<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Любовь, согретая Лотосом. Книга 1. Зеркальный Лотос by Inanna1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164672">Любовь, согретая Лотосом. Книга 1. Зеркальный Лотос</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inanna1/pseuds/Inanna1'>Inanna1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Mo Dao Zu Shi - Freeform, Novel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>421,892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inanna1/pseuds/Inanna1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Новелла, написанная по мотивам произведения "Магистр Дьявольского культа"//"Основатель Тёмного Пути" китайского автора Мосян Тонсю.</p><p>Эта история рассказывает историю Старейшины Илина по-особенному. Здесь у Вэй Усяня есть сестра-близнец, Вэй Юнру. Один персонаж добавлен в историю – случился "эффект бабочки": вселенная "Магистра" существенно изменилась. По-новому развивается сюжет, канонные события получают новую же трактовку, переворачивая судьбы героев и мир заклинателей.</p><p>Книга первая. Зеркальный лотос.<br/>Начало истории.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Original Female Character(s), Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén/Original Female Character(s), Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Глава 1. Воспоминание первое. Страхи и храбрость</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вэй Аи, в быту Юнру, не знала, был ли у них дом. Сколько она себя помнила, их семья всё время проводила в дороге, путешествовала от одного города к другому, проезжая мимо множества поселений. <a id="_Toc386384" name="_Toc386384"></a>Каждый день девочки был наполнен яркими картинами большого мира, дорожными приключениями, мелкими и не очень, заразительным смехом брата-близнеца Вэй Ина, в быту Усяня, кипучей энергией мамы и заботливым вниманием отца.</p><p><a id="_Toc386385" name="_Toc386385"></a>Часто их маленький караван останавливался в попутных деревеньках. Иной раз путешественники задерживались на пару дней в городах. В такие дни мама с папой куда-то уходили поздно вечером, оставляя их с Вэй Усянем спящими на постоялом дворе или в съёмном деревенском домике. <a id="_Toc386386" name="_Toc386386"></a>Малышка не понимала, куда и зачем взрослые уходили ночью, а утром забывала спросить, оказываясь в ласковых руках родителей. Разве нужно ребёнку знать больше того, чему учила и что рассказывала о мире их мама? </p><p><a id="_Toc386387" name="_Toc386387"></a>В одно утро родители не вернулись, не встретили просыпающихся детей тёплыми объятьями.</p><p><a id="_Toc386388" name="_Toc386388"></a>Через пару дней Юнру с братом вышвырнули из арендованного домика, даже не позволив забрать скромные пожитки. Хозяин не стал ничего объяснять, просто поставил перед фактом, что теперь они сами по себе. Юнру тогда не понимала, почему все именно так, просилась обратно, тихо плакала. Ведь как они встретят родителей, если их не пускали в дом? Как они их увидят, найдут?</p><p><a id="_Toc386389" name="_Toc386389"></a>Близнецы верили, что родители просто опаздывают. Ведь так бывает. Мама говорила, что они с папой могут задержаться, будто есть ещё много невыполненных дел... Юнру с братом несколько дней караулили дом, где расстались с родителями, но так и не дождались родных.</p><p><a id="_Toc386390" name="_Toc386390"></a>Девочка робела под злыми взглядами чужих людей и прижималась плотнее к брату. Собаки для деревенских были полезнее, чем двое мелких голодных оборванцев. Иначе как еще объяснить то, что с животными охотнее делились едой, тогда как Юнру с братом прогоняли прочь?</p><p><a id="_Toc386391" name="_Toc386391"></a>Однажды брат не выдержал голодного урчания в животе и ввязался в драку с псом за сладкие кусочки фруктов. В тот момент Юнру бесстрашно бросилась к ним, обняла за шею разъярённое животное, пока искусанный и расцарапанный брат собирал с земли объедки. Труднее всего было убежать, спасаясь от собаки, ведь та вознамерилась наказать обнаглевших детишек. <a id="_Toc386392" name="_Toc386392"></a>Они справились. Трофейные кусочки фруктов осели где-то в желудке, подарили слабую иллюзию сытости. Теперь Юнру чувствовала – можно прожить и так. Вечно неунывающий Вэй Усянь горячо её поддерживал: источник питания был везде и всюду. Надо было только подстерегать объедки и бежать быстрее собак. </p><p><a id="_Toc386393" name="_Toc386393"></a>Близнецы приспособились питаться у придорожного трактира. Повар регулярно подкармливал объедками со стола дворовых псов. План был прост: прыгнуть, схватить еду и убежать.</p><p><a id="_Toc386394" name="_Toc386394"></a>Как-то вечером, когда звуки деревни скрылись за шумом проливного дождя, близнецам удалось проникнуть во внутренние комнаты трактира. Полутёмное помещение наполнял запах чего-то несвежего. Громкие звуки главного зала пугали. Юнру крепко вцепилась в брата. Забившихся в угол, грязных, насквозь промокших детей через пару часов обнаружил хозяин трактира.</p><p><a id="_Toc386395" name="_Toc386395"></a>«Слабостям людей нет числа», – говорила мама всякий раз, когда просила Юнру дожидаться возвращения родителей в съемных комнатах постоялого двора и никуда не выходить. Причин девочка не понимала, но никогда не спорила. В тот дождливый вечер даже полумрак комнаты не смог скрыть оценивающий, жадный взгляд хозяина трактира.</p><p><a id="_Toc386396" name="_Toc386396"></a>Их с братом разлучили. Вэй Усяня прогнали обратно на улицу под дождь, а Юнру потащили в верхние комнаты. Здесь было куда теплее, но ещё страшнее. За слоем ароматного дыма ничего не было видно, а скомканный смех взрослых только пугал. Девочка попыталась вырваться: со всей силы укусила мужчину за руку и рванула к выходу. Сильные руки поймали её на лестнице, щёку обожгло огнем, на глазах выступили слёзы. Сил сопротивляться у ребёнка не было.</p><p><a id="_Toc386397" name="_Toc386397"></a>Юнру швырнули в подвал, заполненный бочками и высокими глиняными сосудами. Сильно пахло чем-то кислым. Эту ночь девочка запомнила на всю жизнь. После событий тех далёких дней в кошмарах её преследовали шум дождя за хлипкой деревянной дверью, слепящая темнота и копошащиеся у ног крысы, чьи голые хвосты ударялись о деревянные бока бочек. </p><p><a id="_Toc386398" name="_Toc386398"></a>Когда наступило утро, дверь открылась. Девочка была готова отгрызть руку любому, лишь бы вырваться на улицу и найти Вэй Усяня. Её снова поймали, вот только мужские руки в этот раз не сделали больно, наоборот – бережно вручили локву и отнесли к брату. Фрукт оказался кислым, но это всё равно была самая лучшая локва на свете.</p><p><a id="_Toc386399" name="_Toc386399"></a>Мужчина представился другом их семьи, названым братом отца.</p><p>От усталости ноги Юнру не слушались. Сперва зажатая девочка понемногу расслаблялась на руках Цзян Фэнмяня. Брат рассматривал незнакомца с любопытством, доверчиво заглядывал в глаза и не умолкал ни на минуту. Вэй Усянь солнечно улыбался, когда рассказывал о том, как они бегали от собак. Будучи ребёнком, сложно оценить щедрость, что была им дарована добротой Цзян Фэнмяня.</p><p><a id="_Toc386400" name="_Toc386400"></a>Компания прибыла в Юньмэн, в Пристань Лотоса – резиденцию Великого Ордена заклинателей Юньмэн Цзян. Цзян Фэнмянь оказался Главой этого ордена. Он приветствовал близнецов в «новом доме».</p><p>Однако далеко не все приняли сирот благожелательно. Жена Цзян Фэнмяня только нахмурилась при виде супруга, вернувшегося домой с двумя незнакомыми детьми на руках. <a id="_Toc386401" name="_Toc386401"></a>Близнецы же во все глаза уставились на женщину.</p><p>Юй Цзыюань была красива тем холодом и спокойствием, что невольно вызывали уважение и тихий трепет. Острый взгляд, твёрдый шаг, гордая осанка, властное поведение – хозяйка Пристани Лотоса была великолепна.</p><p><a id="_Toc386402" name="_Toc386402"></a>– Эй, сестрёнка, что с тобой? – Вэй Усянь дёрнул сестру за рукав.</p><p><a id="_Toc386403" name="_Toc386403"></a>– Она такая красивая! Я бы так хотела быть на неё похожей... – с искрящимися восторгом глазами маленькая Юнру беззастенчиво, по-детски наивно разглядывала разгневанную и оттого ещё более величественную Мадам Юй.</p><p><a id="_Toc386404" name="_Toc386404"></a>В главном зале Пристани Лотоса повисла тишина. Юнру ойкнула и прикрыла рот ладошкой, когда поняла, что её слова прозвучали слишком громко. Девочка сжалась от страха: «Нас снова прогонят прочь».</p><p><a id="_Toc386405" name="_Toc386405"></a>Стиснув руку брата, Юнру откровенно храбрилась – с надеждой подняла глаза на взрослых. Цзян Фэнмянь смотрел на девочку с умилением и нежностью. Взгляд же Юй Цзыюань был полон удивления, но в нём не было злобы или осуждения. <a id="_Toc386406" name="_Toc386406"></a>Юнру обрадовалась.</p><p>Так близнецы Вэй обрели дом.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Глава 2. Воспоминание второе. Старые страхи и сияние лотоса</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Так, милая, не двигайся. Готово! – у натёртого до блеска серебряного зеркала довольная Цзян Яньли поправляла алую ленту в волосах девочки.</p><p>Юнру разлядывала себя в огромном зеркале и не узнавала. На неё большими стального цвета глазами глядела нарядная худенькая девочка. Заколки в густых каштановых волосах переливались в лучах утреннего солнца. Платье нежно-лавандового цвета, практически точь-в-точь повторявшее платье Цзян Яньли, идеально сидело на хрупкой фигурке. Ткань приятно струилась по телу и даже на вид казалась очень дорогой. Юнру в смятении поджала губы и судорожно сжала кулаки.</p><p>– Что такое? – Цзян Яньли обняла её. – Где-то больно жмёт?</p><p>– Младшая госпожа, я... – Юнру осеклась. Цзян Яньли смотрела с укором, ведь просила уже не раз называть её «шицзе[1]<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a>». Юнру же никак не могла привыкнуть к сестринскому отношению к себе дочери Главы ордена[2]<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2">[2]</a>. – Нет, всё хорошо. Наряд чудесный, но у меня никогда не было такой одежды. Как я могу взять её? Я даже ничего не могу дать взамен.</p><p>– О, не переживай! – Цзян Яньли улыбнулась. – Ты теперь моя маленькая сестрёнка! А, значит, нам нечего делить.</p><p>Юнру смущённо вернула улыбку и крепко ухватилась за протянутую ладонь.</p><p>Она искренне хотела называть семью Главы ордена «господами». Однако в самом начале Цзян Фэнмянь сказал, что теперь он их опекун, воспитатель, дядя, что теперь близнецы вошли в состав их семьи, потому никаких «господ» между ними быть не должно. Юнру тогда скромно потупилась, а родной брат запрыгал от радости. Счастье Вэй Усяня было понятно: их вкусно и сытно накормили, нарядили в красивые одежды, уложили спать в тёплые мягкие постели, подарили дом. С близнецами случилось самое прекрасное, на что могли надеяться маленькие сироты! В тот момент Юнру твёрдо решила стать полезной благородным господам, ответить добротой и заботой за спасённые жизни, оберегать покой приёмной семьи.</p><p>Рука об руку, тихонько беседуя, девушки направлялись к хозяйственным постройкам поместья. Там проводились занятия по домоводству. Ясная погода располагала к медленным прогулкам. Воздух был наполнен свежим ароматом цветущих лотосов.</p><p>Юнру сжала ладонь названой сестры сильнее, когда услышала звонкий собачий лай. Девочка не боялась собак, но искренне опасалась их острых клыков. Совершенно иначе к животным относился её брат. </p><p>– Со… соба-а-ака! – из-за угла здания внезапно вылетел Вэй Усянь. Он чуть не сбил девушек с ног и в панике вцепился в сестру. Мальчика била мелкая дрожь.</p><p>Вэй Усянь до ужаса боялся собак. Их укусы всё ещё болели на теле, напоминая о том, как им приходилось добывать хотя бы малую часть той еды, что теперь каждый день ждала их за обеденным столом.</p><p>Юнру заключила брата в объятья, погладила по волосам, успокоила. Объятия для близнецов были естественным способом поддержки и обмена энергией. Так они делали, даже когда родители были живы. Тепло друг друга помогало пережить одиночество и невзгоды.</p><p>– Юнру? – Цзян Фэнмянь приблизился к детям, ласково улыбнулся. – Ты хорошо выглядишь.</p><p>– Она очаровательна, отец! – Цзян Яньли приветствовала Главу ордена почтительным поклоном.</p><p>Близнецы последовали её примеру. Цзян Яньли улыбнулась, глядя на них. Вэй Усянь и Юнру расцепили объятья, но продолжали крепко держаться за руки, как будто не желали расставаться ни на миг.</p><p>– Что напугало тебя, А-Сянь[3]<a href="#_ftn3" id="_ftnref3" name="_ftnref3">[3]</a>? – хозяин Пристани Лотоса оглядел двор в поисках источника страхов мальчика.</p><p>– С-собака. Я услышал собаку, – Вэй Усянь сдавлено всхлипнул.</p><p>Цзян Фэнмянь клятвенно пообещал защитить мальчика и увлёк за собой на поле для тренировок.</p><p>У Вэй Усяня рано проявился талант к наукам, обучать его начали ещё родители. Сейчас же для всех стало очевидно, что Вэй Усянь когда-нибудь станет одним из самых сильных заклинателей своего времени.</p><p> Юнру способностями брата не обладала, но никогда не завидовала. Девочка понимала: лишь в преданном служении приютившей их семье не сможет проявить себя в полной мере и тем самым отплатить за проявленную доброту, однако становиться заклинательницей она не решалась. Она верила, что её призвание не в том, чтобы быть второй после гениального брата-близнеца. Ей хотелось поддерживать Вэй Усяня и помогать ему, а не следовать за ним. Оставалось выяснить, каким образом это желание можно было воплотить в жизнь. Юнру всюду сопровождала названую сестру и заглядывала в разные места в поисках интересного для себя занятия. Вот и сейчас, неспешно прогуливаясь с Цзян Яньли, девочка почувствовала терпкий запах трав и услышала ритмичное постукивание.</p><p>– Это же… травник? – глаза Юнру вспыхнули неподдельным интересом.</p><p>– Целитель, – кивнула Цзян Яньли.</p><p>– Так мама стучала, я слышала... – прошептала девочка.</p><p>– Понятно. Хочешь посмотреть? – Цзян Яньли мягко улыбнулась, увлекла за собой девочку в комнаты лекаря.</p><p>Старый целитель рассказал заинтересованной девочке о некоторых травах, их воздействиях на организм человека и даже согласился принять Юнру в ученицы при условии, что та проявит старание и прилежание. Девочка воодушевилась. Целителя можно было слушать бесконечно. Юнру же впитывала знания как губка. Наконец она нашла то, что поможет ей вернуть долг за спасённые жизни.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Юнру не заметила, как наступил вечер. Небо над Пристанью Лотоса стремительно темнело. Попрощавшись с учителем, девочка поспешила в свои покои.</p><p>Внезапный порыв ветра затушил светильники. Коридор окутала кромешная тьма. Юнру напугалась: память услужливо во всех красках напомнила тёмный подвал таверны, писк крыс и скрежет когтей о деревянные бочки. Девочка закусила губу и зажмурилась. Она молилась о том, чтобы пытка прекратилась.</p><p>Внезапно руки что-то коснулось. Юнру тихонько вскрикнула и отскочила в сторону. Сердце колотилось где-то в горле, глаза испуганно уставились на мальчика, чуть младше неё самой. Ребёнок хмурился и смотрел обиженно. Юнру судорожно вздохнула. Мальчик держал в руках светильник с изображением цветка. Юнру вдруг показалось, что нарисованный цветок ожил в сиянии фонаря. Мягкий свет разгонял вечернюю мглу и лёгкими тёплыми тенями украшал стены коридора. Этот свет разгонял страхи и наполнял уверенностью.</p><p>– Ты Вэй Юнру? – мальчик поднёс светильник к лицу.</p><p>Юнру кивнула, смущённо потерла покрасневший нос.</p><p>– Не стой тут, – буркнул мальчик и развернулся уйти.</p><p>Юнру вновь напугалась. Было страшно оставаться в тёмном коридоре совершенно одной. Она ухватилась за рукав ханьфу[4]<a href="#_ftn4" id="_ftnref4" name="_ftnref4">[4]</a> мальчика.</p><p>– Эй! Что с тобой? – от неожиданности мальчик вздрогнул, но быстро справился с испугом. – Тебе страшно в темноте?</p><p>Юнру усиленно закивала.</p><p>– Хочешь, я провожу тебя до женской половины? Там ещё горят огни, – предложил мальчик.</p><p>– Я была бы благодарна, – Юнру попыталась улыбнуться. Получилось.</p><p>Мальчик же на мгновение замер, удивлённо моргнул, а после уверенно зашагал в нужную сторону. Весь путь он вполголоса ворчал что-то об излишне специфичных страхах близнецов Вэй и совершенно одинаковых улыбках. Юнру его бурчание расслабляло и даже веселило.</p><p>– А-Ру, тебя долго не было, я волновалась. Брат, доброго вечера, – их встретила Цзян Яньли.</p><p>Коридоры женской половины поместья всегда хорошо освещались. Здесь у Юнру получилось хорошенько рассмотреть своего провожатого.</p><p>Девочка солнечно улыбнулась:</p><p>– Мой спаситель! Он проводил меня в темноте, когда свет у комнат учителя внезапно погас.</p><p>– И тебе доброго вечера, сестра, – скулы мальчика заалели. Видимо, он смутился, услышав обращение «спаситель».</p><p>– Вы впервые встречаетесь, так? Это – мой младший брат Цзян Чэн, имя в быту Ваньинь, – Цзян Яньли ласково улыбнулась.</p><p>– Доброго вечера, молодой мастер! – Юнру вдруг вспомнила о хороших манерах.</p><p>– Спокойной ночи, – невпопад буркнул Цзян Чэн и поспешил ретироваться.</p><p>Засыпала Юнру в замечательном настроении.</p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> Шицзе – «старшая сестра», старшая по возрасту по отношению к говорящему воспитанница ордена заклинателей. Не кровный родственник.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2">[2]</a> В повествовании полные наименования орденов заклинателей в местах, где смысл сказанного ясен, опущены и заменены кратким «Орден». В данном случае речь идёт об Великом Ордене заклинателей Юньмэн Цзян.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref3" id="_ftn3" name="_ftn3">[3]</a> Префикс «А-» добавляется при ласковом обращении к детям или близким людям.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref4" id="_ftn4" name="_ftn4">[4]</a> Ханьфу – верхняя одежда в наряде заклинателя. Длиннополая мантия.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Глава 3. Воспоминание третье. Стреляют точно в цель не только из лука</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Время неспешно отсчитывало месяцы и годы. Детские страхи постепенно вымывались из памяти. <a id="_Toc386410" name="_Toc386410"></a>Жизнь шла своим чередом, а дети росли.</p><p>Вэй Усянь и юный наследник Цзян Чэн стали неразлучны. Две надежды и гордости великого ордена заклинателей сумели отличиться во всём, везде показали свою удаль. <a id="_Toc386411" name="_Toc386411"></a>На поле для тренировок всегда было шумно. За барьерами выстраивались толпы ребятишек из Юньмэна, но там присутствовали и другие посетители. Молодые барышни приходили посмотреть на тренировки заклинателей, точно на свидания. Нарядные, они томно вздыхали и всячески пытались обратить на себя внимание наследника ордена и Первого Ученика. <a id="_Toc386412" name="_Toc386412"></a>Действительно, было чем восхищаться и чему удивляться: Цзян Чэн и Вэй Усянь росли статными юношами с выразительными чертами лица. Ловкие, гибкие, тренированные молодые тела и грация движений в поединке на мечах завораживали. Вэй Усянь сражался с сияющей улыбкой на губах, шутил и раззадоривал вечно хмурого названого брата. Цзян Чэн беззлобно огрызался и точными, выверенными движениями отвечал на каждый взмах меча соперника. <a id="_Toc386413" name="_Toc386413"></a>Учебные дисциплины осваивались юношами с таким же успехом. Всегда парой, всегда вместе, Цзян Чэн и Вэй Усянь никогда не были паиньками. Почти каждое занятие превращалось в испытание для преподавателя, в забаву для Вэй Усяня и головную боль для ворчливого Цзян Чэна. <a id="_Toc386414" name="_Toc386414"></a>Юноши ни минуты не сидели без дела. Созревшие на озере лотосы не собраны? Фазаны в ближайшей роще слишком вальяжно себя чувствуют? Воздушные змеи сегодня летают недостаточно высоко в небе? Ещё не все баоцзы[1]<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a> из лавки матушки Фейфей сегодня съедены? Ничего. Названые братья справлялись с каждой задачей. Эти и множество других не менее важных подвигов ждало их каждый день.</p><p><a id="_Toc386415" name="_Toc386415"></a>Скучать было некогда и Юнру. Старый лекарь разглядел в девушке завидный талант целителя и стремился поделиться знаниями, которыми обладал сам. Наука врачевания давалась Юнру без особого напряжения, но работать нужно было усиленно. <a id="_Toc386416" name="_Toc386416"></a>Сложнее всего было разыскивать нужные травы и коренья в поле и лесу. Поначалу учитель Фанг Ичоу[2]<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2">[2]</a> сопровождал девушку в походах, передавая знания травника. Позднее ноги старого лекаря стали его подводить. Юнру приходилось одной отправляться за ингредиентами для лекарств. <a id="_Toc386417" name="_Toc386417"></a>Так продолжалось недолго. Однажды Юнру случайно спугнула пернатую добычу брата, улетевшую прямо из-под стрелы. Вместо фазана выпущенная стрела пришпилила к стволу дерева подол платья девушки. С тех пор Вэй Усянь и Цзян Чэн всегда сопровождали сестру, оберегали и развлекали. Кроме того, это был отличный повод сбежать под благовидным предлогом с тренировок Мадам Юй.</p><p><a id="_Toc386418" name="_Toc386418"></a>Юнру часами сидела над книгами по медицине и травоведению, разбиралась в сложных рецептах всевозможных мазей и настоек. Девушка с упоением следовала своему плану стать хорошим лекарем. <a id="_Toc386419" name="_Toc386419"></a></p><p>Быстрому усвоению материала способствовала возможность его немедленного практического применения. После каждой тренировки или вылазки за пределы стен ордена названые братья приходили исцарапанные, запачканные, но всегда весёлые. Вэй Усянь с удовольствием отдавался в ласковые руки любимой сестрёнки, пока старый лекарь показывал, как правильно наносить то или иное лекарство на ранах Цзян Чэна. Последнему вовсе не нравилась роль демонстрационного материала, но хотя бы иногда меняться с ним местами Вэй Усянь отказывался. <a id="_Toc386420" name="_Toc386420"></a>Юнру же старалась не отвлекаться на препирательства братьев и точно повторять за учителем Фанг движения. В такие моменты сосредоточенное выражение лица девушки становилось презабавным, на что немедленно указывал Цзян Чэн. Его насмешки не были обидными, но досаду всё-таки вызывали. <a id="_Toc386421" name="_Toc386421"></a>Казалось, наследник ордена был недоволен названой сестрой, осуждал за слабость и неуклюжесть. В другое время Цзян Чэн тоже не сдерживался. Проходя мимо, он не упускал возможность дернуть локоны Юнру, расплетая прическу. Девушка вскрикивала и недовольно смотрела вслед юноше, но ничем ответить не могла. Однажды она даже тихо пожаловалась брату.</p><p>– Он правда делает такое? – Вэй Усянь удивленно уставился на сестру. – Не переживай! Уверен, Цзян Чэн просто хочет поиграть в салочки. Помнишь, как мы играли раньше?</p><p>Юнру кивнула и посветлела улыбкой:</p><p>– Поиграть? Он мог попросить. Хотя, наверное, тут другие правила. </p><p>Девушка убедила себя, что в следующий раз точно всё сделает правильно.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Догоняй! – Юнру стукнула парня по плечу, когда Цзян Чэн в очередной раз дернул её за волосы.</p><p>Девушка отбежала на пару шагов, задорно сверкнула глазами в растерянного парня. Цзян Чэн нерешительно подошёл. Юнру вновь отскочила в сторону – и юноша, наконец, разгадал её странное поведение, светло улыбнулся. Он загорелся азартом поймать заливающуюся смехом девицу, что сбегала от него, встряхивая буйной копной волос. За этой игрой их нашел Вэй Усянь. Теперь уже трое детей весело гонялись друг за другом по двору. Вскоре прозвенел колокол начала занятий.</p><p>– А почему твоя сестра захотела поиграть в салочки? – тихонько поинтересовался Цзян Чэн между повторениями упражнений за учителем.</p><p>– Разве не ты первый позвал её играть? – удивился Вэй Усянь. – Ты же, вроде, её за волосы дергал? Она не знала, что и думать. Я объяснил.</p><p>– Придурок! – еле слышно буркнул Цзян Чэн и сосредоточился на занятиях.</p><p>После этого эпизода отношения между Юнру и Цзян Чэном улучшились. Даже больше: девушка больше не стеснялась обращаться к названому брату с просьбами. Например, научить её стрелять из лука.</p><p>– Я бы хотела уметь защищать себя, – Юнру смущённо постукивала носочком туфельки по песку стрельбища. – Хочу быть сильной, как ты и братик!</p><p>– А почему у брата не попросишь? – Цзян Чэн глядел на неё насуплено.</p><p>Юнру поникла:</p><p>– Я просила, но все его объяснения весьма запутанны и непонятны.</p><p>Девушка увильнула от ответа. Ей совсем не хотелось рассказывать про «урок» брата: «Берёшь вот это и натягиваешь сильно-сильно. Нет, не настолько сильно. Ах да, мы забыли стрелу!».</p><p>– Хорошо. Хотя не уверен, что у меня выйдет лучше, – Цзян Чэн со вздохом отправился к стойке с луками.</p><p>Он выбрал самый легкий и вручил его девушке:</p><p>– Вот, возьми. Обхвати правой рукой древко. Следи за натяжением тетивы.</p><p>Цзян Чэн объяснял терпеливо, а Юнру слушала внимательно.</p><p>– Чуть расслабь руку с тетивой, приложи её к губе. Да, правильно, – Цзян Чэн одобрительно покивал. – А теперь отпускай!</p><p>Стрела со свистом слетела с тетивы и уверенно вонзилась в третий от центра круг мишени.</p><p>– Получилось, получилось! Я попала в мишень! Цзян Чэн, ты просто чудо! У меня получилось, видишь?! Я смогла благодаря тебе! – Юнру радостно запрыгала.</p><p>Цзян Чэн же восхищённо выдохнул и с улыбкой покачал головой:</p><p>– Что брат, что сестра...</p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> <em>Баоцзы</em> – традиционная китайская булочка с мясом, приготовленная на пару.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2">[2]</a> Имя целителя клана Юньмэн Цзян. «Фанг» – честный, «Ичоу» – целитель.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Глава 4. Воспоминание четвертое. В День Рождения подарки получают не только именинники</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Юнру устало прикрыла глаза. Последние несколько недель получились крайне утомительными. В этот период ей пришлось выдержать экзамен по врачеванию. Старый целитель без конца спрашивал обо всём, что имело хоть какое-то отношение к лекарскому делу. Ответить на все вопросы было сложно, но Юнру справилась. Впрочем, учиться ей всегда нравилось, тем более в <a id="_Toc386424" name="_Toc386424"></a>последнее время наряду с ученичеством ей приходилось сразу же применять знания на практике. Девушка всё чаще заменяла учителя Фанга при уходе за больными адептами великого ордена. Нагрузка ещё больше возросла в момент, когда старый целитель перекинул на её плечи походы к заболевшим жителям Юньмэна.</p><p><a id="_Toc386425" name="_Toc386425"></a>Юнру слабо улыбнулась: она не жаловалась. Ей нравилась такая занятость, нравилось быть нужной и полезной. Однако близился их с Вэй Усянем четырнадцатый День рождения, а значит, должно было состояться официальное представление молодых адептов сообществу заклинателей. Знаменательный день обещал множество ярких впечатлений, хотя и от них требовал не меньше. Юнру работала усердно. Ей хотелось показать себя с лучшей стороны, доказать, что Цзян Фэнмянь не ошибся, когда взял на воспитание сирот своего друга.</p><p><a id="_Toc386426" name="_Toc386426"></a>Девушка гордилась своими успехами в качестве целителя и травника. Месяц назад ей удалось составить рецепт мази, способной излечить ожоги и восстановить поврежденную кожу после поражения ядовитыми жидкостями. Старый целитель похвалил состав и сказал, что подобная мазь станет достойным Даром для Ордена Юньмэн Цзян от молодого адепта. <a id="_Toc386427" name="_Toc386427"></a>Юнру взялась за дело. Оказалось, что создать мазь с нужными свойствами по заранее составленному рецепту не так-то просто. Девушка сбилась со счёта, сколько раз ей приходилось переделывать лекарство. Сложный состав предполагал обработку ингредиентов на огне строго отведённое время и последующее резкое охлаждение массы. Мазь должна была получиться особенной консистенции, цвета и вязкости, чтобы травы и коренья не потеряли своих свойств. <a id="_Toc386428" name="_Toc386428"></a></p><p>В течение этого периода Юнру практически не покидала медицинское крыло поместья. После многочисленных попыток первоначальный рецепт заживляющей мази был сильно изменен и заново проработан, зато всё получилось. <a id="_Toc386429" name="_Toc386429"></a>Сейчас на её рабочем столе стоял горшочек, заполненный драгоценным лекарством. Девушка любовно коснулась кончиками пальцев глиняного бока посудины: «Получилось!» Дар приютившему их с братом ордену был готов. Дело оставалось за малым.</p><p><a id="_Toc386430" name="_Toc386430"></a>Окрылённая первым успехом, Юнру решила преподнести подарки всем, кто был добр к ней и Вэй Усяню. Работы предстояло много, а время будто ускорило свой бег, торопилось поскорее добраться до заветного дня.</p><p><a id="_Toc386431" name="_Toc386431"></a>– Надо собраться! – Юнру решительно тряхнула головой, в очередной раз перемешала тёмную жидкость в миске. – Стоит поторопиться с настойкой для учителя Фанга, иначе я не успею приготовить остальное для праздника!</p><p><a id="_Toc386432" name="_Toc386432"></a>Эта настойка должна была стать подарком старому целителю, ответом на его заботу и внимание. В последнее время учитель Фанг всё чаще жаловался на боли в суставах и на совершенно ослабевшие ноги. Он уже год передвигался только при помощи крепкой трости. Юнру знала наверняка: лекарство на основе женьшеня, лаврового листа и каштана сможет облегчить страдания пожилого человека и предотвратить воспалительные процессы в тканях.</p><p><a id="_Toc386433" name="_Toc386433"></a>Девушка ловко перелила приготовленную настойку в высокий черный сосуд, перевязала биркой с рецептом и отставила к другим готовым подаркам.</p><p><a id="_Toc386434" name="_Toc386434"></a>– Всё готово! – Юнру радостно улыбнулась.  </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p><a id="_Toc386436" name="_Toc386436"></a> </p><p>Утром следующего дня Юнру переполняли надежды. Не терпелось порадовать близких, отблагодарить опекунов за их доброту.</p><p><a id="_Toc386437" name="_Toc386437"></a>Первой в очереди на получение подарка была женщина, которой Юнру восхищалась больше остальных. Мадам Юй. Хотя хозяйка Пристани Лотоса по-прежнему оставалась холодна с близнецами, она позволила Юнру учиться на целителя, а также параллельно изучать боевые искусства вместе с братом. Подобная скрытая забота от резкой и волевой Юй Цзыюань воспринималась как самое лучшее поощрение за успехи.</p><p>Юнру сжала в руках шёлковый мешочек лавандового цвета: «Вперёд!»<a id="_Toc386438" name="_Toc386438"></a></p><p>В глазах Юнру Глава ордена Цзян и его супруга были идеальной парой. Однако девушка никак не могла понять, почему столь яркие внешне и заботливые внутри люди, как Цзян Фэнмянь и Юй Цзыюань, с таким трудом находят точки соприкосновения и согласия во мнениях.</p><p><a id="_Toc386439" name="_Toc386439"></a>Иногда девушка замечала грустный и обеспокоенный взгляд Мадам Юй, направленный на супруга. В такие моменты Юнру проклинала свою незаметность: видеть слабость этой сильной женщины ей казалось кощунством. Причин тоски хозяйки Пристани Лотоса она не понимала, однако очень хотела облегчить эту почти осязаемую боль. <a id="_Toc386440" name="_Toc386440"></a></p><p>С другой стороны, дядя Цзян определенно любил супругу, но не страстной, слепой любовью, а спокойной, нежной. Однако Мадам Юй, казалось, не замечала знаков внимания мужа. Раз за разом она отказывалась от всех подарков и предложений прогуляться за пределы ордена. Постоянные споры между любимым дядей и предметом своего обожания, Мадам Юй, сильно расстраивали Юнру.</p><p><a id="_Toc386441" name="_Toc386441"></a>Каждое утро Юй Цзыюань пила чай в беседке посреди озера Лотоса. Вот и сейчас Юнру издалека увидела её стройную фигуру за низким столиком. Задумчивый взгляд хозяйки Пристани Лотоса был прикован к светлеющему горизонту. Ладони лежали на коленях. Над чашкой с ароматным чаем мягко поднимался пар. Юнру всегда робела в присутствии Мадам Юй и сейчас переживала, что приготовленный подарок не придётся ей по душе.</p><p><a id="_Toc386442" name="_Toc386442"></a>– Моя госпожа, – Юнру с должным уважением и почтением склонила голову. </p><p><a id="_Toc386443" name="_Toc386443"></a>– Можешь подойти, – Мадам Юй благосклонно кивнула. – Что-то случилось?</p><p><a id="_Toc386444" name="_Toc386444"></a>– Я приготовила небольшой подарок, – Юнру опустила на стол подготовленный мешочек, заторопилась. – Это мой дар вам, госпожа. Тут собраны крема и мази для мягкой и красивой кожи. После приготовления я проверила их действие на себе. Ещё есть состав, помогающий коже выглядеть отдохнувшей даже после бессонной ночи.</p><p><a id="_Toc386445" name="_Toc386445"></a>Юнру опустила глаза в пол, смутилась. Было страшно чувствовать на себе пристальный, строгий взгляд Юй Цзыюань.</p><p>Несколько мгновений ничего не происходило. Девушка уже успела расстроиться, что её подарок не понравился, когда прозвучал голос Мадам Юй:</p><p><a id="_Toc386446" name="_Toc386446"></a>– Какой рецепт?</p><p><a id="_Toc386447" name="_Toc386447"></a>– Я подробно описала состав и приготовление в маленьком свитке. Он внутри мешочка. К каждой баночке прикреплено название крема, – Юнру нервно теребила рукав платья.</p><p><a id="_Toc386448" name="_Toc386448"></a>– Ступай, – Мадам Юй легко махнула рукой. – Я подумаю, пользоваться твоим подарком или нет. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p><a id="_Toc386450" name="_Toc386450"></a> </p><p>Следующий подарок предназначался Цзян Фэнмяню. Юнру тихонько постучала в дверь его рабочего кабинета.</p><p><a id="_Toc386451" name="_Toc386451"></a>– Войдите! – <a id="_Toc386452" name="_Toc386452"></a>Цзян Фэнмянь поднялся навстречу воспитаннице.</p><p><a id="_Toc386453" name="_Toc386453"></a>– Мой господин… кхм, простите! – девушка присела в приветственном поклоне. – Дядя Цзян!</p><p><a id="_Toc386454" name="_Toc386454"></a>Мужчина мягко рассмеялся:</p><p><a id="_Toc386455" name="_Toc386455"></a>– Ничего страшного, милая. Ты что-то хотела?</p><p><a id="_Toc386456" name="_Toc386456"></a>– Я знаю, что вы любите хороший чай, и взяла на себя смелость приготовить несколько видов, – Юнру протянула атласный мешочек насыщенного пурпурного цвета. – Один состав с общеукрепляющим эффектом – лечащий. Такой чай следует пить после Ночной Охоты. Другой – успокаивающий. Он поможет после тяжелого дня. Третий – для вкуса, – девушка замялась. – Его лучше пить вдвоем...</p><p>Юнру смутилась, прикусила губу. Составленный чай обладал сильнейшим тонизирующим эффектом. </p><p><a id="_Toc386457" name="_Toc386457"></a>Цзян Фэнмянь с улыбкой забрал мешочек, ласково коснулся волос девушки:</p><p><a id="_Toc386458" name="_Toc386458"></a>– Вообще-то это я должен дарить вам с А-Сянем подарки: у вас же День рождения. Спасибо! Уверен, чай чудесен.</p><p><a id="_Toc386459" name="_Toc386459"></a>– Я счастлива, что живу здесь, дядя Цзян! Мой дар вам от чистого сердца, наполненного благодарностью, – девушка расцвела, улыбнулась. – Прошу меня простить, остались ещё неоконченные дела.</p><p><a id="_Toc386460" name="_Toc386460"></a>– Беги! Ещё раз спасибо! – мужчина хмыкнул, кивнул на дверь.</p><p><a id="_Toc386461" name="_Toc386461"></a>Юнру вновь поклонилась Главе ордена. Сердце радостно билось в груди: её подарок понравился!</p><p><a id="_Toc386462" name="_Toc386462"></a> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p><a id="_Toc386463" name="_Toc386463"></a> </p><p>– Шицзе! Шицзе! – Юнру припустила бегом, когда увидела Цзян Яньли в саду за женскими покоями ордена.</p><p><a id="_Toc386464" name="_Toc386464"></a>Цзян Яньли отставила свиток с рисованием и улыбнулась запыхавшейся девушке. Юнру так торопилась, что чуть не споткнулась. На скамейку рядом с Цзян Яньли она практически плюхнулась.</p><p><a id="_Toc386465" name="_Toc386465"></a>– Это тебе! – Юнру вручила названой сестре маленькую расписанную лотосами шкатулку.</p><p><a id="_Toc386466" name="_Toc386466"></a>– Мне? Спасибо, но по какому поводу? – Цзян Яньли удивлённо хлопнула ресницами, раскрыла подарок и тут же захлопнула его обратно. – Это то, что я думаю?</p><p>Глаза девушки радостно сверкали. <a id="_Toc386467" name="_Toc386467"></a>Юнру закивала, широко улыбнулась:</p><p><a id="_Toc386468" name="_Toc386468"></a>– Белила и помада получились особенно удачными. Эта косметика для тебя. Если честно, мне не нравится запах тех румян, что мы недавно купили на ярмарке.</p><p><a id="_Toc386469" name="_Toc386469"></a>– Видимо у А-Чэна и А-Сяня такое же мнение. Они забрали у меня румяна, якобы изучить, но так и не вернули, – Цзян Яньли тихонько хмыкнула, покачала головой и аккуратно поставила подаренную шкатулку на стол. – Интересно, что же они всё-таки сделали с ними? Твоим подарком я непременно воспользуюсь как-нибудь. Знаешь, я ведь тоже приготовила тебе кое-что на День рождения. Надеюсь, ты готова к завтрашнему торжеству?</p><p><a id="_Toc386470" name="_Toc386470"></a>– Готова ко всему! – Юнру уверенно кивнула и попрощалась с названой сестрой.</p><p><a id="_Toc386471" name="_Toc386471"></a>Остался ещё один подарок. Сердце в груди девушки радостно сжалось.</p><p><a id="_Toc386472" name="_Toc386472"></a> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p><a id="_Toc386473" name="_Toc386473"></a> </p><p>На столе стояла последняя коробочка глубокого фиолетового цвета с нарисованными стрелами и молниями. Эти рисунки на дерево нанесла сама Юнру.</p><p><a id="_Toc386474" name="_Toc386474"></a>Девушка взяла подарок, со вздохом прижала к груди и направилась на поле для тренировок. Она<a id="_Toc386475" name="_Toc386475"></a> немного постояла, залюбовавшись. Цзян Чэн управлялся с мечом уверенно. Клинок тонко звенел при каждом взмахе. Юнру знала, что Вэй Усяню фехтование дается легче. Однако близнецы, в тайне восхищаясь, признавали и уважали терпение и настойчивость Цзян Чэна. Ведь что значит талант, когда ты не познал все труды взмаха меча и не прочувствовал напряжения звонкой тетивы, раз за разом спуская стрелу в полёт? <a id="_Toc386476" name="_Toc386476"></a>Вэй Усянь часто действовал по наитию: всё в его руках спорилось, обучение больше напоминало игру. Цзян Чэн был другим. Боевые навыки осваивались им в бесконечных тренировках. Трудом и по́том добивался наследник ордена совершенного контроля над оружием и духовной энергией.</p><p><a id="_Toc386477" name="_Toc386477"></a>Девушка настолько углубилась в свои размышления, что не сразу заметила направленный на себя взгляд фиалковых глаз.</p><p><a id="_Toc386478" name="_Toc386478"></a>– Что-то случилось? – Цзян Чэн приблизился к ней.</p><p><a id="_Toc386479" name="_Toc386479"></a>– Прости, Цзян Чэн, не хотела прерывать твою тренировку, – Юнру протянула нарядную коробочку. – Вот, возьми.</p><p><a id="_Toc386480" name="_Toc386480"></a>– Что это, Вэй Аи? – юноша вскинул удивлённый взгляд.</p><p><a id="_Toc386481" name="_Toc386481"></a>– Тут собраны необходимые лекарства. Знаю, ты сильный и выносливый. Просто подумала, что стоит подготовиться к Ночной Охоте. После праздника времени на подготовку не останется. Уверена, брат забудет обо всех предосторожностях, – вздохнула девушка.</p><p><a id="_Toc386482" name="_Toc386482"></a>– Некоторые целебные травы он помнит, да и твой мешочек таскает с собой исправно, – Цзян Чэн усмехнулся. – Спасибо, Вэй Аи. Ты готова к празднику?</p><p>Спросил и обеспокоенно нахмурился, когда девушка прикусила губу:</p><p>– Что-то не готово? Я могу помочь?</p><p><a id="_Toc386483" name="_Toc386483"></a>– Нет, вроде всё хорошо. Я приготовила Дар к празднику. Однако не уверена, что этого будет достаточно, – Юнру опустила голову. – Что, если надо больше?</p><p><a id="_Toc386484" name="_Toc386484"></a>– Вэй Аи, – её прервал строгий голос, – ты и так почти не спишь!</p><p>Девушка поражённо уставилась на Цзян Чэна. Тот немедленно стушевался:</p><p>– Мне сказала сестра. Не мучай себя перед праздником. И потом, если учитель Фанг одобрил твой Дар, значит, его однозначно будет достаточно. Ты справишься. Так что давай ты сейчас пойдешь отдыхать, хорошо?</p><p><a id="_Toc386485" name="_Toc386485"></a>Юнру облегчённо рассмеялась:</p><p><a id="_Toc386486" name="_Toc386486"></a>– Ты прав, А-Чэн! Прости, сама себя накручиваю.</p><p>Она легко коснулась губами щеки юноши:</p><p>– Я пойду в свои покои. Если брат будет меня искать, скажи, что я отдыхаю. Хорошей тренировки!</p><p><a id="_Toc386487" name="_Toc386487"></a>Удивленный и жутко смущённый Цзян Чэн прижал руку к щеке, согретой поцелуем, провожая взглядом её удаляющуюся фигурку. Но этого Юнру уже не видела.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Глава 5. Воспоминание пятое. Показать себя и смутиться</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>День празднования начался шумно, с поздравлений. Близнецов представили обществу заклинателей. Больше тысячи человек приехали на праздник по случаю дня рождения воспитанников Главы Ордена Юньмэн Цзян и следующую за ним Ночную Охоту. </p><p><a id="_Toc386490" name="_Toc386490"></a>На показательных выступлениях Вэй Усянь отличился: поразил все мишени в самый центр с максимальной дистанции, продемонстрировал отличное владение мечом и заклинаниями. В толпе одобрительно кивали на спокойствие и уверенность юноши.</p><p><a id="_Toc386491" name="_Toc386491"></a>Юнру только фыркала в рукав платья: перед выходом на арену брат так нервничал, что даже меч выпал из его рук. Девушка прекрасно понимала Вэй Усяня: одно дело выдавать лучшие результаты среди своих друзей и знакомых, совершенно другое – выступать перед огромной толпой, где каждый тебя оценивал. Однако впереди их ждала Ночная Охота. Предстояло знакомство и соревнование с заклинателями из многих кланов. Стоило напрячься и показать себя с лучшей стороны. Когда всё закончится, Вэй Усянь снова станет ураганом Пристани Лотоса.</p><p><a id="_Toc386492" name="_Toc386492"></a>Объявили её выход. Юнру глубоко вздохнула, прошла на середину поля. Предстояло показать, что за эти годы она стала сильной заклинательницей и целительницей, а её Дар обязательно пригодится ордену. Больше не будет маленькой девочки. Теперь она – Вэй Юнру. Адепт Ордена Юньмэн Цзян!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Волнение до последнего момента сковывало Юнру. Девушка не обладала силой и могуществом мужчин-заклинателей, стать полноценным воином она бы никогда не сумела. Значит, ей придётся доказывать свою полезность ордену чем-то другим.</p><p>Юнру начала своё выступление с принесения Дара Ордену Юньмэн Цзян от лица новоиспечённого целителя. На лице Цзян Фэнмяня читалась откровенная гордость за свою воспитанницу, когда он принимал подарок из её рук.</p><p>– Достойный Дар, – в толпе заклинателей послышался одобрительный шёпот.</p><p>Юнру облегчённо вздохнула: «Получилось!». Девушка нашла глазами стоящих в толпе брата и Цзян Чэна. Вэй Усянь широко улыбнулся, Цзян Чэн же ободряюще кивнул: «Я не сомневался».</p><p>Воодушевившись, юная заклинательница рассказывала многочисленным гостям о своих исследованиях  и достижениях в искусстве врачевания. Её слушали внимательно, ведь нечасто в роду заклинателей воспитывался целитель, а уж тем более девушка. Многим собравшимся идеи Юнру показались весьма интересными. Задавалось много уточняющих вопросов.</p><p>Следующей обязанностью молодого адепта великого ордена заклинателей значилась публичная демонстрация боевых навыков. Согласно законам Ордена Цзян, юноши и девушки должны были либо участвовать в демонстрационном поединке, либо иным способом показать степень владения оружием заклинателя – мечом или луком.</p><p>По совету брата Юнру подготовила «Танец мечей». На тренировки показательного выступления ушло много сил и времени. Одновременно управлять парой лёгких мечей при помощи духовной энергии оказалось не так просто. Тем не менее, сейчас клинки парили в её руках, то взлетая ввысь, то падая практически на землю. Рукава богато расшитого алыми нитями и золотом пурпурного парадного одеяния девушки птицами порхали вслед за движением мечей. На щеках Юнру играл привлекательный румянец, а глаза были чуть прикрыты от удовольствия. Образ юной заклинательницы источал энергию. Юнру с увлечением танцевала в центре арены. Никто из зрителей не сомневался: прекрасная девушка была столь же опасна, как и царственный феникс. Выступление завершилось мгновением молчания, после чего в толпе заклинателей поднялся одобрительный гул.</p><p>Юнру встретилась взглядом с Цзян Фэнмянем. Глава ордена смотрел на воспитанницу с неподдельной гордостью. Мадам Юй стояла рядом с супругом со скрещёнными на груди руками, однако весь её вид излучал одобрение. Цзян Яньли сдерживала восхищённый вздох прижатыми к приоткрытым губам пальчиками, а брата и Цзян Чэна нигде не было видно. Видимо, у них нашлись дела поважнее, чем поддерживать девушку в такой значимый момент. Сердце Юнру кольнуло обидой. Внезапно сильные руки сомкнулись на её талии – земля ушла из-под ног. От неожиданности мечи выпали из ладошек Юнру. Вэй Усянь расплылся в радостной улыбке:</p><p>– Ты была великолепна, сестрёнка! Очень красивая!</p><p>– Спасибо, – Юнру крепко обняла брата.</p><p>– Это было неожиданно, но весьма впечатляюще. Ты – молодец! – Цзян Чэн старательно глядел куда-то в сторону, пока произносил слова похвалы.</p><p>Юнру собиралась уже поблагодарить названого брата, но внезапно нахмурилась. Цзян Чэн выглядел совершенно растерянным.</p><p>– Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь, А-Чэн? Лицо всё красное. Даже шея покраснела! Может, у тебя жар? Дай я проверю, – девушка выпуталась из объятий Вэй Усяня, потянулась ко лбу Цзян Чэна.</p><p>Тот не позволил себя коснуться, отступил на шаг:</p><p>– Со мной всё хорошо. Жарко здесь, – Цзян Чэн отмахнулся от заботы. – Пошли в зал, иначе праздник начнётся без нас.</p><p>– Вперед, не то все вкусности съедят! – Вэй Усянь, заливисто смеясь, припустил ко входу в главный зал резиденции ордена. Цзян Чэн последовал за ним.</p><p>Юнру была озадачена: поведение названого брата показалось странным.</p><p>– Я не знала, что ты умеешь так танцевать, А-Ру, – мягкие интонации в голосе Цзян Яньли обласкали слух. Девушка неспешно приблизилась.</p><p>– Это всё А-Ин придумал: уж очень ему не хотелось, чтобы я с кем-то дралась, – Юнру ласково улыбнулась.</p><p>– Ты прекрасно выступила, – Цзян Яньли вернула улыбку.</p><p>– Спасибо, шицзе. Пойдём в зал?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Праздничное застолье было в самом разгаре. Глава Ордена Цзян принимал шумные поздравления: многие гости до сих пор оставались под впечатлением от выступления близнецов.</p><p>Вэй Усянь с откровенным удовольствием слушал похвалу в адрес сестры. Юнру же не находила себе места от смущения.</p><p>– Я горжусь тобой! Моя сестрёнка такая умная! – Вэй Усянь картинно вздохнул и вытер несуществующую слезу, за что немедленно получил удар маленького кулачка в плечо.</p><p>– Не паясничай, А-Ин, – Юнру насупилась больше для вида. На брата злиться она не умела.</p><p>– Ой, больно! У меня на плече будет большущий синяк! – Вэй Усянь схватился за «раненое» плечо, округлил глаза. – Теперь тебе придётся меня лечить, А-Аи! Да поскорее! Я не могу пропустить Ночную Охоту!</p><p>– Нарочно лечить не буду, – фыркнула девушка. Вэй Усянь скорчил обиженную мину, но уже через мгновение близнецы заливались радостным смехом. Каждый понимал: Юнру руки в кровь разобьёт, но вылечит любые повреждения на теле брата.</p><p>Время пролетело незаметно. Небо окрасилось розовыми оттенками заката. Подошла очередь вручения подарков именинникам.</p><p>Цзян Фэнмянь преподнёс Вэй Усяню бесподобный меч из зачарованной стали.</p><p>«Прекрасен», – Юнру восхищённо охнула, разглядывая тёмные ножны клинка. Оружие поражало скрывающимся в нём духовным потенциалом.</p><p>Её собственный подарок оказался ничуть не хуже. Редкие свитки с рецептами лечебных настоев и эликсиров ласкали взгляд добротным плетением. Юнру едва сдерживала желание немедленно засесть за их изучение. Несколько свитков привлекали особое внимание. Они оказались перевязаны золотыми лентами с изображением белоснежного пиона сорта «Сияние средь снегов» – ясное свидетельство о принадлежности записей богатейшей библиотеке Ордена Ланьлин Цзинь. Большая редкость, ведь Орден Цзинь яро защищал свои секреты, в том числе в искусстве врачевания. Получить хотя бы копии записей из их сокровищницы считалось небывалой удачей! Тем не менее, сейчас на столике Юнру возвышалась горка не копий, а оригинальных свитков! Деревянные дощечки потемнели от времени, а пергамент в некоторых местах покрывали бурые пятна. Ей подарили рукописные труды Великих Мастеров!</p><p>Юнру с трудом верила в происходящее. Удивлённый взгляд девушки сам собой обращался к Мадам Юй: только той было под силу получить подобную драгоценность. Уже много лет лучшей подругой Юй Цзыюань считалась супруга нынешнего Главы Ордена Ланьлин Цзинь, Цзинь Гуаншаня.</p><p>Однако Мадам Юй на девушку не смотрела. Безмятежная строгость хозяйки Пристани Лотоса должна была свидетельствовать о её полной непричастности к подобному подарку. Юнру терялась в догадках, но с удовольствием отметила едва заметное мерцание кожи женщины. Девушка без труда узнала действие одной из своих мазей. Юй Цзыюань пользовалась её подарком! Юнру благодарно улыбнулась.</p><p>Цзян Яньли с улыбкой протянула девушке алый футляр с праздничным набором гребней и шпилек:</p><p>– У тебя прекрасные волосы. В высокой причёске они будут смотреться ещё лучше.</p><p>Залюбовавшись заколками, Юнру едва не пропустила подарок Вэй Усяня. Брат с хитрой улыбкой сунул в её руки объёмную книгу с пурпурной обложкой и ярко красными нитями переплёта. Девушка в замешательстве перелистала абсолютно чистые страницы.</p><p>– Сестрёнка, я всю ночь голову ломал, что же тебе подарить. Сегодня утром даже в медицинское крыло ходил в поисках идеи для подарка. Там встретил целителя Фанга, и знаешь, что случилось?</p><p>– Что же?</p><p>– Он запустил в меня книгой! – Вэй Усянь покатился со смеху. – Книгой! Представляешь?</p><p>Юнру хмыкнула: в последние годы плохое самочувствие значительно изменило характер старого целителя. Всё чаще он пребывал в раздражённом состоянии. Вэй Усянь же умудрился появиться перед ним в самое неблагоприятное время. По утрам Фанг Ичоу обыкновенно мучился головными болями и ломотой в суставах. Неудивительно, что парня приняли неласково. Однако это по-прежнему не объясняло странный подарок брата. Девушка непонимающе смотрела на вовсю веселящегося юношу.</p><p>Видя её недоумение, Вэй Усянь, видимо, решил сжалиться:</p><p>– Мой подарок – это книга для записей. Ты можешь использовать её по своему усмотрению, – парень лукаво подмигнул. – Можешь даже записывать всякие разные «секретики», в случае чего я буду знать, где их подсматривать!</p><p>На заливистый смех Вэй Усяня улыбнулись все, кто сидел рядом. Юнру же залилась ярким румянцем и прижала к груди книгу. Замечательный подарок, её собственный, подаренный брату накануне, был в разы скромнее. Сущая безделушка – небольшая подвеска – украшала флейту брата. Нефритовое колечко с резными лотосами покачивалось на алом шёлковом шнурке от каждого движения.</p><p>Цзян Чэн остался последним в очереди для вручения подарков. Однако парень был напряжён и казался даже расстроенным:</p><p>– Я бы хотел вручить подарок немного позднее. После праздника.</p><p>– А почему не сейчас?! Неужели он такой большой, что ты не смог унести, Цзян Чэн? – поддел брата Вэй Усянь.</p><p>– Ничего подобного!</p><p>Юнру примирительно улыбнулась:</p><p>– Уверена, подарок особенный или заказан издалека. А-Ин, прояви уважение к шиди и прекращай паясничать.</p><p>Вэй Усянь важно кивнул, но хихикать не перестал:</p><p>– Хорошо, сестрёнка, я проявлю уважение и... Ай!</p><p>Девушка, таки, ткнула его локтем под рёбра.</p><p>Юнру оказалась права: подарки Цзян Чэна близнецам действительно доставлялись издалека – к началу торжества их не успели привезти.</p><p>Вечером Цзян Чэн вручил названому брату зачарованный лук и колчан. Оружие оказалось отличного качества. Перед самой Ночной Охотой Вэй Усянь радостно скакал по стрельбищу: стрелял из нового лука во все мишени подряд, неизменно поражал самый центр. Юнру только качала головой на подобную ребячливость. Наблюдая за резвящимся братом, она не заметила подошедшего Цзян Чэна. Парень протянул ей обтянутую нарядным белым шёлком коробочку:</p><p>– Конечно, это не как у сестры, но мне понравилась.</p><p>Юнру осторожно открыла подарок и поражённо охнула: на белом шелке лежала прекрасная нефритовая заколка для волос в форме лотоса. Лепестки драгоценного цветка в отделке из фиолетовой канвы покрывали перламутровое напыление, а две слезинки янтаря, что на тонких цепочках спускались по краям, явно были зачарованы.</p><p>Девушка благодарно улыбнулась, аккуратно закрепила подарок на волосах:</p><p>– Она прекрасна! Спасибо, А-Чэн! Какая тонкая работа!</p><p>Лицо Цзян Чэна разгладилось в ответной улыбке. С откровенным удовольствием он разглядывал девушку:</p><p>– Тебе очень идет.</p><p>Юнру в смущении закусила губу. Щёки залил яркий румянец.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Глава 6. Воспоминание шестое. Бутон лотоса и Облачные Глубины</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– В холодные периоды года стоит особенно заботиться о своём организме, дабы предотвратить заболевания, возникающие при блокировании срединного меридиана лёгких под воздействием такого внешнего фактора, как «ветер». Болезнь возникает из-за нарушения беспрепятственного течения Ци по меридианам, – Вэй Юнру тихонько диктовала вслух то, что выводила на бумаге свитка аккуратная кисточка. – Стоит различать симптомы заболеваний для правильного определения будущего типа лечения и воздействия на нужные меридианы.</p><p>При симптомах: головная боль, озноб, боль в суставах, сухой кашель, а также прозрачные выделения из носа, – следует понимать, что возбудителем болезни стало переохлаждение организма типа «ветер-холод».</p><p>Если ощущается постоянная жажда, болезненно воспалено горло, повышена температура тела, наблюдается обильное потоотделение, а выделения из носа имеют желто-зеленый цвет, то это болезнь инфекционного типа «ветер-жар».</p><p>При первых симптомах заболевания стоит провести сеанс акупрессуры<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a>, мягко массируя нужные меридианы большими пальцами, задерживаясь на каждой точке до пятнадцати вдохов. Воздействие на Да Чжуй<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2">[2]</a>, Цзюй Чи<a href="#_ftn3" id="_ftnref3" name="_ftnref3">[3]</a>, Фэн Чи<a href="#_ftn4" id="_ftnref4" name="_ftnref4">[4]</a> и Хэ Гу<a href="#_ftn5" id="_ftnref5" name="_ftnref5">[5]</a> стимулирует иммунную систему и излечивает недуг. В случае заболевания с осложнениями стоит обратиться к акупунктуре по тем же меридианам.</p><p>Для лечения заболевания инфекционного типа «ветер-жар» больному надлежит принимать очищенный и порезанный дольками корень имбиря, тщательным образом пережёвывать его и проглатывать, не запивая. Пить воду, обязательно разогретую до комнатной температуры, рекомендуется до принятия лекарства, – девушка тихо улыбнулась: недавно она давала имбирь заболевшей поварихе Ордена. Та поправилась в течение двух дней.</p><p>На самом деле болезнь главной поварихи Пристани Лотоса доставила всем большие хлопоты. Естественно, больную тут же уложили в кровать и заменили помощниками, но на протяжении двух дней кухня Ордена осталась без своего лидера. Адепты и семья Главы ходили голодными, так как есть стряпню, приготовленную поварятами, было практически невозможно. Казалось, только Вэй Усянь пребывал в восторге от количества жгучего перца и специй в блюдах. Цзян Яньли всячески пыталась помочь, но руководить бригадой поваров и готовить на несколько сотен адептов была просто не способна.</p><p>– Корень имбиря обладает отличными противовоспалительными эффектами: способствует отложению носа, ушей, горла, обильному отделению слизи, – продолжала записи Юнру. – При простудных заболеваниях рекомендуется не реже одного раза в день пить чай с нарезанными кусочками имбиря.</p><p>Настойку на основе цветов ромашки лекарственной и вытяжки из цветов эхинацеи пурпурной следует давать заболевшему не менее трёх раз в день сразу после приёма пищи для поддержания естественного иммунитета организма. Водные процедуры на период лечения следует ограничить.</p><p>При любом течении болезни необходимо выпивать в день не менее пяти чаш горячей воды с долькой лимона. Обильное питье способствует выведению болезни из тела.</p><p>Несмотря на отсутствие аппетита у больного, принимать пищу стоит регулярно, не менее трёх раз в день. В случае появления кашля в ежедневный рацион рекомендуется включить блюдо из зелёного лука и яйца. Шесть стеблей зелёного лука перемешивают с чашей коричневого сахара и тремя чашами воды, доводят до кипения, достают лук и добавляют в отвар белок свежего яйца. Зелёный лук обладает способностью разжижать мокроту и выводить её из лёгких. Также для облегчения кашля больному можно растирать грудную клетку и спину в области лопаток крепким рисовым вином. Массаж в этом случае предпочтительнее делать предварительно разогретыми у очага ладонями, совершая интенсивные круговые движения без сильного нажима на кожу.</p><p>Состояние бодрствования больного лучше всего сократить. Сон также оказывает лечебные свойства на организм. При неспокойном сне или лихорадке на лоб заболевшего следует накладывать прохладный компресс, заменяя его по мере нагревания.</p><p>Компресс можно сделать из различных освежающих трав несколькими способами. Лучшим выбором будет мята перечная, мелисса обыкновенная и анис лекарственный: они обладают охлаждающим и успокаивающим воздействием на тело и дух человека. Чистые тряпицы компресса следует либо окунуть в прохладную воду с маслами названных растений, либо высушенными травами переложить слои компресса. Эффект будет равным в обоих случаях, – Юнру глубоко вздохнула и отложила кисть. Поправив грузы на концах свитка, девушка утомлённо прикрыла глаза: чернилам надо высохнуть. Рецепт от простудных заболеваний закончен.</p><p>Учитель Фанг стал совсем слаб, поэтому Юнру взяла на себя обязанности целителя Ордена. Приходилось практически неотлучно находиться в медицинском блоке Пристани Лотоса, что несказанно утомляло. Однако девушка не жаловалась: ей нравилось чувствовать себя нужной.</p><p>Правда, теперь добавлялось беспокойство за старого целителя – что ни день, а ему становилось всё хуже: ноги отказали ещё месяц назад, а дыхание стало поверхностным и частым. Юнру понимала свою беспомощность перед временем, как и то, что учителю Фанг жить осталось от силы месяц, но без устали отпаивала старика укрепляющим настоем, слушая в ответ тихие ругательства на горькие лекарства.</p><p>Вздохнув, Юнру поймала взглядом солнечный луч, что уютно примостился в чаше для чернил. Девушка встала и аккуратно перенесла только что завершённый свиток на стол для просушивания.</p><p>Цзян Яньли в последнее время всё чаще негодовала: Юнру шёл шестнадцатый год, но пока она не то, что не получала просьб о помолвке, но даже не желала встречаться с кем бы то ни было из потенциальных женихов.</p><p>«Шицзе не понимает: мне не хочется ни с кем знакомиться», – Юнру задумчиво потёрла переносицу. Год назад она наконец призналась себе, что названый брат вызывает в ней далеко не братские чувства. Она любила Цзян Чэна нежно, трепетно. Эта любовь была подобна только что появившемуся цветку лотоса, выросшему там, где не положено. Вырезать молодой бутон казалось кощунством, поэтому Юнру не смела подавлять чувства, обратив их в заботу.</p><p>Юнру понимала, что рано или поздно их с Цзян Чэном пути разойдутся, но до последнего хотела оставаться на его стороне. В сложившихся обстоятельствах девушка решила стать полноценным семейным лекарем, чтобы хоть так, но всегда иметь возможность видеть любимого.</p><p>Цзян Чэн в будущем обязательно женится, у него будут дети. На этой мысли больно кольнуло в районе сердца, но Юнру отмахнулась от неразумных эмоций. Она будет заботиться о наследниках Цзян Чэна как о своих собственных. Вполне возможно, она тоже выйдет замуж. Тогда всю нежность и заботу, на которую только способна, Юнру обещала сама себе подарить своим собственным детям. В то, что у неё может возникнуть любовь к какому-то другому мужчине, девушка не верила. Цзян Чэн уже сейчас занимал все её мысли. Как всё обернётся в будущем, не хотелось даже думать.</p><p>Открыть названому брату свои чувства также не представлялось возможным. Мало того, что подобное признание разрушит их добрые дружеские отношения, так ещё и скандал случится грандиозный. Мадам Юй была твёрдо настроена женить Цзян Чэна на дочери какого-нибудь главы Ордена заклинателей, дабы ещё больше укрепить влияние Юньмэн Цзян и расширить территории владений. Цзян Чэн, казалось, не возражал ничуть.</p><p>На глаза Юнру навернулись слёзы.</p><p>– Соберись, – скомандовала себе девушка. – Ты изначально понимала, что так будет. Никто не заставлял тебя влюбляться в собственного названого брата.</p><p>Однако вся чёткость осознания ситуации, в которой Юнру оказалась по своей воле, не мешала девушке мечтать. Каждый раз, когда её брат, Вэй Усянь, увлечённо флиртовал с очередной девушкой на рынке, Юнру представляла себя и Цзян Чэна в подобной ситуации. Свободно и открыто улыбаться юноше, не скрывая своей симпатии, наклониться к нему чуть ближе, чем того позволяли правила, ласково коснуться ладошкой волос и лица любимого – всё это могло быть только в фантазиях Юнру.</p><p>Мечты мечтами, но реальность жестоко расставляла всё на свои места.</p><p>Пару месяцев назад Пристань Лотоса покинула делегация из Ордена Мейсян<a href="#_ftn6" id="_ftnref6" name="_ftnref6">[6]</a> Ян. Глава Ордена Ян вроде и приезжал для того, чтобы договориться с Юньмэн Цзян о совместном обучении адептов, да только приехал он в сопровождении своей пятнадцатилетней красавицы дочери Мейлин.</p><p>Юнру привычно сцепила ладони за спиной и подошла к окну.</p><p>Цзян Чэн, как наследник Ордена Юньмэн Цзян, сопровождал молодую госпожу Ян, пока Юнру выхаживала очередного адепта, неудачно подвернувшего ногу на тренировке. Названая сестра утверждала, что Ян Мейлин брату ни за что не может понравиться, хотя при этом не уточняла причины своей уверенности. Вэй Усянь пел красоте Мейлин дифирамбы, а Цзян Чэн только довольно посмеивался на это. Юнру за те две недели, что делегация из Ордена Ян провела в Пристани Лотоса, из окна своей лаборатории частенько замечала троицу прогуливающейся по набережной.</p><p>После отъезда гостей Мадам Юй не раз давала понять, что дева Ян ей понравилась своей кротостью и добродетелью, намекала Цзян Яньли на правах старшей дочери Юньмэн Цзян пригласить девушку к ним погостить, а Цзян Чэну уделить особенное внимание молодой особе.</p><p>Тонкая ладошка нежно коснулась заколки в буйных волосах. С тех пор, как год назад она получила украшение в подарок, не было и дня, чтобы великолепный лотос не расцветал в её локонах. Девушка вздохнула: на душе отчего-то стало тоскливо. В последнее время её встречи с Цзян Чэном ограничивались только совместными приёмами пищи за обедом и ужином, когда в главном зале поместья надлежало собраться всей семье. В остальное время парни были заняты либо тренировками, либо приключениями где-то за пределами резиденции Цзян.</p><p>Юнру радовалась, что дружба её брата и Цзян Чэна за годы стала только крепче: юноши были неразлучны. Девушка могла под предлогом встречи с братом видеться с Цзян Чэном сколько угодно. Правда, такие моменты выпадали редко: обязанности целителя Ордена забирали практически всё время. Всё же, видеть смеющееся шуткам Вэй Усяня лицо любимого было приятно.</p><p>Юнру часто задумывалась, почему любовь к кому-то вызывает столько противоречивых чувств? Казалось, один единственный устремлённый прямо на тебя взгляд любимого может вознести на небеса, подарить сладкие грёзы наяву. А в следующий миг переключивший своё внимание на что-либо другое Цзян Чэн рушит все те воздушные замки, что ты успела себе навыдумывать. Девушка усмехнулась: её любовь сильно отдаёт едва спелой локвой, первой в урожае, – кислой сладостью.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Уже месяц брат и Цзян Чэн находятся на обучении в Облачных Глубинах – резиденции Великого Ордена заклинателей Гусу Лань.</p><p>Письма от них приходят регулярно, чему Юнру несказанно рада. Ещё в тот день, когда лодка с Вэй Усянем и Цзян Чэном на борту только скрылась за горизонтом, увозя юношей в Гусу, Юнру осознала, что уже по ним скучает.</p><p>Девушка достала из рукава ханьфу небольшой белый платочек с вышитыми по краям облаками – сувенир из Облачных Глубин, что прислал брат с последним письмом. Платок не был особенно дорогим: Вэй Усянь написал, что купил его в одной из лавок Гусу, но вышитые узоры показались Юнру очень нежными и симпатичными.</p><p>Письма из Облачных Глубин приходили раз в три-четыре дня.</p><p>Брат писал много, но в основном жаловался на количество правил в ордене, на отсутствие вкусной еды и ранний отбой.</p><p>Особое место в письмах Вэй Усяня занимал один конкретный адепт Гусу Лань – Лань Ванцзи, которого брат чаще называл «Лань Чжань». Насколько Юнру смогла понять из сообщений брата, Лань Ванцзи был одним из «нефритов» клана Лань – младший сын Главы ордена, известный всем своей добродетелью и чистотой. Девушка никогда с ним не встречалась, но фигурой Ванцзи был достаточно известной, так что в общих чертах Юнру понимала, что брат нарывается на крупные неприятности, позволяя себе свои обыкновенные шалости по отношению к «Лань Чжаню». Юнру устало прикрыла глаза. Брат когда-нибудь успокоится? Она же правда переживает за него! А что, если кто-то не выдержит его шуток и убьёт исподтишка, вот тот же благодетельный Лань Ванцзи, например?</p><p>Впрочем, такое количество слов о ком-то не из семьи Цзян приятно удивило девушку. Брату стоит быть более вежливым, если он хочет подружиться с Лань Ванцзи. Ведь не заметить интерес Вэй Усяня к этому человеку было просто невозможно. Юнру искренне пожелала брату удачи.</p><p>Если письма брата переполнялись эмоциями, то Цзян Чэн писал просто, даже сухо. Он описывал природу, великолепие гор Гусу и Облачных Глубин, рассказывал об учебных дисциплинах, которые им преподают, о приглашённых учениках из других кланов, а ещё описывал выходки Вэй Усяня (на этих строках девушка краснела за брата). Для Юнру каждое письмо от Цзян Чэна становилось маленьким сокровищем, которое надлежало спрятать и временами перечитывать, любуясь родным почерком.</p><p>С каждым полученным письмом Юнру скучала всё больше. Они впервые расстались на столь долгое время. Не видеть любимые лица юношей становилось практически невыносимо. Девушка очень хотела поехать к ним в Гусу Лань! Да она была готова поехать куда угодно, только бы, наконец, обнять брата и хотя бы издалека увидеть Цзян Чэна.</p><p>– А-Ру, не хочешь навестить брата? – спросил за завтраком Цзян Фэнмянь.</p><p>Девушка чуть не подавилась, так как только что об этом думала. Юнру подняла ошарашенный взгляд на дядю и немного недовольную, но так же ожидающую ответа, Мадам Юй.</p><p>– Разве это не запрещено? – Юнру боялась верить в собственную удачу.</p><p>– Езжай, – фыркнула Юй Цзыюань, отпивая чай. – Может, хоть ты остановишь тот поток писем, что присылают нам из Гусу.</p><p>Юнру радостно улыбнулась, быстрее ветра завершила завтрак и поспешила собирать вещи. В полдень она, вне себя от счастья, с кормы лодки махала рукой на прощание Цзян Фэнмяню и названой сестре.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Лань Цижэнь прогуливался по тропинкам владений ордена, раздражённо размышляя о самом шумном, самом непослушном из прибывших учеников, полном разочаровании – Вэй Усяне. Он словно пятно, которое марает белые одежды их клана до такого состояния, что приходится выкидывать драгоценный шёлк. Хотя старший ученик Юньмэн Цзян был очень талантлив, у Лань Цижэня сводило скулы от одного присутствия Вэй Усяня.</p><p>– Только попадись мне на глаза за бесполезным занятием, Вэй Усянь, месяц будешь стоять на коленях у Стены Послушания!</p><p>Сейчас у учеников был перерыв на медитацию, но, конечно, Вэй Усянь потратит это время на шалости.</p><p>Увидев фигуру впереди, Лань Цижэнь резко остановился. «Невозможный человек! Как он посмел!» – от возмущения лицо учителя налилось краской, бородка мелко подрагивала. – «Это точно последняя капля!»</p><p>Вэй Усянь в женских одеждах, с легким макияжем, который делают девы, чтобы подчеркнуть свою красоту, стоял под деревом, задумчиво рассматривая здание библиотеки. Бесстыдник, нахал! Сегодня он лично накажет этого дерзкого мальчишку!</p><p>– Вэй Усянь! – чеканя шаг, Лань Цижэнь направился к возмутителю спокойствия.</p><p>Фигура начала растерянно озираться по сторонам, как будто ища кого-то. «Так он ещё и кого-то втянул в это!» – ярость вскипела в жилах учителя.</p><p>– Я к тебе обращаюсь!</p><p>Этот бесстыдник, непонимающе моргнув, удивленно указал на себя. «Прикидывается идиотом? Его это не спасёт!»</p><p>– Это уже вверх неприличия! Живо приведи себя в порядок, как и подобает мужчине!</p><p>Лицо проказника побелело. Прижав руки к груди, он стал пятиться от Лань Цижэня.</p><p>– Вэй Усянь, твои выходки переходят все возможные и невозможные границы! – откровенное непонимание и паника на лице юноши только подлили масла в огонь гнева учителя.</p><p>– Дядя, что случилось? – раздался рядом спокойный, полный радушия голос Лань Сичэня.</p><p>Юнру во все глаза уставилась на молодого мужчину в белоснежных одеяниях, высокий чистый лоб которого охватывала шёлковая лента: «Быть настолько красивым – просто преступление!»</p><p>– Погляди, что он выдумал на этот раз: обрядился женщиной! Хорошо хоть не падшей! – Лань Цижэнь повернулся к племяннику.</p><p>Сичэнь перевёл взгляд на «Вэй Усяня», ласково поманил к себе. Повесив голову, «парень» подошёл ближе, но всё же остался на безопасном расстоянии от разъярённого Лань Цижэня.</p><p>– Дядя, позволь представить тебе гостью нашего ордена – воспитанница Ордена Юньмэн Цзян, насколько мне известно, ещё и достаточно умелый целитель – Вэй Аи, имя в быту – Юнру. Она – сестра-близнец Вэй Усяня, – Цзэу Цзюнь со свойственной ему мягкостью внес ясность в ситуацию.</p><p>– Сестра-близнец? – Лань Цижэня, казалось, удар хватит, настолько он поменялся в лице.</p><p>– Приветствую, досточтимый Лань Цижэнь! – Юнру вспомнила о хороших манерах, низко поклонилась. – Спасибо, что всегда присматриваете за моим братом.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь спрятал улыбку, а учитель, кажется, на мгновение разучился дышать.</p><p>– С приездом в Облачные Глубины! – наконец нашёлся Лань Цижэнь, а про себя порадовался манерам девушки. «Надеюсь, с ней проблем не будет: двоих «Вэй Усяней» я просто не выдержу!»</p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> <strong>Акупрессура</strong> (<strong>точечный</strong> <strong>массаж</strong>) — лечение и профилактика заболеваний через давление на определённые точки тела.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2">[2]</a> <strong>Точка</strong> <strong>Да Чжуй</strong> находится во впадине под седьмым шейным позвонком</p><p><a href="#_ftnref3" id="_ftn3" name="_ftn3">[3]</a> <strong>Точка Цзюй Чи </strong>— это углубление у лучевого края локтевой складки при согнутой в локте руке. Точки парные</p><p><a href="#_ftnref4" id="_ftn4" name="_ftn4">[4]</a> <strong>Точка Фэн-чи</strong> находится на затылке, это впадина под нижней кромкой затылочной кости. Точки парные</p><p><a href="#_ftnref5" id="_ftn5" name="_ftn5">[5]</a> <strong>Точка Хэ-гу </strong>— точка 100 болезней, находится между большим и указательным пальцем. Точки парные.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref6" id="_ftn6" name="_ftn6">[6]</a> Мейсян – «аромат сливы»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Глава 7. Воспоминание седьмое. Три волшебных дня и неприятности</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вэй Юнру провела в Облачных глубинах три чудесных дня. Пейзажи вокруг завораживали своей безмятежностью. Степенные адепты в белоснежных одеяниях были как на подбор красавцами, но и они блёкли перед великолепием «первого нефрита». От гостеприимной улыбки до  неприличия красивого, высокого и статного Лань Сичэня начинали мелко дрожать коленки.</p><p><a id="_Toc386496" name="_Toc386496"></a>Вэй Усянь рос очень привлекательным юношей, был ярок, импозантен и красив той живой красотой, что заставляет оборачиваться и томно вздыхать вслед. Все вокруг говорили, что близнецы очень похожи, вот даже Лань Цижэнь их спутал. Поэтому Юнру не без основания полагала, что тоже обладает достаточно приятной наружностью, пусть не красавица, но была, несомненно, милой и нежной.</p><p><a id="_Toc386497" name="_Toc386497"></a>Однако рядом с «нефритом» Лань, казалось, любая девушка почувствует себя серой мышью. Именно так себя сейчас чувствовала Юнру. После первой не слишком приятной встречи «первый нефрит» вызвался проводить Юнру и помочь найти брата, оговорившись, что поиски юноши в это время дня могут занять значительное время.</p><p><a id="_Toc386498" name="_Toc386498"></a>Девушка провела целых полчаса наедине с Лань Сичэнем, медленно прогуливаясь по Облачным Глубинам. Беседовать с наследником Гусу Лань было одно удовольствие: приятные тихие интонации голоса, мягкий взгляд, плавные жесты – всё это до ужаса напоминало дядю Цзян Фэнмяня.</p><p><a id="_Toc386499" name="_Toc386499"></a>Братьев они обнаружили у небольшого пруда прямо за кухней. Вэй Усянь развалился на поваленном в воду кривом стволе дерева, лениво жевал травинку и о чём-то увлеченно вещал юноше с веером. Цзян Чэн же прислонился к стволу другого дерева и дремал на зелёной траве.</p><p><a id="_Toc386500" name="_Toc386500"></a>Увидев пару, спускающуюся к ним по ступеням, Вэй Усянь кинулся обниматься. От его дикого вопля «СЕСТРЁНКА!» небольшая стайка диких уток резко сорвалась в небо, Цзян Чэн соскользнул со ствола дерева и рухнул лицом в траву, а парень с веером выронил свою драгоценность из рук.</p><p><a id="_Toc386501" name="_Toc386501"></a>– На территории Облачных Глубин запрещён шум, – мягко напомнил Лань Сичэнь. – Однако, учитывая обстоятельства, полагаю, не случится ничего страшного, если чуть-чуть пошуметь. Будьте осторожны: не попадитесь дяде на глаза, – «нефрит» обворожительно улыбнулся Юнру и удалился.</p><p><a id="_Toc386502" name="_Toc386502"></a>– Как ты здесь оказалась? – Цзян Чэн подскочил к девушке с горящими ошалевшими глазами.</p><p><a id="_Toc386503" name="_Toc386503"></a>– Дядя Цзян предложил вас проведать, я ведь предупреждала в последнем письме, – Юнру вопросительно посмотрела на брата.</p><p><a id="_Toc386504" name="_Toc386504"></a>– Ох, я, кажется, забыл сказать Цзян Чэну о твоём визите, – в голосе Вэй Усяня не было ни одной виноватой нотки.</p><p><a id="_Toc386505" name="_Toc386505"></a>«Цзян Чэн тогда разозлился на брата. Даже в очередной раз пообещал его поколотить», – с улыбкой вспомнила Юнру.</p><p><a id="_Toc386506" name="_Toc386506"></a>Молодого юношу представили Юнру как Не Хуайсана – младшего брата Главы Ордена Цинхэ Не. Не Хуайсан имел весьма приятную внешность, а неизменный веер в его руках добавлял образу очарования.</p><p><a id="_Toc386507" name="_Toc386507"></a>Три дня Юнру купалась во внимании брата, любимого Цзян Чэна и Хуайсана. Однако юношам надо было посещать учебные занятия. Поэтому всю первую половину дня Юнру по приглашению Лань Сичэня с большим удовольствием посвящала время изучению книг по медицине в библиотеке Гусу Лань. В оставшееся время юноши ни на миг не оставляли её одну, не давая заскучать. Брат, по своему обыкновению, без умолку болтал обо всём на свете. Не Хуайсан тихонько посмеивался в веер на шутки Вэй Усяня и иногда вставлял довольно остроумные замечания. Цзян Чэн отчего-то хмурился чаще обычного, особенно в те моменты, когда девушка беседовала с Лань Сичэнем или Не Хуайсан привлекал её внимание мягким касанием веера к руке.</p><p><a id="_Toc386508" name="_Toc386508"></a>Здесь же, в Облачных Глубинах, Юнру представили наследнику Ордена Ланьлин Цзинь и жениху названой сестры – Цзинь Цзысюаню. От количества божественно красивых парней вокруг у Юнру уже начала кружиться голова. Однако Цзинь Цзысюань показался девушке странно зажатым, несмотря на всю свою спесь и высокомерие. Юнру отмахнулась от неуместной обеспокоенности о наследнике Цзинь.</p><p><a id="_Toc386509" name="_Toc386509"></a>Знаменитого Лань Ванцзи Юнру увидеть так и не удалось: брат что-то недовольно буркнул о том, что «Лань Чжаня» отправили с поручением в Ланьлин Цзинь. Лань Сичэнь пообещал при первой же возможности познакомить столь «одарённую юную особу» с братом:</p><p><a id="_Toc386510" name="_Toc386510"></a>– Он, несомненно, по достоинству оценит ваши таланты, дева Вэй. Мы наслышаны о событиях, произошедших на церемонии вашего представления обществу заклинателей полтора года назад. Не будет ли большой вольностью с моей стороны просить Вас поделиться с целителями Гусу Лань рецептом заживляющей ожоги мази, которую Вы преподнесли в Дар Ордену Юньмэн Цзян?</p><p><a id="_Toc386511" name="_Toc386511"></a>Юнру было очень приятно подобное внимание к своим трудам. Конечно же, она согласилась поделиться несколькими рецептами. С Лань Сичэнем они много обсуждали искусство врачевания. Особенно «нефриту» понравились составы чая, которые Юнру привезла в подарок Ордену Гусу Лань. Цзян Чэн потемнел лицом, когда застал их за чаепитием под большой сакурой. «Весь тот день он ходил раздражённый больше обычного», – вздохнула Юнру.</p><p><a id="_Toc386512" name="_Toc386512"></a>Время в Облачных Глубинах пролетело незаметно. Утром четвёртого дня за ней из Юньмэн Цзян прислали нескольких адептов для сопровождения. Безмятежный Лань Сичэнь, внезапно погрустневший брат, Не Хуайсан с очаровательным румянцем на щеках и злющий Цзян Чэн проводили Юнру в обратный путь.</p><p> </p><p><a id="_Toc386513" name="_Toc386513"></a> </p><p>***</p><p><a id="_Toc386514" name="_Toc386514"></a> </p><p>Юнру всё ещё находилась под впечатлением от Облачных Глубин, когда ровно через два месяца Цзян Фэнмянь привёз Вэй Усяня домой. Девушка только вздыхала: брат умудрился подраться с наследником Ордена Ланьлин Цзинь – Цзинь Цзысюанем.</p><p><a id="_Toc386515" name="_Toc386515"></a>Мадам Юй метала громы и молнии, даже слуги старались лишний раз не попадаться ей на глаза. Несчастные адепты ордена прибегали в медицинское крыло в три раза чаще обычного, мотивируя это очередной «травмой», – настолько Юй Цзыюань загоняла их на тренировочном поле. Ничего удивительного: помолвка Цзян Яньли и Цзинь Цзысюаня, которую матери детей заключили ещё при их рождении, была расторгнута по обоюдному согласию отцов из-за «отсутствия взаимных чувств между молодыми особами»! Да что дети могут понимать во взрослых вещах?!</p><p><a id="_Toc386516" name="_Toc386516"></a>Вэй Усянь не то, чтобы сильно печалился из-за случившегося, однако расстроенный вид названой сестры добавлял виноватые черты в образ юноши. О том, почему же всё-таки состоялась драка между юношами и каким образом в это была втянута Цзян Яньли, брат отказался делиться даже с Юнру, каждый раз ловко меняя тему и отвлекая.</p><p> </p><p><a id="_Toc386517" name="_Toc386517"></a> </p><p>***</p><p><a id="_Toc386518" name="_Toc386518"></a> </p><p>– Вскоре должна прибыть лодка из Гусу Лань. Ты пойдёшь встречать Цзян Чэна? – названая сестра тихонько вошла в лабораторию Юнру.</p><p><a id="_Toc386519" name="_Toc386519"></a>– Конечно, пойду! Я завершила на сегодня все дела. Соскучилась по шиди безумно. В последнее время его письма стали совсем короткими: видимо, экзамены в Облачных Глубинах действительно весьма серьёзные, – с самого утра Юнру пребывала в приподнятом настроении. Спустя долгие девять месяцев, показавшиеся вечностью, сегодня она увидит любимого! В предвкушении долгожданной встречи Юнру не смогла сомкнуть глаз всю ночь.</p><p><a id="_Toc386520" name="_Toc386520"></a>– Ты готова? – девушки тепло улыбнулись друг другу. – Тогда пойдём. Я хотела зайти в лавку: у нас закончились специи.</p><p><a id="_Toc386521" name="_Toc386521"></a>– Дева Вэй! – двери медицинского блока с шумом распахнулись. – Где вы, дева Вэй? – в голосе адепта звучала откровенная паника.</p><p><a id="_Toc386522" name="_Toc386522"></a>Юнру метнулась в смотровую комнату. На пороге стоял мертвенно бледный адепт, весь в крови. На его руках безвольно лежало тело младшего ученика – мальчика лет десяти. «Бен Йи», – вспомнила девушка.</p><p><a id="_Toc386523" name="_Toc386523"></a>– Быстро! Положи его на стол! Что случилось? – Юнру зажала одной рукой глубокую рваную рану на боку ребёнка, другой - методично ощупывала остальное тело.</p><p><a id="_Toc386524" name="_Toc386524"></a>– Я услышал крик Бен-сюна и побежал на него. Мальчик лежал под деревом на обломанной ветке. Возможно, он упал с дерева, когда лазил за локвами.</p><p><a id="_Toc386525" name="_Toc386525"></a>– Откуда на тебе столько крови? – голос целителя Вэй был жёстким и точным.</p><p><a id="_Toc386526" name="_Toc386526"></a>– Это не моя кровь, – адепт запнулся. – Мне пришлось бежать сюда окольными дорогами: сейчас время для самостоятельной тренировки на поле, Бен-сюн прогулял занятие. Если учитель узнает, что его нет...</p><p><a id="_Toc386527" name="_Toc386527"></a>– Ясно. Дальше я сама, поскорее переоденься, пока тебя не увидел учитель, – Юнру закончила накладывать тугую повязку на рану мальчика и принялась разрезать его штаны. – Глубокое повреждение тканей брюшной полости. Органы, слава богам, не задеты. Сломана правая нога. Потребуется жёсткая фиксация: голеностопные суставы обеих ног повреждены. Он упал на ноги, – тихонько проговаривала девушка.</p><p><a id="_Toc386528" name="_Toc386528"></a>– А-Ру, я могу помочь?– мягкий голос Яньли выдернул Юнру в реальность.</p><p><a id="_Toc386529" name="_Toc386529"></a>– Шицзе! Прости, я не смогу пойти с тобой на пристань. Передавай мой привет шиди. Мы увидимся, как только мальчик придёт в сознание: надо убедиться, что нет сотрясения, – Юнру закусила губу. Ей очень хотелось видеть Цзян Чэна, но Бен Йи нуждался в незамедлительной помощи. – А-Ли, ты не могла бы принести жидкий бульон для мальчика? После лекарств он проснётся сильно голодным.</p><p><a id="_Toc386530" name="_Toc386530"></a>Цзян Яньли кивнула и тихонько удалилась. Ей нравилось видеть Юнру такой собранной и решительной, печалили только причины подобного поведения сестры: «Бедный Бен Йи». Девушка горестно вздохнула.</p><p><a id="_Toc386531" name="_Toc386531"></a>Юнру занималась раненым мальчиком весь оставшийся день и всю следующую ночь, не позволяя себе ни на минуту оставить ребёнка. Мальчик потерял много крови. Ночью у Бен Йи началась лихорадка.</p><p><a id="_Toc386532" name="_Toc386532"></a>Цзян Яньли дважды заходила к Юнру: приносила еду и сменную одежду для сестры, так как та походила на «мясника из лавки» – платье на груди и рукава до локтя были густо измазаны кровью. Названая сестра сообщила, что Цзян Чэн благополучно прибыл, здоровый и довольный, Юнру облегчённо вздохнула.</p><p><a id="_Toc386533" name="_Toc386533"></a>Утром ребёнок наконец пришёл в себя. Сотрясения мозга не было. Предположения адепта оказались верны: под ногами мальчика сломалась ветка, когда тот лазил на дерево за локвами.</p><p><a id="_Toc386534" name="_Toc386534"></a>Бен Йи предстояло провести в медицинском блоке не менее месяца: рана на боку была хотя и неопасной, но очень глубокой, да и ноги восстановятся полностью не раньше, чем через пару месяцев.   </p><p><a id="_Toc386535" name="_Toc386535"></a>Перевалило уже далеко за полдень, когда смертельно уставшая Юнру смогла оставить уснувшего больного и немного отдохнуть: «Бен Йи будет спать до утра. Утром надо будет сменить повязки и переложить жгуты на ногах».</p><p><a id="_Toc386536" name="_Toc386536"></a>Солнце нестерпимо резало глаза, ноги ступали неуверенно. Дойдя до коридора, ведущего к женской половине поместья, Юнру прислонилась к стене и устало прикрыла глаза. Под веками моментально заплясали яркие блики – первый признак переутомления. Эмоции в ожидании любимого и тяжёлый больной сделали своё дело – она готова была отключиться прямо на месте.</p><p><a id="_Toc386537" name="_Toc386537"></a>– Такими темпами ты скорее загонишь себя в гроб, чем кого бы то ни было вылечишь. Сколько ты не спала?– сердитый голос быстро привёл в чувства.</p><p><a id="_Toc386538" name="_Toc386538"></a>– А-Чэн?! – Юнру удивлённо распахнула глаза. Перед ней действительно стоял Цзян Чэн, сияющий силой и молодостью, в ярких лучах солнца ещё прекрасней, чем в её мечтах. Девушка судорожно сглотнула. – Отлично выглядишь! Добро пожаловать домой!</p><p><a id="_Toc386539" name="_Toc386539"></a>– Зато ты выглядишь так, будто сейчас грохнешься в обморок, – Цзян Чэн ещё больше нахмурился. – Я не видел тебя с момента возвращения, поэтому шёл в лабораторию проверить, что случилось. Сестра сказала, что у тебя внезапно появился тяжёлый больной, но не настолько же он серьёзно болен, чтобы ты толком ничего не ела уже вторые сутки и едва стояла на ногах!</p><p><a id="_Toc386540" name="_Toc386540"></a>– Бен Йи сильно поранился, я не могла оставить его одного, – Юнру отчего-то начала оправдываться.</p><p><a id="_Toc386541" name="_Toc386541"></a>– Я понял. Сейчас с ним всё хорошо? – девушка только кивнула. – Ты без сил, отправляйся к себе. Я прикажу нагреть ванну и принесу обед из кухни в твои покои.</p><p><a id="_Toc386542" name="_Toc386542"></a>«А-Чэн здесь, рядом, ругается на меня, беспокоится!» – на фоне утомлённого гула в голове яркими вспышками проносились счастливые мысли.</p><p><a id="_Toc386543" name="_Toc386543"></a>– Я очень рада тебя видеть! Безумно соскучилась, – девушка потянулась обнять названого брата, но едва не упала, когда опора в виде стены исчезла.</p><p><a id="_Toc386544" name="_Toc386544"></a>– Хватит! Я тоже очень рад тебя видеть, но тебе надо отдохнуть, – поймал горе-целителя Цзян Чэн. – Идти сама сможешь? – Юнру кивнула куда-то в плечо юноше.</p><p><a id="_Toc386545" name="_Toc386545"></a>«Всё так же пахнет лотосами. Мой А-Чэн вернулся», – очередная счастливая мысль. Юнру выпустила парня из объятий и тихонько побрела вдоль стены в свою комнату.</p><p><a id="_Toc386546" name="_Toc386546"></a>– Я сейчас принесу тебе еды и зайду вечером проверить, хорошо? – голос Цзян Чэна был полон беспокойства.</p><p><a id="_Toc386547" name="_Toc386547"></a>Девушка кивнула, не оборачиваясь, и внезапно начала оседать на пол.</p><p><a id="_Toc386548" name="_Toc386548"></a>– Вэй Аи! Да что же это такое?! Зачем так загонять себя? Живо в кровать, – Цзян Чэн легко подхватил девушку на руки и твёрдым шагом направился к её покоям.</p><p><a id="_Toc386549" name="_Toc386549"></a>– Спасибо, А-Чэн, – еле слышно выдохнула Юнру в его шею и отключилась, почувствовав себя в безопасности.</p><p><a id="_Toc386550" name="_Toc386550"></a>Сквозь сон девушка слышала такое родное ворчание Цзян Чэна, потом её аккуратно опустили на что-то мягкое. Последним воспоминанием стало нежное прикосновение к волосам – заколку вынули. Тёплый поцелуй остался на щеке. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Глава 8. Первые искры. Праздник Середины осени. Часть первая. Приятная встреча</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Ха! Неужели ты всерьез считаешь, что сможешь получить приз в выступлениях по стихосложению и сценическому искусству? – Цзян Чэн бросил скептический взгляд на довольного Вэй Усяня.</p><p><a id="_Toc386553" name="_Toc386553"></a>– Почему нет? Стихи я складываю весьма ловко! – хулиганская улыбка расцвела на губах юноши, глаза задорно блеснули.</p><p><a id="_Toc386554" name="_Toc386554"></a>– Ну-ну! Не за твои ли «ловкие» стишки тебе накануне прилетело от поварихи?</p><p><a id="_Toc386555" name="_Toc386555"></a>– О, она просто не прочувствовала всю прелесть сравнения свежеиспечённых баоцзы с милыми пухлыми щёчками её дочери, – Вэй Усянь вовсю веселился.</p><p><a id="_Toc386556" name="_Toc386556"></a>– А-Сянь, так нельзя, – Цзян Яньли тихонько покачала головой с улыбкой, Юнру спрятала смех в рукаве дорожного платья.</p><p><a id="_Toc386557" name="_Toc386557"></a>– Скажи «спасибо», что Мадам Лю за такое сравнение тебе голову не оторвала. Нашёл, с чем сравнивать лицо молодой девушки! – Цзян Чэн откровенно ворчал на брата, однако в его глазах плясали яркие смешинки.</p><p><a id="_Toc386558" name="_Toc386558"></a>Компания пребывала в приподнятом настроении с момента получения приглашения к участию в развлекательных мероприятиях, посвященных празднованию Середины осени. Хотя все ежегодно отмечали этот замечательный праздник в кругу семьи, один раз в три года избранный орден заклинателей устраивал Фестиваль луны или, иначе, фестиваль Любования полной луной.</p><p><a id="_Toc386559" name="_Toc386559"></a>Фестиваль являлся колоссальным событием, праздником для всей страны. Проводились шумные ярмарки, игрища и показательные выступления. Организовывать подобное мероприятие считалось крайне престижным, поэтому многие ордена заклинателей выдвигали свои кандидатуры на роль очередных хозяев в открытом голосовании на Совете Кланов.</p><p><a id="_Toc386560" name="_Toc386560"></a>В этом году право организовать и провести Фестиваль Луны на Празднике середины осени выпало Великому Ордену заклинателей Ланьлин Цзинь. Учитывая богатство, а также пристрастие Ордена Пионов<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a> к золотому цвету, все без исключения участники фестиваля с трепетом ожидали чего-то грандиозного.</p><p><a id="_Toc386561" name="_Toc386561"></a>Стоит отметить, что Орден Ланьлин Цзинь не разочаровал никого, объявив о том, что в рамках фестиваля Любования полной луной состоятся Соревнования Достойнейших среди молодого поколения заклинателей в нескольких категориях. Более того, хозяева фестиваля обещали лучшим в номинациях преподнести драгоценные призы. Очевидно, каждый был в предвкушении. Все знали: если Цзинь Гуаншань обещает ценные подарки, это будет действительно что-то стоящее! Правда, участвовать в Соревнованиях могли только молодые заклинатели, сформировавшие золотое ядро – таково было условие Ордена Ланьлин Цзинь. Участникам предстояло показать не только собственные способности, но и степень владения духовными силами. Для юных заклинателей же участие в состязаниях предоставляло возможность помериться силами с равными себе. Что может быть более захватывающим?!</p><p><a id="_Toc386562" name="_Toc386562"></a>Сегодня рано утром делегация Ордена Юньмэн Цзян – Цзян Фэнмянь, Цзян Ваньинь, Цзян Яньли, Вэй Усянь и Вэй Юнру в сопровождении еще нескольких адептов и охраны выехала из Пристани Лотоса. Девушки с комфортом путешествовали в повозке, выполненной в цветах клана Цзян, Глава ордена и юноши ехали рядом верхом на лошадях. Мадам Юй сообщила, что не желает тратить своё время на «бесполезные развлечения», однако детей и старших адептов всё же отпустила на праздник.</p><p><a id="_Toc386563" name="_Toc386563"></a>– А-Ру, ты же будешь участвовать в показательных выступлениях? – Цзян Яньли чуть тронула девушку за руку, отвлекая внимание от созерцания окружающего пейзажа.</p><p><a id="_Toc386564" name="_Toc386564"></a>– Конечно же будет! Она столько готовилась! Несомненно, покорит всех своим великолепием, можешь даже не сомневаться! – Вэй Усянь гордо расправил плечи: его сестра просто не может не выиграть. – Стоит только А-Аи взойти на арену, сомневаться судьям не придётся: приз достанется ей!</p><p><a id="_Toc386565" name="_Toc386565"></a>– А-Ин, ты пристрастен. Уверена, будет сложно состязаться в этой номинации с другими. Сейчас много талантливых гимнасток и мастеров боевых искусств среди девушек. Кому, как не тебе, знать, что мой уровень духовных сил ещё недостаточно высок, – Юнру попыталась скрыть собственное нетерпение, однако она тоже верила, что выступит достойно.</p><p><a id="_Toc386566" name="_Toc386566"></a>– Чушь! Ты развиваешься в очень хорошем темпе. Будь уверена, всем понравится твоё выступление! – даже Цзян Чэн откровенно упивался предвкушением праздника и Соревнований Достойнейших.</p><p><a id="_Toc386567" name="_Toc386567"></a>– Выиграете ли вы в категории, которую для себя изберёте, или же нет – не самое важное. Помните, мы едем на праздник: развлекитесь хорошенько. Неясно, когда еще выпадет шанс отдохнуть, – Цзян Фэнмянь с неизменной добротой смотрел на детей. Он прекрасно понимал, какие события могут случиться в ближайшем будущем: Орден Цишань Вэнь всё больше наседал на другие кланы, задавливая своим авторитетом. Нынешний фестиваль вполне может стать последним «свободным» праздником.</p><p><a id="_Toc386568" name="_Toc386568"></a>На лица братьев набежала тень: в последнее время практически все ночные охоты заканчивались стычками с адептами Цишань Вэнь. Заклинатели Ордена Солнца не стеснялись отбирать добычу у других кланов, а тех, кто оказывал сопротивление, приходилось позднее лечить от побоев. Драки с участием адептов Цишань Вэнь стали обычным делом. Однако все травмы сопротивляющимся были нанесены лишь кулаками, поэтому подобные инциденты, не без нажима со стороны Главы Ордена Цишань Вэнь – Вэнь Жоханя, получили характеристику на Совете Кланов – «потасовки нестройных умов», то есть дети просто не сошлись во мнениях. Выходки адептов Цишань Вэнь осуждались всеми, но молча или за закрытыми дверями.</p><p><a id="_Toc386569" name="_Toc386569"></a>– Орден Цишань Вэнь пришлёт на Фестиваль свою делегацию. Будьте крайне осторожны в общении с их адептами, ни в коем случае не провоцируйте ссоры, – Цзян Фэнмянь был расстроен самим фактом возможной опасности для детей и воспитанников. Можно было бы отказаться от участия в празднике, однако Глава Ордена Цзян прекрасно понимал, что не способен обмануть надежды молодёжи и лишить их развлечения.</p><p><a id="_Toc386570" name="_Toc386570"></a>Дети почтительно склонили головы перед Главой ордена:</p><p>– Конечно, отец, дядя Цзян!</p><p><a id="_Toc386571" name="_Toc386571"></a>– Что это за улыбочка такая, Вэй Усянь? – возмущению Цзян Чэна не было предела. – Отец о серьёзных вещах говорит! Ты же вечно первый нарываешься на неприятности!</p><p><a id="_Toc386572" name="_Toc386572"></a>– Ни на что я не нарываюсь! – Вэй Усянь протестующе замахал руками, выпустив поводья коня, отчего тот недовольно мотнул головой. – На последней охоте я вовсе не был виноват: адепты Цишань Вэнь сами свалились в ту огромную яму-ловушку с грязью, – ликующая улыбка сверкнула на лице сорванца. Никто не сомневался в том, кто устроил эту ловушку и факт «удачного падения» в яму злополучных заклинателей. В тот раз было много ругани и недовольства со стороны Мадам Юй, но, так как пострадали только клановые одеяния и гордость молодёжи Ордена Вэнь, происшествие прошло без последствий. – Кроме того, если что-то случится, у нас есть А-Аи: поставит на ноги в течение дня!</p><p><a id="_Toc386573" name="_Toc386573"></a>– За такое поведение я не буду тебя лечить! – Юнру чуть надула губки.</p><p>Вэй Усянь схватился за грудь, изображая, что сестра ранила его в самое сердце. Сопротивляться обаянию негодника не было сил ни у кого, через мгновение уже вся компания весело смеялась.</p><p><a id="_Toc386574" name="_Toc386574"></a>В подобном замечательном настроении прошёл весь остаток пути до городка Фухуа<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2">[2]</a>, что располагался на границе подконтрольных территорий Орденов Юньмэн Цзян и Ланьлин Цзинь. Ещё издали компания увидела заполненный праздничной суетой город, уютно устроившийся на берегу небольшого озера. Бесконечный людской поток тянулся со всех сторон к главным воротам. Пешие, на конях, в повозках, в паланкинах люди прибывали каждую минуту.</p><p><a id="_Toc386575" name="_Toc386575"></a>Солнце уже близилось к горизонту, окрашивая пейзажи в оранжевые цвета, когда делегация Юньмэн Цзян въехала на центральную улицу Фухуа. Вокруг них тут же сомкнулась толпа, что пестрела всеми цветами радуги. С лиц прохожих не сходили улыбки, радостные поздравления с праздником доносились со всех сторон. Гостей встречали как дорогих родственников. Казалось, что весь город – это одна большая семья, где все счастливы видеть друг друга. Да и сам Фухуа нарядно украсили. Везде горели фонарики с изображением пиона «Сияние среди снегов» – кланового узора хозяев фестиваля – Ордена Ланьлин Цзинь. Нарядные девушки в жёлтых одеяниях осыпали вновь прибывших гостей лепестками цветов, устилая ими дорогу. Свет, радостный смех и музыка лились из каждого окна, каждой двери, приветливо приглашали присоединиться к веселью.</p><p><a id="_Toc386576" name="_Toc386576"></a>– Вот это да! – только и могли восторженно вздыхать молодые адепты Юньмэн Цзян, окунаясь в праздничную атмосферу душевного тепла и единения.</p><p><a id="_Toc386577" name="_Toc386577"></a>– Прежде всего, нам стоит разместиться в гостинице. Позднее можете пойти погулять в городе. Насколько я понял, чуть выше по центральной улице организована ярмарка, правее находятся арены и ринги для соревнований. Лавки открыты постоянно в течение всего праздника. Не отказывайте себе в развлечениях, но будьте осторожны, – Глава Ордена Цзян давал последние наставления, пока молодые люди его ещё слушали. С улыбкой вздохнул: стоит им только оставить вещи в комнатах гостиницы, найти кого-нибудь из адептов, а особенно названых братьев, станет просто невозможно. – А-Ли, А-Ру, что бы вы хотели посетить сегодня?</p><p><a id="_Toc386578" name="_Toc386578"></a>– Я бы хотела зайти в несколько лавок и на ярмарку. Люди пока только приезжают в город, полки с товарами ещё полны, – Юнру прекрасно понимала: сейчас – единственная возможность купить что-либо необычное и интересное.</p><p><a id="_Toc386579" name="_Toc386579"></a>– Думаю, нам стоит прогуляться по городу, – Цзян Яньли как обычно поддержала желание сестры.</p><p> <a id="_Toc386580" name="_Toc386580"></a>– Так и поступим! Я составлю вам компанию, – кивнул Цзян Фэнмянь. – А-Ин, А-Чэн, вы… – встретившись с двумя парами горящих глаз, Глава ордена усмехнулся. – К утру вернитесь в комнаты, отдохните перед состязаниями, завтра вам предстоит выбрать категории, в которых будете участвовать.</p><p><a id="_Toc386581" name="_Toc386581"></a>– Да! – счастливо заулыбались юноши. Глава ордена дал добро! Теперь их ничто не сможет остановить: они развлекутся на славу!</p><p> </p><p><a id="_Toc386582" name="_Toc386582"></a> </p><p>***</p><p><a id="_Toc386583" name="_Toc386583"></a> </p><p>– Цзян Чэн, смотри-смотри, вокруг сказителя толпа, пойдём послушаем! – Вэй Усянь потянул за собой жующего пирожок Цзян Чэна.</p><p><a id="_Toc386584" name="_Toc386584"></a>Они уже успели побывать в трёх лавках, отведали несколько видов пряного праздничного вина и пробежались по рядам ярмарки. Цзян Чэн несколько утомился после подобного марафона, но у брата, кажется, энергии ещё было в избытке. Потому передышка возле сказителя оказалась как нельзя кстати: можно перевести дух. Вэй Усянь явно не собирается закругляться, да и самому Цзян Чэну ещё много чего хотелось посмотреть.</p><p><a id="_Toc386585" name="_Toc386585"></a>– В далекие-далекие времена существовало десять солнц, – голос сказителя был отлично поставлен: вокруг него собралась большая толпа, однако каждый прекрасно слышал человека в центре. – Они выезжали на небо по очереди, но однажды взошли одновременно. Огромный пожар разлился по земле. Жар едва не уничтожил все живое, но храбрый лучник Хоу И стрелами сбил девять светил.</p><p><a id="_Toc386586" name="_Toc386586"></a>– Императрица неба с тех пор благоволила ему и подарила эликсир, дарующий бессмертие и небесную жизнь в качестве божества. Она посоветовала не принимать эликсир сразу, а сначала подготовиться и провести год в молитвах. Хоу И принёс эликсир домой, спрятал его на стропилах. У лучника была любимая красавица-жена Чан Э. Хоу И наказал жене хранить волшебный напиток. Через некоторое время императрица вновь призвала лучника.</p><p><a id="_Toc386587" name="_Toc386587"></a>– Когда Хоу И отсутствовал, в его дом пришёл нехороший человек, жаждущий бессмертия, – драматическая пауза, слушатели заворожено задержали дыхание. – Он угрожал Чан Э. Верная жена Хоу И, помня наказ мужа, не могла отдать волшебный напиток в дурные руки, – сказитель увлеченно потрясал руками, для большей убедительности своей истории. – Чан Э выпила эликсир сама! – сказитель повысил голос, в ответ по толпе прошёлся судорожный вздох. – Сразу после этого женщина стала божеством.</p><p><a id="_Toc386588" name="_Toc386588"></a>– Она перенеслась на Луну и стала жить там в одиночестве. Вместе с нею находился только нефритовый заяц, толкущий в ступке снадобье бессмертия. Чан Э была вынуждена тосковать по мужу издалека, – несколько женщин в толпе болезненно застонали, сочувствуя героине. – Хоу И тоже горевал, глядя на ночное светило.</p><p><a id="_Toc386589" name="_Toc386589"></a>– В один день луна показалась ему особенно близкой, он бежал за ней изо всех сил, но не смог догнать. Тогда тоскующий муж стал в своем саду делать подношения жене из ее любимых блюд и благовоний. После смерти Хоу И вознёсся на солнце. Раз в год пятнадцатого дня восьмого месяца Хоу И и Чан Э встречаются на небосклоне. В этот день Луна необычайно прекрасна.</p><p><a id="_Toc386590" name="_Toc386590"></a>– С тех далеких времен люди, знающие эту грустную историю, приносят еду в жертву Чан Э, надеясь помочь влюблённым вновь воссоединиться, для себя же просят защиты богини Луны. Так возник праздник, благодаря которому мы с вами сегодня встретились<a href="#_ftn3" id="_ftnref3" name="_ftnref3">[3]</a>, – сказитель завершил свой рассказ мягкой улыбкой и раскрытыми к слушателям объятьями. Толпа разразилась радостными криками и поздравлениями.</p><p><a id="_Toc386591" name="_Toc386591"></a>– Лучшее вино во славу прекрасной богини Луны только в нашей лавке. Попробуйте и убедитесь сами! – зазывала близлежащей лавки очень вовремя рассчитал время своего появления, радостная толпа от места сказителя ринулась пробовать «лучшее вино богини».</p><p><a id="_Toc386592" name="_Toc386592"></a>Вэй Усяня и Цзян Чэна оттеснили к лотку со сладкими локвами в карамели. Братья с удовольствием лакомились сладостями, пока неспешно прогуливались по нарядно сияющей улице. Всюду слышались стихи с посвящением Луне, песни, заливистый смех, проводились театральные постановки, выступления гимнастов с шестом. Дети свободно играли на улице. Толпа двигалась, пританцовывая: праздник был у всех в крови.</p><p><a id="_Toc386593" name="_Toc386593"></a>Вдруг вдалеке мелькнули знакомые белоснежные одеяния. Вэй Усянь резко сорвался с места, да так быстро, что Цзян Чэн еле успел это заметить.</p><p><a id="_Toc386594" name="_Toc386594"></a>– Вот точно же, Лань Чжань! Я не ошибся! – радостно завопил Вэй Усянь. Парень прыгал над толпой и радостно махал рукой двум фигурам, степенно отдыхающим в беседке.</p><p><a id="_Toc386595" name="_Toc386595"></a>– Вэй Усянь, да стой ты! – Цзян Чэн едва догнал брата. – Куда ты так спешишь? О! Цзэу Цзюнь<a href="#_ftn4" id="_ftnref4" name="_ftnref4">[4]</a>, Ханьгуан Цзюнь<a href="#_ftn5" id="_ftnref5" name="_ftnref5">[5]</a>, приветствую вас! – раскрасневшийся после выпитого вина Цзян Чэн всё-таки вспомнил о том, как приветствовать благородных знакомых из Ордена Гусу Лань.</p><p><a id="_Toc386596" name="_Toc386596"></a>– Вэй Усянь, Цзян Ваньинь, рады видеть вас в добром здравии! – Лань Сичэнь приветливо улыбнулся. Братья поднялись навстречу гостям. Лань Ванцзи молча склонил голову в поклоне.</p><p><a id="_Toc386597" name="_Toc386597"></a>– Лань Чжань, Лань Чжань! Ты тоже приехал развлекаться? – Вэй Усянь, позабыв о том, что стоит ответить должным образом на приветствие, скакал вокруг Лань Ванцзи. – Вот уж не думал, что встречу тебя здесь! А ведь уже много больше девяти вечера. Вы, получается, нарушаете правила, раз ещё не отдыхаете? – глаза парня ярко блестели то ли от выпитого вина, то ли от света фонарей вокруг.</p><p><a id="_Toc386598" name="_Toc386598"></a>Лань Ванцзи безмолвно смотрел на красочную толпу площади.</p><p><a id="_Toc386599" name="_Toc386599"></a>– В период проведения фестиваля наставники позволили адептам отходить ко сну в полночь, – не изменяя своей приветливой улыбке, Лань Сичэнь давал пояснения вместо молчаливого брата.</p><p><a id="_Toc386600" name="_Toc386600"></a>– Здорово! Значит, мы можем вместе поучаствовать в вечерних гуляньях, – Вэй Усянь счастливо рассмеялся. – Что же вы тут тогда одни сидите, если вам позволили развлекаться? Что вы пьёте? Чай? Это – чай?! На празднике, где вино льётся рекой? Серьёзно?! – глаза парня полезли на лоб, стоило ему только взглянуть на маленький столик беседки. – Нет, так дело не пойдёт, мы с Цзян Чэном только что были в местной лавке, там подают замечательное вино, да и покушать можно. Да, верно! Вперед! – Вэй Усянь горел энтузиазмом исправить досадную неприятность: чай на Празднике середины осени, подумать только!</p><p><a id="_Toc386601" name="_Toc386601"></a>– Адептам Гусу Лань запрещен алкоголь, – попытался отказаться Лань Сичэнь, но Вэй Усянь уже схватил его брата за рукав ханьфу и уверенно потащил ко входу в таверну. Лань Ванцзи явно пытался вырвать руку из хватки неуёмного парня. Видимо, у него это не особенно получалось.</p><p><a id="_Toc386602" name="_Toc386602"></a>– Он опять за своё! – Цзян Чэн со стоном закрыл лицо рукой. – Дождётся ведь, Ханьгуан Цзюнь его точно поколотит!</p><p><a id="_Toc386603" name="_Toc386603"></a>– Очень в этом сомневаюсь! – Лань Сичэнь рассмеялся. – Думаю, нам стоит поспешить за ними, Ванцзи не всегда удаётся сдерживать свои чувства!</p><p><a id="_Toc386604" name="_Toc386604"></a>– Да уж, пойдём. Хотя думаю, что это именно Лань Ванцзи стоит защищать от Вэй Усяня.</p><p><a id="_Toc386605" name="_Toc386605"></a>Вот в такой необычной компании прошёл поздний ужин в таверне под названием «Ксифенг».<a href="#_ftn6" id="_ftnref6" name="_ftnref6">[6]</a> Вэй Усянь болтал без умолку, опрокидывая в себя одну чашу вина за другой, Цзян Чэн от него не отставал. «Нефриты» клана Лань, конечно же, не пили алкоголь, однако с большим удовольствием отведали предложенные праздничные блюда. Лань Сичэнь активно участвовал в беседе, по достоинству оценивал организацию Праздника Орденом Ланьлин Цзинь, убранство города и состояние общего счастья. Однако, чем больше адептами Юньмэн Цзян было выпито вина, тем более напряжённым становился взгляд янтарных глаз, как и без того идеально прямая спина Лань Ванцзи.</p><p><a id="_Toc386606" name="_Toc386606"></a>Через некоторое время под нестройные, но заливистые мелодии музыкантов площадь перед лавкой «Ксифенг» превратилась в танцевальную площадку. Люди, изрядно зарядившись вином, с упоением танцевали. Пустились в пляс все без исключения, не различая статус и ранг.</p><p><a id="_Toc386607" name="_Toc386607"></a>Стоило только адептам из Пристани Лотоса услышать первые ноты мелодии, братья переглянулись и одновременно выскочили из таверны в толпу танцующих. Лань Сичэнь и Лань Ванцзи последовали за Вэй Усянем и Цзян Чэном. Нет, танцевать они вовсе не собирались, но и покинуть разгорячённых вином братьев никак не могли. Остановившись в стороне от лихо пляшущей толпы, Лань Сичэнь обратил внимание, что Ванцзи не сводит завороженных глаз с Вэй Усяня.</p><p><a id="_Toc386608" name="_Toc386608"></a>– Они неплохо двигаются, – проявленное откровенное внимание брата к кому бы то ни было – редкость. Лань Сичэнь даже не знал, как на это реагировать. – Правду говорят, что в Пристани Лотоса умеют развлекаться. Я давно не чувствовал подобную лёгкость после общения с кем-то.</p><p><a id="_Toc386609" name="_Toc386609"></a>– Мгм, – янтарные глаза следили за одной фигурой, то появляющейся в толпе, то исчезающей. Алая лента в волосах и гибкий стан, подчёркнутый фиолетовыми клановыми одеяниями, выгодно выделяли танцующего. </p><p><a id="_Toc386610" name="_Toc386610"></a>– Даже ты смог сегодня расслабиться, это радует, – Лань Сичэнь всё ещё наблюдал за братом.</p><p><a id="_Toc386611" name="_Toc386611"></a>– Он пьёт слишком много алкоголя, – Лань Ванцзи резко вдохнул и отвернулся от танцующих.</p><p><a id="_Toc386612" name="_Toc386612"></a>Лань Сичэнь удивлённо перевёл взгляд на толпу: что же так взволновало брата? Оказалось, какая-то девушка повисла на шее Вэй Усяня, жарко шепча ему что-то на ухо, отчего юноша раскраснелся ещё больше и заливисто смеялся, обнимая девушку за талию.</p><p><a id="_Toc386613" name="_Toc386613"></a>– Нам стоит вернуться в комнаты, – голос Лань Ванцзи прозвучал странно расстроенно.</p><p><a id="_Toc386614" name="_Toc386614"></a>– Но мы не можем оставить их одних в таком состоянии! Они же пьяны! – Лань Сичэнь обеспокоенно оглянулся на брата.</p><p><a id="_Toc386615" name="_Toc386615"></a>– С ними всё будет хорошо, – Лань Ванцзи резко развернулся и быстрым шагом направился в сторону гостиницы.</p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> Клановый узор Ордена Ланьлин Цзинь – белоснежный пион сорта «Сияние среди снегов».</p><p><a href="#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2">[2]</a> <strong>Фухуа</strong> – «процветающий».</p><p><a href="#_ftnref3" id="_ftn3" name="_ftn3">[3]</a> Иллюстративная вставка – пересказ легенды взят отсюда: <a href="http://fb.ru/article/353233/prazdnik-seredinyi-oseni-v-kitae-ili-torjestvo-pod-svetom-lunyi">http://fb.ru/article/353233/prazdnik-seredinyi-oseni-v-kitae-ili-torjestvo-pod-svetom-lunyi</a></p><p><a href="#_ftnref4" id="_ftn4" name="_ftn4">[4]</a> <strong>Цзэу Цзюнь</strong> – титул Лань Сичэня.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref5" id="_ftn5" name="_ftn5">[5]</a> <strong>Ханьгуан Цзюнь</strong> – титул Лань Ванцзи.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref6" id="_ftn6" name="_ftn6">[6]</a> <strong>Ксифенг</strong> – «западный феникс».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Глава 9. Первые искры. Праздник Середины осени. Часть вторая. Первый день</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Утреннее солнце ярко освещало главный зал поместья правителя Фухуа. Столы для дорогих гостей были уставлены всевозможными угощениями. Комфорт и убранство помещения приглашали расслабиться и насладиться приятной компанией. Зал потихоньку наполнялся людьми. Отовсюду доносились степенные разговоры и тихий смех. Гости искренне радовались возможности отдохнуть от повседневных забот. Вот-вот должен начаться приветственный приём в честь начала фестиваля Луны. Адепты в жёлтых одеяниях с пионом на груди помогали расположиться уже прибывшим заклинателям. Девушки-подавальщицы без устали подливали вино в чаши, угодливо заглядывая в глаза высокопоставленным гостям.</p><p>Последними в зал вошли главы великих орденов заклинателей. Цзинь Гуаншань занял место во главе пира: хозяину фестиваля надлежало видеть остальных гостей. Его сын и наследник Ордена Ланьлин Цзинь – Цзинь Цзысюань  – сел по правую руку от отца: сегодня ему отводилась роль распорядителя пира. Чуть ниже разместились Не Минцзюэ – глава Ордена Цинхэ Не, Лань Цижэнь – исполняющий обязанности главы Ордена Гусу Лань и Цзян Фэнмянь – глава Ордена Юньмэн Цзян. Наследники великих орденов тоже присутствовали в зале, однако сидели позади старших с откровенно скучающими лицами. Сегодняшнее мероприятие носило официальный характер. Их присутствие было обязательно. Поэтому юноши только расстроенно вздыхали, когда с улицы доносились обрывки весёлого смеха и музыки. Там, за пределами этого зала, всеми красками играла жизнь, а они вынуждены сидеть здесь, в обществе родителей. Не Хуайсан легко обмахивался веером, рассматривая окружающую обстановку и хихикая над шутками Вэй Усяня. Цзян Чэн недовольно ворчал на брата, мучаясь головной болью после вчерашних развлечений. Лань Сичэнь и Лань Ванцзи, как обычно, стали предметом жгучего интереса у всех присутствующих в зале дам. Их жаркий шёпот слышался повсюду: «Невозможно красивые! Сияние подобное небожителям!».</p><p>– Лань Чжань, Лань Чжань, посмотри на меня! – Вэй Усянь чуть откинулся за своим столом, чтобы лучше рассмотреть прямые спины «нефритов», обтянутые белым шёлком. Ванцзи перевёл взгляд янтарных глаз на красующегося юношу.</p><p>– Они правы! Ты само совершенство! Отлично выглядишь! – хулиганская улыбка, озорные искры в глазах, Вэй Усянь искренне обрадовался, что удалось обратить на себя внимание «второго нефрита». – Надеюсь, нам сегодня удастся сыграть вместе. С нетерпением жду этого!</p><p>– Вэй Ин, не смей! – Цзян Чэн дернул брата за рукав.</p><p>– Да я же ничего не делаю. Вот, как видишь, здороваюсь с Сичэнем и Ванцзи! – парень невинно состроил глазки Лань Сичэню. Наследник Гусу Лань мягко улыбнулся в ответ.</p><p>– Вздор, – одними губами прошептал Лань Ванцзи и вновь развернулся к окну. Усянь радостно рассмеялся: пусть даже так, но ему ответили!</p><p>Негромкий уютный гул в зале мгновенно стих, когда глава Великого Ордена Цишань Вэнь в сопровождении двоих сыновей широкими шагами вошёл в зал.</p><p>– Глава Ордена Цишань Вэнь, прошу сюда, Вам с сыновьями отвели почётные места, – адепт в жёлтых одеяниях поспешил проводить высоких гостей.</p><p>– Вэнь Жохань, приветствую тебя! Как славно, что вам удалось посетить наш скромный фестиваль, – Цзинь Гуаншань поднялся навстречу заклинателям. – В последнем письме ты сообщал о своей большой занятости. Однако я до последнего надеялся, что адепты столь почтенного ордена примут участие в Соревнованиях Достойнейших наравне со всеми остальными, – приятная улыбка не сходила с лица Главы Ордена Ланьлин Цзинь: капризный гость требовал к себе повышенного внимания. В сложившихся обстоятельствах это чётко осознавали все присутствующие. Кроме того, большая часть малых кланов заклинателей, главы которых также сегодня находились в зале, были вассалами Ордена Цишань Вэнь.</p><p>– Как видишь, Цзинь Гуаншань, мы нашли время приехать на фестиваль. Несомненно, адепты Цишань Вэнь выступят достойно, – о голос Вэнь Жоханя можно было порезаться, настолько колко и холодно прозвучали его слова в тишине пиршественного зала. – Однако у меня возникают сомнения в твоём действительном желании видеть нас здесь. Орден Ланьлин Цзинь всегда славился своим гостеприимством. Что же случилось в этот раз? – Цзинь Гуаншань удивленно поднял брови, не понимая, что не понравилось гостям. – Вместо покоев в главном поместье фестиваля для делегации Цишань Вэнь отвели всего лишь гостиницу на центральной площади, – кто-то нервно закашлялся. Гнев Вэнь Жоханя был настолько явным, что у многих в зале выступил холодный пот.</p><p>Не Минцзюэ зло усмехнулся: все без исключения делегации орденов были размещены в гостиницах. Ордену Цишань Вэнь предоставили лучшие помещения в городе, однако надменности и высокомерию клана Солнца<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a> не было предела.</p><p>– Вэнь-сюн, уверяю тебя, эта досадная оплошность вызвана суматохой начала фестиваля! Я немедля отдам необходимые распоряжения, – Цзинь Гуаншань нервно раскрыл веер и тут же его захлопнул. – Не стоит расстраиваться по пустякам. В кратчайшие сроки это недоразумение разрешится. Прошу, присоединяйся к веселью. Угощения сегодня поистине великолепны!</p><p>Глава Ордена Цишань Вэнь презрительно посмотрел на несчастного адепта в желтых одеяниях. Юношу потряхивало от страха, его спина в поклоне согнулась пополам, рука, приглашающая на места для почётных гостей рядом с остальными главами великих орденов, ощутимо подрагивала.</p><p>– Действительно, что-то явно не так с нынешним фестивалем. Вот даже твои адепты не в состоянии указать правильные места для гостей, – Вэнь Жохань приподнял бровь.</p><p>Эмоции на лице Цзинь Гуаншаня трижды успели смениться, прежде чем ему удалось взять себя в руки. Недоумение, гнев и растерянность – пожалуй, сейчас каждый в зале чувствовал себя одинаково. Самодурство представителей Цишань Вэнь переходило все границы. Однако воспротивиться воле Вэнь Жоханя сейчас не мог никто, как и позволить разразиться скандалу.</p><p>Глава Ордена Ланьлин Цзинь раскрыл веер, прикрыл им нижнюю часть лица и сдавленно рассмеялся:</p><p>– Видимо, у юноши от обилия высокопоставленных гостей помутился рассудок. Не следует ругать его за рассеянность, это не стоит нашего внимания. Конечно же, для главы Ордена Вэнь и его сыновей приготовлены места во главе пира, – Гуаншань рукой указал на стол, из-за которого только что поднялся сам. Он дал знак сыну приготовить ещё одно место для Вэнь Чао – второго молодого господина Вэнь.</p><p>Жохань молча кивнул и с комфортом расположился на месте хозяина фестиваля. Цзинь Гуаншань и Цзысюань заняли места рядом с Цзян Фэнмянем и другими главами великих орденов заклинателей.</p><p>Как только все расселись по местам, многие в зале вздохнули с облегчением. Вэнь Чао отдал распоряжение начать пир, и заклинатели переключились на недавно оставленные беседы – обсуждение предстоящих Соревнований Достойнейших и текущих дел.</p><p>Исключая первую острую ситуацию с участием Ордена Цишань Вэнь, официальный приём прошёл без особых происшествий. Были оглашены категории Соревнований Достойнейших, в которых адептам предстояло участвовать, выдвинуты кандидатуры, проведена жеребьёвка порядка выступлений заклинателей в состязаниях и определены составы команд в групповых номинациях.</p><p>Главы кланов и орденов заклинателей желали победы адептам друг друга и принимали точно такие же пожелания для себя. Праздничное настроение вновь вернулось. Участники отправились готовиться к первому состязанию. Только представители Цишань Вэнь, казалось, оставались безразличными к праздничной эйфории, глаза Вэнь Жоханя недобро блестели.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Нет, ты видел это?! Вот это наглость высшей степени! Даже я на такое не способен! – Вэй Усянь нисколько не сдерживался в выражениях, поправляя упряжь на своей лошади.</p><p>Он находился на взводе с тех самых пор, как только в зал вошли заклинатели Цишань Вэнь. Весь пир сыновья Вэнь Жоханя вели себя крайне вызывающе, приставая к официанткам и громко переговариваясь. Вэй Усянь видел, что не он один откровенно возмущён поведением молодых господ Вэнь: Не Минцзюэ еле сдерживался, дядя Цзян был крайне напряжён, да и Лань Цижэнь явно находился не в лучшем расположении духа. Один Цзинь Гуаншань всячески пытался сгладить острые углы на протяжении всего пира, да Цзинь Цзысюань следил за тем, чтобы девушки-подавальщицы к представителям клана Вэнь подходили пореже.</p><p>– Следи за тем, что говоришь! – Цзян Чэн хмурился. – Если кто-либо тебя услышит, Ордену Юньмэн Цзян гарантированы крупные неприятности, – Вэй Усянь в ответ только фыркнул.</p><p>– А-Чэн, А-Сянь, будьте осторожны. Не загоняйте коней слишком. Помните, что сказал отец? Победа – не самое главное. Мы здесь для того, чтобы получить удовольствие от праздника, – Цзян Яньли с нежностью смотрела на юношей. – Забудьте всё дурное и развлекитесь на славу!</p><p>Парни послушались сестру и чуть расслабились. На их лицах вновь заиграли улыбки предвкушения.</p><p>– Мы с шицзе будем наблюдать за состязанием с трибуны. Удачи вам! – Вэй Юнру обняла брата. – Берегите их, пожалуйста! – девушка подошла к лошадям Вэй Усяня и Цзян Чэна, взяла под уздцы, ласково погладила, заглянула в глаза.</p><p>Соревнования Достойнейших открывались первой номинацией – конным поло.  Вот уже на протяжении нескольких десятилетий эта командная игра являлась популярной забавой военных и знати Поднебесной. В общество же заклинателей развлечение пришло сравнительно недавно и то только для того, чтобы чем-то разбавить обязательные занятия адептов по верховому искусству.</p><p>Стоит отметить, что гонять кожаный мяч по полю бамбуковыми клюшками понравилось многим. Сейчас в поло играли практически все, не зависимо от ранга и звания. Именно поэтому на лицах участников состязания светились улыбки: можно было вволю ребячиться и носиться галопом за мячом. Молодым адептам предстояло показать не только ловкость управления конём, но и степень концентрации и скорость реакции.</p><p>У края арены адепты Ланьлин Цзинь повесили большие свитки с турнирными сетками. Шестнадцать орденов заклинателей заявили свои сборные к участию. Жребием участников разбили на четыре подгруппы по четыре команды. Каждому составу предстояло пройти этап отборочного тура, четвертьфинал и полуфинал. Победители полуфинальных игр будут состязаться между собой в финале турнира за первое место и приз номинации Соревнований Достойнейших.</p><p>Участники состязания выстроились в парад у начала игрового поля для приветствия публики. Несколько десятков высоких трибун были до отказа заполнены зрителями. Все с нетерпением ждали начала игры. Как только на поле показался конный строй первого ордена, многоголосый шум толпы превратился в восторженный рёв. Восхищаться действительно было чем: статные адепты в клановых мантиях верхом на скакунах смотрелись бесподобно. Зрители самозабвенно выкрикивали пожелания победы командам. Мужчины возбуждённо обсуждали достоинства и недостатки каждого участника, в то время как девушки и женщины бросали заклинателям цветы и платки, привлекая к себе внимание.</p><p>Верхом молодые заклинатели двигались по кругу внутри арены. Особенно выделялись составы великих орденов. Золотые мантии Ордена Ланьлин Цзинь искрились в лучах солнца. Красуясь, Цзысюань поднял на дыбы своего гнедого жеребца с чёрной гривой, чем вызвал у многих девушек на трибунах завороженный вздох.</p><p>Белыми мантиями с отделкой ярко-красными всполохами пламени отличались одеяния Ордена Цишань Вэнь. Выехав на поле верхом на прекрасных вороных конях, сыновья Вэнь Жоханя даже не повернули головы в сторону трибун. На лицах адептов клана Вэнь играло выражение крайней скуки и пренебрежения ко всему происходящему. Однако публике в запале эмоций было всё равно, какие чувства испытывают участники в настоящий момент, а потому крики в поддержку команды огненно-белых также раздавались с разных концов трибун.</p><p>– Боги, кто это рядом с Лань Сичэнем? – выдохнула Юнру. Она, Цзян Яньли, Мадам Цзинь и Не Хуайсан стояли у барьера трибуны для почётных гостей.</p><p>Истинные сыны облаков – адепты Гусу Лань – выплыли на ещё зелёное, дышащее свежестью покрытие арены верхом на белоснежных грациозных скакунах. Добавьте же сюда белоснежные одеяния и развевающиеся лобные ленты, подчёркивающие правильные и очень красивые лица заклинателей, и получите идеальную картину сошествия небожителей в мир смертных.</p><p>Ничего удивительного, что женская половина публики на трибунах на несколько мгновений забыла, как дышать, а после взорвалась истошными воплями. Признания в любви, восхищении и преклонении перед «небесными созданиями» слышались со всех сторон.</p><p>Лошади под сёдлами обоих «нефритов» с поистине королевским достоинством проносили своих наездников мимо возбуждённо галдящих трибун. Лань Сичэнь ласково улыбался всем сразу, да настолько ловко, что каждый полагал, будто улыбаются исключительно ему. Лань Ванцзи, не изменяя себе, с непроницаемым лицом склонил голову в приветствии зрителей.</p><p>– Это Ханьгуан Цзюнь – Лань Ванцзи, второй сын главы Ордена Гусу Лань и младший брат Лань Сичэня, – Мадам Цзинь, до сих пор увлеченно обсуждавшая с Цзян Яньли команду из Ланьлин Цзинь и, в особенности, своего сына Цзинь Цзысюаня, отвлеклась от беседы лишь на минуту.</p><p>– Так это про него столько рассказывал А-Сянь? Он действительно необычайно красив, – Цзян Яньли с интересом рассматривала великолепных белоснежных наездников.</p><p>– Дева Вэй, обратите внимание, кажется, Цзэу Цзюнь пытается привлечь ваше внимание, – Не Хуайсан аккуратно коснулся сложенным веером руки Юнру.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь, поравнявшись с трибуной для почетных гостей, приветливо вскинул руку. Взгляд выразительных глаз цвета чёрного чая улыбался девушке.</p><p>– Вэй Юнру, полагаю, внимание со стороны столь достойного молодого человека должно вас искренне радовать. Позвольте узнать, как вы познакомились? – Мадам Цзинь удивлённо посмотрела на девушку.</p><p>– Примерно год назад мне посчастливилось гостить несколько дней в Облачных Глубинах, – Юнру с пылающими щеками встряхнула волосами и ответила на приветствие «первого нефрита» лучезарной улыбкой. – Лань Сичэнь был весьма любезен и позволил изучить некоторые книги по медицине библиотеки Гусу Лань. Оказалось, что у нас общее увлечение. С тех пор мы поддерживаем переписку, делимся интересными рецептами и мнением по различным вопросам. Цзэу Цзюнь – благородный человек и интереснейший собеседник.</p><p>– Вот как, – Мадам Цзинь, казалось, была чем-то сильно озадачена.</p><p>– Моя дорогая А-Ру, думаю, тебе сейчас не стоит открыто демонстрировать ваше знакомство, – тихонько прикрыв рукавом рот, прошептала Цзян Яньли.</p><p>Юнру удивлённо вскинула брови и тотчас заметила направленные на неё откровенно враждебные взгляды со стороны юных зрительниц.</p><p>– Да уж, ты права, – девушка тяжело вздохнула и сосредоточенно потёрла переносицу. – Полагаю, мы ничего не можем с этим поделать.</p><p>– О, старший брат! – Не Хуайсан вцепился в поручень трибуны, во все глаза разглядывая адептов в чёрно-золотых мантиях.</p><p>На арену выехала команда Ордена Цинхэ Не. Заклинателей возглавлял сам Не Минцзюэ. Соперники, вытянувшие жребий группы с командой из Нечистой Юдоли<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2">[2]</a>, испытали тихий ужас, ведь Не Минцзюэ слыл неистовым, а его ярости опасались все без исключения. Сейчас же, на арене, широкий разворот плеч и хищный взгляд молодого главы ордена вызвал только одобрительные крики мужской половины трибун и откровенный интерес в глазах дам постарше, что прикрыли лица веерами, с жадностью разглядывая само воплощение животной мощи.</p><p>– Не Хуайсан, примите моё восхищение: команда выглядит грозно! Лошадки тоже крепкие. Да, сложный соперник, – Юнру чуть склонила голову к плечу. – Кстати, почему вы не на поле?</p><p>– Брат сказал, что игра будет жёсткой и опасной, а я слаб физически. Он меня не взял с собой, – Не Хуайсан совершенно не был огорчён своей ролью зрителя. Плавным движением он раскрыл веер и улыбнулся девушке. Юнру в ответ лишь усмехнулась.</p><p>Вдруг у края арены полыхнуло пурпурным: фиолетовые мантии выехали на газон. Адепты Ордена Юньмэн Цзян на резвых лёгких лошадях приветливо махали трибунам. Цзян Чэн во главе команды смотрелся замечательно: молодой красивый юноша с гордой осанкой. Плечи расправлены, глаза сияют решимостью, а на губах играет улыбка предвкушения – само совершенство, достойный сын Юй Цзыюань и Цзян Фэнмяня.</p><p>– А-Чэн, ты сегодня такой красивый, – еле слышно выдохнула Юнру и закусила губу, без зазрения совести любуясь парнем. </p><p>В паре с Цзян Чэном ехал Вэй Усянь. Его конь был откровенно недоволен неспешным шагом парада участников, нетерпеливо бил копытом и вскидывал голову. Сам Вэй Усянь, то и дело успокаивающе похлопывая шею животного, направо и налево рассыпался улыбками и принимал комплименты особенно голосистых девушек. Вэй Усянь приподнялся в седле и радостно замахал рукой трибуне для почётных гостей, через мгновение к нему присоединился Цзян Чэн, сияя светлой улыбкой.</p><p>– У них отличное настроение. Это радует! – Цзян Яньли вскинула руку в приветствии братьям.</p><p>– Постарайтесь! – крикнула Юнру.</p><p>Братья, видимо, услышали, раз одновременно кивнули. Вэй Усянь что-то сказал названому брату и заливисто рассмеялся из-за вмиг смутившегося Цзян Чэна.</p><p>Парад участников завершился. Все команды выстроились перед трибунами, на арену взошли судьи и объявили турнир по конному поло открытым.</p><p>Начиная с этого момента, время, кажется, ускорило свой бег в несколько раз. Команды сменяли друг друга на поле с быстротой молнии. Не успевал один матч завершиться, как объявляли следующих участников, и всё начиналось заново.</p><p>Зрители на трибунах забыли, что значит просто разговаривать друг с другом. Одни сорвали голоса в крике, другие – вовсе не могли связать пару слов вместе. Эмоции зашкаливали,  в голове и на языке остались лишь невнятные вопли восторга. Только представьте себе: ухоженные, великолепно вышколенные лошади под седлами молодых заклинателей галопом носятся по игровому полю. В одной руке адепта повод, в другой – клюшка, и во что бы то ни стало нужно отбить мяч и попасть им в ворота противника. Накал страстей на газоне был под стать бешеному темпу игры, что требовал от участников виртуозного владения животным, умения держаться в седле в любой ситуации и быстрых манёвров.</p><p>Очень скоро отборочные матчи турнира завершились. После недолгого перерыва объявили участников четвертьфинальных игр: восемь команд продвинулись на шаг ближе к финалу турнира. Пять сборных великих орденов заклинателей и ещё три команды орденов рангом пониже должны были встретиться в следующем этапе.</p><p>– Чифэн Цзюнь<a href="#_ftn3" id="_ftnref3" name="_ftnref3">[3]</a> выглядит странно довольным. Их следующий соперник – сборная Цишань Вэнь? – Мадам Цзинь внимательно рассматривала участников.</p><p>– Полагаю, брат вспомнил события сегодняшнего утра, – Не Хуайсан постарался оправдать желание Минцзюэ сорвать злость на братьях Вэнь.</p><p>– Что же, надеюсь, он не станет выходить за рамки дозволенного, – супруга Цзинь Гуаншаня, как хозяйка фестиваля Луны, переживала за безопасность участников.</p><p>– Всё будет хорошо, я уверена, ведь игроки получают удовольствие от состязания, – Цзян Яньли аккуратно сжала ладони Мадам Цзинь в своих.</p><p>Однако матч между сборными из Нечистой Юдоли и Безночного города<a href="#_ftn4" id="_ftnref4" name="_ftnref4">[4]</a> получился крайне напряжённым и жестоким. Команда Цишань Вэнь весь матч агрессивно атаковала соперника, ничуть не сдерживая силы. Двое игроков столкнулись на полном скаку: адепт Цинхэ Не сломал руку, упав с лошади, а заклинатель из клана Вэнь лишился лошади – та подвернула ногу и не могла больше участвовать в поединке. Не Минцзюэ распалялся всё больше с каждой минутой, вихрем носился по газону. Жёстко отбирал мяч и ударом клюшки посылал его далеко вперед. В свою очередь, братья Вэнь вовсю пользовались духовными силами, расталкивая других игроков со своего пути. Команды не уступали друг другу ни в скорости, ни в силе, ни в желании победить. Именно поэтому, когда раздался финальный гонг, счёт голов был практически равным.</p><p>Почти. Равным.</p><p>Чифэн Цзюнь яростно взревел, одним криком перекрывая шум многотысячной толпы трибун.</p><p>– Победили, – едва слышно. – Они победили! – радостно воскликнул Не Хуайсан, весь матч нервно терзавший несчастный веер.</p><p>Всё верно, с минимальным отрывом, но сборная Цинхэ Не одержала победу и вышла в полуфинальный этап турнира.</p><p>Все последующие матчи прошли менее напряжённо. Команды Гусу Лань и Ланьлин Цзинь уверенно и изящно отправили своих соперников отдыхать с разгромным счётом. Сборная Юньмэн Цзян отличилась тем, что два её лидера умудрились поссориться во время матча, не поделив финальный гол.</p><p>Согласно турнирной сетке в полуфинале должны будут пройти два матча: Облачные Глубины против Нечистой Юдоли и Пристань Лотоса против Башни Кои<a href="#_ftn5" id="_ftnref5" name="_ftnref5">[5]</a>.</p><p>– Этот мяч был мой! – всё ещё недовольный Цзян Чэн бурчал на брата.</p><p>– Ладно тебе, Цзян Чэн, мы же всё равно победили, так какая разница, кто забил финальный гол? – Вэй Усянь приобнял брата за плечи. Он давно так не веселился. – Видишь, я даже готов отдать тебе последний забитый мяч, хотя он угодил в ворота от копыта моего Хи<a href="#_ftn6" id="_ftnref6" name="_ftnref6">[6]</a>. Не будь такой занудой! – негодник залился смехом и увернулся от тычка локтем под рёбра.</p><p>– А-Сянь, А-Чэн, вы большие молодцы! – Цзян Яньли раскрыла объятья, чем тут же воспользовались братья, крепко прижав девушку к себе.</p><p>– Я вами горжусь! Отличная игра! – Цзян Фэнмянь и Юнру также поспешили поздравить команду с выходом в полуфинал.</p><p>– Сильно не расслабляйтесь: у вас сложный противник. Адепты Ланьлин Цзинь показывают отличные результаты и слаженную командную игру. Отнеситесь серьезно к поединку, – Юнру пыталась выпутаться из объятий хохочущего брата. – А-Ин, да отпусти же ты меня, наконец! Ты меня задушишь! И хватит забавляться! – девушка стукнула парня по плечу, когда поняла, что выпутаться из хватки самостоятельно не получится.</p><p>Раздался гонг, призывающий участников следующих матчей готовиться к выходу на арену. Болельщики покинули команды и вернулись на свои места на трибунах.</p><p>– Очень нехорошее солнце, будет светить прямо в глаза, – Юнру задумчиво посмотрела на солнечный диск, что неумолимо нависал над полем.</p><p>– У них всё получится, не переживай, – Цзян Яньли ободряюще улыбнулась девушке. – Хотя уверена, команда Цзинь Цзысюаня также покажет себя с лучшей стороны.</p><p>– Так за кого же ты болеешь, шицзе? – Юнру прыснула со смеха, когда увидела задумчивое лицо Цзян Яньли. – Я ведь знаю, что тебе очень нравится Цзинь Цзысюань. Хотя этот павлин твоей любви явно не достоин, можешь смело болеть за победу его команды. Братьям я ничего не расскажу, – хитро прошептала девушка на ухо сестре, та в ответ залилась ярким румянцем.</p><p>– Матчи полуфинала обещают быть крайне интересными. Хуайсан, как вы считаете, кто победит в поединке между Гусу Лань и Цинхэ Не? – Мадам Цзинь внимательно смотрела на арену, в центре которой уже выстроились команды Облачных Глубин и Нечистой Юдоли.</p><p>– Н-не знаю. Я, правда, не знаю, – смешался юноша. – Брат настроен весьма серьёзно, но и соперники им достались сильные.</p><p>Мадам Цзинь согласно кивнула в ответ.</p><p>Матч начался. Команды на поле были полной противоположностью друг другу. Вдумчивая игра сборной Гусу Лань отличалась стратегической чёткостью и расчётом. Чуткое руководство Сичэня позволяло адептам без лишних движений и рисков зарабатывать очки. Состав из Цинхэ Не, как и его лидер – Не Минцзюэ, горел адреналином. Их игра была напористой, резкой, эмоциональной, но не жестокой, как в поединке с Цишань Вэнь. Казалось, заклинатели в чёрно-золотом робеют перед неземным великолепием всадников в белоснежных одеяниях. Тем не менее, финальный гонг этого матча показал победу команды Нечистой Юдоли. Когда главный судья озвучил результаты поединка, по трибунам прокатился вздох удивления. Больше всего удивлялись сами заклинатели Цинхэ Не, ведь на протяжении всего матча явное преимущество было у адептов Гусу Лань. Лань Сичэнь и Лань Ванцзи поздравили недавних соперников с выходом в финал и грациозно удалились с поля, оставив Не Минцзюэ с открытым ртом.</p><p>– Это было неожиданно, – Юнру не смогла сдержать улыбки. – Нет, вы видели лицо Чифэн Цзуня? Боже, как им это удалось? – ясный, открытый смех девушки был столь заразителен, что через мгновение смеялись все вокруг, даже Мадам Цзинь, хотя она честно пыталась сдержаться, прикрывая рот веером.</p><p>Поединок команд из Пристани Лотоса и Башки Кои с самых первых мгновений взял очень хороший темп. Всадники то пускали лошадей в дикий галоп вслед за соперником, то резко останавливали и разворачивались на месте, преследуя улетевший в противоположную сторону мяч. В этом матче раскрылась истинная красота конного поло: соперники были равны и в скорости реакции, и в искусстве управления животными. Каждый на трибунах испытывал те же чувства, что и игроки на поле: истинный восторг не жёсткого соперничества и вражды на газоне, а спортивного азарта и желания соревноваться честно. Вот Цзинь Цзысюань под овации трибун ударом из-под шеи своего жеребца забивает гол в ворота Юньмэн Цзян. В следующий момент Ваньинь отвечает прямым ударом в противоположные ворота. Команды и лошади явно устали после сыгранных матчей, но никто не желал уступать. В перерывах игроки перешучивались и хвалили друг друга за прекрасно проведённую атаку. Однако время, отведённое на матч, близилось к завершению, а счёт был равным. Тут-то и сыграло свою решающую роль яркое солнце. Выглянув очередной раз из-за редких облаков на ясном небе, оно ослепило заклинателей в золотых одеждах и заиграло бликами от украшений мантий перед глазами их лошадей. Адепты Башни Кои смешались, упустили момент, чем не преминул воспользоваться Вэй Усянь, с шальной улыбкой на губах отправивший победный мяч в ворота Ланьлин Цзинь. Послышался гонг, и судья объявил победу команды Пристани Лотоса.</p><p>Впереди оставалась только финальная игра между сборными Цинхэ Не и Юньмэн Цзян.</p><p>– У нас совсем немного времени перед финалом. Стоит сходить проведать братьев, как считаешь, шицзе? – Юнру не сиделось на месте: столь яркая игра заражала азартом всех вокруг.</p><p>– Вам не стоит сейчас идти к ним. Им надо сосредоточиться и спокойно выдохнуть перед финальным заездом, – Цзян Фэнмянь появился на трибуне для почётных гостей в сопровождении Лань Цижэня.</p><p>– Учитель Лань, дядя Цзян, – Юнру почтительно склонила голову перед старшими. – Полагаю, ребята сегодня уже совершили невозможное: против них играли сильнейшие команды, а они до сих пор в турнире, более того, вышли в финал.</p><p>– Не забывай, сборная Цинхэ Не – крайне сильный и опасный противник. Кроме того, им удалось отдохнуть после своего матча с Гусу Лань. У них явное преимущество, – Мадам Цзинь поприветствовала глав кланов и вернулась к изучению турнирной таблицы на стене.</p><p>– У-учитель Лань, спасибо за прекрасную игру, – Не Хуайсан явно оробел перед строгим педагогом Облачных Глубин. – Команда Гусу Лань потрясающе смотрелась на поле.</p><p>– Соревнование по конному поло действительно получилось интересным и полезным, как для тренировки тела, так и для закалки духа поражением, – Лань Цижэнь ответил твёрдым взглядом.</p><p>Обсуждение событий на арене мягко перетекло в беседу о будущих планах участников на фестиваль. Праздник только начался, а эмоций израсходовано уже было немало. Впереди ещё несколько дней Соревнований Достойнейших и фестиваля Луны.</p><p>– Хуайсан, насколько я понимаю, вы будете принимать участие в вечерних состязаниях по изящным искусствам и стихосложению? – поинтересовалась Цзян Яньли. Парень кивнул. – С нетерпением жду вашего выступления. Мне говорили, вы особенно хороши в художественной росписи тканей и вееров. Могу я попросить вас как-нибудь дать мне пару уроков?</p><p>– Д-да, конечно, – Не Хуайсан безумно смутился подобным комплиментам. – Однако, дева Цзян, вас явно ввели в заблуждение: мои таланты не столь выдающиеся.</p><p>– О, не скромничайте, Не Хуайсан, я видела ваши веера! Помните, в Облачных Глубинах вы показывали мне свою коллекцию? – Юнру искренне поддержала засомневавшегося юношу. – Посмотрите хотя бы на веер в своих руках. Он же великолепен! Вам стоит гордиться своими способностями, – девушка указала на аксессуар в изящных руках Не Хуайсана, а тот отчего-то начал суетливо кланяться, рассыпаясь в благодарностях.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Вэй Ин, ты можешь хоть сейчас быть серьезным? – Цзян Чэн выхватил у брата из рук кувшин с вином. – У нас финальная игра через несколько минут и серьёзный противник в лице Чифэн Цзуня! Неужели ты хочешь проиграть ему только потому, что в пьяном виде не сможешь удержаться в седле? – негодованию парня не было предела, хотелось хорошенько врезать по этой нагло ухмыляющейся физиономии.</p><p>– Милые дамы, кажется, мой шиди не очень рад вашему присутствию, – Вэй Усянь заливисто рассмеялся и аккуратно высвободился из объятий особенно резвой девушки. Та обиженно надула губки, но всё же отступилась от парня. – Думаю, после завершения турнира мы сможем встретиться с вами на площади. Вечерний Фухуа великолепен, – Усянь одарил девушек шикарной улыбкой на прощание, Цзян Чэн со вздохом закатил глаза.</p><p>– Последний матч против команды Ланьлин Цзинь – просто потрясающий. Я получил истинное наслаждение, наблюдая за вами. Какая энергия, какой задор! – Лань Сичэнь в сопровождении брата пришёл поздравить Юньмэн Цзян с выходом в финал.</p><p>– Цзэу Цзюнь, Ханьгуан Цзюнь, ваша сегодняшняя игра была впечатляющей. Я многому научился, – Цзян Чэн учтиво приветствовал «нефритов», принимая поздравления.</p><p>– Лань Чжань! Как здорово, что ты пришёл! Я уже хотел идти тебя искать, чтобы поздравить с отличным выступлением, как вдруг появились эти девушки, – Вэй Усянь засиял улыбкой, подскакивая к Лань Ванцзи. – Что же ты молчишь? Разве не пожелаешь нам победы в финальной игре? Ты ведь для этого пришёл, правда? Просто не смог оставить меня без напутствия, так?</p><p>– Вздор, – Лань Ванцзи отвернулся от веселящегося парня, но уходить не торопился.</p><p>– Я тебя услышал! Мы сделаем всё, что сможем. Лань Чжань, если мы выиграем, ты со мной выпьешь в честь победы? – Вэй Усянь залился смехом на очередное «убожество» от второго нефрита – так Ванцзи называл его шалости в период обучения в Облачных Глубинах.</p><p>Удар гонга оповестил о начале финального матча по конному поло, призывая команды на арену. Вэй Усянь судорожно вздохнул. Лань Чжань поймал его загнанный взгляд и твёрдо кивнул, делясь спокойствием. </p><p>– Вэй Ин, вперед! – Цзян Чэн ловко вскочил в седло и пустил коня к игровому полю.</p><p>– Брат, зачем мы пришли сюда сейчас? – спросил Лань Ванцзи, когда команды Юньмэн Цзян и Цинхэ Не появились на газоне.</p><p>– Как это «зачем»? Ты ведь сам хотел пожелать ему удачи перед матчем, разве нет? – Лань Сичэнь проницательно посмотрел на брата и рассмеялся, встретив полный растерянности взгляд янтарных глаз.</p><p>Последний поединок по конному поло получился весьма насыщенным опасными ситуациями. Команда Цинхэ Не давила на соперников не переставая, оттесняла к краю арены, плотно захватывала Вэй Усяня и Цзян Чэна, пресекая любые атаки. Сборной Юньмэн Цзян пришлось нелегко, практически весь матч прошёл в глухой обороне своих ворот. Минцзюэ отдавал жёсткие приказы своим адептам на поле, как будто вёл боевые действия, однако коварные вылазки Вэй Усяня к собственным воротам далеко не всегда успевал пресекать. Несмотря на напор и энергию этого матча, никто не пострадал и, слава богу, не получил травм. Вот только лошади к финальному гонгу еле стояли на ногах. С небольшим отрывом, но команда Нечистой Юдоли одержала победу в первой номинации Соревнований Достойнейших.</p><p>Трибуны взорвались громогласным победным рёвом. Многие зрители высыпали на газон арены, желая лично поздравить победителей. Вэй Усянь и Цзян Чэн искренне присоединились к поздравлениям: проиграть настолько сильному противнику не стыдно. Это была потрясающая игра!</p><p>– Я получил истинное удовольствие от матча. Вы достойные противники! – Не Минцзюэ громогласно рассмеялся и хлопнул Цзян Чэна по плечу, да так сильно, что несчастный юноша едва не повалился на землю.</p><p>Через некоторое время была проведена церемония награждения победителя первого состязания фестиваля. Драгоценным призом Цзинь Гуаншаня в турнире по конному поло стала пятёрка великолепных жеребцов огненно-рыжей масти с чёрными гривами и хвостами. Каждое животное носило тонкой выделки кожаное седло и зачарованную упряжь. Поистине королевский подарок!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Стоило только ночи опуститься на праздничный Фухуа, на главной площади зажгли фонари для проведения второго состязания Достойнейших – соревнования в изящных искусствах и стихосложении.</p><p>Несмотря на насыщенные утро и день, многие изъявили желание участвовать в столь благородной номинации. Если точнее, более сотни молодых заклинателей в течение сегодняшнего вечера представили своё творчество строгим судьям. Желание участников ещё больше подогревалось обещанием Цзинь Гуаншаня не менее щедрого, чем пятёрка скакунов, подарка победителю.</p><p>В толпе зрителей не было места яблоку упасть. Жители и гости города ещё не до конца отошли от турнира по конному поло, а потому были пьяны больше от эмоций, чем от выпитого вина. Ночь на празднике Середины осени – время романтики и мечтаний, а потому работы художников и поэтов воспринимались с большим энтузиазмом. Публика с интересом наблюдала за разворачивающимися событиями на высоком подиуме. Одни заклинатели сменяли других, пока не осталось всего семь участников, успешно прошедших все этапы отборочного тура.</p><p>– Ну, и где он? – негодовал Цзян Чэн, разыскивая по всему городу непутёвого названого брата. – Он должен был быть на подиуме сейчас. Он ведь прошёл отбор!</p><p>– Не кипятись, А-Чэн. Уверена, мы скоро его найдём, – Цзян Яньли спокойно шагала рядом.</p><p>– Нисколько не удивлюсь, если мы обнаружим А-Ина в близлежащей таверне с кувшином вина, – Юнру устало закатила глаза. Она не столько злилась на брата за его внезапное исчезновение, сколько переживала, всё ли с ним хорошо. Адепты клана Вэнь после турнира по конному поло вели себя агрессивно, даже спровоцировали несколько пьяных драк с гостями фестиваля. Сейчас, на соревновании по изящным искусствам, только один адепт Цишань Вэнь смог пройти отборочный этап: недовольство росло.</p><p>– Близлежащие таверны мы уже проверили, – отмахнулся Цзян Чэн. – Я его прибью сразу, как найду, и даже ты, Вэй Аи, не сможешь меня остановить.</p><p>Девушка в ответ рассмеялась, понимая, что останавливать никого не придётся: братья не смогут навредить друг другу.</p><p>– Скорее всего, ему наскучили стихи, и он умчался на поиски занятия поинтереснее, – шицзе тихонько рассмеялась в рукав платья.</p><p>– Постойте! – Цзян Чэн резко остановился и прислушался к громким радостным крикам, доносящимся из соседнего двора. – Он там! Он точно там! Я его убью!</p><p>С яростным «ВЭЙ УСЯНЬ!» парень метнулся в сторону весёлого ребяческого смеха. Девушки едва за ним поспевали. Вэй Усянь действительно был здесь: живой, здоровый, радостный.</p><p>– Я здесь, А-Чэн, не кричи! – улыбнулось ходячее бедствие, ловко перекидывая кожаный мячик мальчишке лет двенадцати. – Что случилось-то? Вы чего так всполошились?</p><p>– А-Сянь, ты внезапно пропал. Никому ничего не сказал. Мы переживали, – увидев названого брата, Цзян Яньли облегчённо выдохнула.</p><p>– Не знаю, каким образом, но ты прошёл отборочный этап на турнире изящных искусств. Уже начался финал. Тебе надо быть на подиуме, – Цзян Чэн скрестил руки на груди, наблюдая, как его брат играет в цуцзюй<a href="#_ftn7" id="_ftnref7" name="_ftnref7">[7]</a> с местными мальчишками.</p><p>– Как дела у Хуайсана? Он сильно переживал перед выступлением, – Вэй Усянь сделал вид, что не услышал последней фразы названого брата.</p><p>– Он тоже прошёл отбор. Удивительно, но на сцене он ведёт себя довольно уверенно. Даже непривычно видеть его таким, – Юнру поражённо покачала головой.</p><p>– Конечно, уверенный! Ведь это то, что ему действительно нравится! Он обязательно выиграет это соревнование! Эй, подкидывай мяч аккуратнее, если кому-то заедешь им по лицу, будет очень больно! – Вэй Усянь поймал мяч и отчитал чумазого мальчику.</p><p>– А-Сянь, ты не пойдёшь на турнир, да? – Цзян Яньли аккуратно опустилась на лавочку, смиряясь с непостоянством названого брата.</p><p>– Не хочу: там скучно! Лови, Цзян Чэн! Давай лучше к нам, как раз одного игрока не хватает! – парень закинул высокий мяч в сторону Цзян Чэна, тот на рефлексе отбил его обратно.</p><p>В этот вечер на турнир изящных искусств и стихосложения представители Юньмэн Цзян не явились. Вэй Усянь же оказался прав: Не Хуайсан принёс Цинхэ Не победу. Роскошный веер с изображением прекрасных журавлей и алых пионов, а также свиток с чувственным стихотворением о нежной любви вольной птицы к цветку и страданиям в разлуке закономерно перекочевали в сокровищницу Ланьлин Цзинь, получив наивысшие оценки судей состязания. Цзинь Гуаншань вручил победителю заслуженный приз – тешань<a href="#_ftn8" id="_ftnref8" name="_ftnref8">[8]</a> Кикианг<a href="#_ftn9" id="_ftnref9" name="_ftnref9">[9]</a>. Стальные спицы боевого веера с нанесёнными на них заклинаниями остроты и смертоносности когда-то давно были отлиты из закалённой стали. Кикианг являлся не просто драгоценностью, а легендарным оружием с богатой историей. Настоящим сокровищем! В руках Не Хуайсана он смотрелся удивительно к месту, как будто всегда там был.</p><p>Поздний праздничный ужин прошёл громко. Чифэн Цзюнь со всех сторон принимал поздравления: сегодня был день его ордена, ведь в обоих состязаниях победу одержали адепты Цинхэ Не. Укрощённый количеством выпитого вина, Не Минцзюэ находился в настолько благостном расположении духа, что Не Хуайсану, не без помощи Лань Сичэня, удалось убедить брата позволить ему учиться боевым техникам с использованием тешаня вместо кланового оружия – ненавистной сабли Цинхэ Не.</p><p>Не Хуайсан был счастлив?</p><p>Определённо.</p><p>Не Хуайсан был счастлив!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Думаю, нам стоит пойти отдыхать, А-Сянь. Сегодня получился очень насыщенный день, – Вэй Усянь и Цзян Яньли медленно гуляли между яркими палатками торговцев.</p><p>– Тогда вперед! Нас ждут тёплые постели и сладкие сны!</p><p>Звезды над головами молодых людей плотно усыпали тёмный небосклон, однако праздничный город ещё даже и не думал успокаиваться.</p><p>– О, точно! Шицзе, мы можем остановиться у той лавки, пожалуйста? Сегодня утром я видел там потрясающий отрез ткани. Хочу его купить, – не успела Цзян Яньли проговорить «конечно», как парень пропал в дверях магазина, бормоча «Лань Чжаню понравится».</p><p>– Дева Цзян, доброго вечера, – юноша в золотых одеяниях церемонно поклонился.</p><p>– Молодой господин Цзинь, рада приветствовать вас. Тоже решили прогуляться по вечернему городу? – Цзян Яньли склонила голову в ответ, с интересом рассматривая парня.</p><p>Она удивилась: Цзинь Цзысюань первым подошёл к ней. Их нельзя было назвать даже друзьями, хотя до недавнего времени они официально числились женихом и невестой. Обычно всё их общение сводилось к выполнению положенного этикета на официальных приёмах.</p><p>– О, Мадам Цзинь! – краем глаза девушка увидела высокую статную женщину и склонилась в приветственном поклоне.</p><p>Стала понятна причина внимания со стороны наследника Ланьлин Цзинь. Цзян Яньли нравилась супруге главы Ордена Пионов в качестве будущей невестки, но молодые люди всё никак не могли наладить близкие отношения. Видимо, сегодняшняя встреча получилась заботой Мадам Цзинь. Девушка отчего-то расстроилась.</p><p>– Мы решили выпить чаю в беседке. Не хотите к нам присоединиться? – Цзинь Цзысюань был сильно скован и явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, однако ослушаться распоряжения родительницы пригласить девушку на чай не мог.</p><p>Немного поколебавшись, Цзян Яньли решила, что отказывать Мадам Цзинь – не самая лучшая мысль. Устроить чаепитие под луной оказалось отличной идеей. Беседа текла размеренно и приятно. Обсуждались события сегодняшнего дня: соревнования, победы и поражения.</p><p>– Команда Ланьлин Цзинь выступила в состязании по конному поло весьма достойно. Третье место в общей турнирной таблице – замечательный результат. Я получила истинное наслаждение, наблюдая за игрой, – Цзян Яньли делилась впечатлениями с Мадам Цзинь. Оживлённый разговор выстраивался только с ней, в то время как Цзысюань иногда вставлял пару слов, а то и вовсе сидел с отсутствующим видом.</p><p>– Участники собрали сильные команды, – согласилась Мадам Цзинь. – Что же, сейчас мне придётся покинуть вас, – сославшись на какие-то незавершённые дела, женщина оставила молодых людей одних.</p><p>  – Молодой господин Цзинь, мне кажется, вы чем-то расстроены. Могу я как-либо помочь? – Цзян Яньли попыталась растормошить напряжённого парня. – Вы недовольны результатом соревнований? – догадалась она.</p><p>– С чего мне быть довольным третьим местом в командном виде спорта? Если бы солнце не слепило глаза, мы бы вышли в финал! – Цзинь Цзысюань нервно дёрнул плечом.</p><p> – Против нашей команды вы смотрелись очень здорово. Не столь важно, кто победил. Полагаю, основной идеей фестиваля всегда останется развлечение. Красивый матч, точно танец, завораживает и доставляет удовольствие, как самим игрокам, так и зрителям, – девушка ободряюще улыбнулась.</p><p>– Дева Цзян возможно права, – Цзинь Цзысюань смутился комплименту. – Полагаю, стоит завтра посмотреть на выступления лучников, если вам доставляет удовольствие созерцание прекрасного, – парень впервые за беседу улыбнулся, в ответ сердце Цзян Яньли пустилось вскачь.</p><p>– Так и поступлю, – как бы она себя не убеждала одуматься и не питать иллюзий, этот юноша ей искренне нравился. Она желала быть его супругой, пусть даже в договорном браке. – Помнится, брат пытался обучить меня стрелять из лука, однако из этой затеи ничего не вышло, – Цзян Яньли смущённо рассмеялась на удивление наследника Ланьлин Цзинь. – Я весьма неловкая: ни разу не попала в мишень.</p><p>– Может, всё дело в неправильном подходе к обучению? – Цзинь Цзысюань задумался. – При случае, я обязательно дам вам пару уроков, – серьёзно кивнул парень, и даже не понял, что только что дал девушке надежду на взаимность чувств. Лицо Цзян Яньли вспыхнуло ярко-алым.</p><p>–  Я буду безмерно благодарна, – личные уроки с Цзинь Цзысюанем! Она спит и видит сон? – Спасибо молодому господину Цзинь за заботу, – Цзян Яньли светло улыбнулась. – Время уже позднее. Пора отдыхать.</p><p>Братья не раз говорили, что улыбка ей очень идёт: лицо расцветает, а глаза сияют нежностью. Вот и сейчас молодой господин Цзинь дернулся как от удара и странно посмотрел на девушку, заливаясь краской.</p><p>– Я вас провожу! – Цзинь Цзысюань резко вскочил и неосторожно опрокинул чашки на столе.</p><p>Весь недолгий путь до гостиницы Юньмэн Цзян молодой господин Цзинь не умолкал ни на минуту, рассказывая о тонкостях и хитростях в обучении стрельбе и правилах подбора лука. Ведь только сбалансированный лук, подобранный по весу и силе натяжении тетивы для лучника, будет всегда стрелять точно в цель. Цзян Яньли про себя удивлялась такой перемене в настроении и поведении Цзинь Цзысюаня. Однако останавливать поток слов юноши и не думала, откровенно наслаждаясь вниманием.</p><p>– Мы пришли, – парень остановился перед входом в гостиницу, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу. – Что же, спокойной ночи, дева Цзян, – Цзинь Цзысюань кивнул девушке и развернулся уйти.</p><p>– Молодой господин Цзинь, подождите! – Цзян Яньли неуверенно заглянула в глаза юноше. – Вы позволите преподнести вам небольшой подарок? – Цзысюань удивлённо кивнул. – Подождите меня здесь, пожалуйста, пару мгновений. Я сейчас вернусь.</p><p>Девушка принесла из комнаты небольшую бамбуковую коробочку, перевязанную фиолетовой лентой с лотосами. Цзинь Цзысюань принял коробочку, откинул крышку и непонимающе уставился на Цзян Яньли.</p><p>– Вы же знаете легенду о лучнике Хоу И и его супруге Чан Э? – парень кивнул. – Хоу И, скучая по любимой, приносил ей в дар любимые лакомства – «лунные пряники», – Цзян Яньли сжала вмиг вспотевшие ладони под длинными рукавами платья.</p><p>Цзинь Цзысюань перевёл взгляд на четыре румяных пряника, лежащих в коробке. Сверху чудесно пахнущее лакомство украшала надпись «У тебя всё получится» с изображением богини и орнаментом из цветов лотоса. Произведение искусства, а не десерт!</p><p>– Внутри каждого пряника начинка из сладкого лотоса. Надеюсь, вам они понравятся, – смущённая Цзян Яньли опасалась поднять взгляд на наследника Ланьлин Цзинь. Оказывается, дарить что-то не членам своей семьи – сложно. – Я верю, что завтра вас ждёт победа в соревнованиях. В этих юэбинах<a href="#_ftn10" id="_ftnref10" name="_ftnref10">[10]</a> заключены мои искренние пожелания здоровья и счастья.</p><p>– Дева Цзян сделала их сама? – голос Цзинь Цзысюаня звучал странно, как будто тот не мог дышать.</p><p>Девушка кивнула и подняла глаза на юношу. Перед ней стоял очень привлекательный Цзинь Цзысюань, наследник Ордена Ланьлин Цзинь, с растерянным видом и абсолютно красными лицом и шеей. Цзян Яньли прикусила губу, не зная, куда себя деть от смущения.</p><p>– Спасибо, – смог, наконец, выдохнуть молодой господин Цзинь.</p><p>Прощались они крайне неловко. Цзян Яньли так и не смогла понять причины странного поведения Цзинь Цзысюаня, а парень, добираясь до собственной комнаты, раза четыре споткнулся и чуть не упал. Только опустившись на кровать в спальне, молодой господин Цзинь сообразил, что всё это время крепко прижимал к груди бамбуковую коробочку с подаренными пряниками.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Шицзе, смотри какой чудесный шёлк! – радостный Вэй Усянь выскочил из лавки, держа в руках рулон белоснежной ткани, щедро расшитой серебряными и голубыми нитями. – Шицзе? – парень огляделся вокруг, но никого не увидел. Беспокойство охватило юношу: слишком много народа было на ярмарке, слишком позднее было время, чтобы гулять одной. – Как я мог оставить её одну?</p><p>Вэй Усянь отвесил бы себе затрещину, но руки были заняты покупками.</p><p>Завернув за угол таверны, Вэй Усянь увидел в беседке Цзян Яньли, Мадам Цзинь и Цзинь Цзысюаня, мирно беседующих за чаем. Парень облегчённо выдохнул. Подходить к компании ему совсем не хотелось: молодой господин Цзинь до сих пор вызывал у него жгучее желание съездить тому по заносчивой физиономии. Однако провоцировать скандал не было желания, а потому Усянь только помахал рукой, привлекая внимание названой сестры. Цзян Яньли заметила его и кивком головы отпустила гулять: «Со мной всё будет хорошо. Иди».</p><p>Даже солнцу надо отдыхать ночами, чтобы на следующий день ярко светить, что уж говорить про парня, весь день скакавшего по городу в поисках развлечений. Вэй Усянь был физически и эмоционально измотан. Если бы кто из знакомых сейчас его увидел, не поверил бы, что этот утомленный юноша с опущенными плечами – Вэй Усянь – гроза Пристани Лотоса.</p><p>Он потихоньку брёл в сторону гостиницы, как вдруг наткнулся на оплетённую глицинией беседку, где вчера вечером повстречался с Лань Ванцзи. Парень устало присел на лавочку и закрыл глаза.</p><p>– Они сегодня отлично играли. Надо будет узнать у Лань Чжаня, как зовут его кобылу. Она у него необыкновенно хороша!</p><p>– Её зовут Шихонг<a href="#_ftn11" id="_ftnref11" name="_ftnref11">[11]</a>.</p><p>– Лань Чжань? – Вэй Усянь встрепенулся.</p><p>В беседку степенно вошёл Лань Ванцзи с небольшим подносом.</p><p>– Опять чай? Лань Чжань, ты неисправим! – парень залился смехом. Стоило только второму молодому господину Лань появиться, на сердце отчего-то потеплело, а усталость как рукой сняло.</p><p>– Ты ещё не устал пить вино? – сдвинутые брови и строгий взгляд: видимо, «второй нефрит» не разделял радости Вэй Усяня от встречи.</p><p>– Никогда не устану! Но сегодня вечером я не прочь выпить и чаю. Ты же угостишь меня?</p><p>– Мгм, – Лань Ванцзи поставил наполненную чашку перед Вэй Усянем.</p><p>– Шихонг – прекрасное имя для такой красавицы, – Вэй Усянь вспомнил о своём первоначальном вопросе. – Резвая девочка, но при этом очень грациозная. Сразу видно породу.</p><p>– Подарок брата, – согласился Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– Ого! Щедрый подарок! – парень изумлённо присвистнул. – Когда увидел её под твоим седлом, на миг показалось, что у неё шкура серебряного окраса, вот как эта изумительная луна.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи поднял лицо к небу.</p><p>– Само совершенство, – выдохнул Вэй Усянь, любуясь бликами лунного света на лице «второго нефрита».</p><p>Лань Ванцзи непонимающе уставился на парня.</p><p>– Ты в курсе, что ты непорядочно красивый? – усмехнулся Вэй Усянь.</p><p>– Вздор, – юноша в белом наполнил свою чашу чаем.</p><p> – Точно! Лань Чжань, у меня с собой есть юэбины, что приготовила шицзе к фестивалю Любования луны. Давай их съедим вместе? – Вэй Усянь достал из рукава и поставил на стол небольшую коробочку с фиолетовой лентой. – Они вкусные, я гарантирую! – парень гордо улыбнулся и откинул крышку коробочки. Внутри лежали три «лунных пряника». – Они со сладкой пастой из лотоса. Очень питательные. Угощайся! – юноша протянул «нефриту» пряник с иероглифом «Долголетие» и цветочным орнаментом. Сам при этом откусил приличный кусок от десерта с надписью «Гармония».</p><p>Некоторое время чаепитие проходило в молчании, что само по себе было нетипично для общительного Вэй Усяня. Однако тишина в присутствии Лань Ванцзи не давила, наоборот, расслабляла и умиротворяла.</p><p>– Действительно, очень вкусно. Передавай поклон с благодарностью деве Цзян, – Лань Ванцзи допил чай и вытер точёные пальцы о белоснежный платок. Вэй Усянь только сейчас заметил, что всё время тишины неотрывно смотрел на него.</p><p>– А, да, передам! Она будет рада, – парень смущённо отвёл взгляд. – Остался последний пряник! Возьми себе! – Вэй Усянь подтолкнул коробочку ближе к Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– Не стоит. Если не хочешь сейчас, оставь на будущее, – Лань Ванцзи покачал головой.</p><p>– Нет же, так не пойдёт. Я один есть не буду, ты — отказываешь, как же быть? О, придумал! – Вэй Усянь схватил «лунный пряник», украшенный орнаментом из цветов лотоса и нарисованных кроликов, разломал его пополам, закинул одну половину целиком в рот, а вторую протянул «нефриту». – Вот теперь ты не сможешь отказаться! Кушай, – сорванец был весьма доволен своей выходкой.</p><p>Сделать-то он сделал, однако Вэй Усянь вовсе не был уверен, что Лань Ванцзи примет половинку лакомства из его рук. Но отступать было некуда. Лучезарно улыбаясь, парень на раскрытой ладони держал десерт перед Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– В таком случае, спасибо за угощение, – прохладные бледные пальцы коснулись горячей ладони, тело Вэй Усяня как будто прошила молния.</p><p>Парень на миг зажмурился, настолько яркими были ощущения.</p><p>– У меня для тебя есть подарок, – он стряхнул с себя оцепенение и положил на стол перед Лань Ванцзи рулон шёлка, который недавно купил.</p><p>– Что это? Зачем?</p><p>Вэй Усянь мог поклясться, что вечно непроницаемое лицо «второго нефрита» только что удивлённо вытянулось. Между тем, на него всё ещё смотрели безмятежные янтарные глаза без примеси каких-либо эмоций.</p><p>– Ещё утром увидел на ярмарке эту ткань, подумал, что тебе она очень подойдёт. Шёлк отличной выделки, да и узоры в виде облаков и ветра как будто переливаются на свету, – Вэй Усянь зачастил, пытаясь скрыть непонятно откуда взявшееся смущение. – Если тебе не понравилось, можешь отдать кому-нибудь или даже выкинуть, но сейчас прими подарок, пожалуйста. Мне хотелось посмотреть, как на тебе будет смотреться эта ткань, – парень непонимающе уставился на свои дрожащие руки и поспешил спрятать их под стол.</p><p>Реакции на подарок никакой не последовало: «нефрит» сидел напротив с обычным нечитаемым лицом. Вдруг показалось, что Лань Ванцзи сейчас просто встанет и молча уйдёт, оставив его с этим дурацким рулоном ткани. «Зачем я вообще его купил? С чего вдруг я решил сделать подарок Лань Чжаню? Он же меня на дух не переносит», – Вэй Усянь ругал себя последними словами за глупость.</p><p>– А-а, Лань Чжань, это был глупый поступок! – парень нервно потёр затылок. – Не обращай внимания, пожалуйста. Если ты его не хочешь, я отдам его кому-нибудь другому.</p><p>– Кому?</p><p>– Не знаю, может девушке какой, – парень усмехнулся. – Ты же не хочешь его, зачем интересуешься, кому я его отдам? – Вэй Усянь потянулся за рулоном ткани, пододвигая его ближе к себе. Лань Ванцзи непроизвольно дёрнулся. – Или ты всё же хочешь его?</p><p>– Хочу, – едва слышно, после продолжительной паузы, но Лань Ванцзи ответил.</p><p>– Лань Чжань, боги, ты – как обычно! Нет, чтобы сказать сразу, что тебе понравился подарок, – Вэй Усянь облегчённо рассмеялся и пододвинул ткань обратно «нефриту». – Заставил ты меня понервничать.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи осторожно коснулся шёлка и проследил пальцами вышитые серебряные облака и голубые ленты ветра. Тончайшее полотно ласкало ладонь прохладой. Ткань была отличного качества и стоила явно немало.</p><p>– Красивая. Очень. Спасибо.</p><p>От этого «спасибо», произнесённого на глубоком выдохе, у Вэй Усяня закружилась голова.</p><p>– Пожалуйста, – парень никак не мог понять: его сердце в груди сошло с ума? Чего это вдруг ему вздумалось пуститься в пляс? Так и рёбра проломить недолго. – Что ты сделаешь с тканью?</p><p>– Чехол.</p><p>– Чехол? Для чего? – Вэй Усянь непонимающе уставился на адепта в белом.</p><p>– Для Ванцзи.</p><p>– Ванцзи? – округлил глаза. – А-а, твой гуцинь<a href="#_ftn12" id="_ftnref12" name="_ftnref12">[12]</a>, – догадался, наконец, парень. Лань Ванцзи кивнул в ответ. – Отличная идея!</p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> Клановый узор Цишань Вэнь – солнце в зените.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2">[2]</a> <strong>Нечистая Юдоль</strong> – главная резиденция Великого Ордена заклинателей Цинхэ Не.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref3" id="_ftn3" name="_ftn3">[3]</a> <strong>Чифэн Цзюнь</strong> – титул Не Минцзюэ.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref4" id="_ftn4" name="_ftn4">[4]</a> <strong>Безночный город</strong> – главная резиденция Великого Ордена Цишань Вэнь.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref5" id="_ftn5" name="_ftn5">[5]</a> <strong>Башня Кои</strong> – главная резиденция Великого Ордена Ланьлин Цзинь.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref6" id="_ftn6" name="_ftn6">[6]</a> <strong>Хи</strong> – «жёлтая река». Имя коня Вэй Усяня.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref7" id="_ftn7" name="_ftn7">[7]</a> <strong>Цуцзюй</strong> – древняя китайская игра с мячом. Считается одной из предшественниц футбола.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref8" id="_ftn8" name="_ftn8">[8]</a> <strong>Тешань</strong> – складной боевой веер с массивными пластинами-спицами, заточенными по краям.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref9" id="_ftn9" name="_ftn9">[9]</a> <strong>Кикианг</strong> - «просвещение и сила», имя веера Не Хуайсана.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref10" id="_ftn10" name="_ftn10">[10]</a> <strong>Юэбин или «лунный пряник»</strong> - традиционное для праздника Середины осени кондитерское изделие. Обычно юэбины круглые или квадратные, примерно 10 см в диаметре и 4-5 см в толщину, начинены пастой из сладких бобов или лотоса.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref11" id="_ftn11" name="_ftn11">[11]</a> <strong>Шихонг</strong> – «мир красен», имя лошади Лань Ванцзи.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref12" id="_ftn12" name="_ftn12">[12]</a> <strong>Цисяньци́нь,</strong> также называют <strong>гуцинь</strong> — китайский 7-струнный щипковый музыкальный инструмент, разновидность цитры. По принятой в Китае классификации (по материалу как источнику звука) относится к категории «шёлковых инструментов»).</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Глава 10. Первые искры. Праздник Середины осени. Часть третья. Второй день</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Нам обязательно надевать церемониальные платья на соревнование лучников? – Вэй Усянь недоумённо рассматривал мантию в своих руках.</p><p>Утром всем претендентам, изъявившим желание участвовать в состязании, выдали одинаковые ханьфу ярко-красного цвета с золотой отделкой и точно такого же цвета поясом. Одежды, конечно, были отличного качества и смотрелись на молодых заклинателях просто замечательно, однако от обилия красного вокруг начинало рябить в глазах.</p><p>– Что ещё за довод такой: «Гармония – в единообразии и единстве»? – Вэй Усянь ворчал с того самого момента, как получил «глупую» мантию, в то же время отказываться от участия в соревновании не собирался.</p><p>– Ха! Неужели какая-то мантия может тебя смутить и повлиять на меткость твоего лука?! Вот это неожиданность! – Цзян Чэн преспокойно шагал рядом с ханьфу подмышкой. – Если Глава Ланьлин Цзинь определил, что всем участникам надлежит выглядеть одинаково, значит, так тому и быть!</p><p>Вэй Усянь недовольно фыркнул.</p><p>– Ладно-ладно, я всё понял! Только не рассчитывай, что тебе что-либо перепадёт на соревновании. Я всё равно буду первым! – парень рассмеялся и отскочил в сторону, потирая ушибленную поясницу: Цзян Чэн, ворча что-то по поводу «излишнего самодовольства» названного брата, отвесил тому приличный пинок.</p><p>Так, шутливо препираясь, кто же всё-таки лучший стрелок, братья возвращались в гостиницу: привести себя в порядок перед состязанием.</p><p>– Вэй Усянь, хватит паясничать, ты точно кого-нибудь с ног собьёшь! – Цзян Чэн не прекращал осаживать брата. Тот совсем заигрался: шагал спиной вперед, лавируя в толпе.</p><p>– Не бывать этому никогда! За всё время я ещё ни разу ни в кого не врезался, – парень вовсю веселился. Непонятно, что его больше забавляло: недовольство брата или собственная ловкость?</p><p>– Только не втягивай меня в свои глупости, – Цзян Чэн покачал головой, отказываясь принимать участие в его выходках. – Вэй Ин, осторожнее!</p><p>– Ой! – тот не успел оглянуться на окрик брата, в него со всей силы врезался молодой человек.</p><p>Вэй Усянь обернулся и удивлённо уставился на худощавого юношу, своего ровесника, в белоснежной мантии с отделкой огненными всполохами. Неаккуратно налетев на Вэй Усяня, молодой заклинатель упал в пыль. Бумажный пакет выпал из его рук, и по земле рассыпались фрукты. Лицо юноши отличалось мягкими, изящными чертами. Крупные глаза необычного глубокого зелёного цвета затравленно смотрели на Вэй Усяня.</p><p> – Орден Цишань Вэнь, – выдохнул Цзян Чэн. В голове резко вспыхнули все предупреждения об осторожности в общении с адептами Ордена Солнца. «Боги, только не это!» – мысленно взмолился парень.</p><p>– Простите меня, простите! – растерянный молодой человек торопливо вскочил и принялся собирать рассыпанные фрукты. – Я не х-хотел вас задеть! П-просто очень торопился!</p><p>– Ты не ушибся? – Вэй Усянь озабоченно опустился на корточки рядом с адептом Цишань Вэнь, поймал укатившийся помело<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a> и протянул его хозяину. – Я не смотрел, куда иду, прости.</p><p>Молодой заклинатель вздрогнул и замер с пакетом в руках. Виновато опущенная голова, скованные плечи, закушенная губа – юноша напоминал напуганную лань, пойманную в силки.</p><p>– Не волнуйся так, – Вэй Усянь улыбнулся. – Ты молодой господин из клана Вэнь?</p><p>– Простите! – крикнул юноша в отчаянии и умчался прочь.</p><p>– Я настолько хорошо выгляжу, что при взгляде на меня он убежал от страха? – Усянь почесал макушку, озадаченно глядя вслед удаляющейся фигуре. – Ну что поделать, – вздохнул, перекинул помело Цзян Чэну и привычно закинул руки за голову.</p><p>Всю оставшуюся дорогу до гостиницы Цзян Чэн распекал брата за неосторожность.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– О, погоди-погоди, Цзян Чэн! Ты видишь это? – Вэй Усянь придержал брата за рукав мантии, внимательно рассматривая тренировочную площадку. – Тетива звенит упруго. Стрела с силой пронзает воздух. Что это за мастер стрельбы из лука?<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2">[2]</a></p><p>– И правда, отличный выстрел! – Цзян Чэн присвистнул: очередная стрела вонзилась точно в центр мишени.</p><p> Юноша, что стоял у дальнего барьера, жёстко натянул лук и с выдохом прицелился.</p><p>– Отличная техника! – Вэй Усянь выскочил из кустов рядом с мишенью.</p><p>От неожиданности, рука лучника соскользнула, и он выпустил стрелу мимо цели.</p><p>– Чуть не попал, – Вэй Усянь на лету поймал стрелу и с улыбкой подошёл к лучнику. – Отлично стреляешь! О, так ты же тот парень с рынка!</p><p>Адепт Ордена Цишань Вэнь сгорбился, опустил взгляд в землю и прижал лук к груди. Вэй Усянь продолжил:</p><p>– Я никогда не видел, чтобы люди в вашем клане стреляли так. Постой, не убегай снова! Мы ничего тебе не сделаем. Обещаю, – увидев, что лучник сейчас опять сбежит, Усянь поднял руки раскрытыми ладонями вверх.</p><p>– Вэй Усянь, ну что опять за глупости ты затеял? – к ним приблизился недовольный Цзян Чэн. – Нам пора на стрельбище, если не хотим опоздать к оглашению правил турнира.</p><p>– Да-да, сейчас пойдем, зануда-Чэн! – Вэй Усянь задорно улыбнулся и ловким движением запустил недавно пойманную стрелу прямо в центр мишени. – Эй, ну чего ты боишься? – парень обернулся к адепту клана Вэнь, удивлённо смотревшему на него с раскрытым ртом. – Я – Вэй Ин из Ордена Юньмэн Цзян. Имя в быту – Усянь, – юноша сложил ладони в приветствии заклинателей и чуть поклонился. – С кем имею честь говорить?</p><p>– Орден Цишань Вэнь, Вэнь Нин, – юноша ответил глубоким поклоном и робко улыбнулся. Мягкие черты лица расслабились, а взгляд стал ласковым. – Имя в быту – Цюнлинь.</p><p>– Вэнь Нин, значит, рад знакомству! – лицо парня осветилось широкой улыбкой. – Ты же тоже сегодня будешь участвовать в состязании лучников, да? Почему ты ещё не в церемониальной мантии? Тебе она тоже не нравится, как и мне?</p><p>Вэй Усянь потянул рукав своей ханьфу и скривился, будто съел что-то кислое. Цзян Чэн усмехнулся и сложил руки на груди.</p><p>– Н-нет, я не буду участвовать, – Вэнь Нин виновато склонил голову и, чуть заикаясь, сказал. – Старший адепт не д-допустил меня. Я всего лишь дальний отпрыск клана Вэнь. Мне нельзя на п-поле для стрельбищ, ведь я могу опозорить доброе имя О-ордена Цишань Вэнь, – после продолжительной паузы юноша тяжело вздохнул. – У меня не получается даже натянуть правильно тетиву, к-когда кто-то смотрит.</p><p>– Вот уж глупости! Не стоит так сильно переживать об этом. Ты отличный лучник, поверь мне. Ты можешь не только натянуть тетиву, но и точно поразить цель. Мы только что это прекрасно видели. Среди всех учеников, которых я встречал, лучше тебя стреляют точно не больше трёх.</p><p>Вэй Усянь с ухмылкой показал на Цзян Чэна:</p><p>– Даже этот стреляет хуже!</p><p>– Нарываешься? – Цзян Чэн возмущённо локтём ткнул в спину названого брата.</p><p>– На самом деле тут не о чем волноваться. Больше тренируйся стрелять на людях и привыкнешь, – Вэй Усянь потёр ушибленную поясницу и улыбнулся Вэнь Нину. – Ты точно удивишь многих, когда станешь выступать на открытых состязаниях!</p><p>– Я попробую, – Вэнь Нин стиснул в пальцах древко лука.</p><p>– Может, хватит болтать ерунду? Катись на поле для стрельбищ! – Цзян Чэн раздражённо потёр переносицу, схватил брата на рукав и потянул за собой.</p><p>– Да понял я, понял! Идём! – Вэй Усянь показал ему язык и рассмеялся. – Вэнь Нин, до встречи! Побольше тренируйся стрелять перед людьми!</p><p>Вэнь Нин долго смотрел вслед адептам Ордена Юньмэн Цзян, тепло улыбаясь своим мыслям.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Состязания лучников были традиционной забавой, проводимой орденами заклинателей на Советах Кланов и других официальных мероприятиях. Праздник Середины осени и фестиваль Любования луной не стали исключением.</p><p>Каждые соревнования лучников отличались правилами, которые устанавливались организаторами. В этом году Цзинь Гуаншань определил, что участвовать в турнире могут только юноши младше двадцати лет. Все адепты должны выйти в специально предназначенные охотничьи угодья, на которых расположили около тысячи бумажных манекенов размером с человеческий рост, но только одна сотня из целей заключает в себе злого духа. Если юноша сбивает пустой манекен, он тут же выбывает из состязания, и лишь безошибочное поражение мишеней, содержавших злых духов, позволит оставаться в игре. По её окончании среди учеников будет определён самый меткий, самый продуктивный и так далее.<a href="#_ftn3" id="_ftnref3" name="_ftnref3">[3]</a></p><p>На поле перед входами на стрельбище столпилось около двух сотен участников состязания. От обилия красных мантий вокруг у Вэй Усяня голова шла кругом, и воспрянул он духом лишь тогда, когда почувствовал на спине привычную тяжесть лука и стрел.</p><p>– Вэй Усянь, мы так и не увидели тебя вчера вечером на центральной площади, а ведь ты обещал! – девушки плотным кольцом обступили Вэй Усяня, поправлявшего снаряжение.</p><p>– А-а, да, так случилось, что вечером я сопровождал шицзе. Полагаю, это хотя бы в малой степени делает меня невиновным, – парень тепло улыбнулся девушкам. Цзян Чэн рядом с ним только фыркнул, но ничего не сказал.</p><p>– Вэй Ин, но сегодня-то мы сможем увидеться? Может, даже отдохнём где-нибудь в уютном местечке? – привлекательная девушка с подкрашенными алым губами легко коснулась руки Вэй Усяня и прижалась к его боку всем телом, призывно заглядывая в глаза.</p><p>– Вполне может быть. Однако я смогу освободить вечер в случае, если возьму первый приз в турнире лучников. Ведь вам тоже интересен только победитель, так? – парень ласково коснулся вздёрнутого подбородка девушки. В ответ раздались кокетливые смешки.</p><p>– Боги, Вэй Усянь, заканчивай уже! – Цзян Чэн закатил глаза и развернулся уйти.</p><p> За их спинами две высокие фигуры с развевающимися на ветру белоснежными лобными лентами проверяли луки и стрелы перед состязанием.</p><p>– Он весьма популярен, – Лань Сичэнь с интересом рассматривал развернувшееся действо в отряде адептов Юньмэн Цзян. – Правду говорят: «Очаровательность притягательна».</p><p>На спине Лань Ванцзи висел колчан с белоснежно оперёнными стрелами, он как раз проверял свой лук. Его длинные, тонкие пальцы пробежались по тетиве, извлёкши звук, подобный дрогнувшей струне гуциня, сильный, но мягкий. Лань Чжань тоже взглянул на фигуру в окружении девушек и раздосадованно произнёс:</p><p>– Бесстыдник!</p><p>Вэй Усянь обычно наслаждался флиртом с девушками. Однако сейчас их внимание показалось ему несколько назойливым, потому, пытаясь подавить зевок, он принялся осматриваться по сторонам. Вэй Усянь внезапно скользнул взглядом по прелестному юноше с изящным лицом, излучавшему холодность и отстранённость. Он был одет в красную мантию с округлым воротником, туго затянутыми манжетами и поясом, сплетённым из девяти золотистых колец — церемониальное облачение лучников состязания, одинаковое для всех. Юноше этот наряд особенно шёл: нотки нежной утончённости смешивались с безудержной мощью молодости, придавая ему поистине восхитительный вид, и облик его невольно услаждал взор любого человека.</p><p>– Ванцзи-сюн! Как здорово, что вы с братом тоже участвуете! – Вэй Усянь аккуратно высвободился из объятий девушек и подлетел к «нефритам» Гусу Лань.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь учтиво поклонился адепту Юньмэн Цзян и ушёл к воротам, Ванцзи же отвернулся от Вэй Усяня.</p><p>– Лань Чжань, тебе очень идёт одеяние лучника, – Вэй Усянь привык видеть Лань Ванцзи в неярких «траурных одеждах» Ордена Гусу Лань, но никогда — в столь красочном и ласкающем глаз наряде, так подходящем его поистине прекрасному лицу. Неудивительно, что Вэй Усянь оказался ослеплён представшей картиной. – Однако твоё лицо, несмотря на всю его привлекательность, как всегда чопорное и унылое. Эй, Лань Чжань, не будь таким скучным, девушкам это не понравится! – озорник подмигнул «второму нефриту» и расплылся в шкодливой ухмылке.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи никак не отреагировал на высказывание Вэй Усяня, закончил проверять лук и немедленно удалился вслед за братом.</p><p>Вэй Усянь побежал за ним:</p><p>– Молодой господин Лань, почему ты снова меня игнорируешь?</p><p>Не получив ответа на свой вопрос, парень замер. Вэй Усянь, чувствуя неловкость, обернулся к подошедшему Цзян Чэну:</p><p>– Он на меня даже не смотрит, будто я пустое место. Что могло случиться?</p><p>Цзян Чэн поправил манжеты на мантии и раздражённо ответил:</p><p>– Да просто он тебя на дух не переносит за все твои выходки. Что ты вообще к нему пристал? </p><p>– Не может такого быть!</p><p>К стрельбищу вели около двадцати входов, свой для каждого ордена, но едва Лань Ванцзи вознамерился воспользоваться входом Ордена Гусу Лань, Вэй Усянь опередил его и проскочил вперед:</p><p>– Лань Чжань, не надо быть таким безразличным!</p><p>Лань Ванцзи сделал шаг в сторону, Вэй Усянь повторил его движение; Лань Ванцзи повернулся в другом направлении, Вэй Усянь последовал его примеру — одним словом, Вэй Усянь преградил ему путь и отказывался пропускать.</p><p>В конечном итоге Лань Ванцзи замер на месте, вздохнул и, слегка приподняв подбородок, учтиво произнёс:</p><p>– Разреши пройти.</p><p>– О, ты, наконец, заговорил со мной? Тогда скажи, ты притворялся, что не знаешь меня, или всё же, что не слышишь? – улыбка Вэй Усяня была раздражающе широкой.</p><p>Неподалёку стояло несколько юношей из других орденов, во все глаза пялившихся на них, перешептываясь и откровенно хихикая. Цзян Чэн в нетерпении цокнул языком и с колчаном за спиной направился к другому входу.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи поднял на Вэй Усяня холодный взгляд и повторил:</p><p>– Разреши пройти.</p><p>Вэй Усянь вскинул брови, слегка посторонился и гостеприимно развернул руку в сторону узкого арочного обрамления входа:</p><p>– Прошу!</p><p>Лань Ванцзи пришлось прильнуть к его телу, чтобы пройти. Глядя на удаляющуюся фигуру, Вэй Усянь выкрикнул:</p><p>– Лань Чжань! У тебя лобная лента съехала!</p><p>Все ученики именитых орденов тщательно следили за своим внешним видом, особенно, конечно, адепты Ордена Гусу Лань. Услышав эти слова, Лань Ванцзи без малейшего промедления протянул руки к затылку, намереваясь привести себя в порядок. Однако его лобная лента в своей обычной манере плотно и ровно прилегала к голове. Обернувшись, Лань Ванцзи бросил на Вэй Усяня испепеляющий взгляд, а тот, посмеиваясь удачной шутке, зашагал к входу Ордена Юньмэн Цзян.</p><p>Когда все ученики разошлись по своим позициям, состязание наконец-то началось. Юноши, выбирая ошибочные цели, выбывали один за другим. Вэй Усянь же не допустил ни единого промаха, и, несмотря на медлительность своих действий, каждой стрелой поражал манекены, содержавшие злых духов. Вскоре в его колчане осталось лишь семнадцать или восемнадцать стрел. Вэй Усянь задумался о том, сумеет ли он оставаться столь же метким, если поменяет руку, но вдруг ощутил на лице прикосновение чего-то развевающегося.</p><p>От этого касания, бывшего легче ивового пуха, порхающего в воздухе, щека Вэй Усяня зачесалась. Повернув голову, он заметил, что Лань Ванцзи уже каким-то образом оказался возле него, и теперь стоял к Вэй Усяню спиной и натягивал тетиву, устремив взор на бумажных манекенов.</p><p>Концы его лобной ленты танцевали на ветру, мягко поглаживая лицо Вэй Усяня. Он прищурился:</p><p>– Ванцзи-сюн!</p><p>Лань Ванцзи, уже согнувший лук до формы полной луны, заколебался, но всё же ответил:</p><p>– Что?</p><p>Вэй Усянь сказал:</p><p>– У тебя лента съехала.</p><p>На этот раз Лань Ванцзи ему не поверил. Он выпустил стрелу, а затем небрежно бросил, даже не оглянувшись:</p><p>– Вздор.</p><p>Вэй Усянь ответил:</p><p>– Но на сей раз это правда! Она и впрямь съехала. Проверь сам, если не веришь. Давай-ка я её поправлю.</p><p>С этими словами Вэй Усянь приступил к делу и схватил конец лобной ленты, мельтешивший у него перед глазами. Но, к сожалению, руки его жили своей жизнью. В Юньмэне Вэй Усянь привык дергать девушек за косы, и теперь, стоило в его ладони попасть длинному, полосообразному предмету, инстинктивное желание потянуть за него как следует бежало впереди зова разума. В итоге, Вэй Усянь без малейших раздумий дёрнул за конец повязки. Но она и так уже располагалась под небольшим углом, а узел был слегка ослаблен, поэтому вслед за рывком Вэй Усяня лента упала со лба Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>Рука Лань Ванцзи, сжимающая лук, тут же вздрогнула.</p><p>Поборов оцепенение лишь спустя долгое время, он медленно повернулся и впился взглядом в Вэй Усяня.</p><p>Тот по-прежнему держал в руке его лобную ленту:</p><p>– Прости, я не нарочно. Вот, повяжи ее вновь.</p><p>Лицо Лань Ванцзи было мрачнее мрачного.</p><p>Над его бровями едва ли не виднелась нависшая грозовая туча, а на руке, добела вцепившейся в стрелу, проступили вздувшиеся вены: Лань Ванцзи почти трясся от гнева. Смотря в его налитые кровью глаза, Вэй Усянь, сам того не замечая, сжал лобную ленту в кулаке, подумав: «А я точно сдёрнул с него повязку, а не оторвал часть тела?».</p><p>Ошеломлённый тем, что Вэй Усянь осмелился смять его ленту, Лань Ванцзи поспешно рванул повязку у него из рук.</p><p>Вэй Усянь отпустил её в тот же миг. Прочие ученики Ордена Гусу Лань также прекратили стрелять из луков и приблизились к ним. Лань Сичэнь приобнял за плечо своего младшего брата и тихо заговорил с безмолвным Лань Ванцзи. Все без исключения казались крайне серьёзными, словно пред лицом могущественного врага. Они отрицательно качали головами и время от времени кидали на Вэй Усяня странные и загадочные взгляды.</p><p>До его ушей долетели лишь обрывки фраз: «случайность», «успокойся», «не переживай», «мужчина», «правила ордена» и тому подобное. Вэй Усянь ещё больше растерялся. Лань Ванцзи свирепо посмотрел на него напоследок, развернулся и ушёл прочь со стрельбища.</p><p>Тут подошёл Цзян Чэн и спросил:</p><p>– Ну и что ты натворил на этот раз? Я же тебе говорил — прекращай задирать его. День пройдет зря, если ты не вляпаешься в неприятности, да?</p><p>– Я сказал, что у него лента съехала, только и всего, – Вэй Усянь пожал плечами. – В первый раз я подтрунивал над ним, но потом говорил правду, а он мне не поверил и впал в ярость. Но я ведь не нарочно сдёрнул с него повязку, почему же он тогда так разозлился, как думаешь?</p><p>– А ты ожидал иной реакции на свои выходки? Видимо, ты его окончательно достал! – Цзян Чэн язвительно хмыкнул.</p><p>– Не может же он так просто уйти с состязания? Наверняка что-то случилось, только я не понимаю, что, – с этими словами Вэй Усянь бросился вдогонку за Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– Вэй Усянь, куда ты? – Цзян Чэн изумлённо посмотрел вслед брату, поправил колчан за плечом, развернулся в другую сторону и пошёл искать следующие манекены.</p><p>Вэй Усянь обежал всё поле для стрельбищ и площадь перед ним, но Лань Ванцзи так и не нашёл.</p><p>– Куда же он мог деться? – парень расстроенно почесал затылок. – Точно! Беседка! Мы уже два раза там встречались, может, он снова там? – Вэй Усянь перебросил колчан со стрелами и лук адепту Ланьлин Цзинь и кинулся к главной площади Фухуа.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи действительно нашёлся в беседке с глициниями. Он сидел с идеально прямой спиной и невидяще уставился на свою лобную ленту в раскрытой ладони.</p><p>– Лань Чжань, я тебя нашёл, – Вэй Усянь ввалился в беседку, тяжело дыша.</p><p>– Уходи! – Лань Ванцзи даже не поднял голову.</p><p>– Что? – Вэй Усянь в недоумении сморгнул несколько раз. – Молодой господин Лань, зачем ты так? Хотел извиниться, я не специально сдернул твою повязку. Кстати, это, правда, всего лишь лобная лента? Чего ты так рассердился из-за этого? И зачем ты досрочно вышел из турнира?</p><p>– Пошёл прочь! – в голосе Лань Ванцзи прозвучали металлические ноты. Он поднял холодный взгляд на парня.</p><p>Не ожидая подобной строгости, Вэй Усянь несколько стушевался, однако через мгновение перебросил длинный хвост за спину, выкинул ненужные переживания из головы и лучезарно улыбнулся.</p><p>– Ты ни с того ни с сего прогоняешь меня? Я же ничего не сделал! Лань Чжань, Лань Чжань! Все говорят, что ты порядочный, благовоспитанный и всегда ведёшь себя с достоинством, но только посмотри на себя сейчас, зачем так нервничать? Ай-яй, – Вэй Усянь чуть прикрыл глаза и покачал головой, надеясь шуткой разбавить гнетущую атмосферу.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи сорвался: сжал в кулаке злополучную ленту, подскочил на ноги и гневно крикнул:</p><p>– Пошёл прочь!</p><p>– Ладно-ладно, я всё понял! – Вэй Усянь поднял руки в примирительном жесте и сделал шаг назад. – Раз мне не рады, я уйду. В конце концов, это то, в чём я особенно хорош, – парень в замешательстве развернулся и ушёл.</p><p>Стоило только Вэй Усяню скрыться в толпе на ярмарочной площади, Лань Ванцзи тяжело опустился обратно на лавочку у стола и уронил голову не стиснутые кулаки с зажатой лентой. На сердце было неспокойно.</p><p>Через непродолжительное время второй молодой господин клана Лань взял себя в руки, тщательно разгладил ленту и аккуратно повязал ею высокий чистый лоб. Лицо приняло привычное выражение холодной отстранённости. Однако ещё не скоро ему удалось восстановить душевное равновесие и унять ноющую обиду в груди: «Для него это всего лишь удачная шутка».</p><p>Позже на общем сборе участников соревнования объявили результаты. Победу одержал Цзинь Цзысюань. Цзинь Гуаншань, сияя улыбкой, как только что начищенное золотое блюдо, с гордостью вручил сыну и наследнику приз за первое место в номинации фестиваля – зачарованный лук Сянцзян<a href="#_ftn4" id="_ftnref4" name="_ftnref4">[4]</a>. Четвёрку лучших лучников замкнули Вэй Усянь, Лань Сичэнь и Лань Ванцзи соответственно. Ордена Ланьлин Цзинь, Юньмэн Цзян и Гусу Лань ликовали: чистая победа!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– А-Сянь, ты плохо кушаешь, что-то случилось? – Цзян Яньли пододвинула острый суп из свиных рёбрышек и корня лотоса ближе к парню.</p><p>– Мне тоже показалось, что ты вернулся после соревнования лучников расстроенным, – согласилась с шидзе Юнру. Она сидела за обеденным столом напротив Вэй Усяня и пытливо рассматривала его. – Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?</p><p>Вэй Усянь и правда был необыкновенно молчалив. Однако ни с кем не делился своими переживаниями. Он поковырялся палочками в своей плошке с рисом, со вздохом отставил её в сторону и принялся за любимый острый суп, заботливо приготовленный названой сестрой.</p><p>– Видимо, расстроился из-за результатов состязания лучников, – хмыкнул Цзян Чэн, отправляя кусочки сочного мяса в рот. – Но ты, Вэй Усянь, сам виноват, что не занял первое место. Нечего было досрочно выходить из состязания, – он с глубокомысленным выражением лица поднял палочки вверх и убеждённо кивнул своим собственным словам. </p><p>– Кстати, что там случилось у вас на поле для стрельбищ? Почему Лань Ванцзи и братик раньше времени вышли из состязания? – Юнру чуть склонила голову к плечу и перевела взгляд на названого брата. – Нам с трибун было совершенно ничего не видно.</p><p>– Да ничего необычного: Вэй Усянь в очередной раз задирал Лань Ванцзи. Вышла достаточно неприятная ссора. Вроде бы, этот болван, – Цзян Чэн кивком головы указал на задумчивого брата рядом с собой, –  сорвал лобную ленту со лба второго молодого господина Лань, но точно не уверен. Я подошёл, когда Ванцзи уже ушёл со стрельбища.</p><p>– Так ты расстроен из-за ссоры с Лань Ванцзи? – Цзян Яньли ласково погладила Вэй Усяня по руке. – А-Сянь, извинись перед ним, он непременно тебя простит.</p><p>– Я пытался! – парень раздосадовано стукнул кулаком по столу, чашка с чаем опрокинулась. – Он не захотел меня слушать.</p><p>– А-Ин, веди себя прилично! – Юнру с укором посмотрела на брата и полотенцем для рук принялась вытирать лужу на столе.</p><p>– Прости, сестрёнка, – Вэй Усянь виновато опустил взгляд. – Я уже ничего не понимаю. Лань Чжань ведёт себя странно.</p><p>– Лучше оставь его в покое, – Цзян Чэн безразлично пожал плечами. – Сестра, а добавки супа можно?</p><p>Цзян Яньли с улыбкой кивнула и поднялась наполнить тарелку брата.</p><p>– Братик, ты же будешь участвовать вечером в состязании мечников? – на вопрос Юнру Вэй Усянь утвердительно кивнул. – Отыщи его, вновь попробуй извиниться и предложи дружеский поединок. Я же вижу, что ты хочешь с ним сразиться на ринге, так? – девушка хитро посмотрела на брата и улыбнулась в ответ на разгоревшиеся неподдельным интересом серые глаза, точно такие же, как у неё самой.</p><p> – Он отличный мечник! – парень гордо расправил плечи. – Пару раз в Облачных Глубинах нам приходилось участвовать в спаррингах. Да и во время охоты на озере Билин он показал себя превосходно, даже вытащил меня из воды, – Вэй Усянь задорно улыбнулся, вспоминая недолгие месяцы обучения в Гусу.</p><p>– Ну, вот и славно, – Цзян Яньли вновь присоединилась к столу и поставила перед Цзян Чэном полную миску супа. – А теперь ешь, А-Сянь, иначе у тебя не будет сил сражаться в ринге.</p><p>– Точно-точно, как же ты тогда сможешь одолеть «второго нефрита» клана Лань? – Юнру рассмеялась на округлённые в притворном ужасе глаза брата. – Кстати, шицзе, ты поздравила молодого господина Цзинь с победой? – взгляд девушки задорно сверкнул, Цзян Яньли в ответ смущённо кивнула.</p><p>Восстановив душевное спокойствие и определившись с дальнейшими действиями, Вэй Усянь вновь обрёл обычное игривое настроение и неуёмный аппетит.</p><p>– Шицзе, суп из корня лотоса, как обычно, выше всяких похвал! Тебя без проблем пустили на кухню, чтобы его приготовить? – Вэй Усянь с довольным видом отправлял в рот ложку за ложкой.</p><p>– Да, всё хорошо. Хозяйка была столь любезна, что разрешила мне похозяйничать на её кухне, – Цзян Яньли мягко улыбнулась.</p><p>– Кстати, дядя Цзян всё ещё на прениях?</p><p>Цзян Яньли утвердительно кивнула.</p><p>– Эти официальные собрания жутко скучные! Как только он их выдерживает? – Усянь состроил потешную рожицу. Все прыснули от смеха.</p><p>Весь оставшийся обед молодые люди провели за приятной беседой, обсуждая будущие соревнования.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>После обеда в качестве показательных выступлений проводились поединки на мечах заклинателей. Соперники на дуэли определялись слепой жеребьёвкой. Как и в прошлом состязании, участвовать в спаррингах могли только адепты младше двадцати лет. Для выхода в рейтинговый турнир каждый заклинатель должен был пройти отборочный этап. Сам турнир состоял из четырёх поединков и финальной дуэли. Так как владение мечом и управление им при помощи духовных сил было основной обязанностью и способностью заклинателя, победителя в данной номинации не ждал ценный приз, как обычно. Молодые заклинатели защищали честь и аутентичную школу фехтования своего ордена. По этой причине желающих показать себя было предостаточно. Своё желание участвовать в состязании выразили более семисот молодых заклинателей.</p><p>Поединки мечников шли своим чередом. Отсев получился достаточно серьёзным. Отборочный этап успешно прошли всего тридцать два человека.</p><p>– Цзян Чэн, ты видел его? – разгорячённый Вэй Усянь подскочил к брату, растерянно озираясь вокруг.</p><p>Среди адептов Юньмэн Цзян в финальную сетку турнира прошли четыре человека, в том числе Вэй Усянь и Цзян Ваньинь.</p><p>– Что? Вэй Ин, ты о ком? – Цзян Чэн, чистивший Саньду<a href="#_ftn5" id="_ftnref5" name="_ftnref5">[5]</a>, недоумённо посмотрел на парня и вдруг сообразил. – А-а, Лань Ванцзи? Его ищешь?</p><p>Вэй Усянь кивнул и с надеждой в глазах уставился на названого брата.</p><p>– Нет, не видел его с самого утра, – Цзян Чэн пожал плечами.</p><p>– Где же он, неужели не участвует? – Вэй Усянь, точно как сестра, чуть склонил голову к плечу. – О, Лань Сичэнь, пойду, узнаю у него.</p><p>Через некоторое время Цзян Чэн нашёл совершенно расстроенного названого брата у края тренировочного поля. Он сидел с опущенной головой, в глубокой задумчивости полируя Суйбянь<a href="#_ftn6" id="_ftnref6" name="_ftnref6">[6]</a>.</p><p>– Откуда эта кислая физиономия? Что случилось? Где боевой настрой? – Цзян Чэн легонько пнул ботинок брата.</p><p>– Он не участвует. Как думаешь, Цзян Чэн, это из-за меня? – парень был серьёзно озадачен.</p><p>– Что сказал Цзэу Цзюнь?</p><p>– Говорит, что Лань Цижэнь отправил Лань Чжаня с поручением. Вернётся он только к утру… А вдруг это просто отговорка, и он не хочет меня видеть?</p><p>– Вот мне не понятны твои переживания из-за Лань Ванцзи. Чего это ты вздумал переживать из-за такого пустяка, как обида кого-то? На тебя это совсем не похоже, – Цзян Чэн покачал головой и сложил руки на груди.</p><p>– Я не переживаю из-за этого! – Вэй Усянь встрепенулся было, однако через мгновение задумался. Вздохнул и по новой принялся протирать Суйбянь. – Не то, чтобы я переживаю из-за случившегося, просто Лань Чжань никогда не реагировал настолько остро на мои выходки.</p><p>– Впереди турнир мечников. Соберись! – Цзян Чэн закатил глаза и в нетерпении повёл плечами. – Я планирую устроить с тобой финальную битву!</p><p>Братья встретились взглядами. Вэй Усянь, кажется, выбросил из головы ворох ненужных мыслей и триумфально улыбнулся Цзян Чэну:</p><p>– Можешь не рассчитывать на победу! Хотя финал в цветах Юньмэн Цзян будет отличным завершением соревнований мечников.</p><p>Цзян Чэн в ответ только хмыкнул, а в душе порадовался, что ему удалось вернуть названому брату привычно оптимистическое расположение духа.</p><p>– Будь осторожен. Братья Вэнь и адепты Цишань Вэнь ведут себя в ринге крайне агрессивно, – Цзян Чэн нахмурился. – Шестой шиди в поединке с Вэнь Сюем сломал коленный сустав. Вэй Аи сказала, что на восстановление понадобится не меньше двух месяцев.</p><p>Сражения с участием заклинателей Цишань Вэнь отличались крайней жестокостью. Если адепты других орденов стремились покрасоваться, показать яркий бой, насыщенный духовными силами и танцами оружия, то молодое поколение клана Вэнь билось как на войне, используя любые подручные средства и нечестные приёмы. Всё ради победы. Потому многие дуэли с кланом Вэнь заканчивались пролитой кровью. </p><p>Некоторое время спустя турнир продолжился.</p><p>Цзян Чэну пришлось встретиться в поединке с Вэнь Чао. Духовные силы Цзян Чэна однозначно превосходили способности адепта клана Вэнь, однако глаза после сражения пришлось промывать от горсти песка.</p><p>Вэй Усяню повезло больше: на его пути встретился лишь один адепт Ордена Солнца – неуклюжий и не готовый к темпу боя и ловкости молодого заклинателя Юньмэн Цзян.</p><p>Второго брата Вэнь – Вэнь Сюя – из турнирной таблицы с присущей ему грацией, лёгкостью и нестираемой с губ мягкой улыбкой выбил Лань Сичэнь. Это был очень красивый бой.</p><p>В полуфинальных поединках столкнулись Вэй Усянь и Цзинь Цзысюань, Лань Сичэнь и Цзян Чэн соответственно.</p><p>Сложно, очень сложно пришлось молодым заклинателям в ринге. Противники были равны друг другу. Перед поединком с Цзинь Цзысюанем Вэй Усянь радовался, как ребёнок, возможности оторваться на «заносчивом выскочке». Судя по тому, что на поле спарринга партнёры не замолкали ни на миг, поливая друг друга всевозможными колкостями, Цзысюань питал полную взаимность чувств в отношении Первого ученика Юньмэн Цзян. Судьи присудили победу Вэй Усяню, так как ему удалось разоружить противника. Хотя счёт был практически равным.</p><p>В полуфинальном бою Цзян Чэну тоже пришлось нелегко: Лань Сичэнь мало того, что был прекрасным мечником, так ещё и двигался непредсказуемо, но удивительно плавно. Цзэу Цзюнь буквально танцевал в ринге, Шоюэ<a href="#_ftn7" id="_ftnref7" name="_ftnref7">[7]</a> в его руках вспышками белого света ослеплял противника. Победа Лань Сичэня была очевидна.</p><p>Трибуны сходили с ума, когда к барьерам на финальный поединок вышли Вэй Усянь и Лань Сичэнь. Дуэль прекрасного «Нефрита Облачных Глубин» и «Грозы Юньмэна» стала предметом жарких споров болельщиков. Кто же победит? Совершенно различные школы фехтования и манера ведения боя, настрой и азарт. Посмотреть явно было на что.</p><p>– Цзэу Цзюнь, большая честь для меня встретиться с тобой в финале! – Вэй Усянь учтиво поклонился.</p><p>– Взаимно, мой друг. Ванцзи очень лестно отзывался о твоих способностях мечника, да и сам я видел, что ты весьма опытен. Мне крайне интересно, чем же завершится наш поединок? – Лань Сичэнь ответил на приветствие, глаза его азартно блестели.</p><p>– Очень жаль, что Лань Чжаня здесь нет, – Вэй Усянь расстроенно хмыкнул. – Однако это не поможет тебе. Я сдерживаться не буду, так и знай, – задорная улыбка сверкнула на губах парня.</p><p>– Да, прошу тебя, молодой господин Вэй, не сдерживайся! – Лань Сичэнь сложил ладони в печать призыва Шоюэ. Вэй Усянь ответил тем же.</p><p>Бой начался. Трибуны с придыханием наблюдали за каждым выпадом мечников, каждым движением зачарованных мечей. Всполохи алой и белоснежной духовных сил то сплетались в сложных пассажах, то разлетались по краям, грозя задеть трибуны. Однако любая опасность для зрителей поединка была исключена. Оба молодых заклинателя слишком серьёзно относились к безопасности посторонних наблюдателей, чтобы позволить себе по неосторожности кого-то задеть.</p><p>Вэй Усянь атаковал резко, нагло, некоторые его выпады казались безрассудными, однако против выверенных и точных движений Лань Сичэня иначе было нельзя. Школа фехтования Гусу Лань отличалась строгостью и силой удара. Вэй Усянь понимал, если он пропустит хотя бы один единственный удар Шоюэ, это будет конец. В лучшем случае, он проиграет бой, в худшем – получил мощный удар духовных сил «первого нефрита» клана Лань. Не хотелось ни первого, ни второго варианта.</p><p>Он отбил очередной выпад Лань Сичэня, отлетел к краю арены и боковым зрением отследил реакцию публики. Трибуны были в восторге. Представление в ринге – лучшее, что им доводилось видеть за последние несколько лет. Равный бой между «бессмертными заклинателями»! </p><p>Вэй Усянь усмехнулся:</p><p>– Цзэу Цзюнь, кажется, гостям фестиваля нравится то, что они видят сейчас.</p><p>– Не только им, молодой господин Вэй, не только им! – Лань Сичэнь искренне улыбнулся.</p><p>Вэй Усянь подумал: «Ни разу не видел улыбки Лань Чжаня. Интересно, как бы преобразилось его лицо?». В ладонь мягко легла рукоять Суйбяня. Вэй Усянь закинул меч на плечо и поинтересовался:</p><p>– Что ты имеешь в виду, Лань Сичэнь?</p><p>– Как что?! Конечно же, наш поединок! – Цзэу Цзюнь мягко рассмеялся, восстанавливая дыхание. – Давно я не получал такого удовольствия от боя! Твоя техника – это нечто! Пожалуй, стоит поговорить с Цзян Фэнмянем по поводу обмена учениками. Да я и сам с удовольствием приеду в Пристань Лотоса для обучения.</p><p>– Отличная идея! Лань Чжаня обязательно привози с собой! – Вэй Усянь усмехнулся. – У нас нет такого количества правил, как в Облачных Глубинах, нравы свободнее. Я научу вас охотиться на фазанов и свожу на фестиваль фонарей. Зрелище поистине грандиозное.</p><p>– С нетерпением буду ждать визита в Пристань Лотоса! Ванцзи, уверен, будет рад, – Лань Сичэнь церемонно поклонился.</p><p>Цзян Чэн у края трибуны в нетерпении цокнул языком и крикнул:</p><p>– Вэй Ин, заканчивай болтать! Сколько можно возиться?</p><p>Вэй Усянь оглянулся на названого брата и расплылся в хитрой улыбке:</p><p>– Мой шиди утомился сегодня. Продолжим? – парень снял меч с плеча, подкинул в воздух и сложил ладони в печать.</p><p>Цзэу Цзюнь вернул улыбку, чуть поклонился и также призвал Шоюэ:</p><p>– С удовольствием!</p><p>После передышки бой продлился недолго. Суйбянь отскочил в сторону после столкновения с Шоюэ. Красно-белые искры рассыпались по полю. Лань Сичэнь высоким выпадом атаковал адепта Юньмэн Цзян. Этого-то и ждал Вэй Усянь. Он обернулся вокруг себя, пируэтом уходя от нападения, глубоко пригнулся и ударил плечом в грудь «первого нефрита». Лань Сичэнь не ожидал подобного финта, а потому отступил на шаг назад. Этого хватило. Вэй Усянь следующим выпадом выбил из его рук меч.</p><p>– О, браво! Браво! – Цзэу Цзюнь от души рассмеялся и поклонился противнику. – Победа за тобой!</p><p>Зрители на трибунах подхватили «Браво!» адепта Гусу Лань и разразились победным рёвом.</p><p>Цзинь Гуаншань объявил результаты показательных боёв молодых заклинателей. В командном зачёте первое место присудили Ордену Юньмэн Цзян, так как Вэй Усянь одержал победу в финальном поединке, а Цзян Чэн занял третье место, выиграв в поединке у Цзинь Цзысюаня. Лань Сичэнь и Цзинь Цзысюань, вместе со своими орденами заняли соответственно второе и четвёртое места.</p><p>– Потрясающе! Наши заклинатели в четверке лидеров! – адепт Юньмэн Цзян повис на шее Вэй Усяня. – Главное, что этот клан Вэнь не вошёл даже в четвёрку сильнейших, хотя они привезли больше всех адептов на фестиваль! Вот уж точно позор на весь мир!</p><p>– А ну замолчите! – Цзян Чэн раздражённо кашлянул на соклановцев, с опаской оглядываясь на адептов Цишань Вэнь, что стояли рядом.</p><p>Юноша в фиолетовых одеяниях Ордена Лотоса<a href="#_ftn8" id="_ftnref8" name="_ftnref8">[8]</a> испуганно прикрыл рот ладонью, как только сообразил, что по неосторожности прилюдно ляпнул.</p><p> – Очень хорошо, – Вэнь Жохань на трибуне для почётных гостей поставил золочёную чашу с вином на стол и усмехнулся. – Четыре великих ордена поистине пестрят талантами. Соревнование окончено, я изволю удалиться. Уважаемые Главы орденов, наслаждайтесь вином.</p><p>– Глава Ордена Вэнь, очевидно, недоволен, – Цзинь Гуаншань со вздохом закрыл свой веер и обратился к другим Главам великих орденов. – Мы с вами так отличились на этом фестивале Луны, боюсь, нас ждут неприятности.</p><p>– Молодость не обходится без легкомыслия, будущее всех кланов заклинателей всё же зависит от этих молодых людей, – Цзян Фэнмянь наполнил свою чашу свежезаваренным чаем и в задумчивости устремил взгляд в вечернее небо. – Но кто может точно сказать, что ждёт нас впереди?</p><p>Главы орденов заклинателей все как один почувствовали приближение не слишком приятных событий.</p><p>Вопреки всему, Фухуа праздновал окончание очередного дня фестиваля Луны. Вспоминались яркие состязания, чествовались победители. Многие не столь удачливые заклинатели заливали разочарование поражения вином.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Тем же вечером братья Вэнь стояли, преклонив колени, перед закрытыми дверями комнат отца в главной резиденции наместника Фухуа.</p><p>– Отец, – Вэнь Сюй, как старший брат, винился за них обоих, ожидая наказания. – Сегодня, во второй день фестиваля, на соревнованиях лучников и показательных выступлениях мечников, ваши сыновья ничего не достигли, тем самым опозорив Орден Цишань Вэнь.</p><p>– Это всё из-за подлости тех учеников четырёх великих орденов! – Вэнь Чао перебил брата. Гнева отца он искренне боялся. – Я…</p><p>Дверь отворилась, из покоев вышел Вэнь Жохань:</p><p>– Дети мои.</p><p>– Ваши сыновья здесь, – Вэнь Сюй склонил голову, а Вэнь Чао вздрогнул от голоса отца, как от удара.</p><p>– Не для того мы прибыли на этот глупый праздник Середины осени, устраиваемый Орденом Ланьлин Цзинь, чтобы терпеть наглость и самодовольство малолетних выскочек. Четыре великих ордена слишком зазнались. Так неужели вы спустите им с рук нанесённое Ордену Цишань Вэнь оскорбление?</p><p>Братья Вэнь переглянулись и склонились в низком поклоне перед отцом:</p><p>– Конечно же, нет, отец!</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>По странным стечениям обстоятельств в эту ночь случилось несколько крайне неприятных событий.</p><p>Сперва на празднующих победу адептов Ланьлин Цзинь напали в таверне «Ксифенг». Ссора была спровоцирована молодыми заклинателями в одеждах без клановых отличий, обвинявшими Цзинь Цзысюаня и его друзей в жульничестве на состязаниях лучников. Наследник клана Цзинь якобы использовал зачарованный лук и запрещённое спиралевидное оперение<a href="#_ftn9" id="_ftnref9" name="_ftnref9">[9]</a> у стрел, которое позволяет им точно угадывать нужную цель. Конечно же, адепты Ордена Пионов не могли стерпеть столь несправедливое оскорбление своего лидера.</p><p>Потасовка неизвестных заклинателей с адептами Ланьлин Цзинь получилась отвратительной. Таверна практически полностью была разрушена, а молодые заклинатели получили травмы разной степени тяжести. Даже Цзинь Цзысюань не смог избежать синяков и ссадин.</p><p>Вызванной на разборки мадам Цзинь (Цзинь Гуаншань вечерами, по своему обыкновению, развлекался где-то в городе) пришлось выкупить «Ксифенг», чтобы возместить причинённый ущерб.</p><p>Адепты Ланьлин Цзинь утверждали, что спровоцировавшие их заклинатели использовали приёмы школы фехтования Ордена Цишань Вэнь, однако доказательств тому не было. Дело пришлось замять, ведь зачинщики драки успели сбежать.</p><p>Примерно в то же самое время на ярмарочной площади изрядно выпивших адептов Ордена Цинхэ Не с Не Хуайсаном во главе избила группа неизвестных. Нападавшие обвинили молодых заклинателей в том, что те увели у них девушек. И хотя женщины, сопровождавшие адептов Цинхэ Не, утверждали, что знать не знают задир, драки избежать не удалось.</p><p>Только Не Хуайсан вовремя сообразил, что их попросту провоцируют. Он попытался увести заклинателей своего ордена, однако пьяных друзей не так-то просто в чём-то убедить. Потому, едва только потасовка началась, Не Хуайсан и девушки в спешке разбежались кто куда. Однако несколько нападавших отправились в погоню за Не Хуайсаном с криками: «Не дайте уйти брату Чифэн Цзюня!». В голове перепуганного насмерть Не Хуайсана пронеслось: «Ага, значит, они прекрасно знают, кто я такой. Что же всё-таки происходит?».</p><p>Увидев вдалеке знакомые фигуры в фиолетовых одеяниях Юньмэн Цзян, Хуайсан радостно закричал:</p><p>– Вэй Усянь, Цзян Ваньинь, доброго вечера! – юноша буквально упал на руки адептов Пристани Лотоса. От быстрого бега он едва мог перевести дух. – Меня преследуют. На моих адептов напали на площади.</p><p>– Кто напал? Почему?..</p><p>Не успел Цзян Чэн задать вопрос, как из толпы показались шестеро разгорячённых парней:</p><p>– Вот он! Куда же ты от нас убегаешь? – самый крупный из преследователей, молодой мужчина лет двадцати, вышел вперед. Он заметил адептов Юньмэн Цзян, однако отступать и не подумал. – Значит, отбивать чужих девушек ты мастак, а отвечать за свои поступки не желаешь? Едва запахло жареным, ты бросился бежать, оставив своих дружков, – парень сплюнул. – Как не стыдно? Трус!</p><p>– Я не знаю, о чём они говорят, – Не Хуайсан с абсолютно белым лицом цеплялся за Вэй Усяня. – Мы встретили девушек на главной площади и решили прогуляться. Эти парни напали на нас толпой совершенно без причины.</p><p>– Ты, я смотрю, полагаешь, что нашёл себе защитников? – задира сложил руки на груди, вскинул подбородок и обратился к адептам клана Цзян. – Эй, молодёжь, шли бы вы по своим делам, пока целы. А этого хлюпика оставьте нам. Он нам задолжал.</p><p>– Нет-нет, не оставляйте меня, Вэй-сюн, Цзян-сюн, прошу! – Не Хуайсан, казалось, сейчас упадёт в обморок от страха.</p><p>– Успокойся, никто не собирается тебя оставлять, – Вэй Усянь встряхнул адепта клана Не, чтобы привести в чувства.</p><p>Названые братья переглянулись. Было очевидно, что потасовка с адептами Нечистой Юдоли не случайна. Однако ввязываться в драку сейчас было нельзя: вокруг собралась уже приличная толпа, с возрастающим интересом ожидавшая дальнейшего развития событий.</p><p>Вэй Усянь отодвинул Не Хуайсана себе за спину, по своему обыкновению закинул руки за голову и лучезарно улыбнулся:</p><p>– Как же так получилось, что за одним «хлюпиком», как вы его назвали, кинулось вдогонку целых шесть здоровых парней вроде вас?</p><p>Цзян Чэн рядом усмехнулся и сложил руки на груди. Однако его поза была обманчиво расслабленной: тело наследника Юньмэн Цзян напряглось как тетива, упругие мышцы пришли в тонус, а выпитое ранее вино выветрилось из головы.</p><p>– А вам какое дело? Катитесь отсюда, иначе сильно пострадаете, – очевидно, «лидер» задир с явной угрозой навис над Вэй Усянем. – С другой стороны, вы же считаете себя смелыми? Тогда давайте, ответьте нам за обиду, вместо этого пацана, – он указал пальцем на Не Хуайсана и злобно рассмеялся.</p><p>Цзян Чэн дёрнулся было врезать по наглой физиономии провокатора, однако Вэй Усянь схватил его за рукав и отрицательно покачал головой, заглядывая в глаза. Цзян Чэн выдохнул, расслабляясь.</p><p>– Что ты, что ты! Как могут заклинатели, пусть даже «молодёжь» вроде нас, ввязываться в драку с простыми людьми, даже если тех вдвое больше и они явно старше? – Вэй Усянь рассмеялся, его смех подхватили в толпе зевак. – Да после такого нас из ордена исключить могут, ведь избиение простого человека, пусть даже он сам нарывается, – далеко не поступок, достойный адепта великого ордена.</p><p>От подобной наглости у преследователей Не Хуайсана рты раскрылись от удивления, а кулаки зачесались ещё сильнее. Между тем, в толпе зрителей всё больше людей со смехом показывали на них пальцами.</p><p>– Да как ты смеешь?! – взревел «лидер» задир и кинулся на Вэй Усяня. Тот увернулся от удара, прихватив с собой молодого господина Не. Цзян Чэн в тот же миг оказался на месте брата. В крепко сжатый кулак сильной руки он вложил каплю духовных сил и ловко подставил под лицо взбешённого драчуна. От удара парень отлетел в толпу своих дружков, а Вэй Усянь продолжал смеяться:</p><p>– Вот видите, я был прав! Нельзя нам драться с вами. Как же быть? – шутник заложил руки за спину и сделал пару шагов в сторону провокаторов. Те до сих пор не могли прийти в себя после увиденного. – О, придумал! Раз мы ещё дети, как вы утверждаете, давайте вместе сыграем в цуцзуй? Кто выиграет, тот и прав, пойдёт? Или же вы всё ещё предпочитаете подраться? – Вэй Усянь невинно округлил глаза и приподнял брови, а толпа вокруг уже в голос насмехалась над нападавшими, настолько жалкое зрелище они сейчас из себя представляли.</p><p>Лидер задир огляделся вокруг и презрительно сплюнул:</p><p>– Мы ещё встретимся! – махнул своим дружкам и увёл их прочь. – Пошли отсюда.</p><p>Острота ситуации спала, зеваки вернулись к своим делам, а троица молодых заклинателей поспешила скрыться с ярмарки.</p><p>– Они знали, кто я такой! – молодой господин Не нервно заламывал веер в своих руках. – Спасибо вам, что выручили, Вэй-сюн, Цзян-сюн!</p><p>– Очевидно же, что нападение на вас подстроено, да и парни эти – далеко не простые амбалы. Я бы сказал, что они тоже заклинатели, но с откровенно малым количеством духовных сил, – Вэй Усянь до сих пор посмеивался над ситуацией. – Кстати, можешь не благодарить: у Цзян Чэна кулаки чесались уже давно.</p><p> – Да уж, – Цзян Чэн усмехнулся и потёр костяшки пальцев, ушибленные последним ударом. – Мы сегодня уже пару раз видели, как адепты клана Вэнь откровенно задирают других заклинателей.</p><p>– Как же так? Что могло случиться? Ведь сейчас праздник! – расстроенный Не Хуайсан покачал головой.</p><p>– Какая разница? – Цзян Чэн безразлично пожал плечами. – В последнее время клан Вэнь всегда так себя ведёт.</p><p>– Хуайсан, что там с твоими адептами, которых ты оставил? – Вэй Усянь обеспокоенно оглянулся назад в толпу ярмарочной площади.</p><p>– Н-не знаю, я сразу убежал, – молодой господин Не закусил губу. – Надеюсь, с ними всё хорошо. На нас напали десять человек, за мной увязались шестеро.</p><p>– А сколько вас было всего? – Цзян Чэн удивлённо приподнял брови.</p><p>– Семь адептов, включая меня, и девушки.</p><p>– Значит, именно ты был их целью, – Вэй Усянь утвердительно кивнул головой. – Понять бы, зачем всё это? Ладно, пойдём. Мы проводим тебя к брату.</p><p>Приближаясь к гостинице, где разместился на время фестиваля Орден Цинхэ Не, друзья увидели странное скопление народа. Тут и там мелькали адепты в белоснежных одеяниях Ордена Гусу Лань.</p><p>– Что-то случилось! Брат! Старший брат, где ты? – Не Хуайсан кинулся в гостиницу.</p><p>– Хуайсан, ты где был? – громогласный рык Не Минцзюэ был хорошо слышен даже на улице. – С тобой всё хорошо?</p><p>– Да, всё нормально. На нас напали на ярмарке.</p><p>– Кто напал? – из-за стола поднялся встревоженный Лань Сичэнь.</p><p>– Братик Сичэнь, н-не знаю. На них не было клановых отличий.</p><p>– Это были заклинатели, и охотились они за Не Хуайсаном, – Вэй Усянь и Цзян Чэн вошли в просторный зал, поклонились Главе Ордена Не и Цзэу Цзюню. – Драться с нами они не стали.</p><p>– От моего удара один из них отлетел, но остался в сознании. Видимо уровень их духовных сил крайне низок, – Цзян Чэн с удивлением оглянулся вокруг. Работники гостиницы суетились сверх меры, адепты в мантиях Гусу Лань и Цинхэ Не разбились на маленькие группы. Зал жужжал, словно разворошённый улей. – Что здесь происходит?</p><p>Не Минцзюэ раздражённо сложил руки на груди:</p><p>– Бардак происходит!</p><p>– На гостиницу Гусу Лань было совершено нападение. Неизвестные разгромили таверну, а один жилой корпус подожгли. Нам с трудом удалось погасить пламя, – Лань Сичэнь вновь устало опустился на стул.</p><p>– Кто-нибудь пострадал? – Вэй Усянь принялся озабоченно разглядывать адептов в белоснежных мантиях.</p><p>– Хозяин гостиницы получил лёгкую травму спины. Остальные, слава богам, целы. Однако теперь мы не знаем, куда поселить адептов.</p><p>В этот момент в зал вошёл Лань Цижэнь в сопровождении Лань Ванцзи:</p><p>– Все гостиницы в городе плотно заняты, свободных комнат ни у кого нет.</p><p>– Надо разместить ещё двадцать девять учеников, – Лань Ванцзи встал позади брата.</p><p>Вэй Усянь подумал: «Лань Чжань выглядит уставшим. Хотя в сложившихся обстоятельствах в этом нет ничего удивительного». Вслух:</p><p>– Лань Чжань, когда ты вернулся в Фухуа?</p><p>– Недавно, – как всегда немногословный сухой ответ. Лань Ванцзи лишь мельком посмотрел на парня.</p><p>Не Минцзюэ удивился:</p><p>– Двадцать девять адептов? Это помимо тех, что я поселил здесь?</p><p>– Да, кроме этих. Спасибо тебе, старший брат, за помощь, – Сичэнь слабо улыбнулся.</p><p>– Ученики и ещё мы трое, – Лань Цижэнь заложил руки за спину и отошёл к окну. – Вторая стража<a href="#_ftn10" id="_ftnref10" name="_ftnref10">[10]</a> на исходе.</p><p>Время действительно было позднее, надо было срочно что-то решать с размещением заклинателей, ведь покинуть фестиваль делегация Гусу Лань никак не могла. Это станет проявлением величайшего неуважения к хозяевам – Ордену Ланьлин Цзинь.</p><p>– Учитель Лань, Орден Юньмэн Цзян живёт в соседней гостинице. И, если вас не смутит немного потесниться, мы готовы принять вас и адептов Гусу Лань, – Цзян Чэн церемонно поклонился Главе Ордена Гусу Лань. – Правда жить придётся по двое в комнате.</p><p>– Точно, Сичэнь-сюн, Лань Чжань, переселяйтесь к нам! – Вэй Усянь лучезарно улыбнулся.</p><p>– Ну хоть кого-то эта ситуация радует, – Не Минцзюэ усмехнулся.</p><p>Вскоре двадцать девять адептов Гусу Лань, вместе со своим главой и «нефритами» поселились в гостинице Юньмэн Цзян. Обсуждение сложившей ситуации Главы великих орденов решили отложить на другой день, а потому ближе к полночи все, наконец, улеглись спать.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> Девушки в своей комнате готовились ко сну. Вэй Юнру стояла у окна, задумчиво разглядывая огни ночного Фухуа.</p><p>– А-Ру, что-то случилось?</p><p>– Странный сегодня день получился, – девушка обхватила себя за предплечья, будто кутаясь от холода. – Точнее, странный вечер. Мне пришлось лечить семерых адептов и двоих младших учеников от ушибов и порезов после драк. И это не считая тех, кто получил травмы на соревнованиях! Всё за один вечер! Что же здесь происходит?</p><p>– Случилось так, как случилось. Отец и другие Главы орденов завтра наверняка во всем разберутся, – названая сестра ласково коснулась непослушных волос девушки. – А-Ру, не думай перед сном о плохом. Давай я расчешу тебе волосы? – Юнру радостно улыбнулась: ей нравилось, когда Цзян Яньли занималась её волосами. – Тебе надо хорошенько отдохнуть перед завтрашним днём. Кроме привычных хлопот с ранеными, у тебя выступление.</p><p>– Шицзе, как всегда, права, – Юнру в блаженстве прикрыла глаза, наслаждаясь ласковыми руками сестры.</p><p>– Кстати, А-Ру, у меня есть для тебя небольшой подарок.</p><p>Юнру удивлённо раскрыла глаза. Цзян Яньли передала ей маленький сверток. Внутри лежали два белоснежных платка, расшитых серебряными нитями. Узор в виде девятилепесткового лотоса красовался по краю небольших шёлковых полотен. В центре аккуратная рука вышила девиз Ордена Юньмэн Цзян: «Стремись достичь невозможного!».</p><p>– Они прекрасны, А-Ли! – девушка восхищённо рассматривала подарок.</p><p>– Это для твоего завтрашнего выступления. Они очень подойдут к твоему наряду.</p><p>– Спасибо! – выдохнула Юнру.</p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> <strong>Помело</strong> – фрукт семейства цитрусовых, что-то среднее между грейпфрутом и апельсином.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2">[2]</a> Здесь и дальше по тексту возможны вставки цитат из оригинальной новеллы Мосян Тунсю или сюжеты из экранизированной версии «Магистра дьявольского культа». Все цитаты будут выделены курсивным шрифтом.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref3" id="_ftn3" name="_ftn3">[3]</a> Новелла «Магистр дьявольского культа», автор Мо Сян Тунсю, перевод YouNet Translate. Глава 45. Очарование. Часть третья.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref4" id="_ftn4" name="_ftn4">[4]</a> <strong>Сянцзян</strong> - «кружащийся в воздухе (как птица)». Имя лука Цзинь Цзысюаня, впоследствии унаследованного Цзинь Лином.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref5" id="_ftn5" name="_ftn5">[5]</a> <strong>Саньду</strong> – «три яда», имя клинка Цзян Чэна.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref6" id="_ftn6" name="_ftn6">[6]</a> <strong>Суйбянь</strong> – «какая разница», имя клинка Вэй Усяня.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref7" id="_ftn7" name="_ftn7">[7]</a> <strong>Шоюэ</strong> – имя меча Лань Сичэня.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref8" id="_ftn8" name="_ftn8">[8]</a> Девяти лепестковый лотос – символ Ордена Юньмэн Цзян.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref9" id="_ftn9" name="_ftn9">[9]</a> <strong>Спиралевидное оперение –</strong> стрела обладает максимальной стабильностью, проходящий сквозь закрученные перья воздух способствует вращению снаряда. Во время полёта стрела вращается вокруг своей оси, что позволяет ей не отклоняться от заданного направления. Стрела со спиралевидным оперением имеет высокую точность, но при этом скорость её меньше, чем у стрел с прямым видом оперением.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref10" id="_ftn10" name="_ftn10">[10]</a> <strong>Вторая стража</strong>, или час свиньи — в древности в Китае время делилось на стражи длиной по два часа, которые носили имена зодиакальных животных. Вторая стража приходится на период с 9 до 11 часов вечера (спасибо за примечание экстре «С утра до ночи»).</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Глава 11. Первые искры. Праздник Середины осени. Часть четвертая. Третий день</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>С самого утра Фухуа гудел пересудами. Каждый стремился выдумать собственную версию вчерашних беспорядков в праздничном городе, так как никто точно не знал, что же всё-таки произошло на самом деле.</p><p>Едва взошло солнце, Главы орденов заклинателей встретились в главном зале резиденции наместника поделиться новостями. Но даже у них не получилось прийти к общему заключению, кто же стал инициатором печальных происшествий. Одни утверждали, что на адептов напали местные бандиты, другие не соглашались, указывая, что драки, хотя и были кулачные, явно затеивались заклинателями, ведь повреждения, которые получили адепты, оказались много серьёзней любых синяков.</p><p>После долгих споров было принято решение усилить охрану фестиваля, выставить дополнительные посты, однако никаких иных действий по расследованию случившегося не предпринимать. Услышав решение собрания Глав кланов, многие заклинатели вздохнули с облегчением: почти каждый из них после состязаний был пьян и нарушил с десяток правил своего ордена. Адептам разрешили вернуться к участию в фестивале «без суда и следствия». Впереди в рамках Состязаний Достойнейших их ждали полный соревновательный день (две номинации) и ночная охота в специально подготовленных угодьях.</p><p>Адепты Облачных Глубин успешно перенесли пожар в собственной гостинице и подселились в комнаты орденов Цинхэ Не и Юньмэн Цзян, всё также распространяя вокруг себя ауру безмятежного спокойствия. Их, казалось, не коснулись переживания и нервозность других людей. Давно устоявшийся быт, лишь слегка изменённый праздником Середины осени, размеренно лился в привычном темпе.</p><p>«Настолько привычном, – причитал про себя Вэй Усянь, – что я не могу даже увидеться с Лань Чжанем, хотя мы живём в одной гостинице, едим в одной таверне»! Он даже пожаловался названому брату на данное обстоятельство, но в ответ услышал лишь издёвку о том, что надо раньше вставать с постели. Действительно, фестиваль Любования луной несколько сдвинул график сна и бодрствования адептов Гусу Лань, однако отходили ко сну и просыпались утром они всё равно непозволительно рано для Вэй Усяня.</p><p>Парень досадливо вздохнул. С самого утра, точнее, с того момента, как проснулся и позавтракал, он ушёл искать Лань Ванцзи по городу, намереваясь всё же разъяснить вчерашний неудобный инцидент с лобной лентой Гусу Лань. Вэй Усяню несколько раз удавалось увидеть в толпе высокую белоснежную фигуру. Однако догнать или хотя бы приблизиться к Лань Ванцзи юноше как будто мешали высшие силы. Промаявшись вот уже больше четырёх часов, гоняясь за «призраком» по всему Фухуа, Вэй Усянь решил отступиться:</p><p>– Надеюсь, он будет сегодня участвовать в состязании музыкантов. Попробую там его поймать, – парень задумчиво почесал макушку. – Не можешь же ты, Лань Чжань, меня на самом деле избегать, так?</p><p>Неутомимый оптимист Вэй Усянь выкинул из головы неприятные мысли, встряхнул пышным длинным хвостом тёмных волос и задорно подмигнул мимо проходящей молодой девушке, получив в ответ кокетливый взгляд.</p><p>Третий день фестиваля Луны и Состязаний Достойнейших хозяева праздника – Великий Орден Ланьлин Цзинь – посвятили изящным искусствам: музыкальному творчеству заклинателей и танцам. Обладая тонким эстетическим вкусом, Цзинь Гуаншань любил прекрасное во всех его проявлениях, будь то проникновенная песня, завораживающий танец или же совершенная обликом девушка. Последний предмет неуёмного восхищения Главы клана Цзинь уже давно стал головной болью и несмываемым пятном позора на безупречной репутации Мадам Цзинь. Однако изменить нрав супруга ей было не под силу, а может, и не хотелось. В общем, весь мир заклинателей знал об этой слабости Цзинь Гуаншаня. Некоторые малые кланы иногда пользовались этими знаниями и ради расположения одного из богатейших орденов заклинателей «знакомили» Главу ордена с особенно привлекательными молодыми особами. Но речь не о Цзинь Гуаншане и его любви к прекрасному полу, а о том, что даже в столь благородном мероприятии, как Соревнования Достойнейших, он планировал назначить две (целых две!) номинации с участием молодых заклинательниц. Тем не менее, его планам не суждено было полностью сбыться.</p><p>На Собрании Кланов, где были объявлены номинации, в состязании музыкантов было разрешено участвовать только юношам, не достигшим двадцати лет, а вот в финальных показательных выступлениях могли участвовать лишь адепты женского пола, соревнуясь между собой в искусстве танца и мастерстве заклинателя. Именно так последний соревновательный день был поделён на «мужскую» и «женскую» половины.</p><p>Солнечный диск только успел выйти из своего зенита, как объявили общий сбор адептов отборочного этапа соревнования музыкантов. На арене собрались около трёхсот молодых заклинателей.</p><p>В многоцветной толпе выделялась группа в утончённых белых мантиях. Адепты Гусу Лань были широко известны как одни из лучших музыкантов своего времени. Соревноваться с ними в мастерстве было для многих невозможно, потому не слишком уверенные в себе заклинатели не заявляли себя к участию, оставаясь простыми зрителями. Оба «нефрита» клана Лань и ещё шестнадцать заклинателей Облачных Глубин представляли собой невообразимо прекрасную, но такую холодную картину. Будто не живые люди стояли среди других, а бестелесные видения.</p><p>Вэй Усянь скромностью никогда не отличался. Никакой соперник не был страшен для него. Поэтому сейчас он стоял в общей толпе участников с широкой улыбкой, по своему обыкновению закинув руки за голову. Его старенькая потёртая бамбуковая флейта ди<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a> была заткнута за пояс мантии. Рядом переминался с ноги на ногу Лю Вей – младший адепт Юньмэн Цзян, пятнадцатилетний скромный мальчик с мелкими, невыразительными чертами лица. К груди Лю Вей прижимал изготовленную из ценных пород дерева эрху<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2">[2]</a> и бамбуковый смычок с конским волосом. Мальчик явно нервничал: руки мелко подрагивали. Кроме этих двоих, Пристань Лотоса на конкурс музыкантов больше никого не выставляла. Школа Ордена Юньмэн Цзян специализировалась на боевых навыках и выносливости, изящные искусства были скорее хобби адептов, нежели предметом изучения.</p><p>Цзинь Гуаншань с трибуны объявил правила состязания музыкантов.</p><p>Каждый участник в отборочном этапе должен был исполнить на своём музыкальном инструменте мелодию или песню, названную коллегией судей. Судьи оценивали мастерство, эмоциональность исполнения и грамотность расстановки музыкальных акцентов. В следующий этап конкурса проходили те исполнители, которые получили высшие баллы по всем трём критериям. Таким образом, музыкант должен был не только в совершенстве владеть выбранным музыкальным инструментом, но и знать широкий репертуар музыкальных произведений. Опасливые тени набежали на лица многих участников.</p><p>Финал состязания музыкантов был и того сложнее: молодым людям предстояло исполнить одну композицию собственного авторства и экспромтом придумать музыкальную ассоциацию на назначенное судьями стихотворное произведение классических поэтов Китая. В толпе участников послышались стоны беспомощности. Многие засомневались в своих силах, но отступать было некуда.</p><p>Объявили начало отборочного этапа, и молодые заклинатели ушли готовиться. Стоило только первым участникам выступить на сцене состязания, как большая часть страхов остальных развеялась: судьи задавали к исполнению традиционные китайские мелодии, давно и хорошо известные каждому. Однако и отсев коллегия судей проводила безжалостный. Из десяти участников к финалу конкурса проходил в лучшем случае один-два.</p><p>–  Лань Чжа-а-ань! Как я выступил? – Вэй Усянь пулей вылетел со сцены и с лучезарной улыбкой резко остановился перед адептом Гусу Лань.</p><p>Единогласным решением судей Вэй Усянь прошёл в финальный этап состязания.</p><p>– У твоей флейты просто волшебный голос. Я заслушался, – Лань Сичэнь улыбнулся резвому юноше. – Судьи заслуженно отметили тебя, Вэй-сюн.</p><p>Нечитаемым взглядом холодных янтарных глаз Лань Ванцзи смерил Вэй Усяня, развернулся и степенно удалился, так и не ответив на вопрос.</p><p>– Ему тоже понравилось твоё выступление, – Лань Сичэнь едва заметно улыбнулся и покачал головой.</p><p>– Опять ушёл! Ну почему?! – Вэй Усянь от беспомощности не сдержал стон. – Как же я смогу с ним помириться, если он даже не разговаривает со мной?! Я совсем его не понимаю, – раздосадованный парень заткнул свою флейту за пояс и развёл руками.</p><p>Конечно же, оба «нефрита клана Лань» прошли в финал, как и ещё девятнадцать заклинателей – истинных мастеров музыкальных инструментов. Заключительный этап конкурса обещал жёсткую конкуренцию.</p><p>Заклинатели один за другим выходили на сцену. Чувственные или страстные, тоскливые или игривые, резкие или мелодичные, оглушающие звуком или едва слышимые – лились самые разные мелодии, заставляя зрителей плакать или смеяться. Некоторые композиции приводили публику в полное уныние, другие – заряжали энергией, под мотивы третьих трибуны рассыпались в танце. Действо на арене состязания скорее напоминало концерт искуснейших музыкантов, чем конкурс.</p><p>Когда общие выступления завершились и адепты исполнили свои собственные сочинения, пришла пора для последнего задания – музыкальный экспромт. Участники (двадцать два финалиста) взошли на подиум. Каждому раздали по свитку с поэзией и предоставили время, за которое сгорает одна палочка благовоний, для создания своей музыкальной ассоциации или иллюстрации.</p><p>Вот тут и показалась слабость большинства молодых участников – неспособность создать прочувствованную мелодию за столь короткий срок, правильно интерпретировав написанное стихотворение. Выразить слёзы богини, доблесть война, сомнения мудрого императора, искры смеха ребенка, восхищение любимым, безмятежность холода или чувства цветка оказалось не так-то просто. Судьи с лёгкостью определили достойнейших среди лучших.</p><p>После краткого совещания коллегии судей Цзинь Гуаншань объявил Лань Ванцзи победителем состязания музыкантов. Драгоценная арфа кунхоу<a href="#_ftn3" id="_ftnref3" name="_ftnref3">[3]</a> из сокровищницы Ордена Ланьлин Цзинь стала главным призом. Ханьгуан Цзюнь с почтительным поклоном передал победную арфу Лань Цижэню, ведь его мастерство – это заслуга его учителей. Столь достойный поступок молодого заклинателя вызвал целую бурю восторгов в рядах зрителей.</p><p>С трудом успокоив толпу, Цзинь Гуаншань с запинкой объявил, что судьями «за силу духа музыки и проникновенность мелодий» присуждена ещё одна награда в состязании. Главу Ордена Цзинь, казалось, крайне смущала необходимость награждать кого-то помимо адепта, занявшего первое место в номинации, однако против решения коллегии судей, которых назначили общим Собранием Кланов, он пойти не мог. Заклинателем, особенно впечатлившим строгий судейский состав, был не кто иной, как Первый ученик Ордена Юньмэн Цзян. Вэй Усянь с победной улыбкой взлетел на подиум. Едва ли не с зубовным скрежетом, Цзинь Цзысюань вручил ему приз, заботливо упакованный в бархатный чехол. Отличного качества, выполненная из драгоценного чёрного дерева, флейта ди легла в ладони Вэй Усяня. Парень не смог сдержать восхищённого вздоха: музыкальный инструмент был превосходен, явно исполненный искусным мастером, вложившим всю душу в своё творение. Усянь любовно погладил чёрный корпус флейты.</p><p> – Её имя  – Чэньцин<a href="#_ftn4" id="_ftnref4" name="_ftnref4">[4]</a>, – вещал тем временем Цзинь Гуаншань. – Она стала последним творением мастера Ву перед смертью.</p><p>Потрясённый вздох сотряс трибуны. Глава Ордена Цзинь – прекрасный оратор – завладел вниманием публики:</p><p>– Будучи умелым ремесленником и крайне веселым человеком по жизни, Ву Пак снискал себе славу ещё в юном возрасте, вырезав свою первую сяо<a href="#_ftn5" id="_ftnref5" name="_ftnref5">[5]</a>. Флейту приобрёл придворный музыкант – солист императорского оркестра. Инструмент оказался удивительно хорош, а его звучание поразительно певуче и чисто. Флейту в руках любимого исполнителя заметил сам император. Вскоре Ву Пак стал весьма обеспеченным и уважаемым мастером музыкальных инструментов.</p><p>Однако когда судьба благосклонна к человеку в чём-то одном, в другом месте – непременно что-то забирает. Так вышло и с мастером Ву.</p><p>Обладая талантом ремесленника, имея солидное состояние, уважение общества и признание императора, мужчина был глубоко несчастен в личной жизни. Всю жизнь Ву Пак провёл в беззаботном веселье и праздности, изредка выполняя заказы высокопоставленных особ. Лишь в весьма солидном возрасте мастер Ву задумался о будущем и, наконец, решился обзавестись семьёй. Искренний по своей природе человек, Ву Пак осознавал, что не сможет жить с женщиной без любви, а вот как раз-таки любовь найти сложнее всего. Много лет на его пути встречались только корыстные и жадные до денег женщины. Ву Пак уже потерял последнюю надежду встретить свою единственную. Всё же удача улыбнулась ему и теперь.</p><p>Мастер Ву влюбился в бродячую циркачку, что выступала на фестивалях и колесила с труппой по всей стране. Уже почти старик, Ву Пак преданно следовал за молодой девушкой. В конце концов, ему удалось добиться расположения и ответных чувств. Свадьба никому не известной циркачки и знаменитого мастера музыкальных инструментов потрясла Китай.</p><p>Ву Пака осудили, однако он не отказался от возлюбленной, готовый к любым последствиям, защищая свои чувства. Мастер потерял много клиентов, а с отсутствием клиентов закончились и деньги. Семья была вынуждена перебраться из столичного особняка в скромный домик в деревне. Несмотря ни на что, Ву Пак с молодой женой был счастлив: судьба подарила им сына. Со временем мастер Ву забыл, как создавать новые музыкальные инструменты, посвящая всё время воспитанию сына и мелким ремонтным работам по заказам соседей.</p><p>Когда сынишке Ву Пака исполнилось три года, в их домик вломились неизвестные. Любимую жену и сына бандиты убили, а самого старика Ву жестоко избили и оставили умирать.</p><p>Вопреки всему мастер Ву выжил, кое-как залечил раны и выяснил правду о случившемся. Оказалось, что на них напал бывший воздыхатель и партнёр по цирковой труппе его супруги. Молодой парень, обманутый в чувствах, не смог принять судьбу и отпустить любимую, а когда узнал, что та живёт счастливой семейной жизнью, вовсе сошёл с ума. Совершив возмездие – убийство «предательницы и её выродка», парень покончил жизнь самоубийством, преследуя изменщицу даже после смерти.</p><p>Знание правды не принесло Ву Паку облегчения, скорбь его была столь велика, что жизнь стремительно покидала его дряхлое тело. Однако перед самой смертью, мастер Ву вырезал тонкую флейту и вложил в неё всю свою любовь к жене, слепое обожание сына и горечь утраты. Последними словами Ву Пак нарёк своё величайшее творение «Чэньцин», что означает «прежние чувства».</p><p>История Ву Пака была широко известна. Тем не менее, каждый её пересказ заставлял сердце сжиматься в сочувствии к несчастному, но такому талантливому мастеру. Вот и сейчас Цзинь Гуаншань увлечённо пересказывал трибунам жизнь мастера, наблюдая за реакцией публики.</p><p>Музыкальные инструменты мастера Ву Пака высоко ценились и весьма дорого стоили. Получить подобный дар означало приобрести целое состояние. Орден Ланьлин Цзинь и впрямь не поскупился на дары в номинациях Соревнований Достойнейших! Поэтому в эту минуту Вэй Усяню завидовали все без исключения. Тот же, казалось, не видел ничего вокруг, погружённый в свои мысли. С последними словами Главы Ордена Цзинь Вэй Усянь закрыл глаза и поднёс флейту к губам. Звонкая песня полилась над толпой. Перед глазами каждого вдруг со всей яркостью вспыхнула радостная картина, многие, подобно Вэй Усяню, прикрыли глаза: переливы тёплой речки купаются в лучах утреннего солнца, птицы поют над головой, а окружающий лес свеж и дышит здоровьем. Грудь наполнилась чистым воздухом. Мелодия завершилась улыбками на губах слушателей. Мгновение тишины, и трибуны взревели восторгом.</p><p>– Прекрасный инструмент достойного мастера! – Лань Сичэнь тихонько подошёл к музыканту, с интересом разглядывая флейту в его руках.</p><p>– Она – настоящее сокровище! – Вэй Усянь оставил трепетный поцелуй на лаковом корпусе инструмента.</p><p>– Моя Лебин<a href="#_ftn6" id="_ftnref6" name="_ftnref6">[6]</a>, кстати, тоже сделана мастером Ву Пак, – как бы между прочим обронил Сичэнь. Вэй Усянь в ответ лишь кивнул и устремил взгляд куда-то в толпу участников состязания.</p><p>Много позднее Вэй Усянь смог, наконец, выбраться из окружения поздравлявших его друзей и родных. Ему не терпелось поскорее вновь сыграть на прекрасной флейте. Бодрым шагом, практически бегом, парень направился к небольшому лесочку на окраине Фухуа. С комфортом расположившись на низкой ветке большого клёна, что едва ли не касалась земли, Вэй Усянь с трепетом достал Чэньцин.</p><p>Первое, что юноша сделал, – перевесил со своей старой заслуженной флейты подарок сестры – длинную кисточку красных нитей с нефритовым колечком. На четырнадцатый день рождения Юнру подарила брату эту подвеску-талисман, что хранила от печалей и невзгод. Теперь красная кисточка украшала Чэньцин и смотрелась настолько к месту, что, казалось, всегда здесь и была.</p><p>Вэй Усянь улыбнулся, закрыл глаза и поднёс флейту к губам. Чувственная мелодия наполнила воздух и унеслась прочь. Сам не зная почему, юноша играл песню, что поселилась в его сердце, едва он услышал её. Немногим ранее под чуткими тонкими пальцами трепетали струны строгого гуциня. Их голос звучал одновременно печально и светло, а мелодия дышала страстью к недостижимому, но самому желанному.</p><p>Внезапно раздались мягкие шаги. Человек остановился и замер в нескольких шагах от музыканта. Вэй Усяню не было нужды открывать глаза: каким-то образом он знал, кто его гость.</p><p>– Твоя музыкальная ассоциация... – парень мечтательно улыбнулся. – Эта мелодия о восхищении любимым. Она звучит так, будто ты очень хочешь, но никак не можешь дотянуться до чего-то или коснуться кого-то. Лань Чжань, скажи, о ком ты думал в момент её рождения?</p><p>В ответ тишина. Вэй Усянь открыл глаза и встретился взглядом с прекрасными янтарными глазами, в них, казалось, плескалась ласка. Он на мгновение засомневался, не показалось ли ему, ведь никогда раньше Лань Ванцзи не смотрел на него столь открыто, обнажая чувства.</p><p>– Как ты меня нашёл, Лань Чжань? – под этим взглядом парень почувствовал румянец на своих щеках.</p><p>– Я услышал флейту, – глубокий голос прозвучал подобно струнам гуциня, забираясь дрожью под кожу.</p><p>Вэй Усянь почувствовал, как сердце пропустило удар, а кончики пальцев стало приятно покалывать.</p><p>– Лань Чжань, сыграй со мной, пожалуйста.</p><p> Не дожидаясь ответа «нефрита», юноша вновь поднёс к губам флейту. Чэньцин запела мелодией классической композиции, рассказывающей о любви нежной бабочки к порывистому ветру. Через мгновение в песню влилось густое звучание гуциня. Инструменты настолько гармонично сочетались, поддерживая и усиливая звучание друг друга, что сердце замирало, а перед глазами плясали всполохи искр. Каждая нота, каждый акцент флейты обволакивался вибрацией струны гуциня.</p><p> Вэй Усянь посмотрел на своего партнёра. Лань Ванцзи сидел прямо на земле, с закрытыми глазами перебирая струны. Послушный инструмент чутко отзывался хозяину. «Само совершенство», – подумал Вэй Усянь, любуясь профилем адепта Гусу Лань.</p><p>– Лань Чжань, тот случай с лентой … прости меня. Я действительно не хотел тебя обидеть, – с последней нотой мелодии Вэй Усянь решил поймать «удачный» момент.</p><p>Он открыто и честно смотрел на Лань Ванцзи, всем своим видом пытаясь выразить, насколько раскаивается в своих действиях.</p><p>«Нефрит» поднял на него взгляд, однако вновь не ответил.</p><p>– Молодой господин Лань, не молчи! Я действительно не понимаю, чем настолько сильно сумел тебя обидеть, а ты мало того, что постоянно молчишь, так ещё и избегаешь меня?! – парень, казалось, был в отчаянии.</p><p>– Я не избегаю, – как обычно скупой, но всё же ответ.</p><p>– Так я тебе и поверил, я всё утро за тобой гонялся по всему городу, пытаясь извиниться! – Вэй Усянь начал кипятиться.</p><p>– Утром ты спал, – вновь лаконично, только янтарные глаза блеснули.</p><p>Вэй Усянь с подозрением прищурился и внимательно посмотрел на собеседника, тот отвернулся.</p><p>– Быть такого не может: ты смеешься надо мной! – догадка, как гром среди ясного неба, поразила Вэй Усяня. Не веря своим глазам, парень заливисто рассмеялся. – Вот это да, кто бы мог подумать?!</p><p>Лань Ванцзи степенно поднялся на ноги и убрал гуцинь за спину. Вэй Усянь соскочил с ветки, также убирая флейту за пояс:</p><p>– Лань Чжань, Лань Чжань, значит, ты меня простил? Правда?</p><p>Молчание.</p><p>– Ответь мне, не молчи! – парень подскочил к белоснежной фигуре и заглянул в глаза. – Пожалуйста, ответь!</p><p>– Мгм.</p><p>– Ура! – широкая счастливая улыбка осветила лицо парня. – Мы же друзья, а друзьям ссориться нельзя! Знаешь, как я переживал?!</p><p>– Мы не друзья, – Лань Ванцзи развернулся и пошёл обратно в город.</p><p>– Как это «не друзья», конечно, друзья, причём самые настоящие!</p><p>Всю обратную дорогу до гостиницы Вэй Усянь болтал без умолку, выливая свои мысли, соображения и ощущения от последнего соревнования на молчаливого Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>В главном зале гостиницы их уже ждал Лань Сичэнь, который забрал брата разбираться с последствиями вчерашнего пожара в гостинице.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Сумерки укутали Фухуа. Настало время последнего состязания заклинателей – показательных выступлений девушек-адептов.</p><p>Главной задачей «женских» соревнований было удивить зрителей, поразить их воображение. Женщины-заклинатели не являлись редкостью, однако их было сравнительно меньше, чем представителей сильного пола, а потому каждая ценилась на вес золота. В тех же случаях, когда заклинательница отличалась внешней красотой и яркими способностями (мощью духовных сил), она становилась сокровищем взрастившего её ордена. Со всей чёткостью понимая последнее, зрители занимали свои места на трибунах задолго до начала состязания. Казалось, весь Фухуа сейчас стекается к арене полюбоваться на молодых девушек.</p><p>В этот вечер на душе Вэй Юнру было неспокойно. Она не особенно переживала за выступление, так как была абсолютно уверена в своих силах, однако её чувства находились в смятении. Причин тому было несколько. Беспокойство за раненых адептов ни на минуту не покидало сердца Юнру: раны молодых заклинателей затягивались чрезвычайно медленно, до странного медленно, как будто их нанесли не кулаками, а духовными силами с откровенной злобой. Другую причину своей неуёмной тревоги девушка гнала от себя всеми правдами и неправдами, стыдясь признаться самой себе в зависти к кому-либо. Уже два дня Цзян Фэнмяня всюду сопровождал Глава Ордена Мейсян Ян. Юнру прекрасно понимала, что межклановые дела её никоим образом не касаются, но никак не могла выкинуть из головы не столь давние идеалистические картины – встречи в Пристани Лотоса Цзян Чэна и Ян Мейлин – единственной дочери и наследницы клана Ян. Юнру без лукавства отмечала, что адепты клана Ян неплохо показывают себя на Соревнованиях Достойнейших. Несмотря на то, что призовых мест они не завоевали, заклинатели старались с полной отдачей, да и брат говорил, что сами по себе они кажутся хорошими ребятами, способными посмеяться над собственными огрехами. Юнру со стыдом вспомнила, как накануне поддалась слабости и на ярмарке сбежала от встречи с супругой Главы клана Ян и Мейлин. Девушка понимала, что не в силах изменить ситуацию или свои собственные чувства, но она жутко ревновала Цзян Чэна к Мейлин. Видеть их вместе было выше её сил.</p><p>Юнру тяжело опустилась у туалетного столика и критически всмотрелась в собственное отражение. На неё из зеркала большими глазами стального цвета глядела молодая девушка с чуть резковатыми чертами лица. Цепкий взгляд медика, выразительные скулы и чётко очерченная линия упрямого подбородка завершали решительный облик. Юнру тяжело вздохнула. Женская мягкость смутно угадывалась только в дерзко приподнятых уголках губ и плавном изгибе высокой стройной шеи. По мнению самой Юнру, крупные черты лица, доставшиеся близнецам от матери, её совсем не красили. Хотя прекрасные волосы, как у мамы, цвета тёмного каштана, тяжелыми волнами спускавшиеся ниже талии, девушка считала своим богатством, за которым всегда внимательно ухаживала и оберегала.</p><p>С возрастом сходство Юнру с братом только усиливалось. Со своей живой мимикой, весёлым нравом и общительностью Вэй Усянь был известен как привлекательный юноша, предмет женского восхищения. Брат действительно был очень красивым. Но то, что красит мужчину, никогда не подходит девушке: себя Юнру красавицей не считала.</p><p>Хотя, девушка усмехнулась, отличия у них всё же были: у Вэй Усяня нет такой выдающейся части тела, как женская грудь, сейчас выгодно подчёркнутой чёрным шёлком костюма для выступления. Да, пожаловаться на мальчишескую фигуру Юнру не могла. Молодая, но уже полновесная, грудь, тонкая талия и округлые бёдра – силуэт у неё действительно был женский. Но…</p><p>Девушка с грустью посмотрела на свои руки, в мозоли истёртые пестом ступки травника – пальцы огрубели, а ладонь приобрела силу, не положенную девушке. Быть целителем великого ордена заклинателей – тяжёлый труд. Приходилось не только лечить порезы и ушибы, но и вправлять сломанные кости и вывихнутые конечности, а зачастую и утихомиривать излишне проблемных пациентов, рвущихся обратно на тренировку раньше положенного срока.</p><p>В противовес Юнру Мейлин обладала нежным лицом, чувственной грацией и утончённой натурой. Стройная, с кротким взглядом тёмных глаз и влажными томными губами, она привлекала к себе внимание простым своим присутствием. В общем, была воплощённой мечтой каждого мужчины. Юнру с уколом в сердце принимала её превосходство.</p><p>Тихонько скрипнула входная дверь, и в комнату вошла Цзян Яньли. Увидев застывшую в глубокой задумчивости Юнру, девушка озабоченно нахмурилась:</p><p>– А-Ру, ты нервничаешь перед выступлением?</p><p>– Не совсем, – Юнру неопределённо качнула головой.</p><p>– Понимаю, – Цзян Яньли подошла к сестре и положила маленькие ладошки на её плечи, чуть сжала. – Не переживай, всё разрешится наилучшим образом, вот увидишь.</p><p>Девушки улыбнулись друг другу.</p><p>– Скоро объявят начало, а ты ещё не накрасилась. Тебе помочь? – названая сестра ласково заглянула в глаза Юнру, желая прогнать её печали. Не дожидаясь ответа, Цзян Яньли принялась наносить девушке макияж, выделяя глаза и губы, подчёркивая контуром брови и лёгкими румянами скулы.</p><p>Вскоре всё было готово. Девушка отложила в сторону косметику, взяла Юнру за руки и потянула к себе, помогая встать:</p><p>– Вот и всё, ты готова к выступлению. Дай я посмотрю на тебя.</p><p>Юнру тепло улыбнулась и покрутилась перед сестрой, демонстрируя концертный костюм. На девушке как влитой сидел мужской наряд. Правда, пошит он был специально для Юнру, а потому выгодно подчёркивал все её откровенно женские округлости. Нижнюю рубашку алого цвета украшал высокий стоячий воротник белоснежного шёлка с богатой вышивкой. Блики серебряных нитей ярко оттеняли нежную кожу девушки, придавая неземное сияние лицу. Штаны, также сшитые из серебристого шёлка, плотно облегали точёные бёдра и длинные ноги Юнру. Верхнее, длинное в пол, иссиня-чёрное разлетающееся ханьфу обрамляли алые же отвороты и окантовка. При каждом шаге его полы расступались, не сковывая движения. Тонкую талию и грудь перехватывали широкие ярко-красные пояса. На ногах красовались мягкие чёрные сапожки, а волосы в высоком хвосте стягивала любимая алая лента. В общем, без всякого преувеличения, Юнру выглядела изумительно.</p><p>Цзян Яньли восхищённо вздохнула:</p><p>– Ты определённо победишь!</p><p>Юнру в ответ задорно рассмеялась, похорошев при этом ещё больше. Девушки рука об руку покинули гостиницу и направились к арене фестиваля. Народу собралось вокруг столько, что яблоку негде было упасть. Зрители битком набились на трибуны, стояли по периметру поля для выступлений, высовывались из окон близлежащих домов, даже сидели на деревьях. Взгляды каждого были прикованы к молодым заклинательницам – участникам состязания. В центре арены пёстрой россыпью драгоценных камней стояли семьдесят семь девушек из различных орденов, готовых показать себя.</p><p>Объявили начало последнего состязания. Публика в предвкушении задержала дыхание, когда первая, согласно вытянутому жребию, участница взошла на подиум. Одна за другой девушки сменяли друг друга на сцене, делая лишь небольшие перерывы между выступлениями. Наверное, ни одно состязание на нынешнем фестивале не принимали настолько тепло и громко. Мужчины не сдерживали восторженных воплей, а женщины с завистью и интересом наблюдали за представлением, отмечая для себя особенно привлекательные движения и наряды. Да и участницы конкурса упивались вниманием и восхищением. На сцене, ожидаемо, выделялись заклинательницы орденов Гусу Лань и Ланьлин Цзинь, в первом случае грацией и пластичностью, во втором – энергией и томлением приковывая к себе все взгляды.</p><p>– Сестрёнка! Я нашёл тебя! – Вэй Усянь неожиданно возник рядом с Юнру и крепко сжал её в объятьях.</p><p>– Брат? Откуда ты здесь? Я думала, ты на трибуне. А-Ин, аккуратнее, ещё чуть сильнее сожмёшь меня и сломаешь позвоночник или – того хуже – помнёшь костюм, – девушка шутливо отбрыкивалась от ласки брата.</p><p>– Ты отлично выглядишь! – Вэй Усянь, наконец, выпустил сестру из объятий. Он отступил на пару шагов назад, окинул Юнру критическим взглядом и утвердительно кивнул, расплываясь широкой улыбкой. – Тебе можно даже ничего не делать, просто выйти вот в таком виде в центр арены – победу присудят тебе!</p><p>Шутник залился счастливым смехом и даже не пытался увернуться от лёгкого тычка под рёбра, прилетевшего от вмиг смутившейся девушки:</p><p>– Ну тебя! Не вгоняй меня в краску!</p><p>– Он прав: тебе очень идёт. Готовишься сразить публику наповал? – Цзян Чэн остановился в паре шагов от близнецов и по привычке сложил руки на груди в замок. Парень чуть улыбался: ему нравилось то, что он видел.</p><p>– Цзян Чэн… и ты туда же, – глаза Юнру задорно блестели, а сердце выпрыгивало из груди. – А где шицзе? Вы же не оставили её одну на трибуне?</p><p>– Она с отцом, Мадам Цзинь и Цзысюанем, – Цзян Чэн, не стесняясь, рассматривал девушку с ног до головы и обратно.</p><p>– Хорошо… А-Чэн, прекрати, пожалуйста, – девушка не знала, куда спрятаться от жаркого взгляда фиалковых глаз.</p><p>Цзян Чэн приподнял бровь в немом вопросе, Юнру пояснила:</p><p>– У меня сейчас голова кругом пойдёт от твоего пристального взгляда. Пощади меня, мне на сцену скоро надо будет.</p><p>Парень в ответ усмехнулся, но взгляд всё же отвёл.</p><p>– Сестрёнка, ты же не забыла движения?</p><p>– Не сомневайся, – девушка кивнула.</p><p>– Ну, вот и славно. Мы с Цзян Чэном будем неподалёку. Не нервничай, – Вэй Усянь порывисто обнял сестру. – О, Цзян Чэн, смотри, там Ян Мейлин?</p><p>Интересно, сколько ударов сердце может пропустить, но человек при этом останется жив? В груди Юнру всё замерло удара на четыре. Девушке показалось, что её окатили ведром холодной воды.</p><p>– Где, не вижу? – Цзян Чэн с интересом обернулся в ту сторону, куда указал названый брат.</p><p>– А-Аи, мы пойдём её поприветствуем, через мгновение вернёмся.</p><p>Не успел Усянь договорить, а уже умчался. Ваньинь замешкался лишь на мгновение, но тоже ринулся вслед за братом. Юнру болезненно зажмурилась:</p><p>– Братик, за что ты так со мной? – воздух резко закончился в лёгких, слова вырвались едва слышным шёпотом.</p><p>По непонятной для себя самой причине девушка обернулась посмотреть на мило беседующую троицу. Вэй Усянь, как обычно, был само обаяние. Цзян Чэн расслабленно стоял рядом с ним и улыбался (тепло улыбался!) Мейлин. Девушка же в длинном белоснежном платье была удивительно хороша.</p><p>– А-Чэн, прошу, не надо, не смотри на неё, – у Юнру снова вырвался лишь шёпот, а хотелось кричать, чтобы все услышали, что Цзян Чэн её и только её любимый! </p><p>Это невозможно, да?</p><p>Девушка скрыла за веками неприятную для себя картину и глубоко вздохнула, успокаивая сердце. Ей надо собраться и выступить хорошо, ведь они с братом столько усилий вложили в её номер. Юнру поглубже засунула невесёлые мысли и вновь открыла глаза. Мейлин ласково касалась рукава Цзян Чэна и проникновенно ему рассказывала что-то такое, от чего заметный румянец разлился на щеках парня, а на губах блуждала глупая улыбка. Юнру вздрогнула, но не позволила себе слабость. Она решительно развернулась и отошла от них подальше. «Больно!» – кричало сердце, но девушка его не слушала.</p><p>Спустя недолгое время объявили выход Ян Мейлин. Названые братья вновь, будто из-под земли, выросли рядом с Юнру, в то время как наследница клана Ян под восхищённые вздохи зрителей взошла на сцену.</p><p>Прекрасная обликом изящная фигурка в белом летящем платье замерла в центре подиума, сложив руки за спиной. Оркестр разлился нежной певучей мелодией. Мейлин стояла неподвижно пару мгновений, и вдруг под ласковые переливы сяо за её спиной распустились два белоснежных крыла. Это, конечно же, были не крылья, а два крупных веера искусной работы. Корпус каждого веера украшали множество густых, пушистых перьев. Оттого и казалось, что вовсе не девушка танцует на сцене, а прекрасная птица – грациозный журавль. Плавные движения, выпады, пластика тела на грани возможного, идеальный баланс.</p><p>Мейлин танцующими шагами прохаживалась перед трибунами, с каждым поворотом, с каждым па ускоряя темп вслед за мелодией. Вдруг на ведущей левой ноге девушка высоко прыгнула и хлопнула веерами будто крыльями. Зрители потрясённо ахнули, всем показалось, что танцовщица сейчас взлетит в небо. В апогее прыжка Мейлин широко разбросила веера-крылья, на какое-то мгновение зависла в воздухе, после чего медленно и изящно спланировала вниз. И опять закружилась в танце лёгкими, тягучими движениями. Каждый её шаг был исполнен изящества и грации. Вновь батманом высоко прыгнула и вновь опустилась на землю в танце, то замедляя, то убыстряя темп.</p><p>Танец гипнотизировал, не позволял ни на миг отвести взгляд от тонкой белой фигурки. Некоторые зрители даже заметили за собой, что перестали дышать. Финальным прыжком Мейлин взвилась в воздух юлой, скрылась за веерами. В верхней точке раскрылась шпагатом и с последними аккордами музыки широким пируэтом мягко приземлилась на землю с трепещущими веерами в руках<a href="#_ftn7" id="_ftnref7" name="_ftnref7">[7]</a>.</p><p>Трибуны оглушили восторженным рёвом. Со всех сторон слышались комплименты танцовщице и её мастерству. Ничего прекраснее до сих пор на этой сцене они не видели. Юнру затаила дыхание, ей искренне понравился танец: сложный и простой одновременно, наполненный энергией и нежностью. Великолепный, без изъянов.</p><p>Не успела Мейлин спуститься с помоста, как попала в окружение поклонников. Вэй Усянь и Цзян Чэн кинулись на помощь девушке и ловко вытащили её из цепкой хватки толпы. Юнру направилась к заклинательнице поздравить с прекрасным выступлением. Однако её оттеснили назад к арене и преградили путь. Со своего места Юнру видела, как брат скачет в щенячьем восторге вокруг девушки и как раскрасневшийся Цзян Чэн восхищённо смотрит на неё, а после в порыве чувств берёт руки Мейлин в свои и ласково сжимает. Пара застывает взглядом глаза в глаза.</p><p>– А-а-а, значит, для меня вот так всё и закончится, ещё не начавшись. Даже говорить ничего не надо. Я ему не нужна, – в глазах Юнру противно защипало. Грудь болезненно стиснуло железным кольцом. – Что же, они прекрасная пара, да и Мадам Юй это осчастливит. Так будет лучше для всех.</p><p>Разум-то понимает, но сердце молодой девушки слишком впечатлительное, чтобы вот так сразу принять неизбежное и не сопротивляться. Поэтому сейчас Юнру скрутило до тошноты от собственной беспомощности. Не в силах сдержаться, она бросилась подальше от арены, подальше от толпы, чтобы никого не видеть, чтобы иметь возможность погрузиться в своё горе хоть немного, пожалеть себя совсем чуть-чуть, в тишине собрать осколки только что разбитого сердца.</p><p>От быстрого бега дыхание закончилось в беседке на берегу озера. Девушка без сил упала на скамейку. Грудь жгло отсутствием воздуха. Зажмурившись, Юнру запретила себе плакать, но всё же прижала трясущиеся руки к лицу. Душевная боль накатывала волнами ярких образов с участием Цзян Чэна и Мейлин. Картинами, где для Юнру места не было. В висках пульсировало.</p><p>Несколько мгновений отчаяния, и пришло понимание правильности ситуации. Она – не более чем воспитанница ордена, дочь слуги Главы клана Цзян и явно неудачная партия для наследника великого ордена заклинателей. «Не забывай своё место», – жёстко отчеканил голос в голове.</p><p>Девушка глубоко вздохнула: раз нельзя изменить ситуацию, надо изменить своё к ней отношение. Успокоить сердце не представлялось возможным, а вот остудить разум ей было по силам. Ей надо на сцену, она не может подвести семью и орден, её вырастивший. Насильно расслабив плечи и выпрямив спину, Юнру сложила ладони на коленях и погрузилась в медитацию.</p><p>– Ого, вот это да! Какая красотка! Кто же ты такая? – резкий голос разорвал тишину.</p><p>Под пошловатый смех Юнру резко открыла глаза. Трое адептов в мантиях Цишань Вэнь вальяжно зашли в беседку.</p><p>«О боги, это же Вэнь Чао! Какая я глупая, совсем о них забыла. Добром это не кончится. Что же делать? Надо как-то выбираться отсюда. И поскорее», – мозг Юнру лихорадочно искал пути выхода из сложившейся ситуации. А ситуация, прямо скажем, была бедовой: она одна, на окраине города, вокруг ни души, позвать на помощь некого, а против неё трое сильных молодых заклинателей, известных своей жестокостью, – «Страшно». – Девушка забилась в угол.</p><p>– Если ты ничья, пойдём с нами, развлечёмся, – младший сын Вэнь Жоханя с каждым шагом всё ближе подбирался к ней под гогот и похабные шуточки своих дружков.</p><p>Юнру сорвалась с места, надеясь сбежать, но тут же была поймана крепкими руками. Адепт клана Вэнь развернул её к себе и дёрнул за волосы, заставляя поднять лицо.</p><p>– Красавица! Нам сегодня повезло, – заклинатель плотоядно облизнулся.</p><p>– Эй-эй, я должен быть первым! Отдай её сюда! – Вэнь Чао нетерпеливо похлопал по скамейке возле себя.</p><p>– Конечно, молодой господин Вэнь, тут на всех хватит! – адепт швырнул девушку в его руки.</p><p>Юнру с силой ударила заклинателя в грудь, вложив в удар немного духовных сил, и рванулась прочь. Вэнь Чао взвыл от боли:</p><p>– Лови её, эта чертовка – заклинательница, придётся повозиться.</p><p>Девушка бежала изо всех сил, но запуталась в длинных полах своего костюма и упала в песок. Тут же её подхватили грубые руки, запястья резко заломили за спину:</p><p>– Попалась, крошка. Ну-ка не рыпайся, иначе попорчу твоё милое личико!</p><p>– Держи её крепче, она мне за всё ответит! – Вэнь Чао подошёл к Юнру, потирая ушибленную грудную клетку. – Как ты посмела ударить меня, тварь! Ну да ладно, я с тобой буду разбираться ме-е-едленно.</p><p>Под хохот заклинателей Вэнь Чао сильно сжал грудь девушки. Юнру от боли вскрикнула и забилась в руках.</p><p>– Не брыкайся! Стой спокойно. Кто знает, может, даже удовольствие получишь… – Вэнь Чао жёсткой лаской провёл тыльной стороной ладони по щеке девушки. – Тебе сегодня предстоит обслужить нас троих. Будь готова, милашка.</p><p>– Что здесь происходит? – мягкий мелодичный голос раздался позади них.</p><p>Адепты Цишань Вэнь резко обернулись и в панике выдохнули:</p><p>– Цзэу Цзюнь!</p><p> Лань Сичэнь белоснежным видением стоял в свете фонарей. Его ладонь лежала на рукояти Шоюэ. Однако на лице красовалась обычная мягкая улыбка. Юнру вознесла молитвы небесам: она спасена.</p><p>– Доброго вечера, Молодой Господин Лань. Как видишь, провожаем заблудившуюся девушку обратно в город, – уверенный в своей безнаказанности Вэнь Чао гордо вскинул подбородок и дал сигнал своим людям отпустить Юнру.</p><p>Едва освободившись, девушка метнулась за спину своему спасителю.</p><p>– Похоже, девушка не желает вашей компании, – Лань Сичэнь окинул взглядом троих адептов клана Вэнь и чуть склонил голову. – Вы же позволите мне самому проводить молодую особу к её семье?</p><p>Угрозы в голосе, словах или позе «первого нефрита» клана Лань не было, однако заклинатели Цишань Вэнь не сомневались, что стоит им обнажить свои мечи, прольётся кровь. Причём уверенности в том, что это будет не их кровь, не было. Вэнь Чао презрительно сплюнул в песок, резко развернулся и ушёл в сопровождении своих помощников.</p><p>– Боги, Вэй Юнру, я думал, у меня сердце остановится, когда увидел вас в их руках. Что вы здесь делаете? Почему ушли с праздника? – Лань Сичэнь резко обернулся к девушке.</p><p> – Я… – Юнру запнулась, не могла же она рассказать, что приревновала Цзян Чэна и потому сбежала. Девушка в беспомощности заломила руки и в поисках ободрения заглянула в прекрасные глаза «нефрита». – Мне вдруг стало нехорошо, я решила проветриться.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь с шумом втянул в себя воздух, беспокойство в его глазах уступило место другому чувству, тягучему и пряному:</p><p>– Юнру, не смотрите на меня так. Вы даже не представляете, насколько привлекательны сейчас.</p><p>Щёки девушки вспыхнули. Её смущение, кажется, вернуло обычное расположение духа адепту Гусу Лань:</p><p>– Они ничего вам не сделали? – девушка покачала головой. – Вот и хорошо. Будьте предельно осторожны в будущем, особенно с сыновьями Главы Ордена Цишань Вэнь – Вэнь Чао и Вэнь Сюем. О них ходит дурная слава, и, к сожалению, это не просто слухи.</p><p>– Я понимаю. Произошедшее – случайность. Больше такого не повторится, – Юнру тепло улыбнулась.</p><p>– Рассчитываю на это. В другой раз меня может не оказаться рядом.</p><p>– Кстати, Цзэу Цзюнь, как вы оказались здесь? – девушка чуть склонила голову к плечу.</p><p>– Юнру, пожалуйста, зовите меня «Сичэнь». Мне это будет очень приятно, – он вернул улыбку. – Я увидел, как вы убежали с площади, и забеспокоился. Вы неважно выглядели. Простите мне эту вольность, если я лезу не в своё дело. Страх публичных выступлений – достаточно распространённое явление, и перебороть его сложно. Но, я уверен, вам стоит вернуться к участникам турнира. При вашем таланте вам нечего бояться, публика будет в восторге, поверьте мне.</p><p>«Он уверен, что я испугалась сцены? Впрочем, так даже лучше», – Юнру лучезарно улыбнулась:</p><p>– Цзэу … кхм, Сичэнь, после ваших слов я чувствую, что могу горы свернуть! – девушка заливисто рассмеялась, через мгновение к ней присоединился приятный бархатный смех «нефрита».</p><p>Все неприятные воспоминания о сегодняшнем вечере тёплой волной вымыло из головы. </p><p>– Видя вас в этом экстравагантном, но потрясающе красивом наряде, – Сичэнь запнулся на полуслове и восхищенно цокнул языком. – Могу я надеяться, что увижу ваш танец сегодня? Как я уже говорил, я слышал о вашем выступлении на церемонии представления. Прошу вас, доставьте мне удовольствие!</p><p>Сопротивляться нежности в голосе «нефрита» девушка не могла:</p><p>– Тогда нам следует поторопиться назад на площадь. Я не могу обмануть ваши надежды, Молодой Господин Лань, – стальные глаза ярко блеснули.</p><p>Обратный путь к арене фестиваля прошёл за приятной беседой и обменом любезностями.</p><p>– Кажется, перерыв между выступлениями ещё не окончился. Юнру, когда ваша очередь выступать? – Лань Сичэнь оглядел оживлённую толпу.</p><p>Участниц было многовато, поэтому показательные выступления решили разделить на три части с небольшими антрактами между ними. Сейчас участники и зрители сбились в одну кучу, обсуждая увиденное, делясь впечатлениями.</p><p>– В третьей части. Мне выпал один из последних жребиев, – Юнру пыталась найти глазами родных.</p><p>– Юнру, я вижу Главу Ордена Юньмэн Цзян. Пойдем к нему? – Сичэнь ласково улыбнулся девушке.</p><p>– Да, пожалуйста, они наверняка меня потеряли, – девушка благодарно вернула улыбку.</p><p>Однако стоило им приблизиться к Цзян Фэнмяню и Яньли, сердце Юнру вновь болезненно сжалось. Глава Ордена Мейсян Ян с супругой и Мейлин стояли рядом с её семьёй. Привлекательный в своём живом смущении Цзян Чэн оживлённо что-то обсуждал с девушкой. Полная идиллия. От правильности и завершённости картины у Юнру свело челюсть.</p><p>«Меня там точно ждут? Все кажутся такими безмятежными», – желание развернуться и уйти прочь с новой силой захватило девушку. Ища поддержки, Юнру неосознанно схватилась за длинный рукав белоснежной мантии Лань Сичэня. Тот с понимающей улыбкой накрыл тонкую ладонь своей. Девушка вздрогнула и с удивлением посмотрела на свою руку: как она там оказалась? Румянец смущения густо залил её щёки:</p><p>– Сичэнь, я не заслуживаю вашей доброты, но спасибо вам. Извините меня за доставленные хлопоты.</p><p>– Доброту не надо заслуживать. Её стоит только принимать и дарить в ответ. Кроме того, вы не доставили мне никаких хлопот. Мне приятно ваше общество, – мягкий взгляд прекрасных глаз цвета чёрного чая не позволил сомневаться в искренности произнесённых слов.</p><p>– А-Ру, ты, наконец, вернулась, – Цзян Фэнмянь заметил воспитанницу и её спутника. – Цзэу Цзюнь, доброго вечера!</p><p>«Первый нефрит» любезно поклонился Главам орденов заклинателей:</p><p>– Глава клана Цзян, Глава клана Ян, доброго вечера!</p><p>– А-Ру, мы волновались, – Цзян Яньли с беспокойством оглядела сестру. – Всё хорошо? – та в ответ кивнула.</p><p>По спине Юнру пробежали неприятные мурашки, будто на неё кто-то пристально смотрит. Девушка оглянулась по сторонам и напоролась на ледяные колючие фиалковые глаза. Цзян Чэн сверлил их тяжёлым взглядом с нотками злости. Юнру отвернулась и поспешила отнять руку, которой до сих пор опирались на Лань Сичэня.</p><p>– Дядя Цзян, Глава Ордена Ян, приятно видеть вас. Мейлин, поздравляю тебя с великолепным выступлением. Я получила истинное наслаждение, наблюдая за тобой, – как положено по этикету, Юнру раскланялась со старшими и искренне улыбнулась наследнице клана Ян.</p><p>– Да, она выступила изумительно. Но вот где тебя черти носили, Вэй Аи? – холодный жёсткий голос больно ударил по нервам. Цзян Чэн даже не думал скрывать своё раздражение.</p><p>– Цзян Чэн, я…</p><p>– Сестрёнка! – из толпы выбежал запыхавшийся Вэй Усянь, налетел на девушку, схватил в объятья, затискал, зарылся лицом в её волосы. – А-Аи, где ты была? Ты так внезапно исчезла. Я обыскал всю ярмарку, чуть с ума не сошёл от беспокойства! – парень с укором посмотрел на сестру.</p><p>– Прости, братик, – Юнру прижалась к брату, расслабляясь в его руках. – Мне стало нехорошо, я немного прогулялась до озера.</p><p>– Одна? – Цзян Чэн угрожающе повысил голос.</p><p> – А-Чэн, спокойнее, – Цзян Фэнмянь взглядом успокоил разбушевавшегося сына. – А-Ру, ты же знаешь, что это опасно! – Глава клана Цзян обеспокоенно посмотрел на девушку.</p><p>– Не одна. Я всё время был с ней, – Лань Сичэнь церемонно поклонился. – Ничего дурного не случилось. Глава Ордена Юньмэн Цзян, простите, что без вашего ведома «украл» на несколько мгновений вашу воспитанницу, – «нефрит» Гусу Лань тепло улыбнулся.</p><p>Цзян Фэнмянь позволил себе облегчённых вздох и вернул улыбку адепту Облачных Глубин:</p><p>– О! Ну тогда всё в порядке. Цзэу Цзюнь, спасибо за заботу. </p><p>Объяснения Лань Сичэня, казалось, не удовлетворили Цзян Чэна, он нахмурился ещё сильнее, глаза метали громы и молнии.</p><p>– Сичэнь-сюн, а Лань Чжань тоже здесь? – Вэй Усянь всматривался в группу адептов в белоснежных одеяниях Гусу Лань.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь покачал головой:</p><p>– Нет, дядя и Ванцзи всё ещё разбираются с пожаром, хозяин гостиницы утверждает, что пострадал не только жилой корпус, где ранее размещались адепты Гусу Лань. У тебя к нему дело?</p><p>– Собственно, нет никакого дела. Просто ты здесь, вот я и подумал… – Вэй Усянь отчего-то расстроился.</p><p>– Понимаю. Адепты Гусу Лань участвуют в состязании, – смысл слов Лань Сичэня был очевиден для всех. Глава ордена и второй сын заняты важными делами. Между тем заклинателей оставлять на важных мероприятиях одних было нельзя. Наследник Облачных Глубин сегодня исполнял роль официального представителя своего ордена. – Кроме того, мне самому ужасно хотелось посмотреть на выступления некоторых танцовщиц, – молодой мужчина светло улыбнулся, а Вэй Усянь бросил странный взгляд на сестру.</p><p>Раздался звон к началу завершающей третьей части показательных выступлений. Зрители вернулись на свои места. Цзян Яньли отпросилась:</p><p>– Отец, позволь мне остаться здесь с А-Ру? </p><p>Цзян Фэнмянь кивнул и удалился в сопровождении старших Ян.</p><p>– Мне тоже нужно вернуться на трибуны. Юнру, желаю удачи. Я предвкушаю истинное удовольствие от вашего танца! – Лань Сичэнь чуть поклонился смущённой девушке.</p><p>После ухода старших повисла неудобная пауза. Цзян Яньли, Юнру, Вэй Усянь, Мейлин и злющий Цзян Чэн никак не могли решиться начать разговор. Но тут молодая заклинательница Цишань Вэнь поднялась на арену, заиграла музыка, и всё внимание переключилось на танцовщицу. Она показывала прекрасный баланс и технику исполнения. Танец адепта клана Вэнь с мечом заклинателя отличался сложностью элементов. В общем, исполнительница была весьма неплоха, как и другие после неё. Конкурсантки сменялись на сцене, лаская взгляд зрителей. Каждый номер был произведением искусства.</p><p>«Почему он злится? Даже не смотрит на меня», – расстроенный взгляд Юнру был прикован к Цзян Чэну. Казалось, вокруг него даже воздух искрится молниями, настолько он был в бешенстве.</p><p>– Молодой господин Цзян, что-то случилось? Вы странно напряжены, – Мейлин чуть коснулась рукава ханьфу парня, привлекая к себе внимание.</p><p>Цзян Чэн тяжело выдохнул, повёл плечами, стряхнул с себя злость и посмотрел на девушку:</p><p>– Нет, всё хорошо. Дева Ян, не обращайте внимание.</p><p>Наследница Ян ответила нежным взглядом. Наблюдая за ними, Юнру вновь почувствовала себя лишней на этом празднике жизни, но вместо боли внутри неё ярким пламенем вспыхнул гнев. Гнев на собственную слабость: «Прекращай, Вэй Аи. Ты – его названая сестра, никто не сможет забрать у тебя это место! Имей смелость пожелать ему счастья!». Кровь бросилась в голову, девушка стиснула кулаки. Сердце жалобно застонало в груди и умолкло. Юнру гордо вскинула подбородок и расправила плечи: она не настолько слаба, чтобы поддаваться глупым переживаниям. Она сумеет преодолеть всё.</p><p>Куратор состязания громко провозгласил:</p><p>– На арену Соревнований Достойнейших приглашается Вэй Аи, имя в быту – Юнру, адепт Великого Ордена заклинателей Юньмэн Цзян.</p><p>– Сестрёнка, зажги их! – Вэй Усянь порывисто обнял сестру.</p><p>– А-Ру, удачи! – Цзян Яньли мягко улыбнулась.</p><p>Цзян Чэн вместо слов поддержки бросил на неё нервный взгляд.</p><p>– Да! – глаза Юнру лихорадочно блестели.</p><p>Под овации публики она поднялась на высокий подиум. Сердце колотилось, будто она только что пробежала сотню ли. Грудь тяжело вздымалась и опускалась, ноздри трепетали. Энергия наполняла каждую клеточку её тела. Такого боевого настроя она не чувствовала никогда прежде.</p><p>Ликующая улыбка осветила лицо Юнру. Она как будто кричала: «Смотрите на меня, я покажу то, чего никто из вас ни разу не видел в своей жизни!». Трибуны с трепетом замерли в ожидании.</p><p>Юнру нашла глазами Цзян Чэна у края арены. Он сцепил руки на груди и то ли нетерпеливо, то ли нервно покусывал губу. «Люблю тебя, А-Чэн», – мозг обожгла яркая мысль. С ног до головы тело девушки прошила сладкая дрожь: она всегда будет упиваться этой любовью. Юнру закрыла глаза, закинула руки высоко над головой, тело напряглось и вытянулось жёстко натянутой струной.</p><p><a href="#_ftn8" id="_ftnref8" name="_ftnref8">[8]</a>Напряжёнными далекими перекатами грома раздались первые звуки пайгу<a href="#_ftn9" id="_ftnref9" name="_ftnref9">[9]</a>. Мятежным биением сердца отозвались они в каждом зрителе. С каждым ударом звук усиливался, нарастал, приближался: грозно, опасно, изумительно бодряще. В какой-то момент в ритм барабанов влились голоса эрху и цин<a href="#_ftn10" id="_ftnref10" name="_ftnref10">[10]</a>, накатывая будто волны, они звучали ещё далеко-далеко. Вместе с ними на сцене едва заметными колебаниями начала двигаться фигура девушки. Она будто впитывала каждый звук в себя. Резко ударил сюаньгу<a href="#_ftn11" id="_ftnref11" name="_ftnref11">[11]</a>, эрху вскрикнула высокой нотой. Одновременно Юнру сделала три быстрых шага к трибунам, выпрыгнула в высокое колесо (эриал<a href="#_ftn12" id="_ftnref12" name="_ftnref12">[12]</a>), и из её рук в разные стороны брызнули длинные серебряные молнии.</p><p>Зрители поражённо выдохнули:</p><p>– Цзюцзебянь<a href="#_ftn13" id="_ftnref13" name="_ftnref13">[13]</a>!</p><p> В мире заклинателей цепи цзюцзебянь были большой редкостью из-за сложности применения в бою, а в руках женщины они встречались и того реже. И вот сейчас, под мятежные звуки скрипки эрху и барабанов, имитирующих грозу, перед ними на сцене танцевала хрупкая фигурка. Невообразимо сложными кругами, восьмёрками, проворотами, вращениями, размахиваниями, сметаниями и зацепами мастерски управляла она длинными металлическими плетями.</p><p>Юнру кружилась по сцене в танце, а вокруг неё будто ореолом крутились два колеса цепей, оставляя за собой серебряный след в воздухе. Подаренные накануне Цзян Яньли серебряные платки украшали сейчас рукояти и наконечники цзюцзебянь. Именно они создавали эффект ярких пучков света. Цепи в руках Юнру громко гудели, подпевая оркестру, а с ними пела и душа девушки. Давно она не чувствовала себя настолько живой и свободной. Казалось, все запреты сняты. Юнру полностью отдалась танцу, отпустила все чувства на волю. Счастье и разочарование, смех и слезы, ревность и любовь, решительность и трусость вырвались на свободу яркой экспрессией, высвобожденной духовной энергией. Глаза девушки жарко горели, а руки начали слабо светиться серебром, сияние передалось на металлические плети.</p><p>Высокий прыжок в продольный шпагат, и цепи обернулись вокруг сильных ног Юнру. Мягкое приземление, и вновь кольца серебряного пламени окружают танцовщицу с двух сторон. Потрясающая координация движений!</p><p>В полный голос ударили чжаньгу<a href="#_ftn14" id="_ftnref14" name="_ftnref14">[14]</a> и цин. Многие зрители помимо воли посмотрели на тёмный небосклон: показалось, что небо сейчас разверзнется грозовым ливнем на их головы. А Юнру точными движениями подкинула двумя яркими молниями цепи над головой, прыгнула, раскрутилась винтом и упала пружинистым полушпагатом на землю. Металлические плети послушно легли в её ладони. Девушка перекатом поднялась на ноги, выбросила наконечники цепей и вновь закружилась по сцене. В один момент лёгкими и изящными, в другой – высокими и форсированными прыжками Юнру вихрем металась по сцене. Цзюцзебянь то обвивали её тонкий стан, то разлетались в разные стороны подобно всполохам молний, то опасно выстреливали ударами после раскрутки, грозя смести ураганом всё на своём пути.</p><p> Мелодия барабанов и двух скрипок эрху грозила оглушить звучанием. Трибуны были настолько поглощены представлением на сцене, что даже не слышали собственного дыхания и не чувствовали дрожи адреналина в ногах и руках. Эмоции зашкаливали. Девушка в чёрных одеждах в сиянии серебряного света стала для каждого воплощением неконтролируемой, безумной стихии. Виртуозное, возбуждающее зрелище!</p><p>Барабаны забились неистово, Юнру выпрыгнула обратным сальто, цепи в последний раз выстрелили серебром высоко в ночное небо и оплелись вокруг стройного тела Юнру. Резким всплеском руки девушка подкинула в воздух серебряные платки и закрыла глаза с финальной высокой нотой эрху. Сосредоточение духовных сил заклинателя вспыхнуло ярким светом. Выброс энергии ци поглотил танцовщицу серебряным сиянием, будто родилась новая звезда<a href="#_ftn15" id="_ftnref15" name="_ftnref15">[15]</a>.</p><p>Когда свет рассеялся, каждый почувствовал себя так, будто только что умер и заново родился. Зрители оглохли от повисшей тишины, удивлённо уставившись на девушку на сцене. В звенящем безмолвии Юнру открыла глаза, чуть повела плечами, освобождаясь от цепей, и одним лёгким движением сложила их.</p><p>– Удивительно! – прошептал Вэй Усянь у края арены.</p><p>Его щёки блестели от пролитых слёз эмоций, а глаза лихорадочно сияли. Он глубоко вздохнул и завопил, что есть мочи:</p><p>– ПОТРЯСАЮЩЕ!</p><p>Вслед за ним восхищённым рёвом взорвались трибуны. Чёткое, сильное выступление девушки-адепта Юньмэн Цзян врезалось в память, отложилось в сердцах всех без исключения и затмило собой всё ранее увиденное. Юнру опешила от такой реакции на своё выступление и вспыхнула ярким румянцем. Она глубоко поклонилась и на негнущихся ногах спустилась с арены. Но не успела Юнру и шагу ступить, как сильные руки подняли её в воздух и закружи под счастливый смех брата.</p><p>Вроде бы после неё на сцену выходили другие исполнительницы, но Юнру их уже не видела. Дядя Цзян, Яньли, Глава клана Ян с супругой и многие другие подходили к ней в полном восторге от увиденного. Лица сменялись как в калейдоскопе. Скулы Юнру затекли в улыбке, но ощущение полёта, посетившее её на сцене, до сих пор сохранилось. Девушка чувствовала себя на седьмом небе от счастья. Настолько полного, что даже скупое, словно вынужденное поздравление от Мейлин, не смогло его испортить. Вэй Усянь горделиво крутился вокруг Юнру, расхваливая её направо и налево. Он явно чувствовал то же самое, что и сестра.</p><p>Вдруг Юнру укололо чувство, будто чего-то не хватает. Покрутив головой по сторонам, она увидела Цзян Чэна, стоящего неподалёку со странным выражением на хмуром лице.</p><p>– А-Чэн, что случилось? – Юнру удивлённо подняла брови.</p><p>Парень в ответ бросил на неё затравленный взгляд и отвернулся.</p><p>– Юнру! Боги, вот это да! – с абсолютно обалдевшим лицом, почти бегом к ней сквозь толпу белой птицей летел Лань Сичэнь.</p><p>Юнру лучезарно улыбнулась запыхавшемуся молодому мужчине, изо всех сил пытавшемуся восстановить дыхание. Такой «первый нефрит» – обескураженный и в смятении – был очень мил.</p><p>– Сичэнь, не стоило так сильно спешить, я никуда не убегу, – девушка заливисто рассмеялась.</p><p> – Не смейтесь надо мной, когда я примчался выразить своё восхищение! – молодой наследник Гусу Лань изобразил обиду, но уже через мгновение расхохотался в голос. – Если бы великий Лэйгун<a href="#_ftn16" id="_ftnref16" name="_ftnref16">[16]</a> имел женское воплощение, он бы выглядел как вы! Я, конечно, был готов ко всему, понимая ваши таланты, но только не к тому, что сейчас увидел. Вы потрясающе выступили, Юнру, нет, Богиня грозы! Боюсь, мне слов не хватит, чтобы описать свои впечатления.</p><p>От избытка чувств или же по велению сердца, «первый нефрит» клана Лань склонился в низком поклоне перед Юнру, а после нежно взял её ладонь в свою, поднёс к губам и проникновенно прошептал так, чтобы слышала только девушка:</p><p>– Теперь я ещё больше убеждён в своём интересе к вам, дева Вэй.</p><p> Ослепительная улыбка расцвела на губах Лань Сичэня. Чуть отстранившись, наследник Облачных Глубин повернулся к Цзян Фэнмяню:</p><p>– Глава Ордена Юньмэн Цзян, вы позволите мне навестить Пристань Лотоса с дружественным визитом? Полагаю, мы с девой Вэй можем найти множество общих интересов.</p><p>Цзян Фэнмянь, как и все остальные, с удивлением наблюдал за происходящим перед его глазами, но быстро нашёлся и по всем правилам пригласил Лань Сичэня с официальным визитом в свой орден.</p><p>– Цзэу Цзюнь, я, наконец, нашел вас! Ваш дядя просит вас без промедлений явиться к нему на помощь, – младший адепт Гусу Лань, едва дыша, внезапно появился из толпы.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь согласно кивнул:</p><p>– Конечно, сейчас же отправляемся. Юнру, я вынужден покинуть вас. Прошу меня простить, – он расстроенно, но тепло раскланялся с присутствующими и удалился.</p><p>– А-Ру, когда это ты успела так сблизиться с молодым господином Лань? – Цзян Яньли задала вопрос, который, казалось, вертелся на языке у всех.</p><p>Под такими пристальными взглядами щёки Юнру густо окрасились румянцем, она закусила губу, не зная, как ответить. В этот момент Цзян Чэн громко фыркнул, развернулся и, чеканя шаг, ушёл прочь.</p><p>– Цзян Чэн, подожди меня, – с громким криком вслед за названым братом умчался Вэй Усянь.</p><p>– А-Чэн опять злится. Что вообще с ним происходит в последнее время? – Юнру искренне расстроилась. Цзян Яньли в ответ загадочно улыбнулась.</p><p>Спустя некоторое время Цзинь Гуаншань с трибуны со всем пылом выразил своё восхищение показательным выступлениям заклинательниц и объявил Вэй Юнру победительницей последней номинации Соревнований Достойнейших. Под громкие овации и бессвязный одобрительный шум толпы Цзысюань вручил Юнру зачарованный меч заклинателя – Пейжи<a href="#_ftn17" id="_ftnref17" name="_ftnref17">[17]</a>.</p><p>Особенность меча заключалась в том, что он менял свечение клинка в зависимости от типа противника, усиливая необходимые в бою качества: голубой – против нежити, зелёный – против навки, красный – против демона, жёлтый – против монстра, белый – против призрака. Сражаясь против людей, Пейжи сиял цветом духовных сил своего мастера. В руках Юнру лезвие искрилось серебряным светом.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Когда звёзды плотно усыпали небосклон над Фухуа, семейство Цзян присоединилось к позднему ужину адептов Юньмэн Цзян и Гусу Лань в таверне гостиницы. Лань Цижэнь и «два нефрита» к этому времени ещё не вернулись. Заклинатели оживлённо обсуждали события последних дней и делились впечатлениями от проведённых соревнований.</p><p>После ужина кто-то из адептов предложил сходить к алтарю Богини на озере и возжечь благовония в благодарность за прекрасный праздник. Вот так большой шумной бело-фиолетовой толпой заклинатели все вместе отправились гулять в ночь.</p><p>– Легенда о Чан Э и Хоу И печальная, но одновременно светлая, правда, А-Ру? – Цзян Яньли мечтательно прикрыла глаза. – История любви длинной в вечность. Так красиво!</p><p>Юнру согласно кивнула в ответ. Девушки прогуливались вдоль берега озера. Позади них в беседке с увлечением что-то обсуждали адепты двух орденов.</p><p>– Сегодня днём я купила несколько фонариков желаний. А-Ру, давай их запустим и загадаем желания? – девушка достала из рукава два ярко-оранжевых фонарика.</p><p>– О чём будут наши желания? – Юнру в задумчивости склонила голову к плечу.</p><p>– Конечно о любви! – Цзян Яньли тихо и светло рассмеялась. – В память о любви богини и её лучника. А ещё мы можем загадать желания о собственном возлюбленном. Как тебе идея?</p><p>Юнру задумалась.</p><p>– Сестра, Вэй Аи, не уходите далеко от своих: здесь небезопасно, – Цзян Чэн и Вэй Усянь догнали девушек.</p><p>Оказалось, что Цзян Фэнмянь просил дочь вернуться в гостиницу: возникли какие-то сложности, требующие срочного разрешения. Вэй Усянь вызвался проводить названую сестру, оставив Юнру на попечении Цзян Чэна.</p><p>После длительной паузы Цзян Чэн подал голос:</p><p>– Ты сегодня великолепно выступила. Судьи не ошиблись, признав тебя победителем.</p><p>– Спасибо, А-Чэн, – девушка подняла на него полный признательности взгляд. – Я подумала, что тебе не понравился мой танец: ты разозлился и так быстро ушёл…</p><p>Парню, видимо, стало стыдно за своё поведение. Он в смущении почесал переносицу, пнул ни в чём не повинный камень, попавшийся под ногу, и, наконец, признался:</p><p>– Я просто не знал, что сказать. Эмоции в тот момент просто кипели. Ещё этот Лань Сичэнь внезапно нарисовался… Кстати, Вэй Аи, что у тебя с ним? Вы подозрительно близки. Он даже напросился в гости с «официальным визитом» ради тебя. Он там, случаем, не предложение руки и сердца делать собрался? – Цзян Чэн недовольно насупился.</p><p>Юнру тяжело вздохнула и прикрыла глаза:</p><p>– Между нами только дружба. Ты же знаешь: мы оба увлекаемся искусством врачевания и давно ведём переписку. Его внимание ко мне – не более чем дань уважения и соблюдение этикета. Так что твои подозрения в его симпатии совершенно беспочвенны, – девушка ободряюще улыбнулась.</p><p>– Да? Мне показалось иное, – сомнение во взгляде внимательных фиалковых глаз не исчезло.</p><p>– А-Чэн, спасибо за твою заботу, но тебе не стоит переживать по этому поводу. Кроме того, он настолько красив, что любить его кому бы то ни было просто опасно: его поклонницы прибьют нахалку на месте, – Юнру звонко рассмеялась.</p><p>Она вспомнила состязания по конному поло и взгляды зрительниц, обращённых к ней в тот момент, когда Цзэу Цзюнь имел неосторожность публично оказать ей знак внимания.</p><p>Цзян Чэн только хмыкнул:</p><p>– Вполне возможно. Всё же, Вэй Аи, он смотрит на тебя не как на друга, уж поверь мне.</p><p>– А как же Лань Сичэнь на меня смотрит? Просвети меня, пожалуйста, – настойчивые расспросы Цзян Чэна вселяли ненужные надежды, бередили ещё не затянувшиеся раны на сердце Юнру, а оттого сильно нервировали.</p><p> – Будто ты не знаешь, как он на тебя смотрит?! – девушка отрицательно покачала головой, и наследник клана Цзян вновь начал злиться. – Ты ему нравишься! В том самом смысле нравишься!</p><p>Обида, что копилась весь день внутри Юнру, сжалась тугой пружиной и выстрелила неосторожными словами:</p><p>– Тогда позволь узнать, Цзян Чэн: какое тебе дело до его ко мне симпатии или даже влюблённости? Твоё собственное увлечение наследницей клана Ян ещё более очевидно! Вполне возможно, это не Лань Сичэнь приедет свататься ко мне, а ты объявишь скорую помолвку с Мейлин! – кипящая ревность разлилась по телу, обжигая девушку изнутри.</p><p>– Даже если и так, то что? – в запале Цзян Чэн тоже не сдерживался. Его глаза метали фиолетовые молнии, а руки сжались в крепкие кулаки.</p><p>В этот момент хрупкий мир грёз Юнру осыпался мелкой крошкой, превратившись в пыль. Глупые надежды: она-то надеялась, что Цзян Чэн хоть немного любит её. Однако он лишь беспокоится о названой сестре, с которой вырос вместе, а может, и о возможных неприятностях для ордена. На глазах выступили предательские слёзы, силы противиться судьбе иссякли:</p><p>– Ничего, А-Чэн, совсем ничего. Извини, что заставила переживать. Можешь быть спокоен: я не встану у вас на пути, не доставлю хлопот ордену.</p><p>Хотелось волком взвыть и когтями выдрать из груди сердце, чтобы больше не болело, но приходилось сдерживаться. Она изначально не имела права на эти чувства.</p><p>– Вэй Аи? Ты плачешь? Почему? – злость Цзян Чэна вмиг улетучилась, уступив место полной растерянности. – Не плачь, прошу! Скажи, что мне сделать, чтобы ты успокоилась?</p><p>Девушка закусила губу и отвернулась, из последних сил пытаясь успокоиться, – ничего не вышло. Слёзы обиды и разочарования лились по щекам, не переставая. Вдруг её порывисто обняли и развернули. Юнру уткнулась в широкую грудь, обтянутую пурпурной мантией. Цзян Чэн несмело обнимал её за плечи и дрожащим голосом умолял не плакать, а она не могла остановиться.</p><p> Сколько они простояли так, обнявшись, Юнру не знала, но, когда слёзы иссякли, на смену пришла неловкость. Девушка осторожно высвободилась из объятий и недовольно буркнула:</p><p>– Ну вот, теперь у меня наверняка краснющий нос. Это же надо было так разреветься?! Прости, А-Чэн, и спасибо тебе.</p><p>– Это всё нервы. Ты теперь в порядке? – парень с надеждой заглянул в её глаза, опасаясь, что та вновь ударится мокроту разводить.</p><p>– Да, всё хорошо.</p><p>Цзян Чэн облегчённо выдохнул:</p><p>– Ну что, вернёмся в гостиницу?</p><p>– А-а, погоди, А-Чэн! – Юнру вдруг вспомнила, зачем сюда пришла.</p><p>Парень замер с немым вопросом в глазах.</p><p>– Шицзе дала мне два небесных фонарика, чтобы загадать желания. Не хочешь запустить их со мной? – девушка показала подарок Цзян Яньли.</p><p>– Что же, давай запустим. Как в детстве, да, Вэй Аи? – фиалковые глаза задорно блеснули – видимо, вспомнилось что-то приятное. – О чём желание загадывать?</p><p>– О чём хочешь, А-Чэн. Совершенно любое!</p><p>Молодые люди подожгли пропитанные маслом колечки воздушных фонариков и одновременно запустили их в ночное небо. Каждый сложил ладони в молитве и загадал заветное желание.</p><p> «Молю тебя, Лунная богиня, подари мне любовь Цзян Чэна! Пусть он увидит меня как возлюбленную, а не как сестру!»</p><p>«Богиня Луны, если ты действительно можешь исполнить желание, прошу тебя, исполни моё: защити Вэй Аи от слёз и печалей, огради от бед!»</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> <strong>Дицзы </strong>(笛子, dízi) - китайская поперечная флейта. Её также называют ди (笛) или хэнди (橫笛).  Правильнее называть ди «мембранной флейтой», поскольку её характерный, звонкий тембр обусловлен вибрацией тонкой бумажной мембраны, которой заклеено особое звуковое отверстие на корпусе флейты.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2">[2]</a> <strong>Эрху</strong> – двухструнная скрипка. Обладает выразительным голосом. При игре на эрху применяется множество сложных технических смычковых и пальцевых приемов.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref3" id="_ftn3" name="_ftn3">[3]</a> <strong>Арфа кунхоу</strong> (箜篌, kōnghóu) -   щипковый струнный инструмент.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref4" id="_ftn4" name="_ftn4">[4]</a> <strong>Чэньцин</strong> – «прежние чувства». Флейта Вэй Усяня, впоследствии прозванная «Призрачной флейтой».</p><p><a href="#_ftnref5" id="_ftn5" name="_ftn5">[5]</a> <strong>Сяо</strong> (箫, xiāo)  - вертикальная флейта. Обладает чистым звуком, подходящим для исполнения красивых, ласкающих слух мелодий.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref6" id="_ftn6" name="_ftn6">[6]</a> <strong>Лебин</strong> – флейта сяо Лань Сичэня.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref7" id="_ftn7" name="_ftn7">[7]</a> Для чувствующих: по мнению автора примерно так выглядела Ян Мейлин в танце (представьте, что вместо меча здесь девушка держит крупные белые веера) - <a href="https://images.wallpaperscraft.ru/image/aziatka_kimono_mech_101657_1366x768.jpg">https://images.wallpaperscraft.ru/image/aziatka_kimono_mech_101657_1366x768.jpg</a></p><p>Мотивы и идеи для её выступления взяты из этих замечательных видео: Todes, постановка «Веера» - <a href="https://youtu.be/AhOjkafzVFg">https://youtu.be/AhOjkafzVFg</a> и выступление китаянки на чемпионате (девушка и, правда, похожа на Мейлин в воображении автора) - <a href="https://youtu.be/tVvXFJmtdRk">https://youtu.be/tVvXFJmtdRk</a></p><p><a href="#_ftnref8" id="_ftn8" name="_ftn8">[8]</a> Включаем трек "<strong>Шторм</strong>" - Антонио Вивальди. Исполнитель <strong>Ванесса Мей</strong>, техно обработка -</p><p>https://music.yandex.ru/artist/91577 и чувствуем атмосферу танца Вэй Аи.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref9" id="_ftn9" name="_ftn9">[9]</a> <strong>Пайгу</strong> — комплект из 5-6 барабанов, поставленных в ряд по регистру и тембру звуков.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref10" id="_ftn10" name="_ftn10">[10]</a> «Звучащий камень», или <strong>цин</strong> - один из древнейших инструментов Китая. Обычно ему придавали форму, схожую с латинской буквой L, поскольку её очертания напоминают почтительную позу человека во время совершения ритуала. Упоминается, что это был один из инструментов, на которых играл Конфуций. Во время династии Хань считалось, что звук этого инструмента напоминает монарху о воинах, которые погибли, защищая рубежи империи. Голос цин отдаёт металлическими нотами и звонкими ударами камня о камень.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref11" id="_ftn11" name="_ftn11">[11]</a> <strong>Сюаньгу</strong> – подвесной барабан.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref12" id="_ftn12" name="_ftn12">[12]</a> <strong>Эриал</strong> – колесо без рук.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref13" id="_ftn13" name="_ftn13">[13]</a> <strong>Цзюцзебянь</strong> - цепь из девяти звеньев – вид гибкого оружия. Длина регулируема, при хорошем размахе можно с легкостью опутать человека, сила удара за счет центробежных сил больше, нежели жесткого оружия. Гибкая железная плеть включает в себя рукоять, звенья, изготовленные из металла, которые соединяются между собой кольцами, и острый наконечник. К рукоятке и наконечнику привязаны платки. Они несколько замедляют движение концов и служат дополнительным контролем над оружием.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref14" id="_ftn14" name="_ftn14">[14]</a> <strong>Чжаньгу</strong> — самый большой из китайских барабанов, похож на большую бочку. Барабан стоит на платформе в горизонтальном положении, то есть мембраны его перпендикулярны полу. Барабан издает очень громкий низкий звук. Раньше барабаны этого типа использовались в сражениях. Играют на нём стоя двумя палками.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref15" id="_ftn15" name="_ftn15">[15]</a> Мотивы выступления Вэй Аи взяты из этих замечательных видео -  <a href="https://youtu.be/PtwJShuAEXE">https://youtu.be/PtwJShuAEXE</a> и <a href="https://youtu.be/RhUfc2lImWw">https://youtu.be/RhUfc2lImWw</a></p><p><a href="#_ftnref16" id="_ftn16" name="_ftn16">[16]</a> <strong>Лэйгун («громовник»),</strong> в китайской мифологии бог грома. У него тело дракона, человечья голова. Лэйгуна часто изображали с черными крыльями летучей мыши. Крылатый бог бил в барабаны и насылал молнии. Лэйгун почитался как бог, помогающий людям, поскольку был связан с божествами дождя, от которых зависел урожай.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref17" id="_ftn17" name="_ftn17">[17]</a> <strong>Пейжи</strong> – «восхищённая радугой», поясной меч Вэй Аи.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Глава 12. Первые искры. Праздник Середины осени. Часть пятая. Солнце восходит в зенит</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Последний день торжеств по случаю празднования Середины осени был в самом разгаре. Площадь перед резиденцией наместника Фухуа превратилась в огромный пиршественный зал. Всюду стояли широкие столы с разнообразными блюдами и лакомствами. Внимательные слуги сновали в плотной толпе, не позволяя пустовать чашам гостей. Сегодня на торжественный приём к Главе Ордена Ланьлин Цзинь были приглашены все без исключения участники состязаний и делегации кланов заклинателей. Всюду слышались смех и одобрительный гул. Многоцветное общество оживлённо делилось мнениями о празднике.</p><p>– Потрясающий фестиваль! Организация на высшем уровне.</p><p>– Да-да. Орден Ланьлин Цзинь заслуженно носит свою славу.</p><p>– В этом году Праздник Середины осени отмечается на широкую ногу! Глава Ордена Ланьлин Цзинь устроил настоящее пиршество и потратил много сил.</p><p>– Постарался на славу!</p><p>– Вот он какой, Орден Ланьлин Цзинь!</p><p>– Провести Состязания Достойнейших действительно оказалось прекрасной идеей. Давно я не получал такого удовольствия. Молодые заклинатели талантливы все как на подбор!</p><p>– Точно! Мы можем быть спокойны за будущее своих кланов!</p><p>– Конечно же, как обычно, выделились адепты великих орденов, но и малые кланы привезли весьма способных заклинателей.</p><p>– Да уж! С великими орденами сложно сравниться.</p><p>– Всё же, достойнейшими всегда будут «Два нефрита Ордена Гусу Лань»!</p><p>– Несомненно! Не зря же Цзэу Цзюня и Ханьгуан Цзюня величают «нефритами». Каждый статен и изящен, неотразим и благонравен. Их талантам нет числа.</p><p>– Их добродетель никогда не подвергнется сомнению. Репутация адептов Облачных Глубин и личные достижения «нефритов» превосходят самые смелые ожидания и запросы.</p><p>–  Меня, признаться, до недавнего времени пугало количество правил, начертанных на Стене Послушания Ордена Гусу Лань. Однако сейчас я вижу преимущества их адептов. Что же, я в полном восторге! Подумываю в ближайшем будущем отправить сына в Облачные Глубины на обучение.</p><p>– Поддерживаю вас в полной мере! Молодым заклинателям будет только во благо некоторая степень дисциплины и строгость нравов! Стоит об этом переговорить с Главой Ордена Гусу Лань.</p><p>– Степень совершенствования тела и духа, следование даосским практикам и девяти добродетелям<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a> «Двумя нефритами» – лучшая иллюстрация достоинств образовательной системы Великого Ордена Гусу Лань.</p><p>Гости  на все лады нахваливали адептов друг друга, но единогласно сходились во мнении, что молодое поколение Ордена Гусу Лань – эталон и пример для подражания. Многие Главы кланов утвердились в намерении отправить своих отпрысков на воспитание в Облачные Глубины.</p><p>Великие Ордена Цинхэ Не, Юньмэн Цзян и Ланьлин Цзинь выделяли не меньше. В каждом видели свои преимущества и цели: сила и мощь воспитывались в Нечистой Юдоли, выносливость и стойкость – в Пристани Лотоса, скорость и ловкость – в Башне Кои<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2">[2]</a>.</p><p>Об Ордене Цишань Вэнь говорили немного и крайне осторожно. Их адепты неплохо показали себя на нынешних Состязаниях, однако и «неудобных» историй с ними связывали не меньше. Тем не менее, клан Вэнь был гегемоном с богатейшей историей и репутацией, пропитанной жестокостью. Власть и величие являлись главными ценностями в Безночном городе. А коли так устоялось, другим надлежало либо подчиняться, либо сидеть тише воды, ниже травы. Заклинатели прекрасно осознавали опасность, которую в нынешние неспокойные времена представлял собой Орден Цишань Вэнь. Осознавали и соглашались, ведь выступить против или даже просто высказаться поперёк мнения Верховного ордена не решался никто.</p><p>В центре площади, не стесняясь других, адепты Солнца раздражённо гудели, недовольные результатами Соревнований. Наследник Вэнь Жоханя – Вэнь Сюй – грозным взглядом обводил толпу заклинателей. Каждый, кто чувствовал на себе этот тяжёлый взгляд, ощущал холодок на коже и дурное предчувствие. Вэнь Чао – второй сын клана Вэнь, в бешенстве метал громы и молнии. Досаде его не было предела: адепты Цишань Вэнь не получили ни одного главного приза, не удостоились звания Лучших ни в одной номинации! Однако тяжелее всего переносились недовольство отца и его молчаливое презрение. Те мелкие неприятности, которые им с братом тайком удалось устроить делегациям других орденов, не принесли желаемого эффекта. Они просто утонули в «суете праздничного города», как их определили главы кланов на вчерашнем заседании. Не такого результата ждал от действий сыновей Вэнь Жохань, а потому Вэнь Чао со всей чёткостью понимал, что дома их ждут неприятности.</p><p>Глашатай с трибуны объявил торжественную речь Главы Ордена Ланьлин Цзинь. Цзинь Гуаншань с гостеприимной улыбкой обратился к обществу заклинателей:</p><p>– Дорогие гости Фухуа, Фестиваль Любования Луной завершается последней и самой интересной забавой – облавой на горе Байфэн<a href="#_ftn3" id="_ftnref3" name="_ftnref3">[3]</a>. Это не состязание, но возможность каждому из нас развеяться и получить удовольствие. Как все вы хорошо знаете, рельеф гор Байфэн тянется бесконечной цепью, простирающейся на несколько ли. Здесь добычи на всех хватит в достатке, ведь горы являются одним из трех известнейших охотничьих угодий, крупные облавы проводятся здесь уже не в первый раз<a href="#_ftn4" id="_ftnref4" name="_ftnref4">[4]</a>.</p><p>В толпе раздались радостные крики, предстоящую охоту многие ждали с нетерпением. Несчетное множество заклинателей ежегодно выбирали место, где часто появлялась нечисть. В определённое время каждый под именем своего клана боролся в этом месте за охотничьи трофеи, что и называлось облавой. Грандиозное событие, подобное этому, являлось не только прекрасным шансом для больших и малых кланов принять активное участие в охоте, показать свою подлинную мощь или привлечь людей в свой клан, но также и возможностью для заклинателей потренироваться и завоевать громкую славу.</p><p>Цзинь Гуаншань переждал бурю эмоций и поднял руку вверх, вновь привлекая внимание к себе:</p><p>– Как я уже говорил, нынешняя облава – это не номинация Состязания Достойнейших. Наградой каждому участнику охоты будут не только его трофеи, но уважение и почёт его ордену! Облава начнётся сразу после пира – на исходе часа Обезьяны<a href="#_ftn5" id="_ftnref5" name="_ftnref5">[5]</a>. Результаты будут подведены завтра с первыми лучами солнца. Да, всех нас ждёт увлекательное занятие! Орден Ланьлин Цзинь всем желает успеха!</p><p>Нынешняя облава ничем не отличалась от ночной охоты, что всегда была честным соревнованием между кланами. Потому правила её были хорошо известны каждому заклинателю и, в сущности, просты. Не мешай другим. Не отбирай добычу. Помогай в сражении, только если тебя попросили о том. Следование этим принципам было не только показателем хорошего воспитания и уважения друг к другу, но и требованием безопасности, потому как в сражении с сильными противниками заклинатели не сдерживались, удары наносились смертоносные, а потому и травмы могли случиться серьёзные.</p><p>Немногим позднее делегации выдвинулись к охотничьим угодьям. Для наблюдателей охоты у подножия гор слуги Ланьлин Цзинь расстелили богатый пикник. Общество заклинателей пребывало в приятном волнении перед предстоящей охотой: строились тактические планы, некоторые адепты объединялись в пары и группы для большей эффективности, другие выделялись одиночками. Нетерпением было пропитано всё вокруг. Ещё немного, и начнётся действо!</p><p>Нынешняя осень радовала по-летнему приятной погодой. Период осеннего равноденствия был в самом разгаре, но земля всё ещё оставалась мягкой и рыхлой, а солнце не стремилось убавлять температуру. На скорое завершение тёплого сезона указывали разве что едва коснувшееся кончиков листьев на деревьях увядание да отсутствие цветущих лугов вокруг. И вот сейчас ласковый ветерок не касался земли, а играл кронами высокого лиственного леса. Яркий знойный день плавно перетёк в удушливый вечер. Тяжёлый влажный воздух плотными массами давил на землю, сковывая тела людей вялостью, стягивая грудь духотой.</p><p> Скрытый от любопытных глаз уютной рощицей молодых дубов, Вэй Усянь растянулся в высокой траве и лениво пожёвывал травинку. Глаза его были прикрыты, а мысли витали где-то на уровне облаков. Звучание живого леса расслабляло и убаюкивало. Вдруг парень резко сел и с улыбкой выхватил из-за пояса флейту. Весёлая, незамысловатая мелодия заплясала по опушке, за ней – другая и третья. Голос флейты был столь невесом, что, казалось, развеется в миг, стоит ему лишь слегка коснуться чего-то тяжелее воздуха.</p><p>Закончив играть, Вэй Усянь с довольным вздохом сложил руки на груди и вновь упал в тёплые объятья травы. Флейту он заткнул за пояс. Ощущать под собой землю было хорошо, но внизу духота наваливалась сильнее. Лоб покрылся испариной. Юноша чуть нахмурился, растянул руками ворот ханьфу и поёрзал, устраиваясь удобнее: «Душно. Видимо, ночью пойдёт дождь». Как пологом его накрыла сонливость. Воспитанник вольнолюбивого Ордена Юньмэн Цзян, Вэй Усянь никогда не видел причин противиться естественным порывам души и тела. Вот и сейчас сопротивляться дрёме не было смысла: впереди их всех ждёт бессонная ночь, потому и набраться сил перед охотой стоит. Оправдав таким образом собственную лень, парень с удовольствием смежил веки. Сознание с лёгкостью ускользнуло  путешествовать.</p><p>Время, казалось, остановило свой бег. Томность момента заливала пространство вокруг пушистой периной. Едва различимые, мягкие шаги обозначили приближение какого-то человека. Вэй Усянь сквозь сон ощутил его присутствие. От гостя не исходило намерения навредить ему, поэтому парень лишь вздохнул и вновь провалился в сон. Незнакомец остановился около сморенного дрёмой юноши, а после как будто опустился рядом на траву. Вэй Усянь понял: его внимательно разглядывают. Долгое время ничего не происходило, фигура гармонично влилась в окружающее пространство, став его частью.</p><p> Внезапно Вэй Усянь почувствовал на своей щеке лёгкое прикосновение холодных пальцев. Они аккуратно, едва касаясь, очертили скулу, линию носа, подбородок. Прохладные пальцы чуть подрагивали, потому их касание ощущалось безумно трепетным, будто дотрагиваются до величайшей драгоценности или необычайной хрупкости. В лицо Вэй Усяня дохнуло свежестью, которая согнала всю негу знойного осеннего вечера.</p><p>Перед дождём всегда парит, потому Вэй Усянь чуть застонал и потянулся к руке, что дарила такую желанную прохладу. Голова его неаккуратно качнулась, и холодные пальцы скользнули к приоткрытым губам. Парня окутал слабый запах сандала. В тяжёлом сознании Вэй Усяня промелькнула яркая мысль: «Прекрасный аромат. Такой знакомый. Где же я его раньше мог услышать?» Вэй Усянь неосознанно поймал губами пальцы и чуть сжал, впитывая в себя этот запах, а после с довольным вздохом расслабился и затих. Уголки его губ приподнялись в слабой улыбке. «Хорошо», – подумалось вдруг.</p><p>Пальцы на мгновение замерли в нерешительности, а после легко провели по тонким губам, очертили их контур и задержались в уголках, будто запоминая улыбку. Безмятежность спящего придала уверенности, подушечки пальцев чуть оттянули нижнюю губу и забрались внутрь, прошлись лаской по линии зубов и коснулись влажности дёсен. Вэй Усяню во сне показалось, будто он испил из холодного живительного источника, насколько сладки были ощущения. Сознание услужливо напомнило картины ледяной купели Облачных Глубин и человека, укрытого покрывалом чёрных шелковистых волос, что стоял по пояс в воде.</p><p>Как умирающий от жажды в пустыне, Вэй Усянь застонал и приоткрыл рот шире, размыкая зубы, пуская пальцы глубже. Прохлада скользнула в жаждущий рот и прикоснулась к языку. Сглотнул. По телу разлилось блаженство. Хотелось пить ещё и ещё. Вэй Усянь сомкнул губы, удерживая пальцы, втянул их глубже. Почувствовав слабое сопротивление, он чуть нахмурился, но пленников всё же отпустил.</p><p> Вдалеке послышались громкие голоса. Рука, до сих пор так смело касавшаяся его, резко отдёрнулась. Человек стремительно поднялся и растворился среди деревьев. Прохлада исчезла с лица Вэй Усяня, он испустил разочарованный вздох: вновь стало жарко.</p><p>– Вэй Ин, вот ты где! Я его повсюду ищу, а он тут спит преспокойно! Просыпайся немедленно, скоро начнётся облава, – Цзян Чэн нетерпеливо пнул сапог названого брата.</p><p> – Я почти не сплю, не надо так кричать, – буркнул Вэй Усянь, недовольный резким пробуждением. – Цзян Чэн, ты такой вредина! Мне снился замечательный сон, а ты его спугнул!</p><p>– А? Что за бред? Почему это я вредина? Хватит бездельничать, вставай!</p><p>Вэй Усянь сладко зевнул, нехотя поднялся, потянулся и поправил мантию Юньмэн Цзян:</p><p>– Видишь, я уже не сплю. Ну, пойдём уже!</p><p>Цзян Чэн ушёл вперед, что-то ворча по поводу безграничной степени лени названого брата, а Вэй Усянь на мгновение замер, облизнул губы. Он вновь будто ощутил лёгкие касания. Ощущения были удивительно живые и ясные, с трудом верилось, что ему могло присниться что-то настолько реальное. «А может, тут действительно кто-то был, и мне это не приснилось?» – Вэй Усянь заинтересованно окинул взглядом уютную опушку леса, на которой отдыхал, оглядел ближайший лес, но никого не увидел.</p><p>– Вэй Усянь, ну что ты застыл? Нас сестра ждёт! Поторопись!</p><p>– Иду! – Вэй Усянь по своему обыкновению выкинул из головы ненужные мысли и устремился вслед за братом.</p><p>У края леса в ярких лучах заходящего солнца раскинулись жёлтые шатры Ордена Ланьлин Цзинь. Заклинатели, разбившись на группы в соответствии со своими орденами и рангами, тихо переговаривались.</p><p>– Ванцзи, у тебя всё хорошо? – Лань Сичэнь обеспокоенно осмотрел брата.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи поднял на него непонимающий взгляд.</p><p>– Ты кажешься… в смятении, – старший аккуратно подбирал слова, заглядывая в глаза брата. – Что с твоими губами? Ты поранился?</p><p>Лань Ванцзи только сейчас осознал, что всё это время тёр рукой свои собственные губы. Он будто пытался перенести на них ощущения с трепещущих пальцев, что недавно касались неугомонного мальчишки, сейчас весело скачущего возле сестры.</p><p>– Всё хорошо, брат, – привычная отстранённость вернулась в черты «второго нефрита».</p><p> Он поспешил отнять руку от лица и спрятал её в складках рукава мантии. Пальцы стали чересчур чувствительными, их свело судорогой. Мягкость и влажность податливых губ до сих пор ярко ощущалась на подушечках. Он слишком долго тёр свои губы, теперь та же влажность жаром растекалась по телу. Взгляд Лань Ванцзи против воли устремился на виновника своих ощущений. Вэй Усянь задорно смеялся, о чём-то перешучиваясь-переругиваясь с названым братом.</p><p>– А-Чэн, А-Сянь, пойдемте. Вам надо поесть перед ночной охотой, – Цзян Яньли усадила братьев за стол и поставила перед ними полные миски.</p><p>– Спасибо, шицзе! – Вэй Усянь ярко улыбнулся и принялся уплетать за обе щёки.</p><p>– Почему Вэй Аи с нами не пошла? Даже если она не собиралась участвовать в охоте, она могла просто наблюдать. Разве ей не интересно? – Цзян Чэн не отставал от брата в скорости опустошения тарелки.</p><p>– Не говори ерунды: ей интересно! Она ведь тоже заклинатель, притом весьма умелый, ты же знаешь, – Вэй Усянь гордо расправил плечи и назидательно поднял вверх ложку. – Но ещё она целитель!</p><p>– Конечно, я это знаю, – Цзян Чэн раздражённо посмотрел на брата.</p><p>– Не ругайтесь хотя бы за столом, – как всегда ласковая, девушка с улыбкой смотрела на юношей. – А-Ру сейчас с пострадавшими адептами. Некоторым требуется постоянный уход, да и нога шестого шиди совсем плоха. Когда я покидала А-Ру, она ругалась на него за то, что тот постоянно встаёт с постели и тревожит рану.</p><p>– Ага, она даже грозилась привязать несчастного шестого шиди к кровати, если тот не перестанет носиться, – Вэй Усянь весело рассмеялся, вспоминая утреннюю сценку: румяная в своём гневе Юнру пытается утихомирить скачущего на одной ноге по комнате парня-непоседу с жёсткой шиной на повреждённой конечности.</p><p>К вечеру дневная духота только усилилась. Цзян Чэн обеспокоенно посмотрел на небо и удручённо вздохнул:</p><p>– Похоже, ночью будет дождь.</p><p>– Ну и что? Тебя смущает возможность промокнуть? Видимо, даже малюсенький дождик может повлиять на точность ударов твоего Саньду! – Вэй Усянь без зазрения совести подначивал названого брата.</p><p>– Вэй Усянь, ты нарываешься?! Раз так, я тебе сейчас устрою! – Цзян Чэн кинулся вперед, желая схватить за плечо и хорошенько наподдать по шее весело хохочущему парню, что бегал от него вокруг Цзян Яньли.</p><p>В этот момент объявили начало облавы. Заклинатели один за другим вошли в лес горной гряды Байфэн. Первыми из виду скрылись представители Цишань Вэнь и Ланьлин Цзин в сопровождении адептов вассальных кланов. Заклинатели намеревались занять лучшие позиции для охоты и как можно скорее изловить всех тварей, за которых полагалась наивысшая награда. Главы орденов, наблюдая за своими адептами, преисполнились гордости.</p><p>Сумерки завершились прежде, чем сумели толком начаться. Всё вокруг стало ярко-серым. Серебристо-сизые тучи стремительно заполняли небо, но солнце ещё кое-где проглядывало сквозь завесь, окрашивая края облаков золотым сиянием. Над головами заклинателей замельтешили редкие капли. В стойких лучах солнца они переливались радугой. Красочная картина.</p><p>Однако уже очень скоро небосклон потяжелел. Ласковый слепой дождик превратился в полноценный ливень. Он пролился на душную землю, прибивая пыль, лужами растекаясь по тропинкам. Земля с благодарностью впитывала влагу, но потоки воды всё не прекращали литься. Вокруг потемнело, лес и горы Байфэн накрыл барабанный бой крупных частых плетей дождя. Многие заклинатели уже было порадовались грозе, ведь она пройдёт достаточно скоро, но отчётливые перекаты грома и вспышки молний стороной обходили охотничьи угодья и виднелись лишь у края горизонта. Дождь же – дело затяжное, он может зарядить на всю ночь, а сражаться с тварями в мокром лесу, густо пахнущем мхом и прелой листвой, – удовольствие малоприятное. Кроме всего прочего, ливень глушил все звуки, мешал обзору, не давал сосредоточиться и скользил под ногами.</p><p>– Давай ты вот прямо сейчас закончишься, а? – раздраженный Цзян Чэн тихонько обратился к стихии, надеясь на её отклик и понимание.</p><p>Мантия Юньмэн Цзян промокла насквозь, в сапогах противно хлюпало, волосы больно били по лицу при каждом резком движении. А двигаться приходилось много. Ваньинь стряхнул с потяжелевшего лезвия Саньду крупные капли и увернулся от атаки ходячего мертвеца. Взмах меча, и противник упал лицом в грязь. Заклинатель ловко перескочил через него и ринулся с атакой на следующего противника, что тянулся чёрными мёртвыми когтями к его горлу. Нога Цзян Чэна неудачно поскользнулась на мокрой листве, атака сорвалась, пришлось тут же отбиваться от шквала быстрых ударов. Вдруг заклинатель почувствовал опасность, резко развернулся и едва успел уклониться от гнилых зубов очередного трупа. Ваньинь направил в ногу поток духовных сил и ударил противника так, что тот отлетел спиной в ближайшее дерево.</p><p>– Вэй Усянь, имей совесть! Уведи своих подальше: мешаются под рукой! – яростный вопль Цзян Чэна перекрыл шум дождя.</p><p>– Как скажешь, – в ответ раздалось довольное хихиканье, но другое сражение и впрямь сместилось к востоку.</p><p> Вэй Усянь стремительными лёгкими прыжками и короткими перебежками между деревьями уводил за собой троих ходячих мертвецов. Лес расступился внезапно, открывая широкую водную гладь, сейчас кипящую крупными пузырями.</p><p>– О! Цзян Чэн, тут озеро! – парень выскочил из-за деревьев к горному озеру, за ним с громким воем вылетели преследователи.</p><p>Сквозь шум дождя послышался протяжный рёв ходячего мертвеца, неожиданно оборвавшийся булькающими звуками. Вэй Усянь усмехнулся:</p><p>– Цзян Чэн, достал последнего?</p><p>Он перепрыгнул через поваленное дерево, на лету разворачиваясь лицом к противникам. Двое его преследователей также лихо перескочили через мокрый ствол, но последний удачно зацепился за обломок ветки и рухнул на землю, путаясь в ветвях. Мертвецы с двух сторон атаковали заклинателя. «Еле двигаются», – Вэй Усянь легко коснулся земли и бросился назад, навстречу противникам. Одним высоким сальто Вэй Усянь оттолкнулся от спины особо резвого трупа и отправил того в полёт носом прямиком в озеро. Одновременно юноша занес кулак, наполненный духовными силам, и плотно вписал его в то, что осталось от лица второго мертвеца. Противник с глухим рыком отлетел назад.</p><p>Однако сделать лишний глоток воздуха Вэй Усяню не удалось: пришлось в срочном порядке уклоняться от хищных когтей выбравшегося наконец из дерева трупа. В ответ рубануло ударом Суйбянь, мертвец лишился занесённой для атаки руки. Со звучным шлепком она приземлилась у ног Вэй Усяня. Лужа мгновенно окрасилась в чёрный цвет.</p><p>Мертвецы не чувствуют боли, а потому, не заметив потери конечности, противник вновь ринулся догонять ловкого парня. К нему присоединился второй. Вэй Усянь на всех парах подлетел к коренастому дубу и двумя широкими скачками забрался на самый верх. С диким рёвом, плотно обхватив ствол дерева с двух сторон, мертвецы начали раскачивать дерево из стороны в сторону, надеясь то ли скинуть добычу вниз, то ли вырвать ни в чём не повинный дуб из земли с корнем.</p><p>Вэй Усянь тоже времени не терял. Он сложил вместе указательный и средний пальцы правой руки, и сразу подушечки засияли алым – духовной энергией золотого ядра заклинателя. Одного тягучего прикосновения к лезвию Суйбянь хватило, чтобы красное свечение охватило весь клинок. Послушный воле хозяина, меч устремился вниз, хлёсткими ударами осыпаясь на двух мертвецов, терроризирующих несчастное дерево. Голова однорукого подлетела высоко в воздух, брызгая чёрной кровью, и со смачным чвакающим звуком упала вниз. От удара о землю она раскололась, как орех, на несколько частей и безобразной жижей осталась лежать в мокрой листве.</p><p>Второму мертвецу повезло больше: удар Суйбянь пришёлся ему по спине и лишь откинул на несколько шагов от дерева. Одновременно Вэй Усянь спрыгнул вниз. Рукоять зачарованного меча послушно легла в его ладонь. Уклонившись от атаки, Вэй Усянь на одной ноге обернулся вокруг себя и размашистым движением рассёк противника пополам. Но не успели половинки поверженного трупа тяжело осесть на землю, как Вэй Усянь заметил третьего противника, ранее так удачно упавшего в воду, но, к сожалению, не пожелавшего сразу утонуть. Он с громким рыком, широко разинутым ртом и выпученными глазами нёсся к заклинателю, поскальзывался в лужах, но не терял равновесия. Вэй Усянь смахнул чёрную кровь с меча, плотоядно ухмыльнулся и сделал несколько пассов левой ладонью. Прямо перед ним ярко вспыхнула печать, искрящаяся фиолетовым и красным. Разъярённый труп в прыжке врезался в заклинание, будто столкнулся с каменной стеной. Истерзанное временем и яростью тело трупа намертво застряло в печати без возможности двигаться. Одним рубящим с плеча движением Вэй Усянь отсёк противнику голову. В тот же миг заклинание рассыпалось, а поверженный мертвец с тяжёлым плюхом упал к ногам заклинателя.</p><p>– Опять красуешься? – ворчливые нотки, казалось, никогда не покидают голос Цзян Чэна.</p><p>Он стоял, прислонившись плечом к мокрому стволу дерева со скрещенными на груди руками, и наблюдал за сражением названого брата:</p><p> – Неужели ты не можешь сразу прикончить беднягу? Обязательно тебе надо сперва поиграться с ним, как кот с мышью?</p><p>– Ну а почему бы и не поиграть? Я это заклинание ещё ни разу не использовал в бою, вот решил попробовать, – Вэй Усянь весело ухмыльнулся, вытер лезвие Суйбянь о лохмотья трупа и откинул мокрые волосы с лица.</p><p>– «Паралич» может быть полезным, но не в бою: слишком долго накладывать печать, расход духовных сил большой, да и держится всего пару мгновений, – Цзян Чэн безразлично пожал плечами, подходя к брату.</p><p>– Видел же сам: даже этой малости может хватить для удара. Кроме того, этот ходячий мертвец так потешно завис в воздухе! – настроение Вэй Усяня ничто не могло испортить. Он вложил Суйбянь в ножны и с удивлением бросил взгляд на небо. – О, дождь кончился!</p><p>– Да, недавно, но с веток всё ещё капает.</p><p>Цзян Чэн подошёл к поваленному дереву на берегу озера, носком сапога откинул подальше от себя отрубленную руку и уселся на мокрый ствол: всё лучше, чем на земле. Цзян Чэн скептически посмотрел на брата:</p><p>– Вэй Ин, не мели чепухи. Неужели ты серьезно думаешь, что какой-либо противник, кроме вот этих примитивных ходячих мертвецов, будет стоять и ждать, пока ты закончишь формировать печать перед его носом?</p><p>– Тогда надо всего лишь изменить заклинание, уменьшить время его каста<a href="#_ftn6" id="_ftnref6" name="_ftnref6">[6]</a>. Может, стоит его прописать на талисмане? – Вэй Усянь собрал в ладони насквозь мокрые длинные полы своей мантии и отжал из них воду.</p><p>– Глупости! Что же ты возьмёшь за основу? Ни одно энергетическое поле из ныне используемых талисманов не подойдёт под вписывание в него печати! – Цзян Чэн последовал примеру брата и тоже попытался хоть как-то просушить одежды.</p><p>– Тут ты прав, Цзян Чэн. Талисманы в таком виде, какие есть сейчас, не подойдут, – в задумчивости Вэй Усянь чуть склонил голову к плечу. – Значит, надо будет придумать что-то другое!</p><p>В мокрой тишине ночи неугомонный оптимизм названого брата особенно раздражал:</p><p>– Хватит болтать чушь! Поторопись: времени на отдых у нас немного. Надо хоть немного просушить одежду, иначе продрогнем в момент. Тогда придётся по возвращении в гостиницу пить отвар от простуды Вэй Аи, – Цзян Чэн скривился, показывая, насколько ему не хочется этого делать.</p><p>– Что ты имеешь против лекарств, составленных моей сестрой? – выжимая воду из длинных волос, Вэй Усянь бросил подозрительный взгляд на брата.</p><p>– Только то, что эти её отвары отвратительно горькие, – Цзян Чэн ухмыльнулся и стянул обувь. Из его правого сапога вылилась небольшая лужица.</p><p>В ответ послышался довольный смех. Талантливая молодая целительница – Вэй Юнру – была гордостью Ордена Юньмэн Цзян. Сейчас к ней за помощью обращались не только ученики и адепты ордена, но и простые люди со всей округи. А составленные ею лекарственные снадобья и эликсиры пользовались большим спросом.</p><p>– Нам сегодня откровенно не везёт, – Цзян Чэн раздражённо потёр ушибленное запястье левой руки. Недавно он неудачно поскользнулся на мокрой листве и сильно ударился. Внушительный синяк уже начал наливаться.</p><p>– Да уж, попадается одна мелочёвка: парочка мелких навок<a href="#_ftn7" id="_ftnref7" name="_ftnref7">[7]</a>, с десяток слабеньких духов, да вот эти шесть примитивных ходячих мертвецов, – Вэй Усянь уселся рядом с братом на ствол дерева. – Хотя, в самом начале на меня напал разъярённый призрак молодого парня. Судя по всему, ему проломили голову топором, он накинулся на меня, как только увидел. Усмирить его никак не удавалось, поэтому пришлось полностью развеять, – парень отломал длинную тонкую ветку и принялся рисовать неразборчивые линии на мокром песке. – Эх, даже как-то жалко: из него бы получился отличный опытный экземпляр для отработки новых заклинаний.</p><p> – Что?! Призрак? А я что делал в это время? Почему я этого не видел? – Цзян Чэн возмущенно посмотрел на брата, гадая, как это он смог пропустить такого «вкусного» противника.</p><p>– Ты в этот момент с упоением отбивался от пачки мелких мо́роков<a href="#_ftn8" id="_ftnref8" name="_ftnref8">[8]</a>, – Вэй Усянь заливисто рассмеялся.</p><p>Изначально решив охотиться в паре, Вэй Усянь и Цзян Чэн уже примерно час прогуливались по лесу. С самого начала облавы им на пути не попадалось ни одной твари. Складывалось впечатление, будто впереди шла целая команда заклинателей и подчистую уничтожала всё живое и неживое.</p><p>В тот момент Цзян Чэн с громкой руганью пытался выбраться из зарослей какого-то кустарника. Внезапно на него напал целый ворох жужжащих тварей размером не больше птицы. Подобные мороки относились к классу призраков, однако от них со временем даже полных душ не осталось, только тёмные помыслы.</p><p>– У меня сложилось впечатление, что это были осколки душ местных бандитов. Цели тварей были неясны, а жажда убийства просто огромной. Они, не задумываясь, кинулись на меня, мешая друг другу, – Цзян Чэн поднялся на ноги. – Ладно, хватит отдыхать. Пошли, надо двигаться, иначе всю добычу разберут.</p><p>– Бандиты, говоришь? Наверняка мой призрак – это их главарь. Его душа была целой, но жажда убийства очень похожа на то, что ты описал, – Вэй Усянь поднялся вслед за братом.</p><p>Но не успели юноши ступить и шагу, как послышались громкие всплески воды. На берег из озера один за другим выползли озёрные гули<a href="#_ftn9" id="_ftnref9" name="_ftnref9">[9]</a> и утопцы<a href="#_ftn10" id="_ftnref10" name="_ftnref10">[10]</a>. Через пару мгновений около двух десятков тварей ринулось в атаку на молодых заклинателей Юньмэн Цзян.</p><p> – Цзян Чэн, надеюсь, ты успел отдохнуть? – Вэй Усянь весело усмехнулся и призвал Суйбянь.</p><p>– Что-то около этого озера подозрительно много монстров, – недовольно буркнул Цзян Чэн, также обнажая Саньду.</p><p>Названые братья кинулись навстречу противникам, расшвыривая с дороги особенно ретивых, сразу уничтожая мелких и неповоротливых. Цзян Чэн и Вэй Усянь сражались спина к спине, поддерживая и страхуя друг друга. Фиолетовые и красные вспышки мечей ярко освещали берег.</p><p> Твари озера были примитивными формами и не представляли серьёзной угрозы. Однако не успевали заклинатели уничтожить троих противников, как им на смену из воды поднимались ещё десять. Вскоре уже весь западный берег горного озера был усыпан останками, песок окрасился в бурый цвет от крови монстров, а кольцо противников всё больше сужалось вокруг адептов Юньмэн Цзян.</p><p>– Цзян Чэн, мы так до утра с ними возиться будем! Загоняй их обратно в воду, так они не должны подниматься вновь! – Вэй Усянь широким взмахом меча откинул от себя трёх тварей.</p><p>Немногим ранее он заметил, что противники, упавшие в воду не выбирались обратно на берег.</p><p>– Понял! – Цзян Чэн мощным ударом кулака отправил прямо в центр озера очередного гуля и призвал Саньду.</p><p>Внезапно к битве присоединилось ещё три меча. Белоснежно-алые мантии мелькнули в толпе противников. «Адепты Цишань Вэнь! Только этого не хватало», – названые братья обеспокоенно переглянулись. В бой вмешались посторонние, нагло нарушив один из главных принципов ночной охоты. Однако заклинатели Безночного города видимо считали, что правила написаны не для них. Всё бы ничего, но с их появлением монстров на берегу стало ещё больше.</p><p>– Не многовато ли тут противников для вас двоих? – Вэнь Чао рассёк тварь надвое и довольно ухмыльнулся. – Полагаю, вы сами хотели попросить у нас помощи, так?</p><p>Младший сын Вэнь Жоханя и два его закадычных друга вызывающе рассмеялись, орудуя мечами направо и налево. Из воды вновь один за другим поднимались очередные монстры.</p><p>–  Зачем вы пришли? В лесу ещё полно добычи! Убирайтесь! – Цзян Чэн серьезно разозлился, ведь сражаться стало значительно сложнее. Теперь твари атаковали пачками, не давая даже продохнуть.</p><p> – Мы увидели неравный бой. Вы же выглядели так, будто кричите о помощи! Правильно я говорю? – Вэнь Чао нагло ухмыльнулся. Двое других заклинателей клана Вэнь радостно поддакнули своему лидеру.</p><p>Трое адептов Цишань Вэнь резво орудовали мечами, смещаясь глубже в центр битвы, потихоньку оттесняя Вэй Усяня и Цзян Чэна от берега.</p><p>– Постойте! Не надо их убивать, загоняйте тварей обратно в воду! – Вэй Усянь всерьёз обеспокоился ситуацией, когда на берегу оказалось уже более двух сотен яростных монстров.</p><p>Противники были слабы, но их количество постоянно увеличивалось, ведь Вэнь Чао с дружками шинковали их направо и налево, точно капусту. Суйбянь в воздухе столкнулся с мечом Вэнь Чао и неаккуратно упал в воду. Вэй Усянь призвал меч назад.</p><p>– Что? Кто ты такой, чтобы мы тебя слушали? Да и зачем нам прогонять добычу, что идёт сама к нам в руки? – Вэнь Чао размашистым ударом меча разрубил двух тварей и резко отпрыгнул назад от берега. Из воды поднялись ещё семь гулей.</p><p>Вэнь Чао вроде бы тоже уже осознал, что ситуация ухудшается с каждым убитым монстром. Дыхание его стало тяжёлым и прерывистым. Отражать удары тварей становилось всё сложнее. Однако отступить сейчас означало проявить слабость. Тем более ему на это указывали какие-то выскочки из Юньмэн Цзян. Нет, он так просто не может сдаться!</p><p>Цзян Чэн пнул утопца обратно в воду и заорал во всё горло на бестолочей из Цишань Вэнь:</p><p>– Вы делаете только хуже!</p><p>– Цзян Чэн, оставь. Это мелкие твари, пойдём дальше. Пусть сами разгребают то, что заварили, – Вэй Усянь выскочил из толпы монстров и отошёл назад, готовый в любой момент отразить удар.</p><p>– Ладно, пошли отсюда. Не стоит провоцировать конфликт, – Цзян Чэн также выскользнул из гущи боя и зло смахнул с лезвия Саньду бурые капли.</p><p>Вэнь Чао довольно рассмеялся:</p><p>– Замечательно! Бегите прочь! Нам больше достанется. Эти монстры наши! Ещё немного и Цишань Вэнь никому не опередить в этой облаве!</p><p>Раздосадованные братья развернулись уйти.</p><p>Внезапно над водной гладью озера высоко в ночное небо взмыл длинный хвост. Во мраке ночи его чешуйки переливались пурпурным. Длинной плетью хвост опустился точно в самый центр боя на берегу. От сильного удара земля содрогнулась под ногами. Вопль ужаса Вэнь Чао прозвучал ответом на громкий чвакающий звук. Вслед за хвостом в глубине озера скрылись несколько десятков монстров, а на песке кровавым безобразным месивом остался лежать труп адепта Цишань Вэнь. Он неудачно отвлекся, отбиваясь от гулей, и не успел уйти от атаки хозяина горного озера. Только раскинутые в стороны руки и неестественно вывернутая правая нога остались целыми. Ярко-красная лужа разлилась на берегу.</p><p>– Что произошло?! – Вэнь Чао от неожиданной атаки утопца не удержался на ногах и плюхнулся в воду.</p><p>Недалеко от него второго адепта Цишань Вэнь мелкие твари загнали по колено в озеро и сейчас утягивали за собой на дно.</p><p> Ночной воздух вспорол протяжный громкий душераздирающий плач, каким кричит младенец. Над водой поднялась необычная тварь с крупной головой дракона, телом змеи в два человеческих роста и острыми тигриными когтями на коротких лапах. Во мгле пасмурной ночи монстр казался ещё более устрашающим.</p><p>– Прочь от воды, сейчас же! – Вэй Усянь и Цзян Чэн кинулись обратно к берегу.</p><p>Адепту Цишань Вэнь наконец удалось скинуть с себя гулей. Он безумными глазами посмотрел на труп друга и резво выскочил из воды на берег. Расчищая себе путь мечом, заклинатель клана Вэнь кинулся к лесу.</p><p>В тот же миг Вэй Усянь подскочил к Вэнь Чао. Младший сын Вэнь Жоханя никак не мог заставить себя отвести полный ужаса взгляд от хозяина озера. Монстр, будто огромный змей, покачивался из стороны в сторону над водой. Красные блики от его чешуи каплями крови разливались по водной глади. </p><p>– Эй, очнись! Вставай быстрее! – Вэй Усянь, одной рукой орудуя мечом, отбиваясь от дюжины утопцев, сильно дёрнул Вэнь Чао за ворот мантии и потянул за собой.</p><p>– Вэй Усянь, осторожно! – Цзян Чэн откинул от себя очередную тварь и бумерангом выкинул вперед Саньду.</p><p> Над головой Вэй Усяня и Вэнь Чао пронеслась фиолетовая молния, и пара речных гулей, разрубленных пополам, упала с громким плеском в воду.</p><p>Младший наследник Цишань Вэнь будто внезапно очнулся, огляделся по сторонам и завопил что есть мочи убегающему соклановцу:</p><p>– Вернись сейчас же! Не смей меня бросать!</p><p>По всей видимости, заклинатель клана Вэнь лишь на мгновение поддался панике, так как тут же отреагировал на окрик своего лидера. Он замер на месте, очевидно решая, какое из двух возможных для него будущих ужаснее: пасть в бою с монстром или от рук палачей Главы Ордена Цишань Вэнь. Видимо доблестная смерть в битве с монстром показалась ему привлекательнее. Адепт вернулся на берег, вытащил из воды Вэнь Чао и встал перед ним, закрывая своим телом.</p><p>– Это что ещё за тварь?! – насмерть перепуганный Вэнь Чао с трудом поднялся на ноги, но меч заклинателя перехватил твёрдой рукой.</p><p>Вэй Усянь отскочил подальше от воды и остриём меча поднял целую песчаную волну, откинувшую мелких тварей назад в озеро. Противников стало значительно меньше, появилась возможность чуть продохнуть:</p><p>– По всей видимости, мы столкнулись с древним животным. В библиотеке Облачных Глубин я читал старинный трактат «Книга гор и морей». Там было похожее на него изображение, – Вэй Усянь кивнул головой на застывшего в центре горного озера не то змея, не то водного дракона.</p><p>Утопец, вытянув перед собой отвратительные лапы, с рёвом кинулся на парня. В тот же миг Суйбянь отсёк твари явно лишние конечности, а мощный пинок фиолетового сапога отправил его обратно в воду. Вэй Усянь продолжил:</p><p>– В той книге рассказывалось о свирепом звере, что водится в водах равнинных рек и иногда в скрытых от посторонних глаз озёрах.</p><p>Цзян Чэн раздражённо отпихнул от себя пару гулей:</p><p>– Горное озеро в лесу. Это наш случай. Так что за тварь, и, главное, как её убить?</p><p> – Это – «Яюй». Он питается человечиной. Видимо, это и есть причина такого количества нежити и призраков вокруг, – Вэй Усянь коснулся лезвия Суйбянь, в ответ ярко вспыхнувшего красным. Ударная волна от широкого взмаха меча пробила крупную брешь в толпе озёрных тварей. – В «Книге гор и морей» упоминалось, что Яюй изначально был мелким божеством, но позднее, по неясной причине, был изгнан с небес. Поселившись на земле, божество переродилось монстром и размножилось. В своё время эти твари поели кучу народа. Жертв среди людей стало настолько много, что одно упоминание Яюя вызывало панический ужас. Пронзительный плач ребёнка, слышимый глухой безлунной ночью, был первым признаком появления монстра. Однако это легенды давнишних времен. Уже много десятилетий никто не встречал ни одной особи Яюя.</p><p>– Если это действительно Яюй, а он очень похож на твоё описание, получается, нам «безумно повезло», что наткнулись на него, так что ли? – Цзян Чэн перекинул Саньду из руки в руку и повёл плечами. Он не мог определиться, радоваться ему возможности сразиться с тварью из легенд или же досадовать на лишние хлопоты. Однако мелкие обитатели озера однозначно раздражали. – Когда же они кончатся?!</p><p>– Древний монстр? Это же замечательно! Бин Чао, надо его прикончить. Это наш трофей! – Вэнь Чао довольно усмехнулся.</p><p>Адепты Цишань Вэнь кивнули друг другу и кинулись в бой. Попавшихся на пути гулей и утопцев заклинатели вновь стали рубить без разбора. Из воды поднялось ещё с десяток новых тварей. Цзян Чэн не сдержал злого рыка, а Вэй Усянь попытался остановить слишком резвых заклинателей Ордена Солнца:</p><p>– Постойте! Эта тварь действительно опасна!</p><p>Те даже не оглянулись ответить. Вдвоём Вэнь Чао и Бин Чао напали на хозяина озера, бездумно нанося ему удары, надеясь задавить напором. Однако и монстр не оставался в долгу. Не давая передышки, тварь раз за разом атаковала заклинателей резкими, молниеносными ударами. На песчаный берег опускалась то скалящаяся пасть, то длинный змеиный хвост. Хозяин озера явно целился в незваных гостей, однако пока адептам Цишань Вэнь удавалось избегать его ударов. В пасть и когти монстра попадались только гули и утопцы. Тварь вновь закричала голосом обиженного младенца, да насколько громко, что у заклинателей заложило уши. Барабанные перепонки людей готовы были разорваться: заклинатели схватились за голову. Сразу после этого практически все мелкие озёрные монстры скрылись под водой.</p><p>– Цзян Чэн, в легенде говорилось, что эта тварь может гипнотизировать жертв, заставляя замереть на месте, – Вэй Усянь встряхнул головой, сбрасывая с себя оцепенение.</p><p>– Это как же? – Цзян Чэн напряженно потёр уши. От последнего вопля монстра до сих пор звенело в голове.</p><p>– Чешуя на его шее начнёт переливаться радугой. В этот момент нельзя смотреть на монстра. Вот прямо как сейчас! Отвернитесь, не смотрите на него! – Вэй Усянь завопил во всё горло адептам клана Вэнь.</p><p>То ли они его послушались, то ли обернулись посмотреть, что случилось, но Вэнь Чао и Бин Чао отскочили от края воды и устремили взгляды на Вэй Усяня. Яюй яростно зашипел и кинулся в атаку. Бин Чао едва удалось увернуться от широко разинутой пасти.</p><p>Вэй Усянь вскочил на Суйбянь и взмыл высоко в небо:</p><p>– Цзян Чэн, надо найти его слабое место. Отвлеки его!</p><p>– Понял! – парень порезал палец о лезвие Саньду и начертил на ладони знак.</p><p>Тут же вспыхнуло пламя. Будь то змея или даже дракон, Яюй был явно хладнокровным, а потому на огонь отреагировал крайне остро. С плачущим визгом монстр кинулся на заклинателя. Мощные челюсти сомкнулись ровно в том месте, где мгновение назад стоял Цзян Чэн. Отскочив в сторону, адепт Юньмэн Цзян краем глаза заметил белую тень, метнувшуюся к голове Яюй. Вэнь Чао наотмашь нанёс удар в шею твари, едва не задев при этом Цзян Чэна. Меч плашмя скользнул по гладкой чешуе и не оставил даже малейшего ранения, а сам Вэнь Чао запнулся о камень и рухнул бы, не поддержи его в падении товарищ.</p><p>– Эй! Внимательнее! – Цзян Чэн яростно завопил на мешавшегося под ногами бесполезного отпрыска Вэнь Жоханя и тут же едва не пропустил атаку змеиного хвоста монстра. Пришлось вновь отступать вдоль линии берега.</p><p>– Не стой на пути! Этот трофей наш! – вновь вдвоём Вэнь Чао и Бин Чао кинулись с мечами на Яюй.</p><p>Удар пришёлся в живот изворотливой твари. Из пореза выступила пурпурная кровь. Тварь яростно взвилась в воздух и на лету поймала замешкавшегося адепта Цишань Вэнь. Бин Чао истошно завопил, когда когти монстра впились в его тело. Один рывок, и тело заклинателя Ордена Солнца оказалось разорвано пополам по линии талии. Кровь из разодранного надвое тела потоком полилась на голову Вэнь Чао, густо окрашивая бело-красную мантию и песок вокруг в алый цвет. Яюй закинул половину тела Бин Чао в пасть. Раздался громкий чавкающий звук и будто бы довольное урчание. Проглотив «обед», монстр поднял голову высоко над водой и издал протяжный вой, от которого кровь в жилах заклинателей застыла.</p><p>Вэй Усянь спрыгнул с меча и кинулся к неподвижному Вэнь Чао, желая помочь:</p><p>– Уходи оттуда, сейчас же! Хвост! Он сейчас вновь ударит хвостом!</p><p>Вэй Усянь насильно оттащил Вэнь Чао прочь от берега и встряхнул разок, приводя в чувства. С визгливым криком, срывающим голос, парень вырвался из поддерживающих его рук, оттолкнул от себя Вэй Усяня и бросился в лес, не разбирая дороги. С громким всплеском первый ученик Юньмэн Цзян упал в озеро. Оказалось удивительно глубоко. Плотным чёрным покрывалом вода сомкнулась над головой Вэй Усяня, все звуки разом исчезли. Однако резиденция Юньмэн Цзян не зря называлась Пристанью Лотоса. Орден заклинателей располагался в русле крупной реки и был окружён множеством озёр. Потому все ученики с малолетства отлично плавали. Вэй Усянь, громко фыркая и отплёвываясь, вынырнул из воды и поплыл к берегу.</p><p>– ВЭЙ ИН, ОБЕРНИСЬ!! – истошный вопль Цзян Чэна застал врасплох.</p><p>Вэй Усянь не успел последовать предупреждению брата, лишь краем глаза заметил какое-то движение. На него со всей силой обрушился красный хвост монстра. В последний миг, парню чудом удалось увернуться от мощного удара. Водяная воронка утянула его глубоко под воду вслед за хвостом Яюй.</p><p>«Это было опасно. Хорошо, что успел вдохнуть воздуха», – Вэй Усянь вгляделся в темные воды озера, но не смог толком разглядеть даже собственные руки. Вдруг над его головой полыхнуло фиолетовым, потом ещё и ещё. Цзян Чэн яростно осыпал ударами голову монстра, стремясь согнать его с места, расчищая путь на поверхность для брата. «Молодец, Цзян Чэн! Отвлеки его ещё чуть-чуть», – ярким сиянием Саньду осветились верхние воды озера, и Вэй Усяню удалось наконец разглядеть толстое тело твари.</p><p> Не теряя времени, он подплыл к туловищу и сложил ладонь в печать призыва Суйбянь. Послушный меч решительно разрезал толщу воды и вонзился по самую рукоять в тело Яюй между лап, туда, где у всякого нормального существа положено находиться сердцу. Монстр яростно взревел, взвился в воздух и громко плюхнулся обратно в воду. Вэй Усянь вынырнул, судорожно хватая ртом воздух, и поторопился выбраться на берег.</p><p>– Ты там поплавать решил? Не вовремя! Оно всё ещё живое! – в недовольном голосе Цзян Чэна явно читалось облегчение.</p><p>– Водичка показалась чудо, как хороша! Тебе стоило присоединиться, – Вэй Усянь выбрался на берег, с трудом переводя дыхание. – Я его ранил, надо добивать.</p><p>Яюй извивался в воде, поднимал высокие столбы брызг и явно пытался что-то вытащить из своей груди. Громкий плач младенца забирался дрожью под кожу.</p><p>Цзян Чэн недовольно поморщился и пригляделся к твари:</p><p>– Там у него что, Суйбянь застрял?</p><p>– Готов? – Вэй Усянь усмехнулся и призвал меч назад.</p><p>– Да! – Цзян Чэн стряхнул капли с Саньду и наполнил лезвие духовными силами.</p><p>Со смачным чвоком основательно застрявший Суйбянь вылетел из тела монстра в сопровождении целого фонтана пурпурной крови. Рукоять зачарованного меча легла в ладонь заклинателя. В тот же миг воспитанники Ордена Юньмэн Цзян атаковали водную тварь.</p><p>Яюй с яростным рыком бросился достать обидчика. Крупная морда выстрелила ударом точно в сторону Вэй Усяня. Этого юноши и ждали.</p><p>Вэй Усянь ловко отскочил в сторону, отвлекая внимание монстра на себя, а Цзян Чэн нанёс мощный режущий удар по глазам зверя. Ослеплённый и раненый Яюй взвился в небо, плача обиженным ребёнком. В агонии монстр метался по воде и берегу, лязгая зубами, разрывая когтями воздух. Хвост твари беспорядочно бился, не способный найти жертву.</p><p> – Вместе! – Вэй Усянь громко крикнул, пытаясь перекрыть рёв твари, и вскочил на меч.</p><p>Цзян Чэн не отставал. Взлетев на мечах в небо прямо над беснующимся монстром, братья одновременно спрыгнули вниз. В ладони каждого послушно легли рукояти мечей. Лезвия опустились на шею твари и чисто отсекли голову от тела. Последний хлюпающий звук, и на воспитанников Юньмэн Цзян вылился целый водопад пурпурной крови. Братья успели отскочить в сторону, но всё же сильно запачкались.</p><p>Монстр, наконец, затих, а Цзян Ваньинь и Вэй Усянь без сил рухнули на мокрый песок.</p><p>– А ведь до рассвета ещё далеко, – Вэй Усянь протяжно вздохнул и устало прикрыл глаза. В ответ послышался нервный смешок Цзян Чэна.</p><p>Немного отдохнув, братья вновь поднялись и отправились в лес. К счастью, а может, и к несчастью, но в эту ночь ничего стоящего на их пути больше не встретилось. С первыми лучами солнца над лесом расцвел сигнальный огонь в виде золотого пиона: Глава Ордена Ланьлин Цзинь объявил окончание облавы. Всем надлежало вернуться.</p><p>Откуда взялась энергия, непонятно, но адепты Юньмэн Цзян резво выступили из тени леса. В шатрах Ланьлин Цзинь столпилось много народу. Наблюдатели с любопытством разглядывали участников облавы. Некоторые из них получили ранения. И хотя повреждения не были серьёзными, вокруг заклинателей суетились слуги. Практически на всех лицах лежала печать недовольства: мало кто из них встретил достойного противника этой ночью – сплошная мелочь. Результаты охоты, по всей видимости, получатся неутешительными.</p><p>Цзян Яньли с обеспокоенным лицом подбежала к с ног до головы перепачканным братьям. Не считая откровенной грязи и напрочь испорченных сапог, одежды заклинателей переливались всеми оттенками крови. Тут были чёрные, бурые, красные и пурпурные подтёки. Левое запястье Цзян Чэна сильно распухло и сияло чёрно-фиолетовым синяком. Лента для волос Вэй Усяня бесследно исчезла, а его мантия выглядела так, будто на парня напала кровожадная когтистая стая.</p><p>– Вы ранены? – лицо Цзян Яньли опасно посерело.</p><p>Цзян Чэн поспешил успокоить сестру:</p><p>– С нами всё в порядке. Нет причины переживать. Это не наша кровь.</p><p>– Шицзе, мы просто очень устали, – Вэй Усянь ободряюще улыбнулся девушке.</p><p>– Шисюны<a href="#_ftn11" id="_ftnref11" name="_ftnref11">[11]</a>, что случилось? У вас вид, словно вы в преисподнюю спускались! – заклинатели Юньмэн Цзян, друзья Вэй Усяня и Цзян Чэна, подлетели к парням и обступили их плотной толпой.</p><p>– Всё хорошо. Просто напоролись на достаточно вредную тварь, – Вэй Усянь рассмеялся, стремясь развеять волнение близких.</p><p>– Ага, вот его, например, дважды искупали в горном озере! – Цзян Чэн кивком головы указал на Вэй Усяня и не сдержал улыбки.</p><p> – Об этом можно было и не рассказывать, – парень обиженно надулся. В ответ послышался радостный смех. – Так, надо будет переодеться перед тем, как показываться А-Аи. Если она увидит нас в таком виде, боюсь, Цзян Чэн, одним горьким отваром от простуды мы не отделаемся.</p><p>Цзян Чэн как будто в первый раз увидел изодранную в клочья мантию Вэй Усяня и озадаченно оглядел себя. Несмотря на то что его одежда выглядела значительно лучше, гарантировать, что Юнру не устроит ему полноценный медицинский осмотр по возвращении в гостиницу, не мог никто.</p><p>– Точно, не стоит её лишний раз волновать, – Цзян Чэн с усмешкой согласился с братом: рисковать не стоит. Иногда гнев Юнру страшнее самого лютого монстра.</p><p>Заклинателям дали время прийти в себя после ночной охоты, переодеться и выпить чаю. Немногим позднее глашатай Ланьлин Цзинь объявил общий сбор. Цзинь Гуаншань всё с той же неизменной приятной улыбкой и веером в руках подвёл итоги:</p><p>– Друзья, нынешняя облава на горе Байфэн получилась весьма насыщенной. Каждый из вас проявил себя с наилучшей стороны. Что до результатов, то достижения охотников определили победителя. Первое место с наибольшим числом и силой поверженных противников занял Великий Орден Юньмэн Цзян. На их общем счету два поверженных Лютых мертвеца, десяток Ходячих мертвецов, Ожесточённый призрак, несчётное количество мелких Мо́роков, озерных Гулей и Утопцев, а также древний монстр, которого несколько поколений полагали давно издохшим. Он много лет не поднимался со дна горного озера. Поверженный монстр являлся одной из последних известных живых особей Яюй – водной твари, что питается человеческой плотью, излавливая путников, заблудших в лесной чаще. За множество десятилетий он поел немало путешественников на горе Байфэн, но самого его не смогли изловить. Прятался Яюй всегда мастерски. Полагаю, общество заклинателей согласится с решением судей. Первое место по праву принадлежит Пристани Лотоса.</p><p>Заклинатели оживленно загудели. Многие принялись поздравлять Цзян Фэнмяня с талантливыми адептами. Уничтожить древнего монстра – достойный поступок.</p><p>После объявления лидера собрание распустили отдыхать. Делегации кланов заклинателей стройными рядами двинулись в обратный путь. Все находились в приподнятом настроении. Участники облавы увлечённо рассказывали о своих ночных приключениях, с благодушного позволения старшего поколения несколько приукрашивая правду. Нынешний Праздник Середины осени получился крайне утомительным, но, одновременно, удивительно интересным и насыщенным положительными эмоциями. Ещё надолго он останется в памяти заклинателей.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Тем же вечером Глава Ордена Вэнь призвал своих сыновей.</p><p>В покоях Вэнь Жоханя стояла гнетущая тишина. Вэнь Сюй и Вэнь Чао не смели вымолвить ни слова. Отец пребывал в отвратительном настроении с момента объявления результатов облавы на горе Байфэн.</p><p>Цзинь Гуаншань озвучил лишь первое место среди участников, но судьями были определены второе и даже третье. Адепты Гусу Лань и Ланьлин Цзинь принесли своим орденам второе место в командном зачёте. Орден Цинхэ Не занял третье место.</p><p>Заклинатели Цишань Вэнь не смогли отличиться даже в обычной ночной охоте на специально подготовленных угодьях! Ни одной достойной твари не повержено их мечами! Более того, двое адептов погибло и четверо получили ранения.</p><p>Братья Вэнь вздрогнули как от удара, когда чаша с вином буквально взорвалась в руках отца и осыпалась мелкими крошками на пол:</p><p>– Высокомерию четырёх великих орденов нет предела, – Вэнь Жохань вытер платком с точёных пальцев капли вина и сложил руки за спиной. – Я давно заметил, что они посягают на наше безусловное право Верховного ордена заклинателей. Они, видимо, желают сравниться с самим Солнцем, забывая, что только Великому Ордену Цишань Вэнь позволено сиять на высоком небосклоне. Настало время их просветить. Показать, каков порядок среди кланов заклинателей. Очертить разницу между высшими и низшими. Вам надлежит напомнить им об этом и заставить опуститься на то место, что им и предначертано с самого начала.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>В течение года Орден Цишань Вэнь захватил клан Жунань Ван, клан Хэдун Фу и ещё несколько десятков кланов заклинателей. А там, где кто-то посмел воспротивиться, проливались реки крови. Бесчинства Ордена Цишань Вэнь привели к массовым смертоубийствам. Кланы заклинателей были разгневаны, но не смели выразить своё недовольство.</p><p> В этом же году Вэнь Жохань вместе со старшим сыном Вэнь Сюем и своей армией совершил ужасное преступление – сжёг Облачные Глубины – оплот добродетели и порядка. Глава Ордена Гусу Лань, родной брат Лань Цижэня – Цинхэн Цзюнь, был тяжело ранен, старший из молодых господ, Лань Сичэнь, пропал без вести.</p><p>Месяц спустя Орден Цишань Вэнь под предлогом неверного воспитания и неверного взращивания талантов потребовал от других кланов отправить своих учеников на перевоспитание в Цишань<a href="#_ftn12" id="_ftnref12" name="_ftnref12">[12]</a>.</p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> <strong>Девять добродетелей </strong>древнего Китая: либеральность и благоразумность, кротость и наличие собственного мнения, скромность и серьезность, умение и осторожность, возможность хорошо выслушивать мнения других и принимать решение, стойкость и мягкость, способность контролировать и в то же время обращать внимание на детали, добросовестность и практичность, выносливость и праведность.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2">[2]</a> <strong>Башня Кои</strong> – главная резиденция Великого Ордена заклинателей Ланьлин Цзинь.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref3" id="_ftn3" name="_ftn3">[3]</a> <strong>Байфэн</strong> в переводе означает «сотня фениксов» (перевод YNT).</p><p><a href="#_ftnref4" id="_ftn4" name="_ftn4">[4]</a> Новелла «Магистр дьявольского культа», автор Мо Сян Тунсю, перевод YouNet Translate. Глава 69. Разлука. Часть первая.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref5" id="_ftn5" name="_ftn5">[5]</a> <strong>Час Обезьяны</strong> - 15:00-17:00.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref6" id="_ftn6" name="_ftn6">[6]</a> <strong>Кастовать</strong> – читать заклинание или накладывать эффект.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref7" id="_ftn7" name="_ftn7">[7]</a> <strong>Навка</strong> – во вселенной новеллы «Магистр Дьявольского культа», тварь, получившаяся из живого объекта нечеловеческой природы.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref8" id="_ftn8" name="_ftn8">[8]</a> <strong>М<em>о</em>роки</strong> — неупокоенные души людей, которых обратно в мир живых приводит заветное желание, сильное стремление, вина за совершенное при жизни преступление или иное же иное ужасное деяние.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref9" id="_ftn9" name="_ftn9">[9]</a> <strong>Речной и озёрный гуль</strong> – во вселенной новеллы «Магистр Дьявольского культа», демон, умерший в воде человек, оживлённый жаждой мести.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref10" id="_ftn10" name="_ftn10">[10]</a> <strong>Утопец</strong> – демон, преступник или грешник, который закончил свою жизнь в воде. Кровожадное и абсолютно неразумное существо. Отличается проворностью и хитростью. Спасибо бестиарию вселенной А. Сапковского «Ведьмак».</p><p><a href="#_ftnref11" id="_ftn11" name="_ftn11">[11]</a> <strong>Шисюн</strong> – обращение младшего ученика к старшему.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref12" id="_ftn12" name="_ftn12">[12]</a> 8 серия дунхуа «Магистр дьявольского культа», по новелле Мосян Тунсю.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Глава 13. Тень от Солнца. Часть первая. Злые люди имеют долгую память</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вчера Цзян Фэнмяню доставили распоряжение Верховного ордена заклинателей.</p><p>Вэнь Жохань под предлогом неумелого обучения прочими орденами своего младшего поколения и растрачивания их талантов впустую потребовал как минимум по двадцать учеников с каждого клана. Молодым людям надлежало прибыть в Цишань в течение трёх дней и пройти курс перевоспитания под руководством наставников из Ордена Вэнь.<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a></p><p>С момента получения этого письма Пристань Лотоса бурлила негодованием. Однако все понимали, что неисполнение приказа Главы Цишань Вэнь чревато серьезными последствиями. Несчётное количество их предшественников на собственном примере доказали, что если какой-либо клан осмеливался возражать приказам Верховного ордена, то ему тут же ставили в вину «мятежный дух», «опасные настроения» и прочие неясные «преступления». В итоге, опираясь на эти выводы, Орден Цишань Вэнь в открытую стирал клан с лица земли, будучи абсолютно уверенным в правомерности своих действий.</p><p>Личным приказом Вэнь Жохань обязал Орден Юньмэн Цзян среди прочих заклинателей прислать не менее двух старших адептов и двух представителей главного дома. Сомневаться не приходилось – процедура «перевоспитания» молодёжи есть не что иное, как плен. Заключённые в Безночном городе заклинатели должны гарантировать покорность Пристани Лотоса воле Верховного ордена. </p><p>В громадной зале резиденции Цзян находилось лишь шесть человек. Перед каждым из них стоял небольшой квадратный столик с несколькими мисками, полными различных яств. Вот только атмосфера стояла напряжённая. Тяжёлые думы и сложные решения не способствовали хорошему аппетиту. </p><p>– Орден Цишань Вэнь действительно потребовал по двадцать учеников из каждого ордена? Вот же наглецы! – Цзян Чэн не скрывал своего недовольства.</p><p>– Они признают лишь собственную правоту, считая себя солнцем, сияющим в небесах у всех над головами. Орден Цишань Вэнь не впервые ведёт себя так, будто потерял последние остатки совести. Вспомни, после Праздника Середины осени в прошлом году он воспользовался своей многочисленностью и обширным влиянием и запретил всем остальным орденам выезжать на ночные охоты. Сколько угодий и сколько добычи они уже у нас украли? – Вэй Усянь с насупленным видом ковырялся палочками в своей тарелке. Аппетита не было совершенно.</p><p>Цзян Фэнмянь, сидевший на главном месте, с мягким укором посмотрел на воспитанника:</p><p>– Будь осторожен в своих высказываниях. Ешь.</p><p>Вэй Усянь послушно опустил голову и принялся за еду. </p><p>Цзян Фэнмянь всем сердцем желал защитить собственных детей и воспитанников от посягательств клана Вэнь. Однако сейчас ослушаться прямого приказа Вэнь Жоханя было невозможно. Юньмэн Цзян не сможет в одиночку противостоять могущественному Верховному ордену. </p><p>Юй Цзыюань гневно ударила ладонью по столу:</p><p>– Двадцать человек?! Уму непостижимо! У этого Вэнь Жоханя загребущие руки! Кроме всего прочего, мы непременно должны отправить двух человек из главного дома! То есть мы обязаны отпустить на растерзание наследников клана? А-Чэн и А-Ли подвергнутся серьёзной опасности! Очевидно же, что из них просто сделают заложников!</p><p>– Матушка, не сердитесь, я пойду туда, – Цзян Чэн встал из-за стола и церемонно поклонился.</p><p>Вэй Юнру тихо сидела рядом с Мадам Юй за своим столом в глубокой задумчивости. На последних словах Цзян Чэна она вскинула на него полный беспокойства взгляд. Пусть Вэй Юнру прекрасно понимала, что Цзян Чэн – наследник Юньмэн Цзян, она ни в коем случае не могла смириться с угрожающей ему опасностью. Девушка судорожно пыталась отыскать способ обойти прямой приказ Вэнь Жоханя, но в голову, к несчастью, ничего путного не приходило. Девушка в беспомощности прикусила губу. Цзян Чэну придётся ехать в Безночный город. </p><p>– Конечно ты пойдешь. Неужели мы отпустим туда твою сестру? – строгий взгляд Юй Цзыюань скользнул через Цзян Чэна и чуть смягчился, остановившись на старшей дочери.</p><p>Тонкие пальцы легко касались спелого побега лотоса, аккуратно очищая сочные, мягкие и свежие семена от кожуры. Цзян Яньли – этот оплот спокойствия и безмятежности семьи Цзян – очень беспокоил тот факт, что любимые братья вот уже второй день толком ничего не едят. Непривычно было видеть всегда весёлых Вэй Усяня и Цзян Чэна напряженными. Девушка незаметно вздохнула: полученный приказ Цишань Вэнь не предвещал ничего хорошего никому из них. Грядут серьёзные перемены, Цзян Яньли всей душой чувствовала это и стремилась хоть как-то помочь родным.</p><p>– Спасибо, шицзе, – Вэй Усянь улыбнулся, когда сестра поставила перед ним маленькое блюдо с очищенными семенами.</p><p>Цзян Яньли слегка улыбнулась, и ее не слишком выразительное лицо вдруг оживилось, заиграв яркими красками. </p><p>Мадам Юй нахмурилась: «Прямо идиллия». Ей откровенно не нравилась теплота, с которой Яньли относилась к воспитаннику Цзян Фэнмяня:</p><p>– Вы только посмотрите на неё: радостно чистит семена лотоса от кожуры. А-Ли, перестань. Для кого ты их чистишь? Ты госпожа, а не чья-то служанка!</p><p>Услышав слово «слуга», Юнру вздрогнула и опустила голову, а Вэй Усянь ничуть не смутился. Он уже успел запихать в рот все семена лотоса разом и теперь не спеша жевал их, наслаждаясь легкой, освежающей сладостью. Однако все вокруг отметили, что хозяйка Пристани Лотоса вновь напрямую указывала Вэй Усяню и Юнру на их статус не более чем отпрысков ныне покойного слуги главного дома.</p><p> Глава ордена перевёл напряжённый взгляд на супругу:</p><p>– Моя госпожа!</p><p>– Что? Разве я сказала что-то не то? Слуга. Не хочешь слышать этого слова? – Юй Цзыюань вскинула подбородок и с вызовом посмотрела мужу в глаза. – Мой господин почему-то всё время забывает, кто есть кто в этом зале. Ну, так мне не сложно напомнить! Фэнмянь, ответь мне на один вопрос: ты собираешься послать его или нет?</p><p>– Спросим у него. Это ему решать. Если хочет, пусть тоже идёт, – Цзян Фэнмянь перевёл спокойный взгляд на воспитанника. </p><p>Пусть Глава Ордена Юньмэн Цзян нисколько не сомневался в ответе, который даст Вэй Усянь, ему жутко не хотелось расставаться со своим любимцем. Близнецы характером, кипучей деятельной натурой и даже внешностью были похожи на мать – Цансэ Саньжэнь, странствующую заклинательницу и ученицу знаменитой просвещённой Баошань Саньжэнь. Однако одно присутствие Вэй Усяня в Пристани Лотоса возвращало Цзян Фэнмяня во времена его юности, в воспоминания о счастливых годах, проведённых в обществе его отца – Вэй Чанцзэ, не слуги, но близкого друга и родственной души. Отпустить от себя сейчас этот клубок шалостей и проблем, зовущийся Вэй Усянем, означало для Главы ордена лишиться согревающих его ласковых лучей солнца.</p><p>Вэй Усянь ожидаемо вскинул руку:</p><p>– Я пойду!</p><p>Цзян Фэнмянь только вздохнул.</p><p>Мадам Юй ядовито усмехнулась:</p><p>– Прекрасно. Он может пойти, если сам того захочет, а если нет – может преспокойно оставаться здесь. Почему же тогда А-Чэн должен идти несмотря ни на что? Ты бережёшь чужого сына больше собственного. Глава Ордена Цзян, ты действительно настолько хороший человек?</p><p>– Матушка… – Цзян Чэн попытался было возразить матери, однако даже не представлял, что он должен сказать. </p><p> Юнру почувствовала, что вот-вот разразится грандиозный скандал. Щёки Мадам Юй покрылись яростным румянцем, Цзян Фэнмянь в напряжении застыл за своим столом, Цзян Чэн, Яньли и Вэй Усянь отвели глаза в сторону, надеясь, что в этот раз буря пройдёт стороной. Однако затянувшее зал молчание ещё больше разозлило Юй Цзыюань.</p><p>Не давая себе времени на сомнения, Юнру вскочила из-за стола:</p><p>– Моя госпожа, дядя Цзян, могу я высказаться?</p><p>Самое простое и оттого самое верное разрешение сложившейся ситуации пришло внезапно:</p><p>– Позвольте нам с братом пойти в Цишань.</p><p>Пять пар глаз недоуменно уставились на Юнру, что нисколько не смутило девушку. Теперь она была абсолютно уверена в правильности своих слов: так и только так им надлежало поступить. Они с братом смогут хоть немного оградить от опасности близких. </p><p>Вэй Юнру спокойно выдохнула и продолжила:</p><p> – Госпожа, безусловно, права: мы с А-Ином – дети слуги. Однако наш почивший отец был личным слугой дяди Цзян и воспитывался в его семье с малолетства. Более того, отец и дядя Цзян были назваными братьями, так?</p><p>Девушка вопросительно посмотрела на своего опекуна. Уверенный кивок и настороженный блеск в его глазах показал Юнру, что Цзян Фэнмянь понял её замысел и ему он совершенно не нравится. Девушка сочла для себя возможным не обратить внимания на откровенный невыраженный протест наставника:</p><p>– Так вот, Вэй Чанцзэ – наш отец, личный слуга и названый брат на тот момент наследника Юньмэн Цзян, входил в состав главной семьи ордена. Мы с А-Ином сейчас находимся точно в таком же положении. Даже больше, дядя Цзян – наш официальный опекун. </p><p>Тут Вэй Усянь хлопнул ладонью по колену и с улыбкой до ушей поддержал сестру:</p><p>– Точно-точно! Орден Цишань Вэнь затребовал к себе «двух представителей главного дома». Вовсе не наследников! Мы с А-Аи вполне подойдём!</p><p>Юнру улыбнулась брату: она в нём ни мгновения не сомневалась. Однако как раз-таки сомнения чётко читались на лицах присутствующих. Фэнмянь всё не мог смириться с тем, что придётся отпустить милых его сердцу близнецов. Мадам Юй никак не могла избавиться от ощущения, что поездка Вэй Усяня в Безночный город принесёт скорее проблемы, чем их разрешение. Цзян Чэн вовсе покрылся ярко-красными пятнами то ли гнева, то ли обиды. Цзян Яньли же потеряла дар речи: она прекрасно понимала, что Юнру довольно сильный заклинатель, однако отправить её в Цишань Вэнь означало подвергнуть опасности не мужчину, но молодую привлекательную девушку. </p><p>Молчание затянулось. Наконец Цзян Фэнмянь покачал головой:</p><p>– А-Ру, А-Сянь, это не очень хорошая…</p><p>Юнру не дала ему закончить фразу:</p><p>– Дядя Цзян, Мадам Юй, разрешите нам! Тем самым мы исполним прямой приказ Верховного заклинателя, не жертвуя значительными силами ордена!</p><p>– Вэй Аи, что за глупости? Я могу сам... – Цзян Чэн вслед за отцом попытался отговорить близнецов от затеи.</p><p>– Цзян Чэн, я ни в коем случае не хочу тебя обидеть, – Юнру поторопилась закончить свою мысль. Она чувствовала – ещё немного, и всё получится. – Я не считаю тебя слабым. Наоборот, вы с А-Ином равны по силе, а в чём-то ты его явно превосходишь.</p><p>Вэй Усянь издал протестующий возглас, но девушка его проигнорировала и продолжила:</p><p> – Тем не менее, Цзян Чэн, ты должен понимать: если отправить в Цишань вас обоих, Пристань Лотоса лишится двух сильных заклинателей – солидной помощи дяде Цзян и Мадам Юй. В сложившейся ситуации этого нельзя допустить: оборону ордена нельзя ослаблять. Также мы не можем ослушаться распоряжения Главы клана Вэнь и отправить кого-то одного из главного дома.</p><p>Юнру ласково улыбнулась насупившемуся Цзян Чэну и вновь обратилась к старшим:</p><p>– Дядя Цзян, А-Ин является не только представителем главного дома ордена, но и Первым учеником Юньмэн Цзян. Послав его, вы покажете свою покорность воле Вэнь Жоханя. Между тем, отсутствие в Цишань прямого наследника рода Цзян, обозначит степень подчинения Пристани Лотоса приказам Верховного ордена, – девушка почтительно поклонилась Мадам Юй и лукаво улыбнулась. – В то же время, А-Ин сможет меня защитить от возможной опасности, а я всегда буду рядом с ним и, уверена, смогу удержать его от необдуманных поступков.</p><p>До сих пор изображавший обиду Вэй Усянь задорно рассмеялся, вскочил из-за стола и подлетел к сестре. Стоя рядом, рука в руке, близнецы ожидали решения Главы ордена. </p><p>Цзян Фэнмянь тяжело выдохнул, смиряясь с ситуацией:</p><p>– Так тому и быть. Сегодня я подберу еще восемнадцать человек. Завтра вы отправляетесь в путь. А-Сянь, А-Ру, будьте предельно осторожны.</p><p>Близнецы согласно кивнули. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>«Интересно, сколько времени нам придётся провести в Цишань? Стоит ли брать с собой запас лекарственных снадобий или пары мешочков с травами хватит? Боги, помогите нам! Я, кажется, начинаю нервничать», – Юнру складывала свои вещи в небольшой заплечный мешок. Пара смен одежды да удобный походный костюм – вот всё, что девушка решила взять с собой в Безночный город. </p><p>Собирала вещи она недолго, сложнее было оставить медицинское крыло без присмотра. Хвала богам, сейчас никто не болел, однако сердце было не на месте: Пристань Лотоса останется без целителя на неопределённое время. Юнру невесело усмехнулась: «Пока мы с братом «перевоспитываемся». Даже любопытно, кто придумал это название?»</p><p>В дверь постучали. </p><p>– Войдите, не заперто, – Юнру мельком глянула в окно. Солнце чуть скрылось за горизонтом – небо окрасилось приятным румянцем.</p><p> Девушка обернулась к гостю и забеспокоилась, увидев хмурого парня:</p><p>– Цзян Чэн? Добрый вечер. Что-то случилось?</p><p>– Зачем ты вызвалась? – юноша едва сдерживал гнев. Его кулаки были плотно сжаты, а на глаза набежали тени. – Эти псы Вэнь крайне опасны. Ты их вообще видела? Для них нет ничего святого, считают, что им всё позволено! </p><p>Юнру вполне отчётливо представляла себе опасность, исходящую от клана Вэнь. Только уточнять этот факт девушка не собиралась. Так случилось, что о неприятной ситуации, получившейся на прошлогоднем фестивале Любования Луной, никто, кроме Лань Сичэня, не знал. Это объяснялось не столько опасениями причинить неудобства родным, сколько нежеланием вспоминать отвратительное поведение Вэнь Чао и его дружков.</p><p>Сейчас же, при виде беспокойства дорогого её сердцу Цзян Чэна, тёплое чувство разлилось в груди девушки. Его забота была очень приятна, но отступиться от своего решения Юнру не могла. Она сделает всё, что угодно, если это хотя бы ненадолго отведёт опасность от семьи.</p><p>– А-Чэн, всё будет хорошо, – девушка сделала пару шагов и коснулась плеча юноши в попытке успокоить. – Со мной будет А-Ин. Он никому не позволит обидеть меня, ты же знаешь. Да и потом, я сама не так слаба, как многие считают.</p><p>Цзян Чэн в ответ насупился:</p><p>– Никто не считает тебя слабой. Однако то, что с тобой будет Вэй Усянь, меня нисколько не успокаивает. Он вечно носится непонятно где, совершает опрометчивые поступки и даже не задумывается о последствиях.</p><p>– Уверена, в Цишань, под моим присмотром, он будет вести себя смирно, – Юнру рассмеялась. </p><p>Она прекрасно понимала все недостатки Вэй Усяня. Как понимала и то, что недостатки делали её бесспорно талантливого братца особенным и невообразимо притягательным. Однако Цзян Чэн преувеличивал: эта ходячая энциклопедия неприятностей умела в нужное время собраться и сделать, как требуется, а ведь потребуют от них действительно много. Юнру была солидарна в беспокойстве с наследником Юньмэн Цзян – «лагерь перевоспитания» в Безночном городе закончится для всего мира заклинателей в лучшем случае эпичным скандалом. </p><p>Финал из категории «худший» не хотелось даже предполагать. </p><p>Юнру чуть вздохнула и с лёгкой улыбкой посмотрела на Цзян Чэна. Такой близкий и, одновременно, такой далёкий. Её любимый. Волнение, что плескалось в глубоком омуте его тёмных фиалковых глаз, пролилось живительным бальзамом на душу девушки. Удержаться было невозможно: она легко коснулась щеки юноши. Как бы ей хотелось никуда не ехать и вот так, как сейчас, остаться навечно! Про себя Юнру молила всех богов остановить время, дать ей возможность насладиться моментом и теми эмоциями, которые читала на любимом лице.</p><p>Цзян Чэн от непривычного прикосновения к своей коже на миг застыл. Кровь бросилась в голову, а сердце умчалось вскачь. Он порывисто заключил девушку в крепкие объятья. Голос прозвучал глухо и как-то отчаянно:</p><p> – Умоляю тебя, держись брата, что бы ни случилось. Не отходи далеко и будь крайне осторожна!</p><p>Юнру прижалась лбом к груди парня и прикрыла глаза. «Тепло. Этот момент стоит всех возможных неприятностей в Цишань Вэнь», – глупая улыбка плотно приклеилась к её лицу. </p><p>– Эй, А-Чэн, если я буду неотлучно с братом, а он, как ты уверен, будет совершать непоправимые глупости на каждом шагу, не стану ли я в этом случае его соучастницей? – Юнру окутала лёгкая эйфория. Хотелось взлететь высоко в небо и прокричать о своём счастье.</p><p>Тёмной макушкой девушка почувствовала усмешку Цзян Чэна и его горячее дыхание:</p><p>– Тогда по возвращении домой придётся вас обоих наказать. </p><p>Фраза «по возвращении домой» звучала для Юнру невообразимо сладко, а вот предупреждение о «наказании» отчего-то всколыхнуло слишком горячие мысли. По телу разлился жар, девушка подняла глаза на Цзян Чэна и проговорила, делая акцент на каждом слове:</p><p> – Да. Дома. Накажешь. </p><p>Взгляд юноши ярко полыхнул, но тут же смущённо потупился. Цзян Чэн поспешил расцепить объятия. Юнру моментально стало холодно. Лица молодых людей залил одинаковый румянец: неловко. </p><p>– Я, пожалуй, пойду. Не буду тебе мешать собираться. Спокойной ночи, Вэй Аи, – Цзян Чэн растерянно почесал шею и поспешил покинуть комнату.</p><p>– Спокойной ночи, Ваньинь, – Юнру долгим тягучим взглядом проводила спину любимого.</p><p>Едва за ним закрылась дверь, Цзян Чэн без сил привалился к холодной стене коридора. «Что это со мной? Боги, вы жестоки! Зачем этот жар во всём теле? Вэй Аи ведь мне почти сестра!». Сердце в груди сходило с ума, кровь бурлила, а в ногах чувствовалась странная слабость. Перед глазами стоял яркий образ девушки, затмевая собой всё остальное: ощущение стройного девичьего тела в руках, сияющие серебряными искрами глаза и его полное имя, произнесённое на выдохе такими манящими слегка припухлыми губами. Юноша в попытке сдержать рвущийся наружу стон то ли восхищения, то ли возбуждения прикрыл ладонью рот. «С другой стороны, не сестра же, так?» – Цзян Чэн поправил себя и счастливо улыбнулся: он обязательно разберётся с этими чувствами до возвращения близнецов в Пристань Лотоса. </p><p>Утром двадцать избранных учеников Юньмэн Цзян отправились в столицу Великого Ордена Цишань Вэнь – Безночный город. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Молодые заклинатели прибыли в место, где Орден Цишань Вэнь назначил общий сбор и инструктаж, точно к назначенному времени. </p><p>Свой статус Верховного Ордена Цишань Вэнь старался подчеркнуть во всём, будь то архитектура или же высокомерное отношение представителей клана Вэнь ко всему остальному миру. Вычурные помпезные постройки с богатым убранством и развевающимися бело-алыми знамёнами высились по сторонам широкого двора.</p><p> Малый дворец Безночного города – резиденция младшего сына Вэнь Жоханя – возвышался во главе всего комплекса зданий. Величественное двухэтажное сооружение венчала многоярусная изогнутая крыша, покрытая цилиндрической черепицей. Края скатов кровли украшали изображения солнца и надписи, прославляющие великих заклинателей клана Вэнь. Южный фасад дворца был выполнен в виде декоративной деревянной решетки, заклеенной промасленной бумагой. Крытая галерея перед входом в здание соединяла внешними коридорами все дворцовые постройки.</p><p>Над головами присланных орденами заклинателей нещадно палило солнце, а в благодатной тени крытой галереи удобно устроился младший сын Вэнь Жоханя со своей любовницей и многочисленной свитой. Вэнь Чао обожал рисоваться перед другими. Довольно часто он являл свою персону на различных собраниях, поэтому большинство заклинателей знали, как он выглядит. Слева от него сидела очаровательная и грациозная девушка с тонкой фигуркой, мягко очерченными бровями, миндалевидными глазами и огненно-красными губами. Её красоту портила лишь чёрная родинка над верхней губой, засевшая на столь видном месте, что каждый невольно хотел выковырять её ногтями.</p><p>Низкий широкий стол перед Вэнь Чао и его спутницей был сплошь уставлен мисками с разнообразными блюдами. Пара, не стесняясь остальных, открыто флиртовала. Девушка прижалась всем телом к младшему наследнику клана Вэнь и хищно осматривала прибывших адептов. Взгляд её выразительных глаз недобро сверкал, выделяя из общей толпы особенно привлекательных заклинательниц.</p><p>Справа и немного позади стоял высокий, широкоплечий мужчина неопределённого возраста, где-то от двадцати до тридцати лет. На лице его читалось равнодушие к происходящему, да и в целом от него веяло лишь холодной бесстрастностью.</p><p>– Что это за люди рядом с Вэнь Чао? – Вэй Усянь отвёл полный презрения взгляд от дворцовой галереи.</p><p>– Мужчина – искусный заклинатель. Его зовут – Вэнь Чжулю, но все знают его как «Сжигающего ядра», – Не Хуайсан стоял рядом с Вэй Усянем и, прикрыв нижнюю часть лица веером, давал пояснения. – Он состоит в свите Вэнь Чао исключительно для его защиты. Никому не стоит с ним связываться.</p><p>Поймав удивлённые взгляды двух пар одинаковых серых глаз, Не Хуайсан усмехнулся и продолжил:</p><p>– Его ладони всем внушают ужас. Единственное касание к груди, и золотое ядро заклинателя сгорает без следа. После такого никому не удастся сформировать новое ядро. Заклинатель либо станет обычным человеком, либо умрёт в муках. Ходит множество ужасных историй о злодеяниях Вэнь Чжулю по приказу Главы Верховного ордена.</p><p>– Ясно. А девушка? – Вэй Усянь кинул быстрый взгляд на галерею.</p><p>– Девушку зовут Ван Линцзяо. Когда-то она была служанкой жены Вэнь Чао, но он такой похотливый, что… Ну ты понял,– Не Хуайсан оборвал себя на полуслове, явно не желая развивать эту тему. </p><p>Не Хуайсан прибыл вместе с адептами своего клана. Орден Цинхэ Не всегда отличался яркостью эмоций. Самой выдающейся из них была ярость. Сейчас адепты в чёрно-золотых мантиях не скрывали своего возмущения приказами Вэнь Жоханя. Не Хуайсан никогда не отличался смелостью. Он боязливо жался к близнецам Вэй, зная, что те его защитят от всех бед. </p><p>– Видимо, эта служанка тоже мелочная и расчётливая, – Вэй Усянь будто бы невзначай шагнул вперед и закрыл собой сестру от пристального внимания любовницы Вэнь Чао.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Площадь перед Малым дворцом Безночного города оживлённо перешёптывалась. Напряжение витало в воздухе. Здесь присутствовали адепты от каждого ордена и клана, и малого, и большого. Все они относились к младшему поколению, и среди сотен и сотен людей нашлось немало тех, что уже были знакомы между собой. Юноши и девушки собрались в группки по три-семь человек и тихо переговаривались друг с другом. На лицах присутствующих отражалось явное уныние: похоже, всех заставили прийти сюда, особо не церемонясь и не интересуясь их мнением.</p><p>С несколько измождённым видом ученики Ордена Гусу Лань расположились у края двора. </p><p>Лань Ванцзи был бледнее обыкновенного, хотя по-прежнему сохранял холодное и равнодушное выражение лица, заставляющее других держаться от него на расстоянии. Он в полном одиночестве стоял в стороне от всех, на его поясе висел Бичэнь, а вот привычного гуциня за плечами не было.</p><p>В голове гудело, и тупой болью ныла поврежденная нога. Лань Ванцзи в слабой надежде отвлечься от неприятных ощущений в собственном теле оглядел широкую площадь. </p><p> В слепящих лучах солнца фиолетовые мантии сильно выделялись. «Адепты Юньмэн Цзян. Интересно, кого в Цишань прислал Цзян Фэнмянь? Никого не знаю... Вэй Ин! Кто это рядом с ним?!» – в груди неприятно сжалось. </p><p>Вэй Усянь с тёплой открытой улыбкой что-то сказал девушке, а затем обнял её и крепко прижал к своей груди. Та, смеясь, обняла парня в ответ. Лань Ванцзи до этого уже видел раскованное общение с девушками молодого заклинателя Юньмэн Цзян. Однако конкретно в этой паре что-то было не так: слишком тепло и близко общались молодые люди, слишком любовно. </p><p>«Бесстыдник!» – Ванцзи стиснул зубы и отвернулся. Смотреть на парочку было отчего-то больно. </p><p>Ему не нравились собственные чувства. Сейчас важнее восстановить Облачные Глубины после пожара, попытаться вылечить серьёзно раненого отца и отыскать неизвестно где пропадающего брата, а не переживать о каком-то шумном, неучтивом и абсолютно чужом для него парне и его подружке! Всё это Лань Ванцзи прекрасно понимал, однако его взгляд как магнитом притягивала мило беседующая парочка.</p><p>«Второй нефрит» стоял далековато от адептов Юньмэн Цзян, тем не менее, даже с такого расстояния было видно, что девушка возле Вэй Усяня была довольно высокой и обладала весьма привлекательной внешностью. Вокруг неё витала такая же густая энергетика, какая всегда окружала Вэй Усяня. Лань Ванцзи показалось это странным. Он нахмурился и вновь посмотрел на парочку в попытке разобраться, почему первое впечатление от девушки настолько похоже на проблемного ученика Пристани Лотоса. </p><p> В этот момент девушка потянула за рукав Вэй Усяня и о чём-то спросила. Парень в ответ будто удивился и обернулся. Взгляд стальных глаз устремился прямо на него, Лань Ванцзи. </p><p>Сердце пропустило удар, когда Вэй Усянь что-то быстро ответил своей собеседнице и, вскинув руку, с криком «Лань Чжань!» кинулся к нему. Ванцзи резко развернулся и отошёл подальше. В последний момент он мельком увидел лучезарную улыбку на лице девушки Вэй Усяня. «Точно как у него», – в голове кольнуло острой мыслью, развить которую Лань Ванцзи не успел.</p><p>Ударил гонг, привлекая внимание собравшихся к трибуне у главной галереи дворца.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>– Вэй-сюн, как считаешь, что нас заставят делать? – Не Хуайсан нервно раскрыл веер и оглянулся на Вэнь Чао. </p><p>– Однозначно ничего хорошего. Верховный орден желает безоговорочного подчинения своей воле. Однако им важен сам процесс доминирования, навязывания своих желаний и возвеличивания себя за счёт других. Так могут поступать только бесполезные псы Вэнь, не сумевшие ни в чём ином преуспеть, – Вэй Усянь был готов ко всему, потому лишь безразлично пожал плечами. – Вероятнее всего, нас попытаются смешать с грязью и унизить.</p><p>– Но как же так? Тут присутствуют наследники великих орденов и дети других не менее прославленных заклинателей?! – Не Хуайсан с ужасом обвёл взглядом несчастных адептов. – Кланы никогда не простят Цишань Вэнь подобное оскорбление!</p><p>– Орден Цишань Вэнь сейчас обладает безусловным могуществом. Ни один другой клан не сможет сравниться с ним. Солнце в зените. Клановый узор им действительное подходит, – Вэй Юнру задержала взгляд на одном из штандартов и тихонько вздохнула, соглашаясь с братом.</p><p>– А-Аи, тебе нравится их помпезность? – Вэй Усянь с улыбкой посмотрел на сестру, та в ответ покачала головой. – Хотя, признаться, «сравниться величием с солнцем» звучит громко и достаточно иллюстративно. Полагаю, Вэнь Жохань чихать хотел на мнение всего остального мира заклинателей. Так что его никто не сможет остановить, реши он нас живьём в темнице сгноить. </p><p>– А-Ин, прекрати пугать Хуайсана! Посмотри, на нём лица нет, – Юнру строго посмотрела на брата.</p><p>– Н-нет, со мной всё в порядке, – Не Хуайсан вяло попытался отрицать очевидное – его лицо приобрело землистый оттенок.</p><p>Вэй Усянь весело рассмеялся:</p><p>– Не бойся, Хуайсан, в тюрьме Безночного города определённо нет столько камер, чтобы туда всех нас поместить! </p><p>– А-Ин! </p><p>– Сестрёнка, не переживай, что бы не случилось, я смогу тебя защитить! – Вэй Усянь притянул Юнру к себе, крепко обнял и лукаво улыбнулся. – Я вовсе не против посидеть в темнице, если меня при этом будут досыта кормить!</p><p>– Братик, ты неисправим! Только давай договоримся: ты не будешь специально провоцировать Вэнь Чао посадить тебя за решётку, ладно? – Юнру обняла брата в ответ и не смогла сдержать смеха на скорченную Вэй Усянем разочарованную гримасу.</p><p>Девушка понимала, что брат прав: сейчас они будут вынуждены выполнить любой приказ Верховного заклинателя. Однако главная опасность сложившейся ситуации заключалась в том, что их – молодых адептов многих кланов и орденов – отдали на «перевоспитание» младшему сыну Вэнь Жоханя, юноше, немногим старше собравшихся: около восемнадцати-девятнадцати лет на вид.</p><p> Вэнь Чао, выпятив вперед грудь и высоко задрав нос, важничал сверх меры. Его едва ли можно было назвать красивым, а его лицо и волосы, почему-то всегда казавшиеся присутствующим крайне засаленными, вызывали отвращение. Кроме того, репутация Вэнь Чао бежала впереди него: жестокий, мелочный, самовлюблённый, трусливый и в то же время способный на удар исподтишка. Даже Юнру, живя достаточно замкнутой жизнью целителя великого ордена заклинателей, знала несколько неприятных историй с участием этого персонажа. В одной такой истории она, к несчастью, была прямым участником. И вот теперь к эпитетам Вэнь Чао прибавилась ещё и неуёмная похоть. </p><p>Младший отпрыск Вэнь Жоханя крепко прижимал к себе любовницу, но при этом плотоядным взглядом скользил по фигуркам молодых заклинательниц на площади. Каждая девушка, заметившая на себе это липкое внимание, чувствовала себя вывалявшейся в грязи. Юнру спиной ощутила масленый взгляд и удивлённо обернулась. </p><p>– О, знакомое личико! – хихикнул Вэнь Чао, оглядывая заклинательницу с головы до ног. </p><p>Ван Линцзяо всмотрелась в толпу, пытаясь определить, что так понравилось её партнёру, а увидев привлекательную девушку, гневно сверкнула на неё глазами. Ничего хорошего Юнру этот взгляд предвещать не мог. Вэй Усянь тут же дёрнул сестру себе за спину и едва слышно выругался.</p><p>Юнру с тяжёлым вздохом прижалась лбом к спине брата: она недосмотрела. Обещала же себе не попадаться на глаза Вэнь Чао. Хотя, с усмешкой призналась девушка, она надеялась, что тот её не вспомнит. Надежда, судя по всему, была напрасной. Правду говорят: злые люди имеют долгую память.</p><p>Приятный холодок прошёлся вдоль позвоночника Юнру, вытеснив невесёлые мысли из головы. Будто её внимательно изучали. Девушка огляделась по сторонам. Едва заметив высокого статного юношу в белоснежной мантии Гусу Лань, она поняла источник своих ощущений. Лань Ванцзи, а это был именно он (неземная красота «двух нефритов клана Лань» не оставляла места для ошибки, однако Лань Сичэня Юнру даже издали узнала бы без труда), пристально разглядывал девушку. </p><p>Девушка почти смутилась такому вниманию, однако болезненная бледность «второго нефрита» бросилась в глаза опытному целителю. Лань Ванцзи старательно переносил вес тела на левую ногу. Каждое движение явно отзывалось болью в правой ноге. «Похоже, серьезная травма. Надо бы поближе посмотреть».</p><p>Юнру потянула брата за рукав, заставляя обернуться:</p><p>– А-Ин, там стоят адепты Гусу Лань. Высокий и очень красивый брюнет это ведь младший брат Лань Сичэня – Лань Ванцзи?</p><p>– Где? Точно! Это Лань Чжань, – Вэй Усянь обернулся в сторону, куда указывала сестра и расплылся в улыбке, которая внезапно померкла. – С адептами Гусу Лань, кажется, что-то не так. Эм, сестрёнка, ничего, если я подойду поздороваться с ним? Мы не виделись с прошлого года.</p><p>Юнру широко улыбнулась и кивнула.</p><p>– Я быстро! – кинул Вэй Усянь и с громким криком «Лань Чжань!» умчался в сторону адептов Облачных Глубин.</p><p>Только Лань Ванцзи был явно не настроен на общение с заклинателем Юньмэн Цзян, потому как резко развернулся и ушёл в противоположную сторону.</p><p>Юнру покачала головой: иногда напористость и энтузиазм её брата пугали. Видимо, случай со «вторым нефритом клана Лань» был как раз из таких. </p><p>– Похоже, отношения Вэй-сюна со Вторым молодым господином Лань нисколько не улучшились, – Не Хуайсан печально вздохнул, обмахиваясь веером.</p><p>– Хуайсан, разве А-Ин и Лань Ванцзи не друзья? – Юнру удивлённо посмотрела на адепта Цинхэ Не. – Брат мне все уши прожужжал о том, какие они со Вторым молодым господином Лань хорошие приятели.</p><p>– Верит в это исключительно Вэй-сюн. С Лань Ванцзи очень трудно подружиться, – Не Хуайсан чуть улыбнулся и покачал головой.</p><p>«Друзья или нет, но его ногу мне однозначно надо осмотреть», – Юнру хмыкнула и направилась вслед за братом.</p><p>В этот момент раздался звучный удар дворцового гонга. Перед заклинателями предстал человек, зычным голосом приказывающий всем построиться перед Малым дворцом. </p><p>По рядам прошлись несколько адептов Ордена Цишань Вэнь:</p><p>– Тишина! Всем молчать! </p><p>Всё тот же глашатай Ордена Цишань Вэнь объявил:</p><p>– А сейчас вы все должны сдать свои мечи!</p><p>В толпе начались волнения. </p><p>– Что?</p><p>– Сдать мечи?</p><p>– Как мы можем просто так отдать вам наши мечи?!</p><p>– Это немыслимо!</p><p>Кто-то выкрикнул с места: </p><p>– Меч заклинателя всегда должен быть при нём! Зачем вы хотите забрать их?</p><p>Вэнь Чао, явно упивавшийся собственным величием, вскинулся на этих словах и грозным взглядом обвёл толпу:</p><p>– Кто это сказал? Из какого ты ордена? Выйди из строя и покажись мне!</p><p>– Джен Гуй! – едва слышно выдохнул Не Хуайсан, когда из толпы вышел высокий плечистый парень в мантии клана Не.</p><p>– О, ученики Ордена Цинхэ Не выучились говорить? Раньше только саблями махали, – Вэнь Чао приторно осклабился и подал сигнал Вэнь Чжулю.</p><p>«Сжигающий ядра» сорвался с места и одним широким прыжком преодолел расстояние до юноши. Затянутая в чёрную перчатку с прописанными на ней заклинаниями права рука Вэнь Чжулю засияла алым пламенем. Заклинатель приземлился на одно колено перед Джен Гуем и ударил раскрытой ладонью в солнечное сплетение. От нанесённого удара несчастный парень отлетел назад, прямо в руки Лань Ванцзи, молнией метнувшегося на помощь адепту Цинхэ Не. Травмированная нога подвела Лань Ванцзи, он неосторожно покачнулся и не удержал в руках Джен Гуя. </p><p>Близнецы, не сговариваясь, одновременно сорвались с места на помощь. Вэй Усянь – поддержать Лань Ванцзи, Юнру – проверить пострадавшего.</p><p>Адепт Цинхэ Не упал на землю, судорожно хватая ртом воздух и собирая руками мантию на груди. Истошный крик боли порвал тишину площади. Мгновение, и парень упал без чувств. </p><p>Юнру опустилась на колени перед Джен Гуем, прощупала пульс. Как гром среди ясного неба прозвучали слова девушки:</p><p>– Его Золотое Ядро уничтожено!</p><p>В толпе прошёлся шёпот:</p><p>– Сжигающий ядра! Это Вэнь Чжулю!</p><p>Произошедшее поделило молодых заклинателей на две части. На лицах одних читался неприкрытый ужас. Другие – всем видом выражали осуждение и непокорность. </p><p>Вэнь Чао громко рассмеялся:</p><p>– Есть ещё желающие высказаться?</p><p>Толпа, наконец, замолчала, и Вэнь Чао удовлетворённо продолжил:</p><p>– Я здесь потому, что в ваших рядах до сих пор есть люди, которые, подобно вот этому, – он кивком головы указал на Джен Гуя, – не признают ни правил приличия, ни иерархии, ни скромного послушания. Мне была поручена важная миссия: перевоспитать вас и не позволить вам загнить изнутри. Вы ведёте себя безрассудно дерзко, и если ваши манеры не привести в порядок сейчас, то в будущем обязательно появятся те, кто тщетно попытается бросить вызов сильным мира сего и вскарабкаться на голову Ордена Цишань Вэнь! Сдать мечи!</p><p>Все понимали, что он требует их мечи отнюдь не с добрыми намерениями, но, тем не менее, пока Орден Цишань Вэнь сиял подобно солнцу в жаркий полдень, остальные ступали, словно по тонкому льду. Требование сдать мечи было кощунством, попранием основных законов общества заклинателей. Однако только что им наглядно показали, что может случиться, попробуй они и дальше сопротивляться. Кроме того, любое ослушание адептов обернётся обвинениями в сторону их собственных кланов. В итоге, молодым людям не осталось иного выбора, кроме как безропотно подчиниться.</p><p>Адепты Цишань Вэнь вновь прошлись по рядам, собирая мечи заклинателей. </p><p>Юнру нахмурилась и поднялась с колен. Джен Гую она уже ничем не могла помочь: парень лежал без сознания, и было непонятно, придёт ли он в себя вообще – его сердце едва билось. К ним приближался адепт Ордена Цишань Вэнь. Резкое требование полоснуло ножом по нервам:</p><p>– Ваши мечи!</p><p>Юнру сняла со спины Пейжи и передала адепту. Вэй Усянь последовал её примеру и отстегнул Суйбянь, в то же время невольно взглянув на Лань Ванцзи. Он полагал, что Лань Чжань наверняка откажется отдавать свое оружие, но тот неожиданно снял с пояса Бичэнь, хотя лицо его при этом приняло до жути холодное выражение. «И впрямь что-то не так. Разве этот упрямец Лань Чжань может быть таким послушным?» – Вэй Усянь недоуменно уставился на адепта Гусу Лань, не в силах разобраться в его поведении.</p><p>– Ханьгуан Цзюнь, ваша нога! Я – целитель, позвольте мне осмотреть травмированную ногу! – Юнру тихонько подошла к Лань Ванцзи. </p><p>– А что с его ногой? – Вэй Усянь только сейчас заметил неестественную позу Лань Ванцзи с перенесённым весом тела на левую ногу. – И, правда, повреждена. Лань Чжань, позволь ей осмотреть тебя, это моя…</p><p>Парень осёкся, столкнувшись с ледяным взглядом янтарных глаз. Лань Ванцзи развернулся и отошел в сторону, сильно прихрамывая на правую ногу.</p><p>Юнру вгляделась в походку второго молодого господина клана Лань, бормоча под нос:</p><p>– Похоже на перелом. Ногу надо срочно зафиксировать, иначе кости сместятся и срастутся неправильно. Также стоит наложить лечебный компресс, улучшающий циркуляцию крови, для регенерации тканей.</p><p>– Я как-нибудь заставлю его это сделать, – Вэй Усянь решительно кивнул.</p><p>Через некоторое время глашатай объявил:</p><p>– Второй молодой господин Вэнь! Мечи заклинателей собраны, все они перед вами. </p><p>– Прекрасно! Раздайте им всё необходимое!</p><p>Каждому заклинателю был выдан экземпляр книги. Крупным каллиграфическим почерком на обложке было выведено: «Лучшие произведения Ордена Цишань Вэнь».</p><p>Вэнь Чао объявил:</p><p>– «Лучшие произведения Ордена Цишань Вэнь» – это сборник о славных подвигах великих деятелей и бывших глав Ордена Вэнь, обозначенных бесценной мудростью высказываний Великих. Отныне и впредь на пути самосовершенствования вы будете следовать лишь этой книге. Каждый должен выучить её наизусть и не забывать ни на секунду её постулаты! Начинайте. </p><p>В этом заключалась суть «перевоспитания» молодых заклинателей. </p><p>Как выяснилось впоследствии, Вэнь Чао обожал выступать на публику. Не проходило ни дня, чтобы он, забравшись куда повыше, не разглагольствовал о том о сём. Вэнь Чао требовал громко и в унисон приветствовать его одобрительными возгласами и принимать за образец каждое своё слово и действие.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>В обеденной зале Пристани Лотоса было необычно тихо. Четыре человека, каждый за своим столом, глубоко погрузились в собственные мысли. </p><p> Цзян Яньли отставила в сторону чашку с рисом и печально вздохнула, глядя на пустующее место названого брата:</p><p>– А-Ру и А-Сянь, интересно, что с ними сейчас?</p><p>– Не тревожься сверх меры. Ученики Ордена Юньмэн Цзян всё-таки не настолько слабые, чтобы не вынести внешних невзгод, – Цзян Фэнмянь обвёл тоскливым взглядом зал и едва слышно выдохнул в чашу с чаем. Он безмерно скучал по близнецам.</p><p>– Как мы можем не тревожиться, отец? Их практически морят голодом, мечи заклинателей отобрали и ещё заставляют охотиться на тварей! Вэй Ин и Вэй Аи отправились туда, чтобы над ними издевались! – Цзян Чэн бросил палочки на стол и сжал кулаки. </p><p>Он был бессилен и оттого приходил ещё в большую ярость. Каждый вечер Цзян Чэн молил небеса хотя бы сейчас вразумить Вэй Усяня – не позволять ему творить безобразия, навлекая беду на себя и сестру. </p><p>– Орден Цишань Вэнь злобный и коварный, это же очевидно! Ты разве не видел, что стало с Облачными Глубинами? – Мадам Юй, против обыкновения, сейчас выглядела печальной. Озабоченность на её прекрасном лице пролегла глубокой морщинкой между бровей.</p><p>Цзян Фэнмянь про себя вознёс богам молитвы с прошением защитить воспитанников, вслух же только произнес:</p><p>– А-Сянь и А-Ру – разумные и самостоятельные. Они справятся. Надо в них верить.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Вэй Усянь оторопело уставился на Не Хуайсана:</p><p>– Что? Облачные Глубины сожжены?</p><p>– Это случилось месяц назад. Глава Ордена Лань тяжело ранен и всё ещё не пришёл в себя, – Не Хуайсан печально посмотрел на друга, пересказывая друзьям последнее полученное письмо от Не Минцзюэ.</p><p>– Эти псы из клана Вэнь сотворили столько зла, они потеряли всякую совесть. Рано или поздно кара их настигнет! – Юнру в негодовании вскочила с места и отошла к окну.</p><p>Вэй Усянь поинтересовался:</p><p>– Выходит, нога Лань Чжаня пострадала из-за них?</p><p>– Да. Вэнь Сюй и его люди хотели сжечь библиотеку Гусу, а Лань Ванцзи встал у них на пути. Люди Вэнь Сюя его окружили и сломали ногу, – Не Хуайсан лишь покачал головой. </p><p>Жалость к кому бы то ни было считалась недостойным качеством. Однако события в Облачных Глубинах – оплоте добродетели и благовоспитанности – у каждого вызывали сочувствие. Складывалось впечатление, будто пострадала не резиденция великого ордена заклинателей, а самая настоящая святыня была стёрта с лица земли.</p><p>– Уму непостижимо! А он всё время убегает от меня и отказывается от помощи! Завтра же я заставлю его показать травмированную ногу А-Аи! – вот уже три дня Лань Ванцзи сбегал от него под любым предлогом, а если сбежать не получалось, то просто игнорировал. Вэй Усянь преисполнился решимости довести дело до конца.</p><p>– А-Ин, лучше скажи, как ты смог довести друга до такого состояния, что он шарахается от тебя и от меня, едва увидев? – Юнру понимала, что в состоянии Лань Ванцзи виноваты скорее семейные трагедии, чем неуклюжие попытки её брата подружиться со «вторым нефритом», но ничего не могла с собой поделать: натура целителя брала своё. Ей было невыносимо видеть страдания соратника, не имея возможности оказать помощь. Потому отвесить солидный подзатыльник брату всё же хотелось: Лань Ванцзи не из тех, кто будет без причины настолько явно избегать кого бы то ни было.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Раз в два-три дня учеников выгоняли на ночные охоты. Именно «выгоняли», как скот. Их собирали в кучу и заставляли идти вперед, расчищая путь для команды Вэнь Чао. Молодые заклинатели служили живым щитом, отвлекая на себя различных тварей и борясь с ними не на жизнь, а на смерть. В последний момент являлся сам Вэнь Чао и с лёгкостью добивал добычу, уже полумёртвую усилиями других. Отсекши твари голову, он принимался направо и налево хвастать, что победил её в одиночку. Если же находился кто-то, кто особенно ему не нравился, Вэнь Чао выводил его из строя и прилюдно поносил, словно тот человек был хуже грязной свиньи и шелудивого пса.</p><p>Больше всего доставалось воспитанникам великих орденов. Не Хуайсан, Лань Ванцзи, Вэй Усянь и Цзинь Цзысюань подвергались ежедневным нападкам и оскорблениям. Судя по всему, Вэнь Чао никак не мог простить унижение, которому подвергся его орден и он сам лично на последнем Фестивале Луны и Соревнованиях Достойнейших.</p><p>Словно небожитель на проделки обычного человека, второй молодой господин Лань не обращал на брань младшего отпрыска Вэнь Жоханя никакого внимания. Лань Ванцзи всегда оставался безучастным, словно разум его являл собой спокойствие стоячей воды, а душа уже освободилась от всех мирских сует.</p><p>Не Хуайсан с детства привык к тому, что кто-то им всё время недоволен, а потому достаточно спокойно принимал ругань в свой адрес. </p><p>Вэй Усянь, в свою очередь, за годы пребывания в Пристани Лотоса привык к несусветной брани от мадам Юй и тихонько хихикал каждый раз, когда его отпускали с помоста, и едва ли вообще обращал внимание на происходящее.</p><p>Больше всех от выходок Вэнь Чао страдал Цзинь Цзысюань. Он с малолетства привык быть любимчиком, нежно лелеемым и защищаемым от всех невзгод своими родителями, и ещё никогда в жизни не подвергался подобным оскорблениям. Если бы не Вэнь Чжулю, представляющий серьезного противника, и не ученики Ордена Ланьлин Цзинь, сдерживающие его, Цзинь Цзысюань в первый же день рванул бы в атаку и с готовностью обратился бы в прах вместе с Вэнь Чао. </p><p>В это время нагрузка и давление были столь велики, что, вернувшись с очередной ночной охоты, молодые люди без сил падали по своим жёстким кроватям. Истраченные за день силы восстанавливались крайне медленно, ведь даже кормили учеников пустой похлёбкой. К тому же, никто из учеников ещё не владел инедией<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2">[2]</a>, потому всем приходилось довольно туго. С каждым днём заклинатели ощущали в теле всё большую слабость. </p><p>Юнру старалась почти каждый день варить для адептов общеукрепляющий настой, однако запасы лекарственных трав быстро подходили к концу. Уже не в первый раз девушка ругала себя за неосмотрительность: она взяла с собой слишком мало ингредиентов. Радовало то, что ночные охоты проводились обычно в лесистых горах. Юнру наказала брату и Не Хуайсану собирать на лужайках и вдоль речушек нужные травы. Это хотя бы немного, но помогало поддерживать общий тонус организма. </p><p>Сегодня выдался ещё один насыщенный событиями день. Ещё до рассвета их потащили на очередную ночную охоту. Вэнь Чао непременно хотел изловить «ожесточённого призрака», терроризирующего удалённые деревни Цишань. </p><p>Несколько десятилетий назад при весьма странных обстоятельствах скончалась жена старосты деревни. </p><p>Деревенские утверждали, что покойная жена старосты была женщиной крайне злобной и сварливой, а сам староста весьма лёгкого и весёлого нрава. Жили супруги в постоянных ссорах, как кошка с собакой. И как часто случается в подобных браках, мужа частенько заставали в компании дам лёгкого поведения. </p><p>Недолгое время спустя девушки местного публичного дома одна за другой перестали принимать клиентов, объясняя свой отказ плохим самочувствием. Вскоре выяснилось, что почти на каждую из них было совершено нападение неизвестными, которые порезали «опавшим цветам» груди и бёдра. Подобный порченый товар нельзя было предлагать посетителям. </p><p>Конечно же, было проведено полное расследование, и виновники пойманы. После продолжительных допросов трое мужчин признались, что их наняла жена старосты. </p><p>Мотив преступления был стар, как сам мир: досада на неверного мужа, зависть красоте молодости и ревность сжигали женщину изнутри. Женщину заключили под стражу и готовили к суду, когда она внезапно пропала из тюрьмы. Её тело так и не было найдено, только изодранные в клочья одежды обнаружили в рисовом поле. С тех пор в этих местах ближе к рассвету при странных обстоятельствах стали исчезать случайные прохожие, в основном приезжие. Однако ни одного тела жертвы также не нашли. </p><p>Очевидцы утверждали, что в это время можно увидеть гуляющую по рисовому полю женщину средних лет. </p><p>Призрак жены старосты заклинатели обнаружили без труда. Укрытая покрывалом длинных чёрных волос, женщина с печальным видом прогуливалась по колено в воде рисового поля. </p><p>Когда молодые люди приблизились к ней, они увидели перед собой приятную на вид женщину плотного телосложения с выразительными формами. Однако длинное тёмно-зелёного цвета платье было изодрано, а на груди, бёдрах и спине сплошь покрыто кровавыми подтёками. Складывалось впечатление, что женщину резали длинными ножами много раз. </p><p>Призрак будто с мольбой протянула к заклинателям руки. Лицо её приобрело печальное выражение, а из глаз полились слёзы. Глубокие порезы на запястьях женщины обозначили перерезанные вены. Ясно. Жена старосты умерла от потери крови. Долгая, мучительная смерть.</p><p>Согласно правилам, прежде всего надлежало упокоить призрака: выяснить и выполнить его последнюю волю. Если всё пройдёт успешно, заблудшая душа обретёт покой и мир. Однако стоило ученику сказать хоть слово женщине, как та закричала не своим голосом, и молодых людей окружили тёмные тени.</p><p>Это были жертвы призрака. Мужчины и женщины, молодые и старые. Дюжина трупов поднялась из земли. Мертвецы атаковали заклинателей. Убитые яростью ожесточённого призрака, люди пылали злобой, которая со временем обратила их в лютых мертвецов. Ученикам едва удалось выбраться из окружения нежити, как на них сверху налетели чёрные мороки. Жертвы послабее, гнев которых был не столь велик, превратились в мелкую нечисть. Обида на незаслуженную смерть обратилась тёмными желаниями, ненавистью ко всему живому. </p><p>Заклинатели, конечно, справились, но без мечей битва длилась до полудня. </p><p>Стоило солнцу выйти из зенита, как появился Вэнь Чао. Единым взмахом меча он разрубил надвое ожесточённого призрака, на тот момент удерживаемого Талисманом Изгнания Духа. Пленённая в теле трупа душа была без остатка развеяна. </p><p>В то же время с самого рассвета лютые мертвецы атаковали учеников без устали. Многие получили пусть не серьёзные, но травмы. Однако лишь с появлением Вэнь Чао, его подручные, до последнего наблюдавшие за сражением со стороны, вступили в бой. Нежить практически тут же была повержена напором зачарованных мечей. </p><p>С трудом передвигая ноги от усталости, ученики добрались до своих комнат в Безночном городе только ближе к вечеру. </p><p> Юнру очень хотелось повалиться на кровать и забыться сном, но прежде надо было помочь раненым. Вполне ожидаемо: целители Цишань Вэнь даже близко не подходили к молодым заклинателям, прибывшим на «перевоспитание». Казалось, здоровье учеников – не их забота. Каждому надлежало либо самостоятельно заботиться о себе, либо не получать ранений.</p><p>С тяжёлым вздохом Юнру опустилась на жёсткую тахту в своей комнате и закрыла лицо руками. Пальцы чуть подрагивали от слабости, всё тело сковывала мышечная ломота. </p><p>Конечно же, девушка в Пристани Лотоса не пренебрегала регулярными тренировками, совершенствуя тело и дух. Но этих тренировок было явно недостаточно. Выносливость в теле целителя не шла ни в какое сравнение с закалкой боевого заклинателя. «Вон братик чувствует себя прекрасно. Мне надо больше тренироваться, когда вернёмся домой», – Юнру усмехнулась невесёлым мыслям и поправила себя. – «Если вернемся…»</p><p>Дав телу небольшую передышку, она решительно сжала губы и поднялась с кровати. Перенапряжённые мышцы ног отозвались резкой болью и судорогой. Юнру зажала рот ладонью, не выпуская стон. Она глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула, пробежалась лёгкими пальцами в точечном массаже по ногам, и спазм отпустил. Теперь можно было проведать остальных. </p><p>С самого приезда Юнру пыталась наладить контакт с заклинателями других кланов. В этом ей очень помог статус целителя Ордена Юньмэн Цзян. Одним она помогала излечивать раны и ушибы, с другими просто беседовала. </p><p>Особенно тепло девушку принимали адепты Цинхэ Не. В обществе Не Хуайсана Юнру чувствовала себя свободно. Крайне неуверенному в себе юноше нужна была постоянная поддержка. Юнру обсуждала с ним рисование, поэзию, если удавалось достать, приносила тому бумагу и краски. Такие вечера Не Хуайсан проводил с кистью в руке и счастливой улыбкой на губах, забывая об окружающей обстановке. </p><p>Молодые заклинатели Гусу Лань крайне настороженно, но всё же принимали помощь целителя клана Цзян. Вот только Лань Ванцзи не подпускал девушку к себе. Юнру уже сбилась со счёта, сколько раз она то уговорами, то угрозами, то нотациями пыталась добиться от «второго нефрита» разрешения осмотреть его поврежденную ногу. До сих пор у неё ничего не получалось, однако Юнру не собиралась отступать: перелом ноги – дело нешуточное!</p><p>Уже не в первый раз Юнру встречалась с наследником клана Цзинь. Однако до сих пор в отношении этого неприлично красивого юноши у неё не сложилось однозначного мнения. С одной стороны, Цзысюань был упрям, эгоистичен и высокомерен, с другой – благоразумно молчал, хотя было видно, что его трясёт от ярости при виде Вэнь Чао. Смешанные впечатления. Потому Юнру попросила брата не дразнить Цзысюаня. На всякий случай им стоит наладить отношения с Орденом Ланьлин Цзинь. Сейчас перед ними общий враг и общие проблемы. Надо держаться вместе.</p><p> Когда закончился этот день, Юнру едва стояла на ногах, но была довольна. Все дела на сегодня завершены. Раненые проведаны – некоторым пришлось обновить повязки. Укрепляющую организм настройку сегодня получили ещё двадцать человек. Брат спит мёртвым сном в своей комнате. Он сегодня как ужаленный носился по рисовому полю. Девушка улыбнулась: пришлось стягивать с Вэй Усяня сапоги и верхнюю измазанную грязью мантию. Ученики все крайне измотаны, но это лечится здоровым крепким сном. Причин для беспокойства не было. Осталось только самой помыться и ложиться спать.</p><p>Кровать сладко предлагала вот прямо сейчас броситься в её жёсткие объятья и забыться тяжёлым сном. Однако всё тело покрывал изрядный слой пыли и грязи: ей тоже сегодня пришлось принимать активное участие в сражении.</p><p>Юнру хорошо помнила наказ родных не отходить далеко от брата и не гулять в одиночестве. Все эти дни близнецы были неразлучны. В те же короткие моменты, когда Вэй Усянь куда-то исчезал, он непременно оставлял сестру с кем-то из адептов Юньмэн Цзян или Не Хуайсаном. </p><p>Солнце давно село. Однако Безночный город оттого и назывался так, что его территории в любое время суток ярко освещались тысячами ламп и фонарей. Вокруг было светло, как днём. Тёмное небо казалось ещё более далёким и будто залитым мёдом. </p><p>Ложиться в кровать, когда ты с головы до ног уделан грязью, – идея не самая хорошая, потому принять расслабляющую ванну и распарить натруженные мышцы в тёплой воде хотелось не меньше, чем спать. </p><p>Юнру грустно посмотрела в окно:</p><p>– Вторая стража<a href="#_ftn3" id="_ftnref3" name="_ftnref3">[3]</a> почти на исходе. Интересно, в источнике ещё кто-то есть? Бродить в одиночестве нельзя, но сейчас же ночь. Все давно спят.</p><p>Горячий источник, отделённый крытой беседкой и ольховой рощей, располагался недалеко от хозяйственных построек, где для «приглашённых» заклинателей обустроили жилые комнаты. «Вода, действительно, источник жизни», – рассуждала про себя девушка, отмокая в тёплом каменном бассейне. По пути сюда девушка никого не встретила. Хотелось надеяться, что точно также без проблем ей удастся вернуться в свою комнату. Юнру с облегчением смежила веки и расслабилась. Не дольше времени, за которое сгорает одна палочка благовоний, девушка провела в воде. После переоделась в чистые одежды и отправилась назад.</p><p>Однако стоило только Юнру выйти из зарослей ольхи, естественным образом защищающих источник от посторонних глаз, она наткнулась на Вэнь Чао, лениво привалившегося спиной к беседке. Парень сложил руки на груди и плотоядным взглядом пожирал девушку. «Он всё это время был здесь, да?» – сердце Юнру ухнуло вниз. Сознание услужливо напомнило подобную ситуацию годичной давности. «Боже, только не это», – тело ныло от перенапряжения, духовные силы после сегодняшнего боя ещё не восстановились, а рядом не было ни души. Помощи ждать было неоткуда. </p><p>– Второй молодой господин Вэнь, доброй ночи. Вы так поздно не спите? – девушка учтиво поклонилась и постаралась проскользнуть мимо беседки в ярко освещенную галерею: возможно, там кто-то будет.</p><p>Кривая ухмылка сделала не слишком приятные черты лица Вэнь Чао ещё более отталкивающими. Он схватил девушку за руку и рывком притянул к себе:</p><p>– Что такое? Не хочешь, как положено, завершить беседу? Зачем сразу убегать?</p><p>Молодой мужчина развернулся и крепко прижал Юнру спиной к колонне беседки. Девушка попыталась освободиться, но Вэнь Чао завёл её руки за тонкую опору и зафиксировал левой рукой:</p><p>– Не дёргайся. </p><p>Юнру понимала, что ничем хорошим эта ситуация для неё не кончится, потому отчаянно попыталась высвободиться. Она сосредоточила духовные силы в кистях рук и рванулась в сторону. Удар энергией должен был сбросить удерживающую её руку, но не тут то было. Вэнь Чао лишь грязно выругался сквозь зубы, сильнее сжал левую руку и схватил вырывающуюся девушку за горло:</p><p>– Стой спокойно, дрянь! Иначе будет больно, – он издевательски усмехнулся и погладил большим пальцем нежную кожу на шее. – Не подумай – я прекрасно помню, что ты тоже заклинатель. На этот раз сбежать я тебе не дам. Защитничка тут твоего нет, так что давай ты будешь со мной приветливой, хорошо? – голос мужчины звучал почти нежно, в то время как глаза недобро блестели. </p><p> Паника сковала тело девушки: он помнит произошедшее на фестивале в Фухуа. Более того, помнит не только её, но и Лань Сичэня. Хотелось плакать от беспомощности, сил сопротивляться не осталось совсем. Тем не менее, Юнру попыталась стряхнуть влажную от пота руку со своей шеи и запретила себе рыдать. Она не настолько слаба! Уж с Вэнь Чао она сможет справиться.</p><p>– О, да-а. Вот так! Мне нравится, когда мне сопротивляются. Чем сильнее ты будешь упираться, тем более сладкими будут твои стоны подо мной! – младший наследник клана Вэнь сильнее сжал ладонь на горле девушки и провёл носом по её щеке, вдыхая запах. – Прекрасно! Спасибо, что помылась для меня, – Вэнь Чао гортанно засмеялся. – Самоуверенность Цзян Фэнмяня видимо не имеет пределов, раз он позволяет себе ослушаться прямых приказов отца. Неужели Глава Цзян считает, что ему удастся откупиться приближенными слугами? Не дорого же он вас с братцем ценит.</p><p>Отвращение от прикосновений к собственному телу пламенем гнева вспыхнуло в голове Юнру в ответ на произнесённые язвительные слова. Как смеет он оскорблять их благодетеля! Глаза девушки засияли серебром. Она всем телом дёрнулась. Скованные за спиной запястья обожгло болью от удара о деревянную колонну. «Будет синяк», – пронеслось в голове, но девушка не обратила на это никакого внимания и со всей силы лягнула Вэнь Чао носком туфли в голень:</p><p>– Не смей говорить плохо о Цзян Фэнмяне! Ты не стоишь и волоса на его голове!</p><p>Щеку тут же обожгло ударом такой силы, что голову девушки откинуло виском о колонну. Юнру тихонько вскрикнула и прикрыла глаза. </p><p>– Ах ты тварь! Мне больно! – Вэнь Чао яростно зашипел, но руки не расцепил. Вместо этого он плотнее прижался к девушке и протиснул колено между её ног. – Не делай так больше, я не хочу портить твоё милое личико. Учти, в следующий раз я не буду так ласков. Не дури! </p><p>«То есть это было ласково? – перед глазами Юнру до сих пор плясали яркие пятна, – Чушь!»</p><p>– Значит, у этого выскочки Вэй Усяня есть сестра-близнец? Признаться, я не ожидал. Пфф, даже лицо такое же! – он противно захихикал, приблизился и лизнул плотно сомкнутые губы девушки. – Вкусно! Ты определённо женщина. Этот паразит, твой брат, не имеет приятных округлых бёдер и мягких грудей. </p><p> Говоря это, Вэнь Чао правой рукой провёл снизу вверх по стану девушки, сжал бедро, помял грудь. Юнру замутило от мерзких ощущений. Он лапает её своими потными руками! Но не успела девушка хоть как-то отреагировать, как почувствовала, что пояс её ханьфу ослабляют, а ищущая рука добралась до кожи. </p><p>– Нет! – пронзительно закричала Юнру и всем телом оттолкнула от себя насильника. </p><p>От такой реакции Вэнь Чао на мгновение растерялся и расцепил руки. Девушка со всех ног бросилась бежать в сторону жилых комнат. Только она открыла рот, закричать о помощи, как почувствовала, что ноги больше не чувствуют землю, а рот плотно зажат рукой:</p><p>– Молчать! Не смей пищать, не хочу делиться тобой. Я буду твоим первым, – Вэнь Чао похабно рассмеялся и укусил девушку за плечо. – Пойдём, дорогуша. У нас ещё долгая ночь впереди! </p><p>Мужчина был весьма доволен собой. Он намотал длинные волосы Юнру на руку, обхватил сзади её шею, поставил на землю и горячо прошептал прямо в ухо:</p><p>– Будешь орать, твоя шея внезапно сломается. Так и знай! А теперь идём со мной и без глупостей!</p><p>Юнру трясло то ли от страха и беспомощности, то ли от ярости. Мир перед глазами размылся. «Слёзы. Видимо, организм не может справиться с нагрузкой», – пронеслось в сознании. Ей не оставалось иного, только послушно следовать за тянущими её в заросли ольхи руками.</p><p>Спину сковало ознобом, когда Вэнь Чао швырнул её на землю. Пояса на ней уже не было. Полы ханьфу разошлись в стороны, обнажая тело. Юнру резко вскочила на ноги в попытке убежать, но её вернули на место, дёрнув за волосы. Вся ситуация, видимо, сильно забавляла Вэнь Чао, так как он, не переставая, хихикал над попытками девушки защитить собственное тело от насилия.</p><p>– Надо будет запомнить: женские волосы – отличный поводок. Очень удобно, – мужчина облизнул губы, ослабил шнуровку собственных штанов и опустился сверху на Юнру, прижав её всем телом к земле.</p><p>Девушка краем глаза заметила выпирающий бугор на штанах насильника. Тело пронзило ужасом. Она осознала, насколько Вэнь Чао возбуждён. </p><p>Липкие руки, губы и язык были везде. Шея, плечи, грудь, живот, бедра. От каждого прикосновения Юнру вздрагивала. Ей казалось, что по телу ползают противные черви, а она хочет, но никак не может сбросить их с себя. Тошнота подступила к горлу. </p><p>Девушка до боли прикусила губу, металлический привкус крови во рту немного привёл в чувство. Юнру изо всех сил отталкивала от себя мужчину, тот лишь усмехался да сыпал грубо-бесстыдными «хороша девка!», «твой первый раз – мой!», «какая кожа!».</p><p>– Давай, раздвигай ножки, тебе понравится, – Вэнь Чао жарко дышал в лицо Юнру, до синяков на коже сжимая пальцы на бёдрах и пытаясь протиснуть колено между плотно сведённых ног. </p><p>«Надо как-то его отвлечь, чтобы я смогла дотянуться до переплетения меридианов<a href="#_ftn4" id="_ftnref4" name="_ftnref4">[4]</a>. Я смогу его парализовать! Надо действовать. Сейчас!» – Юнру выплюнула в лицо своего мучителя кровь от прокушенной губы. Вэнь Чао удивлённо застыл. Этого хватило. Девушка со всей силы отпихнула от себя мужчину и вскочила на ноги, но рухнула назад как подкошенная. </p><p>Вэнь Чао в последний момент поймал её за лодыжку и сильно дёрнул на себя: </p><p>– Сука! Да как ты смеешь! </p><p> Лицо Вэнь Чао пылало ненавистью. Он вновь перевернул Юнру на спину и оседлал её талию. Звонкая пощёчина растеклась красным пятном на лице девушки. Следующий удар раскрасил вторую щеку. В голове Юнру стало пусто, только пульсирующая боль во всём теле. Четыре раза ладонь Вэнь Чао поднималась и опускалась, оставляя следы на лице практически бесчувственной жертвы.</p><p>– Вот, так и надо было лежать с самого начала! – насильник, тяжело дыша, облизнул губы и спустился ниже. – Сколько с тобой хлопот!</p><p>Сильные руки раздвинули колени девушки. Тяжесть чужого тела придавила к земле. У Юнру не осталось сил даже плакать. Она невидяще уставилась в тёмное небо, молясь, чтобы этот кошмар поскорее закончился. </p><p>Бедра коснулось что-то невыносимо горячее и твёрдое, а Вэнь Чао довольно хрюкнул. Тонкое тело девушки дернулось в последнем то ли спазме защиты, то ли конвульсии умирающей.</p><p>Внезапно раздался скрип досок галереи и тяжёлый топот сапог:</p><p>– Второй молодой господин Вэнь, где вы? – увидев мелькнувшую бело-красную мантию за деревьями, охранник кинулся к ним. – Я нашёл вас! Там…</p><p>Картина, представшая перед глазами охранника, видимо, была настолько впечатляющей, что он застыл с открытым ртом. Вэнь Чао же зло выругался сквозь зубы и поднялся с земли, поправляя мантию:</p><p>– Ну, что там случилось?</p><p>Ошалелый взгляд охранника всё ещё был прикован к неподвижной, практически голой девушке на земле, он не мог вымолвить ни слова.</p><p>Второй наследник клана Вэнь был в ярости: его прервали в самый неподходящий момент. Если там не случилось ничего катастрофически важного, кое-кто будет серьезно наказан:</p><p> – Говори сейчас же и прекрати на неё пялиться! </p><p>– Д-да, простите, Второй молодой господин Вэнь, – тяжело сглотнув слюну, охранник кое-как собрался с мыслями и выпалил. – Хозяйственные постройки за кухней горят. Огонь вот-вот перекинется на склад провизии. Надо срочно…</p><p>– Что? Пожар? Чего ты молчал тогда, бестолочь. Веди! – Вэнь Чао резко вскинул голову и широкими шагами пошёл прочь, но внезапно, будто о чём-то вспомнив, развернулся к Юнру. Подошёл к ней, одной полой ханьфу прикрыл обнажённое тело и мягко погладил по горящей щеке. Его голос полился сладким мёдом, а девушке показалось, что её ужалила ядовитая змея. – Мы с тобой ещё не закончили, Вэй Юнру. Полагаю, в следующий раз ты будешь благосклонна ко мне, правда?</p><p>Вэнь Чао противно захихикал и вальяжным шагом удалился в сопровождении охранника.</p><p>Стоило только этим двоим уйти, как слезы нескончаемым потоком полились из глаз Юнру. Тело пробила крупная дрожь. С трудом двигаясь, девушка села и судорожно запахнула ханьфу. Она чувствовала себя грязной, гадкой, испорченной и сломанной. Кожу саднило, хотелось снять её с себя и хорошенько постирать, чтобы даже памяти о произошедшем не осталось. Юнру дрожащими пальцами достала из рукава платок и начала лихорадочно тереть шею, щеки, губы, грудь. Все те места, где её касались ненавистные руки и липкий язык.</p><p> – Лучше здесь не задерживаться, – полный сочувствия голос раздался прямо над головой. – Встать сама сможешь?</p><p>Юнру вздрогнула всем телом и мгновенно оказалась на ногах, готовая в любой момент умчаться прочь. Откуда взялись силы – загадка. Загнанной ланью она посмотрела на человека напротив. Наследник клана Цзинь протягивал в раскрытой ладони её сорванный пояс. </p><p>«Боги, за что мне это? Цзинь Цзысюань! Только не он! Теперь он точно будет обходить Юньмэн десятой дорогой. Прости, шицзе», – девушка закусила губу, выхватила пояс и туго затянула поверх вновь грязного ханьфу. Холодный пот противными струйками побежал вдоль позвоночника.</p><p>– Молодой господин Цзинь, спа…</p><p>– Тихо! – Цзинь Цзысюань нахмурился и обернулся в сторону освещённой галереи дворца. – Сюда, живо!</p><p>Парень схватил Юнру за руку и потянул за собой глубже в рощу, практически к самому источнику. Они притаились за деревом и увидели двух адептов Цишань Вэнь:</p><p>– Она должна быть где-то здесь? Второй молодой господин Вэнь приказал доставить эту девку в его комнаты. </p><p>– Да, он сказал, что оставил её без чувств около старого источника, – адепт повертел головой по сторонам, но никого не увидел. – Чёрт, видимо сбежала.</p><p>– Мда, Второй молодой господин Вэнь разозлится. Ладно, возвращаемся, скажем, что никого не нашли.</p><p>– Не хочу туда возвращаться, заставят тоже пожар тушить. Ясно же, как день, что это поджёг талисманом. Гореть будет ещё пару часов и потухнет сам собой.</p><p>– Тоже верно. Носиться с вёдрами вовсе не хочется. Пойдём тогда… </p><p>Адепты клана Вэнь отошли на достаточное расстояние, а потому окончание фразы молодые заклинатели не услышали. Похоже, все в клане Вэнь относились к своим обязанностям и приказам начальства спустя рукава, что сейчас было только на руку Цзинь Цзысюаню и Юнру. Протяжный вздох облегчения послышался со стороны наследника Ланьлин Цзинь.</p><p>Юнру встрепенулась и вновь попробовала поблагодарить своего спасителя:</p><p>– Молодой господин Цзинь, спасибо огромное. Я в неоплатном долгу перед тобой. </p><p>Цзинь Цзысюань кинул на девушку, нервно кусающую губы, долгий взгляд и решительно произнёс:</p><p>– Так, послушай. Я ничего и никого не видел. Мы случайно встретились в беседке и, так как уже ночь на дворе, я проводил тебя до покоев. Понятно? Иначе у нас обоих будут серьёзные проблемы. </p><p>Девушка с готовностью кивнула. В груди разлилось приятное чувство.</p><p>– Это ведь ты устроил пожар?</p><p>Парень в ответ невесело усмехнулся, будто ругая сам себя за такие проделки:</p><p>– Да. Вот ещё что: лучше тебе от брата вообще ни на минуту не отходить. Вцепись в этого придурка и будь рядом.</p><p>Юнру кивнула, решительно сжав губы.</p><p>Цзинь Цзысюань одобрительно фыркнул:</p><p>– А ты молодец, стойко ему сопротивлялась. Этот гнус, Вэнь Чао, бесполезен в бою, но силёнок у него явно больше, чем у утомлённой девушки, пусть даже заклинательницы. Он же не успел…?</p><p>На последнем вопросе наследник клана Цзинь замялся, не решаясь спросить о самом важном. Юнру быстро замотала головой:</p><p>– Н-нет, нет, он не успел.</p><p>Цзинь Цзысюань облегчённо выдохнул:</p><p>– Я никому не скажу о случившемся, и тебе лучше об этом помалкивать. Это ведь очевидно, так?</p><p>– Да! – с готовностью отозвалась девушка. </p><p>Немногим позднее парень проводил Юнру до комнаты и ушёл к себе, записав себе в уже и без того длинный список ещё одну причину при первой же возможности прикончить Вэнь Чао.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> Новелла «Магистр дьявольского культа», автор Мосян Тунсю, перевод YouNet Translate. Глава 51. Храбрость. Здесь и дальше по тексту использованы цитаты из 51 главы новеллы и 8 серии дунхуа «Магистр Дьявольского культа».</p><p><a href="#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2">[2]</a> <strong>Инедия</strong> – во вселенной «Магистра дьявольского культа» способность заклинателя жить без пищи и воды. Заклинателя питают духовные силы.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref3" id="_ftn3" name="_ftn3">[3]</a> Вторая стража (21.00 – 23.00): свинья наслаждается сном </p><p><a href="#_ftnref4" id="_ftn4" name="_ftn4">[4]</a> <strong>Меридиан</strong> - это невидимая линия на теле человека, его невозможно увидеть и пощупать. Организм человека пронизан сетью меридианов-каналов, по которым движутся питательные вещества, циркулирует живительная энергия и все, что необходимо для жизнедеятельности, происходит полный обмен информацией между всеми внутренними органами. Во вселенной «Магистра дьявольского культа» по меридианам разливается духовная сила заклинателя.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Глава 14. Тень от Солнца. Часть вторая. Трудности «перевоспитания»</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Та проклятая ночь закончилась неожиданно быстро. Юнру так и не смогла сомкнуть глаз. Хотя сознание не позволило забыться сном, ни единым мускулом, ни единой частью тела девушка не могла пошевелить. Она лежала на кровати точно живой мертвец, лишь глаза были широко распахнуты и разглядывали темноту комнаты. Видимо, поэтому, когда рано утром Безночный город огласил протяжный звук гонга, приказывающего немедленно подниматься, Юнру встала с постели относительно отдохнувшей. Тело не ломило усталостью, но голову стягивало раздражающе-яркой картиной беснующихся эмоций.</p><p>Вэнь Чао и старшие адепты Цишань Вэнь были заняты восстановлением сгоревших вчера хозяйственных построек и пополнением запасов провизии, а потому очередной день «перевоспитания» прошёл в относительном спокойствии.</p><p> После скудного завтрака историки читали ученикам лекции до позднего обеда. Им в подробностях рассказывали о подвигах прославленных заклинателей клана Вэнь, о возвышении Цишань, о превращении Безночного города в оплот величия и могущества – о становлении Верховного ордена заклинателей.</p><p>Сегодня ночной охоты не планировалось, потому в вечернее время наставники и старшие адепты выстроили всех учеников на главной площади и приказали громко по памяти скандировать очередную главу из «Лучших произведений Ордена Цишань Вэнь». Всё это было утомительно, но без лишнего напряжения. Многие «приглашённые» ученики поблагодарили небеса за передышку.</p><p>Весь этот день Юнру до ужаса боялась встречи с Вэнь Чао, но судьба, видимо, решила сжалиться над ней. Её мучителя нигде не было. Девушка ни на минуту не покидала брата, старалась быть как можно ближе. Не раз и не два за этот день она ловила себя на том, что неосознанно жмётся к нему, обнимает или крепко держит за руку. Вэй Усянь, конечно же, обратил внимание на странности в поведении сестры, однако списал всё на общее утомление и нисколько не противился ласке, прижимая девушку крепче и поглаживая по голове. Ещё утром, когда сестра пришла его будить, Вэй Усянь отметил её неживой взгляд, будто сознание блуждало далеко от реального мира и было погружено в глубокие воды собственной души. В таком сомнамбулическом состоянии Юнру пребывала до позднего вечера. Только оказавшись под защитой собственной комнаты, девушка будто бы очнулась. Рядом с ней Вэй Усянь и Не Хуайсан оживлённо обсуждали приказ Вэнь Чао, озвученный за ужином:</p><p>– Сейчас вы все подвергнитесь перевоспитанию, – вещал Второй молодой господин Вэнь с трибуны. Глаза его в тот момент лихорадочно блестели, а на губах красовалась хищная ухмылка. – А спустя семь дней отправитесь на охоту, на гору Муси<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a>. Никому не позволяется отсутствовать!</p><p>Вдаваться в детали поручения Вэнь Чао не стал, оставляя многочисленную толпу измученных учеников метаться в догадках. Сразу после этого всем было приказано разойтись по комнатам. Ученики новый приказ приняли без энтузиазма, однако понимали, что ослушаться его не смогут.</p><p>В общей зале никто не смел задавать вопросы, и вот сейчас Вэй Усянь нервно ходил по комнате сестры:</p><p>– На кого в этот раз нам придётся охотиться? Они даже не предупредили, к чему готовиться!</p><p> – Не знаю, – Не Хуайсан тихонько сидел на стуле около зеркала и в задумчивости то раскрывал, то закрывал веер.</p><p>– Я не помню никаких легенд или историй, связанных с горой Муси, – Вэй Усянь сделал новый виток по маленькой комнатке и замер у окна.</p><p>– Мне тоже ничего не вспоминается, но… – Не Хуайсан будто засомневался, озвучивать мысль или нет, но всё же решился. – Я подслушал разговор старших адептов Вэнь. Они говорили, что тварь, обитающая на горе не крупная, а потому добыть её не слишком почетно. Адепты недоумевали, почему Вэнь Чао приказал созвать всех без исключения учеников на эту охоту?</p><p>– Да, странно всё это. Хотя я бы не удивился, узнав, что Вэнь Чао получает удовольствие, видя наши бесполезные попытки справиться с магическими тварями без зачарованных мечей, – парень невесело усмехнулся, перекинул длинный хвост за спину и выдохнул. – Ладно, поживём – увидим. Судя по прошлой охоте, нам понадобится много сил. Стоит хорошенько отдохнуть.</p><p>– А-Ин, я бы хотела в эти дни потренироваться, – Юнру, кажется, впервые за этот вечер подала голос. – Ты поможешь мне, правда?</p><p>День получился тягуче-бесполезным, да и сестра выглядела подавленной, но решимость в её глазах подсказывала, что свою просьбу Юнру обдумала серьёзно. Всё же Вэй Усянь приподнял брови в вопросе:</p><p>– Зачем это, А-Аи? Ты в хорошей форме, – девушка ничего не ответила, только продолжала, не отрываясь, смотреть на брата. – Хорошо. В принципе, я согласен с тобой: лишней тренировка не будет.</p><p>Обычно первая половина дня была занята лекциями и занятиями под руководством наставников клана Вэнь, где учеников просвещали в отношении законов мира заклинателей с Орденом Цишань Вэнь во главе или же рассказывали о жизни и подвигах предыдущих глав клана. Послеобеденное время было отведено на «самосовершенствование» с выданными сборниками «Лучших произведений Ордена Цишань Вэнь» в руках. Этот период был достаточно спокойным, и вечерами молодёжи удавалось недолгое время посвятить себе. Ученики разбивались на небольшие группы и сетовали на жизнь, другие – писали письма домой. Близнецы Вэй проводили свободное время на поле для тренировок.</p><p>Внушительных, как и всё в Безночном городе, размеров арена для проведения тренировочных занятий была расположена с подветренной стороны Малого Дворца Цишань Вэнь. Земля под ногами, истоптанная тысячами ног, стёрлась в сплошной камень. Барьеры по периметру ринга и отдельную секцию с мишенями для стрельбы из лука украшали развевающиеся флаги Ордена Солнца. Крытый балкон дворца выходил на поле и был предназначен для наблюдения за занятиями адептов. В общем, благоустройство Безночного города даже в самой его непарадной части впечатляло. Тем не менее, близнецы Вэй, учитывая условия, при которых они здесь оказались, не могли искренне восхищаться оснащением Цишань. Сейчас Безночный город воспринимался тюрьмой, а они сами – пленниками, инструментом воздействия Верховного ордена на их родные кланы.</p><p>Поле для тренировок вечерами пустовало, поэтому Вэй Усянь и Юнру не стеснялись им пользоваться. Не Хуайсан с неизменным веером в руках наблюдал за их тренировками.</p><p> Юнру хотела отработать защитные техники и просила брата не жалеть её в нападении, сражаться в полную силу. Оружия у них не было, потому поединки проводились врукопашную и с использованием подручных средств. Со стороны это выглядело престранно. Две фигуры в фиолетовых облачениях, одна из которых была явно женская, носились по полю как сумасшедшие, поднимая облака пыли. Эти моменты для Вэй Усяня и Юнру были отдушиной и «зоной комфорта»: близнецы, сражаясь друг с другом, забывали о внешнем мире. Вэй Усянь мастерски выискивал слабые стороны в обороне сестры, атаковал прямо и давал точные и полезные наставления. Уже после двух таких тренировок Юнру почувствовала в себе больше уверенности и, наконец, смогла вдохнуть полной грудью, вычёркивая из памяти собственную слабость в лапах Вэнь Чао.</p><p>На третий день около ринга собралась небольшая толпа учеников, также желающих отточить навыки рукопашного боя. Хаотично составлялись пары или даже группы для поединков. Каждое сражение заканчивалось подробным разбором и выделением слабостей бойцов. Адепты клана Вэнь бдительно следили за учениками, но не вмешивались.</p><p>– А-Аи, ты слишком много времени тратишь на обдумывание атаки, хотя блоки ставишь точно и вовремя, – Вэй Усянь не щадил чувства сестры, указывая на её слабости. – Ты лёгкая и юркая. Пользуйся этим: надо двигаться резче, быть более непредсказуемой, менять направление. И ещё ты уклоняешься от атак отскоками всегда на одно и то же расстояние и чаще всего вправо и назад. Это надо менять – тебя слишком просто просчитать. Понимаешь?</p><p>Вэй Усянь поймал внимательный взгляд сестры и усмехнулся на её твёрдый кивок:</p><p> – Понимаю. Спасибо, братик. На сегодня закончим?</p><p>– Да, закончим, пожалуй. Надо помыться перед сном. Пойдём в источник вместе?</p><p>Девушка благодарно улыбнулась и взяла брата за руку. С той злополучной ночи Юнру в источник не ходила, предпочитая мыться у себя в комнате из небольшой кадки. Это было неудобно, и вода быстро остывала, но вновь нарваться на Вэнь Чао не хотелось. Потому предложение брата о совместном купании было просто подарком.</p><p>Рука об руку близнецы направились к выходу из арены.</p><p>– Отличный бой! Близнецы Вэй просто великолепны! Несмотря на то, что Юнру – целитель, твои боевые навыки достойны высшей похвалы, ты лишь немногим уступаешь Вэй-сюну, – Не Хуайсан присоединился к ним с тёплой улыбкой на губах.</p><p>– Так уж и немногим, – в ворчание Вэй Усяня было сложно поверить, ведь в его глазах разливалась искренняя гордость. – Может я поддавался? Ой, не бей меня, сестрёнка, я и так весь в синяках!</p><p>Юнру состроила недовольную гримасу и несильно пихнула брата под рёбра:</p><p>– Ты заслужил! Не смей мне поддаваться!</p><p>В ответ Вэй Усянь залился весёлым смехом. Настроение этим душным вечером у всей троицы было преотличное. На душе ощущалась лёгкость, и как-то даже забылось где они и почему здесь оказались. Вот только «солнечные» флаги слишком часто попадались на глаза.</p><p>– Зачем им луки? В их ордене отродясь не было хороших стрелков, – Вэй Усянь удивлённо уставился на трёх адептов Цишань Вэнь, у края стрельбища полировавших луки и раскладывающих стрелы по колчанам. – Я лишь один раз видел отличного лучника среди них. Как же его звали? Вэнь Цюнлинь, вроде.</p><p>– Ну да, лучники из них неважные, но смотри, они окунают стрелы в яд. Брат говорил как-то, что Орден Цишань Вэнь используют яд аконита<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2">[2]</a> для обработки наконечников стрел. Настойка достаточно слабая, сама по себе убить не может, но жертва даже после небольшого ранения почувствует слабость вплоть до паралича, – Не Хуайсан боязливо оглянулся на адептов Вэнь и прикрыл нижнюю часть лица веером, будто разглашал страшную тайну.</p><p>Юнру тихонько вздохнула:</p><p> – Всё верно. Аконит – симпатичный цветок с прямостоячим цветоносом фиолетового цвета. Крайне ядовитое растение. Опасно даже просто прикасаться к нему незащищёнными руками. Отравление наступает мгновенно и вызывает нарушение сердечного ритма, онемение кожи на лице, руках и ногах, потемнение в глазах, спутанность сознания и в конце смерть.</p><p>– Вот бесчестные! Нет, чтобы больше времени уделять тренировкам в стрельбе?! – глаза Вэй Усяня расширились от негодования. Ладонь свободной руки сжалась в кулак. – Если сами не могут хорошо стрелять, так лучше сначала отравить жертву, чтобы сбежать не смогла?</p><p>– Яды всегда были крайне популярным способом ослабить врага или лишить его жизни, не привлекая к себе внимание. В бою, как известно, все средства хороши. Однако чаще всего к ядам прибегают женщины, что объясняется их слабостью по сравнению с мужчинами, – Юнру устремила задумчивый взгляд перед собой. – Нельзя их осуждать за это. Иногда просто нет другого способа защититься.</p><p>«Интересно, будь у меня такая возможность, я бы тоже использовала яд против Вэнь Чао тогда, на источнике?» – девушка в этом серьёзно сомневалась. Она, прежде всего, целитель и должна лечить людей, а не травить. Однако мир редко по своей воле выдерживает баланс сил. «Выживает сильнейший» – этот закон незыблем, как сама жизнь. Получается, что слабые всегда находятся в угнетённом состоянии. В то же время чувствовать постоянное давление на себя нравится немногим. Потому и появились всевозможные «нечестные», как их брат называет, средства защиты. Одно из таких – яды.</p><p>Сама природа подсказывает способы отстоять себя. Зелёный мир вокруг наполнен всевозможными растениями, многие из которых откровенно ядовиты, другие – либо употребляются в пищу или в медицинских целях, либо абсолютно бесполезны человеку и служат лишь для красоты. «С другой стороны, в моей аптечке не менее двадцати видов трав, которые в больших дозах могут стать ядом. Белладонна, цветы лютика, омела белая, чистотел и другие – все это природные яды. Однако я каждый день их использую, чтобы лечить людей», – рассуждения Юнру удивляли её саму своей расчётливостью, будто уже сейчас она придумывает новые составы не для помощи больным, а для использования в неравном сражении.</p><p> Девушка отчего-то напугалась имеющихся у неё возможностей: «Это ни к чему хорошему не приведёт. Надо заканчивать. Я – лекарь и горжусь этим. Всё-таки усталость берёт своё и ослабляет волю». Она глубоко выдохнула и выкинула из головы опасные мысли: её ждало купание в горячем источнике под присмотром брата.</p><p>Следующий день и второй после него прошли на удивление ровно, без каких-либо серьёзных переживаний и значимых событий, если не считать плотоядные взгляды Вэнь Чао и колкие зырки Ван Линцзяо, которые Юнру периодически ловила на себе. Она старалась не попадаться им лишний раз на глаза, однако не всегда это получалось. Приходилось прятаться за братом, а он обнимал в ответ, поддерживая и успокаивая мечущееся в груди сердце.</p><p>Мысли Юнру всё чаще в течение этих двух суток против воли обращались к теме ядов. Она прекрасно понимала, что это – проявление слабости, однако ничего не могла с собой поделать. В голове рождалось множество способов использовать токсичные растения. Девушка отметала каждый из них как недостойный целителя. Однако придумывать сценки или обстоятельства применения того или иного яда против Вэнь Чао доставляло определённое злорадное удовольствие. В своём воображении она уже раз двадцать прикончила Второго молодого господина Вэнь самым мучительным образом. «Брат был бы в ужасе, загляни он в мои мысли», – с неясными чувствами удивлялась Юнру количеству жестокости в себе.</p><p>Сейчас близнецы отдыхали у маленькой речушки в зарослях ольхи. Безмятежность момента накрыла с головой. Водный поток бежал вдаль со звонкой песней. Солнце стремительно опускалось к горизонту. Мир вокруг звучал по-особенному ласково. Тело после интенсивной тренировки ныло. Вэй Усянь капризничал и жаловался на очередной синяк на руке от удара Юнру. В этом уюте мысли девушки расслабились вслед за телом и умчались путешествовать, ничем не сдерживаемые. Лёгкий ветерок принёс откуда-то терпкий запах сельдерея и морковной травы. «Какой приятный аромат, будто шицзе в кухне Пристани Лотоса перебирает свои приправы для готовки», – образы дома поднялись в душе тягучей тоской. Вот Цзян Яньли помешивает на очаге вкуснейший суп из корней лотоса со свиными рёбрышками. Мадам Юй на поле для тренировок опять за что-то ругает адептов, заставляя отрабатывать приём до ломоты в костях. Дядя Цзян в своём кабинете проверяет отчёты, около него на столе стоит чаша со свежезаваренным травяным чаем. Вэй Усянь с луком в одной руке и только что подстреленным фазаном в другой с широкой улыбкой входит в главные ворота ордена. Цзян Чэн в одиночестве зала фехтования раз за разом поднимает меч, оттачивая до совершенства удар. Цзян Чэн…</p><p>Юнру резко распахнула глаза и села. Взгляд метнулся по сторонам, будто ища кого-то. «Сон? Я тоже дремала?» – хотелось плакать. Она бы всё отдала, лишь бы сейчас оказаться дома с семьёй. «Реальность жестока», – Юнру тяжело вздохнула и посмотрела на мирно посапывающего рядом брата. – «Надо будить и возвращаться, скоро позвонят отбой».</p><p> Очередной порыв ветра дохнул в лицо пряным запахом. «Странно, здесь не растёт сельдерей», – девушка с интересом оглянулась вокруг и только сейчас заметила у самой воды аккуратные кустики с небольшими белыми шапками цветов. «О боги! Вех ядовитый<a href="#_ftn3" id="_ftnref3" name="_ftnref3">[3]</a>!» – Юнру с ужасом смотрела на растение. – «Учитель Фанг рассказывал, что длительное вдыхание его запаха может привести к отравлению. Здесь всего пара кустов – ничего серьёзного, но лучше не рисковать». Девушка собиралась уже растолкать брата и вернуться в комнаты, как вдруг пришло понимание, что одна капля сока этого с виду безобидного кустика обеспечивает медленную и крайне болезненную смерть человеку. Губы искривились усмешкой, стальные глаза недобро сверкнули: «Как там учитель Фанг Ичоу говорил: «Сильнейшие головные боли, кровавая рвота, стойкий горький привкус во рту, судороги всего тела, паралич и полная остановка дыхания ждут любого, кто по неосторожности употребит растение в пищу или же допустит попадание соков травы на кожу»? Отличный способ поквитаться с обидчиками!».</p><p>Благие намерения не причинять вреда окружающим почему-то не всплыли в сознании целителя в этот раз: уже два (два!) эпизода с участием Вэнь Чао показали, насколько она бывает слаба и неспособна защитить сама себя в пиковых ситуациях. Юнру поднялась на ноги и осторожно приблизилась к воде: «Если бы при мне был отравленный клинок или даже шпилька, всё могло бы быть по-другому». – Однако у них отняли оружие. – «Акупунктурные иглы ещё при мне. Адепты Цишань Вэнь не догадались проверить запасы целителя», – имеющиеся ресурсы будто предлагали собой воспользоваться. – «Всего-то и надо смазать слабенькой настойкой веха медицинские иглы. Любой свалится как подкошенный с жуткими болями через пару мгновений после такого укола». Противника это, конечно, не убьёт, или убьёт не сразу, поправила себя Юнру, но ситуация тут же изменится в корне. Как завороженная девушка опустилась на колени рядом с растением и, обхватив стебли широкими рукавами ханьфу, выдернула несколько кустов с корнем.</p><p>– Сестрёнка, что там такое? – сонный голос Вэй Усяня заставил непроизвольно вздрогнуть.</p><p>– Ничего особенного, братик, просто нашла полезное растение. У тебя, случайно, нет платка или мешочка?</p><p>Парень потянулся, прохлопал мантию и отрицательно покачал головой:</p><p>– Не-а, нету.</p><p>– Ладно, так отнесу. А-Ин, нам надо возвращаться в комнаты.</p><p>– Угу, пойдём. </p><p> Юнру очень аккуратно держала растение завернутым в ткани собственного рукава и пообещала себе хорошенько постирать одежду после. Девушка решила не рассказывать брату до поры о своих намерениях создать яд, ведь тогда придётся рассказывать и обо всём остальном, а это ничем хорошим не кончится. Глубокий вдох и медленный выдох: пришла спокойная уверенность если не в правильности своих действий, то, по крайней мере, в их необходимости в сложившихся обстоятельствах. Орден Цишань Вэнь позволяет себе тиранить другие кланы и всюду насаждать собственную власть. Сыновья Вэнь Жоханя вовсе потеряли человеческий облик в своей жестокости, прикрываясь волей отца. Почему тогда ей нельзя пользоваться своими способностями? Пусть она не так сильна, как хотелось бы, зато знания травника помогут ей переломить ход любой битвы в нужную сторону.</p><p>В тишине собственной комнаты Юнру заполнила несколько мешочков толчёными ядовитыми травами, смешав их в различных пропорциях. Соком веха ядовитого она смазала семь длинных тонких акупунктурных игл и спрятала в отвороте пояса: так их будет быстрее и легче всего использовать.</p><p>Пока опытные руки работали, память услужливо напомнила старинный рецепт, попавшийся на глаза в библиотеке Облачных Глубин. Травник рассказывал про «сладкий яд»<a href="#_ftn4" id="_ftnref4" name="_ftnref4">[4]</a>. Вещество имеет сильный запах горького миндаля. Получить яд достаточно просто: надо лишь сделать выжимку сока из косточек миндального ореха, персика или вишни. Описанный в трактате яд был крайне токсичен и приводил к самым неприятным для организма человека последствиям, вплоть до летального исхода. Самое интересное заключалось в том, что простота создания яда была симметрична его противоядию. При отравлении «сладким ядом» достаточно было выпить несколько шэн<a href="#_ftn5" id="_ftnref5" name="_ftnref5">[5]</a> сладкой воды, чтобы симптомы исчезли.</p><p> Луна высоко поднялась над горизонтом, когда Юнру удовлетворённо выдохнула. Опасные составы были надёжно спрятаны, а то, что можно использовать сразу, уложено в маленькие мешочки синего цвета. Девушка решила всегда при себе иметь один такой мешочек. Лишь щепотка этой травяной пыли, брошенная в лицо, способна полностью вывести из строя противника.</p><p>Юнру понимала, что, используя яды, она предаёт наставника и унижает себя как целителя, но сложные времена требуют сложных решений. Повторения эпизода в источнике или любого подобного она больше не допустит.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Ровно через семь обозначенных дней адепты Ордена Цишань Вэнь растолкали молодых людей на рассвете.</p><p>– Вперед! Быстро! Поторапливайтесь! Гора Муси<a href="#_ftn6" id="_ftnref6" name="_ftnref6">[6]</a> ждёт вас. Пошли! – адепты Ордена Вэнь гнали учеников вперёд.</p><p>Чем глубже ученики проникали в лес, тем гуще становилась листва над головами, и длиннее растягивались тени под ногами. Вскоре в воздухе раздавался лишь звук шагов да хруст веток, а редкие голоса птиц, зверей и насекомых в царящем безмолвии воспринимались неожиданно громко.</p><p>Ученики двигались медленно, потихоньку шушукались и ругали последними словами клан Вэнь:</p><p>– Просто возмутительно! Нас гонят как животных!</p><p>– Да уж! Нас гонят вперед, как наживку, а все наши заслуги присваивают себе!</p><p>– Даже мечи нам не вернули! Что если в горах мы встретим какого-нибудь сильного монстра?</p><p>– В таком случае нам конец!</p><p>Вэй Усянь, Юнру и Не Хуайсан брели вместе с остальными.</p><p> – Если подумать о плюсах, всё же это лучше, чем сидеть целыми днями запертыми в пункте перевоспитания и «перевоспитываться». Кормят отвратно, но это полбеды. Хуже всего, что нас заставляют учить наизусть сборник Лучших произведений предков Ордена Цишань Вэнь, – Вэй Усянь шёл легко, закинув руки за голову, только на последних словах всунул два пальца в рот и изобразил, будто его тошнит.</p><p>– Верховный орден обладает небывалой мощью. Однако я согласен, в глумлении над другими они превзошли себя, – Хуайсан ступал аккуратно, внимательно смотрел себе под ноги.</p><p>– Чего вы шепчетесь? Потише там! – адепт Вэнь прикрикнул на парней.</p><p>Юнру была молчаливей обычного. Вэнь Чао в последние несколько дней вроде бы отвлёкся на других девушек, но тревожное чувство с самого утра не отпускало сердце. Юнру гнала от себя неприятные ощущения, но рука неосознанно поглаживала спрятанные за пояс ханьфу отравленные иглы.</p><p>Через некоторое время они дошли до горного ручья, в журчащем потоке которого лениво кувыркались листья клёна. Весёлый плеск воды и вид безмятежно плывущей листвы несколько разбавили атмосферу всеобщей подавленности. В передних рядах даже послышался лёгкий смех<a href="#_ftn7" id="_ftnref7" name="_ftnref7">[7]</a>. Смеялись молодые ученицы. Около полудюжины девушек шли вместе.</p><p>Одна из девушек обратилась к подруге:</p><p>– Мянь-Мянь, твой мешочек для ароматных трав и в самом деле чудесен: когда он со мной, комары совсем не досаждают мне. И запах стоит приятный, я бы даже сказала, бодрящий.</p><p>Девушка, названная Мянь-Мянь, шла в середине группы. На ней было надето лёгкое облачение бледно-алого цвета с шифоновой накидкой, порхающей по воздуху. Со спины очертания её фигуры казались весьма приятными, да и голос звучал мелодично и мягко:</p><p>– Внутри мешочка толчённые лекарственные травы, поэтому он может пригодиться в разных случаях. У меня есть еще парочка. Кто-нибудь хочет один?</p><p>«Напрасно они привлекают к себе лишнее внимание», – промелькнуло в голове Юнру. Действительно, несколько пар внимательных глаз уставились на них.</p><p>– Сестрёнка, вы же знакомы? Можно мы к ним подойдём? – одной такой парой глаз был Вэй Усянь. С радостной улыбкой он рассматривал тонкие фигурки девушек. – Ты представишь нас и мы…</p><p>– И мне придётся краснеть? – Юнру фыркнула и покачала головой. – Нет уж! Я обещала Мадам Юй, что не дам тебе творить глупости.</p><p>– Это не глупости! Ну, А-Аи, пожалуйста… – парень состроил жалобную рожицу, и Юнру отвернулась, пряча в рукав улыбку: брат просто очарователен.</p><p> Взгляд Юнру блуждал по окрестностям, отмечая прекрасную погоду и живописный пейзаж, как вдруг напоролся на голодный оскал и горящие глаза Вэнь Чао.</p><p> Второй молодой господин Вэнь, его любовница, Ван Линцзяо, и телохранитель, Вэнь Чжулю, со старшими адептами шли впереди процессии. Однако сейчас, когда они прибыли на место охоты, Вэнь Чао оказался в самом центре толпы заклинателей.</p><p>Сердце девушки пропустило удар, тело пробрала крупная дрожь, и Юнру даже не осознала, как её обняли и отвели подальше. В чувство Юнру привёл сердитый голос брата над головой:</p><p>– Этот пёс Вэнь уже не знает меры! А-Аи, держись меня.</p><p>– Хорошо, – девушка облегчённо выдохнула, кивнула, а после лукаво усмехнулась. – Братик, такой заботливый. Хочешь, мы всё же подойдём к тем девушкам?</p><p>Вэй Усянь вернул сестре улыбку и довольно прищурился:</p><p>– Не-а. Я уже поговорил с Мянь-Мянь. Она мне отказала.</p><p>– Когда только успел?! – поразилась Юнру. – В чём она тебе отказала?</p><p>– Мянь-Мянь делилась с подругами мешочками душистых трав. Я попросил один для себя. Она мне не дала.</p><p>Только Юнру открыла рот отругать брата за легкомыслие, как раздался приказ Вэнь Чао:</p><p>– Слушайте! Сегодняшняя ночная охота состоится здесь! Добыча прячется внутри горной пещеры, но вход в неё спрятан. Всем рассредоточиться и внимательно искать. Найдите вход как можно скорее. Все слышали?</p><p>– Да! Слышали! – нестройный хор голосов ответил согласием. Ученики разбрелись в разные стороны.</p><p>Не Хуайсан ушёл с адептами своего ордена, и близнецы Вэй остались одни.</p><p>Вэй Усянь с заговорщицким видом увлёк сестру в высокие кусты подальше от посторонних глаз. Юнру только округлила глаза:</p><p>– А-Ин, ты чего?</p><p>– Хочу отдохнуть немного. Переход был утомительным, – парень обезоруживающе улыбнулся и огляделся по сторонам. – Здесь должно быть тихо.</p><p>Улыбка медленно сползла с его лица и сменилась нахмуренными бровями и поджатыми губами. Парень процедил сквозь стиснутые губы:</p><p>– Вот упрямец!</p><p>Юнру проследила взгляд брата.</p><p> Лань Ванцзи тяжело опустился на крупный валун. Лицо его бледностью не уступало белоснежной мантии, а на лбу выступили крупные капли пота: длительный пеший переход отзывался в повреждённой ноге жгучей болью.</p><p>Девушку насквозь пронзило чувство вины: после происшествия с Вэнь Чао она сократила посещения других учеников. За семь истёкших дней всего два раза Юнру проверяла приболевших адептов, раздавала лекарства, но ни разу не подошла к Лань Ванцзи. «Я слишком погрузилась в личные переживания». Исправить сейчас собственную халатность было невозможно, но вот заставить, наконец, «второго нефрита» принять лекарства и хоть как-то позаботиться о сломанной ноге, она могла.</p><p>Юнру отцепила от пояса небольшой мешочек розового шёлка и всучила его в руки кусающего губы брата:</p><p>– Иди к нему и не уходи, пока он как минимум не перевяжет ногу жёсткой повязкой! Только, А-Ин, не дразни его: ему очень больно.</p><p>Вэй Усянь кинул «Спасибо, сестрёнка!» и умчался к другу.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>– Лань Чжань, какой же ты всё-таки упрямец! Разве можно так безответственно относиться к собственному телу?</p><p>Лань Ванцзи подчеркнуто учтиво взирал прямо перед собой и не обращал внимания на суетливого парня.</p><p>– Мы же с тобой приятели, разве нет? А ты по-прежнему такой холодный – и взглядом не удостоишь, – Вэй Усянь серьёзно переживал за «второго нефрита».</p><p>Он заметил, что всё это время Лань Ванцзи и в самом деле никуда не ходил, кроме как на ежедневные выволочки Вэнь Чао, а во всех остальных случаях либо сидел, либо стоял, не говоря ни слова. Он всегда ставил превыше всего безупречные манеры и достойное поведение, поэтому, само собой разумеется, не мог допустить, чтобы остальные видели его изувеченную ногу. Тем не менее, Вэй Усянь и Юнру разглядели его ранение, а потому никак не могли остаться в стороне.</p><p>– Мы не приятели, – голос Лань Ванцзи звучал отстранённо.</p><p> – Ладно. Ты меня терпеть не можешь. Это я уже понял. Но давай ты хотя бы дашь А-Аи осмотреть твою ногу? Она говорит, что ты не подпускаешь её к себе ни на шаг, а ведь она отличный целитель! – от досады Вэй Усянь всплеснул руками и нахмурился, ожидая ответа, которого не последовало. Парень разозлился на подобную твердолобость. – Лань Чжань, послушай, тебе ни к чему бравировать. Твоя нога повреждена. Ты уже столько дней вынужден ходить туда-сюда: состояние раны наверняка ухудшилось, и, думаю, мы с А-Аи смогли заметить увечье лишь потому, что тебе больше не удаётся скрывать его. Если ты и дальше продолжишь бередить свою ногу, то, вероятно, вскоре она совсем отнимется. Как минимум надо наложить жёсткий фиксатор!</p><p>Ответа Лань Ванцзи вновь не дал, только судорожно стиснул в кулаке ткань мантии на правой ноге.</p><p>Вэй Усянь не знал, плакать ему, ругаться или смеяться над норовом «второго нефрита». Вся ситуация походила на дешёвый фарс: он скачет вокруг больного, желая его вылечить, а больной приготовился умирать и прогоняет от себя любого.</p><p>– Игнорируешь? Хорошо, я понял. Лечить ты себя не даёшь. Ходить ты тоже не можешь. Значит, остаётся только одно! – Вэй Усянь победно улыбнулся, перекинул длинный хвост на плечо и опустился на одно колено спиной к Лань Ванцзи. – Лань Чжань, забирайся, я понесу тебя на спине! Рану на твоей правой ноге нельзя беспокоить. Ну? Быстрее забирайся! Иначе я понесу тебя на руках, как принцессу, так и знай!</p><p>Их тихий спор, если можно так назвать односторонние попытки Вэй Усяня уговорить упрямца Лань Ванцзи, прервал подошедший адепт Ордена Цишань Вэнь:</p><p> – Эй, что вы там делаете? Не лениться! Нечего отлынивать от работы! Прекращайте перешёптываться и займитесь делом!</p><p>Надсмотрщик грубо пихнул Вэй Усяня в спину так, что тот откатился в сторону, пребольно ударившись о камень бедром.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи сцепил зубы и спокойно поднялся, из последних сил ускоряя шаг под возмущённый окрик «Лань Чжань?!».</p><p>Вэй Усянь обиженно насупился, но отступать не намеревался: «Я непременно заставлю тебя перевязать ногу! А если откажешься, насильно это сделаю сам!». Он поскрёб голову и побрёл обратно к сестре.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Стоило брату уйти, Юнру осознала ситуацию, в которой оказалась. Она одна, среди высоких кустов, без защиты или меча. «Надо вернуться к реке. Там, где люди, безопасно, так?»</p><p>Едва девушка вышла из зарослей, как её тут же окликнул старший адепт Цишань Вэнь:</p><p>– Всем велено искать вход в пещеру! Нечего бродить без дела! Пошевеливайся!</p><p>Юнру огляделась по сторонам и метнулась в сторону недалёкой опушки, перевела дыхание.</p><p>Внезапно за спиной раздался треск веток. Девушка испугано отскочила назад и прижалась спиной к крепкому стволу дерева. Рука непроизвольно потянулась к поясу ханьфу, готовая в любой момент пустить в ход отравленную иглу.</p><p>– Сестрёнка, представляешь, он даже слушать меня не стал! Ну что за ледышка, в самом деле! У него просто невозможный характер!</p><p>Услышав раздосадованный голос брата, Юнру облегчённо перевела дыхание. Такими темпами ей скоро не укреплять решимость придётся, а пить успокаивающие нервы отвары. За каждым кустом Вэнь Чао мерещится.</p><p>– Вэй-сюн, сейчас каждый должен беспокоиться о самом себе. Мы не в том положении, чтобы тревожиться о неприятностях других, – Не Хуайсан с недовольным выражением лица подошёл к близнецам и принялся отряхивать грязь с мантии ордена. Судя по крупным бурым пятнам на коленях и мокрым рукавам, наследник Цинхэ Не умудрился упасть в лужу. – Кто знает, что Вэнь Чао задумал, заставляя нас искать вход в пещеру.</p><p>– Во-первых, это не чужая неприятность. А во-вторых, рано или поздно, кому-то придётся обо всём позаботиться! – Вэй Усянь упрямо поджал губы и вскинул подбородок.</p><p>– Господин! Мой господин! – голос Ван Линцзяо раздался совсем близко.</p><p>Хмурый Вэнь Чао появился из-за соседних деревьев:</p><p>– Ну, что ещё? Нашли пещеру?</p><p>– Ещё нет, мой господин, но уже совсем скоро найдём. Подождите совсем немного, – Ван Линцзяо ласковой кошкой прижалась к Вэнь Чао и потянула его в сторону от близнецов.</p><p>Сердце Юнру ухнуло вниз, а по спине поползли противные мурашки. Ей не показалось…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Поиски затянулись. Терпение Вэнь Чао было на исходе: он непрерывно ругался на всех и каждого, укорял в бесполезности или никчёмности.</p><p>– Ищите внимательнее! Вход в пещеру монстра, которого хочет поймать господин Вэнь, где-то поблизости. Если вы помешаете ночной охоте господина Вэнь, нарвётесь на неприятности и отведаете на вкус моего тавро<a href="#_ftn8" id="_ftnref8" name="_ftnref8">[8]</a>! – Ван Линцзяо с напыщенным видом бранилась на учеников.</p><p>Очаровательная девушка, бывшая служанка, Ван Линцзяо лишь пару раз стрельнула глазками и забралась в ложе к своему хозяину, второму молодому господину Вэнь. И как часто происходит на свете, тот, кто влез наверх, тянет за собой всю родню: в среде заклинателей нежданно-негаданно возник Орден Инчуань Ван.</p><p>Уровень духовных сил девушки оставлял желать лучшего, поэтому она не могла использовать высокоуровневые мечи заклинателей. Вместо этого Ван Линцзяо, подобно прочим слугам Ордена Цишань Вэнь, держала в руках длинное железное тавро. Этому клейму не требовалось нагрева: оно оставляло на теле глубокий и болезненный ожог при малейшем прикосновении.</p><p>За спиной Вэй Усяня адепт Ланьлин Цзинь негодовал:</p><p>– Ну и времена пошли! Даже какая-то подстилка смеет помыкать нами, раздуваясь от собственной важности!</p><p>– Пусть себе наглеет! Не навлекай на себя её гнев! – Не Хуайсан нервно переминался с ноги на ногу, боязливо оглядываясь на фаворитку Вэнь Чао. – Это клеймо – страшная вещь. Она оставляет на теле человека печать, и если поранит тебя ей, то может повредить меридианы. В общем, держись от неё подальше.</p><p>Вдруг чуть в стороне от них послышался голос:</p><p>– Нашел!</p><p>– Наконец-то! Где он? Быстро, ведите меня туда! – Вэнь Чао обрадованно потёр руки.</p><p>– Господин, позволите мне сопровождать вас. Мы столько сил потратили, чтобы найти его, – Ван Линцзяо взяла по руку Вэнь Чао, заискивающе заглядывая тому в глаза.</p><p>Вход представлял собой дыру в земле, надежно скрытую под баньяном<a href="#_ftn9" id="_ftnref9" name="_ftnref9">[9]</a> со стволом, который едва ли могли обхватить три взрослых мужчины. Найти его оказалось столь трудно, потому что, во-первых, само отверстие было совсем маленьким, около полутора чжанов в диаметре, а во-вторых, толстые, беспорядочно сросшиеся корни и вьющиеся растения переплелись в прочную паутину, напрочь загораживающую вход. Кроме того, над дырой также лежал слой опавших листьев и сухих веток, перемешанных с землёй и мелкими камнями: нора едва виднелась за всей этой массой.</p><p>Разгрести мёртвую листву и грязь, обрубить жёсткие корни и ветки стоило больших трудов, но молодые люди, наконец, добрались до зияющей, мрачной дыры.</p><p>Очевидно, она вела глубоко под землю: прохладный воздух пахнул в лица всех присутствующих, вызвав неприятные мурашки, пробежавшие вдоль спины, а камушек, брошенный внутрь, бесследно исчез, не издав ни звука.</p><p>Вэнь Чао восторженно воскликнул:</p><p>– Должно быть, это он! Быстрее, спускайтесь вниз!</p><p>Терпение Цзинь Цзысюаня лопнуло, и он ледяным тоном произнес:</p><p>– Ты привел нас сюда на ночную охоту. Так позволь поинтересоваться, какую всё-таки тварь нам стоит ожидать? Если ты заблаговременно оповестишь нас, то мы сможем точнее согласовать свои действия и не побежим, кто в лес, кто по дрова, как получилось в прошлый раз.</p><p>Вэнь Чао переспросил:</p><p>– Оповестить вас?</p><p>Он ткнул пальцем сначала в сторону Цзинь Цзысюаня, а потом на себя:</p><p>– Сколько раз мне ещё придётся повторять вам, чтобы вы, наконец, запомнили? Не заблуждайтесь на свой счет. Вы – всего лишь заклинатели, которые служат мне, а приказы здесь отдаю я. И я не нуждаюсь ни в чьих советах. Я один веду войска в бой и управляю ходом сражения. Лишь я один способен повергнуть зверя!</p><p>Вэнь Чао особенно выделил слова «лишь я один», и тон, коим он их произнес, звучал столь высокопарно, чванливо и хвастливо, что все собравшиеся одновременно почувствовали и омерзение, и желание громко расхохотаться.</p><p>Ван Линцзяо шугнула их:</p><p>– Вы разве не слышали, что сказал молодой господин Вэнь? А ну спускайтесь немедленно!</p><p> Цзинь Цзысюань стоял впереди всех. Он усилием воли сдержал свою ярость, приподнял полы мантии и, ухватившись за крепкую лозу, без колебаний прыгнул в бездонную пропасть.</p><p>На этот раз Вэй Усянь прекрасно понимал его чувства: какие бы жуткие твари ни водились в той пещере, встреча с ними всё равно представлялась куда более приятной, чем дальнейшее пребывание с Вэнь Чао и его свитой. Вэй Усянь всерьёз опасался, что если эта парочка шавок ещё хоть мгновение будет оскорблять его взгляд, то он предпочтёт кануть в небытие, забрав их с собой! От неразумных порывов его останавливало только присутствие сестры рядом.</p><p>Все остальные последовали за Цзинь Цзысюанем, друг за другом шагая в дыру. Молодые люди с большой осторожностью спускались вниз. Вдоль стен норы росли весьма прочные лозы, толщиной с запястье ребёнка. Вцепившись в одну из них, Вэй Усянь не спеша погружался под землю, мысленно прикидывая глубину пещеры:</p><p>– А-Аи, давай за мной, только осторожнее.</p><p>– Поняла.</p><p>Когда приблизительный подсчёт дошел до тридцати чжанов, ноги Вэй Усяня коснулись твердой поверхности:</p><p>– Фух! Вот и дно, – парень облегчённо выдохнул, поймал сестру за талию и поставил на землю рядом с собой. – Если бы не лоза, нельзя было бы ни спуститься, ни выбраться.</p><p>Со всех сторон послышались обеспокоенные голоса учеников:</p><p>– Спустились, наконец?</p><p>– Эта пещера такая глубокая.</p><p>– Почему вокруг так темно?</p><p>– Куда идти?</p><p>– Слышите? Звуки воды!</p><p>Вэй Усянь поджёг огненный талисман и осмотрелся вокруг:</p><p>–  Надеюсь, на этот раз с добычей, на которую нацелился Вэнь Чао, будет не слишком сложно справиться. Не знаю, есть ли отсюда другие выходы, но если тварь вдруг впадёт здесь в бешенство, то может порвать лозы. И тогда нам будет непросто даже спастись бегством, поскольку мечей у нас нет.</p><p>У остальных учеников мелькали схожие мысли. Они невольно подняли глаза на маленькое белое пятнышко входа высоко над ними, встревожившись и насторожившись.</p><p>Вэнь Чао, убедившись, что внутри безопасно, вольготно спланировал вниз на своем мече, держа на руках Ван Линцзяо. Через пару мгновений в дыру также слетели его слуги и адепты Ордена Цишань Вэнь.</p><p>Вэнь Чао соскочил с меча:</p><p>– Почему вы всё ещё стоите? Неужели мне надо объяснять, что вам делать? Вперед!</p><p>– Быстрее, вперёд! Разведайте дорогу для молодого господина Вэнь!</p><p>Молодых людей погнали вглубь грота.</p><p>Поскольку им надлежало прокладывать ему дорогу, Вэнь Чао приказал слугам раздать ученикам несколько факелов, однако потолок пещеры оказался высоким и необъятным, поэтому свет пламени не достигал его. Вэй Усянь внимательно слушал эхо, ощущая, что чем дальше они шли, тем более рассеянным становился звук, словно над их головами нависала уже целая гора.</p><p>Разведчики, возглавляющие шествие, бдительно смотрели вперёд и через некоторое время заметили в отдалении огромный водоём.</p><p>Если бы он находился на поверхности, то считался бы глубоким озером. Воды его были зловещего чёрного цвета, а тёмная гладь — усеяна островками и выступами различных размеров.</p><p>Дорога заканчивалась здесь.</p><p>Тем не менее, несмотря на то, что молодые люди зашли в тупик, они так и не обнаружили никаких следов добычи. К тому же, ученики до сих пор не знали, на кого охотятся, и сердца их наполнила пугающая неопределённость, и без того обостряя нервную настороженность:</p><p>– Что за монстра он хочет изловить? Мы здесь уже целых два часа, а он всё ещё не появлялся.</p><p>– Может, здесь нет никакой твари?</p><p>– Не может быть. Здесь точно обитает тварь среднего ранга, – Вэнь Чао начал нервничать, не найдя столь желанного им зверя. – Почему вы всё ещё не можете её найти?</p><p>– Молодой господин Вэнь, не стоит так беспокоиться. Давайте придумаем способ выманить монстра, – медовый голос Ван Линцзяо ласкал слух.</p><p>– Верно! Найди кого-нибудь! Мы подвесим его повыше и выпустим кровь! Её запах выманит зверя!</p><p>Подавляющее множество тварей до одури алкало крови: добыча наверняка выползет на свежий аромат тёплой алой жидкости, исходящий от живого человека, беспомощно висящего в воздухе!</p><p>Обеспокоенный шёпот пронёсся по рядам учеников:</p><p>– Нет, так нельзя!</p><p>Ван Линцзяо с готовностью ответила:</p><p>– Молодой господин Вэнь, в самом деле, умён! Тогда, давайте её! – тонкий ухоженный пальчик указывал на Вэй Юнру.</p><p>Едва девушка осознала, что выбор пал на неё, мир вокруг закачался. Она сделала несколько нетвёрдых шагов назад и упёрлась спиной в широкую грудь брата. Вэй Усянь скрипнул зубами и придержал сестру за плечи, готовый до последней капли крови защищать её.</p><p>Со стороны выбор Ван Линцзяо выглядел словно бы случайным, однако, на самом деле, она давно вынашивала подобные планы. Девушка давно приметила особенное внимание Вэнь Чао к молодой заклинательнице Юньмэн Цзян и затаила в сердце ядовитую злобу.</p><p>Поняв, кого Ван Линцзяо имела в виду, Вэнь Чао немного раздосадовался. Ему так и не удалось как следует насладиться Юнру, а потому он обнял любовницу за плечи и притянул к себе, заглядывая в глаза:</p><p>– Эту? Давай кого-нибудь другого.</p><p>Ван Линцзяо принялась беззастенчиво ластиться к нему, и Вэнь Чао вознёсся на небеса от счастья, постепенно тая в ее руках:</p><p>– Ну почему другого? Я уже выбрала её. Ты что, будешь скучать по этой искусительнице?</p><p>– Глупости! С чего бы мне вдруг скучать по ней? Поступай, как тебе угодно. Всё решает моя Цзяо-Цзяо, – звонко чмокнув надутые губы любовницы, Вэнь Чао посмотрел на Юнру и хищно осклабился. – Жаль, конечно, что не получилось закончить с ней. Я хотел попробовать её на вкус ещё хотя бы раз. Ну, ничего не поделаешь… Связать её!</p><p>Мир вокруг внезапно померк: о её позоре во всеуслышание объявили. Щёки Юнру нестерпимо жгло румянцем стыда, голова взрывалась ненавистью, но надо было держаться, ведь спиной она чувствовала, как крупной дрожью ярости бьётся тело её брата. Его голос над головой звучал опасно глухо:</p><p>– А ну-ка поясни! «Попробовать ещё раз»? Что ты имеешь в виду?</p><p> Краска с лица Вэй Усяня сперва схлынула, а после потоком прилила к голове. Алая пелена застилала глаза. Сейчас он готов был разорвать Вэнь Чао голыми руками на мелкие куски.</p><p>«Нет! Только не это!» – паника охватила Юнру. Никогда прежде она не видела Вэй Усяня в таком всепоглощающем бешенстве. Сейчас он мог сотворить любую глупость. Глаза и ладони парня засияли красным свечением духовных сил.</p><p>Девушка резко развернулась и поймала лицо брата в ладони:</p><p>– А-Ин! Остановись! Приди в себя! Всё хорошо!</p><p>Вэй Усянь её будто не слышал и не видел. Он, и правда, чуть не взлетел к Вэнь Чао, желая прикончить того одним ударом. Внезапно на плечо легла твёрдая рука, удерживая на месте. Цзинь Цзысюань вплотную приблизился к Вэй Усяню и шепнул на ухо несколько слов. Юнру не смогла разобрать, что именно, но брат внезапно успокоился. Девушка глазами, полными слёз благодарности, смотрела на Цзинь Цзысюаня, одновременно вознося молитвы всем богам: они не допустили трагедии. А в том, что поступок Вэй Усяня, совершённый в бешенстве, приведёт к беде, сомневаться не приходилось.</p><p>Однако не успела девушка облегчённо выдохнуть, как цепкие пальцы впились в её предплечье и оторвали от брата. Юнру охнула от удивления и только сейчас вспомнила, что её было решено принести в жертву монстру. До этого её беспокоил только брат, потому о себе она совершенно забыла. Неаккуратно покачнувшись, девушка рухнула на руки другому адепту Цишань Вэнь, в то время как первый уже завёл её собственные руки назад, готовясь перетянуть их верёвкой.</p><p>– Отпусти меня! – только и смогла крикнуть Юнру в тщетных попытках вырваться. – Братик, помоги!</p><p>К ней метнулись две тёмные тени. Вэй Усянь и Цзинь Цзысюань одновременно сорвались с места, едва девушку схватили адепты клана Вэнь. Но их опередили. Ослеплённые темнотой глаза Юнру обожгло белоснежным сиянием. Свобода вернулась рукам, а её мучители, будто отброшенные яростной первозданной силой, отлетели в ближайшую стену и с болезненными стонами осели на землю.    </p><p> Юнру потеряла равновесие и упала бы, если бы не ладонь, бережно придержавшая её от падения. Неосознанно девушка вцепилась в белоснежную мантию и изумлённо подняла взгляд:</p><p>– Лань Ванцзи! Боги, спасибо тебе!</p><p>Непонятно, чтобы было сильнее, шок от того, что её спас «второй нефрит клана Гусу Лань», или ужас перед собственной судьбой, уготованной ей Вэнь Чао.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи внимательно вгляделся в лицо девушки, молча кивнул в ответ на благодарность и спрятал Юнру за своей спиной. Рядом с ним тут же встали Вэй Усянь и Цзинь Цзысюань с твёрдой решимостью сразиться со всем миром, но девушку защитить.</p><p>Вэнь Чао неопределённо взмахнул рукой и повысил голос:</p><p>– Кто посмеет защищать её, никогда не выйдет из этой пещеры! Взять девку!</p><p>Адепты Ордена Цишань Вэнь подошли к парням, намереваясь связать Юнру, но поняв, что эти трое не собирались давать им дороги, прокричали:</p><p>–  Вы чего встали здесь? В сторону!</p><p>Вэй Усянь, Цзинь Цзысюань и Лань Ванцзи даже не пошевелились и стояли непоколебимо, словно скалы. Вэй Усянь лишь вскинул подбородок, наследник клана Цзинь чуть нахмурился, а на лице «второго нефрита» не дрогнул ни единый мускул.</p><p>Увидев, что дело принимало дурной оборот, Вэнь Чао пригрозил:</p><p>– Что вы встали столбами? Не понимаете человеческой речи? Или корчите из себя героев, спасая дамочку в беде?</p><p>– Ага, чтобы спасти красотку и стать героями, вы решили пойти против приказа молодого господина Вэнь? – Ван Линцзяо язвительно подливала масла в огонь.</p><p>Она была решительно настроена прикончить Вэй Юнру, ну а если при этом умрёт ещё несколько человек, так не её в том вина. Хотя молодых красавцев заклинателей было всё же немного жаль, особенно отпрыска Лань.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи равнодушно молчал.</p><p>Цзинь Цзысюань же поднял брови:</p><p>– А тебе всё мало? Мало того, что ты используешь людей в качестве щитов, так теперь ещё хочешь пустить кровь живому человеку, чтобы выманить тварь?!</p><p>Вэй Усянь с некоторой долей удивления подумал: «Все-таки у этого спесивца Цзинь Цзысюаня кишка не столь тонка».</p><p>Вэнь Чао показал на них пальцем:</p><p>– Вы восстаёте против меня? Один – из Ордена Гусу Лань, другой – из Ланьлин Цзинь, третий – из Юньмэн Цзян! Что ж, предупреждаю, я слишком долго проявлял к вам снисхождение. А сейчас немедленно подвесьте эту девку своими собственными руками! Иначе ни один человек из ваших орденов не вернется домой живым!</p><p>Вэй Усянь яростно скрипнул зубами, не двигаясь с места. Цзинь Цзысюань издал лишь презрительный смешок. Лань Ванцзи же, казалось, будто совсем его не слышал, оставшись стоять безмятежно, словно погруженный в глубокое созерцание.</p><p>Однако один из учеников Ордена Гусу Лань тихо трясся в уголке, внимая угрозам Вэнь Чао, и, в конце концов, не стерпел, он осторожно подошёл к Лань Ванцзи:</p><p>– Второй молодой господин Лань, может, всё-таки, подвесим девушку?</p><p>Лань Ванцзи отрезал:</p><p>– Не трогать её.</p><p>– Слушаюсь… – промямлил ученик, боязливо оглянулся на Вэнь Чао и всё же, игнорируя прямой приказ Ханьгуан Цзюня, кинулся вперёд, схватил Юнру, намереваясь связать девушку.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи сурово нахмурил брови, и тут же юноша отлетел в стену и осел рядом с бесчувственными адептами Вэнь.</p><p>Он так и не произнёс ни слова, но взгляд его, направленный на ученика, был более чем внушителен и понятен каждому: настоящий позор, что Орден Гусу Лань взрастил ученика, подобного тебе!</p><p>Вэй Усянь, наблюдая за этой сценой, едва слышно обронил:</p><p>– Ой-ёй, с характером Лань Чжаня это добром не кончится.</p><p>Вэнь Чао пришел в неописуемую ярость и заорал:</p><p>– Бунтовать решили?! Да как вы смеете! Убить их!</p><p>Больше дюжины адептов Ордена Цишань Вэнь обнажили свои мечи и бросились на защитников Юнру. «Сжигающий ядра», Вэнь Чжулю, остался стоять на месте, заложив руки за спину. Он не пошел в атаку, словно считал, что необходимость в этом отсутствовала: юноши и в самом деле были в меньшинстве да, к тому же, безоружны. Последние дни, проведённые в бесконечных походах, крайне вымотали их, особенно пострадала и без того раненая нога Лань Ванцзи: они явно не продержатся долго.</p><p>Вэнь Чао, наблюдая, как яростно его подданные сражаются с юношами, заметно повеселел и с презрением плюнул:</p><p>– Да кем вы себя возомнили: перечить мне?! Такие, как вы, заслуживают смерти.</p><p>В ответ раздался нахальный голос:</p><p> – Всё верно. Тот, кто притесняет других и вершит беззаконие, прикрываясь мощью своего клана, заслуживает смерти, – Вэй Усянь ловко увернулся от атаки адепта клана Вэнь и пинком отправил того в полёт себе под ноги. От души опустив правую стопу на позвоночник дезориентированного соперника, парень с ухмылкой продолжил. – И не только смерти. Ему следует отрубить голову и оставить на всеобщее поругание в назидание потомкам.</p><p>Ученики великих орденов, видя, что их лидерам приходится несладко, тоже вступили в бой с громкими криками:</p><p>– Молодой господин Цзинь!</p><p>– Молодой господин Лань!</p><p>– Первый ученик Вэй!</p><p>Вэнь Чао только фыркнул на подобное проявление преданности заклинателей и резко обернулся к наглецу:</p><p>– Чего ты там болтаешь?</p><p>Вэй Усянь притворился изумлённым, орудуя кулаками направо и налево:</p><p>– Хочешь, чтобы я повторил? Конечно. Тот, кто притесняет других и вершит беззаконие, прикрываясь мощью своего клана, заслуживает смерти. И не только смерти. Ему следует отрубить голову и оставить на всеобщее поругание в назидание потомкам. Теперь расслышал?</p><p>При этих словах Вэнь Чжулю окинул Вэй Усяня взглядом и словно призадумался о чём-то, а Вэнь Чао взбесился:</p><p>– Да как смеешь ты нести подобную несусветную чушь! Бахвальный бред сумасшедшего! Неслыханная дерзость!</p><p>Вэй Усянь впечатал кулак в лицо очередного адепта Вэнь – тут же в стороны брызнула кровь из разбитого носа – и насмешливо фыркнул, а затем вовсе разразился громким, разнузданным хохотом. Он едва не лопался от смеха, да так не вовремя, что Цзинь Цзысюаню даже пришлось защищать его от атаки противника:</p><p>– Вэй Усянь, нашёл время развлекаться! Заканчивай паясничать!</p><p>Но парень его будто не слышал. С трудом отсмеявшись, Вэй Усянь метнулся к сестре, отражая удар особенно резвого адепта Ордена Цишань Вэнь, и выпалил:</p><p> – Бред сумасшедшего? Неслыханная дерзость? А по-моему, это как раз про тебя! – парень достал из-за пазухи книгу и швырнул её в лицо противнику, а после ударом ноги с разворота отправил соперника прямо под кулак Лань Ванцзи. Несчастный адепт в огненно-красной мантии потерял сознание и тяжёлым кулем рухнул на землю. – Вэнь Чао, тебе известно, кто автор этих слов? Скорее всего, нет, верно? Но я просвещу тебя. Эти слова принадлежат одному очень-очень-очень прославленному заклинателю, твоему величайшему предку и основателю твоего ордена — Вэнь Мао. И это его крылатые изречения ты обозвал бредом сумасшедшего и неслыханной дерзостью? Отлично сказано! Просто замечательно!</p><p>В злополучном сборнике «Лучшие произведения Ордена Цишань Вэнь» даже самым заурядным выражениям придавался скрытый смысл. Каждое слово снова и снова рассматривалось со всех сторон, а его «глубокое» значение расписывалось сотнями витиеватых фраз. Вэй Усяня тошнило от отвращения, даже когда он просто пролистывал книгу, не говоря уже о том, чтобы вызубрить ее наизусть, тем не менее, это изречение Вэнь Мао он нашел весьма ироничным, поэтому с лёгкостью вспомнил его сейчас.</p><p>Лицо Вэнь Чао то краснело, то бледнело, и Вэй Усянь добавил:</p><p>– Так вот. Какое там наказание полагается тому, кто посмел оскорбить прославленного заклинателя из Ордена Цишань Вэнь? Какая кара его ждет? Кажется, казнь без суда? Да-да, припоминаю. Ну что ж, значит, ты можешь сдохнуть прямо сейчас.</p><p>Вэнь Чао, растеряв остатки самообладания, обнажил меч и кинулся на Вэй Усяня.</p><p>Вэнь Чжулю привык ограждать его от нападений других и никак не ожидал, что Вэнь Чао сам ринется вперёд, оставив его позади, поэтому он несколько замешкался, столкнувшись с неожиданными трудностями. Вэй Усянь же, напротив, намеренно разозлил Вэнь Чао и дожидался как раз того момента, когда тот окончательно выйдет из себя. Он молниеносно атаковал, сохраняя на лице ничуть не увядшую улыбку, и за долю секунды обернул ситуацию в свою пользу, одним движением одолев Вэнь Чао и выхватив у него меч!</p><p>Вцепившись одной рукой в Вэнь Чао, Вэй Усянь в несколько прыжков достиг островка посреди озера, держась на расстоянии от Вэнь Чжулю. Второй рукой он приставил меч к горлу Вэнь Чао и пригрозил:</p><p>– Всем стоять! Шевельнётесь — и я пущу кровь вашему молодому господину Вэнь!</p><p>Адепты Цишань Вэнь, окружившие Лань Ванцзи и Цзинь Цзысюаня, замерли на месте.</p><p>Вэнь Чао заверещал:</p><p>– Не двигаться! Никому не двигаться! – его потряхивало от страха, но определённая доля смелости или же бравады в нём всё же присутствовала, потому как не слишком твёрдым голосом, но Вэнь Чао добавил. – Вэй Усянь, я тебя предупреждаю, если осмелишься меня ранить, то вы с сестричкой можете и не мечтать вернуться живыми! Сейчас же убери меч!</p><p>Это была ошибка Вэнь Чао. Вэй Усянь плотнее прижал меч к его горлу и процедил сквозь зубы:</p><p>– Не смей пачкать имя моей сестры своим поганым ртом, мразь!</p><p>Тонкая струйка крови побежала вниз по шее Вэнь Чао из неглубокого пореза. Вэй Усянь выкрикнул:</p><p>– Сжигающий ядра, ты тоже опусти руки! Вдруг я испугаюсь, и рука с мечом у шеи твоего хозяина случайно дрогнет?</p><p>Вэй Усянь зло усмехнулся, и Вэнь Чжулю действительно опустил руки. Убедившись, что ситуация под контролем, парень открыл рот, намереваясь продолжить, но тут вдруг почувствовал, как земля вздрогнула под его ногами.</p><p>Он тут же насторожился:</p><p>– Это землетрясение?</p><p>Сейчас они находились в подземной пещере и больше всего опасались землетрясения или оползня, способного завалить вход и похоронить их заживо.</p><p>Однако Лань Ванцзи твёрдо произнёс:</p><p>– Нет!</p><p>Тем не менее, Вэй Усянь явственно различал толчки, нарастающие с каждой секундой. Лезвие меча несколько раз коснулось шеи Вэнь Чао, заставив того истошно заверещать.</p><p>Цзинь Цзысюань вдруг крикнул:</p><p>– Это не землетрясение — что-то двигается под тобой!!!</p><p>Вэй Усянь также заметил, что земля вокруг оставалась в покое, и лишь один его островок сотрясался от толчков. Кроме того, он внезапно начал подниматься и расти вширь, занимая все большую и большую площадь озера.</p><p>Наконец, парень понял, что оказался вовсе не на островке, а на огромном существе, притаившемся в глубинах озера, и сейчас стоял прямо на чешуйчатой спине зверя!</p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> <strong>Муси </strong>– «горный ручей в лучах заката».</p><p><a href="#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2">[2]</a> <strong>Аконит, или Борец</strong>  – достаточно декоративное и ядовитое растение. Цветением напоминает дельфиниум. Имеет фиолетовые, синие или желтоватые цветы. Его выращивают на клумбах. Ядовито всё растение целиком. Даже пчелы могут отравиться, если наберут мед с аконита.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref3" id="_ftn3" name="_ftn3">[3]</a> <strong>Вех ядовитый</strong> – одно из наиболее ядовитых растений. Встречается в Европе, Азии и Северной Америке. Растет в очень сырых местах, на болотах и берегах рек. Яд содержится во всех частях травы, особенно в корневище. Цветки мелкие, белого цвета, собраны в большие зонтики. Цветение веха наступает во второй половине лета. Запах травы похож на аромат сельдерея.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref4" id="_ftn4" name="_ftn4">[4]</a> «<strong>Сладкий яд»</strong> – авторское наименование широко известного цианида.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref5" id="_ftn5" name="_ftn5">[5]</a>  <strong>1 шэн</strong> = 1,035 литра. Мера объема Китая, равная 1,04 л (в древности 0,19-0,34 л).</p><p><a href="#_ftnref6" id="_ftn6" name="_ftn6">[6]</a> <strong>Муси</strong> – «горный ручей в лучах заката».</p><p><a href="#_ftnref7" id="_ftn7" name="_ftn7">[7]</a> Новелла «Магистр дьявольского культа», автор Мосян Тунсю, перевод YouNet Translate. Глава 51 и 52. Храбрость. Здесь и далее по тексту использованы цитаты из дунхуа (8 серия) и CD-драмы (10 серия 2 сезона), перевод YouNet Translate.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref8" id="_ftn8" name="_ftn8">[8]</a> <strong>Тавро́ </strong>— клеймо, знак, которым коннозаводчики отмечали своих лошадей. Наследовался подобно фамильному гербу, в редких случаях изменялся.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref9" id="_ftn9" name="_ftn9">[9]</a> <strong>Баньян</strong> —  Тропическое дерево с разросшейся кроной, поддерживаемой многочисленными столбовидными воздушными корнями; бенгальский фикус.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Глава 15. Тень от Солнца. Это не камень, а монстр!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Это не землетрясение – это камень двигается под тобой!!!</p><p>– Это не камень! Это монстр!</p><p><a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a>«Островок» проворно бросился к берегу.</p><p>Наступление неведомой твари вызвало сильнейшее волнение едва ли не у всех присутствующих. На месте остались лишь Лань Ванцзи, Цзинь Цзысюань, Вэй Юнру за их спинами и Вэнь Чжулю, прочие же молодые люди неустанно пятились назад. В головах их мелькнула мысль, что подводный зверь может разъяриться в любую секунду, но тот вдруг неожиданно замер.</p><p>Тварь, пребывавшая в глубокой спячке, пробудилась от того, что Вэй Усянь запрыгнул ей на спину, поэтому сейчас он предусмотрительно поостерёгся совершать резкие движения и застыл, где стоял, оценивая ситуацию и выжидая.</p><p>– Вэй Усянь! Осторожно, замри! – крик Цзинь Цзысюаня прозвучал согласно решению ученика Юньмэн Цзян. </p><p>На поверхности масляно-черной воды вокруг «островка» плавали кленовые листья необычайно яркого, красного цвета.</p><p>В глубине водоёма, под листвой, виднелось нечто, напоминающее пару глянцево-соловых бронзовых зеркал.</p><p>Зеркала стремительно увеличивались в размерах, постепенно всплывая вверх. Вэй Усянь мысленно охнул и, таща за собой Вэнь Чао, едва успел сделать шаг назад: «земля» под его ногой затряслась и внезапно начала вздыматься. «Островок» взмыл к потолку пещеры, и из-под воды показалась огромная, угольно-чёрная голова зверя с несколькими налипшими кленовыми листьями.</p><p>Воздух взорвался звонкими и глухими криками. Тварь медленно повернула шею и крупными глазами уставилась на двух людей на своей спине.</p><p>Округлая голова зверя была довольно причудливой, напоминающей и черепашью, и змеиную одновременно. Если смотреть лишь на череп, то тварь походила на исполинскую змею, но если обратить внимание на её тело, выступившее из воды более чем наполовину, то зверь, скорее, смахивал на…</p><p> – Какая гигантская… черепаха… – Вэй Усянь ощутил, как холодный пот противными струйками сбежал вниз по спине.</p><p>И черепаха эта разительно отличалась от своих собратьев.</p><p>Если бы она со всего размаху плюхнулась на тренировочную площадку Пристани Лотоса, то панцирь её покрыл бы целое поле для упражнений с мечом, а трое дюжих мужчин не сумели бы обхватить её голову. К тому же, обычная черепаха никак не могла высунуть из-под своей брони чрезвычайно длинную, извивающуюся голову со ртом, полным пожелтевших, свирепо торчащих в разные стороны клыков, а лапы её явно не заканчивались четырьмя острыми когтями, выглядящими весьма хватко.</p><p>Вэй Усянь встретился взглядом с парой огромных золотисто-жёлтых глаз. Их зрачки пульсировали, то сужаясь в продольные щелки, то раздаваясь вширь, словно зверь пытался сфокусировать взгляд и рассмотреть, что именно засело на его спине.</p><p>– Она… она смотрит на тебя или на меня? – голос Вэнь Чао, как и всё его тело, мелко подрагивало.</p><p>Похоже, что зрение твари тоже досталось от змеи — не очень хорошее, поэтому, пока люди оставались неподвижными, она, вероятно, не замечала их.</p><p>Неожиданно из её бездонных ноздрей вырвались две струи водяного пара. Кленовые листья, плавающие в воде, попали как раз на её нос, и вероятно, вызвали раздражение, поэтому тварь с шумом выпустила воздух. Вэй Усянь по-прежнему не шевелился, словно каменное изваяние, но Вэнь Чао, напротив, смертельно пугался малейшего содрогания зверя.</p><p>Он понимал, что древний монстр больше всего на свете жаждал крови, и, услышав внезапное фырканье, решил, что тварь вот-вот впадёт в ярость.</p><p>На секунду забыв о мече, впивающемся в его горло, Вэнь Чао, словно потеряв голову от ужаса, что есть мочи заорал Вэнь Чжулю:</p><p>– Чего ты там стоишь?! Почему не спешишь мне на помощь?! Спасай меня сейчас же!!!</p><p>– Тупица! – сквозь зубы выругался Цзинь Цзысюань, всё это время настороженно наблюдавший за происходящим.</p><p>Перед глазами твари покачивались две расплывчатые фигуры неясного происхождения, но тут вдруг одна из них завихляла, словно уж на раскалённых камнях, и издала пронзительный, режущий слух вопль. Зверь тотчас же среагировал. Его змееобразная шея дугой оттянулась назад, а через мгновение распрямилась, словно пружина, направив раскрытый рот с выпирающими грязно-жёлтыми клыками на свою спину!</p><p>Вэй Усянь в последний момент мягко оттолкнулся ступнями и, держа в руке Вэнь Чао, подпрыгнул в воздух. Молниеносная атака, мощные челюсти сомкнулись там, где мгновение назад стояли заклинатели на панцире огромной черепахи.</p><p>В самой верхней точке прыжка Вэй Усянь с силой оттолкнулся от Вэнь Чао, уцепился за высокий уступ скалы и забрался на камень как раз над водоёмом. Из своего случайного укрытия Вэй Усянь мог видеть весь грот целиком, а его самого можно было разглядеть со стороны, только если знать, куда смотреть.</p><p>Вэнь Чао же, лишившись опоры, не смог вновь нащупать равновесие и, хватая руками воздух, крайне неудачно приземлился ничком в каменную пыль пещеры. Вэнь Чжулю тут же оказался рядом, помогая подняться молодому господину:</p><p>– Молодой господин Вэнь, простите мою оплошность.</p><p>– Бесполезный мусор… по возвращении тебя ждёт наказание! – Вэнь Чао принялся сплёвывать изо рта землю, смешанную с кровью из разбитого носа и губ.</p><p>Тварь оглушительно заревела, так, что сотрясались каменные своды пещеры, и земля под ногами ходила ходуном. Второй молодой господин Вэнь в ужасе уставился на огромного монстра, возвышающегося в центре горного озера. Длинная змеевидная шея вытянулась высоко наверх под самые своды пещеры.</p><p>– О-огромная!.. – Не Хуайсан с опаской выглянул из-за каменной колонны.</p><p>– В пещере действительно обитает монстр высшего ранга! Что это за тварь такая? – ученики в панике жались к стенам грота, подальше от воды. Кто-то из свиты Вэнь Чао подрагивающим от страха голосом прокричал:</p><p>– Осторожно! Стреляйте в неё!</p><p>– Да!</p><p>Адепты Ордена Цишань Вэнь достали луки и прицелились в тварь. Стрелы градом посыпались на зверя, со звяканьем ударяясь о черепашью чешую и панцирь. Искры пламенем озаряли сцену ожесточенного сражения, но, на самом деле, все усилия пропадали втуне. Ни одна выпущенная стрела не поразила зверя, а, скорее, слегка пощекотала, и тот принялся непонимающе мотать головой из стороны в сторону. Кожные наросты на его ухабистом панцире напоминали неотёсанные валуны, и, даже если острый наконечник достигал своей цели, он не мог проникнуть глубже.</p><p>Цзинь Цзысюань заметил, как один из адептов Ордена Цишань Вэнь, тяжело и часто дыша, вложил стрелу в лук и теперь силился натянуть тетиву, но никак не мог раскрыть его даже наполовину. Терпение наследника клана Цзинь наконец-то лопнуло, и он, пнув адепта ногой, отобрал у него оружие с тремя стрелами в колчане. Цзинь Цзысюань вложил все три разом, натянул до конца тетиву и прицелился. Тонкая струна жалобно пискнула под его ухом и расслабилась, вспарывая воздух молниями стрел. Выстрел был точен: все три снаряда попали в место, где у всякого порядочного монстра должно располагаться сердце – на семь цуней<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2">[2]</a> ниже шеи. Но все стрелы будто врезались в стальной лист и, высекши яркие искры, с глухим треском отскочили от прочной, точно броня, кожи твари. Всё тело зверя, включая его голову, надёжно скрывалось под чёрной чешуёй, крепкой, словно металлические доспехи.</p><p>– Не выходит! Стрелы её не берут! – раздосадовано рыкнул Цзинь Цзысюань и откинул в сторону бесполезный лук.</p><p>Вэй Усянь внимательно наблюдал за поведением монстра и заметил, как огромные челюсти твари раскрываются, будто готовясь вновь издать оглушающий рёв. За частоколом ужасающих клыков нутро зверя блестело нежной незащищённой розовой тканью и живым красным языком. «Самое уязвимое место!» – Вэй Усянь уже направил меч Вэнь Чао атакой в глотку зверя, как услышал душераздирающий вопль:</p><p>– А-Ин! Спаси!</p><p>Отчаянный крик издавал человек, пребывающий явно в паническом ужасе. Обернувшись, Вэй Усянь увидел, как Ван Линцзяо раздавала приказы трём адептам Цишань Вэнь. Заклинатели с опаской оглядывались на древнего монстра в центре озера, но, тем не менее, исполняли приказы.</p><p>Вэй Юнру стояла на коленях перед Ван Линцзяо. Двое адептов грубо вцепились в девушку, крепко удерживая её голову на месте, а третий, занеся над девушкой тавро, приближал клеймо прямо к её лицу!</p><p>– Держите эту чертовку-искусительницу крепче! Я изуродую твоё милое личико, посмотрим, чем ты будешь завлекать мужчин! – Ван Линцзяо оскалила зубы. Лицо её вмиг потеряло всю прежнюю привлекательность, отвратительно сморщившись. Хищный оскал перешёл в злорадный смех. – Ты никогда и никому больше не посмеешь показаться на глаза!</p><p> Тавро стремительно опускалось прямо на лицо Юнру. Резной конец железного прута раскалился докрасна, шипя скворчащим звуком, и символ Ордена Цишань Вэнь ярким приговором полыхал перед глазами девушки.</p><p>Юнру в ужасе закричала:</p><p>– НЕТ!!</p><p>Внезапно белая молния прорезала темноту пещеры, и адепты, удерживающие девушку, неслышно повалились навзничь, орошая всё вокруг фонтанами алой крови.</p><p>Клеймо покатилось по земле прямо к ногам злобно шипящей Ван Линцзяо:</p><p>– Вэй Усянь! Что же в ней такого: то один, то другой спасает эту сучку? Поверить не могу!</p><p>– Ты зашла слишком далеко! Остановись! – Вэй Усянь попытался вразумить фаворитку Вэнь Чао.</p><p>Однако женщина только недовольно цокнула языком, подняла тавро и, схватив Юнру за волосы, вновь направила клеймо ей в лицо!</p><p>Ван Линцзяо не была искусной заклинательницей, но, тем не менее, двигалась проворно и смертоносно. Если её попытка и впрямь увенчается успехом, то в лучшем случае Юнру сохранит глаза, но внешность её при любом исходе будет обезображена на всю жизнь. Женщина, подобная Ван Линцзяо, даже в столь опасный момент, когда все оставались начеку, готовые моментально прекратить все свои действия и спасаться бегством, по-прежнему упорно вынашивала в душе злокозненные планы, ни на секунду не забывая о своей страсти к причинению боли другим людям!</p><p>Вэй Усянь стремительно ринулся вперед. Он одной рукой отодрал Ван Линцзяо от волос сестры, а второй с силой толкнул её в грудь. От его удара женщина, поперхнувшись, фонтаном выплюнула кровь и отлетела назад.</p><p>Однако раскалённый конец железного прута уже прижался к груди Вэй Усяня. Нос его уловил жуткий запах сгоревшей одежды и обугленной плоти — аромат состряпанного на огне мяса. Под ключицей, возле сердца, вспыхнула боль, затмившая всё остальное.</p><p>Вэй Усянь стиснул зубы, но не сумел подавить рвущийся наружу рык боли, выпустив его из своей глотки. Парень упал на колени и зажал рукой ожог.</p><p>– А-Ин! – Юнру, только героизмом брата избежав серьёзнейшего увечья, кинулась к нему, отняла его руку от груди и принялась осматривать след от клейма.</p><p>На груди Вэй Усяня красовалось изображение солнца в зените, ярко-красной отметиной вспоров кожу и мышцы тренированного молодого тела.</p><p>– Вэй Ин! Ты как? – Лань Ванцзи мгновенно оказался рядом. Он заслонил собой близнецов, настороженно глядя на Вэнь Чао и его свиту, в любой момент готовый отразить атаку.</p><p>Вэй Усянь в ответ болезненно поморщился:</p><p>– Эта гадюка даже сейчас только и думает, как бы навредить кому-то!</p><p>Он отнюдь не легко толкнул Ван Линцзяо, отбросив ту на достаточное расстояние, поэтому она забрызгала кровью всё вокруг, шлёпнувшись на землю у самой стены пещеры.</p><p>Цзинь Цзысюань немедленно подскочил к ней и занес руку добить женщину:</p><p>– Никто не будет сожалеть о смерти этой жестокой твари!</p><p>– Молодой господин Вэнь! Спасите меня! – Ван Линцзяо громко завыла, пытаясь отползти подальше от наследника Ордена Ланьлин Цзинь.</p><p>В тот же момент Вэнь Чао пронзительно заверещал:</p><p>– Цзяо-Цзяо! Кто посмел ранить мою Цзяо-Цзяо?! Вэнь Чжулю, немедленно верни мне мою Цзяо-Цзяо!</p><p>Вэнь Чжулю немного нахмурился, но, не сказав ни слова, подскочил к Цзинь Цзысюаню, отпихнул его в сторону и, притащив Ван Линцзяо назад, швырнул её к ногам Вэнь Чао. Та спешно кинулась в его объятия, заливаясь горькими слезами и не переставая захлёбываться и срыгивать кровь.</p><p>Цзинь Цзысюань молча поднялся и метнулся к Вэнь Чжулю с намерением завязать драку. Вэнь Чао разглядел красные прожилки в его белках и внушающее ужас выражение лица. Надменно вскинув подбородок, он приобнял рыдающую женщину за плечи и отдал приказ адептам:</p><p>– В атаку!</p><p>Адепты Ордена Цишань Вэнь пребывали в сильнейшем смятении: прямо перед ними древняя гигантская тварь вышла из озера и ступила на берег левой передней лапой. Однако прямого приказа своего лидера невозможно было ослушаться, потому заклинатели развернулись к мятежным ученикам и бросились на них с мечами.</p><p>Безоружные ученики оборонялись, как могли, отбивая атаку за атакой, но заклинатели клана Вэнь теснили их всё дальше к стене пещеры. Цзинь Цзысюань подскочил к Лань Ванцзи, отбивая атаку меча ударом духовных сил. Вэй Усянь попытался подняться на ноги, помочь соратникам, но вновь рухнул на землю как подкошенный. Ожог тавро разливался по телу необъяснимой слабостью: руки и ноги не слушались.</p><p>Рядом с братом Юнру трясущимися руками пыталась отвязать мешочек с лечебным охлаждающим набором трав с пояса своего ханьфу. Повязки не слушались, она вырвала их с корнем и высыпала изрядное количество смеси себе на ладонь, намереваясь сделать компресс на грудь брата, унять боль, снять жжение, минимизировать будущий шрам. Но следующие события помешали девушке.</p><p>Адепты Цишань Вэнь толпой бросились на Цзинь Цзысюаня и Лань Ванцзи, защищавших близнецов. И если наследник клана Цзинь ещё держался, то раненая нога вновь и вновь подводила Второго молодого господина Лань. Он неаккуратно отступил назад и столкнулся с Юнру, лечебный состав трав высыпался из рук девушки в пыль пещеры.</p><p>Внезапно мощные челюсти древнего монстра с чавкающим звуком сомкнулись у самой земли, поглотив за раз троих адептов Цишань Вэнь.</p><p>Вэнь Чао в своей ярости на учеников оказался не готов отразить нападение монстра. Он, холодея всем телом, наблюдал за тем, как очередной заклинатель из числа его личной свиты исчезает в огромной пасти твари.</p><p>Вэнь Чао наконец-то по-настоящему испугался:</p><p>– Быстрее! Уходим! Уходим сейчас же!</p><p>Адепты Цишань Вэнь напрягали все силы, с трудом сдерживая зверя и с нетерпением ожидая приказа своего господина на отступление. Едва заслышав его голос, они тотчас же взобрались на мечи и поднялись в воздух. Ранее Вэй Усянь отнял меч у Вэнь Чао. Сейчас найти собственный меч не представлялось возможным, поэтому Второй молодой господин Вэнь отнял у кого-то оружие, вскочил на него с Ван Линцзяо на руках и в мгновение ока умчался прочь. Слуги и прочие адепты Ордена Цишань Вэнь побросали луки в стороны и вплотную последовали за ним.</p><p>Цзинь Цзысюань заподозрил неладное и вместе с учениками Ланьлин Цзинь бросился в погоню:</p><p>– За ним!</p><p>– Хватит сражаться! Бежим! – выкрикнул Вэй Усянь. Ему наконец-то удалось собраться с силами после ранения.</p><p>Впрочем, молодым людям не требовалось команды к отступлению. Они и так не горели желанием продолжать битву, особенно против твари, больше похожей на гору камней, чем на зверя. Толпой они кинулись к выходу.</p><p>Цзинь Цзысюань, преследуя Вэнь Чао по пятам, на бегу поднял выкинутый кем-то меч. Впереди над головой, на высоте примерно тридцати метров, он уже видел  дыру, испускающую слепящий глаза свет, как вдруг услышал приказ Вэнь Чао:</p><p>– Завалить вход!</p><p>Тут же на головы ученикам посыпались камни, листья и грязь. Спасительный свет колодца погас. В этот же момент к отверстию в своде пещеры примчались остальные ученики.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Вэнь Чао соскочил с меча:</p><p>– Адепты Ордена Юньмэн Цзян возглавили бунт! Адепты остальных кланов с ними в сговоре! Приведите ещё людей! Окружить гору Муси! Если кто-то выберется, убивать на месте!</p><p>– Слушаемся! – голубое небо над головой сбежавших из грота черепахи адептов взорвалось сигнальной ракетой Цишань Вэнь.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Когда облако пыли рассеялось, ученики увидели, что проход полностью заблокирован. Лозы, спустившие их сюда, лежали на земле, свернувшись кольцами, словно мертвые змеи. Под толщей земли осталось только несколько горящих факелов, освещающих юные, растерянные лица. Все потрясенно молчали.</p><p>– Они обрубили лозы и обрушили своды входа в пещеру. Лишь пара бессовестных шелудивых псов могла сотворить подобное, – вскипел Цзинь Цзысюань и досадливо пнул камень, попавшийся под ногу.</p><p>– Но тогда мы... заперты здесь? – Не Хуайсан боязливо обернулся назад на грот, где осталась черепаха.</p><p>Один из юношей нерешительно промямлил:</p><p>– Ничего страшного, если нам не выбраться отсюда самостоятельно… Мои отец и мать наверняка придут за мной. Едва узнав о случившемся, они тут же отправятся на поиски.</p><p>Несколько человек подхватили его мысль, однако кто-то ещё дрожащим голосом возразил:</p><p>– Но ведь они думают, что мы находимся в Цишане на перевоспитании. С чего им вдруг отправляться на поиски… К тому же, адепты Ордена Цишань Вэнь позорно сбежали, а значит, ни за что не расскажут правду и сочинят кучу отговорок… А мы будем вынуждены сидеть здесь, внизу…</p><p>– Внизу, в пещере… Без еды… Запертыми со зверем…</p><p>В этот момент к ним медленно подошли близнецы Вэй. Юнру поддерживала брата под руку, лицо Вэй Усяня сияло бледностью, на лбу выступили крупные капли пота. Парень как раз услышал фразу «без еды» и, слабо усмехнувшись, предложил:</p><p> – Сестрёнка, эта гадюка Ван Линцзяо только что поджарила мне грудь своим тавро. Судя по запаху, мясо прожарилось. Не хочешь попробовать?</p><p>– Не мели чепухи, а лучше скажи, зачем ты подставился под раскалённое железо? Ты же мог просто оттолкнуть меня в сторону! – Юнру с укоризной смотрела на брата, но при этом от беспомощности покусывала нижнюю губу: у неё не осталось ни одного лекарства, способного облегчить боль. Она молилась лишь о том, чтобы ожог не вызвал лихорадку.</p><p>Светлые глаза Лань Ванцзи на миг остановились на близнецах, а Вэй Усянь слабо улыбнулся:</p><p>– Этот способ тебя спасти как-то не пришёл мне в голову. Не привык я, знаешь ли, отталкивать от себя родного человека.</p><p>– А-Ин! Да как ты можешь паясничать, когда едва на ногах стоишь?! – девушка возмущённо притопнула ножкой.</p><p>– Ладно, А-Аи. Не держи меня, – Вэй Усянь поморщился от боли, голос звучал глухо. Он с тихим стоном привалился к камню спиной. – У меня же нога не сломана.</p><p>– Брат, хватит строить из себя невесть что! – Юнру бросила на него грозный взгляд и оторванным краем рукава нижних одежд попыталась остановить обильно льющуюся кровь из рубцов вокруг ожога.</p><p> Клеймо зачарованного тавро на груди брата было чудовищной раной. Самым слабым последствием из всех возможных после такого ранения будет шрам на груди, который останется на всю жизнь.</p><p>Юнру быстро прощупала переплетения меридианов на теле брата, в особенности на груди и вокруг Золотого Ядра заклинателя, и с облегчением вздохнула, когда не нашла обрывов или повреждений.</p><p>– Прости, братик. Я была неосторожна. Это из-за меня тебя ранили, – слёзы стояли в глаза девушки. Ей выносима была сама мысль о боли брата. Теперь же она сама стала причиной серьёзного увечья родного человека.</p><p>– Сестрёнка, не плачь! – Вэй Усянь протянул руку к лицу девушки и смахнул с её щёк слезы. – Ты же знаешь, я не могу выносить твоих слёз. Хорошо, что я всё-таки успел, и обожгло меня, а не тебя.</p><p>– А-Ин, у меня из рук выпал последний мешочек с лечебными травами, мне даже нечем облегчить твою боль! – Юнру виновато прикрыла глаза, ласкаясь щекой к руке брата. Слёзы жгли глаза.</p><p>– А-Аи, не переживай. Это всего лишь небольшой ожог. Дома вылечим, ты же постараешься, даже шрама не останется, так? – Вэй Усянь слабо улыбнулся, хотя всё его тело сотрясалось мелкой болезненной дрожью.</p><p>Похоже, жар от ожога уже превратился в слабую лихорадку, температура тела стремительно повышалась. Вэй Усянь почувствовал, как кровь ударами сердечного ритма пульсирует у него где-то в голове. Тем не менее, он знал: покажет сейчас слабость, и сестра съест себя поедом, мучаясь угрызениями совести.</p><p>Он длинно выдохнул, собирая волю в кулак:</p><p>– Сейчас не до лечения ран, к тому же, рана не серьёзная. Сначала нужно выбраться отсюда.</p><p>– Никак не выбраться, единственный выход завален! – плаксивый голос Не Хуайсана раздался за их спинами.</p><p>– Не единственный, – Лань Ванцзи развернулся назад вглубь пещеры.</p><p>– Второй молодой господин Лань, куда ты направляешься? Зверь до сих пор поджидает нас в озере, – Цзинь Цзысюань скептически приподнял бровь.</p><p>– Возвращаемся. Там есть выход наружу.</p><p>Услышав о выходе, молодые люди замерли, и даже плач девушек затих. Вэй Усянь спросил:</p><p>– О чем ты говоришь?</p><p>– В воде плавали кленовые листья. В пещере не растут клёны, – последовал лаконичный, сухой ответ.</p><p>Фразы Лань Ванцзи звучали весьма странно, однако Вэй Усянь мгновенно всё понял. На поверхности чёрного водоема, служащего пристанищем твари, и впрямь плавало несколько опавших листьев, но в пещере не росло никаких деревьев и явно давно не бывали люди, а у входа стоял лишь одинокий баньян. Тем не менее, кленовые листья, ярко-красные, словно бушующий огонь, казались совсем свежими и ничуть не пожухлыми. По дороге к пещере, ученики уже встречали подобную листву, кувыркающуюся в потоке горного ручья.</p><p>Стараясь не шуметь, ученики вернулись к озеру и из-за крупных камней, щедро рассыпанных на подступах к водоёму, принялись украдкой следить за зверем.</p><p> Большая часть тела твари находилась под водой, и лишь длинная змеиная шея высовывалась из черепашьего панциря. Голова её направилась к берегу, разинула пасть с торчащими в разные стороны клыками и аккуратно сомкнула челюсти на одном из трупов. Затем шея втянулась назад в чёрный, неприступный, словно крепость, панцирь, прихватив добычу в свои недра, вероятно, чтобы насладиться лакомством без спешки.</p><p>– Возможно, на дне пруда есть проход, который связан с водным источником снаружи. Скорее всего, листья попали в пещеру именно оттуда. Но только тварь всё ещё в пруду, – Цзинь Цзысюань в задумчивости уставился на воду.</p><p>Кто-то робко пробормотал:</p><p>– Но… вдруг тот проход слишком маленький, и нам не протиснуться внутрь? Может быть, это и не проход вовсе, а щель?</p><p>– К тому же, зверь по-прежнему охраняет свои владения, – Цзинь Цзысюань нахмурился.</p><p>Вэй Усянь приподнял отворот своих одежд и принялся махать рукой на рану:</p><p>– Если есть хоть небольшая надежда, то давайте что-нибудь предпринимать. Всё лучше, чем сидеть без дела, выжидая, пока придут родители и спасут нас. Эту тварь надо всего лишь отвлечь. Это наш шанс. Я поплыву на разведку. Если всё делать тихо, тварь меня даже не заметит.</p><p>– Ты справишься? – Цзинь Цзысюань с сомнением уставился на парня, особенно на ожог на его груди.</p><p>– Я немало калечился в Пристани Лотоса, но каждый раз был лучшим в плавании! – Вэй Усянь гордо вскинул подбородок.</p><p>– А-Ин, лучше я пойду, – Юнру решительно смотрела прямо в глубину озера, прикидывая, где может находиться проход.</p><p>– Сестрёнка, не надо, я справлюсь...</p><p>– Это не обсуждается. Мы тут лучшие пловцы из всех. А ты серьёзно ранен: твоё тело всё ещё под воздействием болевого шока. Я осмотрю дно озера быстрее.</p><p>Весь облик Юнру говорил о том, что спорить с ней по этому вопросу бесполезно: она не изменит своего решения. А потому Вэй Усянь чуть насупился, но спорить не стал. Он шепнул сестре «Будь осторожна!» и швырнул вперёд факел, приземлившийся в угол пещеры.</p><p>Звук получился исключительно громким и звенящим в тиши подземного грота, и голова твари тут же вылезла из своего убежища. В её узких зрачках заплясало отражение весело горящего факела. Свет и тепло явно вызывали у зверя интерес, и змеиная шея медленно потянулась в их направлении.</p><p>Юнру позади неё бесшумно скользнула под воду.</p><p>Орден Юньмэн Цзян проживал в окружении озёр, поэтому все его адепты являлись крайне искусными пловцами. Едва девушка скрылась в глуби, рябь над ней мгновенно рассеялась, и ни одной волны не всколыхнуло поверхность. Молодые люди в мучительном томлении уставились на воду, время от времени поглядывая на тварь. Та неуверенно нарезала круги вокруг факела, словно размышляя, стоит ли подбираться поближе, и каждое её движение до предела натягивало нервы учеников.</p><p>Неожиданно, будто всё же решившись отведать на вкус непонятный предмет, тварь поднесла нос к факелу. Его огонь тотчас же слегка подпалил её морду.</p><p>Зверь отдернул шею и яростно фыркнул, выпустив из ноздрей две струи водяного пара, потушившие факел.</p><p>Как раз в этот момент над водой показалась Юнру. Тварь, заметив, что в её владения вторгся чужак, выгнула шею дугой, а затем резко спружинила к девушке.</p><p> Дело принимало совсем дурной оборот, Вэй Усянь тихо выругался, прокусил палец, торопливо вывел что-то на своей ладони, затем выскочил из укрытия и ударил рукой о землю. Едва он убрал кисть, как на этом месте вспыхнуло яркое пламя, высотой с человеческий рост!</p><p>Тварь изумлённо обернулась и посмотрела в его сторону. Столб огня ослепил монстра. Черепаха яростно зарычала и отдёрнула массивную голову назад к панцирю.</p><p>Юнру воспользовалась моментом и стремительно вылезла на берег, прокричав остальным:</p><p>– На дне есть проход, довольно большой!</p><p>– Довольно — это насколько? – стоило только сестре приблизиться к Вэй Усяню, как тот взмахом руки потушил заклинание и отскочил назад за валун.</p><p>Пещера вновь погрузилась во мрак. Черепаха же принялась недоумённо водить головой из стороны в сторону, будто искала что-то.</p><p>– За раз могут протиснуться около полудюжины человек! – Юнру тяжело дышала. – А ещё на дне несчётное количество человеческих костей!</p><p>Ученики было обрадовались хорошей новости, но на последних словах Юнру об интерьере жилища древнего монстра всеобщая эйфория несколько поутихла.</p><p>Вэй Усянь повысил голос:</p><p>– Слушайте все! Ныряйте в воду и плывите в дыру вслед за Вэй Юнру. Здоровые, присматривайте за ранеными; умеющие плавать — за не умеющими. За раз могут протиснуться около полудюжины человек, так что не спешите. А теперь в воду!</p><p>Со стороны кто-то нерешительно начал:</p><p>– Но этот монстр…</p><p>– Я беру его на себя! Не теряйте времени!</p><p>Юнру истошно закричала:</p><p> – А-ИН!! Не смей!</p><p>Но тот её будто не слышал, на последних словах Вэй Усянь вновь выскочил из-за камня, отступил на десяток шагов ближе к стене пещеры и вновь ударил ладонью о землю, призвав ещё один костёр. Золотисто-жёлтые глаза зверя заискрились отражённым красным пламенем. Он наконец-то по-настоящему разъярился и, перебирая когтистыми лапами, вынес на берег свое исполинское тело, ползя на свет.</p><p>– А-Аи, поторопись! Выводи всех сейчас же!</p><p>Вэй Усяню удалось выманить зверя из озера и привлечь на берег. Настало самое время не стоять на месте, а спасаться бегством!</p><p>Девушка бросила острый взгляд на брата, но всё же послушалась:</p><p>– Все сюда! Спускайтесь в воду. Те, кто умеет плавать, держитесь слева, те, кто нет — справа! Разделяйтесь по шесть человек. Двое, кто умеет плавать, держат одного, кто не умеет. За мной!</p><p>Вэй Усянь пятился вдоль стены пещеры, ведя за собой огненную дорожку и попутно обозревая окрестности. Ученики маленькими группками погружались в воду, только последние отчего-то мешкали на берегу.</p><p>Вэй Усянь, что есть мочи, прикрикнул на них:</p><p>– Поторапливайтесь! Живее!</p><p>Внезапно руку пронзила острая боль. Опустив взгляд, он увидел стрелу, торчащую из своего тела. Оказалось, что ученик Ордена Гусу Лань, тот, на которого негодующе взирал Лань Ванцзи, подобрал лук и стрелы, брошенные адептами Ордена Цишань Вэнь, и выстрелил в зверя. Но, похоже, сообразив, сколь проворной и смертоносной являлась тварь, юноша испугался. Рука его дрогнула, а прицел вышел из фокуса, в итоге стрела попала в Вэй Усяня.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи мгновенно подлетел к нерадивому ученику, выхватил у него из рук лук:</p><p>– Что ты наделал?!</p><p>Казалось, одного взгляда янтарных глаз хватит, чтобы заморозить несчастного юношу. Тот застыл изваянием.</p><p>Однако Вэй Усяню было совсем недосуг обращать внимание на очередное ранение. Вместо этого он продолжил ударять ладонью по земле, забранившись лишь после появления нового столба огня:</p><p>– Уходите! Не мешайте мне!</p><p>Ученик рассчитывал одним выстрелом поразить жизненно важный орган зверя, чтобы несколько восстановить своё доброе имя, но ситуация неожиданно обернулась подобным образом. Юноша с лицом белее бумаги плюхнулся вглубь озера, спасаясь бегством.</p><p>Из воды показалась Юнру. Она уже отвела одну группу к подводному туннелю и вернулась за последними учениками.</p><p>– А-Ин, поторопись! Надо идти! Только вы остались!</p><p>– Выводи оставшихся, я догоню!</p><p>Юнру хотела возразить брату, но тот её опередил:</p><p>– Сестрёнка, доверься мне! Уходите!</p><p>Подле девушки находилось ещё трое младших адептов, не умеющих плавать, — последняя группа людей, и, понимая, что они никак не могли ждать, она решилась нырнуть под воду без Вэй Усяня.</p><p>Девушка сцепила зубы, бросила брату «Не задерживайся!» и повела за собой оставшихся учеников:</p><p>– Идёмте!</p><p>– Лань Чжань, ты тоже уходи. Я смогу справиться один, – Вэй Усянь зашипел от режущей боли в руке и ухватился за древко стрелы. – Надо вынуть стрелу.</p><p>– Не вынимай! – крикнул Лань Ванцзи, но не успел.</p><p>Вэй Усянь выдернул стрелу из руки, и лишь мгновением спустя запоздало подумал: «Чёрт! Я и забыл, что запах крови привлечёт зверя!»</p><p>Шея древнего монстра внезапно вытянулась ещё сильнее, а пасть свирепо распахнулась, обнажив острые клыки!</p><p>Пока Вэй Усянь лихорадочно соображал, как поступить, тело его вдруг дёрнулось, словно кто-то отпихнул юношу:</p><p>– В сторону!</p><p>Лань Ванцзи оказался на месте Вэй Усяня. Тварь не упустила подходящей возможности и сомкнула челюсти на его ноге. Однако не так всё было просто: в последний момент Лань Ванцзи успел поставить на собственной ноге магический блок, не допускающий увечий.</p><p>– Лань Чжань! – Вэй Усянь кинулся на помощь.</p><p>Мгновение спустя магический барьер под неимоверной мощью челюстей древней твари раскололся, и клыки вонзились в плоть правой ноги Лань Ванцзи. Нога Вэй Усяня тут же заныла от боли, едва он увидел это. Но Лань Ванцзи, тем не менее, сохранял прежнее бесстрастное выражение лица, и лишь брови его слегка нахмурились. В следующую секунду тварь поволокла юношу прочь!</p><p>Судя по его размерам и предполагаемой мощи укуса, зверь мог бы с лёгкостью разорвать человека пополам. Но, к счастью, похоже, ему не нравилось жевать мясо с раздробленными костями, и, зажав жертву в пасти, мёртвую или ещё живую, тварь тащила её в свой панцирь, чтобы спокойно отобедать, а приложи она хоть немного больше силы, нога Лань Ванцзи с треском сломалась бы в нескольких местах. Жилище черепахи отличалось чрезвычайной прочностью, будучи непроницаемой для любого меча, и, если тварь всё-таки унесёт туда кого-то, ему ни за что не выбраться наружу!</p><p>– Нельзя допустить, чтобы она утащила Лань Чжаня! – Вэй Усянь неистово ринулся вперёд, и как раз в тот момент, когда зверь приготовился втянуть голову в панцирь, набросился на него и вцепился в клык на верхней челюсти.</p><p>– Вэй Ин!</p><p>– Я разожму челюсти, а ты быстро выбирайся из пасти!</p><p>Само собой разумеется, сила его была пренебрежимо мала по сравнению с силой твари, но в подобных обстоятельствах, когда дело касалось жизни и смерти, внутри Вэй Усяня неожиданно зародилась нечеловеческая мощь.</p><p>– Сейчас! – крикнул он и со всей силой упёрся ногами в черепаший панцирь.</p><p>Его руки словно приклеились к верхней челюсти: Вэй Усянь, будто шип, встал на пути головы зверя обратно в убежище, не позволяя ему утащить добычу внутрь и с аппетитом сожрать. Лань Ванцзи никак не думал, что Вэй Усянь сможет настигнуть тварь даже в такой ситуации, и на время лишился дара речи.</p><p>Вэй Усянь опасался, что зверь вырвется на свободу и либо откусит Лань Ванцзи ногу, либо живьем проглотит их обоих. Продолжая держаться правой рукой за верхний клык, он схватился левой за нижний и с силой потянул челюсти твари в противоположные стороны, словно всё его существование зависело от этого движения. Выступившие вены на лбу бешено пульсировали, словно вот-вот лопнут, а лицо окрасилось в кроваво-красный цвет.</p><p>Два ряда клыков уже весьма глубоко впивались в тело Лань Ванцзи, но, тем не менее, челюсти зверя постепенно поддавались!</p><p>Через мгновение тварь все-таки упустила свою добычу, и Лань Ванцзи с плеском упал в воду. Поняв, что тот спасен, Вэй Усянь тотчас же лишился своей едва ли не богоподобной мощи и, став более неспособным удерживать раскрытую пасть зверя, резко отнял руки. Верхние и нижние клыки твари с лязгом сомкнулись, будто огромный валун треснул на две части!</p><p>Вэй Усянь полетел следом за Лань Ванцзи, плюхнувшись в воду рядом, затем одним махом перевернулся на спину и, ухватив юношу одной рукой, погрёб второй к берегу. Он проплыл несколько метров, подняв высокую, изогнутую волну, выкатился на сушу и, закинув Лань Ванцзи себе на спину, припустился во всю прыть:</p><p> – Держись!</p><p>Лань Ванцзи выпалил:</p><p>– Ты?</p><p>– Ага, я! Приятно удивлён, да?</p><p>Болтаясь на его спине в разные стороны, Лань Ванцзи вдруг ответил, вспыхнув столь редкими для него проявлениями эмоций:</p><p>–  И что тут приятного?! Кто позволил тебе меня нести? Отпусти меня!</p><p>Рот Вэй Усяня не затыкался, даже когда его хозяин отчаянно спасал свою жизнь:</p><p>– Разве я не окажусь в постыдном положении, если отпущу тебя только потому, что ты так сказал?</p><p>Рёв зверя за их спинами сотрясал грудные клетки и барабанные перепонки юношей, а к глоткам подступала кровь. Вэй Усянь поспешил замолчать и сосредоточиться на бегстве.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи, видимо, тоже решил пока не спорить со своим транспортным средством и, обернувшись назад, напряженно проговорил:</p><p>– Она догоняет.</p><p>Вэй Усянь без устали нёсся вперед. Он намеренно проскальзывал в самые узкие щели, где не пройдёт черепаший панцирь. Парень замедлил шаг лишь тогда, когда рык твари затих вдалеке.</p><p>Вэй Усянь несколько расслабился и пошел пешком. Внезапно в нос ему ударил запах крови. Под рукой, заведённой назад, явственно ощущалось влажное пятно, а пальцы испачкались в красном.</p><p>Вэй Усянь подумал: «Плохо дело. Лань Чжаню скоро станет хуже», – вслух же произнёс:</p><p>– Ну всё… Здесь она не должна нас заметить.</p><p>Парень аккуратно спустил со спины Лань Ванцзи, тот не удержался на ногах и тяжело плюхнулся на землю.</p><p>– Судя по звукам, тварь вернулась обратно в пруд. Давай передохнём. В пещере множество запутанных гротов, даже если черепаха захочет погнаться за нами, она ещё не скоро нас обнаружит.</p><p>Болезненный стон сквозь зубы был ответом.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> Здесь и далее в главе использованы цитаты новеллы «Магистр дьявольского культа», автор Мосян Тунсю. Глава 53. Храбрость; из дунхуа (8-9 серии); CD-драмы (10 серия 2 сезона). Перевод команды YouNet Translate.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2">[2]</a>  <strong>Цунь</strong> – примерно 3,2 см.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Глава 16. Тень от Солнца. Ни одной хорошей новости</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a>– Не шевелись! Рана от зубов слишком глубокая, нужно закрепить ногу в одном положении, – Вэй Усянь опустился на колени рядом с Лань Ванцзи и аккуратно вытянул его повреждённую конечность.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи не сдержал болезненный стон, Вэй Усянь склонился и бегло оценил повреждения. Многострадальная нога и без того не зажила полностью, а теперь к тому же её прокусила тварь и пропитала вода. Белоснежные одежды Ордена Гусу Лань покрывали крупные пятна крови, а на ноге отчетливо виднелись ряды точечных проколов от клыков зверя.</p><p>Вэй Усянь стянул мягкий сапог, порвал ткань штанов и легко прощупал края ран на голени Лань Ванцзи: надо было выяснить, не забилась ли внутрь грязь или яд слюны монстра. Если раны не очистить, они начнут гноиться. Запустится воспалительный процесс, а в условиях изолированной пещеры юноши этого точно вылечить не смогут.</p><p>К счастью, проколы от клыков были чистыми, только кровь ещё сочилась тонкими струйками. Это было нормально или, как сказала бы Вэй Юнру, «допустимо», ведь кровью рана промывается сама собой. «Всё же, быть братом целителя крайне полезно. Я даже не знаю, откуда в моей голове все эти знания, но чувствую, что всё делаю правильно», – Вэй Усянь чуть усмехнулся своим мыслям. Лань Ванцзи же протестующе то ли застонал, то ли зарычал и попытался руками закрыть ногу.</p><p>– Лань Чжань, сиди спокойно. Своё право на сопротивление ты уже израсходовал, – Вэй Усянь оттолкнул его руки.</p><p> Сейчас он уж точно сделает так, как хочет, и позаботится, наконец, о сломанной ноге друга. Своим упрямством «второй нефрит клана Лань» без остатка исчерпал лимит его терпения. Лань Ванцзи в ответ тяжело выдохнул, но смирился с самоуправством воспитанника Юньмэн Цзян.</p><p>Вэй Усянь поднялся с колен и отправился на поиски чего-нибудь, что сможет стать шиной — фиксатором изувеченной конечности. Он обошёл весь грот, в котором они укрылись, но на глаза попадались только чахлые кустарники. Лишь после продолжительных поисков Вэй Усянь смог найти пару толстых прямых веток.</p><p>– Зачем это? – по лицу и длинным волосам Лань Ванцзи стекала крупными каплями вода, а голос звучал напряженно от плохо скрываемой боли.</p><p>– Чего ты всполошился? Надо позаботиться о твоей ноге. Если не привести её в порядок, останешься калекой, – Вэй Усянь вновь присел на корточки рядом с Лань Ванцзи и раздосадовано произнёс. – Придётся использовать то, что есть. Нашёл только сухие ветки.</p><p>Он тщательно протёр их от грязи краешком своих одежд:</p><p> – Бинтов не хватает. Лань Чжань, у тебя есть бечёвка или какой-нибудь длинный лоскут ткани? О, твоя лобная лента подойдёт! Одолжи-ка её ненадолго.</p><p>Вэй Усянь быстро потянулся и сорвал с Лань Ванцзи повязку. Тот же резко вскинул руку, в последний момент ухватился за край длинной белой полосы и возмущённо вскинулся на наглого парня:</p><p>– Вэй Ин! Ты что творишь?!</p><p>Вэй Усянь тянул ленту на себя, пытаясь образумить упрямца:</p><p>– Тц, Лань Чжань, ну что ты за человек?! Да будь она хоть из золота, разве лобная лента важнее твоей собственной ноги? Отдай сейчас же.</p><p>Не позволив Лань Ванцзи ответить, Вэй Усянь чуть отпустил свой конец ленты и мгновенно с силой дёрнул её на себя. Тонкая полоса выскользнула из пальцев «второго нефрита клана Лань» и упала на колени Вэй Усяню. А тот, не теряя ни минуты, ловко орудуя руками, закрепил повязкой и крепкими сучьями его голень в неподвижном состоянии.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи, у которого только что бесцеремонно отняли ленту, широко распахнул глаза:</p><p>– Вэй… Ин… Ты!..</p><p>Вэй Усянь, как раз закончивший вязать последний узел, похлопал его по плечу и с лёгкой улыбкой сказал:</p><p> – Я, я. В нашем положении не стоит беспокоиться о подобном. Ну да, лента испортится. Однако насколько бы ты ни обожал свою повязку, если она поможет вылечить твою же собственную ногу, это будет для неё достойным концом. Ты так не считаешь?</p><p>Лань Ванцзи в ответ издал тихий, явно обозначающий гневный протест звук и тяжело откинулся спиной на камень:</p><p>– Хф!</p><p>– Что это за запах? – Вэй Усянь вдруг почувствовал слабый травяной аромат. Он запустил пятерню за пазуху и выудил маленький мешочек розового шёлка. – Эй, ведь это набор лекарственных трав, который мне дала Аи!</p><p>Мешочек насквозь промок в озере и сейчас уныло болтался на растрепавшихся бахромчатых кисточках тонкой работы. «Спасибо, сестрёнка! Ты заботишься обо мне, даже когда тебя нет рядом!» – Вэй Усянь широко улыбнулся и мигом ослабил тесёмки. Внутри обнаружились засушенные толчёные травы.</p><p>– Лань Чжань, Лань Чжань, посмотри, у нас есть лекарства!</p><p>Адепт Гусу Лань забрал мешочек из его рук и внимательно осмотрел:</p><p>– Да, сбалансированный набор: остановит кровь, нейтрализует яд и не позволит ране воспалиться.</p><p>Заметив в утомлённом голосе Лань Ванцзи уважительные нотки, Вэй Усянь позволил себе гордую улыбку:</p><p>– Вот же! Я совершенно забыл о мешочке, а ведь сестрёнка дала мне его как раз для тебя, Лань Чжань! Когда вернёмся, надо будет обязательно поблагодарить Аи.</p><p>– Мгм, – согласился Лань Ванцзи и устало прикрыл глаза.</p><p>Краска стремительно покидала его и без того бледное лицо. На лбу выступила испарина, а тело начало мелко подрагивать. Лань Ванцзи поднёс руку ко рту и закашлялся.</p><p>Лицо Вэй Усяня приняло серьёзное выражение: «Вот ведь упрямый, он держится из последних сил». Он переждал приступ кашля друга и сказал:</p><p>– Так, а теперь давай, снимай.</p><p>– Что? – Лань Ванцзи нахмурился, но глаза не открыл. Только ладонь с силой прижимал к груди, будто не желая что-то выпустить из себя.</p><p> – Что «что»? Одежду! – Вэй Усянь изобразил недоумение, словно не понимает, почему он должен объяснять очевидное.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи в ужасе распахнул глаза и попытался отползти подальше:</p><p>– Вэй Ин, не смей!</p><p>Однако Вэй Усянь, похоже, не шутил, в самом деле намереваясь претворить свои слова в жизнь. Он одним прыжком оказался рядом с адептом Гусу Лань и повалил того на спину. А после, вцепившись руками в воротник мантии Лань Ванцзи, рывком распахнул её, оголив белоснежные плечи и грудь.</p><p>Судя по слабому сопротивлению, сил у Второго молодого господина Лань совсем не осталось. Он, оказавшись на земле в насильно раскрытой мантии, позеленел всем лицом:</p><p>– Вэй Ин! Что… что ты, во имя Небес, собираешься делать?</p><p>Тот же полностью стянул с Лань Ванцзи верхнее облачение и разорвал в лоскуты:</p><p>– Что я собираюсь делать? Здесь только мы одни, а я веду себя подобным образом – так что, ты думаешь, я собираюсь делать? – Вэй Усянь проникновенно заглянул в напуганные янтарные глаза. – Не волнуйся так, я быстро, – он победно улыбнулся и встал во весь рост. – Ну всё, ты готов! Теперь моя очередь раздеваться.</p><p>Парень пристально уставился в лицо Лань Ванцзи и развязал пояс своего ханьфу. Вэй Усянь подошёл ближе и прямо перед глазами Лань Ванцзи снял с себя влажную мантию, затем высоко занёс руку и медленно разжал пальцы, позволив ткани слоями опасть на землю.</p><p>Глубоко посаженные ключицы венчали мягко очерченный торс молодого человека, едва вышедшего из возраста мальчика, но по-прежнему пышущего юношеской кипучестью и удалью.</p><p>– Не… не подходи! – с растущей паникой в голосе Лань Ванцзи наблюдал за его действиями.</p><p>Лицо «второго нефрита клана Лань» то бледнело, то серело, то пунцовело. Казалось, кровь в его жилах неистово бурлила, грозя подняться и пойти горлом.</p><p>Вэй Усянь потер руки:</p><p>– А теперь, раз уж мы избавились от мантий, настала очередь штанов. Или, может, ты поможешь мне снять?</p><p>– Ты… – Лань Ванцзи хотел встать, но раненая нога вкупе с недавно пережитым сражением и бушевавшим внутри гневом сводили на нет все его усилия: чем больше он горячился, тем меньше у него получалось. Все тело Лань Ванцзи было измождено до крайности, и ярость, клокотавшая в его груди, нашла иной выход — он, в самом деле, отхаркнул кровь.</p><p>Вэй Усянь тут же опустился на корточки и нажал на несколько акупунктурных точек на его груди, все игривые нотки без следа исчезли из его голоса:</p><p>– Ну вот, вся застоявшаяся кровь вышла. Можешь не благодарить! Я тебе ещё наверху говорил, не надо упрямиться.</p><p>Выплюнув черно-красный сгусток, Лань Ванцзи ощутил, как боль и раздражение в его груди немедленно отступили. Вспомнив поведение Вэй Усяня, он наконец-то сообразил, что произошло:</p><p>– Ты всё это нарочно…</p><p> – Когда мы взбирались на гору Муси, я заметил, что ты выглядишь хуже, чем обычно. Аи предположила, что в твоей грудной клетке образовался застой дурной крови. Видишь, сестра была права, ты выплюнул его, и тебе сразу стало лучше, – Вэй Усянь принялся разбирать разорванную мантию Гусу Лань, откладывая в сторону лоскуты, которые можно будет использовать как замену бинтов.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи понимал, что Вэй Усянь поступил так исключительно из благих побуждений, но, тем не менее, немного возмутился:</p><p>– Не мог бы ты больше не шутить так, пожалуйста!..</p><p>Вэй Усянь возразил:</p><p>– Застой дурной крови чрезвычайно вредит телу, но зато с легкостью покидает его при испуге. Не волнуйся, меня не привлекают мужчины. К тому же, я бы ни за что не воспользовался ситуацией и ничего бы с тобой не сделал.</p><p>– Вздор! – лицо Лань Ванцзи вновь приняло безразличное выражение.</p><p>«Э? Лань Чжань, кажется, сегодня в особенно неблагодушном расположении духа», – отметил Вэй Усянь и прекратил оправдываться:</p><p>– Ладно, ладно, вздор так вздор. Я убожество. Самое настоящее убожество.</p><p>Почему-то эта характеристика (если так можно назвать подобное обращение), данная ему Лань Ванцзи за неблагопристойное поведение, сейчас не показалась обидной. Парень тепло улыбнулся, вспоминая, при каких обстоятельствах впервые услышал «убожество».</p><p>Тут Вэй Усянь вдруг почувствовал подземный холодок, крадущийся по его спине, и невольно поёжился:</p><p>– Тц, что-то я замёрз. Разведу огонь.</p><p>Он тотчас же поднялся, вновь прошёлся по гроту, собрав сучьев и опавшей листвы, и еще раз нарисовал на своей ладони заклинание огненного талисмана. Сухие ветки с треском занялись огнём, время от времени испуская искры.</p><p>– Ну вот, намного теплее, – Вэй Усянь протянул руки к пламени. – Лань Чжань, садись ближе.</p><p>– Зачем? – настороженный янтарный взгляд метнулся к воспитаннику Юньмэн Цзян.</p><p>– Зачем? – удивлённо переспросил Вэй Усянь. – Нанесу тебе лекарственные травы, конечно, – он слегка потянулся и поднял с земли обронённый шёлковый мешочек сестры.</p><p>Вэй Усянь растёр в руках лекарственные растения и показал Лань Ванцзи серовато-зеленую кашицу в ладони:</p><p>– Вот, видишь, лекарство.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи, наконец, пересел ближе к костру. Вэй Усянь тут же оказался рядом и принялся аккуратно наносить лекарственное снадобье на три глубоких, зияющих прокуса от клыков зверя. Раны едва перестали кровоточить. Это радовало.</p><p>– Постой, – белоснежные пальцы коснулись руки Вэй Усяня.</p><p>– М? Что такое?</p><p>– Дай мне травы.</p><p>– Ты что, хочешь сам нанести?</p><p>Не произнося больше ни слова, Лань Ванцзи взял из его ладони часть трав и прижал к груди Вэй Усяня.</p><p>Тот вздрогнул всем телом и вскрикнул:</p><p>– Ай! Больно!</p><p>Вэй Усянь совсем позабыл о свежем клейме от тавра на своей груди. Между тем ожог до сих пор кровоточил и также вымок в воде.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи убрал руку.</p><p>Вэй Усянь стиснул зубы и лишь пару раз цыкнул:</p><p>– Мне лекарство не нужно! Эта Ван Линцзяо настоящая гадюка. Даже в момент опасности решилась вредить другим! Такой ожог на мне оставила… А! Как больно! – Он постепенно отодрал от ожога лекарственные растения, прилипшие к коже, и приложил их к ноге Лань Ванцзи. – Вот, остальное тебе. Обо мне не беспокойся. Я часто ранюсь, но все равно продолжаю плавать в Озере Лотоса, так что давно уже привык к подобному. К тому же, мешочек совсем маленький, думаю, трём дырам в твоей ноге они нужнее… Ай!</p><p>Вэй Усянь повёл плечом и зашипел от боли, неосторожно прикоснувшись к груди.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи помрачнел:</p><p>– Ты знал, что будет больно. В следующий раз не будь таким безрассудным.</p><p>Ожог вновь будто загорелся, и Вэй Усянь прижал руку к груди, прикрыв глаза. Не успей он хотя бы на секунду, эта печать красовалась бы на лице сестры. Парень стиснул зубы и пообещал себе при первой же возможности поквитаться с Ван Линцзяо, вслух же произнёс:</p><p> – Но что мне ещё оставалось делать? Я никак не мог позволить ей навредить сестре! Если ты считаешь иначе, не хочу тебя разочаровать, но я и сам не впадаю в восторг, когда меня прижигают раскалённым железом. Но кто же знал, что Ван Линцзяо настолько бесчеловечна, что готова ставить людям клеймо прямо на глаза. Аи и так будет себя винить из-за этого ранения, но лучше уж шрам останется на моей груди, чем на её лице!</p><p>– Этот след на твоём теле тоже останется на всю жизнь? – голос Лань Ванцзи звучал бесцветно, но глаза смотрели внимательно.</p><p>Вэй Усянь только усмехнулся, обрабатывая раны друга: </p><p>– Ничего, уверен, сестрёнка что-нибудь придумает, и шрама не останется. Ну а если и останется, то не на лице, да и я – мужчина. Останется след, ну и что? Разве может мужчина в своей жизни обойтись без пары увечий и шрамов? Зато теперь будет чем похвастаться перед девушками.</p><p>Очередное «Вздор!» Лань Ванцзи стало ответом на бахвальство парня.</p><p>– Кстати сказать, я, конечно, знал, что ваш Орден Гусу Лань больше всего заботится о внешнем обличии, но не думал, что если стянуть лобную ленту или мантию, можно тебя разозлить до такой степени, – Вэй Усянь, посмеиваясь, отряхнул руки от лекарств.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи, не говоря ни слова, медленно занёс ладонь и сильно ударил его по руке. Он попал прямо по ране от стрелы.</p><p>Вэй Усянь громко вскрикнул:</p><p>– Лань Чжань, больно! Чего дерёшься?</p><p>– Хф, – тот недовольно буркнул.</p><p>– Ну почему ты такой человек? Мы ведь с тобой вместе спаслись от смерти, – Вэй Усянь прижал левое предплечье плотнее к себе, будто баюкая. – Я всего лишь стянул с тебя ленту… ну, и мантию тоже… А ты меня ударил! – Он обиженно насупился и отвернулся, а после потихоньку отполз в сторону. – Хорошо, хорошо! Я знаю, что ты терпеть меня не можешь, поэтому отсяду подальше. Не подходи сюда! И не дерись больше, мне очень больно.</p><p>Кровь по краям отверстия от стрелы в мягких тканях предплечья уже запеклась, потому Вэй Усянь почти забыл про раненую руку. Но сейчас боль чётко о ней напомнила. Кроме того, ожог от клейма находился на левой же стороне груди, поэтому начинал ныть каждый раз, когда он шевелил рукой.</p><p>Вэй Усянь подобрал порванные на лоскуты одежды и здоровой рукой перекинул их Лань Ванцзи:</p><p>– Перевяжи рану сам. Я не буду приближаться к тебе.</p><p>Свою мантию и нижнюю рубашку Вэй Усянь подвинул ближе к костру, чтобы поскорее просушить от воды.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи принялся аккуратно перебинтовывать прокушенную ногу и только сильнее сжимал губы, чтобы не дать вырваться болезненным стонам. Вэй Усянь молча наблюдал за ним, слегка поглаживая рану от стрелы. Рука начинала потихоньку неметь – дурной знак. Парень нахмурился и принялся пристально осматривать дыру. Вокруг отверстия было небольшое покраснение, но следов заражения или гноения не наблюдалось.</p><p>Вдруг раздался тихий голос Лань Ванцзи:</p><p>– Как твоя рука?</p><p>– А? Терпимо. Надеюсь, стрела не была отравленной. Противоядия у меня с собой нет.</p><p>– Отравлена?! – Лань Ванцзи дернулся всем телом, будто хотел моментально подскочить к парню, но лишь от боли прикусил губу, не выпуская стон. Крупные капли пота выступили на его лбу.</p><p>– Эй-эй, осторожнее! Тебе нельзя двигаться! Сиди спокойнее, – Вэй Усянь вскинул голову и чуть прищурился. – Орден Цишань Вэнь наносит на наконечники стрел слабую настойку аконита для ослабления жертвы. Хочется верить, что они травят не все стрелы подряд, – он хмыкнул и протянул вновь озябшие руки к огню.</p><p> «Аконит!» – взгляд Лань Ванцзи метнулся к мешочку лекарственного снадобья. Он был пуст и бесполезен.</p><p>– Как узнать, отравлен ли ты? – Лань Ванцзи будто с сожалением смотрел на свою перебинтованную ногу.</p><p>Травяная мазь на ранах, если и не успела полностью впитаться в кожу, то пропитала собой повязки. Лекарства, способного остановить действие яда, у них действительно не осталось.</p><p>–  Ну, если через пару часов у меня не отнимутся руки или ноги, значит, я здоров, – Вэй Усянь усмехнулся, словно всё это не имело никакого значения.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи же от бессилия прикрыл глаза и вознёс богам молитву, прося помочь не себе, но Вэй Усяню.</p><p>Прошло некоторое время, никто из них так и не подал голоса. В безмолвии пещеры только весёлый треск костра да звон разбивающихся о землю капель воды с высокого свода нарушали тишину. Вэй Усянь от скуки принялся вести им подсчёт, но сбился где-то на второй тысяче и бросил это бесполезное занятие.</p><p>– Кстати, Лань Чжань, давно хотел спросить о твоей ленте, – Вэй Усянь нарушил молчание первым. – Почему ты так печёшься о ней? Насколько же она драгоценная?</p><p>Адепт Облачных Глубин ничего не ответил, только бросил острый взгляд на воспитанника Ордена Юньмэн Цзян.</p><p>– Я знаю общее значение вашей лобной ленты – «Сдерживай себя», правильно? – Вэй Усянь вопросительно уставился на Лань Ванцзи, и тот всё же утвердительно кивнул в ответ. – Ещё в «Сборнике о благовоспитанности» сказано: «Недопустимо прикасаться к ней человеку другой судьбы». Ты поэтому так остро реагируешь на всё, что с ней связано? Кроме того, не считаешь ли ты, что наказание в виде переписывания огромного сборника правил вашего ордена аж четыре (четыре!) раза всего лишь за помощь другу на диктанте – это слишком жестоко?</p><p>– Не Хуайсан никогда не преодолеет свои слабости, если не будет прилежен в учёбе. Ему надо было готовиться лучше, а не просить кого-то подсказывать ему на экзамене.</p><p>Вэй Усянь насупился, вспомнив проведённый месяц в библиотеке Облачных глубин, когда он едва не умер от скуки.</p><p> – Что же до ленты, то прямое значение ты выразил правильно, а вот цитату из «Сборника о благовоспитанности» привёл неверную.</p><p>– А? Неверную? – Вэй Усянь вскинулся, тут же забыв о своей обиде.</p><p>– Правильно будет: «Недопустимо прикасаться к лобной ленте Гусу Лань кому-то помимо человека, с которым вы связаны судьбой», – Лань Ванцзи опустил нечитаемый взгляд на собственную ногу, сейчас перевязанную этой самой лентой, но лицо его по-прежнему было бесстрастным.</p><p>– «Человек, с которым связаны судьбой»… – в задумчивости Вэй Усянь тоже уставился на ленту Гусу Лань и проговорил невыразительным голосом. – О, значит, в моих экземплярах «Сборника о благовоспитанности» ошибка.</p><p>– Я исправил.</p><p>– Угу, спасибо. Пропустил всего один иероглиф, а значение полностью изменилось, – парень благодарно кивнул, всё так же рассматривая жёсткую шину на сломанной ноге Лань Ванцзи. – Так вот оно что... вот оно какое – правильное значение… «человек, связанный с тобой судьбой».</p><p>Вэй Усянь внезапно вскинул абсолютно ошалелый взгляд на Лань Ванцзи и едва слышно произнёс:</p><p>– О, Небеса, это же ТАКОЕ значение!</p><p>Парень густо покраснел, задохнулся, вскочил на ноги и принялся беспокойно метаться по пещере: «Человек, связанный судьбой» - это же предназначенный судьбой человек! Тот, что должен стать спутником на стезе самосовершенствования! Тот, кого полюбишь всем сердцем!»</p><p>Лань Ванцзи всё это время с бесстрастным лицом наблюдал за скачущими эмоциями Вэй Усяня. Вот только, если бы воспитанник Ордена Юньмэн Цзян остановился на миг и внимательнее присмотрелся к нему, то заметил бы весёлые смешинки в глубине янтарных глаз.</p><p>Внезапно Вэй Усянь остановился напротив костра и взъерошил волосы здоровой рукой: «О, Боги, и как только Лань Чжань не прибил меня до сих пор? Повязка, оказывается, – вещь исключительно личная, а ведь я уже дважды бездумно сдёргивал её с головы Лань Чжаня».</p><p>«Ну, раз не убил, значит, всё списал на неудачные стечения обстоятельств», – решил для себя Вэй Усянь и плюхнулся на землю рядом с Лань Ванцзи:</p><p>– Я понял. Впредь буду осторожнее.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи недоуменно взглянул на парня, которого жизнь, кажется, ничему не учила; кто забывал, как именно получил свои раны, едва они затягивались; кто, не обращая внимания на чувства окружающих, вторгался в их личное пространство с сияющей улыбкой на губах. Невозможный человек!</p><p>– Эй, почему ты так смотришь на меня? – настроение Вэй Усяня по непонятным для него самого причинам было замечательным.</p><p> Едва он вознамерился растянуть губы в широкой ухмылке, как вдруг увидел, что Лань Ванцзи склонил голову.</p><p>С неподдельным удивлением наблюдая за действиями Второго молодого господина Лань, Вэй Усянь мгновение спустя завопил:</p><p>– А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А, ты чего! Чего ты кусаешься?! Прекрати! Прекрати-прекрати-прекрати!!</p><p>Лань Ванцзи глубоко вонзил зубы в место чуть пониже локтя Вэй Усяня, крепко вцепившись ему в здоровую руку. Услышав вопли, он не только не прекратил, но еще сильнее сжал челюсти.</p><p>– Не перестанешь?! Тогда я сейчас лягну тебя! Хватит кусаться! Хватит! Думаешь, я не стану пинаться лишь потому, что ты раненый?!</p><p>Пинаться он, конечно же, не стал, только левой рукой пытался отпихнуть от себя голову Лань Ванцзи. Правда, любое движение раненой конечностью отдавалось жуткой болью во всём теле, поэтому и сопротивляться получалось слабо:</p><p>– Я пойду прочь! Прочь!!! Уйду, уйду, уйду, куда подальше, только перестань!!!!!! А-А-А-А-А!!! Лань Чжань, ты совсем спятил сегодня!!!!!! Собака!!! Ты собака!!!!!! Хватит кусаться!!!</p><p>Когда Лань Ванцзи, наконец, закончил сходить с ума и накусался вдоволь, Вэй Усянь подскочил до потолка и, трясясь и спотыкаясь, нырнул в противоположный угол пещеры:</p><p>– Не подходи!</p><p>Лань Ванцзи неспешно выпрямился, привел в порядок волосы и, не говоря ни слова, спокойно уставился себе под ноги, словно тот, кто только что ругался, дрался и вонзал зубы в плоть других людей, не имел к нему ни малейшего отношения.</p><p>Вэй Усянь взглянул на след от укуса на своей руке и, по-прежнему дрожа, съежился всем телом. Продолжив шевелить угли в костре, он непонимающе подумал: «Почему Лань Чжань так ведет себя? Конечно, он спас меня, но ведь позже, получается, я тоже его спас? Я не то чтобы жду от него благодарности или чего-то подобного, но почему мы не можем стать друзьями даже после всего, что случилось? Неужели я действительно… Неужели я и впрямь настолько надоедлив, что Лань Чжань меня ненавидит?!»</p><p>Его сомнения в самом себе внезапно прервал голос Лань Ванцзи:</p><p> – Спасибо.</p><p>Вэй Усянь решил, что ослышался:</p><p>– А? Что?</p><p>Он поднял глаза на Лань Ванцзи и встретил такой же прямой открытый взгляд.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи со всей серьезностью повторил:</p><p> – Ты спас меня. Спасибо.</p><p>Заметив, как низко он опустил голову, Вэй Усянь не на шутку испугался, что сейчас тот в знак благодарности встанет перед ним на колени:</p><p>– Не стоит, не стоит. Есть у меня один пунктик: я не выношу, когда люди вдруг принимаются благодарить меня, особенно когда кто-то вроде тебя выражает свою признательность со столь торжественным видом. Мне становится настолько не по себе, что даже в дрожь бросает. А вставать на колени, тем более, необязательно.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи безразличным тоном ответил:</p><p>– Ты слишком много воображаешь. Даже если бы я и намеревался поклониться тебе, то все равно не смог бы пошевелиться.</p><p>– Ну, тогда ладно.</p><p>Похоже, Лань Ванцзи, наконец-то, вернулся в своё обычное состояние. Вэй Усянь настолько обрадовался, что вновь подсел к Лань Ванцзи, осторожно попросив:</p><p>– Только не кусайся снова. Это больно.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи только хмыкнул в ответ.</p><p>Вэй Усянь был из тех людей, кто обожал находиться рядом с другими, и, хотя слабая боль от укуса до сих пор напоминала ему, что Лань Чжань ещё совсем недавно пребывал в бешенстве, даже перспектива быть вновь укушенным ощущалась слабее, чем желание чувствовать рядом тепло другого человека.</p><p>– Твоя рука, – тихий голос Лань Ванцзи заставил Вэй Усяня слегка вздрогнуть.</p><p>– Что? А, рука! – Он проследил взгляд «второго нефрита клана Лань» и понял, что тот спрашивает о простреленном предплечье. – Похоже, всё хорошо. Видимо, мне сильно повезло, раз стрела была чистой.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи спокойно кивнул, устало прикрыл глаза и будто облегчённо выдохнул.</p><p>Вэй Усянь пошевелил сучья в костре и задумчиво произнёс:</p><p>– Аи и остальные выбрались отсюда, и, значит, за день-два они спустятся с горы. Само собой разумеется, они не вернутся с вестями в Орден Цишань Вэнь, а сразу отправятся по своим резиденциям. Однако мечи у них отобрали, поэтому я не знаю, как долго им придётся искать помощи. Надеюсь, в дороге с ними ничего не случится.</p><p>Он почувствовал, как сжалось беспокойством его сердце: «Боги, помогите Аи добраться до дома без сложностей!»</p><p>Вэй Усянь понимал, что сейчас на хрупкие плечи его сестрёнки легла непростая задача – донести рассказ обо всём происшедшем на горе Муси до Пристани Лотоса и вернуться с подмогой. «Вот только, успеет ли она?» – Вэй Усянь бросил взгляд сперва на неестественно бледное лицо Лань Ванцзи, потом на его изувеченную ногу.</p><p> – Да уж, в таком состоянии нам только и остаётся, что ждать спасения, – он осмотрел себя и невесело усмехнулся: один без нормально действующей ноги, второй – без руки. – Ничего, надо всего лишь подождать – Аи справится.</p><p>Про себя же Вэй Усянь добавил: «А если и не справится, так хотя бы спасётся сама».</p><p>– Твою сестру зовут Вэй Аи? – неожиданно спросил Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– Ага, имя в быту – Юнру.</p><p>– Вы очень близки.</p><p>– Ещё бы! Мы же близнецы, я на 5 минут старше. Я всегда чувствую её, а она меня, – не успел Вэй Усянь закончить свою мысль, как тут же понял, что говорит неправду.</p><p>Он скрипнул зубами, проклиная свою слепоту. Почему, когда это особенно нужно, он не видит дальше собственного носа? Юнру в последние дни не отходила от него ни на шаг, при любом шорохе вздрагивала, точно пугливый заяц, прижималась к нему, а ещё попросилась на усиленные тренировки. Как он мог не заметить её нервозность?! Почему не спросил, не помог? Вэй Усяню захотелось отвесить себе подзатыльник. И ведь случилась не безделица, не обычная ссора! Из дерзких высказываний Вэнь Чао и пары вскользь обронённых слов Цзинь Цзысюаня Вэй Усянь понял, что Юнру чудом избежала насилия!</p><p>Эмоции накатили волной и раскрасили тёмные своды пещеры в грязный оттенок алого. Вэй Усянь с трудом сдерживался: попадись ему сейчас в руки Вэнь Чао, от него и целого куска плоти не останется!</p><p>«Да уж конечно, «не останется». Где ты, а где он? Не забывай, что ты заперт в пещере, герой», – он зло одёрнул себя. – «Где ты был, когда сестре было плохо, и чем занимался?» Парень с силой хлопнул себя по лбу и уронил голову на руки. Вместо того, чтобы защищать самого близкого человека, он носился за монстрами Вэнь Чао, флиртовал с девушками и обращал внимание на других адептов, прибывших на перевоспитание. На всех, кроме сестры.</p><p>Радовало одно – его ошибка не стала роковой. «Небеса защитили сестрёнку! Надо будет поблагодарить Цзинь Цзысюаня при следующей встрече», – он теперь в долгу перед наследником Ордена Ланьлин Цзинь. Настроение испортилось окончательно, этот высокомерный наглец Цзинь Цзысюань не только спас Юнру, но и ткнул его самого носом в его разгильдяйство. И ведь был абсолютно прав!</p><p>Вэй Усянь тяжело вздохнул. В нужный момент Цзысюань шепнул ему, что успел вовремя и предотвратил беду. Тем не менее, оставались неясными некоторые моменты. Во-первых, что там вообще произошло и почему о случившемся знает Цзинь Цзысюань, а не он сам? Во-вторых, как теперь остановить слухи и заставить молчать кучу учеников и адептов Цишань Вэнь, собственными ушами слышавших бахвальство Вэнь Чао, порочащее доброе имя его сестры?</p><p>Бешенство и бессилие тяжёлыми молотами ударили в сердце. Он не смог защитить Юнру тогда и вот снова подверг опасности, отправив одну добираться домой.</p><p>– Надеюсь, с ней все хорошо, – сухая ветка в огне с громким треском лопнула, Вэй Усянь невидяще уставился не неё. – Лань Чжань, спасибо, что вступился за сестру.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи внимательно посмотрел на профиль парня, сидящего рядом. Вид у него был до того несчастным, что невольно захотелось поддержать и ободрить. Вот только ни того, ни другого делать он не умел, поэтому только тихо произнёс своё обычное:</p><p>– Мгм.</p><p>Странно, но этого хватило, чтобы Вэй Усянь усмехнулся. Правда, усмешка вышла кривой:</p><p>– Надо не забыть поблагодарить Цзинь Цзысюаня. Не ожидал от него подобной стойкости.</p><p>«Эх, видимо, придётся пересмотреть своё отношение к нему», – Вэй Усянь чуть нахмурился и потёр пальцами точку между бровей, словно у него внезапно разболелась голова.</p><p>– Скажи, Лань Чжань, неужели ты и правда не знал о том, что у меня сестра есть? – Вэй Усянь внезапно развеселился, вспомнив вытянувшееся лицо Лань Ванцзи, когда он осознал, что за девушка стоит перед ним. – Разве Сичэнь не говорил тебе о ней? Они неплохо знакомы.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи ничего не ответил, только отвернулся в другую сторону, а Вэй Усянь усмехнулся:</p><p>– Столько было возможностей познакомиться – в Облачных глубинах, на празднике в Фухуа, здесь, в конце концов. Как же так вышло, что ты единственный оставался в неведении?</p><p>Парень бросил задорный взгляд на соседа. Не дождавшись ответа или хотя бы какой-то реакции, он тихонько хихикнул:</p><p>– Ну и ладно. Мы с Аи очень похожи. Она у меня красавица, да?</p><p>– Мгм.</p><p>– Аи сильно переживала о твоей ноге. Ты её не подпускал к себе, а она досаду срывала на мне, – Вэй Усянь весело рассмеялся и добавил. – Жестокий ты.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи в ответ хмыкнул и кивнул.</p><p>– Сестрёнка – отличный целитель. Если бы ты позволил ей сразу осмотреть свою ногу, уже давно бы поправился, – парень покачал головой, вздохнул: если всё продолжится такими же темпами, вскоре люди начнут складывать сказки об упрямстве одного из нефритов клана Лань.</p><p>Вэй Усянь озабоченно произнес:</p><p>– Мне кажется, нам придется провести под землей довольно долго, поэтому мы должны подумать, что делать дальше, – немного помолчав, он продолжил. – К счастью, монстр сидит в своем озере и не пытается преследовать нас. Но плохая новость в том, что сидит он там безвылазно и неусыпно сторожит свои владения, включая проход на дне, поэтому нам отсюда никак не выбраться.</p><p>– Возможно, это не монстр. Кого он тебе напоминает?</p><p>Вэй Усянь воскликнул:</p><p>– Черепаху!</p><p>– Существует небесное создание, которое выглядит точно так же.</p><p>– Ты о добром божестве — Черной Черепахе? – Вэй Усянь удивлённо приподнял брови.</p><p>Черная Черепаха, Сюаньу, или Черепаха Преисподней, Сюаньмин, являлась помесью черепахи и змеи; водяным божеством, проживающим в Северном море. Поскольку Преисподняя также находилась на Севере, это существо иначе называли Чёрным Воином Севера.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи кивнул.</p><p>Вэй Усянь мельком обнажил зубы в улыбке:</p><p>– Разве может доброе божество выглядеть подобным образом? У него ведь рот, полный острых клыков. А еще он питается человеческой плотью. Как-то не очень вяжется с образом из легенд.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи вновь согласился:</p><p>– Конечно же, это не истинная Чёрная Черепаха. Это просто-напросто существо, чей процесс превращения в божество не завершился, и вместо этого оно обратилось навкой. Другими словами, это искажённая Чёрная Черепаха.</p><p>– Искажённая?</p><p>– Я читал о ней в древнем фолианте. Четыреста лет назад в Цишане появилась «ложная Чёрная Черепаха» и принялась бесчинствовать. Она была настолько огромной, что с удовольствием пожирала живых людей. Один заклинатель назвал ее «Черепаха-Губительница».</p><p>– Выходит, существо, на которое Вэнь Чао заставил нас охотиться, – четырехсотлетняя Черепаха-Губительница?</p><p>– Её размер оказался больше, чем указано в книге, но, думаю, это она.</p><p>– Все-таки ей уже четыреста лет, неудивительно, что она подросла. Значит, тогда Черепаху-Губительницу не убили?</p><p>– Нет. Несколько заклинателей объединились в союз для её убийства, но в ту пору как раз приключилась зима. Стоял лютый мороз, а как-то раз пошел сильнейший снег. Черепаха-Губительница внезапно исчезла, и с тех пор её никто не видел.</p><p>– Зимняя спячка? – Вэй Усянь задумчиво потёр подбородок. – Допустим, Черепаха-Губительница впала в спячку, но ведь она не могла проспать так долго – целых четыреста лет? Как думаешь, раз уж этот монстр живьем пожирал людей, скольких ему удалось сожрать?</p><p>– В исторических архивах записано, что каждый раз, выбираясь на поверхность, она пожирала как минимум двести-триста человек; чаще всего это были целые поселки или деревни. За несколько нападений на людей она сожрала не меньше пяти тысяч человек.</p><p>Вэй Усянь невесело усмехнулся:</p><p>– Ага, так значит, всё дело в том, что она наелась до отвала. Если бы она была голодна, то и тебя бы сожрала.</p><p>По всей видимости, монстру нравилось затаскивать жертву в свой панцирь целиком, возможно, чтобы оставить кушанье на потом и медленно растягивать удовольствие. Также вероятно, что четыреста лет назад она в один присест слопала слишком много спрятанного в панцире корма и по сей день не переварила его.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи проигнорировал Вэй Усяня, и тот продолжил:</p><p>– Кстати, о еде. Ты когда-нибудь практиковал инедию? В таком положении мы продержимся без воды и пищи ещё около трёх-четырёх дней, – Вэй Усянь длинно выдохнул. – И если Вэнь Чао и его шайка в панике разбежались, а теперь наблюдают со стороны или же вовсе оставят нас без внимания, это будет наилучшим исходом событий, ведь тогда остается подождать три-четыре дня, и, возможно, от других кланов придет подмога. Вот только боюсь, что клан Вэнь не только откажется содействовать в вызволении, но и примется вставлять палки в колёса. И тогда, если другие кланы, включая Орден Гусу Лань и Орден Юньмэн Цзян, столкнутся с противодействием клана Вэнь, нам придется ждать намного дольше, чем три-четыре дня.</p><p>Вэй Усянь взял ветку и нарисовал на земле схематичную карту, а затем начал соединять между собой несколько точек и приговаривать:</p><p>– От горы Муси до Гусу идти ближе, чем до Юньмэна; думается мне, адепты твоего ордена явятся раньше всех. Нужно просто подождать. Даже если они не придут, то самое большее — еще пара дней — и Аи доберется до Пристани Лотоса. Она находчивая и ловкая, людям Ордена Цишань Вэнь её не удержать, так что нам не о чём волноваться. Уверен, сестрёнка сможет позвать дядю Цзян.</p><p> Лань Ванцзи опустил глаза и с болезненным видом тихо произнёс:</p><p>– Мы не дождёмся.</p><p>– Что? – Вэй Усянь непонимающе уставился на друга.</p><p>– Облачные Глубины… сожжены, – голос Ванцзи на мгновение дрогнул.</p><p> Вэй Усянь осторожно спросил:</p><p>– Но ведь люди всё ещё живы?.. Твой дядя, твой брат.</p><p>Он посчитал, что даже несмотря на тяжелое ранение Главы Ордена Гусу Лань, отца Лань Ванцзи, общее положение дел держат в своих руках Лань Цижэнь и Лань Сичэнь. Но Лань Ванцзи без всякого выражения ответил:</p><p>– Отца скоро не станет. Брат пропал без вести.</p><p>– Вот как… – ветка в руке Вэй Усяня, которой он беспорядочно водил по земле, застыла.</p><p>Во время подъема на гору Не Хуайсан сказал ему, что Глава Ордена Гусу Лань серьёзно ранен. Но Вэй Усянь не думал, что раны настолько серьёзны, что его «скоро не станет». Возможно, Лань Ванцзи получил известие о скорой кончине отца совсем недавно, лишь пару дней назад.</p><p>«Дом сожгли, отец находится при смерти, брат и вовсе пропал, да и сам он тяжело ранен. Нет ничего удивительного в том, что сегодня он столь подавлен и вспыльчив сверх меры», – Вэй Усянь чувствовал себя крайне неловко, не зная, как ему стоит реагировать. Он в растерянности обернулся и в тот же миг застыл как вкопанный. Пламя огня озаряло лицо Лань Ванцзи, отчего тот еще более походил на нефритовую статую, на щеке которой сиял отчетливо заметный в свете костра след от слезы.</p><p>Вэй Усянь застыл на мгновение, а в душе его раздался крик: «Ай-яй-яй, убейте меня! Лань Чжань… плачет?! Что же…»</p><p> Воспитанник гордого Юньмэн Цзян, Вэй Усянь больше всего на свете не выносил вида чужих слёз. Будь то девушка или мужчина, едва он видел плачущего, как ему непременно нужно было утешить или рассмешить человека, чтобы от смеха стало невозможно плакать. Однако сейчас, учитывая положение, в котором оказался Лань Ванцзи, любые утешения звучали бы для него блеклыми и бесполезными.</p><p>Вэй Усянь не знал, куда ему деться, он тут же отвернулся и лишь через некоторое время проговорил:</p><p>– Слушай, Лань Чжань…</p><p>Лань Ванцзи ледяным тоном прервал его:</p><p>– Замолчи.</p><p>– …Ладно.</p><p>От костра раздался громкий треск, а затем и тихий голос Лань Ванцзи:</p><p>– Вэй Ин, ты и в самом деле невыносимый человек.</p><p>– О… – Вэй Усянь не нашёл слов для ответа.</p><p>Он внимательно взглянул на Лань Ванцзи и подумал: «На Лань Чжаня обрушилось столько бед, что его душа измучилась до смерти, да ещё я к нему привязался; не удивительно, что он столь сердит; с такой раной на ноге у него нет сил, чтобы меня побить, остаётся только кусать… Видимо, мне действительно стоит оставить его в покое, так будет лучше».</p><p>Однако его решимости хватило ненадолго, Вэй Усянь всё же не выдержал и вновь заговорил:</p><p>– Вообще-то я не собирался тебе надоедать… Я просто хотел спросить, не замёрз ли ты. Твоя одежда испорчена, а вот моя просохла, нижнюю рубаху можешь надеть, а верхнюю я оставлю себе, – парень чуть замялся, но пояснил. – Да, я знаю, что нижняя рубаха надевалась прямо на голое тело, но верхняя одежда так запачкалась, что ты не сможешь…</p><p>– Давай.</p><p>Вэй Усянь едва ощутимо облегчённо выдохнул, голос Лань Ванцзи звучал обычно.</p><p>– Хорошо, хорошо, – Вэй Усянь отнял от огня просохшую белую рубаху и передал её соседу. – Вот.</p><p>Он накинул на собственные плечи верхнюю мантию и отошёл подальше:</p><p>– Ну, тогда отдыхай, а я покараулю снаружи.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Сегодня четвёртый день, как мы застряли в этой пещере, – Вэй Усянь ворошил ветки в костре.</p><p>– Как ты посчитал? – в пещеру не попадал ни солнечный, ни лунный свет, потому удивление Лань Ванцзи было абсолютно обоснованным.</p><p>Вэй Усянь усмехнулся:</p><p>– По тому, как ты спишь! Адепты Ордена Гусу Лань живут по распорядку, от которого волосы встают дыбом. Каждый раз ровно в назначенное время вы засыпаете и точно так же без напоминания просыпаетесь. Наблюдая за тем, сколько раз ты заснул и проснулся, я сосчитал прошедшие дни.</p><p>За эти три дня Лань Ванцзи удалось прийти в себя, и раны на его ноге постепенно затягивались, поэтому скоро он вновь начал заниматься медитативными техниками для восстановления сил.</p><p>За это время юноши множество раз возвращались к чёрному пруду на разведку. Черепаха-Губительница утащила все трупы в свой панцирь и теперь огромной чёрной горой возвышалась над поверхностью пруда, похожая на непотопляемый корабль. Сначала они даже слышали из панциря глухие чавкающие звуки, затем вместо них послышался мерный храп, похожий на приглушённые раскаты грома: судя по всему, животное заснуло.</p><p> – Черепаха-Губительница последние пару дней находится в неподвижности. Думаю, нам стоит воспользоваться моментом, пока животное спит, и проплыть под водой к гроту, – Лань Ванцзи делал точечный массаж повреждённой ноге, стимулируя циркуляцию крови.</p><p>– Там не проплыть. Эта чёртова тварь очень чутко спит. Каждый раз, когда я ныряю, она меня тут же замечает. Если её не убить, мы не сможем выбраться.</p><p>– Значит, нам остаётся только одно. Придумать способ её убить. Шкура этого монстра очень твёрдая, однако в последней битве я видел уязвимое место без чешуи прямо под шеей.</p><p>– Хм… Неплохо. Обычно, чем прочнее панцирь, тем нежнее тело, прячущееся под ним. Так, если нанести туда удар… – Вэй Усянь оживился хорошим новостям: похоже, это был единственный способ убить черепаху.</p><p>– Да, но нужно ранить зверя изнутри, – Лань Ванцзи тонкой веткой нарисовал на земле тело черепахи и отметил крестом, где увидел незащищённое чешуёй место. – Вот здесь. Очень трудно достать. Это чудовище – не какая-нибудь обычная тварь. Это зверь-убийца. Так просто к своей шее она нас не подпустит.</p><p>Немного позднее юноши подобрали все стрелы, длинные луки и тавро, брошенные на берегу чёрного озера адептами Ордена Цишань Вэнь.</p><p>– Луки, стрелы, тавро, на любой вкус и в достаточном количестве! – Вэй Усянь перебирал находки. При подсчёте выяснилось, что всего у них в запасе около сотни стрел, тридцать луков и дюжина тавро. – Эй, зачем ты снимаешь тетиву с луков?</p><p>Лань Ванцзи не ответил, только продолжал методично приводить в негодность типовые луки, которыми заклинатели пользовались во время Ночной охоты на нечисть. Особенность оружия заключалась в том, что сам лук и тетива были сделаны из необычного зачарованного материала, имеющего повышенную прочность и устойчивость к влаге и огню. </p><p>Лань Ванцзи аккуратно снял тетиву со всех луков и связал их все в одну невероятно длинную металлическую струну. Стоило ему обеими руками натянуть эту струну, а затем отпустить, как она вылетела со скоростью молнии и белой вспышкой мягко, словно масло, разрезала огромный кусок скалы на расстоянии трех чжанов.</p><p>Затем Лань Ванцзи отдернул руки назад, и струна вернулась к нему, с резким свистом прорезая воздух.</p><p>Вэй Усянь вскинул брови:</p><p>– Техника смертельных струн Ордена Гусу Лань и впрямь заслуживает своей славы.</p><p>– Тебе о ней известно?</p><p>– Говорят, Техника смертельных струн создана единственной женщиной во главе Ордена Гусу Лань по имени Лань И. Семь струн способны разрезать плоть и кость врага, словно мягкую глину. Это самое мощное по силе поражения тайное оружие Ордена Гусу Лань для ближнего боя. Неужели ты хочешь убить черепаху при помощи этой техники?</p><p>– Да.</p><p>– Но ведь тварь прячется внутри панциря, в котором слишком мало места, да и твоя нога всё ещё не зажила. Ты не сможешь использовать струны в полную силу. Так что сделаем по-моему, – Вэй Усянь уверенно кивнул, показывая, что споры неуместны.</p><p>– Хорошо, – Лань Ванцзи покорно принял мнение товарища.</p><p>– Даже не поспоришь? – брови Вэй Усяня взлетели вверх.</p><p> – Споры бесполезны.</p><p>Вэй Усянь подумал, что Лань Ванцзи себя неважно чувствует (куда делось его знаменитое упрямство?), но всё же решил сейчас не заострять на этом внимание и воспользоваться его податливостью.</p><p>– Тогда не будем медлить. Я проникну внутрь панциря и раню черепаху в мягкое тело при помощи стрел и тавро. А когда она, ослеплённая болью, высунется наружу, ты сможешь атаковать её Техникой смертельных струн.</p><p>– Хорошо.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Лань Чжань, ловушка из струн готова?</p><p>Лань Ванцзи осторожно приземлился на валун, перенося массу тела на здоровую ногу:</p><p>– Да.</p><p>Последние пару часов он натягивал струну между крупными выступами под сводами пещеры. Ловушка должна сработать от малейшего давления и захлопнуться прямо на шее монстра, точно удавка.</p><p>– Отлично! Мы с тобой разделимся, я выманю эту тварь сюда! – Вэй Усянь азартно потёр руки и развернулся к озеру.</p><p>В спину прилетело «Будь осторожен» Лань Ванцзи, но парень только махнул рукой:</p><p>– Не волнуйся. Ну, я пошёл.</p><p>Панцирь Черепахи-Губительницы вздымался над водой в чёрном пруду. Её звериные лапы, голова и хвост были втянуты внутрь панциря, поэтому впереди зияла огромная дыра, а по бокам сзади и спереди виднелись еще пять небольших отверстий. Тварь походила на остров или даже на гору, полностью чёрную, бугристую и покрытую мхом, а по краям с неё свисали зеленоватые от слизи длинные чёрные водоросли.</p><p>С охапкой стрел и тавро Вэй Усянь незаметно и беззвучно, словно тонкая и длинная рыбка-лапша, вплавь оказался у переднего отверстия в панцире Черепахи-Губительницы.</p><p>Малая часть этого входа виднелась над водой, поэтому Вэй Усяню удалось заплыть туда, затем, пробравшись через отверстие, он оказался внутри черепашьего панциря. Его ноги погрузились в толстый слой хлюпающей «тины», от которой исходил зловонный смрад, столь отвратительный, что Вэй Усянь едва сдержал ругательства, рвущиеся наружу.</p><p>– Ну и вонь! Монстр точно не является ярым блюстителем чистоты. Недоеденные ошмётки трупов выплёвывает прямо внутрь панциря, так что они превращаются в трупную жижу, – Вэй Усянь пальцами зажал нос и медленно продвигался глубже в панцирь. – Чем дальше, тем хуже. Хорошо, что я не позволил Лань Чжаню пойти вместо меня. Этот брезгливый чистюля, услышав такой запашок, выплюнул бы все свои внутренности наружу. Или потерял бы сознание от вони.</p><p>Из нутра Черепахи-Губительницы слышался мерный храп. Вэй Усянь двигался вперёд, погружаясь ногами всё глубже в склизкую тину. Через три шага уровень этой жижи уже достигал его колен. В тине плавали разрозненные части тел жертв черепахи: головы с длинными волосами и ввалившимися глазами, сгнившие почти по кости части ног в высоких сапогах, почерневшие руки с болезненно скрюченными пальцами, хорошо надкусанные туловища, отделённые от всего остального, куски плоти и ещё множество других останков. Однако больше всего было костей, обглоданных до белоснежного состояния. Таких «сокровищ» за сотни лет накопилось столько, что они образовали целый слой на внутренней поверхности панциря.</p><p>Храп монстра становился все громче и громче, волна воздуха, который выдыхала черепаха, всё сильнее, а трупная жижа под ногами Вэй Усяня — всё глубже. Наконец, его рука нащупала выступающие бугры кожи чудища. Он медленно продолжил ощупывать пространство вокруг и вскоре осознал, что находится аккурат возле перехода от головы к шее; еще немного впереди начинался неровный тонкий кожный покров, и чем дальше, тем тоньше и уязвимее он становился.</p><p>– Ну, вот я и на месте. Здесь кожа самая тонкая. Осталось только вонзить стрелы и тавро…</p><p>Сейчас трупная жижа уже доставала Вэй Усяню до пояса. Значительная часть трупов здесь была недоедена, остатки тел лежали большими кусками, что весьма трудно было назвать «жижей» — скорее, вокруг высилась куча трупных останков. Вэй Усянь завёл руку за спину и приготовился достать стрелы и тавро, как вдруг почувствовал мощное излучение тёмной энергии, настолько яркое, что всё вокруг внезапно наполнилось практически осязаемой жаждой убийства.</p><p>– А? Что там такое?</p><p>Вэй Усянь повернулся в сторону источника энергии: в одном чжане от него под толщей чёрной жижи что-то едва заметно светилось красным. Вэй Усянь осторожно погрузил тавро в гущу и коснулся длинного предмета. Предмет ответил тихим металлическим «цзинь».</p><p>– О, железо… Хорошо, если это окажется меч. Всё лучше, чем стрелы и тавро.</p><p>Он протянул руку и схватился за металлическую штуковину, длинную, грубой работы, всю покрытую ржавчиной. Едва рука Вэй Усяня коснулась её, как в его голове раздался пронзительный крик.</p><p>Вэй Усянь словно услышал отчаянные душераздирающие вопли десятка тысяч человек, а в тело через руку ворвалась волна леденящего душу холода. Он содрогнулся и хотел отдёрнуть ладонь, но что-то будто держало его и сжимало пальцы плотнее на рукояти старинного меча:</p><p>– Что это за штуковина с такой мощной темной сущностью?!</p><p>Красное сияние меча ярко вспыхнуло, осветив панцирь черепахи изнутри точно сотней фонарей. Вэй Усянь, сжимая в руках и не имея возможности отпустить иссиня-чёрный железный меч, молниеносно обернулся и встретился взглядом с огромным огненно-жёлтым глазом монстра.</p><p>– Плохо! Чудище пробудилось.</p><p>Чудище обнажило почерневшие кривые клыки, распахнуло пасть и оглушительно взревело.</p><p>Вэй Усянь оказался прямо перед острыми клыками и едва устоял на ногах, когда в лицо ударил оглушительный рёв, от одного звука которого тело отозвалось ноющей болью. В следующий миг голова монстра кинулась к парню, готовая сожрать его.</p><p>События разворачивались не так, как предполагал Вэй Усянь, а потому план действий пришлось менять на ходу. Вэй Усянь ухватился за рукоять чёрного меча двумя руками и с силой дёрнул на себя, одновременно рыбкой запрыгивая в глотку монстра, подальше от клыков.</p><p> Оказавшись у самой гортани, Вэй Усянь с силой метнул охапку стрел и тавро в утробу твари так, что стрелы вонзились прямо в участок уязвимой нежной кожи.</p><p>Стрелы были очень тонкими, но Вэй Усянь связал пять из них вместе, и потому они вошли в плоть черепахи по самое оперение, словно отравленная игла в тело врага.</p><p>От резкой боли язык Черепахи-Губительницы стал яростно извиваться, грозя скинуть парня внутрь гортани:</p><p>– Плохо… Оно собирается меня проглотить.</p><p>Вэй Усянь держался из последних сил (за что конкретно он там держался, парень даже предполагать не хотел) и воткнул в мягкое тело чудовища ещё несколько связок из стрел, от чего монстр, с самого рождения не испытывавший такой дикой боли, просто обезумел. Змеевидное тело с силой забилось внутри панциря, мотая головой из стороны в сторону, так что куча трупов начала вздыматься и падать, словно зловонная лавина из человеческих останков.</p><p>Черепаха-Губительница широко распахнула свирепые жёлтые глаза, разинула огромную пасть, словно собиралась в один присест проглотить целую горную реку, и гора трупов мощным потоком ринулась внутрь ее пасти.</p><p>Вэй Усянь понимал, что его сейчас просто смоет в желудок твари, из которого будет невозможно выбраться. Внутренние органы тысячелетнего чудовища обладали свойством разъедать всё, что попадало внутрь его желудка, и если черепаха проглотит Вэй Усяня, от него в один миг останется лишь облачко последнего вздоха.</p><p>– У этого меча такая сильная тёмная сущность. Он должен помочь мне справиться с монстром.</p><p>Не давая себе времени на сомнения, Вэй Усянь с силой воткнул чёрный меч в основание языка монстра. Его сердце удивлённо дрогнуло, а в ушах вновь раздались пронзительные крики и жуткий вой, но меч, ярко сияя алым пламенем, легко погрузился в мягкий язык на половину лезвия. Излучение тёмной энергии было столь сильно, что Вэй Усянь сомкнул веки, опасаясь ослепнуть. Он покрепче вцепился в меч, застрявший в горле черепахи, словно рыбная кость, сдвинуть которую было невозможно. Черепаха-Губительница начала биться головой о стены панциря, ей никак не удавалось проглотить «кость», мешавшую сомкнуть челюсти, но и ослаблять хватку она не собиралась, и потому, наконец, вырвалась из панциря наружу!</p><p>Тварь едва не выпрыгнула из панциря целиком, изо всех сил пытаясь избежать противной колющей боли в горле. Движения её были столь стремительны, что годами накопленная внутри панциря гниющая жижа выплеснулась наружу вместе с телом. Оказавшись на свободе, черепаха взвилась под своды пещеры и оглушительно взревела. Только вот вместе с рёвом из её пасти выбился алый столб, точно широкий луч солнечного света осветил он потолок пещеры. Боль в горле была столь мучительной, что черепаха безумно извивалась длинной шеей. Зловещее алое сияние из зияющей пасти плясало на сводах и стенах пещеры, окрашивая картину боя в цвета ужаса и кошмара.</p><p>Мотая головой и хвостом в разные стороны, черепаха заметалась в чёрном пруду с такой силой, что образовала огромную воронку, вода из которой мощным столбом взлетела к сводам пещеры.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи, со смертельными струнами наготове, поджидал снаружи уже довольно долго.</p><p> – Получилось, – облегчённо проговорил он, готовый в любую минуту потянуть за струну и захлопнуть ловушку на шее твари.</p><p>Однако, увидев странное свечение из пасти зверя, Лань Ванцзи ошарашено замер. Мощный поток тёмной энергии явно не принадлежал животному, да и тёмные духи, вырывающиеся наружу из нутра черепахи, не добавляли оптимизма ситуации.</p><p>– Где он?</p><p>Лань Ванцзи до рези в глазах вглядывался в воду озера и край панциря черепахи, высматривая товарища, пока монстр бесновался под потолком грота. Вдруг разум пронзила страшная догадка, Ванцзи вскинулся к открытой пасти зверя, не желая верить себе.</p><p>– Неужели…</p><p>Вместо того чтобы затянуть ловушку, Лань Ванцзи одной рукой схватил запасное тавро, зацепил струну рукой и спланировал прямо на голову Черепахи-Губительницы как раз в мёртвую для обзора точку повыше глаз. От постоянной тряски правая нога его подвела, Лань Ванцзи упал на одно колено. Крепко придерживая струну между пальцев, он с силой воткнул тавро между чешуйками кожи и вцепился в самодельную опору. Как раз вовремя, ведь через мгновение черепаха со всей силы ударилась шеей о стену грота, желая вытащить из пасти посторонний предмет.</p><p>– Вэй Ин! Ты меня слышишь? Вэй Ин! – Лань Ванцзи громко звал парня, но ни одного звука, кроме бешеного рёва твари, невозможно было расслышать.</p><p>Однако Вэй Усянь, сжавшись вокруг проклятого меча в пасти монстра, зов товарища услышал. Он с трудом разлепил веки. Красный свет больно резанул глаза, но в нос ударил стоячий воздух пещеры, вытеснив вонь панциря.</p><p> Монстр был искажённым, а не истинным волшебным зверем и не имел и капли интеллекта. От резкой боли он и вовсе растерял малейшие его зачатки. Раненый зверь метался во все стороны, ревел и бился головой о стены.</p><p>Вэй Усяня от тряски сильно мутило, кружилась голова, и в ушах всё ещё мучительно кричало тёмной эманацией<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2">[2]</a>. Тем не менее, он понимал, что Лань Ванцзи нужна помощь. Видимо, монстр никак не хотел попадаться в область расставленной ловушки.</p><p>Вэй Усянь с трудом оглядел длинное горло твари: изнутри в кроваво-красном свете чётко выделялась уязвимая зона, как раз там, где её рисовал Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– Если наносить удар, то точно сюда. Надо рассечь горло здесь, – медлить было нельзя. Сознание грозило оставить Вэй Усяня в любой момент.</p><p>Выпрямившись в пасти твари, насколько это было возможно, Вэй Усянь выдернул чёрный меч из языка черепахи. На мгновение оглушительный рёв твари стих. Этого хватило, чтобы крикнуть Лань Ванцзи:</p><p>– СЕЙЧАС!!</p><p>Вэй Усянь правой рукой крепко держал рукоять меча, а левой – ухватился за давно затупившееся чёрное лезвие и прыгнул прямо в горло монстра, выставив меч как распорку между мягкими тканями стенок гортани. Парень легко скользнул вниз и в тот момент, когда самое уязвимое место на теле твари оказалось перед его глазами, изо всех сил воткнул острие меча в ткань горла. Лезвие пронзило кожу насквозь и выпустило уже из горла ярко красный луч тёмной энергии.</p><p>В то же мгновение Лань Ванцзи сложил ладони в печать призыва духовных сил и потянул струну. Тонкая тетива засияла голубым светом, дрогнула, и ловушка захлопнулась на шее монстра, прорезав плоть!</p><p> Тварь свирепствовала, билась в конвульсиях, пытаясь сбросить с себя заклинателей. Но юноши ранили её всё глубже и глубже. Один изнутри, так что она не могла ни прожевать, ни сожрать его. Другой – снаружи, обмотав струну вокруг самой тонкой части её шеи, шаг за шагом затягивая удавку. Лань Ванцзи крепко сжимал струну в руках и не отпускал ни на миг. Прочная чешуя, а после и мягкие ткани горла поддавались несравненной остроте тетивы, напоенной духовными силами адепта Гусу Лань. Кровь из порезов хлестала фонтаном!</p><p>Наконец Лань Ванцзи спрыгнул с головы Черепахи-Губительницы, последний раз обернул струну вокруг горла твари и с силой дёрнул на себя. Тетива вспыхнула голубым светом и сжалась в последний раз, с хлюпающим звуком отделив голову твари от остального тела. Надрез был чистым, отсечённая голова Черепахи-Губительницы с громким всплеском упала в озеро. Огромный панцирь так и остался плавать в пруду, а чёрная вода мгновенно окрасилась заметным бордово-красным оттенком. Запах крови стоял такой, словно они оказались в загробном мире, в кровавом пруду мифического свирепого демона преисподней.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Вэй Усянь медленно погружался на дно озера вместе с головой древнего монстра. В последний момент ему удалось, оттолкнувшись от рукояти меча, проскользнуть обратно в пасть твари. Струна его едва не задела. Останься он на месте, рассечённой надвое была бы не только шея Черепахи-Губительницы, но и его собственное тело.</p><p>Странно, дыхания уже не было, ведь воздух в лёгких давно закончился, но глаза всё ещё чётко видели кромку воды над головой, высокие своды пещеры и проклятый меч, стремительно падающий на дно. Вэй Усянь потянулся поймать меч, но ухватился лишь за воду. В груди нещадно жгло, а в ушах звенело. Веки тяжело опустились. Сознание покинуло тело. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Лань Ванцзи ослабил натяжение струны сразу, как почувствовал исчезнувшее сопротивление плоти. Он мягко приземлился на высокий валун у кромки воды и позвал:</p><p> – Вэй Ин! Вэй Ин! Где ты?</p><p>В ответ раздались только всплески от падающих в воду камней.</p><p>Почувствовав неладное, Лань Ванцзи перепрыгнул на панцирь черепахи и внимательно осмотрел срез шеи: в горле парня не оказалось.</p><p>Полный паники взгляд янтарных глаз метнулся к водной глади в том месте, куда уже достаточно давно упала голова черепахи. Лань Ванцзи кинулся в воду, в самую глубину. Лишь спустя некоторое время ему удалось обнаружить бездыханное тело на выступе скалы. Вэй Усянь лежал в окружении человеческих костей – жертв Черепахи-Губительницы.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи схватил его за ворот мантии и потащил наружу. С плотно сомкнутыми веками Вэй Усянь без признаков жизни повис на руках Лань Ванцзи. Всплыв на поверхность, адепт Облачных Глубин одной рукой обнял парня за плечи, а другой сгреб за талию и поплыл к берегу, пытаясь привести в чувства спасённого:</p><p>– Вэй Ин! Очнись! Вэй Ин!</p><p>На берегу Вэй Усянь всё ещё не пришёл в сознание. Лань Ванцзи судорожно прощупал пульс на запястье парня: сердце едва билось. Времени совсем не оставалось: дыхание не прощупывалось.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи опустился на одно колено и перекинул через бедро бессильное тело Вэй Усяня головой вниз. Одной рукой Лань Ванцзи разжал челюсти парня, просунул внутрь два пальца и нажал на основание языка, другой рукой он с силой хлопнул по спине в области лёгких.</p><p>Вода потоком полилась изо рта Вэй Усяня. Он встрепенулся и зашёлся в кашле, сплёвывая воду. Лань Ванцзи облегчённо выдохнул (раз кашляет, значит, дышит) и аккуратно опустил Вэй Усяня на землю, а сам без сил привалился к камню.</p><p>Вэй Усянь сотрясался в кашле ещё некоторое время, и лишь после этого смог, наконец, заговорить, только вот голос звучал с надломом:</p><p>– Лань Чжань, что случилось? Тварь сдохла?</p><p>– Сдохла, – проговорил Лань Ванцзи, осматривая парня перед собой на предмет ран или увечий. К счастью, он ничего не обнаружил.</p><p>Взгляд Вэй Усяня стал немного потерянным, словно ему трудно было в это поверить, лишь после некоторых раздумий он произнёс:</p><p>– Сдохла? Сдохла… сдохла! Прекрасно! Раз черепаха сдохла, нам надо выбираться отсюда! Грот, подземный грот, быстрее, плывем.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи нахмурился:</p><p>– Что с тобой?</p><p>Вэй Усянь возбужденно подскочил на ноги:</p><p>– Ничего! Мы должны как можно скорее выбраться отсюда, медлить нельзя.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи кивнул:</p><p>– Хорошо. Я поплыву, попробую найти тот грот, о котором Вэй Юнру говорила.</p><p>– Лучше я! – Вэй Усянь вскинул голову, глаза его лихорадочно блестели. Недобрый знак.</p><p>– Я поплыву, – мягко, но всё же так, что и не возразишь, проговорил Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– Ох, ладно, – парень схватился за грудь, хватая ртом воздух. Внутри всё ещё жгло огнём.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи вошёл в воду по грудь, сделал глубокой вдох и погрузился, стараясь не обращать внимания на грязную от крови воду.</p><p>Оставшись один, Вэй Усянь задумался: «Ну, наконец-то мы спасёмся, и этот кошмар закончится. Кстати, тот меч, который я нашёл внутри панциря черепахи, интересно, откуда он взялся? С такой мощной тёмной энергией… Он просто не мог быть обыкновенным оружием. Меч провёл среди трупов самое меньшее – четыреста, а то и пятьсот лет, впитывая в себя бесчисленные потоки тяжелой и глубокой ненависти, страха и боли живых и мёртвых людей. Если бы можно было его переплавить…».</p><p>Закончить мысль он не успел, так как на бордово-красной поверхности пруда расцвел водяной всплеск – Лань Ванцзи выплыл наружу:</p><p>– Вэй Ин, грота нет.</p><p>– Почему? – из его тела, казалось, выбили последний воздух.</p><p>Ведь Юнру совершенно точно видела под чёрным прудом подводный грот, сквозь который могли одновременно проплыть пятеро или шестеро человек. И остальные адепты кланов заклинателей сбежали именно этим путём.</p><p>По влажным волосам Лань Ванцзи стекали капли воды, он выбрался на берег:</p><p>– Возможно, обезумевшая от боли Черепаха-Губительница, когтями цепляя камни со сводов пещеры над прудом, вызвала обрушение или, может быть, задними лапами ударила по каменному дну… И завалила вход.</p><p>– Что нам теперь делать? – Вэй Усянь тяжело вздохнул: что бы ни послужило этому причиной, теперь их единственный путь к спасению был отрезан.</p><p>– Надо искать другой выход из пещеры, – Лань Ванцзи выжимал из длинных волос красную воду и невольно морщился от отвращения.</p><p>Одежда Вэй Усяня тоже насквозь пропиталась кровавой водой,  поэтому он стащил её с себя, отжал и встряхнул, не сдерживая ругательств:</p><p>– Что это за шутка такая? Мы ведь решились на битву с черепахой только потому, что если никто не пришёл бы нам на помощь, скоро у нас не осталось бы сил даже на бой. И что в итоге? Едва не распрощавшись с жизнью, мы расправились с монстром, но эта чёртова тварь отрезала нам последний путь наверх. Проклятье!</p><p>Услышав ругательства, слетающие с языка Вэй Усяня, Лань Ванцзи повёл бровью, словно собирался отчитать его:</p><p>– Ты…</p><p>– Просто с ума сойти. И ещё эти поганые псы из клана Вэнь… – ругань лилась с губ Вэй Усяня, но неожиданно его колени подкосились.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи едва успел подхватить его. Опираясь на его руку, Вэй Усянь проговорил:</p><p>– Я в порядке, не волнуйся. Просто истратил все силы. Не надо меня держать.</p><p>– Гм, – Лань Ванцзи кивнул и отпустил парня.</p><p>Вэй Усянь пошел вперёд, с трудом передвигая ноги, а Лань Ванцзи молча направился следом. Но, не сделав и пары шагов, воспитанник Юньмэн Цзян снова начал оседать на землю.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи вновь подхватил его, и в этот раз приложил ладонь ко лбу, подержал немного и вынес вердикт:</p><p>– Вэй Ин, ты такой горячий.</p><p>Вэй Усянь усмехнулся бескровными губами и положил свою руку на его лоб:</p><p>– Ты тоже горячий.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи отнял свою руку и спокойно возразил:</p><p>– Это потому, что у тебя озноб.</p><p>– Ох, кажется, у меня кружится голова.</p><p>– Это всё из-за раны на твоей груди. Обопрись на меня.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи понимал, что, истратив все лекарства на его ногу, Вэй Усянь остался без защиты перед возможными осложнениями после ожога тавра. И вот, ужасные условия и ледяная вода в пруду, наконец, сделали свое дело – у него начался жар.</p><p>С большим трудом пройдя ещё несколько шагов, Вэй Усянь ощутил, что с каждым шагом ему все хуже, и, в конце концов, идти сам он больше не смог.</p><p>Юноши вернулись в грот с тускло чадящим костром. Лань Ванцзи аккуратно посадил ослабшего парня на землю, а сам принялся подбрасывать сухие ветки в огонь.</p><p>Вэй Усянь же в недоумении уставился на свои трясущиеся от слабости руки:</p><p>– Как я умудрился с такой легкостью подхватить жар? Я ведь не заболевал уже много лет.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи только хмыкнул на его «с такой легкостью».</p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> В главе использованы цитаты новеллы «Магистр дьявольского культа», автор Мосян Тунсю. Глава 54-55. Храбрость; из дунхуа (9-10 серии); CD-драмы (11 серия 2 сезона). Перевод команды YouNet Translate.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2">[2]</a> <strong>Эманация</strong> – это истечение чего-либо откуда-либо, появление чего-либо в результате выделения из чего-либо более сложного; то, что возникло, появилось в результате такого истечения.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Глава 17. Тень от Солнца. Мир перед глазами и сладкие сны</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a>Мир перед глазами Вэй Усяня расплывался, в уши будто забилась вата, а сердце в груди с силой билось о рёбра. Он тяжело привалился к крупному камню. Тепло небольшого костра приятно согревало, и тягучая нега накрыла с головой.</p><p>Наблюдать за собственными ощущениями было интересно:</p><p> – Лань Чжань, как странно, тебя двое, – тихонько хихикнул парень, любуясь яркими бликами на бледной коже Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– Приляг, тебе надо отдохнуть.</p><p>Вэй Усянь промычал в ответ и попытался аккуратно опуститься на каменный пол пещеры. От слабости всё тело едва двигалось. Парень бессильно завалился на бок и ударился бы о землю, если бы Лань Ванцзи в последний момент не успел его поддержать. Голова Вэй Усяня резко качнулась в сторону, и парень болезненно застонал: боль прошила молнией всё тело. Каждая клеточка, каждый участок кожи стали слишком чувствительны и, казалось, превратились в наковальню под мощными ударами молота.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи, молча сопереживая охваченному лихорадкой парню, взял его за руку и начал передавать духовные силы.</p><p>Знаете ли вы, каково это, когда в тебя вливают духовную энергию? Чувствуется так, будто ты погружаешься в тёплый источник, окутанный клубами душистого пара благовоний. На дне такого источника природный гейзер с силой выталкивает воду, пузырящуюся на поверхности и разливающуюся мелкими волнами. Лёгкость, эйфория и электрическое покалывание во всём теле. Вэй Усяню бы забыться в этих приятных ощущениях, да вот только общая атмосфера мрачной пещеры да пропитавший всё вокруг запах свежей крови поверженного древнего монстра не способствовали расслаблению.</p><p>Угрюмый, с пульсирующей болью в висках, Вэй Усянь забрал назад свою руку и прикрыл глаза:</p><p>–  Не нужно делиться со мной духовной силой, Лань Чжань, у тебя самого её почти не осталось.</p><p>– Лежи спокойно, – последовал незамедлительный строгий ответ. Лань Ванцзи вновь схватил его за руку.</p><p>– Вот тебе и бумеранг судьбы, – Вэй Усянь чуть поморщился от прикосновений холодных пальцев к раскалённой коже и усмехнулся. – Несколько дней тому назад ты, обессиленный, подвергался издевательствам с моей стороны, а теперь настал мой черед терпеть, как ты отыгрываешься на мне.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи ничего не ответил, только уверенной рукой пробежался по акупунктурным точкам на шее и груди парня. Вэй Усянь потерял сознание. Духовные силы адепта Гусу Лань несколько укрепили организм: температура тела всё ещё была непозволительно высокой, но агония лихорадки потихоньку начала отпускать.</p><p>Несколько часов спустя Вэй Усянь пришёл в себя с вполне ясной головой, вот только не мог пошевелить ни одной частью тела. Воспалённый мозг словно издевался над ним, играя чересчур громким треском сухих веток в костре, каплями воды, точно боем огромных барабанов разбивавшихся о землю, излишне яркими, режущими глаза языками пламени и жуткими тенями на стенах грота. </p><p>Вэй Усянь мучительно зажмурился, желая отвлечься от слишком насыщенного мира, и поёрзал, устраиваясь удобнее в каменной кровати. Однако тело сразу ответило болезненным спазмом, будто со спины начисто содрали кожу. Двигаться он не мог, смотреть не мог, даже слышать было сложно, оставалось только говорить самому. Вэй Усянь всем существом чувствовал себя больным, потому и капризные ноты в собственном голосе не показались ему странными, когда он запричитал: </p><p>– Жёстко! Мне всю спину натёрло. Лань Чжань, лежать на камнях так больно!</p><p>– И что ты предлагаешь?</p><p>– Хочу лечь на другое место. Лань Чжань, помоги подняться, – Вэй Усянь дёрнулся всем телом, будто собирался встать, но только слегка оторвал руку от земли и потянулся к другу.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи поинтересовался, полностью игнорируя протянутую к нему ладонь:</p><p>– И куда же ты собираешься лечь?</p><p>– К тебе на колени, куда же ещё? – парень насупился и вернул руку на прежнее место.</p><p>– Не болтай глупостей, – без всякого выражения ответил Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>Вэй Усянь обиженно заканючил:</p><p>– Я не болтаю. Это ты болтаешь глупости. Я серьёзно. У меня так сильно кружится голова! Ну что ты строишь из себя благородную девицу, давай же, сделай милость, чего тебе бояться?</p><p>– Я не строю из себя девицу, но тебе стоит соблюдать приличия.</p><p>Вэй Усянь заглянул в хмурое лицо Лань Ванцзи и спросил:</p><p>– Я не отступлюсь, Лань Чжань, ну ответь мне, почему?</p><p>– Что «почему»?</p><p>Вэй Усянь с трудом перевернулся на живот:</p><p>– Все на свете ругают меня на чем свет стоит, но на самом деле в душе я им нравлюсь; но почему же, как только дело доходит до тебя, ты всегда так груб со мной? Мы же, можно сказать, вместе стояли на пороге смерти, а ты не желаешь даже позволить мне лечь к тебе на колени, да ещё успеваешь поучать меня.</p><p>Голос его звучал слабо и прерывисто, но речь оставалась связной. В ответ же привычно чётко и выдержанно прозвучало:</p><p>– У тебя от жара помутился разум.</p><p>– Ты просто жадина… – простонал Вэй Усянь и уронил голову на скрещенные перед собой руки. – Лань Чжань, я так устал…</p><p>– Засыпай.</p><p>Вэй Усянь недовольно фыркнул, но через какое-то время и впрямь провалился в сон.</p><p>Пока он спал, ему казалось, что он лежит на чём-то крепком, но удобном, похожем на колени. Пока тело стоически пыталось противостоять болезни, сон Вэй Усяня был крайне поверхностным и больше походил на бред.</p><p>Нахмурившись, парень разомкнул веки и немигающим взглядом скользнул по гладкой белоснежной шее и длинным волосам цвета воронова крыла. Лань Ванцзи сидел с прямой, как струна, спиной и наблюдал за плещущимися в пламени искрами, а его прохладная ладонь очень приятно и нежно касалась лба Вэй Усяня.</p><p>Сложно сказать, бодрствовал Вэй Усянь или же находится во власти лихорадки, когда яркая мысль скользнула в его уплывающем сознании:</p><p>– Лань Чжань? Я сплю, да? Почему я лежу на твоих коленях?</p><p>Парень то ли подумал, что хочет коснуться, то ли впрямь поднял руку, только перед воспалёнными глазами размытой картиной отпечаталось слабое прикосновение к тёмной пряди волос Лань Ванцзи, покоящейся на плече.</p><p>– Наконец-то мне приснилось что-то хорошее… – волосы были гладкими и мягкими, прямо такими, как он себе и представлял.</p><p>Вэй Усянь решил, что сон ему снится прямо-таки замечательный, пока в идиллию момента не ворвались чёрные каменные стены, холодный воздух пещеры и монотонный звук капающей воды.</p><p>– Но почему опять эта пещера? – в его слабом голосе появились отчётливые капризные интонации.</p><p>В этот момент Лань Ванцзи встрепенулся и резко отнял руку со лба парня:</p><p>– Вэй Ин?</p><p>– Положи руку обратно, – вновь заканючил Вэй Усянь, в последний момент поймал беглянку и насильно вернул прохладную ладонь себе на лоб. – У меня голова гудит от боли… Помассируй немного.</p><p>– Гм, – Лань Ванцзи, кажется, ненадолго затаил дыхание, но послушно принялся массировать кожу головы под волосами.</p><p>От радости Вэй Усянь мурлыкнул и заворочался из стороны в сторону, подставляя под руку особенно остро пульсирующие части головы. Адепт Гусу Лань попытался удержать его за плечи и забранился ровным голосом:</p><p>– Не верти головой.</p><p>Вэй Усянь в блаженстве глубоко вдохнул:</p><p>– Этот сон такой реальный! Как хорошо!</p><p>Он в очередной раз настолько сильно вывернул шею, стремясь к спасительной прохладе, что скатился с колен Лань Ванцзи на землю. Удар хоть и был не сильным, но ослабленное болезнью сознание услужливо нарисовало перед глазами целые россыпи разноцветных фейерверков. Вэй Усянь болезненно застонал и схватился за затылок.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи осторожно поднял его за шею, снова уложил себе на колени и назидательно произнёс:</p><p>– Я предупреждал. Не надо было вертеться.</p><p>Несмотря на то что отчитывал, как маленького, воспитанник Гусу Лань, мягко отвёл в сторону ладонь Вэй Усяня и принялся сам растирать ушибленное место.</p><p>Вэй Усянь всё ещё болезненно хмурился, когда вновь завозился на коленях, пытаясь найти удобное положение:</p><p>– Тогда положи меня повыше. Чуть-чуть повыше.</p><p>– Хорошо, – Лань Ванцзи аккуратно подтянул его выше, положил практически себе на грудь.</p><p>– Ого… – с удивлением выдохнул Вэй Усянь. – Не просто не отругал, так ещё позволил делать то, что хочу. Я точно сплю.</p><p>Парень довольно выдохнул, слабо улыбнулся и плотно смежил веки:</p><p>– Где же найти такого Лань Чжаня наяву?..</p><p>Лань Ванцзи хмыкнул в ответ, но ничего не сказал.</p><p>– Эй, Лань Чжань из сна, не поможешь мне размять плечи? – Вэй Усянь повёл плечами и поморщился. – Плечи тоже болят.</p><p>– Здесь? – сильные ладони спустились вниз по шее и надавили на точки сплетения меридианов у разлёта ключиц.</p><p>– Ага.</p><p>Дыхание воспитанника Юньмэн Цзян с каждым массирующим движением становилось всё глубже и спокойнее, вот только сведённые в одну линию брови не расслаблялись.</p><p>– Ой… живот тоже болит, – простонал Вэй Усянь.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи тут же перенёс руку на указанное место и принялся поглаживать разгорячённую кожу.</p><p>Вэй Усянь благодарно выдохнул, а адепт Гусу Лань озабоченно спросил:</p><p>– Где ещё болит?</p><p> – Мм… Поясница болит, ноги болят… везде болит, – слова давались всё с большим трудом, сознание неудержимо ускользало в сон.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи в самом начале фразы Вэй Усяня хотел было уже переместиться к обозначенным ушибам, но замер и только тяжело вздохнул, вернув обе руки в прежнее положение: одну – на голову, вторую – на живот.</p><p>– Почему не сказал, когда ещё не спал?– Как такое скажешь?.. Стыда не оберёшься… – Вэй Усянь слабо махнул рукой и накрыл ладонь Лань Ванцзи, лежащую на голове, своей.</p><p>– Спи, – тихо проговорил адепт Гусу Лань.</p><p>Вэй Усянь чуть кивнул, сладко зевнул и уткнулся лицом в живот Лань Ванцзи:</p><p>– Мм.</p><p>Дыхание его стало размеренным и спокойным, а сон – глубоким.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи некоторое время тихо сидел, боясь потревожить задремавшего парня, и только мягко поглаживал линию волос, виски и чистый лоб.</p><p>Во сне лицо Вэй Усяня расслабилось и приобрело совершенно детские черты. Парень обладал природной живой красотой, такой непохожей на божественное совершенство и великолепие облика «нефрита клана Лань».</p><p>Выразительные черты лица воспитанника Юньмэн Цзян лучились смехом и вольным ветром. Аккуратные дуги бровей оттеняли глубокого серого оттенка глаза. Эти самые глаза сейчас оставались плотно сомкнутыми, но, Лань Ванцзи знал, они были готовы в любой момент уколоть озорным взглядом и позвать за собой в какую-нибудь переделку. Прямой и неширокий нос, слегка вздёрнутый на самом кончике, выдавал любознательную и активную личность. Высокие скулы и жёсткая линия подбородка говорили о сильном характере и своеволии их обладателя. А вот чётко очерченные тонкие губы странно притягивали взгляд Лань Ванцзи.</p><p> До сих пор, столь внимательно разглядывая лицо Вэй Усяня, воспитанник Облачных Глубин лишь слегка касался самыми кончиками пальцев его черт, сейчас же пальцы замерли на приоткрытых в сонном дыхании губах.</p><p>Ладони Лань Ванцзи помнили тепло и мягкость этих губ, ведь раньше, когда им дали волю, они вдоволь ласкали их, приникая близко и жарко. Яркие образы тёплого погожего дня всплыли в памяти. Вот только сейчас одних прикосновений почему-то показалось недостаточно.</p><p>Воспитанный в строгости самого консервативного ордена заклинателей из всех возможных, Лань Ванцзи не мог позволить себе вольного или неуважительного поведения по отношению к кому бы то ни было. Этого не могла изменить даже, казалось бы, безвыходная ситуация, в которой они оказались, запертые в подземной пещере. Он бы никогда не осмелился воспользоваться ситуацией. Потому Лань Ванцзи приходилось лишь мечтать о вкусе этих смешливых губ и молча удивляться собственным мыслям. Радовало и одновременно стыдило одно – настоящий момент навсегда останется сокровенным воспоминанием, тайно украденным и бережно сохраняемым в самых глубинах его сердца.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Вэй Усяню снилось прошлое, а точнее, события, произошедшие за недолгие три месяца, пока он был учеником Облачных Глубин. </p><p>В день прибытия в Гусу Цзян Чэн и Вэй Усянь проезжали мимо алкогольной лавки «Улыбка императора». Так называлось лучшее вино, которое воспитанник Юньмэн Цзян когда-либо пробовал в своей ещё недолгой жизни: живительное, мягкое и, одновременно, пьянящее, несмотря на относительно небольшую крепость.</p><p>То была их самая первая встреча на высокой стене Облачных Глубин много позднее обозначенного строгими правилами комендантского часа в девять вечера.</p><p>Светила ясная луна, а Вэй Усянь никак не мог уснуть, всё ворочался на кровати и, в конце концов, не вытерпел, спустился с горы за вином. Он купил два сосуда, но едва влез на ограду Облачных Глубин, пытаясь незаметно пробраться обратно в гостевые покои, как холодный голос остановил его:</p><p>– Тому, кто возвращается позднее часа ночи, запрещено входить внутрь. Уходи.</p><p>Невероятно красивый юноша, на вид ровесник Вэй Усяня, с макушки до пят весь в белом, с туго затянутой на безупречно-чистом высоком лбе белоснежной лобной лентой и серебряным мечом на поясе строгим взглядом сверлил нарушителя спокойствия. Лань Ванцзи – младший из «двух нефритов клана Лань» – в ярком лунном свете сиял сильнее обыкновенного. Совершенные черты и прекрасное телосложение всегда выделяли его среди всех прочих, однако каменное выражение лица, будто он в вечном трауре, портило общую картину, превращая Лань Ванцзи из живого человека в богоподобную статую. Живости статичному образу придавали только танцующие на ветру длинные, ниже талии, чёрные волосы с двумя полосками лобной ленты да развевающиеся полы орденской мантии Гусу Лань с вышитыми по подолу голубыми облаками.</p><p>Вэй Усяню безумно не повезло, ведь его на месте преступления застал тот, в чьих обязанностях и полномочиях значилось не только пресечение нарушений правил ордена, но также назначение и исполнение наказаний за непослушание.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи в тот момент как раз завершил медитацию и отправился на ночное патрулирование территории Облачных Глубин. До того дня данная процедура была лишь лёгкой прогулкой перед сном, ведь ни один из учеников Гусу Лань не осмелился бы нарушить правила столь вопиющим образом. Потому увидеть поздно ночью тёмную фигуру в фиолетовой мантии Юньмэн Цзян, лихо перескакивающую через стену, было крайне неожиданно.</p><p> Однако плохо было то, что, кроме положенного удивления и негодования, в душе Лань Ванцзи поднялось ещё одно чувство, абсолютно неуместное и неподобающее младшему сыну Главы ордена. Любопытство. Это чувство было столь сильно, что противиться ему получалось с трудом. Лань Ванцзи с ловкостью кошки взобрался на вершину высокой стены Облачных Глубин и остановился напротив Вэй Усяня. С земли он не видел, сейчас же два тёмных сосуда под красными перевязями были хорошо видны в руках воспитанника Пристани Лотоса.</p><p>Вино. Ошибиться было сложно, тем не менее, Лань Ванцзи указал кивком головы на ношу парня и поинтересовался:</p><p>– Что в твоих руках?</p><p>Вэй Усянь лучезарно улыбнулся и без тени смущения протянул один сосуд Лань Ванцзи:</p><p>– Это «Улыбка императора»! Давай я поделюсь с тобой, а ты сделаешь вид, что меня не видел?</p><p>Ответа не последовало, потому Вэй Усянь, не прекращая улыбаться, добавил:</p><p>– Ну же, улыбнись! Станешь намного симпатичнее.</p><p>– В Облачных Глубинах запрещён алкоголь, – сухо ответил Лань Ванцзи, полностью проигнорировав последний не слишком вежливый выпад парня.</p><p>Улыбка сошла с лица Вэй Усяня. Он, будто преисполнился вселенской скорби, повесил голову на грудь и проворчал:</p><p>– Да что вообще разрешено в твоём ордене?</p><p>Лань Ванцзи в ответ недовольно фыркнул:</p><p>– Все правила чётко расписаны на Стене Послушания. Иди сам посмотри.</p><p>Вэй Усянь плюхнулся на высокую ветку старого клёна, перекинул кувшины с вином в одну руку и посетовал:</p><p> – Эх, там этих ваших правил больше трёх тысяч, и ни одно не повторяется! Да кто бы их вообще стал читать?</p><p>Брови Лань Ванцзи сошлись в одну линию, а лицо приобрело угрожающее выражение: вызывающее поведение приглашённого ученика начинало раздражать.</p><p>Вэй Усянь тут же заметил перемену настроения ночного визави и примирительно поднял руки вверх:</p><p>– Ладно, ладно. Не кипятись. Я не буду заходить внутрь и выпью, сидя здесь, на стене. Это же не считается нарушением?</p><p>Парень весело усмехнулся, зубами стянул обертку с одного кувшина «Улыбки императора» и опрокинул сосуд в себя. Вэй Усянь залпом, до самого дна, осушил вино прямо перед глазами адепта Гусу Лань.</p><p>От подобной наглости кровь вскипела в жилах Лань Ванцзи. С мелодичным звоном серебряный меч покинул ножны и лёг в руку.</p><p>В ту ночь они подрались. Лань Ванцзи атаковал первым, однако не пытался ранить Вэй Усяня, а только хотел проучить.</p><p>Ускользая от голубого лезвия, Вэй Усянь выкинул за стену пустой сосуд и перепрыгнул через нападающего. Отчего-то вся ситуация показалась воспитаннику Юньмэн Цзян крайне забавной. Лань Ванцзи явно не намеревался ему навредить, а потому и сражение даже поединком назвать не получалось. Вэй Усянь принялся тихонько посмеиваться, что разозлило Лань Ванцзи ещё больше. Очередной выпад, лунный свет отразился в лезвии меча, и Вэй Усянь поймал клинок кожаным шнурком от второго сосуда «Улыбки императора».</p><p>Лань Ванцзи не оценил смекалку противника, нахмурился сильнее и резко вскинул меч. Кувшин со свистом вылетел из рук Вэй Усяня, подлетел высоко в ночное небо и разбился вдребезги о белоснежный камень дорожки Облачных Глубин. Когда звон бьющейся посуды затих, Лань Ванцзи не обнаружил Вэй Усяня перед собой. Парень скрылся в своей комнате и тут же повалился спать.</p><p> В ту самую первую ночь Вэй Усянь нарушил за раз сразу три непреложных правила Ордена Гусу Лань: в Облачных Глубинах запрещено бродить по ночам, запрещен алкоголь и драки без разрешения. Привыкший ко всевозможным проделкам, он даже не задумывался о возможных последствиях. Вот только утром следующего дня сидящий с неестественно ровной спиной Второй молодой господин Лань обнаружился в общей учебной зале для приглашённых учеников. Он явно намеревался присоединиться к группе.</p><p> Вэй Усянь и Цзян Чэн появились прямо перед началом занятия, едва не опоздав. Цзян Чэн бранился на названого брата, что тот проспал, а Вэй Усянь смотрел только на длинноволосого юношу в белоснежных одеждах и с туго затянутой на затылке лобной лентой. Ещё ночью неестественная красота «второго нефрита клана Лань» бросилась в глаза, сейчас же, в лучах раннего солнца, образ Лань Ванцзи был словно окутан инеем и льдом, а взгляд обжигал морозом.</p><p>– Красиво, – восхищённо выдохнул Вэй Усянь едва слышно.</p><p>– А? Ты о чём? – Цзян Чэн вскинул брови и оглянулся вокруг. Заметив Лань Ванцзи, Цзян Чэн хмыкнул и потрепал названого брата по плечу. – О, за тобой уже пришли? Оперативно! Берегись, он имеет на тебя зуб и теперь будет следить. Удачи.</p><p>Вэй Усянь ни капельки не испугался того, что Лань Ванцзи решит с ним поквитаться за вчерашнее, и по своему обыкновению пропустил мимо ушей предупреждение брата. Всё его внимание было приковано к строгому взгляду выразительных янтарных глаз, изящно изогнутым и, казалось, таким мягким на ощупь длинным ресницам и гордой, идеально ровной, осанке. Тело прошила странная дрожь: тут же захотелось подойти ближе, завязать разговор с Лань Ванцзи, но в этот момент в класс вошёл учитель Лань Цижэнь.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Внезапно сон Вэй Усяня изменился: перед глазами вновь вспыхнул пейзаж Облачных Глубин, погружённых в дождливую пасмурную ночь. Вэй Усянь нёсся по крытым галереям ордена с двумя кувшинами «Улыбки императора».</p><p>Сегодня он продул Цзян Чэну в кости и в качестве наказания за проигрыш отправился в Гусу за вином. Всё шло по плану. Вэй Усянь довольно улыбался, перескакивая крупные лужи в переходах и стараясь не попадать под крупные капли дождя.</p><p>– Стой.</p><p>Ледяной, безапелляционный приказ прозвучал подобно грому. Вэй Усянь инстинктивно замер и оглянулся по сторонам, молясь, чтобы он ошибся и глубокий голос ему только послышался. Однако его удача, видимо, взяла выходной, потому как в центре небольшого внутреннего двора под зонтом из промасленной бумаги стоял Лань Ванцзи, как обычно затянутый в белые одежды.</p><p>Вэй Усянь едва слышно простонал, отступил на пару шагов глубже в галерею и спрятал за спиной кувшины с вином:</p><p>– Л-лань Чжань… Вот так удача! Мы снова встретились!</p><p>– Идём, – Лань Ванцзи без лишних слов протянул руку воспитаннику Юньмэн Цзян и будто печально добавил. – Тебя ждёт наказание.</p><p>– Эй! Мы же с тобой приятели! Сделай милость, прикрой меня, – Вэй Усянь широко улыбнулся и прислонился плечом к деревянной колонне галереи, скрестив руки с кувшинами «Улыбки императора» на груди: таиться больше не было смысла. Лань Ванцзи всё равно уже видел достаточно.</p><p>Без всякого выражения Второй молодой господин Лань обнажил меч и произнёс:</p><p>– Мы не приятели. Если приглашённый ученик столь часто нарушает комендантский час, его следует доставить к родовому имению клана Лань и подвергнуть наказанию.</p><p>– Лань Чжань, зачем ты так? Мы здесь только вдвоём. Если ты никому не скажешь и я никому не скажу, тогда никто не узнает, что я нарушил правила, так ведь? Я обещаю, следующего раза не будет, – Вэй Усяню не хотелось ссориться с Лань Ванцзи, а потому он абсолютно серьезно пытался замять этот эпизод.</p><p>Крупные капли дождя звонко разбивались о лезвие меча Лань Ванцзи, пока он выслушивал невероятные в своей наглости предложения воспитанника Юньмэн Цзян. Едва Вэй Усянь закончил говорить, Лань Ванцзи, ни слова не говоря, напал на него, как и в прошлый раз стремясь проучить изворотливого парня. Вэй Усянь, как мог, уворачивался от выпадов голубого меча. Пару раз клинок едва не задел его. Вэй Усянь подгадал момент и выскочил из галереи под дождь. Он стремглав бросился к высокой ограде Облачных Глубин и вмиг взлетел на самую вершину. Однако тут же ощутил на своей шее ледяное прикосновение металла. Лань Ванцзи вырос рядом с ним точно из-под земли и приставил клинок к горлу:</p><p>– Прими наказание.</p><p>– Ладно, ладно. У тебя меч, значит ты главный. Я приму наказание. Приму.</p><p>Вэй Усянь с трудом сглотнул и отчётливо почувствовал, как дождь противными холодными струйками забирается к нему под одежду. Это последнее обстоятельство крайне раздосадовало обычно весёлого парня. Вэй Усянь, стараясь лишний раз не шевелиться, проворчал:</p><p>– Лань Чжань, ты что, следишь за мной? Куда бы я ни пошёл, всюду натыкаюсь на тебя, – ответа, конечно же, не последовало, однако меч в руках Лань Ванцзи на мгновение дрогнул. – Вот скажи, для тебя действительно ничего не значит наша духовная близость? Зачем ты каждый раз нападаешь на меня? О, знаю! Видимо ты настолько хочешь меня наказать, что буквально ищешь повод, я ведь прав?</p><p>Вэй Усянь нагло ухмыльнулся. Он порол откровенную чушь, но своего добился, Лан Ванцзи убрал меч от его шеи. Этого и добивался воспитанник Юньмэн Цзян. Он со всех ног ринулся подальше от противника.</p><p>Преодолев немалое расстояние по стене, Вэй Усянь уже было решил, что оторвался от преследователя, как вдруг белая тень вновь возникла прямо перед ним. Вэй Усянь досадливо покосился на него, отметив сухую одежду и лишь слегка испачканные водой сапоги. Лань Ванцзи по-прежнему сжимал в левой руке широкий зонт. В то же время собственная мантия Вэй Усяня промокла насквозь, а в сапогах противно хлюпало.</p><p>– Эй, я же пообещал, что следующего раза не будет, почему ты всё ещё гонишься за мной?</p><p>Едва уловимым движением Лань Ванцзи выбил из рук Вэй Усяня кувшин с вином и вновь встал прямо, точно изваяние. Вэй Усянь с тоской проводил глиняный сосуд и досадливо прицыкнул языком:</p><p> – Лань Чжань, протяни руку помощи, и добро вернётся к тебе! Если в этот раз отпустишь меня, то, когда ты сам окажешься в беде, я непременно помогу тебе!</p><p>Адепт Гусу Лань не счёл необходимым ответить, а Вэй Усянь в очередной раз поразился упрямству и твёрдости взглядов Лань Ванцзи:</p><p>– Лань Чжань, ты от меня не отстанешь, да?</p><p>– Ты должен быть наказан, – голос резанул похлеще клинка, Лань Ванцзи был явно зол.</p><p>– Ах так?! Хорошо, сам напросился, – он аккуратно поставил последний кувшин «Улыбки императора» и теперь уже сам первым напал на Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>Схватка длилась недолго. Лань Ванцзи в основном уклонялся, даже не пытаясь ответить на выпады противника. Вэй Усянь выбил зонт из его рук и, когда адепт Гусу Лань вновь увернулся, крепко вцепился в него, обхватив руками и ногами. Лань Ванцзи пытался вывернуться из хватки, но парень буквально прилип к нему и увлёк за собой в падение за пределы стен Облачных Глубин.</p><p>Удар о землю получился крайне неприятным. Вэй Усянь упал вниз, всё ещё сжимая в объятиях Лань Ванцзи. Только благодаря густой траве воспитанник Юньмэн Цзян себе ничего не сломал. Однако искры из его глаз всё же посыпались. Он не сдержал болезненного стона. Тело в его руках напряглось как жёстко натянутая струна.</p><p> Будто не веря в произошедшее, Лань Ванцзи уставился на вконец обнаглевшего парня. Вэй Усянь же, ничуть не стесняясь, всё также крепко обнимал и прижимал к себе адепта Гусу Лань. Он слегка улыбнулся, довольный собой, и только сейчас обратил внимание на изменившийся взгляд Лань Ванцзи. Если раньше Второй молодой господин Лань смотрел на него настороженно, с досадой или с негодованием, то сейчас в янтарной радужке глаз отражался он сам. Что-то ещё, тёплое и пылающее, было в этом взгляде, от чего Вэй Усяню, даже насквозь продрогшему под дождём, стало жарко:</p><p>– Лань-гэгэ, почему ты так смотришь на меня?</p><p>– Как? – голос Лань Ванцзи прозвучал глухо.</p><p>– …Будто чего-то хочешь? – Вэй Усянь мягко рассмеялся, надеясь разрядить обстановку, и выпустил жертву из объятий. – Мне всё же поделиться с тобой «Улыбкой им…»?</p><p>Вэй Усянь не смог договорить, так как его рот накрыли требовательные губы Лань Ванцзи.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Пробуждение было резким и неожиданным. Сперва Вэй Усянь даже не понял, где находится, но не узнать каменные своды пещеры было невозможно. Весело потрескивал костёр, да и звуки подземного грота стали уже привычными. Вэй Усянь обнаружил себя лежащим  на земле, с ворохом сухих листьев под головой вместо подушки, что было не намного удобнее, чем твёрдый камень. Лань Ванцзи сидел у самого костра, пламя озаряло его лицо мягким теплым сиянием, делая похожим на прекрасное нефритовое изваяние.</p><p>– Так, значит, всё это было сном, – едва слышно произнёс Вэй Усянь в потолок пещеры. – Мне всё же явно нездоровится…</p><p>Услышав голос, Лань Ванцзи тут же обернулся к нему и подсел ближе, проверяя пульс и температуру тела.</p><p>Вэй Усянь тепло улыбнулся другу:</p><p>– Мне такой сон приснился, Лань Чжань, ты не поверишь…</p><p>Лань Ванцзи спокойно посмотрел на него, ожидая продолжение, но Вэй Усянь отчего-то смутился, отвёл глаза в сторону и про себя решил, что рассказывать о таком не стоит: «А то ещё, чего доброго, он меня и правда убьёт. Голыми руками».</p><p>Ему действительно снился необыкновенный сон или сны, ведь он видел два эпизода из недалёкого прошлого. Вот только один из эпизодов закончился совершенно иначе, чем было на самом деле.</p><p>В ту ночь, когда он увлёк Лань Ванцзи за собой за стены Облачных Глубин, они поссорились, а наутро Второй молодой господин Лань подверг их обоих наказанию ударами ферул. Во сне же ничего подобного не случилось. Всё закончилось крайне неожиданно, и сейчас Вэй Усянь пребывал в растерянности, пытаясь понять, что же конкретно он видел и, главное, почему он видел это.</p><p>«Человеку снится то, о чём он думает, пусть даже сам того не осознаёт, – думал Вэй Усянь, из-под ресниц рассматривая Лань Ванцзи. – Это что же получается, я мечтаю о поцелуе Лань Чжаня?» Яркий румянец разлился по щекам. Вэй Усянь понадеялся, что в сумраке грота это не особенно заметно.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Дорога на свободу для них была закрыта, поэтому оставалось лишь дожидаться подмоги из Ордена Юньмэн Цзян. Так минуло ещё два дня.</p><p>В течение этого времени Вэй Усянь мучился небольшим жаром, то засыпая, то приходя в себя, затем снова засыпая. Сны его больше не посещали. Лань Ванцзи время от времени передавал ему духовные силы: только так можно было поддерживать его состояние стабильным.</p><p> Вэй Усянь болезненно застонал, размыкая веки в очередной раз. Ломота во всем теле так и не проходила, а мозг, казалось, уже вовсе начал путать состояние сна и бодрствования.</p><p>– Сколько времени я проспал? – ответ слышать совершенно не хотелось, ведь с каждой минутой сквозь пальцы утекала надежда, что их спасут из каменной ловушки.</p><p>– Два дня, – лицо Лань Ванцзи привычно ничего не выражало, только под глазами появились тёмные тени духовного и физического истощения.</p><p>Как сам выглядел, Вэй Усянь даже думать не хотел.</p><p>– Эй, Лань Чжань, я разве не спал у тебя на коленях? – голос звучал слабо, но образы в голове были неестественно яркими. – Сквозь сон я смутно ощущал…</p><p>– Нет.</p><p>Вэй Усянь раздосадованно вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. </p><p>– Дай руку, – Лань Ванцзи подсел ближе и, не дожидаясь ответа, сам потянулся к Вэй Усяню.</p><p>– Зачем?</p><p>Парень не сопротивлялся, пока ему передавали духовную энергию. В его голове вновь стало пусто и легко. Тем не менее, буквально через мгновение, Вэй Усянь отнял руку у Лань Ванцзи и чуть нахмурился:</p><p>– Хватит передавать мне духовные силы. Лучше оставь себе…</p><p>– Не двигайся, – Лань Ванцзи, понимая, что у Вэй Усяня нет сил ему противостоять, заблокировал его слабые попытки отстраниться.</p><p>Он нажал на точки переплетения меридианов на плечах Вэй Усяня, и парень распластался на полу, не в силах пошевелить ни единым мускулом. Лань Ванцзи положил ладонь на грудь воспитаннику Юньмэн Цзян, в то место, где у заклинателя находилось золотое ядро, и вновь принялся передавать ему духовную энергию. Голубое свечение от ладоней Лань Ванцзи теплом растекалось по каждой клеточке тела.</p><p>Тяжело вздохнув, Вэй Усянь проговорил:</p><p> – Когда же прибудет подмога?</p><p>– Нужно терпеливо ждать.</p><p>Каждый раз, когда Лань Ванцзи делился с ним духовными силами, Вэй Усянь недолгое время чувствовал себя лучше. Голова переставала гудеть, а тело ломить при каждом движении.</p><p>В такие моменты в Вэй Усяне включался капризный ребенок, и он начинал жаловаться на всё вокруг, но более другого на невозможную скуку:</p><p>– Лань Чжа-а-а-ань, мне ужасно скучно! В этой чёртовой пещере слишком тихо!</p><p>Лань Ванцзи, обыкновенно, ничего не отвечал. Тогда Вэй Усянь принимался кричать во всё горло, чтобы хоть как-то нарушить тишину каменного грота. Далекое эхо ещё долго вторило его воплям, отражая звук от стен.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Вэй Усянь всегда был непоседой, а потому лежать пластом на жёстких камнях оказалось невыносимо. За истёкшие дни у него во рту не было и маковой росинки, но желудок уже даже не бурчал от голода, переваривая сам себя. От этого внутренности проходили неконтролируемой судорогой и спазмами.</p><p>– Я проголодался. Лань Чжань, добудь мне поесть. А хоть бы и мяса этой проклятой черепахи, – чуть подумав, он поправил себя. – Ладно, не нужно, наверняка, мясо этого монстра-людоеда ужасно воняет. Лучше вовсе его не трогать, никуда не ходи.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи степенно сидел рядом с ничего не выражающим лицом, глаза его были чуть прикрыты, а взгляд устремлён в глубину костра.</p><p>– Лань Чжань, ну как ты можешь быть таким унылым? Не открываешь ни рта, ни глаз, не говоришь со мной и даже не удостаиваешь меня взглядом! Ты предаешься медитации? Ты что, монах? Ах да, ведь ваш предок и был монахом. Я совсем забыл.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи прервал его разговоры:</p><p>– Успокойся. У тебя всё ещё жар. Не трать силы на болтовню.</p><p>Но Вэй Усянь только обрадовался:</p><p>– Ну наконец-то, ты откликнулся! Сколько мы уже ждём? Почему всё ещё никто не пришел нас спасать?</p><p>– Терпение. И дня не прошло, – голос Лань Ванцзи звучал тихо и размеренно.</p><p>Вэй Усянь накрыл лицо руками и запричитал:</p><p>– Ну почему ожидание столь невыносимо?! Наверняка, потому, что я вместе с тобой. Вот если бы вместо тебя осталась сестрёнка, она бы нашла способ меня порадовать, рассказала бы что-нибудь интересное. Да если бы и не рассказала, делиться с ней мнением обо всём на свете много интереснее, чем сидеть в молчании.</p><p>Парень с трудом перевернулся на бок лицом к костру и со вздохом прикрыл глаза:</p><p>– Скоро уже седьмой день пойдёт, как мы здесь застряли. Надеюсь, она благополучно добралась домой.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи подкинул сухие ветки в костёр, от чего искры взвились в воздух, заплясав над юношами ярким огненным танцем:</p><p>– Отдыхай.</p><p>Вэй Усянь подтянул колени к груди и свернулся калачиком лицом к нему:</p><p>– Лань Чжань, ты что-то путаешь, я ведь только что проснулся, а ты опять гонишь меня в сон. Ты просто не желаешь видеть меня бодрствующим, так?</p><p>– Ты придумываешь.</p><p>Вэй Усянь уткнулся носом в собственные колени и едва слышно пробурчал:</p><p>– Ты настолько упрямый и бесчувственный, Лань Чжань, что тебя не проймешь. Я уже скучаю по тому Лань Чжаню, что был здесь несколько дней назад, с лицом чернее дна старого котла. Он и говорил со мной поживее, и сердился так, что даже укусил меня. Жаль только, что такого Лань Чжаня можно встретить лишь случайно, боюсь, что впредь мне больше с ним не свидеться.</p><p>Было непонятно: услышал Лань Ванцзи его тираду или нет, но он только чуть хмыкнул и устремил взгляд куда-то вглубь пещеры.</p><p>Этот звук в исполнении адепта Гусу Лань отдалённо напоминал смешок, а потому Вэй Усянь любопытно высунул нос из колен:</p><p>– Я умираю от скуки. Лань Чжань, давай поговорим. Начинай.</p><p>– Во сколько ты обычно ложишься спать? – Лань Ванцзи решил принять игру неугомонного парня, а может и действительно испытывал интерес. Разобраться было сложно.</p><p>Однако Вэй Усянь только раздосадованно закатил глаза:</p><p> – Ну, какой же скучный вопрос ты задал, настолько скучный, что на него просто не хочется отвечать. Но я все-таки отвечу из уважения к тебе. Так вот, в Пристани Лотоса я не ложусь раньше часа ночи. А иногда и вовсе не сплю целую ночь.</p><p>– Это вредная и дурная привычка, – в голосе Лань Ванцзи появились менторские интонации.</p><p>– А ты что думал, все остальные люди такие же, как адепты твоего ордена? – возразил Вэй Усянь.</p><p>– Тебе нужно перестать так делать, – воспитанник Облачных Глубин проигнорировал последний вопрос.</p><p>Вэй Усянь закрыл уши руками и забормотал:</p><p>– Я болен. У меня жар. Гэгэ, ну неужели нельзя сказать мне что-нибудь приятное? Пожалей меня, несчастного!</p><p>Лань Ванцзи тяжело вздохнул, и тогда Вэй Усянь продолжил:</p><p>– Не хочешь? Я так и думал. Ну, тогда расскажи мне что-нибудь интересное или спой песню, а? Ты красиво поёшь?</p><p>В ответ вновь тишина. Вэй Усянь сказал это наобум, просто чтобы убить время за разговором ни о чём, вовсе не предполагая согласия на свою просьбу. Однако отсутствие отклика почему-то кольнуло сердце лёгким разочарованием. Не желая разбираться в собственных ощущениях, парень вновь вытянулся во весь рост, перекатился на спину и заложил руки за голову:</p><p>– Опять меня игнорируешь? Ну и ладно. Тогда я сам...</p><p> Вэй Усянь прикрыл глаза, будто вспоминая что-то, на его губах появилась слабая улыбка. Мгновение спустя тихая мелодия разлилась эхом под сводами пещеры.</p><p>Он напевал композицию музыкальной ассоциации Лань Ванцзи с фестиваля Любования Луной в Фухуа. Тогда эта нежная песня поразила всех своей искренностью. Неудивительно, что именно ей присудили первое место в номинации Соревнований Достойнейших. Певческий голос Вэй Усяня не был особенно сильным, но имел ласкающий слух тембр и переливы нот исполнял чисто.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи при первых же звуках застыл и удивлённо уставился на воспитанника Юньмэн Цзян. Он никак не ожидал, что сочинённая им самим композиция прозвучит в каменном гроте. Однако слушал внимательно: пение Вэй Усяня расслабляло и живительным бальзамом вымывало усталость.</p><p>Эхо дважды отразило последнюю ноту и застыло тишиной.</p><p>Вэй Усянь мечтательно улыбнулся:</p><p>– Лань Чжань, твоя «Песня к возлюбленной» прекрасна. Она мне нравится, но есть ощущение, что чего-то недостаёт. Какая-то недосказанность, словно песня не завершена, – он чуть помолчал и добавил. – Всё же, её голос звучит удивительно глубоко. </p><p>– Я её немного изменил, – Лань Ванцзи мягко выдохнул и, казалось, сам не ожидал, что ответит Вэй Усяню.</p><p>– Изменил? Правда? – парень дёрнулся всем телом, будто желая подскочить, но только с болезненным стоном вновь опустился на камни. Он поморщился и попросил. – Лань Чжань, спой так, как стало, пожалуйста. Я хочу послушать…</p><p>Вэй Усянь весь превратился в слух, надеясь, что хотя бы в этот раз его не проигнорируют. Тишина вокруг буквально оглушала. Несколько мгновений ничего не происходило, и Вэй Усянь уже даже успел обидеться на упрямство адепта Гусу Лань, как вдруг Лань Ванцзи тихо поднялся и вытащил из-за отворота нижних одежд три тонких тетивы от зачарованных луков. Он неспешно натянул крепкие нити между крупными камнями и опустился на колени перед получившимися струнами. Уверенная рука проверила звучание – во мраке пещеры разлился низкий голос трёхструнного циня<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2">[2]</a>.</p><p> Вэй Усянь со всё увеличивающимися глазами наблюдал за действиями друга, боясь спугнуть неосторожным словом или движением свою удачу. Лань Ванцзи собирался сыграть и даже спеть для него!</p><p>– Лань Чжа-а-ань, – сам того не осознавая, поражённо выдохнул Вэй Усянь.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи тут же обернулся и пытливо уставился на него, будто проверял, не смеются ли над ним, но, увидев горящие любопытством и предвкушением глаза, успокоился. Умелые пальцы заскользили по струнам, а низкий бархатный голос выводил мелодию.</p><p>Песня действительно сильно изменилась, узнать её можно было только по лейтмотиву<a href="#_ftn3" id="_ftnref3" name="_ftnref3">[3]</a>. Тональность стала выше, звучание – более глубоким, а главный мотив пропитался чувственностью и томлением по недостижимому, но такому желанному. Сейчас музыкальная композиция ощущалась завершённой, совершенной в своей гармонии, а острые интонации забирались дрожью под кожу туда, где находилось сердце. Песня получилась пронзительно-прекрасной.</p><p>Вэй Усянь желал бы присоединиться к пению своим голосом, но мелодия звучала иначе, а испортить её великолепие фальшивой нотой совсем не хотелось. Потому парень лишь прикрыл глаза, на его губах появилась светлая улыбка.</p><p>Даже когда звук струн умолк, эхо ещё долго вторило музыке.</p><p>Вэй Усянь закрыл глаза, глубоко выдохнул, расправил руки, ноги, и тихо произнёс:</p><p>–  Да, так определённо лучше. Очень красиво, – отклика не последовало, потому парень добавил. – Лань Чжань, мне интересно, кто же тот твой возлюбленный, к которому ты так стремишься, но никак не можешь догнать? Если бы меня так любили, я бы не стал убегать.</p><p>Он не ждал ответа на свой вопрос, а потому не увидел удивлённый взгляд Лань Ванцзи, устремлённый прямо на него. Уже проваливаясь в сон, Вэй Усянь слабым голосом спросил:</p><p>– Лань Чжань, как называется эта мелодия?</p><p>Лань Ванцзи, кажется, очень тихо ответил ему что-то, но Вэй Усянь этого тоже не слышал, погрузившись в глубокий сон.</p><p>Песня «ВанСянь» перевод YouNet Translate.</p><p>Три тысячи правил бренного мира</p><p>Не стоят и половины кувшина «Улыбки Императора»,</p><p>но кто одурманен ею?</p><p>Смолкнут струны Ванцзи<a href="#_ftn4" id="_ftnref4" name="_ftnref4">[4]</a>,</p><p>но и им не понять этих чувств.</p><p> </p><p>Лишь теперь я узнал — ты был прежней любовью моей.</p><p>Пробудив эти чувства, от мирских забот больше мне не уйти.</p><p>В нашей с тобой мелодии до конца познали мы боль и любовь.</p><p>Пережив множество бед, ты все так же наивен и чист.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Вэй Юнру прекрасно плавала, как и любой адепт Пристани Лотоса. Она могла довольно долго оставаться под водой, но даже у неё грудь нестерпимо жгло отсутствием воздуха. Что же говорить о других учениках, следующих за ней через подводный грот к выходу из пещеры Черепахи-Губительницы. Они плыли уже довольно давно, некоторые начали откровенно захлёбываться, а выхода на поверхность всё не было видно. Паника сковала сердце жёстким кольцом, но девушка резко одёрнула себя: она должна вывести этих людей на поверхность, выполнить обещание, данное брату, ведь он плывёт следом.</p><p>Вэй Юнру уцепилась за крупный камень и внимательно осмотрелась по сторонам, надеясь увидеть просвет. Впереди тускло светлело. Значит, им надо плыть туда. Ученик рядом с ней судорожно замотал головой, не в силах больше держаться без воздуха и раскрыл рот. Потоки воды мгновенно заполнили его лёгкие, и парень потерял сознание. Вэй Юнру нахмурилась, подхватила его за ворот мантии и оттолкнулась от камня. Вперед! Им надо двигаться, иначе все тут утонут.</p><p>Предположение оказалось верным. Просвет в толще воды очень скоро привёл их на поверхность. Ученики, кашляя и тяжело хватая ртом воздух, вынырнули в небольшой заводи реки, укрытой от посторонних глаз огромной, нависающей над водной гладью скалой.</p><p>С трудом выбравшись на берег, Вэй Юнру с облегчением отметила, что добрались все ученики, и привела в сознание тех, кто наглотался воды.</p><p>Адепты принялись громко радоваться спасению, но Цзинь Цзысюань прикрикнул на них, чтобы не разводили балаган: поблизости всё ещё могут быть заклинатели Ордена Цишань Вэнь. Ученики присмирели, но в душе каждый уже верил, что чудом избежал смерти.</p><p>Юнру потихоньку обошла каждого из них, проверяя имеющиеся ранения и прощупывая пульс. Вода потоками стекала с неё, но девушка этого будто не замечала, поминутно оглядываясь на заводь: брат и Лань Ванцзи вот-вот должны были появиться. Но проходили минуты, а водной глади не коснулась даже мелкая рябь.</p><p> Юнру подошла к ученикам Гусу Лань, выжимавшим мантии от воды, и встретилась взглядом с тем самым нерадивым учеником, что пытался её связать и отдать на растерзание Черепахи-Губительницы, следуя приказам Вэнь Чао, а после выстрелил из лука в Вэй Усяня.</p><p>Кровь стремительно бросилась к голове, затмив собой голос разума, ладони сжались в кулаки. Юнру встала напротив адепта Облачных Глубин, удерживая его взгляд на себе, и молча впечатала кулак, наполненный духовными силами, в его челюсть. Раздался хруст выбитого из сустава хряща, и парень отлетел спиной в ближайший камень. Глаза его практически вылезли из орбит от удивления, а ладонь прижалась к ноющей челюсти, где уже разливался солидный синяк. «Вот и славно, ближайшую неделю он точно ни слова связного сказать не сможет», – злорадная мысль пронеслась в голове девушки.</p><p>– Вэй Юнру, погоди, успокойся! – Не Хуайсан внезапно возник рядом, хватая её за руку, будто опасался, что та убьёт воспитанника Гусу Лань на месте. – Какой смысл в том, что ты его сейчас изобьёшь?</p><p> Цзинь Цзысюань встал рядом, скользнул высокомерным взглядом по поверженному ученику Облачных Глубин, уважительно кивнул Юнру, по достоинству оценив удар, а после усмехнулся.</p><p>– Цзинь-сюн, прекрати, пожалуйста! – Не Хуайсан бросил умоляющий взгляд на наследника Ордена Ланьлин Цзинь и вновь повернулся к девушке. – Сейчас самое главное – поскорее спасти Вэй-сюна! Надо идти за помощью.</p><p>– Я… Я правда хотел помочь! – сильно коверкая слова так, что их едва можно было разобрать, провинившийся заклинатель Гусу Лань поднялся с земли и оглянулся вокруг, ища помощи и поддержки остальных.</p><p>Цзинь Цзысюань презрительно фыркнул и жёстко отчеканил:</p><p>– Ты ведь знаешь лучше нас, почему так вышло! Не ищи оправданий!</p><p>Кто-то из учеников проговорил:</p><p>– Что теперь делать? Проход завален, а в пещере ещё остался этот ужасный монстр!</p><p>Юнру, не отрываясь, смотрела в заводь, до последнего надеясь увидеть брата. Однако надежда таяла прямо на глазах. Оставалось только помолиться, чтобы у брата и Лань Ванцзи всё было хорошо, и двигаться за помощью. Цзинь Цзысюань прав: оставаться на одном месте слишком опасно. Юнру медленно выдохнула, приводя мысли в порядок, и чётко проговорила:</p><p>– Разделимся и позовём на помощь. Надо идти по своим орденам. Только аккуратно, чтобы никому лишнему не попадаться на глаза.</p><p>В этот момент воздух порвался чистым звуком спущенной тугой тетивы и свистом стрел. Трое учеников замертво упали за землю, истекая кровью.</p><p> – На помощь позовёте? – Вэнь Чао злобно усмехнулся и вскинул подбородок. – Никому из вас не сбежать! Убить их!</p><p>На учеников во всех сторон посыпались стрелы. Они настолько ослабли после бесконечных истязаний в период «перевоспитания» в Цишань и настолько обрадовались чудесному освобождению, что даже не заметили, когда попали в окружение адептов в огненно-белых мантиях.</p><p>Ученики бросились врассыпную, но только нескольким удалось сбежать под защиту деревьев. Вэнь Чао со своей свитой спустился с валуна и обошёл поверженных учеников на берегу озера. Заклинателей из малых орденов он велел прикончить на месте, а раненых из великих орденов или детей глав кланов – забрать в Безночный город для наказания. Непонятно, чья судьба была лучше.</p><p>Юнру, Не Хуайсан, Цзинь Цзысюань и другие ученики, скрывшиеся в лесу, стремительно удалялись от реки. Адепты Цишань Вэнь загоняли их точно дичь на охоте. За спинами непрерывно слышались злорадный смех и гиканье:</p><p>– Стоять!</p><p>– Не думайте сбежать от нас!</p><p>– Чего же вы, точно зайцы пугливые, удираете со всех ног? Где ваша смелость и решительность?</p><p>Бежать вперед уже не оставалось сил, но остановиться означало немедленно умереть. Не Хуайсан в очередной раз споткнулся на ровном месте и плюхнулся лицом в опавшую листву. Цзинь Цзысюань недовольно прицыкнул языком, схватил его за шкирку и притянул к себе в укрытие за толстым стволом старого клёна.</p><p>Дыхание выбивалось рваными кусками из лёгких, но Юнру не отставала от парней ни на шаг. Ещё на берегу она не успела уклониться, стрела прошлась вскользь по предплечью. Сейчас из раны обильно сочилась кровь, оставляя за собой хорошо заметный алый след на земле. Надо бы остановиться и перевязать ранение, но времени на это не было, потому девушка только оторвала рукав орденской мантии и зажала рану рукой. Юнру поскользнулась, больно ударилась о ствол дерева и не сдержала болезненный вскрик. Тут же сзади раздалось:</p><p>– Они в той стороне! Живее за ними!</p><p>Девушка без сил привалилась спиной к дереву и одними губами, совсем тихо, произнесла, обращаясь к Цзинь Цзысюаню:</p><p>– Бегите вперед, я их немного задержу.</p><p>Не Хуайсан протестующе замотал головой, но наследник Ланьлин Цзинь заметил, что девушка достаёт из-за пояса небольшой синий мешочек.</p><p>– Что это?</p><p>– Это ядовитый порошок. Уходите. Вам нельзя здесь оставаться, – девушка бросила умоляющий взгляд за Цзинь Цзысюаня и обернулась назад к преследователям. – Я поставлю ловушку, а после присоединюсь к вам. Быстрее!</p><p>Цзинь Цзысюань молча кивнул и потянул за собой упирающегося Не Хуайсана в сторону от девушки. Юнру облегчённо выдохнула, порвала рукав мантии на длинные лоскуты и перетянула правое плечо. Надо было срочно остановить кровь, иначе ей никогда не удастся сбежать. За спиной всё ближе слышались крики и громкий топот сапог заклинателей Цишань Вэнь.</p><p>Девушка потянула за завязки бархатного мешочка и напряжённо вгляделась внутрь. Даже прикасаться к ядовитой смеси незащищёнными руками было крайне опасно, яд проникал в организм сквозь кожу, но иного выхода не было.</p><p>Таких составов из порошка ядовитых трав она наделала довольно много, но с собой взяла только один. Остальные остались в её комнате в Безночном городе. Кто же знал, что именно на этой ночной охоте она впервые использует яд, чтобы спасти свою жизнь.</p><p>Шестеро заклинателей Цишань Вэнь замерли у нее за спиной, настороженно оглядываясь по сторонам, выискивая беглецов. Это был отличный момент, обезвредить преследователей одним махом. Юнру глубоко вдохнула и спокойно вышла из-за дерева.</p><p>– О, девчонка из Юньмэн Цзян! Хватайте её, молодой господин Вэнь приказал привести её живой, – адепт Цишань Вэнь, на вид немногим старше двадцати лет, по всей видимости, являвшийся старшим в этой группе, злорадно улыбнулся и шагнул в сторону девушки.</p><p>Остальные пятеро если и насторожились, что беглянка сама вышла им навстречу, то виду не показали. Они осторожно приближались – всё-таки девушка была заклинателем, – оглядывая её, готовые в любой момент пустить в ход мечи.</p><p>«Ещё пару шагов. Давайте же. Ещё на два шага ближе!» – Юнру пристально следила за заклинателями из свиты Вэнь Чао и молилась, чтобы всё удалось.</p><p>Молодой парень, её ровесник, подошёл совсем вплотную и схватил девушку на плечо:</p><p>– Вот так, умница, не делай резких движений и будешь цела до поры. Идём с нами и без шуток.</p><p>Остальные заклинатели, видя, что девушка не сопротивляется, будто выдохнули с облегчением и остановились, не дойдя до неё каких-то трёх шагов. Лидер стоял и того дальше, в самом центре маленькой опушки.</p><p>«Боги, они слишком далеко, не подействует» – сердце Юнру камнем упало вниз, когда она осознала ситуацию. Девушка плотнее сжала в руке заветный синий мешочек и шагнула ближе к преследователям вслед за грубой рукой молодого адепта.</p><p>«Всё равно надо попытаться», – шаг, ещё один, задержала дыхание и вдруг молниеносно вырвалась из удерживающих её рук, оттолкнулась обеими ногами от земли в высоком прыжке и рассыпала из мешочка серый порошок прямо на головы пятерым заклинателям. Все её движения были столь стремительны, что адепты Цишань Вэнь только и успели, что рты раскрыть от удивления. Это была их самая большая и самая последняя ошибка в жизни, так как каждый из пятерых поймал полный рот ядовитого порошка. Все пятеро моментально рухнули на колени, разрывая мантии на груди, будто пытаясь вытащить лёгкие, которые сейчас должно было, как огнём, нестерпимо жечь.</p><p> Ядовитый травяной порошок имел высокую концентрацию веха обыкновенного, а потому буквально через мгновение каждый из пяти заклинателей Цишань Вэнь почувствовал себя, будто только что выпил за раз несколько десятков кувшинов с очень крепким вином. Один схватился за голову и завыл не своим голосом, катаясь по земле. Другой перекатился на колени и содрогнулся в жутчайшем рвотном позыве, выплёвывая все свои внутренности. Третий подскочил на ноги и принялся, с пеной у рта и бешено вращающимися по орбитам глазами, носиться между деревьями, врезаясь во всё на своём пути. Последние двое на несколько мгновений застыли неподвижно на коленях, а после тихо упали навзничь, уставившись в высокие кроны деревьев абсолютно стеклянными, неживыми глазами. Их гортани и лёгкие были начисто сожжены, а из цицяо<a href="#_ftn5" id="_ftnref5" name="_ftnref5">[5]</a> тонкими струйками лилась кровь. Но этого Юнру уже не видела.</p><p>Едва распылив яд, девушка кинулась со всех ног прочь от опушки вдогонку за Цзинь Цзысюанем и Не Хуайсаном. Только отбежав на приличное расстояние, она осмелилась вдохнуть чистого воздуха и обернулась назад.</p><p>Сперва Юнру увидела тонкое остриё стрелы и натянутый дугой лук, а после и старшего адепта Цишань Вэнь, с мелодичным звуком пустившего стрелу в полёт. Последняя ухмылка, и заклинатель в бело-огненной мантии упал на колени с пеной у рта, отравленный ядом, а Юнру с ужасом смотрела на тонкую стрелу, торчащую из своей ноги. Она даже уклониться от выстрела не успела, но, видимо, рука её преследователя в последний момент дрогнула, так как вместо сердца стрела поразила бедро.</p><p>Сбежать от погони со стрелой в ноге можно было и не мечтать. Юнру тяжело опустилась на землю прямо там, где стояла.</p><p>Стрела прошила бедро насквозь: с одной стороны торчало лишь белое оперение, с другой – наконечник. Девушка с ужасом смотрела на литой наконечник стрелы, тёмный после окисления ядом. «Ладно, после буду думать, как нейтрализовать яд аконита, сейчас надо вытащить стрелу, да побыстрее», – недалеко послышался звук ломаемых тяжёлыми сапогами сухих веток. Очередные преследователи шли по следам беглецов.</p><p>Юнру закусила губу, удерживая крики боли, сломала древко возле наконечника и резко выдернула стрелу из ноги за оперение. Осталось только перевязать бедро повыше раны, останавливая кровоток. Но едва девушка это сделала, как над головой раздался надменный голос:</p><p>– О, ты меня тут ждёшь, куколка?</p><p>Вэнь Чао со свитой стоял в нескольких шагах от неё с хищной улыбкой на губах. «Я даже не заметила, как он появился», – страшная мысль ужасом заползла под кожу, пустив холодные струйки пота вдоль позвоночника.</p><p>– Вот уж не думал, что вы выберетесь из пещеры, но, признаться, сейчас даже этому рад, ведь теперь, Вэй Юнру, ты в моих руках, – Вэнь Чао сделал пару шагов к ней.</p><p>Ещё восемь адептов Цишань Вэнь окружили девушку со всех сторон, не оставляя и шанса на побег. Вэнь Чжулю тёмной статуей стоял за спиной Вэнь Чао.</p><p>– Где же твой резвый братец? О, кажется, знаю: подох в пасти Черепахи-Губительницы? – Вэнь Чао довольно хохотнул и одним рывков притянул девушку к себе.</p><p>Простреленное бедро отдалось спазмом, но Юнру только плотнее сжала губы, не выпуская стон. Вэнь Чао схватил девушку за подбородок, покрутил лицо из стороны в сторону, будто осматривал на предмет повреждений, и уткнулся лицом прямо в ухо жарким шёпотом:</p><p>– Замечательно, что Вэй Усянь помер в пещере. Нас с тобой ждёт множество приятных моментов, – Вэнь Чао перехватил длинный хвост девушки в ладонь и заставил взглянуть себе в глаза, показывая, что он не шутит. – Ты доставишь мне удовольствие и будешь нежна и покорна. Хотя, решать всё же тебе: не хочешь быть со мной, отдам тебя в общий зал адептам Цишань Вэнь на потеху. Ну, что выберешь?</p><p>Тело девушки пробила крупная дрожь, а сердце скрутило болезненной судорогой, насколько велико было её отвращение от всего происходящего. Тошнота подступила к горлу, Юнру закашлялась. Живот свело, а содержимое желудка рвотным фонтаном вылилось прямо на лицо и мантию Вэнь Чао.</p><p> – Дрянь! Как ты смеешь?! – молодой господин Вэнь с отвращением оттолкнул от себя девушку.</p><p>Он стянул с себя испачканные верхние одеяния и принялся оттирать лицо, непрестанно грязно ругаясь. Вэй Юнру без сил упала на колени и с трудом перевела дыхание: «Яд аконита уже начал действовать? Рано что-то».</p><p>– Мой господин! Молодой господин Вэнь! Я, наконец, нашла вас! – Ван Линцзяо лёгкой ланью подлетела к Вэнь Чао и упала ему на грудь. – Мы отловили почти всех беглецов в этой области.</p><p>– Почти всех? Сколько ещё осталось? – Вэнь Чао нахмурился, но девушку притянул к себе ближе.</p><p>– Я не знаю, сколько всего сбежало, но отправила адептов дальше вниз по склону горы Муси, – Ван Линцзяо скользнула взглядом по Юнру и досадливо поджала пухлые губки. – Вижу, мой господин поймал игрушку для адептов ордена. Нисколько не сомневалась в его успехе! Вернёмся же в лагерь, я так утомилась за этот день!</p><p>Женщина без тени стеснения прижалась всем телом к своему покровителю и угодливо заглянула с глаза. Вэнь Чао разомлел под её ласками и махнул рукой адептам:</p><p>– Сбежавших преследовать до последнего. Не дайте им уйти с горы. Мы возвращаемся назад, а эту девку доставить к лекарю. Прежде чем с ней можно будет что-либо сделать, надо дать ей противоядие.</p><p>Вэнь Чао в сопровождении любовницы, Вэнь Чжулю и ближайшей свиты двинулись вниз с горы, а Вэй Юнру двое адептов поставили на ноги и практически потащили за собой.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Сквозь лес, сплошь покрывавший гору Муси, они спускались уже достаточно долго. Вэнь Чао и остальные ушли далеко вперёд. Вскоре даже их голоса стали едва различимы. Сумерки неумолимо опускались на землю, окрашивая всё вокруг в серый цвет.</p><p>Юнру делала всё, чтобы ещё больше замедлить свой эскорт: спотыкалась на каждом шагу, хваталась то за ногу, то за живот или падала, неуклюже цепляясь за сопровождавших её адептов – в общем, старательно изображала, что едва может двигаться без посторонней помощи. Трое заклинателей Цишань Вэнь сопровождали девушку, не переставая сетовать на то, что какая-то девица из Юньмэн Цзян настолько сильно понадобилась Вэнь Чао, что он велел не спускать с неё глаз и в целости доставить в Малый дворец Безночного города.</p><p>– Погодите, пожалуйста, можем мы сделать небольшой привал? Я не могу больше идти, мне нужно попить воды, – взмолилась Юнру.</p><p>Расчёт был прост: она ослаблена ранениями и ядом, а потому сбежать не сможет, но вот отвлечь и по назначению использовать отравленные иглы на своих конвоирах можно попытаться.</p><p>– Ладно. Остановимся ненадолго, – сказал невысокий мужчина средних лет, который всё время шёл позади неё и, видимо, был старшим в группе. Он нахмурился и протянул ей небольшой сосуд с водой. – Вот вода, пей. Только без глупостей, иначе не посмотрю, что ты нужна молодому господину, сразу снесу голову с плеч.</p><p>Юнру жадно приникла к маленькому горлышку. Чистая вода показалась удивительно вкусной. Однако, едва сделав пару глотков, девушка почувствовала сильное головокружение: «Яд начал действовать. Надо торопиться».</p><p>Отравленные иглы всё ещё хранились в отвороте пояса её мантии, а потому достать их было несложно, надо только каким-либо образом отвлечь внимание заклинателей.</p><p>– Всё, хватит, вставай. Надо двигаться дальше. Я не хочу ночевать в лесу, – молодой парень сильно дёрнул Юнру на себя, заставляя подняться.</p><p>Девушка будто только этого и ждала. Она, якобы не удержавшись на ногах, упала в объятия заклинателя и вцепилась в его мантию на груди:</p><p>– Ох, моя нога, я не чувствую правую ногу.</p><p>– Тц, ну что там ещё? – старший адепт подошёл ближе.</p><p>– Господин, она говорит, что её ноги не двигаются. Что нам делать? – парень рефлекторно поддержал Юнру за талию, не давая упасть.</p><p>– Вот ведь морока, – старший раздраженно глянул на девушку и прикрикнул на адепта. – Что ты стоишь как истукан? Если она не может идти сама, значит неси её на руках! В конце концов, это всего лишь девчонка. Всё, двигаемся!</p><p>Молодой заклинатель Цишань Вэнь тяжело вздохнул и наклонился поднять Юнру. Недолго думая, адепт закинул девушку себе на плечо и неспешным шагом двинулся вслед за посмеивающимся товарищем:</p><p>– Даже не знаю, завидовать тебе или сочувствовать? Ноша не слишком тяжела?</p><p>– Если так хочешь попробовать, могу передать девчонку тебе, сам с ней возись, – буркнул в ответ молодой адепт, удерживая Юнру за ноги.</p><p> «Взвалил меня как куль с рисом!» – пронеслось в голове девушки, пока она осторожно вытаскивала из пояса отравленные иглы.</p><p>«Если попасть в шею, будет достаточно одной иглы на человека», – Юнру оттолкнулась от поясницы адепта так, что тот едва удержался на ногах, и с силой вонзила иглу ему в основание шеи.</p><p>Парень громко взвыл и расцепил руки. Юнру кубарем скатилась на землю, но мгновенно поднялась и кинулась на второго конвоира. Меч он достать не успел. Отравленный шип легко погрузился в плечо заклинателя. Юнру отскочила в сторону, спасаясь от цепких пальцев.</p><p>Старший адепт Цишань Вэнь мгновенно обернулся на крики соратников и получил сразу две ядовитые иглы в шею и грудь. Он даже заметить не успел, когда девушка оказалась около него.</p><p>Юнру едва перевела дыхание, как была вынуждена уклоняться от зачарованного клинка. Девушка кинулась обратно в гущу леса.</p><p>– Что ты с ними сделала, сука?! – Заклинатель ринулся вдогонку. – Я убью тебя!</p><p>Юнру металась между деревьями, избегая оказаться на одной линии с адептом Цишань Вэнь. Яд веха обыкновенного был намного сильнее аконита, но и он травил организм мгновенно только при попадании напрямую в уязвимые части тела. У заклинателя было повреждено плечо, а значит, отравление наступит не сразу.</p><p>«Боги, помогите мне», – ногу девушки при каждом шаге простреливало жгучей болью, голова сильно кружилась, но Юнру упорно продолжала взбираться на гору. Злобные проклятия слышались за спиной, адепт Цишань Вэнь не отставал ни на шаг. Она упала в корни старого клёна, расцарапав ладони в кровь, и поняла, что больше не сможет подняться.</p><p>За волосы дёрнули так, что искры посыпались из глаз. Её заставили стать на колени. Юнру вскрикнула от боли и ударила раскрытой ладонью, сияющей серебряным свечением духовных сил, в колено своего преследователя. Послышался противный хруст дробящихся костей. Заклинатель Цишань Вэнь с рёвом упал на землю. Этого было достаточно, чтобы Юнру тут же оказалась над ним с отравленными иглами в руках. Одна игла вошла прямо в висок преследователя, вторая легко погрузилась в горло прямо под кадыком мужчины.</p><p> Адепт Цишань Вэнь вытаращил на девушку глаза и попытался скинуть её с себя, а Юнру, пребывая в каком-то полубессознательном состоянии, всё сильнее вдавливала отравленные иглы в его тело. Кровь крупными пузырями пошла ртом заклинателя, глаза его закатились, только руки и ноги продолжали дрожать в предсмертных конвульсиях.</p><p>Девушка тяжело скатилась с тела поверженного врага и содрогнулась в новом приступе рвоты. Мир перед её глазами померк.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Когда Юнру вновь открыла глаза, ночь плотным покрывалом укутала густой лес. Рядом с ней всё также лежал заклинатель в огненно-белой мантии. Девушка опасливо отползла от него подальше, но смогла сделать лишь пару движений, так как всё тело пронзило острой болью.</p><p>Горела простреленная рука, рана в бедре отзывалась спазмами, синяки и ссадины покрывали всё тело, но сильнее всего болело внутри. Хоть стрелы Цишань Вэнь и обрабатывались слабой настойкой аконита, яд успел проникнуть слишком глубоко в организм. Надо было срочно проводить интоксикацию, иначе через пару часов, а может и того меньше, у неё судорогой сведёт лёгкие.</p><p>Юнру потянулась к поясу в поисках мешочка с лекарственным набором и только сейчас вспомнила, что отдала его брату для лечения ноги Лань Ванцзи. Тяжёлый вздох сорвался с губ вместе с болезненным стоном. Девушка с трудом поднялась и вновь подползла к телу адепта Цишань Вэнь. Горло сильно пересохло, а ей надо пить больше воды, чтобы вывести яд из организма.</p><p>Почти полный сосуд воды обнаружился в широком рукаве мантии мужчины. Сделав несколько жадных глотков, Юнру почувствовала себя вновь живой и даже удивилась собственному спокойствию. За сегодняшний день она сбежала из подземной ловушки, едва не захлебнувшись, насилу вырвалась из лап Вэнь Чао и вот буквально только что убила нескольких человек, а единственная ясная мысль в голове: «Какая вкусная всё-таки вода»!</p><p>«Что это, стресс или моя истинная сущность?» – девушка решила, что с этой дилеммой разберётся позднее, а сперва надо выбраться из леса и поскорее вернуться в Пристань Лотоса.</p><p>Перед ней на земле лежал зачарованный меч заклинателя Цишань Вэнь, но Юнру понимала, что в своём состоянии не сможет им воспользоваться. От этого на сердце стало тоскливо. Девушка решительно мотнула головой и тут же поморщилась, когда мир вокруг принялся стремительно кружиться:</p><p>– Ай, моя голова! Аккуратнее: пока не найду какой-либо сорбент, нельзя совершать резких движений, – Юнру с трудом поднялась на ноги и привалилась всем телом к стволу клёна, тяжело дыша. – Но и медлить нельзя. А-Ину нужна помощь. Надо двигаться.</p><p> Она на мгновение закрыла глаза, пытаясь мысленно представить себе дорогу домой: «Придётся вернуться к реке и спуститься вниз по течению. На развилке перед Гусу спущусь в каньон, а после через лес доберусь до Юньмэна». Путь был неблизкий, да и выходить на основную дорогу было нельзя: Вэнь Чао явно будет её искать.</p><p>– Надеюсь Цзинь Цзысюаню и остальным удалось скрыться, – девушка закусила губу и медленно сделала первый шаг, мгновенно отозвавшийся стреляющей болью. – Братик, дождись меня, не влезай в неприятности. Я обязательно приведу помощь.</p><p>Первый десяток шагов был мучительным, тело отказывалось повиноваться, но Юнру только плотнее стиснула зубы и заставила себя двигаться вперед. Когда тело привыкло к постоянной боли, стало проще. Девушка старалась пить маленькими глотками, но как можно чаще, пытаясь очистить организм. В голове будто стоял туман, перед глазами нередко всё плыло, но сознание оставалось ясным.</p><p>Некоторое время спустя она услышала впереди веселые переливы горной реки и порадовалась, что достигла первого пункта своего назначения. По пути девушка срывала травы, способные облегчить боль и оказать общеукрепляющий эффект, но ни одного сорбента, помогающего при отравлении, по дороге не обнаружилось. Какие-то травы Юнру жевала прямо на ходу, давясь их горечью, другие разминала в руках, чтобы позднее приложить к ранам.</p><p>Только добравшись до реки, девушка позволила себе ненадолго остановиться. Она вновь наполнила сосуд водой и жадно припала к нему. Луна стояла высоко в небе и окрашивала все вокруг серебряным светом. Юнру бы восхитилась пейзажем, да только отравленный организм весьма болезненно реагировал на яркие краски. Глаза больно резануло бликом лунного света на водной глади.</p><p>Девушка принялась осматривать собственные ранения. Если их не подлечить, она не сможет добраться до Пристани Лотоса. Юнру сняла жгут с бедра и проверила рану. Сквозное отверстие было чистым, кровь запеклась по краям, воспаления не было заметно. Девушка облегчённо вздохнула и принялась промывать рану речной водой.</p><p>Юнру перетёрла в ладонях подорожник и пару листьев дуба, цветки ромашки и календулы. Получившуюся антисептическую и кровоостанавливающую смесь она приложила на раны и туго затянула длинными лоскутами разорванной мантии Ордена Юньмэн Цзян. Больше для простреленных бедра и руки она ничего не могла сделать. Юнру пила много воды, симптомы отравления стали меньше чувствоваться, но яд в организме надо было срочно обезвредить.</p><p>Девушка позволила себе тяжелый вздох и вновь поднялась на ноги. Впереди ещё несколько дней пути. Хотелось верить, что на адептов Цишань Вэнь она больше не наткнётся. В запасе у неё осталась лишь одна отравленная акупунктурная игла.</p><p>Юнру оглянулась по сторонам и поняла, что находится несколько ниже того места, где они выбрались на поверхность из подземной пещеры, а значит, и много дальше того места, где они в ту самую пещеру вошли. Сердце радостно встрепенулось: путь домой стал немногим меньше.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Ступать по речному гравию было сложно, Вэй Юнру упорно заставляла себя не думать о боли и подгоняла идти вперед. Лёгкий ветерок приносил желанную прохладу разгорячённому телу. Однако дыхание с каждым шагом становилось всё тяжелее. Девушка старалась контролировать глубину вдохов и выдохов, только бы не думать о брате, застрявшем в одной пещере с древним монстром.</p><p>Немногим позднее ей на глаза попались заросли красивой лианы с яркими красными ягодами. «Ягода пяти вкусов!»<a href="#_ftn6" id="_ftnref6" name="_ftnref6">[6]</a> – всё существо девушки преисполнилось ликования, ведь ягоды, листья и даже корни этого растения являлись одним из лучших противоядий. Юнру, не медля ни секунды, набрала целую горсть ягод и закинула в рот. От кислого вкуса свело челюсти, но девушка упорно продолжала жевать. Широкие листья с лимонным ароматом были бережно сорваны и спрятаны за пазуху. При следующей перевязке ран, она обязательно добавит измельчённые листья в лечебную мазь, а пока хватит и ягод.</p><p>Проглотив ягоды, Юнру по мелководью перешла реку и направилась дальше, пытаясь заставить себя идти ещё быстрее, чем мог её истощенный организм.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Следующие несколько дней девушка провела в пути, делая лишь краткие передышки. Питалась в основном соком лекарственных растений. Спала там, где падала без сил, но позволяла себе расслабиться лишь на пару часов. Затем вновь поднималась и шла дальше. Когда-то опрятная мантия адепта Ордена Юньмэн Цзян сейчас превратилась в лохмотья, ведь, делая перевязку, Юнру неизменно отрывала от неё приличный кусок. К исходу четвёртого дня пути остатки верхних одежд пришлось бросить в каньоне.</p><p>Тело привыкло к ноющей боли и усталости, но двигалась вперёд девушка скорее машинально, ведь сознание под действием бесконечных обезболивающих трав помутилось. Пару дней назад она нашла крепкую сухую ветку, на которую сейчас опиралась при каждом шаге. Идти стало легче.</p><p>Юнру воспалёнными глазами вгляделась вдаль:</p><p>– Братик, прошу, дождись, продолжай верить в меня. Я обязательно спасу тебя. Не навреди себе больше, чем есть.</p><p>«Надо донести вести до Пристани Лотоса, надо сообщить об опасности», – безостановочно, словно молитву, твердила девушка, теснее сжимая в ладонях ветку. Она знала, что дома им с братом помогут, что дядя Цзян никогда не оставит Вэй Усяня в беде.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Последний день пути Юнру помнила крайне смутно. Тело охватила лихорадка, потому двигалась она в состоянии бреда. Ноги не слушались, перед глазами всё плыло. Вроде бы вот уже тренировочное поле для занятий с мечом Пристани Лотоса, а вот и несколько адептов в фиолетовых мантиях со всех ног несутся к ней. «Снова сон, или я и правда добралась до дома?» – девушка всё шла, заплетаясь в собственных ногах, пока не столкнулась с кем-то по пути, и лишь чьи-то крепкие руки не дали ей упасть на землю.</p><p> Сквозь воспалённое сознание смутно слышался слабый голос, полный паники:</p><p>– Вэй Аи! Боги, что с тобой приключилось! Вэй Аи, очнись!</p><p>У неё отняли палку, подхватили на руки и куда-то понесли, а она в бреду внезапно сильно вцепилась в чью-то одежду и притянула к себе. Глаза её вспыхнули лихорадочным огнём, но голос прозвучал сдавленно:</p><p>– М-мне надо в Пристань Лотоса. А-Ин, братик, Вэй Усянь... Вэнь оставили моего брата умирать! Помогите... Гора Муси, подземная пещера, пожалуйста, его там заперли...</p><p>Последние силы покинули девушку. Юнру уронила голову на грудь, затянутую фиолетовой мантией, а высокий юноша почти бегом нёсся со своей драгоценной ношей к главному залу резиденции Ордена Юньмэн Цзян, по пути раздавая приказы привести лекаря и найти Главу ордена таким знакомым и родным голосом.</p><p>Девушка с трудом разлепила тяжёлые веки и слабо коснулась лица юноши, будто просила посмотреть на неё.</p><p>– А-Чэн? Я наконец-то вижу тебя, – прошептала она перед тем, как потерять сознание.</p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> В главе использованы цитаты новеллы «Магистр дьявольского культа», автор Мо Сян Тунсю. Главы 15, 18 Изящность и 55 Храбрость; из дунхуа (3, 5, 10 серии); CD-драмы (11 серия 2 сезона, экстра «Сон на коленях»). Перевод команды YouNet Translate.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2">[2]</a> <strong>Цинь</strong> — общее название ряда струнных музыкальных инструментов.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref3" id="_ftn3" name="_ftn3">[3]</a> <strong>Лейтмоти́в</strong> — главный, ведущий мотив, характерная тема или музыкальный оборот.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref4" id="_ftn4" name="_ftn4">[4]</a> <strong>Ванцзи</strong> – имя гуциня Лань Чжаня.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref5" id="_ftn5" name="_ftn5">[5]</a> <strong>Цицяо</strong> – семь отверстий в голове: глаза, уши, ноздри и рот. </p><p><a href="#_ftnref6" id="_ftn6" name="_ftn6">[6]</a> Китайское наименование Лимонника дословно переводится как «ягода пяти вкусов».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Глава 18. Тень от Солнца. Расстановка приоритетов</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a>Когда Вэй Юнру в следующий раз открыла глаза, то тут же вновь крепко зажмурилась, спасаясь от яркого дневного света. Правда, это не избавило от неприятных ощущений. Чем дольше она была в сознании, тем сильнее чувствовала странную тяжесть в голове и непрекращающийся гул в ушах, будто несметное количество человек говорили одновременно, а ещё ломающую боль во всём теле и невозможность пошевелить ни единым мускулом. Слабость перекатывалась спазмами по телу, то в одном месте, то в другом выстреливала резкими импульсами. Однако при этом теплом ощущалось деревянное ложе, покрытое мягкой периной, уютным одеялом и свежим чистым бельём.</p><p>Девушка вновь открыла глаза. Взгляд остановился на забавной картинке с человечками. Юная дева, в смущении краснея, протягивала руку парню, что дарил ей цветок лотоса, как символ своей любви. Обычная деревянная доска, покрытая бумагой, хорошо хранила изображение, что дышало лёгкостью и озорством. Эту потешную картину пару лет назад ей с сияющей улыбкой преподнёс Вэй Усянь:</p><p>– Я нарисовал две сценки с этой парочкой: одну – дарю тебе, другую – оставлю для себя.</p><p>Юнру вспомнила, что в комнате брата на стене действительно висит точно такое же полотно со смешной зарисовкой целующихся человечков.</p><p>Небольшой рабочий стол с подвешенной на сушилке любимой кистью красного дерева, шкаф для книг и свитков, комод тёмного дерева с одеждой и россыпь мягких подушек для сидения, украшенных фиолетовыми лотосами – аккуратная обстановка без излишеств, но исполненная изящества.</p><p>«Моя комната в Пристани Лотоса, – девушка облегчённо вздохнула, радуясь, что события, воспринимаемые отравленным организмом как сон, на самом деле были реальны. – Значит, я добралась до Юньмэна».</p><p>«А-Ин! Боги, только не это! Сколько я спала? Надо рассказать дяде Цзян о брате: он всё ещё в пещере!» – девушка опрометчиво попыталась сесть в постели, но тело тут же пронзила острая боль. Она едва удержала рвущийся наружу стон и осторожно опустилась обратно на подушку.</p><p>Юнру от бессилия всхлипнула, закрыла лицо руками и только сейчас почувствовала тугие марлевые повязки на своих ранах. Кто-то позаботился о ней, пока она была без сознания.</p><p>«Я дома», – согрела изнутри радостная мысль.</p><p>С тихим скрипом отворилась дверь, в комнату вошла Цзян Яньли, держа в руках горшочек из белого фарфора. Она слегка вскинула брови, когда заметила очнувшуюся девушку, и осторожно поставила свою ношу на столик:</p><p>– А-Ру?</p><p>– Здравствуй, шицзе<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2">[2]</a>, – Юнру слабо улыбнулась тревоге в глазах названой сестры.</p><p>– Ты, наконец, очнулась. Как себя чувствуешь?</p><p>– Со мной всё хорошо, просто царапины, – Юнру нахмурилась, подозревая худшее, – шицзе, сколько я спала? Брат! Надо быстрее спасти брата!</p><p>– Ну-ну, не суетись, – Цзян Яньли уложила назад порывающуюся вскочить с кровати девушку. – Ты целый день и всю ночь была без сознания. Сейчас утро следующего дня, как ты вернулась, если тебе интересно.</p><p>Глаза Юнру округлились от ужаса и наполнились слезами горечи, она принялась кусать свои губы, да так, что очень скоро почувствовала вкус крови во рту.</p><p>Цзян Яньли замахала на неё руками:</p><p>– А-Ру, А-Ру, успокойся! Перед тем, как потерять сознание на руках А-Чэна, ты успела сообщить ему о местонахождении брата. Тем же вечером отец с отрядом заклинателей отправился к горе Муси. Они должны скоро вернуться.</p><p>С души Юнру точно неподъёмная глыба свалилась, всё её существо преисполнилось надеждой. Девушка легко коснулась руки Цзян Яньли и с чувством выдохнула:</p><p>– Спасибо.</p><p>– О чём ты? Зачем благодаришь? Вы с А-Сянем точно такая же часть моей семьи, как и А-Чэн. Если бы мы знали раньше, неужели ты считаешь, что отец позволил бы подобному произойти? – девушка многозначительно посмотрела на израненное тело Юнру и тяжело вздохнула. – И раны твои вовсе не «царапины»! Ладно, тебе надо набираться сил и поскорее поправляться. Кушать хочешь?</p><p>Цзян Яньли сняла крышку с небольшого горшочка, наполнила супом пиалу и протянула её Юнру. В супе плавали порезанные кусочками корни лотоса и разварившиеся по краям свиные ребрышки слегка розоватого оттенка. Над пиалой обжигающего супа поднимался густой пряный аромат. От вида аппетитного бульона желудок Юнру свело судорогой, а рот наполнился слюной. Несколько дней она практически ничего не ела. Но несмотря на голод, девушка понимала, что сейчас нельзя давать ослабленному организму обильное питание, а потому за ложку она взялась со всей осторожностью и принялась тщательно пережёвывать пищу перед тем, как проглотить.</p><p>– Я рада, что ты вернулась, А-Ру, – Цзян Яньли как бы между делом осматривала повязки на теле сестры, заменяя пропитавшиеся кровью бинты чистыми.</p><p>Появление Юнру в полубессознательном состоянии вызвало вчера в Пристани Лотоса настоящий переполох. Для всех осталось загадкой, как она смогла преодолеть скалистый спуск с горы Муси, каньон голых камней и густой лес Юньмэна со сквозной дырой в ноге и организмом, пропитанным ядом.</p><p>Едва появившись на тренировочном поле, она своим внешним видом до икоты напугала младших учеников, решивших, что к ним явилась цзянши<a href="#_ftn3" id="_ftnref3" name="_ftnref3">[3]</a> наказать за недостаточное рвение в обучении. Длинные вьющиеся волосы девушки, несколько дней не видевшие гребня, были распущены и всклокочены. Из одежды имелись только исподнее, землистого цвета нижняя рубашка да штаны орденского облачения, больше напоминавшие лохмотья. Глаза на бледном худом лице казались огромными, дыхание слышалось прерывистым и поверхностным, а всё тело покрывали синяки, ссадины и раны, будто она встретилась со стаей диких животных. От облика девушки в жилах стыла кровь. Неудивительно, что младшие воспитанники Пристани Лотоса перепугались насмерть, и только Цзян Чэн, проводивший тренировочный бой со своим шиди, с первого взгляда разглядел Юнру и, бросив всё, ринулся к ней на помощь. За ним поспешили остальные.</p><p>Девушка тут же была доставлена в медицинское крыло ордена, и лучший целитель Юньмэна хлопотал над ней более трёх часов, пытаясь вывести яд из организма и перевязывая загноившиеся раны. Цзян Чэн всё это время ни на шаг не отходил от девушки, делился духовными силами и всё звал, желая привести в чувства.</p><p>Услышав, что Юнру спустилась с горы Муси, Цзян Фэнмянь дважды переменился в лице и без промедления велел дюжине старших адептов следовать за собой на помощь Вэй Усяню. На все вопросы Цзян Чэна о его странном поведении, Глава ордена обронил лишь «Чудовище из легенд» и стремительно вскочил на парящий меч. Через мгновение небольшой отряд заклинателей исчез за горизонтом.</p><p>Цзян Чэн хотел следовать за отцом, но тот строго-настрого приказал не покидать Пристань Лотоса и как можно скорее привести в чувство Юнру.</p><p>Позднее девушку перенесли в её комнату и оставили отдыхать. Всю ночь Цзян Чэн провёл у её кровати, ранним утром его сменила сестра, и вот сейчас Юнру, наконец, очнулась. ‌‌ ‌‌‌‌</p><p>– Мы очень переживали за вас, – Цзян Яньли склонила голову, пряча печальный взгляд от названой сестры, но буквально через мгновение встрепенулась, – однако сейчас ты дома. Бояться нечего.</p><p>Юнру отставила на столик пустой горшочек и внимательно вгляделась в лицо девушки, отмечая на нём следы утомления.</p><p>– А-Ру, как поправишься, расскажешь мне, что с вами приключилось? Настаивать, конечно же, не буду, если ты не захочешь поделиться, но я всегда готова тебя выслушать.</p><p> – Хорошо, шицзе, – в этот момент Юнру порадовалась своей болезни и небольшой отсрочке, ведь она ещё даже не думала, как рассказать родным о том, что произошло с ними в Цишань.</p><p>Девушка вновь опустилась на подушку и прикрыла глаза. Она чувствовала, как её утягивает в сон, но тут же вернулась в реальность, едва сестра начала говорить.</p><p>– Знаешь, А-Чэн за то время, пока вас не было, стал очень сильным. Он много тренировался. Даже провёл тренировочный бой с отцом и удостоился его похвалы и доброго совета совершенствоваться дальше. Мне кажется, они стали ближе друг другу, – Цзян Яньли безмятежно улыбнулась девушке, не спеша опустилась на стул и взяла в руки оставленную ранее книгу. – А сейчас, А-Ру, тебе надо поспать. Поговорим позже.</p><p>– Да, шицзе, спасибо и прости, что оставляю одну, – Юнру слабо улыбнулась и плотно смежила веки.</p><p>Цзян Яньли в ответ тихонько хмыкнула.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Следующее пробуждение было на редкость приятным и даже пьянящим. Сквозь сон Юнру чувствовала, будто её руки, а затем щеки касаются сухие, чуть мозолистые пальцы, мягко поглаживая кожу. От этих прикосновений тепло растекалось по всему телу, играло бликами удовольствия под закрытыми веками. Девушка потянулась за рукой, ласкаясь, и обиженно застонала, когда приятные ощущения исчезли. Юнру открыла глаза.</p><p>На неё чуть виновато и испуганно смотрел Цзян Чэн. По его щекам растекался румянец, а губы беззвучно шевелились, словно пытались произнести «прости».</p><p>Девушке сейчас меньше всего хотелось слышать извинения за то, чему была рада, потому она только ласково улыбнулась:</p><p>– Цзян Чэн, я дома.</p><p>Парень нервно сглотнул и вернул улыбку:</p><p>– Как ты себя чувствуешь, Вэй Аи?</p><p>– Уже лучше, силы восстанавливаются.</p><p>Она попыталась сесть самостоятельно, но неуклюже повалилась обратно. Юнру недовольно нахмурилась и протянула руку к парню:</p><p>– А-Чэн, помоги сесть, пожалуйста: у меня уже спина отваливается от постоянного лежания пластом.</p><p>– Ты уверена, что тебе можно двигаться? – Цзян Чэн с подозрением прищурился, но сесть девушке всё же помог. – Вот так, постарайся не делать резких движений, иначе раны снова откроются. На тебе живого места не было, когда ты вернулась.</p><p>– Спасибо, А-Чэн. Со мной всё будет хорошо. Потоки духовных сил в норме, переплетения меридианов тоже стабильны, так что я довольно быстро поправлюсь, ну а раны со временем заживут, – Юнру с тоской посмотрела на собственную ногу, скрытую одеялом, и чуть вздохнула. – Только вот, боюсь, шрам от стрелы останется на всю жизнь.</p><p>– Пустяки, пустяки, – Цзян Чэн проследил за взглядом девушки и тут же поспешно отвёл глаза, покраснев мочками ушей. Голос из-за плеча звучал приглушённо, – главное, что ты жива, Вэй Аи.</p><p>Юнру выглянула в окно: Пристань Лотоса медленно погружалась в сумерки. Значит, она снова проспала весь день.</p><p>– А-Чэн, дядя Цзян с братом уже вернулись?</p><p>– Ещё нет, но от отца пришла весть, что он нашёл Вэй Ина, – парень сдвинул брови и недовольно засопел. – Если он ещё не помер, уж поверь мне, я его прибью собственными руками за то, что позволил сотворить с тобой такое!</p><p> Цзян Чэн бросил выразительный взгляд на плотную повязку, перетягивающую руку девушки, и раздосадованно выдохнул.</p><p>Такой наследник Юньмэн Цзян, насупленный и чуть раздражённый, был очень мил. Юнру прекрасно понимала, что он никогда не сможет причинить вред ей или брату, потому его беспокойство об их судьбе грело душу. Цзян Чэн действительно переживал за них. За то время, пока их не было в Пристани Лотоса, тёмные тени усталости легли под ясными фиалковыми глазами, между бровей стала намечаться лёгкая складка (Юнру подумала, что надо отучить Цзян Чэна постоянно хмуриться), а на крупных ладонях, украшенных длинными, красиво очерченными пальцами, появились несколько новых мозолей от меча.</p><p>– Слава богам! Они не сообщили, когда возвращаются? – Юнру со всей искренностью вознесла молитву небесам, поблагодарив покровителей за спасение.</p><p>– Нет, но, скорее всего, задерживаться не будут. Мы ждём их возращения к утру. Целителя уже вызвали, и, если Вэй Усянь в лучшем состоянии, чем ты, я определённо сверну ему шею! Это надо же было додуматься отправить тебя совершенно одну искать помощи?! – Цзян Чэн всё не унимался и уже был не в силах держать эмоции в себе.</p><p>«Хотя, – вдруг подумалось Юнру, – А-Чэн даже в хорошем настроении особой выдержкой никогда не отличался».</p><p>Парень стремительно вскочил со стула и принялся мерить шагами комнату. Он засыпал девушку вопросами:</p><p>– Что там у вас случилось? Надо было всё же идти самому, а не пускать вас! Почему на тебе столько ран? Это Вэй Усянь виноват? Этот балбес опять что-то выкинул?</p><p>– А-Чэн, брат не виноват, это не он… – поспешила успокоить парня Юнру, но вдруг сжалась всем телом.</p><p>Перед глазами яркими красками вспыхнули недавние события: мрак подгорной пещеры и пробирающийся под кожу ужас при виде древнего монстра; преисполненное ехидным ликованием лицо Вэнь Чао, когда он во всеуслышание объявил о своей очередной «победе» на любовном поприще, и неконтролируемую ярость Вэй Усяня после; кровь родного брата, тонкими струйками стекавшую в чёрное озеро из простреленной руки, и жуткое клеймо на его груди. Внезапно картинка изменилась — и Юнру вновь увидела себя беспомощно распластанной на холодной земле, в то время как жадные руки Вэнь Чао бесстыдно мяли её тело, касались самых сокровенных мест.</p><p> Кровь стремительно отхлынула от лица девушки, когда она осознала, что сейчас ей придётся обо всём рассказать родным. Страх быть отвергнутой семьёй затмил голос разума, а сознание судорожно пыталось найти хотя бы одно-единственное оправдание собственной слабости.</p><p>Тяжелой безысходностью пришло осознание: «Осквернена! Я ведь теперь не смогу остаться в Пристани Лотоса? Вэнь Чао молчать не будет, да и остальные адепты прекрасно поняли его недвусмысленные слова. Мне придётся покинуть Юньмэн, чтобы не позорить семью Главы Ордена, так? Я не вынесу презрения Мадам Юй и укора дяди Цзян!»</p><p>Девушка закрыла лицо руками, по ослабленному телу прошлась болезненная дрожь, в глазах противно защипало.</p><p>Боль отрезвила и помогла собрать мысли в решение: «Не хочу вынуждать их прогонять меня. Надо всё рассказать первой, а после покинуть орден. Нельзя позволить, чтобы из-за моего позора пострадала репутация главной семьи Ордена Юньмэн Цзян».</p><p>Полный беспокойства голос Цзян Чэна выдернул Юнру из невесёлых мыслей:</p><p>– Вэй Аи, что случилось? Я тебя обидел?</p><p>Он подскочил к кровати, опустился на самый её край и отнял руки от лица девушки, желая заглянуть в глаза:</p><p>– Боги, не плачь! Ты же знаешь, что я не всерьёз называю Вэй Усяня балбесом, просто он в своих выходках совсем не видит краёв!</p><p>Цзян Чэн обхватил лицо девушки ладонями и вытер большими пальцами слёзы. Только сейчас Юнру осознала, что солёные потоки заливают щеки. Она резко встрепенулась и отстранила от себя руки парня, не желая поддаваться соблазну ласковых прикосновений:</p><p>–  Это не твоя вина, Цзян Чэн. Просто… – девушка попыталась сформулировать мысль, но получилось только малопонятное, – ты был прав: в Цишань Вэнь больше бесчестных шакалов, чем людей. Там сложно было не реагировать на провокации и не совершать ошибок.</p><p>Отклика не последовало. Юнру забеспокоилась и робко подняла взгляд, желая прочитать настроение в глазах собеседника.</p><p>Цзян Чэн потемнел лицом, плотно сжал губы и с откровенной угрозой в голосе отчеканил каждое слово:</p><p>– Вэй Усянь. Он что-то натворил, от чего пострадала ты?</p><p>– Нет-нет! Боги, нет! Ничего такого.</p><p>Паника девушки была абсолютно понятной: сейчас Цзян Чэн выглядел так, будто готовился кое-кого прикончить голыми руками.</p><p>Юнру поспешила успокоить разъярённого парня:</p><p>– Брат выручал меня много раз и даже лишний раз не шумел и не безобразничал. Вот только общая атмосфера там была довольно гнетущей. Поверь мне, А-Чэн, я бы ни тебя не пустила, ни сама не хотела, ни кому другому не пожелала бы оказаться в Малом дворце Цишань Вэнь! Вэнь Чао бесчестен!</p><p>Цзян Чэн бросил острый подозрительный взгляд на девушку, но спрашивать больше ни о чём не стал, только легко коснулся пряди её волос, заботливо расчёсанных Цзян Яньли:</p><p>– Ладно, ты устала, не буду тебя больше мучить, но после, пообещай, что всё мне расскажешь, ладно? А сейчас отдыхай и набирайся сил. Матушка сказала, что зайдёт к тебе вечером.</p><p>Юнру молча кивнула, но сердце в груди на несколько мгновений прекратило биться: «Мадам Юй зайдёт меня проведать?! Неужели моё время с родными так быстро истекло? Боги, поддержите меня! Я же ничего не смогу утаить от неё!»</p><p>По нервам противно скользнула трусливая мысль скрыть правду о случившемся в Цишань Вэнь, но девушка лишь мысленно отвесила себе пощёчину за слабость.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Когда в комнату твёрдым шагом вошла Юй Цзыюань, Вэй Юнру уже успела попрощаться с вольными просторами Пристани Лотоса и в глубокой задумчивости и тихом смирении ожидала приговора. Она не думала ничего скрывать от родных, тем более что произошедшие события отразятся на всей семье, просто малодушно хотела хотя бы ненадолго отсрочить признание.</p><p>Первые звёзды украшали высокое тёмное небо Юньмэна. С улицы доносился привычный стрёкот цикад. Мадам Юй вошла молча, остановилась у самой кровати и пронзительным взглядом, словно всё уже давно знала, осмотрела тело девушки.</p><p>Юнру почему-то почувствовала облегчение, чувствуя на себе такое пристальное внимание:</p><p>– Мадам Юй, рада видеть Вас в добром здравии!</p><p>Она попыталась подняться или хотя бы сесть на ложе, но Юй Цзыюань только махнула на неё рукой, позволяя лежать, а сама опустилась на стул рядом:</p><p>– Взгляд ясный. Хорошо, что нет серьёзных повреждений.</p><p>Слова прозвучали сухо, но Юнру услышала в них почти ласку. Мадам Юй всё ещё пристально рассматривала девушку, когда задала вопрос:</p><p>– Можешь, наконец, рассказать, что у вас там произошло? Глава ордена сорвался на гору Муси спасать этого паршивца Вэй Усяня, едва ты вернулась с вестями. Мы так и не знаем всей истории, а от Ордена Цишань Вэнь не приходило ни одного сообщения уже больше двух недель. Мне надо знать, готовиться ли к неприятностям, так что рассказывай, Вэй Юнру, я тебя выслушаю.</p><p>Юнру покорно склонила голову. Она долго готовилась к этому разговору, отгоняя лишние эмоции, а потому сейчас внутри всё будто сковало льдом. Рассказать о случившемся в Цишань Вэнь означало лишиться доверия, которое она с таким трудом зарабатывала многие годы, но иного пути не было.</p><p>Рассказ начался довольно скомкано. Юнру заплеталась в собственном языке и путала слова. Мадам Юй слушала внимательно, не перебивала и давала время собраться с мыслями. В конце концов, Юнру смогла совладать с собственными страхами, и слова полились ровным потоком.</p><p> Она рассказала о том, как «приглашённых» учеников встретили в Малом дворце Цишань Вэнь, как сразу отняли оружие и вручили сборники «Лучших произведений ордена» с крылатыми изречениями великих заклинателей клана Солнца.</p><p>В этот момент в коридоре послышался скрип половицы, но ни Мадам Юй, ни Юнру не обратили на это никакого внимания.</p><p>Погружённая в воспоминания девушка ничего и никого вокруг не видела.</p><p>Она описывала, как вместе с братом участвовала в бесконечных Ночных охотах Второго молодого господина Вэнь в качестве наживки для монстров и нежити, как позднее лечила раненых и помогала восстановить силы особенно утомлённым ученикам.</p><p>О том, что произошло поздним вечером у источника, Юнру поделилась ровно, без тени эмоций в голосе, однако любой, кто заглянул бы сейчас в её глаза, не увидел бы в них даже собственного отражения, насколько мёртвыми они казались. Пересказывать в подробностях события той проклятой ночи оказалось удивительно легко. Попытка изнасилования, её неспособность оказать сопротивление Вэнь Чао, внезапное появление Цзинь Цзысюаня, устроенный им пожар в хозяйственных постройках, а позднее умалчивание правды от брата, без того физически и духовно истощённого постоянным контролем и насмешками Вэнь Чао, – всё это словно произошло не с ней.</p><p>Из-за дверей комнаты послышался сдавленный рык разъярённого пса. Юнру краем сознания порадовалась, что брата с его слепым страхом перед собаками поблизости не было.</p><p>Девушка говорила тихо, но так, чтобы её было слышно чётко.</p><p>Она уставилась на собственные ладони, безвольно лежащие поверх одеяла, и рассказала об усиленных тренировках рукопашного боя под присмотром Вэй Усяня; о том, как нашла ядовитые растения и решила использовать их для самозащиты. После повинилась, что нарушила клятву лекаря не вредить людям и использовать знания только на благо, более того, пропитала ядом медицинские иглы.</p><p>Пересказ событий в пещере Черепахи-Губительницы занял поразительно мало времени и поместился в несколько небольших фраз. Тем не менее, Юнру не позволила себе опустить ни одной детали: решение принести её в жертву, бахвальство Вэнь Чао и раскрытие её тайны перед всеми учениками и адептами Цишань Вэнь, ярость Вэй Усяня и ожог от раскалённого тавра на его груди, а после появление монстра. Девушка будто заново переживала те события и как живую чувствовала собственную беспомощность, когда была вынуждена покинуть пещеру через подводный грот, пока брат и Лань Ванцзи отвлекали монстра на себя.</p><p>Сейчас, анализируя случившееся, Юнру осознала, что на выходе из грота они все угодили в ловко расставленную Вэнь Чао ловушку. Тот, видимо, их давно ждал и был готов убить любого, кто выберется из пещеры. Сколько учеников погибло под отравленными стрелами Цишань Вэнь, девушка не знала и боялась даже представить. Она сама не смогла избежать ранения, но Цзинь Цзысюань вновь её выручил и помог добраться до леса.</p><p>При описании событий, произошедших дальше, к горлу подступила тошнота, а потому Юнру пришлось ненадолго прекратить рассказ, чтобы справиться с эмоциями. Через некоторое время она с большим трудом смогла заставить себя продолжить. Девять человек погибло в тот день от её руки, но только благодаря яду она смогла сбежать от Вэнь Чао и его свиты.</p><p>Путь домой не был долог, потому как сознание, ослеплённое болью, не воспринимало его реальным. И только это, предположила Юнру, помогло ей без особых приключений добраться до Пристани Лотоса. Она хотела поторопиться, поскорее принести новости в Юньмэн, но тело не слушалось приказов хозяйки и падало без сознания тогда, когда надо было идти вперед, ускоряя шаг.</p><p>– В пути я провела семь непозволительно долгих дней, – Юнру печально покачала головой, – а ведь, если бы смогла использовать зачарованный меч того адепта Цишань Вэнь, добралась бы до Юньмэна за каких-то четыре-пять часов.</p><p>Девушка чуть помолчала и ровным голосом добавила:</p><p>– Как бы то ни было, я добралась до Пристани Лотоса и безмерно благодарна Вам за проявленную заботу. Также приношу свои искренние извинения, Мадам Юй, за то, что доставляю лишние хлопоты, и обещаю покинуть Юньмэн сразу, как ноги вновь будут меня слушаться. Полагаю, будет правильным, если я выйду из состава ордена сейчас, когда информация о произошедшем ещё не получила широкой огласки в обществе заклинателей, и пока Главу Ордена Юньмэн Цзян не запятнали позором распутной воспитанницы.</p><p>Внезапно Юнру в мольбе вскинула взгляд к хозяйке Пристани Лотоса:</p><p>– Простите мне мою дерзость, Мадам Юй, но я смею просить Вас о снисходительности и милосердии к А-Ину: не гоните его прочь и позвольте закончить обучение. В случившемся он нисколько не виноват и не несёт ответственности. Я была недостаточно осторожна и навлекла беду на всех нас. Последствия совершённых ошибок сложно даже предположить, не то что предсказать, но совершенно ясным представляется одно: Вэнь Чао явится за мной и братом. Я добровольно покину орден, и, если слуги Вэнь Чао настигнут меня, значит, такова моя судьба. Но, Мадам Юй, я умоляю вас защитить брата, не отдавайте его в лапы Цишань Вэнь.</p><p> Девушка в саморазрушении заломила руки и бессильно уронила голову на грудь. Слёзы стыда и презрения к самой себе застилали глаза и текли по щекам. Она тихонько всхлипнула, пытаясь взять себя в руки и не рыдать в присутствии Юй Цзыюань, но горечь болью пульсировала в висках.</p><p>Властный голос в тишине ночи прозвучал удивительно громко:</p><p>– Что бы ты сейчас не думала – выбрось из головы. Пристань Лотоса – древняя крепость с надёжной защитой. Каждого, кто носит мантию Юньмэн Цзян с гордостью, мы сможем защитить или поддержать в бою. Пусть даже нашим противником станут бешеные псы из Цишань. </p><p> Юнру изумлённо уставилась на хозяйку Пристани Лотоса, а та поднялась со стула, подошла ближе, твёрдо встретила взгляд растерянных девичьих глаз и леденяще спокойно кивнула:</p><p>– Отдохни достаточно и возвращайся в строй. Тренировки предстоят ещё более интенсивные, чем были прежде.</p><p>– Да! – Юнру почтительно склонила голову перед наставником и не смогла сдержать улыбки.</p><p>Она не верила собственному счастью: ей не только позволили остаться частью семьи Главы ордена, но и пообещали защитить от всех невзгод. О большем и мечтать было нельзя!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Всё время, пока Юнру делилась своей историей, Цзян Чэн, застывший немым изваянием за дверями комнаты, никак не мог унять в теле бешеную дрожь. Его сознание полыхало алым, руки чесались прикончить Вэнь Чао на месте, но ноги будто приросли к полу. Ещё днём ему показалось странным, что, обычно прямолинейная и честная, Юнру обрывала фразы на половине и не заканчивала мысль.</p><p>Цзян Чэн не имел привычки подслушивать чужие разговоры, но каким-то особым чутьём чувствовал, что именно сейчас он обязан узнать правду, и чем скорее, тем лучше. В сложившейся ситуации он как никогда был благодарен непреклонному характеру матери, на который не обращать внимания удавалось только Вэй Усяню с его бесконечными проделками и шалостями. Цзян Чэн зажмурился и прислонился к стене. Юнру не смогла поделиться произошедшим ни с ним, ни с Цзян Яньли, но Мадам Юй выложила всё как на духу, да ещё и объявила о своём намерении выйти из клана и ордена.</p><p> Парень вслушивался в тихий разговор в комнате, чувствуя одновременно беспомощность перед лицом обстоятельств и гордость быть сыном Юй Цзыюань. Странная, противоречивая смесь ощущений не вносила ясность, а, напротив, ещё больше путала разум.</p><p>Лишь когда радостный голос Юнру обозначил её согласие остаться в ордене, Цзян Чэн бесшумно сорвался с места и вылетел в ночь Юньмэна. Он молнией пронёсся через тренировочное поле ордена, главный зал, хозяйственные постройки и жилые корпуса адептов и смог остановить себя только погрузившись глубоко в лес, как раз туда, откуда всего день назад вышла Юнру.</p><p>Дыхание обжигало грудь, а ощущение собственной бесполезности разрывало сердце на мелкие куски. Цзян Чэн в поисках прохлады прислонился лбом и крепко сжатыми кулаками к стволу дуба и попытался выровнять дыхание.</p><p> Однако проще выпустить ярость наружу, чем пытаться её усмирить. Раз за разом Цзян Чэн погружал кулаки в твёрдую кору дерева, разбивая кожу в кровь, но не чувствуя боли. Ни в чём не повинное дерево стоически принимало на себя безумный шквал эмоций юноши, и только тёмная кора издавала почти жалобный треск, пока крошилась мелкой щепкой под мощными ударами заклинателя.</p><p>Содрав кожу с костяшек пальцев практически до кости, Цзян Чэн, наконец, немного пришёл в себя и смог перевести дыхание. Стараниями парня ствол столетнего дуба полностью обнажился, скинув повреждённую кору, а внутренняя, дышащая здоровьем и истекающая соками древесина сейчас больше напоминала испорченный гончаром кусок глины: была вся в выбоинах от кулаков и выщербинах после отлетевших далеко прочь опилок.</p><p>Цзян Чэн невидящими глазами уставился на кровоточащие кулаки, недобро усмехнулся и развернулся в обратный путь к собственным покоям.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Как и было обещано, с первыми лучами солнца Цзян Фэнмянь вернулся в Пристань Лотоса с бесчувственным Вэй Усянем на руках. Парень метался в огне лихорадки, но выглядел стабильно.</p><p>Неотступно за Главой Ордена Юньмэн Цзян следовал Лань Ванцзи. Он сам едва держался на ногах, но каким-то чудом самостоятельно управлял зачарованным мечом. Первые часы, пока в руках целителя сон Вэй Усяня не стал спокойным, а дыхание глубоким, Лань Ванцзи наотрез отказывался покидать его комнату.</p><p>Не удалось на больничном ложе удержать и Юнру. Поддерживаемая при каждом шаге Цзян Яньли, покрытая испариной слабости, с бледным как полотно лицом, девушка с трудом переступила порог покоев брата.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи медитировал у его кровати, восстанавливая духовную энергию, стимулируя регенерацию тела. Его растерзанную ногу сплошь покрывали бинты, но в остальном воспитанник Облачных Глубин выглядел привычно холодно и отстранённо.</p><p>При появлении девушек Лань Ванцзи немедленно открыл глаза и поднялся бы на ноги, если бы Цзян Яньли не остановила его:</p><p>– Молодой господин Лань, прошу вас, давайте без церемоний. Не нагружайте ногу излишне.</p><p>– Дева Цзян. Дева Вэй, – Лань Ванцзи в почтительном поклоне склонил голову.</p><p>Его цепкий взгляд прошёлся по Юнру. Девушка отчего-то зарделась:</p><p>– Лань Ванцзи, слава богам, с тобой всё хорошо. Я так боялась не успеть. Прости, что пришлось ждать помощи так долго.</p><p>– Вэй Юнру, тебе не за что извиняться: только благодаря твоим стараниям мы здесь.</p><p> Юнру с трудом опустилась на край кровати брата, чёткими отработанными движениями проверила температуру и пульс, пробежалась пальцами по переплетениям меридианов и облегчённо выдохнула:</p><p>– Всё хорошо. Его тело успешно противостоит болезни. Лихорадка должна отступить через пару дней.</p><p>Она чуть подрагивающей рукой отвела в сторону нижние одежды на груди Вэй Усяня и сняла лекарственный компресс с ожога. Рана выглядела ужасно: воспалённая, чуть сероватая от гноя и со свежими срезами по краям – целителю Юньмэна пришлось срезать крайний слой кожи, чтобы не пустить инфекцию дальше в организм.</p><p>Девушка закусила губу, сморгнула подступившие слёзы и легко коснулась раны. Едва слышно проговорила:</p><p>– Останутся рубцы и шрам. Я чувствую в нём потоки посторонних духовных сил, это ведь твоя энергия?</p><p>Лань Ванцзи, не отрываясь, смотрел на Вэй Усяня и в ответ только молча кивнул.</p><p>– Лань Ванцзи, спасибо, что поддерживал брата всё это время. Тебе удалось предотвратить заражение крови.</p><p>Юнру, а за ней и Цзян Яньли склонились в низком поклоне перед адептом Гусу Лань.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи позволил себе облегчённый выдох: судя по всему, он только сейчас поверил, что с Вэй Усянем всё будет хорошо. После недолгого молчания он спросил:</p><p>– Вэй Юнру, что случилось? Ты серьёзно ранена.</p><p>– Ничего серьёзного, поверь. Мои раны не стоят твоего внимания, Лань Ванцзи. Просто дорога домой получилась слишком длинной.</p><p>Цзян Яньли хотела было возразить, но посчитала, что, если Юнру сама не хочет обременять своей болью воспитанника Облачных Глубин, она должна уважать её решение.</p><p>На следующий день после продолжительного разговора с Главой Ордена Юньмэн Цзян Лань Ванцзи вернулся в Облачные Глубины.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Вскоре Вэй Усянь пришёл в сознание и открыл глаза. Он не увидел чёрные своды пещеры или болезненно-бледное и прекрасное лицо Лань Ванцзи, а ощутил комфорт деревянного ложа.</p><p>Рядом, опустив голову и аккуратно сматывая бинты в тугую бобину, сидела Цзян Яньли. На лице девушки расцвела улыбка, когда она заметила ясный взгляд Вэй Усяня:</p><p>– А-Сянь! Ты проснулся!</p><p>– Шицзе! Я что вернулся домой? Когда я выбрался из пещеры? – Вэй Усянь с трудом повернул голову и осмотрелся. Он действительно был в собственных покоях в Пристани Лотоса.</p><p>– Не шевелись. Ты не приходил в себя три дня и три ночи. Хорошо, что А-Ру успела вовремя сообщить нам, иначе отцу не удалось бы так быстро вас отыскать. Им пришлось обойти всю гору в поисках входа в пещеру, ведь он был завален.</p><p>Глаза Вэй Усяня широко распахнулись, и он резко сел в кровати, воскликнув:</p><p>– А Лань Чжань? И А-Аи?</p><p>Его тут же скрутило судорогой боли. Парень сжался, дрожа всем телом.</p><p>Деревянная дверь распахнулась, и вошел Цзян Чэн:</p><p>– Чего ты расшумелся? Видимо, твои раны недостаточно серьёзные, так? Надо было оставить тебя на горе Муси на произвол судьбы.</p><p>Цзян Яньли потихоньку встала и отошла к небольшому столику: стоит покормить наконец очнувшегося парня.</p><p>Вэй Усянь немного обиженно насупился на слова названого брата, но его глаза сверкали радостью встречи с семьёй после долгой разлуки.</p><p> – Цзян Чэн! – Он потянулся было по своему обыкновению потрепать брата по плечу в приветствии, только зашипел от боли, схватившись за грудь, – Ай, как больно!</p><p>Цзян Чэн остановился в паре шагов от его кровати. Его поза и голос звучали странно напряженно:</p><p>– И поделом тебе! Ты же понял, что в пещере обитает Черепаха-Губительница, и всё равно решил убить её! Тебе жизнь не дорога?</p><p>Вэй Усянь утомлённо прикрыл глаза:</p><p>– Ну чего ты опять ворчишь, Цзян Чэн? Что нам ещё оставалось делать? Безропотно умереть от голода или ждать, пока монстр до нас доберётся? – ладони парня непроизвольно сжались в кулаки. – А всё из-за этого ублюдка Вэнь Чао, это ведь он завалил вход в пещеру. Эй, кстати, что всё-таки с Лань Чжанем? Его брат нашёлся?</p><p>– Лань Ванцзи два дня назад вернулся в Гусу. Лань Сичэнь… – Цзян Чэн отвернулся к окну. – Думаю, он скрывается где-то со спасёнными из пожара книгами и нотами.</p><p>– А Глава Ордена Лань? – в глазах Вэй Усяня появилась ничем не прикрытая скорбь, а плечи безвольно опустились. Он уже подозревал худшее, но до последнего надеялся, что сейчас услышит радостную весть.</p><p>– Скончался.</p><p>В комнате на несколько мгновений повисла тишина, будто в память о почившем заклинателе Гусу Лань смолкли все звуки.</p><p>Вэй Усянь тяжело вздохнул и вновь потёр ожог на груди, поморщившись.</p><p>– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – Цзян Чэн устремил внимательный взгляд на названого брата, в его глазах промелькнули недобрые искры.</p><p>– Ничего, жить буду. И, кстати, вы так и не ответили, где А-Аи?</p><p>Вэй Усянь слабо улыбнулся, с удивлением наблюдая, как Цзян Чэн решительно кивает, делает в направлении кровати два уверенных шага и заносит над ним плотно сжатую ладонь. В следующее мгновение резкая боль пронзила скулу и нос: без лишних слов Цзян Чэн впечатал сильный кулак в его лицо.</p><p>– Вы только посмотрите на него: сидит и радуется?! Твоему бесстыдству вообще есть предел? Ты не уберёг сестру! Что ты за бестолочь такая?! Как ты вообще мог позволить кому-то коснуться её даже пальцем?! – Цзян Чэн во всё горло кричал на Вэй Усяня и не мог (да и не хотел) унимать свой гнев.</p><p> Вэй Усянь схватился за ушибленную щёку, из его носа тонкой струйкой потекла кровь, пачкая одежды, а в памяти, будто выныривая из тёмных глубин, вспыхивали язвительные слова Вэнь Чао и неподдельный ужас на лице Юнру. Осознание того, что на некоторое время он забыл нечто настолько важное, пронзила болью намного более сильной, чем удар Цзян Чэна.</p><p>Цзян Яньли кинулась вытирать кровь с лица Вэй Усяня и укоризненно вскинулась на брата:</p><p>– А-Чэн, что ты творишь?!</p><p>Однако Цзян Чэн будто не услышал её и всё продолжал обвинять названого брата, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо, желая видеть реакцию:</p><p>– Почему ты не смотрел за Вэй Аи? Почему не защищал? Ты же обещал, что будешь с ней каждую минуту! Как ты не понимаешь, что если бы Цзинь Цзысюань там не появился, Вэй Аи бы… её бы…!</p><p>Цзян Чэн не то, что говорить, думать не хотел о том, что могло случиться в ту роковую ночь с Юнру, он запнулся на середине фразы, не в силах продолжать. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась и опускалась, мир перед глазами вновь застлало алой яростной пеленой, а из горла вырвался громкий яростный рык:</p><p>– А-а-а-а-а!!!</p><p>Парень резко развернулся и в бешенстве вонзил забинтованный кулак в деревянный шкаф для одежды. Дерево жалобно простонало в ответ, ощутимо проминаясь под ударом.</p><p>– Что происходит? Цзинь Цзысюань спас А-Ру? О чём вы говорите? – Цзян Яньли в растерянности переводила взгляд с одного брата на другого.</p><p>От переизбытка чувств и осознания собственной вины голос Вэй Усяня звучал сдавленно:</p><p>– Неужели ты считаешь, что я не понимаю последствий?! Это моя и только моя ошибка, которую я никогда не смогу искупить, а А-Аи не сможет простить.</p><p>Цзян Чэн в ответ лишь презрительно приподнял бровь и насмешливо кинул:</p><p>– «Не сможет простить»? Да ты хоть знаешь, что Вэй Аи хотела уйти из ордена, едва поправится, чтобы не навлекать на семью позор? Она молила мать только о том, чтобы мы не гнали тебя, дали возможность стать полноправным заклинателем и закончить обучение! Ты об этом знаешь?</p><p>Вэй Усянь в шоке застыл, а после недолгой паузы с трудом выговорил:</p><p> – Уйти из Юньмэн Цзян?</p><p>Выражение слепого потрясения застыло маской на его лице. Он поспешно откинул одеяло в сторону и выбрался из кровати. Тело предательски подвело, парень опасно покачнулся и едва не рухнул на пол. Только вцепившись в изголовье ложа, ему удалось удержать равновесие.</p><p>– Где А-Аи? Она ещё здесь? Надо её догнать, надо вернуть! Она ни в чём не виновата! Нельзя её отпускать! – он сделал пару неуверенных шагов к двери, но вновь чуть не упал.</p><p>Цзян Яньли, видя, что Цзян Чэн сложил руки на груди и не собирается помогать названому брату, сама поспешила к Вэй Усяню:</p><p>– Тиши, тише, А-Сянь. Всё хорошо! Осторожнее, иначе лихорадка снова вернётся.</p><p>Девушка навалилась всем телом, оперлась обеими руками в плечи Вэй Усяня — только так ей с большим трудом удалось усадить на кровать рвущегося из рук парня.</p><p>– Шицзе, не держи меня! Сестра, сестрёнка! – Вэй Усянь пытался уклониться от заботливых рук Цзян Яньли и во всё горло кричал в коридор, звал Юнру, словно она могла его услышать. – Мне надо за ней! Я должен найти Аи!</p><p>– О, ты смотри, какая забота! – Цзян Чэн с язвительной усмешкой наблюдал за паникой Вэй Усяня. – Ты, наконец, вспомнил, что должен заботиться о сестре? Не поздновато ли?</p><p>– Заткнись, Цзян Чэн! – сквозь зубы выплюнул Вэй Усянь, аккуратно высвобождаясь из рук Цзян Яньли и вновь с трудом поднимаясь с кровати. – Я иду за Аи. Как давно она ушла?</p><p>– А-Сянь, ты же едва стоишь на ногах! Не переживай, А-Ру отдыхает у себя в комнате. Ей пришлось многое вынести по дороге в Юньмэн, но с ней всё хорошо. Не суетись и немедленно вернись в постель! А-Чэн, не дразни его, он ещё слишком слаб, – Цзян Яньли бросила укоризненных взгляд на брата.</p><p>– А-Аи отдыхает у себя в комнате? – Вэй Усянь непонимающе уставился на Цзян Яньли, а после перевёл взгляд на Цзян Чэна.</p><p>Девушка воспользовалась его минутным замешательством и заставила вновь опуститься на подушку.</p><p>Цзян Чэн бросил насмешливо, но уже без злобы:</p><p> – Неужели ты считаешь нас способными прогнать прочь девушку едва ли не при смерти? В твоём сознании мы настолько мелочны?</p><p>– А-Чэн, прекрати немедленно! – в голосе Цзян Яньли редко появлялись строгие ноты, но в такие моменты оба парня слушались её беспрекословно.</p><p>Цзян Яньли была старшей сестрой и, учитывая крутой нрав матери, фактически вырастила собственных братьев. Поэтому Цзян Чэн поспешил закрыть рот, хотя надменная ухмылка всё ещё красовалась на его губах, а Вэй Усянь с надеждой посмотрел на Цзян Яньли:</p><p>– Шицзе, А-Аи точно в порядке? Она никуда не ушла?</p><p>Девушка мягко улыбнулась ему, желая развеять страхи:</p><p>– Она поправится очень скоро. Утром приходил целитель и дал ей живительный отвар. Сейчас А-Ру спит, но скоро, я уверена, даже великие боги не смогут удержать её от визита в твои покои.</p><p>Несмотря на раны, болезненную бледность лица и замутнённый лекарствами рассудок лицо Вэй Усяня полностью расслабилось и будто засветилось изнутри счастьем. Не в силах сдержать эмоций, он схватил Цзян Яньли за руку и с чувством выдохнул:</p><p>– Спасибо!</p><p>Цзян Чэн, видимо, решил, что уже достаточно поиздевался над братом, сменил гнев на милость, но всё ещё недовольно буркнул:</p><p>– Никто бы и ни при каких обстоятельствах не позволил Вэй Аи покинуть орден, тем более не из-за подлости этой твари Вэнь Чао. Мы в любом случае сможем защитить Вэй Аи от злых пересудов, – он чуть помолчал и добавил, – но тебя я конкретно изобью, едва ты поправишься достаточно, чтобы выйти на ринг. Не думай, что так просто отделался!</p><p>– Да! – радостно воскликнул Вэй Усянь и широко улыбнулся. – Я даже особенно сопротивляться не буду, делай со мной, что хочешь! Побуду твоим тренировочным манекеном.</p><p>Сейчас болезнь будто отступила на второй план. Вэй Усянь полной грудью вдохнул тепло родного дома, только в сознании билось вольной птицей желание поскорее обнять сестру, почувствовать биение её сердца и успокоиться в её руках. Связь близнецов всегда была удивительно сильной.</p><p> – Как себя чувствует больной? – заложив руки за спину, в комнату вошёл Цзян Фэнмянь.</p><p>– Дядя Цзян! – Вэй Усянь вновь попытался подняться на ложе, поприветствовать Главу ордена.</p><p>Цзян Фэнмянь сделал знак рукой:</p><p>– Не вставай.</p><p>Цзян Чэн и Яньли почтительно склонились:</p><p>– Отец.</p><p>Глава ордена опустился на стул. Цзян Яньли подала отцу чашу с горячим чаем, а перед Вэй Усянем поставила пиалу с супом:</p><p>– А-Сянь, поешь немного.</p><p>Вэй Усянь внезапно осознал насколько голоден. Последний раз он нормально ел ещё в Цишань Вэнь, если пустую похлёбку, которой их всех кормили, можно назвать «нормальной» едой.</p><p>Пробормотав «Спасибо, шицзе», он схватил пиалу обеими руками и принялся жадно пить бульон.</p><p>– Не торопись.</p><p>– Шицзе, твой суп самый вкусный! – искренне воскликнул Вэй Усянь, подбирая со дна пиалы последние кусочки сочного лотоса и отправляя их в рот.</p><p>Цзян Яньли радостно улыбалась, пока смотрела, как ест Вэй Усянь, а после забрала пиалу и вышла из комнаты.</p><p>Цзян Фэнмянь взглянул на небольшой горшочек с супом, стоящий на столе, словно тоже хотел попробовать, но, к несчастью, Цзян Яньли унесла пиалу.</p><p>Цзян Чэн оторвал его от размышлений:</p><p>– Отец, люди из клана Вэнь всё ещё не собираются возвращать мечи наших учеников?</p><p>Цзян Фэнмянь отвел взгляд от горшочка и ответил:</p><p>– Сегодня они устраивают празднование.</p><p>Вэй Усянь спросил:</p><p>– В честь какого такого события?</p><p>– В честь того, что Вэнь Чао в одиночку сразил монстра, Черепаху-Губительницу.</p><p>Услышав эту новость, Вэй Усянь едва не свалился с кровати:</p><p>– Что?! Вэнь Чао сразил?!</p><p>Цзян Чэн насмешливо произнес:</p><p>– А кто же еще? Или ты думал, что они признают подвиг за тобой?</p><p>– Это всё враньё! – Вэй Усянь выругался. – Вонючие бесчестные псы из клана Вэнь несут полную чушь! Ясно же, что это заслуга Лань Чжаня.</p><p>Цзян Фэнмянь улыбнулся и возразил ему:</p><p> – Вот как? По счастливой случайности, Второй молодой господин Ордена Гусу Лань рассказал мне, что это твоя заслуга. Так кто же все-таки убил чудовище?</p><p>– Будем считать, что мы оба постарались. Но все же жизнь черепахи забрал он. А я лишь забрался внутрь панциря и вытравил ее оттуда. Лань Чжань в одиночку отсёк ей голову «Техникой Зачарованных Струн».</p><p>Цзян Чэн с мрачным видом произнес:</p><p>– Если вы оба приложили руку к убийству черепахи, так зачем спихиваешь всю славу ему?</p><p>Вэй Усянь возразил:</p><p>– Я не спихиваю. Просто мне кажется, по сравнению с ним, я ничего особенного не сделал.</p><p>– Ты молодец, – Цзян Фэнмянь одобрительно кивнул.</p><p>Цзян Чэн буркнул:</p><p>– Тебе нет и двадцати, а ты уже убил Черепаху-Губительницу. Вэй Усянь, поздравляю.</p><p>Его поздравление прозвучало достаточно странно. По скрещенным на груди рукам и высоко поднятым бровям Вэй Усянь понял, что Цзян Чэн закипает от возмущения. Наверняка сейчас он не мог примириться с мыслью, что не он убил древнего монстра.</p><p>Вэй Усянь рассмеялся и произнес:</p><p>– Жаль, что тебя там не было, ты бы тоже мог приложить руку к её убийству. И помог бы мне разогнать скуку разговорами. Мать моя, просидев напротив Лань Чжаня все эти дни, я чуть не умер от тоски!</p><p>Цзян Чэн сорвался:</p><p>– Ты это заслужил. Зачем ты полез на рожон? Если бы ты с самого начала не стал…</p><p>Неожиданно раздавшийся голос Цзян Фэнмяня прервал его:</p><p>– Цзян Чэн.</p><p>Цзян Чэн застыл на полуслове, осознав, что перегнул палку.</p><p>Во взгляде Цзян Фэнмяня не сквозило и тени упрека, но его спокойное лицо вдруг приняло суровое выражение. Он задал вопрос:</p><p>– Ты знаешь, в чем твои слова не верны?</p><p>– Знаю, – Цзян Чэн опустил голову.</p><p>– Дядя Цзян, он просто так это ляпнул, не со зла, – Вэй Усянь попытался заступиться.</p><p>– А-Чэн, некоторые вещи нельзя говорить, не обдумав. А если ты сказал это, значит, все ещё не понимаешь девиз Ордена Юньмэн Цзян.</p><p>Снаружи раздался ледяной и резкий голос женщины:</p><p> – Да. Он не понимает. Ну и что с того? Главное, что Вэй Ин понимает.</p><p>Словно пурпурно-фиолетовая молния, Мадам Юй вошла в комнату с порывом холодного ветра. Она остановилась в пяти шагах от кровати Вэй Усяня и, вскинув брови, произнесла:</p><p>–  Какой там девиз? «Стремись достичь невозможного!» – он ведь именно так и поступает! Совершенно точно знает, что принесет неприятности своему ордену, и все равно наводит смуту! Когда-нибудь он наверняка навлечет большую беду на наш орден!</p><p>Её леденяще-холодный взгляд, казалось, прожигал насквозь всех присутствующих, а особенно Вэй Усяня. Атмосфера в комнате из лёгкой, назидательной лишь одним появлением Юй Цзыюань стремительно превратилась в жёсткое противостояние.</p><p>Цзян Фэнмянь спросил:</p><p>– Моя госпожа. Зачем ты пришла?</p><p>– А что, мне сюда нельзя? Глава Ордена Цзян ещё помнит, что я тоже хозяйка Пристани Лотоса? Ещё помнит, кто его настоящий сын? – тон Мадам Юй не предвещал ничего хорошего.</p><p> – Конечно, помню. Моя госпожа не справедлива, – Цзян Фэнмянь видел, что супруга пришла в покои Вэй Усяня явно чем-то раздосадованная, но постарался сгладить обстановку ровным настроением.</p><p>– Не справедлива? А что такое? В чём же я ошибаюсь? – Мадам Юй заводилась всё больше с каждым словом. Она подошла к Цзян Чэну и схватила его за плечо, выставив перед собой как иллюстрацию своих слов. – Посмотри внимательно, Цзян Фэнмянь. Это и есть твой родной сын! Это его ты должен защищать прежде всего! Пусть он тебе и не нравится, потому что это я его родила, но он урождённый потомок Ордена Цзян!</p><p>Цзян Чэн в руках матери почувствовал себя так, будто находится между молотом и наковальней. Захотелось провалиться сквозь землю только бы в очередной раз не становиться предметом постоянных претензий Мадам Юй к своему мужу.</p><p>Цзян Фэнмянь и Юй Цзыюань были ровесниками. Они познакомились, едва им исполнилось по двадцать лет. И если Цзян Фэнмянь имел характер уравновешенный, обладал возвышенной, неторопливой и чистосердечной натурой, то Юй Цзыюань же, напротив, имела нрав властный и непреклонный, была склонна к резкости и даже жестокости. С одной стороны, Цзян Фэнмяню вовсе не нравились женщины подобные Юй Цзыюань. С другой, Юй Цзыюань с первой встречи прониклась искренней симпатией к любезному юноше, который был так непохож на всех, кто её окружал. Однако, как известно, мнение молодых играет слабую роль, когда заключаются политические браки. Их семьи заключили союз. Цзян Фэнмянь и Юй Цзыюань поженились. Молодая Цзыюань вступала в брак полная надежд, что сумеет расположить к себе супруга, найдёт способ стать счастливой даже в союзе, где супруги жили раздельно и никак не могли найти общего языка. И всё было относительно хорошо, пока в один не слишком радужный день Цзян Фэнмянь не привёл в дом детей своего почившего названого брата Вэй Чанцзэ и его супруги Цансэ Саньжэнь, ученицы знаменитой просвещённой Баошань Саньжэнь.</p><p>Ещё во времена юношества Цзян Фэнмянь, Вэй Чанцзэ и Цансэ Саньжэнь были неразлучны. Чанцзэ был слугой Ордена Юньмэн Цзян и названым братом наследника клана. К Цансэ Цзян Фэнмянь, как многие утверждали, питал искренние нежные чувства. Все вокруг считали, что именно Цансэ Саньжэнь станет следующей хозяйкой Пристани Лотоса. Однако, судачили люди, названый брат и первая любовь Фэнмяня поженились, стали спутниками на тропе самосовершенствования и отправились на край света в поисках приключений, а Фэнмянь был вынужден согласиться на политический брак.</p><p> В тот момент, когда Цзян Фэнмянь забрал в семью детей своего друга, все сочли их незаконнорождёнными детьми самого Фэнмяня. Вокруг появилось множество докучливых слухов. Тем не менее проблема заключалась не в слухах и даже не в детях, а в тотальной неуверенности Юй Цзыюань в чувствах собственного супруга.</p><p>За много лет она не смогла добиться открытой привязанности мужа к себе или разглядеть её. Цзян Фэнмянь был неизменно вежлив, но не более. Разочарование от крушения собственных надежд ещё больше ожесточило сердце Юй Цзыюань, сделало её непреклонной, вплоть до того, что она перестала замечать постоянные знаки внимания до стороны Цзян Фэнмяня, его подарки и даже ласковые слова.</p><p>Сам Цзян Фэнмянь, хотя на первых порах не принимал дерзкий нрав супруги, со временем научился её искренне любить и ценить. И, действительно, сложно было не восхититься великолепной статной красавицей рядом, способной не только составить конкуренцию на поле боя любому мужчине-заклинателю, но ещё и обладавшую хозяйственным чутьём и выдержкой. Под руководством Юй Цзыюань Пристань Лотоса много лет подряд процветает и наращивает свои богатства. Так что, да, Цзян Фэнмянь любил супругу, но всё никак не мог донести до неё свои чувства.</p><p>Больнее всего в сложившейся непростой ситуации внутри главной семьи клана Цзян приходилось детям – Цзян Яньли и Цзян Чэну, ведь именно на их плечи ложилось бремя родительских ссор.</p><p>– Я сказал, что Моя госпожа не справедлива, так как она не видит, что конкретно в данной ситуации я вовсе не ругал Цзян Чэна, а наставлял советом, – Цзян Фэнмянь раз за разом старался привести эмоциональную спутницу жизни к разумным доводам, но всё чаще сталкивался со слепым отторжением.</p><p>– Наставлял советом? Ха! Если я правильно поняла, твой мудрый совет заключался в том, чтобы А-Чэн следовал линии поведения Вэй Ина? – Юй Цзыюань не желала слушать мужа.</p><p>Внезапно двери в покои Вэй Усяня тихонько скрипнули. Юнру аккуратно перенесла повреждённую ногу через порог. Лицо её было болезненно бледно, а лоб покрывала испарина.</p><p>– Сестрёнка! – Вэй Усянь, будто только что перед его глазами и не было никакой безобразной ссоры, сорвался с кровати и попытался вскочить на ноги, но только вновь мучительно застонал и схватился за грудь.</p><p>– А-Ин! Ну что ты творишь?! – Юнру бросилась к брату, забыв о собственной слабости, и тоже едва не растянулась на полу, когда травмированная нога в шаге подвела.</p><p>Цзян Чэн вовремя оказался рядом и подхватил девушку за талию, помогая удержать равновесие:</p><p>– Это что ТЫ творишь, Вэй Аи?!</p><p>Юнру прикусила губу, сдерживая стон, боязливо посмотрела сперва на Цзян Чэна, а после на старших:</p><p>– Дядя Цзян, Мадам Юй, доброго дня.</p><p>– Кто разрешил тебе подняться с кровати? – голос Юй Цзыюань осуждением остро резанул по нервам.</p><p>– А-Ру, ты действительно напрасно поднялась. Если уж хотела навестить брата, надо было попросить помощи у слуг, а не добираться сюда самостоятельно из другой части поместья.</p><p>Девушка виновато склонила голову, в то время как Цзян Чэн помог ей усесться на край кровати брата.</p><p>– Простите, что доставляем лишние хлопоты.</p><p> Вэй Усянь тут же оказался рядом и заключил сестру в крепкие объятия:</p><p>– А-Аи, хвала богам, с тобой всё хорошо! Я так переживал! Прости, что не смог выбраться из пещеры вслед за тобой.</p><p>Парень уткнулся носом в шею сестры и глубоко вдохнул такой родной запах, чуть отдающий лекарственными настойками. Юнру мгновенно ответила на объятия, скорее по привычке, чем по необходимости, считая удары сердца брата и отмечая, что температура его тела не слишком высокая.</p><p>– А-Сянь, А-Ру, вы достойно себя показали в этой истории с древним монстром, и я искренне благодарен вам за то, что подобную опасность вы отвели от наших детей, – Цзян Фэнмянь с мягкой улыбкой наблюдал за воссоединением близнецов.</p><p>На этих словах до сих пор хмурящая брови Юй Цзыюань удивлённо вскинулась на мужа. Барабанным боем в груди отозвалось сердце: «Наши дети!». Мадам Юй внимательно всмотрелась в лицо супруга и только сейчас заметила одинаковую теплоту на дне его фиалковых глаз, когда он смотрел на Цзян Чэна, Вэй Усяня и Юнру. Впервые за долгие годы одиночества и обиды, ей захотелось согласиться с Цзян Фэнмянем и удержать эту трепетную нежность на себе.</p><p>– Глава ордена прав: вы проявили завидную смелость и смекалку, а также дали А-Чэну немного лишнего времени на тренировки, – Мадам Юй спокойно отошла к окну, краем глаза наблюдая за мужем.</p><p>Если бы не это, она, возможно, никогда бы не увидела немой вопрос, на мгновение мелькнувший в чертах лица Цзян Фэнмяня и слабую улыбку только для неё в уголках его губ.</p><p> Эти губы. Она так скучала по ним и ласковым рукам долгими холодными ночами, пытаясь воскресить в памяти счастье быть любимой, но память подводила всё чаще. Мадам Юй глубоко выдохнула и повернулась лицом к мужу, встречая его прямой взгляд своим. Может хоть сейчас им удастся услышать друг друга?</p><p>Цзян Фэнмянь чуть с опаской поднялся навстречу супруге, боясь обмануться в ощущениях. Сделал пару шагов к ней и с каким-то удивительным восхищением осознал внезапную близость желанной женщины.</p><p>Цзян Чэн во все глаза смотрел на родителей и всё никак не мог понять, что вот прямо сейчас происходит перед его глазами. Он поспешно перевёл взгляд на близнецов Вэй, но и те пребывали в каком-то особенном мире, доступным только этим двоим. Парень досадливо насупился и отвернулся к окну.</p><p>Уверенный спокойный голос Цзян Фэнмяня нарушил уютное молчание. Он каким-то обновлённым взглядом оглядел детей и произнёс:</p><p>– Как бы то ни было, А-Сянь, А-Ру, сейчас вам надо как можно скорее поправиться. А-Чэн в своих тренировках ушёл далеко вперёд, так что вам предстоит догонять его.</p><p>Вэй Усянь и Юнру согласно кивнули, смотря на Главу ордена одинаковыми серыми глазами, а Юй Цзыюань чуть вскинула подбородок, радуясь за сына.</p><p>Между тем Цзян Фэнмянь продолжил:</p><p>– С нашей стороны было бы наивно надеяться, что Орден Цишань Вэнь оставит нанесённую им обиду неоплаченной, а потому приготовьтесь к тяжёлым временам. Нам предстоит мобилизовать все ресурсы Пристани Лотоса, – он чуть помолчал, его взгляд смягчился, а в уголках губ вновь появилась слабая улыбка, – но всё это будет завтра. А сейчас нам всем надо отдохнуть.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Вэй Усянь и Юнру быстро шли на поправку, и уже через неделю впервые с момента приезда вступили на тренировочное поле.</p><p>Как и обещал Цзян Чэн, они устроили жёсткий спарринг с Вэй Усянем, в котором уверенно одержал победу наследник Юньмэн Цзян. Правда брат при этом непрестанно причитал, что он всё ещё болен и потому специально попадается под атаки тренировочного меча Цзян Чэна. Было это правдой или же Вэй Усянь сознательно позволил Цзян Чэну нанести себе несколько весьма ощутимых ударов — неизвестно, но в итоге названые братья выглядели довольными. После Вэй Усянь вернулся к привычному для себя образу жизни, а Цзян Чэн — к привычному же для всех потворствующему ворчанию на него.</p><p>Юнру вновь занялась своими обязанностям в медицинском блоке ордена и регулярно выходила на тренировки вместе с другими адептами. Строгость занятий под руководством Мадам Юй была уже давно знакомой, но в последнее время, как показалось Юнру, женщина стала чуть мягче, даже пару раз удостоила похвалы адептов за неплохие результаты.</p><p>Однако Юнру всё ещё чувствовала себя несколько неуверенно, потому вечерами в полном одиночестве тренировалась, чувствуя в руке тяжесть меча. Каждое такое занятие заканчивалось ломотой и ноющей болью во всём теле. Яд в организме был слишком долго, а потому даже спустя пару недель не вывелся полностью.</p><p>Девушка стала быстрее уставать, но, одновременно, заметила, что работать с травами и медицинскими составами, раньше обжигающими ладони, стало проще. Юнру никак не могла понять причины изменений. Вариантов было два, но ни один из них девушке не нравился. Будь то частичная потеря чувствительности или же уменьшение раздражающего воздействия на неё ядов и токсичных соков растений – возможные последствия для организма не обещали ничего хорошего. Потому Юнру всё больше усердствовала в опытах над собой, допоздна задерживаясь на поле для тренировок или лаборатории медицинского блока.</p><p> Очень скоро Юнру обнаружила, что вес обычного утяжелённого грузами тренировочного меча ордена Юньмэн Цзян стал для неё слишком велик, несмотря на крепость и подвижность мышц руки, а громоздкость лука неудобной.</p><p>Ей вспомнилась лёгкость, с какой она смогла использовать в сражении медицинские иглы, а потому утром следующего дня немного с опаской постучалась в двери рабочего кабинета Главы ордена.</p><p>– Дядя Цзян, доброе утро, – Юнру почтительно поклонилась Цзян Фэнмяню.</p><p>– А-Ру, здравствуй. Как ты себя чувствуешь? – это был дежурный вопрос с момента их с братом возвращения из Цишань Вэнь, но Цзян Фэнмянь задавал его с неизменным интересом, внимательно оглядывая девушку с головы до ног на предмет возможных травм.</p><p>– Я прекрасно себя чувствую, дядя Цзян, спасибо за заботу.</p><p>– Хорошо, – лицо мужчины расслабилось, и в голос вернулось обычное спокойствие. – Что же привело тебя ко мне сегодня?</p><p>Юнру в нерешительности переминалась с ноги на ногу, не зная, как озвучить просьбу, а Цзян Фэнмянь её не торопил, давая возможность собраться с мыслями.</p><p>– Могу я попросить о подарке, дядя Цзян? Я понимаю, что это слишком самонадеянно с моей стороны, но… – всё это девушка выпалила на одном дыхании, боясь передумать, и в смущении опустила глаза в пол.</p><p>«О, ну почему я не могу, как братик, клянчить первую понравившуюся безделушку с абсолютно невинным лицом?» – дожидаясь ответа опекуна, Юнру уже успела пожалеть, что завела этот разговор.</p><p>Очень скоро в тишине кабинета прозвучал довольный смешок Цзян Фэнмяня. Девушка вскинула на него изумленный взгляд, не веря собственным ушам. Однако она не обманулась, Глава Ордена Цзян сидел за рабочим столом перед стопкой бумаг, внушительных размеров и радостно улыбался девушке.</p><p>– А-Ру, я знаю тебя много лет и это на моей памяти всего лишь третья твоя просьба, – Цзян Фэнмянь поднялся из-за стола и подошёл вплотную к Юнру. Он ласково коснулся волос девушки и открыто встретил её растерянный взгляд. – Конечно же, ты можешь просить о любом подарке, и я постараюсь исполнить твоё желание в лучшем виде!</p><p>– Благодарю, – Юнру вернула улыбку мужчине и ровно произнесла. – В последнее время мне сложно тренироваться с тяжёлыми мечами. Когда мне вернут Пейжи, будет проще, ведь её вес не велик, но до тех пор я бы хотела попробовать потренироваться с кинжалом. Отсюда и моя просьба о подарке, дядя Цзян. Мне бы хотелось иметь особый кинжал, обладающий лезвием тонким и острым, будто медицинская игла. Я представляю, что прошу достаточно дорогой подарок, но, может быть, вы позволите его?</p><p>С каждым произнесённым девушкой словом, глаза Цзян Фэнмяня блестели всё больше. Он прекрасно понимал, зачем ей такое необычное оружие, а потому легко согласился:</p><p>– Кинжал, похожий на иглу? Замечательная идея: оружие будет лёгким и смертоносным. Сегодня же навещу мастера! А-Ру, скоро ты получишь свой подарок.</p><p>Через некоторое время в поместье клана Цзян действительно доставили шёлковую шкатулку с кинжалом. Едва взглянув на клинок, Вэй Усянь рассыпался в восторженных комплиментах, Цзян Чэн неопределённо хмыкнул, Мадам Юй одобрительно кивнула, а сама Юнру потеряла дар речи. Перед ней лежало совершенное оружие. Тонкий и острый зачарованный клинок, отливающий льдисто-серебряным светом,  был поделен на семь заточенных рёбер у основания и скруглён иглой ближе к острию. Отделанная перевязями алых шёлковых нитей рукоять легко ложилась в маленькую ладонь девушки. На гарде красовалось имя кинжала «Игла». Оружие было практически невесомо в руке и исчезало без следа в складках одежды. В общем, кинжал превосходил самые смелые желания Юнру.</p><p>Не тратя напрасно время, девушка приступила к усиленным тренировкам. Кинжал был для неё новым видом оружия, а потому осваивать технику его управления пришлось довольно долго. Оружие будто имело собственную душу и весьма озорной характер. Клинок то и дело норовил выскользнуть из рук и вонзиться во что-нибудь самое неожиданное. На одной из тренировок Игла буквально просочилась сквозь пальцы Юнру и с глухим звоном вонзилась в опорный столб тренировочного зала, возле которого в этот момент стояли Вэй Усянь и Цзян Чэн, перебивая друг друга «полезными» советами использования кинжала и отпуская шуточки по поводу неуклюжести девушки. В то же мгновение парней сдуло из зала, а Юнру только довольно хмыкнула.</p><p>Девушка неизменно носила клинок при себе и привыкла к его обещающему безопасность присутствию.</p><p>Тот первый и самый откровенный разговор с Мадам Юй по возвращении с горы Муси стал темой для оживлённой дискуссии на семейном совете. Юнру при помощи яда совершила несколько убийств адептов Цишань Вэнь, которые не останутся незамеченными в Безночном Городе, более того, само использование яда для целителя было, по мнению девушки, противоестественно. Однако же её поступки не осудили. Цзян Фэнмянь высказал только грустное смирение с ситуацией и напутствие впредь быть предельно осторожной. Так Юнру получила официальное разрешение от Главы ордена заниматься разработкой ядов и антидотов к ним.</p><p>Девушка вновь начала смешивать ядовитые составы.</p><p> Концентрированный настой веха обыкновенного в этот раз получился удивительно стойким. Юнру пропитала ядом клинок кинжала и несколько акупунктурных игл. По просьбе девушки, Яньли сшила для отравленных игл небольшой кармашек, который удобно крепился к поясу и облегчал доступ к оружию.</p><p>Юнру всё глубже погружалась в изучение токсикологии<a href="#_ftn4" id="_ftnref4" name="_ftnref4">[4]</a>, зарывалась в старинные рецепты и создавала самые невероятные вещества на основе растительных ингредиентов.</p><p>С особой тщательностью Юнру попыталась создать «Сладкий яд», упоминавшийся в старинном свитке из библиотеки Облачных Глубин. Выделить токсичное вещество из ядра миндального ореха оказалось удивительно легко. Оставалось только опробовать опытным путём. Результаты тестирования превзошли все ожидания: крысы, по просьбе Юнру отловленные Вэй Усянем в хозяйственном амбаре поместья, с удовольствием накидывались на отравленное угощение, пряно пахнущее миндалём, а после в разные сроки (но гарантированно) умирали в муках. Смерть каждого подопытного животного была различной, но объединялась симптоматикой: особь не могла более принимать пищу, употребляла много воды и умирала от иссушения желудка, будто бы от голода. Только несколько грызунов, получивших от Юнру антидот в виде переслащенной пастилы, до сих пор весело скреблись в опилках собственных клеток.</p><p>Проводя опыты на крысах, девушка с каким-то тёмным злорадством вспоминала свои собственные детские страхи, когда один вид хвостатой твари практически останавливал биение её маленького сердечка. Сейчас страх полностью растворился в воспоминаниях, и грызуны представлялись не более чем мелкими вредителями.</p><p> Эти несколько недель получились удивительно спокойными, наполненными домашними хлопотами и маленькими радостями, но всему хорошему, как известно, скоро приходит конец.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Огни Безночного города ярко горели, освещая округу зловещим жёлто-красным сиянием, огромные барабаны отбивали напряжённый ритм, когда Вэнь Чао почтительно преклонил колени перед Верховным заклинателем, одно присутствие которого подавляло всякую волю к сопротивлению.</p><p>– Мой сын, ты понимаешь, какую ошибку совершил на горе Муси? – Вэнь Жохань незыблемой скалой возвышался над сыном.</p><p>– Сын… был глупцом, – пот тонкими струйками стекал по вискам и позвоночнику Вэнь Чао. – Прошу, отец, укажите мне путь.</p><p>Уцелевшие в Ночной охоте на горе Муси ученики вернулись домой. Тут же со всех концов в Цишань Вэнь посыпались письма и визиты оскорблённых действиями Вэнь Чао заклинателей. Уровень общего недовольства стал столь высок, что его уже не получалось игнорировать.</p><p>– Если убиваешь, то убивай всех без остатка, – наставлял сына Вэнь Жохань. – Утверди своё влияние в Поднебесной. Посмотри, как послушно подчиняются мне кланы заклинателей. Всё потому, что Орден Цишань Вэнь довлеет нам ними. Стоит только ослабить хватку — и вся эта толпа прихлебателей извернётся и укусит тебя в ответ.</p><p>– Но, отец, как мне следует поступить?</p><p>– Если хочешь править долгие годы, ты должен утвердить свой авторитет, заглушить чужие мысли, заковать их в кандалы, закрыть им глаза и уши, – Вэнь Жохань отвернулся от сына и устремил взгляд в ночные просторы владений Цишань Вэнь. – На первые действия, конечно, уходит больше времени, но это задел на будущее, а последние действия дадут результат за короткий срок.</p><p>– Вы говорите о создании надзирательных пунктов? – Вэнь Чао только сейчас посмел поднять взгляд на отца.</p><p>– Именно так. Успех – это использование твоих подданных себе на благо.</p><p>– Но если они воспротивятся?</p><p>– Убьёшь одного в назидание сотне.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> В главе использованы цитаты новеллы «Магистр дьявольского культа», автор Мосян Тунсю. Главы 56 Три яда; из дунхуа - 10 серия; CD-драмы (12 серия 2 сезона). Перевод команды YouNet Translate</p><p><a href="#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2">[2]</a> <strong>Шицзе</strong> – старшая сестра.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref3" id="_ftn3" name="_ftn3">[3]</a> <strong>Цзянши</strong> – демон, согласно китайским поверьям, умерший неестественной смертью или оставленный без погребения покойник, ставший вампиром.‌‌‌ Питаются людьми и пьют кровь.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref4" id="_ftn4" name="_ftn4">[4]</a> <strong>Токсиколо́гия</strong> — область медицины, изучающая <strong>ядовитые</strong> (токсичные) вещества, потенциальную опасность их воздействия на организмы и экосистемы, механизмы токсического действия, а также методы диагностики, профилактики и лечения, развивающихся вследствие такого воздействия заболеваний.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Глава 19. Великая жертва. Падение Лотоса. Часть первая</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a>– Господин, Вам приглянулось это украшение, или показать другие наши товары? Только вчера из Ланьлина прибыла посылка с искуснейшими ювелирными гарнитурами. Драгоценные колье и браслет из яшмы или жемчужные серьги с кольцом – каждый комплект достоин самого высокого внимания и будет изумительно смотреться на прекрасной супруге господина.</p><p>Цзян Фэнмянь уже больше часа провёл в этой ювелирной лавке, богато и со вкусом обставленной в выдержанных небесно-голубых тонах. Он долго перебирал различные украшения, но в сторону отложил лишь одну не слишком яркую, но выразительную шпильку для волос из зелёного нефрита. Вернув в прилавок очередную пару вычурных золотых серёжек, Цзян Фэнмянь вновь взял в руки понравившееся украшение.</p><p>Едва хорошо одетый господин появился на пороге: хозяин магазинчика сам вышел его обслужить. Он очень гордился статусом своей лавки, известной качеством и разнообразием товаров далеко за пределами Гусу. Ювелир изо всех сил поддерживал репутацию и старался угодить каждому клиенту. Ну а нынешний посетитель был интересен не только выдержанной внешней красотой, но и отличительными знаками Ордена Юньмэн Цзян. Когда же хозяин услышал, как сопровождающие покупателя обращались к нему «Глава ордена», всё стало на свои места: в его магазин прибыл сам Глава Пристани Лотоса, Великого Ордена заклинателей из Юньмэна! Про себя ювелир уже представлял, как будет козырять титулованным клиентом перед конкурентами на следующем общем собрании гильдии торговцев.</p><p>С другой стороны, где Гусу и где Юньмэн… Хозяина лавки переполняло любопытство. Он терялся в догадках, какими судьбами Глава Юньмэн Цзян оказался в их краях?</p><p>Ответ был прост.</p><p>Цзян Фэнмянь прибыл в Гусу в поисках лучшего подарка для своей своенравной супруги. Ювелир был бы в шоке, а то и посмеялся бы, узнай он, что Глава Пристани Лотоса до дрожи боится не угодить вкусу жены и тем самым испортить и без того хрупкую гармонию, совсем недавно установившуюся в семье.</p><p>Всё утро Цзян Фэнмянь искал повод остаться с Юй Цзыюань наедине, но так и не смог ничего придумать. Мадам Юй следовала обычному графику и сейчас руководила общей тренировкой младших адептов, прервать которую без веских на то причин было невозможно. Цзян Фэнмянь тяжело вздохнул и вдруг вспомнил последний пир для глав кланов заклинателей в Ланьлин Цзинь. Тогда Цзинь Гуаншань в хмельной уверенности вещал:</p><p>– Больше остального девицам всех возрастов нравятся побрякушки! Будь то драгоценное колье или же дешевое колечко, дамы возведут тебя на пьедестал и одарят лаской, от которой даже у самого стойкого духом мужчины голова пойдёт кругом.</p><p>Цзян Фэнмянь ни в малой степени не стремился к любви многих женщин, но отчего-то именно сейчас ему захотелось любым способом привлечь к себе внимание одной единственной, той, которую он уже многие годы называет женой.</p><p>Сомнения были не долгими: спустя четверть часа Цзян Фэнмянь в сопровождении трёх адептов вылетел в направлении Гусу с намерением посетить лучшую ювелирную лавку региона.</p><p>– Нет, благодарю. Эта заколка подойдёт. Упакуйте, пожалуйста, – Цзян Фэнмянь выложил на прилавок серебряный слиток-ямб<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2">[2]</a>.</p><p>Неброское украшение стоило баснословных денег, но Цзян Фэнмянь не пожалел бы и целой казны ордена, если бы это гарантировало ему вечную любовь Юй Цзыюань.</p><p>Хозяин лавки расплылся в довольной улыбке и поставил перед Главой Ордена Юньмэн Цзян небольшую деревянную шкатулку с цветочным узором на крышке. Цзян Фэнмянь чуть прикрыл глаза и позволил своему воображению нарисовать отблеск радости в глазах супруги в ответ на подарок.</p><p>Красиво изогнутая, отличной выделки шпилька явно была творением талантливого мастера и сейчас буквально утонула в голубом шёлке футляра. Кокетливый завиток камня сверху, тонкая резьба на плотном корпусе и рельеф, будто по водной глади прошла мелкая рябь, – всё в украшении наполняло ощущением лёгкости и свободы. От заколки в ладони словно разливалось тепло. Фэнмянь с лёгкостью мог представить её в тяжёлых тёмных волосах Юй Цзыюань.</p><p>Цзян Фэнмянь чувствовал себя юнцом, только что заметившим ответный интерес у понравившейся девушки, но до сих пор опасавшимся, что обманулся в своих ощущениях.</p><p>Приятное предвкушение охватило мужчину: Юй Цзыюань понемногу открывалась ему. Всё чаще Фэнмянь замечал в ней тягучее томление и немую мольбу о ласке. Быть рядом с ней так близко и иметь возможность обнять было новым, но оттого ещё более ярким чувством.</p><p>Совсем немного времени прошло с тех пор, как близнецы Вэй вернулись в Пристань Лотоса. Сейчас Цзян Фэнмянь был им благодарен не только за отведённые от Цзян Чэна и Яньли опасности, но и за то, что своим появлением они позволили ему обрести семейное счастье, почувствовать себя любимым мужем.</p><p>В ту первую за долгие годы одиночества ночь Юй Цзыюань в его объятиях была скованна и пуглива, словно боялась, что её в любой момент оттолкнут. Она не могла расслабиться ни на миг. Цзян Фэнмянь от болезненных воспоминаний прикрыл глаза и протяжно выдохнул. Он был уверен: в тот раз Цзыюань не смогла испытать удовольствия соития. Однако, уже проваливаясь в сон на ложе рядом с податливым теплом жены, Цзян Фэнмянь почувствовал на своём лице её тонкие прохладные пальцы и лёгкий боязливый поцелуй. Это воспоминание, а ещё тот факт, что по утру Юй Цзыюань не ушла из его покоев, а, уже полностью одетая, тихо ожидала его пробуждения за чашкой чая, внушали Цзян Фэнмяню чувство оглушительного счастья.</p><p>Такими мыслями полнилась голова Главы клана Цзян, когда он переступал порог собственного дома. Первое, что увидел Цзян Фэнмянь, была высокая статная фигура Юй Цзыюань, в напряжении застывшая у открытого окна с письмом в руках. Однако насторожился мужчина только когда заметил в стороне заклинателей в огненно-белых мантиях с притворно-почтительным выражением на лицах.</p><p>«Посланцы Цишань Вэнь в Пристани Лотоса – недобрый знак», – решил Цзян Фэнмянь, но вслух лишь сказал:</p><p>– Моя госпожа, доброго дня.</p><p>– Глава ордена, вы долго отсутствовали, – Юй Цзыюань ответила с уважительным поклоном, но в голосе скользнули недовольные нотки. Женщина кивком головы указала на заклинателей. – Наши гости из Цишань Вэнь принесли добрую весть о закрытии «Воспитательного лагеря» и приглашение, адресованное Главам кланов, явиться за вещами своих адептов.</p><p>Сердце Цзян Фэнмяня тревожно сжалось, но лицом он остался спокоен:</p><p>– Благодарю за доставку сообщения, я непременно пришлю старшего адепта за вещами воспитанников Юньмэн Цзян.</p><p>– Прошу прощения, Глава ордена, – адепт Цишань Вэнь среднего возраста с хищными чертами лица поклонился и выступил на пару шагов вперёд, – Верховный заклинатель приглашает Глав кланов для личных бесед, чтобы обсудить с ними достоинства и недостатки, а также успехи их адептов в обучении в Безночном городе. Боюсь, даже самые высокие представители уважаемого Главы ордена не смогут заменить его личное присутствие в этом визите, – заклинатель в огненно-белой мантии чуть улыбнулся и вновь шагнул в круг посланников.</p><p>Любое указание Вэнь Жоханя носило обязательный характер до тех пор, пока он оставался Верховным заклинателем. Все это знали, как знали и то, что подобное приглашение нельзя было проигнорировать.</p><p>Цзян Фэнмянь кинул беглый взгляд на супругу и кивнул:</p><p>– В таком случае в самом ближайшем будущем я непременно прибуду в Безночный город.</p><p>Поблагодарив посланцев Ордена Солнца, он проводил их в обратный путь и только после этого вернулся в Зал Познания Меча к жене. Приподнятое настроение, ещё час назад игравшее на кончике языка приятным предвкушением, развеялось без следа.</p><p>– Ты действительно собираешься ехать в Цишань? – Юй Цзыюань встретила мужа ищущим, настороженным взглядом, будто желала в чертах его лица найти ответ на свой вопрос.</p><p>– Да, придётся. Ты же сама слышала вестников: никто не сможет заменить меня. Да и проигнорировать вызов мы не можем, – Цзян Фэнмянь неторопливым шагом приблизился к женщине.</p><p>– Не езди туда, – Мадам Юй чуть поколебалась и добавила тихим голосом, – прошу.</p><p> Цзян Фэнмянь протянул руку и легко коснулся её тонких пальцев и поднёс их к губам:</p><p>– Не хочется оставлять вас даже на миг, тебя и детей, но, если Верховный заклинатель хочет побеседовать со мной лично, я не могу уклониться от встречи.</p><p>Юй Цзыюань внезапно выдернула свою руку из объятий и надменно фыркнула, отвернувшись к окну:</p><p>–  Да что это Вэнь Жохань может тебе нового сказать про близнецов Вэй?! Ясно же, как светлый день, что это ловушка! С наследниками не получилось, так он теперь принялся за самих Глав кланов! Фэнмянь, неужели ты не понимаешь, что можешь не вернуться оттуда?!</p><p>Женщина резко обернулась к мужу, и тот увидел панический страх в глубине её глаз, страх за его жизнь. Сердце радостно подпрыгнуло в груди, вытеснив озабоченность. Однако реальность любые эмоции и внутренние переживания изменить не смогут: ему придётся оставить близких. Надо только успокоить, как оказалось, самого ранимого и хрупкого человека:</p><p>– Вэнь Жохань призывает сильнейших заклинателей своего времени, не думаю, что он хочет нас пленить. Моя госпожа, всё будет хорошо. Если отправлюсь завтра, непременно вернусь к исходу дня, – Цзян Фэнмянь вытащил из-за пояса небольшую деревянную коробочку и протянул её супруге. – Вот, посмотри, это для тебя. Мне показалось, она будет на тебе бесподобно смотреться.</p><p>Юй Цзыюань подозрительно прищурилась, пока открывала подарок. Нефрит шпильки для волос отразил рассеянный луч заходящего солнца под восторженный выдох женщины. Она чуть с опаской коснулась украшения кончиками пальцев, достала из чехла, бережно рассматривая заколку со всех сторон.</p><p>Цзян Фэнмянь, любуясь озадаченной радостью на любимом лице, продолжил:</p><p>– Кроме того, я хочу забрать мечи А-Сяня, А-Ру и других адептов. Нельзя их оставлять в Безночном городе.</p><p>Брови Юй Цзыюань недовольно сдвинулись:</p><p>– Это всего лишь зачарованные мечи, их можно заменить другими.</p><p> – Согласен, большую часть мечей можно заменить, но не Суйбянь и Пейжи. Это не просто мечи, а магические артефакты высшего порядка, – Цзян Фэнмянь покачал головой. – Более того, Суйбянь – мой подарок А-Сяню, а Пейжи досталась А-Ру за её заслуги. Я не могу их оставить там.</p><p>Мадам Юй всё ещё хмурилась и не поднимала взгляд от подарка мужа, потому Цзян Фэнмянь тихонько вздохнул и направился к столику в центре зала. Мужчина опустился в небольшое кресло, наполнил чашу чаем и с удовольствием вдохнул аромат, мечтательно прикрыв глаза:</p><p>– Знаешь, Цзыюань, было бы замечательно, если бы зачарованные мечи А-Сяня и А-Ру имели достаточную силу, чтобы запечататься в собственных ножнах. Так ими бы не смог воспользоваться ни один другой человек, кроме истинных владельцев.</p><p>– Сила души оружия зависит от степени совершенствования его хозяина. Близнецы – ещё дети, так что такого даже быть не может, – Юй Цзыюань раздражённо взмахнула рукой, будто отгоняла от себя надоевшее насекомое. – Потребуются длительные тренировки, чтобы установить достаточно сильную связь с душой меча, чтобы он запретил по собственной воле касаться себя кому-то помимо хозяина. Но даже в этом случае нет никакой гарантии, что зачарованный меч обретёт собственное сознание. За всю историю мира заклинателей зафиксировано не более пятнадцати подобных случаев.</p><p>Цзян Фэнмянь с интересом смотрел на недовольную супругу и чуть усмехнулся:</p><p>– Моя госпожа может и права. Однако, если бы Саньду, меч А-Чэна, оказался сейчас в руках Вэнь Жоханя, ты бы не только не отговаривала меня ехать, но сама без раздумий отправилась бы его забирать.</p><p>В ответ на незлобное подтрунивание супруга, Юй Цзыюань вспыхнула, как зажжённая от огня лучина:</p><p>– Может и так, а может, и нет. Не знаю, как бы поступила, но сейчас я не желаю, чтобы ты ехал в Цишань! Это опасно и бессмысленно!</p><p>– Моя госпожа, мне предстоит, конечно, не увеселительная поездка, однако к чему гневаться столь сильно? – Цзян Фэнмянь только сейчас обратил внимание на порозовевшие в эмоциях щеки супруги и в который раз мысленно отругал себя за слепоту.</p><p>Он хотел подойти к женщине, успокоить её, но Юй Цзыюань была быстрее, молнией оказавшись перед его креслом. Крепко сжимая маленькие ладошки в кулаки, она едва не сломала в пальцах нефрит драгоценной шпильки.</p><p>– Я злюсь, потому что ты меня не слышишь! Цзян Фэнмянь, тебе нельзя ехать в Цишань, – глаза Мадам Юй метали молнии, а голос отдавал льдом и чеканил каждое слово, когда она отдавала приказ. – Я запрещаю тебе покидать Пристань Лотоса! ПРИКАЗЫВАЮ. ТЕБЕ. НЕ. УЕЗЖАТЬ.</p><p>Цзян Фэнмянь в смятении смотрел на женщину перед собой. Сейчас Юй Цзыюань была такой, какой он знал её последние тринадцать лет: жестокой и несговорчивой, совсем другой она была с ним всего несколько часов назад. Осознание причин столь разительной перемены в любимой женщине выдавило из груди Цзян Фэнмяня воздух долгим вздохом. Мужчина поднялся и потянулся к Юй Цзыюань, желая успокоить в объятиях, но та, точно кошка, мгновенно отскочила назад. Цзян Фэнмянь устало прикрыл глаза, заложил за спину внезапно показавшиеся лишними руки и отвернулся к окну, уходя от требовательного взгляда жены:</p><p>– Моя госпожа, прошу, не надо ссор и приказов. Завтра мне отправляться в путь. Это дело уже решённое. Твои эмоции сейчас излишни…</p><p>– Кем это решённое? – Юй Цзыюань, с каждым словом распаляясь всё больше, перебила мужа. – Ты как обычно решил всё один! Моё мнение для тебя не важно? Хорошо, в конце концов, так было заведено в нашей семье на протяжении многих лет!</p><p>Цзян Фэнмянь сильнее стиснул руки, пытаясь удержать себя от резкого ответа, пока Мадам Юй продолжала:</p><p>– Ты решил, что завтра непременно поедешь прямо в расставленную для тебя ловушку, а потому сейчас предлагаешь мне успокоиться и провести приятный вечер в твоих объятиях, любуясь на твой подарок?! Может, ты попросишь меня ещё надеть парадное платье, чтобы я могла украсить волосы вот этой бесполезной безделушкой?!</p><p> Юй Цзыюань слегка потряхивало от гнева. В запале она на раскрытой ладони протянула Цзян Фэнмяню нефритовую заколку, будто обвиняя несчастное украшение во всех грехах:</p><p>– Так вот, не хочется тебя разочаровывать, Фэнмянь, но я не только не буду наряжаться для тебя, но даже и не посмотрю на твой подарок. Ты, видимо, посчитал, что сможешь откупиться от меня малым проявлением внимания, и я обо всём забуду?! Знай, не бывать этому никогда! </p><p>Мужчина резко обернулся, слова опровержения едва не сорвались с его губ, но тут пришло осознание, что примерно так он и думал, когда решился сделать подарок супруге. Он хотел задобрить её! Сердце в груди больно резануло виной, потому Цзян Фэнмянь, не произнеся ни звука, закрыл рот.</p><p>Юй Цзыюань презрительно усмехнулась и выплюнула:</p><p>– Не желаю получать от тебя ни этот, ни любой другой подарок! Мне не нужны такие знаки внимания!</p><p>Она взмахнула рукой и бросила об пол украшение. В напряжённой тишине зала выразительно громко раздался звук разбивающейся драгоценности, будто уронили пару хрустальных бокалов тонкой выделки. Шпилька раскололась на четыре части, разлетевшиеся далеко в стороны.</p><p>Цзян Фэнмянь почувствовал, что это его сердце только что точно так же вдребезги разбили. Однако абсолютно шокированным выглядел не только он. Юй Цзыюань с ужасом смотрела на осколки, не до конца понимая, что только что произошло.</p><p>Первым очнулся Цзян Фэнмянь. Он медленно поднялся с кресла и направился к выходу из зала. Остановился лишь в дверях, печально бросив:</p><p>– Я отбываю с рассветом.</p><p>Массивная дверь затворилась за ним бесшумно, и тут же из боковой комнаты выскочила молоденькая служанка, примчавшаяся в зал на шум бьющегося стекла:</p><p>– Моя госпожа, я сейчас же всё уберу здесь. Вам стоит быть острожной, иначе можно порезаться об острые края.</p><p>Наивная в своей чистоте девушка с удивлением подняла с пола осколок нефритовой шпильки. Она ожидала, что жестокой расправе подвергся оставленный ею по недосмотру чайный сервиз, потому оказалась не готова к виду уничтоженного украшения. Девушка непонимающе переводила взгляд с нефритового осколка на хозяйку и назад.</p><p>Тут над её головой прозвучал ледяной голос:</p><p> – Встань.</p><p>Девушка тотчас подчинилась.</p><p>– Отдай, – вновь приказ, но теперь уже Мадам Юй протягивала раскрытую ладонь девушке, недвусмысленно показывая, что от неё хочет.</p><p>Служанка молча отдала осколок.</p><p>– Ты свободна. Я сама всё здесь приберу.</p><p>Возразить приказу, в котором почти читалась угроза мучительной расправы, было невозможно. Несчастная девушка, перепуганная насмерть, стремглав вылетела из залы.</p><p>В тот же миг ноги Мадам Юй подкосились. Она беззвучно упала на колени, прижимая осколок к груди. Будто в бреду женщина отыскала на полу и собрала в горсть даже самые мельчайшие сломы драгоценной шпильки.</p><p>Всю дорогу до своих покоев она крепко прижимала своё сокровище к груди, а едва закрыв за собой дверь, увидела в большом зеркале собственное мертвенно-бледное лицо и бездонную пропасть глаз, в которых бескрайним океаном плескались слёзы боли и беспомощности.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>С первыми лучами солнца следующего дня Глава Ордена Юньмэн Цзян в сопровождении положенной его статусу свиты речным маршрутом покинул Пристань Лотоса.</p><p>Немногим позднее Юй Цзыюань переложила тренировки учеников на плечи наставников, что случалось крайне редко, а сама, сопровождаемая лишь личными служанками Инь Чжу и Цзинь Чжу, отправилась в Юньмэн на поиски ювелирной мастерской.</p><p>В эту ночь Мадам Юй не сомкнула глаз и бесконечно выкладывала из осколков шпильку, будто желала её починить собственными руками. Ей всё казалось, что, не исправь она драгоценный подарок, муж больше не взглянет в её сторону. Это стало навязчивой идеей, настойчиво зудящей в складочке между бровей.</p><p> Юй Цзыюань прекрасно знала собственный крутой нрав и острый язык. Их с любовью воспитывали в ней строгий отец, не терпящий слабости, и жизненные, не слишком ласковые обстоятельства. Сейчас же Юй Цзыюань готова была отдать что угодно, если это позволит ей вернуться на несколько часов назад и предотвратить безобразный скандал, который она сама же и устроила. Если бы возможность представилась, она бы нашла способ донести до Цзян Фэнмяня свои опасения, по-другому, но добилась бы его отказа от поездки в Цишань.</p><p>Мастера ювелира, способного восстановить нефритовую шпильку, удалось найти только ближе к обеду, но и тот не обрадовал новостью: работа предстоит не быстрая, и завершит он её лишь через несколько часов.</p><p>Раздосадованная, но всё же с облегчённым вздохом, Юй Цзыюань возвращалась домой, оставив Инь Чжу присматривать за работой ювелира и тотчас по готовности вернуть ей украшение.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Ты молодец, что спас Вэй Аи от тавра, – Цзян Чэн наблюдал за потирающим всё ещё саднящую грудь Вэй Усянем. Вспомнив ожог на его груди и представив себе такой же шрам на лице Юнру, Цзян Чэн отчего-то захотел не только поблагодарить названого брата, но и крепко обнять. – Спасибо.</p><p>Вэй Усянь кинул на него озадаченный взгляд, но тут же усмехнулся:</p><p>– Тебе не нужно меня за это благодарить. В конце концов, Аи – моя сестрёнка, и я должен её защищать.</p><p>– Только вот вспоминаешь ты об этом не слишком часто, – насупился Цзян Чэн, чуть обиженный тем, что его чистосердечные порывы остались незамеченными.</p><p>– А-а! Не напоминай, Цзян Чэн, – Вэй Усянь повалился на спину в высокую траву и закатил глаза, – сам себе никогда этого не прощу. Попадись только эта мразь Вэнь Чао мне в руки, все кости ему переломаю и хозяйство оторву, чтобы неповадно было!</p><p>Парень с силой впечатал кулак в землю. Он с трудом поддался уверениям Юнру о том, что с ней всё хорошо, но Цзян Чэн тысячу раз прав: конкретно эта его ошибка могла дорого обойтись самому близкому для него человеку, а потому не должна была случиться. Однако же всё произошло так, как произошло, потому сейчас оставалось только заниматься самобичеванием.</p><p>– Вот я всё удивляюсь: ты угрожал Вэнь Чао его собственным мечом, взял его в заложники, а Вэнь Жохань отчего-то замял это дело и даже пообещал вернуть ваши мечи. Не верю, что всё именно так и закончится, – Цзян Чэн опустился на траву рядом с названым братом и положил рядом с собой длинный ученический лук.</p><p>Почти месяц прошёл с событий на горе Муси, а никакого отклика со стороны Ордена Цишань Вэнь не последовало: ни гневных писем, ни строгих санкций для «ордена бунтовщиков», как их назвал Вэнь Чао, – ничего, полная тишина. Цзян Фэнмянь даже получил официальное приглашение от Верховного заклинателя забрать мечи адептов и выслушать похвалы по результатам их «перевоспитания».</p><p>Стоило Вэй Усяню выбраться из больной постели, Мадам Юй немедленно его сурово наказала, запретив покидать Пристань Лотоса. Катания на лодке тоже попали под строгий запрет.</p><p>Дальше – больше.</p><p>Цзян Яньли неделю назад отбыла к бабушке с гостевым визитом. Юнру практически заперла себя в лаборатории, погрузившись в исследования ядов, и только иногда оказывала неотложную медицинскую помощь поранившимся адептам. Усиленные тренировки проводились под руководством Мадам Юй или Главы ордена почти ежедневно, но и они занимали только первую половину дня, а потому вот уже почти две недели Вэй Усянь, Цзян Чэн и несколько младших адептов по вечерам сходили с ума от скуки, развлекая себя стрельбой по воздушным змеям.</p><p>Однако, как бы ни занимала забава, каждый день в неё не поиграешь — рано или поздно надоест. Очень скоро интерес юношей к игре начал угасать. Под конец Вэй Усянь без всякого энтузиазма стрелял в воздух, целясь куда попало, и даже позволил Цзян Чэну несколько раз занять первое место.</p><p>Сегодня же Вэй Усяню не хотелось абсолютно ничего. Младшие адепты весело переговаривались рядом, запуская в небо всё новые и новые мишени для стрельбы, и только Цзян Чэн неизменно был рядом, занимаясь «ничего-не-деланием».</p><p>Вэй Усянь заслонил глаза рукой и взглянул на отблески вечерней зари:</p><p>– Кто знает, что нас ждёт впереди? – парень длинно выдохнул. – Бесчинствам Цишань Вэнь не предвидится конца, пока все кланы заклинателей не объединятся и не свергнут…</p><p>– Что за речи вы тут ведёте, да ещё столь громко? – Голос Юй Цзыюань прозвучал резко и холодно, отчего парни даже подпрыгнули от неожиданности. – За подобными речами обычно стоят действия и, неизбежно, противодействия. Если же их нет, то это пустое бахвальство, недостойное заклинателя.</p><p>Мадам Юй только вернулась из Юньмэна и явно пребывала в отвратительном настроении, а потому Цзян Чэн и Вэй Усянь ощутили, как по позвоночнику вниз побежали противные мурашки. Их застали за бездельем – ничем хорошим эта встреча не окончится. Парни как ужаленные вскочили с земли и вытянулись перед Юй Цзыюань.</p><p>Хозяйка Пристани Лотоса не обманула ожиданий:</p><p>– Или же вы возомнили себя состоявшимися заклинателями, равным которым нет в целом свете? Похоже, что так, ведь именно поэтому вы позволяете себе наслаждаться погожим вечером за бесполезной забавой вместо того, чтобы посвятить себя тренировкам или хотя бы медитации, укрепляющей дух. Что же, я надеюсь, что завтра утром вы покажете свои уникальные способности и проведёте тренировочные бои со своими наставниками.</p><p>Каждое слово Мадам Юй опускалось точно молот на наковальню на голову парей. Цзян Чэн вспомнил собственные тренировки в период «перевоспитания» близнецов в Цишань, когда мать, да и отец, загоняли его до последнего дыхания, жёстко указывая на слабости и огрехи.</p><p>– Однако надо признать, – продолжала Юй Цзыюань, – что Первый ученик Юньмэн Цзян показал на последней тренировке достаточно высокие результаты, и это после ранения и продолжительной болезни. В то время как мой собственный сын, – она ледяным взглядом пронзила Цзян Чэна, – не может превзойти названого брата и всегда остаётся вторым. Видимо, подобная расстановка сил вас обоих устраивает, раз вы до сих пор стоите передо мной, а не направляетесь к тренировочному полю.</p><p>Вэй Усянь и Цзян Чэн уже не в первый раз выслушивали подобные нотации от Мадам Юй, а потому понимали, что сейчас лучше всего просто промолчать. Цзян Чэн про себя выругался, что увлёкся забавой, а Вэй Усянь, казалось, пропустил мимо ушей всю гневную тираду Юй Цзыюань, насколько чистым и безоблачным выглядел его взгляд, не замутнённый ни единым переживанием.</p><p>Мадам Юй в последний раз оглядела парней, недобро усмехнулась и развернулась уйти:</p><p>– Бесславная жизнь ждёт всякого, кто заботится лишь собственной ленью.</p><p>Скользящей неспешной походкой женщина, в сопровождении Цзинь Чжу, скрылась в главных воротах ордена. Мгновение спустя с небольшим свертком в руках туда же неуловимой тенью скользнула вторая личная служанка Юй Цзыюань – Инь Чжу.</p><p>Цзян Чэн какое-то время остолбенело стоял на месте, а после бросил странный взгляд на Вэй Усяня, отвернулся и пошел прочь вслед за матерью.</p><p>– Цзян Чэн! – тут же окликнул его Вэй Усянь.</p><p>Однако парень даже не обернулся и упорно шагал вперёд.</p><p>– Цзян Чэн! Цзян Чэн! Я знаю, ты слышишь меня! – Вэй Усянь в два прыжка догнал названого брата и вцепился тому в плечо, заставляя обернуться и посмотреть себе в глаза. – Не смей меня игнорировать! Тебя разве Лань Чжань зовут? Это только он всегда будто не замечает меня!</p><p>– Отстань, из-за твоей прихоти мы вновь нарвались на неприятности, – Цзян Чэн нетерпеливо скинул руку Вэй Усяня. – Вот что прикажешь делать на завтрашней тренировке, когда придётся получать удары от наставников? Неужели считаешь, что матушка сжалится и забудет свою угрозу?</p><p>Вэй Усянь в ответ только безразлично пожал плечами:</p><p>– Завтра будет завтра, Цзян Чэн, а сегодня – это сегодня. Тебя же не сейчас заставляют в ринг выходить, да и Мадам Юй Цзыдянь<a href="#_ftn3" id="_ftnref3" name="_ftnref3">[3]</a> не выпустила. Так что я лучше буду наслаждаться свободным временем, пока могу, чем загонять себя мыслями о возможных последствиях.</p><p>– Это твой выбор и твоя привилегия, Вэй Усянь, – Цзян Чэн досадливо поморщился, будто весь этот разговор вызывал у него нестерпимую головную боль, и продолжил сухо. – Однако я – наследник клана, и мне непростительно вести себя столь легкомысленно. Отцу и так не по душе мой нрав, я прекрасно понимаю, что я не тот наследник, какого он бы желал видеть после себя. Матушка тоже придерживается подобного мнения и считает, что я не достоин стать Главой, пока не следую правилам ордена и не укрепляю в достаточной степени характер, а тот характер, которым я сейчас обладаю, недостаточно хорош!</p><p>Однако Вэй Усянь не стал его дослуживать и перебил:</p><p>– Да кому интересны какие-то правила! Обязательно нужно им следовать? Вспомни Орден Гусу Лань, три тысячи правил! Но если следовать каждому, то и жизни никакой не увидишь! – Вэй Усянь задорно усмехнулся и сложил руки на груди точно так, как любил это делать сам Цзян Чэн. – И ещё, кто сказал тебе, что Глава непременно должен обладать характером своего ордена? Следовать правилам ордена? В истории Юньмэн Цзян сменилось столь много Глав, и я ни за что не поверю, что все они обладали одинаковым характером. Даже в Ордене Гусу Лань была своя Лань И, но кто сейчас посмеет оспорить её положение и истинную силу? Кто из прославленных заклинателей Ордена Гусу Лань сейчас способен превзойти её? Превзойти её Технику Смертельных Струн? Поверь мне, я видел собственными глазами силу и мощь её изобретения! Это невероятно и не каждому дано! Потому и не надо тебе причёсываться общей со всеми гребёнкой, пытаясь стать как все, и стремиться оправдать ожидания всех вокруг. Ты такой, какой есть, и тем хорош!</p><p>Цзян Чэн искоса поглядывал на брата и слушал молча, однако его плечи будто немного расслабились.</p><p>Вэй Усянь в ораторском запале вновь схватил его за плечо и с уверенностью в голосе произнёс:</p><p>– Цзян Чэн, когда ты станешь Главой ордена, я стану твоим подчинённым. Так же, как наши отцы. В Ордене Гусу Лань есть Два Нефрита, а у нас в Юньмэне есть Два Героя! Так что закрой-ка рот. Кто сказал, что ты не достоин стать Главой ордена? Никто не смеет говорить подобное, даже ты. А если посмеешь заикнуться еще хоть раз, я задам тебе трепку.</p><p>Цзян Чэн издевательски усмехнулся и пихнул Вэй Усяня в грудь, аккурат в то место, где остался шрам от раскалённого тавра:</p><p>– Вот завтра на тренировке ты и покажешь мне, насколько в состоянии «задать мне трёпку».</p><p>Пускай рана на груди Вэй Усяня, заботой Юнру и Цзян Яньли, быстро заживала, удар Цзян Чэна всё равно отозвался ноющей болью. Парень с яростным шипением отскочил от Цзян Чэна, потирая ушиб, и грозно прокричал:</p><p>– Цзян Чэн!!! Нарываешься на драку?! Будешь так себя вести, я не буду ждать завтрашнего дня и прямо тут начищу тебе физиономию!</p><p>Вэй Усянь замахнулся и почти достал кулаком челюсть названого брата, но тот в последний момент увернулся от удара и, посмеиваясь, крикнул:</p><p>– Что, больно? Так тебе и надо. В следующий раз будешь думать, как исправить положение, не подставляясь под подобные ранения!</p><p>– А-Ин, А-Чэн, заканчивайте играть. Хватит на сегодня, – мелодичный голос прозвучал отрезвляюще.</p><p>Парни встрепенулись и обернулись к стоящей неподалёку высокой девушке. Юнру ласково улыбнулась неподдельной радости в глазах юношей, а те, в свою очередь, будто забыли о только что начатой драке, с воплями «Сестрёнка!» и «Вэй Аи!» подлетели к ней.</p><p>– Пойдёмте, ужин стынет на столе, – глаза Юнру лучились счастьем, когда она смотрела на двух самых любимых юношей в своей жизни.</p><p>– Отец ещё не вернулся? – Цзян Чэн озадаченно оглянулся на пристань, но даже признаков приближающейся лодки не увидел.</p><p>Юнру отрицательно покачала головой, а Вэй Усянь досадливо выдохнул:</p><p>– Что-то он долго. Так ведь можно и к ужину опоздать! А ведь он обещал вернуться до заката!</p><p>– Он будет совсем скоро, – Юнру поманила парней за собой.</p><p>Неспешным шагом троица отправилась в сторону главного поместья.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Сегодня было сводное время, поэтому на десерт я приготовила пирожные со сладкой пастой, – Юнру поднялась из-за стола собрать пустую посуду за братьями и улыбнулась их восторженным возгласам.</p><p>Мадам Юй с тех пор, как вернулась из Юньмэна, не покидала свой рабочий кабинет, поэтому ужинали молодые люди сами. Без взрослых каждый из них по отдельности и все вместе предпочитали просторной столовой небольшую уютную кухню поместья, а вместо традиционного столика для приёма пищи — крупный разделочный стол с вытесанной из старого дуба массивной столешницей. У плиты обычно колдовали Цзян Яньли и Юнру: кухарку главная семья клана привлекала к готовке, только если ожидались гости, а присутствие молодых дев клана Цзян в общей зале было обязательно. Всё это создавало в огромном поместье ощущение тепла и близости друг к другу.</p><p>Сейчас Цзян Яньли была в отъезде, а потому Юнру с удовольствием оторвалась от своих исследований и больше двух часов провела у очага, стараясь угодить вкусам родных. Судя по всему, тушёная говяжья вырезка с овощами пришлась парням по вкусу, как и салат из свежих индау, дайкона и выпаренного корня лотоса. Парни вычистили свои порции подчистую, даже с добавкой.</p><p>– Пирожные! Замечательно! Давно мы не лакомились твоими десертами.</p><p>– Сестрёнка, ты лучшая! – Вэй Усянь, едва блюдо с небольшими пирожными коснулась стола, забрал себе сразу четыре штуки.</p><p>– Эй, не наглей! Это на всех! – Цзян Чэн попытался выхватить пару лакомств с его тарелки, но тот был быстрее: схватил блюдо и выпрыгнул из-за стола.</p><p>Цзян Чэн вскочил следом, не оставляя попыток отобрать лакомство. Одной рукой Вэй Усянь прижимал блюдо с пирожными к себе, а другой заталкивал в рот сразу два лакомства, успевая при этом посмеиваться и уклоняться от цепких рук Цзян Чэна.</p><p>– А-Чэн, А-Ин, не балуйтесь, здесь на всех хватит, – Юнру довольно хмыкнула, наблюдая за ребячеством парней, и присела за стол разлить чай по пиалам. – Садитесь, давайте вместе отведаем пирожных с чаем.</p><p>Вдруг по деревянному настилу галереи, ведущей в кухню, послышался топот нескольких пар ног. Двери с громким стуком стукнулись о стены, настолько резко их отворили.</p><p>Младшие адепты, с которыми они ещё пару часов назад, перешучиваясь и беззлобно задирая друг друга, с упоением стреляли по воздушным змеям, в смятении ворвались в комнату:</p><p>– Случилась беда! Шисюн<a href="#_ftn4" id="_ftnref4" name="_ftnref4">[4]</a>, шисюн, беда!!!</p><p>Вэй Усянь тут же встрепенулся:</p><p>– Что стряслось?</p><p>Цзян Чэн быстро окинул взглядом адептов и тоже не остался в стороне:</p><p>– Почему вас стало меньше? Где ещё трое?</p><p>Стрельба из луков по воздушным змеям была излюбленной забавой многих. Чаще всего участники сражались за первое место, которое доставалось тому, кто сбил больше всех мишеней. Менее удачливые участники должны были подбирать сбитых воздушных змеев. Очки обнулялись, и игра начиналась вновь.</p><p>Один из юношей, тяжело дыша, проговорил:</p><p>– Их схватили.</p><p>– Схватили? – глухо повторил Цзян Чэн.</p><p>Вэй Усянь напряжённым голосом спросил:</p><p>– Кто схватил? И с какой целью?!</p><p>Юноша в отчаянии вцепился в собственную голову и прокричал:</p><p>– Я не знаю! Не знаю!</p><p>Цзян Чэн пришёл в ярость:</p><p>– Что значит «не знаю», почему их схватили?</p><p>Голос Юнру подействовал отрезвляюще на всех, когда она спокойно спросила:</p><p>– Перестаньте паниковать. Расскажите по порядку.</p><p>Несчастный адепт всё ещё пытался выдернуть волосы из своей головы, потому рассказ начал другой юноша:</p><p>– Те трое проиграли последний тур и пошли искать змеев, но несколько змеев упали далеко в лес, – он махнул рукой на запад, будто хотел показать конкретное место падения снарядов. – Парней долго не было, мы забеспокоились и пошли проверить. Когда подошли к тому месту, то увидели группу людей из клана Вэнь. Среди них стояли и адепты, и слуги, а командовала всеми молодая женщина. В руках она держала одного из наших воздушных змеев с торчащей стрелой. Троих наших удерживали несколько адептов Вэнь. Увидев нас, женщина спросила, кому принадлежит этот змей.</p><p>Другой юноша продолжил:</p><p>– Тот змей принадлежал шестому шиди<a href="#_ftn5" id="_ftnref5" name="_ftnref5">[5]</a>, вот он и признался в этом. Тогда женщина вдруг разгневалась, закричала «Наглец!» и приказала своим подручным увести всех троих.</p><p>Юнру вновь мягко задала вопрос:</p><p>– Это всё?</p><p>Юноши закивали, один из них добавил:</p><p>– Мы спросили, за что они уводят наших, но женщина без остановки выкрикивала лишь что-то вроде «мятежники», «вынашивали коварный замысел» и приказала своим людям взять шестого шиди и остальных под стражу. Мы не знали, что делать, поэтому поспешили обратно.</p><p>Цзян Чэн грязно выругался, а после воскликнул:</p><p>– Хватают первого встречного без повода! Да кем они себя возомнили?!</p><p>– Точно! Уму непостижимо! – поддакнули несколько адептов.</p><p>Вэй Усянь прервал их:</p><p>– Замолчите все. Думается мне, очень скоро люди клана Вэнь окажутся на пороге, нельзя, чтобы они услышали наши разговоры и прицепились к нам тоже. Лучше скажите вот что: у той женщины при себе был меч? Она красивая, с родинкой над губой?</p><p>Адепты в один голос закричали:</p><p>– Да! Это она и была! Меча при ней не было.</p><p>Всё существо Юнру похолодело, а Вэй Усянь с ненавистью прошипел:</p><p>– Ван Линцзяо! Эта…</p><p>В кухню стремительно влетел Бен Йи – тот самый мальчик, которого несколько лет назад Юнру лечила после падения с дерева.</p><p>Едва дыша, Бен Йи проговорил:</p><p>– Адепты Ордена Цишань Вэнь в Зале Познания Меча!</p><p>В кухне будто колокол огромных размеров пробил тишину, насколько она чувствовалась оглушающей и гнетущей. Цзян Чэн и Вэй Усянь переглянулись между собой. В глазах всех присутствующих нарастала паника.</p><p>Первым оцепенение с себя сбросил Вэй Усянь:</p><p>– Дядя Цзян уехал и ещё не вернулся, а мы…</p><p>Во взгляде Цзян Чэна полыхнула фиолетовая молния ярости. Он поднялся:</p><p>– Идём!..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Солнце стремительно опускалось к горизонту, когда более десятка адептов клана Вэнь, на одеждах которых светило палящее солнце, один за другим вошли в главные ворота Пристани Лотоса. Следом за адептами, плавно покачивая бедрами, вошла женщина в цветном платье.</p><p>Она обладала грациозной осанкой и весьма привлекательной внешностью. Ван Линцзяо обольстительно поглядывала на окружающих. Её алые губы обещали райское блаженство любому, кто окажется достойным ласки. Лишь маленькая чёрная родинка над губой портила её идеальное личико. Вот только выглядела она как дешёвка, поскольку вся сверкала и бренчала украшениями, словно страшно жалела, что не в состоянии нацепить на себя целую ювелирную лавку как доказательство покровительства знатного чина.</p><p>Незванных гостей с полагающимся почтением приветствовали личные служанки Юй Цзыюань. В боевых облачениях Ордена Юньмэн Цзян Инь Чжу и Цзин Чжу выступили вперед и поклонились:</p><p>– Приветствуем госпожу в Пристани Лотоса. Нам поручено сопроводить вас в Зал Познания Меча. Мадам Юй примет вас, как только освободится от срочных дел.</p><p>Ван Линцзяо поджала губы в улыбке и горделиво расправила плечи:</p><p>– Ну что же, в таком случае ведите меня.</p><p>Женщины вошли в просторное помещение, отделка которого поражала простотой и изяществом.</p><p>Восемь высоких деревянных колонн тёмного дерева поддерживали потолок помещения. Каждая колонна в высоту человеческого роста была украшена декоративными нефритовыми панелями со сложным узором цветущих лотосов на водной глади. Небольшие банкетки, обитые зелёным бархатом, стояли у основания каждой колонны.</p><p>С потолка по проёму колонн и входной группы падали тяжёлые портьеры из белого шёлка с пурпурным кантом. Фиолетовые ленты с лотосами перехватывали шторы на две трети длины.</p><p>Во главе комнаты на небольшом возвышении располагалось место Главы клана Цзян, справа от него – стол хозяйки поместья. В центре помещения, между рядами колонн, лицом друг к другу были расставлены несколько низких столиков для гостей с подушками для сидения фиолетового цвета. За каждым столом размещалась крупная ширма, затянутая белоснежным шёлком, с выведенным на нём пурпурными красками клановым знаком Ордена Юньмэн Цзян – девятилепестковым лотосом.</p><p>По периметру комнаты с потолка также были спущены фиолетовые и белые полотна флагов ордена с пурпурными кисточками.</p><p>Окна помещения закрывала промасленная бумага со сложными пейзажными рисунками в обрамлении резных деревянных рам.</p><p>Пол зала, двери, вся мебель и даже крепления флагов были выполнены из драгоценных пород тёмного дерева, лоснились качеством и ухоженным видом.</p><p>В общем, всё вокруг говорило об отличном вкусе и заботливой руке хозяина этой комнаты.</p><p>Между тем, Ван Линцзяо с интересом прошлась по главному залу резиденции Ордена Цзян, тут и там вставляя своё мнение.</p><p> – В Пристани Лотоса не так уж плохо. Места хватает, вот только в помещении маловато света, да и само здание несколько устарело, – такое замечание высказала женщина, едва переступив порог комнаты.</p><p>Она прошла глубже и остановилась у одной из колонн, цокнув языком:</p><p>– Дерево опоры почернело, цвет ужасно уродливый, не хватает свежести. Кроме того, видно, что эта нефритовая панель давно не знала полировки.</p><p>Инь Чжу и Цзинь Чжу размеренным шагом проследовали до места Главы ордена и молча встали по бокам от главного флага.</p><p>– Да уж, хозяйка из Мадам Юй, прямо скажем, никудышная, неужели она ничего не смыслит в расстановке мебели и украшении комнат? Надо передать ей, что помещение выглядит слишком мрачно, – собеседники Ван Линцзяо были явно не нужны. Она степенно прохаживалась по комнате и морщила свой привлекательный носик перед каждым на её взгляд вопиюще некрасивым предметом интерьера. – В следующий раз нужно непременно повесить побольше красных занавесок, так будет намного красивее.</p><p>Куда бы она ни пошла, везде находила, к чему прицепиться, на что указать, словно это был цветочный сад на её заднем дворе, а не главный зал резиденции великого ордена заклинателей.</p><p>Завершив прогулку по комнате и раздачу полезных советов, Ван Линцзяо, наконец, уселась на мягкую подушку, положила локти на стол, а на собственную ладонь – щёку. Без предписанного церемониями приглашения она самовольно заняла почётное место хозяйки Пристани Лотоса. Посидев немного и увидев, что никто не прислуживает ей, хмуро стукнула рукой по столу:</p><p>– Где чай? Почему мне не принесли чаю?</p><p>Даже обвешавшись драгоценностями с ног до головы, Ван Линцзяо не смогла скрыть истинной натуры: манеры её моментально выдавали отсутствие должного воспитания и знания этикета, что представляло собой довольно жалкое зрелище, поэтому никто на неё совершенно не реагировал.</p><p>На губах сестер Инь и Цзинь, в ожидании Мадам Юй застывших возле места Главы ордена, заиграли насмешливые улыбки. Инь Чжу произнесла:</p><p>– Чая не будет. А захочешь пить, так нальёшь сама.</p><p>Прекрасные глаза Ван Линцзяо широко открылись, а в голосе промелькнуло удивление:</p><p>– Слуги в Ордене Юньмэн Цзян всегда такие ленивые?</p><p>Цзинь Чжу добавила:</p><p>– У слуг Ордена Юньмэн Цзян есть более важные дела. А принести чай и налить воды сможет и простая рабыня, для этого не нужна помощь других людей.</p><p>Ван Линцзяо смерила обеих сестер сердитым взглядом и вопросила:</p><p>– Ван Орден Цзян просто невыносим! Я всё-таки прибыла по приказу Второго молодого господина Вэнь! Между кланами заклинателей всё же нужно различать, кто сверху, а кто снизу. Кто вы такие?</p><p>Ей ответила Мадам Юй, появившаяся в дверях:</p><p>– Мои личные служанки.</p><p>Юй Цзыюань в пурпурном платье плывущей походкой вошла в центр зала. Широкие полы её наряда и длинные ниспадающие рукава сделали осанку женщины ещё более стройной, что поистине услаждало взор. Несколько прядей длинных волос были заколоты нефритовой заколкой тонкой работы, которая сейчас переливалась золотыми бликами вставки драгоценного металла.</p><p>Ван Линцзяо презрительно заметила:</p><p>– Мадам Юй, это никуда не годится: разве обыкновенная прислуга смеет открывать рот в главном зале ордена заклинателей? В Ордене Цишань Вэнь за подобное поведение им отвесили бы оплеуху.</p><p>Мадам Юй ровным голосом ответила:</p><p>– Инь Чжу и Цзинь Чжу – далеко не обыкновенная прислуга, они с детства воспитываются подле меня, никогда не прислуживают никому, кроме меня, и также никто не может раздавать им оплеухи. Не может и не смеет.</p><p>Ван Линцзяо не отступалась:</p><p>– Что вы такое говорите, Мадам Юй, если слуге дать слишком много воли, она пойдет против своего хозяина. Слуги должны вести себя так, как подобает слугам.</p><p>В этот момент в дверях Главного зала появился Цзян Чэн в сопровождении близнецов Вэй. Они прошли вглубь зала и застыли послушными тенями по бокам от Юй Цзыюань.</p><p>Мадам Юй смерила детей не предвещающим ничего хорошего взглядом, и, словно уловила скрытый смысл во фразе «слуги должны вести себя так, как подобает слугам», надменно хмыкнула в сторону близнецов Вэй:</p><p>– Это верно.</p><p>Вэй Усянь оглядел гостью с головы до ног и подумал: «Да ты ведь и сама обыкновенная прислуга», но вслух ничего не произнёс.</p><p>Юнру же, после слов Мадам Юй, будто ощутила на своём горле цепкие холодные пальцы: выдохнуть воздух из лёгких, как и сделать новый вдох стало сложно.</p><p>Мадам Юй не стала более развивать тему слуг, словно считала, что лишняя фраза в адрес Ван Линцзяо загрязняет рот. Она только искоса взглянула на гостью:</p><p>– Для чего ты схватила адептов Ордена Юньмэн Цзян?</p><p>Ван Линцзяо легкомысленно всплеснула руками:</p><p>– Схватила? Ах, вы о тех, которых мы взяли под стражу? Это длинный разговор: в двух словах и не расскажешь.</p><p>Рабыня, без доклада, без разрешения на визит, заявилась на порог другого клана, да ещё как само собой разумеющееся нагло увиливала от прямого ответа? Выражение лица Мадам Юй стало более суровым, она несколько раз покрутила Цзыдянь на правой руке, а на белоснежной коже кистей её рук надулись синие жилки.</p><p>Юй Цзыюань с холодной усмешкой, исполненной ехидства, ответила:</p><p>– Что же, я никуда не тороплюсь и готова выслушать твой рассказ.</p><p>Цзян Чэн холодно хмыкнул, а Инь Чжу и Цзинь Чжу гневно нахмурились. Ван Линцзяо пользовалась благосклонностью Вэнь Чао и являлась его фавориткой, потому сейчас её нельзя было оскорблять. Однако любой гость должен помнить, что всякому терпению есть предел.</p><p>Ван Линцзяо, словно ничего странного не заметила, поднялась со своего места и с безмятежной улыбкой на губах ответила:</p><p>– Мадам Юй, лучше всего теперь отказаться от всяческих связей с данными мятежниками. Ведь они вынашивали коварный замысел оскорбления моего Ордена Цишань Вэнь. Так что я приняла меры: отправила мятежников на вынесение приговора.</p><p>Мадам Юй вскинула брови и переспросила:</p><p>– Вынашивали коварный замысел?</p><p>Цзян Чэн, не сдержавшись, выкрикнул:</p><p>– Какой, к черту, коварный замысел могли вынашивать мои шиди?</p><p>Ван Линцзяо ответила:</p><p>– У меня есть доказательства. Подай сюда! – Она протянула руку к стоящему рядом адепту в огненно-белой мантии.</p><p>Заклинатель клана Вэнь передал ей в руки воздушного змея, после чего Ван Линцзяо, потрясая змеем, изрекла:</p><p>– Доказательства неопровержимы, и вы ещё отпираетесь?</p><p>Вэй Усянь, рассмеявшись, возразил:</p><p>– Это же просто обыкновенный воздушный змей в виде одноглазого монстра! Разве это доказательство?</p><p>– Думаешь, я слепая? Посмотри внимательнее, – Ван Линцзяо напудренным пальчиком провела по воздушному змею, уверенно рассуждая, – какого цвета этот змей? Золотого. А какой формы изображенный на нем одноглазый зверь? Круглой.</p><p>Мадам Юй ровно произнесла:</p><p>– И что с того?</p><p>Ван Линцзяо посмотрела на неё как на умалишённую и ответила:</p><p>– Что с того? Вы всё ещё не понимаете? Золотой и круглый, на что он похож? На солнце, конечно же! – На глазах у остолбеневших слушателей она с самодовольным видом продолжила. – В этом мире так много разных воздушных змеев, почему он выбрал именно одноглазого монстра? Рисунок на нём, очевидно, сделан в виде солнца, символа Ордена Цишань Вэнь. Он стрелял по такому воздушному змею, а значит, пользовался возможностью образно уничтожить солнце! Он собирался выстрелить в солнце! Это ли не оскорбление Ордена Цишань Вэнь, это ли не вынашивание коварного замысла?</p><p>Ван Линцзяо в самом деле считала себя невероятно умной. Слушая её притянутые за уши результаты расследования, Цзян Чэн, в конце концов, не выдержал и вмешался:</p><p>– Пускай воздушный змей золотой и круглый, но разве он похож на солнце? Совершенно не похож, ни капли! До сходства с солнцем ему еще далеко!</p><p>Его мысль тут же поддержал Вэй Усянь:</p><p>– Если так рассуждать, то и апельсины есть нельзя. Они ведь золотистые и круглые, верно? Но я, кажется, не раз замечал, как ты ела апельсины! Вам главное обвинить, а доказательства найдутся…</p><p>Его ледяным голосом прервала Мадам Юй:</p><p>– Замолчи.</p><p>Пока Ван Линцзяо пыталась насквозь пронзить Вэй Усяня взглядом, полным ненависти, Юй Цзыюань медленно развернулась и направилась к столу Главы ордена, грациозно опустилась за столик и только после этого произнесла:</p><p>– Так ты явилась сюда из-за этого воздушного змея?</p><p>Ван Линцзяо откинула с плеча копну тёмных волос и легкомысленно пожала плечиком:</p><p>– Разумеется, нет. В этот раз я от имени Ордена Цишань Вэнь и молодого господина Вэнь пришла наказать двух адептов Юньмэн Цзян.</p><p>Сердце Вэй Усяня пропустило удар, в его ладонь тут же легка ледяная ладошка сестры.</p><p>Мадам Юй, будто ничего особенного не происходило, ровным голосом спросила:</p><p>– Двух адептов? Кого?</p><p>Ван Линцзяо указала  пальцем на близнецов Вэй со словами:</p><p>– Этот паршивец Вэй Усянь первым поднял бунт на горе Муси и едва не помешал великому подвигу Второго молодого господина Вэнь. Его сестра, Вэй Юнру, в свою очередь, вела себя непочтительно и дерзко, на каждом шагу перечила молодому господину Вэнь и даже отказалась исполнить его прямой приказ.</p><p>Слушая, как она несёт околесицу, искажая истину до неузнаваемости, Цзян Чэн рассмеялся от возмущения.</p><p>Вэй Усянь же вспомнил, что сегодня утром Цзян Фэнмянь покинул Пристань Лотоса, и подумал: «Они намеренно выбрали время для визита. Или же специально выманили дядю Цзяна!»</p><p>Ван Линцзяо не собиралась останавливаться:</p><p>– К счастью! Благословенный небесами молодой господин Вэнь, несмотря на все козни, что строили против него Вэй Усянь и Вэй Юнру, благополучно одолел Черепаху-Губительницу. Своим неповиновением воспитанники Юньмэн Цзян нанесли молодому господину Вэнь прямое оскорбление, простить которое не сможет никто, и только суровым наказанием они смогут смыть подобное пятно позора с репутации клана Цзян! Орден Юньмэн Цзян должен жестоко наказать их. Надеюсь, Мадам Юй покажет всем пример.</p><p>Цзян Чэн обеспокоенно оглянулся на близнецов и вновь повернулся к Юй Цзыюань:</p><p>– Матушка…</p><p>Но Мадам Юй грубо отрезала:</p><p>– Замолчи!</p><p>Ван Линцзяо осталась крайне довольна реакцией Мадам Юй, она проворковала:</p><p>– Эти близнецы Вэй, насколько я помню, слуги Ордена Юньмэн Цзян? Сейчас Главы ордена здесь нет, и, надеюсь, Мадам Юй примет взвешенное решение. А иначе, если Орден Юньмэн Цзян станет покрывать их, это заставит нас думать, что некоторые слухи, в самом деле, верны.</p><p>Женщина засмеялась, кокетливо прикрывая рот ладошкой, а после в комнате повисла напряжённая тишина.</p><p>Мадам Юй с лицом чернее тучи медленно переводила взгляд с Вэй Усяня на Юнру и обратно. Глядя на то, как по изящным чертам лица Юй Цзыюань пробегают волны жгучих эмоций, Вэй Усянь и Цзян Чэн стали опасаться, что в любой момент может начаться кровавая резня.</p><p>Вэй Усянь выпрямился и поджался всем телом, словно хищник перед атакой, а Цзян Чэна от гнева заметно потряхивало.</p><p>Инь Чжу и Цзинь Чжу будто бы расслабленно повели плечами, но каждый, кто посмотрел бы на них чуть более внимательно, без труда увидел бы, как правые руки заклинательниц перенеслись ближе к эфесам мечей, а пальцы левой сложились в знак призыва духовных сил.</p><p>Внезапно раздался тихий, но решительный голос:</p><p>– Второй молодой господин Вэнь, конечно же, имеет полное право наказать нас с братом за случившееся на горе Муси, – Юнру чуть крепче сжала пальца брата, а после высвободила свою ладонь и продолжила, сделав неуверенный шаг по направлению к Ван Линцзяо. – И госпожа Ван справедлива в своём требовании к Мадам Юй, – ещё один шаг вперед. – Однако сейчас уже поздний вечер, а все мы ужасно напряжены. Позвольте предложить всем чаю со свежими пирожными? Госпожа Ван сможет объяснить, какого рода наказание нам с братом надлежит понести, чтобы удовлетворить обе стороны.</p><p>Всем в зале показалось, будто лёгкий ветерок залетел в окна и остудил горячие головы. Несколько адептов Цишань Вэнь даже облегчённо выдохнули.</p><p>Первой отозвалась Ван Линцзяо. Она высоко закинула голову и открыто рассмеялась. Бросив колкий взгляд на личных служанок Мадам Юй, она произнесла, обращаясь к Юй Цзыюань:</p><p>– Вот именно так и должна вести себя прислуга! Что же, отличная идея! Неси лучшего чаю и пирожные.</p><p>Ван Линцзяо вновь хохотнула в рукав и вернулась за небольшой столик. Она оглядела комнату кругом и остановилась на всё ещё застывшей со сложным нечитаемым взглядом Юй Цзыюань:</p><p>– Что же вы, Мадам Юй, поскорее позвольте девушке обслужить нас. У меня в горле давно пересохло, ведь с дороги мне не предложили даже глотка воды.</p><p>Мадам Юй пытливо посмотрела в глаза Юнру и, видимо, увидев то, что ей понравилось, молча кивнула, отпуская девушку с поручением.</p><p>Вэй Усянь мимолётным касанием поймал руку сестры, уже мчащейся прочь из зала, и одними губами спросил:</p><p>– Что ты делаешь?</p><p>Юнру в той же манере ответила «Верь мне. Я скоро» и унеслась в кухню.</p><p>Девушка стрелой метнулась по галерее в сторону хозяйственных построек. Ледяные от нервного напряжения пальцы с трудом нащупали за поясом синий шёлковый мешочек с ядовитым порошком.</p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> В главе использованы цитаты новеллы «Магистр дьявольского культа», автор Мосян Тунсю. Главы 56-57; из дунхуа - 10 серия; CD-драмы (12 серия 2 сезона). Перевод команды YouNet Translate.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2">[2]</a> <strong>Ямб</strong> или <strong>ямба</strong> — русское название слитков серебра, обращавшихся в Китае до денежной реформы 1933 г. Они бывали разных размеров — чаще всего в 50 лян весом (то есть около 1875 граммов), но имелись также слитки в 5, 10 лян и т. п. Серебро — высокопробное (от 934 до 982 частей чистого серебра на 1000 частей сплава). Ямбы имели вид китайских башмаков; они могли разрезаться на части для мелких платежей. Изготовлением и выпуском ямбов занимались частные банкиры и менялы.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref3" id="_ftn3" name="_ftn3"><strong>[3]</strong></a><strong> Цзыдянь</strong> – артефакт Юй Цзыюань. Зачарованное кольцо фиолетового цвета с узором в виде молнии, которое может обращаться кнутом, напитанным молниями. Обладает оглушительной силой и подчиняется только истинному владельцу.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref4" id="_ftn4" name="_ftn4">[4]</a> <strong>Шисюн</strong> – старший ученик по отношению к говорящему.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref5" id="_ftn5" name="_ftn5">[5]</a> <strong>Шиди</strong> – младший ученик по отношению к говорящему.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Глава 20. Великая жертва. Падение Лотоса. Часть вторая</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a>«Если присыпать пирожные порошком сверху, будет напоминать сладкую пудру и горечь яда растворится в сладости, – Юнру на бегу раскрыла синий шелковый мешочек и мысленно перебрала варианты, как лучше использовать отраву. – Одна щепотка яда мгновенно сожжет гортань и желудок Ван Линцзяо, но это будет слишком болезненно. Начнёт кричать? Скорее всего. Нельзя рисковать. Если поднимется шум, неясно, что случится дальше».</p><p>«В таком случае, надо опылить пирожные лишь слегка, чтобы она только потеряла сознание. Может, добавить обезболивающее снадобье в чай? Да. Так и сделаю»<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2">[2]</a>.</p><p>Путь от Главного зала поместья до кухонного блока был не слишком длинный: достаточно пересечь небольшой внутренний дворик, оставить позади мостик через звонкий ручей и проследовать аккуратной, под массивной черепичной крышей галереей, которая очень скоро приведёт прямиком в хозяйственный сектор резиденции.</p><p>Юнру мчалась во весь дух. Перед глазами только успевали мелькать высокие опоры галереи. Потемневший от времени деревянный настил отзывался глухими перекатами под ногами. Впереди уже показались компактные строения, как вдруг девушка услышала или, скорее, почувствовала вспышку духовных сил, за которой тут же последовал сдавленный вскрик и звук, будто тяжелый куль упал на землю. Юнру застыла на месте, настороженно оглядываясь по сторонам.</p><p>Был тот самый неоднозначный период дня, когда сумерки превращаются в ночь, играя несчётным количеством теней вокруг. За любым движением ветки дерева или дуновением ветра мог скрываться как кровожадный монстр, так и безобидный зверёк, спешащий уснуть в собственной тёплой норке после насыщенного дня.</p><p>Девушка поспешила успокоить дыхание и внимательно вгляделась во мрак за занавесом света фонарей. Здесь, она знала, к поместью клана Цзян плотно примыкал лиственный лес, а потому в целях безопасности был размещён пост охраны. Не менее трёх человек, один из которых непременно был заклинателем, постоянно дежурили в этой зоне.</p><p>Всё же полянка перед лесом была столь уютной, что очень скоро превратилась в одно из самых оживлённых мест резиденции. Почти всегда отсюда разносился веселый смех. Прачки и кухарки частенько проводили здесь свободное время, перешучиваясь с охранниками и обмениваясь последними новостями Юньмэна. Поэтому Цзян Фэнмянь несколько лет назад велел поставить в этом месте небольшую беседку для отдыха прислуги.</p><p>Однако сейчас вокруг стояла звенящая тишина. Краем зрения Юнру уловила смутные тени и решительно спустилась с галереи в сумрак. Стараясь не издавать лишних звуков, девушка скользнула в сторону леса и потрясённо замерла, забыв сделать вдох.</p><p>Укрытые тенями деревьев два человека, закутанные в чёрное с головы до ног, оттаскивали тело охранника глубже в лес. Ещё одна высокая фигура в длинных белых одеждах со стороны наблюдала за происходящим. В руках человека отзвуком духовных сил пунцовыми бликами переливался меч.</p><p>– Заклинатель Цишань Вэнь, – невольно вырвалось у Юнру.</p><p>Против воли девушки мысли приобрели словесную форму, но прозвучали не громче шепота. Юнру же точно молнией пронзило, насколько велико было удивление. Она стремительно зажала себе рот рукой, и в этот самый момент адепт Ордена Солнца резко обернулся в её сторону.</p><p>На лице заклинателя не дрогнул ни единый мускул, словно он ожидал её появления. Тихо, но четко прозвучал приказ:</p><p>– Девчонка Цзян. Взять её! Будет сопротивляться — убейте.</p><p>Чёрные безмолвные тени скользнули к девушке.</p><p>Юнру метнулась было укрыться за беседкой, но тут же едва не напоролась на меч заклинателя. Девушка понимала, что сейчас было бы правильно закричать, поднять тревогу, но голос не слушался. Она с трудом успевала уклоняться от цепких рук преследователей.</p><p>Девушка скользнула в беседку. Человек в чёрном и заклинатель последовали за ней. Самое удивительное, что никто из них до сих пор не издал звука громче лёгкого шёпота, будто боялся нарушить тишину вечера. Юнру шаг за шагом отступала назад.</p><p>Тёмная усмешка искривила лицо заклинателя Цишань Вэнь, он остановился на полпути к девушке. В то же время человек в чёрном уверенно приближался. Юнру почувствовала себя загнанной в ловушку ланью и тут же столкнулась с чем-то твёрдым. Её плечи сдавили сильные руки. Будто во сне пришло осознание того, что её элементарным образом провели. Юнру безуспешно рванулась в сторону. Руки сжались сильнее, оставляя на коже синяки.</p><p>Заклинатель клана Вэнь молча кивнул в сторону леса, и девушка почувствовала, как её увлекают под густые тени деревьев. Разгорячённое испугом сознание Юнру накрыло прохладой ночного леса. Острой мыслью порезало: «Сейчас нельзя позволить убить себя. Надо предупредить остальных об опасности».</p><p>В это мгновение весьма удачно под ногу попался высокий корень дерева. Девушка тут же изобразила, что споткнулась и завалилась на землю. От неожиданности и под весом упавшего тела человек в чёрном покачнулся и чуть ослабил хватку. Этого было достаточно: Юнру легко перекатилась в сторону.</p><p>– Держи… – закончить фразу заклинателю Цишань Вэнь не удалось.</p><p>Стремительно вскочив на ноги, Юнру вытряхнула содержимое шёлкового мешочка прямо им на голову. «Не дыши!» – приказала себе девушка и в два прыжка оказалась на расстоянии полутора чжанов<a href="#_ftn3" id="_ftnref3" name="_ftnref3">[3]</a> от преследователей. Подхватив длинные полы платья, Юнру мчалась к кухонным дверям. Оборачиваться назад она не решилась, а потому не видела, что стало с мужчинами.</p><p>Тяжелый стук сомкнутых дверей за спиной девушки прозвучал успокаивающе. Юнру прижалась к ним всем телом, переводя дыхание. Несколько мгновений она внимательно вслушивалась в звуки за дверями. В ответ на тишину у девушки вырвался протяжный стон, на глаза навернулись слёзы, а сознание сковало паникой: «Приезд Ван Линцзяо не более чем ширма, призванная отвлечь наше внимание. В лесу засада, и, похоже, адепты Цишань Вэнь только и ждут её сигнала к действиям».</p><p>Юнру тяжело скользнула по двери вниз. Ощущение полной беспомощности накрыло с головой, захотелось забиться в тёмный угол, спрятаться от всех проблем.  Внезапно перед глазами возник образ Вэй Усяня в предельном напряжении, готового сорваться в любое мгновение, броситься на противников, не разбирая, кто друг, а кто враг.</p><p>Юнру широко распахнула глаза: сейчас нельзя расслабляться! Её ждут, а она уже и без того много времени потеряла. Девушка заставила себя подняться с пола: «Если я не сделаю всё правильно, Пристань Лотоса обречена. Надо действовать».</p><p>Она поставила чайник разогреваться и обернулась на стол, где по-прежнему стояли два блюда с испечёнными пирожными. На негнущихся ногах девушка сделала два шага вперёд и почти упала на высокий стул: «Зачем я потратила весь ядовитый порошок?»</p><p>Юнру уронила голову на руки: «Могла же использовать иглы или кинжал, но не порошок!» В глазах вновь противно защипало.</p><p>В это мгновение двери кухни с громким стуком отлетели о стены. Едва дыша, в помещение ворвался Бен Йи:</p><p>–  Я увидел свет. Понадеялся, что хоть здесь кто-то есть! Шицзе, как хорошо, что я вас нашёл! – мальчик с трудом глотнул воздуха и уже через мгновение оказался возле Юнру. Его заметно потряхивало.</p><p>– Бен Йи, с тобой что-то случилось? – Юнру смутно осознавала ситуацию, но её руки уже методично ощупывали тело мальчика на предмет ран или иных повреждений.</p><p>– Нет-нет, со мной всё в порядке, – мальчик внезапно залился краской до самых корней волос и попытался отстраниться от целителя.</p><p>В ответ на недоуменный взгляд девушки, Бен Йи сбивчиво начал объяснять:</p><p>– П-просто в поместье и всей Пристани Лотоса слишком тихо. Вроде ещё ранний вечер, но на улице ни души, даже охраны нет на многих постах. Это всё странно.</p><p>«Видимо те, что напали на меня, были не единственными непрошенными гостями. Как только они посмели забраться в наш дом?!» – гневная мысль опалила разум и вымыла остатки страха. Сейчас во что бы то ни стало надо защитить поместье. «Но прежде надо успокоить мальчика и попытаться отвести от него угрозу». Юнру тихо выдохнула и произнесла:</p><p>– Бен Йи, я всё проверю, но ты должен мне помочь, справишься?</p><p>Мальчик весь подобрался. Страх и смущение без следа исчезли из его взгляда, когда он уверенно кивнул:</p><p>– Справлюсь! Шицзе может просить о чём угодно, всё будет исполнено в лучшем виде!</p><p>Мальчик, а точнее уже почти юноша, был столь очарователен, что Юнру невольно улыбнулась. Бен Йи широко распахнул глаза и, кажется, на мгновение перестал дышать.</p><p>– Хорошо, надеюсь на тебя. Бен Йи, как можно скорее найди хранителей и передай им приказ Мадам Юй опустить охранный купол. Запомнил?</p><p>– Кхм-кхм, – мальчик с трудом прочистил горло и только после этого ответил. – Конечно!</p><p>– Это ещё не всё. Как только передашь послание, собери всех младших учеников и, не теряя ни минуты, покиньте орден. Выходите через главные ворота, но как можно тише. Спрячьтесь в Юньмэне и ни при каких обстоятельствах в орден до поры не возвращайтесь.</p><p>С каждым словом Юнру глаза Бен Йи всё больше округлялись:</p><p>– Покинуть орден? Ночью? Но зачем?..</p><p>– Так надо, Бен Йи, поверь мне. Очень скоро Глава ордена призовёт вас назад, но до тех пор, прошу, сидите тихо, как мышки. Понял меня?</p><p>Мальчик выглядел совсем потерянно, но всё же решительно кивнул. После небольшой паузы он осторожно спросил:</p><p>– Шицзе тоже идёт с нами, да?</p><p>Безграничное доверие и преданность плескались в этих больших глазах цвета горького шоколада. Бен Йи с тревогой смотрел на девушку, ожидая ответа.</p><p>– Я тоже скоро присоединюсь к вам, – скажи сейчас Юнру правду, смелость тут же покинула бы мальчика, а ведь ему предстоит выполнить важную миссию. – Только сперва найду брата и Цзян Чэна.</p><p>Бен Йи, кажется, успокоился. Больше не теряя времени, он выскочил из кухни.</p><p>«Вот и славно. Уверена, Бен Йи исполнит поручение», – Юнру проводила взглядом спину ответственного мальчика и тихонько поднялась с места: чайник согрелся достаточно.</p><p>«Мне тоже надо поскорее вернуться в Главный зал. Даже если ядовитого порошка нет, я всё ещё смогу отравить Ван Линцзяо». Из поясного мешочка она достала небольшую склянку с концентрированным «Сладким ядом». Душистый пар свежезаваренного чая дополнился пряным ароматом миндаля, когда Юнру вылила в чайник содержимое флакончика до последней капли.</p><p>Рядом с чайным набором на небольшой поднос поместилось блюдо с двумя пирожными.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Звучание кнута спутать с чем-то другим было невозможно. Сердце Юнру тревожно сжалось, а шаг ускорился. В Главном зале резиденции Мадам Юй раз за разом опускала на спину Вэй Усяня сверкающую и переливающуюся молниями плеть Цзыдянь. Юнру застыла на пороге. И хотя ситуация выглядела напряженной, всё, казалось, находится под контролем.</p><p>Цзян Чэн абсолютно дикими глазами наблюдал за действиями матери, крепко сжимая кулаки.</p><p>– Матушка! Не бей! Не бей его! Хватит! Прошу! – он стоял неподвижно, но с обеих сторон, будто тот готов в любую минуту рвануть к названому брату, его удерживали верные Мадам Юй Инь Чжу и Цзинь Чжу.</p><p>Лицо Юй Цзыюань выглядело сосредоточенным и гневным, но даже капли злобы в его чертах не угадывалось. Нынешнее избиение кнутом было не более чем наказанием:</p><p>– Вэй Ин, это наказание ты заслужил. Так что прими его как следует!</p><p>Мадам Юй, никогда не упуская возможности побранить Вэй Усяня, всё же ни единого раза не проявила истинной жестокости, изредка отмеряя ему лишь пару ударов плетью, дабы поставить на колени в качестве наказания, и каждый раз Цзян Фэнмянь вскоре позволял ему подняться.</p><p>Вэй Усянь стоял перед женщиной на коленях, крепко сжав челюсть и принимая удары без единого стона. От нескольких десятков сильнейших ударов кнута спина горела огнем, всё тело онемело от боли, а мускулы под кожей перекатывались в болезненных спазмах. Терпеть хлесткие удары плети было невозможно, но ему приходилось. Если это наказание не удовлетворит Ван Линцзяо и всех людей Ордена Цишань Вэнь, она придумает что-то похуже, а мучениям Ордена Юньмэн Цзян конца и края не будет!</p><p>Ван Линцзяо всё также сидела на месте хозяйки Пристани Лотоса, наблюдала за избиением с довольной улыбкой и постукивала тонким пальчиком по столу в такт каждому удару зачарованного кнута.</p><p>В глазах Юнру на мгновение потемнело. Она с трудом сглотнула ком в горле и твёрдым шагом направилась к Ван Линцзяо. В этот момент удары плети прекратились, и Цзыдянь мгновенно обернулась кольцом на пальце Мадам Юй.</p><p>Голос Юнру дрогнул лишь в самом начале фразы:</p><p>– Г-госпожа Ван, чай и угощение готово.</p><p>– Отчего так долго? Я уже решила, что ты сбежала, – Ван Линцзяо недовольно сдвинула брови, но чашу с чаем приняла.</p><p>Вэй Усянь попытался подняться с колен, покачиваясь, словно вот-вот упадет. Цзян Чэн хотел было помочь ему подняться:</p><p>– Вэй Усянь!</p><p>Тут же прозвучал ледяной приказ Мадам Юй:</p><p>– В сторону. Не смей помогать ему!</p><p>Вэй Усянь, продержавшись на ногах совсем немного, всё-таки с тяжелым грохотом свалился на пол, не в силах подняться. Юнру, более не отвлекаясь на гостью, стрелой метнулась к брату. Тот лежал тихо: каждое движение приносило ему невыносимую боль. Однако его дыхание было глубоким и ровным.</p><p>– А-Ин, – шёпотом позвала девушка, – я здесь, всё хорошо. Сейчас будет немного неприятно, но потерпи.</p><p>Ответить Вэй Усянь смог одними губами, словно голос ему отказал:</p><p>– Сестрёнка, зачем ты вернулась?</p><p>Несмотря на слова, в глазах парня отразилась радость.</p><p>– Не говори глупости. Конечно, я вернулась, – Юнру укоризненно глянула на брата и, закусив губу, положила ладони на его израненную спину. – Всё, теперь лежи тихо.</p><p>Руки девушки посеребрило сиянием духовных сил, а Вэй Усянь зашипел сквозь зубы. Ему показалось, что на горящую огнём спину положили глыбу льда. Боль тут же отступила. Дышать стало легче, а чувствительность вернулась в сведённые судорогой ноги и руки.</p><p>Ван Линцзяо отправила в рот кусочек пирожного, с удовольствием запивая его чаем и удивлённо подняла брови:</p><p>– И это все? Видимо, слухи о попустительстве в отношении собственных воспитанников правдивы не только для Главы Ордена Юньмэн Цзян, но и для вас, Мадам Юй.</p><p>Юнру бросила острый взгляд на гостью. Разочарованием кольнуло внутри: неосознанно Ван Линцзяо вместе со сладкими пирожными принимала пусть слабое, но всё-таки противоядие, ослабляя яд в чае. Женщина была здорова физически, а значит, имела крепкий иммунитет. Организм способен сопротивляться «Сладкому яду» достаточно долго. Юнру чуть прикрыла глаза и раздосадованно вздохнула.</p><p>Мадам Юй фыркнула:</p><p>– Чего ты ещё ожидаешь?</p><p>Ван Линцзяо спросила:</p><p>– Но разве этого достаточно?</p><p>Теперь настал черед Мадам Юй вскинуть брови:</p><p>– Ты хоть представляешь, какая сила содержится в одном ударе Цзыдянь? Теперь он не встанет на ноги и через месяц, с него хватит!</p><p>Ван Линцзяо вновь наполнила чашу чаем и вкрадчиво проворковала:</p><p>– Но ведь когда-нибудь он встанет на ноги!</p><p>Цзян Чэн в гневе прокричал:</p><p>– Чего ты добиваешься?!</p><p>Адепты Цишань Вэнь, до сих пор стоявшие позади Ван Линцзяо, выступили вперед:</p><p>– Наглец! Как ты смеешь?! Назад!</p><p>Гостья бросила недовольный взгляд на наследника ордена, и очередной кусочек пирожного исчез в её ярко накрашенных губах:</p><p>– Вэй Юнру, надо отдать тебе должное: пирожные и впрямь восхитительны! Кстати, что это за сорт чая? Очень пряный и душистый.</p><p>Юнру была сосредоточена на лечении брата, а потому совершенно не обращала внимания на женщину.</p><p>Девушка влила в Вэй Усяня почти половину собственных духовных сил, а также заставила выпить тонизирующий настой. Потому сейчас лёгким массажем по акупунктурным точкам и пересечениям меридианов методично перенаправляла потоки энергии внутри его тела для скорейшего заживления повреждений на спине. Если у неё всё получится, Вэй Усянь сможет двигаться без всяких проблем уже через каких-то полчаса. Однако об этом не должен знать никто. Вэй Усянь уже в который раз словно прочитал мысли сестры и лежал неподвижно.</p><p>Не дождавшись ответа, Ван Линцзяо хмыкнула и вновь обратилась к хозяйке Пристани Лотоса:</p><p>– Госпожа Юй, раз уж это наказание, нужно сделать так, чтобы он запомнил урок, сожалел о содеянном всю оставшуюся жизнь и больше не смел помыслить о подобном.</p><p>Мадам Юй ровным голосом спросила:</p><p>– Что ты предлагаешь?</p><p>– Молодой господин Вэнь великодушен, нужно лишь, – Ван Линцзяо блаженно прикрыла глаза, наслаждаясь чаем, а после невинно улыбнулась, – отрубить ему руку, и больше никаких вопросов к вам не будет.</p><p>Женщина чуть помолчала и добавила певуче:</p><p>– Правую руку.</p><p>Юнру поперхнулась собственным дыханием, едва услышала требование Цишань Вэнь:</p><p>– Вэй Усянь лишь один раз ударил тебя в той пещере на горе Муси, а ты хочешь в отместку отрубить ему ведущую руку?</p><p>Ван Линцзяо округлила глаза и прикрыла губы ладошкой:</p><p>– Что ты такое говоришь?! Моя обида не идёт ни в какое сравнение с тем оскорблением, которое Вэй Усянь нанёс Второму молодому господину Вэнь. Господин назначил и без того существенное наказание, я лишь слегка сделала его чуть более весомым.</p><p>Женщина допила чашу с чаем и хотела уже вновь её наполнить, как чуть поморщилась и погладила высокую стройную шею:</p><p>– Пирожные действительно достойны похвалы, но они слишком сладки. У меня от них сильно пересыхает горло, а чай уже кончился. Вэй Юнру, наполни чайник вновь.</p><p>Никто в зале, кроме Ван Линцзяо, не произносил ни слова. Только что Ордену Юньмэн Цзян было озвучено страшное требование – превратить воспитанника Главы ордена в калеку. Однако посланец с дурными вестями как ни в чём не бывало сидит за хозяйским столом, распивает чай, да ещё и ругает угощение, поднесённое незваному гостю.</p><p>Первым не выдержал Цзян Чэн. Он скинул с себя руки служанок матери и рванулся к Ван Линцзяо:</p><p>– Ах ты, ядовитая змея, ясно же, что это просто личная месть!</p><p>Точно острым клинком полоснул приказ Мадам Юй:</p><p>– Назад!</p><p>Ван Линцзяо довольно усмехнулась и повела плечиком. Смеющимися глазами она наблюдала, как Юнру медленно поднялась от брата и забрала пустой чайник с её стола. Девушка на негнущихся ногах успела сделать пару шагов в сторону выхода и услышала за спиной:</p><p>– Кстати, мы обозначили наказание лишь для Вэй Усяня. Однако мой господин никак не может оставить без внимания неповиновение Вэй Юнру.</p><p>Юнру застыла на месте, а Вэй Усянь дернулся всем телом. Он вперил напряжённый взгляд в лицо Мадам Юй, желая прочитать её реакцию и молча умоляя защитить сестру.</p><p>В то же время Ван Линцзяо, будто с досадой, вздохнула и продолжила:</p><p>– Так уж вышло, что моё скромное восхищение твоими чудесными пирожными не сможет смягчить требование Второго молодого господина Вэнь. В искупление нанесённого ему оскорбления мой господин желает смерти Вэй Юнру.</p><p>Мороз прошёлся вдоль позвоночника Юнру, а фарфоровый чайник с громким звоном выпал из рук. Вэй Усянь подскочил на ноги и кинулся к сестре, забыв, что должен изображать избитого до полусмерти. Цзян Чэн также в одно мгновение оказался перед девушкой. Вдвоём, Вэй Усянь и Цзян Чэн закрыли собой Юнру, всем своим видом выражая решимость защищать её до последнего вздоха.</p><p>– О! Похвальное единодушие, – Ван Линцзяо медленно поднялась из-за стола, вновь сосредоточив всё внимание на хозяйке Пристани Лотоса. – Однако и в этот раз мой господин готов проявить великодушие. Он вовсе не обязывает Орден Юньмэн Цзян собственноручно отнимать жизнь Вэй Юнру, достаточно передать её моему Ордену Цишань Вэнь и отказаться от любых связей с ней.</p><p>Женщина скрестила руки на груди:</p><p>– Как видите, требования Верховного ордена более чем разумны. Надеюсь, Госпожа Юй примет верное, взвешенное решение.</p><p>Только шумное гневное дыхание Цзян Чэна нарушало напряженную тишину Главного зала.</p><p>Мадам Юй не произнесла ни слова, только переводила ледяной взгляд с Вэй Усяня на Юнру и обратно. Она медленно приблизилась к близнецам, словно обдумывая требования, выдвинутые Ван Линцзяо.</p><p>Цзян Чэн выступил навстречу матери:</p><p>– Матушка! Матушка, нет… всё совсем не так, как она говорит…</p><p>Мадам Юй жестко отчеканила, обращаясь к сыну:</p><p>– Цзян Ваньинь<a href="#_ftn4" id="_ftnref4" name="_ftnref4">[4]</a>, отойди в сторону.</p><p>Ван Линцзяо неопределённо взмахнула рукой:</p><p>– Конечно же, всё случилось именно так, как то понимает Второй молодой господин Вэнь. Кроме того, насколько я знаю, – она хитро прищурилась на Цзян Чэна, – наследника Ордена Юньмэн Цзян не было ни в Цишань, ни на горе Муси. Так откуда же ему знать, что в действительности случилось там?</p><p>Женщина не стала ждать чьей-либо реакции на свои слова и самодовольно продолжила:</p><p>–  Мадам Юй, хорошенько подумайте о последствиях, Орден Цишань Вэнь твердо намерен разобраться в этом происшествии. Отрубленная рука мальчишки и жизнь его сестры послужат платой за мирное существование Ордена Юньмэн Цзян, в противном же случае, молодой господин Вэнь спросит с вас гораздо более высокую цену!</p><p>Цзян Чэн упал на колени перед матерью и вновь взмолился:</p><p>– Матушка! Не надо этого делать! Я умоляю тебя! Если отец узнает…</p><p>– Замолчи! – гневно прикрикнула на сына Юй Цзыюань. – Что будет, если он узнает? Неужели убьёт меня?</p><p>В глазах Мадам Юй сверкнул лёд, от которого кровь застыла в жилах. Тоном, не предвещающим ничего хорошего, она приказала:</p><p>– Вэй Юнру, сходи на кухню и принеси нашей гостье ещё чайник чая. Инь Чжу, Цзинь Чжу, плотнее заприте двери. Нам не нужно, чтобы кто-то увидел кровь.</p><p>– Братик! – у Юнру земля ушла из-под ног, и только сильная рука брата уберегла её от падения без чувств.</p><p>Вэй Усянь крепко прижал к себе сестру, зарываясь лицом в её волосы:</p><p>– М-мне всего лишь отрубят руку, – голос парня первое время дрожал от плохо скрываемого страха, но после он взял себя в руки. – Это не беда! Ну и чёрт с ней!.. Если такова цена за покой ордена, пусть будет правая рука, невелика потеря! С завтрашнего дня я начну фехтовать левой!</p><p>Вэй Усянь с трудом перевёл дыхание и горячо зашептал прямо в ухо Юнру:</p><p>– Тебе надо уходить отсюда как можно скорее! Сестрёнка, слышишь меня, уходи немедленно и никогда не возвращайся! Забудь про Юньмэн и уходи как можно дальше. Совсем скоро я найду тебя, и мы вновь будем вместе. Только, прошу, беги! Со мной всё будет хорошо, но тебе надо уходить!</p><p>Стоило Мадам Юй отдать приказ, сестры Инь Чжу и Цзинь Чжу беспрекословно повиновались.</p><p>В этот момент Юнру поймала внимательный взгляд Мадам Юй и крепко обняла брата в ответ, словно решившись на что-то:</p><p>– Я тебя не оставлю, мы выберемся отсюда вместе. Не позволяй навредить себе, я скоро буду.</p><p>Не успел Вэй Усянь возразить сестре, как та уже выскочила вон. Тяжёлые двери плотно затворить её за её спиной.</p><p>Цзян Чэн от испуга кинулся к ногам матери с мольбой. Его голос сорвался на крик:</p><p>– Матушка?! Матушка! Что же вы делаете? Вы ведь не можете отрубить ему руку!</p><p>Ван Линцзяо довольно хлопнула в ладоши со словами:</p><p>– Мадам Юй, я восхищаюсь вами! Видимо, в дальнейшем, мы с вами сможем договориться о надзирательном пункте.</p><p>Мадам Юй как раз вырвала из рук Цзян Чэна свое платье и развернулась к ней, приподняв бровь:</p><p>– О надзирательном пункте?</p><p>Ван Линцзяо расплылась в улыбке.</p><p>– Ага. Надзирательный пункт. Это третье требование, за которым я прибыла в Юньмэн. Орден Цишань Вэнь издал указ о надзирательных пунктах, которые должны быть основаны в каждом городе, под единым командованием Ордена Цишань Вэнь. В вашем ордене уже появилось несколько мятежников, и это заставило молодого господина Вэнь сомневаться в том, что Пристань Лотоса сможет взять на себя такую ответственную роль. Но раз уж Госпожа Юй так прилежно выполняет мои приказы, и ваш характер как раз в моем вкусе, значит, она наверняка станет самой преданной подданной Ордена Цишань Вэнь.</p><p>Во всё время своей речи Ван Линцзяо прогуливалась по Главному залу резиденции ордена, а сейчас подошла вплотную к Мадам Юй. Ван Линцзяо вставила в монолог многозначительную паузу, а после продолжила, подняв в воздух тонкий пальчик:</p><p>– Так я подумала и решила всё-таки доверить эту величайшую честь…</p><p>Она так и не договорила. Мадам Юй широко замахнулась и отвесила ей оглушительно звонкую пощечину.</p><p>Казалось, что от звона и силы, вложенной в удар, всё вокруг содрогнулось, а Ван Линцзяо едва удержалась на ногах и возмущённо прикрикнула:</p><p>– Ты!</p><p>Тут же её вторую щёку обожгло ещё одной пощечиной. Сделав несколько оборотов вокруг своей оси, Ван Линцзяо свалилась на пол. Из её носа хлестала кровь, а прекрасные глаза сделались совершенно круглыми.</p><p>Несколько адептов клана Вэнь в Главном зале ошарашенно вскочили и обнажили мечи:</p><p>– Бунт! Схватить её!</p><p>Однако хватило одного лишь взмаха руки Мадам Юй, чтобы Цзыдянь ослепительной вспышкой описала круг и повалила адептов на пол.</p><p>– Мадам, предоставьте это нам, – Цзинь Чжу и Инь Чжу мгновенно оказались возле адептов Цишань Вэнь.</p><p>Мадам Юй с достоинством повернулась к Ван Линцзяо, взглянула на неё сверху вниз.</p><p>Ван Линцзяо полным ужаса голосом пролепетала:</p><p>– Что… что ты делаешь?</p><p>Увидев полыхающие гневом глаза Мадам Юй, женщина попыталась отползти подальше, но была тут же схвачена на волосы:</p><p>– Как смеешь ты, рабыня!</p><p>Она терпела слишком долго. Мадам Юй сильнее потянула на себя и отвесила Ван Линцзяо ещё одну пощёчину:</p><p>– Прежде, чем бить собаку, смотри, кто её хозяин!</p><p>Весь образ Юй Цзыюань был преисполнен величия, а каждое произнесённое слово звучало прямой угрозой:</p><p>– Кем ты себя возомнила?! Явилась незваной на порог. Требуешь отрубить руку одному адепту моего ордена, другого – лишить жизни, а чужой дом перестроить в камеру пыток для неугодных? Кто ты такая, раз позволяешь себе подобное?! Передо мной рассуждаешь о высших и низших? Так я напомню тебе, кто здесь сверху, а кто снизу. Я – сверху, ты – снизу.</p><p>Она наполнила ладонь, которой удерживала голову женщины, духовными силами, отчего у Ван Линцзяо появилось ощущение, что её мозги только что вскипятили прямо в черепной коробке. Кровь тонкими струйками полилась из ушей и носа женщины, а горло зашлось в кашле.</p><p>Мадам Юй брезгливо отбросила голову Ван Линцзяо в сторону, достала платок и вытерла им руки:</p><p>– Ты даже не в состоянии «дружка» своего любовника в собственной постели удержать. А ещё позволяешь себе распоряжаться чужими жизнями.</p><p>В этот момент десяток адептов Цишань Вэнь напали на Мадам Юй. Та лишь хмыкнула. К её ногам, вместе с использованным платком упал конец плети Цзыдянь. Стена пурпурной молнии прошлась по залу и отбросила противников далеко назад. Получив сильнейший разряд молнии, Ван Линцзяо истошно завопила. Слёзы ручьём лились из её глаз, а она размазывала их по лицу, мешая с косметикой и кровью.</p><p>Мадам Юй сделала знак Инь Чжу и Цзинь Чжу. Сёстры мгновенно отозвались. Каждая из них достала из ножен по длинному мечу и прошлась по Главному залу. Их движения были молниеносными и жестокими, в считанные секунды девушки закололи мечами адептов клана Вэнь, несколько десятков человек.</p><p>Ван Линцзяо, понимая, что скоро очередь дойдет и до неё, отчаянно сопротивлялась:</p><p>– Д-думаешь, молодому господину Вэнь не известно, куда я сегодня отправилась? Ты думаешь, он спустит вам это с рук, когда обо всём узнает?</p><p>Инь Чжу холодно усмехнулась и ответила:</p><p>– Ты говоришь так, словно он уже спустил нам это с рук!</p><p>Ван Линцзяо взвизгнула:</p><p>– Я – приближенная молодого господина Вэнь, его самый близкий человек! Если вы посмеете хоть пальцем меня тронуть, он вас…</p><p>Мадам Юй, не сдержавшись, опустила кнут на плечо и грудь Ван Линцзяо. Женщина истошно заверещала, когда зачарованное оружие рассекло ей кожу. Цзыдянь будто взбесился и беспощадно вгрызся в тело молодой женщины. Из рваной раны хлынула кровь, заливая платье и пол зала.</p><p>Хозяйка Пристани Лотоса едким тоном произнесла:</p><p>– Что он сделает? Отрубит руки или ноги? Или сожжет нашу резиденцию? А может, отправит целую армию, чтобы сравнять Пристань Лотоса с землей? И построить надзирательный пункт?</p><p>Ван Линцзяо, ослеплённая болью, с ужасом наблюдая собственное отражение в клинках Инь Чжу и Цзинь Чжу, внезапно сорвалась с места и стремглав вылетела из зала. Даже тяжелые двери поддались её рукам странно легко.</p><p>Вырвавшись на свободу, она изо всех сил завопила:</p><p>– Кто-нибудь! На помощь! Вэнь Чжулю! Спаси меня!</p><p>Ван Линцзяо вынула из-за пазухи сигнальный фейерверк и резко его встряхнула. Из сигнальной трубки вырвалась огненная вспышка, которая с резким оглушительным свистом разорвалась в небе над Главным залом Пристани Лотоса. Следом она вынула ещё фейерверк, и ещё. Три ярких солнца вспыхнули в ночном небе и раскрасили его в алый цвет.</p><p>Потрясывая взлохмаченной головой, Ван Линцзяо как в бреду повторяла:</p><p>– Сюда… сюда… все сюда… все немедленно направляйтесь сюда!</p><p>Её глаза были устремлены в небо. Сигнальные фейерверки погасли, и только сейчас женщина заметила над головой вовсе не ночное небо, а плотный покров с аметистовыми переливами.</p><p>В этот момент её горло обвила искрящаяся фиолетовыми молниями плеть. Она не могла ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. Глаза Ван Линцзяо полезли из орбит, а из горла вырывались сдавленные хрипы.</p><p>Когда Цзыдянь принимала форму плети, по ней струились потоки духовной силы, мощь которых было сложно оценить. Они могли быть и смертельно опасными, и совершенно безобидными, полностью подчиняясь воле своей хозяйки. Мадам Юй была решительно настроена на убийство этой твари Ван Линцзяо, поэтому нисколько не сдерживалась. И всё же чья-то сильная рука схватила плеть у самого горла Ван Линцзяо и с силой потянула на себя. Мадам Юй легло взмахнула рукой и отозвала кнут назад.</p><p>Высокий и крепкий мужчина, с ног до головы одетый в чёрное лишь с накинутой поверх белой мантией с огненными всполохами, с мрачной тенью на лице, встал перед Ван Линцзяо. То был прославленный своими заслугами личный телохранитель Вэнь Чао, Вэнь Чжулю.</p><p>Мадам Юй шагнула за порог Главной залы, настороженно осматривая нового гостя:</p><p>– Сжигающий Ядра?</p><p>Вэнь Чжулю чуть склонил голову, но произнёс холодно:</p><p>– Пурпурная Паучиха?</p><p>Ван Линцзяо, скривилась от боли и, заливаясь слезами, закричала:</p><p>– Вэнь Чжулю! Вэнь Чжулю! Чего ты с ней светские беседы ведёшь? Немедленно спасай меня, ну же, спасааай!</p><p>Мадам Юй насмешливо фыркнула:</p><p>– Вэнь Чжулю? Сжигающий Ядра, разве твоё настоящее имя не Чао Чжулю? Ясно же, что ты не урождённый Вэнь. Что, решил разбиться в лепешку, но взять эту фамилию? Неужели фамильный знак псов из клана Вэнь настолько драгоценен? Что ж вы все летите на него, как мухи на мёд? Предаёте свои кланы, забываете кровных предков, смешно!</p><p>Вэнь Чжулю равнодушно ответил:</p><p>– Каждый сам выбирает, кому служить.</p><p>Цзян Чэн и Вэй Усянь выскочили из дверей зала:</p><p>– Вэнь Чжулю обычно ни на шаг не отходит от Вэнь Чао! Почему он здесь?</p><p>Ван Линцзяо каталась по земле у ног Вэнь Чжулю, взвизгивая от боли, а потому мужчина спокойно произнёс:</p><p>– Прошу меня извинить.</p><p>Цзыдянь взвилась в воздух вместе с криком Мадам Юй:</p><p>– Перестань строить из себя праведника!</p><p>Однако Вэнь Чжулю подхватил на плечо беспомощное тело Ван Линцзяо и в два прыжка оказался в самом центре площади перед Главным залом.</p><p>Мадам Юй в гневе зарычала: противник уклонялся от боя. Цзыдянь в её руках сверкнула ярко-белым духовным сиянием, нестерпимо слепящим глаза.</p><p>Внезапный взрыв света настиг Вэнь Чжулю. Инь Чжу и Цзинь Чжу в мгновение ока оказались около противника с длинными кнутами в руках, которые также сверкали и трещали от вспышек молний, как и Цзыдянь. Две служанки Мадам Юй с детства находились при ней, понимая её с полуслова, и обладали завидным количеством духовных сил и мастерством, от их совместной атаки нельзя было просто отмахнуться. Они вступили в бой с Вэнь Чжулю, но тот всё больше уклонялся и стремился скрыться со своей ношей.</p><p>Через несколько мгновений сражающиеся скрылись из вида.</p><p>– Госпожа! Госпожа! – более трёх десяткой адептов Юньмэн Цзян подлетели к дверям Главного зала. – К Пристани Лотоса приближается множество джонок<a href="#_ftn5" id="_ftnref5" name="_ftnref5">[5]</a> под парусами Цишань Вэнь! Что происходит?</p><p>Мадам Юй бросила взгляд в небо и подумала: «Охранный купол опущен! Юнру? Умница!». Над её головой пурпурным ровным светом сиял девятилепестковый лотос – символ Юньмэн Цзян, закрывая всю резиденцию плотным покровом, через который невозможно было пробиться извне, если ты не адепт Пристани Лотоса.</p><p>Твёрдым голосом Мадам Юй отдала приказ:</p><p>– Не спрашивайте. К оружию, немедленно!</p><p>Раздался дружный хор стройных голосов:</p><p>– Есть!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Когда Пристань Лотоса накрыло фиолетовым защитным куполом, а после окрасило алыми сигнальными фейерверками, Вэнь Чао стоял на корме своей джонки с довольной ухмылкой на губах. У него было прекрасное настроение, ведь сегодня ему, наконец, представился шанс исправить ошибку, допущенную на горе Муси, и наказать виновных в его позоре.</p><p>Злорадная усмешка искривила и без того не слишком привлекательные черты лица. Он громко отдал приказ:</p><p>– Утопите Пристань Лотоса в крови! Никого не оставлять в живых!</p><p>Более тысячи заклинателей тут же вскочили на мечи и сорвались в ночное небо. Они приблизились к охранному куполу на расстояние прямого удара.</p><p>– Объединить силы! – прозвучал приказ старшего адепта.</p><p>Адепты Цишань Вэнь сложили ладони печатями призыва духовных сил. Тут же перед каждым вспыхнули очертания атакующих заклинаний. Все разом они обрушили их мощь на защитный покров Пристани Лотоса.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Несчётное количество атак выдерживал аметистовый купол. Точно мелкая рябь на воде пурпурные молнии искрились на его поверхности.</p><p>Мадам Юй, Цзян Чэн и Вэй Усянь стояли на вершине лестницы Главного зала, наблюдая за осадой их дома.</p><p>– Матушка! Это… – Цзян Чэн переминался с ноги на ногу и всё никак не мог унять беспокойство.</p><p>– Что ты суетишься? Разве могут люди из клана Вэнь разрушить охранный купол Юньмэн Цзян! – Мадам Юй с гордостью смотрела, как на каждое атакующее заклинание адептов Цишань Вэнь изнутри купол расцветает сияющим пурпуром девятилепесткового лотоса.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Вэнь Чао скрипнул зубами и опустил кулак на стол, опрокинув чашу с вином:</p><p>– Купол ещё держится? Бесполезные старания! Отдай приказ: продолжить натиск! Сегодня мы должны захватить Пристань Лотоса!</p><p>– Есть! – адепт склонился в низком поклоне и умчался передавать поручение.</p><p>Всё больше и больше заклинателей Цишань Вэнь атаковали охранный купол. Теперь уже не только с воздуха, но и на земле, пуская в ход зачарованные мечи.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Под таким натиском этих псов купол долго не продержится, – Вэй Усянь крепче сжал в ладони зачарованный меч, наблюдая за участившимися атаками Цишань Вэнь. – А где дядя? Когда он вернется?</p><p>Цзян Чэн стоял рядом с лицом чернее тучи:</p><p>– Отец вернётся только к исходу дня.</p><p>– Эти псы из клана Вэнь и правда подгадали момент!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Заклинание охранного купола было создано много поколений Глав клана Цзян назад, но от того не потеряло своей силы. Ведь каждый новый Глава ордена укреплял заклинание новыми штрихами, усиливая и развивая существующие.</p><p>Охранный купол могли активировать только девять хранителей – специально обученных адептов ордена, никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не покидавших Пристань Лотоса и подчинявшихся исключительно Главе ордена и его супруге.</p><p>Вот и сейчас девять хранителей стояли внутри заклинания, всеми имеющимися духовными силами активируя его и поддерживая. Каждый из них был слепо предан ордену и готов был жизнью пожертвовать, исчерпать себя как заклинатель, но защитить Пристань Лотоса. Их тела были охвачены аметистовым сиянием, а вокруг струились потоки духовной энергии и возносились в высокое ночное небо столбом сияющего света.</p><p>Внезапно черная тень скользнула внутрь заклинания. Алым вспыхнули духовные силы нарушителя границ. Никто, кроме хранителей, не мог без повреждений проникнуть внутрь печати заклинания. Тем не менее высокий мужчина в мантии ордена Цишань Вэнь распрямился в полный рост, чуть повёл плечами, стряхивая с себя потоки чужих духовных сил, и раскрытой ладонью ударил в грудь одного из хранителей. Не издав ни звука, хранитель замертво повалился на землю, а Вэнь Чжулю был уже около следующего заклинателя Юньмэн Цзян. С каждой смертью поток аметистовой духовной энергии таял. Девять хранителей купола в один миг оказались повержены.</p><p>Купол над Пристанью Лотоса пошёл рябью и опал на землю, растворившись без следа. И сразу небо почернело тучами стрел с белоснежными оперениями. Выпущенные с джонок Цишань Вэнь, стрелы наполнили резиденцию ордена криками боли и смерти.</p><p>Заклинатели в бело-огненных мантиях ворвались внутрь. За каждым углом, в каждой комнате, на каждом клочке земли ордена завязались кровопролитные сражения. Адепты Юньмэн Цзян во многом превосходили нападающих мастерством и выдержкой, однако заклинателей Цишань Вэнь было в несколько раз больше, так, что на каждую фиолетовую мантию клана Цзян приходилось по три, а то и по четыре, противника в бело-огненном.</p><p>Глаза Мадам Юй были широко распахнуты, внутри переливались безумием пурпурные молнии. С высоких ступеней Главного зала резиденции она наблюдала (даже не за сражением) за резнёй, что учинили в её доме послушные псы Вэнь Жоханя:</p><p>– Какие-то жалкие псы из клана Вэнь… Да как они смеют!</p><p>Цзыдянь в её руках ярко полыхал белым светом и потрескивал фиолетовыми молниями. На губах женщины заиграла кровожадная улыбка, когда она уверенно начала спускаться в самую гущу боя на главной площади резиденции.</p><p>Такой собственную мать Цзян Чэн ещё ни разу не видел, а потому испытывал неподдельный трепет перед её великолепием. Гордая, статная, невероятно красивая и смертоносная, Мадам Юй подавляла своей энергетикой всех вокруг.</p><p>Не тратя ни мгновения, вниз по лестнице слетели Цзян Чэн и Вэй Усянь. Взгляды парней полыхали решимостью, а руки, сжимающие зачарованные мечи Юньмэн Цзян, чуть подрагивали от нетерпения.</p><p>Их тут же окружили и атаковали более трёх десятков адептов. Ударом молнии мимо Вэй Усяня скользнула Цзыдянь, раскидывая нападающих по сторонам. Широким замахом Мадам Юй вернула плеть к себе и вновь отправила в атаку.</p><p>Каждый, кто получил разряд гнева хозяйки Пристани Лотоса, был не в состоянии подняться и с ужасом наблюдал на себе в том месте, где его коснулась плеть, сильнейший ожог в глубокой рваной ране до кости. От криков мучительной боли заложило уши, но Мадам Юй этого будто не слышала и неумолимо продвигалась к центру площади, оставляя за собой горы трупов.</p><p>Вэй Усянь и Цзян Чэн, не отставая ни на шаг, защищали Мадам Юй от атак с флангов и со спины. Слаженно и гладко, страхуя друг друга и стремительно меняясь местами, парни работали удивительно продуктивно. Их мечи не знали усталости и уже давно покраснели от пролитой крови.</p><p>Перед глазами мелькали лица множества противников, но для Цзян Чэна и Вэй Усяня, защищавших свой дом, это были не заклинатели и даже не люди, а шелудивые бешеные псы. Ну а взбесившихся животных, как известно, надо как можно скорее убить.</p><p>Цзян Чэн уже сбился со счёта, сколько раз за этот вечер он поднимал и опускал свой меч. Красный фонтан из отсечённой головы адепта Цишань Вэнь выстрелил высоко в небо и опал вместе с телом на землю, на его месте тут же возникли три зачарованных клинка. Цзян Чэн едва успел уклониться от яростной атаки, как почувствовал, что его за плечо твёрдой рукой разворачивают и увлекают в сторону. Вэй Усянь отбил атаку со спины, предназначавшуюся названому брату, и высоким сальто перепрыгнул через Цзян Чэна. Приземлился он точно на собственный клинок, по рукоять утопленный в грудь очередного противника.</p><p>Однако любоваться на акробатические трюки Вэй Усяня времени не было совершенно, потому как четверо адептов клана Вэнь устремились к Мадам Юй со спины. Цзян Чэн отбил мечом выпад противника и ринулся вперед. Он успел убить лишь двоих нападавших на мать заклинателей, как услышал за спиной крик Вэй Усяня: «Вниз!». Не задавая вопросов, Цзян Чэн тут же пригнулся. Как раз вовремя: прямо над его головой с диким криком пролетел заклинатель клана Вэнь, разбрызгивая вокруг кровь из отсечённой руки. Пролетел и врезался как раз в двух оставшихся за спиной Мадам Юй заклинателей. Первый заклинатель, вскрикнув от неожиданности, повалился на землю и был тут же заколот Цзян Чэном, второй же оказался более опытным и успел среагировать на необычную атаку. Однако уклонился он прямиком на клинок Вэй Усяня.</p><p>Мадам Юй убивала десятками, Цзян Чэн и Вэй Усянь также не отставали от неё, однако противников меньше не становилось.</p><p>Одна за другой, точно бурной рекой, на голову парней сыпались атаки. Цзян Чэн каких-то противников перекидывал на брата, от других уклонялся, третьи падали под напором его меча.</p><p>Шесть лиц в одно мгновение пронеслись перед глазами Цзян Чэна, а седьмое вспыхнуло нестерпимым алым пламенем духовных сил. Вэнь Чжулю, наконец, пробился к центру сражения и напал на него. Раскрытая ладонь Сжигающего Ядра стремительно приближалась к Цзян Чэну. Парень только завершил выпад в сторону другого противника, а потому никак не мог уклониться от атаки смертоносной руки.</p><p>Внезапно его с силой оттолкнули в сторону:</p><p>– Цзян Чэн, осторожно!</p><p>Вэй Усянь мгновенно оказался на месте названого брата, закрыл того собственным телом. Левое плечо и лопатку обожгло точно пламенем, когда его коснулась широкая ладонь Вэнь Чжулю. От острой боли он вскрикнул. Левая рука безвольно повисла вдоль тела, однако Вэй Усянь скорее по инерции, чем осознанно выставил перед собой меч, готовый отразить следующую атаку.</p><p>– Вэй Ин! Прочь! – из-за спины раздался приказ Мадам Юй.</p><p>Парень едва успел отклониться в сторону, как воздух у самого лица порвала Цзыдянь. Конец кнута крепко оплёлся вокруг запястья Вэнь Чжулю. В этот момент раздался взрыв духовной энергии такой силы, что Цзян Чэна и Вэй Усяня отбросило на пару чжаней назад.</p><p>Пурпурная Паучиха и Сжигающий Ядра схлестнулись в смертельной битве. Равные по силе противники проигрывали друг другу в ловкости и выносливости. Цзыдянь стремилась уцепиться, схватить и увлечь за собой противника, но Вэнь Чжулю был крайне сильный и опытный противник. Раз за разом он уклонялся от любого изгиба плети, неумолимо приближаясь к Мадам Юй всё ближе. И вот уже раскрытая ладонь Вэнь Чжулю устремилась прямо в сердце женщины, но встретила на своём пути маленькую, но крепкую и точно также сияющую духовными силами ладонь Мадам Юй.</p><p>Хозяйка Пристани Лотоса понимала, что сдержать долго столь сильного противника в прямом противостоянии она не сможет, а потому надо как-то завершать этот бой. Мимолётным взглядом она заметила осветительный каменный столб и едва уловимым движением запястья обвила его основание Цзыдянь. С хрустящим звуком будто сломался не камень шириной в половину жэня<a href="#_ftn6" id="_ftnref6" name="_ftnref6">[6]</a>, а тонкий бамбуковый шест, опора столба под кнутом раскололась и упала едва ли не на голову Вэнь Чжулю. Тот в последний момент успел отскочить назад, но от следующей атаки Мадам Юй уклониться не сумел. Цзыдянь, алчно полыхая пурпурной молнией, летела прямо в голову Сжигающему Ядра. Вэнь Чжулю стремительно наклонился и поднял с земли безжизненное тело адепта Цишань Вэнь, загородившись им точно щитом. Плеть с силой вонзилась в мёртвое тело. В Мадам Юй полетели алые брызги крови, пачкая лицо и нарядное платье. Неудачно, но кровь попала в глаза Мадам Юй, отчего та болезненно зажмурилась, не в силах открыть глаза. Цзыдянь тут же свернулась кольцом на пальце женщины, однако Вэнь Чжулю как раз вплотную подступил к Мадам Юй, собираясь нанести ей удар.</p><p>– Матушка! – Цзян Чэн и Вэй Усянь бросились на помощь и мгновенно оказались рядом, закрыв женщину собой. С большим трудом, совместными усилиями парням удавалось уклоняться и даже отражать атаки Сжигающего Ядра.</p><p>Цзян Чэн неаккуратно пропустил один удар Вэнь Чжулю. Скорее даже не удар, а толчок в плечо, когда Сжигающий Ядра оттолкнул его, уклоняясь от атаки Вэй Усяня. Однако даже такого удара хватило, чтобы изо рта Цзян Чэна немедленно выплеснулась подступившая к горлу кровь.</p><p>Тем временем Мадам Юй рукавом протёрла глаза и в этот самый последний миг успела заметить прямую атаку в грудь сына. Она мгновенно упала на землю и обернулась вокруг своей оси. Вэнь Чжулю, споткнувшись о подножку и едва не растянувшись на земле во весь рост, неуклюже замахал руками, пытаясь удержать равновесие.</p><p>Мадам Юй, воспользовавшись представившимся шансом, схватила обеими руками не смеющих пошевелиться Цзян Чэна и Вэй Усяня, по одному в каждую руку, и одним высоким прыжком оказалась на крыше тренировочного зала.</p><p>Схватив свою двойную ношу за шиворот, она двинулась к причалу Пристани Лотоса, где всегда можно было найти несколько маленьких лодочек, привязанных к берегу, на которых младшие шиди Цзян Чэна плавали за лотосами. Мадам Юй бросила их в одну из лодок, сама прыгнула следом и схватила Цзян Чэна за руку, духовной силой помогая тому восстановить дыхание. Цзян Чэн лишь отхаркнул сгусток крови, скорее всего, рана была не слишком серьезной. Он спросил:</p><p>– Матушка, зачем ты привела нас на причал? Мы куда-то отправимся на лодке?</p><p>Мадам Юй не ответила сыну, зато напала на его названого брата:</p><p>– Вэй Ин! Чёртов ты негодник, ненавижу! Посмотри вокруг, из-за тебя… из-за Юнру… с Пристанью Лотоса это приключилось по вашей вине!</p><p>В груди Вэй Усяня бушевали эмоции, но возразить он не мог. Он вовсе не заставлял себя стерпеть её слова, не скрывал внутреннее недовольство, ему действительно нечего было на это сказать. Парень лишь тоскливо повесил голову, покорно принимая обвинения.</p><p>– Матушка, что нам теперь делать? – Цзян Чэн безумными глазами оглянулся. Повсюду лежали тела убитых и раненых, тут и там занимались небольшие пожары, и буквально всё вокруг было утыкало стрелами Цишань Вэнь.</p><p>– А что нам остаётся? – резко бросила Мадам Юй. – Ты разве не видишь, что они всё приготовили заранее? Сегодняшней битвы нельзя было избежать. Скоро сюда прибудет целая свора псов из клана Вэнь. Уходите!</p><p>Мадам Юй сняла с руки кольцо Цзыдянь и надела на палец правой руки Цзян Чэна:</p><p>– А-Чэн, надень.</p><p>Цзыдянь затрещала фиолетовыми молниями и покорно приютилась на пальце юноши. Тот непонимающе спросил:</p><p>– Матушка, зачем ты отдаёшь мне Цзыдянь?</p><p>– Я отдала его тебе, теперь он твой, – голос Мадам Юй звучал удивительно мягко, а руки, разглаживающие на груди перепачканную кровью мантию Юньмэн Цзян, были ласковыми. Мадам Юй заглянула сыну в лицо, её взгляд был полон печали и какой-то мятежной тоски. – Цзыдянь уже признал тебя своим хозяином. Уходи.</p><p>Цзян Чэн всё ещё не понимал:</p><p>– Матушка, ты же пойдёшь с нами?</p><p>Мадам Юй протянула ладонь, коснулась волос Цзян Чэна и нежно заправила за ухо выбившуюся из причёски прядь:</p><p>– Отправляйся в Мэйшань, найди сестру. Она гостит у бабушки. Уходи и больше сюда не возвращайся.</p><p>Но ласки матери Цзян Чэну оказалась мало, он хотел во что бы то ни стало услышать ответ на свой вопрос. С дрожью в голосе и слепой надеждой в глазах он вновь спросил:</p><p>– Матушка, ты же пойдёшь с нами? </p><p>Вместо ответа Мадам Юй вдруг крепко обняла Цзян Чэна, оставив на его волосах пару поцелуев. Прижимая его к себе, она проговорила:</p><p>– Мой мальчик… Такой сильный.</p><p>Она обняла его, словно ужасно жалела, что нельзя снова превратить Цзян Чэна в младенца и вернуть в её утробу, чтобы никто не смог причинить ему боль, чтобы никто не смог их разлучить. Мать ещё ни разу так не обнимала Цзян Чэна, ни разу так не целовала. Прижатый к её груди, он широко распахнул глаза, обескураженный и растерянный.</p><p>Одной рукой обнимая Цзян Чэна, Мадам Юй забрала из его рук меч, а после отпустила и отпихнула к Вэй Усяню. Не позволяя себе сомневаться, Мадам Юй запрыгнула на причал, оставив лодку покачиваться на волнах.</p><p>Словно гром среди ясного неба к Цзян Чэну пришло осознание, что хозяйка Пристани Лотоса не может покинуть поле битвы, оставить людей, артефакты, оружие, драгоценное наследие Ордена Юньмэн Цзян, однако в то же время Мадам Юй беспокоилась за сына. Поэтому приняла эгоистичное решение – отослать его прочь, как можно дальше от опасности.</p><p>Понимая, что как только они расстанутся, то могут больше не свидеться вновь, Цзян Чэн пришел в смятение. Он поднялся, чтобы покинуть лодку вслед за матерью, но Цзыдянь внезапно пришла в движение и скрутила обоих юношей, привязав их к лодке и не давая возможности пошевелиться. Цзян Чэн закричал:</p><p>– Матушка! Что ты делаешь?!</p><p>Вэй Усянь последовал его примеру:</p><p>– Аи! Мне надо найти сестру! Я не могу вот так уплыть!</p><p>Парень попытался выбраться из пут Цзыдянь, но та лишь туже затягивалась.</p><p>Мадам Юй отрезала:</p><p>– Не поднимайте шума. Если А-Ру ещё в Пристани Лотоса, я её найду и выведу так же, как и вас.</p><p>На протестные крики «Нет! Так нельзя!» она не обратила ровным счетом никакого внимания и продолжила:</p><p>– Когда окажетесь в безопасном месте, Цзыдянь сама отпустит вас. Если в пути кто-то на вас нападёт, она также сможет вас защитить. Не возвращайтесь, отправляйтесь сразу в Мэйшань, найдите сестру!</p><p>Затем она ткнула пальцем в Вэй Усяня и грозно проговорила:</p><p>– Вэй Ин! Послушай меня внимательно! Защищай Цзян Чэна, умри, но защити его, ты меня понял?</p><p>Вэй Усянь было вскрикнул:</p><p>– Мадам Юй! Аи! Надо её найти!</p><p>Но его гневно прервали:</p><p>– Ты меня слышал? Я найду твою сестру. А сейчас ответь мне то, что я хочу знать, ты слышал или нет?</p><p> Вэй Усянь, не в силах выбраться из пут Цзыдяня, смог лишь с силой кивнуть. Раздался крик Цзян Чэна:</p><p>– Матушка, отец ещё не вернулся. Что бы ни случилось, мы должны быть вместе, разве нет?!</p><p>Когда он упомянул Цзян Фэнмяня, глаза Мадам Юй, кажется, на миг покраснели, но она тотчас же собралась с духом:</p><p>– Может даже и к лучшему, что не вернулся. Неужели я не справлюсь без него?</p><p>Затем одним взмахом меча она разрубила канат, привязывающий лодку к причалу, и ногой с силой толкнула её прочь. Этот толчок, быстрое течение и сильный ветер сделали своё дело – лодку сразу же отнесло на несколько чжанов от причала. Покружившись на месте, судно перестало качаться и быстро поплыло на середину реки.</p><p>Цзян Чэн истошно заорал:</p><p>– Матушка!</p><p>Он звал её снова и снова, но силуэт Мадам Юй и Пристань Лотоса, удаляясь, становились всё меньше. Когда лодка отплыла достаточно далеко, Мадам Юй крепко сжала длинный меч, взметнула подолом платья и направилась обратно к главным воротам Пристани Лотоса.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Надо торопиться. Нельзя медлить ни минуты больше. Мадам Юй неспроста выпроводила её из Главного зала. Значит, ей предстоит сделать что-то для спасения Пристани Лотоса.</p><p>Юнру со всех ног бросилась бежать по коридору в сторону медицинского блока. Бен Йи не обманул: вокруг действительно было подозрительно тихо, и ни одного охранника не попадалось на пути. </p><p>За спиной послышался лязг оружия и сдавленные крики, но девушка даже не обернулась. В то, что хозяйка Пристани Лотоса выполнит приказ Ван Линцзяо и отрубит руку её брату, Юнру ни на мгновение не верила. Не такой человек Юй Цзыюань, чтобы проявлять подобную жестокость к собственным воспитанникам, пусть даже Вэй Усяня она искренне на дух не переносила. Кроме того, в Главном зале остались Инь Чжу и Цзинь Чжу – тоже чрезвычайно сильные и опасные противники. Они смогут защитить Цзян Чэна и Вэй Усяня.</p><p>Юнру с шумом влетела в собственную лабораторию и едва не споткнулась о тело охранника. Караульный, обычно проходящий дозором медицинское крыло поместья, лежал с перерезанным горлом прямо за закрытыми дверями комнаты. У Юнру перехватило дыхание, а рука сама собой потянулась к рукоятке кинжала на поясе: «Они добрались даже сюда! Надо быть крайне осторожной».</p><p>Девушка не решилась зажечь свечу, а потому, ориентируясь только по свету уличных фонарей, впотьмах нашарила коробочку. Поиски нужной вещи заняли непозволительно много времени. Она даже умудрилась пару раз что-то уронить и разбить, но всё-таки находка того стоила. Солидный запас «Сладкого яда» – как раз то, что она искала.</p><p>Юнру аккуратно выглянула из лаборатории и, только убедившись, что рядом никого подозрительного нет, выскочила в коридор. Над головой гулкими перекатами, будто бой огромного барабана, и колебаниями духовной энергии отзывались атаки адептов Цишань Вэнь по охранному куполу резиденции.</p><p>Девушка опрометью бросилась к зданию для стационарного размещения больных. Она знала, здесь, под небольшим навесом, всегда стоят несколько больших бочек с питьевой водой. Как раз-таки они её сейчас и интересовали. Юнру с силой постучала раскрытой ладошкой по верху бочек, снимая крышки, и опрокинула в каждую бочку по флакончику яда.</p><p>Вот теперь, что бы ни случилось в Пристани Лотоса, любой, выпивший из этих бочек воды, неизбежно умрёт. Юнру довольно улыбнулась и побежала обратно к главной площади поместья.</p><p>На половине пути пришлось срочно прятаться. Две тёмные тени устроились под окнами общей комнаты для отдыха старших адептов. Юнру долго не раздумывала. Она молнией метнулась к теням и вонзила в основание их шей длинные акупунктурные иглы, пропитанные ядом. Непрошенные гости бесформенными кулями свалились на землю. Девушка заглянула было в окно, но сквозь промасленную бумагу смогла увидеть лишь несколько неясных теней.</p><p>В этот момент охранный купол упал, а из-за поворота с громким криком «К оружию!» выскочил адепт Юньмэн Цзян.</p><p>Беспокойство охватило Юнру с новой силой. Она бросилась к Залу Познания меча, но, едва успела завернуть за угол, тут же наткнулась на адепта Цишань Вэнь. Меч заклинателя рассёк воздух в каком-то чи<a href="#_ftn7" id="_ftnref7" name="_ftnref7">[7]</a> от её лица. В последнюю секунду Юнру успела уклониться от атаки и тут же вонзила кинжал в живот нападающему. Девушка сильнее прижала к груди коробку со склянками яда и лёгкой ланью отпрыгнула назад, подальше от площади и открытого пространства. Лишь на мгновение ей удалось разглядеть в общей куче сражающихся Мадам Юй и братьев. «С ними всё хорошо», – облегчённо выдохнула девушка и развернулась уйти прочь: ей непременно надо ослабить противника, найти все бочки с питьевой водой и отравить их. Однако высокая фигура в чёрных одеждах заставила сердце девушки пропустить удар: «Сжигающий Ядра здесь!» Внутри всё похолодело. С большим трудом Юнру удалось заставить себя двигаться.</p><p>Скрываясь в тенях и обойдя почти всё поместье, она обнаружила более трёх десятков бочек. Склянки с концентрированным «Сладким ядом» испарялись из коробки с невообразимой скоростью. Девушка спешила к хозяйственным постройкам – последней точке. В кухне, она знала, стояли бочки с водой и вином.</p><p>Юнру едва могла сделать вдох от быстрого бега, когда примчалась на место. Прежде чем травить последнюю бочку с водой, девушка вволю напилась, и лишь после этого опустошила флакончик с ядом внутрь.</p><p>В коробочке одиноко позвякивала последняя склянка. Юнру сжала её в тонких ладошках, закинула в угол более не нужную коробку и выскочила в ночь.</p><p>Она была неосторожна, не посмотрела наружу, не остереглась. Прямо перед ней с парящих мечей соскочили четверо адептов клана Вэнь. Юнру хотела сбежать, но ноги девушки будто приросли к земле. К счастью, адепты Ордена Солнца не посчитали её достойным соперником, так как трое из них развернулись в сторону главной площади и лишь один отправился прямиком к ней.</p><p>Юнру тяжело дышала и судорожно сжимала в ладонях склянку с ядом ровно до тех пор, пока адепт Цишань Вэнь не приблизился на расстояние удара меча. В этот момент девушка резко вскинула вперед руку и выплеснула содержимое флакона прямо в лицо заклинателя. Тот взвыл не своим голосом и повалился на колени, пытаясь оттереть жидкость, разъедающую кожу. Юнру со всех ног бросилась бежать, но была практически сразу остановлена зловещим отблеском стали у своего горла.</p><p>Однако девушка даже пискнуть от страха не успела, когда заклинатель Цишань Вэнь, едва не отсекший ей голову, без единого звука повалился на землю.</p><p>– А-Ру, что случилось?</p><p>Девушка стремительно обернулась на знакомый голос и обрадованно воскликнула:</p><p>– Дядя Цзян! Вы вернулись!</p><p>Действительно, на парящем мече к ней спланировал Цзян Фэнмянь в сопровождении более двух сотен адептов в фиолетовых мантиях. Глава ордена отдал приказ заклинателям следовать к главной площади поместья, а сам остался с девушкой.</p><p>– А-Ру, мы увидели опущенный охранный купол и поспешили назад. Что, в конце концов, тут происходит?</p><p>Не помня себя от радости, Юнру бросилась на шею опекуну. Глава ордена если и удивился подобному напору эмоций, виду не подал, а лишь крепко обнял девушку в ответ. Та же глубоко вздохнула и затараторила:</p><p>– Сегодня люди клана Вэнь нанесли нам удар. Сперва явилась Ван Линцзяо с адептами. Мадам Юй дала им отпор, но после появилась армия Цишань Вэнь с Вэнь Чао во главе. Мадам Юй велела мне уходить из Главного зала, но на неё напал Сжигающий Ядра! Я боюсь, она в опасности. Дядя Цзян, мы должны вернуться и помочь ей! Скорее, идём!</p><p>Услышав спутанные речи девушки, Цзян Фэнмянь изменился в лице. Он стремительно обернулся в сторону главной площади и переспросил:</p><p>– Сжигающий Ядра!?</p><p>Юнру воскликнула:</p><p>– Да! Это точно он! Я видела его в «Воспитательном лагере», он сопровождал Второго молодого господина Вэнь.</p><p>Весь облик Цзян Фэнмяня был полон решимости, когда он произнес:</p><p>– А-Ру, я возвращаюсь.</p><p>Он пристально вгляделся в лицо девушки и указал на лес:</p><p>– А ты сейчас же уходишь отсюда через лес как можно дальше. Не меняй направления, не возвращайся в Пристань Лотоса. Придумай способ, как добраться до Мэйшань и найди Яньли.</p><p>Юнру недоверчиво уставилась на Главу ордена:</p><p>– Уходить?! А как же брат и А-Чэн? Я так не могу…</p><p>Договорить девушке не удалось, довольно резко, чего не случалось ровным счётом никогда, Цзян Фэнмянь её перебил:</p><p>– Так надо! Слушай меня, как можно скорее иди в Мэйшань и найди Яньли. А-Чэна и А-Ина я отправлю следом за тобой. Вы встретитесь на месте. Ты меня поняла?</p><p>Девушка от удивления даже рот раскрыла, но всё же уверенно кивнула. Она понимала, что её гонят прочь от опасности, но не могла не спросить:</p><p>– Дядя Цзян, а как же вы и Мадам Юй? Вы тоже пойдёте с нами?</p><p>Лицо Цзян Фэнмяня на мгновение смягчилось и приняло привычное выражение. Он легко коснулся волос девушки и ответил лишь:</p><p>– Сперва я найду свою госпожу.</p><p>После недолгого молчания он добавил:</p><p>– А-Ру, с вами всё будет хорошо. Найди братьев и сестру, будьте вместе и позаботьтесь друг о друге.</p><p>Юнру почувствовала, как по её щекам катятся слёзы. Все слова, что она хотела сказать, застряли в горле. Вместо ответа девушка только кивнула головой.</p><p>Цзян Фэнмянь резко развернулся и стремительными шагами направился к Главному залу, на ходу обнажая меч.</p><p>Вдруг Юнру встрепенулась и в два прыжка догнала мужчину, вцепилась в его рукав:</p><p>– Дядя Цзян, постойте! Вода! Вода и вино!</p><p>Глава ордена с недоумением обернулся к девушке:</p><p>– Что?</p><p>– Я отравила всю воду и вино в поместье! Ни в коем случае нельзя пить из больших бочек!</p><p>Удивление на лице Цзян Фэнмяня сменилось довольной усмешкой. Он хмыкнул и спросил:</p><p>– Противоядие есть?</p><p>Девушка поспешно кивнула:</p><p>– Есть. Сахар или любая сладость в больших количествах!</p><p>– Понял, – просто ответил мужчина и осторожно высвободил свой рукав из пальцев девушки. – А теперь уходи.</p><p>Юнру до боли закусила губу, пока смотрела в спину стремительно удаляющегося Цзян Фэнмяня. Вся фигура мужчины была объята фиолетовым сиянием духовной энергии, доминантная мощь которых подавляла.</p><p>Только после того, как Глава ордена скрылся за поворотом, Юнру, более не медля ни секунды, нырнула в чёрные тени леса.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>От слёз на щеках остались мокрые дорожки, но глаза больше не щипало. Юй Цзыюань широким твёрдым шагом возвращалась к главной площади поместья. По пути она убила более дюжины адептов клана Вэнь, но даже не заметила этого. Все мысли женщины были сейчас с маленькой лодочкой, покачивающейся на волнах и речным течением относимой всё дальше от Пристани Лотоса.</p><p>«Сейчас, – тонкая улыбка коснулась губ женщины, – вы пожалеете о том, что ворвались в мой дом!» Под фиолетовым сапогом противно захлюпало, а в стороны разлетелись красные брызги, пачкая подол платья и обувь, когда Юй Цзыюань наступила в лужу крови на камнях площади.</p><p>Дом, её дом, её Пристань Лотоса! Эти псы Вэнь превратили её дом в поле боя! Устроили кровавую баню прямо с порога! Юй Цзыюань никогда их не простит!</p><p>На главной площади негде было ступить, не заляпавшись в крови. Сознание глохло от непрестанных криков боли. Даже дышать было сложно, насколько плотный запах смерти стоял вокруг.</p><p>Семь адептов Вэнь немедленно накинулись на Госпожу Пристани Лотоса, едва та появилась в поле зрения. Но Юй Цзыюань только хищно улыбнулась, а атакующих волной пурпурной энергии уже отбросило назад в гущу боя с противным звуком ломающихся костей.</p><p>Сперва кисти рук женщины, а потом и зачарованный меч ярко вспыхнули белым светом. Юй Цзыюань больше не видела смысла сдерживать собственную ярость! Сейчас каждый, кто посмеет напасть на неё, закончит свою жизнь самым болезненным из всех возможных способов! Пурпурная Паучиха вступила в бой!</p><p>Между тем адепты Цишань Вэнь либо были абсолютно лишены чувства самосохранения, либо не обладали каким-либо солидным запасом сообразительности. Они нападали на хозяйку Пристани Лотоса исправно, целыми группами и по одному. И неизменно умирали, порой даже не успев понять, как это произошло.</p><p>Цзыдянь при ней не было, верных Инь Чжу и Цзинь Чжу – тоже, однако Мадам Юй не переживала: тех, о ком болело её сердце, здесь тоже не было и быть не могло. Сыновей она отправила прочь. Почему-то даже Вэй Усянь в этот момент осознался как «сын». Мадам Юй отразила очередную не слишком продуманную атаку в собственные ноги и начисто сняла бездарю голову с плеч.</p><p>«Вэй Усянь – сын? Странно. Хм, ладно, почему бы и нет. В конце концов, это я его вырастила. Пусть этот паршивец тоже будет моим сыном», – Юй Цзыюань хмыкнула и обернулась к следующему противнику.</p><p>Да, сыновей она отослала прочь. Любимая дочка, слава богам, давно не здесь и далека от опасности. Вот только Юнру…</p><p>Мысли Юй Цзыюань прервал яростный крик адептов Цишань, решивших объединить силы и даже успевших создать атакующее заклинание. «Да как они смеют!» – на волне возмущения Юй Цзыюань сложила руки крестом на груди, а после резко их раскрыла. Послушные воле заклинательницы более сотни сгустков пурпурной энергии окружили её тело плотным коконом, а затем разлетелись в разные стороны, прошивая тела противников насквозь точно стрелы с грузами. Площадка вокруг женщины в одно мгновение расчистилась от живых и усеялась мёртвыми телами, истекающими кровью. Хищный оскал заострил и без того резкие, но неизменно привлекательные черты лица женщины.</p><p>Однако количество противников вокруг не уменьшалось. Плотным потоком заклинатели в белых мантиях с палящим солнцем всё прибывали в Пристань Лотоса с неба, по земле и воде.</p><p>«Юнру. Надо найти девчонку», – Мадам Юй глубоко выдохнула и обернулась по сторонам. Как раз вовремя, чтобы отсечь руку не слишком осмотрительного адепта Вэнь, решившего напасть на неё со спины. «Если А-Ру ещё здесь, она, скорее всего, будет у медицинского блока». Женщина решительно направилась в нужную сторону. Ей то и дело приходилось останавливаться, отбиваясь от атак со всех сторон, но шаг за шагом она приближалась к своей цели.</p><p>Однако выбраться с главной площади ей так и не дали. Юй Цзыюань окружили плотным кольцом. В тонком просвете между нападающими женщина увидела настежь распахнутые двери лаборатории и тёмные окна. Юнру здесь не было. Мадам Юй позволила себе разочарованный вздох и чуть прикрыла глаза. Со всех сторон, и даже сверху, её атаковали заклинатели Цишань Вэнь. Под ногами женщины внезапно появились тонкие лучи белых потоков энергии, переливающихся аметистовыми бликами. Они стремительно заполняли собой пока ещё свободное пространство вокруг заклинательницы и соединялись между собой дугами подобно паутине.</p><p>Кто-то рядом истошно завопил:</p><p>– «Сети Смерти» Пурпурной Паучихи! Все назад!</p><p>Но было поздно. Это было, пожалуй, одно из самых сильных заклинаний в арсенале Юй Цзыюань – секретная техника её родного ордена, передаваемая строго по женской линии, крайне сложная в использовании, так как требовала колоссальной затраты духовных сил. Далеко не каждая урождённая заклинательница клана Мэйшань Юй могла использовать технику «Сетей Смерти». Цзыюань много лет билась, пытаясь освоить эту технику, и лишь перед самым замужеством ей удалось покорить себе строптивое заклинание. Долгие годы она совершенствовала его и подгоняла под собственные возможности, поэтому сейчас использовать «Сети Смерти» было хоть и сложно, но зато не вызывало столь критичных последствий, как было в юности, когда она могла исчерпать практически весь запас духовных сил за одно-единственное заклинание.</p><p>Как только потоки духовной энергии завершили форматировать сеть, Юй Цзыюань с силой вытолкнула воздух из лёгких и широко раскрыла глаза. Тут же по «Сети Смерти» прошла рябь, завершившаяся ярким взрывом. Каждый, кого хоть как-то коснулось заклинание, почувствовал, будто в него только что ударила молния. Несколько десятков человек, кто без чувств, а кто и вовсе мёртвым, попадали на землю бесформенными кучами.</p><p>Мадам Юй с шумом наполнила грудь воздухом и встряхнула длинными волосами, прогоняя прочь внезапно навалившуюся головную боль. Это было единственным не слишком приятным последствием использования заклинания.</p><p>«Так, если Юнру в медицинском блоке нет, где же она может быть? Да и в поместье ли она ещё?». Её непременно надо найти!</p><p>Она выпроводила Юнру подальше от гадюки Ван Линцзяо, подальше от опасности, но почему-то нисколько не сомневалась в том, что девушка не воспользуется шансом: «Глупая девчонка! Надо было сразу бежать, куда глаза глядят!»</p><p>Мадам Юй тихонько хмыкнула: «Глупая, но смелая…». Женщина широкими шагами возвращалась на главное поле битвы, вспоминая удивительную способность Юнру одним словом снимать напряжение в самых сложных ситуациях.</p><p>«Надо проверить её комнату. Хотя, А-Ру – девочка умная, она сумеет о себе позаботиться», – Юй Цзыюань отсутствовала недолго, но обстановка на главной площади из сложной превратилась в критическую. Адептов Цишань Вэнь было слишком много, всё чаще предсмертные крики вырывались из глоток заклинателей в фиолетовых мантиях. Один за другим адепты Юньмэн Цзян падали мёртвыми.</p><p>Сознание Хозяйки Пристани Лотоса заволокло алой пеленой гнева. Не раздумывая, она бросилась в самую гущу боя. Меч в её руках ярко пульсировал белым светом, а в голове билась единственная мысль: «Как они посмели?! Как посмели!».</p><p>Однако, как бы не была сильна Пурпурная Паучиха, она – всего лишь живой человек, женщина, от чего очень скоро почувствовала утомление. А ведь противников не становилось меньше, и на месте одного убитого тут же появлялись двое живых.</p><p>Мадам Юй, с трудом переводя дыхание, безумными глазами оглядела красную от крови площадь. Адепты её ордена сражались смело. Сражались и умирали смело. Глаза женщины вновь обожгло слезами: «Мой дом разрушен». Она едва успела увернуться от одного клинка, как почувствовала, что бок обожгло огнём. Усталость брала своё: Юй Цзыюань не заметила атаку с фланга. Широким замахом меча она отбросила назад атакующих и выдернула меч из раны в боку. Кровь противным липким потоком струилась по ноге, наливая складки платья тяжестью.</p><p>«Фэнмянь, хорошо, что тебя здесь нет. Ты не видишь всего этого кошмара». Мадам Юй тяжело облокотилась на эфес меча, стараясь выправить дыхание. Двумя пальцами она нажала на акупунктурные точки на животе, замедляющие движение крови по телу, хотя и понимала, что так лишится львиной доли реакции и станет медлительнее. Но иначе нельзя: она может истечь кровью.</p><p>Внезапно у Главных ворот резиденции полыхнуло фиолетовым факелом духовной энергии. Юй Цзыюань недоверчиво обернулась на свет: она слишком хорошо знала сущность и структуру этой энергии, чтобы ошибиться. Действительно, Цзян Фэнмянь, окружённый ореолом яростного фиолетового сияния, ворвался на поле боя. Следом за ним, не отставая ни на шаг, двигалась его свита. С неба в самый центр площади спланировали множество заклинателей Юньмэн Цзян.</p><p>Непонятно как, но уже через мгновение Цзян Фэнмянь, откинув широким взмахом меча противников на солидное расстояние, под руку подхватил истекающую кровью жену.</p><p>– Цзыюань! Ты как?</p><p>– Зачем ты пришёл? – голос Мадам Юй прозвучал сдавленно и зло.</p><p>– Как я мог не прийти, если моя госпожа здесь? – Цзян Фэнмянь не слишком озаботился недовольством супруги, быстро глянул на повреждённый бок, и накрыл рану собственной ладонью, передавая духовные силы. – Где А-Чэн и А-Ин?</p><p>Женщина тихонько вскрикнула от боли, но всё же ответила:</p><p>– Отправила прочь из Пристани Лотоса, вниз по реке… в Мэйшань.</p><p>– Хорошо, – мужчина удовлетворённо кивнул, осматриваясь по сторонам. – Я видел А-Ру, велел уходить в том же направлении.</p><p>Мадам Юй облегчённо выдохнула.</p><p>Обстановка на поле боя несколько изменилась. Прибывшие адепты Юньмэн Цзян смогли переломить течение боя и сейчас давили оставшихся противников в сторону причала, загоняя в ловушку.</p><p>– Нельзя расслабляться, основные силы Вэнь Чао ещё не высадились на берег. Хранители все мертвы? Купол упал неожиданно.</p><p>– Сжигающий Ядра, – выдохнула Юй Цзыюань.</p><p>Она, наконец, смогла выпрямиться в полный рост. Благодаря переливанию духовных сил, рана на боку закупорилась и больше не кровоточила.</p><p>Цзян Фэнмянь сухо ответил:</p><p>– Ясно. Арсенал цел?</p><p>– Да, Инь Чжу и Цзинь Чжу, если они ещё живы, должны быть там, – Мадам Юй почему-то знала это наверняка.</p><p>Её верным служанкам не требовалось отдавать приказов: они были слишком хорошо вышколены и прекрасно знали, какие объекты стоит защищать прежде всего.</p><p>– Тогда нам надо продвигаться туда. Запасы…</p><p>Договорить Цзян Фэнмянь не успел, так как со стороны причала в Главные ворота резиденции ворвалась армия Цишань Вэнь. Высоко над их головами на парящем мече стоял Вэнь Чао:</p><p>– Вэнь Чжулю, убей и принеси мне головы Главы Ордена Цзян и Пурпурной Паучихи!</p><p>Весь его вид и даже голос были пропитаны ядом, настолько его переполняла злоба и ненависть. Вэнь Чао слишком много людей потерял в этой осаде. Ему предстоит привезти отцу в Безночный город тела Цзян Фэнмяня и Юй Цзыюань, чтобы хоть как-то оправдать колоссальные жертвы среди адептов Цишань Вэнь.</p><p>Темная тень стремительно спланировала вниз и соскочила с меча. Тут же за спиной Вэнь Чжулю столпились более трёх десятков адептов в бело-огненных мантиях.</p><p>Мечи в руках главной четы клана Цзян не дрогнули. Против них выступил сильный противник, но Пристань Лотоса всегда славилась выносливостью. Юй Цзыюань и Цзян Фэнмянь обменялись лишь мимолётными взглядами и встали спина к спине.</p><p>Цзян Фэнмянь хотел бы защитить супругу, увести её подальше от сражения, закрыть в безопасном месте и больше никогда не подвергать опасности. Однако Юй Цзыюань была, прежде всего, одной из самых сильных заклинательниц своего времени, серьёзным союзником и надёжной опорой. Цзян Фэнмянь никогда бы не смог оскорбить супругу трусливым предложением спасаться бегством. Но пока жив, он всё равно попытается уберечь любимую женщину и отвести от неё основной напор.</p><p>На них напали сразу со всех сторон. Даже не волнами, а просто кучей. Заклинатели клана Вэнь атаковали не раздумывая, били наотмашь, не заботясь, попадут в противников или в союзников. Вэнь Чжулю в общей свалке не участвовал, но зато то в одном месте, то в другом наносил сильные и молниеносные удары, пользуясь адептами Цишань Вэнь точно живым щитом против мощных заклинаний Главы ордена и Пурпурной Паучихи.</p><p>Юй Цзыюань вступила в эту схватку уже очень истощённой, а потому всё чаще пропускала удары. И если обычные атаки для главной четы клана Цзян не представляли особой угрозы, коварные удары Сжигающего Ядра были смертельно опасны. Вскоре Цзян Фэнмяня и Юй Цзыюань оттеснили к лестнице Главного зала резиденции. Глава ордена раз за разом заслонял собственным телом жену, отражая удары, предназначавшиеся ей.</p><p>Сейчас они оба, тяжело дыша, стояли на первых ступенях лестницы в Главный зал. Плотным кольцом на расстоянии полутора чжанов теснились заклинатели Цишань Вэнь.</p><p>Над площадью разнёсся яростный крик «Убить их!», и адепты кинулись в атаку. Широкой дугой и потоком духовной энергии Цзян Фэнмянь откинул тех, кто нападал на них сверху и спереди. Юй Цзыюань раскинула руки в стороны и выпустила сгустки пурпурной энергии из ладоней, защищая их от атак с флангов, но тут же удивлённо охнула. Прямо к ней неумолимо приближалась объятая алыми потоками духовных сил раскрытая ладонь Вэнь Чжулю. Защититься от этой атаки Пурпурная Паучиха уже не могла. Женщина уже смирилась с собственной смертью, как вдруг её с силой отдёрнули назад: Цзян Фэнмянь заслонил собой жену, подставляясь грудью под удар Сжигающего Ядра.</p><p>От резкой боли, будто из него выбили дух, Цзян Фэнмянь не смог сдержать мучительного вопля. Этим криком Юй Цзыюань оглушило. Она словно во сне наблюдала, как глаза её любимого супруга закатились, как он смял в кулаке мантию на своей груди, обмяк и скатился вниз по лестнице, оставшись лежать неподвижно.</p><p>Пучина боли и отчаяния охватила всё существо Юй Цзыюань. Накрыла с головой, лишила дыхания и способности здраво мыслить. С гортанным яростным рыком она кинулась к телу мужа, отпихивая всех со своего пути. Упала на колени и вцепилась в плечо Цзян Фэнмяня:</p><p>– Фэнмянь! Фэнмянь, очнись! Слышишь, очнись!</p><p>Слёзы градом лились из её глаз, светлыми полосками очищая пыльное и измазанное кровью лицо. Слова вырывались то шёпотом, то криком. Она всё звала и звала мужчину, не желая осознавать, что больше никогда не сможет заглянуть в его глаза, почувствовать теплоту его рук.</p><p>– Очнись! Фэнмянь! Никогда не прощу тебя, если ты сейчас же не очнёшься!</p><p>Каждая фраза звучала болью и наполняла тело заклинательницы отчаянным сиянием духовной энергии, столь яркой, что многие адепты клана Вэнь, столпившиеся вокруг поверженных противников, были вынуждены зажмурить глаза.</p><p>Через некоторое время и бессчётное количество безуспешных попыток дозваться мужа, с мрачной решимостью, лишь частично осознанной, а больше руководимой инстинктивным желанием отомстить, Юй Цзыюань медленно поднялась с колен. Ничто в её образе даже отдалённо не напоминало величественную хозяйку Пристани Лотоса. Сейчас перед противниками предстала яростная фурия, злобный дух, пропитанный горем и тоской. Женщина в бешеном прыжке кинулась в толпу заклинателей Цишань Вэнь, выхватила у кого-то из рук меч (свой она давно потеряла в бою), резко развернулась и в два широких движения оказалась возле Вэнь Чжулю.</p><p>В свирепом раже Юй Цзыюань вновь и вновь заносила меч для атаки, оглушая Сжигающего Ядра яростным напором. В каком-то исступлении она творила то, что противоречило не просто возможностям её тела, но самим законам мира заклинателей. Когда-то яркое чистое сияние духовных сил, аметистово-белое с пурпурными переливами, сейчас наполнилось чёрными всполохами тёмных материй. В глазах буйствовало безумие, последние капли сознания покинули женщину.</p><p>Вэнь Чжулю старался уклониться от стремительных атак, но очень скоро понял, что предсказать действия обезумевшей от горя женщины невозможно. Раз за разом он пропускал атаки, пару раз был вынужден останавливать меч голыми руками, и отступал всё выше по лестнице.</p><p>Последняя ступенька перед входом в Главный зал осталась позади. Теперь Юй Цзыюань уже не сдерживала невыгодная атакующая позиция. Она выбросила левой рукой пучок духовных сил и снизу вверх резко рубанула мечом. Вэнь Чжулю едва смог уклониться от подобной атаки. Он прыгнул высоко вверх, но приземлился прямиком на переливающееся зловещими чёрными бликами лезвие. Плечо, спину и поясницу обожгло одновременно холодом и жаром, из горла вырвался дикий рык боли. Вэнь Чжулю закашлялся и упал на одно колено перед противником.</p><p>Мадам Юй занесла клинок высоко над головой, намереваясь одним движением отсечь Сжигающему Ядра голову. Однако в этот самым момент она с удивлением увидела торчащую рукоять меча из собственной груди. Кровь тонкими струйками потекла из уголков её губ, выдох вырвался кровавым кашлем, руки ослабли и безвольно повисли вдоль тела. Юй Цзыюань перевела совершенно стеклянный взгляд на человека, скрывающегося в тени Главного зала резиденции.</p><p>Хищно посмеиваясь, Вэнь Чао выступил из дверей. Его ладони всё ещё держали печать призыва духовных сил, а взгляд кричал ликованием.</p><p>– Что ж, Госпожа Юй, я оказал вам честь, убив собственными руками!</p><p>Тут же с разных концов площади донеслось восхваляющее:</p><p>– Выдающаяся победа Второго молодого господина Вэнь останется в веках! Своим мечом он сразил Пурпурную Паучиху! Вечная Слава!</p><p>Вэнь Чао высоко закинул голову и громко рассмеялся, хлопнув в ладоши:</p><p>– Надеюсь, вы ещё с нами, Госпожа Юй, так как я хотел бы поблагодарить вас за гостеприимство в отношении моей ненаглядной Линцзяо?</p><p>Взгляд его стал жестоким и колючим. Он отвесил Мадам Юй звонкую пощёчину, которую она даже не почувствовала, но от которой тут же повалилась спиной на каменный пол. Меч в её груди с противным хлюпающим звуком выскользнул наружу.</p><p>Вэнь Чао шагнул к Мадам Юй, потянул за эфес клинка и брезгливым движением смахнул кровь с лезвия:</p><p>– Высокомерие клана Цзян не знает границ. Неудивительно, что ваши адепты столь бесцеремонны и нахальны. Хотя о чём это я? – Он злобно оскалился. – Какое воспитание могут дать преступное попустительство и разнузданная жизнь самого Главы ордена? Хех, Мадам Юй, вам, должно быть, было невыносимо все эти годы терпеть под боком бастардов Цзян Фэнмяня.</p><p>Мужчина помолчал немного, а после присел на корточки возле Юй Цзыюань и ласково коснулся её щеки:</p><p>– Всё ещё дышишь? Сильная. Красивая. Если бы ты пришла ко мне, я бы одарил тебя лаской и осыпал почестями.</p><p>Черты лица женщины неуловимо изменились, выражая крайнюю степень брезгливости. Она отпрянула всем телом от ненавистной руки.</p><p>– Не хочешь? Ну как знаешь. За свою непомерную гордыню и глупость ты и весь твой орден будете уничтожены. А твоё тело и тело Цзян Фэнмяня я преподнесу отцу в качестве трофея!</p><p>Юй Цзыюань сжала в руке рукоять меча с такой силой, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Из последних сил она перевернулась на бок и широко рубанула клинком прямо по ногам Вэнь Чао. Достигни удар цели, лодыжки были бы начисто отсечены от тела. Однако в последний момент Вэнь Чжулю оттолкнул Вэнь Чао назад и выбил из рук Юй Цзыюань меч. Тот с громким звоном полетел вниз по ступеням лестницы.</p><p>– АХ ТЫ ТВАРЬ! ДА КАК ТЫ СМЕЕШЬ! – взревел Вэнь Чао и мощным пинком спихнул практически безжизненное тело женщины вниз, вслед за мечом.</p><p>Пересчитав все ступеньки, Юй Цзыюань с противным чвакающим звуком упала рядом с телом Цзян Фэнмяня и содрогнулась в диком приступе кровавого кашля. Кровь ритмом сердца выбивалась из дыры в груди, заливая платье. Непонятно, откуда появились силы, но, едва организм справился с кашлем, Юй Цзыюань смогла дотянуться до тела мужа и даже переползти ближе, припав к его груди. Собственного дыхания у неё уже почти не было, возможно именно поэтому она услышала пусть слабое, но чёткое биение сердца Цзян Фэнмяня.</p><p>Волна ослепительного счастья затопила всё существо женщины: «ОН ЖИВ!». Дрожащими пальцами, алыми от крови, она коснулась лица и губ мужа, на последнем дыхании прошептав:</p><p>– Твоё сердце бьется. Дыши, мой возлюбленный Лотос. Только выживи…</p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> В главе использованы цитаты новеллы «Магистр дьявольского культа», автор Мосян Тунсю. Главы 57-58; из дунхуа – 10, 11 серии; CD-драмы (12 серия 2 сезона). Перевод команды YouNet Translate.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2">[2]</a> Думаю, читателям покажется, что Юнру рассуждает как хладнокровный убийца. Однако героиня – не убийца, а лекарь. Она только хочет защитить родных, но опасных знаний в её руках слишком много. Любое лекарство в больших дозах – яд. Это, к сожалению, проблема всякого медика, что в древности, что сейчас. Одно опрометчивое решение – и человек расстанется с жизнью. Представьте, как страшно молодой девушке чувствовать на себе подобный груз.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref3" id="_ftn3" name="_ftn3">[3]</a> 1 чжан равен 3,2 м.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref4" id="_ftn4" name="_ftn4">[4]</a> Цзян Ваньинь – взрослое (полное) имя Цзян Чэна. Читатели это ещё помнят?</p><p><a href="#_ftnref5" id="_ftn5" name="_ftn5">[5]</a> <strong>Джонка</strong> — традиционное китайское парусное судно для плавания по рекам и вблизи морского побережья.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref6" id="_ftn6" name="_ftn6">[6]</a> <strong>Жэнь</strong> - мера длины, равная около 2,5 м.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref7" id="_ftn7" name="_ftn7">[7]</a> 1 чи = 24-27 см.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Глава 21. Великая жертва. Омут боли. Часть первая</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a>В груди болело так, что терпеть было практически невозможно. Казалось, тысячи раскалённых иглы воткнули в тело. Воткнули и посыпают сверху горячими углями. Лёгкие жгло отсутствием воздуха, но вдохнуть не было никакой возможности. Точно плотными цепями сковало грудь.</p><p>Цзян Фэнмянь закашлялся. Застоявшаяся тёмная кровь с харканьем вышла из горла. Теперь получилось глотнуть воздуха, но внутри мгновенно отозвалось режущей болью, настолько сильной, что её тут же захотелось задавить глубже, чтобы не чувствовать.</p><p>Слабая рука плохо слушалась команд, но всё же легка на грудь. Однако вместо ткани мантии ладонь ощутила мягкость. Пальцы по инерции сжались плотнее, захватили шёлк и погрузились в него. Ощущения были смутно знакомы, оттого захотелось убедиться. Цзян Фэнмянь с трудом открыл глаза.</p><p>Там, где сердце, разливалось тепло… Юй Цзыюань!</p><p>Лицо её окрасилось неровными мазками крови, глаза были плотно сомкнуты.</p><p>Юй Цзыюань!!</p><p>Цзян Фэнмяня пробрало крупной дрожью. Хозяйка Пристани Лотоса, возлюбленная супруга, воительница, припала к его груди, стискивала в пальцах отвороты мантии, словно из последних сил пыталась привести его в чувства, и улыбалась бледными бескровными губами.</p><p>ЮЙ ЦЗЫЮАНЬ!!</p><p>Всё существо мужчины вздрогнуло от страшной картины: он всё ещё чувствует тепло её тела! Так почему в любимых чертах нет ни капли жизни?!</p><p>Внезапно над головой раздался гортанный смех с долей удивления:</p><p>– О, жив-таки! Замечательно. Связать его и нанести лечебные мази на раны! Живым он отцу понравится больше!</p><p>Цзян Фэнмянь не видел и не чувствовал ничего вокруг, кроме лица Юй Цзыюань и мягкости тяжёлой волны волос.</p><p>Внезапно её тело дернулось, чуть отстранилось и начало медленно подниматься.</p><p>«НЕТ! НЕЛЬЗЯ! НЕ ПРИКАСАЙТЕСЬ К НЕЙ! ОНА МОЯ!»</p><p>Её собираются отнять!!</p><p>Мужчина хотел закричать, но вместо крика из горла вырвался лишь хрип. Он хотел оттолкнуть прочь всех лишних, но только рук у него было всего две, и обеими он изо всех имеющихся сил схватился за любимую ношу, тяжесть, греющую его душу.</p><p>«НЕ ОТДАМ! НЕ ОТПУЩУ! НИ ЗА ЧТО!»</p><p>Пальцы намертво вцепились в голову жены, прижали крепче к груди, да так сильно, словно хотели её спрятать за собственными рёбрами, там, где сейчас нестерпимо жжётся и колется пустотой.</p><p>Сопротивление вдруг исчезло, но над головой вновь раздалось:</p><p>– Господин, он не желает отпускать тело Пурпурной Паучихи.</p><p>– А? Что за ерунда. Он же едва жив! Снимите её тело, но осторожно: она тоже подарок отцу.</p><p>Цзян Фэнмянь плотнее обнял руками жену.</p><p>Спрятать, укрыть, защитить.</p><p>К ладони прижалось что-то твёрдое и гладкое.</p><p>Послышались тяжелые шаги и голос, пропитанный ехидством:</p><p>– Хотя, для подарка хватит и её головы. Если не выпустит тело, отсеките ей голову.</p><p>То ли рык, то ли рёв, то ли стон, но чёткий и ясный, вырвался из пылающей гортани:</p><p>– НЕТ!</p><p>– Тогда немедленно отпустите её, Глава Ордена Цзян! – тут же раздалось в ответ.</p><p>Тело Юй Цзыюань вновь потянули отнять у него. Пока руки Цзян Фэнмяня ослабляли хватку, он чувствовал, как вместе с теплом его сердце раскалывается на мельчайшие осколки. Тяжёлые пряди волос скользнули между пальцами в последней ласке.</p><p>Её забрали.</p><p>Но ладонь по-прежнему сжимала что-то твёрдое, гладкое и чуть согретое любимым теплом.</p><p>Послышались торопливые шаги:</p><p>– Господин, последнее сопротивление подавлено. Какие будут приказания?</p><p>– Хорошо, – довольное хмыканье Вэнь Чао резануло по нервам. – Сожгите мёртвые тела. Потушите пожары. Сделайте ревизию потерь и готовьте Пристань Лотоса к перестройке в Надзирательный пункт.</p><p>– Да, господин.</p><p>Мир перед глазами Цзян Фэнмяня померк.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Юноши долго бесновались, но выбраться из крепкого захвата Цзыдяня не выходило. Плеть почти врезалась в их плоть, а лодку быстрым течением уносило от Пристани Лотоса всё дальше.</p><p>Совсем недавно тело Вэй Усяня выдержало несколько десятков ударов плетью. Мадам Юй заявила, что после избиения Цзыдянем Вэй Усянь не сможет встать на ноги и через месяц, но парень уже сейчас замечал, что никаких затруднений при движении не испытывает. Осталась лишь жгучая, жалящая боль в тех местах, куда пришлись удары плети. Была ли тому причиной помощь Вэй Юнру, или же Мадам Юй в наказании всё же сдерживала руку, Вэй Усянь был благодарен им обеим в равной степени.</p><p>Рана Цзян Чэна после удара Сжигающего Ядра тоже наверняка его беспокоила, но тот, словно взбесившийся безумец, беспрестанно рычал, пытаясь выбраться из пут:</p><p>– Пусти! Пусти! Сейчас же отпусти! Ну же!</p><p>Сперва Вэй Усянь попытался успокоить названого брата, вернуть ему способность здраво мыслить, но в ответ на него наорали. Вэй Усянь и сам понимал, что сейчас успокоиться не получится, но кто-то из них двоих должен был оставаться в трезвом уме. Им надо выполнить поручение Мадам Юй: найти Цзян Яньли.</p><p>«Но прежде, – подумал Вэй Усянь, – надо как-то отыскать Аи».</p><p>– Цзыдянь, раз ты признала меня своим хозяином, почему не слушаешься приказов? Пусти меня немедленно! – Цзян Чэн упёрся ногами в борт лодки, а спиной прижался плетью к противоположному борту. Парень прикладывал настолько много сил, что их маленькая лодка едва не переворачивалась на воде.</p><p>– Цзян Чэн, погоди, успокойся немного, – Вэй Усянь расставил ноги широко по сторонам, пытаясь выровнять опасно накренившееся судно, и продолжил, – мне надо кое-что спросить.</p><p>Цзян Чэн бросил на брата хмурый взгляд исподлобья, но раскачивать лодку всё же перестал.</p><p>– Я уверен, что сестрёнка выбралась из Пристани Лотоса, но только другим путём. Как думаешь, где её лучше искать?</p><p>Недовольный взгляд обжёг искрой ненависти, Цзян Чэн выкрикнул:</p><p>– Мне почём знать?! Какое мне дело, выбралась она из поместья или нет?</p><p>– ЦЗЯН ЧЭН! – Вэй Усянь с силой боднул головой названого брата в повреждённое плечо, отчего тот тут же гневно зашипел.</p><p>Вэй Усянь медленно выдохнул, выпуская пар, а после уже спокойнее добавил:</p><p>– Это моя сестра, это Аи! Нам надо её найти, прежде чем идти в Мэйшань.</p><p>Его тут же перебили:</p><p>– Я не пойду ни в какой Мэйшань! Мне надо вернуться обратно!</p><p>Спорить с обезумевшим от горя Цзян Чэном было бесполезно. Вэй Усянь замолчал и принялся до рези в глазах вглядываться в ночь, надеясь увидеть ещё одну лодку с Вэй Юнру на борту. Однако с каждой минутой надежда на то, что он вскоре увидит сестру, таяла.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Неизвестно, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем Цзыдянь отпустила их. В один момент она просто превратилась в серебристое кольцо на пальце Цзян Чэна. Оковы были сняты.</p><p>Когда плеть ослабла, не сговариваясь, парни направили лодку к берегу. Не имея вёсел, они вынуждены были грести руками против течения.</p><p>У самого берега росла раскидистая ива, корнями уходящая в прибрежный ил. Её мощный ствол склонялся над водой, ветви погружались в воду. Вэй Усянь тут же узнал это дерево. Они частенько забирались по стволу на самую верхушку и ловили рыбу в реке. До Пристани Лотоса отсюда было не больше часа размеренного шага.</p><p>– Приплыли, Цзян Чэн, – Вэй Усянь уверенно соскочил на берег и подтянул лодку под раскидистую крону.</p><p>Последние несколько минут Цзян Чэн вёл себя странно спокойно, а сейчас вовсе застыл, рассматривая кольцо Цзыдянь на пальце.</p><p>– Цзян Чэн, что такое?</p><p>– Слушай... – тело парня била крупная дрожь, – как думаешь, в каком случае Цзыдянь сама по себе ослабляет оковы?</p><p>Вэй Усянь поёжился неприятным предчувствием, но ответил брату как можно спокойнее:</p><p>– Я не знаю. Давай, выходи на берег.</p><p>– Хорошо… – Цзян Чэн ухватился за протянутую Вэй Усянем руку.</p><p>В этот момент гладь реки пошла рябью дождя. Не успели юноши сделать и пары вдохов, как первые капли превратились в тонкие струи. Дождь покрывал влагой лица и забирался под одежду неприятным ознобом.</p><p>Цзян Чэн поднял лицо и с недоумением взглянул на ночное небо, словно не понимал, почему вдруг тишина ночи наполнилась шелестом дождя. Он постоял так совсем немного и перевёл абсолютно стеклянный взгляд на плакучую иву, в тени которой они только что спрятали лодку.</p><p>– Цзян Чэн, нам надо…</p><p>Договорить Вэй Усянь не успел – Цзян Чэн прямо с места рванул в обратную сторону, прямиком к Пристани Лотоса.</p><p>Вэй Усянь в замешательстве замер, а после метнулся вслед за братом, схватил его за плечо:</p><p>– Цзян Чэн, что ты делаешь?! Не смей возвращаться!</p><p>Цзян Чэн стряхнул его руку:</p><p>– Не возвращаться?! Ты серьезно? Моя мать и Вэй Аи остались в Пристани Лотоса... Как мы можем уйти вот так? Куда я могу пойти, если оставлю их сейчас?!</p><p>Парень вновь ринулся к дому, но Вэй Усянь обхватил его обеими руками поперёк груди, не пуская от себя:</p><p>– Цзян Чэн! Стой, послушай меня!</p><p>– Нет… Я… я должен вернуться, – воздух выбивался из лёгких влажным дыханием то ли со слезами, то ли с криком.</p><p>– Цзян Чэн, нам нельзя назад! – Вэй Усянь плотнее сцепил руки, удерживая обезумевшего от горя парня. – Там всё ещё эти псы из клана Вэнь, если вернёмся, всё одно – умрём. И тогда Мадам Юй напрасно рисковала собой, пытаясь спасти нас.</p><p>Цзян Чэн прокричал:</p><p>– Ну и пусть! Если боишься смерти, так сгинь с глаз и не стой на пути!</p><p>В глазах противно защипало, а виски сдавило пульсирующей болью осознания собственной беспомощности, но Вэй Усянь всё равно не мог позволить Цзян Чэну опрометчиво кинуться в бой с неравным по силам противником.</p><p>– Я знаю, что ты хочешь отомстить, – он крепко зажмурился и уткнулся лбом в затылок Цзян Чэна. – Поверь, я хочу того же не меньше тебя! Но только сейчас не лучшее время для этого. Ты забыл, что сказала Мадам Юй?!</p><p>Этими словами Цзян Чэна будто приморозило, он застыл на месте, тяжело переводя дыхание. Вэй Усянь с подозрением глянул на присмиревшего названого брата и медленно выпустил его из захвата:</p><p>– Цзян Чэн, отомстить никогда не поздно. Мы непременно вернём этот долг псам клана Вэнь в десятикратном размере.</p><p>Цзян Чэн внезапно развернулся лицом к Вэй Усяню и с размаха впечатал кулак в его лицо. Рука парня не была наполнена духовными силами, но удар всё равно был столь яростен, что Вэй Усянь едва удержался на ногах и был вынужден отступить на пару шагов назад.</p><p>В бешенстве Цзян Чэн заорал на него:</p><p>–  Что означает это твоё «не сейчас»? Хватит с меня – убирайся! Пошёл прочь!</p><p>– Мадам Юй велела мне позаботиться о тебе и следить, чтобы с тобой ничего не случилось! – Вэй Усянь в ответ прикрикнул на Цзян Чэна и вновь встал ровно перед ним, готовый принять его гнев на себя.</p><p>Цзян Чэн же быстро преодолел расстояние, разделяющее их, и вновь замахнулся ударить:</p><p>– Замолчи!</p><p>На этот раз Вэй Усянь был готов, а потому легко отбил атаку:</p><p>– Цзян Чэн! Погоди, послушай меня …</p><p>Ударить не получилось, потому Цзян Чэн сильно толкнул брата:</p><p>– Заткнись немедленно! Не желаю ничего слышать!</p><p>Вэй Усянь улетел в кусты, а Цзян Чэн навалился сверху, вновь ударил по лицу, схватил его за воротник и встряхнул:</p><p>– Почему?! Почему?! Просто почему?! Ты счастлив?! Доволен?!</p><p>Глаза его налились кровью, а руки сомкнулись на шее Вэй Усяня.</p><p>– Ты и твоя сестра…</p><p>От горя и ярости рассудок Цзян Чэна помутился. Он не контролировал свою силу. Вэй Усянь потянул его за запястье:</p><p>– Цзян Чэн…</p><p>Всё так же прижимая Вэй Усяня к земле, Цзян Чэн взревел:</p><p>– Мы дали вам семью, дом, а вы всё уничтожили! Зачем вы появились в нашей жизни?! От вас одни беды!! Если бы не вы, всего этого бы не случилось!! Сколько ещё нужно повторять, чтобы ты не вляпывался в неприятности! Не нагнетал! Тебе правда так сильно хочется поиграть в героя?! А ты хоть видел, что происходит, когда ты корчишь из себя спасителя? А?! Счастлив теперь?!</p><p>Дождь с неба лился плотным потоком, остужая землю вокруг, но между двумя фигурами, застывшими на земле, клубился пар. Цзян Чэн всё кричал на названого брата, сжимая ладони на его шее сильнее:</p><p>– Что вам стоило сидеть в Цишань тихо?! Зачем ты полез на рожон на горе Муси? Почему сейчас мы все должны умирать из-за вас?! Ничего бы не случилось, если бы ты не выделывался! И с сестрицей твоей тоже ничего бы не случилось, даже окажись она у Вэнь Чао!! Что вам стоило уступить его приказам?! Да лучше бы вы там оба умерли, ведь тогда мой орден был бы цел!!</p><p>Вэй Усянь побагровел и крикнул:</p><p>– Цзян Чэн!</p><p>Хватка на его шее вдруг ослабла. Цзян Чэн гневно смотрел на Вэй Усяня. Мгновение раньше горящие лютой ненавистью и безумием глаза наполнились слезами. Они струились по его щекам, а из горла вырвался надрывный крик, перешедший в болезненное рыдание. </p><p>Сквозь слёзы Цзян Чэн пробормотал:</p><p>– Я хочу, чтобы всего этого никогда не случалось, чтобы мои родители были рядом, а Пристань Лотоса вновь была полна жизни… Мне нужны мои мать и отец…</p><p>Он просил за своих родных, за орден и друзей, вываливая на Вэй Усяня неподъёмный груз ответственности и виня близнецов во всех бедах. Вэй Усянь тоже не смог сдержать слез, как не смог ничего противопоставить правде, пусть даже столь жестоко высказанной. Невозможность изменить ситуацию разъедала изнутри, ему хотелось повернуть время вспять и вновь вернуться в «Воспитательный лагерь», может тогда ему удалось бы изменить столь печальное будущее своего ордена?</p><p>В глубине души Цзян Чэн прекрасно понимал, что произошедшее в Цишань и на горе Муси было лишь предлогом, и клан Вэнь рано или поздно всё равно нашел бы причину напасть на Орден Юньмэн Цзян.</p><p>С другой стороны, ему казалось, что не случись в их жизни близнецов Вэй, судьба его семьи сложилась бы совершенно иначе, без взаимных упрёков родителей и чувства собственной ничтожности по сравнению с названым братом.</p><p>Однако в том, что рано или поздно клан Вэнь из Безночного города захочет подмять под себя все остальные ордена, сомневаться не приходилось. Тем не менее, уверял себя Цзян Чэн, всё разрешилось бы не так быстро. Возможно, появился бы способ как-то изменить происходящее, повлиять на события. Именно эта мучительная мысль наполняла его сердце ненавистью и гневом. И, не находя выхода, эти чувства снедали его изнутри.</p><p>Они долго сидели в траве, плача и глядя друг на друга. Слишком устав и обессилев от слез, Цзян Чэн повалился на грудь брата, а после перекатился на землю, подставив лицо холодным струям дождя. Ему хотелось надеяться, что происходящее – всего лишь кошмарный сон, что он вот-вот проснётся отдохнувшим в собственной комнате в Пристани Лотоса. Его отец будет начищать меч в главном зале. Мать снова начнёт злиться и жаловаться, отчитывая Вэй Усяня за его смешные подмигивания. Вэй Аи, как обычно, будет над чем-то колдовать в своей лаборатории, изредка ворча на адептов ордена, отвлекающих её от исследований царапинами и мелкими ранениями. Сестра на кухне будет ломать голову над тем, что сегодня приготовить. Его шиди откажутся как следует заниматься на уроках и примутся валять дурака. В общем, мир Пристани Лотоса вновь наполнят веселый смех и пьянящий аромат цветов.</p><p>Первым пошевелился Вэй Усянь. Он смог подняться, упершись ладонями о колени, и проговорил хрипло:</p><p>– Пойдем.</p><p>Цзян Чэн не двигался, не желая выбираться из сладкой иллюзии. Вэй Усянь потряс его и повторил:</p><p>– Поднимайся, надо двигаться.</p><p>Цзян Чэн поднял вмиг потяжелевшие веки и безразлично спросил:</p><p>– Куда?</p><p>У него пересохло в горле, а реальный мир был чёрен не только мраком ночи и шумом дождя, но и сознанием кошмара событий.</p><p>– Мадам Юй велела найти шицзе, – Вэй Усянь тяжело поднялся на ноги, даже не подумав отряхнуться от налипших листьев, и протянул руку брату. – Надо идти в Орден Мэйшань Юй, предупредить всех. К тому же здесь нельзя оставаться.</p><p>Цзян Чэн отмахнулся от протянутой руки и медленно поднялся на ноги.</p><p>Они пешком двинулись в сторону Мэйшань, из последних сил преодолевая этот путь. Шагали тяжело, словно были обременены огромным грузом.</p><p>На рассвете через пустынные поля они вышли к маленькой деревне. Вэй Усянь посмотрел на Цзян Чэна и, увидев, что тот устал и явно не желал двигаться, предложил:</p><p>– Давай остановимся ненадолго. Надо отдохнуть и восстановить силы.</p><p>В одеждах Вэй Усяня всегда были припрятаны деньги, и теперь это сослужило хорошую службу. Он протянул деньги Цзян Чэну:</p><p>– Вот, тут немного, но хватит купить еду на дорогу.</p><p>Цзян Чэн никак не реагировал, потому Вэй Усянь почти насильно сунул деньги в его ладонь:</p><p>– Держи, купи съестных припасов. Выбирай высушенные или вяленые овощи и закуски, чтобы можно было есть в пути. Дорога в Мэйшань займёт несколько дней, нужно лишь остерегаться дозорных псов Вэнь, мы очень скоро сможем встретиться с шицзе.</p><p>Цзян Чэн скорее рефлекторно, чем осознанно, сжал деньги в кулаке и только после этого поднял стеклянный взгляд на брата:</p><p>– Ты куда?</p><p>– Жди меня здесь и никуда не уходи. Я отлучусь на несколько часов: найду Аи.</p><p>Сердце Вэй Усяня было не на месте. За ночь пути он весь извёлся, практически поминутно оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках хотя бы какого-нибудь следа Вэй Юнру. Однако ночь выдалась на редкость тёмной. Дальше пары чжанов ничего было не разглядеть. Он хотел бы вернуться к Пристани Лотоса поискать сестру, но неустойчивое сомнамбулическое состояние Цзян Чэна не оставляло ему выбора. Тот мог сорваться в любой момент, опрометчиво кинуться в бой или нарваться на другие неприятности.</p><p>Сейчас, когда небо быстро светлело на востоке, а вокруг появились люди, волнение за состояние названого брата немного отступило. Цзян Чэн от усталости едва стоял на ногах и выглядел так, будто в любой момент грохнется в обморок. Он всё ещё не сводил глаз с Вэй Усяня, однако даже тени вопроса или беспокойства в этом взгляде не было. Всё же Вэй Усянь посчитал нужным пояснить:</p><p>– Аи непременно нашла способ выбраться из поместья. На реке мы её не видели, а значит, она ушла по суше, то есть через лес. Я хочу вернуться и поискать её следы, – парень чуть помолчал и добавил. – Купи еды на всех. Поешь сам и отдохни, наберись сил. Слышишь меня? Я найду Аи, и мы двинемся в путь.</p><p>Цзян Чэн никак не отреагировал, только скользнул вниз по стене дома и уселся прямо на землю. Сейчас наследник великого Ордена Юньмэн Цзян выглядел потерянным и беспомощным, совсем ребёнком. Сердце Вэй Усяня болезненно сжалось. Он опустился на корточки рядом и сжал руками плечи брата, делясь уверенностью:</p><p>– В Пристань Лотоса мы рано или поздно вернёмся. Но не сейчас. Мадам Юй отвлекла опасность на себя, чтобы дать тебе возможность спастись. Она так сильна… – он помолчал немного и продолжил. – И дядя Цзян тоже очень силён! Дядя Цзян ведь вернулся вчера! С ними ничего не случится! Уверен, сейчас они тоже отступили из резиденции ордена, перевести дыхание и набраться сил. Потому нам надо выполнить указание Мадам Юй и идти в Мэйшань.</p><p>Вэй Усянь заглянул брату в глаза:</p><p>– Цзян Чэн, если ты сейчас вернёшься назад, тебя ждёт смерть, тогда все их старания пойдут прахом. Посиди тут. Отдохни. Больше не порывайся убежать. Я вернусь с Аи, и мы продолжим наш путь все вместе.</p><p>Он ненадолго замолчал, поднялся на ноги и начал стягивать с себя фиолетовую верхнюю мантию Юньмэн Цзян, практически сплошь перепачканную кровью. Вэй Усянь бережно свернул мантию в тугой сверток и засунул за пазуху:</p><p>– Цзян Чэн, когда пойдешь за едой, тоже сними орденскую мантию. Она сейчас слишком заметна, да и пятна крови будут привлекать ненужное внимание. Позднее мы постираем и починим одежды, но сейчас носить их слишком опасно, понимаешь меня?</p><p>Цзян Чэн наблюдал за действиями брата с отсутствующим видом, но в глазах его в этот момент блеснуло острым, подозрительно похожим на гнев. Вэй Усянь тяжело вздохнул, надеясь, что его слова всё-таки не проигнорируют, ещё не раз повторил, чтобы Цзян Чэн никуда не уходил из деревни, и, наконец, бесшумно скользнул назад в лес.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Сколько он просидел на голой земле, продрогший насквозь в мокрой после дождя одежде, Цзян Чэн не знал. Но только собственная тень сперва вытянулась, а после уменьшилась практически под самые ноги. Он сгорбился, остановив немигающий взгляд на кольце Цзыдянь. Голова раскалывалась, продутая холодным ночным ветром. Он был взволнован и напуган неизвестностью, но ещё больше сердце болело беспокойством за мать и яростью на всех, кто носил мантии с палящим солнцем.</p><p>Пустой со вчерашнего дня желудок напомнил о себе весьма недвусмысленным образом, а голова начала кружиться от слабости. Цзян Чэн с трудом поднялся на ноги и побрёл в сторону весёлых голосов жителей деревни.</p><p>Блуждал он недолго, накупив всякой снеди у первого же попавшегося лавочника. Не торговался вовсе и оставил тому все деньги, какие у него были.</p><p>Когда удалось промочить горло и закинуть в желудок немного еды, голова, наконец, прояснилась, но тут же отвесила увесистый подзатыльник воспоминаниями прошлой ночи. Картинки были столь яркими, что Цзян Чэн задохнулся и тяжело привалился к стене дома.</p><p>– Орден Юньмэн Цзян? Разве это не самый крупный орден заклинателей во владениях царств Цзин и Чу?</p><p>– Да. Но каким бы крупным он не был, всё же солнце затмить не смог.</p><p>Цзян Чэн встрепенулся и посмотрел в сторону голосов. Пять человек в одеяниях странствующих заклинателей без орденских отличий стояли возле высокой доски для объявлений. Под небольшим навесом, спасающим бумагу от дождя, было закреплено четыре крупных свитка с изображением Цзян Яньли, Вэй Усяня, Вэй Юнру и самого Цзян Чэна. Каждый свиток был подписан крупными буквами с призывом оказать помощь Верховному ордену заклинателей Цишань Вэнь в поисках сбежавших предателей, адептов бывшего Ордена Юньмэн Цзян.</p><p>Мужчина среднего возраста и весьма крепкого телосложения, с мечом за спиной, досадливо покачал головой, рассматривая плакаты:</p><p>– Совсем дети… Кого же они могли предать, интересно?</p><p>– Да уж, – другой заклинатель указал на надпись. – Посмотри, что тут написано: «адепты бывшего Ордена Юньмэн Цзян».</p><p>– В прошлом слава их великого ордена сияла столь ярко, а теперь осталось только слово «бывший», – переступив с ноги на ногу и позволив себе тяжёлый вздох, первый заклинатель продолжил. – Правду говорят, ничто не вечно под луной… Сегодня ты на коне, но кто знает, что будет завтра…</p><p>– Я слышал, – третий заклинатель тоже включился в беседу, – что беду на них весьма вольным поведением навлекли Первый ученик Ордена Юньмэн Цзян и его сестрица…</p><p>Первый, самый возрастной из них, заклинатель, по-видимому, лидер небольшой группы, несколько раздражённо прервал его:</p><p>– Пфе, и ты поверил в эту чушь? Вопрос был лишь в том, на кого падёт жребий, брошенный Вэнь Жоханем.</p><p>– Так, значит, теперь Орден Цишань Вэнь может делать всё, что им заблагорассудится? – боязливо спросил кто-то.</p><p>– Орден Юньмэн Цзян был уничтожен всего лишь вчера ночью, а сегодня поутру повсюду уже висят вот такие плакаты, – заклинатель презрительно скривился на свиток на доске. – Неудивительно, что все хоть немного знатные ордена замолчали, как цикады зимой.</p><p>– Это, конечно, неправильно – бездействовать, – снова раздался робкий голос, – но что же могут сделать такие мелкие кланы, как наши? Или же странствующие заклинатели, вроде нас с вами? Нам нечего противопоставить Верховному ордену.</p><p>– И то верно. Лучше мы позаботимся о себе, – поддакнул кто-то из пятерки.</p><p>Они ещё немного постояли около доски объявлений, обсуждая уничтожение Пристани Лотоса, но Цзян Чэн не стал дослушивать их разговор. Он отлепился, наконец, от стены и завернул за угол. Надо было раздобыть немного воды в дорогу.</p><p>Однако едва он высунулся из переулка между домами, как взгляд заволокло алой пеленой гнева. Неспешным шагом, будто прогуливаясь по бульвару Безночного города, двое адептов Цишань Вэнь с важным видом заходили в таверну. На их поясах красовались зачарованные мечи, а от яркого контраста белоснежного и огненно-красного на мантиях появилась резь в воспалённых глазах.</p><p>Цзян Чэн ринулся было к ним на перехват с намерением растерзать на месте, но ему под ноги бросился маленький мальчик:</p><p>– Ой, простите! Я не видел, что дядя тут идёт.</p><p>Столкнувшись с Цзян Чэном, мальчик повалился на землю, но быстро вскочил, отряхивая короткие штанишки. Он во все глаза глядел на молодого и смертельно бледного парня с сияющими безумием глазами. Видимо, Цзян Чэн сейчас выглядел впечатляюще, так как мальчишка, не решившись произнести ещё хотя бы слово, со всех ног кинулся бежать прочь. Цзян Чэн мысленно поблагодарил пацанёнка, что тот не поднял крик, досадливо взглянул на двери таверны и вновь скользнул в тесный переулок.</p><p>Переутомление последних часов отзывалось тяжестью во всём теле. С трудом передвигая ноги, Цзян Чэн двигался между домами. В самом конце улочки он набрёл на открытую дверь покосившегося от времени сарая. Постройка выглядела хлипкой и крайне ветхой, но пара небольших куч соломы внутри оказались сухими. Цзян Чэн едва успел приземлить на них своё тело, как глаза смежила усталость, а сознание улетело в сон.</p><p>Однако отдохнуть не вышло. Через час Цзян Чэн вздрогнул всем телом и спешно подскочил на ноги. В голове пульсировала одна единственная мысль, прожигая всё существо тревогой, сковывая и без того ослабленное тело страхом: «А что, если Вэй Усянь ошибся, и отец не вернулся вчера в поместье? Что, если его задержали в Цишань или вовсе убили там?» В этом случае его мать осталась совершенно одна против армии Вэнь Чао и Сжигающего Ядра!</p><p>Цзян Чэн, не помня себя от беспокойства, позабыл обо всех предосторожностях и предупреждениях Вэй Усяня, рванулся напрямик через лес обратно в Пристань Лотоса: «Как я мог оставить мать одну?! Почему не вернулся, не помог в сражении?» – Ведь он не боялся смерти, более того, считал, что умереть, защищая собственный дом, – это достойная смерть любого заклинателя. Так почему же он безропотно послушался приказа матери уходить? Почему не нашёл способа освободиться от оков Цзыдянь и позднее позволил Вэй Усяню увести себя ещё дальше?</p><p>Он мчался, не разбирая дороги и не позволяя себе передышки больше, чем пару мгновений.</p><p>Уже стоял глубокий вечер, когда он достиг границ резиденции Ордена Юньмэн Цзян.</p><p>Цзян Чэн тяжело переводил дыхание, стоя под густыми тенями деревьев прямо напротив Главных ворот Пристани Лотоса, сейчас плотно закрытых и освещаемых яркими огнями фонарей. У причала стояли пришвартованными несколько десятков джонок различных размеров под парусами Юньмэн Цзян и Цишань Вэнь.</p><p>«Отец всё-таки вернулся домой!» – обожгло воспалённое сознание радостной мыслью, тут же погасшей, едва он увидел патруль заклинателей Цишань Вэнь на берегу. Сердце Цзян Чэна беспокойно сжалось, а кровь, подгоняемая бешеным биением сердца, раскалёнными потоками побежала по телу.</p><p>Цзян Чэн почти вышел из-под тени деревьев, но сейчас шагнул назад. Слепая надежда, что всё разрешилось благополучно и с родителями всё хорошо, пленённой птицей билась в груди. Он хотел, но всё не решался войти в резиденцию, не решался увидеть, что же всё-таки произошло внутри, за воротами.</p><p>Из глаз Цзян Чэна потекли горячие слезы, руки и ноги его задрожали. Но ярость пересилила страх. Он крепко стиснул кулаки, смахнул мокроту с лица и решительно направился прочь от Главных ворот.</p><p>Когда-то давно Вэй Усянь показал ему удобный способ пробраться внутрь поместья, оставаясь при этом совершенно незаметным. У края стены торчала башенка в форме звериной головы, скрывающая всех желающих от посторонних глаз. Кого-то заметить в этом месте на стене можно было только в том случае, если точно знать, куда смотреть. Частенько они с Вэй Усянем ловили здесь посторонних зевак, подглядывающих за тренировками адептов. «Похоже, сейчас, – в сознании Цзян Чэна пронеслось саркастичное, – настала моя очередь подглядывать за тем, что происходит за стеной». Отсюда как на ладони было видно поле дня тренировок.</p><p>Как только Цзян Чэн высунул голову из-за фигуры зверя и заглянул за стену, его сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз. Около сотни заклинателей в одеяниях с изображением палящего солнца туда-сюда сновали по полю. Красный, словно кровь, орнамент горящего пламени на вороте, рукавах и полах их одежд резал взгляд.</p><p>Однако много больше тех, кто стоял, было тех, кто лежал на земле. Чёрная стая воронов кружила над северо-западной частью тренировочного поля, куда в несколько высоких куч как попало были скиданы павшие в бою. Один человек, опустив голову, стоял в той стороне и внимательно изучал эти горы тел в мантиях Ордена Юньмэн Цзян.</p><p>Цзян Чэн безумным взглядом обвёл поле в поисках силуэтов Юй Цзыюань и Цзян Фэнмяня и рвано выдохнул, не обнаружив их. Тем не менее, среди павших было немало знакомых лиц. В горле Цзян Чэна стало сухо и больно, а по вискам как будто ударили железным молотом, всё тело прошиб озноб.</p><p>Внезапно тот человек, что стоял спиной к Цзян Чэну у гор трупов, словно почувствовав что-то, обернулся. Цзян Чэн моментально скрылся из вида, но всё же успел разглядеть лицо того человека.</p><p>Это был юноша примерно такого же возраста, как он сам, высокий и худой, с правильными чертами лица, чёрными как смоль глазами и чересчур бледной кожей. Несмотря на одежды, опаленные солнцем, от него не исходило ни капли дерзкой силы, он был даже слишком изящным и утончённым для этих одеяний. В то же время, судя по виду солнечного узора, он также являлся одним из молодых господ клана Вэнь.</p><p>Жгучая ненависть затопила существо Цзян Чэна, он едва не выскочил из своего укрытия, как вдруг из-за стены послышались шаги и властный голос:</p><p>– Ну что там, всё подсчитали?</p><p>Вэнь Чао уверенно выступил из дверей Главного зала и спустился вниз по ступеням. Один из адептов Цишань Вэнь склонился в низком поклоне:</p><p>– Докладываю, молодой господин Вэнь. Подсчёт оружия закончен, всего больше двух тысяч четырёхсот единиц. Сейчас мы всё сортируем.</p><p>В ответ послышался довольный смешок:</p><p>– О, отлично-отлично! Эту победу стоит пышно отпраздновать! Почему бы не устроить тут пир сегодня вечером? Спуститесь в подвалы и достаньте вино! Сегодня я разрешаю адептам расслабиться!</p><p>Стремительным шагом к Вэнь Чао приблизился другой адепт:</p><p>– Подсчет погибших в Пристани Лотоса тоже завершён. Всего обнаружено тысяча пятьсот погибших адептов Юньмэн Цзян, включая приглашённых учеников.</p><p>Цзян Чэн не мог больше держаться за стену и начал сползать. По щекам текли слёзы, капали на руки и, срываясь, разбивались о землю. Тело, охваченное отчаянием и гневом, отказывалось двигаться, а сознание будто парализовало. Перед глазами стояли горы мёртвых тел в фиолетовых мантиях его ордена!</p><p>– Мой господин! Мой господин! – со стороны медицинского блока к Вэнь Чао бежал адепт, с перекошенным от страха лицом.</p><p>– Ну что там ещё случилось? – Вэнь Чао презрительно приподнял бровь, глядя на запыхавшегося адепта.</p><p>– Мой господин, вся вода в резиденции отравлена неизвестным ядом.</p><p>«Яд?! Вэй Аи?» – ясная мысль чуть разогнала трагедию увиденного в голове Цзян Чэна.</p><p>– Что ты мелешь? Мне только что подали чай, и я всё ещё жив! – фыркнул Вэнь Чао.</p><p>– Это правда, молодой господин Вэнь. За сегодняшний день больше четырёх сотен адептов клана Вэнь пожаловались на резкие боли в области живота после того, как выпили воды. Сейчас большая часть этих адептов мертва!</p><p>«Четыре сотни адептов отравлено?! Молодчина, Вэй Аи!» – Цзян Чэн воспрянул духом, понимая, что это его шанс найти отца с матерью или хотя бы какие-то следы их присутствия в Пристани Лотоса. Он начал потихоньку спускаться вниз по стене, стараясь не шуметь, но из-под неудачно поставленной ноги на землю посыпались мелкие камни.</p><p>Адепты клана Вэнь тут же насторожились, однако тот самый парень, внимательно разглядывающий павших адептов Юньмэн Цзян, в этот самый момент удачно оступился и растянулся на животе с громким вскриком.</p><p>– Что там? – вскинулся Вэнь Чао.</p><p>– Ай! – парень с шипением уселся на землю, потирая ушибленную руку.</p><p>– Вэнь Нин? – удивлённо спросил Вэнь Чао. – А ты что тут делаешь?</p><p>– Осту… оступился, – заикаясь, пробормотал Вэнь Нин, поднимаясь с земли.</p><p>Вэнь Чао презрительно фыркнул:</p><p>– Бесполезный мусор.</p><p>Когда Вэнь Чао отвернулся от Вэнь Нина, более не заинтересованный в нём, парень украдкой бросил взгляд на стену, откуда только что спустился Цзян Чэн, и облегчённо выдохнул, не обнаружив никого в той стороне.</p><p>Тем временем Цзян Чэн тенью скользнул в двери тренировочного зала для фехтования. Со стены он снял меч и решительно направился к окну, выходившему на галерею Главного зала резиденции. Если Юй Цзыюань и Цзян Фэнмянь покинули Пристань Лотоса, непременно пару подсказок о том должно остаться либо в Главном зале, либо в рабочем кабинете Главы ордена.</p><p>А Вэнь Чао между тем вновь вернулся к вопросу об отравленной воде и напустился на адепта, принёсшего дурные вести:</p><p>– Как это мои люди мертвы?! Вы куда смотрели? Откуда взялась в поместье отравленная вода?</p><p>Несчастный адепт будто даже съёжился, уменьшившись в размерах от страха:</p><p>– Молодой господин Вэнь, несколько больших бочек с водой и вином абсолютно точно отравлены. Их уже уничтожили, но всё новые и новые адепты жалуются на боли. Боюсь, что абсолютно вся вода в резиденции ядовита!</p><p>– Тогда чего вы ждали целый день?! Замените воду, и немедленно! Скоро сюда прибудет новый управляющий Надзирательным лагерем, все подобные вопросы решайте с ней. И вылечите всех, кто отравился!</p><p>– Но, мой господин, не зная яда, вылечить отравившегося невозможно… – голос адепта к концу фразы больше напоминал писк, насколько страшен был гнев, написанный на лице Вэнь Чао.</p><p>Но внезапно Вэнь Чао раздосадованно выдохнул, провёл рукой по волосам и отмахнулся от адепта:</p><p>– Тогда пусть не пьют воду вообще!</p><p>Цзян Чэн лёгкой тенью пролетел по галерее, аккуратно скользнул в окно Главного зала и тут же почувствовал могучий удар в солнечное сплетение, словно из него вынули душу. Он содрогнулся всем телом и упал на колени, харкая кровью.</p><p>Высокой тёмной фигурой над ним возвышался Вэнь Чжулю.</p><p>– Кто там? – тут же донеслось с улицы.</p><p>– Мальчишка Цзян, Второй молодой господин Вэнь, – бесстрастным голосом ответил Вэнь Чжулю.</p><p>Одной рукой, будто Цзян Чэн вовсе ничего не весил, он поднял парня над полом и вынес на тренировочное поле, бросив к ногам Вэнь Чао.</p><p>– О, чудно! Вот и наследничек Цзян Фэнмяня пожаловал, – Вэнь Чао пнул парня в живот и хищно ухмыльнулся. – Мои люди всю ночь искали вас повсюду, но пришли с пустыми руками. А ты вот он где, прямо сам ко мне явился!</p><p>Он громко расхохотался, пока Цзян Чэн корчился на земле от боли, а после кинул адептам, указывая на парня:</p><p>– Этого пока заприте где-нибудь. Как вернусь, займусь им.</p><p>После Вэнь Чао призвал меч и в сопровождении Вэнь Чжулю покинул Пристань Лотоса:</p><p>– Летим, надо проведать мою Цзяо-Цзяо.</p><p>Цзян Чэна бесцеремонно схватили за шкирку, потащили в сторону складских построек резиденции. Адепты Цишань Вэнь отворили широкие двери сарая для хранения риса и бросили парня внутрь. Постройка была добротной, но, похоже, крыша подтекала, потому как парень приземлился лицом в сырые доски пола и ощутил во рту землистый привкус, смешанный с кровью. Окон в помещении не было. Вокруг стояла непроглядная тьма, и только свет пары фонарей, подвешенных у входа в сарай со стороны улицы, тускло освещал сарай, пробиваясь сквозь щель между дверьми.</p><p>Цзян Чэн закашлялся, перевернулся на спину и попытался сесть, хватая ртом воздух. Так вышло, что удар Вэнь Чжулю и пинок Вэнь Чао пришлись в одно и то же место. Сейчас здесь нестерпимо давило и жгло, словно рёбра были сломаны и врезались острыми краями в лёгкие. Опираясь на руки, парень поднялся на четвереньки, но тут же рухнул обратно на пол, поскользнувшись на мокрых досках. Он ударился лицом — из носа моментально хлынула кровь, но Цзян Чэн этого будто не заметил, так как в падении руки зацепились за что-то крупное и тёплое.</p><p>С трудом проталкивая воздух в лёгкие, парень вгляделся в тени сарая. К тому времени, когда его глаза привыкли к темноте, Цзян Чэн с ужасом понял, что рядом с ним лицом вниз лежит взрослый мужчина с длинными тёмными волосами. Тело лежало в луже чего-то, что Цзян Чэн первоначально принял за дождевую воду из прохудившейся крыши. Он едва ли полностью осознавал, что делает, переползая к мужчине ближе и пытаясь опрокинуть его навзничь. С большим трудом, так как каждое движение отдавалось болью в груди, Цзян Чэну удалось перевернуть безвольное тело. Он поднёс одну руку ко рту мужчины, а другую положил на его сердце. Чёткое биение сердца и пусть слабое, но тёплое дыхание на дрожащих пальцах подсказали, что мужчина был жив. Точно такой же пленник, как и он сам! А, значит, кто-то из его ордена!</p><p>Цзян Чэн принялся судорожно ощупывать ткань насквозь мокрой мантии мужчины, отвёл волосы с его лица и подавился глотком воздуха, осознав, кто перед ним. Едва слышное «Отец!» сорвалось с губ юноши.</p><p>Глава Ордена Юньмэн Цзян! Цзян Фэнмянь, весь израненный, замученный пытками до полуживого состояния, лежал в луже собственной крови на полу сарая для хранения риса!!</p><p>Цзян Чэн вцепился в плечо отца:</p><p>– Отец! Отец! Ты меня слышишь! Отец, очнись!</p><p>Тот никак не реагировал, его грудь тяжело поднималась и опускалась, будто даже простое дыхание давалось ему с трудом. Губы Цзян Чэна задрожали, а по щекам вновь побежали дорожки слёз. Он громко разрыдался, схватил голову Цзян Фэнмяня и прижал к себе изо всех сил:</p><p>– Отец… Отец! Ну же, очнись! Что случилось? Почему ты в таком состоянии? Где матушка? Отец, ответь мне!</p><p>Парень никак не мог унять слёзы, баюкая на своей груди неподвижное тело Цзян Фэнмяня.</p><p>Через некоторое время утомление сморило Цзян Чэна — он провалился в тяжёлый сон без сновидений.</p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> В главе использованы цитаты новеллы «Магистр дьявольского культа», автор Мосян Тунсю. Главы 57-59; из дунхуа –  11-12 серии; CD-драмы (13 серия 2 сезона). Перевод команды YouNet Translate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Глава 22. Великая жертва. Омут боли. Часть вторая</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он очнулся от злобного окрика:</p><p>– Эй, пацан, вставай! Второй молодой господин Вэнь хочет тебя видеть.</p><p>Подняться самостоятельно ему не дали – жёстко вздёрнули на ноги. Те тут же подкосились. Адепт Цишань Вэнь грязно выругался, но поймал оседающего на пол Цзян Чэна, закинув его руку себе на плечо.</p><p>Воспалённые от бесконечных слёз глаза заволокло мутной пеленой, но Цзян Чэн в ярком свете фонарей и занимающего рассвета, освещавших сарай через распахнутые настежь двери, наконец, разглядел отца. Тело безвольной массой распласталось на деревянном полу, глаза были плотно сомкнуты, а лицо покрывала неестественная бледность, которую не могли скрыть даже подтёки крови. На груди, ногах и руках мантия ордена была изодрана в клочья, а сквозь дыры в ткани виднелись глубокие рваные раны и порезы от ударов дисциплинарного кнута. Сейчас же Цзян Чэн осознал, что точно так же одежда отца была изодрана на спине. Парень похолодел от ужаса: Цзян Фэнмяня подвергли пытке ударами дисциплинарного кнута! Судя по количеству страшных отметин, кнут опускался на его тело более пяти десятков раз!</p><p>Цзян Чэн издал животный рык и изо всех сил рванулся из рук удерживающего его адепта Цишань Вэнь.</p><p>Его тут же осекли и усмирили, приложив краем ладони в основание черепа:</p><p>– Ну-ка не рыпайся, щенок!</p><p>Сознание Цзян Чэн не потерял, но двигаться больше не мог, остекленевшими глазами наблюдая за удаляющимся чёрным прямоугольником дверей. Едва они завернули за угол, и сарай пропал из вида, парень плотно смежил веки, не желая их открывать больше никогда.</p><p>Его втащили вверх по ступеням и бросили на каменный пол. В нос ударил сладкий запах благовоний.</p><p>– Ты там, случайно, не помер? – раздалось ехидное.</p><p>Цзян Чэн осознавал, кому принадлежит этот голос, а потому даже не подумал откликаться.</p><p>Вэнь Чао раздражённо прицыкнул:</p><p>– Так, немедленно приведите его в чувства!</p><p>Тут же его окатили ледяной водой. Влага попала в лицо, отчего Цзян Чэн закашлялся и, хватая ртом воздух, свернулся клубком на холодном полу.</p><p>Вэнь Чао подошёл ближе к парню и грубо хохотнул, поддевая того носком сапога:</p><p>– Ну что, с папочкой виделся?</p><p>Ярость сверкнула алой вспышкой, но Цзян Чэн только плотнее смежил веки и обхватил колени руками. Он в полной мере ощущал собственную беспомощность и неспособность не то, что отомстить мучителю отца, но даже защитить самого себя!</p><p>«Вэй Ин бы что-нибудь непременно придумал, – пронеслось в голове Цзян Чэна, оставив за собой горький привкус, – но я не такой…».</p><p>Вэнь Чао, кажется, был несколько разочарован реакцией юноши. Он досадливо поморщился, а после хмыкнул:</p><p>– Вот же бездарность! С твоей матерью и то было веселее!</p><p>«Матушка…», – при её упоминании Цзян Чэн дёрнулся всем телом.</p><p>Вэнь Чао рассмеялся:</p><p>– Какие она на меня яростные взгляды кидала, как презрительно смотрела! Это нечто! Сколько страсти! Твой папаша – слепой дурак, раз за столько времени не смог разглядеть доставшееся ему сокровище! Ух, ты бы видел её лицо, когда мой меч пронзил её сердце!!  </p><p>Второй молодой господин клана Вэнь настолько увлёкся собственными воспоминаниями, что даже не заметил, как Цзян Чэн оказался на ногах и метнулся к нему, стараясь дотянуться до шеи.</p><p>Вэнь Чжулю не зря считался одним из самых сильных воинов за всю историю мира заклинателей. Он будто специально позволил Цзян Чэну приблизиться на достаточное расстояние, чтобы его пальцы ощутили тепло горла Вэнь Чао, и одним взмахом руки волной духовного удара по ногам юноши заставил того как подкошенного рухнуть на колени.</p><p>Вэнь Чао злорадно ухмыльнулся, схватил парня за растрёпанный пучок волос и оттянул его голову назад, оголяя шею:</p><p>– Не думаю, бы́вший наследничек Ордена Юньмэн Цзян, что тебе когда-либо повезёт в атаке на меня. Что бы ты ни предпринял, я всегда буду на два шага впереди и в четыре раза сильнее!</p><p>Он брезгливо отбросил голову Цзян Чэна от себя:</p><p>– Всё же ваш Орден Юньмэн Цзян доставил мне слишком много хлопот!</p><p>Вдруг Вэнь Чао присел на корточки рядом с парнем и будто сочувствующе поцокал языком:</p><p>– Но ты не держи зла на мой орден. Не обвиняй нас в бедах, обрушившихся на Пристань Лотоса. Ведь это не мы настроили всех приглашённых в «Воспитательный лагерь» учеников, не мы подняли бунт на горе Муси и даже здесь, в Юньмэне, вовсе не моя посланница Ван Линцзяо первой проявила жестокость.</p><p>Он продолжил после небольшой паузы:</p><p>– Твоя матушка зверски избила мою дорогую Цзяо-Цзяо! Ты бы видел её распухшее лицо, синяк на шее от удавки и жуткую рану на её белоснежной мягкой груди! Шрамы ведь останутся на всю жизнь! Моя Цзяо-Цзяо безутешно рыдает, мне пришлось полночи успокаивать её, – Вэнь Чао грустно покачал головой и с тяжёлым вздохом поднялся на ноги. – Милая Цзяо-Цзяо такая хрупкая, такая нежная и ласковая, заботится только обо мне. Сейчас же её красота уничтожена.</p><p>Вэнь Чао медленно приблизился к стене и снял с держателей дисциплинарный кнут Ордена Юньмэн Цзян. Он распустил тонкую шишковатую плеть и произнёс:</p><p>– Видишь, Цзян Ваньинь, я здесь вовсе не потому, что хочу этого. Я просто не могу простить нанесённое мне оскорбление. Так что, ты уж прости, но мне придётся вас наказать. Если хочешь кого-то винить, обвиняй Вэй Усяня и Вэй Юнру. Это они были причиной и инициаторами всей сложившейся ситуации, смерти твоей матери и гибели твоего ордена!</p><p>С безумным блеском в глазах он приблизился к Цзян Чэну:</p><p>– Вот если бы Мадам Юй подчинилась моим приказам: надлежащим образом наказала Первого ученика Ордена Юньмэн Цзян, Вэй Усяня, и отдала нам Вэй Юнру, то, может быть, я бы пощадил Пристань Лотоса…</p><p>Воспалённое сознание Цзян Чэна отказывалось здраво соображать, а потому любое слово Вэнь Чао воспринималось за истину. Он стоял на коленях, безвольно опустив голову и повесив руки вдоль тела. Слова Вэнь Чао отзывались болью в душе и волнами лютой ненависти, направленной на близнецов Вэй. Его семья пережила настоящий кошмар, Юй Цзыюань мертва, Цзян Фэнмянь замучен пытками, а тела полутора тысяч адептов Ордена Юньмэн Цзян, наставников, знакомых, друзей, свалены бесформенной кучей на тренировочном поле даже без погребения! Во всём этом целиком и полностью виноваты Вэй Усянь и Вэй Юнру! Кровь его ордена на их руках! Грудь Цзян Чэна яростно вздымалась, а кулаки сжались так, что побелели костяшки пальцев.</p><p>Вэнь Чао поигрывал дисциплинарным кнутом и довольно хихикал, наблюдая за парнем. Он был весьма доволен его реакцией: «Сейчас бы сюда Вэй Усяня, да стравить их между собой! Вот была бы потеха!» Вэнь Чао весьма живо представил себе картину боя названых братцев из семьи Цзян и не удержался – рассмеялся в голос.</p><p>Этот смех, наполненный ехидным ликованием, выдернул Цзян Чэна из собственных мыслей и отрезвил. Он будто в первый раз взглянул на Вэнь Чао и предельно ясно осознал, что перед ним стоит младший сын Вэнь Жоханя.</p><p>Пользуясь своим положением, клан Вэнь за последнее время совершил множество преступлений. Поглотил или уничтожил множество мелких кланов заклинателей, сжёг Облачные Глубины и узурпировал власть над большей частью подконтрольных земель Великих Орденов! С горечью Цзян Чэн вспомнил слова матери о том, что нападения на Пристань Лотоса невозможно было избежать. Орден Юньмэн Цзян был обречён с самого начала, а наказание за нанесённое оскорбление Вэнь Чао близнецами Вэй – не более чем благовидный предлог!</p><p>Тем временем Вэнь Чао безразлично пожал плечами:</p><p>– Что же, наказаны должны были быть Вэй Усянь и Вэй Юнру. Но раз их тут нет, а ты и твой орден столь рьяно их защищаете, придётся тебе принять на себя удары дисциплинарного кнута за них!</p><p>Вэнь Чао оскалился, широко замахнулся и опустил плеть на грудь парня. Цзян Чэн взвыл от нечеловеческой боли, чувствуя, как кожа на груди рассекается глубоким рубцом, а пол зала заливает кровью из рваной раны. Однако ярость оказалась сильнее боли, безумный крик превратился в сдавленный рык. Пальцы Цзян Чэна вцепились в кнут, а сарвень<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a> тут же оплела ладонь, больно ударив по запястью шлепком<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2">[2]</a>.</p><p>Сражаться против кнута умел каждый адепт Ордена Юньмэн Цзян. Этим навыкам посвящались месяцы обучения, а занятия скорее напоминали избиение учеников, чем наставление. Цзян Чэна и Вэй Усяня учила сама Юй Цзыюань… и использовала для занятий даже не облегчённый тренировочный кнут, а Цзыдянь…</p><p>Сейчас Цзян Чэн как живую вспомнил боль во всём теле после тех тренировок, потому как дисциплинарный кнут весьма существенно отличался от духовного оружия Юй Цзыюань.</p><p>Сарвень плети в руках Вэнь Чао, выполненная из жёсткой кожи, была шишковатой, а груз на конце имел острые углы.</p><p>Вены на руке Цзян Чэна вздулись голубоватыми буграми, кровь с порезанного запястья закапала на каменный пол, но парень лишь крепче сжал кулак вокруг кнута. Цзыдянь на его пальце ярко полыхнула фиолетовыми молниями и отозвалась на команду своего хозяина вспышкой духовных сил. Вверх по дисциплинарному кнуту прямиком к хвату<a href="#_ftn3" id="_ftnref3" name="_ftnref3">[3]</a> пронеслась яростная вспышка, опалившая руки Вэнь Чао, сжигая кожу, словно в них ударила молния. Под вопли боли Вэнь Чао верхние кожные покровы на его ладонях покраснели, вздулись и лопнули, брызгая кровью, точно их сварили в кипятке:</p><p>– А-А-А-А-А-А!</p><p>Обезумев от боли, Вэнь Чао выпустил кнут из рук, осел и принялся кататься по каменному полу, не в силах унять жжение в ладонях. Вэнь Чжулю в одно мгновение оказался возле своего хозяина, накрыл его ладони своими и принялся переливать духовные силы:</p><p>– Молодой господин, не двигайтесь, дайте я осмотрю раны!</p><p>Цзян Чэн вскочил на ноги, подтянул к себе кнут и вскинул его в сторону шеи Вэнь Чжулю. Нанести удар ему не дали: несколько адептов Цишань Вэнь моментально оказались возле парня, скрутив его локти за спиной. Руки ему свернули столь яростно, что Цзян Чэн почувствовал, как левая рука выворачивается из плечевого сустава.</p><p>Духовными силами Вэнь Чжулю раны на руках Вэнь Чао немного затянулись и сейчас лишь сильно саднили, но выглядели всё ещё ужасно. Рукавом Вэнь Чао вытер выступившие на глазах слёзы боли и поднялся с пола. Вэнь Чжулю поддержал его, помогая встать ровно, а после в ожидании приказа хозяина отступил на шаг.</p><p>Вэнь Чао, шипя сквозь зубы и поминутно потрясая руками, стремясь потоками воздуха остудить горящие ладони, молча кивнул в сторону Цзян Чэна, а Вэнь Чжулю немедленно наполнил руки зловещим сиянием алых духовных сил и приложил ладонь к груди парня, выжигая его сосредоточение духовных сил.</p><p>Сперва ослепительная вспышка перед глазами, точно одновременно взорвались сотни фейерверков, а затем тусклый свет масляных ламп и свечей Главного зала резиденции Ордена Юньмэн Цзян заволокло сплошной темнотой. Цзян Чэн рванулся в удерживающих его руках, не сдержал мучительного крика и обмяк. Перед тем, как потерять сознание, он почувствовал, будто в его грудную клетку насыпали горящих углей и раздули высокий костёр. Внутри всё опалило и свело судорогой боли.</p><p>Вэнь Чао, морщась от боли, стоял над бесчувственным парнем:</p><p>– Вот теперь у тебя немного больше общего с твоим папашей!</p><p>Гортанный смех разнёсся под высокими сводами зала и затих где-то на краю сознания Цзян Чэна.</p><p>Вэнь Чжулю отдал приказ адепту:</p><p>– Лекаря сюда!</p><p>Вэнь Чао подошёл ближе и вгляделся в лицо Цзян Чэна:</p><p>– Вот ведь щенок! Пусть его тоже осмотрит лекарь и напоит лечебным отваром, чтобы не помер раньше положенного времени. Мы с ним ещё не закончили.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Вэй Усянь клялся себе, что оставил Цзян Чэна ненадолго, что ему непременно надо найти сестру, но сердце в груди мятежно билось страшным предчувствием.</p><p>Он метался между деревьями, ища следы Юнру, но ночным дождём лес умыло слишком хорошо. Ни одна ветка не сломала, ни одна кочка не примята сапогом, ни один лесной зверёк не мог ему подсказать, куда запропастилась девушка.</p><p>Из резиденции ордена можно было выйти тремя путями. Первый – водный маршрут через главную пристань. Там сейчас на приколе стояли джонки Вэнь Чао, так что в этом месте Юнру точно быть не могло. Второй – тоже водный путь, который использовали ночью Цзян Чэн и Вэй Усянь, спасаясь из Пристани Лотоса. Но этой дорогой они не встретили девушку. Третий путь вёл через лес прямиком к деревушке, в которой он недавно оставил Цзян Чэна. Вэй Усянь не оставлял надежду найти здесь сестру, но сердце тревожно сжималось с каждым осмотренным чжаном земли.</p><p>Паника подступала комом прямо к горлу, однако Вэй Усянь старательно проглатывал её назад вот уже в пятый раз. Он обошёл кругом лес деревушки, обшарил ближайшие окрестности. Только после этого, когда солнце в небе давно перевалило за середину небосклона, Вэй Усянь успокоил бешеное биение сердца и медленно двинулся в сторону Пристани Лотоса. Он шёл всё глубже и ближе к поместью, однако ни единого следа, ни единой тени не попадалось ему на пути.</p><p>Ночь опустилась незаметно, на небе засияли луна и звёзды. Вэй Усянь мысленно попросил Цзян Чэна дождаться его в дереве и ничего самостоятельно не предпринимать.</p><p>Желудок не знал еды со вчерашнего дня, но сейчас Вэй Усяня меньше всего интересовали нужды собственного тела. Спустя какое-то время он начал слабеть и почувствовал головокружение. Ноги подкосились, и Вэй Усянь чуть не упал на землю. Вовремя вцепился в ствол старого клёна.</p><p>Жгучая смесь ненависти и беспомощности затопила его сознание. Он со всей силы ударил кулаком по стволу и закричал, а потом вдруг вспомнил о семенах лотоса, которые ему вчера утром всучила сестра. Парень пошарил за пазухой и действительно нашёл маленький мешочек с закуской. Не медля ни мгновения, он опрокинул сладкие очищенные семена в рот и побрёл дальше, тщательно пережёвывая лакомство и осматриваясь по сторонам.</p><p>Он добрался до Пристани Лотоса вместе с зарёй, когда высокое небо окрасилось медовыми оттенками, но так и не нашёл Юнру. Всю дорогу он старательно прогонял из головы мысли о том, что Цзян Чэн был прав, и девушка осталась в поместье. Сейчас же, пока Вэй Усянь издалека смотрел на ярко освещённую Пристань Лотоса, самые страшные его опасения готовы были подтвердиться. В голове гудело от бесконечных переживаний и напряжения последних суток.</p><p>Вэй Усянь потёр виски: «Почему я не могу найти Аи? Я проверил каждую тропинку и дорожку. На меч она бы подниматься не стала, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания, а потому должна была уйти из поместья только этим маршрутом. Не верю, что она осталась в Пристани Лотоса!» О том, что девушку могли убить или пленить, Вэй Усянь даже думать не хотел.</p><p>Резиденция его ордена выглядела странно тихо и умиротворённо. Лёгкая дымка утреннего тумана неспешно рассеивались, открывая взору привычные нарядные строения. Вэй Усяню на мгновение показалось, что не было никакого нападения псов клана Вэнь, не было никакой битвы и множества смертей, а просто он сам тайком пробирается в собственные покои после ночной охоты на диких зверей. Парень чуть прикрыл глаза и довольно хмыкнул, поверив в собственную фантазию. Такие ситуации, на самом деле, с ним случались не раз.</p><p>Тут в глаза бросился огромный чёрный флаг с изображением золотого солнца в зените. Вэй Усянь встрепенулся и вновь огляделся по сторонам. Флаги Ордена Цишань Вэнь были развешены повсюду, спускались из каждого окна, перекрывали крыши строений и развевались в утреннем лёгком ветерке на флагштоках. Сердце ёкнуло – Вэй Усянь вернулся в реальный мир.</p><p>На несколько мгновений он задержал дыхание и сморгнул с глаз проступившую влагу.</p><p>«Соберись!», – приказал себе Вэй Усянь и юркой тенью скользнул вдоль стены кухни. В душе его не умолкал голос, умоляющий почти с отчаянием: «Пожалуйста, пусть я ошибся, и Аи тут нет! Я не вынесу, если сейчас наткнусь на кого-то, обсуждающего смерть моей сестры! Мне надо только тихонько всё проверить и уйти, иначе… Иначе я…»</p><p>Иначе что? Иначе что он смог бы сделать?</p><p>Ничего. Он был бессилен.</p><p>Пристань Лотоса захватили псы из клана Вэнь.</p><p>Неизвестно, вернулся ли Цзян Фэнмянь и жива ли мадам Юй?</p><p>Они с Цзян Чэном были вынуждены бежать из поместья, а Юнру исчезла.</p><p>Сейчас Вэй Усянь был один и даже не имел при себе меча. Он ничего не знал, не мог ничего сделать! Но сестру всё же найти надо было обязательно. Развернуться и малодушно уйти он просто не мог.</p><p>Впервые Вэй Усянь осознал, насколько бессилен. Перед лицом чего-то настолько чудовищного, как Орден Цишань Вэнь, он был сродни богомолу, пытающемуся остановить повозку.</p><p>Глаза Вэй Усяня так горели, что снова чуть не полились слёзы. Он пересёк хозяйственный сектор поместья и завернул к медицинскому блоку, когда ему навстречу вдруг шагнул кто-то в солнечно-пламенных одеждах.</p><p>Вэй Усянь подобно молнии метнулся вперёд и скрутил человека. Левой рукой он сжал незнакомцу оба запястья, а пальцы правой сомкнул на шее. Понизив голос, Вэй Усянь безжалостным тоном пригрозил:</p><p>– Не шуми! Иначе я тебе шею сверну!</p><p>Крепко прижатый к земле человек поспешно произнес:</p><p>– М-молодой господин Вэй, я хочу вам помочь…</p><p>– Помочь мне? – ярость полыхнула в сознании Вэй Усяня. Пальцы сжались сильнее на шее человека. – Пёс из клана Вэнь, что тебе нужно?!</p><p>– Вы… Вы меня не помните? – человек с трудом обернулся.</p><p>На Вэй Усяня уставились бездонные чёрные глаза на тонком, нежном и исполненном юношеской красоты лице. Вэй Усянь безразлично подумал: «Я его не знаю», но хватку на горле всё же чуть ослабил и требовательно спросил:</p><p>– Кто ты?!</p><p>Мальчик, казалось, несколько расстроился:</p><p>– Я… Я Вэнь Нин.</p><p>Вэй Усянь молча продолжал смотреть в эти глубокие глаза без намёка на узнавание, потому Вэнь Нин тихо заговорил:</p><p>– Я… Несколько лет назад на Празднике Середины осени в Фухуа я… я стрелял из лука…</p><p>Вэй Усянь пристально глядел на робкого, жалкого и запинающегося юношу:</p><p>– Так ты тот… Вэнь… Вэнь-чего-то-там, который неплохой лучник?</p><p>Лицо Вэнь Нина просияло, и он быстро кивнул:</p><p>– Да! Это я! Не волнуйтесь, Молодой господин Вэй, я не причиню вам вреда.</p><p>Это был тот редкий случай, когда он не запинался. К тому же, его голос звучал так решительно, словно бы Вэнь Нин произносил клятву. Вэй Усянь разрывался между удивлением и сомнением. А потом Вэнь Нин добавил:</p><p>– Молодой господин Вэй, вы здесь, чтобы найти Молодого господина Цзян, да? Надо спешить, ему нужна ваша помощь!</p><p>Вэй Усянь вскинулся:</p><p>– Цзян Чэн внутри?!</p><p>Мысли его закрутились вихрем: «Что здесь делает Цзян Чэн? Как он оказался внутри, если я оставил его в деревне?!»</p><p>Вэнь Нин словно не заметил удивления Вэй Усянь и быстро затараторил:</p><p>– Молодой господин Вэй, они заперли Молодого господина Цзян в сарае. Я могу помочь вам вызволить его оттуда. Вэнь Чао приказал выставить там усиленную охрану.</p><p>На долю секунды Вэй Усянь подумал, что неправильно расслышал. Он ошарашенно спросил:</p><p>– Ты?.. Ты поможешь мне вытащить Цзян Чэна?!</p><p>Вэнь Нин кивнул:</p><p>– Да. Пря… прямо сейчас я могу проводить вас к нему. Вэнь Чао с остальными как раз отбыли в Безночный город, повезли какие-то «подарки» Главе ордена!</p><p>Вэй Усянь вновь сильнее сжал руки:</p><p>– Какие ещё «подарки»?!</p><p>Глаза Вэнь Нина тут же округлились, он прохрипел:</p><p>– Я не знаю, не видел. Они отбыли буквально час назад.</p><p>В сердце Вэй Усяня забрался мороз дурного предчувствия, но взгляд юноши был столь чист, что сомневаться не приходилось: он точно не врёт.</p><p>Вэй Усянь мысленно строго отругал себя: «Бесполезный, нелепый глупец, все происходящее странно». И все же этому юноше хотелось поверить. Сейчас Вэй Усянь один, без меча и каких-либо подручных средств, а против него сотни заклинателей ордена Цишань Вэнь. Радовало только то, что раз Вэнь Чао ушёл, значит, и Вэнь Чжулю в Пристани Лотоса тоже нет.</p><p>Вэй Усянь не боялся смерти. Его страшило лишь то, что, погибнув, он не сможет найти Юнру и спасти Цзян Чэна, предаст доверие Цзян Фэнмяня и Мадам Юй. В таких обстоятельствах Вэй Усянь решил довериться человеку из клана Вэнь, которого видел второй раз в жизни! Он облизнул потрескавшиеся губы и сухо сказал:</p><p>– Тогда скажи, не видел ли ты здесь, помимо Цзян Чэна, мою сестру, Вэй Юнру, девушку точь-в-точь похожую на меня?</p><p>Говоря это, Вэй Усянь медленно выпустил шею юноши из захвата.</p><p>– Дев… девушку? Сестру Молодого господина Вэй? – Вэнь Нин осторожно сел, стараясь не совершать резких движений, и непонимающе уставился на Вэй Усяня. А потом, будто что-то вспомнив, вздрогнул всем телом. – Я пом… помню на соревнованиях Достойнейших… Ваша сестра-близнец, да?</p><p>Вэй Усянь с надеждой кивнул, рассматривая лицо Вэнь Нина, словно хотел на нём прочитать ответ. Но юноша отрицательно покачала головой:</p><p>– Нет, её я здесь не видел.</p><p>Надежда Вэй Усяня выяснить хоть что-то о сестре испарилась. Сознание затопило горечью, он тяжело вздохнул и поднялся:</p><p>– Давай вытащим Цзян Чэна, веди к нему!</p><p>– Да! – Вэнь Нин мгновенно оказался на ногах. – Я пойду вперёд. Молодой господин Вэй сможет следовать за мной так, чтобы его не заметили?</p><p>Вэй Усянь задумался на мгновение, а после уверенно кивнул:</p><p>– Куда идти? Я доберусь по водным каналам.</p><p>Поместье главной семьи клана Цзян стояло на берегу озера Лотос. Поэтому практически до каждой его части, исключая Главный зал и медицинское крыло, можно было добраться вплавь.</p><p>Вэнь Нин обернулся посмотреть на водную гладь озера:</p><p>– Хорошо, это недалеко, нам надо добраться до хранилища риса на противоположной стороне резиденции.</p><p>Вэй Усянь бесшумно скользнул под воду, в то время как Вэнь Нин уверенно зашагал в нужном направлении. По пути он приветствовал адептов Цишань Вэнь, но в разговоры не вступал.</p><p>Вот так парой, один по земле, другой под водой, они завернули за угол складской зоны. Вэй Усянь вынырнул вдохнуть воздуха.</p><p>– У сарая стоят двое стражников, – негромко произнёс Вэнь Нин. – Я попробую их отвлечь, но если не получится…</p><p>– Я их убью, – закончил за него фразу Вэй Усянь голосом, не предвещающим ничего хорошего.</p><p>Вэнь Нин тут же взмолился:</p><p>– Прошу вас, Молодой господин Вэй, не поднимайте лишнего шума! Иначе сюда сбегутся все адепты с округи!</p><p>Вэй Усянь и сам понимал, что ему ни в коем случае нельзя рисковать, а потому только кивнул, вновь погружаясь под воду.</p><p>Вэнь Нин сделал глубокий вдох и зашагал дальше.</p><p>Из-за угла послышался расстроенный голос:</p><p>– И зачем нам нужно охранять этого полудохлого мальчишку? У меня уже поясница отваливается стоять. Может, пока никто не видит, пойдём, выпьем?</p><p>– Не говори ерунды, в любой момент могут прийти проверить, и если не обнаружат нас на месте, как думаешь, что с нами сделают? – второй голос ответил не менее расстроенно, словно тоже жалел, что сейчас же не может отлучиться с поста.</p><p>Раздался разочарованный вздох, тут же сменившийся бодрым:</p><p>– Молодой господин Вэнь!</p><p>Вэнь Нин вышел к сараю и склонил голову в приветствии адептам:</p><p>– Доброе утро, мне велено дать узнику лечебную настойку. Будьте добры, отворите двери. Надо вывести его на свет.</p><p>– Да, конечно, Молодой господин Вэнь!</p><p>Тяжёлые двери отворились без скрипа. Охранник снял фонарь и прошёл внутрь:</p><p>– Он тяжёлый, так что проще будет, если я вам посвечу здесь, чем вытаскивать парня на солнце.</p><p>Вэнь Нин вздрогнул всем телом, но перечить адепту не стал – шагнул следом в темноту сарая.</p><p>Цзян Чэн лежал без сознания, но грудь его в дыхании мерно поднималась и опускалась.</p><p>Вэнь Нин опустился около парня на корточки и позвал адепта:</p><p>– Опустите фонарь ниже, мне надо его осмотреть.</p><p>Адепт Цишань Вэнь тут же послушался приказа. В этот момент жёсткие пальцы сомкнулись на его шее. Раздался противный хруст ломаемых костей. Глаза адепта от удивления практически вылезли из орбит, а рот раскрылся.</p><p>Вэй Усянь аккуратно опустил бездыханное тело на пол и метнулся к названому брату:</p><p>– Цзян Чэн!</p><p>Он потряс парня за плечо, но тот не реагировал.</p><p>– Он без сознания, – прошептал Вэнь Нин.</p><p>Вэй Усянь мельком осмотрел неподвижное тело Цзян Чэна. Его лицо цветом сравнялось с пеплом, а глаза были закрыты. Однако, несмотря на то, что Цзян Чэн был весь в крови, никаких серьёзных повреждений, кроме отвратительной рваной раны на груди, Вэй Усянь не заметил. Он приложил пальцы к шее названого брата и с облегчением вздохнул, почувствовал сильное, уверенное биение сердца.</p><p>– Что стало со вторым охранником? – аккуратно спросил Вэнь Нин, понимая абсурдность этого вопроса.</p><p>Вэй Усянь взвалил бесчувственное тело Цзян Чэна себе на спину, метнув на Вэнь Нина колючий взгляд:</p><p>– Утопил…</p><p>Вэнь Нин расстроенно вздохнул и сказал:</p><p>– Идём. Мне отвели комнаты, которые раньше занимал Молодой господин Вэй. Там можно укрыться.</p><p>– Хорошо, – кивнул Вэй Усянь, – встретимся там. Я доберусь по крышам.</p><p>Вэнь Нин не успел ничего ответить, как Вэй Усянь вместе со своей ношей уже скрылся из вида. Подобрав фонарь с пола и накрепко закрыв за собой дверь в сарай, Вэнь Нин поспешил вслед за Вэй Усянем. Второго охранника действительно нигде не было видно.</p><p>Последние пару чжанов до комнаты Вэнь Нин почти бежал. Вэй Усянь уже был внутри, укладывал Цзян Чэна на кровать.</p><p>Вэнь Нин плотно закрыл за собой дверь и в нерешительности остановился в середине комнаты:</p><p>– Я слы… слышал… Молодой господин Вэй раньше жил именно в этой комнате. Я… – он нервно потёр шею, – я занял её только на время…</p><p>Вэй Усянь бросил на юношу острый взгляд, но ничего не ответил. Сейчас в ярко освещенной комнате ему, наконец, удалось осмотреть повреждения на теле названого брата.</p><p>По краям глубокой раны на его груди запеклась кровь. Рубец выглядел крайне болезненно и смутно знакомо.</p><p>«Дисциплинарный кнут?!» – с ужасом понял Вэй Усянь и крепко сжал кулаки.</p><p>Будто читая его мысли, Вэнь Нин тихонько подтвердил:</p><p>– Вэнь Чао заполучил в свои руки дисциплинарный кнут Ордена Цзян… У Молодого господина Цзян наверняка есть и другие раны.</p><p>Вэй Усянь скрипнул зубами и продолжил осмотр. Как минимум три ребра Цзян Чэна были сломаны. По всему телу рассыпалось несчётное количество синяков и ссадин. А ещё левая рука и плечевой сустав выглядели странно.</p><p>– Левая рука... – прошептал Вэй Усянь.</p><p>Вэнь Нин тут же наклонился ближе, легкими касаниями прощупал указанное место, а после с горечью выдохнул:</p><p>– Сустав вывихнут. Надо будет вправлять.</p><p>«Ему выбили плечевой сустав?!» – Вэй Усянь прикрыл глаза, пытаясь взять под контроль собственную ярость. И только через несколько мгновений смог, наконец, привести чувства в порядок. Сейчас нельзя поддаваться эмоциям.</p><p>Это были все заметные повреждения на теле Цзян Чэна, и неизвестно, сколько ещё травм не удалось определить визуальным осмотром.</p><p>Вэнь Нин пристально взглянул на Вэй Усяня:</p><p>– Мол… молодой господин Цзян серьезно ранен. Ему срочно нужны лекарства и отдых.</p><p>Вэй Усянь с трудом мог поверить, что доверил не только свою собственную, но и жизнь Цзян Чэна малознакомому юноше, тем более адепту ненавистного клана Цишань Вэнь, но альтернативы, надо признать, у них не было. Они не могли снова сбежать, не зная, когда в следующий раз удастся поесть или отдохнуть, кроме того, предстояло ещё выяснить, где Вэй Юнру, Мадам Юй и Цзян Фэнмянь.</p><p>– Вэнь Нин, ты не знаешь, был ли здесь Глава Ордена Юньмэн Цзян, Цзян Фэнмянь?</p><p>Юноша сокрушённо покачал головой:</p><p>– Я прибыл в Юньмэн лишь вчера днём, когда услышал, что в Пристани Лотоса случилась беда. О Главе Ордена Цзян или его супруге мне ничего не известно, но я могу поспрашивать. Хорошо?</p><p>Вэй Усянь уронил едва слышное «Спасибо», но Вэнь Нин просиял, словно маленькое солнце. Он кинулся в угол комнаты и буквально через мгновение вернулся с небольшой лоханью воды и медицинскими принадлежностями.</p><p>– Ты врач? – с сомнением спросил Вэй Усянь.</p><p>– Нет, ничего подобного. Но… – юноша сильно смутился и покраснел чуть ли не до самого края волос, – но моя сестра отличный лекарь, она кое-чему меня научила.</p><p>Однако, противореча высказанной неуверенности, руки Вэнь Нина работали методично и твёрдо. Он очистил раны Цзян Чэна и наложил повязки поверх мази. Наблюдая за движениями юноши, Вэй Усянь рассматривал повреждения на теле названого брата. Его руки сами собой уже в который раз за этот день сжались в кулаки.</p><p>Вскоре Вэнь Нин поднялся:</p><p>– Молодой господин Вэй, я приготовлю Молодому господину Цзян лечебный отвар для восстановления сил и принесу чего-нибудь поесть. Ждите здесь и никуда не выходите.</p><p>Дверь за Вэнь Нином закрылась, и буквально через несколько мгновений на кровати шевельнулся Цзян Чэн. Ресницы слабо дрогнули – он открыл абсолютно стеклянные глаза.</p><p>Вэй Усянь тут же встрепенулся:</p><p>– Цзян Чэн?! Цзян Чэн?!</p><p>Он потряс парня за плечо и только когда тот чуть повернул голову в его сторону, успокоился.</p><p>– Вэй Усянь, – раздался слабый голос.</p><p>Парень вздохнул с облегчением:</p><p>– Цзян Чэн, как ты? Где болит?</p><p>Цзян Чэн ничего не ответил, только развернулся обратно и уставился невидящим взглядом в потолок.</p><p>Вэй Усянь не на шутку встревожился. Он навис над Цзян Чэном, заглядывая тому в глаза:</p><p>– Цзян Чэн, ты… меня слышишь?</p><p>Ответа вновь не последовало, поэтому Вэй Усянь приложил руку на лоб парня, проверяя температуру:</p><p>– Да что с тобой такое?!</p><p>В этот раз реакция всё же была – Цзян Чэн отбросил руку Вэй Усяня от лица, а после уставился на собственные дрожащие слабостью пальцы.</p><p>– Ты сильно ранен, постарайся лишнего не шевелиться. Цзян Чэн, скажи, ты не видел Аи? Я так и не смог её найти!</p><p>После длительного молчания Цзян Чэн всё же ответил:</p><p>– Нет, я её не видел. Но видел отца.</p><p>– Дядю Цзян?! Где? Когда? Как он?</p><p>Вэй Усянь засыпал вопросами, но Цзян Чэн уронил правую руку вдоль тела и едва слышно произнёс:</p><p>– В сарае для риса.</p><p>Вэй Усянь потрясённо переспросил:</p><p>– В сарае?! Но кроме тебя там никого не было! Я сам тебя оттуда забирал!</p><p>Теперь встрепенулся уже Цзян Чэн. Похоже, он попытался подняться, но не смог даже толком пошевелиться. Сквозь болезненный стон Цзян Чэн выдавил:</p><p>– Точно не было?!</p><p>– Абсолютно точно никого не было. Я не видел ни Мадам Юй, ни дядю Цзян, даже Аи найти не смог, – Вэй Усянь взлохматил и без того пребывавшую в беспорядке причёску.</p><p>Он тяжело вздохнул и заметил, что губы Цзян Чэна шевелятся, словно он беззвучно что-то говорит, а из глаз по вискам мокрыми дорожками текут слёзы.</p><p>Вэй Усянь наклонился ближе к лицу названого брата, пытаясь понять, что тот бормочет.</p><p>– Его нет. Его нет. Его там не было. Его увезли? Куда? Его там нет…</p><p>Вид у Цзян Чэна был настолько отсутствующим, что Вэй Усянь всерьёз напугался:</p><p>– Цзян Чэн, я продолжу поиски и непременно узнаю, где дядя Цзян и Мадам Юй! Только подожди немного, прошу!</p><p>Внезапно Цзян Чэн оттолкнул Вэй Усяня от себя и яростно прохрипел:</p><p>– Чего ждать? А, Вэй Усянь? Чего мне ждать?! Моя мать мертва! Эта мразь Вэнь Чао убил её собственными руками!</p><p>Земля из-под ног Вэй Усяня внезапно куда-то испарилась. Он тяжело присел на край кровати, не в силах поверить, что Мадам Юй мертва. Однако сомневаться в словах Цзян Чэна не приходилось, он бы не стал шутить о подобном.</p><p>– Мы… отомстим… – о взгляд Вэй Усяня можно было порезаться. – Мы обязательно отомстим, Цзян Чэн! Вместе!</p><p>Цзян Чэн немного помолчал, а после спросил безжизненным голосом:</p><p>– Ты почувствовал?</p><p>Вэй Усянь перевёл непонимающий взгляд на него.</p><p>– Ты почувствовал мои духовные силы? – вновь повторил вопрос Цзян Чэн.</p><p>– Какие духовные силы? Ты их не использовал!</p><p>– Использовал, – Цзян Чэн закрыл глаза. – Только что я вложил в удар все свои духовные силы. Скажи мне, ты почувствовал?</p><p>Цзян Чэн слабо усмехнулся и посмотрел на брата. Этим взглядом Вэй Усяня пронзило точно стрелой. Он стремительно наклонился ближе к брату, голос выдавал его волнение:</p><p>– Ты… А ну ударь меня ещё раз!</p><p>– Не нужно. Сколько бы я ни пробовал, результат будет тем же, – Цзян Чэн вздохнул и вновь уставился в потолок. – Ты же знаешь, почему Сжигающего Ядра так называют? Потому что если он своими руками сожжёт чьё-то Золотое Ядро, этот заклинатель больше никогда не сможет его сформировать и станет обычным человеком.</p><p>Вэй Усянь не желал поверить в то, что слышит, всё это время он даже не дышал, а в глазах стоял неприкрытый ужас.</p><p>Цзян Чэн закрыл рукой собственные глаза:</p><p>– Отомстить… Как я смогу отомстить? – Приступ нервического хохота сотряс его тело. – У меня теперь даже Золотого Ядра нет, чем я буду мстить?</p><p>Отсмеявшись, Цзян Чэн остановил полный ненависти взгляд на брате:</p><p>– Вэй Усянь, зачем ты спас меня? Чтобы я жил на этом свете и смотрел на бесчинства проклятых псов из клана Вэнь, понимая, что я ничего не смогу с этим сделать?!</p><p>К концу фразы голос Цзян Чэна сорвался на крик и завершился ещё более безумным приступом смеха.</p><p>Снаружи послышались торопливые шаги. Вэй Усянь моментально встрепенулся на посторонний шум, прислушался, а после несколькими уверенными нажатиями на акупунктурные точки на теле Цзян Чэна отправил того в сон:</p><p>– Цзян Чэн, я найду способ… Верь мне, я непременно найду способ.</p><p>Цзян Чэн мгновенно затих. Глаза его закрылись, а дыхание сделалось размеренным и ровным.</p><p>Дверь в комнату тихонько скрипнула. Вэнь Нин вернулся с небольшим подносом:</p><p>– Тут немного еды и лекарство для Молодого господина Цзян.</p><p>– Спасибо, – с отсутствующим видом проговорил Вэй Усянь.</p><p>– А ещё, – Вэнь Нин поставил поднос на небольшой столик, вытянул из-за пазухи маленький свёрток и протянул его Вэй Усяню, – я кое-что нашёл.</p><p>Вэй Усянь машинально откинул ткань и удивлённо уставился на содержимое свёртка. В плотной пурпурной тряпице, когда-то явно бывшей флагом Ордена Юньмэн Цзян, лежали три предмета.</p><p>Покрытый бурой запёкшейся кровью, измятый с одной стороны, колокольчик Ордена Юньмэн Цзян, какие носили все без исключения адепты ордена, отличался от остальных шёлковой пурпурной лентой с длинной кисточкой.</p><p>«Поясной колокольчик Мадам Юй!» – парень легко коснулся серебряных граней украшения.</p><p>А после перевёл взгляд на фиолетовую заколку для волос с чёрной канвой. Заколка тоже мало чем отличалась от многих других ей подобных, если не считать вышитый в центре пурпурными нитями символ Ордена Юньмэн Цзян. Эта заколка принадлежала Главе ордена и была его отличительным знаком. Вэй Усянь вспомнил её в волосах Цзян Фэнмяня. В глазах противно защипало.</p><p>Последним предметом было серебряное кольцо с узором в виде фиолетовой молнии. «Цзыдянь!» – задохнулся Вэй Усянь. Он осторожно взял кольцо и надел его на палец названого брата. Против обычного, Цзыдянь не откликнулась на духовные силы хозяина вспышкой молнии. Сердце Вэй Усяня болезненно сжалось.</p><p>– Простите меня, Молодой господин Вэй. Это всё, что я смог найти, – Вэнь Нин виновато глянул на Вэй Усяня и тут же опустил взгляд в пол.</p><p>Вэй Усянь не знал, что ответить юноше, который бескорыстно помог им уже в который раз. Вспомнив, что ещё совсем недавно он намеревался убить Вэнь Нина, Вэй Усянь неуверенно пробормотал:</p><p>– Спасибо.</p><p>– Пожалуйста… А насчет тел господина и мадам Цзян… – он вновь нерешительно замолчал, но, собравшись с мыслями, всё же продолжил. – Я нигде не смог найти их, но случайно услышал разговор адептов. Они говорили, что Вэнь Чао увёз господина и мадам Цзян в Безночный город в качестве подарка Главе Ордена Цишань Вэнь, Вэнь Жоханю.</p><p>Вэнь Нин вздрогнул всем телом, когда Вэй Усянь от бессилия простонал и уронил голову в ладони.</p><p>– М-молодой господин Вэй? С вами всё хорошо?</p><p>– Да, Вэнь Нин, спасибо тебе ещё раз, ты нас очень выручил.</p><p>Вэй Усянь пару раз глубоко вздохнул и поднялся:</p><p>– Мы не будем больше тебя обременять. Я заберу Цзян Чэна в безопасное место.</p><p>– Нет-нет, постойте! – поспешно возразил Вэнь Нин. – Вам лучше остаться здесь. Я никому не скажу о вас и помогу всем, чем смогу. Вы сейчас не сможете выбраться из поместья незамеченными, да и Молодой господин Цзян слишком слаб! Его раны могут открыться от любого неосторожного движения, и тогда он умрёт от потери крови!</p><p>Вэй Усянь с удивлением смотрел на парня. Когда тот закончил, Вэй Усянь только и смог благодарно улыбнуться:</p><p>– Спасибо тебе, Вэнь Нин!</p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> <strong>Сарвень</strong> — кожаная оплетка ударной части кнута; представляет собой ремни, сплетенные различными способами вокруг срединного шнура.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2">[2]</a> <strong>Шлепок</strong> — окончание бьющей части плети; представляет собой кожаный мешочек, в который закладывается груз для усиления удара.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref3" id="_ftn3" name="_ftn3">[3]</a> <strong>Хват</strong> - место непосредственного захвата рукояти ладонью, как правило, покрыт кожаной оплеткой.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Глава 23. Великая жертва. Омут боли. Часть третья</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a>Пристань Лотоса, резиденция сейчас уничтоженного Ордена Юньмэн Цзян, кипела жизнью. Вот только за каждое мгновение такой «жизни» Вэй Усянь готов был собственными руками удавить любого, кто носит опалённые солнцем мантии Ордена Цишань Вэнь. За стенами комнаты убийцы его семьи развели бурную деятельность, перестраивая поместье в Надзирательный лагерь. Слишком часто для истерзанного переживаниями сердца Вэй Усяня до него доносились обрывки разговоров адептов: артефакты и ценности Юньмэн Цзян отправлены в Безночный город, тела погибших заклинателей сожгли в общей яме без опознания или молитвы, а подвалы поместья вскрыты, и лучшие вина поднесли на победном пиру старшим заклинателям клана Вэнь. Но больнее всего Вэй Усяню было осознавать не просто гибель своего дома, а полное уничтожение самого значения Великого Ордена заклинателей Юньмэн Цзян. Сейчас все, кто носит пурпурные мантии Пристани Лотоса, превратились в преступников и предателей. Их объявили врагами мира заклинателей!</p><p>В который раз за этот невыносимо длинный день Вэй Усянь сжал зубы, сдерживаясь из последних сил, чтобы не выскочить за двери комнат и не придушить очередного излишне разговорчивого адепта Цишань Вэнь, перемывавшего косточки поверженному противнику. Вэй Усянь был вынужден терпеть: надо было поставить на ноги Цзян Чэна, хотя бы немного залечить его раны и найти Юнру. А потому он лишь крепче стискивал кулаки и клялся себе, что непременно отомстит за разрушенную Пристань Лотоса, смерть друзей и близких!</p><p>Цзян Чэн всё ещё крепко спал, но Вэй Усянь уже дважды успел напоить его укрепляющим отваром, что принёс Вэнь Нин, и обтереть с тела кровь. Пурпурную мантию названого брата пришлось снять и спрятать. Сейчас на Цзян Чэне красовалась свежая одежда тёмных тонов из шкафа Вэй Усяня. Другой у них не было. Зашнуровывая последние завязки, Вэй Усянь порадовался, что хотя бы так, но частичка дома останется с братом.</p><p>Послышались торопливые шаги, Вэй Усянь тут же подскочил к дверям, готовый убить любого.</p><p>Входная дверь тихонько затворилась за Вэнь Нином:</p><p>– Молодой господин Вэй, я принёс свежей воды с травами.</p><p>Парень подпрыгнул от неожиданности, когда перед ним внезапно возникли пылающие ненавистью стальные глаза, а на шее сомкнулись жёсткие сильные ладони. Руки Вэнь Нина дрогнули – под ногами тут же образовалась небольшая лужица.</p><p>Температура тела Цзян Чэна стремительно поднималась – начиналась лихорадка, а значит, воспалительный процесс в ранах мог усугубиться. Надо было срочно что-то делать, поэтому Вэнь Нин по указанию Вэй Усяня отправился в лабораторию Юнру за целительными настойками и бальзамами.</p><p>Перед уходом, дабы заверить Вэй Усяня в своих благих намерениях, он снял свой поясной меч и поставил его на держатель. В тот момент ярость крупной дрожью прошлась по всему существу Вэй Усяня: держатель предназначался для его собственного меча! Это место для Суйбянь! Но вот смотри же – даже здесь наследили псы клана Вэнь!</p><p>Видимо, вид едва сдерживаемого бешенства Вэй Усяня был столь грозен, что несчастный Вэнь Нин напугался до дрожи в коленях, едва не упал, судорожно схватил меч с держателя и прижал ножны к груди. Глаза Вэй Усяня полыхнули алым – Вэнь Нин пронзительно пискнул, вздрогнул всем телом и, будто обжегшись, отбросил от себя клинок. Меч с шумом грохнулся о стол, а Вэнь Нин пулей вылетел из комнаты. С большим трудом Вэй Усянь укротил собственные эмоции и временами поглядывал на меч.</p><p>Всё это случилось около получаса назад. Вэй Усянь, всё ещё удерживая несчастного Вэнь Нина за горло, наконец, узнал вошедшего. Взгляд его чуть погас, он с шумом выдохнул.</p><p>Вэй Усянь присел на кровать рядом с названым братом и принялся обтирать его лицо прохладной водой.</p><p>– Как себя чувствует молодой господин Цзян? – Вэнь Нин переминался с ноги на ногу у самого входа.</p><p>Вэй Усянь вёл себя крайне настороженно, не позволяя расслабиться ни на секунду. Он вскидывался на каждый шорох или скрип и бросался к двери, едва за ней слышались голоса. Парень, подобно пружине, готов был среагировать в любой момент, на любую опасность.</p><p>Вэнь Нин нерешительно шагнул ближе. Сейчас он пожелал бы стать бестелесным призраком, чтобы своим присутствием не привлекать к себе внимание. Юноша искренне сочувствовал горю адепта Пристани Лотоса и стремился поддержать во всём, ведь тот яркий Вэй Усянь, с которым они столь внезапно встретились пару лет назад на празднике Середины Осени в Фухуа, был чуть ли не единственным человеком в его жизни, отнёсшимся к нему по-доброму, без предубеждения. «Я надеялся, что мы сможем стать друзьями, – рассуждал про себя Вэнь Нин, наблюдая за осторожными руками Вэй Усяня. – Сейчас же, мой орден стал причиной трагедии в его семье. Полагаю, он никогда не сможет принять меня… Но даже так, я сделаю всё, чтобы помочь!»</p><p>– Он непременно выкарабкается, – недовольно сверкнув на Вэнь Нина глазами, буркнул Вэй Усянь.</p><p>«Ну вот, он опять увидел в моём вопросе угрозу для Молодого господина Цзян», – Вэнь Нин печально повесил голову и позволил себе расстроенно вздохнуть.</p><p>Пускай Вэнь Нин и спас их, Вэй Усянь всё равно не мог окончательно довериться человеку из Ордена Цишань Вэнь, ему приходилось всё время сохранять бдительность.</p><p>– …всё же нам надо поскорее уйти отсюда… здесь опасно…</p><p>Слишком тихо, на грани слышимости, но Вэнь Нин разобрал слова Вэй Усяня, обращённые к Цзян Чэну.</p><p>– Нет-нет, Молодой господин Вэй, поверьте мне, – заторопился Вэнь Нин, – сейчас здесь самое безопасное место для вас! Клан Вэнь точно не будет искать ни вас, ни Молодого господина Цзян в Пристани Лотоса! Вы можете оставаться тут сколько угодно! Эти комнаты отданы мне, и сюда уж точно никто не войдёт, но вас никто не должен увидеть…</p><p>Вэй Усянь ничего не ответил, только поджал губы и ещё больше нахмурился.</p><p>Неожиданно входная дверь распахнулась. Раздался решительный женский голос с резкими интонациями:</p><p>– А-Нин, тебя-то я и искала! Объясни-ка мне, почему ты меня не встретил?..</p><p>Стоило Вэнь Нину попросить Вэй Усяня, чтобы они никому не показывались на глаза, как их тут же раскрыли!</p><p>Вэнь Нин испугался так сильно, что едва смог выговорить:</p><p>– Сестра…</p><p>Вэй Усянь похолодел, но тело его двигалось по инерции. Он вскочил на ноги, схватил со стола меч и стремительно оказался за спиной Вэнь Нина, прижимая клинок к его горлу.</p><p>Они вдвоем застыли, глядя на стоявшую в дверях женщину. Вернее сказать, девушку. У неё была смуглая кожа, а лицо, хоть и имело миловидные черты, выражало крайнее высокомерие. Солнце на её одеждах полыхало красным, словно языки настоящего пламени, пляшущие по рукавам и вороту.</p><p>Она занимала невероятно высокий статус, такой же, как у Вэнь Чао!</p><p>– Не надо делать резких движений, – угрожающе прошипел Вэй Усянь, – а иначе я отправлю его на тот свет.</p><p>Пару секунд ничего не происходило. Потом девушка аккуратно затворила за своей спиной дверь и сделала пару шагов в комнату:</p><p>– Идёт. Действуй.</p><p>Девушка порезала улыбкой:</p><p>– Всё равно он сам ищет себе погибели.</p><p>Она встала прямо напротив застывших юношей, скользнула взглядом по лежащему без чувств Цзян Чэну и сложила руки на груди.</p><p>Вэнь Нин, наконец, собрался с мыслями и глубоко выдохнул:</p><p>– Сестра, сестрица…</p><p>– Так она твоя сестра? – настороженно отозвался Вэй Усянь.</p><p>– Что ты заладил – сестра, сестра!</p><p>От голоса девушки Вэнь Нин вздрогнул в руках Вэй Усяня, будто его ударили. Обнажённый клинок легко коснулся горла юноши, но тот, кажется, этого даже не заметил.</p><p>Не обращая внимания на Вэй Усяня, девушка накинулась на Вэнь Нина. Её глаза метали громы и молнии:</p><p>– И ведь где-то же набрался смелости! Приказ о погоне за ними гремит на всю Поднебесную, уже и малые дети знают, что этим двоим не сбежать от смерти. А ты смеешь их укрывать?</p><p>– Но… Но Молодой господин Вэй… – попытался оправдаться парень.</p><p>Его вновь перебили. Лицо девушки потемнело, брови почти сошлись на переносице:</p><p>– Мне всё равно, какие между вами отношения! Я дам вам на выбор только два пути. Либо уходите, либо… я отведу вас в темницу Цишань Вэнь!</p><p>Она решительно вскинула подбородок и яростным взглядом полоснула Вэй Усяня, до сих пор прижимающего меч к горлу её брата. Вэнь Нина же клинок нисколько не заботил. Он всем телом подался вперед:</p><p>– Ты… Цзян… Молодой господин Цзян тяжело ранен, он не может уйти.</p><p>Взгляд Вэнь Нина заволокло пологом печали:</p><p>– К тому же, это ведь люди из клана Вэнь…</p><p>– То, что сделал клан Вэнь, к нам отношения не имеет, – жёстко отрезала девушка. – И за их грехи тоже отвечать не нам!</p><p>Она выразительно посмотрела в глаза Вэй Усяню и перевела взгляд на горло Вэнь Нина, словно приказывая немедленно убрать меч подальше. Вэй Усянь же в ответ сдавленно рыкнул и только сильнее вцепился в горло парня.</p><p>– Вэй Ин, не надо на меня так смотреть, – девушка чуть прикрыла глаза, тяжело вздохнула и отвернулась от юношей. – Я – целитель и спасаю людей, а не убиваю их. На моих руках нет крови Ордена Цзян.</p><p>Вэнь Цин резко обернулась, отчего оба парня вздрогнули:</p><p>– К тому же, умрёте вы или выживете, меня не касается. У меня нет причин жертвовать несколькими десятками жизней верных мне людей, чтобы спасти вас.</p><p>Говоря это, она медленно отправилась к выходу, но едва коснулась двери, снаружи послышалось:</p><p>– Вы уверены, что упустили их именно здесь?</p><p>– Да. Здесь мы потеряли их след.</p><p>Трое в комнате неподвижно застыли.</p><p>– На ступенях кровь. Неужели…</p><p>Вэй Усянь сорвался к кровати, закрывая собственным телом Цзян Чэна. Пот градом стекал по его лицу, глаза лихорадочно блестели, а сердце мятежно билось где-то в горле, но он лишь крепче сжимал в руке эфес меча.</p><p>Внезапно Вэнь Нин вцепился обеими руками в рукав мантии сестры, взгляд его был полон слёз, но горел решимостью. Он плотнее сжал губы и отрицательно покачал головой. От подобной смелости обычно нерешительного юноши девушка опешила, а после тяжело вздохнула и поморщилась, будто у неё внезапно жутко разболелась голова.</p><p>Она равнодушно крикнула за дверь:</p><p>– Что там за шум снаружи?</p><p>Из-за двери послышался удивлённый возглас, и тут же раздалось почтительное:</p><p>– Заместитель главы надзирательного пункта, я привёл людей на поиски мятежника Вэй Усяня.</p><p>Девушка усмехнулась одними губами, перевела взгляд на Вэй Усяня и чётко произнесла:</p><p>– Здесь нет никакого мятежника Вэй Усяня.</p><p>Если бы в воспитанника Пристани Лотоса ударила молния, его удивление было бы меньше, чем сейчас. Он буквально уронил челюсть на грудь. Меч в его руках мелко задрожал, а в глазах противно защипало.</p><p>Внимательно наблюдая за ним, девушка продолжила:</p><p>– В последнее время моему брату из-за смены климата нездоровится. Потише там! – Она чуть повысила голос, в котором явно прозвучал приказ. – Не потревожьте его!</p><p>Из-за двери незамедлительно отозвались:</p><p>– Есть. Мы немедленно уйдём отсюда.</p><p>Вэнь Нин мгновенно просиял, выпустил рукав мантии сестры и приник всем телом к щели между створок дверей. Через пару мгновений он радостно произнёс:</p><p>– От… отлично! Они ушли далеко!</p><p>Девушка гневно сверкнула на брата глазами и принялась массировать себе виски́:</p><p>– Мне подвластны только территории Илина, в Юньмэне я ничего не решаю.</p><p>Она подняла взгляд на всё ещё обескураженного Вэй Усяня и продолжила:</p><p>– Здесь полно шпионов Вэнь Чао. Через семь дней он вернётся, и тогда сами решайте, как поступить.</p><p>После этих слов девушка стремительно вышла из комнаты, плотно притворив за собой дверь. Вэй Усянь почти упал на кровать рядом с Цзян Чэном, вмиг лишившись всех сил до последней капли.</p><p>– Не волнуйтесь, Молодой господин Вэй, – Вэнь Нин лучился счастьем, – моя сестра очень сильна в искусстве врачевания.</p><p>– Искусный целитель клана Вэнь… Вэнь Цин «Золотые руки». Конечно, она сильна, – безжизненно отозвался Вэй Усянь.</p><p>И это было правдой.</p><p>Вэнь Цин считалась прославленным заклинателем Ордена Цишань Вэнь. Она приходилась племянницей Главе ордена Вэнь Жоханю, будучи дочерью одного из его двоюродных братьев. Родство их было весьма отдалённым, и всё же Вэнь Жохань поддерживал близкие отношения со своим братом. К тому же Вэнь Цин обладала исключительными способностями к гуманитарным наукам и изучала медицину. Вэнь Жохань благоволил талантливой девушке. Она часто сопровождала его на приемах Ордена Цишань Вэнь. Ко всему прочему, девушка была красавицей. До Вэй Усяня доходили слухи, что у Вэнь Цин есть то ли старший, то ли младший брат, однако, верно, из-за того, что способности этого брата не шли ни в какое сравнение с её собственной силой, обсуждали его крайне редко.</p><p>А ещё у Вэнь Цин всегда была хорошая репутация. Никто никогда не слышал, чтобы она кого-либо убивала. С какими только просьбами не обращались к ней люди. Все потому, что Вэнь Цин одна из немногих в Ордене Цишань Вэнь отличалась человечным отношением к окружающим. Порой ей даже удавалось замолвить словечко за людей перед Вэнь Жоханем.</p><p>«Значит, Вэнь Нин – брат Вэнь Цин», – Вэй Усянь до сих пор не мог поверить своей удаче.</p><p>Вэнь Нин решил, что парень удивился наличию у столь выдающейся и известной сестры такого заурядного брата, и потупил взгляд:</p><p>– Ага, моя сестра действительно хороша! А я ни на что не годен…</p><p>Вэй Усянь почти машинально возразил:</p><p>– Нет, не так. Ты тоже действительного хорош. Меня удивило то, что твою сестру, Вэнь Цин, назначили заместителем Надзирательного пункта, а ты вступился за нас.</p><p>– Не волнуйтесь, Молодой господин Вэй, – вновь зачастил Вэнь Нин, – моя сестра не выдаст вас.</p><p>Вдруг на лежанке пошевелился Цзян Чэн. Он слегка нахмурился. Вэй Усянь тут же обернулся к нему:</p><p>– Цзян Чэн?!</p><p>Как и в прошлое своё пробуждение, выражение лица Цзян Чэна было слишком спокойным. Он мельком взглянул на названого брата, осторожно сел в постели и осмотрел себя. Холодная усмешка искривила его губы: незнакомые одежды с трудом прикрывали многочисленные раны и синяки, а тугая повязка на груди сковывала дыхание.</p><p>Вэй Усянь проследил за направлением взгляда Цзян Чэна. След от дисциплинарного кнута! Позорную отметину было невозможно свести. Вэй Усянь попытался утешить брата:</p><p>– Не смотри на него. Наверняка есть способ избавиться от шрама.</p><p>Цзян Чэн же только безразлично пожал плечами, более никак не реагируя на собственное увечье.</p><p>Сердце Вэй Усяня больно стукнулось о рёбра: такой безразличный, даже безжизненный Цзян Чэн был ему незнаком. Как никто другой, Вэй Усянь знал, насколько амбициозным человеком был его названый брат, насколько сильно ценил свой талант заклинателя и духовную силу. Теперь, после удара Сжигающего Ядра, его умения, его самоуважение, его надежда отомстить — всё пошло прахом!</p><p>– Послушай, Цзян Чэн, мы сейчас должны…</p><p>В этот момент Цзян Чэн увидел тихонько стоящего в нескольких шагах от них Вэнь Нина с раболепной улыбкой на губах.</p><p>Цзян Чэн заметил солнечные одежды – зрачки его сузились:</p><p>– Почему здесь этот пёс из клана Вэнь?!</p><p>Парень рванулся с кровати, желая немедленно убить Вэнь Нина, тот, испугавшись, попятился.</p><p>Вэй Усянь едва успел удержать брата:</p><p>– Цзян Чэн! Спокойно!</p><p>– Чего ты застыл? – Взъярился на него Цзян Чэн, сгрёб за ворот и заорал. – Это пёс из клана Вэнь! Убей его!</p><p>Цзян Чэн прикладывал все силы, но его руки были всё еще слабы, поэтому Вэй Усянь легко вывернулся из некрепкой хватки. Цзян Чэн, наконец, заметил, где находится. Он разглядел чёрные флаги с солнечным диском в зените на стенах и встревоженно спросил:</p><p>– Где мы?</p><p>Цзян Чэн резко развернулся к Вэй Усяню:</p><p>– Ты привёл нас в западню!</p><p>– Нет!</p><p>Голос Цзян Чэна звучал безжалостно:</p><p>– Нет? Тогда как ты здесь оказался? Только не говори, что попросил помощи у этих псов!</p><p>Внезапно Цзян Чэна скрутил безжалостный приступ кашля. Он вцепился в ворот одежд Вэй Усяня, чтобы не упасть.</p><p>– Цзян Чэн, успокойся. У тебя задеты внутренние органы, не надо…</p><p>Однако тот всем телом навалился на Вэй Усяня и с силой оттолкнул его от себя:</p><p>– Вэй Усянь… – он чуть помедлил, а после рассмеялся, словно умалишённый, – прекрасно. Тела моих родителей ещё не остыли, а ты уже переметнулся к псам из клана Вэнь!</p><p>Он вскинулся. На Вэй Усяня смотрели абсолютно безумные глаза без малейшего проблеска разума. Сквозь пробирающий до костей безумный смех Цзян Чэн продолжил:</p><p>– А ты молодец, Первый ученик Ордена Юньмэн Цзян! Вэй Усянь, ха-ха-ха-ха-ха-ха, Вэй Усянь! Ты! Ты…</p><p>Внезапно двери распахнулись, и в комнату ворвалась алая молния. Сверкнула серебристая вспышка, и между бровей Цзян Чэна вонзилась игла, отчего он тут же упал на кровать. То была Вэнь Цин. Она развернулась, закрыла дверь, взгляд её гневно полыхал:</p><p>– Вы с ума сошли? Так громко кричите, чудо, что вас никто не заметил.</p><p>Вэй Усянь тут же оказался возле названого брата:</p><p>– Цзян Чэн!</p><p>Он чуть потряс его за плечо, но никакой реакции не последовало, тогда Вэй Усянь с грозным рыком обернулся к Вэнь Цин:</p><p>– Что ты с ним сделала?</p><p>Словно увидев спасителя, Вэнь Нин воскликнул:</p><p>– Сестра!</p><p>– Замолчи, – налетела на брата Вэнь Цин, – если будете ещё шуметь, я немедленно выкину вас отсюда!</p><p>– Ты… – Вэй Усянь с трудом сглотнул гнев и чуть спокойнее спросил, – Вэнь Цин, что за иглу ты ему поставила?</p><p>Девушка чуть помолчала, а после ответила:</p><p>–  Эту иглу вынешь, когда его раны заживут. Чтобы он тут не шумел. Его крики даже снаружи слышно.</p><p>Она подошла к прикроватному столику и взяла в руки миску из-под укрепляющего отвара, что приготовил Вэнь Нин. Поднесла миску к глазам и внимательно изучила осадок на дне, а после обернулась к брату:</p><p>– А ты чего там прячешься?</p><p>Вэнь Нин вздрогнул и даже зажмурился, словно его собирались побить.</p><p>– Твою доброту, – продолжила Вэнь Цин, – люди восприняли как жестокую подлость. Во всей Поднебесной нет большего дурня, чем ты. И ещё, что за мерзкий отвар ты приготовил? В слабом теле силы не восстанавливаются. Сначала нужно укрепить здоровье и вылечить раны, сколько раз тебе нужно повторять?</p><p>Говоря это, Вэнь Цин достала из поясного мешочка связку целебных трав и перекинула их Вэнь Нину.</p><p>–  Спасибо, сестра! – Хотя связка трав угодила прямо в лицо Вэнь Нина, он радостно продолжил. – Снадобье, которое приготовит сестра, наверняка получится хорошим. В сотни раз лучше моего. Оно подействует как надо!</p><p>Он приблизился к сестре, заглядывая той в глаза. Вэнь Цин несколько мгновений внимательно изучала брата, а после тяжело вздохнула, отняла у него лекарственные травы и вышла из комнаты.</p><p>С её уходом Вэй Усянь ощутил, как волна облегчения накрыла его с головой. Он перевёл взгляд с закрытой двери на скромную улыбку Вэнь Нина и с чувством выдохнул:</p><p>– Прости. Я не должен был в тебе сомневаться. Спасибо, что согласились помочь.</p><p>Слова прозвучали настолько искренне, что Вэнь Нин смутился. Яркий румянец окрасил нежные черты его лица. В смущении юноша уставился себе под ноги и пробубнил:</p><p>– Не… не нужно благодарить.</p><p>Вэй Усянь же, наконец, вдохнул полной грудью и сполз на пол возле кровати. Он позволил себе на несколько мгновений закрыть глаза и расслабиться: «Вэнь Цин права, скоро сюда нагрянет Вэнь Чао. Когда раны Цзян Чэна затянутся, я немедля покину это место вместе с ним…»</p><p>Он понимал, что сестра, скрывшая их присутствие в Пристани Лотоса, и брат, который решился открыто помогать, подвергли себя серьёзному риску. Если случится, что Вэнь Чао узнает обо всём, Вэнь Цин и Вэнь Нина постигнет наказание. В конце концов, дальние родственники всё же никогда не идут в сравнение с ближайшими. Зная нрав Вэнь Чао, Вэй Усянь нисколько не сомневался, что церемониться с их спасителями не будут.</p><p>Раздался нерешительный голос:</p><p>– Молодой господин Вэй, как вы сами себя чувствуете? Ваши раны тоже надо обработать…</p><p>– Со мной всё хорошо. Я не пострадал, просто устал немного.</p><p>Вэй Усянь заставил себя подняться с пола, стряхнул напряжение с тела и осторожно выглянул в окно, в надвигающиеся сумерки. После недолгого молчания он обернулся к Вэнь Нину:</p><p>– Мне надо будет выйти поискать сестру или хотя бы выяснить, в какую сторону она ушла из поместья. Как опустится ночь, могу я оставить Цзян Чэна здесь с тобой? Вэнь Цин сказала, что он не придёт в себя, пока мы не вытащим иглу, поэтому шуметь он не будет.</p><p>Вэнь Нин удивлённо захлопал глазами:</p><p>– Уйти на поиски? Но это очень опасно! Если Молодого господина заметят…</p><p>– Не переживай, – Вэй Усянь слабо усмехнулся и потрепал юношу по плечу, – я здесь вырос, забыл? Никто лучше меня не знает, как выбраться из Пристани Лотоса и проникнуть внутрь, оставаясь незамеченным…</p><p>Внезапно лицо его приняло серьёзное выражение:</p><p>– Вэнь Нин, мне это очень надо.</p><p>– Ко… конечно! – Сдавленно воскликнул Вэнь Нин, усиленно кивая головой. – Молодой господин Вэй может не переживать: я присмотрю за Молодым господином Цзян.</p><p>Вэй Усянь облегчённо выдохнул и вновь присел на пол у кровати Цзян Чэна, позволяя себе недолгий сон. Перед вылазкой в ночь предстояло набраться сил.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>В эту и следующие две ночи Вэй Усянь тщательнейшим образом прочёсывал лес в поисках Юнру. Он осознавал, что дождь и время могли стереть её следы без остатка, но всё же надеялся, что хотя бы что-то найдёт. Мысль о том, что девушка могла угодить в лапы Вэнь Чао, Вэй Усянь усиленно прогонял. Между тем лес настойчиво прятал от него любые следы присутствия Юнру.</p><p>В первую ночь он ничего не смог обнаружить, зато едва не нарвался на поисковый отряд Цишань Вэнь, который искал его самого. Вернулся в комнату он крайне утомлённый и с потускневшей надеждой отыскать сестру.</p><p>Вэнь Нин ужасно перепугался, едва насквозь продрогший и бледный как смерть Вэй Усянь бесшумно скользнул в комнату через окно и повалился без сил в углу. Он практически мгновенно уснул, обхватив себя руками и свернувшись плотным клубком. У Вэнь Нина сложилось впечатление, что тот замерз не столько в студёном ночном воздухе, сколько изнутри, не чувствуя родного тепла. Укрывая одеялом заснувшего парня, Вэнь Нин поймал себя на мысли, что был бы счастлив, если бы его дружба и забота могли хотя бы чуть-чуть облегчить жизнь Вэй Усяню и отогреть его замёрзшее сердце.</p><p>Вторая ночная вылазка Вэй Усяня мало чем отличалась от предыдущей. Только с каждым обшаренным кустом и пригорком всё больше истончалась вера в то, что Юнру благополучно выбралась из Пристани Лотоса. К исходу ночи слёзы ярости и бессилия нестерпимо обжигали глаза, но Вэй Усянь не позволял чувствам взять над собой верх.</p><p>И вот в первых рассветных лучах солнца третьего дня поисков, в тот самый момент, когда снятся самые сладкие сны, Вэй Усянь, осмелев, решился подойти на опасно близкое расстояние к поместью со стороны хозяйственных построек. Стража в отсутствии прямого начальства позволила себе отдых, а потому юркую тень никто не заметил.</p><p>Вэй Усянь мелькал между деревьями, осматривая оставленные следы, и внезапно заметил втоптанный в землю синий шелковый мешочек, в каких Юнру обычно хранила ядовитые составы! Находка его была столь существенной, что у парня всполохом восторга перехватило дыхание. Он едва не закричал в голос от счастья, но вовремя спохватился и зажал себе рот рукой, разглаживая складочки на ткани. Вэй Усянь спрятал мешочек у самого сердца и поспешил скрыться в лесу. То, что синий шёлк раньше хранил яд, было совершенно неважно, ведь теперь стало очевидно, что Юнру смогла избежать пленения и сейчас в безопасности!</p><p>Многие бы с рассуждениями Вэй Усяня не согласились: мешочек из-под ядовитого порошка не указывал на то, что девушка сумела спастись. Однако парень был в этом совершенно уверен! Он ясно чувствовал: с сестрой всё в порядке! Окрылённый успехом, парень вернулся в комнату, спеша поделиться хорошими новостями с Вэнь Нином.</p><p>В это утро Вэй Усянь заснул абсолютно уверенный, что с ним, Юнру и Цзян Чэном всё будет хорошо. «Правду говорят, – думал Вэнь Нин, укрывая спящего парня, – оптимизм и вера в случай прокладывают дорогу в жизнь…»</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Обездвиженный иглой Цзян Чэн крепко спал. Кости его постепенно срастались, поддерживаемые лекарствами Вэнь Цин и снадобьями из лаборатории Юнру.</p><p>Первые два дня, пока Вэй Усянь отсыпался после ночных вылазок, Вэнь Нин ни на шаг не отходил от Цзян Чэна, пытаясь сбить жар и меняя повязки на ранах. Синяки и мелкие раны на юноше быстро заживали, только след от дисциплинарного кнута зиял на его груди ярким пятном.</p><p>Пару раз в день к ним заходила Вэнь Цин – приносила лекарства и еду, осматривала Цзян Чэна и вновь уходила, не говоря ни слова.</p><p>Просыпаясь к полудню, Вэй Усянь тут же мчался к Цзян Чэну, проверял его дыхание, биение сердца и неизменно застывал со стеклянными глазами на ране от дисциплинарного кнута. В такие моменты Вэнь Нин готов был забрать это увечье с тела Молодого господина Цзян себе, лишь бы не видеть этот омут боли во взгляде Вэй Усяня.</p><p>В конце концов, Вэнь Нин решился просить помощи у сестры. Она, как обычно, легко скользнула в комнату к исходу часа дракона<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2">[2]</a>.</p><p>– Доброе утро, сестра! – тут же встрепенулся Вэнь Нин, стараясь особенно не повышать голос: Вэй Усянь мирно посапывал в углу комнаты на голом полу.</p><p>– Доброе, – отозвалась девушка и подошла к кровати.</p><p>Её лёгкие пальцы скользнули по пересечениям меридианов на теле Цзян Чэна, губы недовольно поджались, а брови сошлись на переносице.</p><p>– Что… что такое? – забеспокоился Вэнь Нин – такое выражение лица сестры появлялось каждое утро, когда она осматривала Молодого господина Цзян.</p><p>– Ничего, – отрезала Вэнь Цин, стремительно поднимаясь от кровати больного, и направилась к дверям.</p><p>«Сейчас опять уйдёт», – понял Вэнь Нин и устремился за сестрой. Он непременно должен попросить о помощи!</p><p>– Сестрица, по… подожди!</p><p>Вэнь Цин замерла на месте и обернулась к брату:</p><p>– Что такое?</p><p>Ему всегда было тяжело выдерживать прямые взгляды сестры, но медлить было нельзя. Вэнь Нин на мгновение зажмурился, набрал в грудь воздуха и на одном дыхании произнёс:</p><p>– Я хотел тебя просить помочь излечить рубец от дисциплинарного кнута на груди Молодого господина Цзян. Сам я не справлюсь, но, уверен, у тебя всё получится…</p><p>– Почему я должна это делать?</p><p>На этот вопрос Вэнь Нин не знал ответа, способного убедить сестру. Потому он просто схватил её за руку и заглянул в глаза:</p><p>– Прошу тебя…</p><p>Такому Вэнь Нину, с горящими страстным желанием помочь другому глазами, было невозможно сопротивляться. Этот юноша был слабостью Вэнь Цин: любое его желание или каприз она готова была исполнить немедленно, если тот попросит. Хорошо, что о таком влиянии на собственную сестру Вэнь Нин не имел ни малейшего представления, да и характером обладал крайне покладистым. Для остальных он был слабаком, неумёхой и бездарностью, но для Вэнь Цин брат был чистым лучиком света, способным разогнать самые густые тучи в её душе и развеять любые страхи одним своим присутствием.</p><p>Вэнь Цин несколько мгновений молчала, внимательно разглядывая брата, а после тяжело вздохнула, соглашаясь:</p><p>– Хорошо, я помогу.</p><p>Мягкие черты лица Вэнь Нина преобразились сияющей улыбкой благодарности.</p><p>Когда Вэй Усянь проснулся, тут же насторожился присутствию Вэнь Цин в комнате. Девушка сидела на краю кровати Цзян Чэна с крайне напряжённым выражением лица.</p><p>Вэй Усянь осторожно приблизился и заглянул ей через плечо, стараясь унять внутреннее беспокойство и недоверие к целителю:</p><p>– Приветствую, Вэнь Цин. Что ты делаешь?</p><p>Вэнь Цин скользнула взглядом по Вэй Усяню и вновь вернулась к больному:</p><p>– Как видишь, зашиваю рану от дисциплинарного кнута. Я очистила и обработала края.</p><p>Больше целитель ничего не сказала и вновь принялась погружать в кожу Цзян Чэна длинную, изогнутую дугой, тонкую иглу с шёлковой нитью. Вэнь Нин сидел рядом на стуле, держа в руках небольшой серебряный поднос с различной медицинской утварью.</p><p>Вэй Усянь никогда не жаловался на слабость при виде крови или ран различной тяжести, тем более, его родная сестра сама была неплохим целителем, но зрелище, когда кожу на груди названого брата вот так, словно пару лоскутов ткани, зашивают нитью, вызвало неприятное головокружение. Вэнь Нин перемены в лице парня увидел мгновенно:</p><p>– Молодой господин Вэй, на столе есть чай и немного еды. Вам надо подкрепиться…</p><p>– Спасибо, – выдохнул вмиг побледневший Вэй Усянь и отошёл от кровати.</p><p>Он присел к столу, но перед глазами до сих пор стояла рассечённая раной грудь Цзян Чэна.</p><p>Сарвень дисциплинарного кнута имел шишковидные утолщения. В этих местах в кожаные ремни были вплетены металлические шарики. Опускаясь на тело провинившегося, эти металлические вставки глубоко вгрызались в кожу, а после оставляли за собой рваную рану, так как выдирали из тела целые куски плоти. Именно такой след перечеркнул грудь Цзян Чэна.</p><p>В каждом ордене был свой дисциплинарный кнут или хлыст, которым секли его адептов за особо тяжелые проступки. Шрамы от него не заживали, чтобы человек запомнил наказание на всю оставшуюся жизнь и больше никогда не совершал подобной ошибки. Проблема заключалась в том, что Цзян Чэн получил удар кнутом вовсе не за собственную провинность, а потому, что Вэнь Чао возомнил себя карающей дланью Богов и исходил слюной восторга от собственной безнаказанности.</p><p>Вэй Усянь вновь посмотрел на кровать больного, но увидел только недовольно сведённые брови Вэнь Цин и её напряжённые плечи. Целителю приходилось буквально по лоскуткам собирать края раны юноши, разравнивать кожу и только после этого аккуратно зашивать.</p><p>Четыре палочки благовоний<a href="#_ftn3" id="_ftnref3" name="_ftnref3">[3]</a> полностью истлели, прежде чем операция завершилась. Всё это время Вэй Усянь молча сидел у подножья кровати Цзян Чэна, перекатывая в руке клубок алого свечения духовных сил. Сознание его блуждало где-то далеко, он словно не видел ничего вокруг, погружённый в раздумья. С наступлением сумерек он вновь ушёл искать следы Юнру.</p><p>Вэнь Цин отправила брата отдыхать, тот толком не спал с момента приезда в Пристань Лотоса, а сама осталась в комнате Цзян Чэна. Тихая ночь полнолуния опустилась на Юньмэн. Целитель сидела на краю кровати больного, вытирая испарину с его высокого чистого лба.</p><p>Волосы цвета воронова крыла в свете тусклой лампы отливали синими отблесками и выгодно оттеняли светлую кожу. Тонкие аккуратные брови подчёркивали мягкий изгиб миндалевидных глаз. Черты лица юноши были привлекательны, но даже сейчас, в глубоком сне, упрямый подбородок, широкий разлёт скул и чётко очерченные твёрдые губы указывали на крутой нрав и нетерпимость их хозяина. Вэнь Цин усмехнулась: о наследнике Ордена Юньмэн Цзян всегда говорили, что высокомерие и самоуверенность он унаследовал от матери – великолепной Юй Цзыюань, Пурпурной Паучихи.</p><p>Вэнь Цин внимательно изучала расслабленное лицо Цзян Чэна, отмечая некоторую юношескую припухлость и мягкость. Парень обещал превратиться в превосходного красавца-мужчину в самом ближайшем будущем. Выразительный, резкий, волевой, он был совершенно не во вкусе Вэнь Цин, но отчего-то девушка не могла отвести от него взгляда.</p><p>Цзян Чэн обладал той степенью мужской привлекательности, от которой у каждой женщины неуловимо начинала кружиться голова. Такое лицо врезалось в память навсегда.</p><p>«Точно заточенная стрела в натянутой тетиве лука, готовая поразить цель в любой момент», – мелькнуло в голове Вэнь Цин сравнение.</p><p>«Странные мысли!» – она внезапно напугалась собственных ощущений и резко отдёрнула ладонь от ресниц юноши, словно только что осознала, что всё это время ласково касалась кончиками пальцев его черт.</p><p>Вэнь Цин почувствовала, как её самообладание, столько лет подвергаемое бесконечным тренировкам на стойкость, рассыпается буквально на глазах от одного только вида Цзян Чэна, от одного его присутствия рядом. Юноша был в глубоком беспамятстве, но Вэнь Цин как живую ощущала его энергетику, что, точно сети паука, опутывала сознание в кокон, вытесняя из головы любые посторонние мысли.</p><p>Девушка судорожно вздохнула, вскочила на ноги и принялась ходить по комнате, пытаясь унять бешеное биение сердца в груди.</p><p>«Как такое вообще могло случиться? Что со мной происходит?» – раз за разом спрашивала себя Вэнь Цин, и каждый раз ответом было одно единственное имя – Цзян Чэн, Ваньинь, наследник великого ордена заклинателей из Юньмэна, уничтоженного по приказу Главы её собственного ордена.</p><p>Кривая улыбка коснулась губ девушки: «Ну вот, ты влюбилась в первый раз в своей жизни и сразу вынуждена собирать по кускам разбитое сердце».</p><p>Вэнь Цин устало прикрыла глаза и вновь вернулась к кровати больного.</p><p>«Ну и что с того, что нам не быть вместе, сейчас-то он со мной», – приятная мысль разлилась бальзамом внутри. Хотя бы так, совсем чуть-чуть, но она сможет побыть с Цзян Чэном, беспрепятственно касаясь его. Сегодня она помогла любимому, спасла ему жизнь, кто знает, может, в будущем он хотя бы без ненависти взглянет на неё…</p><p>Очень аккуратно, чтобы не потревожить свежий шов на груди, Вэнь Цин сняла марлевый компресс с раны от дисциплинарного кнута. Надо было нанести заживляющий бальзам на края рубца. Шов получился достаточно ровным. Шрам, конечно, у Цзян Чэна останется навсегда, но хотя бы не будет слишком заметен, да и рана беспокоить его больше не будет.</p><p>Вэнь Цин взяла было с серебряного подноса керамическую палочку для нанесения лекарства, но тут же положила её обратно. Губы девушки едва заметно изогнулись в мечтательной улыбке. Каприз – Вэнь Цин позволила себе вольность: погрузила пальцы в баночку с лекарством и принялась нежными массажными движениями втирать бальзам в кожу Цзян Чэна.</p><p>Было уже давно достаточно, но Вэнь Цин не собиралась прекращать ласковые поглаживания. Это доставляло ей ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие. Небольшие, но сильные ладони целителя легко скользили по груди и бокам юноши, останавливаясь на акупунктурных точках и переплетениях меридианов.</p><p>У самого сердца руки неподвижно замерли, тень набежала на лицо целителя. Уже не в первый раз её сбивало с толку состояние духовных потоков в теле Цзян Чэна. Подобно стоячей воде пруда, энергия заклинателя в юноше была неподвижной, не перекатывалась под пальцами, не переливалась от меридиана к меридиану, ведомая массажем целителя, даже ни единого сгустка в ней не ощущалось. Полная тишина. Тем не менее, Цзян Чэн был заклинателем, признанным адептом великого Ордена Юньмэн Цзян, и Вэнь Цин ясно чувствовала присутствие в нём энергии ци.</p><p>«Может, дисциплинарный кнут перекрыл потоки? В конце концов, удар пришёлся прямо по Золотому Ядру, – девушка положила ладони на сосредоточение сил заклинателя и направила собственные духовные силы в тело юноши, – моя энергия должна запустить течение ци в его теле».</p><p>Её руки неярко вспыхнули кроваво-красным сиянием: она боялась переборщить с силой и навредить ослабленному телу. Шов на груди, мелкие порезы и ушибы сразу же начали медленно затягиваться, цвет лица Цзян Чэна улучшился, а дыхание выровнялось.</p><p>«Всё-таки энергия целителя – лучшее лекарство от любой болезни», – порадовалась девушка, но тут же нахмурилась вновь. Её духовные силы, будто в бездонный колодец, вливались в тело Цзян Чэна и пропадали без следа. С каждым мгновением глаза Вэнь Цин округлялись в изумлении всё больше, а сердце железным жгутом стягивало страшное подозрение. Целитель переместила правую ладонь на сердце Цзян Чэна и послала сгусток духовных сил. Если всё получится, Золотое Ядро заклинателя ответит неяркой вспышкой, и левую руку самой Вэнь Цин обожжёт как огнём.</p><p>Пара мгновений, второй сгусток духовных сил отправлен в сердце, но Золотое Ядро Цзян Чэна молчало, не пытаясь защитить своего хозяина. Горло Вэнь Цин сдавило рыданием, а из глаз мокрыми дорожками вниз полились слёзы. Девушка без сил упала на его грудь, до боли прикусывая губы, чтобы не разрыдаться в голос.</p><p>Вэнь Чжулю не зря всюду сопровождает этого высокомерного выродка Вэнь Чао. Всегда защищает, оберегает от любых опасностей и убивает любого, кто встанет на его пути. Вэнь Цин сжала кулаки – ярость с кровью разлилась по всему телу, затопила всё существо. Вэнь Чжулю выжег Золотое Ядро Цзян Чэна! Вэнь Чао недостаточно было истребить весь клан, замучить до смерти Главу ордена и его жену, растоптать их репутацию и избить до полусмерти наследника, так он ещё и отнял у того саму суть заклинателя. Оставил жить с невосполнимой утратой, абсолютно беспомощным! Жить, осознавая, что никогда не сможет отомстить!</p><p>Вэнь Цин уткнулась в плечо Цзян Чэна и задавила рвущийся из горла бешеный рык. «Бесчеловечная жестокость!» – осознание собственной бесполезности и беспомощности пронзило девушку. Она не в силах помочь любимому, не в силах облегчить его боль. Даже если она убьёт Вэнь Чао или Вэнь Чжулю, это не вернёт Золотое Ядро Цзян Чэну!</p><p>Однако Вэнь Цин не зря называли «Золотые руки»: из любой ситуации, при самых сильных повреждениях тела, она могла найти способ вылечить недуг. Вот и сейчас девушка не собиралась сдаваться: «Неправда, что я не могу вернуть Цзян Ваньиню Золотое Ядро! Я просто пока не знаю способ! Мне нужно больше времени!» Она, наконец, выпустила из объятий Цзян Чэна и стремительно унеслась в собственные покои, чтобы через четверть часа вернуться с охапкой свитков и объёмных фолиантов по медицине.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>С первыми лучами солнца Вэнь Нин шаркающей походкой вышел из смежной комнаты, сонно протирая глаза:</p><p>– Сестрица, доброе утро! Как Молодой господин Цзян себя чувствует?</p><p>Вэнь Цин едва подняла глаза от книги:</p><p>– Стабильно, раны уже не угрожают его жизни.</p><p>– Хо… хорошо, – запнулся на полуслове Вэнь Нин, удивлённо рассматривая сосредоточенное лицо сестры. Когда она такая, спрашивать о чём-то было бесполезно.</p><p>Он умылся, сменил одежды и едва успел наполнить чайник свежим чаем, как в комнату ввалился сияющий радостной улыбкой Вэй Усянь.</p><p>Даже присутствие Вэнь Цин сейчас не насторожило, Вэй Усянь мгновенно подскочил к изумлённому Вэнь Нину:</p><p>– Я нашёл! Вэнь Нин, я нашёл!</p><p>– Что нашёл? – ничего не понимая, переспросил Вэнь Нин.</p><p>Вэй Усянь чуть не прыгал от радости, когда доставал из-за пазухи измятый и грязный мешочек синего шёлка.</p><p>– Вот! – гордо показал свою находку Вэй Усянь, словно иных объяснений больше не требовалось.</p><p>– Что там за суета? – раздражённо отозвалась Вэнь Цин со своего места. Вся эта радостная возня сегодня действовала ей на нервы больше обычного.</p><p>Вэй Усянь не обратил ровным счётом никакого внимания на недовольство целителя и принялся растолковывать всё Вэнь Нину:</p><p>– Такие шёлковые мешочки использует моя сестра для различных лекарств и травяных смесей. У меня и Цзян Чэна постоянно при себе есть такие вот мешочки на случай всяких мелких травм. У меня красный, – парень вытащил из поясного кармана небольшой мешочек, – а у Цзян Чэна – белый. В синих Аи хранит ядовитые порошки, я нашёл его на краю леса за хозяйственными постройками, значит, она ушла из поместья через лес, и мы просто с ней разминулись!</p><p>При упоминании имени Цзян Чэна Вэнь Цин вскинулась, поднялась с места и подошла к юношам ближе, рассматривая мешочек в руках Вэй Усяня. «Белый для Цзян Ваньиня? Что за глупости?!» – цвет не одобрила, но решение выдать непоседливым братьям по мешочку с лекарственными составами показалось Вэнь Цин верным.</p><p>Внезапно Вэй Усянь сладко зевнул. Запалом безудержной радости он исчерпал последние силы. Парень оглянулся на Цзян Чэна, увидел, что грудь его мерно поднимается и опускается в спокойном дыхании, облегчённо вздохнул и поплёлся в облюбованный угол отсыпаться:</p><p>– Завтра ночью попробую проследить маршрут Аи до деревни. Теперь, зная, откуда она вышла, найти её следы будет проще.</p><p>– Мо… Молодой господин Вэй, хотя бы укрепляющего чаю выпейте перед тем, как засыпать! – Вэнь Нин заторопился напомнить Вэй Усянь о нуждах собственного тела.  </p><p>Тот же только отмахнулся, улёгся на пол и буквально через мгновение сладко засопел. Вэнь Нин удручённо вздохнул, взял в руки одеяло и укрыл парня:</p><p>– Он совсем себя не бережёт, – пробурчал Вэнь Нин, – надо будет убедить его покушать, когда проснётся.</p><p>Вэнь Цин фыркнула на излишне беспокойного брата, схватила пиалу с чаем со стола и уселась вновь за книги: предельно важный для неё вопрос ещё не решён.</p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> В главе использованы цитаты новеллы «Магистр дьявольского культа», автор Мосян Тунсю. Главы 7, 60; из дунхуа –  12-13 серии; CD-драмы (13 серия 2 сезона). Перевод команды YouNet Translate.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2">[2]</a> 7 стража 辰 chén (7.00 – 9.00): <strong>ДРАКОН</strong> нагоняет тучи </p><p><a href="#_ftnref3" id="_ftn3" name="_ftn3">[3]</a> Мера времени. Одна палочка горит от 15 до 30 минут.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Глава 24. Великая жертва. Омут боли. Часть четвёртая</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a> – Собрание книг по медицине Вэй Юнру достойно восхищения, – сухо обронила Вэнь Цин и с размаху бухнула о стол десятком свитков и четырьмя увесистыми книгами в переплёте.</p><p>Этот факт вызывал у неё чувство крайней досады: у какой-то девчонки из Юньмэн Цзян в библиотеке лаборатории хранились редчайшие свитки, о которых сама Вэнь Цин только слышала и мечтала получить хотя бы копию. А тут были оригиналы! Нет, вы только представьте себе: оригиналы, подписанные рукой великих учёных! Девушка едва не зарычала от досады, но тут взгляд её скользнул по фигуре Цзян Чэна и смягчился. Вэнь Цин длинно выдохнула, расслабляясь: к чему завидовать богатству другого, если сейчас для неё открылась возможность окунуться в бессмертную мудрость талантливейших целителей Китая.</p><p>«Позднее непременно сделаю себе копии этих работ», – пообещала себе девушка и подсела к Цзян Чэну, проверяя пульс и температуру тела.</p><p>– Несколько книг Аи подарили на церемонии представления миру заклинателей в четырнадцать лет, а остальные она собирала сама, – отозвался Вэй Усянь.</p><p>Он внезапно вспомнил, как сестра просила его и Цзян Чэна обращать внимание в книжных лавках на работы по медицине. Парень усмехнулся, проблема заключалась в том, что названые братья нечасто посещали эти самые лавки, предпочитая им различные увеселительные мероприятия и ночную охоту.</p><p>– О, ещё она несколько копий книг сделала в Облачных Глубинах, когда навещала нас во время обучения! – вспомнил Вэй Усянь.</p><p>Перед глазами тут же возник чистый и умопомрачительно красивый профиль Лань Ванцзи, ледяной янтарь его глаз и каменно-нефритовое лицо. В районе сердца разлилась лужица согретого солнцем мёда, а губ коснулась шкодливая улыбка: «Интересно, Лань Чжань даже сейчас сидит за своими книгами с каменным лицом? Эх, как хочется его увидеть!» Парень хотел было мечтательно прикрыть глаза, чтобы позволить памяти увлечь себя в безмятежность Облачных Глубин, но тут его взгляд обожгло палящее солнце на чёрном флаге, перекинутом через потолочную балку комнаты.</p><p>«Эти псы из клана Вэнь даже на мгновение не дают о себе забыть!» – взъярился Вэй Усянь и подскочил на ноги, сжимая кулаки.</p><p>Вэнь Нин сидел у небольшого стола и старательно перетирал в ступе лекарственную смесь. В момент внезапного порыва Вэй Усяня он вздрогнул всем телом и устремил на него затравленно-удивлённый взгляд.</p><p>– Ху-у-х, – заставил себя выпустить пар парень и нервно потёр шею. – Прости, Вэнь Нин.</p><p>Да, их спасители не были виноваты. Вэнь Нин ответил робкой улыбкой и вернулся к своему прежнему занятию, периодически поглядывая на импульсивного парня.</p><p>– Вэй Ин, ты знаешь, что Золотое Ядро Цзян Ваньиня больше не управляет потоками ци в его теле? – как целитель, Вэнь Цин не могла позволить себе слабости, а потому решила чётко высказать свои подозрения, несмотря на то, что в этот момент её собственное сердце скрутило болезненным спазмом.</p><p>Вэнь Нин и Вэй Усянь ошарашенно замерли, не в силах произнести ни слова. Спустя несколько мгновений послышался глухой удар и треск ломаемого дерева. Вэй Усянь в ярости опустил кулак на комод для хранения одежды, и сейчас же многострадальный предмет интерьера украсился довольно крупной дырой на крышке.</p><p>Вэнь Нин едва слышно вскрикнул от неожиданности, выронил из рук ступку с пестиком и тут же подлетел к Вэй Усяню. Откуда появилась смелость, он не знал, но вид руки парня, орошающей кровью комод, был для него точно сигнал к действию. Вэнь Нин даже не обратил внимания, что взгляд Вэй Усяня опасно полыхает алым пламенем, а руки сжаты в крепкие кулаки.</p><p>Вэнь Цин же и не думала отрываться от Цзян Чэна, только подняла строгий взгляд на дебошира:</p><p>– Поменьше эмоций, Вэй Ин. Ответь: ты знал об этом или нет?</p><p>Несколько ударов сердца парень не мог заставить себя произнести ни одного разумного слова. Перед глазами буйствовало пожарище гнева, а в горле стоял свирепый рык. Он едва сдерживался, чтобы не накинуться на суетящегося рядом Вэнь Нина и не придушить прямо на месте просто за то, что тот носил мантию Цишань Вэнь. Кулаки Вэй Усяня наполнились духовной энергией, засияли красноватыми всполохами. Это произошло настолько внезапно, что Вэнь Нин не успел отдёрнуть собственные ладони, судорожно прижимающие бинт к ране на руке Вэй Усяня. Вэнь Нин удивлённо охнул, а после вскрикнул, обжегшись: его-то руки не наполняла духовная энергия, а значит, и защиты никакой не было.</p><p>Вэнь Цин тут же прикрикнула:</p><p>– Вэй Ин, успокойся немедленно!</p><p>Вэнь Нин потрясённо прижал пострадавшие ладони к груди:</p><p>– Мо… Молодой господин Вэй, всё хорошо. Мы вам не враги.</p><p>Ему было явно больно, но он всё же легко коснулся плеча Вэй Усяня.</p><p>Окрик Вэнь Цин не произвёл никакого эффекта, но вот взгляд Вэнь Нина, до краёв наполненный искренним беспокойством и каплей сдерживаемой боли, будто путеводные звёзды потихоньку, шаг за шагом, вернул беснующимся в крови эмоциям тихое течение. Вэй Усянь с трудом сморгнул ярость и заставил себя разжать кулаки. На ладонях тут же расцвели кровавые дуги: он с такой силой сжимал пальцы, что ногти впились в кожу. Вэнь Нин расстроенно ойкнул и принялся стирать чистой тканью кровь.</p><p>Вэй Усянь, видя наполненные слезами глаза юноши, изломанные в сострадании линии бровей и закушенные губы, ощутил, как смягчается сердце. Он длинно выдохнул и сдавленно произнёс:</p><p>– Цзян Чэн ненадолго приходил в себя. Он рассказал, что эта мразь Вэнь Чжулю выжег его Золотое Ядро.</p><p>Зубы парня скрипнули – произносить спокойно это имя он больше никогда не сможет. Не сумеет, даже если собственными руками вырвет его чёрное сердце из груди! «Вэнь Чао и Вэнь Чжулю заплатят за то, что сделали с дядей Цзян, Мадам Юй и Цзян Чэном», – решимость Вэй Усяня свершить месть была столь же непоколебимой, как и Тяньмэншань<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2">[2]</a>.</p><p>Вэнь Нин осторожно, стараясь не делать резких движений (ненароком не причинить боль Вэй Усяню), вынимал занозы из ребра его ладони.</p><p>– Я видел молодого господина Цзян следующим вечером после нападения на Пристань Лотоса, – голос его был тих, но чёток. – Он забрался внутрь поместья по боковой башне, той, на вершине которой установлена фигура зверя, и скрылся во внутренних тренировочных помещениях. Больше я его не видел…</p><p>Парень потянулся за чистыми бинтами и наткнулся на жёсткий немигающий взгляд Вэй Усяня. В этот момент Вэнь Нин почувствовал себя жертвой, попавшейся в лапы хищника. Расплавленное серебро бурлило и пузырилось в кипении в этом взгляде воспитанника Юньмэн Цзян, лишённом всяких эмоций или разумных мыслей. Холодный пот выступил на спине Вэнь Нина и тонкими струйками побежал вниз по позвоночнику. Парень опасливо поёжился и продолжил, только голос его в самом начале фразы сорвался:</p><p>– Вче… Вчера я случайно услышал разговор нескольких адептов. Они обсуждали Карательный поход Вэнь Чао на Юньмэн и…</p><p>– «Карательный поход»?! – выплюнула Вэнь Цин, кривя губы. – Он теперь так это называет?!</p><p>Негодование её было странно для Вэй Усяня, ведь она была приближенной Главы Ордена Цишань Вэнь, но девушка не стала развивать свою мысль. Вэнь Нин же после небольшой паузы продолжил:</p><p>– …и то, что произошло c молодым господином Цзян…</p><p>Он понурил голову, словно не решаясь говорить дальше, поэтому Вэй Усянь глухо рыкнул:</p><p>– Чего замолчал? Что случилось?</p><p>Неприкрытая злоба и ненависть сочились в каждом звуке этой фразы. Вэнь Нин вот уже двадцать раз пожалел, что решился обо всём рассказать. Он сделал глубокий вдох и зажмурился, лишь бы не видеть реакцию Вэй Усяня:</p><p>– Они говорили, что Цзян Ваньинь принял на себя наказание, положенное молодому господину Вэй и его сестре…</p><p>Гробовую тишину комнаты нарушала только вечерняя песня цикад за окном. Воздух будто вмиг стал настолько тягучим и вязким, что сделать вдох оказалось невозможным. Очень долго ничего не происходило, а затем раздался надрывный шёпот Вэй Усяня:</p><p>– … его наказали за нас?</p><p>Вэнь Нин мгновенно распахнул глаза и уставился на абсолютно потерянное, потрясённое и какое-то по-детски обиженное выражение лица Вэй Усяня. В груди юноши начало нестерпимо жечь, и он понял, что за всё время молчания не сделал ни единого вдоха.</p><p>– О, значит, он пострадал за вас? – язвительные интонации Вэнь Цин отравили атмосферу комнаты ещё сильнее, сделав удушающую ситуацию совершенно невыносимой. – Что же, близнецам Вэй и правда благоволят Небеса, если сам наследник великого Ордена заклинателей Юньмэн Цзян пожертвовал собой ради их спасения!</p><p>– С…сестра, всё не так! – воскликнул Вэнь Нин, но тут ноги Вэй Усяня подкосились.</p><p>Он рухнул на колени там, где стоял, и сжал виски́ ладонями, будто пытался раздавить собственную голову. Вэнь Нин упал рядом с ним, увидел, что рот Вэй Усяня открыт в беззвучном крике, схватился за его запястья и изо всех сил потянул на себя:</p><p>– Молодой господин Вэй, подождите… послушайте! Молодой господин Вэй, очнитесь! Мы непременно что-нибудь придумаем! Непременно найдём способ спасти молодого господина Цзян! Ну же…</p><p>Голос Вэнь Нина срывался в рыданиях, по щекам катились слёзы.</p><p>Оборвала его Вэнь Цин:</p><p>– А-Нин, прекращай немедленно молоть чепуху! Как ты предлагаешь «спасать» Цзян Ваньиня? Откуда взяться Золотому Ядру в его груди?!</p><p>Несмотря на то, что девушка не кричала, её злобное шипение оглушало.</p><p>– Но… но, сестра, – зачастил Вэнь Нин, – ты же сама два года назад говорила, что Золотое Ядро заклинателя – материя мягкая и податливая, способная формироваться и растворяться, перетекая из спокойного текучего состояния в каменную твёрдость при активации духовных сил заклинателя!</p><p>– То были всего лишь исследования, А-Нин! Теория и только! Ты же слышал старейшин: это всё «нелепые и непрактичные фантазии»!</p><p>Вэнь Нин удивился той степени отчаяния, что прозвучала в словах сестры.</p><p>Находящийся во власти собственных эмоций Вэй Усянь внезапно встрепенулся, повёл плечами, словно скидывая плащ агонии, и вцепился в ворот мантии Вэнь Нина:</p><p>– Точно!..</p><p>Губы его зашевелились, но лишь после нескольких произнесённых слов зазвучали в голос:</p><p>– …чно… точно! ЭТО ОНО! Ещё неизвестно наверняка, что действие удара Сжигающего Ядра нельзя обратить… надо непременно попытаться!</p><p>Глаза юноши вспыхнули победным огнём:</p><p>– Аи говорила… – он с трудом сглотнул слюну, – сестра как-то рассказывала о том, что целитель из клана Вэнь, Вэнь Цин «Золотые руки», занимается изучением сущности Золотого Ядра и даже написала медицинские исследования о возможности перемещения Ядра от одного заклинателя к другому!</p><p>– Да это же всего лишь мои размышления и предположения! – взорвалась Вэнь Цин. – Мне, естественно, никто не позволил проверить это опытным путём. Да и ясно же, как день, что ни один заклинатель не согласится добровольно отдать кому-то своё Золотое Ядро!</p><p>– Конечно, – обронил Вэнь Нин, перебинтовывая руки Вэй Усяня, – ведь в таком случае человек сам превратится в ка…калеку и никогда не сможет достичь высот ни среди заклинателей, ни среди простых смертных.</p><p>– А если забрать Ядро у кого-то силой? Так сделать можно? – не сдавался Вэй Усянь.</p><p>Вэнь Цин раздражённо уставилась на него:</p><p>– Что в словах «из текучего в твёрдое при активации духовных сил» навело тебя на мысль, что Золотое Ядро можно у кого-то отнять силой? Не мели чепуху, Вэй Ин! Все манипуляции с сосредоточением магических сил возможны только на добровольной основе и полном осознании заклинателем происходящего!</p><p>– То есть заклинатель должен согласиться пожертвовать собой ради другого, так? – уточнил Вэй Усянь.</p><p>Лихорадочный блеск и яркий румянец на щеках воспитанника Пристани Лотоса насторожили Вэнь Цин. Она нутром чувствовала, что ничего хорошего это его состояние не сулит, а потому аккуратно попыталась завершить тему:</p><p>– Вэй Ин, письменный труд – всего лишь письменный труд, и совсем другое дело – воплотить написанное в жизнь. Я даже наполовину не уверена, что пересадка Золотого Ядра возможна.</p><p>Парень вырвался из рук Вэнь Нина и принялся метаться по комнате, приговаривая: «Вполовину, вполовину… половина – это значит, шансов немного, да? Но всё-таки половина – это уже хорошо!» Внезапно он замер перед кроватью Цзян Чэна и устремил взгляд на его спокойное, расслабленное лицо:</p><p>– Вэнь Цин, половина – это уже что-то, так ведь? Это значит, что шансы есть?</p><p>Девушка также неотрывно смотрела в лицо Цзян Чэна, но в её ответе на вопрос явно читался отказ:</p><p>– Никто до этого не пытался по-настоящему провести подобную операцию, поэтому даже оценить шансы её успешности невозможно. Может случиться так, что даже пять из десяти – это не более чем мечта, – она тяжело вздохнула и прикрыла глаза. – Вэй Ин, как ты не понимаешь? Если что-то пойдёт не так, Золотое Ядро заклинателя просто рассеется, и тогда неизлечимым увечьем будут награждены не один человек, а двое!</p><p>Девушка подняла взгляд на возвышающегося перед ней парня, на его побелевшие от напряжения губы, натянутую до звона, скованную спину и крепко сжатые кулаки, на которых вновь сквозь бинты показалась кровь. Взгляд Вэнь Цин смягчился, а лицо расправилось и засияло ласковой улыбкой. Нежно и как-то печально она добавила:</p><p>– Вэй Ин, ты ведь хочешь отдать Цзян Ваньиню своё Золотое Ядро, да?</p><p>Парень ничего не ответил, а вот Вэнь Нин потерялся в испуге до такой степени, что выронил из рук лохань с грязной водой и разбил чашу с лекарством:</p><p>– Ч…что?! Отдать?! Н-нет! Молодой господин Вэй, нет! Слышите! Не надо!! Молодой господин Вэй! Прошу вас!</p><p>Ноги его не держали, он медленно осел на пол и воздел руки к Вэй Усяню, словно обращался с мольбой к божеству.</p><p>– А-Нин прав, – улыбка девушки неуловимо изменилась, став милостивой и всепрощающей, – я не смогу гарантировать, что операция пройдёт успешно и вы оба останетесь живы. Не стоит так рисковать. Цзян Ваньинь жив, находится в стабильно хорошем состоянии, и через пару дней вы сможете покинуть Пристань Лотоса.</p><p>Вэй Усянь, наконец, подал голос, но звучал он крайне отстранённо, будто парень только что вышел из глубокой медитации:</p><p>– Вэнь Цин, шансы на успех ведь есть, так? Пусть небольшие, но всё-таки реальные. Аи говорила, что в твоих исследованиях только вскользь говорится об активном состоянии Ядра. В то же время единственным возможным его состоянием для пересадки является полная активность и концентрация заклинателя, правильно? Значит, Ядро должно принять свою твёрдую форму, чтобы его можно было отсоединить от одного тела и вшить в переплетения меридиан в другое. Сестра говорила, что такой степени активности можно добиться при наложении сложных чар или формировании печати заклинания.</p><p>Тут блаженное состояние слетело с Вэнь Цин. Брови её чуть нахмурились, а взгляд вновь стал острым:</p><p>– Да, всё верно. Что-то такое я читала в свитке, что нашла в лаборатории Вэй Юнру. Краткие записки, скорее даже пометки, сделанные её рукой. Видимо она писала их, пока читала мои исследования.</p><p>Девушка в задумчивости скрестила руки на груди и поднесла к губам согнутый в фаланге указательный палец правой кисти:</p><p>– Хм, а ведь действительно: во время наложения заклинания, Золотое Ядро запускает усиленную циркуляцию ци в теле, а само обретает чёткие формы и излучает массу духовной энергии. Чтобы о такое активное Ядро не обжечься, энергия целителя должна быть такого же характера, то есть добровольной. Тогда не произойдёт неконтролируемой вспышки духовных сил!</p><p>Вэнь Цин радостно усмехнулась, словно разгадала мучившую её долгое время загадку, и даже азартно щёлкнула пальцами.</p><p>Вэнь Нин в неописуемом ужасе наблюдал за этой беседой, до последнего отказываясь верить, что они всерьёз обсуждают, как забрать Золотое Ядро, нет, как убить Вэй Усяня и спасти Цзян Чэна!</p><p>– О, Небеса, не надо! Молодой господин Вэй, сестра, что же вы такое хотите сотворить?! Это же… Это же… – несчастный парень, казалось, был на грани истерики. Он терзал собственные губы в кровь и переводил умоляющий взгляд с одного на другого.</p><p>Вэнь Цин глубоко вздохнула, принимая сторону брата:</p><p>– Вэй Ин, это безумие. Не стоит рисковать. Даже если сделать операцию, где гарантия, что твоё Ядро приживётся в теле Цзян Ваньиня и он сможет им управлять? Нам стоит отступиться от этой затеи. Сейчас всё сложилось и без того трагично, не стоит усугублять ситуацию безрассудством.</p><p>Вэй Усянь по-прежнему молчал, а потому Вэнь Нин позволил себе облегчённо перевести дыхание, но вдруг раздался тихий, но решительный голос:</p><p>– Вэнь Цин, Вэнь Нин, вы, конечно, правы, но даже если есть малый шанс, что всё получится, считаю, надо попробовать.</p><p>Брат с сестрой Вэнь настороженно застыли, а Вэй Усянь тем временем опустился на колени перед целителем и осторожно положил ладони, а после и лоб на пол:</p><p>– Я понимаю, что прошу оказать мне непозволительно большую услугу, но всё же позвольте мне это…</p><p>Теперь была очередь Вэнь Цин прийти в ужас от происходящего: «Земной поклон! Да он совсем из ума выжил?!» – девушка ощутила, как щёки заливает краска стыда и заторопилась:</p><p>– Боги, Вэй Ин, что ты творишь? Незачем падать ниц передо мной! Вставай немедленно!</p><p>Парень медленно поднялся, но от своего не отступил:</p><p>– Пять шансов из десяти – это хороший вариант. У нас либо получится, либо нет. Если ничего не выйдет и моё Золотое Ядро исчезнет без следа, я не стану горевать о том, что теперь мне некуда идти. Найду сестру, и мы отправимся путешествовать по миру, как когда-то это делали наши родители. Но Цзян Чэн не такой. Слишком горделив, слишком серьёзен, он не сможет пережить потерю Золотого Ядра. Заклинательство – вся его жизнь. Если ему придётся провести остаток жизни, будучи всего лишь обычным человеком, которому ни в чём не добиться успеха, для него это будет хуже смерти. Поэтому… – на краткий миг голос подвёл его, – поэтому, целитель Вэнь Цин «Золотые руки», сделай операцию – пересади Цзян Чэну моё Ядро!</p><p>– Я не знаю, сколько может продлиться операция… – осторожно начала Вэнь Цин.</p><p>– Это не важно. Главное – результат! – тут же отозвался Вэй Усянь.</p><p>Категорическое бесстрашие и слепая уверенность нестерпимо ярким серебряным пламенем горели в этих глазах. Девушка поняла, что способов отговорить его от опасной затеи просто не существует.</p><p>– Ты понимаешь, что всю операцию придётся провести в сознании с постоянно активным Золотым Ядром? – Вэнь Цин прощупывала почву, будто ступала по топкой трясине.</p><p>– Понимаю.</p><p>– Значит, осознаёшь и то, что мне придётся резать на живую: без всяких одурманивающих сознание снадобий или припарок, облегчающих боль?</p><p>Краска отхлынула от лица Вэй Усяня, но он упрямо сжал челюсти:</p><p>– Осознаю.</p><p>– С-стой, сестра! Как это без обезболивающих составов? – Вэнь Нин уже было смирился с будущей операцией, но в этот самый миг побелел на несколько тонов сильнее Вэй Усяня. Ни кровинки не осталось в его посеревшем от ужаса лице.</p><p>Вэнь Цин устало прикрыла глаза и начала массировать точку между бровей. Складывалось впечатление, что необходимость объяснять очевидное выбивала её из колеи и нервировала:</p><p>– А-Нин, в процессе вырезания Ядра и отделения его от тела человек должен непременно бодрствовать, чтобы поддерживать активность Золотого Ядра. Если Вэй Ин уснёт под действием снадобий, это может оказать неблагоприятное воздействие на само Ядро и даже его полностью рассеять.</p><p>– Я понимаю, – быстро отозвался Вэй Усянь, хотя обращались вовсе не к нему.</p><p>Вэнь Нин хотел было что-то возразить, но лишь молча закрыл рот, повесил голову и тяжело вздохнул: его всё равно не послушают. «Значит, молодой господин Вэй должен на протяжении всей операции оставаться в сознании, видеть, как Золотое Ядро, связанное с каналами духовной силы, вырезают и вынимают из тела. Ощущать, как текущая по телу духовная энергия постепенно успокаивается, стихает, исчезает, становится подобной пруду со стоячей водой, волны в котором не поднимутся никогда…» – Вэнь Нин с трудом сглотнул ком в горле, вытер мокрые от слёз щёки и обречённо произнёс:</p><p>– Я помогу.</p><p>После недолгой паузы Вэй Усянь откликнулся немного хриплым, дрожащим голосом:</p><p>– Спасибо, Вэнь Нин, Вэнь Цин! Спасибо от нас обоих!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Перед началом операции Вэнь Цин дала ему кожаные жгуты и велела закусить, чтобы не кричать от боли, когда она будет тонким ножом разрезать кожу и вскрывать грудную клетку. Сначала боль была терпимой, только тело покрылось холодным потом. Но вот когда Вэнь Цин добралась до Золотого Ядра и начала постепенно отсекать каналы духовной энергии, Вэй Усянь чуть не взвыл. Он держался из последних сил, стараясь не издавать даже стонов, но от адской пытки скручивало все внутренности, и искры сыпались из глаз.</p><p>– А-Нин, привяжи его плечи крепче, – раздался жёсткий голос целителя. – Он слишком сильно дёргается.</p><p>– Да, сестра… – безжизненно ответил Вэнь Нин, подошёл вплотную к Вэй Усяню и затянул туже верёвку, которой тот был привязан к деревянной лежанке.</p><p>На коже парня мгновенно проступили красные полосы фрикционных ожогов<a href="#_ftn3" id="_ftnref3" name="_ftnref3">[3]</a>. Вэнь Нин затаил дыхание и зажмурился: он своими собственными руками причиняет боль Вэй Усяню. Непростительно!</p><p>– Чего ты там застрял? – повысила голос Вэнь Цин, выводя брата из ступора. – Иди сюда. Вот, держи узел крепче! Неужели не видишь, что канал распадается? Пережми его и соедини с соседним, чтобы замкнуть поток! А-Нин, шевелись!</p><p>Вэнь Цин работала быстро и методично, резала жёстко и чётко, но без помощи Вэнь Нина она бы никогда не справилась. Пусть тот был медлителен, всё же движения его были точны, а действия гладки.</p><p>Порог боли, которую можно терпеть, Вэй Усянь давно перешагнул. Сейчас ему казалось, что с каждым взмахом ножа Вэнь Цин он умирает. Так за последние несколько часов он умер уже сто восемьдесят семь раз. «Хм, и зачем я это считаю?» – усмехнулся парень и выронил изо рта кожаные жгуты, сознание медленно угасало.</p><p>– Вэй Ин! Не смей спать, паршивец! А ну-ка проснись!</p><p>Он вздрогнул всем телом и ошарашенно открыл глаза, словно увидел призрака.</p><p>– Говорю тебе: не смей спать или дёргаться! Ядро потухает! Сейчас же займись делом!</p><p> «Мне показалось?» – взгляд Вэй Усяня принялся судорожно метаться между балками потолка комнаты. – «Да, видимо показалось… Я будто услышал, как на меня опять бранится Мадам Юй… Вот уж не ожидал, что от боли могут приключиться галлюцинации». Так, заклинание, надо срочно вспомнить какое-нибудь особенно сложное и длинное заклинание, чтобы поддержать активность Ядра. </p><p>– МММММ! – прикусил губы Вэй Усянь, пытаясь сдержать крик боли.</p><p>Показалось, словно у него только что отсекли все конечности сразу. По подбородку стремительно побежали две струйки крови, а рот наполнился металлическим привкусом.</p><p>– Не вздумай кричать! Хочешь, чтобы нас снаружи услышали? Веди себя тихо, – отрезала Вэнь Цин. – А-Нин, вложи ему в рот жгуты, иначе он язык проглотит.</p><p>– Молодой господин Вэй, откройте, пожалуйста, рот, я дам вам пару глотков воды, смочить горло, – юноша влажной губкой обтёр его лицо, очищая от пота и крови.</p><p>От боли Вэй Усянь не мог даже смотреть, не то что совершать какие-то действия, поэтому Вэнь Нин сам разжал ему челюсти, вставил внутрь два пальца и тонкой струйкой принялся вливать в глотку прохладную воду. Когда он понял, что Вэй Усянь даже проглотить её не может, Вэнь Нин стремительно наваливающейся паникой мелко затрясся всем телом:</p><p>– Мо… Молодой господин Вэй, проглотите! Проглотите! Вы же задохнётесь! Проглотите воду… Ну же, скорее!</p><p>Вэнь Цин стрельнула в брата острым взглядом, перевела его на серо-зелёное лицо Вэй Усяня и тут же забранилась:</p><p>– Вэй Ин, перестань изображать из себя мертвеца! Уж проглотить глоток воды ты в состоянии.</p><p>Несмотря на упрёк, она тремя пальцами провела по шее парня и передёрнула его гортань вручную, напомнив мышцам, как надо двигаться. Живительная прохлада потекла в желудок  Вэй Усяня, приводя в чувства. Он с трудом кашлянул, делая глоток воздуха, но сразу напрягся, так как раздался приказ:</p><p>– Ядро, Вэй Ин! Заклинание! Сейчас же!</p><p>Очередной росчерк тонкого ножа, и рот Вэй Усяня наполнился тошнотворно сладкой слюной. Пришлось сглатывать трижды, прежде чем он смог сделать очередной вдох.</p><p>Вэй Усянь слепым немигающим взглядом уставился в потолок. От невыносимой агонии боли его сознание готово было в любое мгновение разлететься на кусочки. Но парень держался за реальность из последних сил, ведь Вэнь Цин предупреждала, что, отключись он во время операции, течение духовных потоков может нарушиться или замедлиться, и тогда станет невозможно пересадить его Золотое Ядро Цзян Чэну.</p><p>«Заклинание, заклинание! Ну же! Что-нибудь длинное и сложное!» И почему, когда это особенно надо, в голову абсолютно ничего не приходит? «О, есть кое-что!» – яркой вспышкой в сознании появилась долина в облаках и человек в траурных одеждах.</p><p>– Вот, так намного лучше, Вэй Ин! Молодец! Ядро сияет ровно, да и каналы стабильные. Отчего ты сразу так не сделал? – целитель не отрывала глаз от груди юноши.</p><p>«Интересно, она разговаривает со мной или с моими внутренностями?» – если бы мог, он бы скривил губы в улыбке.</p><p>Внезапно Вэнь Нин восторженно выдохнул, а Вэнь Цин спросила:</p><p>– Ого, что же за заклинание ты там вспомнил, что Ядро так сияет?</p><p>«Ну и как я вам отвечу в таком состоянии? – мелькнула в голове мысль, а за ней следующая. – Пожалуй, не стоит вам знать, что я по памяти вспоминаю три тысячи правил Ордена Гусу Лань со Стены Послушания… А-А-А, не, как такое вообще может быть? Почему, когда мне так больно, хочется смеяться?! Как же они соблюдают все эти бессмысленные правила?». Однако вместо смеха он подавился собственным дыханием и застонал в голос, повинуясь очередному движению хирургического ножа.</p><p>– Ночь на дворе, Вэй Ин, сейчас звуки особенно хорошо слышно, будь тише.</p><p>Вэнь Цин тремя нажатиями на гортань и нижнюю челюсть заблокировала его голосовые связки:</p><p>– Вот, теперь ты не сможешь говорить как минимум сутки.</p><p>В горле всё онемело и расслабилось. «Хорошо, что это не Заклятие Молчания Ордена Гусу Лань!» – порадовался Вэй Усянь и вновь сосредоточился на том, чтобы не дать Золотому Ядру погаснуть. Однако поток мыслей в его голове не иссякал: «Так странно: у меня вырезают Золотое Ядро, а из ощущений только чувство правильности происходящего… Что же будет, когда Цзян Чэн обо всём узнает? Порадуется, разозлится, поблагодарит? Мда, ни один из вариантов мне не нравится. Вот что я буду делать, когда он примется рассыпаться в благодарностях или метаться в бешенстве? Он ведь со своим характером всё равно будет помнить об этом вечность… Пусть лучше ничего не знает…»</p><p>Тут в памяти возник образ Юнру, их совместные тренировки и то, как они хвастались друг другу своими духовными силами и удивлялись, почему у Вэй Усяня потоки энергии алого цвета, а энергия Юнру сияет серебром. «Теперь такого больше никогда не будет же, да? Прости меня, сестрёнка…» – из глаз полились слёзы, но Вэй Усянь этого даже не почувствовал. Вэнь Нин тут же оказался рядом с чистой тряпицей: вытер солёные дорожки на его щеках.</p><p>Вэнь Цин методично вырезала из Золотого Ядра один канал духовных сил за другим, а перед глазами Вэй Усяня непрерывной лентой проносились сюжеты и истории его беззаботной, весёлой жизни в Пристани Лотоса. Поединки с Цзян Чэном, его безграничное стремление стать первым и вечное ворчание по поводу проигрышей, ночные вылазки за пределы поместья на охоту или ради шалостей, верные, заводные шиди, всегда готовые поддержать в увлекательной затее, занятия с наставниками и тренировки Мадам Юй – всего этого никогда с ним не случится вновь.</p><p>Сейчас Вэй Усянь предельно ясно осознавал, что больше не сможет достичь высот на Правильном пути заклинателей и подчинить себе светлую энергию. «Да и Суйбянь использовать я не смогу», – сердце в груди глухо ударилось о рёбра. –  «Придётся ему без дела лежать до тех пор, пока я не умру…» Фехтование всегда было одним из его любимейших занятий. Эти тренировки он никогда не пропускал. «Теперь можно даже не мечтать о полётах на мече или участии в состязаниях…» – он вспомнил, что Суйбянь всюду был с ним, в самых трудных ситуациях и смелых проказах. Чего стоил один только эпизод, когда Вэй Усянь верхом на мече оседлал волны озера Билин! А ведь тот поединок с Лань Сичэнем на Соревнованиях Достойнейших тоже был хорош! И потом, когда они с Цзян Чэном сражались…</p><p>Вэй Усянь прервал себя на полуслове, не дав мысли завершиться: «Что проку сейчас вспоминать об этом?.. Золотое Ядро нужно Цзян Чэну. И раз он потерял своё по моей вине, значит, решение моё верное».</p><p>«К тому же, – продолжил парень, – мы с Аи всем обязаны ордену и дяде Цзян. Если бы он нас не нашёл, возможно, мы с сестрёнкой так и не получили бы шанса стать заклинателями». Они бы даже не узнали никогда, что на свете есть столь таинственный и непостижимо чудесный путь. «Я бы стал, самое большее, главой попрошаек или пас скот где-нибудь в деревне, а Аи пошла бы в прачки. Так бы мы и жили, собирая крохи со стола господ да иногда воруя овощи с чужих огородов…» И ничего, совершенно ничего не знали бы о заклинательстве или Золотом Ядре. От этих мыслей на душе Вэй Усяня стало легче.</p><p>«Да, всё верно. Пусть моё Золотое Ядро будет платой дяде Цзян за новый мир для нас с Аи. Ну а если нет, тогда пусть станет наказанием мне за все ошибки, что я совершил, и беды, что принёс другим», – рассуждая так, Вэй Усянь позволил себе облегчённый вздох.</p><p>Вэнь Цин мгновенно встрепенулась, видимо решив, что он снова теряет сознание. Однако спокойное мерцание Ядра убедило целителя в обратном.</p><p>«Три тысячи правил Гусу Лань ещё не кончились», – хотел было пошутить Вэй Усянь, но только в беззвучном крике открыт рот, когда целитель отсекла очередной канал. Парень давно уже изорвал одеяло под собой в клочья, и сейчас его ногти скоблили по деревянным доскам лежанки.</p><p>– Молодой господин Вэй, не надо, пожалуйста… – Вэнь Нин осторожно подсунул собственную ладонь под кисть Вэй Усяня, – вы пораните пальцы и посадите занозы. Лучше сжимайте мою руку…</p><p>Вэнь Цин хмыкнула на брата, но ничего не сказала. Вэй Усянь же не решился причинять боль отзывчивому юноше и заставил себя расслабить руки.  </p><p>Занятый своими мыслями и попытками справиться с болью, он даже не заметил, как ночь медленно сменилась утром, а после солнце перекатилось далеко за середину небосвода.</p><p>Вэнь Цин закончила с ним, когда небо густо окрасилось малиновым заревом заката. К этому моменту все трое были с ног до головы покрыты потом напряжения и тяжело дышали.</p><p>– Вот теперь всё, – медленно выдохнула целитель, позволяя себе устало прикрыть глаза. – Остался только последний канал духовной энергии, и можно будет вытащить Ядро.</p><p>Вэнь Нин подал ей чашу с тонизирующим чаем и спросил:</p><p>– Теперь надо подготовить молодого господина Цзян, да?</p><p>– Да, я также вскрою его грудь и проверю меридианы изнутри. Ты последи за Ядром Вэй Усяня и не давай ему отключиться.</p><p>Она с удовольствием выпила чай, вытерла лицо влажной материей и подошла к кровати Цзян Чэна:</p><p>– Здесь, надеюсь, будет быстрее. Цзян Ваньинь без сознания, да и потоки духовных сил у него неактивны.</p><p>Вэнь Цин позволила себе ещё некоторое время полюбоваться чертами лица Цзян Чэна, а после решительно расправила плечи:</p><p>– Надо поторопиться. Вэй Ин вряд ли продержится долго.</p><p>Хотя сознание Цзян Чэна блуждало где-то очень далеко, тугие, тренированные мышцы поминутно скручивало судорогой жестокой боли. Акупунктурная игла между бровями не позволяла ему прийти в сознание, но и не избавляла от мучений.</p><p>Руки целителя не дрожали, но Вэнь Цин искусала собственные губы в кровь и непрестанно хмурила брови, сознавая, что именно из-за её действий страдает любимый. Едва спазмом сводило очередную мышцу или сустав напрягался до дрожи, Вэнь Цин принималась массировать, разглаживать и расслаблять больное место. Только так, снова и снова, она могла облегчить эту пытку для Цзян Чэна.</p><p>Вскрыв его грудь, целитель поразилась пустоте в месте сосредоточения духовных сил заклинателя. Здесь когда-то билось жизнью яркое Золотое Ядро, а сейчас зияла глубокая дыра. Окончания потоков духовных сил были на концах обожжены, представляя собой клубок корней без ствола.</p><p>Вэнь Цин медленно и очень тщательно проверила каждый канал, каждое переплетение меридианов и облегчённо вздохнула, когда не увидела внутренних обрывов или посторонних спаек. Очистка травмированных каналов и подготовка их к привитию в новое Ядро заняло у целителя непозволительно много времени, в течении которого она не прекращала мысленно взывать к Цзян Чэну: «Потерпи, пожалуйста, потерпи ещё немного. Ваньинь, прости меня, что причиняю тебе такую боль… Пусть ты ничего не осознаёшь, но всё ведь прекрасно чувствуешь, да? Поверь мне, всего один раз я сделаю тебе больно и более никогда не посмею даже притронуться к тебе без твоего согласия. Поэтому… поэтому сейчас потерпи… умоляю…».</p><p>Тело юноши то и дело содрогалось в болезненных конвульсиях, отчего Вэнь Цин ещё больше хмурилась и в один момент даже была вынуждена парализовать его тело, чтобы тот ненароком не свалился с кровати.</p><p>За окном ярко светили звёзды, когда целитель, наконец, оторвалась от Цзян Чэна:</p><p>– Здесь всё готово. Можно пересаживать Ядро.</p><p>Она подсела к Вэй Усяню и впервые за всю операцию поймала его горящий почти безумием взгляд, заставляя сфокусироваться на себе:</p><p>– Вэй Ин, слышишь меня? Сейчас я отсеку главный канал духовных сил и выну Золотое Ядро из тела. Ты должен терпеть во что бы то ни стало! Ядро в хорошем состоянии и надлежащей форме.</p><p>После недолгой паузы Вэнь Цин набрала в грудь воздуха и твёрдо выговорила:</p><p>– Канал очень широкий, самый широкий из всех. Одним движением его не отсечь. Как только я закончу, А-Нин завернёт канал на четыре других, тем самым замкнув цепи духовных сил, чтобы избежать обрывов.</p><p>Вэнь Нин сидел рядом с Вэй Усянем с лицом белее снега, но взгляд его полыхал решимостью:</p><p>– Молодой господин Вэй, осталось потерпеть совсем чуть-чуть. Последний раз. После я сразу всё зашью и закрою грудную клетку. Доверьтесь мне, пожалуйста...</p><p>Вэнь Цин взяла в руки нож:</p><p>– Вэй Ин, ты готов?</p><p>«И вот как мне сказать, готов я или нет, если я даже прохрипеть не могу?» – подумал Вэй Усянь, уставившись на целителя.</p><p>Вэнь Цин будто прочитала его мысли, одобрительно кивнула и обернулась к брату:</p><p>– А-Нин, сейчас ему будет невыносимо больно, держи крепче, нельзя, чтобы он двигался. Понял меня?</p><p>– П-понял, – с трудом ответил юноша и упёрся руками в плечи Вэй Усяня. – Простите меня, молодой господин Вэй.</p><p> «Да куда уж больнее, чем сейчас?! Это же натуральная пытка! Вэнь Цин надо было не целителем становиться, а палачом! С её талантом она бы мгновенно приобрела славу на всей территории Поднебесной!» – так думал Вэй Усянь, пока его тело, внутренности и душу разом не задушил такой спазм боли, что глаза едва не вылезли из орбит. Дыхание его замерло в беззвучном вопле, белая пелена заволокла взор, а тело изломало судорогой так, что поясница оторвалась от лежанки и вскинулась высоко вверх. Жгуты, опоясывающие руки и ноги, врезались в кожу, а пальцы скрючились и поджались<a href="#_ftn4" id="_ftnref4" name="_ftnref4">[4]</a>.</p><p>– А-Нин, держи его крепче! – приказала Вэнь Цин и сама всем телом почти легла на грудь Вэй Усяня.</p><p>– Молодой господин Вэй, ещё немного, ещё чуть-чуть, совсем капельку, – причитал Вэнь Нин, пока пытался уложить парня обратно на лежанку.</p><p>– Закрой его глаза, иначе выпадут глазные яблоки!</p><p>– Простите меня, молодой господин Вэй, я сейчас просто прикрою ваши веки. Да, вот так, дышите глубже. Медленный вдох и выдох. Осталось самую малость, молодой господин Вэй… самую малость…</p><p>– Проклятье, он теряет сознание! – зарычала Вэнь Цин и прикусила от напряжения губу. Она нить за нитью отделяла канал и молилась, чтобы Вэй Усянь раньше срока не отключился.</p><p>Пронизывающая боль впивалась в каждый клочок тела Вэй Усяня, сверлила в висках, забиралась под кожу, зудела в голове, током проходила по телу и в жгуты стягивала мышцы, обрывая их судорогой.</p><p>И вдруг всё закончилось.</p><p>Совершенно. Всё.</p><p>Боль. Мир. Память. Сознание.</p><p>– С-сестра, – в ужасе прошептал Вэнь Нин, – он… он… Я не смог его удержать в сознании... Сестра!</p><p>Крупные капли слёз катились по его щекам и окропляли перемазанную кровью мантию.</p><p>– … всё в порядке, А-Нин. Мы успели!</p><p>Вэнь Нин потрясённо вскинулся на восторженные интонации в голосе сестры. Целитель, как завороженная, рассматривала лучистый сгусток энергии в своих руках. Отблески этого сияния раскрасили карие глаза Вэнь Цин густыми медовыми оттенками. Она баюкала в ладонях Золотое Ядро, а то трепетно билось и пульсировало, словно чувствовало последнюю агонию своего хозяина.</p><p>Целитель медленно поднялась и, осторожно ступая, будто боялась лишним дуновением ветра затушить Ядро, приблизилась к Цзян Чэну.</p><p>– А-Нин, очнись. Ты должен помочь Вэй Ину, – ласково и очень нежно, так, как обращаются к любимому ребенку, Вэнь Цин напомнила брату об обязанностях.</p><p>Тот тут же встрепенулся и принялся за дело, а целитель с трепетом в собственном сердце опустила Ядро в грудь Цзян Чэна.</p><p>Золотое Ядро не зря считается величайшей ценностью и самой сутью существования заклинателя. Стоило только ранее оборванным и выжженным каналам духовных сил в теле Цзян Чэна почувствовать живительную энергию Ядра, как движение ци в них тут же восстановилось. Вэнь Цин не успевала подносить их к телу Ядра, как каналы уже вживлялись, не образуя даже шрама. Однако чем больше каналов вплавлялось в Ядро, тем быстрее его сияние угасало. Стоило целителю закончить, как Золотое Ядро окончательно погасло, превратившись в пульсирующий сгусток светлой материи.</p><p>Операция определённо прошла успешно – Ядро было живо, но только пребывало в спящем состоянии. Вэнь Цин озадаченно нахмурилась, накрыла сгусток ладонями и послала слабый поток духовных сил. Ядро отозвалось тусклым проблеском и вновь погасло. Целитель попробовала ещё несколько раз, но результат был тот же.</p><p>– Может, самому Цзян Ваньиню надо его активировать? – напряженно прошептала Вэнь Цин и вновь прошлась с проверкой по каналам и пересечениям меридианов. Всё, как и раньше, было в полном порядке.</p><p>Глубоко выдохнув, она решила, что сделала всё, что смогла, и принялась аккуратно зашивать ткани мышц и кожу на груди Цзян Чэна.</p><p>– А-Нин, как у тебя дела? – бросила она через плечо и обернулась только через мгновение, когда не услышала ответа брата.</p><p>Вэнь Нин низко склонился над лежанкой и вливал собственную духовную энергию в тело Вэй Усяня. Глаза юноши были плотно сомкнуты, а губы шевелились, словно он молился. Аккуратный и ровный шов в районе солнечного сплетения на груди Вэй Усяня стремительно белел и заживал.</p><p>– А-Нин, прекрати немедленно! Ты хочешь всю свою энергию в него влить?</p><p>Юноша вздрогнул, внезапно очнувшись, и непонимающе уставился на сестру:</p><p>– Но… но ведь рана так быстрее заживёт и не будет больше болеть…</p><p>– Да, болеть не будет, но твоя энергия в его теле не задержится! – Вэнь Цин грозно хмурилась, пока отчитывала брата, но вдруг тяжело вздохнула и продолжила уже спокойнее. – Смотри, его раны почти зажили. Уже достаточно, А-Нин. Вэй Ин просто спит.</p><p>Юноша внимательно вгляделся в лицо Вэй Усяня, убедился, что сестра не ошибается, и медленно отнял ладони от его груди.</p><p>– Ты молодец, А-Нин. Теперь можешь отдохнуть, – чуть улыбнулась Вэнь Цин и вновь обернулась к Цзян Чэну.</p><p>Прежде чем повалиться без сил, Вэнь Нин снял все веревки и жгуты с тела Вэй Усяня, обтёр его тело чистым влажным полотенцем и укрыл одеялом.</p><p> </p><p>Две ночи и один день длилась эта операция.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Вэй Усянь очнулся на закате, когда в комнате гуляли сумрачные тени, и сильно пахло травяными благовониями. Первое, что он почувствовал, была невыносимая слабость во всём теле, словно его несколько месяцев не отпускала жесточайшая лихорадка. Видимо, под действием благовоний голова тоже туго соображала. Далеко не сразу он понял, где находится, и вспомнил, что произошло. А как вспомнил, тут же попытался сесть, но с глухим стоном повалился обратно на лежанку.</p><p>Чуть в стороне завозились, и раздался сдавленный шёпот:</p><p>– Молодой господин Вэй? Вы пришли в себя?</p><p>Вэнь Нин спал рядом с ним на голом полу, положив под голову только собственную руку. Стоило Вэй Усяню пошевелиться, он сразу проснулся.</p><p>– Как вы себя чувствуете? Я залечил почти все ваши раны, но мог что-то пропустить. Где-нибудь ещё болит?</p><p>Он медленно подполз на коленях ближе к лежанке Вэй Усяня и принялся проверять температуру и ритм сердца.</p><p>– Н-ничего не чувствую, – хриплый голос Вэй Усяня сорвался в самом начале фразы.</p><p>Вэнь Нин чуть расслабился и облегчённо выдохнул:</p><p>– Это хорошо.</p><p>– Я совсем ничего не чувствую, – вновь повторил Вэй Усянь, – внутри пусто.</p><p>Вэнь Нин запнулся об абсолютно слепой взгляд Вэй Усяня и ощутил, как собственное сердце внутри крошится и осыпается мелким песком. Он с трудом сделал вдох и протянул парню чашу с укрепляющим настоем.</p><p>– Молодой господин Вэй, вам надо поспать и набраться сил. Выпейте это – вам тут же станет легче. Поговорим завтра.</p><p>Вэй Усянь не стал противиться – послушно разрешил напоить себя лекарством и вновь положить на лежанку. Сонливость навалилась внезапно и увела за собой в сон без сновидений.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Девушка вошла в комнату с большим подносом, уставленным пиалами и тарелками с едой. Сперва она подошла к Цзян Чэну, а после наклонилась к сидящему у подножия его кровати Вэй Усяню.</p><p> – Хм, взгляд чистый, пульс нормальный, и температуры нет. Видимо, ты чувствуешь себя сносно, Вэй Ин, – это было первое, что сказала Вэнь Цин.</p><p>Она выглядела крайне утомлённой, но весь её образ полнился чувством удовлетворения от проделанной работы.</p><p>– Как прошла операция? – спросил Вэй Усянь, игнорируя заботу целителя о его собственном теле. – Цзян Чэн всё ещё спит, но выглядит неплохо.</p><p>– Операция прошла успешно, – осторожно начала Вэнь Цин, присаживаясь на край кровати. – У вас на груди теперь одинаковые шрамы, но твой А-Нин почти залечил, – она пробормотала что-то вроде «непутёвый мальчишка – почти всю собственную духовную энергию перелил» и продолжила, – Ядро в теле Цзян Ваньиня встало ровно и хорошо прижилось.</p><p>На этих словах Вэй Усянь откинул голову на кровать названого брата и облегчённо выдохнул.</p><p>– Но Золотое Ядро пока неактивно, – вернула его в суровую реальность Вэнь Цин.</p><p>– Что значит неактивно? – насторожился Вэй Усянь. – Я же до последнего момента читал заклинания, оно не могло потухнуть!</p><p>– Нет, с этим всё хорошо, – поспешила успокоить парня Вэнь Цин, – при пересадке Ядро лучилось энергией, но когда оно вживлялось в плоть Цзян Ваньиня, потихоньку потухало и перешло в спящее состояние. И, подозреваю, оно не проснётся, пока Цзян Ваньинь не осознает собственную силу.</p><p>Сведённые брови, хмурый взгляд, Вэй Усяню не нравилось то, что он слышал, но верить в худшее совершенно не хотелось:</p><p>– О чём ты говоришь?</p><p>– Я говорю о том, что  сейчас дух Цзян Ваньиня сломлен вместе со смертью Пристани Лотоса, пропажей родителей и утерянной верой в себя, – девушка поставила локти на собственные колени, а сверху на ладонях устроила уставшую голову. – Твоё Золотое Ядро прижилось в его теле, но пока не подчиняется ему. Я проверяла лично.</p><p>После операции Вэнь Цин убила несколько часов на то, чтобы простимулировать Ядро в теле Цзян Чэна, но так и не дождалась от него какого-либо разумного отклика. Она влила в тело парня такое количество собственной духовной энергии, что след на его груди от дисциплинарного кнута совершенно зажил, а шов от пересадки Ядра зарубцевался.</p><p>– Значит, Цзян Чэну надо будет вновь учиться управлять своими духовными силами? Начинать всё с самых азов заклинательства? – Вэй Усянь устремил внимательный взгляд на мирно посапывающего названого брата.</p><p>– Нет, не думаю, – покачала головой Вэнь Цин, – но должно произойти что-то, что заставит его по собственной воле вновь захотеть пользоваться собственными духовными силами. Пока его дух сломлен, Ядро не запылает вновь.</p><p> «И в этом моя вина, – повесил голову Вэй Усянь. – Вина, которую я никогда не смогу искупить. Падение Пристани Лотоса и кровь дяди Цзян и Мадам Юй никогда не отмоются с моих рук».</p><p>В комнате повисла тишина, но в это мгновение она никого не напрягала. Каждый был погружён в собственные мысли и переживания, будучи не в силах поделиться ими с другим.</p><p>Через некоторое время Вэнь Цин подала голос:</p><p>– Вэнь Чао возвращается завтра.</p><p>Вэй Усянь болезненно зажмурился:</p><p>– Мы уйдём сегодня же.</p><p>– Отдохните хорошенько. Ближе к ночи я расчищу от патрулей эту часть поместья. А-Нин поможет тебе вынести Цзян Чэна.</p><p>– Спасибо. Его действительно нельзя будить здесь.</p><p>– Это так, – девушка поднялась и прошла к окну. – Твоя слабость в большей степени пройдет через пару дней, но никогда не исчезнет полностью. Так что не перенапрягай собственное тело.</p><p>Вэй Усянь искривил губы в слабой улыбке, но ничего не ответил.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Тёмным покрывалом ночь укутывала когда-то гордую резиденцию великого Ордена заклинателей Юньмэн Цзян. Последние приготовления к дороге были завершены. Вэнь Нин с печальным выражением лица паковал в узел съестные припасы на несколько дней пути.</p><p>Вэй Усянь молча сидел у кровати Цзян Чэна и пустым взглядом изучал клановый узор на флаге Цишань Вэнь. Даже тени улыбки на его обычно смешливом лице не было заметно. Кожа его словно утратила внутреннее сияние, а под глазами легли глубокие тени.</p><p>– Пора. Вам надо уходить, – в комнату вошла Вэнь Цин, – адептов в этой части поместья не будет всего четверть часа. Постарайтесь уйти как можно дальше.</p><p>Вэй Усянь медленно поднялся на ноги и наклонился поднять себе на спину Цзян Чэна.</p><p>– Молодой господин Вэй, подождите! – тут же появился Вэнь Нин, – Позвольте мне понести Цзян Ваньиня? Вы ещё слишком слабы.</p><p>Вэй Усянь внимательно посмотрел на юношу и согласно кивнул.</p><p>– Хорошо, но только до хижины лесника. Дальше мы пойдём сами.</p><p>– Конечно-конечно!</p><p>– Вэнь Цин, Вэнь Нин, я хочу вас попросить никому и ни при каких обстоятельствах не рассказывать о том, что случилось в этой комнате в эти несколько дней.</p><p>– Хорошо, – мгновенно согласилась Вэнь Цин.</p><p>Однако Вэнь Нин удивлённо уставился на парня:</p><p>– Не рассказывать даже молодому господину Цзян? Как же так?</p><p>– Вэнь Нин, особенно эту тайну надо хранить от Цзян Чэна. Пообещай мне, что ничего ему не расскажешь!</p><p>Вэнь Нин ещё некоторое время колебался, но после послушно кивнул:</p><p>– Конечно, если так хочет молодой господин Вэй.</p><p>– Спасибо, – выдохнул Вэй Усянь, и показалось, что с этим вздохом напряжение последних дней, лежащее на плечах всей троицы тяжёлым грузом, рассеялось без следа.</p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> В главе использованы цитаты новеллы «Магистр дьявольского культа», автор Мосян Тунсю. Главы 60, 88, 103; из дунхуа –  12-13 серии; CD-драмы (13 серия 2 сезона). Перевод команды YouNet Translate.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2">[2]</a> Для интересующихся. Тяньмэншань – «небесные врата». Ссылки на информацию: <a href="http://tourweek.ru/user/1240/blogs/113257/">http://tourweek.ru/user/1240/blogs/113257/</a> , <a href="https://cattur.ru/asia/china/nebesnye-vrata.html">https://cattur.ru/asia/china/nebesnye-vrata.html</a></p><p><a href="#_ftnref3" id="_ftn3" name="_ftn3"><strong>[3]</strong></a><strong> Фрикционные ожоги</strong> возникают при контакте с любой твердой поверхностью, например, с дорогой («дорожная сыпь»), коврами или полом в гимнастическом зале. Обычно это сочетание оцарапанной кожи (абразия) и теплового ожога.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref4" id="_ftn4" name="_ftn4">[4]</a> Иллюстрация для эстетов пыток: <a href="https://novate.ru/files/u31123/Worst-Pains-6.jpg">https://novate.ru/files/u31123/Worst-Pains-6.jpg</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Глава 25. Обретение сил. Отрекись от всего, что имеешь. Часть первая</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a>До самого утра Вэй Усянь и Вэнь Нин с Цзян Чэном на спине молча шли через лес, удаляясь от Пристани Лотоса всё дальше. Выходить из-под защиты деревьев и идти напрямик через поля, срезая путь, юноши не решились, поэтому дорога получилась длинной и тихой. Их цель, заброшенная хижина лесника, располагалась на границе Юньмэна и Илина, у подножия горной гряды.</p><p>Вэй Усянь знал, что этот дом пустует уже больше года. Парень не то, чтобы дружил или был знаком со старым смотрителем леса Юньмэна, но брань его слышал частенько, регулярно выбираясь на охоту за фазанами. Старый лесник имел крутой нрав и тяжёлую руку. Правда, приложить эту руку к загривку непоседливого Вэй Усяня ему ни разу так и не удалось.</p><p>Несмотря на то, что Вэй Усянь не жадничал на охоте и старался особенно не вредить лесу, старый смотритель с любовью, по-семейному, относился, кажется, к каждой травинке и жучку в своих владениях. А потому нарушитель спокойствия леса в фиолетовой мантии Ордена Цзян был для него точно бельмо на глазу. Однако жаловаться Главе Ордена лесник не стал, считая, что справится с мальчишкой сам.</p><p>Много раз Вэй Усянь, хохоча во весь голос, удирал от его ловушек. И вот в один момент старый лесник перестал обходить лес дозором и отлавливать расшалившуюся молодежь. Это тут же насторожило Вэй Усяня.</p><p>Спустя пару дней он решил проверить старика и нашёл его остывшее тело в собственной постели. Возраст взял своё. Радовало, что тот ушёл во сне. После смерти старого лесника Цзян Фэнмяню так и не удалось найти ему хорошую замену.</p><p>Когда солнце поднялось над верхушками деревьев, парни добрались до места. Вэнь Нин хотел остаться ещё ненадолго, помочь обосноваться или хотя бы привести дом в порядок, но Вэй Усянь попрощался с ним, напомнив, что Вэнь Цин велела тому незамедлительно возвращаться домой в Илин и не покидать родовое поместье. «Подальше от подозрительных взглядов Вэнь Чао», – обосновала целитель своё желание убрать брата из Пристани Лотоса.</p><p>Едва за Вэнь Нином закрылась дверь, Вэй Усянь вытащил иглу из головы Цзян Чэна, лицо которого тут же потемнело гневом, а брови сошлись на переносице. Мгновение, и Цзян Чэн вскочил с лежанки с криком:</p><p>– Убей! Убей пса из клана Вэнь!</p><p>– Они уже ушли, Цзян Чэн.</p><p>Непривычно спокойный голос Вэй Усяня немного привёл в чувства и, одновременно, насторожил. Цзян Чэн резко обернулся к брату, сверля пристальным взглядом.</p><p>– Ты проспал много дней и очень слаб. Давай сначала поедим, – Вэй Усянь своего взгляда не отвёл, не показал слабость или недовольство.</p><p>Эмоции потухли так же резко, как и появились. Лицо Цзян Чэна сперва расслабилось, а после приобрело уже знакомое совершенно безразличное выражение. Он огляделся вокруг, но даже не спросил, где они находятся. А потом молча опустился обратно на лежанку и пустым взором уставился в потолок.</p><p>– Что-нибудь болит? Или, может, хочешь пить? – на вопросы Вэй Усяня ответа тоже не последовало.</p><p>Ещё какое-то время Вэй Усянь сидел возле кровати брата и внимательно смотрел на него. Не обнаружив даже проблеска эмоций, он тяжело выдохнул и переместился к небольшому столу:</p><p>– У тебя всего лишь расплавили Золотое Ядро, а ты так безрассуден: на одном желании отомстить долго не продержишься.</p><p>Парень медленно развязал узел на свертке с приготовленной Вэнь Нином едой и взял палочки:</p><p>– Если не восстановишь силы, как ты собираешься вернуть Золотое Ядро?</p><p>Услышав слова «Золотое Ядро», Цзян Чэн, наконец, моргнул и мгновенно сел:</p><p>– Ты знаешь способ?</p><p>Без всякого выражения Вэй Усянь ответил:</p><p>– Знаю. Ты разве забыл, наша с Аи мать – Цансэ Саньжэнь<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2">[2]</a>, а чья она ученица?</p><p>– Бао… Баошань Саньжэнь?</p><p>– Так и есть. Баошань Саньжэнь, легендарная заклинательница, отшельница, живущая несколько сотен лет, способная оживить мёртвого и нарастить плоть на кости. Восстановить какое-то Золотое Ядро для неё вовсе не составит труда.</p><p>– Но ведь… – во взгляде Цзян Чэна явно читались сомнения. – Ты разве что-то помнишь из своего детства?</p><p>– И я, и Аи, мы помним далеко не всё, но это лучше, чем ничего, – Вэй Усянь немного помолчал, а после произнёс, словно раздумывал, имеет ли право разглашать чужую тайну. – И про Баошань Саньжэнь я тоже кое-что помню.</p><p>То была короткая фраза в несколько слов, но она смогла разжечь огонь в безжизненных глазах Цзян Чэна. Он мгновенно скатился с кровати и бросился к столу, возбужденно вцепившись в край:</p><p>– Я… Так… где искать Баошань Саньжэнь?</p><p>Вэй Усянь подтолкнул к нему миску с рисом и палочки:</p><p>– Ешь. Поговорить можем и за едой. Иначе я вообще ничего не скажу.</p><p>Тут глаза Цзян Чэна хищно сузились, а лицо потемнело. Он угрожающе навис над братом:</p><p>– Ты… хочешь меня обмануть?</p><p>Вэй Усянь сидел спокойно, смотрел строго в глаза названому брату и, медленно проговаривая слова, произнёс:</p><p>– Дядя Цзян и Мадам Юй уже отправлены в Цишань…</p><p>Взгляд его затянулся печальной поволокой, он достал из-за отворота одежд небольшой свёрток пурпурной материи и протянул Цзян Чэну:</p><p>– Вэнь Нин сделал всё возможное, но смог вернуть только это.</p><p>Цзян Чэн словно окаменел, глядя на обрывок флага Ордена Юньмэн Цзян, и не решался взять его в руки. Тогда Вэй Усянь положил его на стол и вновь сел ровно, давая время брату собраться с мыслями и самому открыть свёрток.</p><p>Несколько ударов сердца ничего не происходило, потом Цзян Чэн вздрогнул всем телом, будто проснувшись, протянул ладонь и откинул край материи. Из горла его вырвался сдавленный стон, а ноги ослабли. Он как подкошенный упал на табурет, орошая столешницу беззвучными слезами. Заколка Главы ордена и помятый серебряный колокольчик на пёстрой тесьме, казалось, до сих пор хранили души своих владельцев. Тело Цзян Чэна сотряслось рыданиями и медленно сползло на пол в земной поклон. Вэй Усянь последовал его примеру и тоже опустился на колени, положив руки и лоб на пол.</p><p>Сколько они простояли так, определить было сложно, ведь время, похоже, замерло для обоих. Только лучи солнца окрасили стены старенькой бамбуковой хижины розовыми переливами.</p><p>Первым отнял лоб от пола Цзян Чэн:</p><p>– Вэй Усянь, ты правда можешь отвести меня к Баошань Саньжэнь?</p><p>– Да, – последовал спокойный ответ. – Но сперва тебе надо набраться сил.</p><p>Он поднялся с пола, вытер покрасневшие глаза рукавом мантии и вновь уселся за стол:</p><p>– Цзян Чэн, давай всё же поговорим за едой?</p><p>Теперь Цзян Чэн послушался – уселся на табурет и взял палочки. Однако нахлынувшие чувства поглотили его, и он не заметил, что держит палочки не тем концом.</p><p>Увидев, что брат, хоть и отвлеченно, но все же начал есть, Вэй Усянь тихо выдохнул:</p><p>– Детство я очень плохо помню, Аи – не лучше. Но отдельные и общие воспоминания у нас всё-таки остались. В моих воспоминаниях есть голос женщины, которая постоянно мне что-то повторяла, описывала место и множество других вещей. Этот голос говорил, что если я окажусь в безвыходном положении, то могу подняться на гору и попросить бессмертных, живущих там, о помощи. И хотя я не помню, чтобы голос женщины говорит именно о Баошань Саньжэнь, считаю, что речь шла именно о ней.</p><p>Цзян Чэн набивал рот едой абсолютно бездумно. Только взгляд его, до этого момента полнившийся бездной безысходности, потихоньку начал светлеть и загораться надеждой на то, что всё ещё может обернуться иначе, что действительность всё ещё прекрасна.</p><p>Вэй Усянь тем временем продолжал:</p><p>– Аи тоже так считает. Общими усилиями мы смогли отыскать в памяти фрагмент с указанием приблизительного места, где можно найти этих бессмертных.</p><p>Цзян Чэн напряжённо замер и впился взглядом в лицо брата. Тот немного помолчал и пододвинул Цзян Чэну лепешку из рисовой муки, напоминая, что ему надо поесть:</p><p>– Это где-то на границе Илина, за пределами пограничных поселений, внутри горной гряды.</p><p>– Внутри гор? – удивлённо переспросил Цзян Чэн. – Но это же всего в трёх днях пути отсюда?!</p><p>В его восторженных глазах вновь появилось недоверие:</p><p>– Как такое возможно, что бессмертные живут так близко?</p><p>– А где они должны жить, Цзян Чэн? – Вэй Усянь устало взглянул на брата. – Они живут среди гор, в месте, сокрытом туманами и лесами. Отыскать их будет непросто, тем более, как я уже сказал, точного места ни я, ни Аи не знаем. Только приблизительно…</p><p>Этот ответ, казалось, удовлетворил Цзян Чэна. Он вновь принялся за еду:</p><p>– Хорошо, значит надо сегодня же выдвигаться в путь!</p><p>Вэй Усянь спросил:</p><p>– Чего ты боишься? Что прожившие больше века бессмертные вдруг исчезнут за пару дней? Мы пойдем позже, через пару дней. Существует множество запретов, о которых тебе необходимо знать, прежде чем отправиться в путь. Иначе же, нарушь ты хоть один — разозлишь наставницу — и для нас с тобой всё будет кончено.</p><p>Цзян Чэн уставился на него в надежде услышать что-то ещё, и Вэй Усянь пояснил:</p><p>– В воспоминаниях Аи голос говорит, что дорога к бессмертным ведёт по каменным ступеням, взойти на которые может только человек, решивший оставить внешний мир.</p><p>– Что это значит? – лицо Цзян Чэна удивлённо вытянулось.</p><p>– Полагаю, это значит, что дорогу к наставнице матери никто не должен знать. Именно поэтому, когда мы найдём каменные ступени, я завяжу тебе глаза. Ты поднимешься наверх один, не имея возможности смотреть по сторонам. Местонахождение горы нельзя запоминать. Повязку с глаз снять ты сможешь, только если найдешь бессмертных и тебе позволят это сделать. И помни, что бы тебе ни приказали делать, ты должен будешь подчиниться.</p><p>– То есть я пойду один? – взгляд Цзян Чэна вновь подозрительно заострился.</p><p>– Да, один. Это самое важное. Если тебя спросят, кто ты, тебе нужно будет сказать, что ты – сын Цансэ Саньжэнь. Ни в коем случае не раскрывай, кто ты есть на самом деле!</p><p>Тут Цзян Чэн понял, что, по сути, не имеет право на помощь бессмертной заклинательницы, и что Вэй Усянь решил отдать ему бесценный дар своей матери. Веки Цзян Чэна вновь покраснели непролитыми слезами, он сдавленно выдохнул:</p><p>– Спасибо.</p><p>Вэй Усянь в ответ только вздохнул и взялся за палочки – сам он до сих пор ничего не съел:</p><p>– Ладно, давай есть. Восстанавливай силы и копи энергию.</p><p>После еды Цзян Чэн, наконец, обратил внимание на собственные одежды. Он поднял удивлённый взгляд на брата.</p><p>– Других не было, прости. Пришлось снять мантию ордена, – он подошёл к ещё одному мешку и ослабил завязки, позволяя Цзян Чэну заглянуть внутрь, – ей сильно досталось: дыры будем зашивать не меньше пары часов, да и грязь с кровью едва ли полностью отстираются…</p><p>Цзян Чэн ласково коснулся испорченной мантии и вновь затянул узел:</p><p>– Обязательно займёмся позднее.</p><p>Тут он замер на мгновение и перенёс чуть подрагивающие пальца к вороту собственной ханьфу. Медленно, словно опасаясь увидеть там зияющую дыру, Цзян Чэн ослабил завязки и открыл грудь. Однако вид страшной раны, которую он хорошо помнил, немало его удивил. Безобразный след от дисциплинарного кнута превратился в ровный, практически заживший рубец.</p><p>– Сестра Вэнь Нина, Вэнь Цин «Золотые руки», помогла залечить твои раны, – Вэй Усянь пристально наблюдал за действиями брата.</p><p>Цзян Чэн ничего не ответил, только брови его недовольно нахмурились. «Ему неприятно, что его касались руки целителя из клана Вэнь», – решил Вэй Усянь и тяжело вздохнул, но вслух пояснять, как и что конкретно произошло за те несколько дней, что брат был без сознания, не стал.</p><p>Внезапно пальцы Цзян Чэна коснулись небольшого шва на солнечном сплетении. Он был практически незаметен из-за шрама от дисциплинарного кнута, но парень всё же его разглядел. Брови его почти сошлись на переносице, а внутри Вэй Усяня всё замерло в предостережении.</p><p>Цзян Чэн поднял настороженные глаза на брата:</p><p>– Это откуда?</p><p>– Тебя ранили, когда я пытался вызволить тебя из лап Вэнь Чао. Прости, недоглядел, – Вэй Усянь соврал ровно, чётко и без тени колебаний, так, как репетировал весь последний день. Однако внутри тут же отозвалось уколом сожалений.</p><p>– Серьёзно ранили? Последствия будут? – Цзян Чэн ни на мгновение не усомнился в ответе брата.</p><p>– Нет, всё хорошо. Мы обработали рану, со временем даже шрама не останется.</p><p>Истина. Одна ложь тянет за собой целый ворох себе подобных. Вэй Усянь отвернулся, показывая, что не желает вдаваться в подробности. А Цзян Чэн даже не спросил, кто это «мы», только сухо уронил:</p><p>– Хорошо.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Спустя несколько дней непрестанных расспросов про Баошань Саньжэнь Вэй Усянь и Цзян Чэн выдвинулись в путь. Три дня пролетели, как один, и вот они уже блуждают среди лесистых гор Илина в поисках каменной лестницы.</p><p>Склоны были сплошь усыпаны разнотравьем, а вершины укрывали облака. От этого места и правда веяло божественностью. Всё же оно не слишком-то походило на образ обители бессмертной наставницы, который сложился в сознании людей. Видимо, поэтому на протяжении всей дороги Цзян Чэн никак не мог избавиться от сомнений. Иногда он подозревал, что Вэй Усянь ему солгал, а порой думал, что ребёнком тот что-то услышал или запомнил неправильно. Цзян Чэн непрестанно беспокоился, смогут ли они найти нужную гору, а на ней каменную тропу к вершине.</p><p>Юноши как раз пересекали небольшую поляну, когда Цзян Чэн замер в полушаге и устремил взор к облачным пикам, окружавшим их со всех сторон:</p><p>– Здесь… Баошань Саньжэнь правда живёт где-то здесь?</p><p>Вэй Усянь спросил в ответ:</p><p>– Мы уже зашли так далеко, сколько ты ещё будешь сомневаться? Какой смысл мне врать тебе? Чтобы ты порадовался пару дней, а потом испытал еще большее разочарование?</p><p>Подобные разговоры между ними происходили уже бессчётное множество раз, а потому слегка утомили Вэй Усяня. Он уверенно двинулся дальше, и Цзян Чэну не оставалось иного выбора, как последовать за ним.</p><p>Спустя совсем немного времени они, наконец, набрели на каменистый спуск с горы, отдалённо напоминающий лестницу. Камни столь ровно и плотно лежали друг на друге, что образовывали естественные ступени.</p><p>Юноши потрясённо замерли, не в силах поверить, что их поиски завершены.</p><p>Первым очнулся Вэй Усянь. Он обошёл брата и достал длинный тёмный лоскут ткани, что они нашли в хижине лесника.</p><p>– Вот и всё. Мы пришли. Дальше я с тобой пойти не могу.</p><p>Цзян Чэн бросил на брата затравленный взгляд, но безропотно позволил завязать себе глаза. Вэй Усянь вложил крепкий деревянный посох в руки брата, опять-таки позаимствованный в хижине лесника, и вновь предупредил:</p><p>– Ты ни в коем случае не должен открывать глаза. Я не знаю, куда ведёт тропа, но будь спокоен: на этой горе нет хищных зверей, так что тебе ничего не угрожает. Поднимайся, не торопясь, и, даже если упадёшь, повязку всё равно не снимай. Запомни. Не любопытствуй, а иначе нарушишь запрет и навлечёшь на себя гнев Наставницы и её учеников, тогда нам обоим конец.</p><p>Цзян Чэн согласно кивнул.</p><p>– Ты помнишь, как отвечать на вопросы?</p><p>– Да, – Цзян Чэн крепко сжал посох и оглянулся туда, где, по его мнению, должен был стоять Вэй Усянь.</p><p>Однако на его противоположное плечо тут же легла тёплая ладонь (с направлением Цзян Чэн ошибся):</p><p>– Хорошо. Иди и будь осторожен, я не знаю, что тебя там ждёт.</p><p>Пару мгновений Цзян Чэн помедлил, а после решительно шагнул к лестнице: «Вэй Ин не прав: от того, что меня там ждёт, зависит, смогу ли я восстановить Ядро и отомстить или нет. Так что всё равно мой путь лежит только наверх!» Всё же сердце в его груди отбивало взволнованный ритм. Медленно он стал подниматься наверх.</p><p>– Я буду ждать тебя в посёлке у подножия гряды! – Вэй Усянь чуть повысил голос, чтобы брат расслышал его чётко и ясно.</p><p>Он ещё какое-то время наблюдал за удаляющимся Цзян Чэном, а потом развернулся и двинулся в обратную сторону.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Сложно было понять, сколько времени Цзян Чэн шёл вперёд, но камни под ногами всё не заканчивались. Он давно потерял ориентацию и понимание времени. Воздух вокруг него постепенно наполнялся пряным ароматом разнотравья да становился чуть более разреженным. Только так он мог понять, что поднялся уже достаточно высоко над долиной среди горного массива.</p><p>– Кто ты и зачем пришёл? – внезапно раздался спокойный женский голос без тени эмоций.</p><p>Цзян Чэн от неожиданности вздрогнул и чуть не выронил посох из рук. «Неужели нашёл?» – не поверил он собственной удаче.</p><p>– Моё имя – Вэй Усянь. Я сын Цансэ Саньжэнь и пришёл просить о помощи.</p><p>Вэй Усянь наказывал ему вести себя спокойно и отвечать строго на поставленные вопросы максимально уверенно. Именно так себя Цзян Чэн и намеревался вести.</p><p>– Ну что же, сын Цансэ Саньжэнь, оказать помощь я тебе не обещаю, но выслушать просьбу могу.</p><p>Внутри Цзян Чэна что-то на мгновение оборвалось, но парень запретил себе упаднические мысли.</p><p>– Спасибо, – он не посмел возразить, лишь послушно склонил голову.</p><p>Несколько мгновений стояла полная тишина, и Цзян Чэн уже начал беспокоиться, что его бросили одного, но тут вновь раздался голос:</p><p>– Повязку не снимай и следуй за мной.</p><p>Цзян Чэн хотел было спросить, как ему следовать за кем-то, если он ничего не видит? Но озвучить свои сомнения всё же не решился, решив довериться собственному слуху. Хвала богам, каменная поверхность горы достаточно чётко обозначала направление движения женщины.</p><p>Немногим позднее шаги замерли. Всё тот же безэмоциональный голос произнёс:</p><p>– Здесь можешь снять повязку.</p><p>Цзян Чэн хотел было её нетерпеливо сорвать, но вовремя остановил собственные руки и снял ткань очень аккуратно. Однако стоило ему открыть глаза, как земля под ногами принялась весьма ощутимо покачиваться и кружиться. Не удержавшись на ногах, парень рухнул на землю как подкошенный.</p><p>– Ничего. Такое случается, когда долго блуждаешь в темноте, – то ли усмешка, то ли сочувствие послышалось в этом голосе. Однако Цзян Чэн был не уверен, что это ему не показалось.</p><p>Очень осторожно парень сел, но был вынужден тут же схватиться за голову, чтобы та не улетела путешествовать вместе с облаками. Тошнота подступила к горлу, и Цзян Чэн посчитал разумным вновь опуститься на холодные камни, с трудом толкая в лёгкие один глоток воздуха за другим. Прошли не меньше десяти минут, прежде чем горные пики перестали водить хороводы перед глазами, а дыхание выровнялось. В этот раз, когда парень решил подняться, у него даже неплохо получилось удержать равновесие. Вот теперь можно было немного оглядеться вокруг.</p><p>Первыми в глаза Цзян Чэна бросились три чистых и опрятных одноэтажных домика, уютно примостившихся в естественной нише отвесной скалы, и широкая площадка перед ними. Здесь располагались ещё два небольших сарая, явно хозяйственного назначения, и пестрящие буйным разноцветьем клумбы. В остальном площадка была покрыта голыми камнями, если не считать пять великолепных персиковых деревьев. Но Цзян Чэна насторожило другое – в какую сторону он бы не повернул взгляд, везде клубился густой туман так, что чётко виден был лишь тот небольшой клочок земли, где они сейчас находились. Об атмосферных странностях затерянной в горах деревеньки Цзян Чэн решил подумать позднее и принялся искать глазами свою провожатую.</p><p>Он с интересом оглянулся по сторонам, потом повернулся вокруг своей оси, но так никого и не увидел. Озадаченный, он спросил:</p><p>– Где же вы?</p><p>– Здесь, – тут же раздалось из тумана, и Цзян Чэн до рези в глазах принялся вглядываться в белёсую дымку.</p><p>С большим трудом, но всё же ему удалось разглядеть неясную тень, укрытую облаком, прямо перед собой. Он принялся мозолить её глазами и, наконец, разглядел женщину средних лет, но без признаков старения, в белоснежной мантии с длинными летящими рукавами. Она обладала приятной внешностью, но какой-то холодной отстранённостью. Черты её лица были неуловимо пленительны, но складывалось впечатление, словно ты смотришь на картину талантливого художника, а не на живого человека. Ещё большей таинственности в облик новой знакомой Цзян Чэна добавляла струящаяся до пят волна белоснежных волос. Назвать их седыми парень бы не решился, скорее, они выглядели так, будто сотканы из самих облаков. На тонком лице, бледность которого ещё больше подчёркивали бескровные губы, яркими пятнами выделялись бездонные чёрные глаза. Стоило Цзян Чэну заметить эти выразительные омуты, как он тут же понял, что скрыть что-либо или обмануть у него никогда не получится. Эти глаза заглядывали в самую душу, вынимая на свет самые потаённые страхи и желания. Женщина явно была заклинателем, но ни меча, ни какого-либо другого оружия Цзян Чэн при ней не увидел. Тем не менее, энергия ци вокруг неё клубилась и переливалась потоками, не оставляя сомнений в уровне духовных сил своей хозяйки.</p><p>Всё то время, пока парень бесполезным кулем валялся на земле, не в силах подняться, а после разглядывал обстановку, женщина (Цзян Чэн решил называть её даже про себя Наставницей) стояла неподвижно, устремив ничего не выражающий взгляд на него.</p><p>Под этим взглядом Цзян Чэн ощутил себя неуютно и, с трудом сглотнув слюну, решился спросить:</p><p>– Наставница Баошань Саньжэнь?</p><p>Несколько ударов сердца ничего не происходило, и Цзян Чэн начал потихоньку себя отчитывать за нетерпеливость: ему же велели вести себя скромно и проявить максимум послушания.</p><p>– Бессмертная Наставница пребывает в глубокой медитации внутри горы.</p><p>Цзян Чэн до последнего не верил, и даже мистическая собеседница и таинственная деревня, затерянная в облаках, не смогли до конца развеять его сомнения, но сейчас, когда он услышал что-то конкретное о желанной цели своего визита на эту богами забытую гору, Цзян Чэн буквально расцвёл и обрёл крылья. Он, наконец, нашёл ту, что сможет помочь ему восстановить Золотое Ядро! Не помня себя от радости, парень в пару широких шагов оказался перед женщиной:</p><p>– Тогда надо идти к ней! Можете ли вы проводить меня, Наставница?</p><p>Заклинательница же даже не шелохнулась, уронив лишь спокойное:</p><p>– Тебе туда нельзя.</p><p>Эта безмятежность несколько привела в чувства разгорячённого Цзян Чэна, остудив его тыл. Чуть расстроенно, с просящими интонациями в голосе, он сказал:</p><p>– Неужели действительно никак нельзя? Я верил, что она сможет мне помочь.</p><p>– Откуда взялась твоя вера? – спросили в ответ.</p><p>Сперва Цзян Чэн смешался, не зная, как ответить, но после решился последовать совету Вэй Усяня:</p><p>– Моя матушка, Цансэ, в детстве говорила, что при самой большой беде, когда иные способы не помогут, я должен идти к Наставнице Баошань Саньжэнь и просить помощи. Если она сочтёт меня достойным, обязательно поможет.</p><p>– А ты считаешь, что достоин помощи? – вновь задали провокационный вопрос.</p><p>– Об этом не мне судить, – осторожно начал Цзян Чэн, но дальше с жаром выпалил, – но я сделаю всё, чтобы вернуть Золотое Ядро!</p><p>– Твоё Золотое Ядро утеряно? Почему ты хочешь его вернуть?</p><p>– У меня его отняли! – горячился Цзян Чэн.</p><p>– Не считаешь ли ты, что так твоя жизнь станет лучше? Вселенная не допускает случайных происшествий.</p><p>– Это не было случайностью, – вспылил парень, но внезапно осёк себя и продолжил уже спокойнее, – напавшие на меня люди поступили жестоко и бесчестно.</p><p>Следующего вопроса не последовало. Потоки тумана или облаков (Цзян Чэн до сих пор так и не определился) глушили все звуки вокруг, потому и казалось, словно в уши напихали хлопковой ваты. Установившаяся тишина давила на голову и вытесняла все мысли. Цзян Чэн отчётливо понял, насколько он устал. Веки его начали медленно наливаться тяжестью. «Если сейчас же ничего не произойдёт, я усну прямо на месте», – напугался парень и нетерпеливо встряхнул головой, прогоняя сонливость.</p><p>Наставница всё также не произносила ни слова и, казалось, погрузилась в глубокую медитацию, потому Цзян Чэн решился спросить:</p><p>– Вы сможете помочь мне?</p><p>О чём конкретно он просил, отвести его к Баошань Саньжэнь или собственноручно вернуть ему Ядро, не знал даже сам парень. Кроме того, Цзян Чэн до сих пор сомневался, что перед ним не сама великая Бессмертная Наставница, слишком уж неземной вид был у этой заклинательницы.</p><p>– Как и говорила, помочь тебе я не обещаю…</p><p>Цзян Чэн мгновенно поник, но Наставница продолжила:</p><p>– … ведь Золотое Ядро в силах сформировать только сам заклинатель, и сейчас я чувствую его в тебе.</p><p>«Как это чувствует Золотое Ядро? – Цзян Чэн едва челюсть на грудь не уронил от неожиданности. – Его же выжег Сжигающий Ядра! Может она говорит о каких-то остаточных духовных силах, способных возродить Ядро?»</p><p>Преисполнившись радости, Цзян Чэн широко улыбнулся:</p><p>– Конечно! Духовные силы ещё хранятся в моём теле! Так что восстановить Ядро будет просто, да?</p><p>Парень совершенно забылся в своих эмоциях, но Наставницу это, казалось, совершенно не беспокоило. «Впрочем, как и всё прочее в нашем бренном мире», – усмехнулся про себя Цзян Чэн.</p><p>– Ты не чувствуешь течение ци в собственном теле, как же ты собрался управлять сосредоточением духовных сил?</p><p>«Опять эти туманные вопросы!» – выругался Цзян Чэн, но вслух ответил с покорностью:</p><p>– Когда восстановится Золотое Ядро, духовные силы вновь станут следовать моим желаниям.</p><p>Наставница вновь погрузилась в молчание, и Цзян Чэн приготовился к длительному ожиданию. Однако спустя всего пару мгновений раздалось:</p><p>– В моих силах обратиться к твоей ци…</p><p>– Это поможет мне вернуть утраченное Ядро? – нетерпеливо спросил, а точнее перебил Цзян Чэн.</p><p>– … это поможет определить, достоин ли ты Золотого Ядра заклинателя.</p><p>В этот раз лицо Цзян Чэна и правда вытянулось от изумления. Однако альтернатива у него была только уйти отсюда с пустыми руками, поэтому парень решился положиться на судьбу. Он церемонно сложил руки перед собой в приветствии заклинателей и поклонился:</p><p>– Надеюсь на мудрость Наставницы!</p><p>Заклинательница в ответ перевела взгляд на один из домиков и ускользнула в дымку тумана, бросив:</p><p>– Следуй за мной.</p><p>Цзян Чэн не медлил ни мгновения, то ли боясь потеряться среди облаков, то ли устав от бездействия.</p><p>Однако стоило ему закрыть за собой дверь, как сознание покинуло тело. Парень медленно осел на деревянный пол. В последний момент он почувствовал, что пушистое облако подхватило его и уложило на жёсткую лежанку.</p><p>Сколько он был без сознания или что с ним происходило, он не знал, однако проснулся он хорошо отдохнувшим и с лёгким сердцем.</p><p>Что же до заклинательницы, то, проведя длительную беседу с мятежной душой юноши и исследовав потоки ци в его теле, она поняла следующее. Во-первых, то Золотое Ядро, присутствие которого она ощутила, принадлежит другому человеку и пропитано энергией свободолюбивой ученицы Бессмертной Наставницы, Цансэ, много лет назад покинувшей Затерянную Гору в поисках приключений. Во-вторых, несмотря на схожесть природы и структуры, Золотое Ядро пылало живительной энергией юности, а значит, не принадлежало самой Цансэ.</p><p>Энергия Золотого Ядра и каналы духовных сил в теле юноши, что лежал перед ней, имели разную природу, потому и не могли работать сообща. А потому получалось, что юный заклинатель выдаёт себя за кого-то другого, кого-то близкого Цансэ.</p><p>Тем не менее, насильно забрать сосредоточение духовных сил заклинателя невозможно, а значит, Золотое Ядро этому мальчику было кем-то даровано по доброй воле.</p><p>Сейчас же надо было срочно что-то предпринимать, ведь находящееся в угнетённом состоянии чужое Ядро вскоре грозило разрушиться, забрав при этом всю энергию из тела своего носителя. Целитель, решившийся на подобную операцию по пересадке Золотого Ядра, являлся истинным мастером своего дела, однако он не предусмотрел ни внутреннего конфликта импульсивного юноши, ни фактической неготовности вновь становиться на путь заклинателя.</p><p>Не преодолев эти барьеры, мальчик непременно умрёт в самом ближайшем будущем, возможно, даже не успеет спуститься с горы. Только усмирив себя, он сможет укрепить духовную связь с Золотым Ядром в своей груди.</p><p>Глубокая погружённость в собственные размышления не помешала заклинательнице заметить медленно приходящего в себя юношу.</p><p>– Что произошло? – Цзян Чэн недоумённо оглядывался по сторонам, осматривая аскетичную обстановку, больше напоминающую рабочий кабинет учёного, чем жилой дом: на жёсткой лежанке сейчас сидел он сам, стол для письма, стеллажи для книг и свитков, письменные принадлежности и несколько подушек для сидения – вот всё, что здесь было.</p><p>– Сосредоточение твоих духовных сил умирает.</p><p>«Это я знаю. Скажите «спасибо» Сжигающему Ядра», – мысленно поморщился Цзян Чэн, но на лице его не дрогнул ни один мускул.</p><p>– Потоки ци нестабильны и могут разрушиться в любой момент, унося с собой энергию твоего тела.</p><p>Это было уже что-то новое, но вот только о таких «новостях» Цзян Чэн предпочитал бы не знать! Значит, речь теперь идёт не просто о восстановлении его Золотого Ядра, а о самом выживании? В этот момент парень почувствовал себя так, словно искупался в студёных водах озера Лотос в зимний период. Противно засвербела макушка, а руки зачесались что-нибудь сломать.</p><p>– Что… – голос сорвался на хрип в самом начале фразы, выдавая его эмоции, – что-то можно сделать? Есть ли способ как-нибудь исправить ситуацию?</p><p>Наставница внимательно взглянула на юношу:</p><p>– Ты сможет вновь зажечь сосредоточение духовных сил, если, конечно, решишься пройти тот же путь, какой совершил с детства. Ты позабыл всё, что когда-то умел. Этому нужно заново научиться.</p><p>– Но на это уйдут долгие годы! – ошарашенно ответил Цзян Чэн, теряя последнюю веру в счастливое окончание своего пути в мире заклинателей.</p><p>Преодолев множество проблем и сложностей, даже собственную слабость на пути становления адептом Ордена Юньмэн Цзян, он был не готов сейчас возвращаться на исходную точку! Да и не мог он позволить псам из клана Вэнь топтать своими грязными ногами тела его родителей и друзей. Он непременно должен отомстить!</p><p>Рассуждая так, Цзян Чэн собрался с мыслями и возразил Наставнице:</p><p>– У меня нет столько времени! Я должен вернуться назад, чтобы помочь близким. </p><p>В ответ тут же послышался упрёк:</p><p>– Поспешишь – людей насмешишь.</p><p>Наставница, словно потеряв интерес к юноше, медленно поднялась с табурета и отправилась к книжным стеллажам. Это выдернуло Цзян Чэна из не слишком уместных эмоций: он пришёл просить, так почему же начал требовать? Раскаяние накрыло парня с головой. Вэй Усянь предупреждал, чтобы он проявлял предельную степень учтивости, но его дурной характер вновь сыграл с ним злую шутку! Как вымолить прощение? Что он станет делать, если Наставница не пожелает ему помогать?</p><p>Почти в отчаянии, но не позволяя слезами ещё больше оскорблять бессмертную заклинательницу, Цзян Чэн взмолился:</p><p>– Наставница, простите мою горячность! – Он согнулся в глубоком поклоне. – Я сделаю всё, чтобы вымолить ваше прощение. Поверьте, только желание поддержать дорогих мне людей руководит всеми моими действиями.</p><p>Цзян Чэн не лукавил и не искал себе оправданий, просто говорил то, что требовало его сердце:</p><p>– Моё стремление поскорее восстановить Золотое Ядро связано с событиями в мире заклинателей и невозможностью для моих близких ждать меня долгие годы. Кроме того, я уверен, Наставница, истинно просвещенный человек, обладает знаниями, как ускорить процесс единения с сосредоточением духовных сил.</p><p>Сказал и замер, точно пугливая лань перед охотником с натянутой тетивой лука. Цзян Чэн чувствовал, что сейчас решится его судьба: он либо вновь станет заклинателем, либо прямо на месте умрёт, не желая оставаться ущербным калекой. Он стоял, согнувшись в поясном поклоне, и не смел даже голову поднять, ожидая ответ, которого всё не было. В полной тишине был слышен лишь шорох переворачиваемых Наставницей страниц книги. Цзян Чэн принялся их считать, чувствуя, как с каждой страницей собственная беспомощность и бесполезность мощными зубами разрывают его душу на части. Терпеть стало невыносимо на седьмой странице, ноги его ослабли, а сдерживать слёзы не осталось сил. Он осел на пол и закрыл лицо руками, отпустив собственные эмоции на свободу. Боль, обида, разочарование закрутились спиралью и вырвались потоками слёз. Сейчас Цзян Чэн почувствовал себя беспомощным ребёнком, неспособным даже стоять прямо без поддержки взрослых.</p><p>И вот, когда отчаяние без остатка затопило сознание, раздался спокойный голос:</p><p>– Мне известен действенный способ вернуть силы в тело и зажечь Ядро заклинателя, но ты к нему не готов.</p><p>Не желая верить надежде, Цзян Чэн глухо спросил:</p><p>– Почему не готов? Я готов на всё.</p><p>– Ты даже не знаешь, кто ты есть, откуда же у тебя взяться знаниям об использовании Золотого Ядра?</p><p>Парень, наконец, отнял руки от заплаканного лица и в полном недоумении воззрился на Наставницу:</p><p>– Но ведь я назвался. Моё имя – Вэй Ин, в быту – Усянь, я сын Цансэ и Вэй Чанцзэ.</p><p>– Да, назвался, однако веришь ли ты сам в то, что говоришь? Рождённое во лжи непременно погибнет.</p><p>Тут Цзян Чэн встретился взглядом с бездонным омутом чёрных глаз заклинательницы и понял, что его действительно видят насквозь.</p><p>– Сейчас не в моих силах что-либо сделать для тебя, – между тем продолжала Наставница. – Тебе надлежит либо вернуться в мир таким, какой есть, либо остаться здесь со мной.</p><p>Сказав это, заклинательница отложила книгу и неспешным шагом вышла из дома, а Цзян Чэн без сил повалился на пол и уставился в потолок. Отчего-то сейчас чувство полной безысходности, которое до конца не отпускало его с момента нападения на Пристань Лотоса, начало постепенно затухать, сменяясь какой-то безумной радостью. Неосознанно он даже потихоньку захихикал в унисон своим мыслям: «Мне вернуться? Чтобы сразу угодить в лапы Вэнь? Ха-ха-ха-ха, представляю, какие забавы придумает этот выродок Вэнь Чао для меня. Ха-ха-ха… Хотя, учитывая, в каком я сейчас состоянии, долго его развлекать не смогу. Ха! Выкуси, шелудивый пёс, если я попадусь, сделаю всё, чтобы как можно скорее помереть! Ха-ха-ха-ха, я даже отомстить сейчас не могу: мои руки и меча не поднимут… ха-ха-ха-ха-ха». Медленно и очень осторожно он поднялся с пола, вытер мокроту со щёк и поплёлся на улицу.</p><p>Здесь, как и прежде, всё было затянуто дымкой тумана. Он бездумно шагал вперёд, мимо небольшой поленницы, колодца и высоких персиковых деревьев. Очень скоро ровная площадка под ногами кончилась, и Цзян Чэн осознал, что стоит перед отвесным обрывом. «А-а-а, значит, это плато́ находится где-то на вершине горы», – промелькнуло у него в голове. Парень усмехнулся и уставился в пропасть. – «Если сделать ещё один шаг, всё здесь и закончится… без боли и унижений. Да, это тоже вариант», – он как завороженный смотрел в затянутую облаками глубину и не чувствовал ни капли страха, однако и совершить этот последний шаг был не в состоянии. Словно его пригвоздили к месту, Цзян Чэн не мог двигаться. «Ну вот, даже покончить с собой не могу», – усмехнулся он, отвернулся от обрыва и вздрогнул всем телом, напоровшись на жгучий взгляд чёрных глаз. Наставница, сложив руки за спиной, молча стояла в нескольких шагах позади него.</p><p>Парень шагнул прочь от края каменной площадки, а заклинательница слабо кивнула, развернулась и вновь скрылась в доме. В этом едва заметном качании головой Цзян Чэн разглядел молчаливое одобрение. Сейчас он, наконец, понял, что его не гонят и не осуждают, что готовы поддержать и не позволят совершить глупость. Впервые за последние несколько дней он вдохнул воздух полной грудью, чувствуя, как тело наполняется силой и желанием жить всем бедам назло!</p><p>Следующие два заката и восхода солнца прошли для Цзян Чэна точно во сне. Наставницу он видел довольно часто, но никого другого, кроме неё. В этом маленьком мире, со всех сторон окружённом облаками, не чувствовалось ни холода, ни зноя, сильные ветра также обходили его стороной, и только ласковые рассеянные лучи солнца и лунного сияния окрашивали небольшое пространство собственными красками.</p><p>До заката дня прибытия Цзян Чэн просидел под высоким персиковым деревом, бездумно глядя прямо перед собой, там же он и заснул, а проснувшись с первыми лучами солнца, подскочил как ужаленный на ноги и принялся за дело.</p><p>Когда Наставница вышла из дверей дома, поленница была уже доверху заполнена свеженарубленными дровами. Цветы на клумбах были политы и блестели росой. У входа в дом стояла пара вёдер студёной колодезной воды. А сам Цзян Чэн на трясущихся слабостью ногах, как мечом заклинателя, махал деревянным посохом, с которым забрался на гору.</p><p>Два полных дня длилось их такое молчаливое сожительство. Заклинательница наблюдала, а Цзян Чэн старался изо всех сил напомнить телу, что значит быть заклинателем.</p><p>На закате второго дня Цзян Чэн, наконец, решился и приблизился к отдыхающей под деревом с книгой в руках Наставнице:</p><p>– Моё имя – Цзян Чэн, в быту – Ваньинь. Я сын Главы великого ордена заклинателей из провинции Юньмэн Цзян Фэнмяня и его супруги Юй Цзыюань, прозванной Пурпурной Паучихой.</p><p>Парень опустился на колени перед Наставницей и продолжил:</p><p> – Мой дом разрушили войска Верховного Ордена заклинателей Цишань Вэнь. Внизу идёт война, и мы, осмелившись не подчиниться приказу, пожертвовали собственными воспитанниками. Мои р-родители, – тут голос его чуть дрогнул, но Цзян Чэн заставил себя проглотить ком горечи, – погибли, защищая меня и моих названых брата и сестру, близнецов Вэй, детей воспитанницы Бессмертной наставницы Баошань Саньжэнь, Цансэ, и названого брата моего отца, Вэй Чанцзэ. Вэй Ин, в быту – Усянь, и Вэй Аи, в быту – Юнру, остались круглыми сиротами в раннем детстве, их родители погибли на ночной охоте. С большим трудом мой отец отыскал их и забрал к нам в дом. Мы росли вместе. В осаде Пристани Лотоса, резиденции нашего ордена, много людей погибло. Вэй Аи с того момента я больше не видел…</p><p>Он позволил себе болезненный вздох:</p><p>– Вэй Ин и я с трудом выбрались из разрушенного поместья, но я вскоре попал в плен к клану Вэнь, где мне выжгли Золотое Ядро. Брат меня спас и рассказал об этом месте. Он говорил, что из детства помнит слова матери о том, что при самой большой беде, когда ничто иное не поможет, надо идти сюда за помощью. Назваться его именем тоже велел он, ведь иначе, как мы верили, никто даже слушать меня не станет. Сейчас же мне во что бы то ни стало надо вернуть Золотое Ядро, чтобы восстановить собственный орден и защитить дорогих мне людей. Кроме того, бесчинствам Ордена Цишань Вэнь надо положить конец!</p><p>Он закончил и только сейчас решился поднять взгляд на Наставницу. Та сидела с безмятежным выражением лица, но слушала юношу внимательно. Цзян Чэн попытался прочитать эмоции на этом безупречном лице и даже не заметил, как губы разомкнулись и произнесли:</p><p>– Здесь, высоко в горах, до суетных дел большого мира нам дела нет.</p><p>Парень ошарашенно замер и непонимающе уставился на заклинательницу: он признался во всём, честно рассказал о своей боли, но даже это не помогло убедить Наставницу оказать ему помощь! Гнев тягучей алой волной поднялся откуда-то снизу и захватил разум. Цзян Чэн с яростным рёвом опустил кулаки на камень: «А-А-А-А-А!» – а после стремительно вскочил на ноги и умчался прочь. Правда, бежать ему было особенно некуда, поэтому он замер на краю плато́, постоял немного, пытаясь унять беснующуюся в венах кровь, и с тяжёлым вздохом опустился на край платформы, свесив ноги в бездну.</p><p> Лучи закатного солнца играли с облаками, раскрашивая всё вокруг в сизо-розовые тона. «Ещё один закат светит для псов Вэнь… Матушка, отец, я не смогу отомстить за вас, простите меня», – на глазах Цзян Чэна выступили слёзы горечи. – «Зачем я выжил, зачем Вэй Ин выходил меня?..» – он никого не обвинял и не жалел себя, просто чувствовал себя ненужным больше в этом мире. Покорное смирение с собственной судьбой выровняло дыхание и успокоило эмоции. Теперь Цзян Чэн понял, отчего Наставница всегда выглядит, будто небесное создание, а не живой человек: это место вытесняет все заботы бренного мира. Провести здесь тот недолгий срок, что ему отведён, сейчас показалось Цзян Чэну хорошей идеей. </p><p>Она, как обычно, появилась, словно из воздуха:</p><p>– Теперь ты готов принять испытание древних.</p><p>«Кратко, лаконично и, как всегда, непонятно», – усмехнулся Цзян Чэн, а вслух спросил:</p><p>– О каком испытании говорит Наставница, и почему именно сейчас я оказался готов к нему?</p><p>– Только тот, кто смирился со своей слабостью и поражением, может вновь возродиться. Заставить пылать Золотое Ядро в груди – это для заклинателя всё равно, что воскреснуть после смерти.</p><p>Чувства Цзян Чэна пребывали в полном беспорядке и смятении. Он не знал, радоваться ему или печалиться: чтобы вновь стать заклинателем, ему надо было пройти через полное отчаяние и саморазрушение? «Бред! Отшельники, действительно, не от мира сего!» – возмутился парень.</p><p>Наставница задержала странный взгляд на его лице, отчего Цзян Чэн напугался, не умеет ли она читать мысли, и продолжила:</p><p>– Зажечь Золотое Ядро вновь можно, но крайне сложно. Для этого заклинателю придётся отказаться от всего, что он имеет.</p><p>Цзян Чэн позволил своим губам искривиться в горькой усмешке:</p><p>– У меня и так ничего не осталось, так что потерь будет немного.</p><p>– Ты вновь ошибаешься, – произнёс неземной голос, а после, словно сжалившись, пояснил, – у тебя есть это тело, разум, пять основных чувств (слух, зрение, обоняние, вкус, осязание) и шесть высших чувств<a href="#_ftn3" id="_ftnref3" name="_ftnref3">[3]</a>.</p><p>– От всего этого я должен отказаться? – зрачки Цзян Чэна в ужасе расширились и заполнили радужку. – Но я не понимаю! Ведь, если от этого отказаться, я перестану существовать!</p><p>Парень хотел, чтобы его успокоили и развеяли страхи, но Наставница только согласно кивнула:</p><p> – Да, ты перестанешь существовать, может, даже умрёшь. А вот возродишься ли вновь к жизни, зависит только от твоей силы духа.</p><p>Она помолчала, давая время ошарашенному парню осознать перспективы, и продолжила:</p><p>– Подумай хорошенько, если ты решишься войти в Пещеру Тишины, назад дороги не будет. Ты либо сгинешь во тьме, либо выйдешь обновлённым.</p><p>«Это же последний мой шанс, да?» – засомневался Цзян Чэн, хотя уже прекрасно понимал, что, даже будь это ад в чистом виде или пытка демонов, он пройдёт этот путь до конца. «Ну а если и не до конца, то хотя бы попробую», – парень усмехнулся своим мыслям и потёр точку между бровей, решительно вскинул голову:</p><p>– Я готов! Если это шанс вновь обрести Ядро, я это сделаю.</p><p>Заклинательница же вновь просверлила его нечитаемым взглядом и, кажется, вздохнула (Цзян Чэн не был уверен, что это был именно вздох):</p><p>– Мы отправимся к пещере с рассветом. Хорошенько обдумай своё решение. Ещё не поздно отказаться: ты можешь прожить счастливую жизнь простым человеком.</p><p>«… не могу. У меня нет иного пути», – ответил про себя парень. Когда он поднял глаза, собираясь озвучить свои мысли, Наставницы рядом с ним уже не было.</p><p>Под облюбованным персиковым деревом, положив под голову ворох сухих листьев, Цзян Чэн уснул практически мгновенно, но сон не принёс успокоения, а лишь разыгрался с его чувствами.</p><p>Он видел собственное счастливое детство в Пристани Лотоса, ласковую и нежную Цзян Яньли, весёлого и заводного Вэй Ина, привлекательную в своей серьезности и собранности Вэй Аи, после появились образы вечно недовольной матушки и мягкого, но равнодушного к нему отца. Даже во сне его сердце сжималось радостью и тоской, а глаза начало нестерпимо жечь непролитыми слезами. </p><p>Проснувшись с первыми лучами солнца, Цзян Чэн с горечью признался себе, что его привычный мир изменился, и не будет больше счастливого детства, а значит, должен измениться и он сам, если хочет выжить.</p><p>Роса ещё не опала с растений, когда появилась Наставница. Она безмолвным видением застыла перед ним и словно чего-то ждала. Цзян Чэн низко поклонился заклинательнице:</p><p>– Вы были правы, прошлый я умер. Теперь осталось понять, кто я есть сейчас и как с этим жить дальше. Я согласен пройти путь до конца, что бы ни случилось.</p><p>Молчание, казалось, было любимым состоянием Наставницы. Цзян Чэн с некоторым удовлетворением отметил, что уже привык. Правда, в этот раз долго ждать ответа ему не пришлось.</p><p>– Хорошо. Следуй за мной, – произнесла заклинательница и мерно зашагала прочь с плато́.</p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> В главе использованы цитаты новеллы «Магистр дьявольского культа», автор Мосян Тунсю. Главы 60; из дунхуа –  12-13 серии; CD-драмы (13 серия 2 сезона). Перевод команды YouNet Translate.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2">[2]</a> <strong>Саньжэнь</strong> – бессмертная заклинательница, отшельница.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref3" id="_ftn3" name="_ftn3">[3]</a> Пять основных чувств были впервые перечислены еще Аристотелем. По общепринятому мнению, у человека есть еще 6 чувств:</p><ol>
<li>Термоцепция — чувство тепла (или его отсутствия) на нашей коже.<br/>2. Эквибриоцепция — чувство равновесия, которое определяется содержащими жидкость полостями в нашем внутреннем ухе.<br/>3. Ноцицепция — восприятие боли кожей, суставами и органами тела. Странно, но сюда не относится мозг, в котором вообще нет чувствительных к боли рецепторов. Головные боли — независимо от того, что нам кажется, — исходят не изнутри мозга.<br/>4. Проприоцепция — или «осознание тела». Это понимание того, где находятся части нашего тела, даже мы не чувствуем и не видим их. Попробуйте закрыть глаза и покачать ногой в воздухе. Вы все равно будете знать, где находится ваша ступня по отношению к остальным частям тела.</li>
<li>Интуиция.</li>
<li>Наитие.</li>
</ol>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Глава 26. Обретение сил. Отрекись от всего, что имеешь. Часть вторая</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они вышли с плато́, едва солнце появилось из-за горизонта. Дорога не была особенно длинной и буквально через час завершилась небольшой площадкой среди каменных пиков. В этот раз на глазах Цзян Чэна не было повязки, а значит, он мог оглядеться вокруг. Правда, сейчас все его мысли были далеко от реального мира, потому и путь он совершенно не запомнил. Следуя за Наставницей, Цзян Чэн смотрел строго себе под ноги и видел только узенькую поросшую травой тропинку, по которой явно ходили нечасто.</p><p>Дорожка закончилась внезапно, и так же внезапно рассеянные солнечные лучи, пробивающиеся сквозь покрывало облаков, расступились перед глубоким зёвом.</p><p>Вход в Пещеру Тишины представлял собой высокую арку в три чжана<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a>. Цзян Чэн всем существом чувствовал недобрую энергию, пропитавшую чернильно-чёрное нутро грота. Странно, но дальше самой дыры в скале видно ничего не было: казалось, что перед ним открылся «путь-в-никуда».</p><p>Утреннее солнце ярко освещало площадку перед входом, но, как только лучи его касались тьмы пещеры, сразу растворялись без остатка. Парень почувствовал, как его тело сперва покрылось холодным потом, а после содрогнулось от ужасного предчувствия.</p><p>Наставница сделала два шага вперёд и обернулась к Цзян Чэну.</p><p>– Боишься? – раздался её ровный голос. – Ещё не поздно отступить.</p><p>Парень с трудом сглотнул ком в горле и выдохнул:</p><p>– Я не могу отступить!</p><p>Он встряхнул головой, сжал кулаки и решительно зашагал к пещере. Однако стоило ему приблизиться к тьме на расстояние вытянутой руки, кровь в жилах вскипела и оборвалась глухим ударом сердца о рёбра. Парень задохнулся и был вынужден согнуться пополам. Его с головой накрыл такой приступ паники, что, если бы ноги его слушались, он бы рванул от этой чёртовой Пещеры Тишины и Затерянной Горы как можно дальше! Не в силах сдерживаться, Цзян Чэн повалился на колени и обхватил себя руками. Всё тепло, все надежды и чаяния, все эмоции вымыло из тела чёрной волной, оставив после себя только вязкий вкус страха на языке.</p><p>Сколько времени провёл вот так, сжавшись в комок, Цзян Чэн не знал. Но сознание потихоньку расслаблялось и раскручивало тугой жгут его внутренностей. В один момент парню даже показалось, что он заснул. В то же время перед глазами постоянно стоял непроглядный мрак пещеры.</p><p>Наставница молча смотрела на него, не двигаясь и, казалось, не дыша. Ни слова ободрения или порицания за слабость она не произносила. Даже настроение заклинательницы до конца оставалось неясным – просто видение, преисполненное созерцательного спокойствия. Однако при всей отстранённости, безмятежный и какой-то неземной образ Наставницы росчерком белой краски вернул Цзян Чэна в реальный мир.</p><p>С большим трудом, едва дыша, Цзян Чэну удалось выкарабкаться из оков разыгравшегося воображения. «Если я сейчас сдамся, другого случая мне не представится!» – подтолкнул себя парень и поднялся на ноги.</p><p>Он упрямо сжал челюсти и вскинул подборок, а после медленно протянул руку в черноту грота. Там, внутри, он ничего не почувствовал: ни холода, ни жара, ни мокроты, ни сухости – совершенно ничего. Растерянный, но уже смирившийся с любыми неприятностями, он обернулся к Наставнице:</p><p>– Что меня там ждёт?</p><p>– У всех по-разному, – заклинательница ответила сразу, но всё с тем же отсутствующим выражением лица, – но там ты встретишь свои кошмары.</p><p>Цзян Чэн вновь посмотрел на своё проглоченное тьмой запястье и усмехнулся:</p><p>– Моя жизнь уже сплошной кошмар, хуже быть точно не может.</p><p>– Ты должен пройти пещеру насквозь, – раздалось за спиной. – Я встречу тебя на другой стороне.</p><p>– Как долго мне надо там находиться? – опасливо поинтересовался парень, вытянув совершенно здоровую руку обратно.</p><p>– Кто знает? – безразличию в этом голосе позавидовали бы даже самые высокие облака. – Может, день, может, неделю, а может, и всю оставшуюся жизнь.</p><p>Холодок дурного предчувствия вновь пробежался по позвоночнику Цзян Чэна, но в этот раз парень не собирался поддаваться собственным страхам. Он задержал дыхание и шагнул во тьму, а Наставница дала свой первый и единственный совет:</p><p>– Если решил идти, то иди всегда только вперёд, ни при каких обстоятельствах не поворачивай назад!</p><p>– Понял! – успел крикнуть Цзян Чэн перед тем, как мир вокруг исчез.</p><p>Внутри царила непроглядная ночь, стояла мёртвая тишина, и даже капли влажности и прохлады, привычных для пещер, не ощущалось. Отчего-то Цзян Чэн чувствовал, что здесь нет ни одного живого существа.</p><p>«Ну, всё не так и страшно», – решил Цзян Чэн и бодро зашагал глубже.</p><p>Постепенно осознание того, что он ничего вокруг не видит и не чувствует, противными скользкими щупальцами сковывало движения – ступать парень стал медленно и аккуратно. Первое время Цзян Чэн напрягал зрение и пытался рассмотреть хотя бы что-то в чернильной мгле, но очень скоро бросил это занятие.</p><p>Когда зрение оказалось бесполезным, он понадеялся на другие чувства – закрыл глаза. «Закрыл ведь, да?» – спросил он сам себя, но до конца не был в этом уверен. Тишина вокруг не просто оглушала, её не было… вообще ничего не было: ни дуновения ветра, ни дыхания камня...</p><p>«Но сердце-то своё я ведь должен услышать, так?» – Цзян Чэн в лёгкой панике поднял руку и приложил к груди. Ничего не произошло.</p><p>«Одежда, на мне ведь она точно есть!» – он принялся шарить ладонями по груди, пытаясь прощупать материю или ощутить трение ткани о кожу. Вновь руки ничего не почувствовали, как не чувствовалось и биение сердца.</p><p>«Может, я в этой чёртовой темноте промахнулся?» – озадачился Цзян Чэн и попытался перевести руку в другое место. И только сейчас понял, что даже руку свою он не чувствует, как не слышит звуков собственных шагов!</p><p> «Что за напасть! По крайней мере, я же дышу, верно? Вдыхаю и выдыхаю… Я же не могу не дышать?!» – он распахнул глаза и поднёс руки ко рту, чтобы почувствовать, как от его дыхания колеблется воздух. Однако он совсем ничего не почувствовал: ни собственного дыхания, ни рук, ни лица. «Ладно, а если так?» – парень высунул язык, один из самых чувствительных органов тела, но даже этого движения не смог почувствовать.</p><p>«Как такое возможно?!» – ужас ситуации полностью поглотил его сознание, не оставив даже маленького клочка для разумных мыслей. В полной темноте и тишине каменного коридора (в это Цзян Чэн всё ещё верил!) не осталось ни одного признака присутствия чего бы то ни было!</p><p>Цзян Чэн грязно выругался и хотел повернуть назад, как осознание того, что он даже повернуться не в состоянии, подкосило его ноги («Подкосило ли?» – задался вопросом парень, однако так и не смог ничего почувствовать).</p><p>«Надо немедленно возвращаться! Тут ерунда какая-то творится! Ну же, давай, шагай вперёд!» – упрашивал он собственное тело.</p><p>Внезапно яркой мыслью порезало: «Наставница велела всегда идти только вперёд. Значит, дороги назад нет?»</p><p>Какое-то обречённое смирение разлилось внутри.</p><p>«Где это «внутри»?» – задумался Цзян Чэн, но уже даже не пытался искать ответа.</p><p>«Надо двигаться вперёд и выбраться из этой кошмарной пещеры», – решился парень. Чувство шага так и не вернулось. Чтобы убедиться, шагает ли он вообще или стоит на месте, Цзян Чэн протянул руки вниз и попытался нащупать руками свои ноги.</p><p>«Я же двигаю руками и ногами, так? Тогда почему я этого не чувствую?!» – Цзян Чэн, не привыкший к терпению или смирению, внезапно понял, почему Наставница убеждала его в неготовности к испытанию.</p><p>«Да уж, к подобному вообще вряд ли можно быть готовым», – он бы горестно и устало усмехнулся, однако… Даже мысль продолжать в этом направлении не хотелось. А раз не хотелось думать, значит, можно и помолчать.</p><p>Парень затих.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>«Интересно, сколько я уже здесь блуждаю? – спустя некоторое время безмолвия вновь раздалась в сознании мысль. – Я вообще двигаюсь?» Ощущение времени пропало в этой пещере первым. Он мог находиться здесь час, день, месяц, даже год и не заметил бы разницы. В полном вакууме ощущений невозможно было что-либо определить.</p><p>«Может, меня вообще здесь нет, и я уже давно умер?.. – немного позднее в сознании появилась странная мысль. – Нет, вряд ли. Я ведь думаю, значит, всё-таки ещё жив». Но тут, уже скорее по привычке, чем по необходимости, Цзян Чэн поправил себя саркастическим замечанием: «Не будь так уверен, что думаешь. Может статься, что всё это лишь иллюзии…»</p><p>«Ну а коли так, тогда и думать нет нужды. Видимо, от меня даже мысли свободной не останется», – это решение пришло легко, без нажима или внутреннего конфликта. Просто данность. В этот самый момент последний элемент его личности, сознание, растворилось без остатка во мраке пещеры.</p><p>Плотное, вязкое, тягучее небытие́ заполнило собой всё пространство.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Долго это состояние продолжалось или нет, никто не знал. Просто в один момент то ли в голове, то ли в реальности Пещеры Тишины раздалось противное жужжание. Оно сперва накатывало, словно волны на песчаный берег, а после загудело во всю мощь и разлилось вокруг, вытеснив абсолютную тишину.</p><p>Внезапно вспыхнула тонкая искра, будто ударом кремниевого камня о камень высекают огонь. Маленький огонёк разгорался всё ярче, и уже через мгновение превратился в небольшой огненный шар, полыхающий нестерпимым пожаром. Жар его пламени был столь яростен, что за доли секунды превращал в пепел всё на своём пути.</p><p>Цзян Чэн уже не осознавал себя существующим, но этот огненный диск видел перед собой совершенно ясно. За время нахождения в пещере он разучился доверять собственным глазам, потому сейчас не верил ни единому перекату огненного сияния. Без каких-либо эмоций или мыслей парень наблюдал за шаром, пока в огне не появились смутные образы. Это насторожило и заставило рассеянные мысли соединиться вновь.</p><p>В огненном зеркале показалась водная гладь, практически сплошь покрытая цветами лотосов. Всполохом пламени картинка изменилась, и теперь уже Цзян Чэн увидел на деревянном полу сарая тело собственного отца, с ног до головы покрытого кровью.</p><p>Внутри всё похолодело, а изображение вновь сменилось. Его мать, Юй Цзыюань, стояла на коленях у входа в Главный Зал Пристани Лотоса, а из её груди торчал эфес меча. Глаза женщины были полны какой-то безнадёжной ярости и безысходности, словно она знала, что уже умерла, но не хотела сдаваться так просто. Изображение перед глазами размылось, и Цзян Чэн понял, что глаза его наполнились слезами.</p><p>Образ изменился вновь. Теперь ему показали объятую пламенем пожара Пристань Лотоса. Ни одно строение или даже флаг Ордена Юньмэн Цзян не избежали пламени. Полыхало всё, даже лодки на пристани и цветы лотоса на воде.</p><p>Тело Цзян Чэна дёрнулось в конвульсии, а рука легла на грудь, там, где билось живое сердце. Пальцы скомкали ткани одежд, а огненный шар всё продолжал разрывать его душу на части.</p><p>Любимую сестру, Цзян Яньли, ему показали пронзённой тысячами стрел с белоснежным оперением. Её пригвоздило к высокой колонне. И только руки девушки, ласку и нежность которых Цзян Чэн помнил, как живую, были вытянуты перед собой, точно она обращалась к кому-то с мольбой.</p><p>Очередная рябь прошлась по глади уже значительно подросшего огненного шара, и Цзян Чэн увидел яростно сражающихся близнецов Вэй. «Они живы!» – облегчённо выдохнул парень, но тут же подавился собственными слезами, ведь в этот момент Вэй Усяня и Юнру окружили со всех сторон расплывчатые чёрные тени, а после накинулись всем скопом. Мгновение — и монстры, точно муравьи от огня, рассыпались в разные стороны, а на земле лежало два истерзанных тела. Мантии близнецов были изорваны в клочья, а куски плоти болтались безобразными ошмётками на переломанных костях. Цзян Чэн уже не дышал от разрывающих его тело и душу рыданий, но глаз от огненного шара отвести не мог.</p><p>Вспыхнуло белым пламенем. Сейчас огненный диск занимал уже добрую половину каменного туннеля и не прекращал увеличиваться.</p><p>В огне показались пылающие вершины Облачных Глубин, оплота безмятежности и строгости: библиотека, залы для тренировок, учебные классы, парки и даже аккуратные дорожки переходов рассыпались в прах прямо перед глазами. Здания и хозяйственные постройки складывались как карточные домики.</p><p>Последним с огнём сражался Зал Древних – сосредоточение мудрости всех поколений Ордена Гусу Лань. Языки пламени облизывали кровлю и внешние стены великолепного векового строения, а ступени входа покраснели от крови Лань Цижэня, Лань Сичэня и Лань Ванцзи — последних защитников Облачных Глубин. Тело учителя Лань Цижэня, разрубленное надвое, лишилось последних капель крови и былого величия. Лань Сичэнь стоял на коленях и с трудом опирался на меч. Из отрубленной левой руки водопадом лилась кровь. Лань Ванцзи был ещё на ногах и сжимал в руках свой гуцинь, но даже он уже не дышал, ведь нельзя же жить с рассечённым горлом.  </p><p>Цзян Чэн почувствовал, как к горлу подступает дурнота. Он содрогнулся всем телом, опорожняя желудок. Но это не принесло облегчения: в горле нестерпимо жгло желчью. Парень чувствовал, что обливается холодным потом. Он упал на каменный пол, свернулся клубком и обхватил себя руками, словно боялся, что и ему сейчас отсекут конечности.</p><p>Цзян Чэн зажмурился и отказывался открывать глаза, не желая больше мучиться страшными картинками. Однако гул огненного шара всё нарастал и впивался раскалёнными иглами в барабанные перепонки. Он вынуждал, заставлял, требовал смотреть, иначе грозился выжечь мозг без остатка. Цзян Чэн открыл глаза в тот момент, когда образы в пылающем зеркале вновь изменились.</p><p>Теперь его заставляли смотреть, как умирает Нечистая Юдоль, резиденция дерзкого и высокомерного Ордена Цинхэ Не. Обычно украшенная бесконечным количеством развевающихся флагов с головой зверя крепость Не Минцзюэ сейчас пребывала в каком-то гробовом молчании. Всё выглядело серым и безжизненным, ни свежей травинки, ни яркого огонька не было видно. Высокая каменная стена, окружавшая город, была разрушена до основания, а огромная каменная глыба, обычно приглашавшая путников войти внутрь, – искрошена в пыль.</p><p>На самой вершине холма, там, где располагался дворец ордена заклинателей, даже камень почернел от пропитавшей его крови. Бесформенным месивом землю устилали тела адептов Ордена Цинхэ Не, и только чёрное воронье сонмище кружило над площадью.</p><p>Братьев Не Цзян Чэну показали последними, будто самое вкусное откладывали напоследок. Парень даже заподозрил, что огненный шар испытывает извращённое удовольствие, вонзая факт каждой новой смерти в его сознание, точно отравленную иглу.</p><p>Не Минцзюэ и Хуайсан лежали на земле, пронзённые одним мечом. В последний момент Не Минцзюэ, видимо, попытался закрыть собственным телом брата, но не рассчитал длины меча. Он прошёл насквозь. Их противники, кем бы они ни были, перестраховались от предсмертного бешенства Не Минцзюэ, отрубив ему голову. Поэтому сейчас Не Хуайсан замер в странной позе: он со спины обнимал навалившегося на него всем телом брата и старательно зажимал его шею руками, будто пытался приладить голову того на место.</p><p>Эмоций у Цзян Чэна не осталось. Не смотреть эти кошмары ему не позволяли, но и видеть их ни духовных, ни моральных сил уже не было. Его воспалённый взгляд застыл в центре огненного шара, а парень тем временем попытался отключить собственный разум, чтобы хотя бы не осознавать, что смотрит на смерти собственных знакомых и друзей.</p><p>«Предсказуемо!» – тоскливо искривил губы Цзян Чэн, когда пылающий шар вновь изменил картинку. Башня Кои, великолепные хоромы Ордена Ланьлин Цзинь лежали в руинах, но в этой разрухе было что-то странное. Безразмерные парковые зоны с благоухающими белоснежными пионами сорта «Сияние средь снегов», а также сешань<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2">[2]</a> Цзинь с лестницей белого нефрита и ведущей к ней мраморной аллеей длинной в 2 ли<a href="#_ftn3" id="_ftnref3" name="_ftnref3">[3]</a> с красочными барельефами на стенах, рассказывающими историю клана Цзинь, были словно пологом укрыты сизо-зеленой зловещей дымкой. Да, строения были сильно повреждены или разрушены до основания, но смерть в этом месте ощущалась несколько иначе. Всё будто застыло или заснуло навек. Даже тонкие крылья бабочки, порхающей над цветком пиона, не трепетали от ветра.</p><p>Цзян Чэн несколько оживился, обрадованный, что не видит гор трупов, но огненный шар имел поразительно богатое воображение, когда дело касалось убийства.</p><p>Словно преисполнившееся радости, пылающее окно вспыхнуло золотыми звёздами и нарисовало дворцовую площадь Башни Кои. Главная семья клана была здесь. Правда, только они и были – три человека.</p><p>Цзинь Цзысюань с мечом и полыхающим талисманом отражал атаку неведомого противника. Он застыл в защитном выпаде, но в груди парня уже зияла огромная сквозная дыра вместо сердца.</p><p>Мадам Цзинь укрывалась за спиной сына и выглядела до ужаса бледной. Тут шар злорадно приблизил картинку, давая рассмотреть женщину в деталях, и Цзян Чэн вновь подавился рвотой. Ноги Мадам Цзинь отсутствовали, как отсутствовали и все внутренности живота.</p><p>Цзян Чэн с трудом отдышался после очередного приступа. Как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть растянутого на цепях между четырьмя колоннами Главу ордена, Цзинь Гуаншаня. Цепи были натянуты столь сильно, что плечевые и коленные суставы были вырваны, и конечности держались только на мышечных тканях. Но это было далеко не самое странное.</p><p>Узорную плитку мостовой каким-то образом пробил бамбук. Более трёх десятков высоких стволов возвышались над крышей дворца Цзинь. Однако вместо пышной кроны бамбуковые деревья украшали остро заточенные навершия буро-красного цвета. Растения в своём росте преодолели сопротивление голого камня и устремились ввысь, даже не заметив, как по пути пронзили тело Цзинь Гуаншаня насквозь.</p><p>Цзян Чэн знал: бамбук растёт очень быстро, и эти опутанные зеленой дымкой стволы, судя по всему, не были исключением. Они проросли через тело Главы Ордена Цзинь, убивая того одной из самых мучительных смертей, какая только была возможна.</p><p>Укрыться в пещере было негде, поэтому Цзян Чэн искренне пожелал провалиться сквозь землю. Тут Башня Кои из огненного шара исчезла, сменившись сюжетом, от которого у парня даже волосы дыбом встали. Он видел собственную смерть! Распятый на дыбе, с вырванными ногтями на руках и ногах, с отрезанным носом, губами и ушами, он абсолютно стеклянными глазами смотрел на флаг своего ордена. Тонкими струйками из уголков рта стекала кровь и капала на пурпурную мантию Юньмэн Цзян. «Вырезан язык», – понял Цзян Чэн и увидел, как к глазам приближается раскалённое тавро в виде солнца.</p><p>«Это всё ненастоящее, это всё иллюзии», – бубнил парень, но взвыл от боли, схватился за лицо и принялся кататься по каменному полу пещеры, словно ему действительно только что прижгли глаза.</p><p>Его агония завершилась надрывными рыданиями. Он отвернулся лицом к стене и чувствовал, как жизнь покидает его измождённое тело. Огненный шар натужно гудел, но Цзян Чэн только закрыл уши руками, отказываясь поворачиваться: «Не хочу видеть, как с моих костей срывают по кусочку плоть».</p><p>Свет шара, удивительно, не отражался от стен пещеры, поэтому Цзян Чэн глядел в уже привычную черноту без признаков света. Оттого и казалось, что его глаза действительно ослепли.</p><p>Внезапно гул пылающего диска в несколько раз усилился, и всё пространство осветилось алым. Цзян Чэн от неожиданности вздрогнул и опасливо обернулся.</p><p>Шар объял собой каменный коридор и сейчас неудержимо надвигался на него. Изображение внутри заполнилось палящим солнцем в зените. Образы скользили как в калейдоскопе: ликующий Вэнь Чао, высокомерный Вэнь Сюй, горделивый и торжественный Вэнь Жохань – все они появились на фоне бело-огненной армии заклинателей Цишань Вэнь в расплывающейся кровавой дымке.</p><p>– А-А-А-А-А-А-А! – в бешеном исступлении взревел Цзян Чэн и тут же напугался собственного голоса.</p><p>Он себя услышал!</p><p>В полной тишине, где раньше не ощущалось совершенно ничего, появились звуки и чувства живого человека! Парень мгновенно вскочил на ноги и рванулся вперёд, намереваясь раздавить в руках шею ухмыляющегося Вэнь Чао, но ладони прошли сквозь пламя, даже картинка не померкла.</p><p>– А-А-А-А-А-А-А! – вновь завопил Цзян Чэн, но на этот раз от жгучей боли. Он уставился на свои обожжённые руки. Кожа стремительно краснела и вздувалась волдырями ожогов, но парня переполняло счастье. Он видел и чувствовал собственные руки и теперь точно знал, кого называть врагом!</p><p>Сознание Цзян Чэна полыхнуло алым, а пространство вокруг наполнилось электрическим потрескиванием. В этот момент огненный шар, будто почувствовал исходящую от него опасность, стремительно увеличился в объёме. Он нарастал с невообразимой скоростью. Цзян Чэн отпрыгнул назад и упёрся спиной в камни пещеры; попытался сделать шаг в другом направлении и также натолкнулся на препятствие; стремительно развернулся, пытаясь скрыться во мраке, но и тут был вынужден мгновенно застыть на месте: перед ним была ровная и гладкая каменная стена. «Не сбежать, – решил парень и развернулся лицом к пылающему диску. – Ну, давай, убей меня, всё лучше здесь сгореть дотла, чем терпеть бесконечные пытки, приготовленные для меня псами клана Вэнь!»</p><p>Вокруг всё пылало огнём и переливалось красным заревом, картинки внутри шара хаотично сменяли друг друга. И вдруг ужас, горе и беспомощность Цзян Чэна превратились в безумную ярость и слепую решимость.</p><p>Он видел тело отца, мать и сестру, а в голове барабанами билось: «Защитить!»</p><p>Он видел пылающую Пристань Лотоса, а внутри откликалось воплем: «Отомстить!»</p><p>Цзян Чэн сам не понял, как ринулся вперёд, прямо в огонь, не осознал, в какой момент воздух вокруг него заклубился искрящимися молниями и росчерками пурпурных стрел, не почувствовал, когда пламя шара смешалось с фиолетовым сиянием духовных сил.</p><p>В следующий момент его задавила тьма и тишина. Пещера потухла так же внезапно, как и зажглась несколько часов назад. Цзян Чэн усмехнулся: «Часов ли? А может, дней?» Те кошмары, что он видел внутри шара, въелись в память и поминутно бередили ослабленную душу.</p><p>Парень вновь ничего не чувствовал, но в этот раз был уверен, что чернота пещеры, не более, чем иллюзия. Он представил себе, что смотрит на собственную ладонь, и через мгновение мгла окрасилась пурпурными отблесками духовных сил.</p><p>– Получилось! – выдохнул Цзян Чэн и упал без чувств.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>В лучах рассветного солнца из густого тумана выплыла белоснежная фигура. Степенные движения, преисполненные грации, были наполнены неземным величием. Наставница приблизилась к выходу из Пещеры Тишины, медленно опустилась под тень огромного валуна и погрузилась в медитацию.</p><p>Она не испытала волнения, не терялась в сомнениях и не ждала, просто знала, что парень либо выберется из тьмы, либо нет. Однако же из-за Цзян Чэна она изменила привычный распорядок своей жизни и вот уже седьмой день подряд проводила здесь.</p><p>Долгие годы, пока Бессмертная Наставница Баошань Саньжэнь пребывала в глубокой медитации, заклинательница провела на горе совершенно одна. Внезапно появившийся парень взбаламутил спокойный уклад её жизни и наполнил его суетой. Цзян Чэн был яркий, впечатлительный, несдержанный и такой молодой, что у Наставницы буквально чесались руки наложить на него заклятие оков, чтобы заставить хотя бы минутку посидеть спокойно. «Как непоседливый щенок», – возник образ в сознании заклинательницы, отчего светлый лик её приобрёл ещё более неземной вид. Улыбка не коснулась губ или глаз, только черты лица расправились и засияли. </p><p>Внезапно потоки духовных сил, окружающих Пещеру Тишины, пришли в движение. «Он справился», – порадовалась Наставница, но даже не двинулась с места.</p><p>Действительно, спустя совсем немного времени Цзян Чэн шагнул под яркие лучи солнца. Лицо его не выражало никаких эмоций, глубина фиалковых глаз была подёрнута дымкой слепоты и безумия, а одежды были изодраны в клочья. Всё тело – лицо, грудь, ноги, руки – покрывали кровоточащие царапины от ногтей, словно он пытался снять с себя кожу живьём. Губы парня потрескались и были искусаны в кровь, а рот приоткрыт в тяжёлом дыхании. Фиолетовая лента с волос бесследно исчезла, потому они в беспорядке рассыпались по плечам. Комья грязи спутали густые тёмные волосы парня в безобразные колтуны.</p><p>Потрёпанный вид Цзян Чэна, казалось, нисколько не смутил Наставницу. Она поднялась ему навстречу:</p><p>– Ты вернулся даже раньше, чем я предполагала. Твоя воля истинно сильна!</p><p>Парень, услышав чужой голос, вздрогнул и едва не попятился назад. Ноги подвели: он медленно осел на землю.</p><p>Белесая пелена в глазах Цзян Чэна насторожила Наставницу – она подошла к нему ближе и заглянула в глаза. С непонятным для себя самой облегчением заклинательница поняла, что парень всего лишь отвык смотреть и видеть, а яркое утреннее солнце ненадолго ослепило его.</p><p>– Ты выдержал своё испытание, – не без удовлетворения сказала Наставница и посмотрела так, словно испытывала гордость за парня.</p><p>Это было последним, что услышал Цзян Чэн. У него не осталось сил держать веки открытыми, и сознание ускользнуло в сон.</p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> Один чжан равен 3,33 м.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2">[2]</a> Сешань – обрядовый зал, в дворцовых комплексах Китая считается главным.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref3" id="_ftn3" name="_ftn3">[3]</a> Ли - мера длины, примерно равна 0,5 км</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Глава 27. Обретение сил. Смерть – это только начало</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a>Прошла уже добрая неделя с тех пор, как они с Цзян Чэном расстались у каменной лестницы.</p><p>Поселок, где они договорились встретиться, располагался среди гор и выглядел довольно уединённым. Жителей там было немного, дороги оказались узкими и ухабистыми, а на обочинах не торчали торговцы.</p><p>Вэй Усянь старался поменьше попадаться жителям на глаза, но даже так уже трижды едва избежал патрулей Ордена Цишань Вэнь. Что заклинатели делали в такой глуши – неизвестно, но плакаты с изображением детей и воспитанников Главы Ордена Цзян исправно висели на единственной доске объявлений посёлка. Точнее, они уже были там, когда Вэй Усянь впервые вошёл в поселение.</p><p>Каждый день парень проводил на краю лесной тропы и смотрел в сторону гор. В его голове роилось множество обрывочных мыслей, но ни одна из них надолго не задерживалась.</p><p>Сколько ему придётся ждать Цзян Чэна, Вэй Усянь не знал, но надеялся, что не слишком долго. До сих пор в нём жила надежда, что им удастся встретиться с Вэй Юнру в Ордене Мэйшань Юй. Девушка ушла из Пристани Лотоса, и Вэй Усянь чувствовал, что с ней всё хорошо. Значит, она должна была уже встретиться с Цзян Яньли. Зная характер Юнру, Вэй Усянь не сомневался, что девушка сейчас методично и сухо просчитывает план, как отравить жизнь (образно и буквально) каждому псу из клана Вэнь. Порой он завидовал решительности, прагматичности и эффективности сестры. Парень слабо усмехнулся и вспомнил подпрыгивающего от испуга при любом шорохе адепта Ордена Цишань Вэнь: «Надо будет сказать сестрёнке, чтобы не трогала Вэнь Цин и Нина».</p><p>Шальную мысль о том, что Юнру могло в пути что-то задержать, Вэй Усянь гнал от себя ещё на первых образах. «Она благополучно добралась!» – он речитативом повторял эту нехитрую мантру, словно убеждая себя.</p><p>Между тем Цзян Чэна всё не было видно. Вэй Усянь понимал, что дело, которое в настоящий момент свершал его названый брат, не требует суеты, но всё равно ничего не мог поделать со своим нетерпением. С тех пор, как лишился Золотого Ядра, чувствовать сестру он мог только сердцем. Раньше даже течение духовных сил у близнецов было одинаковым, а потому один мог легко угадать, куда ушёл второй или какие эмоции он испытывал в этот момент. Сейчас же между ними осталась общей только кровь, и её однозначно было недостаточно! Вэй Усянь хотел обнять сестру, покрепче прижать к себе и услышать, как она говорит: «Всё будет хорошо. Вместе мы со всем справимся…»</p><p>Парень на мгновение зажмурился, представляя себе желанную картину, и вновь принялся тонкой веточкой перегонять с места на место мелкие камешки под ногами.</p><p>«Надо бы размяться, а то все мышцы затекли от сидения», – через некоторое время решил Вэй Усянь и встал, опираясь ладонями о колени, как вдруг почувствовал головокружение.</p><p>«Когда я в последний раз ел?» – озадачился парень и вздрогнул от треска сухих сучьев в звучной тишине леса.</p><p>Вэй Усянь насторожился. Тело встало в атакующую стойку, а рука поднялась к груди, будто готова была в любое мгновение наполниться сиянием духовных сил и нанести удар. Конечно же, в посеревшем от слабости парне в грязных тёмных одеждах и с чумазым лицом даже с большой натяжкой нельзя было угадать заклинателя. Ладонь его, приготовившаяся атаковать, так и застыла хищной лапой тигра, но не думала даже искру духовного пламени пустить между пальцами. Сейчас Вэй Усянь действовал по привычке, по инерции, так, как привыкло тело. В этот момент перед лицом потенциальной опасности он позабыл, что «как раньше» больше уже не будет.</p><p>Несколько мгновений совершенно ничего не происходило, а затем за спиной раздался шорох листьев. Вэй Усянь стремительно обернулся – наполненная кроваво-красным пламенем духовных сил ладонь Сжигающего Ядра с широкого замаха опустилась ему на грудь.</p><p>– А? – глаза Вэнь Чжулю удивлённо округлились.</p><p>От мощного удара в грудь Вэй Усянь подавился собственным дыханием и отлетел на добрый чжан<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2">[2]</a> назад, как раз достаточно, чтобы напороться на остро заточенный клинок.</p><p>Лезвие прошило тело насквозь с левой стороны, совсем рядом с сердцем. Вэй Усянь вскрикнул и зажмурился от резкой боли, в голове глухо ухнуло немой мольбой: «Сердце! Моя последняя связь с сестрой! Оставьте мне сердце!»</p><p>Меч выскользнул из тела – Вэй Усянь не смог удержаться на ногах и упал на колени перед своими палачами. Ладонь накрыла рану на груди, не выпуская кровь из тела.</p><p>Вэнь Чао презрительно хмыкнул за его спиной:</p><p>– Ну что, теперь ты поклонился мне?</p><p>Он стряхнул кровь с лезвия и встал прямо перед Вэй Усянем. Исполненный жестокого восторга, Вэнь Чао оскалился:</p><p>– Прыгай! Ты ведь так любишь поскакать! Подумать только, каким ты был нахальным в пещере Черепахи-губительницы! Отчего же сейчас изображаешь из себя почти труп?</p><p>Вэнь Чао с силой пнул парня в плечо, отчего тот, не в силах преодолеть собственную слабость, кулем повалился набок. Вэй Усянь лежал неподвижно, экономил дыхание и, даже при всём желании, не смог бы подняться на ноги.</p><p>– Что же ты? Давай! Сейчас я дам тебе возможность разгуляться, – съехидничал Вэнь Чао, в то время как Вэй Усяня окружили не менее дюжины адептов в солнечных мантиях.</p><p>Вэнь Чжулю стоял чуть поодаль от них и со сведёнными к переносице бровями разглядывал собственную руку, ту, что привыкла отнимать жизни и сжигать сосредоточения духовных сил заклинателей. Он, казалось, размышлял над чем-то, изредка косо поглядывая на Вэй Усяня.</p><p>Вэнь Чао хищно осклабился:</p><p>– Цзяо-Цзяо сказала, что ты задолжал ей руку.</p><p>Он чуть помолчал, сквозь ухмылку цокнул языком, не услышав никакой реакции, и продолжил:</p><p>– Однако я считаю, что отрубить тебе руку – это слишком просто. Ты быстро умрёшь от потери крови, и моё веселье закончится, даже не начавшись.</p><p>Вэнь Чао шагнул ближе и наступил на стиснутую в кулак ладонь Вэй Усяня, вдавливая её в мягкую почву. Парень даже не застонал – сил не осталось даже на такое простое действие, да и боль в груди была в разы сильнее прижатой руки.</p><p>– Сначала мы оборвём внутренние каналы, – со злорадным удовольствием делился планами Вэнь Чао, – а потом сожжем твоё Золотое Ядро…</p><p>Он опустился на корточки перед парнем и схватил того за волосы, вздёргивая голову к себе. Когда Вэй Усянь открыл переполненные ненавистью стальные глаза, Вэнь Чао удовлетворённо закончил:</p><p>– … чтобы ты, так же как твой ублюдочный названый братец Цзян Чэн, кричал на моих глазах, как умалишённый!</p><p>В этот момент глаза младшего сына Вэнь Жоханя были полны маниакального удовольствия и сумасшествия: зрачки сузились до размеров маленькой точки, радужка подёрнулась белёсой пеленой, а ухмылка превратилась в кривой оскал.</p><p>Вэй Усянь сплюнул кровь прямо в это лицо и прошипел:</p><p>– Вэнь Чао. Хватит попусту болтать. Давай уже делай всё, что собирался. Можешь замучить меня насмерть, если смелость позволяет. И чем бесчеловечнее, тем лучше. После смерти, – тут его глаза опасно блеснули серебристым клинком, – я стану свирепым демоном, и тогда у псов из клана Вэнь до конца жизни не будет ни дня покоя! Я буду денно и нощно преследовать Орден Цишань Вэнь, бесконечно проклиная всех вас!</p><p>Последние слова он яростно выплюнул в лицо опешившего Вэнь Чао. Каждая фраза, точно остро заточенный клинок, вонзалась в сознание всех присутствующих адептов Ордена Солнца, тем более произнесённая так – резко, отчаянно и без тени сомнения в голосе. Но опасливо засосало у всех под ложечкой скорее не от слов, а от выражения глаз Вэй Усяня – застывшие в бешенстве и жажде убийства немигающие жерла вулкана, с бурлящим в кипении серебром вместо лавы.</p><p>Сейчас Вэнь Чао был явно растерян. В конце концов, адепты известных кланов, такие как Цзян Фэнмянь и Юй Цзыюань, с самого детства находились под влиянием своего клана и его магических артефактов. По мере взросления они проходили через бесчисленные церемонии, успокаивающие душу, поэтому шансы на то, что они обернутся свирепыми призраками, сводились к минимуму.</p><p>Вэй Усянь был другим. Он был сыном слуги и в Ордене Юньмэн Цзян находился не с рождения, а значит, не имел возможности пройти через такое количество церемоний. И если он умрет, затаив в душе ненависть и злобу, то превратится в демоническое создание и примется их преследовать, что станет серьёзной проблемой. И чем более многочисленными и жестокими будут перенесённые им при жизни пытки, тем более жестоким призраком он станет после смерти.</p><p>Из замешательства Вэнь Чао вывел слабый ропот своей собственной свиты. Всякая тень ухмылки стерлась, а лицо опасно потемнело:</p><p>– Ещё и в демона хочешь превратиться?</p><p>Он злобно скрипнул зубами, хорошенько дёрнул пленника за волосы, отчего тот зажмурился, и с оттяжкой влепил Вэй Усяню звонкую пощёчину:</p><p>– Вэй Ин, ты правда считаешь себя настолько бесстрашным, смелым и непобедимым?</p><p>Вэнь Чао выпустил хвост Вэй Усяня из рук и поднялся – парень тут же уткнулся носом в землю. Понимая, что наверняка умрет, Вэй Усянь вдруг успокоился. Сейчас же в живот прилетел ощутимый пинок – Вэй Усянь содрогнулся всем телом, харкнул кровью и перекатился на бок. Ненависть, что клокотала в его душе, превратилась в решимость. Заметив выражение его лица, Вэнь Чао, несмотря на раздражение, ощутил страх, отчего взъярился ещё сильнее и вновь опустил сапог на грудь Вэй Усяня. Несколько адептов тут же присоединились и стали избивать пленника.</p><p>Наконец, Вэнь Чао приказал:</p><p>– Довольно! Ну что ж, посмотрим, надолго ли хватит твоей смелости. Схватить его!</p><p>Вэй Усянь сплюнул кровь, глотнул воздуха и решительно подумал: «Значит, пришло время убить меня? Даже если я умру, невелика будет разница. Умереть ничуть не хуже, чем жить, а ещё у меня есть серьёзный шанс обернуться свирепым призраком и начать мстить!» Такие размышления привели его в невиданное возбуждение.</p><p>Ходить или даже стоять самостоятельно Вэй Усянь был уже не в состоянии, потому его пришлось тащить двум адептам клана Вэнь. Вэнь Чжулю шагал рядом, зорко оглядывая окрестности и периодически кидая на пленника острые взгляды. Вэй Усянь встряхнул головой, прогоняя туман боли, и повернул голову посмотреть на человека, который убил Цзян Фэнмяня и Мадам Юй, а потом уничтожил Золотое Ядро Цзян Чэна. Он запечатлел в памяти каждую черту его лица с застывшим на нём холодным выражением.</p><p>Вместе с Вэй Усянем люди Ордена Цишань Вэнь поднялись в воздух на мечах, оставив далеко позади поселок и горы.</p><p>Отрываясь от земли на мече Сжигающего Ядра, Вэй Усянь чувствовал на своём горле цепкие жёсткие пальцы, способные не просто задушить, а в один миг сломать его шею. В голове парня мелькал калейдоскоп мыслей: «Даже когда Цзян Чэн спустится с горы, ему не удастся меня найти… Зачем мы поднялись так высоко? Решили сбросить меня вниз так, чтобы я наверняка разбился насмерть?»</p><p>Они летели долго, пока белоснежные облака перед ними не прорезала чёрная горная вершина. От горы этой веяло дыханием смерти. Она была подобна огромному тысячелетнему трупу, от одного взгляда на который кровь стыла в жилах. Живым здесь чувствовалось только неисчислимое сонмище чёрных как смоль воронов, что кружили над землёй с пронзительным криком.</p><p>Вэнь Чао первым, а за ним и остальные, начал медленно снижаться и спрыгнул на вершину чёрной каменной башни. С этого места и во все стороны вплоть до горизонта тянулись безжизненные тёмные земли. Даже здешний воздух, казалось, был наполнен дыханием смерти. Адепты Цишань Вэнь, стараясь не показываться своему начальнику на глаза, неуютно поёжились.</p><p>Бесстрастным остался лишь Вэнь Чжулю. Он ступил на каменную платформу и швырнул Вэй Усяня к ногам Вэнь Чао.</p><p>– Вэй Ин, ты знаешь, что это за место? – ехидно ухмыльнулся Вэнь Чао. – Эта гора называется Луаньцзан. Гора мертвецов.</p><p>Услышав название, Вэй Усянь почувствовал, как по спине до самого затылка прокатилась ледяная волна, а довольный собой Вэнь Чао продолжил:</p><p>– Это древнее поле битвы. Копни в любом месте – наткнёшься на труп.</p><p>Сумасшедший огонёк вновь разгорелся в его глазах, а всё существо охватило непонятное возбуждение:</p><p>– Гора Мертвецов находится в Илин. Вы, жители Юньмэн, наверняка тоже слышали это название, – он выразительно скосился на Вэй Усяня. – Всех безымянных умерших сбрасывают сюда, завернув в одну лишь циновку.</p><p>Реакции от пленника никакой не последовало – Вэнь Чао в досаде цыкнул, пнул Вэй Усяня в спину, заставляя упасть лицом в грязь, и тут же наступил на него, не позволяя подняться:</p><p>– Вэй Ин! – яростно прошипел Вэнь Чао. – Только посмотри на эту тёмную энергию!</p><p>Он, словно в восторге, замолчал на несколько мгновений, снял ногу с лица Вэй Усяня, раскинул руки в стороны и обернулся вокруг себя. Когда он вновь заговорил, в голосе появились одухотворённые интонации:</p><p>– Испокон веков многие кланы заклинателей пытались истребить её, да только всё без толку. Видишь, какая мощная аура зла? Даже мы, Орден Цишань Вэнь, не смогли ничего с ней сделать. Мы лишь оградили эту гору. Сейчас день, а вот ночью… Ночью тут может произойти все, что угодно. Если живой человек сюда попадёт, его тело и душа навсегда останутся здесь. До скончания времен он не сможет выбраться.</p><p>В этот момент Вэнь Чао выдохнул, прикрыл глаза и замер.</p><p>Вэй Усянь с трепетом всматривался во мрак у подножия каменной башни, когда вновь раздался голос Вэнь Чао:</p><p>– Вэй Ин, твоя семья задолжала мне ответ за унижение, а ещё за то, что испортила мою ненаглядную Цзяо-Цзяо.</p><p>Парень никак не отреагировал, но Вэнь Чао в этот раз отчего-то не разозлился, а только сложил руки за спиной и вкрадчиво продолжил:</p><p>– Сколько времени понадобится на лечение – неизвестно. Отметины от кнута тоже неясно, сойдут ли, поэтому ты уж не обессудь…</p><p>Вэнь Чао гортанно хохотнул, а в Вэй Усяня словно молния ударила от страшного подозрения. Он стремительно обернулся к своему мучителю и встретился с довольным, возбуждённо ехидным взглядом.</p><p>– Сам понимаешь, я не могу спать в холодной постели. А пока Цзяо-Цзяо слаба... да и вообще… её надо кем-то заменить, – смаковал каждую фразу Вэнь Чао, упиваясь беспомощной яростью пленника. – Вэй Юнру, на мой взгляд, для этой роли подойдёт лучше любой другой. А-ха-ха-ха.</p><p>Вэнь Чао залился победным хохотом, а Вэй Усянь не выдержал – рванулся вперёд не думая, исполненный единственным желанием прикончить на месте этого выродка Вэнь Жоханя.</p><p>Однако ему не дали даже на один шаг приблизиться к Вэнь Чао. Слабое тело обмякло у ног Вэнь Чжулю, повинуясь весьма ощутимому удару ребра ладони в основание шеи.</p><p>Вэнь Чао шагнул ближе к нему и вновь схватил за длинный хвост.</p><p>«У него такой фетиш, что ли?» – мелькнуло в сознании Вэй Усяня в то время, когда он даже не поморщился от боли, поскольку ярость набатом стучала в висках.</p><p>Заглянув в глаза поверженного врага, Вэнь Чао удовлетворённо закончил свою мысль:</p><p>– Я найду твою сестричку и хорошенько потолкую с ней. Она была настолько вкусной, что забыть её сложно. В этот раз мне никто не помешает, я, наконец, закончу начатое, – он плотоядно облизнул губы и мечтательно прикрыл глаза. – Когда мы с Вэй Юнру встретимся, нам предстоит долго, о-о-очень долго наверстывать упущенное время на душистых простынях в моей спальне…</p><p>Вэй Усянь взревел «Не смей!» и в прыжке попытался достать глаза Вэнь Чао. Он даже почувствовал, как ногти впиваются в плоть, но тут его отдёрнули назад и подняли над землёй за ворот одежды.</p><p>– Ах ты тварь безродная! – Вэнь Чао прижал ладонь к щеке – из-под пальцев тонкими струйками сочилась кровь. Он разразился отборной бранью и со всей силы ударил Вэй Усяня кулаком, наполненным духовным сиянием, в солнечное сплетение. В тот же момент Вэнь Чжулю разомкнул руки, отпуская пленника.</p><p>Удар был такой силы, что Вэй Усяня отбросило назад. Земли под ногами уже не было, и он полетел прямо в черноту Горы Мертвецов.</p><p>В последний момент Вэй Усянь увидел на правой щеке Вэнь Чао три глубокие борозды от ногтей. «Жаль, не дотянулся до глаза», – успел расстроиться парень, прежде чем чёрный туман сомкнулся над его головой.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Двадцатый год правления императора Сюань Чжэна. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Орден Юньмэн Цзян стёрт с лица земли. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Безрассудство Ордена Цишань Вэнь расцвело буйным цветом. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Они устанавливали повсюду свои Надзирательные Пункты, а, если кто-то пытался им воспротивиться, они убивали всех без остатка и уничтожали целые кланы.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Земля покрылась трупами и наполнилась реками крови. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Ему повезло. Лететь с высоты пришлось недолго.</p><p>Едва тело погрузилось в укутавший Гору Луаньцзан туман, в спину больно врезался большой уступ. У Вэй Усяня перехватило дыхание, и с кашлем горлом пошла кровь. Сразу за уступом начался довольно пологий склон, который парень преодолел кубарем.</p><p>Падение завершилось странным треском, будто ломают сухие сучья деревьев, а что-то округлое и твёрдое упёрлось в живот и бока Вэй Усяня.</p><p>Парень вновь закашлялся и сплюнул вперемешку с кровью внушительных размеров земляной ком. Некоторое время он лежал на холодной земле, не решаясь самому себе признаться, жив ли ещё или уже умер.</p><p>Из состояния небытия его вырвал тонкий и заливистый смех, словно смеялась молодая, озорная девушка. У этого звука не было направления – он слышался сразу везде.</p><p>Вэй Усянь с трудом поднял голову и всмотрелся во мглу:</p><p>– Так это и есть… гора Луаньцзан?.. – сказал вслух или подумал, парень до конца не был уверен: собственные мысли двоились.</p><p>Перед его глазами всё плыло и размывалось, но сизо-голубой, леденящий душу тусклый свет лился откуда-то прямо перед ним, словно указывал направление или цель. Парень с трудом приподнялся на локти и попробовал пошевелить ногами. Они отозвались тупой болью, но послушались.</p><p>Вэй Усянь подтянулся и пополз в направлении свечения. Что там, он не знал, но бездействовать сейчас было глупо. Парень очередной раз оттолкнулся – рука соскользнула с чего-то гладкого и твёрдого. Только сейчас он скосил глаза вниз и разглядел, что ползёт среди бесчисленного множества человеческих скелетов. Будто широкая белёсая река, кости, вылизанные ветром и тёмной энергией до кристального блеска, были повсюду. Целые, сломанные, раскрошенные в щепки, полными скелетами или только отдельными частями – они усеивали неширокий овраг, из которого сейчас пытался выбраться Вэй Усянь.</p><p>Вэнь Чао что-то такое говорил — теперь парень в этом убедился. Количество костей вокруг подтверждало: Гору Мертвецов использовали в качестве кладбища «неудобных» трупов. Вэй Усяня пробрало дрожью. Он почувствовал, как в груди заканчивается воздух, и сделал глубокий вдох. Тут же вновь раздался заливистый смех, и тонкий голосок прозвучал у самого уха парня:</p><p>– Попался! Хи-хи-хи-хи…</p><p>Вэй Усянь вздрогнул и стремительно обернулся: над ним в танце кружились четыре сгустка энергии, переливающиеся сине-зелёным сиянием.</p><p>– Ах ты… – хотел отмахнуться от сгустков душ Вэй Усянь, но в этот момент почувствовал, как в бедро вцепилось что-то колючее и морозное. – А-А-А!</p><p>– Ещё один пришёл, – прошипело из-под земли, и очередное бурое щупальце мрака опутало ноги парня.</p><p>Вэй Усянь с ужасом осознал, что со всех сторон окружён тёмными эманациями. Они клубились и извивались, точно змеи ползли по земле и взмывали в небо фонтанами. Оживший кошмар любого живого существа, освещённый тусклым сиянием резвящихся озлобленных душ умерших.</p><p>– Новенький! Новенький! Я так голодна! – пропел сизый сгусток энергии и примостился на руке Вэй Усяня.</p><p>Парень тут же зарычал от жгучей боли, словно в него впились клыки хищного зверя.</p><p>– Пахнет вкусно! – проскрипел другой огонёк, забираясь за ворот одежды.</p><p>– А-А-А-А! – заорал Вэй Усянь, перекатился на спину, пытаясь прогнать от себя, словно назойливых мух, тёмные сгустки. – Пошли прочь!</p><p>Ответом ему со всех сторон раздался заливистый хохот на сотни голосов. Парень стремительно поднялся на колени и изо всех сил пополз в направлении голубого свечения вдали.</p><p> – Сбежать решил? – злорадно проскрежетало над ухом, и Вэй Усянь вновь очутился лицом в грязи, повинуясь мощному удару в спину.</p><p>– Иди к нам! – клубились бурые щупальца.</p><p>– Хватайте его! Съедим его! – голосили проклятые души.</p><p>Не в состоянии больше этого выносить, Вэй Усянь вскочил на ноги и кинулся бежать.</p><p>– Куда ты так торопишься? – ласкового коснулись плеча бурые плети. – Останься с нами!</p><p>Щупальца догнали его без каких-либо усилий и уже почти сомкнули кольцо на талии, но парень упал на корточки и одним прыжком оказался в половине чжана от смертельной хватки. Он ринулся вперед к свету, но уже через пару шагов услышал протяжный и низкий рык десятков неживых.</p><p>– Ходячие мертвецы! – задохнулся Вэй Усянь и резко затормозил. Как раз вовремя: прямо перед его лицом воздух пронзила скрюченная рука с беспорядочно свисающими с кости ошмётками гнилой плоти.</p><p>Назад было нельзя, вперёд – тоже. Парень развернулся в сторону и принялся забираться по пологому склону оврага.</p><p>– Куда собрался? – ехидно хихикали в уши призраки.</p><p>– Останься! – шипели бурые щупальца, вновь и вновь поднимаясь из земли.</p><p>– Р-р-р-р-р-а-а-а-р-р-р-р! – ревели ходячие мертвецы.</p><p>Но Вэй Усянь упрямо лез наверх, отмахиваясь от преследователей:</p><p>– Убирайтесь прочь!</p><p>Под руку попался камень – он швырнул его во мрак, и тут же за спиной яростно взревели. Тело Вэй Усяня в один момент пронзило сотнями потоков тёмной энергии, подняло над землёй, лицом к сумрачному небу, и отбросило назад в толпу алчущих живой плоти.</p><p>– Больно… как больно… помогите кто-нибудь… – скрипел зубами, скулил, молил и орал Вэй Усянь, погружаясь всё глубже во мрак, – больно!.. А-А-А-А-А-А!!</p><p>– О-о-о-о, какой вкусный, – раздалось довольное чавканье, – много духовных сил! Парня хватит надолго.</p><p>– Да-а-а, – прошелестело рядом, – но скоро они иссякнут, тогда он станет бесполезным. Придётся отдать его падальщикам.</p><p>Стремясь найти спасение от страшной агонии, Вэй Усянь разомкнул веки и уставился в голубое сияние впереди. Внезапно в глазах вспыхнуло нестерпимо ярким белом светом – мрак Горы Луаньцзан мгновенно исчез, как пропали все сколько-нибудь неприятные ощущения.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Парень с удивлением увидел себя в пурпурной мантии Юньмэн Цзян. Под ногами упруго пружинили доски мостиков Пристани Лотоса. Водная гладь была покрыта цветущими лотосами, а в воздухе стоял освежающе сладкий аромат. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Впереди, в деревянной беседке, за чаепитием сидели Цзян Фэнмянь и Мадам Юй. Две фигуры были погружены в атмосферу уютного безмолвия, наполненного нежными взглядами да ласковыми поглаживаниями ладоней друг друга. Лица супругов светились любовью.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Вэй Усянь! Догоняй! – засмеялся ребёнок совсем рядом и юркой фиолетовой змейкой скользнул в сторону беседки.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> – Цзян Чэн! Подожди! – воскликнул маленький Вэй Усянь и кинулся вслед за названым братом.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Дети играли в пятнашки, резвились у ног взрослых, а Цзян Фэнмянь и Юй Цзыюань любовались ими.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Картинка была столь идеалистичной, совершенной, что все страхи вымылись из сознания Вэй Усяня. Он улыбнулся, позволяя телу расслабиться, и тут услышал откуда-то сбоку голос Цзян Яньли:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– А-Сянь, ешь медленнее, не проглатывай всё сразу.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Спасибо, шицзе, – довольно облизнулся юный Вэй Усянь, выскабливая со дна миски последние капли вкуснейшего супа из корней лотоса и свиных рёбрышек.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Воздух вокруг наполнился манящим запахом любимых блюд, и Вэй Усянь не утерпел – шагнул ближе, намереваясь попросить порцию и для себя.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Образы тут же рассеялись. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>– А-Ин, ну сиди ты уже спокойно! У тебя же колени стёсаны, а не иглы рассыпаны на стуле! – бухтела на него юная Вэй Юнру, смывая кровь и обрабатывая раны.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Вэй Ин, давай мы с тобой местами поменяемся? Пусти меня к Вэй Аи, а сам садись на моё место, – предложил юный Цзян Чэн и тут же поморщился, когда старый лекарь присыпал рану на голени белым порошком. – Уж я-то не буду дёргаться, пока меня лечат. Правда же, Вэй Аи? – он с завистью посмотрел на тонкие ласковые руки девушки и заглянул в её глаза.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Ну… можно, конечно, – юная Юнру зарделась щеками, чуть прикусила губу и откинула со лба непослушный локон.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Нет уж-нет уж, – заторопился юный Вэй Усянь и переместился так, чтобы прервать этот контакт взглядов Цзян Чэна и Вэй Аи, – сестрёнка только моя! Так что лечить тоже будет, прежде всего, меня! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Он нагло ухмыльнулся в рассерженное лицо юного Цзян Чэна и, казалось, прямо сейчас самодовольно покажет ему язык.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Молодой господин Цзян, пожалуйста, сидите спокойно, иначе повязка получится неровной, – проскрипел старый целитель клана Цзян и только тяжело выдохнул, понимая, что юность не унять.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Вэй Усянь вспомнил этот эпизод и хохотнул: они тогда увлеклись в тренировочном поединке и оба приползли в медицинский блок, покрытые царапинами и ссадинами с ног до головы. Юнру ещё пару дней на них ворчала: «Знайте меру и берегите себя, иначе лечить не буду!»</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Он готов был остаться в этих воспоминаниях навечно, но картинка подёрнулась дымкой и вновь изменилась. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Теперь Вэй Усянь увидел себя на вершине стены Облачных Глубин. Напротив него стоял божественно прекрасный Лань Ванцзи.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Это Улыбка Императора! – лучезарно улыбался юный Вэй Усянь. – Хочешь, я поделюсь с тобой, а ты сделаешь вид, что не видел меня?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– В Облачных Глубинах запрещён алкоголь, – прозвучало в ответ прохладное.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Наша первая встреча», – догадался Вэй Усянь и уставился на Лань Ванцзи. Как давно он его не видел! «Какой же всё-таки совершенный…»</em>
</p><p>
  <em>В этот самый момент Лань Ванцзи стремительно обернулся к нему и исполненным беспокойства голосом воскликнул:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– ВЭЙ ИН!..</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Образы мгновенно вспыхнули белым светом и испарились. Вэй Усянь вновь осознал себя лежащим на чёрной земле Горы Луаньцзан. Зловещие бурые потоки беспорядочно клубились над ним и проникали в тело. Парень не чувствовал ничего, кроме щемящей пустоты внутри.</p><p>«Так это был всего лишь сон?» – расстроился Вэй Усянь.</p><p>– Живой! Он ещё жив! – радостно прошипело совсем близко.</p><p>Парень с ужасом увидел, как оживились тёмные щупальца, как замерли над ним на мгновение и резко вонзились в его тело все сразу. Удар был такой силы, что тело Вэй Усяня подбросило над землей на целый чжан. Он повис в воздухе, не в силах пошевелиться, и застонал: почувствовал затапливающую всё тело тяжесть.</p><p>Бурые сгустки энергии изменились и словно бы обрели материальное тело. Сейчас множество кроваво-чёрных всполохов призрачных рук обнимали Вэй Усяня, крепко сжимали и проникали в самые глубины его организма.</p><p>– А-А-А-А-А! – заорал парень, когда чистая тёмная энергия добралась до места, где когда-то сияло Золотое Ядро.</p><p>Его тело изломало в каждой кости и суставе, рот застыл в вопле боли, а зрение постепенно заволокло алой пеленой. Ему показалось, что земля под ним разверзлась и наружу вылилось море кипящей крови. Оно пузырилось и бурлило, брызгало фонтанами и утягивало в своё нутро растерзанное и обескровленное тело Вэй Усяня.</p><p>Кровавая жижа залилась в нос и горло, заполнила уши, лишила дыхания. Сознание Вэй Усяня вновь померкло. В этот раз он увидел разорённую Пристань Лотоса, мертвые тела Цзян Фэнмяня и Мадам Юй, изувеченного пытками Цзян Чэна и бездыханных Цзян Яньли и Вэй Юнру.</p><p>Кровавое море вскипело фонтаном и обрушилось сверху на Вэй Усяня, отзываясь картинами сожжённых Облачных Глубин и растерзанных тел обоих нефритов клана Лань, Ванцзи и Сичэня. Теперь не только тело, но и сознание скручивало жгучей болью, а разум по капле вытекал из его глаз вместе с кровавыми слезами.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Неожиданно в голове зазвучал строгий голос учителя Лань Цижэня:</p><p>– Вэй Усянь, ответь мне лучше вот на что. К примеру, жил на свете один палач, и были у него родители, жена и дети. За всю свою жизнь он обезглавил больше сотни человек, а сам внезапно скончался прямо посреди городской площади, и труп палача выставили на солнце на семь дней. Вскоре затаённая злоба сделала своё дело – он восстал и начал убивать. Что нужно сделать?</p><p>– Духовное начало, – бодро отозвался Вэй Усянь времен ученичества в Облачных Глубинах, – это светлая энергия. Затаённая злоба – это тёмная энергия. Светлая энергия копится у человека в сосредоточении духовных сил, Золотом Ядре и его каналах, и с её помощью можно раскалывать горы и осушать моря. Так почему же нам не научиться использовать и тёмную энергию?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Из воспоминаний Вэй Усяня выдернул безумный гогот сонмища призраков:</p><p>– Кажется, ему очень больно! Он долго не продержится! Зовите падальщиков! Е-хе-хе…</p><p>– А-А-А-А-А-А! – задохнулся в крике парень и потерял сознание.</p><p>Без чувств ему позволили быть недолго, но в тот короткий миг он увидел самый светлый и умиротворяющий образ из всех возможных: Лань Ванцзи предстал перед его взором на вершине зелёного пригорка в Облачных Глубинах, под высоким деревом цветущей магнолии. Он сидел на свежей траве и мягко перебирал пальцами струны своего гуциня.</p><p>«Лань Чжань божественно играет», – заслушался Вэй Усянь, прежде чем его выдернули в тёмную реальность.</p><p>Море крови полоскало его истерзанное тело, неспособное больше шевельнуть ни единым мускулом. </p><p>Почти нечаянно в его тусклом сознании скользнула мысль: «Орден Гусу Лань специализируется на музыке, а музыкальные инструменты использует как одно из самых мощных оружий в арсенале».</p><p>Верно, понял парень, заклинатель Облачных Глубин усиливает духовные потоки мелодией, расширяя площадь их действия. «Музыка – это медиатор», – родилось определение. Осознание того, что любая атака звуком, наполненным духовными силами заклинателя, становится массовой и действует по площади, прошло мимо Вэй Усяня априори понятным. «… и зачем это мне сейчас?» – озадачился парень, купаясь в кровавом вареве.</p><p>Мысли на некоторое время погасли, чтобы очень скоро буквально взорваться именем: «ЧЭНЬЦИН!!». Вэй Усянь распахнул глаза.</p><p>До сих пор он играл только для развлечения и собственного удовольствия, используя флейту только как поддержку. Пусть он и вкладывал немного духовных сил в свою игру, но никогда не мыслил флейту в качестве оружия. Теперь же у него нет Золотого Ядра, а остатки духовных сил в его теле почти полностью пожрали озлобленные души Горы Мертвецов. Однако там, где когда-то искрилась мощью светлая энергия, сейчас гуляют тёмные эманации и скопилось несчётное количество злобных духов, пожирающих его душу.</p><p>«Затаённая злоба – это тёмная энергия», – вновь подсказала память.</p><p>«Да, – завершил мысль Вэй Усянь, – тёмная энергия в чистом первозданном виде, а значит, её тоже можно использовать, как когда-то научились использовать светлую…»</p><p>Парень был слаб, уже даже не чувствовал собственные конечности и не был уверен, жив ли ещё, но сейчас, именно в этот момент, он словно увидел последний шанс выжить. «Стоит попробовать», – решился Вэй Усянь и потянулся за отворот изорванной в клочья ханьфу. Рука, удивительно, его послушалась, ухватилась за гладкий чёрный корпус и потянула к губам флейту.</p><p>Тут же пространство наполнилось издевательским хихиканьем:</p><p>– О, последняя воля мертвеца? И-хи-хи-хи-хи…</p><p>– Захотелось поиграть? Ну, давай, услади наш слух! Развлеки нас! Хи-хи-хи-хи-хи, – обрадованно пропищал тонкий детский голосок прямо над ухом.</p><p>Тёмная сущность Горы Луаньцзан, словно в предвкушении, расступилась, кровавое море отхлынуло в стороны, но не выпустило из своих объятий парня.</p><p>Вэй Усянь не чувствовал собственного дыхания, но сдаваться не собирался. Он несколько раз кашлянул, выплёвывая кровавую жижу из лёгких, и поднёс к губам инструмент. Он не думал, что будет играть, потому из-под пальцев полилась какая-то  незамысловатая песенка из тех, что обычно слышатся вечерами из дверей питейных заведений.</p><p>Руки Вэй Усяня неудержимо тряслись, мокрые пальцы скользили по гладкому корпусу, а потому его флейта отчаянно фальшивила.</p><p>– И это ты называешь игрой? – взревели в гоготе озлобленные души. – Позор! Выбрось флейту!</p><p>Чэньцин потянули из его рук, но Вэй Усянь намертво вцепился в чёрный корпус: «Как же я раньше управлял духовными силами? Не могу вспомнить? Это получалось как-то само собой. Надо вспомнить, как меня учили».</p><p>Тем временем бурная радость его мучителей не утихала:</p><p>– О, падальщики, падальщики!! Пришли! Пришли! Вовремя, этот пацан сейчас издохнет!</p><p>Вэй Усянь заметил вдалеке чёрные, раскачивающиеся из стороны в сторону, тени. С десяток лютых мертвецов шагали прямо к нему в сопровождении стаи воронов. </p><p>Парень уже почти смирился с неизбежным. Он поднёс флейту к губам и закрыл глаза. Полилась ласковая мелодия, рассказывающая историю о взаимной любви. Эту песню очень любила шицзе.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Перед глазами Вэй Усяня вновь ярко вспыхнули образы дома. Вот он с Цзян Чэном упражняется с первыми деревянными мечами; вот они стоят на коленях в наказание за шалости, но вместо того, чтобы раскаяться в своих поступках, весело переговариваются и подшучивают над шиди, едва способными дышать и без сил повалившимися на землю после забега в двадцать кругов вокруг тренировочного поля по приказу Мадам Юй.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Образы изменились. Теперь Вэй Усянь видел себя и Цзян Чэна совсем юными, не старше одиннадцати лет. Цзян Фэнмянь в своём кабинете проводил для них занятие и учил подчинять своей воле потоки энергии внутри тела.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– А-Чэн, А-Сянь, концентрируйтесь на собственном желании. Почувствуйте, как ваши тела наполняют потоки светлой энергии. Вам надо только пожелать, и сила подчинится, – Цзян Фэнмянь сидел за своим рабочим столом и смотрел на озадаченных мальчишек, разглядывающих собственные ладони.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Смотрите, – позвал детей Цзян Фэнмянь, – если всё сделаете правильно, вот так должно получиться. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Его рука несильно вспыхнула пурпурным свечением, и потоки светлой энергии заиграли между пальцами.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Ва-а-а-ау! – восторженно выдохнули мальчишки и с удвоенным усердием принялись пытать взглядами собственные ладошки.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Сосредоточьтесь, – мягко направлял Цзян Фэнмянь.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Терпения у юных Цзян Чэна и Вэй Усяня не было совершенно, поэтому буквально через несколько минут безуспешных попыток мальчишки расстроенно засопели носами, а глаза Цзян Чэна покраснели и наполнились слезами.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– А-Чэн, А-Сянь, не расстраивайтесь. У вас всё получится. Не надо заставлять себя. Бегите играть. Позднее продолжим, – Цзян Фэнмянь посмотрел в печальные мордашки детей и ласково улыбнулся.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>В тот день, вспомнил Вэй Усянь, они с Цзян Чэном убежали играть во фруктовый сад. Как раз начинался сезон созревания локв. Мальчишки, конечно же, первым делом забрались на высокое дерево и принялись за обе щёки уплетать едва созревшие плоды. Что они обсуждали в тот момент, Вэй Усянь не помнил, поэтому он с удовольствием смотрел на довольного себя и маленького Цзян Чэна.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Внезапно нога Цзян Чэна соскользнула с подломившейся ветки. Мальчик не успел уцепиться и полетел на землю.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– ЦЗЯН ЧЭН, ОСТОРОЖНО! – закричал перепуганный насмерть юный Вэй Усянь и попытался схватить за руку брата.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Он не успел поймать протянутую к нему руку. Юный Вэй Усянь в ужасе смотрел, как падает его брат.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– А-А-А-А-А-А!!!! – кричал Цзян Чэн.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Он же поранится! Нет! Надо как-то помочь!» – юный Вэй Усянь так и застыл с вытянутой рукой вслед брату. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Вдруг у самой земли Цзян Чэн на краткий миг завис в воздухе, укутанный бледным красноватым свечением, а после несильно плюхнулся на спелую траву.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>На несколько мгновений мальчики удивлённо застыли. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Цзян Чэн пришёл в себя первым:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Что произошло? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Не знаю, – ответил юный Вэй Усянь и принялся спускаться с дерева.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Ты это сделал? – требовательно спросил Цзян Чэн и отчего-то насупился.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Не знаю.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Что за ерунда тут творится? – вспылил Цзян Чэн и подскочил к только что ступившему на землю брату.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Я не знаю! – почти крикнул юный Вэй Усянь, а после добавил уже спокойнее. – Пошли к дяде Цзян.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Глава ордена был занят проверкой отчётов, когда дети без стука ворвались к нему в кабинет, но браниться Цзян Фэнмянь не стал – он сразу увидел, что мальчики чем-то сильно напуганы.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>После их сумбурного рассказа, Цзян Фэнмянь заключил:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– А-Чэн прав, А-Сянь. Это ты сделал.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Я?! – опешил юный Вэй Усянь.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Да, – Цзян Фэнмянь мягко коснулся волос обоих детей, но смотрел на маленького Вэй Усяня, – твоё желание спасти А-Чэна было столь велико, что обрело некое подобие тела. Это и есть духовные силы. Ты придал своему желанию прямое направление и задачу. Твоя энергия, – он положил ладонь на грудь Вэй Усяня, – откликнулась. Так устроено искусство заклинательства. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Мальчишки недоуменно переглянулись и вновь уставились на Главу ордена, а тот продолжил:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>– Духовная энергия – это такой же инструмент заклинателя, как и тренированное тело и усиленный медитациями дух. Медитируя, мы отрешаемся от земного, приходим в согласие в собственными желаниями, что позволяет нам лучше управлять потоками светлой энергии. Понимаете, А-Чэн, А-Сянь? </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Вэй Усянь выплыл из собственных воспоминаний и заметил, что всё ещё играет на флейте, а злобные сущности Горы Луаньцзан застыли вокруг него словно в трансе.</p><p>«Я понимаю, дядя Цзян, – мысленно поблагодарил парень своего воспитателя. – Надо направить поток энергии, будто это твоя рука, которой ты держишь меч, тогда энергия подчинится».</p><p> Лютые мертвецы были совсем рядом и уже протянули посеревшие руки с хищными когтями к нему. В этот момент Вэй Усянь изменил мелодию. Теперь она кричала и ругалась, гнала от прочь от себя и проклинала. Чэньцин в его руках пропустила тусклую искру между отверстиями и начала слабо светиться алым.</p><p>«Последние остатки светлой энергии в моём теле», – понял Вэй Усянь, но не знал, радоваться ему или нет.</p><p>Мертвецы и злобные сущности вокруг него застыли на миг, но затем словно с цепи сорвались. Они накинулись на свою жертву, разрывая на нём уже и без того изодранную ханьфу, царапая когтями кожу. Грудь Вэй Усяня оголилась. Стал виден свежий шрам на солнечном сплетении, там, где совсем недавно пылало энергией Золотое Ядро заклинателя. Вэй Усянь порадовался, что уже почти не чувствует боли, причиняемой терзающими его обитателями Горы Мертвецов, и всё продолжал играть.</p><p>Внезапно Чэньцин загудела в его ладонях. Чёрная дымка опутала инструмент – флейта зазвучала пронзительно и властно, словно истошно закричала. У Вэй Усяня на мгновение заложило уши, а взгляд порезало звучанием. Парень не успел задуматься, как это «порезать взгляд о звук», но именно такое у него было ощущение.</p><p>В этот момент тело Вэй Усяня освободилось от удерживающих его оков. Лютые мертвецы в ужасе отпрыгнули, будто их ударили, и застыли в нерешительности, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону.</p><p>Кроваво-бурые щупальца тёмной энергии опустили Вэй Усяня на землю и отползли на безопасное расстояние. Озлобленные души вовсе ускользнули в неизвестном направлении.</p><p> Тело Вэй Усяня опутали тёмные всполохи, однако сейчас они были послушны и ласково льнули к нему. Парень поднял взгляд на сумрачное небо над Горой Мертвецов и на периферии сознания отметил: «Здесь, видимо, никогда не видно луны или солнца».</p><p>Он с трудом сел и привалился спиной к чёрному камню. Только сейчас Вэй Усянь отнял флейту от губ. Лютые мертвецы и злобные духи всё также стояли в паре шагов от него. Они рычали и ворчали, скалились и огрызались, но подойти не смели.</p><p>Вэй Усянь с трудом пропустил воздух в лёгкие сквозь воспалённое горло и сейчас отчего-то почувствовал себя до странности живым. Зловещие звучание и мрак Горы Мертвецов не вызывали в нём прежних ужаса и паники.</p><p>Парень прощупал собственное тело, пошевелил руками и ногами, проверяя, не сломано ли чего, поморщился от боли в плече и бедре, где появились рваные крупные раны, и даже не обратил внимания на множество синяков по всему телу. А ещё его не насторожило, что раны от злобных сущностей и меча Вэнь Чао не только не кровоточили, но выглядели так, словно их прижгли.</p><p>Вэй Усянь без сил откинулся на чёрный камень и прикрыл глаза.</p><p>Сколько он отдыхал, неизвестно, но, когда вновь очнулся, мертвецы и тёмные сущности всё также охраняли его сон.</p><p>Парень злобно усмехнулся, обвёл их взглядом и заключил:</p><p>– Напрасно вы меня сразу не прикончили. Теперь всё будет по-моему.</p><p>Он с трудом поднялся на ноги и припал на правую – понял, что та травмирована, но не сломана.</p><p>– Лань Чжань, мы поменялись местами, – слабо улыбнулся Вэй Усянь, но уже через мгновение всякий след радости сполз с его лица.</p><p>Он поднял руку к глазам и сжал кулак. Запястье тут же опутал виток тёмной энергии и принялся ластиться, прося разжать пальцы. Вэй Усянь сжалился – в ладонь скользнула лента чёрно-зелёного шёлка. Поток тёмной материи принялся играть с пальцами, ладонью заклинателя, обернулся вокруг кисти и засиял кроваво-алыми переливами.</p><p>Вэй Усянь хищно ухмыльнулся, а глаза его налились алым сиянием. Он произнёс, чётко проговаривая каждое слово:</p><p>– Да. Теперь. Всё. Будет. По-моему.</p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> В главе использованы цитаты новеллы «Магистр дьявольского культа», автор Мосян Тунсю. Главы 60; из дунхуа –  12-13 серии; CD-драмы (14 серии 2 сезона). Перевод команды YouNet Translate.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2">[2]</a> Один чжан равен 3,33 м.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Глава 28. Обретение сил. Уберечь от невзгод</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В лесу было темно. Настолько темно, что разгорающиеся над резиденцией Ордена Цзян мириады взрывов духовных сил были подобны бушующему пламени пожара. От этого становилось страшно и до зубовного скрежета хотелось вернуться – помочь близким. Вэй Юнру оглянулась: Пристань Лотоса переливалась всеми цветами радуги, но всё же преобладали оттенки кроваво-алого и пурпурно-белоснежного.</p><p>– Боги, помогите нам, – взмолилась девушка, на мгновение прикрыла глаза, пытаясь справиться со слезами. Усилием воли она заставила собственные ноги двигаться дальше.</p><p>До Ордена Мэйшань Юй предстоял неблизкий путь, но названую сестру надо было непременно предупредить об опасности. Юнру порадовалась, что Цзян Яньли вовремя уехала из дома: она бы не перенесла развернувшуюся трагедию.</p><p>«Мы все не сможем её спокойно перенести, – печально усмехнулась девушка, – столько бессмысленных смертей, столько боли… Почему за наши с А-Ином грехи должны расплачиваться все близкие? Зачем они вступились за нас?..»</p><p>Грусть обволакивала взгляд облаком слёз, но Юнру прекрасно понимала: иначе ни Мадам Юй, ни Цзян Фэнмянь поступить не могли. Сколь бы строга ни была хозяйка Пристани Лотоса, сколь бы мягок ни был Глава Ордена Юньмэн Цзян, оба они были знаменитыми заклинателями, легендарными личностями, преисполненными благородства, потому и защита собственных воспитанников и границ дома для них всегда оставалась в приоритете. «Повторись ситуация, уверена, они поступили бы так же, невзирая на последствия», – этот факт и грел мятежную душу девушки, и разрывал её на части.</p><p>– Ладно, сейчас нельзя раскисать, – Юнру решительно стиснула кулаки, – надо дойти до деревни. Там я смогу дождаться А-Ина и Цзян Чэна. Как встретимся, надо сразу выдвигаться в путь.</p><p>«Мадам Юй, вероятнее всего, отправит братьев по воде. Так их будет сложнее отследить», – заключила девушка и чуть изменила направление, чтобы выйти к поселению со стороны реки. Она не сомневалась, Юй Цзыюань найдёт способ сплавить парней из поместья ордена, если ситуация станет критической.</p><p>«Сейчас с ней дядя Цзян, так что всё не так уж и плохо. Они непременно найдут способ отстоять Пристань Лотоса или же покинут резиденцию», – Юнру не знала, она просто слепо верила, так как думать об ином развитии истории ей не хотелось.</p><p>Девушка старалась не торопиться, чтобы не оставлять за собой лишних следов на земле, опасаясь преследователей, но и темп держала приличный. Если ничего не случится, через три-четыре часа она увидит аккуратные домики деревни и там сможет перевести дух.</p><p>«Надо будет купить припасов в дорогу», – краем сознания зафиксировала мысль девушка и тут же вздрогнула от шороха в густых зарослях кустарника. Рука сама потянулась за кинжалом, а тело напряглось не хуже тетивы лука перед выстрелом.</p><p>– Ш-шицзе?.. – едва слышно шепнуло в кустах, а потом чуть громче и обрадованно. – Шицзе Вэй! </p><p>Юнру удивлённо вскинулась и с новой силой принялась вглядываться в ночную темень. Она застыла неподвижно и даже задержала дыхание, голоса ей были знакомы, но лес таил в себе множество опасностей.</p><p>– Это дева Вэй, наша шицзе. Ну же, не бойтесь, – вновь зашелестело в кустах.</p><p>Мальчик лет тринадцати осторожно шагнул из теней.</p><p>– Бен Йи, – потрясённо выдохнула Юнру и выпустила рукоять кинжала.</p><p>– Шицзе, – ответили ей в тон.</p><p>– Что ты… – девушка вновь напряглась, когда к ней из кустов практически выпрыгнули ещё две фигуры, – … что вы здесь делаете?</p><p> Юнру настороженно и неодобрительно оглядела троицу мальчишек:</p><p>– Бен Йи, я же велела спрятаться в Юньмэне<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a> и не высовывать оттуда носа! Почему вы ослушались?</p><p>Мальчишки потупили взгляды и уставились себе под ноги, явно чувствуя вину. Первым нашёлся Бен Йи. Под строгим взглядом девушки он начал немного заикаться, но всё же попытался оправдаться:</p><p>– Ш-шицзе, не ругайтесь, по вашему указанию мы вывели из резиденции ордена всех младших учеников, которых нашли, и укрылись в городе. Но…</p><p>Он на мгновение запнулся, набрал полную грудь воздуха и выпалил на одном дыхании:</p><p>– Но там повсюду адепты Цишань Вэнь. Они обыскивают каждый дом и хватают всех, кто носит мантии нашего ордена.</p><p>Взгляд Юнру несколько потеплел. Сейчас она заметила, что на юношах остались только нижние одежды. Подтверждая её догадку, Бен Йи опасливо покосился на девушку – не станут ли его ругать за своеволие:</p><p>– Мы решили снять свои мантии и спрятали их.</p><p>– Вы всё правильно сделали, – похвалила мальчишек Юнру, и Бен Йи позволил себе облегчённо вздохнуть. – Но это не объясняет, что вы втроём делаете ночью в лесу у самого поместья.</p><p>– Шицзе, внутри идёт бой, да? – влез в разговор другой мальчик, ровесник Бен Йи и, видимо, его близкий друг.</p><p>Юнру так и не смогла заставить себя вспомнить имя этого младшего ученика, как и не смогла солгать в напуганные глаза мальчика:</p><p>– Да, в поместье идёт бой.</p><p>Дети хором охнули, потому девушка заторопилась их успокоить:</p><p>– Но всё будет хорошо, вам нечего бояться. Глава ордена вернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы дать отпор врагам.</p><p>Юные лица учеников сразу исполнились гордости и воодушевления: их Глава непременно справится с любой напастью, стоит только проявить терпение – все враги будут повержены! Подобную слепую веру испытывала и сама Юнру, хотя прекрасно понимала, что нынче ситуация для Пристани Лотоса складывается из рук вон плохо: противников было слишком много, да и охранный купол больше не действует.</p><p>– Бен Йи, всё же, что вы делаете в лесу? Вас тут только трое? Где остальные ученики? – девушка понимала, что стоять на месте нельзя, потому вновь зашагала вперёд и поманила детей за собой.</p><p>– Мы решили проверить, как дела и не нужна ли наша помощь, – задорно начал Бен Йи, но тут же столкнулся с резким осуждающим взглядом Юнру. – Ш-шицзе, о Боги, простите нас! Мы просто не могли больше сидеть спокойно, когда в наш дом вломились враги! Нас тут всего трое. Честно! Остальные остались в гостинице в Юньмэне.</p><p>Испытывающий взгляд Юнру коснулся лица каждого мальчика, и те согласно закивали, подтверждая слова своего лидера. Девушка раздосадованно вздохнула, понимая, что напрасно было ожидать от детей, что те отсидятся в безопасности. Горячие головы и кипучая энергия в крови – это отличительные черты каждого, кто носит пурпурные мантии Ордена Цзян.</p><p>– Ладно уж, – пробурчала себе под нос Юнру, смиряясь с ситуацией, и тут же замерла в шаге. Глаза её в ужасе распахнулись, а сердце пропустило удар, – где вы оставили остальных учеников?</p><p>Мальчики не ожидали, что их шицзе столь резко остановится, потому бодро прошагали вперед ещё пару шагов, прежде чем обернуться на встревоженные интонации в голосе Юнру.</p><p>– В гостинице? – почти прошипела девушка.</p><p>Её глаза недобро сверкнули серебром, отчего каждый из троицы почти физически почувствовал, как на его загривок в наказание опустилась тяжёлая рука.</p><p>– Д-да, – пролепетал Бен Йи. Такую злость во взгляде пусть строгой, но всегда неизменно доброй шицзе он видел в первый раз. – Больше остановиться было негде. Нас слишком много, да и Чан Лао<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2">[2]</a>, владелец гостиницы, всегда относился к нам хорошо.</p><p>– Верно! Он часто угощает нас локвами и орехами, – поддержали своего соратника двое других учеников.</p><p>Юнру же с трудом удалось справиться с гневом, причиной которого во многом было не только понимание того, что мальчики выбрали наименее безопасное укрытие из всех возможных, но и страшное предчувствие надвигающейся беды.</p><p>– Немедленно возвращаемся, – скомандовала девушка и развернулась в обратную сторону.</p><p>Парни недоумевающе захлопали глазами на такое сумбурное поведение их шицзе, но спорить не осмелились. Юнру с размеренного шага столь быстро перешла на лёгкий бег, мальчики едва за ней поспевали.</p><p>«Как они додумались спрятаться в самом очевидном месте?! – ругалась про себя девушка. – Ещё бы в лодки забрались да выплыли на середину озера Лотос с флагами «Мы здесь! Убейте нас!»</p><p>– Шицзе, отчего вы разозлились? Что мы сделали не так? – от быстрого темпа дыхание Бен Йи уже немного сбилось, но он упрямо продолжал бежать рядом с девушкой, в то время как остальные тенью следовали за ними на три шага позади. – Мы ошиблись? Это ведь я повёл всех к Чану Лао!</p><p>Юнру чуть обернулась к мальчику, лицо которого стремительно серело от осознания возможной опасности. По его вине младшие ученики могут попасть в беду, а он об этом даже не подумал, хотя должен был, ведь его оставили за старшего!</p><p>– Не переживай так, – попыталась успокоить его девушка: нельзя, чтобы кто-то из них поддавался панике, – очень скоро мы заберём учеников из гостиницы и найдём безопасное место. В конце концов, это и моя вина. Я не объяснила тебе, где лучше всего спрятаться.</p><p>– Н-нет! – воскликнул мальчик, – шицзе ни в чём не виновата! Мне надо было лучше всё обдумать! Но я так торопился исполнить поручение, что…</p><p>Он не закончил фразу: за их спинами раздался мощный взрыв, столб пурпурного сияния на несколько мгновений окрасил центральную площадь Пристани Лотоса.</p><p>– Это Глава ордена! – обрадовались мальчишки, в то время как у Юнру всё внутри сжалось.</p><p>Выброс такого количества духовных сил заклинателя говорил об использовании сильнейшего заклинания из арсенала Мадам Юй или Цзян Фэнмяня, но также указывал на то, что врагов слишком много, а сил им противостоять почти не осталось.</p><p>Девушка едва слышно всхлипнула и поспешно отвернулась: сейчас нельзя расклеиваться.</p><p>– Вперёд! – заторопила она восторженных мальчишек. Сознание девушки билось беспокойством за братьев и воспитателей, но младшие ученики нуждались в её помощи больше: «Надо немедленно вывести детей из Юньмэна и увести как можно дальше!»</p><p>В полном молчании они обошли резиденцию ордена кружным путём: лишние встречи сейчас были ни к чему. Ночной лес глушил все звуки, но битва в Пристани Лотоса была столь яростной, что земля периодически сотрясалась под их ногами.</p><p>Небольшая группа молодых заклинателей двигалась практически бесшумно, и Юнру вот уже в который раз мысленно похвалила мальчишек за верность и храбрость: никто ни разу не упал на высокой кочке и не пожаловался на темноту. Час не успел завершиться, а они уже прибыли в Юньмэн.</p><p>На самом краю леса Юнру остановилась и принялась настороженно осматриваться. Они стояли на небольшом пригорке, потому обзор был широкий, но всё же не достаточен, чтобы определить безопасный маршрут по городским улочкам. Далеко впереди у причала разместились около двух десятков пришвартованных джонок под парусами Ордена Цишань Вэнь, ещё несколько десятков лодок покачивались на волнах позади них. Чуть ближе к Главным воротам Пристани Лотоса на приколе стояли десяток джонок с пурпурными парусами Ордена Цзян. На одном судне парус выделялся серебряной вышивкой и был светлее других – джонка Главы Ордена Цзян. Здесь повсюду мелькали огненно-белые мантии. Глубже в город белых пятен было меньше, но всё равно хватало с избытком.</p><p>– Шицзе, нам лучше по лесу пройти чуть дальше, – Бен Йи легко коснулся руки девушки, привлекая внимание, – вспомните, в той стороне есть выход прямо к складскому сектору. Оттуда можно будет незаметно пробраться до гостиницы.</p><p>Юнру с трудом, но припомнила место, о котором ей рассказывал мальчик. Она не могла похвастаться знаниями о деталях ландшафта леса вокруг Юньмэна, хотя провела здесь большую часть жизни и знала основные дороги и тропы. «А-Ин и Цзян Чэн знакомы здесь с каждым кустиком и деревом, я же постоянно торчу в лаборатории да в лесу повыше в поисках лекарственных трав», – ей даже как-то стыдно стало от незнания «домашнего» леса Пристани Лотоса.</p><p>Бен Йи всё ещё выжидающе смотрел на неё, словно ждал приказа, потому Юнру выкинула ненужные мысли из головы и негромко попросила:</p><p>– Веди.</p><p>Мальчик молча кивнул и увлёк девушку за собой в лес. Они пошли напрямик и буквально через четверть часа оказались на заднем дворе гостиницы. «Цзисин<a href="#_ftn3" id="_ftnref3" name="_ftnref3">[3]</a>», –вспомнила Юнру название заведения.</p><p>Уважаемый господин Чан получил от своего отца весьма завидное наследство и оказался настолько удачливым коммерсантом, что сумел в несколько раз приумножить богатства своей семьи.</p><p>Юньмэн был основан много поколений назад вместе с орденом заклинателей, когда первый из семьи Цзян выбрал для своего постоянного места жительства небольшую деревушку всего в несколько домов на берегу красивейшего озера с цветущими лотосами. Орден заклинателей отстроили быстро, так же быстро деревушка превратилась в солидных размеров городок и сейчас всё больше расширяла свои владения. Благотворно на это влияло и удачное местоположение – на пересечении пяти дорог, две из которых служили постоянными маршрутами для купеческих караванов. Так, Юньмэн довольно быстро стал весьма зажиточным, чистым и весёлым поселением, где любили останавливаться торговцы и богатые покупатели со всех концов Китая. И как любой торговый городок, Юньмэн был весьма оживлённым. Ну а с тех пор, как Орден Цзян приобрёл статус Великого Ордена заклинателей, в городе стало практически душно от наплыва желающих стать адептами. Обеспеченные семьи много лет проводили в Юньмэне, пока их драгоценные чада пытались пройти отбор у наставников Пристани Лотоса. Стоит отметить, что торговцам и коммерсантам Юньмэна всех сортов и мастей были только на руку сложные отборочные испытания для юношей и девушек, ведь Орден Цзян выдавал заветную пурпурную мантию только тому умельцу, который покажет не только выдающие физические способности, но и силу духа. В общем, пока дети, часто под нажимом родственников, штурмовали высокие ворота резиденции Ордена заклинателей Цзян, держатели лавок и гостиниц горстями ссыпали в свои прочные сундуки деньги их родителей.</p><p>Вот так и гостиница «Цзисин» господина Чан со временем обросла кроме основного здания целым ворохом надворных построек. Кроме того, «Цзисин» была, пожалуй, самым дорогим заведением во всём Юньмэне, потому и почтенный Чан мог позволить себе щедрость по отношению к молодым воспитанникам Ордена Цзян.</p><p>Сама гостиница представляла собой крупное и добротное трёхэтажное здание<a href="#_ftn4" id="_ftnref4" name="_ftnref4">[4]</a>, одно из самых высоких в Юньмэне, и высотой уступала лишь Главному залу резиденции Ордена Цзян. Кухня, обеденный зал и спальные комнаты могли одновременно обслужить почти триста постояльцев.</p><p>Рядом с основной гостиницей находилось строение в два этажа, целиком отданное под меблированные комнаты, которые чаще всего и снимали либо заклинатели, не удостоившиеся чести быть приглашёнными в гости в Пристань Лотоса, либо семьи претендентов на звание ученика Ордена Цзян.</p><p>Старый Чан, отец нынешнего владельца, был человеком весьма весёлым и до крайности любил шутки, потому над входными дверями в это второе гостиничное здание поместил крупную вывеску «Отдых для бессмертных путешественников». Что он имел в виду под этим странным названием, старик Чан никому точно не говорил, но только каждый раз смеялся до колик в животе, когда вычёркивал из домовой книги — поимённого списка всех постояльцев — очередных неудавшихся «учеников Великого Ордена Цзян».</p><p>С тех пор как молодой господин Чан сменил своего отца на месте управляющего гостиницей, ему не раз приходилось выкручиваться из неудобных ситуаций, когда постояльцы просили пояснить для них значение таблички с названием.</p><p> Со временем кто-то подсказал ему, а может, он додумался сам, господин Чан нашёл выгодный для себя способ использовать шутку отца. На все подобные вопросы он стал отвечать: «Нашу гостиницу Небеса одарили благосклонностью к молодым дарованиям. Стоит вам провести ночь на наших свежих простынях, как сложнейшие испытания Ордена Цзян покажутся вам не более чем детской задачкой. Конечно же, ничего волшебного в нашей гостинице нет, но только именно здесь предпочитают останавливаться бессмертные заклинатели. Вполне может случиться так, что за чашей нашего вкуснейшего чая или забористого вина бессмертный поделится с вами своей мудростью». Каждый раз господин Чан делал акцент на нужных словах и тем самым завоевывал всё больше клиентов. Именно у него, именно сейчас каждому представляется уникальный шанс приобщиться к бессмертным знаниям – уверял своих гостей господин Чан, и это срабатывало в ста процентах случаев! Меблированные номера в доме «Отдыха для бессмертных путешественников» арендовали в несколько раз чаще, несмотря на их высокую стоимость. Ну а почтенный Чан только слегка кривил душой – странствующих заклинателей действительно довольно часто можно было встретить в «Цзисин».</p><p>Что и говорить, гостиница процветала, и требовалось всё большее пространство для того, чтобы разместить бесчисленное имущество, экипажи, животных и товары своих постояльцев. Для этих целей господин Чан выстроил три конюшни, два складских помещения и огромный амбар для хранения съестных припасов.</p><p>Именно к этому амбару Бен Йи привёл Юнру. Приближаясь к крупному бревенчатому строению под черепичной покатой крышей, девушка не переставала про себя ругаться: дети выбрали не просто опасное место для убежища, они выбрали самое заметное! место! во всём городе!</p><p>Одновременно с руганью Юнру молилась всем богам, каких только знала, чтобы они успели и с детьми ничего не случилось.</p><p>К её удивлению Бен Йи привёл её не к массивным деревянным воротам, выкрашенным изумрудной краской, а к небольшому окну с торца здания.</p><p>– Нам сюда, – извиняющимся тоном пролепетал мальчик. Сейчас он устыдился ситуации: его уважаемой шицзе, состоявшейся заклинательнице, для встречи с учениками Ордена Цзян надо было пролезть сквозь довольно-таки небольшое окно, необходимое для вентиляции помещения, но не предназначенное пропускать сквозь себя людей.</p><p>Юнру же, ни слова не сказав, приникла к деревянной раме, мельком заглянула внутрь, и, только услышав приглушённый шёпот множества детских голосов, без колебаний юркнула внутрь.</p><p>Темнота внутри амбара была ещё гуще ночи за окном, потому девушка, не колеблясь, достала из рукава огненный талисман и запалила его. На неё тут же уставились несколько десятков встревоженных пар глаз.</p><p>– Шицзе, шицзе, это шицзе Вэй, – раздались облегчённые всхлипы со всех сторон.</p><p>Когда Бен Йи и двое его верных друзей тоже влезли внутрь, они увидели Юнру в центре толпы ребятишек. Дети вцепились в девушку мёртвой хваткой, а кому её тела не хватило, мяли в руках одежду.</p><p>– Всё будет хорошо, всё хорошо, – приговаривала Юнру, пока гладила по голове то одного ученика, то другого.</p><p>Дети висли на ней, а она тем временем судорожно соображала, что делать с несколькими десятками детей от восьми до тринадцати лет.</p><p>– Сколько вас здесь всего? – зачем-то спросила она, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь и даже не надеясь на ответ.</p><p>– По вашему приказу мы собрали и вывели из Пристани Лотоса сто двенадцать младших учеников, – ответил ей Бен Йи. Мальчик, уже почти юноша, тихо присел на какой-то мешок в чжане от Юнру и смотрел на своих младших товарищей с такой завистью, словно сам хотел прямо сейчас подойти и заключить девушку в крепкие объятия.</p><p>«Видимо, стесняется», – мелькнула в голове Юнру весёлая мысль, и девушка пообещала себе, что при случае обязательно найдёт способ ободрить смелого мальчика.</p><p>– Сто двенадцать человек, – эхом повторила девушка. У неё, кажется, от навалившейся разом ответственности голова пошла кругом.</p><p>– Да, это не все. Простите, но других мы отыскать не смогли, хотя и проверили всю резиденцию, – в голосе Бен Йи снова зазвучали извиняющиеся интонации.</p><p>– Не переживай, Бен Йи. Возможно, некоторые отправились на тренировки за пределы ордена или поехали домой повидать родных, – поспешила успокоить его Юнру, пока парень окончательно поедом не съел самого себя за собственноручно выдуманную оплошность.</p><p>Тут же раздались несколько детских голосов:</p><p>– Да, да, мой друг уехал к родным, но, шицзе, не подумайте, он отпросился у наставников!</p><p>– Рю Ван тоже нет в поместье уже два дня!</p><p>– А Ли Кима родители забрали погостить домой ещё неделю назад!</p><p>– Всё-всё, я поняла, успокойтесь, – примирительно подняла руки Юнру, – видишь, Бен Йи, нет нужды переживать, взбодрись.</p><p>– Хорошо, если так говорит шицзе, – чуть озабоченно, но всё-таки облегчённо выдохнул парень.</p><p>– Бен Йи, кто из вас старшие и сколько вас всего? – задала новый вопрос девушка. Она, кажется, кое-что придумала.</p><p>– Нас всего семеро старших, включая меня, – ответил Бен Йи, – мы из одной группы.</p><p>– То есть ровесники, так? – уточнила Юнру.</p><p>– Угу, – ответил парень и отчего-то покраснел до кончиков волос. – Нам по тринадцать, – добавил он почти шёпотом.</p><p>«Семь подростков и я на чуть больше чем сто детей. Можно разбиться на группы по десять человек, так будет проще выбраться из города», – производила несложные вычисления девушка, когда услышала за дверями гулкий грохот, потрясённые крики и гневную речь.</p><p>Дети мгновенно перепугались и принялись негромко хныкать. «Унять их сейчас не получится, да?» – как-то обречённо поняла Юнру и решительно поднялась.</p><p>– Дети, успокойтесь, – она обратилась к ним ласково, но твёрдо и попыталась придать голосу предельное спокойствие, – не забывайте, что каждый из вас является учеником Ордена Цзян, а значит, весьма и весьма талантлив. Соберите своё мужество в кулак и посидите чуток тихонько, ладно?</p><p>Она хотела обратиться к их рано повзрослевшему самосознанию (ведь каждый здесь выдержал серьёзный отбор), но, посмотрев в несколько десятков искренних и чистых лиц и наполненные надеждой глаза, скатилась совсем уж в сестринскую, если не материнскую, ласку. Юнру нежно улыбнулась детям – это подействовало лучше слов. Ученики мгновенно успокоились и, если и не перестали всхлипывать, то, по крайней мере, делали это в несколько раз тише и реже.</p><p>Девушка перевела взгляд на своего верного помощника:</p><p>– Бен Йи, пойдём, надо проверить, что там за шум.</p><p>Мальчика не надо было уговаривать – одно слово, и он уже вылез в окно. Юнру последовала за ним и даже не успела отряхнуться, как из окна вылезли двое старших мальчишек, закадычные друзья Бен Йи:</p><p>– Мы пойдём с вами, поможем, если надо будет.</p><p>Девушка только тяжело вздохнула, но смирилась с «помощниками». Будь её воля, она бы заперла их в этом амбаре и наложила заклинание невидимости на всю постройку, лишь бы укрыть детей от опасности.</p><p>Они двигались на шум в главном здании гостиницы друг за другом, плотно прижавшись к стене.</p><p>– Открывай все двери, старый перечник! – гневно взревели за стеной. – Нам велено проверить каждый дом и каждую комнату! Или ты кого-то укрываешь, а? Ну-ка, давай сюда ключи! Живо!</p><p>– О Небеса, чем я заслужил подобное недоверие?! – голос господина Чан слышался приглушённым. Он явно трясся от страха. – Уверяю бессмертных заклинателей, что сейчас среди постояльцев у меня нет ни одного заклинателя: ни странствующего, ни из гостей Пристани Лотоса! Вот… вот, смотрите, это «домовая книга», тут все поимённо указаны, когда прибыл, с какой целью и надолго ли, видите? Никаких посторонних в моей гостинице нет!</p><p>– На что мне твоя книжонка, – взъярились в ответ, что-то звучно бухнуло, а господин Чан болезненно вскрикнул и принялся поскуливать тонким голосом.</p><p>«Видимо, «домовая книга» полетела назад в хозяина», – поняла Юнру и аккуратно заглянула в окно большого зала.</p><p>«Поисковый отряд Вэнь, – внутри девушки всё похолодело, – три… четыре… шесть…. Девять заклинателей».</p><p>Она с трудом сглотнула подступивший к горлу ком и посмотрела на Бен Йи, спрашивая одними губами:</p><p>– Он ведь знает о детях в амбаре?</p><p>–  Да, – в тон ей ответил мальчик и уверенно кивнул, – он сам нас проводил в амбар и запер двери с внешней стороны.</p><p>«Тогда его смелости удержать секрет может не хватить под напором псов Вэнь», – Юнру беспокоилась не напрасно, ведь над господином Чан угрожающе навис заклинатель в пылающих огнём белых одеждах.</p><p>– Бессмертные господа, – лепетал господин Чан, – прошу вас, вы разорите меня, если сейчас заставите открыть все двери! Не губите дело, начатое ещё моим прадедом! На этом дворе нет совершенно никаких посторонних!</p><p>– Мне дела нет до твоего прадеда, старик! Давай сюда ключи, если не хочешь открывать сам, иначе мы просто выломаем все двери! – гаркнул заклинатель и пнул хозяина гостиницы, однако тот, надо отдать ему должное, заветное кольцо со множеством ключей прижимал к груди как родного ребёнка.</p><p>– Постой, – остановил своего товарища второй заклинатель клана Вэнь. Он, видимо, был умнее первого или более наблюдателен. – Только что вы, уважаемый Хозяин, говорили о гостинице, сейчас же говорите про двор. Что же там у вас во дворе такого?</p><p>Голос этого второго звучал вкрадчиво и даже как-то ласково, но в нём чувствовалась скрытая угроза быстрой и жестокой расправы.</p><p>– Н-ничего, совершенно ни-ничего, – господин Чан зачастил и даже заикаться начал.</p><p>Юнру обречённо прикрыла глаза: его ложь была слишком очевидна.</p><p>– Про-просто конюшни, пара складов да пус-пустой, совершенно пустой амбар! – трясся от страха старый мужчина.</p><p>– Кто-нибудь, заткните его немедленно! – негромко выругался Бен Йи и стиснул кулак с такой силой, что побелели костяшки пальцев.</p><p>– О, значит, совершенно пустой амбар? – пропел заклинатель Вэнь и довольно хмыкнул. – Вперёд, надо всё проверить, – отдал приказ. Видимо, в этом поисковым отряде он был лидером.</p><p>«Беда!» – кольнуло в сердце Юнру, в то время как её левая рука уже достала из-за пояса кинжал, а правая вытащила сразу три отравленные иглы.</p><p>Дверь во двор из главного зала широко распахнулась. Заклинатели в клановых мантиях Вэнь вышли в ночь. Белые одежды были прекрасными мишенями, в то время как тёмные ткани нижних одежд мальчиков и пурпурная мантия Юнру в ночной мгле были практически незаметны.</p><p>Девушка пропустила во двор троих из поискового отряда. Четвёртому заклинателю повезло меньше – Игла вошла ему под рёбра по самую рукоять. Острый клинок скользнул в тело столь мягко, что на мгновение Юнру показалось, что она промахнулась, но невысокий средних лет адепт Цишань Вэнь тут же молча упал к её ногам. Он ещё дышал и даже пытался что-то сказать, но вместо этого из его горла раздавались только хрипы. «Отличная концентрация яда», – холодно отметила девушка, уже обернувшись в сторону распахнутых дверей.</p><p>Её рука, словно в танце, вспорхнула вперед, брызгая серебряным сиянием. Длинная и тонкая акупунктурная игла вонзилась заклинателю клана Вэнь точно в гортань. Выбросив снаряд, Юнру наполнила его каплей духовных сил, потому игла вошла в горло жертвы по самую головку, тонкую и совсем маленькую. Адепт в ужасе вытаращил глаза, раскрыл рот глотнуть воздуха и принялся судорожно оглаживать собственную шею в попытке вытащить посторонний предмет. «Семь», – пронеслось в голове девушки.</p><p>– Это заклинательница Ордена Цзян! Взять её! – вскричал лидер поискового отряда, и Юнру едва успела уклониться от летящего в неё зачарованного меча.</p><p>«Проклятье, они слишком быстро очухались», – выругалась девушка и упала на колени, вытаскивая из трупа своей первой жертвы кинжал.</p><p>– А-А-А-А-А! – закричал позади неё юношеский голос.</p><p>Юнру стремительно обернулась: один из друзей Бен Йи попался прямо в руки заклинателю клана Вэнь. Тот держал парня за ворот одежд как котёнка, ноги мальчика беспомощно болтались над землёй.</p><p>– Это что за мелочь тут такая? – довольно рассматривал своего пленника адепт Цишань Вэнь и в то же время без труда отбивал атаки другого мальчика.</p><p>Чуть поодаль Бен Йи, как мячик, скакал по всему двору, уворачиваясь от цепких рук двух преследователей. Может, те решили не тратить на ребёнка духовные силы, а может, просто забавлялись, видя его потуги, но мечи обоих заклинателей Цишань Вэнь оставались в ножнах.</p><p>Обдумывать атаки времени не было, Юнру подскочила к верзиле, удерживающему мальчика, и в высоком прыжке со всего размаха воткнула отравленную иглу ему в висок. Тот застыл на месте и тут же выпустил мальчика из захвата. Парень рухнул прямо на руки своему другу, а девушка была уже около Бен Йи. Она собрала в ладонь небольшой серебряный сгусток духовных сил и стремительно юркнула под вытянутую схватить мальчика руку адепта Ордена Цишань Вэнь. Ладошка Юнру будто бы мягко ударила заклинателя в самое сердце, но тело его отбросило назад на добрый чжан.</p><p>– Лови, – девушка кинула Бен Йи пару огненных талисманов и крикнула остальным, – поднимите их мечи!</p><p>Проследить, выполнили ли мальчики приказ, возможности не представилось, так как в летящем выпаде её плечо едва не задел клинок лидера поискового отряда.</p><p>– Ты же девчонка Цзян, да? – ласково произнёс заклинатель практически у самого лица Юнру. – Второй молодой господин Вэнь приказал привести тебя живой.</p><p>Он мягко приземлился в паре шагов за спиной девушки и занёс ладонь с мечом, намереваясь ударом эфеса в затылок лишить ту сознания. Заметить это движение Юнру не успела.</p><p>– Эй! Неужели думаешь, что мы так просто отдадим тебе нашу шицзе? – бодрый голос Бен Йи раздался откуда-то сбоку.</p><p>Глаза мальчика пылали решимостью, он кинулся с мечом на заклинателя, но тут же был с презрительным хмыканьем отброшен назад.</p><p>– Дева Вэй, похоже, является ценным трофеем. Вам бы стоило подыскать себе защитников получше, – с вкрадчивым, но исполненным ехидства почтением обратился к девушке заклинатель клана Вэнь.</p><p>– У меня прекрасные защитники, – выдохнула ему в лицо Юнру и всадила отравленную иглу прямо в центр лба заклинателя.</p><p>Тот потрясённо застыл, а через мгновение его ноги подкосились – он кулем опал на землю.</p><p>– Четыре, – сосчитала поверженных противников девушка и обвела взглядом двор.</p><p>Бен Йи поднимался с земли на не слишком твёрдых ногах после удара духовным оружием лидера поискового отряда Вэнь, а его друзья кое-как умудрялись удерживать на себе внимание ещё одного заклинателя в огненно-белой мантии. Пять смертей случились столь стремительно, что трое до сих пор бывших в главном зале гостиницы с господином Чаном адептов Цишань Вэнь даже не сразу сообразили, что происходит.</p><p>Этим стоило воспользоваться, так как больше форы в схватке ей ждать не стоило, решила Юнру и длинным прыжком преодолела расстояние до открытых дверей гостиничного зала. Один из заклинателей Вэнь прижимал к горлу господина Чан меч, а двое других кинулись на девушку. Уклониться Юнру бы не успела, а потому просто упала на колени к их ногам и стремительно обернулась вокруг своей оси. Сейчас она, как никогда прежде, была благодарна Вэй Усяню за тренировки рукопашного боя. Этому приёму, неспецифичному в сражении двух заклинателей, научил её брат, наказав использовать без всякой оглядки в неравном бою. Как и ожидалось, заклинатели не ожидали подобной атаки, а потому не успели вовремя среагировать.</p><p>Точнее, отскочить в сторону смог только один из двух, но по неосторожности врезался в обеденный стол и на мгновение потерял равновесие, покачнувшись. Этого хватило, чтобы Бен Йи, как чёрт из табакерки выскочивший из ночной темноты, ударом плеча в грудь отправил адепта Вэнь прямиком в ближайшую стену:</p><p>– Шицзе, этого оставьте мне!</p><p>Заклинатель весьма ощутимо приложился головой о дверной косяк, а Бен Йи закончил начатое, вспоров ему горло подобранным с тела его же соратника мечом.</p><p>Одновременно Юнру запрыгнула на грудь повалившегося от её удара адепта Цишань Вэнь и, не медля ни мгновения, правой рукой погрузила отравленную иглу ему в шею, а левой пронзила сердце кинжалом.</p><p>– Ну-ка всем стоять на месте! – крикнул заклинатель, удерживающий перепуганного насмерть господина Чана. – Немедленно бросайте оружие, если не хотите, чтобы этот старик прямо сейчас отправился к праотцам!</p><p>Бен Йи глухо зарычал где-то совсем близко за спиной Юнру, а девушка только молча встала на ноги и замерла неподвижно.</p><p>– Бросайте оружие! Кому говорят?! – гневно воскликнул заклинатель и прижал меч к горлу хозяина гостиницы так плотно, что у того по шее тонкой струйкой потекла кровь из небольшого пореза.  </p><p>Бен Йи выругался, а чужой меч не просто выпустил из рук – буквально швырнул об пол, словно даже прикасаться к нему было противно. Бряцанье меча получилось настолько звучным, что несчастный господин Чан в руках адепта Цишань Вэнь от страха подпрыгнул, а сам заклинатель удивлённо моргнул. Этой доли секунды хватило Юнру, чтобы выбросить вперед руку. Серебряная вспышка прорезала воздух, и кинжал, точно пробка, воткнулся между глаз заклинателя клана Вэнь на две трети лезвия.</p><p>– О? – удивлённо захлопал глазами господин Чан.</p><p>– Что случилось? – опешил Бен Йи.</p><p>А Юнру уже была около поверженного противника и медленно вытаскивала у того из головы свой кинжал.</p><p>– Он просил бросить оружие, – слегка пожала плечами девушка.</p><p>– Как вам это удалось? Я даже заметить ничего не успел, – изумлённо уставился на неё Бен Йи.</p><p>Ответить Юнру не удалось, так как в этот момент со стороны двора послышался полный боли вопль:</p><p>– А-А-А-А-А!</p><p>Бен Йи сдавленно выругался, подхватил с пола выброшенный меч и ринулся на улицу. Юнру отставала от него всего на полшага.</p><p>Всё то время, пока Юнру и Бен Йи разбирались с противниками внутри гостиницы, два ученика Ордена Цзян пытались справиться с заклинателем Цишань Вэнь. И сейчас тот судорожно пытался стянуть с себя пылающую мантию с прицепленным к ней огненным талисманом. Двое учеников тяжело дышали и стояли рядом в оборонительной стойке с мечами наготове.</p><p>Адепт Цишань Вэнь стянул, наконец, с себя верхние одежды и отбросил их подальше, но истошно кричать не перестал. Бен Йи ринулся в бой: он подлетел к заклинателю и всадил свой меч в его тело по самую рукоять. Крик внезапно оборвался – мужчина закашлялся кровью и рухнул на землю. Только сейчас стала ясна причина его криков – второй огненный талисман зацепился за тонкую шпильку, стягивающую волосы мужчины в тугой пучок. Талисман, переливаясь огненными всполохами, нестерпимо жёг голову и лицо заклинателя.</p><p>– Нельзя поднимать шум, – отругал Бен Йи своих друзей, – хотите, чтобы сюда заявились другие заклинатели Вэнь?</p><p>– Но что нам ещё оставалось делать? – гневно вскинулся на него ученик, он с трудом переводил дыхание после неравного боя.</p><p>Его товарищ выглядел и того хуже: лицо мальчика было белее снега, ладонью он крепко зажимал рану на плече.</p><p>– Я отдал вам огненные талисманы, но надо было сразу добить его, едва он начал кричать, – не унимался Бен Йи.</p><p>– Потуши огонь, – коротко отдала указание Юнру, махнула рукой, затушив талисман на голове трупа, и подошла к раненому ученику.</p><p>– Огонь? Какой огонь? – выпучил глаза Бен Йи и принялся осматриваться по сторонам.</p><p>Недалеко от них на земле, около деревянной опорной колонны веранды гостиницы, всё ещё горели зачарованные ткани мантии Ордена Цишань Вэнь. Покрытые охранными письменами для защиты своего хозяина от тёмных сил, они не могли его защитить от огня и воды, но одежда была выполнена из добротной ткани, а потому не спешила гаснуть.</p><p>Бен Йи тут же кинулся к одеждам. Взмахом меча он сбил основное пламя и голыми руками принялся ворошить мантию в поисках талисмана. Тот ещё тлел вложенными в него духовными силами, а потому мог стать причиной пожара. Мальчик стремительно сорвал его – огненный талисман распался в его ладони. В этот момент подоспел второй ученик Ордена Цзян с наполненной водой лоханью из конюшни. Парни работали на удивление слаженно, а потому всё это заняло лишь пару мгновений.</p><p>Когда Бен Йи вернулся, Юнру уже нанесла на глубокий порез на плече мальчика заживляющую мазь и туго перетянула рану:</p><p>– Останется шрам, но ничего опасного для жизни. Постарайся лишний раз не тревожить руку.</p><p>Ученик с готовностью кивнул:</p><p>– Спасибо, шицзе.</p><p>Позади них раздался слабый кашель – Бен Йи тут же встрепенулся. Адепт, которого Юнру ударила духовными силами прямо в сердце, не умер, а лишь потерял сознание.</p><p>«Его сердце должно было остановиться!» – Юнру обернулась, выхватывая из-за пояса кинжал, но даже двинуться с места не успела – ученик воткнул меч в грудь заклинателя клана Вэнь.</p><p>– Все, – облегчённо выдохнула девушка, отметив девять трупов.</p><p>В этот момент на пороге гостиницы появился господин Чан. Ноги его ступали всё ещё неуверенно, а на лице застыло растерянно-напуганное выражение.</p><p>– Чт-что же это приключилось? – он непонимающим взглядом обводил собственный двор. – Почему заклинатели Цишань Вэнь вообще появились на пороге моего дома?</p><p>– Уважаемый господин Чан, приношу вам свои искренние извинения за причинённые неудобства, и примите мою благодарность за спасение младших учеников Ордена Цзян, – Юнру склонилась перед мужчиной в почтительном поклоне. Действительно, если бы не его доброта, неясно, что стало бы с детьми.</p><p>– Молодая госпожа Вэй, это вы? – удивлённо округлил глаза хозяин гостиницы. Раньше, когда его горло холодила сталь зачарованного меча, он, казалось, ничего не видел вокруг и мало что соображал. Сейчас же ему удалось хорошенько разглядеть девушку.</p><p>Юнру вновь поклонилась – даже в подобных случаях не стоит забывать об этикете:</p><p>– Да. Тёмная ночь сегодня выдалась. Печально, что наша встреча состоялась при таких обстоятельствах.</p><p>Не то чтобы господин Чан и Юнру были близко знакомы, просто членов главной семьи Ордена Цзян в Юньмэне хорошо знали. В любом доме или любой лавке все они, кроме, естественно, шкодника Вэй Усяня, были желанными гостями.</p><p>– Печально-печально… – невыразительно пробормотал мужчина, оглядывая троих мальчишек за спиной Юнру.</p><p>Господин Чан неуверенно потоптался на месте:</p><p>– Я спрятал детей в старом амбаре. Вот, возьмите.</p><p>Он протянул девушке массивный железный ключ и застыл на месте.</p><p>– Моя благодарность не знает пределов, – вновь поклонилась Юнру. – Сегодня ваша храбрость спасла множество жизней! – Девушка говорила от чистого сердца и была абсолютно искренней. – Как только мне представится возможность, я непременно верну вам этот долг!</p><p> Господин Чан на несколько мгновений замер, не ожидая подобного почтения со стороны признанного заклинателя, а потом всё же ответил:</p><p>– …в этом нет нужды, нет нужды…</p><p>Он хотел было уверить девушку, что всегда рад помочь заклинателям Ордена Цзян, но тут его взгляд упал на обезображенный труп адепта Цишань Вэнь. Хозяин гостиницы вновь побелел лицом:</p><p>– В благодарностях нет нужды, но, Молодая госпожа Вэй, я прошу вас и детей немедленно покинуть «Цзисин»!</p><p>Все оттенки первозданного ужаса за пару мгновений калейдоскопом отразились в чертах лица старого хозяина гостиницы. Он был на многое готов ради доброго соседства с великим орденом заклинателей, но выносить трупы из собственных комнат… Такого на веку его семьи ещё не случалось!</p><p>– Конечно, мы сейчас же уйдём! – поспешила заверить Юнру и обернулась к мальчикам. – Оттащите трупы в лес. Надо скрыть следы нашего присутствия.</p><p>– Да, шицзе! – бодро ответили парни.</p><p>Они почти унеслись исполнять приказ, когда вновь послышался сдавленный голос господина Чан:</p><p>– Не надо. Уходите скорее. Я… – он запнулся на слове, – мы сами всё здесь приберём.</p><p>Юнру позволила себе чуть расслабиться, легко коснулась руки владельца гостиницы, привлекая к себе его внимание, и мягко улыбнулась:</p><p>– Спасибо вам, добрый господин. Я никогда не забуду этой услуги.</p><p>Господин Чан от неожиданности поперхнулся глотком воздуха и закашлялся, поспешно отвернувшись. От улыбки девушки его сердце пустилось вскачь, чего с ним не случалось со времён далекой молодости, а щёки покрыл густой румянец. Всё ещё в смущении не решаясь обернуться, он ответил:</p><p>– Поторопитесь! У вас не так много времени, прежде чем нагрянут ещё заклинатели Цишань Вэнь.</p><p>– Да, – Юнру отдала ключ Бен Йи и кивнула на амбар, – быстрее открывай двери.</p><p>Из темноты пустого амбара послышались перепуганные голоса, но, когда Юнру выступила в круг света под масленой лампой над входом, дети успокоились:</p><p>– Мы уходим в лес. Постарайтесь не шуметь. Разбейтесь на группы по 10 человек и следуйте за мной и старшими учениками.</p><p>Ученики Ордена Цзян прежде всего обучались дисциплине. Первые пару лет обучения это, пожалуй, была единственная наука, которую детям преподавали, помимо физических тренировок. Хотя были и исключения, вроде Вэй Усяня, на которого не действовали никакие команды и приказы. Губы Юнру помимо воли сложились в слабой улыбке при воспоминании о брате. «Надеюсь, с ними всё хорошо», – девушка вознесла молитвы небесам с просьбой помочь Вэй Усяню и Цзян Чэну пережить эту ночь.</p><p>Сейчас Юнру смотрела на младших учеников Ордена Цзян и понимала, что не сможет вовремя встретить братьев у дальней деревни. «Сто с лишним человек незамеченными не провести, в деревню заходить будет нельзя. Придётся идти в обход», – девушка уже выстраивала будущий маршрут до Ордена Мэйшань Юй для большой группы, когда с неба на их головы посыпались первые капли дождя.</p><p>С большим трудом, окольными путями, Юнру и Бен Йи удалось вывести детей из Юньмэна. Те были достаточно понятливы и ответственны, чтобы не шуметь и не доставлять неприятности: каждого слова старших они слушались беспрекословно.</p><p>Они двигались вперед небольшими группами так, чтобы видеть друг друга. Чем глубже в лес заводила их дорога, тем яростнее с неба сыпался дождь, тут же смывая оставленные ими следы.</p><p>Деревню, где они с братом и Цзян Чэном должны были встретиться на пути в Орден Мэйшань Юй, Юнру с учениками обогнули по широкой дуге и сейчас удалялись всё дальше.</p><p>Они шли много часов подряд, прежде чем Юнру разрешила сделать привал. Небо над их головами давно уже посветлело и налилось солнечным сиянием. Пристань Лотоса осталась далеко позади, а на их пути встречались только мелкие животные леса. Огонь разводить было нельзя, но за ночь дети вымокли до нитки.</p><p>– Как бы не заболели, – беспокоилась Юнру, оглядывала озябших учеников и ни к кому конкретно не обращалась.</p><p>– Ученики Ордена Цзян не настолько слабы, чтобы простыть от какого-то мелкого дождика, – ответили ей совсем рядом.</p><p>Девушка оглянулась – Бен Йи стоял подле неё. За эти несколько часов мальчик повзрослел сразу на несколько лет и даже, кажется, значительно прибавил в росте. Сейчас он озабоченно рассматривал жавшихся друг к дружке младших учеников:</p><p>– Но одежды всё же просушить не помешает.</p><p>Юнру порадовалась таким переменам в недавнем мальчике и позволила себе слабую улыбку:</p><p>– Да, проследи, чтобы они хотя бы немного просушили одежду и что-нибудь перекусили.</p><p>– Понял, – отозвался Бен Йи и, как прежде, когда ему доставалась улыбка Юнру, зарделся. – Вчера вечером Чан Лао вдоволь накормил детей рисовыми лепёшками. Уверен, они ещё толком не успели проголодаться. Надо проверить наши запасы еды. Шицзе, куда мы идём?</p><p>– В Орден Мэйшань Юй. На время, пока в Пристани Лотоса всё не утрясётся, детей можно будет спрятать там.</p><p>Юноша ничего не ответил, только согласно кивнул и отправился выполнять поручение.</p><p>– На отдых у нас не больше часа. Дальше мы пойдём по тропе вдоль гор, – сказала ему вдогонку Юнру и отступила к небольшой группе девочек, сбившихся в кучу.</p><p>Заклинательство во все времена было в основном мужской профессией, но и женщины, владеющие духовными силами, не были редкостью, потому, естественно, в Ордене Цзян на обучение принимали и девочек. Правда им, так же как и мальчикам, приходилось проходить жестокие вступительные испытания.</p><p>– Ну, тише, всё будет хорошо, – обняла девочек Юнру. Те держались, не плакали, но на их личиках ясно читался страх. – Снимите сейчас свои рубашки и хорошенько выжмите их. Старшие, помогите младшим. Надо как можно тщательнее просушить одежды, чтобы не заболеть. Нам предстоит долгий путь.</p><p>Она проследила, чтобы каждая из девочек хорошенько вытряхнула форменную ханьфу, одинаковую для всех учеников и адептов Ордена Юньмэн Цзян, и только после этого занялась собой. Холода Юнру не чувствовала, но её пальцы ощутимо подрагивали, когда девушка, укрывшись за раскидистыми ветвями дерева, стягивала с себя пурпурную мантию и рубашку. «Видимо, нервы», – решила она, выжимая на землю целый водопад из длинной мантии ордена. Девушка осталась в одной тонкой сорочке белоснежного шёлка и позволила себе устало облокотиться на ствол дерева. Совершенно иначе она представляла себе дорогу в Мэйшань.</p><p>– Шицзе, я закончил ревизию, – бодрым шагом из-за ветвей к ней вышел Бен Йи и тут же потрясённо замер, забыв закрыть рот.</p><p>Юнру не сразу сообразила, в чём дело, а юноша густо покраснел до корней волос, с заполошным вскриком «Простите меня!» кинулся прочь.</p><p> Девушка оглядела себя. Теперь настала её очередь густо краснеть. Она стремительно развернулась и пылающим лбом прижалась к стволу дерева. Ткань сорочки, как и всё остальное, насквозь промокла под дождём, а потому сейчас соблазнительно обтягивала молодое, налитое соками тело Юнру. Белоснежная ткань выгодно оттеняла сияющую здоровьем бледно-розовую кожу на шее и груди девушки. Стройная талия и соблазнительные изгибы бёдер девушки были подчёркнуты тёмными брюками.</p><p>Женская форма заклинателей Ордена Цзян мало чем отличалась от мужской. Пожалуй, единственными существенными отличиями были чуть более светлый тон и увеличенная длина верхней мантии. Нижние ханьфу и брюки тренировочной формы у всех были одинаковы.</p><p>«Неудивительно, что Бен Йи смутился, – досадовала на свою неосмотрительность Юнру, но поделать всё равно уже ничего не могла. – Надо извиниться перед ним», – решив так, девушка принялась натягивать на себя всё ещё влажные одежды. – «Если встретим на пути какую-нибудь пещеру, надо непременно просушиться».</p><p>Она вышла к детям и поискала глазами Бен Йи. Тот занимался чем-то странным – стоял в обнимку со стволом старого клёна и усиленно бился об него головой, что-то бормоча себе под нос. Двое его ближайших друзей растерянно топтались рядом и совершенно ничего не понимали.</p><p>– Бен Йи, что ты делаешь? – озадаченно спросила Юнру. В этот момент девушка не знала, извиняться ей или смеяться над нелогичным поведением юноши. – Если ты разобьёшь себе голову, мне будет очень грустно.</p><p>Парень вздрогнул всем телом и перевёл абсолютно слепой взглядв этот раз на полностью одетую девушку. Одними губами он выдохнул:</p><p>– Шицзе. Ты моя шицзе…</p><p> – Ага, я твоя шицзе, Бен Йи, – девушка с большим трудом подавила желание весело улыбнуться: на лбу парня красовалось солидных размеров красное пятно, даже кожа кое-где была оцарапана о жёсткую кору дерева. – Ты мне нужен здоровым и в добром уме. Что же я стану делать без своего верного помощника?</p><p>Юноша, наконец, отлепился от клёна. Он не знал, куда смотреть, поэтому уставился себе под ноги; видимо, собственные руки в этот момент ему тоже показались лишними – он помял ладони, а после стремительно спрятал их за спину.</p><p>Странные нотки в голосе Юнру несколько озадачили парня. Он сомневался пару мгновений, но всё же бросил острожный взгляд на девушку.</p><p>– Шицзе, да вы же смеётесь надо мной! – возмущение и смущение окрасили кожу Бен Йи в красивый розовый цвет.</p><p>– Нет, что ты, совсем не смеюсь, – попыталась успокоить юношу Юнру, но не удержалась и весело прыснула.</p><p>– Вы же… вы же… – парень не нашёлся с ответом и только сейчас заметил, что его ближайшие друзья тоже с трудом удерживаются от смеха.</p><p>Он расстроенно махнул рукой на веселящуюся троицу, понурил голову и зашагал в другой конец опушки леса.</p><p>– Ну не сердись, – всё ещё давясь смехом, нагнала его Юнру, – это вышло случайно. Прости, я была неосторожна. Не надо так смущаться: нам ещё долгое время путешествовать вместе.</p><p>Юноша украдкой бросил взгляд на девушку. Юнру заметила, что тот больше не злится, наоборот, крайне рад вниманию:</p><p>– Ты молодец. Без твоей помощи мы бы не выбрались из Юньмэна, ну а дети все до одного обязаны тебе жизнью.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>По расчётам Юнру они должны прибыть в Мэйшань через шесть дней.</p><p>Снялись с лагеря на опушке леса они ровно через час, а в сумерках дошли до горной гряды. Теперь их дорога лежала вдоль каменных откосов. Они двигались в приличном темпе, и дети пока в большинстве своём не жаловались на усталость.</p><p>Им повезло: очень скоро на их пути попалась неглубокая пещера в отвесной скале. Здесь удалось развести огонь и немного отдохнуть, не опасаясь за свою жизнь. Юнру вспомнила, что где-то недалеко от этого места, среди рисовых полей, располагалось небольшое поселение. Общими усилиями дети собрали довольно увесистый мешочек с деньгами, потому сейчас не опасались, что будут в дороге голодать.</p><p>Когда лучи утреннего солнца едва коснулись верхушек деревьев, Бен Йи со своими друзьями (парни и правда были неразлучны) отправились в деревню купить провизии. Вернулись они ближе к полудню и были сильно взволнованы.</p><p>– Шицзе! В деревне висят ваши портреты – ваш, вашего брата, молодого господина и госпожи Цзян! – Бен Йи был исполнен беспокойства. – Местные говорят, что ещё вчера к ним заезжали «бессмертные заклинатели в мантиях, пылающих огнём» и принесли приказ немедленно убить любого, кто носит пурпурные мантии Ордена Цзян, а вас четверых схватить и доставить в Цишань.</p><p>– Ясно, – сухо уронила Юнру. Не сказать, что эти новости были для неё неожиданностью. Зная мстительный и жестокий характер Вэнь Чао, иного ожидать было сложно. – Значит, в деревни нам входить нельзя.</p><p>Девушка досадовала только об одном: теперь она стала обузой для младших учеников. Если бы не её присутствие, детям бы не пришлось скрываться: они были без мантий ордена, потому угадать, откуда пришли, было крайне сложно. Можно было выдумать любую легенду. Небольшими группами они бы спрятались без труда.</p><p>Однако оставить учеников одних Юнру решилась бы только в самом крайнем случае, ведь её присутствие, казалось, вселяет в детей уверенность, что всё будет хорошо.</p><p>Немногим позднее отряд двинулся дальше. Младшие ученики, слава богам, не видели бойню в Пристани Лотоса, а потому нынешний побег из Юньмэна воспринимали скорее как занятное приключение. Часто среди учеников можно было услышать тихий смех и оживлённые беседы вполголоса. Юнру про себя этому обстоятельству радовалась: дети не должны видеть войну.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Они уже давно были в пути. По дороге им не раз приходилось менять направление, обходя поселения. Только старшие ученики неизменно наведывались туда – узнать новости и закупить провизии. Каждый раз юноши возвращались с вестями, что поисковые отряды Ордена Цишань Вэнь практически везде развесили объявления о поимке отпрысков главной семьи клана Цзян. В деревнях покрупнее адепты Ордена Вэнь даже основали небольшие перевалочные пункты – ученикам Ордена Цзян приходилось уносить оттуда ноги как можно скорее.</p><p>На исходе третьего дня горная гряда привела их к развилке дорог. Здесь, у самого подножия гор, среди леса и зелёных пастбищ, располагалась деревня Банлианг. Небольшое поселение всего на триста домов уютно примостилось между лесом и горами в окружении трёх искусственных прудов в форме полумесяца и трех невысоких холмов.</p><p>Деревню Банлианг хорошо знали в Пристани Лотоса, так как именно отсюда начиналась горная тропа в тренировочный лагерь Ордена Юньмэн Цзян. Там, в тренировочном лагере, Юнру знала, всегда находился старший адепт клана Цзян с небольшим отрядом заклинателей. Детей можно было отвести туда. Однако уверенности, что псы из клана Вэнь не добрались до столь очевидного убежища Ордена Цзян, у девушки не было.</p><p>Пока Юнру обдумывала дальнейший путь, к ней подошёл Бен Йи:</p><p>– Шицзе, мы сходим на разведку в деревню. Вернёмся через пару часов.</p><p>– Хорошо. Будьте осторожны. Мы ждём вас здесь.</p><p>Парни ушли, однако вернулись практически сразу:</p><p>– В деревню нельзя! На краю леса я встретил местных мальчишек. Они верны Ордену Цзян, как и все жители деревни, но внутри обосновались сразу два поисковых отряда Цишань Вэнь. Путь вперёд полностью перекрыт!</p><p>– Что по поводу дороги на восток, в Мэйшань? – спросила Юнру, обречённо прикрывая глаза. Она уже знала, что ей ответит юноша.</p><p>– Местные дети слышали разговоры взрослых: отсюда и дальше на восток Орден Цишань Вэнь разворачивает войска. Неизвестно, добрались ли эти псы до Мэйшань, но…</p><p>– … но если мы пойдём в ту сторону, непременно навлечём на них беду, – Юнру закончила фразу вместо Бен Йи.</p><p>Юноша расстроенно кивнул и повесил голову:</p><p>– Что нам теперь делать, шицзе?</p><p>Ему не хотелось показывать слабость, но сейчас он как никогда ощущал себя совсем юным тринадцатилетним мальчиком с непосильной ношей на неокрепших плечах.</p><p>«В Мэйшань Юй нам нельзя, – рассуждала про себя девушка, – да и дети уже порядком утомились, чтобы сейчас кардинально менять маршрут…»</p><p>– Что по поводу тренировочного лагеря Ордена Цзян говорят в деревне? Он цел? – девушка ухватилась за последнюю не слишком прочную надежду.</p><p>– Дети сказали, что из тренировочного лагеря давно не было вестей, но повозка за провизией исправно приходит раз в неделю. Видимо, там всё хорошо, – отозвался Бен Йи.</p><p>Пусть ему ещё ни разу не довелось побывать в тренировочном лагере Ордена Цзян, затерянном среди горных пиков, юношеское любопытство было сильнее страха: об этом месте внутри Пристани Лотоса ходили легенды. Говорили, что найти незнающему дорогу путь туда крайне сложно; а ещё о том, что духи гор закрывают дорогу к лагерю всякому, кто намеревается попасть внутрь с недобрыми помыслами.</p><p>– Если так, – воодушевился юноша, – можно пойти через горы в тренировочный лагерь, да, шицзе?</p><p>– Да, можно, – согласилась девушка и заглянула в глаза собеседника. – Бен Йи, послушай меня, через несколько часов, когда дети немного отдохнут и опустятся густые сумерки, вам надо будет проскользнуть мимо деревни Банлианг и подняться в горы. Когда окажетесь на развилке, идите строго по левой тропе и никуда не сворачивайте. На каждой следующей развилке также выбирайте левую дорогу, иначе заплутаете в горах. Наш путь должен всё время подниматься в гору. Не переживайте, от посторонних глаз вас укроют туманы. До места вы доберётесь к рассвету.</p><p>Юноша понятливо кивнул и тут же вытаращил глаза на Юнру:</p><p>– Погодите, шицзе, вы сказали «нам» надо будет? А как же вы?</p><p>– Адепты клана Вэнь ищут меня, значит, непременно последуют за мной, стоит им только меня увидеть. Я уведу их за собой подальше от деревни.</p><p>– НЕТ! – не сдержал крика Бен Йи. – Так нельзя! Я ни за что на это не соглашусь!</p><p>– Так надо, пойми. Я угроза для всех вас. Да и если не отвлечь заклинателей Цишань Вэнь, вы ни за что не сумеете пройти незамеченными: тут открытое пространство, а младших учеников слишком много, – мягко убеждала Юнру.</p><p>Она видела, парень прекрасно понимает, что иного пути у них нет. Он просто не мог заставить себя отпустить девушку, осознавая опасность, с которой та неизбежно столкнётся.</p><p> – Зачем вам покидать нас, шицзе? Мы непременно что-нибудь придумает вместе! – взмолился Бен Йи.</p><p>В первый раз за их путешествие глаза юноши налились непролитыми слезами.</p><p>– Ведь можно же… – он запнулся на полуслове, пытаясь придумать хоть что-нибудь, – жители… Да! Местные жители верны Ордену Цзян! Можно же попросить их о помощи, они могут отвлечь или вовсе убить пришлых заклинателей!</p><p>Эта идея показалась юноше столь удачной, что он нетерпеливо вскочил на ноги, намереваясь сейчас же бежать обратно в Банлианг просить помощи у старосты.</p><p>Юнру едва успела перехватить его:</p><p>– Погоди! Нельзя подвергать опасности ни в чём не повинных жителей деревни! Они обычные люди, а ты хочешь предложить им выступить против опытных заклинателей? Более того, боевых поисковых отрядов? Бен Йи, не ожидала от тебя подобной жестокости!</p><p>Девушка постаралась придать собственному голосу твёрдость и нотки лёгкого осуждения, потому как мягкие уговоры юноша уже не воспринимал, погрузившись в собственное беспокойство. Это подействовало – Бен Йи поражённо застыл на месте и виновато повесил голову:</p><p>– Шицзе права, простите меня. Но всё равно, вам не надо уходить! Вместе мы сможем выбраться!</p><p>Юнру длинно выдохнула и поднялась на ноги. Она приблизилась к юноше и крепко обняла его поникшие плечи:</p><p>– Бен Йи, послушай меня и крепко накрепко запомни: всё будет хорошо. Со мной или без меня, ты непременно справишься. Ты сильный и смелый, умный и очень талантливый. Очень скоро ты станешь замечательным заклинателем и будешь с гордостью носить пурпурную мантию Ордена Юньмэн Цзян!</p><p>Юноша поднял на неё взгляд, оказавшийся опасно близко от лучистых серебряных глаз девушки, и ощутил, как краска смущения вновь покрывает его щёки: «Какая красивая! Самая красивая из всех!» У Бен Йи закружилась голова.</p><p>Юнру не заметила странного состояния юноши и продолжила:</p><p>– Уверена, вы благополучно доберётесь до тренировочного лагеря. Когда прибудете на место, сразу найдите старшего адепта и расскажите подробно обо всём случившемся в Пристани Лотоса и по пути сюда, слышишь меня?</p><p>– Да, – сдавленно выдохнул Бен Йи.</p><p>– Хорошо. Дальше ждите прихода или вестей от Главы ордена, слушайтесь старшего адепта в тренировочном лагере и никуда из гор не уходите. Копите силы и берегите себя. За вами непременно придут.</p><p>– Шицзе, шицзе, пойдёмте с нами! – прошептал юноша. Одинокая слеза скатилась по его ещё несколько по-детски пухлой щёчке.</p><p>Юнру ласково вытерла мокрую дорожку и оставила лёгкий поцелуй на лбу юноши:</p><p>– Со мной тоже всё будет хорошо, не переживай. Я вовсе не собираюсь сдаваться в руки нашим врагам. Я покажусь им и уйду глубже в лес в обратном направлении.</p><p>– Всё равно это очень опасно, шицзе! Пойдёмте с нами! – заупрямился парень.</p><p>Юнру позволила себе раздосадованный вздох, а после ласково обратилась:</p><p>– Сяо-Йи<a href="#_ftn5" id="_ftnref5" name="_ftnref5">[5]</a>, не заставляй меня тебе приказывать, ты умница и сам всё прекрасно понимаешь. Так поступить будет правильно. Ты должен спасти детей и увести их в безопасное место. Сделаешь же, правда?</p><p>– Сделаю, – немного неуверенно, но всё же согласился юноша, а после с надеждой спросил, – шицзе ведь тоже придёт к нам?</p><p>– Да, потом я непременно вернусь к вам, – подтвердила девушка и выпустила юношу из объятий.</p><p>Бен Йи ещё некоторое время напряжённо сопел, пытаясь справиться с собственными эмоциями, а после ушёл готовиться. Дальше их дороги вели в разные стороны, но юноша чувствовал: они непременно встретятся вновь.</p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> <strong>Юньмэн.</strong> Как уже многие читатели поняли, Пристань Лотоса окружена большим поселением. Этот городок носит то же название, что и провинция, где располагаются владения и подконтрольная территория Ордена Цзян. Так что не путаемся: Юньмэн – это и имя городка у Пристани Лотоса, и название провинции Китая (авторский произвол показывает высший пилотаж).</p><p><a href="#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2">[2]</a> <strong>«Лао».</strong> Если стоит после фамилии, обозначает уважительное отношение к названному. Дословный перевод «Чан Лао» - «почтенный Чан».</p><p><a href="#_ftnref3" id="_ftn3" name="_ftn3">[3]</a> <strong>Цзисин</strong> – «счастливая звезда».</p><p><a href="#_ftnref4" id="_ftn4" name="_ftn4">[4]</a> Информация взята отсюда: Грей Джон Генри. История Древнего Китая. Глава 19. Гостиницы, постоялые дворы и рестораны - <a href="https://history.wikireading.ru/94986">https://history.wikireading.ru/94986</a></p><p><a href="#_ftnref5" id="_ftn5" name="_ftn5">[5]</a> «<strong>Сяо»</strong> – уменьшительно-ласкательная приставка в имени ребенка.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Глава 29. Обретение сил. «Я помогу…»</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вэй Юнру покинула их в сумерках.</p><p>Скрытый густой кроной старого клёна на самом краю леса Бен Йи наблюдал, как девушка мелькнула яркой фиолетовой вспышкой в шумной толпе торговой улочки деревни Банлианг и скрылась в тенях леса.</p><p>Юноша скрипнул зубами и крепко стиснул кулаки, когда заметил более трёх десятков заклинателей в бело-огненных мантиях, устремившихся вслед за ней.</p><p>– Шицзе была права, – печально выдохнул парень и прикрыл глаза. Похоже, поимка отпрысков главного дома клана Цзян была приоритетной задачей для всех поисковых отрядов Ордена Цишань Вэнь.</p><p>Со своего наблюдательного пункта Бен Йи не мог видеть дальше развилки около деревни, но всё равно напряжённо всматривался в ту сторону, куда направилась Юнру.</p><p>Когда солнце окончательно скрылось за горизонтом, а в Банлианг погасли огни, Бен Йи повёл младших учеников по горной тропе прямиком в укрытый облаками тренировочный лагерь Ордена Юньмэн Цзян.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Да, давайте, следуйте за мной. Я же нужна Вэнь Чао! – шептали губы, пока Юнру удалялась от Банлианг всё дальше. – Попробуйте меня поймать! </p><p>Оружия при ней, кроме кинжала да нескольких отравленных игл, не было. Защититься от преследователей она бы не смогла, поэтому надеялась на собственную скорость и удачу. В деревне Юнру увидела всего пару адептов Ордена Вэнь, но, судя по насыщенной духовными потоками атмосфере поселения, не менее двух-трёх десятков заклинателей сейчас должны были последовать за ней в лес. Девушка не знала, но надеялась, что смогла увлечь за собой оба поисковых отряда из Цишань в полном составе, иначе дети ни за что не смогут незамеченными проскользнуть на горную тропу.</p><p>Юнру смотрела только вперёд, но чувствовала, что её преследователи не отстают. Некоторое время назад она изменила направление и вновь вернулась на тропу у самой кромки гор. Здесь под ногами в основном был камень, на котором её сапожки не оставляли следы, а густые тени деревьев неплохо скрывали затянутую в тёмные ткани фигурку. Однако при всех положительных качествах выбранный маршрут имел существенный недостаток – заклинатели клана Вэнь могли подняться на зачарованных мечах над лесом и выследить девушку с воздуха.</p><p>Она бежала уже довольно давно, но усталости не чувствовала. Ноги легко касались земли, а дыхание было ровным и глубоким. Последние события не только закалили характер девушки, но и наделили тело выносливостью. Сейчас она была безмерно благодарна Мадам Юй и Главе Ордена Цзян за усиленные тренировки, которым их троих, Цзян Чэна, Вэй Усяня и её, подвергли после событий в Малом Дворце Безночного Города и на горе Муси.</p><p>Тем не менее, вот так убегая от преследования, пусть даже она сама эту гонку спровоцировала, Юнру чувствовала себя дикой ланью на охоте вельмож. Долго, очень долго заклинатели Цишань Вэнь маячили за её спиной на грани видимости. Скрыться от них полностью девушка не могла, но и те, видимо, не желая обнаружить себя, не использовали зачарованные мечи.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Силы Юнру начали заканчиваться с первыми рассветными лучами солнца, когда за плечами остался путь длинною в пару десятков ли<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a>. Если с самого начала гонки она ясно чувствовала за собой погоню и даже, кажется, могла уловить топот множества ног, то сейчас не слышала ничего. Это настораживало больше, чем обнадёживало. Ноги девушки надсадно гудели, а сердце в груди сбивалось с ритма от продолжительного бега, но остановиться или хотя бы чуть-чуть сбавить темп Юнру не решалась.</p><p> Совсем немного оставалось до пещеры, приютившей их с детьми не так давно. На бегу девушка хлебнула воды из бойкой лесной речки, спускавшейся с гор, и чуть изменила направление. Не стоило показывать это случайное укрытие её преследователям.</p><p>Когда розовые краски зари размылись в высоком голубом небе, совершенно выбившаяся из сил Юнру привалилась к дереву.</p><p>Солнечные лучи пробивались сквозь густые кроны деревьев и наполняли лес уютной безмятежностью. В этой звучной тишине суета казалась неуместной, а потому побег и погоня мыслились кощунством.</p><p>Стоило остановиться, тело отказывалось вновь двигаться: колени дрожали слабостью, а мир перед глазами расплывался от предельной степени усталости. Юнру проглотила стон и бессильно сползла вниз по стволу. Старый дуб, удивительно, принял девушку благосклонно, укрыв хрупкое тело мощными корнями<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2">[2]</a>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Видимо, она потеряла сознание, потому как, вновь открыв глаза, обнаружила, что тени деревьев значительно удлинились, а лес уже не столь ярко освещён.</p><p>«Похоже, я проспала целый день», – сделала вывод Юнру, вслушиваясь в звуки живого, здорового леса.</p><p>«Странно, что меня не нашли», – девушка растерянно оглянулась по сторонам. Действительно, всё вокруг дышало спокойствием.</p><p>«Адепты клана Вэнь прошли мимо и не заметили меня или ещё раньше отказались от погони?» – она аккуратно поднялась на ноги. Тело откликнулось пронзительным спазмом боли, после которого захотелось лечь обратно на землю и не подниматься как минимум ещё пару дней. Однако девушка не могла позволить себе слабость, да и тревожное чувство глубоко в сердце не давало расслабиться. Надо было двигаться вперёд, хотя сейчас, когда она не знала, есть ли за ней погоня, любая дорога могла привести как к беде, так и к спасению.</p><p>– Это ты меня спас? Спасибо, – тихонько обратилась Юнру к старому дубу. Она ласково коснулась ладошкой ствола дерева, а потом наклонилась и оставила на шершавой коре легкий поцелуй.</p><p>Дальнейший путь девушки лежал вглубь леса и был наполнен переливами песен лесных птиц, шелестом листьев и уговорами собственного тела не прекращать движение. Юнру брела по лесу медленно, часто останавливалась, давала передышку пылающим, словно в огне, ногам и пыталась понять, где же она всё-таки находится. «От деревни Банлианг я вернулась на запад к предгорной тропе, но после сместилась севернее… насколько?» – пыталась рассчитать девушка, но голова работала крайне плохо.</p><p>Очень скоро перед глазами Юнру потемнело. «Я слишком много сил потратила в этой гонке. Надо бы что-то съесть – восстановить силы», – она пошарила в небольшом поясном мешочке и обрадовалась, когда обнаружила половинку рисовой лепешки. Теперь в голове немного прояснилось, даже, кажется, кровь по венам побежала резвее.</p><p>Юнру обновлённым взглядом оглядела лес. Как целитель и травник, она всегда чувствовала себя на природе комфортно. Почти каждый кустик и дерево здесь были для неё если не друзьями, то добрыми приятелями. Даже дикие звери не пугали, ведь они не могли быть страшнее людей с их жестокой и мстительной натурой. При себе у неё была верная Игла, немного талисманов и крайняя степень оптимизма. «Всё будет хорошо, – верила девушка. – Главное, чтобы все были живы и здоровы, остальные проблемы со временем решатся».</p><p>Рассуждая так, Юнру усмехнулась:</p><p> – Да уж, мы с А-Ином, действительно, очень похожи.</p><p>Вроде бы сейчас обстановка вокруг Ордена заклинателей Юньмэн Цзян совсем бедовая, неясно, что с дядей Цзян и Мадам Юй, братьями и названой сестрой, младшими учениками и Бен Йи, а она, Юнру, радуется уютной безмятежности леса вокруг.</p><p>«Ладно уж, – встряхнулась девушка, – стоять на месте нельзя. Пойду дальше на север». Идти на восток, в Мэйшань, Юнру не могла. Сейчас никто не знал, что Цзян Яньли гостит в доме родителей своей матери, а потому девушка была в относительной безопасности. Да, их обеих ищут и, вполне возможно, Орден Мэйшань Юй тоже проверят, но… Но Цзян Яньли не была заклинательницей, а значит, родственники непременно защитят девушку, найдут способ спрятать её ото всех.</p><p>Юнру иногда казалось, что они с братом просто магнитом притягивают к себе неприятности, поэтому она была уверена, появись она на границе владений Ордена Мэйшань Юй — непременно приведёт за собой как минимум сотню адептов клана Вэнь.</p><p>«К шицзе идти нельзя, – с тяжёлым сердцем решила девушка. – Простите меня, дядя Цзян, я не могу исполнить ваш наказ». Так будет правильно, чувствовала Юнру, но всё равно вина за несдержанное слово давила на неё. Отделаться от неприятных ощущений не удавалось, поэтому девушка смирилась с ними, пообещав себе извиниться перед Цзян Фэнмянем при первой же встрече. Только теперь мятежный дух пришёл в некоторое спокойствие, можно было двигаться дальше.</p><p>«Надо бы снять мантию ордена. Она привлекает слишком много внимания», – Юнру с сожалением коснулась добротной ткани на груди и принялась развязывать пояс. Серебряный колокольчик, отличительный знак заклинателя Пристани Лотоса, спрятался за отворотом нижней рубашки, у самого сердца девушки, а верхняя мантия была аккуратно свернута и уложена в холщовый заплечный мешок. Этот мешочек Юнру обычно использовала при сборе трав и кореньев. – Хорошо, что он всегда со мной, иначе пришлось бы оставить одежду в лесу.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Солнечному диску оставалось лишь пара часов до границы горизонта. Этот бесконечно длинный день подходил к концу: небо постепенно меняло свой цвет с голубого на малиново-алый и серый.</p><p>«Какой сегодня яростный закат, – обратила внимание Юнру. – Будто там наверху идёт жесточайшее сражение». Она оглянулась по сторонам: даже сумеречные тени леса сегодня выглядели зловеще. Такие ночи больше всего любили злобные твари и демоны. «Надо найти убежище, на ночь в лесу оставаться нельзя», – заключила девушка.</p><p>Долго плутать ей не пришлось. Очень скоро лес расступился широким рисовым полем, на противоположном конце которого тёмными силуэтами виднелись три захудалых домика. Выходить из леса на открытое пространство Юнру не решилась, поэтому ей понадобилось ещё около получаса, чтобы обогнуть поле.</p><p>Вблизи домики выглядели совсем заброшенными, но ещё вполне крепкими. Девушка осторожно шагнула ближе, однако тут же отскочила обратно в сумрак леса. Со стороны домов послышалось недовольное старческое брюзжание.</p><p>«К людям нельзя», – досадливо вздохнула Юнру и побрела дальше. Может, ничего плохого бы и не случилось, но рисковать девушка всё же не хотела. Даже если старики ничего не знают о ней, не было никакой гарантии, что поисковые отряды Цишань Вэнь не появятся здесь в ближайшее время.</p><p>В груди девушки уже довольно давно надсадно ныло, но Юнру грешила на собственную усталость – в конце концов, она нормально не ела и не спала уже несколько дней.</p><p> В этот самый момент тело прошил такой приступ режущей боли, что ноги девушки подкосились. Она рухнула на колени в опавшую листву и задохнулась. Казалось, весь воздух из её груди разом выбили. Вдохнуть не было никакой возможности, а в ушах стоял нестерпимый гул, лишая её слуха. Юнру ощутила, как её внутренности сжали в крепкий кулак. Она судорожно хватала ртом воздух, но всё никак не могла протолкнуть его в лёгкие. Оглохшая, ослепшая от нестерпимой боли девушка без сил повалилась на землю и свернулась в клубок. Теперь стало чуть легче – ощущения, словно из неё через маленькую дырочку вытаскивают все органы, отпустили самую малость.</p><p>Ночь стремительно накрыла лес, а девушка всё не могла справиться с приступом. Юнру была целителем и прекрасно знала, когда телу действительно плохо и требуется лечение. Но с её-то телом сейчас всё было в порядке!</p><p>Да, она сильно измотана морально и физически, её организм в значительной степени истощен, но…</p><p>НО ОНА БЫЛА ЗДОРОВА!.. а значит, эта боль не её…</p><p>Она уже давно умылась слезами, теперь же окунулась в такую агонию ментальной боли, что пересохло не только во рту, но и на щеках. Юнру закусила ребро ладони, чтобы не выпустить болезненный крик.</p><p>«А-ИН! А-ИН! А-ИН!» – билось в голове раненой птицей столь яростно, словно душа девушки хотела выскочить из тела и умчаться вдаль.</p><p>Сколько она пролежала на холодной промозглой земле, Юнру не знала, но только спазмы накатывали на тело снова и снова. Девушка не кричала и даже не стонала – она слепыми глазами смотрела в ночь и чувствовала вкус собственной крови во рту.</p><p>Сознание милосердно покинуло её, когда луна высоко поднялась на небосклоне.</p><p>Пришла в себя Юнру внезапно, будто её с силой тряхнули. «Очнись, не смей спать!» – пронеслось в голове. Почувствовав новый спазм, скручивающий всё тело, девушка отметила, что боль переносить стало легче. Нет, она не уменьшилась, просто тело привыкло к постоянной пытке.</p><p>Юнру заставила себя расслабить сведённое судорогой тело. «А-Ин, братик, родной мой, держись, не сдавайся, потерпи ещё немного. Я с тобой, помогу… – горечь и ломота во всём теле смешались и вырвались наружу жгучими слезами. – Что же с тобой происходит? Отчего тебе так больно?» Стоило впустить боль внутрь, смириться со страданиями души, как разум девушки внезапно прояснился.</p><p>С большим трудом ей удалось сесть. Каждое движение откликалось новыми болезненными ощущениями, но сильнее болело внутри, в самом сердце. Тело Юнру было в порядке, тем не менее, ментальная боль, та, которую она сейчас делила с братом, разрывала не только сознание и душу на куски, но и судорогой сводила телесную оболочку. Они с Вэй Усянем всегда был близки, всегда чувствовали друг друга, потому счастье, слёзы и боль передавались даже на расстоянии.</p><p>«Я слишком близко от поселения. Надо уходить», – девушка была не уверена, что её сил хватит сдержать крики боли, если та вдруг усилится. Необходимость укрыться где-нибудь подальше от посторонних глаз сейчас была особенно остра. Однако тело подчиняться доводам разума наотрез отказывалось. Всё же, спасибо тренировкам с Мадам Юй, через некоторое время Юнру удалось подняться с земли. На непослушных, негнущихся ногах девушка побрела глубже в лес, не разбирая дороги. Она шагала с огромным трудом и даже не до конца осознавала, двигается ли вообще. Сознание блуждало где-то на границе яви и сна, а болезненные спазмы не оставляли тело ни на минуту.</p><p>Удивительно, но боги, видимо, решили над ней сжалиться, потому как очень скоро полуслепой взгляд Юнру различил впереди тёмные очертания небольшого строения, скорее технического сарая, нежели дома. Сейчас разумные сомнения в безопасности предполагаемого убежища в голове девушки даже не появились. Она еле смогла заставить себя дойти до дома, потянула на себя ветхую дверь и практически ввалилась внутрь, в абсолютную темноту. Здесь, в тишине и мраке, Юнру позволила своим коленям отдых – она упала в дальнем от входа углу.</p><p>Боль накатила с новой силой так, что девушка не смогла сдержать стона. Однако теперь можно было не переживать о том, что её кто-то услышит. Ночь на дворе, да и строение выглядит совсем ветхим: «Вряд ли здесь кто-то живёт».</p><p>Юнру сжалась в комок и обхватила себя руками. Брату надо было помочь, и девушка была готова на любую жертву. Когда с её губ приглушённым шепотом сорвались первые слова заклинания, тело охватило серебряное сияние:</p><p>«Отдай мне боль свою, и я сумею</p><p>Твои ладони отогреть.</p><p>Всей жизни мрак отнять посмею,</p><p>И всё простить, и всё стерпеть.</p><p>Отдай мне боль, и я поплачу,</p><p>Склонившись на твоём плече,</p><p>Пусть будет трудною задача,</p><p>Но рядом мы, рука в руке…»<a href="#_ftn3" id="_ftnref3" name="_ftnref3">[3]</a></p><p>Она повторяла старинные строчки стиха снова и снова. С каждым разом её тело и душу пронзали новые лезвия боли. Девушка терпела – нельзя было позволить слабости взять верх. Серебряное сияние горело ровно, но неярко, ведь организм Юнру и без боли, перенесённой от Вэй Усяня, был значительно истощён.</p><p>Всю ночь девушка металась в грязном углу убогого сарая и шептала заклинание, как заведённая. Она не могла заснуть, но и бодрствующей себя не ощущала. Сознание Юнру с каждой минутой истончалось всё больше и окончательно оборвалось вместе с яркими лучами утреннего солнца, решившими заглянуть в распахнутые двери.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Очнулась Юнру внезапно и в первое мгновение порадовалась, что боль отступила, но то была иллюзия.</p><p>Да, боль стала легче или уже привычной, тянущей и вяжущей горечью язык, однако никуда не исчезла. Девушка с удивлением обнаружила, что вполне может шевелиться. Очень осторожно она села и огляделась вокруг.</p><p>Ветхое строение заливали яркие лучи солнца. Ночью домик показался ей совсем развалившимся, однако сейчас впечатления несколько изменились. Деревянные стены во многих местах прогнили практически насквозь, но были чистыми от грязи и паутины. Крыша домика прохудилась в одном месте, однако прямо под дырой на полу стояла крупная лохань. Кроме этого внутри дома обнаружились удивительно ухоженный, но совсем маленький алтарь, миска для подношений, треножник для благовоний и пожелтевшей от времени лист бумаги с изображением Богини Гуаньинь<a href="#_ftn4" id="_ftnref4" name="_ftnref4">[4]</a>. Всё было старым и изрядно изношенным, но чистым. «Это место служит храмом Богини Милосердия?» – успела поразиться Юнру, прежде чем очередной болезненный спазм скрутил живот в тугой узел.</p><p>Однако боль отступила столь же внезапно, как и появилась. «Что происходит, А-Ин?» – девушка в недоумении прислушивалась к собственным ощущениям. Она всё ещё чувствовала страдания Вэй Усяня, но те маячили на самом краю сознания, будто брат был очень-очень далеко, настолько, что коснуться его она не могла даже духовно.</p><p>Такого раньше никогда не случалось. Даже во сне, без сознания, они всегда слабо, но чувствовали друг друга. Когда одному снился кошмар, второй беспокойно метался в кровати. Когда один пребывал в счастливых сновидениях, второй радовался всей душой.</p><p>Сейчас же Юнру практически не чувствовала Вэй Усяня. Страшные подозрения забирались противными щупальцами в подкорку разума, но девушка гнала их от себя всеми правдами и неправдами. «С ним всё хорошо, всё хорошо, – повторяла она, – он просто ранен, пусть сильно, но не смертельно. Он обязательно выкарабкается, и мы вскоре встретимся…. С ним всё будет в порядке…»</p><p>Юнру с трудом встала и подошла к лохани под дырой в крыше. Дождя не было уже больше трёх дней, но вода в деревянном корыте ещё стояла. Пересохшее горло не позволило девушке долгих сомнений – она с благодарностью припала к живительной влаге. Вода оказалась удивительно вкусной и какой-то сладкой. Однако едва ей удалось промочить горло, новый спазм боли накрыл с головой, тут же сознание девушки покинуло тело.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>В следующий раз Юнру обнаружила себя на полу того же ветхого домика, но уже окружённой сероватыми проблесками новой зари. «Я отключилась на весь день и ночь?» – озадачилась девушка, поднялась с пола и застыла на месте.</p><p>Боли не было…</p><p>… кроме ломоты и слабости в истерзанном запредельными нагрузками теле, никаких других ощущений не было.</p><p>Девушка прошлась пальцами по переплетениям меридиан, прощупала пульс и приложила ладонь к груди. Сердце билось ровно и спокойно.</p><p>«А-Ин», – мысленно позвала брата девушка. Отклика не было, но появилось тянущая пустота внутри, там, где у каждого заклинателя горело Золотое Ядро.</p><p>«А-Ин! Братик!» – вновь тишина. Юнру закрыла глаза и вызвала в сознании образ весёлого и заводного парня, бедствия Пристани Лотоса и вечной головной боли Мадам Юй. Тянущая боль внутри усилилась.</p><p>Юнру посмотрела на свои ладони – те послушно засияли серебряным светом духовных сил.</p><p> «Отдай мне боль свою, и я сумею</p><p>Твои ладони отогреть…», – начала читать заклинание девушка. Внутри мгновенно резануло острым клинком, но и только.</p><p>На самом краю, едва-едва, она почувствовала брата, но тот словно ускользал от неё туманной дымкой. Беспокойство девушки чуть унялось: «Он жив. Может, слишком ослаб и спит?»</p><p>Это обнадёжило.</p><p>«Попробую днём. Сейчас, видимо, я тоже слишком устала, поэтому и чувствую его так слабо», – девушка вновь отошла в облюбованный угол и примостилась на полу. Она хотела погрузиться в недолгую медитацию, накопить силы, но провалилась в сон ещё раньше, чем успела смежить веки.</p><p>Пробудилась Юнру, судя по розовому зареву в дверях дома, рано утром следующего дня от звука шаркающих шагов по деревянному полу. Она едва успела стряхнуть с себя сонливость, когда маленькая, сгорбленная и очень худая фигурка показалась в дверях.</p><p>Старушка сперва не заметила вжавшуюся в стену Юнру, но, когда, наконец, разглядела девушку, угостила парой локв и ещё тёплым баоцзы<a href="#_ftn5" id="_ftnref5" name="_ftnref5">[5]</a>. Женщина не задала вопросов, только рассказала, что этот дом является «Храмом в честь Богини Милосердия, Гуаньинь». Она же является его единственной прихожанкой, так как поблизости живут только они с мужем вдвоём. За рисовым полем следят жители соседней деревни, но они наведываются сюда не чаще двух раз в месяц.</p><p>Женщина была совсем стара, нисколько не заботилась суетой этого мира и явно страдала слабоумием. Она четырежды поздоровалась с Юнру за время беседы, а затем вовсе ушла, не попрощавшись, будто никакой девушки в ветхом святилище Богини не встретила.</p><p>Путь старушка её и не запомнит, но Юнру была благодарна той за доброту. Собрав небольшой пучок тонких прутьев, девушка вымела сор из дома, смиренно преклонила колени в молитве Богине и вышла вон.</p><p>Было странно смотреть на покосившиеся стены и худую крышу крошечного домика с табличкой «Храм поклонения Богине Гуаньинь». Почему странно? Да потому, что Великой Гуаньинь поклонялись многие миллионы, каждая женщина хотя бы раз в день возносила Богине молитвы, прося здоровья детям и благополучие в семью; в честь Богини Милосердия по всему Китаю возводились богатые храмы и непрестанно воскуривались благовония. А это ветхое недоразумение выглядело скорее насмешкой над Всемогущей Богиней, чем местом поклонения. Тем не менее здесь действительно почитали Богиню.</p><p>Следующие пять дней для девушки прошли полубессознательным калейдоскопом событий.</p><p>Вечность скитаться по лесам она не могла, да и велик был шанс столкнуться с заклинателями на ночной охоте или поисковыми отрядами клана Вэнь. Лес мог утолить остроту голода и укрыть от непогоды, но не мог предоставить длительного приюта, потому на исходе шестого дня пути Юнру решилась войти в город Гуйлинь<a href="#_ftn6" id="_ftnref6" name="_ftnref6">[6]</a>, на самой границе Гусу и Юньмэна. Совсем недавно, торопясь с горы Муси в Пристань Лотоса, она прошла рядом с этим уютным поселением, примостившимся в долине реки Ли, но не дошла совсем немного, так как на развилке дорог перед Гусу спустилась в карстовый каньон. Сейчас же девушка пошла прямиком в город.</p><p>Окружённый лесами сладкого османтуса<a href="#_ftn7" id="_ftnref7" name="_ftnref7">[7]</a>, Гуйлинь лежал внутри крутой петли реки. Под ясным голубым небом речные воды серебрились мелкими волнами и звучали бодрым многоголосым гвалтом жителей города. Удивительно, но здесь будто бы никто не ведал о войне – на лицах молодых сияли радостные улыбки, а люди старшего поколения привычно хмурились, торопясь по своим делам. Земля ежегодно дарила богатые урожаи, а воды реки Ли кишели рыбой.</p><p>Местечко было славным: один вид божественно-красивых пейзажей вокруг усмирял мятежное томление сердца путника. В основном здесь жили крестьяне, работающие на полях и в многочисленных плодовых садах, да рыбаки – люди, бесконечно далёкие от мира заклинателей. Видимо, поэтому казалось, что никому не было дела до висящих на многочисленных досках объявлений портретах молодых наследников и воспитанников Ордена Цзян.</p><p>Гуйлинь находился в ведомстве Ордена Юньмэн Цзян, но лежал на самой границе подконтрольной территории, потому чаще здесь можно было увидеть летящие белоснежные одежды адептов Облачных Глубин, чем пурпурные мантии Пристани Лотоса.</p><p>Скрыться в толпе оживлённого города для Юнру оказалось удивительно просто. За неполную неделю, что провела здесь, она пару раз едва не столкнулась с заклинателями Цишань Вэнь, но те, похоже, тоже насквозь пропитались безмятежным духом города и вместо патрулирования расслабленно гуляли по живописным улочкам Гуйлинь или забавлялись с местными красотками в районе красных фонарей.</p><p>В конце концов, Юнру настолько осмелела, что уселась в таверне за соседний столик с адептами клана Вэнь. На улице она услышала обрывок разговора заклинателей о ликовании Безночного города в связи с «уничтожением опасного преступного Ордена Юньмэн Цзян», потому понадеялась, что сможет услышать хотя бы что-то о судьбе своей семьи.</p><p>– … заложил в бывшей Пристани Лотоса третий по счету Надзирательный лагерь Цишань Вэнь. Говорят, на пост Главы лагеря призвали Вэнь Цин, – развалившись на лавке, вещал уже изрядно пьяный адепт клана Вэнь.</p><p>– Да что ты, саму Вэнь Цин «Золотые руки»? Как же Глава ордена отпустил её от себя? – удивился второй заклинатель. – О, наши чаши снова пусты. Эй, хозяин, неси ещё три сосуда вина!</p><p>Пока нерасторопный молодой официант, понукаемый грузным мужчиной, нехотя выполнял свои прямые обязанности, первый заклинатель сказал:</p><p>– Вроде бы она собиралась вместе с братом вернуться в родовое поместье в Илин, но Глава ордена лично приказал ей изменить планы и настроить работу в Юньмэне. Да, наливай, а то в горле совсем пересохло.</p><p>– …ага, – второй наполнил чаши рисовым вином и свою тут же осушил, – но ведь в Илине тоже есть Надзирательный лагерь, которым сама Вэнь Цин и управляет. Как же она может руководить двумя опорными пунктами одновременно?</p><p>– Да не знаю я, – отмахнулся от вопроса заклинатель, – видимо, может, раз Глава ордена так решил.</p><p>– Ну да, ну да… – качнул головой второй и закинул в рот полную горсть орехов. – А знаешь, до меня тут слушок дошёл, говорят, Глава Ордена Цзян не помер.</p><p>– Как это не помер? – пьяно удивился его собеседник и не сдержал сытую отрыжку.</p><p>Юнру едва на месте не подскочила после этих слов, но вовремя спохватилась, только, кажется, дышать перестала вовсе.</p><p> – Вот так, не помер. После падения Пристани Лотоса Вэнь Чао преподнёс Главе Ордена Цзян Фэнмяня и его жену. Пурпурная Паучиха издохла ещё в Юньмэне, но, говорят, многих наших на тот свет отправила прежде себя, чем очень разозлила Главу ордена. Он прямо на победном пиру приказал сжечь её тело, чтобы та не восстала ненароком из мёртвых.</p><p>– Это я тоже слышал, – согласился первый заклинатель, – почти тысячу человек отправила к праотцам, гадина. Эх, жалко ребят, хорошие заклинатели были…</p><p>– Да уж, – сокрушённо покачал головой его товарищ.</p><p>За столом на несколько мгновений воцарилось молчание, словно адепты Вэнь действительно переживали утрату соклановцев. У Юнру же душа чуть не покинула тело, настолько велика была её скорбь. Девушка уронила голову в ладони и беззвучно разрыдалась, оплакивая Мадам Юй. Сердце скрутило в тугой жгут, а перед закрытыми глазами мелькали образы гордой, своевольной, сильной, вспыльчивой, такой прекрасной Юй Цзыюань: «Я никогда не забуду вас, моя госпожа».</p><p>– Так что с этим Цзян Фэнмянем? Ты сказал, что он выжил?</p><p>– Не знаю, как сейчас, но, говорят, когда его доставили Главе ордена, тот был без сознания, но жив.</p><p>– Хорошо, – довольно хмыкнул первый заклинатель. – Уверен, Глава ордена не позволит ему так просто сдохнуть. Судьба Цзян Фэнмяня и Пристани Лотоса станет показательным примером для всех, кто вздумает пойти против Верховного ордена!</p><p>Заклинатели произнесли тост за долгие лета Цишань Вэнь и продолжили трапезу, сменив тему, а Юнру выскользнула из таверны. Она долго бродила по городу, пыталась унять боль в сердце и усмирить собственную ярость, но всё напрасно. Когда в сумерках того же дня девушка вновь встретила тех заклинателей, нетвёрдой походкой направлявшихся к постоялому двору на ночлег, тело её двигалось само, не слушая никакие доводы разума. Рисковать было нельзя, понимала девушка, но...</p><p>Позднее Юнру пересекла длинный мост через реку Ли и ушла из Гуйлинь.</p><p>Наутро местные жители обнаружили два обезображенных трупа заклинателей в окрасившихся бурыми пятнами крови мантиях Ордена Цишань Вэнь. Гортань первого была выдрана из тела с особой жестокостью, а вместо живота зияла огромная дыра. Его внутренности были в беспорядке разбросаны по мостовой, а длинный кишечник обернулся удавкой вокруг шеи второго заклинателя. Этот второй был задушен, однако и он натерпелся перед смертью. Кожа крупными кусками слезла с обожжённого лица, в глазах ничего, кроме белков, не осталось, а из вывалившегося изо рта языка торчала длинная акупунктурная игла.</p><p>Эта находка лишила спокойствия мирный город на многие недели вперед.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Больше суток Юнру была на ногах и всё это время брела вперёд, куда глядели глаза.</p><p>Хотя «глядели», это сильно сказано.</p><p>Взгляд девушки был кристально чист и светел, однако любой, заглянув в них, не увидел бы внутри даже слабого проблеска разума. Выразительные, живые черты лица Юнру превратились в безразличную маску, длинные, некогда пушистые тёмно-каштановые волосы были всклочены, а руки по локоть, грудь и сапоги девушки насквозь пропитала кровь. Но несмотря на отвратительный внешний вид, походка Юнру отличалась лёгкостью.</p><p>Именно в таком сомнамбулическом состоянии, но преисполненную эйфории от собственных деяний, её остановил звучный, глубокий и завораживающий голос:</p><p>– Вэй Юнру, остановись.</p><p>Слова были чёткими и ясными, но без приказного тона, также не было в них ни намёка на удивление, раздражение или радость.</p><p> В тот же миг Юнру застыла на месте. «Интересно, кто-то вообще способен ослушаться этого голоса», – мелькнула в голове первая здравая мысль за долгое время.</p><p>Среди высоких стройных вековых деревьев прямо перед ней стоял заклинатель.</p><p>Его окружала атмосфера безмятежного лунного света. Семиструнный гуцинь, что висел за его спиной, был уже, чем другие цитры. Сейчас инструмент был завёрнут в чехол из белоснежного шёлка, расшитого серебряными облаками и голубыми ветрами.  Юнру вспомнила чёрный лаковый корпус, высеченный из дерева неярких цветов: «Ванцзи».</p><p>На голове заклинатель носил белую лобную ленту с плывущими облаками, хотя она едва ли удерживала чёрный водопад волос, спускающийся ниже талии. Изысканная белоснежная мантия Ордена Гусу Лань струилась вдоль стройного тела.</p><p>– Лань Ванцзи, – откликнулась Юнру и растянула губы в какой-то полусумасшедшей улыбке.</p><p>Казалось, вид девушки нисколько не смутил адепта Гусу Лань. Он склонил голову в почтительном поклоне:</p><p>– Мне доложили о твоём приближении к защитному барьеру Облачных Глубин.</p><p>«Защитный барьер?» – озадачилась Юнру и только сейчас догадалась оглядеться по сторонам. Они стояли в густом хвойном лесу, вдали от любых тропинок и дорожек. Впереди смутно угадывался шум водопада, а под ногами лёгкой дымкой лежал туман. Юнру подняла глаза к небу и отметила, что солнце висит практически прямо над их головами. «Полдень, – отметила девушка и вновь уставилась на облако у своих ног, – здесь что, всегда стоит туман?» Однако разбираться в климатических особенностях горной местности Гусу у неё не было совершенно никакого желания. Ненужные мысли были легкомысленно выброшены из головы.</p><p>– Тебе доложили, – эхом отозвалась девушка, – и ты вышел меня встретить?</p><p>Лань Ванцзи кивнул:</p><p>– Мгм.</p><p>– Даже несмотря на то, что я явилась незваным гостем? – удивилась Юнру.</p><p> – Мгм.</p><p>Вся ситуация почему-то показалась ей до ужаса смешной: она заявилась на порог чужого дома, с ног до головы перепачканная кровью, а он, такой весь из себя безупречный, вышел к ней навстречу, словно с нетерпением ждал.</p><p>Девушка рассмеялась в голос:</p><p>– Ну, спасибо, молодой господин Лань, за гостеприимство. Ха-ха-ха… Вот уж не думала, что окажусь в Облачных Глубинах. Ха-ха-ха-ха…</p><p>Она хохотала и не могла остановиться. На лице же Лань Ванцзи не дрогнул ни единый мускул. Он застыл, словно нефритовое изваяние, и пристально смотрел на девушку. Когда между приступами веселья Юнру подняла взгляд на «Второго нефрита клана Лань», его безмятежный вид показался ей до того неуместным ситуации, что новый импульс смеха скрутил тело пополам. Чтобы не упасть, девушке пришлось даже ухватиться за ствол ближайшей сосны.</p><p>– Ты прости, Лань Ванцзи, ха-ха-ха-ха, я сейчас успокоюсь, ха-ха-ха-ха-ха, – пыталась оправдаться девушка, но всё больше заливалась. – Это просто невозможно, ха-ха-ха-ха-ха, такой совершенный, ха-ха-ха-ха-ха, А-Ин…</p><p>Она не закончила фразу, задохнувшись смехом.</p><p>При упоминании этого имени Лань Ванцзи едва заметно вздрогнул, а на безупречное лицо набежала слабая тень беспокойства, но Юнру этого не увидела, будучи не в состоянии остановить истерику:</p><p>– А-Ин был прав, ха-ха-ха-ха, ты просто великолепен, ха-ха-ха-ха-ха…</p><p>Если бы она была сейчас в здравом уме, ужаснулась бы бестактности собственных слов, но Лань Ванцзи, кажется, её слова нисколько не трогали. Он спокойно стоял, словно окружённый сиянием льда, и ждал, пока девушка придёт в себя.</p><p>Неясно, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем Юнру смогла, наконец, немного успокоиться. Она смахнула окровавленными руками слёзы смеха и широким жестом указала на свою испорченную одежду:</p><p>– Молодой господин Лань, неужели ничего не спросишь?</p><p>– Ты многое пережила, – ответил Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>Эта фраза, словно лохань ледяной воды, обрушилась на девушку, пригвоздив к месту. Улыбка сползла с лица, а тело одеревенело.</p><p>– Да, – сдавленно выдохнула Юнру и прикрыла глаза. Она хотела бы забыть, но события последних дней навечно врезались в память.</p><p>– Вы очень похожи, – после небольшой паузы произнёс молодой мужчина, выдергивая девушку обратно в этот мир.</p><p>Он сказал просто, спонтанно и без объяснений, но Юнру и не нуждалась в них.</p><p>– Мы же близнецы, – отозвалась она. – Конечно, мы похожи.</p><p>Между ними вновь повисла тишина. Юнру не хотела ничего говорить, а Лань Ванцзи не умел спрашивать.</p><p>– Пойдём, тебе надо отдохнуть.</p><p>– Куда? В Облачные Глубины? – спросила девушка.</p><p>– Мгм, – ответил Лань Ванцзи и зашагал вперед, только убедившись, что Юнру следует за ним.</p><p>«Я действительно очень далеко забралась», – удивлялась девушка, когда они буквально через час вышли к парадной лестнице входа в Орден заклинателей Гусу Лань.</p><p>– Вижу, Стена Послушания не пострадала в пожаре, – каменную скалу было хорошо видно любому входящему.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи ответил ей интонационно многоликим «Мгм»,  а Юнру внезапно вспомнила одно письмо Вэй Усяня времён ученичества в Облачных Глубинах.</p><p> – А-Ин как-то писал мне о том, что испытывает нестерпимое желание разобрать эту каменную глыбу на мелкие камешки, ведь из-за трёх тысяч правил Гусу Лань даже самые юные ученики Облачных Глубин выглядят стариками. Один вид стройных рядов каменных иероглифов вызывает у него уныние, – девушка улыбнулась и посмотрела на Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>Лицо того, как и прежде, не выражало никаких эмоций, однако Юнру не увидела, а скорее каким-то образом почувствовала, его искреннюю радость при упоминании Вэй Усяня. Вроде ничего не изменилось, но сияние Второго нефрита клана Лань будто бы немного смягчилось тёплым светом солнца:</p><p>– Мгм. Вэй Ину сложно что-либо запретить.</p><p>– Это точно! – рассмеялась девушка.</p><p>Они, наконец, преодолели Главные ворота Облачных Глубин, и у Юнру перехватило дыхание открывшимся пейзажем. Некогда утопавшие в безмятежном спокойствии величественные строения ордена заклинателей сейчас в большинстве своём были разрушены. Белоснежные стены почернели, крыши домов обвалились, а деревянные переходы и опорные столбы были сожжены дотла.</p><p>Юнру помнила, как случился пожар в Облачных Глубинах, но даже не думала, что всё настолько плохо.</p><p>– Неужели всё сгорело, – с трудом сглотнув ком в горле, спросила девушка.</p><p>– Нет. В основном пострадали жилые постройки на входе в орден и библиотека.</p><p>При упоминании лаконично-изящного и какого-то даже лёгкого, летящего трёхэтажного здания, в горле Юнру пересохло. Ещё свежи были в памяти проведённые здесь за приятной беседой с Лань Сичэнем часы, пальцы ещё помнили крепость трепетно сохраняемых адептами Гусу Лань переплётов книг, оттого в голове не укладывалось, что у кого-то рука поднялась навредить этой сокровищнице знаний.</p><p> – Но ведь библиотека сгорела не полностью? – Юнру с надеждой посмотрела на Лань Ванцзи. – Что-то же сохранилось, да? Хранилища? Или хотя бы отдельные книги? </p><p>– Полностью, – Лань Ванцзи пресёк напрасные надежды невыразительным тоном, однако глаза его в этот момент сверкнули так, словно сами готовы были испепелить любого.</p><p>– Боги, – выдохнула Юнру и почувствовала, как глаза наливаются слезами.</p><p>«Для этих псов из клана Вэнь нет ничего святого!» – сокрушалась девушка, а взгляд против воли устремился к дальнему склону горы, туда, где раньше стояла библиотека. </p><p>В этот момент к ним подошёл адепт в белоснежной мантии. Он церемонно поклонился:</p><p>– Ханьгуан Цзюнь, покои для гостьи готовы.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи кивнул «Спасибо» адепту и обратился к Юнру:</p><p>– Женская половина ордена сейчас не действует, а гостевая долина сильно пострадала от огня. Я распорядился выделить для тебя комнаты в ученическом секторе.</p><p>– Не стоило так беспокоиться, Лань Ванцзи. Мне бы хватило сухого угла с охапкой сена, – девушка не кривила душой, сейчас она совершенно не осознавала себя воспитанницей Ордена Юньмэн Цзян, заклинательницей, чей талант признавался всеми. События последних дней вымыли из её сознания все возможные статусы и титулы.</p><p>Между тем Лань Ванцзи молча смотрел на неё, и отчего-то Юнру почувствовала себя виноватой.</p><p>– Извини, – уронила она и прикрыла глаза, чувствуя, как краска заливает щёки.</p><p>– В извинениях нет нужды, – ответили. – Тебе стоит немного отдохнуть до ужина. Ничего не бойся. Здесь ты в безопасности.</p><p>Девушка благодарно улыбнулась:</p><p>– Спасибо, Лань Ванцзи. Мне действительно стоит привести себя в порядок.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи отреагировал лёгким поклоном, а Юнру последовала за кидающим на неё любопытные взгляды адептом.</p><p>Её проводили до цзинши<a href="#_ftn8" id="_ftnref8" name="_ftnref8">[8]</a> рядом с широкой зелёной лужайкой на самом краю ученического сектора. Здесь действительно ничего не изменилось со времён её последнего визита в Облачные Глубины. В прошлый раз она гостила всего три дня и жила в гостевом секторе, тем не менее это место помнила неплохо, ведь брат и Цзян Чэн не отпускали от себя девушку до самого вечера, задерживаясь на прогулках почти до отбоя.</p><p> Однако любоваться безмятежными пейзажами не было сил, тем более, что перед глазами до сих пор стояли картины разорённой огнём гостевой долины ордена.</p><p>Молодой адепт Гусу Лань простился с ней у дверей цзинши, напомнив, что ужин будет через два часа. Юнру одновременно радовалась и удивлялась выдержке воспитанников Облачных Глубин: выглядела она, мягко говоря, ужасно, а между тем никто не задал ей ни единого вопроса. Просто помогли, ободрили и сопроводили отдыхать.</p><p>В комнате Юнру обнаружила за ширмой деревянную ванну с приготовленной водой для купания и аккуратную стопку чистых одежд. «Всё предусмотрели», – улыбнулась девушка и с удовольствием залезла отмокать в тёплой воде.</p><p>Ровно через два часа, облачённая в белоснежную мантию с плывущими по подолу облаками Юнру вышла из цзинши. Лань Ванцзи уже ждал её на лужайке.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Лань Ванцзи, ты слышал о случившемся в Пристани Лотоса?</p><p>После ужина Юнру и Лань Ванцзи прогуливались во внутреннем дворе перед храмом предков клана Лань. Огонь, слава богам, не коснулся этого места, однако вместо него постарались адепты Цишань Вэнь. Резные окна и двери были выбиты, внешняя веранда строения разрушена, а стены первого этажа усеивали брызги бурой краски. «Кровь», – поняла Юнру, но комментировать не стала. Облачные Глубины пострадали от самодурства Верховного ордена первыми, однако и Пристани Лотоса досталось не меньше. У каждого из них своя боль.</p><p>– Мгм, – откликнулся Лань Ванцзи. – Вести разносятся быстро.</p><p>– Да уж, – невесело хмыкнула девушка. Говорить о случившемся совершенно не хотелось, но Лань Ванцзи имел право знать, хотя бы потому, что помог ей абсолютно бескорыстно, ничего не требуя взамен.</p><p>– В Гуйлинь я услышала, что дядю Цзян и Мадам Юй доставили в Безночный город, – каждое слово давалось с трудом, но Юнру, особенно ни на что не надеясь, всё же задала вопрос. – Говорят, дядя Цзян ещё жив. Но это не точно. Может, ты что-то знаешь?</p><p> Лань Ванцзи покачал головой:</p><p>– Я знаю то же, что и остальные: Главу Ордена Цзян и его супругу доставили в Цишань Вэнь. Тело Юй Цзыюань предали огню на пиру Вэнь Жоханя, а Цзян Фэнмянь пропал в тюремных чертогах Безночного города.</p><p>Всё это девушка уже слышала, но даже знание не избавило её от болезненного спазма в сердце такой силы, что слёзы брызнули из глаз, а дыхание сбилось.</p><p>Она виновата в том, что всё это случилось! Если бы её не было в Малом Дворце Безночного Города, Вэнь Чао не полез бы к ней, а значит, Вэй Усянь бы не сорвался на него. Трагедии в Пристани Лотоса можно было бы избежать, если бы не её вмешательство! Однако и отпустить в тот кошмар Цзян Чэна для неё было немыслимо. Даже думать не хотелось о том, что могло случиться с братьями, учитывая вспыльчивый характер Цзян Чэна и неуёмную жажду деятельности Вэй Усяня.</p><p>Юнру кусала губы и беззвучно плакала, слепыми глазами уставившись в пространство, а Лань Ванцзи тихо стоял рядом, поддерживая девушку своим присутствием, ведь как иначе успокоить её, он понятия не имел. Да и можно ли облегчить боль человека, потерявшего своих близких и дом? Любые слова сейчас казались нелепыми, любые действия – ненужными. Лань Ванцзи отвёл взгляд в сторону, чтобы не смущать чужих слёз, и позволил девушке выплеснуть эмоции.</p><p>Ей потребовалось около четверти часа, чтобы справиться с чувствами. Когда взгляд перестали застилать слёзы, а каждый удар сердца ломать рёбра, Юнру отметила деликатность Лань Ванцзи – в душе мгновенно стало на несколько градусов теплее: «Пусть другим он кажется холодным и недосягаемым, но брат видит в нём искренность и чистоту. Теперь это очевидно и мне».</p><p>– Ты очень добр к нам. Спасибо, – девушка склонила голову в благодарном поклоне.</p><p> Отвечать Лань Ванцзи не стал, только кинул внимательный взгляд на девушку. Голова её после пролитых слёз опустела, а потому вопрос Лань Ванцзи стал неожиданностью:</p><p>– Как тебе удалось выбраться из Пристани Лотоса? </p><p>С ответом она помедлила лишь мгновение.</p><p>– Я ушла через лес и увела за собой младших учеников ордена. Вместе мы прошли путь до горной тропы к тренировочному лагерю Юньмэн Цзян, но после разделились, – уточнять детали Юнру смысла не видела, ведь и без того было ясно, что из осаждённой резиденции ордена заклинателей уйти без приключений невозможно. – Надеюсь, с детьми всё хорошо.</p><p>Девушка до сих пор беспокоилась, добрались ли до места младшие ученики, однако выяснить это сейчас не представлялось возможным, ведь любое послание могут перехватить адепты Цишань Вэнь. Ну а если узнают, что в горах скрылись воспитанники Ордена Цзян, надеяться, что тех оставят в живых, не стоило.</p><p>Юнру устало прикрыла глаза, чувствуя себя абсолютно беспомощной:</p><p>– …а ведь я обещала позаботиться о них… – губы девушки искривились в горькой усмешке, – бесполезно. Я даже не знаю, что с А-Ином и Цзян Чэном… Не видела их с момента начала осады. Почему же решила, что смогу спасти детей?</p><p>Краем зрения она отметила какое-то движение. Однако Лань Ванцзи стоял рядом всё так же неподвижно, только вот взгляд его, будучи до этого момента живым и кристально чистым, подёрнулся туманной поволокой и сделался абсолютно пустым. Он смотрел прямо на девушку, но, казалось, не видел её в упор. И хотя лицо Второго нефрита клана Лань всё ещё было безупречно прекрасно, краска покинула его.</p><p>– С момента осады? – эхом переспросил Лань Ванцзи. Сейчас даже голос молодого мужчины растерял последние признаки жизни.</p><p>Наблюдать, как живой, здоровый человек теряет связи с реальным миром, для целителя-Юнру было жутко. Она не на шутку забеспокоилась:</p><p>– Лань Ванцзи, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? Может, присядешь?</p><p>Её заботу полностью проигнорировали. «Он беспокоится за брата? – догадалась Юнру. – Да, вполне может быть. В конце концов, после событий на горе Муси они сильно сблизились». Однако полной уверенности у девушки не было, потому она начала рассказывать, внимательно отслеживая реакцию собеседника:</p><p>– Последний раз я видела А-Ина и Цзян Чэна сражающимися на центральной площади поместья. Они были с Мадам Юй и уходили в сторону причала Пристани Лотоса, там всегда стоят несколько лодок. Думаю, она выслала их прочь, ведь Вэнь Чао заявился с целой армией в тот момент, когда дяди Цзян не было дома, а охранный купол резиденции был уничтожен.</p><p>Каждое слово, произнесённое Юнру, падало живительной влагой в иссушенное сознание Лань Ванцзи. Прямо на её глазах в мёртвые черты лица возвращалась жизнь, а в глазах разгоралась слепая и отчаянная надежда.</p><p>– Уверена, А-Ин и Цзян Чэн живы. Мы близнецы, поэтому я постоянно чувствую присутствие брата. С ним всё хорошо.</p><p>«И кто-то ещё меня уверял, что Лань Ванцзи совершенно лишён эмоций? – удивлялась девушка, видя метаморфозы в собеседнике. – Да он же до краёв переполнен чувствами! Как другие этого не видят?! Слепцы!»</p><p>– Кроме того, по всем городам и даже небольшим поселениям развешены четыре наших портрета: мой, брата, Цзян Чэна и шицзе. Вэнь Чао нас ищет, значит, А-Ин и Цзян Чэн абсолютно точно смогли избежать плена, – девушка закончила со слабой улыбкой на губах.</p><p>Теперь Лань Ванцзи ничем не отличался от себя обычного, разве что глаза горели в несколько раз ярче. Юнру некоторое время молчала, любуясь совершенным созданием, а после спросила с чуть лукавой полуулыбкой:</p><p>– Завтра отправимся на поиски?</p><p>– Мгм, – твёрдо и предельно серьёзно ответил Лань Ванцзи, в этот миг его взгляд вспыхнул решимостью.</p><p>«Как открытая книга», – усмехнулась Юнру, но решила оставить собственные догадки при себе.</p><p>Стоять на месте больше не имело смысла, потому девушка вновь шагала вперед. Лань Ванцзи не отставал ни на шаг. Они проходили мимо учебных классов и залов для тренировок, минши<a href="#_ftn9" id="_ftnref9" name="_ftnref9">[9]</a> и комнат уединённой медитации, хозяйственных построек и цзинши главной ветви клана Лань. Всюду остались следы вторжения армии Вэнь Сюя, но многое уже починили. Даже сейчас, когда день близился к закату, а до всеобщего отбоя в девять вечера оставалось каких-то пару часов, восстановительные работы шли полным ходом.</p><p>Когда Лань Ванцзи только привёл Юнру в Облачные Глубины, им на пути не попалось ни одной живой души. Тогда девушка не обратила на это внимание. Сейчас же множество адептов в длинных мантиях и простых работников развили бурную деятельность.</p><p>– А адептам можно заниматься ремонтными работами? – удивилась Юнру, наблюдая, как совсем юный заклинатель Гусу Лань латает дыру в крыше какой-то хозяйственной постройки.</p><p>– Учебный день завершён. Адепты занимаются тем, что им интересно, – ответы Лань Ванцзи всегда были крайне лаконичными и исчерпывающими по содержанию.</p><p>Тем не менее Юнру решила уточнить:</p><p>– Неужели Учитель Лань Цижэнь не против этого?</p><p>– Дядя с недавних пор болен. Сейчас любые руки лишними не будут.</p><p>– Болен? – забеспокоилась Юнру. – Надо его проведать. Я всё-таки целитель. Вполне возможно, чем-то смогу помочь.</p><p>– Мгм, – ответил Лань Ванцзи и перевёл взгляд себе под ноги.</p><p>– Точно! Как твоя нога? В Цишань ты был совсем плох, но никого к себе не подпускал, – девушка бросила хитрый взгляд на молодого мужчину и с удовлетворением отметила нежно-розовый оттенок его обычно белых, словно яшма, мочек ушей.</p><p>– Благодаря твоим травам и стараниями Вэй Ина всё хорошо, – Лань Ванцзи отозвался сдержано, но для Юнру его смущение было очевидным.</p><p>Она не удержалась от смешка:</p><p>– Да уж, старания А-Ина главное вовремя остановить…</p><p>– Мгм, – откликнулся Лань Ванцзи и поспешно отвёл взгляд в сторону.</p><p>Недостаточно быстро – Юнру всё же увидела задорные искры в глубине его янтарных глаз.</p><p> Всё ещё посмеиваясь, девушка принялась глядеть по сторонам. Отчего-то сейчас картины восстающих в буквальном смысле из пепла Облачных Глубин вселяли в неё уверенность в благополучный завтрашний день. «Пусть Вэнь Жохань с сыновьями бесчинствуют, попирают своими сапогами святыни и разрушают вековые сокровища мира заклинателей, им не удастся уничтожить великие ордена! Что бы ни случилось, у нас всегда найдутся силы восстановить разрушенное и противопоставить грубой силе мудрость!»</p><p>Внезапно краска сошла с лица Юнру. Она охнула, вздрогнула всем телом и согнулась пополам, с губ сорвался сдавленный стон. Волна боли накатила внезапно и пронзила сознание отравленной стрелой. Девушка скомкала мантию Гусу Лань на груди и почти упала на колени. Лань Ванцзи мгновенно оказался рядом – помог девушке удержаться на ногах. Одним касанием, не больше, он увлёк Юнру за собой и заботливо усадил на каменную скамью.</p><p>Спазм ослепил, выжал соки и отступил, чтобы через мгновение пламенем агонии заполнить разум. Юнру схватилась за голову и пронзительно закричала:</p><p>– А-А-А-А-А-А!</p><p>Девушка почти лишилась рассудка от боли, когда почувствовала ледяные потоки духовных сил. Они немного остудили кипящее сознание – Юнру затихла, но тело била крупная дрожь. Сквозь боль девушка выдохнула:</p><p>– Брат!… А-Ин… Ему очень больно! Лань Ванцзи, ему больно… м-м-м-м-м-м-м… – девушка кусала собственные губы, не выпуская стоны. Она обхватила себя руками и принялась баюкать собственное сердце. – Братик… родной… А-Ин… держись! Вместе мы справимся…</p><p>Слезы градом лились по щекам девушки, падая на белоснежную мантию. Юнру не видела и не слышала ничего вокруг, только губы её шевелились в шепоте:</p><p>– … потерпи, братик… я помогу, держись… прошу тебя… умоляю… А-Ин, будь со мной… братик…</p><p>Тело девушки лучилось серебряным светом, гармонично сливающимся с голубым сиянием. Лань Ванцзи стоял на коленях перед скамьёй и вливал в Юнру потоки духовных сил. Глаза его были прикованы к девушке, а выражение лица вовсе утратило всякую связь с этим миром.</p><p>– Вэй Ин, – успела услышать Юнру глубокий бархатный голос перед тем как потерять сознание. Серебряное сияние вспыхнуло нестерпимо яркой вспышкой и погасло.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи поднял девушку на руки и отнёс в цзинши.</p><p>Всю ночь Юнру беспорядочно металась по кровати. «Братик… А-Ин…», – непрестанно звала она Вэй Усяня. Лань Ванцзи не покидал девушку ни на минуту.</p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> <strong>Ли</strong> – единица расстояния. Равно примерно 570 м.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2">[2]</a> Вот примерно так, на мой взгляд, выглядело временное убежище Юнру: <a href="https://photopodium.com/webroot/content/ntf/94722.jpg">https://photopodium.com/webroot/content/ntf/94722.jpg</a></p><p><a href="#_ftnref3" id="_ftn3" name="_ftn3">[3]</a> Я позволила себе немного изменить стихотворение Юлии Ворониной «Отдай мне боль»: <a href="https://raptureoflove.blogspot.com/2012/08/blog-post_4570.html">https://raptureoflove.blogspot.com/2012/08/blog-post_4570.html</a> . Ничего особенного, но по сюжету подошло.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref4" id="_ftn4" name="_ftn4">[4]</a> <strong>Гуаньинь</strong> – одна из наиболее известных китайских богинь. Богиня Милосердия. Образ восходит к буддистскому бодхисаттве Авалокитешваре.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref5" id="_ftn5" name="_ftn5">[5]</a> <strong>Баоцзы</strong> - приготовленные на пару шарики из теста с разнообразной начинкой.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref6" id="_ftn6" name="_ftn6">[6]</a> <strong>Гуйлинь</strong> – реальный город Китая. Очень красивый: <a href="https://i1.wp.com/terraoko.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/06/terraoko-2016060732-29.jpg?w=768">https://i1.wp.com/terraoko.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/06/terraoko-2016060732-29.jpg?w=768</a> , <a href="https://i2.wp.com/terraoko.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/06/terraoko-2016060732-31.jpg?w=768">https://i2.wp.com/terraoko.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/06/terraoko-2016060732-31.jpg?w=768</a> , <a href="https://i0.wp.com/terraoko.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/06/terraoko-2016060732-30.jpg?w=768">https://i0.wp.com/terraoko.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/06/terraoko-2016060732-30.jpg?w=768</a>. Переходите по ссылке и мотайте в самый низ: <a href="http://terraoko.com/?p=124301">http://terraoko.com/?p=124301</a></p><p><a href="#_ftnref7" id="_ftn7" name="_ftn7">[7]</a> <strong>Осма́нтус</strong> - вечнозеленый растительный представитель из семейства маслиновых. Цветки османтуса душистого ценятся китайцами за их запах. Их используют как натуральный ароматизатор в различных напитках, преимущественно - для приготовления чая. Благодаря насыщенному составу растение широко применяют в восточной медицине.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref8" id="_ftn8" name="_ftn8">[8]</a> <strong>Цзинши</strong> – дословно «тихая комната».</p><p><a href="#_ftnref9" id="_ftn9" name="_ftn9">[9]</a> <strong>Минши</strong> – дословно: «комната мрака/загробного мира». Зал для призыва злых духов.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Глава 30. Обретение сил. Искренность чувств. Часть первая</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a>Вэй Юнру металась в лихорадке неделю.</p><p>После того первого приступа, когда девушка буквально упала на руки Лань Ванцзи, она больше не приходила в себя. Однако Золотое Ядро в груди, а вместе с ним и всё тело девушки, лучилось ровным серебристым светом.</p><p>Юнру без остатка отдала себя Вэй Усяню. Желание помочь брату было столь велико, что она не жалела ни собственную духовную энергию, ни даже жизненные силы. Всём существом девушка была сейчас с ним, чувствовала его боль как свою, излечивала кусочками собственной души его раны. Видимо, поэтому её тело с каждым днём становилось всё слабее, а дух пребывал во мраке и затерялся в неведомых далях, будучи не в силах вернуться в реальный мир.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи чувствовал, как личность Юнру постепенно истончается, растворяется. Ещё немного, и земная оболочка девушки, не имеющая возможности существовать отдельно от души, погибнет. Этого допустить было нельзя, потому Лань Ванцзи всеми силами пытался сохранить связь души с телом. Непрерывным потоком он вливал в неё собственную духовную энергию, поддерживал, облегчал боль.</p><p>Но и только.</p><p>Что бы он ни делал, вернуть Вэй Усяня, Юнру или хотя бы перетянуть на себя часть страданий близнецов не мог. Как не мог и отлучиться от кровати девушки, даже будучи предельно измотанным.</p><p>Много раз адепты Гусу Лань и даже Старейшина ордена уговаривали его дать отдых измученному телу, нормально поесть или хотя бы поспать несколько часов, но Лань Ванцзи не решался.</p><p>Не смел.</p><p>Больше не смел.</p><p>Ведь в тот единственный раз, когда Лань Ванцзи был вынужден подчиниться приказу Старейшины Ордена Гусу Лань и покинул девушку, та едва не лишилась жизни. Стоило ему остановить питательный канал духовной энергии, тело Юнру вспыхнуло нестерпимо ярким серебряным пламенем, забилось в конвульсиях и вскоре обмякло на ложе. Сияние её Золотого Ядра погасло, даже сердце замедлило бег крови по венам.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи вернулся в покои девушки через несколько часов и обнаружил практически бездыханное тело. Даже составленная ответственными и весьма умелыми адептами Облачных Глубин Печать Связывания Души не смогла удержать жизнь в теле Юнру.</p><p>Эта Печать, магический портал вокруг кровати девушки, должна была собрать воедино разрозненные кусочки её сущности, слепить и сохранить. Пусть она была не в состоянии вернуть обратно в тело душу, Печать обязана была хотя бы немного успокоить мятежный дух, стремящийся быть в другом месте. Однако же внутри магической ловушки остались только отголоски мыслей Юнру. Ничего кроме. Ни образов, ни желаний, ни сознания. Только стремление «уйти к нему», «помочь», «спасти».</p><p>В тот момент Лань Ванцзи не на шутку испугался.</p><p> Испугался, что опоздал, упустил, не сберёг. Он никого не обвинил, не наказал, просто велел всем удалиться из цзинши и не входить без особой надобности. Сам же опустился на колени в центре Печати Связывания Души рядом с кроватью девушки и выплеснул собственную духовную энергию. Она запылала льдисто-голубыми переливами, заискрилась морозом. Если бы Лань Сичэнь или Лань Цижэнь узнали о поступке своего брата и племянника, пришли бы в ужас, ведь тот рисковал не только целостностью собственного рассудка, но и самой жизнью. Покинь душа его тело, вернуть её назад он сам бы не смог. Однако же он без раздумий связал собственную душу Печатью, ненадолго заточил её в клетку вместе с агонизирующими осколками сущности Юнру, почувствовал всю глубину паники и отчаяния девушки, но преодолел сопротивление, переступил страх и сумел восстановить связь души и внешней оболочки.</p><p>Это случилось четыре дня назад.</p><p>Сейчас же Лань Ванцзи чувствовал в теле Юнру отголоски двух стенающих душ, её собственной и Вэй Усяня.</p><p>В лучащихся голубым сиянием ладонях молодой мужчина сжимал безвольно опавшее запястье девушки и радовался, что ощущает тепло живого тела. Отчего-то Лань Ванцзи был уверен: позволь он Юнру умереть, Вэй Усянь также не выживет. Именно по этой причине Лань Ванцзи не позволял себе расслабляться ни на минуту.</p><p>К исходу недели ситуация несколько улучшилась. Юнру больше не металась в болезненной агонии. Грудь её размеренно поднималась и опускалась в дыхании, серебряное свечение духовных сил горело ровно, даже слабый румянец коснулся щёк. Казалось, девушка спокойно спит и пребывает во власти бесконечного потока сновидений.</p><p>Теперь Лань Ванцзи, наконец, мог оставить её и позаботиться о себе. Он всё так же большую часть времени питал Юнру духовными силами, но сейчас мог немного отдохнуть и восстановить потраченные силы.</p><p>В Храме Предков Лань Ванцзи длинно выдохнул и открыл глаза, выходя из медитации. Он поджёг новую палочку благовоний и опустил её в треножник, после преклонил колени перед алтарём с именами Великих заклинателей клана Гусу Лань.</p><p>– Ванцзи, – Старейшина вошёл в зал практически бесшумно.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи тут же почтительно склонился:</p><p>– Учитель.</p><p>По утончённо правильному лицу глубокого старика невозможно было прочитать истинный возраст Старейшины. Белоснежное покрывало волос прятало неестественно прямую спину. Лента с вышитыми плывущими облаками туго стягивала лоб. Как и любой заклинатель Облачных Глубин, Старейшина в молодости был невероятно красивым мужчиной, сейчас же весь облик его озарял свет благородства, однако тёмные глаза глядели на Лань Ванцзи устало и чуть недовольно: </p><p>– Я слышал, недавно ты отправил адептов в Юньмэн и Мэйшань, чтобы отыскать двоих сирот Главы Ордена Цзян и его старшего ученика.</p><p>– Это так, – отпираться смысла не было, да и не умел Лань Ванцзи этого делать.</p><p>– Ванцзи, – Старейшина раздосадовано вздохнул. – В этот раз методы Ордена Цишань Вэнь были ужасающими. Они за одну ночь истребили Орден Юньмэн Цзян. И даже за выжившими детьми всю ночь шла охота по их приказу, – он сделал паузу, чтобы усилить эффект собственных слов. – Мы благосклонно отозвались на твою просьбу предоставить воспитаннице Главы Ордена Цзян временное убежище в Облачных Глубинах, а между тем Орден Цишань Вэнь лезет из кожи вон, пытаясь вырвать их клан с корнем. Так зачем ты вмешиваешься в дела Ордена Цзян вновь?</p><p>Лань Ванцзи смиренно склонил голову и прикрыл глаза, горечь едкой лужей растеклась внутри:</p><p>– Ванцзи всё понимает.</p><p>– А если понимаешь, зачем помогаешь Юньмэну? Хочешь, чтобы огонь перекинулся и на тебя?</p><p>В этот момент небо разверзлось звонким ливнем. Широкая площадка и каменные дорожки перед Храмом Предков вмиг вскипели. Старейшина устремил взор в окно – погода нынче не радовала их солнечными днями.</p><p>Речь его была размеренной и плавной, но в смысле фраз угадывалось раздражение:</p><p>– Орден Цишань Вэнь собрал огромную армию и угрожает всем военной мощью только для того, чтобы продемонстрировать своё непоколебимое положение главенства над всеми. Подчинившимся – слава, восставшим – гибель. Сейчас все остальные кланы заклинателей бегут из Юньмэна, сломя голову. Орден Гусу Лань уже понёс серьёзные потери, ваш с Сичэнем отец, Глава ордена…</p><p>Старейшина осёкся на полуслове, едва взглянув на Лань Ванцзи. Лицо Второго нефрита клана Лань ничего не выражало, взгляд сделался пустым, однако даже воздух вокруг него, казалось, потемнел безутешной скорбью. Такая реакция немного смягчила сердце старика – продолжил он уже мягче:</p><p>– Сейчас нам следует держаться в тени и восстанавливать силы.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи молчал недолго. Он поднял пылающий решимостью взгляд на Старейшину:</p><p>– Учитель, мы все неразрывно связаны, и нас постигнет та же участь. Именно в такой момент мы должны сплотиться в противостоянии.</p><p>– В противостоянии? – подозрительности в голосе Старейшины хватило бы с избытком на дюжину скептиков. Он надменно вскинул подборок и воззрился на Лань Ванцзи сверху вниз, увещеваниями подавляя неопытного юнца. – Мощь Ордена Цишань Вэнь столь высока. Разве можно так легко их свергнуть? Кто возглавит восстание, тот первым и примет ответный удар Вэнь Жоханя.</p><p>Старейшина подошёл к Алтарю Предков с почтительным поклоном:</p><p>– Облачные Глубины – это наследие наших предков, которое они оставили нам, потратив несколько сотен лет на его создание. Разве мы можем позволить ему исчезнуть?</p><p>Этот вопрос адресовался Лань Ванцзи, должен был уколоть его и разбудить заснувшее, по мнению Старейшины, сознание адепта Гусу Лань. Однако Лань Ванцзи встретил холодную мудрость возраста прямым смелым взглядом:</p><p>– В перевёрнутом гнезде не бывает целых яиц. Кто-то должен стать первым.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи всегда обладал сильной волей и изрядной долей стойкости, но никогда не выступал против мнения Старейшин ордена, никогда прежде не противоречил. Лучший адепт, пример для подражания для каждого из ныне живущих и будущих поколений заклинателей, сейчас стоял прямо и непримиримо. Он бросал вызов и готов был отстаивать свои убеждения.</p><p>Таким Старейшина своего ученика не узнавал. Он спрятал ладони в длинных рукавах мантии, сдерживая эмоции, и разочарованно вздохнул:</p><p> – Ну что за ребёнок, почему ты такой упрямый?</p><p>В этот момент в зале появился ещё один заклинатель. Затянутая в ниспадающие длинные одежды фигура задержалась в почтительном поклоне перед Алтарём Предков.</p><p>– Цижэнь, – обрадовался Старейшина, – ты как раз вовремя. Помоги мне уговорить Ванцзи.</p><p>Привычно педантичный, непоколебимый и строгий Лань Цижэнь склонился перед Старейшиной в приветствии:</p><p>– Дядя.</p><p> Прославленный заклинатель и благонравный старший адепт едва оправился после трагедии, свершившейся в Облачных Глубинах с лёгкой руки Вэнь Жоханя. Его лицо покрывала болезненная бледность, но взгляд был твёрд и резок.</p><p>– Цижэнь считает, что слова Ванцзи, – низкие текучие интонации его голоса ласкали слух, – вовсе не ошибочны.</p><p>– Ты!.. – Старейшина не верил собственным ушам.</p><p>– В перевёрнутом гнезде не бывает целых яиц, – повторил поговорку Цижэнь. – В этот раз беда коснулась всех кланов заклинателей, и нам необходимо объединить усилия, чтобы вместе пережить тяжёлые времена.</p><p>– Вы... – начал было Старейшина, но замолчал на полуслове. Спорить с Лань Цижэнем и Ванцзи одновременно не имело смысла. Сейчас они являлись главной силой и руководящей рукой Ордена Гусу Лань.</p><p>«Они не услышат разумных доводов. Переменить их мнение сможет только время», – решил Старейшина, неодобрительно качнул головой и удалился.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи склонился в поклоне, провожая старшего.</p><p>– Твой дядя, – Лань Цижэнь посчитал необходимым уточнить свою позицию, чтобы у молодого мужчины за его спиной не возникало лишних иллюзий, – желает лишь благоденствия для нашего клана и его наследия.</p><p>– Ванцзи понимает, – ответ прозвучал слишком смиренно и как-то неправдоподобно, учитывая обстоятельства.</p><p>Лань Цижэнь обернулся к племяннику. Долгим взглядом он изучал Лань Ванцзи, но так и не обнаружил признаков излишней радости, которую заподозрил раньше. Всё ещё чуть настороженно он спросил:</p><p>– От Сичэня есть новости?</p><p>Взгляд Лань Ванцзи едва заметно блеснул грустью. Он отрицательно покачал головой.</p><p>– Нет новостей – это тоже хорошая новость, – заключил Лань Цижэнь. – Сичэнь умён, он сможет отвратить от себя опасность. А что с отпрысками Ордена Юньмэн Цзян?</p><p>– Воспитанница Главы Ордена Цзян, Вэй Юнру, сейчас находится в Облачных Глубинах. Ей удалось покинуть Юньмэн, но организм слишком истощён.</p><p>Брови Лань Цижэня сошлись к переносице:</p><p>– Насколько всё плохо?</p><p>– Лихорадка продолжается больше недели. Сейчас Вэй Юнру стабильна.</p><p>– Ясно. Ванцзи…</p><p>Лань Цижэнь не закончил фразу – в зал тихонько вошёл адепт и замер у стены, ожидая, когда на него обратят внимание.</p><p>– Подойди, – кивнул Лань Цижэнь.</p><p>Адепт поклонился наставнику и протянул Лань Ванцзи запечатанный свиток:</p><p>– Только что вернулся адепт из Юньмэна с отчётом.</p><p>– Спасибо, – отозвался Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– Можешь идти, – разрешил Лань Цижэнь и обернулся к племяннику.</p><p>– Вэй Ина и молодого господина Цзян видели в горах Илин.</p><p>Лань Цижэнь молчал довольно долго. Наконец он прикрыл глаза и позволил себе усталый вздох:</p><p>– Ты отправляешься в путь?</p><p>– Мгм, – мгновенно ответил Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>Лань Цижэнь только покачал головой: спорить с племянником не было смысла, да и нет такой силы, чтобы заставить его сидеть в Облачных Глубинах, когда тот рвётся на волю.</p><p>– Ступай. Я присмотрю за молодой госпожой Вэй, – откликнулся Лань Цижэнь и отвернулся к окну. Мокрая погода неприятно давила на виски, вызывала головную боль – он досадливо поморщился.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Второй молодой господин Лань, – адепт Облачных Глубин подал голос из-за спины Лань Ванцзи, – по словам местных охотников, несколько дней назад близ этой деревни, на горе, случилось нечто подозрительное. Здесь видели молодого господина Вэй и молодого господина Цзян. Но мы обыскали всю округу, но так и не обнаружили их местонахождение.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи в сопровождении отряда заклинателей Гусу Лань неспешно брёл по лесной тропе. Недалеко от них среди гор лежало поселение, небольшое и совершенно неприметное. Однако даже здесь на единственной в деревне доске объявлений висели плакаты Цишань Вэнь, извещающие о розыске отпрысков клана Цзян.</p><p>Из крон деревьев в небо с криками и шумным хлопаньем крыльев взвились чёрной стаей вороны и пронеслись над головами заклинателей.</p><p>Адепт Гусу Лань вздрогнул от дурного предчувствия.</p><p>– Неужели… – начал он, но тут же осёкся. Он едва не столкнулся с внезапно замершим в шаге Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>Несколько пятен запёкшейся крови, приличная вмятина в земле и множество следов сапог отметили зелёную траву на небольшой лесной лужайке.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи с замирающим сердцем разглядывал свидетельства стычки и всем сердцем желал, чтобы разум ошибался: Вэй Усяня здесь не было, и это не его кровь окрасила землю в бурый цвет!</p><p>Внимательный взгляд в поисках подтверждения надежд своего хозяина блуждал по окрестностям до тех пор, пока не наткнулся на тусклый стальной отблеск у крупного валуна. Дыхание Лань Ванцзи сбилось с ритма, когда вмиг ослабевшая ладонь подняла с земли колокольчик Ордена Юньмэн Цзян.</p><p>Длинная сиреневая лента с лиловой кистью на конце венчала серебряную подвеску. Это украшение было уникальным по своей природе. Серебряный колокольчик, используемый в качестве поясного украшения, служил отличительным признаком заклинателей Ордена Юньмэн Цзян. Отделанный выгравированным девятилистным лотосом – клановым узором Цзян, поясной колокольчик помогал успокоить разум заклинателя и сосредоточиться, ведь каждый, кто носил его, должен был вкладывать в украшение немного духовной силы, чтобы то при ходьбе не издавало ни звука.</p><p>Колокольчик в руках Лань Ванцзи был изрядно изношен, оцарапан в нескольких местах, покрыт плотным слоем пыли, но всё ещё сверкал чистейшей пробой серебра.</p><p>В груди что-то оборвалось – Лань Ванцзи трясущимися ладонями укрыл драгоценную находку, отогрел своим теплом и очистил от грязи. Колокольчик мелодично пропел, когда он прятал его за отворотом мантии ордена, туда, где болезненно билось сердце.</p><p>Сильный порыв ветра поднял с земли несколько сухих листьев, поиграл длинными концами лобной ленты и унёс высоко в небо бархатное звучание голоса:</p><p>– Вэй Ин…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Истёк месяц и ещё несколько дней, прежде чем Лань Ванцзи вернулся в Облачные Глубины. Его поиски не увенчались успехом, но надежда не собиралась покидать сердце.</p><p>След Вэй Усяня и Цзян Чэна оборвался в горах Илина. Сколько бы они не блуждали, иных следов присутствия юношей или информации об их судьбе отряд Лань Ванцзи обнаружить не сумел. Оставалась последняя ниточка – единственный шанс найти наследника и Первого ученика Ордена Цзян. И этот шанс сейчас серой тенью распластался на кровати в ученической цзинши Облачных Глубин.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи надеялся на чувствование брата Юнру, рассчитывал, что её чутьё подскажет, где искать Вэй Усяня. Но он никак не ожидал, что девушка под чутким присмотром Лань Цижэня превратится в живой труп, высохнет и иссушится.</p><p>Юнру то в беспамятстве металась по кровати, мучаясь бредом, то безжизненной плотью замирала на подушках.</p><p>Когда Лань Ванцзи вошёл в покои девушки, обнаружил мертвенно-бледного и вконец измученного Лань Цижэня. Под глазами учителя легли глубокие тени, а уголки губ были опущены, словно тот пребывал в трауре.</p><p>Уронив голову на подставленный кулак, Лань Цижэнь дремал за небольшим столом. Перед ним стоял поднос, уставленный чашами с лекарственными отварами и мешочками с акупунктурными иглами.</p><p>– Дядя, – негромко позвал Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>Лань Цижэнь тут же встрепенулся. Его острый взгляд устремился на больное ложе и расслабился только тогда, когда увидел слабое движение груди девушки в сдавленном дыхании.</p><p>– Тебя долго не было, Ванцзи, – наконец отозвался он.</p><p> – Простите, – Лань Ванцзи склонился в приветствии.</p><p>Комната погрузилась в молчание – двое заклинателей внимательно смотрели на Юнру и не знали, как начать этот разговор.</p><p>– Лечебные снадобья не помогают, – Лань Цижэнь тяжело вздохнул и потёр точку между бровей, – амулеты связывания души тоже. Даже иглоукалывание по каналам меридианов бесполезно. Тело Вэй Юнру больше не откликается на зов, дух слишком слаб. Она покинула этот мир.</p><p>– Она ещё жива, – отозвался Лань Ванцзи. Он упрямо не желал принимать очевидное. – Пока Вэй Юнру дышит, её можно спасти.</p><p>– Её Золотое Ядро померкло месяц назад и больше не зажигается! – твёрдо и как-то сердито отчеканил Лань Цижэнь. Пусть он не был виноват, пусть он сделал всё, что только мог, он не сумел сохранить жизнь. Под грузом вины поникли его обычно прямые плечи.</p><p>Новость была ужасной.</p><p>Просто катастрофической.</p><p>Если Золотое Ядро угаснет, жизнь заклинателя оборвётся или же превратится в настоящий ад, ведь тот станет слабее обыкновенного смертного!</p><p>Ни один мускул на нефритовом лице Лань Ванцзи не дрогнул. Размеренным шагом он преодолел расстояние до кровати девушки и опустился на самый край. Тонкие пальцы легко коснулись переплетения меридианов.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи замер.</p><p>Отклика он не почувствовал, как не почувствовал и течения духовных сил в Юнру.</p><p>– Я уже проверял, – скрывая раздражение, Лань Цижэнь отвернулся к окну.</p><p>Неудачи всегда выбивали у него почву из-под ног. В такие моменты прославленный учитель многих сотен молодых заклинателей чувствовал себя беспомощнее младенца.</p><p>Всё же собственных племянников он воспитывал с большим усердием, пусть не лаской, а дисциплиной и тысячами правил, но внимательно и трепетно. По всей видимости, именно по этой причине Лань Ванцзи не сдался так просто. Он расчехлил свой гуцинь.</p><p>Пальцы привычно коснулись струн – воздух дрогнул мелодией «Расспроса».</p><p>Заклинатель проиграл лишь небольшой отрывок и убрал руку с инструмента, сосредоточенно вглядываясь в струны. Остаточные вибрации голоса циня гулко повторили последние ноты и замерли.</p><p>Внезапно струны содрогнулись, и одна нота пропела мелодичным вздохом.</p><p>«Расспрос» был популярной мелодией, написанной одним из предков Ордена Гусу Лань. Её использовали для связи с духовным началом. Будь то живой, уже почивший человек или иная сущность на звучание мелодии она должна была откликнуться. При помощи гуциня заклинатель задавал духу вопросы, а его ответы преобразовывались в ноты, которые отражались в струнах.</p><p>Сейчас струны начали трепетать сами по себе. Это означало, что Лань Ванцзи удалось установить контакт с духом Юнру. Телесная оболочка девушки была слаба, но для души человека это не играло особенной роли. Теперь Лань Ванцзи мог задать ей важные вопросы и услышать на них ответ нотами гуциня.</p><p>Язык музыкального инструмента был особым искусством, доступным только адептам Ордена Гусу Лань. Эти знания берегли в Облачных Глубинах столь же тщательно, как и секретные техники боевого искусства. Только избранные ученики, показавшие незаурядные способности в следовании пути самосовершенствования, удостаивались чести обучаться искусству магических мелодий.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь и Ванцзи, конечно же, были в числе избранных.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи с малых лет привык к гуциню, а потому в совершенстве изучил его язык. Получив первый отклик духа Юнру, он безо всяких промедлений уверенно исполнил несколько фраз. Через несколько мгновений струны ответили двумя нотами.</p><p>Лань Цижэнь ошибался, Вэй Юнру всё ещё была жива физически и духовно. Связь тела с душой девушки оставалась стабильной, но из-за слабости рассудок не мог выбраться из лихорадочного бреда. Слишком много забрала Юнру у брата, слишком много отдала. Её телесная оболочка не могла справиться с таким количеством боли и страданий.</p><p>– Вэй Юнру жива. Золотое Ядро не угасло, – перевёл язык циня Лань Цижэнь. Он остановил задумчивый взгляд на лице девушки.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи задал следующий вопрос – струны ответили четырьмя нотами.</p><p>– Она не может проснуться, – прокомментировал Лань Цижэнь.</p><p>– Вы пробовали духовную энергию? – задал вопрос Лань Ванцзи. Он помнил, что Юнру стало легче перед самым его отбытием в Илин, а ведь Лань Ванцзи всего лишь делился с ней духовными силами. </p><p>– Конечно, пробовали, – Лань Цижэнь раздосадовано махнул рукой. – Золотое Ядро Вэй Юнру отвергает любую духовную энергию.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи ничего не ответил, только скользнул по струнам ладонью, выпуская душу из заклинания. В этот момент Юнру на кровати мягко вздохнула. Две пары глаз впились в лицо девушки. Чуда не произошло – Юнру не очнулась.</p><p>Лань Цижэнь молчал довольно долго, а после перевёл утомлённый взгляд на племянника:</p><p>– Что тебе удалось узнать в путешествии?</p><p>Лань Ванцзи неспешно ответил:</p><p>– Мне удалось перехватить молодую госпожу Цзян недалеко от Цзычжоу. Чтобы не навлечь беду на клан Мэйшань Юй, сейчас она направляется во временное укрытие на востоке. Вэй Ин … – его взгляд наполнился тягучей и вязкой тоской, – и молодой господин Цзян… Сейчас их местонахождение неизвестно.</p><p>– Что же, – протянул Лань Цижэнь, – раз нет вестей об их смерти, можно надеяться, что они обнаружатся живыми.</p><p>Видимо, его племянник считал также: Лань Ванцзи не выглядел убитым горем. Наоборот, глаза его ярко лучились ожиданием хороших вестей.</p><p>Довольный увиденным, Лань Цижэнь кивнул:</p><p>– Я рад, что ты вернулся. За время твоего отсутствия я связался со многими кланами заклинателей. Недовольных бесчинствами Ордена Цишань Вэнь достаточно, но мало тех, кто готов открыто выступить против них.</p><p>– Настроения общества заклинателей нестабильны, – резонно возразил Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– Ты прав. За сильным лидером последуют многие, – Лань Цижэнь поднялся со стула. – Именно поэтому мне надо в путь. Завтра я отправлюсь в Цинхэ.</p><p>– Пусть дорога дяди будет лёгкой, – Лань Ванцзи сложил руки в поклоне.</p><p> Лань Цижэнь кивнул и неспешно вышел из цзинши.</p><p>Оставшись наедине с Юнру, Лань Ванцзи вновь присел на ложе девушки.</p><p>Лань Цижэнь сказал, что её тело не принимало духовную энергию других заклинателей, но месяц назад Лань Ванцзи целую неделю поддерживал в ней жизнь только собственными силами.</p><p>Надо было проверить, как дела обстоят сейчас.</p><p>Он накрыл ледяные ладони девушки своими, мягко сияющими голубым светом. По каплям, небольшим каналом он направил духовную энергию в тело Юнру. Резкого отклика от истерзанного организма можно было не ожидать, тем не менее Лань Ванцзи ясно почувствовал, как сердце девушки глухо ухнуло, а после забилось громко и рвано. Лань Ванцзи расширил канал, позволил духовным силам перетекать свободно – безжизненные ладони девушки слабо дёрнулись.</p><p>Он остановился, когда почувствовал лёгкое головокружение. Сейчас Юнру выглядела немногим живее трупа, но всё-таки была в лучшем состоянии по сравнению с тем, какой он увидел её по возвращении в Облачные Глубины. Дыхание девушки углубилось, а тело отпустило внутреннее напряжение. В этот день Лань Ванцзи отнял свои руки, когда за окном опустились сумерки.</p><p>Следующие три дня он провёл в ученической цзинши. За месяц бесплодных поисков Вэй Усяня духовной энергии в нём скопилось с избытком, потому делиться ею сейчас с Юнру не доставляло особенных хлопот.</p><p>К исходу четвёртого дня стало ясно, что Юнру быстро идёт на поправку. Слабый румянец вернулся на щеки девушки, а ладони перестали обжигать холодом.</p><p>В чём была причина подобной реакции Золотого Ядра заклинательницы из Ордена Цзян на его духовные потоки, Лань Ванцзи не знал, но тихо радовался, что действительно может помочь там, где сдался даже его дядя. Он питал тело девушки своими силами, а внутри неё, как и прежде, чувствовал отголоски двух сущностей.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Резиденция Ордена Лань, Облачные Глубины, уютно примостилась между пятью вершинами горного хребта в окрестностях города Гусу. Туман почти всегда окутывал здешние белые стены и черные крыши домов, растянувшиеся вдоль живописного шатра вод, будто бы облачный океан в царстве бессмертных. Здесь, в объятиях вечной белёсой дымки, даже мысли замирали в благоговении, не решаясь нарушить прекраснейший пейзаж.</p><p>Голубое озеро считалось совершенной жемчужиной в этой картине. Гладкое, как зеркало, переливающееся всеми цветами радуги, но остающееся кристально прозрачным, свободное даже от малой тени грязи или ила, оно дарило любому смотрящему в него покой и умиротворение. Только на самом краю, с противоположной стороны восхода солнца, толща воды разбивалась о гладь озера водянистой пылью.</p><p>В этом месте была проложена южная граница защитного барьера Облачных Глубин.</p><p>Водные потоки пенились и клубились над глубоким озером. Одна из самых высоких точек резиденции Ордена Гусу Лань, Голубое озеро было закрыто для большинства адептов. Отсюда порогами, каскадами и меньшими водопадами питались все озера и речушки резиденции ордена. Исключая естественные источники, Голубое озеро завязывало всю экосистему Облачных Глубин на себя.</p><p>Холодные горы и безудержные потоки ниспадающей воды испускали атмосферу настоящей уединённости Дзэн. Озеро считалось идеальным местом для медитации или призыва ускользающей души. В вечерних сумерках и освещёнными звёздами ночами это место наполняла чистая, первозданная магия.</p><p>На каменистом спуске к воде в благопристойных позах замерли двое заклинателей в белоснежных мантиях. Один из них был погружён в медитацию, другой держал на коленях черный ласковый гуцинь.</p><p>Пальцы Лань Ванцзи привычно перебирали струны. Погружённый в мелодию «Призыва», он сосредоточился на изрядно потёртом серебряном колокольчике с длинной кистью. Цинь взывал к воспоминаниям утерянного украшения.</p><p>Звучание «Призыва» превращало любую часть существа, будь то часть тела или любимая вещь, в проводник, через который бесплотный дух мог проникнуть в этот мир. Обычно для его появления перед заклинателем хватало всего одного рефрена. Но мелодия почти подошла к концу, а никакого духа над серебряным колокольчиком до сих пор и в помине не было.</p><p>Несмотря на зловещий и требовательный мотив «Призыва», магия Голубого озера преобразовывала духовную силу Лань Ванцзи, обогащала потоки. Морозно-синие оттенки теплели, превращались в лазурные, оживали и плясали над водной гладью. Повинуясь пению музыкального инструмента, они то собирались в хороводы, то рассыпались осколками. Завораживающее действо будоражило воображение, однако таило в себе убийственную силу.</p><p>С последними нотами гуциня духовная энергия собралась воедино в серебряном колокольчике Ордена Юньмэн Цзян.</p><p>Послевкусие звука ещё трепало струны, когда Голубое озеро откликнулось на зов заклинателя. С шипением из воды в небо устремились водные нити. Они соединялись и склеивались до тех пор, пока не образовали прозрачную стену. Эта преграда не давила и не угрожала, но предупреждала о последствиях любого неосторожного движения или взгляда музыканта.</p><p> На «Призыв» Лань Ванцзи откликнулся вовсе не тот, кого он ждал, но заклинатель этому несказанно обрадовался. Умелые пальцы изменили мелодию и скользнули по струнам в «Расспросе». Дух Голубого озера редко позволял спрашивать себя о чём бы то ни было, ещё реже отвечал. Такую возможность нельзя было упускать! Лань Ванцзи не имел права даже взглядом касаться духа стихии, но струны циня озвучили вопрос чётко и ясно.</p><p>Водные потоки зашипели и вспенились – Лань Ванцзи не отнимал взгляда от инструмента на коленях.</p><p>Тонкий прозрачный жгут подплыл к гуциню, подцепил крайнюю струну и разлился лужей на драгоценном дереве. Ответ Духа прозвучал недовольно, но однозначно.</p><p>Нота прогудела «Нет». </p><p>– Ванцзи, напрасно ты задаёшь древним духам вопросы о живых, – фигура выплыла из-за поворота каменной тропы.</p><p>Мужчина, облачённый в струящуюся мантию Ордена Гусу Лань, белую, как снег, был высок и статен. На его талии, помимо меча, висела сяо, вырезанная из белого нефрита.</p><p>Заклинатель Облачных Глубин склонился в почтительном поклоне перед духом Голубого озера, а Лань Ванцзи вскочил на ноги.</p><p>Когда молодые мужчины стояли рядом или напротив, они казались зеркальными отражениями друг друга, но чувствовались по-разному.</p><p>– Старший молодой господин Лань! – встрепенулся адепт за спиной Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь приветствовал заклинателя.</p><p> – Ты ведь спрашивал о молодом мастере Вэе? – улыбка коснулась выразительных глаз мягкого оттенка чёрного чая.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи не верил собственным глазам. Сколько времени не было ни единой весточки! Сейчас же Лань Сичэнь появился буквально из воздуха, и не где-нибудь, а у священного озера! Бесстрастное лицо осветилось радостью:</p><p>– Брат. </p><p>– Ванцзи. Сколько лет, сколько зим! – тепло приветствовал его Лань Сичэнь.</p><p>Только сейчас Лань Ванцзи вспомнил об этикете и склонился в поклоне перед Главой Ордена Гусу Лань.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь шагнул ближе:</p><p>– Ещё издали я услышал мелодию «Расспроса» и по её звукам сразу понял, что это играешь ты.</p><p>Он внимательно вгляделся в младшего брата, а после перевёл взгляд на водные потоки:</p><p>– Вот только, насколько я понял из ответа духа Голубого озера, о молодом господине Вэе всё ещё нет вестей.</p><p>– Вообще-то это странно, – влез в разговор адепт Гусу Лань, принимая из рук Лань Ванцзи гуцинь, – уже прошло три месяца, мы вышли даже на след молодого господина Цзян, но о молодом господине Вэй до сих пор нет никаких вестей.</p><p>Лицо Лань Ванцзи вновь утратило признаки эмоций, а Лань Сичэнь нахмурил брови, пока адепт продолжал предполагать:</p><p>– Даже если он попал в лапы Ордена Цишань Вэнь, так или иначе должны быть хоть какие-то вести.</p><p>В этот момент серебряный колокольчик Ордена Цзян чуть качнулся на своём ложе – дух Голубого озера покинул его, стена воды неслышно опала.</p><p>– Второй молодой господин Лань по дороге спрашивал всех живых, затем начал расспрашивать мёртвых и всё ещё не узнал ни единой весточки! – видимо, возмущение поведением живого или мёртвого Вэй Усяня вконец расстроило адепта Облачных Глубин. В импровизированном отчёте Главе ордена он изливал собственную досаду. – Неужели человек мог вот так просто раствориться в воздухе?</p><p>Лань Ванцзи не обратил на его недовольство никакого внимания. Серебряный колокольчик вновь спрятался у сердца заклинателя.</p><p>– Неважно, от живого или мёртвого, от него должен остаться след, – Лань Ванцзи смежил веки и медленно выдохнул. – Рано или поздно я его найду.</p><p>Широким взмахом рукава он развеял магию «Расспроса» и низко поклонился водной глади озера.</p><p>– Уровень молодого господина Вэй очень высок, и сам он довольно умён. А хорошему человеку и небо помогает, – согласился Лань Сичэнь. – Ванцзи, тебе не нужно так сильно волноваться.</p><p>Взгляд Лань Ванцзи наполнился печалью. Он понимал, что брат прав, но никак не мог изгнать из сердца беспокойство:</p><p>– Вэй Юнру чувствует, что он жив. Я верю.</p><p>– Юнру? – Лань Сичэнь заметно оживился. С него словно упал покров «Главы ордена заклинателей». – Она в Облачных Глубинах?</p><p>– Да, – кивнул Лань Ванцзи. – Уже три месяца.</p><p>– Замечательно! – счастливо улыбнулся. Лань Сичэнь стремительно развернулся в обратную сторону и, кажется, готов был в любую минуту сорваться вниз по ступеням.</p><p>– Брат, – Лань Ванцзи привлёк к себе его внимание, – Вэй Юнру очень слаба.</p><p>Радость спала с лица Лань Сичэня, взгляд стал напряжённым:</p><p>– Она ранена?</p><p>Беспокойство брата о Юнру было понятно, точно также Лань Ванцзи себя чувствовал, когда в пещере на горе Муси пытался вылечить Вэй Усяня. Однако сейчас ситуация складывалась ещё хуже. Раны Вэй Юнру имели не физическое воплощение, они были ...</p><p>– Вэй Ину больно, – три слова, но каждое встало комом в горле Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь застывшим взглядом впился в печальное лицо брата. Зрачки заполнили чайного цвета радужку глаз. Страшная догадка сдавила дыхание.</p><p>– Юнру разделила его боль? – почему-то шёпотом спросил Лань Сичэнь.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи смог только кивнуть.</p><p>Чужую боль, физическую или духовную, можно обратить на себя только в случае истинного единения душ или близкого родства людей. Для близнецов же, рождённых под одной звездой, чувствовать друг друга было естественно. Однако близнецы Вэй оба являлись заклинателями. Их духовная общность была намного сильнее любой другой связи – словно все эмоции и ощущения сливались в одну чашу, из которой пили оба. Но если радость и счастье питали живительной силой, то грусть и отчаяние высасывали, истощали организм.</p><p>Перенять же физическую боль можно было в том случае, когда желание помочь пересиливало стремление жить. Юнру не могла просто забрать боль брата, она должна была заплатить за это собственной энергией, а, когда та закончится, — жизнью.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь похолодел: чтобы спасти Вэй Усяня, Юнру решила пожертвовать собой!</p><p>– Насколько всё плохо? – голос прозвучал излишне резко, но сейчас Лань Сичэня это меньше всего заботило. – Печать Связывания Души пробовали? Нельзя позволить душе Юнру покинуть тело!</p><p>Он решительно зашагал в сторону каменной лестницы, когда его остановил Лань Ванцзи:</p><p>– Печать не помогла. Души слишком крепко связаны. Но она откликнулась на потоки светлой энергии.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь поражённо замер и резко обернулся к брату:</p><p>– Как долго ты питал её?</p><p>Смешивать духовные силы в больших количествах было крайне опасно. Могло произойти всё, что угодно. Самым вероятным из последствий являлось полное уничтожение тела принимающего. Если потоки энергии имели разную направленность или хотя бы немного отличались по структуре, Золотое Ядро заклинателя и переплетения меридианов могли просто взорваться.</p><p>– Полтора месяца, – ответил Лань Ванцзи. – Сейчас Вэй Юнру стабильна и идёт на поправку.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь несколько мгновений пристально вглядывался в лицо брата, а после облегчённо прикрыл глаза:</p><p>– Хорошо.</p><p>Он несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, приводя сознание в порядок. Железное кольцо, появившееся вместе с известием о болезни Юнру, наконец, отпустило сердце.</p><p>– Духовные узы близнецов – сильнейшая связь в мире живых и мёртвых. Разорвать её ничто не в силах. Если Юнру поправилась, есть ли какие-то сведения о молодом господине Вэй?</p><p>Лань Ванцзи отрицательно качнул головой:</p><p>– Нет. Но Вэй Юнру говорит, что Вэй Ин чувствуется странно: слабым и, одновременно, очень сильным.</p><p>Жизнь девушки была вне опасности, потому настроение Лань Сичэня вновь улучшилось. И хотя беспокойство всё ещё плескалось в его глазах, привычная мягкая улыбка вернулась. Он подошёл к брату и опустил ладонь на его плечо:</p><p>– Насколько я помню, молодой господин Вэй всегда был наполнен энергией. Уверен, с ним всё хорошо. Верь чувствам Юнру, Ванцзи. Скоро вы увидитесь.</p><p>– Мгм.</p><p>Поддержка брата, его слова и внутренняя убеждённость зажгли огонёк предвкушения в ясных, словно хрустальных, глазах Лань Ванцзи. Его настроение не укрылось от Лань Сичэня. Тот радовался каждой эмоции и тем более чувству в обычно отстранённом брате.</p><p>– Ты зайдёшь к Вэй Юнру? – внезапно спросил Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>Безумное желание сделать это прямо сейчас отразилось в чертах Лань Сичэня, однако тут же сменилось тихим смирением.</p><p>– С большим удовольствием, но немного позднее. Если мы сейчас увидимся, боюсь, я заброшу все свои исключительно важные дела, – лёгкий смешок сорвался с его губ. – Ты же присмотришь за Юнру до тех пор?</p><p>– Мгм, – ответ прозвучал так, словно Лань Сичэню не было нужды даже просить о подобном.</p><p>– Спасибо.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь на мгновение стиснул плечо брата и отступил назад, возвращаясь в образ Главы Ордена Гусу Лань.</p><p>– Месяц назад до меня дошли известия, что вы с дядей всё время посвящаете организации карательного союза против клана Вэнь, – Лань Сичэнь шагнул ближе к воде Голубого озера, полной грудью вдохнул ночной воздух. – Как сейчас обстоят дела?</p><p>– Большинство кланов заклинателей всё ещё в сомнениях, – ответил Лань Ванцзи, тоже вернувшийся к привычному отстранённому облику. – Их решения пока неясны.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь невесело хмыкнул:</p><p>– Сомнения абсолютно нормальны. Мощь Ордена Цишань Вэнь сияет, словно солнце в зените. Даже Орден Юньмэн Цзян был уничтожен всего за одну ночь, – он сделал выразительную паузу. – Не у всех кланов есть мужество, чтобы рисковать.</p><p>Из чувства самосохранения многие заклинатели предпочли либо перейти под покровительство Ордена Цишань Вэнь, либо уйти с насиженных мест, подальше от опасного противостояния. Нельзя было их за это осуждать.</p><p>Луна ярко сияла в чернильно-тёмном небе. Словно россыпь драгоценных камней, её свету вторило бесконечное множество звёзд. Водопад и Голубое озеро мягко глушили любые переживания, заменяя их спокойной уверенностью.</p><p>– Но всё же, каким бы палящим ни было солнце, рано или поздно наступит закат, – пропитанный окружающим пейзажем, Лань Сичэнь звучал убедительно. – В своём путешествии мне посчастливилось повстречать разных людей и услышать множество мнений. Думаю, сейчас самое время собрать Совет кланов заклинателей.   </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Медлить они не стали. Неделю спустя в резиденции клана Лань стало многолюдно.</p><p>Широкой огласке это Собрание не предавалось, потому делегации от кланов заклинателей явились в Орден Гусу Лань малым составом. Тем не менее участников хватало. Мантии заклинателей всех цветов радуги пестрели среди выдержанных пейзажей Облачных Глубин.</p><p>Картины разорённой резиденции великого ордена заклинателей не вселяли уверенность в сомневающиеся головы, однако стойкость Облачных Глубин вызывала уважение. Несмотря на все невзгоды, Орден Гусу Лань не собирался сдаваться, более того, пытался поднять волну восстания против гегемонии Безночного города.</p><p>Лань Цижэнь стоял в центре площади. За его спиной возвышались колонны Храма Предков клана Лань.</p><p>На небольшом возвышении справа разместились делегации из Цинхэ под предводительством Не Минцзюэ и Ланьлина во главе с Цзинь Гуаншанем. За столом адептов Облачных Глубин в благопристойной позе восседал Лань Ванцзи, за его спиной скромно потупив в землю взор, сидела Вэй Юнру. Лицо девушки раскрасила болезненная бледность, но выглядела она уже вполне бодро.</p><p>С левой стороны площади расположились менее именитые кланы, однако им было оказано не меньше уважения, чем представителям великих орденов.</p><p>Присутствие на Собрании кланов воспитанницы Пристани Лотоса нервировало многих. Вэнь Чао искал отпрысков клана Цзян, даже обещал щедрую награду за их поимку. Поисковые отряды Цишань Вэнь прочесали половину Китая, заклинатели сбились с ног. Многие поверили, что юное поколение клана Цзян безвестно сгинуло, но вот поглядите-ка, Вэй Юнру, воспитанница Цзян Фэнмяня, преспокойно появилась в обществе Второго молодого господина клана Лань и даже не видела поводов прятаться. Одни заклинатели поражались смелости девушки и сочувствовали её беде, другие негодовали на её наглость, третьи опасались, как бы их самих не передали в темницы Безночного города за якобы сообщнические помыслы.</p><p>Вэй Юнру при видимом спокойствии сидела как на иголках. С самого начала собрания она поймала на себе с десяток недовольных взглядов, после чего решила вовсе не смотреть по сторонам. Пусть другие не понимали, ей непременно надо было услышать о решении Совета кланов лично. А ещё, после завершения официальной части, она планировала опросить как можно больше заклинателей о судьбе Вэй Усяня и Цзян Чэна. Вполне возможно, кто-то из них видел парней или хотя бы что-то знал.</p><p>Уже прошло почти два месяца с тех пор, как она пришла в сознание, однако брата она практически не чувствовала. Подсознание подсказывало, что Вэй Усянь жив и даже вполне оправился, но точной информации о том не было. Неведение – это пытка.</p><p>– Уважаемые господа, – ровный звучный голос именитого учителя Лань Цижэня разлился поверх голов заклинателей, – Орден Цишань Вэнь уже довёл нас до такого состояния, а вы всё ещё собираетесь созерцать огонь с другого берега?</p><p>Он спрашивал всех присутствующих и даже не пытался скрыть недовольные интонации голоса:</p><p>– Если вы будете держаться в стороне от этого огня, в итоге он перекинется и на ваши головы.</p><p>«Неужели страх перед Вэнь Жоханем сильнее гордости? – Вэй Юнру осторожно посмотрела в ряды заклинателей. – Они боятся за себя и свои семьи, это очевидно. Но ведь Учитель Лань прав!»</p><p>Среди общего множества выделялся один.</p><p>Не Минцзюэ.</p><p>Суровый, властный, напористый, он имел репутацию крайне несдержанного и категоричного человека. Одно его присутствие вызывало трепет у многих заклинателей. Сейчас Глава Ордена Цинхэ Не пребывал в состоянии воинственного возбуждения и грозным взглядом обводил присутствующих.</p><p> Цзинь Гуаншань, напротив, выглядел несколько раздосадованным и озадаченным. Драгоценный веер в его руках безвольно замер, а взгляд гулял где угодно, но только мимо Лань Цижэня и Не Минцзюэ.</p><p>– Учитель Лань, раз уж мы здесь, – осторожно начал Глава Ордена Ланьлин Цзинь, – значит, искренне хотим обсудить эту проблему. Но только…</p><p>Он замолк в нерешительности, не зная, как сформулировать свою мысль.</p><p>– Какие предложения у Главы Ордена Цзинь? – подтолкнул Лань Цижэнь.</p><p>На Цзинь Гуаншаня уставилась сотня глаз. Под таким вниманием Глава Башни Кои моментально преобразился – развеялась несобранность, взгляд стал резче, а на губах заиграла приятная улыбка:</p><p>– О, это даже не предложение, просто я считаю, что если мы сейчас так безрассудно выступим против клана Вэнь, это будет совершенно неправильно.</p><p>– Да! – тут же раздалось несколько голосов из правой части площади.</p><p>– Сейчас у нас всё ещё есть свобода действий, чтобы уладить конфликт, – воодушевлённый поддержкой, Цзинь Гуаншань заговорил бодрее, – а если мы по-настоящему заденем Вэнь Жоханя, боюсь, что у нас не останется пути к отступлению.</p><p>«Глава Ордена Цзинь, вы-то чего боитесь? – удивилась Юнру, – в Вашем распоряжении богатства ордена и армия умелых заклинателей. Зачем сейчас отступать? Ведь вы же не останетесь в одиночестве! Участь Пристани Лотоса не грозит вам!»</p><p>Лань Цижэнь помедлил с ответом. Он тяжелым взглядом смерил Главу клана Цзинь и спросил:</p><p>– И где ваша свобода? И где ваш путь к отступлению? Выдать Безночному городу заклинания и артефакты, а затем доживать свои дни в Надзирательных пунктах Цишань Вэнь?</p><p>– Откуда вы?.. – поражённо замер Цзинь Гуаншань.</p><p>Пару дней назад, сразу после получения извещения о проведении Собрания кланов в Облачных Глубинах по вопросу создания карательного союза, в Башню Кои явился посланник с приказом Главы Верховного ордена. Вэнь Жохань писал о том, что в резиденции клана Цзинь планируется установить Надзирательный пункт Ордена Цишань Вэнь. Главе Ордена Ланьлин Цзинь предписывалось в течение пяти дней явиться с ключами от Башни Кои и артефактами высшего уровня на встречу с Верховным заклинателем, иначе то, что случилось в Пристани Лотоса, повторился в Ланьлине.</p><p>Цзинь Гуаншаню не хотелось участвовать в воинственных затеях Ордена Гусу Лань, однако подчиняться Безночному городу хотелось ещё меньше. Скрепя сердце, он дал согласие приехать на сегодняшнее Собрание кланов, однако никак не ожидал, что здесь его ткнут носом в ультиматум, поставленный Вэнь Жоханем.</p><p>– Простите за мою прямоту, – подал голос Не Минцзюэ, – но если мы сдадим оружие, то в глазах Вэнь Жоханя станем просто скотом на заклание!</p><p>Его слова действительно прозвучали излишне резко и непреклонно. Ничего удивительного, что в рядах заклинателей на них откликнулись возмущёнными возгласами:</p><p>– Ты!..</p><p>– Как можешь?..</p><p>Смелость Главы Ордена Цинхэ Не нравилась Юнру всё больше и больше. Он имел того типа личность, что была способна одним желанием сворачивать с пути горы и иссушать моря.</p><p>– Давайте не будем выходить из себя, – осторожно проговорил Цзинь Гуаншань, вся спесь мигом слетела с него, но статус Главы одного из богатейших орденов заклинателей ещё всё имел немалый вес. – Моё предложение состоит в том, чтобы пока не пороть горячку.</p><p>Он сложил веер и улыбнулся в недовольное лицо Не Минцзюэ:</p><p>– Подумайте, уровень Цинхэн Цзюня, отца нынешнего Главы клана Лань и Ханьгуан Цзюня, был так высок, а по уровню военной мощи Орден Гусу Лань был одним из лучших среди нас. И что в итоге?</p><p>Цзинь Гуаншань выразительно взмахнул веером, призывая общество заклинателей обратить внимание на разруху Облачных Глубин.</p><p>«Не стоит убеждать одних людей, приводя в пример беды других, Глава Ордена Цзинь», – Юнру расстроенно вздохнула и с сочувствием посмотрела на идеально прямую спину Лань Ванцзи.</p><p> – Премного благодарен Главе Ордена Цзинь за высокую оценку военной мощи Ордена Гусу Лань, – Лань Сичэнь вступил на камни площади Храма Предков. Летящие белые одежды и лобная лента подчёркивали стать Первого нефрита клана Лань. – Вот только Сичэнь считает, что отсутствие военной мощи вовсе не должно быть предлогом для трусливого отступления перед лицом врага.</p><p>Лань Цижэнь резко обернулся на голос. Лицо его осветилось радостью.</p><p>«Сичэнь! – поражённо охнула Юнру. – Он вернулся!» Девушке стоило больших усилий спокойно усидеть на месте. Помня обстоятельства его исчезновения, Юнру оставалось только молиться, чтобы с Лань Сичэнем ничего не случилось.</p><p>– Согласно Вашим рассуждением, Глава Ордена Цзинь, Орден Ланьлин Цзинь от мала до велика согласился сдаться, не сопротивляясь, – Лань Сичэнь вошёл в центр площади и замер рядом с дядей.</p><p>– А… ну… – Цзинь Гуаншань не нашёлся с ответом.</p><p>– Дядя. Уважаемые Главы орденов, – Лань Сичэнь склонился в приветствии.</p><p>– Сичэнь, – Лань Цижэнь едва удержался от того, чтобы обнять племянника. – Я уже давно получил весть о том, что ты возвращаешься. Но почему ты так сильно задержался?</p><p>– Я свернул с пути, чтобы кое-что уладить, – откликнулся Лань Сичэнь, – и потому припозднился. Простите, что заставил волноваться.</p><p>– Хорошо, что ты вернулся, – Лань Цижэнь коснулся рукой плеча молодого мужчины. Пусть на людях иначе как скромно и сдержанно нельзя было проявлять свои эмоции, Лань Цижэнь позволил себе эту малость. Разлука была слишком долгой. – Очень хорошо. За эти месяцы тебе пришлось нелегко.</p><p>Забота дяди, смягчила черты лица Лань Сичэня, сделав его ещё более привлекательным:</p><p>– Это дяде и Ванцзи пришлось нелегко за те месяцы, что меня не было здесь.</p><p>– Брат, – Лань Ванцзи склонился в приветствии.</p><p>– Я вернулся! – радостно улыбнулся Лань Сичэнь и мгновенно осёкся, разглядев девушку за его спиной. Отблеск ослепительного счастья лишь на мгновение мелькнул в его чертах лица, чтобы тут же скрыться за маской Главы Ордена Гусу Лань.</p><p>– Молодой господин Лань, – обратились к нему, – вы так легко говорите об этом, но посмотрите на Орден Юньмэн Цзян.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь краем глаза увидел, как вздрогнула Юнру.</p><p>Из рядов заклинателей продолжили:</p><p>– Они безрассудно взбунтовались и что с ними стало?</p><p>– Так значит, только потому, что нет гарантии победы, вы все согласны стать собаками у трона Ордена Цишань Вэнь? – высокая фигура, с ног до головы закутанная в тёмный плащ, вышла в центр. Этот человек появился вместе с Лань Сичэнем, но до сих пор не подавал голоса.</p><p>Беспокойный шепот пронёсся по рядам заклинателей:</p><p>– Кто это?</p><p>Человек не стал томить ожиданием Собрание кланов. Он сдёрнул с себя длинный плащ, явив пурпурные одежды, серебряный колокольчик с длинной кисточкой, молодое целеустремлённое лицо и пылающие жаждой мести фиалковые глаза.</p><p>– Цзян Чэн! – выдохнула Юнру и вскочила на ноги.</p><p>Сейчас ей было глубоко безразлично, что подумают о них другие. Её названый брат, её возлюбленный был жив и здоров! Девушка лёгкой тенью метнулась к нему.</p><p>Глаза молодого мужчины вспыхнули радостью узнавания:</p><p>– Вэй Аи!</p><p>Цзян Чэн шагнул навстречу и даже раскрыл девушке объятья, когда раздался раздражённый голос:</p><p>– Юнец из клана Цзян!</p><p>Молодые люди замерли, так и не коснувшись друг друга.</p><p>– Конечно, тебе легко это говорить! Орден Юньмэн Цзян уже истреблён, – речь заклинателя буквально сочилась желчью и пренебрежением. Он сделал уверенный акцент трагедии семьи Цзян, а продолжил ещё более вызывающе, – а мы всё ещё несём ответственность за жизни наших кланов!</p><p>Разрушенное поместье, тысяча трупов адептов Пристани Лотоса, истерзанное тело отца и колокольчик матери – яркие образы в одно мгновение пронеслись перед глазами Цзян Чэна. Невольно он отступил на шаг дальше от Юнру.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь тихонько вздохнул где-то за его плечом. «Не надо мне твоего сочувствия!» – мысленно взъярился Цзян Чэн и дерзко вскинул подбородок.</p><p>– Вэй Аи, рад, что с тобой всё хорошо, – его приветствие, сдобренное по-домашнему ворчливыми нотками, получилось достаточно тёплым, но каким-то отстранённым. Цзян Чэн действительно испытал облегчение при виде Юнру, но вместе с тем пришло понимание, что за прошедшие месяцы он практически не вспоминал о ней. Судьба Цзян Яньли, ордена, обустройство тренировочного лагеря, поиски выживших адептов и Вэй Усяня до отказа заполнили его мысли. Ускользнувшая из Пристани Лотоса перед самой осадой Юнру в его понимании была в безопасности.</p><p>Сейчас перед ним стояла осунувшаяся и сильно похудевшая названая сестра, однако она сумела добраться до Облачных Глубин, а значит, была под защитой.</p><p>Цзян Чэн на мгновение коснулся руки девушки и отступил.</p><p>«Как с сестрой», – мысль пронзила влюблённое сердце Юнру. Счастье, что всего несколько мгновений назад переполняло её, смыло искрящейся аметистовыми молниями волной. С большим трудом удалось проглотить ком в горле:</p><p>– Цзян Чэн, ты жив! Я переживала. Прости, что не смогла дождаться…</p><p>Сказать о том, что ей просто не оставили выбора, Юнру не смогла, как не сумела скрыть из голоса нотки горечи.</p><p> – Ты… отлично выглядишь, – выдавила из себя улыбку.</p><p>Как бы ей хотелось сейчас обвить его шею руками, прижаться к груди, услышать биение сердца, почувствовать, проверить всё ли с ним в порядке! Она всё стерпит, выслушает и повинится, честно ответит за все грехи, что они с братом совершили. Только бы Цзян Чэн принял её, только бы позволил быть рядом!</p><p>Однако Пристань Лотоса пала по их с Вэй Усянем вине, дядя Цзян, Мадам Юй и адепты заплатили за их ошибки собственной кровью.</p><p>Юнру почти физически чувствовала высокую стену, внезапно возникшую между ними. Сколько бы времени не прошло, Цзян Чэн не простит её, как не простит себя она сама.</p><p>Цзян Чэн кивнул девушке, будто услышал её мысли, и развернулся к Собранию кланов. В сердце Юнру стало темно, словно одним выдохом потушили все свечи.</p><p>– Это верно, – взгляд азартно блеснул, Цзян Чэн ответил раздражённому заклинателю. – Всё-таки наши стремления разнятся. Возможно, Глава Ордена Яо считает, что если его отцы и братья станут рабами, а жёны и дочери – наложницами, станут работать, не покладая рук, и терпеть унижения, но при этом будут живы, то всё это НЕ ТАК УЖ И СТРАШНО!!</p><p>Последнюю фразу он выкрикнул в лицо заклинателю: как посмел тот в столь язвительной манере говорить о смерти его родителей?!</p><p>– Ты… – задохнулся Глава Ордена Яо. От возмущения он даже вскочил на ноги. – Цзян Чэн! Знай меру в своих желаниях! – мужчина обвиняюще указал на него. – Ты рассуждаешь так уверенно, что, хочешь нас за собой потащить, чтобы мы помогли тебе отомстить за клан?</p><p>– ДА! – воскликнул Цзян Чэн. – Я хочу отомстить! Наказать всех виновных!</p><p>Щеки Юнру стали белее снега, взгляд упал в пол, но осанка оставалась прямой и предельно напряжённой.</p><p>– Я хочу расправиться с псами из клана Вэнь, и ради этого я пойду на всё! – привлекательные черты лица Цзян Чэна заострились – истинный дух возмездия, жаждущий крови. – Вы не смеете убить Вэнь Жоханя! Боитесь его! Хотите только спрятать голову в свой панцирь и молить о пощаде!</p><p>Цзян Чэн распалялся всё больше, обличал трусость всё увереннее и не собирался останавливаться, однако осёкся, когда рядом прозвучал мягкий голос Лань Сичэня:</p><p>– Юнру, с вами всё хорошо? Вы выглядите уставшей.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь обеспокоенно оглядел тонкую фигуру с головы до ног и удручённо выдохнул.</p><p>– Сичэнь, со мной всё хорошо. Не стоит беспокоиться, – Юнру ответила благодарным взглядом.</p><p>Мужчина ласково и нежно улыбнулся:</p><p>– Простите меня, Юнру, вы перенесли тяжёлую болезнь, однако моё существо полнится счастьем, ведь я вижу вас после столь долгой разлуки.</p><p>Девушка удивлённо захлопала ресницами, обнаружив, что на мгновение ослепла от этой улыбки, а Лань Сичэнь всё глядел на неё проникновенно:</p><p>– Юнру, наша запланированная встреча в Юньмэне не состоялась, но судьба поистине благосклонна ко мне, – он сделал выразительную паузу и скользнул взглядом по белоснежной мантии девушки, украшенной плывущими облаками по подолу. Даже без лобной ленты Юнру выглядела божественно.</p><p>Кровь, несколько минут назад покинувшая её лицо, вскипела на щеках румянцем. Она не имела права носить мантию Ордена Гусу Лань, однако в ней чувствовала себя удивительно комфортно.</p><p>– Вам не за что извиняться, Сичэнь. Наоборот, я явилась к вам домой незванной, но меня встретили как дорогого гостя, – вести беседы с Первым нефритом клана Лань всегда было легко. Каждое его слово действовало как живительный бальзам. Мгновение, и ты уже отвечаешь искренней улыбкой на его теплоту.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь судорожно вздохнул и склонился к руке девушки. Он легко коснулся губами пальцев, а после, словно в забытьи, развернул ладонь и оставил поцелуй в самом центре. Едва слышно он прошептал:</p><p>– Не улыбайся так больше никому. Юнру…</p><p>Его горячее дыхание согревало прохладную кожу.</p><p>Тонкие пальцы Юнру коснулись подбородка мужчины.</p><p>Наваждение не исчезло, даже когда Лань Сичэнь выпрямился и потянулся к её волосам – заправить за ухо непослушный локон:</p><p>– …моя Юнру, я так хотел увидеть тебя.</p><p>Из омута топазовых глаз Юнру выдернул возбуждённый шепот за спиной. Заклинатели оживлённо и совершенно беззастенчиво обсуждали их. Она поймала его ладонь у самого лица.</p><p>– Сичэнь… – мягко улыбнулась Юнру, чуть крепче сжала в пальцах его руку и склонила голову к плечу. Смущение не давало щекам остыть, но в стальных глазах плясали смешинки.</p><p>Закончить мысль она не успела – Не Минцзюэ довольно, но несколько нетерпеливо хмыкнул:</p><p>– Сичэнь, любовные дела можно решить и после битвы!</p><p>По рядам заклинателей прокатился заряд хохота. Юнру вспыхнула до кончиков волос, а Лань Сичэнь широко улыбнулся:</p><p>– Минзюэ-сюн, конечно же, прав, однако оторваться от того, что дорого сердцу, практически невозможно.</p><p>Он мягко стиснул в ладони тонкие пальцы девушки и развернулся к заклинателям.</p><p>– Молодым господином Цзян управляют эмоции, что понятно и естественно в сложившейся ситуации. Однако и правоту его отрицать нельзя. Вэнь Жохань очень недоверчив, а его настроение переменчиво. Вы все прекрасно осведомлены об этом.</p><p>Атмосфера общей лёгкости и веселья снова изменилась. В Собрание кланов вернулось напряжение. Пусть оно было не столь тягостным, как ещё совсем недавно, но каждый присутствующий внимательно слушал речь Лань Сичэня и делал собственные выводы.</p><p>Юнру осторожно оглянулась. Сомнения, решимость, стойкость, скептицизм – все оттенки эмоций читались на лицах заклинателей. Не попадалось ей на глаза только равнодушия.</p><p>Внезапно взгляд девушки порезался об острый край фиалкового лезвия. Цзян Чэн пристально смотрел на неё. Жестокий, исполненный злобы взгляд будто ударил. Юнру вздрогнула, тело прошило мелкой дрожью. Нега, которая в присутствие Лань Сичэня наполняла её, вмиг испарилась. В сердце вновь оголилась рана.</p><p>Внимание Первого нефрита клана Лань было для Юнру лаской, придавало сил, но, одновременно, делало слабой. В мире заклинателей идёт война, противоборствующие стороны готовы проливать кровь. В таких условиях позволять себе слабость – непозволительная роскошь.</p><p>Юнру же не считала себя сильной, но и трусливой не была. Себя не переделаешь. Этот колкий, холодный, пропитанный угрозой, но направленный прямо на неё взгляд был для неё дороже любых сокровищ мира.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь выдержал недолгую паузу и продолжил:</p><p>– Сегодня Вэнь Жохань согласен пойти на уступки, но боюсь, что завтра брызги крови окропят и двери ваших домов.</p><p>Пока заклинатели растерянно переглядывались, Не Минцзюэ решительно опустил кулак на стол:</p><p>– Отлично сказано!</p><p>Все взгляды устремились к Главе Ордена Цинхэ Не.</p><p>– Ну а я скажу вот что, неважно, будете ли вы все сражаться или нет, а голову Вэнь Жоханя снимет моя Бася!</p><p>– Минцзюэ-сюн, твоя смелость задевает облака, – Лань Сичэнь сложил ладони в приветствии заклинателей, – а отвага поведёт за собой всех нас. Орден Гусу Лань считает своим долгом последовать за тобой.</p><p>Сейчас вслед за Главой Ордена Лань должны были раздаться воодушевлённые заявления Глав кланов заклинателей о желании участвовать в карательном союзе против Ордена Цишань Вэнь. Но Совет замер в напряжённом молчании.</p><p>Лань Цижэнь наградил заклинателей тяжёлым взглядом, остановил внимание на Цзинь Гуаншане, неодобрительно хмыкнул:</p><p>– Чтобы сражаться, нужно поднять знамёна по всей Поднебесной. Среди орденов заклинателей всегда царила справедливость, а сейчас все стоят и смотрят на огонь со своего берега, но на полпути остановиться будет нельзя. Ведь каким бы ни был исход, нас всех ждёт одинаковая участь.</p><p>– Но ведь… – Цзинь Гуаншаня не отпускали сомнения. – Как мы будем противостоять Вэнь Жоханю только силами наших кланов?</p><p>– Мощь Ордена Цишань Вэнь велика, но настроения их вассалов изменчивы, – ответил Лань Сичэнь. – Мы пошатнём их власть изнутри. Нам нужно постараться перетянуть на свою сторону тех, кого заставили покориться силой.</p><p>Глава Ордена Лань звучал убедительно, но недостаточно для Цзинь Гуаншаня. Словно выискивая слабые места в намерениях Ордена Гусу Лань, он вкрадчиво спросил:</p><p>– Но какой же клан заклинателей сможет прорвать защиту Безночного города? Кто возьмёт на себя такой риск?</p><p>Лань Сичэнь внимательно выслушал, мягко улыбнулся и взмахнул широким рукавом мантии, приглашая Собрание кланов обратить внимание на площадь за своей спиной.</p><p>Многотысячная армия заклинателей выступила вперед.</p><p>– Кто все эти люди?.. – поразился Глава Ордена Яо.</p><p>Из первых рядов послышался решительный голос. Заклинатель сделал несколько шагов вперёд:</p><p>– Оуян Синь из Балина. Орден Цишань Вэнь уничтожил наш храм и вырезал мою семью. На моё счастье, Второй молодой господин Лань спас меня, и я привёл за собой сотню выживших заклинателей нашего клана, чтобы присоединиться к армии!</p><p>– Ван Цзинь из Жунань. Орден Цишань Вэнь казнил всех моих родных, обесчестил мою сестру, поэтому я пришёл по зову молодого господина Лань. Клянусь, я не успокоюсь, пока не разгромлю Цишань!</p><p>– Фу Хуань из Хэдун. Меня также спас Второй молодой господин Лань, я пришёл с двумя сотнями людей из моего клана. Готов выполнять приказания!</p><p>– Сяо Гуань из Суньшань!</p><p>– Танси Ян из Цзай Хань!</p><p>– Ли Тун из Учжоу!</p><p>– У Е из Шанцю!</p><p>– Уважаемые господа, – лучезарно улыбнулся Лань Сичэнь, – у вас есть какие-то возражения?</p><p> Собрание кланов изумлёнными возгласами приветствовало каждое имя из толпы заклинателей.</p><p>– Прекрасно! – Не Минцзюэ спустился с помоста и встал перед своей будущей армией. – По преданию в эпоху Пяти Императоров на небо взошло десять солнц. Высохли горные реки, жизнь людей оказалась в опасности. Бесчинства и жестокость Ордена Цишань Вэнь не уступают бедствию, которое принесли десять солнц. Но в древности был герой, великий лучник И. Он застрелил девять солнц, тем самым спас всё живое в мире. Сегодня все здесь присутствующие СТАНУТ СТРЕЛКАМИ И! А битва против клана Вэнь ВОЙДЁТ В ИСТОРИЮ ПОД НАЗВАНИЕМ АННИГИЛЯЦИЯ СОЛНЦА!</p><p>Ответом стал оглушительный боевой клич сотен голосов.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Собрание кланов завершилось час назад. Сейчас Лань Цижэнь, Не Минцзюэ и Цзинь Гуаншань обсуждали с Главами кланов общие стратагемы предстоящего похода, а остальные заклинатели разбились на группы и прогуливались по Облачным Глубинам – впервые все двери резиденции Ордена Гусу Лань были открыты.</p><p>После собрания Юнру прямиком отправилась в отведённые ей комнаты собирать вещи. Она не знала, позволит ли ей Цзян Чэн присоединиться к лагерю Ордена Юньмэн Цзян, но оставаться в стороне, когда вершится судьба мира заклинателей, не собиралась.</p><p>Здесь её поймал Лань Сичэнь.</p><p>– Юнру, послушайтесь меня, прошу, – он искренне переживал за девушку, – вы только что перенесли тяжёлую болезнь и всё ещё сильно ослаблены. Вам лучше быть подальше от войны. Я не хочу, чтобы вашей жизни что-то угрожало.</p><p>– Сичэнь…</p><p>Юнру перебили – Цзян Чэн широкими шагами пересёк лужайку перед цзинши в ученическом секторе:</p><p>– Глава Ордена Лань, будьте спокойны, я смогу её защитить. Вэй Аи – часть Ордена Юньмэн Цзян. Она останется со мной, если сама того пожелает, конечно же.</p><p>Юнру удивлённо вскинулась, но сердце сладко пропело: «А-Чэн зовёт меня с собой!». Захотелось радостно прокричать «Да, забери меня!», но тревожные настроения Лань Сичэня несколько остужали восторги.</p><p>– Глава Ордена Цзян, позвольте мне воспользоваться статусом старшего, – за светлой улыбкой Лань Сичэня угадывалась решимость добиться своего, – Облачные Глубины всё же безопаснее любого другого места. Ванцзи лично проследил за восстановлением защитного барьера.</p><p>Отрицать очевидные факты не мог даже Цзян Чэн, однако для Лань Сичэня было важно, чтобы девушка осталась по собственной воле.</p><p>– Юнру, может, останетесь с нами? – ласковый взгляд и мягкое касание предназначались только ей. – Здесь пригодится ваша помощь.</p><p>Цзян Чэн язвительно хмыкнул:</p><p>– Да, конечно, помощь опытного целителя нигде лишней не будет.</p><p>– Не стоит так горячиться, молодой мастер Цзян, – Лань Сичэнь попытался аккуратно осадить вспыльчивого мужчину.</p><p>Цзян Чэн в ответ только фыркнул и встряхнул головой, откидывая чёлку со лба.</p><p> «Они что, делят меня как последний кусок пирога?» – Юнру не верила собственным глазам. Насупленный и чуть обиженный Цзян Чэн и убедительный, но без надобности настойчивый Лань Сичэнь обменивались острыми взглядами. Отчего-то стало смешно. </p><p>– Чего это ты веселишься? – пробурчал Цзян Чэн, заметив озорной блеск в глазах девушки и улыбку до ушей.</p><p>– Не ворчи, Цзян Чэн. Я просто счастлива, что с вами обоими всё хорошо! – Юнру не удержала смешок, а, получив ещё один хмурый взгляд фиалковых глаз, рассмеялась в голос.</p><p>Как же давно она не смеялась! Лёгкость охватила всё существо и унесла высоко в небо. Отсюда умиротворённый пейзаж Облачных Глубин казался наполненным нестерпимо яркими красками, а двое молодых мужчин, поражённо уставившихся на неё, великолепием затмевали солнце.</p><p>– Сичэнь, – Юнру, наконец, вернулась из грёз в реальность, – практически каждый адепт Ордена Гусу Лань обладает знаниями лекаря.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но девушка успела прежде:</p><p>– Кроме того, вы сами лучший целитель, чем я могла бы когда-либо стать. Пожалуйста, не спорьте, вы знаете, что это так, – Юнру потянулась рукой к его губам, когда Лань Сичэнь вновь попытался что-то сказать. Это получилось неосознанно, но выглядело так, словно ладонь девушки соскучилась по поцелуям.</p><p>– В то же время лагерь Ордена Юньмэн Цзян не может похвастаться медицинским персоналом, – в шаге от касания Юнру успела остановиться и поспешно убрала руку, смутившись. – Да и Цзян Чэн прав – я принадлежу Ордену Юньмэн Цзян. Так что будет правильно, если я отправлюсь с ним.</p><p>Недовольный поведением девушки Цзян Чэн с последними её словами расцвёл ликующей улыбкой. Лань Сичэнь же расстроенно вздохнул и покачал головой:</p><p>– Да будет так.</p><p>В мягкую улыбку влилась грустная нота.</p><p>В этот момент на лужайке появился Лань Ванцзи. За спиной его висел зачехлённый гуцинь, а на поясе – меч. Артефакт величайшей ценности, поясной меч Бичэнь, всё ещё находился в руках Вэнь Чао, потому Лань Ванцзи использовал стандартное оружие Облачных Глубин. Пусть они не имели собственных душ, зачарованные мечи Ордена Гусу Лань отличались качеством и отличным балансом.   </p><p>– Ванцзи, – приветствовал Лань Сичэнь.</p><p>Юнру склонилась в поклоне, Цзян Чэн сложил ладони в приветствии заклинателей:</p><p>– Лань Ванцзи. Ханьгуан Цзюнь.</p><p>– Ты желаешь отправиться в лагерь Ордена Юньмэн Цзян, – как обычно без слов понял намерения брата Лань Сичэнь.</p><p>– Мгм, – прозвучало в ответ, пока Лань Ванцзи отвечал на приветствия. – Вэй Ин может быть там.</p><p>Юнру опустила взгляд, плечи её поникли – вестей от Вэй Усяня до сих пор не было.</p><p>– Нам пришлось расстаться в горах Илина чуть больше трёх месяцев назад. Он обещал меня дождаться, – Цзян Чэн лишь на миг задержал взгляд на Юнру, – но когда я вернулся, не нашёл даже его следов.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи согласно кивнул:</p><p>– Там его следы обрываются.</p><p>– Уверен, вместе у вас получится отыскать молодого мастера Вэй быстрее, – как бы Лань Сичэнь не хотел отпускать из Облачных Глубин брата и Юнру, удержать их всё равно бы не вышло. Оставалось поддержать и направить дорогих его сердцу людей. – Лёгкой дороги.</p><p>– Сичэнь, спасибо, – отозвалась Юнру.</p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> В главе использованы цитаты новеллы «Магистр дьявольского культа», автор Мосян Тунсю, глава 19, 22, из дунхуа –  12-13 серии. Перевод команды YouNet Translate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Глава 31. Обретение сил. Искренность чувств. Часть вторая</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лань Сичэнь собрал для Ордена Юньмэн Цзян две повозки с провизией, лекарственными снадобьями и инструментами, необходимыми для нормального функционирования лагеря. Лань Цижэнь же настоял, чтобы адепты Облачных Глубин сопровождали посылку. Однако заклинателям пришлось на время снять белоснежные мантии Ордена Гусу Лань.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи, Цзян Чэн и Вэй Юнру отправились в тренировочный лагерь по воздуху.</p><p>Перед самым отбытием Лань Сичэнь попытался подарить девушке зачарованный меч из арсенала Ордена Гусу Лань. Но Цзян Чэн, и без того с трудом принимающий «подачки», взорвался такой возмущённой тирадой, что Юнру пришлось его успокаивать довольно долго.</p><p>Да, Пейжи до сих пор хранилась в Малом Дворце Безночного города, однако Орден Юньмэн Цзян не настолько беден, чтобы не иметь возможности обеспечить простейшей экипировкой своих адептов! У Юнру даже голова разболелась, какой мог случиться скандал. Лань Сичэнь принял вспышку Цзян Чэна ровно, но отступать от своей затеи не собирался.</p><p>Напряжённую атмосферу разрядил благоразумный компромисс: Лань Ванцзи выдал девушке тренировочный меч Облачных Глубин, духовной силы которого едва хватило бы на один длительный перелёт. Юнру с благодарностью его приняла под недовольное бурчание Цзян Чэна.</p><p>– В самом ближайшем будущем мы вернём свои мечи. Пейжи для меня дороже любого самого редкого артефакта, – успокаивала Юнру расстроенного Лань Сичэня.</p><p>– Точно, – поддакнул Цзян Чэн, – а в арсенале тренировочного лагеря Ордена Юньмэн Цзян вполне найдётся достойная замена до тех пор.     </p><p>Лань Сичэнь смирился, но наказал Лань Ванцзи и Юнру как можно чаще писать обо всех новостях.</p><p>До деревни Банлианг они добрались без происшествий через несколько часов. Цзян Чэн всю дорогу недовольно хмурился, Юнру, всё ещё испытывая слабость после болезни, сконцентрировалась на парении, а Лань Ванцзи пребывал в своём привычном молчаливом состоянии.</p><p>В поселении останавливаться было нельзя, поэтому заклинатели устремились прямиком в горы. Цзян Чэн уверенно вёл за собой сквозь розовеющий в закатных лучах туман.</p><p>Очень скоро впереди показалась небольшая крепость Чунъян – тренировочная база Великого Ордена заклинателей Юньмэн Цзян.</p><p>Крепость занимала солидную часть абсолютно плоского плато на вершине горы и была огорожена со всех сторон непреступной стеной, хотя в такой преграде не было особенной нужды – дорога в лагерь вела всего одна, на западе, с трёх других сторон площадка заканчивалась крутым обрывом.</p><p>По всему периметру стены и над массивными воротами охранные башни освещались тусклым светом. Пламя поленьев в кострах под куполом сдерживающих талисманов не чадило, но давало достаточно тепла.</p><p>В центре крепости располагалось тяжеловесное строение в три этажа – Главный дом. Два верхних этажа занимали комнаты Старшего адепта клана Цзян, начальника лагеря и главной семьи ордена, когда те приезжали на тренировки. Первый этаж с высокими опорными колоннами делился на три огромных помещения: зал для медитаций, учебный класс и тренировочная зона.</p><p>Через площадь перед Главным домом расстелился песчаный ринг и широкое тренировочное поле. Тренажёры и всевозможные манекены выстроились в несколько рядов позади стрельбища, примыкающего к южной части стены.</p><p>Постоялый двор граничил с хозяйственным сектором и занимал приличные площади на востоке. Нашлось даже место для собственной скотоводческой фермы и небольшого плодового сада. Провизия в лагерь в основном поставлялась извне, однако в случае осады крепость Чунъян вполне могла прокормиться собственным производством в течение нескольких месяцев.</p><p>У залов трапезной обычно было многолюдно. Несмотря на внушительные объёмы трёхэтажного строения, одновременно трапезная могла накормить не более трёх сотен адептов, прибывших на тренировки, в то время как в Чунъян даже в самые тихие периоды постоянно находилось около тысячи человек. Однако ответственный за питание адепт Ордена Цзян настолько грамотно построил работу всего комплекса, что голодными заклинатели не уходили.</p><p>Жилой сектор учеников и адептов ордена, а также персонала лагеря располагался в западной части. Множество домов под чёрными крышами выстроились ровной сеткой. Каждому отведён был собственный угол. Заклинатели проживали в отдельных комнатах, в то время как ученики и младшие адепты селились по двое-трое.</p><p>Юнру была здесь дважды – совсем юной, не старше десяти лет, и перед поездкой в Фухуа на праздник Середины осени. Девушке нравился бравый настрой тренировочного лагеря. Несмотря на большую нагрузку и изнуряющие занятия, свободный дух Пристани Лотоса наполнял адептов хорошим настроением. Отовсюду слышался весёлый смех, а пурпурные знамёна Ордена Юньмэн Цзян согревали озябшую в последних событиях душу девушки.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи и Цзян Чэн первыми сошли с мечей на центральной площади. Юнру слегка замешкалась – общая слабость организма отзывалась простреливающей головной болью.</p><p>– Приветствую Главу ордена, – им навстречу вышел заклинатель в пурпурной мантии.</p><p>Шан Вей<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a> много лет назад был назначен Цзян Фэнмянем распорядителем тренировочного лагеря ордена. Под его мудрым и осмотрительным руководством крепость Чунъян превратилась в самодостаточный и крайне грозный военный лагерь. Рачительностью Старшего адепта, как все здесь называли Шан Вея, арсенал крепости значительно увеличился и сейчас занимал четыре огромных холла.</p><p>Несмотря на абсолютно седую голову, мужчина отличался крепким телосложением, а рельефная мускулатура ясно читалась под мантией ордена. Видимо, по этой причине возраст его было крайне сложно определить. Хотя даже при самом невнимательном взгляде никто бы не дал Старшему адепту больше четырёх десятков лет.</p><p>– Глава ордена, ваш спутник… Ханьгуан Цзюнь, Лань Ванцзи, приветствую вас в стенах тренировочной базы Ордена Юньмэн Цзян! – Шан Вей приветствовал заклинателей.</p><p>Белоснежные одежды и лобную ленту с вышитыми облаками спутать было невозможно. Лань Ванцзи ответил глубоким поклоном.</p><p>Шан Вей не был знаменитым заклинателем, но своим усердием и верной службой заработал себе отличную репутацию, кроме того, о его педагогических и боевых навыках ходили легенды. Самого нерадивого ученика или даже непоседу вроде Вэй Усяня он мог без особого нажима ввести в тренировки, достаточно было перенаправить избыток энергии в нужное русло.</p><p>Старший адепт отдал распоряжения подготовить комнаты для гостей из Облачных Глубин, а сам вновь обернулся к Цзян Чэну:</p><p>– Надеюсь, ваше путешествие было успешным?</p><p>Ещё совсем юнец, но уже переживший страшную трагедию в семье, новый Глава ордена вызывал в Шан Вее отцовские чувства, а стойкость и горячность личности радовали сердце. «Пройдёт совсем немного времени, – предсказывал Старший адепт, – Цзян Ваньинь станет прекрасным Главой ордена».</p><p>– Да, вполне удачно, – отозвался Цзян Чэн. Даже хмурость сошла с его лица, когда он возвращал приветствие старшему товарищу. – Собрание кланов определило создать карательный союз. Глава Ордена Не дал кланам заклинателей два месяца на сборы.</p><p>– Отличные новости! – Шан Вей от наплыва эмоций звучно хлопнул в ладоши. – Теперь против Вэнь Жоханя поднимется настоящая армия.</p><p>Мужчина широко и открыто улыбался, предвкушая будущие бои. Имея достаточно воинственную натуру, он мог бы легко стать адептом Ордена Цинхэ Не, однако в юности последовал за отрядом заклинателей в пурпурных мантиях, возвращающихся в ночной охоты. Молодой наследник Ордена Цзян, Цзян Фэнмянь, и его названый брат Вэй Чанцзэ оставили после себя неизгладимое впечатление своей смелостью и выдержкой, а их боевые приёмы против тёмных тварей восхитили на тот момент странствующего заклинателя Шан Вея. Ту давнюю встречу Старший адепт крепости Чунъян считал судьбоносной и о своём выборе ни разу в жизни не пожалел.</p><p>И вот Вэй Чанцзэ покинул этот мир, Пристань Лотоса захвачена врагами, а Цзян Фэнмянь пропал в чертогах Безночного города. У Шан Вея невыносимо кулаки чесались вернуть кровавый долг Вэнь Жоханю.</p><p>– Точно, – откликнулся Цзян Чэн, – нам тоже стоит поторопиться. Какие новости о призыве?</p><p>– На ваш призыв под знамёна ордена откликнулись почти две тысячи заклинателей. Из них семьсот адептов Ордена Цзян, остальные либо молодые ученики, либо странствующие заклинатели, желающие присоединиться к ордену. Боевые навыки последних оставляют желать лучшего, но я организовал тренировочные отряды. Полагаю, скоро мы увидим прогресс, – доложился Старший адепт. Было видно, что он недоволен сложившейся ситуацией, но даже так готов был приложить максимум усилий. – Ещё шестьсот заклинателей из Чунъяна готовы немедленно выступить в Цинхэ.</p><p>– Хорошо, полагаюсь на вас, – кивнул Цзян Чэн. – Через пару дней должны прийти обозы с провизией и материалами из Ордена Гусу Лань. Их доставят к подножию гор.</p><p>– Понял! Распоряжусь, чтобы их проводили сюда.</p><p>– Спасибо, – когда Цзян Чэн чувствовал уверенность и боевой настрой Шан Вея, сам наполнялся энергией и жаждой деятельности. В такие моменты груз ответственности, лежащий на его плечах, больше не казался неподъёмным. Он был не один. </p><p>– Мастер Шан! – Лань Ванцзи помог спуститься с меча Юнру. Девушка была бледна, но взгляд её горел радостью. – Как давно мы с вами не виделись!</p><p>– Дева Вэй? Что с вами случилось?! – Шан Вей удивлённо осматривал девушку.</p><p>– Неужели всё настолько плохо? – рассмеялась Юнру и поклонилась заклинателю.</p><p>– Нет, конечно! Просто вы выглядите утомлённой. Ваши комнаты готовы. Может, пригласить лекаря? – в своей озабоченности состоянием девушки Старший адепт забыл ответить на приветствие. Пусть они виделись нечасто, честная и целеустремлённая заклинательница ему всегда нравилась.</p><p>– Со мной всё хорошо, Мастер Шан, просто надо немного отдохнуть, – искренняя забота была приятна. Чем-то, пусть весьма отдалённо, отношение Шан Вея к воспитанникам тренировочного лагеря напоминало ей Цзян Фэнмяня.</p><p>– Вэй Аи и сама целитель, – усмехнулся Цзян Чэн.</p><p>– Да, – Юнру задержала взгляд на его лице чуть больше положенного, отчего Цзян Чэн почувствовал некоторое смущение. Серебро этих глаз прожигало душу насквозь.</p><p>– Мастер Шан, в повозках из Гусу будут несколько коробок с лекарствами и травами. Не могли бы вы выделить для меня в медицинском блоке место? – вновь обратилась Юнру к распорядителю лагеря. – Я бы хотела быть полезной.</p><p>– «Медицинский блок» – это вы громко сказали! – хохотнул Шан Вей. – Так, небольшой домик около тренировочного поля. Но он целиком в вашем распоряжении. Госпожа Лян в последнее время совсем плоха. Слава богам, адепты здоровы! Иначе без лекаря нам пришлось бы туго.</p><p>– Надеюсь, я смогу помочь, – скромно отозвалась девушка.</p><p>– Хорошо, что вы с нами, – Старший адепт выглядел так, словно хотел заключить девушку в крепкие отеческие объятья. – Ну, а где ваш брат, Вэй Усянь? Я полагал, вы вместе. Когда Глава ордена появился в одиночестве в воротах Чунъяна, я решил, что вам удалось отыскать друг друга в лесах Илина.</p><p>Печаль тёмным пологом накрыла девушку – улыбка сошла с лица, взгляд потерял искру:</p><p>– Вестей от брата до сих пор нет.</p><p>«Три месяца прошло с нападения на Пристань Лотоса, где же может быть Вэй Усянь?» – спрашивал себя каждый из присутствующих. Но если сердце Юнру тревожно сжималось, беспокойство Лань Ванцзи всё росло, а Шан Вей был больше озадачен, чем опечален (этот пацан, Вэй Усянь, из любой ситуации найдёт выход, верил он), то у Цзян Чэна были совершенно иные планы на счёт названого брата. Стоит тому только показаться на глаза, порка плетью Цзыдянь от его матери покажется лёгкой щекоткой!</p><p>– Эх, ладно, найдётся. Может, сам придёт, а если нет, мы отправим людей на его поиски, – выплыл из общего напряжения Шан Вей.</p><p>Юнру благодарно кивнула в ответ.</p><p>– Глава ордена, вчера адепты Ордена Гусу Лань доставили весть, что молодая госпожа Цзян находится в убежище в Шучуань. Сейчас она в безопасности, потому я не стал торопиться с приказом привезти её сюда.</p><p>Цзян Чэн моментально вскинулся:</p><p>– Сестра? Адепты Гусу Лань?</p><p>Его напряжённый взгляд перекинулся на Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– Мы повстречались в Цзычжоу. Её сопроводили в дом, принадлежащий клану Лань, – бесстрастное лицо Лань Ванцзи не дрогнуло.</p><p>Поговорить о Цзян Яньли у них не было возможности, но всё равно Цзян Чэн почувствовал себя так, словно от него укрывали важную тайну. Раздражение поднялось волной:</p><p>– Ты!..</p><p>– Лань Ванцзи, с шицзе всё хорошо? – вклинилась в разговор Юнру: раздражение Цзян Чэна понятно, но беспокойство за сестру было сильнее. – Она здорова?</p><p>– Мгм, – качнули головой в ответ.</p><p>Пока Юнру и Шан Вей облегчённо вздыхали, Цзян Чэн напустился на адепта Облачных Глубин:</p><p>– Сколько с ней человек? Охраны достаточно? Что за место, где она укрылась? Там точно безопасно?</p><p>– Деву Цзян сопровождали двое адептов Ордена Юньмэн Цзян. Я направил с ней пятерых адептов Ордена Гусу Лань. Владения клана Лань укрыты охранным куполом, – без тени смущения Лань Ванцзи снимал все возможные вопросы и волнения Цзян Чэна.</p><p>– Ха! Орден Гусу Лань действительно всё предусмотрел, – Шан Вей остался доволен. – Глава ордена, видите, молодая госпожа действительно в безопасности в месте, о котором никто не знает. Может, стоит её там пока оставить? Кто знает, что может произойти завтра? Будь она с нами, подвергалась бы серьёзной опасности. Крепость Чунъян, конечно, хорошо скрыта, но мощь Ордена Цишань Вэнь ужасает.</p><p>Разумные доводы Старшего адепта и уверенность Лань Ванцзи, как бы Цзян Чэну этого не хотелось, сыграли свою роль. Он уколол взглядом адепта Облачных Глубин и досадливо вздохнул: </p><p>– Хорошо. Сестра действительно будет в большей безопасности вдали от нас. До поры пусть всё останется так, как есть. Только надо отправить ей сообщение.</p><p>– Мгм, – согласился Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– Ну и замечательно! Адепты Ордена Гусу Лань ждут в Главном зале. Молодой господин Лань, не желаете встретиться с ними? – Шан Вей приглашающим жестом указал на здание за своей спиной.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи кивнул и последовал за Старшим адептом: предстояло подготовить отчёт в Облачные Глубины.</p><p>– Я бы хотела осмотреть домик лекаря, – попросила Юнру.</p><p>– Конечно. Дева Вэй ведь помнит, где он? – отозвался Шан Вей.</p><p>– Я провожу, – отозвался вместо девушки Цзян Чэн.</p><p>Цзян Чэн и Юнру едва успели приблизиться к тренировочной площадке – к ним, поднимая песчаный столб, устремился адепт в пурпурной мантии.</p><p>– ШИЦЗЕ!!!! – в этом крике звучала почти отчаянная радость, словно новой встречи уже и не ждали.</p><p>– Бен Йи? – удивлённо вскинулась Юнру.</p><p>Действительно, буквально через мгновение перед ней резко затормозил юноша, которого она отправила в горы вместе с младшими учениками. За те три месяца, что они не виделись, парень сильно вытянулся и прилично окреп. Теперь он стал немного выше Юнру. «Тренировки Мастера Шан весьма эффективны», – поразилась изменениям девушка.</p><p>– Шицзе! Глава ордена! – расплылся в счастливой улыбке Бен Йи.</p><p>– Бен Йи, вижу, у тебя всё хорошо, – отозвался Цзян Чэн.</p><p>– Да! – воскликнул юноша и по всем правилам поклонился.</p><p>Бен Йи впился горящим взглядом в лицо Юнру, оглядел её с ног до головы и внезапно шагнул вперёд, заключая девушку в крепкие объятья.</p><p>– Шицзе Вэй! Шицзе! – парень захлебнулся эмоциями.</p><p>Цзян Чэн от такой выходки лишился дара речи.</p><p>Юнру же тихонько вскрикнула, но отталкивать импульсивного юношу не стала, только ласково пожурила:</p><p>– Бен Йи, ну что же ты? Такой взрослый, а ведёшь себя как ребёнок.</p><p>Она легко коснулась волос мальчика, провела ладонью вдоль спины, успокаивая, и мягко отстранилась.</p><p>– Я думал, мы больше не увидимся! – парень рукавом вытер выступившие на глазах слёзы радости. – Я места себе не находил от беспокойства! Каждый день ждал у ворот. Только вас всё не было! Когда за вами в лес последовали поисковые отряды Вэнь, я…</p><p>Договорить он не сумел, слезы вновь сдавили грудь. Жалобные интонации в голосе и крупные влажные глаза юноши будто вернули Юнру на годы назад, когда она лечила Бен Йи после падения с дерева.</p><p>Отправить детей одних в горы в поисках убежища было верным решением, но от этого оно менее тяжёлым не становилось. Девушка несказанно обрадовалась, что с младшими учениками из Пристани Лотоса всё в порядке.</p><p>– БЕН ЙИ! – взревел Цзян Чэн. – Тебе заняться нечем? Что ты себе позволяешь?</p><p>Гнев наполнил пространство вокруг фиолетовыми молниями. Цзыдянь на пальце Цзян Чэна протяжно загудела, словно в любое мгновение готова была обратиться в кнут.</p><p>Юноша вздрогнул всем телом и удивлённо захлопал ресницами. Он совершенно забыл о том, что Глава ордена стоит рядом.</p><p>– Простите меня, простите! – бедный парень в панике согнулся в поясном поклоне, мелко подрагивая. – Глава ордена, шицзе, простите меня, я забылся в своих эмоциях! Просто радость от встречи слишком велика!</p><p>Цзян Чэн пронзил Бен Йи острым взглядом и рыкнул сквозь зубы:</p><p>– Ступай прочь!</p><p>Ослушаться прямого приказа юноша не смел. Он бросил затравленный взгляд на Юнру, поймал её ободряющую улыбку и умчался прочь, исполненный радости. Его шицзе вернулась живой и здоровой!!</p><p>Цзян Чэн едва сдерживал возмущение, казалось, ещё мгновение, и пар пойдёт из ушей.</p><p>– Цзян Чэн, не нужно было так срываться на Бен Йи. Посмотри, как ты его напугал, – с мягкой улыбкой покачала головой Юнру.</p><p>Это было последней каплей в чаше терпения Цзян Чэна – он злобно рыкнул и с силой опустил кулак на деревянную ограду тренировочного поля. В центре тут же образовалась крупная дыра – кусок выкрашенного алой краской толстого бруска разлетелся в мелкие щепки под ударом духовных сил. С жалобным треском секция забора развалилась на две части.</p><p>– А-Чэн! – охнула Юнру. – Боги, ты же поранишься! Дай мне посмотреть на твою руку.</p><p>Она потянулась за ладонью Цзян Чэна, но тот со злостью отдёрнул руку: «Это невыносимо! Сперва Лань Сичэнь, теперь вот Бен Йи?!»</p><p>Почему в его груди всё сдавливает и жжётся?</p><p>Почему так хочется собственными руками прибить всех мужчин вокруг этой девушки?</p><p>Он тяжело дышал: обида, раздражение, злость, гнев накапливались внутри тёмным комом и обрывались пустотой. Не в силах сдержать эмоции он обвиняюще уставился на Юнру:</p><p>– Почему вокруг тебя вечно какие-то мужики вьются? Ты совсем не умеешь держать дистанцию или тебе это нравится?</p><p>Юнру на миг замерла и в точности повторила недавнюю реакцию Бен Йи: вздрогнула всем телом и удивлённо захлопала глазами. Сердце в её груди зашлось, словно она пробежала не менее пары десятков ли.</p><p>– Цзян Чэн, ты ревнуешь? – вопрос вырвался как-то сам собой.</p><p>И едва озвучив, Юнру поняла, что сама не верит собственным словам. Реакция Цзян Чэна казалась нереальной, вся ситуация – сном!</p><p>– Ревную? – зло усмехнулись в ответ. – Кого? Тебя что ли? С чего мне испытывать ревность из-за собственной названой сестры?!</p><p>Цзян Чэн рычал и шипел, словно разъярённый тигр, даже волосы на его голове встали дыбом. Крепко сжатые кулаки, прямая, напряжённая спина и плечи, глаза, искрящиеся пурпурными молниями, – ярость бушевала в нём и всё никак не могла утихнуть.</p><p>Он стремительно развернулся и зашагал к домику лекаря. Однако, сделав едва ли пару шагов, вновь замер. Попавшийся под ногу камень улетел далеко вперед, наполненный его злостью.</p><p>«Да что же это такое?! Почему я должен испытывать все эти чувства?» – Цзян Чэн сдавленно застонал и запустил ладонь в волосы. Туго затянутый пучок на макушке мгновенно ослаб. Длинная прядь выбилась из-под пурпурной ленты и упала на плечо.</p><p>«… он правда ревнует? Такая яркая реакция… несмотря на его слова…» – ей стоит надеяться?</p><p>Или всё же нет?</p><p>Получить ответы измученное сердце вряд ли могло.</p><p>Если Цзян Чэн её действительно ревнует, значит, любит, так ведь?</p><p>Хотя бы немного, но она дорога ему?</p><p>Хотелось в это верить.</p><p>«Но дорога как сестра или как возлюбленная?» – кто она для Цзян Чэна?</p><p>Может ли она рассчитывать на взаимность?</p><p>Вопросов было множество, однако ни одного из них она бы не решилась задать. Получить отказ будет слишком больно.</p><p>Когда-то Юнру решила, что будет рядом с Цзян Чэном всю жизнь. Какую бы роль он для неё не выбрал, она была готова на всё, лишь бы быть рядом.</p><p>Они названые брат и сестра. Юнру всем обязана его семье. Семье, которую собственными же руками погубила. Надеяться на взаимность было глупо…</p><p>Но разве можно успокоить горящее томлением сердце?</p><p>Разве можно остановиться и не мечтать?</p><p>«Если я признаюсь, каким будет его ответ?.. Отвергнет?.. Накричит?.. Оттолкнет?.. Да пусть хотя бы даже ударит, только бы не возненавидел!» – Юнру металась в сомнениях, но внутри всё явственнее вырастала убеждённость: если она не признается в своих чувствах, ответа она в любом случае не получит, и тогда придётся всю жизнь мучиться и томиться в этой любви. Да, шанс быть отвергнутой велик, но так её сердце освободится от сомнений.</p><p>«Откроюсь, и пусть А-Чэн сам судит», – решилась: если её не примут, она поймёт и смирится.</p><p>«Правда ведь, смирюсь?..»</p><p>– А-Чэн, постой! – Юнру оборвала поток собственных мыслей: накручивая себя, она только больше терзает душу. Уж лучше так – сразу, резко! – Посмотри на меня!</p><p>Цзян Чэн не откликнулся – пришлось обойти его и встать прямо напротив, чтобы увидеть яростно потемневший взгляд.</p><p>– Ты из-за меня злишься, да? – хотелось повторить «ревнуешь» (само слово грело душу), но девушка не решилась.</p><p> «Разве нахмуриться ещё больше возможно?» – поразилась Юнру, когда Цзян Чэн свёл брови в одну линию, жесткая складка пересекла высокий чистый лоб. Он молчал, но взгляд не прятал. На него такого, ершистого и колючего, в груди девушки откликнулась нежность, захотелось обнять.</p><p>Юнру мягко улыбнулась, в голос вплелась ласка:</p><p>– А-Чэн, в твоей злости нет нужды. С давних пор в моём сердце живёт любовь.</p><p>Глаза Цзян Чэна подозрительно сверкнули, а слова раздались словно плевок:</p><p>– Я знаю! Лань Сичэнь, верно? Наследник и Первый нефрит клана Лань?</p><p>«Уж лучше бы она молчала! Зачем провоцирует? Если так любит его, почему со мной ушла?» – чуть утихнувшая ярость обратилась бешенством. Цзыдянь на пальце кололась и жгла, прося выпустить, отомстить обидчикам.</p><p>– Что? Нет! А-Чэн, Нет! – Юнру никак не ожидала подобного.</p><p>Она и Лань Сичэнь? Да это же просто невозможно! Наследник клана Лань просто добр к ней! Он не проявляет к ней такого интереса…</p><p>Юнру запнулась, глаза удивлённо расширились.</p><p>«Не улыбайся так больше никому. Юнру… моя Юнру, я так хотел увидеть тебя», – в голове ярко вспыхнул образ Лань Сичэня, целующего её ладонь.</p><p>«Святые небеса, за что вы так со мной?!» – и как она не поняла этого раньше?!</p><p>Юнру заторопилась:</p><p>– Цзян Чэн, всё не так! Поверь мне, всё совершенно не так! Между нами ничего нет, честно!</p><p>Она сама не понимала, почему должна оправдываться, однако после первой волны лёгкой паники, когда Цзян Чэн от неё не отвернулся, Юнру несколько успокоилась:</p><p>– Лань Сичэнь идеален во всём, он поистине заслуживает самого лучшего! – теперь речь была гладкой. – Я его недостойна. Он близок мне по интересам и мотивам, с ним приятно общаться, но нет, Цзян Чэн, ты ошибаешься – не он занимает все мои мысли.</p><p>Отчего-то захотелось в голос рассмеяться: он ведь ревнует, действительно ревнует её к Первому нефриту клана Лань. Смех удалось сдержать, но не счастливую сияющую улыбку.</p><p>Цзян Чэн смотрел в плещущееся серебро глаз и чувствовал, как млеет от этой улыбки. Злость резко схлынула, но сердце щемить не перестало. Чуть остыв, он насуплено буркнул:</p><p>– Тогда это Вэй Усянь. Его пока нет, вот твои мысли и крутятся вокруг него.</p><p>– Конечно, ты прав. А-Ин мне безгранично дорог, и мы найдём его, во что бы то ни стало!</p><p>От улыбки едва щёки не треснули: «Он ещё и к брату ревновать меня будет?»</p><p>– Но не мысли о нём согревают меня холодными ночами, – Юнру потерялась в собственном счастье. Как же объяснить этому комку неуверенности в себе, что он и только он в её сердце?!</p><p>Юнру смотрела на него внимательно и очень нежно, так пристально, что судорогой сковывало всякую способность здраво мыслить, а поверить в собственное отражение в серебряном омуте глаз девушки было ещё сложнее. Цзян Чэн не смел верить.</p><p>– Ты очень важен для меня, А-Чэн. Всегда был исключительно важен, – голос Юнру изменил интонации, сделался тихим, обволакивающим.</p><p>– Мы выросли вместе: я как брат тебе, – выдохнуть эту фразу оказалось безумно сложно.</p><p>Сдерживаться больше не было сил – Юнру отпустила себя. Их разделяли всего пара шагов, и она эту преграду преодолела без единого сомнения.</p><p>Как наполнить другого человека любовью, если не знаешь, взаимны ли чувства?</p><p>Юнру понятия не имела, но и гадать не собиралась, просто отдалась своим желаниям, выпустила чувства.</p><p>Длинный шелковистый локон с плеча Цзян Чэна мягко лёг в её ладонь. Прохладный от ветра, но такой тёплый, живой. Вышитая лотосами пурпурная лента легко соскользнула с ослабевшего пучка. Вслед за ней по плечам рассыпались тёмные пряди. Закатные лучи окрасили тяжёлую волну пурпурными переливами. «Такой красивый! Самый красивый из всех!» – Юнру беззастенчиво любовалась любимыми чертами, перебирая волосы, пропуская их между пальцами.</p><p>– Как брат ты для меня бесценен, – выдохнула она, – но чувства мои не сестринские.</p><p>Цзян Чэн, словно зачарованный, смотрел и не верил в происходящее. Ладони саднило желанием обнять, в груди разливалось обжигающее тепло, какого он раньше никогда не испытывал. В эйфории взгляд вспыхнул аметистовым сиянием.</p><p>– Я ведь не обманываюсь? – голоса не было, только шёпот. – Мне же это всё не кажется?</p><p>Юнру счастливо улыбнулась:</p><p>– Не кажется. Всё – правда.</p><p>Широкая ладонь легла на талию девушки, притянула к себе, согрела, почти обожгла, так близко, что дыхание слилось. Чуть подрагивающие пальцы коснулись волос Юнру, задели шпильку с лотосом, погладили алую ленту. Раньше Юнру казалась ему такой далёкой, недостижимой, а оказалась всего в одном шаге, совсем рядом, надо было только руку протянуть.</p><p>«Какие совершенные черты», – жёсткие пальцы Цзян Чэна, привыкшие к тяжести меча, коснулись полных губ, очертили линию выразительных скул, прошлись лаской по подбородку и не удержались, скользнули вниз вдоль стройной шеи, замерев в ложбинке между разлётом ключиц.</p><p>– Что же нам делать, если и ты мне нравишься не как сестра? – взгляд Цзян Чэна лучился пряным томлением, словно он уже давно сдерживался.</p><p>– Может быть, стоит позволить себе эти чувства? – в тон ему ответила Юнру.</p><p>Ласку любимых рук она испытывала впервые, потому мелко подрагивала от удовольствия. Тихий стон сорвался с губ – Юнру растаяла под этими прикосновениями. Голова сделалась тяжёлой и мягко легла на плечо, затянутое пурпурной тканью, а ладони скользнули вокруг талии мужчины.</p><p>Так они надолго застыли, замечая, как смущение и восторг накрывают с головой.</p><p>Юнру ощущала его горячее дыхание и бешеное биение сердца в груди. Иных подтверждений чувств Цзян Чэна ей не требовалось. Хотелось остаться так навсегда и не считать дозволенные этикетом мгновения, ведь её обнимали не как сестру, а как возлюбленную.</p><p>– Вэй Аи, ответь, – голос Цзян Чэна звучал сдавленно, – о чём говорил Бен Йи? Что за поисковые отряды?</p><p>Сознание Юнру наотрез отказывалось возвращаться в реальность.</p><p>– Перед самым нападением Вэнь Чао мы вывели из поместья младших учеников, всех, кого нашли, – слова лились медленно и тягуче. Юнру чуть расстроенно вздохнула, недовольная, что печальные события приходиться вспоминать в объятьях любимого. Она потёрлась щекой о грудь Цзян Чэна и крепче сжала руками его талию, устроилась поудобнее. – Вместе мы дошли до деревни у подножия гор, но в Банлианг в тот момент были два поисковых отряда Цишань Вэнь.</p><p>Девушка почувствовала, как Цзян Чэн в её руках напрягся, вытянулся, словно струна. Пришлось отстраниться, чтобы увидеть горящий беспокойством взгляд.</p><p>– Два отряда? – мягкость полностью исчезла, Цзян Чэн вновь был предельно собран и решителен.</p><p>Юнру даже на мгновение показалось, что она обнимает каменную глыбу. Со вздохом сожаления она отстранилась.</p><p>– Да, около тридцати заклинателей, – девушка отступила к барьеру тренировочного поля, устало облокотилась. – Я отправила детей с Бен Йи в горы, а сама увела за собой адептов клана Вэнь.</p><p>Цзян Чэн не мог вымолвить ни слова – потрясение было столь велико. А ведь он считал, что Юнру избежала опасности и сразу ушла в Облачные Глубины! Как же тогда она вообще оказалась в Гусу, если до этого шла строго на восток? Там же нет прямой дороги! И что за «увела за собой»? Неужели это значит, что…</p><p>– А-Чэн, что с тобой? – Юнру обеспокоенно встрепенулась, увидев, как стремительно краска покидает лицо Цзян Чэна.</p><p>«Нет-нет-нет, не хочу даже думать об этом! Она не могла, просто не могла спровоцировать погоню!» – ну а как иначе отвлечь на себя внимание тридцати заклинателей? Он всё понимал, да вот только сердце не соглашалось. Теперь стало понятно, почему Юнру в таком плохом состоянии: «Похоже, её серьёзно ранили».</p><p>– Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь, А-Чэн? – девушка внимательно вглядывалась в лицо Цзян Чэна, поймала его руку, прощупала пульс, потянулась ко лбу – проверить температуру и была тут же поймана крепкими руками.</p><p>– Со мной всё хорошо, всё хорошо, – он едва смог сделать вдох, зарываясь лицом в волосы девушки.</p><p>Юнру удивлённо ойкнула и прижала любимого крепче. Ладонь запуталась в тяжёлых прядях. Так тепло, что даже сердце защемило.</p><p>– Не пугай меня так, А-Чэн. Если заболеешь, мне придётся тебя лечить.</p><p>Этот мягкий шёпот в самое ухо прошёлся дрожью вдоль позвоночника Цзян Чэна. Угроза или обещание? Он отстранился, чтобы проверить, и утонул в пылающем сталью взгляде.</p><p>Всего на расстоянии дыхания оказались чётко очерченные губы. Юнру впилась в них взглядом и почувствовала, как во рту пересохло. Ладонь сама потянулась к этим губам, но не решилась коснуться – легла на подбородок.</p><p>– А-Чэн, ты когда-нибудь целовался?</p><p>Вопрос вырвался сам собой. И тут же откликнулся волной паники. Цзян Чэн – молодой мужчина, очень красивый и из хорошей семьи. Будет неудивительно, если эти губы кого-то ласкали прежде. Однако думать так было неприятно.</p><p>«И зачем я спросила?» – Юнру мысленно отругала себя и решила впредь сдерживать порывы.</p><p>Между тем розовой румянец раскрасил скулы Цзян Чэна:</p><p>– Нет. Я не повстречал ещё ту, которую захотел бы поцеловать.</p><p>Юнру резко распахнула глаза. Вся нега вмиг покинула тело. «Да за что же ты так со мной? – захотелось закричать. – Одно твоё слово меня под небеса счастьем поднимает, другое – в самый ад сбрасывает!»</p><p>Ну, вот почему всё так сложно?</p><p>Почему нельзя быть просто любимой?</p><p>«Он меня любит, но не желает. Тогда чем такая любовь отличается от братской? Я недостаточно хороша?» – в глазах противно защипало.</p><p>Девушка до боли прикусила губу, не выпуская слёзы и мягко отстранилась.</p><p>– В-вот как, – голос подвёл, – что же, у тебя всё впереди.</p><p>Юнру прикрыла глаза и пару раз глубоко вдохнула, успокаивая разочарованный крик в груди.</p><p>– Уже поздно, А-Чэн, пойдём. Надо проверить дом целителя, – не дождалась, зашагала вперёд, только бы сейчас он не увидел рвущиеся наружу эмоции.</p><p>А Цзян Чэн и не увидел, только в замешательстве уставился в напряжённую удаляющуюся спину Юнру и осознал, как его слова прозвучали для девушки.</p><p>– Вэй Аи, подожди! Вэй Аи!</p><p>Расстояние, их разделяющее, он преодолел в один прыжок. Налетел, схватил за плечи и прижал к своей груди: </p><p>– Прости меня, Вэй Аи, прости! Я не подумал!</p><p>Шёпот опалил тёмную макушку, отчего приятная волна мурашек спустилась по позвоночнику и растеклась жаром где-то пониже живота.</p><p>– Тебя. Вэй Аи, именно тебя я хочу целовать! – слова ласкали, а крепкие ладони заставили обернуться.</p><p>Прохладные твёрдые губы мимолётным касанием оставили свой вкус, сбили дыхание, но отстранились, чтобы удостовериться, что этой близости желают оба.</p><p>– А-Чэн…</p><p>Позвала.</p><p>Этого было достаточно.</p><p>Это было согласие!</p><p>Лёгкие касания. Едва ощутимая ласка.</p><p>Пробовали, привыкали, смешивали дыхание, но ещё не решались на более смелые действия. Губы невинных влюблённых – словно бабочки на ветру.</p><p>Нежные прохладные пальцы коснулись щеки Цзян Чэна, скользнули к вискам, запутались в волосах. Руки в ответ крепче сжали стан девушки, притиснули ближе.</p><p>Юнру удивлённо охнула ему в губы, когда ноги перестали чувствовать землю.</p><p>Всего мгновение длилось ощущение полёта. Смешанное с нежным поцелуем, оно взрывало под опущенными веками миллиарды фейерверков.</p><p>Цзян Чэн усадил девушку на ограду тренировочного ринга и углубил поцелуй. Мягко язык коснулся сомкнутых губ. Он не требовал, но просил.</p><p>От новых, непривычных ощущений Юнру вздрогнула. Ладонь Цзян Чэна тут же прошлась лаской вдоль талии девушки, успокаивая, прося довериться. Это касание вкупе с любимым ароматом цветущего лотоса, вымыло все страхи, позволило отдаться удовольствию.</p><p>Губы разомкнулись, и тут же дыхание сбилось яркой вспышкой эмоций. Сейчас Цзян Чэн чувствовался совершенно иначе – очень нежно и трепетно, но невообразимо близко и интимно. Хотелось утонуть в этих ощущениях.</p><p>Они оба позволили себе эти чувства.</p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> Значение имени: Шан - «гора», Вей – «величие или внушительная энергия». Получается что-то вроде «незыблемая гора/вершина». Я не китаист, поэтому тапками не кидаемся, если нарушила какие-то правила.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Глава 32. Предельные желания. Поганые змеи не имеют право жить</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a>В самом начале Аннигиляции Солнца Орден Цинхэ Не, Орден Ланьлин Цзинь, Орден Гусу Лань и Орден Юньмэн Цзян, возглавив восьмитысячную армию, направились в Цишань. Они поклялись поднять свои флаги над Поднебесной и убить любого, кто воспротивится им. «Такова воля Небес!» – верил каждый.</p><p>Но военная мощь Ордена Цишань Вэнь была столь велика, что попытка захватить Безночный город скорее напоминала попытку муравья повалить дерево. И потому Вэнь Жохань был абсолютно уверен, что, так же как мелкое облачко погоды не изменит, сил союза четырёх великих орденов не хватит противостоять могущественному Верховному ордену, что довлеет над всеми другими.</p><p>Такое мнение было вполне обосновано: Орден Гусу Лань сожжен, Орден Юньмэн Цзян уничтожен, а великое множество мелких кланов заклинателей Орден Цишань Вэнь подмял под себя. Любое недовольство властью Верховного ордена немилосердно подавлялось. По этой причине, когда четыре великих ордена объединились в союз, повели за собой армию восстания да ещё навесили повсюду флаги какой-то «Аннигиляции Солнца», никто в Ордене Цишань Вэнь не воспринял подобное всерьез.</p><p>Среди четырех орденов, поднявших восстание, Орден Ланьлин Цзинь был всего-то травой на гребне стены: куда ветер подует, туда она и клонится. Глядя на то, как другие кланы, расхрабрившись, подняли бунт, Орден Ланьлин Цзинь тоже решил поучаствовать. Однако стоит его армии несколько раз проиграть в прямом столкновении, Цзинь Гуаншань поймёт, что сам навлек на своих людей беду, и прибежит поклониться ему, Вэнь Жоханю, в ноги со слезами и криками «мамочка!». Глава Ордена Цинхэ Не слишком жёсткий, его не согнёшь, но можно сломать. Долго он не продержится, не придётся даже клану Вэнь прилагать усилия, рано или поздно он пострадает от рук своих же союзников. Облачные Глубины сожжены дотла, а сам Орден Гусу Лань возглавляет Лань Сичэнь — мальчишка. Ему ни за что не поднять столь непосильную ношу. Ну, а самое забавное, рассуждал Вэнь Жохань, – так это Юньмэн Цзян. Весь их орден не то уничтожен, не то разбежался кто куда. Остался лишь Цзян Чэн – ребёнок, ещё младше Лань Сичэня, у которого молоко на губах не обсохло! Ни слуг, ни соратников, а ещё смеет называть себя Главой ордена, нести флаг восстания, размахивая и призывая новых адептов под свои знамена.</p><p>В общем, все те, кто стоял под знаменами клана Вэнь, посчитали Аннигиляцию Солнца невероятно смешной шуткой.</p><p>А тем временем на горе Ланъя, в княжестве Ци и Лу, Орден Ланьлин Цзинь действительно раз за разом терпел поражения. В каждом столкновении гибли сотни заклинателей. Цзинь Гуаншань так и не смог продвинуться ни на шаг вперед. Сил его армии едва ли хватало, чтобы удержать позиции.</p><p>Военной мощи Ордена Юньмэн Цзян под предводительством Цзян Ваньиня тоже было недостаточно. К счастью, обстановка в регионе Цзянхуай (реки Янцзыцзян и Хуайхэ) была стабильной, что позволило в относительном спокойствии заниматься вербовкой и обучением новых адептов. Мастер Шан Вей с ног сбился – пытался наладить тренировки и обеспечить всем необходимым новоиспечённых заклинателей.</p><p>С юга же, в междуречье, одержал безоговорочную победу Орден Цинхэ Не. Не Минцзюэ сметал всё на своём пути и не ведал никаких преград, а мощь его свирепости могла обращать в прах целые армии.</p><p>Здесь Вэнь Жохань в своих пророчествах ошибся. Всюду, где проходила лавина под названием «Орден Цинхэ Не», оставался густой кровяной дух, земля сделалась бурой и щедро удобрилась останками заклинателей Ордена Цишань Вэнь.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Лезвие сабли Главы Ордена Цинхэ Не, Бася, мелькнуло блеском в широком рубящем ударе. Кровавый фонтан забился из чистого среза на шее. Удар был столь яростен, что отсечённая голова высоко взлетела в небо одновременно с рухнувшим оземь телом заклинателя.</p><p>На обезглавленном человеке сидело одеяние с клановым узором, изображающим слепящее солнце и пляшущие языки пламени, а руки до сих пор сжимали рукоять зачарованного меча.</p><p>Не Минцзюэ стряхнул кровь с оружия:</p><p>– Подберите голову и выставьте её напоказ псам из клана Вэнь.</p><p>Над полем раздался воодушевлённый рёв сотен глоток, извещающих о великой победе Главы ордена и обретении ценного трофея. Сегодня в битве на безымянном хребте в Хэцзяне пало множество отличных заклинателей. Тем не менее боевой дух наполнял сердца адептов Ордена Цинхэ Не.</p><p>– Глава ордена, что делать с остальным телом? Отправить посылкой в Цишань? – заклинатель клана Не плотоядно разглядывал поверженного противника.</p><p>Вэнь Сюй, старший сын Вэнь Жоханя, в поисках Главы Ордена Не на поле боя убил множество человек и всё похвалялся, что Чифэнь Цзюнь не выстоит против него в поединке. И вот сейчас на земле безвольными останками распластался тот, кто всего несколько мгновений назад сиял гордыней.</p><p>– Делайте с ним, что хотите, – Не Минцзюэ взглянул на мертвеца у своих ног, отшвырнул его подальше и, положив руку на рукоять сабли, не спеша огляделся поверх голов своих адептов.</p><p>Перед глазами развернулась ставшая уже привычной картина смерти. Бесчисленное множество убитых и смертельно раненых людей. Тела многих были разорваны на части и разбросаны по всей округе. Среди них нашлись заклинатели и в мантиях, расшитых солнцем и языками пламени, и в облачениях с головой зверя – клановым узором Ордена Цинхэ Не – на спине, и в простых одеждах без каких-либо опознавательных знаков. Каждая группа составляла примерно треть. Даже воздух над полем боя от такого мрачного зрелища пропитался кровью.</p><p>– Слушаюсь, – почти безумная улыбка растеклась по лицу адепта.</p><p>Тело Вэнь Сюя тут же уволокли в неизвестном направлении. Немногим позднее Не Минцзюэ стало известно, что разъярённые адепты его ордена разорвали труп на мелкие кусочки, а после размололи в фарш и втоптали в землю.</p><p>Полное уничтожение тела вкупе с вывешенной на обозрение и поругание головой наследника Ордена Цишань Вэнь были насмешкой над Верховным заклинателем, показывающей, насколько бесполезны последователи клана Солнца.</p><p>Хэцзян являлся стратегически важной местностью, дорогой на юг страны, а также служил перевалочным пунктом для армии сопротивления. Потому за эту территорию велись ожесточённые бои не на жизнь, а насмерть. Часто они оборачивались беспорядочным кровавым месивом.</p><p>Орден Цинхэ Не и Орден Цишань Вэнь издавна испытывали неприязнь друг к другу, но им приходилось сдерживать своё недовольство. Когда же грянула война, обе стороны дали волю накопившейся ярости. Больше не было нужды прятать обоюдную ненависть, потому каждый павший на поле брани немедленно превращался в военный трофей победителя.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Множество легенд сложилось в этот период.</p><p>Одни рассказывали о неукротимой мощи Чифэн Цзуня, стирающей с лица земли любого пса из клана Вэнь, возникшего на его пути. Другие же превозносили стойкость и благородство «Двух нефритов клана Лань», Лань Сичэня и Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>Через месяц после Собрания кланов Вэнь Жохань вновь нанёс удар по Ордену Гусу Лань. В этот раз Облачные Глубины удалось отстоять. Защитный барьер, восстановленный и укреплённый Лань Ванцзи, не смогли пробить даже самые мощные атаки адептов Ордена Цишань Вэнь. Тайными вылазками и прямыми атаками заклинатели Ордена Лань оттеснили от своих границ армию Верховного ордена.</p><p> Когда обстановка в Гусу стала менее напряженной, Лань Цижэнь прочно занял оборонительные позиции.</p><p>Ханьгуан Цзюнь, Лань Ванцзи, с севера повёл за собой заклинателей. Они постепенно продвигались к княжествам Цзин и Чу. Методично зачищая территории от адептов клана Вэнь, заклинатели неизменно оставляли в живых тех, кто сдавался на милость победителей.</p><p>Цзэу Цзюнь, Лань Сичэнь, отправился странствовать по территориям особенно ожесточённых столкновений. Он оказывал помощь союзникам и приходил на выручку мирному населению. Бесчисленное множество раз отвоёвывая утраченные позиции, Глава Ордена Гусу Лань спасал от гибели гражданских. Простые люди ликовали от радости при одном звуке его имени.</p><p>Одинаковым для всех подобных эпичных историй, передаваемых из уст в уста, являлся неоспоримый факт: каждый из предводителей войск сопротивления стал героем.</p><p>Вэнь Жохань потерпел множество поражений, а неописуемая ярость охватила всё его существо после смерти старшего сына. Он повелел всем вассалам и родственным кланам Ордена Цишань Вэнь присоединиться к битве. А для тех же, кто решит нарушить приказ, обещал жестокую кару.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>После дождя, умывшего землю вчера вечером, черепица крыши под ногами неприятно скользила, но четыре тени двигались быстро и практически бесшумно.</p><p>Ночь стояла удивительно тёмная. Звёзды скрылись за облака, даже луна не показывала своего серебристого сияния. Замечательное время для тайной вылазки в Надзирательный лагерь!</p><p>Высокие фигуры стремительно перелетели с одной крыши на другую и потрясённо замерли. Перед ними, внизу, лежал широкий внутренний двор. Во все стороны от этого места разливалась иньская ци – вокруг буйным цветом цвела тёмная энергия.</p><p>– Что здесь?!.. – заклинатель в мантии Ордена Гусу Лань не сдержал удивлённого возгласа.</p><p>По данным разведки здесь, в Форте Шаян, должен был укрываться Вэнь Чао.</p><p>Во время военных действий младшему и единственному оставшемуся в живых сыну Вэнь Жоханя было поручено следить за работой Надзирательных лагерей и отлавливать сторонников и сочувствующих армии восставших орденов. До поры Вэнь Чао справлялся с возложенными на него обязанностями блестяще и с завидным упорством мучил любого, в чьей преданности Ордену Цишань Вэнь он сомневался. Таких нашлось многие сотни, если не тысячи. Однако со дня смерти старшего брата, Вэнь Сюя, Вэнь Чао более не решался выходить на яркий солнечный свет и всё больше прятался в тенях. Даже будучи окружённым охраной, он не чувствовал себя в безопасности. Тем не менее ослушаться приказа отца, Главы ордена, Вэнь Чао так же не мог. Потому прятаться ему приходилось исключительно в Надзирательных лагерях.</p><p>Даже несмотря на то, что Вэнь Чао постоянно переезжал, в этот раз отыскать его новое обиталище разведчикам сил сопротивления не составило труда. Лань Ванцзи и Цзян Чэн решили провести ночную вылазку в лагерь Вэнь Чао. Причин для мести у них обоих хватало с избытком.</p><p>И вот они на месте. Но внутри нынешнего, как они полагали, убежища Вэнь Чао их ждала беспримерно ужасающая картина.</p><p>Весь внутренний двор был завален трупами. И не только двор – в цветочных клумбах, на веранде, на перилах, даже на крыше валялись мёртвые тела.</p><p>Каждый умерший носил одеяния с узором палящего солнца, все они были адептами клана Вэнь.</p><p>Заклинатель, одетый в цвета Ордена Юньмэн Цзян, отдал приказ проверить ворота и окрестности. Две тени, в белом и пурпурном, скользнули обратно в ночь.</p><p>Две оставшиеся фигуры легко спрыгнули на площадь.</p><p>– Они умерли от кровоизлияния из цицяо, – Цзян Чэн острием меча перевернул один из трупов.</p><p>На бледном лице застыла маска ужаса. Мрачный образ ещё больше усиливался кровавыми дорожками из глаз, носа, рта и ушей мертвеца.</p><p>– Этот погиб иначе, – бесстрастный голос раздался с другой стороны внутреннего двора.</p><p>Заклинатель был облачён в белое, но от других его одеяние отличали плывущие по плечам, груди и подолу мантии голубые облака. На голове его была повязана лобная лента, концы которой легко спадали вниз по волосам. Бледное, словно яшма, прекрасное лицо Лань Ванцзи было лишено всякого намёка на эмоции. В тусклом свете луны и ночных фонарей казалось, что он окружён ореолом мягкого сияния. Этот образ совершенно не вязался с мрачным окружающим пейзажем, щедро усыпанным трупами.</p><p>Цзян Чэн подошёл ближе.</p><p>Заклинатель клана Вэнь сидел на земле, прислонившись к низкому фонарю. Мёртвое лицо исказилось до неузнаваемости, глаза закатились, а изо рта стекала струйка желчи. Этот человек умер от страха.</p><p>Адепт Ордена Цзян приблизился с докладом:</p><p>– Глава ордена, все заклинатели в Надзирательном пункте мертвы, и, судя по всему, причины смерти разнятся.</p><p>Задушенные, сожжённые, утопленные, отравленные, замерзшие, зарезанные, заколотые… Многообразию и изощрённости смертей мог бы позавидовать даже самый именитый палач.</p><p>– Кажется, сегодняшнюю миссию нам помогло завершить что-то иное, – Цзян Чэн довольно усмехнулся и пнул мёртвое тело адепта Ордена Цишань Вэнь. Тот безвольно упал лицом в кровавую лужу – его собрат по клану щедро оросил каменную мостовую собственными жидкостями из обрубленных по локоть рук.</p><p>– Большую часть смертей вызвал страх, – Лань Ванцзи оторвался от созерцания трупов под ногами и приблизился к дверям жилых покоев.</p><p>Перед тем как войти внутрь, Лань Ванцзи на миг задержался взглядом на талисманах, густо усеявшим постройки. Они были везде: на стенах, окнах, дверях, опорных колоннах веранды, даже на крыше зданий.</p><p>– От страха? – одна бровь Цзян Чэна недоуменно взлетела вверх.</p><p>– Что же за тварь совершила такое? – в словах адепта Ордена Цзян сквозило отвращение.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи не ответил – исчез в дверях.</p><p>– Ну что, есть ли какие-нибудь зацепки? – через некоторое время Цзян Чэн вошёл в богато, но безвкусно обставленные покои. Судя по всему, именно здесь когда-то жил Вэнь Чао.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи, внимательно изучавший талисман на стене, отрицательно качнул головой.</p><p>– Ничего, – холодно усмехнулся Цзян Чэн, – если кто-то убивает псов из клана Вэнь, значит, он с нами заодно.</p><p>Ответа вновь не последовало – Лань Ванцзи сорвал талисман со стены и поднёс его ближе к свету ночной лампы.</p><p>– Докладываю! – в комнату под звуки металлического бренчания практически ввалился адепт Ордена Гусу Лань. Мужчина отличался молодостью и красотой, как и все заклинатели Облачных Глубин, но сейчас его лицо стало ещё ослепительнее – оно лучилось радостью. – Ханьгуан Цзюнь, Глава Ордена Цзян, в арсенале Надзирательного лагеря обнаружились огромные запасы оружия и артефактов. Вот! – он выудил из стопки зачарованных мечей серебряные ножны с голубой отделкой.</p><p>– Бичэнь! – восторженно выдохнул Цзян Чэн.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи аккуратно убрал подозрительный талисман в рукав мантии и забрал из рук адепта свой меч. Ладонь с точёными пальцами привычно скользнула на рукоять – расчехлённый клинок отозвался льдисто-голубым свечением духовных сил своего мастера.</p><p>– Бичэнь же отняли у тебя в Малом Дворце в Цишань, когда вы отправились на «перевоспитание», так? – Цзян Чэн не спрашивал, а скорее размышлял вслух. – Значит, здесь же должны быть и другие мечи. Суйбянь Вэй Ина и Пейжи Вэй Аи! Надо найти их!</p><p>– Мгм, – немедленно отозвался Лань Ванцзи. В этом звуке ясно прозвучали удовлетворённые ноты.</p><p>Цзян Чэн скользнул взглядом по стопке зачарованных мечей в руках адепта Ордена Гусу Лань и, не найдя нужного, устремился прочь из комнаты.</p><p>– Все мечи надо вернуть хозяевам, – голос Лань Ванцзи вернулся к обычным интонациям. Он вышел обратно во двор.</p><p>– Слушаюсь, Ханьгуан Цзюнь, – молодой заклинатель чуть поклонился.</p><p>Спустя несколько минут Цзян Чэн с довольной ухмылкой появился во дворе. За его спиной висел завернутый в обрывок портьеры длинный предмет, по всей видимости, меч. Другой клинок он крепил к собственному поясу.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи проследил за действиями Цзян Чэна, а затем отвёл взгляд:</p><p>– Вэй Ин всё ещё не объявился?</p><p>Цзян Чэн мельком взглянул на него, словно удивившись внезапному вопросу:</p><p>– Нет.</p><p>Когда последний ремень был застёгнут на ножнах меча, он добавил:</p><p>– Мои люди пока не обнаружили следов Вэй Ина. Но я уверен, когда он вернётся, наверняка отправится искать меня, тогда я верну ему Суйбянь.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи в ответ лишь кивнул.</p><p>– Глава ордена! – адепт в пурпурной мантии легко приземлился перед Цзян Чэном. – На юге обнаружилась армия Ордена Цишань Вэнь! Они направляются сюда!</p><p>– Сожгите все склады с провизией в Надзирательном лагере, – отдал приказ Цзян Чэн и развернулся. – Мы уходим!</p><p>– Есть!</p><p>Следуя за данными разведки, оба молодых господина продвигались на север, и каждый раз, достигая определённого населённого пункта, они слышали, что в этом месте произошли жестокие убийства. Все убитые являлись адептами клана Вэнь, носили пламенеющие одежды, обладали довольно высоким положением, а также являлись незаурядными заклинателями. Но всё же каждого постигла страшная смерть, убийства совершались множеством различных способов, да к тому же трупы подбрасывались в места скопления людей. – Тебе не кажется, что все эти люди также пали жертвами того человека? – Цзян Чэн внимательно рассматривал очередной живописный труп, отмеченный клановым узором Вэнь. Судя по всему, мертвец состоял в каком-то родстве с Главой Ордена Цишань Вэнь.</p><p>– Все убийства совершены крайне жестоким образом. Это наверняка он, – сухо отозвался Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– Жестоким? Более жестоким, чем клан Вэнь? – что бы ни случилось, методы достижения желаемого кланом Вэнь для Цзян Чэна всегда будут во много раз более бесчеловечными.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи не ответил: сейчас его внимание было целиком сосредоточено на изучении уже знакомого им талисмана.</p><p>– Опять то же самое? – спросил Цзян Чэн.</p><p>– Мгм, – нахмурившись в задумчивости, Лань Ванцзи стоял перед настежь распахнутыми дверями обеденной залы. Здесь, как и в Форте Шаян, трупов адептов Ордена Вэнь хватало с избытком. Но никого, кроме них, не было.</p><p>Цзян Чэн подошёл ближе, проследил за взглядом адепта Гусу Лань, но увидел лишь талисман на двери, написанный киноварью на жёлтой бумаге.</p><p>При беглом взгляде в талисмане ничего необычного не обнаруживалось. Но если присмотреться внимательнее, можно было заметить разницу, от которой смотрящему становилось немного не по себе.</p><p>– Их больше, – уронил Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– Это же талисман против нечисти, что с ним может быть не так? – теперь настала очередь Цзян Чэна хмуриться. – О! На талисмане, кажется, добавлено несколько черт…</p><p>Способ написания подобных талисманов они оба знали наизусть ещё с юных лет. Но именно на этом знаке среди исключительно правильных каллиграфических штрихов красовалось несколько лишних. Теперь рисунок на нём напоминал лицо, оскаленное в злобной улыбке.</p><p>– Четыре, – Лань Ванцзи прикрыл глаза, словно сильно устал, – нарисованы человеческой кровью.</p><p>– Кровью? – вскинулся Цзян Чэн. – Но талисманы принято рисовать киноварью. Никогда не слышал, чтобы для этого использовали кровь. Что за ужасный способ… Боюсь, что этот талисман применяется вовсе не для истребления нечисти.</p><p>– Так и есть, – откликнулся Лань Ванцзи. – Этот талисман имеет абсолютно противоположное действие.</p><p>– Противоположное? – удивлённо переспросил Цзян Чэн. – Что это значит?</p><p>– Обычные талисманы истребляют нечисть. Но этот создан, чтобы её призывать.</p><p>Цзян Чэн застыл в непонимании:</p><p>– Талисманом можно призывать нечисть? Никогда не слышал о подобном.</p><p>– Это и правда неслыханно. Но я множество раз испытывал талисман, обнаруженный в Форте Шаян. Он действительно способен призывать нечисть и притягивать духов.</p><p>– Другими словами, все те странности, что происходят в последнее время в Надзирательных лагерях клана Вэнь, связаны с такими талисманами? – Цзян Чэн кивком головы указал на жёлтый прямоугольник бумаги.</p><p>– Во всех трёх пунктах, которые я осмотрел, были эти талисманы. И на всех талисманах лишние черты добавлены одним и тем же человеком, – лицо Лань Ванцзи ничего не выражало, но от взгляда веяло холодом.</p><p>– Но среди кланов заклинателей никогда не слышали о ни о ком, способном сотворить подобное.</p><p>– Этот талисман создан очень жестоким способом. Среди кланов заклинателей подобные методы никогда не использовались, – Лань Ванцзи сложил руки за спиной и шагнул внутрь залы, туда, где развернулся настоящий праздник смерти.</p><p>За его спиной внезапно раздался сдавленный смешок. Голос Цзян Чэна наполнился злорадным довольством:</p><p>– Это и не важно. Главное – он убивает псов из клана Вэнь, пусть будет хоть демоном или даже самим дьяволом!</p><p>Лань Ванцзи стремительно обернулся. Ладони сжались в крепкие кулаки, а нефритовое лицо потемнело гневом. Он понимал желание Цзян Чэна отомстить за свою семью и дом, но подобная кровожадность не должна наполнять его сердце. Это неправильно!</p><p>Лань Ванцзи уже хотел высказаться, но Цзян Чэн его опередил. Ещё мгновение назад осветившая лицо безумная улыбка исчезла, ей на смену вернулись серьёзность и полная собранность:</p><p>– Куда дальше, Лань Ванцзи? В Цзянлин?</p><p>Заклинатель Облачных Глубин внимательно всмотрелся в лицо своего спутника и только после этого ответил уже спокойным голосом:</p><p>– Мгм.</p><p>– В путь! – кивнул Цзян Чэн и зашагал прочь из разрушенного Надзирательного пункта.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Ты слышал? В наблюдательном пункте в Цзянлине тоже случилась беда, – адепт поспешно стягивал со своих плеч мантию, украшенную палящим солнцем.</p><p>– Что? – ему ответили судорожным вздохом. – Цзянлин, Мяньян, Цзинлин, Форт Шаян… они все были прокляты!! Все Надзирательные лагеря клана Вэнь прокляты злобным демоном!!</p><p>Заклинатели бросили на землю мантии Ордена Цишань Вэнь и отступили на два шага назад, словно сами одежды несли на себе проклятие.</p><p>– Но разве это сотворил не Лань Ванцзи со своими людьми? – первый заклинатель прилаживал к поясу нижних одежд зачарованный меч. – Говорят, они делают это, чтобы сломить боевой дух врага.</p><p>– Это всё враньё! – запальчиво выкрикнул второй. – Ты ведь видел те трупы из Надзирательного пункта в Мяньяне? Разве такое мог сотворить человек?</p><p>Первый заклинатель тяжело выдохнул и покачал головой, соглашаясь с точкой зрения своего товарища.</p><p>– Вот то-то же! В общем, нам нельзя оставаться с кланом Вэнь, я смерти не хочу, – заклинатель выпрямился во весь рост.</p><p>Вдвоём они бодро зашагали вниз по улице, погружённой в спокойный ночной сон.</p><p>– Стоять! – раздался гневный окрик.</p><p>Из теней вышла группа адептов в клановых одеждах главного дома Вэнь.</p><p>– Я… мы… не… – один из сомневающихся заклинателей отступил на пару шагов, а затем резко развернулся и бросился прочь со всех ног.</p><p>Его тут же остановил рубящий удар зачарованного клинка. Заклинатель охнул и медленно осел к ногам Вэнь Чжулю.</p><p>– Посмели сбежать из армии?! – надменные интонации никогда не покидали голоса Вэнь Чао.</p><p>Второй заклинатель прижался к стене дома. Его растерянный взгляд застыл на приближающемся Вэнь Чао, точнее, на тускло поблескивающем в его руках мече. Неясный свет луны отразился от лезвия алым всполохом.</p><p>Вэнь Чао медленно поднял меч и столь же медленно пронзил сердце заклинателя:</p><p>– Если кто-то ещё станет разносить опасные слухи, воспротивится приказу или дезертирует, их ждёт такая же участь!</p><p>Он злобно оскалился и выдернул меч из тела: «Именно сейчас, когда эти выскочки из великих орденов, исподтишка атакуют нас на наших же территориях, они смеют сбегать?! Бесхребетные неучи! Бесполезные сыновья шлюх!»</p><p>– Вы нашли гнездо армии мятежников? – Вэнь Чао не столько спросил, сколько рыкнул на своего подчинённого.</p><p>– Разрешите доложить, – с почтительным поклоном тут же склонился один из заклинателей, – пока ещё не нашли…</p><p>– Так почему ты всё ещё здесь? – взревел Вэнь Чао.</p><p>– Но ведь, молодой господин… – адепт на мгновение замялся, – Глава ордена приказал нам выступать немедленно на поле битвы в Цинхэ!..</p><p>Он не успел договорить – кулак Вэнь Чао впечатался в его челюсть. Удар был настолько сильный, что раздался противный хруст, а сам адепт отлетел на чжан назад.</p><p>– Здесь я отдаю приказы или ты? – Вэнь Чао кипел от злости. – Сейчас же выполнять! Если не найдёшь мятежников, останешься без головы!</p><p>Заклинатель схватился за лицо, промямлил едва узнаваемое «Флуфаюсь» и кинулся бежать прочь, подальше от ярости своего господина.</p><p>– Вот ведь разбойники, каждый раз только и знают, как нападать исподтишка! Но скоро я разворошу ваше гнездо, посмотрим, как вы дальше будете меня дурачить! – Вэнь Чао взмахнул широким рукавом мантии и зашагал вниз по улице.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Какая-то кучка недобитых мятежников. Почему мы столько времени потратили на их поиски? – Вэнь Чао развалился за столом, уставленным различными яствами.</p><p>Вэнь Чжулю неподвижной грозной тенью стоял за его спиной. Его бдительности мог позавидовать даже сторожевой пёс.</p><p>Ван Линцзяо с понуренной головой сидела на противоположной стороне стола. Она куталась в лёгкое покрывало и зябко ёжилась, словно, несмотря на тёплый погожий день за окном, сильно мёрзла.</p><p>Женщина выглядела осунувшейся и очень утомлённой. Некогда прекрасное лицо испортили глубокие тени под глазами. Кроме того, Ван Линцзяо сильно похудела, настолько, что больше не могла без содрогания смотреть на собственное отражение в зеркале. По каким-то неясным причинам её организм отказывался принимать пищу. Лекари утверждали, что это действие яда или проклятия. Однако ни один целитель, способный обнаружить яд, ни даже заклинатель, в силах которого было определить и снять возможное проклятие, не смогли обнаружить даже признаков дурного влияния на тело женщины. С той злополучной ночи, когда мерзавка Юй Цзыюань, Пурпурная Паучиха, посмела поднять на неё руку, лишь немного вина да чистую воду Ван Линцзяо могла заставить себя проглотить. Любая другая пища вызывала сильнейшие боли в желудке и судороги во всём теле. </p><p>Вэнь Чао с битвы в Пристани Лотоса не прикасался к ней. Сперва он нежно заботился, помогая излечить раны, а после того, как стало ясно, что даже самые дорогие лечебные зелья и лучшие лекари не смогут вылечить безобразный шрам, уродующий грудь и плечо женщины, перестал приходить в её покои. По разумению Вэнь Чао получалось, что пока женщина красива, у мужчины не может быть причин её не любить. Однако кроме красоты она должна быть послушной, нежной и заботящейся только о своём мужчине. Отвергать же стоило тех, кто либо выглядел посредственно, либо не соглашался делить ложе. Так и вышло: раз Ван Линцзяо утратила свою былую привлекательность, значит, заслуженно лишилась его высокого покровительства. Тем не менее Вэнь Чао не прогонял женщину от себя, позволяя той жить в соседних комнатах и слышать, как её бывший возлюбленный ночь за ночью проводит в объятиях другой или других любовниц.</p><p>Ван Линцзяо сперва крайне остро отнеслась к такой резкой перемене в отношении к себе, но Вэнь Чао прямо высказался о будущей судьбе женщины и разве что на дверь ей не указал. Отныне Ван Линцзяо предлагалось либо тихо, мирно прислуживать господину, либо убираться вон. Очевидно, женщина приняла условия Вэнь Чао. Теперь её статус существенно изменился: из любимой наложницы она превратилась в прислугу. Правда, Вэнь Чао позволял ей питаться с ним за одним столом, что являлось опять же скорее насмешкой над болезнью женщины, чем актом доброй воли. Когда Ван Линцзяо накрывала для господина богатый стол с разнообразными блюдами, она исходила слюной, насколько всё выглядело аппетитно, но, стоило только попробовать хотя бы маленький кусочек, организм тотчас же извергал его обратно вместе со значительной порцией желудочного сока.</p><p>– Вэнь Сюй был размазнёй, он позволил, чтобы Не Минцзюэ отрубил ему голову, это просто позор для всего Ордена Цишань Вэнь! – Вэнь Чао с силой приложил кулаком о столешницу и только тут увидел, что чайник в руках Ван Линцзяо мелко подрагивает, а горячий напиток залил уже половину стола и опасно приближается к рукаву его мантии. – Эй! Что на тебя нашло в последнее время, дурёха!</p><p>Однако даже его гневный окрик не смог привести женщину в чувства. Ван Линцзяо уставилась пустыми глазами в одну точку прямо по центру стены за плечом Вэнь Чао. Губы её беззвучно шевелились. Чайник окончательно выскользнул из рук и таки забрызгал остатками содержимого мантию Вэнь Чао.</p><p>– Ах ты, мерзавка! Да как посмела?! Ты что творишь! – он в ярости вскочил из-за стола и принялся отряхивать капли с ткани.</p><p>Ван Линцзяо, не обратив никакого внимания на ошпаренные кипятком пальцы, внезапно вздрогнула всем телом, подлетела к Вэнь Чао и вцепилась в его рукав:</p><p>– Ах! Молодой господин Вэнь, скажи, все эти ужасы в Надзирательных пунктах, все эти трупы… – в её и без того бледном лице не осталось ни кровинки, а черты исказились в безобразную маску ужаса, – Что, если… Вэй Усянь выжил и пришёл нам отомстить? Помните… помните же, молодой господин Вэнь, вы рассказывали, как он похвалялся, что вернётся?..</p><p>Вэнь Чао смотрел в напуганное лицо бывшей любовницы с отвращением. Внезапно с её плеча сползло покрывало, и взору открылся грубый шрам, перечеркнувший нежную кожу груди и заползший безобразной змеёй под рукав открытого платья. Лишившись его покровительства, Ван Линцзяо не имела возможности обновить гардероб, а потому, как и прежде, носила яркие, откровенные платья с глубоким декольте. Отвращение на лице Вэнь Чао тут же сменилось брезгливостью. Он попытался мягко высвободить край рукава из цепких ладоней женщины, чтобы ненароком не повредить мантию, но Ван Линцзяо только сильнее вонзила длинные ногти в дорогую ткань. Вэнь Чао нетерпеливо рыкнул и дёрнул руку на себя – ткань порвалась.</p><p>– Посмотри, что ты натворила! – он напустился на неё и даже занёс руку для удара, но в последний момент удержался: из глаз и носа Ван Линцзяо потекли мокрые дорожки. – Фу! Отвратительно! Прочь от меня! Даже руки марать не хочется.</p><p>Он отступил на два шага от женщины и прошипел:</p><p>– Я уже сказал, что Вэй Усянь не мог выбраться живым с горы Луаньцзан, чего ты всё время ноешь попусту?!</p><p>– Но что если он умер, а потом стал свирепым демоном? – голос Ван Линцзяо перешёл в новую звуковую амплитуду: превратился в писк.</p><p>– Молчать! – взревели в ответ. – Если Вэй Усянь умер, то это и вовсе невозможно! Души тех, кто умирает на горе Луаньцзан, навечно остаются заперты там. Им никогда не покинуть гору!</p><p>– Но… но ведь…</p><p>– Довольно! – Вэнь Чао едва сдерживал эмоции. Он грубо схватил трясущуюся от страха женщину и пихнул её прямо в стену. – Даже если Вэй Усянь превратился в демона и вернулся, ему не пробиться сквозь все эти талисманы против нечисти!</p><p>Множество жёлтых талисманов с киноварной надписью были беспорядочно налеплены на окнах, дверях, стенах и даже мебели. Все они в ярком дневном свете излучали слабую тёмную энергию. Ван Линцзяо едва не врезалась лицом в один такой талисман.</p><p>В этот момент деревянные ставни на окнах с шумом распахнулись.</p><p>– А-А-А! – Ван Линцзяо в ужасе взвизгнула и попятилась от стены. Она в мгновение ока запрыгнула за спину Вэнь Чао. – Что это за звук? Что за звук?!</p><p>– Ты, дешёвка, что творишь?! – Вэнь Чао вырвался из объятий женщины. – Это же просто ветер!</p><p>Он отпихнул Ван Линцзяо от себя — та не удержалась на ногах, упала. </p><p>– Ты что, тварь, не можешь хоть ненадолго заткнуться? Бесишь меня одним своим видом! – рявкнул Вэнь Чао и зашагал прочь из комнаты. Есть больше не хотелось – аппетит пропал.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А! – с громким криком Ван Линцзяо резко села в кровати. Её простыни были пропитаны потом, а тело била мелкая дрожь то ли от холода комнаты, то ли от страха перед кошмаром.</p><p>– Вэй… Вэй Усянь… Вэй Ин… Это Вэнь Чао столкнул тебя в пропасть горы Луаньцзан, а не я! Меня там даже не было! – ночной воздух наполнил выстуженную комнату тенями, которые сейчас перед воспалёнными глазами Ван Линцзяо обратились сумрачными монстрами с чертами лица Вэй Усяня. – Не я! Это была не я!</p><p>Женщина уронила голову в ладони и разрыдалась в голос. Внезапно порыв ветра с громким грохотом закрыл ставню деревянной рамы. Единственная зажжённая лампа мгновенно погасла. Комната погрузилась во мрак.</p><p>С пронзительным визгом Ван Линцзяо выскочила из кровати и кинулась в соседние покои:</p><p>– А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А!! На помощь! Скорее, на помощь!!!! Заберите меня отсюда! Я не хочу здесь оставаться!!! Скорее заберите меня!</p><p>Вэнь Чао, с угрюмым выражением лица читавший какие-то письма, метнул гневный взгляд на женщину:</p><p>– Чего ты орёшь как умалишённая посреди ночи?!</p><p>Ван Линцзяо тяжело дышала, не в силах оправиться от испуга:</p><p>– Я… я снова видела этого Вэй Усяня, я снова видела его во сне!</p><p>– Прошло уже больше трёх месяцев, как я сам лично сбросил его на гору Луаньцзан. Какого чёрта ты видишь сны о нём? Который раз это повторяется?! Сколько можно?</p><p>– Я и сама не понимаю, почему в последнее время постоянно вижу его во сне. Но чувствую, он реальный и где-то совсем близко! – Ван Линцзяо лепетала тонким голосом, однако страх в её глазах немного угас, едва она увидела Вэнь Чао.</p><p>Вэнь Чао же пребывал в крайне раздражённом настроении из-за писем, которые ему недавно доставили, а потому меньше всего ему хотелось отвлекаться на Ван Линцзяо и тем более утешать её:</p><p>– Не болтай ерунды! Не может быть его здесь! А раз боишься спать, тогда и не засыпай вовсе!</p><p>Ван Линцзяо, словно не заметив раздражённого тона своего господина, кинулась ему в ноги:</p><p>– Мой господин, а если он всё-таки нашёл способ вернуться?.. Нам надо немедленно…</p><p>Договорить женщине не дал грубый пинок в грудь. На висках Вэнь Чао вздулись вены:</p><p>– Да что ты несёшь! Сколько раз наш клан посылал отряды адептов на зачистку горы Луаньцзан? Хоть один из них вернулся живым? Нет! Я сбросил Вэй Усяня одного. Совершенно! Одного! – он чеканил слова, будто забивал гвозди в непутёвую пустую голову бывшей возлюбленной. – Наверняка его труп уже давно разложился и протух.</p><p>Женщина у его ног начала тихонько поскуливать – это не улучшило и без того поганое настроение Вэнь Чао. Он поморщился и вновь отвернулся к столу:</p><p>– Прекращай запугивать себя. Ты разве не видишь, что я не в настроении!</p><p>Судя по всему, настроение у него было действительно отвратительным. Так как, снова пробежав глазами по ровным столбикам иероглифов, он грязно выругался, смял письмо и отшвырнул его подальше:</p><p>– Что ещё за Аннигиляция Солнца? Ерунда какая-то! Они собираются уничтожить солнце? Размечтались! Даже название нормально подобрать не могут для своих бредовых затей!</p><p>Несколько мгновений он со злостью сжимал и разжимал кулаки, а потом внезапно рявкнул:</p><p>– Что ты там валяешься, бесполезная девка? Не видишь, что твой хозяин устал? Живо приготовь чай!</p><p>Ван Линцзяо тут же поднялась, поправила тонкое платье, в котором спала, и кинулась выполнять приказ. Когда приятный аромат дорогого чая наполнил комнату, женщина потихоньку заискивающим голосом проворковала:</p><p>– Мой господин, ну, сколько их там, этих кланов? Пусть себе перебесятся. Глава Ордена Цишань Вэнь наверняка очень скоро…</p><p>– Закрой свой рот! Ты ни черта не смыслишь! – Вэнь Чао не стал дослушивать –  разразился бранью. – Проваливай вон! Не досаждай мне!</p><p>Ван Линцзяо ещё совсем недавно тряслась от страха, а сейчас же едва сдерживала обиду и гнев в сердце. Она поставила чашку чая, скривилась в улыбке и вышла прочь из покоев своего хозяина.</p><p>«Бывшего хозяина», – поправила себя женщина. Едва она скрылась за дверью, улыбка моментально сползла с её лица. Ван Линцзяо решительно развернулась к дверям в свои покои. Однако стоило ей войти внутрь, страх вновь сковал всё существо – перед глазами вспыхнули недавние зловещие образы. Одной рукой разминая напряжённые веки, другую прижимая к груди, женщина металась по комнате: надо было решить, как лучше покинуть поместье.</p><p>Очень скоро исполнится полгода её пребывания подле Вэнь Чао. Полгода – предел времени, за который чувства Вэнь Чао к одной женщине менялись от симпатии до отвращения. Вначале ей казалось, что она не такая, как все другие, что она та самая, кто сможет остаться с ним до самого конца, она даже обрадовалась, когда получила физическое увечье, выполняя поручение своего господина. Однако вышло всё совершенно наоборот: потеряв былую привлекательность, она тут же лишилась симпатии Вэнь Чао. Шесть месяцев ещё не истекли, а господин уже не может смотреть на неё без раздражения. Она совершенно не отличалась от остальных женщин.</p><p>«Коли так сложилось, надо поскорее уходить от этого бесчувственного сукиного сына, пока меня не выгнали взашей», – у неё ещё осталась гордость!</p><p>«И кое-какие накопления», – хищная улыбка искривила иссушенные черты лица женщины. Она опустилась на колени и вынула из-под кровати маленький ящичек.</p><p>В этом ящике хранились драгоценности и артефакты, всеми правдами и неправдами добытые ею за время, что она провела рядом с Вэнь Чао. Драгоценности можно было продать, артефакты использовать для самозащиты.</p><p>«Надо взять с собой немного денег на дорогу, а ящик спрятать, – Ван Линцзяо вытащила из-за пояса маленький ключик и отворила замок. – Вэнь Чао, ты мерзкий выродок, подлое, грязное отродье! Рано или поздно ты сдохнешь, желательно, чтобы в гордом одиночестве, чтобы некому было даже воду тебе поднести. Я не собираюсь тебя утешать. Я всё ещё молода, а болезнь скоро пройдёт, свою жизнь я ещё устрою…. А-А-А-А!»</p><p>Истошный крик приглушил рукав платья. Ван Линцзяо резко отшатнулась назад и осела на пол, шкатулка упала к её ногам.</p><p>Только что внутри ящика с драгоценностями она увидела вместо сокровищ скрюченного, мертвенно-бледного младенца!</p><p>«Этого не может быть, не может быть! – женщину трясло, а волосы на голове встали дыбом. – Я просто устала! Просто не выспалась! Никакого ребенка там быть не может!!!!» Она, вероятно, целый месяц не притрагивалась к ящику и абсолютно точно никогда не клала внутрь ничего похожего на младенца!</p><p>Ящик у её ног лежал неподвижно и не издавал никаких звуков. «Это всё моё воображение! Не более того, просто последние события совершенно лишили меня покоя, вот и видится всякое», – Ван Линцзяо с трудом смогла успокоить собственное сердце. На дрожащих ногах она подняла ящик с пола и вновь откинула крышку, одновременно отпрыгнув назад – мало ли что!</p><p>В этот раз всё было хорошо: внутри обнаружились несколько мешочков с деньгами, россыпь драгоценных камней и украшений, пара артефактов и купчая на небольшой домик на окраине Илина. Этот документ был настоящим сокровищем и подлинным богатством. Домик когда-то принадлежал супруге Главы одного из кланов заклинателей, поглощенного Орденом Цишань Вэнь. Клан не так давно полностью сгинул, так что не осталось ни единого его адепта. У Ван Линцзяо ушло не меньше трёх дней на мягкие уговоры и ублажение Вэнь Чао, прежде чем он подарил ей пустующий с момента гибели первоначального владельца дом. И вот сейчас она собиралась в этот райский уголок, подальше от войны и вечно раздражённого Вэнь Чао! «Всё будет в порядке, со мной будет совершенно всё в порядке!» – Ван Линцзяо вытащила один мешочек с деньгами из ящика и вновь опустила крышку.</p><p>Пара платьев, набор дорогих духов и косметика уместились в небольшой походный мешок.</p><p>– Госпожа Линцзяо, – вполголоса постучали из-за закрытой двери, – простите за беспокойство среди ночи. У меня срочное послание для вас.</p><p>«Адепт клана Ван! – обрадовалась женщина. – Как вовремя!»</p><p>– Да, входи, – вполголоса отозвалась она.</p><p>Молодой мужчина тихонько вошёл в покои своей хозяйки. Пусть клан Ван возвысился всего лишь из-за покровительства Вэнь Чао, даже среди них были несколько весьма неплохих заклинателей. «Неплохих» по меркам Ван Линцзяо, конечно же.</p><p>– Ты разузнал то, о чём я тебя просила? – женщина смерила мужчину взглядом.</p><p>– Разузнал, – отозвался адепт.</p><p>– Хорошо, поговорим по ходу. Возьми мешок и следуй за мной, – Ван Линцзяо указала на походную сумку и зашагала прочь из комнаты.</p><p>– Есть!</p><p>Через несколько минут они вышли из задних ворот поместья, где последние несколько недель укрывался Вэнь Чао.</p><p>В дороге адепт клана Ван успел поделиться добытой информацией: Ван Линцзяо интересовали дела на полях боевых действий, а также расстановка сил противников. О том, что Не Минцзюэ собственноручно обезглавил старшего сына Вэнь Жоханя, она уже знала, но вот о том, что кроме этой победы был ещё целый ряд других не менее громких достижений, понятия не имела.</p><p>– Сейчас ситуация весьма неблагоприятная, – встревоженный адепт клана Ван через каждые пару шагов оборачивался назад, словно боялся преследования Вэнь Чао, но говорил ровно и уверенно. – Движение сопротивления «Аннигиляция Солнца» набирает обороты. Все больше отдельных заклинателей и целых кланов присоединяется к ним в борьбе против гегемонии Ордена Цишань Вэнь.</p><p>– Как же так….</p><p>– Госпожа Линцзяо, это ещё не всё! За последний месяц Орден Цишань Вэнь потерпел сокрушительные поражения в Хэцзянь и Юньмэне, а также многих других землях.</p><p>– Что же, в этом случае нам надо… принимать решения незамедлительно. Мы уходим!</p><p>– Хорошо, – с готовностью ответил адепт.</p><p>Внезапно за их спинами раздался весёлый детский смех.</p><p>– А-А-А! – взвизгнула Ван Линцзяо и вцепилась в руку адепта клана Ван. – Т-там п-призрак! Призрак младенца! С-сделай что-нибудь!</p><p>От ужаса голос женщины звучал на несколько октав выше обычного и как-то глухо, в нос.</p><p>– Где? Я ничего не вижу? – молодой заклинатель отозвался немедленно, даже успел выхватить из ножен зачарованный меч и одновременно закрыть своим телом госпожу от возможной опасности.</p><p>– Ну, там же, там! Вон прямо за тем деревом! – голосила женщина.</p><p>Адепт заглянул в указанное место и внимательно осмотрелся, только после этого ответил:</p><p>– Госпожа Линцзяо, здесь ничего нет. Успокойтесь, вам, видимо, просто показалось.</p><p>– И п-правда, показалось, – Ван Линцзяо, белая как полотно от страха, озиралась по сторонам. Сейчас она действительно больше ничего не слышала. – Что же это такое? Мы всё ещё недалеко от лагеря Вэнь Чао, откуда здесь призраки? Разве охранный барьер не выставлен?</p><p>– Выставлен, моя госпожа. Вы в безопасности, не стоит переживать, – уверенности в голосе адепта хватило на них обоих.</p><p>Ван Линцзяо несколько успокоилась и задумчиво проговорила:</p><p>– Не знаю почему, но мне всё время кажется, что на меня кто-то смотрит. Наверное, показалось. Ладно, в путь – впереди долгая дорога.</p><p>Она расправила плечи, насколько этого возможно было добиться от истощенного тела, и зашагала вперёд. Остановиться пришлось, сделав всего пару шагов, – адепт клана Ван за ней не последовал.</p><p>– Ну же, идём! Нельзя медлить! – Ван Линцзяо нетерпеливо топнула ножкой и обернулась. – А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А!</p><p>Она завопила дурным голосом в ответ на булькающие звуки со стороны своего спутника. Адепт клана Ван, ещё недавно бодрый и разговорчивый, стоял, точно каменный истукан, напротив неё. В удивлённо распахнутых глазах стремительно угасал огонёк жизни, а из вспоротого горла на землю потоком лилась кровь.</p><p>Адепт разжал ладонь – раздался глухой звук падения чего-то металлического. Ван Линцзяо прервала крик, закрыв себе рот обеими руками, и посмотрела под ноги адепту. Лезвие типового кинжала экипировки заклинателей из клана Ван покраснело от свежей крови. «Он сам себе перерезал горло?!» – от развернувшейся картины кровь в жилах женщины застыла, а ладони сделались ледяными. Она судорожно отпрыгнула на целый чжан. Горло больно сдавило, только сейчас Ван Линцзяо поняла, что беззвучно кричит.</p><p>Младенец высунулся из-за плеча мёртвого адепта. Детское лицо расплылось в улыбке. Правда, радости в этой гримасе, коснувшейся даже белых глаз без зрачков, не было. Она порождала только страх в сердце любого смотрящего.</p><p>– Сестричка, иди сюда! Не бойся меня! – голос был тоненький и ласковый, несмотря на иссиня-белую кожу, мёртвый мальчик казался удивительно красивым. – Давай поиграем, сестричка!</p><p>К ней потянулась маленькая пухлая ручка.</p><p>– Ч-что ты за тварь такая? – Ван Линцзяо вздрогнула от звука собственного голоса – она ещё может говорить? А мгновение назад казалось, что её язык намертво прирос к гортани.</p><p>В ответ ребёнок весело захихикал и, цепляясь за мантию адепта, переполз на его плечо, свесил пухленькие белые ножки. Непонятно как, но заклинатель клана Ван, даже будучи мёртвым, всё ещё стоял прямо, только чуть покачивался от каждого движения своего наездника.</p><p>– И-хи-хи-хнык-хнык-хнык-хнык… – леденящий душу смех превратился в громкие всхлипывания, будто ребёнок внезапно расплакался, – зачем обзываешь? Хнык-хнык-хнык… Обидно… хнык-хнык…</p><p>Ван Линцзяо смотрела, как завороженная, на два мёртвых тела перед собой.</p><p>– Такая красивая и такая жестокая… хнык-хнык-хнык… – мальчик долго тёр крохотными кулачками глаза, а потом вскинулся и погрозил этим самым кулачком женщине. Ван Линцзяо, как ни старалась, не смогла увидеть на мёртвом маленьком личике слёзы, которые так старательно изображал ребёнок. – Ай-яй! Зачем же ты так со мной? Я, быть может, твой нерождённый ребёночек! Твой сыночек! И-хи-хи-хи-хи…</p><p>Вновь резкая перемена настроения, и вот ребёнок уже заливается весёлым смехом.</p><p>– Нет-нет-нет… НЕТ! – выкрикнула Ван Линцзяо перед тем, как стремительно развернуться и побежать глубже в лес, подальше от этого исчадия ада!</p><p>– НЕ БРОСАЙ МЕНЯ, СЕСТРИЧКА! – мальчик с диким визгом кинулся убегающей женщине на спину.</p><p>Ван Линцзяо обезумела, её душа ушла в пятки, но ноги несли всё дальше. Вдруг в шею впились раскалённые угли.</p><p>– А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А! – она пронзительно заверещала и схватилась за собственную шею. Ладони в тот же миг обожгло – ещё один крик слетел с губ.</p><p>– Сестричка, не кричи так громко, мои несчастные ушки этого не выдержат, – маленькие пальчики сжались на горле Ван Линцзяо сильнее, прошли сквозь кожу, выжгли гортань и голосовые связки.</p><p>Слёзы градом катились из глаз женщины, слизь вперемешку с кровью пошла носом. Нога зацепилась за корягу – Ван Линцзяо упала на колени. Тут же ребёнок перекрутился на остатках её шеи и оказался прямо перед лицом.</p><p>Белые глаза без зрачков смотрели радостно и хищно, улыбка беззубого рта больше напоминала оскал:</p><p>– И-хи-хи-хи-хи, славно, славно мы прокатились! Да ведь, да? Побегали-побегали, – мальчик смеялся и, похоже, веселился вовсю. – Ну вот, я знал, что с тобой будет весело! </p><p>Ван Линцзяо отпрыгнула назад. Но разве можно отпрыгнуть от того, кто вцепился в твою собственную шею и прожигает её насквозь, словно калёным железом. Женщина почувствовала, как на её ладонях от этого жара лопается кожа и мясо сжигается до костей, когда она схватилась за маленькое тело и попыталась оттолкнуть его от себя.</p><p>– О! И-хи-хи-хи-хи, теперь мы будет летать? Мы полетаем, да? Сестричка нас будет подбрасывать? – маленький демон с восторгом принял новую забаву.</p><p>Он расцепил белые ручки и позволил Ван Линцзяо оттащить себя. Однако едва женщина попыталась откинуть прочь его тело, он вывернулся ужом и вцепился горящими красным пламенем ладошками ей в лицо. Правую щёку, левый глаз, бровь и лоб тут же обожгло, словно клеймом зачарованного тавра. Дыхания в теле Ван Линцзяо уже не было, как не было и крика. Боль женщина уже тоже не чувствовала, однако голова работала хорошо, потому весь ужас того, что с ней творили, понимала предельно ясно. Мир с левой стороны померк – по щеке горячей струйкой что-то потекло. Ван Линцзяо повалилась спиной на холодную землю и невидяще уставилась в высокое ночное небо.</p><p>Мальчик, не теряя ни минуты, оседлал шею женщины и принялся ковыряться пальчиком в её пустой глазнице. Собрал по стенкам остатки – засунул испачканный палец в рот, обсосал, а после наклонился и принялся с удовольствием слизывать жидкости вытекшего глаза с щеки Ван Линцзяо.</p><p>– Мастер, Мастер! А можно сердце, пока оно ещё бьётся? – ребёнок обрадованно пискнул куда-то в сторону.</p><p>Высокий чёрный силуэт, освещённый серебристым лунным светом, стоял в нескольких шагах от них.</p><p>Это было последнее, что Ван Линцзяо увидела.</p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> В главе использованы цитаты новеллы «Магистр дьявольского культа», автор Мосян Тунсю. Главы 48, 61; из дунхуа –  14 серии; CD-драмы (14 серия 2 сезона). Перевод команды YouNet Translate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Глава 33. Предельные желания. Откровенность</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Да, вот так. Правильно. Отработайте эти приёмы ещё двадцать раз, после можете приступать к обычным упражнениям. Я хочу видеть на завтрашних тренировках ваши успехи. Назначим поединки! – Шан Вей внимательно наблюдал за групповым занятием адептов по фехтованию.</p><p>Перед ним ровными рядами выстроились более шести десятков молодых заклинателей – каждый не старше двадцати лет, потому движения их были точными и резкими. Хотя новоявленные адепты Ордена Цзян устали после бесконечных, изнуряющих тренировок, всё же выглядели воодушевлённо. Они внимательно слушали наставников и старались выполнять команды как можно лучше. Идёт война – не время расслабляться! Противник на поле боя не будет ждать, пока ты сделаешь лишний глоток воздуха и соберёшься с силами для удара.</p><p>– Старший адепт, как у вас дела? – Цзян Чэн широкими шагами пересёк тренировочное поле.</p><p>– Глава ордена, – Шан Вей кивнул в знак приветствия, – рекруты ещё слишком неопытны, да и дисциплина у многих хромает, но они стараются.</p><p>Цзян Чэн придирчиво огляделся – несколько адептов выделялись на общем фоне:</p><p>– Эти молодцы.</p><p>– У Главы ордена острый глаз. Госпожа Юй великолепно вышколила вас! – Шан Вей расплылся в широкой улыбке.</p><p>Он настолько обрадовался прозорливости юноши, что даже не заметил, как при упоминании матери Цзян Чэн вздрогнул. Рана на сердце не переставала кровоточить – Цзян Чэн не сможет смириться с её смертью, даже если лично прикончит Вэнь Чао, Вэнь Чжулю и Вэнь Жоханя.</p><p>– Этих ребят я выделил ведущими и расставил в разных местах в группе, – как ни в чём не бывало рассуждал Шан Вей. – Я давно заметил, что молодые ребята охотнее занимаются и выполняют упражнения, если у кого-то рядом с ними получается лучше. Что это – конкуренция или желание выделиться? Я не знаю, но это работает!</p><p>Мужчина не сдерживал громкий смех. Он был доволен: положительные результаты его тренировок с рекрутами появились очень быстро.</p><p>Цзян Чэн тоже несколько расслабился рядом с опытным наставником:</p><p>– Отлично!</p><p>– О, ещё кое-что, Глава ордена. На стрельбище тоже выделились несколько ребят. Я сформировал четыре группы стрелков по дальности и точности поражения целей. Первые – самые меткие и зоркие. Их стрелы летят дальше всех, но они поднимают на лук только одну стрелу за раз. Вторые – стреляют в средней дистанции, но могут положить в одном выстреле по две-три стрелы. Цели они поражают достаточно метко, а главное их преимущество – это атаки по площади. Всего семьдесят луков могут за раз поразить до четырёх сотен голов! Потрясающие результаты. Они сейчас работают у дальних барьеров с мишенями.</p><p>Цзян Чэн заинтересованно обернулся в ту сторону, куда указывал ему Шан Вей. Там, на высокой стене, с луками в руках выстроились в два ряда несколько десятков человек. На поле перед ними стояли деревянные манекены, с которыми обычно занимались мечники и отрабатывался рукопашный бой. Лидер отряда коротко крикнул «Огонь», и туча стрел стремительно сорвалась в небо. Через мгновение стало возможно разглядеть результаты выстрела: в землю из нескольких сотен стрел были воткнуты лишь единицы, а вот манекены превратились в деревянных ежей, настолько густо они были утыканы снарядами.</p><p>– Впечатляюще, – присвистнул Цзян Чэн, искренне восхищаясь сноровкой лучников. – А что за ещё две группы?</p><p>Шан Вей гордо вскинул подбородок, радуясь, что его усилия оценили.</p><p>– Третий отряд по дальности стрельбы и силе удара похож вот на этих ребят, – он кивнул на каменную стену с лучниками на гребне, – но значительно отличается по технике. Они стреляют, как первые, одиночными снарядами, но в каждую свою стрелу вкладывают заряд духовных сил.</p><p>– И что? – чуть сдвинул брови Цзян Чэн. – Каждый из них – заклинатель с Золотым Ядром, вкладывать энергию в меч или стрелу, разницы никакой нет. В чём особенность?</p><p>Он действительно не понимал, зачем обычных стрелков было выделять в отдельный отряд, ведь всё, что они умели, – это достаточно хорошо пользоваться луком.</p><p>Глаза Шан Вея задорно вспыхнули, а рот расплылся в самодовольной ухмылке:</p><p>– Особенность в том, что они пользуются стрелами со спиралевидным оперением<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a>. Стрелы летят чуть медленнее, чем у других, однако за счёт духовных сил и стабильности полёта проникающая сила больше. Они стреляют по прямой траектории, поэтому снаряд за один раз может поразить несколько целей. Мишени просто пробиваются насквозь! </p><p>– Ого! Действительно внушительно! – Цзян Чэн сложил руки на груди и довольно кивнул.</p><p>– И не говорите, Глава ордена! – наставник притворно печально вздохнул, но тут же звучно хлопнул в ладоши. – Они мне столько мишеней попортили! Вы даже не представляете!! Прямо насквозь! Несколько за раз!</p><p>Шан Вей махнул рукой за ограждение песчаного ринга: там высилась солидных размеров гора деревянных стоек с мишенями для стрельбы из лука. Каждая стойка напоминала решето – в дереве виднелись по несколько десятков сквозных отверстий. Теперь эти деревяшки годились только на растопку печей.</p><p>– Ну а последние? – Цзян Чэн был настолько впечатлён, что уже даже и предположить не мог, чем может отличаться ещё одна группа лучников, выделенная разборчивым Старшим адептом.</p><p>– Эти… – Шан Вей замялся на мгновение, – собственно, эти четвёртые ребята особенным ничем не блещут.</p><p>Цзян Чэн удивлённо приподнял брови и хотел быть уже задать вопрос, но Шан Вей успел первым:</p><p>– Ну, то есть не блещут по сравнению с остальными тремя, однако и они выделены не зря. Эти лучники хороши на малой дистанции. </p><p>Взгляд Цзян Чэна всё ещё был полон скептицизма, потому Шан Вей решил уточнить:</p><p>– На расстоянии взмаха меча.</p><p>– Что? – Цзян Чэн даже растерялся от таких новостей.</p><p>– Ага, удивительно, правда? Парни действительно могут стрелять практически в упор и при этом не теряют ни в скорострельности, ни в мощности удара. А знаете что самое замечательное? – Шан Вей поднял указательный палец вверх, привлекая внимание слушателя. – Их луков не слышно! Вообще!</p><p>– Да быть такого не может! – мотнул головой Цзян Чэн. В это он уже точно не поверит!</p><p>– Не верите? Напрасно. Они стреляют действительно бесшумно, так что могут быть использованы в тайных вылазках! – Шан Вей чуть помолчал, наслаждаясь эффектом от собственных слов, а потом добавил. – Первые три группы хорошо развились здесь у нас во время тренировок, а вот эти последние ребята присоединились к нам в качестве рекрутов уже с готовым навыком. Они поделились своим умением с остальными и отобрали к себе в отряд ещё тридцать человек. Теперь их всего пятьдесят четыре адепта!</p><p>– Непременно возьму с собой пару адептов из них в следующую вылазку в лагерь Цишань Вэнь, – несмотря на несколько насупленный вид, Цзян Чэн выглядел крайне довольным.</p><p>Ещё некоторое время они наблюдали за тренировкой мечников. Шан Вей периодически звучно отдавал команды, делал замечания адептам и обращал внимание на особенно удачные движения.</p><p>Цзян Чэн смотрел внимательно и чувствовал, как с каждым мгновением благодушное настроение его покидает. Заклинатели в пурпурных мантиях на поле были различного возраста и подготовки. Они старались, но в большинстве своём с мечом обращались посредственно.</p><p>«Матушка бы в ужас пришла от такой подготовки», – Цзян Чэн досадливо качнул головой. Слишком мало у них было времени на подготовку бойцов, слишком легко они принимали в свои ряды каждого, кто желал сражаться с Орденом Цишань Вэнь. Да, сегодня тихо, но ведь уже завтра их могут раскрыть. Если сюда явятся войска Вэнь Жоханя, крепость Чунъян не выстоит.</p><p>– Глава ордена. Старший адепт, – заклинатель клана Цзян склонился в приветствии. – Пришли новости с востока. Сегодня к Вэнь Чао прибыло подкрепление, они повсюду разыскивают наше местоположение.</p><p>Цзян Чэн нахмурился – новости практически полностью повторяли его размышления:</p><p>– Что в Банлианг и округе?</p><p>– Пока ничего подозрительного.</p><p>– Вот ведь гад ползучий! – выругался Шан Вей. – Новобранцы ещё не готовы! Если эти псы из клана Вэнь сейчас нападут, боюсь, они не смогут отразить удар!</p><p>– Значит, пока нельзя допустить, чтобы нас обнаружили, – Цзян Чэн развернулся и зашагал к Главному дому. – Усилить патрули в горной местности. Вокруг Чунъяна выставьте караульных.</p><p>– Слушаюсь.</p><p>– Есть!</p><p>– Из Ордена Гусу Лань не было вестей? – Цзян Чэн обернулся к Шан Вею. – Нам бы пригодились их охранные барьеры.</p><p>– Нет, Глава ордена. Пока ничего.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи вернулся в Облачные Глубины из Цзянлина. Талисманы призыва тёмных сущностей не давали ему покоя. Он обещал вернуться сразу, как проверит старинные записи в архивах своего ордена.</p><p>Перед самым отъездом Лань Ванцзи проверил и укрепил охранные письмена на стенах горного лагеря Ордена Цзян, однако предупредил, что те истончились и смогут выдержать лишь один мощный удар. Надо было заново рисовать охранные знаки, однако в Ордене Цзян на этом специализировался только род Хранителей, практически полностью уничтоженный при осаде Пристани Лотоса. Сейчас от древнего рода остались только малые дети, которым едва исполнилось шесть-восемь лет.</p><p>«Когда вернёмся в Пристань Лотоса, надо будет поднять архивные записи и назначить новых Хранителей, – Цзян Чэн не допускал даже мысли о том, что резиденция ордена, его родовое гнездо утрачено навсегда. – Среди адептов, уверен, найдутся несколько, кто будет способен разобраться в древних заклинаниях». По-другому и быть не могло, ведь если знатоки не отыщутся, придётся обращаться за расшифровкой в Орден Гусу Лань. А идти на поклон к Лань Ванцзи или Лань Сичэню очень не хотелось. Вот прямо совсем.</p><p>Цзян Чэн замер в шаге. При одном воспоминании о нынешнем Главе Ордена Лань руки сами собой сжимались в кулаки.</p><p>Шан Вей озадаченно оглянулся:</p><p>– Глава ордена? Всё хорошо?</p><p>«Он стоял к ней так близко. Почти обнимал. Руки целовал. На глазах у всех! Прямо передо мной!» – у Цзян Чэна вырвался утробный рык, глаза полыхнули фиолетовыми молниями, а Цзыдянь на пальце угрожающе загудела.</p><p>Юнру принадлежит ему!</p><p>Всегда принадлежала только ему!</p><p>Как посмел кто-то другой её коснуться?</p><p>«Этот Лань Сичэнь больно прыткий. Надо будет с ним предметно потолковать при встрече», – не предвещающая ничего хорошего ухмылка растянула уголки губ Цзян Чэна.</p><p>Пусть молодого Главу Ордена Лань он собственными руками прибить не может, но вот Вэнь Чао отомстить со всей страстью в силах!</p><p>«Вэнь Чао. Так просто я не дам тебе умереть! – кровожадный костёр в груди ярко полыхал. – Ты, упырь, должен за многое ответить! Родители, дом, Вэй Ин, Вэй Аи…» Тут пламя ярости угасло. Краска схлынула с лица, когда в голове набатом прозвучал собственный голос: «Ничего бы не случилось, если бы ты не выделывался! И с сестрицей твоей тоже ничего бы не случилось, даже окажись она у Вэнь Чао!! Что вам стоило уступить его приказам?! Да лучше бы вы там оба умерли, ведь тогда мой орден был бы цел!!»</p><p>Внутри Цзян Чэна всё похолодело. Слова, что он сказал Вэй Усяню в эмоциях, после нападения Вэнь Чао на Пристань Лотоса, пугали не только своей жестокостью, но и тем фактом, что он действительно в это верил.</p><p>До сих пор был убеждён.  </p><p>Если бы в воспитательный лагерь в Цишань тогда поехал он сам, трагедии в Юньмэне можно было бы избежать. Он не знал, как повернулись бы события, но уж точно не позволил бы Вэй Усяню поднять бунт против Вэнь Чао! Да и останься Юнру дома – не подверглась бы насилию…</p><p>«Боже, что же я творю? Она, конечно, виновата, но это же Вэй Аи… моя Вэй Аи…» – как только он мог сказать подобное?! Отдать её Вэнь Чао? От одной мысли насквозь пробрало отвращением и жаждой крови.</p><p>Цзян Чэн невесело усмехнулся: «Время не вернёшь, выбор был сделан. Осталось только отомстить виновным!»</p><p>– Всё хорошо. Идёмте, – запоздало откликнулся Цзян Чэн.</p><p>Однако Шан Вей уже смотрел куда-то поверх его плеча:</p><p>– Хм? Что там случилось?</p><p>Цзян Чэн резко обернулся. Заклинатель Ордена Цзян сломя голову нёсся через площадь из хозяйственного сектора, со стороны мастерских.</p><p>– Бен Йи? Чего это он? – Цзян Чэн сразу узнал парня.</p><p>Бен Йи резко затормозил у домика целителя, где обосновалась Юнру, и без стука ворвался внутрь. Через несколько мгновений уже двое, Юнру и Бен Йи, бежали в обратном направлении. Девушка прижимала к груди кожаный свёрток, а адепта нагрузили внушительных размеров бамбуковой коробкой.</p><p>– Надо проверить! – Цзян Чэн сорвался с места ещё быстрее, чем закончил говорить.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Мастер Чэнь, если я говорю, что надо немедленно снять верхнюю одежду, значит, это действительно надо сделать! – Юнру нахмурилась. – Бен Йи, помоги ему.</p><p>– Слушаюсь, – парень тут же подскочил к грузному мужчине, уже почти старику. – Мастер Чэнь, доверьтесь шицзе – она превосходный целитель. Ну же, нам надо избавиться от этого.</p><p>– Не трогай меня, мальчишка! Прочь! Я уже умер. Оставьте меня, – старый плотник отпрыгнул от протянутой руки довольно резво, что было странно при его комплекции.</p><p>– Вы ещё не умерли, – отчеканила Юнру. От гнева её взгляд полыхнул серебром. – Но если вам сейчас же не помочь, непременно умрёте самой мучительной смертью!</p><p>Девушка не пугала несчастного старика – у того на лице и руках вздулись отвратительного вида влажные волдыри, а, судя по цвету сыпи на шее, отравленного дыма он наглотался с избытком.</p><p>– Бен Йи, осторожнее! – пришлось повысить голос, когда заклинатель догнал, наконец, прыткого плотника. – Касайся одежды только с внутренней стороны, иначе тоже получишь ожоги!</p><p>Парень мигом послушался: он стянул с себя мантию ордена, обернул ею руки и принялся насильно стягивать со старика верхние одежды:</p><p>– Простите меня, Мастер Чэнь, но так надо. Шицзе Вэй надо обработать ваши раны. Простите…</p><p>– НЕ ТРОГАЙТЕ МЕНЯ! ВЫ ВСЕ, УБИРАЙТЕСЬ ПРОЧЬ! Не желаю, чтобы меня касалась какая-то неопытная девчонка! Это она-то целитель?! Да она убьёт меня скорее, чем вылечит! – плотник голосил на всю округу.</p><p>А поскольку старик Чэнь имел довольно внушительные размеры, Бен Йи едва справлялся с ним.</p><p>– ДЕМОНЫ! ВЫ ОБА ДЕМОНЫ! ПРИШЛИ ПО МОЮ ДУШУ? НУ, ТАК Я ПРОСТО ВАМ В РУКИ НЕ ДАМСЯ! – он вырвался из рук Бен Йи, раздался треск разрываемой ткани.</p><p>Плотник отскочил назад, не удержался на ногах, привалился на стол – тот натужно заскрипел под весом, но выдержал. В руках старика появились крупные щипцы и солидных размеров молоток:</p><p>– Ну же, давайте, подходите, твари! Я сейчас вас обоих обратно в ту дыру, откуда вылезли, запихну.</p><p>– У него начались галлюцинации, – голос Юнру звучал напряжённо. – Он сейчас не осознаёт себя. Бен Йи, окати его водой из бочки.</p><p>– Есть! – парень метнулся к большой бочке у дверей и потрясённо замер. – Глава ордена!</p><p>– Что здесь происходит? – Цзян Чэн отодвинул с дороги замешкавшегося адепта и решительно вошёл в мастерскую.</p><p>– Цзян Чэн, хорошо, что пришёл. Поймай Мастера Чэнь. Бен Йи не может справиться с ним, а иглой я боюсь навредить. Он не в себе и постоянно мечется по комнате, – Юнру мельком глянула на вход и тут же вновь полезла в бамбуковую коробку.</p><p>Сейчас её намного больше заботило состояние больного, чем соблюдение этикета перед Главой ордена.</p><p>– ЕЩЁ ДЕМОНЫ?! ТОЖЕ ЯВИЛИСЬ ПО МОЮ ДУШУ?! А-ХА-ХА-ХА-ХА-ХА! ЗАМЕЧАТЕЛЬНО! ДАВАЙТЕ, БЛИЖЕ, ГАДЫ, БЛИЖЕ! ВСЕХ УРОЮ! – крик старого плотника перемешивался с безумным басистым хохотом. Он широко расставил мясистые ноги и чуть присел, придав телу устойчивости. Молоток занёс над головой для удара, а щипцы выставил перед собой, словно щит.</p><p>– Эй, Лао Чэнь<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2">[2]</a>, чего ты вопишь на всю округу? – Шан Вей вошёл в дом вслед за Цзян Чэном, но тут же потрясённо замер. – Что? Лао Чэнь, чего это ты задумал, а ну-ка отпусти немедленно инструменты! Здесь Глава ордена!</p><p>Его не услышали. Лицо Мастера Чэнь покраснело от натуги, отчего пятна волдырей сделались совершенно белыми, а сыпь на шее посинела.</p><p>– Цзян Чэн! – повысила голос Юнру. – Быстрее! У него сейчас сердце не выдержит!</p><p>Цзян Чэн от подобного приёма несколько опешил, растерянно моргнул, но просьбу (это ведь была просьба, а не приказ, да?) выполнил без всяких вопросов.</p><p>Цзыдянь повиновалась мгновенно. Воздух наполнился напряжённым гулом, словно далёкие перекаты грома перед грозой. Кнутовище послушно легло в ладонь. Один взмах – и вот уже Мастера Чэня спеленали плетью по рукам и ногам.</p><p>– БЕСЧЕСТНЫЕ ТВАРИ!! ОТПУСТИТЕ МЕНЯ НЕМЕДЛЕННО! ДАЖЕ СРАЖАТЬСЯ ЧЕСТНО НЕ МОЖЕТЕ! – старик брыкался и вырывался, однако выбраться никак не мог.</p><p>Послушная воле своего хозяина, Цзыдянь не причиняла вреда, только удерживала крепко.</p><p>– Спасибо, – кивнула Юнру, подходя ближе к старику. – Мастер Чэнь, стойте спокойно. Это для вашего же блага.</p><p>– НЕ ПОДХОДИ КО МНЕ, ИСЧАДИЕ АДА! Я… – договорить он не успел: Юнру воткнула акупунктурную иглу ему в заднюю часть шеи.</p><p>Глаза старого плотника моментально закатились, а веки закрылись, послышалось мерное сонное дыхание. Грузное тело начало оседать на пол. Шан Вей и Бен Йи тут же оказались рядом – усадили старика на стул.</p><p>– Что происходит? Почему Лао Чэнь в таком состоянии? – Шан Вей растерянно почесал шею.</p><p>– Он нас за демонов принял? – Бен Йи поднял с пола свою мантию ордена и опасливо покосился на Цзян Чэна.</p><p>– Все объяснения после, – Юнру нажала на подбородок старого плотника, заставляя открыть рот, и высыпала ему на язык содержимое шелкового мешочка. – Бен Йи, мне нужно вино и покрепче. Цзян Чэн, можешь отпустить его, он больше шуметь не будет, и подтащите с Мастером Шан поближе ко мне бочку с водой.</p><p>Бен Йи кинулся исполнять приказ, вылетел за дверь, но через мгновение вновь заглянул внутрь:</p><p>– Шицзе, сколько надо вина?</p><p>– Бутыль или на худой конец кувшин. Поторопись, каждая минута дорога! – девушка даже не глянула в его сторону, только брови нахмурила. Оттенок кожи Мастера Чэнь ей совсем не нравился.</p><p>– Вэй Аи, объясни, наконец, что стряслось?! – Цзян Чэн с Шан Веем волоком передвинули бочку, наполненную водой, вплотную к столу плотника.</p><p>– Мастер Чэнь вчера варил лак из смолы сумаха<a href="#_ftn3" id="_ftnref3" name="_ftnref3">[3]</a>, но надышался ядовитыми парами, – девушка кивнула в сторону большой печи в углу комнаты. Здесь на полу стояли две кадки, доверху наполненные чёрным лаком.</p><p>– Как же так? – удивился Шан Вей. – Лао Чэнь ведь уже больше тридцати лет плотничает! Кому как не ему знать, насколько опасно вдыхать дым?!</p><p>–  Дымоход в его печи давно требует прочистки, – отозвалась девушка.</p><p>Теперь и сам Шан Вей обратил внимание на чёрные следы копоти на стенах вокруг печи:</p><p>– Непременно поправим! Как же я упустил это?</p><p>– По этой причине он кидался на всех? – Цзян Чэн подозрительно покосился на бесчувственного старика. От сомнений в целостности рассудка старого плотника не так-то просто было избавиться. Надо же, он принял их за демонов!</p><p>– Да, – Юнру кивнула, но головы от ступки с пестиком в своих руках не подняла. Коренья и травы должны быть качественно перемешаны и перетёрты в однородную кашицу, прежде чем делать из них настой. – Сумах очень ядовит, а испарения от кипячения смолы и вообще от древесины при горении вызывают галлюцинации. В одном старинном трактате говорилось, что острое отравление дымом сумаха вызывает навязчивые видения, воплощения собственных страхов.</p><p>– То есть он видел то, чего боится больше всего? – Цзян Чэн скептически поднял бровь, вспомнив, с какой яростью он готов был сражаться со своими «демонами». – Он совсем не выглядел напуганным.</p><p>– Лао Чэнь – воин! – гордо распрямил плечи Шан Вей. – Как и любой, кто живёт в Чунъяне! Только последний десяток лет он перестал выходить на охоту. Отчего он должен потакать собственным слабостям?</p><p>– Да, всё верно. Энергии в нём достаточно, – Юнру поморщилась и раздражённо посмотрела на дверь. – И будет впредь хватать на многие дела, если Бен Йи, наконец, принесёт мне вино!</p><p>– Шицзе, я здесь!!! – парень весь в мыле почти ввалился в дом плотника. В руках он держал бутыль с прозрачным вином.</p><p>– Почему так долго? – напустился на него Цзян Чэн. – Тебя только за смертью посылать!</p><p>– П-простите, Глава ордена, в трапезной посчитали, что я хочу вино для себя, поэтому отказывались выдавать. Пришлось бежать в хранилище, – Бен Йи выглядел донельзя смущённым. Он украдкой бросил виноватый взгляд на Юнру, но та только махнула рукой, подзывая парня ближе.</p><p>– Так почему же не сказал, что тебя молодая госпожа Вэй отправила или даже я сам? – не унимался Цзян Чэн.</p><p>– Я сказал, – юноша поставил бутыль на стол и повесил голову, – мне не поверили.</p><p>Цзян Чэн чуть ли не рычал. Широкими шагами он направился к двери. Надо было разобраться с ответственными за учинённую задержку в исполнении приказа. Он почти пересёк мастерскую, как за спиной раздалось:</p><p>– А-Чэн, спокойнее, – голос Юнру из жёсткого и делового превратился в мягкий и тягучий, пряный. Маленькая ладошка легка на плечо. – Мне нужна твоя помощь. Не уходи.</p><p>Он даже не заметил, когда девушка подошла к нему!</p><p>– Да, к-конечно, Вэй Аи, – голос дрогнул – ярость в нём внезапно сменилась совершенно иным чувством, тем, что растекается приятным томлением по каждой клеточке тела.</p><p>– Спасибо, – Юнру подарила ему нежную улыбку и тут же развернулась обратно к больному.</p><p>Цзян Чэн почувствовал себя так, словно его облили холодной водой. Столь резкая перемена настроения девушки была понятна, но малоприятна.</p><p>– Верёвки из меня вьёт! – проворчал едва слышно Цзян Чэн, но злиться отчего-то на это не хотелось. Осознавать себя влюблённым в эту девушку было очень приятно. </p><p>– Мастер Шан и Бен Йи, хорошенько оботрите тело Мастера Чэнь вином. Используйте мягкие ткани, так как его кожа сейчас очень чувствительная, – она достала из коробки марлевые лоскуты и передала мужчинам. – Чем скорее мы сотрём с его тела яд, тем быстрее он поправится.</p><p>Юнру деловито вгляделась в кашицу в ступке и кивнула, оставшись довольной. Теперь надо было разбавить травы и коренья вином. Бутыль оказалась удивительно тяжелой и неудобной. Без ручки ухватить её было не за что.</p><p>– Давай лучше я, – Цзян Чэн ухмыльнулся на потуги девушки сперва поднять, а после опрокинуть бутыль в небольшую ступку.</p><p>– Спасибо, и можно было сразу так сделать, а не потешаться надо мной, – Юнру чуть насупилась, но глядела на молодого мужчину ласково.</p><p>«Прелесть», – Цзян Чэну понравились чуть зардевшиеся щёки девушки и смущённо потупленный взгляд. Улыбка сама собой стала ещё шире.</p><p>Шан Вей и Бен Йи были заняты старым плотником, а Цзян Чэн и Юнру говорили едва слышно. Атмосфера вокруг двоих вмиг переменилась, посторонние звуки исчезли, осталось только чуть сдавленное дыхание и желание прикоснуться.</p><p>Цзян Чэн аккуратно налил вино в ступку и поставил бутыль на место, но едва Юнру потянулась за миской, её руки были тотчас же перехвачены тёплыми ладонями. По щекам растёкся жар, сердце в груди гулко ухнуло и пустилось вскачь.</p><p>– А-Чэн, – выдохнули губы.</p><p>Сияющие аметистами глаза поймали в плен. Они медленно приближались, обещая наслаждение. Волна восторга поднялась откуда-то снизу и затопила рассудок. Её сейчас поцелует любимый!</p><p>– Вэй Аи… милая…</p><p>Левой щеки девушки коснулась широкая ладонь, привлекая ближе, заставляя вытянуться всем телом навстречу.</p><p>– Шицзе, мы закончили! Волдыри на лице Мастера Чэнь выглядят совсем плохо. Что нам делать? – звонкий голос Бен Йи бесцеремонно ворвался в мир для двоих.</p><p>Теперь уже они оба, Цзян Чэн и Юнру, испытали на себе остужающее действие реальности. Девушка от неожиданности вздрогнула. Цзян Чэн руку от её лица не убрал, но отстранился и бросил недовольный взгляд на Бен Йи.</p><p>Парень рот раскрыл от удивления. Глава ордена и его шицзе – названые брат и сестра – так близко друг к другу, словно собирались поце… «Да быть такого не может!» – Бен Йи мотнул головой и хорошенько проморгался. Может, у него тоже галлюцинации от испарений лака? Однако ладонь Цзян Чэна с лица Юнру никуда не делась.</p><p>– Молодая госпожа Вэй, эта сыпь на шее Лао Чэня должна иметь такой оттенок? – Шан Вей низко склонился к старому другу.</p><p>Изумление Бен Йи выглядело до того потешно, что Юнру едва смогла сдержать смешок. Она аккуратно коснулась руки Цзян Чэна на своей щеке, легко погладила и с явным сожалением отстранилась. Сейчас было неподходящее время для нежности.</p><p>– Её там вовсе не должно быть, Мастер Шан, – за спиной послышалось недовольное бурчание Цзян Чэна, отчего светлая улыбка коснулась её губ. – Бен Йи, если с обтиранием закончили, пожалуйста, собери всю одежду и тряпки из мастерской и отправь в стирку. Только предупреди, чтобы эти вещи стирали отдельно и сперва хорошенько замочили в мыльной воде. Кстати, свою мантию отправь туда же.</p><p>– Понял, – парень ответил механически, засмотревшись на улыбку девушки.</p><p>– Выполняй! – рыкнул Цзян Чэн, когда заминка Бен Йи затянулась.</p><p>Этого хватило, чтобы привести в чувства.</p><p>– Есть! – Бен Йи заметался по комнате.</p><p>– Позвольте, Мастер Шан, – Юнру потеснила Старшего адепта.</p><p>Она открыла рот больному, отметила, что сорбирующего порошка на его языке уже не было, и вылила тоненькой струйкой настойку лекарственных трав:</p><p>– Вот теперь надо пригласить кого-нибудь, чтобы починили дымоход и сделали влажную уборку в мастерской. Я приготовлю раствор мыльного корня с травами, надо передать его домашним Мастера Чэнь. Ожоги и сыпь на коже придётся промывать не менее пяти раз в день. Эта сыпь и волдыри не опасны, но, если их запустить, могут остаться глубокие язвы.</p><p>– Сделаю, – тут же откликнулся Шан Вей, – спасибо за помощь, дева Вэй. Здорово, что с нами опытный целитель! И… простите Лао Чэня за его поведение. Он отличный плотник и замечательный человек, поверьте.</p><p>Его беспокойство за друга было понятно, ведь тот не только ругался последними словами на Главу ордена и его названую сестру, но даже направил на них оружие.</p><p>– Не беспокойтесь об этом, Мастер Шан. Хорошо, что он энергичный, сейчас нам жизненно необходимы такие люди, – Юнру мягко улыбнулась. – Ну вот, цвет лица выглядит лучше. Кризис миновал. Всё будет хорошо.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Вэй Аи, о чём задумалась? – Цзян Чэн шагал рядом, провожая девушку к домику целителя. Теперь уже его руки чувствовали вес бамбукового короба с лекарствами.</p><p>– Да вот думаю, как можно использовать сумах. Его яд крайне действенен, а эффект поразителен! – Юнру с отсутствующим видом брела рядом, потому Цзян Чэн чувствовал себя покинутым.</p><p>– Может, не стоит эту гадость трогать? – Цзян Чэн с содроганием вспомнил Мастера Чэня во власти видений.</p><p>Юнру выплыла из задумчивости и покосилась на своего спутника:  </p><p>– Ничего не случится. Я буду осторожной.</p><p>– Даже если ты так говоришь…</p><p>– Ну же, А-Чэн, – девушка расплылась в улыбке, – всё будет хорошо. Я сделаю слабенькие растворы. Можно будет придумать им применение чуть позднее.</p><p>– Всё равно… – упрямо начал Цзян Чэн, но договорить ему не дали.</p><p>Юнру поторопилась сменить тему:</p><p>– Расскажи лучше, какие новости? О брате есть вести?</p><p>– С момента возвращения из Цзянлина вроде особенно никаких новостей. Вэнь Жохань рвёт и мечет после смерти старшего сына, но с Не Минцзюэ ничего сделать не может. Он посылает в атаку всё новых и новых людей, но Орден Не стоит намертво!</p><p>– Глава Ордена Не – могучий воин и замечательный тактик. Кажется, он специально рождён для войны, – Юнру кивнула. Ни по интонации голоса, ни по выражению лица нельзя было сделать вывод о её отношении к военным успехам сил сопротивления.</p><p>– Вэнь Чао окопался в своём поместье и наращивает силы. Вот и сейчас к нему прибыло значительное подкрепление из Цишань. С тех пор как без вести пропала Ван Линцзяо, он, кажется, ещё больше беснуется, – Цзян Чэн разглядывал ладную крышу на домике целителя. Они почти пришли.</p><p>– Ван Линцзяо пропала? – девушка взглянула на него. – Как давно?</p><p>– Неделю назад. В один момент просто испарилась из норы этого шелудивого пса. Многие считают, что она сбежала от войны, но я считаю, что она мертва, – Цзян Чэн был явно доволен этим фактом. Жалел только, что не он собственными руками отнял жизнь у наглой твари.</p><p>– Думаешь, её исчезновение как-то связано с теми загадочными убийствами чиновников клана Вэнь? – Юнру сама не видела ни одного обезображенного трупа из тех, о ком говорили люди вокруг. Всё время она проводила в Чунъяне, пытаясь пополнить заметно истощившиеся запасы медикаментов и оказывая помощь всем нуждающимся в лекаре. Потому загадочные убийства в Надзирательных лагерях были для неё чем-то далёким.</p><p>– Нет, не думаю, – Цзян Чэн покачал головой. – Уверен, что сам Вэнь Чао в приступе ярости прикончил свою любовницу. Наши источники докладывают, что в последнее время он очень нервный: из их армии многие дезертируют, боясь «Проклятия Солнца».</p><p>– «Проклятие Солнца»? – переспросила Юнру и улыбнулась. – Это то, которое пало на всех заклинателей, носящих мантию Ордена Цишань Вэнь? Действительно, в суевериях людей нет недостатка, ведь даже следующие тропой самосовершенствования заклинатели клана Вэнь считают, что на них всех пало ужасное проклятие.</p><p>– Пусть себе считают. Это нам на руку, – Цзян Чэн довольно хмыкнул. – Лань Ванцзи вон тоже поехал разбираться в Гусу со странными талисманами.</p><p>– Ну, если уж он лично занялся этим делом, можно не сомневаться: загадка будет разгадана. Поставь короб на стол, пожалуйста. Спасибо, что помог, А-Чэн.</p><p>Дверь в домик целителя потихоньку закрылась за ними, запах лекарств забил нос.</p><p>– О, Пейжи! – взгляд Цзян Чэна скользнул по нарядным ножнам с серебряной отделкой в алой обмотке.</p><p>– Да. Стараюсь с ней не расставаться, – Юнру кончиками пальцев проследила орнамент на чёрной коже. Иероглифы имени меча «Пейжи» слабо засветились от прикосновения хозяйки. – Слишком долго мы были порознь.</p><p>– Великолепный меч, – Цзян Чэн говорил о мече, а взгляд его скользнул выше, по белой коже на руке, по тонкой талии девушки, округлой груди, стройной шее…</p><p>– Твой Саньду и Суйбянь А-Ина не хуже, а может, даже лучше, – губы девушки произносили слова удивительно мягко, то растягиваясь в звуке, то округляясь.</p><p>– Каждый зачарованный меч по-своему хорош. Неправильно их сравнивать, – он ещё может вести беседу? Удивительно.</p><p>Цзян Чэн медленно приблизился, встал так близко, что дыхание смешалось. Он коснулся чёрной кожи ножен меча, задел тонкие пальцы девушки, скользнул ладонью выше, ровно так, как мгновение назад это делал взглядом. Рука застыла в нежной ямочке между ключицами девушки.</p><p>– Спасибо, что вернул её мне, – Юнру боялась дышать под этими руками. Кровь кипела и разливалась по щекам жгучим румянцем.</p><p>– Меч тебе пригодится. Идёт война, – Цзян Чэн наклонился ближе.</p><p>Коснуться желанных губ он не успел – взгляд девушки заволокло дымкой печали и сожалений, голова и плечи поникли. Юнру сняла ладонь Цзян Чэна со своей шеи, согрела дыханием, оставила поцелуй. Перебирать длинные пальцы и оглаживать чуть загрубевшую кожу ладони было удивительно приятно.</p><p>– Война всегда уносит жизни родных и любимых, это очень страшно, но неизбежно. Однако ещё страшнее, когда ты сам являешь причиной смерти близких тебе людей, – Юнру подняла голову. Её глаза были полны слёз. – Я бы хотела вернуться в ту проклятую пещеру, А-Чэн, умереть там, спасти вас. Если бы знала, к чему всё приведёт, осталась бы в Цишань с Вэнь Чао. Неважно, что было бы со мной, но дядя Цзян, Мадам Юй, шицзе, ты, Пристань Лотоса и все остальные адепты не заслужили подобной жестокости.</p><p>Слёзы проложили мокрые дорожки по щекам – больно было внутри. Не какие-то неприятные ощущения, не физические страдания, её душа волком выла от собственного бессилия.</p><p>– Из-за нас с братом пала Пристань Лотоса. Имею ли я право на твою доброту, А-Чэн? Ты дорог мне. Я желаю тебя. Спасибо, что подарил мне эти чувства, – девушка говорила искренне.</p><p>Слова лились медленно и тихо, но каждое дышало откровенностью. Она любила, но имела ли право на эту любовь? Имела ли право быть счастливой?</p><p>Цзян Чэн молчал, однако взгляда от девушки не отводил.</p><p>– Я не прошу прощения, А-Чэн, ведь случившееся невозможно простить. Сейчас ты рядом, обнимаешь, целуешь, – слабый румянец коснулся щёк девушки, стоило ей вспомнить недавнюю сладость, – но сможешь ли принять ту, что стала причиной чудовищной трагедии?</p><p>Ответа Юнру не ждала. Она вновь поднесла к губам сильную руку, коснулась губами, прижалась щекой, в блаженстве прикрыв глаза, и отпустила. Шаг назад сделать было удивительно просто, но в этом новом расстоянии между ними будто бездна разверзлась. В сердце забрался холод, слёзы высохли.</p><p>– Когда… – голос сорвался. Цзян Чэну понадобилось два глубоких вдоха, чтобы привести собственный разум в состояние, способное ясно выражать чувства, – когда это случилось, я ненавидел… вас обоих…</p><p>Взгляд Юнру застыл отражённой мукой Цзян Чэна. Скрыть эмоции не получалось. Девушка закрыла глаза: Цзян Чэн имел право их ненавидеть, но оттого его ненависть легче переносить не получалось, а видеть страдания любимого было ещё тяжелее.</p><p>Цзян Чэн посмотрел на собственную руку. Он ещё чувствовал тепло губ девушки, волнение её сердца передавалось ему и многократно усиливалось собственным.</p><p>– Я ненавижу вас обоих… и сейчас… никогда не прощу, – быть предельно честным, даже если это разрывает душу на части – такой урок он хорошо усвоил с детства.</p><p>Его родители не были до конца искренни, может, поэтому не слышали друг друга. Он таким не будет.</p><p>Цзыдянь – последний подарок его матери – опасно загудела на пальце.</p><p>Юнру открыла глаза: всё правильно, того счастья, что она уже получила, для неё достаточно. Она будет бережно хранить его в сердце как величайшую драгоценность. Цзян Чэн имеет право отомстить. Что бы он ни решил с ней сделать, она примет любое наказание.</p><p>В ладони Цзян Чэна плясали пурпурные молнии, фиалковые глаза блестели влагой, их взгляд был абсолютно пуст:</p><p>– Но я не желаю вам смерти. Я не хочу, чтобы ты умирала, Вэй Аи, – слёзы вырвались на свободу, оросили щеки. – Ты и Вэй Усянь виновны, но в случившемся есть и моя вина.</p><p>– Что?..</p><p>– Я позволил вам вдвоём ехать в Цишань, позволил себя уговорить, поддался слабости.</p><p>– Нет, А-Чэн, нет! Всё не так! – пусть лучше он её ненавидит, пусть мстит ей, но только не занимается саморазрушением! Это путь в один конец! – Цзян Чэн, послушай, ты ошибаешься…</p><p>– В чём же?! – почти выкрикнул, молнии на ладони взвились под самый потолок.</p><p>Это привело обоих в чувства.</p><p>Юнру и Цзян Чэн уставились друг на друга, будто впервые поняли, что находятся не одни в комнате. Каждый был настолько погружён в себя, что присутствие другого осознавал лишь краем сознания.</p><p>– Ты не слаб, Цзян Чэн, – первой пришла в себя Юнру. – Никогда не был слабым. Ты один из самых сильных среди тех, кого я знаю. Что бы в этой жизни не случилось, я всегда буду на твоей стороне. Приму от тебя всё и никогда не предам.</p><p>– Не предашь… – он откликнулся эхом, словно не верил или хотел убедиться, – не предашь, даже если я захочу убить Вэй Усяня?</p><p>В его улыбке было столько отчаяния, что у Юнру в груди защемило. Захотелось немедленно подойти, обнять, забрать боль, только бы он был жив, только бы был здоров.</p><p>Шагнула вперёд.</p><p>Ещё.</p><p>Потоки духовных сил больно ударили в грудь, фиолетовая вспышка прошлась по плечам. Она даже не поморщилась – протянула руки, обхватила любимое лицо:</p><p>– Ты не желаешь нам смерти. Не сможешь причинить вред, – действительно, стоило Юнру войти в потоки духовных сил Цзян Чэна, те немедленно погасли, словно боялись навредить. – Твоя боль точно такая же, какую испытываю я. Вместе мы сможем преодолеть это. Мы уничтожим наших врагов, отомстим за гибель родных и друзей, вернёмся в Пристань Лотоса. Ты восстановишь Орден Юньмэн Цзян, и лотос о девяти лепестках вновь поднимется над Главными воротами.</p><p>– Да, мы вернёмся в Пристань Лотоса, – Цзян Чэн накрыл ладони девушки своими, переплёл пальцы. – Мы обязательно вернёмся домой и похороним павших со всеми почестями.</p><p>– Именно так и будет, А-Чэн. Так и будет, – Юнру мягко высвободила свои ладони, подтянулась и обняла за шею.</p><p>Чувствовать вот так близость любимого, разделять с ним одну боль или радость – о большем она никогда вновь не попросит. Этого хватит.</p><p>Действительно хватит.</p><p>Даже если сердце в груди взорвётся и остынет.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Глава ордена, обстановка вокруг становится более напряжённой. Заклинателей клана Вэнь всё чаще видят в деревне у подножия гор и окрестностях. Сюда они пока не добрались, но это только дело времени. Жители Банлианг в основном преданы Ордену Юньмэн Цзян…</p><p>– В основном – главная мысль, – Цзян Чэн искривил губы в ухмылке. – Я понял вас, Мастер Шан.</p><p>Они стояли на площади перед тренировочным полем. В песчаном ринге в самом разгаре был спарринг. Новобранцы показывали результаты своих тренировок.</p><p>– Совсем неплохо, – вскинул бровь Цзян Чэн, когда трое молодых заклинателей атаковали пятерых «противников».</p><p>– Да, пусть умения и выдержки им недостаёт, но энергией, решимостью и отличной командной работой они это с успехом компенсируют, – Шан Вей при всех недостатках гордился учениками. Они не закончили обучение, но удержать их на тренировочном поле уже не представлялось возможным. Последнее время он только и делал, что осаживал молодой пыл. Заклинатели рвались в бой.</p><p>«На верную гибель», – Шан Вей резко вытолкнул воздух из лёгких и поморщился, ладонь легла на лоб, массируя виски́.</p><p>– Будем надеяться, что у них достанет времени отточить свои навыки. Сдаётся мне, наши спокойные времена заканчиваются, – Цзян Чэн оглядел поле.</p><p>Лучники резво спускали стрелы в полёт. Каждая поражала мишень. Пусть далеко не у всех получалось попасть в центр, ни одна стрела мимо цели не летела.</p><p>Около пяти десятков человек в центре тренировочной арены отрабатывали комплекс упражнений с мечами на баланс. Чуть дальше проводились тренировочные поединки и здесь…</p><p>«Вэй Аи? – Цзян Чэн нахмурился. – Что она делает на поле?»</p><p>С того откровенного разговора прошло четыре дня. Они оба были очень заняты, потому встречались только за обедом и иногда за ужином. Но даже в такие встречи их разговоры ограничивались текущими делами тренировочного лагеря, подготовкой рекрутов и обстановкой на полях сражений.</p><p>Они отдалились, вновь превратились в названых брата и сестру, но в сердце зияла чёрная безобразная дыра. Он скучал по тому чувству свободного полёта и эйфории, которое всецело захватило его в момент первых признаний, однако и об откровенности своей не жалел. Между ними не должно быть недосказанности.</p><p>Между тем ситуация на другом конце тренировочного поля явно накалялась. Юнру что-то говорила адепту, а тот отвечал на повышенных тонах, размахивал мечом и пытался что-то доказать.</p><p>– Я прогуляюсь, – бросил Цзян Чэн Старшему адепту и направился размеренным шагом в сторону Юнру.</p><p>Через несколько шагов ноги сами ускорились – адепт касался руки девушки и что-то настойчиво говорил ей прямо в лицо. Юнру же стояла прямо и уверенно отвечала. Она не отстранялась, потому со стороны казалось, что двое увлечённо беседуют о чём-то, что знают лишь они.</p><p>«Слишком близко!» – ярость Цзян Чэна вспыхнула неожиданно, опалила разум, зачесалась в кулаках.</p><p>– …недостаточно укрепился, а ты уже снял повязки. Это не дело, – в голосе девушки звучали назидательные ноты.</p><p>– Да что вы ко мне пристали?! Я себя прекрасно чувствую! Вот, поглядите сами: рука нормально шевелится, да и нога совершенно не беспокоит, – адепт покрутил тренировочный клинок в руке и пару раз выполнил приседания, правда при этом последняя краска отхлынула с его и без того белого как полотно лица.</p><p>Это не укрылось от внимательного взгляда целителя:</p><p>– Тебе всё ещё нездоровится. Вернись в кровать. Я принесу укрепляющий настой. Всего неделя, и ты будешь снова на ногах как новенький.</p><p>Девушка потянулась проверить температуру. Но не успела рука коснуться лба молодого заклинателя, её перехватили и, судя по тому, что Юнру сдвинула брови, крепко сжали. Адепт сдавил ладонь девушки и приблизился к её лицу, почти прошипел:</p><p>– Я сказал, что ПРЕКРАСНО себя чувствую. Чего непонятного? Вам больше некого лечить?</p><p>– Хлопот у меня хватает, спасибо за заботу, – девушка ответила ровно. Ей было больно, но показывать слабость нельзя. – Я пришла, потому что вижу, вам больно. Даже тренировочный меч в вашей руке лежит не твёрдо. Если будет битва, вы не выстоите.</p><p>– Меч лежит не твёрдо? – адепт сперва опешил, а после разъярился ещё сильнее. – Мне что, придётся доказывать, что я в состоянии выдержать бой? Вы хотите поединок? Так давайте его устроим! Я одержу победу, а вы отстанете уже, наконец, от меня. Идёт? </p><p>– Что за глупости… – начала Юнру, но её перебили.</p><p>– Ты уверен, что одержишь в поединке победу, адепт? – Цзян Чэн сложил руки на груди и усмехнулся. – Вэй Аи тренировалась вместе со мной и Вэй Усянем. Неужели ты веришь, что раз она целитель, то может только лечить?</p><p>Адепт от неожиданности отскочил от Юнру и склонился в поклоне:</p><p>– Глава ордена.</p><p>– Цзян Чэн, ты говоришь так, будто я тебя или брата покалечила, – Цзян Чэн уловил в голосе Юнру обиженные нотки.</p><p>– Ты, по всей видимости, сбежал из лазарета, раз Вэй Аи пришлось идти за тобой на тренировочное поле, так? – он был уверен, что не ошибся, но уточнить всё же стоило.</p><p>– Глава ордена, но я хорошо себя чувствую!</p><p>– Он оступился на горной тропе. Скатился вниз по склону. Был вывихнут плечевой сустав и повреждено колено. На реабилитацию надо минимум три недели, а он уже на десятый день вернулся к тренировкам, – Юнру чувствовала себя предательницей, но иначе было нельзя. Молодой заклинатель может на всю жизнь остаться калекой, если сейчас не даст телу отдых.</p><p>Цзян Чэн ничего не ответил, только внимательнее присмотрелся к новобранцу. Нездоровый серый оттенок кожи бросался в глаза, как и испарина на лбу. Меч в правой руке мелко подрагивал. Хотя стоял заклинатель ровно, вес тела в основном старался переносить на правую ногу.</p><p>«Значит, правое плечо и левая нога», – Цзян Чэн смотрел на молодого мужчину чуть старше него самого и прекрасно его понимал. Когда у твоих дверей стоит враг, спокойно лежать в больничной кровати просто невозможно. Тем не менее…</p><p>– Из любой стойки нападай на меня, – он отдал приказ, но даже не двинулся с места.</p><p>– Что? Нападать? На Главу ордена? – адепт удивлённо заморгал, посмотрел на Юнру.</p><p>Та только закатила глаза и покачала головой: «Мальчишки!»</p><p>Цзян Чэн хмыкнул:</p><p>– Да. Нападай смело.</p><p>– Л-ладно, – чуть неуверенно, но всё же решился. Заклинатель пару раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Перебросил тренировочный меч из правой руки в левую и обратно. Шагнул чуть в сторону и напал сверху, из прыжка.</p><p>Цзян Чэн даже руки на груди не расцепил: повернулся корпусом чуть вбок, пропуская летящий клинок, и ударил плечом в грудь. Адепт поперхнулся собственным дыханием и повалился на спину, кашляя.</p><p>– Цзян Чэн, необязательно было так сильно бить. Мне теперь ещё синяк ему на груди обрабатывать придётся?! – Юнру недовольно нахмурилась.</p><p>– Ничего с ним не будет. Он просто слишком слаб после болезни, – Цзян Чэн отвечал уверенно, но взглядом всё же проверил состояние заклинателя у своих ног.</p><p>Признаков новой травмы не было – Цзян Чэн обратился к адепту:</p><p>– Ты молодец, атака хорошая, но силы было вложено недостаточно, да и проведена была слишком медленно. Это, подозреваю, из-за болезни. Плечо ведущей руки и колено – не шутки. Сперва долечись. Мне на поле боя калеки не нужны.</p><p>Юнру облегчённо выдохнула, а заклинатель, сникший после поражения, чуть воспрянул духом – Глава ордена всё же оценил его. Он медленно поднялся на ноги, поклонился и ушёл по направлению к дому целителя.</p><p>– Цзян Чэн, спасибо за заботу о здоровье адептов, – молодой мужчина кивнул, принимая благодарность. – Я понимаю, что сейчас каждый клинок на счету, но не в его случае, – Юнру улыбнулась и развернулась уйти: надо было дать заклинателю лекарства и наложить повязки.</p><p>«Уходит! Она опять уходит!» – хотелось удержать.</p><p>Однако как к ней подступиться после того, что было?</p><p>Цзян Чэн шагнул вслед за девушкой и замер в нерешительности. Когда же он в последний раз чувствовал себя так неуверенно?</p><p>Он ничего не боится, ему всё по плечу. Так почему же не может остановить одну-единственную девушку?</p><p>Внезапно под ногу Юнру попался камень, мягкий сапог соскользнул с гладкой поверхности. Она, оступившись, охнула от неожиданности.</p><p>– Вэй Аи! Осторожно! – Цзян Чэн устремился к ней поддержать.</p><p>Он не успел. Падение вышло неудачным: бедро саднило от удара о тот самый злополучный камень, а щебень оцарапал ладони.</p><p>– Ты в порядке? – Цзян Чэн помог ей подняться.</p><p>Наклонился, стряхнул песчаную пыль с мантии.</p><p>– Да, Цзян Чэн, спасибо, – Юнру порозовела от такого внимания. – Я задумалась, не смотрела под ноги.</p><p>– Ничего страшного, со всеми случается. Ты не поранилась? – Цзян Чэн смотрел пристально.</p><p>Так внимательно, что у Юнру дыхание сбилось:</p><p>– Вроде бы нет. Вот только ладони…</p><p>– Что с ними? – девушка не договорила, а Цзян Чэн уже схватил её руки в свои и развернул ладонями вверх.</p><p>Он держал её нежно, не делал больно, но вырваться их этого захвата не представлялось возможными. Да и не хотелось, но вокруг них то́лпы народа.</p><p>Юнру растерянно огляделась, чуть закусила губу и легонько потянула отнять руки:</p><p>– Цзян Чэн, пусти. Вокруг куча народу, и каждый сейчас смотрит на нас.</p><p>Она специально приглушила голос, но Цзян Чэн должен был её услышать чётко. </p><p>Тот же, казалось, не обращал внимания ни на что вокруг. Весь его мир сосредоточился в изящных ладонях. Он даже дыхание затаил, когда увидел эти беззащитные белые руки.</p><p>«Такие красивые», – почему же он раньше не обращал внимание на это?</p><p>– А-Чэн, ты слышишь меня? Пусти…</p><p>Эти руки уверенно держат меч заклинателя, мастерски орудуют кинжалом, даже цепи цзюцзебянь подчинились им беспрекословно. Перед мысленным взором Цзян Чэна вспыхнула яркая картина – Юнру кружится на сцене, на неё устремлены тысячи глаз. Её окружает ореол серебряного пламени, а танец наполнен страстью и энергией.</p><p>«Знаю, ещё прикосновение этих ладоней очень ласковое и нежное», – он не чувствовал их четыре дня, а уже безумно скучал.</p><p> Аккуратно, опасаясь причинить боль, Цзян Чэн перехватил запястья девушки левой рукой, а правой принялся поглаживать мягкую кожу, счищая песчинки и пыль. Несколько маленьких порезов покраснели, кое-где даже выступили капельки крови.</p><p>«Наверное, больно», – Цзян Чэн не контролировал собственные мысли и, похоже, действия тоже. Он склонился ниже к рукам Юнру, нежно подул на ранки, поцеловал каждую отметину и слизал все следы крови.</p><p>«Какой приятный аромат. Это душистые травы? Чудесный», – Цзян Чэн буквально пил теплоту с этих рук.</p><p>Тело Юнру прошила дрожь, сердце в груди барабанную дробь отбивало. Она и не подозревала, что прикосновения к ладоням могут быть такими пронзительно-острыми, пьянящими. Захотелось отдаться этим ощущениям без остатка… но не на людях же!</p><p>– Цзян Ваньинь!! – Юнру позвала громче, от предельной степени смущения хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Однако отнять руки у Цзян Чэна было выше её сил.</p><p>Похоже, Цзян Чэн сжалился, решил внять её тихой панике. Он отнял губы от её ладоней. Одна его бровь удивлённо взлетела вверх в ответ на абсолютно растерянное, взволнованное выражение лица и пунцовые щеки Юнру.</p><p>– А-Чэн, мы на тренировочном поле… – губы не слушались, вместо голоса вырвался шёпот.</p><p>Плечи напряглись – он заставил себя выпрямиться.</p><p>Некоторые откровенно разглядывали их, другие вежливо отводили взгляд в сторону, а иные в стеснении покраснели вслед за молодой парой и глупо улыбались.</p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> <strong>Спиралевидное оперение –</strong> стрела обладает максимальной стабильностью, проходящий сквозь закрученные перья воздух способствует вращению снаряда. Во время полёта стрела вращается вокруг своей оси, что позволяет ей не отклоняться от заданного направления. Стрела со спиралевидным оперением имеет высокую точность, но при этом скорость её меньше, чем у стрел с прямым видом оперением. (эта сноска уже была, но я повторю, вдруг кто забыл).</p><p><a href="#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2">[2]</a> Обращение «Лао» перед фамилией добавляет приятельские акценты: «Лао Чэнь» - это «старина Чэнь».</p><p><a href="#_ftnref3" id="_ftn3" name="_ftn3">[3]</a> <strong>Сумах ядоносный (лаковое дерево)</strong> Произрастает в Японии и Китае, является одним из самых ядовитых растений на Земле. Смола дерева, даже просто попадая на кожу, вызывает сильнейшие глубокие незаживающие ожоги. Дерево культивируют из-за красивой желтой древесины и из-за смолы, из которой делают очень стойкий черный, красный или золотой лак (в зависимости от примесей чистый/с киноварью/с золотом, соответственно. Очень ценный). Красивое дерево: <a href="http://s.fishki.net/upload/post/201506/02/1552595/1dc478c35e3b3863337e02d6a6fd8a0a.jpg">http://s.fishki.net/upload/post/201506/02/1552595/1dc478c35e3b3863337e02d6a6fd8a0a.jpg</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Глава 34. Предельные желания. Первый удар</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a> За стеной зала для медитаций послышались тяжелые шаги:</p><p>– ШАН ВЕЙ! СТАРШИЙ АДЕПТ! КАК ТАМ ТЕБЯ ЕЩЁ НАЗЫВАЮТ?! ЧЁРТ ТЕБЯ ДЕРИ, Я ЗНАЮ, ЧТО ТЫ ЗДЕСЬ!!</p><p>При первых звуках этого громкого голоса Бен Йи вздрогнул – резко вышел из медитации. Он потерянно огляделся и увидел устремлённые на двери взгляды Цзян Чэна, Вэй Юнру и Шан Вея.</p><p>– Глава ордена, простите, что приходится прерывать вашу медитацию. Лао Чэня сложно утихомирить, – Старший адепт досадливо скривился. – Видимо, я ему зачем-то срочно понадобился, иначе он не стал бы врываться в Главный дом столь бесцеремонно.</p><p>Цзян Чэн в ответ хмыкнул: плотника крепости Чунъян действительно сложно было не заметить. Он занимал собой всё пространство вокруг.</p><p>Несмотря на завидную силу и потенциальную мощь духовных сил, Чэнь Зихао<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2">[2]</a> не был заклинателем. Возможно, он хотел бы, но стать заклинателем ему не позволили убеждения семьи.</p><p>Родившись в мастерской своего отца, Чэнь Зихао с самого детства не знал ничего, кроме бесконечной череды заказов от жителей деревни и мелких поручений. Резкий и убеждённый человек, его отец не оставлял сыну времени на что-либо другое. Даже первыми игрушками у маленького Зихао были деревянный молоток с резной ручкой и рубанок. Едва мальчик выучился ходить и говорить, отец привлёк его в свою мастерскую в качестве подмастерья. Где уж тут увлекаться таинственным миром заклинателей? Однако Чэнь Зихао это вполне устраивало. Он имел чёткие представления об окружающем его мире и не был обременён сомнениями. Всё в его жизни подчинялось принципам полезности и правильности. Даже жену свою он выбрал из родной деревни и похоронил после продолжительной лихорадки там же, руководствуясь этими принципами. Искать большего он не стремился. Только служба в армии и участие в войнах княжеств несколько разбавили его расписанную на многие годы вперёд жизнь. Всё же счастливый случай и в его судьбе нашёл своё место.</p><p>Однажды, возвращаясь из очередного «военного похода», а по факту грабительского набега на территорию соседнего княжества, он повстречался с молодым адептом Ордена Юньмэн Цзян, Шан Веем. Мужчины быстро нашли общий язык. А затем как-то само собой получилось, что Чэнь Зихао поселился в тренировочном лагере ордена и стал старшим, точнее, единственным плотником крепости.</p><p>Между тем за стеной всё не унимались:</p><p>– ВЫХОДИ СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ, СТАРЫЙ ЛИС! Мне плевать, даже если у тебя важное совещание! Сколько можно тебя искать?!</p><p>– Мастер Чэнь очень энергичен, – Бен Йи не сдержал нервный смешок, когда услышал грохот ударившихся в стены дверей ученического зала Главного дома.</p><p>– Глава ордена, я пойду к нему, пока он всё тут не разнёс, – Шан Вей тяжело вздохнул и вышел из зала для медитаций. – Эй, Лао Чэнь, что ты тут устроил? Ты мешаешь медитации адептов!</p><p>– ЭТО Я УСТРОИЛ? – взревели в ответ. – Я с ног сбился, разыскивая тебя по всей крепости!!</p><p>– Ну-ну, спокойнее, что случилось? Зачем я тебе понадобился? – уже более миролюбиво спросил Шан Вей.</p><p>Голоса мужчин обладали поразительной звучностью, потому Цзян Чэн, Юнру и Бен Йи прекрасно их слышали, будто сами участвовали в разговоре.</p><p>– Это всё из-за дурацких правил, которые ты завёл в Чунъяне!! Без твоего одобрения мне не дают провести испытания обновлённой оборонной системы за стенами!! – мастер Чэнь пылал негодованием. – Почему я не могу и шагу ступить без твоего ведома?! Неужели я похож на несмышлёного мальчишку? Почему должен вечно спрашивать у тебя разрешения?!</p><p>– А как иначе-то? Ты же сам говоришь, что порядок всегда должен быть соблюдён, – резонно заметил Шан Вей. – Если каждый будет делать, что ему вздумается, о какой дисциплине в тренировочном, а сейчас военном, лагере может идти речь? Война на пороге, Лао Чэнь. Не кипятись и по порядку всё объясни, только не кричи особо – здесь Глава ордена.</p><p>– Глава ордена? – интонации в голосе Мастера Чэнь резко стали тише, как будто мужчина чем-то был смущён. – Этому мальцу делать больше нечего? Чего это он постоянно в медитациях время проводит? Лучше бы потренировался.</p><p>– Ты не прав, старина, мы недавно завершили поединки. Глава ордена всё ещё очень юн, но показывает неплохие результаты на ринге и подаёт надежды в качестве предводителя ордена заклинателей. Его решения отличаются взвешенностью и разумностью. Ну а его горячность мне даже нравится, ха-ха-ха! – Шан Вей довольно хохотнул, увлекая за собой старого плотника подальше от зала для медитаций.</p><p>Цзян Чэн:</p><p>– …</p><p>Бен Йи:</p><p>– …</p><p>Вэй Юнру:</p><p>– … Мастер Шан и Мастер Чэнь большие друзья…</p><p>Девушке никто не ответил.</p><p>Когда Старший адепт и старый плотник ушли, в зале вновь воцарилась тишина. Продолжать медитацию больше не имело смысла, потому Юнру поднялась на ноги. Она обернулась к Цзян Чэну и замерла в удивлении.</p><p>Тот уставил немигающий взгляд в пол и сидел с абсолютно красным лицом. Даже шея и уши молодого мужчины густо окрасились розовыми красками. «Ему приятна похвала Мастера Шан? – озадачилась девушка. – Но ведь это очевидно, что А-Чэн – большой молодец! Он смог возродить орден за столь короткое время!»</p><p>– А-Чэн, ты… – начала было Юнру, но договорить ей не дали.</p><p>Цзян Чэн вскочил на ноги, схватил со стола Саньду и стрелой вылетел из зала, напоследок бросив:</p><p>– Буду в тренировочном зале. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Держите. Дважды в день вашей матушке надо принимать эту настойку. Сразу после еды, но смотрите, чтобы она не переедала. Излишне острая или жирная пища сейчас тоже вредна для её желудка, – Юнру вручила молодой прачке небольшую склянку.</p><p>– Я поняла, госпожа. Спасибо за вашу заботу, – девушка низко поклонилась целителю и умчалась прочь.</p><p>«Какое сегодня высокое небо, – Юнру вышла из дверей домика целителя и устремила взгляд вдаль. – Вечер обещает быть прохладным». Она рассматривала красно-лиловые разводы на горизонте и гадала, почему же сердце так тревожно сжимается в груди.</p><p>– Дева Вэй, доброго вечера! – Шан Вей остановился рядом.</p><p>– Мастер Шан, рада видеть вас.</p><p>– Я только что видел малышку Ки, – мужчина открыто улыбнулся. – Она сказала, что лекарства от нашего нового целителя творят настоящие чудеса!</p><p>Тень улыбки скользнула по губам Юнру – похвала действительно была приятна:</p><p>– Хорошо, что могу быть полезна всем вам.</p><p>– Не скромничайте, дева Вэй, не скромничайте! Нам очень повезло, что вы с нами. Ваша репутация целителя известна даже в нашей глуши, – Шан Вей неопределённо махнул рукой, будто даже говорить о таланте девушки не стоило.</p><p>– Закат сегодня странный… – Юнру не знала, как облечь в слова собственные ощущения от агрессивных оттенков небосклона.</p><p>– Да уж, – мужчина досадливо крякнул, так же устремив взгляд в быстро темнеющее небо, – осень пришла в свою положенную пору, но всё равно внезапно. Холодает. Так что, дева Вэй, одевайтесь теплее. Если заболеете вы, лечить будет некому.</p><p>Юнру тихонько хихикнула:</p><p>– Постараюсь, Мастер Шан. Спасибо за заботу.</p><p>– Шицзе! Как здорово, что вы ещё не ушли на ужин! – Бен Йи появился из-за угла.</p><p>Юноша шагал тяжело – корзина в его руках доверху была заполнена лоскутами ткани и марлями.</p><p>– Прачки всё постирали и высушили ещё утром. Простите, что принёс только сейчас, – Бен Йи аккуратно поставил свою ношу на крыльцо домика и принялся отряхивать несуществующую пыль с мантии Ордена Юньмэн Цзян.</p><p>Пурпурный ему был удивительно к лицу.</p><p>– Спасибо, Бен Йи. Ты очень помог, – Юнру ласково улыбнулась юноше. </p><p>– Дева Вэй, это всё для перевязки? – Шан Вей с интересом заглянул в корзину, но не увидел ничего, кроме разноцветных тряпок.</p><p>– И для этого тоже, Мастер Шан, – Юнру лучезарно улыбнулась. Ей не хотелось вдаваться в подробности, потому она поспешила перевести тему, благо предмет нашёлся сам собой. – Бен Йи, ты стал лучником?</p><p>У юноши за плечами висел колчан со стрелами.</p><p>– Меня определили в стрелковый отряд, но я всего лишь ученик, – Бен Йи отчего-то смутился и потупил взгляд. – Не переживайте, шицзе, фехтование я тоже не забросил.</p><p>– Нисколько в этом не сомневаюсь, Бен Йи. Ты всегда отличался прилежностью, – Юнру нравился этот открытый и честный юноша. Она хорошо помнила его ещё совсем ребёнком, резвым и упрямым. Впрочем, такими же были почти все младшие адепты их ордена.</p><p>– О, и этот пострел в скромники подался? Или ты перед своей шицзе решил не выделываться? – хохотнул Шан Вей, по-отечески хлопнув парня по плечу.</p><p>Тот едва на ногах удержался: рука у Старшего адепта оказалась удивительно тяжёлой.</p><p>– Бен Йи скромничает? – аккуратные брови Юнру взлетели вверх, а удивлённый взгляд с Шан Вея переместился на вмиг покрасневшего юношу.</p><p>– Именно, – уверенно кивнул мужчина. – Парня выбрали из многих других за точность. Он может положить на тетиву до четырёх стрел одновременно и достаточно метко выстрелить.</p><p>– Ого! Ты молодец, Бен Йи! – девушка не видела смысла скрывать собственные восторги.</p><p>– Ничего особенного, шицзе, правда, – парень, кажется, готов был сквозь землю провалиться. – Мне ещё многому предстоит научиться.</p><p>– Это, несомненно, так. Никогда не останавливайся в своём совершенствовании, – поддержала Юнру, – но и таланты свои умалять не стоит. Кстати, Бен Йи, что с твоими стрелами?</p><p>Её внимание привлекли чёрные древки с необычным пёстрым опереньем. Белые перья были будто бы испачканы красной краской. Только внимательный взгляд смог бы различить на них надписи.</p><p>– Это что… заклинание огненного талисмана? – глаза девушки поражённо округлились.</p><p>Шан Вей довольно ухмыльнулся:</p><p>– Это тоже придумал парнишка. Бен Йи предложил написать иероглифы «воздух» и «огонь», входящие в письмена огненного талисмана, на древке и оперении стрел. Достаточно капли духовных сил, чтобы такие стрелы, спущенные в полёт, загорелись сами собой и подожгли врага.</p><p>– Вот это да! Потрясающе! – Юнру была в полном восторге. И чем больше она удивлялась смекалке юноши, тем более пунцовым становилось его лицо.</p><p>– Ничего особенного, шицзе. Совсем ничего особенного, – слабо мямлил Бен Йи.</p><p>Внезапно со стороны больших ворот крепости Чунъян в небе вспыхнула клановая печать Ордена Цишань Вэнь – алое солнце в зените.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>В дверь кабинета постучали.</p><p>– Войдите, – отозвался Цзян Чэн.</p><p>Вошедший молодой адепт выглядел крайне взволнованно:</p><p>– Глава ордена, прошу простить меня.</p><p>Цзян Чэн мельком взглянул на склонившегося в поклоне заклинателя и вернулся к бумагам перед собой:</p><p>– Что случилось?</p><p>Судя по интонациям голоса и отсутствующему виду, Цзян Чэн был погружён в чтение отчётов.</p><p>– Разведчики доложили, что по горной тропе к нашему лагерю двигается отряд адептов Ордена Цишань Вэнь. Ещё не менее дюжины заклинателей кружат над туманами в горах.</p><p>– Их кто-то ведёт? – от таких новостей Цзян Чэн встрепенулся.</p><p>– Нет, Глава ордена, они двигаются на приличном расстоянии друг от друга, но весьма уверенно взбираются наверх.</p><p>Теперь Цзян Чэн разглядел молодого адепта перед собой лучше. То, что он первоначально принял за волнение, было на самом деле предвкушением и жаждой мести. Заклинатель стоял ровно, но его правая рука то сжималась в кулак, то разжималась. Он явно хотел услышать приказ убить противника.</p><p>Цзян Чэн довольно хмыкнул и поднялся:</p><p>– Сколько наших уже на склоне горы?</p><p>Вопрос не был праздным: заклинатели в крепости Чунъян в последнее время с трудом сдерживали нетерпение. Им было невдомёк, почему Глава ордена медлит и не отдаёт приказ выступать на поля боевых действий. Даже сам Цзян Чэн только изнуряющими тренировками и постоянными медитациями мог утихомирить собственную жажду крови, но его армия ещё не была готова. Времени, им отведённого, было недостаточно. Но, похоже, сегодня и оно закончилось.</p><p>– Глава ордена, к разведчикам присоединились … – адепт потупил взгляд, однако так и не смог изобразить смущение, – несколько наших.</p><p>– «Несколько», значит? – ухмылка Цзян Чэна стала ещё шире. – Главное – не сильно шумите там.</p><p>– Есть!</p><p>Цзян Чэн вышел из зала вслед за молодым заклинателем.</p><p>Горный воздух приятно холодил кожу. Осенние запахи смешивались сочными ароматами, доносившимися из трапезной. Почти наступило время ужина – жители крепости потихоньку подтягивались к центральной площади.</p><p>Внезапно практически над его головой вспыхнуло зарево. Красное солнце осветило небо. Сигнальная ракета Ордена Цишань Вэнь обозначила завершение затяжного периода покоя для заклинателей Ордена Цзян.</p><p>Цзян Чэн, с трудом унимая вспыхнувшую в сердце ненависть, скрипнул зубами: «Явились!»</p><p>– Глава ордена! – Шан Вей с удивительной прытью для своего роста и комплекции летел через площадь перед Главным домом. – Они скоро будут здесь!</p><p>– Отдать приказ: всех женщин, стариков и детей вывести отсюда через внутренние горы. Лучников на стены, – Цзян Чэн внешне был спокоен, однако ладонь его опустилась на рукоять Саньду в ножнах, а в глазах появился недобрый блеск.</p><p>– Слушаюсь! – Шан Вей даже не остановился – умчался дальше, громко отдавая приказы.</p><p>То, что их найдут в горах, было вопросом времени, однако Цзян Чэн надеялся, что прежде они встретят врага в открытом сражении внизу.</p><p>«Что же, – лицо юного Главы ордена сделалось каменным, – второй свой дом я никому не отдам!».</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Глава ордена, на северно-западной границе гор и у деревни Банлианг замечены войска Ордена Цишань Вэнь!</p><p>Цзян Чэн цыкнул:</p><p>– Ублюдки, так быстро!</p><p>За спиной раздалось не менее напряжённое:</p><p>– Совсем скоро они поднимутся сюда!</p><p>– Они уже здесь, – Цзян Чэн поднял голову в вечернее небо.</p><p>Не менее трёх сотен заклинателей в огненно-белых мантиях зависли на парящих мечах над крепостью Чунъян.</p><p>С той стороны стены раздался приказ:</p><p>– Огонь!</p><p>Небо ещё больше потемнело от чёрных с белоснежным оперением стрел Ордена Цишань Вэнь.</p><p>– Защитная стена! – скомандовал Цзян Чэн.</p><p>Адепты в пурпурных мантиях, выстроившиеся на каменном гребне, как один сложили ладони в печати. Охранные письмена на стенах крепости ярко вспыхнули – в воздух стремительно взлетел белый барьер.</p><p>Как раз вовремя – туча летящих на них стрел замерла, словно столкнулась с непреодолимой преградой, и опала на землю безвольными палками.</p><p>В этот момент плато перед воротами крепости побелело от количества мантий, опалённых солнцем. Ещё больше заклинателей клана Вэнь поднялись над армией на зачарованные мечи.</p><p>– Лучники! Приготовиться! – приказ был отдан резко и уверенно.</p><p>В ответ послышался звук жёстко натянутой тетивы множества луков.</p><p>Цзян Чэн стоял на крыше сторожевой башни над воротами. Отсюда он сумел оценить всю правоту слов Лань Ванцзи о хлипкости защитного заклинания крепости. Всего один залп, и в белом барьере появились несколько довольно внушительных брешей. Радовало то, что в основной своей части защитный барьер ещё действовал.</p><p>– Ну же, твари, подходите ближе. Чего вы там застыли? – злобно басил Чэнь Зихао.</p><p>Старый плотник одним из первых поднялся на стену крепости и оказался как раз за спиной Цзян Чэна. Тот сперва вскинулся, собираясь прогнать ремесленника прочь с поля боя, но, стоило ему увидеть увесистый боевой молот в одной руке и … тесак (!) с огромным лезвием в другой, все благие намерения вмиг выветрились из его головы. Старый плотник был настроен крайне воинственно, даже глаза его покраснели от нерастраченной ярости.</p><p>– Вы, гнусные демоны, идите ближе! Зря я, что ли, кучу времени угробил на подарочки для вас?! Давайте же! – он рычал, плевался и ругался столь цветисто, что по рядам заклинателей в пурпурных мантиях прошелся нервный смешок.</p><p>Цзян Чэн тоже не удержал ухмылки, но в тот же миг стёр её в лица и вскинул руку над головой:</p><p>– ОГОНЬ!</p><p>Повинуясь его приказу, тысячи стрел взвились в небо широкой дугой. Большая часть из них столкнулась с защитными заклинаниями адептов клана Вэнь, и всё же достаточное количество поразили свои цели.</p><p>– ДАЙТЕ ЗАЛП ПО БОЧКАМ ЗА СТЕНОЙ! – рявкнул Чэнь Зихао совсем рядом. Настолько близко, что Цзян Чэну показалось, что ему проорали прямо в ухо.</p><p>В этот момент основная масса стрел достигла армии Ордена Цишань Вэнь. Однако не успела последняя стрела воткнуться в чью-то грудь, Цзян Чэн вновь отдал приказ:</p><p>– ОГОНЬ!</p><p>Теперь в сторону атакующей армии полетели всего несколько сотен стрел, зато отдача от них была не в пример более сильной.</p><p>Шан Вей не зря хвалил сформированные отряды стрелков – после выстрела в авангарде на земле и в строе заклинателей Цишань Вэнь в воздухе образовались внушительных размеров проплешины, а зачарованные стрелы летели всё дальше, насквозь пронзая стан врага. Светлые стрелы дальнего полёта смешивались в воздухе с чёрными древками снарядов массового покрытия. Бен Йи тоже был среди лучников на стене. Его стрелы, наполненные духовными силами, вспыхивали пламенем сразу, как срывались с тетивы, и каждая непременно вонзалась в мягкое тело врага. Не успела тетива его лука отзвенеть прошлым залпом, как юноша уже положил на неё три новых стрелы.</p><p>Цзян Чэн наблюдал, как адепты в мантиях, опалённых солнцем, падают на землю. Из-за стены послышались вопли боли и яростный рёв.</p><p>Вновь раздался звучный приказ:</p><p>– Огонь по бочкам!</p><p>Бен Йи и другие лучники сместили прицел, спустили тетиву. Стрелы воткнулись в связки бочек – тут же раздалась серия мощных взрывов. Жидкая смола волнами пламени разлилась во все стороны. Подножие каменной стены крепости вспыхнуло заградительным огнём.</p><p>– ДА!!!! – что есть мочи завопил Мастер Чэнь и злорадно расхохотался. – А-ха-ха-ха, теперь они не смогут подойти!!!</p><p> Спасаясь от стрел и огня, заклинатели клана Вэнь поднялись на мечи. Перед каждым появилась печать атакующего заклинания.</p><p>«Они хотят пробить барьер! Видимо, ломать ворота не входило в их начальный план», – кольцо Цзыдянь на пальце Цзян Чэна ярко полыхнуло, рукоять кнута скользнула в ладонь.</p><p>– УКРЫТЬСЯ ЗА БАРЬЕР! – скомандовал Цзян Чэн в момент атаки противника.</p><p>С громким шипением атакующие заклинания врезались в белый барьер крепости.</p><p>Что-то хрустнуло, зазвенело оборванной струной и загудело. Натужно, почти надрывно. Звук нарастал так стремительно, что закладывало уши. А потом всё закончилось.</p><p>Мгновение тишины ударило предчувствием опасности. И почти сразу мощно и ослепительно грянул взрыв, настолько яростный, что сотряслись земля и небо:</p><p>– БУ-БУХ!!!! </p><p>Белая вспышка разрушенных охранных заклинаний на каменной кладке стен взвилась, подхватила пламя смолы и накрыла ответной волной всех, кто не успел спрятаться.</p><p>Адептов Ордена Цишань Вэнь на парящих мечах отбросило далеко назад. Большая часть не удержалась в небе. Оглушённые, они рухнули под ноги своим товарищам. Лишь единицы сумели удержаться на мечах.</p><p>Заклинателям на земле повезло ещё меньше. Жар пламени опалил их мантии, ослепил, пропитал горное плато чёрным дымом. Дышать стало практически невозможно. Криком боли сковывало горло, но вырывались лишь хрипы. Многие закашлялись, упали на колени.</p><p>Адепты клана Вэнь ожидали чего угодно, но не взрыва древнего заклинания на стенах крепости.</p><p>Победный рёв Чэнь Зихао подхватили и приумножили сотни глоток:</p><p>– ТАК ВАМ, ТВАРИ!!! ВЫКУСИТЕ!!!!</p><p>– ДОХНИТЕ, ДОХНИТЕ, ДОХНИТЕ!!!</p><p>Всё же опытных воинов в армии Вэнь Жоханя было много больше, чем новичков. Взмахами зачарованного оружия им удалось сбить основное пламя, откинуть его за спину.</p><p>– ЧТО?! ПОНРАВИЛОСЬ?! ЭТО ЕЩЁ НЕ ВСЁ! – Мастер Чэнь в экстазе скакал по стене, потрясая своим оружием.</p><p>– Не всё? – удивлённо обернулся к нему Цзян Чэн и тут же вздрогнул от цепочки мелких взрывов по всему плато.</p><p>– А-ХА-ХА-ХА-ХА-ХА-ХА!!! В ЯБЛОЧКО!! В ЯБЛОЧКО!!! А-ХА-ХА-ХА!! – Мастер Чэнь вряд ли сейчас осознавал сам себя. – ПУСТЬ ВАМ БЕСЫ ПОСЛЕДНЮЮ КОЛЫБЕЛЬНУЮ СПОЮТ!!! А-ХА-ХА-ХА!!</p><p>Армия Ордена Цишань Вэнь у стен крепости Чунъян смешалась. Адепты сбились в несколько крупных групп, спасаясь от огня. Многие поднялись на мечи.</p><p>– В АТАКУ! – крикнул Цзян Чэн.</p><p>Он первым вскочил на парящий меч – надо было использовать удобный момент. Атакуя первыми, они могли значительно проредить ряды неприятеля.</p><p>Заклинатели в пурпурных мантиях сорвались в небо и устремились к противникам. Лучники прицельно расстреливали заклинателей на земле, в то время как более сотни адептов вслед за Цзян Чэном и Шан Веем атаковали парящих на мечах врагов. Цзыдянь сияла ослепительно белым пламенем и оставляла за собой аметистовый след в небе.</p><p>Однако яростный бой, напоённый предельной ненавистью, длился совсем недолго.</p><p>Очень скоро небо побелело мантиями адептов Ордена Цишань Вэнь. Мощь армии Вэнь Жоханя невозможно было сокрушить, даже используя эффект неожиданности. Численный перевес был настолько велик, что Цзян Чэн, Шан Вей и другие заклинатели Ордена Цзян едва успели укрыться за стенами крепости.</p><p>В этот момент Цзян Чэн заметил, что они слишком увлеклись боем в воздухе: «Проклятье! Мы их пропустили!» – Цзян Чэн грязно выругался.</p><p>Заклинатели клана Вэнь вплотную подобрались к стенам и почти разрушили большие ворота крепости. Те едва стояли.</p><p>Лучники Ордена Цзян на стенах не справлялись: пока одни заклинатели Ордена Цишань Вэнь атаковали ворота, другие удерживали охранные барьеры над ними.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Четыре адепта размеренно поднимались по горной тропе, неся на плечах жерди богато украшенного паланкина. Вэнь Чао с комфортом устроился на мягких подушках, однако лицо его было мрачным. Но не печаль пронизывала черты, а жгучая ярость и ненависть.</p><p>– Как обстоят дела на поле битвы? – даже голос выражал крайнюю степень раздражения.</p><p>– Городские ворота разбиты, армия мятежников окружена, – Вэнь Чжулю шагал рядом с паланкином.</p><p>– Прекрасно, – Вэнь Чао злорадно усмехнулся. – Сегодня мы непременно окончательно уничтожим эту кучку мятежников в Чунъяне.</p><p>Заклинатели ещё не достигли вершины горы, однако хищное пламя пожара даже отсюда было прекрасно видно: тренировочный лагерь Ордена Юньмэн Цзян, крепость Чунъян, была в огне.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Сияющее серебром лезвие рассекло воздух, но не успело опуститься, как вновь взлетело. Рукоять меча скользнула в тонкую ладонь. Юнру смахнула кровь с клинка, мягкий сапог коснулся залитой кровью земли. Заклинатели как подкошенные рухнули на колени за её спиной. Из ровных срезов поперёк груди двоих и вспоротого горла третьего брызнули кровавые фонтаны.</p><p>Юнру мельком успела оглянуться по сторонам, прежде чем пришлось вновь уклоняться от направленного прямо в сердце зачарованного меча. Пейжи послушно отбила удар, а отравленная игла вошла между глазами особенно близко подобравшегося адепта клана Вэнь.</p><p>«Их слишком много», – девушка лихорадочно озиралась по сторонам: она не видела Цзян Чэна с того момента, как пали ворота.</p><p>– Где же ты, А-Чэн? – одними губами выдохнула девушка и легко выпрыгнула над полем боя, чтобы тут же приземлиться на спину заклинателя в бело-огненной мантии, отбить его выпад, предназначавшийся новобранцу Ордена Цзян, и проскользить вниз, вспарывая его лицо и грудь серебряной вспышкой Пейжи.</p><p>Её меч сегодня вдоволь напился крови. «Пожалуй, даже в избытке», – нахмурилась Юнру, рассматривая пульсирующее духовными силами лезвие.</p><p>На краю зрения она увидела пурпурный всплеск духовных сил, затем ещё один, и ещё. «Цзян Чэн!» – обрадовалась девушка.</p><p>Главный дом крепости сильно коптил, охваченный пламенем, потому большие ворота с центральной площади и тренировочного поля было совершенно не разглядеть. Юнру вспрыгнула на меч и почти взлетела в небо, когда почувствовала сильный удар в грудь.</p><p>Девушка охнула – грудную клетку прошила боль.</p><p>Она упала с меча.</p><p>Даже падение было неудачным. Теперь боль пронзила коленные суставы и бёдра. Юнру вскрикнула и схватилась за грудь. Крови не было – видимо, её подцепило атакующим заклинанием, но дышать всё равно было тяжело.</p><p>«Нельзя стоять», – девушка позволила своему телу полностью упасть на землю, перекатилась и только после этого поднялась на ноги. Как раз вовремя – на то место, где она была всего мгновение назад, лицом в землю упало тело в пурпурной мантии. В спине адепта Ордена Цзян зияла сквозная рана от меча.</p><p>– ПРЕДАТЕЛИ!! – яростный крик раздался прямо за спиной Юнру.</p><p>Она едва успела увернуться – меч рассек воздух в непосредственной близости от её плеча. «Проклятье! Я расслабилась!» – Юнру ругала себя последними словами. Мадам Юй бы с неё три шкуры спустила: за несколько мгновений она пропустила три прямых удара!</p><p>Отскочила назад, выдохнула, занесла меч для удара и почти угодила под обрушившиеся балки деревянной галереи Главного дома.</p><p>– ШИЦЗЕ! ОСТОРОЖНЕЕ! – Бен Йи внезапно появился рядом с ней. Он подхватил девушку под руку и легко оттолкнулся от земли.</p><p>Позади них раздались вопли ужаса, сменившиеся стонами боли.</p><p>– Вы зачем так близко подошли к горящему зданию? Я едва успел вас вытащить! – на чумазом лице Бен Йи смутно угадывались нахмуренные брови.</p><p>– Ты обрушил галерею? – догадалась Юнру.</p><p>Парень ответить не успел: резко вскинул меч, отразил удар, а левой ладонью ударил духовными силами адепта клана Вэнь в грудь. Тот отлетел на пару чжанов назад и напоролся на Пейжи в руках Юнру.</p><p>– Горят все центральные постройки и жилые сектора, – Бен Йи тяжело дышал. – Нам надо отходить назад к дому целителя и трапезной. Туда огонь всё ещё не добрался. Идёмте, шицзе!</p><p>Меч в его руках мгновенно сменился луком. Юнру не успела заметить, как на тетиве оказалась стрела и как она сорвалась в полёт.</p><p>– АААААА! – адепт клана Вэнь выронил меч, схватился за грудь и медленно осел на землю.</p><p>– Бен Йи, нельзя, основной бой у ворот! Надо идти к ним на помощь! – Юнру отпихнула парня в сторону, а сама пригнулась. Её кинжал по рукоять вошёл под рёбра спрыгнувшему на них с зачарованного меча заклинателю.</p><p>Бен Йи не ожидал толчка со стороны Юнру, а потому неуклюже пролетел вперёд и едва не упал. Он со всего размаха налетел на адепта в пурпурной мантии, крикнул «Прости!», но от занесённого меча над своей головой увернуться не успел. Юнру мгновенно оказалась рядом – Пейжи высекла искры из клинка в руках союзника.</p><p>– Внимательнее, адепт! – Юнру обожгла взглядом новобранца клана Цзян не хуже пожарища за их спиной.</p><p>– БЕН ЙИ! – прошлось кричать, чтобы её было слышно за шумом обрушившейся крыши Главного дома. – ПОДНИМАЙСЯ С ЗЕМЛИ! ЖИВО!</p><p>Дважды повторять не понадобилось – парень вскочил на ноги, но Юнру вновь пришлось закрывать его от атак. Двое нападающих решили добить Бен Йи, пока тот валялся на земле.</p><p>– Спасибо, шицзе! – выдохнул юноша. – Пойдёмте, Глава ордена велел мне увести вас!</p><p>Он потянул девушку за собой. В этот раз Юнру без вопросов послушалась, только озабоченно обернулась назад.</p><p>До домика целителя они добрались достаточно быстро: где-то помогая другим отбиваться от атак заклинателей клана Вэнь, где-то расчищая себе дорогу мечами. Отравленные иглы в поясе Юнру давно закончились, но верные Пейжи и Игла слушались приказов хозяйки беспрекословно.</p><p>Бен Йи рядом с ней выглядел не очень хорошо: меч в его руках уже некоторое время мелко подрагивал, а стойка перестала быть жёсткой.</p><p>– Бен Йи, тебе надо уходить с поля боя: ты слишком вымотался. Укройся где-нибудь, – Юнру сложила ладонь в печать и отправила меч в полёт по широкой дуге. Клинок никого не зацепил, но противники были вынуждены отскочить назад.</p><p>– Я не оставлю шицзе! – Бен Йи почти споткнулся о чьё-то тело, но удар, направленный ему в лицо отбить успел.</p><p>Юнру хищно зашипела и метнула Иглу – адепт клана Вэнь взвыл от боли в плече и выдернул кинжал. Правда, развернуться и нанести обидчику ответный удар не успел: тело прошила судорога, а ртом пошла пена. Яд на клинке Иглы действовал мгновенно. Бен Йи выхватил кинжал из ослабевших рук заклинателя и ударом ноги оттолкнул его прочь.</p><p>– Кинжал! – крикнула Юнру, уклоняясь от очередной атаки. Её меч в этот момент как раз взлетел высоко в небо, отбивая волну духовных сил адепта клана Вэнь, парящего на мече, а потому девушке защититься было нечем.</p><p>Бен Йи не успел передать оружие девушке: бок пронзила острая боль. Он вскрикнул и отшатнулся в сторону. Прямо перед его глазами смертельным приговором появилось искажённое ненавистью лицо и опалённая солнцем мантия. Алой вспышкой блеснул клинок.</p><p>– БЕН ЙИ! – закричали рядом голосом шицзе, а потом мир перед глазами расцвёл вспышкой белого пламени и звуками цепей.</p><p>Его тело безвольной куклой дёрнулось назад. Он вновь оказался на земле. Юнру выпрыгнула высоко в небо, на лету поймала эфес зачарованного меча и приземлилась в шаге перед ним. Сталь вновь встретилась со сталью, Пейжи приняла предназначавшийся юноше удар на себя.</p><p>Юнру ринулась спасать Бен Йи, совершенно забыв о собственном противнике. Поэтому сейчас, с трудом сдерживая напор ярости адепта Ордена Цишань Вэнь, мужчины в два раза больше неё самой, она скорее почувствовала, чем увидела, удар второго клинка в спину. Кинжал и цепь цзюцзебянь были у Бен Йи, отравленных игл больше не было, значит, и возможности отразить удар со спины не оставалось.</p><p>– Что же вас так много-то, псы шелудивые! – выругалась Юнру.</p><p>Её глаза полыхнули сталью, Пейжи в руках тут же загудела и отозвалась импульсом духовных сил. Яркая вспышка на миг ослепила всех. Этого хватило. Юнру упала на колени, откатилась назад к Бен Йи, выдернула из пальцев застывшего в ступоре парня кинжал и тут же выстрелила им в противника. Вставать и отбивать атаку второго времени не было – Юнру кошкой на четырёх лапах перескочила через труп очередного новобранца Ордена Цзян, развернулась вокруг своей оси и нанесла удар по ногам несущегося на них адепта. Тот взвыл от боли, поскользнулся на крови ослабевшими ногами и повалился на землю. Юнру уже была около его горла. Ладонь девушки наполнилась духовными силами. Тонкие пальцы вцепились в адамово яблоко мужчины и рванули на себя. Из разодранной гортани хлынула кровь.</p><p>Юнру скривилась от отвращения, выкинула кусок плоти и принялась стирать кровь с рукава собственной мантии. Раз, другой. Кровь никак не оттиралась.</p><p>– Да что же это такое?! – нахмурилась девушка и только сейчас осознала, что вся её одежда пропитана кровью.</p><p>– Ш-шицзе, всё хорошо? – Бен Йи выглядел потерянно и глядел с опаской, словно видел демона, а не любимую шицзе.</p><p>– Что с твоим боком? – разбираться со страхами юноши времени не было.</p><p>– Царапина, – Бен Йи поднялся с земли.</p><p>Девушка тут же оказалась рядом, проследила порез на боку юноши, нажала на акупунктурные точки, замедляя в этом месте течение крови, и жёстко отчеканила:</p><p>– Немедленно уходи с поля боя или хотя бы поднимись на крышу здания. Лук держать в состоянии?</p><p>Парень кивнул:</p><p>– Я смогу поддержать вас.</p><p>– Хорошо. Полезай наверх и не суйся под мечи, – Юнру сдёрнула с талии юноши свою цепь и одним щелчком сложила её в ладонь. Сейчас цепью пользоваться было опасно – вокруг слишком много своих.</p><p>– Уходи, – Юнру кивнула на крышу домика целителя, а сама обернулась на тренировочное поле.</p><p>Всюду, где останавливался взгляд, шли ожесточённые бои. Адепты Ордена Цзян сражались смело, но их навыков и выдержки не хватало противостоять превосходящим силам противника. Пурпурных мантий на земле было больше, чем бело-огненных.</p><p>Из груди Юнру вырвался тяжёлый вздох, когда над головой просвистела стрела. Адепт Ордена Цишань Вэнь упал в трёх чжанах от неё.</p><p>Девушка взглянула наверх – прямо в гущу боя с парящих мечей спрыгивали заклинатели клана Вэнь. «Это конец», – пронеслось в голове Юнру, но рука только крепче перехватила рукоять меча. Свой кинжал из груди поверженного адепта она успела выхватить как раз вовремя, чтобы уклониться от прямой атаки.</p><p>Отвечать на удар противника не было нужды, наполненная духовной энергией стрела Бен Йи прошила крепкий череп насквозь и вышла прямиком под подбородком.</p><p>Юнру вскинула голову поблагодарить верного помощника, но сорвалась на крик:</p><p>– Спа…. БЕН ЙИ, БЕРЕГИСЬ!!!!</p><p>На юношу напали с воздуха. В последний момент он успел отскочить в сторону, черепица под ногами заскользила - парень с трудом удержал равновесие. Всё-таки усталость от затяжного боя брала своё.</p><p>Она и сама уже плохо соображала, что делает, но всё же без раздумий вскочила на меч и взлетела на крышу дома. Адепт клана Вэнь не успел достигнуть земли – наконечник цепи пронзил его горло. Бен Йи вскинул свой лук поздно, труп рухнул к его ногам и покатился вниз по крыше.</p><p>– Немедленно убирайся отсюда, – Юнру ощетинилась на парня.</p><p>Того уже серьёзно потряхивало. Сегодня он уже бессчётное количество раз мог расстаться с жизнью, и только заботами девушки он до сих пор жив.</p><p>– Шиц-шицзе, я не уйду, не могу уйти, – упрямо затараторил парень. Он несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, взял себя в руки и каким-то образом унял дрожь в теле. – Я справлюсь! Не покину шицзе!</p><p>– ААААААААААААААААА!!! – пронзительный крик раздался снизу. Адепт Ордена Цзян, пронзённый мечом, замертво упал на крыльцо дома целителя.</p><p>Юнру огляделась:</p><p>– Плохо… их слишком много.</p><p>То, что до них с Бен Йи до сих пор не добрались, просто чудо. Большая часть заклинателей Ордена Цзян сражалась у больших ворот. Здесь же, на тренировочном поле, оставалась лишь малая часть для защиты тыла, но как раз-таки сюда армия Ордена Цишань Вэнь нанесла массированный удар. Адепты в пурпурных мантиях один за другим смачивали землю своей кровью.</p><p>– Шицзе, смотрите! – Бен Йи указал в сторону ворот крепости.</p><p>Оттуда к ним стремительно приближалось фиолетовое зарево. И уже через два вдоха они услышали яростную ругань старого плотника и вторящие ей разряды молний Цзыдянь.</p><p>– ПСЫ ПОЗОРНЫЕ!! В ТЫЛ ЗАШЛИ, ДА?! ПОЛУЧАЙТЕ, ГАДЫ!</p><p>Цзян Чэн в сопровождении Шан Вея и Чэнь Зихао появился на главной площади. За ними на земле оставалась внушительная дорожка из трупов в мантиях Цишань Вэнь.</p><p>– ВЭЙ АИ! – завопил Цзян Чэн, едва увидев девушку на крыше домика целителя.</p><p>Та сорвалась с места, Пейжи мягко скользнула под ноги хозяйки.</p><p>– Вэй Аи, ты жива, слава богам!</p><p>– Всё нормально, Цзян Чэн, но тут их слишком много! – Юнру спрыгнула вниз, но земли не коснулась.</p><p>Крепкие ладони сомкнулись на её талии:</p><p>– Ты не ранена? Вся в крови…</p><p>– Это не моя кровь, А-Чэн, – наверняка глаза слезятся от едкого дыма пожара.</p><p>Иначе и быть не может, правда ведь?</p><p>Горячая ладонь коснулась лица:</p><p>– Вэй Аи, тебе надо уходить отсюда. Беги через внутренние горы. Ты ещё можешь выбраться.</p><p>Цзян Чэна выглядел смертельно уставшим, когда говорил это, но его глаза смотрели на неё ласково и как-то печально.</p><p>Юнру в ответ упрямо мотнула головой:</p><p>– Я не уйду. Не гони меня. Моё место там, где мой орден.</p><p>Видимо, что-то в образе девушки изменило настроение Цзян Чэна, потому как губы его мягко сложились в улыбку:</p><p>– Держись рядом. Я смогу тебя защитить.</p><p>– А-Чэн… – выдохнула Юнру. Ей сейчас больше всего на свете хотелось оказаться вместе с любимым подальше от всей этой войны.</p><p>– ЭЙ, ГОЛУБКИ, МОЖЕТ, ХВАТИТ УЖЕ ВОРКОВАТЬ? – окрик старого плотника их обоих привёл в чувства.</p><p>Живописно раскрашенный брызгами и подтёками крови, с хищным оскалом вместо улыбки на лице и тесаком в руке Чэнь Зихао скорее напоминал мясника или палача, но никак не добропорядочного плотника.</p><p>– Да оставь ты их! – хохотнул Шан Вей. Пот струился по его лицу, а от напряжения вены вздулись на шее и руках, но хорошее настроение, по всей видимости, никогда не покидало Старшего адепта крепости Чунъян, даже несмотря на то, что его дом сейчас ярко полыхал пожаром. – Тебе что ли сложно пару мгновений удерживать этих тварей подальше?</p><p>Он резко развернулся и рубящим ударом положил лезвие своего меча в животы четырём нападавшим адептам клана Вэнь.</p><p>Цзян Чэн довольно хмыкнул, на мгновение прижал Юнру к себе в крепком объятии. В самое ухо шепнули «Будь осторожна» и мягко отстранили. Цзян Чэн сверкнул на неё фиалковыми глазами и вновь выхватил Саньду.</p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> В главе использованы цитаты новеллы «Магистр дьявольского культа», автор Моcян Тунсю. Главы 61, 62; из дунхуа –  14 серии; CD-драмы (14 серия 2 сезона). Перевод команды YouNet Translate.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2">[2]</a> <strong>Зихао</strong> – значение имени «героический сын».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Глава 35. Предельные желания. Чёртова крепость!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Противников действительно было слишком много: на месте одного поверженного тут же появлялись двое-трое новых. От обилия белых мантий с красными языками пламени начало рябить в глазах. Адепты Ордена Юньмэн Цзян держались из последних сил, но каждый понимал, что живым из крепости Чунъян не выберется.</p><p>Цзян Чэн, Юнру, Шан Вей и Чэнь Зихао сражались спина к спине долго, держались друг за друга, поддерживали в атаках и защищали от коварных выпадов заклинателей Ордена Цишань Вэнь. С площади перед Главным домом пришлось уйти – противники задавили числом. Битва продолжилась в жилом секторе. Со всех сторон в унисон звучали болезненные стоны, боевой рёв и победные вопли сотен глоток. Орден Вэнь уверенно давил.</p><p> Как бы яростно ни билась небольшая команда в пурпурных мантиях, как бы звонко ни пело зачарованное оружие, противников меньше не становилось.</p><p>Адепт клана Вэнь в бурой от крови мантии вылетел из двери дома спиной вперёд, пролетел через улицу и смачно врезался в стену на противоположной стороне.</p><p>Вслед за ним раздался бешеный рык:</p><p>– РРРРРААААААААРРРРРРР!!</p><p>Мастер Чэнь почти вывалился из тех самых дверей. Он тяжело припадал на правую ногу, вся левая сторона грузного тела была залита кровью. Цветистые ругательства дополнили буйный образ:</p><p>– СУЧИЙ СЫН!! – старый плотник мотнул головой, стряхивая кровь с лица.</p><p>Мощи духовных сил он не знал, да и его тело давно уже забыло о тренировках, потому Чэнь Зихао было крайне сложно противостоять заклинателям. Видимо, по этой причине он старался уводить противников в замкнутые пространства, ведь там они не могли развернуться, использовать заклинания или зачарованные клинки. Неистовая ярость напомнила старому плотнику, как держаться на поле брани, а сильные руки решительно рубили с плеча. Свой боевой молот он давно уже где-то потерял, но грозный тесак плотоядно поблёскивал выпитой кровью.</p><p>Внезапно стена дома сотряслась от мощного удара. Шан Вей мучительно застонал и осел на землю. Адепт Ордена Вэнь приземлился рядом с ним, его меч устремился к сердцу потерявшего сознание во́ина. Ещё двое в бело-огненных мантиях приземлились рядом. Каждый с трудом переводил дыхание, но их лица сияли радостным оскалом: они сразили главу лагеря мятежников!</p><p>– ВЫ ЧТО УДУМАЛИ, МРАЗИ???!!!! – взревел Чэнь Зихао, мгновенно позабыв о собственных увечьях. Он оттолкнулся от косяка двери и прыгнул на заклинателей. Двоим особенно не повезло, показалось, что их сверху придавило целым домом.</p><p>– АААААААААААААА! – адепт клана Вэнь взвыл не своим голосом. Из ослабевших рук выпал занесённый для удара меч. Он закинул руки назад, пытаясь вытащить застрявший между лопаток тесак.</p><p>Чэнь Зихао переломил шею лежащему под ним заклинателю, словно та была сухой веткой, и впечатал кулак в лицо второму.</p><p>У стены захрипели и закашлялись.</p><p>– ЭЙ! – окрик Мастера Чэнь предназначался расслабившемуся Шан Вею. – ТЫ ДОЛГО ТАМ ВАЛЯТЬСЯ СОБРАЛСЯ, СТАРЫЙ ЛИС? А НУ-КА ЖИВО ВСТАВАЙ!</p><p>Старый плотник скатился с двух бесчувственных тел, выдернул тесак из спины третьего и тут же положил лезвие на его горло. Голова с сочным звуком снялась с шеи, а Чэнь Зихао уже подошёл к другу. Подавать руку он не стал, просто развернулся к нему спиной и заслонил собой, готовый отразить любой удар, пока Шан Вей поднимался с земли.</p><p>– Кха-кха-кххх-КХА! – Шан Вей смял на груди мантию ордена, перевалился на колени и харкнул кровью. Из раны в боку тонкими струйками на землю полилась кровь. – Кха… Спасибо, дружище… выручил, КХА…</p><p>– Ага-ага, – пробасили в ответ, – давай поднимайся, нельзя здесь оставаться.</p><p>– Да… – Шан Вей скривился, но всё же, покачиваясь, встал с земли. Ладонь крепче сжала эфес зачарованного меча. – Что-то я расслабился.</p><p>– Всё, отдохнул? – Матер Чэнь зарычал разъярённым вепрем. – Тут ещё остались нелюди, желающие отведать доброй стали!</p><p>Он перекинул тесак в правую руку, наклонился – выдернул из мёртвых пальцев заклинателя зачарованный меч, а затем широко расставил ноги и вскинул оба клинка над головой, встречая новых противников. Шан Вей встал рядом, меч в его руках засиял ровным лиловым цветом духовных сил.</p><p>К ним с крыши спрыгнули пятеро адептов клана Вэнь.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– БЕН ЙИ, В СТОРОНУ!!</p><p>Парень отпрыгнул как раз вовремя – мимо него серебряной вспышкой пронеслась Пейжи. Лезвие рассекло атакующее заклинание.</p><p>Меч облетел по кругу и вернулся в ладонь хозяйки.</p><p>Стрела в тот же момент сорвалась с тетивы лука Бен Йи и вонзилась в грудь заклинателя на парящем мече. Тот охнул, схватился за грудь, рухнул вниз.</p><p>Тут же Юнру высоко выпрыгнула и ударом ноги скорректировала траекторию падения мёртвого тела – оно отлетело на несколько чжанов назад и шмякнулось о крышу соседнего дома.</p><p>– Смотри внимательнее! – рявкнула Юнру на юношу, когда приземлилась обратно. </p><p>Сейчас в ней не осталось ни одной черты от обычно сдержанной и доброй шицзе. Растрёпанные длинные волосы, окровавленная одежда и одержимость смертью в глазах должны были принадлежать демону Преисподней, но никак не целителю клана Цзян.</p><p>– Простите, шицзе! – Бен Йи тяжело выдохнул, рукавом смахнул пот с глаз и направил лук вниз.</p><p> В узком проулке между жилыми домами под ними бесновалась Цзыдянь. Плеть во весь голос распевала дикую песню, буйствовала в руках своего хозяина. Цзян Чэн сражался сразу с семью адептами.</p><p>Уже с шестью, так как Бен Йи пустил очередную стрелу в полёт.</p><p> Противники пытались навалиться всем скопом на молодого Главу Ордена Цзян, а тот даже не думал уклоняться, только встречал каждый выпад звучной молнией зачарованного кнута и лезвием Саньду. </p><p>Юнру и Бен Йи не могли спуститься вниз, иначе Цзян Чэн не смог бы полностью выпустить ярость Цзыдянь. Оставалось поддерживать его сверху и защищать от атак с воздуха.</p><p>Растрёпанный, взмыленный, но с азартной улыбкой на губах и сумасшедшим блеском в глазах, Цзян Чэн умудрялся не только отражать атаки противников, но и продвигаться вперёд, оставляя за собой дорожку из мёртвых тел.</p><p>Ожесточённый бой длился уже несколько часов. Земля, люди, даже ночное небо над головой, освещённое пожаром, густо отливали алыми оттенками пролитой крови.</p><p>Заклинатели в пурпурных мантиях умирали один за другим, а те, что ещё сражались, давно потеряли надежду на спасение и держались только на крайней степени ненависти ко всякому, облачённому в мантию Ордена Цишань Вэнь.</p><p>В этот момент над крепостью Чунъян разлился звучный голос нескольких десятков гуциней. Мелодия звучала плавно и тягуче, но ударила по врагам мощно. Первые же ноты вонзились в ряды сражающихся заклинателей на открытых площадках, оглушили, дезориентировали и отбросили назад. Выжившие адепты Ордена Цзян смогли вздохнуть и перегруппироваться.</p><p>Больше пяти сотен заклинателей в белоснежных мантиях Ордена Гусу Лань спланировали вниз. Музыканты с инструментами в руках зависли над домами.</p><p>Цзян Чэн сверкнул глазами, очертил круг молнии Цзыдянь и вскочил на меч:</p><p>– Явился, наконец.</p><p>– Лань Ванцзи! – Юнру обрадованно выдохнула, призвала Пейжи назад и тоже устремилась в небо.</p><p>В последний момент она обернулась:</p><p>– Бен Йи, справишься?</p><p>Внимательно оглядела и удовлетворённо кивнула, когда юноша отозвался:</p><p>– Да!</p><p>Медлить Бен Йи не стал. Он остался на крыше один, а значит, мог не сдерживаться, не опасаться, что по неопытности заденет кого-нибудь из своих. Две стрелы легли на тетиву. Двое из четверых вконец измотанных Цзян Чэном адептов клана Вэнь даже понять не успели, от чего умерли. Ещё двое успели вскочить на зачарованные мечи, но, взлетев на уровень конька крыши, тут же камнем упали вниз, пронзённые стрелами.</p><p>Бен Йи судорожно выдохнул, встряхнул онемевшую от предельного напряжения кисть и вскинул голову к небу.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> ***</p><p> </p><p>– Ты слишком долго! – кнут Цзыдянь ярко полыхнул в руках разъярённого Цзян Чэна.</p><p>Несмотря на негодование молодого Главы Ордена Цзян, Лань Ванцзи появился вовремя. Пришедшие с ним адепты Ордена Гусу Лань потихоньку теснили нападающих, спасали адептов Ордена Цзян. Однако появись они раньше, многих, очень многих жертв можно было избежать. Гнев Цзян Чэна был оправдан. Тем не менее в этой ярости присутствовала большая доля облегчения и надежды, союзники могут кардинально изменить ход битвы.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи слегка качнул головой.</p><p>«Извинился за опоздание? Вряд ли», – Юнру тихонько хмыкнула.</p><p>Для извинений, как и для приветствий, был неподходящий момент.</p><p>Тонкие белые пальцы, словно выточенные из драгоценного нефрита, вновь ударили по струнам. Волна духовных сил сбросила с крыши жилого дома троих адептов Ордена Цишань Вэнь.</p><p>Юнру поравнялась с молодыми мужчинами:</p><p>– Лань Ванцзи. Спасибо, что пришёл на помощь.</p><p>– Мгм, – пронзительный взгляд янтарных глаз скользнул по девушке. Брови чуть дрогнули.</p><p>«Переживает? Я настолько плохо выгляжу?» – девушка почувствовала необходимость оправдаться:</p><p>– Это не моя кровь. Я не ранена.</p><p>Вновь слабый кивок головой.</p><p>В этот момент с земли их громко окрикнули:</p><p>– Глава ордена! Молодой господин Лань!</p><p>Шан Вей отбил атаку зачарованного меча и проскользнул мимо адепта клана Вэнь. Чэнь Зихао тут же появился на его месте, грязно выругался, полоснул нападающего тесаком поперёк груди с такой силой, что того развернуло, и пинком отправил его лицом в грязь.</p><p>– ТЫ ЧЕГО ВЕРТИШЬСЯ, ТОЧНО УЖ В КОТЕЛКЕ? МНЕ ЧТО ЛИ ЗА ТЕБЯ ВСЮ РАБОТУ ДЕЛАТЬ?! ДОБИВАЙ ЭТИХ ДОХОДЯГ!</p><p>Шан Вей даже не обернулся на ругань друга, сложил ладонь в печать призыва зачарованного меча и взмыл в небо.</p><p>– ДА ЧТО Б ТЕБЯ! – Чэнь Зихао всплеснул руками и с досады ещё раз пнул противника, скулящего от боли у его ног.</p><p>– Вы в порядке? – Цзян Чэн облегчённо выдохнул, когда увидел живых и почти невредимых соратников.</p><p>– Несколько потрепало, но мы ещё в строю, – Шан Вей дышал неглубоко и прерывисто. На его груди и руках виднелись глубокие порезы, а рана на боку до сих пор слабо кровоточила.</p><p>– Мастер Шан, рёбра сломаны. Надо перетянуть повязкой, – Юнру окинула критическим взглядом мужчину и успокоилась, не увидев опасных для жизни повреждений.</p><p>Шан Вей только отмахнулся от заботы:</p><p>– Ерунда. После. Всё после. Глава ордена…</p><p>Цзян Чэн перебил. Он напряжённо вглядывался в то, что когда-то было благополучной крепостью Чунъян, тренировочным и военным лагерем Ордена Юньмэн Цзян:</p><p>– Надо выводить людей. Здесь – пекло! Уходим через внутренние горы! Отдайте приказ.</p><p>– Проход завален, – голос Лань Ванцзи прозвучал спокойно, но вызвал эффект разорвавшейся пороховой бомбы.</p><p>– Что? – опешил Цзян Чэн.</p><p>– НО ТАМ ЖЕ ЛЮДИ! ЖЕНЩИНЫ! ДЕТИ! – вскричал Шан Вей и почти уже ринулся в сторону потайных выходов из крепости.</p><p>– Они в порядке, – Лань Ванцзи развеял общую панику.</p><p>«Видимо, он по этой причине задержался», – сообразила Юнру. Тайные проходы под горой были хорошо замаскированы, но вот выходили они на открытое пространство на западной стороне горного хребта.</p><p>Цзян Чэн удовлетворённо кивнул, ему пояснения тоже не требовались. Сомневаться в словах Лань Ванцзи не приходилось.</p><p>– Уйти не получится, – Цзян Чэн мрачным взглядом уставился на факел Главного дома крепости Чунъян. – Лань Ванцзи, охранный барьер восстановить сможешь?</p><p>– Мгм.</p><p>– Отлично. Тогда действуй. Закрой им вход, а мы пока всё зачистим внутри.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи скользил взглядом по полыхающим домам крепости. Густой запах смерти пропитал ночной воздух. Черты безупречного лица в этот момент неподвижностью напоминали камень.</p><p>– Ханьгуан Цзюнь! – адепт Ордена Гусу Лань подлетел ближе, словно ждал приказов.</p><p>– «Морозный покров». «Долгое эхо», – чётко, ясно, исчерпывающе прозвучали названия двух заклинаний из арсенала Ордена Облачных Глубин.</p><p>– Но… – адепт на мгновение замешкался и удивлённо уставился на своего лидера, – Ханьгуан Цзюнь, огонь слишком бушует, мелодия не достигнет земли!</p><p>Лань Ванцзи легко подцепил низкую ноту на струне гуциня в своих руках:</p><p>– Третий голос.</p><p>Этот диалог, непонятный для любого человека, незнакомого с техникой Ордена Гусу Лань, был, на самом деле, наполнен смыслом. Да, огонь полыхал слишком яростно, и атаки звуком гуциня могли быть только точечными, если не использовать низкие диапазоны звучания, когда сам воздух вокруг заклинателя превращался в музыкальный инструмент.</p><p>– Слушаюсь, – адепт Гусу Лань чуть кивнул и улетел передавать приказ.</p><p>Цзян Чэн развернул Саньду:</p><p>– Лань Ванцзи, нам к воротам, так? Вэй Аи, летим.</p><p>Юнру покачала головой:</p><p>– Цзян Чэн, я останусь тут.</p><p>– Что?</p><p>Девушка слабо улыбнулась:</p><p>– Цзян Чэн, Лань Ванцзи, гоните их на центральную площадь. Мы встретим.</p><p>Слова её звучали решительно и уверенно, а в глазах появилось недоброе мерцание.</p><p>– Мгм, – отозвался Лань Ванцзи и направил Бичэнь в нужную сторону.</p><p>К этому моменту несколько десятков адептов Облачных Глубин выстроились в длинную цепочку в небе над высокими стенами крепости Чунъян.</p><p>Цзян Чэн озабоченно взглянул на Юнру. </p><p>– А-Чэн, со мной всё будет хорошо. Ты нужен Лань Ванцзи. Иди.</p><p>Тело Цзян Чэна дёрнулось в сторону девушки, словно он хотел обнять её, однако парение на зачарованных мечах и общая обстановка не способствовали уединению. Он глубоко вздохнул, послал Юнру тоскливый взгляд и улетел.</p><p>Шан Вей отправился следом, бросив напоследок:</p><p>– Я присмотрю за ним, дева Вэй.</p><p>Юнру произнесла в пустоту «Берегите себя» и спустилась на землю под яростные вопли старого плотника.</p><p>– А МНЕ ЧТО ЛИ НА ПОРОХОВУЮ БОЧКУ САДИТЬСЯ НАДО, ЧТОБЫ УСПЕВАТЬ ЗА НИМИ?! КТО ВООБЩЕ ПРИДУМАЛ ЭТИ ЧЁРТОВЫ МЕЧИ?! – возмущению Чэнь Зихао не было предела. Этот Шан Вей, будь он неладен, взял и просто бросил его одного! Басистый рык прозвучал грозными перекатами грома. – АААААРРРРРРРРРР!</p><p>– Мастер Чэнь, мы с вами и Бен Йи отправимся на центральную площадь. Нам надо к дому целителя, – Юнру легко спрыгнула на землю рядом с мужчиной.</p><p>Сейчас выдалась относительно спокойная минутка – можно было осмотреть его раны. Шан Вей отделался переломами пары рёбер и ушибами, даже рана на боку не была опасной, а вот старый плотник выглядел намного хуже. Коленный сустав на левой ноге был явно выбит или сильно ушиблен. Левое же плечо рассечено почти до кости. Удивительно, как сама кость не пострадала. Ну а о количестве потерянной крови и говорить нечего: один цвет лица чего стоит. «Всё же Мастер Чэнь обладает завидной крепостью духа, если до сих пор на ногах и способен сражаться наравне с заклинателями», – Юнру протянула руку, прощупать края ран, но Чэнь Зихао отшатнулся от неё прочь, словно от чумной.</p><p>– Не надо, не надо. Это царапины. Бывало и похуже. Надо всего лишь поплевать на раны – сами заживут скоро, – непонятно, откуда взялась кровь, прилившая к щекам мужчины жгучим румянцем, однако Чэнь Зихао только раздражённо скривился.</p><p>– Стойте спокойно, – Юнру скомандовала так резко, что даже старый плотник замер в замешательстве. – Сейчас не время для капризов: мы посреди поля боя.</p><p>В одно мимолётное движение девушка оказалась рядом. Пережала акупунктурные точки на бедре мужчины, скользнула тонкими пальцами к солнечному сплетению – надавила посильнее, провела ребром ладони у основания шеи – позвонки звонко хрустнули.</p><p>– Что происходит?.. – Чэнь Зихао вытаращил глаза. Боль в теле моментально ушла, а подвижность в левую руку и ногу вернулась.</p><p>Юнру не растерялась – мгновенно вылила в удивлённо раскрытый рот кровеостанавливающий и противовоспалительный отвар.</p><p>Мужчина тут же расплевался:</p><p>– Это что ещё за бесовская гадость?!</p><p>– Глотайте! – отчеканила Юнру.</p><p>Взгляд молодой целительницы обещал запихнуть лекарства прямо в глотку, если он сейчас же не подчинится, поэтому Чэнь Зихао спорить не стал – послушно проглотил всё и скривился:</p><p>– Горький.</p><p>Юнру довольно хмыкнула, развернулась и зашагала в сторону домика целителя:</p><p>– Вперёд. Медлить нельзя. Бен Йи, следуй по крышам!</p><p>– Понял! – раздалось сверху.</p><p>«Парнишка всегда был сообразительным», – такая неподходящая ко времени улыбка коснулась губ девушки.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Что от меня требуется? – спросил Цзян Чэн, соскочив с меча на крыше башни над большими воротами крепости.</p><p>Шан Вей приземлился рядом, видимо, он считал себя кем-то вроде телохранителя молодого Главы ордена.</p><p>– Пространство, – ответил Лань Ванцзи и взлетел выше.</p><p>Пояснять Цзян Чэну не было нужды: если Лань Ванцзи говорит, что ему нужно свободное место, значит, он его организует.</p><p>– Я вниз! – крикнул Цзян Чэн и спрыгнул с крыши.</p><p>Саньду мягко скользнул под ноги, а Цзыдянь легла гладкой рукоятью в ладонь.</p><p>У самых ворот земля белела мантиями Ордена Цишань Вэнь. Они копошились, словно муравьи в муравейнике.</p><p>Бой здесь уже почти завершился. Всего пара десятков заклинателей в пурпурных мантиях стояли на ногах и из последних сил отбивались больше от издевательских подначек, чем реальных атак противников.</p><p>Цзыдянь пропела жаждой крови, вспыхнула аметистовой молнией и легла на головы зазевавшихся адептов Ордена Вэнь.</p><p>– АААААААААААААА! – те, кому не повезло, завопили не своим голосом, чувствуя, как кнут до кости прожигает тело. У троих ярким пламенем вспыхнули волосы, ещё четверо подставились лицом и плечами.</p><p>На лицах стоящих рядом отразился ужас. Они бросились врассыпную, опасаясь за сохранность собственных голов.</p><p>Цзян Чэн спланировал в образовавшее свободное пространство, припал на одно колено и вновь полоснул кнутом по кругу. На этот раз противникам досталось по ногам.</p><p>Тем не менее пока одни катались по земле и хватались за обожженные ноги, другие перепрыгнули через их тела и ринулись в бой.</p><p>Цзян Чэн резко оттолкнулся и взвился в воздух, как раз вовремя: там, где он был мгновение назад, в землю воткнулось пять зачарованных лезвий.</p><p>В этот момент с небес раздался тяжёлый удар струны гуциня. На низких вибрациях, дрожащий, сочный, он словно молотом припечатал к земле заклинателей Ордена Вэнь. Устоять на ногах смогли только те, кто вовремя выставил перед собой собственный меч в качестве дополнительной опоры.</p><p>Цзян Чэн сделал сальто и приземлился прямо на грудь одному из таких адептов. Саньду завершил его движение, воткнувшись в сердце растерянного заклинателя.</p><p>Между тем Лань Ванцзи прямо над их головами перебирал струны гуциня. Звук наполнил пространство вокруг заклинателя Облачных Глубин морозным потрескиванием. Охранные письмена на стенах крепости Чунъян натужно загудели в ответ. От самой земли вверх по камням и дальше в небо поползли инистые кружева, словно внезапно осень сменилась зимой и трескучий мороз оставил после себя следы.</p><p> «Морозный покров» был одним из самых сложных заклинаний в арсенале Ордена Гусу Лань. Мелодия вилась и кружилась, точно снежинки на ветру, хаотично и быстро. Главная же сложность заключалась в том, что один исполнитель, какой бы мощью духовных сил он ни обладал, не мог создать охранный купол. Потому, едва Лань Ванцзи начал играть, мелодию подхватили другие адепты Облачных Глубин и по цепочке передавали дальше. В то же время при всей сложности исполнения мелодии и наложения заклинания, магический барьер мог быть установлен над территорией любого размера и был достаточно прочным, чтобы выдержать несколько прямых массовых атак извне.</p><p>Морозно-белая искрящаяся стена взвилась в ночное небо, едва мелодия завершилась.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи последние вибрации струн глушить не стал – тут же перевёл пальцы в основание гуциня и заиграл медленно, давяще. Звучание заклинания «Долгое эхо» подхватили инструменты в руках заклинателей Облачных Глубин. Мелодия, что выходила из-под их умелых пальцев, слышалась стройной и божественно красивой для всех, кто не носил мантии Ордена Цишань Вэнь.</p><p>Последние на первых нотах замерли, точно деревянные истуканы, а после почувствовали, как кровь в жилах замедлила свой бег, а движения тела стали скованными. Словно от нехватки воздуха, головы заклинателей прошила острая боль. Иллюзия была соткана столь плотно, что многие адепты клана Вэнь начали хватать ртом воздух. Захотелось укрыться, убежать от этих неприятных ощущений.</p><p>Цзян Чэн помог им определиться с направлением – Цзыдянь звонко свистнула и прошлась по спинам заклинателей. Те больше не медлили – кинулись прочь от больших ворот, прочь от угнетающего сознание гуциня.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> Очень странно, но до домика целителя они добрались достаточно быстро. Адептов клана Вэнь на пути попалось много, однако они были медлительны, словно сонные. «Это, наверняка, мелодия гуциня так подействовала», – Юнру легко ускользнула от атаки меча противника, развернулась и ударила наотмашь Пейжи. Кровь хлынула из глубокого пореза на груди. Заклинатель захрипел, выпучил глаза и тут же упал замертво, пронзённый стрелой.</p><p>Бен Йи неотступно следовал за ней, в то время как Чэнь Зихао шёл на несколько шагов позади. Чуть раньше он что-то буркнул по поводу того, что в такой толпе не может нормально развернуться, и немного отстал. Однако Юнру постоянно слышала его ругань и недовольное сопение за спиной. «Действительно, Мастер Чэнь – человек удивительно громкий, прямо как…» – девушка остановила себя на мысли. Отчего-то сейчас брата вспоминать не хотелось. Если вспомнить, Вэй Усянь обязательно появится – так, почему-то, казалось. В то же время в этой битве, где шансы победить врага были крайне малы, видеть любимого брата совсем не хотелось: «Пусть лучше будет в безопасности».</p><p>– Бен Йи, мне надо внутрь! – крикнула Юнру, указывая на группу адептов у края тренировочного поля, прямо у крыльца домика целителя.</p><p>Адепты растаскивали мёртвые тела с центральной площади и скидывали в общую кучу. Им, видимо, казалось, что бой с мятежниками уже завершён.</p><p>– Понял! – откликнулись сверху.</p><p>Тетива пропела тонким голосом. Три снаряда, пылающие духовными силами, устремились в цель. За ними ещё три. И ещё. В полёте древки ярко вспыхнули, а вонзившись в тело, опалили одежды и лица противника.</p><p>– Умница! – похвалила юношу Юнру и в два прыжка оказалась между дезориентированными адептами Ордена Цишань Вэнь.</p><p>Пейжи улетела вперёд, повинуясь воле хозяйки. Одновременно кинжал Игла с глухим хлопком вонзился в грудь врага. Следом кинулась в атаку сама Юнру – цепь цзюцзебянь полыхнула серебром. Цепь была оружием эффектным, однако урона нанести существенного не могла, если только не задевала жизненно важные органы человека, потому девушка достала её больше для отвода глаз.</p><p>Пустив по плетению цепи поток духовных сил, Юнру закружилась волчком. Двоим противникам не повезло – цзюцзебянь полоснула им по лицу и шее. Один взвыл от боли, хватаясь за порезанный глаз, другой пробулькал свой последний вдох фонтаном крови из рассечённого горла.</p><p>Всё же третий заклинатель в бело-огненной мантии оказался проворнее остальных. Он уклонился от острого наконечника цепи и подставил меч. Цзюцзебянь звонко чиркнула по лезвию, споткнулась и оплелась вокруг клинка. Адепт тут же сильно дёрнул меч на себя.</p><p>Юнру сопротивляться не стала – выпрыгнула навстречу, почти подставилась под удар крепкого кулака, но в последний момент сгруппировалась – оттолкнулась от вытянутой в захвате руки и кувыркнулась через заклинателя. Ноги девушки не успели коснуться земли, когда цепь притянула меч в руках противника опасно близко к его лицу.</p><p>– АХ ТЫ, СУКА! – взревел адепт клана Вэнь.</p><p>Разгадав манёвр девушки, он с силой ударил по лезвию своего меча ладонью. Клинок вспыхнул алым светом духовных сил. В месте сплетения с цепью зашипело, словно что-то начало плавиться, натужно загудело и, наконец, звякнуло рассыпавшимся плетением колец. Сильное натяжение цепи в один миг пропало. Юнру не успела удержать равновесие и упала прямо на заклинателя Ордена Цишань Вэнь, пытающегося стянуть с себя горящую мантию.</p><p>– ШИЦЗЕ! – завопил что есть мочи Бен Йи, когда увидел занесённый над девушкой клинок.</p><p>Стрела едва успела коснуться тетивы и уже сорвалась в полёт. Но быстрее неё оказался звериный рык Чэнь Зихао:</p><p>– НЕ СМЕЙ ТРОГАТЬ ДЕВОЧКУ, ТВАРЬ!!!!!!</p><p>Мужчина плечом протаранил противника. Удар был столь яростен, что адепта клана Вэнь отбросило в стену дома целителя. Видимо, он достаточно сильно приложился головой, так как со слабым стоном сполз вниз, оставляя за собой кровавый след.</p><p>В этот момент цели достигла выпущенная стрела.</p><p>– ОСТОРОЖНО! – в ужасе закричал Бен Йи.</p><p>Ещё мгновение, и стрела воткнётся в шею старого плотника!</p><p>– СМОТРИ, КУДА СТРЕЛЯЕШЬ, МАЛЕЦ!! – взревел Чэнь Зихао, тесаком разрубая стрелу в полёте.</p><p>Юнру вскрикнула от боли, когда её схватили за волосы и дёрнули назад. Раскрытую шею опалило пламя. Заклинатель клана Вэнь, на которого она упала, обернулся, перекидывая девушку через себя. Юнру показалось, что кожу с головы беспощадно содрали. Глаза резануло слезами, в ушах зазвенело, воздух кашлем выбило из лёгких от удара о землю.</p><p>Чэнь Зихао рубанул тесаком по животу и бедру заклинателя. Тот с воем повалился на землю, выпуская длинные волосы Юнру из рук. Старый плотник наклонился над ним, наступил на грудь, придавил:</p><p>– Ты почему ещё не сдох? – вопрос прозвучал ласково, когда он заглянул в лицо противника. Однако эта ласка порезала леденящими душу нотами ненависти.</p><p>– Кххххх, – закряхтели из-под ноги, харкнули кровью.</p><p>– Вот так, молодец, – похвалил заклинателя Чэнь Зихао, – а теперь сделай последний вдох, поглубже.</p><p>Массивная ступня придавила грудь сильнее. Адепт клана Вэнь принялся судорожно хватать ртом воздух:</p><p>– Аааа-п, хааа-пп, кх-кха…</p><p>– Да, ты справился, – Чэнь Зихао удовлетворённо кивнул, а затем наклонился, поднял за волосы голову заклинателя, замахнулся и отсёк голову чистым ровным срезом, будто разделывал свинью.</p><p>Фонтан крови окропил и без того напрочь испорченные сапоги Юнру.</p><p>– Встать сможешь? – Чэнь Зихао посмотрел на девушку сверху вниз.</p><p>– Да, спасибо, Мастер Чэнь! – выдохнула Юнру, тряхнула головой, прогоняя неприятный гул, и поднялась на ноги. – Нельзя медлить.</p><p>На неуверенных ногах она шагнула к дверям дома. Следующий шаг был уже твёрже. По пути она выхватила свой меч из мёртвого тела, Игла была в следующем трупе.</p><p>– Шизце, вы в порядке? – Бен Йи подлетел к ней с белым как полотно лицом. Его взгляд хаотично метался по фигуре девушки, проверяя, не ранена ли она.</p><p>– Всё хорошо, Бен Йи. Я была неосторожна, не повторяй моих ошибок, – Юнру даже не остановилась.</p><p>– Вот уж точно, – буркнули басом за спиной. – Не задерживайтесь! Берите, что хотели, и валим отсюда! Сейчас тут будет целая армия.</p><p>– Нет, уходить мы не будем, – Юнру покачала головой, появляясь на крыльце дома с ковшом воды в руках. – Вот, попейте, позднее будет некогда.</p><p>Чэнь Зихао благодарно кивнул и одним глотком осушил ковш – в горле у него действительно давно пересохло.</p><p>Юнру тем временем обернулась к Бен Йи:</p><p>– Подтащи бочку ближе к выходу и сам напейся воды.</p><p>– Есть! – парень оперативно выполнил задание.</p><p>– Хорошо, теперь надо окунуть лоскуты и марлю в воду, – Юнру указала на корзину у своих ног, ту самую, что совсем недавно Бен Йи принёс от прачек, и вновь скрылась внутри дома.</p><p>Парень озадаченно вскинул брови, но спорить не стал. Он набрал полные горсти тряпок и плюхнул их в бочку.</p><p>– Вы быстрее шевелиться можете?? – рыкнул Чэнь Зихао, вставая с атакующую стойку, когда увидел несущихся к ним заклинателей в мантиях Ордена Цишань Вэнь.</p><p>– Да, сейчас, – откликнулась Юнру, появляясь с небольшой коробкой в руках и синим шёлковым мешком.</p><p>Коробку она сунула в руки Бен Йи, а сама выхватила из бочки лоскуты. Отжала лишнюю воду и кинула Бен Йи охапку, другую – Чэнь Зихао.</p><p>– Это что такое? – плотник по инерции поймал тряпки.</p><p>– Повяжите маску на нос и рот, остальное раздайте всем союзникам. Старайтесь дышать медленно, – объяснять времени не было. Юнру узлом затянула на затылке марлю, показывая, как надо, а затем обернулась, сдёрнула масляную лампу, висящую над входом в дом целителя, и разбила её о деревянное крыльцо.</p><p>– Не смотрите в огонь, – предостерегла она, выхватила небольшую склянку из коробки в руках Бен Йи, отправила следом за лампой.</p><p>Пламя ярко вспыхнуло, затрещало, точно фейерверк, и посинело. Черно-сизый дым взвился столбом.</p><p>– Бежим! – Юнру дёрнула за рукав зазевавшегося Бен Йи и кинулась к пылающему Главному дому крепости.</p><p>Чэнь Зихао взревел буйным зверем. Он не привык отступать, тем более так позорно, однако огонь за спиной разгорался слишком уж быстро, а ещё этот зловещий дым явно не предвещал ничего хорошего. Старый плотник решил не рисковать. Левая нога надсадно ныла — его бег больше напоминал неровные ковыляния.</p><p>– Бен Йи, беги в другую сторону! Кидай склянки в огонь!! – прокричала Юнру, выхватывая Пейжи.</p><p>Адепты клана Вэнь к этому времени уже пришли в себя и кинулись на них. Девушка сложила ладонь в печать призыва меча, а сама побежала лёгкой тенью в шаге от огня. Пейжи не атаковала, только отбивала удары, направленные на хозяйку, пока та через каждые десять шагов кидала в огонь склянки с отравой.</p><p>За её спиной оранжевое зарево стремительно приобретало мрачный синий цвет. Чёрно-сизый дым поплыл по воздуху. Тяжёлый от испарений ядовитого сумаха, он стелился над землёй, путался в волосах людей, забирался в лёгкие. Галлюциногенный яд, усиленный настойкой аконита, должен был подействовать практически мгновенно.</p><p>Со всех сторон послышался надрывный кашель, а Юнру всё неслась вперёд. «Боги, прошу, пусть здесь не будет союзников!» – она истово молилась, но продолжала опустошать мешок.</p><p>Очень скоро вся центральная площадь крепости покрылась чёрным дымом.</p><p>Бен Йи, похоже, так же добросовестно выполнил поручение.</p><p>Юнру устремилась к большим воротам, там, она знала, был Цзян Чэн и Лань Ванцзи.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Мелодия гуциня над головой умолкла, когда они приблизились к центральной площади крепости. Представшая перед ними картина сбила дыхание Цзян Чэна с ритма.</p><p>–  Что здесь творится? – опешил Шан Вей.</p><p>Безупречное лицо Лань Ванцзи нахмурилось:</p><p>– Ядовитый туман.</p><p>Во все стороны от площади расползались едкие щупальца ядовитых испарений.</p><p>– ЦЗЯН ЧЭН! ЛАНЬ ВАНЦЗИ! МАСТЕР ШАН! – Юнру легко перескочила с одной крыши дома на другую и спрыгнула к ним. – Быстрее! Наденьке маски! Не вдыхайте дым!</p><p>Те без лишних вопросов повязали на лицо влажные лоскуты.</p><p>– Это ты устроила? – Цзян Чэн напряжённо вглядывался в конец улицы.</p><p>Там дорога расширялась и переходила в широкую площадь, и именно там скопились адепты Ордена Цишань Вэнь, загнанные со всей крепости заклинанием «Долгого эха».</p><p>– Да. Ядовитый сумах вызывает галлюцинации, эффект достаточно продолжительный даже после того, как дым рассеется, – Юнру кивнула. Её взгляд, устремлённый в ночь, был печален.</p><p>– Отравление смертельно? – Шан Вей шагнул подальше от тянущейся к нему тонкой чёрно-сизой струйки дыма.</p><p>– В большинстве своём. Всё зависит от силы воли человека. Некоторые сходят с ума, другие впадают в ярость, –  девушка отвернулась.</p><p>Сумбурные вопли, яростные крики, бешеный хохот – агония страдания и боли слышалась с центральной площади крепости. О том, что там сейчас происходит, не хотелось даже думать.</p><p>Вдруг из тьмы пожара выступила одинокая фигура.</p><p>Адепт клана Вэнь тяжело припадал на правую ногу, а левую ставил на землю вывернутой в обратную сторону стопой. На его мертвенно-бледном лице застыло выражение первозданного ужаса. Дыхание хрипом вырывалось из горла. Мантия на его груди была изодрана в клочья, а на обнажённой коже не осталось здорового клочка. Заклинатель скрюченными пальцами царапал собственную грудь, словно пытался добраться до лёгких.</p><p>– Он явно не в себе, – на лице Шан Вея отразилась целая гамма чувств, но явственнее всего проступало отвращение.</p><p>Адепт клана Вэнь сделал ещё несколько шагов и уставился на защитников крепости Чунъян. Он застыл, чуть покачиваясь, а затем широко разинул рот, заверещал высоким фальцетом и ринулся в атаку, используя собственные ногти вместо оружия:</p><p>– АААААААААААААААААААА!</p><p>Саньду полыхнул пу́рпуром, но Цзян Чэн не двинулся с места – приближаться к ядовитому туману вовсе не хотелось.</p><p>Отравленный заклинатель смог пробежать не более трёх чжанов на сломанных ногах. Упал, попытался подняться, путаясь в собственной мантии, снова упал. И всё это время пронзительный визг не прекращался.</p><p>Юнру наблюдала за ним с жалостью. Цзян Чэн упивался его мучениями. Шан Вей удивлялся действию отравы. Один Лань Ванцзи стоял с каменным лицом.</p><p>Внезапно с ближайшей крыши раздался звук спущенной тетивы лука – страдания заклинателя клана Вэнь прекратились в тот же миг.</p><p>– Глава ордена, шицзе, мы, наконец, нашли вас! – Бен Йи спрыгнул с крыши.</p><p>– ВОТ КУДА ТЫ УНЁССЯ, ПОГАНЕЦ МЕЛКИЙ?! Я НЕ МОГУ ТАК БЫСТРО БЕГАТЬ! – окрик Чэнь Зихао перекрывал даже завесу воплей умирающих на площади заклинателей клана Вэнь.</p><p>– Бен Йи, ты молодец! – Юнру обрадовалась появлению верного помощника. – Справился с задачей.</p><p>– Шицзе, там, на площади, такое творится! Они все с ума сошли: кидаются друг на друга, бросаются на собственные мечи или бьются головой о любые твёрдые поверхности! Один даже отрубил сам себе ногу и всё вопил, что его черви живьём пожирают! – предельная бледность юноши проступала даже сквозь слой грязи.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– ЧТО ТАМ ПРОИСХОДИТ?! Я ВАС СПРАШИВАЮ!! – Вэнь Чао впечатал кулак в лицо застывшего перед ним в почтительном поклоне адепта. – ПОЧЕМУ ПОЗВОЛИЛИ КАКОЙ-ТО КУЧКЕ ВЫСКОЧЕК ИЗ ГУСУ АКТИВИРОВАТЬ ОХРАННЫЕ ЗАКЛИНАНИЯ?!</p><p>От удара адепт отступил на два шага назад и прижал руку к разбитому носу. Вэнь Чао, яростно сжимая кулаки, шагнул ближе – вновь занёс руку для удара.</p><p>– Молодой господин Вэнь, умоляю, послушайте! – заклинатель отскочил подальше, выставил руки перед собой, защищаясь от удара и зачастил. Из его носа тут же потоком хлынула кровь. – Да, адепты Ордена Гусу Лань появились неожиданно, однако их всего-то пять сотен, в то время как заклинателей, верных нам, в крепости и на подходе к ней больше двух тысяч! Мятежники из Ордена Цзян повержены, им не выжить даже под охранным куполом!</p><p>– ЭТИМ ТЫ ПЫТАЕШЬСЯ ОПРАВДАТЬ СОБСТВЕННУЮ ОПЛОШНОСТЬ! – взревел Вэнь Чао. Он вновь ударил, но на этот раз промахнулся: кулак прошёл по касательной по плечу уклонившегося адепта.</p><p>– Ничуть, мой господин!!! Подождите немного, скоро всё закончится! – адепт изобразил низкий поклон, так как его предыдущий манёвр мог быть расценен как знак неуважения к главному, а если так – он костей позднее не соберёт. – Уверен, в самом скором времени барьер будет разрушен изнутри, и вам принесут головы мятежников!</p><p>Это последнее предложение весьма понравилось Вэнь Чао. Его гнев разлился по лицу злобной ухмылкой:</p><p>– Да, тогда я смогу передать отцу ещё несколько ценных подарков. Что же, я подожду. Не разочаруй меня вновь! – он кинул предупреждающий взгляд на адепта и отошёл к краю широкого каменного уступа ближайшей горы над плато Чунъян.</p><p>Однако ни «в самом скором времени», ни даже через час ситуация не изменилась. Защитный купол над лагерем мятежников мягко переливался морозными узорами. Что происходило внутри, никто ему сказать не мог, только в самом центре крепости будто бы разлилась безобразная чёрная клякса.</p><p>– БЕЗДАРИ!! ВЫ ВСЕ БЕСПОЛЕЗНЫЕ ПРОХОДИМЦЫ, НЕПОНЯТНО КАК ЗАТЕСАВШИЕСЯ В РЯДЫ ЗАКЛИНАТЕЛЕЙ ОРДЕНА ЦИШАНЬ ВЭНЬ!! – Вэнь Чао ярился всё больше. – НЕМЕДЛЕННО ПОСЫЛАЙТЕ ВОЙСКА В АТАКУ!!! СКОЛЬКО МОЖНО ЖДАТЬ!</p><p>Доклада о падении крепости всё не было, а адепты его армии без толку тратили время, пытаясь пробиться через охранное заклинание.</p><p>В конце концов, Вэнь Чао не выдержал.</p><p>Ночное небо разорвалось тремя сигнальными ракетами: он призывал армию с северо-западного подножия гор. Вот теперь под массированной атакой ещё двух тысяч заклинателей эта чёртова крепость падёт!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Глава 35.5. Экстра. Хочу видеть тебя чаще</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a> – Господин, завтра мы прибудем в Хэцзян. Наш путь там завершится? – адепт в белоснежном одеянии Ордена Гусу Лань подошёл бесшумно.</p><p>– Нет, – Лань Сичэнь покачал головой, – мы задержимся в гостях у Главы Ордена Не на ночь, а после отправимся дальше.</p><p>Они уже четыре дня были в пути – сопровождали заклинателей на поля сражений. Сейчас их путь лежал в перевалочный пункт армии сопротивления в Хэцзян. Здесь после победы над войсками старшего сына Вэнь Жоханя, Вэнь Сюя, Орден Цинхэ Не основал постоянный лагерь.</p><p>Заклинатели войск сопротивления часто курсировали между армиями и захваченными территориями, заменяли павших товарищей, улаживали дела мирных жителей, попавших в пекло сражений военной кампании. Многих из них сопровождал отряд адептов Облачных Глубин во главе с Цзэу Цзюнем. Лань Сичэнь был постоянно на ногах и почти всё время в дороге. По этой причине, если выдавалась свободная минута, он стремился дать своим людям и себе короткий отдых.</p><p>На исходе следующего дня пути они вошли в городок Хэцзян. Поселению сильно досталось – следы разрушения были заметны во многих местах. Однако общее настроение жителей отражалось на лицах пусть слабыми, но всё же улыбками и светом надежды в глазах. Присутствие в городе армии Не Минцзюэ вселяло во многих уверенность в завтрашнем дне.</p><p>Военный лагерь располагался на окраине Хэцзян, на территории самого большого земельного участка в округе. Солидных размеров поместье с ухоженным плодовым садом раньше принадлежало семье высокопоставленного чиновника из свиты князя провинции. Однако год назад в Хэцзян пришёл Орден Цишань Вэнь. Вэнь Сюй ввёл войска. В первый же день они истребили местный орден заклинателей за неповиновение воле Верховного ордена. Боясь навлечь на городок ещё бо́льшие бе́ды, тот самый высокопоставленный чиновник пригласил старшего сына Вэнь Жоханя к себе на постой, встретил как дорогого гостя, ни в чём не отказал. Он не отказался даже безвозмездно подарить это самое поместье, собственные родовые владения, Ордену Цишань Вэнь. Насколько столь ценный дар был сделан искренне, оставалось только гадать, ведь очень скоро чиновник и вся его семья без вести пропали. Вэнь Сюй же с комфортом расположился в комнатах своего нового приобретения.</p><p>Но скоро началась война, получившая громкое название Аннигиляция Солнца. Орден Цинхэ Не возглавил заклинателей, желающих положить конец деспотичной гегемонии, а проще, самодурству Ордена Цишань Вэнь. В битве на безымянном хребте в Хэцзяне Вэнь Сюй потерпел поражение, более того, расстался с жизнью. С тех пор Не Минцзюэ по праву победителя поселился в многострадальном поместье, даже основал здесь полноценную военную базу и перевалочный пункт для любого заклинателя, разделяющего идеи сопротивления. Сейчас, в вечернем мраке города Хэцзян, тёплый свет окон поместья будто приглашал путников забыть на время о тяготах ежедневных забот и отдохнуть.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь позволил губам расплыться в светлой улыбке, предвкушая приятную компанию давнего друга. Как и ожидалось, Не Минцзюэ встретил его на крыльце, провёл в просторную и залитую огнями залу, где уже сидели несколько других заклинателей. </p><p>На линиях фронта не находилось места особым церемониям и каждый человек работал за шестерых, поэтому после пары приветственных фраз они без промедления приступили к ужину. Только утолив первый голод, заклинатели возобновили беседу.</p><p>– Где же твой замечательный помощник, Минцзюэ-сюн, – спросил Лань Сичэнь, обводя взглядом зал.</p><p>Расторопный и ответственный юноша, Мэн Яо, практически с самого начала военной кампании против Ордена Цишань Вэнь всюду сопровождал Не Минцзюэ. Глава Ордена Не возвысил обычного бродячего заклинателя до личного помощника за его усердие, прилежание и исполнительность. Однако ни для кого не было секретом, кем на самом деле являлся этот сравнительно невысокий, светлокожий и темноволосый юноша с мягкими, приятными взгляду чертами лица.</p><p>Мэн Яо был плодом фривольного поведения Главы Ордена Ланьлин Цзинь, Цзинь Гуаншаня. Внебрачный ребёнок от знаменитой на весь Юньмэн жрицы любви, Мэн Яо не был обласкан отцом только потому, что этот самый отец не желал знать о его существовании. Много трудностей пришлось перенести на своих юношеских неокрепших плечах Мэн Яо. Но все они меркли перед непрекращающимися насмешками в обществе заклинателей. Побасенки о «веселых приключениях Цзинь Гуаншаня» всегда с радостью подхватывали в народе, и Мэн Яо, как живое доказательство любвеобильности Главы Ордена Ланьлин Цзинь, очень часто играл в подобных историях главную роль.</p><p>Не Минцзюэ никогда не обращал внимания на подобные сплетни – он ценил людей по их делам. Мэн Яо же, если и испытывал праведный гнев на злые языки, лишённые костей, никогда ни словом, ни взглядом не выражал своего недовольства. Лань Сичэню нравился отзывчивый юноша. Истории о Мэн Яо, оказывающем помощь простым людям, попавшим в беду по вине войны в мире заклинателей, доходили даже до его ушей.</p><p>Они встречались при каждом визите Лань Сичэня в Хэцзян. Мэн Яо при Не Минцзюэ не только участвовал в сражениях, но и выполнял повседневные мелкие поручения, наподобие обслуживания гостей. По этой причине, не увидев юношу в зале, Лань Сичэнь невольно забеспокоился о его судьбе. Всё же война не знает жалости.</p><p>– Мэн Яо? Я отправил его с поручением в Цинхэ. Вскоре он должен вернуться, – отозвался Не Минцзюэ, опустошая чашу с чаем.</p><p>– Хорошо, – Лань Сичэнь почувствовал облегчение. Его безупречно красивое лицо осветилось мягкой улыбкой.</p><p>Не Минцзюэ не принадлежал к числу любителей праздных разговоров, но в присутствии Лань Сичэня он всегда несколько смягчался:</p><p>– Ты к нам надолго?</p><p>– Минцзюэ-сюн, я переночую в твоем лагере, а на следующее утро отправлюсь дальше, в Цзянлин, – Лань Сичэнь пригубил чай и позволил себе чуть расслабиться. Нахождение в обществе Не Минцзюэ дарило ощущение комфорта и безопасности.</p><p>– А что там такое? – чуть нахмурился Глава Ордена Не. – Надзирательный пункт Ордена Вэнь разорён, насколько я знаю.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь кивнул, подтверждая информацию друга:</p><p>– Я получил письмо с просьбой о помощи от старосты деревни рядом с тем Надзирательным пунктом. Мирные жители напуганы: они просят зачистить территорию от тёмных сущностей.</p><p>Рассказывая о своей задаче, он перевёл взгляд на крупное настенное панно с изображением заката над лотосовым прудом.</p><p>– Но ведь твой брат и юный Глава Ордена Цзян недавно побывали в тех краях. Вряд ли Лань Ванцзи ушёл оттуда, предварительно не проверив всё, – Не Минцзюэ неопределённо хмыкнул и пожал плечами. Он был уверен, что простые обыватели, как обычно, преувеличивают.</p><p>Глава какого-то клана подал голос из зала:</p><p>– Глава Ордена Не, возможно, слухи ещё не достигли вас. В том регионе в последнее время довольно часто встречаются ходячие мертвецы и духи.</p><p>– Даже если и так, уверен, у Сичэня не отнимет много времени всё проверить и развеять страхи местных, – Не Минцзюэ высказался ровно и однозначно, прекращая всякие возможные и невозможные сплетни за столом.</p><p>– Ты переоцениваешь мои силы, – Лань Сичэню безумно шла улыбка. </p><p>Вновь тот же голос воодушевлённо изрёк:</p><p>– Вне всяких сомнений, если уж Цзэу Цзюнь взялся за дело, оно будет завершено наилучшим образом в кратчайшие сроки.</p><p>Беседа в зале вновь вернулась к военным действиям на фронтах. Однако Лань Сичэнь в обсуждении не участвовал. Он всё смотрел на настенное панно и даже, казалось, дышал через раз.</p><p>– Приятное полотно, – наконец заметил Не Минцзюэ, привлекая к себе внимание друга, – но не более того. Что ты там рассматриваешь столь внимательно? Из-под твоей кисти картины выходят намного более живыми.</p><p>Глава Ордена Не никак не мог взять в толк, почему Лань Сичэнь, прибывший погостить у него, всё внимание уделяет какой-то не слишком качественной мазне на стене.</p><p>– Лотосы очень красивые, – голос Лань Сичэня прозвучал как-то тягуче, словно он был погружён в собственные мысли и не желал покидать их.</p><p>– Лотосы? – переспросил Не Минцзюэ и бросил скептический взгляд на бело-розовые цветы.</p><p>Те, действительно, выглядели неплохо. Даже капельки воды на широких листьях словно переливались в лучах малинового заката.</p><p>– И правда, сияют, будто щечки юной девы, – Не Минцзюэ удовлетворённо осклабился.</p><p>В ответ по залу прокатился негромкий хохот. Война была в самом разгаре, а потому многие давно уже не видели собственных жён и возлюбленных. Мужчины, устремив взгляд на панно с лотосами, почувствовали, как сильно им не хватает женской ласки.</p><p>«Да, румянец прекрасной девы – очень красивый оттенок кожи», – перед внутренним взором Лань Сичэня тут же вспыхнуло притягательное молодое лицо с порабощающими глубинами серебряных глаз. В этот момент он осознал себя крайне смущённым, но не своими мыслями, ему показалось, что он прилюдно обнажил чувства, раскрыл секрет собственного сердца. Однако, оглядев зал и убедившись, что никто не смотрит в его сторону, Лань Сичэнь успокоился. Лучистый образ Вэй Юнру всё ещё принадлежал только ему.</p><p>Вскоре Лань Сичэнь и остальные разошлись по гостевым комнатам, коих в поместье оказалось в достатке.</p><p>Не Минцзюэ вернулся в свои покои и, прихватив с собой длинную саблю, направился в комнаты Лань Сичэня. Друга он застал с кистью в руках.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь с упоением водил кистью по листу бумаги. Несколько миниатюрных склянок с красками стояли перед ним.</p><p> – А я всё гадал, что же с тобой сегодня происходит? – Не Минцзюэ довольно хмыкнул и пристроился на стуле напротив друга, с интересом наблюдая, как из-под умелой кисти, словно по волшебству, на белом листе бумаги проступают сперва неясные, но позднее вполне узнаваемые образы. – Это же воспитанница Цзян Фэнмяня, прежнего Главы Ордена Цзян, Вэй Юнру, кажется?</p><p>Лань Сичэнь молча кивнул. Подобное поведение – не ответить на слова друга – он позволял себе только в моменты максимальной концентрации. Не Минцзюэ давно научился уважать его личное пространство, потому новых вопросов задавать не стал.</p><p>Рисунок перед Лань Сичэнем запечатлел двоих в минуту душевной близости на берегу тихого озера. Лоб темноволосого мужчины опоясывала белая лента Ордена Гусу Лань, а белые же ниспадающие одежды выдавали в нём заклинателя. Хотя лицо мужчины до сих пор не было нарисовано, сомневаться не приходилось: Лань Сичэнь изобразил самого себя. Образ девушки рядом с ним также показался Не Минцзюэ знакомым. Не сразу, но он всё же узнал в тонкой фигурке, облачённой в пурпурное платье, Вэй Юнру. Та будто бы спала, доверчиво прикорнув на коленях мужчины. Её длинные тёмные волосы пологом накрывали гибкую спину.</p><p>От небольшой зарисовки веяло такой теплотой и негой, что Не Минцзюэ показалось, будто он невольно подглядывает за свиданием любовников. Видимо, по этой причине он ощутил некоторый дискомфорт – захотелось сменить тему, выдернуть Лань Сичэня из его грёз в реальный мир. Не Минцзюэ положил на стол руку с зажатой саблей, принесённой им из спальни.</p><p>Звучное бряцанье оружия привело Лань Сичэня в чувства. Он поднял чуть потемневший взгляд о картины и улыбнулся:</p><p>– Сабля Хуайсана?</p><p>Не Минцзюэ всё ещё было не по себе – он повёл плечами, сбрасывая непонятно откуда взявшееся напряжение, и ответил:</p><p>– Я знаю, что в Облачных Глубинах он в безопасности, но тем не менее ему нельзя забывать об учёбе. Попроси своих людей погонять его в свободное время. В следующий раз я проверю его владение оружием и знание заклинаний.</p><p>– Хуайсан отлынивал от занятий, прикрываясь тем, что забыл свою саблю дома. Теперь же у него не останется отговорок, – Лань Сичэнь убрал саблю Не Хуайсана в свой рукав. – С другой стороны, в упражнениях с тешанем он достиг значительных успехов.</p><p>Не Минцзюэ резко вскинулся и недовольно хватил раскрытой ладонью по столешнице:</p><p>– Это не больше, чем игрушка!</p><p>– Вполне возможно, Минцзюэ-сюн, однако с боевым веером твой брат не расстаётся, в то время как от занятий с вашим родовым оружием бежит, как от огня, – прозорливо заметил Лань Сичэнь.</p><p>Не Минцзюэ насупился ещё больше:</p><p>– Он просто непутёвый мальчишка без тени понимания, что такое дисциплина!</p><p>– И этому его состоянию во многом поспособствовала любовь близких, – тут же подхватил его фразу Лань Сичэнь, мягко, но весьма прозрачно указывая другу на то, что тот совершенно избаловал младшего брата.</p><p>Однако что ещё оставалось делать Не Минцзюэ, заменившему Хуайсану отца и мать?  Конечно же, слепо любить такого нежного и доверчивого мальчика, оберегать от проблем взрослого мира и баловать. Не Минцзюэ прекрасно понимал, что потворствует капризам брата, но ничего с собой поделать не мог. Когда же мальчик превратился в юношу, поздно уже было приучать его к дисциплине. Насмешка над самим собой искривила черты лица Главы Ордена Не.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь и Не Минцзюэ ещё долгое время общались между собой, иногда на серьёзные темы, а иногда об обычных пустяках. Их разговор лился плавно, без барьеров, и принял более раскованный характер, чем во время пребывания в общей зале. «Живых» тем, вроде откровенной симпатии Лань Сичэня к воспитаннице Ордена Юньмэн Цзян и нежелания Не Хуайсана осваивать родовое оружие, они больше не касались. Луна высоко поднялась над горизонтом, когда Лань Сичэнь проводил друга, пожелав тому спокойной ночи.</p><p>В голове Лань Сичэня было абсолютно пусто – ни одна мысль не задерживалась дольше, чем на краткий миг, а те, что всё же каким-то образом осознавались молодым Главой Ордена Гусу Лань, касались заученного с детства и вошедшего в привычку распорядка дня. Отчего-то сейчас Лань Сичэню очень не хотелось соблюдать свой обычный вечерний ритуал.</p><p>Тело ломило усталостью бесконечной дороги, разум тихонько постанывал от количества жизненно важной информации, а взгляд сам собой возвращался к тонкой фигурке в пурпурных одеждах на белом листе бумаги.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь мягко коснулся нарисованного образа. Краска не высохла – он тут же почувствовал влагу на кончиках собственных пальцев. Лань Сичэнь заворожённо уставился на испачканную ладонь, сейчас девушка показалась ему немного ближе.</p><p>– Юнру, – он произнёс это имя на выдохе и почувствовал, как вибрации звука прошлись лаской по нёбу и гортани. Терпкая сладость разлилась на языке.</p><p>Необычные ощущения немного привели в чувства, он встряхнул головой и направился к столику для умывания.</p><p>Он не дошёл.</p><p>Блуждающий по комнате в поисках тени девушки взгляд остановился на лежанке с мягкой периной, что обещала отдых уставшему телу. Перед тем как сонно сомкнуть веки, Лань Сичэнь осознал себя лежащим поперёк лежанки в полном облачении, даже лобная лента не ослабила свой захват.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Ему привиделся пруд, покрытый лотосами, и розовый закат, а ещё румянец на тонкой белой коже и бурлящее энергией серебро глаз. Девушка во сне ласково улыбалась. От этой улыбки щемило сердце невысказанными, невыраженными чувствами. Они поглощали разум Лань Сичэня, затапливали сознание и никак не могли найти выход. Во сне он вновь и вновь целовал точёные пальчики девушки, но отчего-то не мог произнести ни слова.</p><p>Внезапно всё закончилось. Лань Сичэня словно вытолкнуло из сонной иллюзии. Он снова увидел себя распростёртым на широкой лежанке в комнате поместья в Хэцзян. Из груди вырвался разочарованный вздох: «Лучше бы мне остаться в сладком сне, вместе с Юнру».</p><p>Лань Сичэнь вновь прикрыл глаза, желая поскорее вернуться на берег пруда к девушке, однако тихий стук в дверь помешал его планам.</p><p> «Кто мог прийти так поздно?» – озадачился Лань Сичэнь, оглядывая комнату в поисках своего меча. Он был невнимателен, позволил себе слишком расслабиться: Шоюэ остался лежать на столе. Лань Сичэнь чуть нахмурился, ругая себя, и собрался подняться.</p><p>В этот момент гостю за дверью, по всей видимости, надоело ждать. Створка медленно скользнула в сторону.</p><p>– Юнру? – опешивший Лань Сичэнь забыл, как дышать.</p><p>Девушка в белоснежной мантии с плывущими по вороту и подолу облаками уверенно пересекла комнату и остановилась в шаге от него.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь только сейчас осознал, что всё ещё полулежит на кровати.</p><p>– Как вы здесь оказались, Юнру? Когда приехали? – Лань Сичэнь совершенно потерялся в своей радости.</p><p>Он резко сел на лежанке, следом почти вскочил на ноги, однако маленькая ладошка мягко удержала его на месте.</p><p>– Юнру, как же замечательно, что мы смогли встретиться! Мне безумно не хватало вашей компании! Наша последняя встреча на Собрании Кланов была совсем недолгой! – он зачастил. Никак не верилось, что Вэй Юнру снова рядом, что он может видеть её.</p><p>Однако что-то во всей этой ситуации настораживало и неприятно кололось сомнениями. Юнру просто не могла сейчас находиться в Хэцзяне! Она со своим названым братом сейчас восстанавливает Орден Юньмэн Цзян в тренировочном лагере Чунъян! Цзян Ваньинь два дня назад писал ему о степени готовности его армии.</p><p>Но! НО! Вот она, Вэй Юнру, та, которая занимала его мысли в те краткие периоды, когда не надо было думать о военной кампании сопротивления, прямо перед ним, в его спальне!</p><p>Счастливая улыбка осветила лицо молодого мужчины – даже если усталость и собственные мечты сыграли с ним злую шутку, он рад поддаться ей.</p><p>Его губы выдохнули имя «Юнру», а рука накрыла узкую ладошку на своей груди.</p><p>– Отчего ты[2]<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2">[2]</a> так долго спишь, Сичэнь? Неужели не ждал меня? Или заботы твои столь серьёзны, что даже моё появление неспособно развеять твою усталость? – тихий голос девушки обволакивал, утягивал за собой.</p><p>– Юнру, моя Юнру, я жажду видеть тебя рядом каждое мгновение. Не веришь? Что же, послушай, как бьётся моё сердце, – Лань Сичэнь чуть переместил ладонь Юнру влево, туда, где сильно, гулко и несколько быстрее положенного отбивало свой ритм сердце.   </p><p>Юнру устремила долгий взгляд на собственную ладонь, прижатую к груди мужчины, чуть прикусила губу и склонила голову к плечу, как делала обычно в задумчивости. Длинная тёмная прядь волос тут же выпала из нехитрой причёски девушки.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь, почти не осознавая собственные действия, потянулся к её лицу, мазнул кончиками пальцев по щеке, подцепил непослушный локон и заправил за ухо, в точности так, как хотелось сделать тогда, на Собрании Кланов в Гусу. В тот момент ему помешали, сейчас же девушка от мимолётной ласки довольно вздохнула.</p><p>«Вот оно что», – разгадал загадку Лань Сичэнь, заглянул в глаза своей гостьи и спросил:</p><p>– Юнру, ты же мне снишься?</p><p>– Мгм, – почти мурлыкнула та, вглядываясь в глубину прекрасных глаз цвета чёрного чая.</p><p>Пусть это и была всего лишь иллюзия, Лань Сичэнь не расстроился. Его губы сложились в мягкую улыбку.</p><p>– Хорошо. Раз это мой сон, значит, ты останешься со мной.</p><p>Юнру не ответила, только открыто и как-то очень нежно улыбнулась ему.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь не переставал удивляться собственной реакции на эту девушку. От её улыбки у него вновь перехватило дыхание, а сердце на мгновение подскочило к горлу и стремительно ухнуло вниз.</p><p>Подобные ощущения выбивали из привычной колеи, но дарили ни с чем не сравнимое чувство приятной зависимости. Этой светлой улыбки и мягкого серебра глаз ему всегда будет мало. Их хочется поймать, удержать, спрятать и оставить только для себя, чтобы ни одна живая душа, кроме него, не смела любоваться ими.</p><p>Преодолеть расстояние между ними оказалось очень легко. Лань Сичэнь подался вперёд, нежно коснулся рукой губ девушки, очертил их мягкий контур. Медленно, очень медленно он поднёс согретые её дыханием пальцы к своему лицу. Тепло Юнру опалило губы, те моментально зачесались, требуя добавки. Однако след, оставленный Юнру на его руке, уже развеялся. Не в силах преодолеть собственные желания, Лань Сичэнь мучительно долгим взглядом впился в улыбку девушки. «Мало, этого мало!» – кричало его сознание, подталкивая приблизиться ещё немного, сцеловать такую изумительно притягательную улыбку с этих нежных губ.</p><p>Внезапно Лань Сичэнь ощутил, как тонкая ладошка легла ему на плечо, скользнула выше и почти случайно коснулась открытой кожи шеи. Сердце молодого мужчины пропустило удар, а после пустилось вскачь с такой скоростью, будто он только что пробежал не меньше десяти ли. Сопротивляться искушению было невозможно: Лань Сичэнь подхватил девушку под локоть и притянул ближе.</p><p>– Сичэнь! – Юнру удивлённо охнула и не удержалась на ногах. Её колени коснулись перины лежанки. В таком положении она едва могла удерживать равновесие.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь приблизил своё лицо на расстояние одного дыхания от желанных губ девушки:</p><p>– Юнру, я хочу коснуться тебя.</p><p>Её глаза ярко полыхнули:</p><p>– Сичэнь, это сон…</p><p>Лань Сичэнь не дал ей закончить фразу. В этот момент ничего не имело большего значения, чем факт её присутствия рядом. Вэй Юнру сейчас с ним! Поэтому, шепнув «Неважно», Лань Сичэнь накрыл её губы своими. Юнру тихонько вздохнула и прикрыла серебристые глаза в блаженстве. Этого было достаточно, чтобы у Лань Сичэня отказал здравый смысл. До этого момента ему с большим трудом удавалось сдерживать свои желания. Однако мгновенный отклик девушки на ласку моментально вымел из сознания всё множество правил Ордена Гусу Лань и заветов его предков.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь упивался поцелуем, сминая губы Юнру, почти причиняя боль. Он притянул девушку на кровать, почти усадил верхом на свои колени. Вот так, совсем близко друг к другу, поцелуй стал ещё слаще. Лань Сичэнь мягко раздвинул нежные губы девушки, скользнул языком внутрь. Юнру ответила тихим довольным стоном, от которого по спине Лань Сичэня пронеслась волна приятной дрожи.</p><p>Оторваться от Юнру было для него невозможно. Ни одна черта любимого лица не осталась без внимания. Медленными, тягучими поцелуями он покрыл лицо девушки и вновь приник к губам. Лань Сичэнь чувствовал себя измученным жаждой странником, наконец нашедшим колодец. Юнру же довольно улыбнулась, обвила шею молодого мужчины руками и прижалась теснее. Этот новый поцелуй длился невозможно долго: до тех пор, пока дыхание обоих не сбилось окончательно, а в голове не зазвучал набатом ритм сердца.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь скользнул губами по стройной шее девушки и почувствовал, как она трепещет в его руках:</p><p>– Юнру… нет, Аи, – он наслаждался звучанием её первого имени. Благозвучием и значением оно ласкало слух. – Аи, моя Аи-эр[3]<a href="#_ftn3" id="_ftnref3" name="_ftnref3">[3]</a>… ты потрясающая, такая красивая…</p><p>Юнру тихонько рассмеялась, серебро её глаз искрилось блаженством:</p><p>– Это мои слова. Отнюдь не я здесь являюсь совершенством, мой дорогой «Первый нефрит клана Лань».</p><p>Она нежно коснулась его лица сперва пальцами, а после так же, как прежде он, поцелуями. Её губы в ласке скользнули по точёным скулам, оставили поцелуи на прикрытых веках мужчины, точке между бровей. Поцеловать высокий чистый лоб мужчины ей помешала белая лента с плывущими облаками. Юнру рассматривала налобное украшение столь внимательно, что у Лань Сичэня перебило дыхание предвкушением. Ему внезапно очень захотелось, чтобы девушка ослабила узел и стянула ленту прочь. Однако Юнру молча склонилась к нему и поцеловала шёлковую полоску. Её губы не задержались здесь надолго – скользнули вниз вдоль аккуратного носа.</p><p>– Аи-эр, моя лента, она… – начал было Лань Сичэнь, однако тонкий пальчик Юнру, прижатый к его губам, не позволил ему закончить.</p><p>Лицо девушки осветилось улыбкой, а губы приблизились, прося поцелуя. И снова Лань Сичэнь позабыл обо всём. Он потерялся во времени и ощущениях. Его руки ласкали тонкую спину девушки, но не позволяли отстраниться. Однако же, когда ласковый язык Лань Сичэня огладил особенно чувствительное нёбо девушки, Юнру, не в силах сдержать стон, разорвала поцелуй. Перед глазами один за другим загорались и угасали всполохи удовольствия. Дыхание обоих сделалось тяжёлым и рваным. Лань Сичэнь принялся выцеловывать замысловатые узоры на обнажённой шее девушки, спускаясь ниже к вороту белоснежной мантии.</p><p>– Аи-эр, я не успел тебе сказать при встрече: мантия Ордена Гусу Лань на тебе божественно смотрится, – жаркий шёпот опалял разгорячённую кожу ничуть не меньше, чем сладкие поцелуи.</p><p>– Да, удивительно, но в ней очень удобно и тепло, – Юнру легко огладила подбородок мужчины – заставила поднять на себя взгляд, – так же как в объятьях твоих рук.</p><p>От такой откровенности Лань Сичэнь задохнулся. Он открыто рассмеялся, обхватил девушку покрепче и повалился обратно на кровать. От охватившего его ощущения счастья захотелось в голос петь.</p><p>Юнру охнула и упала на него сверху:</p><p>– Сичэнь!</p><p>Мужчина зарылся лицом в её волосы, вдохнул аромат и зашептал в самое ухо:</p><p>– Моё имя Хуань, Аи-эр. Ты же не забыла?</p><p>Жаркое дыхание щекотало чувствительную кожу, отчего тело Юнру прошила сладкая дрожь, с губ сорвался стон. Она мягко высвободилась из объятий и приподнялась так, чтобы видеть глаза Лань Сичэня.</p><p>– Хуань? – Юнру сверкнула глазами, пробуя на вкус новое для себя имя.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь в ответ довольно ухмыльнулся. Он давно не чувствовал такую лёгкость во всем теле. Юнру несколько мгновений любовалась его порозовевшими гладкими щеками, а потом наклонилась ниже и, оставив легкий поцелуй на губах, прошептала:</p><p>– А-Хуань…</p><p>Лань Сичэнь тут же воспользовался моментом и притянул голову девушки к себе, ужалил крепким поцелуем, спустился ниже. По прежде расцелованной шее скользнул горячий язык. Юнру охнула от новых ощущений: внизу живота разлилась сладкая истома и отдалась приятным покалыванием в поясницу.</p><p>– А-Хуань, тише, ну же, потише, – Юнру потеряла дыхание, перед глазами стремительно замелькали мириады звёзд.</p><p>– Нет, Аи-эр… – выдохнул Лань Сичэнь. Языка и губ показалось недостаточно, вслед за ними пришли зубы. Они смыкались на тонкой коже, оставляя метки. И эти следы на теле Юнру казались ему потрясающе красивыми и такими естественными, будто были там всегда. – Моя драгоценная Аи, прости, я не смогу остановиться… сладкая… ты – сама сладость … позволь мне, разреши, Аи-эр…</p><p>Он сдавленно дышал, когда с мольбой поднял на неё затуманенный взгляд. Его ладони легли на плотно запахнутый ворот одежд девушки. Юнру утонула в этом томном взгляде. Она легко оттолкнулась от мягкой перины и встала на колени. Руки сами собой потянулись к поясу.</p><p>– Нет! – почти вскрикнул Лань Сичэнь, стремительно поднимаясь вслед за девушкой и перехватывая её ладони.</p><p>Он плохо контролировал свой голос. Видимо, по этой причине в нём отчётливо прозвучала паника. Юнру от неожиданности вздрогнула и боязливо покосилась на него. Орден Гусу Лань славился строгими нравами и почти монашеским образом жизни адептов. Естественно, многие считали наследника и нового Главу Облачных Глубин чистым и невинным. Лань Сичэнь с запозданием сообразил, что его внезапный порыв мог быть неверно истолкован девушкой.</p><p>В подтверждение его опасений Юнру густо покраснела и попыталась высвободить ладони из захвата его рук:</p><p>– Прости, А-Хуань, я не так поняла, не хотела спешить… </p><p>– Нет! – он перебил, выпуская её руки. Тёплые ладони легли на пояс мантии девушки. – Я сам!</p><p>Юнру удивлённо моргнула, однако дымка сомнений постепенно исчезла из её взгляда.</p><p>Счастливая улыбка осветила лицо:</p><p>– Конечно.</p><p>Она чуть прогнулась в спине, подставляя жадному взгляду узел пояса мантии, Лань Сичэнь распустил его всего в два движения. Полы одежд тут же разошлись. В тонком просвете обнажился кусочек нежной кожи. Взгляд Лань Сичэня застыл, дыхание сбилось, а ладони начали мелко подрагивать, словно никак не могли решиться отвести в стороны белые ткани.</p><p>Юнру прикусила припухшую от поцелуев губу и долгим взглядом изучала его лицо. О чём она думала, для Лань Сичэня оставалось загадкой. Спустя бесконечно длинные мгновения в серебро глаз девушки озорно сверкнуло:</p><p>– А-Хуань, ты когда-нибудь касался женщины?</p><p>Зачарованный гладкостью и почти осязаемой мягкостью кожи девушки Лань Сичэнь покачал головой:</p><p>– Нет, мне… – он запнулся на слове и перевёл взгляд на лицо девушки, – в странствиях доводилось видеть обнажённые тела женщин. Однако никогда не возникало желания самому их коснуться.</p><p>На лице девушки Лань Сичэню оказалось очень сложно удержать взгляд, он всё норовил спуститься ниже, к тому, что скрывалось за тонкой преградой ткани.</p><p>Мужчина выдохнул еле слышно:</p><p>– Никогда до этих пор…</p><p>– Тогда почему ты медлишь, А-Хуань? – в голосе Юнру послышались игривые ноты.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь мягко улыбнулся:</p><p>– Сам не знаю.</p><p>– Я помогу тебе решиться, – тихий голос прошёлся лаской вдоль позвоночника Лань Сичэня. Юнру чуть повела плечами – полоска обнажившейся кожи стала значительно шире.</p><p>Девушка накрыла ладони Лань Сичэня своими, поднесла к губам, оставила поцелуй, а после провела ими вниз по стройной шее, ключицам и, наконец, приложила к груди.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь забыл, как дышать, когда от лёгкого движения белые ткани упали с плеч девушки. Он пристально смотрел на обнажённое тело, не оставлял без внимания ни один изгиб. Его рот наполнился вязкой слюной, словно перед ним оказалось потрясающе аппетитное блюдо.</p><p>– Аи-эр, Аи, – он никак не мог остановить себя, всё звал возлюбленную, пока сильные ладони ощущали трепещущую гладкость кожи.</p><p>– Откуда такая робость, А-Хуань? Смелее, – шепнула Юнру, – ты же хотел почувствовать меня.</p><p>Дразнящие интонации преобразили голос девушки, сделали его бархатным, а неровное дыхание и гулкие удары сердца, которые Лань Сичэнь чувствовал сквозь тонкую кожу, сводили с ума.</p><p>– О, Небеса, ты прекрасна! – он не знал, куда смотреть: серебро этих глаз затягивало в свой омут, зацелованные губы манили вновь испить их сладость, а белизна и прозрачность молочно-розовой кожи осязаемой мягкостью кружила голову.</p><p>Юнру тонко улыбнулась, сжимая ладони мужчины сильнее на своём теле:</p><p>– Ты тоже очень красив, настолько, что у меня дух перехватывает, А-Хуань.</p><p>Она наклонилась ниже, подставив губы для поцелуя, и у Лань Сичэня внутри что-то оборвалось. Кровь вскипела в жилах, сознание помутилось. В следующий миг его руки были везде, мяли, ласкали, царапали и прижимали плотнее. С груди ладони скользнули на стройную талию, обхватили точёные бёдра. Лишь краем сознания он отметил, как сам подался навстречу, вжался собственным возбуждением, ощутил ответную влагу. От острых ощущений Юнру вскрикнула. В блаженстве её глаза закатились. Лань Сичэнь упивался подобной властью над телом девушки. Его губы и язык хозяйничали там, где не было жадных ладоней.</p><p>– Аи-эр… моя Аи, сладкая, божественно-нежная… – отрывистый шёпот дразнил разгорячённую кожу.</p><p>Девушка в его руках томно изгибалась, подставляя особенно чувствительные участки тела под ласки, и заходилась в почти болезненных стонах. На её лице читалось откровенное наслаждение.</p><p>– А-Хуань, пожалуйста… прошу тебя… – Юнру двигалась на его коленях по наитию, сумбурно и хаотично.</p><p>Она то прижималась плотнее, то приподнималась на коленях, и каждый раз Лань Сичэнь собственной нефритовой твёрдостью отчётливо чувствовал между её широко разведённых бёдер возбуждение.</p><p>– Да, Аи-эр, вот так… будь со мной… ближе… – Лань Сичэнь также целиком отдался ощущениям.</p><p>Он чувствовал трепетный отклик невинного тела и притягивал бёдра девушки теснее. Собственное наслаждение рождалось внизу живота, молнией простреливало всё тело вдоль позвоночника и накрывало пологом, глушило сознание настолько сильно, что в ушах слышались только сладкие стоны девушки и умоляющий не останавливаться голос.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь вобрал в себя сладкий аромат её кожи в ложбинке между грудей, прошёлся лаской по мягкой выпуклости и сомкнул зубы на чувствительном навершии. Тело Юнру мелко задрожало. Лань Сичэнь почувствовал, что сходит с ума от удовольствия дарить и принимать ласку. Страсть кипела в крови, грозила повредить рассудок.</p><p>Он почти мучительно застонал, когда Юнру потёрлась об него всем телом. Отрывистое дыхание обоих сливалось с безумными ударами сердец. Сдерживаться больше не осталось сил.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь впился жадным поцелуем в полураскрытые в сладком стоне губы девушки и с силой прижал её бёдра к своим. Юнру ахнула от неожиданно сильных ощущений и попыталась отстраниться, но Лань Сичэнь не позволил. Не разрывая сладострастного поцелуя, он поймал сильными руками её бёдра и вернул беглянку обратно. Даже сквозь одежду Лань Сичэнь мог ощутить тёплую влагу возбуждения девушки. Он чувствовал, как Юнру накрывает волнами наслаждения ничуть не меньшего, чем его собственное. В каком-то исступлённом восторге Лань Сичэнь сжал девушку в своих руках, толкнулся вперёд, и в тот же момент его тело сотрясла крупная дрожь доселе неведомого блаженства. Перед закрытыми глазами будто тысячи фейерверков взорвались разом. Его хриплый стон слился с протяжным девичьим стоном, исполненным звенящего восторга.</p><p>Два тела бессильно повалились на кровать. Их рваное дыхание сливалось в одно.</p><p>Рассудок отказывался верить в только что произошедшее, однако тело переполнилось сладкой негой. Сомневаться не приходилось: только что они угодили в плен страсти и одновременно достигли наивысшей точки наслаждения.</p><p>Это радовало и печалило Лань Сичэня. Пережитые чувства были одними из самых ярких за всю его жизнь. Однако он, не имея на то права супруга, позволил себе осквернить светлый образ Вэй Юнру низменными желаниями.</p><p>Вполне возможно, сказывалось напряжение последних месяцев и острая, точно клинок, радость от встречи в Облачных Глубинах. Если рассуждать так, то нежное, ослабевшее тело девушки в его руках, мечта, рождённая его усталым сознанием,  – драгоценная награда. Однако это лишь в малой степени извиняло его бурную фантазию.</p><p>Их окружала война, для чувств невозможно было выделить время, тем не менее сейчас, в его снах, Юнру была с ним, нежно улыбалась и удовлетворённо алела щеками.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь ласково коснулся волос девушки, удобнее уложил её голову себе на грудь и прошептал:</p><p>– Аи-эр, любимая, ты мой сладкий сон, мой постыдный секрет.</p><p>Юнру тихонько хмыкнула и согласно кивнула.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь не увидел, но каким-то образом почувствовал улыбку девушки. Он чуть приподнялся на лежанке и привлёк лицо девушки ближе для поцелуя. Желание выцеловывать каждую её улыбку никуда не исчезло. В этот момент в его сердце поселились сомнения, сможет ли он в присутствии реальной Вэй Юнру держать себя в рамках приличий и правил своего ордена?</p><p>Лань Сичэнь запечатлел на губах девушки нежный поцелуй.</p><p>– Аи-эр, хочу видеть тебя чаще, – он ничего не мог поделать с чуть шкодливой, но такой честной и открытой ухмылкой на своём лице, когда серебряные глаза Юнру в ответ на ласку ярко вспыхнули, – даже если в ближайшее время мы будем встречаться с тобой только во сне.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> В главе использованы цитаты новеллы «Магистр дьявольского культа», автор Мосян Тунсю. Глава 48. Перевод команды YouNet Translate.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2">[2]</a> Да, наблюдательные читатели не ошиблись: Вэй Юнру из сна Сичэня перешла с официального «вы» на более интимное «ты». Лань Сичэнь, естественно, тут же последовал её примеру.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref3" id="_ftn3" name="_ftn3">[3]</a> Аи, напоминаю, означает «любовь». -Эр – уменьшительно-ласкательный суффикс к имени.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Глава 36. Предельные желания. Одна на двоих душа</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a>Армия, стоявшая лагерем у подножия гор на северо-западе от крепости Чунъян, откликнулась на зов своего командира без промедлений. На зачарованных мечах они, точно рой насекомых, взмыли в небо и накинулись на базу Ордена Юньмэн Цзян. Вэнь Чао велел своим людям не жалеть сил. Те выполнили приказ беспрекословно.</p><p>Адепты Ордена Гусу Лань из последних сил удерживали магический барьер над крепостью, не пуская захватчиков внутрь. Но всего несколько десятков музыкантов в белоснежных мантиях Облачных Глубин не могли длительное время противостоять атакам двух тысяч адептов клана Вэнь. Зачарованные мечи, разрушающие, развеивающие магию заклинания сыпались на барьер сотнями каждое мгновение. Лань Ванцзи, точно так же, как и другие адепты, уже давно содрал кожу с пальцев. Драгоценное дерево гуциня покраснело от пролитой на него крови. Всего две струны из семи остались на своём месте.</p><p>Защитники крепости собрались у больших ворот. В широком проёме было хорошо видно, как Орден Цишань Вэнь стягивает на гору дополнительные силы. Похоже, Вэнь Чао решил сравнять с землёй не только крепость Чунъян, но и само воспоминание об Ордене Юньмэн Цзян.</p><p>– Глава ордена, – Шан Вей остановился рядом.</p><p>Он казался расслабленным, однако по чертам лица блуждала, задерживаясь только в уголках губ, лихорадочная улыбка. Как никто другой, Старший адепт тренировочной базы Ордена Юньмэн Цзян понимал, что живыми им отсюда не уйти. Всё же каждый из присутствующих был воином, а значит, желал для себя славной смерти с мечом в руках.</p><p>– Мастер Шан, – отозвался Цзян Чэн. Ярость и лютая ненависть искрились вокруг него всполохами пурпурных молний. Цзыдянь на пальце напряжённо гудела. Цзян Чэн не сдерживал эмоции, просто придерживал их до поры. Сегодня он умрёт, как и все, кто находится в крепости, но жизнь свою задёшево он отдавать не собирается! – Сколько наших осталось после первой волны?</p><p>– Всего чуть больше четырёх сотен человек.</p><p>– И ещё пять сотен заклинателей из Гусу, так?</p><p>– Да, – кивнул Шан Вей. – Однако наши ребята сильно измотаны. Многие серьёзно ранены. Дева Вэй сейчас с ними.</p><p>– Хорошо. Значит, меньше тысячи… – Цзян Чэн мрачно усмехнулся.</p><p>Бой будет неравным в любом случае, тем не менее всё не так плохо, как могло показаться. Пока у них есть силы держать в руках мечи, они будут биться. Вэнь Чао проклянёт тот день, когда решился напасть на них!</p><p>– Лань Ванцзи надо уходить оттуда, – Юнру приблизилась к мужчинам. – Барьер трещит по швам – ещё немного, и он упадёт.</p><p>– Вэй Аи, – Цзян Чэн посмотрел на девушку.</p><p>Та была собрана и готова ко всему. Ни тени эмоций не читалось на бледном лице, только готовность защищать то, что дорого сердцу.</p><p>– А-Чэн, надо сказать ему, – Юнру смотрела на белоснежную фигуру в небе, – чтобы уходил. Когда заклинание будет разрушено, первый удар придётся принять именно ему и другим заклинателям в небе.</p><p>– Что ты предлагаешь?</p><p>Юнру горько усмехнулась и перевела взгляд на Цзян Чэна:</p><p>– А что я могу предложить? Мы заперты в клетке, из которой невозможно выбраться. Все оборонные конструкции Мастера Чэнь и мои запасы яда использованы или уничтожены огнём. Сейчас у нас, А-Чэн, есть только наши мечи. Поэтому пока барьер ещё держится, надо отвести людей под защиту построек, убрать с открытого пространства, а адептам Ордена Гусу Лань надо дать возможность отдохнуть.</p><p>– Дева Вэй дело говорит, Глава ордена, – Шан Вей согласно кивнул. – Можно увести людей в хозяйственный сектор, за трапезную. Туда огонь ещё не добрался.</p><p>– Хорошо, – Цзян Чэн сложил ладони в печать призыва Саньду и взмыл в небо.</p><p>В этот момент с оглушительным треском и яркой вспышкой защитное заклинание «Морозного покрова» было разрушено. Ударной волной всех, кто в этот момент находился в непосредственной близости от магического барьера, снесло, сбило с ног и раскидало в разные стороны.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Лань Ванцзи стоял на крыше полуразвалившегося продовольственного склада. С лакового корпуса гуциня в его руках тонкой струйкой стекала кровь. За спиной здание трапезной тускло поблескивало разгорающимся пожаром.</p><p>Дюжина адептов в мантиях Облачных Глубин замерла внизу с мечами наготове. Их тела покрывали множества ран, силы были на исходе. Всё же лица заклинателей пылали решимостью до последнего вздоха бороться за свою жизнь. Это был последний рубеж обороны, позиция, с которой дальше отступать было уже просто некуда.</p><p>Адепты Облачных Глубин, до последнего верные заповедям своего ордена, стоически наблюдали, как к ним приближались несколько десятков заклинателей Ордена Цишань Вэнь. На лицах многих из них красовались плотоядные победные ухмылки: очень скоро они смогут похвалиться перед остальными, что одолели в бою самого Ханьгуан Цзюня!</p><p>Лань Ванцзи задавил стон боли, когда изувеченные пальцы коснулись инструмента.</p><p>Раздался звук лопающихся струн.</p><p>Волна духовных сил, усиленная во много раз звучанием гуциня, прокатилась по земле и врезалась в ряды нападающих. Адепты клана Вэнь разлетелись в стороны, точно также как сухие листья слетают с осенних крон деревьев. Несколько человек в опалённых солнцем мантиях остались лежать на земле без движения. Намерения же тех, кто порывался встать и продолжить атаку, пресекли мечи заклинателей Ордена Гусу Лань. Однако отойти назад или хотя бы облегчённо вздохнуть, радуясь, что пережили ещё одну атаку, им не позволили. С неба посыпались атакующие заклинания адептов Цишань Вэнь. Предсмертные крики и воинственный вой, заполнившие крепость Чунъян, давно превратились в безобразную какофонию, поэтому ещё несколько вскриков умирающих адептов клана Лань развеялись в воздухе никем не замеченными.</p><p>Почти незамеченными.</p><p>Безупречные черты лица Лань Ванцзи болезненно исказились. Судорожный вздох слетел с губ. Смерть всегда безобразна. Однако намного тяжелее наблюдать смерть соратников. Ноги Лань Ванцзи подкосились. Предельное истощение сковало всё тело. Обессиленному, упасть на колени ему не дал только ставший опорой верный гуцинь.</p><p>В этот момент с противоположной стороны улицы раздался издевательский смех:</p><p>– Лань Чжань! Советую прекратить сопротивляться!</p><p>Вэнь Чао в сопровождении Вэнь Чжулю и ещё более десятка заклинателей выступил из тени.</p><p>Трое из них буквально на себе тащили Цзян Чэна. Весь в крови, избитый и с полосной раной на спине, он брыкался, лягался, кусался, точно дикий зверь в капкане, и пытался всеми возможными и невозможными способами вырваться на свободу.</p><p>– Почему это мы должны прекратить сопротивляться?! – резко воскликнул Цзян Чэн и в очередной раз рванулся из удерживающих его рук. – Пусти меня, тварь, иначе хуже будет!!</p><p>Цзян Чэн боднул головой грудь адепта клана Вэнь так сильно, что тот закашлялся. Цзян Чэн недобро фыркнул и тут же застонал от сотрясшей его тело боли – от удара кулака в солнечное сплетение перед его глазами заплясали искры такие же яркие, как огонь полыхающего чуть поодаль Главного зала лагеря.</p><p>Вэнь Чао самодовольно снизошёл до объяснений:</p><p>– Вэй Ин ждёт вас уже слишком долго!</p><p>– Что ты имеешь в виду?! – взъярился Цзян Чэн. – Вэй Ин сейчас собирает армию! Он придёт за твоей душой очень скоро – так и знай!</p><p>Это, конечно же, была ложь.</p><p>Никто из них не знал, где находится Вэй Усянь, однако признать поражение или поддаться на провокации Вэнь Чао для Цзян Чэна означало ещё больший позор, чем пребывать в иллюзиях. В этот момент Цзян Чэн встретился взглядом с измученным Лань Ванцзи и понял, что тот думает так же.</p><p>   Вэнь Чао же только скептически поднял бровь, подошёл вплотную к Цзян Чэну и отвесил тому звонкую пощёчину:</p><p>– Не смей тявкать в моём присутствии, щенок! В прошлый раз ты вырвался. Уж будь уверен: в этот раз я так просто тебя не отпущу.</p><p>Он злорадно рассмеялся в исказившееся лютой ненавистью лицо Цзян Чэна и вновь обернулся к Лань Ванцзи, развёл руками, оскалился:</p><p>– Вы умрёте и сможете присоединиться к вашему обожаемому Первому ученику Ордена Юньмэн Цзян в загробном мире!</p><p>– Что ты болтаешь! – вновь не сдержался Цзян Чэн.</p><p>Вэнь Чао даже подобрался весь, насколько обрадовался созданному эффекту собственных слов:</p><p>– Что я болтаю? Я знаю, что вы всё ещё ищете его.</p><p>Он просверлил взглядом Цзян Чэна и не удержался, прыснул – покатился со смеху. Цзян Чэн в ответ яростно зарычал.</p><p>Вэнь Чао радостно хлопнул в ладоши:</p><p>– Знайте же, даже если вы перевернёте Небеса, всё равно не сможете найти его!</p><p>Лань Ванцзи сжал пальцы на корпусе гуциня так сильно, что побелели костяшки. Чуть свернувшаяся кровь на ранах хлынула с новой силой. Вместе с ней наружу вырвались эмоции – Лань Ванцзи повысил голос до крика:</p><p>– Вэй Ин… где он?!</p><p>– Вэй Усяня, – Вэнь Чао принялся объяснять, напыщенно растягивая слова, – я давно бросил на гору Луаньцзан. Боюсь, что теперь от него не осталось даже костей!</p><p>Он снова расхохотался.</p><p>Всего мгновение длилось недоверчивое замешательство ошарашенных новостями Цзян Чэна и Лань Ванцзи, а после воздух вспороли три отчаянных вопля:</p><p>– Я ПРИКОНЧУ ТЕБЯ, ТВАРЬ!</p><p>– АХ ТЫ!..</p><p>– НЕЕЕТ!</p><p>Цзян Чэн бешено взбрыкнул, точно с цепи сорвался, вырвался, рванулся вперёд и вцепился в горло Вэнь Чао. Его пальцы точно клещами сдавили шею ненавистного выродка Вэнь Жоханя.</p><p>Но Цзян Чэну не дали закончить.</p><p>Вэнь Чжулю мгновенно оказался рядом, схватил молодого мужчину за загривок и отшвырнул прямо в Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>Тот одновременно с Цзян Чэном ринулся в атаку. В высоком прыжке, собрав последние силы и разгладив оборванные струны по корпусу гуциня, он нанёс удар духовных сил. Вэнь Чжулю заслонил собой Вэнь Чао и встретил атаку потоком собственной энергии.</p><p>Алое столкнулось с льдисто-голубым и поглотило его.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи выронил напрочь испорченный и теперь бесполезный гуцинь, поймал летящего в него Цзян Чэна и вместе с ним повалился назад. Из глаз посыпались искры, насколько ощутимым было столкновение с землёй.</p><p>Третий голос принадлежал Вэй Юнру. Девушка из тени метнула отравленный кинжал в спину Вэнь Чжулю, а сама напала с Пейжи в руках на Вэнь Чао.</p><p>Расчёт был верным: застань она обоих врасплох, сейчас те были бы уже мертвы. Однако Вэнь Чжулю был не просто опытным воином – он был совершенным убийцей, лишённым эмоций, знающим только чувство преданности хозяину. А Вэнь Чао, кроме него, окружали ещё несколько адептов.</p><p>Игла не достигла своей цели – взмахом широкого рукава Вэнь Чжулю остановил кинжал, отбросил подальше от себя. Юнру же в шаге от Вэнь Чао, как подкошенная, рухнула на колени от удара рукояти меча по затылку. Тут же по спине девушки побежали тёплые струйки. Пейжи лишь задела мантию Вэнь Чао, рассекла её от сердца до бедра и безвольно упала к ногам хозяйки.</p><p>Вэнь Чао даже не обратил внимания на испорченную одежду. Его глаза вспыхнули, а губы сложились в плотоядной ухмылке:</p><p>– О! Какой сюрприз! Вэй Юнру собственной персоной!</p><p>Он чуть наклонился к девушке, протянул руку погладить по щеке:</p><p>– Я уж было решил, что ты померла. Экая была бы досада…</p><p>Юнру отшатнулась от него, на её лице явно проступило отвращение:</p><p>– Не смей трогать меня!</p><p>Занесённая для ласки рука моментально стала жесткой. Вэнь Чао схватил девушку за волосы, потянул на себя, заставил привстать с колен, морщась от боли, и сам придвинулся ближе. Его голос прозвучал вкрадчиво, но взгляд не сулил ничего хорошего:</p><p>– Я, наконец, поймал тебя, Вэй Юнру. Если будешь нежна со мной, сделаю тебя своей постоянной наложницей.</p><p>Он довольно оскалился в лицо разъярённой девушки и впился в её губы злым поцелуем.</p><p>– Мммм! – Юнру изо всех сил отталкивала от себя мужчину, сопротивлялась, как могла. Наконец, сумела вывернуться.</p><p>– ПУСТИ ЕЁ! – Цзян Чэн вскочил на ноги после падения, однако тут же рухнул обратно – сил в теле не осталось даже на то, чтобы стоять.</p><p>Всё, что оставалось, это беспомощно наблюдать, как губы Вэнь Чао, в конце концов, выпустили девушку и мазнули по её щеке.</p><p>Вэнь Чао разочарованно прошипел и вцепился в шею Юнру, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза. На Цзян Чэна он не обратил ровным счётом никакого внимания. Вэнь Чао сжимал пальцы на горле девушки всё теснее.</p><p>– Тебе лучше быть со мной ласковой, сука, а иначе я отдам тебя для потехи адептам. А-ха-ха-ха, – он гортанно рассмеялся и облизал нежную щеку девушки.</p><p>У Юнру к горлу подступила тошнота, глаза начали слезиться от нехватки воздуха. Дыхания уже почти не было – она прохрипела:</p><p>– Убери от меня свои поганые руки!</p><p>Цзян Чэн сам не понял, как сумел подняться или откуда в его руке появилась гладкая рукоять Цзыдянь. Бешенство застлало взгляд, помутило разум и вырвалось неистовым воплем из горла:</p><p>– ОТПУСТИ ЕЁ, МРАЗЬ!! </p><p>Плеть раскалилась добела яростной духовной энергией своего хозяина, рассекла воздух и опустилась на тело своей жертвы.</p><p>Ночь порвал пронзительный девичий крик.</p><p>Вэнь Чао всё ещё довольно посмеивался над беспомощной Юнру в своих руках, когда Цзян Чэн внезапно напал. Вэнь Чжулю обладал завидной скоростью, однако опередить зачарованный фамильный артефакт, реликвию семьи Цзян из Юньмэна, оружие высшего порядка, всё же не мог. Поэтому Вэнь Чао не нашёл ничего лучше, кроме как укрыться телом Юнру от атаки вместо щита.</p><p>Цзыдянь легла ровно под грудь, на живот и бедро девушки, вспорола ткани одежд, рассекла кожу, оставила после себя пульсирующую болью глубокую рану. Из глаз Юнру хлынули слёзы. Тонкое тело прошило всполохом пурпурной молнии, изломало в пояснице, пробило короткой конвульсией.</p><p>Под истошный, отчаянный крик Цзян Чэна «ВЭЙ АИ!» Вэнь Чао взорвался злорадным хохотом из-за спины девушки:</p><p>– А-ХА-ХА-ХА-ХА-ХА-ХА-ХА! Замечательный удар, молодой господин Цзян! А-ХА-ХА-ХА-ХА-ХА-ХА-ХА!</p><p>Белизной лица в этот момент Цзян Чэн сравнялся со «Вторым нефритом клана Лань». Лань Ванцзи и Цзян Чэн сорвались к Юнру, но были тут же отброшены назад зарядом духовных сил Вэнь Чжулю. </p><p>– Не надо больше суетиться, – Вэнь Чао поглаживал плечо и грудь полубессознательной девушки в своих руках, – вы сделали больше, чем надо.</p><p>Он упивался победой, наблюдая буйство эмоций на лицах поверженных противников. Хотя, конечно, был несколько раздосадован тем, что аппетитное тело Вэй Юнру, по всей видимости, теперь будет испорчено шрамом от кнута.</p><p>Вэнь Чао ещё помнил следы от ударов Цзыдянь на теле бывшей возлюбленной, Ван Линцзяо. А сейчас, представив себе точно такие же отметины на теле Юнру, досадливо цыкнул:</p><p>– Вот зачем, скажи мне, Цзян Чэн, надо было бить так сильно?..</p><p>Внезапно его шею что-то укололо. Боли не было, но Вэнь Чао от неожиданности разжал руки и принялся шарить в поисках причины.</p><p>Юнру упала на землю к его ногам и тотчас же откатилась к Цзян Чэну и Лань Ванцзи. Две пары рук подхватили девушку.</p><p>– Вэй Юнру! Как ты? – Лань Ванцзи приложил руки к ранам на животе и бедре девушки. Поток его духовных сил чуть унял боль, выровнял края ран.</p><p>– Вэй Аи! Прости меня, умоляю, прости! Я не хотел, я не ожидал… – Цзян Чэн с силой прижал стройное тело к себе. Слёзы застилали его взгляд.</p><p>– Это что ещё за ерунда?! – подозрительно скривился Вэнь Чао, вытаскивая из шеи тонкую акупунктурную иглу. – Очередная твоя игрушка, Вэй Юнру?</p><p>Он щёлкнул пальцами – игла улетела далеко в сторону:</p><p>– Это всё бесполезно, девочка. Вы уже проиграли!</p><p>Вэнь Чао шагнул ближе к трём замершим на земле фигурам и вскинул руку, обращаясь к адептам своего ордена:</p><p>– Отправьте их в последний путь.</p><p>Цзян Чэна, Юнру и Лань Ванцзи обступили со всех сторон. Холодная сталь в последний раз ярко блеснула для них отсветами пожара.</p><p>В этот момент послышалось хлопанье крыльев, а вслед за ним громкие крики птиц. Ночное небо ещё больше потемнело от чёрного оперения тысяч воронов.</p><p>– Что… Что это такое? – всполошился Вэнь Чао.</p><p>Все другие звуки, казалось, вмиг рассеялись. Даже аппетитное потрескивание пожаров, обгладывающих остовы построек крепости Чунъян, потонуло в птичьем гвалте. И в этой звучной тишине особенно пронзительным показался высокий голос флейты ди.</p><p>Напряжённая, острая мелодия порезала слух. Наполненная затаённым гневом, трель звучала повелительно, давяще. Пламя пожаров в один миг изменило свой цвет, будто Юнру вновь вылила в него ядовитую настойку, окрасилось зловещими зелёными красками.</p><p>– Все сюда! Быстро ко мне! – отдал приказ растерянным адептам Вэнь Чао, отступая за спину Вэнь Чжулю.</p><p>Мелодия флейты чуть изменилась, теперь в ней слышалась неуёмная жажда крови. Трель кусала и жалила, но при этом гипнотизировала сложнейшими пассажами, не давала ни на миг расслабиться.</p><p>– Флейта… – прошептал Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>Он с трудом поднялся на ноги и принялся оглядываться по сторонам в поисках источника звука. Это было нелёгкой задачей, ведь пение флейты слышалось отовсюду сразу. Однако тонкий музыкальный слух ещё никогда не подводил адепта Облачных Глубин. Лань Ванцзи устремил взгляд на крышу Главного зала крепости Чунъян.</p><p>Там, в окружении зелёного пламени, стоял высокий стройный человек, облачённый в черные струящиеся одежды, с флейтой у губ. Его длинные волосы, чуть прибранные на затылке алой лентой, трепал ветер, а глаза пылали раскалёнными углями.</p><p>В этот момент, повинуясь приказу флейты, павшие заклинатели Ордена Цишань Вэнь один за другим поднялись с земли. Преображённые в лютых мертвецов одним лишь звуком флейты, они беспрекословно подчинились.</p><p>Нестройные ряды мёртвой армии сомкнулись вокруг отряда Вэнь Чао и замерли, ожидая нового повеления своего господина. Иссиня-белые лица, скрюченные в предсмертной агонии тела, жесточайшие раны уродовали до неузнаваемости ожившие трупы. Только по опалённым солнцем мантиям в них можно было угадать бывших соратников.</p><p>– Что за новая напасть? – рыкнул Цзян Чэн, поднимаясь с земли и закрывая собой Юнру.</p><p>Напротив них застыл Вэнь Чао. На его лице отразился первозданный ужас, а голос сорвался на писк: </p><p>– Колдовство! Это тёмное колдовство!</p><p>Мелодия флейты вскрикнула высокими нотами и вновь изменилась – теперь она звучала почти мягко, растягивала звуки, переливалась, словно вода в бойком горном ручье. Однако эффект от неё был прямо противоположным слышимой гладкости.</p><p>Лютые мертвецы все как один пришли в движение и бросились в атаку. В свирепой ярости они накинулись на своих бывших товарищей. Те пытались отбиваться, но, напуганные творившейся вакханалией смерти до дрожи в коленях, мало что могли противопоставить противникам. Крепость наполнилась душераздирающими криками боли и ужаса. Страх заглушил голос разума, начисто вымыл сознание опытных заклинателей.</p><p>– Быстрее, задержите их! – Вэнь Чао толкнул вперёд себя Вэнь Чжулю, а сам попятился назад, подальше от мёртвых скрюченных пальцев.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Началась не битва, а настоящая бойня. Апофеоз кровавой расправы над всяким, кто носил одежды Ордена Цишань Вэнь. Земля вновь, в который раз уже за эту проклятую ночь, умылась кровавым дождём.</p><p>Немногочисленные выжившие адепты Орденов Юньмэн Цзян и Гусу Лань неожиданно для самих себя осознали, что ходячие мертвецы обходили их стороной, даже боялись случайно задеть. Заклинатели были бы не против порадоваться подобному стечению обстоятельств, если бы не жуткая кровавая баня, развернувшаяся перед ними.</p><p>Со своего наблюдательного пункта на крыше Главного зала незнакомец в чёрном наблюдал, как внизу, на площади, среди хаоса смерти между адептами Цишань Вэнь, мягко покачивая бёдрами, танцевала лёгкая фигурка, облачённая в алые ткани. Длинные распущенные волосы танцовщицы струились вдоль стройного тела и достигали колен. На иссиня-бледном лице застыла обворожительная улыбка, но глаза, он знал, были абсолютно белыми. Зрачки в них отсутствовали, выжженные ещё при жизни взбесившимся от ревности любовником. Видимо, по этой причине весь образ мёртвой обольстительницы казался настолько жутким. Всех, кто видел её, пробивала дрожь. А каждый, на кого смотрела она своими пустыми белками глаз, на несколько мгновений замирал на месте, поражённый красотой смерти, и тут же падал замертво, истекая кровью из рассечённого горла острыми, как ножи, ногтями.</p><p>Танцовщица в красном уверенно продвигалась в сторону от центральной площади, оставляя позади кровавую дорожку мёртвых тел, туда, где яркими вспышками духовных сил был отмечен яростный бой.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Эти лютые мертвецы убивают только псов из клана Вэнь! – Цзян Чэн с какой-то сумасшедшей радостью в глазах наблюдал за боем Вэнь Чжулю с трупами бывших товарищей.</p><p>Это действо скорее напоминало сражение с ветром, ведь на месте каждого поверженного духовной силой Вэнь Чжулю противника тут же появлялись трое новых лютых мертвецов из числа только что убитых заклинателей.</p><p>Песня флейты действительно творила тёмное колдовство. Адепт Ордена Цишань Вэнь не мог даже спокойно умереть. Расставшись с жизнью, он вновь поднимался на ноги и в этот раз атаковал уже собственных соратников.</p><p>Цзян Чэн оглянулся за спину и увидел, что Юнру, точно как и Лань Ванцзи, не отрываясь смотрит на тёмную фигуру на крыше Главного зала крепости.</p><p> – Он управляет трупами с помощью флейты. Его приказу повинуются тёмные силы, – Юнру, словно зачарованная, слушала музыканта.</p><p>Мелодия в своём жестоком великолепии поражала виртуозностью.</p><p>– Флейта звучит так знакомо… – если бы сейчас спросили, девушка не смогла бы объяснить, почему эта зловещая песня флейты её не напугала.</p><p>– Мгм, – похоже, Лань Ванцзи пребывал в таком же состоянии.</p><p>– Откуда он взялся? – вскинулся Цзян Чэн.</p><p>Он ничего особенного не чувствовал, но тот факт, что ублюдки из клана Вэнь умирают один за другим, его несказанно радовал.</p><p>– Этот человек – отступник, – Лань Ванцзи ответил ровно, но выглядел недовольным, будто столкнулся с чем-то по-настоящему отвратительным.</p><p>Однако то была не брезгливость привыкшего к чистоте и правильному пути человека, а беспокойство перед лицом нечаянного спасителя. Сам Лань Ванцзи и другие заклинатели теперь обязаны этому чёрному незнакомцу жизнью, однако…</p><p>– …его методы бесчеловечны и жестоки, – он продолжил свою мысль вслух.</p><p>– Но, похоже, он нам не враг, – возразила Юнру.</p><p>Она всё никак не могла понять своё сердце, которое в этот самый момент почти выпрыгивало из груди, стремясь оказаться там, рядом с чёрным человеком на пылающей крыше. Девушка чувствовала себя в абсолютной безопасности посреди поля боя. Точнее не поля боя, а места жатвы мёртвыми живых.</p><p>Цзян Чэн зло усмехнулся:</p><p>– Неважно, какими методами, главное – он убивает псов из клана Вэнь, а значит – он мой союзник.</p><p>– НА ПОМОЩЬ! НА ПОМОЩЬ! – мимо них, вопя от страха, пронёсся Вэнь Чао.</p><p>За ним неспешной танцующей походкой ступала невообразимо прекрасная девушка. Её тело скрывала лёгкая полупрозрачная ткань, а на руках и ногах мелодично позвякивали множество драгоценных браслетов.</p><p>– СПАСИТЕ МЕНЯ! СПАСИТЕ! ВЭНЬ ЧЖУЛЮ! – заходился в крике Вэнь Чао, пытаясь укрыться от смертельной красоты.</p><p>Вдруг он на мгновение остановился, обернулся и кинулся за спину Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– СПАСИ МЕНЯ! СПАСИ!!!!!! – он мёртвой хваткой вцепился в того, кого недавно приказал казнить без всяких почестей.</p><p>– ОТЦЕПИСЬ ОТ НЕГО, ТВАРЬ!! – взревел Цзян Чэн, вновь активируя Цзыдянь.</p><p>Защитить Лань Ванцзи он не успел. Вэнь Чао внезапным ударом тёмной энергии подбросило в воздух на пару чжанов, закружило в вихре и с силой бросило о стену. От удара Вэнь Чао потерял сознание и медленно сполз на землю.</p><p>Возле него тут же оказался Вэнь Чжулю. Он наклонился над своим подопечным, коснулся его шеи, проверяя, жив ли, и встал перед ним, готовый защищать Вэнь Чао до последнего вздоха.</p><p>Танцовщица в алых одеждах медленно скользнула ближе к Вэнь Чжулю, взмахнула длинными волосами. Густые потоки тёмной материи заструились у неё из-под ног, опутали мужчину, однако скованности движений Вэнь Чжулю не ощутил.</p><p>В этот момент мелодия флейты затихла. Вместе с нею остановились как вкопанные восставшие лютые мертвецы.</p><p>Незнакомец, облачённый в чёрное, смело шагнул с края крыши Главного зала. Густой поток тёмной энергии послушно скользнул ему под ноги, обласкал и мягко спустил на землю. Оставшийся путь до застывшего Вэнь Чжулю он неторопливо прошествовал мимо своей мёртвой армии.</p><p>Юнру до рези в глазах вглядывалась в тёмного гостя, но лицо его всё время оставалось в тени, а длинные плотные одежды совершенно скрывали фигуру. Только алая лента в волосах да флейта с длинной кисточкой бередили душу и подстёгивали подойти ближе. Юнру, забыв о собственных ранах, шагнула вслед за незнакомцем, сделала ещё шаг, затем третий, и тут к ней обернулись застывшие в ожидании приказа шесть пар мёртвых глаз. </p><p>Цзян Чэн поймал за руку, заслонил собой:</p><p>– Стой на месте, Вэй Аи!</p><p>– Мы не знаем, чего от него ждать, – согласился Лань Ванцзи, также останавливаясь рядом.</p><p>Представший перед ними образ оказался слишком неожиданным явлением, к тому же ситуация всё ещё не прояснилась, поэтому нельзя было действовать сгоряча. Однако Лань Ванцзи, Цзян Чэн и Юнру оказались не готовы к прозвучавшему голосу:</p><p>– Вэнь Чжулю, верный пёс, вот мы и свиделись. Надеюсь, Вэнь Чао ещё не умер? У меня на него большие планы.</p><p>– Кто ты такой? – ровно спросил Вэнь Чжулю, игнорируя вопрос о подопечном.</p><p>– Сжигающий Ядра, ты правда думаешь, что сможешь спасти от меня жизнь этой мерзкой шавки? – незнакомец с лёгкой улыбкой повернулся лицом к нему.</p><p>– Рискну попробовать! – повысил голос Вэнь Чжулю и кинулся в бой.</p><p>Он молниеносно оказался рядом, занёс руку для удара в Золотое Ядро противника и словно бы налетел на каменную преграду. Ленты тёмной энергии, опутавшие его руки и ноги по приказу танцовщицы, натянулись, зазвенели и подвесили заклинателя над землёй, точно марионетку в руках кукловода.</p><p>Раздался переливистый звонкий смех обольстительной мёртвой красавицы. </p><p>Лань Ванцзи удивлённо распахнул глаза, не в силах поверить в происходящее. Его губы беззвучно шевельнулись, словно с них сорвалось несколько слов. Лицо Цзян Чэна осветилось радостью, он шагнул навстречу тёмной фигуре. Но Юнру была быстрее всех.</p><p>Девушка больше не обращала внимания на лютых мертвецов вокруг. Теперь стало ясно, почему она не чувствовала от них угрозы, почему не боялась.</p><p>Это был Вэй Усянь!</p><p>Самый родной для неё человек!</p><p>Брат-близнец!</p><p>После долгой разлуки они, наконец, встретились!</p><p>Её не пугали ни окружающая его тёмная энергия, ни даже внешние изменения.</p><p>Пусть в нём, кроме лица, не осталось ничего от прежнего весёлого юноши в вечно приподнятом настроении, чей ослепительный свет временами обычному человеку невозможно было стерпеть, в чьих уголках глаз непрестанно играла улыбка, кто не мог и шага ступить в абсолютном спокойствии. От этого нового Вэй Усяня исходила пронзительно холодная меланхолия, он был прекрасен и в то же время безжизненно бледен, а улыбка его выглядела столь мрачно, что внушала страх. Но это были мелочи, по убеждению Юнру, ведь её обожаемый брат был жив!</p><p>– А-ИН! БРАТИК!</p><p>– А-Аи? – озадаченно обернулся Вэй Усянь. Он уставился на девушку совершенно пустым взглядом.</p><p>Юнру в одно мгновение преодолела разделяющее их пространство.</p><p>– ВЭЙ АИ, ОСТОРОЖНО! ВОКРУГ НЕГО БАРЬЕР! – взвился Цзян Чэн и кинулся следом.</p><p>Однако Юнру знала, что ей ничего не грозит. Именно по этой причине она не обратила ровным счётом никакого внимания на зловещее звяканье драгоценных обручей на мёртвой танцовщице. Юнру со всего размаха влетела в клубы чёрной материи, окружающей Вэй Усяня и кинулась на шею самому дорогому для неё человеку.</p><p>– Брат! Братик!</p><p>– А-Аи? – тот словно не верил в происходящее.</p><p>Алые всполохи гнева в его глазах сменились серебром, привычным и таким похожим на её собственное. Наконец, его лицо наполнилось безграничной нежностью.</p><p>– А-Аи! А-Аи! А-Аи! А-Аи! – зашептал Вэй Усянь, теснее прижимая девушку к себе. – Моя Аи, сестрёнка! Родная! А-Аи!</p><p>Языки тёмной энергии рассеялись вокруг них. Танцовщица затихла рядом.</p><p>Есть ли в этом мире что-то крепче связи между близнецами? Существует ли что-либо столь же безоговорочное?</p><p>Рождённые из одного лона, они навсегда останутся единым целым, когда один не мыслит себя без другого. Их любовь и доверие друг к другу абсолютны.</p><p>– Братик, А-Ин! Мой родной! Как же я скучала! – Юнру прижалась всем телом к Вэй Усяню и почувствовала, как тот в ответ потихоньку теплеет, словно в него по каплям возвращается жизнь.</p><p>– Мы больше не расстанемся, А-Аи! Никогда, слышишь! Всегда будем вместе! – он сжимал тонкий стан девушки так крепко, словно хотел слиться с ней воедино, как это было когда-то давно, в утробе матери.</p><p>– Обещаешь? – даже вот так, глаза в глаза, почти соприкасаясь лицами, смешивая дыхание, Юнру никак не могла насытиться братом.</p><p>Они так давно не виделись! Им столько пришлось пережить, через столько пройти!</p><p>Как им вообще удалось выжить вдали друг от друга?</p><p>– А-Аи, моя милая Аи. Обещаю! Я думал, ты умерла! Думал, что я остался один! Моя Аи! Сестрёнка!</p><p>У них в груди билась жизнью одна душа, одно на двоих сердце болело одними трагедиями.</p><p>Только когда они вместе, появлялась уверенность в благополучное будущее. Только когда они рядом, чувствовали себя в безопасности.</p><p>– Я жива, братик! Жива и искала тебя, ждала! А-Ин, теперь мы вместе. Всё будет хорошо!</p><p>– Да, теперь всё будет хорошо, А-Аи. Я обещаю, – Вэй Усянь притиснул девушку ближе, зарылся в её волосы, облегчённо выдохнул и, наверное, в первый раз за долгие месяцы по-настоящему улыбнулся.</p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> В главе использованы цитаты новеллы «Магистр дьявольского культа», автор Мосян Тунсю. Главы 61, 62; из дунхуа –  14,15 серии; CD-драмы (14 серия 2 сезона). Перевод команды YouNet Translate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Глава 37. Предельные желания. Беспокойство</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a>Вэй Усянь чувствовал родное тепло в своих руках и никак не мог понять, отчего же всё это время не понимал, насколько замёрз. Его сестра, Вэй Юнру, появилась внезапно тогда, когда он уже и не наделся увидеться вновь. Тёплая, нежная, живая, она отогрела его озябшее тело одним своим присутствием. Сквозь затхлое дыхание смерти и копоть пожара Вэй Усянь услышал запах лекарственных трав и цветов лотоса.</p><p>– А-Аи, – он оставил на лбу девушки лёгкий поцелуй.</p><p>Та тихонько вздохнула и уютно устроила голову у него на плече. В этот момент близнецам очень не хотелось возвращаться в мрачную реальность.</p><p>Внезапно в их мир вторгся напряжённый голос:</p><p>– Вэй Усянь! Твой меч!</p><p>Тот скорее машинально, чем осознанно поймал брошенные Цзян Чэном старинные ножны. Нехотя он оторвался от Юнру и посмотрел на Суйбянь в руке. Появившихся эмоций было столь много, что невозможно стало их выразить.</p><p>После недолгого молчания Вэй Усянь посмотрел на названого брата:</p><p>– Спасибо, Цзян Чэн…</p><p>Множество невысказанных вопросов, обида, раздражение и радость читались в ответном взгляде фиалковых глаз, но Цзян Чэн молчал.</p><p>– А-Чэн… – шепнула Юнру, выпуская брата из объятий.</p><p>В звучной тишине, разорённой войной и пожаром крепости Чунъян, Цзян Чэн медленно подошёл к близнецам.</p><p>– Ах ты, паршивец! Куда ты пропал? Тебя не было почти четыре месяца! – он с силой хлопнул Вэй Усяня по плечу. Несмотря на многообразие эмоций, безумная радость от встречи с названым братом сейчас оказалась сильнее других.</p><p>Вэй Усянь несколько растерялся, словно за время своего отсутствия отвык от искренних проявлений чувств. Однако нашёлся почти сразу – нервно хохотнул и ответил Цзян Чэну симметричным ударом:</p><p>– Ха-ха, в двух словах и не расскажешь!</p><p>Окружающий Вэй Усяня совсем недавно зловещий холод практически полностью рассеялся в кругу родных. Цзян Чэн, не то радостный, не то рассерженный, с силой обнял брата, но потом снова резко оттолкнул и заорал:</p><p>– Мы разве не условились встретиться в том чёртовом поселке под горой, а? Я прождал тебя пять, а то и все шесть дней, но даже тени твоей не увидел! Собрался на встречу со смертью, а меня забыл позвать? За эти четыре месяца я столько всего переделал, чуть голова не взорвалась!</p><p>Вэй Усянь невесело хмыкнул:</p><p>– Я же сказал, в двух словах не расскажешь. Толпа псов из клана Вэнь носом землю рыла, чтобы нас отыскать, они поджидали меня в посёлке, там же и схватили, бросив подыхать в проклятом месте.</p><p>Он оглядел площадь с застывшими мертвецами в мантиях Ордена Цишань Вэнь и напоролся на пристальный взгляд янтарных глаз. Лань Ванцзи не приблизился к ним ни на шаг, только молча разглядывал его. </p><p>– Эта тварь, – черты Цзян Чэна исказились отвращением, когда он кивнул на бессознательное тело Вэнь Чао у стены, – сказал, что бросил тебя на горе Луаньцзан. Это так?</p><p>Вэй Усянь кивнул брату, не отрывая взгляд от Лань Ванцзи. Тот выглядел прескверно, но аура неземного благородства вокруг него нисколько не изменилась. «Так сильно ранен…» – внутри весьма ощутимо кольнуло досадой.</p><p>В этот момент маленькая тёплая ладошка скользнула в его руку и чуть сжала. Юнру ничего не стала говорить, просто разделила с ним возможные воспоминания об ужасе, который ему пришлось перенести.</p><p>– Как тебе удалось выбраться? – Цзян Чэн продолжал сыпать вопросами. – Оттуда ещё никто не возвращался.</p><p>– Это долгая история, Цзян Чэн.</p><p>Вэй Усянь слабо улыбнулся на ласку, поднёс к губам их переплетённые пальцы, оставил на запястье Юнру лёгкий поцелуй.</p><p>За его спиной вновь раздался переливистый звонкий смех мёртвой танцовщицы. Она плавно качнула бёдрами и обернулась вокруг себя в танце. Невесомые алые ткани привлекательно струились вдоль её стройного тела. Вместе с ними натянулись тёмные путы на руках и ногах распятого Вэнь Чжулю. Тот с трудом задавил рвущийся наружу болезненный стон и, кажется, потерял сознание.</p><p>Лицо Лань Ванцзи приобрело суровое выражение.</p><p>Юнру вновь тихонько вздохнула.</p><p>А Цзян Чэн от увиденного почувствовал себя немного неуютно. Однако сейчас он был слишком потрясён неожиданной встречей, чтобы беспокоиться о чём-то другом.</p><p>– Хорошо, – деловито кивнул Цзян Чэн, мысленно ставя себе пометку подробно обо всём расспросить брата, – после расскажешь. Всё же… – он подозрительно оглядел Вэй Усяня, – что с тобой случилось? Ты выглядишь странно, да и все эти твари рядом с тобой…</p><p>Он настороженно оглянулся на преображённых в лютых мертвецов адептов Ордена Цишань Вэнь и задержал взгляд на демонической деве в красных одеждах:</p><p>– Слушаются тебя, словно верные слуги. Недавно мы со Вторым молодым господином Ордена Лань получили задание ночью напасть на резиденцию Вэнь Чао, чтобы убить его и Вэнь Чжулю, однако кто-то нас опередил, вот уж не думал, что это окажешься ты! Все эти изменённые талисманы — твоих рук дело?</p><p>Вэй Усянь украдкой взглянул на Лань Ванцзи:</p><p>– Можно и так выразиться.</p><p>Цзян Чэн проследил за взглядом брата, Лань Ванцзи всё также неотрывно смотрел на них. «Видимо, он не хочет говорить при посторонних», – понял Цзян Чэн и поспешил нацепить маску радости:</p><p>– Тоже верно. Поговорим позже. Хорошо, что вернулся.</p><p>– Да. Хорошо, что вернулся, –  Вэй Усянь с облегчением вздохнул и слабо улыбнулся.</p><p>Однако буквально через мгновение всякое упоминание о радости исчезло с его лица. Из-под ног мгновенно потянулись ленты тёмной энергии, а глаза недобро сверкнули:</p><p>– А-Аи, – голос прозвучал напряжённо, – ты серьёзно ранена.</p><p>Это был не вопрос.</p><p>Утверждение.</p><p>Вэй Усянь, не отрываясь, смотрел на глубокую длинную рану на теле девушки.</p><p>Юнру удивлённо моргнула:</p><p>– Ранена?</p><p>Счастье от долгожданной встречи начисто вымыло из её сознания все остальные мысли. О собственном ранении она совершенно позабыла, кроме того духовные силы Лань Ванцзи действовали успокаивающе на любую боль, будто бы замораживали её.</p><p>Тёмная энергия вокруг Вэй Усяня собралась в сгустки и принялась ластиться к зажатой в руке флейте, словно бы просила отдать приказ.</p><p>– Это. След. От кнута, – он отчеканил каждое слово, будто бы загонял толстые гвозди в крышку гроба виновника.</p><p>Юнру вздрогнула от полыхнувшей ярости во взгляде брата. Рана, что по неосторожности нанёс ей Цзян Чэн, могла стать причиной серьёзного разлада между назваными братьями.</p><p>– А-Ин, послушай…</p><p>– Это я виноват, Вэй Ин, – Цзян Чэн не дал ей договорить.</p><p>Бешеный взгляд Вэй Усяня вперился в напряжённую фигуру Цзян Чэна. Тот своих глаз не отвёл, однако выражение его лица на мгновение скривилось, словно от боли, а после сделалось отрешённым. Он никогда не сможет забыть, как пронзительно кричала Юнру, как с шипением обожжённой кожи в стороны расползались края раны, как в конвульсиях содрогалось тонкое тело.</p><p>– Цзыдянь нанесла эту рану, – твёрдо произнёс Цзян Чэн.</p><p>– Цзян Чэн… – судорожно и как-то обречённо выдохнула Юнру.</p><p>Она тут же крепко вцепилась в рукав мантии брата и зачастила:</p><p>– А-Ин, это вышло случайно. Мне уже не больно, честно. Совсем не больно! Лань Ванцзи вовремя помог. Всё совсем скоро заживёт, даже шрама не останется. Поверь!</p><p>– След от удара слишком глубокий, – резонно возразил Вэй Усянь.</p><p>Он всё продолжал сверлить побелевшее лицо Цзян Чэна – тёмная энергия вокруг Вэй Усяня потеряла свою ласковую гибкость и заострилась, точно жала десятков скорпионов. Вэй Усянь на собственном опыте знал, что Цзыдянь ударить может по-разному и всецело подчиняется воле своего хозяина. Если тот пожелает просто наказать, провинившийся почувствует боль, но серьёзных повреждений не получит. Однако если же кнут поднимали с намерением убить, на теле противника оставались такие же раны, какая сейчас красовалась на животе и бедре Юнру. Нежная кожа посинела и отекла вокруг длинного, глубокого разреза, почерневшего спёкшимися, обугленными тканями. В нескольких местах, где кожа не была сожжена молниями артефакта, кровь оставила за собой тонкие красные дорожки. В общем, на заклятом враге подобный след выглядел бы замечательно,  но…</p><p>– Это была случайность, А-Ин, – повторила Юнру, вставая между назваными братьями. – Цзян Чэн не виноват. Я была неосторожна – Вэнь Чао подставил меня под удар.</p><p>На лице Вэй Усяня на краткий миг появился хищный оскал и тут же исчез:</p><p>– Сестрёнка, так оставлять нельзя.</p><p>Несмотря на двусмысленность фразы, Юнру поняла, что брат говорит сейчас не о мести виновнику, а о лечении её раны.</p><p>– Конечно нельзя, А-Ин, – девушка ласково улыбнулась в сияющие алые глаза, – как выберемся отсюда, сразу займусь лечением. Что-нибудь придумаю. В конце концов, рана же не на лице, так что ничего страшного.</p><p>В этот момент чуть выше сердца Вэй Усяня засвербел старый ожог от зачарованного тавра – тогда он говорил ровно то же самое.</p><p>Вэй Усянь притянул девушку к себе, погладил по щеке и заглянул в глаза:</p><p>– Да, всё верно, сестрёнка, вот только боевыми шрамами и увечьями хвастаться должны мужчины.</p><p>Он смотрел только на Юнру, потому и не заметил, как на мгновение просветлело лицо Лань Ванцзи. Просветлело и вновь сделалось суровым, когда сгустки тёмной энергии обвили тела близнецов.</p><p>– А-Аи, потерпи немного, хорошо? Сейчас будет немного больно, – Вэй Усянь отступил на шаг назад и поднёс к губам флейту.</p><p>– Что? Брат? – Юнру в замешательстве уставилась на него.</p><p>Заиграла колкая мелодия на высоких нотах. Флейта выстукивала каждый акцент, точно капли дождя барабанили по металлической поверхности. Юнру почувствовала, как её тело свело судорогой. Табун мурашек прошёлся вдоль позвоночника и вонзился острыми иглами в рану.</p><p>– А-ММММ! – девушке пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не застонать в голос.</p><p>Боль была сильной, но брат просил её потерпеть. Вэй Усяню она верила безоговорочно, точно самой себе, а потому у неё даже тени сомнений не закралось, что тот может причинить ей вред.</p><p>– Вэй Ин! Что ты творишь?! – взвился Цзян Чэн, подскакивая к начавшей оседать на землю Юнру. – Вэй Аи! Не слушай флейту!</p><p>Он прижал голову девушки ухом к своей груди, а другое закрыл ладонью. Ограничить звук полностью не получилось, дыхание Юнру стало поверхностным и рваным.</p><p>Цзян Чэн обернулся к брату и заорал:</p><p>– ВЭЙ УСЯНЬ! ПРЕКРАТИ СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ!</p><p>Лань Ванцзи моментально оказался между Вэй Усянем и Юнру:</p><p>– Вэй Ин. Отпусти её.</p><p>Однако Вэй Усянь и не думал их слушаться. Он не отрывал от губ флейту, вонзая в тело сестры всё новые и новые ноты. Взгляд его вспыхнул раскалёнными углями – в тот же миг Лань Ванцзи и Цзян Чэна потоком тёмной энергии отбросило назад. Стена чёрного пламени отгородила близнецов от остальных.</p><p>– Вэй Ин! – Лань Ванцзи повысил голос.</p><p>– ВЭЙ АИ! – взвился Цзян Чэн.</p><p>Рухнуть на землю Юнру не позволили щупальца тёмной энергии, появившиеся в тот момент, когда в песню флейты влилось мелодичное позвякивание браслетов. Танцовщица растянула алые губы в ослепительной улыбке и в два грациозных движения оказалась около Юнру. Со звонким смехом она закружилась, соблазнительно изгибаясь в танце.</p><p>Сквозь боль Юнру чувствовала, как рану на её теле то и дело обжигают ледяным касанием ладони демонической девы. После каждого прикосновения боль отступала, размывалась и становилась тянущей, словно из неё высасывали соки. Юнру металась в агонии, едва сдерживая стоны от неприятных ощущений, и вдруг флейта замолчала, а с ней замерла и танцовщица.</p><p>Всё ещё спелёнатая потоками тёмной энергии Юнру в замешательстве наблюдала, как Вэй Усянь обнажил Суйбянь на несколько цуней<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2">[2]</a> и порезал ладонь. Кровь тут же закапала на землю.</p><p>– А-Ин, что?..</p><p>Вэй Усянь поймал взгляд лишённых зрачков глаз и чуть поклонился демонической танцовщице:</p><p>– Прими оплату, Сюин<a href="#_ftn3" id="_ftnref3" name="_ftnref3">[3]</a>.</p><p>Улыбка на прекрасном лице мёртвой девы обласкала нежностью. Она опустилась на колени у ног Вэй Усяня и с мягким вздохом приняла в обе ладошки поданную руку. Алые губы прижались к порезу. Дева пила кровь, словно драгоценное вино. Утолив жажду, она прильнула головой к ноге Вэй Усяня, совсем как изнеженная наложница, кротко ожидающая благосклонности своего хозяина.</p><p> Томный вздох слетел с её губ, когда Вэй Усянь небрежно погладил по шелковистым волосам девушки:</p><p>– Спасибо.</p><p>Демоническая дева, Сюин, ещё раз вздохнула и поднялась на ноги. Цзян Чэн, Лань Ванцзи и Юнру не поверили своим глазам, когда увидели на совершенном теле танцовщицы безобразный шрам, точно такой, какой был всего несколько минут назад у Юнру. Лёгкие алые ткани облачения девы не скрывали увечье, сама же Сюин, словно бы гордясь полученной раной, обворожительно улыбнулась и, покачивая бедрами, вернулась к своему посту около распятого Вэнь Чжулю.</p><p>– Что? Как? – Цзян Чэн вперил недоверчивый взгляд в Юнру.</p><p>Вэй Усянь подошёл к сестре, обвил её стан правой рукой, а зажатой в левой ладони флейтой развеял потоки тёмной энергии. Цзян Чэн и Лань Ванцзи, наконец, оказались на свободе.</p><p>– Вэй Аи! Что случилось? – Цзян Чэн сорвался к близнецам первым.</p><p>Лицо же Лань Ванцзи приобрело суровое выражение. Он сделал всего пару шагов и остановился.</p><p>Юнру охнула, едва не упав, и вцепилась в мантию брата:</p><p>– А-Ин, твоя рука, зачем ты порезал руку?</p><p>Произошедшее с собственным телом Юнру будто бы совершенно не интересовало.</p><p>Вэй Усянь в ответ тонко улыбнулся:</p><p>– Это мелочи, – он кончиками пальцев коснулся ткани мантии девушки. – Прости, сестрёнка, полностью след я убрать не смогу.</p><p>Юнру проследила за его взглядом. На её животе и бедре теперь красовалась тонкая белая полоска шрама.</p><p>Рана от удара кнутом совершенно зажила!</p><p>– Братик?! – она подняла изумлённый взгляд на Вэй Усяня.</p><p>Внезапно послышался голос Лань Ванцзи:</p><p>– Он перенёс рану на мертвое тело.</p><p>– Перенёс рану? – Цзян Чэн скептически вскинул брови. – Но разве это вообще возможно?</p><p>– Возможно, если заклинатель согласится принести демону кровавую жертву, – Лань Ванцзи выглядел напряжённым, – Вэй Ин, того, что ты отдал мертвой деве, явно недостаточно.</p><p>Он выразительно посмотрел на порезанную руку Вэй Усяня.</p><p>Многие заклинания Пути Тьмы предполагали оплату со стороны заклинателя. Чаще всего такая плата отдавалась плотью или пролитой кровью. Порой заклинатель должен был отдать за использование своих сил вдвое больше, чем получал.</p><p>Вот как сейчас.</p><p>Забрав рану с тела Юнру, демоническая дева должна была потребовать себе в оплату не просто крови своего мастера, но и свежей плоти. Однако же танцовщица застыла рядом с Вэнь Чжулю со счастливой улыбкой на губах.</p><p>Цзян Чэн и Юнру попеременно переводили взгляды с Лань Ванцзи на Вэй Усяня и обратно.</p><p>Кажется, Вэй Усянь лишь сейчас вспомнил, что стоило бы поздороваться с давним знакомым. Он полностью проигнорировал беспокойство Лань Ванцзи использованием тёмного заклинания и слегка наклонил голову:</p><p>– Лань Чжань. Спасибо за помощь.</p><p>Имел ли он в виду помощь Юнру с ранением или же вообще его присутствие в осаждённой военной базе Ордена Юньмэн Цзян, не имело значения.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи в свою очередь не обратил на благодарность никакого внимания:</p><p>– Убийства адептов Ордена Цишань Вэнь по дороге сюда совершены тобой?</p><p>Перед Лань Ванцзи Вэй Усянь не стал юлить:</p><p>– Конечно.</p><p>– И все эти талисманы, привлекающие нечисть…</p><p>– Моих рук дело, – холодно усмехнувшись, закончил он фразу за Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>Его улыбка, на треть мрачная, на треть бесчеловечная и еще на треть полная безумной радости, четко запечатлелась в янтарных глазах.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи сделал шаг к Вэй Усяню:</p><p>– Вэй Ин. Тот, кто пойдёт по Пути Тьмы, дорого заплатит за это. Во все времена не было исключений.</p><p>Вэй Усянь чуть наклонил голову – тень упала на его лицо, скрыв глаза. Он шагнул вперёд, встав перед Юнру, словно бы защищая её от возможных атак со стороны Лань Ванцзи:</p><p>– Какой бы ни была цена, я в состоянии заплатить.</p><p>Слова были произнесены спокойно, даже чуть расслабленно, но в них, как и во всём нынешнем облике Вэй Усяня, чувствовалась угроза жестокой расправы над всяким, кто встанет у него на пути.</p><p>Лицо Лань Ванцзи побелело ещё больше отразившимся на нём беспокойством:</p><p>– Путь Тьмы ни для кого не проходит бесследно.</p><p>– Я сам буду решать, – упрямо повторил Вэй Усянь.</p><p>– Ты не можешь контролировать абсолютно всё! – гневно повысил голос Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>В тот момент, когда Вэй Усянь начал злиться, маленькая ладошка легка на его плечо, успокаивая эмоции, прося не горячиться:</p><p>– А-Ин…</p><p>– Да, сестрёнка, прости, – Вэй Усянь нежно коснулся тонких пальчиков. – Конечно, я могу, – уже спокойнее ответил он Лань Ванцзи и отвёл взгляд в сторону, словно не желал смотреть на собеседника.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи был исполнен негодования. Неужели же Вэй Усянь не видит опасности? Неужели считает, что ему сойдёт с рук применение тёмных заклинаний? Почему никто из присутствующих не видит беды в том, чтобы следовать Пути Тьмы?! Лань Ванцзи посмотрел на Цзян Чэна, но разглядел лишь довольную ухмылку – тот был рад, что брат вернулся, да ещё и как раз в тот момент, когда им больше всего нужна была помощь. Юнру же молча стояла за спиной Вэй Усяня, без слов поддерживая и принимая любым, лишь бы тот был жив.</p><p>Ждать поддержки было неоткуда. Лань Ванцзи нахмурился ещё больше:</p><p>– Вэй Ин, – он всё ещё надеялся достучаться до Вэй Усяня, – тёмная энергия – страх, гнев, агрессия – легко приходит и поддерживает тебя в битве. Но она же разрушает тело и поглощает душу! Тьма всегда жестока!</p><p>– Разрушает ли Путь Тьмы тело, и как сильно разрушает, мне известно более твоего. Что касается души, я сам буду решать, ведь это я её хозяин! – Вэй Усянь не сумел сдержаться.</p><p>Он был не в силах выслушивать нравоучения. Плевать на то, что думают о нём другие, но почему именно этот человек всегда ведёт себя подобным образом?! Почему не желает понять очевидное?!</p><p>– Не всё в этом мире, Лань Чжань, случается так, как ты того желаешь! – почему его сердце в этот момент словно кошки рвали своими когтями, Вэй Усянь не понимал, однако видеть осуждение на этом безупречном лице было горько.</p><p>– ВЭЙ УСЯНЬ! – вскричал Лань Ванцзи, Бичэнь в его руках вспыхнул льдисто-голубым сиянием.</p><p>– ЛАНЬ ВАНЦЗИ! – в тон ему ответил Вэй Усянь. Тёмная энергия заклубилась у его ног. – Ты уверен, что хочешь поспорить со мной?</p><p>– Брат, – Юнру вновь попыталась привлечь к себе внимание.</p><p>В этот раз её беспокойство не заметили.</p><p>Цзян Чэн, чувствуя назревающую драку, вмешался:</p><p>– Лань Ванцзи! Вэй Ин! Сейчас не время и не место для подобных разговоров!</p><p>Однако спорщики не обратили особого внимания даже на него. Они сверлили друг друга гневными взглядами.</p><p>– Лань Чжань, ты переходишь все границы! – наконец выдохнул Вэй Усянь, утомлённо поморщившись. – Разве правила твоего ордена не запрещают вмешиваться в дела посторонних людей без их на то просьбы? Несмотря на все мои попытки завязать с тобой дружбу, не помню, чтобы мы когда-либо были близки.</p><p>В груди Вэй Усяня беспокойно кололось и жглось: «Он всегда отталкивал, всегда гнал прочь! Так отчего же сейчас вцепился, словно клещами?»</p><p>Ответа не было, от этого на душе становилось ещё более тоскливо.</p><p>Лицо же Лань Ванцзи на мгновение удивлённо вытянулось, но он быстро совладал с собой и отчеканил слово за словом:</p><p>– Вернись. Со мной. В Гусу.</p><p>После этой фразы Вэй Усянь, Цзян Чэн и Юнру застыли на месте. Невыраженный вопрос «Зачем?» повис в воздухе.</p><p>Мгновение спустя Вэй Усянь нервно улыбнулся:</p><p>– Вернуться в Гусу? В Облачные Глубины? На суд заклинателей, что ли?? Мы едва встретились, Лань Ванцзи, а ты уже готов потащить меня на растерзание к своему дяде Лань Цижэню? Отчего же ты столь бессердечен?</p><p>Лань Ванцзи молчал, а лицо Вэй Усяня заострилось злобой. Он продолжил:</p><p>– Вы в своём ордене больше всего ненавидите отступников вроде меня. А ты ведь лучший ученик, пример для подражания, конечно, ты никак не можешь стерпеть такого, как я, – холодная усмешка искривила его губы. – Я вынужден отказать тебе, Лань Чжань.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи тут же вскинулся:</p><p>– Я зову тебя вовсе не для того, чтобы привлечь к суду.</p><p>– Но тогда зачем?! – крикнул Вэй Усянь.</p><p>«Да сколько можно уже, а?! Почему не отпускаешь меня, когда я, наконец, решился оставить тебя в покое?!» – жгучая волна обиды поднялась к глазам, полыхнула остервенением:</p><p>– Тогда что, в конце концов, тебе нужно, Лань Чжань?!</p><p>– Вэй Ин. Я… – Лань Ванцзи понимал, что ему никогда не выиграть в словесном поединке у Вэй Усяня, но отступать сейчас было неправильно. Но должен выразиться ясно, чтобы его поняли. Но как выразить то, чего сам не понимаешь?!</p><p>– А-Ин, послушай, Лань Ванцзи, он… – Юнру потянула брата на себя, пытаясь отвлечь.</p><p>Но Вэй Усянь, казалось, уже никого и ничего не замечал. Его настроение вновь изменилось. Улыбка искривила губы, голос прозвучал вкрадчиво:</p><p>– О-о-о, или ты, наконец-то, хочешь ответить на мои чувства и потому желаешь забрать меня с собой?</p><p>– Чувства? – изумлённо переспросил Лань Ванцзи. Всё мысли из головы, словно волной, смыло.</p><p>– Да-а-а, – почти пропел Вэй Усянь, – мои проклятые чувства к одной прекрасной глыбе льда.</p><p>Он чуть в голос не расхохотался, насколько опешившим выглядел Лань Ванцзи. Только смех получился бы с изрядной примесью горечи, ведь радоваться было действительно нечему: всё, о чём Вэй Усянь мог бы думать, все мысли и желания, которые возникали у него в присутствии Второго молодого господина из семьи Лань, тем не понимались и вызывали шок.</p><p>Вот прямо как сейчас.</p><p>И так было всегда.</p><p>Вэй Усянь медленно приблизился к Лань Ванцзи, взял его руку и осмотрел окровавленные пальцы. Струны гуциня были жестоки. Подушечки пальцев оказались стёртыми почти до кости и обильно кровоточили.</p><p>Вэй Усянь плотоядно усмехнулся и слизал кровь.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи отшатнулся, словно от удара. Его лицо исказилось страданием.</p><p>«Ему противно? Или больно? – промелькнула мысль в сознании Вэй Усяня. – Хорошо! Мне тоже больно! Хоть раз почувствуй, каково это!» Отстраниться Лань Ванцзи он не позволил – вцепился в отворот его мантии.</p><p>– Лань Чжань, – пока на языке чувствовался металлический вкус крови Лань Ванцзи, Вэй Усянь чувствовал себя странно счастливым. – Ты никогда не сможешь понять моих чувств, потому тебе лучше прямо сейчас уйти и никогда не возвращаться.</p><p>На самом деле Вэй Усянь тоже не совсем понимал то, что чувствовал рядом с Лань Ванцзи. Только в его присутствии стремление быть рядом затапливало, а, когда того не было рядом, в сердце образовывалась огромная дыра. И тянуло, кололось, жглось желанием увидеть холодное лицо с совершенными, безупречными чертами и эти хрустально-чистые янтарные глаза.</p><p>– Вэй Ин. Пойдем со мной. Ведь рано или поздно, ты... – Лань Ванцзи вновь осёкся, когда глаза напротив яростно полыхнули.</p><p>Выражение лица Вэй Усяня вновь стало безжизненным. Он оттолкнул от себя Лань Ванцзи:</p><p>– Я не смогу вернуться. Для меня... другого решения не существует. И никогда не существовало...</p><p>Он выставил перед собой флейту, точно барьером отгораживаясь от Лань Ванцзи:</p><p>– Ты судишь меня за жестокие смерти адептов Ордена Цишань Вэнь, Лань Чжань. Но разве я более жесток, чем эти псы? – Вэй Усянь кивнул в сторону собственной армии лютых мертвецов в мантиях, опалённых солнцем. – Неужели их не следовало убивать?</p><p>– Верно, – Цзян Чэн прогнал со своего лица скептическое выражение, с которым наблюдал развернувшуюся только что перед ним картину, и вышел вперёд, – сорняк клана Вэнь всё ещё не выдран с корнем. Вэй Усянь на нашей стороне и убивает общих врагов. Так какая разница, каким именно способом он это делает?</p><p>Вэй Усянь и Лань Ванцзи молчали, поэтому Цзян Чэн продолжил:</p><p>– Лань Ванцзи, прости меня, конечно, за прямоту. Неважно, прав Вэй Ин или виноват, но он принадлежит Ордену Юньмэн Цзян. Если же он не откажется от Пути Тьмы, в будущем судить его будем именно мы. Это дело не касается Ордена Гусу Лань.</p><p>От последней фразы черты лица Лань Ванцзи словно окаменели.</p><p>Вэй Усянь выглядел не лучше.</p><p>– Цзян Чэн, зачем так?.. – Юнру вышла из-за спины брата. – Ты слишком жесток. Возможно, Лань Ванцзи совершенно не это имел в виду.</p><p>Она внимательно следила за выражением лица Второго молодого господина из семьи Лань и понимала, что тот просто не может подобрать слов, не знает, как выразить собственные мысли.</p><p>– А-Ин, Цзян Чэн, пожалуйста, давайте мы поговорим обо всём позднее. Когда этот кошмар закончится, у нас будет время всё обсудить, – девушке очень не хотелось, чтобы между этими тремя мужчинами остались какие-то недомолвки, но Цзян Чэн был прав – сейчас было не лучшее время, чтобы обсуждать выбор брата.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи поднял глаза и посмотрел поверх плеча Цзян Чэна на Вэй Усяня, голос его дрогнул:</p><p>– Вэй Ин, я…</p><p>Договорить ему не дал слабый стон Вэнь Чао. Внимание Вэй Усяня и Цзян Чэна немедленно переключилось.</p><p>Лицо Вэй Усяня осветилось жестокой радостью. Сгусток тёмной энергии в тот же миг выполз из-под земли рядом с Вэнь Чао и спеленал его по рукам и ногам. Словно хищник на охоте, Вэй Усянь развернулся и медленно пошёл в направлении болезненных стенаний.</p><p>Внезапно, будто что-то вспомнив, Вэй Усянь обернулся:</p><p>– Лань Чжань, тебе действительно лучше уйти. Сцены дальше не для твоих глаз.</p><p>Цзян Чэн тут же поддержал брата, предчувствие кровавой расправы выразилось в хищном оскале:</p><p>– Верно. Лань Ванцзи, всё, что сейчас произойдёт – дело исключительно кровной мести и личных счётов. Тебе лучше этого не видеть. Никто из нас сдерживаться не станет.</p><p>Юнру и Лань Ванцзи застывшими взглядами наблюдали, как Вэй Усянь и Цзян Чэн плечом к плечу приближаются к распятому Вэнь Чжулю и распростёртому на земле Вэнь Чао. Внимание Вэй Усяня и Цзян Чэна всецело приковали к себе заклятые враги. Глаза Вэй Усяня кровожадно поблёскивали, а в улыбке читалась лютая жестокость. Выражение лица Цзян Чэна мало чем отличалось. Их обоих захлестнуло предвкушение долгожданной мести.</p><p>Через некоторое время Лань Ванцзи развернулся и пошёл прочь.</p><p>Он мог бы многое сказать.</p><p>Хотел бы многое сказать.</p><p>Однако уверенности, что его станут слушать, не было.</p><p>Однако Лань Ванцзи успел сделать всего дюжину шагов и подобрать растерзанный гуцинь, когда за спиной послышался тихий, но твёрдый голос:</p><p>– А-Ин, А-Чэн.</p><p>Юнру окликнула братьев – те немедленно остановились и обернулись, их взгляды немного прояснились, словно бы присутствие девушки действовало отрезвляюще.</p><p>Вэй Усянь и Цзян Чэн одновременно вынырнули в реальность из мрачных картин собственной мести. Они будто только что и совершенно внезапно вспомнили о Юнру.</p><p>– Вам не стоит…</p><p>– Сестрёнка, – Вэй Усянь намеренно не дал ей договорить. Ему очень не хотелось, чтобы между ним и его жертвой хоть кто-то вставал, – может, тебе тоже стоит уйти?</p><p>– Верно, – согласился Цзян Чэн, нахмурившись. – Вэй Аи, ступай с Лань Ванцзи. Тебе здесь не место.</p><p>– Нет, я останусь с вами, – мотнула головой Юнру.</p><p>– То, что будет дальше, тебе точно не понравится, А-Аи, – взгляд Вэй Усяня чуть потеплел, а голос прозвучал мягко.</p><p>Цзян Чэн вновь поддакнул, оскалившись:</p><p>– Совершенно не понравится.</p><p>– И пусть… не гоните меня, – Юнру вдруг почувствовала, что не готова к тому, что может сейчас произойти, однако вновь покинуть братьев её не заставит никто!</p><p>Вэй Усянь ничего не ответил, только внимательно вгляделся в нездоровую бледность лица сестры, а после молча кивнул, давая своё согласие. Он почти уже обернулся назад к Вэнь Чао, когда его взгляд зацепился за белую мантию Ордена Гусу Лань.</p><p>– Лань Чжань? Ты почему ещё не ушёл?</p><p>Лань Ванцзи стоял к нему спиной, но уходить явно не собирался, как и реагировать на глупые вопросы.</p><p>«Он опять делает вид, что не замечает меня?!» – ощетинился Вэй Усянь.</p><p>– Я не пойду с тобой в Гусу! Даже не надейся! – терпением он никогда не отличался, теперь же даже того, что имелось, практически не осталось.</p><p>«Не думает же он, что сможет силой меня заставить последовать за собой?» – Вэй Усянь, конечно, был уверен в своих силах противостоять кому угодно. Однако, зная принципиальную натуру и упрямый характер Второго молодого господина Лань, он нисколько не исключал, что тот попробует скрутить его и потащить за собой на привязи.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи резко обернулся. Внезапно налетевший порыв ветра шумно трепал его белые одежды и лобную ленту. Янтарные глаза горели решимостью.</p><p>«Неужели опять по новой?» – досадливо поморщился Вэй Усянь, ожидая новую порцию нравоучений.</p><p>Однако Лань Ванцзи только молча уставился на него.</p><p>Ситуацию спасла Юнру, выступив вперед:</p><p>– Лань Ванцзи, брат вновь с нами. Теперь всё будет хорошо. Нет нужды беспокоиться.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи перевёл взгляд на девушку и коротко кивнул:</p><p>– Мгм.</p><p>Вэй Усянь взбесился ещё больше:</p><p>– О! Так, значит, с Аи ты разговариваешь, а со мной – нет?!</p><p>Лань Ванцзи вздрогнул от резкости в его голосе и вперил в него взгляд. Словно в забытьи он шагнул ближе. Потом ещё раз. И третий.</p><p>Однако Вэй Усянь увидел и услышал только одно: ЕМУ НЕ ОТВЕТИЛИ! ОПЯТЬ!</p><p>«Да что б тебя, Лань Ванцзи! Упёртый, как баран! Если что-то вбил себе в голову, ни за что не отступишь, да?» – Вэй Усянь и сам не заметил, как заклубилась у его ног тёмная энергия, как пришла в движение до недавнего времени неподвижная фигура в алом платье.</p><p>– А-Ин! – Юнру чуть повысила голос. – Что с тобой творится?! Немедленно прекрати!</p><p>«Он ревнует что ли?! Неужели не понимает, как мы все его ждали?!» – девушку наполнило негодование. Где это видано, чтобы из-за пустой обиды кидаться на людей, тем более выпускать собственную силу из-под контроля?!</p><p>– Брат, перестань, – в голосе Юнру появились назидательные ноты. – Лань Ванцзи наравне с нами искал тебя. Обошёл половину Поднебесной!</p><p>Вэй Усянь недовольно нахмурился, но потоки тёмной энергии всё же усмирил. Танцовщица тонко вздохнула и вновь замерла.</p><p>Всё ещё злой, но уже чуть более спокойный, чем мгновение назад, Вэй Усянь пошёл к сестре, обнял и положил лоб на её плечо:</p><p>– Нисколько не сомневаюсь, что он меня искал! Я ведь теперь являюсь тем, кого он больше всего презирает…</p><p>Юнру подозрительно скосила взгляд на тёмную макушку и уточнила:</p><p>– Заклинатель, следующий Пути Тьмы?</p><p>Ответить в духе Лань Ванцзи Вэй Усяню показалось забавным. Он слабо хмыкнул и протянул:</p><p>– Мгм.</p><p>– Но это глупости, А-Ин! – встрепенулась девушка. – Мы не знали, где ты находишься, как же могли узнать, что с тобой приключилось? Не надумывай лишнего.</p><p>Вэй Усянь, похоже, решил сравниться с Лань Ванцзи не только в манере ведения разговора. Он упрямо покачал головой, теснее прижимаясь к сестре:</p><p>– Всё равно, А-Аи. Ему лучше уйти.</p><p>– Я не уйду, – Лань Ванцзи ответил спокойно, шагнул ближе.</p><p>Вэй Усянь вздрогнул в руках Юнру от этого голоса, звучного и насыщенного. Как обычно, в нём не было слышно ни единой эмоции, тем не менее от желания Лань Ванцзи остаться рядом потеплело внутри.</p><p>– Точно? – усмехнулся где-то рядом Цзян Чэн.</p><p>«Когда он успел подойти?» – Вэй Усянь устремил удивлённый взгляд на стоящего в шаге от них названого брата.</p><p>– Лань Ванцзи, ты уверен, что хочешь остаться? Вмешиваться в наши дела я тебе не позволю, – Вэнь Чао недавно пришёл в себя, оттого Цзян Чэну не терпелось пристроить клинок между его глаз. Однако и оставить близнецов одних он тоже не мог.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи совершенно побелел, но уверенно кивнул – уходить он не собирался.</p><p>– М-М-М-М-М-П-Ф-К-Х! – яростно зарычали за спиной.</p><p>Вэнь Чао, даже скованный тёмной энергией, умудрился самостоятельно сесть и теперь сверлил их бешеным взглядом.</p><p>Вэй Усянь устремил взгляд на своего врага, за которым гонялся без малого месяц.</p><p>Тепло, что недавно грело Юнру, вмиг исчезло, когда брат отстранился. Вэй Усянь обошёл девушку, бросив через плечо:</p><p>– Лань Чжань, не вздумай мешать мне.</p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> В главе использованы цитаты новеллы «Магистр дьявольского культа», автор Мосян Тунсю. Главы 62; из дунхуа – 15 серии; CD-драмы (14 серия 2 сезона). Перевод команды YouNet Translate.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2">[2]</a> Цунь – 3,33 см.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref3" id="_ftn3" name="_ftn3">[3]</a> Сюин – значение имени «прелестный (талантливый) цветок».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Глава 38. Предельные желания. Расплата</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a>Вэнь Чао чувствовал, как всё его существо затапливает ужас.</p><p>Две тёмные фигуры – Вэй Усянь в ниспадающих чёрных одеждах и Цзян Ваньинь в окровавленной мантии Ордена Юньмэн Цзян – остановились прямо перед ним. </p><p>На каждом из этих лиц Вэнь Чао совсем недавно видел и отчаяние, и боль, и смертельную злобу. Теперь же молодой Глава Ордена Юньмэн Цзян и его названый брат взирали на него сверху вниз с одинаково холодными и злыми усмешками, одинаково сверкающими льдом взглядами.</p><p>– Вэнь Чао, вот мы и увиделись, – у ног Вэй Усяня заклубились тёмные потоки.</p><p>Они поднимались всё выше, пока, наконец, не скрыли высокую фигуру больше, чем наполовину. Развевающиеся тёмные волосы, алая лента и пылающие алым же глаза делали образ Вэй Усяня совершенно нереальным.</p><p>Вэй Усянь зачерпнул ладонью тёмную дымку – та немедленно оплела запястье своего хозяина, принялась ластиться к пальцам:</p><p>– Я же говорил, что приду за тобой.</p><p>– М-М-М-М! – промычал Вэнь Чао в плотно стягивающий его рот сгусток тёмной энергии, судорожно оглядываясь в поисках Вэнь Чжулю.</p><p>Нашёл он его сразу, однако тот был не в лучшем положении, нежели он сам. Подвешенный за руки и ноги над землёй, Вэнь Чжулю, казалось, пребывал в каком-то полубессознательном состоянии. Его оковы вихрились и извивались, то ластились к телу, то чуть отстранялись и корнями уходили под ноги поразительно красивой девушке с длинными волосами в красных одеждах.</p><p>Той самой, которая гонялась за ним совсем недавно.</p><p>Вэнь Чао не смог сдержать испуганного возгласа. Он перекатился сперва на бок, а после встал на четвереньки. Со связанными конечностями это сделать оказалось не так-то просто.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– О, посмотри, он собирается сбежать, – оскалился Цзян Чэн, от души опуская стопу на спину Вэнь Чао.</p><p>Тот резко вскрикнул, прежде чем уткнуться лицом в грязь:</p><p>– М-М-М.</p><p>– Так, может, позволим ему? – спросил Вэй Усянь, одинаково с названым братом кривя губы в хищной усмешке.</p><p>– Ха-ха, что же, – утробно хохотнул Цзян Чэн, – пусть попробует.</p><p>Цзыдянь на его пальце ярко вспыхнула, обернувшись плетью.</p><p>Вэй Усянь одобрительно кивнул брату и обратился к своей жертве:</p><p>– Вэнь Чао, оцени нашу доброту: мы позволим тебе попробовать спасти свою жизнь.</p><p>Он подтолкнул поближе к Вэнь Чао оброненный кем-то меч и чуть шевельнул рукой, снимая тёмные оковы:</p><p>– Ты можешь взять этот клинок и попробовать убежать из крепости. Выберешься — твоя поганая жизнь ещё немного побудет при тебе, а если нет, то тут уж не обессудь…</p><p>– ВЭЙ УСЯНЬ! ТЕБЕ ЭТО ТАК ПРОСТО С РУК НЕ СОЙДЁТ!! – почувствовав свободу, Вэнь Чао немедленно схватил меч и вскочил на ноги. – ТЫ – ДЕМОН!!!! МОЙ ОТЕЦ ЗНАЕТ, ГДЕ Я! СКОРО ЗДЕСЬ БУДЕТ ВСЯ АРМИЯ ОРДЕНА ЦИШАНЬ ВЭНЬ!</p><p>Кричать-то он, конечно, кричал, однако, по всей видимости, слова Вэй Усяня слушал внимательно, так как, не теряя ни минуты, кинулся прочь от них прямо в толпу застывших истуканами без приказа своего хозяина лютых мертвецов.</p><p>– ПРОЧЬ С ДОРОГИ! ПРОЧЬ! – орал Вэнь Чао, размахивая мечом направо и налево.</p><p>Мертвецы никак не реагировали на него, только падали один за другим на землю, поверженные клинком противника.</p><p>– Во-о-от, – довольно протянул Цзян Чэн и распустил кнут на всю длину, – теперь достаточно!</p><p>Плеть взвилась в воздух и обрушилась на голову лютого мертвеца прямо перед Вэнь Чао.</p><p>– А-А-А-А-А! – заверещал тот не своим голосом, когда прямо перед глазами оживший труп в мантии Ордена Цишань Вэнь истлел до костей в одно мгновение и завалился на него.</p><p>Вэнь Чао отпихнул от себя скелет и кинулся бежать в другую сторону:</p><p>– СПАСИТЕ! А-А-А-А! ДЕМОН!! ЗДЕСЬ ДЕМОН!!</p><p>А Цзян Чэн уже вновь заносил Цзыдянь для удара.</p><p>– ПРОЧЬ С МОЕЙ ДОРОГИ! – вопил Вэнь Чао, на бегу наскакивая на мертвецов и путаясь в собственных одеждах.</p><p>– Молодой господин Вэнь? – Вэнь Чжулю, словно во хмелю, качнул головой и с усилием заставил себя поднять взгляд.</p><p>Истошные вопли Вэнь Чао достигли его даже сквозь удушливую пелену тёмной энергии.</p><p>– О, ты очнулся, Сжигающий Ядра! – Вэй Усянь кивнул демонической деве, позволяя немного ослабить путы на пленнике.</p><p>– Вэй Усянь, – коротко произнёс Вэнь Чжулю. Он попробовал натянуть оковы на руках и ногах, а когда понял, что выбраться не получится, устремил взгляд на своего подопечного.</p><p>В этот момент плеть Цзыдянь вновь опустилась на лютого мертвеца на пути Вэнь Чао, заставляя того изменить направление. Цзян Чэн водил Вэнь Чао, точно белку в колесе, кругами по небольшой площади перед разрушенной трапезной крепости Чунъян. Плеть рассекала воздух буквально в одном шаге от Вэнь Чао. Цзян Чэн же, казалось, наслаждался пронзительными криками своей жертвы.</p><p>Цзыдянь поднялась и опустилась уже восемь раз, а Цзян Чэну ещё не наскучила эта игра.</p><p>– Цзян Чэн, может, стоит немного изменить правила? – Вэй Усянь усмехнулся, разглядывая азартно порозовевшее лицо брата.</p><p>– Изменить? Пожалуй, можно, – хмыкнул Цзян Чэн и в девятый раз опустил плеть точно в цель.</p><p>Вэнь Чао взвыл и упал на колени. Мантия на его спине мгновенно пропиталась кровью.</p><p>– Ты сдержал руку? – изумился Вэй Усянь.</p><p>– Не хочу, чтобы он так просто помер, – отозвался Цзян Чэн.</p><p>Братья переглянулись: взгляд обоих горел одинаковой одержимостью.</p><p>– Вэй Ин, Цзян Чэн… вы! Мой отец непременно узнает!.. оохх, – кряхтел Вэнь Чао. Его сгорбленную фигуру прошивали спазмы мелкой дрожи, расходящиеся от полосной раны на спине.</p><p>Цзян Чэн действительно сдержал руку: Цзыдянь рассекла кожу ровно, но не сожгла – поранила так, чтобы жертва чувствовала боль, но не настолько, чтобы лишить жизни или способности двигаться.</p><p>– Посмеете тронуть меня, и мой отец ни за что не оставит в живых ни единого адепта вашего ордена!!! – удивительно, но Вэнь Чао до сих пор не растерял своей спеси.</p><p>«Он настолько смел или просто непроходимо глуп», – озадачился Вэй Усянь, почти испытывая жалость к заклинателю перед собой.</p><p>Вэнь Чао вперил требовательный взгляд в Вэй Усяня и Цзян Чэна. Однако буквально через мгновение, не найдя на их лицах ни единого проблеска страха или сомнения, переключился на своего охранника:</p><p>– Вэнь Чжулю! Что ты там застыл?! Неужели не видишь, что предатели… КХА-кха-кха-кха, – он не договорил, закашлялся. Его глаза почти закатились, а тело внезапно сотряслось крупной судорогой.</p><p>Вэнь Чао повалился на землю. Приступ мучительного кашля закончился кровавой пеной. Яд на акупунктурной игле, которую Юнру воткнула в шею Вэнь Чао совсем недавно, наконец, добрался до сердца. Теперь отрава разнесётся с кровью по всему организму и тело умрёт.</p><p>– О, яд! – Вэй Усянь обернулся к девушке. В его мрачной ухмылке появились ноты нежности. – Сестрёнка, ты умница!</p><p>Юнру, до сих пор как завороженная наблюдавшая за развернувшейся перед ней сценой, ответила брату несколько затравленным взглядом. Смерть не может радовать, тем более когда эту смерть принесла твоя собственная рука.</p><p>– Но я не могу, – прервал её невесёлые мысли Вэй Усянь, – позволить этой шавке умереть просто от яда.</p><p>Повинуясь его приказу, сгусток тёмной энергии вонзился в сердце Вэнь Чао. Тот раскрыл рот в беззвучном крике и содрогнулся всем телом. Через мгновение его отрывистое дыхание стало более спокойным.</p><p>Вэнь Чао пришёл в себя:</p><p>– Чт?..</p><p>– Я замедлил биение твоего сердца, чтобы ты не умер раньше срока. Хотя, – Вэй Усянь, мягко перекатывая в ладони ленту тёмной материи, довольно хмыкнул, – ты уже умер от яда А-Аи.</p><p>– Умер?.. – оглушённый новостью переспросил Вэнь Чао.</p><p>– Молодой господин Вэнь! – Вэнь Чжулю вновь дёрнулся в своих оковах. Он до последнего не оставлял попыток освободиться.</p><p>– Тише, Сжигающий Ядра, – Вэй Усянь даже не обернулся, – твоё время ещё не пришло. Я хочу, чтобы ты вместе с нами насладился представлением.</p><p>– Вэй Усянь, я́ твой противник! Сразись со мной! – обычно непроницаемое лицо Вэнь Чжулю порозовело гневом.</p><p>В том, что ни он, ни Вэнь Чао сегодня не выживут, сомнений не было, однако всё же он не мог спокойно наблюдать за откровенными издевательствами над его подопечным.</p><p>– Какой преданный пёс, – Вэй Усянь обернулся с холодной усмешкой.</p><p>– Я многим обязан Главе Ордена Цишань Вэнь и не могу не отплатить.</p><p>– Обязан многим? – лицо Вэй Усяня внезапно помрачнело, а в голосе прозвучала угроза. – Но тогда почему вместо тебя должны платить жизнью другие люди?!</p><p>Тёмное облако, кутавшее высокую фигуру Вэй Усяня до пояса, внезапно прошила алая молния – раздался оглушительный гром, в ответ на который тело Вэнь Чжулю изломало в руках и ногах. Чёрные путы энергии вывернули кости из суставов.</p><p>– А-К-Х-А-А, – Вэнь Чжулю с трудом сдерживал рвущийся наружу крик боли.</p><p>Вэй Усянь наблюдал за его мучениями. Смотрел, но не видел. Перед его полыхающими яростным алым огнём глазами картины разорённой Пристани Лотоса и павших товарищей сменяли одна другую. Охранный купол их ордена должен был выстоять, если бы Вэнь Чжулю не убил Хранителей. Их друзья… их дом… были бы целыми и невредимыми… Вот только Вэнь Чао отдал приказ…</p><p>Тёмная энергия выкручивала конечности Вэнь Чжулю, грозя в любой момент их оторвать, а демоническая дева в красных одеяниях только ласково оглаживала его крепкую грудь и живот, словно бы успокаивала. На её лице сияла далеко не нежная улыбка, а плотоядный оскал.</p><p>Сдавленные крики Вэнь Чжулю ещё не стихли, когда за спиной Вэй Усяня послышался тонкий писк Вэнь Чао. Исполненный ужаса, тот отползал подальше от них, а, коснувшись спиной разрушенной стены трапезной, сжался весь, словно таким образом желал протиснуться внутрь сквозь тонкую щель.</p><p>– Не подходи! Не подходи! НЕ ПОДХОДИ КО МНЕ! – не помня себя от страха, почти рыдал Вэнь Чао.</p><p>– Это что за тварь? – даже Цзян Чэн содрогнулся от отвращения, когда заметил гостью.</p><p>Точнее гостей.</p><p>В той, что вышла к ним из толпы мертвецов, с большим трудом удалось бы узнать некогда привлекательную девушку, и только чёрная родинка над верхней губой выдавала её. Некогда красивое, а сейчас изодранное в лохмотья платье болталось на истощённой фигуре Ван Линцзяо. Тёмно-зелёное мёртвое лицо с зияющей пустотой левой глазницей и крупными ожогами не выражало никаких эмоций. С трудом переставляя негнущиеся ноги, она целенаправленно шагала к Вэнь Чао. Та, что когда-то была возлюбленной, сейчас превратилась в смертельный приговор.</p><p>– ПРОЧЬ ОТ МЕНЯ, ТВАРЬ! УБИРАЙСЯ! – голос Вэнь Чао сорвался в высокие ноты.</p><p>Однако по-настоящему жутким выглядел не сам оживший труп Ван Линцзяо, а то, что было внутри его.</p><p>Точнее, чего не было.</p><p>Живот женщины был вспорот так, что оголился остов скелета. И в этой сквозной дыре, сжимая маленькие пальчики на рёбрах трупа, прямо на тазовых костях сидел маленький ребёнок. Его иссиня-белое личико было удивительно красивым, а пара пучков чёрного пуха волос на голове задорно раскачивались в такт шагам Ван Линцзяо.</p><p>– И-хи-хи-хи-хи-хи-хи, – заливистый детский смех отозвался ледяными мурашками у всех, кто его слышал. – Нам разрешили поиграть, поиграть, поиграть! Мастер позволил поиграть! – мальчик растягивал слова, словно напевал весёлую песенку. – Мамочка, давай поиграем, и-хи-хи-хи-хи-хи-хи!</p><p>Радостная улыбка демонического дитя делала картину ещё более омерзительной, настолько, что невольно резало взгляд.</p><p>– Это… Ван Линцзяо? – решился уточнить Цзян Чэн, хотя сам не понимал, зачем. – Даже знать не желаю, что с ней случилось.</p><p>Он скривился, насколько отвратительным был весь облик женщины и младенца внутри неё.</p><p>Вэнь Чао же уже не скулил и не гнал от себя прочь, только глаза его от страха полезли на лоб. Он даже не замечал, что холодный пот заливает лицо. Застывшим взглядом Вэнь Чао наблюдал, как Ван Линцзяо остановилась в шаге от него. Демоническое дитя ухватилось за обрывки её платья и, словно паук, стремительно взобралось на шею. Оседлав Ван Линцзяо, мальчик ухватился за всклокоченные волосы, точно за вожжи лошади.</p><p>Вновь раздался леденящий душу тонкий смех:</p><p>– И-хи-хи-хи-хи-хи-хи, можно не сдерживаться, мамочка! – он почти любовно огладил левую щеку женщины и пустующую глазницу. – Папочка был плохим… и-хи-хи-хи… очень плохим! И-хи-хи-хи-хи-хи-хи…</p><p>– Молодой господин Вэнь, бегите… – с трудом прокряхтел Вэнь Чжулю.</p><p>Вэнь Чао от этого голоса словно очнулся, вздрогнул всем телом и с пронзительным визгом на четвереньках бросился наутёк.</p><p>– А-Ин, не надо… – взмолилась Юнру, с ужасом наблюдая, как Ван Линцзяо хищной кошкой запрыгнула на него сверху и придавила к земле.</p><p>– Я почти ни при чём. Её переполняет гнев, – Вэй Усянь безразлично пожал плечами и обернулся к Юнру. – Сестрёнка, прошу, не вмешивайся.</p><p>Однако пылающие угли его глаз вовсе не были безразличными: Вэй Усяню явно нравилось то, что он видел.</p><p>– А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А! – заорал Вэнь Чао, когда почувствовал, как мёртвые пальцы разрывают ткани его мантии, а голодный рот вонзается в тело между ног.</p><p>Спустя всего пару мгновений истошный вопль боли сорвался в надрывный фальцет. А Ван Линцзяо с утробным рычанием всё продолжала вгрызаться в промежность бывшего возлюбленного и с громким чавкающим звуком проглатывать откушенное. Пережёванные куски плоти проходили по её гортани и падали на землю из дыры в животе.</p><p>Юнру потихоньку всхлипнула и отвернулась. Тела мертвецов были повсюду, смерть жестока, но то, чем сейчас наслаждались её любимый брат и Цзян Чэн, – было бесчеловечно.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи молча подошёл к девушке и встал за её спиной, почти касаясь, чтобы своим присутствием защитить, придать сил, поддержать. Он на Вэнь Чао не смотрел – всё его внимание было приковано к нездоровой белизне лица Вэй Усяня и клубам тёмной энергии, окружавшей его. Сущность этой материи Лань Ванцзи никак не мог разгадать.</p><p>После продолжительного крика голос Вэнь Чао превратился в отвратительный невнятный скулёж, перемешанный со сдавленными стонами. Кровавая пена вновь начала пузыриться в уголках рта, когда он принялся брыкаться и отбиваться от Ван Линцзяо.</p><p>– Мамочка голодная, да? И-хи-хи-хи, мамочке надо покушать… – веселилось демоническое дитя, одобрительно поглаживая женщину по чёрным, как смоль, волосам.</p><p>– Оставь меня… оставь, кха-кха… прочь, тварь… прочиииии-А-А-А-А-А-А! – визжал Вэнь Чао не хуже поросёнка под ножом мясника.</p><p>От невыносимой боли он бился головой о землю, сучил ногами и брыкался, как молодой жеребёнок, но был не в силах выбраться из-под навалившегося мёртвого тела. Наконец, когда Ван Линцзяо в очередной раз чуть отстранилась, чтобы проглотить откушенную плоть, Вэнь Чао удалось вскинуть ногу и оттолкнуть женщину от себя. Однако его нога угодила вовсе не в Ван Линцзяо, а в лицо демонического дитя.</p><p>– Ай! Ай-ай-ай-ай-ай! – резко закричал мальчик, хотя на его детском лице даже следа удара не осталось, и горько заплакал, размазывая по щекам несуществующие слёзы. – Хнык-хнык-хнык… больно… больнаааа… хнык-хнык-хнык… Папочка сделал Бао<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2">[2]</a> больно! Нельзя делать Бао больно!!!</p><p>Он изо всех сил дёрнул Ван Линцзяо за волосы, заставляя поднять голову, и приказал:</p><p>– Мамочка, надо папочку наказать!!! Хнык-хнык-хнык-хи-хи-хи-хи-хи…</p><p>Детское личико, сморщенное в плаче, неуловимо изменилось и оскалилось двумя рядами острых зубов, а тонкий жалобный скулёж сменился зловещим хихиканьем. Тут же послушная воле своего наездника Ван Линцзяо вновь кинулась на ослабевшего от боли Вэнь Чао и принялась ловить его руки. А тот сучил ими и вскидывал высоко над головой, пока женщина на четвереньках переползала вдоль его тела.</p><p>– Наказать, и-хи-хи-хи! Наказать папочку, и-хи-хи-хи!.. – подначивал мальчик, и его глаза, лишённые зрачков, счастливо щурились в улыбке.</p><p>Очень скоро Ван Линцзяо, наконец, удалось поймать обе руки Вэнь Чао – немедленно раздался звучный хруст. Женщина, обезумев, принялась откусывать пальцы на руках по фалангам один за другим.</p><p>Пронзительный визг Вэнь Чао порвал мёртвую тишину площади:</p><p>– А-А-А-Ы-Ы-Ы-А-А-А! </p><p>– Неужели откусит все? – внезапно раздался спокойный и даже какой-то умиротворённый голос Цзян Чэна, словно он не наблюдал расправу над заклинателем, ужасающую своей жестокостью, а обсуждал погоду в летний период цветения лотосов на пруду.</p><p>– Непременно откусит, – в тон ему отозвался Вэй Усянь.</p><p>Лица названых братьев имели одинаково пугающее выражение. Даже тени сомнения или жалости невозможно было на них разглядеть.</p><p>Вдруг истошные крики Вэнь Чао сменились протяжным стоном, голова его безвольно откинулась назад, а глаза закатились.</p><p>– О, нет-нет-нет, не торопись, Вэнь Чао, – Вэй Усянь досадливо цыкнул и намотанным на ладонь тёмным сгустком, точно стрелой, выстрелил в Вэнь Чао. – Я не позволю тебе спрятаться в забытьи.</p><p>Тёмная энергия мгновенно обернулась лентой вокруг лба Вэнь Чао, сковала металлическим венком и вонзила шипы в голову.</p><p>– А-ай! – тонко вскрикнув, Вэнь Чао встрепенулся.</p><p>Его взгляд прояснился, но вот осознание происходящего с ним кошмара почти лишило цвета до этого момента чёрные, как ночь, глаза. Цветная радужка стремительно побелела.</p><p>– Он ослеп что ли? – скептически вскинул бровь Цзян Чэн.</p><p>– Нет, – покачал головой Вэй Усянь, – просто от шока его разум несколько помутился, вот глаза и побелели.</p><p>Теперь взлетела вверх и вторая бровь Цзян Чэна, а ухмылка стала радостно-зловещей.</p><p>Вэй Усянь между тем продолжил:</p><p>– Вот, так лучше. Тишина. Больше не надо так кричать, А-Чао, ладно?</p><p>Он шагнул ближе к троице почти трупов, внимательно разглядывая плоды трудов Ван Линцзяо, которая со смачным хрустом догрызала мизинец с левой руки своего бывшего хозяина.</p><p>Удовлетворившись проделанной работой, Вэй Усянь холодно посмотрел на женщину:</p><p>– Твоя подружка, А-Чао, больше не нужна.</p><p>Демоническое дитя испустило протяжный печальный вздох и заканючило:</p><p>– Уже закончили играть, да?.. Бао хочет ещё! Мастер, ну дай Бао поиграть…</p><p>Если бы не леденящие душу визгливые ноты в этом голосе, можно было бы подумать, что ребёнок выпрашивает у родителя ещё немного времени провести на улице с другими ребятами за увлекательной игрой. Только конкретно для этого малыша самыми желанными игрушками были живая плоть и кровь.</p><p>– Назад, – прозвучал приказ.</p><p>Вэй Усянь лишь слегка приподнял ладонь, как в неё вновь легла лента тёмной энергии. Мёртвый мальчик мгновенно отступил в тень, жалобно всхлипнув напоследок.</p><p>Вэнь Чао тяжело привалился к полуразрушенной стене и, не помня себя от страха, в то же время будучи не в силах расстаться с рассудком, наблюдал, как Ван Линцзяо, ещё мгновение назад истязавшая его тело, принялась за остатки своего собственного.</p><p>Она с остервенением принялась рвать на себе платье, оголяя ноги и бёдра. Когда же последняя тряпица была оторвала и откинута прочь, женщина вцепилась в собственную ногу ниже колена и с громким утробным рыком одним движением вырвала её из сустава. Крови в мёртвой плоти уже давно не было, но от этого рана менее ужасающей не стала. Потемневшая плоть развалилась под натиском ярости мертвеца, точно так же, как сахарное печенье разламывается в руках ребёнка.</p><p>Демонёнок из своего угла заливисто рассмеялся, а Ван Линцзяо удобнее перехватила собственную оторванную конечность и принялась запихивать её себе в рот, узкой стопой вперёд. При этом из единственного мёртвого глаза женщины по щеке потоком полились горючие слёзы, а из горла вырвался звук, очень похожий на истерическое хихиканье.</p><p>Через некоторое время, когда во рту Ван Линцзяо осталась половина икры, а из дыры в животе торчало всё остальное, демоническое дитя вновь захныкало:</p><p>– Мастер… Мастер… ну, можно же, да? Можно?.. Пока игрушка не сломана, Мастер… можно? Можно? – ребёнок высунул из густой тени бледное личико и будто бы с надеждой уставился на Вэй Усяня.</p><p>Лицо Лань Ванцзи приняло суровое выражение, а и без того нахмуренные сверх меры брови вовсе сошлись к переносице.</p><p>Призванный демон ослушался своего хозяина!</p><p>Вэй Усянь же, будто ничего не произошло, ответил после недолгого молчания:</p><p>– Хорошо.</p><p>Он раскрыл ладонь, выпуская тёмную ленту. Та немедленно скользнула вниз в облако, и тут же Ван Линцзяо, словно марионетка на оборванных нитях, безвольной тушей осела на землю. В один миг демоническое дитя на четвереньках подползло к ней, да так быстро, что проследить за его движениями оказалось невозможно. Вроде бы оно только что пряталось в тенях с жутковатым хихиканьем, и вот уже сидит на корточках над развороченным горлом Ван Линцзяо и заносит крупный камень над её головой.</p><p>Удар пришёлся прямиком в центр лба женщины.</p><p>– Хрусть! – как крепкий спелый орех черепная коробка Ван Линцзяо раскололась надвое, обнажая мозг.</p><p>Живой розовый мозг!</p><p>Мальчик довольно осклабился и захихикал:</p><p>– Свеженький… свеженький… вкусненький… и-хи-хи-хи-хи-хи-хи…</p><p>– Получается, Ван Линцзяо всё это время была жива? – от удивления Цзян Чэн едва челюсть не уронил на землю.</p><p>– Не совсем, – отозвался Вэй Усянь, внимательно наблюдая за действиями ребёнка. – Её душа прикована к этому телу, как и сознание.</p><p>– То есть она понимала, что делала?</p><p>– Целиком и полностью, – подтвердил Вэй Усянь.</p><p>А демоническое дитя уже вовсю наслаждалось своим лакомством. Маленькие ладошки отрывали от мозга Ван Линцзяо крупные куски и закидывали их в широко раскрытый зубастый рот. Малыш щурился от удовольствия, поедая мозг женщины, и приговаривал:</p><p>– Вкусно… вкусно… так вкусно, Мастер… просто объедение! И-хи-хи-хи… Мастер хороший. Мастер добрый. И-хи-хи-хи-хи…</p><p>Губы Вэй Усяня растянулись в мрачной улыбке, когда он обернулся к Вэнь Чао с преувеличенно вежливым обращением:</p><p>– Теперь, достопочтенный Второй молодой господин Вэнь, не пожелаете ли вы оказать мне помощь в одном важном деле?</p><p>Он запустил руку в облако тёмной энергии и вытянул оттуда в крепко сжатом кулаке пять полос, рванул сильнее на себя. Вэнь Чжулю и Вэнь Чао тут же почувствовали, как их оковы запылали огнём. Вэнь Чао раскрыл рот в беззвучном стоне, а Вэнь Чжулю сдавленно зарычал. Всё это время он наблюдал за мучениями своего господина твёрдым взглядом, но даже капли жалости в нём не было, только смиренное принятие ситуации и желание умереть вместе с подопечным достойной воина смертью.</p><p>– Вэнь Чао, вот твой верный пёс – Вэнь Чжулю, – Вэй Усянь указал кивком головы на распятого адепта Ордена Цишань Вэнь. – Разберись с ним.</p><p>Вэнь Чао в каком-то лихорадочном расстройстве сознания увидел собственные беспалые руки, поднимающие тело над землёй, и ноги, на коленях двигающиеся в указанном направлении.</p><p>– Нет, нет, НЕТ! НЕ ХОЧУ! НЕ БУДУ! – кричал Вэнь Чао, но ни единого звука не вырвалось из его горла.</p><p>– Ну что же ты, Вэнь Чао, это же твой преданный защитник. Ты же буквально недавно призывал его спасти тебя, – Вэй Усянь почернел лицом, видя сопротивление Вэнь Чао, и плотнее обхватил тёмные сгустки в руках.</p><p>Однако его голос, обращённый к ласкающей Вэнь Чжулю демонической танцовщице, прозвучал спокойно:</p><p>– Сюин.</p><p>Та в ответ нежно вздохнула и выпустила Вэнь Чжулю из своих пут.</p><p>Сжигающий Ядра с трудом смог удержать равновесие на переломанных ногах, когда почувствовал под собой твёрдую землю. У него перед глазами полыхнуло острой болью, но вместо болезненного стона с губ сорвался сдавленный рык.</p><p>– Тебе надо было защищать этого подонка, Сжигающий Ядра, – Вэй Усянь вкрадчиво улыбнулся, – но позволено ли тебе защищаться от него?</p><p>Несмотря на то что Вэнь Чжулю был готов к собственной смерти и не страшился её, последние слова Вэй Усяня отозвались в нём паническим испугом.</p><p>А он-то считал, что ничего больше в своей жизни не боится!</p><p>Внезапно Вэнь Чао, точно бешеный пёс, прыгнул на него. Ощетинившийся, с безумным блеском в бесцветных глазах и плотоядным оскалом, Вэнь Чао обгрызенными обрубками пальцев принялся выцарапывать глаза Вэнь Чжулю. Однако лишь залил их кровью. Вэнь Чжулю же, не выказывания никаких признаков сопротивления, взывал к его сознанию:</p><p>– Молодой господин Вэнь, очнитесь… Это не вы. Придите в себя, вы бы никогда так не поступили… Молодой господин Вэнь, очнитесь же…</p><p>– Ты же знаешь, Сжигающий Ядра, что это бесполезно, – Вэй Усянь вовсе не хотел вмешиваться в отношения этих двоих, но Вэнь Чжулю с его попытками вразумить ополоумевшего Вэнь Чао вызывал жалость.</p><p>Тот же всё не оставлял попыток выцарапать, а, скорее, выковырять глаза своему телохранителю. Он вновь и вновь наскакивал на него, обильно смачивая землю под ногами кровью, до тех пор, пока не поскользнулся в луже. Вэнь Чао упал бы лицом в грязь, но Вэнь Чжулю в последний момент поймал его под локти и помог восстановить равновесие, а сам при этом побелел лицом так, что мог бы сравниться в этом со стоящей рядом радостно улыбающейся демонической танцовщицей.</p><p>И всё же, сглатывая подступивший к горлу ком болезненных ощущений и чувствуя, как лицо заливает холодный пот, Вэнь Чжулю следующей фразой уничтожил все следы жалости, вполне возможные по отношению к себе:</p><p>– Я поклялся защищать его даже ценой собственной жизни.</p><p>– Что же, – оскалился Вэй Усянь на эту трогательную сцену, – в таком случае, оставайся верен своей клятве. Умри для него!</p><p>Вэй Усянь разорвал на куски сгустки тёмной энергии в своих руках, и немедленно Вэнь Чао впал в бешенство. То малое количество сознания, что ещё обитало в растерзанном теле, окончательно покинуло его. Он с поразительной яростью запрыгнул на Вэнь Чжулю и вонзил зубы в его горло.</p><p>– А-а-а-а-п-п-х-х-х-х-а-а-а, – Вэнь Чжулю подавился собственным дыханием, когда Вэнь Чао разорвал его сонную артерию с громким чавкающим звуком.</p><p>Не успел Вэнь Чао проглотить эту порцию плоти, как уже вновь впился зубами в кадык Вэнь Чжулю. Громко сглатывая хлещущую в разные стороны кровь, Вэнь Чао принялся с хрустом жевать хрящи.</p><p>Глаза Вэнь Чжулю закатились, но он был ещё жив. Прохрипев что-то неразборчивое, он обхватил переломанными руками своего мучителя и повалился спиной на землю. Вэнь Чао же, казалось, этого даже не заметил. Расправившись с горлом, он принялся обкусывать тело Вэнь Чжулю везде, куда мог дотянуться, отрывая знатные куски плоти: нос, уши, губы, скулы, даже плечи под залитой кровью мантией Ордена Цишань Вэнь.</p><p>Из горла Вэнь Чжулю вырывались беспорядочные хрипы и булькающие звуки, но рук своих он так и не разжал.</p><p>– Достаточно, – прозвучал холодный голос Вэй Усяня.</p><p>Вэнь Чао в тот же момент замер.</p><p>– Прочь, – новый приказ.</p><p>Вэнь Чао скатился с подрагивающего тела Вэнь Чжулю.</p><p>– Хорошо, – одобрил Вэй Усянь послушание. – Ты, Вэнь Чао, не достоин забрать его жизнь.</p><p>– Что? – встрепенулся Цзян Чэн. Он внимательно наблюдал за кровавой расправой и ожидал, что вот-вот всё закончится для того, кто выжег его Золотое Ядро, но в последний момент Вэй Усянь остановил действо.</p><p>Тот же не ответил на изумление названого брата, а обратился к демонической деве спокойно и размеренно:</p><p>– Сюин, прими оплату.</p><p>Вэй Усянь чуть склонил голову в поклоне и приглашающим жестом указал на растерзанное тело Вэнь Чжулю, совсем так же, как недавно предлагал свою собственную кровь.</p><p>Пока Цзян Чэн удивлялся грациозности тонкой фигурки танцовщицы, ответившей на поклон своего хозяина и сейчас приближавшейся к распростёртому на земле Вэнь Чжулю, Вэй Усянь решил пояснить свои действия:</p><p>– Сюин с самого начала выбрала Сжигающего Ядра своей жертвой. Видимо, он ей чем-то приглянулся или напомнил о ком-то из её жизни.</p><p>«Действительно, – вспомнил Цзян Чэн, – в той первой атаке на Вэй Усяня девица схватила Вэнь Чжулю в свои сети и больше не отпускала. Видимо, сейчас Вэй Ин отдаёт ей Сжигающего Ядра в оплату за рану Вэй Аи».</p><p>Демоница же в пару скользящих движений оказалась возле своего «избранника» и с томным вздохом уселась ему на бёдра, совершенно так, как любовницы в страстном порыве отдаются возлюбленным. Сладострастный стон сорвался с губ красавицы, когда она погладила пропитанную кровью мантию Вэнь Чжулю. Мягко огладив складки, маленькие ладошки скользнули за отворот и распустили завязки одежд. Обласкав взглядом и руками оголённую крепкую мужскую грудь и живот с рельефной мускулатурой, танцовщица счастливо рассмеялась, а после сомкнула ладони у ключиц Вэнь Чжулю и ровно разрезала до самого низа острыми, точно клинки, ногтями кожу и ткани, вскрывая грудную клетку.</p><p>Из состояния беспамятства Вэнь Чжулю вырвал в реальность жестокий приступ боли. Глотку разорвал крик, но прозвучал он всего лишь хрипом с фонтаном крови из развороченной гортани. Танцовщица наклонилась вперёд и подставила сочные губы под эти потоки, ловя капли на лету. Её прекрасное лицо мгновенно окрасилось кровью, отчего приобрело ещё более зловещий вид. Однако перетерпеть боль Вэнь Чжулю не позволили, пока сладострастный рот демонической девы наслаждался его тёплой густой кровью, её ледяные ладони коснулись рёбер в центре груди. Одно резкое движение, и кости, защищающие сердце и лёгкие, оказались выломаны из остова.</p><p>Тут глазам всех присутствующих открылось сосредоточение жизни и духовной силы всякого заклинателя, достигшего завидных высот в заклинательском искусстве. Золотое Ядро Вэнь Чжулю тускло мерцало и переливалось. Отсюда через переплетения меридиан духовная энергия питала тело заклинателя.</p><p>Танцовщица сложила окровавленные пухлые губы в ласковую улыбку, запустила ладонь к этому сияющему золотом сгустку энергии и безжалостно выдрала его из тела.</p><p>– К-Х-Х-М-М-П-П-Ф-Ф-Ф-О-О-О!!!!!!! – взвился Вэнь Чжулю. Его тело сотряслось жесточайшей судорогой.</p><p>Непонятно как, но он был всё ещё жив и в сознании!</p><p>Демоница ласково улыбнулась в его почти безумное от боли лицо, нежно огладила подбородок и обернулась к Вэй Усяню, протягивая на раскрытой ладони свой трофей.</p><p>– Спасибо, – лёгким поклоном отозвался Вэй Усянь, принимая подарок.</p><p>Виток тёмной энергии подхватил из её рук дар и заклубился, заиграл с золотыми переливами.</p><p>– Вэй Ин! Остановись! Довольно! – вскричал Лань Ванцзи, ринувшись к ним.</p><p>Однако он был вынужден тут же остановиться.</p><p>Юнру обеими ладонями крепко вцепилась в его мантию. Её в кровь искусанные губы и покрасневшие от непролитых слёз глаза были действеннее любого аргумента. Девушка отрицательно покачала головой и смежила веки. «Не смотри! Не мешай! Не суди!» – беззвучно молила она, и Лань Ванцзи не смог её проигнорировать.</p><p>– Спасибо, А-Аи.</p><p>Несмотря на прозвучавшую благодарность, холодность голоса Вэй Усяня ударила по ним, точно плетью.</p><p>Демоническая же дева на переполох в нескольких чжанах от себя не обратила никакого внимания. Она, возвратившись к Вэнь Чжулю, больше медлить не стала – припала к развороченной груди своей жертвы и впилась зубами в судорожно мечущееся сердце. Обсасывала, прикусывала, облизывала и отрывала от него маленькие кусочки с мелодичными сладострастными вздохами, словно не поедала живую плоть, а предавалась страсти на ложе любви. </p><p>– Сжигающий Ядра, – Вэй Усянь привлёк к себе внимание почти безучастного к действительности Вэнь Чжулю, – пока ты в сознании, я хочу показать тебе, что ты делал со всеми теми людьми, чьи Золотые Ядра выжег своими руками.</p><p>Он лишь слегка приподнял руку над чёрными клубами дымки, а в Золотое Ядро Вэнь Чжулю в тот же миг вонзились более десятка потоков зловещей энергии. Они впились в слабое золотое сияние и за какую-то краткую долю мгновения иссушили плотный сгусток.</p><p>Вэнь Чао же, до сих пор смирно сидевший в ожидании приказа около тела своего бывшего защитника, в этот момент содрогнулся в конвульсиях и исторг из себя всё, что было проглочено несколькими минутами раньше. Его желудок сводили мучительные спазмы, а изо рта изрыгались куски плоти Вэнь Чжулю.</p><p>Весь покрытый кровью и собственными пищевыми соками Вэнь Чао, наконец, повалился на спину. В жесточайшей судороге его ноги и руки бессмысленно сучили по земле.</p><p>Вэй Усянь переключил на него своё внимание, вновь натянул поток тёмной энергии, и тело Вэнь Чао заломило в пояснице. Его рот раскрылся в беззвучном крике, но судороги в руках прекратились. Только ноги всё ещё беспорядочно елозили в грязи, словно хотели оторваться и умчаться подальше из этого проклятого места.</p><p>– Вот так, – одобрительно кивнул Вэй Усянь. – Ты будешь в сознании до самого конца. Однако, – лёгкая тень набежала на его лицо, – твои ноги меня раздражают. Избавься от них.</p><p>Прозвучавший приказ было невозможно игнорировать. Вэнь Чао показалось, что даже ужас он уже испытывать был не в состоянии. Между тем внутри у него всё похолодело, когда руки, будто имели собственную волю, подтянули ногу повыше, стянули грязный сапог и принялись разрывать кожу и ткани.</p><p>Вэнь Чао беззвучно молил о смерти своих мучителей, пока его зубы вонзались в плоть, отрывая крупные куски. Что-то он жевал и проглатывал, но большая часть падала изо рта на землю. Вокруг него грязь растеклась кровавой лужей.</p><p>– Вэнь Чжулю умер, – Юнру впервые подала голос за долгое время молчания. Надрыв чувств и эмоций отпечатались в безжизненных интонациях.</p><p>– Вот и хорошо, – удовлетворённо кивнул Цзян Чэн. – Его смерть не была лёгкой. Он сполна заплатил за отнятые жизни.</p><p>Внезапно на ладони Вэй Усяня Золотое Ядро только что ушедшего человека обратилось лёгкой алой дымкой. Небольшой сгусток энергии судорожно трепетал в путах тёмной материи, но не сдавался и раз за разом бился в оковах, будто бы стремился вырваться на волю к тому, кто в этот самый момент поедал самого себя.</p><p>– Это что – морок? – подозрительно прищурившись, спросил Цзян Чэн.</p><p>Вэй Усянь кивнул, собираясь ответить, но его опередили.</p><p>– Да, – отозвался Лань Ванцзи. – Заветное желание и самое сильное стремление умершего способно обратиться в морок<a href="#_ftn3" id="_ftnref3" name="_ftnref3">[3]</a>…</p><p>– …который будет существовать, пока это желание не исполнится, – хмыкнул Вэй Усянь, с интересом разглядывая своё новое приобретение.</p><p>– Неужели он хочет выбраться из оков, чтобы помочь этому отбросу? – Цзян Чэн всё никак не мог понять, почему хоть кто-то служил такому бездарному и бесполезному недоразумению, как Вэнь Чао.</p><p>– Вэнь Чжулю был верен клятве защищать. С тех пор когда Вэнь Жохань спас жизни родных Вэнь Чжулю и его собственную, своей жизненной миссией Сжигающий Ядра стал почитать служение господину, – Юнру не знала всех деталей той давней трагедии в клане заклинателей Чжао, однако уже больше двух десятков лет Вэнь Чжулю, урождённый Чжао, был слепо предан Ордену Цишань Вэнь и лично его Главе.</p><p>– Ну и отлично! – довольно хмыкнул Вэй Усянь, запечатывая морок в тёмном сгустке. – Уверен, настолько чистая эссенция с ярким положительным стремлением ещё непременно пригодится! Ха-ха-ха!</p><p>Он звучно хлопнул в ладоши, и пленённый морок мгновенно испарился.</p><p>Теперь ничего не мешало ему вернуться к Вэнь Чао, обгладывающему голень собственной левой ноги. Однако Вэнь Чао выглядел столь жалко, что марать об него руки пропало всякое желание.</p><p>Вэй Усянь, точно как делала обычно сестра, склонил голову к плечу и спросил:</p><p>– Цзян Чэн, присоединиться хочешь?</p><p>Он кивком головы указал на свою жертву.</p><p>Тлеющие злобным огнём фиалковые глаза Цзян Чэна вспыхнули с новой силой и полыхнули не хуже, чем это делает Цзыдянь.</p><p>– Он всё ещё чувствует боль? – не то, чтобы ему непременно нужен был положительный ответ, всё же удовольствие от причинения смерти заклятому врагу в бессознательном или сознательном состоянии разнилось, словно небо и земля.</p><p>– Каждый спазм, – Вэй Усянь протянул гласные в этой фразе, заряжаясь кровожадностью брата.</p><p>– Прекрасно! – отозвался тот и активировал Цзыдянь.</p><p>Гладкая рукоять легла в ладонь, а плеть, послушная воле хозяина, одним хлёстким ударом опоясала сгорбленную изувеченную фигуру в несколько слоёв. Жесткий конец кнута звучно рассёк воздух и ударил Вэнь Чао по лицу, рассекая мягкие ткани щеки, бровь и путаясь в волосах на макушке.</p><p>Цзян Чэн внимательно вгляделся в полоумное выражение лица Вэнь Чао. Этот образ ему очень хотелось чётко запечатлеть, ведь его месть, наконец, свершилась.</p><p>Он мрачно усмехнулся в наполненные первозданным ужасом глаза Вэнь Чао и выпустил на свободу всю боль, смятение, отчаяние, злость, ярость, бешенство и неистовство, на которые только был способен.</p><p>Цзыдянь ослепительно ярко полыхнула. В белоснежное свечение гармонично влились пурпурные росчерки молний и лазоревые переливы.</p><p>– …а-а-а-а-а-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А!!!!!!!! – сперва беззвучно, а после с нарастающей громкостью прозвучал отчаянный вопль Вэнь Чао.</p><p>От удара Цзыдянь обруч тёмной энергии на его голове лопнул, высвобождая голос жертвы. Потоки духовных сил, пропущенные через зачарованное оружие, выжгли плоть на теле Вэнь Чао. Везде, где плеть касалась, кожа и ткани мучительно покраснели, словно их сварили в кипятке, вздулись крупными волдырями, а после лопнули, расплескав вокруг себя жидкости тела. Вместе с лопнувшим ожоговым волдырём с головы Вэнь Чао сошла большая часть волос, а череп оголился.</p><p>Истошный крик боли уже давно превратился в пронзительный вой, однако Цзян Чэну даже этого показалось недостаточно. Чем больше Вэнь Чао корчился в муках, тем ярче сияла ярость Цзыдяня. Он пропускал через кнут всё новые и новые потоки духовной энергии, пока на теле Вэнь Чао не осталось ни единого целого куска плоти. В самом конце, когда сил в изувеченном теле не осталось даже на слабый писк, Цзян Чэн, наконец, распустил плеть.</p><p>Вэнь Чао больше не пытался ни кричать, ни прятаться от своих мучителей, ни тем более угрожать. Единственным его желанием было умереть как можно быстрее. Но даже в этом ему было отказано. Вэй Усянь и Цзян Чэн держали в своих руках его смерть и наслаждались каждым мгновением его мучений.</p><p>– О, отключился, – заключил Вэй Усянь, увидев, как глаза Вэнь Чао закатились. – Видимо, это его предел. Он больше не очнётся. Ну что, отправим его Вэнь Жоханю или…?</p><p>Цзыдянь обратилась кольцом на пальце Цзян Чэна, когда тот брезгливо покосился на бездыханное тело:</p><p>– Даже касаться его не желаю. Пусть сгинет в небытии.</p><p>– Как скажешь, – удовлетворённо хмыкнул Вэй Усянь.</p><p>Он неопределённо взмахнул рукой, распуская облако тёмной энергии у своих ног, и на то, что когда-то было Вэнь Чао, накинулась дюжина лютых мертвецов, до сих пор стоявших без дела на страже их развлечения.</p><p>Вэй Усянь недолго наблюдал за вакханалией над трупом, а потом поднёс к губам флейту.</p><p>Резкая мелодия заполнила звучную тишину разорённой крепости Чунъян, ударила волной и прошлась дрожью по рядам его мёртвого войска. Он сыграл всего несколько тактов, а лютые мертвецы, словно бездушные куклы, попадали на землю ровно там, где стояли. На месте же, где когда-то лежало тело Вэнь Чао, осталась только кровавая лужа.</p><p>Как того и желал Цзян Чэн, небытие забрало его в свои объятья.</p><p>Соблазнительно покачивая стройными бёдрами с радостной улыбкой на губах, в тенях исчезла демоническая дева, а за ней, счастливо хохоча, умчался демонический младенец.</p><p>Когда мелодия флейты стихла, на неширокой площади перед разрушенной трапезной остались лишь четверо.</p><p>Никто не знал, как начать разговор.</p><p>Юнру облегчённо выдохнула, скидывая с себя напряжение, Цзян Чэн удовлетворённо хмыкнул, а Вэй Усянь, смахнув с корпуса Чэньцин несуществующую пылинку, убрал флейту за пояс.</p><p>– Вэй Ин, – Лань Ванцзи подал голос первым.</p><p>Непонятно каким образом, но он стоически вытерпел все выходки Вэй Усяня и Цзян Чэна, принял их месть такой, какую они сами пожелали, и даже (почти!) не вмешивался. Однако сейчас он никак не мог смолчать. То, что показалось ему странным, то, что не давало покоя всё это время, было вовсе не бесчисленное войско лютых мертвецов, поднятое командами Чэньцин, а нечто более серьёзное и совершенно не согласующееся с законами мира заклинателей, такими, какими их знал он сам.</p><p>Задать этот вопрос и получить на него чёткий ответ Лань Ванцзи был обязан – может, так он сумеет понять:</p><p>– Вэй Ин. Призванные тобой демоны, дева и младенец… Твой контроль над их волей слаб. Не стоит использовать…</p><p>– Они не призваны, – дослушивать вопрос Вэй Усянь не собирался. И без того было понятно, что Лань Ванцзи вознамерился вновь читать ему нотации об опасности следования Путями Тьмы. – Сюин и Бао служат мне по собственной воле.</p><p>– Как это? – озадаченно уставился на брата Цзян Чэн, требуя пояснений.</p><p>Однако у Вэй Усяня были другие планы. Вместо ответа он шагнул почти вплотную к Цзян Чэну, просверлил того внимательным взглядом и вдруг ударил изо всех сил кулаком в челюсть. Духовных сил в этом ударе не было, зато была настолько сильная ярость, что Цзян Чэн не сумел удержаться на ногах – повалился прямо в грязь мостовой.</p><p>– ТЫ ЧТО ТВОРИШЬ, МАТЬ ТВОЮ?! – взревел Цзян Чэн, готовясь ответить ударом на удар.</p><p>– ЭТО ТЫ ЧТО ТВОРИШЬ?! – ему ответили в тон. – КАК ТЫ МОГ ОБНАЖАТЬ ЦЗЫДЯНЬ, КОГДА А-АИ БЫЛА РЯДОМ!! КАК ТЫ МОГ ДОПУСТИТЬ, ЧТОБЫ ПЛЕТЬ КОСНУЛАСЬ ЕЁ КОЖИ!!!!! Я ПРИБЬЮ ТЕБЯ СОБСТВЕННЫМИ РУКАМИ, ЕСЛИ ТАКОЕ ПОВТОРИТСЯ!</p><p>Цзян Чэн и Вэй Усянь стояли друг напротив друга, готовые пустить в ход кулаки и оба тяжело дышали во власти эмоций.</p><p>– А-Ин! А-Чэн! – Юнру моментально оказалась между братьями.</p><p>Назревавшую потасовку надо было предотвратить. Но стоило девушке появиться, как весь накал страстей спал.</p><p>– Вэй Аи! – шепнул Цзян Чэн и выглядел при этом настолько потерянным, словно неподъёмная ноша вины за грехи этого мира легла на его плечи.</p><p>– Ты не имеешь права даже имя её произносить! – всё ещё запальчиво воскликнул Вэй Усянь, но тут же напоролся на неодобрительный взгляд сестры. – А-Аи, он сделал тебе больно… – отчего-то показалось, что стоит объясниться, оправдаться. – Если бы рана не была свежей, я бы ничего не сумел сделать. Даже Сюин не способна забрать застаревшие ранения…</p><p>Юнру обернулась к Цзян Чэну и устало выдохнула:</p><p>– Давайте обсудим всё это позднее. Сейчас важнее отыскать выживших и похоронить павших. Личные вопросы мы будем решать после всего. Хорошо?</p><p>Вэй Усянь и Цзян Чэн послушно кивнули, однако ни ярость первого, ни вина второго, судя по их лицам, нисколько не уменьшились. Юнру обернулась к Лань Ванцзи, ища поддержки, однако всё его внимание было приковано к порозовевшему и насупленному от праведного гнева лицу Вэй Усяня. Тот же, пронзая повинную голову Цзян Чэна сотнями яростных взглядов, ничего вокруг не замечал.</p><p>И тут в их маленький мирок ворвались радостные вопли:</p><p>– ШИЦЗЕ!!! ШИЦЗЕ ВЭЙ!!!! ВЫ ЖИВЫ! ШИЦЗЕ!!!</p><p>– ЧТО Б ТЕБЯ, МАЛЕЦ!!!! А, НУ, НЕ ТРЯСИ ТЕЛЕГУ!!! НЕ ВИДИШЬ ЧТО ЛИ, ЧТО РАНЫ ВНОВЬ ОТКРЫЛИСЬ!</p><p>– Да ладно тебе, Лао Чэнь, ничего с твоими ранами не случится от небольшой тряски! Смотри, это же Глава ордена!!! ГЛАВА ОРДЕНА!!! МЫ, НАКОНЕЦ, НАШЛИ ВАС!</p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> В главе использованы цитаты новеллы «Магистр дьявольского культа», автор Мосян Тунсю. Главы 62; из дунхуа – 15 серии; CD-драмы (14 серия 2 сезона). Перевод команды YouNet Translate.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2">[2]</a> <strong>Бао</strong> – значение имени «сокровище».</p><p><a href="#_ftnref3" id="_ftn3" name="_ftn3">[3]</a> <strong>Мо́роки</strong> — неупокоенные души людей, которых обратно в мир живых приводит заветное желание, сильное стремление, вина за совершенное при жизни преступление или иное же иное ужасное деяние. Эта ссылка у нас уже была раньше. Напоминаю.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Глава 39. Решительность. На пепелище хорошо растут цветы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– …в крепости уцелели только постройки жилого сектора на севере и частично хозяйственный блок, – непривычно угрюмый Шан Вей сидел напротив не менее мрачного Цзян Чэна за массивным дубовым столом в гостиной дома Чэнь Зихао.</p><p>Почти двое суток Шан Вей с Бен Йи, как заведённые, носились по крепости Чунъян, собирая сведения о потерях среди людей и имущества. И вот сейчас Старший адепт тренировочного, если его ещё можно так назвать, лагеря Ордена Юньмэн Цзян с трагичным выражением лица зачитывал общий отчёт.</p><p>Чуть раньше он доложился о потерях среди людей. Получалось, что в устроенной Вэнь Чао бойне выжили не более пяти сотен заклинателей. Из них большая часть – адепты Ордена Гусу Лань, у Ордена Юньмэн Цзян в строю остались не более двух сотен человек. Среди последних основу составляли адепты, получившие мантии ещё в Пристани Лотоса, новобранцев, сумевших сохранить свои жизни и вновь взять в руки оружие, при пересчёте оказалось не более шестидесяти человек.</p><p>Цзян Чэн тяжело вздохнул: потери были слишком велики. От его с таким трудом созданной армии Орден Цишань Вэнь вновь ничего не оставил.</p><p>Из дальнего угла комнаты послышалось раздражённое ворчание. Вэй Усянь застыл тёмным изваянием в тенях. Он всё время смотрел в окно и, казалось, даже не слушал Шан Вея, погружённый в собственные мысли.</p><p>Цзян Чэн всё никак не мог привыкнуть к нынешнему виду названого брата, излишне бледному, затянутому в мрачные одежды с головы до ног. Осенний воздух, конечно, не баловал их теплом, однако на улице не было слишком холодно, так что укутываться в многочисленные слои чёрной с алой отделкой ткани не было нужды. Цзян Чэн помнил брата весёлым и подвижным, ему вечно было жарко. Сейчас же перед ним стоял словно совершенно другой человек. В нём больше не было привычной игривости, а аура неземного спокойствия и какого-то мёртвого холода пропадала только рядом с Вэй Юнру.</p><p>«Что он там всё высматривает?» – любопытство Цзян Чэна разыгралось. Он кивнул Шан Вею, показывая, что внимательно слушает, и встал из-за стола.</p><p>Вэй Усянь наблюдал за тонкой фигурой Юнру, склонившейся над раненым адептом Ордена Гусу Лань. Раненых было слишком много, поэтому практически все сохранившиеся кровати и лежанки приволокли ближе к их нынешнему «штабу» и разместили в соседних домах, а те, что не поместились под крыши, стояли на улице. Здесь Юнру организовала перевязочный пункт, помогала всем, кому могла, однако заклинателей с лёгкими травмами было значительно меньше по сравнению с теми, кому требовались операции и серьёзные лекарства. Домик целителя сгорел дотла, поэтому даже с медицинскими принадлежностями и бинтами, не говоря уже об обезболивающих снадобьях, у них было туго.</p><p>– Ей надо отдохнуть, – пробормотал Цзян Чэн, собираясь выйти на улицу к девушке и отправить её, если понадобится, силком поспать хотя бы пару часов.</p><p>Юнру выглядела осунувшейся и бледностью не уступала брату, под её глазами лежали глубокие тени. Испорченную мантию ордена она скинула с себя ещё вчера и переоделась в простые тёмные одежды, позаимствованные из платяного шкафа одной из жительниц крепости, однако даже они сейчас были густо усеяны пятнами крови всех видов и цветов по степени высыхания.</p><p>– Пустое, – Вэй Усянь потёр точку между бровями, прогоняя усталость. – Вряд ли она тебя сейчас послушает. Пока к каждому не подойдёт и не поможет всем, чем сможет, ни за что не уйдёт...</p><p>Впрочем, пояснять это Цзян Чэну не было нужды: тот, как никто другой, знал упрямый и целеустремлённый характер Юнру.</p><p>Между тем Шан Вей заканчивал:</p><p>– Склад провизии возле трапезной и фруктовый сад полностью сгорели, однако ферма и запасы, заготовленные на зимний период в дальнем хранилище, уцелели. Всё же сейчас только осень, поэтому…</p><p>– … еды у нас, даже при разумной экономии, в лучшем случае на месяц, – закончил фразу Цзян Чэн. Черты его лица заострились, как было всегда, стоило ему столкнуться с непростой задачей, которую необходимо было в срочном порядке решать.</p><p>– Да, – понурил говору Шан Вей, однако уже через мгновение вскинулся и расправил плечи. – Всё же, Глава ордена, это лучше, чем ничего! Крепость, считай, полностью разрушена, тем не менее у нас есть припасы на первое время. Позвольте посоветовать?</p><p>Цзян Чэн отошёл от окна и кивнул.</p><p>– Полагаю, можно было бы обратиться к союзникам за помощью. Орден Ланьлин Цзинь пострадал меньше всего, их запасы должны быть в порядке, думаю…</p><p>– … Цзинь Гуаншань слишком занят проигрыванием одного боя за другим псам из клана Вэнь и даже внимания не обратит на письмо или даже посланника с просьбой о помощи, – усмехнувшись, вновь закончил за старшего товарища Цзян Чэн. – Нет, в Ордене Цзинь сейчас своих проблем хватает. Да и не станем мы просить помощи у них.</p><p>– А что по поводу Орденов Цинхэ Не и Гусу Лань? – не унимался Шан Вей.</p><p>– Не Минцзюэ собрал существенные запасы в Хэцзян, однако всякую повозку оттуда немедленно отслеживают шпионы Ордена Вэнь и уничтожают. Ему просто не удастся отправить нам сколько-нибудь существенную помощь, – покачал головой Цзян Чэн.</p><p>– … ну а Орден Гусу Лань и без того совсем недавно переправлял нам провизию и материалы, – теперь настала очередь Шан Вея тяжело вздыхать.</p><p>Ситуация, прямо сказать, складывалась непросто. Они остались одни, и в этом не было ничего удивительного – война всегда отличалась жестокостью, а война в мире заклинателей кроме прочего иссушала и разрушала всё на своём пути. И если войска сопротивления ещё хоть как-то заботились о простых людях, неудачно попавших под огонь заклинаний, Орден Цишань Вэнь нисколько не беспокоился подобными мелочами.</p><p>– Ладно, мы справимся, – встряхнулся Цзян Чэн. Как бы то ни было, они обязаны выжить и ответить Вэнь Жоханю не менее весомым ударом! – Сейчас самое начало осени. Урожай поспел, а казна ордена, хоть и не вся, но цела. Кое-что мы можем себе позволить закупить. До холодов надо отстроить жилые постройки и привести в порядок арсенал.</p><p>– Слушаюсь, Глава ордена, – Шан Вей блёкло улыбнулся. Этим Цзян Чэн ему и нравился: он горел решимостью вернуть неоплаченный долг Безночному городу, а значит, ни за что не опустит руки, пока жив.</p><p>– И ещё надо найти женщин и детей, проследить, чтобы они добрались в безопасное место или вернулись сюда.</p><p>– Понял, – вновь отозвался Старший адепт, – Второй молодой господин Лань говорил, что помог им покинуть горный массив перед самой битвой, значит, они ушли недалеко. Я соберу людей, мы отправимся с первыми звёздами.</p><p>– Да, спасибо за работу. Возьми с собой Бен Йи. Если придётся разделиться, парень не подведёт, – Цзян Чэн позволил себе довольную усмешку.</p><p>С момента воссоединения Бен Йи буквально приклеился к Юнру, отходил от неё только по прямым поручениям Главы ордена и Старшего адепта и во всём помогал девушке. Та не жаловалась: лишние руки ей были нужны. Однако энергии в Бен Йи было чересчур много, постепенно даже ему, Цзян Чэну, мельтешение парня вокруг Юнру начало надоедать.</p><p>– Как обстоят дела с охранным барьером? – внезапно задал вопрос Вэй Усянь.</p><p>Всё это время он молчал, потому прозвучавший отстранённый голос прошёлся лёгким ознобом вдоль позвоночников Цзян Чэна и Шан Вея. Две пары настороженных глаз устремились в тёмный угол у окна.</p><p>У них до сих пор не нашлось времени поговорить о том, что случилось с Вэй Усянем за прошедшие месяцы. «И вряд ли найдётся в ближайшие дни, – невеселая мысль сложилась складкой между бровями Цзян Чэна, – но, может, оно и к лучшему». Задавать сейчас вопросы, на которые можешь получить ответ, бередящий ещё не зажившие раны на сердце, вовсе не хотелось. Несмотря ни на что Цзян Чэн был очень рад видеть названого брата живым:</p><p>– Адепты Облачных Глубин вместе с Ханьгуан Цзюнем занимаются его восстановлением уже несколько стражей кряду.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи покинул их в полдень, предварительно поссорившись с Вэй Усянем по поводу погребения павших заклинателей Ордена Цишань Вэнь. Эта безобразная сцена надолго запечатлелась в памяти всех присутствующих, потому как накал страстей грозил спалить до основания то, что ещё осталось от многострадальной крепости Чунъян. Казалось, ещё немного, и спорщики выхватят свои мечи и сойдутся в смертельном поединке. Вэй Усянь требовал, чтобы тела псов из клана Вэнь раскидали по плато перед стенами крепости и горным тропам, чтобы их при первой же опасности можно было поднять для защиты выживших. Лань Ванцзи же этому противился изо всех сил: «Смерть должна нести очищение! Подчиняясь тёмной энергии, души умерших не смогут отправиться в новое перерождение и искупить свои грехи!» Цзян Чэн был, в общем-то, согласен с названым братом. Пусть лучше шакалы Вэнь убивают друг друга, чем гибнут его люди. Однако он даже слова вставить не мог, насколько громко и яростно спорили Вэй Усянь и Лань Ванцзи. Точнее, громким и яростным был Вэй Усянь, а вот воздух вокруг Лань Ванцзи искрился морозом. Даже Юнру в этот раз, что странно, не сумела остановить назревающий конфликт: её слушать не стали.</p><p>Все остальные предпочли отойти в сторону, чтобы не попасть под горячую руку. Многие понимали правоту Вэй Усяня, но при этом не могли переступить через собственные убеждения в следовании правильному Пути. Получалось, что даже сформированного мнения, чтобы его высказать, у них не находилось. Между тем перспектива вновь видеть кровавую баню с участием лютых мертвецов мало кого радовала.</p><p>И только Мастер Чэнь, до последнего молча наблюдавший за спором, единственным яростным рыком прекратил все препирательства. Он цветисто выругался, не постеснявшись упомянуть матерей всех благородных животных и нравы бессмертного мира заклинателей последними словами так, что даже уши Цзян Чэна, привыкшего слышать в Юньмэне всякое, запылали огнём. В тот момент Лань Ванцзи едва в обморок не грохнулся от переизбытка праведного гнева. Его и без того бледное лицо утратило всякую связь с реальностью. Вэй Усянь на несколько мгновений окаменел от шока, а после взорвался диким приступом хохота. Юнру же, удерживающая руки брата подальше от Чэньцин, очень мило залилась краской стыда и последовала примеру брата.</p><p>В общем, закончив костерить их всех вместе взятых и каждого по отдельности, Чэнь Зихао в ультимативном порядке велел вырыть за стенами крепости, на противоположном конце плато, большую яму и сбросить туда все трупы адептов Ордена Цишань Вэнь. В новой атаке, он был уверен, Вэй Усянь при надобности успеет поднять «своих мертвецов». В остальное же время никто не будет о них беспокоиться. В то же время общая могила в любом случае лучше, чем брошенные на солнце трупы, которые уже начинали невыносимо смердеть. Сам же Чэнь Зихао в самое ближайшее время обещал восстановить внешние защитные механизмы крепости и повсюду расставить ловушки. Это решение с горем пополам удовлетворило всех.</p><p>Вэй Усянь же и Лань Ванцзи разошлись в разные стороны и с тех пор больше не разговаривали друг с другом.</p><p>«Лань Ванцзи привёз из Гусу старинные письмена для усиления существующих заклинаний на стенах крепости. Интересно, долго ли они ещё будут восстанавливать барьер и удастся ли им вовсе это сделать?» – размышлял Цзян Чэн, разглядывая словно бы неживую фигуру в чёрных одеяниях. Вэй Усянь почти не шевелился уже больше половины стражи, хотя и не пребывал в медитативном оцепенении.</p><p>«Он вообще дышит?» – Цзян Чэн подозрительно прищурился на названого брата. Тот же внезапно чуть повёл плечами и неуловимым движением шагнул глубже в тень, так, что из угла смутно белело только его лицо. В этот момент в дом мастера Чэня вошел Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– Вы закончили с барьером? – поинтересовался Цзян Чэн, решив поразмыслить над странным поведением брата позднее.</p><p>– Мгм, – отозвался Лань Ванцзи. В полумраке небольшой комнаты, освещённой лишь тусклой лампой, белые одеяния Ордена Гусу Лань, даже перепачканные кровью, резали глаза. – Мы восстановили письмена и написали поверх новые. Это укрепит барьер.</p><p>– Замечательно, – кивнул Цзян Чэн, радуясь тому немногому, что сложившаяся ситуация им давала.</p><p>Теперь обитатели крепости могли вздохнуть чуть свободнее. Сомневаться в словах адептов Облачных Глубин не приходилось. Однако Лань Ванцзи, по всей видимости, не разделял его оптимистичный настрой:</p><p>– Стена и крепость сильно повреждены. Долго оставаться на месте не стоит. Нам надо покинуть Чунъян как можно скорее.</p><p>– Как это покинуть? – прошипел из своего угла Вэй Усянь и шагнул ближе к свету лампы. Он просверлил Лань Ванцзи взглядом и уверенно отчеканил. – Крепость Чунъян стоит уже больше двух сотен лет. Даже если сейчас база сильно пострадала, мы всегда можем отстроить её вновь! Уверен, ваши охранные знаки на стенах создадут достаточно сильный барьер, чтобы сдержать натиск врага. Ну а внешней защитой я займусь лично!</p><p>Лань Ванцзи устремил долгий взгляд на Вэй Усяня. Упрек в том, что тот вновь собрался беспокоить усопших, ясно читался в янтарных глазах.</p><p>Цзян Чэн недолго наблюдал за этой дуэлью жгучих взглядов. «Боги, только не снова!» – мысленно взмолился он и поспешил вмешаться – становиться свидетелем очередного словесного поединка не было никакого желания.</p><p>– Вэй Ин прав, Лань Ванцзи. Крепость Чунъян много поколений является тренировочной и опорной базой Ордена Юньмэн Цзян. Мы не можем её покинуть.</p><p> «К тому же, – про себя добавил Цзян Чэн, – нам, по факту, больше идти некуда. Неизвестно, целы ли до сих пор остальные владения ордена. Да и это самая большая площадка».</p><p>– Чунъян больше не скрывают облака, – напомнил Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>Теперь, когда Вэнь Чао нашёл дорогу сюда сквозь горы, долго ожидать следующих гостей не придётся. Если Орден Юньмэн Цзян не сделает первый ход, на них обрушится возмездие Вэнь Жоханя за смерть сына.</p><p>– И всё же, Лань Ванцзи, мы не оставим ни клочка земли, принадлежащей ордену, псам из клана Вэнь, – Цзян Чэн не сомневался. В широком развороте плеч и гордой осанке ясно читалась решимость молодого Главы ордена защищать подконтрольные территории до последнего вздоха.</p><p>Видя своего лидера таким, Шан Вей облегчённо выдохнул и заулыбался.</p><p>– Лань Чжань, – хмыкнул Вэй Усянь, – мы не уйдём отсюда. Ты же можешь возвращаться обратно в Гусу.</p><p>В этот момент Лань Ванцзи едва слышно вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, однако с места не сдвинулся.</p><p>«Я не уйду», да?» – саркастическая улыбка растеклась по лицу Вэй Усяня, но сердце в его груди на мгновение сладко сжалось, будто на него уронили каплю тёплого мёда. </p><p>Внезапно за окнами послышались радостные крики, гиканья и громогласный рык Чэнь Зихао:</p><p>– Где Глава ордена?! Немедленно найдите его!</p><p>– Что там стряслось? – обозначил вопрос Цзян Чэн, прислушиваясь к торопливым лёгким шагам за дверью.</p><p>Через мгновение на пороге дома возникла радостная Юнру:</p><p>– А-Ин, Цзян Чэн, в воротах стоят две дюжины повозок из Банлианг! Их сопровождают несколько десятков человек и староста деревни!</p><p>– Из деревни?! – встрепенулся Цзян Чэн. Верить удаче он не решался.</p><p>Шан Вей поднялся из-за стола, движения его были скованными, рана на боку оказалась крайне болезненной. Однако болеть им было некогда – на счету каждый человек.</p><p>– Старик Синь пришёл лично? – он расплылся в улыбке. – Глава ордена, они не могли не слышать битву той ночью. Шум стоял ужасный, так что у подножия все должны были знать о случившемся. Да и обоз с провизией на этой неделе не приходил в Чунъян!</p><p>Решение их проблемы с едой пришло к ним само!</p><p>Шан Вей не ошибся. Верная давнему договору с Орденом Юньмэн Цзян деревня Банлианг регулярно поставляла провизию и товары первой необходимости в горный тренировочный лагерь. Только вот с началом войны и появлением в округе адептов Ордена Цишань Вэнь староста деревни никак не решался отправить повозки в горы, ведь это означало показать прямую дорогу сквозь туманы. Потому обоз из четырёх повозок провианта без дела стоял в ангаре подальше от любопытных глаз поисковых отрядов и разведчиков Вэнь Чао.</p><p>И вот по команде войско заклинателей в мантиях, опалённых солнцем, встало на зачарованные мечи и воспарило ввысь, словно огромная стая птиц. Однако жители деревни облегчённо вздыхали недолго. Почти сразу небо над их головами ярко полыхнуло огненным заревом, а воздух наполнился серым пеплом.</p><p>В ночь сражения в Банлианг никто не спал. Староста вместе с большей частью жителей деревни провели это время у алтаря богини милосердия, прося снисхождения и заступничества для обитателей крепости.</p><p>На рассвете в деревню возвратились местные охотники. Они рассказали, что в горной базе ордена заклинателей случилась беда и что, вероятнее всего, Главе Ордена и Старшему адепту потребуется их помощь.</p><p>Верные своему долгу и дружеским отношениям с «бессмертными заклинателями из Ордена Юньмэн Цзян» жители деревни откликнулись моментально. Меньше чем за четыре стражи было собрано всё, что может пригодиться в разорённой пожаром и войной обители заклинателей: провиант, простейшие лекарства, инструменты, домашняя утварь, даже тёплая одежда на случай резкой перемены погоды. Кроме того, каждый второй ремесленник деревни вызвался сопровождать обоз и оказать посильную помощь в восстановлении крепости. Долгие десятилетия тесного сотрудничества простых людей Банлианга и рачительных хозяев Чунъяна с одобрения Пристани Лотоса сегодня выразились в чистосердечном желании поддержать заклинателей.</p><p>Слушая рассказ старосты и наблюдая, как деловито идёт разгрузка обоза, Цзян Чэн почувствовал в душе укол совести, ведь он в какой-то момент усомнился в их верности.</p><p>– Спасибо, что прибыли так скоро, – Цзян Чэн нисколько не кривил душой.</p><p>– Староста Синь, мы в долгу перед вами, – искренняя улыбка разогнала усталые тени на лице Юнру.</p><p>– Что вы, – замахал на них руками щуплый старик с высушенным временем умным лицом, – каждый житель нашей деревни благодарен Пристани Лотоса за заступничество. Мы, – он сделал широкий жест в направлении предприимчивых ремесленников, перетаскивающих материалы и инструменты для ремонта под навес полуразвалившейся конюшни, – многие годы пользовались добротой бессмертных заклинателей. Благодаря вашему ордену не один десяток поколений жителей деревни не знал бедности или опасностей диких земель. Так что это самое малое, что мы могли для вас сделать.</p><p>– Всё же мы искренне благодарны за отзывчивость. Вы совершили очень смелый поступок, поднявшись к нам в горы, – Цзян Чэн позволил себе покровительственную улыбку, но поклонился пожилому мужчине со всем уважением.</p><p>В Пристани Лотоса, в отличие от того же Ордена Ланьлин Цзинь, к просьбам простого люда относились внимательно и, если в том была нужда, всегда оказывали помощь. Другое дело, что к заклинателям в пурпурных мантиях Ордена Юньмэн Цзян на поклон решались прийти немногие, ведь строгость и высокие критерии отбора распространялись не только на требование следовать политике клана Цзян. Ну а крутой нрав хозяйки Пристани Лотоса вовсе приобрёл нарицательное значение даже среди обычных людей.</p><p>– Мелочи, мелочи, – вновь отмахнулся от похвалы староста и достал из-за отворота ханьфу несколько чистых листов бумаги. – Вот, напишите здесь всё, что может понадобиться в ближайшее время. Полагаю, к будущей неделе мы сумеем всё подготовить.</p><p>– Спасибо тебе, старина Синь! – по всей видимости, Шан Вей был неплохо знаком со старостой деревни, так как общались они, словно давние знакомые.</p><p>Теперь будущее обитателей крепости не выглядело столь мрачным.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>К вечеру следующего дня в Чунъян вернулись женщины и младшие ученики.</p><p>Пейзажи с обугленными остовами домов не вселяли оптимизма, скорее вгоняли в тоску. Тут-то и обнаружились стойкость и решительность коренных обитателей тренировочной базы Ордена Юньмэн Цзян.</p><p>Женщины не стали долго сокрушаться по утерянному хозяйству, а принялись наводить порядок в уцелевших помещениях. Они развернули столь бурную деятельность, что к исходу вторых суток совершенно измученные заклинатели смогли насладиться вкусным ужином и тёплой водой в очищенном от копоти горячем источнике.</p><p>Заклинатели с радостными криками ринулись купаться, чуть ли не на бегу скидывая с себя пропитанные потом и кровью мантии. Первыми к воде устремились адепты Ордена Юньмэн Цзян, следом за ними, из последних сил сохраняя полагающиеся правилами своего ордена достоинство и спокойствие, прошествовали заклинатели Облачных Глубин. Однако двигались они значительно быстрее разрешённого темпа. Такая спешка и общее нетерпение адептов не укрылись от внимания Лань Ванцзи, но, вместо того, чтобы отчитать или даже подвергнуть наказанию, тот лишь отвернулся в другую сторону.</p><p>– Второй молодой господин Лань, а вы не настолько суровы, как кажется на первый взгляд, – хохотнул Шан Вей, наблюдая за развернувшейся перед ним пантомимой.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи, конечно же, ничего не ответил, только кивнул Старшему адепту и отправился по своим делам.</p><p>Сытые, чистые и довольные адепты двух орденов смотрели на мир уже веселее.</p><p>Вскоре их всех вновь ждали хорошие новости.</p><p>На рассвете следующего дня на плато перед крепостью Чунъян появились четыре десятка доверху гружёных повозок. Рядом с послушными лошадьми шагали подобные небожителям адепты в белоснежных мантиях Облачных Глубин, а сами повозки перекрывали флаги Орденов Цинхэ Не, Ланьлин Цзинь и Гусу Лань. Весть о том, что опорная база Ордена Юньмэн Цзян выстояла против внезапного натиска армии Ордена Цишань Вэнь, в один миг разнеслась по миру заклинателей. Главы союзных войск незамедлительно отправили помощь в Чунъян.</p><p>Не Минцзюэ, ожидаемо, прислал оружие и рекомендации по тренировкам новобранцев, а также известие о том, что молодому Главе Ордена Цзян не стоит расслабляться, так как вскоре к ним явятся новые рекруты.</p><p>Цзинь Цзысюань, исполняющий обязанности Главы Ордена Ланьлин Цзинь, пока его отец занят ратными делами, заполнил свои повозки провизией и всевозможной домашней утварью. В ряду последних значительную часть составляли посуда и предметы личной гигиены заклинателей.</p><p>Обоз из Облачных Глубин оказался самым внушительным. Среди повозок, доверху набитых предметами первой необходимости, выделялась одна. Лань Сичэнь, по всей видимости, практически полностью опустошил запасы собственных целителей, так как лекарственных трав и снадобий, всевозможных инструментов и иных мелочей, необходимых лекарю, набралось на целую телегу. Юнру с сияющими глазами немедленно забралась внутрь и, поминутно охая и счастливо смеясь, принялась лично разбирать посылку, словно ей не материалы для работы прислали, а подарили дорогие шелка и украшения.</p><p>В общем, никто не остался в стороне, работа кипела. О том, чтобы оставить разорённую крепость, уже не было и речи.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Шицзе, позвольте мне самому накрыть на стол, – Бен Йи быстрее стрелы своего лука метался по комнате. Он предугадывал каждое движение Юнру и разве что не выхватывал из её рук миски с кушаньями.</p><p>– Спасибо за помощь, Бен Йи, всё же я помогу. Так будет быстрее, – девушка, хотя была совершенно измотана, не могла допустить, чтобы парень загонял себя, ведь Бен Йи, при всей его энергичности, выглядел не лучше неё самой.</p><p>– …получается, около трёх десятков жилых домов в западном секторе уже можно использовать для размещения людей, так? – Цзян Чэн сидел во главе широкого стола, изредка поглядывая на суету у очага.</p><p>– К вечеру завтрашнего дня, думаю, сможем. Ребята работают споро: успеют привести в порядок, – уверенность в голосе Шан Вея могла соперничать с его голодом. Он плотоядно разглядывал миску с рисом перед собой, однако, пока перед Главой ордена не поставят все блюда, трапезу начинать было нельзя.</p><p>– Шицзе, шицзе, дайте это мне, я отнесу, – Бен Йи вполголоса уговаривал Юнру отдать ему тяжелый поднос. – Ведь всё уже готово, так? Ступайте к остальным, я подам на стол...</p><p>– Бен Йи, дай мне хоть чай заварить…</p><p>– Я сделаю, сделаю! Сам сделаю! Присаживайтесь, шицзе, – тихонько воскликнул парень, метнувшись к столу.</p><p>«Ничего же не случится, если я немного побездельничаю?» – подумала Юнру, с благодарностью принимая заботу парня.</p><p>– Хорошо. Тогда оставляю это на тебя, Бен Йи.</p><p>– Конечно, – просиял юноша, – положитесь на меня!</p><p>Юнру подошла к столу. Вэй Усянь сейчас же обернулся и подал ей руку, помогая устроиться на соседнем стуле.</p><p>– Простите за скудный ужин, – Юнру почувствовала, как краска стыда заливает её щёки, когда заметила, что трапеза из четырёх блюд, приготовленная на скорую руку, совершенно потерялась на огромной дубовой столешнице.</p><p>– А-Аи, что ты такое говоришь? Ты прекрасно готовишь, так что тебе не о чём переживать! – возмутился Вэй Усянь.</p><p>– Точно! – ухмыльнулся поверх миски с супом Цзян Чэн.</p><p>– Спасибо за еду, – церемонно поклонился Лань Ванцзи, присоединяясь к остальным.</p><p>Бен Йи в очередной раз подлетел к столу, поставил в центр блюдо со свежими лепёшками и замер, критически осматривая работу.</p><p>– Парень, садись уже за стол! Всего хватает, – хмыкнул Шан Вей.</p><p>Но юноша уже вновь умчался, чтобы через мгновение вернуться с парными цзунцы<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a>.</p><p>– Вот, теперь точно всё, – удовлетворённо выдохнул он.</p><p>– Угомонись. Сядь и ешь спокойно, – глянул на него Цзян Чэн и неопределённо махнул рукой в сторону соседнего с Шан Веем стула.</p><p>Бен Йи же, словно не заметив этого, уселся на пустующее место рядом с Юнру, как раз между ней и Цзян Чэном:</p><p>– Шицзе, давайте я вновь наполню вашу чашу чаем.</p><p>– Смотрю, у тебя энергии хоть отбавляй, – чуть нахмурился Цзян Чэн, намекая на резвость парня: тот сел чересчур близко к Юнру.</p><p>– Спасибо, – девушка улыбнулась вмиг заалевшему Бен Йи.</p><p>– Он ещё молод, пусть бегает, – довольный воспитанником, кивнул Шан Вей и подвинул свою чашу ближе. – И мне ещё плесни.</p><p>Какое-то время был слышен только стук палочек о миски да звяканье стаканов.</p><p>– Шицзе, приготовленная вами лапша с говядиной просто объедение! Ничего вкуснее в жизни не ел, – изрёк Бен Йи, поставив на стол дочиста вылизанную миску.</p><p>– Ага, лучше сестрёнки её никто не готовит! – поддакнул Вэй Усянь, приканчивая свою порцию.</p><p>– Конечно, всё вкусно! Мы же нормально не ели уже несколько дней! – настроение Цзян Чэна стремительно портилось от созерцания подобной идиллии.</p><p>Напротив Вэй Усяня и Юнру с прямой, как струна, спиной устроился Лань Ванцзи. Его облик поражал совершенством и грацией. Даже палочки для еды в его руках, размеренно и аккуратно прикасаясь к блюдам, выглядели скорее музыкальным инструментом, нежели столовым прибором. В тусклом свете ламп и интерьере несколько захламлённой комнаты белоснежные одежды Облачных Глубин и тонкая полоска ткани на лбу Лань Ванцзи выглядели бы нелепо, если бы не исполненное достоинства поведение заклинателя.</p><p>«А ведь и правда само совершенство», – хмыкнула Юнру, разглядывая Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>Тот выглядел несколько отстранённым или полностью сосредоточенным на ужине, чего нельзя было сказать о Вэй Усяне. Этот второй явно нервничал и сидел, словно на иголках. Он старательно отводил взгляд в сторону и смотрел куда угодно, только не на заклинателя напротив.</p><p>– Как там дети устроились? – спросила Юнру. Она не видела младших воспитанников ордена с момента их возвращения в крепость.</p><p>– Носятся по выгоревшему плодовому саду! – хохотнул Шан Вей. – Для них это всё приключение. Матушка Ван озадачила их поисками выживших деревьев и сбором фруктовой падалицы – хочет набрать сырьё для вина.</p><p>– Рад, что хоть кто-то радуется, – хмыкнул Цзян Чэн. Дети по счастливой случайности избежали опасности и, даже если осознавали, насколько жестоким было сражение в крепости, старательно обходили эту тему стороной и не мешались под ногами у взрослых.</p><p>– Младших учеников следует укрыть в Облачных Глубинах, – Лань Ванцзи, до этого момента хранивший молчание, отложил палочки в сторону.</p><p>Юнру почувствовала, как от звучания этого глубокого голоса с бархатными нотами, но совершенно лишённого эмоций, по телу Вэй Усяня прошлась волна мелкой дрожи.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи был прав – детям в обители Ордена Гусу Лань будет безопаснее. Увести их из разорённого военного лагеря было правильным решением.</p><p>– Ты, я смотрю, всех там запереть пытаешься? – сарказм сочился из каждого произнесённого Вэй Усянем слова. – О, я понял! Ты не оградить деток от опасности хочешь, а пополнить ряды собственных учеников! Вы же адептам мозги промываете своими тремя тысячами правил! Когда война закончится, никто из них не вернётся в Орден Цзян! Не выйдет, Лань Чжань!</p><p>Янтарные глаза Лань Ванцзи стремительно стекленели от жестокости произнесённых слов. Потому Юнру поспешила успокоить кипящего гневом брата. Маленькая ладошка накрыла кулак, заставляя расслабиться, скользнула внутрь, переплела пальцы:</p><p>– А-Ин, нет нужды реагировать так резко. Уверена, Лань Ванцзи предложил помощь от чистого сердца.</p><p>– Но, сестрёнка, он…</p><p>– А-Ин… – Юнру ласково отвела от лица брата непокорный тёмный локон.</p><p>Этого хватило.</p><p>С Вэй Усяня тёмным пеплом обсыпалось недавнее раздражение. Черты лица разгладились, а веки прикрыли острый и требовательный взгляд.</p><p>– Прости… – едва слышно шепнул Вэй Усянь, прижавшись плечом к сестре.</p><p>Между тем Цзян Чэн и Шан Вей, казалось, пропустили мимо ушей всплеск эмоций со стороны Вэй Усяня и всерьёз задумались над предложением адепта Облачных Глубин.</p><p>– Хорошая идея, – уверенно кивнул Цзян Чэн.</p><p>– Точно, – согласился Шан Вей. – Детям там будет спокойнее, да и у нас хлопот меньше будет в случае новой атаки.</p><p>«Ну, вот и решили, – выдохнула Юнру. Ей тоже нравилась идея отправить детей в Гусу. – Уверена, братик тоже считает предложение Лань Ванцзи хорошим, только отчего-то не может справиться с собственной обидой». Вэй Усянь всегда был эмоциональным. Однако обычно его эмоциональность проявлялась с положительным окрасом, сейчас же на любое слово, действие или даже взгляд Лань Ванцзи тот выпускал колючки.</p><p>Решив позднее непременно разобраться со столь яркой реакцией Вэй Усяня на заклинателя Облачных Глубин, Юнру предложила:</p><p>– Бен Йи, поезжай с детьми. Сопровождай их и останься в Ордене Гусу Лань. Учитель Лань Цижэнь – выдающийся наставник, да и сами Облачные Глубины – это кладезь знаний.</p><p>– Нет, шицзе! – яростно замотал головой Бен Йи и подался ближе к девушке, судорожно вцепившись в столешницу. – Я останусь с Главой ордена и шицзе!! Моё место здесь! Я буду полезен!</p><p>– Да сколько ж можно! – наконец не выдержал Цзян Чэн. Он с силой опустил кулак на общий стол так, что жалобно звякнули, ударившись друг о друга, миски с едой. – Как ты смеешь не слушаться свою шицзе?! Где только смелости набрался…</p><p>Бен Йи сжался под яростным взглядом Главы ордена и, кажется, только сейчас осознал, что позволил себе лишнее. Его виноватое юношеское лицо, ещё сохранившее некоторую детскую пухлость, выглядело удивительно мило.</p><p>– Цзян Чэн, погоди, не кипятись, – вроде бы Юнру не перебивала Главу ордена, но тот, услышав мягкий голос, не смог продолжить свою тираду. – Бен Йи – верный и честный мальчик. В будущем он станет тебе надёжной опорой. Поэтому цени его преданность уже сейчас.</p><p>Цзян Чэн просверлил взглядом тёмную макушку понуренной головы юноши, но всё же смягчился:</p><p>– Посмотрим.</p><p>– Глава ордена, я провожу младших учеников в Орден Гусу Лань, но… – Бен Йи на мгновение осёкся, с опаской глянул на Цзян Чэна, но упрямо сжал кулаки, – но позвольте мне сразу, как они устроятся на новом месте, вернуться в Чунъян? Прошу.</p><p>Юноша склонился над столом так резко и поклонился столь низко, что едва не стукнулся головой.</p><p>– Бен Йи, осторожно! – увидев это, Юнру встрепенулась.</p><p>Всё обошлось.</p><p>Шан Вей откровенно забавлялся, наблюдая за упёртым юношей: «Далеко пойдёт парень».</p><p>Вэй Усянь же не удержался, прыснул со смеху:</p><p>– А-ха-ха-ха-ха! А парень-то решительный, а-ха-ха-ха. Цзян Чэн, тебе однозначно стоит иметь этого парня при себе! Ха-ха-ха.</p><p>– Без тебя разберусь! – насупился Цзян Чэн и осторожно глянул на Юнру.</p><p>Та счастливо улыбалась, наслаждаясь лёгкой атмосферой за столом.</p><p>– Ладно уж, – смирился Цзян Чэн, – возвращайся, когда проследишь за детьми. По возвращении доложишься.</p><p>– Слушаюсь, Глава ордена! – засиял Бен Йи.</p><p>Теперь от смеха не удержался уже Шан Вей, настолько парень сейчас был похож на преданного щенка:</p><p>– А-ха-ха-ха-ха-ха-ха! Молодец, парень! Ха-ха-ха! Глава ордена, теперь вы от него не отвяжитесь! Ха-ха-ха!</p><p>С трудом отсмеявшись, утирая выступившие на глазах слёзы, Шан Вей попытался вернуться к серьёзной теме:</p><p>– Надо будет снарядить отряд для охраны повозок. В общей сложности у нас больше полутора сотен детей в крепости.</p><p>Бен Йи тут же согласно кивнул и устремил полный надежды взгляд на Юнру, словно умолял её отправиться вместе с ним. Однако в этот раз свою просьбу озвучить вслух не решился.</p><p>Юнру действительно беспокоилась за детей. Тем более обстановка на дорогах сейчас была крайне напряжённой, так что её меч лишним не будет. Но прежде чем она решилась отправиться в Гусу, почувствовала, как Вэй Усянь крепко стиснул её ладонь в своей. «Не хочу расставаться с А-Ином, – поняла Юнру и ласково улыбнулась беспокойным огонькам в стальных глазах. – Останусь с ним. Больше нас ничто не разлучит».</p><p>– Да, надо будет отрядить людей для сопровождения, – кивнул Цзян Чэн. – Лань Ванцзи, думаю, можно было бы с повозками отправить особенно сильно пострадавших адептов Ордена Гусу Лань домой. Здесь мы не сможем создать комфортные условия для их реабилитации, несмотря на таланты Вэй Аи.</p><p>– Согласен, – ровно отозвался Лань Ванцзи. – Я тоже отправлюсь в Гусу вместе с повозками, а после вернусь.</p><p>Вэй Усянь рядом с Юнру чуть вздрогнул, а после замер, словно пойманный в сети зверёк.</p><p>«Да что с ним такое творится?» – обеспокоенно обернулась девушка. Однако Вэй Усянь старательно прятал от неё взгляд.</p><p>– Я выставлю караульных по дороге, – отозвался он и немедленно вскочил на ноги, словно бы собрался заниматься этим прямо сейчас, в наступающих сумерках.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– А-Ин, зачем ты гонишь Лань Ванцзи, если не хочешь, чтобы он уходил? – Юнру счастливо вздохнула и прижалась щекой к ладони брата.</p><p>Тусклый свет луны и звёзд наполнял комнату близнецов причудливыми тенями.</p><p>С момента воссоединения они старались быть как можно ближе, а если случалось разлучиться, то стремились держать друг друга в поле зрения. Даже ночью Вэй Усянь и Юнру не желали прощаться. Расставание воспринималось ими слишком остро, потому Вэй Усянь в первую же ночь сбежал из их общей комнаты с Цзян Чэном и примчался к Юнру. Он готов был спать на голом полу, лишь бы быть рядом с сестрой. Конечно же, выбор места для сна девушка не одобрила. Так и получилось, что вот уже несколько ночей кряду близнецы делили одну лежанку на двоих.</p><p>– Не хочу, чтобы он видел меня таким, сестрёнка, – Вэй Усянь ласково улыбался девушке, хотя в глубине его глаз плескался глубокий омут затаённой боли.</p><p>– Каким? – решила уточнить Юнру, хотя этого можно было и не делать – ответ очевиден.</p><p>Вэй Усянь отозвался после небольшой паузы:  </p><p>– …тёмным…</p><p>– Надо отдохнуть. Я заварю успокаивающий чай, – Юнру прикрыла глаза, легко коснулась руки брата губами и поднялась с кровати. – В каждом из нас, братик, достаточно тьмы. Никто не идеален.</p><p>– Он идеален, – Вэй Усянь ответил слишком быстро и, кажется, сам смутился тому, как прозвучали его слова. – … и ты, А-Аи. Ты мой свет, сестрёнка.</p><p>– Пейжи в прошедшей битве выпила столько крови, что, боюсь, с тобой бы не согласилась, – хмыкнула Юнру. – Вот, возьми чай. Пей горячим. </p><p>Однако Вэй Усянь отрицательно мотнул головой:</p><p>– Это не имеет значения. Ты – свет. Пока блуждал во тьме, на горе Луаньцзан, я слышал твой голос. Ты вела меня, звала.</p><p>– Я чувствовала тебя. Почему-то слабо, но ощущала постоянно. Знала, что ты обязательно вернёшься, – Вэй Усянь довольно хмыкнул, а Юнру отставила в сторону пустые чаши из-под чая и положила ладонь на его грудь. – Давно заметила: твоё сердце бьётся слишком медленно. Это не хорошо.</p><p>– Я не могу спать, сестрёнка, – пожаловался тот, оставив на лбу девушки поцелуй. – Как только закрываю глаза, словно наяву вижу кошмары. Чёрные тени, мёртвые лица…</p><p>– То есть ты сам замедлил биение своего сердца? – осторожно поинтересовалась Юнру.</p><p>– Мгм, – отпираться не было смысла.</p><p>«Видимо, поэтому он так тепло одевается, – рассудила девушка, – кровь двигается по телу слишком медленно, не греет».</p><p>– Теперь мы вместе, братик, – тонко улыбнулась Юнру, надавила на его грудь, укладывая на кровать, и тут же пристроилась рядом – значит, справимся с любой тьмой.</p><p>– Так и будет, родная, – выдохнул Вэй Усянь, чувствуя, как сознание ускользает в сон.</p><p>Юнру вслед за братом смежила веки. «Как же давно мне не было так спокойно», – мелькнула мысль, и сознание девушки рассеялось.</p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> <strong>Цзунцзы</strong> – клейкий рис с начинками, завёрнутый в бамбуковый, тростниковый или любой другой плоский лист, варёный на пару.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Глава 40. Решительность. Возможности</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="#_edn1" id="_ednref1" name="_ednref1">[1]</a>С осады Чунъян прошли две полные недели и ещё два дня.</p><p>Некогда разорённую огнём крепость было не узнать. Заклинатели, невзирая на свой статус, трудились, не покладая рук, наравне с ремесленниками и добровольцами, вызвавшимися помочь «обители бессмертных». Тренировочная база Ордена Юньмэн Цзян очень быстро обновлялась. Великолепные многоэтажные сооружения, конечно же, пока стояли без изменений в разрушенном виде, но все жилые дома и трапезную привели в порядок. Теперь заклинателям было где спать, а хранилища вновь наполнились провизией.</p><p>Предостережение молодому Главе Ордена Цзян от Не Минцзюэ исполнилось буквально. Почти сразу за обозами из великих орденов на пороге крепости появились первые рекруты – заклинатели, молодые и старые, из числа павших кланов или вовсе без орденских узоров. Их гнев и желание свергнуть Безночный город были велики. Каждый пришёл со своей историей и готовностью в любой момент встать под знамёна ордена, давшего отпор «двум армиям проклятого узурпатора одновременно».</p><p>Именно так теперь говорили об Ордене Юньмэн Цзян, и было совершенно неважно, что от самого ордена при этом почти ничего не осталось, а спасло их всех от гибели появление Первого ученика Вэй Усяня с армией мертвецов.</p><p>Слава об это самом эпичном появлении Вэй Усяня в крепости Чунъян вмиг разлетелась по миру заклинателей и при любом пересказе обрастала всё новыми и новыми невероятными подробностями. Хотя, надо отдать должное, ни одна из таких историй не была преувеличением жестокости и мрачности развернувшейся кровавой бойни.</p><p>Просвещённые умы мира заклинателей немедленно связали предыдущие загадочные смерти высокопоставленных чиновников Ордена Цишань Вэнь с именем Вэй Усяня и ошиблись лишь в единичных случаях. Одни говорили о несравненном зверстве Первого ученика Ордена Юньмэн Цзян, но больше было тех, кто восхищался его деяниями и ставил себе в пример.</p><p>Сам же Вэй Усянь, казалось, не замечал настороженных и радостных шепотков за своей спиной и старался больше времени проводить с сестрой, помогая во всём. Этим обстоятельством был весьма опечален вернувшийся из Облачных Глубин Бен Йи, так как ему места подле Юнру, естественно, не осталось – пришлось присоединяться к остальным адептам ордена на тренировочном поле или помогать Мастеру Чэню, который развернул бурную деятельность.</p><p>Двое суток Чэнь Зихао с упоением чертил что-то на бумаге и делал расчёты, а после потребовал себе шестерых помощников из числа мастеровых для сооружения защитных механизмов на стенах крепости и ловушек на плато.</p><p>Мастер Чэнь в предвкушении довольно потирал руки:</p><p>– Теперь эти твари и близко к стенам не подойдут, Глава ордена. Уж я-то расстараюсь!..</p><p>Цзян Чэн был постоянно занят с Шан Веем и рекрутами. Вечно на ногах и в движении так, что времени на себя или тем более на посторонние мысли совершенно не оставалось. Получилось, что за последние несколько дней он виделся с близнецами только за обеденным столом или же на совещаниях за картой военной кампании против Ордена Цишань Вэнь.</p><p>Не то чтобы Цзян Чэн и близнецы избегали друг друга, скорее, Цзян Чэн чувствовал себя в их присутствии несколько неуютно. Сейчас, пока Чунъян приводили в порядок после битвы, в памяти всех троих невольно яркими красками переливались совершенно иные картины: залитая кровью Пристань Лотоса и бесчувственные тела Цзян Фэнмяня и Юй Цзыюань. В такие моменты Цзян Чэн ощущал бешеную ярость и желание отомстить виновным в трагедии, а Вэй Усянь и Юнру от осознания собственной вины спасались только друг в друге. И даже если время сейчас позволяло немного отложить внутрисемейные разборки, с эмоциями справиться было сложнее. Опять же безжалостность Вэй Усяня, хотя и нравилась Цзян Чэну, всё же своего названого брата он больше не узнавал, как и был в значительной степени удивлён возможностями Юнру.</p><p>Ядовитые испарения давно уже выветрились из крепости, однако не могли не оставить своих следов в памяти очевидцев. В одно мгновение вести о губительных ядах Вэй Юнру распространились среди заклинателей и врачевателей Поднебесной.</p><p>Многим вспомнились массовые смерти по невыясненным причинам среди адептов Ордена Цишань Вэнь в Пристани Лотоса, а также другие смерти, совершённые с особой жестокостью, но всегда с применением яда. Медленнее, чем разносилась слава брата, но всё же о Вэй Юнру заговорили как о ещё одном смертоносном оружии в арсенале Ордена Юньмэн Цзян.</p><p>Самого же Цзян Чэна именовали не иначе как «любимцем Неба, сумевшим не только спасти до основания разрушенный клан, но и восстановить доброе имя Великого Ордена заклинателей Юньмэн Цзян». Обращать внимание на досужие сплетни у Цзян Чэна не было ни времени, ни желания, но вот их количество уже начинало напрягать. Он, что ни день, ярился всё больше, заметив адептов собственного ордена за праздной беседой о нём самом или его названых брате и сестре. Всё чаще за последние четыре дня Цзыдянь покидала палец своего хозяина и опускалась плетью в шаге от «бездельников». В общем, Цзян Чэн совершенно перестал сдерживать свой дурной нрав.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Раз в три дня в Чунъян доставляли письма.</p><p>Сегодня утром пришли новости от Лань Сичэня. Он, подобно ветру, перемещался между территориями боевых столкновений войск сопротивления с армиями Ордена Цишань Вэнь и Облачными Глубинами, всюду разнося вести и помогая по мере своих сил.</p><p>Двери новоявленного домика целителя и места постоянного обитания близнецов Вэй, отведённого им из числа построек, переживших осаду крепости, с шумом грохнулись о стены.</p><p>– Вэй Ин! Вэй Аи! Лань Сичэнь пишет, что появились новости об отце! – разгорячённый бегом и румяный от хороших вестей, Цзян Чэн ворвался внутрь.</p><p>Две пары одинаковых серых глаз уставились на него, а Вэй Ин даже вскочил из-за стола, уронив на пол пучок высушенных трав:</p><p>– Что?! </p><p>– Где он?</p><p>– В Мейсян<a href="#_edn2" id="_ednref2" name="_ednref2">[2]</a>! – воскликнул Цзян Чэн.</p><p>– В Мейсян, – переспросил Вэй Усянь, словно бы с первого раза не понял. – Но почему там?</p><p>– Да какая разница, почему?! – вскинулся Цзян Чэн. – Нам надо немедленно ехать! Надо вызволить его из лап этих псов Вэнь!</p><p>– Конечно, мы освободим его, Цзян Чэн, но сперва скажи, о семье Главы Ордена Ян нет вестей? – спросила Юнру.</p><p>Возможность вызволить из плена Цзян Фэнмяня взволновала её не меньше братьев, однако Вэй Усянь был прав – всё это казалось крайне подозрительным.</p><p>Мейсян был процветающей провинцией с парой зажиточных городов среднего порядка и множеством фермерских поселений возле обширных фруктовых садов и возделываемых полей. Провинция находилась как раз между землями Юньмэна и Цишань, а потому вела активную торговлю продуктами питания собственного производства с двумя крупнейшими орденами заклинателей.</p><p>В самом же Мейсян также имелся пусть небольшой, зато самостоятельный орден заклинателей. Много поколений назад клан Ян обосновался здесь и отстроил собственную резиденцию в окружении благоухания сливовых деревьев.</p><p>С Орденом Мейсян Ян Цзян Чэн и близнецы Вэй были неплохо знакомы – Глава этого ордена и юная наследница Ян Мейлин как-то гостили в Пристани Лотоса, а после они встречались на Празднике Середины Осени в Фухуа.</p><p>У Юнру в груди неприятно заныло, когда вместе с упоминанием Ордена Ян в памяти всплыло красивое лицо и точёная фигурка Ян Мейлин рядом с радостным и смущённым Цзян Чэном.</p><p>«Ян Мейлин явно привозили на смотрины к Цзян Чэну. Видимо, Мадам Юй желала этого брака», – вздохнула девушка, осознав, что если бы не внезапно развернувшаяся война, они давно бы уже отгуляли пышную свадьбу наследников Орденов Юньмэн Цзян и Мейсян Ян.</p><p>Их же собственные отношения с Цзян Чэном в последнее время вновь вернулись к братским, словно бы не было того поцелуя и недавней нежности на тренировочном поле. Конечно, у них совершенно ни на что не хватало времени, однако даже ласкового взгляда, обращённого на себя, Юнру больше не замечала.</p><p>Девушка отогнала от себя невесёлые мысли из категории «если не Мейлин, так другая наследница – всё равно лучше, чем дочь слуги» и постаралась припомнить всю информацию, которой обладала о судьбе Ордена Мейсян Ян.</p><p>Это сейчас было важнее её душевных терзаний.</p><p>Немногим позднее событий в Фухуа Орден Цишань Вэнь захватил территории Ордена Мейсян Ян. Они попали под самый первый «назидательный» удар Безночного города. Близкое соседство с Верховным Орденом мира заклинателей оказалось губительным для клана Ян. Их поглотили одной молниеносной атакой, однако было достоверно известно, что главный дом ордена по мере своих сил пытался дать отпор заклинателям в опалённых солнцем мантиях. С тех пор ни о главной чете клана Ян, ни о молодой наследнице не было никаких вестей. Все считали их погибшими. Орден же Цишань Вэнь в резиденции покорённого Ордена Ян основал один из первых своих «Надзирательных пунктов», куда отправляли для наказания и «перевоспитания» заклинателей.</p><p>– Нет, об их судьбе я ничего не знаю, – ровно отозвался Цзян Чэн, глянув на Юнру так, словно та задала совершенно неуместный вопрос, – знаю только, что там может находиться мой отец!</p><p>– Расскажи всё по порядку, Цзян Чэн, – внутренне съёжившись от этого пронизывающего взгляда, попросила Юнру.</p><p>– Точно, – тут же поддакнул Вэй Усянь. Ход его мыслей, судя по задумчивой складке между бровями, не сильно отличался от сестриных.</p><p>Цзян Чэн просверлил недовольным взглядом теперь уже Вэй Усяня, скрестил руки на груди и плюхнулся на стул:</p><p>– На рассвете в Чунъян прибыл Второй молодой господин Лань с сообщением от Главы ордена. Лань Сичэнь в письме поделился информацией, полученной от шпионов из дворца Яньян<a href="#_edn3" id="_ednref3" name="_ednref3">[3]</a></p><p>Бен Йи вернулся из Облачных Глубин несколько дней назад, но без Лань Ванцзи, которого в<a href="#_edn4" id="_ednref4" name="_ednref4">[4]</a> родных стенах задержали неотложные дела. Этим обстоятельством Вэй Усянь был одновременно обрадован и раздосадован. Сейчас же имя Второго молодого господина Лань звучными ударами сердца отозвалось у него внутри. Неосознанно он задержал дыхание и уставился на двери, будто ожидая, что Лань Ванцзи в этот самый момент войдёт в их дом.</p><p>Предчувствие это было или искреннее желание видеть точно закованную в лёд высокую фигуру адепта Ордена Гусу Лань, Вэй Усянь не знал. Однако явственно ощущал некоторое беспокойство, природу которого никак не мог разгадать.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи же не заставил себя ждать. Даже лучи яркого утреннего солнца, казалось, в восхищении застывали, касаясь белоснежных тканей мантии с плывущими облаками. Окружённый слепящим сиянием, словно небожитель, сошедший на бренную землю, Лань Ванцзи на мгновение застыл на пороге, перехватив взгляд Вэй Усяня, а после шагнул в комнату.</p><p>– Лань Ванцзи, – склонилась в поклоне Юнру, – рада видеть тебя в добром здравии.</p><p>– Вэй Юнру, – сдержанно ответил тот и не менее уважительно поклонился.</p><p>– Привет, Лань Чжань, – судя по всему, Вэй Усянь надеялся, что улыбка у него выйдет весёлая и жизнерадостная. Но по лицу растеклась лишь кривая гримаса, да так неудачно, что скулы свело судорогой. «Боги! И почему я так нервничаю в его присутствии?!» – Вэй Усянь хотел бы себе затрещину отвесить, чтобы привести в чувства.</p><p>– Вэй Ин, – рябью по тихой воде прозвучал ответ.</p><p>Янтарные глаза смотрели прямо и без всякого выражения. Вэй Усянь внезапно почувствовал облегчение: меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось слышать очередную нотацию по поводу выбранного им Пути.</p><p>От взгляда Юнру не ускользнула некоторая нервозность встречи брата с Лань Ванцзи, однако сейчас было не до разборок между этими двумя:</p><p>– Насколько источникам в Знойном Дворце можно доверять?</p><p>Цзян Чэн нетерпеливо постучал пальцем по сгибу руки. Церемония приветствия была необходимой, но именно сейчас отнимала у них драгоценное время!</p><p>– Полагаю, в достаточной мере, ведь полученная информация подтверждается разведданными Не Минцзюэ, – откликнулся Цзян Чэн.</p><p>Хэцзян, где располагался постоянный военный штаб Ордена Цинхэ Не, находился всего в одном дне пути от Мейсяна, потому Не Минцзюэ обладал самой полной информацией.</p><p>– В послании были точные сведения, что дядя Цзян сейчас в Мейсяне? – задал вопрос Вэй Усянь, радуясь возможности переключить внимание на названого брата.</p><p>Когда Лань Ванцзи вслед за ним отвёл свой взгляд, Вэй Усянь невольно с облегчением выдохнул.</p><p>– Не совсем, – Цзян Чэн ответил не сразу и будто бы несколько стушевался.</p><p>– Нам стали известны планы Главы Ордена Вэнь, – Лань Ванцзи вступил в беседу очень вовремя, Юнру даже показалось, что он таким образом поддержал Цзян Чэна, подсказал ему продолжать.</p><p>– Да, – хмыкнул Цзян Чэн и чуть расслабился. В конце концов, им надо обсудить, что делать дальше. – Вэнь Жохань обходным маневром заводит войска в Мейсян. Войска двигаются по лесному массиву или через деревни небольшими группами. Как сообщает Не Минцзюэ, сейчас за бывшей резиденцией клана Ян выстроен лагерь почти на две тысячи человек. И люди продолжают прибывать.</p><p>– Не Минцзюэ, получается, тоже отправился в Мейсян? Вряд ли он только соглядатаев туда послал, – рассудил Вэй Усянь.</p><p>– Армия Ордена Цинхэ Не выступила на рассвете, – кивнул Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– Однако до сих пор неясно, это ли является основным направлением удара Вэнь Жоханя, – Цзян Чэн раздражённо поморщился. – Крупные силы Ордена Цишань Вэнь одновременно подтягиваются и к горе Лан-Я, где до сих пор стоит Орден Ланьлин Цзинь.</p><p>– То есть Глава Ордена Цишань Вэнь разделил собственную армию и отправил в противоположные стороны, чтобы атаковать сразу в двух направлениях? – уточнила Юнру.</p><p>– Такие на сегодняшний момент данные, – подтвердил Лань Ванцзи. – Брат отправился к Главе Ордена Ланьлин Цзинь на помощь. Пока обстановка не прояснится, стоит защищаться в равной степени от любой угрозы.</p><p>В комнате ненадолго повисло напряжённое молчание. Разделить армии было достаточно рискованным решением для Вэнь Жоханя и совершенно не в его стиле. Потому нынешняя ситуация наводила на мысль, что не всё настолько очевидно, как кажется. Чувствовался подвох, но вот какой, невозможно было угадать.</p><p>– Не Минцзюэ пишет, что в Мейсян большей частью приходят заклинатели без мантий клана Вэнь, в простых одеждах, только с оружием, – заметил Цзян Чэн.</p><p>– Наёмники? – вскинулся Вэй Усянь.</p><p>Нехорошее предчувствие кольнуло внутри. Заклинатели, продающие свой меч первому, кто заплатит, не знали чести, а потому зачастую использовали в бою самые гнусные приёмы.</p><p>– Похоже, – в тон брату ответил Цзян Чэн.</p><p>Наёмников в битвах использовали практически постоянно, но впредь никогда с начала нынешней военной кампании из них не собирали целую армию!</p><p>Зависшая пауза в разговоре неприятно тянула нервы.</p><p>– А-Ин, Лань Ванцзи, присаживайтесь, – наконец вздохнула Юнру и поднялась. – Я заварю чай.</p><p>– Да, сестрёнка, спасибо, – стряхнул с себя оцепенение Вэй Усянь.</p><p>– Благодарю, – последовал совету Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– Всё же, Цзян Чэн, отчего ты считаешь, что дядя Цзян в Мейсяне? – вернул тему в исходное русло Вэй Усянь.</p><p>– Спасибо, Вэй Аи, – взгляд Цзян Чэна чуть потеплел, когда он коснулся руки девушки, принимая чашу с чаем. – Об этом как раз было письмо Лань Сичэня. Он указал, что из подземелий Безночного города велено было вывести пленников и отправить в Мейсян.</p><p>– Неужели всех пленников? – брови Вэй Усяня взлетели вверх.</p><p>Неясно, сколько на самом деле человек томилось в тюрьмах Ордена Цишань Вэнь, но, если судить о возможностях их ордена и привычке Вэнь Жоханя унижать своих врагов, явно немало.</p><p>– Всех, – Лань Ванцзи произнёс всего одно слово, но тема была исчерпана.</p><p>Вэй Усянь стрельнул в него взглядом и невольно усмехнулся: абсолютно прямая спина, ничего не выражающее лицо и аура небожителя, слово которого – закон. В этом был весь Второй молодой господин клана Лань.</p><p>«Интересно будет посмотреть на человека, который сумеет растопить эту ледышку», – задумался Вэй Усянь и тут же почувствовал, как по сердцу полоснуло ножом.</p><p>«Что-то я сейчас явно не о том думаю», – в очередной раз расстроился Вэй Усянь на реакцию собственного тела и поспешил отвести взгляд.</p><p>– Но зачем? – Юнру присела на стул рядом с братом.</p><p>Цзян Чэн с ответом замялся, словно даже произносить это вслух не желал.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи же не считал необходимым отмалчиваться:</p><p>– Мы полагаем, наёмники будут использовать тактику «живого щита».</p><p>Цзян Чэн рыкнул сквозь зубы, воздух вокруг Вэй Усяня потемнел угрозой, а Юнру едва чашу с чаем из рук не выронила:</p><p>– Что?! Насколько же жесток может быть Вэнь Жохань?!</p><p>– Ну, а что ему ещё остаётся делать, – вскипел Цзян Чэн, – если в прямом противостоянии Не Минцзюэ ни его сынок, ни он сам одолеть не могут?!</p><p>– Как понимаю, они собрались выставить пленников перед армией наёмников? – вкрадчиво и даже как-то ласково поинтересовался Вэй Усянь, однако от этого его голоса, мрачной ухмылки и опасных алых искр в глазах всем сидящим за столом стало неуютно.</p><p>Всем, кроме Лань Ванцзи. У того на лице ни единый мускул не дёрнулся, только янтарный взгляд потяжелел.</p><p>– Это очевидно, – неопределённо взмахнул рукой Цзян Чэн, развеивая тёмное наваждение, – Не Минцзюэ не решится атаковать своих, да ещё и пленников Вэнь Жоханя, измученных заточением.</p><p>– Получается, – рассудила Юнру, – Вэнь Жохань намеревается появиться на поле боя в Мейсян лично, раз приказал привезти туда всех без исключения пленников? Ведь это его рычаги давления на армию сопротивления.</p><p>– Вполне может быть, – согласился Лань Ванцзи. – Однако вероятен и другой вариант. После разорения нескольких крупных Надзирательных лагерей… – он смотрел строго в наполовину полную чашу с чаем перед собой.</p><p> Взгляды же Юнру и Цзян Чэна устремились на Вэй Усяня, а тот только натянул нахальную улыбку на лицо. Всем присутствующим вдруг вспомнилось, каким образом пали эти самые лагери Ордена Цишань Вэнь.</p><p>– … и освобождения заточённых там заклинателей, – продолжил Лань Ванцзи, – у Главы Ордена Вэнь в запасе осталось не так много пленных.</p><p>– Да, – подтвердил Цзян Чэн, – видимо, это была вынужденная мера, ведь, чтобы победить армию сопротивления, Вэнь Жоханю надо непременно одолеть Не Минцзюэ и добраться до складов Хэцзяна.</p><p>– В таком случае, – заключил Вэй Усянь, – твоё предположение не лишено смысла, Цзян Чэн. Дядя Цзян действительно может быть в Мейсян.</p><p>– А я о чём с самого начала говорил! – взъярился Цзян Чэн, опуская на стол кулак.</p><p>– Ну, тише, – вклинилась Юнру. – А-Ин, не дразнись.</p><p>– А я что? Я ничего! – состроил невинное выражение Вэй Усянь в гневное лицо брата. – Я ведь соглашаюсь с ним!</p><p>– Ах ты паршивец! – возмутился Цзян Чэн. – Трёпки захотел?</p><p>«Они не меняются…» – утомлённо вздохнула Юнру, а вслух добавила:</p><p>– Нам предстоит вызволить пленных до начала основного боя. Нельзя допустить, чтобы людей использовали подобным образом. Лань Ванцзи, есть какие-нибудь сведения о сроках сбора армии Вэнь Жоханя и времени, когда в Мейсян должны доставить пленников?</p><p>– На исходе четвёртого дня запланирована атака, – голос Лань Ванцзи был тих и спокоен.</p><p>– Это точно? – переспросил Вэй Усянь и задумался, словно бы что-то прикидывал в голове.</p><p>– Такова информация из Знойного Дворца, – раздражённо буркнул Цзян Чэн, – откуда нам знать, достоверна ли она? Я бы не стал до конца верить ни одной строчке донесения из этого гадюшника, однако Лань Сичэнь уверяет, что источник у него верен идеям Аннигиляции Солнца.</p><p>– Что же, значит, нам надо провести спасательную операцию до этого момента, – Юнру любовно коснулась рукояти кинжала на своём поясе. Её меч лежал в стороне, но всегда на виду, а вот с Иглой девушка не расставалась никогда.</p><p>– А-Аи… – встрепенулся Вэй Усянь, заметив настрой сестры.</p><p>– Вэй Аи, тебе лучше… – брови Цзян Чэна сошлись к переносице, однако взгляд наполнился беспокойством.</p><p>Юнру же не дала им договорить, глаза опасно блеснули серебром:</p><p> – Не вздумайте оставлять меня позади! Я еду с вами, и это не обсуждается!</p><p>Цзян Чэн открыл рот возразить, но в этот момент Вэй Усянь хмыкнул, рассматривая очень привлекательную в своей решимости Юнру:</p><p>– Цзян Чэн, спорить бесполезно.</p><p>– Ладно уж, – нехотя смирился тот. Он тоже отметил мило порозовевшие щёки девушки.</p><p>Всё внимание братьев к себе привлекла Юнру, потому долгий взгляд Лань Ванцзи на Вэй Усяне никто не заметил.</p><p>Безрассудство или смелость толкают этого молодого мужчину на всевозможные авантюры, он до сих пор не понимал. Однако от того, что в когда-то невозможно яркого Вэй Усяня, наполненного кипучей энергией и жаждой жизни, сейчас клещами вцепилась тьма, на сердце становилось невыносимо тяжело. Он много раз, как умел, просил его послушать, стремился помочь, но каждый раз сталкивался лишь с непониманием.</p><p>Вэй Усянь всегда был подающим надежды молодым заклинателем, настолько хорошим, что многие считали его гением. «Тогда почему, – хотелось бы понять Лань Ванцзи, – этот кладезь талантов не осознаёт, насколько опасен Путь Тьмы?»</p><p>«Почему же ты выбрал эту дорогу, Вэй Ин?» – Лань Ванцзи многое бы отдал, чтобы услышать ответ на свой вопрос. Он хотел бы откровенного разговора с Вэй Усянем, а ещё его способности столь же открыто выражать мысли и желания. Ведь тогда он смог бы спросить, какие на самом деле чувства испытывает к нему Вэй Усянь. Может, в этом случае клубок его собственных чувств и эмоций распутается и найдётся объяснение, почему ему так одиноко, когда Вэй Усяня нет рядом…</p><p>«Ну, что опять не так? – внутренне возмутился Вэй Усянь, краем глаза зацепившись за пристальный янтарный взгляд. – Почему Лань Чжань смотрит так недовольно? Я же вроде не использую сейчас свои силы, мертвецов не призываю, не пятнаю его совершенный образ тёмной энергией, даже не достаю его как когда-то! Чем тогда заслужил подобную суровость?»</p><p>Он чувствовал на себе взгляд Лань Ванцзи почти постоянно. Оттого крепла уверенность, что тот по собственной воле ли или по приказу Главы Ордена Гусу Лань следит за отступником вроде него. Но, что странно, несмотря на это убеждение, присутствие рядом Второго молодого господина Лань успокаивало. Вэй Усяню было важно знать, что с Лань Ванцзи всё хорошо, что тот жив и здоров, потому как слёзы и отчаяние он больше видеть не желал.</p><p>«А-а-а, и зачем я опять об этом вспомнил?» – мысленно отругал он себя, прогоняя прочь образы мрачной пещеры с затхлым воздухом.</p><p>«Лань Чжа-а-ань! – взмолился Вэй Усянь и отвернулся, досадно цокнув. – Ну, хватит уже меня взглядом сверлить! Дырку протрёшь же!! Не буду я сейчас никого убивать и демонов призывать не буду!..»</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>«Мда, как дети, ей-богу! – хмыкнула Юнру, наблюдая за этими двумя. – Один дуется и убегает, словно боится, что его сейчас накажут, другой в нерешительности идёт следом, будучи не в силах ни открыться, ни покинуть его. Надеюсь, эти двое сумеют поговорить, ведь ясно же, как день, что им обоим этого хочется!»</p><p>Юнру прекрасно понимала, что остаться с ними Лань Ванцзи решил сам, хотя в этом не было нужды, да и дела ордена ему пришлось оставить на других. Судя по всему, то чувство беспомощности, которое ощущала она сама во время отсутствия Вэй Усяня, было для них с Лань Ванцзи общим и ещё слишком свежим, потому и покинуть сейчас Вэй Усяня ни она, ни, судя по всему, Лань Ванцзи были не в силах себя заставить. Вэй Усянь же был переполнен жаждой мести, как и Цзян Чэн. Он ничего не видел вокруг и заводился с пол-оборота по любому поводу.</p><p> «При всём желании А-Ин сейчас не готов услышать душу другого человека», – только с ней Вэй Усянь был неизменно ласков, только с ней был близок. На душе девушки лежала тяжесть, однако ничего поделать со сложившейся ситуацией она не могла.</p><p>«Как я могу что-то советовать братику, если свои собственные отношения не могу выстроить, как надо», – Юнру перевела взгляд на сосредоточенное лицо Цзян Чэна и невольно улыбнулась.</p><p>Это серьёзное и несколько неуверенное, насупленное выражение лица у того появлялось только в кругу самых близких людей, тех, кому он безмерно доверял. Для всех остальных у Цзян Чэна была припасена масса выражений, но ни одного настолько же уютного.</p><p>«Интересно, я когда-нибудь перестану тебя любить, А-Чэн?» – в груди Юнру потеплело.</p><p>– Пленников они, вероятнее всего, – внезапно нарушил затянувшуюся тишину Цзян Чэн, – будут держать в Надзирательном пункте в бывшей резиденции Ордена Мейсян Ян.</p><p>– Основная армия стоит лагерем прямо за его стенами, – напомнил Лань Ванцзи. – Нас мало.</p><p>– Знаю, – кивнул Цзян Чэн, – потому надо проработать план, как нам попасть внутрь и выйти оттуда. Желательно без особенных потерь.</p><p>– Сейчас в военном лагере псов Вэнь примерно две тысячи человек, так? – решил уточнить Вэй Усянь.</p><p>– Верно, но люди ещё прибывают. Неясно, сколько их будет через два дня, а через четыре – тем более, – Цзян Чэн потемнел лицом. С каждой минутой их решение спасти отца представлялось всё больше похожим на самоубийство.</p><p> – Я отвлеку на себя армию и дам вам время освободить пленных, – Вэй Усянь не смотрел ни на кого, но весь напрягся, словно ожидал немедленного осуждения.</p><p>Холодный взгляд прошёлся слабой дрожью вдоль позвоночника и завершился мягким пожатием руки. Лань Ванцзи, конечно же, настороженным вниманием его вновь не обделил, но маленькая ладошка Юнру свела на нет все сколько-нибудь неприятные ощущения.</p><p>– Один, что ли? – удивился Цзян Чэн, а после усмехнулся, вспомнив эффектное появление братца на крыше полыхающего здания Главного дома крепости. – Хотя, может, у тебя и получится! Но всё же, даже с твоими мертвецами противостоять объединённой армии наёмников и заклинателей клана Вэнь будет непросто.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи молчал, потому Вэй Усянь решил озвучить то, что уже довольно давно обдумывал:</p><p>– Способ отыскать не так уж и сложно.</p><p>– О? – живо заинтересовался Цзян Чэн и даже на стол облокотился, чтобы внимательнее посмотреть в глаза названому брату. – Что ты придумал? Рассказывай.</p><p>– Ты же помнишь, как я говорит тебе, что на горе Муси, в пещере Черепахи-Губительницы, нашёл чёрный железный меч? – ровно и как-то безэмоционально начал Вэй Усянь. Он смотрел только на брата, но всё равно почувствовал, как повеяло всепроникающим холодом со стороны Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– Это тот, что утонул на дне озера? – согласно кивнул Цзян Чэн.</p><p>Вэй Усянь тогда всего один раз рассказал ему о куске металла с кровожадной аурой, однако Цзян Чэн неплохо запомнил.</p><p>– А-Ин, не стоит его трогать, слишком сильна жажда крови в этом мече, если верить твоим рассказам, – у Юнру моментально разболелась голова, когда она представила, что брат вернётся в ту проклятую пещеру.</p><p>– А-Аи, нам нужно оружие. Для победы над псами Вэнь требуется большая сила. Намного сильнее, чем та, которой мы обладаем сейчас, – Вэй Усянь мягко погладил ладонь девушки.</p><p>Беспокойство сестры понятно, однако это был их единственный шанс одолеть Орден Цишань Вэнь. Потому Вэй Усянь был полон решимости осуществить задуманное:</p><p>– Да, этот меч полон жажды убийства. Из панциря Черепахи-Губительницы он высосал всю тёмную энергию мёртвых душ. Это усилило его тёмную сущность. Если сделать из него оружие, возможно, у нас получится пробить оборону врага.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Лань Чжань, зачем ты пошёл со мной? – уже в который раз за этот день спросил Вэй Усянь белую тень за своей спиной.</p><p> Вчера Лань Ванцзи ни слова не сказал по поводу желания Вэй Усяня перековать проклятый меч. Однако стоило отправиться в путь, тот тут же двинулся следом. Сперва Вэй Усянь ругался на него, прогонял и даже грозился поколотить, но Лань Ванцзи, словно ледяное изваяние, оставался безучастным. Его неодобрение Вэй Усянь почти физически чувствовал, так отчего, хотелось спросить, тот не пытается с ним спорить или отговорить от безумной затеи?</p><p>За всю дорогу Лань Ванцзи подал голос лишь один раз в самом начале, спросив, почему тот не взял с собой меч, ведь так значительно сократится время в пути. Вэй Усянь же в ответ сморозил очевидную глупость о том, что полёты на мече для слабаков и он на своих двоих доберётся до места за пару мгновений. Лань Ванцзи, ожидаемо, его шутку не оценил, но когда у ног Вэй Усяня заклубились потоки тёмной энергии и подняли над землёй, немедленно сдавил его руку, точно в тисках, и поставил перед собой на Бичэнь. Вот так, вдвоём на одном мече, очень скоро они оказались внутри мрачной пещеры.</p><p>Путешествие хотя и было недолгим, стоило Вэй Усяню немалого количества нервов. Ветер привычно холодил его лицо, а вот спину, словно огнём, жгла близость тела Лань Ванцзи. Сердце в груди с ума сходило. Дыхание то вовсе пропадало, то сбивалось, будто от быстрого бега. И в глазах рябило вовсе не голубым небом и сиянием солнечных лучей, а узорами плывущих облаков на лобной ленте и водопадом длинных густых волос. Лишь сейчас, когда они вновь оказались в каменном мешке, Вэй Усяня немного отпустило.</p><p>– Лань Чжань, помнишь, на этом самом месте мы с тобой тогда костёр развели, а ты меня ещё и покусал? – они пришли сюда за необычайно тёмным артефактом, но на душе отчего-то было легко, захотелось улыбнуться.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи, по всей видимости, его чувств не разделял, так как лишь мельком скользнул взглядом по тёмному пятну на камнях, укушенной руке Вэй Усяня и вновь просверлил взглядом лицо.</p><p>– Ой, ладно тебе, – Вэй Усянь почувствовал себя последним дураком, раз порадовался воспоминаниям, которые надо было давно пеплом посыпать и забыть, – не смотри так серьёзно. Пойдём к озеру.</p><p>Он спрятал мёрзнущие руки в широких рукавах, сложил их за спиной и зашагал вперёд, но очень скоро обнаружил, что его спутник так и не двинулся с места.</p><p>– Что такое, Лань Чжань? Ты не пойдёшь со мной? – приподнял брови Вэй Усянь. – Я-то думал, что ты ни на шаг меня от себя не отпустишь.</p><p>– Не делай этого, – внезапно проговорил Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– Чего не делать? – будто не понимая, переспросил Вэй Усянь.</p><p>– Не поднимай меч со дна. Он давно был утерян. Не надо его сейчас возвращать в мир.</p><p>– Отчего же не надо? Он может быть нам очень полезен.</p><p>– Жажда крови у этого меча слишком велика. В прошлый раз, едва коснувшись его, ты сознание потерял.</p><p>– Ну, технически, сознание я потерял вовсе не от этого, – хмыкнул Вэй Усянь. – Да и сейчас я намного сильнее.</p><p>– Не имеет значения, – мотнул головой Лань Ванцзи. – Использование меча может привести к беде.</p><p>– Конечно, может, – аккуратно отозвался Вэй Усянь, – впрочем, как и использование любого зачарованного оружия.</p><p>– Этот меч не магический артефакт. Он проклят! – не выдержал Лань Ванцзи, затхлый воздух вокруг него, как бывало на памяти Вэй Усяня уже не раз, начал тихонько потрескивать морозом. Первый признак, что Второй молодой господин клана Лань теряет терпение.</p><p>– Проклят он или нет, Лань Чжань, – Вэй Усянь чувствовал, как нарастает раздражение, – нам нужно оружие, чтобы победить псов из клана Вэнь!</p><p>– Мы найдём другой способ. Без тёмной энергии.</p><p>– А-а-а! Так вот, на самом деле, в чём причина! – нервно хохотнул Вэй Усянь и почувствовал, как в сердце заскребли кошки. – Опять мы вернулись к нашей излюбленной теме…</p><p>– Нет нужды следовать Пути Тьмы, Вэй Ин, – в этот момент маска льда словно бы слетела с лица Лань Ванцзи. Сейчас он выглядел мягче, но как-то надломленно.</p><p>«Такое же выражение у него было, – вспомнил Вэй Усянь, – тогда в крепости, когда мы встретились после долгой разлуки».</p><p>Словно в забытьи Лань Ванцзи шагнул ближе:</p><p>– Вэй Ин, откажись от Тёмного Пути. Его использование коверкает душу.</p><p>– Я тебе уже говорил, Лань Чжань, это моя душа и мне решать, что с ней делать! – Вэй Усянь отступил назад.</p><p>– За всё приходится платить! – чуть повысил голос Лань Ванцзи. – В этот раз плата может оказаться слишком высокой!</p><p>– Я сумею заплатить по счетам! Не вмешивайся не в своё дело! – выкрикнул Вэй Усянь.</p><p>«Ну зачем? Почему он вечно читает мне нотации?! Как будто у меня есть выбор?! Как будто я могу поступить иначе?!» – возмущение и обида плотным комом встали в горле.</p><p>– Сейчас мы вместе, Вэй Ин, поэтому это и моё дело тоже!! – запальчиво воскликнул Лань Ванцзи и в следующий миг как-то резко сдулся, стушевался.</p><p>В полумраке грота, освещённого лишь малым талисманом огня, Вэй Усяню вдруг почудился на нефритово-белых щеках слабый румянец. Он удивлённо захлопал глазами, не в силах поверить в увиденное, и шагнул ближе.</p><p>Смущённый Второй нефрит клана Лань – вот это новость!</p><p>Захотелось рассмотреть поближе. Однако в этот раз отступил назад уже Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>Отступил и замер, уставившись себе под ноги.</p><p>Вместе с такой его реакцией сердце Вэй Усяня, мгновение назад пустившееся в пляс, сковало холодом, а обида вернулась:</p><p>– Пусть мы сейчас вновь вместе в этой чёртовой пещере, Лань Чжань… и пусть ты даже считаешь, что это твоё дело… я уже принял решение, и остановить ты меня не сможешь.</p><p>– Не делай этого, Вэй Ин, – повторил Лань Ванцзи и поднял на него взгляд.</p><p>Сейчас на Вэй Усяня вновь смотрел бесстрастный Второй молодой господин клана Лань. Лань Ванцзи удивительно быстро удалось взять под контроль собственные эмоции.</p><p>Однако это обстоятельство привело Вэй Усяня в бешенство:</p><p>– Если не собираешься помогать, так хотя бы не мешай! Я не отступлю, даже если ты направишь на меня меч!</p><p>Он выплюнул эти злые слова и внезапно с ужасом осознал, что Лань Ванцзи действительно может поднять на него меч! Что в этом случае ему делать, Вэй Усянь не знал.</p><p>В каменном гроте повисло молчание, а ему всё казалось, что Лань Ванцзи вот прямо сейчас обнажит Бичэнь и нападёт. Однако в это мгновение ничего не происходило.</p><p>Ничего не случилось и в следующее.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи стоял напротив, напряжённый, сверлил прямым, недобрым взглядом, но молчал и даже не пытался коснуться рукояти зачарованного меча.</p><p>Их диалог взглядов длился уже довольно долго, когда Вэй Усянь разглядел в янтарных глазах разгорающееся пламя ненависти. Голову в тот же момент пронзила резкая боль, а грудную клетку больно сжало.</p><p>«Всё-таки я не ошибся в своих предположениях, – горькая усмешка искривила губы Вэй Усяня. – Если раньше Лань Чжань меня просто терпеть не мог, то сейчас, когда я стал Тёмным, меня люто возненавидели».</p><p>На боль в сердце откликнулась тёмная энергия, заклубилась у его ног, обвила ладони в ласке.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи же, видя подобную реакцию, едва заметно вздрогнул и прикрыл глаза. Как бы ему ни хотелось открыться, как бы искренне он ни желал быть услышанным, он не сумеет объяснить так, чтобы его поняли. Правила его ордена много запрещают, о многом говорят, но нет среди них ни одного, что подсказало бы ему, как правильно поступить, когда Вэй Усянь…</p><p>«Не надо, Вэй Ин, прошу тебя. Путь Тьмы – это зло. Оно может только разрушать…» – стенало в груди, отчего его лицо приобретало всё более суровое выражение.</p><p>– Уходи, Лань Чжань, – голос прозвучал как-то безжизненно, но оттого значение слов не поменялось.</p><p>Сказал и опустил взгляд в пол, лишь бы не видеть эту совершенную маску презрения. Но к тому, что произошло в следующее мгновение, Вэй Усянь оказался совершенно не готов.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ednref1" id="_edn1" name="_edn1">[1]</a> В главе использованы цитаты новеллы «Магистр дьявольского культа», автор Мосян Тунсю. Глава 30; из дунхуа - 15 серия. Перевод команды YouNet Translate.</p><p><a href="#_ednref2" id="_edn2" name="_edn2">[2]</a> <strong>Мейсян</strong> – перевод «аромат сливы».</p><p><a href="#_ednref3" id="_edn3" name="_edn3">[3]</a><strong>Дворец Яньян</strong> - главный дворец резиденции Ордена Цишань Вэнь, значение «палящий зной, летняя жара». В дальнейшем может упоминаться под названиями «дворец Яньян» или «Знойный дворец».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Глава 41. Решительность. Хоть кто-то счастлив…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a>«Он… ушёл?» – не поверил собственным глазам Вэй Усянь, когда льдисто-голубая вспышка Бичэня растворилась во мраке пещеры.</p><p>«Бросил меня?»<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2">[2]</a> – больно кольнуло в сердце.</p><p>«Неужели послушался моих слов?.. Я же столько раз его прогонял, а он не слушал… Почему же сейчас оставил одного?» – Вэй Усянь в растерянности уставился на малый талисман огня, зависший в воздухе ровно в том месте, где его всего мгновение назад держал Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>В следующий миг крупица духовных сил, не позволяющая талисману упасть на пол, рассеялась. Небольшой прямоугольник жёлтой бумаги мягко качнулся и начал опадать. Вэй Усянь стремительно шагнул ближе, подставил руки – листок спланировал в раскрытые ладони. Словно последний луч надежды умирающего на спасение, пламя горело ровно, согревало пальцы.</p><p>Вэй Усянь почувствовал боль не сразу, а когда кожу обожгло, отчего-то улыбнулся: «Этот огонёк похож на тебя, Лань Чжань: горит будто бы безразлично, но обжигает сильно, глубоко».</p><p>Видимо, его сердце с этим было полностью согласно, так как в это самое мгновение с тихого хода резко перескочило в галоп. Голову вновь, как немногим раньше, пронзила резкая боль. Но Вэй Усянь только до боли прикусил губу и зло рыкнул на собственную слабость.</p><p>Талисман малого огня погас, смятый в кулаке. Пещера вновь погрузилась во мрак. Однако теперь Вэй Усянь, в отличие от прошлого себя, в темноте чувствовал себя даже лучше, чем под яркими солнечными лучами.</p><p>Он тряхнул длинным хвостом, загоняя неприятные ощущения глубже, и решительно направился в сторону подземного озера:</p><p>– Меч – вот что сейчас главное. Даже без тебя, Лань Чжань, я справлюсь! </p><p>«Он не сумеет принять меня», – несмотря на самоуверенные слова, внутри жглось нестерпимо, настолько сильно, что Вэй Усянь замер в шаге и обессиленный прижался к холодной каменной стене.</p><p>Понадобилось не менее дюжины глубоких вдохов и выдохов, чтобы успокоиться. Когда немного отпустило, Вэй Усянь, наконец, выпрямился и продолжил путь:</p><p>– Ладно, надо действовать, пока мне никто не мешает.</p><p>Из-за поворота открылся широкий грот с большим озером. Орден Цишань Вэнь давно уже вынес огромное тело Черепахи-Губительницы, но вот лёгкое зловоние в затхлом воздухе до сих пор стояло. Или Вэй Усяню это лишь казалось?  Воспоминания о той беспощадной битве с древним монстром вспыхнули в памяти яркими картинами.</p><p>Озеро, судя по всему, нашло лазейки, очистилось водами горной реки. Дно водоёма, усыпанное бесконечным числом черепов и костей жертв Черепахи-Губительницы, вновь было хорошо видно.</p><p>Медлить дальше не имело смысла, да и не хотелось.</p><p> «Раз уж задумал, надо идти до конца», – вздохнул тихонько Вэй Усянь и вытащил из-за пояса флейту.</p><p>Пронзительная нота сорвалась из-под пальцев, многократно отразилась от голых каменных стен, оглушила звучанием.</p><p>– Мастер нас наконец-то призвал, хе-хе-хе, – вынырнуло из тени бледное личико Бао. Малыш счастливо скалился.</p><p>Сюин выплыла из темноты вслед за ребёнком. Шагнула ближе и с нежным вздохом опустилась на колени у ног Вэй Усяня. Прекрасное лицо озарилось мягкой улыбкой.</p><p>– Спасибо, что отозвались, – склонил голову в приветствии Вэй Усянь, легко коснулся волос демонической девы.</p><p>– Мы будем играть, Мастер? – подполз ближе Бао и плюхнулся голой попой на пол.</p><p>Мальчик подцепил небольшой камень, наполовину засунул его в рот и принялся обсасывать, словно леденец, с интересом оглядывая пещеру.</p><p>– Мне тут нравится, хи-хи, – хихикнул демонёнок, довольно прищурил белые глазки. – Пахнет смертью. Мастер выбрал хорошее место!</p><p>Сюин, судя по всему, была согласна со своим другом. Она тихонько вздохнула и ласково погладила ткани мантии своего хозяина.</p><p>– Да. Мы немного поиграем, – отозвался Вэй Усянь. – Мне понадобится ваша помощь в одном деле.</p><p>– Мастер знает цену, – Бао выплюнул камень изо рта с такой силой, что тот плюхнулся в воду как раз в центре подземного озера.</p><p>– Конечно, малыш. Нельзя обижать Бао и Сюин, – улыбнулся Вэй Усянь. Он бесстрашно смотрел в глаза демонёнку, в то время как его ладонь поглаживала шелковистую макушку девы. – Я возьму половину. Остальное – для вас.</p><p>Бао в задумчивости склонил головку к плечу, долго смотрел на своего хозяина, а после вскочил и в мгновение ока оказался около воды. Он погрузил ладошки в воду, наклонился ещё ниже только затем, чтобы через несколько мгновений запустить в воздух фонтан брызг и заливисто рассмеяться.</p><p>– Здесь на всех хватит! На всех! И-хи-хи-хи-хи-хи! Хорошая плата! – радостно щебетал ребёнок, играясь в воде.</p><p>Сейчас Бао казался совершенно обычным ребёнком, шаловливым и бойким.</p><p>– А-ах, – вздохнула Сюин, сняла ладонь Вэй Усяня со своей головы и поднесла к алым губам.</p><p>Демоническая дева мечтательно прикрыла глаза. Ледяной поцелуй остался на пальцах Вэй Усяня.</p><p>– Вот и славно, – тот легко коснулся скулы демоницы и попросил, – на дне озера покоится древний меч чёрного металла. Достань его, Сюин.</p><p>– Умхм, – согласилась девушка.</p><p>Она грациозно поднялась с колен, словно выполняла это простое движение всю свою жизнь, и вошла в воду. Лёгкие алые ткани, лишь слегка прикрывающие обнажённое мертвое тело, и длинные чёрные волосы девушки широким шлейфом растеклись по поверхности воды.</p><p>Зрительная иллюзия ли это была или же случилось на самом деле, но вода в подземном озере окрасилась красным, стоило Сюин погрузиться. Бао продолжал баловаться с водой, весело хохоча, и совершенно не обратил внимания, что брызги в воздух срываются уже рубиновыми каплями.</p><p>Вэй Усянь как завороженный наблюдал за метаморфозами воды – из кристально прозрачной она обратилась густой кровью. Даже воздух в пещере вмиг потяжелел. Вэй Усянь ощутил на языке металлический привкус.</p><p>Сюин отсутствовала совсем недолго. Ровно в том месте, в котором вошла в воду, она появилась над алой поверхностью с проклятым мечом в руках. Намокшая ткань и тяжёлая волна волос прилипли к телу демоницы, отчего та стала ещё более привлекательной. Словно искушая, соблазняя Вэй Усяня, Сюин выступила на берег и качнула бёдрами. Алые струйки, стекая на камни, ласкали мёртвое тело.</p><p>– О-о-о!! – изумлённо округлил ротик Бао. Он бросил свою забаву и подскочил к демонической деве. – Какой замечательный меч! Какой кровожадный! И-хи-хи-хи-хи! Мастер сделал правильный выбор!</p><p>– Нам надо его перековать, Бао. Я создам оружие. Всё остальное – для вас, – Вэй Усянь неприязненно смотрел на ржавый клинок в руках демонической девы. Касаться его не было никакого желания. Голова от одних воспоминаний начинала раскалываться.</p><p>– То есть пещера останется нам? – Бао недоверчиво покосился на своего хозяина, словно не верил, что им отдают такое сокровище.</p><p>– Вам, – уверенно кивнул Вэй Усянь. – Она и всё, что останется вот от этого меча.</p><p>– А? – сдавленно пискнул демонёнок и ошарашенно уставился на меч.</p><p>Сюин же растянула губы в широкой улыбке, а после вовсе залилась мелодичным смехом.</p><p>– Выпейте жажду крови этого меча, словно вино. Не позволяйте ей выйти в мир, – добавил Вэй Усянь.</p><p>– Мастер – самый лучший хозяин! Столько игр придумывает! Столько вкусного даёт!! – взвизгнул Бао и в один прыжок оказался на руках Сюин, потеснив меч.</p><p>Демоническая дева же этого, кажется, даже не заметила. Мальчик склонился к проклятому клинку и принялся его облизывать, приговаривая:</p><p>– Бао будет верным Мастеру! Бао будет благодарным! Нельзя быть неблагодарным! Бао хороший, прямо как Мастер…</p><p>Демоническое дитя явно наслаждалось обещанным подарком. Сюин, хотя и стояла спокойно, выглядела не менее довольной. </p><p>– Бао, – Вэй Усянь ровным голосом прервал поток восторгов мальчика, – мне нужен твой огонь.</p><p>– Бао понял, Мастер! Бао сделает! – обрадованно вскинулся демонёнок и тут же спрыгнул на землю. – Сейчас-сейчас сделает! Не надо ждать, хороший Мастер!</p><p>Мальчик удобно примостился на пятках и сложил маленькие ладошки лодочкой. В тот же миг к потолку взмыл столб кроваво-красного пламени. Вэй Усянь едва успел отступить. Сюин напуганно ойкнула.</p><p>– Ой! Бао ошибся, Мастер! Не ругайте Бао, Мастер! – маленький демон выглядел виноватым.</p><p>Алое же пламя действительно стремительно уменьшалось, пока не превратилось в аккуратный, но достаточно сильный костерок.</p><p>– Вот! Бао справился, Мастер! Бао хороший, – демоническое дитя заискивающе глянуло на своего хозяина.</p><p>– Да, этого достаточно, Бао! – согласился Вэй Усянь и поднёс к губам Чэньцин.</p><p>С первыми же звуками тоскливой мелодии проклятый меч в руках Сюин задрожал. Тёмные материи заклубились у ног Вэй Усяня, сгустились и устремились к демонице. Чёрные потоки обласкали ледяное тело девы и скользнули к клинку.</p><p>Проклятый меч взмыл в воздух, повис прямо над кровавым пламенем в ладошках Бао и загудел. Сперва гул, потом шипение, а после скрежет ломаемого железа наполнили тишину подземного грота.</p><p>Голос флейты стал сильным, строгим, повелительным. Чэньцин в руках Вэй Усяня приказывала – тёмные сущности обязаны были подчиниться.</p><p>Ржавчина на клинке вспучилась и крупными кусками отпала. Бао белыми пальчиками на пухлой ножке немедленно подцепил один и закинул в зубастый рот. Теперь к стенанию меча добавились довольное сопение и хрумканье, словно ребёнок жевал чуть подсохшую горбушку рисовой лепёшки. Он не успел доесть первый ломоть, а уже закинул следом второй. Сюин протестующе застонала на его жадность.</p><p>– Я оставлю, оставлю! – осклабился Бао и действительно разделил кусочки ржавчины, пропитанной злобой жертв меча, поровну. – Вот, видишь? Бао хороший! Поделил пополам!</p><p>Мальчик посмотрел на свою подругу и вновь принялся закидывать в рот лакомство, когда та согласно кивнула.</p><p>В этот момент флейта грозно вскрикнула.</p><p>– Бао отвлёкся всего на мгновение, Мастер! – тут же отозвался демонический ребёнок и вновь сосредоточился на огне. – Огонёк Бао не погаснет! Мастеру не нужно беспокоиться!! Не надо наказывать Бао!</p><p>Напор мелодии вновь изменился – теперь он бил, ругал, ломал. Каждая нота вонзалась в блёклый металл проклятого меча, точно тысяча стрел.</p><p>И тот не выдержал.</p><p>По лезвию вниз, от рукояти к острию, пошла трещина. Клинок крошился на глазах, но с каждым новым изгибом разлома наружу вырывались потоки бурых миазмов. Они грозили расползтись червями в разные стороны.</p><p>Раздался громкий хлопок и над всей группой сомкнулся купол тёмной материи. Теперь пусть недолго, но можно было не опасаться, что жажда крови проклятого меча вырвется на свободу.</p><p>Бао тоненько захныкал, когда не сумел поймать зубастым ртом проскользнувшую мимо него бурую змейку, однако больше отрываться от огня малыш не решился. Теперь настала очередь Сюин ловить лакомство и делить его поровну.</p><p>Демоническая дева с грацией пантеры перескакивала с места на место. Каждый её прыжок достигал цели. Первый из пойманных бурых миазмов скрылся за алыми пухлыми губами Сюин, второй отправился прямиком в широко раскрытый, алчущий угощений ротик Бао.</p><p>Так повторилось ещё несколько раз, пока Вэй Усянь всё усиливал давление. Чэньцин в его руках бесновалась. И проклятый меч стал понемногу поддаваться.</p><p>Клинок перестал ломаться, оплыл жидким металлом, растопился. Капля за каплей в кровавом пламени Бао плавился старинный меч: сперва лезвие, затем и рукоять. Шипением и бульканьем отзывался костерок.</p><p>Вновь настроение Чэньцин изменилось. Мелодия заиграла остро, бойко. Люди с особенно богатой фантазией сравнили бы её с озорной девчушкой, что мчится вприпрыжку по каменному мостику через звонкую реку. Остальные бы услышали песню молотов кузнеца о наковальню.</p><p>– Мастер, почти готово! – пропел Бао, завороженно глядя в огонь. – Прекрасная, сильная, кровожадная!..</p><p>Сюин опустилась на колени рядом со своим другом и с восторгом охнула.</p><p>– Хорошее оружие, Мастер! Лучшее из всех, что я видел! – хвалил демонический мальчик вполне искренне.</p><p>Флейта ударила кузнечным молотом в последний раз и закричала высокой тягучей нотой. Барьер тёмной энергии с резким хлопком сжался к алому пламени, словно льяло<a href="#_ftn3" id="_ftnref3" name="_ftnref3">[3]</a> сомкнуло свои половинки.</p><p>– Бао, потуши пламя, – Вэй Усянь отнял Чэньцин от губ.</p><p>Он настороженно разглядывал то, что сотворил собственными руками, а послушные ему демоны в то же время смотрели на него самого.</p><p>Внезапно Сюин поднялась с камней, приблизилась вплотную и мягко коснулась щеки Вэй Усяня. Ледяные пальцы окрасились алым. Демоница ласково улыбнулась. Красные губы, вслед за пальцами, скользнули от прикрытых глаз к подбородку мужчины.</p><p>Только когда Сюин отстранилась, Вэй Усянь осознал на лице мокроту. Губы демонической девы, как и её ладони, были измазаны в крови.</p><p>Он плакал кровавыми слезами!<a href="#_ftn4" id="_ftnref4" name="_ftnref4">[4]</a> </p><p>– Мастер, ваша Тигриная Печать готова, – Бао протягивал на раскрытой ладошке кусок чёрного металла.</p><p>Тигриная Печать Преисподней звенела скрытой мощью и натужно гудела в руках демонического дитя.</p><p>Две гибкие фигуры тигров соединялись в массивное кольцо устрашающего артефакта. Оскаленные пасти и длинные хвосты хищников переплетались в единое целое, а красная кисточка шёлковых нитей, точно лента свежей крови, змеилась, вилась и слегка покачивалась. Контраст с иссиня-белой кожей демонического младенца ещё больше усиливал образ.</p><p>Жажда крови проклятого меча была поразительной, а Тигриная Печать, выкованная из его металла, обещала владельцу безграничную власть над всеми тёмными сущностями, будь то мертвецы или неупокоенные духи.</p><p>Вэй Усянь протянул руку – тёмная лента выползла из рукава его мантии и обернулась вокруг артефакта. Печать немедленно успокоилась. В ладонь Вэй Усяня лег уже обыкновенный кусок железа – пусть зачарованный и исполненный злых намерений, но всё-таки простой металл. Вэй Усянь понимал, что в таком состоянии, когда сила артефакта сковывалась его собственной, тот не опасен. Однако стоит ему ослабить бдительность или хотя бы на мгновение потерять контроль, Тигриная Печать первым пожрёт собственного создателя<a href="#_ftn5" id="_ftnref5" name="_ftnref5">[5]</a>.</p><p>– Мастер создал хорошее оружие. Бао нравится, – улыбался довольный демонёнок. – С ним Мастеру не будет равных.</p><p>– Бао, Сюин, – похвалу Вэй Усянь пропустил мимо ушей, – благодарю за помощь.</p><p>– Мастер уходит? – поинтересовался Бао.</p><p>Сюин грустно вздохнула и повесила голову, кажется, она искренне опечалилась уходу хозяина.</p><p>– Да, остальное оставляю на вас, – Вэй Усянь кивнул Бао и легко коснулся понуренной тёмной макушки девушки. – Надеюсь, мой дар вам понравится.</p><p>Сказал и развернулся к выходу. Оборачиваться не имело смысла. Теперь ни Сюин, ни Бао сдерживать свою жажду не станут.</p><p>На это Вэй Усянь и надеялся.</p><p>Черепаха-Губительница была мертва, но тёмная энергия в этой проклятой пещере ничуть не уменьшилась. Наоборот, больше её ничего не сдерживало, ведь ни чёрного меча, ни древней твари уже не было. Теперь неупокоенные души надо было развеять «Очищением» или скормить алчущим тварям вроде демонических сущностей.</p><p>«Полагаю, Сюин и малыш Бао основательно вычистят здесь всё», – мрачная улыбка искривила губы Вэй Усяня.</p><p>Непроглядная тьма отступала перед ним, освобождая дорогу к выходу, и немедленно смыкалась за спиной. Он успел отойти совсем недалеко, когда услышал заливистый смех Сюин и довольное чавканье Бао:</p><p>– Вкусно! Вкусно! Объедение!! Мастер хороший, оставил для нас вкусное!</p><p>«Хех, ну хоть кто-то доволен, – хмыкнул Вэй Усянь, но улыбка надолго не задержалась на лице. Сейчас ему предстояло вновь вернуться в мир… и встретиться с Лань Чжанем». Вэй Усянь утомлённо потёр точку между бровями: как себя вести в присутствии Лань Ванцзи после такого расставания, он не имел ни малейшего представления.</p><p>«Ох уж эти три тысячи правил Ордена Гусу Лань и их пресловутая «правильность», – Вэй Усянь хотел выругаться, но все резкие слова куда-то исчезли из головы. Осталась только странная тоска в сердце и зуд в ладонях такой силы, точно хотелось обнять, почувствовать тепло другого тела.</p><p>«Надо поскорее возвращаться к А-Аи», – встряхнулся Вэй Усянь, поднимаясь через входной колодец пещеры на поверхность.</p><p>Он шагнул на твёрдую землю и застыл, словно пойманный в ловушку кролик.</p><p>– Л-лань Чжань? – голос не слушался. Вэй Усянь догадывался, что сейчас выглядит не просто удивлённым, совершенно поражённым.</p><p>Действительно, лицо его забавно вытянулось, а челюсть, кажется, потерялась где-то в жухлой траве под ногами. Он-то был уверен, что его бросили, а, оказывается, Лань Ванцзи просто вышел наружу.</p><p>– Ты всё это время сидел здесь и ждал меня? – неуверенно поинтересовался Вэй Усянь у застывшего белокаменным изваянием адепта Ордена Гусу Лань.</p><p>– Мгм, – отозвался тот.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Цепкий взгляд янтарных глаз осмотрел тёмную фигуру с ног до головы. Четко очерченные брови на совершенном лице недовольно нахмурились. Лань Ванцзи чувствовал присутствие мощного тёмного артефакта при Вэй Усяне, но опасался, что новые вопросы вызовут только ещё большее недовольство.</p><p>Оставив Вэй Усяня в пещере, Лань Ванцзи понимал, что тот вновь применит заклинания Пути Тьмы. Лань Ванцзи почти смирился с этим. Всё же беспокойство не отпускало, а в груди жглось чувством беспомощности. Он бы хотел помочь, но ему не позволят, не послушают «правильных» слов.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>«Ну, что же ты молчишь, Лань Чжань, – Вэй Усяню хотелось крикнуть, – где же очередная порция нравоучений и ругани? Неужели ты не будешь меня отчитывать?»</p><p>Но вместо крика он лишь усмехнулся и развернулся в обратную сторону.</p><p>– Долго мы в гляделки играть будем? – в груди Вэй Усяня потеплело: его ждали. Несмотря на осуждение и невозможность принять его Путь, его ждали! – Пойдём, Лань Чжань, пора возвращаться.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи послушно шагнул вслед за ним, но тут же остановился:</p><p>– Вэй Ин, этот артефакт опасен.</p><p>«А-А-А-р-р-р», – внутренне зарычал Вэй Усянь, стремительно обернулся:</p><p>– ТЫ ОПЯТЬ НАЧИНАЕШЬ?! Неужели не мог смолчать?!</p><p>Обида за разрушенную мечту поднялась яростью и вырвалась язвительным:</p><p>– Я ЕГО СОЗДАЛ! Кому как не мне знать, на что он способен?!</p><p>Лань Ванцзи смотрел на него прямо и как-то отчуждённо, словно закрылся от всех недобрых слов. Оттого злость Вэй Усяня разбавилась одиночеством. Внутри вновь кольнуло тоской.</p><p>– Я тебе уже сто раз говорил, Лань Чжань, что не пойду на суд в твой орден! Даже если будешь следить за мной денно и нощно, ничего не добьёшься! Прекращай за мной везде ходить. Ни ты, ни кто другой не сможете увести меня силой! Я не вернусь!</p><p>Казалось, быть ещё более бледным, чем превосходный гладкий нефрит невозможно, однако Лань Ванцзи это удалось. Краска совершенно покинула его лицо, взгляд потух, но ни единого слова не сорвалось с плотно сжатых губ.</p><p>Вэй Усянь же, не услышав ответ, в беспомощной ярости всплеснул руками и отвернулся:</p><p>– Ты упёртый, как осёл, Лань Чжань! Делай, что хочешь!</p><p>«Никогда у нас не получится поладить», – был уверен Вэй Усянь. Что бы он ни делал, Лань Ванцзи будет отмалчиваться до последнего, пока ему это не надоест окончательно.</p><p> «… а что будет после?» – тоненькой иглой воткнулось в сердце, пока Вэй Усянь шагал прочь от пещеры.</p><p>«Ну, видимо, в этом случае он меня убьёт или окончательно бросит», – он горько усмехнулся и сам не понял, какой из двух вариантов показался ему страшнее.</p><p>Сомнения, неуверенность и желание чувствовать присутствие Лань Ванцзи рядом – вот эмоции, которые испытывал Вэй Усянь с момента их первой встречи. Сейчас они разрослись настолько сильно, что требовали немедленного освобождения. А раз в ответ он получал только осуждающий или настороженный взгляд — приходилось защищаться.</p><p>«Но, видят Боги, мне это уже надоело! Неясно, сколько я так ещё смогу», – Вэй Усянь чертыхнулся, зацепившись широким рукавом за ветку дерева, и зло рванул ткань на себя. Та порвалась.</p><p>– Вот ведь бесполезная тряпка! – в сердцах выругался Вэй Усянь.</p><p>Из-за спины немедленно ответили:</p><p>– Мантия не виновата в твоей небрежности.</p><p>– А? – вздрогнул Вэй Усянь и опасливо покосился назад.</p><p>С абсолютно невозмутимым видом Лань Ванцзи шагал следом за ним совершенно бесшумно. Черты безупречного лица были исполнены безмятежности, а янтарный взгляд внезапно показался Вэй Усяню ласковым. Он вовсе не выискивал, но, кажется, заметил в этих бездонных омутах кристальной чистоты задорные смешинки.</p><p>Вэй Усянь удивлённо захлопал глазами и встал, как вкопанный. Мало того что он совершенно не услышал и не почувствовал, что за ним последовали, так над ним ещё и потешались!</p><p>Вэй Усянь на мгновение лишился дара речи: вопиющая ситуация!</p><p>«И как мне реагировать?» – он потерялся в палящем ощущении счастья, стеснившем грудь.</p><p>Внезапно захотелось смеяться: какая-то дырка на рукаве мантии и его досада по этому поводу сумели чудесным образом совершенно изменить атмосферу между ними! А ведь ещё мгновение назад они злились друг на друга.</p><p>– А-ха-ха! – Вэй Усянь залился чуть нервным, но всё равно радостным смехом. Он смеялся так безудержно, что закололо в боку. – Ой-ой! А-ха-ха! Ой, больно! А-ха-ха-ха! Лань Чжань, ха-ха, ты бы себя видел! Такой красивый, такой безупречный! Тебе бы надо прогуливаться по тропинкам чертогов бессмертных, а не скакать со мной по лесам в непролазной глуши! Ха-ха!<a href="#_ftn6" id="_ftnref6" name="_ftnref6">[6]</a></p><p>Он всё смеялся и никак не мог перестать. Пришлось облокотиться на то самое дерево со злополучной веткой, чтобы не рухнуть на землю, когда ноги перестали его держать. Лишь на периферии сознания Вэй Усянь понимал, что этот смех – не более чем выброс застоявшихся эмоций, но ему, честно говоря, в этот конкретный момент было плевать.</p><p> Он был счастлив! И «спасибо» за то можно было сказать безобразной дырке на его рукаве. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Лань Ванцзи, словно завороженный, смотрел в раскрасневшееся от смеха лицо Вэй Усяня и чувствовал, как горят его собственные щеки и мочки ушей.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Всего полторы тысячи? – недоверчиво переспросил Цзян Чэн.</p><p>– Всё верно, – ровно отозвался Не Минцзюэ, одним глотком опустошая чашу с вином. – Полторы тысячи воинов. Я не мог особенно ослаблять базу в Хэцзян. Неясно, куда именно будет направлен удар Вэнь Жоханя из Мейсян. Тем более здесь в основном скопились наёмники.</p><p>– Но всё же, в Джанджи<a href="#_ftn7" id="_ftnref7" name="_ftnref7">[7]</a> сейчас по самым примерным подсчётам больше двух с половиной тысяч человек, – не унимался Цзян Чэн.</p><p>– Именно, – согласился с братом Вэй Усянь, – кроме того мы на равнине, тут почти негде скрыться.</p><p>Джанджи представляло собой солидных размеров поселение – ещё не город, но уже и не деревня. Прежде тут стояли лишь убогие домики фермеров, работающих в рисовых полях и плодовых садах округи. Хотя с тех пор, как в этом живописном местечке поселились первые заклинатели клана Ян и отстроили собственную резиденцию, поселение потихоньку разрасталось.</p><p>Не Минцзюэ раздражённо нахмурился – братья били по больному, потому ответил он чуть более резко, чем требовалось:</p><p>– Знаю я. Эти псы сидят под охранным куполом бывшей резиденции Ордена Мейсян Ян, а я вынужден надеяться только на зоркие глаза часовых. Но это не самое страшное – в своих людей я верю. </p><p>– А что тогда беспокоит Главу Ордена Не? – поинтересовалась Вэй Юнру.</p><p>Они прибыли в лагерь Ордена Цинхэ Не на границе Хэцзян и Мейсян около часа назад: она, довольный Вэй Усянь, настороженный Цзян Чэн, как обычно бесстрастный Лань Ванцзи и Бен Йи, который наотрез отказался оставлять «свою шицзе», которая непременно «будет подвергать себя опасности». Даже присутствие рядом троих именитых воинов не переубедило юношу. Цзян Чэн махнул рукой на своеволие ученика, а Вэй Усянь, вернувшийся с горы Муси в приятном возбуждении, только предупредил парня, чтобы смотрел в оба.</p><p>По прибытии их немедленно проводили к Не Минцзюэ, пребывавшему практически в бешенстве. </p><p>Глава Ордена Не с грохотом поставил пустую чашу на низкий стол перед собой:</p><p>– Мои люди даже подойти не могут к Джанджи! Ни явно, ни скрыто! Всех моих разведчиков в поселении вычислили в один миг, словно кто-то указывал на них пальцем, а новых мне внедрить не удаётся!</p><p>– То есть, мы не знаем, что происходит в деревне? – вскинул бровь Вэй Усянь.</p><p>– Да, – вынужден был признаться Не Минцзюэ. – Я только из-за облаков могу оценить ситуацию внутри Надзирательного пункта и  в окрестностях. Сейчас там по моим подсчётам около пяти сотен пленных.</p><p>– Пяти сотен? – опешил Цзян Чэн. Ситуация коренным образом менялась. Он-то полагал, что им придётся вызволять несколько десятков, но никак не сотен человек!</p><p>– Это война, Глава Ордена Цзян, – покровительственно хмыкнул на удивление молодости Не Минцзюэ. – Любые средства хороши.</p><p> – Особенно, когда совершенно нет чести, – добавил Вэй Усянь. Тень набежала на его лицо.</p><p>– Ну, у Ордена Цишань Вэнь всегда были достаточно специфичные представления о чести, – отозвался Не Минцзюэ.</p><p>– Источники брата сообщают, что движения войск Ордена Цишань Вэнь не прекращаются вот уже несколько дней. Армии перемещаются постоянно, – вступил в беседу Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– Да, я получил сообщение Лань Сичэня. Вэнь Жохань перетасовывает свои войска. Сюда же, – Не Минцзюэ указал на юг в направлении деревни Джанджи, – из Цишань прибыли не меньше тысячи человек. Все остальные стекаются к Надзирательному лагерю, точно муравьи, со всех сторон.</p><p>– Есть какие-то данные о пленных? Где их держат, в каком состоянии люди? – спросил Цзян Чэн. Он выглядел крайне напряжённым и, похоже, продумывал план будущей вылазки в деталях.</p><p>– А чего тут выяснять-то? – неопределённо махнул рукой Не Минцзюэ. – Уже неделю мне докладывают, что со всей округи людей сгоняют в деревню, а после рассовывают в клетки под открытым небом, точно скот.</p><p>– Клетки… – внутри у Юнру всё похолодело.</p><p>– О Боги!.. – не сдержался Бен Йи, до сих пор тихо сидящий в сторонке, и тут же зажал себе рот рукой.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи сейчас больше напоминал нефритовую статую, чем живого человека; Вэй Усянь сдавленно рыкнул и сжал кулаки.</p><p>– Твари!.. – Цзян Чэн цветисто выругался, за что получил от Не Минцзюэ уважительную ухмылку.</p><p>– Клетки с пленными расставлены по всему лагерю так удачно, что мои лучники ни одной стрелы запустить не могут, не боясь задеть мирных жителей.</p><p>Цзян Чэн чуть подался вперёд за своим столом:</p><p>– Глава Ордена Не, не видели ли ваши люди пленных из Безночного города? Мы полагаем, что мой отец, Глава Ордена Цзян, доставлен сюда среди прочих.</p><p>Не Минцзюэ на мгновение задумался, словно пытался что-то вспомнить:</p><p>– А чёрт их знает, молодой мастер Цзян. Пленных волокут со всех концов – и из Юньмэна, и из Цишань.</p><p>Этот ответ был, конечно же, не совсем тем, на что рассчитывал Цзян Чэн, но всё же возможность нахождения именно в Мейсян Цзян Фэнмяня не исключал.</p><p>– Господин, живы ли люди, пригнанные в лагерь клана Вэнь? – задала новый вопрос Юнру.</p><p>Больше всего её беспокоило то, что людей оставляли на улице в любую погоду. Ведь на дворе было уже далеко не лето: ночи случались прохладными. Если людей ещё и морили голодом, болезней и смертей среди них было не избежать.</p><p>– Живы пока, дева Вэй, – развеял опасения девушки Не Минцзюэ. – Им, конечно, не сладко приходится, но всё же их скудно, но кормят. По крайней мере, выброшенных истощённых трупов мои люди не находили.</p><p>Юнру позволила себе облегчённо выдохнуть и чуть расслабиться. Пусть такие, но новости были неплохими.</p><p>– Получается, – вздохнул Цзян Чэн, – атаковать в лоб мы их не сможем, отвлекающий манёвр тоже не проведём, пока не сумеем обогнуть плодовые сады у Джанджи…</p><p>– Всё верно, – в тон ему заключил Не Минцзюэ, – я пробовал отправить несколько групп через леса́ с противоположной стороны деревни, но прежде, чем мои люди успевали приблизиться к Надзирательному лагерю или убить хотя бы одного пса Вэнь, перед ними тут же появлялись минимум двое мирных жителей. Кажется, у них там всё население деревни в заложниках.</p><p>– Наёмники это или заклинатели Ордена Цишань Вэнь – не важно, но они совершенно бесчеловечны! – ужаснулась Юнру.</p><p>– Людей надо освободить, – поддержал Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>Цзян Чэн и Бен Йи одновременно кивнули, соглашаясь, а Вэй Усянь потемнел лицом.</p><p>Не Минцзюэ отстукивал кончиками пальцев сложный ритм по столешнице перед собой:</p><p>– Вот уже вторые сутки ломаю голову, как вытащить из-под двух с половиной тысяч воинов пять сотен пленных, при этом не убив последних. И знаете что? У меня пока нет ни единой, мать её, толковой идеи!</p><p>– Цзян Чэн прав, атаковать открыто мы не можем. Но если псы клана Вэнь выйдут из-под защиты охранных заклинаний и своего «живого щита», – Вэй Усянь задержал пристальный взгляд на Не Минцзюэ, – Глава Ордена, у вас достанет метких лучников, чтобы их прикончить?</p><p>– Достанет, – уверенно кивнул тот. – А если и нет, так наши сабли ещё при нас. Почему ты спрашиваешь, Вэй Усянь? Что задумал?</p><p>– Ничего особенного, только выгоню псов из их конуры, а уж вы, господин, постарайтесь, чтобы они не увидели рассвет.</p><p>Широкая улыбка предвкушения осветила волевое лицо Не Минцзюэ:</p><p>– Будь уверен, парень!</p><p>Гордая осанка, властность и величие истинного лидера не позволяли усомниться в его словах.</p><p>– Тебе понадобится помощь, Вэй Ин. Один ты и близко к лагерю не подойдёшь, – не менее решительно кивнул Цзян Чэн.</p><p>– Я пойду с ним, – тут же отозвался Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– В сопровождении нет необходимости: я справлюсь один, – голос Вэй Усяня звучал ровно, но перечить ему не хотелось. – Вы лучше займитесь захваченными жителями. Когда в лагере начнётся паника, им придётся хуже всего.</p><p>Странно, но Лань Ванцзи спорить не стал, только на мгновение прикрыл глаза и отозвался:</p><p>– Хорошо.</p><p>– Ну, раз так, – бросил требовательный взгляд на брата Цзян Чэн, – то освободи нам место, а о людях в клетках мы позаботимся.</p><p>– Мы с Бен Йи осмотрим поместье клана Ян. Скорее всего, среди пленных заклинателей в Надзирательном лагере остались те, кто в состоянии держать в руках меч, – предложила Юнру.</p><p>– Решено! – хлопнул раскрытой ладонью по столу Не Минцзюэ. – У нас есть пара часов до захода солнца, советую хорошенько отдохнуть.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________</p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> В главе использованы цитаты новеллы «Магистр дьявольского культа», автор Мосян Тунсю. Глава 30; из дунхуа – 15 серия. Перевод команды YouNet Translate.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2">[2]</a> Иллюстрация эпизода «Бросил меня»: <a href="https://sun1-24.userapi.com/c848532/v848532833/1bde12/OeBgsRFUrIc.jpg">https://sun1-24.userapi.com/c848532/v848532833/1bde12/OeBgsRFUrIc.jpg</a></p><p><a href="#_ftnref3" id="_ftn3" name="_ftn3">[3]</a> <strong>Льяло</strong> – форма, для отливки металла, вид изложницы.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref4" id="_ftn4" name="_ftn4">[4]</a> Иллюстрация кровавые слёзы Вэй Усяня: <a href="https://sun1-20.userapi.com/c854024/v854024896/7952b/si3cD9Zxe5M.jpg">https://sun1-20.userapi.com/c854024/v854024896/7952b/si3cD9Zxe5M.jpg</a></p><p><a href="#_ftnref5" id="_ftn5" name="_ftn5">[5]</a> Иллюстрация к эпизоду: <a href="https://sun1-24.userapi.com/c851328/v851328586/1553bb/VySZTYs3D8w.jpg">https://sun1-24.userapi.com/c851328/v851328586/1553bb/VySZTYs3D8w.jpg</a></p><p><a href="#_ftnref6" id="_ftn6" name="_ftn6">[6]</a> Иллюстрация не совсем под эпизод, но у меня ассоциируется как раз-таки с почти пьяным состоянием Вэй Усяня в этот момент: <a href="https://pp.userapi.com/c849132/v849132083/1a559e/nzSl25fFb6E.jpg">https://pp.userapi.com/c849132/v849132083/1a559e/nzSl25fFb6E.jpg</a></p><p><a href="#_ftnref7" id="_ftn7" name="_ftn7">[7]</a> Джанджи – значение «красивый, выдающийся».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Глава 42. Решительность. Это теперь безрассудством называется?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Судя по настроению в лагере, Вэнь Жохань ещё не прибыл, – Цзян Чэн потёр кольцо Цзыдянь на пальце.</p><p>– Я не уверен, что он вообще явится сюда, – хмыкнул Вэй Усянь.</p><p>Они стояли в густых тенях леса чуть выше деревни Джанджи. Отсюда, как на ладони, было видно всё поселение и крупное поместье уничтоженного Орденом Цишань Вэнь клана заклинателей Мейсян Ян.</p><p>Ночь накинула тёмный полог на небо. Огни деревни были притушены, в то время как военный лагерь Ордена Вэнь ярко освещался. Светло было и в бывшей резиденции клана Ян – Надзирательном пункте в Мейсяне. Даже глубокой ночью жизнь здесь кипела. Люди неустанно сновали между постройками и шатрами лагеря.</p><p>Однако что-то во всей это картине было неправильно, отчего заставляло вновь и вновь напрягать зрение, вглядываясь в потёмки.</p><p>– Слишком умиротворённая картина. Кажется, что эти псы Вэнь вовсе не на войну явились, а пикник разбили во фруктовом саду, – нахмурился Цзян Чэн.</p><p>Действительно, воины Ордена Цишань Вэнь выглядели подозрительно расслабленно, словно и не знали о том, что на противоположной стороне долины лагерем стоит армия Ордена Цинхэ Не с Не Минцзюэ во главе.</p><p>– Охранный купол поместья действует, – Лань Ванцзи внимательно разглядывал слабо мерцающий барьер вокруг Надзирательного пункта.</p><p>Любой человек стремится защитить своё жилище. У простого человека в ход идут талисманы и амулеты, иногда купленные на рынках у откровенных мошенников, но в большинстве своём принесённые из храмов. Уважающий же себя орден заклинателей непременно наносит охранные знаки на стены своей резиденции. Это были элементарные меры предосторожности. Такие знаки хранили дом от мелких злобных тварей и злых помыслов. Редко у какого ордена находились умельцы, способные создать настоящий барьер против духовных сил и тёмных сущностей. Конечно же, резиденции Верховного и четырёх Великих Орденов заклинателей обладали сильнейшими защитными механизмами, но остальным приходилось сложнее. Вот и вокруг поместья клана Ян был создан барьер лишь немногим сильнее обыкновенных охранных знаков. Мелкие твари ночи и озлобленные духи эту преграду преодолеть не могли, но любой заклинатель или чуть более сильная тварь от него только отмахивались.</p><p>– Не могут же они быть настолько наивными, чтобы рассчитывать на столь слабую защиту, – усмехнулся Цзян Чэн, рассматривая муравейник военного лагеря и Надзирательного пункта.</p><p>– Вряд ли дело только в барьере, – Вэй Усяня беспокоили тёмные силуэты клеток, разбросанных по всему лагерю Ордена Вэнь.</p><p>– Да, – откликнулась у него из-за спины Юнру, – люди слишком спокойны. Пленников даже не слышно.</p><p>– И верно, – согласился Цзян Чэн. – Тех пленили против воли, так почему не слышно стенаний.</p><p>– Слишком далеко, надо ближе рассмотреть, – повёл плечами Вэй Усянь, отступил глубже в тень.</p><p>– Проклятье, у нас нет ни малейшего понятия, что там происходит, а людей вызволять надо, – рыкнул Цзян Чэн.</p><p>– Но как же освободить пленных, если там армия стоит?.. – нерешительный голос Бен Йи подействовал на нервы всем присутствующим.</p><p>– Если так страшно, надо было в Чунъяне оставаться, – Цзян Чэн строго посмотрел на юношу.</p><p>Ситуация и без того была сложной, и парень с бледным, словно полотно, лицом раздражал неимоверно. Бен Йи под этим взглядом сжался ещё больше.</p><p>На выручку пришла Юнру:</p><p>– Испытывать страх – это нормально, Бен Йи, но не теряй решимости довести дело до конца.</p><p>– Он уже не маленький, Вэй Аи, чего ты с ним возишься? – брови Цзян Чэна сошлись к переносице.</p><p>– Верно, не маленький, но и недостаточно безрассуден, чтобы смело выйти против двух с половиной тысяч противников с одним мечом, – парировала Юнру.</p><p>Цзян Чэна опалило гневом – грубые слова едва не слетели с языка, но девушка смотрела прямо на него. Ни капли мягкости не было в этом взгляде, только полная сосредоточенность и готовность стоять на своём. Цзян Чэн знал упрямый и целеустремлённый нрав Юнру и уже не в первый раз видел такое выражение на её лице, но никогда не думал, что ему она будет противостоять столь яростно. С ним девушка была настойчивой, но неизменно нежной; с ним она позволяла себе слабость. Сейчас же он девушку не узнавал. Однако прекрасно понимал, почему Юнру изменилась.</p><p>«Мы все изменились», – вздохнул Цзян Чэн и отвёл взгляд. Гнев ушёл.</p><p>– О, так это теперь безрассудством называется? – хохотнул Вэй Усянь.</p><p>– Ну, почти, – блёкло улыбнулась девушка и перевела взгляд на долину. – Спать они, похоже, не собираются.</p><p>– Да, медлить больше не имеет смысла, – согласился Цзян Чэн. На душе у него было паршиво, а руки чесались кого-нибудь убить.</p><p>– Понял, – прошелестел приглушённый голос Вэй Усяня.</p><p>Все удивлённо обернулись туда, где минуту назад стояла затянутая в чёрные одежды фигура, но никого не увидели. Густая тёмная энергия разлилась под ноги заклинателям.</p><p>– Постарайся нас не задеть, когда своих тварей призывать будешь, – кинул в темноту Цзян Чэн.</p><p>– Лучше сами смотрите в оба, – тут же ответили из мрака.</p><p>– Не сомневайся, – усмехнулся Цзян Чэн.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>– Вэй Ин… – начал было Лань Ванцзи, но тут же осёкся, когда тёмная дымка пошла рябью. Разглядеть кого-то внутри было невозможно – слишком густым был сотканный тёмной энергией туман, но он чувствовал, что Вэй Усянь всё ещё здесь и смотрит на него.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи не нравилось, что тот собрался вновь использовать заклинания Пути Тьмы, да и мощный артефакт, который он создал в пещере на горе Муси, беспокоил его всё больше, однако сейчас благоразумнее всего было смолчать. Лань Ванцзи не хотел вновь сыпать упрёками или предостережениями, на которые внимания не обратят, но не знал, как выразить иначе своё волнение.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Вэй Усянь же действительно смотрел на него сквозь тёмную дымку, разглядывал бледное совершенное лицо с обеспокоенно нахмуренными бровями и ловил себя на странном желании подойти ближе и пригладить эти тёмные полоски над глубокими ясными глазами. Он понимал, что Лань Ванцзи и Цзян Чэну сейчас придётся отправиться прямиком в военный лагерь псов Вэнь и только от него, Вэй Усяня, будет зависеть, смогут ли они выжить после столь безумной и самоубийственной затеи. Вэй Усянь, конечно, в своих возможностях не сомневался, но противников внизу было слишком много. Даже если у него получится освободить дорогу Лань Ванцзи и Цзян Чэну от псов клана Вэнь, те вполне могут угодить под шальную стрелу лучников Не Минцзюэ. От этого на душе становилось не по себе.</p><p>Мрак на мгновение расступился, выпуская Вэй Усяня из своих оков:</p><p>– Не рискуйте напрасно, – прозвучало несколько более резко, чем требовалось. Он хотел попросить, чтобы названый брат и Лань Ванцзи были осторожны, не подвергали себя лишней опасности, следовали намеченному ранее плану, но вместо этого с губ сорвалось самодовольное, – я всё сделаю сам.</p><p>– О, как заговорил, – язвительно парировал Цзян Чэн. – Это лучше ты будь внимательнее и не подставляй своих прислужников мне под руку. Церемониться не стану!</p><p>Вэй Усянь хмыкнул:</p><p>– Договорились.</p><p>– Всё, хватит болтовни, – расцвёл в победной улыбке Цзян Чэн. – Вперёд!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>– Будьте предельно внимательны, – внутри Юнру от одной мысли о предстоящей этим двоим опасности боязливо замирало сердце. За свою собственную жизнь она, как ни странно, совершенно не переживала.</p><p>– Как всегда! – отозвался Цзян Чэн и тенью скользнул между деревенских домов.</p><p>– Мгм, – напоследок кивнул девушке Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>Отсюда начинался их путь. Цзян Чэну и Лань Ванцзи предстояло вычищать часовых в деревне и медленно продвигаться к военному лагерю, минуя Надзирательный пункт Ордена Цишань Вэнь.</p><p>– С ними всё будет хорошо? – обеспокоенно спросил Бен Йи. Судя по его виду, парню удалось взять себя в руки.</p><p>– Безусловно, – убеждённо кивнула девушка, хотя на самом деле никакой уверенности не чувствовала.</p><p>Юнру всё ещё смотрела вслед заклинателям, когда из-за спины послышался чуть обиженный голос:</p><p>– Сестрёнка, а с тобой он разговаривает и отвечает всегда.</p><p>– Он переживает за тебя, А-Ин, как и все мы, – хмыкнула девушка и обернулась к Вэй Усяню. Пояснять, о ком идёт речь совершенно не требовалось.</p><p>Тёмный туман за спиной Вэй Усяня, словно тугой комок переплетённых змей, жался, вился – постоянно пребывал в движении. Жуткая картина, на самом деле. Всякий, кто видел её, почувствовал бы себя не в своей тарелке.</p><p>– Путь Тьмы действительно очень опасен, братик, – тихонько вздохнула Юнру.</p><p>– А-а-а, – застонал в ответ Вэй Усянь и расстроенно насупился, – ну хотя бы ты не начинай…</p><p>– А-Ин, я люблю тебя любым, – Юнру бесстрашно шагнула в чёрный дым к брату, протянула руки. – Уверена, были причины такого твоего выбора. Ведь ты не из тех, кто отринет Светлый Дао, позарившись на видимую легкость и простоту Тьмы.</p><p>– Угу, – Вэй Усянь склонил голову на плечо сестры, подставился под ласковые руки.</p><p>– Вот и славно, – улыбнулась в тёмную макушку девушка. – Нам пора, братик.</p><p>– Да, Цзян Чэн и Лань Чжань уже почти у поместья.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи и Цзян Чэн продвигались вперёд удивительно быстро и совершенно бесшумно. В этот момент у восточной стены Надзирательного лагеря неярко вспыхнуло льдисто-голубым.</p><p>– Лань Чжань разрушил барьер, – улыбнулся одними губами Вэй Усянь.</p><p>Но в следующий миг его глаза, лучившиеся мягкостью, пока он обнимал сестру, обратились кроваво-красным огнём:</p><p>– Я расчищу путь, А-Аи. Но будь осторожна: в доме могут остаться охранники.</p><p>Девушка кивнула и обнажила Пейжи.</p><p>Вэй Усянь обернулся к Бен Йи:</p><p>– Оставляю её на тебя, парень. Отвечаешь головой.</p><p>Угрозы в его голосе не было, однако Бен Йи осознавал: если с Юнру действительно что-то случится, на глаза Вэй Усяню живым лучше не показываться. «Да и мёртвым, наверное, тоже!» – парень невольно поёжился, отступил подальше от тёмного облака. Тем не менее отозвался он довольно бойко:</p><p>– Слушаюсь, шисюн! Положитесь на меня, – склонился в глубоком поклоне. – Я смогу защитить шицзе!   </p><p>Бен Йи горел нетерпением. Энергия из него так и била ключом.</p><p>– Заходите в поместье, только когда там станет спокойно, – заглянул в глаза сестре Вэй Усянь как раз в тот момент, когда со стороны фруктового сада послышались яростные и удивлённые крики.</p><p>Бен Йи вздрогнул от неожиданности и обернулся. Ранее освещённую огнём костров и факелов долину заливало зловещее зеленоватое сияние.</p><p>– Поняла, – кивнула Юнру.</p><p>Фигуру Вэй Усяня вновь скрыла тёмная дымка, и в следующий миг Юнру уже не чувствовала рядом присутствия брата. Вместо этого лес наполнился сонмом смутных голосов.</p><p>– Что это? – опасливо огляделся по сторонам Бен Йи, в ночном лесу ему почудились множество сияющих алых глаз, следящих за ними.</p><p>– Брат призвал озлобленных духов со всех окрестных земель. Нам нельзя здесь оставаться. Уходим.</p><p>Две фигуры скользнули в сумрак погружённой в сон деревни Джанджи.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>«Ничего не понимаю, – хмурился Вэй Усянь, продвигаясь вдоль кромки леса ближе к военному лагерю Ордена Цишань Вэнь. – Что здесь вообще творится?»</p><p>Неупокоенные духи и мелкие озлобленные твари леса откликнулись на его зов мгновенно, стоило только чуть ослабить сдерживающие путы на Тигриной Печати Преисподней.</p><p>Он призвал созданий тьмы со всей округи, но откликнулись только бесполезные мороки, да несколько сотен призраков. Радовало, что вот такой «мелочи» набралось достаточно, чтобы доставить заклинателям в лагере и Надзирательном пункте неприятности. Со всех концов до него доносились яростные крики и звуки сражения с тварями тьмы. Естественно, опытным воинам Ордена Цишань Вэнь труда не составит одолеть стайку гулей, да парочку призраков.</p><p>Это беспокоило, ведь там сейчас были Лань Ванцзи с Цзян Чэном и сестра с Бен Йи.</p><p>Течение тёмной энергии вокруг было насыщенным, так почему твари тьмы умирали и не восставали вновь? Почему их откликнулось так мало?</p><p>Вэй Усянь ещё не активировал Тигриную Печать Преисподней и, честно говоря, несколько опасался это делать – ведь границы её сил были ему неведомы. Однако зов Печати даже в нынешнем состоянии был настолько сильным, что немедленно восстать должны были все мертвецы в округе! Всё тёмные сущности просто обязаны были подчиниться, если только…</p><p>«Тёмную энергию что-то не впитывает!» – пронзила Вэй Усяня страшная догадка.</p><p>Его взгляд лихорадочно метался по переполошенному военному лагерю. Заклинатели с зачарованным оружием в руках сражались с призванными Вэй Усянем созданиями. Хотя противники были примитивны, на каждого адепта Ордена Цишань Вэнь или наёмника их приходилось не менее пяти десятков. Заклинатели сражались яростно, но раззадоренные приказами Тигриной Печати Преисподней твари Тьмы исполнились лютой кровожадностью. Какими бы опытными ни были воины клана Вэнь, они потихоньку поддавались напору тёмных сущностей. Кровь проливалась на землю и… ничего не происходило!</p><p>Вэй Усянь заметил уже больше десятка бездыханных тел адептов Ордена Цишань Вэнь – те даже не пытались восстать из мертвых, повинуясь зову Тигриной Печати.</p><p>Вэй Усянь призвал сгусток тёмной энергии и стремительно взлетел на высокую крышу главного зала Надзирательного пункта Ордена Вэнь. Отсюда долина хорошо просматривалась.</p><p>– Твою мать, клетки!! – Вэй Усянь в сердцах выругался.</p><p>Чёрный дым от зеленого пламени одного из костров клубился над мрачными клетками с пленными местными жителями.</p><p>Вот почему заклинатели в военном лагере чувствовали себя спокойно! Вот та самая странность, которая не давала покоя!</p><p>Зачарованные клетки с пленными не только являлись отличным живым щитом от стрел и заклинаний, действующих по площади, но и обладали способностью поглощать любые потоки энергии, неважно, тёмная она, духовная или…</p><p>«…энергия жизни», – выдохнул Вэй Усянь, присмотревшись к заточённым пленным.</p><p>В ближайшей к нему клетке сидели две дюжины человек. Они сбились в один комок. Судя по их виду, люди были живы, но лишены всякой воли. Словно тряпичные куклы, пленные полулежали друг на друге.</p><p>Вэй Усянь вглядывался в клетку, пытаясь разгадать её секрет, когда в чёрный металл врезалось истерзанное мороками, окровавленное тело заклинателя без отличительных клановых знаков. Наёмник слабо застонал и осел на землю. Немедленно на его ещё живое тело напал озлобленный призрак, присосался прозрачными губами к шее и через мгновение растворился без следа. Поверженный заклинатель испустил свой последний вздох, голова его безвольно откинулась назад, а кожа приобрела мертвенно-серый оттенок.</p><p>«Значит, металл клетки отнимает жизнь. Видимо, поэтому люди жмутся друг к другу в центре», – понял Вэй Усянь и тут же вспомнил об излюбленном Орденом Цишань Вэнь способе заточения злобных тварей.</p><p>– Чёрные клетки Вэнь Мао! – яростно прорычал Вэй Усянь, разрывая на Тигриной Печати Преисподней сдерживающие оковы.</p><p>Тёмная дымка у ног Вэй Усяня мягко спружинила и волной разошлась во все стороны, словно круги на воде от упавшего камня. Чем дальше волна удалялась от своего центра, тем слышнее становился гул множества голосов.</p><p>Мертвых голосов.</p><p>Чёрный туман покрывалом расползся по долине, накрыл целиком деревню Джанджи, Надзирательный пункт Ордена Цишань Вэнь и военный лагерь. Этот туман, сотканный Тигриной Печатью Преисподней, въелся, где касался, в металл Чёрных клеток, высвобождая поглощённую за многие столетия использования энергию содержавшихся в ней тварей.</p><p>Со всех сторон послышались крики ужаса. Заклинатели Ордена Цишань Вэнь в панике пятились от материализовавшихся перед ними демонов и монстров. Однако уйти далеко почти никому не удалось. Твари в лютой ярости бесновались и пожирали плоть живых. Земля под ногами превратилась в кровавую жижу.</p><p>Гул голосов Печати оглушил. Теперь крики живых сливались со стонами, мольбами, воплями и вздохами тысяч умирающих душ. Эти души обречены были оставаться слугами Тигриной Печати Преисподней. Перерождение для них теперь было лишь мечтой.</p><p>Черепаха-Губительница пожрала многих. Долгие годы неотмщённые души питали проклятый меч, а после тот был переплавлен в демоническом пламени Бао – проклятого в рождении и смерти ребёнка. Неудивительно, что ни одно заклинание или барьер не было способно сдержать буйство ужасного артефакта! Даже Чёрные клетки не выстояли.</p><p>Вэй Усянь покрепче сжал в ладони Печать – над полем боя послышался тяжёлый рокот, завершившийся мощным взрывом в каждом костре, факеле, лампе, свече. Столбы зеленого пламени взмыли высоко в небо и опали. Вместе с ними рассеялся чёрный туман. Послышался гулкий треск, словно пополам перемалывался иссушенный временем ствол мёртвого дерева, а после всё затихло. На несколько мгновений в долине воцарилось безмолвие.</p><p>Обескураженные заклинатели Ордена Цишань Вэнь разглядывали застывших перед ними, словно деревянных истуканов, тёмных тварей. Одни вознесли молитвы Небесам за чудесное спасение, другие яростно накинулись с мечами на монстров, едва не убивших их самих, и даже успели поразить свои цели. Но в следующий момент всё переменилось.</p><p>Земля под ногами заклинателей задрожала, кровавые лужи вскипели. Одно за другим щупальца тёмной энергии выползли наружу и устремились к адептам Ордена Солнца. Павшие, растерзанные воины клана Вэнь восстали лютыми мертвецами, чтобы немедленно накинуться на всякого, живого или неживого, попавшегося на их пути.</p><p>Под напором Тигриной Печати Преисподней разрушилась и магия Чёрных клеток.</p><p>«Сами клетки целы, значит, пленные должны были выжить», – отметил Вэй Усянь.</p><p>Теперь, когда ничто больше не мешало ему, он намеревался следовать ранее намеченному плану.</p><p>– Расчистить путь, – беззвучно проговорил Вэй Усянь. Глаза заклинателя недобро сверкнули алым.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Что здесь произошло? – Цзян Чэн потрясённо оглядывался по сторонам.</p><p>Картина, представшая глазам, больше напоминала поле кровавой бойни, чем разорённый военный лагерь клана Вэнь. Всюду были разбросаны куски плоти и оторванные конечности, а сапоги по щиколотку утопали в бурой каше.</p><p>– Вот это явно человеческое, – Цзян Чэн указал мечом на оторванную от тела кисть руки и нахмурился, рассматривая оскаленную пасть и изумрудные бусины глаз то ли ящера, то ли змеи, – а это ещё что такое?</p><p>– Навка, – отозвался Лань Ванцзи, обходя стороной особенно крупную лужу крови.</p><p>Их путь к фруктовому саду, пусть и был длинным, но особенными сложностями не отличался. Часовые и патрульные явно были из обычных наёмников, которые даже духовными силами не обладали, да и несли свою службу кое-как. Одни коротали время за бесполезными разговорами, другие напивались. Не зря Цзян Чэн ранее отметил излишнюю расслабленность армии Ордена Цишань Вэнь в Мейсяне – о возможном нападении среди них никто даже не задумывался. С первым сложностями Лань Ванцзи и Цзян Чэн столкнулись, приблизившись к стенам Надзирательного пункта.</p><p>Ровно в тот момент, когда Бичэнь Лань Ванцзи разрушил охранные знаки барьера, на них накинулась целая стая тёмных тварей. С призраками и гулями они управились совместными усилиями быстро, а вот с сонмищем мороков и слабеньких духов пришлось повозиться: те были слишком изворотливыми и никак не давались на меч.</p><p>И вот теперь они, можно сказать, прогуливались по кладбищу останков тел и не успевшей остыть крови. Здесь совсем недавно стояли белоснежно-огненные шатры Ордена Цишань Вэнь и кипела жизнь.</p><p>– Это всё Вэй Усянь сотворил? – Цзян Чэн не переставал удивляться.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи ему, конечно, не ответил, но Цзян Чэн был готов поклясться, что только что слышал его тяжёлый вздох.</p><p>Цзян Чэн про себя довольно хмыкнул и прошёл немного вперёд, с интересом заглядывая в большой шатёр:</p><p>– Тут тоже ни одного целого трупа не осталось, только растерзанные тела пары гулей.</p><p>Где-то впереди шёл ожесточённый бой: воинственные крики и стоны боли не умолкали. Зато здесь, у самых стен Надзирательного пункта, не было видно ни одной живой души.</p><p>Внезапно совсем рядом раздались многоголосые стенания:</p><p>– ЭЙ! ЕСТЬ ЗДЕСЬ КТО ЖИВОЙ?! ВЫПУСТИТЕ НАС!!!!</p><p>– СПАСИ-И-И-ИТЕ!</p><p>– ПОМОГИТЕ НАМ!!</p><p>Лань Ванцзи и Цзян Чэн немедленно кинулись в том направлении.</p><p>– Пленные живы, – Цзян Чэн вздохнул с облегчением.</p><p>Честно говоря, рассматривая место кровавой расправы над армией клана Вэнь и ещё только Богам известно какими тварями, он начал сомневаться, что кто-то вообще сумел выжить. Потому живые и напуганные голоса заключённых в клетку людей отозвались в нём ярко вспыхнувшей надеждой: «Отец может быть в одной из них!»</p><p>Увидев двух заклинателей, люди в клетке на мгновение замерли, точно перепуганные мыши, а после взмолились ещё жалобней:</p><p>– Бессмертные заклинатели, умоляем, выпустите нас отсюда!</p><p>– Мы такого ужаса насмотрелись!</p><p>– Я теперь ночами спать не смогу.</p><p>Люди умывались слезами и протягивали руки сквозь металлические прутья.</p><p>– Надо немедленно их освободить, – Цзян Чэн занёс меч над прутьями.</p><p>– ДА! Быстрее!</p><p>– Освободите нас, бессмертный мастер!</p><p>– Постой, – Лань Ванцзи внимательно рассматривал старинные письмена на чёрном витом металле клетки.</p><p>Воздух вокруг высокой фигуры в белоснежной мантии Ордена Гусу Лань наполнился духовной энергией и тихонько потрескивал морозом. Пленные вмиг умолкли. Магия во все времена завораживала обыкновенных людей и, одновременно, пугала.</p><p>– Что такое? – нетерпеливо обернулся Цзян Чэн.</p><p>– Клетки зачарованные, – ответил Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– Но я не чувствую никаких чар. Что в них такого особенного?</p><p>– Это Чёрные клетки плоти, – пояснил Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– Чёрные клетки плоти? – глаза Цзян Чэна гневно сузились. – Это те, в которых Орден Цишань Вэнь держит разных тварей якобы для изучения их сущности? Я слышал, что в темницах Безночного города их всего пара, не больше. Не думал, что их станут использовать против живых людей.</p><p>– Верно, – кивнул Лань Ванцзи. – Первую такую клетку обнаружил Вэнь Мао много сотен лет назад в древнем заброшенном погосте. Никто не знает точно, кто её создал, однако с тех пор заклинатели клана Вэнь не оставляли попыток скопировать творение древних.</p><p>– Видимо, им это удалось, – прорычал Цзян Чэн. Теперь и он, вслед за Лань Ванцзи, с подозрением осматривал металлическую конструкцию. – Вроде бы Чёрные клетки плоти должны поглощать энергию пленников и тех, кто рядом с ней, так?</p><p>– Мгм, – вновь кивнул Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– Тогда почему люди внутри в сознании и вполне здоровы, а мы с тобой можем использовать духовные силы? – Цзыдянь на пальце Цзян Чэна ярко полыхнула пурпурной молнией и легла в ладонь гладкой рукоятью.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи ответить не успел. Один из пленных мужчин внезапно подал голос:</p><p>– Мы очнулись ото сна совсем недавно.</p><p>– Точно, – тут же подхватила женщина средних лет, – на мою деревню напали какие-то люди. Нас всех схватили и кинули вот в такие клетки. После я ничего не помню. Очнулись мы все уже здесь.</p><p>– Заклятие разрушено? – скептически поднял бровь Цзян Чэн. – Вэй Усянь?</p><p>– Похоже, что так, – согласился Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>«Уж не знаю, как тебе это удалось, Вэй Ин, но спасибо, что помог», – Цзян Чэн был искренне рад, что не пришлось самому возиться с древними заклятиями. Неясно, сколько времени они бы на это потратили, ведь по тем скудным сведениям, которыми он обладал, ни разрушить снаружи, ни вскрыть изнутри Чёрную клетку плоти было невозможно, если не знаешь нужный порядок размыкающих дверь заклинаний.</p><p>– Но раз заклятие разрушено, почему клетка до сих пор заперта? – задумался Цзян Чэн и обошёл кругом. Действительно, ни замков, ни дверей, ни даже спаянных швов в металле не обнаружилось.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи был не менее озадачен, но по его невозмутимому лицу, как обычно, ничего невозможно было прочесть.</p><p>Пленные мало что понимали в беседе заклинателей и оттого сидели смирно, не смея даже лишний раз голос подать.</p><p>– Может, попробуем сломать клетку? – задал вопрос Цзян Чэн. – Вдруг, лишившись своих чар, она обратилась обычной металлической коробкой?</p><p>Лань Ванцзи сомневался несколько мгновений. Если не получится, они могут убить людей внутри, но всё же ответил:</p><p>– Стоит попробовать.</p><p>Он сложил Печать Призыва Меча – Бичэнь мгновенно отозвался. Чистое морозное сияние осветило ночь.</p><p>– Крыша? – спросил Цзян Чэн и, получив в ответ неизменное «Мгм», обратился к людям внутри. – Сядьте как можно ниже или лягте на пол клетки, чтобы вас не задело.</p><p>Пленники тут же заохали и застонали, посчитав, что их сейчас будут убивать, но приказу всё же подчинись. Едва последний из них устроился на земле, льдисто-голубая вспышка ровным росчерком снесла верх клетки.</p><p>– Ну вот, всё оказалось даже проще, чем мы думали, – усмехнулся Цзян Чэн. – Эй, вылезайте оттуда быстрее, если жить хотите, и возвращайтесь по домам.</p><p>– Мы свободны? – не верили своим глазам отчаявшиеся люди.</p><p>Медленно и неуверенно, помогая друг другу и поминутно сетуя на судьбу, они, наконец, выбрались на волю. Однако ждать их двое заклинателей не стали – скрылись в глубине разорённого лагеря.</p><p>– Таких клеток не меньше двадцати по всему лагерю, нам стоит разделиться, – предложил Цзян Чэн.</p><p>– Мгм.</p><p>Они ещё недолго шагали рядом, а после разошлись в разные стороны.</p><p>Там, впереди, всё отчётливее слышались свист стрел, рёв мертвецов и полные боли вопли, а над головой почти осязаемой поплыла тоскливая мелодия флейты.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Вэй Усянь, точно полководец великой армии, стоял над полем боя. Длинные полы его одеяний яростно трепал ночной ветер. Ночь выдалась достаточно прохладной, однако Вэй Усянь обливался по́том. Он наблюдал за кровавой расправой, которую учинили пробуждённые лютыми мертвецами павшие воины Ордена Цишань Вэнь, и чувствовал, как стонет жаждой крови зловещий артефакт в его руках.</p><p>Тигриной Печати Преисподней было мало.</p><p>Мало бесчисленного количества развеянных духов и призраков, освобождённых душ монстров клеток и смертей людей. Печать бесновалась, требовала убивать ещё.</p><p>Вэй Усяню с большим трудом удавалось сдерживать её. Тёмные путы были вновь накинуты на артефакт, но сейчас они не справлялись. Почувствовав вкус крови, Печать взбесилась.</p><p>Мертвецы, хотя и выполняли свою задачу – гнали под стрелы Ордена Цинхэ Не армию клана Вэнь – атаковали каждого, кто попадался под руку, без разбора, хотя должны были нападать только на своих бывших соратников!</p><p>Вэй Усянь в каком-то безнадёжном отчаянии понимал, что почти утратил контроль над артефактом. Ещё немного, и лютые мертвецы нападут на лагерь Не Минцзюэ!</p><p>«Сдержать! Мне надо её сдержать», – речитативом повторял про себя Вэй Усянь и даже моргать лишний раз не решался, хотя пот заливал глаза. Внезапно его голову прострелило резкой болью такой силы, что из глаз брызнули слёзы, а руки отозвались крупной дрожью. Внутри, там, где когда-то было Золотое Ядро заклинателя, в тугой комок скрутилась тёмная энергия. Дыхание сбилось. Вэй Усянь болезненно закашлялся, но оковы Тигриной Печати не отпустил.</p><p>Всё тело изломало болью, но, может быть, этого и не хватало. Физические страдания отрезвили. Пришло принятие ситуации и её решение: «Успокоение».</p><p>Не медля больше ни мгновения, Вэй Усянь поднёс к губам флейту. Сдерживать Тигриную Печать было бессмысленно. Она, как любая озлобленная сущность, могла быть либо полностью уничтожена, либо усмирена.</p><p>Печальная мелодия старинной песни об утраченном возлюбленном наполнилась тёмной энергией и виток за витком опутала грозный артефакт.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Шицзе, здесь тоже никого нет, – вполголоса сообщил Бен Йи, выныривая из дверей трапезной Надзирательного пункта.</p><p>Они уже довольно давно блуждали по комнатам поместья, но до сих пор не встретили не то, что ни одну живую душу, ни одного мёртвого тела не увидели! Вокруг было слишком тихо, настолько, что это настораживало и держало в напряжении. Даже бой за высокой стеной слышался очень далёким.</p><p>Вэй Юнру оглянулась на тёмную фигуру брата на черепичной крыше главного зала поместья: «Это ведь ты, А-Ин, глушишь все звуки?» Ответить ей, конечно же, было некому, но этого и не требовалось, девушка чувствовала, что не ошибается. Однако ничего со своей досадой Юнру поделать не могла: ей не нравилось, что брат тратит энергию на то, чтобы защитить её, вместо того, чтобы не отвлекаться от своей роли в их плане.</p><p>«Ладно уж, – вздохнула Юнру, закрывая двери в очередную пустую комнату, – потом с ним поговорю об этом».</p><p>– Бен Йи, здесь мы всё проверили, пойдём в западную часть поместья, может, там кого-то сумеем отыскать.</p><p>– Тссс, – парень приложил указательный палец к губам и настороженно замер.</p><p>Юнру мгновенно напряглась и тоже обратилась в слух. Некоторое время вокруг стояла абсолютная тишина, но вдруг послышались сдавленное всхлипывание и приглушённый шёпот.</p><p>– Туда, – одними губами произнес Бен Йи, указывая на дверь в конце коридора.</p><p>Вместо ответа Юнру кивнула и обнажила Пейжи. Две тени мягко скользнули к двери и прислушались. Внутри снова было тихо.</p><p>Очень осторожно, так, чтобы створка не скрипнула, Бен Йи сдвинул её в сторону, тут же изнутри раздались испуганные возгласы. Юнру нахмурилась, голоса явно были женскими. Она оглянулась по сторонам, остановила взгляд на трапезной и кухонном блоке, который только что проверили, на небольшой кладовой для хозяйственной утвари и убрала меч обратно в ножны.</p><p>– Шицзе, зачем вы убрали меч? – всполошился Бен Йи.</p><p>Девушка пропустила его вопрос мимо ушей и смело шагнула внутрь комнаты.</p><p>Это было ещё одно хранилище, только для съестных припасов. Множество полок и ящиков занимали практически всё пространство, а между ними, сжавшись так, что их едва было видно, прятались не менее десятка женщин всех возрастов, от совсем юных девушек, до почтенных старушек.</p><p>«Прислуга», – поняла Юнру.</p><p>Девушка появилась на пороге столь внезапно, что женщины не смогли сдержать напуганных возгласов. Одни ударились в рыдания, другие забились ещё дальше по углам, но две женщины, судя по всему, имели решительный нрав, потому как резко вскочили на ноги и наставили на Юнру длинные ручки мётел.</p><p>«Женщины напуганы, но выглядят вполне здоровыми», – облегчённо отметила Юнру.</p><p>– Не пугайтесь, мы здесь, чтобы освободить вас, – она подняла раскрытые ладони вверх, показывая, что не имеет злых намерений.</p><p>– С-с чего нам верить тебе? – замахнулась на Юнру одна из женщин.</p><p>– Ну, всё, хватит палками махать, – Бен Йи протиснулся мимо Юнру в двери комнаты и столь быстро разоружил женщин, что те даже понять ничего не успели.</p><p>– А-А-А! – заверещала дурным голосом совсем молоденькая девушка.</p><p>– Бен Йи, – строго посмотрела на парня Юнру.</p><p>– Простите, шицзе, – повинился парень и тут же обратился к женщинам. – Тише! Не голосите так! Нас могут услышать! Если хотите жить, сейчас же покидайте поместье по восточному коридору через главные ворота. Все слышали?</p><p>Слёзы и стенания мгновенно стихли. Несколько пар глаз изумлённо уставились на заклинателей:</p><p>– А? Сбежать?</p><p>– Мы можем уйти отсюда?</p><p>– Верно, уходите, пока тихо, – подтвердила Юнру и чуть улыбнулась. – Только постарайтесь в коридорах особенно не шуметь.</p><p>Женщины в недоумении переглядывались между собой ещё некоторое время, а потом, словно по команде, резко вскочили и бросились вон из комнаты. Юнру и Бен Йи едва успели отступить в сторону.</p><p>– Ну вот, а вы переживали, шицзе, что никого живого найти не можем, – радостно улыбнулся Бен Йи, выглядывая за двери хранилища.</p><p>Но девушка ему не ответила, потому Бен Йи забеспокоился:</p><p>– Шицзе?</p><p>Напротив Юнру стояла невысокая женщина среднего возраста.</p><p>– Простите, вы ведь Вэй Юнру? Воспитанница Главы Ордена Юньмэн Цзян, Цзян Фэнмяня? – женщина с надеждой смотрела на неё.</p><p>– Да, это я, – согласилась Юнру, что-то в этой худой и осунувшейся женщине казалось ей очень знакомым, но вот что именно, девушка не могла понять.</p><p>– Вы не узнаёте меня? – шагнула ближе женщина.</p><p>Юнру оглядела её с ног до головы. Взгляд медика отмечал только существенное: «Истощённая, вполне возможно обезвоживание. Нездоровый цвет лица с желтизной – проблемы с печенью? Прямая спина и хорошая осанка – хорошее воспитание или полезная привычка?» Она вглядывалась в тонкое приятное лицо, но память молчала.</p><p>– Я была супругой Главы Ордена Мейсян Ян. Моё имя Ян Чунтао, – подсказала женщина и сложила руки перед собой.</p><p>Юнру немедленно ответила положенным поклоном:</p><p>– Госпожа Ян! Простите мою забывчивость! Вы живы?! Какая радостная весть! Вас и всю семью Главы клана Ян все считали давно погибшими!</p><p>– Да, жива, но лучше бы умерла вместе с мужем, – блёкло улыбнулась Госпожа Ян. Она давно уже выплакала все слёзы, которые у неё были, но вот боль из сердца никто вырвать не мог. – Муж погиб на моих глазах от руки старшего сына Вэнь Жоханя, Вэнь Сюя.</p><p>– Глава Ордена Ян погиб, защищая свой дом, – торжественно произнесла Юнру. Такая смерть принималась всеми без исключения, как героическая. – Примите мои соболезнования. Мы непременно воздадим его праху положенные почести, как только выберемся отсюда. Но сейчас, Госпожа Ян, вам надо поторопиться.</p><p>– Да, я понимаю, – послушно согласилась женщина и внезапно схватила Юнру за руки. – Вэй Юнру, заклинаю вас, отыщите мою дочь! Мейлин! Вы помните её? Она тоже жива! Найдите её!</p><p>– Ян Мейлин жива?! – удивлённо переспросила Юнру.</p><p>Госпожа Ян яростно закивала головой:</p><p>– Да!</p><p>– Конечно, мы её найдём! Сейчас же отправимся. Где-то ещё есть запертые или спрятавшиеся женщины в поместье? – с готовностью ответила Юнру.  </p><p>– Можете сказать нам, где искать? – вклинился Бен Йи.</p><p>– Нет, Мейлин не спряталась, она должна быть в покоях Главы Надзирательного пункта, Вэнь Цзиньлуна! – заторопилась Госпожа Ян.</p><p>Внутри Юнру похолодело:</p><p>– Что?! В покоях…</p><p>Её голос сорвался, не окончив фразу. Ян Мейлин, такой, какой она её помнила на Празднике Середины Осени в Фухуа, была яркой красавицей. Не оставалось сомнений, для чего её мог держать при себе Вэнь Цзиньлун. </p><p>Юнру не была знакома с двоюродным братом Вэнь Жоханя, однако Вэнь Цзиньлун в мире заклинателей имел очень сложную репутацию. С одной стороны, он слыл просвещённым человеком и выдающимся заклинателем, даже несколько раз становился героем легенд, как победитель злобных тёмных тварей. Но всё это было очень давно. Сейчас же всё чаще имя Вэнь Цзиньлуна всплывало вместе с рассказами о проводимых им опытах на монстрах и нежити. Верховный Орден называл его деятельность «исследованиями», но ни одного трактата с результатами работы или хотя бы кратких описаний свойств изученных особей Вэнь Цзиньлун не выпустил.</p><p>– Вэй Юнру, спасите мою девочку, умоляю вас, – упрашивала Госпожа Ян. Женщина долгое время была в плену, вероятнее всего, подвергалась издевательствам и свою чашу горя выпила до дна, потому теперь совершенно не помнила себя в мольбах о спасении дочери. Она готова была упасть в ноги Юнру, лишь бы та помогла. – Мейлин ни в чём не виновата…</p><p>– Госпожа Ян, всё будет хорошо. Мы непременно отыщем Ян Мейлин, а вам надо уходить, – Юнру ласково улыбнулась женщине и направилась к двери, обнажая меч. – Бен Йи, нам тоже пора.</p><p>– Да, шицзе! – отозвался парень и последовал за ней.</p><p>Если бы Юнру сейчас обернулась, она бы увидела совершенно напуганного юношу. Ни кровинки в лице Бен Йи не осталось. Парень, несмотря на свою юность, был неплохо осведомлён о том, что происходит за дверями спальни между мужчиной и женщиной. Как-то раз он даже стал невольным свидетелем жаркой сцены в щёлке окна Дома Цветов<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a> в Юньмэне. Но Ян Мейлин была дочерью Главы поверженного ордена заклинателей, сама была заклинателем. Девушка из хорошей семьи ни за что не пожелала бы добровольно делить ложе с убийцами своего отца.</p><p>Значит, её заставили.</p><p>«Ян Мейлин…» – сердце Бен Йи исполнилось сострадания.</p><p>________________________</p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> Дом цветов - публичный дом.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Глава 43. Решительность. Не отказывайся от надежды</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Шицзе, думаете, Глава Надзирательного пункта здесь? – тихонько спросил Бен Йи, вжимаясь спиной в стену у массивных дверей в покои.</p><p>– Не знаю, но рисковать не стоит, – в тон ему ответила Вэй Юнру. – Ведём себя тихо.</p><p>– Понял, – отозвался парень.</p><p>Из комнаты не доносилось ни одного звука. Бен Йи потянул тяжёлую створку. Две пурпурные тени скользнули внутрь.</p><p>Покои тускло освещались тремя крупными свечами. Их неровное пламя мерцало зеленоватыми бликами, отчего богато обставленное помещение наполнялось зловещими тенями.</p><p>Широкие окна смотрели во внутренний двор и стену резиденции. Через них внутрь проникали звуки далёкого боя, но ярче всего звучала тоскливая мелодия флейты.</p><p>«А-Ин», – Юнру невольно улыбнулась. Эту флейту она узнает среди тысячи других, как и манеру игры – совершенно уникальную, дышащую свободой и стремлением ввысь, о чём бы ни пела песня.</p><p>Но вовсе не мрачное общее впечатление интерьера покоев Главы Надзирательного пункта заставило Юнру и Бен Йи насторожиться. У одного из окон на полу лежало бездыханное тело мужчины преклонных лет.</p><p>Это было первый мертвец, которого они встретили в поместье!</p><p>Пейжи в руках Юнру неярко блеснула серебром духовных сил. Заклинатели приблизились. Мужчина с абсолютно седой головой и широко распахнутыми, стеклянными глазами глядел в потолок. Раскрытый в беззвучном крике рот и вселившийся ужас в суровые, жёсткие черты лица создавали жуткую картину смерти. </p><p>– Мёртв, – констатировала Юнру. – Остановка сердца от страха.</p><p>Как лекарю, ей хватило лишь беглого взгляда на посиневшие корни ногтей и голубой контур губ старика.</p><p>– Это, видимо, Вэнь Цзиньлун, – Бен Йи указал на богатые одежды с клановыми узорами Ордена Цишань Вэнь и характерную только для прямых потомков клана Вэнь вышивку на правом плече верхней мантии. </p><p>– Да, – согласилась девушка.</p><p>В этот момент за окном раздались особенно громкие крики воинов армии Цишань Вэнь и рык сотен глоток мертвецов. Воздух в Надзирательном пункте, даже несмотря на туман Вэй Усяня, был наполнен мрачным многоголосием свирепых призраков и неупокоенных душ. Юнру нахмурилась – это было странно, ведь она чётко слышала мелодию флейты брата. Так почему же нежить не успокаивалась? Вэй Усянь ведь явно играет усмиряющие мотивы!</p><p>И ещё не менее странным выглядел труп Вэнь Цзиньлуна у её ног, ведь он не восстал, подчиняясь брату.</p><p>«Хотя Бен Йи прав», – девушка внимательно осмотрела одежды заклинателя и действительно обнаружила клановые узоры рода Вэнь.</p><p>Вэнь Цзиньлун относился к прямым потомкам клана Верховного заклинателя, значит, с детства над ним проводили успокаивающие душу церемонии. Они-то и не позволили телу восстать, повинуясь приказам тёмной энергии.</p><p>Из задумчивости девушку вывело недовольное бурчание Бен Йи. Парень точно так, как это обычно делал Цзян Чэн, раздражённо цыкнул на труп Главы Надзирательного пункта:</p><p>– Слишком лёгкая смерть для него.</p><p>Внезапно из дальнего угла комнаты, куда свет свечей не мог добраться, послышался едва различимый шорох. Юнру и Бен Йи мгновенно вскинули мечи.</p><p>На полу, вжимаясь в стену так, словно бы хотел просочиться на другую сторону сквозь мельчайшие трещины, виднелся силуэт, с головой завернутый в алое шёлковое покрывало с кровати.</p><p>Живой человек!</p><p>Едва заклинатели приблизились, алая фигурка сорвалась с места и кинулась к распахнутым дверям комнаты.</p><p>– Постой! – крикнула Юнру, кидаясь наперерез.</p><p>Однако красная тень не сумела сделать и трёх шагов – рухнула на пол с тихим вскриком и металлическим скрежетом цепи. Всё произошло так быстро, что ни Юнру, ни Бен Йи не успели отреагировать.</p><p>– Прикована! – поражённо выдохнул Бен Йи, проследив путь цепи от небольшого кольца в стене до тонкой обнажённой лодыжки. Цепь была длинною всего в один чжан!</p><p>Юнру же на цепь не смотрела: намного больше её беспокоило худое тело под алым шёлком, свернувшееся в комок. Кто бы это ни был, его трясло крупной дрожью так, что Юнру могла слышать стук зубов друг о друга.</p><p>Девушка не хотела верить тому, что видит, но это, если верить словам Госпожи Ян, могла быть только Ян Мейлин. А ведь молодую заклинательницу все давно считали мёртвой! Юнру сложила Пейжи в ножны, осторожно шагнула ближе и опустилась на колени возле алого кома.</p><p>– Ян Мейлин, – тихонько позвала она.</p><p>Ответом ей стал судорожный всхлип.</p><p>Ошибки не было!</p><p>Бен Йи потемнел лицом и хотел подойти к девушкам, но Юнру, не отрывая взгляд от тонкой фигурки на полу, отрицательно покачала головой.</p><p>«Стой, где стоишь. Не пугай больше, чем есть», – парень почти услышал, как Юнру это произнесла.</p><p>– Ян Мейлин, моё имя Вэй Юнру, мы встречались с вами в Пристани Лотоса и Фухуа, – ещё раз обратилась девушка к красному покрывалу. – Мы пришли помочь.</p><p>Ответа она вновь не дождалась, но фигура на полу перестала так сильно дрожать, а из-под ткани показался длинный чёрный локон.</p><p>– Я не причиню вреда, – уговаривала Юнру. – Прошу, позвольте мне посмотреть на вас.</p><p>Несколько дыханий ничего не происходило, а потом край покрывала немного отодвинули. Тёмные глаза смотрели на Юнру затравленно.</p><p>«Зрачки расширены – напугана», – отметила Юнру и ласково улыбнулась девушке:</p><p>– Всё хорошо. Видите, это всего лишь я.</p><p>Взгляд Ян Мейлин при виде собеседницы подёрнулся поволокой и совершенно расфокусировался, словно бы девушка собиралась заплакать, но слёз в глазах не осталось.</p><p>– Ян Мейлин, позволите помочь вам подняться? – у Юнру внутри всё сжалось от жалости к этой девушке, но она ничем этого не показала. Только легонько коснулась красного шёлка.</p><p>Фигурка вздрогнула всем телом от прикосновения, но всё же позволила себя усадить.</p><p>«Исхудавшая, запуганная, но вполне здоровая», – удовлетворённо отметила Юнру.</p><p>– Это Ян Мейлин? – прошептал Бен Йи поражённо.</p><p>Девушка подпрыгнула на месте и мгновенно сжалась от его тихого голоса.</p><p>– Всё хорошо, не бойтесь! – заторопилась Юнру. – Это мой шиди, Бен Йи. Мы пришли вместе. Позвольте ему подойти показаться вам, Ян Мейлин?</p><p>Девушка лихорадочно замотала головой, её вновь пробрало дрожью.</p><p>– Всё-всё, я поняла, – тут же согласилась Юнру и посмотрела на Бен Йи. – Оставайся на месте.</p><p>Парень в этот раз не решился подать голос – только кивнул. Его меч вернулся в ножны.</p><p>Ян Мейлин растерянно разглядывала Юнру, словно диковинное создание.</p><p>«Она дезориентирована. Не верит, что я здесь?» – поняла Юнру. Ей очень не нравились глаза девушки – шальные, нездоровые. Однако верить в то, что рассудок Ян Мейлин повредился, не хотелось.</p><p>«Тишина затянулась», – поняла она и сказала:</p><p>– Бен Йи ученик Ордена Юньмэн Цзян. Вам нет нужды его бояться. Мы пришли за вами, Ян Мейлин. Всё хорошо. Теперь всё будет в порядке.</p><p>– Вы пришли одни? – голос Ян Мейлин прозвучал сдавленно и хрипло.</p><p>«Голос… сорван?» – ужаснулась Юнру. Она даже думать не хотела, как тот повредился.</p><p>– Нет, – она покачала головой, – с нами Цзян Ваньинь, мой брат – Вэй Усянь и Второй молодой господин клана Лань – Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>Губы Ян Мейлин округлились, будто та произнесла «О!», но ни звука не раздалось. Девушка сильно покраснела и принялась вновь кутаться в алый шёлк.</p><p>«На ней нет одежды!» – возмутилась Юнру, увидев оголённые ключицы.</p><p>– Бен Йи, найди одежду для девы Ян и принеси каких-нибудь фруктов, – приказала Юнру.</p><p>Парень немедленно шагнул к двери, но тут же замер, услышав строгое:</p><p>– Бен Йи! Двигайся по комнате медленно и так, чтобы мы тебя видели.</p><p>Такие указания Юнру дала парню, так как Ян Мейлин шарахнулась в сторону, едва только парень пошевелился за её спиной. Бен Йи молча кивнул и теперь уже очень осторожно двинулся к дверям.</p><p>– Ян Мейлин, вы голодны? Цвет лица не совсем здоровый. Может, чего-то хотите, – спросила Юнру.</p><p>– Я не голодна, – прошелестело в ответ. – Еды не надо, лучше обычной воды. Мне не давали пить ничего, кроме вина.</p><p>«Ясно. Обезвоживание. Видимо, по этой причине у неё такой взгляд», – сделала выводы Юнру, а вслух же сказала:</p><p>– Бен Йи, ещё кувшин чистой воды.</p><p>– Понял, – прошептал парень от самой двери и уже отсюда вылетел стрелой. В тишине пустого коридора раздался гулкий топот. Громко хлопнули двери, что-то мелкое посыпалось на пол, а после загремела посуда.</p><p>Ян Мейлин настороженно прислушивалась к каждому звуку, мелко вздрагивала, но больше не отстранялась.</p><p>– Дева Ян, как только попьёте и оденетесь, нам надо уходить отсюда. Вы сможете идти самостоятельно?</p><p>– Да, – кивнула девушка и вдруг вскинулась на Юнру. – Моя мама!</p><p> Глаза Ян Мейлин начали лихорадочно бегать по комнате. Что она искала, было непонятно, но Юнру буквально кожей чувствовала, как девушку вновь наполняет страх.</p><p>– Мы нашли её чуть раньше, – успокоила Юнру, – сейчас она в безопасности.</p><p>Ян Мейлин на мгновение замерла, а после облегчённо выдохнула:</p><p>– Спасибо.</p><p>– В поместье ещё кто-нибудь есть? – задала вопрос Юнру. – Может, вы слышали что-то от…</p><p>Против воли её взгляд метнулся к телу Вэнь Цзиньлуна у окна.</p><p>– Вчера вечером привезли пленников из Цишань и заперли в подвале под старым винным хранилищем, – прошептала Ян Мейлин, стараясь не смотреть на труп.</p><p>– Поняла. Я спущусь за ними, но прежде оправлю вас с Бен Йи в безопасное место. Пожалуйста, дева Ян, не бойтесь – он не причинит вам вреда.</p><p>– Хорошо.</p><p>Юнру ободряюще улыбнулась девушке и обернулась на дверь – Бен Йи задерживался. В этот самый момент за дверями послышались торопливые шаги.</p><p>– Ну вот, – довольно хмыкнула Юнру, поднимаясь на ноги. Она подала руку девушке. – Давайте, вам надо встать. Я помогу.</p><p>Ян Мейлин протянула руку навстречу, но вместо того, чтобы принять предложенную помощь, выхватила меч Юнру из ножен и почти вонзила острие себе в горло.</p><p>– НЕТ! – истошно завопил Бен Йи, влетая в комнату.</p><p>В последний момент Юнру успела среагировать. Она ребром ладони ударила по руке Ян Мейлин. Девушка громко вскрикнула от боли и выронила меч. Она была очень слаба, к тому же её душевное состояние было неустойчивым, потому никакого сопротивления оказать не могла. Крупные слёзы покатились по худым щекам. Ян Мейлин прижала к груди ушибленную руку.</p><p>– Простите меня, Ян Мейлин. Я не хотела делать вам больно, но, скажите, зачем вы хотели убить себя? – Юнру не извинялась, она была в шоке и очень зла.</p><p>Подумать только – самоубийство! Какая легкомысленная выходка! </p><p>– Неужели непонятно? – всхлипнула Ян Мейлин. Рыдания сдавливали её горло, но речь была вполне связная. – Моя семья почти мертва. Мой орден разрушен. Даже мою честь у меня отняли! Ведь я почти год с этим…</p><p>Она бросила взгляд на неподвижное тело Вэнь Цзиньлуна и содрогнулась в приступе рвоты. Из её горла на пол полилась красная жидкость.</p><p>«Значит, её действительно постоянно накачивали вином, чтобы подавить волю…» – вздохнула Юнру.</p><p>– Дайте мне умереть, – взмолилась Ян Мейлин и внезапно подалась вперед, схватила Юнру за полы мантии Ордена Юньмэн Цзян. – Дева Вэй, вы же тоже девушка, вы знаете, о чём я говорю. Я больше никогда не смогу взглянуть в глаза ни одному честному юноше. Позвольте мне умереть достойной смертью! Умоляю!</p><p>Ян Мейлин с надеждой смотрела в глаза Юнру и ждала ответа.</p><p>– Что за глупости?! – не выдержал Бен Йи.</p><p>Он в одно мгновение оказался около девушек, подобрал с пола Пейжи и передал его Юнру. Та медленно вложила меч в ножны и прижала большим пальцем клинок, чтобы невозможно было его вновь обнажить. Ян Мейлин наблюдала за её действиями с умирающими глазами.</p><p>«Похоже, считает, что даже смерть ей не позволена», – догадался Бен Йи и опустился на колени рядом с девушкой. Та пребывала в некотором подобии шока, потому перевела на юношу потерянный взгляд и только через несколько мгновений с судорожным вздохом отпрыгнула в сторону.</p><p>– Бен Йи, аккуратнее! – отругала Юнру. – Не делай резких движений! Ян Мейлин травмирована психологически. Она боится мужчин.</p><p>– Это я уже понял. Простите, шицзе, – повинился парень. Медленно он опустил на пол у ног девушки стопку одежды и поставил кувшин. – Вот, госпожа. Я принёс воды и одежду.</p><p>Ян Мейлин всё ещё потряхивало, потому Бен Йи продолжил:</p><p>– Дева Ян, не важно, что с вами произошло, ведь в том не было вашей вины или желания. Вас принудили – никто после такого не станет судить вас. Продолжайте жить! Этот дар вы получили от своих родителей. Отца вашего уже не вернуть, но подумайте о матушке!</p><p>– Всё верно, Ян Мейлин, – поддержала Юнру, – подумайте, что станет с вашей матерью, если вы сейчас наложите на себя руки?</p><p>Ян Мейлин настороженно смотрела на них, но больше не хваталась за меч.</p><p>– Бен Йи, подожди за дверью. Деве Ян надо одеться, – попросила Юнру.</p><p>– Х-хорошо, – парень немедленно подчинился, напоследок бросив сочувственный взгляд на Ян Мейлин. – Выпейте воды, пожалуйста. Вам сразу станет легче, госпожа.</p><p>Ян Мейлин покосилась на кувшин с водой так, словно там был яд, но ничего не сказала.</p><p>– Я буду за дверью, – уронил Бен Йи и плотно прикрыл за собой створки.</p><p>После ухода юноши, Юнру взяла со стола чашу и присела напротив Мейлин на пол.</p><p>– Время всё лечит, Ян Мейлин, – она протянула девушке наполненную чашу. – Тело исцелится быстрее, затем придёт спокойствие в разум. Душа же ваша исцелится новой любовью.</p><p>Юнру мягко улыбалась девушке, пока та осушала чашу и протягивала назад, чтобы вновь наполнить.</p><p>– Кто полюбит такую, как я? – печально шепнула Ян Мейлин.</p><p>– Какую «такую»?</p><p>– Испорченную, грязную, сломанную… – прозвучало в ответ.</p><p>Юнру позволила себе вздох. Она боялась даже представить, через что пришлось пройти этой молодой красивой девушке, её ровеснице. Когда-то Юнру испытывала к той самые разные эмоции, сейчас же чувствовала в ней родственную душу:</p><p>– Мне знакомы ваши ощущения.</p><p>Ян Мейлин бросила на Юнру безумный взгляд и невольно подалась вперёд. С её губ сорвался лихорадочное:</p><p>– Вас тоже…</p><p> Видя настолько бурную реакцию, Юнру невольно улыбнулась и покачала головой:</p><p>– Не так, как вас. Вэнь Чао напал на меня в Воспитательном лагере в Малом Дворце Безночного города. В последний момент ему помешали.</p><p>Ян Мейлин поникла. Она вновь осушила чашу и протянула её назад, прошептав:</p><p>– Вам повезло…</p><p>– Да, мне повезло, – согласилась Юнру. – Но в тот момент, когда сил сопротивляться уже не осталось и надежда на спасение угасла, я поклялась стать сильнее. Всё выдержать и отомстить.</p><p>Ян Мейлин блёкло улыбнулась, скосила взгляд на труп у окна:</p><p>– Мне мстить некому…</p><p>Юнру проследила за её взглядом и серьёзно кивнула:</p><p>– Да уж, отделался смертью от испуга.</p><p>В этот момент ночной ветер донёс до них звуки яростного боя. Они слышались приглушённо и будто бы издалека, но Ян Мейлин всё равно вздрогнула всем телом.</p><p>– Видимо, Глава Ордена Цинхэ Не, Не Минцзюэ, вступил в бой, – пояснила Юнру.</p><p>Она взяла вещи с пола и поднялась, вновь протягивая руку Ян Мейлин:</p><p>– Вставайте, дева Ян. Что бы ни случилось, надо жить дальше. Я помогу вам одеться.</p><p>В этот раз девушка противиться не стала. Она ухватилась за протянутую ладонь, встав в полный рост. Её чуть качнуло из стороны в сторону, но равновесие она удержала.</p><p>«Давно не стояла в полный рост или это от слабости?» – задалась вопросом Юнру, потихоньку стягивая шёлковое покрывало с плеч Ян Мейлин.</p><p>Юнру не сумела сдержать потрясённого вздоха, когда глазам открылось измученное худое тело, покрытое синяками всех оттенков.  Некоторые были совсем свежие, другие – уже почти сошли. На теле не осталось ни одного живого места: мелкие порезы, следы от верёвок и ещё бог весть чего. Не тронуто было только красивое лицо девушки. На груди, животе и бёдрах виднелись следы от ожогов. Они не представляли опасности и совсем недавно зажили. Кожа девушки отливала нездоровой бледностью и совершенно истончилась без солнечного света. Руки Ян Мейлин и плечи покрывали неглубокие порезы. Какие-то уже превратились в тонкие белые шрамы, а по другим вновь разрезали кожу.</p><p>Юнру прикусила губу, не пуская на волю слёзы. Тело девушки было жестоко истерзано.  Сама же Ян Мейлин спокойно стояла перед ней, не смущаясь своей наготы, и внимательно следила за реакцией заклинательницы.</p><p> – Как мне жить вот с этим, Вэй Юнру? – губы Ян Мейлин искривились, будто в улыбке. </p><p>– Это всего лишь тело, дева Ян. Раны исцелятся, – решительно свела брови Юнру, накидывая на худенькие плечи нижние одежды.</p><p>Ян Мейлин понурила голову:</p><p>– …а как мне забыть? Я ведь целый год… – слабый голос сорвался.</p><p>Юнру хотела произнести слова утешения, но Ян Мейлин внезапно поделилась:</p><p>– …вы знаете, Вэй Юнру, этот старый боров страдал мужским бессилием.</p><p>В груди Юнру будто фейерверк разорвался. Она во все глаза уставилась на девушку: «Может для Ян Мейлин ещё не всё потеряно?! Если он…» Надежда обожгла сознание девушки, но стремительно погасла вместе со следующей фразой.</p><p>– Зато ему доставляло удовольствие забавляться с моим телом, истязать, пихать внутрь… всякое… – Ян Мейлин вновь содрогнулась, а у Юнру внутри всё похолодело. – Вэй Юнру, он творил такие извращения…</p><p>Юнру порывисто обняла девушку, крепко прижала к себе:</p><p>– Не надо больше, Ян Мейлин, не стоит вспоминать. Этот кошмар закончился. Время лечит. Вы забудете обо всём.</p><p>Ян Мейлин в её руках сжалась, замерла, словно маленький зверёк, но Юнру не отпускала, ласково поглаживая по спине. Поверх нижних одежд она накинула на плечи девушки мантию, завязала пояс:</p><p>– Теперь всё будет хорошо. Вы снова с друзьями.</p><p>Юнру понимала, что Ян Мейлин исцелится не скоро: «Да и то только в том случае, если найдёт в себе желание жить».</p><p>– Дева Ян, постойте спокойно – я сниму оковы.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Она отправила Ян Мейлин с Бен Йи к выходу из резиденции, а сама устремилась в подвал под старым винным хранилищем. Насколько Юнру знала, во всех Надзирательных пунктах Ордена Цишань Вэнь обустраивались тюрьмы, где держали «провинившихся» перед Верховным орденом заклинателей. Но здесь, в бывшем поместье Ордена Мейсян Ян, они с Бен Йи ничего не нашли.</p><p>Оставалось проверить последнее место, и, честно говоря, Юнру надеялась, что Цзян Фэнмянь будет именно там, внутри, а не за стеной. Судя по звукам, бой снаружи вёлся ожесточённый.</p><p>«Это здесь?» – Юнру остановилась перед ладным одноэтажным сооружением явно хозяйственного назначения. Белые стены без украшений, большие двустворчатые тяжелые двери и неширокие окна по бокам здания указывали на то, что помещение использовалось для хранения пищевых продуктов.</p><p>«В этой части поместья больше нет никаких складов, а Ян Мейлин указала в эту сторону», – девушка настороженно огляделась, перевела дыхание, прислушалась.  Внутри было тихо, но обострённое чутьё заклинателя ощутило едва уловимое давление.</p><p>«Барьер или иллюзия», – нахмурилась Юнру. Поводов для сомнений было предостаточно. Вэй Усянь своей энергией подавил и рассеял все охранные заклинания в Надзирательном пункте. Она повсеместно чувствовала присутствие брата в тёмных эманациях. Ещё раньше Лань Ванцзи разрушил внешний барьер, установленный против злых духов.</p><p>Так почему в этом месте заклинание сохранилось?</p><p>Устанавливать барьер на одну из построек внутри Надзирательного пункта было бессмысленно, ведь пройти сквозь него могли только люди, имеющие пропуск. Если внизу тюремные камеры, как она предполагала, то зачем столько предосторожностей?</p><p>«Пленников же надо кормить, следить за ними…» – размышляла девушка, пока пыталась найти границы охранного заклятия.</p><p>Иллюзия же в этом месте выглядела ещё более нелепо. «Если барьер никого не впускает и не выпускает, то иллюзия скрывает что-то», – зачем же такая защита для пленных заклинателей? Те же и так должны содержаться в заточении…</p><p>Внезапно Юнру осенила страшная догадка: «Если только их не бросили там умирать без воды и еды!» Сознание пробрало нехорошим предчувствием. Юнру сложила ладонь в Печать призыва меча – Пейжи покинула ножны и с гулким «цзинь» ударилась о розоватую преграду.</p><p>«Всё-таки барьер», – выдохнула девушка, доставая из рукава красный талисман. Наполненный духовными силами листок приклеился к преграде и мерно загудел. Барьер ответил шипением – силы талисмана явно было недостаточно.</p><p>«Этого мало, да?» – Юнру нарисовала в воздухе Печать Разлома и призвала назад меч. Пейжи опуталась письменами магической Печати и резко вонзилась в центр талисмана по самую рукоять. Послышался треск разорванного охранного заклинания. По розовому сиянию барьера прошла трещина. Девушка усилила напор – зачарованный клинок ярко полыхнул серебряными духовными силами своей хозяйки. Через мгновение охранный контур с лёгким хлопком рассеялся.</p><p>«Кто-то явно постарался запечатать это место», – раздражённо повела плечами Юнру, проходя внутрь.</p><p>Сухо, пыльно и безжизненно оказалось в старом хранилище. Стоячий воздух ещё хранил пряные запахи выдержанного фруктового вина. У стены под самый потолок выстроились пустые полки, на полу стояли несколько пустых ящиков. И больше ничего не было.</p><p>Хранилище было совершенно пустым!</p><p>Ну, или выглядело таким на первый взгляд.</p><p>«В подвале под старым хранилищем, – вспомнила Юнру слова Ян Мейлин. – Видимо, где-то здесь есть потайная лестница вниз».</p><p>Девушка обошла всё помещение, заглянула в каждый угол и ящик, но ничего не обнаружила. В густом сумраке ночи даже талисман малого огня не мог осветить хранилище так, чтобы всё скрытое стало явным. Но Юнру не теряла надежды. Здесь явно что-то было: зачем же тогда вокруг выставили такой сильный барьер?</p><p>«Ладно уж, раз так, то придётся немного повозиться», – хмыкнула Юнру, опускаясь коленями на пыльный пол. Пять магических рисунков сложились в заклинание, ярко вспыхнули.</p><p>Легкая рябь прошлась по каменному полу хранилища. От магической Печати во все стороны расползлись невесомые серебряные нити.</p><p>Вроде бы безобидное изначально поисковое заклинание было улучшено ещё Юй Цзыюань и доработано после под себя самой Юнру. Мадам Юй до рези в глазах и ломоты в спине заставляла когда-то их троих — Цзян Чэна, Вэй Усяня и саму Юнру — оттачивать рисунки этой Печати. Сложные, многогранные, но неизменно действенные, очертания заклятия Поисковых Сетей относились к арсеналу родного ордена Юй Цзыюань и могли в любой момент обратиться могучим боевым заклинанием, если наполнить их соответствующими духовными силами. Но в таком качестве магическая Печать использовалась редко из-за сложности построения.</p><p> Неоспоримым преимуществом заклятия Поисковых Сетей была способность проникать в любые самые малые трещины и разломы, указывать путь к цели и рассеивать на своём пути слабые охранные заклинания. Однако заклинателю надо было иметь чёткое представление о том, что конкретно он ищет. Поэтому Юнру прикрыла глаза, сосредоточилась на энергии жизни и представила себе запертых где-то заклинателей. Сколько их и в каком состоянии они находились, было неясно, но других соображений у девушки не было. Единственное, что она знала наверняка, – пленников доставили в Надзирательный пункт и посадили под замок.</p><p>Воздух вокруг девушки наполнился едва слышным гулом духовных сил. Ритмично, точно живое сердце бьётся, серебряная магическая сеть мягко пульсировала.</p><p>Некоторое время ничего не происходило, а потом Юнру услышала отчётливый металлический скрежет и сдавленные стоны. Девушка резко распахнула глаза. Одна из магических нитей сияла ярче остальных. Она нервно вибрировала и будто бы тянула на себя всю остальную сеть. Юнру осторожно вышла из печати и ухватилась обеими руками за конец этой нити. Звук стал ещё более чётким. Теперь девушка могла расслышать приглушённые голоса и скрежетание … когтей (?) по металлу.</p><p>«Охранник не человек?» – промелькнула мысль у Юнру, пока она торопилась в восточный угол хранилища. Здесь нить заклинания вела её ровно вниз, под пол, но ни ступеней, ни единого следа дверей или затворов не было видно.</p><p>«Всё-таки иллюзия», – девушка раздосадовано цокнула языком. Отпускать нить Поисковой Сети нельзя было ни при каких условиях, иначе заклятие рассеется и Юнру ничего найти не сумеет, а иллюзию надо было разрушить. Это можно было сделать при помощи меча или талисмана, но достать ни тот, ни другой возможности не было.</p><p> Юнру тихонько вздохнула и прикрыла глаза. «Давно я этого не делала», – отругала себя девушка, пытаясь призвать Пейжи из ножен без Печати. Несмотря на досаду девушки, клинок отозвался мгновенно. Мягко загудел и медленно выполз из ножен.</p><p>– На Печать Призыва ты реагируешь куда быстрее, –  усмехнулась девушка, разглядывая переливающийся серебром зачарованный меч.</p><p>Юнру верила, что у Пейжи тоже есть душа, как и у Суйбянь брата или Саньду Цзян Чэна, оттого девушка частенько разговаривала с клинком. Пейжи, ей казалось, всегда отвечала и даже радовалась вниманию. От этого в душе девушки становилось тепло.</p><p>– Сними иллюзию, но осторожно, чтобы не повредить спуск вниз, – попросила Юнру, хотя прекрасно понимала, что не используй она духовные силы, меч с места не сдвинется.</p><p>Пейжи приблизилась к камню пола в том месте, где внутри исчезала магическая нить. Очертила ровный круг остриём и вонзилась в самый его центр, как раз между камнями. Однако никакого сопротивления меч на своём пути не встретил – свободно проскользнул вниз через преграду.</p><p>– Спасибо, – улыбнулась Юнру, осторожно ступая на каменную ступень. </p><p>Она насчитала пятнадцать ступеней до поворота подземной лестницы и ещё двадцать четыре после. А далее начинался тёмный узкий коридор. Он давил старой кладкой стен на обострённые чувства заклинателя. От этого места веяло опасностью. Юнру в неярком свечении меча и магической нити с облегчением увидела на сводах каменного коридора следы от огня факелов. Совсем недавно здесь кто-то был, и этих кого-то, судя по следам ног на полу, было не меньше пяти десятков.</p><p>Теперь всё стало на свои места – и охранный барьер на здании хранилища, и искусная иллюзия, которую даже она не сумела сразу распознать. Здесь явно содержались пленники из числа тех, о ком знать не положено посторонним.</p><p>Тем не менее Юнру никак не могла унять беспокойство: разум терзал вопрос о предназначении всех этих рубежей охраны. Кого и, главное, для чего держали тут в полной изоляции от мира?</p><p>Чем дальше девушка продвигалась, тем отчётливее слышался сдавленный шёпот нескольких человек. Юнру старалась не торопиться, чтобы звук шагов не нарушал тяжёлую тишину подземелья, и у дальнего поворота коридора даже задержала дыхание. За углом, чувствовала девушка, было то, что она искала, да и магическая нить заклинания вела именно сюда.</p><p>Юнру осторожно скользнула за поворот коридора и едва не скатилась вниз по трём ступеням.</p><p> По стенам огромных размеров подземного зала стояли и висели не меньше двух десятков самых разных клеток. В одиночку, по двое, трое, а то и целыми группами под замками сидели не менее нескольких десятков человек. Большинство из них пребывали в бессознательном состоянии, а та часть, что всё-таки смотрела на мир ясными глазами, сейчас поражённо уставилась на неуклюже покачнувшуюся девушку.</p><p>В центре каменного холла стояли четыре широких стола. Три из них были завалены книгами, свитками, письменными принадлежностями и всевозможными склянками с неясным содержанием, на последнем же лежал полуобнажённый мужчина. На его оголённой груди чем-то острым были вырезаны в плоти сдерживающие заклинания. Руки и ноги страдальца были прикованы цепями к металлическим кольцам в полу под столом так, что ими невозможно было пошевелить.</p><p>«Его распяли заживо!» – ужаснулась Юнру, когда заметила бороздки от ногтей на деревянной столешнице, словно бы тот изо всех сил сопротивлялся своим палачам. Сейчас же мужчина лежал неподвижно, только широко распахнутыми глазами глядел в каменный свод перед собой да скрежетал отросшими ногтями по металлу своих кандалов. Его кожа приобрела зловещий зеленовато-синий оттенок, а вокруг тела густым облаком клубилась тёмная энергия. Она, будто кипящая вода, бурлила и перекатывалась, притягивая к себе ци живых людей вокруг.</p><p> «Цзянши<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a>», – обречённо выдохнула девушка. Этот человек уже давно умер и обратился в злобного духа, питающегося живительной силой жизни. Похоже, именно этот монстр был причиной стойкости наружных охранных заклинаний. Питаясь энергией живых пленников, он сам был источником силы барьера и иллюзии.</p><p>– … это ведь молодая девушка? – прошелестел поражённый голос из одной из клеток.</p><p>– Ты тоже её видишь, шиди? – спросили в ответ.</p><p>– Вижу.</p><p>– Ну, слава богам, мой разум ещё при мне. Показалось, что у меня начались галлюцинации.</p><p>– Нет, я вижу её чётко. Молодая девушка в мантии Ордена Юньмэн Цзян.</p><p>– Юньмэн Цзян? – вскрикнул сорванный голос из другой клетки.</p><p>– Моё имя Вэй Юнру, я воспитанница Великого Ордена заклинателей Юньмэн Цзян. Мы пришли освободить вас, – Юнру повысила голос так, чтобы её было хорошо слышно.</p><p>– Спасти? – кто-то неуверенно переспросил.</p><p>– То есть вызволить отсюда?</p><p>– Да, – кивнула Юнру. – Я сейчас зажгу огненные талисманы, прошу вас, не пугайтесь и не делайте резких движений.</p><p>В каменном холле горела лишь одна свеча возле стола с прикованным цзянши, оттого девушка с трудом понимала, сколько на самом деле человек здесь содержится. Юнру развеяла заклятие Поисковой Сети – дорога в подземелье была всего одна, так что они в любом случае не заблудятся, а людей надо было высвобождать из клеток.</p><p>Десяток талисманов Малого Огня вспыхнули в руках девушки и унеслись в разные концы холла, повинуясь приказу. Теперь света было достаточно.</p><p>«О БОГИ!» – задохнулась Юнру. Её спина покрылась ледяным потом от ужаса увиденного. То, что она раньше приняла за тени живых людей в ближайших клетках, на самом деле было кучами разрозненных останков. Части тел были свалены, как попало, отдельно от них в углу у стены высилась высокая куча разноцветных тряпок.</p><p>– Мантии кланов заклинателей, – содрогнулась Юнру, на её глаза невольно навернулись слёзы.</p><p>– Это мантии погибших от экспериментов этой твари Вэнь Цзиньлуна! – яростно прошипели из соседней клетки.</p><p>– Он не позволял даже хоронить останки, только скармливал своим монстрам, – пожаловался другой голос.</p><p>– Этому цзянши? – глухо спросила Юнру, обнажая меч.</p><p>– И ему тоже, но только в последнее время.</p><p>– Его звали Фу Дэмин, из клана Хэдун Фу. В цзянши его обратили совсем недавно, – печально произнёс слабый голос. – Он был одним из последних заклинателей из своего ордена.</p><p>– Мы непременно предадим его тело, как и тела всех остальных, земле и воздадим положенные почести! – взяла себя в руки Юнру. – Сейчас нам надо выбираться отсюда и поскорее.</p><p>– Раз вы здесь, Вэй Юнру, значит, Надзирательный пункт уничтожен? – робко спросил совсем молодой голос.</p><p>– Да, – подтвердила девушка, приближаясь к клетке с пленниками. – Вэнь Цзиньлун погиб, сейчас в поместье никого больше, кроме вас, не осталось.</p><p>– Погиб? – переспросили вновь. – Тогда, как вы нас нашли, дева Вэй?</p><p>– С большим трудом, – блёкло улыбнулась девушка. – Мне подсказали направление.</p><p>– Спасибо, что не бросили нас, – воодушевлённо выдохнул совсем молодой парень в грязной мантии без клановых узоров. – Меня и нескольких других привезли сюда вчера вечером. Думал, что здесь и встречу свою смерть.</p><p>– Я здесь уже даже и не знаю, сколько времени, но был задолго до этого парня, – отозвался ровный голос.</p><p> – Как же мы могли вас бросить, если как раз-таки пришли за вами? – удивилась Юнру. – Надо поскорее выбираться. На другой стороне долины лагерем стоит армия Ордена Цинхэ Не с Не Минцзюэ во главе. Там можно укрыться. Но сперва надо открыть эти клетки.</p><p>– Голыми руками их не сломать, а наши духовные силы запечатаны, – посетовал кто-то из пленников.</p><p>– С запечатанными духовными силами мы разберёмся позднее. А сейчас отойдите подальше от решёток, пожалуйста, – Юнру сложила ладонь в Печать. Пейжи серебряной вспышкой прошлась по клеткам и рассекла затворы надвое. – Те, кто в состоянии двигаться, помогите своим соратникам. На пути не встретится противников, выходите наружу без спешки, но не разбегайтесь. У главных ворот поместья вас ждёт мой шиди, адепт Ордена Юньмэн Цзян по имени Бен Йи.</p><p>Заклинатели нестройными рядами выбирались из клеток, таща на плечах особенно ослабевших товарищей. Правда, тех, кто был в сознании и мог двигаться сам, было значительно меньше, чем тех, кто безвольно лежал на каменном полу.</p><p>– Нам потребуется помощь, – нахмурилась Юнру. Просить этих людей вернуться назад и помочь вытащить остальных пленных было жестоко после всех тех ужасов, что они здесь натерпелись, но другого выбора у девушки не было. – Прошу тех, кто ещё в силах, вернуться назад за оставшимися людьми. Мы должны помочь выбраться всем без исключения. </p><p>Заклинатели почти подошли к выходу из каменного грота, но остановились после слов девушки: одни в нерешительных раздумьях, другие – с искажёнными страхом лицами.</p><p>– Мы вернёмся, дева Вэй, – наконец отозвался заклинатель в изодранной в клочья мантии зелёного цвета.</p><p>– Спасибо, – искренне поблагодарила Юнру, радуясь стойкости духа заклинателей.</p><p>Девушка огляделась по сторонам: чуть меньше двадцати человек сейчас поднимались наверх по подземному ходу, но внутри на полу остались лежать ещё больше трёх десятков человек.</p><p>«Надо осмотреть каждого. Вполне возможно, что кого-то можно привести в чувства», – решилась Юнру. Она переходила между клетками и осматривала бесчувственные тела одного заклинателя за другим. И каждый раз вздыхала с облечением, замечая, пусть неровный пульс и рваное дыхание, но вполне живых людей. В большинстве своём пленные горели в лихорадке от холода и истощения, но жизнь ещё теплилась в их тренированных телах. Лекарств у Юнру при себе было совсем немного, но даже эта малость была лучше, чем ничего. Хоть немного, но девушка могла облегчить страдания пленных уже сейчас.</p><p>Среди тех, кто покинул подземелье совсем недавно, Юнру не заметила знакомых лиц, и теперь с трепетом осматривала оставшихся. Она понимала, что обнаружить среди ослабевших пленников Цзян Фэнмяня шанс был невелик, но всё равно не отказывалась от надежды, вглядываясь в иссушенные и бледные лица.</p><p> – Господин, вы слышите меня? – обратилась девушка к пожилому мужчине, который пришёл в себя сразу, едва Юнру влила ему в рот настой жаропонижающих трав. На вкус он был очень горький, так что не было ничего удивительного в том, что заклинатель скривился и зашёлся в кашле. – Господин, моё имя Вэй Юнру, я пришла помочь. Вы можете двигаться?</p><p>– В-вэй Юнру, пхах-кха-кха-кха… Что за гадость ты заставила меня выпить?</p><p>– Это лекарственный настой трав, господин. У вас сильный жар. Он облегчит боль, – пояснила девушка. – Давайте я помогу вам подняться. Надо выбираться отсюда.</p><p>– Выбираться? На свободу? – мужчина недоверчиво скосился на девушку.</p><p>– Да, скоро придёт помощь, вам помогут выбраться. Ну же, поднимайтесь.</p><p>Девушка закинула безвольную руку мужчины себе на плечо. С большим трудом тому удалось встать на ноги.</p><p>– Моё имя Лу Дженбей, адепт Ордена Мейсян Ян, – представился мужчина. – Я сопровождал молодую госпожу Ян, но нас схватили. Это было так давно… – он тяжело вздохнул и устало прикрыл глаза. Силы в его теле явно были на исходе. – Надеюсь, с девочкой всё в порядке.</p><p>«Значит, он здесь уже год томится?!» – опешила Юнру, вновь оглядываясь на клетки. Она и представить себе не могла, что пережил этот мужчина. Однако видимых повреждений на его теле при беглом осмотре девушка не обнаружила.</p><p>– С госпожой Ян и Ян Мейлин всё хорошо. Мы нашли их чуть раньше. Вы встретитесь с ними наверху.</p><p>– Живы? Хорошо, – мужчина, судя по всему, хотел улыбнуться, но вместо этого неуверенно покачнулся и чуть не упал вновь на каменный пол. Юнру вовремя его поддержала.</p><p>– Мне надо проверить оставшихся заклинателей, вполне возможно среди них ещё есть люди, которых я смогу привести в сознание, – обратилась девушка и отошла к следующему пленному, только получив согласный кивок.</p><p>Но она не сделала и пары шагов – ноги внезапно ослабели.</p><p>Юнру рухнула на колени у неподвижного тела:</p><p>– Дядя Цзян...</p><p>_____________________</p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> <strong>Цзянши</strong> – демон, согласно китайским поверьям, умерший неестественной смертью или оставленный без погребения покойник, ставший вампиром.‌‌‌ Питаются людьми и пьют кровь. Эта ссылка у нас уже была. Повторяю её для тех, кто забыл, о ком идёт речь. Цзянши похожи на лютых мертвецов Магистра, но имеют немного иную природу.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Глава 44. Решительность. Неотложная помощь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– А-Ин, помоги… – слезы навернулись на глаза в краткий миг, но надолго не удержались – солёным потоком заструились по щекам, разбились о каменный пол.</p><p>«Умоляю, братик. Я без тебя не справлюсь…» – Юнру в отчаянии закусила губу, уткнулась лицом в грязную изношенную ханьфу Цзян Фэнмяня.</p><p>Истощённый, иссушенный, измученный, он был ещё жив, но сил в его теле не набралось бы и на полную горсть. Девушка беспомощно застонала, ощутив лбом практически мёртвый холод. По каплям, по крупицам ци покидала тело Цзян Фэнмяня, и она, Вэй Юнру, с этим ничего не могла сделать.</p><p>– Цзянши всегда питают четыре человека, – печально промолвил Лу Дженбей. Он уже много раз видел, как случайные заклинатели из числа пленников становились пищей для твари на столе. – Эта мразь, Вэнь Цзиньлун, всегда выбирал самых слабых из нас, чтобы кормить своего монстра энергией и плотью. Он говорил, что слабаки только на это и годятся.</p><p>Заклинатель хотел яростно зарычать, но из его рта раздался лишь сдавленный хрип, а следом – кашель.</p><p>«Конечно, – тёмный всполох опалил душу Юнру изнутри, – зачем ему держать тех, кто и сам умрёт совсем скоро…»</p><p>– Но этот цзянши был создан недавно, да и новая партия пленников прибыла только вчера вечером! – резко вскинулась девушка.</p><p>Может, ещё не всё потеряно?</p><p>Может, связь не слишком крепкая и её удастся разорвать, не повредив жертвам?</p><p>Покрасневшие от слёз глаза сверкнули безумной надеждой.</p><p>Однако та не выдержала даже самой элементарной проверки. Юнру проследила пальцами переплетения меридиан в теле Цзян Фэнмяня, метнулась к трём другим несчастным пленниками, точно так же связанным с нежитью, и вновь безвольно упала на колени.</p><p>Всё напрасно…</p><p>– Крепкая, устойчивая, сильная, – безнадёжно шептали губы девушки.</p><p> «Братик, откликнись! Ты мне нужен…» – связь близнецов всегда была сильной, но в последнее время Вэй Усянь чувствовался совершенно иначе, чем она привыкла. От него веяло могильным холодом. Однако так любимые Юнру солнечные лучи всё-таки периодически разгоняли гнетущий мрак вокруг брата.</p><p>– кха-кха… фу-у-уф… – с трудом отдышался Лу Дженбей. – Этот цзянши далеко не первый. Вэнь Цзиньлун ставил на них всякие эксперименты. Не знаю уж, что он там пытался сотворить, но тёмной энергией здесь пропитан каждый камень.</p><p>Заклинатель с отвращением покосился на груду книг и свитков на больших столах и невольно поёжился. Он и сам не один раз был в роли «экспериментального тела» для Вэнь Цзиньлуна, вот только практически не помнил, что с ним происходило в те периоды. Видимо, это и спасло его разум от помутнения за всё время, что он провёл в плену. Это и ещё надежда когда-нибудь вновь увидеть госпожу Ян и малышку Мейлин улыбающимися.</p><p>С тех пор, как в их двери без стука вошли, будто к себе домой, Вэнь Сюй и его воины, покой и способность радоваться жизни потеряли все без исключения обитатели деревни Джанджи и Ордена Мейсян Ян.</p><p>– Я чувствую её, – словно неваляшка качнула головой Юнру. Все эмоции из неё выходили вместе со слезами.</p><p>– Этот заклинатель — ваш знакомый, дева Вэй? – Лу Дженбей зябко поёжился от пробравшего его до костей дурного предчувствия.</p><p>Он, конечно, уже давно не ощущал в себе отклика духовных сил – те были год как запечатаны тёмным заклятием Вэнь Цзиньлуна, – но всё же слышать от молодой заклинательницы клана Цзян о том, что она чувствует потоки тёмных эманаций вокруг, означало, что ей Путь Тьмы был не чужд.</p><p>«Отступница? – он опасливо покосился на сгорбленную фигурку Юнру. – Нет, не похоже. Но всё же, почему тогда на неё никак не реагирует цзянши?!» Теперь его взгляд метнулся к распятой нежити.</p><p>Кроме Вэнь Цзиньлуна к ним один раз в день спускался его ближайший помощник: приносил еду, обновлял сдерживающие знаки. Оба адепта Ордена Цишань Вэнь долгое время работали с заклинаниями Пути Тьмы, но даже так всегда имели при себе отгоняющие тёмные потоки талисманы.</p><p>Лу Дженбей не раз видел, как Вэнь Цзиньлун и его помощник эти самые талисманы рисовали киноварью или кровью пленников. Без такой защиты пробуждённый цзянши выпивал досуха духовные силы заклинателя всего за два-три дня.</p><p>«А после принимался за жизненную ци…» – тяжело вздохнул Лу Дженбей. Он уже давно сбился со счёта, сколько смертей от иссушения видел за этот год.</p><p>– Это мой воспитатель. Глава Ордена Юньмэн Цзян, Цзян Фэнмянь, – бестелесным эхом откликнулась девушка.</p><p>– Что? Цзян Фэнмянь? – задохнулся Лу Дженбей. Удивление было столь сильным, что у заклинателя ноги подкосились.</p><p>– Его привезли без сознания? – догадалась Юнру.</p><p>– Не совсем, но он был очень плох. Потому-то Вэнь Цзиньлун привязал его к цзянши, – мужчина по-новому взглянул на тонкого, словно призрак, заклинателя на полу и только сейчас уловил смутно знакомые черты. – А ведь мы с господином Цзян прежде уже встречались… Почему же он не назвался?</p><p>– Какой в том прок? – отозвалась Юнру. Она оторвала солидный кусок ткани от собственной мантии и принялась обтирать мертвенно-бледное лицо от грязи.</p><p>«А-Ин… братик…»</p><p>– И верно, нам здесь имена не были нужны, – устало прикрыл глаза Лу Дженбей.</p><p>Вдруг в тишину подземелья ворвался звонкий голос:</p><p>– ШИЦЗЕ?! ВЫ ЗДЕСЬ?!</p><p>– Я здесь, Бен Йи, – чуть повысила голос девушка.</p><p>Послышался гул множества голосов и топот ног.</p><p>– Шицзе, мы пришли на помощь! – парень с лучезарной улыбкой влетел в камеру и тут же застыл, как вкопанный. Улыбка буквально приклеилась к его лицу, но совершенно потеряла связь с реальностью, стала будто бы чужой.</p><p>– Не стой столбом, Бен Йи. Тебе нельзя здесь долго находиться. Забирайте пленников и поскорее выбирайтесь на поверхность, – напустилась на него Юнру.</p><p>Заклинателей надо было прогнать отсюда как можно скорее, ведь цзянши на столе от мощного потока духовных сил дюжины заклинателей опасно активизировался.</p><p>– Слушаюсь, шицзе! – встрепенулся парень. – К нам подоспел поисковый отряд Главы Ордена Цинхэ Не как раз в тот момент, когда появились спасённые вами пленники. Они доложили, что здесь ещё остались люди, поэтому мы поспешили сюда.</p><p>– Спасибо вам, – Юнру почтительно склонилась перед заклинателями. – Эти люди без сознания, сами они выбраться не смогут.</p><p>Однако заклинатели клана Не едва ли обратили внимание на девушку. Их взгляды ошарашенно оглядывали интерьер подземелья и распятую нежить.</p><p>– Скованный цзянши?! – рослый мужчина средних лет, больше похожий на груду камней, чем на живого человека, с отвращением сплюнул у стола с пленённой нежитью.</p><p>– Что за мерзопакость здесь творили? – вторил ему другой.</p><p>– Надо немедленно избавиться от этой твари, – третий адепт клана Не решительно занёс саблю.</p><p>– НЕТ!!! – отчаянно выкрикнула Юнру и бросилась наперерез клинку.</p><p>Пейжи высекла сноп серебряных искр, когда столкнулась с саблей. Зачарованный меч опасно просвистел над головами заклинателей и завис в воздухе.</p><p>– Что ты творишь, девчонка?! – взъярился заклинатель. – Немедленно отойди в сторону! Я ведь едва не зарубил тебя!</p><p>– Нет! Нет! Нет! Нельзя его убивать, – девушка как заведённая качала головой, закрывая собой стол с прикованным существом. – Нельзя убивать!</p><p>– Да ты совсем из ума выжила?! Прочь! Иначе присоединишься к этой твари! – мужчина пылал праведным гневом. Где это видано, чтобы заклинатель именитого клана нежить защищала?!</p><p>– Не убивайте цзянши, наши товарищи… – голос Лу Дженбей утонул в недовольном ропоте заклинателей Ордена Цинхэ Не.</p><p>Его никто не услышал.</p><p>– Нельзя убивать его, погибнут люди! – взмолилась Юнру.</p><p>– Вздор! Отойди от стола, девочка, последний раз предупреждаю!</p><p>– Шицзе, отойдите скорее от этого… этой… – Бен Йи не нашёлся, как определить прикованное создание.</p><p>Едва на Юнру напустились заклинатели, парень кинулся к ней на защиту, но был в тот же миг остановлен яростно полыхнувшими и совершенно безумными стальными глазами. Девушка готова была убить любого, но не позволить прикончить нежить.</p><p>– Постой, Ван-сюн, не кипятись. Может, здесь всё действительно не так просто? – тот самый рослый заклинатель шагнул ближе в попытке успокоить собрата.</p><p>– Да что тут может ещё быть! Сам же видишь, девчонка Цзян помешалась!</p><p>Юнру действительно выглядела так, словно совершенно лишилась рассудка. Серебряные глаза потеряли живые искры, лицо бледностью не уступало тому же самому цзянши на столе, а перепачканная и порванная мантия Ордена Цзян довершала картину. Кроме того тварь за её спиной принялась сдавленно рычать и ещё сильнее натягивать цепи на своих конечностях. Она явно хотела выбраться. Сдерживающие заклятия на груди нежити начали потихоньку шипеть, истлевая.</p><p>Заклинатели клана Не скептически огляделись, оценили ужасающий антураж представившейся им картины и негласно сошлись во мнении, что у молодой заклинательницы от страха и отвращения в этой обстановке произошло помутнение рассудка.</p><p>– Эм… вы ведь дева Вэй, так? – один из заклинателей осторожно шагнул ближе к девушке.</p><p>Юнру метнула на него уничтожающий взгляд. Пейжи опасно блеснула серебром у правого плеча хозяйки, готовая сразить любого, кто двинется.</p><p>– …дева Вэй, если мы сейчас же не прикончим тварь, она вырвется на свободу, – заклинатель несколько опешил от подобной агрессии девушки, но всё-таки от намерений своих не отступил.</p><p>– Его нельзя убивать, иначе погибнут люди. Дядя Цзян погибнет! – Юнру начала фразу с утробного рыка, а последние слова буквально выкрикнула.</p><p>– Вот, видишь, шисюн! Что я говорил: совершенно помешалась, – вновь взъярился ретивый заклинатель. – Оттащите её оттуда. Больше медлить нельзя!</p><p>– Шицзе! – Бен Йи в панике кинулся к девушке и, невзирая на занесённые над ним саблю и Пейжи, заслонил собой. – Шицзе, прошу вас!</p><p>Чего он просил – одуматься и отойти в сторону; не убивать его самого и позволить защитить собственным телом; или же направить клинок на нежить на столе – Бен Йи сам до конца не понимал. Только вот рад был с жизнью расстаться, если это хоть немного разрешит сложившуюся ситуацию. </p><p>– Господа, я настоятельно рекомендую всем немедленно отступить на три шага назад, – из темного коридора раздался спокойный голос. Слова лились мягко, но впивались в присутствующих заклинателей точно раскалённые иглы. – Опустите клинки.</p><p>– Ты ещё кто такой?! – вскинулся на него заклинатель, тот, что ближе всех стоял к Юнру.</p><p>– Шисюн! – почти взвизгнул обрадованный Бен Йи.</p><p>– Вэй Усянь! Это Вэй Усянь! – настороженный шёпот прошелся по рядам заклинателей клана Не.</p><p>Слухами земля полнится. А о битве в крепости Чунъян вести разнеслись быстрее самого свирепого урагана.</p><p>Каждый второй заклинатель Поднебесной и каждый первый из числа войск сопротивления знал, какую роль сыграл в той бойне Вэй Усянь. Да и у поражающих своей жестокостью убийств защитников Надзирательных пунктов клана Вэнь теперь нашлось вполне реальное лицо исполнителя.</p><p>– Приветствую уважаемых господ заклинателей, но всё же прошу исполнить мою просьбу и отойти на три шага назад, – бледный, с яростно полыхающими алым огнём глазами, опутанный тёмной дымкой Вэй Усянь даже не остановился, чтобы поприветствовать, как полагалось по этикету.</p><p>Вместо этого он размеренными, уверенными шагами прошествовал мимо заклинателей прямиком к сестре. Адепты клана Не против воли попятились, насколько яростной мощью и недобрыми намерениями веяло от его облика. Цзянши на столе дёрнулся в противоположную сторону от Вэй Усяня с такой силой, что покачнулся стол, словно бы нежить хотела сбежать, спасти свою … нежизнь. Послышался противный скрежет цепей.</p><p>Вэй Усянь же никого не удостоил взглядом, он видел только Юнру.</p><p>Бен Йи поспешно отступил, освобождая дорогу.</p><p>– А-Аи, прости, я задержался, – ледяная рука ласково коснулась щеки девушки.</p><p>– Мгм, – Юнру только сейчас заметила, что её тело бьёт крупной дрожью. – Я звала…</p><p>– Я слышал, – Вэй Усянь закрыл губы сестры пальцами, не давая закончить фразу.</p><p>– Вэй Усянь, объясни, в конце концов, что здесь происходит? Нас попросили помочь вывести пленников. Но, спустившись, мы обнаружили проклятого цзянши и бессознательных заклинателей. Да ещё и дева Вэй не позволяет прикончить тварь!</p><p>Орден Цинхэ Не никогда не славился особенной рассудительностью своих адептов. В Нечистой Юдоли в большом почёте была сила, мощь и решительность заклинателя. Каждый из них был прирождённым воином. Ну а по разумению любого воина, убить монстра или лютую нежить – дело первостепенной важности! Оттого им было невдомёк, почему же тёмную тварь столько яростно защищают. </p><p>– Вас призвали помочь вызволить пленных, стоило начать именно с этого, – высокомерный голос Вэй Усяня резанул по нервам заклинателей не хуже самого острого клинка.</p><p>– А-Ин, не надо, – Юнру потянулась к брату.</p><p>Тот явно пребывал в бешенстве, а потому сейчас был способен убить кого-нибудь или совершить иную глупость. В этом, понимала девушка, не было ничего странного. Вэй Усянь явился на её отчаянный зов о помощи, а увидел сестру в окружении заклинателей Ордена Цинхэ Не, да к тому же те вели далеко не праздную беседу о погоде, а с обнажёнными клинками нападали на неё.</p><p>Юнру печально усмехнулась: «Как у него ещё достало терпения не прибить всех в этом подземелье в одночасье?»</p><p>– Вэй Усянь, – возмутился один из заклинателей, – уж не знаю, кем ты себя возомнил, но ведёшь ты себя неподобающе!</p><p>Вэй Усянь не удостоил вниманием вспышку ярости за спиной, вместо этого склонился к сестре и оставил поцелуй на линии волос.</p><p>– Не переживай, глупостей не наделаю, – едва слышно шепнул он так, словно прочитал мысли Юнру, и обернулся к заклинателям клана Не.</p><p>Вэй Усянь одним лёгким прикосновением к лезвию Пейжи погасил духовное сияние клинка. Меч послушно упал на его раскрытую ладонь и отправился в ножны на поясе Юнру.</p><p>От подобного зрелища у адептов Ордена Не заметно поубавилось спеси. Пусть это даже зачарованный меч его родной сестры, но вот так просто унять течение духовных сил, поглотить их всего одним касанием – видеть такого прежде не случалось никому из присутствующих заклинателей!</p><p>Вот теперь, когда накал страстей немного поутих, Вэй Усянь снизошёл до объяснений:</p><p>– Пленные заклинатели лишены духовных и жизненных сил. Сами они выбраться не смогут. Поэтому их надо вывести на поверхность. А цзянши нельзя убивать потому, что четверо пленников неразрывно связаны с его существованием. Стоит вам бездумно оборвать его несчастную нежизнь, как скованные с ним тёмными цепями заклинатели немедленно погибнут.</p><p>– Но!..</p><p>«Но отчего дева Вэй им ничего не сказала об этом», – вертелось на языке у заклинателей, однако задать вопрос никто не решался. Каждый понимал, что они не дали девушке возможность объясниться. Да и зловещий облик Вэй Усяня и неприкрытая угроза жестокой расправы над всяким, кто посмеет навредить Юнру, ознобом дурного предчувствия проходились по спинам заклинателей клана Не.</p><p>Юнру беспомощно прижалась лбом к спине брата. Она совершенно не обратила внимания, что и её теперь опутывает тёмная дымка: «А-Ин…»</p><p>Вэй Усянь саркастически хмыкнул:</p><p>– Раз мы во всём разобрались, достопочтенные заклинатели, давайте всё же завершим то, зачем сюда пришли.</p><p>Адепты Ордена Не нехотя разбрелись по клеткам в поисках пленников. Уступить юнцу, пусть даже столь одарённому, как Вэй Усянь! Кому это понравится? Гнев клокотал в душе заклинателей.</p><p>– Эй, парень, помоги-ка мне, – тяжело махнул рукой Лу Дженбей.</p><p>Бен Йи немедленно подскочил к нему и подставил плечо.</p><p>– А-Аи, всего четверо, да? – Вэй Усяню не было нужды спрашивать. Он ясно видел натянутые тёмные путы между цзянши и пленниками. Но в долгой разлуке, которую близнецы только что пережили, он так сильно тосковал по голосу сестры, что непременно хотел его слышать.</p><p>– Да, – шепнули ему в спину, – там дядя Цзян. Он совсем плох…</p><p>Сдерживающие цзянши заклятия внезапно взорвались тёмным фейерверком, да столь яростно, что напрочь разворотили грудь тёмного создания. Его рёбра с громким хрустом сломались пополам и разлетелись в разные концы комнаты.</p><p>Цзянши тоскливо застонал на столе и вновь попытался вырваться. Складывалось впечатление, что он до дрожи боялся тёмного заклинателя перед собой. Такая реакция была весьма странной, ведь нежить не знает эмоций. Зато эмоции вполне могли чувствовать живые. Заклинатели Ордена Не и даже Бен Йи — после вспышки тёмной энергии все, как один, ощутили слабость и дурноту.</p><p>– Дядя Цзян тоже связан? – Вэй Усянь с трудом справился со своей яростью.</p><p>Юнру не ответила, только обречённо кивнула в спину брата и, наконец, отошла от стола.</p><p>«Видимо, в этом была причина столь отчаянной мольбы», – Вэй Усянь скользнул взглядом по серому от переживаний лицу сестры.</p><p>Юнру на негнущихся ногах прошла в клетку, где лежал Цзян Фэнмянь, и вновь опустилась на колени. Пришлось оторвать от мантии новый лоскут: прежний где-то потерялся в этой суматохе. Вэй Усянь последовал было за сестрой, но тут за его спиной цзянши вновь задёргался, срывая путы. Сейчас, без сдерживающих заклятий, силы к нему вернулись, но вот желание сбежать никуда не делось.</p><p>Пока в подземелье были заклинатели, Вэй Усянь ничего сделать с нежитью не мог, потому он лишь досадливо цокнул языком, и в следующий момент шесть сгустков тёмной энергии, точно клинки, пригвоздили цзянши к столу. Послышалось рваное рычание, но тварь затихла.</p><p>Закончив, Вэй Усянь стянул с себя плотную чёрную мантию, свернул валиком и положил под голову Цзян Фэнмяня, а после опустился на колени в пыль рядом с сестрой. Смотреть на то, что стало с некогда сильным мужчиной, Главой Великого Ордена заклинателей Юньмэн Цзян, было больно. Близнецы в молчании делили одно горе на двоих, сердце у каждого саднила одинаковая рана. Будто издалека до них доносились топот ног заклинателей по каменному коридору и приглушённые голоса.</p><p>Через некоторое время Вэй Усяня и Юнру потревожил Бен Йи.</p><p>– Шисюн, эти четыре пленных – последние. Остальных мы вывели, – Бен Йи резко затормозил перед камерой с близнецами.</p><p>– Спасибо, – тихонько отозвалась Юнру.</p><p>Она уже успела осмотреть тело Цзян Фэнмяня. С каждой его раной, где уже поджившей, в другом месте – совсем свежей, она чувствовала, как от её собственного сердца отрезают по кусочку.</p><p>«Дядя Цзян, А-Ин теперь здесь, он непременно поможет», – губы девушки беззвучно шевелились, пока она оттирала грязь с измученного тела.</p><p>– Бен Йи, забирай заклинателей Ордена Цинхэ Не и отправляйтесь в лагерь Не Минцзюэ вместе с пленными и выжившими, – голос Вэй Усяня звучал, словно чужой, на парня он даже не взглянул.</p><p>– А как же вы, шисюн, и оставшиеся пленные? Их же тоже надо будет вывести или… – Бен Йи оборвал себя на половине фразы. Парень не смел вслух произнести то, что вертелось на языке: «… или для них уже нет надежды».</p><p>– Мы закончим здесь и вскоре появимся в лагере, – ответила вместо потемневшего лицом брата Юнру.</p><p>– Но как вы?.. – начал было Бен Йи, но тут же осёкся, столкнувшись с острым взглядом Вэй Усяня. – П-понял.</p><p>Парень поспешно поклонился и умчался выполнять поручение.</p><p>– А-Аи, тебе тоже стоит уйти, тёмной энергии в цзянши слишком много, – Вэй Усянь прикрыл глаза, в очередной раз усмиряя яростную бурю в груди.</p><p>– Я останусь, А-Ин.</p><p>– Сестрёнка, это может быть опасно…</p><p>– Неважно. Делай, что должен, – отозвалась девушка. Теперь, когда Цзян Фэнмянь, наконец, отыскался, она ни за что не покинет его.</p><p>– Хорошо, – вздохнув, Вэй Усянь поднялся с колен. – Ненадолго закрой свои духовные каналы, иначе можешь стать целью цзянши.</p><p>Юнру не ответила, только невыразительно качнула головой.</p><p>– Так, дружок, – обратился Вэй Усянь к прикованной нежити, – над тобой, как я погляжу, хорошенько поработали.</p><p>Пронзённый тёмными клинками цзянши не мог ни пошевелиться, ни издать ни единого звука, только смотрел на Вэй Усяня почерневшими белками глаз.</p><p>«Ты меня до ужаса боишься, так ведь? – хмыкнул тот, рассматривая потоки тёмной энергии вокруг нежити. – Правильно делаешь. Пусть ты и против своей воли обратился цзянши, церемониться с тобой не стану».</p><p>– А-Ин, дяде Цзян будет больно? – тихонько спросила Юнру.</p><p>– Нет, не должно быть. Но гарантировать не могу. Цзянши сотворили мастерски, он впитал много энергии.</p><p>Вэй Усянь понимал, что высвобождать поглощённую нежитью ци очень опасно, но иного способа разорвать связь между тёмной тварью и его жертвами не существовало. В этой ситуации была ещё и другая опасность: Юнру. Заклинатель с сильными потоками духовных сил мог перетянуть на себя всю поглощённую тварью ци в её извращённом, агрессивном состоянии.</p><p>– А-Аи, тебе всё-таки лучше подождать снаружи. Если я не сумею рассеять тёмные потоки, ты можешь…</p><p>– А-Ин, – Юнру не позволила ему закончить, – я знаю, что делаю.</p><p>Прямая спина, решительный разворот плеч, уверенные движения рук, массирующих акупунктурные точки на теле Цзян Фэнмяня – девушка не собиралась покидать подземелье.</p><p>Вэй Усянь позволил себе ухмылку:</p><p>– Я понял.</p><p>Больше медлить не имело смысла. Щупальца тёмной энергии повиновались его приказу моментально. Темница действительно была буквально пропитана чёрными помыслами и стонами боли тюремщиков и узников. Даже не было нужды использовать Чэньцин или Тигриную Печать Преисподней, чтобы задавить, разрушить, сломать своей силой прикованного цзянши. Того надлежало полностью расщепить в тёмных потоках, самого обратить чистой энергией, чтобы высвободить то, что он поглотил.</p><p>Призванные Вэй Усянем эманации тёмной энергии один за другим впивались в распятое тело, обволакивали в кокон. Через несколько мгновений вместо цзянши на столе осталось только тёмное живое облако.</p><p>Вэй Усянь шагнул ближе, начертил в воздухе над столом знаки заклятия.  Немедленно раздался взрыв.</p><p>Тёмная энергия, исполненная злобы и отчаяния, заполнила собой всё пространство темницы. Она клубилась, словно грозовая туча, и шипела от ярости. Гулкими перекатами грома слышалось многоголосие мёртвых душ.</p><p>У Юнру зазвенело в ушах, грудь сдавило отсутствием воздуха. Ей казалось, что тысячи мелких насекомых ползают по всему телу и норовят забраться под кожу, высосать досуха. Нестерпимо хотелось закрыться руками, спрятаться, но девушка только плотнее сжала губы и прикрыла глаза. Нельзя уступать панике. Вэй Усянь был прав: любая живая плоть и духовные силы для тёмных сущностей были лакомым кусочком.</p><p>Внезапно в этой удушающей темноте раздался звучный хлопок. Затем ещё один, и третий. Там, где секунду назад стоял Вэй Усянь, полыхнуло алым, точно свеча зажглась. Огонёк разгорался всё больше и больше, пока не превратился в красный шар размером с ладонь, а после не обернулся воронкой.</p><p>Тёмный туман прошёл рябью, завибрировал и, словно бы нехотя потянулся к этому сиянию. Но так показалось лишь на первый взгляд.</p><p>Юнру удивлённо бросила взор по сторонам. Да, тёмное облако засасывало в алую воронку, но дымка вокруг неё никуда не исчезла. Только вот сейчас она обратилась всего лишь белёсым паром. Будто туман из чистой утренней росы над сонными лугами, поглощённая энергия жизни обволакивала теплотой и свежестью и оседала странным привкусом мелиссы и ромашки на кончике языка.</p><p>Между тем яркий сгусток энергии в руках Вэй Усяня всё больше темнел, наполняясь проклятой ци цзянши. В эту самую минуту тёмный заклинатель ничем не напоминал человека. Глаза его бешено полыхали алыми огнями, губы сложились в жутковатую ухмылку, а кожа совершенно побелела. Ни единого дуновения ветра не было в каменном мешке темницы, тем не менее одежды Вэй Усяня и его волосы яростно полоскались в тёмном облаке.</p><p>Пусть то, что он сейчас делал, было противоестественно самой жизни, Вэй Усянь до странного хорошо себя чувствовал. Поглощённая им энергия цзянши приятно покалывала кожу скрытой мощью, холодила разум и разливалась эйфорией по всему телу. Вэй Усянь понимал, что без последствий для себя впитать такое количество тёмной энергии не сможет, однако это не имело никакого значения. Намного важнее было спасти Цзян Фэнмяня и других жертв, и, похоже, ему это удавалось.</p><p>Едва последний виток проклятой ци обернулся в вихре алой воронки, та схлопнулась и растворилась без следа. Голову Вэй Усяня в тот же момент пронзила острая боль, испарина покрыла лоб. Заклинатель поспешно отвернулся от Юнру и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов: «Ещё не хватало, чтобы Аи увидела меня таким».</p><p>– Братик, тебе ведь больно, не отгораживайся от меня, – сдавленный и какой-то смертельно уставший голос Юнру раздался совсем рядом.</p><p>– А-Аи? – Вэй Усянь стремительно обернулся.</p><p>Прохладные ладони коснулись лица, потянули вниз.</p><p>– Позволь помочь, не сдерживай себя, – прошептала Юнру, притягивая брата ближе.</p><p>– Сестрёнка… – только и смог выдохнуть Вэй Усянь, прижимаясь к девушке.</p><p>Они соприкоснулись лбами, и только сейчас он понял, что лицо сестры мокро от слёз.</p><p>– А-Аи, я в порядке, уже всё прошло, – Вэй Усянь не хотел обманывать, ведь голову буквально разрывало на части от боли, но слова утешения сорвались с языка сами собой.</p><p>– Я знаю, братик… – Юнру не замечала страданий на лице брата, но чувствовала их всей душой. Видимо, поэтому слёзы, не переставая, лились по её щекам.</p><p>Близнецы стояли, обнявшись, довольно долгое время. Юнру не разжимала своих рук и не позволяла освободиться брату, пока не почувствовала, что его боль отступает. Вэй Усянь тоже не особенно стремился покинуть нежные объятья. Ему становилось легче от одного присутствия Юнру рядом, только вот несколько беспокоило, что сестра делила с ним его болезненные ощущения.</p><p>– Не думай об этом, – внезапно подала голос девушка, словно прочитала его мысли. – Со мной всё хорошо.</p><p>Вэй Усянь не нашёлся с ответом. Он прекрасно понимал, что не сумеет оттолкнуть от себя сестру, даже если это понадобится для её собственной безопасности.</p><p>– А-Аи, я ведь совершенно избалуюсь, если ты будешь мне всегда помогать, – усмехнулся Вэй Усянь, сильнее стискивая стан девушки.</p><p>– Больше, чем уже есть, избаловаться не получится, – в тон ему ответила Юнру и чуть отстранилась.</p><p>Вэй Усянь довольно хмыкнул и оставил поцелуй на макушке девушки:</p><p>– Пойдём, посмотрим, как там дядя Цзян.</p><p>Светлая улыбка скользнула по губам Юнру.</p><p>Рука в руке близнецы вновь приблизились к Цзян Фэнмяню. Тёплая белёсая дымка живительной ци густым пологом всё ещё висела над каменным полом, но уже потихоньку рассеивалась. Точнее, впитывалась в бессознательные тела жертв цзянши.</p><p>Прошло совсем мало времени с тех пор, как поглощённая нежитью энергия очистилась, но Цзян Фэнмянь и другие заклинатели выглядели значительно лучше. Некогда серая безжизненная кожа приобрела здоровый розовый оттенок, слабое дыхание выровнялось, сведённые судорогой мышцы расслабились, даже обмётанные губы, казалось, напитались влагой. В общем, сейчас четыре жертвы тёмной твари выглядели здоровее остальных пленников во много раз.</p><p>«Неудивительно, – Юнру ласково коснулась лица Цзян Фэнмяня, – ведь они вернули не только свои силы, но и впитали отнятую у других жизнь».</p><p>Вдруг девушка почувствовала лёгкое нажатие на акупунктурную точку в основании собственной шеи, а затем такое же у ключиц и солнечном сплетении. Вэй Усянь разблокировал течение духовных потоков в её теле, а на удивлённый взгляд сестры только пояснил:</p><p>– Ты устала.</p><p>В тот же миг Юнру почувствовала себя так, словно её в холодный источник Облачных Глубин окунули. Живительная ци из белёсого тумана хлынула внутрь мощными струями. Тело прошила крупная дрожь, перед глазами заплясали яркие блики.</p><p>– А-Ин, за что ты так со мной, – только и смогла простонать девушка, задохнувшись от острых ощущений.</p><p>Вэй Усянь же спокойно сидел рядом и посмеивался. Судя по всему, его радовал вид сестры, судорожно хватающей ртом воздух, точно выброшенная на берег рыба. Юнру чувствовала, как недавняя усталость растворяется без следа, как из сознания вымываются все до единой мысли, как лёгкость наполняет каждую клеточку её тела, как радостно сжимается сердце в груди, а душа просится взлететь в небо. Ещё никогда в жизни она не чувствовала себя настолько живой!</p><p>В этот момент в коридоре темницы послышались торопливые шаги, а после восторженный возглас с примесью беспокойства:</p><p>– ОТЕЦ!</p><p>Цзян Чэн влетел в темницу пурпурной молнией, судорожно оглянулся и, увидев близнецов в одной из клеток, устремился к ним:</p><p>– Отец! Вэй Ин, он там, да? Бен Йи сказал, что вы нашли его!</p><p>Правда, Цзян Чэн сумел сделать всего три шага, прежде чем его колени подкосились. Он рухнул на каменный пол, точно так же как и Юнру, ослепнув от густого потока живительной ци. Белёсая дымка поймала в свои сети, накрыла с головой.</p><p>– Что происходит?! – прохрипел Цзян Чэн.</p><p>Все его чувства заострились до предела, натянулись, словно тетива лука, а после взорвались фейерверком энергии.</p><p>– Это… ци… жизни… – с большим трудом выговорил Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>Он вошёл в подземную тюрьму следом за Цзян Чэном и едва успел ухватиться за выступ в каменной кладке стены. Вслед за другими заклинателями, всё существо Лань Ванцзи прошило удивительной мощью высвобожденной из цзянши ци.</p><p>– Вэй… Усянь… – яростно зашипел Цзян Чэн, – это… опять твои…. фокусы?!..</p><p>Заклинатель едва мог найти в себе силы двигаться, но гнев на названого брата немного отрезвил пребывающий в эйфории рассудок.</p><p>– Я тут почти не при чём, – безмятежно ответил Вэй Усянь и состроил самую невинную мину из всех, на какие был способен.</p><p>– А-Ин, сделай что-нибудь, – взмолилась Юнру, больше не в силах выносить поток энергии. Казалось, что вскипевшая в венах кровь сейчас хлынет из носа.</p><p>– Вэй… Ин… – маска невозмутимости слетела с лица Лань Ванцзи. В полном смятении заклинатель пытался унять бешеное биение своего сердца.</p><p>Цзян Чэн же на коленях, с трудом переставляя ноги, всё-таки сумел добраться до близнецов и рухнул без сил рядом с телом своего отца:</p><p>– Отец… – прохрипел, – как он?</p><p>– Уже значительно лучше, – довольно хмыкнул Вэй Усянь и, похоже, решил всё-таки сжалиться над ними.</p><p>Он пережал каналы духовных сил сперва у сестры, наклонился через Цзян Фэнмяня и помог Цзян Чэну.</p><p>– Спасибо, – выдохнула Юнру. Девушка чувствовала себя так, будто медленно выплывала из глубокого омута на поверхность.</p><p>– Я тебе это ещё припомню, – рыкнул Цзян Чэн, вытирая уголки рта от выступившей слюны. Собственное тело ощущалось совершенно чужим.</p><p>Вэй Усянь улыбнулся сестре, проигнорировал угрозу брата, а после легко поднялся и неспешно прошествовал к Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– Лань Чжань, ты сумеешь перекрыть духовные каналы сам или тебе помочь? – он с трудом сдерживал усмешку.</p><p>Сейчас Лань Ванцзи выглядел очаровательно. Припухшие, напитавшиеся влагой яркие губы, розовый румянец на щеках, подрагивающие пальцы и сияющие лучистым янтарём глаза придавали облику заклинателя несравненную нежность и трепетность.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи ничего не ответил, только влажным взглядом уставился на Вэй Усяня и попытался дотянуться до сосредоточения меридианов на своей груди. Однако выполнить это простое движение оказалось удивительно сложно раскоординированным телом. Стоило заклинателю поднять руку, как он тут же потерял равновесие и начал медленно оседать на пол по каменной стене.</p><p>– А-ха-ха-ха! Какой вы неуклюжий, Второй молодой господин Лань, – рассмеялся Вэй Усянь и в последний момент подхватил того под руки. – Так твои траурные одежды совершенно испачкаются, ха-ха-ха!</p><p>Вэй Усянь веселился от души.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи кулем завалился на него и осипшим голосом прошептал куда-то в шею:</p><p>– Вэй… Ин…</p><p>От его лёгкого дыхания по спине Вэй Усяня пронёсся табун мурашек, сладко заныло в пояснице, дыхание сбилось. Не в силах сдержаться, Вэй Усянь приник губами к порозовевшему уху заклинателя. Сладкая истома разлилась по его телу от подобной близости. Сердце в груди билось так громко, что Вэй Усянь с трудом слышал свой собственный тихий голос:</p><p>– Беспомощный, словно ребёнок. Знаешь, Лань Чжань, ты мне таким очень нравишься.</p><p>– Вэй Ин… прекрати… – Лань Ванцзи прикрыл глаза.</p><p>Невероятные ощущения от потоков живительной ци волнами вновь и вновь накатывали на него, почти ослепляя, почти лишая слуха. Зато запах он чувствовал очень остро, а от Вэй Усяня пахло морозным весенним утром, когда трава едва успела пробудиться после холодов, но уже радовала глаз яркой зеленью.</p><p>– «Опять твой вздор»! – процитировал Вэй Усянь и хмыкнул. – Прости уж, что приходиться терпеть мои прикосновения. Потерпи, сейчас будет легче.</p><p>Придерживая заклинателя левой рукой, он правую запустил между их телами и пережал каналы духовных сил:</p><p>– Вот. Теперь постарайся не делать резких движений, Лань Чжань, иначе голова закружится. Этот цзянши впитал в себя слишком много жизненной ци пленников. Удивительно, как вы ещё сознание сохранить смогли.</p><p>– Вэй Ин, как ты… – Лань Ванцзи медленно восстанавливал дыхание.</p><p>Он не сумел закончить фразу, но Вэй Усянь догадался сам.</p><p>– Я?.. Не обращай внимания, я заранее перекрыл себе каналы.</p><p>Вэй Усянь отмахнулся от вопроса, безразлично пожал плечами и поспешил отойти. Может быть, поэтому не заметил пристальный и какой-то тоскливый взгляд Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– Вэй Аи, с отцом же всё в порядке? – Цзян Чэн уже вполне пришёл в себя и сейчас с надеждой вглядывался в родные черты лица.</p><p>Цзян Фэнмянь спокойно спал. Его грудь размеренно поднималась и опускалась, да и пульс был чётким. От былой слабости и истощённости не осталось и следа. Конечно, мужчина был чрезмерно худ, но цвет кожи и раны на теле выглядели совсем неплохо.</p><p>«Дисциплинарный кнут», – Юнру прикусила губу, рассматривая длинные рваные шрамы на теле мужчины.</p><p>С большим трудом она заставила свой голос не дрожать:</p><p>– С ним всё хорошо. Раны давно затянулись, но он сильно истощён. Живительная энергия ему поможет, однако на полное восстановление уйдёт много времени.</p><p>– Когда он очнётся, А-Аи? Можно ли его разбудить? – Вэй Усянь встал за спиной сестры.</p><p>Он непрестанно мял собственные ладони, но всё никак не мог унять странный зуд. Кожу покалывало и саднило. Это раздражало. «Да что такое-то?! – нахмурился заклинатель, искоса взглянув на Лань Ванцзи. – Не могу же я так реагировать на Лань Чжаня?!»</p><p>– Внутренних повреждений нет, кости все тоже целы. Но я не думаю, что нам стоит его будить.</p><p>– Это почему ещё? – вскинулся Цзян Чэн.</p><p>– Тело дяди Цзян в порядке, Цзян Чэн, но вот его дух истощён. Думаю, он очнётся сам, когда придёт время, – ответила девушка.</p><p>– Сам да… – Вэй Усянь невидяще уставился на собственные руки. – Ладно, как бы там ни было, нам надо выбираться отсюда. Живительная ци, конечно, очень полезна для ослабевшего организма, но оставаться здесь дольше нет нужды.</p><p>– Согласна, – Юнру поднялась с колен. – В собственной постели дядя Цзян гораздо быстрее пойдёт на поправку, да и лекарственные составы, что прислал мне Лань Сичэнь, могут быть полезны.</p><p>– Точно! Надо возвращаться! – лицо Цзян Чэна осветилось радостной улыбкой.</p><p>Его отец был жив! Измучен пытками, крайне истощён, без сознания, но жив!!!</p><p>– Что с остальными заклинателями? – Лань Ванцзи осмотрел три бессознательных тела.</p><p>– С ними тоже всё в порядке. Они изначально были в лучшем состоянии, чем дядя Цзян, поэтому совсем скоро должны прийти в себя, – откликнулась девушка. </p><p>– Хорошо, – кивнул Лань Ванцзи. К нему вновь вернулась его холодная отстранённость. – Надо вычистить темницу.</p><p>Заклинатель пристально разглядывал книги и свитки Вэнь Цзиньлуна на столах и хмурил брови всё сильнее.</p><p>Цзян Чэн оглянулся на мрачные камеры, оценил масштабы работ и заключил:</p><p>– Проще всё тут сжечь.</p><p>– Успеется ещё, Цзян Чэн, ни к чему торопиться. Я хотел бы посмотреть результаты работы Вэнь Цзиньлуна и его библиотеку. Может, мы найдём в них что-то полезное, – Вэй Усянь взял с ближайшего стола первую попавшуюся книгу и принялся её пролистывать.</p><p>Страницы покрывали множество схем и магических знаков, зарисовки человеческих фигур перемешивались с изображениями всевозможных талисманов и печатей. Одни и те же формулы заклинаний были написаны по-разному и под каждой имелись короткие комментарии автора. Здесь содержались даже ноты нескольких мелодий. Видимо, заклинатель пытался использовать музыку для влияния на «подопытных». Автор не посчитал нужным оставить своё имя на работе, но было ясно, что он много времени провёл, исследуя лютых мертвецов и различные способы воздействия на них.</p><p>«Однако мало что у тебя получилось, уважаемый автор», – хмыкнул Вэй Усянь, отметив почти под каждым опытом вывод «Не сработало, попробуем другое».</p><p>– Это рукописи отступников, – голос Лань Ванцзи прозвучал совсем рядом, полоснул по нервам Вэй Усяня острым клинком. – Их надо уничтожить.</p><p>Вэй Усянь вздрогнул от неожиданности, но тут же взял себя в руки. «Он опять за старое?! Какой же всё-таки непробиваемый зануда!» – внутри нарастало раздражение.</p><p>– Лань Чжань, в борьбе против псов Вэнь никакая информация или знания лишними не будут. Орден Цишань Вэнь сумел воссоздать Чёрные клетки Вэнь Мао, управлять энергией цзянши и, судя по всему, придумал ещё кучу всякой мерзости. На твой взгляд, этих оснований недостаточно, чтобы подробно изучить книги Вэнь Цзиньлуна? – Вэй Усянь указал на заваленные столы в подтверждение своих слов.</p><p>– Тёмные знания и заклятия не могут быть полезны праведному Пути, – сухо ответил Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– Любому было бы ясно, что здесь могут храниться важные сведения! Лань Чжань, хотя бы разок увидь что-то помимо своих трёх тысяч правил! – не выдержал Вэй Усянь.</p><p>– А-Ин, не горячись, – Юнру положила ладонь на плечо брата.</p><p>Мягкого касания оказалось достаточно, чтобы яростно полыхнувший внутри гнев мгновенно рассеялся, оставив за собой только горькое послевкусие обиды.</p><p>– Сестрёнка, была бы его воля, он бы всё это уничтожил. Вэнь Цзиньлун был приближенным Вэнь Жоханя. Вполне может статься, что здесь, в его тайной лаборатории, мы отыщем что-то ценное!</p><p>– Лань Ванцзи, Вэй Усянь прав, – Цзян Чэн пребывал в отличнейшем настроении, потому за ссорой заклинателей наблюдал с улыбкой на губах. – Уничтожить рукописи мы сможем в любой момент. Пусть он сперва посмотрит их. Я пришлю людей, чтобы книги и свитки забрали. Остальное предадим огню. </p><p>Лань Ванцзи всё ещё смотрел на Вэй Усяня и явно собирался что-то сказать, когда из дальней клетки раздался голос:</p><p>– Я ещё жив?..</p><p>– Господин! Вы пришли в себя? – Юнру немедленно метнулась к очнувшемуся заклинателю.</p><p>– Проклятье! Всё ещё эта мерзкая клетка! А я-то надеялся в следующий раз открыть глаза где-нибудь в лучшем мире или даже вовсе в новом перерождении… – плотный мужчина средних лет был одной из жертв цзянши. Нежить выпила его практически досуха. Сейчас заклинатель выглядел вполне здоровым, но был явно дезориентирован.</p><p>– Как вы себя чувствуете? – девушка прощупала пульс мужчины, проверила духовные каналы и обрадованно вздохнула. Всё было в полном порядке. – Идти можете? Давайте я помогу вам подняться с земли.</p><p>Юнру ещё только предложила, а Вэй Усянь уже оказался рядом:</p><p>– Я сам, А-Аи.</p><p>В мгновение ока заклинатель оказался в вертикальном положении и даже вполне сносно стоял без поддержки.</p><p>– О, ноги больше не болят! – мужчина разглядывал собственные колени так, будто видел их в первый раз. – Что с нами случилось? Не помню ничего с тех пор, как эта мразь Вэнь Цзиньлун прилепил мне на грудь исписанный кровью талисман.</p><p>– Это долгая история, а нам надо выбираться отсюда, – улыбнулась девушка. – Вы сможете идти самостоятельно? Голова не кружится? Где-нибудь болит?</p><p>– Вроде бы нет. Чувствую себя превосходно! Даже лучше, чем в последние пару лет! – мужчина явно был из тех, кто не привык обливаться слезами по любому горю. Он ухватился за железные прутья клетки и пару раз присел, разминая ноги. – Похоже, я могу идти сам.</p><p>– Вот и славно. Выбирайтесь наружу. Наверху вас будут ждать адепты Ордена Цинхэ Не. Они проводят вас с лагерь.</p><p>– Понял, – заклинатель чуть покачивался на затёкших ногах, но вперёд двигался вполне уверенно.</p><p>– Я провожу. В коридоре темно.</p><p>Белёсая дымка в темнице уже почти полностью рассеялась, потому Лань Ванцзи разблокировал свои духовные каналы и на пару цуней обнажил Бичэнь. Мрак подземелья немедленно осветился ровным льдисто-голубым сиянием.</p><p>Двое заклинателей скрылись в тёмном коридоре.</p><p>– А-Чэн? Это правда ты? – взволнованный, слабый голос в тишине подземелья прозвучал сдавленно и неразборчиво. – Я ведь не сплю?</p><p>Цзян Чэн отвлёкся на очнувшегося заклинателя и совершенно не заметил, когда Цзян Фэнмянь пришёл в себя, потому вздрогнул от лёгкого прикосновения к собственной щеке и такого знакомого голоса, того самого, который уже и не надеялся когда-нибудь вновь услышать.</p><p>– О-отец?! – от вмиг нахлынувших эмоций он охрип. – Отец!</p><p>Цзян Чэн двумя руками поймал ладонь Цзян Фэнмяня, подался вперёд – прижался плотнее. Он даже не обратил внимания, когда по его щекам потекли слёзы радости.</p><p>– Отец, это я! Ты очнулся так быстро! – голос Цзян Чэна звучал то ровно, то срывался в шёпот.</p><p>– А-Чэн, я уж и не надеялся свидеться вновь, – Цзян Фэнмянь приподнял уголки губ в улыбке.</p><p>Столько мягкой тоски и долго сдерживаемых эмоций было в этом взгляде, что Цзян Чэн не выдержал – уткнулся лицом в ладонь отца и разрыдался.</p><p>– А-Чэн… ну же, зачем слёзы? – несмотря на его слова, из уголков глаз Цзян Фэнмяня к вискам две слезинки проложили мокрую дорожку.</p><p>– Дядя Цзян!!! – близнецы рухнули на колени около своего воспитателя. Глаза обоих были красны от слёз. – Вы очнулись!</p><p>– А-Сянь, А-Ру! Вы все вместе здесь?! – отнять руку у Цзян Чэна он бы никогда не решился, но детей очень хотелось обнять. Цзян Фэнмянь попытался приподняться. Это ему удалось удивительно легко, но тело было всё ещё очень слабым. Его повело.</p><p>Вэй Усянь немедленно подхватил его под спину, помог сесть прямо. Голова Цзян Фэнмяня неуверенно качнулась на ослабевшей шее.</p><p>– Отец, осторожнее!</p><p>– Тише, дядя Цзян! Вам нельзя напрягаться! – Юнру поймала в ладони голову Цзян Фэнмяня и устроила её на плече брата. – Как вы себя чувствуете?</p><p>– Голова сильно кружится.</p><p>– Это нормально, вы долго были без сознания, – девушка искусала губы почти в кровь, пытаясь сдержать слёзы, но теперь не выдержала. Она упала на грудь Цзян Фэнмяня и уже больше не сдерживала рыдания. </p><p>– А-Ру… – тёплая ладонь опустилась на макушку девушки.</p><p>– Дядя Цзян, мы так долго вас искали. Простите, что пришли только сейчас, – Вэй Усянь выглядел не лучше сестры или Цзян Чэна. Уголки его глаз и нос сильно покраснели, а по щекам струились слёзы.</p><p>– А-Сянь, я добавил вам хлопот. Это вы меня простите.</p><p>– Нет-нет-нет! Ничего такого! Это наша вина, что так задержались! – Вэй Усянь сильнее стиснул в руках исхудавшее тело Цзян Фэнмяня.</p><p>– Дядя Цзян…</p><p>– Отец…</p><p>– Дети…</p><p>В этот момент никто из них не стеснялся собственных слёз.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Глава 45. Решительность. Планы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Дядя Цзян, ваши раны выглядят совсем неплохо, – Юнру аккуратно втирала размягчающую мазь в безобразные рубцы от дисциплинарного кнута на теле мужчины.</p><p> «Было сильное воспаление. Хорошо, что не случилось заражения крови», – кожа вокруг рубцов оказалась значительно темнее и чувствовалась под пальцами уплотнениями и узлами.</p><p>Несмотря ни на что, душа девушки ликовала. Самого страшного не произошло. Пусть тело мужчины теперь уродовали пятьдесят шесть шрамов, а Золотое Ядро заклинателя уничтожено, Цзян Фэнмянь был жив.</p><p>– Я очень рад это слышать, А-Ру. Мне бы не хотелось доставлять тебе лишние хлопоты, – мужчина был крайне слаб, но спокойная ласковая улыбка не сходила с бледного лица.</p><p>– Это никакие не хлопоты, – покачала головой девушка. – Конечно же, я бы хотела, чтобы вы были рядом с нами здоровым, но сейчас это не имеет значения. Главное, что мы все вместе вновь.</p><p>Вчера утром в кроваво-пунцовых рассветных лучах заклинатели с освобождёнными пленниками вернулись в ставку Не Минцзюэ. По пути к лагерю их встретил Лань Ванцзи. Он внимательно рассматривал пустые Чёрные клетки в бывшем лагере Ордена Цишань Вэнь, но у Юнру сложилось впечатление, что тот не просто так задержался в Джанджи. Лань Ванцзи явно ждал их.</p><p>Новость о том, что Глава Ордена Юньмэн Цзян нашёлся живым, в один миг облетела всех, словно обрела крылья. В лагере Ордена Не только и было разговоров, что о чудесном вызволении пленных и ужасающей бойне.</p><p>Как и обещал Вэй Усянь, адепты и наёмники клана Вэнь по собственной воле покинули безопасное укрытие и кинулись под стрелы и на сабли Ордена Цинхэ Не. Поле боя развернулось прямо посреди фруктового сада. Кровь лилась рекой.</p><p>Выживших со стороны армии Ордена Цишань Вэнь были единицы. Да и то только потому, что заклинатели сумели уговорить адептов клана Не взять их в плен, а не убивать на месте. Теперь последователи клана Вэнь сидели под стражей и … благодарили своих охранников за доброту!</p><p>«Из ума выжили!» – рыкнул на них Не Минцзюэ, когда увидел воздетые к нему в молитве руки, будто к какому-то божеству.</p><p>Адепты Ордена Солнца действительно выглядели так, точно лишились рассудка. Абсолютно пустыми глазами, не в состоянии контролировать судорожные подёргивания собственных конечностей, они оглядывались по сторонам с выражением первозданного ужаса на лице. Казалось, что заклинатели ждут, что в каждую минуту из-за угла или даже из-под земли на них набросятся жуткие твари. Только адепты клана Не, облачённые в чёрно-золотые мантии, не вызывали у пленников приступов паники.</p><p>Страх заклинателей был вполне понятен. Заклинатели Ордена Не лишь издали видели тёмных тварей и призрачных монстров, высвобожденных из Чёрных клеток, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы противный тревожный озноб пробрал до костей каждого.</p><p>Прошлая ночь была всеми единогласно признана «ожившим кошмаром», а Вэй Усянь, сумевший этот кошмар породить, приобрёл мрачную славу. </p><p>«Все обходят его десятой дорогой, да и А-Ин сильно напряжён. Вчера точно что-то пошло не по плану», – Юнру переложила раны Цзян Фэнмяня освежающими полотенцами и переключилась на массаж акупунктурных точек на ногах мужчины.</p><p>– А-Ру, как считаешь, я смогу когда-нибудь ходить без поддержки? – Цзян Фэнмянь выдернул девушку из раздумий. – Совершенно их не чувствую. Словно чужие.</p><p>Глава клана Цзян всегда до последнего терпел боль и сдерживал недовольство. Жаловаться было не в его характере. Поэтому сейчас Юнру насторожилась: раз тот завёл подобный разговор, дело обстояло действительно худо.</p><p>Ноги мужчины представляли собой один сплошной кровоподтёк, который совершенно не поддавался лечению. Кости были целы, но мышцы и сухожилия растянуты так, словно того…</p><p>«…на дыбе пытали или прицельно наносили удары ферулами по ногам…», – от появившейся перед глазами картины у Юнру дыхание перехватило. Ей стоило больших усилий прогнать из взгляда беспокойство и вернуть голосу уверенность:</p><p>– Даже не сомневайтесь в этом, дядя Цзян. Очень скоро вы встанете на ноги и вернётесь к тренировкам. </p><p>Цзян Фэнмянь усмехнулся:</p><p>– Какие уж теперь тренировки, А-Ру. Ходить бы без поддержки, и ладно.</p><p>– Не переживайте. Мышечные ткани действительно сильно пострадали, но ничего критичного я не вижу.</p><p>– Хорошо, если так, – мужчина посмотрел на тёмную макушку девушки и осторожно поинтересовался. – А-Чэн всё ещё не пришёл в себя?</p><p>Когда выяснилось, что ноги Цзян Фэнмяня сильно повреждены и передвигаться он сам не может, Цзян Чэн с впал в такое неистовство, что разнёс в щепки походный шатёр с клановым знаками Ордена Не, а после выскочил вон и направился к пленным заклинателям Вэнь.</p><p>Вэй Усянь первым среагировал на бешенство брата и попытался его остановить, однако в тот же момент отлетел в сторону на пару чжанов, сбитый с ног ударом духовных сил. Лань Ванцзи едва успел его поймать, прежде чем тот ударился обо что-то.</p><p>Остановить от убийства адептов клана Вэнь Цзян Чэна сумела только Бася, сабля Не Минцзюэ. Саньду и Бася столкнулись прямо над головой посиневшего от страха заклинателя в изодранной мантии клана Вэнь.</p><p>От удара двух зачарованных мечей – артефактов высшего ранга – на землю осыпались снопы ярких искр, но Цзян Чэн немного пришёл в себя. Не Минцзюэ наорал на него, обозвал «мальчишкой» и велел держать себя в руках. Пусть Цзян Чэн при этом побагровел так, что Юнру запереживала, как бы у того не случился обморок от прилива крови к голове, но словам старшего внял. Он пообещал прикончить первого, кто пойдёт за ним, и скрылся из лагеря в неизвестном направлении.</p><p>Вспоминая ту безобразную сцену, Юнру тяжело вздохнула и потёрла точку между бровей:</p><p>– Похоже, что нет. Он ещё не вернулся в лагерь.</p><p>– С ним точно ничего не могло случиться? – от беспокойства на бледных щеках Цзян Фэнмяня выступил румянец.</p><p>– Нет, с ним всё хорошо. А-Ин говорит, что поручил кому-то следить за ним.</p><p>– Хорошо, если так.</p><p>– Дядя Цзян, вам нельзя нервничать, иначе вновь поднимется температура.</p><p>– А-Ру, ну как тут не нервничать-то? – уголки губ Цзян Фэнмяня приподнялись в слабой улыбке.</p><p>– Попытайтесь, – улыбнулась в ответ девушка и протянула пиалу с настоем трав. – Вот, выпейте лекарство. Вам надо отдохнуть.</p><p>– Я же опять засну после него, да? – мужчина тяжело вздохнул, но послушно поднёс пиалу к губам.</p><p>– Ненадолго, – кивнула девушка. – Я разбужу вас ближе к вечеру. Глава Ордена Не хотел бы побеседовать с вами.</p><p>– Хорошо.</p><p>Юнру помогла Цзян Фэнмяню удобнее устроиться на походной лежанке, расправила непослушные ноги, пригладила одеяло:</p><p>– Спите спокойно, дядя Цзян, и ни о чём не думайте. Уверена, когда вы проснётесь, Цзян Чэн уже вернётся.</p><p>– Он всегда был импульсивен сверх меры, – глаза мужчины закрывались сами собой.</p><p>«Точно», – улыбнулась Юнру, а вслух добавила:</p><p>– Это одно из его достоинств.</p><p>Цзян Фэнмянь ничего не ответил. Девушка поняла: тот уснул.</p><p>– Какие бы раны не покрывали ваше тело, дядя Цзян, я сделаю всё возможное и невозможное, чтобы облегчить боль. Главное, чтобы вы сами хотели вылечиться, – Юнру ласково коснулась руки мужчины. – Ваша воля и желание жить всегда восхищали меня. Поэтому, давайте постараемся вместе, хорошо?</p><p>Она прикусила губу, сдерживая рвущиеся наружу слёзы, и уткнулась лицом в безвольную ладонь спящего мужчины. Юнру была неплохим целителем и давно уже привыкла к виду крови и ран, но то, что сотворили с телом Цзян Фэнмяня в темницах Безночного города, просто не укладывалось у неё в голове. Пытки, самые разнообразные и жестокие. Просто чудо, что ни один внутренний орган не пострадал!</p><p> «А может и не чудо», – вздохнула девушка, ведь Цзян Фэнмяня после нанесённых ему увечий в Цишань Вэнь явно лечили. Пусть кое-как и только подручными средствами, но лечили.</p><p>«Скорее всего, только затем, чтобы он не умер раньше времени», – Юнру поклялась себе войти в Безночный город и спалить дотла темницы Вэнь Жоханя.</p><p>«Будет просто замечательно, если сам Глава Ордена Вэнь в этот момент будет внутри!» – Юнру уже давно заметила за собой вспышки тёмной ярости. Та откликалось на зов сразу, как только в голове девушки появлялись мысли о жестокости. Но Юнру это не мешало, потому она не считала нужным выискивать причины таких вспышек.</p><p>– А-Аи, как дядя Цзян? – Вэй Усянь откинул край полога шатра и заглянул внутрь.</p><p>– Спит. Ты можешь зайти, А-Ин, только потихоньку, – откликнулась девушка.</p><p>Вместо ответа Вэй Усянь расплылся к улыбке и в два совершенно бесшумных прыжка оказался рядом с сестрой.</p><p>– Дядя Цзян выглядит лучше, чем утром, – он, стараясь не повышать голос, одобрил работу Юнру. – С ногами всё так же плохо?</p><p>– Синяки слишком глубокие. Даже составы, что прислал Лань Сичэнь из Гусу, неспособны справиться с ними. Кости целы. Мягкие ткани излечатся. Однако я не уверена, что прежняя лёгкость и ловкость полностью восстановятся, – Юнру прибрала использованные бинты и лекарства с маленького столика у кровати.</p><p>– А что с Золотым Ядром? Может, с духовными силами выздоровление пойдёт бодрее? В пещере Черепахи-Губительницы Лань Чжань меня только так сумел вытянуть из болезни, – Вэй Усянь хватался за любую идею и сыпал самыми невозможными предложениями по излечению ран Цзян Фэнмяня с самого утра.</p><p>Сейчас вот вспомнил про гору Муси…</p><p>– Золотого Ядра нет, – просто ответила Юнру, обрубая всякую надежду на использование столь действенного средства, как поток духовных сил заклинателя.</p><p>– О!.. – Вэй Усянь об этом уже знал. Однако не хотел понимать, не желал верить. – Неужели совсем ничем нельзя помочь?</p><p>Вэй Усянь выглядел до того несчастным, что сердце Юнру болезненно сжалось. Она притянула брата ближе и запечатлела поцелуй на щеке:</p><p>– Ты уже помог: живительная ци сделала больше, чем могла бы я. Без неё мы бы едва ли в скором времени увидели дядю Цзян в сознании. Так что не переживай и не кори себя. Ты сделал всё, что мог.</p><p>– А-Аи, но… это же дядя Цзян. Я не смогу нормально спать, пока он в таком состоянии, – Вэй Усянь мгновенно ответил на объятие, ткнулся лбом в плечо сестры.</p><p>– О твоём сне, вернее, его отсутствии мы с тобой ещё поговорим, – у Юнру давно руки чесались всыпать в чай брата снотворных трав, чтобы тот хотя бы немного поспал нормально, – но за дядю Цзян можешь не переживать. Он очень сильный. Пусть и без Золотого Ядра, но непременно поправится.</p><p>– Раз так говоришь ты, сестрёнка, значит, так и будет.</p><p>– Не сомневайся, А-Ин, – девушка пригладила непокорные локоны брата, точно такие же, как у неё самой, и тихонько вздохнула.</p><p>Вот так, чувствуя родное тепло совсем близко, близнецам становилось очень хорошо, усталость отступала, сомнения рассеивались. Всегда, с самого первого дня, в объятиях друг друга они находили целый мир и спасение от любых невзгод.</p><p>Прошло достаточно много времени, прежде чем Вэй Усянь и Юнру рука об руку покинули шатёр Цзян Фэнмяня.</p><p>– Что там с Цзян Чэном, братик? – Юнру старалась не показывать своего беспокойства.</p><p>– Он должен был уже вернуться. Переломал кучу деревьев, поранил руку об острый камень, искрошил в мелкую крошку солидных размеров валун, но вроде бы успокоился, – довольно хмыкнул Вэй Усянь.</p><p>– И откуда тебе всё это известно, а? Ну-ка объяснись?! – Цзян Чэн, взъерошенный и пропитанный лесной прохладой, выступил к ним из теней ближайшего шатра. – Снова отправлял за мной своих прихвостней? Я тебе не малолетний мальчишка, чтобы ты следил за мной!</p><p>– Не мальчишка, говоришь? А ведёшь себя именно как пятилетний пацан! – тут же парировал Вэй Усянь.</p><p>– А-Чэн, мы переживали. Это я попросила брата присмотреть за тобой, – Юнру бросила на брата предупреждающий взгляд, чтобы не нарывался, а сама подошла к Цзян Чэну.</p><p>– Не стоило этого делать. Я же сказал, что вернусь, как немного успокоюсь, – всё ещё насупленный Цзян Чэн, кажется, начал потихоньку смягчаться.</p><p>– Прости, но мне так спокойнее, – мягкая улыбка коснулась губ девушки.</p><p>Такой Цзян Чэн, ершистый и несколько помятый, выглядел удивительно уютно. Он просверлил лучистое лицо Юнру внимательным взглядом и сдался. Злиться на девушку, когда та улыбалась ему так, было категорически невозможно.</p><p>– Как там отец? – больше для формы, чем по желанию, недовольно спросил Цзян Чэн.</p><p>– Отдыхает. Я дала ему слабенького снотворного. Чем больше он спит, тем быстрее поправится.</p><p>– А его… ноги? – на последнем слове Цзян Чэн захлебнулся эмоциями.</p><p>– Танцевать или фехтовать, как когда-то, он не сможет, но передвигаться будет вполне свободно.</p><p>Юнру с удовлетворением заметила, как чуть расслабились плечи мужчины и как тот едва заметно с облегчением выдохнул. Видимо, он ждал более жёсткого вердикта.</p><p>Цзян Чэн на мгновение прикрыл глаза:</p><p>– Спасибо.</p><p>– Ты не должен благодарить ни меня, ни брата, А-Чэн. Дядя Цзян для нас так же важен, как и для тебя, – Юнру аккуратно коснулась раненой руки Цзян Чэна.</p><p>С недавних пор она опасалась необдуманно касаться названого брата. Однако переживала больше не за ответную реакцию, а за собственные ощущения, ведь всё её существо простреливало сладким томлением, стоило только почувствовать тепло Цзян Чэна рядом.</p><p>Юнру понимала, что радоваться ссадинам на теле любимого не должна, но в этот момент чувствовала себя очень счастливой. Небольшая ранка – порез об острые края камня – дала ей возможность прикоснуться.</p><p>– Благодарить ты, конечно, не должен, – вклинился Вэй Усянь, – но вот извиниться было бы неплохо.</p><p>– За что это я извиняться должен и, главное, перед кем? – от лёгкого касания маленькой ладошки Цзян Чэн едва заметно вздрогнул, но руку не отнял, только взгляд устремил куда-то вдаль.</p><p>– Ты не сдерживал духовные силы. Зачем было толкать меня так сильно?</p><p>«А-Ин, ну и зачем ты обиду разыгрываешь? – Юнру закатила глаза. – Ведь нисколько же не злишься».</p><p>Она сдула несуществующие пылинки с пореза Цзян Чэна, не осмотрела, а скорее, погладила, края, собрала мягким лоскутом выступившую кровь. Ей очень хотелось поцеловать ранку, но девушка не решилась. Вместо этого она положила на ссадину заживляющую мазь и нехотя выпустила ладонь.</p><p>– Да ты даже удариться не успел! – усмехнулся Цзян Чэн. – Лань Ванцзи оказался рядом ещё быстрее, чем ты отлетел от моего удара. Так чего жалуешься, будто я сделал тебе больно.</p><p>Вэй Усянь лучезарно улыбнулся, но ответил так, будто ещё злится:</p><p>– Ну и что, что Лань Чжань меня спас. Зачем вообще было пихаться?</p><p>– Заслужил, – без всяких объяснений подвёл итог Цзян Чэн.</p><p>От прикосновений нежных пальцев к руке по всему телу разлилось тепло, оттого даже на подколки Вэй Усяня отвечать резкостью не хотелось.</p><p>– Кстати, с каких это пор ты таким нежным стал, Вэй Ин? Почему не защитился? – Цзян Чэн обхватил пораненную ладонь другой рукой и прижал к груди, словно хотел сохранить тепло как можно дольше.</p><p>– Да я просто не ожидал, – отмахнулся Вэй Усянь. – Ладно уж, на первый раз прощаю.</p><p>– А-Ин, Цзян Чэн, может, пойдём, перекусим? – Юнру поспешила перевести тему.</p><p>– Точно-точно! – Вэй Усянь не стал терять ни мгновения, подхватил сестру и брата под руки и потянул за собой в сторону аппетитных ароматов с походной кухни. – У меня с самого утра и маковой росинки во рту не было!</p><p>Они удобно устроились за столом с полными мисками риса в ожидании основного блюда, когда Цзян Чэн спросил:</p><p>– Кстати, Вэй Аи, после возвращения из Джанджи я заходил к госпоже Ян и Мейлин. Что с ней случилось?</p><p>При упоминании имени девушки внутри Юнру клубок нервов, точно пружина, резко сжался, а после выстрелил болью в сердце. Сразу вспомнились яркие картины семейной идиллии в праздничном Фухуа, но тут же размылись изображениями истерзанного тонкого тела.</p><p>– Ян Мейлин? Это та, что с веерами танцевала в Фухуа? Мы её тоже спасли? – Вэй Усянь выглядел удивлённым.</p><p>Юнру в беспомощной ярости прикрыла глаза:</p><p>– Да, А-Ин, я нашла её в Главном доме Надзирательного пункта. Она многое пережила. Почему ты спрашиваешь, А-Чэн?</p><p>– Она плохо выглядела, – нахмурился Цзян Чэн. – Кроме того, отпрыгнула от меня, как от чумного, и забилась в самый угол комнаты.</p><p>– Там, – девушка на мгновение замялась, – всё сложно. Ян Мейлин год была в плену. Ей пришлось со многим мириться.</p><p>– Да уж, заклинателей Ордена Мейсян Ян и жителей Джанджи можно только пожалеть. Мало того, что их захватили в плен, так ещё и заставляли против воли спины гнуть, – досадливо поморщился Вэй Усянь.</p><p>– Как бы то ни было, А-Ин, А-Чэн, я могу вас попросить пока девушку не беспокоить? Она сейчас в шоке. Должно пройти некоторое время, прежде чем Ян Мейлин сможет вновь вернуться в мир заклинателей, – Юнру не хотела что-либо скрывать от братьев.</p><p>Однако то, через что пришлось пройти молодой наследнице Ордена Мейсян Ян, должно быть забыто всеми. В первую очередь, самой девушкой. Так что посвящать новых людей в её трагедию Юнру вовсе не хотела и от души поблагодарила Небеса за таких понимающих братьев, которые без лишних вопросов дружно кивнули в ответ на её просьбу.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Бен Йи, ты здесь уже второй день подряд? – удивлённо вскинула брови Юнру, заметив юношу около шатра, отведённого госпоже Ян и Мейлин.</p><p>– Шицзе! – Бен Йи сложил ладони в приветствии заклинателей. – Сейчас в военном лагере дела для меня нет, вот я и подумал, что могу быть полезным деве Ян.</p><p>– Спасибо тебе за заботу, – ласково улыбнулась Юнру, – только постарайся не слишком пугать девушку. Хорошо?</p><p>О том, что парень поделится с кем-либо трагичной историей Ян Мейлин, Юнру нисколько не переживала. Бен Йи всегда имел очень строгие принципы и чёткие представления о том, что есть добро и зло, правильно и нет. В этом юноша сильно походил на Лань Ванцзи. В общем, за сохранность тайны Ян Мейлин Юнру была совершенно спокойна.</p><p>– Я ничего такого не делаю, шицзе! Честно! – поспешно вскинулся парень. – Даже несколько раз уже заходил в шатёр и помогал госпоже Ян. Дева Ян была не против!</p><p>– Верю.</p><p>Юнру порадовалась: видимо, травма Ян Мейлин всё-таки была не настолько глубокой, как она опасалась.</p><p>«Или это заслуга потрясающей невинности и обаяния Бен Йи?» – девушка довольно хмыкнула. Парень, надо отдать ему должное, взрослел прямо на глазах и превращался в статного и очень привлекательного мужчину.</p><p> «Конечно, с Нефритами клана Лань или с А-Ином и Цзян Чэном мало кто сравнится, но Бен Йи в самом ближайшем будущем столкнётся с серьёзной проблемой чрезмерного женского внимания».</p><p>Несмотря на то что третьим по привлекательности в мире заклинателей считался Цзинь Цзысюань, наследник Ордена Ланьлин Цзинь, в личном рейтинге Юнру он занимал лишь пятое место.</p><p>– Ян Мейлин больше не сторонится тебя? – Юнру поспешила выкинуть из головы прекрасные образы своих четырёх любимцев, так как всё время боялась, что начнёт их сравнивать между собой.</p><p>Любимый брат для неё, безусловно, был привлекательнее других во много раз. Но вот с оставшимися тремя она никак не могла определиться. В каждом был внутренний огонь и смутное томление, каждый был безупречен по-своему. Потому девушка серьёзно сомневалась, что, если её кто попросит выбрать среди них самого красивого, она сможет дать ответ.</p><p>– Иногда сторонится, – после недолгой паузы честно признался Бен Йи. Юнру пришлось напрячь память, чтобы вспомнить, о чём она спрашивала. – Дева Ян больше не отпрыгивает в сторону, стоит мне подойти к ней, но всё равно вздрагивает, если я по неосторожности делаю резкие движения.</p><p>Из бесплодных девичьих мечтаний о мужской привлекательности её выдернули в реальный мир, наполненный жестокостью этих самых мужчин, слишком резко. Юнру невольно поджала губы:</p><p>– Постарайся вести себя с Ян Мейлин крайне осторожно. Очень хорошо, что она тебя признала. Вполне возможно, именно ты поможешь ей преодолеть полученную душевную травму.</p><p>Бен Йи удивлённо вытаращил глаза на девушку и заплетающимся языком пролепетал:</p><p>– Ш-шицзе! Что вы? Я даже и не думал! Куда уж мне… дева Ян ведь…</p><p>– Дева Ян, мой милый Сяо-Йи, очень привлекательная девушка, – лукаво улыбнулась Юнру. – Так что в твоём к ней интересе нет ничего удивительного.</p><p>Бен Йи зарделся и в смущении уставился себе под ноги:</p><p>– Откуда вы?..</p><p>Фразу закончить он не смог – прикусил язык и тихонько ойкнул.</p><p>– Откуда я узнала? – уточнила Юнру.</p><p>Бен Йи не смог ответить, только кивнул поникшей головой. Он выглядел не то обескураженным, не то виноватым, оттого парня захотелось пожалеть. Юнру решила, что дразнить дальше юношу будет слишком жестоко, потому смягчила свой ответ:</p><p>– Я не знала, Бен Йи. Просто с момента нашего возвращения в лагерь Ордена Цинхэ Не ты не отходишь от этого шатра и выглядишь при этом странно сосредоточенным. А ведь совсем недавно всюду ходил за мной.</p><p>Она просчиталась. Теперь Бен Йи весь побелел и выглядел настолько напуганным, что Юнру серьёзно заподозрила его в желании упасть ей в ноги и вымаливать прощение за все совершённые им по его собственному убеждению страшные, непростительные грехи.</p><p>– Шицзе! Шицзе! Я же… Я ведь… но вы же…</p><p>– Всё-всё, Бен Йи! Успокойся. Всё хорошо, – поспешила успокоить излишне мнительного парня Юнру. – Я не ругаюсь и считаю, что ты принял верное решение. Госпоже Ян и Мейлин ты сейчас нужнее, чем мне.</p><p>Она ободряюще улыбнулась. Только после этого испуг и смятение потихоньку начали уходить с лица Бен Йи.</p><p>– Не накручивай себя, слышишь? Лучше скажи, госпожа Ян и Мейлин сейчас у себя? С ними всё хорошо?</p><p>– Госпожи Ян нет. Она отправилась к остальным женщинам, спасённым из Надзирательного пункта. Сказала, что хочет их проведать. А дева Ян отдыхает, – Бен Йи нервно потеребил шёлковую кисточку на своём мече и с надеждой обернулся на вход в шатёр.</p><p>Он ещё ни разу не входил внутрь, когда госпожи Ян не было на месте. Но желание увидеться с Ян Мейлин ясно читалось на его лице. Однако у Юнру были другие планы. Ей не хотелось расстраивать юношу, но надо было поговорить с Ян Мейлин наедине.</p><p>– Бен Йи, я побуду с девой Ян, а тебя попрошу принести обед для госпожи Ян и Мейлин. Сделаешь?</p><p>– Конечно! Я мигом! – встрепенулся Бен Йи. Желание выполнить поручение шицзе как можно быстрее и как можно лучше читалось на его лице.</p><p>Юнру пришлось притормозить ретивого юношу – он так не даст им поговорить:</p><p>– Не торопись. Ступай спокойно. Мы будем ждать тебя через полчаса.</p><p>Если Бен Йи и не понял, зачем нужна задержка, то виду не подал. Он низко поклонился и умчался прочь.</p><p>– Ян Мейлин? – Юнру осторожно приподняла полог.</p><p>Лёгкий дымок над курильницей наполнял воздух пряным, чуть сладковатым ароматом цветущей сливы. Солнце всего три часа назад вышло из зенита и ярко освещало землю, но внутри шатра царил полумрак. Прорези в плотной ткани, выполнявшие функции окон, были плотно зашторены. Потому солнечный свет не мог пробраться внутрь. Сумрак разгоняли только три тусклых огонька свечей на столике возле лежанки.</p><p>Едва Юнру вошла в шатёр, девушка встрепенулась и сжалась в комок, но, узнав гостью, немного расслабилась.</p><p>– Ян Мейлин, сегодня вы выглядите неплохо, – Юнру ласково улыбнулась девушке.</p><p>– Вэй Юнру, вы пришли навестить меня? – голос звучал ещё несколько сдавленно, но в нём уже угадывались прежние мелодичные интонации.</p><p> – Да, проверить, как вы здесь устроились, и немного побеседовать. Вы же не против моей компании?</p><p>Ян Мейлин отрицательно покачала головой. Сейчас она была рада любому новому лицу или беседе, ведь только так могла отвлечься от своего горя. Однако они находились в военном лагере, а вокруг были в основном мужчины. Девушка ничего не могла поделать с собственным паническим страхом в их присутствии, потому приходилось безвылазно сидеть в шатре.</p><p>– Вашим глазам всё ещё больно от яркого света? – спросила Юнру, кивнув на опущенный занавес.</p><p>– Да, – Ян Мейлин рассматривала Юнру словно диковинку.</p><p>От такого пристального и почти немигающего взгляда девушке стало несколько не по себе, но это не имело никакого значения. Если Ян Мейлин хотелось на неё смотреть как на часть большого мира, в который она сама пока выбраться не может, пусть будет так.</p><p>– Дева Ян, вы можете рассказать мне о том, что случилось в Ордене Мейсян Ян с момента прихода к вам старшего сына Главы Ордена Цишань Вэнь, Вэнь Сюя? Лу Дженбей кое-что мне рассказал, но общая картина до сих пор не складывается.</p><p>Юнру знала, что Лу Дженбей, несмотря на собственную слабость, уже приходил повидаться с госпожой Ян и Мейлин. Однако ушёл, несолоно хлебавши, так как у Ян Мейлин случилась настоящая истерика при виде хорошо знакомого, но такого измученного лица. Винила ли себя девушка в полученных травмах своего защитника или же стеснялась собственной трагедии, было не понятно, но Ян Мейлин наотрез отказалась общаться или даже смотреть на заклинателя. Тот сдался, но пообещал, что, едва поправится, немедленно явится вновь.</p><p>Девушка молчала долго. Юнру даже успела прийти к выводу, что рассказа не услышит, когда Ян Мейлин начала медленно и совершенно без интонаций говорить:</p><p>– Вэнь Сюй пришёл с требованием выдать все до единого артефакты высшего ранга и передать территории Ордена Ян во владения клана Вэнь для обустройства Надзирательного пункта в этой области. Отец отказался и вступил с ним в бой. Нас с матерью он выгнал из зала и велел спрятаться. Мы сбежали в Джанджи и укрылись в доме моей молочной матери<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a>. Через месяц мы решили, что нас не отыщут, но тут маму схватили на улице, как и многих других женщин.</p><p>Ян Мейлин наполнила свою пиалу чистой водой, а Юнру кивнула на тёплый чайник с чаем, приглашая угоститься.</p><p>– Спасибо за предложение, но я воздержусь. Совсем недавно отобедала с братьями, – отказалась Юнру.</p><p>Девушка невыразительно качнула головой и продолжила:</p><p>– Вэй Юнру, вы знаете, моя мама не принадлежит к миру заклинателей. Она самая обыкновенная женщина, которая, без памяти влюбившись в моего отца, сбежала с ним из дома. Благословение своих родителей на брак они получили лишь по истечении года совместной жизни в грехе. Мой дедушка по материнской линии – простой земледелец. Он был убеждён, что заклинатели приносят в мир одни беды, что именно они породили всех этих монстров и различных тварей. Поэтому отцу пришлось приложить значительные усилия, прежде чем ему разрешили взять в жены мою мать.</p><p>Губы Ян Мейлин слегка приподнялись в улыбке, отчего лицо приобрело мягкое выражение. Однако эта мягкость не задержалась надолго. Уже через мгновение бесстрастность вновь заняла своё место:</p><p>– К тому моменту, как мою мать схватили, наше поместье уже перестроили в Надзирательный пункт, и Вэнь Цзиньлун прибыл в качестве его Главы. Им требовалась обслуга. Мою мать, хозяйку в этом доме, приставили к кухне. Я хотела вызволить её из поместья, хотела спасти. Но дядюшка Лу не пускал меня. Мы решили попытаться покинуть Джанджи и искать помощи у других орденов, собирались пойти в Пристань Лотоса, Вэй Юнру.</p><p>Тонкие пальцы девушки перебирали складки на покрывале лежанки. На собеседницу она не смотрела. Потому и не увидела, как побледнела Юнру и как ту пробила дрожь от воспоминаний о трагедии, случившейся немногим позднее в её собственном доме.</p><p>– Деревню внимательно стерегли, – продолжила Ян Мейлин, – за два месяца безуспешных попыток, мы так и не смогли найти лазейку, не сумели выбраться незамеченными. В конце концов, по приказу Вэнь Цзиньлуна всех молодых девушек Джанджи не старше двадцати лет схватили и привели в поместье. Заклинатели вламывались в дома жителей деревни и насильно уводили дочерей и сестёр. Дом моей молочной матери не был исключением. Она пыталась меня защитить, потому её убили на моих глазах, а меня вместе с остальными заперли в небольшой комнате. Нас набралось немного. Всего три дюжины.</p><p> В этот момент Юнру почувствовала, что её лёгкие жжёт. Похоже, во время рассказа она перестала дышать. Девушка судорожно вздохнула и едва не подавилась воздухом.</p><p>– Мы не знали, что с нами будет. Многие плакали. Но в один вечер в комнату принесли богатый ужин и вино. Всего было в избытке. Будучи в заточении в Джанджи, многим пришлось голодать, потому мы, не задумываясь, приняли «подарок». Немногим позднее к нам явился Вэнь Цзиньлун. Пьяные девушки плохо соображали, что происходит, потому его приход восприняли как знак высочайшего внимания. Однако Вэнь Цзиньлун никак не отреагировал на женскую ласку. Он отобрал двадцать самых активных девушек и велел отделить от остальных. Позднее я узнала, что их отдали заклинателям и воинам Ордена Вэнь для развлечений. Насколько я знаю, они не выжили. Оставшихся девушек отрядили работать служанками в доме или фруктовом саду. По сути, их судьба мало чем отличалась от предыдущих. Один из адептов клана Вэнь из числа свиты Вэнь Цзиньлуна узнал меня среди остальных девушек. Он присутствовал на Празднике Середины Осени в Фухуа и помнил, как я танцевала тогда на сцене. Вэнь Цзиньлун очень обрадовался…</p><p>Ян Мейлин содрогнулась всем телом от отвращения, но стоически продолжала рассказ:</p><p>– Тогда он проявил ко мне должное уважение, был достаточно ласков. Он увёл меня в свои покои, но не трогал и пальцем. Долго восхищался моей красотой, осыпал комплиментами, надеясь на благосклонность, умолял, чтобы я танцевала для него. Но когда понял, что на меня его увещевания не действуют, прибегнул к другим средствам.</p><p>Она ненадолго замолчала, осушила две чаши с водой и только после этого смогла продолжить:</p><p>– Я пришла в себя через два дня. Тело нещадно болело, но я была ещё в силах. Когда мне принесли обед, я попыталась сбежать: выхватила меч у одного из охранников, убила двух других и выбежала из покоев. Мне не повезло. Я наткнулась на Вэнь Цзиньлуна и его свиту.</p><p> Вновь пауза.</p><p>– …после того, как очнулась, больше мир не узнавала. Он постоянно качался и кружился перед глазами. Я с трудом могла соображать. Сколько в меня влили вина, я не знаю, но осознала, что прикована к бывшей кровати своих отца и матери только на второй день. В ту ночь Вэнь Цзиньлун тоже пришёл нетрезвый. Да и я отныне не видела ничего, кроме вина. Сперва я отказывалась, но в меня его вливали насильно. Постепенно желание сопротивляться пропало. Я пила по собственной воле, чтобы забыться хотя бы ненадолго.</p><p>К концу рассказа голос Ян Мейлин приобрёл удивительную ясность и даже какую-то торжественность. Последние слова были произнесены, словно клятва.</p><p>Юнру не могла судить девушку за подобное, как и не понимала, чем может облегчить боль или успокоить её израненную душу. Однако и молчать в подобной ситуации было неправильно.</p><p>– Все адепты Ордена Цишань Вэнь, захватившие деревню, и наёмники убиты вчера ночью, – Юнру решила, что хорошие вести об освобождении Джанджи сумеют смягчить жестокость прошлых дней. – Спасённые мирные жители вернулись домой. Глава Ордена Цинхэ Не оставил для их охраны в вашем родовом поместье часть воинов. Вам с госпожой Ян туда лучше пока не возвращаться, но, когда всё завершится, вы сможете вернуться в родные стены.</p><p>– Вэй Юнру, я не смогу туда вернуться, – голос Ян Мейлин прозвучал обречённо.</p><p>Юнру в большей степени была согласна с девушкой, ведь после переживания подобного в стенах собственного дома ничто больше не останется в памяти из счастливых детских воспоминаний. Всё хорошее, доброе и ласковое рассеется и необратимо изменится. Однако согласиться сейчас с Ян Мейлин означало потворствовать её слабости, попытке сбежать и закрыться. Если сейчас девушка не справится с собой, она на всю оставшуюся жизнь замкнётся в пережитом кошмаре.</p><p>– Ян Мейлин, послушайте…</p><p>Юнру не договорила, из-за полога послышался осторожный голос:</p><p>– Шицзе, я принёс обед для девы Ян.</p><p>Девушка поразилась, насколько быстро пролетела половина часа. Она обернулась к Ян Мейлин и очень обрадовалась, когда вместо настороженного и опасливого огонька увидела в глаза девушки смутный интерес.</p><p> – Бен Йи – хороший юноша, ответственный и честный. Очень надёжный. И вы ему явно нравитесь, Ян Мейлин.</p><p>Реакция на эти слова была поразительной. Бледные щеки Ян Мейлин залил густой румянец, а губы слабо задрожали. Она недоверчиво уставилась на опущенный полог и принялась сильнее комкать в тонких пальцах несчастное покрывало.</p><p>Юнру пообещала себе позднее извиниться перед Бен Йи за то, что выдала его с потрохами, но на самом деле ни о чём не жалела. Ян Мейлин смутилась, ведь явно испытывала ответный интерес к юноше.</p><p>– Ян Мейлин, вам надо покушать. Вы позволите Бен Йи войти или мне забрать у него поднос? – Юнру ясно видела в глазах девушки ответ, однако желала, чтобы та высказалась открыто.</p><p>Девушка нерешительно посмотрела на свою собеседницу и прошептала:</p><p>– Пусть зайдёт.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Очень рад видеть вас живым, Глава Ордена Цзян, – несколько грубовато, но совершенно искренне поприветствовал Не Минцзюэ.</p><p> Общее собрание решили устроить в шатре, отведённом Цзян Фэнмяню. В положенное время, когда солнце едва успело коснуться горизонта, внутри стало многолюдно.</p><p>Цзян Чэн, Вэй Усянь, Юнру, Лань Ванцзи и ещё три заклинателя из числа приближённых Не Минцзюэ устроились с возможным комфортом внутри небольшого шатра.</p><p>– Глава Ордена Не, вы, как всегда, полны энергии. Рад, что это не изменилось, – Цзян Фэнмянь после сна выглядел немного лучше. На щёки вернулся лёгкий румянец. Однако он всё ещё был тенью себя прежнего.</p><p>– Сейчас не время расслабляться. Может, в будущем я и позволю себе предаться унынию и пролить слёзы по павшим соратникам, но не раньше, чем собственными руками отрублю голову Вэнь Жоханя!</p><p>– Ваша смелость способна заставить Небеса содрогнуться, – мягкая улыбка коснулась лица Цзян Фэнмяня.</p><p>Долго рассыпаться во взаимных любезностях было не в характере Не Минцзюэ, поэтому он сразу перешёл к делу:</p><p>– Смелость, конечно же, важна, как и решительность, но сейчас каждый человек на счету. Поэтому, Глава Ордена Цзян, я очень рассчитываю на вашу помощь и авторитет в призыве под знамёна нашей военной кампании новых рекрутов.</p><p>Прежде чем ответить, Цзян Фэнмянь по очереди посмотрел на сына и воспитанников. Он так долго их не видел, что уже почти не узнавал. Месяцы, проведённые в плену, казались ему десятилетиями. В его памяти Цзян Чэн, Вэй Усянь и Юнру были ещё неоперившимися птенцами. Однако сейчас он видел перед собой сильных, волевых и целеустремлённых молодых заклинателей. На лице каждого лежал тёмный отпечаток печали. Тем не менее она виднелась лишь блёклой тенью за их решительностью и уверенностью.</p><p>– Глава Ордена Не, в силу определённых обстоятельств я более не имею права носить титул Главы Ордена Цзян, – Цзян Фэнмянь с гордостью посмотрел на возмужавшего сына.</p><p>Он всегда его безмерно любил, всегда хотел баловать и ласкать, но опасался, что своим излишним вниманием только разовьёт слабость в собственном ребёнке. Приходилось проявлять строгость. Сперва она отдавалась режущей болью в сердце, а после Цзян Фэнмянь привык. Теперь же, когда он больше не заклинатель, сдерживать свои внутренние порывы не было нужды.</p><p>Цзян Фэнмянь гордился своими детьми. Всеми без исключения: и родными, и воспитанниками. Потому отныне, когда груз забот ляжет на их плечи, он станет им опорой.</p><p>«Только это и остаётся, – хмыкнул про себя Цзян Фэнмянь, – ведь защитник из меня теперь а́ховый».</p><p>После произнесённых отцом слов Цзян Чэн внутренне похолодел. Он даже не задумывался о том, что дальше будет с орденом, когда Цзян Фэнмянь вернётся. Спасти отца было его приоритетной задачей. Сейчас же, когда вопрос встал ребром, надо было срочно что-то решать.</p><p>Цзян Чэн настолько глубоко погрузился в свои мысли, что даже не заметил пристальных взглядов отца, названого брата и сестры. На самом деле никакой дилеммы не было – ответ был очевиден для всех, кроме Цзян Чэна.</p><p>Не Минцзюэ нервно постучал пальцами по столу. От него, как одного из первых свидетелей всего произошедшего, не стали ничего скрывать. Однако попросили особенно не распространяться. Потому он был прекрасно осведомлён об общем самочувствии Цзян Фэнмяня и о том, что случилось с его Золотым Ядром. Ситуация оказалась несколько сложнее, чем он предполагал, но не являлась безвыходной.</p><p>– Пока вы отсутствовали, господин Цзян, орден возглавил ваш сын, Цзян Ваньинь. И, признаться честно, многого успел достигнуть. Полагаю, именно ему вы собираетесь передать бразды правления? – Не Минцзюэ было неудобно обсуждать внутрисемейные вопросы, но надо было верно расставить приоритеты.</p><p>– Совершенно верно, Глава Ордена Не, – улыбнулся Цзян Фэнмянь. – Мой сын и наследник вполне готов занять моё место. Я убеждён, что он станет прекрасным Главой Ордена Цзян.</p><p>– Что? – Цзян Чэн выглядел совершенно потерянным. – Отец, что ты такое говоришь? Я не справлюсь!</p><p>– А-Чэн, ты уже справился, – доказывать что-либо или убеждать сына он не имел ни малейшего желания. Цзян Фэнмянь с теплотой посмотрел на сына. – Ты не останешься одинок, мы, как и прежде, будем тебя во всём поддерживать, потому позволь мне быть просто Цзян Фэнмянем – родителем и воспитателем, а не Главой ордена, хорошо?</p><p>Таким ласковым Цзян Чэн отца не знал. Он во все глаза смотрел на уставшего и измученного мужчину и чувствовал, как в груди разбивается глыба льда, сковавшая сердце. Такая мягкость и открытость обычно доставалась близнецам Вэй, реже – Цзян Яньли. С ним же отец был строг, но не суров. Цзян Чэн много лет мечтал, что на него посмотрят так же, как на Вэй Усяня или Юнру. И вот сейчас, когда это случилось, ничего кроме растерянности он не испытывал.</p><p>Литые узоры ножен Саньду впились в ладонь, а в глазах противно защипало. В этот момент он тоже хотел быть просто любимым сыном, иметь возможность упасть возле кровати отца на колени и позволить слезам вымывать из сердца обиду, но сейчас было неподходящее время. Более того, Цзян Фэнмянь, человек, которым он восхищался всю свою жизнь, признал и возложил важную миссию на его плечи.</p><p>А раз так, он не может подвести!</p><p>Усилием воли Цзян Чэн заставил глаза высохнуть, расслабил крепко стиснутые кулаки и расправил плечи: он обязан оправдать доверие!</p><p>– Я непременно восстановлю Орден Цзян и верну ему былое величие! – он позволил своей душе полностью раскрыться, высказался искренне и немедленно ощутил на своём плече тёплую ладонь Вэй Усяня в поддерживающем пожатии и нежную ласку тонких пальцев Юнру на руке, сжимающей зачарованный меч.</p><p>– Отлично сказано, Цзян Чэн! – Вэй Усянь от души хлопнул брата по спине и расплылся в довольной ухмылке.</p><p>– Что бы ни случилось, пока ты сам этого желаешь, мы останемся рядом, А-Чэн, – глаза Юнру лучились заботой, а ещё такой всепоглощающей любовью, что Цзян Чэн подавился собственным дыханием.</p><p>Он зашелся в кашле. Лицо густо окрасилось румянцем.</p><p>Юнру немедленно пережала акупунктурную точку в центре его спины, помогая восстановить дыхание, и не удержалась – тихонько прыснула. Вэй Усянь изо всех сил пытался сдержать смех, но тоже не утерпел – расхохотался в голос.</p><p>Вслед за близнецами послышались сдавленные смешки военачальников Ордена Цинхэ Не, сам Не Минцзюэ расплылся в широкой улыбке, а Цзян Фэнмянь только покачал головой.</p><p>Один Лань Ванцзи нисколько не поменялся в лице. Хотя особенно чувствительный человек бы сразу заметил, что воздух вокруг заклинателя значительно потеплел и потерял свою колючую морозность.</p><p>– Смотри, не лопни от смеха, – Цзян Чэн недовольно, но абсолютно беззлобно покосился на брата.</p><p>– Ой, Цзян Чэн, прости меня, ха-ха-ха. Я сейчас успокоюсь, ха-ха-ха, – Вэй Усяню пришлось задержать дыхание, чтобы перестать смеяться.</p><p>Торжественный момент был испорчен!</p><p>Зато общая атмосфера разрядилась.</p><p>Теперь, когда вопрос с руководством в Ордене Юньмэн Цзян был решён, Не Минцзюэ вернул разговор в нужное русло:</p><p>– Полагаю, нам необходимо принять решение, в какую сторону двигаться дальше и какие шаги предпринимать. Пусть территории Ордена Мейсян Ян отныне под нашим контролем, мы всё ещё находимся между двух огней, в окружении подконтрольных территорий Ордена Цишань Вэнь. Неясно, как долго нам ещё позволят спокойно распивать чай. Территории Мейсян не являются особенно значимыми, да и охранять их тяжело, всё же будет неправильно бросить здесь всё, как есть. На востоке, по всему Юньмэну раскиданы опорные точки и выставлены «глаза» Безночного города. В Надзирательном пункте в Пристани Лотоса расквартировано около трёх тысяч заклинателей. До них всего пару дней пути. C другой стороны нас поджимает Цишань с Безночным городом. Хэцзян за нашей спиной хорошо оснащён и выстоит против любой атаки, однако отступить туда — значит, по собственной воле сдать отвоёванные позиции.</p><p>Не Минцзюэ был человеком крайних взглядов, категоричным и непримиримым. Он не был готов покоряться несправедливости и больше остального в жизни ненавидел обман и недосказанность. Потому, имея яростный и резкий нрав, во всё стремился внести ясность. Многим это импонировало, хотя методы выплавки правды, которыми пользовался Не Минцзюэ, порой приводили мир заклинателей в уныние.</p><p>– Пристань Лотоса ближе к нам, чем Безночный город, да и сопротивления мы встретим там меньше. Если уж надо выбрать направление, полагаю, лучше двигаться в Юньмэн, – Цзян Чэн серьёзно обдумал предложение старшего товарища.</p><p>– Согласен с Цзян Чэном, однако нам сразу надо подумать о том, как защититься, – высказался Вэй Усянь. – Вряд ли Вэнь Жохань спустит нам с рук Юньмэн. Мейсян, как правильно заметил Глава Ордена Не, не представляет особенной ценности, но в Юньмэне сосредоточены значительные ресурсы. Едва вернём себе Пристань Лотоса, – заклинатель нисколько не сомневался в этом, – войска Ордена Цишань Вэнь сразу явятся к нам на порог.</p><p>– Действительно, армия Ордена Вэнь слишком велика и разбросана по всей Поднебесной, – кивнул Цзян Фэнмянь. – Исходя из такой перспективы, выбор Юньмэна в качестве направления движения армии сопротивления выглядит не лучшим.</p><p>Повторения трагедии в Пристани Лотоса никто не хотел.</p><p>– Вот и я так думаю, – Не Минцзюэ опустил широкую ладонь на эфес сабли. – Это война не закончится, пока мы не отрубим змее голову. С остатками можно будет разобраться постепенно. Без центрального управления разрозненные армии Ордена Цишань Вэнь будут предоставлены сами себе.</p><p>– Глава Ордена Не, во главе армий клана Вэнь стоят опытные, именитые заклинатели, которые просто так оружие не сложат, – напомнил Вэй Усянь. – Кроме того, Вэнь Жохань жесток и изворотлив. Он распорядился имеющимися у него силами мудро. Минимум четыре крупных формирования, лишь в малой части уступающие мощи Безночного города, сейчас находятся на стратегически важных территориях.</p><p>– Было бы странно, если бы Верховный орден заклинателей поступал бы по-другому, – хмыкнул Не Минцзюэ. – Всё же, нет сомнения в том, что без Вэнь Жоханя клан Вэнь ослабнет, но не падёт. Слишком долго Орден Цишань Вэнь был у власти. И пока длится военная компания, их армия останется сильной.</p><p>– Да уж, – усмехнулся Цзян Чэн, – за власть они ещё успеют друг другу глотки перегрызть. Но даже без своего Главы первостепенной задачей будут видеть подавление сопротивления.</p><p>– Вы рассуждаете так, словно уже сокрушили Безночный город, – вступил в беседу Цзян Фэнмянь. – В то время как столица клана Вэнь представляет собой крепость с сильнейшей защитой.</p><p>– Я не рассчитываю на лёгкую победу, – Не Минцзюэ на мгновение замялся, – но, увидев мощь Вэй Усяня собственными глазами, надеюсь на лучшее.  Полагаю, совместными усилиями мы сумеем разрушить все охранные барьеры Вэнь Жоханя.</p><p>– Победа никогда не бывает лёгкой, мой друг, – Цзян Фэнмянь ответил Не Минцзюэ, но смотрел при этом на собственного воспитанника очень сложным, неоднозначным взглядом, отчего Вэй Усяню стало не по себе. – За всё приходится платить.</p><p>Его поддержал Лань Ванцзи:</p><p>– Путь Тьмы всегда выглядит привлекательным только на первый, невнимательный взгляд. Тёмные заклятия не способны упростить сложную ситуацию. Из злобы и ненависти не случится добра.</p><p>«Как обычно, исчерпывающе и лаконично, – Вэй Усянь скрипнул зубами от досады. – Ох уж этот Лань Чжань. Неужели не может хотя бы разок пропустить очередь и не читать нотации отступникам вроде меня?»</p><p>– Конечно, Лань Чжань, ты прав, – он выдавил саркастическую полуулыбку. – Знаю, за глаза меня судят, и ты считаешь мои методы неправильными. Однако они помогают сохранить множество жизней! Неужели даже этот факт не сможет повлиять на твою позицию?!</p><p>Цзян Чэн почувствовал, что назревает очередной скандал. Хотелось его избежать и не портить вечер.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи уже открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но Цзян Чэн оказался первым:</p><p>– При всём уважении, Лань Ванцзи, но брат прав. Его сила сейчас, какой бы природы она ни была, отличное подспорье для армии сопротивления. Вот даже в этот раз мы сумели преодолеть барьеры Чёрных Клеток Плоти только благодаря силам, которые контролирует и использует Вэй Ин.</p><p>– Я не уверен, что он их контролирует, – невыразительно отозвался Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– А что я, по-твоему, с ними делаю?! Чай распиваю? – взвился Вэй Усянь</p><p>– А-Сянь.</p><p>Это имя, произнесённое тихим, глубоким голосом, в краткий миг сумело растворить гнев Вэй Усяня.</p><p>– Простите, дядя Цзян.</p><p>Цзян Фэнмянь смотрел на него прямо, без осуждения, но печально. Ему было больно от того, что видит прежде жизнерадостного, неугомонного задиру Вэй Усяня тёмным, опутанным мраком и тенями. Цзян Фэнмянь не желал знать о причинах подобных перемен, ведь это был Вэй Ин – мальчик, который не потерял ослепительно яркую улыбку, даже превратившись в круглого сироту. Однако Цзян Фэнмянь, как любой заклинатель, знал цену Пути Тьмы. Он переживал за будущее своего воспитанника:</p><p>– Твои возможности не безграничны, А-Сянь.</p><p>– Дядя Цзян, я прекрасно себя чувствую и знаю, что только с моей помощью мы сможем одолеть Безночный город. Так почему я не могу использовать то, что имею? – Вэй Усянь никогда бы не посмел спорить с Цзян Фэнмянем, но всё равно надеялся увидеть в его глазах поддержку, а не осуждение.</p><p>Ну, а Цзян Фэнмянь и не судил, просто никак не мог унять в груди беспокойство:</p><p>– Путь Дао – путь к свету, А-Сянь. Неужели ты совершенно забыл о нём?</p><p>Вэй Усянь не нашёлся с ответом. Когда об этом говорил Лань Ванцзи, он на каждое его слово отвечал дюжиной своих собственных, на каждую его претензию мог привести ворох аргументов. Но с Цзян Фэнмянем, заменившим им с сестрой отца, всё было совершенно иначе. Вэй Усянь чувствовал себя виноватым.</p><p>На его лицо словно набросили тёмную вуаль: все черты смазались, нездоровая бледность покрыла кожу. Его глаза потеряли живой блеск, в них остался только омут печали и тоски.</p><p>Юнру незаметно оказалась рядом, взяла ледяную ладонь брата в свою, поднесла в губам, согрела дыханием. Она была не в силах развеять его сомнения, но могла быть рядом. Вэй Усянь перевёл слепой взгляд на сестру – выражение лица смягчилось блёклой улыбкой.</p><p>– Вы всегда были близки, – Цзян Фэнмянь тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой.</p><p>Он бы не стал, даже если имел право, осуждать сделанный выбор своих воспитанников. То, что близнецы вместе несмотря ни на что и по-прежнему души друг в друге не чают, очень обнадёживало. Вполне возможно, в этом был выход из сложившейся ситуации.</p><p>– А-Ру, что ты скажешь? – обратился Цзян Фэнмянь к девушке. – Использование тёмной энергии высасывает силы из заклинателя. Не вредит ли А-Сянь себе? Как его самочувствие?</p><p>Юнру прекрасно понимала беспокойство их воспитателя. Её собственная душа полнилась точно такими же тревожными мыслями. Однако, Вэй Усянь был уверен в себе…</p><p>Оставалось только сделать всё, что в её силах, чтобы поддержать брата, не дать ему убить себя раньше положенного срока.</p><p>Девушка просверлила брата взглядом опытного целителя, прощупала его пульс, послушала дыхание, прошлась пальцами по переплетениям меридианов и застыла в шоке.</p><p>Она не чувствовала течение духовных сил! Вообще ничего не чувствовала!</p><p>Юнру положила ладонь на грудь брата, туда, где должно было пульсировать Золотое Ядро заклинателя. Но ладонь, вместо привычного тепла, ощутила только слабое покалывание. Кожу немедленно начало саднить, словно от сильного удара.</p><p>Лицом она стояла к Вэй Усяню, так что её удивление никто видеть, кроме брата, не мог. А тот же смотрел на неё с немой мольбой. Юнру была уверена, что слышит его голос в своей голове: «Сестрёнка, со мной всё хорошо. Я в порядке. Пожалуйста, только так я могу помочь остальным…»</p><p>Юнру не собиралась обманывать родных, потому вернула строгий взгляд Вэй Усяню.</p><p>– А-Аи… пожалуйста… так надо. Я всё объясню позднее… – беззвучно произнёс заклинатель, притягивая девушку к себе.</p><p>И Юнру сдалась. В груди болело, глаза щипало страхом за брата, но девушка лишь отмахнулась от неприятных ощущений. Она позволила себя обнять, оставила поцелуй на его щеке и отстранилась.</p><p>– Дядя Цзян, А-Ин измотан войной, как и все мы, – если от неё хотели ответа о здоровье брата, она его даст. Юнру не колебалась ни минуты, – но без его способностей мы не сумеем не то, что одолеть Вэнь Жоханя, даже близко подойти к Безночному городу. Не считая наёмников и воинов гарнизона крепости, резиденцию Ордена Цишань Вэнь охраняют почти шесть тысяч заклинателей.</p><p>После её слов почти все участники собрания вздохнули с облегчением. Только Лань Ванцзи вновь покрылся инеем отчуждённости.</p><p>– Мы, даже объединившись, не сможем собрать больше пяти тысяч мечей, – усмехнулся Цзян Чэн. – Без Вэй Усяня эта затея – чистое самоубийство.</p><p>– Да будет так, – печально вздохнул Цзян Фэнмянь, ставя точку в этом вопросе. – А-Чэн, А-Сянь, А-Ру, вы уже взрослые, так что сами вправе принимать решения. Я судить вас не буду.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Не Минцзюэ с большим интересом наблюдал за развернувшейся перед ним картиной. Пусть он был не из тех, кто любит вмешиваться в чужие дела, но ему хотелось знать, откуда у Вэй Усяня такие способности. Однако Глава Ордена Не, прежде всего, ценил полезность навыков своих сторонников, а Вэй Усянь в этом отношении один стоил целой армии.</p><p>«Вэй Юнру уверила, что парень в порядке и может сражаться. Поводов для сомнений нет», – Не Минцзюэ расплылся в широкой улыбке.</p><p>– Значит, решено, нас ждёт покорение Безночного города!</p><p> </p><p>____________________</p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> <strong>Молочная мать</strong> – кормилица. Женщина, которая кормит грудным молоком чужого ребёнка. К помощи таких матерей прибегают, когда у родной матери проблемы с лактацией. В этом нет ничего зазорного или страшного. С древнейших времён и до сих пор подобная практика существует (правда сейчас всё решают детские смеси).</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Глава 46. Аннигиляция Солнца. Начало. Часть первая</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a>Глава Ордена Не был человеком действия, потому сразу после завершения их небольшого собрания отправил сообщения с последними новостями лидерам армий сопротивления. Откликнуться на зов Не Минцзюэ надлежало всем без исключения.</p><p>«Только общими усилиями, – писал он, – мы сумеем переломить ход военной кампании и одолеть Знойный Дворец! Нанесём могучий удар и сломим Вэнь Жоханя!»</p><p>Через пару дней в ставку Ордена Не в Хэцзяне посыпались отклики заклинателей. Одни выражали готовность немедленно выступить в Цишань, другие просили отсрочку.</p><p>Дни шли – Не Минцзюэ подсчитывал количество имеющихся у них ресурсов. Стало ясно, что тех, кому требовалась помощь Великих орденов, намного больше, чем тех, кто готов рискнуть всем, чтобы свергнуть Орден Цишань Вэнь.</p><p>Всем приходилось нелегко. Ситуацию в малых кланах заклинателей раз за разом помогала разрешить своевременная помощь Ордена Гусу Лань. Лань Сичэнь, ещё прежде, чем Не Минцзюэ, успевал придумать, как помочь союзникам, оказывался в проблемном регионе. Лань Цижэнь курировал отправку людей и товаров из Гусу, Лань Сичэнь разбирался со всем на месте. Слаженно и быстро острые вопросы находили своё решение. Потому очень скоро одна за другой разрозненные части армии сопротивления сообщали о своей готовности встать под знамёна главной битвы Аннигиляции Солнца.</p><p>– До сих пор остаётся большой проблемой ситуация в Ланъя, – Не Минцзюэ с тенью крайней озабоченности на лице передал Цзян Чэну письмо Цзинь Гуаншаня.</p><p>– Они до сих пор не сумели прорвать линию обороны клана Вэнь?</p><p>– Нет, хотя и вкладывают в атаки солидную мощь. К армии Вэнь Жоханя в этой области присоединились наёмники. Теперь они совершают регулярные вылазки в тыл Ордена Ланьлин Цзинь. Да и безопасные маршруты поставки продовольствия из Башни Кои Цзинь Гуаншань никак не может наладить, – сетовал Не Минцзюэ.</p><p>– Я слышал, Цзинь Цзысюань получил серьёзное ранение, защищая один из обозов с провизией, – Цзян Чэн вскинул бровь.</p><p>– Они попали в засаду наёмников псов Вэнь, – подтвердил Не Минцзюэ. – Теперь Цзинь Цзысюань выведен из строя минимум на пару месяцев.</p><p>– Неужели всё настолько серьёзно? – забеспокоилась Юнру.</p><p>– Ничего, что угрожало бы жизни юного наследника, – хмыкнул Не Минцзюэ. – Скорее, Глава Ордена Цзинь перестраховывается.</p><p>– У него же вроде бы повреждены обе ноги и дыра в животе, нет? – Цзян Чэн успевал одновременно читать письмо Цзинь Гуаншаня и вести беседу с Не Минцзюэ.</p><p>– Ага. А ещё стрела в плече, – осклабился тот. – Говорю же, ничего серьёзного.</p><p>Юнру покачала головой. Ранения Цзинь Цзысюаня вызывали беспокойство:</p><p>– Получается, он вернулся в Ланьлин?</p><p>– Да какой там, – махнул рукой Не Минцзюэ. – Глава Ордена Цзинь стонет и плачет, что не имеет возможности безопасно провизию доставить для собственной армии, неужели же он отправит домой по таким дорогам собственного сына? Нет. Цзинь Цзысюань в Ланъя вместе с отцом. За ним следят полевые целители.</p><p>– Вроде бы Орден Цзинь держит оборону в той области достаточно прочно, – подал голос Вэй Усянь. – Я ничего не слышал о массовых смертях в Ланъя.</p><p>– Всё верно, армия Ордена Цзинь и силы клана Вэнь стоят напротив друг друга и ждут, пока кто-нибудь из них первый совершит ошибку.</p><p>– Как это «ждут»? – нахмурился Цзян Чэн. – Просто стоят и смотрят друг на друга?</p><p>– Не совсем. Но горячих голов в обеих армиях значительно поубавилось с момента начала военной кампании. Сейчас там, можно сказать, относительное затишье.</p><p>– Разве в этот самый момент не следует предпринять обманный манёвр и напасть на врага? – озадачился Цзян Чэн.</p><p> – Следует, молодой Глава Цзян. Конечно, следует. Я бы поступил именно так. Это всяко лучше, чем изматывающее топтание на одном месте, – Не Минцзюэ ласково огладил эфес своей сабли. – Однако Цзинь Гуаншань придерживается другого мнения.</p><p>– Графин вина и компания красавиц ему всегда были ближе, чем доблесть воина. Вот тебе и Глава ордена, – язвительно хмыкнул Вэй Усянь.</p><p>– Ты не прав, А-Сянь. Интересы ордена для Цзинь Гуаншаня всегда были на первом месте, – заметил Цзян Фэнмянь.</p><p>За истёкшие дни Юнру удалось совершить невозможное: бывший Глава Ордена Цзян выглядел практически здоровым, хотя ходить всё ещё не мог.</p><p>– Это не меняет того факта, дядя Цзян, что он всё бы отдал, лишь бы оказаться сейчас на мягких подушках в Башне Кои, а не глотать песок Ланъя, – Вэй Усяня крайне раздражало то, что значительные силы сопротивления простаивают без дела, повинуясь бесхребетности и трусости Главы Ордена Цзинь.</p><p>– В общем, – Цзян Чэн в тон брату пренебрежительно усмехнулся, отложил в сторону пространное сообщение Цзинь Гуаншаня, – сейчас он «не может» вывести армию к нам в Цишань.</p><p>– Не может или не хочет? – поддел Вэй Усянь, самому читать писанину Главы Ордена Цзинь ему совершенно не хотелось.</p><p>– Скорее уж не хочет. Он утверждает, что ослаблять направление в княжествах Ци и Лу нельзя. А именно это и случится, если хотя бы сотня его людей покинет гору Ланъя, – Цзян Чэн серьёзно задумался над их дальнейшими планами.</p><p>Даже имея в своём распоряжении объединённые силы кланов Не из Цинхэ, Лань из Гусу, Цзян из Юньмэна, они не сумеют собрать достойную армию для нападения на Безночный город. Силы Ордена Ланьлин Цзинь надо было непременно мобилизовать.</p><p>– Ну, с этим сложно спорить, – Цзян Фэнмянь пригубил чай из пиалы. – Пусть то направление и не является решающим для военной кампании, дорога в западные земли армии Ордена Вэнь будет открыта, если Цзинь Гуаншань снимется с места.</p><p>– А зачем им оставлять свои позиции? – вмешался Вэй Усянь. – Можно же просто разбить врага, оставить людей для удерживания позиций и присоединиться к нам.</p><p>– Цзинь Гуаншань не готов к решительным действиям, – напомнил Цзян Фэнмянь.</p><p>– Этого от него и не потребуется, – Вэй Усянь отвернулся к окну, словно сказал всё, что собирался.</p><p> – Точно, – поддержал брата Цзян Чэн. – Из Чунъяна до горы Ланъя не больше четырёх суток пути.</p><p>Он нисколько не сомневался в том, что деятельный по натуре Шан Вей уже успел не только снарядить новобранцев, но и провести с ними необходимый инструктаж. Так что, как следовало из последних писем Старшего адепта крепости Чунъян, в распоряжении Ордена Цзян прямо сейчас имелось чуть больше одной тысячи заклинателей. Немного, но достаточно, чтобы провести атаку и повести за собой застоявшихся адептов Ордена Цзинь.</p><p>– Ты предлагаешь отправиться в Ланъя? – Цзян Фэнмянь внимательно смотрел на сына и чувствовал разливающуюся по телу гордость. Каким смелым, каким взрослым тот стал!</p><p>– Да. Орден Цзян выступит на помощь клану Цзинь. Нам нужны их силы и ресурсы в предстоящей битве, – кивнул Цзян Чэн.</p><p>Он принял решение сам, как бывало в последние несколько месяцев, словно бы забыл о присутствии отца рядом, а когда вспомнил, немедленно вскинулся. Тот, конечно, передал ему роль Главы Ордена Цзян, но всё же игнорировать его мнение не получится никогда. Цзян Чэн с опаской посмотрел на отца. Потерянное выражение лица выдавало его с головой. Однако привычной строгости в глазах Цзян Фэнмяня он не увидел. Не было там и осуждения. Только безмолвное ободрение. Это было странно. Настолько, что Цзян Чэн смутился. Таким ласковым он отца не знал.</p><p>– Это может сработать, – Не Минцзюэ мысленно прикидывал все варианты развития событий на горе Ланъя и понимал, что при любом исходе армия сопротивления только выиграет. – Если провести стремительную атаку с флангов, армия клана Вэнь не сумеет удержать позиции.</p><p>– Именно на это я и рассчитываю, – Цзян Чэн достаточно быстро привёл собственные чувства в порядок.</p><p>– По возможности поберегите людей. Сейчас каждый меч на счету, – Не Минцзюэ бросил многозначительный взгляд в спину Вэй Усяня.</p><p>Тот же словно почувствовал направленное на себя внимание, хмыкнул:</p><p>– Об этом можно было и не напоминать.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи, до сих пор спокойно наблюдавший за ходом беседы, вмиг напрягся. Он открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Юнру его опередила:</p><p> – Если ситуация в Ланъя обстоит действительно так, как о том сообщает Глава Ордена Цзинь, не думаю, что нам придётся прибегать к… возможностям А-Ина.</p><p>Увидела ли девушка искру недовольства со стороны Лань Ванцзи или же сама не хотела, чтобы брат использовал заклятия Пути Тьмы, было неясно. В этот момент несколько пар глаз непонимающе уставились на неё.</p><p>– Что ты имеешь в виду, А-Ру? – Цзян Фэнмянь задал вопрос первым.</p><p>Однако прежде чем девушка успела ответить, Вэй Усянь с сомнением покачал головой:</p><p>– А-Аи, в окрестностях горы Ланъя и по пути к ней не растёт лаковое дерево. Сырьё взять неоткуда.</p><p>– В этом нет нужды. Мы ведь прежде Ланъя отправимся в Чунъян, так? – возразила Юнру. – Мастерская Мастера Чэнь не пострадала в пожаре. Имеющихся там материалов более чем достаточно.</p><p>– Вэй Аи, ты вновь хочешь использовать ядовитый туман сумаха? – Цзян Чэн внутренне похолодел.</p><p>Картины ужасающей расправы над армией Вэнь Чао калейдоскопом пронеслись перед его глазами. Пусть нечасто, но с содроганием он вспоминал извращённых, обезумевших адептов клана Вэнь, вдохнувших отраву.</p><p>– О чём идёт речь? – нахмурился Цзян Фэнмянь. Он мало что понимал из последних фраз детей, но общие интонации ему не нравились.</p><p>– Дядя Цзян, я… – Юнру стушевалась под требовательным взглядом воспитателя.</p><p>Верно: в её руках была сила, способная коренным образом изменить ход любой битвы, однако её использование, как и следование Пути Тьмы, было сопряжено с понятием «неправильности». Яд сумаха извращал природу человека, сводил с ума. Как сказать о таком, Юнру не знала.</p><p>Вэй Усянь молчал по тем же причинам. Что бы он сейчас ни сказал, способности сестры могли связать с тёмными искусствами, которыми пользовался он сам. И, надо признать, они бы не сильно ошиблись. Пусть Юнру использовала собственные знания в искусстве врачевания и природные качества некоторых растений, ни один яд не обладал бы разрушительной мощью отравы, созданной руками Юнру, без насыщения ингредиентов тёмными материями. Этим последним обстоятельством девушка, ожидаемо, предпочла бы не делиться ни с кем.</p><p>– Во время нападения армии Вэнь Чао на Чунъян нам только благодаря Вэй Аи удалось продержаться до прихода Вэй Усяня с его мертвецами, – Цзян Чэн взял на себя роль рассказчика.</p><p>– Насколько я понял, ты использовала яд, А-Ру? – уточнил Цзян Фэнмянь.</p><p> – Да, яд сумаха, обогащённый и переработанный, – Юнру понимала, что утаить правду не сможет. – Если его распылить в огонь, землю покроет галлюциногенный туман, дезориентирующий противников. </p><p>– Это ещё слабо сказано, – мрачно усмехнулся Цзян Чэн. – Псы клана Вэнь все с ума сошли и поубивали друг друга.</p><p>– И ты хочешь использовать подобное оружие вновь на горе Ланъя? – Цзян Фэнмяня никак не отпускало недоброе предчувствие.</p><p>– Да, – кивнула Юнру. – Это сохранит множество наших воинов.</p><p>– Но для этого тебе придётся каким-то образом попасть внутрь лагеря армии Вэнь, так? – задумался Не Минцзюэ. Он прекрасно знал о том, что произошло в крепости Чунъян и, признаться честно, был немало заинтригован способностями девушки.</p><p>«Не только красива, но ещё и талантлива, – плотоядный взгляд Не Минцзюэ скользнул по стройной фигурке девушки. – Как раз в поре…»</p><p>– Внутрь лагеря?! – опешил Цзян Фэнмянь. Его зрачки в ужасе расширились. Затея казалась чистым самоубийством!</p><p>– Другого пути нет, дядя Цзян, – спокойно ответила девушка. – Кому-то придётся рисковать. Надо разжечь пожар внутри лагеря Вэнь и распылить приготовленную настойку. Позиции Ордена Вэнь в Ланъя укреплены защитным куполом, так что они защищены с воздуха. Нам придётся действовать изнутри.</p><p> – А-Ру, это слишком опасно!</p><p>– Иного пути нет.</p><p>Не Минцзюэ решил уточнить:</p><p>– Защитный барьер выставлен только против заклинаний. От стрел их оберегает расстояние. Отряд метких лучников вполне способен поджечь лагерь с небольшой дистанции.</p><p>– Всё верно, – поддержал Вэй Усянь. Перспектива посылать сестру или любого другого человека в стан врага ему совершенно не нравилась. – Яд же в небольших бутылочках, А-Аи?</p><p>– Да. Надо только разбить в огне.</p><p>– То есть мы сумеем привязать их к наконечнику стрел?</p><p>Юнру покачала головой:</p><p>– Стрела получится слишком тяжелой и неустойчивой. Она не полетит на достаточное расстояние.</p><p>– Тогда нам придётся уменьшить дистанцию, – заключил Цзян Чэн. В этом виделось наилучшее разрешение ситуации. С подспорьем в виде яда Юнру они легко сумеют одержать победу в Ланъя.</p><p>– Потребуется охрана для лучников, – вздохнул, смиряясь, Цзян Фэнмянь.</p><p>– Я пойду с сестрой, – отозвался Вэй Усянь.</p><p>– Мы все пойдём, – недовольно покосился на брата Цзян Чэн.</p><p>– Бен Йи — хороший лучник, – Юнру вовремя вспомнила об измаявшемся от бездействия юноше.</p><p>– Этот парень тоже пойдёт, – Цзян Чэн обернулся к Цзян Фэнмяню. – Отец, думаю, тебе стоит отправиться в Чунъян. Крепость сильно пострадала, но там сейчас безопаснее всего, да и лекарств в достатке. Ты быстро пойдёшь на поправку. Кроме того, Мастер Шан будет счастлив тебя видеть.</p><p> – Старина Шан Вей, да, – ностальгическая улыбка тронула губы Цзян Фэнмяня. – Давно мы с ним не виделись. Полагаю, раз помощи от меня сейчас никакой, будет разумнее, если я не буду мешаться у вас под ногами.</p><p>Цзян Чэн расплылся в улыбке:</p><p>– После мы вернёмся вместе с Яньли. Её убежище в Шучуань находится севернее Ланъя, так ведь, Лань Ванцзи?</p><p>Тот спокойно кивнул:</p><p>– Всё верно. В доме, принадлежащем клану Лань. Я отправлюсь с вами.</p><p>– Шицзе! – обрадованно воскликнул Вэй Усянь. – Наконец-то мы встретимся с ней!</p><p> – Раз всё решено, полагаю, нам не стоит терять время напрасно, – Не Минцзюэ из вороха документов на столе достал небольшой свиток. – Силы сопротивления соберутся в Юэяне. Он находится достаточно близко к Цишань, местные жители тех земель уже давно страдают от самодурства псов Вэнь. Пока вы разбираетесь с проблемами в Ланъя, я поведу армию к месту сбора. Лань Сичэнь прислал сообщение, что в течение недели также прибудет в Юэян.</p><p>– Сичэнь прибудет лично во главе адептов Ордена Гусу Лань? – глаза Юнру загорелись неподдельным интересом.</p><p>В последний раз они виделись в Облачных Глубинах, да и то лишь мимолётно, хотя девушка почти постоянно чувствовала его присутствие. Оно ощущалось в незримой заботе и мгновенном отклике на любые просьбы или нужды как Юнру лично, так и Ордена Цзян вообще. За доброту и проявленную открытость девушка давно хотела поблагодарить молодого Главу Ордена Лань. С самого начала военной кампании против Ордена Вэнь Лань Сичэнь был неуловим, точно вольный ветер. Застать его на одном месте было практически невозможно.</p><p>Недавно, в повозке с лекарствами, прибывшей в разрушенный Чунъян, Юнру обнаружила четыре письма, адресованных лично ей. Лань Сичэнь очень подробно описывал содержимое посылки из Гусу и делился рецептами сильнодействующих снадобий клана Лань. Юнру подозревала, что тот отступил от правил своего ордена, рассказав ей о лекарственных составах, но была ему безмерно благодарна за это в том числе. Ответное письмо с благодарностью она отправила в Облачные Глубины, хотя не была уверена, что то найдёт своего адресата на месте.</p><p>Получалось, Лань Сичэнь был прекрасно осведомлён о том, где она и чем занимается, в то время как Юнру понятия не имела, где того искать. Это печалило.</p><p>– Да, – Лань Ванцзи ответил вместо Не Минцзюэ. – Брат сейчас в Облачных Глубинах. Через четыре дня он должен вместе с адептами прибыть на место встречи.</p><p>– Значит, мы скоро встретимся, – Юнру расцвела улыбкой.</p><p>Острый взгляд Цзян Чэна полоснул по лицу девушки, но вслух он сказал лишь:</p><p>– Значит, дело останется только за армией Ордена Цзинь. Адепты Ордена Цзян прибудут в Юэян к концу недели.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>К небольшому уютному поместью в низовье реки Ли они добрались к вечеру следующего дня.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи нисколько не приукрасил действительность, когда сказал, что Цзян Яньли находится в безопасности. Орден Гусу Лань даже вдали от Облачных Глубин был верен своим туманам. Казалось, в любую погоду они застилали небольшую уютную долину и несли прохладу.</p><p>Несмотря на стремительно опускающуюся осень, здесь всё ещё ощущалось лето. Пряный аромат душистых трав и спелых фруктов напитывал воздух теплотой.</p><p>Накинутая на поместье иллюзия ли была тому причиной или время в этом месте действительно замирало, было неясно. Всё вокруг дышало медитативным покоем.</p><p>– Иллюзия скрывает поместье от посторонних глаз, – Вэй Усянь по достоинству оценил степень защиты.</p><p>– Получается, охранный купол нужен только для подстраховки? – Цзян Чэн начертил перед собой заклинание Ясного Взора, попытался определить границы барьера.</p><p>– Мгм, – подтвердил Лань Ванцзи и повёл свою лошадь в выплывшие из тумана ворота поместья.</p><p>– Здесь наверняка, как и в Облачных Глубинах, помереть от скуки можно, – хмыкнул Вэй Усянь. Сходство убежища Цзян Яньли с резиденцией клана Лань в Гусу прямо-таки бросалось в глаза.</p><p>Создавалось странное впечатление: силуэты четырёх двухэтажных строений вроде бы и были видны в тумане, но в то же время и нет. Они размывались и уплывали, утекали вдаль вместе с водами великой Ли и казались нереальными настолько, что вызывали желание протереть глаза, разогнать видение. Однако стоило Лань Ванцзи войти в ворота, картинка перед глазами выправилась, дымка поднялась, открыла взору уютный внутренний двор, усеянный красными листьями клёна.</p><p> «Значит, даже зелень вокруг этого места была иллюзией?» – Юнру совершенно искренне восхитилась мастерством заклинателей клана Лань.</p><p>– Как красиво, – выдохнула девушка.</p><p>– А-Сянь, ты несправедлив к хозяевам, – Цзян Фэнмянь разглядывал добротные строения из окна повозки. – Подобное место – настоящее сокровище. Оно прекрасно подходит для уединения в медитации или в качестве убежища.</p><p> Им пришлось несколько изменить свои планы, так как Цзян Фэнмянь, прежде чем отправится в Чунъян, непременно хотел увидеться с дочерью.</p><p>Едва четыре верховых и повозка въехали внутрь, за их спинами тут же сомкнулась иллюзорная дымка.</p><p>– Я о том и говорю, дядя Цзян, поместье – прямо идеальное жилище для праведников вроде адептов Облачных Глубин, – хохотнул Вэй Усянь. – Наверняка и здесь есть копия Стены Послушания с правилами Ордена Лань.</p><p>Молодой мужчина заливисто рассмеялся и даже приподнялся в седле, оглядываясь по сторонам, будто искал каменную глыбу с тремя тысячами правил. </p><p>– А-Ин, тебе же здесь нравится, – проницательно заметила Юнру.</p><p>Она ощущала внутренний подъём и разливающуюся в воздухе энергию этого места, точно такую же, какая чувствовалась в Облачных Глубинах. Девушка была уверена, что брат разделяет с её чувства.</p><p>– Конечно, мне здесь нравится, – Вэй Усянь, всё ещё посмеиваясь, спешился с коня сам и помог сестре.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи устремил на Вэй Усяня долгий взгляд, но комментировать не стал.</p><p>– Тогда зачем паясничать? – уколол брата Цзян Чэн.  </p><p>Он внимательно осматривал небольшие домики, пытаясь угадать, в котором из них сейчас его сестра.</p><p>– Отец, может тебе на некоторое время остаться здесь вместе с Яньли? – Цзян Чэн по достоинству оценил охранные рубежи и уединённость поместья семьи Лань.</p><p>– Не стоит злоупотреблять добротой Ордена Лань. Уверен, им доставляет немало хлопот укрывать здесь даже одну А-Ли, – покачал головой Цзян Фэнмянь.</p><p>– Никаких хлопот, – отозвался Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– Спасибо на добром слове, Лань Ванцзи. Тем не менее мне бы не хотелось затруднять вас заботой об увечном старике.</p><p>– Ты не увечный и далеко не старик! – убеждённо произнёс Цзян Чэн. – Вэй Аи сказала, что ты скоро встанешь на ноги. Я ей верю.</p><p>– Дядя Цзян, А-Чэн прав. Здесь действительно безопасно. Если это не затруднит Орден Лань, – Юнру вопросительно взглянула на Лань Ванцзи и, только получив его согласный кивок, продолжила, – остаться здесь вместе с шицзе будет неплохим решением.</p><p>– Не стоит, – вновь отказался Цзян Фэнмянь. Мягкая улыбка коснулась его губ. – Раз я ещё в силах, как вы утверждаете, хочу быть полезным. В Чунъяне для меня найдётся занятие. Лучше я буду помогать вам всем, чем смогу, нежели отсиживаться в безопасности и переживать, чтобы с вами ничего плохого не случилось.</p><p> – Совершенно согласна с тобой, отец. Ожидание и безызвестность изматывают хуже любых ран на теле, – стройная фигурка Цзян Яньли показалась из-за угла ближайшего дома.</p><p>Поверх простого лилового платья на девушке был надет плотный фартук, а в руках она держала небольшую корзину, наполненную осенними краснобокими яблоками.</p><p>– А-Ли, – по лицу Цзян Фэнмяня словно рябь прошла. Облегчение от того, что дочь жива и здорова, оказалось неимоверным.</p><p>– ШИЦЗЕ! – близнецы одновременно сорвались с места к девушке.</p><p>Однако Цзян Чэн оказался быстрее:</p><p>– СЕСТРА!</p><p>Он подлетел к девушке и подхватил ту в объятия, не обратив никакого внимания на рассыпавшиеся по земле яблоки. Через мгновение к ним присоединились близнецы.</p><p>– А-Чэн, А-Сянь, А-Ру, с вами всё хорошо. Я так рада, – Цзян Яньли оказалась зажатой в плотном кольце рук, но ничуть не была против. Слёзы радости катились по её щекам, а губы целовали родных людей везде, где могли дотянуться.</p><p>– Шицзе, шицзе, шицзе, – как заведённые повторяли Вэй Усянь и Юнру.</p><p>– Сестра, – шептал Цзян Чэн.</p><p>Как в далёком детстве, вся троица повисла на Цзян Яньли. Под тяжестью двух здоровых мужчин и одной девушки колени Цзян Яньли подкосились.  Упасть ей не дали – мягко опустили на подушку из опавшей листвы. Теперь обнимать, гладить по волосам и целовать всхлипывающих и теряющихся в эмоциях близких было проще.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>«Цзыюань… – яркий образ вспыхнул перед глазами Цзян Фэнмяня. Тоскливый колокольчик тихонько звякнул внутри, – ты была бы счастлива видеть это».</p><p> Мужчина легонько коснулся пальцами отворота ханьфу у сердца. Уже привычная прохлада драгоценного нефрита отозвалась слабой дрожью во всем теле.</p><p>Нефритовую шпильку Юй Цзыюань ни разу не надела, не покрасовалась перед ним. Цзян Фэнмянь помнил, как украшение разбилось в их последнюю ссору, как разлетелось вместе с ним в тот момент его собственное сердце. Потому был невероятно удивлён, обнаружив целую драгоценность зажатой в собственной ладони, когда впервые пришёл в себя в Огненном Дворце<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2">[2]</a>. Долгие дни и ночи под изматывающими пытками и в голоде ледяной камеры эта шпилька согревала его, дарила надежду и укрепляла решимость выжить вопреки всему.</p><p>– А-Ли, когда закончишь с ними, не забудь обнять своего отца, – Цзян Фэнмянь выплыл из невесёлых воспоминаний.</p><p>Его глаза точно так же были красны от слёз, а в интонациях угадывалась мягкая обида. Без зависти, с всепоглощающей заботой он смотрел на детей, и сердце в груди сладко сжималось: его семья, пусть и не в полном составе, была рядом.</p><p>Вэй Усянь в ответ сдавленно рассмеялся, Цзян Чэн фыркнул, а Юнру расплылась в счастливой улыбке.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Конечно, отец, – Цзян Яньли последний раз поцеловала влажную от слёз щёку Цзян Чэна и выпуталась из крепких объятий.</p><p>Она похолодела, когда увидела отца в повозке. Страшные подозрения о том, что с ним случилось, сковали душу льдом, однако девушка ничем не выдала своего беспокойства.</p><p>– Отец, рада видеть тебя, – девушка склонилась в почтительном поклоне, а после запечатлела поцелуй на щеке мужчины. – С тех пор, как узнала о произошедшем в Пристани Лотоса, я молилась, чтобы с вами ничего не случилось.</p><p>– А-Ли, спасибо тебе за молитвы, только благодаря им мы все вместе сейчас, – Цзян Фэнмянь крепко обнял дочь.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Полагаю, мне стоит отправиться с А-Чэном в Ланъя, чтобы помочь армии сопротивления, – Цзян Яньли поставила на стол поднос с горячим душистым чаем и рисовыми лепёшками. – На поле боя я, конечно же, совершенно бесполезна, но вот в лагере смогу помочь.</p><p>Девушка прекрасно понимала, что заклинательница из неё никудышная, и потому стремилась сделать то, что умела лучше всего:</p><p>– Буду готовить пищу и ухаживать за ранеными. Уж это-то в моих силах.</p><p>– Может, тебе всё же лучше отправиться вместе с отцом в Чунъян? Там дел не меньше, да и безопаснее, чем рядом с нами, – предложил Цзян Чэн.</p><p>– Шицзе, мы всё-таки на бой идём. Нет никакой гарантии, что ты не подвергнешься опасности в Ланъя или дальше в Юэяне, – Вэй Усянь одним глотком опустошил свою чашу с чаем и потянулся за добавкой. Тёплый напиток согревал изнутри, ненадолго прогонял противный холод.</p><p>– Сейчас армии сопротивления катастрофически не хватает людей, так? – Цзян Яньли спокойно смотрела на братьев: отступать она была не намерена. – Лишними руки не будут. Я неплохо готовлю, и мне это нравится.</p><p>– К тому же шицзе прекрасно ладит с людьми. Её помощь целителям очень пригодится, – поддержала сестру Юнру.</p><p>Цзинь Цзысюань в этот самый момент находился на попечении врачевателей Ордена Цзинь. Юнру не забыла о том, что помолвка названой сестры с наследником Башни Кои была расторгнута. Однако Цзян Яньли явно испытывала чувства к Цзинь Цзысюаню. Об ответной симпатии Юнру могла лишь догадываться, тем не менее ей захотелось дать Цзян Яньли возможность побыть рядом с любимым.</p><p> «Если это не выходит у меня, так пусть хотя бы шицзе будет счастлива», – Юнру украдкой посмотрела на Цзян Чэна.</p><p>«Любить без взаимности очень больно, но любить, когда не имеешь на это права, – ещё больнее», – девушка тихонько вздохнула и привычно отмахнулась от неприятных ощущений.</p><p>– Полагаю, помощь сестры в Ланъя не будет лишней, – Цзян Чэн был настолько ослеплён радостью от воссоединения семьи, что совершенно ничего не замечал вокруг.</p><p>– Значит, здесь наши пути расходятся, – Цзян Фэнмянь нисколько не скрывал своей печали. Ему ни на миг не хотелось покидать детей.</p><p>– Совсем ненадолго, дядя Цзян, – немедленно откликнулся Вэй Усянь. – Мы скоро закончим все дела и вновь встретимся!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> В главе использованы цитаты новеллы «Магистр дьявольского культа», автор Мосян тунсю. Главы 48, 49, 66, 67, 69; из дунхуа –  15 серии. Перевод команды YouNet Translate.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2">[2]</a> «Огненным Дворцом» называлось личное увеселительное заведение Вэнь Жоханя, где он собрал тысячи различных орудий пыток, используемых им для мучения людей. (глава 49. Магистр Дьявольского культа)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Глава 46.5. Экстра. Момент тишины</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>*Поместье семьи Лань в низовье реки Ли*</em>
</p><p> </p><p>«В этом месте удивительно тихо. Будто под водой находишься, – Вэй Усянь скользил взглядом по водной глади реки перед собой. – В таком месте начинаешь верить в чудесные сказки о застывшем времени».</p><p>Около часа назад они с сестрой оставили Цзян Фэнмяня с Цзян Чэном и Яньли. Девушке надо было собрать вещи в дорогу. Цзян Чэн готовил для неё повозку, а Цзян Фэнмянь наслаждался ароматным чаем и беседой с детьми.</p><p>Уютная картина семейной гармонии казалась настолько правильной и завершённой, что близнецы Вэй почувствовали себя лишними. Конечно, они выросли в этой семье, воспринимали себя как её часть, но конкретно сейчас, когда Цзян Фэнмянь, наконец, полностью открылся, мешать их общению не хотелось.</p><p>Грусти близнецы не чувствовали, просто одновременно, не сговариваясь, поняли, что им лучше немного погулять. Рука об руку они долго бродили по тропинкам поместья в полном молчании. Лишь изредка на их пути мелькали тени в белоснежных мантиях Ордена Гусу Лань. Обитатели поместья, как и всё это место, были молчаливы и сдержаны. Чуть позднее близнецы вышли на берег реки, где землю устилал живописный ковёр опавшей листвы, а в воздухе разливалось мерное шуршание набегавших на каменистый берег волн. Здесь Вэй Усянь и Юнру решили отдохнуть. С рассветом они планировали выдвигаться в обратный путь, а до тех пор у них было время для самих себя.</p><p>И вот сейчас, прислонившись спиной к крепкому стволу раскидистого клёна, Вэй Усянь позволил себе раствориться в умиротворённости этого места. Он чувствовал, как из сознания вымываются все до единой мысли, остаётся только ощущение полного покоя и безопасности.</p><p>Юнру, утомлённая событиями последних дней, мирно спала у него на коленях. Вэй Усянь даже не пытался описать переполнявшие его чувства, просто впитывал их. Родное тепло, биение сердца, лёгкое дыхание  – присутствие сестры рядом всегда приносило в его душу успокоение.</p><p>«Такое ощущение, что это поместье соткано из знаменитой мелодии Ордена Лань – «Омовение», – Вэй Усянь не до конца понимал, почему у него сложилось такое впечатление, ведь он сам слышал эту мелодию лишь единожды в Облачных Глубинах. Всё его существо пронизывали невидимые нити очищения, они связывали, но дарили чувство уединения и гармонии.</p><p>Пропитанный светлой ци вечерний воздух казался сладким на вкус: хотелось вдыхать вновь и вновь. Его ли это был эффект или общая атмосфера затерянного в иллюзорных туманах поместья клана Лань, Вэй Усянь не знал, но только сковавший душу холод отступил, развеялся, сменился густой, пьянящей сонливостью: «Было бы неплохо вот так, с Аи на руках, зная, что с близкими всё хорошо, провести на этом берегу остаток жизни».</p><p>Вэй Усянь ласково перебирал тёмные пряди сестры. Та выглядела уставшей, но довольной. «Тебе, А-Аи, тоже здесь нравится? – Вэй Усянь скользнул пальцами по щеке девушки. – Надо будет непременно заставить тебя отоспаться. Совсем себя не бережёшь». Он недовольно поджал губы, когда увидел под глазами сестры тёмные тени.</p><p>«Ну, собственно, мне бы тоже неплохо было поспать», – вот только в его случае сон грозил крайне неприятными сновидениями, от которых он мог избавиться, только влив в себя изрядное количество алкоголя или позволив Юнру напоить себя успокаивающими отварами.</p><p>«Вино вкуснее», – хмыкнул Вэй Усянь.</p><p>– Лань Чжань, ты долго там стоять собрался? Присоединяйся к нам, – недавно он почувствовал приятное покалывание во всём теле, словно от пристального взгляда.</p><p>Это внимание холодило кожу и теплом разливалось внутри. Человек, что смотрел на него, не имел намерений навредить, потому догадаться о том, кто это был, не составляло труда. Так Вэй Усянь реагировал только на присутствие одного-единственного человека.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи, а это действительно оказался он, медленно приблизился к близнецам и опустился на землю в паре шагов от них. Его лицо, как обычно, не выражало никаких эмоций, только взгляд казался несколько размытым, неясным.</p><p>«Значит, это место влияет даже на тебя, Лань Чжань», – догадка отозвалась приятным трепетом в сердце Вэй Усяня.</p><p>Окружавшую их тишину совершенно не хотелось нарушать. Потому, хотя для него это и было нетипично, Вэй Усянь молчал. Только теперь его взгляд плавно скользил между рекой и лицом Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>Удивительно, видеть его рядом с собой и сестрой казалось настолько естественно, что Вэй Усянь на мгновение потерялся в ярком всплеске абсолютного счастья. Пусть Лань Ванцзи молчал и даже, казалось, погрузился в медитацию, чувствовать его так близко хотелось снова и снова. Сердце в груди с каждым ударом подскакивало к горлу и возвращалось на место, дыхание сделалось тяжёлым и глубоким.</p><p>В конце концов, Вэй Усянь не выдержал, начал разговор первым:</p><p>– Лань Чжань, спасибо тебе за Аи и шицзе. Ты здорово помог.</p><p>– В благодарности нет нужды, – лицо Лань Ванцзи застыло, словно маска, а глаза светились внутренним теплом.</p><p>– Ну что ты за человек такой? – усмехнулся Вэй Усянь. – Мне, получается, даже поблагодарить тебя нельзя?</p><p> Ответа, ожидаемо, не последовало, да он его и не ждал.</p><p>– Аи сказала, что ты нашёл её в лесу Гусу.</p><p>– У границы охранного барьера, – подтвердил Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>«Значит, Аи пришлось проделать долгий путь в одиночестве», – Вэй Усянь пропустил между пальцами тёмный локон сестры. Мысли в голове путались, рассказы сестры наслаивались на его собственные воспоминания о времени, проведённом в темноте, потому ему с трудом верилось, что дорога к спасению из разорённой Пристани Лотоса для Юнру была лёгкой.</p><p>Всё время, проведённое врозь, он постоянно чувствовал её рядом. Незримой, почти неосязаемой, настолько лёгкой, что, касалось, рассеять ощущения могло даже дыхание, Юнру была с ним всегда. Она защищала, оберегала, помогала и тянула на себя, вытягивала и не позволяла отступиться, не разрешала закрыть глаза и сдаться, когда надо было преодолевать себя, переступать через мучительную боль во всём теле.</p><p>– Спасибо, что удержал её, Лань Чжань, – голос Вэй Усяня прозвучал сдавленно, будто слова давались с трудом, а ещё совершенно невпопад и даже как-то неожиданно.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи пристально посмотрел на него.</p><p>В этом взгляде Вэй Усянь с удивлением разглядел вопрос и недоумение.</p><p>– Вэй Юнру была без сознания. Как ты узнал?</p><p>– Мы близнецы, забыл? – Вэй Усянь позволил губам растянуться в улыбке. – Я чувствую в ней твою духовную силу.</p><p> Эти потоки энергии он бы не спутал ни с чем другим, ведь ещё тогда, в пещере Черепахи-Губительницы, только они позволили ему выжить. И вот сейчас Лань Ванцзи точно так же вытащил с того света Юнру, когда она едва с жизнью не рассталась, пытаясь помочь ему.</p><p>– Аи никогда не видит границ. Стремится помочь всем и сразу, а если это не удаётся, готова пожертвовать собой, – Вэй Усяню очень не нравилась эта черта характера его близнеца, но он понимал, что ничего не мог поделать. – Видимо, сестра очень доверяет тебе, раз потоки твоей духовной энергии смогли удержать её в этом мире. Она слишком много тьмы забрала от меня.</p><p>Он немного помолчал, любуясь спокойным лицом девушки.</p><p>– Я тоже тебя чувствовал, Лань Чжань, – едва слышно сказал Вэй Усянь. Отчего-то признаваться в подобном было очень стыдно.</p><p>– Чувствовал? – Лань Ванцзи тоже понизил голос. Он будто боялся спугнуть минутную близость, возникшую между ними.</p><p>Вэй Усянь не поднимал головы, потому не увидел настороженный взгляд ярко вспыхнувших радостью янтарных глаз.</p><p>– Мгм, – он чувствовал себя неловко, потому решил отшутиться. – Ты ругался всё время и даже напал на меня, ха-ха.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи:</p><p>– …</p><p>– Ладно, шучу. Я плохо помню, на самом деле, – Вэй Усянь устремил взгляд в спокойное течение реки.</p><p>Он врал.</p><p>Потому что не понимал, как назвать собственные чувства.</p><p>Не знал, почему сердце томлением исходило, когда Лань Ванцзи был рядом.</p><p>И правда, как признаться в том, что с недавних пор холод и отчуждённость Лань Ванцзи воспринималась им приятной прохладой? Как сказать о том, что голубые росчерки духовных сил и режущие глаза белые одежды теперь чувствовались очень близкими? Сестра бы наверняка поняла его, рассудила, но обнажаться было страшно даже перед ней, не говоря уже о том, чтобы поделиться своими страхами с Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>«Лань Чжань, скорее всего, и слушать не станет, если я с ним поделюсь. Он давно меня «убожеством» не называл», – с тех пор, как он вернулся, они едва ли несколько фраз друг другу сказали не в запале ссоры и, пожалуй, чуть ли не в первый раз с момента знакомства вот так спокойно сидели рядом.</p><p>«Если, конечно, не считать отбывание наказания в библиотеке Облачных Глубин», – воспоминания о времени его недолгого ученичества в стенах Ордена Лань навсегда отпечатались в памяти радостью и беззаботным весельем.</p><p>– То, что раньше сказала Вэй Юнру, правда? – повисшую тишину внезапно нарушил Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– М? Ты о чём? Что А-Аи сказала? – Вэй Усянь с трудом выплыл из собственных мыслей.</p><p>– Тебе здесь нравится?</p><p>– О, ты об этом, – Вэй Усянь огляделся вокруг. – Да. Здесь хорошо.</p><p>– Тогда оставайся, я…</p><p>– Лань Чжа-а-ань, – в голосе Вэй Усяня появились капризные, недовольные ноты, словно ребёнка пытаются обидеть, – если ты опять говоришь о том, чтобы меня где-то запереть, то лучше не начинай.</p><p>Он устало улыбнулся в пустоту перед собой:</p><p>– Я не могу отступиться, ты же понимаешь? Давай насладимся этим вечером и просто помолчим, Лань Чжань. Я ведь так редко это делаю.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи ничего не ответил, только долгим изучающим взглядом разглядывал расслабленного Вэй Усяня, а тот выкинул из головы все мысли и просто отдался умиротворяющей атмосфере.</p><p>Молчали они долго, настолько, что солнце успело коснуться пылающим краем горизонта.</p><p>– Лань Чжань, скорее всего ты не разделяешь моего мнения, но я всегда считал тебя близким другом, – Вэй Усянь украдкой взглянул на Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>Тот сидел в благопристойной позе с совершенно прямой спиной.</p><p>– «Мы не друзья, да»? – процитировал Вэй Усянь.</p><p>В ответ на совершенно невыразительный взгляд Лань Ванцзи в груди больно кольнуло. Печальная усмешка скользнула по губам:</p><p>– Как бы то ни было, если когда-нибудь настанет время спокойствия, когда нам нечем станет заниматься, позволь мне хотя бы ненадолго побыть здесь в тишине.</p><p> «Если, конечно, я смогу пережить эту войну», – хмыкнул Вэй Усянь. Его просьба была совершенно искренней: чем дольше он оставался в этом месте, тем легче становилось его истерзанной тьмой душе.</p><p>– В одиночестве? – внезапно спросил Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– А? – Вэй Усянь даже растерялся. Он удивленно посмотрел на собеседника, словно хотел прочитать мотивы такого вопроса, но не увидел ничего необычного в его облике.</p><p>Такой отстранённый Лань Ванцзи был ему привычен, а потому Вэй Усянь успокоился – тот явно не задумывал ничего дурного.</p><p>«Дурное и Лань Чжань? О чём я вообще думаю?!» – Вэй Усянь чуть в голос не рассмеялся от абсурдности своих подозрений. Чтобы у Лань Ванцзи были дурные помыслы? Да быть такого не может!</p><p>Он широко улыбнулся:</p><p>– От компании близкого друга я бы не отказался.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи на мгновение замер, пристально вглядываясь в его лицо, и после небольшой паузы уверенно кивнул:</p><p>– Мы обязательно вернёмся сюда.</p><p>– Вот как… – Вэй Усянь почувствовал, как у него внутри всё перевернулось вверх дном и расплавилось тёплым воском от этого обещания.</p><p>Улыбка на лице не померкла, но обратилась мечтательной задумчивостью. Воображение немедленно нарисовало красочные картины долгих прогулок по тихим тропинкам и размеренных часов на берегу реки под ласковыми лучами заходящего солнца.</p><p>«Красиво», – выдохнул Вэй Усянь и смежил веки.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Очень скоро дыхание Вэй Усяня стало ровным, а лицо совершенно расслабилось. Лань Ванцзи ощутил зуд на кончиках пальцев, настолько сильно ему хотелось прикоснуться. Но он бы не посмел. Не решился бы вовсе не потому, что боялся осуждения или неприятия собственных действий, хотя это тоже было страшно, а, скорее, от того, как сейчас выглядели безмятежно спящие близнецы Вэй.</p><p>Целостно, завершённо, потрясающе гармонично!</p><p>Они ощущались как единое целое, как то, что невозможно разделить. Очень похожие внешне, они были разными людьми, однако даже привычки, черты характеров и манера поведения были совершенно идентичны. В целом мире, казалось, не было более близких людей, не существовало связи крепче, чем между этими двумя.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи чувствовал внутренний подъём и благодарность им обоим за доверие, ведь спокойно спать в присутствии другого человека можно только в том случае, когда веришь ему. Эта близость с близнецами Вэй сейчас воспринималась Лань Ванцзи как дар, и радость затапливала сердце, пока взгляд скользил по переплетённым фигурам.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи позволил уголкам собственных губ на мгновение приподняться в улыбке, а после погрузился в медитацию. Им всем надо было хорошенько отдохнуть перед предстоящими событиями.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Глава 47. Аннигиляция Солнца. Часть вторая. Ланъя</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>*Ланъя*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a> В лагерь Ордена Ланьлин Цзинь отряд Ордена Цзян прибыл к полудню. Сотня мечей и пять десятков рекомендованных Шан Веем лучников явились в военный лагерь на одном из склонов горы Ланъя.</p><p>Их встретили настороженно. Сразу было видно, что заклинатели клана Цзинь вполне довольны вялотекущим положением дел в их «войне». Цзян Чэн закипал всё больше, ловя на себе недовольные взгляды.</p><p> – Их всё устраивает, да? – плохо сдерживаемый гнев вырывался рыком сквозь зубы.</p><p>– Не кипятись, Цзян Чэн, – усмехнулся Вэй Усянь, – едва запахнет победой, они первые помчатся на поле боя с мечами наперевес.</p><p>– Чтоб их… – Цзян Чэн зло скинул поводья лошади адепту и соскочил на землю.</p><p>Из крытой повозки донёсся ласковый спокойный голос:</p><p>– А-Чэн, не забывай, ты теперь Глава ордена.</p><p>Цзян Чэн немедленно оказался рядом и помог сестре сойти на землю:</p><p>– Прости, сестра, ты права.</p><p>Он глубоко вздохнул и взял себя в руки, Цзян Яньли в ответ тихонько рассмеялась.</p><p>– Цзян Чэн, я могу им в суп подсыпать тонизирующий порошок, чтобы пару дней с ума посходили от количества энергии в крови, – Юнру лукаво прищурила глаза, соскакивая с лошади на руки брата.</p><p>Половину дороги она провела вместе с Цзян Яньли в повозке, но перевозбуждение предстоящим оказалось сильнее её, потому девушка пересела в седло и поехала рядом с Вэй Усянем, Лань Ванцзи и Цзян Чэном.</p><p>– Не думаю, что это одобрят, А-Ру, – Цзян Яньли бросила укоризненный взгляд на девушку, но ему было сложно поверить – в уголках губ шицзе ярко играла улыбка.</p><p>– А что, было бы неплохо посмотреть на них таких, – Вэй Усянь не сдерживал смех.</p><p>Встреча с Цзинь Гуаншанем прошла вполне ожидаемо.</p><p>В роскошных кожаных доспехах, с драгоценным артефактом – поясным зачарованным мечом и неизменным атрибутом – складным веером тонкой работы, Глава Ордена Ланьлин Цзинь вышел им навстречу. Он, как и в пространном письме Не Минцзюэ, долго объяснял всю неоднозначность сложившейся ситуации в Ланъя и убеждал их не предпринимать поспешных решений.</p><p> – На противоположном склоне горы от нас, через долину, – рассказывал Глава Ордена Цзинь, – расположены основные силы противника. Со мной чуть больше трёх тысяч воинов, но и на той стороне нискольким не меньше. Более того, в последние дни всё больше наёмников присоединяются к армии клана Вэнь. Вэнь Жохань обещал каждому, кто встанет на его сторону в этой войне, не только денежное вознаграждение, но и мантию с палящим солнцем. Ничего удивительного нет в том, что его армия за короткий период выросла почти втрое!</p><p>В общем, лишь к исходу этого дня Цзян Чэну с Вэй Усянем удалось уговорить Цзинь Гуаншаня объявить в лагере боевую готовность, чтобы воины в любую минуту могли выступить на поле сражения. Пусть нехотя и под весомыми в своей лаконичности замечаниями Лань Ванцзи Главе Ордена Цзинь пришлось уступить.</p><p>Той же ночью Цзян Чэн и Бен Йи с небольшим отрядом отправились на разведку, чтобы выбрать удобное место для расположения лучников. Однако особенно детально осмотреться у них не вышло. Охранные кордоны и посты Ордена Цишань Вэнь были выставлены далеко за пределами военного лагеря.</p><p> – Нам придётся идти вслепую! – негодовал Цзян Чэн, прекрасно понимая, какому риску подвергнутся все, кто будет участвовать в реализации задумки Юнру.</p><p>– Я всё ещё могу пойти одна под видом наёмника. Странствующую заклинательницу, желающую получить свою долю награды от клана Вэнь, никто не будет досматривать, – Юнру методично разливала по флаконам приготовленную настойку сумаха. Тёмная густая жидкость на свету отливала зловещей краснотой, но при горении совершенно меняла свой цвет.</p><p>– Это не обсуждается!</p><p>– Даже не думай об этом!</p><p>Вэй Усянь и Цзян Чэн в один голос уже, наверное, в пятый раз за эти сутки категорически пресекали попытки девушки пожертвовать собой.</p><p> – Тогда, что насчёт горной гряды? Мы вполне сможем вести обстрел оттуда, – Бен Йи со всей серьёзностью отнёсся к возложенным на него обязанностям. Энергия и энтузиазм парня ярко сияли в его глазах, а руки чесались поскорее взяться за лук.</p><p>– Не выйдет, – после минутного размышления Цзян Чэн покачал головой. – На вершине мы будем как на ладони, а на склоне слишком много высоких деревьев. Да, стрела с верхней позиции полетит дальше, но расстояние будет слишком большим, мы не сможем вовремя среагировать, если что-то пойдёт не так.</p><p>С рассвета до позднего утра они перебирали вероятные позиции для атаки, но так и не пришли ни к какому выводу. Слишком удачно был расположен лагерь Ордена Цишань Вэнь, слишком много людей следило за обстановкой вокруг.</p><p>Окончательно измучившись, к обеду они решили проверить склоны горы Ланъя на предмет пещер и откосов, в которых смог бы укрыться небольшой отряд лучников.</p><p>Подходящую пещеру, а скорее, выемку в горной породе, они обнаружили довольно быстро. Она находилась чуть выше лагеря клана Вэнь и имела естественную защиту в виде густых плетей вьющихся растений. Единственным недостатком этой точки являлось её главное достоинство – пещера отлично просматривалась со всех сторон и находилась настолько близко к военному лагерю, что её даже не охраняли, судя по всему решив, что в подобное место уж точно никто не полезет.</p><p>– Мы даже охрану лучникам обеспечить не сможем, нас тут же раскроют! – всё больше выходил из себя Цзян Чэн на радость Цзинь Гуаншаню, который не оставлял попыток уговорить «горячие молодые головы» ещё раз всё обдумать и не провоцировать «лишние конфликты».</p><p>– Признаться, – смеялась Юнру, пока они с братьями и Лань Ванцзи решали, как поступить, – Глава Ордена Цзинь обладает завидным упорством. Неудивительно, что ему так долго удавалось удерживать свои позиции в Ланъя неизменными.</p><p>– Что тут смешного? – ярился Цзян Чэн.</p><p>– Они уже все жиром обросли, пока стоят на месте, ещё немного, и можно будет смело откладывать мечи заклинателей в сторону и переходить к обработке земли и посеву урожая, – Вэй Усянь, в отличие от брата, шутку сестры поддержал.</p><p>– Тебе бы только веселиться, Вэй Усянь! А ведь мы сами уже вторые сутки ничего не делаем!</p><p>В сущности, Цзян Чэн был прав. Идея отравить заклинателей клана Вэнь и после зачистить лагерь на поверку оказалось сложновыполнимой, точнее, практически невозможной. В то время как Цзинь Гуаншань стоически отказывался вести войска в открытую атаку.</p><p>Следующие сутки добавили им проблем.</p><p>В рассветных лучах в лагерь Ордена Цзинь притащили разорённый наёмниками клана Вэнь обоз с провиантом из Башни Кои, а вместе с ним семь дюжин измученных адептов. Раны на их телах имели различную степень тяжести, но были очень похожи.</p><p>Заклинателей пытали.</p><p>Совершенно бесчеловечным образом.</p><p>У одних отсутствовали конечности, у других был вырезан язык или выколоты глаза. А ожоги и мелкие порезы на коже невозможно было сосчитать. Однако ни один жизненно важный орган несчастных не был повреждён. Складывалось впечатление, что людей мучили для острастки остальных, как бы напоминая Цзинь Гуаншаню о том, что резкого изменения ситуации в Ланъя Орден Вэнь не потерпит.</p><p> И Глава Ордена Цзинь внял жестокому напоминанию. Точнее, не он сам, ведь внутри его клокотал праведный гнев, а скорее, его военачальникам удалось мягкими увещеваниями отговорить своего господина от необдуманных действий.</p><p>Получалось, что в бой рвались только адепты Ордена Цзян и представители союзных войск, пришедшие в Ланъя вместе с Лань Ванцзи. Надо отдать им должное, от своей затеи никто не отступился. Поиски наилучшего места для тайной атаки продолжались. А у Юнру добавилось хлопот.</p><p>Орден Ланьлин Цзинь отличался богатством, в распоряжении адептов имелись лучшие лекарственные снадобья и достаточно слуг для ухода за ранеными. Даже врачевателей было в достатке. Только вот любую ситуацию, любое лечение эти лекари решали общим собранием и общим же мнением. Каждый из них настолько глубоко сгибался в уважительном поклоне перед другими, что совершенно забывал предназначение своей профессии, а именно – лечить больных. Потому, пока «старшие» обсуждали, как же им вернуть в строй измученных адептов, Юнру, Цзян Яньли и несколько молодых заклинательниц сбились с ног, пытаясь спасти жизнь тех, для кого это ещё оставалось возможным. </p><p>Ещё более трепетное отношение у врачевателей Ордена Цзинь было к лечению наследника – Цзинь Цзысюаня. Именно поэтому вот уже больше двух недель его раны никак не могли излечиться полностью. Конечно, раны от удара меча и вонзившейся в плечо стрелы были тщательно обработаны и зашиты, но вот ноги до сих пор отказывались повиноваться своему хозяину.</p><p>Ещё в день прибытия в лагерь Ордена Цзинь в Ланъя Юнру внимательно осмотрела повреждения Цзинь Цзысюаня.</p><p>Но и только.</p><p>К лечению девушку не допустили.</p><p>Пробиться сквозь заслон «опытных лекарей» Юнру не удалось. А между тем состояние ног наследника клана Цзинь вызывало серьёзное беспокойство – те, конечно, не отнимались, но сухожилия вполне могли срастись неправильно или потерять былую эластичность. В этом случае Цзинь Цзысюань больше не сможет вернуться к фехтованию, а значит, к заклинательству.</p><p>Юнру долго пыталась добиться разрешения дать собственноручно составленные лекарственные снадобья и мази для наследника клана Цзинь, но каждый раз получала отказ. Даже Цзинь Гуаншань не внял её рекомендациям. С другой стороны, девушка не могла оставить в таком состоянии человека, который спас её от насилия.</p><p>Пришлось пойти на хитрость.</p><p>Теперь живительные бальзамы, стимулирующие восстановительные процессы в организме, Цзинь Цзысюаню она добавляла в пищу, а обычные бинты, которыми тому фиксировали повреждённые конечности, пропитала восстанавливающим поражённые ткани составом. Этого было мало, но так Юнру хотя бы немного расслабилась.</p><p>А потом на её плечи свалились несколько десятков раненых. Приходить в палатку Цзинь Цзысюаня ежедневно времени уже не оставалось. Заботу о наследнике клана Цзинь Юнру перепоручила Цзян Яньли, от чего девушка испытывала тихую радость, в которой не призналась бы никому.</p><p>– Молодой господин Цзинь, добрый день. Я принесла вам обед и свежий чай, – Цзян Яньли низко склонилась в поклоне.</p><p>– Хорошо, спасибо, – Цзинь Цзысюань едва взглянул на девушку.</p><p>– Как сегодня ваше самочувствие? А-Ру интересовалась проявлениями болей в ногах, – поставить поднос на столик у лежанки и заменить остывший чай новым чайником с недавних пор было её регулярной обязанностью.</p><p>– Я до сих пор не чувствую правую ногу ниже колена, а вот левая стопа начала зудеть. Можете так и передать деве Вэй, – ему было неприятно рассказывать о своих слабостях, потому ответ получился несколько более резким, чем требовалось.</p><p>Его гнев был более чем понятен. Сильный заклинатель с завидной мощью духовных сил был вынужден отлёживать бока в кровати, не в силах контролировать собственные ноги.</p><p>Кому такое понравится?</p><p>– Поняла. Я обязательно передам ваши слова, – Цзян Яньли вновь поклонилась и покинула палатку.</p><p>Подобные диалоги между ними случались пару раз в день, и с каждым разом раздражение Цзинь Цзысюаня ощущалось всё сильнее.</p><p>Цзян Яньли чувствовала себя глубоко несчастной и совершенно бесполезной. Человек, к которому стремилось её сердце, был прикован к кровати без особенных шансов на скорое выздоровление, а она ничем не может ему помочь, только вызывает ещё большее раздражение.</p><p>– Шицзе, не переживай, – успокаивала её Юнру, – зуд в левой ноге – добрый знак. Он показывает, что ткани потихоньку исцеляются.</p><p>– Это хорошо.</p><p>– Однако, боюсь, дальше боль станет намного острее. Сейчас чувствительность его ног снижена травмой. Но от моих лекарств всё должно прийти в норму, потому Цзинь Цзысюаню будет очень больно.</p><p>Внутри Цзян Яньли всё похолодело, стоило представить болезненное выражение на лице Цзинь Цзысюаня, но пришлось смириться.</p><p>Юнру оказалась права, буквально через день острая боль пронзила сперва стопы, а затем опоясала ноги целиком. Тугие повязки пришлось ослабить.</p><p>Цзинь Цзысюань довольно долго терпел неприятные ощущения, но, в конце концов, не выдержал – попросил дать ему успокаивающий боль отвар. Этот момент при помощи Цзян Яньли Юнру легко отследила и подменила лекарства лекарей клана Цзинь составом из числа тех, что делают в Облачных Глубинах. Горькая настойка трав не только облегчала боль, но и наилучшим образом влияла на повреждённые ткани. Это было сильное лекарство, но и вкус у него был соответствующий.</p><p>В этот раз Цзян Яньли отправилась в палатку Цзинь Цзысюаня вместе с густой, пахучей мазью. Эта мазь охлаждала кожу снаружи, но огнём обжигала изнутри, предотвращая застой крови в ранах.</p><p>Цзинь Цзысюань спал под действием успокоительных составов лекарей клана Цзинь. Его лицо покрывала испарина, а губы чуть подрагивали от боли. Даже во сне она не отпускала.</p><p>Цзян Яньли едва успела наложить мазь и поменять повязки на ногах Цзинь Цзысюаня, когда тот проснулся с потемневшим от болезных ощущений и внутреннего жара лицом.</p><p>– Дева Цзян? – голос прозвучал сдавленно. Дыхание Цзинь Цзысюаня сбилось.</p><p>– Да, это я. Как вы себя чувствуете? – девушка промокнула чистым полотенцем выступившие на лбу больного капли пота.</p><p>Цзинь Цзысюань наблюдал за её действиями настороженно, но не противился:</p><p>– Почему вы здесь?</p><p>– Я наложила мазь на ваши раны и принесла лекарства. Вот, выпейте, – Цзян Яньли вложила в его ладонь пиалу с горьким отваром.</p><p>Цзинь Цзысюань послушно выпил и тут же совершенно побелел от нового приступа слепящей боли в ногах. Ему едва удалось сдержать рвущийся с губ стон. Пришлось до боли прикусить губу и сжать кулаки так, что побелели костяшки пальцев.</p><p>Прошло несколько ужасающе долгих минут, прежде чем боль немного отступила, краска вернулась на лицо. Сейчас он мог нормально мыслить, а потому неловкость от всей этой ситуации захватила его с новой силой.</p><p>Больше остального с самого рождения ему прививали понятие гордости за то, кем он родился. Наследник богатейшего ордена заклинателей, обладающий выдающимися талантами, кроме того наделённый потрясающим внешним обликом, Цзинь Цзысюань не умел быть слабым перед другими. А именно это сейчас и происходило перед лицом Цзян Яньли – фактически постороннего человека!</p><p>– Зачем вы сюда приходите? Я не понимаю ваших мотивов, – раздражение, подпитанное болевыми ощущениями, накатывало волнами. – Наша помолвка расторгнута по обоюдному согласию отцов, ваше присутствие рядом этого не изменит!</p><p>– Вы считаете, что я здесь по этой причине?.. – сердце Цзян Яньли болезненно сжалось.</p><p>– Другого повода я не вижу! – Цзинь Цзысюань уставился на собственные кулаки. – Прошу вас впредь не беспокоиться обо мне, у нас достаточно слуг и помощников, чтобы подносить воду и менять повязки. Не выходите за рамки дозволенного!</p><p>Цзян Яньли от таких слов утратила дар речи. Сердце сжалось в железных тисках, на глаза навернулись слёзы. Обычно она не любила говорить о себе, тем более не умела оправдываться или доказывать свою правоту. Слова Цзинь Цзысюаня прозвучали очень резко и недвусмысленно: её присутствию были не рады, более того, считали навязчивым.</p><p>Кроме почитания высокого статуса, Цзинь Цзысюаню прививали с детства уважение к заклинательским способностям. По его разумению получалось, что даже будь ты дочерью именитого клана заклинателей, имея низкий уровень духовных сил, не можешь быть полезна на поле боя или же оказать иную помощь. Ситуация же с Цзян Яньли усугублялась ещё и разорванной помолвкой, а также воспоминаниями о безобразной драке с Вэй Усянем в Облачных Глубинах, за которую он получил выговор от отца и издёвку от матери. Попросту говоря, Цзинь Цзысюань решил, что Цзян Яньли искала повод сблизиться с ним.</p><p>Несмотря на мягкий характер, Цзян Яньли никогда не давала волю слезам на людях, потому и в этот раз почти до крови искусала губы, чтобы не расплакаться. Она от чистого сердца хотела помочь, ведь видела же, что лекарства Юнру исцеляют лучше другого лечения; просто хотела совсем немного побыть рядом с Цзинь Цзысюанем, ничего не требуя, ничего не желая. Получилось же, что ей не только откровенно указали на дверь, так ещё и сравнили с домашней обслугой!</p><p>– О, вижу, ты вполне здоров, Цзинь Цзысюань, раз позволяешь себе проявлять неуважение к чужой доброте, – Юнру, раздражённая и уставшая, гневно отдёрнула в сторону полог палатки.</p><p>Она хотела проверить, как действует лечение на повреждённые ноги Цзинь Цзысюаня, но у самого входа услышала лишь брань и высокомерные речи про слуг.</p><p> «А-Ин был прав: заносчивость этого парня ничто не изменит», – Юнру было достаточно одного взгляда в бледное лицо Цзян Яньли, чтобы понять причину слёз.</p><p>– Ни о каком неуважении и речи не идёт, дева Вэй. Я просто указываю на отсутствие необходимости ходить за мной кому-то не из дома Цзинь, – Цзинь Цзысюань, судя по всему, своей вины в печали девушки не видел.</p><p>– Идёт война, людей не хватает, молодому господину Цзинь не пристало разбираться, из чьих рук он получает лекарства, – пронзительные глаза Юнру полыхнули сталью. – Это я попросила шицзе принести лекарства, так как сама не могу покинуть раненых адептов. Цзинь Цзысюань, хочу напомнить тебе, что я не принадлежу клану Цзинь и, более того, являюсь дочерью слуги клана Цзян, потому имею более низкий статус, чем ты или шицзе.</p><p>– А-Ру, не надо… – Цзян Яньли потянулась к девушке.</p><p>– Всё нормально, шицзе, не переживай, – Юнру ласково обхватила протянутые ладони и вновь обратилась к Цзинь Цзысюаню. – В то же время не помню, чтобы в Малом Дворце Безночного города ты отказывался от предложенных мною лекарств. Или с тех пор что-то изменилось и сейчас ты даже из моих рук не желаешь принимать помощь?</p><p>– О чём ты говоришь, Вэй Юнру? – Цзинь Цзысюань совершенно растерялся от суровой отповеди девушки.</p><p>– Хочешь сказать, что до сих пор ничего не понял? – Юнру язвительно хмыкнула. – Лечение врачевателей клана Цзинь не помогало, что нисколько не удивительно. При их многословии и «щадящих» методах ты бы не встал на ноги не то, что через месяц, через полгода бы не оправился окончательно! Потому я взяла на себя смелость вмешаться в твой рацион и лечение. С момента нашего приезда в Ланъя тебе регулярно подавали лекарства, составленные мной. И, как результат, посмотри, твоим ногам становится лучше с каждым часом.</p><p>– Ничего подобного! – взвился Цзинь Цзысюань. – Раньше мне не было больно!</p><p>Он обличительно уставился на девушку, указывая на свои ноги:</p><p>– Твоё «лечение» тоже нисколько не помогает!</p><p>– Ты уверен? – Юнру растянула губы в снисходительной полуулыбке. Её вопрос прозвучал вкрадчиво. – Скажи, Цзинь Цзысюань, с момента ранения и до недавних пор чувствовал ли ты вообще свои ноги? Хотя бы чуть-чуть мог пошевелить ими?</p><p>Лицо Цзинь Цзысюаня на мгновение совершенно окаменело. Он не нашёлся с ответом. Ведь действительно, за истекшие две недели под присмотром лучших лекарей клана Цзинь он совершенно не мог управлять собственными ногами, видел их, но те не слушались. Хотя боли или дискомфорта он тоже никакого не испытывал.</p><p>– Вот именно, – Юнру подтвердила его догадки. – Ты получил травму суставов, очень болезненную, кстати, но кроме этих тканей сильно пострадали чувствительные окончания, потому боли не было. Дальше тебе провели несколько сеансов иглоукалывания, чтобы вернуть подвижность конечностям, однако в обессиленных ногах, где потоки ци замерли, ни о какой стимуляции иглами не может быть и речи. Шицзе по моей просьбе приносила лекарства, помогающие крови двигаться и потокам ци внутри твоего тела свободно циркулировать. Потому чувствительность к ногам вернулась, а с ней и болевые ощущения.</p><p>Цзинь Цзысюань переводил совершенно пустой взгляд с Юнру на Цзян Яньли и обратно, не в силах поверить в то, что слышит.</p><p>Видя такую реакцию, Юнру продолжила:</p><p>– Тебе будет больно, но если ты сейчас попробуешь пошевелить ногами, увидишь, что лечение действует.</p><p>Пару мгновений ничего не происходило, а затем Цзинь Цзысюань осторожно качнул стопами в разные стороны. Его лицо покрылось бледностью, но взгляд вспыхнул ликованием. Такого простого движения ему показалось мало – он поджал перебинтованные пальцы на ногах, вновь расслабил их, чтобы следующим движением немного согнуть ногу в колене.</p><p>– Ах, они двигаются, А-Ру… – Цзян Яньли счастливо улыбнулась.</p><p>– Конечно! Повреждения на самом деле не такие уж серьёзные. Не торопись так! – спохватилась Юнру, когда увидела, что из закушенной губы по подбородку молодого мужчины потекла капля крови. – Делай всё медленно и постепенно, не усугубляй боль. Очень скоро ты встанешь на ноги.</p><p>Цзинь Цзысюань ничего не ответил, только полным благодарности взглядом посмотрел на девушек.</p><p>– Ты поправишься, – уверенно кивнула Юнру, но смотрела на Цзинь Цзысюаня строго. – Однако ты поторопился с выводами и обидел шицзе. Даже высокий статус не даёт право человеку судить других!</p><p>Она поддержала Цзян Яньли под руку, пока та поднималась с небольшого табурета у кровати Цзинь Цзысюаня и развернулась уйти:</p><p>– Я дам свои рекомендации твоим слугам по курсу лечения. Они могут регулярно приходить ко мне за лекарствами. При должном уходе тебе станет легче через три дня. Впредь ни я, ни шицзе тебя не побеспокоим, молодой господин Цзинь.</p><p>Цзинь Цзысюань был настолько ослеплён произошедшим, что совершенно растерялся. Он даже не успел поблагодарить девушек за заботу – те уже скрылись за пологом его палатки.</p><p>– Шицзе, не грусти так сильно, – Юнру ласково стиснула ладонь названой сестры.</p><p>– Ничего не могу с собой поделать, А-Ру. Я ведь ничего такого не хотела. Просто надеялась хоть немного ему помочь, – Цзян Яньли слабо улыбнулась девушке. – Но не переживай, со мной всё будет хорошо.</p><p>«Ну вот, теперь шицзе меня успокаивает», – вздохнула Юнру. Ей тоже было грустно: она хотела помочь сестре, позволить той побыть немного с любимым, но всё обернулось ещё большим расстройством.</p><p>– Я рада, что молодому господину Цзинь стало легче. Спасибо тебе, А-Ру.</p><p>– Тебе не нужно меня благодарить. Ведь без твоей помощи я бы даже на шаг не сумела приблизиться к его кровати. Целители клана Цзинь на меня разве что собак не спустили, когда я предложила простимулировать повреждённые ноги Цзинь Цзысюаня болью, – Юнру тускло улыбнулась, вспомнив безобразную ссору. – Шицзе, могу я кое-что сказать?</p><p>– Конечно, – Цзян Яньли в удивлении вскинула брови.</p><p>Для близнецов Вэй было нетипично спрашивать разрешение, прежде чем что-то говорить.</p><p>– А-Чэн, А-Ин и я… – Юнру на мгновение замялась, – мы как без рук, если с нами нет нашей шицзе. Потому, пожалуйста, продолжай заботиться о нас.</p><p>– Я всегда буду с вами тремя, – Цзян Яньли светло улыбнулась. – Ты так выросла, А-Ру. Стала такой сильной.</p><p>– Зато ты нисколько не меняешься со временем, шицзе. Твоя доброта и мягкость сердца способны излечить любую болезнь лучше моих лекарств и игл.</p><p>Юнру нисколько не кривила душой. В последнее время её всё чаще охватывали тёмные предчувствия и вспышки гнева настолько яростного характера, что сдерживать их удавалось с трудом. Вот и сейчас она сорвалась на Цзинь Цзысюаня, повинуясь собственному раздражению, а не только из-за нанесённой Цзян Яньли обиды.</p><p>– А-Ру, прошу тебя, ничего не говори о случившемся А-Чэну и А-Сяню, хорошо? Они и так сильно загружены. Не надо, чтобы ещё переживали из-за меня.</p><p>– Хорошо, шицзе. Ничего не скажу.</p><p>Юнру немного помолчала, а потом тихонько захихикала:</p><p>– А-Ину уж точно не надо ничего говорить, иначе он не сумеет сдержать кулаки при себе.</p><p>– Вот уж точно, – Цзян Яньли мягко улыбнулась, хотя до сих пор с содроганием вспоминала рассказ брата о драке между Вэй Усянем и Цзинь Цзысюанем в Облачных Глубинах.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Следующие пару дней прошли в относительном спокойствии и неудачных поисках возможной точки атаки для лучников. А на третьи сутки гору Ланъя обложило тяжёлыми тучами. Отвесные потоки воды ударились о землю.</p><p>Дождь длился полный день и половину ночи, после чего землю укутал густой туман. Супесчаная почва хвойного леса, покрывавшего склоны Ланъя, хорошо впитывала влагу, однако воды было слишком много. Земля под ногами покрылась глубокими лужами и превратилась в сплошную грязь. Воздух же потяжелел настолько, что мокротой сдавливал лёгкие.</p><p>– Наилучшего момента для атаки не найти. Та пещера располагается прямо над уровнем тумана, – взвинченный днями простоя из-за непогоды Бен Йи уговаривал Цзян Чэна реализовать, наконец, задумку Юнру.</p><p>– Туман слишком плотный, совершенно не видно, куда стрелять, – хмурый Цзян Чэн изучал карту местности. На большом свитке стояла всего одна метка для нападения – та самая пещера на гребне Ланъя. – Кроме того, не думаешь же ты, что псы Вэнь не выставят охрану над туманами? Они непременно поднимут на мечи дополнительные посты.</p><p>– Глава ордена, заклинатели на мечах – не проблема, – возразил парень. В последнее время уверенности в нём прибавилось. – Как только они встанут на границе охранного купола, стрела настигнет каждого из них.</p><p>– Ага, ну конечно, настигнет, – съязвил Цзян Чэн, – и тела грохнутся о землю никем не замеченными, так что ли?</p><p>Бен Йи ответил после недолгих раздумий:</p><p>– Туман слишком плотный. Он глушит не только зрение, но и звуки. Можно надеяться, что некоторое время павших не обнаружат.</p><p>– Даже если они на голову им упадут? – поддел Цзян Чэн.</p><p>– Цзян Чэн, парень прав. Боюсь, лучшего момента мы не дождёмся. Надо действовать сейчас, – Вэй Усянь осторожно поглаживал чёрный корпус своей флейты.</p><p>– Ты собираешься призвать мертвецов? – Цзян Чэн проследил за движением его рук.</p><p>Вэй Усянь покачал головой:</p><p>– От них толку будет немного. Во всей округе нет ни одного нормального захоронения, убитых же в битве с Орденом Цзинь сожгли. Я смогу призвать только бестелесные сущности, а они барьер не пройдут.</p><p>– Зато сумеют отвлечь на себя внимание охранных постов Вэнь, – Юнру затянула шнурок мешка со склянками яда. – Я тоже считаю, что медлить больше не имеет смысла. Надо пользоваться туманами и плотными тучами.</p><p>– Точно! – Бен Йи воодушевился поддержкой. – Стреле лететь недалеко, да и она тяжелая с грузом получилась, так что влажный воздух не помешает.</p><p>Цзян Чэн мысленно перебирал все варианты развития событий и риски, связанные с задумкой. Получалось, что шансов на удачный исход миссии у них немного. В то же время он понимал, что не сумеет остановить ни Вэй Усяня, ни Юнру.</p><p>– Лань Ванцзи, что ты думаешь об этом? – мнение молчаливого заклинателя имело значительный вес в любой ситуации, потому сейчас Цзян Чэн обратился к нему как к «последнему аргументу».</p><p>Вэй Усянь и Юнру уставились на Лань Ванцзи и затаили дыхание, ожидая ответа.</p><p>Облачные Глубины круглый год покрывали туманы. Никто лучше адептов Ордена Гусу Лань не был знаком с особенностями этого явления.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи посмотрел на густую дымку за пологом шатра:</p><p>– Выходить лучше в сумерках.</p><p>Решение было принято.</p><p>Губы Юнру сложились в улыбку: Лань Ванцзи не менялся, как и лаконичность его ответов.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>На место они прибыли никем не замеченные.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи накинул заклинание «Ясного взора» на их маленькое укрытие, потому дюжина лучников клана Цзян без труда спускала стрелы с пылающими наконечниками в туман как раз туда, где располагался военный лагерь клана Вэнь.</p><p>Цель свою лучники не видели, однако за истекшие дни они настолько хорошо изучили местность и расположение противника, что могли бы стрелять с закрытыми глазами.</p><p>Увереннее других к цели летели стрелы Лань Ванцзи. Казалось, он мог видеть сквозь туман. Мелодичное гудение тетивы не успевало угаснуть, а новая стрела уже отправлялась вслед за своей предшественницей.</p><p>Они успели выпустить не менее семи десятков огненных стрел, прежде чем над белым облаком в воздух поднялись заклинатели Ордена Цишань Вэнь.</p><p>Стрела Бен Йи немедленно пронзила ближайшего к ним адепта:</p><p>– Молодой мастер Вэй, может надо вызвать…</p><p>– Не шуми, – стрела Вэй Усяня вонзилась в грудь следующего заклинателя.</p><p>– Они нас ещё не обнаружили, – закончила за братом Юнру.</p><p>Действительно, хоть их укрытие и было как на ладони в ясную погоду, сейчас, когда серые тучи укрывали небо, а земли не было видно под туманом, небольшая пещера совершенно терялась в груде камней. Адепты клана Вэнь могли определить только направление полёта стрел, но самих лучников не видели.</p><p>– Продолжайте стрелять по лагерю. Надо поджечь его, – Цзян Чэн уверенно отдал приказ заклинателям, а сам присоединился к отстрелу противников в воздухе.</p><p>Только после того, как восьмой по счету адепт клана Вэнь разбился о землю, пронзённый стрелой Лань Ванцзи, внизу забеспокоились.</p><p>– Они не торопятся, – хмыкнул Вэй Усянь.</p><p>– Боюсь, дальше скрываться не получится, – вздохнула Юнру, когда над охранным барьером появились три дюжины заклинателей в мантиях с сияющим солнцем.</p><p>– Влажность слишком большая. Пламя никак не разгорается, – посетовал Бен Йи.</p><p>Он спустил в цель уже половину запаса стрел, но туман над лагерем Вэнь лишь едва окрасился всполохами пламени. </p><p>– Огненные талисманы, – подсказал Лань Ванцзи, выпуская очередную стрелу в заклинателя на зачарованном мече.</p><p>– Точно! – расцвёл парень.</p><p>– Они не особенно помогут, но огонь хотя бы будет не так просто потушить, – согласился Цзян Чэн. – Проклятие! Нас обнаружили! Вэй Аи, давай свой яд, сильнее полыхать в такой погоде уже не будет!</p><p>Больше двух десятков заклинателей клана Вэнь вынырнули из тумана и летели к ним. </p><p>Цзян Чэн призвал Саньду и отдал приказ:</p><p>– Всем продолжать обстрел лагеря! Вэй Ин, твои твари пока…</p><p>– …не нужны. Я понял, Цзян Чэн, – Вэй Усянь закончил фразу, укладывая на тетиву тяжёлую стрелу с флаконом яда. – Постарайся ещё какое-то время держать их от нас подальше.</p><p>Цзян Чэн в ответ кивнул, активировал Цзыдянь и вылетел навстречу адептам. Сейчас важно было выиграть как можно больше времени для лучников. Росчерки пурпурной молнии зачарованного кнута ярко полыхнули в небе, а вслед за ними тучи отозвались далекими перекатами грома.</p><p>– Скоро начнётся дождь, – лицо Бен Йи всё больше темнело.</p><p>Стрелы с ядом сумаха попадали точно в огонь лагеря клана Вэнь, но яд разливался во влажном воздухе очень плохо – стелился по земле у самых ног заклинателей. Благоприятная для тайной вылазки погода грозила расстроить все их планы по отравлению противника.</p><p>– Время ещё есть, – ровно отозвался Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– А-Ин, осторожнее! – прикрикнула на брата Юнру, когда его стрела едва не задела плечо Цзян Чэна.</p><p>– Не переживай, если пораню, то не со зла, – Вэй Усянь задорно усмехнулся.</p><p>Юнру понимала, что для беспокойства не было причин – брат был прекрасным лучником, лучшим, чем она сама или Цзян Чэн. Однако ничего поделать с собой не могла:</p><p>– Мне же его лечить! Будь серьёзнее!</p><p>– Я сама серьёзность… – оскалился тот, но тут же вскинулся. – Чёрт! Цзян Чэн не справится!</p><p>Очередной отряд заклинателей Вэнь взмыл в воздух и окружил Цзян Чэна. Вэй Усянь отбросил лук в сторону, выхватил Чэньцин. Тягучая, вязкая мелодия призыва разлилась вокруг.</p><p>Глаза Вэй Усяня вспыхнули, точно угли, тело оплели потоки тёмной энергии.</p><p> «Туман не глушит флейту. Хорошо», – заметила Юнру, когда переливы высоких нот прошлись мурашками вдоль позвоночника.</p><p>– Бен Йи, больше стрел в центр! – Юнру указала направление собственным выстрелом.</p><p>В этом месте огонь совершенно поглотил туманную дымку и разгорелся не на шутку.</p><p>«Да что ж такое-то?!» – нахмурилась девушка, когда очередная склянка с ядом угодила точно в огонь и не разбилась. </p><p>– Земля слишком влажная, шицзе! Флаконы не разбиваются, – Бен Йи выглядел совершенно несчастным.</p><p>«Всё-таки надо было самой туда пойти», – досада с головой накрыла Юнру.</p><p>– Вэй Ин. Достаточно, – льда с голосе Лань Ванцзи хватило бы, чтобы сотворить небольшую зиму в долине.</p><p>Тёмные твари и призрачные сущности откликнулись на зов Вэй Усяня и слетелись к лагерю клана Вэнь со всей округи. Как и ожидалось, сквозь охранный барьер они пробиться не сумели, потому накинулись на заклинателей в воздухе.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи остановил Вэй Усяня в тот момент, когда призванных существ по самым приблизительным подсчётам было уже несколько сотен.</p><p>– Одна мелочь, – выругался Вэй Усянь, отнимая флейту от губ. – Надолго она их не задержит.</p><p>– Этого хватит, – настаивал Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– Понял я, понял, Лань Чжань. Видишь же, играть прекратил! Не сверли меня таким взглядом! Дырку протрёшь, – Вэй Усянь досадливо поморщился.</p><p>– Твою мать, Вэй Усянь, что за отвратительные твари?! – взбешённый Цзян Чэн соскочил с меча рядом с ними. Цзыдянь рассекла воздух яркой вспышкой за его спиной.</p><p>Призванные существа на него, конечно же, не кинулись, но вот Цзыдянь он использовать в полную силу больше не мог. Призраки и мороки тёмной тучей набросились на его противников.</p><p>Цзян Чэну хватило всего одного взгляда на чёрный дым над лагерем Ордена Вэнь, чтобы сделать вывод. Хотя огонь внизу занялся достаточно плотно и пожирал всё большую территорию расположения противника, ядовитого облака видно не было.</p><p>У них не получилось.</p><p>– Надо уходить отсюда! – фиалковые глаза полыхнули ярче зачарованного кнута. – Затея с самого начала была провальной!</p><p>– Нельзя отступать, – Юнру нервно покусывала губы. Надо было что-то срочно решать. – Мы так далеко зашли.</p><p>Она судорожно пыталась найти решение их главной проблемы – бесполезности яда сумаха. Однако в голову ничего путного не приходило. Самым действенным способом использования настойки являлось её физическое распыление в огонь.</p><p>– Здесь оставаться дольше нельзя, – голубая вспышка Бичэня в воздухе рассекла летящую в грудь Юнру стрелу.</p><p>Вэй Усянь проследил глазами направление полёта этой стрелы и яростно рыкнул. Чэньцин разразилась воем такой силы, что у всех заложило уши. Множество эфемерных тварей ринулись к ним и застыли в паре чжанов, создав живой барьер.</p><p>Отняв флейту от губ, он кивнул на призрачный барьер:</p><p>– Он долго не простоит.</p><p>– Нам надо внутрь, А-Ин. Яд с дистанции бесполезен, – Юнру умоляюще глянула на брата.</p><p>– Вэй Аи, да сколько можно?! Прекрати немедленно! – прикрикнул Цзян Чэн. – Возвращаемся в ставку Ордена Цзинь. Мы хотя бы сумели посеять панику в рядах противника. Надо идти в лобовую атаку. Преимущество на нашей стороне.</p><p>Безусловно, он был прав. Хорошая задумка по ослаблению армии Ордена Цишань Вэнь обернулась ничем и грозила вылиться в настоящую катастрофу, если немедленно не использовать сложившуюся ситуацию. Всё это Вэй Усянь понимал, однако не мог смириться с неминуемыми жертвами.</p><p>– Погибнет много адептов, – Вэй Усянь долгим взглядом изучал полыхающий лагерь Ордена Вэнь перед собой.</p><p>– А-Ин, мы не можем этого допустить, – Юнру судорожно схватила брата за руку и заглянула в глаза. – Ещё есть время, надо спуститься!</p><p>– Шицзе, но… – Бен Йи растерянно переводил взгляд с потемневшего лица Цзян Чэна на бледную Юнру и обратно.</p><p>– Смерти на войне – неизбежность, Вэй Аи. Нельзя больше медлить, – в голосе Цзян Чэна звучала откровенная угроза. Он обернулся к адептам. – Возвращаемся в лагерь!</p><p>Те послушно сложили луки и вскочили на зачарованные мечи. Сейчас можно было не скрываться. Главное – как можно быстрее добраться до лагеря Ордена Ланьлин Цзинь.</p><p>– Цзян Чэн, уводи всех отсюда. Присоединяйся к Цзинь Гуаншаню. Нападайте, – Вэй Усянь выглядел очень сосредоточенным.</p><p>Он на мгновение крепко стиснул руки сестры:</p><p>– Аи, дай мне яд, я пойду внутрь.</p><p>– Вэй Усянь, что за ерунда? – вскинулся Цзян Чэн.</p><p>– Нет. Мы идём вместе, – Юнру подхватила с земли мешок с оставшимися склянками раствора сумаха и решительно шагнула ближе к брату. На возмущение Цзян Чэна она не обратила никакого внимания.</p><p>– Я справлюсь один. Возвращайся с Цзян Чэном, – Вэй Усянь попытался отступить на шаг подальше от сестры.</p><p>Юнру ничуть не испугалась прозвучавшей строгости в голосе брата. Она перекинула ремни мешка через плечо и затянула завязки:</p><p>– Это не обсуждается, А-Ин. Мы идём вместе. Один с флаконами ты не справишься.</p><p>В этот момент в призрачный барьер ударилось не менее пяти атакующих огненных заклинаний. Адепты клана Вэнь, наконец, расправились с большей частью тварей Вэй Усяня и подступили к ним совсем близко.</p><p>Времени на споры не осталось. Вэй Усянь просверлил алым взглядом сестру. Спускаться вниз с ядом было чистым самоубийством. Однако Юнру была права, одному ему будет сложно.</p><p>Судя по всему, Цзян Чэн принятое названым братом решение прочёл по лицу, потому как оплёл плетью Цзыдяня собственную руку и заявил:</p><p>– Я тоже пойду.</p><p>– Нет, тебе надо поспешить к Цзинь Гуаншаню. Его ещё придется уговаривать выползти из тёплого кресла, чтобы войска поднять, – Вэй Усянь мотнул головой.</p><p>Тёмная энергия вокруг него всё больше сгущалась, перекатывалась кровавыми всполохами.</p><p>Цзян Чэн грязно выругался: Вэй Усянь был прав.</p><p>– Не лезьте на рожон! Мы скоро будем. Отправляемся!</p><p>Дважды повторять не пришлось. Бен Йи и другие адепты Ордена Цзян взмыли в небо на зачарованных мечах.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи сложил печать призыва меча:</p><p>– Я пойду с вами.</p><p>Бичэнь мелодично звякнул, скользнув из ножен.</p><p>Юнру смело шагнула во тьму к брату. Тело немедленно прошило ледяной дрожью, но иного дискомфорта она не почувствовала. Теперь тёмные потоки клубились вокруг них обоих.</p><p>Вэй Усянь прижал сестру ближе и только после этого посмотрел на Лань Ванцзи:</p><p>– Не надо. Я не смогу провести тебя внутрь. Лань Чжань, попробуй разрушить барьер над лагерем. Иначе Цзинь Гуаншань язвой изойдёт, прежде чем Цзян Чэну удастся его уговорить.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи устремил долгий немигающий взгляд на близнецов. Прошла ещё одна атака заклинателей клана Вэнь по призрачному барьеру, прежде чем он кивнул:</p><p>– Мгм.</p><p>– Спасибо.</p><p>«Так будет правильно», – задача Лань Ванцзи представлялась ничуть не легче их собственной, но Вэй Усянь вздохнул с облечением, получив его согласие.</p><p>– Лань Ванцзи, будь осторожен, – сердце Юнру наполнилось беспокойством.</p><p>Однако время их поджимало.</p><p>– Сестрёнка, не отпускай меня, – шепнул Вэй Усянь и закрыл глаза.</p><p>В следующий момент потоки тёмной энергии полностью поглотили близнецов.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Против ожиданий уговаривать Цзинь Гуаншаня поднять войска не понадобилось. Цзян Чэн не поверил собственным глазам, когда увидел боевые построения армии Ордена Ланьлин Цзинь.</p><p>– У вас всё получилось, Глава Ордена Цзян! – расплылся в улыбке Цзинь Гуаншань, едва Цзян Чэн спрыгнул на землю.</p><p>Цзян Чэн раскрыл рот, чтобы рассказать, как всё получилось на самом деле, но вдруг у самого уха раздался взволнованный шепот:</p><p> – Глава ордена, смотрите!</p><p>Бен Йи кивнул в сторону лагеря клана Вэнь, по его губам блуждала нервная улыбка.</p><p>«Так вот почему он поднял войска!» – довольно хмыкнул Цзян Чэн, разглядывая противоположный склон горы.</p><p>Обычно лагерь Ордена Вэнь можно было невооружённым взглядом увидеть только в ясную погоду, насколько далеко друг от друга стояли армии. Однако сейчас весь противоположный склон горы густо расцвечивался оранжевыми и алыми всполохами пламени. Всё указывало на то, что армию противника поглотило буйствующим пожаром. Это не соответствовало действительности, но туманная дымка, создав красивую иллюзию и размыв краски, сыграла им на руку. Цзян Чэн был поражён.</p><p>– Не так, как мы планировали, Глава Ордена Цзинь, – он победно улыбнулся. Ну и пусть, что пришлось немного приукрасить правду и пустить пыль в глаза, им надо было, чтобы Цзинь Гуаншань, наконец, перешёл к решительным действиям. – Сейчас самое время идти в наступление. Враг ослаблен. Нельзя позволить им перегруппироваться или разбежаться в разные стороны.</p><p>– Конечно. Мы немедленно отправляемся! – Цзинь Гуаншань выглядел до ужаса довольным. Он уже предвкушал лёгкую победу над противником.</p><p>Очень скоро армия Ордена Ланьлин Цзинь победным, не иначе, маршем взошла на противоположный склон горы.</p><p>Первое, что бросилось в глаза, – отсутствие охранного купола.</p><p>Сам лагерь Ордена Цишань Вэнь предстал перед ними охваченным сизо-зелёным пламенем. Воздух тяжёлыми волнами гари и потоки стелился им под ноги, а над головой звучно пела призрачная флейта. Отовсюду слышались крики ужаса и предсмертный вой. Всё вокруг дышало безумием.</p><p>На своём пути армия Ордена Цзинь не встретила ни одного патруля противника, даже трупов не увидела. И только приблизившись вплотную к разорённому лагерю, они поняли, в чём дело.</p><p>Мокрая после недавнего дождя земля окрасилась в кровавые оттенки и перемешалась с кусками плоти и оторванными частями тел. Поле далеко за пределами лагеря Ордена Цишань Вэнь бурлило жестокой битвой.</p><p>Живые, совершенно обезумевшие от яда, адепты клана Вэнь на смерть бились друг с другом. В ход шли не только зачарованные мечи, но и любые подручные средства: остовы палаток, деревянные бадьи, крупные камни, собственные зубы и даже сведённые болезненной судорогой пальцы, растопыренные на манер когтей. Это кровавое действо ничем не напоминало бой между заклинателями именитых кланов. Да и в самих дерущихся можно было определить заклинателей только по длинным мантиям с узорами палящего солнца.</p><p>Пронзённые мечом, задушенные, утопленные в лужах крови, раздробленные камнями или растерзанные когтями павшие заклинатели Ордена Вэнь немедленно поднимались с земли лютыми мертвецами, повинуясь пению Чэньцин, и вновь бросались в бой. Злоба мёртвых была неимоверно велика, потому сражающихся живых заклинателей становилось всё меньше.</p><p>– Что здесь происходит? – Цзинь Гуаншань выглядел потерянным.</p><p>– Это действие яда Вэй Аи и флейта Вэй Ина, – губы Цзян Чэна растянулись в хищном оскале от представшей картины.</p><p>– Они поэтому сражаются между собой?</p><p>– Именно, – подтвердил Цзян Чэн. – Яд лишает рассудка, Чэньцин поднимает мертвецов.</p><p>– Но ведь был же установлен сильный охранный барьер! Мы очень долго пытались его пробить!</p><p>– Лань Ванцзи разрушил его.</p><p>Близнецы Вэй выступили из тени. Потоки тёмной энергии стелились им под ноги и неясной дымкой опутывали тела. Глаза Вэй Усяня полыхали алым, а у Юнру искрились серебром. Подавляющая всё живое сила разливалась во все стороны. В своём единстве близнецы оглушали мощью. Их энергия чувствовалась так остро, что многие заклинатели Ордена Цзинь ощутили озноб и слабость в ногах.</p><p>Рядом с близнецами, которые иначе как «тёмными» в этот момент не представлялись, в слепящих белоснежной чистотой одеяниях шёл Лань Ванцзи. Привычная многим отчуждённая холодность Второго молодого господина из семьи Лань сейчас чувствовалась совершенно иначе: несравненно острой, яростной, непримиримой. Голубой клинок Бичэня в руках хозяина гулко звенел высвобожденными духовными силами. Те адепты клана Цзинь, что не устрашились облика близнецов Вэй, поспешили отвести от него взгляд, боясь повредиться рассудком вслед за надышавшимися ядовитого дыма заклинателями армии Ордена Вэнь.</p><p> Захваченные безумством поля боя Цзинь Гуаншань и Цзян Чэн не заметили, когда мелодия флейты стихла и когда появились эти трое.</p><p>Цзинь Гуаншань от увиденного и услышанного на время потерял дар речи. Через некоторое время он всё же сумел взять себя в руки.</p><p>– Разрушил? Один? – он с недоверием уставился на Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– Что в этом удивительного? – ухмыльнулся Вэй Усянь. – Это же Лань Чжань!</p><p>Со стороны лагеря Ордена Цишань Вэнь доносились всё более жалобные крики заклинателей. В то же время рёв мертвецов практически стих. Ожившие трупы без контроля мелодии флейты Вэй Усяня потеряли былую ярость и обратились в бесчувственных марионеток, потому всё чаще падали на землю, разрубленные воинами клана Вэнь.</p><p>Юнру поспешила напомнить: </p><p>– Туман слишком плотный, яд оседает на землю. Очень скоро его действие прекратится. Боюсь, мы их лишь ослабили, но не убили.</p><p>– Этого более чем достаточно, – Цзян Чэн кровожадно оскалился и повысил голос. – В туман не входить! Убивать на месте всех, кто выберется оттуда!</p><p>– Может быть, лучше использовать луки? – Цзинь Гуаншань не был трусливым человеком, но вступать в открытую схватку на мечах с лютыми мертвецами и обезумевшим противником вовсе не хотел.</p><p>– Боюсь, стрелы не сильно помогут, но попробовать можно, – хмыкнул Вэй Усянь. – Противников слишком много.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Лучники Ордена Ланьлин Цзинь осыпали стрелами разрушенный лагерь, но, как и сказал Вэй Усянь, это не сильно помогло. Отравленные заклинатели не чувствовали боли и плохо осознавали, что происходит. Каждый из них по отдельности и все вместе, они были захвачены в плен собственным страхом, от которого избавить могла только смерть.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Очень скоро тёмная туча умыла землю ливнем. Яд сумаха рассеялся и истаял вместе с туманом. Потому больше ничего не препятствовало Цзян Чэну и другим адептам отвести душу на псах из клана Вэнь в ближнем бою.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Больше трёх тысяч заклинателей и наёмников Ордена Цишань Вэнь погибли за одну ночь. Потери же со стороны Ордена Ланьлин Цзинь оказались минимальны.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Гора Ланъя – западная граница военной кампании против Вэнь Жоханя и Ордена Цишань Вэнь была взята. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> В главе использованы цитаты новеллы «Магистр дьявольского культа», автор Мосян Тунсю. Главы 48, 49, 66, 67, 69; из дунхуа –  15 серии. Использованы мотивы дорамы «Неукротимый. Зов Чэньцин», серии 23-25. Перевод команды YouNet Translate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Глава 48. Аннигиляция Солнца. Часть третья. Юэян</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Юэян, поместье клана Чан</em>
</p><p> </p><p>С поразительной быстротой, после разрушения лагеря Ордена Цишань Вэнь, в Ланъя разрешились все дела. Цзинь Гуаншань развёл столь бурную деятельность, что уже через четыре дня армия Ордена Ланьлин Цзинь под золотыми знамёнами с белоснежным пионом вошла в Юэян.</p><p>Когда основные силы Ордена Цзинь покинули местность, на гору Ланъя по приказу Главы Ордена Цзинь в течение недели доставили необходимые материалы и начали возводить охранный пост. Здесь должны были постоянно находиться не менее трёх сотен заклинателей союзных войск для контроля ситуации в горах и разведки.</p><p>– Дальновидность и мудрость Главы Цзинь с каждым принятым решением восхищает меня всё больше. Охранные посты стоит выставить по всей подконтрольной территории! Так, полагаю, мы сможем быстро и слаженно реагировать на все проявления агрессии со стороны Безночного города, – Чан Цыань, Глава клана Юэян Чан, подобострастно раскланивался перед могущественными гостями. </p><p>– Само собой разумеется, – Цзинь Гуаншань едва ли взглянул в его сторону, опрокидывая в себя чашу с вином.</p><p>– Победа на склонах горы Ланъя достойна самых громких песен и легенд! Орден Ланьлин Цзинь будут славить в веках! – Чан Цыань махнул рукой слуге, чтобы тот не забывал обновлять кувшин с вином на столе гостя. – Нам стоит отпраздновать это событие со всей пышностью!</p><p>Цзинь Гуаншань не успел ответить.</p><p>– Конечно, победа и охранный пост – знаменательные события, – Не Минцзюэ недовольно поглядывал на излишне расслабленного Главу клана Цзинь, – однако сейчас не время и не место для торжеств!</p><p>– Глава Не, никто и не говорит, что мы непременно сейчас должны объявить празднование, – Чан Цыань едва на колени не грохнулся от страха, насколько грозным ему показался взгляд Чифэн Цзюня. – Но позднее, когда война завершится и победа будет в наших руках, а нас всех признают…</p><p>Он на мгновение замешкался, подбирая подходящее слово. Насмешливый голос с изрядной долей издёвки ему помог:</p><p>– …героями?</p><p>– Да-да, спасибо, молодой господин Вэй! Когда нас всех объявят героями, праздничные салюты, полагаю, грянут повсеместно. Особенно громко они прозвучат над стенами резиденций великих орденов!</p><p>Чан Цыань закончил говорить с широким приветственным жестом и низким поклоном в сторону хмурого Не Минцзюэ, недовольного Цзян Чэна и разомлевшего от вина Цзинь Гуаншаня.</p><p>Вэй Усянь презрительно фыркнул. Изворотливость Главы клана Чан, исходящего патокой в их адрес с самого приезда, начинала здорово раздражать. И, похоже, не его одного.</p><p>Местный клан заклинателей, в доме которых Не Минцзюэ расположил штаб союзных войск, был невелик и не мог похвастаться особенными заклинательскими талантами или мощью духовных сил.</p><p>Долгое время из-за близости к Цишань клан Юэян Чан считал себя вполне успешным и даже по местным меркам зажиточным. У них было добротное родовое поместье, более двух дюжин адептов и неплохие отношения с могущественным соседом.</p><p>Больше десятка поколений сменилось в кресле Главы клана Юэян Чан, прежде чем Чан Цыань занял место своего отца и принял его наказ «не мешать сильным мира сего и продолжать род, совершенствуясь по мере возможностей».</p><p>Получалось, что главными достоинствами, ценимыми в стенах клана Чан, являлись живучесть и смекалка. Что, в принципе, неудивительно, ведь основателем клана заклинателей был бродячий торговец, с большим трудом и переменчивым везением исходивший собственными ногами половину Поднебесной, прежде чем обосновался в уютном городишке на пересечении двух торговых путей. Повинуясь нехитрому кредо своей семьи, не препятствуя бесчинствам Ордена Цишань Вэнь, клан Чан жил тихо и вполне спокойно под самым боком у Знойного Дворца<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a>. Пока в один день к ним на порог не явились адепты в мантиях, опалённых солнцем, и не повелели прислать в лагерь для «перевоспитания» представителей главного дома клана.</p><p>Вэнь Жохань велел отдать ему наследников! То есть отпустить от себя главные драгоценности! Сокровища! Смысл жизни всего клана!</p><p>Неудивительно, что Чан Цыань очень долго сомневался, прежде чем отправить старшего сына в Малый Дворец Безночного города.</p><p>Одного.</p><p>Судьба была благосклонна к Чан Цыаню – даровала ему двух прекрасных сыновей. Своими чадами он очень гордился и хранил, как зеницу ока. Однако же, подобно другим, клан Чан не мог воспротивиться воле Верховного Ордена: старшему отпрыску пришлось поехать. Младшего же, Чан Пина, которому едва исполнилось семнадцать лет, в тот же день Глава клана вместе с матерью отослал подальше из дома, велел схорониться в глуши и до поры не показываться. В Безночный же город было отправлено официальное письмо с многословными извинениями за «потерявшего здоровье и чистый разум младшего отпрыска клана».</p><p>Было ли на самом деле Вэнь Жоханю безразлично участие обоих сыновей Чан Цыаня в процессе «перевоспитания» или же он действительно поверил в помутнение рассудка младшего отпрыска, требование Верховного Ордена посчитали исполненным. Несмотря на неожиданную благосклонность, поблагодарить провидение Чан Цыань не успел. В бойне, устроенной Вэнь Чао на горе Муси, старший сын клана, Чан Сун, был убит. Три стрелы пронзили его тело насквозь в качестве наказания за поднятый «бунт» Вэй Усянем в пещере Черепахи-Губительницы.</p><p>Вэй Юнру смутно помнила тощего паренька с бледным лицом, предпочитавшего книги и каллиграфию мечу заклинателя.</p><p>Чан Сун пал случайной жертвой ярости Вэнь Чао. Но от этого Чан Цыаню легче не стало. Жажда мести Верховному Ордену затопила его сознание, но не смогла найти выхода, ведь его клан был подобен маленькой песчинке под ногами Вэнь Жоханя. Когда же Не Минцзюэ провозгласил начало военной кампании по свержению Верховного Ордена, Чан Цыань немедленно к ней присоединился.</p><p>Здесь-то и проявилась задавленная периодом беспомощной ярости черта характера Главы клана Чан – жажда успеха. Чан Цыань имел весьма полезную способность – умение улыбаться и открыто заглядывать в глаза, когда на самом деле хотел пронзить собеседника мечом. Часто она помогала ему в сложных ситуациях.</p><p>В общем, Глава клана Чан вызывал очень неоднозначное впечатление, а от его услужливой улыбки хотелось поморщиться и отряхнуться.</p><p>– Говорить о победе, едва выиграв пару боёв, рано. Наш враг по-прежнему силён и нисколько не потерял в военной мощи, даже лишившись армии в Ланъя, – Цзян Чэн отмахнулся от восторженного настроя Чан Цыаня.</p><p>– Это, конечно, верно, молодой Глава Цзян, но победу союзных войск в Ланъя действительно можно считать грандиозной! – Цзинь Гуаншань вылил в чашу остатки вина из кувшина. Слуга тот час же оказался рядом – обновил кувшин.</p><p>– Вот с этим я соглашусь, – расплылся в улыбке Не Минцзюэ, – одолеть армию в пару тысяч воинов за одну ночь и при этом не потерять ни единого бойца – поистине великое свершение. Очень жаль, что мне не довелось увидеть этого собственными глазами.</p><p>Он обернулся к Вэй Усяню и Юнру:</p><p>– Близнецы Вэй иногда пугают своими способностями и смелостью…</p><p>– Глава Ордена Не, видимо, хотел сказать «безрассудством»? – Цзян Чэн исподлобья глянул на названых брата и сестру.</p><p>– Цзян Чэн, не дуйся, если бы ты пошёл с нами, боюсь, так скоро справиться с врагом бы не получилось, – Вэй Усянь с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не рассмеяться.</p><p>– Что ты имеешь в виду? На драку нарываешься?! – тут же вспыхнул тот.</p><p>– Да ты бы каждого пса Вэнь сперва допросил с пристрастием, а уж потом убил самым жестоким образом!</p><p>– О! – злость Цзян Чэна мгновенно исчезла, когда он оценил всю справедливость слов Вэй Усяня. – Верно.</p><p>Цзян Чэн расплылся в широкой улыбке, а Вэй Усянь всё-таки не выдержал, зашёлся смехом.</p><p>– На самом деле наша заслуга невелика, – Юнру улыбнулась вслед за ними, – яд сумаха лишь ослабил противника. Мы с братом в долгу перед Лань Ванцзи. Ведь не сумей он разрушить барьер, мы бы наверняка пали от рук обезумевших заклинателей.</p><p>– Да, кстати, молодой господин Лань, мне до сих пор неясно, как вам удалось разрушить в одиночку то, с чем не справились несколько отрядов моих воинов? – взгляд Цзинь Гуаншаня совершенно осоловел от выпитого. Он развалился на мягких подушках и уставился на Лань Ванцзи так, будто ждал интересную историю из разряда невозможных легенд.</p><p>Тот же порадовать Главу клана Цзинь не торопился. Он молча наблюдал за беседой с совершенно бесстрастным лицом и только на благодарность Юнру слегка кивнул головой.</p><p>Не Минцзюэ тоже было интересно, что же на самом деле случилось в Ланъя, но он слишком хорошо знал особенность воспитания адептов в Ордене Гусу Лань в скромности, потому любопытствовать не стал – сменил тему:</p><p>– Барьер был разрушен, армия Ордена Вэнь пала, Ланъя теперь под нашим контролем. Значит, не осталось причин затягивать атаку на Безночный город. Дальнейшее промедление только на руку Вэнь Жоханю. Согласно разведданным, каждый день в Цишань стекается всё больше их сторонников. Безночный город и так представляет собой неприступный бастион, а учитывая количество воинов внутри, осада города будет затяжной.</p><p>– Это верно, – кивнул Цзян Чэн, – стычки с псами Вэнь на подходе к городу отличаются крайней жестокостью. Они сражаются так, словно совершенно выжили из ума! Нападают на всех, кого видят, неважно, мирные ли это жители или заклинатели.</p><p>– По этой причине сейчас Сичэнь с отрядом воинов проходит по близлежащим деревням и сёлам, – Не Минцзюэ заботила судьба обычных людей.</p><p>Адепты Цишань Вэнь забирали провизию и вырезали целые поселения на подходе к Безночному городу, чтобы армии сопротивления некому было оказать поддержку.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь во главе заклинателей Облачных Глубин прибыл в Юэян раньше Цзян Чэна и Цзинь Гуаншаня на три дня и немедленно отправился снова в путь с небольшим отрядом, едва узнал, что гибнут мирные жители.</p><p>«Очень в характере Лань Сичэня, – улыбнулась Юнру. – У его доброты не существует границ».</p><p>Они разминулись, пришлось снова мириться с разлукой. Юнру свои собственные ощущения понимала весьма смутно, и, признаться, боялась углубляться в самоанализ. Для неё, любившей всем сердцем Цзян Чэна, было странно с нетерпением ждать встречи с другим мужчиной. Тем не менее это было так. Она соскучилась по лучистым глазам и мягкой улыбке Главы Ордена Лань. </p><p>– Мои люди выслеживают и отсекают пути поставки провианта в город, но все маршруты мы всё равно не сумеем пресечь, – Не Минцзюэ делился последними новостями. – Да даже если бы и сумели полностью отрезать Безночный город от внешней поддержки, под охранным куполом Ордена Вэнь находится достаточно ресурсов, чтобы не менее трёх лет припеваючи жить в полной изоляции!</p><p>С каждым произнесённым словом он ярился всё больше. Непомерно раздутый гарнизон и шеститысячная армия Ордена Вэнь были не просто труднопроходимым препятствием на его пути к отсечённой голове Вэнь Жоханя, они делали стоящую перед ним задачу совершенно немыслимой и невыполнимой.</p><p>Центр Цишань, Безночный город, представлял собой не только укреплённую крепость-резиденцию ордена заклинателей, но и полностью оправдывал своё название «город», ведь за высокими каменными стенами проживали больше десяти тысяч человек. Без всякого преувеличения, Безночный город в Цишань своими объёмами уступал только столице Поднебесной.</p><p>Главная проблема, по мнению Главы Ордена Цинхэ Не, состояла как раз-таки в том, что в городе жили не только заклинатели Ордена Вэнь, но и простые люди. То есть, если союзные войска каким-то образом сумеют пробить барьер и нападут на город, погибнут невинные.</p><p>Многие в армии Аннигиляции Солнца готовы были казнить любого, кто хоть как-то связан с псами из клана Вэнь, однако ни Не Минцзюэ, ни тем более Лань Сичэнь эту позицию не разделяли.</p><p>Жизнь каждого человека бесценна, и, хотя война бесчеловечна, тебе самому вовсе не обязательно следовать её правилам. Так рассудил Лань Сичэнь и, даже не отдохнув с дороги, ринулся на помощь тем, кого ещё можно было спасти.  </p><p>Таких людей оказалось немного. Заклинатели Вэнь работали слаженно. Скоро окрестности Безночного города превратились в выжженный пустырь. Мирные поселения сохранились только на границах Цишань.</p><p>На пиру, устроенном Главой клана Чан в честь прибытия в стены его дома Глав Орденов Цзинь и Цзян, они так и не сумели прийти к какому-то приемлемому решению или общему мнению в отношении будущих совместных действий.</p><p>Цзинь Гуаншань после второго сосуда вина совершенно развеселился и повелел пригласить в зал танцовщиц, «чтобы подсластить вино и дать отдых глазам», а потому все серьёзные темы пришлось оставить на потом. Времени для отдыха война им оставляла всё меньше, потому ни один из присутствующих не был против немного расслабиться.</p><p>Тем не менее расслабиться получилось не у всех.</p><p>Для Юнру и Лань Ванцзи этот вечер превратился в настоящую камеру пыток намного лучше той, что Вэнь Цзиньлун устроил в подземелье Ордена Мейсян Ян.</p><p>Вместе с танцовщицами в зал поместья клана Чан вошли привлекательные прислужницы с подносами, уставленными разнообразными блюдами и выдержанным вином. Очень скоро гул приглушённых голосов сменился приятными переливами тягучей мелодии небольшого оркестра и кокетливым смехом молодых девушек. Разомлевшие от вина заклинатели с удовольствием принимали заискивающие взгляды и благосклонность девушек.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи обратился совершенным нефритовым изваянием и даже бледностью лица сравнялся с драгоценным камнем. Воздух вокруг него пропитался морозным потрескиванием, а взгляд застыл на широкой улыбке развалившегося за своим столом Вэй Усяня.</p><p>Последние события с его участием многих настораживали, а силы, которыми он управлял, пугали, потому подходить к нему особенно близко никто не решался. Однако Вэй Усяня это, казалось, нисколько не смущало. Он открыто восхищался девушками в зале и флиртовал с каждой по отдельности и всеми сразу. Те же в ответ смущённо хихикали и одаривали привлекательного молодого заклинателя многозначительными фразами и взглядами. Очарованию Вэй Усяня невозможно было сопротивляться, а его улыбка забиралась прямо в сердце.</p><p> Юнру было достаточно одного взгляда на брата, чтобы понять, что тот вспомнил свои старые привычки и веселился от души. Ничего противоречащего правилам приличий он не совершал, но именно так расслабленно и несколько развязно Вэй Усянь обыкновенно вёл себя в Юньмэне, будучи совсем юношей.</p><p>Не прошло и четверти часа, как вокруг его стола собралась небольшая стайка девушек и молодых заклинателей, с восторгом внимавших каждому его слову.</p><p>Удивительно, но Вэй Усяню каким-то образом удавалось держать с ними некоторую дистанцию. Он не давал к себе прикасаться и отшучивался на каждый жаркий девичий взгляд или нескромное предложение.</p><p>Всё же Лань Ванцзи, судя по его виду, от этого легче не становилось.  Юнру понимала, что должна была бы увести брата и отчитать хорошенько за то, что позволял себе лишнего, но…</p><p>… но самой Юнру сейчас было не легче, чем Лань Ванцзи!</p><p> Она никогда особенно не любила вино, но всё-таки выпила целых три чаши, пока наблюдала, как раскрасневшийся Цзян Чэн неловко и без видимого желания отмахивался от липкого внимания двоих служанок и молодой заклинательницы, видимо, дочери Главы какого-то клана. Искрящиеся хмелем фиалковые глаза милостиво смотрели на девушек, а губы складывались в чуть смущённую, притягательную улыбку. Цзян Чэн явно наслаждался вниманием.</p><p>Юнру совершенно измяла салфетку в руках, стараясь не смотреть в их сторону, но взгляд, словно магнитом, притягивало. Её терпения хватило ненадолго. Одна из девиц скользнула ладонью по широкой груди Цзян Чэна и положила голову ему на плечо. Тот же в ответ, даже не подумав пощадить истерзанное сердце Юнру, пьяно сощурился и лишь слегка отодвинулся. Недостаточно далеко. Вместо того чтобы отстраниться, девушка буквально повисла у него на шее и что-то жарко зашептала в ухо.</p><p>Это стало последней каплей.</p><p>Юнру опрокинула в себя четвёртую чашу с вином и стремительно вскочила на ноги. Смотреть дальше и понимать, что она не имеет никакого права даже замечание сделать, было выше сил! Оставалось только покинуть зал, но замутнённое вином сознание не желало так просто мириться.</p><p>Цзян Чэн был её любимым! Она любила его больше всех в этом мире, так, как никто больше и никогда не сможет его полюбить!</p><p>Что с того, что она его названая сестра? Что с того, что они вернулись к братским отношениям? Неужели же ей не позволено любить и быть любимой?!</p><p>Ведь она не понаслышке знала вкус этих губ, что кривились в ухмылке…</p><p>…знала тепло этих широких ладоней, обнимавших чашу с вином…</p><p>…знала жар взгляда глубоких фиалковых глаз, лучистых и ласковых в один момент и совершенно беспощадных в следующий…</p><p> «Как же так? – Юнру тихонько всхлипнула и тряхнула головой, прогоняя из сознания пьяный дурман. – Он уже совершенно забыл обо мне, да?»</p><p>Очень захотелось себя пожалеть и поплакать, но здесь дать волю чувствам не представлялось возможным.</p><p>«Что же, я всегда знала, что не имела права влюбляться в него…» – девушка нетвёрдым шагом покинула зал.</p><p>За спиной она услышала удивлённый окрик брата «Аи?», но тот прозвучал смазано в общем шуме, потому девушка даже не остановилась.</p><p>Густой вечерний воздух прохладной осени остудил пылающие обидой щёки и немного отрезвил. Голова до сих пор казалась очень тяжёлой, а глаза неприятно щипало навернувшимися слезами.</p><p>Поместье клана Чан ярко освещали множество фонарей. Праздник длился уже несколько часов, многие заклинатели выходили подышать свежим воздухом и вновь возвращались в главный зал. Потому на одинокую фигурку в пурпурной мантии никто не обратил внимания.</p><p>Юнру не особенно понимала, куда ведут её ноги, пока затуманенный взгляд не разглядел впереди широко распахнутые ворота поместья и группу людей в белоснежных мантиях.</p><p>Её сердце пропустило удар и глухо ухнуло вниз, когда прозвучал до боли знакомый бархатный голос:</p><p>– Юнру?! Это, правда, вы?</p><p>Щемящая сердце надежда или плохо скрываемое ликование слышались в этих словах.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь стремительно соскочил с лошади и в два широких шага оказался рядом:</p><p>– Я и не наделся, что вы меня встретите!</p><p>Юнру во все глаза смотрела в прекрасное лицо Главы Ордена Лань. С трудом верилось, что тот действительно перед ней:</p><p>– Сичэнь?</p><p>Голова плохо соображала, взгляд был затуманен вином, а голос отчего-то прозвучал сдавленно. Ладонь сама собой потянулась коснуться:</p><p>– Сичэнь…</p><p>– Юнру! – едва слышно выдохнул мужчина и внезапно шагнул ещё ближе.</p><p>Девушка не поняла, что произошло, но в следующий момент её ноги перестали чувствовать землю, тепло широкой ладони согрело талию, а в лицо свежестью дохнуло сандалом и душистыми травами.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь крепко прижал девушку к себе, зарылся лицом в её волосы и прошептал:</p><p> – Умоляю, скажи, что я не сплю! Скажи, что ты реальная... Моя Юнру… Я так соскучился.</p><p>– Я… я… – «реальная» вертелось на языке. Юнру готова была послушно произнести то, о чём её просили, но горло сдавило судорогой.</p><p>Она совершенно потерялась в ощущениях. Сладкая нега накрыла с головой, щёки обожгло румянцем, трепетной дрожью во всём теле отозвалась близость. </p><p>– …как хорошо, что с тобой всё в порядке! Я молился всем богам, чтобы защитили тебя! – Лань Сичэнь, кажется, пребывал в состоянии ничуть не лучше, чем она сама. – Когда узнал, что вы<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2">[2]</a> прибыли в Юэян, едва сумел заставить себя завершить все дела. Юнру, отчего же мы так редко встречаемся?..</p><p>В последней фразе настолько явно звучала обида на несчастливые обстоятельства, что Юнру не сумела сдержать лёгкого смешка. Противиться этим объятиям совершенно не хотелось.</p><p>– Сичэнь, если вы ещё сильнее сомкнёте свои руки, боюсь, переломите меня пополам, – сила в руках мужчины была просто нечеловеческой. Он так сильно её сжимал, что каждый вздох отдавался болью.</p><p> – О! Простите меня! – Лань Сичэнь поспешно отстранился, но руку девушки не выпустил.</p><p>Его, казалось, ничуть не смутила неоднозначность ситуации и совершенно не заботили любопытные взгляды адептов Ордена Лань, прибывших вместе с ним.</p><p>Взгляд топазовых глаз, обращённых на девушку, бурлил слепящим счастьем.</p><p>– Я очень рада вас видеть, Сичэнь. Так давно мы не виделись… – Юнру широко улыбнулась.</p><p>Искренняя радость от долгожданной встречи затопила всё существо. Уже знакомое чувство защищённости легло на плечи тёплой заботой. Так она себя чувствовала только в присутствии этого человека. С ним всегда было очень легко. Он одним своим присутствием умел согреть её озябшее сердце.</p><p>– Верно, – Лань Сичэнь смотрел и всё никак не мог налюбоваться девушкой.</p><p>– Глава ордена, – адепт в белоснежной мантии тихонько подошёл к ним, – разрешите отправить людей отдыхать.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь хлопнул длинными ресницами по нефритово-белым щекам, словно не сразу понял, о чём идёт речь, а затем поспешно отдал распоряжения:</p><p>– Конечно! Проследите, чтобы адепты ни в чём не нуждались. Мы проделали долгий путь. Всем надо бы хорошенько отдохнуть.</p><p>Складывалось впечатление, что Лань Сичэнь совершенно забыл о том, где находится и кем является. Неожиданная и оттого ещё более радостная встреча выбила его из реальности.</p><p>Юнру внимательно смотрела в лицо мужчины, потому увидела, как слегка дёрнулись уголки его губ. Такое простое и почти незаметное движение привнесло в мягкую улыбку нотку смущения.</p><p>– Слушаюсь, Глава ордена, – заклинатель любопытно покосился на Юнру, отчего девушка ещё сильнее залилась краской, но про положенный поклон Лань Сичэню не забыл.</p><p>– Вот, Юнру, посмотрите, что вы со мной делаете, – в притворном раскаянии посетовал Лань Сичэнь, – стоило только увидеть вас, совершенно забыл обо всём на свете!</p><p>– Значит, это я виновата? – Юнру даже не думала вынимать свою руку из захвата теплой широкой ладони.</p><p>– Определённо.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь уверенно кивнул и расплылся в широкой улыбке, а Юнру не сумела сдержать радостного смеха.</p><p>– Вэй Аи!</p><p>– Аи! Вот ты где!!! Мы тебя обыскались!</p><p>Запыхавшийся, румяный Вэй Усянь и не менее всклоченный Цзян Чэн выскочили из-за угла здания. Судя по их виду, они довольно долго искали девушку по всему поместью, причём, если верить тяжёлому дыханию обоих, делали это в стремительном темпе.</p><p>– Что случилось? – тут же всполошилась Юнру. Лихорадочный блеск в осоловевших от вина глазах братьев видеть было непривычно.</p><p>– Ты исчезла и никому ничего не сказала! Вот что случилось! – напустился на неё Цзян Чэн. – Почему, скажи на милость, ты выскочила…</p><p>Он далеко не сразу заметил высокую фигуру в белоснежных одеяниях рядом с Юнру, а когда увидел, растерянно сморгнул, словно не человека видел, а привидение, и сложил руки перед собой в положенном приветствии:</p><p>– Глава Ордена Лань, приветствую.</p><p>Вэй Усянь последовал его примеру:</p><p>– Глава Лань.</p><p>Вот только в отличие от названого брата он был более наблюдателен. От его взгляда не ускользнули порозовевшие щёки и сияющие счастьем глаза сестры, а также переплетённые пальцы этих двоих.</p><p>– Глава Цзян. Молодой господин Вэй. Рад встрече, – Лань Сичэнь, наконец, выпустил ладонь Юнру, ответил на приветствие.</p><p>– Брат. С возвращением, – Лань Ванцзи белой тенью скользнул в свет фонарей.</p><p>Окружающий мир стремительно темнел в надвигающихся сумерках.</p><p>– Ванцзи, – Лань Сичэнь мягко коснулся его плеча. – Слышал, в Ланъя приключилось нечто грандиозное.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи молча кивнул, а Вэй Усянь счастливо рассмеялся:</p><p>– Ничего особенного, просто А-Аи надоела нерешительность Ордена Цзинь, ха-ха-ха.</p><p>– А-Ин, что ты такое говоришь?! – Юнру готова была сквозь землю провалиться от смущения. – В конце концов, от меня оказалось не так уж много пользы.</p><p>– Это ты сейчас глупости говоришь, Вэй Аи! – Цзян Чэн почти прорычал эту фразу.</p><p>– Лань Сичэнь, вы давно приехали? – Вэй Усянь поспешил сменить тему, когда увидел, как сестра вздрогнула от строгости в голосе Цзян Чэна. Он обращался к мужчине, но с интересом рассматривал оттенки смущения на лице собственной сестры.</p><p>– Только что. И был крайне обрадован неожиданной встречей, – Лань Сичэнь тоже обернулся на девушку.</p><p>– Это вышло случайно, – взгляды этих двоих были мягкими и ищущими, а вот Цзян Чэн смотрел на неё недовольно и требовательно, словно готовился разразиться обличительной речью.</p><p>– Надеюсь, ваш поход завершился успешно, – Цзян Чэн на мгновение прикрыл глаза, пытаясь справиться с захлестнувшими его эмоциями.</p><p>– Да, вполне. Теперь мирным жителям ничего не угрожает.</p><p>– Хорошо, – Юнру облегчённо вздохнула.</p><p>– Глава клана Чан устроил пир в главном зале. Полагаю, нам лучше всем туда вернуться, – Цзян Чэн бросил предупреждающий взгляд на Вэй Усяня, чтобы тот не сморозил какую-нибудь глупость, и развернулся в обратную сторону.</p><p>– Глава Цзян прав. Надо поприветствовать гостей. Пойдёмте, Юнру? – Лань Сичэнь согласно кивнул и протянул руку девушке.</p><p>Однако его опередил Вэй Усянь. Он обхватил сестру руками, звонко поцеловал в чистый высокий лоб, а потом схватил за руку и потащил за собой.</p><p>– Оказывается, моя милая сестрёнка выросла! А я и не заметил! – весёлый и не совсем трезвый Вэй Усянь нисколько не стеснялся подначивать Юнру. – Она у меня уже в том самом возрасте, когда каждой девице положено вступать в брак!</p><p>– А-Ин, перестань, пожалуйста. Я и так себе места не нахожу, видишь же! – Юнру шутливо стукнула брата кулачком по плечу, тот ответил заразительным хохотом.</p><p>– А-ха-ха-ха-ха, я специально!</p><p>– Зачем? Не хочешь объяснить? – по напряжённой спине и тяжёлому шагу было ясно, что Цзян Чэн крайне недоволен.</p><p>– Что же тут непонятного? В смущении моя А-Аи становится ещё более очаровательной<a href="#_ftn3" id="_ftnref3" name="_ftnref3">[3]</a>! – глаза Вэй Усяня блеснули неподдельной гордостью.</p><p>Цзян Чэн шагал впереди, за ним шли близнецы Вэй, а их маленькую группу замыкали братья Лань.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Брат, – Лань Ванцзи пристально смотрел в лицо Лань Сичэня.</p><p>– Что такое, Ванцзи?</p><p>– Ты улыбаешься.</p><p>– А? – Лань Сичэнь чуть приподнял брови в удивлении. – Я часто улыбаюсь.</p><p>– Нет. Не так, – Лань Ванцзи легко качнул головой.</p><p>«Не так, как сейчас», – хотел сказать Лань Ванцзи, но для Лань Сичэня пояснять смысл сказанного не требовалось. Он прекрасно знал, как сейчас выглядел. Всем существом он чувствовал рядом её присутствие, смотрел и не мог насытиться ладной фигуркой и решительным открытым взглядом.</p><p>Против его воли привычная улыбка растягивалась сильнее, совершенно преображала лицо.</p><p>– Лань Сичэнь, а вы знаете… – Вэй Усянь обернулся назад и поражённо присвистнул. – Ого! Вот это да!</p><p>Он так резко замер в шаге, что Юнру едва не оступилась, остановленная его рукой.</p><p>– Что такое, молодой господин Вэй? – Лань Сичэнь с большим трудом заставил себя перевести взгляд с одного близнеца на другого.</p><p>– А?.. – Вэй Усянь, кажется, совершенно забыл, о чём хотел сказать. – О! Я о вашей улыбке! В первый раз вижу, чтобы вы так улыбались!</p><p>– Как же?</p><p>– Совершенно. Ослепительно. А-ха-ха-ха-ха-ха! – Вэй Усянь заливисто рассмеялся и притянул сестру ближе. – Смотри, А-Аи, красивые же, правда? И Лань Чжань красивый, и Лань Сичэнь!</p><p>– А-Ин! Немедленно перестань! – Юнру упёрлась ладонями в грудь не слишком трезвого брата. – Прекращай дурачиться.</p><p>– А что, разве это не правда? Ха-ха-ха!</p><p>– Правда, правда! Всё, успокаивайся, иначе я тебе снотворного в вино добавлю! – девушка сопротивлялась, но совершенно не выглядела недовольной.</p><p>– Ну, сестрёнка, не порти веселье! – Вэй Усянь скорчил недовольную рожицу, но тут же вновь рассмеялся.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь тихонько хмыкнул на милую перебранку близнецов. Такой теплоты в отношениях он не видел уже долгие годы.</p><p>– Чего вы там застыли? Пошевеливайся, Вэй Усянь! – Цзян Чэн грозной тучей маячил чуть впереди.</p><p>– Идём! – Вэй Усянь вновь зашагал.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь поймал на себе говорящий взгляд янтарных глаз: «Я же тебе говорил, что сейчас ты улыбаешься не так, как обычно!»</p><p>– Ванцзи, пойдём, – Лань Сичэнь согласно кивнул на мысли брата.</p><p>Он знал.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Следующие несколько дней пролетели, как один, в сплошном сером хаосе.</p><p>Главы союзных войск были почти постоянно заняты. Разведданные поступали ежедневно, но отличались противоречивостью. Карта оснащения Безночного города и окрестностей никак не хотела складываться воедино.</p><p>Стычки с адептами и наёмниками Ордена Цишань Вэнь случались всё чаще. Теперь они происходили не только на границе владений Безночного города, но и у самого Юэяна.</p><p>У лекарей свободного времени даже вздохнуть не находилось. Раненые после сражений непрерывным потоком стекались в Юэян.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь нашёл Юнру на площадке перед палаткой целителей. Воздух здесь был пропитан травяным духом и сладким привкусом успокоительных настоек.</p><p>Девушка выглядела утомлённой, но голос и походка оставались решительными и чёткими. Среди болезненных стенаний, в перепачканном кровью переднике и с осунувшимся лицом, Юнру для него всё равно оставалась самой привлекательной девушкой из всех, потрясающе красивой и желанной.</p><p>«Аи-эр, как хочется прикоснуться к тебе», – Лань Сичэнь взошёл на деревянный помост.</p><p>– Юнру, давайте помогу. Вам надо отдохнуть.</p><p>– Сичэнь, – девушка склонила голову в знак приветствия, но от своего занятия — накладывания тугой повязки на сломанную ногу адепта клана Не — не оторвалась. – Непременно отдохну, когда буду уверена, что этим заклинателям ничего не угрожает. Спасибо за заботу.</p><p>Она блёкло улыбнулась и многозначительно кивнула в сторону нескольких десятков жёстких лежанок с ранеными.</p><p>– Так нельзя, Юнру, незачем изводить себя, – неподдельная забота крылась в мягком обращении Лань Сичэня.</p><p>– Вот и я о том же говорю. Она совершенно не жалеет себя. Приветствую Главу Ордена Лань, – Цзян Яньли склонилась в поклоне перед ним и передала сестре чистые бинты.</p><p>– Дева Цзян, – Лань Сичэнь тепло улыбнулся.</p><p>– Глава Ордена Лань известен своим благонравием и праведностью. Может, у вас достанет сил уговорить её хотя бы немного поспать? – Цзян Яньли перевела озабоченный взгляд на Юнру.</p><p>Тёмные тени под глазами названой сестры, потерявшими былой блеск от усталости, её крайне печалили.</p><p>Перед мысленным взором Лань Сичэня вновь появились яркие картины недавнего не слишком приличного сна с участием Юнру, потому в своём «благонравии и праведности» он конкретно в данный момент сильно сомневался.</p><p>До знакомства с Вэй Юнру он и подумать не мог, что присутствие кого-либо рядом может действовать на него так. Множество желаний и стремлений в его сознании связывались с этой девушкой, все они были «чистыми духовно», однако касались далеко не духовной сферы жизни.</p><p>– Шицзе, твои опасения излишни, – Юнру тихонько вздохнула на чрезмерную заботу сестры (подобный разговор за последний час у них случился уже в третий раз). – Я прекрасно себя чувствую и обязательно дам себе время отдохнуть перед следующим боем.</p><p>– Ваша шицзе совершенно справедлива в своём беспокойстве, – губы Лань Сичэня привычно сложились в улыбку, но, против обыкновения, сейчас она коснулась самой глубины глаз. Юнру он всегда улыбался всей душой. – Лекари Облачных Глубин и других орденов вполне справятся с ранеными, пока вы отдыхаете.</p><p>– Сичэнь, я не смогу спокойно заснуть… – убедительных причин задерживаться среди раненых у неё действительно не было, – …не смогу оставить их…</p><p>Юнру смотрела ему прямо в глаза, и у Лань Сичэня сердце зашлось от восхищения и тревоги. Глаза девушки покраснели от усталости, а тени под ними были намного глубже, чем ему показалось на первый взгляд.</p><p>– Вэй Аи, ты снова хочешь себя до обморока довести? – грозный голос раздался вслед за тяжёлыми шагами по деревянному настилу.</p><p>Юнру немедленно оглянулась, губы сами собой прошептали имя:</p><p>– Цзян Чэн…</p><p>– Ты вовремя, А-Чэн, – Цзян Яньли мягко улыбнулась брату.</p><p>– Цзян Чэн, со мной, правда, всё хорошо, я скоро закончу…</p><p>– Ага, конечно! – тот раздражённо перебил. – Это твоё «скоро» я слышал ещё на рассвете! А сейчас уже вечер. Понимаешь? Вечер!</p><p>Лань Сичэнь залюбовался вспыхнувшим румянцем на бледных щеках Юнру и появившимся в глазах недовольным огоньком. Похоже, слова названого брата её разозлили.</p><p>«Обворожительная», – улыбка на его губах стала чуть шире.</p><p>– Я вполне знаю свой лимит! Лишних хлопот не доставлю, не переживай, – в голосе Юнру ясно прозвучал вызов.</p><p>Цзян Чэн недобро улыбнулся, Цзыдянь на его пальце опасно сверкнула пурпурным:</p><p>– Я спорить с тобой не буду, Вэй Аи. Перепоручи кому-то заботу о раненых, передай лекарства целителям клана Лань и отправляйся спать!</p><p>– Мне надо ещё времени, – Юнру, казалось, этих признаков плохо сдерживаемой ярости даже не заметила, только упрямо вскинула подборок.</p><p>– А-Ру, ну, в самом деле… – начала было Цзян Яньли, но внезапно замолчала, улыбнувшись куда-то за спину девушке.</p><p>Лань Сичэню стало любопытно, что же там такое случилось. Он обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Вэй Усянь с хитрой ухмылкой на губах мягко обнял сестру за талию, на мгновение прижал к себе и зажал двумя пальцами акупунктурные точки сна под линией её волос и между бровей.</p><p>– А-Ин… не надо… – Юнру даже отреагировать не успела, насколько быстро все произошло, только в последний момент подняла умоляющий взгляд на брата и обмякла на его руках.</p><p>– Ты устала, сестрёнка, я побуду с тобой, пока ты спишь, – Вэй Усянь подхватил девушку на руки и оставил нежный поцелуй на её виске.</p><p>Юнру обречённо вздохнула и смежила веки.</p><p>Вэй Усянь довольно хмыкнул, посмотрел на Лань Сичэня:</p><p>– Надеюсь на вас, Глава Ордена Лань, иначе завтрашнего дня я не увижу.</p><p>– Всё будет сделано в лучшем виде, молодой господин Вэй, – Лань Сичэнь тихонько рассмеялся.</p><p>Ребячливый и несколько шкодливый нрав Вэй Усяня ему всегда нравился. Близнецы были так не похожи на всех, кого он знал, что ими хотелось любоваться снова и снова. Лань Сичэнь нежно посмотрел на расслабленное, умиротворённое лицо Юнру на руках брата и тихонько вздохнул, пожалев, что не в его руках сейчас эта ноша:</p><p>– Юнру действительно надо больше заботиться о себе.</p><p>– А-Сянь, ты тоже иди отдыхать. Не ложился же ещё со вчерашнего дня, да? – Цзян Яньли мягко улыбнулась на послушный кивок Вэй Усяня.</p><p>В чрезмерной заботе о других, как и во многом другом, близнецы были похожи.</p><p>– Не желаю вас обоих видеть раньше рассвета, – недовольно буркнул Цзян Чэн.</p><p>– Понял, – Вэй Усянь расплылся в улыбке и лёгким шагом отправился к поместью клана Чан, где для них с сестрой выделили покои.</p><p>– Глава Ордена Лань, спасибо вам за помощь, – Цзян Яньли вновь поклонилась. – А-Ру, если дело касается больных, порой бывает слишком упрямой.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь всё ещё смотрел вслед близнецам, потому улыбка у него получилась несколько мечтательной:</p><p>– В этом ещё одна её прелестная черта.</p><p>Цзян Чэн рядом с ним издал неясный звук, больше всего похожий на согласное хмыканье, но ничего не сказал.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> Знойный Дворец – главных зал Безночного города, резиденции Ордена Цишань Вэнь.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2">[2]</a> Тут нет ошибки в обращении. Сичэнь, забывшись, перешёл сперва на «ты», а после, чуть успокоившись, вернулся к положенному «вы».</p><p><a href="#_ftnref3" id="_ftn3" name="_ftn3">[3]</a> Все же помнят, что «Юнру» переводится как «очарование»? Тут игра смыслов.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Глава 51. Аннигиляция Солнца. Часть шестая. Тайна Леса Тысячи Голосов – 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Окраины Безночного города, Лес Тысячи Голосов</em>
</p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a> – Эй, Лань Чжань, зачем ты пошёл со мной? Я мог бы справиться один, – Вэй Усянь тяжело вздохнул.</p><p>Он, наверное, уже в пятый раз задавал этот вопрос. Однако Лань Ванцзи ему так ни разу и не ответил, просто безмолвно шагал в двух шагах позади.</p><p>– Я, конечно, понимаю, что А-Аи попросила меня сопровождать, но не стоит на все её просьбы реагировать буквально. Со мной вполне мог пойти Цзян Чэн! – хотя спутник не смотрел на него, Вэй Усянь почти постоянно чувствовал на себе пристальное внимание.</p><p>От этого становилось неуютно: «Он наверняка за мной увязался, чтобы следить. Уверен, стоит мне хотя бы один талисман запалить, сразу начнёт нотации читать!»</p><p>Вэй Усянь настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что едва не упал, поскользнувшись на куче прелых листьев: «Проклятье! Как же раздражает!.. В этом тумане совершенно ничего не видно! – он украдкой бросил взгляд в невозмутимое лицо Лань Ванцзи и вздохнул. – Эх, сестрёнка, за что ты так со мной?»</p><p>Ему хотелось, чтобы присутствие Лань Ванцзи действительно раздражало его или хотя бы мешало, но в этот раз обмануть самого себя у него не получалось. Его спутник был одним из самых сильных заклинателей своего времени. Несмотря на молодость, он подавал большие надежды. Мало кто мог сравниться с ним в заклинательском искусстве, да и поддержку он в любой момент мог оказать самую своевременную и нужную. В общем, Лань Ванцзи был лучшим партнёром из всех возможных, надёжным и спокойным.</p><p>«Зато с сестрёнкой веселее, – вздохнул Вэй Усянь. – Даже обычное ворчание Цзян Чэна было бы лучше!»</p><p>Его досада вполне себя оправдывала. Молчание всегда угнетало его шумную и энергичную натуру, а Лань Ванцзи был немногословен от природы.</p><p>Как бы то ни было, Вэй Усянь понимал, что в этот раз ему придётся смириться. </p><p>Несколько часов назад совершенно измотанная Юнру рухнула на лежанку в отведённых близнецам покоях:</p><p>– Я посплю пару часов. Потом отправимся в дорогу.</p><p>Они планировали в ночь полной луны наведаться в Лес Тысячи Голосов, однако из-за недавних событий в Янгуане планы пришлось срочно менять.</p><p>Вчера в рассветных лучах в лагерь армии сопротивления принесли бесчувственного Не Минцзюэ. </p><p>Больше суток Юнру и ещё два медика пытались утихомирить разбушевавшегося Главу Ордена Не. Едва тот очнулся от болевого шока из-за ранений, тут же попытался подняться с кровати и вновь ринуться в бой. Успокоить его пыл удалось только при вмешательстве Главы Ордена Лань.</p><p>Удивительно, но своего давнего друга Глава Не слушался беспрекословно. Лань Сичэню удалось уговорить его отдохнуть от ратных дел и не упрямиться – позволить врачевателям исцелить раны.</p><p>Очень скоро лекарства подействовали, и Глава Не наконец уснул. Однако работа целителей на этом не была закончена.</p><p>Хотя раны Не Минцзюэ были серьёзными, угрозы для жизни они не представляли. Сложнее дело обстояло с потоками ци в теле заклинателя.</p><p>Вэнь Жохань оказался поразительно прозорливым. Обоз с артефактами для Верховного заклинателя не только сопровождала небольшая армия, но и покрывали защитные заклятия.</p><p>Не Минцзюэ всегда нападал первым, старался нанести удар на опережение планам противника. Но в этот раз перевес сил был слишком велик. Адепты Ордена Цинхэ Не едва сдерживали натиск. Не Минцзюэ кинулся в бой яростно, но с оглядкой. Как только стало ясно, что заклинатели союзных войск не выстоят, Глава Не отдал приказ захватить артефакты и отступать. Однако здесь они столкнулись с непредвиденными сложностями.</p><p>Повозки в обозе были покрыты полотнами с охранными заклинаниями, но то были вовсе не барьеры, а магические ловушки, призванные нанести противнику значительный урон. В самую опасную из них, сжигающую духовную энергию, угодил по неосторожности сам Не Минцзюэ.</p><p>Трое заклинателей – единственные, кому удалось вернуться в Юэян после той битвы, – рассказывали, что ловушка захлопнулась, едва Глава Не оказался в непосредственной близости. Все признаки указывали на то, что Вэнь Жохань подстроил западню именно для устранения с поля действий Не Минцзюэ.</p><p>Магическое заклятие, обрушившееся на Главу Не имело поразительно разрушительную силу. Пострадали не только адепты Ордена Не, полностью уничтожен был тот самый злосчастный обоз с артефактами, также значительные потери понесла охрана обоза.</p><p>Не Минцзюэ же в результате взрыва лишился почти всех духовных сил. Жизненная энергия в тренированном теле всегда била ключом, потому он бы ни за что не умер, однако его Золотое Ядро едва не угасло.</p><p>Лучшие врачеватели Великих Орденов несколько часов кряду пытались выровнять сияние сосредоточения духовных сил Не Минцзюэ, однако все их усилия сводились скорее к поддержанию потухающего Золотого Ядра заклинателя. Огромными усилиями целителям удалось стабилизировать потоки ци в переплетениях меридианов в теле, однако само Ядро на лечение не откликалось. Вскоре стало ясно, что преисполненный яростью и кипучей энергией организм Не Минцзюэ блокирует сосредоточение духовных сил, мешая его регенерации, а посторонние духовные силы Золотое Ядро было не способно принимать и усваивать в ослабленном состоянии.</p><p>Получалось, что восстановить Золотое Ядро Главы Не возможно только при условии ослабления физического тела. Вот тут-то крылась главная проблема: никто не решался навредить Не Минцзюэ, не смел взять на себя ответственность.</p><p>Такое поведение сосредоточения магических сил заклинателя было последствием умело наложенного заклятия и для Юнру выглядело очень знакомо.</p><p>Подобным же образом она чувствовала собственного брата – Вэй Усяня. Хотя у того ситуация была противоположной: тёмная ци питалась живительной энергией организма. Только искусственным торможением естественных механизмов тела можно было уменьшить наносимый вред.</p><p>Всё же сходство с нынешней ситуацией было налицо.</p><p>После недолгих размышлений Юнру предложила ядом ослабить тело Не Минцзюэ, чтобы его Золотое Ядро получило достаточно сил для регенерации.</p><p>Неудивительно, что смелое предложение молодой целительницы отравить лидера военной кампании Аннигиляции Солнца, Главу великого ордена заклинателей, приняли в штыки. Утихомирить праведный гнев Цзинь Гуаншаня, сомнения Цзян Чэна, почти истерику остальных Глав кланов и врачевателей удалось опять-таки одному лишь Лань Сичэню. Непонятно, сколько усилий пришлось приложить Главе Ордена Лань, но его дипломатические таланты, в конце концов, привели к нужному результату: Юнру позволили действовать.</p><p>Расчёт был верен. К рассвету стало ясно, что Золотому Ядру Не Минцзюэ ничего не угрожает.</p><p>Однако Юнру пришлось поэтапно вслух описывать процедуры наложения облака ядовитых испарений сумаха и последующее выведение яда из организма Главы Не. За каждым её движением наблюдали несколько десятков глаз. </p><p>Несмотря на то что в конце Не Минцзюэ заснул здоровым, крепким сном, отношение к Юнру в лагере союзных войск резко изменилось. Теперь на неё смотрели точно так же, как на Вэй Усяня, – настороженно, с недоверием и опаской.</p><p>Прежде почитаемая талантливой целительницей из Великого Ордена заклинателей Юньмэн Цзян, отныне Вэй Юнру стала опасным, непредсказуемым союзником.</p><p>Среди заклинателей вновь принялись судачить о странных смертях от яда. Некоторым вспомнилась печальная судьба армии Вэнь Чао. Битва в крепости Чунъян в людских пересудах превратились из красивой истории, достойной легенды, в страшную сказку, в центре которой стояли зловещие фигуры близнецов Вэй. О силе Вэй Усяня и Юнру стали рассказывать самые невероятные истории. Словоохотливых нашлось немало. Одним очень хотелось взглянуть на близнецов в бою, другие же наотрез отказывались общаться с ними больше, чем того требовало общее дело.</p><p> В общем, к восходу полной луны Юнру оказалась не просто измотанной – она совершенно выбилась из сил. Очевидно, ни о каком походе в Лес Тысячи Голосов и речи не было.</p><p>Вэй Усянь готов был отправиться разгадывать тайну густой тёмной ци в одиночку, однако сестра не позволила. Одного брата она наотрез отказывалась отпускать. Цзян Чэн и Лань Сичэнь были заняты поручениями Цзинь Гуаншаня, на время болезни заменившего Не Минцзюэ, потому сопровождать его вызвался Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>Так и получилось, что вот уже третий час Вэй Усянь с ума сходил от окружающего его напряжённого безмолвия. Хотя эта тишина была относительной.</p><p>– Мы на месте, – оглянулся на спутника Вэй Усянь, когда его сознание наполнилось многоголосым неясным шепотом.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи утвердительно кивнул. Его взгляд был устремлён в черноту густого лесного массива:</p><p>– Концентрация тёмной ци очень плотная.</p><p>– Верно. Однако ни призраков, ни мόроков тут нет. Странное место…</p><p>Вэй Усянь щелкнул пальцами – под его ногами белёсый туман сменился тёмной дымкой.</p><p>– О, голоса стали тише, – присвистнул он.</p><p>– Неживые голоса.</p><p>– Похожи на отзвуки обрывочных мыслей или людских стремлений, но… – Вэй Усянь погрузил пальцы в облако белого тумана над мшаником<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2">[2]</a>, – я ни одного слова разобрать не могу.</p><p>– Это иллюзии, – согласился Лань Ванцзи. – Чётче слышится с юга.</p><p>Вэй Усянь довольно хмыкнул. Он, конечно, считал себя вполне талантливым музыкантом, но до совершенного музыкального слуха и мастерства Лань Ванцзи ему было далеко.</p><p>– Южнее находится деревенское кладбище и храм Гуаньинь. Пойдём туда, – Вэй Усянь сам не заметил, когда начал улыбаться.</p><p>Сейчас, несмотря на скрытую угрозу, таящуюся в тени каждого дерева в Лесу Тысячи Голосов, Вэй Усянь чувствовал себя замечательно. Полная луна над их головами не могла рассеять сумрак густого леса, однако же белоснежные одежды Ордена Лань и облик заклинателя, объятого морозным сиянием, наполняли пространство вокруг странным льдистым светом. Вэй Усянь с удовольствием заметил, что ему в этой атмосфере очень уютно.</p><p>«Прямо свидание под луной, – он хохотнул себе под нос и хитро покосился на спутника. Тот, казалось, был всецело поглощён призрачными голосами. – Даже сияет ярче обычного. Или это только моё воображение?»</p><p>Вэй Усянь взмахом руки прогнал тёмную энергию из-под ног. Ему внезапно захотелось слышать то же самое, что и Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>Сонм голосов вмиг зашуршал листвой, заскрипел старой корой, затрещал обломанными сучьями, зашипел жухлым опάдом. Звук становился всё плотнее с каждым шагом. В конце концов, когда заклинатели вступили за низкую ограду деревенского кладбища, из-за мёртвого шёпота не было слышно даже собственных мыслей.</p><p>– Не вздумай ломать могилы, – обычное невозмутимое выражение покинуло лицо Лань Ванцзи. В этот момент заклинатель выглядел недовольным.</p><p>Чуть нахмуренные брови на совершенном лице, обнажённый на пару цуней<a href="#_ftn3" id="_ftnref3" name="_ftnref3">[3]</a> из ножен Бичэнь, даже напряжённое звучание голоса Лань Ванцзи выдавало его раздражение.</p><p>Вэй Усянь удивлённо покосился на спутника:</p><p>– А зачем их ломать? Эти могилы совершенно обычные. Шёпот идёт явно не отсюда.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи ничего не ответил, только отступил на шаг назад и мотнул головой, словно пытался прогнать из сознания надоедливый шум.</p><p>Вэй Усянь немедленно оказался рядом:</p><p>– Лань Чжань, что с тобой? Тебе нехорошо?</p><p>– Не трогай меня, – Лань Ванцзи попытался оттолкнуть от себя протянутые к нему для поддержки руки.</p><p>– Сейчас не время для твоей щепетильности, – отмахнулся Вэй Усянь. – Тёмная энергия здесь слишком густая. Потерпи немного, сейчас станет легче.</p><p>Он сложил пальцы правой руки в щепоть и вскинул руку, будто что-то сбрасывал на землю. Белёсый туман у ног заклинателей моментально расступился, а его место заняла тёмная дымка. Красные всполохи клубились в чернильной массе. Всего пары мгновений ци Вэй Усяня хватило, чтобы совершенно заглушить призрачные голоса вокруг. Теперь даже дышать, казалось, стало легче.</p><p>– Вот. Так голова болеть не должна, – всё ещё поддерживая Лань Ванцзи под руку, Вэй Усянь внимательно осмотрел ближайшие к ним каменные надгробия. – Это всё простые крестьяне, почему же энергия здесь настолько нестабильная?!</p><p>Лань Ванцзи недоверчиво покосился на тёмную дымку у своих ног, но хмурая складка между его бровей заметно уменьшилась. Он осторожно высвободился из рук Вэй Усяня.</p><p>– Эй-эй! Не отходи далеко от меня, – его немедленно окликнули. – Я не смогу глушить такое количество энергии на большом расстоянии. Она очень агрессивна.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи молча смотрел на спутника, и тут Вэй Усяня внезапно осенило:</p><p>– Точно! Песня «Очищения» Ордена Гусу Лань! Лань Чжань, мы ведь можем сыграть эту мелодию вместе! Должно сработать!</p><p>Он выхватил из-за пояса флейту и кивнул в сторону белёсого тумана.</p><p>Однако Лань Ванцзи расчехлять гуцинь не торопился:</p><p>– Это не поможет. Туман рассеется лишь на время.</p><p>– Знаю-знаю, – кивнул Вэй Усянь, нетерпеливо поигрывая нефритовой подвеской на флейте. Алая шёлковая кисточка на конце тесьмы в тяжёлом, прохладном ночном воздухе неровно покачивалась и, казалось, расчерчивала пространство яростными всполохами. – Но многого и не надо. Нам надо ненадолго снять этот проклятый туман с храма и кладбища, иначе мы и шагу дальше ступить не сможем. Когда зашли так далеко, нельзя отступать назад!</p><p>В этот момент белёсая дымка вновь пришла в движение. Вэй Усянь озадаченно нахмурился, рассматривая сворачивающуюся вокруг них воронку тумана.</p><p>На странное поведение облака внимание обратил и Лань Ванцзи. Голоса больше не раздражали сознание бессвязным бормотанием, но ночь вокруг них прямо-таки трещала от количества злых намерений. От каждого надгробия, с каждой кочки, из-под каждого опавшего листа на них, казалось, смотрели сотни кровожадных глаз.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи положил на сгиб левой руки гуцинь:</p><p>– В прошлый ваш визит сюда всё было иначе?</p><p>– Совершенно иначе, – Вэй Усяня всё больше волновала активность бестелесных и бездушных голосов.</p><p>Подвластная ему тёмная энергия, хотя и не подпускала туман близко, всё равно не могла его ни поглотить, ни развеять: «Искажение настигло даже настолько тёмную ци? Полная луна явно слишком сильно влияет на это место!».</p><p>Дальше медлить было нельзя, понимали оба.</p><p>С первыми вибрациями струн гуциня Вэй Усянь поднёс к губам Чэньцин. Ровная, гладкая мелодия песни «Очищения» Ордена Гусу Лань разлилась в тяжелом воздухе.</p><p>Сперва нервной рябью, а после судорожным всплеском отозвался на заклинание белёсый туман. Неохотно, тягуче, с затаённой злобой дымка расступалась, открывая совершенно чёрную землю с неровными рядами полуразрушенных каменных надгробий.</p><p>«Некоторые могилы совсем свежие! Отчего же они в таком состоянии?» – взгляд Вэй Усяня перескакивал с одного надгробия на другое.</p><p>Самым старым захоронениям насчитывалось не больше трёх десятков лет, однако памятные таблички выглядели так, словно им не меньше века.</p><p>Мелодия «Очищения» подходила к своему завершению, но белёсая дымка отступила от них всего лишь за границы деревенского кладбища и поднялась высокой стеной.</p><p>С последними нотами на кладбище налетел порыв холодного осеннего ветра, зашумело бескрайнее море деревьев вокруг. Белёсый туман поднялся к самым их макушкам, зацепился и принялся раскачивать кроны. Ци Вэй Усяня глушила призрачные голоса, однако от своих позиций они не желали отступать. Миллионами тоненьких голосов зловещий шелест листвы наполнял лунную ночь звучанием.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи в последний раз перебрал пальцами струны гуциня:</p><p>– У нас не больше четверти часа.</p><p>– Понял, – медлить Вэй Усянь не стал.</p><p>Он раздавил сапогом крупный ком чернеющей грязи под ногами, начертил алой кисточкой в воздухе ровный круг, тут же вспыхнувший кровавым заклятием, и ударом тёмной ци в его центр поставил Печать Призыва на земле.</p><p>Долгое время ничего не происходило, но вдруг поверхность земли слегка приподнялась и разошлась в стороны небольшой воронкой.</p><p>Словно бледный цветок, готовый развеяться от любого дуновения ветра, бесплотный призрак медленно поднялся сквозь почву.</p><p>– Душа искажена, – предупредил Лань Ванцзи, вернувшись в своё обычное сосредоточенное, серьёзное состояние.</p><p>Он занёс пальцы над струнами гуциня, словно готовился немедленно рассеять дух, но Вэй Усянь предусмотрительно поднял ладонь вверх:</p><p>– Погоди! Думаю, мы сможем узнать у него кое-что.</p><p>– На «Расспрос» призрак не ответит, – резонно возразил тот. – Спрашивать не у кого.</p><p>– Да, вижу, – согласился Вэй Усянь. – Души здесь кот наплакал, но всё же надо попробовать.</p><p>Повинуясь легкому движению пальцев, несколько сгустков тёмной ци из-под ног заклинателя устремились к призраку, покружили вокруг него немного и вытянулись тонкими жгутами, связывая воедино осколки души.</p><p>До сих пор неясное свечение призрака на миг угасло, а затем вновь вспыхнуло. Бесплотный дух оформился в слабый силуэт истощённого старика. Беззубый рот раскрылся в глухом хрипе:</p><p>– Арррхха-а-а.</p><p>– Приветствую, дедушка, – Вэй Усянь почтительно поклонился духу. – Прошу прощения, что потревожил вас, но нам непременно нужно выведать секреты этого захоронения. Вы ведь ответите на пару наших вопросов?</p><p>Пустые глазницы призрака недобро сузились. Он замотал головой из стороны в сторону, постепенно увеличивая темп, словно наотрез отказывался давать какие-либо ответы заклинателям. В конце концов, дух принялся трясти головой так яростно, что Вэй Усяню на мгновение показалось, будто нижняя челюсть призрака должна непременно отвалиться.</p><p>– Я понимаю ваше недовольство, однако и вы поймите меня. Нам нужны ответы, – Вэй Усянь сложил губы в тонкой улыбке и резко схватил в кулак воздух перед собой.</p><p>Концы тонких нитей тёмной ци немедленно скользнули в крепко сжатый кулак своего хозяина. Путы на теле призрака затянулись теснее.</p><p>– Вэй Ин, – обратил на себя внимание Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– Не переживай, Лань Чжань, плохого я ему не сделаю. Как только закончим, отпущу с миром, – Вэй Усянь на спутника даже не обернулся. Всё его внимание было сосредоточено на призрачном лице.</p><p>– Арррхха-а-а, – вновь раздался скрипучий голос призрака, но головой качать он, наконец, перестал.</p><p>Некоторое время призрак бесцельно оглядывался по сторонам, а затем вперил взгляд в Вэй Усяня и утвердительно кивнул.</p><p>– Ну вот, замечательно, – хмыкнул тот. – Похоже, мы можем спрашивать. Дедушка, что это за место?</p><p>Призрак чуть приоткрыл рот, но ни единого звука из него не вырвалось. Однако через несколько секунд над полем раздался неживой голос, настолько слабый, что слова можно было расслышать с большим трудом:</p><p>– Эт.. клад…бищ…</p><p>– Кладбище, верно, – Вэй Усянь был очень доволен, что им удалось не только собрать по кусочкам распавшуюся душу, но та ещё и говорить была способна. Когда он задавал вопрос, уверенности в том, что получит связный ответ, у него не было.</p><p>«Но тем и отличаются призраки от ходячих трупов. Коли уж удалось призвать, значит, ответы ты получишь в любом случае», – Вэй Усянь на пару шагов приблизился к призраку.</p><p>– Где ты похоронен, дедушка? – задал он новый вопрос.</p><p>В этот раз призрак довольно долго молчал, но всё же ответил сдавленно. Сейчас призрачный голос звучал чётче:</p><p>– Внизу...</p><p>– Внизу? – округлил глаза Вэй Усянь. – То есть здесь, на поверхности, нет твоего могильного камня?</p><p>– Н… ет… – призрак вновь принялся яростно мотать головой. – Н…ет… Не…т… Нет… Нет… НЕТ!</p><p>Последнее «Нет» почти оглушило заклинателей тягучим, липким отчаянием и ненавистью.</p><p>– Вэй Ин, осторожно! – внезапно воскликнул Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– А? – Вэй Усянь удивлённо обернулся на спутника и едва успел выставить перед собой Чэньцин в защитном жесте.</p><p>Из-под земли позади него в воздух взметнулись три зеленовато-белых сгустка энергии. Призрачными стрелами они воткнулись в барьер тёмной ци вокруг Вэй Усяня, как раз в том месте, где находилось сердце заклинателя.</p><p>Призрак старика разинул беззубый рот в крике, ощетинился и захрипел:</p><p>– РРФПХО-О-О!</p><p>Теперь сотрясалась не только его голова, всё бесплотное тело, казалось, пришло в движение. В своём стремлении напасть на Вэй Усяня, призрак совершенно не жалел собственное тело. Выпутаться из хватки заклинателя он не мог, но, повинуясь его ярости, всё новые и новые сгустки поднимались из толщи земли и устремлялись к Вэй Усяню.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи напряженно отслеживал каждый удар в тёмный барьер, но попыток вмешаться не делал.</p><p>– Эх, видимо, мы больше ничего у него выяснить не сможем, – раздосадовано вздохнул Вэй Усянь.</p><p>Одного взмаха широкого рукава тёмной мантии заклинателя хватило, чтобы призрак рассеялся без следа.</p><p>– Странно всё это, – Вэй Усянь в задумчивости повертел флейту между пальцами. – Души умерших даже в совершенно растерзанном состоянии неспокойны и полны ярости. Ладно уж, сейчас важнее разобраться, откуда к нам этот дух явился. Лань Чжань, что ты думаешь?</p><p>Лань Ванцзи внимательно осмотрел остатки Печати Призыва на земле и заключил:</p><p>– Новое захоронение поверх старого.</p><p>– Полностью с тобой согласен! – убеждённо кивнул Вэй Усянь. – Но скажи, разве же это вообще допустимо? Не будем забывать, что Храм Богини Милосердия стоит прямо в центре кладбища.</p><p>Он указал на темнеющий чуть впереди силуэт небольшого строения. В лунном свете оно выглядело несколько неказисто и разлаписто, но было вполне привлекательным на вид.</p><p>Стояла глубокая ночь, однако ни одного проблеска зажжённой свечи не выглядывало наружу из резных деревянных рам.</p><p>– Храм заброшен, – сделал вывод Лань Ванцзи. – За кладбищем не ухаживают.</p><p>– Тоже об этом сначала подумал, – Вэй Усянь приблизился к выщербленному памятному камню над одной из могил и преклонил колено, – но посмотри сюда.</p><p>Он указывал себе под ноги, потому Лань Ванцзи пришлось приблизиться к нему вплотную:</p><p>– Пальцы Мертвеца<a href="#_ftn4" id="_ftnref4" name="_ftnref4">[4]</a>.</p><p>– Именно! – Вэй Усянь победно сверкнул глазами. – Они тут повсюду!</p><p>Действительно, странные на вид грибы почти сплошь покрывали небольшие могильные пригорки. Там, где должны находиться тела усопших, жёстким серо-чёрным ковром расстелились сладко пахнущие грибницы.</p><p>Разной формы и размеров, даже отличающиеся по цвету, грибы поднимались из черной грязи. Будто напитавшись лунным светом, Пальцы Мертвеца светились изнутри. От одного их вида кровь стыла в жилах и в пятках появлялся зуд, требующий немедленно убраться подальше из проклятого места.</p><p>– Эти грибы впитывают в себя любую энергию и концентрируют её. Однако стоит лишь слегка нарушить грибницу, – Вэй Усянь носком сапога поддел ближайший к нему гриб. Тут же раздался громкий треск, словно пополам переламывался ствол молодого дерева, – наружу наравне с поглощённой ци вырываются гнилостные испарения, оставляющие выщерблины и ожоги на любой незащищённой поверхности, будь то кожа или даже камень.</p><p>Стоило ему сломать ствол гриба, чернильно-чёрное облачко поднялось над землёй, заклубилось и растеклось в густом ночном воздухе. Ветер давно стих, потому ядовитые испарения почти тут же опали на землю и обратились чёрным порошковым налётом. Раздалось негромкое змеиное шипение – верхний слой земли вскипел, задымился и расползся ожоговым следом.</p><p>– Голоса, – заключил Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– Ага. Похоже, тайна Леса Тысячи Голосов оказалась не такой уж и страшной, – хмыкнул Вэй Усянь. – Неясный шёпот – это всего лишь отзвуки вот этих замечательных грибочков. Кстати, могу побиться об заклад, те стоны и завывания, что мы слышали по пути сюда, тоже издают эти грибницы.</p><p>– Заросли очень густые. Стволы твёрдые, – согласно кивнул Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– Ветер, дождь, да и подвижная тёмная энергия этого места многократно усиливают звуки, – Вэй Усянь поднялся с колена, отряхнул мантию и оглянулся на белёсую дымку тумана. – Однако всё это не объясняет нового кладбища поверх старого и яростного сопротивления душ усопших. Призрак буквально обезумел. Да и в храм Богини действительно давно никто не наведывался. Я, конечно, понимаю, что простой люд труслив и пугается даже неясной тени. Но служители Гуаньинь ведь вполне могут справиться с этими грибницами! А ещё мы стоим почти у стен Безночного города!</p><p>Выходила странная ситуация. Судя по всему, не слишком старый храм Богини Милосердия (потертым и изношенным он выглядел из-за ядовитых испарений Пальцев Мертвеца) бросили на произвол судьбы одновременно с деревенским кладбищем – местом почитания предков!</p><p>«Ладно бы серьёзная опасность крылась в этих местах! – мысленно возмущался Вэй Усянь. – Совершенно очевидно, что туман и голоса не представляют опасности в любое время кроме полнолуния!»</p><p>Он вспомнил их с сестрой последнюю прогулку по Лесу Тысячи Голосов: «Всё было спокойно. Даже эти проклятые голоса особенно не докучали!»</p><p>«Туман начал наседать на нас, как только мы приблизились к кладбищу, а призрак напал потому, что я насильно удерживал его на поверхности, – Вэй Усянь обошёл ещё несколько могильных холмиков – картина в каждом случае повторялась: светящаяся поглощённой энергией грибница и полуразрушенный поминальный камень. – Получается, то, что мы ищем, всячески избегает находиться на поверхности…»</p><p>Вэй Усянь резко замер в шаге, когда его сознание прошило, словно молнией, страшной догадкой: «Призрак постоянно оглядывался по сторонам! Он не отказывался отвечать, он озирался по сторонам! Не атаковал, а пытался спасти свою не-жизнь! То, что хранится под землёй, не может находиться на поверхности!! Проклятие!..»</p><p>– Лань Чжань! Нам надо вызвать новую душу! – Вэй Усянь в три широких шага оказался возле своего спутника. – Только не призрака, а именно душу. Пусть это будет осколок или даже всего лишь морок<a href="#_ftn5" id="_ftnref5" name="_ftnref5">[5]</a> – неважно, но он обязательно должен откликнуться на «Расспрос» Ванцзи<a href="#_ftn6" id="_ftnref6" name="_ftnref6">[6]</a>!</p><p>Лань Ванцзи перевёл сосредоточенный взгляд с белёсой дымки за границами кладбища в лицо Вэй Усяня и медленно кивнул.</p><p>«Что? Неужели даже объяснять не придётся?» – от неожиданно быстро полученного согласия Вэй Усянь слегка опешил.</p><p>Ему-то казалось, что Лань Ванцзи ни за что не согласится на его просьбу и придётся слёзно упрашивать призвать так нужного им помощника.</p><p>Однако удивляться долго Вэй Усянь не умел – довольно ухмыльнулся и приготовился ждать.</p><p>Едва Лань Ванцзи коснулся струн гуциня первыми нотами мелодии «Расспроса», небольшой пучок светлого сияния метнулся к ним из-под памятного камня на самом краю кладбища.</p><p>– Дух молодой девушки, – проговорил Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– Хорошо, – кивнул Вэй Усянь. – Спроси её, помнит ли она себя? Как её зовут?</p><p>Лань Ванцзи уверенно исполнил несколько фраз и замер, внимательно наблюдая за струнами.</p><p>Суетливый и резвый сгусток света пару пар облетел вокруг Лань Ванцзи и только после этого осторожно коснулся трёх струн.</p><p>– Помнит. Имя – Янь Ли.</p><p>– Янь Ли? – Вэй Усянь внутренне похолодел. – Ты не ошибся? Хотя… это же ты. Ошибки быть не может.</p><p>«Янь Ли. Янь Ли… Дурной знак, – он на мгновение плотно закрыл глаза и пару раз глубоко вздохнул. Знакомое имя из уст бесплотной души прозвучало для него словно приговор. – Надо сосредоточиться. Это не может быть шицзе!»</p><p>Судя по всему, ответ духа усопшей Лань Ванцзи тоже не понравился. Он чуть нахмурил высокий чистый лоб и сыграл ещё пару нот.</p><p>– Что ты спросил на этот раз? – слышать ответ Вэй Усянь одновременно хотел и боялся.</p><p>– Сколько ей лет и когда она умерла.</p><p>Едва тонкие белые пальцы оторвались от струн, заглушив последние вибрации звука, огонёк охотно прыгнул на их место.</p><p>– И какой же ответ? – Вэй Усянь не смог сдержать улыбки от подобной живости души девушки.</p><p>– Пятнадцать лет. Умерла год назад, – перевёл Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– Ого! – присвистнул Вэй Усянь. У него с сердца будто камень свалился. Душа усопшей никак не могла принадлежать Цзян Яньли. – Совсем молоденькая! Но, – он оглянулся на могилу девушки, – как я и предполагал, кладбище забросили недавно! Видимо, здесь что-то случилось, раз за такое короткое время храм и захоронения совершенно износились. Пальцы Мертвеца растут только в густом скоплении энергии.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи ничего не ответил, просто молча кивнул.</p><p>– Хорошо. Спроси у… девушки, – заставить себя произнести имя названой сестры применимо к мертвой душе Вэй Усянь просто не смог, – как она умерла?</p><p>Лань Ванцзи послушно исполнил ещё несколько звуков. В ответ светлый сгусток принялся метаться из стороны в сторону, хаотично цеплять струны гуциня, пока, наконец, не замер на самой высокой ноте, отозвавшейся протяжным жалобным плачем.</p><p>– Душа нам попалась разговорчивая, – хмыкнул Вэй Усянь, но тут же вернул лицу серьёзное выражение, когда поймал на себе укоризненный взгляд Лань Ванцзи. – Прости. Что она говорит?</p><p>– Она убила себя, – прозвучал лаконичный ответ.</p><p>Совершенные черты Лань Ванцзи совершенно окаменели, утратив всякое выражение. Казалось, ему очень не хотелось пересказывать вслух историю несчастной девушки.</p><p>Однако Вэй Усяня невозможно было остановить:</p><p>– Убила себя? В пятнадцать лет? Что случилось? Рассказывай же, Лань Чжань. Она ведь о многом сказала тебе!</p><p> Лань Ванцзи бросил на него острый взгляд и тихонько вздохнул:</p><p>– При жизни девушка подверглась насилию и не смогла этого пережить.</p><p>«Насилие?!» – ужаснулся Вэй Усянь.</p><p>Впервые с подобной жестокостью он столкнулся в совсем юном возрасте, когда они с сестрой пытались выжить на улице, потеряв родителей.</p><p>Вэй Усянь на свою беду отчётливо помнил события в дымной, удушливой таверне и плотоядный взгляд хозяина, направленный на Юнру. В ночь, когда их впервые в жизни разлучили, он бился во все двери и окна той проклятой таверны. Но на мальчика в грязной рваной одежде никто не обращал внимания.</p><p>Проливной дождь той ночью глушил все звуки, однако маленький Вэй Усянь всё-таки сумел различить сдавленные девичьи крики, а потом в одном из окон разглядел молоденькую девушку, немногим старше его самого. Несчастную истязали двое взрослых мужчин. Опухшее от слёз миниатюрное личико и искусанные в кровь губы молили о пощаде, но в ответ слышался только похотливый развязный смех.</p><p>– Лань Чжань, спроси душу, – Вэй Усянь тряхнул головой, прогоняя страшные образы из сознания, – не хочет ли она отомстить насильнику? Может, тогда ей удастся упокоиться с миром?</p><p>– Она самоубийца, – печально покачал головой Лань Ванцзи, однако просьбу исполнил.</p><p>«Самоубийцам не заслужить мира ни после смерти, ни в будущей жизни», – вздохнул Вэй Усянь. Юная девушка своими действиями обрекла собственную бессмертную душу на вечные мучения.</p><p>В этот раз огонёк души с ответом не торопился – просто бесцельно кружил над инструментом.</p><p>– Она не хочет говорить? – удивился Вэй Усянь.</p><p>– Терпение, – сухо уронил Лань Ванцзи, внимательно наблюдая за душой.</p><p>«Ну, его у меня никогда особенно не было», – хмыкнул Вэй Усянь и сложил руки на груди, приготовившись послушно ждать ответа.</p><p>Однако долгим ожидание не было. Несколько мгновений душе девушки понадобилось, чтобы собраться с мыслями, и тогда прозвучали четыре ясные, светлые ноты.</p><p>Струны гуциня ещё вибрировали звуком, когда огонёк медленно подплыл к Вэй Усяню и завис перед ним.</p><p>– Она хочет, чтобы я отомстил за неё, – ухмыльнулся Вэй Усянь, разглядывая светлое сияние.</p><p>– Нет. Душа говорит, что её насильник уже пал от руки тёмного человека, – Лань Ванцзи долгим задумчивым взглядом изучал лицо Вэй Усяня.</p><p>– «Тёмного человека», – переспросил тот.</p><p>– Ты убил её насильника, – терпеливо пояснил Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– Да я понял, Лань Чжань, – Вэй Усянь улыбнулся уголками губ и поднёс руку к светящемуся сгустку. – От моей руки пали многие, уважаемый дух. Но хорошо, что среди них оказался тот, кто искалечил такое прекрасное создание.</p><p>Коснуться себя душа не дала – неярко вспыхнула, словно играя, и отскочила назад к Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– Ты ей больше нравишься, Лань Чжань, – надулся на шалость юркой души Вэй Усянь. – Раз так, спроси у нашей непоседы, почему её душа ещё здесь, ведь месть исполнена?</p><p>Самоубийцам покоя не увидеть, однако и при останках собственного земного тела бессмертной душе оставаться нет нужды.</p><p>– Душа говорит, что её и остальных в этом месте держит древнее капище, расположенное под храмом Гуаньинь, – перевёл звучание нот Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– Вот оно! – радостно хлопнул в ладоши Вэй Усянь. – Теперь мы знаем, где искать. Хорошо, что не пришлось вскрывать каждую могилу на этом кладбище!</p><p>– Осквернять усопших недопустимо, – назидательно проговорил Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>Его пальцы легко скользнули по струнам гуциня. Вместе с развеянным заклинанием исчез огонёк призванной души.</p><p>«Опять ворчать принялся», – закатил глаза Вэй Усянь и резво зашагал в сторону тёмного силуэта храма Богини Милосердия.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи отправился следом.</p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1"><sup>[1]</sup></a> В главе использованы цитаты новеллы «Магистр дьявольского культа», автор Мосян Тунсю. Главы 48, 49, 66, 67, 68, 69. Перевод команды YouNet Translate.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2"><sup>[2]</sup></a> <strong>Мшаник</strong> – кочка, покрытая мхом.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref3" id="_ftn3" name="_ftn3"><sup>[3]</sup></a> <strong>Цунь</strong> – китайская мера длин, примерно 3,73 см.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref4" id="_ftn4" name="_ftn4"><sup>[4]</sup></a> Гриб «Пальцы Мертвеца» выглядит жутко, но никакой опасности в себе не таит. Чаще всего его относят к подвиду Xylaria polymorpha. Название своё гриб получил из-за определенного сходства с рукой мертвого человека. Грибы растут на гнилых бревнах и старых пнях и они довольно твердые на ощупь, поэтому их не так просто сломать. В «Лотосе» символика и качества этого гриба придуманы мной, ничего общего с реальностью не имеют (авторский произвол :-)). Смотрим фото: <a href="https://gribnikoff.ru/wp-content/uploads/2018/08/Xylaria-polymorpha-001.jpg">https://gribnikoff.ru/wp-content/uploads/2018/08/Xylaria-polymorpha-001.jpg</a></p><p><a href="#_ftnref5" id="_ftn5" name="_ftn5"><sup>[5]</sup></a> Напоминаю: <strong>Морок</strong> – яркая мысль усопшего, нереализованное желание.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref6" id="_ftn6" name="_ftn6"><sup>[6]</sup></a> Кто забыл: <strong>Ванцзи</strong> – имя гуциня Лань Чжаня.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Глава 52. Аннигиляция Солнца. Часть седьмая. Тайна Леса Тысячи голосов – 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Окраины Безночного города, Лес Тысячи Голосов</em>
</p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a> – Душа девушки указала на «капище под храмом Богини Милосердия», но здесь ничего нет, – Вэй Усянь с интересом разглядывал изношенный, но вполне опрятный постамент и статую Гуаньинь. – Смотри, Лань Чжань, даже свечи почти везде расставлены новые. Такое ощущение, что здесь всё приготовили для молитвы, но почему-то в спешке ушли.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи согласно кивнул и приблизился к одной из опорных колонн здания. Повинуясь лёгкому движению пальцев, на гладкой каменной кладке вспыхнуло голубым сиянием заклинание, но тут же погасло.</p><p>– О? Его поглотил камень? – Вэй Усянь немедленно появился рядом с Лань Ванцзи. – Значит, в этом месте поглощают энергию не только Пальцы Мертвеца?</p><p> Глаза Вэй Усяня вспыхнули неподдельным интересом:</p><p>– Удивительно! В первый раз с таким сталкиваюсь. А ты видел такое раньше, Лань Чжань?</p><p>Вэй Усянь на него не смотрел, потому Лань Ванцзи пришлось изменить своей привычке отвечать безмолвно:</p><p>– Нет, не видел.</p><p>– Я так и подумал, – Вэй Усянь в задумчивости поднял глаза к высокому потолку здания. – Как бы то ни было, зачарованный камень – это большая редкость, ещё невероятнее выглядит отстроенный из такого камня целый храм! Тут явно что-то не так.</p><p>Интерес во внимательном взгляде сменился настороженностью. Вэй Усянь щелчком пальцев запалил талисман Малого Огня – одно из самых простых заклинаний, необходимых для освещения ближайшего пространства. Но жёлтая пергаментная бумага прогорела всего пару мгновений, а после рассыпалась прямо в руках заклинателя.</p><p>– Так вот в чём дело! – ухмыльнулся Вэй Усянь. – Мы находимся в центре очень качественной иллюзии! Никакое внешнее воздействие не способно нарушить устоявшуюся картинку. Лань Чжань, – он стремительно обернулся к спутнику, – нам надо развеять заклятие. Ты можешь?..</p><p>Вэй Усянь запнулся на полуслове – Лань Ванцзи не надо было пояснять. Тёмный лаковый корпус гуциня покоился на левой руке заклинателя, а пальцы правой зависли над струнами. Казалось, Лань Ванцзи ждал только момента, когда же Вэй Усянь закончит говорить.</p><p>– Прошу, – Вэй Усянь широко улыбнулся и сложил ладони в шутливом поклоне.</p><p>С первыми же тягучими нотами воздух в храме Богини Милосердия задрожал, а окружающее пространство исказилось, словно отразившись в водной глади.</p><p>Иллюзия поддавалась плохо, нехотя отступала всё дальше от заклинателей. Будто туман истаивал под яркими солнечными лучами, храм Гуаньинь преображался прямо на глазах.</p><p>Недавно стройные колонны покрывались выщерблинами и сколами, каменные плиты пола расходились трещинами, а от статуи Богини на постаменте осталась едва ли половина.</p><p>– Вот это да! – поражённо присвистнул Вэй Усянь. – Мелодия Ясного Взора Ордена Гусу Лань действительно потрясающая! Я читал о её дéйственности, но даже предположить такого не мог.</p><p>– Эффективность мелодии зависит от духовных сил инструмента, – пояснил Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– А ещё от мастерства музыканта, – широко улыбнулся Вэй Усянь. – Не надо скромничать, Лань Чжань.</p><p>На похвалу тот, ожидаемо, не ответил, да Вэй Усянь реакции и не ждал. Он вновь оглядел обновлённый храм, сейчас не скрытый покровом заклятия.</p><p>– Вот, – Вэй Усянь довольно кивнул, – теперь всё встаёт на свои места. Кладбище в плачевном состоянии, храм должен быть ему под стать. О, гляди, Лань Чжань, здесь тоже повсюду грибницы.</p><p>Заклинатель поддел носком сапога кучку светящихся Пальцев Мертвеца, те ответили противным скрежетом, но не переломились.</p><p>– Энергия гуще, – заключил Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– Определённо гуще, – голос Вэй Усяня прозвучал напряжённо.</p><p>Чем больше он вглядывался в тени и расщелины здания, тем больше замечал укоренившихся грибов. Пол, стены, некоторые колонны, балки перекрытия крыши, даже разрушенную статую Гуаньинь во многих местах покрывали Пальцы Мертвеца. Неяркое излучение поглощённой грибами энергии не давало света, наоборот, усиливало густые зловещие тени. </p><p>«Все грибы растут быстро. Пальцы Мертвеца не исключение, – размышлял Вэй Усянь. – Всё зависит от наличия питания. А тут его в избытке».</p><p>Заклинатель вновь активировал талисман Малого Огня, тот вспыхнул ровным светом.</p><p>– Теперь всё чисто, – удовлетворённо хмыкнул Вэй Усянь. – Только неясно, где всё-таки вход в капище и зачем было накладывать такую мощную иллюзию на храм.</p><p>Он подкинул в воздух пылающий талисман и звучно хлопнул в ладоши.</p><p>Новые свечи в подставках, конечно же, тоже были иллюзорными, но на приказ заклинателя откликнулись их реальные воплощения. Больше трёх десятков огарков послушно вспыхнули в разных частях здания. Неровный, жёлтый свет разлился вокруг живописными тенями.</p><p>– О, Лань Чжань, смотри! Тут какие-то письмена на стене, – Вэй Усянь в два широких шага оказался с правой стороны от разрушенной статуи Богини Милосердия.</p><p>– Это край печати запрета, – белоснежным видением Лань Ванцзи встал рядом с ним.</p><p>– Какого запрета? – изумился Вэй Усянь. – Вот этот символ, - он указал на замысловатую вязь иероглифа, – явно охранный, но начертания старинные.</p><p>– Защитный, – согласился его спутник, – но следующие два символа значат «разрушить» и «остановить».</p><p>Вэй Усянь некоторое время вглядывался в мудрёные письмена, сосредоточенная складка пролегла между его бровями:</p><p>– Верно. Они выглядят знакомыми. О, вспомнил, такие же были на сборниках изречений основателей Ордена Цишань Вэнь!</p><p>Заклинатель брезгливо повёл плечами, будто даже вспоминать о событиях, случившихся в «Лагере перевоспитания» в Малом Дворце Безночного города, не хотелось.</p><p>– Получается, если это край печати, – Вэй Усянь проследил пальцами сплетение иероглифов, – значит, где-то рядом должна быть лестница вниз, и не просто в капище, а в склеп предков клана Вэнь!</p><p>– Здесь, – Лань Ванцзи отступил за статую Богини Милосердия, наполнил ладонь сиянием духовной энергии и ударил в основание стены.</p><p> С потолка прямо им на головы посыпалась пыль, а плиты пола с громким скрежетом разъехались в стороны.</p><p>Ровные, без единой выщерблины или трещины ступени ощетинились в полумраке обветшалого храма белоснежным мраморным камнем.</p><p>– Ого, вот это роскошь! – присвистнул Вэй Усянь. – Тут явно покоится кто-то очень важный.</p><p>Едва заклинатели ступили на первую ступень, на стенах длинного коридора, уходящего глубоко под землю, вспыхнул аккуратный ряд зачарованных свечей.</p><p>– Концентрация тёмной ци… – начал Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– …просто чудовищная, – закончил за него Вэй Усянь.</p><p>Чем глубже они спускались, тем тяжелее становился воздух вокруг. Затхлости или запаха гниения не было, однако очень скоро дышать стало сложно.</p><p>– Лань Чжань, может, тебе стоит подождать наверху? Я могу сам здесь закончить, – Вэй Усянь обеспокоенно обернулся на спутника.</p><p>Невозмутимое выражение не покинуло лицо Лань Ванцзи, однако выглядел он более напряжённым, чем обычно. Заклинатель просверлил его гневным взглядом и упрямо мотнул головой.</p><p>«Говорить не хочет? Бережёт дыхание? Правильно», – неожиданно для самого себя Вэй Усянь почувствовал облегчение. Беспокоясь о друге, он первым предложил Лань Ванцзи отсидеться наверху в относительной безопасности, однако искренне обрадовался, когда тот не послушался.</p><p>Самому Вэй Усяню к густому воздуху, из которого можно было крепкие верёвки вить, было не привыкать. Могильный курган и гора Мертвецов почти всегда утопали в подобной атмосфере, но Лань Ванцзи явно было сложно находиться в такой обстановке.</p><p>– Так, – Вэй Усянь обернулся к спутнику и внезапно шагнул очень близко, – постой спокойно, Лань Чжань.</p><p>– Что ты?.. </p><p>Лань Ванцзи попытался машинально отступить назад, но Вэй Усянь его удержал за плечи.</p><p>– Знаю, что ты не любишь чужих прикосновений, но сейчас немного потерпи, – объяснять свои действия он не собирался, просто закинул руки на шею Лань Ванцзи и на несколько мгновений крепко прижался к нему, обнимая.</p><p>– ВЭЙ ИН?! – паника и смятение одновременно заполнили обычно пустое выражение лица Лань Ванцзи массой эмоций.</p><p>Он хотел было оттолкнуть от себя мужчину, но Вэй Усянь держал крепко. Не зная, как поступить, Лань Ванцзи застыл, боясь шевелиться.</p><p>Вэй Усянь почувствовал, как сильное тело его «жертвы» содрогнулось: «Настолько противно, Лань Чжань, что едва отвращение сдерживаешь?»</p><p>Его собственное сердце глухо стукнулось о рёбра и тоскливо пискнуло, но заклинатель выбросил из головы неприятные мысли и только крепче сжал руки:</p><p>– Ш-ш-ш, Лань Чжань, потерпи ещё пару мгновений. Я скоро закончу.</p><p>Вэй Усянь закрыл глаза, вдохнул полной грудью освежающий аромат сандалового дерева, чтобы в следующий момент выдохнуть его вместе с дымчатым облаком тёмной энергии.</p><p>Дымка взвилась под самый свод каменного коридора и мягко опала на плечи заклинателям. В то же мгновение дышать стало легче. Воздух вокруг наполнился морозной свежестью.</p><p>– Ну вот, теперь тёмная ци больше не будет глушить тебя, – Вэй Усянь расцепил крепко сжатые на шее мужчины руки, но выпускать того из объятий не торопился. Ладонь мягко коснулась нефритово-белой кожи подбородка Лань Ванцзи. – Больно ведь не было, да?</p><p>Вэй Усянь шкодливо улыбнулся, будто только что не помог Лань Ванцзи очистить лёгкие от тяжёлых испарений тёмной ци, а удачно провернул задуманную шалость.</p><p>– Теперь ты можешь дышать спокойно. Поэтому, Лань Чжань, разговаривай со мной! Ты и так немногословен, а если ещё из-за этого проклятого места будешь молчать, мне станет совсем тоскливо, – Вэй Усянь заглянул в лучистые глаза своего спутника и едва не задохнулся от кипящего в них негодования. </p><p>– Отпусти меня, – сухой тон, прямой взгляд, неподвижное тело – Лань Ванцзи словно обратился суровым нефритовым изваянием.</p><p>– А-а, да-да, прости, ха-ха-ха, – Вэй Усянь невпопад рассмеялся и отскочил назад. – Не злись, если бы я сперва спросил, а уже потом сделал, ты бы ни за что не позволил себя коснуться, не говоря уже о том, чтобы помочь. До последнего бы отрицал, что тебе сложно. Я ведь прав?</p><p>Он чувствовал себя неуютно, захотелось спрятаться, убежать. Странно, обычно ему было совершенно безразлично мнение других людей, но осуждение Лань Ванцзи больно резануло по нервам.</p><p>– Пойдём, – стараясь больше не смотреть на спутника, Вэй Усянь широкими шагами направился дальше по коридору.</p><p>Он до сих пор чувствовал аромат сандала. Казалось, волосы, одежда, даже кожа пропитались присущим только Лань Ванцзи запахом. Вэй Усянь с удивлением заметил, что улыбается. Этот аромат был приятным, успокаивающим и, одновременно, будоражащим. Сердце в его груди отбивало странно-тягучий ритм. Пусть Лань Ванцзи его прикосновения были неприятны, сам он ничего подобного не чувствовал, скорее наоборот… Ему понра…</p><p>– Что ты сделал? – голос Лань Ванцзи внезапно ворвался в его мысли, прошёлся трепетом вдоль позвоночника.</p><p>– Ничего особенного, не переживай, Лань Чжань, – отмахнулся Вэй Усянь. – Просто ограничил течение тёмной ци вокруг тебя.</p><p>– Ограничил? – переспросил тот, словно не понимал.</p><p>Вэй Усянь на спутника не смотрел, потому мог только догадываться, какое у того выражение лица. «По его голосу совершенно невозможно понять, что он чувствует. Впрочем, по лицу тоже», – губы заклинателя растянулись в ухмылке.</p><p>– Перенаправил, – решил уточнить Вэй Усянь.</p><p>– Куда? – раздался следующий вопрос.</p><p>«А-а, так вот в чём дело?!» – Вэй Усянь едва удержал себя от беспомощного стона. Стоит ему сейчас честно ответить на заданный вопрос, потом станет невозможно отделаться от нравоучений.</p><p>Обманывать не хотелось, правду сказать было нельзя, поэтому заклинатель лишь безразлично махнул рукой:</p><p> – Не важно. Ничего существенного я не сделал. Как только покинем подземелье, заклятие с тебя спадёт. Или можешь сам его в любой момент развеять, только сейчас тебе этого лучше не делать. Чем ниже мы спускаемся, тем тяжелее становится воздух.</p><p>Внезапно ступени белого мрамора закончились широкой площадкой. Своды туннеля резко раздвинулись. Каменные стены расступились подземным холлом с богатым убранством.</p><p>– Ого! Да тут целый дворец под землёй построен! – Вэй Усянь с интересом осматривался вокруг.</p><p>Мебели почти не было, зато ровную кладку стен сплошь покрывали изысканные фрески с изображением величайших достижений заклинателей в мантиях, опалённых солнцем.</p><p>– Похоже, мы нашли родовой некрополь клана Вэнь, – заключил Вэй Усянь. – Вот этот заклинатель, судя по мечу, Вэнь Мао – основатель Ордена Цишань Вэнь, – он кивнул на статного заклинателя с суровым выражением лица. – Но почему захоронения находятся за пределами Безночного города?</p><p>Вопрос не был праздным.</p><p>Если верить фрескам на стенах, в подземном склепе покоились первые лица, величайшие фигуры клана Вэнь. Очевидно, подобные легендарные личности, почитаемые тысячами заклинателей, представляют собой особенную ценность. Тем не менее некрополь не только находится за пределами стен и защиты нынешнего Главы Ордена Цишань Вэнь, но даже охранялся всего лишь иллюзией, пусть даже дурная слава Леса Тысячи Голосов отваживает отсюда алчных до наживы или особенно любопытных странников.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи некоторое время внимательно изучал фрески на стенах, а после заключил:</p><p>– Не думаю, что здесь похоронены изображённые заклинатели.</p><p>– Почему? – Вэй Усянь округлил глаза. Он действительно не понимал.</p><p>– Имена стёрты.</p><p>– А ведь точно! – Вэй Усянь пристально вгляделся в киноварно-красное пятно рядом с изображением «Вэнь Мао» на стене.</p><p>То, что он раньше принял за отблеск закатного солнца, на самом деле было именем заклинателя. Однако иероглифы были размазаны, превращены в не читаемую кляксу.</p><p>Ровно такие же бурые пятна вместо имён красовались на других фресках.</p><p>– Памятных табличек мы тоже не увидели, – задумчиво протянул Вэй Усянь. – Тогда зачем здесь все эти изображения?</p><p>– Стражи печати, – подсказал Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– О! – Вэй Усянь всё понял.</p><p>Он вытянул флейту из-за пояса и поднёс к губам. Пары звенящих нот хватило, чтобы яркий свет зачарованных свечей померк, а на стенах, потолке и каменных плитах пола проступили сложные переплетения древней печати.</p><p>– Так и знал, – Вэй Усянь досадливо цокнул языком. – Поле Заточения Мертвецов и…</p><p>– Печать связывания душ, – закончил Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>Две печати, два сильнейших заклятия рукой умелого мастера объединились и превратились в непроходимый для тёмной сущности барьер. Войти внутрь или выйти наружу не сумел бы самый лютый мертвец. Тем же, кто попытался бы выбраться на свободу, грозила не просто неминуемая смерть, душа призрака или мёртвое тело немедленно разбились бы на части.</p><p>– То есть здесь не похоронили с почестями именитых заклинателей, а навечно заточили кого-то? – Вэй Усянь имел самое близкое отношение к тёмным материям, но даже его дрожью пробрало от проявленной жестокости живых по отношению к умершим.</p><p>– Именно, –  согласился Лань Ванцзи. – Над выходами в усыпальницы стоят именные символы клана Вэнь.</p><p>Он указал на три практически идентичных иероглифа над темнеющими нишами и переходами в другие помещения некрополя.</p><p>– Похожи, но не совсем, – Вэй Усянь в задумчивости потёр подбородок. – Видимо, это фамильные захоронения приближённых к клану Вэнь. Я бы сказал, что это побочные ветви главной семьи. Но что же они совершили такого, что их здесь насильно заперли?</p><p>Вместо ответа Лань Ванцзи опустился на каменный пол и поставил на колени гуцинь.</p><p>– Правильно! – Вэй Усянь широко улыбнулся. – Чем гадать, проще спросить у духа.</p><p>Длинные пальцы музыканта коснулись струн инструмента. Три ноты призыва прозвучали чисто и певуче. Лань Ванцзи почтительно склонил голову над гуцинем и принялся ждать.</p><p>Однако минуты текли своим чередом, но никто на «Расспрос» не откликнулся.</p><p>«Как такое вообще возможно? – поразился Вэй Усянь. – На призыв Лань Чжаня непременно должен был кто-то прийти. Мы в некрополе, где заточены души! Желающие пообщаться с живыми должны были в очередь выстроиться! Как же так получилось, что никто не пришёл?»</p><p>Брови Лань Ванцзи чуть дрогнули, а пальцы вновь коснулись струн инструмента. Эффект был ровно такой же – ни единая нота не прозвучала в ответ.</p><p> Вэй Усянь почти физически чувствовал присутствие вокруг множества мятежных тёмных сущностей: «Почему же они молчат? Если только…»</p><p>Заклинатель в два шага преодолел расстояние до ближайшего к нему гроба:</p><p>– Лань Чжань, помоги мне!</p><p>Он выхватил талисман Призыва Тёмных Сущностей из-за отворота мантии и налепил на каменный ящик.</p><p>Раздалось приглушённое шипение – из-под крышки разлилось тёмное облако. Медленно, тягуче оно скользнуло на плиты пола и расползлось во все стороны.</p><p>– А ну-ка прочь! – Вэй Усянь звонко хлопнул в ладоши, когда тёмная энергия подползла практически вплотную к белоснежной мантии Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– Лань Чжань, нам надо снять крышку, но нельзя касаться руками, – Вэй Усянь кивнул на серебряные ножны Бичэня на поясе Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>В дальнейших объяснениях не было нужды. Зачарованный меч льдисто-голубой вспышкой рассёк облако тёмной ци. Мощный поток духовной энергии, словно лёгкое пёрышко, сдул крышку с гроба. Вслед за оглушительным грохотом под самый потолок каменного холла взвился столб тёмной энергии.</p><p>– ЛАНЬ ЧЖАНЬ, НАЗАД!! – крикнул Вэй Усянь и, будто слов было мало, кинулся вперёд, закрывая собой заклинателя.</p><p>Его глаза вспыхнули алым, а флейта разразилась пронзительной трелью.</p><p>Мелодия колола, пронзала насквозь, била наотмашь и заставляла потоки тёмной ци извиваться в болезненной агонии.</p><p>Чёрная дымка выступила под ногами Вэй Усяня, поднялась выше и непроходимой преградой встала на пути агрессивных потоков ци.</p><p>Мгновение назад острая, жгучая песня Чэньцин обратилась протяжным переливом. В глубокий омут вслед за собой вела мелодия, ноты нанизывались в цепочку волн, а волны складывались в водовороты. Вслед за музыкой чернильная дымка энергии Вэй Усяня начала окутывать тёмную ци, успокаивать, поглощать.</p><p>– От души здесь не осталось даже целой капли. Только лютая злоба и ненависть, – Вэй Усянь, наконец, отнял флейту от губ. Алое сияние его глаз не померкло, но больше не ослепляло.</p><p>– Душа разбита. Осколки уже не собрать, – подтвердил Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>Вэй Усянь схватил присмиревший сгусток тёмной ци в кулак, резко дёрнул на себя, оторвал от каменного гроба:</p><p>– Неудивительного, что на «Расспрос» никто не отозвался. Если мои догадки верны, в лучшем случае от обитателей этого некрополя остались только вот такие мороки. Обрати внимание, – он кивнул на разбитую каменную крышку, – имя тоже стёрто.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи перевёл взгляд в указанном направлении, а Вэй Усянь продолжил:</p><p>– Имена нужны для поминовения, чтобы потом могли с почтением обратиться к предкам. Уничтожив имена, кто-то захотел стереть саму память об этих людях. Видимо, в этом причина подобной ярости усопших.</p><p>Пойманный морок бился и пульсировал в оковах тёмной энергии заклинателя, но вырваться наружу больше не пытался.</p><p>– Печать Связывания Душ и Поле Заточения Мертвецов наложены на всё подземелье, – Лань Ванцзи пустил в Бичэнь поток духовной силы, клинок отозвался ровным сиянием.</p><p>Магические письмена заклятий вновь вспыхнули на стенах некрополя.</p><p>Вэй Усянь развеял морок и указал наверх, в потолок:</p><p>– Да, я изначально ошибся. Могилы наверху, это не новые захоронения поверх старых, это маскировка: деревенское кладбище специально разбили над подземным некрополем, чтобы сбить со следа. Кто же будет проверять под землёй, если обитатели верхних могил с ума сходят?</p><p>– Наложенное под землёй заклятие охватывает обширные территории, – Лань Ванцзи внимательно изучал каждый начертанный символ.</p><p>«То, что здесь, - лишь малая часть печати. Где её завершение, угадать сложно, – Вэй Усянь почувствовал, как потихоньку начала болеть голова. – Я сегодня поглотил слишком много тёмной энергии».</p><p>Однако расслабляться, он знал, было нельзя. Вэй Усянь нутром чувствовал, что здесь, в подземном некрополе, они найдут недостающий кусок мозаики – уязвимое место Безночного города.</p><p>– Учитывая силу Печати, становится понятным, почему кладбище наверху настолько нестабильно, – Вэй Усянь принялся мерить шагами просторный холл. – Здесь, под храмом Богини, мертвецы покоятся в относительном мире, связанные полем, а там, снаружи, никто ежедневно не воскуривает над ними благовония. Заклятие касается их лишь краем, то есть каждого неспокойного призрака или душу воспринимает как нарушителя границ и немедленно атакует. При таких условиях вообще удивительно, как нам удалось призвать и призрака, и дух девушки…</p><p>Его брови сошлись к переносице, а напряжённый взгляд упёрся в каменную кладку потолка склепа:</p><p>– Хотя девушка ещё при жизни совершила самоубийство… Лань Чжань, как думаешь, то, что она откликнулась на зов Ванцзи, это было?..</p><p>– Повторное самоубийство, – и без того невыразительное лицо Лань Ванцзи сделалось каменным.</p><p>Вэй Усянь на мгновение прикрыл глаза и вздохнул: «Раз покоя в смерти не увидеть, можно проститься и с не-жизнью? Так что ли получается?.. Что же, это её выбор. Каждый идёт своим путём».</p><p>Он уверенно тряхнул головой – сейчас было неподходящее время для беспокойства о судьбе несчастной души. Более важные вопросы ждали скорейшего разрешения.</p><p>Вэй Усянь указал на клановый символ Вэнь:</p><p>– Лань Чжань, отовсюду стёрты личные имена, но фамильные иероглифы не тронуты. Если вспомнить, нехорошие слухи о Лесе Тысячи Голосов распространились не так давно, да и наверху есть совсем свежие могилы.</p><p>– Чуть меньше года, – подтвердил Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>– Вот именно. Меньше года! То есть искажение ци в этих местах случилось накануне военной кампании Аннигиляции Солнца!</p><p>«Почти ровно с моим возвращением с горы Луаньцзан», – хотел добавить Вэй Усянь, но не стал. Странность этого места никак с ним не была связана, но тем не менее не давала покоя.</p><p>– Нарушение наложенных заклятий вызвало искажение ци, – заключил Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>Вэй Усянь издал неопределённый согласный звук и прошествовал в соседнюю комнату:</p><p>– О, Лань Чжань, только посмотри!</p><p>Первый холл, парадный, был богато украшен, а вот соседние комнаты ничем примечательным не отличались. Белого мрамора и ярких фресок на стенах не было, даже зачарованных свечей в просторном помещении установили не больше дюжины, зато в изобилии, ровными рядами стояли саркофаги.</p><p>От каждого каменного гроба чувствовались жгучие злоба и ярость. Запертые здесь духи пребывали в смятении, но никак не могли вырваться на свободу.</p><p>– Думаю, в этот некрополь мы забрели не случайно. Если запертую здесь энергию перенаправить, подземный склеп может стать отличным источником теней, – Вэй Усянь, сложив руки за спиной, прогуливался между рядами гробов.</p><p> «Этим призрачным сущностям даже указывать не надо, кого атаковать. Бао и Сюин через тени фамильных захоронений смогут провести их в Безночный город», – ранее намеченный план укладывался в ровную линию. Оставалось только разбить Поле Заточения Мертвецов и Печать связывания душ.</p><p>– Погребённые в большинстве своём ни в чём не повинные люди, – до недавнего времени спокойный, взгляд Лань Ванцзи сделался напряжённым. Между красиво очерченными бровями появилась глубокая складка. – Нельзя усиливать их злобу и провоцировать на месть.</p><p>– Но иной путь в Безночный город ещё хуже, Лань Чжань, – Вэй Усянь резко обернулся к спутнику. – Если не использовать накопленную здесь тёмную ци, в лобовую атаку придётся отправлять живых людей. Погибнет много достойных заклинателей!</p><p>Лань Ванцзи уверенно покачал головой:</p><p>– Каждый из тех, кто встал под знамёна Аннигиляции Солнца, изначально был готов отдать свою жизнь на поле боя.</p><p>– Каждый из них, – Вэй Усянь ткнул пальцем в сторону Юэяна, – надеется на победу и на благополучную жизнь после свержения Верховного Ордена. Никто не хочет умирать! </p><p>Ответом Лань Ванцзи его не удостоил, потому Вэй Усянь продолжил:</p><p>– Эти души, вернее то, что от них осталось, насильно привязаны к этому месту. Мы должны их выпустить из плена. Искажение ци сейчас ещё можно контролировать, но что будет через год? Два года? Десять лет? Начертание Печатей нарушено, а сущности не спокойны, со временем всё станет только хуже! Это же очевидно не только мне, да?</p><p>Он вгляделся в белоснежную фигуру Лань Ванцзи, но на непроницаемом лице не смог прочесть ни одной эмоции.</p><p>– Нестабильное заклятие такой силы может привести к катастрофе в любой момент, – Вэй Усяню казалось, что он говорит достаточно убедительно. – Мы в силах это изменить, Лань Чжань. Снимем печать. Освободим запертые здесь сущности. А раз выпустим, что такого, если направим в Безночный город? В конце концов, именно клан Вэнь совершил с ними подобное.</p><p>Он кивнул на мерцающие письмена Печати на стене комнаты.</p><p>Судя по всему, его оптимизм Лань Ванцзи не разделял. Заклинатель провёл рукой над одним из саркофагов. Тот немедленно отозвался сдавленным гудением и скрежетом ногтей о камень.</p><p>– В этих душах слишком много злобы, – твёрдо произнёс Лань Ванцзи. – Мы не можем быть уверены, что именно на заклинателей Ордена Вэнь накинутся яростные призраки.  Пострадают невинные жители Безночного города.</p><p>Вэй Усянь начинал терять терпение. Внезапно он вспомнил, что Лань Ванцзи вообще-то никогда не одобрял применение тёмной энергии. События последних дней и сегодняшнее совместное ночное приключение совершенно стёрли у него из памяти причины их недавних конфликтов.</p><p>– Если армия сопротивления войдёт в Безночный город, невинные пострадают совершенно точно! – жёстко отчеканил Вэй Усянь. – Призраками я хотя бы в малой степени смогу управлять. Из-за охранного барьера это сделать довольно сложно. Предстоит разбить купол, но это возможно сделать только изнутри.</p><p>«Проклятие! Кому-то придётся идти в самое пекло!» – Вэй Усянь досадливо цокнул языком и обернулся к саркофагам.</p><p>На Лань Ванцзи он больше не смотрел. Вэй Усянь выхватил из-за полы мантии пачку приготовленных талисманов Призыва Тёмных Сущностей и выбросил их в воздух. Повинуясь его приказу, талисманы разлетелись по всему некрополю:</p><p>– Нам надо сломать удерживающую здесь души Печать. Другого пути нет, Лань Чжань.</p><p>– Талисманы спровоцируют заточённые сущности, – в глазах Лань Ванцзи отразилось смятение, но этого Вэй Усянь не увидел. – Удержать их станет невозможно!</p><p>– Я смогу. Печати Преисподней они подчинятся! – решимость зрела в сознании Вэй Усяня.</p><p>– Нельзя использовать Печать Преисподней, – Лань Ванцзи стремительно преодолел разделяющее их пространство, схватил Вэй Усяня за руку, заставляя обернуться, посмотреть на него. – В прошлый раз она нас всех едва не погубила. А ведь ты даже не выпускал её силу.</p><p>«Он боится? – брови Вэй Усяня удивлённо взлетели на лоб. Лань Ванцзи смотрел на него прямо, а в сиянии лучистых янтарных глаз угадывалась мольба. – Нет, скорее, просто не хочет, чтобы я использовал Путь Тьмы».</p><p>– Иначе наложенное на некрополь заклятие не разбить, – руку из захвата Вэй Усянь вырывать не стал. – Эти души уже мертвы, выпустив их в Безночный город, мы спасём многих.</p><p>– Должен быть другой способ разрушить Печать Связывания Душ! – с тем, чтобы использовать ярость духов в интересах военной кампании, Лань Ванцзи, похоже, смирился.</p><p>– Другого способа нет, Лань Чжань, – Вэй Усянь с трудом подавил поднимающийся в груди гнев. – Не стой у меня на пути. Ты не сможешь меня остановить.</p><p>Он высвободил руку из плена и отступил на шаг, но Лань Ванцзи последовал за ним. Через мгновение уже обе руки Вэй Усяня оказались стиснуты в крепкой хватке:</p><p>– Я попытаюсь всё равно.</p><p>С упрямством Лань Ванцзи Вэй Усянь сталкивался уже не раз, но впервые оно проявлялось настолько открыто и ярко.</p><p>– Неужели поднимешь на меня меч? Или, может, свяжешь меня и запрёшь где-нибудь? – саркастическая ухмылка искривила губы Вэй Усяня.</p><p>Однако Лань Ванцзи вновь отреагировал совершенно неожиданным образом.</p><p>– Если понадобится, – уверенно кивнул заклинатель. – Мы найдём способ разрушить заклятие без Печати Преисподней.</p><p>– Сколько займут поиски, Лань Чжань? – потребовал ответа Вэй Усянь. – День? Месяц? Год? У нас нет столько времени!! Вэнь Жохань не будет вечность ждать, пока мы что-нибудь придумаем!</p><p>– Надо попытаться! – Лань Ванцзи крепче сжал ладони на запястьях Вэй Усяня.</p><p>– Вот я и попытаюсь, – глаза того недобро вспыхнули алым, уголки губ приподнялись в жёсткой усмешке. – Они не причинят тебе вреда, Лань Чжань. Побудь в сторонке, пока я всё сделаю, договорились? Можешь после прочитать мне нотацию.</p><p>– Что?.. – Лань Ванцзи удивлённо моргнул, но тут же почувствовал, как онемели ноги.</p><p>Вдоль позвоночника прошлась волна леденящего холода, и его с силой оторвало от Вэй Усяня.</p><p>– Лань Чжань, – тот растёр покрасневшие запястья и обиженно уставился на скованного тёмными путами заклинателя, – зачем было так сильно сжимать?</p><p>– Вэй Ин, не надо! – Лань Ванцзи изо всех сил дёрнулся в оковах, но даже не смог пошевелиться.</p><p>Вэй Усянь сочувственно покачал головой:</p><p>– Это бесполезно, Лань Чжань. Побереги силы. Созданное Тьмой, только Тьма и может разрушить.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи ничего не ответил, однако красноречивый взгляд был яснее слов.</p><p>– Прибьёшь меня при первой же возможности? – прочитал гневный взгляд спутника Вэй Усянь и довольно хмыкнул. – Хорошо, вот только сейчас, прошу, не мешай мне.</p><p>Он обернулся в самый тёмный угол подземного склепа. Тусклый свет свечей не касался этого места.</p><p>– Бао, Сюин, приветствую вас, – заклинатель склонил голову в лёгком поклоне.</p><p>– И-хи-хи-хи-хи! Что за прекрасное местечко выбрал Мастер! – Бао с восторженно выпученными глазами стремительно выпрыгнул из тени и принялся скакать по крышкам каменных саркофагов. – Здесь так вкусно пахнет! И-хи-хи-хи! Мастер ведь позволит Бао полакомиться вкусненьким?</p><p>– В соседнем холле стоит открытый гроб, – Вэй Усянь кивнул в сторону парадного зала некрополя. – Души там уже нет, но плоть ещё не до конца истлела.</p><p>– Бао понял! – взвизгнул демонёнок и умчался в указанном направлении.</p><p>– Сюин, сегодня мне понадобится твоя помощь, – Вэй Усянь подал руку демонице.</p><p>Красивое бледное лицо появилось из тени, алые ткани мягко оплели босую ногу в шаге, томный вздох сорвался с губ:</p><p>– А-а-х!</p><p>– Вкусненький, сладенький, и-хи-хи, – из соседней залы раздалось довольное хихиканье Бао. </p><p>– Бао, Сюин, я выпущу тёмную энергию этого места. Прошу вас проследить за призраками. Не давайте им до поры вырваться на свободу и не пускайте к Лань Ванцзи, – чернильная дымка опутала ноги Вэй Усяня, послушно легла лентами в подставленные ладони, словно вложила поводья лошади. – Путь через тени открыт, так?</p><p>Он вопросительно посмотрел на Сюин, та в ответ мило улыбнулась.</p><p>– Спасибо, – с чувством выдохнул заклинатель. – Как только защитное заклятие некрополя будет разрушено, перенаправьте высвобожденных сущностей в город. Что делать дальше, вы знаете.</p><p>– Бао хочет поиграть, Мастер, – демонёнок внезапно показался в ярком пятне дверного проёма. Маленькая фигурка на фоне освещённого парадного холла выглядела жутко, а хищный оскал на миниатюрном личике ещё больше усиливал впечатление.</p><p>– У тебя будет возможность поиграть, Бао. Местные жители, – Вэй Усянь с недоброй ухмылкой кивнул на ближайший каменный гроб, – не отличаются покладистым нравом.</p><p>Вместо ответа Бао довольно рассмеялся:</p><p>– И-хи-хи-хи. Бао всё понял, Мастер! Бао послушается!</p><p>– Вэй Ин, остановись! – напряженный голос Лань Ванцзи раздался в тишине некрополя удивительно ясно, словно приговор, а не мольба.</p><p>– Я должен это сделать, Лань Чжань, – Вэй Усянь бросил мимолётный взгляд на своего пленника и смежил веки, будто уверял, что разговаривать им больше не о чём.</p><p>В то же мгновение воздух вокруг тёмного заклинателя загустел. Чернильная дымка поднялась до самой груди. Кроваво-алые всполохи изнутри наполнили тёмное облако, сгрудились в ладонях Вэй Усяня и отступили, оставив после себя Печать Преисподней.</p><p>Тёмные ленты материи взвились под самый потолок комнаты и змеями расползлись во все стороны. Гул мёртвых голосов с едва слышного шёпота стремительно нарастал, накатывал волнами и пронзительными воплями обрывался. Очень скоро призрачное многоголосие затопило некрополь звучанием так, что даже пыль с каменных стен осыпалась на пол.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Вэй Усянь резко распахнул глаза. Недавно пылающие яростным алым пламенем, сейчас глаза заклинателя темнели. В них стало невозможно угадать родное серебряное сияние.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи с ужасом наблюдал, как не только зрачки Вэй Усяня покрывались тёмной пеленой, но даже белки наливались чернотой.</p><p>Тёмная энергия вокруг заклинателя вскипала высвобожденной мощью Печати Преисподней, а жизненная сила самого Вэй Усяня чувствовалась совсем слабо.</p><p>– ВЭЙ ИН! ОСТАНОВИСЬ! – Лань Ванцзи вновь дёрнул свои путы. Попыток вырваться он не прекращал, но оковы не желали поддаваться.</p><p>«Он же убьёт себя! Печать Преисподней не может питаться Тьмой! – заклинатель на мгновение прикрыл глаза, сосредоточившись на призыве меча. Если грубой силой тёмные путы он разорвать не может, остаётся только использовать оружие. Однако Бичэнь на его зов не откликнулся. – Без печати призыва не получится, да?»</p><p>Чего-то подобного Лань Ванцзи и ожидал.</p><p>Ещё тогда, когда в оковах Тьмы перед Вэй Усянем оказался Вэнь Чжулю, Лань Ванцзи отметил, что тот не использует духовные силы. Теперь всё подтвердилось: скованный Тьмой, заклинатель превращался в обычного человека, духовные каналы запечатывались.</p><p>– ВЭЙ ИН! – вновь позвал Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>Перекричать гул призрачных голосов не представлялось возможным, но он не мог сдаться!</p><p>Он просто не мог позволить Печати Преисподней поглотить Вэй Усяня!</p><p>– БАО! СЮИН! – имена демонов сорвались с его губ сами собой. В других обстоятельствах, его губы бы ни за что не произнесли их, но… – ОСТАНОВИТЕ ЕГО! ОСТАНОВИТЕ ВЭЙ ИНА! ОН УБЬЁТ СЕБЯ!!</p><p>Демоны, надо отдать им должное, исправно выполняли просьбу своего Мастера: Бао с жутким хихиканьем играл в салочки с озлобленными духами, загоняя их в кучу, точно скот, а Сюин у ног Вэй Усяня в своём кроваво-красном облачении больше всего напоминала паучиху. Тонкие белые руки демоницы сплетали из тёмных сущностей тугой клубок.  </p><p>– А? Мастеру плохо? – Лань Ванцзи приходилось кричать, чтобы хотя бы услышать самого себя в призрачном гуле, а Бао даже голос не повысил.</p><p>– ЕГО ЖИЗНЕННАЯ ЭНЕРГИЯ ПИТАЕТ ПЕЧАТЬ ПРЕИСПОДНЕЙ!</p><p>Демоны, казалось, только сейчас увидели состояние Вэй Усяня. Судорога собрала черты красивого лица в болезненную гримасу, глаза совершенно почернели, а тело сотрясалось от крупной дрожи.</p><p>Больше ни слова не говоря, Бао и Сюин кинулись к Вэй Усяню, однако немедленно были отброшены назад яростной мощью Печати Преисподней.</p><p>– АЙ-АЙ-АЙ-АЙ-АЙ! – истошно заверещал Бао, врезавшись в стену. – БАО БОЛЬНО-О-О-А-А-А!</p><p>– М-М-М-А-О-М! – в унисон с ним застонала Сюин.</p><p>«Они не смогут пробиться через барьер Печати! – лихорадочный взгляд Лань Ванцзи впился в искажённое лицо Вэй Усяня. – Печать – создание Тьмы, а Тьма питается чужой энергией, так? Значит, подойдёт не только жизненная ци!»</p><p>– БАО, СЮИН! ОСВОБОДИТЕ МЕНЯ! – во весь голос завопил Лань Ванцзи. Нельзя было терять ни минуты.</p><p>– Освободить? Хнык-хнык-хнык… – плакал Бао. – Бао не может освободить заклинателя, хнык-хнык… Бао больно! Хнык-хнык-хнык…</p><p>Демонёнок катался по земле и прижимал к груди почерневшую ручку. Барьером Печати Преисподней его сильно задело, но рана не выглядела особенно серьёзной.</p><p>«Созданное Тьмой, только Тьма и может разрушить», – вспомнил Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>Как бы настороженно к нему ни относился Вэй Усянь, какое бы недоверие ни испытывал, он, Лань Ванцзи, всегда был готов его слушать.</p><p>А раз случилось так, что единственными, кто в силах им помочь, оказались демоны, Лань Ванцзи бы готов просить о помощи даже у них:</p><p>– ПРОШУ ВАС! БАО! СЮИН! ОСВОБОДИТЕ МЕНЯ!</p><p>Сердце в его груди болезненно сжималось, он до рези в глазах всматривался в лицо Вэй Усяня. Казалось, стоит ему отвести взгляд, тот немедленно исчезнет.</p><p>Внезапно Лань Ванцзи почувствовал, что его руки вновь могут двигаться, а в ногах больше не ощущается давящая тяжесть. Алая тень тихонько всхлипнула возле него и голыми руками разорвала последние путы на талии заклинателя.</p><p>– Сюин, спасибо, – искренне поблагодарил Лань Ванцзи и сорвался к Вэй Усяню.</p><p>Пальцы сами собой сложились в печать призыва меча, в этот раз Бичэнь откликнулся сразу. Льдисто-голубая вспышка ярко осветила каменный зал.</p><p>Сейчас Лань Ванцзи нисколько не сдерживал духовные силы: «Если Печати Преисподней нужна энергия, пусть забирает!»</p><p>Только после третьего сокрушительного удара в барьере вокруг тёмного заклинателя образовалась брешь.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи медлить не стал – вскочил внутрь и схватил Вэй Усяня в охапку:</p><p>– ВЭЙ ИН! ОЧНИСЬ!</p><p>Ответа не последовало. Вэй Усянь, словно тряпичная кукла, качнулся в его руках и вновь встал ровно. Никакой иной реакции, отклика или даже взгляда Лань Ванцзи так и не сумел разглядеть, но всё ещё не оставлял надежду достучаться до помутнённого сознания заклинателя:</p><p>– Вэй Ин! Остановись! Достаточно! Уже хватит!</p><p>«Надо вытащить его отсюда!» – Лань Ванцзи покрепче обхватил спутника за талию и попытался сдвинуть с места.</p><p>Не получилось даже этого!</p><p>Точно так, как совсем недавно тёмными оковами был прикован он сам, сейчас Вэй Усянь оказался связан магическим артефактом.</p><p>– Вэй Ин, ты слышишь меня? Останови это! Ты можешь, я знаю!</p><p>У него не оставалось выбора, да и другие варианты в голову не приходили. Вэй Усяня увести отсюда он не мог, как не мог уйти сам. Лань Ванцзи глубоко вздохнул, теснее прижал к себе безвольное тело и накрыл ладонью Печать Преисподней. Искристое сияние духовной энергии на мгновение заполнило пространство вокруг заклинателей, но тут же потухло, сосредоточившись в руке Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>Стоило первым каплям духовной энергии попасть на Печать Преисподней, тело заклинателя пронзила острая боль. Но отступать было некуда.</p><p>– Вэй Ин! Очнись! Останови это! – повторял Лань Ванцзи. Он чувствовал, как из него высасывают духовные силы.</p><p>«Значит, вот что чувствуешь в такие моменты?» – в замутнённом болью сознании Лань Ванцзи яркой картиной вспыхнуло бескровное, измождённое лицо Вэй Юнру.</p><p>Не так давно Лань Ванцзи точно так же был готов без остатка отдать свою духовную энергию ради спасения девушки, но нынешняя ситуация отличалась. Тогда он сам вливал энергию в слабое тело, заставлял принимать, проталкивал глубже, сейчас же из него почти насильно выкачивали духовные силы, с жадностью, алчно. Больно было не только телу, но и внутри. Сосредоточение духовных сил, Золотое Ядро заклинателя, лихорадочно дрожало и судорожно сжималось.</p><p>«Духовная энергия – не жизненная. Что бы ни случилось, главное, чтобы он жил», – Лань Ванцзи крепко зажмурился и уткнулся лицом в волосы Вэй Усяня:</p><p>– Вэй Ин! Очнись, прошу тебя! Прекрати всё это! Уже достаточно!</p><p>Слова срывались с его губ беспомощной мольбой, ведь отклика от того, кого он звал, не было:</p><p>– Посмотри, Вэй Ин! Ты справился: заклятие некрополя разрушено, а Бао и Сюин уводят призраков прочь.</p><p>– Вэй Ин! Ответь мне! Очнись! – Лань Ванцзи уже не чувствовал собственного тела. Боль была настолько сильной, что больше не осознавалась. В голове остались лишь страх и желание защитить близкого человека.</p><p> – Вэй Ин! Остановись! – усилием воли Лань Ванцзи заставил себя крепче сжать ладонь на Печати Преисподней, ведь мышцы давно онемели.</p><p>Духовной энергии в его теле осталось совсем немного, но в этот последний поток, он вложил её всю.</p><p>Внезапно раздался оглушительный треск – крупная трещина расколола барьер Печати Преисподней.</p><p> – Вэй Ин! – Лань Ванцзи облегчённо выдохнул. Артефакт в его руках больше не обжигал кожу.</p><p>Гул призрачных голосов постепенно стихал, вместе с ним в тенях исчезли Бао и Сюин.</p><p>Лицо Вэй Усяня расслабилось, а чернота покинула глаза. Лань Ванцзи выпустил из рук безжизненный артефакт и легко коснулся щеки Вэй Усяня, теперь его взгляд выглядел вполне живым:</p><p>– Вэй Ин!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Что?.. – Вэй Усянь с трудом приходил в себя. В голове гудело, виски пульсировали болью, но в теле чувствовалась лёгкость, а ещё ему было очень тепло.</p><p>«Печать Преисподней всегда чувствуется холодом, – засомневался заклинатель, – отчего же тогда так хорошо?»</p><p>– Что случилось? – Вэй Усянь встрепенулся, когда почувствовал на своей талии крепкую руку. – Лань Чжань?!</p><p>В прозрачном янтаре глаз напротив кипела жизнь, бурлила и переливалась всеми оттенками радости:</p><p>– Вэй Ин!</p><p>– Лань Чжань, как так вышло, что теперь ты меня обнимаешь? – губы Вэй Усяня изогнулись в кривой ухмылке, но та тут же растаяла, стоило увидеть мертвенно-бледный оттенок кожи Лань Ванцзи и кровь на его лице. – ЛАНЬ ЧЖАНЬ?! ЧТО С ТОБОЙ?!</p><p>Ужас тисками сжал сердце Вэй Усяня.</p><p>Мгновение назад живой взгляд Лань Ванцзи потускнел, а веки закрылись. Лань Ванцзи из последних сил держался за ускользающее сознание, но сил в теле стоять на ногах уже не осталось. Он бессильно повис на руках Вэй Усяня.</p><p>– ЛАНЬ ЧЖАНЬ! БОГИ! КАК ТАК ВЫШЛО?! ЗАЧЕМ? – Вэй Усянь ростом и телосложением был почти равен Лань Ванцзи, но тот, почему-то, показался ему в этот момент удивительно тяжёлым. Тем не менее Вэй Усянь только плотнее сомкнул руки вокруг стана заклинателя.</p><p>– Ты мог погибнуть, – слабо выдохнул Лань Ванцзи и обмяк.</p><p>– ЛАНЬ ЧЖАНЬ?! – паника затопила сознание Вэй Усяня.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи в его руках был совершенно изранен. Руки, плечи, ноги и спину заклинателя покрывали множество порезов и ран. Какие-то казались несерьёзными, другие были очень глубокими и вспарывали кожу почти до кости. Белоснежная мантия Ордена Лань густо окрасилась кровавыми подтёками.</p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1"><sup>[1]</sup></a> В главе использованы цитаты новеллы «Магистр дьявольского культа», автор Мосян Тунсю. Главы 48, 49, 66, 67, 68, 69. Анимэ «Магистр Дьявольского культа» 17 серия. Перевод команды YouNet Translate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Глава 53. Аннигиляция Солнца. Часть восьмая</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Сестрёнка, как он? – Вэй Усянь с лицом белее снега в нерешительности застыл в самом тёмном углу комнаты.</p><p>Или это тени сгущались вокруг высокой фигуры?</p><p>Утреннее солнце, смеясь, заглядывало в резные окна и тут же в страхе отскакивало назад – яростная скорбь тёмного заклинателя чувствовалась почти осязаемой.</p><p>Чего больше было в этом всплеске эмоций – гнева или вины – неясно, однако Вэй Усянь, казалось, даже приближаться к лежанке, на которой без сознания лежал Лань Ванцзи, не желал. Или, точнее, боялся навредить одним своим присутствием.</p><p>Он боялся настолько сильно, что руки судорогой сводило и тело било крупной дрожью. Уже привычный пронизывающий холод сковал все внутренности, а сердце почти перестало биться. Удивительно, как ему только удалось зубы удержать от звучной дроби? Однако собственное состояние его сейчас мало заботило.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи, с головы до ног покрытый кровью, бессильно опустил лоб на подушку. Вэй Усянь, словно заворожённый, следил за трепетным движением длинных ресниц заклинателя. Тени на белоснежных щеках углублялись до черноты каждый раз, когда руки целителя ловко протирали свежие раны. Некоторые ещё кровоточили, но большая часть почернела, будто плоть отмерла в момент удара.</p><p>– Истощён, – Юнру на брата не смотрела. Успокаивать его или тем более обнадёживать она не видела смысла.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи, вне всяких сомнений, был очень плох. Девушка с содроганием рассматривала жуткие раны на некогда совершенном теле Второго нефрита клана Лань.</p><p>– Ты сможешь ему помочь, правда, А-Аи? – Вэй Усянь даже тени надежды себе не позволял, ведь это означало бы, что он ищет оправданий собственной недавней самоуверенности.</p><p>Там, в некрополе клана Вэнь, он не просто позволил мощи Печати Преисподней вырваться на свободу, но ещё и не сумел удержать её жажду на себе.</p><p>«А с чего я вообще решил, что меня одного Печати будет достаточно? – ухмылка у него получилась блёклой. – Проклятый меч Черепахи-Губительницы, а после ещё и Чёрные клетки Вэнь Мао, алчность Печати безгранична… даже сдерживаемая демоническим огнём Бао, она была нестабильна с самого начала. Если бы я знал, чем всё обернётся, я бы никогда…»</p><p>Строй его мыслей нарушил нетерпеливый голос Юнру:</p><p>– Это не только от меня зависит.</p><p>Строгое, сосредоточенное выражение лица полностью изменило девушку. Из глубины глаз исчезли нежные искры – взгляд сделался жёстким. Каждое её движение было чётко выверено. Наклон головы целителя, точность касаний к бессильному телу перед собой, даже дыхание – всё существо Юнру было наполнено внутренней энергией и решимостью во что бы то ни стало спасти жизнь.</p><p>Такой Вэй Усянь сестру видел нечасто и, признаться, не желал бы видеть никогда:</p><p>– Что ты имеешь в виду?</p><p>– Только то, что сказала, – Юнру отложила в сторону покрасневшую тряпицу. Сколько бы раз она ни вытирала кровь, та вновь скапливалась в глубокой борозде от пореза, широким росчерком рассёкшего кожу на спине Лань Ванцзи. – Полученные раны жизни не угрожают, но сил на восстановление в теле Лань Ванцзи не осталось.</p><p>– Хочешь сказать, что даже при помощи твоих снадобий Лань Чжань не поправится? – осторожно поинтересовался Вэй Усянь.</p><p>– Повреждения, нанесённые тьмой, до конца никогда не излечатся, – покачала головой девушка. – Шрамы останутся на всю жизнь, да и духовная энергия откликается слабо. Пытаясь помочь, Лань Ванцзи практически полностью осушил себя. Переплетения меридианов вокруг Золотого Ядра очень хрупкие.</p><p>Пояснять Вэй Усяню не требовалось. Неосторожное движение или же любая эмоциональная нагрузка может стать причиной угасания сосредоточения духовных сил заклинателя.</p><p>«А без Ядра Лань Чжань…» – Вэй Усянь болезненно содрогнулся и судорожно втянул в себя воздух:</p><p>– Он не умрёт! Ты слышишь меня, А-Аи?! Лань Чжань не умрёт! И его Ядро не угаснет!!</p><p>Пару мгновений назад Вэй Усянь готов был жизнь свою отдать ради искупления вины. Каждая рана Лань Ванцзи должна была бы превратиться в клеймо на его собственном теле. Пылая огнём, отметины бы ни на миг не позволили ему забыть о совершённой ошибке! Однако сейчас всё изменилось.</p><p>Теперь он мир вверх дном перевернёт, перепишет законы мироздания, но найдёт способ излечить раны и вернуть силы Лань Ванцзи!</p><p>– Я. Знаю. А-Ин, – отчеканила Юнру так убеждённо, словно мысли брата прочитала и преисполнилась ровно такой же решимостью. – Лань Ванцзи не умрёт на моих руках.</p><p>С плеч Вэй Усяня точно камень свалился, облегчённый вздох сорвался с губ сам собой. Способности сестры его всегда восхищали, а уверенность в её силах была незыблемой.</p><p>– Нечего так вздыхать! – накинулась на него Юнру. Руки целителя вспыхнули серебряным сиянием духовных сил, взгляд полоснул сталью. – Сейчас не время в облаках витать! Расскажи, как получилось, что Тьма смогла нанести ему такой урон?</p><p>Юнру тряхнула головой, отгоняя от себя не слишком приятные картины. Судя по состоянию Лань Ванцзи, тот провёл яростный бой с неравным противником, однако все повреждения были нанесены с одинаковой силой, только с разной точностью. Складывалось впечатление, что заклинатель вовсе не сопротивлялся атакам.</p><p>Разморённая усталостью после бессонной ночи у кровати Не Минцзюэ, Юнру так и не сумела заснуть в эту ночь. Дурное предчувствие не покидало её с восхода Луны на небосклон.</p><p>Вэй Усянь горел энтузиазмом разобраться с опутывающей Лес Тысячи Голосов тайной, сдержать его не смог бы никто. Потому Юнру понадеялась на разумность и вдумчивое отношение Лань Ванцзи. Тот, она верила, ни за что бы не позволил её чересчур энергичному брату наделать глупостей.</p><p>Но интуиция подводила её редко. Через некоторое время, когда сердце в груди, словно клеймом, прижгло и дыхание свело спазмом, Юнру опрометью бросилась прочь из поместья клана Чан.</p><p>Девушка едва успела углубиться в лес, когда услышала из теней голос брата:</p><p>– А-Аи! Помоги. Ему плохо. Спаси… сестрёнка… Спаси его!..</p><p>Связь между близнецами всегда была сильной, но никогда прежде так чисто эмоции друг друга они не чувствовали. Вэй Усянь отчаянно молил о помощи, и его боль Юнру чувствовала, как свою.</p><p>– А-Ин! – прошептала девушка. Брат был на расстоянии нескольких ли от неё, но ощущался так, словно стоял рядом.</p><p>Осенняя ночь холодила сознание. Юнру до костей пробирал озноб. Тем не менее девушка решительно опустилась на колени во влажную после дождя опавшую листву. Брат искал её, значит, она должна была указать ему путь.</p><p>Стоило только сложить ладони в печати призыва, свет тусклой Луны многократно усилился сиянием духовных сил. Точно огонёк поздней свечи в окне, Юнру без опаски раскрылась, позволила увидеть себя. Добро или зло, нечисть или человек – каждый мог в этот момент почувствовать мощный всплеск духовной энергии заклинателя. Однако девушка не опасалась за собственную безопасность: намного важнее сейчас было отыскать брата.</p><p>Тот не заставил себя ждать – твёрдым шагом Вэй Усянь выступил из густых теней старого клёна. Лань Ванцзи он нёс на спине…</p><p>– Я точно не знаю… – выдернул сестру из воспоминаний Вэй Усянь. – Когда я пришёл в себя, Лань Чжань уже был в таком состоянии, а Печать Преисподней запечатана.</p><p>Юнру внимательно взглянула в глаза брата:</p><p>– Как ты себя чувствуешь? Судя по тому, что передалось мне, ты снимал оковы с Печати.</p><p>Она догадывалась, чем питается тёмный артефакт, но всё бы отдала, лишь бы её соображения не имели ничего общего с действительностью.</p><p>– Я думал, будет хуже, – честно признался Вэй Усянь. Тьма у его ног неярко вспыхнула алыми бликами. – Похоже, Лань Чжаню удалось сломать барьер Печати и…</p><p>– … скормить артефакту собственную духовную силу, – закончила за брата Юнру.</p><p>Всё складывалось из рук вон плохо.</p><p>В случае с чистой Тьмой, какой являлась Печать Преисподней, без последствий наполнить или выпустить из неё какую-либо энергию не представлялось возможным. Пусть артефакт был создан из искажённых магических предметов, закалён в демоническом огне и напитан яростью многих тысяч неупокоенных душ, сама по себе Печать была лишь сосудом. Она не являлась воплощённым злом или добром.</p><p>Нейтральная по своей сути, Тигриная Печать Преисподней впитывала в себя окружающую энергию, самую сильную, до какой могла дотянуться. Однако, как любой сосуд, переполнившись, она выплёскивала через край всё накопившееся.</p><p>В поместье клана Ян в Мейсян Вэй Усянь не давал артефакту воли, воздействовал лишь на тьму Чёрных клеток плоти, высвобождал запертые в них сущности, потому и обратное воздействие на заклинателя не имело особенных последствий. Но в этот раз всё вышло из-под контроля.</p><p>Долгое время оставаясь запечатанным, артефакт вырвался на свободу, едва рука заклинателя ослабила контроль. Печать Преисподней, словно изголодавшийся зверь, накинулась на окружающую энергию, а когда заклятие некрополя клана Вэнь не выдержало напора и разрушилось, артефакт принялся за собственного хозяина.</p><p>Что было бы с братом, не вмешайся Лань Ванцзи, Юнру даже думать не хотела. Однако сейчас на кровати в комнате близнецов лежал совершенно измученный заклинатель, из которого не только энергию высосали почти досуха, но ещё и наполнили густой тёмной ци.</p><p>Девушка только диву давалась, как чистый и праведный Лань Ванцзи до сих пор мог дышать. Тренированное бесконечными медитациями и духовными практиками тело Лань Ванцзи яростно сопротивлялось воздействию тёмных потоков, но собственных ресурсов ему было явно недостаточно. Потому и кровь не останавливалась, потому и раны почернели, словно обуглились.</p><p>Вэй Усянь не мог заставить себя отвести взгляд от изуродованного тела. Чтобы ответить сестре, пришлось приложить значительные усилия – плотно зажмуриться. Только так получилось обречённо качнуть головой:</p><p>– Да. Лань Чжань спас меня.</p><p>– Ясно, – сухо проговорила Юнру. – В таком случае сейчас наша с тобой очередь спасать его.</p><p>Не давая себе времени для сомнений, девушка решительно положила руки на особенно глубокую рану на спине Лань Ванцзи. Кожа мгновенно окрасилась кровью.</p><p>– А-Аи! Что ты делаешь?! – вскинулся Вэй Усянь. – Если сейчас в него пустить поток духовной энергии, его Золотое Ядро…</p><p>– Не выдержит напора, – вновь закончила за брата Юнру и подняла на него ледяной взгляд. – А-Ин, пока в его теле тёмная ци, он не сможет восстановиться. Никакие снадобья не помогут. Ты понимаешь это?</p><p>– Да, – сердце в груди Вэй Усяня глухо стукнулось о рёбра.</p><p>Он действительно понимал: чужеродная энергия уничтожала изнутри. От неё надо было избавиться.</p><p>Иного пути не было.</p><p>Однако поглощённые Печатью Преисподней силы Проклятого меча и Чёрных клеток были слишком агрессивны, просто так они от свежей плоти не откажутся…</p><p>– Я сделаю, – заклинатель шагнул ближе к кровати. – Ещё немного Тьмы мне не повредит.</p><p>– Потому ты и невкусный, – горько усмехнулась Юнру.</p><p>Чистую сталь глаз девушки заволокло пеленой слёз. Весёлый, яркий, беззаботный Вэй Усянь из её детских воспоминаний в какой-то момент обратился своей полной противоположностью. От осознания этого сердце кровью обливалось.</p><p>«Нам всем пришлось измениться», – Юнру усилием воли отогнала от себя неприятные мысли.</p><p>– Ничего, – упрямо вскинул подбородок Вэй Усянь. – Хотя бы и насильно, но я вытащу эту гадость из тела Лань Чжаня!</p><p>– У меня это получится быстрее, – прозрачная слеза проложила дорожку по щеке как раз в тот момент, когда ладони девушки блеснули серебристыми духовными силами.</p><p> Ровно так, как недавно в лесу, заклинательница указывала цель в себе, призывала и без сожалений отдавала собственное тело.  </p><p>– А-АИ! НЕТ! – глаза Вэй Усяня вспыхнули алым. Он кинулся вперёд, но не успел.</p><p>Точно липкая смола, потоки тёмной ци хлынули из Лань Ванцзи и оплели тело заклинательницы. Сумрачная дымка в одно мгновение накрыла Юнру.</p><p>С губ девушки сорвался болезненный стон, тело пронзила крупная дрожь:</p><p>– А-Ин… ММММ!…</p><p>– Сестрёнка! А-Аи! Родная, держись! – Вэй Усянь рухнул на колени перед девушкой, прижал её к себе.</p><p>Сильное тело, мощная духовная энергия, кипучая жизнь – Юнру, конечно же, была лакомым кусочком для любой тёмной сущности. Тем более заклинательница добровольно жертвовала собой.</p><p>Признавал он это или нет, энергия Тигриной Печати Преисподней питалась жизнью и духовными силами, а значит, Лань Ванцзи и Юнру для неё были интереснее его самого…</p><p>«…пропитанного Тьмой. Во мне духовной энергии не осталось», – горечью кольнуло изнутри.</p><p>Однако сдаваться Вэй Усянь не собирался. Если в некрополе клана Вэнь его разум помутился мощью артефакта, сейчас он пребывал в полном сознании. Потому едва тёмная ци вонзила свои шипы в тело девушки, Тьма самого Вэй Усяня пришла в движение:</p><p>– Я не позволю тебе больше навредить никому из них!</p><p>Его гнев, ненависть и беспомощность сорвались опасным шипением с губ, потоки тёмной ци забурлили вокруг заклинателя.  Вэй Усянь покрепче обхватил сведённые судорогой плечи сестры и накрыл её ладони своей рукой.</p><p>– Посмотрим, чья ярость сильнее, – заклинатель недобро улыбнулся.</p><p>Повинуясь точному приказу, тёмное облако накрыло близнецов.</p><p>«Пусть я не смогу остановить А-Аи, пусть не могу спасти Лань Чжаня, но хотя бы усмирить собственное творение я в силах!» – глаза Вэй Усяня полыхали алым.</p><p>Тёмная ци мешала дыханию, скручивала в тугой клубок оголённые нервы, набатом взрывала мозг, но заклинатель больше ни на что не обращал внимания.</p><p>– А… Ин… – прошептала Юнру совсем близко.</p><p>– Я здесь, сестрёнка. Потерпи ещё совсем немного, – Вэй Усянь теснее прижался к девушке, сомкнул веки. – Мы справимся.</p><p>В этот момент весь свет в комнате погас, непроглядная тьма заполнила каждый уголок. Воздух наполнился сотнями призрачных голосов:</p><p>– Задавить…</p><p>– Р-разрушить…</p><p>– Сломать…</p><p>«Ну же! – скрипнул зубами Вэй Усянь. – Реагируй, чёрт тебя возьми!»</p><p>Заклинатель всё усиливал давление на льющиеся потоки ци из тела Лань Ванцзи и углублял проникновение собственной энергии в тело Юнру.</p><p>Одна на двоих душа, одно на двоих дыхание – сейчас близнецы были едины.</p><p>– А-Ин, – позвала Юнру. Теперь голос девушки звучал увереннее.</p><p>– Да, сестрёнка, я здесь, – Вэй Усянь уткнулся лицом в тёмную макушку девушки. – Не теряй сознание. Через мгновение всё закончится.</p><p>– А-Ин, давай… вместе… – брови Юнру сошлись к переносице. Каждое словно давалось с трудом, но взгляд горел решимостью.</p><p>– Не надо, родная. Тебе и так досталось, – уголки губ Вэй Усяня приподнялись в слабой улыбке.</p><p>Как бы ни было тяжело, Юнру не менялась – она никогда не могла остаться в стороне. Доброта девушки соперничала только с её упрямством. Видимо, по этой причине на заботу брата она не обратила ровным счётом никакого внимания, только закусила губу, сдерживая стон, и выпустила духовные силы.</p><p>– А-Аи! Осторожнее, ты можешь навредить себе! – всполошился Вэй Усянь.</p><p>Тёмная ци Печати Преисподней поддавалась нехотя, потому, понимал заклинатель, влить в общий поток духовные силы было неплохим решением. Однако он не хотел заставлять сестру рисковать: его собственные силы всё-таки имели противоположное духовным начало.</p><p>– Всё будет хорошо, – заверила девушка. – Ты – мой брат…</p><p>– Да! – тепло затопило сердце Вэй Усяня. Что бы ни случилось, навредить сестре ни он сам, ни его творения не смогут.</p><p>Рождённые вместе, близнецы до конца своих дней не расстанутся. Если не физически, то духовно, не духовно, то на уровне подсознания они всегда будут вместе.</p><p>– Сестрёнка, – Вэй Усянь внимательно осмотрел посветлевшую кожу Лань Ванцзи, – давай с этим заканчивать.</p><p>Девушка попыталась улыбнуться:</p><p>– Да, пора бы.</p><p>Юнру, наконец, отняла руки от спины Лань Ванцзи. Окровавленные пальцы вмиг оказались перехвачены ладонями брата. Девушка откинулась на плечо Вэй Усяня и тихонько выдохнула, расслабляясь.</p><p>Алые всполохи в тёмном облаке энергии посветлели серебряным сиянием. Словно дыханием, потоки тёмной ци изнутри наполнялись светом. Очень скоро эманации Печати истончились и совершенно растворились, а вместе с ними рассеивалось и облако энергии близнецов.</p><p>– Вот, теперь всё будет хорошо, – Юнру довольным взглядом прошлась по повреждениям на теле Лань Ванцзи. Сейчас раны выглядели совершенно обыкновенно, да и цвет кожи значительно улучшился.</p><p>– Он поправится же, да? – Вэй Усянь нехотя выпустил из объятий сестру.</p><p>– Непременно поправится, – уверенно кивнула девушка. – Но от самых глубоких порезов останутся шрамы.</p><p>– Моя сестрёнка – лучший в мире целитель, ты же попробуешь от них избавиться? – несмотря на весёлый тон, глаза Вэй Усяня не улыбались. – Лань Чжань не заслужил подобных отметин…</p><p>– Прежде надо, чтобы Лань Ванцзи пришёл в себя, – покачала готовой Юнру. – Главную проблему мы до сих пор так и не решили.</p><p>– З-золотое Ядро? – голос Вэй Усяня дрогнул.</p><p>– Золотое Ядро всё ещё слишком неустойчиво, – согласилась Юнру.</p><p>– Я могу помочь? – он и сам не понимал, зачем задал этот вопрос. Очевидно же, что способности Тёмного заклинателя здесь бесполезны – его энергия искажена.</p><p>– Можешь, – несмотря на сомнения брата, девушка тепло улыбнулась. – Будь рядом с ним.</p><p>Вэй Усянь поднял на сестру смущённый взгляд. Он хотел было что-то сказать, но Юнру оказалась первой:</p><p>– Но сперва пригласи сюда Лань Сичэня, пожалуйста. Без него я не справлюсь.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Молодой господин Вэй, скажите, – улыбка на лице Лань Сичэня застыла. Осуждения или гнева в ней не было, но и без этого было понятно, что сложившаяся ситуация вызывает беспокойство, – то, за что пострадал Ванцзи… стоило того?</p><p>Глава Ордена Лань, казалось, с трудом подбирал слова.</p><p>Чуть раньше, увидев израненного брата, Лань Сичэнь только неимоверным усилием воли заставил себя стоять на месте.</p><p>Любой бы насторожился при виде Тёмного заклинателя над бесчувственным телом, однако рядом с Лань Ванцзи сидела Юнру, потому безупречные манеры и аура безмятежности не покинули Лань Сичэня. Только взгляд его сделался колким, да у губ появилась жёсткая складка.</p><p>Юнру выверенными движениями затягивала нить по краям глубокой раны на теле Лань Ванцзи, а Лань Сичэнь медленно и терпеливо вливал в ослабшее Золотое Ядро духовную энергию.</p><p>Точно так, как Вэй Усянь и Юнру чувствовали друг друга, Лань Сичэнь и Ванцзи имели крепкую связь. Их духовная энергия родилась из одной природы, потому никак не смогла бы повредить, наоборот, только ускоряла заживление тканей.</p><p>– Ничто не стоит больше, чем жизнь и здоровье Лань Чжаня, – Вэй Усянь вновь занял свой пост в самом тёмном углу комнаты.</p><p>Однако сейчас он выглядел немногим лучше, чем пару часов назад. Нездоровая бледность покинула лицо, но взгляд и напряжение вокруг тёмного заклинателя всё ещё бурлили плохо сдерживаемым беспокойством.</p><p>– Но теперь, – он перевёл взгляд на серое осеннее небо, – у нас появилась возможность попасть в Безночный город и разрушить барьер изнутри. Многие жизни воинов армии сопротивления удастся сохранить.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь спрятал полыхнувшие эмоции за закрытыми веками, выдержал паузу и только после этого ответил:</p><p>– Если так, полагаю, жертва Ванцзи может считаться оправданной.</p><p>– Не может! – резко вскинулся Вэй Усянь. – Ему не надо было вмешиваться! Я – это я. Пусть бы меня поглотило! То, в каком состоянии сейчас Лань Чжань…</p><p>– А-Ин! – одернула его Юнру.</p><p>Девушка ни на миг не прервала своего занятия, но в её голосе прозвучало столько укора, что ослушаться или хотя бы возразить Вэй Усянь не посмел. Досада, разочарование и отчаяние раздирали его сердце изнутри, но Юнру была права: занимаясь самобичеванием, он только преуменьшал поступок Лань Ванцзи. Это было недопустимо. Унять внутренние сомнения и боль было сложно, но необходимо.</p><p>Вэй Усянь в замок сцепил подрагивающие пальцы за спиной и отвернулся к окну:</p><p>– Прости.</p><p>– Не корите себя напрасно, молодой господин Вэй. В конце концов, Ванцзи никогда бездумно не бросается в огонь. Если он поступил именно так, а не иначе, значит, другого пути действительно не было, – миролюбиво заключил Лань Сичэнь. – Всё не так уж и плохо. Мы получили преимущество в будущей битве и возможность сохранить множество жизней. А если ценой за подобный подарок станут шрамы на теле, поверьте, многие бы не отказались заплатить.</p><p> «Это тело принадлежит Лань Чжаню!» – хотел выкрикнуть Вэй Усянь, но сдержался. Лань Сичэнь был прав: в сложившейся ситуации что-то изменить они уже не могли.</p><p>– Вот и всё, – Юнру затянула последний узел на ровном шве и наложила травяной компресс на края раны. – Теперь всё будет зависеть от того, как скоро Лань Ванцзи придёт в себя. Его сила духа поистине сильна, так что я надеюсь на лучшее.</p><p>– Верно, – улыбка у Лань Сичэня вышла блёклой.</p><p>Он внимательно осмотрел аккуратные стежки и одобрительно кивнул. Раны на теле Лань Ванцзи выглядели значительно лучше.</p><p>– Переплетения меридианов чувствуются ровнее, – порадовалась девушка. – Думаю, теперь Лань Ванцзи примет и мою помощь.</p><p>Юнру скользнула пальцами по акупунктурным точкам, снимая болезненные спазмы в теле Лань Ванцзи, и положила ладони на плечи заклинателя. Серебряное сияние духовных сил полилось ровным потоком.</p><p>– Спасибо, – благодарность Лань Сичэня прозвучала совершенно искренне.</p><p>Три полные стражи и ещё час заклинатели насыщали ослабленное Золотое Ядро Лань Ванцзи. Результат того стоил – к исходу дня поднявшая было лихорадка улеглась, а сон из беспокойного бреда сделался умиротворённым.</p><p>Дальнейшее зависело от самого Лань Ванцзи, а тот не показывал признаков пробуждения, потому уровень напряжённости в комнате близнецов не ослабевал. Каждый шорох или порыв ветра за окном казался «тем самым моментом» и вызывал бурю эмоций.</p><p>Особенно резко реагировал Вэй Усянь. И чем сильнее переживал, тем мрачнее становилась атмосфера. Однако выпроводить брата из комнаты у Юнру рука не поднималась.</p><p>Через некоторое время в комнату близнецов вошли Цзян Чэн и Цзинь Гуаншань. Сложившаяся ситуация требовала пояснений.</p><p>– Вэй Усянь! Ты краёв совершенно не видишь? – Цзян Чэн, едва взглянув в измождённое лицо Юнру, не менее уставшее – Лань Сичэня и совершенно белое – Лань Ванцзи, полоснул названого брата яростным взглядом.</p><p> Цзинь Гуаншань согласно нахмурил брови, но собственное мнение удержал при себе.</p><p>Тем не менее гнев заклинателей заметно утих, стоило Лань Сичэню поделиться хорошими новостями.</p><p>– С атакой больше медлить нельзя. Вчера вечером мне доставили тайное послание из-за стен Безночного города, – он извлёк тугой свиток и передал его в руки Цзинь Гуаншаня. – Здесь достаточно точная карта расположения войск Ордена Вэнь.</p><p>– Ого! Даже периодичность патрулей и зоны отдыха гарнизона обозначены, – удивлённо присвистнул Цзян Чэн. – Этой информации можно верить?</p><p>– Можно, – уверенно кивнул Лань Сичэнь. – Источник надёжный. Я совсем недавно выяснил, кто всё это время снабжал нас столь точными и своевременными разведданными о передвижениях армии Ордена Цишань Вэнь, потому сейчас могу гарантировать, что обозначенные здесь сведения более чем достоверны.</p><p>– Кто же ваш шпион, Глава Лань? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Цзинь Гуаншань.</p><p>– Глава Цзинь, при всём уважении, – Лань Сичэнь низко поклонился, – позвольте я до поры сохраню имя в тайне.</p><p>Уклончивый ответ Цзинь Гуаншаню откровенно не понравился, тем не менее его досаду выдал только излишне громкий хлопок закрывшегося веера.</p><p>– Да какая разница? – резонно заметил Цзян Чэн. – Пока этот человек на нашей стороне и помогает по мере своих сил, лично я буду считать его союзником!</p><p>– Спасибо за доверие, – Лань Сичэнь сложил ладони в уважительном жесте и поклонился. – Как бы то ни было, времени на подготовку атаки у нас осталось совсем немного, так ведь, молодой господин Вэй?</p><p>Нервы Вэй Усяня были подобны натянутой струне, потому голос прозвучал излишне резко:</p><p>– Через две ночи внутри Безночного города вспыхнут беспорядки. Это будет единственный момент, когда внешний барьер ослабеет достаточно, чтобы его можно было пробить.</p><p> – О, то есть нам надо будет поднять армию по вашей команде? – Цзинь Гуаншань скептически вскинул бровь. – Молодой Мастер Вэй, я не понаслышке знаком с вашими способностями. Однако хочу напомнить, что ни одна из попыток нанести урон охранному куполу Безночного города не имела положительных результатов.</p><p>– В этот раз всё получится, – ровно произнёс Вэй Усянь.</p><p>– Мне трудно разделить с вами уверенность, – Цзинь Гуаншань сложил губы в полуулыбке. Привлекательное лицо сразу смягчилось, однако острый взгляд портил общее впечатление.</p><p>Цзинь Гуаншань по очереди оглядел всех присутствующих, задержал внимание на бесчувственном Лань Ванцзи и, наконец, вернулся к Вэй Усяню:</p><p>– Вы утверждаете, что за стену отправились тёмные сущности из старинного склепа клана Вэнь, так? – веер в руках Цзинь Гуаншаня беззвучно раскрылся тонким узором с золотыми пионами. – Именно они должны, по-вашему, ослабить барьер изнутри?</p><p>– И они в том числе, – кивнул Вэй Усянь. – Купол постоянно поддерживают заклинатели Ордена Вэнь. А раз в городе поднимется смута из-за нечисти, внимание ослабнет. Шанс будет…</p><p>– Не подтверждён, – Цзинь Гуаншань с приторной улыбкой закончил за него фразу. – Простите мою осторожность, молодой Мастер Вэй, но я не уверен, что вы способны управлять призванными существами, – он кинул выразительный взгляд в сторону кровати, – да и нет никакой гарантии, что за стенами действительно станет неспокойно в обозначенный вами срок.</p><p>– Верить мне или нет, решать вам, – Вэй Усянь потемнел лицом, тёмная ци сгустилась у ног. Разозлился ли он на то, что его предложением пренебрегают, или расстроился из-за напоминания о случившемся в некрополе, Вэй Усянь и сам бы не смог сказать. – Я только предлагаю вам воспользоваться шансом.</p><p>– Молодой Мастер Вэй, природа вашей силы не духовного порядка. Мы не знаем, чего от неё можно ожидать, – раздражение собеседника, казалось, ничуть не смутило Цзинь Гуаншаня. – Думаю, прежде чем принимать какое-либо решение в сложившейся ситуации, нам стоит более подробно изучить созданный вами артефакт. Представляет ли он угрозу или же служит не более чем усилителем собственных сил заклинателя, подобно нашим мечам, – он легко коснулся богато убранного эфеса зачарованного клинка на своём поясе, – эти вопросы волнуют не одного меня, поверьте.</p><p>– Вы хотите получить Печать Преисподней? – уточнил Вэй Усянь. Его губы скривились в хищном оскале, а в глазах появился недобрый алый отблеск. – Для изучения?</p><p> Любой другой бы расслышал угрозу в облике тёмного заклинателя, но только не Цзинь Гуаншань. Он, казалось, остался совершенно равнодушным к плохо скрываемой ярости.</p><p>– Именно так, – твёрдо кивнул заклинатель.</p><p>Вэй Усянь нервно усмехнулся, а Юнру судорожно втянула в себя воздух. В словах брата прозвучала откровенная издёвка:</p><p>– Допустим, я отдам вам Печать. Сколько времени вам потребуется, чтобы принять решение?</p><p>– Ну, не будьте столь строги, Мастер Вэй, – Цзинь Гуаншань обмахнулся веером. – Уровень потенциальной мощи артефакта необычайно высок. Боюсь, я не смогу точно обозначить временные рамки, да в этом и нет нужды, – он обернулся к Лань Сичэню в поисках поддержки, – так ведь, Глава Лань? Мы воспользуемся полученными разведданными и основательно подготовимся к наступлению на Безночный город, чтобы в этот раз не ошибиться и одной битвой завершить затянувшуюся войну.</p><p>Цзинь Гуаншань, преисполненный чувством собственного достоинства, прошёлся по комнате.</p><p>– Глава Цзинь, конечно же, прав, – дипломатично начал Лань Сичэнь, – однако стоит отметить, что полученные сведения не содержат информации о том, каким образом армия сопротивления смогла бы преодолеть барьер. Кроме того, я не вижу оснований не доверять молодому господину Вэю. Его способности уже не раз выручали нас в сложных ситуациях, а если сейчас открылась возможность преодолеть труднопроходимую преграду без особенных жертв, полагаю, будет неразумным с нашей стороны не воспользоваться ей.</p><p>– Я согласен с Главой Лань, – уверенно кивнул Цзян Чэн. – Мы стоим под этими чёртовыми стенами уже не первую неделю. Все тропы вокруг Цишань досконально изучены. Все возможные пути отступления армии Вэнь давно находятся под контролем наших войск. Если в один момент охранный купол падёт, большая часть заклинателей без всякой команды ринется в бой. А что до Печати Преисподней, – он сложил руки на груди и посмотрел на названого брата с кривой усмешкой, – чем дальше от меня находится эта гадость, тем спокойнее я себя чувствую.</p><p>Вэй Усянь не сдержал нервного смешка, а Юнру позволила себе облегчённый вздох. Она и не заметила, что всё это время задерживала дыхание. Поддержка Лань Сичэня и решительность Цзян Чэна удивительным образом разрядили накалившуюся обстановку.</p><p>Несмотря на то что в отсутствии Не Минцзюэ именно Цзинь Гуаншань выполнял роль лидера военной кампании, против мнения Глав двух великих орденов он пойти не мог. Потому пришлось уступить:</p><p>– Пожалуй, не станет ошибкой более детальное изучение сложившейся ситуации. Посмотрим, как будут разворачиваться события, и будем готовы выступить в Безночный город в обозначенный срок. Однако, – он вновь захлопнул веер, – в случае, если барьер не падёт, мы откатимся к тем позициям, с которых начали.</p><p>– Истинно так, – Лань Сичэнь поднялся со стула у кровати брата. – Что же, думаю, сейчас нам всем стоит немного отдохнуть. Молодой господин Вэй, Юнру, чуть позднее я пришлю людей – Ванцзи надо перенести в отведённые ему покои.</p><p>Не готовый к столь резкой перемене темы, Вэй Усянь не нашёлся с ответом, зато Юнру ответила за двоих:</p><p>– В этом нет нужды, Сичэнь. Не стоит пока тревожить Лань Ванцзи. Раны ещё свежие, да и швы могут разойтись.</p><p>– Не говори глупости, Вэй Аи, вам же надо где-то спать, – нахмурился Цзян Чэн. – Да и Лань Ванцзи, когда он очнётся, будет удобнее в его комнатах.</p><p>– Я всё это понимаю, Цзян Чэн, – девушка обеспокоенно обернулась на Лань Ванцзи, – просто ещё немного хочу понаблюдать за ним.</p><p>– В таком случае, – Лань Сичэнь тепло улыбнулся близнецам, – позвольте Ванцзи воспользоваться вашим гостеприимством ещё немного.</p><p>– Спасибо, – Юнру чувствовала: брат разделяет её желания.</p><p>Неизменно разумное мнение и весомые аргументы – спорить с Лань Сичэнем не получалось ни у кого. Этот раз не стал исключением, Цзян Чэн хотел было что-то сказать, но только фыркнул на сумасбродство близнецов и вышел вон. Вслед за ним к выходу величественно прошествовал Цзинь Гуаншань.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь на пару мгновений задержался на пороге:</p><p>– Молодой господин Вэй, Юнру, оставляю Ванцзи на вас. Прошу, будьте рядом, когда он очнётся.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Эй, Лань Чжань, зачем же ты решил меня защищать? – взгляд Вэй Усяня скользил от одной красной отметины на спине Лань Ванцзи к другой.</p><p>Линии перекрещивались или наслаивались одна на другую. Какие-то выглядели почти царапинами, другие были зашиты умелыми руками Юнру. Разные по размеру и форме удары были нанесены с одинаковой яростью. Нормальное кровообращение уже восстановилось в теле Лань Ванцзи, потому недавнего отвращения следы не вызывали, тем не менее смотреть на изуродованную спину было больно.</p><p>Под бинтами на спине осталось больше тридцати страшных отметин, ещё не меньше дюжины, он знал, были на руках и бёдрах. Бережно обработанные, раны больше не угрожали жизни, однако Лань Ванцзи так ни разу в сознание и не пришёл.</p><p>Вэй Усянь хотел этого и, одновременно, боялся. Сколько бы раз он ни репетировал их «первую» встречу после пробуждения, так и не понимал, что должен был бы сказать.</p><p>Поблагодарить за спасение?</p><p>Отругать, что подставился вместо него под ярость тёмного артефакта?</p><p>Извиниться за то, что из-за него некогда совершенное тело покрылось уродливыми шрамами?</p><p>В глазах Вэй Усяня вновь защипало навернувшимися слезами. Он определённо никогда не сможет простить себе случившееся.</p><p>– Лань Чжань, ты слишком жесток, я ведь никогда не смогу искупить свою вину, – усмехнулся Вэй Усянь. – Или ты ненавидишь меня настолько сильно, что специально задал мне невыполнимую задачку, ха-ха?</p><p>Он рассмеялся, только смех прозвучал надломлено, с горечью. </p><p>– Даже если так, пусть, – Вэй Усянь тряхнул головой, прогоняя непрошеные слёзы. – Обещаю, никогда впредь я не допущу, чтобы ты из-за меня пострадал. Никогда не подниму на тебя руку и тем более больше не позволю жертвовать собой.</p><p> «Какой же всё-таки красивый», – взгляд Вэй Усяня задержался на расслабленном лице заклинателя. Точёные черты лица, словно выточенные искусным мастером из цельного куска драгоценного нефрита, складывались в прекрасный облик. Даже во сне Лань Ванцзи был самым красивым человеком из всех, с кем ему доводилось встречаться до сих пор.</p><p>«Вряд ли в этом мире есть кто-то настолько же совершенный», – он не сомневался в этом.</p><p>Исключительная красота Лань Ванцзи была признана всеми. Второй из Нефритов клана Лань, он славился как высокоморальный и добродетельный муж.</p><p>Вэй Усянь невольно улыбнулся: «Лань Чжань всегда такой правильный. Любая жизнь для него священна. Истинный сын клана Лань из Гусу».</p><p>В любой ситуации, при любых обстоятельствах Лань Ванцзи старался помочь.</p><p>Вэй Усянь ни разу не замечал за ним эгоистичных или нечестных поступков: «Даже Тьма его не пугает. Другой бы на его месте постарался поскорее развеять или, проще, убить причину распространения тёмной ци, но только не Лань Чжань».</p><p>С самого своего возвращения Вэй Усянь сталкивался с настороженным отношением и, больше, неприятием. Однако Лань Ванцзи никогда его не осуждал, только без конца убеждал отказаться от Пути Тьмы, поберечь собственную душу и, Вэй Усянь хмыкнул, вернуться к свету.</p><p>«Лань Чжань, – заклинатель отвёл длинную прядь волос с лица Лань Ванцзи, – если бы всё сложилось иначе, я был бы не прочь поехать с тобой в Облачные Глубины. Пусть там и безумно скучно, всё равно бы поехал. Но не сейчас. Не таким…»</p><p>Вэй Усянь тихонько хихикнул: «Интересно, осознаёшь ли ты, что спишь в неподобающей позе?»</p><p>Правилами Ордена Гусу Лань предписывалось отходить ко сну и почивать исключительно в благопристойной позе – лёжа на спине со сложенными на груди или вдоль тела руками.</p><p>Вэй Усянь не сомневался, Лань Ванцзи именно так и привык спать. Потому нынешнее положение тела – на боку, с высокой подушкой под щекой – вызывало у него шкодливую улыбку. Но иначе было нельзя. Повреждённая спина явно беспокоила заклинателя, а на животе спать было опасно.</p><p>Вэй Усянь коснулся совершенной, гладкой щеки заклинателя. Кожа без изъяна даже в болезненной бледности будто светилась изнутри. Красиво очерченные губы никогда не улыбались, создавая застывший совершенный облик. Высокие скулы подчёркивали общую эстетичность образа, а чистый лоб, не стянутый лобной лентой, ещё больше усиливал впечатление.</p><p> «Лань Чжань, скажи, – Вэй Усянь провёл кончиком пальца по ресницам Лань Ванцзи, – зачем тебе настолько длинные ресницы? Зачем судьба наградила тебя таким совершенством? Будто бы мало было подарить тебе кристально чистые бездонные омуты глаз. Знаешь ли ты, каким притягательным, завораживающим может быть твой взгляд? Эй, Лань Чжань, я бы хотел, вот как сейчас, всегда смотреть в твои глаза…»</p><p>Стоп.</p><p>Что?</p><p>Глаза?</p><p>Открыты?</p><p>– Л-Лань Чжань, ты пришёл в себя? – Вэй Усянь стремительно отдёрнул руку и с трудом сглотнул слюну.</p><p>«Как давно он пришёл в себя? Почему ничего не сказал?» – мысли в голове метались, словно пленённые в клетке птицы.</p><p>– Где-нибудь болит?.. Конечно, болит! Что я такое несу?! – Вэй Усянь нервно прикусил губу. – Давай я разбужу А-Аи? Она даст тебе обезболивающее снадобье?</p><p>Он ждал ответа или хотя бы какого-нибудь отклика, но Лань Ванцзи молчал, только сверлил его немигающим взглядом.</p><p>Под столь пристальным вниманием Вэй Усянь чувствовал себя неуютно. Все заготовленные слова по случаю пробуждения Лань Ванцзи мгновенно вылетели из головы. Язык во рту потяжелел, а сердце сотрясалось гулкими ударами.</p><p>– Прости, – только и смог выдавить Вэй Усянь.</p><p>«Прости за то, что случилось… прости, что не смог уберечь… прости, что был слишком самонадеян…»</p><p>– Прости, Лань Чжань, – в глазах вновь противно защипало, вдоль позвоночника прошлась неприятная дрожь, но он заставил себя смотреть прямо в глаза Лань Ванцзи. Если уж извиняться, то честно. Если уж принимать осуждение, то с высоко поднятой головой.</p><p>Вэй Усянь приготовился выслушивать гнев и досаду, ругань или даже ненависть, однако оказался совершенно не готов к тому, что произошло в следующее мгновение.</p><p>Янтарные глаза, гипнотическим взглядом поймавшие его в ловушку, очень медленно скрылись за веками. Лань Ванцзи глубокого вздохнул, а следом его дыханием сделалось ровным.</p><p>Совершенно обескураженный, Вэй Усянь удивлённо моргнул, затем ещё раз и следующий: «Он… заснул?»</p><p>Болезненным спазмом прострелило виски́, тяжестью сдавило грудь, дрожью по телу прошлось отчаяние: «Он ненавидит меня, да? Теперь ещё больше, чем прежде? Что мне теперь делать? Я ведь… я…»</p><p>Вэй Усянь резко вскочил на ноги и кинулся прочь из комнаты. Слёзы обжигали щёки, а внутри воцарился холод. Душу будто вечными льдами сковало.</p><p>«НЕТ! НЕЛЬЗЯ! – заклинатель больно ударился плечом о дверной косяк. Это немного привело в чувства. – Я обещал, что буду неотлучно с ним!»</p><p>Вэй Усянь боялся оборачиваться: если он вновь увидит на себе тот немигающий взор Лань Ванцзи, просто сойдёт с ума. Морозный взгляд Лань Ванцзи представился ему наполненным лютой ненавистью и презрением. Подобное молчаливое осуждение одного лишь Лань Ванцзи было во много раз страшнее самого яростного отпора всего мира.</p><p>После трагедии в Пристани Лотоса и событий на горе Луаньцзан Вэй Усянь готов был к самым страшным для себя последствиям и никогда не боялся будущего. Но сейчас его разум и сердце наполнились страхом.</p><p>Однако замершее сердце и озябшее тело не имели веса против увечий Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>Что бы ни случилось, Вэй Усянь не мог уйти, не смел сбежать. Отказывая себе в слабости, он медленно обернулся. Лань Ванцзи безмятежно спал на кровати.</p><p>Облегчённый вздох был готов сорваться с губ тёмного заклинателя, но даже этого он себе не позволил, только спрятал руки в длинных рукавах мантии и отошёл в дальний угол комнаты.</p><p>Здесь в любое время суток царил мрак. Тени причудливыми узорами ложились на пол и стены. Но Вэй Усяня всё это не волновало. Он опустился на высокий стул и впился взглядом в лицо Лань Ванцзи. Что бы ни случилось, следующее пробуждение он не пропустит.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Глава 54. Аннигиляция Солнца. Часть девятая. Границы силы – 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Юэян. Поместье клана Чан</em>
</p><p> </p><p>– Глава Цзинь, я нисколько не сомневаюсь в полной готовности и отличном состоянии нашей армии, но всё же сейчас меня больше интересуют результаты миссии в Лесу Тысячи Голосов, – Не Минцзюэ переводил пристальный взгляд с Цзинь Гуаншаня на Цзян Чэна и обратно. – Это стратегически важное направление.</p><p>Совсем недавно Глава Ордена Не пришёл в себя после полученных ран и чувствовал лёгкое головокружение. Общая слабость ничего кроме злости не вызывала. Тело слушалось плохо. Он с трудом мог пошевелить рукой, зато голова соображала очень ясно:</p><p>– Вряд ли Вэй Усянь и Лань Ванцзи вернулись с пустыми руками.</p><p>Цзинь Гуаншань с глухим щелчком сложил веер и тяжело вздохнул:</p><p>– Глава Не, мне сложно спокойно обсуждать этот поход и тем более делать какие-то обнадёживающие выводы. Каких-либо существенных результатов вылазка не имела. Скорее наоборот. Я бы сказал, она закончилась полным провалом. Молодой господин Лань получил серьёзные ранения и сейчас находится в очень тяжелом состоянии…</p><p>– Лань Ванцзи ранен? – брови Не Минцзюэ сошлись к переносице. – Как такое вообще возможно? Что же там всё-таки случилось?</p><p>– Молодой мастер Вэй и Ханьгуан Цзюнь обнаружили заброшенный храм богини Милосердия и старый некрополь клана Вэнь под ним. Однако в ранениях Лань Ванцзи, насколько я понял, виноваты силы Тигриной Печати Преисподней, – Цзинь Гуаншань нарочито медленно перевёл взгляд на пейзаж за окном, словно бы случившееся в Лесу Тысячи Голосов не имело особого значения.</p><p>– Тц, – Не Минцзюэ досадливо поморщился. – Мне казалось, Вэй Усянь контролирует Печать. С Чёрными клетками плоти она нам сильно помогла. Странно, что Вэй Усянь позволил своему творению навредить Лань Ванцзи. Сичэнь с братом, да?</p><p>Он ещё раз оглядел столпившихся в комнате заклинателей в поисках близкого друга.</p><p>– Да, Глава Ордена Лань с девой Вэй сейчас занимаются лечением молодого господина Лань. Что до причин… – Цзинь Гуаншань грациозным движением раскрыл веер с сияющим белоснежным пионом. – Вэй Усянь потерял контроль, сражаясь с духами некрополя. Лань Ванцзи пытался его остановить.</p><p>– Получается, мы так ничего и не добились в этой зоне, – больше чем ранение заклинателя клана Лань, больше собственного состояния Не Минцзюэ раздражала сложившаяся тупиковая ситуация.</p><p>Куда бы они ни сунулись, где бы ни искали лазейки, дорога в Безночный город не открывалась.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Почему же? – Цзян Чэн внезапно подал голос. Он внимательно слушал старших товарищей. Вот только умозаключения Цзинь Гуаншаня всё больше казались ему какими-то двоякими. – Я всецело согласен с Главой Цзинь: Вэй Усянь изрядно напортачил. Однако вылазку в Лес Тысячи Голосов нельзя считать ошибкой. Открылась возможность через два дня прорваться сквозь охранный купол Безночного города.</p><p>Цзинь Гуаншань сложил губы в вежливую улыбку:</p><p>– Молодой Глава Цзян, я бы не рекомендовал так слепо доверять заверениям Мастера Вэя. При всём уважении, сомневаюсь, что барьер падёт в обозначенные сроки.</p><p>– О чём это вы говорите, чёрт побери? Поподробнее! – Не Минцзюэ впился нетерпеливым взглядом в лицо Цзян Чэна. – Через два дня откроется путь в Безночный город?</p><p>Цзян Чэн встретил требовательный вопрос уверенно:</p><p>– Да. Вэй Усянь сказал, что сумел отправить за стены города своих подручных. Два дня, точнее, две ночи с сегодняшнего дня, им потребуется, чтобы навести смуту и ослабить заклинание барьера. Сразу после этого мы сможем…</p><p>– …отрубить змее голову! – глаза Не Минцзюэ загорелись.</p><p>Пусть вероятность того, что план Вэй Усяня действительно сработает, была мала, этот вариант всё равно представлялся лучше остальных. Так они, наконец, смогут приблизить конец затянувшейся военной кампании.</p><p>– Глава Не, молодой Глава Цзян, – Цзинь Гуаншань на правах старшего попытался остудить горячие головы, – у нас нет никаких гарантий, только заверения Мастера Вэя. Если мы действительно послушаемся его и поднимем армию, а охранный купол не падёт, много достойных заклинателей погибнет.</p><p>– А если упустим шанс попасть в логово Вэнь Жоханя, можно больше ни на что не надеяться и спокойно расходиться по домам, ничего не добившись! – Не Минцзюэ отмахнулся от неуверенности соратника. – Думаю, мы не ошибёмся, если сейчас поверим Вэй Усяню и подготовимся к атаке. Я сам поведу армию в бой.</p><p>Сказал твёрдо и уверенно, не позволил усомниться в собственных словах. Однако первая же попытка Не Минцзюэ подняться на подушках и спустить ноги с лежанки окончилась паникой трёх лекарей клана Не.</p><p>– Глава Не, осторожнее! Вам ещё нельзя двигаться! – шесть рук подхватили заваливающееся на пол ослабленное тело. – Ваше состояние очень нестабильно. И речи быть не может об участии в предстоящей битве. За два дня вы не сумеете поправиться ни при каких обстоятельствах.</p><p>– Вашими заботами я бы уже давно в мир иной отправился! – Не Минцзюэ, в большей степени злой на собственную слабость, чем на заботу медиков, оттолкнул поддерживающие руки. – Уверен, снадобья девы Вэй и Сичэня поставят меня на ноги уже к завтрашнему утру!</p><p>– Господин, позвольте сказать, – высокий лекарь с иссохшим лицом склонился в почтительном поклоне, – ни одно лекарство из известных вашим покорным слугам не способно на такое. В умениях Главы Ордена Лань мы не сомневаемся и строго следуем составленным им рекомендациям. Знания в искусстве врачевания, накопленные Орденом Гусу Лань, во все времена будут превосходить наши скромные способности. Однако методы лечения девы Вэй достаточно сомнительны. Я бы не рекомендовал вновь пользоваться её услугами. Вы едва не погибли…</p><p>Из горла Не Минцзюэ слова вырвались с утробным рычанием:</p><p>– Я жив и в полном сознании только благодаря ей!</p><p>Пусть без подробностей и достаточно сухо, но ему рассказали о случившемся сразу после взрыва магической ловушки в обозе с артефактами. Об угасающем Золотом Ядре, яде и тёмной энергии заклинательницы, выводящей отраву из его тела, Не Минцзюэ знал всё. И раз он жив и почти здоров, сомневаться в действиях Вэй Юнру не видел смысла. Любые средства хороши, если они приводят к нужному результату.</p><p>От плохо скрытой в голосе угрозы лекари, как один, вздрогнули и опасливо покосились на проблемного больного, но спорить никто не решился.</p><p>Не Минцзюэ кивнул, довольный реакцией целителей, и больше внимания на них не обращал.</p><p>–  Мы достаточно долго готовились к этой битве. Сейчас медлить нельзя. У нас всего двое суток для мобилизации основных сил и разработки плана действий, – твёрдым, решительным взглядом он заглянул в глаза каждому присутствующему заклинателю.</p><p>В этот раз у них всё непременно должно получиться.</p><p>«Вэнь Жохань топчет эту землю слишком долго. В этой битве один из нас непременно умрёт! А раз убить меня у него не получилось, следующая очередь – его», – улыбка Не Минцзюэ больше напоминала хищный оскал.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>«Остались всего сутки… – Не Минцзюэ в тихой ярости смотрел на собственную подрагивающую слабостью ладонь. Даже сомкнутые в кулак пальцы сейчас не казались ему сильными, – …я так долго этого ждал! Голова Вэнь Жоханя должна отделиться от тела ударом Бася[1]<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a>! За отца, за погибших товарищей и ради свободы всего мира заклинателей от гнёта Ордена Цишань Вэнь я должен это сделать!»</p><p>Однако обстоятельства складывались против него.</p><p>Угодив в ловко расставленную ловушку, дав противникам повод потешаться над собой, Не Минцзюэ оказался в безвыходном положении. Собственное бессилие, точнее, бессилие тела бешенством разливалось внутри.</p><p>Сколько бы раз за последние сутки он ни пробовал, духовная энергия отзывалась слабо, словно бы Золотое Ядро заклинателя дремало. Назначенное Юнру и Лань Сичэнем лечение действовало, Не Минцзюэ чувствовал, как силы понемногу возвращаются к нему, однако этого было мало.</p><p>У него не было времени на сон или отдых: «Вэй Усянь обещал обрушить барьер, а значит, в эту атаку я сам должен повести войска».</p><p>Хотелось диким вепрем выть: привыкшее к кипучей энергии тело ощущалось чужим.</p><p>«Получается, другого пути у меня нет…» – Не Минцзюэ скользнул взглядом по тёмным ножнам собственной сабли.</p><p>Бася – перворазрядное оружие заклинателя. Тяжелая в руке, опасная в ударе, бурлящая плохо сдерживаемой яростной мощью сабля подчинялась только своему владельцу. Родоначальником клана заклинателей Цинхэ Не был мясник. Именно мясницкий нож стал прототипом нынешнего вида родового клинка с широким лезвием и убийственной аурой.</p><p>Каждый заклинатель клана Не владел собственным зачарованным оружием. Но у всех клинков был одинаковый изъян. Неутолимая жажда убийства. Бася не стала исключением. Как и любое клановое оружие, она алкала крови и обладала безграничным запасом энергии. Насытить её было невозможно. И только регулярными изнурительными тренировками, и ночными охотами Не Минцзюэ удавалось сдерживать нрав сабли.</p><p>С самой юности Не Минцзюэ чувствовал на себе воздействие ярости клинка. Она давила и вынуждала сражаться. Однако, одновременно, дарила небывалую мощь и неистовство в бою. Равного по силе противника Глава Не на своём пути ещё не встречал.</p><p>Воины клана Не, владельцы зачарованных сабель, энергию оружия обычно подавляли, не позволяли собственному контролю ослабевать и пуще другого боялись впасть в безумие. Однако в сложившихся обстоятельствах только норовистые силы сабли могли помочь Не Минцзюэ. Опасная затея, на грани сумасшествия, но, только напитав собственное Золотое Ядро энергией Бася, он мог в кратчайшие сроки восстановиться.</p><p>Решение пришло просто и с очевидной ясностью. Дальнейшее промедление позволять себе было нельзя.</p><p>Едва бугристая рукоять Бася легла в его ладонь, Не Минцзюэ почувствовал, как кожа на затылке онемела от внезапного приступа ярости. Перед глазами полыхнуло алым, а следом окружающий мир заволокла тёмная пелена.</p><p>Заклинатель крепко стиснул ладони и занёс клинок над головой, чтобы в следующий момент обрушить лезвие вниз, снимая оковы, разрывая охранные заклятия. Нанесённые киноварью на лезвие и впаянные в металл сдерживающие письмена рассыпались в прах.</p><p>Половицы под его ногами глухо застонали и разлетелись в щепки. Один-единственный удар оставил в полу внушительных размеров дыру.</p><p>Дыхание тяжёлым хрипом вырывалось сквозь крепко стиснутые зубы заклинателя. Каждый удар сердца грозил проломить рёбра. Однако всё это было неважно, так как Золотое Ядро Не Минцзюэ в этот самый момент вскипело неистовой энергией, а сознание наводнили бурлящие бешенством призрачные тени.</p><p>Необузданная сила Бася вырвалась на свободу, а рассудок заклинателя помутился.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Братик, он же приходил в себя, да? – Юнру ласково погладила холодную ладонь заклинателя. – Я чувствую твою боль. Расскажи мне.</p><p>Прежде чем ответить, Вэй Усянь глубоко вздохнул, задержав дыхание на длинном выдохе:</p><p>– Ты же всё сама понимаешь, родная. Лань Чжань меня ненавидит. Теперь ещё больше, – виток тёмной энергии ловко скользнул между переплетёнными пальцами близнецов. – Но так даже лучше: просто буду держаться от него подальше. Больше ни за что не позволю ему вредить себе.</p><p>Осознание собственной вины тяжелым грузом сдавливало плечи.</p><p>Совершенный, прекрасный, правильный Лань Ванцзи нравился ему, неизменно привлекал внимание и раздражал своим безразличием. Вэй Усяню всегда было сложно мириться с холодным взглядом. Хотелось сдёрнуть морозный полог с заклинателя и хотя бы раз увидеть его радостным.</p><p>«Весёлый Лань Чжань? Невозможное явление… – Вэй Усянь качнул головой, прогнал из головы фантазии. В сложившихся обстоятельствах подобные мечтания казались ещё более нереальными. Слишком многое изменилось с поры их ученичества в Облачных глубинах. – Мы оба изменились. Былого не вернёшь».</p><p>Раньше он мог беззаботно смеяться, поддразнивать и любоваться сияющими гневом янтарными омутами глаз Лань Ванцзи. Сейчас же всё остальное из памяти вытеснил опустевший презрением, подёрнутый поволокой боли уставший взгляд.</p><p>Вэй Усянь с трудом унял дрожь в теле – его словно ещё раз раскалённым тавром прижгло. Только в этот раз клеймо следа не оставило, а напрочь выжгло внутри всё вплоть до сердца и дальше, оставив за собой зияющую дыру. Слабый болезнью, истерзанный ранами Лань Ванцзи ничуть не растерял присутствие духа и теперь пылал яростной ненавистью к нему, Вэй Усяню.</p><p>– А-Ин, даже под действием обезболивающего отвара боль от ран почти нестерпимая. Думаю, Лань Ванцзи не был в сознании, несмотря на то, что открыл глаза, – точно такой же тугой клубок нервов, как у брата, Юнру ощущала в себе. Тем не менее, в ней не было уверенности, что эти эмоции надо успокаивать.</p><p>«Всё же сейчас нам действительно лучше быть подальше от остальных», – целительница ощутила неприятный озноб, когда вспомнила неприветливые взгляды заклинателей.</p><p>Совсем недавно она стала для мира заклинателей «отравительницей». Пусть прозвище в текущем времени не имело под собой каких-то негативных настроений, ведь Глава клана Не остался жив, титул «Гу-нюйши<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2">[2]</a>» за последние сутки Юнру уже трижды слышала рядом со своим именем.</p><p>Оставалось загадкой, кто первый назвал её Госпожой Ядов и почему ей приписали древние знания потомков Гуандуана[3]<a href="#_ftn3" id="_ftnref3" name="_ftnref3">[3]</a>, сейчас на неё глядели искоса, с опаской. Об этом Юнру несколько часов назад очень явственно сказали глаза четырёх заклинателей клана Ланьлин Цзинь, чьей беседе она невольно помешала своим появлением.</p><p>Безусловно, Юнру была знакома с древними трактатами об убийственных свойствах яда гу, и всё же ни разу её руки не создавали подобного. Лекарь, травница, воспитанная уважаемым Фанг Ичоу, Юнру предпочитала всему остальному вещества растительного происхождения.</p><p>«Ну, может, даже лучше, что они считают меня способной создать гу: лишний раз не станут беспокоить А-Ина», – девушка утомлённо прикрыла глаза.</p><p>Совсем недолго, но ей удалось отдохнуть после двух бессонных ночей. Однако лучше бы она этого не делала. Лучше бы её глаза не смыкались. Едва проснувшись, Юнру почти задохнулась от давящей атмосферы в комнате. Горестные мысли Вэй Усяня наполнили воздух вокруг многоголосным призрачным шёпотом. Громче всех звучали стоны сожаления. Юнру не была уверена, что кто-то помимо неё может столь же ясно слышать эмоции брата, но рисковать не стоило в любом случае.</p><p>– Лань Ванцзи поправится совсем скоро. Он очень силён, и воля к жизни в нём неумолима, – она не лукавила.</p><p>Беглый осмотр ран на теле заклинателя показал, тот удивительно быстро шёл на поправку. Лечебные снадобья исцеляли кожные покровы, а внутренние регенеративные процессы стимулировались согласным течением по меридианам потоков духовных сил трёх заклинателей – собственных Лань Ванцзи, Лань Сичэня и Юнру.  </p><p>– Я это знаю. Просто не уверен, что сейчас имею право даже смотреть на него, тем более находиться рядом, – Вэй Усянь покрепче стиснул руку сестры.</p><p>– Не будь к себе слишком строг, – Юнру невольно улыбнулась на состроенную братом гримасу обиженного ребёнка. Вэй Усянь выглядел так, словно у него отняли любимую игрушку или не выпустили погулять в особенно погожий день. – Уверена, Лань Ванцзи, едва придёт в сознание, вновь станет тебя ругать.</p><p>– Хорошо. Пусть ругает! Пусть даже поколотит! Я сопротивляться не буду! Но только не так… не могу видеть его таким! Особенно когда сам виноват в его состоянии, – Вэй Усянь не отводил от кровати больного влажный от слёз взгляд.</p><p>Юнру чувствовала внутренние терзания брата, как свои, оттого ещё явственнее понимала, что изменить ситуацию невозможно. Что бы они ни решили, что бы ни предприняли, случившегося не изменить. Последствия очень скоро их настигнут.</p><p>«Вот только ждать их и бояться мы не станем», – Юнру подставила руку ленте тёмной энергии. Та немедленно принялась ластиться, будто ждала приглашения.</p><p>– А-Ин, мы можем корить себя до бесконечности, а можем дождаться прямого ответа на наши вопросы от Лань Ванцзи. Так, полагаю, будет правильнее всего. Ты же понимаешь это, правда?</p><p>– Конечно. Вот только не думаю, что смогу на его укор отреагировать ровно, – уголки губ Вэй Усяня приподнялись в слабой улыбке. </p><p>– Этого и не потребуется, братик.</p><p>Юнру раскрыла ладонь – тёмный сгусток уютно приземлился в самый центр.</p><p>– Даже знать не хочу, откуда в тебе столько уверенности, ха-ха, – смех у него получился каким-то невесёлым.</p><p>– Поживём – увидим, – девушка ласково улыбнулась брату. – А-Ин, у меня внутри колется и скребётся, будто просится выпустить на волю, а ещё звенит натянутой тетивой. Тёмную энергию никак не получается утихомирить Золотым Ядром…</p><p>– …и не получится. Прости… – Вэй Усянь вновь сделался мрачнее тучи, накрыл собственной ладонью руку сестры вместе с тёмным сгустком. – В тебе сейчас слишком много моей энергии и силы Печати Преисподней. Боюсь, успокоить её будет непросто.</p><p>Он невесело усмехнулся:</p><p>– Ты так рьяно принялась выкачивать Тьму из Лань Чжаня, что я едва успевал её глушить. Полностью нейтрализовать её нет никакой возможности, но навредить она тебе не должна. До поры тебе придётся потерпеть этот зуд внутри. Сдерживай эмоции и постарайся больше отдыхать. В бою ты сможешь раскрыться и даже использовать накопленные силы.</p><p>– Получается, ты меня для предстоящей битвы приготовил? – Юнру тихонько рассмеялась.</p><p>Вэй Усянь не менялся. Случайно ли или же согласно проницательному плану, ситуация развивалась для них наилучшим образом.</p><p>– Пхах. Я этого не планировал, – честно признался брат. – Однако коли уж так вышло, стоит использовать своё преимущество. Кроме того, ты же дома не останешься в любом случае, даже если я попрошу, так?</p><p>Он криво усмехнулся на совершенно серьёзный кивок и твёрдый, решительный взгляд девушки:</p><p>– Ты меня о подобном не попросишь. В любом случае в стороне я не останусь. Буду рядом с тобой или…</p><p>Юнру резко оборвала себя на полуслове, потому как деревянный настил внешней галереи поместья клана Чан глухим скрипом отзывался на торопливые лёгкие шаги.</p><p>Близнецы Вэй одновременно насторожились.</p><p>Повинуясь лёгкому жесту Вэй Усяня, виток тёмной энергии, словно защитой, широким кольцом сомкнулся на запястье Юнру. На вопросительный взгляд девушки он бросил краткое «пусть будет с тобой».</p><p>Шаги стремительно приближались и замерли напротив дверей их комнаты. Кем бы ни был гость, он явно торопился и ничуть не скрывал своего появления.</p><p>Тёмные тени за спиной Вэй Усяня предупреждающе загудели, обещая жестокий отпор на первые же признаки опасности. Однако вся тьма мгновенно рассеялась, стоило только тонкой фигурке Цзян Яньли показаться на пороге:</p><p>– Шицзе?!</p><p>– А-Сянь, А-Ру, нужна ваша помощь! Главе Ордена Не совсем плохо! – бледная от беспокойства, с трудом сглатывая тяжёлые вздохи, Цзян Яньли впилась умоляющим взглядом в лицо Юнру. – А-Ру, он обезумел!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Я отошла в кухню за свежей водой и травами для чая, а когда вернулась, обнаружила Главу Не на ногах и с саблей в руках. Взгляд у него был совершенно неживой, а лицо то краской заливалось, то яростью темнело. Я попыталась позвать, но он не откликался, а потом внезапно начал свирепо рычать. Сразу появились другие заклинатели, а я отправилась за вами. Подумала, что лучше позвать А-Ру, а не ждать пока Главе Не станет ещё хуже, – Цзян Яньли в беспокойстве мяла свои ладони. </p><p>– Спасибо, шицзе. Я немедленно иду туда, – уже на пороге комнаты Юнру бросила благодарный взгляд через плечо. – А-Ин, приведи в покои Главы Не Лань Сичэня. Его помощь может понадобиться.</p><p>– Понял, – Вэй Усяню пояснений не требовалось. – Шицзе, останься с Лань Чжанем, пожалуйста. Не хочу, чтобы он проснулся в одиночестве.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>«Состояние Не Минцзюэ было стабильным. Золотому Ядру ничего не угрожало, но циркуляция духовных сил по меридианам происходила медленнее обыкновенного. Вчера днём он был в полном сознании и даже грозился подняться с кровати раньше срока. Что же могло случиться?» – Юнру лихорадочно перебирала варианты, пока ноги несли её к покоям Главы Ордена Цинхэ Не.</p><p>Сумбурный рассказ названой сестры о случившемся картину не прояснил, так что она направлялась прямиком в неизвестность. С чем предстояло столкнуться, можно было только догадываться.</p><p>Однако долго оставаться в неведении ей не пришлось. До покоев Не Минцзюэ оставалось не меньше полудюжины чжанов, когда бушующая яростная сила сдавила горло. Юнру дёрнулась в сторону, прижалась к стене, словно уходила от удара. Грудную клетку пронзила резкая боль. Воздух в лёгких мгновенно закончился.</p><p>«Искажённая ци!» – сознание сковало страшной догадкой.</p><p>Так действовала на окружающих только исковерканная энергия Золотого Ядра. Подавлять, ломать, разрушать – тёмные, затаённые до времени стремления вырывались на свободу в моменты слабости и сводили с ума заклинателя. Однако сейчас воздух наполнялся не столько безумием, сколько буйством гнева и мятежным бешенством. </p><p>«Не Минцзюэ впал в неистовство! – Юнру с силой оттолкнулась от стены. – Нельзя медлить! Он на грани…» </p><p>– Глава Не, вы слышите меня?! Очнитесь!</p><p>– Господин! Прекратите всё это! Умоляем вас!!</p><p>– Не Минцзюэ, неужели ты не узнаёшь нас?!</p><p>Гневные, панические, с горестным плачем и негодованием возгласы нескольких десятков заклинателей наполнили пространство гнетущими настроениями.</p><p>Появление Юнру никто не заметил. Всё внимание Цзинь Гуаншаня, Цзинь Цзысюаня, Цзян Чэна, глав некоторых других кланов и заклинателей Ордена Цинхэ Не было сосредоточено в центре комнаты.</p><p>Не Минцзюэ в распахнутом на груди ханьфу диким зверем смотрел на окружающих. Доски пола болезненно прогибались под его босыми ногами. Широкое лезвие Бася угрожающе поблескивало кровавыми разводами. </p><p>Обстановка покоев была полностью разрушена. В двух местах в полу и стене зияли крупные проломы. Но ужаснее всего остального выглядел дальний угол комнаты. Рассечённые широким рубящим ударом по пояснице в изодранных мантиях клана Не два трупа целителей смотрели на окружающих остекленевшими глазами и раскрытыми в беззвучном крике ужаса ртами умоляли прекратить творящееся безумие. </p><p>– Его надо утихомирить, пока ещё кто-нибудь не пострадал, – среди разрозненных призывов раздался негодующих голос.</p><p>– Разум Главы Не помутился. Это уже не он. Нам придётся применить силу, – вторил другой заклинатель.</p><p>– Нет, так нельзя. Он ещё не достиг рубежа, после которого нет возврата. Его ещё можно вернуть! – Цзинь Цзысюань яростно сверкнул глазами в сторону скорых на расправу соратников. – Это Глава Ордена Цинхэ Не! Мы должны помочь!</p><p>– У него наступило Искажение ци! Какой ещё рубеж?! Золотое Ядро охвачено порчей! – Чан Цыань, Глава клана Юэян Чан, возмущенно воздел руки к небу. – О какой помощи может идти речь?!</p><p>– Минцзюэ-сюн! Ты нас понимаешь? Можешь ответить? – Цзинь Гуаншань с опаской смотрел в побелевшие безумством глаза Не Минцзюэ.</p><p>Тот вместо ответа утробно зарычал, вскинул саблю высоко над головой и кинулся вперёд.</p><p>– Глава Цзинь, осторожнее!!!</p><p>– Отец! – Цзинь Цзысюань бросился наперерез клинку. Суйхуа[4]<a href="#_ftn4" id="_ftnref4" name="_ftnref4">[4]</a> немедленно покинул ножны.</p><p>Но ещё раньше, чем встретилась сталь зачарованных клинков, воздух прорезал оглушительный разряд молнии.</p><p>– Цзысюань, назад. Глава Не, стойте спокойно! – кнут Цзыдяня плотно спеленал Не Минцзюэ по рукам и ногам.</p><p>Лишившись опоры, заклинатель грузно рухнул на пол. Кнутовище в руках Цзян Чэна ярко вспыхнуло пурпурным пламенем. Однако этого оказалось мало, чтобы утихомирить безумство Не Минцзюэ.</p><p>– Чёрт, он сейчас вырвется! Кто-нибудь, заберите у него саблю! – Цзян Чэн выругался сквозь зубы и сильнее затянул оковы.</p><p>Цзинь Цзысюань и ещё трое заклинателей кинулись исполнять поручение. Но не сумели они сделать и трёх шагов, как отлетели в ближайшую стену с глухими стонами. Могучий удар духовных сил Бася прошёлся по рядам заклинателей, ослепляя первозданной мощью.</p><p>– Так нам его не сдержать! – Цзян Чэн в последний момент успел отозвать кнут назад, однако увернуться от удара не сумел.</p><p>Плечо пронзила острая боль. Каркающий басистый смех раздался у самого лица. Не Минцзюэ ощетинился диким зверем и вонзил пальцы в плоть противника, словно у него внезапно выросли когти. Пурпурная мантия Ордена Цзян тут же потемнела от крови.</p><p>– Да приди же ты в себя, чёрт возьми! – сквозь зубы процедил Цзян Чэн и впечатал наполненный духовными силами кулак в челюсть Не Минцзюэ.</p><p>Тот отскочил назад, мотнул головой и снова как с цепи сорвался. В этот раз Цзян Чэн был готов принять удар, но даже Цзыдянь не спасла его от исступлённой ярости. В глазах потемнело от удара головой об стену.</p><p>«Цзян Чэн!» – внутри Юнру что-то взорвалось в тот самый миг, когда Цзян Чэн с тихим болезненным стоном осел на пол.</p><p>Не помня себя от ярости, не заботясь больше ни о чём другом, она кинулась вперёд тёмной тенью. Комнату моментально наполнил шёпот сотен призрачных голосов.</p><p>– Откуда эта тёмная энергия?!</p><p>– Вэй Усянь здесь?!</p><p>Заклинатели принялись потерянно оглядываться по сторонам.</p><p>Росчерком серебряных духовных сил в тёмном облаке обозначился мощный удар в грудь Не Минцзюэ. Юнру закрыла собой Цзян Чэна. Одного взгляда назад хватило, чтобы увидеть вздымающуюся в дыхании грудь и медленно темнеющий кровавыми подтёками рукав мантии.</p><p>«Жив!» – вздох облегчения застрял в горле, когда на неё сверху обрушился клинок.</p><p>Лицо Не Минцзюэ собралось в болезненную гримасу, а глаза полыхали, точно угли. Но сил в руках и мощи в сабле от этого не убавилось, наоборот, заклинатель захлёбывался яростью.</p><p>«Он не осознаёт, что делает», – Юнру уклонилась от прямого удара в последний момент. Лезвие Бася рассекло облако тёмной энергии и увязло в нём.</p><p>Не Минцзюэ рванул саблю на себя со всей силой. Однако эффект получился обратным. Теперь не только клинок, но и рукоять вместе с ладонью заклинателя затянуло во тьму.</p><p>От оглушительного бешеного рёва с потолка посыпалась краска.</p><p> «Сейчас!» – широким жестом, точно разматывала длинный бинт, Юнру накинула петлю тёмной энергии на шею заклинателя.</p><p>– Что она делает?! Вэй Юнру, остановись! Его ещё можно спасти! – Цзинь Цзысюань кинулся к сцепившимся врагам. – Не убивай его!</p><p>«Без тебя знаю!» – внутри девушки родилась оглушительная волна: гнев застилал глаза.</p><p>– Цзысюань! Не лезь! Назад! – Цзинь Гуаншань крепко вцепился в сына.</p><p>Однако Не Минцзюэ в защите не нуждался. Он не напрасно считался одним из трёх лучших воинов своего поколения. Какой бы противник ни выступил против него, сомневаться в отпоре не приходилось.</p><p>Юнру держала крепко, но и Не Минцзюэ не уступал. Воздух вокруг сцепившихся противников звенел от напряжения. Но силы были явно не равны. Внезапно девушка перестала чувствовать под ногами землю. Широкой ладонью Не Минцзюэ сдавил её талию настолько сильно, словно хотел пополам переломить. Будто выброшенная на сушу рыба, Юнру принялась хватать ртом воздух. Руки ослабели, путы тёмной энергии упали с шеи заклинателя.</p><p>Довольное утробное рычание обезумевшего Не Минцзюэ полоснуло по нервам. Юнру безвольной куклой повисла в его руках.</p><p>– Вэй Юнру! – Цзинь Цзысюань рванулся из рук отца.</p><p>Суйхуа описал в воздухе крутую дугу и устремился к Не Минцзюэ в секущем взмахе. Его встретила пылающая жаждой крови Бася.</p><p>Клинки намертво скрестились. Ни одно оружие не поддавалось. Ослабевшее тело Юнру мешало поединку – Не Минцзюэ отбросил девушку в сторону, будто та ничего не весила. Два вихря, чёрно-огненный Бася и сияющий золотом Суйхуа, сталкивались и вновь расходились. Искры слепили взгляды.</p><p>– ГЛАВА НЕ!! Я знаю, что вы ещё здесь! Придите в себя! В вашем состоянии виновата ярость сабли! Укротите её! – Цзинь Цзысюань в последний момент уклонился от рубящего удара, но шаг за шагом отступал назад. Противостоять безумной мощи изголодавшегося по крови клинка в руках умелого заклинателя было практически невозможно.</p><p>Не Минцзюэ с каждым выпадом давил всё сильнее, словно совершенно не чувствовал усталости, а сопротивление ещё больше раззадоривало его ярость.</p><p>– Он не в сознании! – крикнула Юнру. Тело поминутно прошивала болезненная дрожь, в глазах рябило. – Надо успокоить ярость сабли. Иначе контроль над его разумом не рассеется.</p><p>– Как это сделать? – Цзинь Цзысюань пинком ноги отправил в голову разбушевавшегося Не Минцзюэ небольшой столик.</p><p>Тот немедленно разлетелся в щепки, встретившись с мощным кулаком заклинателя.</p><p>– Только подавить встречной силой, – Юнру оглянулась на тихое ворчание очнувшегося Цзян Чэна и позволила себе облегчённый вздох.</p><p>– Совместная атака? – спросил Цзинь Цзысюань и тут же был вынужден вновь уклониться. – В закрытом пространстве это сделать будет сложно.</p><p>– Нет, духовные силы только раззадоривают жажду оружия, – Юнру тяжело поднялась на ноги.</p><p>«Тьма Печати Преисподней пригодилась раньше срока, братик. Прости меня…» – стройная фигура девушки почти полностью скрылась в густой тёмной дымке. В глазах заклинательницы полыхнул недобрый огонь.</p><p>– Цзинь Цзысюань, тебе лучше отойти в сторону, – голос прозвучал чужим.</p><p>От леденящих душу интонаций озноб прошёлся вдоль позвоночника всех невольных зрителей развернувшейся дуэли.</p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1"><sup>[1]</sup></a> <strong>Бася</strong> – имя сабли Не Минцзюэ. Образное выражение «быть под железной пятой».</p><p><a href="#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2"><sup>[2]</sup></a> <strong>Гу</strong> – название сильнейшего в древнем азиатском мире яда. Если верить легендам, спасения от него не было. Он мог убивать даже на расстоянии. Всего лишь вдохнув терпкий запах, человек оказывался на грани жизни и смерти. Спасти его было практически невозможно. За историей вопроса советую почитать небольшую статью: <a href="http://paranormal-news.ru/news/jadovitaja_magija_gu_vsesilnaja_tvar_iz_gorshka/2015-03-23-10624">http://paranormal-news.ru/news/jadovitaja_magija_gu_vsesilnaja_tvar_iz_gorshka/2015-03-23-10624</a> «Гу» в общем смысле обозначает «Яд, гниль, порча. Всесильное существо».</p><p><strong>Нюйши</strong> – в переводе, «госпожа».</p><p><a href="#_ftnref3" id="_ftn3" name="_ftn3"><sup>[3]</sup></a> Признанными знатоками колдовства гу считались горные жители <strong>Гуандуна</strong> и Гуанси, от которых эта бесовская зараза расползлась по всей стране. Источник (с)указанная выше статья.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref4" id="_ftn4" name="_ftn4"><sup>[4]</sup></a> Суйхуа – меч Цзинь Цзысюаня. Дословно – «весенний пейзаж»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Глава 55. Аннигиляция Солнца. Часть десятая. Границы силы – 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Юнру до конца не понимала природу силы, заточённой внутри неё, знала только, что та кипела ненасытной жаждой и просилась наружу, то есть была похожа на Искаженную ци Главы Ордена Цинхэ Не. Потому-то в девушке зрела уверенность в правильности собственного решения. Тёмная энергия обладала способностью если не подавить безумство заклинателя, то хотя бы сдержать.</p><p>– Надо попытаться привести его в чувство. Цзинь Цзысюань, что бы сейчас ни произошло, не вмешивайся, прошу, – Юнру по сторонам не смотрела, но чувствовала на себе пристальное внимание остальных. – Я попробую его немного успокоить. Если получится, отниму меч.</p><p>– Вроде бы говорит девушка-целитель, а почему я слышу Вэй Усяня? – несмотря на тяжелое дыхание и беспокойно нахмуренные брови, голос Цзинь Цзысюаня звучал привычно холодно.</p><p>Заклинатель в широком пируэте пропустил мимо себя пышущего злобой Не Минцзюэ. Тот с оглушительным грохотом врезался в платяной шкаф, но даже не заметил этого.</p><p>– Видимо, потому, что он мой брат? – губы Юнру сложились в тусклую улыбку.</p><p>Времени на объяснения или размышления не оставалось. Надо было срочно что-либо предпринимать. Девушка сняла духовные барьеры на тёмной ци внутри себя:</p><p>– Постарайся сейчас держаться от меня подальше.</p><p>Цзинь Цзысюань ничего не успел ответить – ладная фигурка девушки полностью растворилась в густом тёмном облаке.</p><p>Сперва глухим рычанием, после опасным шёпотом воздух комнаты наполнился многоголосной какофонией. Слов разобрать было невозможно, но каждый присутствующий ощутил неприятный озноб. Тёмная ци обещала жестокую расправу всякому, кто не сумеет защититься. Густая тягучая дымка расползлась в разные стороны, центром обозначила облачённую в клубящиеся пары заклинательницу.</p><p>– Вэй Юнру, откуда в тебе столько тёмной энергии? – Цзинь Гуаншань выставил перед собой зачарованный меч, словно щитом укрылся, и устремил требовательный взгляд на девушку.</p><p>Его примеру последовали остальные заклинатели, только в их взглядах было больше страха и немого упрёка.</p><p>Однако ответа вопрос не получил. Юнру хотя и услышала Цзинь Гуаншаня, внимания не обратила. Тьма вокруг девушки сгущалась, а вместе с ней всё чётче звучали призрачные голоса. Сейчас Юнру не думала о том, что скажут остальные, ей во что бы то ни стало надо было остановить процесс разложения души Не Минцзюэ.</p><p>– Глава Не, вы слышите меня? – девушка на несколько шагов приблизилась к ощетинившемуся угрозой заклинателю.</p><p>Будто дикий зверь, Не Минцзюэ замер в настороженном ожидании. Его глаза полыхали яростным безумием, а дыхание вырывалось изо рта свистящим рыком. Он готов был встретить любую атаку и атаковать сам в ответ.</p><p>– Ваше сознание неясно, но я знаю, что вы понимаете меня, – Юнру смотрела прямо в лицо Не Минцзюэ. Голос девушки звучал спокойно, но от него мурашки бегали по телу. – Вашими эмоциями сейчас руководит ярость сабли. Укротить её можете лишь вы сами. Духовное оружие послушается приказов своего господина. Не Минцзюэ, безболезненно только самостоятельно вы можете вернуться в нормальное состояние.</p><p>За спиной Юнру по рядам заклинателей прошелся недовольный шёпот.</p><p>Внезапно раздалось насмешливое:</p><p>– Вэй Юнру, что значит «безболезненно»? Не думаешь же ты, что сможешь одолеть в битве Главу Не?! Твои угрозы никого не испугают.</p><p>– Дело не в угрозах, – Цзинь Цзысюань напряжённо вглядывался в лицо Не Минцзюэ, – надо достучаться до него.</p><p>Заклинатель, высмеявший Юнру, так и не понял, осудили его или же поддержали, но раз Цзинь Гуаншань и главы других кланов хранили молчание, продолжать он не решился.</p><p>– Глава Не, прошу вас, дайте мне увидеть, что вы понимаете меня, – Юнру осторожно шагнула ещё ближе. Теперь между ними оставалось едва ли половина чжана.</p><p> Не Минцзюэ же, казалось, не осознавал, что творится вокруг. Его лицо покрылось крупными алыми пятнами, голова опустилась ниже, взгляд исподлобья ярко горел. Бася в руках заклинателя полыхала духовными силами и жаждой крови.</p><p>– Глава Не, откликнитесь, – девушка до последнего не оставляла попыток достучаться до помутнённого сознания. Тёмная ци медленно скользнула под ноги Не Минцзюэ, оплела босые стопы. – Я не хочу делать вам больно. Подавите волю сабли и вложите её в ножны.</p><p>Утробный рык Не Минцзюэ отразился сумасшествием в побелевшем взгляде. Юнру на мгновение прикрыла глаза. Заклинатель погружался всё глубже в омут безумия. Последние шансы на спасение души неумолимо истончались.</p><p>– Простите меня, – девушка склонила голову в поклоне и медленно раскрыла ладони.</p><p>Тьма под ногами заклинателя посветлела переливами серебра.</p><p>– Духовная энергия в тёмной ци?! – Чан Цыань поражённо выдохнул. – Как такое возможно?</p><p>Внезапно напряжённое затишье кончилось. Не Минцзюэ, точно от удара, содрогнулся всем телом, взревел не своим голосом и резко кинулся вперёд.</p><p>Юнру уклоняться от прямой атаки не стала. Её взгляд заточенными лезвиями полоснул противника, а укутывающая фигуру Тьма с благодарностью приняла в себя наполненную духовными силами саблю.</p><p>Противники оказались лицом к лицу. Вышедшие из-под контроля духовные силы Не Минцзюэ столкнулись с жаждой Тьмы Печати Преисподней. Не Минцзюэ оскалился.</p><p>– Глава Не, прекратите всё это, – бледность покрыла лицо Юнру. Взгляд сделался неживым.</p><p>Заклинатель не откликался, потому девушка больше не сдерживалась. Тёмная энергия опутала грудь Не Минцзюэ и сдавила сильнее, лишая дыхания. Если достучаться до сознания не получалось, надо было попытаться вывести из строя противника. Бесчувственным телом даже искажённая ци управлять не сможет.</p><p>Однако Не Минцзюэ лишь пренебрежительно фыркнул и голыми руками разорвал путы. Скованная Бася вспыхнула алым сиянием. Заклинатель рванул саблю на себя, но вырвать из захвата не сумел, тёмная энергия с довольным чавкающим звуком затягивала оружие всё глубже.</p><p>С диким рыком Не Минцзюэ оттолкнул от себя противника и вновь попытался освободиться от Тьмы. Юнру от удара отскочила на пару шагов назад: тёмное облако, словно подушкой, поймало её в свои объятия и загудело, затрещало угрозой.</p><p>«Нельзя позволить Тьме высосать из него все духовные силы», – алчность энергии Печати Преисподней казалась неутолимой. Юнру понимала, что успокоить разбушевавшегося заклинателя не сможет, не навредив, но именно этого делать совершенно не хотелось. Девушка вскинула руку перед собой – оковы с сабли Не Минцзюэ немедленно упали. Тёмные щупальца вернулись к хозяйке.</p><p>За спиной послышались шепотки:</p><p>– Что она делает? Зачем отзывает силы?  </p><p>«Мне и теперь придётся объяснять каждое своё действие?» – Юнру поморщилась, вспомнив приклеившиеся к ней недовольные взгляды, когда пришлось отравить Не Минцзюэ. Но долго сокрушаться о будущем ей не позволили.</p><p>Почувствовал свободу, Не Минцзюэ вновь ринулся в атаку. В этот раз он старался не касаться тёмных сгустков. Следующий прямой удар в голову должен был забрать жизнь заклинательницы.</p><p>«Многолетняя выучка или он действительно понимает, что делает?» – Юнру чуть повернулась, пропуская клинок мимо себя. Уходить от столкновения она не собиралась. Надо было проверить: ярость сабли не угасала ни на мгновение, а вот движения противника были точными и скоординированными.</p><p>«Не Минцзюэ действительно опаснейший из противников», – если бы не тёмная энергия, она бы уже несколько раз попрощалась с жизнью. Атаки заклинателя были стремительны и поражали разрушительной мощью, мало кто из ныне живущих мог выдержать прямой удар. </p><p>Юнру раз за разом ускользала из-под разъярённого клинка в последний момент, но силы Не Минцзюэ и не думали иссякать. Казалось, изворотливость противника раззадоривала его всё сильнее. Яростное рычание раздавалось над ухом всё чаще.</p><p>«Больше бегать нельзя, да?» – Юнру пригнулась, уходя от рубящего удара, и направила удар духовной энергией в Золотое Ядро противника.</p><p>Не Минцзюэ не успел уклониться – застоявшаяся после болезни кровь с кашлем вырвалась на свободу. Глаза заклинателя на мгновение посветлели сознанием. Юнру внимательно следила за противником, потому замечала малейшие изменения.</p><p>– Глава Не, вы слышите меня?! Бася, её надо успокоить! – девушка немедленно кинулась навстречу.</p><p>Однако едва она приблизилась, Не Минцзюэ, словно в тисках, сжал её тело. Второй раз за сегодняшний вечер Юнру услышала треск собственных костей. Внутренности свело судорогой.</p><p>– ММММ! – болевой шок был настолько сильным, что у неё перед глазами потемнело.</p><p>Кажется, она даже ненадолго потеряла сознание, потому как, придя в чувства, обнаружила себя и Не Минцзюэ спелёнатыми тёмной энергией Печати Преисподней. Её ладони плотно сжимали горло противника поверх отчётливого следа от зубов, а во рту чувствовался привкус крови.</p><p> «Я его… укусила?» – Юнру задохнулась от страшной догадки, немедленно разжала руки.</p><p>Несмотря на схватку, Не Минцзюэ смотрел на неё всё теми же пустыми глазами, только бешенство в них теперь пылало ослепительным белым светом.</p><p>«Я с ним не справлюсь», – девушка со страхом и трепетом смотрела на противника. Его мощь, сила, ярость, неуёмная энергия пугали. Успокоить их не представлялось возможным, а сознание заклинателя всё дальше ускользало в собственное безумие. Порча почти полностью поглотила его Золотое Ядро.</p><p>Оставалось одно – лишить противника чувств, обездвижить.</p><p>Достать из-за пояса медицинские иглы не представлялось возможным – огромные ладони Не Минцзюэ всё ещё сдавливали её грудь, мешая дыханию. Почему она до сих пор не лишилась чувств, оставалось загадкой.</p><p>– ВЭЙ ЮНРУ! – сквозь густую дымку Юнру услышала обеспокоенный голос, но определить, кому он принадлежит, не смогла.</p><p>– Не вмешивайся! – нельзя было позволять другим заклинателям приближаться к ним. Юнру понимала, что почти не контролирует Тьму.</p><p>Девушка острыми точечными ударами в горло, грудь и голову прошлась по акупунктурным точкам противника, парализуя тело. Тёмная густая энергия немедленно вонзилась в его плоть. Руки Не Минцзюэ ослабли – Юнру судорожно втянула в себя воздух. </p><p>«Получилось?» – девушка внимательно следила за выражением лица заклинателя.</p><p>Глаза Не Минцзюэ закатились, тело на несколько мгновений неподвижно застыло, чтобы тут же, словно пружиной, выстрелить мощным ударом.</p><p>– РРРААА-ААА-АААРРР! – рык, родившийся в груди Не Минцзюэ, оглушил.</p><p>Юнру не успела понять, что произошло, спину прошило острой болью, на этот раз от удара об пол. Не Минцзюэ буйным зверем накинулся на неё сверху.</p><p>Словно издалека она слышала обеспокоенные возгласы зрителей их схватки, но слов по-прежнему не могла разобрать. Весь её мир сузился до белёсых глаз перед собой и каменной тяжести на груди. Не Минцзюэ в исступлении вдавливал девушку в доски пола, разрывая мантию, царапая ногтями плоть, словно пытался расплющить, раздробить кости. Юнру чувствовала, как намокла кровью одежда на плече и рёбрах с левой стороны, ровно в тех местах, где холодная сталь разъярённой сабли касалась тела.</p><p>– Глава Не, придите в себя! – слёзы боли застилали глаза, воздух с трудом проникал в лёгкие. – Усмирите ярость, иначе погибнете!</p><p>Почему-то в этот самый момент собственная жизнь для неё не представляла ровным счётом никакой ценности. Сердце болело отчаянным желанием спасти потерявшегося в безумстве Не Минцзюэ.</p><p>Внезапно глухой заслон Тьмы Печати Преисподней порвался яркой пурпурной вспышкой, затем ещё одной и следующей:</p><p>– ВЭЙ АИ! ВЭЙ АИ! ПУСТИ МЕНЯ! НЕМЕДЛЕННО! ВЭЙ АИ!</p><p>«Цзян Чэн… – Юнру сглотнула горечь во рту. – Значит, ты пришёл в себя? Хорошо».</p><p>Девушка только сейчас обратила внимание на совершенную Тьму вокруг, густую и непроглядную: «Видимо, по этой причине я не слышу других заклинателей».</p><p>– ВЭЙ АИ!! – Цзян Чэн пытался проникнуть к ним, хотел помочь.</p><p>Однако тёмный барьер Печати Преисподней не пускал, лишь алчно поглощал всю энергию, до какой мог дотянуться.</p><p>«Только мои духовные силы не поглощаются, – яркая мысль порезала точной догадкой. – Парализовать Тьмой не получилось. Надо попробовать по-другому».</p><p>Левую руку Юнру не чувствовала, потому пришлось пользоваться только правой.</p><p>– Глава Не, простите, – девушка схватила заклинателя за волосы и притянула ближе к себе.</p><p>Чувствовать кровь на губах было неприятно – желудок немедленно отозвался рвотным спазмом. Но Юнру лишь отмахнулась от гадких ощущений и сильнее прижалась к сонной артерии противника. Передавить зубами поток духовной и жизненной энергии, заглушить, подавить бешенство заклинателя собственными духовными силами – иного пути выжить самой и спасти Не Минцзюэ у неё не осталось. </p><p>Неясно, откуда взялась сила в её руках, способная удержать противника, но Не Минцзюэ она из объятий не выпустила, даже когда тот забился раненым зверем. Юнру плотно смежила веки и выпустила духовную энергию. По окружающей противников тёмной ци прошла рябь. Чернильно-тёмная клубящаяся дымка посветлела серебром духовных сил.</p><p>Юнру энергию не сдерживала, открыла затворы на собственном Золотом Ядре, потому уже в следующее мгновение от черноты не осталось и следа. Тьма Печати Преисподней превратилась в сизое облако, но жажды своей не растеряла.</p><p>«Сейчас!» – девушка направила духовную энергию в тело Не Минцзюэ. Ровно так, как совсем недавно тёмная ци, сейчас поток духовных сил вонзился иглами в акупунктурные точки заклинателя. И в этот раз эффект был мгновенным.</p><p>Юнру почувствовала, как обмякло тело Не Минцзюэ. Она с силой оттолкнула его от себя и выбила из ослабевшей руки саблю. Звонкое дребезжание металла по доскам пола прозвучало возмущённым воплем зачарованного оружия. Думать и оборачиваться было некогда – Юнру кинулась следом за саблей в угол комнаты.</p><p>«Надо подавить её», – успокоить или тем более усмирить ярость клинка девушка даже не надеялась, но вот ограничить влияние на разум заклинателя, пока тот в беспамятстве, вполне могла.</p><p>Юнру направила энергию Печати Преисподней в Бася. Сабля отозвалась отвратительным шипением и вспыхнула духовными силами своего владельца. Сопротивление клинка было сопоставимо живучести Не Минцзюэ. Всего несколько мгновений понадобилось заклинателю, чтобы стряхнуть с себя оцепенение и вновь кинуться на Юнру.</p><p>Бешеным зверем, совершенно потеряв человеческий облик, Не Минцзюэ одним длинным прыжком оказался рядом с девушкой. Юнру с ужасом смотрела в покрывшиеся красными капиллярами белки глаз противника и ждала смертельного удара. Но вместо него услышала протяжный мелодичный напев флейты сяо.</p><p>Не Минцзюэ мгновенно замер, напряжённо прислушиваясь.</p><p>«Лебин<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a>! Лань Сичэнь!» – облегчённо вздыхать времени не было, но девушка почувствовала, как расслабились напряжённые до предела нервы.</p><p>А в следующее мгновение окружающая их Тьма послушно расступилась перед Вэй Усянем. Зависший в напряжённой тишине мир Юнру наполнился многоголосным шумом.</p><p>– Он остановился!</p><p>– Глава Лань потрясающий!</p><p>– Цзян Чэн, Лань Сичэнь, держите его подальше от нас, – голос Вэй Усяня ледяным душем вылился на головы присутствующим.</p><p>Воздух покоев зазвенел переливами «Песни Покоя» Ордена Гусу Лань.</p><p>– Не Минцзюэ, не вздумай дёргаться! – резкий окрик Цзян Чэна прозвучал в унисон с хлёстким ударом Цзыдянь. Зачарованная плеть спеленала по рукам и ногам заклинателя.</p><p>«А-Ин! Братик!» – Юнру полными слёз глазами смотрела на родного человека.</p><p>– Я здесь. Прости, что так долго, – Вэй Усянь опустился на колени рядом с сестрой, стёр со щеки мокрую дорожку. Цепкий взгляд отметил окрасившиеся кровью одежды. – Ты ранена, А-Аи.</p><p>– Со мной всё хорошо. Просто царапины. Надо успокоить дух сабли, А-Ин. Искажение ци почти полностью поглотило Золотое Ядро Главы Не, – хотелось разрыдаться, позволить себе быть слабой, но тело каждое мгновение прошивали холодные потоки энергии Печати Преисподней. Ослабить сейчас давление на обезумевшую саблю означало позволить погибнуть Не Минцзюэ. – Мы не сможем это сделать сами, братик.</p><p>Отчаяние в голосе выдавало девушку с головой.</p><p>– Знаю, родная. Только хозяин может подавить оружие, – Вэй Усянь оглянулся на рычащего и щетинившегося яростью Не Минцзюэ. – Надо привести его в чувства.</p><p>– Да, – Юнру с надеждой смотрела на брата, собственных сил успокоить разбушевавшийся магический артефакт высшего уровня у неё уже не осталось.</p><p>– Понял, – Вэй Усянь чуть улыбнулся сестре и поднёс к губам флейту.</p><p>Первые же резкие ноты нарушили мелодичный строй «Песни Покоя», но совершенно не звучали диссонансом<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2">[2]</a>. Мелодии заклинаний Лебин и Чэньцин полились согласно. Только флейта в руках Вэй Усяня пела тяжелыми длинными нотами, напором задавливала волю сабли, а сяо усмиряла мятежное сознание заклинателя.</p><p>Тёмные тени сгустились вокруг близнецов Вэй, укрыли покровом от посторонних глаз и широкими потоками устремились в Бася.</p><p>«Разделяет волю и сознание!» – Юнру пояснений не требовалось. Она и сама сделала бы то же самое, обладай силами, доступными брату. Но ей Тьма не подчинялась. Почти случайно и лишь на время она стала для неё носителем и только энергию Вэй Усяня внутри себя чувствовала согласной с собственной духовной материей.</p><p>Сейчас мелодия Чэньцин накрывала коконом дух сабли, отсекала её от внешнего мира и замыкала в себе. Но это тоже было лишь временным решением. Сколько продержится сдерживающий оружие эффект, зависело от силы заклинателя, однако Бася надо было либо усмирить, либо разрушить.</p><p>– Сичэнь, надо попытаться достучаться до сознания Главы Не! – Юнру, наконец, отняла ладони от холодной стали клинка. Вэй Усянь совершенно точно сможет удержать контроль над саблей.</p><p>– Вэй Аи, ты ранена?! – глаза Цзян Чэна обеспокоенно расширились. Безвольно повисшая рука девушки смотрелась ужасно.</p><p>– Ничего серьёзного, Цзян Чэн, – Юнру на ходу пережала акупунктурные точки на плече и животе, останавливая кровь, возвращая чувствительность руке.</p><p>– Как это несерьёзно?! Ты вся в крови!! – голос Цзян Чэна прозвучал зло, требовательно, словно он распекал девушку за то, что позволила себя ранить.</p><p>Юнру уже хотела оправдаться в ответ на подобную заботу, но её внимание отвлёк необычный перелив мелодии Лебин – ласкающий и живительный, словно на открытые раны наносили чудодейственное снадобье. Девушка вдруг почувствовала, как теплая волна растеклась по телу и сосредоточилась в ранах. Боль и жжение мгновенно притупились. Раны не затянулись, но больше не приносили дискомфорта.</p><p>– Спасибо, Сичэнь, – Юнру благодарно улыбнулась сияющему белоснежными духовными силами заклинателю, – но сейчас важнее привести в сознание Главу Не.</p><p>Не расходуй силы понапрасну, хотела попросить она, но чувствовать заботу Лань Сичэня, как и беспокойство Цзян Чэна, было приятно.</p><p>«Когда я успела стать такой жадной?» – Юнру ничего не могла сделать с собственным сердцем. В этот самый момент оно счастливо пело в груди.</p><p>– Вэй Аи, лучше не приближайся к нему, – Цзыдянь в руках Цзян Чэна неярко вспыхнула пурпуром.</p><p>– Я должна, А-Чэн. Иначе нельзя.</p><p>Именно так в прошлый раз Юнру удалось на мгновение привести в сознание Не Минцзюэ. Сейчас предстояло попробовать вновь, тем более влияние сабли заметно уменьшилось.</p><p>Юнру положила наполненные духовными силами ладони на грудь присмиревшего заклинателя:</p><p>– Глава Не, вам надо прийти в себя, слышите? Без вас мы не справимся.</p><p>Лёгкий мотив «Песни Покоя» вторил её словам.</p><p>Понадобилось несколько показавшихся бесконечно долгими мгновений, чтобы Золотое Ядро заклинателя, наконец, откликнулось на зов, а в глаза Не Минцзюэ вернулись проблески сознания.</p><p>– Цзян Чэн, можешь уже отпустить его, – Юнру облегчённо выдохнула.</p><p>– Ты уверена? – Цзян Чэн недобрым взглядом вглядывался в Не Минцзюэ, ища признаки просветления, и лишь после уверенного кивка Юнру отозвал Цзыдянь назад.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь действительно обладал потрясающими способностями. Одно его присутствие было способно усмирить тяжёлый нрав Главы Ордена Цинхэ Не, и лишь звучание флейты сяо привело в чувства обезумевшее сознание. Никак иначе объяснить стремительно очищающееся от порчи Золотое Ядро заклинателя Юнру не могла.</p><p>– Глава Не, вы слышите меня? – девушка достала из-за пояса шёлковый мешочек с кровоостанавливающими травами и принялась втирать их в рану на шее заклинателя.</p><p>Юнру старалась не смотреть на чёткие отпечатки собственных зубов. От смущения она готова была провалиться сквозь землю. При беглом осмотре выяснилось, что иных повреждений, кроме её укусов и пары синяков, на теле заклинателя не было. Даже дух его заметно окреп. Не Минцзюэ предстал совершенно здоровым и полным сил. Однако ответил девушке он не сразу.</p><p>Сперва неясным мычанием, а после многозначительным рычанием звуки сформировались в слова:</p><p>– Голова болит… где я?</p><p>В этот момент прозвучали последние ноты песни Лебин. Лань Сичэнь приблизился к ним:</p><p>– Минцзюэ-сюн, ты пришёл в себя? Слава Богам!</p><p>– Вы в своих покоях, Глава Не. Вы меня узнаёте? – Юнру сидела на коленях прямо перед заклинателем, но взгляд Не Минцзюэ был устремлён сквозь неё, туда, где в коконе тёмных сил билась в бессильной ярости сабля.</p><p>– Вэй Юнру, – взгляд Не Минцзюэ фокусировался медленно. Когда же он разглядел девушку перед собой, его зрачки удивлённо расширились.</p><p>«Я, наверное, сейчас ужасно выгляжу», – Юнру не знала, плакать ей или смеяться.</p><p>– Вы помните, что произошло? – времени беспокоиться о внешнем виде не было, но она едва сумела остановить свои руки, принявшиеся приглаживать растрепавшиеся в схватке волосы.</p><p>– Я призвал силы Бася, – Не Минцзюэ твёрдо кивнул: он помнил.</p><p>«Значит, я не ошиблась. Он действительно осознавал происходящее, только, видимо, сделать ничего не мог», – Юнру тяжело вздохнула.</p><p>– Минцзюэ-сюн, надо успокоить дух сабли. Долго сдерживать её ярость молодой господин Вэй не сможет. Только воле хозяина клинок подчинится, – голос Лань Сичэня звучал мягко, точно «Песня Покоя» до сих пор выводила мелодичные напевы.</p><p>– В противном случае клинок придётся разрушить, – Цзян Чэн гневно сверкнул глазами на Не Минцзюэ.  </p><p>– Бася – магическое оружие с огромным духовным потенциалом. Уничтожать его будет неправильно, – Цзинь Гуаншань с Цзинь Цзысюанем приблизились к ним, – но если иного выхода не останется, мы будем вынуждены…</p><p>– Сделаю, – Не Минцзюэ нахмурился и потёр виски́. – Я успокою Бася.</p><p>Он решительно поднялся на ноги и широкими шагами направился к Вэй Усяню. Тёмным кокон клубился алыми росчерками и гулким эхом далёкой ожесточённой битвы поминутно вспыхивал яркими огненными искрами.</p><p>– Ваша сабля полна ярости, Глава Не, – Вэй Усянь отнял флейту от губ и криво усмехнулся. – Надо обладать потрясающей волей, чтобы сдерживать этого зверя в узде.</p><p>Не Минцзюэ иронию заклинателя пропустил мимо ушей, только сложил ладони в печать призыва клинка.</p><p>– О, откликнулась сразу! – Вэй Усянь уважительно кивнул и звонко хлопнул в ладони. Тёмный кокон вмиг рассеялся.</p><p>Сабля до сих пор пылала бешенством, потому все присутствующие напряжённо замерли, ожидая худшего. Но едва пальцы Не Минцзюэ сомкнулись на рукояти клинка, опасные огненные всполохи на чёрном лезвии стихли. Хозяину потребовалось всего пара мгновений, чтобы полностью подчинить себе волю оружия.</p><p>«А ведь её ярость почти уничтожила нас всех, – Юнру удивлённо покачала головой. – Глава Не великолепен!»</p><p>– Вот. Больше беспокойства она не доставит, – Не Минцзюэ убрал клинок в ножны, словно тяжёлый замок повесил на двери. – Прошу прощения за случившееся. Я непременно возмещу всё.</p><p>Он слегка склонил голову в поклоне перед Чан Цыанем.</p><p>– Пустяки-пустяки! Мы давно планировали отремонтировать эту часть поместья, – теперь, когда высокий гость пришёл в себя, Глава Ордена Юэян Чан вновь сделался радушным хозяином.</p><p>– Хорошо, – Не Минцзюэ удовлетворённо кивнул.</p><p>– Минцзюэ-сюн, боюсь, всё не так просто, – Лань Сичэнь сочувственным взглядом рассматривал тела погибших от рук обезумевшего друга целителей клана Не. </p><p>– Останки вернуть семье и похоронить с почестями, – Не Минцзюэ отдал чёткие распоряжения своим подчинённым. – Я позабочусь об их семьях.</p><p>Прятаться от ответственности, как и искать оправданий, было не в его характере. В беспамятстве он забрал безвинные жизни. Что бы ни попросили родные погибших, Орден Цинхэ Не непременно исполнит их волю.</p><p>– Да будет так, – Лань Сичэнь длинно выдохнул. Он слишком хорошо знал своего друга.</p><p>Радикальная честность и прямолинейность зачастую имели для Не Минцзюэ неприятные последствия, но именно эти качества и подобные ситуации воспитывали в нём волевую, непреклонную личность, способную вести за собой других. </p><p>– А-Аи, твои раны надо обработать, – Вэй Усянь ласково погладил сестру по щеке, – а ещё надо смыть с лица кровь.</p><p>– Совсем плохо? – уголки губ Юнру приподнялись в улыбке.</p><p>Она даже гадать не хотела, как сейчас выглядит. Радовало, что раны на руке и животе совершенно не беспокоили.</p><p>– Ты всегда прекрасна. Самая красивая из всех! – Вэй Усянь рукавом собственной мантии принялся оттирать кровь с подбородка девушки.</p><p>– А-Ин, перестань, – Юнру со смехом уклонилась. – Я умоюсь, умоюсь.</p><p>– Юнру, твои раны действительно требуют к себе внимания, – взгляд Лань Сичэня горел нежностью и заботой. – Вот, возьми, это снадобье непременно поможет.</p><p>– Сичэнь, спасибо, – девушка почувствовала, как щёки заливает румянец. – Ты и так много сделал.</p><p>– Кстати, да! «Песня Исцеления» Ордена Гусу Лань творит чудеса! – Вэй Усянь поднёс к губам флейту, исполнил небольшой отрывок из мелодии.</p><p>– У вас хорошая память, молодой господин Вэй, – Лань Сичэнь светло улыбнулся.</p><p>– Только в руках умелого мастера мелодии Облачных Глубин наполняются силами, – Цзинь Гуаншань обводил задумчивым взглядов присутствующих, словно не мог принять какое-то важное решение.</p><p>– Цзян Чэн, как твоё плечо? На рану надо положить лекарство и обработать, – Юнру обеспокоено оглянулась на застывшего рядом мужчину.</p><p>– Уже всё зажило, – Цзян Чэн отмахнулся от заботы девушки. – «Песня Исцеления», помнишь?</p><p>Уважительный поклон предназначался Лань Сичэню, а всем остальным досталась кривая усмешка и вскинутая бровь. Однако Юнру ему не поверила, какими бы чудодейственными силами ни обладали мелодии Ордена Гусу Лань, полностью излечить раны они были не способны.</p><p>– Покажи мне, – девушка приблизилась вплотную к заклинателю и потянулась к раненому плечу.</p><p>– Не надо, – Цзян Чэн перехватил её ладони. – Там действительно ничего серьёзного. Лучше позаботься о себе.</p><p>– Я только травы приложу, Цзян Чэн, – каждый раз, когда эти глубокие фиалковые глаза смотрели на неё, у Юнру всё внутри переворачивалось.</p><p>В последнее время им редко доводилось вот так, глаза в глаза, смотреть друг на друга, потому сейчас у неё дыхание в горле застряло и сердце сбилось с ритма.</p><p>– После. Не сейчас, – Цзян Чэн если и чувствовал то же самое, ничем себя не выдал, только слегка сжал её ладонь и отступил на шаг назад.</p><p>В этот момент на Юнру словно ушат ледяной воды вылили. Тоненький голос вновь тоскливо заскрёбся внутри.</p><p>– Вэй Юнру, я приношу вам свои извинения, – из печальных мыслей девушку выдернул Не Минцзюэ. Заклинатель сложил руки перед собой и низко склонился в поклоне. – Из-за меня вы пострадали. Смогу ли я получить прощение? Любое ваше желание будет немедленно исполнено. Вы второй раз спасли мне жизнь.</p><p>Не Минцзюэ выглядел уверенным, но от внимательного взгляда Лань Сичэня и Юнру не укрылись растерянный взгляд и румянец на щеках. Не Минцзюэ явно не до конца понимал, как исправить сложившуюся ситуацию. Однако больше другого в этот момент девушку беспокоили напряжённые и во многом недобрые взгляды собравшихся в покоях заклинателей.</p><p>«Последствия неизбежны, да?» – Юнру на мгновение прикрыла глаза, а когда вновь подняла веки, смотрела на Не Минцзюэ без всякого выражения.</p><p>– Вы сами себя спасли, Глава Не. Я оказалась не в силах совладать с вашим недугом, – девушка мягко улыбнулась. – Вам следует поблагодарить Лань Сичэня. Только благодаря ему вы пришли в себя и смогли усмирить дух сабли.</p><p>Не Минцзюэ ещё ничего не успел сказать, когда по рядам заклинателей прошелся неясный гул:</p><p>– Истинно так! Тёмное колдовство нарушает законы Вселенной!</p><p>– Тьма не способна спасать! Путь Дао, Путь Меча – это путь света!</p><p>– Верно говорят, что коли уж один в семье испачкается в скверне, за ним последуют другие.</p><p>– Точно. Сперва Вэй Усянь, теперь Вэй Юнру. Близнецы Вэй используют тёмную ци так, словно это само собой разумеется!</p><p>– Иного ожидать не приходится: яды, мертвецы. Что же дальше?</p><p>– Вы же сами видели: даже молодой господин Цзинь и Глава Цзян не смогли пробиться сквозь Тёмный заслон. А ведь Цзыдянь и Суйхуа – легендарные артефакты!</p><p>– Зато перед Вэй Усянем тьма расступилась сама, будто перед хозяином!</p><p>– Сестра – Госпожа Ядов, брат – Тёмный Мастер. И это среди нас! Такое ощущение, что над нами просто насмехаются?!</p><p>Внутри Юнру замерло всё, даже чувства, казалось, покрылись ледяной коркой. Настроения в обществе заклинателей раз за разом сгущали краски.</p><p>«Уже ничего не изменить, да?» – девушка закусила губу и стиснула кулаки.</p><p>Смиряться и потворствовать бездействием подобным пересудам было всё равно, что признать себя виновными. Однако и оправдания не гарантировали прощение. Как поступить и что сказать в подобной ситуации, Юнру не понимала.</p><p>– Но ведь близнецы Вэй очень помогли в Мейсян и в Ланъя. Многие бы из нас полегли там, если бы не их вмешательство.</p><p>– Да. Кроме того Вэй Юнру спасла немало жизней!</p><p>– Айщ! Кого-то спасли, значит, теперь мы должны забыть о тех, кого они убили?</p><p>– «Гу-нюйши» по преданию владеют многими чарами. Не удивлюсь, если откроется, что благосклонность Главы Лань к Вэй Юнру сформировалась именно благодаря нечестным приёмам. Как ещё объяснить, что целительницу из Юньмэна подпустили сперва к молодому господину Цзинь, а после позволили творить, что вздумается с самим Главой Не!</p><p>– А я вот уверен, что в недавнем состоянии Главы Не именно Вэй Юнру виновата. Искажение ци само по себе не случается!</p><p>– Истинно-истинно! Тогда вовсе не странно, что даже Главы Ордена Цзян простили близнецов. А ведь это из-за них пала Пристань Лотоса!</p><p>У Юнру перехватило дыхание, лихорадочный взгляд впился в высокую фигуру Цзян Чэна. Панический страх сковал душу металлическими кольцами.</p><p>Слышал ли Цзян Чэн приглушённые разговоры за своей спиной – неясно. Всё его внимание было занято беседой с Цзинь Цзысюанем, но от этого легче не становилось. К горлу вновь подступила дурнота, а в глаза будто песка насыпали. Разговоры бередили незажившие раны на сердце.</p><p>Внезапно до боли стиснутый кулак накрыла обжигающе ледяная ладонь.</p><p>«Братик…» – Юнру подняла глаза на Вэй Усяня.</p><p>«Я рядом», – сказал ей ответный взгляд.</p><p>Всё верно, они всегда будут вместе, потому справятся с любыми невзгодами. Несмотря на леденящий холод, Юнру почувствовала, как тепло стало в груди.   </p><p>– И как их только сумели простить?! Без молитв и жертв тёмным божествам тут не обошлось!</p><p>– Даже Глава Лань ведёт себя странно. Его брат тяжело ранен Вэй Усянем, а он позволяет Вэй Юнру лечить его! Куда катится этот мир?!</p><p>– Что брат, что сестра – тёмные. Ошибка природы. Одним своим существованием они порочат весь мир заклинателей. </p><p>Юнру почувствовала, как вздрогнул при упоминании Лань Ванцзи её брат. Чуть потеплевшая в её руке ладонь Вэй Усяня снова стала ледяной. Только в этот раз вокруг заклинателя сгустились тёмные тени.</p><p>«А-Ин, нельзя!» – Юнру слишком хорошо понимала, что чувствует сейчас брат, как осознавала и то, что любое их слово или действие сейчас будет истолковано неправильно. Захотелось сбежать отсюда подальше, укрыться от злых голосов и мнений, но даже этого им не было позволено.</p><p>Юнру теснее прижалась к брату и тихонько вздохнула: «Братик, мы вместе».</p><p>Взгляд девушки невольно скользнул к Лань Сичэню. Совершенные черты лица, ласковый взгляд – заклинатель чуть склонил голову, внимательно слушая Цзинь Гуаншаня и Чан Цыаня. Мягкая улыбка не покидала его губ.</p><p>В этот момент в груди девушки родился новый страх: «А ведь они правы. Нас приняли без всяких условностей и даже объяснений не потребовали. Дядя Цзян, шицзе, Сичэнь, даже Цзян Чэн... Что же вы на самом деле думаете о нас?»</p><p>О причинах поведения и помыслах близких ей людей Юнру всегда опасалась гадать. Слишком велика была вероятность ошибиться. Но и неведение не приносило покоя. Вэй Усянь вернулся спустя несколько месяцев Тёмным, ей тоже пришлось измениться. Так почему же никто не задаёт вопросов?</p><p>– Без вашего участия я был бы уже мёртв, Вэй Юнру, – Не Минцзюэ чуть повысил голос и повернулся спиной к шумному сборищу, словно бы отгородился от всех пересудов.</p><p>Только он один стоял ближе всех к близнецам и поэтому мог слышать высказываемые мнения. Однако Главу Ордена Цинхэ Не досужие сплетни и беспочвенные обвинения не интересовали. Даже если он и сомневался в мотивах Вэй Усяня и Юнру, сейчас близнецы Вэй были сильнейшими союзниками армии Аннигиляции Солнца. Так просто сбрасывать со счетов подобную силу было неразумно.</p><p>– Я рада, что мы пришли вовремя. Искажение ци почти необратимо. Однако посмотрите, ваше Золотое Ядро полно энергии. Порча не сумела навредить, – Юнру попыталась последовать примеру старшего товарища и не обращать внимания на окружающих. Но сделать это так же просто, как получилось у Не Минцзюэ, у неё не вышло. Нехорошее предчувствие вновь заняло своё место в сердце. Только присутствие рядом брата придавало уверенности.</p><p>– Да, чувствую себя вполне здоровым. В завтрашней атаке на Безночный город я пойду во главе войска! – Не Минцзюэ победно улыбнулся. Как бы то ни было, он достиг того, на что рассчитывал. Силы вернулись к нему, а тело вновь полнилось энергией.    </p><p>– Твои раны исцелились, друг мой, но по меридианам до сих пор течёт подверженная порче ци. От неё надо непременно избавиться, – Лань Сичэнь белым видением появился рядом. Хотя он и разделял позитивный настрой Не Минцзюэ, столь же просто относиться к недавним событиям не мог.</p><p>– Всё именно так, – согласилась Юнру. – Ваше Золотое Ядро, Глава Не, стабильно, но его энергия рождена яростью клинка. Это плохая энергия, её надо выплеснуть или усмирить. Иначе ваш дух непременно вновь подвергнется Искажению.</p><p>– Мою ярость и жажду Бася мы утолим с лихвой в бою! – Не Минцзюэ согласно кивнул.</p><p>– А до той поры, Минцзюэ-сюн, я сыграю для тебя «Песню Очищения», – Лань Сичэнь мягко улыбнулся.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Сестрёнка, и зачем ты позволила себя ранить? – лицо Вэй Усяня болезненно побледнело. – Я чуть с ума не сошёл, когда увидел тебя всю в крови.</p><p>– Это не только моя кровь, А-Ин, – Юнру как ни в чём не бывало затягивала тугую повязку на собственных рёбрах.</p><p>Удивительно, но полученные в схватке с Не Минцзюэ раны действительно не были серьёзными. Пара ушибов и порезы от лезвия сабли, конечно, были неприятными, но жизни не угрожали.</p><p>– Мелодии Ордена Гусу Лань поразительны! – девушка не переставала восхищаться способностями Лань Сичэня.</p><p>– Думаю, именно благодаря духовным силам музыканта «Песня Исцеления» оказалась настолько действенной, – Вэй Усянь уважительно кивнул. – Даже вот Цзян Чэна подлечили.</p><p>– Он так и не дал мне осмотреть свои раны, – сейчас наедине с братом Юнру могла позволить себе поворчать вволю.</p><p>– Он не при смерти, не переживай, – Вэй Усянь невесело рассмеялся. – Судя по гневным взглядам в сторону Не Минцзюэ, Цзян Чэн с трудом сдерживал эмоции.</p><p>– Цзян Чэн всегда был вспыльчивым, – девушка слабо улыбнулась.</p><p>Едва представилась возможность, Вэй Усянь утащил её прочь из покоев Не Минцзюэ. Что там происходило дальше, Юнру не знала, лишь на пороге комнаты она успела поймать на себе обеспокоенный взгляд Цзян Чэна.</p><p>«Хотела бы я знать, о чём ты думаешь, А-Чэн», – у них было слишком много причин для беспокойства, потому Юнру терялась в догадках. Обсуждать это не хотелось даже с братом. Тем не менее, голова против воли тяжелела неприятными мыслями. Пусть заклинатели не знали всего и руководствовались в основном домыслами, их мнение звучало удивительно стройно. Чувствовать на себе подобный груз и тем более противостоять ему было сложно.</p><p>– Не думай ни о чём, родная, – Вэй Усянь поднёс к губам ладонь сестры. – Тебе надо отдохнуть и набраться сил. Завтрашняя ночь расслабиться не позволит.</p><p>– Я чувствую себя прекрасно, А-Ин, – Юнру не лукавила. Освободившись от Тьмы Печати Преисподней, её тело наполнилось кипучей энергией. – Но ты прав: сон несёт исцеление. Нам обоим надо хорошенько отдохнуть.</p><p>Вэй Усянь ласково улыбнулся:</p><p>– Ты спи, я пока не буду. Хочу кое-что сделать.</p><p>– Стоит ли? Ночь на дворе, – Юнру плотнее запахнула на груди тёплую накидку и внимательно посмотрела на брата. – Скажи, А-Ин, зачем ты хочешь уйти?</p><p>С момента возвращения в комнату Вэй Усянь смотрел куда угодно, но только не в сторону кровати Лань Ванцзи. Казалось, он старался держаться подальше от раненого. Юнру понимала, что брат винит себя, как понимала и то, что сделать ничего с этим не сможет. Не её слова утешения сейчас нужны сердцу Вэй Усяня. Только глубокий янтарь и хрустальная чистота способны растворить печали брата. Но эти глаза было плотно смежены сном.</p><p>Вэй Усянь молчал, потому девушка продолжила:</p><p>– Лань Ванцзи быстро идёт на поправку. Его раны исцеляются, с Золотым Ядром тоже все в порядке. Он слаб, потому не приходит в себя, но очень скоро проснётся, будь уверен.</p><p>– Я всё это понимаю, родная, просто не знаю, как ему в глаза смотреть и что сказать, – Вэй Усянь устремил взгляд в осеннее ночное небо.</p><p>Тучи густо усеяли небосклон, потому звёзд не было видно. От этого на душе становилось ещё тоскливее.</p><p>– Думаю, слова придут сами, – Юнру положила голову на плечо брата.</p><p>Как успокоить близкого человека, если собственное сердце не на месте? Как унять боль другого, когда самой от бессилия рыдать хотелось? Ответов она не знала, а гадать уже не осталось никаких сил.</p><p>«Просто быть рядом. Большего же не надо, так?» – Юнру почувствовала, как глаза вновь наполняются слезами.</p><p>– С рассветом я уйду из поместья, – Вэй Усянь большим пальцем поймал тёплую каплю на щеке девушки. – Пойду в Лес Тысячи Голосов. Надо всё проверить.</p><p>– Я найду тебя, – кивнула Юнру.</p><p>Удержать она не могла, хотя никогда не оставила бы одного: «Вместе мы пройдём этот путь до самого конца».</p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1"><sup>[1]</sup></a> <strong>Лебин</strong> – имя флейты сяо Лань Сичэня. Вдруг кто забыл.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2"><sup>[2]</sup></a> <strong>Диссонанс</strong> - неслияние в восприятии одновременно звучащих тонов музыки, неблагозвучие.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Глава 56. Аннигиляция Солнца. Битва в городе, на который никогда не опускается ночь. Часть одиннадцатая</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Стоило только Не Минцзюэ объявить начало атаки, измаявшиеся от безделья заклинатели армии Аннигиляции Солнца с готовностью вышли в Цишань. Войско выстроилось у стен Безночного города.</p><p>В нетерпении по рядам заклинателей то и дело проходил раздражённый шёпот. Все ждали чуда, способного помочь им преодолеть защитный купол резиденции Верховного Ордена. Однако в то, что причиной этого чудесного события станет Вэй Усянь, не верил, казалось, никто<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a>. Слава Тёмного заклинателя была достаточной, чтобы вселить в сердца людей трепет, но и её оказалось мало, когда речь шла о победе в войне.</p><p>Не поверили в Вэй Усяня заклинатели армии сопротивления в тот момент, когда огненное зарево поднялось над домами в восточных кварталах и тьмой опутало север столицы Ордена Цишань Вэнь. Не поверили даже тогда, когда резкие переливы флейты наполнили холодный воздух осенней ночи гулким эхом.</p><p>Возможно, не верили они, потому что Знойный дворец всё так же возвышался над городом и то ли с угрозой щурился множеством огней, то ли злобной ухмылкой потешался над пришедшими под его стены.</p><p>Это недоверие Юнру очень остро чувствовала на протяжении всего дня.</p><p>Едва Вэй Усянь, как и обещал, оставил поместье клана Чан с первыми лучами солнца, на пороге комнаты близнецов появился Лань Сичэнь. Необычно молчаливый, но неизменно вежливый, он низко поклонился Юнру и сразу подсел к кровати Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>После случившегося накануне Юнру так и не успела придумать, как вести себя в присутствии других заклинателей. Слишком много в голове было мыслей обо всём на свете. Вот только о возможных для себя и брата последствиях необдуманного применения Тьмы Печати Преисподней перед сообществом заклинателей и Главами кланов она не думала. Потому сейчас в нерешительности замерла за спиной гостя.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь тоже не проронил ни слова. Казалось, прошедший день тяжёлым грузом лежал на его плечах и не давал не то что выпрямить спину и встретить прямой взгляд, но даже словом обнадёжить или успокоить метавшееся сердце девушки.</p><p>Непривычное напряжение зарядило воздух судорожными вздохами и отголосками далёких бесед за окнами комнаты.</p><p>Юнру чувствовала внутреннюю дрожь. Будто оголённый нерв, болезненно сжимавшийся от любого дуновения ветра, душа девушки трепетала. Недавняя теплота и лёгкость в общении с гостем в белоснежной мантии Ордена Гусу Лань сейчас казалась сном.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь длинно выдохнул и, наконец, подал голос:</p><p>– Ванцзи сегодня выглядит неплохо. Его сон спокоен и безмятежен. Спасибо, что хорошо заботишься о нём, Юнру.</p><p>Сердце в груди девушки дрогнуло от прозвучавшей тяжести и усталости в этих словах. Лань Сичэнь поднял на неё потемневший взгляд. За эту ночь он будто бы на несколько лет постарел.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Сичэнь, неужели с Главой Не что-то приключилось? – Юнру отмахнулась от ненужной благодарности. Намного сильнее её беспокоило осунувшееся лицо заклинателя. Девушка опасалась худшего.</p><p>– Нет, с ним всё хорошо, если не считать неуёмной энергии и желания поскорее ринуться в бой, – уголки губ Лань Сичэня приподнялись в слабой улыбке. – Беспокойства не вызывает и состояние Золотого Ядра. Течение ци по меридианам ровное, хотя излишне интенсивное. Но, как понимаю, это влияние порчи.</p><p>– Будет лучше, если он поскорее выплеснет накопившееся. Да и сабля, наконец, успокоится, – Юнру позволила себе облегчённый вздох.</p><p>«Сичэнь, видимо, просто очень устал. Он ведь собирался играть для Главы Не всю ночь…» – даже думать о том, что существовали какие-то иные причины для подобного состояния Лань Сичэня, не хотелось.</p><p>– Да… – долгий взгляд прямо в глаза Юнру и ещё более непривычное молчание совершенно не вязались с прошлым по-летнему ласковым вниманием Лань Сичэня. Он будто бы о чём-то очень хотел спросить, но всё никак не решался или же не желал услышать неприятный для себя ответ.</p><p>Повисшая тишина неприятным бренчанием трогала струнами натянутые нервы, отчего внутри Юнру всё сильнее зрела уверенность в том, что вчера она совершила серьёзную, непоправимую ошибку.</p><p>«Но я не могла оставить Главу Не умирать!» – хотелось крикнуть изо всех сил, оправдать себя, но девушка понимала: её вряд ли кто-то сейчас будет слушать. Многие заклинатели стали свидетелями буйства Тёмной энергии, а собственным глазам верить легче, чем самым уверенным и правильным словам.</p><p>Пробыв с братом чуть меньше часа, Лань Сичэнь, так же молча, как появился, покинул покои. Юнру вновь осталась одна, но ненадолго.</p><p>В этот день комнату близнецов посетили, казалось, Главы всех кланов. Вот только визиты гостей походили друг на друга, словно капли воды в стоячем пруде. Общая настороженность и немой вопрос в глазах заклинателей к исходу дня совершенно вымотали нервы Юнру.</p><p>– Пора в путь, – Цзян Чэн тёмной тенью возник на пороге комнаты, когда первые звёзды проявились на стремительно темневшем небосклоне.</p><p>– Цзян Чэн, – Юнру невольно вздрогнула от неожиданности.</p><p>«Только не снова!» – девушка опасливо оглянулась на мужчину. Почему-то именно от него видеть набивший за день оскомину вопрошавший взгляд больше всего не хотелось. Но Цзян Чэн смотрел на неё спокойно, будто бы вчерашний день ничем примечательным не отличился.</p><p>– От А-Ина вестей не было? – на губах девушки, как и в сердце, расцвела благодарная улыбка.</p><p>– А должны были быть? – Цзян Чэн нахмурился и ответил вопросом на вопрос. – Ты же первая всегда узнаёшь, если Вэй Усянь появляется.</p><p> «Обиделся, что брат без него ушёл?» – улыбка Юнру стала шире.</p><p>Насупленное лицо Цзян Чэна становилось по-детски мягким, точно время поворачивало свой ход вспять и возвращало их в далёкое прошлое, когда всё было хорошо, а самым страшным наказанием за шалости оказывались усиленные тренировки под руководством Мадам Юй.</p><p>«Боги, как бы мне хотелось вернуться в то время!» – воспоминания светлым пятном растеклись в душе девушки, но лицо её потемнело, ведь ничего уже исправить было нельзя. Мадам Юй не вернёшь.</p><p>– А-Ин должен быть в Лесу Тысячи Голосов, – Юнру поспешила выкинуть из головы страшные образы. Сейчас было неподходящее время упиваться виной и беспомощностью. Их ждала битва.</p><p>– Значит, отправимся прямиком туда. Главы Не и Цзинь направили войска к западным и южным воротам в Безночный город. Будем надеяться, что Вэй Усянь не подведёт и барьер действительно пропустит нас, – больше Цзян Чэн ничего не сказал, только посторонился от двери, пропустив в комнату Цзян Яньли и Бен Йи.</p><p>– А-Ру, я присмотрю за молодым господином Лань, пока вас нет. Будь спокойна, – Цзян Яньли ласково коснулась бледной щеки девушки. – Впереди трудный путь и тяжёлая битва. Постарайтесь вернуться живыми и невредимыми, хорошо?</p><p> Мягкая улыбка, привычная нежность и доброта Цзян Яньли перемешивались с беспокойным взглядом и чуть подрагивавшими пальцами. Девушка явно переживала и едва сдерживала эмоции.</p><p>– Мы непременно вернёмся все вместе, шицзе, вот увидишь! – Юнру поймала в собственные ладони руку названой сестры.</p><p>Сердце в груди ныло. От количества мыслей взрывалась голова. Даже мышцы сводило неприятным напряжением. Однако успокоить, поделиться пусть наигранной, но уверенностью с близким человеком, пообещать почти невозможное сейчас было важнее.</p><p>«Почему «невозможное»? Мы обязательно вернёмся все вместе! А-Ин, Цзян Чэн, Сяо-Йи – я ни за что не позволю им погибнуть!» – Юнру утвердительно кивнула собственным мыслям.</p><p>Сегодня никто из них не умрёт.</p><p>– Шицзе, я буду рядом в этой атаке, – слишком серьёзное выражение на чуть припухлых щеках Бен Йи выглядело весьма забавно, но взгляд его горел далеко не детской решимостью.</p><p>Цзян Чэн многозначительно фыркнул и закатил глаза, но от комментариев воздержался. Саньду на его поясе тихонько звякнул, когда высокая фигура в пурпурной мантии скрылась в густых сумерках.</p><p>– Постарайся не влезать в самое пекло и будь за спиной Цзян Чэна, пожалуйста, – Юнру ободрила улыбкой повесившего было нос Бен Йи и подхватила со стола ножны с Пейжи и Иглой. Нынешняя ночь потребует от неё всех ресурсов.</p><p>Никакое оружие в предстоящей битве не станет лишним.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Нам к храму Богини не надо, – Юнру резко изменила траекторию полёта меча, когда до боли знакомая тоскливая песня флейты прозвучала в голове зовом брата.</p><p>Совсем недавно они по широкой дуге обогнули охранный купол Безночного города. Впереди зловещими тенями проступили обветшалые стены храма Гуаньинь. Однако Юнру чувствовала, что брата там нет.</p><p>Мелодия Чэньцин наполняла стоячий в эту лунную ночь воздух звучанием, так что определить, где находился музыкант, не представлялось возможным. Потому-то Цзян Чэн пару раз удивлённо моргнул, но спорить не стал – послушно последовал за девушкой. Бен Йи и ещё дюжина заклинателей в пурпурных мантиях Ордена Юньмэн Цзян немыми тенями скользнули следом.</p><p>Полёт оказался недолгим. Отряд приземлился в мягкий ковёр из опавшей листвы у кромки леса.</p><p>В ровном сиянии Луны небольшая деревенька под стенами Безночного города выглядела игрушечной. Маленькие невыразительные домики и покосившиеся без хозяев сараи, белевшие следами множества ног узкие тропинки и одна-единственная широкая дорога, уводившая путников к наглухо запертым Северным воротам в город – вот всё, чем могло похвастаться поселение. Даже тени живого человека не виднелось на горизонте, ни одна свеча не проглядывала сквозь затянутые промасленной бумагой окошки. Только фигура в чёрной мантии на крыше самого высокого дома наполняла эту картину жизнью. </p><p>– А-Ин, – Юнру негромко позвала.</p><p>Вэй Усянь её услышать никак не мог – между ними было не меньше двадцати чжанов – однако же заклинатель немедленно обернулся к девушке. В протяжной песне Чэньцин появились тёплые ноты. Вэй Усянь обрадовался приходу сестры.</p><p>– Мне надо к нему, – девушка без раздумий двинулась вперёд.</p><p>– Бен Йи, займите оборону. Лучников наверх. Дорога хорошо просматривается, следите, чтобы к нам никто не приближался, – Цзян Чэн раздавал указания на ходу.</p><p>Отпустить от себя девушку он никак не мог, да и уверенность в собственном теперь уже помощнике какая-то присутствовала.</p><p>– Слушаюсь, Глава ордена, – Бен Йи потерянно смотрел вслед Юнру, явно желал последовать за девушкой, но ослушаться прямого приказа не решился. Если Цзян Чэн велел ему оставаться в тылу и следить за окружением, он так и сделает.</p><p>– А-Ин, – Юнру до рези в глазах вглядывалась в тёмный силуэт.</p><p>Чем ближе она подбиралась к деревне, тем дальше казался Вэй Усянь. Не физически, ментально, брат был не здесь. Облако Тёмной материи вместо живого человека, всполохи затаённой ярости вместо ласкового взгляда – Вэй Усянь практически растворился в окружавшей его Тьме.</p><p>Юнру на мгновение остановилась у стены дома – такого брата, хищного и опасного, она ещё не видела. Отчего-то захотелось запечатлеть эту картину в памяти. Разливавшуюся в пространстве мощную энергию, казалось, можно было потрогать руками, пропустить между пальцами, словно нити пряжи.</p><p>– Ты поднимаешься? – напряжённый голос Цзян Чэна прозвучал над ухом.</p><p>Юнру не успела ответить, только тихонько охнула, когда сильные руки сомкнулись на её талии. Внезапно земля уплыла из-под ног, чтобы тут же превратиться в покатую черепицу – Цзян Чэн крепко прижал девушку к себе и одним прыжком оказался на крыше дома.</p><p>– Спасибо, – выдохнула Юнру, с трудом подавив волну жара в теле.</p><p>С собственной реакцией на прикосновения Цзян Чэна надо было что-то делать, но не сейчас, не здесь.</p><p>– Братик, тени сгущаются всё сильнее, – девушка поспешила освободиться от ненужных переживаний и приблизилась к Вэй Усяню, встала рядом.</p><p>Тёмное облако немедленно скользнуло ей под ноги, укрыло плечи тенью, словно покрывалом.</p><p>– Да. Бао и Сюин хорошо поработали, – голос Вэй Усяня звучал глухо, будто бы издали, но в то же время звучным эхом перекатывался в каждом завитке Тёмной энергии.</p><p>– Твои прихвостни сумеют снять барьер? – Цзян Чэн задумчиво смотрел в чёрный туман, покрывший северные кварталы Безночного города. Цзыдянь на его пальце негромко потрескивала, просилась на волю, в битву.</p><p>– Согласно картам, полученным Лань Сичэнем, Печать защитного купола города располагается прямо позади Знойного Дворца с северной стороны, – Юнру выразительно кивнула в нужную сторону. Именно там чернота казалась плотнее всего. – Уверена, всё получится.</p><p>– Сюин в смятении, Бао в ярости, – Вэй Усянь вновь поднёс флейту к губам.</p><p>Резкий напев сорвался острыми нотами и унесся прямиком к огненно-красному куполу. Юнру показалось, что переливы музыки обратились заточенными клинками и вонзились в магический барьер. Но мелодия не атаковала – ровными чёрными штрихами ноты укладывались в замысловатые узоры поверх алого сияния защитного заклинания Ордена Цишань Вэнь.</p><p>– Заглушить снаружи, как и взломать, не получится, мы всё это уже перепробовали, – Цзян Чэн недовольно поморщился. – Сил одного заклинателя не хватит. Даже у Тёмной энергии есть предел.</p><p>Его сомнения были понятны, ведь армия Аннигиляции Солнца за истекший месяц много раз пыталась пробиться сквозь барьер. Вот только Цзян Чэн недооценивал мощь Тьмы, да и Вэй Усянь вовсе не собирался тратить силы на пробивание бреши.</p><p>– Предела мощи Тёмной материи нет, – возразила Юнру, – кроме того, брат не атакует, только призывает.</p><p>– Призывает? Кого? – Цзян Чэн перевёл удивлённый взгляд с девушки на Вэй Усяня, а после на город.</p><p>Словно услышав слова Юнру, ночной воздух Цишань наполнился неясным шёпотом. Голоса ровным строем влились в мелодию флейты. Музыка зазвучала в хоровом исполнении. Насыщенно, натужно Чэньцин выводила свою партию противными мурашками на коже у всякого, кто слышал её, а мёртвый хор вторил каждому переливу, ещё больше усиливая эффект.</p><p>Некоторое время ничего не происходило, но вдруг наружу сквозь каменную кладку неприступных стен Безночного города проступил чёрный туман.</p><p>– Он зовёт тех, кто внутри, – Юнру, словно завороженная, смотрела на тёмные сгустки энергии и чувствовала, как её магнитом притягивало ближе. – А-Ин, я пойду туда.</p><p>Флейта ответила согласным благозвучием, но двинуться девушке с места не дали. Цзян Чэн мёртвой хваткой вцепился в неё, не пуская от себя:</p><p>– Зачем это?</p><p>Подозрения в его голосе было чуть больше, чем беспокойства.</p><p>Юнру перевела застывший взгляд с потемневшего защитного купола на ладони на своих плечах. Одно мгновение ей понадобилось, чтобы оценить еле сдерживаемую гримасу боли на лице Цзян Чэна и заметно покрасневшие запястья.</p><p>– Цзян Чэн, отпусти меня немедленно! – девушка в ужасе попыталась отскочить в сторону, скинуть с себя руки, но захват не ослаб ни на миг. – Пусти! Тебе же больно! Тёмная энергия не принимает тебя!</p><p>– А тебя, значит, принимает? – зло рыкнул Цзян Чэн. – С каких это пор?</p><p>Цзыдянь ярко полыхнула духовными силами, но сияние тут же угасло, поглощённое Тьмой.</p><p>– Сперва Вэй Усянь, теперь и ты? – заклинатель требовательно смотрел ей в глаза.</p><p>Неудобные вопросы, ответа на которые Юнру не смогла бы дать, даже если бы захотела, прозвучали из уст того, кто мог ударить больнее других. Панический страх сковал сознание. Но больше, чем гнева Цзян Чэна, девушка боялась за его здоровье. Боль любимого человека огнём обжигала нывшее сердце.</p><p>– А-Ин… – Юнру с мольбой посмотрела на брата.</p><p>Собранный, отстранённый, будто нереальный Вэй Усянь даже не обернулся в их сторону, но послушные напеву флейты тёмные витки оплели стан Юнру, закрыли собой.</p><p>– ЭЙ! – Цзян Чэн в последний момент отскочил в сторону и возмущённо вскрикнул. – Что это значит?</p><p>– Прости, А-Чэн. Прости! – Юнру не знала, как объясниться.</p><p>Она не совсем понимала, что происходит, не до конца осознавала, откуда в её теле появилась странная дрожь. Но в этот самый момент никого вокруг больше не осталось. Словно шоры, тёмный полог опустился на глаза. Неясный силуэт брата и сонмище призрачных голосов заглушили весь остальной мир.</p><p>– Сестрёнка, нам надо внутрь, – в голове Юнру чётко зазвучали слова Вэй Усяня, хотя песня флейты лилась ровным потоком.</p><p>– Да, – отпираться не было смысла. Внутри кололось и жглось нетерпением, тянуло ближе к охранному куполу, не отпускало. – Но как же Цзян Чэн и остальные?</p><p>Юнру с трудом заставила себя обернуться назад. В ярости Цзян Чэн что-то беззвучно кричал им, но слов разобрать было невозможно.</p><p>– Он последует за нами, – в призрачном голосе Вэй Усяня ясно прозвучала усмешка. – Боюсь, мы от него не отвяжемся.</p><p>Девушка невольно улыбнулась и шагнула ближе к брату:</p><p>– Не хочу, чтобы он пострадал.</p><p>– Не пострадает, – раздалось обнадёживавшее, – нам надо торопиться. Бао и Сюин зовут. Сами они не справляются.</p><p>– Барьер? – Юнру только сейчас увидела сквозь тёмные рисунки на алом фоне две чёрные тени.</p><p>– Его придётся убирать самим, – ответ прозвучал в печальных интонациях.</p><p>– Хорошо. Не будем медлить, – девушка решительно тряхнула головой. – С другой стороны Безночного города армия Не Минцзюэ только и ждёт сигнала к атаке. Мы должны непременно разрушить охранный купол.</p><p>– Держись ближе ко мне.</p><p>Полыхавшие красным огнём глаза Вэй Усяня при взгляде на сестру смягчились, но лишь на краткий миг, потому как в следующий заклинатель смело шагнул с козырька крыши в пустоту. Тёмное облако с тихим шипением скользнуло подушкой вниз и утянуло за собой Юнру. Впервые так, без зачарованного меча под ногами, парить было страшно. Тело Юнру непроизвольно дернулось в попытке вернуться на безопасную твёрдую поверхность, однако чёрная дымка ощущалась удивительно надёжной, да и присутствие рядом брата вселяло уверенность. Девушка глубоко вздохнула и расслабилась, позволила вести себя.</p><p>– Цзян Чэн следует за нами, – будто сквозь сон Юнру наблюдала, как заклинатель что-то громко выкрикнул, гневно сверкнув на них глазами, и призвал зачарованный меч.</p><p>В следующий момент из-за деревьев показались адепты Ордена Юньмэн Цзян с Бен Йи во главе. Теперь уже весь отряд следовал за ними к барьеру Безночного города.</p><p>Чем ближе алел магический купол, тем отчётливее слышались плаксивые стенания Бао:</p><p>– Мастер!.. Мастер! Бао обидели плохие люди! Хнык-хнык-хнык… Бао оби-и-иде-е-ели!! Хнык-хнык-хнык… Бао не справится… хнык-хнык… Слишком ярко, Мастер, слишком ярко! Хнык-хнык-хнык...</p><p>Сюин ласково поглаживала иссиня-белую спинку демонического ребёнка и участливо заглядывала в глаза. Чёрная волна волос мягким пологом укрывала почти обнажённое тело демоницы. Две фигуры ютились в тусклой тени под сенью чердака постоялого двора.</p><p>То, что издалека виделось кромешной Тьмой, на поверку оказалось лишь лёгкой дымкой. Безночный город сплошь был залит светом. Огни тысячи фонарей, свеч и талисманов огня полыхали, разгоняя даже слабый сумрак.</p><p>– Бао, что случилось?! – Юнру бросилась вперёд, почти коснулась барьера, но её тут же отдёрнули назад.</p><p>Недавно спокойные клубы тёмной энергии затянулись на руках тугими жгутами.</p><p>– Не трогай, – раздался в голове голос Вэй Усяня, – это опасно.</p><p>– Но как же нам попасть туда? – девушка в беспокойстве закусила губу.</p><p>Горько плачущий Бао, пусть даже слёз из мёртвых глаз не могло пролиться, заставлял судорожно замирать сердце. Могущественный демон или слабый человек, Бао в сознании Юнру был прежде остального ребёнком.</p><p>– Мы должны помочь, – Юнру выжидающе посмотрела на брата. – Им плохо.</p><p>– Поможем, – Вэй Усянь, наконец, отнял от губ флейту и крепко сжал кулак.</p><p>Чёрная печать поверх охранного купола глупо зашипела.</p><p>– Бао. Сюин, – голос заклинателя звучал холодно, в лице не осталось ни кровинки, но взгляд по-прежнему ярко пылал.</p><p>Демоны мгновенно вскинули головы. Губы демоницы растянулись в жутком подобии улыбки, а Бао в крике раззявил рот:</p><p>– МАСТЕР!! ГОСПОЖА!!</p><p>Юнру заметить не успела – демоны в мгновение ока оказались в воздухе над стенами Безночного города прямо перед ними:</p><p>– Мастер!! Бао сделал, как велено! Бао и Сюин постарались! Но злые люди разнесли огонь повсюду! Бао не может идти дальше!</p><p>Голос Бао из-за барьера Юнру слышала очень отчётливо, настолько, что замечала мельчайшие интонации неподдельной радости от встречи, гордость за проделанную работу и недовольство возникшими на пути препятствиями. На маленьком личике эмоции сменялись, словно в калейдоскопе.</p><p>Бао суетился и нетерпеливо вертелся на руках Сюин, а демоническая дева согласно улыбалась и изредка покачивала головой:</p><p>– Мастеру и Госпоже придётся нам помочь! Злые люди совершенно разогнали тени!</p><p>Мелкие острые зубки приоткрылись в хищном оскале, Бао замахнулся крепким кулачком на невидимого противника. Завиток тёмных волос на его макушке потешно дёргался из стороны и сторону, вторя возмущению хозяина.</p><p>– Тени? – Юнру не совсем понимала, о чём говорит Бао.</p><p>– Даже высшим демонам нужна комфортная среда обитания. Это тьма и сумрак. При ярком освещении их мощь значительно снижается. Только свет Луны переносится нормально, – Вэй Усянь внимательно оглядывал город через магический барьер. – Призраки убили достаточно, чтобы посеять беспокойство. Сюин и Бао разнесли страх в сознание жителей. Смотри, многие в беспамятстве буйствуют.</p><p>Он указал на запад. Там, в тесной улочке между домами, шёл ожесточённый бой. Пятеро заклинателей в белых мантиях с огненными узорами сражались друг с другом. Вокруг драчунов уже собралась внушительная толпа, но никто не решался вмешаться, насколько яростной выглядела драка. Вот только сами заклинатели не использовали ни зачарованные мечи, ни духовные силы. Словно дикие звери, они нападали друг на друга с голыми руками и зубами. Кроме этого в ход шло всё, что попадалось под руку: доски, вёдра, оконные рамы и выломанные двери. Тренированные тела обладали недюжинной силой, так что каждый удар сотрясал противника до основания. Но заклинатели будто бы не чувствовали боли. Раз за разом они поднимались с земли и вновь кидались в атаку.</p><p>«Прямо как Глава Не! – Юнру не верила собственным глазам. Слишком похоже выглядела ситуация на недавние события. – Неужели искажение ци?»</p><p> – Нет. Они под действием иллюзии Сюин. Их разум помутился, – жестокая усмешка искривила губы Вэй Усяня.</p><p>– Ты слышишь мои мысли? – девушка сморгнула удивление. Почему-то единство сознания с братом её сейчас волновало больше, чем способности демоницы.</p><p>– Как и ты мои, – кивнул Вэй Усянь и вновь обратился к демонам. – Пустите нас.</p><p>В ответ демонёнок судорожно затряс головкой:</p><p>– Бао не может! Мастер, не просите!! Бао пробовал, но свет слишком яркий!! Бао будет больно!</p><p>– Вы ослабили Хранителей барьера, потому я могу вас видеть и услышал зов, – резонно возразил заклинатель.</p><p>Из широкого рукава мантии медленно выплыл тёмный сгусток и влился в Печать поверх магического барьера.</p><p>– Да, ослабили! Сюин танцевала! Бао помогал! – каждое произнесённое слово демонёнок сопровождал уверенным кивком головы. Юнру даже забеспокоилась, как бы у него шея не заболела от натуги. – Но не убили. Нет, Мастер, Бао не смог убить злых людей. Их огонёк больно обжигает.</p><p>Демонический младенец похлопал ладошками с растопыренными в стороны пальчиками по животу, будто показывал место, где ему сделали больно:</p><p>– Бао не сможет пустить Мастера и Госпожу внутрь!</p><p>– Бао, ты сделал уже очень многое, – Юнру постаралась придать голосу мягкость и убедительность, хотя сильнее остального в груди чувствовалось разочарование от неудачи. – Остальное доверь нам. Тебе надо только в последний раз постараться. Ещё совсем чуть-чуть.</p><p>– Госпожа… – демонёнок явно собирался что-то сказать, но остановил сам себя на полуслове.</p><p>Совершенно белые глаза без зрачков впились в лицо Юнру. Страха девушка не испытывала, но всей кожей чувствовала ищущий взгляд.</p><p>Бао не зря был демоном. Он будто проверял, испытывал её. Несколько долгих мгновений ничего не происходило.</p><p>– Госпожа сильная. Госпожа справится, – наконец, демонёнок, словно что-то для себя решив, уверенно кивнул и звонко хлопнул по удерживавшим его рукам Сюин. – Бао попробует ещё раз.</p><p>Он спрыгнул с рук демоницы и оглянулся на залитую светом площадь за своей спиной. Множество облачённых в бело-огненные мантии людей сновали между домами, приводя в порядок нарушенные демонами охранные знаки.</p><p>– Спасибо, – Юнру тихонько выдохнула, но тут же подавилась собственным дыханием. – СЮИН, НЕТ!</p><p>Едва Бао спрыгнул с её рук, демоница опрометью бросилась к барьеру, ровно в то место, где гуще всего клубилась Тьма поверх красных символов Ордена Цишань Вэнь.</p><p>– СЮИН! СТОЙ! – Вэй Усянь поднёс к губам флейту, но было уже поздно.</p><p>Демоница собственным телом, без страха и сомнений, кинулась прямо на охранный купол. Прекрасное лицо исказилось гримасой боли. Алые губы раскрылись в беззвучном крике. За ровным ря́дом белоснежных зубов зияла абсолютная чернота. Языка у Сюин не было.</p><p>Резкая мелодия флейты ударила по магическому барьеру, но это, казалось, ничуть не помогло.</p><p>Ткани облачения демоницы вспыхнули алым заревом. Пламя магического заклятия барьера облизывало длинными языками нежное тело, оставляя за собой угольно-чёрные следы.</p><p> Однако Сюин не отпускала. Ладони демоницы всё глубже погружались в барьер, пока, наконец, не показались с внешней стороны. Недавно белоснежная чистая кожа покрылась пепельными разводами и ужасавшими на вид ожогами. Раны выглядели весьма болезненно, но мёртвая плоть не кровоточила. Слёзы из белёсых глаз Сюин по щекам проложили кроваво-красные дорожки.</p><p>Чэньцин в руках Вэй Усяня натужно взвизгнула высокими нотами, а вслед за ней густой поток Тёмной энергии из каменной кладки стен Безночного города устремился к демонице.</p><p>– Быстрее! Все внутрь! – Вэй Усянь отнял от губ флейту и сложил ладони перед собой в Печать Концентрации.</p><p>В следующий момент Тьма поглотила тонкую фигурку Сюин и расступилась в стороны, словно отворяла двери. В алом сиянии барьера вокруг резиденции Ордена Цишань Вэнь появилась неширокая брешь, как раз для одного человека.</p><p>– Сюин! – Юнру кинулась вперёд, к демонице.</p><p>Ей вновь помешали – сильные руки отдёрнули в сторону.</p><p>– Хоть её-то не берись спасать! Что это за твари?! – Цзян Чэн в исступлённой ярости встряхнул Юнру за плечи. – Как вам удалось проломить барьер?!</p><p>– А-Чэн? – девушка смотрела на заклинателя, словно его впервые видела. Она совершенно забыла о том, что рядом с ними всё это время кто-то был.</p><p>Сейчас, без покрывала тёмной ци Вэй Усяня, она вновь могла слышать окружающих. Вот только лучше бы ей не видеть потемневшее лицо Цзян Чэна и не слышать гневных речей.</p><p>– Бао не тварь! Бао – демон! – демонёнок обиженно зашипел из-за подола мантии Вэй Усяня.</p><p>– Это наши союзники, Цзян Чэн. Им можно доверять, – скорее механически, чем осознанно, объяснила Юнру.</p><p>– Шицзе! Это просто потрясающе! Кто же знал, что охранный купол Верховного Ордена так просто сломать?! – Бен Йи восторженными глазами смотрел на стремительно затягивавшуюся дыру в магическом заклинании.</p><p>«Просто?!» – Юнру судорожно вздохнула и оглянулась назад.</p><p>Настороженная тишина Безночного города вспарывала сознание дикими воплями обезумевших жителей и треском пламени многочисленных пожаров.</p><p>Охранный купол за их спиной вновь переливался ровным красным сиянием. Недавний разрыв едва угадывался в неровности символов. Каким-то чудом им всё-таки удалось проникнуть внутрь.</p><p> «Точнее не «чудом», а…»</p><p>– Брат! Сюин! – Юнру вырвалась из рук Цзян Чэна.</p><p>Демоница силой нарушила строй магического заклинания, но цена оказалась слишком высока. Обугленное, покрытое копотью и чёрными ожогами тело весьма отдалённо напоминало прекрасную танцовщицу. На руках Вэй Усяня, совершенно обессиленная, Сюин неразборчиво мычала и вздыхала. Только длинные шелковистые волосы по-прежнему змеились живым пологом. </p><p>– А-Ин, надо ей помочь!!</p><p>Чувствовали ли на самом деле боль демоны, могли ли умереть от полученных ран, Юнру не знала. Только сердце у неё в груди жалостливо сжималось.</p><p>Против её напряжённого состояния Вэй Усянь выглядел спокойным. Тяжёлые полы мантии плотно укрывали тело демоницы, будто призывали не обращать внимания, сосредоточиться на главном.</p><p>Вэй Усянь внимательно смотрел в лицо сестры:</p><p>– Оставь это мне, – в голосе не было сомнений. – В предстоящей битве постарайся быть рядом с Цзян Чэном и Бао. Они сумеют тебя поддержать. Разрушьте охранный купол.</p><p>– Ты с нами не пойдёшь, да? – Юнру внезапно поняла, что именно должна была делать и куда идти. Её сознание наполнилось множеством образов.</p><p>Правую ногу холодило лёгкое прикосновение.</p><p>– Бао проведёт Госпожу. Мастер может не беспокоиться, – демонёнок ласково потёрся щёчкой о голенище сапога. – Бао присмотрит за Госпожой.</p><p>– А ты куда направишься? – с лёгким звоном Саньду покинул ножны и наполнился ровным сиянием духовных сил Цзян Чэна.</p><p>– Я отправлюсь к фамильным склепам и похоронным домам на востоке, – Вэй Усянь положил ладонь на грудь Сюин. Лёгкая дымка мгновенно опутала тело демоницы.</p><p>«Поднимет мёртвую армию», – поняла Юнру.</p><p>– Понял, – судя по решительному виду, дополнительных пояснений Цзян Чэну тоже не требовалось. – Мы выдвигаемся! В бой стараемся не вступать без особой надобности. Лучники, отслеживайте наше передвижение с дистанции!</p><p>Резкие команды, точные указания – каждый из небольшого отряда заклинателей Ордена Юньмэн Цзян занял свою позицию.</p><p> – Вперёд!</p><p>– Сестрёнка, главная сила демонов кроется в тенях! – в голове Юнру вновь прозвучали мысли Вэй Усяня.</p><p>– Я запомню, – так же беззвучно ответила девушка и устремилась вслед за Цзян Чэном. Бао неотступно следовал рядом.  </p><p>Лишь на краткий миг Юнру обернулась, чтобы увидеть, как жадно припала к ладони брата Сюин. Неаккуратно оброненная капля крови проложила дорожку с подбородка вниз на шею демоницы. Кожа мёртвой девушки стремительно светлела.</p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1"><sup>[1]</sup></a> Тем, кто подзабыл общий замысел, рекомендую перечитать 50 главу новеллы «Любовь, согретая Лотосом».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Глава 57. Аннигиляция Солнца. Битва в городе, на который никогда не опускается ночь. Часть двенадцатая</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Госпоже не надо беспокоиться. Мастер поможет Сюин, – Бао на бегу даже не обернулся, но каким-то образом совершенно точно угадал мысли Юнру.</p><p>– Она получила сильные повреждения. Сможет ли оправиться? – удивляться проницательности демона девушка не стала.</p><p>Сейчас он ощущался удивительно близким. Юнру могла поклясться, что знания об устройстве Печати Магического барьера и местах расположения начертанных символов по всему городу в её голове появились благодаря ему.</p><p>– Это всего лишь внешняя оболочка, – голос Цзян Чэна звучал напряженно.</p><p>Он внимательно вглядывался в дальний конец неширокой улицы. До сих пор они никого на своём пути не встретили, а ведь прошли уже довольно далеко. Это беспокоило.</p><p>– Сюин – высший демон. Душу её не погубить, – Бао насуплено глянул на заклинателя в пурпурном облачении, но кивнул согласно.</p><p>«Но можно развеять…» – Юнру вспомнились иллюстрации из старинного трактата о «Сущности демонических созданий», прочитанного в библиотеке Облачных Глубин, кажется, в прошлой жизни.</p><p>На искусно выполненном изображении заклинатель творил чары над спелёнатым тугими оковами демоном. Тёмная тварь извергала собственное нутро чёрной кровью и пыталась разорвать путы. Подпись же под картинкой гласила: <em>«Подчинить демоническую сущность невозможно. При столкновении с оной необходимо применить усмиряющие заклятия и рассеять нечестивую душу, дабы порок её не коснулся Света Дао»</em>.</p><p>Тогда, внимательно изучив старинное послание, Юнру нисколько не усомнилась в правдивости написанных строк, сейчас же Сюин и Бао не выглядели для неё опасными или же «нечестивыми». Высшие демоны воспринимались могущественными союзниками, помощниками, а их поступки говорили сами за себя. С какими бы демонами именитым заклинателям прошлого ни пришлось столкнуться, то были не Бао и Сюин. Потому очень хотелось верить, что Вэй Усянь сможет помочь раненой демонице. Однако время для подобных мыслей было явно неподходящее.</p><p>Небольшой отряд заклинателей скользнул в тесный проход между домами. Юнру прислонилась к стене. Она знала: впереди, за следующим поворотом, между камнями мостовой неярким сиянием переливался знак Западного затвора Охранного купола Безночного города. Расположение знака девушка увидела в воспоминаниях Бао. Сердце холодило дурное предчувствие. Этот район Безночного города она помнила слишком хорошо.</p><p>– Бао, вы с Сюин уничтожили Восточный и Южный Предел, так? – Юнру постаралась скрыть лёгкий озноб. Смятение чувств заклинателю в предстоящей битве ничего хорошего не сулило.</p><p>Любое могущественное заклятие высшего уровня имело несколько охранных рубежей. Первый Предел должен был сбить с толку людей с недобрыми помыслами, смущал разум иллюзиями и «обманками». Второй – служил механическим барьером на пути: не пускал дальше и скрывал уязвимые места. Третий рубеж не позволял коснуться посторонним магических символов Ядра заклинания<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a>.</p><p>Обжигающе холодное тельце Бао льнуло к голенищу сапога девушки, оттого в её сознании один за другим появлялись образы охваченных безумием Хранителей Барьера и изображения нарушенных магических печатей. Но уверенности в том, что первичные охранные рубежи пали, не было. А если так, то знак последнего затвора – Западного Предела, они просто не смогут увидеть.</p><p>– На востоке за склепами яркий огонёк Бао погасил, но больно обжёг ручку, – демонёнок чуть обиженно покосился на девушку и в доказательство своих слов поднял высоко над головой совершенно здоровую правую ладошку.</p><p>– Бао самый смелый из всех, – уголки губ Юнру приподнялись в слабой улыбке. Вот такой, совершенно живой и прелестный, демонёнок неизменно вызывал тёплые чувства.</p><p>Тот на похвалу довольно сощурился:</p><p>– Бао сильный!</p><p>– Что с Южным Пределом? – от подобной идеалистической картины не к месту Цзян Чэн закатил глаза.</p><p>– Там много-много заклинателей с факелами, – демонёнок вновь насупился. – Было сложно подобраться.</p><p>– Главный гарнизон города находится на южной стороне, сразу перед воротами, – Бен Йи утвердительно кивнул.</p><p>Основательный и ответственный, парень прежде остальных дел внимательно изучил представленные Лань Сичэнем карты расстановки войск внутри городских стен. Коли уж им предстояло проникнуть в резиденцию Верховного Ордена, надо было хорошо понимать, в каком направлении ходить совершенно точно не стоит. Главная дорога, южные подступы, охранялась очень хорошо. Пойти туда означало собственноручно сдаться на милость врагам. В то же время, не сняв Южные затворы, Охранный купол города разрушить не представлялось возможным.</p><p>Цзян Чэн потемнел лицом, Бен Йи судорожно вздохнул, а Юнру ласково обратилась к демонёнку: </p><p>– Бао, скажи, вы сумели подобраться достаточно близко к магическим «огонькам» у гарнизона? – высший демон или нет, сейчас Бао выглядел обиженными ребёнком. – Нам очень нужно знать. Ведь если там заклятие не разрушено…</p><p>– Госпожа не верит Бао? – обида на личике демона сменилась подозрением. Бао склонил головку к плечу. Белёсые глазки смотрели в лицо девушки настороженно-выжидающе. – Бао показывал Госпоже!</p><p>Юнру хотела было заверить демонёнка, что верит ему, но не видит чёткой картинки произошедших событий, как в сознание вновь полились уже знакомые образы.</p><p>«Думает, что я недостаточно чётко рассмотрела?» – сфокусироваться на быстро сменяющихся картинках не получалось, так что девушка постаралась расслабиться и очистила разум от посторонних мыслей.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>…Ночной сумрак лишь слегка подсвечивался огнями над фамильными склепами клана Вэнь. Юнру смотрела на мир чужими глазами. Вместе с Бао она слышала тихий шёпот призрачных голосов заключённых в склепах душ, чувствовала наполненный потоками духовных сил воздух Безночного города, легко различала приглушённый разговор ночного патруля на соседней улице и ощущала в теле яростный жар. А ещё слышала мелодичный голос пленительной красавицы в богато украшенном красном одеянии:</p><p>– Господин велел поторопиться. Медлить не стоит.</p><p>Тонкая вышивка переливалась на лёгких алых тканях, а золотые браслеты на запястьях и лодыжках тихонько позвякивали при каждом шаге. Прекрасный облик Сюин был наполнен первозданной мощью и дышал соблазном. Демоница мягко ступала босыми ногами по холодным камням, но, казалось, вовсе не касалась земли, настолько неземным созданием она выглядела в этот момент.</p><p>Раздался весёлый детский голосок:</p><p>– Мы-то успеем вовремя, а вот эти увальни, – перед глазами Юнру внезапно возникли множество неясных теней. Они шептались и тихонько стенали, но из густого мрака склепа выходить не решались, – совершенно бесполезны.</p><p>– Так оставим их здесь, – на лице Сюин появилась лучистая улыбка. – Господин прибудет через две ночи, надо подготовиться.</p><p>Демоница, хотя в её нынешнем облике не было ничего от тёмной сущности, залилась счастливым смехом, точно ручеёк зажурчал по каменным пригоркам, и закружилась в танце. Пространство вокруг девушки наполнилось тёплым сиянием. Сюин, словно богиня плодородия, наполняла промозглую осеннюю ночь жизнью.</p><p>Образы в сознании Юнру сменились. Теперь она наблюдала, как грациозно девушка ступала по улицам города, приковывая к себе взгляды случайных прохожих. Бао следовал чуть в стороне, цепляя на откосы, двери, заборы и даже окна талисманы Призыва Тёмных сил.</p><p>Следующие сюжеты показывали пленительный танец демоницы в окружении заклинателей Ордена Вэнь на небольшой площади перед Храмом Поклонения Предкам, а Бао зло шипел и потирал отчего-то озябшие ладошки.</p><p>...Здание Главного гарнизона Безночного города поражало монументальностью и мрачностью. Серый камень, непривычный глазу в нарядном и величественном бело-красном антураже резиденции Ордена Цишань Вэнь, давил и угнетал сознание. Неяркий свет фонарей отражался от стали клинков, а белые мантии заклинателей с огненными узорами смотрелись удивительно не к месту среди кожаных облачений стражей города.</p><p>Демоны расположились на пологом скате крыши постоялого двора. Сюин тихонько напевала лёгкий мотив песенки и мерно покачивала стройной ножкой. Бао же во все глаза глядел на их следующую цель – знак Южного Предела был начертан на ступенях главного входа в гарнизон.</p><p>Несколько мгновений ничего не происходило, а затем до недавнего времени размеренное чередование образов превратилось в полный хаос. Песня Сюин зазвучала громче, но в уши полилась далеко не приятная мелодия.</p><p>Сперва разрозненно и негромко, позднее многоголосной какофонией из разных концов города послышались яростные вопли и стоны боли. Над восточными кварталами занялось огненное зарево и не унималось, даже когда множество людей принялось тушить непонятно как разгоревшиеся пожары. В этой суматохе лишь единицы обратили внимание на тёмные тени, наполнившие город всего за одну ночь. Эти излишне наблюдательные жители родились под несчастливой звездой. Они стали первыми жертвами озлобленных духов. Паника наполнила сердца. Однако в следующий миг Безночный город озарился несчётным количеством огней, а на улицах появились величественные фигуры в богато украшенных мантиях Верховного Ордена.</p><p>«Хранители Барьера!» – Юнру без труда узнала элиту заклинателей клана Вэнь. Приближенные к Вэнь Жоханю, они обладали поразительной мощью духовных сил и влиянием.</p><p>С этого места в воспоминаниях Бао стало ещё сложнее разобраться. Сюжеты перескакивали с места на место и сменяли друг друга в хаотичном порядке. Оглушительные крики, огненное и алое сияние духовной энергии, наполненные безумием лица, переломанные кости и расплющенные черепа, выколотые глаза и разбитые лица – кровь густо окропила улицы города, но Бао видел перед собой только яркий свет, центром которого был Знойный Дворец. Огромная площадь, вычурное здание. От количества бело-огненных мантий начинало рябить в глазах.</p><p>Юнру ощутила, как постепенно притуплялся, затихал внутренний жар Бао, а при взгляде на Сюин не возникало ощущения подавляющей силы. Великолепное красное облачение девушки потускнело, от золотых браслетов больше не исходил мелодичный перезвон. И всё же демоны не отступили от задуманного.</p><p>Юнру мельком увидела восход солнца, полдень и зарево заката. Солнечный диск совершил очередную прогулку по небосклону, но с наступлением сумерек свет в Безночном городе не померк.</p><p>Бао и Сюин методично устанавливали талисманы Призыва тёмных сил в городе, однако теперь им приходилось скрываться и таиться от каждой опасности. Охранные посты значительно усилили, патрули оснастили талисманами Малого огня.</p><p>Лишь к исходу второй ночи демоны вновь оказались недалеко от главного гарнизона города.</p><p>Что там в действительности произошло, Юнру так и не удалось разобрать по воспоминаниям Бао, но ярким отпечатком отметился единственный образ. Начертанный на широкой лестнице знак Южного Предела совершенно скрылся в кровавом месиве. В нескольких местах ступени осыпались мелкой крошкой, а в самом центре магического символа образовался крупный пролом.</p><p>«Разрушена…» – Юнру облегчённо выдохнула, медленно выплывая из чужих воспоминаний.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Бао, вы с Сюин просто… – девушка смотрела в глаза демоническому дитя и понимала, что ей не хватает слов выразить эмоции. Юнру медленно опустилась на колени, легко коснулась головки демона. – Спасибо. Теперь всё получится!</p><p>– Госпожа видела, да? – Бао раззявил ротик в самодовольной улыбке.</p><p>– Видела, – кивнула Юнру. – Нам остаётся снять только западную печать.</p><p>Девушка поднялась в полный рост и обнажила Пейжи.</p><p>– Южный Предел разрушен, гарнизон города существенно пострадал, – вопросительные взгляды Бен Йи и Цзян Чэна требовали пояснений.</p><p>– Хорошо, но не расслабляемся, – Саньду легко выскользнул из ножен, наполнился пурпурным сиянием, – последний Предел ещё стоит.</p><p>– Глава ордена, мы можем пройти по крышам, чтобы расчистить путь, – Бен Йи мельком оглядел близлежащие дома.</p><p>– Не стоит рисковать и показываться. Наверху вас слишком просто разглядеть, – Цзян Чэн решительно направился вперёд. – Следите, чтобы нам в спину не заявились гости.</p><p>– Госпожа, там открытое пространство. Бао не сможет помочь. Свет слишком яркий, – демонёнок выглядел обеспокоенным, но не отставал от Юнру ни на шаг.</p><p>– Тебе и не надо. Мы справимся, – девушка любовно коснулась лезвия клинка. Пейжи тут же откликнулась ровным серебряным сиянием.</p><p>– Бао не оставит Госпожу. Бао будет рядом! – пусть демоническое дитя ослабело и сейчас выглядело бледнее обычного, упорства в нём не убавилось.</p><p>Тем не менее, какие бы твёрдость и отвага ни наполняли сердца нескольких мечников из Ордена Юньмэн Цзян, против семи десятков солдат гарнизона, дюжины заклинателей Ордена Вэнь и двух Хранителей барьера противопоставить им было особенно нечего. Именно с такой силой им пришлось столкнуться на площади перед Малым Дворцом Безночного города.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>   </p><p>«Западный Предел должен быть начертан во внутреннем дворе, прямо за главной галереей. Надо пробиваться туда», – Юнру старалась дышать размеренно, но с каждым выпадом и взмахом меча получалось всё хуже.</p><p>Ввязываться в прямую драку с превосходящими силами противника они не стали, обошли площадь по широкой дуге, но попались на подступах к главной лестнице дворца. Когда-то здесь восседал Вэнь Чао, сейчас же столпилось множество заклинателей клана Вэнь. Преодолеть подобную преграду незамеченными не представлялось возможным.</p><p>Цзыдянь в руках Цзян Чэна выводила яростную песню, каждым ударом забирая чью-то жизнь, но противников меньше не становилось. Юнру и остальным приходилось не легче. Стрелы Бен Йи поражали цели очень точно, клинки заклинателей Ордена Цзян также не дрожали в замахе. Однако силы были неравны. Пусть солдаты гарнизона и служители Дворца не представляли особенной угрозы для закалённых в боях заклинателей, Хранители Барьера и адепты Ордена Вэнь являлись грозной силой.</p><p>– Шицзе, в сторону! – Юнру едва успела уклониться, мимо неё пронеслась наполненная духовными силами стрела, выпущенная из лука Бен Йи.</p><p>Задушенный стон из-за спины девушки подсказал, что цель свою снаряд достиг.</p><p>– Бен Йи, поднимайся выше! На втором ярусе есть выступ под крышей! – Юнру махнула рукой в нужную сторону и тут же вернула клинок назад рубящим ударом.</p><p>Деревянный настил под ногами вмиг сделался скользким от фонтана крови из глубокой раны на груди упавшего замертво противника.</p><p>– Вэй Аи, уходи оттуда! Сейчас же! – гневный вопль Цзян Чэна прозвучал в унисон с раскатистым ударом Цзыдянь.</p><p>«Нас зажимают в тиски», – девушка мельком оглянулась по сторонам и отскочила назад, ускользнула от точного удара.</p><p>Пусть выбранная ими позиция была выигрышной в сражении небольшого отряда с множеством противников, постепенно преимущество сходило на «нет». Основная ударная сила – заклинатели клана Вэнь – издали наблюдали за схваткой.</p><p>«Надо разделиться!» – очевидная мысль пришла в голову девушки с опозданием, ровно в тот момент, когда пурпурное облачение одного из адептов Ордена Юньмэн Цзян окрасилось кровью, а из рассечённого горла с булькающими звуками выплеснулось последнее дыхание.</p><p>Кнут Цзыдянь с оглушительным грохотом ударился о стену узкой галереи. На опорах остался широкий выжженный росчерк.</p><p>Цзян Чэн злобно зашипел:</p><p>– Здесь слишком тесно. Не развернуться.</p><p>– Вниз через двор и направо! – крикнула Юнру.</p><p>Девушка выдернула из плеча противника тонкое лезвие Иглы. Яд клинка действовал сразу – противник упал к её ногам, судорожно хватая ртом воздух.</p><p>– Там большое тренировочное поле! – Юнру скользящим движением обошла противника, но жить ему не позволила. Занятый поединком с адептом Ордена Цзян страж Дворца не заметил девушку. Пейжи очень точно нашла его сердце.</p><p>– Уходим! – раздался окрик Цзян Чэна. С Саньду в одной руке и кнутом Цзыдянь в другой, он прокладывал путь вглубь дворца.</p><p>Бен Йи перескочил на крытый балкон над тренировочным полем и уже оттуда поддерживал соратников. Скоро ряды противников значительно поредели. Так казалось на первый взгляд. Открывшееся свободное пространство с развевающимися флагами Ордена Цишань Вэнь совершенно меняло картину битвы.</p><p> «Здесь ничего не изменилось с тех пор», – каким-то невообразимым образом Юнру умудрялась предаваться ностальгии по проведённым в тренировках с братом вечерам, пока стоически отбивалась от ударов противников. Сражаться на открытой площадке действительно оказалось легче. Можно было не сдерживаться.</p><p>Пейжи, послушная воле хозяйки, взмывала в воздух, наносила точные удары, Игла оказалась незаменима в ближнем бою, а стрелы Бен Йи спасали их всех от внезапных атак.</p><p>– Госпожа, Печать Предела во внутреннем дворе, – Юнру услышала в голове голос Бао.</p><p>– Помню, – девушка припала на колено, спасаясь от разъярённого клинка противника, и выбросила вперёд кинжал.</p><p>Игла по рукоять погрузилась в живот коренастого мужчины. Слишком лёгкая, чтобы выдерживать прямые удары, Юнру была вынуждена постоянно уклоняться от атак и изворачиваться, но только так она могла остаться невредимой и помогать остальным.</p><p>Девушка обернулась в сторону барьеров ринга. Яростные вспышки пурпурной молнии выдавали бешенство заклинателя. Неистовый, дикий напор сменялся безудержной радостью и жестокой ухмылкой на его губах. Словно бог грома в сиянии первозданной стихии, Цзян Чэн на голову превосходил всех своих противников. Цзыдянь в его руках бесновалась.</p><p>«Какой потрясающий!» – у Юнру дыхание в груди замерло от великолепной картины. На мгновение она забыла обо всём на свете, и только окрик Бен Йи выдернул её из мечтаний.</p><p>– Осторожнее! – две стрелы вонзились в грудь заклинателя Ордена Вэнь. Зачарованный клинок выпал из ослабевших пальцев.</p><p>Однако девушка не успела поблагодарить бдительного защитника, как рухнула на землю, сбитая ударом духовных сил. В глазах потемнело, грудь сотряс кашель. Юнру не сдержала болезненный стон.</p><p>– Вы слишком заигрались, ребятишки, – величественной поступью Хранитель Барьера спустился к ним с галереи.</p><p>– Незваным гостям пора бы и честь знать, – его соратник ничуть не уступал ни статью, ни харизмой.</p><p>Взор Юнру помутился. Была ли тому причиной полученная травма или же дело было в подавляющей мощи противников, девушка словно бы издали наблюдала, как кольцо врагов смыкалось вокруг их небольшого отряда.</p><p>– Ваши забавы зашли слишком далеко, – Хранитель Барьера слегка повёл рукой, а стрелы Бен Йи разломились надвое прямо в полёте. – Как только удалось внутрь пробраться?!</p><p>– Крысы найдут лазейку даже в самом непроходимом месте, – осклабился второй Хранитель. Зачарованного меча на поясе он даже не коснулся – тот, повинуясь воле хозяина, стремительно покинул ножны и начисто отсёк голову заклинателя в пурпурной мантии.</p><p>Предсмертного крика Юнру не услышала. Она никак не могла отдышаться, но заставила себя перекатиться на колени. Казалось, внутренности смяли в кашу и взболтали умелой рукой палача. Судя по всему, её сознание несколько помутилось, так как во взгляде одного из Хранителей она увидела слабый проблеск сочувствия, в то время как второй заклинатель сложил губы в довольной усмешке:</p><p>– Глава ордена будет рад такому подарку. Взять их!</p><p>Со стороны балкона послышались звуки яростной битвы, но через мгновение всё затихло.</p><p>«Бен Йи! – вдох застрял в горле, когда Юнру услышала протяжный стон боли. – Боги, прошу вас! Защитите мальчика!»</p><p>– О своей судьбе стоит слёзы ронять, красавица, а не о тех, кого уже не спасти, – один из заклинателей клана Вэнь с хищным оскалом поднял с земли оброненный зачарованный меч. – Ого, это же Пейжи?! Значит, ты – Вэй Юнру?</p><p>Магические артефакты высшего порядка создавались мастерами исключительных способностей. Так что немалый вес и репутацию они приобретали, едва появлялись на свет. В руках умелого заклинателя оружие становилось страшной силой. Судьба каждого клинка была неразрывно связана с именем его владельца. Уникальное оружие в мире заклинателей считалось настоящим сокровищем, так что почти каждое было на слуху.</p><p>Адепт Ордена Вэнь, внимательно осматривавший Пейжи, был молод. Несколько лет назад он вполне мог быть зрителем на трибуне в Фухуа во время выступления Юнру на празднике Середины Осени. А ещё заклинатель был прекрасно осведомлён, чьей сестрой являлась Вэй Юнру, так как в одно мгновение побелел лицом и принялся оглядываться по сторонам:</p><p>– Твой брат тоже здесь?</p><p>Юнру сверлила взглядом Хранителей Барьера, потому совершенно не обратила внимания на вопрос адепта. Сейчас, когда перед ней появились главные препятствия на пути к цели, в голове девушки мысли сменялись со скоростью молнии. Им во что бы то ни стало надо было убить Хранителей и разрушить Печать Предела.</p><p>– Господин, – заклинатель с поклоном передал меч Юнру одному из Хранителей, – родной брат этой девушки – Вэй Усянь – отступник от Пути Меча. Тёмный Мастер очень могущественен. Скорее всего, Вэй Усянь находится где-то неподалёку.</p><p>– Тем лучше для нас. Схватим и его заодно… – фразу закончить Хранитель не успел.</p><p>Ослепительно яркая вспышка разорвала пространство ровно в том месте, где тот мгновение назад стоял.</p><p>– Не думаю, что вы в том состоянии, чтобы кого-то «хватать», – воздух вокруг разъярённого Цзян Чэна искрился пурпурными молниями. Обычно фиалковый взгляд совершенно почернел.</p><p>Юнру поражённо смотрела на него и не узнавала. Её любимый сварливый Цзян Чэн сейчас ничем прежнего себя не напоминал. Измазанный в чужой крови, с острым, как бритва, оскалом, он воплощал в себе чистую угрозу. Цзыдянь змеилась у его ног и бурлила жаждой убийства. Саньду мелко подрагивал плохо сдерживаемым бешенством.</p><p>– О, Цзыдянь? Надо полагать, ты – новый Глава Цзян? – второй Хранитель слегка склонил голову в поклоне. – Я был знаком с твоим отцом. Весьма достойный человек. Жаль, что его больше с нами нет…</p><p>Вряд ли Хранитель сознательно пытался таким образом задеть Цзян Чэна, вероятнее всего, просто не обладал достоверной информацией. Но даже этого заблуждения хватило, чтобы Цзян Чэн совершенно потерял контроль.</p><p>С яростным воплем он взвился высоко в небо и обрушился на головы Хранителей мощной атакой. Саньду в ликовании пел. Один из Хранителей Барьера с линии удара успел отскочить, а вот второй сознательно этого делать не стал. Зачарованный клинок принял на себя объединённую ярость Цзыдянь и Саньду.</p><p>–  Кххх… – земля под ногами Хранителя Барьера содрогнулась и расступилась.</p><p>В истоптанной тысячами ног поверхности появились внушительные вмятины. Однако сам заклинатель стоически выдержал удар. Рука его не дрогнула.</p><p>– Этого мало, чтобы свалить меня, малец! – холодная усмешка выглядела несколько не к месту на взмокшем от натуги лице.</p><p>Цзян Чэн на пике ярости не контролировал собственную мимику. Хищный оскал совершенно исказил красивые черты:</p><p>– Думаю, как раз хватит!</p><p>Свирепый рык родился глубоко в его горле. Внезапно он выпустил из рук эфес Саньду и впился пальцами в кадык Хранителя. Глаза заклинателя от удивления полезли из орбит, а мантия окрасилась алым. Точно дикий зверь, Цзян Чэн рванул плоть на себя. С громким шипением фонтан крови из раны ударился о Цзыдянь. Воздух немедленно наполнился запахом горелого мяса. Зачарованный кнут плотоядно полыхнул пурпуром.</p><p>Цзян Чэн ударом сапога отпихнул от себя застывшее в болевом шоке тело и брезгливо выкинул выдранный кусок.</p><p>– Бен Йи, ты долго там прохлаждаться собрался?</p><p>Ответом прозвучала спущенная тетива лука. Четверо заклинателей Ордена Вэнь упали замертво.</p><p>– Простите, Глава ордена, – голос Бен Йи прозвучал необычно хрипло.</p><p>– Ваши приёмы и боевая сноровка… – единственный оставшийся в живых Хранитель Барьера сочувственным взглядом оглядел значительно поредевшие ряды соратников, но присутствия духа не растерял, – …впечатляют.</p><p>– Полагаю, стать адептом моего ордена у вас желания не возникло? – бровь Цзян Чэна скептически взлетела вверх. В словах ясно прозвучала издёвка.</p><p>– Простите великодушно, – Хранитель развёл в стороны руки, слегка поклонился, – я слишком стар, чтобы менять свои взгляды.</p><p>Цзян Чэн стряхнул с кисти кровь и сложил Печать призыва меча:</p><p>– Почему же? Никогда не поздно принять сторону более…</p><p>Завершить фразу ему не позволили, Юнру дикой кошкой кинулась вперёд:</p><p>– ЦЗЯН ЧЭН, ОСТОРОЖНЕЕ!!!</p><p>Из широких рукавов Хранителя прямиком в противника устремились остро заточенные ножи. Слишком маленькие, чтобы убить наповал, наполненные ядом или духовной энергией, они вполне могли заблокировать течение ци в духовных каналах заклинателя или лишить сознания.</p><p>Заслонить собой или отвести опасность от любимого Юнру бы не успела, зато могла перенаправить атаку. Её собственный отравленный кинжал полетел в грудь Хранителя, отвлекая на себя, а весьма чувствительный удар духовными силами сбил с ног Цзян Чэна. Не ожидая атаки сзади, тот совершенно растерялся, но уже через мгновение вновь был на ногах.</p><p>– Вэй Аи, не вмешивайся! – сверкнувший яростью взгляд в этот раз достался Юнру.</p><p>– И не собиралась! – жгучая волна злости поднялась у неё внутри, вытеснила боль. – Заканчивай с разговорами! </p><p>Хранитель Барьера на лету поймал запущенный в него кинжал, очень осторожно покрутил клинок между пальцами и уважительно поцокал языком:</p><p>– Достойное оружие – изящное и смертоносное!</p><p>Игла бесследно исчезла в просторных рукавах его мантии, а взгляд заклинателя вновь сделался жёстким:</p><p>– Дева Вэй совершенно права. Разговаривать нам больше незачем. Убить их!</p><p>Приказ прозвучал чётко, и тут же заклинатели клана Вэнь кинулись в бой.</p><p>Цзыдянь, Саньду и Пейжи вновь заискрились духовными силами своих владельцев. Из небольшого отряда адептов Ордена Цзян выжили всего пять человек, потому Цзян Чэн и Юнру сражались спина к спине. Противников было несравнимо больше, тем более сам Хранитель вступил в бой. Не в пример погибшему соратнику аккуратен и расчётлив, он не попадался под прямую атаку. Подобраться к нему незаметно тоже не получалось.</p><p>– Вэй Аи, уходи отсюда! Найди Печать! – широкой дугой Цзыдянь расчистила путь назад к Дворцу.</p><p>Однако воспользоваться шансом уйти Юнру не успела. Четверо адептов Ордена Вэнь кинулись ей наперерез. Один из нападавших едва успел занести меч для удара, но рухнул на землю, как подкошенный. Пронзённое стрелой горло изогнулось под неестественным углом.</p><p>Следующий противник оказался удачливее товарища: стрела из лука Бен Йи пролетела мимо цели. Адепт Ордена Вэнь размашисто рубанул мечом. Удар духовными силами метил прямо в спину Юнру. Сноп искр осыпался под ноги заклинателям, когда Саньду встретился с клинком противника.</p><p>– Бен Йи! В чём дело?! – несмотря на собственный поединок, Цзян Чэн свирепым взглядом просверлил балкон, где прятался лучник. – Ты глаз лишился?!</p><p>– Глава ордена, простите! Кх… – сверху послышались звуки сражения на мечах. Сталь ударилась о сталь. Раздался издевательский басистый смех.</p><p>Цзян Чэн звучно выругался и отпихнул от себя противника. Он хотел прыжком забраться наверх, помочь Бен Йи, но был вынужден отступить. Кнут Цзыдянь лёг ровно поперёк туловища двум нападавшим.</p><p>Жуткий грохот и проломивший перила низкий столик обозначили, что наверху битва развернулась столь же яростная.</p><p>– Цзян Чэн, он справится! – Юнру рукавом мантии смахнула с глаз пыль и оглянулась на балкон. В неясной тени под крышей показалось бледное личико Бао. – Не отвлекайся!</p><p>Девушка легко оттолкнулась от земли, уклоняясь от занесённого для удара клинка, и плавно скользнула за спину противнику. Тонкая акупунктурная игла вонзилась в основание черепа адепта Ордена Вэнь. </p><p>– О, вы весьма умелы, дева Вэй! – Хранитель Барьера благодушно улыбнулся. Видимо, судьба отравленного и парализованного соратника его не слишком беспокоила. – Ваши иглы тоже покрыты ядом? Как жаль, что нам не случилось встретиться раньше. Я бы с удовольствием уделил нашей беседе несколько часов. Хотя, думаю, побеседовать у нас ещё будет возможность. В темнице Главы ордена!</p><p>Заклинатель слегка встряхнул рукавами мантии – в воздух взвились не меньше дюжины острых кинжалов. Казалось, он не использовал в атаке духовные силы, но снаряды летели к цели слишком быстро.</p><p>Уклоняться от атаки было бессмысленно, зона поражения оказалась слишком широкой, поэтому Юнру выставила перед собой меч и сконцентрировала духовную энергию. Серебряное свечение растеклось полукруглым щитом. Поблескивавшие узоры барьера выглядели нечётко, словно ровный строй охранных символов у уставшей заклинательницы не получился.</p><p>– Не уверена, что хочу увидеть чертоги Знойного Дворца изнутри, господин, – девушка сбросила заклинание сразу, едва опасность миновала.</p><p>Хранитель по-отечески поцокал языком и покачал головой:</p><p>– Эту битву стоит закончить поскорее. Вы устали, дева Вэй. Очень не хочется вас убивать.</p><p>– Кххх-нха! – Юнру в последний момент отскочила в сторону от клинка адепта Ордена Вэнь и наотмашь рубанула в ответ.</p><p>«Хранитель умело отвлекает внимание на себя, пока остальные атакуют. Нельзя поддаваться!» – их окружали не меньше двух десятков противников, многие из которых ещё даже не запыхались в битве, в то время как сама Юнру и Цзян Чэн выглядели весьма потрёпанными. Серьёзных ран не было, но они действительно устали. Дыхание сбилось у обоих.</p><p>– Недавно вы отдали совершенно иной приказ. Что же изменилось? – девушка метнула иглу в особенно ретивого противника Цзян Чэна и вновь обернулась к Хранителю.</p><p>– Полагаю, уровень моего уважения к вам.</p><p>Мужчина без определённого возраста, Хранитель обладал весьма привлекательной внешностью. Утончённая красота подчёркивалась изысканными манерами и мягким взглядом. Встреча с таким мужчиной при других обстоятельствах стала бы для Юнру памятной.</p><p>– Мне лестно слышать это, – девушка откинула за спину длинные волосы и лучезарно улыбнулась. На лице, почти сплошь измазанном кровью, эта улыбка должна была бы выглядеть до крайности неуместной. – Боюсь, я не заслуживаю столь высокой оценки.</p><p>– Отчего же? Мне вот всё больше кажется, что наша встреча подарена нам Богами! – Хранитель неуловимо изменил положение тела за долю секунды до того, как ему под ноги упало бездыханное тело заклинателя в бело-огненной мантии.</p><p>Вывернутая из сустава рука адепта Ордена Вэнь с размаху шлёпнулась в лужу крови. Бурые брызги живописно раскрасили подол одеяния Хранителя. Но тот лишь тяжело вздохнул, точно был раздосадован, что его оторвали от приятного собеседника. Казалось, творившееся вокруг насилие его ничуть не беспокоило. Однако невозмутимое выражение покинуло его лицо, когда точный удар Саньду оставил глубокую рану на его плече.</p><p>– Если в планах Богов есть эпизод, в котором вы умираете от моей руки, тогда я согласен! – Цзян Чэн внезапно вырос за спиной Хранителя. Цзыдянь хлёстким ударом оплела шею противника. На потемневшем лице Цзян Чэна ясно читался смертный приговор.</p><p>– А? – Хранитель с недоверием покосился на него и вдруг крупно вздрогнул. Его лицо совершенно побелело, а ладони, наоборот, ярко вспыхнули пламенем духовных сил. Взгляд метнулся в сторону внутренних покоев Дворца.</p><p>«Госпожа, Бао сломал яркий огонёк, хи-хи-хи-хи!» – довольный голос Бао почти пропел это в сознании Юнру.</p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1"><sup>[1]</sup></a> Повторение пройденного: с мощным охранным заклинанием высшего порядка, но значительно слабее, чем в нынешнем эпизоде, герои (Юнру) уже встречались в Ордене Мэйсян Юй (в Меиксианг). Напоминаю общие законы мира новеллы.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Глава 58. Аннигиляция Солнца. Битва в городе, на который никогда не опускается ночь. Часть тринадцатая</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда последний защитный рубеж заклинания Охранного купола Безночного города пал, открылась дорога к Ядру. Надо было двигаться в сторону Знойного дворца, на север.</p><p>Юнру тоскливо оглядела освещённую улицу: «Как же ярко!» Ночь уже давно властвовала над землей, но во владениях Ордена Цишань Вэнь солнце всегда пребывало в зените. Свидетельства тому были развешены на каждом перекрёстке, каждом доме. Даже на многочисленных фонарях красовались флаги Верховного Ордена.   </p><p> «От света не скрыться, да?» – девушка поправила сбившийся пояс мантии и перевесила небольшой чехол с отравленными акупунктурными иглами ближе под руку. </p><p>– Незаметными пройти дальше не получится, придётся пробиваться с боем. Ты как? – Цзян Чэн протянул ей кинжал Иглу. – Справишься?</p><p>Юнру кивнула и хотела уже уверить, что с ней всё хорошо, когда вмешался Бао:</p><p>– Не стоит сомневаться в Госпоже! Госпожа сильная. Тем более, Бао рядом с ней. Бао сумеет защитить Госпожу! Пф!</p><p>Демонический младенец сидел у ног Юнру и обсасывал собственную окровавленную ладошку. Выглядел он исключительно довольным. Казалось, будто демонёнок не в битве поучаствовал, а на богатом пиру отдыхал. Бен Йи же с задумчивым видом стоял чуть в стороне. Крайняя бледность покрывала его лицо, но лук в руке не дрожал, наоборот, парень выглядел весьма решительно. Юнру было интересно, как же этим двоим удалось выпутаться из собственной битвы и разрушить знак Предела, но задавать вопросы время ещё не пришло, да и сомневалась она, что Бен Йи захочет с ней поделиться.</p><p>Цзян Чэн смерил долгим взглядом демоническое создание рядом с девушкой. Его ответ прозвучал не слишком отчётливо, словно он сам с собой рассуждал:</p><p>– Как раз-таки твоё присутствие рядом меня больше остального беспокоит. Хм…</p><p>Юнру удивлённо вскинула брови:</p><p>– Отчего же? Бао уже не раз доказал, что он наш союзник. Без его помощи мы не справимся.</p><p>Внезапно девушка точно наяву услышала весёлый смех Вэй Усяня: «Цзян Чэн боится, что ему врагов не достанется! А-ха-ха-ха!» После погружения в воспоминания Бао, Юнру не слишком доверяла собственным ощущениям реальности, потому обернулась по сторонам в поисках брата. Того нигде не было. Значит, голос звучал в её сознании.</p><p> – Там, впереди, довольно противников для каждого из нас, Цзян Чэн, – уголки губ девушки приподнялись в слабой улыбке. Шутливый настрой брата, даже если тот был далеко, передался и ей. – Не переживай, Саньду скучать не придётся.</p><p>– О чём это ты? – тяжёлый взгляд, обычно достававшийся Вэй Усяню, сейчас вперился в лицо Юнру. Цзян Чэн на шутки был явно не настроен.</p><p>Делать было нечего. Раз названый брат в сложившейся ситуации не видел повода для свободного вздоха и улыбки, развивать дальше тему не имело смысла. Девушка неопределённо пожала плечами и занялась собственными волосами. Растрепавшаяся в битве, буйная копна мешала, а алая лента, что до недавнего времени туго стягивала хвост, оказалась испорченной. </p><p>«Надо бы чем-то подвязать. Почему же я не взяла с собой запасную ленту?!» – Юнру досадливо вздохнула и огляделась по сторонам. Вместо перепачканной в крови и оборванной на концах тесьмы подошло бы что угодно, но, как назло, на глаза попадались только белоснежные пояса от мантий с изображением Солнца.</p><p>«Ладно уж. Ненадолго и это сгодится», – девушка наклонилась к телу поверженного Хранителя. Длинная витая полоска ткани с белоснежными кисточками крепила к его поясу шёлковый мешочек – «Ловушку для духов». Судя по виду и отсутствию духовного излучения, магический предмет был пуст.</p><p>Тесьмы Юнру коснуться не успела – за спиной прозвучало недовольное ворчание Цзян Чэна:</p><p>– Не бери с тела ничего. Вот, возьми лучше это. Для волос.</p><p>Густая чёлка упала на лицо, закрыла взор, пришлось вновь поправлять волосы, чтобы увидеть пурпурную ленту, расшитую лотосами. Девушка удивлённо уставилась на кусок ткани. Точно такой лентой Цзян Чэн обычно прибирал в тугой пучок собственные волосы, а ещё затягивал на груди полы нательного одеяния. Сейчас из причёски Цзян Чэна не выбился ни единый локон, длинные концы тесьмы слабо колыхались от ветра за спиной заклинателя, значит, полоска ткани в руках Юнру была...</p><p>«Лента от ханьфу?» – девушка любовно огладила вышитый цветок. Показалось, что тесьма ещё хранила тепло своего хозяина.</p><p>– Спасибо, Цзян Чэн, – о том, что и эта лента в битве может пострадать, Юнру старалась не думать. Едва тесьма коснулась волос, в сознании девушки стало приятно пусто, словно все недобрые предчувствия разом покинули мысли. Счастливая, но совершенно неуместная ситуации улыбка коснулась губ.</p><p>– Она тебе к лицу. Носи на здоровье, – взгляд Цзян Чэна заметно потеплел, сделался ласковым. – Будь осторожна.</p><p> Посередине поля боя, когда каждая спокойная минута казалась ценнее воздуха, именно этот миг, связывавший двух молодых людей, представлялся жизненно важным, трепетным, наполненным смыслом.</p><p>– И ты, – выдохнула Юнру, больше всего на свете желая остаться вот так, взглядом глаза в глаза с Цзян Чэном навечно.</p><p>– Глава ордена, до Знойного Дворца можно добраться напрямик, – Бен Йи бесцеремонно ворвался в мир для двоих, кивнул в сторону широкой улицы, – или же обходными маршрутами пройти через жилой сектор. Но там сейчас творится что-то странное…</p><p>Всего мгновение понадобилось Цзян Чэну, чтобы стряхнуть с себя негу. Приказ прозвучал излишне резко:</p><p>– Идём по центру, но на глаза стараемся не попадаться. Держимся рядом. Бен Йи, стрелять придётся практически в упор.</p><p>– Понял, – лаконично отозвался юноша, укладывая на тетиву две короткие стрелы. – Буду двигаться в шаге от вас.</p><p>– Выходим! </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Они безумны! Даже боль не чувствуют! – Юнру неудачно поскользнулась в луже крови и не упала навзничь лишь потому, что рядом оказался высокий забор дома. Левое плечо немедленно отозвалось болезненным спазмом, но заботиться надо было не об очередном синяке на теле, а о собственной жизни.</p><p>Глаза двух её противников казались совершенно пустыми. Увеличенные зрачки, хаотичный блуждавший взгляд, приоткрытый в тяжёлом дыхании рот – всё указывало на помутнение рассудка. Из плеча одного из заклинателей торчала короткая стрела, взгляд другого застилал кровавый поток из раны на макушке. Те собственных увечий, казалось, не замечали.</p><p>– Даже убить их с одного выстрела не получается, – Бен Йи поддержал девушку за талию, помог подняться и сразу выступил вперёд, закрывая собой. С тетивы лука практически бесшумно сорвалась в полёт стрела.</p><p>Заклинатель Ордена Вэнь взвыл дурным голосом, дёрнулся, когда стрела почти по оперение вошла под ребро, но даже с шага не сбился.</p><p>– Стреляй в голову или шею, иначе их не вывести из строя, – Юнру с выдохом развернулась спиной к партнёру. Их захватывали в кольцо. Она могла сражаться достаточно свободно, но лучнику в такой толпе было явно неудобно. – Бен Йи, забирайся повыше. Следуй по крышам.</p><p>Парень бросил на неё затравленный взгляд:</p><p>– Но как же… вы останетесь здесь… с ними…</p><p>Договорить он не успел. Лук в руке мгновенно сменился зачарованным мечом, однако замах для удара вышел неважным. Бросившегося на них противника лишь слегка оцарапало лезвием по груди. Несмотря на сомнамбулическое состояние, сноровку и скорость реакции заклинатели Ордена Вэнь не растеряли.</p><p>– Уходи, я не могу толком развернуться, когда ты рядом! – Юнру отпихнула парня в сторону, а сама скользнула вниз, к самой земле.</p><p>Откуда-то выломанная палка со свистом порвала воздух над её головой. Адепт Ордена Вэнь натужно пропыхтел что-то неразборчивое.</p><p>«Сейчас!», – Юнру резко скинула знак духовного приказа клинку. Пейжи откликнулась мгновенно. Серебряным росчерком, будто казнил, меч описал дугу и отсёк голову противника. Та с размаху шмякнулась о землю. Из свежего среза в воздух взвился фонтан крови.</p><p>«Да что же это? Кровь слишком быстро течёт по их венам!» – Юнру едва успела прикрыть лицо рукавом.</p><p>В ярком свете огненных талисманов и фонарей Безночного города, кровавые реки и обезумевшие заклинатели выглядели тошнотворно отчётливо.</p><p>Почувствовав колебание стоячего воздуха, девушка отпрыгнула в сторону, прижалась к стене. Ровно туда, где секунду назад была она сама, с утробным рыком приземлился заклинатель. Его пальцы, точно когти, впились в камни мостовой, оставили за собой кровавые полосы. Адепт Ордена Вэнь резко обернулся: животное выражение лица, в оскале обнажённые зубы, во взгляде полное отсутствие признаков разума. Паническая дрожь молнией пронзила тело Юнру: «Ничего человеческого!»</p><p>Вернуть меч или уклониться от удара она уже не успевала – следующим прыжком противник непременно должен был настигнуть её.</p><p>– БЕН ЙИ! – успела крикнуть Юнру перед тем, как горло и плечо сдавило ломавшей болью. Её буквально впечатали в стену. Заплывший бешенством взгляд адепта Ордена Вэнь исходил злобой.</p><p>Девушка вонзила Иглу в живот противника, но хватка нисколько не ослабла, наоборот, пальцы впились в кожу ещё крепче.</p><p>– Кхм… – Юнру показалось, что её гортань вырывают. Из глаз брызнули слёзы. Сделать глоток воздуха оказалось совершенно невозможно. – Ммм…</p><p>«Я так и умру? – страха не было, чувствовалась только острая боль. – Жаль…»</p><p>Её ладони крепко держали рукоять отравленного кинжала. Лезвие увязло глубоко в теле противника. Не столько стойкость, сколько привычка сопротивляться не позволяла ей разжать пальцы. Яд на клинке должен был подействовать сразу, но отравленное иллюзиями Сюин сознание адепта Ордена Вэнь совершенно не учитывало состояние физического тела. В уголках его губ выступила пена, глаза налились кровью. Однако это вызвало обратный эффект, руки заклинателя свело предсмертной судорогой. Выбраться из каменных оков не представлялось возможным. Видеть, как умирает перед твоими глазами противник и забирает тебя с собой на тот свет, было жутко.</p><p>Вокруг ярко полыхали множество огней. Отовсюду слышались яростные вопли, больше похожие на вой диких псов. Недалеко грозными перекатами грома пела Цзыдянь в руках Цзян Чэна. В той стороне бой шёл ожесточённый. Юнру краем зрения отметила спущенную стрелу с белоснежным оперением. Противник упал на бездыханное тело в пурпурной мантии Ордена Юньмэн Цзян. Тетива лука вновь выпустила заряд, ещё один, а вместо третьего послышался болезненный стон Бен Йи. Парень кубарем скатился с козырька крыши и едва удержался за черепицу, повис в воздухе. В следующее мгновение над ним появилась фигура в бело-огненной мантии Ордена Вэнь, лишь отдалённо напоминавшая человека. Всклоченные волосы, пена бешенства у рта, изодранное одеяние, на четвереньках, ровно животное, – заклинатель подскочил к краю, свесился вниз. Небольшой отряд заклинателей из Юньмэна окружил со всех сторон.</p><p>Они преодолели половину пути до Знойного дворца, когда попали в западню. Враги налетели внезапно, волной. Бой увёл Цзян Чэна чуть в сторону от остальных почти сразу. Один против многочисленных противников, он отвечал на каждую атаку, стоически выдерживал натиск. Их с Бен Йи оттеснили к ограде крупного поместья. Девушка слишком поздно поняла главную слабость этой позиции. Пусть противники не использовали духовные силы или даже мечи, бессознательному неистовству и жажде крови Юнру противопоставить было нечего. Адепты Ордена Вэнь умирали один за другим, но им на смену приходили новые, не менее безумные. На фоне сияющего солнца Верховного Ордена заклинателей смерть выглядела ещё уродливее. Оттого, даже будучи живой, Юнру чувствовала себя слабой, почти мёртвой: «Не хочу умирать!.. Кто-нибудь, пожалуйста!..»</p><p>– ПФМКх-х-х-ха-а-ар-р! – внезапно адепт Ордена Вэнь навалился на неё всем телом.</p><p>Юнру показалось, что её камнем придавило. Последнее дыхание вырвалось глухим кашлем:</p><p>– Кха-кха-кха.</p><p>– Госпожа, Бао не справится, хнык-хнык-хнык… – из-за плеча адепта Ордена Вэнь на Юнру печально смотрел Бао. Белёсые глазки без зрачков заволокло не существовавшими слезами. – Бао не спра-а-авится, хнык-хнык-хнык… Госпо-о-ожа… хнык-хнык…</p><p>Личико демонёнка было испачкано в крови. Он обеими ручками вцепился в шею заклинателя, но никак не мог оторвать его от Юнру. Иссиня-белое тельце Бао выглядело почти прозрачным, а демонической ауры не чувствовалось. Сейчас он ощущался слабее обыкновенного ребёнка.</p><p>– Б-бао-о… – звука не получилось, один бессвязный хрип. Как она до сих пор не потеряла сознание от удушья, даже сама Юнру не понимала.</p><p>«Освещение слишком яркое. Бао бессилен», – последняя надежда на спасение таяла на свету́, словно напитанное тьмой тело демона.</p><p>«Братик, прости меня…» – дурнота подступила к горлу и тут же опала, не найдя выхода. Сердце в груди глухо стукнулось о рёбра. Сквозь размытое сознание Юнру почувствовала влагу на своих руках. Ладоням внезапно сделалось очень горячо, точно их в кипяток опустили. Захотелось одёрнуть назад, но нечто вязкое не отпускало, затягивало глубже. Это пламя, этот жар раздражал, не давал погрузиться в покой, заснуть.</p><p>«Что за ерунда? – Юнру изо всех сил оттолкнулась от стены. Раньше ей сдвинуть с места противника не удавалось. Сейчас же он неуверенно покачнулся и внезапно начал оседать на землю. Вместе с ней. Захват на горле и плече ни на миг не ослаб. – Пусти меня! Проклятье!..»</p><p>Девушка, наконец, отпустила кинжал и вцепилась в окаменевшие пальцы на своей шее. Яркое серебряное сияние духовных сил придало ей сил. Мёртвая плоть неохотно поддавалась.</p><p>– Госпожа, он умер! Умер!! Бао справился!!! Справился! – ликование вперемешку с удивлением читалось на бледном личике демонёнка. Мальчик мгновенно переполз на грудь заклинателя Ордена Вэнь и влез ручками в глубокую рану на его груди.</p><p>«По локоть! – Юнру смотрела, как на свет появилась сперва рукоять Иглы, а после и клинок. – Значит, меня обожгло его кровью?»</p><p>Под действием яда тело заклинателя Ордена Вэнь совершенно размякло, а может, виной настолько глубокой раны оказалось желание выжить самой Юнру? Она с такой силой давила на клинок, что голыми руками проломила противнику грудную клетку.</p><p>– Кха-кха-кха… – с первым же глотком воздуха Юнру вывернуло наизнанку. Иссушенные лёгкие отказывались работать. В рвотном спазме Юнру рухнула на колени.</p><p>– ВЭЙ АИ! ГДЕ ТЫ? – громкий окрик раздался из центра улицы. – Я НЕ ВИЖУ ЕЁ, БЕН ЙИ! ГДЕ ОНА?!</p><p>– Внизу была! – тетива лука Бен Йи покраснела от крови, эфес зачарованного клинка слабо колебался в теле звероподобного адепта в бело-огненной мантии, а сам парень в панике обводил глазами улицу. Всего на пару мгновений он отвёл взгляд от Юнру, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы потерять девушку из вида. </p><p>Цзыдянь яростно опустилась на головы трёх противников – болезненный вой сиреной оповестил об их смерти. Пурпурный росчерк Саньду оставил после себя кровавый след. Цзян Чэн ударом отправил бездыханное тело заклинателя Ордена Вэнь под ноги его соратникам и выступил вперёд, из оцепления.</p><p>– ВЭЙ АИ! НАШЁЛ! – сильные руки бесцеремонно вздёрнули Юнру на ноги. Над головой раздался голос Цзян Чэна. – Здесь мы не пройдём! Надо уходить в жилые кварталы.</p><p>– Они лезут как раз оттуда, – Юнру с трудом восстанавливала дыхание. Горло нещадно саднило, говорить было больно. Левую руку она почти не чувствовала.</p><p>«Надо восстановить ток крови, иначе рука отнимется окончательно», – девушка попыталась найти дрожавшими пальцами акупунктурные точки. Получалось плохо. Уже попрощавшееся с жизнью тело не желало слушаться.</p><p>Словно сквозь сон, она услышала свист кнута Цзыдянь, отвратительный булькавший предсмертный хрип противника и раздражённое ворчание Цзян Чэна:</p><p>– Конца и края им нет. Сколько же их там?!</p><p>Юнру связала дурнота, слабость никак не желала покидать занятые позиции. В следующий момент её вновь прижали спиной к стене, но в этот раз не давили – бережно облокотили, чтобы она не упала.</p><p>– Тц, стой спокойно. Я сам сделаю, – её руку отвели в сторону. Цзян Чэн склонился над ней.</p><p>От лёгкого прикосновения к плечевому суставу Юнру вскрикнула, из глаз хлынул новый поток слёз:</p><p>– А-А! Не надо! Не трогай!</p><p>– Не мешай. Плечо выбито. Надо вправить! – голос звучал напряжённо, даже зло.</p><p>Юнру понимала, что сражаться с вывихнутой рукой не сможет, но боль от этого знания нисколько не уменьшалась. Мысль об обезболивающем снадобье, приготовленном для подобного случая, в этот момент ей не приходила. Потому девушка только плотнее сжала зубы и кивнула: «Вправляй!»</p><p>Недавно жёсткий взгляд Цзян Чэна потеплел, в уголках губ появился слабый отблеск улыбки. Он склонился к самому её уху. Горячий шёпот обжёг кожу:</p><p>– Будет больно. Потерпи, милая…</p><p>Сердце в груди Юнру сладко сжалось, расплескало в истерзанную душу тёплые капли надежды. Но эйфория длилась всего мгновение. Следом за лаской тело пронзила оглушительная боль. Юнру не сумела сдержать пронзительного крика:</p><p>– А-А-А-А-А-А-А-а-ах!</p><p>Повреждённое горло подвело: едва начавшись, крик оборвался болезненным хрипом. В бессознательной попытке выбраться из захвата она забилась в руках Цзян Чэна. Но тот лишь теснее прижимался к ней и ловил губами её жалобные всхлипы:</p><p>– Знаю, милая, знаю. Потерпи. Прости меня. Так надо. Вэй Аи, ещё совсем немного. Потерпи.</p><p>– ГЛАВА ОРДЕНА! ШИЦЗЕ! НАДО УХОДИТЬ ОТСЮДА! – резкий окрик Бен Йи раздался за спиной Цзян Чэна. Бой не утихал ни на миг, только теперь одному Бен Йи приходилось защищать их от нападавших.</p><p>– Вэй Аи, надо двигаться. Крепись! – Цзян Чэн обернулся к парню. – Уходим по крышам!</p><p>Юнру почувствовала лёгкое покалывание. Ладонь Цзян Чэна на повреждённом плече неярко светилась пурпурными духовными силами, но сам заклинатель уже сосредоточился на сражении. Саньду, послушный воле хозяина, отплясывал безумный танец по рядам противников.</p><p>«Надо собраться. От меня никакого толка!» – Цзян Чэн давал ей несколько мгновений передышки. Этого времени Юнру хватило, чтобы заставить сознание не обращать внимания на болезненные ощущения и дотянуться, наконец, до небольшой склянки с бурыми пилюлями. Кислые, они притупляли боль.</p><p>Юнру накрыла собственной ладонью руку Цзян Чэна, слегка сжала в благодарность. Как бы то ни было, этот бой они обязаны выиграть.</p><p>– Госпоже больно?.. – Бао обнаружился у её ног. Он спинкой прижимался к голенищу сапога девушки и изучающе смотрел в её лицо.</p><p>– Всё в порядке, – одной фразой Юнру ответила на вопросительные взгляды. Её голос звучал слабо, но по-прежнему твёрдо. – Справлюсь.</p><p>Цзян Чэн коротко кивнул, а Бао расплылся в радостной ухмылке и протянул ей Пейжи:</p><p>– Меч Госпожи нравится Бао: красивый, сильный, как Госпожа!</p><p>– Идём! – Цзыдянь взвилась в воздух и хлёстким ударом прошлась по земле, расчистила пространство вокруг. Пурпурные искры духовных сил брызнули во все стороны, раня противников.</p><p>Тепло чужой ладони обняло талию девушки. В один прыжок они оказались на высокой крыше строения. </p><p>Собственного шага Юнру почти не осознавала, но надеялась, что не сильно тормозит соратников. Им то и дело приходилось перескакивать с крыши на крышу, менять направление движения, уходить от скопления противников. Цзян Чэн впереди расчищал путь, Бен Йи поддерживал его стрелами и атаками зачарованного клинка. Бао мог только злобно шипеть и скалиться на заклинателей в бело-огненных мантиях Ордена Вэнь, да и от Юнру едва ли была какая-то польза. Картинка перед глазами девушки до сих пор двоилась, воздух при каждом вздохе царапал повреждённое горло, но многолетние изнуряющие тренировки всё-таки не прошли для неё даром. Пейжи в руке не дрожала, запас отравленных игл изрядно поредел в этой гонке.</p><p>Величавая громада Знойного Дворца очень скоро оказалась почти перед самыми их глазами. Здесь центральная улица ещё больше расширялась.</p><p>– Площадь, – выдохнул Бен Йи, – значит, за углом лестница наверх, ко входу.</p><p>– Охранные письмена начертаны на каменных столбах во внутренних владениях, – Юнру попыталась точнее вспомнить образы, показанные ей Бао. – Всего восемь столбов.</p><p>– Далеко от Дворца? – Цзян Чэн внимательно оглядывал открытую площадку.</p><p>Всё дышало тишиной. Даже усиленная охрана и патруль заклинателей Ордена Вэнь выглядели сосредоточенными, но вполне спокойными. Казалось, помешательство половины жителей и полыхавшие по всему городу пожары не имели никакого отношения к этому месту. Чем ближе они подходили к резиденции Вэнь Жоханя, тем яснее в воздухе ощущался густой поток духовной энергии. Видимо, по этой причине обезумевших адептов здесь не было.</p><p>– Позади Дворца, ближе к саду… – Юнру попыталась сосредоточиться, припоминая детали, виски немедленно сдавило болью. Было сложно описать дорогу, ведь никто из них не бывал в Знойном Дворце дальше парадного холла.</p><p>– Значит, в ту сторону, – Цзян Чэн проследил взглядом путь через крытые галереи.</p><p>– Заходить отсюда – чистое самоубийство, – Бен Йи опасливо сощурился на многочисленных противников. В открытом столкновении, какими бы опытными и сильными войнами они ни были, трое заклинателей не выстоят.</p><p>Судя по обеспокоенному взгляду, Цзян Чэн был с ним согласен:</p><p>– Как твоё плечо, Вэй Аи? Может, тебе лучше остаться здесь до поры? Путь вперёд может оказаться сложен.</p><p>– Я пойду с вами. Кроме того, я единственная знаю расположение знаков заклинания Купола, – Юнру не сомневалась, что соратники справятся и без неё, но остаться сейчас в стороне она просто не могла, да и её помощь могла пригодиться.</p><p>Похоже, вид у неё был исключительно решительный, так как Цзян Чэн спорить не стал. До крытой галереи Знойного Дворца они добрались относительно спокойно, если не считать неудачно попавшегося на пути патруля. Шум поднимать было нельзя, поэтому Бен Йи и Юнру пришлось постараться. Двое заклинателей и сопровождавшие их войны гарнизона города умерли практически одновременно. Правда, при этом мешочек с отравленными иглами на поясе Юнру совершенно опустел.</p><p>– Старайся никого не подпускать к себе, – Цзян Чэн кивнул на повреждённую руку девушки, – в ближнем бою ты едва ли сможешь оказать сопротивление.</p><p>– Левая рука – не ведущая, – резонно возразила Юнру, но согласно кивнула. Беспокойство Цзян Чэна было понятно: без обеих рук управляться с зачарованным мечом и кинжалом сложно.</p><p>– Здесь слишком спокойно, даже жутко, – Бен Йи поёжился, глядя на мирно переговаривавшихся между собой заклинателей в бело-огненных мантиях.</p><p>– Это ненадолго, – кривая ухмылка Цзян Чэна ничего хорошего врагам не предвещала.</p><p>Юнру с удивлением огляделась по сторонам. Издали, с городских стен, казалось, что в этом месте всё сплошь покрывала густая чернота. Сейчас же глазам предстала совершенно иная картина. Огненные талисманы и множество фонарей были развешены столь густо, что даже фигуры заклинателей Ордена Вэнь не отбрасывали теней. Свет, подобный полуденному солнцу, сплошь заливал пространство. Мрак же чёрного тумана, который они видели снаружи, тонкой прослойкой едва касался крыш высоких строений. Верховный Заклинатель был в силах совершенно развеять тёмную ци вокруг, но отчего-то этого не делал.</p><p>«Видимо, по этой причине в воспоминаниях Бао это место похоже на смазанное белое пятно. При таком освещении они с Сюин никак не смогли бы разрушить барьер, – девушка легко коснулась головки демонического младенца у своих ног. – Нельзя было изначально отправлять их одних. Хорошо, что они не пострадали».</p><p>– Госпожа? – несмотря на удивлённо вскинутые бровки, Бао прильнул к ней теснее и потёрся о ласковую руку. Невероятным образом прикосновение к ледяной коже демона отдалось теплом в руку девушки. – Бао будет рядом с Госпожой.</p><p>– Спасибо, – Юнру бы предпочла, чтобы демонёнок отсиделся где-нибудь в безопасном месте, но просить о таком было бессмысленно.</p><p>– Главное, не лезь под ноги, – Цзян Чэн недовольно нахмурился. На его лице ясно читалось пренебрежительное «Только бессильного демона на моей шее не хватало!».</p><p>Юнру открыла рот, чтобы объяснить состояние ослабевшего демона, но Цзян Чэн лишь нетерпеливо махнул рукой:</p><p>– Вперёд! Постарайтесь не шуметь. Если повезёт, мы доберёмся до места незамеченными.</p><p>В то, что им «повезёт», девушка не верила, но свои мысли оставила при себе. Пока события развивались относительно неплохо. Хотелось надеяться на лучшее. Видимо, не ей одной, так как Цзян Чэн и Бен Йи облегчённо вздохнули, стоило только их небольшому отряду без приключений преодолеть расстояние до парковой зоны Знойного Дворца.</p><p>Юнру пыталась мысленно просчитать маршрут к площади с заклинателем Охранного купола, когда в её сознании зазвучала флейта.</p><p>– А-ИН! – девушка резко вскинула голову.</p><p>– Его здесь нет! Не выдумывай, – Цзян Чэн с досады пнул труп только что убитого адепта Ордена Вэнь.</p><p>В попытке скрыть своё присутствие во внутренних владениях Вэнь Жоханя, им приходилось оттаскивать тела с глаз подальше. Вот и этому заклинателю не повезло – густые заросли декоративного кустарника совершенно скрыли его от случайных прохожих.</p><p>– Нет же, брат играет на флейте! Я слышу! – Юнру уверенно шагнула на выложенную брусчаткой дорожку.</p><p>– Мастер играет для Сюин! Бао надо туда! – демонёнок не отставал от девушки ни на шаг. На иссиня-бледном личике появилось восторженное выражение. – Мастер зовёт Бао!</p><p>– Да, брат зовёт! – Юнру не до конца понимала, что происходит, просто чувствовала, что должна поторопиться. Странным образом боль в плече отступила. В груди второе дыхание открылось. – Цзян Чэн, А-Ин зовёт!</p><p>Ещё не договорив, она сорвалась на бег, кинулась без оглядки к высокому строению.</p><p>– Вэй Аи, а ну-ка стой немедленно! – на рассерженный окрик Цзян Чэна она не обратила никакого внимания. – Чёрт! Бен Йи, за ними!</p><p>«Иду, А-Ин! Я уже скоро!» – изнутри обжигало нетерпением. Она не слышала ничего, кроме призывной мелодии флейты, а за её спиной Цзян Чэн и Бен Йи едва успевали за ними.</p><p>Теперь ни о каком тайном проникновении и речи не шло. Стрелы касались тетивы лука Бен Йи лишь на мгновение перед полётом. Сталь Саньду звенела в унисон с ругательствами Цзян Чэна. Заклинатели мимоходом убивали попавшихся на пути противников и мчались дальше. Однако, чем дальше они продвигались, тем меньше понимали, что происходило вокруг. Настораживала реакция адептов Ордена Вэнь на появление во внутренних территориях Знойного Дворца посторонних. Те, казалось, пребывали во сне, и только перед самой своей смертью вскидывали оружие в защитную стойку.</p><p>– Что за чертовщина здесь творится?! – Цзян Чэн стряхнул с клинка свежую кровь и уставился на застывшего столбом посередине парковой дорожки заклинателя в опалённой солнцем мантии. Тот стоял, понурив голову, и слегка раскачивался из стороны и сторону. Его губы беззвучно шевелились.</p><p>– Это Сюин. Её песня! – недавно до прозрачности бледный и слабый, сейчас Бао выглядел иначе. Несмотря на ярко полыхавшие фонари и Огненные талисманы, тело демона приобрело чёткие очертания. В нём вновь чувствовалась тёмная энергия.</p><p>Цзян Чэн досадливо выругался, а Бен Йи пожаловался:</p><p>– Не слышу ни флейту, ни песню! Вообще не понимаю, куда мы бежим!</p><p>Стрела вонзилась в голову застывшего заклинателя. Как стоял, адепт Ордена Вэнь навзничь рухнул на землю. Юнру мельком успела заметить покрасневшие белки распахнутых глаз, в удивлённом восклицании округлённый рот.</p><p> «Я тоже не слышу пения, – девушка внезапно вспомнила мелодичный голос демоницы из воспоминаний Бао. – Хотелось бы хоть раз услышать, как поёт Сюин!» Странное желание растворилось среди множества других мыслей в сознании. </p><p>Цзян Чэн поймал Юнру в конце длинного перехода между дворцовыми постройками, вжал в стену:</p><p>– Постой спокойно хоть мгновение, – тяжёлое от длительного бега дыхание обожгло. – Нельзя так, сломя голову, нестись вперёд. Надо проверить, что там, за углом.</p><p>Юнру сопротивляться не стала, хотя сейчас практически ничего не слышала. Мелодия флейты оглушала, обволакивала.</p><p>– А-Чэн, нельзя останавливаться! Братик зовёт…</p><p>– Да слышу я! – Цзян Чэн раздражённо перебил девушку, а после уже спокойнее добавил. – Теперь и я слышу флейту. Вэй Усянь точно здесь!</p><p>– И я слышу, – Бен Йи бессильно припал к стене.</p><p>«А-Ин…» – Юнру упёрлась руками в грудь Цзян Чэна, но тот даже не шелохнулся. Он пару мгновений внимательно выглядывал что-то за углом здания, а после потянул девушку за собой:</p><p>– Он здесь. Вперёд!</p><p>Яркий свет сплошь заливал широкую площадь, с четырёх сторон обрамлённую высокими строениями. Таблички над дверями указывали, что они находились во внутренних владениях Верховного заклинателя.</p><p>«Не в спальне Вэнь Жоханя, и Слава Богам!» – на глаза Юнру попались окованные золотом и расписанные солнечными лучами таблички «Библиотека клана Вэнь», «Хранилище Посвящённых». Однако не богатое убранство строений бросалось в глаза. На площади локве было некуда упасть от количества столпившегося народа. От обилия белого и огненного захотелось крепко зажмуриться.</p><p>– Они такие же, как… те… – Бен Йи пораженно уставился на заклинателей.</p><p>Застывшие, будто и неживые вовсе, взгляды нескольких сотен адептов Ордена Вэнь были устремлены в центр площади. Появление Цзян Чэна, Юнру и Бен Йи никто не заметил. Только один-единственный заклинатель бросил на них совершенно пустой взгляд из-за плеча и тут же обернулся назад, в центр. Многоголосный бессвязный шепот сдавливал виски тяжестью.</p><p>Вэй Усянь обнаружился на крыше здания «Библиотеки клана Вэнь». Вокруг высокой фигуры струились потоки тёмной ци. Воздух дрожал от каждой ноты флейты. Мелодия звучала то резко, почти рубила с плеча, то плакала жалобным переливом. </p><p>– А-Ин, – прошептала Юнру.</p><p>Вэй Усянь её услышать не мог, но в песне Чэньцин немедленно появились тёплые ноты. Неуловимым движением Вэй Усянь скользнул ниже по крыше строения, встал так, чтобы увидеть сестру.</p><p>– Я пришла, братик, – улыбка девушки коснулась даже её сердца. В этот момент ей показалось, что мелодия флейты ласково огладила её по щеке.</p><p>– Госпожа, нельзя медлить! – ледяная ладошка коснулась лица Юнру. Неведомо как Бао оказался на её плече.</p><p>«Не чувствую его веса!» – девушка удивлённо моргнула, но лишь подставила руки для демонического младенца. Тот скользнул на сгиб локтя, на мгновение прижался к ней всем телом и тут же спрыгнул обратно на землю.</p><p>– Мастер велит Бао поторопиться! – демонёнок схватился за полу мантии Юнру и потащил за собой. – Бао надо поспешить! Бао надо успеть, пока Сюин танцует!</p><p>– Да. Не станем медлить! – Юнру больше не чувствовала призыва флейты. Значит, они достигли своей цели. Что случится, когда Сюин завершит свой танец, девушка не думала, но почему-то была уверена, в тот момент им лучше быть подальше от этого места.</p><p>– Цзян Чэн, надо разрушить опорные столбы с начертанными заклинаниями, – девушка обернулась к спутникам и застыла в удивлении. – Цзян Чэн? Бен Йи?</p><p>Двое молодых заклинателей во все глаза смотрели в центр площади. На их лицах читался неописуемый восторг, даже дыхание сделалось долгим и тягучим, словно видели они перед собой необыкновенное чудо. Юнру проследила направление их взглядов, но ничего, кроме спин многочисленных заклинателей, обтянутых белоснежными мантиями Ордена Вэнь, не увидела. Цзян Чэн же и Бен Йи явно видели что-то совершенно другое, нечто особенное.</p><p>«Иллюзии Сюин действую даже на них?» – дурное предчувствие в тисках сжало сердце девушки. Она с силой встряхнула сперва Бен Йи, а потом обняла ладонями лицо Цзян Чэна, заставила посмотреть на себя:</p><p>– Бен Йи! Цзян Чэн! Очнитесь! Не смотрите! Не смотрите на неё!! Нельзя смотреть!</p><p>Однако ни тот, ни другой даже не шелохнулись.</p><p>– Бао, что с ними! Как их привести в чувства?! – Юнру была готова разрыдаться. Цзян Чэн смотрел прямо на неё, но взгляд пронизывал насквозь. Недавно пылавшие гневом фиалковые глаза понемногу тускнели. Состояние Бен Йи мало чем отличалось. – Что же это? Как она это делает?</p><p>– Бао знает только, что силы Сюин в иллюзиях любви. Никто не может избежать чувств. Бао видел, как многие влюблялись, очень многие. Но любовь эта несёт только смерть. Так было всегда, – демонёнок печально тряхнул головой. Уголки его губ опустились, точно малыш искренне сочувствовал горю девушки.</p><p>– Как снять заклятие? Как им помочь?! – бессильные и оттого болезненные слёзы жгли веки.</p><p>– Бао не знает! Бао не может подсказать! – демоническое дитя беспокойно заметалось у её ног. Его тянул и подстёгивал приказ Вэй Усяня, но оставить Юнру он тоже не мог. – Бао надо торопиться. Мастер накажет Бао!</p><p>– Цзян Чэн, посмотри на меня! Очнись, прошу! – девушка в бессилии закусила губу, прижалась к груди Цзян Чэна.</p><p>«Братик, перестань играть. Они же не очнутся сами!» – мысленно взмолилась.</p><p>– Госпожа, Бао не может ослушаться приказа! Госпожа-а-а-а, хнык-хнык-хнык… – Бао дёргал её за подол ханьфу. В голосе послышались плаксивые интонации.</p><p>«А-Ин, помоги нам!» – девушка понимала, что нельзя терять драгоценные мгновения, что надо поскорее разрушить знаки Охранного Купола и уносить ноги прочь из Знойного Дворца. Однако просто не могла заставить себя бросить в таком состоянии любимого человека и верного соратника.</p><p>Вдруг её тело содрогнулось. Словно тысячи ледяных игл вонзились разом в спину. Морозная волна в один миг опутала всё существо, даже вздох замер на губах. Юнру попыталась пошевелиться, но не сумела даже голову поднять. Веки сделались ужасно тяжёлыми. В последний момент, перед тем, как сон окончательно сковал её сознание, перед глазами полыхнуло ярко-алым, а по ушам ударил пронзительный и даже злой окрик Бао: </p><p>– СЮИН! НЕ СМЕЙ!!! ТОЛЬКО НЕ ТАК!!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Глава 59. Аннигиляция Солнца. Битва в городе, на который никогда не опускается ночь. Часть четырнадцатая</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вэй Юнру понимала всё происходившее сном. Тело не слушалось, зато все чувства обострились, а ещё внутри ощущалась праздничная лёгкость. Песня Чэньцин лилась плавно, укладывалась в пьянящую мелодию. Всё существо девушки вторило переливам нот. Хотелось танцевать и дышать этим танцем. Жить им.</p><p>Под закрытыми веками мир казался ослепительным, освещённым миллионами свечей. Такими же яркими ощущались пристальные взгляды множества глаз. Они ласкали тело молодой девушки и восхищёнными вздохами поддерживали танец, молили не останавливаться. Хотя один взгляд горел сильнее остальных. Он манил, притягивал к себе. Такой жар хотелось ощутить ближе.</p><p>Девушка не стала противиться влечению. Пока пела флейта и длился танец, мир принадлежал ей. А раз так, то бесконечная глубина и первозданная мощь этих глаз тоже были её. Почувствовать, присвоить себе хотя бы на краткий миг восхитительное пламя – желание затопило, вытеснило остальные стремления из сознания. Нежные белые ладони коснулись красивого лица, притянули ближе. Губы встретились поцелуем. Фиалковые омуты оказались сладкими, а поцелуй опьянил фруктовым вином. Этот вкус она давно забыла, но вдруг вспомнила. А ведь когда-то она особенно любила именно этот сорт вина. Ради его сладости она когда-то умерла…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Цзян Чэн очнулся внезапно. Его словно молнией пронзило и острым жжением осталось на губах. В горле застыл заполошный вздох.</p><p>«Я отключился, что ли? Что вообще произошло?» – голова казалась ватной, в теле чувствовался странный жар.</p><p>Перед глазами полыхнуло ярко-алым, по ушам ударила резкая трель флейты Вэй Усяня.</p><p>«Точно. Мы в Безночном городе, – Цзян Чэн оглянулся по сторонам. Рука, защищая, прижала теснее податливое нежное тело. – А?»</p><p>– Вэй Аи? – от неожиданности он замер, непонимающе уставился на девушку в своих объятиях.</p><p>– Ах!.. – ласковый вздох прозвучал совсем близко.</p><p>Юнру просияла улыбкой. Природная красота девушки усилилась стократ. Она лучилась, ослепляла великолепием. Только серебристые глаза отчего-то совершенно потеряли цвет. Жаль. Цзян Чэну так нравилась сталь этого взгляда!</p><p>– Ты слишком вымоталась в этой битве. Не надо было брать тебя с собой, – Цзян Чэн нежно коснулся щеки девушки. – Осталась бы в лагере, не пришлось бы терпеть боль. Прости, не уследил: тебя ранили…</p><p>– Хи-хи, – мелодичный смех оборвал поток ласковых слов.</p><p>Юнру мягко отстранилась, повела плечами, словно в танце. Алое свечение опутало стройный стан.</p><p>Цзян Чэн смотрел на девушку и не узнавал. Секунду назад в его руках была названая сестра – девушка, что сводила с ума и терзала сердце тысячами сомнений и желаний. Сейчас же она совершенно преобразилась. Бесспорно привлекательная, Юнру никогда не случалась настолько порочно-прекрасной. Нежность молодости соседствовала с пламенным совершенством богини. Или демоницы. О такую красоту можно было порезаться. Девушка выглядела опасной.</p><p> – Что с тобой? – Цзян Чэн судорожно выдохнул, внутри закололось недобрым предчувствием.</p><p>Юнру на вопрос не ответила, только улыбнулась так ярко, что у него сердце зашлось, а после танцующей походкой направилась к Бен Йи.</p><p>– Вэй Аи?! – вздох в груди замер, сердце сковало льдом. Дышать стало больно. Цзян Чэн с трудом понимал происходившее.</p><p>Юнру, столь восхитительная сейчас, ласково касалась лица Бен Йи, призывно улыбалась.</p><p>– Эй! – Цзян Чэну хотелось крикнуть, но послышался лишь хрип.</p><p>Девушка привлекла к себе юного адепта и накрыла поцелуем его губы. Тело Бен Йи дёрнулось, как от удара, и затряслось лихорадочной дрожью. Поцелуй разорвался сдавленным стоном. Кто стонал, Цзян Чэн так и не понял.</p><p>– Вэй Аи, что ты творишь?! – в этот раз голос Цзян Чэна послушался. Злобный окрик усилился особенно резкой нотой в мелодии флейты. От такого слияния мурашки пошли по коже.</p><p>Острая боль в груди смешалась с пламенным гневом. Ярость полыхнула ненавистью Цзыдянь. Кнут лёг ровно к ногам Бен Йи, но не ударил. Руку в последний момент Цзян Чэн сдержал. Вовремя.</p><p>Бао метнулся к девушке:</p><p>– СЮИН! ПРОЧЬ! ТЫ ПОГУБИШЬ ДУШУ ГОСПОЖИ!</p><p>Демонический младенец запрыгнул на плечи Юнру, заглянул в лицо. Алое облако полыхнуло, разгорелось настоящим пожаром, взмыло высоко в небо, а после опало, обратилось иссиня-бледной красавицей танцовщицей.</p><p>– Хи-хи, – в мелодичном смехе демоницы послышалось самодовольство. Сюин плавно качнула бёдрами и скрылась в безликом море огненно-белых мантий заклинателей Ордена Цишань Вэнь.</p><p>– М-м-м… – Юнру болезненно застонала.</p><p>– Вэй Аи! – Цзян Чэн кинулся вперёд: подхватил ослабевшее тело.</p><p>Нездоровая бледность покрывала щёки девушки. Дыхание слышалось неровным.</p><p>– Госпожа! Госпожа! – Бао суетился у ног.</p><p>– О-ох... – Бен Йи согнулся почти пополам, схватился за голову.</p><p>– Хватит стонать. Приди в себя! – Цзян Чэн прикрикнул на парня излишне строго. – Битва ещё не кончилась.</p><p>– Что произошло? – Бен Йи немедленно встрепенулся, хотя по-прежнему выглядел потерянным.</p><p> – Не  знаю. Видимо, мы попали под воздействие иллюзий демоницы Вэй Усяня. Вэй Аи спасла нас, – Цзян Чэн тихо рыкнул. Он вновь заставил девушку рисковать собой.</p><p>Память услужливо и совершенно не вовремя напомнила строки древних писаний: «Чары демона обладают огромной силой. Эффекты их разнообразны, но одинаково губительны для живых существ. Сила наложенного заклятия зависит от мощи самого демона. Чем выше ранг тёмной твари, чем опаснее любое его воздействие на Свет Дао. Противиться демоническим чарам способны единицы и только полным уничтожением источника можно спастись».</p><p>– Шицзе! – Бен Йи рвано выдохнул, шагнул ближе, но порезался о грозный взгляд Цзян Чэна.</p><p>«Похоже, Вэй Аи нашла способ иначе снять с нас заклятие, – Цзян Чэн принялся напитывать Золотое Ядро Юнру собственными духовными силами. – Но как?..»</p><p>– Госпоже плохо… хнык-хнык… Бао жалко Госпожу. Сюин не стоило… – демонический младенец жался к сапогам девушки.</p><p>– Чего не стоило?! – теперь яростный взгляд Цзян Чэна достался Бао. – Демоны питаются душами живых, так? Что с Вэй Аи?!</p><p>– Госпожа сильная… – Бао теребил подол ханьфу Юнру. – Госпожа справится. Сюин не поглотила. Госпожа, хотя и тёмная, всё-таки живая и светлая. Бао…</p><p>– Как это тёмная, но светлая? – Цзян Чэн совершенно ничего не понимал из объяснений демонёнка.</p><p>– В Госпоже много от Мастера, потому тёмная, но душа чистая, потому светлая, – Бао вскинул насупленное личико. – Одна кровь. У Бао тоже есть эта кровь! От Мастера! Госпожа нравится Бао. Бао нравится Госпоже. Нельзя обижать Бао!</p><p>– Ах ты!.. – Цзян Чэн опешил от такой наглости. Он уже хотел отпихнуть демоническую тварь подальше, но тут Юнру слабо шевельнулась.</p><p>– М-м-м… – тело девушки сотряслось крупной дрожью.</p><p>– Госпожа! – Бао раззявил ротик в широкой улыбке.</p><p>– Шицзе! – Бен Йи обрадованно выдохнул.</p><p>– Вэй Аи, ты как? – Цзян Чэн обнял девушку крепче.</p><p>В это мгновение мелодия флейты Вэй Усяня изменилась. Теперь она звучала гневно, даже исступлённо. Танец Сюин близился к кульминации.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Х-холодно. Так холодно, – Юнру чувствовала, как ледяными тисками ломает тело. Мороз забирался под кожу и с хрустом пережёвывал внутренности. Спастись от него было невозможно. Даже Золотое Ядро, по ощущениям, обратилось куском льда. Дыхание рвало горло на части. – М-м-м.</p><p>Юнру остановила вздох: лучше уж было умереть, чем терпеть такие муки.</p><p>– Вэй Аи, не отключайся! – голос Цзян Чэна прозвучал напряжённо. – Чем тебе помочь?</p><p>Девушка открыла глаза. Сверху вниз на неё смотрел любимый. Фиалковые глаза Цзян Чэна были полны беспокойства, а ещё сверкали недовольно. Он явно злился, хотя пытался сдерживать эмоции.</p><p>– А-Чэн… – голос прозвучал чужим.</p><p>Вдруг перед глазами появилось личико Бао:</p><p>– Госпожа пришла в себя! Бао не сомневался! Хорошо. Медлить нельзя. Бао должен выполнить приказ Мастера.</p><p>– Б-бао… – произнести удалось одними лишь губами. Лёгкие остро жгло отсутствием воздуха. В висках начало шуметь. Юнру показалось, что она проваливалась в бездонную пропасть. Мир перед глазами растворился. – Х-холодно…</p><p>– Госпожа! – крик Бао больно ударил по ушам.</p><p>В следующий миг кожу на запястьях опалило. Юнру попробовала одёрнуть ладони, спрятаться, но ей не позволили, держали крепко. Жар не стихал. Через мгновение он забрался уже под кожу и устремился к сердцу, дальше – Золотому Ядру. Внутри жглось и зудело, растапливало лёд, но не обжигало.</p><p>Очень скоро дышать стало легче. Лёгкие наполнились воздухом.</p><p>– Кха-кха-кха, – первый глубокий вздох завершился кашлем.</p><p>– Вэй Аи? – тёплая ладонь коснулась лба.</p><p>– Госпожа! Бао помог. Огонёк Бао справился, – детский голосок пропел у самого уха.</p><p>Юнру с трудом фокусировала взгляд. У неё на груди сидел Бао и широко улыбался зубастым ротиком. Мертвенно-бледные ладошки ярко пылали алым огнём. Этот жар Юнру чувствовала очень ясно. Тёмный браслет брата на руке негромко гудел и потрескивал накопленной энергией. Демоническое пламя отогрело, вернуло ритм застывшему сердцу. Холод отступил.</p><p>– Бао, спасибо, – благодарность прозвучала шёпотом.</p><p>– Госпожа хорошая. Бао заботится о Госпоже, – демонёнок ласково потёрся о её руку.</p><p>– Ты как? – Цзян Чэн привлёк к себе внимание. – Вот теперь выглядишь лучше. А то побелела вся и окоченела в одно мгновение.</p><p>– Шицзе… – Бен Йи смотрел на неё, чуть не плача.</p><p>– Я в порядке. Как вы себя чувствуете? – в груди разлилось тепло, в то же время стало стыдно за собственную слабость. Она хотела помочь, спасти близких от иллюзий Сюин. Получилось наоборот – спасали её.</p><p>Юнру осторожно выпрямилось. Тело ощущалось странным. Золотое Ядро внутри подрагивало плохо сдерживаемой энергией. Холод соседствовал с жаром. Переплетения меридианов гудели напряжением.</p><p>– С нами всё хорошо, шицзе. Благодаря вам, – Бен Йи расплылся в улыбке.</p><p>– Мне?</p><p>– Демоница ненадолго захватила твоё тело и выпустила нас из своих чар, – Цзян Чэн отвёл взгляд в сторону, отступил от неё, обнажил Саньду. Всё-таки они до сих пор оставались в самом сердце резиденции Вэнь Жоханя. Не стоило расслабляться.</p><p> «Что? Захватила?» – Юнру непонимающе хлопнула глазами. Взгляд сам собой устремился к далёкой крыше. Там, в окружении тёмного облака, стоял Вэй Усянь. Переливы его флейты слышались отчётливо. Мелодия звучала тягуче. Она звала и понукала, торопила.</p><p>– Госпожа. Надо спешить. Мастер накажет Бао, если Бао не выполнит поручение! – демонический младенец скользнул с её рук на землю, выпрыгнул далеко вперёд, но остановился. Обернулся.</p><p>– Да. Медлить нельзя, – Юнру поспешила очистить разум от ненужных сейчас вопросов. Позднее она непременно узнает, что же всё-таки случилось, но сейчас у них было важное дело. Предстояло разрушить охранный купол над Безночным городом.</p><p>Девушка оглянулась по сторонам. Адепты Ордена Цишань Вэнь по-прежнему пребывали в сомнамбулическом состоянии. Иллюзии высшей демоницы тяжёлой красноватой дымкой стелились по земле, смешивались, но не подавляли мощную духовную энергию этого места.</p><p>«Заклятие Сюин скоро развеется, – Юнру опасливо покосилась на громадину Знойного Дворца. Тот, казалось, безмятежно спал до поры, но оттого ощущался ещё более угрожающим. Мощь Ордена Солнца и Вэнь Жоханя сдавливала виски, действовала на нервы. – Наше появление здесь должны были уже заметить. Времени осталось совсем мало».</p><p>Девушка сокрушённо покачала головой: они допустили оплошность. Каждая минута была на счету, ценилась больше золотых слитков. Они истратили впустую слишком много: «Не стоило идти напрямик во внутренние владения».</p><p>«А-Ин, подержи их ещё чуть-чуть. Пусть Сюин танцует, – Юнру устремилась вслед за Бао. – Мы скоро закончим!» Песня Чэньцин ответила согласным переливом. Брат слышал её, чувствовал, как и Юнру ощущала холодную собранность Вэй Усяня. Сейчас, в огнях Безночного города, связь близнецов несколько ослабла, но не оборвалась. Узы крови не могли нарушить даже самые яркие фонари Ордена Солнца.</p><p>Бледной тенью Бао мчался вперёд. Он мелькал между рядами адептов в огненно-красных мантиях и передвигался столь быстро, что Юнру, Цзян Чэн и Бен Йи едва поспевали.</p><p>«Восемь столбов с охранными письменами во внутренних владениях…» – Юнру цепким взглядом осматривала каждый попавшийся им на пути столб или стойку с флагом. Вэнь Жохань не скупился на убранство своего жилища. Позолотой и солнечными орнаментами отливали все видимые взгляду поверхности. Даже белый камень площади искрился мраморной крошкой. Помпезное убранство ясно свидетельствовало о мощи и благосостоянии ордена заклинателей.</p><p>Внезапно песня флейты Вэй Усяня заиграла по-новому. Теперь мелодия пронзала насквозь, рубила с плеча, наотмашь била. Алая дымка Сюин наполнилась чёрными тенями. Многоголосный призрачный шёпот заскрёбся по камню площади, послышался из-за каждого флага, растёкся в воздухе неприятным повизгиванием.</p><p>«Тёмные сущности некрополя, наконец, появились, – Юнру пришлось резко поменять направление бега. Мостовая прямо перед ней почернела и вспучилась. Наружу выползла бесформенная сизая масса. – Духовная энергия этого места слишком сильна. Призраки склепа слабы».</p><p>«А-Ин, будет трудно, – девушка сдавленно выдохнула. Такими силами они ни за что не одолеют Вэнь Жоханя, появись он сейчас на площади. – Даже Сюин и Бао не могут справиться с этим светом».</p><p>– Бао нашёл! – вдруг демонёнок обрадованно крикнул и взлетел на вершину толстого каменного обелиска.</p><p>Высотой не больше получжана, декоративный элемент площади ничем не отличался от своих собратьев, однако в демоническом тумане Сюин его тихий и будто бы недовольный гул был прекрасно слышен. Ещё сильнее он выделился, когда демонический младенец коснулся начертанных охранных знаков.</p><p>Бао вонзил пальчики в магические символы:</p><p>– Р-ра-ак! Больно! Жжётся! Хнык!</p><p>– Бао, отойти оттуда! – Юнру забеспокоилась: в воздухе отчётливо послышался запах палёного гнилья, точно в огромный костёр опрокинули старые пни.</p><p>– Бао справится. Мастер будет доволен Бао, – демонёнок тоненько хныкал, но не отступал.</p><p>– Убирайся немедленно! – гневный окрик Цзян Чэна прозвучал прямо над ухом Юнру. Воздух порвался раскатом грома.</p><p>– Ай! – Бао едва успел отскочить в сторону, обиженно насупился. – Нельзя обижать Бао!</p><p>Теперь демонический младенец откровенно жаловался. Но Цзян Чэн в ответ только ухмыльнулся. Его взгляд полыхнул аметистом. </p><p>Цзыдянь плотно оплёл обелиск. Пурпурное сияние духовных сил в натянутом кнуте с противным скрежетом вонзилось в заклинание. Камень сопротивлялся недолго – через пару мгновений охранный столб рассыпался в пыль.</p><p>– Ещё семь, так? – Цзян Чэн довольно выдохнул.</p><p> – Да, здесь у Огненного Дворца ещё один, – Юнру опасливо покосилась на излишне ярко украшенное строение. За красивым фасадом творились страшные дела, но в этот раз в пространство жестоких увлечений Вэнь Жоханя им не было дороги.</p><p>«Дядю Цзян держали здесь, – сердце в груди сжалось, – и Мадам Юй…»</p><p>– Ещё два должны быть в центре площади, – девушка тряхнула головой. Ещё будет время для их скорби, но не сейчас.</p><p>В воспоминаниях Бао расположение зачарованных столбов на площади зафиксировалось не особенно чётко, зато правила создания охранных заклинаний оставались одинаковыми для всех. Их Юнру знала назубок.</p><p>«Даже купол Безночного города не столь неуязвим, каким его считают, – Юнру скупо улыбнулась. – В каждом заклинании есть изъян».</p><p>Четвёртый обелиск они обнаружили на подступах к зданию Библиотеки клана Вэнь, а за пятым пришлось пробираться к противоположному от входа краю площади. За каскадными лестницами и многоцветным туманом обнаружить каменный столб оказалось не так-то просто. Дышать с каждой минутой становилось всё труднее: густая дымка забивалась в нос, дурманила сознание.</p><p>Заклинатели из Юньмэна старались не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, но бело-огненное море мантий адептов Ордена Вэнь всё же давило на психику весьма чувствительно. Ещё опаснее чувствовались бестелесные призраки. Чем дальше, тем чаще Юнру, Цзян Чэну и Бен Йи приходилось обходить или даже рассеивать попавшихся на пути призраков. Тёмные твари беспрепятственно пропускали Бао, но к ним устремлялись, едва ощущали поблизости. Песня Чэньцин лилась ровно, нагнетала потоки тёмной ци, а вместе с ней набирали силу призрачные сущности. Воздух буквально звенел угрозой жестокой расправы.</p><p>«Шесть! – эфес Пейжи согрел ладонь теплом духовных сил, когда в мелкий камень разлетелся очередной охранных столб. – Ещё два. Мы почти у цели». Они торопились, как могли, но Юнру чувствовала, что время утекало сквозь пальцы.</p><p>Внезапно мелодия флейты оборвалась резкой нотой. Чэньцин вскрикнула и обрушила на площадь звенящую тишину. Танец Сюин кончился. Сильнее сконцентрировать демоническую энергию в городе огней не представлялось возможным. Свет предстояло развеять. Тьма соткала непроглядный заслон у самой земли, поглотила стражей Знойного Дворца. Этого хватило. Иллюзии Сюин и пламя Бао затопили хаосом половину Безночного города.</p><p>«Не успели», – Юнру обречённо оглянулась.</p><p>В центре площади, среди великого множества заклинателей Ордена Вэнь и ещё большего количества безликих теней некрополя из Леса Тысячи Голосов, ясно улыбалась полуобнажённая демоница. Её выступление удалось: в сети попались многие, но пир плоти только начинался.</p><p>– Уходим отсюда, быстро! – Цзян Чэн разъярённо зашипел, потянул за собой Юнру. Девушка очнулась тут же.</p><p>Несколько мгновений ничего не происходило, и они даже успели пересечь широкую лужайку перед Хранилищем Посвящённых, но дальше пройти им не позволили.</p><p> Первым тишину нарушил мелодичный смех демоницы. Ему противным карканьем вторили призраки некрополя. Неясным шипением и омерзительным скрежетом вздыбились камни мостовой площади. А после заклинатели Ордена Вэнь очнулись, точно по команде. Словно тряпичные куклы, они принялись крутить головами и оглядываться. Рты многих растянулись в хищных оскалах. Другие заскулили ранеными волками. Третьи принялись рвать на себе одежды. Любовный восторг от танца демоницы обратился ревнивым неистовством. Адепты Ордена Солнца забыли человеческую речь, отринули чувства. Первобытные инстинкты взяли верх. Рассудок стражей Знойного Дворца помутился.</p><p>Точно звери, они кинулись друг на друга, на тёмных тварей некрополя, на самих себя. Заклинатели рвали зубами, ногтями плоть друг друга и свою собственную, а призрачные тени скользили между ними и напивались потоками крови. Чем больше призраки пили, тем сильнее становились, тем звучнее слышались их голоса. Белый камень мостовой за краткий миг обратился сплошной алой лужей. Воздух тяжелел от крови. Стенания, рычание и вопли множества глоток слились в душераздирающую какофонию.</p><p>– Они не различают, кто враг, а кто друг. Совершенно обезумели! – Бен Йи спустил стрелу в грудь тщедушного на вид заклинателя. Промахнулся. Противник оказался крайне ловким. С грацией кошки он перескакивал с места на место и то короткими, то длинными прыжками неумолимо приближался.</p><p>– Стреляй в голову! – Саньду широким росчерком проложила им путь ещё на чжан ближе к заветной цели. Воздух покраснел от свежей крови. – Они не чувствуют боли. Старайся убить с одного удара.</p><p>– Их не убить так! – Юнру задохнулась. – Чэньцин спела песню до конца!</p><p>– Сюин пирует, и-хи-хи-хи, – тоненький ехидный смех Бао дополнил фразу.</p><p>Только что Пейжи начисто сняла голову заклинателю в бело-огненной мантии, но тот и не думал умирать. Чары демоницы оказались столь сильны, что тело продолжало двигаться – стремилось к желанному даже после смерти. Тёмные приказы Чэньцин ещё больше усиливали эффект. Жажда безумцев обратилась маниакальной тягой.</p><p>Мёртвое тело без головы ринулось в бой, но не успело ступить и пары шагов. Иссиня-бурая тень навалилась на него сверху, впилась в плоть призрачными когтями. Пленники некрополя – предыдущие поколения Ордена Цишань Вэнь, заточённые под храмом богини Гуаньинь сильнейшими заклятиями, наконец, выбрались на свободу, превратились в послушных слуг флейты Вэй Усяня. Они наполнились силой, напились крови, но алкали большего. Они жаждали свежей плоти.</p><p>Тело обезглавленного заклинателя Ордена Вэнь истончилось в один миг и упало в лужу крови иссохшим скелетом, а призрак уже перекинулся на другую жертву. В живую плоть тёмные твари вгрызались жадно.</p><p>– Они пожирают их, – глаза Бен Йи расширились от ужаса. Парень отступил на шаг и едва не поскользнулся в отвратительной жиже. – А-А!</p><p>Ему под ноги с размаху упала оторванная нога. Мышцы конечности сокращались, продолжали свой бег даже без туловища. Вдруг нога согнулась в колене, встала на стопу, разбрызгала в воздух фонтан крови.</p><p>– Чего ты её рассматриваешь?! – Цзян Чэн яростно рыкнул, полоснул мечом по неумершей плоти. – Руби так, чтобы подняться было нечему! Не зевай!</p><p>– Понял! – укор старшего прозвучал вовремя – Бен Йи очнулся. Он закинул бесполезный сейчас лук за спину, обнажил меч. Стрелы не помогали, не могли даже задержать противников.</p><p>– Госпожа, вот следующий знак! – Бао вяло ковырял гудевший каменный постамент с охранными символами купола Безночного города.</p><p>Демонический младенец заметно повеселел и с широким оскалом вместо улыбки следил за творившимся безумием.</p><p>– Убирайся оттуда, если помогать не собираешься! Что за бесполезный демон! – Цзян Чэн в сердцах выругался и занёс кнут высоко над головой. Цзыдянь полыхнул яркой вспышкой, очертил полукруг, но камня обелиска не коснулся. Пятеро озверевших адептов Ордена Вэнь внезапно возникли на пути. – Проклятие!</p><p>Кнут промахнулся мимо цели, зато начисто отсёк руку одного противника и полоснул по горлу другого.</p><p>– Я сделаю! – Бен Йи кинулся к каменному столбу.</p><p>– Не жалей силы! – Цзян Чэн вовремя парировал выпад обезумевшего противника, рубанул мечом другого, но не заметил удара со спины.</p><p> – Цзян Чэн, сзади! – Юнру метнулась наперерез тёмной тени.</p><p>Пейжи в её руках полыхнула белоснежным пламенем. Лезвие пронзило призрака насквозь, с шипением выдралось назад. Бестелесная оболочка задрожала, точно рябь по водной глади пошла, а после рассеялась без следа.</p><p>«А-Ин, призраки бьют без разбору!» – Юнру вскинула укоризненный взгляд на крышу соседнего здания. Высокая фигура заклинателя в ярких переливах света казалась неясной.</p><p>Тёмные сущности некрополя атаковали всякого. Пусть ей самой они особенных проблем не доставляли, Цзян Чэну и Бен Йи раз за разом приходилось отбиваться не только от заклинателей Ордена Вэнь, но и от призрачных тварей. Хорошо, когда нападали они по одному, но ведь так практически не случалось.</p><p>Стоило девушке посетовать – воздух наполнился мелодичным напевом флейты. В этот раз Вэй Усянь играл для своей призрачной армии. Мелодия зазвучала резко, разнесла во все концы площади чёткий приказ. Повеления эти слышались совершенно неземными, ведь предназначались для давно умерших. Вэй Усянь управлял бестелесными тварями, словно живыми людьми. Мелодия флейты звучала так, словно её исполнял бессмертный. Бурый от крови камень площади Знойного Дворца мелко задрожал.</p><p>Тёмные сущности немедленно отступили от троих заклинателей из Юньмэна, устремились к центру. Однако проблема не решилась. Озверевшие адепты Ордена Вэнь продолжали атаковать всё, что двигалось. Боли они не чувствовали, а от ранений приходили ещё в большее неистовство. Атаковать уже не получалось, заклинатели едва успевали обороняться. Очень скоро Юнру обнаружила, что потеряла из виду соратников. Яркие всполохи Цзыдянь виднелись чуть в стороне, но двигались в противоположном направлении. Цзян Чэн и Бен Йи оказались вовлечены в жестокую схватку.</p><p>«Надо им помочь!» – Юнру отсекла протянутые к ней руки адепта Ордена Вэнь и кинулась в обратную сторону.</p><p>– Госпожа! Мастер гневается на Бао! – демонический младенец выглянул из-за плеча обезумевшего заклинателя. Тот уже лишился ноги, кистей обеих рук и половины туловища, но продолжал стоять ровно. Только покачивался из стороны в сторону неуверенно, будто не знал, начать ему прыгать, чтобы загрызть Юнру или же вонзить обрубки рук в ближайшее к нему тело бывшего товарища.</p><p>Бледное личико Бао покраснело от выпитой крови, но глаза без зрачков глядели на тёмного заклинателя с опаской. Сумрак вокруг фигуры Вэй Усяня искрился алыми всполохами.</p><p>– Нельзя медлить! – демонёнок спрыгнул на землю и потянул за собой Юнру. – Остался последний охранный столб! Мастер ругает Бао. Хнык-хнык-хнык…</p><p>В голосе Бао послышались плаксивые виноватые ноты. Действительно, трели флейты слышались гневно. Вэй Усянь торопил их, осуждал за медлительность.</p><p> – Да, идём! – Юнру тоскливо вздохнула.</p><p>Девушка обернулась туда, где ярко вспыхивало пурпуром и рождались молнии: «Брат, помоги им!». Цзян Чэн и Бен Йи сражались яростно.</p><p>Беспокойство девушки было очевидным. Пусть Вэй Усянь управлял призрачными сущностями, пусть напитывал и провоцировал их жажду, контролировать безумных адептов Ордена Вэнь он не смог. Да и алое зарево Сюин мелькало на площади всё реже. Между тем битва не прекращалась. Всё новые и новые заклинатели стекались на площадь Знойного дворца и немедленно были вынуждены защищаться от собственных соратников. Всё больше огней гасло вокруг, а эпицентр яростной бойни почти полностью погрузился во мрак.</p><p>– Внутрь, в Хранилище Посвящённых. Последний охранный обелиск должен быть там, – Юнру наотмашь ударила противника, ускользнула от по-звериному оскалившейся пасти и кинулась бегом к высокому строению. Их миссия должна была быть выполнена во что бы то ни стало.</p><p>Теперь Бао и Юнру не отвлекались, в поединки не вступали. Бао юркой тенью ускользал от жадных рук и зубов, Юнру же мечом и духовными силами прокладывала себе путь. Радовало, что полученные в предыдущих поединках ранения не доставляли особенного беспокойства. После нескольких выпадов даже в травмированном плече почти не ощущалась боль. Хотя всё тело Юнру покрывали синяки и ссадины, дух заклинательницы стремился в бой.</p><p>До внутреннего зала Хранилища Посвящённых, обители Хранителей барьера, они добрались без проблем. Даже сумели относительно быстро выпутаться из неприятной встречи с четырьмя озверевшими противниками. Демонический младенец вновь искупался в алом фонтане из отсечённых голов адептов Ордена Вэнь, а Юнру в очередной раз поскользнулась в луже крови. Натёртый до блеска деревянный настил зала Хранилища оказался не лучшей площадкой для поединка. Одежды девушки пропитались алой жижей.</p><p>– Где может быть обелиск, Бао? – Юнру тяжело дышала, влажные волосы мешали обзору. В боку кололось усталостью.</p><p>Осматривать закоулки огромного здания у них просто не было времени. Предстояло как можно скорее разрушить охранный купол города.</p><p>– Во дворе, Госпожа! – Бао сколько-нибудь утомлённым не выглядел, зато обеспокоенно поглядывал назад.</p><p>«Почти не слышу флейту брата…» – мимолётная мысль появилась в сознании и ускользнула прочь. В звенящей тишине Хранилища Посвящённых, где каждый стол или книга пропитались густым ци Ордена Солнца, было бы удивительным чувствовать что-либо тёмное.</p><p>– Вперёд. Туда! – Юнру с усилием поднялась на ноги. Тело послушалось не сразу. Всё-таки утомление последних дней давало о себе знать.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Бао, нашли! – Юнру слетела со ступеней вниз.</p><p>Кустами буйной магнолии отмечалась неширокая площадка в дальнем углу внутреннего дворика Хранилища Посвящённых. Уединённость и уют этого места порадовали бы Юнру в другое время, но не сейчас. В эту ночь под каждой тенью виделся враг, а шорохи звучали призрачными голосами.</p><p>«Удивительно, здесь совсем тихо, – Юнру озадаченно оглянулась по сторонам. От площади Знойного Дворца их отделяли едва ли пара комнат и просторный парадный зал Хранилища Посвящённых, тем не менее звуков битвы здесь совершенно не было слышно. Как будто бы вокруг не осталось никого. Всё дышало безмолвием. – Может, все ушли за иллюзиями Сюин?»</p><p>– Госпожа, осторожнее! – истошный крик Бао зазвенел в ушах.</p><p>В спину девушки ударилось что-то тяжёлое. Юнру отлетела за пару чжанов и приземлилась лицом в желтевшую осеннюю траву. Запах жухлой зелени ударил в голову.  Отрезвил.</p><p>– Госпожа, простите, кх-х-х… Бао не сумел отвести удар… кх-хнык-хнык-хнык… Бао отвлёкся… хнык-хнык… – демонёнок слабо шевельнулся на ней, тонко захныкал.</p><p>«Не сумел отвести?!» – Юнру резко развернулась, подхватила демонёнка на руки и задохнулась:</p><p>– Ох!</p><p>Маленькое тельце Бао дрожало. Недавно лоснившееся довольством личико потемнело, а иссиня-белая кожа приобрела сизо-бурый оттенок. Кожа бугрилась крупными волдырями, слазила с туловища и спинки демона клоками. В нос ударил едкий запах палёного гнилья. Хотя сморщенное в плаче личико Бао по-прежнему недобро скалилось в сторону боковых покоев.</p><p>«Ожёг духовными силами! Какая мощь!» – Юнру с ужасом разглядывала раны на бессмертном теле. Подобные она видела лишь раз, совсем недавно. Сюин сожгла собственную плоть, чтобы разорвать ткань охранного купола для них.</p><p>– Бао, что случилось? – рука Юнру сама собой потянулась к мешочку с обезболивающими пилюлями. Мысль о том, что на демона они вряд ли подействуют, в её голове не появлялась. Девушка обязана была помочь.</p><p> – Злые заклинатели хотели обидеть Госпожу, – Бао скривился от боли, но уселся ровно в её руках, уставился в ярко освещённый дверной проём.</p><p>– А? – Юнру немедленно встрепенулась. Ей казалось, что вокруг не было ни души. Выходит – ошиблась.</p><p>– Что это здесь у… здесь?.. – три высоких фигуры выплыли из пятна света. Стояли они уверенно, смотрели прямо, но говорили сдавленно, будто во сне, потому путали слова. – Вторжению поменять… я.</p><p>Белоснежные мантии заклинателей украшали красные всполохи пламени. Богатые вышивки на рукавах, груди и плечах одеяний выдавали в них Хранителей барьера.</p><p>«Трое! Боги, помогите нам!» – Юнру похолодела.</p><p>– Танец Сюин действует на них тоже, Госпожа, – Бао тихонько зарычал. Хотя звуки слышались скорее плачем. – Плохие люди не в себе… р-р-хнык-хнык-у-у.</p><p>– Действует? – девушка внимательно рассматривала заклинателей. Никаких признаков озверения или беспамятства она не замечала.</p><p>«Воля их сильна. Духовная мощь огромна», – ничего хорошего сложившаяся ситуация им не сулила. Юнру понимала, что в своём нынешнем состоянии в поединке против одного Хранителя барьера не выстоит, пусть бы даже он находился под воздействием демонических чар. Сейчас же перед ней предстали сразу трое сильнейших воинов Вэнь Жоханя.</p><p>– Тёмную тварь надлежит изничтожить! – один из Хранителей шагнул к ним, обвиняюще уставил палец на демонёнка.</p><p>– Бао, мы не можем отступить, – Юнру сглотнула ком в горле, теснее прижала к груди маленькое тело. Странно, теперь она чувствовала его вес.</p><p> «Как обычный ребёнок... Он серьёзно пострадал, – чувство вины укололо сердце. Демонический младенец принял на себя удар, предназначавшийся ей. – А ведь для меня такой удар духовных сил был бы смертельным…»</p><p>– Бао защитит Госпожу, п-ф-ф-п-ф-ф, – демонёнок надул щёки и принялся фыркать. Из его рта появился тёмный дымок, а ожоги на теле мгновенно почернели и застыли безобразными шрамами. Кожа больше не отваливалась кусками.</p><p>– Нам придётся вступить в битву. Я отвлеку Хранителей на себя, постарайся разрушить охранный столб, – Юнру осторожно усадила Бао на траву и поднялась.</p><p>Пейжи удобно легла в руку. Тяжесть меча согрела уверенностью. Левая рука слушалась плохо, но рукоять кинжала обняла твёрдо. В лезвии Иглы отразился сине-зелёный отблеск фонарей Ордена Вэнь.</p><p>Пусть сил в её теле осталось немного…</p><p>«Я всё ещё могу сражаться!» – Юнру глубоко вздохнула.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>«Они действительно не в себе, – Юнру отпрыгнула в сторону, прижалась к стене. В шаге от неё пронёсся ослеплявший сгусток духовных сил. – Меткости никакой».</p><p>Девушка не знала, радоваться ей или расстраиваться по этому поводу. Рассудок Хранителей барьера действительно пребывал в смятении, но сознание их не покинуло. Оттого атаковали они незваных гостей с особенной свирепостью.</p><p>– Эти бесполезные куски мяса не убили вас… – один из Хранителей заслонил собой последний охранный обелиск купола города, – зато умереть в муках!</p><p>«Он своих соратников имеет в виду?» – Юнру опасливо выглянула из своего убежища. После нескольких попыток отвлечь на себя внимание противников, энергии в ней практически не осталось. Тело мелко подрагивало, ноги слушались всё хуже.</p><p>– Ты тоже должна умереть! – второй Хранитель появился перед ней.</p><p>– Ох! – девушка едва успела пригнуться. От мощного удара в деревянной стене осталась дыра.</p><p>– Госпожа! – Бао немедленно кинулся на защиту.</p><p>– Будь в укрытии! – Юнру резко выпрыгнула в сторону, метнулась в зал Хранилища. Там хотя бы можно было подготовиться к атаке, выгадать подходящий момент.</p><p>Путь преградила высокая фигура.</p><p>– Вы далеко забрались. Но дальше не пройти! – второй Хранитель растянул губы в подобии улыбки. Остекленевшие глаза и скованная мимика сделали эту улыбку жуткой. Лицо Хранителя потемнело застывшей эмоцией.</p><p>У Юнру мороз прошёл по коже, зато тренированное тело послушалось сразу. В последний момент ей удалось ускользнуть от жёсткого захвата:</p><p>– Я всё равно попытаюсь!</p><p>– Ха-ха, не выйдет! – третий Хранитель вырос за спиной. Юнру с размаху врезалась в его грудь. Ледяные пальцы тут же сдавили горло.</p><p>– К-кх! – Юнру задохнулась, дёрнулась изо всех сил. Получилось: рука противника оказалась не столь тверда.</p><p>Юнру резко развернулась, оттолкнулась от земли. Пейжи нанесла размашистый удар. Клинок оставил серебристую полосу в воздухе. Однако Хранитель только досадливо поморщился – мантия на его плече порвалась лишь слегка:</p><p>– Хо-о!</p><p>– Госпожа! – Бао выпрыгнул у неё из-под ног, не раздумывая кинулся на ухмылявшегося заклинателя.</p><p>– БАО! СТОЙ! – Юнру в ужасе закричала. Её не послушались.</p><p>Атака демонёнка не удалась. Его перехватили в полёте, поймали в захват.</p><p> – АЙ! Р-РА-АЙ!!! – Бао тонко взвизгнул.</p><p>Маленькое тело изломалось в густом сиянии духовных сил. Хранитель довольно осклабился:</p><p>– Демона рассеять!</p><p>– НЕТ! – Юнру вскинула клинок. Ярость клокотала в ней – Пейжи ослепительно вспыхнула.</p><p>Удар меча пришёлся в грудь Хранителя, но едва ли существенно навредил. Пейжи со звоном отлетела в сторону, а Юнру налетела бешеной фурией на противника, вцепилась в Бао. Ладони тут же обожгло. Золотое Ядро девушки болезненно дёрнулось, но Юнру только крепче сжала пальцы:</p><p>– Р-р-м-а-к! – в горле родилось рычание, хотя из глаз брызнули слёзы. Юнру не отпускала.</p><p>– Демон! Умереть! Вместе! Ха-ха-ха, – Хранитель сдавленно рассмеялся.</p><p>– Госпожа-а-а! Хнык-хнык-хнык… – плач Бао внезапно обратился ехидными смешками. В коконе духовных сил Хранителя разлилось алое пламя, – хи-хи-хи-хи…</p><p>Теперь ладони Юнру жгло не столь сильно, зато кости, казалось, готовы были лопнуть от напряжения. Девушка высоко прыгнула, рванула Бао на себя. На землю она упала кубарем. Спину немедленно свело чувствительным ударом о ступеньки.</p><p>– Бао, обелиск… м-м, – у Юнру перед глазами всё поплыло. Вздохнуть удалось не с первого раза.</p><p>– Госпожа-а…</p><p>– Быстрее! – тело не слушалось. Ей надо было подняться, но изнутри ломало болью. А ещё Юнру не чувствовала собственных рук до локтей: кожа болезненно покраснела.</p><p>– Хнык-хнык… – над ухом раздалось жалобное стенание. Однако Бао приказа не ослушался: бросился к охранному столбу.</p><p>– Куда собрался, тварь! – грозный окрик заклинателя Ордена Вэнь прозвучал в унисон с новым приступом боли Юнру.</p><p>– А-А-А-А! – девушка не сумела сдержать крика.</p><p>Её за волосы подняли с земли, поставили на колени.</p><p>– Нападать, а слабая. Чем ты думала, мразь? – лицо одного из Хранителей оказалось прямо перед её собственным. Жуткая ухмылка не предвещала ничего хорошего.</p><p>– Не твоё дело! – Юнру с усилием поднялась на ноги, натянула длинный хвост так, что кожа на голове едва не порвалась, наотмашь ударила противника. Наполненный духовными силами кулак угодил куда-то в шею Хранителя.</p><p>– Х-х-х-к-кх! – хватка тут же ослабла, волосы отпустили. Заклинатель схватился за шею и захрипел.</p><p>«Перебила кадык?» – Юнру не успела обрадоваться, битва ещё не закончилась.</p><p>– Ах ты сука! – второй Хранитель медлить не стал. Напал сразу.</p><p>Уклониться от этого удара мощной духовной ци Юнру не успела. В груди хрустнуло, сердце закололо. Её откинуло к противоположному концу небольшого дворика. Падение смягчили густые заросли кустарника.</p><p>Откуда-то сбоку раздалось разъярённое:</p><p>– Демоническое отродье! Я развею тебя в прах!</p><p>«Бао!» – Юнру, не глядя, метнула отравленный кинжал и бросилась к тёмному пятну на траве. Перед глазами двоилось.</p><p>Однако она не успела сделать и двух шагов, когда раздался оглушительный взрыв.</p><p>Истошный вопль Бао прозвучал где-то очень близко:</p><p>– Госпожа! Берегитесь!</p><p>Юнру очнулась от удушья. Во рту ощущался густой металлический привкус. Глаза удалось открыть не сразу.</p><p>– Б-бао, – девушка слабо шевельнулась.</p><p>– И-хи-хи, – демонический младенец сидел на её груди и глодал кусок свежевыдранной плоти, – хи-хи-хи.</p><p>Тонкий смех слышался каким-то отстранённым.</p><p>– Обелиск? – Юнру оглянулась в конец площадки.</p><p>«Ещё стоит!» – сердце наполнилось отчаянием.</p><p>– Бао убил злого человека, хи-хи. Он хотел навредить Госпоже! – демонёнок смотрел на неё довольно, однако покрытое ожогами тельце казалось почти прозрачным.</p><p>– Ты совсем ослабел, – Юнру судорожно выдохнула. – Что это был за взрыв?..</p><p>– Бао постарался, хи-хи. Бао…</p><p>– Да как сметь тёмной твари являться в обитель света?! – разъярённый рык послышался над головой. Земля мелко задрожала мощью духовной ци. – Непростительно! Я убью вас!</p><p>– Только Мастер может убить Бао! – демонёнок кинулся в атаку.</p><p>– БАО, НЕТ! – сознание Юнру сковало страхом: Бао подставлялся под удар.</p><p>Девушка вскинула руки, подхватила демонёнка на руки, закрыла собой.</p><p>– А-А-А! – истошный крик порвал тишину. Боль от удара оглушила.</p><p>– ГОСПОЖА! – Бао забился в её руках. – ГОСПОЖА!</p><p>Юнру перекатилась по земле, оттолкнула от себя демонёнка: «Надо отвести от него удар, иначе его действительно рассеют». Следующий удар она непременно отразит или примет на себя: потерять верного соратника она не могла.</p><p>Девушка резко обернулась. Вовремя. Один из Хранителей нёсся прямо на них, готовил удар.</p><p>– Мерзкая тварь! – Хранитель тяжело дышал и часто сглатывал, мантия на его груди перепачкалась кровью. На шее красовался огромный синяк.</p><p>«Я его не убила?» – внутри разлилась досада. Удар духовными силами оказался слишком слаб.</p><p>– Бао, ещё раз. Попробуй ещё раз! Обелиск! – дыхание в груди Юнру обрывалось на полувздохе, голос прозвучал сдавленно. – Я отвлеку.</p><p>– Госпожа, Бао не сумеет, – демонический младенец мелко подрагивал, смотрел на неё печально. – Бао не сможет.</p><p> – Тогда я сама, – Юнру закусила губу. С каждым мгновением демоническое дитя становилось всё слабее. Надеяться на его силу не стоило.</p><p>Девушка вскочила на ноги, но едва не упала. Колени подкосились. Получилось лишь отступить немного в сторону. Однако этого хватило. Хранитель промахнулся – удар пришёлся куда-то правее и выше её плеча.</p><p>«Сестрёнка, главная сила демонов в тенях», – внезапно в сознании чётко прозвучали слова брата. «Точно!» – догадка пронзила, словно стрела. Как она могла забыть? Юнру взмахнула рукой: волна духовных сил уничтожила дюжину Талисманов Огня. Угол внутреннего дворика тут же погрузился в сумрак:</p><p>– Бао! В тень!</p><p>Демоническое дитя послушалось сразу, схоронилось в тенях. Юнру же метнулась к охранному столбу: «Надо успеть нанести удар». Девушка сложила Печать призыва меча. Она бежала, но не чувствовала ног. Силы оставляли её с каждым шагом. Юнру едва не споткнулась о лежавшее поперёк садовой дорожки тело. Из крупной дыры в горле одного их Хранителей наружу вывалился язык. Трава вокруг трупа сделалась бурой: копоть от взрыва духовных сил смешивалась с кровью.</p><p>«Бао израсходовал последние силы, – по оголённым нервам Юнру ударило чувством безысходности. – Живыми мы отсюда не выберемся».</p><p>– А ну-ка стой! – Хранитель появился прямо на её пути, за спиной слышался тяжёлый топот преследователя. </p><p>«Один удар, всего один удар! – Юнру в отчаянии зажмурилась: вложила все оставшиеся силы в атаку зачарованного меча. Пейжи серебристой молнией пронеслась над её головой, устремилась к белому камню обелиска: – Давай же!» Девушка вознесла молитвы всем богам и обмерла.</p><p>Хранитель же встретил клинок ехидной ухмылкой:</p><p>– Глупо!</p><p>В мгновение ока он создал перед собой охранный щит. Огненная магическая печать накрыла обелиск пологом. Пейжи с силой вонзилась в заклинание, громко звякнула и отскочила. На землю клинок упал, уже растеряв весь запас духовных сил.</p><p>«Братик, мы не справились! – у Юнру подкосились ноги. Слезы покатились по щекам. – А-Ин, прости».</p><p>С момента, как вошли в Хранилище Посвящённых, Вэй Усяня она не чувствовала и не слышала, но только сейчас одиночество в её груди разлилось тяжестью.</p><p>«Не думала, что умру так», – мощный удар в спину она уже почти не почувствовала. Второй Хранитель настиг её.</p><p>Тело девушки бросило вперёд, ударило обо что-то жёсткое.</p><p>– Ты его хотела! Так на, получай! – злобный голос прошипел в самое ухо. – Орден Солнца непобедим!</p><p>Кожу на лице, шее и груди опалило. Перед глазами ярко вспыхнуло огненными знаками. Сознание наполнилось низким гулом.</p><p>«Охранный столб… – Юнру невидящими глазами рассматривала древние письмена. Рисунки и узоры складывались в могущественное заклинание. – А-Ин… я попробую вновь. Нельзя сдаваться».</p><p>Тело не слушалось. Золотое Ядро не отзывалось. Боль сдавливала, словно в тисках. Зато на отчаяние откликнулось упрямство. Она хотела жить и любить, а ещё выиграть эту войну, чтобы родным и близким больше никогда и ничего не угрожало.</p><p>«Без Ордена Вэнь мир восстановится, – Юнру тихонько застонала. – Братик, помоги…»</p><p>– Она ещё и отступница?! – за спиной раздалось обрадованно-удивлённое, сила, вжимавшая её в столб, исчезла.</p><p>Юнру медленно выдохнула. Получилось с трудом. Зато боль немного отступила. Девушка почувствовала, что начала сползать на землю. Ноги её больше не держали. Руки сами собой схватились за белый камень. Хоть какая-то опора.</p><p>«А-Ин», – Юнру почти улыбнулась. Её тело окутывала лёгкая дымка, а браслет брата на покрасневшей ожогами руке обратился чёрными путами. Тьма змеилась по телу. Резкие болевые спазмы обращались леденящим душу холодом. </p><p>– Убить её, – второй голос фразу выплюнул с откровенным презрением. – Тьма противна Свету Дао.</p><p>Внезапно плечо обожгло. Даже сквозь мороз тёмного покрова Юнру почувствовала это пламя.</p><p>«Огненный Талисман?» – сопротивляться сил у Юнру не осталось.</p><p>– Ну, вот всё и закончилось, – Хранитель злорадно хмыкнул. – Знай, ты не справилась, девчонка! Сейчас ты умрёшь.</p><p>– Постой. Верни ей это, – второй голос гнусно усмехнулся. – Твоя игрушка очень красивая. Интересно, ты сама-то её на вкус пробовала?</p><p>«О чём они?» – странное равнодушие затуманило разум.</p><p>Боль Юнру практически не почувствовала, просто ощутила, как под кожу и дальше, глубоко в тело, вошло тонкое лезвие. Дыхание мгновенно кончилось. Юнру безразлично посмотрела на изящную рукоять Иглы в своём боку.</p><p>Бездыханное тело обмякло. Земля показалась обжигающе горячей. Теперь в этом мире её не смогли бы удержать даже тёмные заклятия брата.</p><p>– ГОСПОЖА!!!! – оглушительный вопль прозвучал рокотом.</p><p>«Бао…» – взгляд Юнру остекленел.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Глава 60. Аннигиляция Солнца. Битва в городе, на который никогда не опускается ночь. Часть пятнадцатая</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Цишань, Безночный город, Хранилище Посвящённых</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Сознание тяжелело медленно, зато стремительно умирало тело. Юнру вяло вслушивалась в собственные ощущения. Она чувствовала, как ядовитое зелье с лезвия кинжала распространяется, заполняет внутренности, разбавляет кровь. Во рту появился кисло-сладкий привкус. В ушах зашумело.</p><p> «Значит, так умирают от яда? Совсем не больно, – в глазах, носу и во рту зудело и жглось. Хотелось растереть неприятные ощущения, но руки не слушались. Хотелось закрыть веки, однако даже они не подчинялись. И всё-таки Юнру обрадовалась, что боль закончилась. – Оказывается, смерть от отравления милосердна». Было так больно получать ранения, так тяжело принимать на себя удар и отражать атаки, а теперь всё прекратилось. Мир погрузился в ватную дремоту.</p><p>«Холодно и тихо. Хорошо, – сознание отстранённо зафиксировало вялые спазмы мышц. – Предсмертные судороги? Жаль. Тело изломает».</p><p>Целитель в первую очередь и только во вторую – заклинатель, Юнру прежде остального замечала физиологические эффекты действия яда: «Будет неприятно, если окоченение наступит во время спазмов. Искорёженные трупы безобразны. Эх…» Ей почему-то очень хотелось в смерти выглядеть красивой, ведь смотреть на неё будут родные и любимые. В памяти на мгновение возникли образы близких и тут же исчезли, точно не желали видеть её такой – мёртвой.</p><p>«Всё-таки это был хороший бой, – Юнру пропустила через себя болезненный укол растревоженных чувств. – Мы забрались так далеко. Брат и А-Чэн непременно закончат эту битву. Всё будет хорошо».</p><p>До ужаса захотелось вздохнуть и отпустить от себя все земные заботы. Однако воздуха в её теле уже давно не осталось. «Пусть. Так тоже неплохо», – последняя ясная мысль прозвучала и растворилась, точно упавшая с листа в пруд капля утренней росы. Мир погрузился в сизый туман.</p><p>Однако пребывать в покое ей позволили недолго. Безмятежная, благодатная тишина длилась лишь пару мгновений. После всё изменилось.</p><p>Сперва истерзанное тело пронзило резкой болью – из груди будто с остервенением выдрали сердце. Затем появился жар. Оглушительный. Ослепляющий. Сводивший с ума. Внутри родился истошный крик. Хотя себя Юнру не услышала.</p><p>По ушам ударил разъярённый рык бешеного зверя:</p><p>– Р-А-А-А-А-Р!</p><p>Глубокий, утробный, он полнился угрозой и обещал жестокую расправу всякому, кто попадётся на пути. Первозданная мощь и нечеловеческая сила чувствовались в этом голосе. Так кричать обычный человек не мог. Однако было в этом звуке что-то ещё – что-то другое, заставившее сердце Юнру трепетно сжаться. В вопле зверя было страдание, сожаление. В нём слышалось горькое отчаяние. Немедленно захотелось утешить существо, успокоить. В этом стремлении девушка даже забыла о пожиравшем её собственное тело пламени.</p><p>«По ком ты плачешь? Неужели же ничем нельзя помочь? – вялые мысли с трудом разгоняли ватный туман в сознании. – Никогда не надо сдаваться. Уверена, ты сможешь всё исправить». Юнру не сомневалась: обладая подобной силой, существо непременно сумеет добиться желаемого. А она попробует помочь. Она поддержит и помолится богам за его успех. Человек или зверь – не важно – живые не должны страдать. Трагедий в мире и так слишком много.</p><p>Вдруг её тело поднялось над землёй, взлетело, будто кто-то поднял на руки и прижал к груди. Пожар внутри немедленно разгорелся с новой силой.</p><p>– М-м-м, – Юнру болезненно застонала.</p><p>– …ПОЖА! ГОСПОЖА!</p><p>Мир, наполненный звуками, ворвался в её сознание бархатистым тенором. Даже в крике этот голос слышался великолепной песней.</p><p>«Кто это? – вдруг стало до ужаса интересно, кому же принадлежал такой голос, кто столь отчаянно звал её. Однако перед глазами поминутно появлялись и исчезали только тёмные всполохи, да алым переливом лучилось живое пламя. Юнру залюбовалась его сиянием. – Очень похоже на огонёк Бао. Красиво».</p><p>– ГОСПОЖА, ПОТЕРПИТЕ! Я ПОМОГУ! ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНО ПОМОГУ! – изумительный голос вновь прозвучал излишне громко.</p><p>«Зачем же так кричать? Я ведь слышу», – веселиться в собственной смерти, наверное, неправильно, однако Юнру было уже всё равно. Если у неё получится умереть с улыбкой на губах, так даже лучше.</p><p>– Я НЕ ДАМ ГОСПОЖЕ УМЕРЕТЬ! – прозвучало так, точно обладатель божественного голоса прекрасно слышал её мысли.</p><p>«Не дашь? Я ведь уже умерла. От яда Иглы не излечиться», – девушка отмахнулась от ненужной заботы, хотя внутри затопило теплой волной. Удивительным образом это чувство притупило безумное жжение пылавшей плоти, остудило яростный огонь в крови.</p><p>– Я ЗНАЮ СПОСОБ! Я СПАСУ! – громкие слова посыпались на неё градом. Обладатель голоса явно нервничал. – МАСТЕР НАКАЖЕТ МЕНЯ, НО Я НЕ БОЮСЬ! МНЕ НРАВИТСЯ ГОСПОЖА! РАДИ ГОСПОЖИ Я СДЕЛАЮ ВСЁ! БАО СПРАВИТСЯ!</p><p>«Ты непременно справишься, дружок, – Юнру умилилась такой горячности. – А Мастеру своему передай, чтобы не судил слишком строго, ведь Бао такой… А?» Мысль резко оборвалась. Сознание кольнуло странной догадкой: «Мастер? Бао?»</p><p> – ДА, ГОСПОЖА! ДА! Я ЗДЕСЬ! Я – БАО! Я НАРУШУ ОБЕЩАНИЕ, ДАННОЕ МАСТЕРУ, НО СПАСУ ГОСПОЖУ! – в голосе ясно прозвучало ликование и лишь капля вины.</p><p>– Б-бао?.. – Юнру напрягла зрение, попробовала разогнать застелившую взгляд дурноту от яда. Очень хотелось посмотреть на демонёнка, ведь голос она не узнавала. Он звучал совсем не детским, даже речь изменилась. Бао – демоническое дитя – разговаривал как ребёнок, теперь же она слышала вполне зрелую взрослую речь.</p><p>Сфокусировать взгляд получилось не сразу, да и появившиеся образы казались размытыми, зато Юнру сумела разглядеть лицо молодого мужчины ослепительной красоты. В его глазах не было зрачков, а рубиновая радужка казалась необычайно широкой. Фарфоровая прозрачная кожа, покрывало чёрных волос с красным отливом, широкий разлёт тёмных бровей и прямой аккуратный нос ещё больше усиливали эффект. В ясных глазах рождалось демоническое пламя, но прекрасный облик дышал первозданной чистотой. Противостоять такому великолепию было бессмысленно. Красота демона поражала в самое сердце. Всякий же, кто умудрялся сохранить рассудок после всего одного взгляда в это невозможное лицо, непременно потерял бы себя из-за манящей улыбки на пухлых губах. </p><p>– Да, Госпожа, – улыбка демона растянулась шире, а голос прозвучал мягче.</p><p>Юнру на мгновение ослепла:</p><p>– Какой красивый!..</p><p>Девушка смотрела на демона в полном воплощении, ощущала его подавлявшую силу, но ничуть не боялась. Даже алое демоническое пламя, окутавшее её мёртвое тело, больше не казалось обижавшим. Если огонь рождался Бао, он не мог причинить ей вреда, как и она сама никогда бы не обидела это совершенное создание.</p><p>– ...настоящее сокровище!<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a> – Юнру осторожно коснулась лица демона. Удивительно, рука послушалась. – Ты прекрасен.</p><p>– Госпожа тоже, – Бао поймал алыми губами нежные пальцы, оставил поцелуй. – Самая прекрасная из всех.</p><p>– Пф-ха-кха-кха-кха, – Юнру невольно рассмеялась: её привлекательность не шла ни в какое сравнение с демоническим великолепием. Но смех оборвался кашлем. Грудь сдавило ослеплявшей болью. Голова вновь потяжелела.</p><p>– Госпожа, только не теряйте сознание. Оттуда даже я не смогу вас вытащить, – Бао теснее прижал её к себе, заглянул в глаза.</p><p>– Кха-кха, хорошо, – Юнру не совсем понимала, что демон имел в виду, но спорить не стала. Она знала наверняка: её тело умерло от яда. Однако Бао, судя по всему, удалось задержать её душу в этом мире.</p><p>«Демоническое пламя способно на такое?» – девушка с удивлением рассматривала ореол красного сияния вокруг Бао.</p><p>– Способно, если демон достаточно силён, – Бао вновь расслышал её мысли, самодовольно ухмыльнулся. – А Бао – высший демон.</p><p>– Бао самый лучший, – Юнру не сумела сдержать ответную улыбку. Пусть Бао изменился внешне, внутри он оставался самим собой.</p><p>Демон чуть склонился к ней, сверкнул рубиновыми глазами:</p><p>– А Госпожа самая…</p><p>Фразу закончить ему не дали. Из дальнего угла внутреннего двора Хранилища Посвящённых послышался рассерженный крик:</p><p>– А-А-АР!</p><p>Толстая балка медленно взмыла высоко в небо и спланировала прямо в центр площадки. Тут же раздался оглушительный грохот и треск разлетевшегося в щепки дерева. Один из Хранителей барьера с трудом выбирался из-под завалов. Другой появился с противоположной стороны. Вся левая сторона его тела почернела жуткими ожогами.</p><p>«Что здесь произошло?» – Юнру с удивлением разглядывала раны противников и значительные разрушения. Крытые переходы и деревянная галерея, жилые покои и даже деревья в саду оказались уничтожены. Невредимым выглядело только главное строение Хранилища Посвящённых – каменный зал.</p><p>– Бао не сдержался, хи-хи, – у самого уха раздался мелодичный смех. – Я торопился к Госпоже, потому не рассчитал силы. </p><p>– Ты такой сильный! – Юнру искренне восхитилась. Она догадывалась о способностях демона, ведь видела многое в его воспоминаниях, но всё же не сдержала удивления.</p><p>– Мастер накажет меня, – улыбка Бао чуть померкла, на лице появилось капризное выражение. – Я разрушил печати.</p><p>– А-Ин сдерживал твою силу?</p><p>Демон что-то невразумительное промычал в ответ, а Юнру вдруг поняла, почему до сих пор не отдала богам душу и почему чувствовала себя вполне нормально, хотя должна была бы давно лежать хладным трупом.</p><p>Мир вокруг неё замер, даже пламя пожара почти застыло. Оба Хранителя выглядели изрядно потрёпанными, но с черепашьей скоростью выползали-таки из-под обломков строений. Юнру видела, как они открывали рты, но слова слышала со значительным отставанием:</p><p>– ТЁМНАЯ!..</p><p>– ТВАРЬ!..</p><p>– ОРДЕН!..</p><p>– НЕ ПОБЕДИТЬ!..</p><p>«Потрясающе, время замедлилось!» – девушка поражённо выдохнула.</p><p>– Ненадолго. Заклятие скоро спадёт, – Бао досадливо насупился, устремил взгляд на один из Огненных талисманов. – Даже моих сил не хватит, чтобы держать барьер долго. Вокруг слишком много света.</p><p>– В Безночном городе не бывает ночи, – Юнру расстроенно покачала головой.</p><p>Бао был тёмным созданием и черпал силы из мрака, а сейчас повсюду сиял свет. Ещё ярче было в Хранилище Посвящённых: здесь вовсе сиял каждый угол. И тем не менее Бао сумел не только выжить после полученных в бою ран, но и обрести свой истинный облик.</p><p>– Мой истинный облик, Госпожа, – рубиновые глаза Бао задорно сверкнули, – дитя. Таким я бываю без сдерживающих оков.</p><p>Сказал и вновь скривился, будто плакать собрался.</p><p>«Брата боится?» – Юнру потрепала расстроенного демона по щеке, мягко улыбнулась:</p><p>– Мне Бао нравится любым.</p><p>– А Госпожа очень нравится Бао, – лучистая улыбка вернулась на лицо демона.</p><p>– ДЕМОНИЧЕСКОЕ ОТРОДЬЕ! ТЫ НЕ ДОЛЖЕН СУЩЕСТВОВАТЬ В ЭТОМ МИРЕ!! – яростный крик Хранителя прозвучал где-то совсем близко.</p><p>– Тц, барьер разрушается, – Бао вновь стал серьёзным.</p><p>Сперва один Хранитель, а за ним второй сделали несколько пасов руками, создали заклятие изгнания нечисти.</p><p>«Какое сильное!» – Юнру охнула. Настолько мощного заклятия, с сильнейшим воздействием она ещё не видела. Уровень духовных сил Хранителей барьера поражал.</p><p>– Бао, всё будет в порядке? – девушка вцепилась руками в одеяние демона, беспокойно заглянула в потемневшее гневом лицо.</p><p>– Да, Госпожа может не переживать, – Бао на неё не смотрел. – Изгнать меня или Сюин может только Мастер.</p><p>Он перехватил Юнру одной рукой, обнял крепко, не позволил отстраниться даже на чуть-чуть и только теперь посмотрел прямо:</p><p>– Госпоже придётся потерпеть. Мне нужно снять барьер, но Госпоже может быть очень больно. Постарайтесь не потерять сознание.</p><p>– П-поняла, – Юнру на мгновение запнулась. Вновь чувствовать боль от полученных ран было страшно, но выбора у них не оставалось. Пока Хранители живы, последний зачарованный столп охранного купола города они не разрушат, а, значит, не сумеют выиграть эту битву. – Я постараюсь.</p><p>Девушка судорожно выдохнула. Что ждёт её там, за пределами демонического пламени Бао, она прекрасно знала. Истерзанное тело будто бы уже начинало страшно зудеть.</p><p>– Госпожа самая смелая из всех! – Бао очень нежно улыбнулся, легко коснулся алыми губами её лба. – Не закрывайте глаза. Я закончу быстро!</p><p> – Хорошо-а-а-м-м! – Юнру ослепла и оглохла от накатившей болевой волны. Тело немедленно изломало в сильнейшей судороге. Позвоночник выгнулся под невозможным углом. – М-М-М!</p><p>Она до боли закусила губу, но этого даже не почувствовала. Кожа горела ожогами. Изнутри тело разъедал яд. Дыхание застыло в горле. Грудь болела так, будто в ней зияла огромная дыра.</p><p>– Потерпите, Госпожа, – Бао смотрел на неё с сожалением, но рубиновые глаза сияли алчно, будто упивались её болью. – Всего мгновение.</p><p>Раскрытый в беззвучном крике рот, выпученные от боли глаза, сведённые судорогой тело – Юнру смотрела, но не видела, слушала, но не слышала. Её разум помутился. Но алые губы Бао лишь криво ухмылялись, демонстрируя ряд острых, как бритвы, зубов, а в лице больше не осталось прежней чистоты и невинности. Демон наслаждался её страданиями.</p><p>Вдруг Бао резко вскинул руку перед самым её лицом, схватился за край тёмной плети. Сгусток тут же рассеялся.</p><p>– Мастер хорошо защищает свою сестру! – даже голос его изменился, сделался низким, неживым. – Тьма Мастера самая вкусная, хи-хи-хи.</p><p>Оскал демона обратился сумасшедшим ликованием, из глаз исчезла всякая разумность. Демон снял человеческую маску.</p><p>– Сейчас ты умрёшь, тварь! Орден Цишань Вэнь сияет ярче Солнца! Свет Дао разрушит нечестивое тело! – Хранители воздели руки к небу и обрушили на Бао могущественное заклинание. Однако тот лишь пренебрежительно ухмыльнулся, сверкнул яркими глазами и ускользнул из-под заклятия.</p><p>Юнру не понимала происходившего. Образы и события мелькали перед её глазами, но не фиксировались. Её сознание объял оглушительный спазм. Она была до сих пор жива, лишь тесно прижимаясь к демоническому телу – только алое пламя Бао держало её дух в этом мире. Зато Юнру прекрасно видела, с каким наслаждением демон убивал и как упивался кровью противников. Страх перед величием и жестокостью тёмного существа непременно связал бы девушку, если бы рассудок её был в состоянии различать что-то помимо предсмертной агонии.</p><p>Бао же её веса в своих руках будто бы не чувствовал. Он двигался с поразительной скоростью и точно так же наносил удары. Первым умер Хранитель, ударивший Юнру отравленным кинжалом и выжегший кожу на руках. Бао с довольным оскалом появился прямо перед ним. Через мгновение рука демона уже пронзила тело противника насквозь. Охранные заклинания на мантии Ордена Вэнь вспыхнули ярким огнём, но не сумели даже ранить Бао. Тот осклабился и с чавкающим звуком выдрал сердце Хранителя.</p><p>– А-А-А-А-кха-кха-кха! – Хранитель захлебнулся воплем, из горла кашлем вырвался фонтан крови. Полными ужаса глазами он наблюдал, как демоническое пламя поглощает его плоть.</p><p>Бао довольно расхохотался:</p><p>– Слабое. Такое слабое, хи-хи-ха-ха. Ничуть не живое, а-ха-ха-ха. Как и ты сам, – он бросил почерневший, иссохший комок. Такое сердце больше никому не дало бы жизнь.</p><p>Хранитель безумными глазами следил за демоном и только вздрогнул, когда часть него шмякнулась о землю. Безжизненное тело сотрясалось крупной дрожью. Кровь вперемешку с содержимым желудка залила бело-огненное одеяние Ордена Вэнь.</p><p>От такой картины Юнру передёрнуло. Её собственный желудок отозвался рвотным позывом, но расплескаться не успел. Новый спазм прострелил позвоночник. В груди что-то явственно хрустнуло.</p><p>– Тц, – Бао раздосадовано цокнул языком, сжал её безвольное тело сильнее. Алое демоническое пламя разгорелось жарче. В тот же миг в них ударился и рассыпался ослепительно-белый шар. В воздухе медленно истаяли письмена огненного заклинания.</p><p>– Богомерзкая тварь! Изыди! – в лице второго Хранителя не осталось ни кровинки, зато глаза пылали лютой ненавистью. – Я распылю тебя без остатка!</p><p>– Хорошая идея, – белоснежные зубы Бао сверкнули в улыбке.</p><p>Юнру показалось, что демон лишь слегка повёл плечами, а они уже очутились в противоположном конце внутреннего двора Хранилища Посвящённых. Бао сорвал со стены один из пылавших Огненных Талисманов и швырнул его в Хранителя. Оранжевое пламя обернулось алым сиянием. Теперь уже заряд демонического огня нёсся к противнику. Хранитель едва успел вскинуть ладони, выставить перед собой барьер, однако талисман Бао его, казалось, даже не заметил. Алое пламя столкнулось с Солнцем Ордена Цишань Вэнь и прожгло его насквозь. Демонический талисман приклеился к груди Хранителя.</p><p>Воздух порвался оглушительным воем:</p><p>– А-А-А-А-А!</p><p>В одно мгновение его тело охватило алое пламя. Хранитель попытался скинуть с себя пылавшую мантию – не получилось. Попытался руками сбить огонь – сделал только хуже. Пламя перекинулось сперва на длинные волосы, а после поглотило его целиком. Резко запахло палёным мясом. Плоть Хранителя горела бодро – демонический огонь сжигал без остатка. Однако Юнру этого уже не увидела.</p><p>Последнее, что заметила девушка, – сильный удар Бао в основание зачарованного обелиска охранного купола Безночного города. Белый камень осыпался на землю мелкой крошкой, а после мир девушки померк.</p><p>Сперва агонии сдался её разум, затем – рассудок, сознание держалось до конца, однако и оно не выдержало сильнейшего удара духовных сил от разрушившегося заклинания Магического Барьера Ордена Вэнь. Истерзанное тело содрогнулось в конвульсиях. Из горла хлынул поток крови.</p><p>«Бао, ты молодец. Справился», – Юнру смежила веки.</p><p>– Госпожа, – словно издалека до неё донёсся нежный голос, – я не дам вам погибнуть.</p><p>Внезапно лица девушки коснулось что-то обжигающе-холодное, а грудь сдавили, словно в тисках. Дышать, говорить, стонать, мыслить Юнру уже не могла, зато вдруг увидела под закрытыми веками поразительно живые образы. Она видела склонившегося к ней Бао, его выразительные рубиновые глаза и мягкую улыбку на алых губах. Тихий шёпот лаской прозвучал в голове:</p><p> – Я не позволю вам умереть. Мы навсегда останемся вместе, Госпожа.</p><p>В её лицо дохнули холодом, хотя зуд в обожжённой коже стал только яростнее.</p><p>– Госпожа сильная. Вы всё вытерпите. Я не могу, как Сюин, поэтому будет больно. Но Госпожа же справится, да? – облик Бао в её сознании посветлел, алое пламя обратилось золотым сиянием. – Бао больше не покинет Госпожу!</p><p>Юнру очень хотела попросить не мучить её больше, оставить силы хотя бы умереть, однако демоны не знали пощады, как не ведали милосердия. Кричать или молить о снисхождении девушка уже не могла. Слёзы в глазах кончились, а Бао только лучисто улыбнулся и уложил её на каменную скамью.</p><p>Демон опустился перед ней на колени, взял ладони в свои, поцеловал изуродованные ожогами руки, зарылся в них лицом. В следующий миг Юнру словно кнутом ударили: тело прострелило ошеломительным спазмом. Показалось, будто с неё кожу живьём содрали. Она же в ответ могла лишь беспомощно вздрагивать. Даже стоном не получалось выразить свою муку.</p><p>– Госпожа потерпит… – образ Бао вновь возник перед глазами, теперь прекрасное лицо искривилось страданием ничуть не меньшим, чем её собственное. Алые губы потемнели от крови, по подбородку демона дорожки проложили три тонкие струйки. – Госпожа самая сильная из всех…</p><p> Успокаивал ли её Бао или же уговаривал сам себя, Юнру не понимала. Она вообще не осознавала происходящее. Зато чувствовала, как острые зубы демона вонзались в её тело: в ладонь, запястье, плечо, шею. С каждым укусом холод забирался глубже в её тело, а с ним исчезали и болезненные ощущения от ран.</p><p>После шестого укуса демон добрался, наконец, до кинжала в её боку. Металл выскользнул – из глубокой раны хлынула кровь. Пропасть ей Бао не дал: припал алчущим ртом, выпил отраву.</p><p>Зубы демона вновь вонзились в её плоть. Боль немедленно полоснула по нервам, правда теперь разлилась по телу жаром. Юнру ощутила, как глухо стукнулось её сердце и зашлось в судорожном ритме. Кровь ударила в голову. Следующим на демонический жар откликнулось Золотое Ядро заклинательницы. Меридианы наполнились жизнью. В груди девушки сжалось и вдруг выпрямилось, вырвалось из горла глубоким кашлем:</p><p>– Кха-кха-кха!</p><p>Первый глоток воздуха отозвался мучительной судорогой.</p><p>– Да, Госпожа. Вот так. Дышите, – Бао одобрительно кивнул, погладил по щеке. – Будет сложно первое время, но боль пройдёт.</p><p>– Б-бао, – голос Юнру не слушался. Звуки срывались в хрип.</p><p>– Осталось ещё совсем немного, Госпожа. Я почти закончил, – рубиновые глаза мягко улыбнулись, обласкали сиянием. Бао вновь склонился к ней. В этот раз болью пронзило вывихнутое плечо.</p><p>– М-м-м! – Юнру сдавленно застонала, хотела отстраниться, но ладони будто жили собственной жизнью. Они притянули демона ближе к себе. </p><p>– Госпожа хорошо принимает в себя тьму. В вас действительно много от Мастера, – Бао с наслаждением облизал кровь с губ, улыбнулся счастливо. – Госпожа справилась. Хорошо.</p><p>«Справилась? – Юнру почувствовала, как крупной дрожью сотрясает её тело, как немеют конечности и судорожно заходится сердце, а ещё она ощутила, как неистовой силой бьётся в меридианах и бурлит в Золотом Ядре духовная энергия. – Всё закончилось?»</p><p>Девушка с удивлением поняла, что больше не чувствует боли. Сознание тоже казалось удивительно ясным, даже прежняя усталость развеялась без следа. Юнру чувствовала себя замечательно: «Что же это?»</p><p>– С этого момента так будет всегда, Госпожа, – Бао поддержал её под спину, помог сесть, погладил по волосам. – Я не могу полностью изгнать яд из вашего тела, но он больше не навредит.</p><p>– Бао, дело в другом, – Юнру перевела потрясённый взгляд с лица демона на свои чудесным образом выздоровевшие руки. – Я чувствую иное.</p><p>– Хи-хи, – Бао сдавленно хихикнул, поднёс к губам её ладони, поочерёдно поцеловал.</p><p>Юнру от неожиданности моргнула. Когда поцелуй демона согрел её кожу, на запястьях проявились и немедленно исчезли тёмно-красные нити. В следующий момент её Золотое Ядро откликнулось всплеском мощной ци. Духовные потоки вскипели в меридианах. Энергия требовала выхода.</p><p>Девушка противиться не стала – ладони вспыхнули сиянием духовных сил. Юнру даже не удивилась, разглядев в ярком серебряном свечении, кроме густых теней Вэй Усяня, алые переливы демонического пламени.</p><p>– Я чувствую тепло, – Юнру, словно заворожённая, рассматривала собственные ладони. – Раньше такого не было.</p><p>– Теперь мы с Госпожой связаны, как Мастер с Сюин, – Бао аккуратно поднёс руку. Демоническое пламя с тихим шипением слилось с духовным сиянием. – Госпожа же простит меня за это? Я не спросил разрешения…</p><p>В голосе демона ясно прозвучала вина, хотя взгляд его лучился счастьем.</p><p>– Я рада, – Юнру светло улыбнулась. Если ей суждено было возродиться, она рада новой жизни, какой бы она ни была. – Спасибо.</p><p>– Госпожа единственная, кому я отдал всего себя, – Бао расплылся в ответной улыбке, но вдруг крупно вздрогнул, вскрикнул, точно перепуганный ребёнок, и исчез. – Мастер!</p><p>– Бао, куда ты? – Юнру вскочила на ноги, оглянулась по сторонам. Демона рядом с ней уже не было.</p><p>– ВЭЙ АИ! ГДЕ ТЫ? – бешеный в своём беспокойстве Цзян Чэн вылетел из дверей Главного зала Хранилища Посвящённых.</p><p>За ним по пятам следовал Бен Йи:</p><p>– ШИЦЗЕ, ОТЗОВИТЕСЬ!</p><p>– Я здесь! – Юнру подала голос, вздохнула с облегчением.</p><p>Цзян Чэн и Бен Йи были живы, хотя красные от крови предплечье и рваная рана на бедре Цзян Чэна заставили её сердце сжаться. Серьёзных повреждений на теле Бен Йи она не разглядела. Хорошо.</p><p>– ВЭЙ АИ!</p><p>– ШИЦЗЕ!</p><p>– Мы справились, А-Чэн, Сяо-Йи, – девушка просияла. – Всё получилось.</p><p>Теперь у них появился шанс выиграть битву и завершить войну.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Глава Ордена Цинхэ Не, Не Минцзюэ, за состоянием магического купола над Безночным городом следил с напряжённым вниманием и не терял надежду на успех соратников. Он сразу заметил сгустившиеся вокруг тени и неуверенную рябь, нарушившие стройные ряды символов заклинания.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Готовая ринуться в атаку армия союзных войск с нетерпением ждала команды, но Не Минцзюэ держался до последнего, выжидал нужный момент и концентрировал гнев союзников. Резиденция Ордена Цишань Вэнь, он верил, падёт сегодня ночью лишь в том случае, если примет на себя решительный удар объединённых сил орденов и захлебнётся их яростью. Вэнь Жоханю же Не Минцзюэ готовил самую мучительную казнь, на которую только был способен. Жизнь хозяина Знойного Дворца он планировал забрать собственноручно.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Расчёт Не Минцзюэ оказался верен. Армия Аннигиляции Солнца сумела разумно распорядиться накопленными ресурсами.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>С первыми же признаками ослабевавшего барьера воины Великих Орденов Гусу Лань и Юньмэн Цзян разместились в джонках и вошли в город по водному маршруту. Армию возглавил Лань Сичэнь. Пристань Безночного города оказалась не только начисто выжжена демоническим огнём Бао, но и залита кровью заклинателей Ордена Вэнь.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>У южных стен битву вёл Орден Ланьлин Цзинь. Небо потемнело от стрел с белоснежным оперением. Заклинатели отвлекли на себя основное внимание значительно поредевшего гарнизона города, позволили соратникам совершить обманные манёвры и дублирующие удары. Вскоре Цзинь Гуаншань со своей армией парадным маршем вошёл через обрушившиеся Главные ворота резиденции Ордена Вэнь. Живых за собой заклинатели не оставляли.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Не Минцзюэ же решил не идти напролом. Он повёл свои отряды через восточные рубежи. Как и предполагал, значительно изношенное основание одной из сторожевых башен в восточной стене не выдержало яростного натиска разбушевавшихся заклинателей Ордена Не. В стене образовалась брешь достаточных размеров. Теперь Не Минцзюэ больше ничего не сдерживало. Орден Не вступил в битву.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Безночный город был взят в кольцо. Разъярённые крики и стоны боли слышались повсеместно. Союзные войска методично продвигались к Знойному Дворцу, на встречу с Вэнь Жоханем, но и отпор получали немалый. Защитники города бились насмерть. Пало множество славных воинов.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1"><sup>[1]</sup></a> Бао – переводится как «сокровище». (напоминаю ☺)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Глава 61. Аннигиляция Солнца. Битва в городе, на который никогда не опускается ночь. Часть шестнадцатая</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Цишань, Безночный город, площадь Знойного Дворца</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Нота за нотой лилась мелодия. Резкие, напряжённые акценты смешивались с тягучими, зовущими интонациями. Послушная воле хозяина Чэньцин несла смерть.  Или, скорее, смертью дышал сам голос флейты.</p><p>Вэй Усянь внимательным взглядом следил за ходом сражения на площади Безночного города. Хотя «сражением» устроенное побоище, назвать можно было лишь с большой натяжкой. Действие иллюзии демонической танцовщицы спадало медленно – обезумевшие адепты Ордена Солнца рвали друг друга на части, а озлобленные души некрополя клана Вэнь ещё больше распаляли ярость заклинателей.</p><p>Белый камень площади Знойного Дворца давно покраснел в лужах крови, однако сражавшихся меньше не становилось. Место павшего воина немедленно занимали новые бойцы. Не напрасно Вэнь Жохань хвалился силой и численностью своих воспитанников. В этом заключалось могущество Ордена Вэнь. Богатейший среди великих орденов, Цишань Вэнь не только умел использовать ресурсы с умом, но и внимательно следил за чистотой крови. Слабые в Безночном городе не выживали.</p><p>«Их безумство лишь частично рождено заклятием Сюин. Они убивают друг друга в лютой ненависти!» – Вэй Усянь злорадствовал из-за новых смертей в рядах противника, хотя удивлялся не меньше.</p><p>При всём своём великолепии клан Вэнь оказался неспособен создать общее, единое внутри своих стен. Он не сумел объединить помыслы адептов ничем, кроме жажды власти и мощи сильнейшего ордена. Жалкие в своём стремлении обрести «величие» заклинатели в бело-огненных мантиях сейчас совершенно озверели. Иных объяснений столь сильного воздействия на них заклятия демонической танцовщицы не существовало.</p><p>Сюин без труда управляла страстями людей, раздувала пламя и так выжигала изнутри. Высшая демоница питалась человеческими слабостями, однако даже её сила имела границы. Никакая иллюзия не смогла бы так долго туманить разум заклинателей, не желай они того сами! А ведь адепты Ордена Вэнь в своём исступлении совершенно забылись!</p><p>– М-хи-хи-хи, – жутковатый смех демонической красавицы прозвучал в унисон с мыслями Вэй Усяня. Сюин теснее прильнула головой к его ноге. Ослепительная улыбка на алых губах мёртвой девушки в огнях Безночного города казалась зловещей.</p><p>Совсем недавно демоница завершила свой танец и устроилась рядом с ним на крыше Библиотеки Посвящённых. Сюин с восторгом наблюдала за вакханалией на площади. Смертоубийство заклинателей Безночного города сопровождалось её довольными вздохами. Она могла бы с остервенением кинуться в гущу битвы, утолить собственную жажду, но предпочла наблюдать, упиваться страданиями других издалека. Впрочем, этого мёртвой девушке хватало: воздух над внутренними владениями Знойного Дворца тяжелел от крови. Многочисленные фонари заливали пространство алыми отсветами. Живым дышать становилось всё сложнее.</p><p>Как только защитный купол Безночного города разрушился, свет Ордена Солнца значительно поредел. Он больше не концентрировался вокруг центральной области, а растянулся по всему городу. В этом было преимущество и, одновременно, сложность. В наступившем полумраке подвластные песне Чэньцин призраки значительно окрепли, однако сила их питалась мелодией Призрачной флейты Вэй Усяня. Чем дальше они удалялись от Тёмного Мастера, тем скорее теряли свою ярость. Более того, даже их призрачная оболочка развеивалась. Мятежными душами они беспорядочно носились по Безночному городу и едва ли могли нанести существенный урон противнику.</p><p>«Сюин слишком слаба, чтобы нести с собой приказы флейты», – Вэй Усянь медленно выдохнул, пустил густую тьму глубже в себя. Тело немедленно задеревенело от холода, зато голос Чэньцин зазвучал решительнее. Призрачные голоса взревели в ответ. В воздух взвились фонтаны крови.</p><p>Демоническая дева едва ли оправилась от полученных ран, кроме того потратила значительные силы в тёмном танце, потому вести за собой призрачную армию не могла. Бао тоже находился в удручающем состоянии: всё-таки сражаться в городе, залитом светом Дао, демоническим существам было крайне сложно. Неровным бурым пятном демонёнок маячил за спиной Вэй Усяня и даже не делал попыток материализоваться.</p><p>Бао почти досуха выжал себя битвой с Хранителями барьера и исцелением ран Юнру. Сейчас Вэй Усянь его практически не чувствовал, зато отчётливо слышал биение сердца сестры и кипевшую в ней энергию. Юнру казалась удивительно близкой. Он ясно ощущал её страх и решимость. Вэй Усянь удивлялся способностям сестры, а ещё не переставал восхищаться её стойкостью и силой духа.</p><p>Юнру, его любимая сестрёнка, безропотно принимала в себя боль других людей и оттого становилась только сильнее. Беды не жалели её, сполна поили горьким вином, однако заклинательница лишь прочнее вставала на ноги и расцветала. Вот и теперь Вэй Усяню оставалось только в восторге замирать, чувствуя в сестре плотные переплетения трёх видов энергии. Светлые духовные потоки бурлили в меридианах девушки, смешивались с первозданным пламенем высшего демона, а густоту и тягучесть магических сил заклинательницы Вэй Усянь чувствовал точно такой, какая была в нём самом.</p><p>Путь Дао хранил учения о вечном конфликте между силами Света, миром Демонов и тёмной материей, рождённой людскими слабостями и пороками. Однако Золотое Ядро его собственной сестры являлось прямым опровержением этих заветов. Сосредоточение силы заклинательницы не только не погибло, приняв в себя воздействие яростных противоположностей, но сумело выжить и преобразиться. Золотое Ядро Юнру кипело мощью. Вэй Усянь глубоко скорбел о причинах таких изменений в девушке, но предпочитал возносить благодарности Небесам за подаренные шансы выжить, чем роптать на несчастливые случаи.</p><p> «Живи, родная, что бы ни случилось. Любыми средствами живи!» – ясная мысль, точно заклинание, затвердилась в сердце.</p><p>И тут же Вэй Усянь почувствовал, будто на его ледяные плечи опустились ладони девушки. Образ Юнру мелькнул в тёмном всполохе перед глазами. В сознании прозвучало ласковое:</p><p>«Мы ни за что не умрём, братик. Не сейчас и не здесь!»</p><p>«Да, наше время ещё не пришло, – в груди стало тепло. – Мы ещё не закончили».</p><p>«Именно. Не стоит отвлекаться, А-Ин. После будем печалиться об утерянном», – речь Юнру гармонично вливалась в песню Чэньцин, смягчала звучание, но насыщала небывалой мощью.</p><p>Вэй Усянь слабо улыбнулся. Он и сам не до конца понимал, как такое возможно, однако сейчас сестра чувствовалась и слышалась ясно, будто она стояла рядом с ним. Её голос не могли заглушить даже стенания многотысячной армии сражавшихся или оглушительные трели флейты.</p><p>«Осторожнее там, родная», – сознание полнилось беспокойством, однако он искренне верил в Юнру. Та непременно осуществит задуманное.</p><p>«Бао, спасибо тебе», – на самом деле ему стоило отругать демона за то, что кровью привязал себя к Юнру, однако злости не было. Видимо, иначе поступить было нельзя. Подобным же образом он сам спасся совсем недавно.</p><p>«Кажется, это случилось так давно…» – Чэньцин откликнулась резким криком на тоску его сердца.</p><p>– Ох-м-н, – Сюин мелодично вздохнула, погладила полу мантии заклинателя, пустыми глазами без зрачков взглянула в лицо.</p><p>«А-Аи права: печалиться от утерянном мы будем потом», – Вэй Усянь чуть шевельнул ладонью. Тёмный сгусток обвил иссиня-белое запястье демоницы, вплёлся в длинные волосы.</p><p>– Хи-хи-хи, – мёртвая дева счастливо захихикала, точно от щекотки.</p><p>Вэй Усянь внезапно вспомнил, как впервые повстречал на горе Луаньцзан прекрасную пару. Девушка и юноша ослепляли красотой и силой. Любой бы восхитился! Но только не он. Он чувствовал их отчаяние и боль. Видимо потому, что сам испытывал то же самое. В тот момент он почти полностью слился с тёмной землёй горы Мертвецов…</p><p>«Снимем покровы», – Вэй Усянь тряхнул головой, прогнал ненужные образы. О принятом решении он не жалел.</p><p>Песня флейты спела ещё пару острых тактов и изменилась. Заклинатель усилил напор. Чёрная дымка сомкнулась вокруг него, загудела. Мелкая рябь сотрясла стоячий воздух.</p><p>Мелодия Чэньцин опустилась под ноги сражавшимся, просочилась сквозь камни мостовой. Некоторое время ничего не происходило, но вдруг земля дрогнула. Из кровавых луж и останков растерзанных тел наружу полезли мерзкие тёмные твари. Примитивные создания не имели живой плоти или хотя бы чёткой формы, зато обладали жадной до крови сущностью. Отвратительными гнусавыми голосами мо́роки встретили защитников Знойного Дворца.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Войска Аннигиляции Солнца вгрызались в Безночный город с рубежей, прорывались глубже, а Вэй Усянь раз за разом наносил удар в самое сердце Ордена Солнца. Расчёт союзников был верен. Союзные армии нападали всем, что имели, однако Вэнь Жохань же до последнего придерживал основные ударные группы. По его приказу в битву кидались и гибли рядовые заклинатели, гарнизон города. К ним присоединялись и одновременно против них выступали те, кто не сумел избежать проклятия Сюин. Глава Ордена Вэнь без сожалений заваливал трупами улицы своей столицы. Пленных воители не брали. Реки крови затопили мостовую. Защитники Безночного города сражались, точно одержимые. Такому напору противостоять было практически невозможно. Знойный Дворец гудел плохо сдерживаемой яростью. Вэнь Жохань потери не считал. Он злорадствовал. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Наряду с подвластными Солнцу-в-зените заклинателями гибли воины армии сопротивления. Теперь Цзинь Гуаншань со своими адептами едва ли справлялся с сокрушительной мощью противника. Бойцов из Облачных Глубин и крепости Чунъян оттеснили назад к пристаням Безночного города. Заклинатели стойко удерживали позиции, но более о прорыве к Знойному Дворцу не думали. Дорога к широким центральным улицам Безночного города оказалась перекрыта. Несладко пришлось и Не Минцзюэ. Истинно-звериное бешенство адептов в бело-огненных мантиях не могли унять даже могучие удары сабель Ордена Цинхэ Не. Обуздать тёмное безумие зачарованному оружию оказалось не под силу.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Разница в силах противников была слишком велика. Вэнь Жохань готовился праздновать победу.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Тёмный заклинатель внимательно слушал битву. Творившееся внутри стен Безночного города ему совсем не нравилось. Ослеплённые демоническим проклятием, адепты Ордена Вэнь сражались и убивали, с остервенением рвали живую плоть. Союзные войска несли серьёзные потери.</p><p>– Сюин, иллюзию надо развеять поскорее, – Вэй Усянь отнял флейту от губ. Слова прозвучали повелением.</p><p>Мёртвая девушка на призыв откликнулась немедленно, легко скользнула с крыши, но земли не коснулась – рассеялась алым облаком над площадью.</p><p>Голос Чэньцин вновь раздался над толпой. Стройный ряд нот влился в хаотичные крики и вопли сражавшихся. Со всех концов города в центр потянулись бурые сгустки. Они клубились и клокотали поглощённой энергией: то взбрыкивали, точно норовистые кони, то опадали к самой земле, слизывали лужи крови.</p><p>«Быстрее», – иллюзии демоницы Призрачной флейте подчинялись плохо, но иного пути у них не было. Вэй Усянь торопился.</p><p>Алый покров девушки принимал в себя сумасшествие заклинателей жадно, но каждое мгновение сотрясался рябью. Как треснутый сосуд не мог удержать внутри себя драгоценное вино, так и ослабленный демон почти давился плодами собственного проклятия.</p><p>«Ещё немного», – Вэй Усянь напряжённо вглядывался в алое облако. Он запретил себе сочувствовать демону. Если Сюин не справится, безумие заклинателей Вэнь убьёт их всех. Песня Чэньцин не выпускала демоническую деву из своих оков.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Последние такты мелодии принесли с собой сизые туманы с северных границ Безночного города, а следом за ними сумасшествие покинуто адептов Ордена Солнца. Едва алое облако Сюин рассеялось, ночь сотряслась оглушительными воплями боли. Раненые осознали полученные увечья. Давно умершие, но по-прежнему сражавшиеся бездыханными кусками плоти упали в грязь мостовой. Безночный город пленило отчаяние. В тот же момент прозвучали ликующие крики союзных войск. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Однако замешательство армии Вэнь Жоханя длилось недолго. Почти сразу оно сменилось мстительным бешенством. Заклинатели в бело-огненных мантиях кинулись на противников. В этот раз воздух взорвал лязг металла. Город окрасился яркими вспышками духовной энергии. Бои велись повсюду.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Адепты Ордена Цишань Вэнь пришли в себя. Тысячи взоров впились в фигуру заклинателя на крыше Библиотеки. Ненависть вперемешку с кровью сгустила воздух Безночного города.</p><p>«Их слишком много», – Вэй Усянь шагнул глубже во мрак. Тени сомкнулись щитом вокруг. Глаза Тёмного Мастера вспыхнули недобрым пламенем.</p><p>«А-Ин, уходи отсюда. Призраки некрополя не справляются», – в голове зазвучал голос Юнру.</p><p>«Я не могу, сестрёнка, – флейта вознесла тонкую трель под облака и с силой обрушила на землю. Заклинатели Ордена Вэнь содрогнулись, но устояли. – Пусть лучше они атакуют меня, чем вас».</p><p>«Не смей жертвовать собой! – в окружавшей непроглядной тьме появились алые всполохи. – Держись. Мы идём!»</p><p>«Не надо!» – сердце Вэй Усяня сжалось тревогой.</p><p>Его не послушались. У Хранилища Посвящённых пространство окрасилось пурпурными и серебряными переливами, уши заложило от громовых раскатов. Цзян Чэн силу не сдерживал. Буйство духовных сил встретилось с огненными вспышками ци заклинателей Ордена Вэнь. Адепты в бело-огненных мантиях кинулись на противников. Неравный поединок его соратникам выиграть было практически невозможно.</p><p>«А-Аи, уводи Цзян Чэна и остальных! – Вэй Усянь подался вперёд, напряг зрение. Сознание сковал страх. – Я справлюсь! Уходите!»</p><p>На призыв его флейты откликнулись призрачные души некрополя клана Вэнь. Тёмные сущности кинулись в атаку, но даже их сил оказалось мало. Цзян Чэна, Юнру и Бен Йи теснили всё больше.</p><p>«Бао!» – Вэй Усянь окликнул демона. Слабое эхо призыва кануло в темноту и растворилось. Демонический младенец голос не подал, но послушно скользнул во Тьму. У Храма Посвящённых вспыхнуло алым заревом. Бао вступил в бой. Однако легче от этого не стало. Ослабленный демон едва ли сильно изменил расстановку сил.</p><p>Вэй Усянь почти не обращал внимания на собственных противников. Раз за разом его атаковали клинки заклинателей Ордена Вэнь, но всякая атака тонула в окружавшей мгле. Намного важнее собственной жизни Вэй Усянь понимал опасность для родных людей. Помочь, защитить близких – остатки его души тянулись к сестре. Он не мог смотреть на бой, где Юнру приходилось раз за разом отражать нацеленные в сердце мечи.</p><p>Вэй Усянь отмахнулся от особенно ретивого заклинателя в бело-огненной мантии, пропустил мимо ушей взбешённые вопли другого, хлёсткой трелью флейты смахнул с крыши третьего и вновь взялся за флейту. Чэньцин в его руках запела напряжённо. Вэй Усянь разнёс приказы и призывы тёмным существам со всей округи. Орда защитников Безночного города и не думала редеть. Заклинатели сражались не на жизнь – на смерть. Нужны были кардинальные меры.</p><p> «Лютые мертвецы!» – Вэй Усянь почти забыл об их существовании. Смазанный рёв послышался из восточных районов города. Убитые Бао и Сюин адепты Ордена Вэнь и гарнизонные солдаты восстали по команде Призрачной флейты. В сознании Вэй Усяня раздались крики ужаса их первых жертв.</p><p>«Хорошо», – Тёмный Мастер злорадно сверкнул глазами. Такая сила не была лишней.</p><p>Лютые мертвецы вгрызались в ряды своих бывших соратников, оставляли за собой дорожку из трупов, но даже им не под силу было переломить ход этой битвы. В конце концов, что могут сделать несколько десятков лютых мертвецов в переполненном заклинателями городе?</p><p>– ВЭЙ УСЯНЬ! ТЫ ЗАИГРАЛСЯ! – резкий голос прозвучал совсем близко.</p><p>Внезапно тёмное облако вокруг Вэй Усяня порвалось ослепительно-яркой вспышкой. На покатую крышу Библиотеки мягко спрыгнули восемь заклинателей.</p><p>Орденские мантии клана Вэнь украшали богатые золочёные вышивки. Заколки, сдерживавшие длинные волосы мужчин, были явно отлиты из чистого золота. От заклинателей исходила небывалая мощь. Они явно не были рядовыми адептами.</p><p> «Гвардия Вэнь Жоханя? – Вэй Усянь сдавленно хмыкнул. – Вы долго что-то».</p><p>Он на мгновение обернулся в сторону Хранилища Посвящённых, отметил, что битва Юнру и Цзян Чэна увела их дальше с площади Знойного Дворца, и больше не отвлекался от противников. Элитные отряды воинов Безночного города представляли собой грозную силу. Превосходившим их в умениях считался только сам Вэнь Жохань. Для этих заклинателей тёмные барьеры Вэй Усяня ничего не значили. По неведомой причине Тьма внутри него не принимала их Свет, не могла поглотить. Сражаться с ними было всё равно, что каждое мгновение подставлять шею под зачарованный меч без шанса отвести от себя удар. Плохая ситуация. А заклинатели не стали медлить. Вэй Усянь едва успел отступить дальше в тени, когда на него обрушились первые удары.</p><p>Крыша Библиотеки сотряслась под ногами, раздался опасный треск.</p><p>– Тьма не поможет против Света Дао! – слова прозвучали почти криком.</p><p>Вэй Усянь почувствовал, как его буквально выбило из густого мрака. Грудь обожгло огнём. Ударной волной его бросило к противоположному краю крыши.</p><p> «Надо попытаться разделить их», – Вэй Усянь стряхнул с себя болезненный спазм, выпрямился. Вновь поднёс флейту к губам. Высокие ноты отразились от покатой крыши строения, наотмашь ударили по ногам противников.</p><p>Резкая мелодия жалила и вгрызалась в противников, наносила один удар за другим, ни на мгновение не прекращала атаки, но сумела нанести лишь неглубокие ранения. Мантии элитных воинов Вэнь Жоханя окрасились кровью, однако те, казалось, только больше разъярились. Теперь восемь заклинателей нападали одновременно. Тёмной энергии и гневу Призрачной флейты противостояли сильнейшие духовные потоки.</p><p>Не зря Цзинь Гуаншань называл Вэй Усяня «Мастером». Тьма подчинялась ему, словно любимая наложница. Чёрные плети сумрака раз за разом хлестали заклинателей в огненно-белых мантиях, пытались оттеснить, развести дальше друг от друга противников, создать возможность для Вэй Усяня нанести решающий удар. Не получалось. Заклинатели будто читали мысли Тёмного Мастера, держались кучно и продолжали давить. Всё чаще Вэй Усяню приходилось уклоняться от атак. Однако постоянно убегать он не мог.</p><p>«Мастер!» – в сознании прозвучал испуганный голос Бао, за ним послышался беспокойный вздох Сюин. Демоны внезапно появились перед ним, вынырнули из теней.</p><p>Демоническая дева без раздумий бросилась в бой. Её прекрасный лик сменился отвратительной гримасой, алое покрывало одежд полыхнуло, взвилось, точно живое пламя. Сюин отмахнулась от защитного заклинания одного из заклинателей, налетела яростной фурией, вонзила тонкие пальцы в глотку противника и тут же отлетела назад. Сильнейший духовный поток отшвырнул её прочь. Демоница приземлилась на четыре конечности, гортанно зашипела.</p><p> «Её сил не хватит!» – Вэй Усянь заторопился. Он возвёл вокруг девушки тёмные путы. Попытался связать ослабленную предыдущими сражениями, напитать собственной энергией плоть демоницы. Тщетно. Следующий же удар без следа развеял охранные заклятия.</p><p>«Прочь отсюда! Немедленно!» – Вэй Усянь мысленно заорал на помощников, когда увидел Бао, вцепившегося в плечо другого заклинателя. Истощённый, он раньше кинулся на помощь Юнру, а сейчас, совершенно позабыв о себе, ввязался в новый бой уже ради него.</p><p>«Убирайтесь!» – взревела Чэньцин. Её тоже не послушались.</p><p>Израненные демоны сражались неистово. Сюин без устали атаковала противников и неизменно получала отпор. Бао не отставал. Почерневшее ожогами тело демонического младенца вызывало жалость, но сам себя он не жалел. Объятый алым пламенем, с безумием горевшими глазами, Бао нёсся вперёд. Каждая атака давалась ему с трудом, а открытое противостояние с элитным отрядом Вэнь Жоханя грозило погибелью.</p><p>– БАО! СЮИН! ПРО-О-ОЧЬ! – Вэй Усянь отнял от губ флейту, тёмной плетью поймал отброшенного назад демонёнка.</p><p>– Мастер в опасности. Бао не может уйти. Госпожа не простит Бао, – демонёнок хищно оскалился, выпутался из захвата, вновь кинулся вперёд. – Бао защитит Мастера!</p><p>«Нет! Вас развеют!» – Вэй Усянь выругался на демоническое упрямство, поднёс к губам флейту. Медлить было нельзя.</p><p>Тёмный кокон соткался в мгновение ока. В его сети попалась сперва Сюин, а после угодил Бао. Рассерженный крик демонического младенца и болезненный стон девушки послышались будто издалека. Вэй Усянь запечатал их во Тьме и увёл кокон в глубокие тени за своей спиной, спрятал от посторонних взглядов. Пока он был жив, демонам ничего не угрожало.</p><p>Место Бао и Сюин немедленно заняло сонмище бестелесных призраков и подземных мороков. Они едва ли могли противостоять столь сильному противнику, зато с успехом создали обманную завесу. Призрачные тела разрывались мощными заклинаниями и ударами зачарованных клинков элитных воинов Вэнь Жоханя, но будто не чувствовали собственных потерь. На смену рассеянным призракам приходили новые. Пока Чэньцин вела свою песню, тёмные существа всё прибывали. Им не было числа, а ярость их подпитывалась гневом Призрачной флейты. С дикими завываниями тени носились над головой заклинателей, вонзались в живую плоть, путали сознание.</p><p>«Долго они не продержатся», – Вэй Усянь оглянулся по сторонам в поисках путей отступления. Ему нужна была поддержка или хотя бы густая тень.</p><p> «Здесь слишком ярко, – он ступил с крыши вниз. Густое облако приняло в себя заклинателя, понесло над площадью. Догадка пронзила сознание. –  Огненный Дворец!»</p><p>Здесь Вэнь Жохань творил свои самые страшные преступления; здесь хранил захваченные артефакты. Внутри этих стен реками лилась кровь. Белый камень строения должен был впитать в себя весь гнев и отчаяние измученных пленников!</p><p>«Их затаённой злобы должно быть достаточно! – под тысячами чёрных стрел Тьмы высокое здание содрогнулось, у подножия и на вершине проявились огненные символы. – Надо сломать охранные печати».</p><p>Глаза Тёмного Мастера полыхнули алым, мелодия флейты сделалась жёсткой. Магические письмена растворились во мраке. Вэй Усянь мягко ступил на черепицу крыши, обернулся. Вовремя. На полной скорости к нему неслись шесть заклинателей.</p><p>«Двоих оставили?» – Вэй Усянь мстительно сузил глаза и тут же отступил в сторону. Мимо пронесся и утонул во мраке заряд духовной энергии.</p><p>– Не думай сбежать от нас, тварь! – заклинатели соскочили с мечей и тут же кинулись в бой.</p><p>Клинки обрушили мощь на противника:</p><p>– Ты извращаешь естественный порядок вещей!</p><p>– Должен умереть!</p><p>«Вообще-то, я – уже… почти…» – жёсткая улыбка коснулась уголков губ Вэй Усяня, удержалась на мгновение и развеялась. Чэньцин взвизгнула.</p><p>Черепица Огненного Дворца сделалась бурой, затрещала и пришла в движение. Разъярённые души убитых пленников вырвались на свободу. Однако заклинатели в огненно-белых мантиях ничуть не смутились:</p><p>– Не думай, что это тебе поможет!</p><p>Печать Изгнания Тёмных Сущностей накрыла высокое строение сияющей клеткой:</p><p>– Путь Дао – путь истинного Света!</p><p>– Тьма не выстоит!</p><p>«Проклятие! Откуда в вас столько духовных сил? – Вэй Усянь сдавленно кашлянул. Показалось, что его внезапно придавило целым зданием. В груди стало тесно. Призрачная флейта протяжно застонала. – Кх, тяжело!»</p><p>Как он и предполагал, Огненный Дворец насквозь пропитался затаённой злобой, пылал лютой ненавистью. Ею даже не надо было управлять – она сама бросалась в атаку на всё живое. И всё же заклинание Ордена Вэнь оказалось сильнее. Оно связывало и разрывало на части, а после спаивало назад и комкало. Против такого едва ли можно было противостоять.</p><p> «Надо усилить их злобу», – Вэй Усянь впился взглядом в центр магической Печати.</p><p>Тёмный сгусток скользнул внутрь флейты. Резкая трель чёрными кинжалами вонзилась в заклинание, надавила изнутри.</p><p>«Ещё немного!» – Вэй Усянь усилил напор.</p><p>Внезапно небо над площадью Знойного Дворца порвалось льдисто-голубой вспышкой. Стоячий воздух содрогнулся низкими вибрациями. Гулким эхом во все концы разнеслась мелодия гуциня. Хаос битвы на мгновение стих. Занесённые для удара клинки застыли, чтобы в следующий момент выпасть из отрубленных пальцев. Ослепительная искра зачарованного меча пронеслась над толпой, собрала обильную жатву и вонзилась по рукоять в ряд магических символов. Печать Изгнания Тёмных Сущностей с громким хлопком рассеялась.</p><p> «Бичэнь!» – Вэй Усянь почувствовал, как судорожно сжалось его сердце и болезненно-остро кольнуло в глазах.</p><p>Именно в этот момент Луна покинула своё облачное укрытие, взошла в ясное небо. Но заклинатель в белоснежной мантии затмил даже её. Лань Ванцзи мягко приземлился на крышу Огненного Дворца в чжане от Вэй Усяня.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Глава 62. Аннигиляция Солнца. Битва в городе, на который никогда не опускается ночь. Часть семнадцатая</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Цишань, Безночный город, площадь Знойного Дворца</em>
</p><p> </p><p>«Лань Чжань!» – Вэй Усянь затаил дыхание.</p><p>Белоснежные одеяния на Гусу Лань мягкой волной окутали стройное тело заклинателя. Их чистота казалась не к месту в самом сердце битвы. Всполохи бушующих в Безночном городе пожаров, распалённые боем крики тысяч сражающихся вдруг утихли. По крайней мере, так показалось Вэй Усяню. Он во все глаза смотрел в напряжённую спину Лань Ванцзи и не верил собственным глазам. Воздушный и невесомый, но в то же время грозный и строгий облик заклинателя полнился духовной энергией. Лань Ванцзи выглядел совершенно обычно, и только пристрастный взгляд заметил бы в нём признаки слабости.</p><p>«Как ты здесь оказался?» – Вэй Усянь беспокойно нахмурился. Он хотел бы заглянуть в лицо, проверить состояние Лань Ванцзи, ведь помнил, как тот лежал больной в постели, однако сейчас было не время. Даже поприветствовать друг друга или поблагодарить за помощь им возможности не дали.</p><p>Едва Печать Изгнания Тёмных Сущностей развеялась, заклинатели Ордена Цишань Вэнь устремились к ним в яростной атаке. Лань Ванцзи тотчас вскинул клинок. Бичэнь угрожающе загудел плохо сдерживаемым гневом. Широкий голубой росчерк зачарованного меча застыл в воздухе ровно в том месте, где надвое рассёк заклинания Ордена Вэнь. Раздался громкий лязг соударяющейся стали, яркие искры окрасили ночь.</p><p>«Почему ты злишься, Лань Чжань?» – Вэй Усянь в каком-то оцепенении следил за поединком и чувствовал странную дрожь.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи принимал на себя ярость шестерых элитных воинов Вэнь Жоханя и казался неумолимым в своей решимости выстоять. Вэй Усянь же никак не мог совладать с трепетом в теле. Стоило Лань Ванцзи появиться, встать на его защиту, внутри Вэй Усяня словно вулкан взорвался. Привычный могильный мороз Тьмы вскипел холодом совершенно иного характера – тем, что исходил от высокой фигуры в белом одеянии и теперь ощущался теплотой и надеждой.</p><p>Вэй Усянь давно принял безнадёжность своего положения и не питал иллюзий, ведь выбор сделал однозначный: в его судьбе больше не оставалось места живому. Однако сейчас Тёмный Мастер слышал треск разбивающихся ледяных оков вокруг своего сердца. Напрасно: эмоции немедленно скомкали сознание горячими слезами, а безупречность облика Лань Ванцзи сбила дыхание. Вэй Усянь едва удержал флейту у губ – мелодия сорвалась в плаксивую ноту, потому тёмные тени Огненного Дворца вновь ринулись в бой.</p><p>«Ты сияешь, точно Луна в небе, – Вэй Усянь проглотил ком в горле, сморгнул горячую влагу. Чэньцин запела жёстче. Тёмный виток хлёстким ударом отбросил разъярённые души прочь от Лань Ванцзи. – Ослепительный в своём великолепии, верный убеждениям, стойкий во взглядах, ты защищаешь всякого, кто нуждается в этом, Лань Чжань. Даже если это кто-то, кого ты презираешь всей душой».</p><p>Вэй Усянь на миг зажмурился, чтобы в следующий момент взглянуть на битву алыми глазами. Видеть сейчас Лань Ванцзи – наблюдать, как тот сражается за него и противостоит бешеной силе адептов Ордена Солнца – было больно. Слёзы размыли образы, но Чэньцин пела ровно. Ей вторили низкие вибрации нот гуциня и тонко подпевал клинок Лань Ванцзи. Зачарованное оружие кипело мощью, звучало согласно, но оттого вся картина представлялась Вэй Усяню ещё более неправильной. Совсем недавно Лань Ванцзи точно также, из-за него, оказался в смертельной опасности. С трудом его удалось спасти. Вэй Усянь слишком ясно помнил болезненную бледность лица Лань Ванцзи. И вот теперь всё повторялось.</p><p>«Нет, не повторится! Я не позволю! – тяжелый сапог Тёмного Мастера с противным чавкающим звуком, будто баламутил жижу в зловонном болоте, опустился на черепицу крыши Огненного Дворца. Чэньцин взвыла леденящим душу призывом. Сонм чёрных сущностей с протяжным воем выполз наружу, кинулся в бой. Вэй Усянь последовал за ним. – Больше я не дам тебе пострадать из-за меня, Лань Чжань. Я не стану вновь причиной твоих ранений!»</p><p>Чёрной тенью он налетел на двоих противников: сбил атаку, ударил наотмашь. Алчущие крови духи Огненного Дворца накинулись на адептов Ордена Вэнь. Тёмные плети пронзили насквозь – огненно-белые мантии окрасились алым. Тьма с голодным урчанием приняла в себя брыкающиеся и вопящие тела, выпила жизнь досуха. Вэй Усянь наблюдал за смертью адептов Ордена Солнца, но видел совершенно иное.</p><p>Сияющая в небе Луна серебрила крыши Безночного города, прокладывала дорожку по влажному камню мостовой и играла, словно расшалившееся дитя, со светом многочисленных Огненных Талисманов. Даже зарево ожесточённой битвы не могло справиться с могуществом небесного светила. И всё же её образ меркнул по сравнению с прекрасным заклинателем в белоснежной мантии. Лань Ванцзи сражался яростно, стойко выдерживал натиск противников и оттого казался ещё ослепительнее. На фоне этого великолепия Вэй Усянь ощущал себя отвратительно грязным пятном.</p><p>Как полагалось без сожалений выбрасывать кипенно-белый чистый лист, испорченный безобразной кляксой туши с кисти неосторожного ученика, так и существование Тьмы и Тёмного Мастера противоречило законам мира живых. Теперь Вэй Усянь понимал эту истину даже яснее мудрого учителя Лань Цижэня. Это расстраивало и раздражало. Между ним и Лань Ванцзи разрасталась бездонная пропасть, пересечь которую не смог бы ни один из них.</p><p>«Даже к лучшему, что Лань Чжань ненавидит меня, – сдерживая в стороне тёмные сущности, Вэй Усянь проследил взглядом густую духовную сеть, сотканную струнами гуциня. Искристо-голубое сияние столкнулось с огненно-красными заклинаниями адептов Ордена Вэнь, выдержало поединок и отбросило противников назад. – Не зря тебя называют Нефритом – кристально-чистым. Совершенным. Негоже тебе пачкаться во Тьме».</p><p>Вэй Усянь развернулся лицом к противнику, готовый встретить удар, но опоздал. Чёрный поток остановил яростный огонь атакующего заклятия в самый последний момент. Духовная ци дохнула в лицо угрожающе жарко.</p><p> «Нельзя отвлекаться!» – Вэй Усянь зло цыкнул. Густые тени немедленно устремились к заклинателю Ордена Вэнь. Зачарованный Солнцем клинок с шипением погрузился во Тьму.</p><p>Нынешняя битва требовала от них предельной концентрации внимания. Вэй Усянь понимал, что излишне рассеян. Хотя тому были весомые причины: присутствие рядом Лань Ванцзи взбалтывало его сознание и неясным томлением сковывало тело. Сильнее всего Вэй Усянь хотел бы сейчас забыться в битве, отдаться Тьме и отомстить, наконец, за смерть Мадам Юй и свержение Пристани Лотоса, однако у него просто не получалось.</p><p>«Лань Чжань, оглянись!» – Вэй Усянь чёрным облаком устремился вперёд, когда заметил коварно занесённый над соратником меч. Один из адептов Ордена Вэнь воспользовался появившейся брешью в защите Лань Ванцзи. Тот перебором струн гуциня рассеивал магические выпады противников и не уследил за флангом. Заклятие Тысячи Кинжалов оказалось обманным. Оно лишь отвлекало на себя внимание. Уничтожающую мощь заклинатель в бело-огненной мантии вложил в зачарованный клинок и смертельный выпад.</p><p>«Неужели думаешь, что я позволю навредить ему?! – Вэй Усянь недобро усмехнулся, встретил атаку острой трелью флейты. Противник болезненно вскрикнул, но меч не бросил, хотя в воздухе ясно разлился запах палёной плоти. – Стойкий, да?»</p><p>Вэй Усянь даже обрадовался смелости соперника, приготовился нанести новый удар. Он не успел: прямо перед ним возник Лань Ванцзи, закрыл собой от атаки. Бичэнь рассёк пространство ровно там, где мгновение назад находился противник. Клинок угрожающе зазвенел, встретившись со сталью. Зачарованный клинок, наконец, выпал из рук заклинателя Ордена Вэнь.</p><p>Гнев Вэй Усяня вмиг улёгся, стоило только поймать на себе мятежный взгляд янтарных глаз. «Ты беспокоишься, Лань Чжань?» – сердце Вэй Усяня глухо стукнулось о рёбра. Лань Ванцзи в первый раз за встречу прямо посмотрел на него, позволил увидеть бушующие внутри эмоции.</p><p>Взгляд кристально-чистых глаз резанул по нервам, точно заточённый меч. Вэй Усянь жаждал такого внимания Лань Ванцзи и боялся. Страх возможного презрения и осуждения тяжёлыми оковами связывал его по рукам и ногам, но ничего подобного Вэй Усянь разглядеть не сумел. Лань Ванцзи смотрел на него странно-расстроенным взглядом, а ещё будто бы в смятении косился в сторону чёрной дымки у ног Тёмного Мастера.</p><p>«Ты боишься за меня?» – Вэй Усянь не желал давать волю надежде и воображению, но противиться не получалось. Сокровенные помыслы раскрашивали его мир яркими красками. Они выделяли озабоченность и тепло в янтарных глазах, точно Лань Ванцзи радовался, что обнаружил его в самом центре битвы живым и невредимым.</p><p>Верить в такое означало бы обманываться, понимал Вэй Усянь, а это – непозволительная роскошь. Потому он не верил, зато ясно видел приметные признаки болезни Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>Густые тени лежали под уставшими, покрасневшими глазами заклинателя. Судорожно пульсирующая жилка на шее выдавала бешеное биение сердца, а дрожь слабости в тонких пальцах чуть смазывала мелодию гуциня.</p><p>«Зачем ты здесь, Лань Чжань?» – душевная тоска вновь разлилась слёзной поволокой в глазах Вэй Усяня. Видеть таким Лань Ванцзи и понимать причину его состояния было тяжело. И всё же тот сражался неистово, хотя атаки противников блокировал осмотрительно. Послушный воле хозяина Бичэнь раз за разом поднимался по команде: Лань Ванцзи не позволял противникам приблизиться к Вэй Усяню или нанести удар.</p><p>«Тебе не стоило приходить, – Вэй Усянь тоже не медлил и не сдерживал ярость Чэньцин. Каждая нота мелодии флейты ложилась стежком на широком тёмном покрывале. По воле Тёмного Мастера разрозненные тени – жаждущие души Огненного Дворца – выстраивались стройными рядами, копили силы, чтобы в следующий момент сорваться в бешеный напор. Вэй Усянь эту силу ещё больше укреплял и провоцировал, ведь она вторила его собственному гневу. – Не стоило так рисковать». Вэй Усянь содрогался и едва сдерживался каждый раз, когда видел глубокие прорези в рукаве и подоле мантии Лань Ванцзи. Сознание Вэй Усяня рождало жуткие картины испытаний, которые тому пришлось преодолеть по пути к сердцу Безночного города. В этом была причина несдержанных атак Тёмного Мастера. Он старался всеми возможными способами смазать удары врагов, увлечь их в поединок с Тьмой, отвлечь от заклинателя из Облачных Глубин. Удавалось почти всегда.</p><p>Точно в противоречии, в яростном споре Лань Ванцзи возникал прямо перед ним в последний момент – принимал удар на себя. Это злило. Густые тени вокруг Вэй Усяня бурлили безумной энергией. Хотелось оттолкнуть Лань Ванцзи с пути, прогнать прочь, увести от опасности, но язык будто окостенел. Вместо людей в этой битве кричало, выло, стонало зачарованное оружие, а ещё воздух полнился зловещими завываниями тёмных тварей.</p><p>«В сторону!» – Вэй Усянь оттеснил с дороги заклинателя, устремился вперёд, расстелил тёмный полог перед ними. Изгиб заклинания Солнечной Плети с шипением врезался в крышу Огненного Дворца. В небо брызнули черепичные осколки. Вэй Усянь опасливо покосился назад.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи тяжело переступил с ноги на ногу, опёрся ладонью о корпус гуциня. Под глубокими янтарными глазами легли тёмные тени. Дыхание из груди вырывалось со свистом.</p><p>«Совсем измотан!» – сердце Вэй Усяня прострелило смятением. Он чувствовал в Лань Ванцзи кипучую энергию. Духовные потоки нескольких заклинателей поддерживали и укрепляли его Золотое Ядро, бурлили в меридианах. Тем не менее, израненное тело оказалось не в состоянии контролировать столь мощную ци. Не только болезненную слабость, но и ожесточённый бой тот переносил стоически. Лань Ванцзи тяжело давалось сражение, и всё же он не желал отступать.</p><p>В ответ на слабость хозяина, грозно вспыхнул Бичэнь – сорвался вперёд. Клинок пронзил Тёмный Заслон Вэй Усяня, разорвал заклятие Ордена Вэнь, рубанул наотмашь. Заклинатели Вэнь Жоханя едва успели отступить. Один из них раздражённо рыкнул: рукав бело-огненной мантии окрасился красными подтёками.</p><p>«Пора с этим заканчивать, – Вэй Усянь в бешенстве оскалился, гнев затопил его волной. – Хватит бегать!»</p><p>Адепты Ордена Вэнь не только раз за разом уходили с линии атаки, изматывая противника, но и успевали наносить сокрушительные удары. Чем дольше длился бой, понимал Вэй Усянь, тем стремительнее таяли их с Лань Ванцзи шансы выйти победителями из противостояния. Заклинатели элитного отряда Вэнь Жоханя не даром считались сильнейшими воинами. Однако отступить ни Вэй Усянь, ни Лань Ванцзи даже не думали.</p><p>«Хорошо. Пусть будет по-вашему», – Вэй Усянь опасно прищурился. Чэньцин в руках Тёмного Мастера зазвучала певуче, почти ласково. Мелодия разлилась в ночном воздухе мёртвой истомой. Она тянула и звала, но не приказывала, а приглашала, точно красавица на ложе любви.</p><p>Вэй Усянь отступил глубже в тени. Дымка сомкнулась перед ним, смазала силуэты. Хорошо, ведь непонимающий и чуть обиженный взгляд янтарных глаз выдержать оказалось сложно. Ещё труднее было теперь устоять под напором Лань Ванцзи. Стоило ему скрыться в тенях, тот немедленно шагнул следом, почти коснулся Тьмы рукой. Адепты Ордена Вэнь атаковали в последний момент: Лань Ванцзи без труда отразил удар и даже сумел контратаковать, но до Вэй Усяня добраться уже не смог.</p><p>«Так надо, Лань Чжань», – Тёмный Мастер проглотил судорожный вздох, смежил веки.</p><p>Призрачная флейта выводила лирическую балладу, и каждая нота звучала эмоциями её хозяина. Возможно, по этой причине пространство площади внутренних покоев Знойного Дворца на несколько мгновений замерло, застыло в необъяснимом смятении. Тысячи глаз уставились на высокую сумрачную фигуру заклинателя, несчётное количество тёмных тварей поддержало протяжным воем зов Чэньцин. Со всех концов Безночного города послышались мёртвые голоса.</p><p>«Этого должно хватить», – Вэй Усянь пустил глубоко внутрь призрачный холод. Ледяными оковами тут же сковало всё тело. Дыхание заклинателя остыло вслед за сердцем. С последним вздохом чернильное облако соткалось вокруг Вэй Усяня и опало, просочилось в недра Огненного Дворца.</p><p>«Я чувствую тебя. Ну же?!» – грудь обжигало лютым морозом, сознание покрывалось инеем, даже пальцы, казалось, начали костенеть, однако Вэй Усянь не отступал. На Тёмный Призыв непременно должны были откликнуться заточённые в Огненном Дворце силы. Вэй Усянь не столько ощущал их, сколько понимал само их существование. Нечто злобное, густое, но пьяняще-близкое тянулось к нему неумолимо, выпивало соки.</p><p>«Выходи!» – Вэй Усянь раскрылся Тьме, выпустил боль и отчаяние, терзавшие сердце. Эмоции выплеснулись алыми брызгами, зазвенели в звучной тишине Безночного города. Мелодия Призрачной флейты оборвалась.</p><p>Вэй Усянь закусил болезненный стон, медленно выдохнул. Воздух совершенно не хотел поступать в промёрзшие лёгкие: «Ты меня не получишь! Не сейчас…» Тёмный Мастер стремительно пережал акупунктурные точки в груди – расслабил сведённые судорогой мышцы – и в тот же миг рухнул на колени, вонзив флейту в просвет между черепиц крыши.</p><p>Чернильные плети Тьмы полились в Огненный Дворец густым потоком.</p><p>– Вэй Ин? – ровный голос, но обеспокоенный взгляд; застывшая усталость на прекрасном лице, но решимостью напитанный облик. Лань Ванцзи встал прямо перед ним, заслонил собой.</p><p>– Отойди от меня, – говорить получалось с трудом. Слова прозвучали безобразным карканьем. – Не стой рядом!</p><p>Лань Ванцзи не послушался. Вэй Усянь гневно рыкнул, но запретил себе оглядываться: сосредоточился на главном. Пусть Лань Ванцзи не поймёт его мотивов, он непременно должен вывести их отсюда.</p><p>«Я должен вернуть Лань Чжаня живым», – уголки губ Вэй Усяня свело в саркастической усмешке, а сознание вспыхнуло яростным пламенем. Ладонь разламывающей Печатью опустилась на крышу Огненного Дворца. Алые символы ярко полыхнули. Послышался треск, затем неясный гул. Он нарастал с каждым мгновением, пока, наконец, не заполнил собой пространство.</p><p>Через трещины и мелкие разломы, сколы и дыры, оставленные битвой в кровле Огненного Дворца, наружу вылилась омерзительная бурая масса. Она булькала и плескалась, пузырилась и ходила рябью, точно радовалась вновь обретённой свободе и обильному пиру. Неисчислимое количество тёмных силуэтов с кровожадным восторгом взирало на бойню у порогов обители Вэнь Жоханя, но не торопилось нападать. Без формы, тела, даже ясного оттенка, тёмные твари полнились лютой ненавистью ко всему живому. </p><p>«Вот тебе и орден, «чей свет сияет ярче Солнца», – Вэй Усянь со странной обреченностью рассматривал призванные сущности. – Вэнь Жохань – истинный потомок рода. Сияния Солнца давно нет ни в одном из них. Какая сильная концентрация! Жестокостью, видимо, пропитана сама кровь их клана».</p><p>В ответ на его мысли бурые потоки оживились, развернулись к Тёмному Мастеру, сомкнули воды у ног.</p><p>– Вэй Ин! – Лань Ванцзи окликнул его и тут же был вынужден защищаться от атак адептов Ордена Вэнь.</p><p>– Стой, где стоишь, – предупредил Вэй Усянь. Сейчас сильнее, чем противники в бело-огненных мантиях, его беспокоила вскипевшая в жилах кровь. Недавно остывшие в лёд, в один миг потоки Тьмы внутри него пришли в движение и наполнились неистовством, точно узнали явившиеся сущности, приняли родство.</p><p>«Сотни поколений клана Вэнь времени даром не теряли, – Вэй Усянь медленно поднялся с колен, крепко сжал в кулаке флейту. – Теперь понятно, что питало Чёрные Клетки Плоти».</p><p>Всё становилось на свои места. Эти бурые потоки, наполненные неуёмной жаждой крови и жгучей ненавистью, Вэй Усянь видел раньше. Прежде он полагал, что Тигриная Печать Преисподней своей силой разрушила Чёрные Клетки Плоти Вэнь Мао, теперь же понимал свою ошибку. Именно такая отвратительная сущность сковывала, не выпускала наружу тёмных тварей Чёрных Клеток Плоти; именно ею были выписаны проклятые символы на чернильном металле. Тигриная Печать Преисподней лишь ослабила оковы, стёрла удерживающие заклятия, ведь сама была рождена в демоническом пламени из тела проклятого клинка, поглотившего многие сотни озлобленных душ.</p><p>Однако сознание Вэй Усяня пребывало в смятении вовсе не из-за бесчеловечности и порочности Ордена Цишань Вэнь. Даже трагедия, случившаяся в Ордене Мейсян Ян, его более не заботила. Безобразные сущности и мутные потоки Тьмы у его ног ощущались не просто послушными и понятными – они будто бы были продолжением его самого. Ровно там, где некогда билось жизнью и духовной энергией Золотое Ядро заклинателя, сейчас тянуло и жглось, вскипало отвратительной грязью.</p><p>«Значит, не зря Вэнь Чао так много знал о горе Луаньцзан и Могильном кургане», – флейта жалобно вскрикнула, точно живая, в жёстком кулаке Тёмного Мастера – Вэй Усянь ослабил захват. Всё верно: убиваться или хотя бы печалиться он не имел права. Сейчас внутри него была точно такая же отвратительная гадость, какая выползла из недр Огненного Дворца, но тёмной сути своей она от этого не поменяла. Тьма была рождена страданиями тысяч людей: их затаённой ненавистью и жаждой мести.</p><p>«Я принял её добровольно, – Вэй Усянь сделал долгий выдох, встряхнул головой – прогнал дурноту – поднёс флейту к губам. Как бы то ни было, Тьма сейчас могла помочь в реализации их цели. – Ты подчинишься мне». Мелодия Чэньцин вновь повелевала, отдавала приказы.</p><p>«Я слишком долго был во мраке, – Вэй Усянь с удивлением заметил вокруг себя плотный тёмный кокон. Он будто оберегал и сохранял его, но лишь сильнее втягивал во Тьму. Чёрные ленты змеились вокруг стана заклинателя. – Это лишнее». Глаза Вэй Усяня полыхнули алым – густые тени рассеялись. Сознание в единый миг наполнилось движением, яростью, безумием Безночного города – звуки ожесточённой битвы оглушили.</p><p>– Вэй Ин! – голос Лань Ванцзи раздался совсем близко. На запястье сомкнулись жёсткие пальцы: сдавили до боли.</p><p>«Лань Чжань…» – позвоночник прострелило острым спазмом. Мелодия флейты оборвалась незавершённым звуком. Вэй Усянь вздрогнул всем телом.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи держал его крепко и сверлил требовательным, но тревожным взглядом. Янтарные глаза глядели почти с мольбой, словно останавливали, удерживали дальше от Тьмы.</p><p>«Лань Чжань: такой чистый, светлый, – уголки губ Вэй Усяня против воли приподнялись в улыбке. – Ты просишь остаться?»</p><p>Вэй Усянь с трудом удерживал рвущееся наружу сердце. В ответ на искренность и тоску в глазах Лань Ванцзи внутри него самого разгорался пожар. Сумасшедшая надежда вымывала из сознания все сомнения и печали. Почти забытое чувство трепетно-близкого и предельно-хрупкого – то самое, которое случалось лишь рядом с Лань Ванцзи, – накатывало тёплыми волнами.</p><p>«Хорошо. Я не уйду, – Вэй Усянь на мгновение смежил веки, позволил себе насладиться моментом. Новая песня Чэньцин вывела мелодичное согласие на безмолвную просьбу заклинателя и разлилась густым потоком вокруг, – но им суждено умереть!»</p><p>Флейта в руках Тёмного Мастера вдруг взвилась, закричала, оглушила звучанием. Вэй Усянь просверлил противников в бело-огненных мантиях уничтожающим взглядом. Заклинатель забыл о милосердии к врагам.</p><p>Бурые потоки Тьмы отреагировали на зов флейты яростной атакой. Плотным потоком с угрожающим шипением жижа расползлась во все стороны. Стоячий воздух наполнился стенаниями мёртвых голосов:</p><p>– Убить!</p><p>– Живо-о-о-е!</p><p>– Как много!</p><p>– Хи-хи, сердца бьются быстро-быстро, словно мышки!</p><p>– Не убежите! Хи-хи, не убежите! Хи-хи!</p><p>– Какая потрясающая мощь! И сладкая плоть! Хи-хи-хи!</p><p>– Какое вкусное пламя! Хи-хи-хи!</p><p>Призрачные сущности забавлялись, перебивали друг друга и вторили каждому произнесённому слову. Оголодавшие в плену, измученные вечной болью сумрачные твари пылали одним-единственным желанием – насытиться живой плотью и энергией. Тьма алкала свежей крови.</p><p>«Лань Чжань, прочь!» – Вэй Усянь попытался оттеснить с пути тёмных потоков соратника, но тот даже с места не сдвинулся, только отмахнулся от сизого облака, пытавшегося его укрыть.</p><p>«Вот упрямый!» – Вэй Усянь раздосадовано цыкнул, но попытки оставил. Тьма вокруг них буйствовала и крайне плохо подчинялась Призрачной флейте. Отвлекись он, понимал Вэй Усянь, проклятые твари пожрут их без остатка.</p><p>«Остаётся только это. Потерпи, Лань Чжань, – Вэй Усянь шагнул к соратнику ближе, встал плечом к плечу. – Не противься, прошу». Короткий взгляд в лицо Лань Ванцзи – вот всё, что он сейчас мог себе позволить. Только так он мог защитить. Чернильное облако скользнуло под ноги Лань Ванцзи, укрыло пологом. Тёмный Мастер поставил заслон. Вэй Усянь почувствовал, как вздрогнул всем телом Лань Ванцзи, но не отпрянул от него – наоборот, плотнее встал рядом и будто бы чуть расслабился, обнажил клинок. Взгляд янтарных глаз вспыхнул решимостью.</p><p>«Безупречный! – Вэй Усянь восхищённо выдохнул. Лань Ванцзи не переставал его удивлять. Совсем недавно тот и пальцем не желал касаться тёмной материи, сейчас же, пусть нехотя, но всё же принял её помощь. Вэй Усянь едва удержался от смешка, когда услышал тяжёлый вздох соратника. – Мы как две стороны Луны, Лань Чжань: тёмная и светлая, хех». Странная мысль появилась в сознании внезапно и тут же разлилась в сердце тёплой волной. Чэньцин лёгкими оттенками мелодии вновь отразила эмоции хозяина, хотя напряжённых интонаций не сбавляла.</p><p>Бурые потоки змеились и кипели, распевали безумную песню, грозили жестокой расправой. Адепты Ордена Вэнь приняли появление новой напасти с усмешкой: рассеивающие Тьму заклятия вонзились в сумрачные сущности. Без толку. Те лишь хихикали, перекатывались с места на место: где-то принимали в себя наполненные духовными силами заклинания, в других местах неспешно расползались в стороны – позволяли атакам рассыпаться, не достигнув цели. Эта игра могла бы продолжаться долго, однако мерзкие твари из недр Огненного Дворца вдруг вздыбились, взвились в небо густым фонтаном – откликнулись на окрик Призрачной флейты Тёмного Мастера.</p><p>От липкой злобы и лютой ненависти не было спасения. Адепты Ордена Цишань Вэнь отчаянно сражались, отбивались, осыпали заклятиями тварей Тьмы. Зачарованные клинки пронзали бурые потоки насквозь, но не способны были нанести даже малого урона. Сумрачные тени, издавая чавкающие звуки, накинулись на противников с непревзойдённой алчностью: поглотили души, пожрали плоть. Неравный бой завершился в считанные мгновения – громкое бульканье прозвучало довольными смешками проклятых сущностей:</p><p>– Сильные, хи-хи!</p><p>– Сладкие…</p><p>– Спелые, р-развитые!</p><p>– Хи-хи-хи!</p><p>Вэй Усянь почувствовал, как содрогнулся от отвращения Лань Ванцзи за его спиной.</p><p>«Тьма беспощадна, – Вэй Усянь обречённо вздохнул. Печальными мотивами флейты отразилось сожаление Тёмного Мастера. – Прости. Не хотел, чтобы ты видел это, Лань Чжань». Он позволил мелодии Чэньцин успокоиться, разлиться в стоячем воздухе медленными напевами. Бурые потоки послушно отозвались: опали с чваканьем на землю, стекли густой смолой по стенам Огненного Дворца, влились в ряды сражающихся. Крики ужаса и болезненные стенания обозначили нового противника на поле брани.</p><p>Ожесточённая битва в Безночном городе и площади Знойного Дворца не прекращалась. Яростные вопли, предсмертные стоны, гул бессмертных голосов – всё это слышалось общей какофонией и наполняло ночь. С каждым таким звуком сильнее бледнел Лань Ванцзи. Вэй Усянь понимал, насколько трудно тому находиться в концентрированной густой Тьме. С последними нотами песни Призрачной флейты рассеялся чёрный полог вокруг заклинателя из Облачных Глубин.</p><p>– Ты пришёл, – Вэй Усянь на соратника не смотрел – не мог. Тысячи мыслей в голове роились сумрачными тенями, но сердце срывалось в галоп вовсе не по этой причине.</p><p>– М-г-м, – Лань Ванцзи медленно развернулся к нему, заглянул в лицо.</p><p>От этого взгляда невозможно было спрятаться. Вэй Усянь не сумел сбежать. Однако в тот же миг знобящий трепет перетряхнул его до основания: Лань Ванцзи, даже предельно уставший, глядел на него горящими глазами. Бесподобно прекрасный облик омрачали серость кожи, тёмные тени и широкие росчерки кроваво-красных брызг на белоснежной мантии. Вэй Усянь внимательно осмотрел одежды соратника, но ранений не нашёл. На сердце стало легче самую малость, однако это ощущение немедленно смыло волной собственной беспомощности и вины.</p><p>«Измотан, но по-прежнему готов сражаться, – Вэй Усянь отвёл взгляд в сторону, поджал губы. – Зачем всё это? Мы бы справились…»</p><p>– Вэй Ин, – Лань Ванцзи позвал его спокойно, не давил и не заставлял больше глядеть на себя. Зато его голос полнился неозвученным укором, точно заклинатель сумел прочитать мысли Вэй Усяня и ругал, осуждал за неподобающие эмоции.</p><p>Вэй Усянь же чувствовал, как к нёбу прирос язык. Будто в один миг он разучился говорить. Злость на себя за неспособность сейчас вывести Лань Ванцзи с поля боя, оградить от опасности размыла его мир, сделала нечётким.</p><p>– Уходи. Тебе нельзя быть здесь, – слова прозвучали излишне резко. Вэй Усянь никак не мог проглотить жёсткий ком в горле.</p><p>Мгновение молчания растянулось, повисло в грозной тишине битвы занесённым для смертельного удара клинком. Вэй Усянь приготовился принять всю его ярость.</p><p>– Я уйду только с тобой, – Лань Ванцзи уронил между ними всего несколько слов. Этого хватило: болезненно-натянутая струна нервов Вэй Усяня лопнула.</p><p>– Я не могу уйти! – Тёмный Мастер вскинул голову, яростно сверкнул глазами на соратника. – Мы в центре битвы, если ты не заметил, и силы, подвластные мне, могут решить её исход!</p><p>Лань Ванцзи встретил его напор спокойно, только черты лица застыли маской.</p><p>Вэй Усянь взъярился сильнее:</p><p>– Я нужен здесь, ведь могу помочь в битве. Мне нечего терять! Ты же – ранен! Отправляйся назад в Юэян!</p><p>Сказал, взмахнул в бессильной эмоции длинным тёмным рукавом мантии и развернулся уйти. Если Лань Ванцзи не послушает, он готов был самолично переправить его за пределы битвы. Пусть даже для этого ему придётся действовать силой!</p><p>– Значит, останусь и я, – Лань Ванцзи привычной манере не изменил. Он спорить не стал – просто шагнул следом за Вэй Усянем, точно не собирался его отпускать от себя.</p><p>Вэй Усянь тяжёлым ударом заставил замолчать собственное встрепенувшееся сердце, напустился на соратника. В гневном окрике послышалась живая боль:</p><p>– Лань Ванцзи!.. – закончить фразу он не успел.</p><p>Внезапно Знойный Дворец вспыхнул ослепительным сиянием духовных сил. Прежде наглухо закрытые окна и двери распахнулись, повинуясь грозному приказу. Из недр величественного строения послышался многочисленный топот. На площадь Знойного Дворца выступила гвардия Ордена Цишань Вэнь. Тысячи элитных заклинателей ровными рядами вышли на помост. Обнажённые зачарованные клинки нарушили рокот тёмных тварей. От густой духовной энергии загустел воздух Безночного города. Вэнь Жохань вступил в бой.</p><p>Над рядами заклинателей разгорелось яркое зарево солнца: чудовищной силы Печать Изгнания Тёмных Сущностей вознеслась в небо, накрыла резиденцию ордена заклинателей целиком.</p><p>– Вэй Ин! – голос Лань Ванцзи прозвучал обеспокоенно. С тихим звоном Бичэнь взмыл в воздух, приготовился отражать атаку. От вложенной в меч духовной силы, льдисто-голубое лезвие тонко пело морозом.</p><p>– Не нужно, – Вэй Усянь повёл рукой – тёмная плеть обвила клинок, отвела в сторону. – Оно не сможет навредить мне.</p><p>Тёмный Мастер поднёс к губам Призрачную флейту. Тягучие, медленные ноты стелились по мостовой: нанизывали на невидимые нити тёмные сущности – собирали воедино. Вэй Усянь обернулся лицом к Знойному Дворцу. Его взгляд вскипел яростью мёртвых.</p><p>С последними напевами мелодии над толпами сражающихся расстелилось густое чернильно-сизое облако. Точно плотным покрывалом, Тьма закрыла от магической печати поле боя, а Чэньцин всё не останавливалась: разрисовывала сумрачными узорами Тёмную Печать. Песня флейты нагнетала и усиливала ярость мёртвых, пока плетение не вспыхнуло ало-серебристыми письменами. Сизая дымка рябью собрала тёмное заклятие и остриём стрелы запустила ввысь, навстречу Солнечному заклинанию. Тьма вонзилась в самое сердце Света Ордена Вэнь с тихим шипением.</p><p>«Сестрёнка», – Вэй Усянь отправил в тени призыв.</p><p>«А-Ин, повторить вряд ли получится. У нас только одна попытка», – голос Юнру послышался глухо.</p><p>«Да», – Вэй Усянь напряжённым взглядом следил за поединком Тьмы и Света.</p><p>Вдруг флейта в его руках покрылась серебряным сиянием, а в чернильном облаке за спиной хаотичными вспышками проявилось алое пламя.</p><p> «Бао? – Вэй Усянь шагнул глубже в тени, попытался закрыть проход, не выпустить ослабленного демона на явную смерть, но осёкся. Энергия чувствовалась иной. – А-Аи?»</p><p>«А-Ин, действуй, – серебряный силуэт проступил за его спиной, – не медли!»</p><p>«Понял», – Тёмный Мастер усилил напор. Чэньцин сорвалась на крик, и, чем глубже погружался Вэй Усянь в тени, тем насыщеннее звенели высокие трели. Сонм тёмных тварей, напоённых демонической мощью, слепо последовал приказу Призрачной флейты.</p><p>Сперва рычанием, после воем сотрясся воздух над Знойным Дворцом. С пружинистым гулом Тьма разорвала плетение магических символов. Печать Изгнания Тёмных Сущностей опала на землю красноватым пеплом.</p><p>«Сестрёнка, получилось!» – мрачная улыбка коснулась уголков губ Вэй Усяня. Тени откликнулись неясным рокотом, но голоса сестры он не услышал.</p><p>В этот момент перед ним возникла высокая фигура в белоснежных одеяниях:</p><p>– Вэй Ин, соберись!</p><p>Лань Ванцзи ударил по струнам гуциня. Низкие вибрации всколыхнули воздух. Раздался болезненный стон и лязг оружия. Зачарованные клинки столкнулись в поединке.</p><p>Едва заклинание Ордена Вэнь развеялось, отборные отряды заклинателей Вэнь Жоханя, точно бело-огненные облака, расползлись по всему городу. Тёмные твари, послушные воле флейты Вэй Усяня, и союзные войска встретились с грозной силой. Большая часть заклинателей Ордена Солнца широким маршем выступила на центральные улицы. Чёткий приказ «пленных не брать» адепты Ордена Вэнь выполняли буквально. Новые потоки кровавых рек раскрасили мостовую Безночного города. Малые отряды воинов Вэнь Жоханя рассредоточились в поисках отдельных групп захватчиков.</p><p>В небо над площадью внутренних владений Главы Ордена Цишань Вэнь взмыла сотня сильнейших заклинателей.</p><p>«Они идут за нами», – у Вэй Усяня в груди тревожно сжалось сердце, взгляд прикипел к широкой спине и длинным полоскам белоснежной ленты:</p><p>– Лань Чжань, уходи немедленно! Ты не выстоишь…</p><p>Сильнейший удар духовным оружием оборвал фразу, смял дыхание, смешал мысли. Бешенство заклинателей Ордена Вэнь выдержать было сложно. Раз за разом Бичэнь взлетал в небо, отражал удары и рассекал ряды противников. Гуцинь вторил каждому выпаду. Лань Ванцзи целиком сосредоточился на битве. Вэй Усянь понимал, что тот долго не выдержит, но отступать уже было некогда, да и некуда. Со всех сторон их окружила битва.</p><p>Призрачная флейта в руках Тёмного Мастера вновь запела: «Пути назад нет». Сумрачные силуэты выступили из теней, раззявили мерзкие беззубые рты. Вэй Усянь позволил флейте вести этот бой. Струны гуциня под тонкими пальцами Лань Ванцзи окрасились кровью, но дуэт зачарованных инструментов звучал согласно. Один удерживал тьмой и истощал, другой – разил и разрывал. Флейта и гуцинь слились в единое целое. Хотя безумной ярости противников это не умаляло.</p><p>В каком-то исступлении адепты Ордена Вэнь кидались на них, мешали друг другу, обрушивали небывалую мощь. Волнами и сплошным потоком, исподтишка и прямыми атаками, заклинатели в бело-огненных мантиях старались приблизиться, достать, ранить, убить Тёмного Мастера и сияющего чистым льдом Нефрита Ордена Гусу Лань.</p><p>Орден Цишань Вэнь давил и сносил на своем пути всё, что не имело человеческого облика, и всякого, кто не носил на груди символ Солнца-в-зените. Битва обратилась бойней. Силы войск Аннигиляции Солнца таяли.</p><p>Вэй Усянь жёстко отслеживал атаки и отводил коварные удары от Лань Ванцзи, а ещё непрестанно искал возможности вывести соратников с поля боя. Пурпурный ураган и сумрачно-серебряные отблески духовных сил он видел у противоположного края площади Знойного Дворца. Цзян Чэн и Юнру были далеко, стоически держали натиск заклинателей Ордена Вэнь, но и им приходилось несладко. Прорваться к ним не представлялось возможным.</p><p>«Нельзя отступать», – Чэньцин в его руках бесновалась, тёмные твари исходили неистовством, хотя всё это не имело значения, если они не выдержат этот бой. Силы были на исходе.</p><p>Внезапно за спиной раздался оглушительный треск и приглушённый стон. Струны пружинисто отскочили от гуциня, замерли неровной нотой. Лань Ванцзи тяжело осел на колени.</p><p>– Лань Чжань! – Вэй Усянь успел поймать ослабшее тело у самой земли, беспокойно заглянул в посеревшее лицо.</p><p>Тело Лань Ванцзи сотрясалось мелкой дрожью, дыхание вырывалось хрипами, прекрасное лицо искривилось болью. Вэй Усянь в ужасе смотрел на Лань Ванцзи и не верил, не желал верить в происходящее.</p><p>– Т-ты совсем ослаб, – его голос дрогнул, по глазам полоснуло слезами.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи в его руках судорожно дернулся, рванулся прочь, оперся рукой о черепицу кровли. В следующий момент его вывернуло наизнанку. Содержимое желудка вышло застоявшейся чёрной кровью и желчью. Вэй Усянь с содроганием сердца поддерживал ослабевшее тело и чувствовал дрожь в собственных руках. Ярость и отчаяние комкали его изнутри, щемящая безысходность рвала душу. Лань Ванцзи мучительно долго терзался болезненным приступом, пока, наконец, сознание не покинуло его. Только теперь Вэй Усянь решился коснуться ледяной ладонью безупречного лица: отвёл в стороны длинные локоны, поправил шпильку в волосах, разгладил глубокую складку между бровей, почти коснулся налобной ленты, чтобы стереть капельку крови с вышитого облака, но отвёл руку прочь. Он не имел права пачкать своей Тьмой ослепительное сияние Нефрита Ордена Гусу Лань.</p><p>«Я вытащу тебя отсюда!» – предельно осторожно, чтобы не побеспокоить, Вэй Усянь уложил Лань Ванцзи на черепицу крыши Огненного Дворца и медленно поднялся с колен. Глаза Тёмного Мастера вспыхнули ярче, чем демоническое пламя Бао. Густая тень набежала на лицо.</p><p> – Что же, вы сами этого хотели, – Вэй Усянь чуть шевельнул рукой, сдёрнул Тёмный Полог, что успел накинуть на них в последний момент, открытым взором встретил атаку заклинателей Ордена Вэнь.</p><p>Разумных доводов, эмоций или переживаний в нём больше не осталось – все они осыпались пеплом, стоило Лань Ванцзи потерять сознание.</p><p>Пятитысячная армия Вэнь Жоханя буйствовала на улицах города. Её поддерживали и ограждали от шальных атак рядовые адепты Ордена Цишань Вэнь и остатки гарнизона Безночного города.</p><p>Сестра, Цзян Чэн, Бен Йи оказались вне досягаемости и едва ли справлялись с многочисленными противниками. Лань Ванцзи, обессиленный по его вине, в забытьи лежал у ног.</p><p>Вэй Усянь больше ничего не видел и не слышал. Даже чувства покинули его, а телом будто завладела другая душа<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a>.</p><p>Тёмный Мастер вытянул обе руки, вынул из рукавов два предмета и на глазах у заклинателей Ордена Вэнь соединил их вместе.</p><p>Верхняя и нижняя половины слились воедино, огласив округу резким звоном металла. Вэй Усянь положил предмет на ладонь и поднял высоко над собой. Тигриная Печать Преисподней на мгновение вспыхнула ярким пламенем и угольно-чёрным артефактом осталась в руке хозяина.</p><p>Слёзы текли из глаз и опаляли промёрзшую кожу, но Вэй Усянь этого не ощущал. Густые тени под его ногами стали зыбкими, каждый миг проходили рябью и увеличивались, множились. Тёмные плети соткали вокруг стана заклинателя многочисленные вихри, чтобы в следующий момент разлететься, сея хаос на пути.</p><p>Не успела соединиться Тигриная Печать Преисподней, как от мощнейшего выброса тёмной энергии содрогнулся Безночный город. Раньше густой духовной энергией Вэнь Жоханя дышал каждый уголок резиденции Ордена Цишань Вэнь, сейчас же от центра, где мрачной фигурой возвышался Тёмный Мастер, во все концы расползлась Тьма.</p><p>Бессчётное количество мёртвых голосов слились в один протяжный стон. В ответ на него с земли поднялись павшие заклинатели и защитники Безночного города. Воины восстали марионетками Печати Преисподней. Затаённая в них злоба сделала своё дело. Мёртвые набросились на живых, разрывая плоть, нанося увечья. При жизни соратники, теперь – лютые враги. Павшие не знали пощады. Они нападали на всякого, кто представлялся врагом сердцу Тёмного Мастера.</p><p>Армия мертвецов обильно окропила свежей кровью землю Безночного города. Каждый погибший немедленно восставал послушным слугой Тигриной Печати Преисподней, присоединялся к легиону трупов и вновь проливал кровь своих прежних друзей и товарищей.</p><p>С этого момента померкло Солнце Ордена Цишань Вэнь. Сердца его адептов охватил ужас. Какой бы силой они ни обладали, противостоять мёртвой армии заклинатели способов не знали, ведь те не чувствовали боли и не ведали милосердия. Даже упав на землю изрубленными, марионетки Печати Преисподней поднимались вновь для ещё более неистовой атаки. Мастерство и опыт, уровень духовных сил и статус в ордене – всё потеряло ценность. Всякий, кто носил бело-огненную мантию, оказывался повержен и повторял судьбу своих соратников.</p><p>Ночь над Безночным городом зазвучала отчаянием.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>В эту битву Вэй Юнру, наравне с братом, приобрела славу. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Могущественная заклинательница, победившая саму смерть, стала легендой. Серебряные духовные силы девушки вспыхивали в моменты атак алым демоническим пламенем. Её ярость сокрушала противников. Павшие восстали по зову Тигриной Печати Преисподней, но и сама Юнру будто бы могла ими управлять. Её духовные силы чувствовались непреложной властью над мертвецами. Юнру казалась практически непобедимой. Ей не случалось равного противника на поле брани. Стойкость и смелость девушки провозгласили «небывалыми».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Зачарованный клинок Пейжи, смертоносный кинжал Игла и тонкие длинные иглы, разящие противников ядами, подарили заклинательнице героическое Имя. Вэй Юнру стали называть Смертельной Иглой. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Как только мёртвая армия поднялась, открылся путь к сердцу Безночного города. Не Минцзюэ устремился навстречу со своим заклятым врагом – Вэнь Жоханем. Его ярость сметала со своего пути целые армии, а поверженные противники вставали за его спиной послушными марионетками Тигриной Печати Преисподней и нападали на всякого, кто коварным ударом в спину пытался одолеть Главу Ордена Цинхэ Не.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Знойный дворец содрогнулся.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> В главе использованы элементы из новеллы «Магистр дьявольского культа», автор Мосян Тунсю. Глава 78. Перевод команды YouNet Translate</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Глава 63. Аннигиляция Солнца. Битва в городе, на который никогда не опускается ночь. Часть восемнадцатая</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">
    <em>
      <strong>[1]</strong>
    </em>
  </a>
  <em>Великая битва в Безночном городе прозвучала кульминацией военной кампании Аннигиляции Солнца. Четыре великих ордена воспротивились гегемонии Ордена Цишань Вэнь. Гусу Лань, Цинхэ Не, Юньмэн Цзян, Ланьлин Цзинь поставили задачу свергнуть тирана – Вэнь Жоханя – с нефритового трона Знойного Дворца. Без малого десятитысячная армия союзных войск выступила против шести тысяч заклинателей Ордена Вэнь и четырёхтысячного укреплённого гарнизона Безночного города. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Битва длилась несколько десятков дней и унесла множество жизней. Заклинатели встретились с небывалым сопротивлением. Ни одна из сторон не желала уступать. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Армия Вэнь Жоханя долго сохраняла позиции и напитывалась духовными силами родных стен. Всё же союзные войска четырёх орденов не отступили. Первым натиском они существенно проредили ряды защитников резиденции Ордена Цишань Вэнь. Второй удар пришёлся прямо в сердце владений Вэнь Жоханя. С третьей атакой в Безночный город вошли воины под флагами Аннигиляции Солнца. Завязался жесточайший бой. Однако шансы на успех армии союзников были ничтожно малы и таяли с каждым мгновением. Только вмешательство Тёмного Мастера с могущественным проклятым артефактом сумело изменить ход битвы. Орда мертвецов переменила баланс сил на поле брани.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Вэнь Жохань пал в стенах собственного дворца. Его жизнь отнял Мэн Яо. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Языки говорили, что Мэн Яо отсёк голову Вэнь Жоханю и преподнёс в дар Не Минцзюэ. Другие вспоминали смертельный клинок Мэн Яо, вспоровший чёрное сердце Главы Ордена Цишань Вэнь. В любом случае, совершённый подвиг прославил доселе никому неизвестного заклинателя и сохранился в легендах. Мэн Яо стал Героем Аннигиляции Солнца.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Однако были те, кто совершенно иначе рассказывал о событиях, случившихся в стенах Знойного Дворца. И лишь трое знали всю правду о гибели Главы Ордена Цишань Вэнь.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Цишань, Безночный город, Знойный Дворец</em>
</p><p> </p><p>В Безночном городе не осталось клочка земли, не окрашенного кровью. Всюду слышались стоны боли и предсмертные крики. Однако каждый звук вовсе не завершал путь павшего воина, наоборот, обозначал рождение обезумевшего трупа, подвластного Тигриной Печати Преисподней.</p><p>Не Минцзюэ по сторонам не смотрел: тошнотворный привкус окружающей Тьмы был неприятен. Зато заклинатель упивался пронизывающим воздух бешенством. Его собственное неистовство, пытаясь вырваться на волю, рвало жилы в сильном теле, а изголодавшийся по битве клинок надрывно выводил боевую песнь. Не Минцзюэ впитывал окружающий хаос и раз за разом заносил саблю – отнимал жизнь. Ещё он чувствовал обращённый на себя тяжёлый взгляд. От него разило лютой ненавистью и возмущением, а кроме того монаршим высокомерием.</p><p>«Вэнь Жохань!» – Не Минцзюэ не отрывал взгляда от огней Знойного Дворца.</p><p>Глава Ордена Цишань Вэнь исходил злобой и будто бы, как и сам Не Минцзюэ, наслаждался душным дыханием смерти. Та была повсюду и концентрировалась вокруг Знойного Дворца, но не приближалась, обходила стороной – будто боялась могущества прославленного заклинателя.</p><p>В то же время Не Минцзюэ неумолимо прорывался вперёд. В нём страха и трепета не было. Его не останавливали ни плотные ряды противников, ни туча тёмных сущностей Тигриной Печати Преисподней. Глава Ордена Цинхэ Не предвкушал схватку с заклятым врагом, потому путь прокладывал жёсткой рукой, не щадил никого.</p><p>Бася широкими взмахами рассекала любую преграду. Живые или уже раз умершие заклинатели Ордена Вэнь не должны были подниматься вновь даже на стороне союзных войск. Хотя ожившие трупы, опять же, заклинателю особенных хлопот не доставляли. Не Минцзюэ с ними не церемонился, а заключённая в зачарованном клинке искажённая ци с благодарностью поглощала души поверженных противников.</p><p> «Я иду к тебе. Дождись!» – Не Минцзюэ кровожадно оскалился. Он собирался нынешней ночью омыть кровью Вэнь Жоханя зачарованную сталь сабли.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Вэнь Жохань с высокой лестницы Знойного Дворца смотрел, как умирает под натиском армии трупов его орден, хотя ничуть не жалел о потерях. Павшие заклинатели не стоили его сожалений. Какой бы мощью ни обладал проклятый артефакт Вэй Усяня, выстоять против него адепт Великого Ордена Цишань Вэнь был обязан. В противном случае, считал Вэнь Жохань, слабак и бездарность оказывался недостоин даже смерти.</p><p>«Четыре ордена решили, что одержат победу? Восстанут и сокрушат Солнце? – Вэнь Жохань зло усмехнулся. – Как самонадеянно! Но кормиться напрасными мечтаниями дольше я вам не позволю. Орден Цишань Вэнь – это не адепты или камень Безночного города. Орден Вэнь – это я!»</p><p>Глаза заклинателя полыхнули нестерпимо ярко, ладони объяло пламенем духовных сил – над ордой сражающихся расстелилось подавляющее Тьму заклятие. Ожившие трупы взвыли могучим рёвом. Тысячи исковерканных конечностей потянулись к огненному сиянию магической печати.</p><p>Вдруг в воздухе над Безночным городом раздался резкий звук, будто металлом скоблили по камню, а следом заклинание Вэнь Жоханя развеялось без следа, не причинив вреда. Однако Глава Ордена Вэнь только презрительно скривил губы. Острым взглядом он нашёл в толпе высокую фигуру в тёмных облачениях.</p><p>«Ты долго, юный властитель Нечистой Юдоли, – Вэнь Жохань чуть приподнял брови. – Я заждался».</p><p>Вэнь Жохань несколькими пассами привёл в движение потоки духовной энергии вокруг себя – собрал в ком пламя пылающих факелов и талисманов, чтобы в следующее мгновение резко выбросить заклинание в ряды сражающихся. Волна бушующего огня расползлась во все стороны, раня любого на своём пути.</p><p>Неожиданная атака собрала обильную жатву. Десятками воины падали замертво на землю и лишь единицы поднимались вновь по зову Тигриной Печати Преисподней. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Бася в руках Не Минцзюэ уверенно встретила ярость Главы Ордена Вэнь, отвела опасность в сторону и поглотила пламя заклинания, однако не сумела сохранить жизни соратников. Не Минцзюэ взревел не своим голосом, когда пятеро воинов его ордена кулями повалились на камни Безночного города. На теле каждого из них чернело пятно. Тем, кто не сумел защититься, заклятие Вэнь Жоханя начисто выжгло сосредоточение духовных сил! Мощь Главы Ордена Вэнь недаром внушала благоговейный ужас!</p><p>Бешенство застлало взор Не Минцзюэ, алыми бликами полыхнуло на острие сабли. Заклинатель рванулся вперёд:</p><p>– ВЭНЬ ЖОХАНЬ! БУДЬ ПРОКЛЯТ!..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Воздух наполнялся злобным шипением тёмных тварей. Над Безночным городом звучала тягучая песня флейты. Вэй Усянь мрачным призраком навис над битвой. Мелодия Чэньцин не позволяла Тьме рассеяться, а проклятый артефакт искрился ненавистью своего создателя. Тёмный Мастер повелевал мёртвой армией.</p><p>– Пошли прочь! – Не Минцзюэ рассёк по поясу троих ходячих мертвецов, переступил через безобразные останки. – Не мешайтесь!</p><p>Путь к Знойному Дворцу показался бесконечным. Одиночные поединки сменялись битвой с целыми группами или же бойней с участием оживших трупов и призраков некрополя. Не Минцзюэ без устали заносил клинок и опускал на головы противников. Дорога за его спиной текла широкой кровавой рекой.</p><p>Промедление набатом ударяло по нервам. Заклинатель с трудом сдерживал ярость. Пока он был здесь, в гуще битвы вдали от Знойного Дворца, Вэнь Жохань творил заклинания и десятками губил души воинов союзных войск. Неудивительно, что гнев Главы Ордена Не пылал ярче огней Безночного города.</p><p>– Вэй Усянь! Держи своих прихвостней подальше от нас! – грозный окрик раскатом грома прозвучал над битвой. Не Минцзюэ тяжёлым взглядом впился в чёрную тень на крыше Огненного Дворца.</p><p>Вэй Усянь призыв, видимо, услышал, так как перед Не Минцзюэ немедленно расчистился путь к высокой лестнице помпезного строения. Ожившие мертвецы расступились в стороны.</p><p>«Так-то лучше!» – заклинатель довольно оскалился. Теперь от Вэнь Жоханя его отделяли всего два вздоха.</p><p>Бася вознесла Не Минцзюэ над сражающимися, а в следующее мгновение зачарованный клинок обрушил атаку на голову заклятого врага.</p><p>– Добро пожаловать в Знойный Дворец, Глава Ордена Не, – издевательская ухмылка Вэнь Жоханя ужалила сильнее, чем клыки ядовитой гадюки. – Надеюсь, наше гостеприимство не покажется тебе слишком навязчивым.</p><p>Заклинатель даже уклоняться от выпада противника не стал, только чуть повёл запястьем – лезвие Бася с громким клацающим звуком отскочило от духовного барьера.</p><p>Голос Главы Ордена Вэнь звучал по-юношески бодро, а в лице едва ли угадывался возраст. Вэнь Жохань считался крайне искусным заклинателем и пребывал на вершине развития духовных сил. Неудивительно, что во внешности его не было изъянов. Физическое тело Вэнь Жоханя, всегда находившееся на пике своих возможностей, у многих заклинателей вызывало завистливые вздохи, а у представительниц прекрасного пола – страстное томление. Даже извечно строгое и жёсткое выражение лица не портило великолепие облика заклинателя. В нефритовых чертогах тронного зала Знойного Дворца, облачённый в драгоценные мантии, расшитые слепящим солнцем и пляшущими языками пламени, Вэнь Жохань был подобен императору Поднебесной. Ровно таким же царственным величием дышало каждое его движение или слово.</p><p>– Орден Вэнь редко вспоминает о приличиях, – парировал Не Минцзюэ. – Тем более странно называть вас гостеприимными.</p><p>– То же можно сказать о Нечистой Юдоли, Глава Не. Гости в стенах вашего ордена – редкость, – заклинатель злорадно прищурился, – особенно званые гости.</p><p>Путь Совершенствования Ордена Цинхэ Не действительно не располагал к праздности и веселью, потому в резиденции нечасто звучал смех. Однако Вэнь Жохань не имел никакого законного права сравнивать праведную доктрину Нечистой Юдоли и тиранию Ордена Солнца.</p><p>У Не Минцзюэ кожа на затылке онемела от ярости. С боевым кличем он нанёс новый удар. Заклинатель направил саблю в грудь Вэнь Жоханя, намереваясь пронзить его насквозь, но тот шлепком ладони отбил клинок. Отпор был столь мощным, что Не Минцзюэ отлетел на несколько шагов назад, но вновь сделал поперечный рубящий замах для следующей атаки. Бешенство клокотало в его груди, зачарованное оружие алкало свежей крови. От количества вложенных в удар духовных сил блестящая каменная кладка тронного зала Знойного Дворца под ногами Не Минцзюэ пошла мелкими трещинами.</p><p>Внезапно прямо перед ним возникла зловещая фигура. Раздался слабый треск и тихий, почти болезненный звон стали. Вэнь Жохань обнажённой ладонью остановил клинок.</p><p>– Это легендарная Бася, да? Именно ей ты отсёк голову моему сыну? – Вэнь Жохань с лёгкой ухмылкой щёлкнул пальцами по широкому лезвию.</p><p>Движение случилось почти невесомым, однако Не Минцзюэ почувствовал, как его тело сотряслось до основания. Показалось, будто тяжёлые кузнечные молоты принялись дробить и перетирать в пыль кости.</p><p>Заклинатель процедил ругательства сквозь стиснутые зубы, гневно уставился в лицо противника:</p><p>– Пошёл прочь!</p><p>– Глава Не, твоя сабля вполне способна сойти за перворазрядное оружие заклинателя, – Вэнь Жохань не обратил никакого внимания на неучтивые речи, он любовно огладил зачарованное лезвие. – Впрочем, сабле твоего отца, предыдущего Главы Ордена Не, она всё же заметно уступает. Попробуй угадать, сколько ударов мне понадобится в этот раз, чтобы сломать её?</p><p>Глаза Вэнь Жоханя сузились, опалили неистовым жаром.</p><p>– Убери свои руки! – кровь мгновенно бросилась Не Минцзюэ в голову. Слова прозвучали рыком неистового вепря. – Ты не в праве поминать моего отца!</p><p>Больше всего в жизни Не Минцзюэ ненавидел то, как умер его отец, и никак не мог утешиться в своем горе.</p><p>Давным-давно, когда Не Минцзюэ находился еще в возрасте юноши, а Орденом Цинхэ Не управлял его отец, некто преподнёс Вэнь Жоханю в подарок редкую саблю. Тот пару дней упивался подношением, а потом спросил у заезжих заклинателей хороша ли его сабля. Зная непредсказуемый и резкий нрав Главы Ордена Вэнь, гости Безночного города принялись лебезить согласно его вкусам. Они утверждали, что никогда в жизни не видели столь прекрасного оружия. Хотя один из гостей, то ли желая выделиться среди прочих, то ли утаивая в сердце обиду на прежнего Главу Ордена Цинхэ Не, указал на оружие отца Не Минцзюэ, как во всём превосходящее новое пополнение арсенала Вэнь Жоханя.</p><p>Глава Ордена Вэнь тут же перестал радоваться подарку, а в следующую встречу с отцом Не Минцзюэ заклятием нарушил целостность духа его сабли. Неудивительно, что в ближайшей ночной охоте в битве с монстром клинок подвёл предыдущего Главу Ордена Не. В самый разгар поединка его сабля неожиданно развалилась на части. В результате зверь серьёзно ранил заклинателя своим рогом.</p><p>В тот раз Не Минцзюэ охотился вместе с отцом и видел всё своими собственными глазами. </p><p>Предыдущего Главу Ордена Не спасли, но, тем не менее, он никак не мог смириться с произошедшим, а раны его, к тому же, отказывались заживать. Он промучился на смертном одре около полугода, а затем, наконец, скончался, то ли от болезни, то ли от охватившего его гнева. Не Минцзюэ и целый Орден Цинхэ Не ненавидели и презирали Орден Цишань Вэнь именно по этой причине.</p><p>– Ордену Вэнь сегодня настал конец! – Не Минцзюэ вырвал клинок из руки противника, рубанул наотмашь. – Твоя власть иссякла!</p><p>– Ты зарвался! – глаза Вэнь Жоханя гневно сузились. От удара он легко ускользнул: лезвие Бася со свистом пронеслось мимо. В следующий момент кулак, наполненный духовными силами, впечатался в грудь Не Минцзюэ. – Как смеете вы бесчинствовать на моей земле?! Орден Вэнь не победить! Знай своё место, щенок!</p><p>Сокрушительный толчок в грудь отбросил Не Минцзюэ в одну из золотистых колонн дворца. Голова с силой ударилась о камень. Перед глазами потемнело. Резкая боль пронзила череп, словно тот готов был расколоться на части. В груди, казалось, образовалась внушительных размеров дыра. Кости разом засаднило, будто тело переехала колесница. Малейшее движение или вдох мучительными стонами отзывались во всем естестве. Не Минцзюэ ощутил, что не может пошевелить ни пальцем. Заклинатель захлебнулся кровью.</p><p>На своём веку Не Минцзюэ поучаствовал во множестве битв и выигрывал практически все сражения. Противникам не удавалось даже подобраться к нему, не говоря уже о нанесении столь тяжелых увечий. Он честно заслужил славу и входил в тройку сильнейших заклинателей своего времени, и тем не менее перед лицом Вэнь Жоханя оказался абсолютно беззащитным! Мучительные спазмы, что сильнее физической боли, пронзили сердце.</p><p>Не Минцзюэ грузно упал на колени. Голова безвольно повисла. Его ударили в Золотое Ядро, и кожа вокруг раны уже успела онеметь. Он чувствовал, как плотным потоком из раны в груди теплая жидкость струится по телу. Пятно копоти от мощного удара духовной ци изуродовало мантию Ордена Не и с каждым мгновением становилось всё чернее, медленно намокая.</p><p>Шум в голове мешал сосредоточиться, но сквозь застилающую глаза пелену Не Минцзюэ разобрал множество тел, беспорядочно лежавших на каменном полу. На чернеющем холодным блеском камне разноцветные мантии воинов союзной армии выглядели гротескно, зато кровавые брызги и алые лужи добавляли картине зловещие оттенки. Вэнь Жохань с довольной усмешкой возвышался над трупами. Всем своим видом он воплощал превосходство.</p><p>Клокочущая кровь в горле Не Минцзюэ вскипела новым наплывом горячечной ярости: он не мог сдаться, не должен был уступить подобной бесчеловечной жестокости. Тиранию Ордена Цишань Вэнь надлежало прекратить – такова была цель Аннигиляции Солнца. Следуя за ней, погибли многие, и погибнет ещё немало, если он, Не Минцзюэ, не выстоит в этой битве.</p><p>Тело отказывалось подчиняться, зато железная воля и упорство придали сил. Не Минцзюэ сложил Печать Призыва сабли – Бася тут же устремилась к своему хозяину, плотно легла в кулак. Искажённая ци смешалась с духовными потоками Золотого Ядра заклинателя. Сознание наполнилось зловещими образами, но тело зажглось неистовством.</p><p>Не Минцзюэ остервенело выкрикнул:</p><p>– ВЭНЬ ЖОХАНЬ! Побитый щенок всегда вырастает в бешеного пса!</p><p>Заклинатель рванулся вперёд, вложил в удар всю ярость, на какую был способен, но противник лишь исступлённо засмеялся. Бася скользнула по духовному барьеру, окружающему Вэнь Жоханя, но атаку выдержала. Не Минцзюэ не ослабил напор.</p><p>Внезапно в тронный зал ворвался белоснежный вихрь. Шоюэ ледяной вспышкой сверкнул между огней Знойного Дворца. Теперь уже два клинка врезались в защиту Главы Ордена Вэнь. В следующий момент рукояти зачарованного меча коснулись длинные точёные пальцы.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь появился рядом с Не Минцзюэ:</p><p>– Глава Вэнь себе не изменяет, – медленная улыбка украсила безупречные черты лица. – Вас редко можно увлечь прямым поединком.</p><p>Натиск двух могущественных оружий оказался успешен – барьер Вэнь Жоханя разрушился, однако заклинатель только слегка отступил. Клинки не достигли своей цели: пронзили пустоту.</p><p>– Укор Главы Лань несправедлив, – Вэнь Жохань безразлично пожал плечами. – Случись на моём пути достойный противник, состоялся бы и поединок.</p><p>– АХ ТЫ!! – негодование скомкало нервы Не Минцзюэ, вымыло разум. Чёрно-огненное лезвие Бася обрушилось на голову противника сокрушительными ударами.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь не отставал. Бася и Шоюэ каждую атаку проводили вместе: начинали и завершали выпады в унисон, пылали духовными силами и яростью своих владельцев. Легендарное оружие в руках прославленных воинов звенело тонкой песней битвы. В тронном зале развернулся поединок равных. Удары и пируэты совершались подобно танцу, зачарованная сталь высекала искры. И всё же дотянуться до противника или хотя бы нанести серьёзное ранение клинки не могли. Вэнь Жохань раз за разом уходил от атаки в самый последний момент. Он будто предугадывал каждое движение противников.</p><p>– ГДЕ ТВОЙ МЕЧ, ВЭНЬ ЖОХАНЬ?! СРАЖАЙСЯ С НАМИ! – Не Минцзюэ ярился всё сильнее, алая пелена бешенства застилала взор. Бася надрывно гудела в руках требованием кровавой дани.</p><p>– С детьми и животными я смогу управиться голыми руками, – глаза Вэнь Жоханя недобро блеснули.</p><p>Следующий выпад Шоюэ заклинатель действительно встретил широко раскрытой ладонью – поймал остриё меча.</p><p>– Дрессировать побитых щенков не сложно! – снисходительная ухмылка смягчила лицо заклинателя. Однако острый взгляд не предвещал ничего хорошего.</p><p>Неуловимым движением, будто потоки духовной энергии Лань Сичэня не оказывали совершенно никакого сопротивления, Вэнь Жохань повернул лезвие и отбил атаку Бася. От удара россыпь слепящих искр взлетела в воздух и с шипением осыпалась на пол. Сила удара оказалась столь велика, что зачарованные мечи вскрикнули дрожью стали. Неистовый рык вырвался у Не Минцзюэ. Белоснежный лоб Лань Сичэня прочертила глубокая складка. Вэнь Жохань же, казалось, упивался своим превосходством.</p><p>Пока противники собирались с силами для нового удара, Вэнь Жохань не дремал. В магическом пасе он взмахнул широкими рукавами мантии – перед ним тут же материализовался сгусток духовной энергии. С каждым мгновением она концентрировалась всё сильнее, собиралась в вихри и очень скоро практически полностью закрыла собой тело заклинателя. Реши Вэнь Жохань атаковать противников, те не выстояли бы.</p><p>Однако отступать ни Не Минцзюэ, ни Лань Сичэнь не собирались. Едва позволили силы, они кинулись в новую атаку, словно в омут. Помешать Вэнь Жоханю, одолеть его означало выиграть битву и, наверняка, войну! Два меча вновь столкнулись с ужасающей мощью Главы Ордена Вэнь, но в этот раз отскочили в сторону почти сразу, точно врезались в каменную стену. Вэнь Жохань приступа, показалось, даже не заметил. Он готовился нанести решающий удар.</p><p>Внезапно в воздухе сверкнул тончайший холодный блеск, поначалу рвущийся вперед, а затем мелькнувший горизонтальной нитью. В следующее мгновение раздался хлюпающий звук. Не Минцзюэ и Лань Сичэнь оторопело уставились на красное от крови лезвие, торчащее из груди Вэнь Жоханя.</p><p>– Хэньшен<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2">[2]</a>? Меч Мэн Яо? – Не Минцзюэ с недоверием рассматривал рёбра гибкого меча. Этот клинок он знал слишком хорошо, ведь сам когда-то давал советы о его создании.</p><p>Мэн Яо, некогда помощник Главы Ордена Не, долгое время упражнялся в фехтовании с обыкновенным мечом и даже саблей, но никак не мог ни совладать с изменчивой стабильностью длинного лезвия, ни удержать тяжелое оружие. Однако Мэн Яо не отступал перед неудачами и неустанно тренировался.</p><p>Эти настойчивость и упорство молодого заклинателя впечатлили Не Минцзюэ. Искусный воин, он видел способности своего на тот момент помощника и посоветовал ему заказать для себя уникальный тип оружия. Гибкое лезвие казалось обманчиво лёгким и неустойчивым, зато в твёрдой руке мастера разило без промаха, позволяло использовать всевозможные уловки и преимущества небольшого, подвижного тела бойца. Мэн Яо выбрал, на вкус Не Минцзюэ, странное имя для своего меча, но овладел им виртуозно, даже создал собственный боевой стиль, основой которого сделал скрытные атаки.</p><p>И вот теперь Не Минцзюэ наблюдал, как по тонкому лезвию стекают капли крови его заклятого врага. Мэн Яо всё время, пока соратники вели бой и удерживали на себе внимание Вэнь Жоханя, выжидал и подгадывал момент, чтобы одним-единственным ударом отнять жизнь – пронзить сердце Главы Ордена Цишань Вэнь.</p><p>– Глава Вэнь не должен забывать, что собаки нападают стаей, – из-за спины Вэнь Жоханя раздался приглушённый голос, – а дети любят использовать палки.</p><p>Выражение на лице Вэнь Жоханя сменилось трижды, когда он узнал голос. С отвращением он выплюнул обвиняющее «ТЫ?!..», но большего сказать не успел. Из уголка рта вниз по подбородку заклинателя потекла тонкая струйка крови.</p><p>– Я, Глава ордена, – Мэн Яо взглянул на противника поверх плеча, сложил губы в лукавой ухмылке.</p><p> Клинок в груди Вэнь Жоханя чуть шевельнулся: острие зацепило и срезало цепочку золотого ожерелья. Драгоценная подвеска не только служила отличительным знаком Главы Ордена Цишань Вэнь, но и считалась настоящим сокровищем. Небольшой диск солнца даже безлунной ночью ярко сиял зачарованными самоцветами на груди Главы ордена заклинателей, воплощал его величие и свидетельствовал о нём.</p><p>Сейчас же украшение звякнуло, упало на блестящий каменный пол. В тишине тронного зала звук послышался громогласным. Вэнь Жохань слабо вздрогнул. В стекленеющих глазах застыло смятение. Руки безвольно повисли вдоль тела, а заклинание Концентрации энергии, наконец, развеялось. Смерть настигла Вэнь Жоханя. Он умер, не издав больше ни звука.</p><p>Мэн Яо резко выдернул клинок из бесчувственного тела. Алая кровь фонтанами выстрелила из груди и спины заклинателя, забрызгала мантию убийцы. Тут же место Хэньшен заняли Бася и Шоюэ. Не Минцзюэ и Лань Сичэнь настолько забылись в удивлении, что не сумели сдержать мечи, когда заклинание Вэнь Жоханя рассеялось. Два лезвия по рукоять вошли в мёртвое тело.</p><p>Заклинатели молча смотрели друг на друга, пытаясь найти подобающие ситуации слова, когда со всех сторон на них, вопя и изрыгая проклятия, кинулись адепты в бело-огненных мантиях Ордена Вэнь. Покуда Вэнь Жохань был жив и забавлялся с противниками, стража тронного зала бездействовала, сейчас же они слепо ринулись в атаку. Не Минцзюэ, Лань Сичэню и Мэн Яо пришлось обороняться.</p><p>Зачарованная сталь вновь запела, заклинатели вошли в раж. Смерть Вэнь Жоханя обозначила рубеж битвы за Безночный город, но она же стала отправной точкой для буйства адептов побеждённого ордена. Однако в бою не стоило забываться, ведь эмоции лишали концентрации. Потому союзники без труда справились с превосходящими силами противника.</p><p>Мэн Яо двигался по залу стремительно и каждым взмахом Хэньшен отнимал жизнь. Точными ударами клинок пронзал жизненно важные органы и наносил смертельные раны. Кровь густо поливала блестящий пол.</p><p>Не Минцзюэ рубил наотмашь. Бася отсекала конечности и переламывала кости противников. С очередным поперечным рубящим замахом сабли несколько десятков заклинателей из Ордена Цишань Вэнь, спешащих окружить Не Минцзюэ, бесформенной массой осели на землю, рассечённые по пояснице!</p><p>Соратникам во всём помогал ледяной сполох Шоюэ. С каждым выпадом и атакой Лань Сичэня адепты Ордена Вэнь больше не поднимались с пола. Глава Ордена Лань не разил мечом, но танцевал. Вихри духовной энергии укутывали стройную фигуру в белоснежной мантии и путали, дезориентировали противников.</p><p>Эта битва завершилась быстро. Скоро трое заклинателей вновь встретились в центре тронного зала над телом Вэнь Жоханя. Никто по-прежнему не нашёл слов друг для друга.</p><p>– Давно не виделись, Глава Ордена Не! – Мэн Яо нарушил молчание первым.</p><p>Резким движением он скинул с плеч забрызганную кровью бело-огненную мантию Ордена Цишань Вэнь и вздохнул так, словно освободился от тяжёлой ноши.</p><p>– Глава Ордена Лань, Сичэнь, рад тебя видеть, – на Лань Сичэня он взглянул с тёплой улыбкой.</p><p>– А-Яо, взаимно, – Лань Сичэнь не сдерживал ответную радость. Взгляд прекрасных глаз цвета чая мягко сиял.</p><p>– Мэн Яо! – Не Минцзюэ строго уставился на своего недавнего помощника. Он требовал объяснений. Но за строгостью скрывалось потрясение.</p><p>– Ваш путь сюда случился нелёгким, – Мэн Яо учтиво поклонился заклинателям, словно не в центре наполненного трупами зала стоял, а на пиру приветствовал гостей.</p><p>– Зато твой, видимо, оказался ровным, – Не Минцзюэ с отвращением кивнул на скинутую Мэн Яо мантию с яркими языками пламени на белом фоне. Полный ненависти взгляд вернулся в лицо заклинателя, голос прозвучал с издёвкой. – Твой нынешний господин был недостаточно благосклонен к тебе, потому ты приговорил его к столь постыдной смерти? Или тебя дурно кормили в этом притоне псов из клана Вэнь?</p><p>Негодование Главы Ордена Не было очевидным. Смерть от удара в спину никогда не считалась почётной. Так казнили палачи или отнимали жизнь профессиональные убийцы. Путь Меча Дао в любое время и при любых обстоятельствах предпочитал честный поединок.</p><p>– Я увидел вас в затруднительном положении и хотел помочь, – Мэн Яо сокрушённо покачал головой и длинно вздохнул, точно смирялся с невозможностью объяснить красоту солнечных лучей слепцу. На его лице застыло обиженное выражение. </p><p>Он опустился на одно колено в лужу крови у тела Вэнь Жоханя и поднял с пола драгоценное ожерелье Главы Ордена Цишань Вэнь.</p><p>– Опять юлишь?! Никакая помощь не оправдает бесчестный приём и заведомую ложь! – взъярился Не Минцзюэ, но внезапно осёкся, оторопело уставился на Мэн Яо. – Что ты делаешь?!</p><p>Тот пропустил мимо ушей обвинительные речи и бесстрастно пожал плечами:</p><p>– Гибель достигнет каждого из нас, так? – он оторвал край расшитых огненными всполохами одеяний Вэнь Жоханя, обернул украшение и аккуратно убрал за отворот своей мантии. – Зато в людской памяти останутся наши подвиги и свершения.</p><p>– Ты! – Не Минцзюэ яростно взревел. Бася вновь вспыхнула чёрно-огненными всполохами.</p><p>Назревающую ссору поспешил разрешить Лань Сичэнь:</p><p>– Заслуги А-Яо в Аннигиляции Солнца исключительны, Минцзюэ-сюн. Если бы он не убил Вэнь Жоханя, боюсь, эта битва забрала бы ещё несколько тысяч душ, – он встал между соратниками, примирительно поднял руки. – Теперь же Орден Вэнь не сумеет оказать достойного сопротивления.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь продолжил после недолгого молчания, словно давал им время хорошенько обдумать сказанное:</p><p>– Минцзюэ-сюн, каковы были наши шансы выстоять против ярости Вэнь Жоханя? Будь честен с собой...</p><p>Об этом Не Минцзюэ напоминать не следовало. С детства он не терпел увёрток и лжи, не выносил двуличности и всегда следовал правде, даже если та оказывалась жестокой. Не Минцзюэ никогда не слушал досужие сплетни и предпочитал выстраивать собственное мнение о человеке. Одновременно он почитал честный труд и старания, по достоинству оценивал заслуги и не забывал добрых свершений. Когда-то именно эти качества он разглядел в молоденьком адепте своего ордена.</p><p>Мэн Яо не повезло с отцом. Заботу и ласку он видел лишь от матери. Зато природная любознательность и талант сослужили юноше хорошую службу. Не Минцзюэ приветил его, приблизил к себе и ничуть об этом не жалел, наоборот, гордился расторопным и исполнительным помощником. Мэн Яо же умел слушать и наблюдать. Он разбирался в людских чаяниях, поэтому к каждому находил свой подход. Не Минцзюэ иногда казалось, что помощник понимал его без слов: любые желания тот исполнял скорее, чем он сам успевал их обдумать.</p><p>Для Не Минцзюэ всё было одинаково неинтересно: женщины, богатство, искусства, предметы старины, лучшие вина или отборные чайные листья. Все его помыслы касались только ежедневных тренировок и истребления врагов. Помощник сумел устроить всё так, что никакие дела и обязанности не отвлекали Главу Ордена Не от процесса совершенствования тела и духа. Потому Мэн Яо долго был при нём. Своей старательностью он заслужил хорошее к себе отношение.</p><p>Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока Не Минцзюэ случайно не услышал тихую беседу помощника и Лань Сичэня. Мэн Яо делился сокровенными стремлениями своего сердца: он желал признания родного отца, Цзинь Гуаншаня, и вышитого пиона сорта «Сияние средь снегов» на груди золотистой мантии Ордена Ланьлин Цзинь. Очевидно, что Не Минцзюэ не стал препятствовать столь искренним намерениям. С рекомендательным письмом и напутствием он отпустил Мэн Яо в Орден Ланьлин Цзинь. Это случилось перед битвой в Ланъя.</p><p>Через некоторое время Не Минцзюэ и Мэн Яо вновь повстречались на пути в Юэян. Глава Ордена Не вёл союзные войска через бои с отрядами Вэнь Жоханя. Мэн Яо встретился ему в гуще битвы. На том красовалась заветная золотистая мантия Ордена Цзинь, хотя лицо чернело разочарованием. О причинах и настроениях они поговорить не успели, однако Не Минцзюэ по старой памяти переживал о бывшем помощнике. После битвы он отправился на поиски Мэн Яо в ставку Цзинь Гуаншаня, но вновь оказался в неудачное время в неудачном месте.</p><p>В лесу у края поля недавней битвы Не Минцзюэ случайно стал свидетелем хладнокровного убийства. Мэн Яо использовал не только длинный меч, но и приёмы боевой школы Ордена Цишань Вэнь, чтобы заколоть руководителя своего отряда. После совершённого заклинатель с жёсткой самодовольной ухмылкой откинул в сторону клинок с выкованным слепящим солнцем и тут же оказался лицом к лицу с Не Минцзюэ. Ответить на вопросы и возмущение своего бывшего покровителя тот не сумел, потому скрылся, обманом ранив Не Минцзюэ. Ослеплённый праведным гневом Глава Не искал Мэн Яо некоторое время, а тот словно под землю провалился. Сейчас же заклинатель предстал перед ним в мантии Ордена Цишань Вэнь.</p><p>– Поступки действительно остаются в памяти людей. Только по ним следует судить, – Не Минцзюэ уничтожающим взглядом смерил Мэн Яо, но обратился не к нему. –  И пусть бы сегодня мы погибли, Сичэнь, предательство прощать не следует.</p><p>Жёсткие слова прозвучали новым обвинением. Гнев разлился горечью. Разочарование – желчью.</p><p>– Когда ты исчез, я голову сломал, пытаясь сообразить, почему никак не могу отыскать тебя! А ты, получается, стал прихвостнем псов из клана Вэнь, помогал тирану творить его преступления в Безночном городе! – Не Минцзюэ изнутри изламывало негодованием. Никак не верилось, что он столь сильно ошибся в человеке, доверился недостойному. Мэн Яо ранил его сильнее, чем можно было бы предположить.</p><p>Бася откликнулась на эмоции владельца остро: мерным гулом зазвенела зачарованная сталь, чёрно-огненные всполохи искажённой ци искрами посыпались на пол.</p><p>– Послушай, Минцзюэ-сюн, ты не справедлив к А-Яо, но лишь потому, что многого не знаешь, – Лань Сичэнь коснулся его плеча, заглянул в глаза.</p><p>Не Минцзюэ ощутил, как прохладные потоки духовной энергии, словно целительные воды Холодного источника Облачных Глубин, остужают его гнев.</p><p>– А-Яо, – продолжил Лань Сичэнь, – всё это время действительно был в стане врага. Однако действовал под прикрытием и трудился ради общей цели. Он влился в ряды адептов Ордена Цишань Вэнь и за всё время выведал немалое количество тайн противника. Большая часть важных сведений и донесений, что поступала к нам, добыта его стараниями. А-Яо даже удалось обнаружить тайный кабинет Вэнь Жоханя и пробраться внутрь незамеченным. Он сумел запомнить все карты и свитки, затем по памяти записал их и отправил в Башню Кои. Ты знаешь, кто передал тактические схемы и военные планы Ордена Цишань Вэнь?</p><p>– Ты, – Не Минцзюэ уверенно кивнул. Он не сомневался.</p><p>Однако Лань Сичэнь возразил:</p><p>– Я лишь доставлял их. А ты знаешь, кто являлся источником всех разведданных? Кто подготовил и прислал карты с расположением войск внутри стен Безночного города? Кто указал на удачные маршруты входа в город и обозначил слабые места?</p><p>Не Минцзюэ на это ответить было нечего. Он действительно использовал карты, отданные ему Лань Сичэнем, и даже не задумывался, откуда поступили сведения. Неудивительно, давнему другу и соратнику он привык доверять.</p><p>– Метки на твою карту, Минцзюэ-сюн, первоначально нанёс А-Яо, – Лань Сичэнь уверенно продолжал. – Именно он обозначил слабость основания полуразрушенной сторожевой башни на восточной стене и выделил область Леса Тысячи Голосов как потенциально интересную. Про обоз с артефактами для Вэнь Жоханя тоже сообщил А-Яо.</p><p>– Там нас ждала ловушка! – Не Минцзюэ злобно вскинулся.</p><p>– Я пытался предупредить! – Мэн Яо внезапно подал голос. Прежней уверенности или обиды в нём не ощущалось, наоборот, заклинатель словно бы дрожал от страха и прятался за Лань Сичэня. – Моего гонца вычислили и едва не поймали! Послание задержалось!</p><p>– Истинно так, – Лань Сичэнь подтвердил сказанное. – Я получил сообщение от А-Яо, когда ты, Минцзюэ-сюн, уже отправился в Янгуан. Однако только благодаря этим сведениям наши адепты нашли тебя и других выживших! Мы смогли вас вовремя вытащить!</p><p>Не Минцзюэ слушал доброго друга и не верил. В голове не укладывалось, что случившееся имело такое объяснение. Мэн Яо же с опущенной головой стоял за спиной Лань Сичэня. Брови его дёргались, будто он с трудом сдерживал слёзы. Мэн Яо выглядел столь жалко, что вызывал отвращение, причину которого Не Минцзюэ не сумел бы объяснить.</p><p>Вдруг яростный приступ бешенства стянул кожу на его затылке, рукоять сабли в кулаке мелко задрожала, зашипела. Показалось: Бася ощетинилась, точно голодный зверь. Не Минцзюэ ощутил в своей груди клубящееся пламя неистовства, вздымающееся до Небес, от которого кровь в жилах клокотала раскалённой лавой:</p><p>– Пусть так! – слова прозвучали рыком. – А всех тех, значит, кого этот пёс убил, будучи на службе Вэнь Жоханя, мы должны позабыть? Ни за что не поверю, что его руки оставались чистыми, пока он прислуживал шавкам из клана Вэнь!</p><p>Видимо, вид его был столь грозен, что Мэн Яо тонко пискнул от страха и зашёлся частым, поверхностным кашлем. Несколько глубоких вдохов и успокаивающих слов Лань Сичэня понадобилось ему, чтобы восстановить голос. Однако ответил Не Минцзюэ он уже более уверенно:</p><p>– Глава Не, вы должны понять, что в подобной ситуации… у меня не было выбора, – Мэн Яо попытался возразить. – Я действовал ради общей цели!</p><p>Не Минцзюэ, с первых дней почитавший больше остального правду, какой бы горькой она ни была, до дрожи ненавидел столь уклончивые ответы, перекладывающие ответственность на чужие плечи. Бася в его руках зазвенела кровожадной песней. Заклинатель угрожающе шагнул к Мэн Яо:</p><p>– Не было выбора? Как поступать в том или ином случае, зависит лишь от тебя! Неужели же «общая цель» стоит любых средств?!</p><p>Мэн Яо на мгновение замер от изумления, воззрился на Не Минцзюэ, словно в первый раз увидел, а потом вдруг взорвался и воскликнул:</p><p>– Чифэн Цзюнь!!! Ты и впрямь не понимаешь, что я только что спас тебе жизнь и помог выиграть войну?!! Если бы я не убил Вэнь Жоханя, трупами у моих ног сейчас лежали бы вы с Главой Лань!</p><p>Накалившуюся обстановку вновь сгладили слова Лань Сичэня. Голос пролился подобно умиротворяющему звучанию Песни Очищения Сердца:</p><p>– Понимаю, что А-Яо действительно мог совершать недостойные поступки, находясь в услужении у Вэнь Жоханя. Однако, Минцзюэ-сюн, мы должны принимать нужды военного времени и стратегических целей нашей кампании, – он тяжело вздохнул, накрыл ладонью руку с рукоятью Бася. – Минцзюэ-сюн, он находился в Цишане инкогнито, и порой случалось то… чего избежать не представлялось возможным. Хотя, поступая подобным образом, в душе он также…</p><p>Фразу Лань Сичэнь оставил многозначительно незавершённой, точно приглашал самостоятельно сделать выводы.</p><p>– Ты всегда был слишком непорочным и терпимым, – Не Минцзюэ исподлобья взглянул в лицо доброму другу. На Лань Сичэня у него никогда не получалось ни сердиться, ни даже сетовать.</p><p>А тот в ответ лишь улыбнулся и добавил: </p><p>– Он не имел дурных намерений. К тому же после случившегося в предместьях Юэяна, А-Яо мучился сильными угрызениями совести. Он опасался рано или поздно столкнуться с тобой, поэтому ему пришлось проникнуть в Орден Цишань Вэнь и сблизиться с Вэнь Жоханем. Так он надеялся сгладить свою вину перед тобой. Затем А-Яо начал тайно писать мне. Поначалу я также не знал, кто являлся отправителем, и догадался лишь тогда, когда он выдал себя, упомянув кое-какие подробности некоторых событий.</p><p>Речь Лань Сичэня лилась ровно, взгляд сиял искренностью. Он действительно верил каждому произнесённому слову и пытался не защитить, но убедить в разумности поступков Мэн Яо. Белоснежные одежды Ордена Гусу Лань во многих местах раскрасились алыми брызгами и подтёками, на лице лежала печать усталости, но облик заклинателя по-прежнему казался неземным. Лань Сичэнь смотрел на него прямым, честным взглядом, исполненным доброты. Видимо, по этой причине Не Минцзюэ удалось усмирить свой гнев.</p><p>Мэн Яо, по убеждению самого Не Минцзюэ, обладал блестящим, пытливым умом, ловкостью и изрядной долей изворотливости. Словно хамелеон, он умел подстраиваться под обстоятельства и находить выгоду. Неудивительно, что и шпионом оказался весьма хорошим. Не Минцзюэ понимал: только благодаря помощи Мэн Яо военная кампания достигла в этой битве успеха. Теперь их шансы выиграть войну действительно существенно повысились. Кроме того, Не Минцзюэ по-прежнему считал Мэн Яо человеком исключительных способностей и намеревался вернуть его на путь истинный. Тем более тот стоял за спиной Лань Сичэня с понурой головой и выражением несправедливой обиды и глубоко затаённой печалью на лице.</p><p>«Весьма красноречиво», – Не Минцзюэ язвительно усмехнулся:</p><p>– Что же, радуйся: теперь твой отец уж точно признает тебя. Отныне, Мэн Яо, постарайся направить свои силы на возвращение на путь искренности и честности. Иначе так и останешься псом.</p><p>Не Минцзюэ выплюнул последнее слово, точно ругательство, заметил искру возмущения в глазах Мэн Яо и развернулся к выходу из тронного зала Вэнь Жоханя. Бася по-прежнему алкала крови, а его самого ждала битва. Он ушел, не оборачиваясь, без сожалений, но с разочарованной душой. Пусть даже Мэн Яо лишь единожды на его памяти оступился, простить того у Не Минцзюэ не получалось. Единожды утраченное доверие вернуть не так-то просто.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Двадцать третий год правления Сюаньчжэна.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Двадцатый год шестидесятилетнего цикла. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Четыре Великих Ордена – Ланьлин Цзинь, Гусу Лань, Цинхэ Не, Юньмэн Цзян – восстали против тирании Ордена Цишань Вэнь. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Все те, кто стоял под знаменами клана Вэнь, посчитали Аннигиляцию Солнца невероятно смешной шуткой. Никто не верил в успех объединённых кланов заклинателей. Неудивительно, что последующие события стали для всех полной неожиданностью. Ситуация получила развитие противоположное ожиданиям клана Вэнь!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Союзные войска боем взяли столицу Цишани – Безночный город – и нанесли сокрушительный удар в самое сердце ордена заклинателей: Вэнь Жохань пал от руки героя.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Со смертью своего Главы, Вэнь Жоханя, оставшиеся адепты Ордена Цишань Вэнь пытались продолжать сопротивление, однако их судьба была уже предопределена – поражение стало лишь вопросом времени. Хотя военачальники армии Вэнь бились насмерть до последнего. Многих битва погребла под завалами, иных растёрла в пыль. Даже память о них не сохранилась. Третьи пали жертвами Тёмного Мастера и ярости воинов союзных кланов. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>В битве в Безночном городе особенным усердием отличились адепты Ордена Ланьлин Цзинь. За собой они не оставляли живых, истребляя всякого, кто носил отличительные признаки клана Вэнь. Заклинатели других орденов и кланов проявили больше человечности: три тысячи жителей Безночного города и около пяти сотен заклинателей, сдавшихся на милость победителей, удалось вывести из города. Они сохранили свои жизни, однако на долгое время попали в плен и услужение. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Принимая самое активное участие в военной кампании Аннигиляции Солнца, Орден Юньмэн Цзян сумел не только восстановить трудами клана Вэнь порушенную репутацию, но и существенно пополнить ряды своих адептов. После сражения за Безночный город слава Ордена Цзян прогремела по всей территории Поднебесной. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Вэй Усянь и его сестра-близнец Вэй Юнру обрели лавры «тёмных» после этой битвы. Слишком многие на поле брани видели, как они управляли мертвецами, ещё больше людей знали о могущественном проклятом артефакте – Тигриной Печати Преисподней – что подчинялся только своему создателю. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>После битвы Ордена Гусу Лань и Цинхэ Не с удивлением обнаружили, что не понесли практически никаких потерь, а воины, получившие ранения, крайне быстро шли на поправку. Молва видела в этих обстоятельствах благословение Богов, сами же Главы кланов – Лань Сичэнь и Не Минцзюэ – не переставали задаваться вопросами. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Едва о смерти Вэнь Жоханя возвестили во всеуслышание, а военачальники клана Вэнь сложили оружие, Вэй Усянь и Юнру появились в поместье клана Юэян Чан. Вэй Усянь нёс на руках бесчувственное тело Лань Ванцзи. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>В течение двух суток близнецы Вэй бдели у кровати обессиленного заклинателя, но прямо перед его пробуждением внезапно скрылись из поместья. Лань Ванцзи же, получивший в сражении серьёзные повреждения, подобно остальным раненым, шёл на поправку невероятными темпами. Очень скоро он встал на ноги и по настоянию дяди, Лань Цижэня, вместе со своим кланом вернулся в Облачные Глубины. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Не Минцзюэ и Цзинь Гуаншань на долгое время задержались в резиденции Ордена Цишань Вэнь. Сражение за Безночный город завершилось победой союзных войск, однако до окончания войны было ещё далеко. Ядовитые побеги и корни Ордена Вэнь разрослись столь широко по территории Поднебесной и настолько глубоко укоренились в сознании людей, что вырвать их единым ударом не представлялось возможным. Главы великих орденов готовились к новым битвам: теперь внимательный взгляд Не Минцзюэ приковали к себе родовые владения клана Вэнь и Надзирательные лагеря.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Герой Аннигиляции Солнца, бесстрашный смельчак Мэн Яо, долгое время работавший под прикрытием в клане Вэнь, после событий в Безночном городе побратался с Не Минцзюэ и Лань Сичэнем. Названых братьев стали называть «Трое досточтимых».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Также Мэн Яо с почётом был принят в отчий клан под именем Цзинь Гуанъяо. Пусть наследником ордена он не стал, Цзинь Гуаншань признал в нём родного сына.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>По окончании Аннигиляции Солнца Орден Ланьлин Цзинь устроил грандиозное пиршество, длившееся несколько дней, на которое пригласили бесчисленное множество орденов и заклинателей, призывая всех отметить победу в Безночном городе вместе.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> В главе использованы элементы из новеллы (глава 48) и анимационной версии (первая серия второго сезона) «Магистр дьявольского культа» и дорамы «Неукротимый: зов Чэньцин» (серии 22-23), автор Мосян Тунсю. Перевод команды YouNet Translate</p><p><a href="#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2">[2]</a> <strong>Хэньшен</strong> – гибкий меч Цзинь Гуанъяо. Название переводится как «презирать жизнь» или «раскаиваться в появлении на свет».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Глава 63.5. ЭКСТРА. Два дня молчания. Часть 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Юэян. Поместье клана Чан</em>
</p><p> </p><p>– Как там Лань Ванцзи? – Цзян Чэн медленно стягивал с плеч то, что раньше было мантией ордена заклинателей Юньмэна, но сейчас представляло собой крайне жалкое зрелище. Изорванная, почерневшая от крови и копоти ткань потеряла некогда богатый пурпурный оттенок.</p><p>Отчего-то именно этого цвета и вышитого лотоса о девяти лепестках Цзян Чэну было жалко сильнее всего: «Придётся выкинуть». Он долгим взглядом проследил несколько длинных разрезов на ткани и оборванный подол: «Удивительно, как не задел?! Клинок прошёл совсем близко!»</p><p>«Тц! Бен Йи у меня со стрельбища вылезать не будет! Чуть в руку мне стрелу не загнал!» – Цзян Чэн раздражённо нахмурился.</p><p>Бен Йи появился как раз вовремя, чтобы метким выстрелом прервать опасную атаку, направленную в спину Цзян Чэна, однако стрелу пришлось спускать из неудобного положения. Лучник отличался ловкостью и сноровкой, хотя даже ему было сложно уклоняться от выпадов полудюжины противников.</p><p>«И за что только Шан Вей так нахваливает парня?» – Цзян Чэн старался не вспоминать подробности недавней схватки на площади Знойного Дворца, однако образы намертво въелись в память.</p><p>Помнить поединки и битвы каждый воин почитал честью и долгом, особенно те, из которых удалось выйти победителем. Тем не менее Цзян Чэну случившееся в Безночном городе казалось неправильным. Конечно же, они бились насмерть и оказались сильнее противника, но какой ценой!</p><p>«До сих пор в дрожь бросает…» – Цзян Чэн отложил в сторону испорченную мантию и принялся изучать ладную фигурку девушки у небольшого столика. Та методично расставляла на широкой столешнице склянки и коробочки с медицинскими принадлежностями и казалась погружённой в глубокие раздумья.</p><p>Сейчас в облике Юнру даже тени недавнего неистовства невозможно было заметить, хотя совсем недавно, на поле брани, девушка тёмной демоницей нападала на адептов Ордена Вэнь и без раздумий отнимала жизни. Более того, мертвецы Вэй Усяня повиновались одному её взгляду и ловили всякого, решившего спастись от зачарованной стали бегством. Подобная власть девушки над живыми трупами чудилась почти кощунством.</p><p>Цзян Чэн в пылу битвы далеко не сразу обратил внимание на преображение Юнру, а после у него едва ли было время задаваться вопросами о подобных изменениях, всё же названую сестру он не узнавал. В его душе и сердце жил ясный образ девочки, расцветшей в прекрасную девушку.</p><p>Пусть за спиной Юнру маячили призраки павших соратников, образы погибшей матери, Юй Цзыюань, и беспощадных пожаров в Пристани Лотоса, Цзян Чэн чувствовал девушку чистой. Даже сейчас. Несмотря ни на что. Этому во многом способствовала искренность Юнру и стремление помочь.</p><p>Сперва её безумный порыв в Пристани Лотоса спас юных воспитанников, помог сохранить жизнь и традиции клана Цзян из Юньмэна.</p><p>Позднее Юнру показала себя отчаянной в желании защитить их всех в крепости Чунъян.</p><p>Следом приключился ряд странностей в Ордене Мейсян Ян, однако и тут поступки девушки говорили сами за себя: им удалось спасти отца и воспитателя близнецов Вэй, Цзян Фэнмяня.</p><p>Дальше – больше. В Ланъя Юнру, наравне с братом, не отступила и помогла им выиграть сложнейшую битву, приблизить победу над кланом Вэнь. Девушка даже поспособствовала исцелению ранений наследника клана Цзинь, о чём Глава Башни Кои предпочитал не помнить. Сам же Цзинь Цзысюань совершенно точно заклинательнице был благодарен: Цзян Чэн прекрасно помнил ту крайне неловкую сцену совместного обеда.</p><p>Поддержка и навыки Юнру оказались незаменимыми и в случае спасения Властителя Нечистой Юдоли сперва от ран, нанесённых вероломством Вэнь Жоханя, после от травм, полученных по причине необузданной жажды мести. Не Минцзюэ, Цзян Чэн знал, не терпел слабости, потому даже в лечении предпочитал радикальные методы. С тех пор Глава клана Не привечал Юнру. Это последнее обстоятельство у Цзян Чэна вызывало раздражение до зубовного скрежета, однако девушка казалась равнодушной к вниманию старшего товарища. Совершенно иначе она относилась к Главе Облачных Глубин, но мысли о возможных нежных чувствах между этими двумя Цзян Чэн гнал от себя всеми правдами и неправдами.</p><p>Как бы то ни было, совершённые подвиги выделяли Вэй Юнру среди прочих, но, одновременно, будто бы меняли её. После каждой битвы светлый образ Вэй Юнру из Юньмэна словно бы темнел. Он покрывался сумрачными тенями и сиял уже не яркими искрами солнца и серебряными духовными силами, а душу смотрящего вспарывал причудливыми оттенками первозданной силы. Такая заклинательница притягивала к себе взгляды, но оставляла за собой лишь пепел. Цзян Чэну всё чаще казалось, что Юнру от него отдаляется с каждым мгновением.</p><p>Близкой и трепетной девушка была в его объятиях в крепости Чунъян. Родной и нежной – после возвращения Цзян Фэнмяня. Однако дальше вихрь событий размыл ясные чувства. Цзян Чэн с каждой битвой злился на близнецов Вэй всё больше. Его гнев не был вызван успехами соратников или стремлением поскорее уничтожить ненавистный клан Вэнь. Цзян Чэн вскипал гейзером каждый раз, когда видел названых брата и сестру во Тьме. Та, казалось, отнимала у него любимых людей. Вэй Усянь и Юнру были его семьёй, но, раз за разом подгружаясь в чернильные тени, они теряли привычные облики. Это злило неимоверно. Цзян Чэн не желал больше никогда отпускать от себя близких. Он не хотел вновь чувствовать одиночество. Оно изламывало душу в тонкие прутья.</p><p>Близнецы Вэй же точно ничего вокруг не замечали. Они сражались и побеждали, доставляли проблемы, но спасали, уничтожали, но дарили победу. Вэй Усянь с каждым мгновением и даже вдохом, казалось, чернел телом и душой. У Цзян Чэна кулаки чесались хорошенько врезать названому брату. Тому явно требовалось вправить мозги на место. Совершенно иные чувства рождались у Цзян Чэна в ответ на изменения в Юнру. Злость перемешивалась с обидой и дополнялась жгучим желанием запереть девушку в укромной комнате и никому не показывать, оградить от влияния других и от бед всего мира.</p><p>Цзян Чэн долго не хотел слушаться своего сердца и верить в бескорыстие Юнру, зато та неизменно привечала его. В этом, пожалуй, была главная причина, почему Цзян Чэн никак не мог избавиться от трепетной дрожи сердца, стоило только девушке взглянуть на него. Его душа, понимал Цзян Чэн, пребывала в смятении, выразить которое никак не получалось. Он, как умел, пытался донести свои чувства: беспокойство, сочувствие, сострадание, готовность помочь, просьбу не оставлять одного. Однако его слова звучали резко, а чувства вырывались гневными окриками. Цзян Чэн хотел бы иначе, хотя перекричать звуки войны, окружавшей их со всех сторон, по-другому не получалось. Стоны раненых, предсмертные крики, завывание призрачных тварей и лязг мечей едва ли позволял расслышать что-то постороннее.</p><p>«Мы живём в странное время, – Цзян Чэн озабоченно нахмурился, когда заметил на рукаве мантии Юнру несколько бурых пятен. Хотя складка между его бровями расправилась, стоило увидеть совершенно чистую белую кожу на запястье девушки. Порезов не было. – Даже смерти считать перестали».</p><p>Битва в Безночном городе многое изменила. В прошлое ушло невысказанное и невыплаканное, новой силой зажглось желание выстоять вопреки бедам и невзгодам. В один момент Цзян Чэн вдруг осознал стремительный бег времени. В этом движении едва ли нашлось бы место для стенаний, зато с избытком накапливалась энергия для действий. Совсем недавно молодого Главу клана Цзян изнутри выедали воспоминания о пламени пожаров в родном доме и образ погибшей матери, сейчас же всё чудилось иным. Теперь Цзян Чэн не чувствовал в себе прежнюю иступляющую ярость: слишком многое случилось после побега из Пристани Лотоса. После каждого свершения эмоции и переживании взбалтывали сознание, туманили голову. Цзян Чэн с трудом поспевал за биением собственного сердца, заворожённого стремительной схваткой с противником. Зато одно знал точно: мир заклинателей без гегемонии Ордена Вэнь непременно станет чище.</p><p>Много дней союзные войска провели в Цишани и почти погибли при натиске столицы Вэнь Жоханя, однако провидение позволило им выстоять. Сейчас в душе Цзян Чэна несмело разгоралась надежда на благополучное будущее. Сделать предстояло немало, ведь Орден Цишань Вэнь не был до конца уничтожен, а значит, задуманная месть ещё не свершилась. Зато повинные в бесчисленных трагедиях издохли, точно отравленные бешеные псы. Змея без головы едва ли была способна кого-то укусить.</p><p>Из крепости Чунъян регулярно поступали обнадёживающие вести: бдительным руководством Цзян Фэнмяня и усердием Шан Вея Орден Юньмэн Цзян восстанавливался. Свободные заклинатели желали примкнуть к ним. Особенно сейчас, когда трудами Ордена Вэнь малые кланы лишились крова. Новобранцев оказалось немало. Это радовало.</p><p>С падением Вэнь Жоханя многие вздохнули с облегчением, хотя, несмотря на победный настрой, Цзян Чэн к ним присоединяться не спешил. Обстановка не способствовала расслаблению, а тягучее молчание Глав великих орденов внушало опасения. Заклинатели подробно, с увлечением обсуждали смерть Главы клана Вэнь и потухшие огни Безночного города, но никто ни слова не говорил о тех, кто поспособствовал этому.</p><p>«Конечно, героизм Мэн Яо мусолят все, кому не лень, – губы Цзян Чэна на мгновение скривились насмешливой ухмылкой, хотя лицо потемнело. – Так отчего хранят мрачное молчание о призраках некрополя или даже Тигриной Печати Преисподней?»</p><p>Со смерти Вэнь Жоханя на небосклоне сменилось уже два солнца, но вернуться из Безночного города в Юэян воины смогли лишь две стражи назад.</p><p>Битва на улицах столицы Цишани до сих пор не утихала, хотя сейчас больше напоминала бойню. Честных поединков становилось всё меньше. Заклинатели союзных войск в слепом неистовстве нападали на всякого, кто носил отличительные признаки клана Вэнь. Это был уже не пир победителей: обиженные кланом Солнца жаждами мстительной крови.</p><p>С другой стороны, подозрительными выглядели отряды Орденов Цзинь и Не, внимательно осматривавшие трупы в бело-огненных мантиях. Эти последние совсем недавно исступлённо кидались на бывших соратников, а сейчас бесформенными кучами захламляли улицы Безночного города. Тем не менее, подобное поведение великих орденов настораживало.</p><p>Цзян Чэн, как и многие, готов был мечом и кнутом встретить адептов Ордена Солнца, однако в один момент послушался мудрых слов Лань Сичэня и отправился в Юэян.</p><p>«Меня будто бы выпроводили из Знойного Дворца «отдохнуть», в то время как сами остались разбираться с тем, что сотворил Вэй Усянь», – Цзян Чэн нутром чувствовал назревающие неприятности, но объяснить или хотя бы дать определение своим ощущениям не мог. Между тем, подумать было над чем.</p><p>Организованная защита резиденции клана Вэнь рассыпалась, едва немногие военачальники армии Вэнь Жоханя скрылись из города с остатками сил. В тот же момент завершилась песня Призрачной флейты (как все единогласно окрестили Чэньцин), а вместе с ней окончилась миссия прислужников Печати Преисподней. Обезумевшая нежить вмиг растеряла былое неистовство и повалилась бесформенными кулями наземь. Новых попыток подняться никто из павших не делал, точно их нежизнь длилась согласно желанию Тёмного Мастера. Несколько мгновений после Вэй Усянь с бесчувственным Лань Ванцзи на руках нашёл их среди гор трупов.</p><p>«Он нарисовался внезапно. Вырос точно из-под земли», – Цзян Чэн вспомнил свою ярость. Он готов был растерзать названого брата, появившегося столь неожиданно, однако руку с Цзыдянем так и не поднял, а всё потому, что опешил от случившегося далее.</p><p>Появление брата Юнру, занятая сражением с адептами Ордена Вэнь, заметила не сразу. Клинок девушки покраснел от выпитой крови, а потоки духовной энергии разрывали воздух душным демоническим пламенем. Заклинательница сама была подобна демону, зато вмиг успокоилась, стоило мрачной фигуре Вэй Усяня выступить из теней. Девушка немедленно опустила занесённый для удара меч и безмолвно последовала за братом, будто слышала его призыв. Её место тут же заняли тёмные сущности, но разили противников они отголосками духовного пламени Юнру, отчего происходившее казалось почти кощунством.</p><p>Цзян Чэн был настолько удивлён подобным поведением, что не сумел должным образом отреагировать. Он помнил своё возмущение, с которым накинулся на близнецов, хотя на его крики никто не обратил внимания. Вэй Усянь и Юнру будто отгородились от всего мира непроницаемой стеной из чёрной материи. Сквозь дымку и густые тени Цзян Чэн увидел, как Юнру бросилась на помощь бесчувственному Лань Ванцзи, а Вэй Усянь уничтожающим взглядом прошёлся по рядам ещё живых адептов в бело-огненных мантиях. Этот алый взгляд был последним, что в своей жизни увидели войны армии Безночного города. Они умерли в следующее мгновение с выражением крайнего ужаса на лицах. В краткий миг над площадью Знойного Дворца повисла гнетущая тишина, а Цзян Чэн обнаружил, что сражаться ему больше не с кем.</p><p>Накал битвы ещё не спал и чувства бурлили в груди, потому Цзян Чэн засыпал Вэй Усяня не столько вопросами о произошедшем, сколько обвинениями. Однако в ответ из теней прозвучало лишь краткое «Мы уходим».</p><p>Фигуры трёх заклинателей растворились в чёрном облаке, хотя в одиночестве Цзян Чэн пребывал лишь пару мгновений. Сперва у стен Огненного Дворца раздался мощный взрыв духовной энергии и яростный рык Не Минцзюэ. Немногим после Лань Сичэнь и Мэн Яо появились из дверей Знойного Дворца. Ситуация вновь начала выходить из-под контроля, а его, Цзян Чэна, спровадили «восстанавливать силы», ведь он вошёл в Безночный город в первых рядах.</p><p>– Он спит, – Юнру чуть помедлила, но ответила твёрдо. – Лань Ванцзи исчерпал себя почти досуха в этой битве.</p><p>Девушка выглядела расслабленной, но какой-то далёкой, точно находилась не в его покоях, а далеко за пределами земного мира. Цзян Чэн не хотел замечать в названой сестре перемен, но они были слишком очевидными. В движениях заклинательницы, взгляде, даже интонациях голоса появилась непривычная тягучесть и будто бы томность. Юнру всегда привлекала к себе повышенное внимание, по крайней мере, его. Теперь Цзян Чэн вдруг осознал, что не может отвести от девушки глаз: Юнру выглядела невозможно привлекательной. Иллюзию с себя стряхнуть было сложно. Однако Цзян Чэн справился: военное время не слишком хорошо подходило для подобных мыслей.</p><p>– Последствия будут? – Цзян Чэн попытался натянуть на лицо обычную скептическую маску: приподнял в вопросе бровь. Получилось лишь отчасти.  Плохо, ведь обсуждали они действительно важные вещи.</p><p>– Нет. Он поправится, – Юнру покачала головой. – С ним А-Ин и Лань Сичэнь. Сложных ранений Лань Ванцзи в этой битве удалось избежать.</p><p>Цзян Чэн против воли усмехнулся: девушка в своей уверенности поражала. Цзян Чэн помнил, как мечом разрубал тела, вспарывал плоть кнутом, дробил кости противников ударами духовных сил. Он видел раны, от которых умирали соратники. В памяти всплывали искривлённые болью лица заклинателей, с последним вздохом прощавшихся с жизнью. Они пережили настоящую бойню, сами без сожалений отнимали жизни. Девушка же говорила о случившемся так, будто отсутствие у Лань Ванцзи серьёзных повреждений случилось не чудом, но закономерностью.</p><p>– Странно всё это, – Цзян Чэн долгим взглядом проследил длинную прядь волос, которая тёмной лентой касалась груди девушки.</p><p>Юнру подняла на него глаза, но почти сразу вернулась к многочисленным скляночкам и настойкам. Выставить их в порядке и подготовить для использования, видимо, ей казалось более важным занятием, чем вдумываться в смыслы сомнений собеседника:</p><p>– Что ты имеешь в виду?</p><p>Однако девушке не удалось обмануть названого брата: они не зря выросли вместе. Цзян Чэн увидел в девушке очевидные признаки колебаний. Юнру редко прятала взгляд, да и баночки с лекарственными составами в её руках едва ли часто настолько громко звякали. Всё это тревожило, потому внимание Цзян Чэна стало пытливым. Он рассматривал девушку настороженно, будто пытался разглядеть в её лице ответы на множество вопросов:</p><p>– Буквально каждый воин в этой битве получил раны различной тяжести. Так почему практически никто не пал, а раненые настолько быстро идут на поправку?</p><p>В задумчивости Юнру вновь помедлила с ответом. На её лице Цзян Чэн отметил тень скорби. Хотя иллюзия рассеялась через мгновение: девушка вновь оделась в безмятежность.</p><p>– Смерть – это всегда потеря. Малой она не бывает, – заклинательница чуть повела плечом, откинула непослушные пряди волос за спину, точно запрещала себе расслабляться. – У каждого павшего остались родные и друзья. Кланы оплакивают многих. В Цинхэ Не, Гусу Лань, Ланьлин Цзинь, Юньмэн Цзян павших немало. Однако, видимо, в этом кроется не только слабость, но и сила. Выжившие желают отомстить за убитых братьев. Воля к жизни в них сильна, потому и раны заживают быстрее.</p><p>Уклончивый ответ. Тем не менее, Цзян Чэн и сам не понимал, чего ждал от девушки. Юнру, похоже, тоже не знала, чем можно развеять его сомнения. Всё же удовлетвориться недомолвками Цзян Чэн не мог: половины правды, половины чувств ему было мало.</p><p>Искренность с недавних пор стала для него не просто великой ценностью, но и сложновыполнимой задачей. Возвращение отца, его открытое признание, постепенное восстановление ордена вселило в заклинателя надежду на лучшее будущее. В нём Цзян Чэн хотел бы видеть близких людей рядом с собой: тех, кто непременно смог бы поддержать, кому сам Цзян Чэн готов был бы по первому зову прийти на помощь. Однако сперва Тёмным обратился невыносимый, но близкий названый брат, позднее названая сестра вернулась из битвы с душой, покрытой тайной. Близнецы Вэй явно не хотели или не могли позволить себе быть с ним предельно честными.  Это печалило.</p><p>– То есть дело не в чудодейственных снадобьях и заклятиях? Даже не в секретных техниках и тайных знаниях? – в глазах Цзян Чэна на мгновение вспыхнула пурпурная молния. Его подозрения усиливались.</p><p>– Я о таких не знаю, – Юнру пожала плечами. – Хотя старания и способности целителей, конечно же, умалять нельзя.</p><p>Цзян Чэн скептически хмыкнул:</p><p>– Орден Лань славится своими лекарями, однако даже Лань Сичэнь понять не может, почему раны его людей исцеляются столь быстро.</p><p>– Может, провидение решило, что пролитой в Цишань крови достаточно? – Юнру аккуратно разложила на подстилке пропитанные лекарственными составами бинты и тихонько выдохнула, будто решалась на следующий шаг: прикоснуться к ранам. – А-Чэн, нижние одежды тоже надо снять.</p><p>Необоснованное предположение Цзян Чэн пропустил мимо ушей, зато опасливо покосился на девушку, когда ему предложили практически полностью оголиться.</p><p>– Пострадало только бедро и чуть тянет плечо, – заклинатель поджал губы. – На груди нет ран.</p><p>Юнру для него была больше, чем целителем или названой сестрой, потому в размышления о возможных реакциях тела на прикосновения девушки Цзян Чэн старался не погружаться. Неудивительно, ведь тогда бы сразу обратили на себя внимание запертые двери его покоев и многозначная тишина, укутавшая их уединение. </p><p>Однако его опасений явно не разделяли. Юнру с крайне серьёзным выражением лица качнула головой:</p><p>– Всё равно надо осмотреть. У тебя все одеяния в крови.</p><p>– Со мной всё хорошо. Ранения несерьёзные, да и кровь по большей части не моя, – Цзян Чэн обратился к своей стойкости, надеясь найти в ней помощника. Не помогло, зато кровь в венах немедленно вскипела в ответ на ласковую полуулыбку на губах девушки.</p><p>– Не упрямься, – Юнру смотрела на него с нежностью. – Я больно не сделаю.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>«Боги, дайте мне сил!» – у Юнру дыхание перехватило. Наблюдать, как ткань нижних одеяний медленно скользит по коже Цзян Чэна, было выше её сил. Девушка со всей искренностью желала помочь любимому, в беспокойстве металась, пока тот, наконец, не позволил осмотреть себя после битвы. Сейчас же Юнру боялась лишний раз вздохнуть, чтобы не выпустить наружу разрывающее грудь сердце. Цзян Чэн был прекрасен.</p><p>Конечно, раньше Юнру уже видела полуобнажённого названого брата, когда тот юношей возвращался домой после проделок и приносил на теле ссадины и порезы. Однако эти эпизоды случились, казалось, в прошлой жизни: до того, как девушка в первый раз почувствовала тепло ласковых прикосновений этих больших рук и попробовала на вкус губы, что часто кривились в усмешке.</p><p>Сейчас же Цзян Чэн больше не был юношей, да и Юнру смотрела на него далеко не с сестринской заботой. Потому красота сильного тренированного тела волновала кровь.</p><p>Цзян Чэн снимал облачения неспешно, растягивая сладкую пытку девушки, но вдруг поморщился и раздражённо прицыкнул:</p><p>– Тц!</p><p>– Больно? – Юнру тут же спохватилась, обеспокоенно заглянула в лицо Цзян Чэна. – Давай помогу.</p><p>– Не надо. Я сам… – заклинатель странно покосился на неё, но, несмотря на ворчание, не отстранился.</p><p>За это Юнру ему была благодарна. Девушка не слишком доверяла собственным рукам, когда касалась тела любимого, зато радовалась каждому проведённому рядом с ним мгновению. Её не смущали даже отнюдь не радостные обстоятельства, позволившие ей вдоволь насладиться желанным:</p><p>– Надо аккуратно: тут запёкшаяся кровь. Ткань пристала к коже.</p><p>Сама собой в сознание скользнула и зависла тёплым мёдом в сердце важная деталь: «На рубашке нет шнурка». Девушка прикусила улыбку, провела пальцами по пустым петлицам на ткани. Пурпурную ленту с вышитыми лотосами о семи лепестках Цзян Чэн подарил ей в самом сердце битвы, взамен её собственной, пришедшей в негодность. Эта полоска ткани и сейчас удерживала волосы девушки в высоком хвосте, а ещё сладким томлением наполняла душу.</p><p>Осторожно, точно драгоценность, Юнру помогла стянуть Цзян Чэну рубашку. Одеянию пришлось много пережить и починить его уже не представлялось возможным, так что девушка с лёгкой душой отправила ткань в корзину. Новых кровоточащих ран на груди заклинателя действительно не обнаружилось. Юнру облегчённо выдохнула. Однако стоило девушке чуть расслабиться, сердце немедленно зашлось, а сознание вдруг растеряло все мысли и даже, казалось, способность думать.</p><p>Взгляд Цзян Чэна прожигал её насквозь кипящей фиалковой лавой, пока широкие ладони привычным движением распускали завязки на штанах. Ткань с тихим шорохом упала к ногам заклинателя. С ней же, почудилось, упало в пятки трепещущее сердце девушки. О том, что стоило бы отвести взгляд в сторону или хотя бы позволить себе дышать, Юнру совершенно забыла. Цзян Чэн предстал перед ней во всём великолепии. Лишь нательное бельё скрывало от её взора торс и пах мужчины.</p><p>«Прекрасен!» – Юнру совершенно потерялась в безупречности момента. Она во все глаза смотрела и никак не могла заставить себя отвернуться.</p><p>Выглядела девушка при этом, очевидно, презабавно. Зато ненатуральный, ломаный, смущённый смешок Цзян Чэна помог привести чувства в порядок.</p><p>«Верно! Сейчас не время для мечтаний! Надо обработать раны!» – Юнру с усилием тряхнула головой, прогнала жаркие образы. Работы для неё действительно оказалось немало.</p><p>Глубокая рваная рана на бедре Цзян Чэна требовала к себе внимания.</p><p>– До сих пор кровоточит. Давай сперва с этим разберёмся, – Юнру постаралась выровнять голос, хотя даже на собственный слух он звучал ниже обычного и с откровенным придыханием. Девушка почувствовала, как краска покрывает не только щёки, но уши и даже шею. – Присядь на лежанку. Надо обработать рану.</p><p>В лицо заклинателя Юнру не смотрела, а тот ничего не говорил и даже послушно подставил ей раненое бедро для осмотра, только глубоко и, показалось, с облегчением выдохнул. Девушка постаралась не думать о причинах вздохов Цзян Чэна, но внутри возникло сожаление: быть может, тот обрадовался развеявшемуся многозначительному напряжению между ними.</p><p>«Я не помню этой раны, – Юнру усилием воли приглушила стенание сердца и взялась за работу. – Видимо, это произошло, пока я была в Хранилище Посвящённых».</p><p>– Повреждены мягкие ткани. Кость не задета, – девушка молчать не могла, хотя и комментарии в подобной ситуации едва ли звучали уместно. – Как это произошло?</p><p>Заклинательница накрыла края раны ладонями и послала поток духовных сил: предстояло проверить циркуляцию энергии в теле мужчины, да и кровь под влиянием серебряного свечения сворачивалась быстрее.</p><p>– Задело обломком кровли, когда здание обвалилось, – ответ Цзян Чэн процедил сквозь крепко стиснутые зубы, хотя ничем больше испытываемую боль не показал.</p><p>«Видимо, после взрыва в Хранилище, что устроил разъярённый Бао, – поняла девушка. В груди вновь кольнуло сожалениями. – Прости, ты опять пострадал из-за меня».</p><p>– Шрам останется на всю жизнь… – Юнру печально вздохнула. Она не считала, что шрамы красят мужчин, ведь со всей ясностью осознавала: каждый след на коже достаётся через боль. Видеть же страдание близких было сложно.</p><p>– Ерунда… это просто царапина, – Цзян Чэн, очевидно, храбрился. Подобная бравада умиляла.</p><p>– Края чистые. Заражения нет, – Юнру против воли улыбнулась. – Надо будет только дважды в день менять повязки, так можно ускорить процесс заживления. Мышечная ткань пострадала не сильно.</p><p>Голова у девушки полнилась множеством мыслей, зато руки целителя знали своё дело. Очистить рану, нанести исцеляющие составы, положить по краям лучший из тех, что у неё был, заживляющий бальзам – всё это Юнру делала скорее механически. Однако предельное внимание уделила контролю течения духовной энергии в теле Цзян Чэна. Та странно бурлила, буквально вскипала, едва чувствовала лёгкое прикосновение ладоней заклинательницы. Природу этого явления Юнру не понимала: её собственные духовные потоки никогда столь мощно не влияли на ци названого брата, а ведь она далеко не в первый раз воздействовала на его Золотое Ядро.</p><p>– Постарайся не мочить повязки и не слишком усердствуй в тренировках, – девушка решила, что подумает о странностях в другое время. – Перетягивать бинты нельзя, иначе течение крови будет замедлено, а при высокой активности бинты просто спадут. Будь аккуратнее: побереги ногу.</p><p>Юнру закрепила повязку и скользнула рукой чуть выше: пережала акупунктурные точки, стимулирующие заживление – пустила кровь в ногу широким потоком. Кожа вокруг повязки тут же порозовела и приобрела здоровый оттенок.</p><p>«Удивительно!» – девушка поражённо выдохнула, послала сквозь повязки новый поток духовных сил. Серебряным светом накрыло рану. Та же, точно хорошо вываренный рис, с жадностью впитала в себя предложенную энергию.</p><p>– Понял. Ого, совсем не болит! – над головой раздалось не менее удивленное. Цзян Чэн испытывал подобные её собственным эмоции.</p><p>– Чувствительность в полном объёме вернётся в ногу к утру. Болеть всё-таки будет, – Юнру приглушённо хмыкнула.</p><p>Отсутствие болевых ощущений – заслуга не её стараний или умений, а один из эффектов замечательного целебного бальзама, подаренного девушке Лань Сичэнем. Состав отличался лёгкой текстурой, но поразительно сильными свойствами. Создать что-то подобное у неё до сих пор не получалось.</p><p>«Лань Сичэнь – истинный мастер», – теплом объяло сердце в ответ на появившийся в сознании образ заклинателя в белоснежной мантии Облачных Глубин.</p><p>– Давай посмотрим плечо, – Юнру, всё-ещё улыбаясь, подняла глаза в лицо Цзян Чэна. – Ушиб выглядел серьёзно…</p><p>Закончить фразу девушка не смогла. Голос вновь подвёл, а всё потому, что связные мысли из её головы разлетелись в один миг, точно невесомые бабочки, стоило увидеть тяжёлое фиалковое пламя в любимых глазах. Цзян Чэн смотрел на неё пристально, дышал глубоко. Под ладонями Юнру чувствовала, как в венах билась кровь заклинателя. В ответ её саму с головой накрыло тягучим томлением: желанный человек оказался так близко!</p><p>– А-Чэн… – Юнру потеряла вдох на половине. Воздух вышел тихим стоном, едва её щеки коснулись тёплые пальцы.</p><p>– Он не болит, Вэй Аи, – Цзян Чэн огладил контур скулы девушки, заправил за ухо непослушный локон.</p><p>– Всё равно надо проверить: рана могла воспалиться… – что именно произносила Юнру, она и сама с трудом осознавала. Время вдруг будто бы замерло. – Не Минцзюэ сильно тебя тогда приложил…</p><p>– Не успокоишься, пока с головы до ног меня не осмотришь? – медленная улыбка растянула губы Цзян Чэна. Чего в ней было больше – иронии или томления – девушка не понимала.</p><p>– Да, – слова удавалось произносить только вместе с выдохами, а из-за шума крови в ушах Юнру едва ли их внятно слышала. – Ты нечасто позволяешь к себе прикоснуться.</p><p>– Х-е-х, ты хотела бы чаще это делать? – лукавые огоньки блеснули в глазах Цзян Чэна. Даже тембр голоса изменился. – Лента тебе к лицу.</p><p>Пальцы заклинателя коснулись волос девушки: огладили локоны, чуть потянули за край тесьмы.</p><p>– Она же твоя… – Юнру почувствовала, как тяжёлая копна упала на плечи и спину, а почудилось, будто ласковые руки сомкнулись вокруг стана.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Глава 63.5. ЭКСТРА. Два дня молчания. Часть 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Юэян. Поместье клана Чан</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Что же они делали и почему тянулись друг к другу с поцелуем, девушка не задумывалась. Уверена была только в том, что непременно задохнётся прямо сейчас, если не почувствует дыхание любимого на своих губах.</p><p>– А-Чэн, – словно зачарованная, Юнру подалась вперёд, скользнула ладонями на плечи Цзян Чэна, сжала в нетерпении.</p><p>Воздуха в лёгких, казалось, не осталось совсем. Чувства обострились до предела. Видимо, по этой причине ей удалось ощутить, как слегка дрогнуло и на мгновение напряглось тело заклинателя. Юнру увидела внезапно побелевшее лицо и услышала вырвавшийся сквозь стиснутые зубы резкий выдох. Однако Цзян Чэн тянулся ей навстречу. Он, чудилось, совершенно не обращал внимания на неприятные ощущения:</p><p>– Вэй Аи…</p><p>– Тебе больно, А-Чэн. Прости, – Юнру тут же убрала ладони прочь, чуть отстранилась. – Давай закончим с ранами? Тебя надо подлечить.</p><p>– Тц! – Цзян Чэн досадливо поморщился. – Говорю же: они не болят.</p><p>– Это-то меня и беспокоит, – несмотря на браваду заклинателя, Юнру оценила вновь порозовевшие скулы Цзян Чэна и слабую судорогу в повреждённом плече. – Оно точно не выбито?</p><p>Девушка кивнула на большущий синяк, лишь краем задевавший плечо заклинателя. Основанием кровоподтёк тянулся куда-то за спину. По всему выходило, что неудобств ранение должно было приносить немало.</p><p>– Всё хорошо, – Цзян Чэн раздражённо мотнул головой.</p><p>– Ты тогда сильно ударился о стену, а после мог только добавить… В битве подобные травмы не всегда ощущаются ясно, – Юнру украдкой улыбнулась: разочарование Цзян Чэна сорванным поцелуем было слишком очевидным. Она и сама сокрушалась об упущенном моменте нежности, хотя более важным в нынешней ситуации представлялось здоровье возлюбленного.</p><p>Юнру с содроганием вспомнила разрушающую ярость Главы клана Не. Под влиянием безумия сабли он не осознавал происходившее. Девушка радовалась, что та ситуация разрешилась. Тем не менее, жертв не удалось избежать. Целители и заклинатели пострадали, пытаясь сохранить Не Минцзюэ жизнь. Убитых лекарей, Юнру знала, со всеми почестями отправили в родные края для погребения, а раненые до сих пор залечивали ушибы. Девушка и сама в тот момент едва не рассталась с жизнью, однако своевременное вмешательство Вэй Усяня и Лань Сичэня помогло избежать трагедии. Благодаря «Песни Исцеления» клана Лань и влиянию демонических сил Бао раны на теле Юнру, оставшиеся после битвы с разъярённым заклинателем, совершенно затянулись. Она с радостью приняла предложенную помощь. У Цзян Чэна же всё обстояло несколько иначе.</p><p>Четыре глубоких отпечатка на коже, подобно когтям взбесившегося животного, вгрызались в плечо заклинателя. Отметины выглядели прескверно: в ранах пульсировала воспалённая плоть, а края оплыли огромными синяками и чуть припухли.</p><p>Юнру сокрушённо покачала головой: «Руку надо было зафиксировать и подержать в покое, пока следы не затянутся. Теперь же придётся выгонять дурную кровь».</p><p>Травма, очевидно, была весьма болезненной. Между тем Цзян Чэн ничем слабость не показывал. Более того, наравне со всеми участвовал в битве. Так свежую травму потревожили.</p><p>Девушка понимала, что слова бесполезны, но от ворчания не смогла удержаться:</p><p>– А-Чэн, ты как маленький! Почему не дал сразу осмотреть? Ранение искажённой ци – не шутки. Что бы ты делал, если бы в повреждённые ткани попала грязь?</p><p>Заклинатель с ответом не нашёлся. Он дышал излишне шумно и чуть подрагивал, пока Юнру точными нажатиями на акупунктурные точки выпускала застоявшуюся кровь. Та бурыми каплями просачивалась наружу, а отёк медленно рассасывался. Едва последняя капля порченой крови вышла наружу, девушка наложила целебный компресс. Заживляющие бальзамы и тугая повязка, знала целительница, намного быстрее бы восстановили повреждённые ткани. Однако в этом случае на коже непременно остались бы четыре безобразных шрама. Этого Юнру не хотела.</p><p>– Т-ш-ш, потерпи чуть-чуть, А-Чэн, – девушка ласково погладила спину заклинателя, когда тот глухо зарычал от боли. – Скоро всё пройдёт.</p><p>Цзян Чэн вновь промолчал, только судорожно мотнул головой и послушно подставил плечо. Юнру понимала, что ему сделалось настолько больно, что с трудом удавалось терпеть адский огонь от согревавшей припарки, но иначе было нельзя. Рану надо было освежить: засохшие ткани лечение принимали плохо.</p><p>– Ещё немного… – девушка позволила ладоням засиять духовными силами, пустила поток в тело заклинателя.</p><p>Она пыталась облегчить жжение от лекарства, чуть охладить воспалённую кожу. Однако эффект превзошёл самые смелые ожидания. Тело Цзян Чэна на духовую ци откликнулось мгновенно: покрылось мурашками и расслабилось. Даже дыхание пришло в норму.</p><p>– Будто без ножа режешь, – пожаловался Цзян Чэн и досадливо выдохнул.</p><p> «Боль уменьшилась?» – Юнру удивлённо уставилась на стремительно рассасывавшийся синяк под лечебным компрессом.</p><p>Целительница ожидала, что рана вновь откроется, станет «свежей». Так её можно было бы аккуратно зашить и совершенно исключить новые шрамы на коже. Сейчас же происходило нечто невероятное!</p><p>Под действием её духовных сил и припарки с целебными травами отметины, оставленные пальцами Не Минцзюэ, обратились почти царапинами на коже. Воспаление совершенно сошло, а повреждённые ткани подживали прямо на глазах. Более того, кожа Цзян Чэна чувствовалась мягкой и очень горячей, а духовная энергия девушки серебряными нитями прошивала рану насквозь.</p><p>«Что же это творится? – Юнру глазам своим не верила. Подобного ей видеть ещё не доводилось. – Бао, это влияние твоих сил?»</p><p>Демонёнок на её призыв не откликнулся, но девушка почему-то знала, что тот был крайне доволен происходившим.</p><p>«Всё-таки стоит расспросить А-Ина обо всём», – девушка озадаченно покачала головой. О ранении Цзян Чэна можно было больше не переживать: всё, что требовалось от Юнру, – наложить живительный бальзам, стимулировавший восстановление тканей. Даже повязка на ране казалась лишней, хотя девушка со всей тщательностью затянула поверх травмированного плеча бинты. Они должны были хотя бы немного сдержать неуёмную энергию заклинателя, рвавшегося в бой.</p><p>Из множества мыслей и сомнений девушку выдернул внезапный вопрос:</p><p>– Вэй Аи, скажи, что с тобой случилось?</p><p>Цзян Чэн переводил задумчивый взгляд с лица девушки на сияние серебряных духовных сил. Прежде кристально-чистые, точно свет молодой Луны, сейчас потоки ци заклинательницы теплели красноватыми отсветами.</p><p>– Битва увела нас в сторону, но я увидел, как ты зашла в Хранилище Посвящённых. Затем раздался взрыв и строение начало рушиться. Мы едва успели ноги унести прочь от завалов, – заклинатель говорил неспешно, вспоминая недавние события.</p><p>Юнру же в ответ не знала, что и сказать. Как рассказать о случившемся, она не понимала. От этого становилось горько на душе.</p><p>Между тем Цзян Чэн продолжал:</p><p>– Вэй Усянь со своими мертвецами понятен. Он – Тёмный, отступник, и с этим ещё предстоит разобраться, но ты… в тебе иное: не Тьма. Я чувствую нечто странное – противоположное духовной ци. Никак не могу разобрать.</p><p>Заклинатель поймал ладони девушки в свои, крепко сжал. Серебряное сияние мгновенно рассеялось. У Юнру дыхание перехватило.</p><p>– Меня спас Бао… – собственный голос она едва расслышала. Слова прозвучали шёпотом. – Он защитил от Хранителей Барьера.</p><p>– Это всё? – взгляд Цзян Чэна сделался острым. Он пронизывал насквозь, точно мог разглядеть тайны, покрывшие сердце девушки. От подобной проницательности невозможно было спрятаться.</p><p>– Его сила… сила Бао… – фраза оборвалась неясным вздохом.</p><p>«…Во мне», – мыслью прозвучало продолжение. То, что губы озвучить не умели, понимала душа заклинательницы.</p><p>Юнру не хотела углубляться в эту тему, не желала вспоминать неравный бой, ведь и сама не до конца осознавала произошедшее. Ещё невозможнее для неё представлялось объяснить собственную почти-смерть и последующее воскрешение. Хотя молчать под пытливым взглядом Цзян Чэна не получалось:</p><p>– Я чувствую его в себе. Постоянно.</p><p>– Вот как? Понятно, – вдруг цепкое внимание фиалковых глаз выпустило её из захвата. Цзян Чэн зажмурился и длинно выдохнул.</p><p>Юнру опасалась гадать о причинах столь резкой смены настроения заклинателя. Однако Цзян Чэн неясностью мучил её недолго. Через мгновение он вновь поднял лучащийся теплом взгляд:</p><p>– Хорошо, что ты не пострадала, – слова согрели заботой и нежностью.</p><p>Цзян Чэн больше не задал ни единого вопроса, отступился от расспросов, точно принял неозвученную правду, смирился с недосказанностью. Юнру с трудом верилось в подобную уступчивость неизменно вспыльчивого заклинателя.</p><p>Вечная буря эмоций и взрывной, резкий характер выделяли Цзян Чэна среди остальных и напоминали о безвременно почившей Мадам Юй. Юнру раньше казалось, что именно сходство с матерью когда-то привлекло её внимание к названому брату. Теперь же девушка понимала, насколько сильно ошибалась.</p><p>С первых дней она восхищалась волей и статью Юй Цзыюань, почитала её могущество и уважала исключительный талант заклинательницы. Даже крутой нрав, в представлении Юнру, женщине ничуть не вредил. Цзян Чэн же ощущался, пусть и похожим, но другим. Пылкость матери соседствовала в нём с рассудительностью отца, Цзян Фэнмяня, и мягкостью сестры, Цзян Яньли. Именно эти последние качества создавали трепетно любимый девушкой неповторимый образ Цзян Чэна. Заклинатель полнился жизнью, стремился вперёд и не останавливался ни на миг. Юнру порой чудилось: отвернись она на мгновение или даже просто закрой глаза, Цзян Чэн испарился бы в тот же миг, даже следа за собой не оставив. В эту неутомимую энергию Юнру влюбилась, а после поняла, что совершенно пропала в своих чувствах. Потому каждое прикосновение к возлюбленному отзывалось в ней сладкой истомой, а голову туманило близостью.</p><p>Погружённая в собственные мысли и ощущения, девушка не забывала тщательно осматривать заклинателя. Её руки прощупывали каждый мускул и переплетение меридианов. Хотелось увериться, что Цзян Чэн не пострадал. Тем не менее, наравне с профессиональным вниманием и искренней заботой о близком человеке, жило в Юнру тягучее желание. Следуя за велением сердца, ладони девушки не столько изучали, сколько ласкали сильное тело заклинателя.</p><p>– А-Чэн, как же ты получил эту отметину? – девушка кончиком языка облизнула пересохшие губы. После воздействия духовной энергии и живительного бальзама синяк на шее Цзян Чэна не выглядел сколько-нибудь опасным, но привлекал внимание. – Я её не помню…</p><p>– Вэй Аи… – у самого уха раздался судорожный вздох.</p><p>Кожа под пальцами девушки увлажнилась испариной.</p><p>– Такой красивый. Зачем же они столь жестоки к тебе? – Юнру отметила участившийся пульс медленной улыбкой и коснулась груди заклинателя.</p><p>Её собственное сердце выделывало кульбиты, но пылкость смешивалась с сожалениями: не видеть шрамов на теле возлюбленного она не могла, как не умела обманываться о причинах их появлений.</p><p>– Аккуратнейшая работа. Я не смогла бы лучше, – пальцы девушки коснулись шрама, перечеркнувшего грудь заклинателя.</p><p>След от удара дисциплинарным кнутом смотрелся ужасно, но обработан был со всей тщательностью. Мелкие стежки тончайшей шёлковой нитью, наполненной духовными силами, отмечали вмешательство опытного целителя из числа заклинателей. Ровный шов по кусочкам собрал воедино порванные жестокой рукой ткани. Прошло совсем немного времени с момента появления этой отметины, знала Юнру, между тем даже края раны выглядели здоровыми.</p><p>«Старания настоящего мастера!» – девушка искренне восхитилась.</p><p>– Не смотри на него: он безобразен, – Цзян Чэн тяжело выдохнул. Его плечи дрогнули, когда заклинатель чуть отстранился. Он будто бы стыдился полученного увечья.</p><p>– Раны на теле говорят о том, что ты не сдавался. Сражался до последнего. Не стоит их стыдиться, – Юнру тускло улыбнулась, – тем более ничего отвратительного в этом следе нет. О нём позаботился великолепный мастер. Ущерб был сведён к минимуму. Разве что шрам останется на всю жизнь. Кропотливый труд целителя!</p><p>Девушка внимательно рассматривала след на груди Цзян Чэна и чувствовала, как внутри борются два чувства: преклонение перед талантом коллеги и сожаление о жестокой судьбе, наградившей близкого человека подобной раной.</p><p>«Орден Вэнь не знает пощады…» – Юнру на мгновение прикрыла глаза. Напрасно: красными тенями в памяти возникла охваченная пожарами и криками боли Пристань Лотоса.</p><p>Тяжелые образы прогнало из её сознания раздосадованное сопение Цзян Чэна:</p><p>– Тц! Я не просил Вэнь Цин о помощи. Вовсе не понимаю, с чего ей латать меня? Хотя, отчего же, понимаю! Видимо, хотела, чтобы я подольше пожил. Вэнь Чао любил забавляться со поверженными противниками.</p><p>Заклинатель едко прыснул и поёжился. Юнру тоже ощутила брезгливость. Пусть младший из сыновей Вэнь Жоханя пал жертвой ярости Вэй Усяня, страданий заклинателям он принёс намного больше, чем испытал сам.</p><p>– Вэнь Цин так бы никогда не поступила. Она опытный целитель и твёрдо следует доктрине жизни, а не смерти, – усилием воли Юнру прогнала из памяти отголоски предсмертных криков Вэнь Чао. – Вэнь Цин наверняка из добрых побуждений помогла тебе.</p><p>Цзян Чэн обиженно скривился, уставил на девушку взгляд, но через мгновение сдался, закатил глаза.</p><p>– Я не знаю: почти всё время был в беспамятстве, – заклинатель коротко кивнул, соглашаясь с её доводами. – Мало что помню из случившегося в то время. Всё будто в тумане. Последнее яркое воспоминание – раненый отец в луже собственной крови…</p><p>Стоило вспомнить случившееся – трагические образы наполнили тишину покоев. Сумрачные тени завели тягучую песню голосами павших товарищей. Юнру почувствовала, как прогибается под тяжестью горя спина, а плечи обнимает смертным холодом. Однако стужу легко разогнал яркий огонь, полыхнувший в сердце. Живительная энергия в краткий миг горячим потоком растеклась под кожей, наполнила лёгкие воздухом, а сознание ясностью. </p><p>– Он в безопасности, А-Чэн, – Юнру подняла на Цзян Чэна наполненные горячей влагой глаза. – Дядя Цзян сейчас с Шан Веем и Мастером Чэнь. Чунъян хорошо охраняют.</p><p>– Да, знаю. Он жив благодаря тебе.</p><p>Сыграли ли эмоции девушки свою роль или же на чувства Цзян Чэна повлияли его собственные переживания, неизвестно. Только прикосновение к своей щеке Юнру почувствовала ласковое, а взгляд Цзян Чэна привиделся наполненным нежностью.</p><p>– Мне? Нет, ты ошибаешься, – девушка почти не осознавала улыбку, растянувшую губы счастьем. – Это А-Ин постарался. Только благодаря его силам нам удалось спасти дядю Цзян.</p><p>– Пха-х. Хорошо, так уж и быть, – заклинатель ответил симметричной радостью. – В следующий раз отвешу ему на один пинок меньше положенного.</p><p>Ребячество чистой воды, понимала Юнру! Зато таким настроем становилось легче в душе и верилось в лучшее: в то, что на их долю больше не выпадет бедствий.</p><p>– Думаю, парой поединков на мечах вы разрешите множество споров, – девушка хмыкнула. – Потому тебя надо хорошенько подлечить. А-Ин поддаваться не умеет, знаешь же.</p><p>– Вот ещё! Я прибью его собственными руками, если он мне фору давать вздумает! – Цзян Чэн гордо вскинул подбородок. В его глазах блеснуло пурпурное пламя. – Мне его подачки не нужны…</p><p>Однако Юнру за горделивыми речами и юношеский задором не следила. Вся нега вмиг выветрилась из неё, стоило разглядеть небольшую отметину в центре груди Цзян Чэна, как раз над сосредоточением духовных сил заклинателя.</p><p>– Постой, А-Чэн. Что это? – девушка изумлённо разглядывала небольшой след от хирургического разреза поверх раны, оставленной дисциплинарным кнутом.</p><p>«Его попытались спрятать? – едва заметный след почти полностью скрывался в шишковатых буграх свежего шва, потому Юнру его не сразу разглядела. Зато теперь её сердце охватило паникой: рана, которую целитель зашил уверенной рукой, находилась в страшном месте. – Прямо над Золотым Ядром и меридианом, опоясывающим сердце!»</p><p>Словно с горки в стремительном спуске, её душу пронзил трепет. Травма случилась необычайно серьёзной!</p><p>– К-как это произошло? – голос девушки дрогнул. Тонкие пальцы боязливо коснулись края шрама.</p><p>– Почти не помню, – Цзян Чэн же, казалось, смятения девушки не понял. Он безразлично пожал плечами. – Когда выжигают Ядро и полосуют дисциплинарным кнутом, на подобные ранения уже не обращаешь внимания. Вэй Усянь сказал, что это след от меча: выбраться из лап Вэнь Чао оказалось непросто.</p><p>– От меча Вэнь Чао?.. – Юнру склонилась ближе к груди заклинателя, вперила взгляд в совершенно чистые, ровные края раны. Даже зачарованное оружие высшего порядка подобных отметин не оставляло. Заклинательница знала это наверняка. – Ты уверен?</p><p>– Проклятие! Вэй Аи, что с тобой? – Цзян Чэн под столь пристальным вниманием ощутимо нервничал. В звучании голоса послышалось напряжение. – Говорю же, что не помню чётко произошедшее. Почти постоянно был без сознания. Поверь, меня и самого это бесит, так как Вэй Усянь позволил кому-то из Вэней ковыряться во мне!</p><p>– Вэнь Цин «Золотые руки» не «кто-то», А-Чэн. Она лучший врачеватель из нынеживущих. Её талант бесподобен! – Юнру упрямо тряхнула головой. Она чувствовала, что подобралась к разгадке совсем близко. Правда об увечьях Цзян Чэна казалась очевидной, вот только в мысли девушки она никак не давалась.</p><p>Цзян Чэнь же вновь вспыхнул гневом:</p><p>– Это не делает её не Вэнь!</p><p>Пришлось Юнру откладывать ранние прозрения и приниматься за объяснения. Цзян Чэн за ненавистью ко всякому, отмеченному знаменем Ордена Солнца, забывал о важном.</p><p>– «Вэнь» или нет, она помогла тебе выжить, – Юнру укоризненно покачала головой. – Вэнь Цин помогла тебе излечится, сохранила жизнь. Её дар велик, не обесценивай его.</p><p>Видимо, в лице её и словах прозвучало достаточно строгости, чтобы пробудить сознательность заклинателя. Цзян Чэн рассерженно супился всего пару мгновений, а после нехотя кивнул:</p><p>– Не буду, но и в друзья записываться не стану. Не верю, что её помощь была бескорыстной.</p><p>– Мы всего не знаем, – теперь уже настала очередь Юнру соглашаться с собеседником.</p><p>«Зато знает А-Ин, – девушка не переставала удивляться количеству тайн, выстроивших стену вокруг Вэй Усяня. – Братик, что же в действительности там произошло?»</p><p>– Как же тебе удалось вернуть Золотое Ядро, А-Чэн? – Юнру снова позволила ладоням засиять духовными силами, пустила поток энергии свободным течением. Как и в предыдущий раз, Ядро Цзян Чэна откликнулось немедленно. Пурпурное свечение ответным теплом согрело руки девушки.</p><p> Заклинатель со странной улыбкой на губах наблюдал за танцем духовной ци, но ответил на вопрос со всей искренностью:</p><p>– Вэй Усянь рассказал мне о Бессмертной Наставнице.</p><p>– О Баошань Саньжэнь? – Юнру вскинула удивлённый взгляд. – Но ведь учитель мамы давно отринула мирские заботы. Никто не знает, где искать её!</p><p>– Тут не поспоришь, – хмыкнул Цзян Чэн. – Мы с трудом отыскали верный путь к Запретной Горе.</p><p>– Запретной Горе… – девушка повторила название заветного места эхом. В памяти немедленно зазвучал женский голос, то ли напевавший простенькую песенку, то ли зачитывавший странное заклинание: «На границе туманов Илина край родной бессмертие обрело…»</p><p>– В общем, мудрость бессмертных помогла мне после ранения, – Цзян Чэн глубоко выдохнул и чуть прикрыл глаза. Даже тени улыбки в его лице не осталось. Черты заострились тяжёлыми воспоминаниями. – Я будто заново учился пользоваться Золотым Ядром…</p><p>«Заново? Вполне может быть. Силы А-Чэна никогда раньше не казались столь родными», – Юнру внимательно слушала слова заклинателя, а чудилось, точно понимала ещё и неозвученное. О существовании Бессмертной Наставницы матери девушка помнила весьма смутно. Хотя даже этих крупиц воспоминаний хватало, чтобы понять: Цзян Чэн сумел заслужить расположение легендарной заклинательницы; он оказался достоин помощи Бессмертных!</p><p>«Всё-таки как им удалось?! – Юнру покачала головой. – Допустим, на Запретной Горе А-Чэн столкнулся с Баошань Саньжэнь и приобщился к знаниям Древних. Однако это ни в меньшей степени не объясняет происходящее сейчас!»</p><p>Сосредоточение её духовных сил, знала Юнру, после событий в Безночном городе наполнилось жаром демонической энергии Бао. Это тепло ощущалось защитной оболочкой и давало небывалую мощь. Невероятным образом ци девушки переплелась с сущностью демонического создания. Компоненты усиливали друг друга и противоположностями не ощущались. Тем не менее, чистый духовный поток Цзян Чэна должен был бы яростно сопротивляться влиянию подобной «порченой» энергии. Между тем, этого не происходило. Наоборот, Золотое Ядро заклинателя с благодарностью принимало слияние духовных потоков.</p><p>Во всём этом чувствовался какой-то подвох. Юнру же хорошо понимала, к кому стоило обратиться за разъяснениями: «А-Ин, слишком много загадок!»</p><p>– Тс-с… Вэй Аи, ты во мне новую дыру хочешь сделать? – внезапно Цзян Чэн глухо зашипел и за кривой усмешкой спрятал мелькнувшую гримасу боли. Её руки заклинатель от себя не оттолкнул, но накрыл широкой ладонью и чуть сжал, прося пожалеть многострадальное тело.</p><p>В этот момент Юнру поняла, что забылась в собственных мыслях. Подозрений в голове роилось бессчётное число. Реальность за ними распознать оказалось сложно. Потому девушка и не осознавала настолько сильно вжимала пальцы в совсем свежие раны на груди возлюбленного.</p><p>– Ой! Прости, А-Чэн. Нет, не надо больше ни ран, ни травм, ни даже синяков. Ты и так ими сплошь покрыт, – заклинательница почувствовала жар в щеках. Досада на собственную неосторожность разлилась густым румянцем.</p><p>– Всё хорошо. Не переживай, – к Цзян Чэну же, очевидно, вернулось благодушие. Он тихо хмыкнул: – Ты у нас целитель. Коли уж поранишь, сама и вылечишь.</p><p>Не улыбнуться на подтрунивание оказалось невозможно. Хотя Юнру позволила себе чуть поддеть в ответ:</p><p>– Лечить вас с А-Ином – та ещё морока.</p><p>– Пха-х. Это почему же? – самодовольная ухмылка растеклась на губах Цзян Чэна.</p><p>– Вы от меня вечно бегаете! – девушка изобразила обиду: чуть сморщила носик. – Вас с детства приходилось упрашивать и почти силком тащить к лекарю.</p><p>– Ха-ха-ха. Это клевета! Мы прибегали с каждой царапиной! – теперь заклинатель уже откровенно хохотал. – Помню тебя совсем юной и неумелой! Вэй Усянь пыхтел, будто его ссадины солью посыпали, когда ты его лечила. Ха-ха-ха! А я был уверен, что он притворяется, лишь бы насолить мне. Бывало, даже завидовал этому поганцу!</p><p>– Было бы чему завидовать! – Юнру светло улыбнулась. Времена задорной юности сейчас чудились ненастоящими. – А-Ин не только пыхтел, но и верещал каждый раз, стоило лишь слегка задеть ободранные коленки.</p><p>Внезапно тембр голоса Цзян Чэна изменился – полился лаской:</p><p>– Верно. Зато и ты старалась больше, ведь нам было «больно», хе-хе.</p><p>Горячее дыхание Юнру вновь ощутила на своей щеке. Цзян Чэн притянул её к себе на грудь, прижал теснее:</p><p>– Знаешь, тогда я даже не задумывался, почему старания твоих неумелых рук казались лучше заботы опытного целителя. Теперь причину этого я чётко осознаю.</p><p>От множественных смыслов сказанного и редкой близости у Юнру вдох сорвался на половине. Грудь обожгло томительным жаром. Слова вырвались шёпотом:</p><p>–  А сейчас чьи руки бы ты предпочёл?</p><p>– Те же, что и в детстве: твои, Вэй Аи.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Ты точно не ранена? – Цзян Чэн почти не понимал, что творил. Гул крови застилал ему слух, и зудом во всём теле чувствовалось податливое тепло девушки.</p><p>– Нет, – Юнру в его руках едва дышала.</p><p>«Прекрасная», – от красоты девушки Цзян Чэн терял голову. Беспокойство в его сердце смешивалось с кипучим желанием, но благоразумное сознание слишком хорошо помнило кровью залитую мантию Юнру и гримасы нестерпимой боли. С трудом верилось, что девушка не пострадала. Однако руки заклинателя не проверяли раны, а ласкали нежное тело Юнру, но губы пылали стремлением прикоснуться к гладкой коже далеко не братскими поцелуями.</p><p>«Демоница Вэй Усяня на многое способна: пусть Тьмой, но она вылечила Вэй Аи», – неясная мысль мелькнула и растворилась, оставила после себя непривычное тягучее чувство, больше всего напоминавшее признательность.</p><p>– Твои глаза стали ещё красивее, – Цзян Чэн восхищённо выдохнул. Привычная сталь взгляда Юнру обрела новый оттенок и небывалую глубину. В них затягивало, словно в омут.</p><p>Девушка всегда отличалась привлекательностью, сейчас же в её облике появилось нечто мистическое. Даже воздух вокруг Юнру, казалось, наполнился искушением.</p><p>Цзян Чэн не желал противиться этому соблазну, ведь девушка в его руках чувствовалась предельно близкой, родной. Та же, не скрываясь, тянулась к нему за поцелуем. В сиявшем серебре глаз Юнру Цзян Чэн увидел собственное отражение:</p><p>– А-Чэн...</p><p> «Бесподобно!» – устоять оказалось невозможно, да и не собирался он противиться.</p><p>Расстояние в половину вдоха между ними растворилось в тихом стоне девушки, а у него голова кругом пошла от фееричных ощущений. Лёгкий поцелуй – всего-то слабое касание губами губ – начисто стёр реальность из его сознания.</p><p>Цзян Чэн с упоением пил тихое дыхание и слабые вздохи девушки и не желал отрываться. Однако набатом разрывавшее грудь сердце требовало большего. Нежности показалось мало.</p><p>«Как же сладко!» – Цзян Чэн прочувствовал томность момента всем телом, а после углубил поцелуй. До дрожи хотелось почувствовать вкус девушки.</p><p>Юнру в ответ негромко охнула, но не отстранилась, наоборот, подалась навстречу и открылась ему. Цзян Чэн ощутил неуверенное прикосновение языка девушки: Юнру просила не останавливаться. Цзян Чэн был несказанно рад подобной реакции.</p><p>Дыхание оборвалось пылкими стонами, когда двое позволили себе изысканную ласку. Цзян Чэн притискивал тонкий стан девушки к себе и чувствовал, как собственная плоть наливается желанием.</p><p>Им стоило бы остановиться, но сил и решимости совершить столь верный поступок не осталось. Переполошённой птицей в сознании Цзян Чэна бился ликующий возглас: «Моя! Вэй Аи принадлежит мне!»</p><p>Его ладони гладили спину и руки, захватывали пригоршни мягких волос, а рассудок почти помутился под сладостными охами, слетавшими с исцелованных губ Юнру. Время замерло, события далёкие и недавние потеряли всякое значение, разумные доводы отошли на второй план. Мир для двоих раскрыл для них свои объятия.</p><p> Однако нега завершилась столь же внезапно, как и началась. Подарив краткий счастливый миг близости, реальность потребовала их обратно. За дверями отведённых Главе Ордена Юньмэн Цзян покоев послышались торопливые шаги, а следом раздался обеспокоенный голос:</p><p>– Глава ордена, простите, я ищу шицзе, – Бен Йи высокой тенью возник по другую сторону обтянутых промасленной бумагой створок. – Глава клана Лань зовёт её. Раненым нужна помощь.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Юнру не чувствовала своего тела, не понимала происходящего. Её остов сотрясался трепетной дрожью, а сознание сводило жаркой судорогой. Ничего подобного раньше она не испытывала. Ощущения, точно зачарованным клинком, пронзали насквозь.</p><p>Цзян Чэн целовал её, а девушка плавилась под ласковыми прикосновениями. Окружающий мир будто перестал существовать. Не хотелось слышать и видеть ничего и никого, кроме мужчины, теплом которого согревалось её существо.</p><p> «Ещё! Пожалуйста!» – Юнру вознесла мысленные просьбы, чтобы нежность не прекращалась. Отпустить от себя возлюбленного она бы не сумела. Сейчас, когда неровное биение двух сердец звучало в унисон, – особенно!</p><p>Они делили одни чувства на двоих! От этого поцелуи становились слаще, а душа девушки ликовала.</p><p>Хотя волшебство момента оказалось хрупким: пусть о реальном мире влюблённые совершенно забыли, тот о них помнил твёрдо. Отклик Бен Йи прозвучал сродни смертному приговору.</p><p>– М-м-м, – расстроенный полустон-полувсхлип девушка сдержать не сумела. Разочарование оказалось слишком велико.</p><p>По всей видимости, Цзян Чэн чувствовал себя не лучше, так как бешеным взглядом испепелил тонкие створки двери и не сдержал ругательства.</p><p>– Пошёл прочь! – фразу заклинатель прорычал сквозь стиснутые зубы.</p><p>Бен Йи его ярость, похоже, расслышал, так как из-за двери послышался сдавленный вскрик:</p><p>– Глава Ордена, простите! Но… – молодой адепт клана Цзян явно пребывал в замешательстве, хотя от своей затеи не отступился, – я был уверен, что вы вместе. Ошибся?</p><p>Юнру расслышала искренность в смятении юного соратника. Игнорировать подобную честность оказалось непросто.</p><p>«Боги, почему именно сейчас?» – мысли девушки текли медленно и сумбурно, точно туманами приглушённые, зато эмоции захлёстывали. Тем не менее сознательность в ней очнулась раньше, чем остыли горячие после поцелуев губы.</p><p>– А-Чэн, мне надо идти... – Юнру почти насильно заставила тело повиноваться. Показалось, титанических трудов ей стоило оторваться от возлюбленного и подняться на ноги. Однако ступить прочь она не сумела ни шагу.</p><p>– Не уходи, Вэй Аи, – Цзян Чэн потянулся вслед за ней, поймал руку. Фиалковое пламя в его глазах ослепило. – Лань Сичэнь справится сам, а если и нет, лекарей там хватает.</p><p>– Я так не могу. Надо им помочь… – Юнру произносила верные слова, но сама им не верила. Больше всего на свете девушке хотелось остаться в объятиях Цзян Чэна навечно, утонуть в его ласке и забыть о трагедиях внешнего мира.</p><p>Всё же реальность была жестока: равнодушия она не терпела.</p><p>– Я должна… – Юнру постаралась приглушить стоны расстроенного сердца.</p><p>Не получилось, ведь жаркий шёпот Цзян Чэна прозвучал почти мольбой:</p><p>– Останься…</p><p>Однако фразу заклинатель не окончил: остановил сам себя на половине. Чистое фиалковое пламя взгляда затуманилось разочарованием, точно он и сам понимал, что просил невозможного.</p><p>Юнру же в ответ вновь вспыхнула томлением. Она многое могла бы отдать ради мгновений покоя и неги в объятиях любимого. Однако осознавала и то, что никогда не простит себе безучастия к судьбе пострадавших в битве воинов.</p><p>– А-Чэн, не проси меня о подобном… – голос девушки дрогнул, зато помогла стойкость. – Мы сумеем выделить время друг для друга, но не сейчас и не здесь.</p><p>– Глава ордена? – Бен Йи отклика на свой вопрос не дождался, потому, видимо, решил проверить, расслышали ли его чётко. Получилось невпопад.</p><p>Юнру тоже не могла себя заставить ответить на зов верного соратника. Её внимание оказалось сосредоточено на странной гримасе Цзян Чэна: надежда здесь соседствовала с разочарованием, а желание тесно переплеталось с раздражением. Калейдоскопом чувства заклинателя отразились в его лице, а губы произнесли важное, на что рассчитывало сердце Юнру.</p><p>– Да. Не сейчас и не здесь, – Цзян Чэн чуть сжал ладонь девушки – подкрепил обещание ответным намерением, – а после нехотя выпустил из захвата.</p><p>Предвкушение сладким трепетом объяло душу Юнру, однако к Бен Йи она обратилась ровным голосом:</p><p>– Я здесь, Сяо-Йи. Уже иду.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Оказалось, голос разума её не подвёл и в этот раз. Пускай его слушаться не желало сердце, душа девушки не справилась бы с чувством вины, останься она с возлюбленным: Лань Сичэнь призвал её не напрасно. Обстоятельств для беспокойства хватало. Требовалась содействие: лекари союзных войск и целители клана Лань не справлялись.</p><p>Едва солнечный диск скрылся за горизонтом, в Юэян из окрестностей Безночного города вернулись воины кланов Не и Цзинь. По приказу Не Минцзюэ и Цзинь Гуаншаня заклинатели преследовали военачальников армии Вэнь, сбежавших после гибели Вэнь Жоханя.</p><p>Глава Ордена Цишань Вэнь был силён и духом своим угнетал всех прочих. Его сыновья могущество отца поддерживали. Втроём – Вэнь Жохань, Вэнь Сюй и Вэнь Чао – держали власть в ордене и подавляли всякое сопротивление. Выступать против них никто не решался. Однако никакая мощь не являлась абсолютной, потому при любой возможности или проявлении слабости недовольные непременно восставали. В чертогах Ордена Солнца никогда не звучало единства. Каждый, наделённый духовными силами высшего порядка, лелеял в душе тщеславные помыслы.</p><p>Юнру прекрасно помнила честолюбивую фразу, вычитанную в дневнике Вэнь Цзиньлуна, Главы Надзирательного пункта в Ордене Мейсян Ян: «Всякое дело доступно и допустимо, если оно служит возвеличиванию Ордена Вэнь. Сияние Солнца-в-зените с каждой стражей становится ярче трудами его адептов, даже если о том Главе Солнца неведомо…». Дальше в записях заклинателя содержались сведения о проведённых Вэнь Цзиньлуном экспериментах с тёмными материями, а на последних страницах проводились расчёты необходимого времени для полного подчинения цзянши<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a>. Вэнь Цзиньлун планировал создать из порабощённого демона послушную своей воле марионетку небывалой силы. В этих «исследованиях» заключалось прямое противоречие доктрине Пути Светлого Дао, тем не менее заклинатель ничуть не страшился гнева Главы своего клана.</p><p>Подобным же прямым неповиновением представлялись в нынешней ситуации поступки военачальников армии Ордена Цишань Вэнь.</p><p>Четыре отпрыска побочных ветвей клана Вэнь возглавляли части армии Ордена Солнца. За каждым из них шли воины и личная охрана из числа элитных гвардейцев, воспитанных лично Вэнь Жоханем. В случае предательства последние обязаны были по первому же приказу Главы Знойного Дворца убить своих прямых руководителей, а до той поры должны были бдительно следить за их деятельностью и докладывать напрямую Вэнь Жоханю. Иерархия была выстроена строго. Никто в Безночном городе и предположить не мог, что огни тронного зала Знойного Дворца угаснут. Потому сбоев и исключений из правил не происходило.</p><p>Тем не менее, Вэнь Жохань пал, а с ним рассеялся тотальный контроль над действиями адептов Ордена Солнца. Военачальники почувствовали свободу и не стали дожидаться, пока ярость союзных кланов настигнет их. С небольшой свитой они покинули пределы Безночного города.</p><p>Едва узнав о том, Не Минцзюэ без промедлений кинулся в погоню. Заклинатели Нечистой Юдоли по всей Цишани преследовали беглецов. Воины Башни Кои от них не отставали ни на шаг, ведь Цзинь Гуаншань желал быть причастным к каждой победе. Преследователи много раз настигали военачальников клана Вэнь, однако тем тайными тропами раз за разом удавалось от них ускользнуть. В конце концов, отряды Орденов Не и Цзинь потеряли цели из виду. Заклинателям Ордена Вэнь удалось скрыться от погони на границах Илина.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Пока Вэнь Жохань был жив, его боялись, потому не спорили. Когда же он издох, остальные, точно крысы, кинулись спасать свои шкуры, – Не Минцзюэ разъярённым вепрем метался по комнате, не позволяя приблизиться к себе ни одному целителю. Рукав его мантии был совершенно изодран, на плече красовалась рубленая рана, но заклинатель будто не чувствовал боли. Он в ярости метал громы и молнии, проходился могучим кулаком по любой твёрдой поверхности и нисколько не обращал внимания на кровавые брызги, разлетавшиеся в разные стороны от столь активных движений. </p><p>– Их помыслы очевидны, Глава Не, – спокойствию же Цзинь Гуаншаня можно было позавидовать. Заклинатель с удовольствием потягивал душистый травяной чай и только понятливо покачивал головой на всплески эмоций соратника. – Военачальники Вэнь Жоханя надеются восстановить Орден. Следующим шагом они вновь соберут армии и попытаются отбить Безночный город, а после займутся делёжкой власти.</p><p>– Эти планы и надо было пресечь! – взревел Не Минцзюэ. – Нельзя позволить им собраться с силами!</p><p>– Верно, – согласился Цзинь Гуаншань. – Однако нам стоит отказаться от наивных мечтаний. Союзным войскам ещё предстоят битвы. Влияние Ордена Цишань Вэнь огромно.</p><p>– Знаю! – Не Минцзюэ обрушил кулак на широкую столешницу с такой силой, что на пол посыпались склянки с целебными настоями.</p><p>Один из лекарей, жилистый мужчина средних лет, при этом совершенно посерел лицом, а другой кинулся к заклинателю в попытке его утихомирить:</p><p>– Глава Не, ох! Поберегите плечо!</p><p>– Не лезь! – Не Минцзюэ однозначно пресёк попытки помочь кровоточившей ране, нетерпеливо отмахнулся. – Одного из этих псов я прикончил, но налетел на ловушку. Трое оставшихся скрылись в Илине. Только демонам известно, куда они дальше отправятся!</p><p>Заклинатель на мгновение остановился у огромной карты регионов Поднебесной, пальцем ткнул в надпись «Илин», оставив кровавый отпечаток, и вновь прошествовал в дальний конец покоев:</p><p>– Угадать направление следующего удара невозможно. Слишком много вариантов…</p><p>– Полагаю, в наших силах проверить каждое из них, – Лань Сичэнь белым видением вошёл в комнату. Он со всей учтивостью поприветствовал присутствующих.</p><p>– Так и сделаем! – Не Минцзюэ кивнул предложению друга, будто сам о том же раздумывал в этот момент.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Юнру перешагнула порог покоев следом за Лань Сичэнем. До сих пор они с Главой клана Лань вместе обходили раненых в Безночном городе воинов. Те шли на поправку с небывалыми темпами, но выглядели излишне возбуждёнными. Воины не желали сидеть на месте и постоянно порывались вернуться на поле боя. Подобные настроения радовали, однако сильно мешали трудам целителей, потому заклинателей приходилось уговаривать или даже грозить лишением способности двигаться. Резвость воинов могла им навредить. Этого не хотелось.</p><p>В суматохе дел разобраться в поведении раненых не представлялось возможным. Хотя в девушке зрела решилось обо всём подробнее расспросить брата. По какой-то причине она была уверена, что именно Вэй Усянь знал о творившихся странностях больше остальных. Между тем пришла новость о возвращении Не Минцзюэ и Цзинь Гуаншаня. Лань Сичэнь и Юнру поспешили в поместье клана Юэян Чан: воины вернулись ни с чем, а Не Минцзюэ вновь не подпускал к себе лекарей. В очередной раз без помощи Главы клана Лань заклинатели обойтись не могли.</p><p>Сейчас же девушка наблюдала ряд напрягшихся лиц, присутствовавших в комнате. Заклинатели и целители при виде неё застыли, словно воды в рот набравши. Поделать с этим Юнру ничего не могла, потому решила не расстраиваться раньше времени. Поводов для сомнений в себе и своих умениях она давать не собиралась, потому смело шагнула в центр внимания. Намного сильнее, чем мнение сообщества заклинателей, девушку беспокоила нездоровая бледность лица Не Минцзюэ и плохо сдерживаемым гневом кипевшая сабля на его поясе. Рукоять Бася лежала под твёрдой рукой своего владельца, но бурлила и сотрясалась нерастраченной энергией. Оружию под стать дёрганным и нервным выглядел Не Минцзюэ.</p><p>– Глава Не, как же так? Сабля не растратила и половины порченой энергии. Её голод слишком велик. Бася надлежит успокоить, – девушка глубоко поклонилась заклинателям, но обратилась только к одному.</p><p>– Дева Вэй, мне не до медитаций сейчас, – от её заботы, ожидаемо, отмахнулись, хотя резкий тон Не Минцзюэ всё же смягчил.</p><p>– Искажённая ци крайне опасна, а её воздействие на Золотое Ядро губительно, – Юнру покачала головой и без опаски потянула за собой заклинателя к столу.</p><p>Она думала, что усадить Не Минцзюэ перед целителем для обработки раны на плече будет сложно, но тот послушался беспрекословно, только недовольно сдвинул брови, когда лекарь принялся вытирать с его кожи кровавые подтёки.</p><p>– Бася чувствуется слишком остро. Её энергия неустойчива, – в попытке скрыть улыбку, вызванную покладистостью маститого воина, Юнру прикусила губу. Зато радость отразилась в глаза девушки.</p><p>– Дева Вэй чрезвычайно наблюдательна, – Не Минцзюэ, судя по всему, эмоции девушки прочитал легко, так как насупился в ответ, но взгляда не отвёл, глубоко выдохнул. – Благодарю за заботу. Тем не менее, ярость Бася нам сейчас на руку. Битва ещё не завершилась.</p><p>– Но мы сейчас не на поле боя, а наслаждаемся редким покоем, друг мой, – Лань Сичэнь приблизился к ним, с добротой взглянул на Не Минцзюэ. – Юнру совершенно права. Нам всем стоит немного отдохнуть.</p><p>– А ещё поберечься, – девушка многозначительно кивнула на глубокую рубленую рану на плече Не Минцзюэ. – Нечувствительность к боли – плохой признак.</p><p>– Это лишь царапина, дева Вэй, – Не Минцзюэ на увещевания друга благодарно склонился, но глядел исключительно на девушку. В этом взгляде ясно читался живой огонь, природу которого Юнру никак не могла понять. – Не стоит она вашего беспокойства.</p><p>Между тем настроение заклинателя заметно улучшилось. Краска возвращалась в лицо Не Минцзюэ стремительно:</p><p>– Однако я могу пообещать, что непременно выделю время для нашего общения, дева Вэй, – растянувшая губы заклинателя улыбка больше всего напоминала оскал хищника. – Ваши таланты поражают меня всё больше с каждым совершённым подвигом.</p><p>– Ха-ха, я не заслуживаю подобной похвалы, Глава Не, – Юнру почувствовала, как щёки против воли наливались румянцем. В то же время в спину ей будто сотни ледяных игл вонзили: пристальные взгляды множества глаз девушка чувствовала слишком отчётливо. – Полагаю, будет верным решением отложить праздные разговоры до мирных времён. Верю, позднее мы обсудим случившееся и сумеем оплакать павших товарищей.</p><p>– Суждениям девы Вэй не изменяет разумность, – Не Минцзюэ криво усмехнулся. – Всё верно: время для разрешения дел сердечных нам ещё представится<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2">[2]</a>. Сейчас же стоит…</p><p>Фразу заклинателя Юнру расслышала не до конца. В её сознании вдруг ясно зазвучал тревожный голос брата: «Лань Чжань скоро проснётся».</p><p> «А-Ин…, – у девушки сердце удар пропустило. Она почувствовала смятение Вэй Усяня, как своё. У Юнру появилось чёткое ощущение надвигавшейся грозы. Что-то непременно должно было произойти, и лучше, чтобы в этот момент она была рядом с братом. – Скоро буду. Дождись меня».</p><p>«Спасибо…» – во вздохе Вэй Усяня послышалась искренняя благодарность, а после голос умолк.</p><p>– …Вестей не было, но, думаю, правильнее будет отправить в Ланъя отряд, – Не Минцзюэ теперь уже спокойно и вдумчиво строил планы. Лань Сичэнь и Цзинь Гуаншань слушали его внимательно и вносили коррективы. – В случае, если воины ничего не обнаружат, можно будет их легко переправить назад в…</p><p>– Мне пора, – Юнру невпопад вклинилась в разговор. – Глава Цзинь, Глава Не, Сичэнь, я вас оставлю.</p><p>Заклинатели замерли в замешательстве: подобной неучтивости от девушки они никак не ожидали. Однако Юнру обращать на это внимание не стала. Ещё раньше, чем кто-либо проронил хоть слово, она покинула комнаты, отведённые в поместье клана Чан военному совету, и устремилась к собственным покоям. Там её ждал обеспокоенный брат.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1"><sup>[1]</sup></a> <strong>Цзянши</strong> – демон, согласно китайским поверьям, умерший неестественной смертью или оставленный без погребения покойник, ставший вампиром.‌‌‌ Питаются людьми и пьют кровь.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2"><sup>[2]</sup></a> «Дела сердечные» - Не Минцзюэ использует максимально широкое толкование словосочетания. Читателям стоит понимать также, чтобы не возникло недоразумений. Подразумеваются исполнение долга перед соратниками (оплакать павших, наградить выживших), помощь пострадавшим от козней Ордена Вэнь (долг нравственный и гражданский перед мирными жителями) и, конечно же, акцент на любовные отношения. Не Минцзюэ (внезапно даже для меня ☺!) неровно дышит к нашей героине. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Глава 63.5. ЭКСТРА. Два дня молчания. Часть 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Юэян. Поместье клана Чан</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Голос Вэй Усяня в сознании больше не появлялся, отчего тревога сильнее сковывала душу девушки. Однако поддаваться панике Юнру не торопилась.</p><p>«Лань Ванцзи обладает крепким духом и сильной волей. С ним непременно всё будет хорошо. Серьёзных ран в битве он не получил, но истощённый организм усталости долго сопротивляться не сумел», – к такому выводу пришла девушка, внимательно осмотрев раны заклинателя. Золотое Ядро и переплетение меридианов Лань Ванцзи хорошо откликались на внешнее воздействие и лечение, так что очнуться тот должен был в ближайшее время. Телу необходимо было восполнить растраченную энергию.</p><p>Между тем Вэй Усянь места себе не находил от беспокойства. Юнру насилу удалось убедить брата в ровном состоянии здоровья заклинателя из Облачных Глубин. Вэй Усянь будто не слышал её заверений, зато в смятенном сознании повторял, словно заведённый, рассказ Цзян Яньли.</p><p>«Шицзе не стоило ничего говорить», – Юнру раздосадованно вздохнула.</p><p>В сущности, ничего впечатляющего Цзян Яньли, присматривавшая за бесчувственным Лань Ванцзи, не поведала. Однако даже подобные малости произвели эффект разорвавшейся бомбы. Юнру прекрасно помнила первозданный ужас на лице брата в ответ на вести о практически побеге Лань Ванцзи из имения клана Чан.</p><p>– Лань Ванцзи, – сетовала Цзян Яньли, – очнулся внезапно. Я не ожидала подобного. Вот он лежит спокойно в кровати и бледностью соперничает в цвете с покрывалами – в следующий момент он вскакивает и первым же делом спрашивает об А-Сяне. Юлить я не стала, всё честно рассказала про битву в Безночном городе... – девушка виноватыми вздохами сопровождала рассказ. – Теперь понимаю, что делать этого не стоило: Лань Ванцзи сорвался с места ещё раньше, чем я успела по новой перевязать его раны. Он был крайне слаб и едва ли твёрдо стоял на ногах. Хотя никого не послушал, моим уговорам не внял, только спросил о расстановке войск в атаке.</p><p>«Сразу после этого Лань Ванцзи отправился в эпицентр битвы. Только Богам ведомо, что пришлось преодолеть ему на пути. Дорога к Знойному Дворцу вряд ли была лёгкой», – от страшных подозрений у Юнру начала болеть голова. Пришлось постараться, чтобы прогнать из сознания живописные картины сражения ослабленного заклинателя с полчищами живых и неживых противников.</p><p>Заклинательница завернула за угол добротной хозяйственной постройки и чуть замедлила шаг. Чуть в стороне от остальных сооружений располагалось «гостевое крыло». Чан Цыань уверял, что подобное расположение строения оправдывалось созданием комфорта и уединения «господ гостей». Однако наигранная учтивость Главы клана заклинателей Юэяна никого не обманула. Не Минцзюэ, Цзинь Гуаньшаню с сыном, Лань Сичэню, Цзян Чэну с сестрой и другим главам кланов отвели покои в основной части поместья. Юнру же с Вэй Усянем поселили здесь: подальше от остальных.</p><p>«Выбирать не приходится, да и подобное решение оказалось нам на руку», – Юнру тихонько хмыкнула и поспешила к брату. Невысокое строение «гостевых покоев» буквально гудело от плохо сдерживаемых переживаний. Беспокойство Вэй Усяня казалось почти осязаемым.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Вэй Усянь долгим взглядом прослеживал облачные узоры на белоснежной мантии заклинателя. Время, казалось, застыло в повторявшемся моменте: перед битвой в Безночном городе Вэй Усянь так же бдительно следил за Лань Ванцзи, а тот в этот раз снова, как и в прошлый, по его вине оказался в бессознательном состоянии.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи в благопристойной позе спал. Весь облик его лучился светом и дремавшей силой. Потоки морозной духовной энергии, словно в коконе, баюкали тело. Слабым или увечным он не чувствовался. Заклинатель пребывал в медитативном покое, восстанавливая истраченные в битве силы и залечивая полученные травмы. Только чуть подрагивавшие веки выдавали истинное его состояние. Лань Ванцзи был очень плох. Не излечившись от прошлых повреждений, он кинулся в битву и вновь пострадал. События повторились с поразительной точностью. Хотя нынешний момент всё же отличался от предыдущего.</p><p>Теперь Вэй Усяня разъедали изнутри не чувство вины и сожаления о необдуманных действиях, а ярость и безысходность. Никаким образом у него не получалось оправдать случившееся. По всему выходило, что страдает Лань Ванцзи исключительно рядом с ним.</p><p>«Нам лучше быть порознь. Так ты будешь в безопасности. Все беды в твоей судьбе случаются из-за меня», – Вэй Усянь не желал помнить прошлое, но душа, опутанная смятением, жалости не знала.</p><p>Почти каждая рана на теле Лань Ванцзи была тем или иным образом связана с ним, Вэй Усянем. От этого становилось горько настолько, что даже казавшееся ласковым касание к гладкой белой коже заклинателя чудилось пощёчиной. Это было страшно. Неземная красота и чистота Лань Ванцзи не заслуживали подобной жестокости.</p><p>Вэй Усянь отдёрнул руку, спрятал за спину, точно обжёгся. Его сердце болезненно сжалось: «Я ли причина твоей боли или другие – неважно. В конце концов, именно на мне замыкается цепочка страданий. Потому мне лучше быть подальше. Может, так мои неудачи не настигнут тебя?»</p><p>Вэй Усянь многое бы отдал за возможность повернуть время вспять. Он бы пожелал вновь оказаться в том вечере, когда впервые повстречал Лань Ванцзи. В густых туманах Облачных Глубин он нашёл бы способ избежать этого знакомства, ведь знал бы, к чему оно приведёт. Однако мысль о том, что в этом случае он никогда бы не узнал Лань Ванцзи, ни разу не посмотрел в его поразительные глаза, не коснулся этого совершенного лица, не просто угнетала – разрывала сердце в клочья. Ещё больнее оказалось осознать простую истину: жизнь Лань Ванцзи была бы в разы проще, не знай тот о его, Вэй Усяня, существовании.</p><p>«Прости меня, Лань Чжань. Знаю, что не сможешь, но попытайся… – Вэй Усянь подрагивавшими пальцами вновь коснулся высокого лба заклинателя, провёл медленную черту к скулам, огладил подбородок. – Как бы я хотел иной судьбы для нас обоих. Тогда ты был бы счастлив».</p><p>Откуда в его голове появились подобные мысли и почему в его соображениях Лань Ванцзи должен был бы непременно прожить счастливую жизнь, Вэй Усянь не знал. Зато эти убеждения отличались не просто твёрдостью, но истовой верой, которую он и сам в себе не подозревал. </p><p>Вэй Усянь любил жизнь. Её буйным течением и резвостью хотелось наслаждаться. Пением птиц и сиянием дневного светила – упиваться. Ласковым шёпотом ветра и лесными шорохами – дышать. Звучание всего живого чудилось великолепным, а рождавшиеся в ответ на встречи и события эмоции – потрясающими. Тем не менее, жизнь не только яркими красками обладала. Её богатство имело разнообразные оттенки.</p><p>«Мне достались тёмные, тебе же – чистый свет», – Вэй Усянь не столько понял, сколько почувствовал собственную улыбку. Он привык к постоянному морозу в теле, потому даже мимику часто не различал. Только в моменты, когда его сердца касалось тепло искренних чувств, эмоции удавалось распознать.</p><p>«С тобой же, Лань Чжань, моё несчастное сердце вовсе забывает о холоде. Скажи, почему так?» – в этот раз он осознал не только радость на своём лице, но и солёный привкус на губах.</p><p>Заклинатель коснулся щеки, растёр появившуюся влагу, а после тихонько хмыкнул:</p><p>– Это несправедливо, Лань Чжань: ты спишь сном праведника, пока я слёзы лью по тебе.</p><p>Слова прозвучали едва различимым шёпотом, хотя в тишине комнаты были отчётливо слышны. Свой голос Вэй Усянь не узнал, отчего стало ещё смешнее:</p><p>– Ну и пусть. Спи, спи, Лань Чжань, и поправляйся. Надо же тебе сил набраться, чтобы вновь меня бранить.</p><p>Заклинатель поднял голову к сводам комнаты, длинно выдохнул:</p><p>– Мне одиноко, когда ты меня не ругаешь…</p><p>Фразу вслух он закончить не решился. Слишком неприятным его сердцу показалось продолжение: «…Ведь это значит, что в такие моменты ты на меня не смотришь».</p><p>Себе Вэй Усянь признался честно: внимание этого человека, глубоко уважаемого и почитаемого одним из сильнейших воинов своего века, было бесценным. Оттого ещё горестнее становилось от осознания безвыходности его положения: Лань Ванцзи, прилежный ученик и воспитанник клана Лань из Гусу, ни за что не станет тратить время на отступника.</p><p>«Твоя душа наделена великодушием. Его столько, что хватает даже на меня. Спасибо…» – всё существо Вэй Усяня металось в сомнениях. Ему хотелось быть рядом с Лань Ванцзи, хотя бы тени того касаться. Одновременно он понимал, что обязан был оградить близкого человека от своего влияния.</p><p>– …Но правильно ли расходовать твою чистоту подобным образом? – Вэй Усянь медленно поднялся на окоченевших ногах, прошёл к окну. Сумрачные тени немедленно скользнули ему под ноги, объяли тёмными сгустками колени.</p><p>Ответ на свой вопрос Вэй Усянь прекрасно знал, как понимал, что должен сделать. Правда, решимости свершить положенное он в себе не находил. Зато рядом с ним находилась та, которая всегда готова была прийти на помощь.</p><p>«Лань Чжань скоро проснётся», – в пустоту теней отправился призыв самому родному человеку.</p><p>Мелодичный голос зазвучал в сознании мгновением позже: «А-Ин… Скоро буду. Дождись меня».</p><p>«Спасибо», – всепоглощающая благодарность затопила сознание. Облегчение накрыло с головой.</p><p>Вместе с Юнру они найдут выход из любой ситуации, сумеют разрушить любые преграды на пути и обретут, наконец, покой, оставив мир после себя счастливым.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>В приветствиях близнецы не нуждались, так как постоянно чувствовали присутствие друг друга, потому Юнру спросила самое важное:</p><p>– Как он?</p><p>«Госпожа пришла! Госпожа вернулась!» – из густых теней в углу комнаты послышался радостный шёпот. Очертания бледного личика появились в сумраке и тут же развеялись, точно Бао пребывал не в физической форме. Рядом с ним почудились красноватые отблески одеяний Сюин. С недавних пор Юнру могла различить демонов практически всегда.</p><p>– Отдыхает, – Вэй Усянь криво усмехнулся на резвость демонёнка, но посмотрел на сестру со всей серьёзностью.</p><p>«Светлый господин спит. Он просто спит! Бао точно знает, хи-хи!», – голос из теней раздался снова.</p><p>– Пха-х, без тебя он не был таким разговорчивым, – Вэй Усянь насмешливо вскинул бровь, и Бао немедленно примолк.</p><p>Юнру почудилось расстроенное сопение демонёнка, но сложившаяся ситуация не располагала к лёгкости. Потому девушка решила позднее заняться насупленным Бао. Ему, в конце концов, хотелось лишь внимания.</p><p>– Общее состояние стабильное. Раны затягиваются, – Юнру хватило беглого взгляда на Лань Ванцзи. Заклинатель действительно выглядел неплохо, даже лёгкий румянец вернулся на щёки.</p><p>Вэй Усянь следил за её действиями внимательно. Он, казалось, ревностно считал каждое прикосновение, но не вмешивался. Тёмный заклинатель сам ощущался напряжённым, точно струна, хотя выдохнул свободно, едва Юнру завершила осмотр.</p><p>– Лань Ванцзи действительно должен вскоре очнуться. Его сон спокоен, – девушка приблизилась к брату, потянула за руку, усадила на широкую скамью у самого окна. Ей хотелось почувствовать тепло родного человека, разделить его боль, облегчить страдания.</p><p>На нежность Вэй Усянь откликнулся без промедлений. Он притянул сестру ближе, зарылся лицом в её волосы:</p><p>– С ним всё будет хорошо.</p><p>Прозвучало скорее утверждением, а не вопросом, хотя сомнения в голосе брата Юнру услышала чётко.</p><p>– Да. Он поправится. Золотое Ядро и меридианы не повреждены.</p><p>Вместо ответа Вэй Усянь длинно выдохнул. Юнру почувствовала, как расслабились его спина и плечи, точно с них тяжёлый груз свалился:</p><p>– Спасибо…</p><p>– В том нет моей заслуги. Лань Ванцзи обладает сильным телом и духом. Он справится с истощением. Его раны заживают ещё скорее, чем у остальных, – девушка отстранилась ровно настолько, чтобы заглянуть в лицо брату. – А-Ин, скажи, что происходит? Почему заклинатели после битвы в Безночном городе излечиваются так быстро?</p><p>Этот вопрос вертелся у неё на языке давно: внутри жглось любопытством, но времени спросить не находилось. Сейчас же, когда им, наконец, подарили краткие минуты покоя, важные вещи можно было прояснить.</p><p>Вэй Усянь же скрывать что-либо от сестры и не думал, да и не получилось бы у него. Рождённые с единой душой, близнецы понимали друг друга без слов. Однако правда привлекательной редко случалась, потому озвучивать её не хотелось.</p><p>– При рождении демон забирает все муки, родная, – Вэй Усянь на мгновение прикрыл глаза, чтобы следом посмотреть на мир алым взглядом. Густая сизая дымка заклубилась вокруг них, приглушила внешние звуки, точно отгородила от остальных. – Боль во всех её проявлениях усиливает демоническую сущность, питает её. Чем сильнее страдания других, тем сильнее получается воплощение демона.</p><p>– Рождении демона? Воплощение? – Юнру нечто подобное подозревала, но всё равно оказалась не готова к прозвучавшему. Её дух объяло смятением, сродни тому, что испытывал брат. – Страдания других?.. Как так? Демоны же, согласно поверьям, рождаются в огне… Ах!</p><p>Внезапная догадка полоснула сознание страшными образами, а взгляд – горькими слезами. Память услужливо напомнила испепелявший всё на своём пути алый огонь. Юнру вновь привиделся прекрасный облик Бао и время, замершее в сиянии его рубиновых глаз.</p><p>– М-м-м… – наполненный трагизмом стон девушке сдержать не удалось, зато помогли сильные руки.</p><p>Вэй Усянь крепко прижал сестру к себе, позволил спрятать лицо на груди. Полный сожаления вздох прозвучал и умолк в густой дымке вокруг близнецов:</p><p>– Да, родная, в этот раз родилась ты. Демоном ты не обратилась, но Бао дал тебе жизнь, когда спас. Ты обрела мощь, но и он стал сильнее благодаря тебе. Высший демон забрал твой последний вздох и твою смерть, потому обязан вернуть долг за приобретённое.</p><p>«Бао не оставит Госпожу…» – из теней вновь послышался голос. В его звучании прозвучала нежность. Даже тембр, казалось, изменился.</p><p>Юнру легко узнала Бао: ровно таким же ласковым демон показался ей, объятый огненным сиянием. Девушка полагала, что Хранилище Посвящённых Безночного города было разрушено, а Хранители Барьера убиты яростью Бао. Оказалось, ошибалась. То была кровавая дань за её воскрешение.</p><p>«Спасибо…» – благодарить за подобное было неправильно, понимала Юнру, но душа пела именно этим чувством.</p><p>«Бао сам захотел! Госпоже не надо благодарить! – теперь голосок демона вновь послышался совсем детским. – Бао сделает для Госпожи что угодно!»</p><p>– Он следует твоим стремлениям, А-Аи, – Вэй Усянь медленной лаской прошёлся вдоль спины девушки, будто пытался забрать дрожь из её тела. – А раз ты желаешь помочь раненым, Бао исполняет твою волю. Он забирает их муки, потому раны излечиваются быстро, а твои духовные силы способны исцелять.</p><p>– Так ты знаешь? – ненужный в своей очевидности вопрос, понимала Юнру, но молчать она не могла. Раскрытая истина, показалось, тяжёлым грузом легла на плечи. Не столько скорое выздоровление раненых страшило, сколько неестественность этого процесса. Влияние демонической энергии никогда не проходило бесследно.</p><p>– Хе-хе, странно, если бы не знал, – Вэй Усянь сдавленно рассмеялся. – Я прошёл подобный путь.</p><p> «С Сюин, – вдруг совершенно ясно осознала Юнру. Демоническая дева вряд ли стала бы помогать, не будь они с Вэй Усянем связаны. – Хотя братик говорил, что демоны за ним следуют по доброй воле…»</p><p>Новые вопросы заняли место только что разрешённых, но о том думать не хотелось. Огни Безночного города, бесконечная не-ночь, битва отняли, почудилось, последние силы. Пусть её тело дышало энергией и искрилось потоками густой духовной ци, моральных и эмоциональных резервов в ней, казалось, не осталось даже на тяжёлый вздох.</p><p>– Как сейчас демоны? – Юнру устало потёрлась лбом о ворот мантии брата, позволила себе расслабиться. Она чувствовала, что с Бао и Сюин всё хорошо. Однако хотела удостовериться.</p><p>Ещё прежде, чем Вэй Усянь успел ответить, из темноты раздались мелодичное оханье Сюин и радостный голосок Бао: «Госпожа беспокоится о Бао! Госпожа слишком хорошая!»</p><p>– Напились кровью, – Вэй Усянь приглушённо хмыкнул. – Они в порядке.</p><p>– Да, Бао спокоен и доволен, – Юнру чуть повернула голову, всмотрелась в густую дымку. Там она разглядела иссиня-белое личико демонёнка. Бао улыбался ей широко, обнажая острые зубки. На эту радость откликнулась душа девушки.</p><p>– Ха-ха, ещё бы! – теперь уже Вэй Усянь откровенно забавлялся. Он повёл ладонью по складкам сумрака, точно мутное зеркало очищал. Образы демонов немедленно проявились яснее. – Бао получил мою любимую сестрёнку! Хотя должен был её просто охранять!</p><p>В словах Тёмного заклинателя послышался укор. Однако он, казалось, ни в малой степени не задел демонёнка. Тот по-прежнему улыбался широко, только теперь маленькими пальчиками принялся играться со сгустками тёмной материи.</p><p>– Он спас мне жизнь, – напомнила Юнру.</p><p>– За что я ему премного благодарен, – Вэй Усянь действительно оставил попытки взглядом пробудить в Бао сознательность и ещё крепче обнял девушку.</p><p>В объятиях брата Юнру всегда чувствовала себя замечательно, а теперь в сердце появилась ещё и лёгкость. Это чувство, видимо, рождено было не столько снятием оков со страшной тайны, сколько самодовольным прищуром Бао. Демонический младенец выглядел и ощущался так, точно заслужил в её лице наивысшую награду.</p><p>«Мы теперь навечно связаны?» – девушка залюбовалась эмоциями Бао.</p><p>– И да, и нет, – в этот раз первым ответить на вопрос успел Вэй Усянь. Заклинатель легко прочитал мысли девушки. – Демоническая энергия вновь зажгла в тебе искру жизни и не позволила Золотому Ядру угаснуть. Ваши с Бао силы переплелись, хотя, очевидно, ты по-прежнему остаёшься человеком. Жизнь опытного заклинателя – величайший дар для демонической сущности, бесценное сокровище. Так что, поверь, Бао нисколько не потерял, поделившись с тобой своей энергией.</p><p>Вэй Усянь криво усмехнулся, так как демонический младенец вскинул острый подбородок и упёр кулачки в пухлые бёдра:</p><p>«Бао не жадничал, Мастер! Бао отдал Госпоже всего себя! Госпожа теперь с Бао, а Бао – с Госпожой!»</p><p>– Действительно, Бао теперь со мной, – Юнру не сумела сдержать улыбку. Этого хватило, чтобы Бао немедленно прекратил кукситься и довольно захихикал. – Братик, получается, моё Ядро изменилось? Я ведь чувствую в себе не только твои силы, но и Бао.</p><p>– Вот это, родная, для меня самого большой вопрос, – Вэй Усянь коснулся лица девушки, заглянул в глаза. – Духовная энергия и тёмные материи имеют похожую природу, но рождены разными эмоциями заклинателя. Демоническая же суть совершенно иного порядка. Твоё Золотое Ядро должно было разорваться ещё в момент, когда соприкоснулось с Тьмой Печати Преисподней или силами, что подвластны мне. Однако оно выстояло. Дальше – больше: Ядро приняло в себя ещё и демоническую мощь.</p><p>Он помолчал некоторое время, точно прислушивался к ощущениям, а после продолжил:</p><p>– Я чувствую в тебе энергию, которой, если верить старинным трактатам, не может существовать в мире. Между тем, вот же ты – пример, опровергающий все учения и доктрины.</p><p>Серьёзность рассуждения Тёмного заклинателя разрушил весёлый голосок: «Госпожа сильная! Бао нравится Госпожа!».</p><p>– Ещё бы она тебе не нравилась, – хмыкнул Вэй Усянь. Он, видимо, тоже был рад отпустить от себя сложную тему. – Это же моя любимая сестрёнка!</p><p>– Что же получается? Я по-прежнему заклинатель, следующий Пути Светлого Дао, но при этом наполовину демон, и Ядро моё содержит Тьму? – поддержать общее веселье очень хотелось, но неясность редко дарила спокойствие.</p><p>– Ничего не получается, родная, – захихикал Вэй Усянь. Его смех из теней повторили Бао и Сюин. – Противоречия на противоречиях, ха-ха. Однако очевидно одно обстоятельство. Видимо, именно оно сыграло решающую роль. Ты настолько сильно хотела помочь другим и при этом выжить, что умудрилась спаять воедино самое невероятное, что только сумела отыскать, ха-ха-ха.</p><p>– Поня-я-ятно, – протянула девушка и слабо хмыкнула.</p><p>Сложившаяся ситуация от сумбурных объяснений яснее не стала, потому Юнру решила не озадачиваться. Она была жива, чувствовала себя великолепно и могла по-прежнему оказаться полезной любимым людям. Большего ей не надо было. Опять же, Вэй Усянь сколько-нибудь озадаченным или обеспокоенным не выглядел, значит, рассудила заклинательница, ничего опасного с ней не происходило.</p><p>Между тем, неясности одной лишь её странной жизнью, противоречащей, оказалось, законам природы, не исчерпывались. Состояние Золотого Ядра самого Вэй Усяня вызывало не меньше вопросов. Раньше девушка отметила странности, теперь же, наедине с братом, могла проверить свои догадки.</p><p>Юнру чуть отстранилась, приложила ладони к груди брата, туда, где у каждого заклинателя находилось Золотое Ядро. Вэй Усянь ощущался тёплым, живым, но тело его будто бы пронизывал могильный холод. Девушка ожидала почувствовать биение второго «сердца» человека, вставшего на путь самосовершенствования. Однако не почувствовала ничего. Совершеннейшая пустота отозвалась покалыванием на кончиках пальцев девушки.</p><p>Её немое удивление и смысл действий Вэй Усянь угадал легко. Он накрыл руки сестры своим и невесело хмыкнул:</p><p>– Хе-х, проверь, если хочешь.</p><p>Что ответить на подобное предложение, Юнру не знала, ведь Вэй Усянь был прав. Хотя заклинательница многим была готова пожертвовать ради того, чтобы её подозрения оказались ошибочны. С губ девушки сорвалось невнятное «О…», а ладони засияли серебристыми духовными силами.</p><p>Потоки духовной ци свободно полились в тело брата. Раньше близнецы могли без устали питать друг друга энергией, теперь же Золотое Ядро Вэй Усяня не откликнулось. Не последовало реакции даже в тот момент, когда сизая дымка вокруг заклинателей наполнилась искрами алого демонического огня, а в глазах Юнру появились рубиновые отсветы. Сосредоточение сил заклинателя, следующего Пути Светлого Дао, не отозвалось на призыв Юнру.</p><p>Зато вновь проявила себя Тьма. Ленты Тёмной материи прильнули к близнецам, обласкали, словно родных. Сгустки тянулись, клубились, точно приглашали поиграть, и удобными обручами увешивали сплетённые в объятиях тела.</p><p>– Расскажи, что произошло? – Юнру прикрыла глаза и медленно выдохнула. – Я вижу: твоё тело сильно страдает после каждого применения тёмных заклинаний. Ты будто истончаешься, изнашиваешься изнутри…</p><p>Алое зарево вокруг заклинательницы стало ярче в ответ на произнесённую жестокую правду:</p><p>– Тьма ведь питается жизнью, А-Ин. Твоей. Ты вынужден замораживать собственное сердце, чтобы отсрочить неизбежное.</p><p>Вэй Усянь же в ответ чуть пожал плечами и улыбнулся. Правда, глаз радость не коснулась:</p><p>– Прозвучало так, точно я вот прямо сейчас должен умереть на месте, хе-хе. Да, родная, всё так, – он взмахом руки рассеял сгустившиеся тени вокруг них и продолжил. – Пустоту в сердце и теле… Тьма наполняет в мгновение ока, но даже так выжить можно только в пределах горы Луаньцзан. Да и из Могильных курганов обратной дороги никто из живых не знает.</p><p>– Но ты выбрался, – Юнру забыла, когда последний раз делала глоток воздуха. Страх за родного человека объял её душу, сковал сознание. Она могла только слушать.</p><p>– Хех, мне помогли, – Вэй Усянь же говорил об ужасах, скрывавшихся во мраке, так, точно рассказывал об охоте на фазанов.</p><p>Отчего-то Юнру ничуть не удивилась продолжению рассказа. Она будто бы всё это уже знала.</p><p>– Сюин научила справляться с Тьмой внутри и использовать её в качестве оружия, – Вэй Усянь скупо улыбнулся. – Знаешь, в один момент мне почудилось, что в груди появилось Ядро Тёмного Золота. Ха-ха, у заклинателей всего мира Ядро светлое, моё же – из чистого мрака.</p><p>– Золотое Ядро способствует совершенствованию заклинателя, А-Ин, – Юнру сокрушённо покачала головой. – Твоё же – убивает.</p><p>– Когда-нибудь – возможно, – Вэй Усянь вновь пожал плечами, – но не сейчас. В общем, принять Тьму оказалось проще, чем казалось, а с помощью Сюин мне удалось обуздать её голод.</p><p>– Получается, ты связан с Сюин так же, как я с Бао? – девушка задала вертевшийся на языке вопрос.</p><p>Вэй Усянь покачал головой:</p><p>– Не совсем так. Ваша связь с Бао глубже: она роднит. Сюин же со мной по своей воле.</p><p>Юнру уже открыла рот озвучить новое подозрение, но брат её опередил:</p><p>– Конечно же, её помощь, как и любого высшего демона, требует платы.</p><p>– Ты сказал, что платой для Бао случилась моя смерть, – Юнру пыталась понять столь важное, но неясное. В звучавших сейчас словах чувствовалась истина и секрет для спасения родного человека. – Тогда плата для Сюин – это твоя кровь?</p><p>Память девушки вновь услужила: в сознании калейдоскопом пронеслись воспоминания о сладострастном довольстве демоницы, собиравшей алыми губами кровь из ран Вэй Усяня.</p><p>– Я вновь не могу тебе чётко ответить, А-Аи. Моя кровь для неё скорее лакомство. Сюин открылась мне с одной единственной просьбой, а я пообещал её исполнить, – внезапно заклинатель расплылся в хитрой усмешке. – Видишь, Сюин оказалась не такой жадной, как её спутник.</p><p>– Без помощи Бао я была бы мертва, – вновь напомнила Юнру, хотя и понимала, что брат всего лишь пытается смягчить страшную правду шутливым тоном. – Значит, Сюин помогла тебе выжить.</p><p>Сказанное непреложной истиной зафиксировалось в сознании девушки, однако количество вопросов не уменьшилось.</p><p>– Это ведь не вся правда, А-Ин, так? – отчего-то Юнру была уверена, что брат не договаривает. Тот же, вопреки ожиданиям, в новые объяснения вдаваться не стал.</p><p>Вэй Усянь долгим взглядом проследил алый ореол вокруг девушки, огладил край серебряного свечения над руками, точно оценил приобретённую мощь.</p><p>– Силам, которыми владеет моя сестрёнка, нет равных, – после долгой паузы Вэй Усянь, наконец, подал голос. Правда, прозвучал он глухо. – Пойдём, я покажу тебе.</p><p>Предложение стало неожиданным, хотя Юнру поражённо застыла по другой причине:</p><p>– Мы оставим Лань Ванцзи? Он ведь скоро проснётся. Его энергия почти на пике.</p><p>– Именно по этой причине мне стоит уйти, родная, – глубоким сожалением и искренним расстройством потемнело лицо заклинателя. Вэй Усянь затравленным взглядом обратился к бездвижному телу на кушетке. – Первым после пробуждения Лань Чжань должен увидеть другое лицо – не моё.</p><p>На прозвучавшую в словах заклинателя горечь откликнулись тени. Мелодичный вздох Сюин почудился скорбным.</p><p>– Понимаю, – ничего иного Юнру сказать не смогла, ведь душевную муку брата вмиг почувствовала, как свою. – Тогда не станем медлить. Скоро наведается Лань Сичэнь.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Вэй Аи… – Цзян Чэн позвал девушку сразу, едва за ней закрылась дверь.</p><p>«Вэй Аи…» – эхом откликнулось его сознание. Живой, привлекательный образ померещился мороком.</p><p>Вслед за Бен Йи девушка отправилась на помощь к раненым в Безночном городе войнам. Она всегда так поступала, удивляться не приходилось. Страдания других значили для неё больше, чем собственные желания. Однако, знал Цзян Чэн, и о себе Юнру не забывала. Он столько раз любовался искрами удовольствия от свершений в глазах и прямой осанкой девушки! Юнру, казалось, насквозь пронизывали противоположности. Её пылкость могла сжечь сердце и тело любого в пепел, а твёрдое самосознание и талант заклинательницы давали фору всякому. Впору бы промёрзнуть в завистливых стонах! Хотя даже этого не случалось: доброта и отзывчивость девушки покоряли с первых минут.</p><p>Вот и Цзян Чэн не сумел устоять. Он и не хотел. Его тело, помня ласковые руки, пылало. Чресла застыли в бурном желании. Сознание играло с ним призрачными силуэтами.</p><p>Юнру ушла, но напряжение оттого не спало. Цзян Чэн чувствовал пронизывавшее его горячечное возбуждение. Заклинатель хотел бы сдержаться, отступить, отдаться усталости, но жар не спадал. Обнажённая кожа слишком ясно помнила прикосновения ладоней девушки. Всё тело будто бы пронизывали нити серебряного плетения. Тепло наполняло Цзян Чэна. Из раны на бедре, отметины на плече, сердца оно расползалось во все стороны, топило в удовольствии и обещало большее, поддайся заклинатель соблазну.</p><p>«Вэй Аи…» – стерпеть, удержаться оказалось невозможно. Цзян Чэн крепко зажмурился и откинулся на кушетку. Напрасно: образы вспыхнули с новой силой.</p><p>Цзян Чэн чувствовал девушку всем существом, точно та не ушла, оставив его наедине с раскалёнными мыслями, а была рядом, касалась ласковыми ладонями. Девушка чувствовалась живой, близкой, трепетной, но сильной. Проследить плотным прикосновением тонкий стал Юнру хотелось неимоверно. От желания поймать губами нестройное биение жилки на шее девушки нетерпеливой судорогой сводило пальцы. Цзян Чэн изнемогал от желания и терялся в любопытстве. Было до странного интересно, остался ли след от кинжала в плече девушки или демоническая дева Вэй Усяня забрала с её тела даже эту отметину? Цзян Чэн бы дыханием, губами, языком нежностью отогрел кожу Юнру. Шрам бы он не убрал, хотя отчего-то был уверен: плечо Юнру белело чистой кожей без единой царапины. Только в глазах девушки, что стальным огнём пылали ярче Луны, мистическими бликами проявлялись изменения. Юнру таила многое, оттого казалась ещё притягательнее. Цзян Чэн ничего не мог поделать с собой. Ореол загадочности вокруг девушки ему нравился: он распалял сознание и изнутри сжигал нетерпением.</p><p> «Вэй А-аи, – тело заклинателя прогнулось в сладком спазме, подалось вперёд. Вновь почудилось обжигающе ледяное прикосновение ладоней, объятых серебряным светом. Цзян Чэн до дрожи хотел ощутить его вживую. – Отчего так?»</p><p>Остро, сладко, дико, больно, горячо, холодно ощущалась близость с ней. Цзян Чэн желал бы задать этот вопрос, но ответ желал бы не услышать, а почувствовать. Приятную податливость нежного тела Юнру, её яркую и чуть лукавую улыбку, томные вздохи он бы выпил, словно терпкое вино, насладился вкусом и запечатлел в сердце, душе.</p><p>Под закрытыми веками Цзян Чэн, утонувший в насыщенных образах, остро ощущал присутствие девушки. Аромат Юнру обволакивал, а грудь наполнялась горячечным нетерпением. Цзян Чэн не столько чувствовал, сколько понимал нараставшее напряжение. Он желал девушку так, как никого и никогда прежде. К её телу хотелось не просто прикоснуться и обласкать, но раствориться в нем. Заклинатель чувствовал, как раскаляется тело, и тяжесть внизу становится нестерпимой. Ссадины же и синяки, раны на его коже, наоборот, будто морозом объяло. Жар плотным кольцом обхватывал его чресла, но места, которых касалась Юнру, промерзали, казалось, насквозь.</p><p>Ощущения случились настолько острыми, что Цзян Чэн уже едва ли разбирал, где реальность, а где мир фантазий. Он без остановки облизывал собственные губы, желая хотя бы отклик вкуса девушки ощутить, но те мгновенно пересыхали вновь, точно Юнру была рядом с ним, пила его поцелуи и иссушала сознание.</p><p>О губах девушки Цзян Чэн мечтал долгими ночами. Он вспоминал жаркие поцелуи Юнру. Они сводили с ума, лишали рассудка, высасывали душу. Цзян Чэн терялся, утопал в Юнру, забывал себя, семью, обязанности, долг. Податливые, пряные губы Юнру, её тихие стоны и мягкие, нежные линии тела точно ядом прожгли его сердце.</p><p>– Вэй А-аи, м-м-м! – Цзян Чэн не осознал, когда коснулся возбуждённой плоти, но сжимал всё плотнее. Он чувствовал, как волнами накатывает удовольствие, имя которому было «Вэй Аи».</p><p>Высокая грудь девушки вздымалась в частом дыхании прямо перед его глазами. Мягкость хотелось не просто приласкать, но впиться губами, зубами, оставить свой след, пометить, чтобы больше никто, ни один человек или существо не посмело смотреть на неё.</p><p>–  НГХ! Вэй А-и-и… – его вдох оборвался неясным всхлипом и продолжился низким, гортанным стоном.</p><p>Цзян Чэн ласками проходился по точёным бёдрам девушки. Он хотел терзать её нежностью, выцеловывать каждую родинку и мельчайшую отметину, но на смену губам неизменно приходили зубы. Они дарили болезненное удовольствие, в котором хотелось забыться.</p><p>– Вэй А-а-и-и, о-м-х-х! – тело Цзян Чэна дёрнулось, как от удара, позвоночник пронзил разряд молнии, судорогой опоясало поясницу.</p><p>Показалось: стройные ноги девушки крепко сжали его торс, а тонкая талия притиснулась. Жаром страсти девушки дохнуло остро: Юнру в ответном желании открылась для него. Только для него.</p><p>– А-А-К-Х-М-м-м-м! – Цзян Чэн с трудом подавил вскрик, закусил губу до боли.</p><p>Прекрасная, желанная, невозможная и близкая, родная настолько, что даже мгновение без неё мнилось вечностью, Юнру отравляла его. Его личный яд. Его погибель. Его названая сестра. Его возлюбленная. Цзян Чэн так сильно хотел любить её! Как женщину. Жену. Любимую!</p><p>– А-А-а-и-и… моя А-А-и-и… – под закрытыми веками Цзян Чэн губами прослеживал каждый изгиб тела девушки.</p><p>Поцелуями он спускался всё ниже, распуская пояс мантии, обнажая прекрасное тело. Он стремился насладиться самым сокровенными местами Юнру. Высокая налитая грудь подставила ему для нежности тёмно-розовые соски. Девушка выгнулась навстречу ласке и мелко вздрагивала каждый раз, когда губы сжимали чувствительные навершия. Однако даже подобной ласки Цзян Чэну казалось мало. Он хотел большего! Ещё ниже тянулись его поцелуи – ещё слаще ощущалась возлюбленная.</p><p>– Ах! А-Чэ-э-эн, – удивлённый вздох девушки оборвался протяжным громким стоном в момент, когда губы и язык Цзян Чэна коснулись трепетно подрагивавшего местечка.</p><p>– А-ЧЭН! – вскрикнула Юнру, когда он с бешеной жадностью, не помня себя, пил её страсть.</p><p>Тело возлюбленной билось в его руках, не в силах выносить удовольствие. С ним в унисон, остро и насыщенно, звучало его собственное удовлетворение.</p><p>– М-М-М, – Цзян Чэн содрогнулся всем телом. В ладони растеклась горячая влага.</p><p>– Вэй А-и-и… любимая… – имя сорвалось с губ сладким стоном, а после миг наивысшего наслаждения утонул в густых тенях усталости.</p><p>Утомлённое бесконечной битвой тело и небывалыми ощущениями сознание милосердно покинули заклинателя, оставшись на губах теплом поцелуев возлюбленной.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Глубокие сумерки смотрели на мир мутными глазами, когда Цзян Чэн очнулся от усталого сна. В сновидении он нежился в ласках возлюбленной, но пробудился столь резко, точно его толкнули в спину. Сладкие образы распалённой, желанной Юнру вмиг развеялись: сменились неясным томлением. В этот момент Цзян Чэн предельно ясно осознал, что должен был сделать.</p><p>«Надо найти её», – твёрдая мысль откликнулась радостью сердца. Цзян Чэн решительно поднялся с кушетки.</p><p>Надо объясниться, понимал заклинатель. Ему давно стоило это сделать. Только в этот момент наравне с размягчавшим мысли томлением сознание сковывало неясной тревогой. Вдруг показалось, что подходящий для признаний момент ускользает от него.</p><p>«Я должен её увидеть!» – Цзян Чэн в живом нетерпении, парой чётких, отработанных годами движений облачился и стремглав вынесся в надвигавшуюся ночь.</p><p>«Восточное крыло», – на пути ему попадались заклинатели. Приходилось раскланиваться, принимать поздравления с победой и заверения верности. Соратники стремились приобщиться к их триумфу. Однако всего этого Цзян Чэн будто не замечал. Кто ему повстречался, он с трудом осознавал. Внутри жглось уже не просто тревогой, но паническим смятением.</p><p>Он почти опоздал! Неясное чувство росло, словно снежный ком.</p><p>«Вот они!» – облегчением объяло плечи, когда ищущий взгляд заклинателя выделил в сгущавшихся сумерках две тёмные тени. Хотя радость длилась не дольше мига.</p><p>Близнецы Вэй неспешным шагом направлялись прочь от отведённых им покоев. Почудилось, сумерки шли за ними следом и забирали с собой последние лучи утомлённого осеннего солнца. Густые тени опутывали две напряжённые фигуры, мистическим заревом сопровождали каждый их шаг. Алые всполохи искрились в чернильном мареве.</p><p> «Уходят, – сознание Цзян Чэн сжалось болезненной судорогой. Страх наполнил сердце, – но почему?»</p><p>Осознание происходящего пришло как-то внезапно. Цзян Чэн вдруг понял причину отстранённости, отвлечённости близнецов: те изменились, точно тайны раскрылись и выпустили сердца на волю, сделали уязвимыми.</p><p>Вэй Усянь и Юнру привиделись неземными. Они словно бы отринули реальность и воздвигли непреодолимую стену вокруг себя.</p><p>«Защищаются даже от меня?» – ледяное кольцо на сердце сжалось туже. Эмоции ещё совсем недавно пылавшего нутра утихли. Обида обожгла душу злостью. Цзян Чэн сорвался с места.</p><p>Догнать, потребовать ответа, умолять не оставлять одного – ныло сердце.</p><p>– ВЭЙ УСЯНЬ!! – громовыми раскатами прозвучал гневный окрик. – ТЫ ОПЯТЬ СБЕГАЕШЬ?</p><p>– Цзян Чэн… А-Чэн… – близнецы Вэй замерли в шаге, с опаской оглянулись. Названого брата они встретили растерянными взглядами. Зато сумрачные тени вмиг развеялись, точно Вэй Усянь и Юнру не ожидали брата, но обрадовались ему.</p><p>Этого хватило, чтобы оттаяло и сердце Цзян Чэна. Новый вздох облегчения снял с его плеч неподъёмную тяжесть разочарования.</p><p>– Куда вы направляетесь? – новый вопрос прозвучал спокойнее. Верой в то, что ему честно ответят, наполнилась душа. Цзян Чэн шагнул ближе: счастливое сияние глаз Юнру манило к себе.</p><p>– А-Чэн… – на лице девушки расцвела нежность.</p><p>Однако Вэй Усянь царившую между влюблёнными атмосферу явно не почувствовал. Его голос прозвучал глухо, зато рассказал о важном:</p><p>– В Пристань Лотоса.</p><p>Такого Цзян Чэн не ожидал, потому против воли нахмурился. Сердце его наполнилось надеждой, но разум напоминал об опасности затеи:</p><p>– И что ты собираешься делать? Там сейчас минимум пару тысяч псов Вэнь, а у нас едва ли четыре сотни наберётся тех, кто способен выдержать новый бой. После Безночного города армия не готова…</p><p>– Мне не нужна армия, Цзян Чэн, – закончить фразу Вэй Усянь ему не дал. Твёрдость голоса поддерживали вновь выползшие из сумерек тени. – Я хочу вернуться домой.</p><p>Тёмный заклинатель не просил и не колебался. Он утверждал и оставлял другим возможность лишь согласиться с ним, принять его решение или отойти в сторону. Жесткие складки у губ Вэй Усяня не сулили ничего хорошего, вздумай неразумный помешать обозначенным планам.</p><p>Всё это Цзян Чэн прекрасно видел, но не придал никакого значения. Даже тени страха перед названым братом он не испытывал. Наоборот, мотивы поступков Вэй Усяня ему, как никому другому, были понятны. Оттого душа наполнилась ликованием, а сердце запело решительностью:</p><p>– Я иду с вами!</p><p>Видят Боги, коли был в силах, от битвы он никогда не убегал! Сейчас же речь шла о родном доме – месте, что неоправданно погорело алчностью Вэнь Чао!</p><p>– Тогда не стоит медлить, – Юнру лучисто улыбнулась и протянула ладонь. – Мы возвращаемся домой, А-Чэн.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Глава 64. В родных стенах. Часть 1. Танцы под Луной</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Юньмэн. Пристань Лотоса</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Вэй Усянь, Юнру и Цзян Чэн смотрели на знакомые места и наслаждались узнаванием. Тяжёлая темнота неба, воздух, пропитанный терпким запахом увядавших лотосов, и тягучий, ленивый шёпот набегавших на городскую пристань волн – всё это они помнили с детства и трепетно любили. Здесь будто бы ничего не изменилось и, одновременно, изменилось всё.</p><p>Казалось, целая жизнь прошла с тех пор, как воспитанники Пристани Лотоса в последний раз были дома. Пламя пожаров и крики боли соратников наполняли их воспоминания, оттого пристрастный взгляд искал в мирной, идеалистической картине нынешнего Юньмэна признаки утраченного счастья.</p><p>Уютные огни города они заметили ещё издали. Юньмэн утопал в тёплом сиянии множества фонарей. В вязком после дождя воздухе слышался медленный говор. Всё вокруг дышало спокойствием, хотя внимательный взгляд отметил оживление у водной границы города. Небольшие группы сновали между высокими воротами поместья ордена заклинателей и джонками под белыми парусами. Шаг людей, нагруженных всевозможными тюками, коробками и мешками, чудился тяжёлым. Они без спешки погружали ношу в добротные лодки.</p><p>«Будто и не знают о падении Безночного города», – от кривой усмешки свело скулы. Раздражение полоснуло по глазам. Вэй Усянь с ненавистью разглядывал огромные полотнища флагов и паруса на джонках. На ткани круглый солнечный диск восходил в зенит и подавлял всякого, кто не ведал о смерти Вэнь Жоханя. Вести из Цишани обыкновенно достигали Юньмэна скоро, хотя в этот раз, видимо, запаздывали.</p><p>«Или же это они бегут прочь, как крысы с тонущего корабля, – Вэй Усянь напряжённо разглядывал нагруженные добром из Пристани Лотоса джонки, – вывозят ценное?»</p><p>К таким же выводам, судя по всему, пришёл Цзян Чэн. Тихие, но цветистые ругательства он не сдерживал, а Цзыдянь на его пальце ярко потрескивала. Заклинатель явно был в ярости:</p><p>– Тц! Шелудивые псы! Как смеют они прикасаться к сокровищам нашего клана!</p><p>– Удивительно, что они не сделали этого раньше, – голос Юнру прозвучал отстранённо. Глубокой задумчивостью потемнело её лицо.</p><p>– Артефакты из Пристани Лотоса, какие мог, Вэнь Чао вывез раньше, – Вэй Усянь поймал руку сестры, чуть сжал. Её боль он ощущал своей собственной.</p><p>Цзян Чэн же полнился противоположными эмоциями:</p><p>– Тогда что они делают? – его гнев, казалось, способен был расколоть небеса.</p><p>– Готовятся к отплытию, – Вэй Усянь пожал плечами. – Каждый стремится спастись, коли нависла смертельная угроза.</p><p>– То, что мы вернёмся в Юньмэн, было лишь вопросом времени, – согласилась Юнру. – Глава Надзирательного лагеря, видимо, не собирался нас встречать на пороге.</p><p>– Хотите сказать, что эти псы просто-напросто сбегают, чтобы шкуру сохранить? – глаза Цзян Чэна угрожающе сверкнули.</p><p>– Скорее всего, только сам Глава лагеря, – Вэй Усянь ответил названому брату саркастической ухмылкой и кивнул на джонки. Паруса были выставлены над двумя суднами, остальные же пришвартовали чуть в стороне.</p><p>– Истинные крысы из крысиного рода! – Цзян Чэн в сердцах выругался. – Мы вовремя прибыли.</p><p>– Согласен, – Вэй Усянь медленно кивнул. – Я чувствую колебания духовной ци.</p><p>– Заклинатели в смятении, – Юнру продолжила фразу за брата. – Они растеряли уверенность в завтрашнем дне.</p><p>– Ха-ха! Вот тут их интуиция не подвела: завтрашнего дня у них не будет! – Цзян Чэн широко улыбнулся, и радости в этой улыбке не чувствовалось ни капли. Она пропиталась желчью и злорадством.</p><p>Саньду тихо выскользнул из ножен и загудел мощным потоком духовной силы своего хозяина.</p><p>– Погоди, А-Чэн. Нам стоит проявить осторожность, – Юнру поспешила удержать вспыльчивого заклинателя от необдуманных действий. – Враг значительно превышает нас числом.</p><p>– Зато на нас играет случай, – Вэй Усянь инициативу названого брата поддержал, выступил вперёд. Тёмные тени сгрудились у его ног. Ночь откликнулась множеством голосов. – Они ждут армию союзных кланов, а не трёх человек.</p><p>– Я бы не была столь уверена, – Юнру покачала головой. – Внутри стен поместья сосредоточены существенные силы. А твоя слава, А-Ин, идёт впереди тебя.</p><p>– Тоже верно, – Вэй Усянь с доводами сестры согласился.</p><p>– Кроме того, нам не стоит поднимать шум, – Цзян Чэн, показалось, также внял голосу разума. Его сосредоточенный взгляд скользил по улицам Юньмэна. Луна холодным светом пронизывала облака, однако, несмотря на поздний час, город не спал. – Мирные жители не должны пострадать.</p><p>– Не пострадают, – голос Вэй Усяня прозвучал сдавленно, силуэт размылся в чернильном облаке. – Пристань Лотоса и так слишком многих потеряла.</p><p>«Ты слышишь их, братик? – внезапно в сознании Тёмного заклинателя отразились мысли Юнру. – В воде…»</p><p>«Да. Тёмные сущности заполнили озеро», – Вэй Усянь чувствовал с трудом сдерживаемый гнев и алчность безымянных существ. Бессвязным гомоном и безобразным бульканьем в черноте ночи раздавались стенания.</p><p>«Я выпущу их, – в словах Юнру прозвучала глубокая тоска. – Озеро Лотос надо очистить от скверны».</p><p>«Будь осторожна. Родные стены не зря притянули эту гадость», – Вэй Усянь ничуть не сомневался в способностях сестры, однако само присутствие у границ ордена заклинателей такого количества водной нечисти настораживало. Резиденция Ордена Юньмэн Цзян, Пристань Лотоса, точно обладала собственной волей и, как могла, противостояла захватчикам.</p><p>Тем не менее, эта версия не выдерживала никакой критики. С большой долей вероятности всё обстояло несколько иначе. В доме клана Цзян захватчики не особенно следили за силами, которыми управляли. Духовная ци над Пристанью Лотоса стояла плотной пеленой, но однородностью не отличалась. Тёмная дымка покрывала землю, шёпот павших воинов слышался весьма чётко.</p><p>«Боюсь, не только Вэнь Цзиньлун занимался тёмными искусствами…» – Юнру ощутила болезненный спазм в груди.</p><p>«И использовали в экспериментах они души наших погибших соратников! – тьма вокруг Вэй Усяня наполнилась яростным гудением. – Непростительно! За это кощунство Орден Вэнь поплатится!»</p><p>– Ты опять зашлёшь мертвецов? – Цзян Чэн тёмных голосов слышать не мог, однако и он пылал праведным гневом не напрасно.</p><p>Причин хватало: при внимательном рассмотрении очевидными казались повреждения поместья, полученные в недавней битве. Захватчики ремонтом не занимались. Здания с обвалившейся кровлей или дырами в стенах оставили без присмотра. В осенней промозглости и под нескончаемыми ливнями Юньмэна строения медленно ветшали и разрушались.</p><p>– Я не стану тревожить павших… – Вэй Усянь качнул головой.</p><p>Он понимал: на призыв Призрачной флейты откликнутся те, кто пылал наибольшей яростью. Тела погибших при осаде Пристани Лотоса заклинателей Ордена Вэнь уже давно переправили в Цишань и похоронили. Только адепты клана Цзян остались без погребения. Однако тревожить погибших соратников не хотелось, как не было и нужды раздувать их неистовство.</p><p> «Отпусти их с миром, А-Ин, – голос Юнру в сознании вновь прозвучал продолжением его мыслей. – Не надо больше крови…»</p><p>Скорбным смирением и усталостью наполнился облик заклинательницы, тонкие пальцы девушки в его руке похолодели.</p><p>«Хорошо», – Вэй Усянь плотнее обхватил ладонь сестры. Согреть своим теплом он её не мог, зато с готовностью разделил тоску. Тёмные клубы накрыли плечи Юнру, точно вторили желанию своего Мастера защитить девушку.</p><p>– …Постарайся окончательно не разрушить поместье, – хмыкнул Цзян Чэн, хотя суровость в его взгляде не соответствовала высказыванию.</p><p>Отвечать на колкость Вэй Усянь не стал. Тьма вокруг него сгустилась в чернильное облако. Тонкий образ девушки в красном одеянии проступил сквозь мрак.</p><p>«Сюин, будь осторожна», – голос Юнру прозвучал с заботливой интонацией.</p><p>– А-а-ха-а, – мелодичный вздох Сюин ответил песней.</p><p>– Госпожа беспокоится о Сюин. Госпожа хорошая, – иссиня-белое личико Бао появилось из тени. – Сюин будет танцевать, а Бао останется с Госпожой. Бао будет играть в водичке! Хи-хи-хи!</p><p>Воздух вокруг демонических созданий наполнился бессвязным гулом. Алые искры нетерпения Бао прошили ночь над Юньмэном.</p><p>– Тц! Опять твои демоны?!.. – Цзян Чэн недовольно поморщился. Он резко развернулся и зашагал вниз со склона.</p><p>Ни осуждения, ни порицания заклинатель не выразил. Подобное непротивление тёмным сущностям со стороны названого брата показалось Вэй Усяню странным, но в замешательстве он пребывал недолго.</p><p>Чёткие указания и решительный шаг Цзян Чэна сказали больше, чем любое возмущение:</p><p>– Прослежу, чтобы к Пристани Лотоса никто из жителей не приближался. Бой не уводите за стены, – он будто бы давал разрешение использовать любые средства для достижения цели. – Сегодня мы возвращаемся домой.</p><p>Вэй Усянь криво усмехнулся ему в спину и наклонился к сестре. Лёгкий поцелуй он запечатлел на линии волос:</p><p>– А-Аи, будь осторожна.</p><p>– Я не одна, братик, – Юнру с готовностью откликнулась на ласку.</p><p>– Бао не оставит Госпожу, – демонический младенец растёкся ликовавшей улыбкой. Он, казалось, был несказанно рад вновь почувствовать вкус битвы.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>«А-Ин, здесь только осколки душ, – тревожный голос Юнру прозвучал в сознании. – Водные существа тоже иссушены практически до основания».</p><p>Следом послышалось недовольное сопение и хныканье Бао: «Хнык-хнык, Бао не с кем поиграть! Злые заклинатели не оставили никого для Бао!» Разочарование демонического создания было очевидно.</p><p>«Внутри Пристани Лотоса даже призраков нет», – Вэй Усянь дополнил картину. Он смотрел на мир глазами Сюин и прислушивался к бессвязному гомону мёртвых голосов.</p><p>Издали казалось, что их павшие товарищи криком исходили от гнева и стремились отомстить захватчикам, отмеченным символом сияющего солнца. Вблизи же всё выглядело совершенно иначе: то, что слышалось армией, оказалось лишь отголоском.</p><p>«Остались мороки…» – сокрушённый вздох Юнру послышался продолжением его собственных мыслей.</p><p>Получалось, что погибших защитников Пристани Лотоса, их друзей и соратников, не просто лишили погребения и возможности обрести новое рождение, но даже память их душ растёрли в пыль.</p><p>«Они заплатят за это!» – безумная ярость объяла сознание, заволокла взгляд алым. Вэй Усянь поднёс Призрачную флейту к губам. О милосердии его сердце позабыло. Воля умерших прозвучала надрывной песней в ночи.</p><p>«Сюин, Бао, не проливайте кровь в землю!» – жестокого приказа Тёмного Мастера ослушаться было невозможно. Но того и не требовалось. Демонические создания откликнулись искренним восторгом: мелодичный вздох Сюин завершился тихим смехом, а Бао радостно возопил.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Пир в ночную пору, – Юнру вышла из теней и встала рядом с братом.</p><p>Песня Чэньцин ответила заклинательнице парой мягких согласных нот и вновь устремилась ввысь, неся с собой приказ не оставлять никого в живых. Этому повелению с готовностью следовали Бао и Сюин, а Луна услужливо заливала пространство холодным сиянием. Вэй Усянь и Юнру стояли на высоком коньке крыши Главного дома Пристани Лотоса и наблюдали за буйством демонов. Те нисколько не сдерживались: они упивались убийствами и даже возможности защититься противникам не оставляли.</p><p>Бао и Сюин метались по всему поместью в поисках жертв. Энергия демонов бурлила: голод их казался неутолим. Адепты Ордена Вэнь даже мечи обнажить не успевали, как падали на землю иссушенными трупами. Следом за демонами во все стороны расползалась Тьма. Она довершала начатое, не оставляя от останков в огненно-белых мантиях даже праха. Ни стенания боли, ни возгласа удивления не раздавалось в тишине. Пением Призрачной флейты оказалась наполнена ночь Юньмэна.</p><p>Пиршество смерти могло бы быть ужасавшим зрелищем, однако едва ли вызывало отвращение. Смерть в исполнении демонов чудилась прекрасной. Сюин алым вихрем проносилась по поместью в безумном танце. Удовольствие слышалось в её высоком смехе. Бао вторил радости соратницы аппетитным чавканьем и довольным сопением. Яркими вспышками пламени он появлялся то тут, то там и мгновением позднее испарялся, оставляя за собой лишь изглоданные тела.</p><p>Наблюдать за смертью Юнру всегда было сложно, сейчас же, удивительно, гибель адептов Ордена Вэнь чудилась милосердной. Предсмертный ужас не касался заклинателей, а тела павших не представлялось возможным распознать или хотя бы сосчитать. Оттого они не осознавались некогда живыми. Точно бесчувственные, адепты Ордена Вэнь марионетками попадали в лапы демонов и безропотно принимали свою участь.</p><p>В один миг наполненное жизнью поместье вымерло, а потоки духовной энергии рассеялись. Жажду демонов не сумели умалить ни защитные талисманы, ни солнцем разрисованные фонари, ни выставленные духовные барьеры. Бао и Сюин выпустили на свободу до поры сдерживаемую мощь.</p><p>С последней нотой песни Чэньцин иссякло дыхание живых. Вэй Усянь отнял флейту от губ:</p><p>– В главном доме осталось лишь трое.</p><p>– Да. Пора бы закончить с этим, – Юнру длинно выдохнула, на мгновение прикрыла глаза. – Уверен, что там нет тех, кто помог вам… тогда.</p><p>Вспоминать не хотелось, однако ни Вэнь Цин, ни Вэнь Нин ничего дурного им не сделали, наоборот, помогли, рискуя жизнью.</p><p>– Уверен, – Вэй Усянь выглядел напряжённым. – Они не здесь. Не чувствую их присутствия.</p><p>– Понятно… – спорить или сомневаться Юнру не стала. – Мы выясним, что с ними.</p><p>– Непременно.</p><p>– Пойдём. А-Чэн почти внутри, – девушка первая шагнула вниз с крыши. Теперь страха или даже тени сомнений перед Тьмой она не испытывала, ведь знала, что та не обидит.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Погоди, Цзян Чэн, – Вэй Усянь выступил вперёд, в последний момент остановил руку названого брата.</p><p>С занесённого в смертельном ударе клинка на лоб заклинателя в богатой мантии клана Вэнь упала крупная капля крови. Лицо Вэнь Синхо покрылось частой испариной, какая случается у всякого трусливого человека перед наступлением смерти. Оттого кровавая отметина растеклась безобразной кляксой, а лицо заклинателя посерело от страха.</p><p>– Пощады ему не будет! – Цзян Чэн не говорил – рычал, его дыхание срывалось бешенством.</p><p>Только что Саньду напился кровью личной стражи Главы Надзирательного лагеря Ордена Цишань Вэнь в Юньмэне, но всё казалось мало. Только жизнь заклинателя, узурпировавшего власть в их доме, могла в малой степени утолить голод зачарованной стали.</p><p>– Не о пощаде речь, А-Чэн, – Юнру ответила за брата.</p><p>Вэй Усянь же объяснять не стал, ведь знал, что времени для вопросов у него немного. Цзян Чэн терпением не отличался.</p><p>– Где Вэнь Цин и её брат? – вкрадчиво осведомился Вэй Усянь.</p><p>Главу Надзирательного лагеря Вэнь они обнаружили в личных покоях. Из Главного зала поместья тот сбежал, пока демоны собирали кровавую дань. Теперь в кабинете, некогда принадлежавшем Цзян Фэнмяню, Вэнь Синхо дрожал, точно осиновый лист на ветру. Даже мантия, опалённая Солнцем, казалось, жгла ему кожу. Он тянул себя за рукава и смотрел затравленной дичью на охотников, пришедших по его душу.</p><p>– К-кто? – Вэнь Синхо подавился звучанием своего голоса. Завершение фразы он просипел. – Какая Вэнь Цин-н-н?</p><p>– Шелудивый пёс! Даже имён своих родственничков не знаешь?! – Цзян Чэн напустился на заклинателя. Тот же отреагировал мгновенно: крупно вздрогнул и съёжился, сжался вдвое.</p><p>– Предыдущий Глава Надзирательного лагеря в Юньмэне и её брат, – Вэй Усянь на горячность названого брата не обратил внимания. У него достало терпения пояснить вопрос. Неудивительно, ведь ответ на него казался чрезвычайно важным.</p><p>Цзян Чэн кричал, и это было страшно, но спокойствие, отдающее могильным холодом, почудилось Вэнь Синхо, судя по всему, более жутким. Лишь краткий миг ему понадобился, чтобы освежить память:</p><p>– А-а! Вэнь Цин… Помню, – речь заклинателя непрестанно прерывалась дрожью в голосе, но слова полились безостановочно. – Они в опале. Г-глава повелел их казнить, н-но… после сжалился. М-молодой Мастер собственноручно произвёл наказание, а потом выслал их в р-родовое имение.</p><p>– Произвёл наказание? – сердце Юнру тревожно ёкнуло. – За что?</p><p>Вэнь Чао не ведал милосердия, а жестокость являлась его любимой забавой. «Наказание», о котором говорил Вэнь Синхо, почти наверняка было хуже, чем смерть. Ни о какой «жалости» и речи не шло. Сознание Юнру наполнилось ужасающими картинами: одна хуже другой. Беспокойство о судьбе Вэнь Цин и её брата не оказалось напрасным в любом случае.</p><p>– Я-я не знаю… подробностей… – Вэнь Синхо попытался незаметно ускользнуть от зловещего сияния Саньду в руках Цзян Чэна. Не вышло: заклинатель бдительно следил за каждым его движением.</p><p>Вэй Усянь же ничем своих эмоций не показал, только уточнил:</p><p>– Родовое имение в Илине?</p><p>– Да, – Вэнь Синхо принялся усиленно кивать.</p><p>Этого, судя по всему, делать не стоило. Цзян Чэн отреагировал мгновенно: зачарованная сталь тонко пропела и, наконец, настигла свою цель. Голова, что недавно, словно болванчик, согласно кланялась, ударилась об пол. Однако ни кровинки не испачкало кабинет Цзян Фэнмяня.</p><p>Улыбавшийся Бао вдруг появился на плече безголового тела. Мгновением позднее раздалось его довольное урчание.</p><p>– Бао, Сюин, уберите останки прочь из Пристани Лотоса. Надо подготовить это место к очищению, – трапеза демона Вэй Усяня не интересовала. Он развернулся и вышел в ночь. Вдохнул полной грудью: «Воздух дома».</p><p>– Здесь даже дышится привольнее, – недавняя суровость начисто исчезла из голоса Цзян Чэна. На лице заклинателя расцвела странная улыбка. Много печали было в ней, но и ликование.</p><p>– Мы дома, – Юнру не могла до конца осознать свои ощущения. Смешанные чувства разрывали сердце.</p><p>В Пристани Лотоса утихли даже призрачные голоса. Всё живое, казалось, покинуло это место. Родные стены глядели на них чужими глазами, точно не узнавали.</p><p>– А-Ин…</p><p>Что хотела сказать девушка, о чём желала спросить, она и сама не понимала. Но сейчас, отчего-то, глубокое одиночество затопило сердце.</p><p>Вэй Усянь тоже ничем себя прежнего, юношу с лёгким характером, не напоминал. Слишком много мыслей роилось в его голове. Хотя одна выделялась среди остальных – та, что снимала с души тёмные покровы.</p><p>– Пойдёмте, я вам всё расскажу, – Вэй Усянь не оглядывался на спутников. На деревянных ногах он шёл туда, где провёл счастливые часы своего детства.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– …Вэнь Чао рассчитал верно: на гору Луаньцзан можно лишь взойти, но выхода найти не получится ни у кого, – Вэй Усянь слепым взглядом следил за волнами, что рябью разукрашивали озеро Лотос. Тишина ночи казалась нереальной: даже обычно шумные воды позволяли себе лишь шёпот. – Погребальный же курган точно соответствует своему названию и описанию. Помните: «Чёрные тени неумерших своим домом признали это место. Их следами покрыта земля»? Трактат о Тёмных сущностях, скорее всего, писал тот, кто собственными глазами видел те земли.</p><p>– Как это возможно, если оттуда ещё никто не выбрался? – Цзян Чэн в воду не смотрел. Он с лицом чернее тучи разглядывал названого брата и, казалось, едва удерживался от того, чтобы пустить в ход кулаки.</p><p>Юнру не совсем понимала причину ярости возлюбленного, зато нарисованную братом картину проклятых земель видела, словно наяву:</p><p>– «Ни одно живое существо не способно выжить в отравленном смертью воздухе», – девушка вспомнила продолжение описания из многотомного труда неизвестного заклинателя. Его среди ряда других она прочла в Библиотеке Облачных Глубин.</p><p>– Точно! Выбраться нельзя и выжить там невозможно, – Цзян Чэн внезапно осклабился. Цзыдянь на его пальце ярко полыхнула пурпурным сиянием. – И вот он ты: Вэй. Усянь. Здесь, рядом с нами. Живой. Вполне здоровый. Объясниться не хочешь?!</p><p>Юнру услышала тяжёлый вздох брата. В сознании появилась уверенность, что тот решился на откровенность. Сомневалась девушка только в том, насколько искренним Вэй Усянь позволил себе быть.</p><p>– Твоё сердце бьётся, А-Ин, – Юнру поддержала родного человека, показала, что готова выслушать и понять. – Пусть движение духовной энергии в меридианах не чувствуется, силы в теле не иссякли.</p><p>– Всё верно. Вэй Чжулю работу свою знает… – Вэй Усянь смежил веки.</p><p>«Неправда!» – яркая мысль вспыхнула и тут же угасла. Сжигающий Ядра был совершенно ни при чём, чувствовала девушка! Хотя даже вопрос не сумела задать, ведь брат продолжал:</p><p>– Однако я выжил. Сущности, что населяют Погребальный курган, пощады тоже не ведают. Моя кровь показалась им изысканным лакомством, но меньшим, чем Золотое Ядро заклинателя…</p><p>Вэй Усянь говорил медленно: будто выверял каждое слово и долго обдумывал, прежде чем озвучить.</p><p>– Вот тут они, как раз-таки, ошиблись. Нельзя забрать того, от чего остались крупицы… Знаете, пустота обладает не меньшим голодом, чем неупокоенная душа, – он тихо выдохнул, – а Тьма – прекрасное питание для измученного тела.</p><p>– Тебе удалось преобразить Золотое Ядро? – Юнру вдруг поняла, почему брат не говорил всей правды.</p><p>Всё сразу встало на свои места: даже откровенная ложь привиделась обоснованной. Половинная истина, частичная откровенность – вот всё, что он мог себе позволить, не разрушив окончательно семейные и дружеские узы, что связывали их с кланом Цзян и Цзян Чэном. Последователи доктрины Светлого Дао, стремившиеся к «невозможному», Орден Юньмэн Цзян последователей Тёмного Пути видел слабыми – теми, кто сдался на волю случая и отступил перед сложностями. Именно таким боялся показаться брат. Слишком многим близнецы Вэй были обязаны приютившему их клану. От слишком многого пришлось бы отказаться, признай они за собой слабость.</p><p>Вэй Усянь же слабым никогда не был. Так и случилась эта полуправда: он Тьме не подчинился, а сам обратился Тёмным – сумел её преодолеть и поставил своим оружием. Вэй Усянь стал Тёмным – тем, кто отринул Светлое Дао. Место Золотого Ядра заклинателя, он утверждал, заняла алчность тёмной материи.</p><p>Однако Юнру понимала другое. Знания в её сознании появились внезапно и с очевидной чёткостью отделили ложь от истины. Влияние ли демонических сил было в том или же интуиция девушки и воздействие родной крови, Юнру не знала. Только обмануть её Вэй Усяню не удалось.</p><p>Тьма, даже находясь под воздействием сильной воли заклинателя, единой для образования сосредоточения магических сил не стала бы. Никакого Тёмного Ядра не было и быть не могло. Мрак поглощал всё вокруг себя, а когда иного не оставалось, продлевал голод на собственное тело. Вэй Усянь рассказывал, что сумел подчинить Тьму и поставить её себе на службу. В действительности же, чувствовала Юнру, та лишь позволяла использовать свои ресурсы, питаясь энергией Тёмного заклинателя.</p><p>«Сестрёнка, всякая сила требует платы… – в сознании девушки раздался голос Вэй Усяня. – Ради той, какой теперь владею я, любой цены не жалко».</p><p>«Но это убивает тебя!» – Юнру ощутила, как отчаянием сковывает сердце.</p><p>«Может быть, когда-нибудь, однако не сейчас и не здесь», – Вэй Усянь слегка наклонил голову, соглашаясь и одновременно прося её поддержки. Признаваться названому брату в своей «почти-смерти» он явно не собирался.</p><p>С сестрой, только между ними, – с мольбой и просьбой – Вэй Усянь не пытался лукавить. Тем не менее, вслух его голос прозвучал уверенно. Даже тени сомнения заклинатель себе не позволил: Цзян Чэн не должен был понять его смятения.</p><p>– Не совсем так, – Вэй Усянь перевёл взгляд в ночное небо. Сумрачное облако появилось у его ног и поднялось до колен. – Однако Тьма заняла место утраченного источника духовной силы.</p><p>– То есть ты, паршивец, мало того, что выбрался живым оттуда, где должен был подохнуть, как последний пёс, так ещё и силушки немеряной умудрился с собой прихватить? – Цзян Чэна же, судя по всему, не слишком стройный рассказ удовлетворил. Только острый взгляд заклинателя пронизан был подозрительностью. Между тем, в его злости чувствовалось нечто странное, сильнее всего напоминавшее заботу.</p><p>– Выходит, так, – Вэй Усянь криво усмехнулся. – Хотя в своих нынешних способностях я не до конца уве…</p><p>Закончить фразу он не успел: мощным ударом его отбросило назад. С громким всплеском Вэй Усянь рухнул в тёмные воды озера.</p><p>– А РАНЬШЕ ТЫ ВЕРНУТЬСЯ НЕ МОГ, НЕГОДЯЙ?! – Цзян Чэн в ярости заорал на него. – МЫ С НОГ СБИЛИСЬ, РАЗЫСКИВАЯ ТЕБЯ. ЛАНЬ ВАНЦЗИ О СНЕ ЗАБЫЛ, ПРОЧЁСЫВАЯ ОКРЕСТНОСТИ!</p><p>– А?! – Вэй Усянь, отплёвываясь, вынырнул из-под воды, недоумённо уставился на названого брата.</p><p>– ХОТЯ БЫ КАК-ТО СООБЩИТЬ О СЕБЕ НЕ МОГ?!.. О ДА, О ЧЁМ ЭТО Я?! – Цзян Чэн язвительно ухмыльнулся. – ЗАЧЕМ, ЕСЛИ МОЖНО ЦЕЛОЕ ПРЕДСТАВЛЕНИЕ УСТРОИТЬ С ФЕЕРИЧНЫМ ПОЯВЛЕНИЕМ?!</p><p>– Спас нас всех? Поубивал псов Вэнь? Похвастался мертвяками? Даже демонов своих прогуляться выпустил? – он голос срывал в крике.</p><p>Юнру же внезапно стало невозможно смешно: настолько громко звучал далеко не гнев заклинателя, а искреннее беспокойство. Казалось, всё это время тщательно сдерживаемые эмоции Цзян Чэна вырвались на свободу. Девушке пришлось зажать рот ладонью, сдерживая счастливый смех.</p><p>Вэй Усянь с совершенно белым лицом смотрел на названого брата. Тот же стоял на пристани прямо над ним, всем своим видом показывая, что непременно вновь отправит остудить гордыню в ледяные воды осеннего озера, если Вэй Усянь вздумает вдруг вылезть на сушу:</p><p>– Покрасовался всласть за наш счёт?</p><p>– Я не… – начал было Вэй Усянь.</p><p>Его снова прервали.</p><p>– Ещё скажи, что ничего такого не планировал! – Цзян Чэн в сердцах впечатал кулак в деревянную колонну, удерживавшую свод крыши над пристанью. – Не поверю ни за что! Как был выскочкой, так и остался! Был бы пёс здесь, напустил бы…</p><p>Это, видимо, стало последней каплей. Вэй Усянь до сих пор позволял названому брату выговориться, но упоминание собаки и тем более подобную угрозу терпеть не собирался. Он ухватился за край деревянного настила и, прежде чем Цзян Чэн сумел отреагировать, со всей силы дёрнул на себя.</p><p>Громкими ругательствами разразился второй фонтан брызг, а Юнру уже больше не могла сдерживать рвавшуюся из сердца радость. На мгновение счастливые дни их юности вернулись. Вэй Усянь и Цзян Чэн, отдуваясь и чертыхаясь, мутузили друг друга, а в воздух вздымались снопы брызг.</p><p>Ночь над Юньмэном вновь обрела голос. Они были дома.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Предстоит много работы, – в глазах Цзян Чэна ярким сиянием отражался свет Луны. Он глядел на родовое поместье с улыбкой. С наливавшимся крупным синяком на скуле и в насквозь мокрой мантии он выглядел презабавно, однако ничуть того не смущался.</p><p>– Кулаками ты махать научился, так что и с молотком справишься, – поддел названого брата Вэй Усянь. С его длинных волос на деревянный настил натекла внушительных размеров лужа. Под потяжелевшими от воды, липнувшими к телу слоями одежды было явно неуютно. От холода зуб на зуб не попадал. Несмотря на это во взгляде заклинателя не угасал вызов. Сдаваться Вэй Усянь не собирался.</p><p>– Жизнь вернётся в Пристань Лотоса очень быстро. Нам стоит сообщить радостные вести в крепость Чунъян, – Юнру не сдерживала улыбку. Она с любовью смотрела на родных людей и чувствовала лёгкость в сердце, хотя сознание туманило беспокойство.</p><p>Воспоминания о погибших товарищах, друзьях и соратниках рождали страшные образы в сознании. Тайны же собственного сердца заставляли сожалеть о каждом вздохе. Голова тяжелела от количества мыслей.</p><p>Да, они выжили в этой битве, даже сумели одолеть противника, но цена оказалась слишком высока. Неозвученная, похороненная за семью печатями в сердце каждого из них правда и нависшая над миром заклинателей угроза затяжной войны с остатками Ордена Вэнь не позволяли расслабиться и почувствовать вкус свободы. Кроме всего прочего, последствия победы в Безночном городе их ещё, очевидно, не настигли. Со всем этим предстояло разобраться в самом ближайшем будущем, но прежде остального полагалось отдать дань памяти.</p><p>– Верно. Клану Цзян пора возвращаться домой, – Цзян Чэн длинно выдохнул. Его улыбка померкла. Тень набежала на лицо. – Но сперва…</p><p>– Простимся с павшими… – Юнру кивнула и смежила веки. Она постаралась очистить сознание. Получилось лишь отчасти. Благодарность проложила дорожки горячих слёз по её щекам. Беспокойство уступило место смирению.</p><p>Плеск волн на озере Лотос зазвучал продолжением тяжёлых мыслей. Шум проснувшегося в неясной тревоге города Юньмэн послышался очень далеким.</p><p>– Здесь так темно… – голос Вэй Усяня раздался над ухом девушки. Щеки коснулись холодные пальцы.</p><p>– Солнца ждать ещё несколько часов, – Юнру посмотрела на брата. Сквозь слёзы его облик виделся нечётким. Он сливался с мраком, оттого казался нереальным. Вэй Усянь будто готов был в любую минуту раствориться в окружавшей его темноте.</p><p>– Надо разжечь фонари в Храме Предков, – царящей вокруг близнецов атмосферы Цзян Чэн явно не чувствовал. Он горел решимостью поскорее заменить постылые стяги Ордена Вэнь родовыми знамёнами. – Надеюсь, псы Вэнь до туда не добрались. Иначе, Вэй Усянь, клянусь, я заставлю твоих демонов выплюнуть пожранных, чтобы собственноручно отправить их к праотцам!</p><p>Широкий шаг разносился глухим эхом. В Пристань Лотоса вернулся хозяин.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Храм Предков клана Цзян они обнаружили нетронутым, но остывшим. Палочки благовоний или поминальные огни не зажигались здесь, казалось, долгое время. Зато дух священного места оказался не нарушен.</p><p>Цзян Чэн вздохнул с облегчением, увидев знакомый с детства алтарь. Он низко поклонился именным табличкам и, прежде чем со всем почтением возжечь благовония, оглянулся в ночь. Близнецы Вэй двумя чёрными тенями застыли у порога Храма Предков, не решаясь войти. Выражения на их лицах прочитать было невозможно, но того и не требовалось. Цзян Чэн отчего-то знал о сомнениях, что сковывали сознание названого брата и девушки, занимавшей все его мысли.</p><p>– Вы помогать не собираетесь? – Цзян Чэн недовольно нахмурился и поспешил отвернуться. Неподходящая к случаю улыбка дёргала уголки губ. – Здесь надо прибраться, прежде чем ритуал проводить.</p><p>Мгновением позднее рядом с ним на пыльные подушки опустились двое, а Цзян Чэн с облегчением выдохнул. В последнее время ему всё чаще казалось, что близнецы Вэй, точно переменчивый ветер, могли исчезнуть в любой момент. Это пугало его больше, чем должно было. Цзян Чэн не знал, как развеять сомнения близких людей, ведь именно в них было дело. Неудивительно, трагедии прошлого тянули их вниз, но время не стояло на месте. Они все изменились. Цзян Чэн ощущал это очень остро. С тем слабым юношей, что не желал жить и по горло увяз в жалости к себе, его больше ничего не связывало. Он чувствовал кипучую энергию и жажду деятельности в себе, а сердце его полнилось нежностью к девушке с прекрасными серыми глазами.</p><p>Когда-то, в Пещере Тишины, Цзян Чэн осознал собственные страхи, потому теперь готов был принять переродившуюся демоном возлюбленную и Тёмным вороном смотревшего на мир названого брата.</p><p>В этой битве, по вине Ордена Цишань Вэнь, из-за жестокости Вэнь Чао и его приспешников, по велению несчастливого случая им всем пришлось пережить немало, многих потерять, ещё от большего отказаться. Помнить об утраченном они будут всю жизнь, но горести в будущее Цзян Чэн брать с собой не собирался. Они выжили и выстояли, сумели вернуться домой, завтрашний день готовил для них новые сложности, однако сейчас хотелось верить в лучшее.</p><p>Коли уж судьба позволила их семье воссоединиться, Цзян Чэн о большем просить не смел, зато приготовился защищать самое драгоценное.</p><p>– Лампады целы, но благовония отсырели, – Юнру поднесла ладони к потухшим свечам. Огонь на промокших фитилях не желал разгораться от серебряного свечения духовных сил, зато ярко полыхнул красноватыми отблесками демонической энергии.</p><p>«Проклятые Вэнь. Смерти для них мало!» – Цзян Чэн недовольно цыкнул и взмахнул рукой – ряд фонарей под сводами Храма Предков на мгновение вспыхнул пурпурным пламенем, а после залил пространство ровным желтоватым светом.</p><p>– Я достану новые, – Вэй Усянь с готовностью поднялся. – Шицзе всегда хранит запас свежих палочек.</p><p>Он один за другим выдвинул три ящика в комоде, спрятанном за алтарём:</p><p>– Нашёл! Здесь даже новые фонари есть!</p><p>– Хорошо, надо будет заменить испорченные, – Цзян Чэн ощутил, как теплом наполнилось сердце, а влагой обожгло глаза. – Мамину табличку поставим на алтарь, когда отец и сестра вернутся домой.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>«Мадам Юй, простите мой эгоизм», – Юнру чувствовала себя преступно счастливой. Её щеки жгло румянцем, а ладони чуть подрагивали, передавая ритуальный фонарь в виде девятилепесткого лотоса в руки Цзян Чэна. От ласкового прикосновения, теплоты в ответном взгляде и нежности в голосе, произнёсшем благодарность, ей стало не по себе.</p><p>«Братик, А-Чэн, шицзе, дядя Цзян рядом со мной. Большего я просить не смею, – девушка закусила губу и опустила взгляд на собственный фонарь. Огонь памяти горел ровно и раскрашивал лепестки богатыми оттенками, будто вбирал в себя надежды и чаяния Юнру. – Память же о вас, госпожа, я пронесу сквозь время. Спасибо, что сохранили дом в целости».</p><p>Девушка не сомневалась, что именно благодаря духу Юй Цзыюань Пристань Лотоса не  постигла участь Облачных Глубин. Сила этой женщины поражала при жизни. Ничего удивительного не было в том, чтобы верить в её посмертное заступничество.</p><p>Юнру помнила объятое пламенем пожаров родовое поместье клана Цзян. Огонь пожирал каждую крышу и стену Пристани Лотоса. Сейчас же они наблюдали совершенно иную картину. Поместье действительно сильно пострадало, однако разрушений, с какими пришлось справляться клану Лань в Гусу, не случилось. Над Пристанью Лотоса будто бы нависло водное покрывало. Благодаря ему огненное безумие удалось усмирить, а постройки сохранить. Во всём этом чудилась высшая воля и небывалое могущество, силой которых могла обладать только хозяйка Пристани Лотоса.</p><p>«А-Чэн непременно восстановит орден. Слава клана Цзян разнесётся далеко за пределы Юньмэна, – Юнру присела на корточки у края Храма Предков, опустила в воды озера Лотос зажжённый в память о павших товарищах фонарь. – Если мне позволят, я помогу ему...»</p><p>Девушка на мгновение прикрыла глаза, вознесла молитву Богам, с сожалением вздохнула: «Знаю: счастье прежних дней не повторится. Светлый мир детства разрушен навсегда. Дом без вас, Мадам Юй, опустел. Да и мы изменились…»</p><p>Юнру сложила ладони перед собой в глубоком поклоне: «От прошлого нам не скрыться, как не избежать вопросов… Боюсь, честные ответы на них перед обществом заклинателей могут навредить клану Цзян, потому до поры позвольте мне насладиться теплом родных стен».</p><p>Она украдкой оглянулась на Цзян Чэна. Тот в задумчивости разглядывал покачивавшийся на волнах собственный фонарь. Лицо его то светлело, то покрывалось тенями, зато взгляд пылал фиалковым пламенем. Такого Цзян Чэна, смелого и вольного, словно ветер Пристани Лотоса, Юнру любила особенно.</p><p>«Когда придёт время, я покину эти земли. Клянусь, я не стану причиной новой беды!» – девушка почувствовала, что улыбается. Только радостной эта эмоция случилась лишь отчасти. Себя Юнру не обманывала: слишком многие видели её демоном на поле боя, другие знали силу Тьмы в ней и брате. В слухах же рассказы крайне редко звучали правдивыми.</p><p>«Но, поверьте, Госпожа, я ни за что не сдамся! Если понадобится защитить любимых от врагов … или того, что придёт вслед за мной, я справлюсь! – глаза Юнру полыхнули алыми искрами, в тенях за спиной появились красноватые блики. – Теперь я владею достаточной силой противостоять любой напасти!»</p><p>Девушка без страха посмотрела в ночное небо. Теперь звёзд на нём стало чуть больше, ведь за каждой стояла душа павшего товарища.</p><p>«Госпожа сильная, хе-хе. Бао останется с Госпожой навсегда, да-да-да», – довольный голосок Бао прозвучал детской песенкой в сознании. Демонёнок, очевидно, предвкушал новые приключения и битвы.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>«Надолго ли мы здесь в этот раз?» – Вэй Усянь уставшим взглядом прослеживал горизонт. В черноте ночи границы воды и неба сливались и утягивали за собой в пустоту. Ни всполоха света, ни огонька живой души Тёмный заклинатель не видел. Он знал, что на небе за облаками множество звёзд и Луна поливали землю неярким светом, но даже сумей он заставить себя взглянуть наверх, разглядел бы только бескрайнюю черноту. Смотреть в небо Вэй Усянь перестал совсем недавно, но, чудилось, совершенно позабыл о долгих красках ночи, отличных от чёрного.</p><p>«Прошлое настигнет, захотим мы того или нет. Прощать оно не умеет», – безрадостная мысль обожгла сознание знакомым образом. Болезненная бледность оказалась к лицу Лань Ванцзи, однако прекрасный облик болью беспомощности отзывался в сердце. Вэй Усянь дважды становился причиной страданий близкого человека. Забыть подобного он никогда не сможет.</p><p> «Раньше каждый мой день полнился развлечениями. Теперь же радости со мной не по пути», – Вэй Усянь криво усмехнулся, натянул на пальцы рукава ещё чуть влажной мантии. Дрожь немедленно сотрясла тело, противными мурашками осталась в пояснице.</p><p>«Что же, мой долг перед живыми можно считать оплаченным, – Вэй Усянь вперил пустой взгляд в стройный ряд поминальных табличек, – мёртвые же возьмут своё в угодное им время».</p><p>В этом Тёмный заклинатель больше не сомневался, так как знал наверняка.</p><p>«А-а-ах», – мелодичный вздох Сюин пронёсся эхом над водной гладью.</p><p>«Всё так, как должно было быть. Осталось завершить начатое, – Вэй Усянь медленно выдохнул, пустил холод глубже в сердце. – В моих силах защитить любимых от зла. Этим я и буду заниматься отпущенное мне время».</p><p>«Никто больше не посмеет усомниться в величии Ордена Юньмэн Цзян!» – глаза заклинателя полыхнули алым, тёмная дымка жгутами оплела стан.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>«Так много утрачено безвозвратно, – Цзян Чэн всматривался в ночь. Казалось, она говорила с ним: обещала многое, об ином умалчивала. Заклинатель слушал её внимательно, ведь понимал теперь даже больше, чем хотел. – И виноват в этом Орден Вэнь! В своей алчности они забыли обо всём. Нам предстоит напомнить этим тварям о важном: против силы, сколь бы могущественной она ни была, всегда найдётся другая сила! Ни один пёс не должен жить и носить имя проклятого тирана!»</p><p>Взгляд Цзян Чэна остановился на диске ночного светила:</p><p>«Пристань Лотоса очень скоро восстановится. Под знамёнами Ордена Цзян уже сейчас накоплена немалая мощь. Лотос о девяти лепестках с восходом солнца засияет новой энергией. Мы закалили дух, потому на руинах сумеем построить новую жизнь. А начнем уже сегодня!»</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Цзян Чэн отличался верностью намерений, потому с восходом солнца отправил письмо с добрыми вестями в Юэян и крепость Чунъян.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>К исходу дня Старший адепт крепости Чунъян во главе заклинателей в пурпурных мантиях появился в Пристани Лотоса. Ещё через день в Юньмэн въехал крупный обоз. Цзян Фэнмянь отказался сидеть в тренировочном лагере, когда мог быть полезным в родных стенах. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Под брюзжание Мастера Чэнь повозки, доверху нагруженные всевозможным скарбом, разгрузили, а следом поместье наполнилось стуком молотков, беготнёй. Желавших помочь с восстановлением ордена заклинателей нашлось немало: жители Юньмэна с восторгом приняли хозяев Пристани Лотоса. Суетились все: от мала до велика. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Особенно возвращению клана Цзян радовались старшие. Цзян Фэнмянь приветил старых друзей. Со всем вниманием он отнёсся к просьбам простого народа Юньмэна и непременно откликался, если помочь мог тотчас же. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Через три дня помощь подоспела из других великих орденов. В повозках из Нечистой Юдоли с сопроводительным письмом от Не Хуайсана прибыли строительные материалы и мастера-зодчие. Башня Кои вместе с восторженным письмом от новоиспечённого сына Цзинь Гуаншаня, Цзинь Гуанъяо, отправила союзному клану немало добра для обустройства ордена заклинателей. В отдельном возе обнаружились артефакты и ценности, некогда вывезенные Вэнь Чао. Облачные же Глубины себе не изменили: кроме существенных запасов провианта и медицинских принадлежностей обнаружилось письмо от Лань Сичэня. Глава Ордена Гусу Лань обещал в ближайшем будущем лично поздравить соратников с великой победой и возвращением домой. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>После вестей о возвращении Пристани Лотоса при помощи сил одного лишь Тёмного Мастера слава Вэй Усяня взлетела до небес. Молва не стихала много дней. Каждый следующий рассказчик сгущал краски всё больше. Неудивительно, что через пару дней к восхищению способностями Вэй Усяня прибавился страх. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Непросвещённому сознанию свойственно бояться всего неизвестного. Таинственности же в деяниях Вэй Усяня оказалось немало. Чего стоили одни чёрные туманы и танцы мертвецов над трупами поверженных противников?! Тёмный Мастер казался непобедимым, а его сила – неиссякаемой.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Воодушевлённые успехом союзные кланы отказались бездействовать. Отрядами, группами или поодиночке они рыскали по территории Поднебесной, выискивая всякого причастного к клану Вэнь. Казни свершались без суда и следствия по малейшему подозрению в связях с орденом, чьё солнце-в-зените навек должно было угаснуть.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Глава 65. В родных стенах. Часть 2. На круги своя…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Юньмэн. Пристань Лотоса</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Цзян Яньли прибыла домой с последними тёплыми днями. Солнышко разогнало туманы над озером Лотос и наполнило радостью мечты о будущем родного края, а после скрылось за серым покрывалом туч. Ещё через день землю укрыло снежным покровом. Днём ещё сохранялось тепло, хотя вечера и ночи уже случались студёными. Однако переменившаяся погода ничуть не расстраивала жителей Юньмэна. В периоде затяжных дождей, следующих за ним нескольких днях ясного неба и раннем снеге представлялся обитателям Пристани Лотоса процесс обновления. Природа стряхивала с себя прошлое горе, точно белый саван, и одевалась в свежие облачения, чтобы смотреть в завтрашний день чистыми глазами. Таким же настроением горели люди. Горожане и заклинатели трудились бок о бок. Каждому нашлось занятие по силам.</p><p>Под чутким руководством зодчих из Нечистой Юдоли, бдительным контролем Цзян Фэнмяня и не менее убедительными окриками Мастера Чэнь строительные работы в поместье заклинателей начались и завершились споро. До холодов успели привести в надлежащий вид основные постройки Пристани Лотоса. До былого величия родовое имение клана Цзян, конечно же, восстановить не удалось, но здания хотя бы сумели защитить на период холодов. Цзян Фэнмянь, Цзян Чэн и Цзян Яньли рассудили, что зимние месяцы посвятят трауру по усопшим, а с приходом весны вновь возьмутся за реконструкцию поместья. В этом решении клан Цзян поддержал Цзинь Цзысюань.</p><p>Наследник Ордена Ланьлин Цзинь прибыл вместе с Цзян Яньли из Юэяна в сопровождении обоза с провиантом и ценностями из Безночного города. Он передал приглашение отца, Цзинь Гуаншаня, на торжество в Башню Кои по случаю победы над Орденом Цишань Вэнь и не остался в стороне, когда хозяева Пристани Лотоса усердно трудились. Дело нашлось и для него. Цзинь Цзысюань с отрядами заклинателей Юньмэна и Ланьлина обошел округу и каждый дом, справляясь о нуждах простых людей. Он не только передавал просьбы в клан Цзян, но и сам, коли был в силах, стремился помочь. Подобная открытость известного своей спесивостью наследника Башни Кои многих удивила. Хотя вопросов никто не задавал: события истекших месяцев оставили отпечаток на всех участниках. Однако гуманитарной помощью Цзинь Цзысюань занимался не всегда. Большую часть времени он вместе с Цзян Чэном и Шан Веем, старшим адептом горной крепости Чунъян, проводил на тренировочном поле. Заклинателей, пожелавших присоединиться к Ордену Цзян, нашлось немало. Каждого требовалось тщательно проверить и обучить.</p><p>Цзян Чэн и Цзинь Цзысюань особенное внимание уделяли расспросам. Орден Цишань Вэнь, несмотря на потерю своего Главы, не рассеялся. Гегемония Верховного Ордена не развеялась, потому заклинатели изыскивали шпионов в своих рядах. Цзян Чэн отказывал в пурпурной мантии всякому, в ком не был уверен или за кого не могли поручиться хотя бы трое адептов его ордена. Подобная дотошность часто казалась излишней, зато создала замечательный эффект: боевые отряды Ордена Юньмэн Цзян отличались единством и полным доверием.</p><p>После битвы в крепости Чунъян слава «великого воина» вернулась к Чэнь Зихао. Молодые заклинатели часто просили плотника научить их боевым приёмам «старой школы». Ярость и боевая удаль Мастера Чэнь многих восхитила. Под грязную ругань плотника, неумело маскировавшую смущение, громоподобный смех Шан Вея и тихую радость Цзян Фэнмяня Чэнь Зихао на просьбы откликался. Тренировки с его участием проходили неизменно громко и весело, потому привлекали к себе повышенное внимание. Желавших поучаствовать обычно оказывалось намного больше, чем могло вместить тренировочное поле Пристани Лотоса. Даже Цзян Чэн и Цзинь Цзысюань, если не были заняты неотложными делами, не проходили мимо.</p><p>Этого же очень хотелось и Бен Йи. Однако парень, оправдывая назначение секретарём и личным помощником, оказался настолько загружен поручениями Главы ордена, что едва ли мог нормально питаться и спать. Между тем, Бен Йи на жизнь не жаловался и явно нашёл себя в новой должности. Он успевал везде, обладал исчерпывавшей информацией о происходящем в ордене и стал для Цзян Чэна настолько незаменим, насколько хотел быть полезным. Энтузиазм юности обладал неиссякаемыми ресурсами. Этим качеством Бен Йи успешно пользовался. За что регулярно получал пусть ворчливую, но благодарность Цзян Чэна.</p><p>Цзян Фэнмянь же и Цзян Яньли будто вновь открыли для себя молодого заклинателя. Об участии Бен Йи в спасении самых маленьких адептов ордена из лап Вэнь Чао стало известно с приездом в Пристань Лотоса Ян Мейлин и возвращением из Облачных Глубин младших воспитанников Ордена Юньмэн Цзян.</p><p>Ян Мейлин ещё до конца не оправилась, но оставаться в стороне отказалась. В то же время она не пожелала возвращаться к заклинательскому искусству. Девушка решительно заявила, что к прошлому не вернётся. В этом стремлении Бен Йи её всецело поддерживал: тягостные воспоминания надлежало вычеркнуть из памяти.</p><p>Чем могла, Ян Мейлин помогала в поместье. Усиливая подвиг своего «благодетеля», кем почитала Бен Йи, она большую часть времени проводила в окружении детей. В заботе о них девушка успокаивалась и порой казалась весела. Остальное же время она находила для себя занятия в медицинском крыле имения с Вэй Юнру, на кухне с Цзян Яньли или затворничестве. Общества мужчин Ян Мейлин старалась избегать. Только Цзян Фэнмянь и Бен Йи стали исключениями из этого правила. С ними девушка немного открывалась. Её помощь в библиотеке и хранилище артефактов клана Цзян стала неоценимой. Цзян Фэнмянь не уставал восхищаться аккуратностью и обстоятельностью девушки.</p><p>Одновременно с этими событиями Цзян Фэнмянь, Цзян Чэн и Шан Вей выстраивали новую тактику боя и систему обучения заклинателей Юньмэна. «Стремись достичь невозможного» – гласил девиз клана Цзян, потому постоянное развитие представлялось нормальным явлением. Мастер Чэнь и Цзинь Цзысюань также участвовали в процессе.</p><p>Шан Вей взял на себя ответственность за тренировки новых адептов. Спуску он не давал никому, хотя и поощрял умельцев изрядно. Занятия по новым схемам и с изменённым стилем показали свою эффективность очень скоро, а разделение адептов на группы в соответствии с умениями и сильными качествами каждого заклинателя оправдало себя на поле боя. Регулярное патрулирование подконтрольных территорий Ордена Юньмэн Цзян стало постоянной практикой. В кратчайшие сроки заклинателям Пристани Лотоса удалось выявить и устранить приспешников Ордена Цишань Вэнь.</p><p>Однако не только войной и восстановлением дома заняты оказались мысли обитателей Пристани Лотоса. Время нашлось и для «движений сердца», или, как в том уверена была Цзян Яньли, «чувства долга». Никак иначе толковать мудрёные фразы Цзинь Цзысюаня о «благополучном совместном будущем кланов заклинателей» у неё не получалось.</p><p>Минули полные сутки и ещё полдня с завершения ремонтных работ в Главном зале Пристани Лотоса и кухонном блоке, где обыкновенно проводила время девушка, когда наследник Башни Кои появился перед ней. Цзинь Цзысюань выглядел крайне взволнованным, а в руках мял письмо с золочёной лентой и оттиском пиона сорта «Сияние среди снегов». Девушка потерялась в догадках о причинах необычного поведения заклинателя.</p><p>С неприятного эпизода, произошедшего в Ланъя, минуло достаточно дней, и обида забылась. В Юэяне тоже случилось немало. Закономерным итогом тех событий стали ровные отношения между молодыми людьми. Цзинь Цзысюань даже вызвался сопровождать Цзян Яньли в Пристань Лотоса. Хотя с момента возвращения в Юньмэн дни получались настолько насыщенными неотложными делами, что им нечасто доводилось беседовать. Ещё реже Цзинь Цзысюань посещал хозяйственное крыло поместья. Всё же – небывалое дело! – сейчас наследник клана Цзинь мялся на пороге кухни с нерешительным видом.</p><p>– Что-то случилось, молодой господин Цзинь? – Цзян Яньли постаралась скрыть смятение и склонилась в поклоне. – Тревожные вести из дома?</p><p>– А? Нет, всё хорошо, – показалось: Цзинь Цзысюань, глубоко погружённый в собственные переживания, не сразу понял смысл вопроса. Однако собрался с мыслями скоро, только потуже затянул ленту на свитке из дома, точно опасался, как бы девушка не увидела содержимого письма. – Отец торопится с празднествами. Ранее установленная дата, приуроченная к периоду цветения пионов, его больше не устраивает.</p><p>– Вот как? Досадно, – Цзян Яньли потихоньку выдохнула: на сердце стало легче. Её опасения не были напрасными: ожидать следующего удара от военачальников клана Вэнь вошло у них в привычку. – Слышала: Башня Кои особенно хороша в это время.</p><p>– Это действительно так, – Цзинь Цзысюань убеждённо кивнул. – Резиденция ордена заклинателей окружена каскадными садами. Аромат пионов случается настолько густым, что пьянит голову не хуже вина.</p><p>– Замечательная картина, – Цзян Яньли улыбнулась. Она легко представила нарисованный пейзаж. Немедленно захотелось увидеть воочию, но, видимо, не в этот раз. – Так, получается, Глава Цзинь перенёс дату праздника?</p><p>– Да, – Цзинь Цзысюань чуть нахмурился и взглянул на свиток в своих руках, точно сверялся с выражением, использованным отцом. – Ему не терпится вступить в «новую эру» без подавляющего влияния клана Вэнь.</p><p>– Завидный энтузиазм, – Цзян Яньли от души порадовалась подобной инициативе. Власть Ордена Цишань Вэнь удушающей ловушкой многие годы смыкалась над миром заклинателей. Теперь же кланы могли вздохнуть свободнее. – И стремление, которое разделяем все мы.</p><p>– Верно, однако праздновать ещё не время, – Цзинь Цзысюань неспешным шагом вошёл в кухню, послушный приглашению собеседницы, устроился на скамье.</p><p>Цзян Яньли придвинула к нему чашку с чаем:</p><p> – Ваш отец, как понимаю, планирует торжества на будущий год. Остаётся надеяться, что в тот период военная кампания уже завершится.</p><p>– Его воля, отец закатил бы пир хоть завтра. Праздники он любит и знает в них толк, – по-доброму усмехнулся Цзинь Цзысюань. Прежде чем выпить чай, он насладился ароматом, а после вдумчивым взглядом поглядел на девушку. – Дева Цзян, скажите, вы приедете в Башню Кои?</p><p>– С радостью, – губы Цзян Яньли сложились в полуулыбку. – Клан Цзян уже получил приглашение, а я с удовольствием разделю с близкими людьми минуты радости. Трагедий прошлого торжества не исправят, зато станут напоминанием о принесённых жертвах.</p><p>– Согласен, – Цзинь Цзысюань отставил в сторону пустую чашу. Цзян Яньли почудился его тихий вздох. – Мой отец и, признаюсь, я сам с надеждой смотрим в завтрашний день. Как считаете, какое будущее нас ждет?</p><p>– Не знаю, но, надеюсь, кланы придут к мирной жизни, – Цзян Яньли поспешила вновь разлить чай. Прекрасным дополнением к напитку стали душистые баоцзы. Такая беседа с Цзинь Цзысюанем, тихая и размеренная, доставляла девушке истинное удовольствие. Захотелось остановить мгновение, выразить сокровенные желания. – Мир без войны хорош сам по себе, молодой господин Цзинь. Каждый день наполняется маленькими радостями, а в них заключена сила гармонии и благоденствия.</p><p>Цзян Яньли позволила своему сердцу помечтать, потому новый вопрос застал её врасплох.</p><p>– А что насчёт нас? Каким вы видите наше будущее? – остывший некоторое время назад румянец на щеках Цзинь Цзысюаня вспыхнул с новой силой. К новой порции чая и аппетитным булочкам заклинатель не притронулся.</p><p>– Наше? – Цзян Яньли непонимающе моргнула. У неё в голове не укладывалось, о чём собеседник спрашивал.</p><p>– Да, наше с вами будущее, дева Цзян? – Цзинь Цзысюань сцепил пальцы перед собой и чуть подался вперёд, точно желал совершенно ясно услышать ответ. – Военный период на стадии завершения. Вы обещали обдумать сделанное вам в Юэяне предложение.</p><p>«Предложение?» – у Цзян Яньли вдох сорвался на половине, ладони вмиг вспотели, а сердце зашлось неровным галопом. Она дара речи лишилась и едва ли могла связно мыслись. Хорошо, что от необходимости немедленно отвечать её избавил вовремя появившийся брат.</p><p>Цзян Чэн с самым решительным видом, не сбавляя шага, переступил порог небольшой кухни. По сторонам он не смотрел: брови его были нахмурены, а губы кривились в ухмылке:</p><p> – Сестра, получил с утренней почтой сообщение от Главы Цзинь. Он уточняет наилучший день для объявления твоей помолвки с Цзинь Цзысюанем и предлагает свадебной церемонией продлить пир, назначенный на начало весны. Но либо я что-то не понимаю, либо он сильно забегает вперёд. Разве ты не отказала его сыночку? Или же я чего-то не знаю?..</p><p>Цзян Чэн негромко хохотнул и поднял, наконец, взгляд на сестру. Представшая перед ним картина, по всей видимости, была необычной, потому что выражение лица заклинателя сделалось строгим, а взгляд полыхнул пурпурной молнией. Цзян Яньли и сама понимала, что выглядит едва ли приятно в глазах брата, хотя алеющий щеками и не знающий, куда деть глаза, Цзинь Цзысюань смотрелся, показалось, ещё хуже.</p><p>«Неудобно получилось», – сердце Цзян Яньли трепетно сжалось сочувствием к молодому заклинателю, но в сознании вдруг чётко сложилась картина. Мотивы и причины странного поведения наследника Ордена Ланьлин Цзинь прояснились.</p><p>О том, ничуть не скрываясь, Цзинь Гуаншань говорил в поместье клана Чан в Юэяне перед главами великих орденов. Невысказанное же вслух очевидным следствием прозвучало для всех присутствующих. Цзинь Гуаншань желал упрочить победу и закрепить обретённую в Безночном городе славу семейными узами с теми, кого назвали «героями Аннигиляции Солнца». Сразу после великой победы клан Цзян отличился вновь, с невообразимой ловкостью вернув себе родовое поместье и в кратчайшие сроки восстановив орден. Влияние заклинателей из Юньмэна росло с каждым днём. Потому заключение брака и установление родственных уз между кланами Цзян и Цзинь представлялось наилучшим вариантом.</p><p>– Об этом «завтрашнем дне» писал вам отец, молодой господин Цзинь? – Цзян Яньли почувствовала себя преданной. Её сердце, мгновение назад пустившееся в весёлую пляску, оборвалось болью. В глазах защипало слезами обиды. Чувства, которым она долгое время не позволяла разрастаться в мечтания о счастливом супружестве с любимым человеком, вновь вспыхнули. Цзинь Цзысюань вниманием и вопросами возродил её потаённые желания. Теперь же их втоптали в грязь.</p><p>Цзинь Цзысюань с ответом не нашёлся. Он даже не смотрел на девушку, только пристальным взглядом сверлил свиток с посланием от отца, точно там хотел увидеть ответы. Цзян Чэн же, судя по негромкому потрескиванию Цзыдянь на его пальце, в происходившем увидел назревавший конфликт:</p><p>– Я помешал вашей беседе, сестра? – он переводил настороженный взгляд с Цзян Яньли на Цзинь Цзысюаня и назад, ожидая повода выплеснуть язвительность и гнев.</p><p>Однако причин ни для того, ни для другого не было, потому Цзян Яньли с тусклой улыбкой покачала головой и обратилась к Цзинь Цзысюаню:</p><p>– Молодой господин Цзинь, мне понятны помыслы вашего отца. Его стремления разделяет большинство, ведь ведут они в мирные дни. Тем не менее, – она на краткий миг замолчала, собираясь с силами, – следовать за чужими желаниями при выборе спутника жизни – не лучшее основание для заключения брака.</p><p>– Для Цзинь Гуаншаня вполне естественно желание укрепить свои позиции посредством родственных связей, – Цзян Чэн свернул послание с оттиском пиона сорта «Сияние среди снегов» и сложил руки на груди. О его взгляд, обращённый к наследнику Башни Кои, можно было порезаться. Цзян Чэн почти в точности озвучил мысли сестры. – Клан Цзян становится сильнее день ото дня. Мотивы Башни Кои очевидны.</p><p>Щёки Цзинь Цзысюаня сделались пунцовыми, точно его смущение обратилось гневом, а подбородок горделиво вскинулся.</p><p>– Я вовсе не из-за требований отца хотел… – начал он фразу решительно, но закончить не сумел.</p><p>Издёвкой прозвучал вопрос Цзян Чэна:</p><p>– «Требований», пха-ха? Даже так?</p><p>Цзян Яньли, хотя и понимала обиду брата, его резкостью не обладала. Она лишь отставила от себя подальше чашку остывшего чая:</p><p>– Значит, вам вновь напомнила о старом обещании матушка? Госпожа Цзинь – великодушная женщина. Она, как мы о матери, скорбит об утраченной подруге. Но такая причина, на мой взгляд, также не является достаточной, чтобы связать себя вечными клятвами и супружескими узами.</p><p>Цзинь Цзысюань при упоминании матери, подтверждая догадку Цзян Яньли, вмиг стушевался. Его ярость испарилась, сменившись нерешительностью. Цзян Яньли спокойно наблюдала за эмоциями на безупречно красивом лице собеседника, хотя больше всего в этот момент хотела бы укрыться в собственных покоях и оплакать в очередной раз разбитое сердце.</p><p>Она любила Цзинь Цзысюаня, с ним желала бы провести отведённые ей Провидением годы. Мечтанье это крепло в ней с юных лет. Однако связать себя с человеком, не испытывавшим ответных чувств, девушка бы никогда не решилась. Слишком яркими казались ей воспоминания о множестве ссор между собственным отцом и матерью, слишком остро сейчас ощущалась потеря родного человека.</p><p>– Молодой господин Цзинь, я не отказываю вам и не даю согласия, ведь и предложения от вас не прозвучало, – Цзян Яньли закусила губу и сморгнула слёзы. Сказанное – всё, что она могла позволить себе, чем могла хотя бы самую малость излечить сердце. В конце концов, жить вот так, раз за разом оставляя лазейку для истерзанных чувств на возрождение, она привыкла.</p><p>В то же время Цзинь Цзысюань, выслушав её, удивлённо вскинулся. Его глаза заблестели, словно самоцветы, а губы уже приготовились произнести следующую фразу. Цзян Яньли почти услышала готовые сотрясти воздух заверения, однако вовсе не так, не под нажимом, она хотела бы услышать важные слова. Девушка чуть прикрыла глаза и склонилась перед заклинателем в уважительном поклоне:</p><p>– Когда придёт искреннее чувство, ваше личное чувство, молодой господин Цзинь, на ваш вопрос я дам честный ответ.</p><p> </p><h3>***</h3><p>Цзян Фэнмянь в родных стенах шёл на поправку небыстро, но успешно. Заботливые руки трёх «дочерей» клана Цзян, кем теперь он считал Цзян Яньли, Вэй Юнру и Ян Мейлин, помогали восстановить его физические и духовные силы. Конечно же, выжженное Золотое Ядро ему никто заменить бы не смог, однако Цзян Фэнмянь не расстраивался. Он чувствовал себя удивительно легко, расставшись со званием «заклинатель». Нынешняя жизнь, в кругу родных и домашней суете, ему очень нравилась. Во всём этом Цзян Фэнмянь чувствовал «высшую волю».</p><p>«В том, видимо, твоё влияние, моя госпожа. Мир без постоянного самосовершенствования подарил бы нам тихий и спокойный быт. Мы гордились бы успехами наших детей, а сами жили в ожидании внуков», – он не заметил, когда же это началось, но вести вот такие мысленные диалоги с почившей супругой, Юй Цзыюань, стало ему привычно.</p><p>«Пристань Лотоса изменилась, – Цзян Фэнмянь оглядел новую раму окна и оскудевший интерьер комнаты. – Ты пришла бы в ярость, видя подобное состояние поместья…»</p><p>Он и сам с трудом справлялся с досадой. Орден Вэнь постарался на славу: обстановка комнат с символикой клан Цзян была практически полностью уничтожена, а сами интерьеры изменены под цвета Ордена Цишань Вэнь. Огненные, алые и жёлтые цвета заменили родной для этих стен оттенок. Расшитые пурпурными девятилепестковыми лотосами флаги и портьеры хозяевам так и не удалось обнаружить. Цзян Фэнмянь подозревал в том вину пожаров.</p><p>«Хотя А-Чэн уверен, что спалили все полотнища заклинатели клана Вэнь специально, – Цзян Фэнмянь длинно выдохнул, чуть прикрыл глаза и по привычке принялся массировать левый бок. Эта травма беспокоила его сильнее других. Она уже не болела, но привычка «растирать рану», уменьшая неприятные ощущения, осталась. – В принципе, я с ним согласен. Орден Цишань Вэнь не терпит соседства. «Всё, либо ничего» – это как раз про них».</p><p>Кривая ухмылка растеклась по губам мужчины. В груди кольнуло: «Точнее, «всё» для клана Вэнь, «ничего» – для остальных. Ну, каждому своё. Небеса следуют своим убеждениям, а люди, даже заклинатели, – своим. Наши дороги никогда не пересекутся».</p><p>Цзян Фэнмянь чувствовал себя неплохо: деятельный образ жизни был ему по нраву. Однако теперь он острее ощущал течение времени. Будучи заклинателем, посредством духовных сил и регулярных тренировок, ему удавалось отсрочить старость. Сейчас же время брало своё. Цзян Фэнмянь знал, что, лишившись Золотого Ядра, стал почти калекой, хотя ущербным себя не видел. Жизнь простого человека, слабого и ограниченного ресурсами несовершенного тела, не казалась ему плохой. Пусть он с каждой минутой старел, в том видел волю Провидения.</p><p>«В краткости жизни есть своя прелесть: чувства становятся ярче, – Цзян Фэнмянь жалел об одном: старость свою он не мог разделить с той, кто занимала все его мысли. – Мой слух и разум чисты. Теперь я отчетливо слышу биение твоего сердца, моя госпожа, ведь оно срослось с моим».</p><p>Внезапно в его мысли пролился тихий мелодичный голос.</p><p>– Мастер Цзян, вы вздыхаете сегодня чаще обычного, – Ян Мейлин с беспокойством оглядывала его. – Что-то болит? Вы перетрудились в эти дни.</p><p>– Спасибо за заботу, дева Ян. Не переживайте: со мной всё хорошо, – Цзян Фэнмянь тепло улыбнулся. Девушка ему всегда нравилась. Он был совершенно не против намеченного Юй Цзыюань брака между Ян Мейлин и Цзян Чэном. Однако злой рок сыграл свою роль до конца. Этим замыслам не суждено было реализоваться. Сейчас Цзян Фэнмянь это отчётливо понимал.</p><p>В прежние времена послушная воле родителей и гордая своей статью, сейчас Ян Мейлин совершенно изменилась. В нынешней робкой и пугливой девушке с трудом можно было узнать великолепную красавицу, покорившую немало сердец. Цзян Фэнмянь в тихой радости вспоминал Ян Мейлин танцующей с веерами на празднике Середины Осени в Фухуа, а ещё с тяжёлым сердцем понимал причины подобного преображения заклинательницы.</p><p>«Клан Вэнь слишком жесток…» – из рассказов Бен Йи Цзян Фэнмянь знал о случившемся в Ордене Мейсян Ян, потому искренне восхищался силой духа девушки. Требовалось немало мужества, чтобы примириться с самой собой и жизнью, когда даже честь была поругана врагом.</p><p>– Не хорошо, коли вам дурно. Поостерегитесь. Вы ещё слишком слабы. Перенапрягаться опасно, – девушка озабоченно покачала головой и обратилась к заклинательнице, что в глубокой задумчивости застыла у стола. – Дева Вэй, поддержите меня. Быть может, Мастеру Цзян стоит поберечься? Идут холода, а они вредны ослабленному телу.</p><p>– Мейлин, я уже не раз просила называть меня просто по имени, – Юнру чуть нахмурилась, – «Юнру» мне слышать приятнее, чем формальное «дева Вэй».</p><p>Цзян Фэнмянь смело встретил въедливый взгляд серебристых глаз воспитанницы и чуть улыбнулся. Свидетелем подобного диалога между девушками он становился уже много раз. Юнру всячески пыталась подружиться с Ян Мейлин, разрушить барьер, что девушка выстроила между собой и окружающими. Однако это оказалось не так просто сделать. Ян Мейлин была здорова телом, но дух её пребывал в смятении. Цзян Фэнмянь чувствовал слабость девушки, как свою собственную. Видимо, в этом заключалась причина, почему Ян Мейлин с ним чувствовала себя свободнее, чем с остальными.</p><p>– Я… попытаюсь, – Ян Мейлин из-за решительных речей собеседницы вновь стушевалась, хотя о главном не забыла. – Но речь, Вэй… Юнру, сейчас не обо мне…</p><p>Юнру на это новое обращение лишь закатила глаза, смиряясь очередной неудачной попыткой, и вернулась к прерванному вопросом занятию.</p><p>– Нет, физическая нагрузка полезна. Ноги дяди Цзян в порядке, да и остальные раны уже затянулись, – девушка ссыпала перетёртые травы в чашу и залила кипятком. – Для поддержания сил в теле требуется постоянная деятельность.</p><p>Покои вмиг наполнились ароматом душистых трав, а Цзян Фэнмянь внутренне сжался: отвар Юнру готовила для него. Лекарство обладало прекрасными живительными свойствами, но было отвратительно на вкус. Названая дочь настаивала, чтобы до завершения холодного периода он пил настой трав в исключительно свежезаваренном виде, и Цзян Фэнмянь не противился, ведь понимал правоту воспитанницы. Однако, признаться, с удовольствием избежал бы подобного лечения.</p><p> «Капризничаю – значит, уже поправился», – Цзян Фэнмянь негромко хмыкнул. Юнру это, по всей видимости, услышала, так как подняла на него внимательный взгляд.</p><p>«Ещё больше похорошела. Стала совсем, как покойная мать, – улыбка мужчины сделалась шире. Он вспомнил смешливую и решительную соратницу. Юнру с каждым годом походила на неё всё больше внешне и всё меньше – по духу. За время, проведённое в противостоянии с кланом Вэнь, девушка, казалось, растеряла прежнюю мягкость. Сейчас Цзян Фэнмянь видел перед собой уверенную в себе заклинательницу, без страха и сомнений готовую применить силу ради защиты дорогих ей людей. – Только повзрослела ты слишком рано».</p><p>Очередной тяжёлых вздох вырвался у Цзян Фэнмяня против воли. Тёплая эмоция на лице и в сердце мужчины угасла, стоило подумать о холодном, словно лёд, воспитаннике. В преждевременном взрослении и изменении, как и во многом другом, близнецы Вэй были едины. Война с кланом Вэнь изменила Вэй Усяня до неузнаваемости. Хладной тенью себя прежнего ощущался молодой заклинатель, а ещё подавлял мощью подвластных сил.</p><p>Цан Сэ, мать близнецов, обладала бойким нравом и смелой душой. Цзян Фэнмянь радовался, видя ту же сущность в подраставших воспитанниках. Сейчас же Вэй Усянь и Юнру ощущались полными противоположностями себя прежних. Не осталось в них юношеской резвости и вольности. Их заменили излишне твёрдые взгляды и руки, привыкшие убивать.</p><p>«А ещё строгие сердца, не доверяющие больше надежде», – Цзян Фэнмянь недовольно поджал губы.</p><p>«Не такой жизни для вас я хотел», – Цзян Фэнмянь чувствовал горечь. Та растеклась во рту в ответ на болезненные спазмы сердца. Мужчина понимал, что не сумел оградить семью от трагедии. Подобное бессилие уничтожало его изнутри.</p><p>– Бездействие убивает не хуже меча, дева Ян, – Цзян Фэнмянь на мгновение смежил веки, проглотил подступивший к горлу ком и заставил себя улыбнуться. – Я рад быть со всеми. Понимаю: помощи от меня немного. Зато мне хорошо среди родных и близких. </p><p>Он взглянул на обеспокоенную девушку совершенно искренне, не позволил себе кривить душой. Краем глаза Цзян Фэнмянь отметил, как посветлело улыбкой лицо Юнру. Видимо, заклинательница разделяла его чувства.</p><p>– Рада это слышать и «спасибо», что позволили вновь почувствовать себя дома, – Ян Мейлин заметно побледнела, но фразу произнесла с улыбкой. – В стенах Пристани Лотоса я обрела спасение.</p><p>– Вам не за что благодарить, – Цзян Фэнмянь покачал головой. – Видеть вас среди домочадцев – чистое удовольствие. Моё сердце ликует, ведь жизнь в Пристани Лотоса кипит, как когда-то.</p><p>Подобный диалог у него с наследницей клана Ян тоже случался не в первый раз.</p><p>Ян Мейлин себя заклинательницей больше не чувствовала и не желала быть, хотя, по утверждению Юнру, сила Золотого Ядра девушки не иссякла. Однако девушка захотела быть обычным человеком и прожить спокойную жизнь без воспоминаний об уничтоженном жестокостью Ордена Солнца родном клане. Оставшись круглой сиротой, без отца и, теперь уже, матери, Ян Мейлин длительное время провела в Облачных Глубинах. В строгости и разумности Ордена Гусу Лань она сумела быстро исцелить раны телесные, но не душевные. Потому, когда пришло приглашение из Пристань Лотоса, с готовностью на него откликнулась. Так Юньмэн стал домом для заклинательницы из клана Ян.</p><p>Цзян Фэнмянь опасался задавать вопросы о судьбе Ордена Ян из Мейсян: не хотел бередить старые раны. Хотя об ответах догадывался: Ян Мейлин возвращаться под крышу дома, где родилась и выросла, а ещё перетерпела страшную трагедию, не собиралась. Даже если подобное решение кого-то не устраивало, Цзян Фэнмянь понимал девушку и поддерживал.</p><p>«И не один я, надо признать, – губы мужчины сложились в полуулыбку. Радость на лице Бен Йи при виде Ян Мейлин не заметить было сложно. Парень всей душой и сердцем привязался к бывшей заклинательнице. – Он тоже сильно повзрослел».</p><p>Цзян Фэнмянь помнил смышлёного и бойкого мальчишку, с обожанием глядевшего на старших товарищей. Его восхищала сила заклинателей. В стремлении стать на них похожим и самому достигнуть высот Бен Йи не жалел себя. Цзян Фэнмянь помнил его прилежание на занятиях и смекалку, которая не раз помогала лёгкому бойцу выигрывать поединки с другими учениками на тренировках. Сейчас же Бен Йи глядел на мир уже недетскими глазами. Молодой заклинатель обрёл стать, какую в том можно было лишь предположить в недавнем прошлом. Уверенный разворот плеч и твёрдая рука показывали в нём воина, а быстрый ум заставлял уважать в нём личность.</p><p>«Бен Йи стал прекрасным молодым человеком. Несмотря на суровые времена и жестокие решения, он не растерял природной мягкости. Быть может, именно это поможет ему завоевать растерзанное сердце девы Ян», – Цзян Фэнмянь ничуть не сомневался в увлечённости девушкой адептом Ордена Цзян, он сомневался в ответных чувствах. Ян Мейлин, хотя и открывалась молодому заклинателю больше других, близко не пускала. </p><p>«Ну, дело молодое, а время лечит. У Бен Йи достанет настойчивости, а дева Ян не из камня сделана», – Цзян Фэнмянь неосознанно коснулся отворота ханьфу, нащупал под слоем ткани драгоценную заколку для волос. Символ его чувств к почившей супруге, украшение всюду было при нём: согревалось биением его сердца.</p><p>Наблюдая за чувствами молодых людей, Цзян Фэнмянь раз за разом ощущал пылавшие в груди собственные чувства. Его любовь к Юй Цзыюань с каждым днём, проведённым в разлуке, становилась, казалось, сильнее. Она тянула сердце невозможностью прикоснуться к любимой, хотя дарила и покой. Цзян Фэнмянь верил ощущениям: Юй Цзыюань была с ним каждый прожитый миг. Заклинательница обладала настолько сильной волей, что даже смерть не сумела бы её удержать, коли та хотела быть с родными. Потому Цзян Фэнмянь не терзался потерей, пусть и скорбел о несбыточных мечтах.</p><p>– Разве на сегодня ещё назначены тренировки? Или это гроза? Хотя штормов при ясном небе не случается, – Цзян Фэнмянь чуть усмехнулся, искоса взглянув на девушек.</p><p>Смысл фразы пояснять не требовалось: решительная поступь и резкий голос Цзян Чэна, распекавшего нерадивого гонца, слышно было даже в рабочем кабинете Цзян Фэнмяня. Цзян Чэн, очевидно, направлялся к ним, когда его догнал адепт с важным донесением, однако вести, судя по всему, припоздали.</p><p>– Тебя мороки заели или зачарованный меч затупился, что ты настолько задержался? – Цзян Чэн ничуть не сдерживался в своём недовольстве. – Такие вести надо приносить в тот же день!</p><p>Ответ провинившегося адепта сквозь закрытые двери покоев расслышать не удалось, но того и не требовалось. Реакция присутствующих на следующие фразы Цзян Чэна говорила сама за себя. Цзян Фэнмянь принялся потихоньку посмеиваться, Юнру очаровательно порозовела щеками, а Ян Мейлин, показалось, вся сжалась.</p><p>– Только твоя смерть стала бы достаточной причиной для промедления! Не пытайся оправдываться! Коли Глава Не отправляет с депешей, надобно ноги сбить, но доставить в срок!.. Впредь будь внимательнее! В другой раз не допускай задержки! А теперь ступай!</p><p>Голос умолк, а ещё через мгновение двери кабинета Цзян Фэнмяня распахнулись, пропуская хмурого, как ночная гроза, Цзян Чэна:</p><p>– Отец, доброго дня!</p><p>– А-Чэн, день клонится к закату. Были ли причины для твоего гнева? – Цзян Фэнмянь тепло улыбнулся сыну. Видеть его таким, уверенным в себе и деятельным, было приятно. Он во многом напоминал мать.</p><p>– Я ждал письмо от Не Минцзюэ с разведданными о перемещении армии Цишань Вэнь ещё вчера. Так что да, причины для гнева были, – Цзян Чэн утвердительно кивнул и оглянулся, наконец, по сторонам.</p><p>Цзян Фэнмянь заметил, как сильнее насупились брови заклинателя при взгляде на дрожавшую, словно осиновый лист на ветру, Ян Мейлин и посветлело, совершенно разгладилось лицо, встретившись с ясной улыбкой Юнру. Всякие признаки раздражения Цзян Чэна испарились, точно их никогда и не было, а в глазах появился блеск, какой Цзян Фэнмянь у сына никогда прежде не видел, зато знал у себя. Мужчина помнил, какими чувствами рождалось подобное сияние взгляда. Оттого приятное тепло разлилось на сердце, ведь и названая дочь, Юнру, смотрела на его сына столь же влюблёнными глазами.</p><p>Был ли в том обман, и Цзян Фэнмянь принимал желаемое за действительное, подчиняясь собственным фантазиям о любви, или же глаза его не обманывали, не представлялось важным. Он, как и любой отец, хотел счастья своему сыну, а раз уж сердце того осветилось любовью к хорошо знакомой их семье девушке, более того, опытной и сильной заклинательнице, Цзян Фэнмянь не видел поводов для препятствий.</p><p> «Думаю, моя госпожа, ты бы тоже не возражала. Знаю: Вэй Аи тебе всегда нравилась. Пусть в том ты бы не призналась ни за что на свете», – Цзян Фэнмянь прищурился, любуясь возникшим в тенях образом почившей супруги, и длинно выдохнул.</p><p>Вовсе не о взаимной симпатии сына и названой дочери тревожился Цзян Фэнмянь: его беспокоило неустойчивое душевное состояние Ян Мейлин. Мужчина не переставал благодарить небеса: девушка с каждым днём чувствовала себя всё увереннее, уже не вздрагивала от каждого скрипа. Однако с паническим страхом расправиться было не так-то просто: бояться сильных мужчин Ян Мейлин не перестала. В них она по-прежнему чувствовала угрозу. Вот и сейчас, едва решительный шаг и голос Цзян Чэна послышались из-за двери, девушка весьма ощутимо задрожала. Она, показалось, только усилием воли заставила себя сидеть на месте. Взгляд Ян Мейлин перебегал от двери на окна, будто бы та искала пути побега. Хуже стало, когда недовольный Цзян Чэн появился на пороге: девушка резко подскочила, хотя выбежать у неё не получилось. Крупная фигура заклинателя загородила проход, оттого первозданный ужас мелькнул на лице Ян Мейлин.</p><p>За подобной реакцией девушки Цзян Фэнмянь наблюдал уже не в первый раз, потому поспешил прийти ей на помощь:</p><p>– Дева Ян, не могли бы вы принести чаю в библиотеку? Чуть позднее мы с вами продолжим разбирать архивы.</p><p>– К-конечно, Мастер Цзян, – голос Ян Мейлин подвёл. Слова прозвучали слабыми отголосками, зато взглянула она на него благодарно и стремглав вылетела в двери. Цзян Чэн едва успел отступить в сторону.</p><p>– Я её вновь напугал? – заклинатель недоуменно смотрел в спину убегавшей девушке. – Чем в этот раз?</p><p>– Тем же, что и в прошлый, – Юнру прикусила улыбку, но та предательски дёргала уголок губ. – Ты бы мог вести себя чуть тише.</p><p>– Мне теперь, что же, даже в собственном доме надо следить за собой? Даже в ответ на оплошности адептов? – Цзян Чэн выразительно закатил глаза и помахал свитком, перевязанным серой лентой. Оттиск клановой печали с изображением свирепого вепря подсказывал, что послание пришло из Нечистой Юдоли. – Это письмо, между прочим, действительно важное.</p><p>– Оставим это: деве Ян просто нужно время. Всё образуется, – Цзян Фэнмянь на ворчливость сына хмыкнул и указал на бумаги. – Тебя нечасто в это время можно застать в поместье, А-Чэн. Что-то важное в документах?</p><p>К вниманию отца и его ласке Цзян Чэн явно не привык. Цзян Фэнмянь отметил порозовевшие скулы сына и его вспыхнувший радостью взгляд. Цзян Чэн в краткий миг из уверенного в себе заклинателя обратился в подростка, искавшего любовь родителя и не знавшего, как реагировать на выказываемую ласку. Цзян Фэнмянь в который уже раз пожалел, что долгие годы сдерживал отцовские чувства. Ему стоило быть смелее с сыном. Однако он жил уверенностью, что Цзян Чэн не примет его таким, открытым. Цзян Чэн рос, сравнивая себя с Вэй Усянем и замечая собственные несовершенства. Цзян Фэнмянь это видел, но не понимал, как объясниться с ним. В этом они с сыном были похожи: обоим не хватало уверенности в себе.</p><p>– Да, должно быть важное, – Цзян Чэн замялся на мгновение, помял в руке послание, – но я ещё не смотрел.</p><p>– Тогда, быть может, ты пришёл со мной выпить чаю? – Цзян Фэнмяню очень хотелось подойти и обнять сына, но в положительной реакции того он был не уверен. – Пожалуйста, составь мне компанию, иначе твоя названая сестра вновь заставит пить лекарственные отвары.</p><p>Юнру сдавленно рассмеялась и занялась чайником:</p><p>– Это для вашего же здоровья, дядя Цзян. В холодный период надо укрепляться иммунитет. Цзян Чэну, кстати, лекарство тоже будет полезным.</p><p>– Нет уж, не стоит беспокоиться, – Цзян Чэн криво усмехнулся. – Твои снадобья замечательные, Вэй Аи, но я, пожалуй, ограничусь чаем.</p><p>– Ах так! Тогда я добавлю отвар вам в прямо в чай! – Юнру сверкнула серебряными глазами на веселившихся мужчин, но угрозу не торопилась привести в исполнение.</p><p>Чай девушка подала обычный, а заваренные лекарственные травы поставила рядом с Цзян Фэнмянем.</p><p>– Ты о чём-то хотел спросить? – после пары пиал душистого чая и медленного разговора о хозяйственных делах поместья Цзян Фэнмянь всё-таки задал важный вопрос. Он был рад видеть сына, однако тот действительно приходил к нему в кабинет нечасто и всегда не без причины.</p><p>– Хотел, – Цзян Чэн отставил пустую пиалу. – Сегодня получил письмо от Главы Цзинь. Он пишет о помолвке сестры с Цзинь Цзысюанем.</p><p>– О! Да, он написал и мне, – Цзян Фэнмянь тихонько хмыкнул.</p><p>– Понял. Тогда не буду объяснять, – по реакции Цзян Чэна было сложно определить, обрадовался ли тот, зато с вопросом заклинатель не стал юлить. – Что ты обо всём этом думаешь?</p><p>Цзян Фэнмянь увидел, что Юнру хотела высказать своё мнение, но отчего-то говорить не стала. Она только украдкой вздохнула и вновь взялась за ступку и пестик. Теперь перетирала девушка уже какой-то новый состав. Цзян Фэнмянь смог определить едва ли полдюжины растений.</p><p>– По большому счёту, не думаю об этом вовсе, А-Чэн, – мужчина с теплотой подглядел на сына и воспитанницу. Хотя отвечал он о на вопрос о родной дочери и её возможном замужестве, подразумевал всех своих детей. – У вас своя голова на плечах имеется, а сердцу любить или нет приказать нельзя. Думаю, А-Ли примет решение самостоятельно. Тебе же, А-Чэн, как Главе клана и брату надлежит прислушаться к нему, ведь речь пойдёт о её счастье.</p><p>– Согласен, – Цзян Чэн утвердительно кивнул и поднялся из-за стола. – Именно так и хотел поступить. Не думаю, что вправе вмешиваться и решать судьбу сестры.</p><p>– А-Ли – разумная девушка. Она всё сделает правильно, – Цзян Фэнмянь встал след за сыном. Тот на протяжении всего чаепития нетерпеливо поглядывал на свиток из Цинхэ Не. Задерживать Главу клана заклинателей в подобных обстоятельствах было бы неправильно.</p><p>Подтверждая догадки, Цзян Чэн склонился в уважительном поклоне:</p><p>– Меня ждут дела, отец. Спасибо за чай, Вэй Аи.</p><p>В почтении к старшим и внутренней уверенности в этот самый момент Цзян Чэн выглядел настолько замечательно, что Цзян Фэнмянь не сдержался. Его ладони сами собой легли на плечи сына и притянули ближе. Почувствовать родное тепло захотелось неожиданно остро:</p><p>– Ты вырос замечательным мужчиной, А-Чэн. Я горжусь тобой.</p><p>Мужчина ощутил, как замер на мгновение в его объятиях сын, вытянулся струной, но после расслабился. Его ласку приняли – в этом Цзян Фэнмянь разглядел ещё одну маленькую победу. Они открывались друг другу: не как заклинатели, а как отец и сын.</p><p>– Спасибо, отец.</p><p>Лица Цзян Чэна он видеть не мог, зато в сдавленном голосе расслышал с трудом сдерживаемые эмоции. Точно такие же чувства жгли его глаза.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. Глава 66. В родных стенах. Часть 3. Былое и сокровенное</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Юньмэн. Пристань Лотоса</h3><p> </p><p>Цзян Фэнмянь долгим взглядом провожал прямую, словно струна, спину спешащего по делам сына и чувствовал, как сердце в его груди сдавливалось тяжестью. Оно будто бы жалело о прекращении объятий и вновь требовало тепла.</p><p>«Ты гордилась бы им, как я, моя госпожа», – мужчина коснулся отворота ханьфу, огладил резной край нефритовой заколки для волос.</p><p>– Дядя Цзян, вас боль в груди беспокоит? – Юнру с беспокойством смотрела на него. Взгляд пронзительных стальных глаз забирался, казалось, в самую душу.</p><p>– Не волнуйся, всё хорошо, – Цзян Фэнмянь поспешил привести чувства в порядок. Его названая дочь была порой слишком наблюдательной.</p><p>Он не привык жаловаться на физическое недомогание, тем более сейчас его ничего не беспокоило. Зато всё существо наполнялось другими ощущениями: теми, какими даже с названой дочерью мужчина делиться не хотел. Он желал эту нежность к родному сыну удержать в сердце: Цзян Фэнмянь чувствовал, что ещё недостаточно насладился ею.</p><p>– Я волноваться не перестану, вы же понимаете? – Юнру мило улыбнулась и вернулась к прерванному занятию: предстояло смешать ещё несколько лекарственных составов.</p><p>Цзян Фэнмянь отметил смягчившееся мечтательной полуулыбкой лицо девушки и в очередной раз порадовался чистым чувствам молодости. Эта нежность красила их обоих: Цзян Чэна и Юнру. Притяжение между ними не заметить было сложно.</p><p>– Понимаю, – Цзян Фэнмянь тихонько хмыкнул, – и, признаться, рад этому.</p><p>Он ничуть не кривил душой: ему нравилось дарить заботу близким и хотелось чувствовать её в ответ. Цзян Фэнмянь осознавал, что потакал своим эгоистичным желаниям, хотя ни в меньшей степени не ощущал себя виноватым. Действительно, что же плохого в том, чтобы получать удовольствие от компании родных? Цзян Чэн и Яньли, Вэй Усянь и Юнру, даже Ян Мейлин и Бен Йи – все его «дети» были рядом, старались не оставлять его в одиночестве. Молодые люди хотя бы раз в день появлялись то на пороге его рабочего кабинета, то искали его общества в библиотеке клана Цзян. Девушки же оказались посмелее в своих желаниях. Так, Цзян Яньли часто просила составить ей компанию за чаем в кухне, а Юнру занималась составлением снадобий прямо у него в кабинете, хотя с большим успехом и меньшими хлопотами могла бы делать это в медицинском крыле поместья. Цзян Фэнмянь хотел верить, что дело было не только в беспокойстве о его самочувствии, но и в искреннем стремлении видеть его рядом.</p><p>– Как и мы рады видеть вас в добром здравии, – Юнру, точно прочитала его мысли, премило порозовела и чуть кивнула на пиалу с лекарственным отваром. – Не прощу себе, если не сумею исцелить ваши раны.</p><p>Выглядела при этом девушка крайне серьёзной: о важном она, видимо, никогда не забывала. Цзян Фэнмянь одновременно радовался этой строгости и собирался с духом, готовясь не подавиться горечью лекарства.</p><p>Он управился в один глоток и удивился: сегодня отвар не показался настолько неприятным. Мужчина недоумённо уставился на травяной осадок в чаше и только сейчас заметил белые стружки имбиря. Именно эта добавка сумела совершенно изменить вкус настоя. Цзян Фэнмянь благодарно улыбнулся девушке:</p><p>– Некоторые раны, А-Ру, не исцелить никакими средствами, а иные – даже лечить не хочется.</p><p>Он говорил, конечно же, о тех отметинах, что шрамами оставались на сердце. Даже безобразные, эти следы свидетельствовали о былом и сокровенном.</p><p>– С этим я согласна, дядя Цзян, но всё же позволю себе попытку, – Юнру понятливо качнула головой и устремила взгляд на двери кабинета, точно видела там образы недавно покинувших их людей. – Я убеждена, что боль, которую сердце не может вынести, следует успокоить.</p><p>– А как поступить, коли сердце не послушается ни тебя, ни твоих лекарств? – Цзян Фэнмянь откинулся на подушки кресла и сложил руки на груди. Он, пожалуй, впервые с тех пор, как вернулся в Пристань Лотоса, испытывал подобное спокойствие: рядом с Юнру все печали будто бы отступали и хотелось верить в лучшее будущее.</p><p>– В таком случае стоит послушать сердце, – Юнру предложенную тему беседы охотно поддержала. Она тоже, подобно ему, умостилась удобнее у стола. – Оно редко ошибается, но часто смятением заходится, не решаясь сделать выбор.</p><p>– Порой наличие выбора, А-Ру, – лишь заблуждение, – Цзян Фэнмянь по-доброму усмехнулся. Названая дочь рассуждала не по годам здраво. Однако вот в такие моменты, когда говорила о самом важном, казалась совсем юной. В ней проступали девичьи сомнения. – Нам порой кажется, что всё могло сложиться иначе, поступи мы по-другому. Хотя никаких оснований для подобных мыслей нет. Поверь моему опыту. То, чему суждено случиться, не пройдёт мимо нас. Плохое и хорошее, смелое и трусливое – это стадии, которые мы должны преодолеть, чтобы сформировать характер и своё будущее. От наших решений будет зависеть завтрашний день, но далеко не всегда мы вольны выбирать условия свершения важного.</p><p>Он выражал мысли открыто, стараясь точнее донести мысль, однако, видимо, увлёкся, так как только сейчас отметил слёзной поволокой подёрнутые глаза собеседницы.</p><p>– Вы говорите о трагедиях прошлого? – Юнру закусила губу. – Словно бы мы не могли избежать всех этих смертей?</p><p>Цзян Фэнмянь с досадой на самого себя цыкнул, ведь совершенно не желал тревожить и без того незажившие раны. Но, раз уж разговор об этом зашёл, он решил выразить мнение:</p><p>– А-Ру, алчность Ордена Вэнь рано или поздно свершилась бы подобным образом. Не сейчас, так чуть позднее мир заклинателей бы столкнулся с необходимостью защищать себя, – Цзян Фэнмянь глубоко выдохнул и постарался укрепить голос. В его словах не должно было звучать сомнение. Воспитаннице стоило услышать важное. – Мы пережили настоящую катастрофу: многое и… многих потеряли. Жестокость неминуемо накрыла бы нас…</p><p>Цзян Фэнмянь на мгновение остановился: образы павших товарищей и кровавой бойни возникли в сознании, точно живые. К горлу подступил ком.</p><p>– Однако посмотри вокруг, мы по-прежнему слышим детский смех, восстанавливаем разрушенное поместье, строим планы на будущее, – он улыбнулся уголками губ, – влюбляемся и верим в любовь.</p><p>Помертвевшее было лицо девушки при этих словах вновь порозовело, так что Цзян Фэнмянь тихо поздравил себя с тем, что сумел вывести разговор в безопасное русло:</p><p>– Уверен, случившегося мы не сумели бы избежать, как бы ни старались. Расчёт Вэнь Жоханя оказался верным, а коварство его приспешников неуёмным. О прошлом мы никогда не забудем, как будем помнить об утраченном. Главное же, убеждён, заключается в том, какие выводы мы из всего это сделаем? Сумеем ли научиться чему-то? Возьмём ли с собой в дальнейший жизненный путь обретённые знания?</p><p>– Ошибок прошлого я никогда не повторю, – голос Юнру послышался сдавленно, но глядела на него девушка сияющими глазами. – Урок я усвоила.</p><p>– Замечательно! «Стремись достичь невозможного», А-Ру, даже если для этого тебе придётся каждый день чему-то новому учиться, – Цзян Фэнмянь указал на выразительную надпись на опорной балке над дверями кабинета.</p><p>Эту фразу, девиз клана Цзян, велел вывести на дереве ещё его отец, предыдущий глава клана Цзян. Она, одна из немногих, осталась неизменной с тех пор. Заклинатели Ордена Цишань Вэнь её, видимо, проглядели или не решились уничтожить.</p><p>– Хотя тяга к знаниям, – Цзян Фэнмянь хохотнул, – это отличительная черта близнецов Вэй. Вы всегда были такими: любознательными до крайности и неугомонными – очень похожими на вашу матушку, Цан Сэ.</p><p>При этих словах Юнру встрепенулась и загорелась, показалось, внутренним огнём. Цзян Фэнмянь едва не расхохотался, видя подобный энтузиазм. Грустно было осознавать, что только по рассказам других близнецы Вэй могли узнать о родных людях.</p><p>– Какая она была, дядя Цзян? – Юнру отложила в сторону готовый лекарственный состав и вся обратилась в слух. – Я плохо помню маму.</p><p>– Она казалась вольным ветром в поле и ласковыми лучами весеннего солнца, что разноцветными бликами раскрашивает любую поверхность, встреченную на пути. Цан Сэ воплощала саму жизнь. Не заметить её было невозможно, – Цзян Фэнмянь ностальгически выдохнул и устремил взгляд в пустоту. Сознание заговорило о прошлом. Хотя, по несчастью, его глазам предстали не яркие образы буйной молодости, а ровный ряд документов, требующих к себе внимания.</p><p>На самом деле, его тоже ждали дела, Цзян Фэнмянь их по возможности старался отложить, чтобы больше времени проводить с близкими. Так доставленные ещё утром отчёты о состоянии дел в городе и прошения от жителей надо было разобрать поскорее. То же самое следовало сделать с письмами: каждое послание требовало ответа. Однако вся «работа» закончилась для него, стоило Юнру появиться на пороге кабинета. Следом за ней пришла с рукоделием Ян Мейлин.</p><p>«Сегодня непременно стоит ответить на письмо из Ланьлина, иначе Глава Цзинь устроит свадьбу Яньли и Цзинь Цзысюаня раньше, чем я успею выразить своё мнение», – Цзян Фэнмянь усмехнулся, заметив крайнее в ряду письмо. Золотой герб и богатая печать не позволяли усомниться, кто был автором послания.</p><p>Однако всякое благодушие пропало, когда взгляд Цзян Фэнмяня рассмотрел отставленный в сторону свиток, перевязанный синей витой лентой. Герб в виде переплетённых ветров с белыми росчерками по контуру внушал простому человеку трепет, а для заклинателей служил отличительным знаком Ордена Мэйшань Юй.</p><p>– Как вы познакомились, дядя Цзян?</p><p>Вопрос Юнру он, погружённый в собственные мысли, услышал не сразу, зато ответил, не задумываясь:</p><p>– На Ночной охоте, по пути в дом моей наречённой Цзыюань.</p><p>– Мадам Юй? – в словах воспитанницы послышалось удивление.</p><p>– Верно. Мы строили планы о свадьбе…</p><p> </p><h3>***</h3><p>Орден Мэйшань Юй не считался особенно крупным или богатым. У клана Юй из Мэйшань было немного владений: родовое поместье, полдюжины домов поменьше, две деревни на семьдесят домов каждая, пара пахотных угодий да лесной массив. Подконтрольная территория тоже не отличалась особенной шириной. Дальше начинались земли Юньмэн Цзян и Цинхэ Не. Соседство с землями двух великих орденов служило прекрасным барьером, защищавшим от внешних угроз. Между тем, Орден Мэйшань Юй считался одним из самых древних и гордых, а ещё среди заклинателей заслуженно пользовался уважением за доблесть и мощь воспитанников. Боевые техники клана Юй были сложны в использовании, зато обладали неизменной эффективностью. Редкий воин мог устоять перед ними. Мощь боевых заклятий случалась в руках опытного заклинателя с сильным Золотым Ядром поистине разрушительной. Потому адепты Ордена Мэйшань Юй прежде остального воспитывали в себе стойкость и ясность ума. Неудивительно, ведь духовные техники их школы требовали предельной концентрации. Так, неспешно и под защитой сильнейших союзников, Орден Мэйшань Юй развивался.</p><p>Цзян Фэнмянь помнил ощущение густой, давящей ци Ордена Юй. Родовое поместье клана насквозь пронизывалось духовными потоками. Под их влиянием заклинателями, не обладавшими достаточным уровнем духовных сил, немедленно овладевала робость, сильные же проникались странным возбуждением. Оно горело в Золотом Ядре и жглось стремлением высвободить руку с зачарованным мечом в бою: продемонстрировать свою силу. По этой причине тренировочные поединки случались на поле Ордена Мэйшань Юй чаще других мест. Противники с удовольствием мерились силой. При этом не делалось различий ни по статусу партнёров в поединке, ни по гендеру. Мужчины состязались с женщинами и далеко не всегда выходили победителями, а Глава ордена с удовольствием вставал в пару к адепту низшего уровня. Хотя, конечно же, Юй Сынхо, Глава клана Юй, опытнейший воин и строгий наставник, не знал вкуса поражения. Цзян Фэнмянь и сам в первый же приезд в Мэйшань неосмотрительно попросил о поединке будущего тестя. Исход оказался очевидным, однако Цзян Фэнмянь получил лестный отзыв о своих боевых навыках, чем, признаться, очень гордился.</p><p>И вот теперь, спустя годы и трагедии, орден, подаривший миру многие поколения сильнейших заклинателей, был вынужден подниматься из руин. Цзян Фэнмянь испытывал глубокую печаль из-за подобного стечения обстоятельств. Однако, как можно было бы предположить, вовсе не клан Вэнь из Цишань стал причиной неурядиц в Мэйшань, а неумелое управление и бахвальство нынешнего Главы клана Юй, Маобэя.</p><p> Конечно же, клан Юй не избежал губительного влияния Ордена Цишань Вэнь и не сумел спрятаться от всевидящего ока Безночного города, но роковую роль в обнищании древней резиденции заклинателей, носившей прекрасное имя «Оплот Вечности», сыграл тот, кто по праву крови возглавил клан после своего отца.</p><p>Юй Сынхо с супругой много лет пытались зачать сына и вырастить наследника, но судьба, казалось, позабыла о благосклонности. Первой на свет в главной семье Ордена родилась Юй Цзыюань. Девочка стала светом надежды и символом процветания для всей семьи, однако тяжелейшие роды серьёзно подкосили здоровье её матери, Юй Сеён. Без малого три года женщина мучилась сильнейшими внутренними болями, но от идеи родить любимому мужу сына не отказалась. Ещё через год на свет появился Цзыхо. Мальчик родился крайне слабым и в возрасте пяти дней перестал дышать. Боги приняли душу наследника клана Юй в свои чертоги. Третьи роды Юй Сеён завершились ещё большим горем: разрешившись мертворождённым мальчиком, женщина скончалась от кровопотери.</p><p>По завершении положенного траура после кончины супруги Юй Сынхо отпраздновал восьмилетие единственной дочери, Юй Цзыюань, и женился вновь. Его избранницей стала давняя подруга сердца. Чжао Линжо была дочерью хозяина таверны на дороге из Мэйшань в Цинхэ. С Главой клана заклинателей их связывали дружеские узы ещё с юности. Женщина сохранила верность чувствам к Юй Сынхо и пронесла их через всю жизнь. Оказалось, Юй Сынхо тоже не забыл о старинном увлечении. Втайне от супруги он поддерживал эти отношения долгие годы.</p><p>Так Чжао Линжо стала полноправной хозяйкой в доме заклинателей. Вместе с ней в двери Оплота Вечности вошёл семилетний мальчик. Выяснилось, что через год после рождения Юй Цзыюань любовница отца также разрешилась. Чжао Линжо подарила Юй Сынхо сына. Мальчика назвали Маобэй. Именно его Юй Сынхо объявил сыном и принял в клан в качестве своего наследника.</p><p>По древнейшим обычаям возглавлять клан Юй мог только отпрыск мужского пола, потому Юй Цзыюань смирила эмоции и приняла младшего брата. Только отец, Юй Сынхо, да верные соратницы Инь Чжу и Цзинь Чжу знали об истинных чувствах девочки. В любом случае, выбора у Цзыюань не было, а мнение юной заклинательницы никто не спрашивал. Однако Чжао Линжо оказалась женщиной разумной, пусть и несколько резкой. Достоинства приёмной дочери она оценила и постаралась заменить девочке мать. Юй Цзыюань заботу о себе приняла сдержанно, а со временем прониклась симпатией к мачехе. Нельзя сказать, что жили Чжао Линжо и Юй Цзыюань душа в душу, но и споров между ними не возникало: каждый занял положенное ему по статусу место в ордене.</p><p>Юй Маобэй же влился в клан без особенных проблем. Весёлый мальчик прекрасно знал, как себя вести. Парень рос резвым и скорым в решениях, смелым и смекалистым не по годам. Он очень быстро осознал своё место в клане заклинателей и принял необходимые меры, чтобы укрепиться. Юй Маобэй обладал многими достоинствами, ценными для заклинателя, а ещё не жалел сил в тренировках, потому достаточно быстро достиг неплохих результатов на пути самосовершенствования. Тем не менее, до своей сводной сестры, Юй Цзыюань, ему, конечно же, было далеко. Девушка на голову превосходила его в заклинательском искусстве. Это могло бы стать поводом для зависти со стороны мальчика, а могло послужить причиной, стимулировавшей развитие молодого заклинателя. Но не стало ни тем, ни другим. Разница в уровне духовных сил и степени овладения боевыми техниками, казалось, совершенно не имели никакого значения для Юй Маобэя. Парень, изо дня в день наблюдая за старшей сестрой, с юности воспылал к ней далеко не братскими чувствами.</p><p> Влюблённость свою Юй Маобэй ничуть не скрывал, хотя и отклика на заявленные чувства не получал. Потому Юй Сынхо не беспокоился о сыне и готовил оговоренную ещё покойной супругой свадьбу Юй Цзыюань с наследником Ордена Юньмэн Цзян. Клан Мэйшань Юй был весьма заинтересован в укреплении дружественных связей с Великим Орденом заклинателей из Пристани Лотоса.</p><p>Цзян Фэнмяню едва исполнилось двадцать лет, когда он впервые увидел наречённую и ощутил дух заклинателей Мэйшань Юй. Впечатлений появилось масса.</p><p>Старшую дочь Юй Сынхо представил венцом и главной гордостью клана. Юй Цзыюань оказалась во всём лучшей. Для неё словно бы не существовало границ силы. В каждой тренировке девушка упорствовала до последнего, пока не превозмогала сама себя и не осваивала новые техники. Полумер она не знала и не желала понимать. Истинный заклинатель, Юй Цзыюань ценила в людях мощь духовных сил и ничуть не заботилась душевными качествами.</p><p>Подобные девушки никогда не привлекали Цзян Фэнмяня, однако не заметить Юй Цзыюань он просто не мог. Прекрасной заклинательнице с её статью и царственным ореолом впору было в императорском дворце почести от вельмож принимать, а не сбивать руки в кровь, раз за разом отрабатывая на тренировочном поле боевые приёмы. Именно этим восхитился наследник клана Юньмэн Цзян, впервые увидев будущую супругу. Даже резкая и категоричная манера общения девушку не портили.</p><p>После первой поездки-знакомства в Мэйшань случилась вторая. Пристань Лотоса и Оплот Вечности обговаривали условия скорого брака молодых людей, но с определением даты не торопились. Все ждали наилучших предсказаний от оракула, а Цзян Фэнмянь и Юй Цзыюань получили немного времени для более близкого знакомства.</p><p>Они проводили часы за беседами, пытаясь узнать друг друга. Однако чем дольше длились их разговоры, тем яснее становилось, что ни в единой теме во взглядах заклинатели не сходились. Это печалило Цзян Фэнмяня, ведь Юй Цзыюань ему была симпатична и в то же время далека, как бренная земля от небесного светила. Хотя отступиться от данного слова, от согласия на брак, наследник клана Цзян не мог. Так и вышло, что Цзян Фэнмянь готовился связать себя супружескими узами с женщиной, которая восхищала его независимостью и пугала холодной маской строгости. Родилась ли в нём в то время любовь к наречённой, спроси кто, Цзян Фэнмянь не решился бы ответить: любой ответ не казался ему правдивым. О чувствах же и впечатлениях о самом себе своей будущей жены он мог лишь догадываться. Юй Цзыюань ему тоже душу не открывала, хотя прелестный румянец на её щеках и сияющие взгляды в свою сторону Цзян Фэнмянь замечал не раз.</p><p> К исходу зимы, едва земля скинула морозный убор, оракулы, наконец, обозначили наилучшую дату для церемонии. Наследника клана Юньмэн Цзян и Юй Цзыюань решено было сочетать браком в последних весенних днях, когда цветки лотоса только набирали силу, суля молодожёнам богатую и обильную жизнь. Согласно предсказаниям, Луна в те дни должна была осветить небосклон полным диском. Под благостным сиянием её лучей в брачную ночь молодожёны непременно должны были бы зачать мальчика, наследника Ордена Юньмэн Цзян. Подобные прогнозы зазвучали радостью для многих в кланах Цзян и Юй. В Оплоте Вечности даже объявлен был пир с последующей Ночной охотой. Глава клана Юй на праздник не поскупился.</p><p>Однако торжества окончились трагедией. Юй Сынхо, сопровождавший молодых адептов в охоте на монстров, погиб. По рассказам чудом уцелевших заклинателей, лишь в малой степени сумевших сохранить рассудок, Глава Ордена Мэйшань Юй совершил самоубийство, поддавшись иллюзиям дзёро-гумо<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a>, а после был пожран демоном на глазах у адептов своего ордена. Ни один заклинатель не сумел воспрепятствовать тёмной алчности дзёро-гумо, и лишь двое из них сумели сохранить жизни. Чудом выжившие адепты в один голос уверяли, что демоническая паучиха явилась в облике почтенной Юй Сеён, покойной жены Главы клана, и лишь потому Юй Сынхо поддался её чарам. Получалось: вовсе не слабость поборола опытного заклинателя, а искреннее чувство. Как бы то ни было, гибель Главы стала для клана Юй тяжёлой потерей.</p><p> Очевидно, Орден Мэйшань Юй так просто утрату своего лидера не оставил. Юй Цзыюань и Маобэй провозгласили новую Ночную охоту. На поиски дзёро-гумо вышли самые опытные заклинатели клана. Однако демоница словно испарилась. Адепты сумели найти лишь признаки её присутствия. Хотя оставленные следы ни к чему не привели. Несолоно хлебавши заклинатели вынуждены были вернуться в Оплот Вечности.</p><p>После этих событий Юй Цзыюань принялась осваивать родовое заклятие «Сети Смерти» с удвоенной силой, так как из древних записей о дзёро-гумо узнала, что «только паучьей сущностью паука получится истребить». Лишь «оружие демона» способно было «иссушить проклятую душу». Юй Цзыюань решила, что древнее заклинание её клана – то, что нужно против демонической паучихи. В бесконечных тренировках и трауре по отцу Юй Цзыюань проводила дни, а ночами раз за разом, даже в одиночку, выходила на Ночную охоту. Девушка без устали искала убийцу отца. Но удача словно отвернулась от неё: мести не суждено было свершиться.</p><p>В той первой злосчастной Ночной охоте и последующих событиях Цзян Фэнмянь не участвовал и узнал о случившемся лишь спустя половину лунного цикла, по возвращении в Пристань Лотоса. Вместе с другом детства, верным соратником и названым братом, Вэй Чанцзэ, он отправился на Ночную охоту в противоположную сторону, к горным рубежам. Цзян Фэнмянь не желал пропускать период особенной активности монстров и нечисти, пробудившейся от зимней спячки. Судьба оказалась к ним благосклонной, подарив не только солидный «улов», но и встречу со странствующей заклинательницей, ученицей знаменитой Баошань Саньжэнь.</p><p>Тем не менее, едва недобрые вести настигли Цзян Фэнмяня, он, не откладывая, отправился в Оплот Вечности. Наследнику клана Цзян предстояло не только принести соболезнования по смерти Главы клана Юй, но и подтвердить прежние намерения: он готов был в оговоренные даты сочетаться браком с Юй Цзыюань. Вместе с ним в Мэйшань отправились Вэй Чанцзэ и Цан Сэ Саньжэнь. Заклинатели не пожелали оставлять товарища и друга.</p><p> </p><h3>***</h3><p>Встретили гостей в Оплоте Вечности ласково: приняли как родных. Всё шло гладко, потому, завершив дела, Цзян Фэнмянь отправился с новостями в Пристань Лотоса. Верный Вэй Чанцзэ неотступно следовал за ним. Цан Сэ также пожелала продолжить своё путешествие одной с ними дорогой.</p><p> Весенний период всегда короток, а в вольном Юньмэне время бежало вперёд ещё быстрее – неумолимо. Цзян Фэнмянь провожал последние дни буйной юности, пропадая на Ночных охотах и обучаясь управлению кланом заклинателей. В эти недели он с удивлением обнаружил в друге детства, Вэй Чанцзэ, искренние чувства к яркой и непосредственной Цан Сэ Саньжэнь. Та отвечала взаимностью, потому Цзян Фэнмянь ответил согласием и добрым советом «держаться своего счастья», когда Вэй Чанцзэ обратился к нему с вопросом. Цзян Фэнмянь хорошо помнил свой ответ.</p><p>Развеселившись из-за сомнений соратника, он хохотал до рези в боку:</p><p>– С любовью, поселившейся в сердце, приходится считаться, друг мой. Тем более, Цан Сэ едва ли позволит тебе закрыть глаза на чувства, ха-ха!</p><p>Так и вышло, что вернулись в Оплот Вечности они в приподнятом настроении: надлежало сыграть не одну, а целых две свадьбы!</p><p>В Ордене Мэйшань Юй вовсю шла подготовка к торжеству, однако Юй Цзыюань своего наречённого встретила прохладно. Она не сторонилась Цзян Фэнмяня, но смущённой предстоящим событием уже не выглядела. Заклинательница глядела на него будто бы в сомнении, и всё чаще останавливала взгляд на его спутнице, Цан Сэ Саньжэнь.</p><p>Цзян Фэнмянь далеко не сразу понял причину подобной перемены, а когда осознание пришло, было уже поздно. Катастрофы, Слава Богам, не случилось, однако избежать её удалось лишь чудом. Вэй Чанцзэ и Цан Сэ пришлось спешно покинуть Мэйшань Юй. Но и этого оказалось мало: Вэй Чанцзэ, нарушив все мыслимые законы заклинательской чести и данный обет верности, отрёкся от Пристани Лотоса. Он потерял связь с домом, в стенах которого родился, и семьёй, которой был обязан всем. Клан Вэй был в услужении у семьи Цзян многие поколения, потому они давно считались частью семьи. Теперь же эта связь оказалась разрублена твёрдой рукой. Вэй Чанцзэ точно последовал данному Цзян Фэнмянем совету и остался с возлюбленной. А ведь виной всему оказалась ревность, доведённая безрассудством молодости до крайности.</p><p> </p><h3>***</h3><p>Юй Маобэю в то время едва исполнилось девятнадцать лет, но волей и статусом он обладал достаточными, чтобы повлиять на настроения в ордене заклинателей. Потому, едва о свадьбе его «возлюбленной Цзыюань» с другим было твёрдо решено, Юй Маобэй совершенно переменился. Из заботливого и внимательного парня он сделался «истинным наследником клана Юй», как в этот период о сыне с гордостью говорила Чжао Линжо: решительным и резким.</p><p>Юй Цзыюань отметила изменения в сводном брате одна из первых, но виду не подала. Она по давнему совету отца старалась не провоцировать «дурь молодости» в парне. По этой причине Юй Цзыюань лишь безразлично пожимала плечами на слезливые просьбы сводного брата не выходить замуж за «нелюбимого» и со спокойным сердцем и горячей душой вновь отправлялась на Ночную охоту. Она не оставляла попыток отыскать демоницу в паучьей шкуре. Та оставила её круглой сиротой, а такое не прощается. Юй Цзыюань пылала жаждой мести.</p><p>Оказалось, Юй Маобэй тоже сложа руки не сидел. Не зря он до семи лет рос в стенах таверны своего деда: слушать и слышать парень научился. Сейчас эти навыки оказалась крайне полезными. Парень не поленился посетить все таверны от Мэйшань до горных пределов Юньмэна с одной лишь целью: выведать всё о команде трёх заклинателей, вычистивших округу от беснующейся в весеннюю пору нечисти и монстров. Сведений набралось немало, но важнее фактов Юй Маобэю показались слухи. С охапкой «очевидных доказательств» парень предстал перед Юй Цзыюань.</p><p> Сперва заклинательница слушала вполуха и лишь кивала при упоминании подвигов своего наречённого. В уровне духовных сил Цзян Фэнмяня и степени овладения им боевыми техниками Юй Цзыюань ничуть не сомневалась. Хотя в том ни за что бы не призналась, как не открыла бы сердечную привязанность к наследнику Пристани Лотоса.</p><p>Однако Юй Маобэй не унимался. Он раз за разом повторял:</p><p>– Даже слепой и глухой заметили, что эту троицу связывают не только ратные дела. Мне рассказали о ссорах между назваными братьями, Цзян Фэнмянем и Вэй Чанцзэ, за внимание бродячей заклинательницы. Сама же Цан Сэ Саньжэнь ни одному из них, будто бы, предпочтения не отдаёт, а отличается жадностью. Она желает их обоих – не зря же повсюду следует за заклинателями.</p><p>– Это только слухи, – Юй Цзыюань старалась лишний раз не тревожить своё сердце. К чувству, растущему внутри, она ещё только привыкала. – Всё пустое.</p><p>– Как бы не так, ласковая моя Цзыюань, – неясно, откуда Юй Маобэй нахватался подобных словечек, но по каждому поводу к имени сестры он неизменно добавлял приторные обращения, вроде «единственная» или «возлюбленная». Других слов также нашлось немало. Запас обращений у него не заканчивался. – Люди говорят, что не раз заставали Цзян Фэнмяня с Цан Сэ в неоднозначных ситуациях. А в Юньмэне, поверь, многие уже поговаривают о тайном браке между этими двумя.</p><p>– Языкам больше делать нечего, как кости добрым людям перемывать, – отмахивалась Юй Цзыюань. – Симпатия возможна между Вэй Чанцзэ и Цан Сэ, в этом я соглашусь, но не бывать такому, чтобы наследник Великого Ордена заклинателей посмотрел на простолюдинку, пусть и ученицу Бессмертной.</p><p>– В том то и дело, нежная Цзыюань, Цзян Фэнмянь повёлся на слухи о Баошань Саньжэнь, потому ухаживает за её ученицей, а той, видимо, надоело скитаться по лугам и горам. Цан Сэ как раз в поре, когда стоило бы подумать о муже и детях, – Юй Маобэй сиял искренностью взгляда, вываливая на сводную сестру «важную информацию». Он, как утверждал, руководствовался самыми чистыми помыслами и прежде остального заботился о сердце «возлюбленной Цзыюань». – Тем более, как мне сказали, в Пристани Лотоса Цан Сэ приветили, словно родную…</p><p>Подобные разговоры случались между Юй Цзыюань и Маобэем достаточное количество раз, чтобы поселить в душе девушки смятение. Вместе с сомнением родилась подозрительность. Потому, когда Цзян Фэнмянь в очередной раз явился в Оплот Вечности, Юй Цзыюань не сумела отнестись к нему, как прежде. Взгляд заклинательницы всё чаще притягивался к высокой и непозволительно красивой спутнице её наречённого Цзян Фэнмяня.</p><p>Дни шли, а сердце Юй Цзыюань болело всё больше. Теперь к словам сводного брата прибавились вздохи мачехи о «совершенной стати» странствующей заклинательницы и молчаливое признание её способностей одним из лучших воинов Ордена, Чжао Чжулю.</p><p>Этот последний сравнительно недавно вошёл в клан Юй, зато заслуженно пользовался уважением среди адептов и признательностью ныне покойного Юй Сынхо за помощь с воспитанием молодёжи.</p><p>Чжао Чжулю приходился старшим братом Чжао Линжо, то есть дядей Маобэя. О своей жизни Чжао Чжулю распространяться не любил, потому Юй Цзыюань знала немногое.</p><p>Отец Чжао Чжулю и Линжо был далёк от мира заклинателей и ничего не знал о духовных практиках, но он владел солидных размеров таверной, потому со многими был знаком, с иными же водил дружбу. Рук в питейном заведении всегда не хватало, потому, едва Чжулю и Линжо встали на окрепших ножках, отец привлёк их помогать с обслуживанием клиентов. Дети обладали природной любознательностью и непоседливостью: часто им удавалось заметить то, что, в общем-то, видеть не полагалось. Порой случались неприятности, но маленьким Чжулю и Линжо неизменно удавалось выкрутиться. Где-то ребятам помогала смекалка, в других местах – чистая удача. Один из таких случаев, когда Чжулю пришлось стремительно уносить ноги от безымянного злобного духа, стал знаковым в судьбе мальчика.</p><p>Смелый не по годам, он последовал за бродячими заклинателями на Ночную охоту. Те выслеживали умертвия<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2">[2]</a>, терроризировавшего округу. Пока заклинатели сражались с ходячим трупом, Чжао Чжулю прятался в кустах. Восхищению мальчика не было предела, ведь он наблюдал на настоящей битвой заклинателей с нежитью. Увлечённый зрелищем, парень не заметил опасности.</p><p>Духовные силы всегда привлекали к себе внимание и часто являлись излюбленным лакомством ничтожных духов. Вот и в этот раз на мощные боевые заклятия к месту битвы, точно мухи на мёд, слетелись мороки и низшие духи. Заклинатели не обращали на «мелочь» внимания, но маленький мальчик стал для тварей лёгкой добычей. Чжао Чжулю, едва избежав смерти в лапах чёрного морока, угодил в сети озлобленного духа. Заклинатели своего «спутника» заметили не сразу, потому не сумели вовремя отреагировать: мальчик натерпелся страху, но и в долгу не остался. Удача ли в том была или же скрытый талант – Чжао Чжулю не только сбежал от бестелесного духа, но и завёл того в ловушку магического барьера. Злобный дух не рассеялся, но существенно пострадал. Чжао Чжулю же беспрепятственно прошагал мимо всех охранных заклятий, точно их не существовало. Заклинатели не поверили своим глазам, не найдя на ребёнке ни единой царапины.</p><p>Чжао Чжулю, конечно же, получил взбучку от отца, однако и награда обнаружилась. Бродячие заклинатели, за кем мальчик следовал на протяжении Ночной охоты, попросили отдать им на обучение талантливого паренька. Из Чжао Чжулю обещали сделать настоящего заклинателя. Хозяин таверны, очевидно, согласился. С тех пор каждому готовому слушать мужчина рассказывал о своём «сыне-заклинателе».</p><p>Чжао Чжулю странствовал почти двадцать лет. Дома он появлялся крайне редко и с каждым разом становился всё угрюмее. Отец неизменно привечал сына и поддерживал «на пути самосовершенствования». К исходу своей двадцать восьмой весны Чжао Чжулю появился на пороге отчего дома с лицом темнее тучи. Он уверил, что с прошлой своей компанией «покончил», а сейчас желал отдохнуть от заклинательских подвигов. О случившемся Чжао Чжулю распространяться наотрез отказался, потому хозяин таверны смирился. Опять же, ему требовалась помощь, ведь у дочери, Линжо, занятой воспитанием незаконнорожденного сына, времени на таверну не оставалось. Так семейство Чжао и жили, пока через три года Юй Сынхо не признал в маленьком Маобэе своего сына и не объявил, что собирается жениться на Чжао Линжо.</p><p>Очевидно, хозяин таверны одних в «незнакомый дом» дочь и внука отправить не мог – Чжао Чжулю последовал в клан Юй вслед за сестрой и любимым племянником. Опытному заклинателю, ему нашлась и работа в ордене заклинателей, и место в главной семье клана. Чжао Чжулю сохранял со всеми дистанцию и многих сторонился, зато с удовольствием тренировал молодых адептов. С заклинателями Ордена Мэйшань Юй он вновь начал выходить на Ночную охоту. В сражениях с тёмными тварями и монстрами заклинатель показал себя опытным воином, потому заслужил всеобщее уважение.</p><p>Неведомая сила крылась в руках Чжао Чжулю: его ци обладала способностью начисто выжигать любую энергию. По этой причине заклинатель редко пользовался зачарованным мечом: против любой твари или противника он выходил с голыми руками. Сперва к подобным боевым техникам в Ордене Юй относились с осторожностью, но позднее привыкли. Чжао Чжулю уверенно показал, что не нуждается в зачарованных артефактах. Любого противника он был готов встретить мощью духовных сил. Так, навки, мороки и низшие духи рассеивались, едва заклинатель вступал в битву на Ночной охоте. В боях же с сильными тварями и тренировочных поединках Чжао Чжулю силу не боялся демонстрировать.</p><p>Прозвище «Сжигающий Ядра» рядом с именем Чжао Чжулю Юй Цзыюань впервые услышала из уст своего отца. Ещё в первые дни по прибытию в Оплот Вечности Чжао Чжулю Юй Сынхо предложил тому провести тренировочный бой. В ходе поединка Главе клана Юй оказалось нелегко совладать с соперником. Чжао Чжулю бился всерьёз. Юй Сынхо даже пришлось уклоняться от сокрушительных выпадов противника и, лишь с трудом избежав удара в грудь, объявил о завершении боя.</p><p>– Легенды о «Сжигающем Ядра» кажутся сказкой, – Юй Сынхо по достоинству оценил соперника, – теперь же вижу, что в них нет ни грамма преувеличения.</p><p>О том, кто такой «Сжигающий Ядра» и почему отец так назвал Чжао Чжулю, маленькая Юй Цзыюань понятия не имела, но о том не беспокоилась. Её восхитила сила заклинателя: тот выступил равным её отцу – сильнейшему воину в клане. С тех пор Юй Цзыюань, как и многие другие в ордене, почитала Чжао Чжулю как «старшего».</p><p>Однако Чжао Чжулю особенную близость сохранял лишь с сестрой и племянником. В последнем заклинатель «души не чаял», как любила поговаривать Чжао Линжо. Она, кстати, братом гордилась не меньше отца и по всякому поводу ставила его в пример.</p><p>Маобэй же, породнившись с фамилией Юй, рос целеустремлённым. Парень выучился не только мастерски пользоваться природными данными и талантом заклинателя (а дядя обучал его с малолетства), но и освоил приёмы манипуляции окружающими. Всё, чего бы ни пожелала его душа, доставалось ему легко. Исключением стала лишь сводная сестра. Она единственная не поддавалась ни на ласку Юй Маобэя, ни на угрозы или хитрость. Прямолинейная натура девушки не терпела подобных увёрток. Видимо, в этой особенности Юй Цзыюань крылась причина практически фанатичной любви молодого заклинателя к девушке одной с ним крови.</p><p>В свою очередь, Юй Цзыюань предпочитала думать, что Маобэй, подобно ей самой, запутался в своих чувствах. Смятение, которое в ней рождал Цзян Фэнмянь, также не поддавалось разумному осмыслению. Подобные чувства, была уверена девушка, роднили сводных брата и сестру, пусть и направлены были на разных людей, потому Юй Цзыюань чувствовала симпатию к Маобэю и не гнала от себя.</p><p>В ту Ночную охоту Цзян Фэнмянь вызвался сопровождать Юй Цзыюань. Следом за наследником Пристани Лотоса в ночь отправились Вэй Чанцзэ и Цан Сэ, а за Юй Цзыюань увязался сводный брат и не отходивший от него ни на шаг Чжао Чжулю. Заклинатели выступили из Оплота Вечности с наступлением сумерек, но в дороге наткнулись на молодых адептов Мэйшань Юй. Оставить молодёжь без попечения старшие не решились, потому группа существенно увеличилась в объёмах. И только Юй Маобэй радовался большой компании:</p><p>– Сегодня мы совершенно точно сумеем отыскать эту дзёро-гумо, – парень лучисто улыбался, поигрывая зачарованным мечом, – а великолепная Цзыюань демоницу непременно прикончит. Дядя Чжулю, ты видел мою любимую Цзыюань в последней тренировке? Она была смертоносна, словно Богиня-воительница! Никто не сравнится с ней!</p><p>Чжао Чжулю ответом себя не озадачивал, но неизменно согласно кивал на подобные излияния племянника. Сама же Юй Цзыюань шагала далеко впереди, потому речь сводного брата слышала урывками. Хотя даже внимательно слушай она, всё равно бы никак на слова Юй Маобэя не отреагировала. Всё её внимание безраздельно занимала широкая спина заклинателя в пурпурной мантии, следовавшего с ней одной дорогой в сгущающихся сумерках. Цзян Фэнмянь и Вэй Чанцзэ тихонько переговаривались и изредка останавливались оглядеться. Юй Цзыюань очень хотелось подойти к ним ближе, но девушка старательно подавляла в себе это желание. Неудивительно, ведь в получжане от заклинателей уверенно вышагивала Цан Сэ Саньжэнь. Заклинательница, казалось, в лесной глуши чувствовала себя как дома, чем немало раздражала Юй Цзыюань.</p><p>Так они блуждали в потёмках довольно долго, прочёсывая лесной массив. Заклинатели уже почти смирились с очередной неудачей, когда, наконец, в скрытом мхами пригорке обнаружили выход из подземного туннеля. Разглядела его, очевидно, Цан Сэ. Заклинательница просто-напросто проткнула землю зачарованным мечом, показалось, в случайном месте. Однако она не ошиблась: именно из этой дыры в толще земли в ответ на лязг зачарованного оружия послышалось грозное шипение. Мгновением позднее из темноты провала появились полчища пауков, размером с барана каждый, а следом за ними в лунный свет выползла сама Паучиха. Дзёро-гумо лёгкой походкой молодой девицы и непроглядной чернотой глаз встретила заклинателей.</p><p>Тонкий стан демонической красавицы лишь слегка прикрывали лёгкие полотна паутины. В лунном сиянии нити одеяния дзёро-гумо казались прозрачным серебряным покрывалом. Иной одежды на демонице не было. Крупные тёмные глаза девицы пристально смотрели на пришельцев. Взгляд демоницы словно бы вязкой сетью накрывал заклинателей. Её губы были красны, как кровь, а в лице угадывалась приветливая улыбка. Девица оказалась исполненной несравненной, но холодной красоты.</p><p>Засмотревшись, молодые адепты застыли в восторге и опустили мечи. Сражаться с подобной красотой было немыслимо, но Чжао Чжулю сухим окриком «не расслабляться!» сумел привести всех в чувства.</p><p>– Зрелая особь дзёро-гумо. Её мощь крайне велика, – Цан Сэ понизила голос, но вздохнула воодушевлённо, предчувствуя жаркую схватку.</p><p>– Нельзя с ней говорить и смотреть в глава, – зачарованный меч в руках Цзян Фэнмяня наполнился пурпурным духовным сиянием. Заклинатель неуловимо сместился – оказался сбоку от демона, готовый встретить атаку в любую минуту.</p><p>– Лучше напасть всем разом, пока она в человечьем обличье, – Юй Маобэй последовал примеру соратника. Он приготовился атаковать, находясь с другого бока демонической красавицы.</p><p>– Адепты, всё внимание на свиту демона, – Чжао Чжулю отдал распоряжение младшим воспитанникам Ордена Мэйшань Юй, а сам занял соседнюю от Маобэя позицию.</p><p>И без того опасливо оглядывавшие полчища до сих пор бездействовавших пауков заклинатели понятливо откликнулись:</p><p>– Есть!</p><p>Юй Цзыюань же смотрела на причину трагедии в её семье и не понимала, как смирить чувства. Убийца её отца стояла прямо перед ней. Её безмолвие не сулило ничего хорошего, а сделавшийся вдруг вязким воздух забивал лёгкие заклинателей. Дышать становилось сложно. Юй Цзыюань знала, что должно последовать дальше: дзёро-гумо пустит в ход свои иллюзии. Заклинательница осознавала, что медлить нельзя, но не решалась вступить в битву: ей надлежало усмирить чувства, иначе быть беде.</p><p>Хорошо, что от немедленных действий её освободила соратница. Цан Сэ, осветив клинок духовными потоками, бросилась вперёд:</p><p>– Не касайтесь паутины!</p><p>Одновременно с девушкой в бой вступили остальные. В единый миг безмолвие ночного леса наполнилось невообразимым шумом. Паучье воинство с диким шипением и тонким писком накинулось на противников, а дзёро-гумо зашлась диким каркающим хохотом. В атаках заклинателям никак не получалось дотянуться до демонической девицы, потому та ещё некоторое время размеренно покачивалась из стороны в сторону, наблюдая за боем. Лишь спустя пару опасных выпадов Цзян Фэнмяня и Вэй Чанцзэ в свою сторону дзёро-гумо обратилась в свою истинную форму. Демоница предстала огромным пауком, высотой выше человеческого роста, с горящими красными глазами. Дзёро-гумо возвышалась над битвой на длинных мохнатых лапах с острыми жалами на концах. Движения её сделались стремительными, а атаки — смертоносными. Цан Сэ не ошиблась: мощь Паучихи оказалась чудовищной!</p><p>Завязался страшный и жестокий бой. Младшие заклинатели Ордена Мэйшань Юй с трудом справлялись с паучьим воинством, но всякий раз оказывались поверженными, стоило дзёро-гумо нанести сокрушительный удар. Паучиха же, по всей видимости, полем боя посчитала весь лесной массив. Она перескакивала с места на место и умело разделяла заклинателей, точно собиралась пожрать каждого по отдельности.</p><p>– Держать строй! – без устали выкрикивал Чжао Чжулю, хотя исполнить подобный приказ, когда тебя непрестанно атакуют со всех сторон, было почти невозможно.</p><p>Дзёро-гумо умудрялась не попадаться под мечи старших воинов. Они атаковали без передышки, но даже малейшего ранения Паучихе не могли нанести.</p><p>В конце концов, Цзян Фэнмяню, Вэй Чанцзэ и Чжао Чжулю удалось оттеснить Паучиху к старому дубу, где Цан Сэ в мгновение ока успела установить магическую ловушку.</p><p>– Барьер долго её не удержит, надо объединять усилия! – заклинательница тяжело дышала и выглядела изрядно уставшей, но глаза её по-прежнему горели.</p><p>– Надо отрубить ей лапы, – Юй Маобэй пинком ноги откинул от себя труп паука из свиты дзёро-гумо, но на место павшей особи пришли две новые и бой продолжился.</p><p>– Она не подпускает к себе! – Вэй Чанцзэ нацелился на одну из лап демоницы, но та, не глядя, отмахнулась и резким выпадом прорубила значительную брешь в ловушке.</p><p>– Держите её в тисках, не дайте ускользнуть. Мне понадобится время, – Юй Цзыюань, наконец, дождалась своего часа. Она с готовностью раскинула по ноги печать магического заклятия «Сети Смерти». В сиянии духовных сил заклинательницы вспыхнули пурпурные искры. В то же мгновение Луна ответила лес холодным светом.</p><p>«Придётся повозиться… – Юй Цзыюань с отвращением вскинула наполненную духовными силами ладонь в сторону особенного ретивого паука. – Их слишком много». Заклинательница понимала, что ей потребуется время, чтобы магическая сеть напиталась мощью. Однако, как же быть с полчищами мелких тварей?</p><p>Взгляд девушки вперился в тёмную от паучьей слизи мантию заклинателя из Пристани Лотоса. Цзян Фэнмянь исполнял её указание в точности, не давая дзёро-гумо высунуться через проруху в магической ловушке.</p><p>– Цзян Фэнмянь, помоги мне! Мне потребуется защита! – Юй Цзыюань осознала сказанное прежде, чем слова сорвались в ночь.</p><p>– Понял! – послышалось внятное. Цзян Фэнмянь в высоком прыжке поймал зачарованный меч и уже развернулся к ней, когда послышался пронзительный визг дзёро-гумо. То был приказ, разобрать который человеку оказалось не под силу и который паучье войско понимало ясно. На Цзян Фэнмяня, Цан Сэ, Вэй Чанцзэ и Чжао Чжулю со всех сторон накинулись мелкие твари. Пауки напрыгивали на заклинателей, стараясь повалить наземь, а некоторые пускали в ход липкую паутину. Заклинателям пришлось нелегко, ни о какой помощи другим уже и речи не шло.</p><p>Юй Цзыюань хотела импульсивно кинуться на выручку товарищам, однако, сойди она с места, печать «Сетей Смерти» немедленно распалась бы. Заклинательница оказалась перед серьёзным выбором: на кону были если не жизни, то здоровье соратников. Однако колебаться было нельзя: предстояло решить. С выбором ей помогли.</p><p>– ЗАКЛЯТИЕ, ЮЙ ЦЗЫЮАНЬ! – закричала Цан Сэ. Она отплёвывалась от вязкой жижи, излившейся из брюха разрубленного надвое паука, и успевала отбиваться от цепких лап двух других противников. – МЫ УДЕРЖИМ ИХ!</p><p>– Ясно, – прошептала Юй Цзыюань. Наблюдать подобное побоище было жутко, а дзёро-гумо продолжала биться в сетях магической ловушки. Медлить было нельзя. Девушка вскинула над головой талисман малого барьера, чтобы хоть как-то оградиться от пауков, и сосредоточилась на заклятии. Защита талисманов была непрочной и при первом же сильном ударе рассыпалась бы, но иного пути не оставалось. Ей надо было торопиться.</p><p>Внезапно откуда-то сбоку послышался голос:</p><p>– Я помогу! Не отвлекайся на них.</p><p>Юй Маобэй появился в шаге от заклинательницы и бросился в атаку на паучье стадо, отвлекая на себя.</p><p>– Хорошо, – вновь едва слышно промолвила девушка и закрыла глаза.</p><p>Только чистое сознание заклинателя могло породить удушающую мощь заклятия «Сети Смерти». Юй Цзыюань позволила искренним чувствам высвободиться и излиться в месть: очистилась от сомнений. Тварь, убившая её отца, не должна была более существовать в мире.</p><p>Голоса соратников заклинательница слышала словно бы издали. Все её чувства притупились. Осталось лишь ощущение невиданной ранее мощи.</p><p>– Ловушка разрушилась! – голос Вэй Чанцзэ звучал напряжённо.</p><p>– Фэнмянь, берегись! – Цан Сэ отчего-то покашливала.</p><p>– Она в ярости! Атаки не сдержать! – заклинатели Оплота Вечности явно пребывали в панике.</p><p>– Ещё пауки! Да сколько же их?! – речь Юй Маобэя прерывалась хрипами усталости.</p><p>– Не попадайтесь ей под лапы! – только голос Цзян Фэнмяня слышался чётким и сухим. Он был необыкновенно собран.</p><p>«Всё-таки, среди нас ты – сильнейший», – Юй Цзыюань позволила губам растянуться в улыбке и, наконец, распустила кокон духовных сил. Заклятие «Сети Смерти» расстелилось пурпурным покрывалом по земле, а воздух задрожал низкой вибрацией.</p><p>– Не выпускайте её из сети! – Юй Цзыюань вспрыгнула на зачарованный меч и взвилась над землей. Магическая сеть поднялась следом за ней.</p><p>Ночной лес вновь наполнился какофонией звуков: мелкие пауки запищали и зашипели, а дзёро-гумо зашлась воем. Юй Цзыюань только этого и ждала.</p><p>«Пусть твоя чёрная душа сгорит, а тело иссохнет, тварь», – словно бы сама обратилась в паучиху, Юй Цзыюань кружилась над полем боя, затягивая всё туже переплетения магической сети. Её ярость и скорбь по отцу подарили заклинанию небывалую силу.</p><p>– Издохни уже наконец! – Юй Цзыюань с удовлетворением наблюдала за агонией демонического паука. Однако та не напрасно считалась высшей демоницей: под действием заклятия она сопротивлялась. Легко отдать свою смерть дзёро-гумо не собиралась.</p><p>– Аккуратнее! Она ещё способна атаковать! – Юй Цзыюань попыталась предупредить остальных.</p><p>Огромная паучиха хрипела и визжала, крутилась вокруг себя и рвалась из сетей прочь, выпускала собственную паутину и, точно ножами, старалась проткнуть зазевавшихся заклинателей. Ей два раза это удалось. Юй Цзыюань увидела, как закатились глаза одного из адептов Оплота Вечности, неудачно отвернувшего от демоницы в сторону атакующего его паука свиты. Следующей атакой Паучиха попыталась дотянуться до Вэй Чанцзэ. Однако заклинатель в мгновение ока отскочил в сторону, так что проткнула насквозь дзёро-гумо собственное детище.</p><p>Юй Цзыюань же держала в руках «Сети Смерти» крепко, а соратники следили за тем, чтобы тварь не выбралась нарушу. Каждое мгновение паучье воинство не досчитывалось десятка особей. От напряжения пот застилал глаза Юй Цзыюань, но она не обращала на это внимания, ведь всё выходило так, как она задумала. Духовные силы заклинательницы питали заклятие и выжигали в паучьем теле демоницы замысловатые узоры. Ночной воздух насквозь пропитался вонью палёного мяса. Едкое злорадство горьким привкусом растеклось на языке Юй Цзыюань и торжеством наполнило сердце. Её месть свершилась.</p><p>– Чжао Чжулю, что ты творишь?! – возмущённый крик Цан Сэ ворвался в её сознание и привлёк внимание.</p><p>Юй Цзыюань не поверила своим глазам: Чжао Чжулю неустойчиво покачивался из стороны в сторону и бездумно размахивал зачарованным мечом.</p><p>– Дядя Чжулю! Что с тобой? – Юй Маобэй озабоченно уставился на родственника.</p><p>Чжао Чжулю то пригибался к земле, точно собирался на четыре конечности встать, то выпрыгивал в случайную сторону, спасаясь от атаки неведомого противника, и всякий раз норовил налететь на кого-нибудь. Заклинатель будто бы перестал понимать, кто друг ему, а кто – враг. Сметёнными оказались несколько десятков уже и без того полуживых пауков из свиты дзёро-гумо. Вспоротые брюхи и оторванные конечности пауков полетели в разные стороны. Следующим Чжао Чжулю напал на адепта Оплота Вечности, не успевшего отреагировать на нетипичное поведение наставника. От сокрушительного удара в грудь молодой парень отлетел прямиком в демоническую паучиху и оказался пронзённым насквозь её жалом. А Чжао Чжулю, точно ничего этого не замечая, уже перекинулся на новую жертву. Он растерзал трёх пауков, в одном из который оставил свой меч, и устремился к Цан Сэ.</p><p>– Осторожнее!.. – заклинательница едва успела отскочить в сторону. Атака оказалась столь внезапной, что отреагировать на неё удалось лишь в последний момент. – Чжао Чжулю, очнись! Не заставляй делать тебе больн… АХ!</p><p>Девушка фразу не успела закончить: новая атака Чжао Чжулю была нацелена прямиком в её Золотое Ядро. Уклоняясь, Цан Сэ неудачно запнулась о труп паука и упала на землю, пребольно стукнувшись головой о камни. Но и это не остановило заклинателя. В остервенении он накинулся на девушку. Удар почти настиг своей цели. Лишь в последний момент путь Чжао Чжулю преградил пурпурный клинок.</p><p>– Прекрати немедленно! – Цзян Фэнмянь волной духовных сил оттолкнул нападавшего прочь. – Что с тобой происходит?!</p><p>– Он не в себе! Это всё дзёро-гумо! Её чары! Дядя Чжулю, очнись!! – Юй Маобэй опасливо косился на беснующуюся в магической сети демоницу. – Это не он!</p><p>– Тварь почти издохла! – Вэй Чанцзэ отпихнул от себя паука прямиком в заклятие «Сети Смерти». Однако он ошибся в предположениях: едва паучья туша с шипением иссохла под действием духовных сил, дзёро-гумо кинулась в последнюю атаку.</p><p>Юй Цзыюань отвлеклась на происходящее, потому не заметила, когда демоница с громким воем рванулась прочь из сетей. В путах Паучиха оставила три конечности, но ярость не растеряла. Она, наравне с Чжао Чжулю, бросилась вперёд. Вдвоём они атаковали заклинателей. Дзёро-гумо высоко выпрыгнула из магической сети и приземлилась прямиком там, где стоял Вэй Чанцзэ. Заклинателю пришлось отбиваться от лавины беспорядочных атак. Чжао Чжулю же, точно действительно не помнил себя, накинулся на Цзян Фэнмяня.</p><p>«О Боги, нет!» – Юй Цзыюань похолодела. Происходящее не укладывалось в голове. Цзян Фэнмянь встретил атаку твёрдой рукой.</p><p>– Не убивай! Это не он! Это не дядя Чжулю! – Юй Маобэй выскочил прямо перед мечом заклинателя Пристани Лотоса. Загородил собой обзор.</p><p>Этого, видимо, Чжао Чжулю и ждал. В последний момент он отклонился в сторону, перемахнул через камни и устремился к Цан Сэ. Следующий удар должен был оборвать жизнь всё ещё ослабленной заклинательницы. Цан Сэ, очевидно, ударилась о камни сильнее, чем можно было предположить, так как на ноги подняться девушка до сих пор не могла. Её тело дрожало, словно осиновый лист на ветру, а из горла вместе с хрипами тяжёлого дыхания в мучительных спазмах выливалось содержимое желудка. Сопротивляться в подобном состоянии заклинательница, очевидно, не могла.</p><p>– Убирайся с дороги! – зарычал Цзян Фэнмянь и оттолкнул от себя прицепившегося Юй Маобэя. Юй Цзыюань видела, как заклинатель кинулся на помощь соратнице. Однако он успеть никак не мог. Чжао Чжулю на несколько шагов опережал его. Цан Сэ должна была погибнуть в следующее мгновение.</p><p>Юй Цзыюань не осознавала, что делала. Тело заклинательницы двигалось само по себе. Её руки всё ещё крепко держали узлы «Сетей Смерти», а заклинание до сих пор пылало духовными силами. Направленное на демонических тварей, заклинание не могло навредить человеку, зато могло существенно замедлить его. Юй Цзыюань взмыла в воздух выше и покрывалом кинула под ноги Чжао Чжулю магическую сеть. В следующий момент Юй Цзыюань оказалась прямо перед Чжао Чжулю с мечом в одной руке и вспыхнувшим пурпурной молнией кнутом Цзыдянь. О дзёро-гумо и своей мести в этот момент девушка не думала. Она стремилась помешать свершению убийства.</p><p>– Цзыюань! Цзыюань! Остановись! – Юй Маобэй заклинал её не верить своим глазам и не поднимать оружие на родного человека.</p><p>Но Чжао Чжулю, казалось, даже магическая сеть не брала: он, точно помешанный, рвался вперёд. Так что Цзыдянь вполне оправдано хлёстким ударом откинул его назад. Руку Юй Цзыюань сдерживать не стала – мантия на груди Чжао Чжулю оказалась рассечена, а из раны хлынула кровь.</p><p>– Дзёро-гумо издохла! Так что он точно в сознании, – сухой голос Вэй Чанцзэ прозвучал, словно гром среди ясного неба. За спиной заклинателя возвышалась туша дзёро-гумо. Конечности твари ещё подёргивались в посмертных конвульсиях, но больше подняться демоница попыток не делала. Поединок с тёмной тварью Вэй Чанцзэ пришлось заканчивать одному, однако сколько-нибудь уставшим он не выглядел. Заклинатель собственным мечом встретил летящего прямиком к нему Чжао Чжулю.</p><p>Подтверждая догадку, Чжао Чжулю в последний момент стремительно обернулся и в новой атаке уверенной рукой нацелился в грудь противника. Он намеревался выжечь Золотое Ядро Вэй Чанцзэ.</p><p>– Как так может быть?! – возмутился Юй Маобэй. – Не верю! Дядя Чжулю не мог! Остановитесь!</p><p>Но его никто не слушал. Вэй Чанцзэ и Чжао Чжулю сцепились, словно от этой схватки зависела их жизнь. Вэй Чанцзэ был сильным заклинателем, а Чжао Чжулю обладал опытом, о котором всякий мог лишь мечтать. Силы соперников были неравны. Неудивительно, что на помощь другу немедленно устремился Цзян Фэнмянь.</p><p>Юй Цзыюань, толком не осознавая происходящее, смотрела, как насмерть бьются её товарищи. Каким образом она могла остановить это безумие, девушка не понимала. Знала только, что её будущий муж, человек, к которому прикипело её сердце, забыв обо всём, бросился на защиту другой девушки. Боль сердечную в тот момент Юй Цзыюань ощутила физически невыносимой. Спасти её саму от этих чувств не смогла даже свершённая месть. Радость от смерти дзёро-гумо не коснулась души заклинательницы, ведь неокрепшее сердце Юй Цзыюань оказалось разбитым раньше, чем в полной мере успело осознать свою влюблённость.</p><p>Юй Цзыюань уверилась в чувствах Цзян Фэнмяня к Цан Сэ Саньжэнь.</p><p> </p><h3>***</h3><p>Значительно позже, по прошествии многих лет, Цзян Фэнмянь выяснил, что в том был коварный расчёт Юй Маобэя. Ради этого замысла наследник клана Юй пожертвовал всем, ведь то был его последний шанс остаться вместе с возлюбленной. Юй Маобэй готов был заплатить любую цену, чтобы Юй Цзыюань отказалась от предстоящего брака, потому ничуть не озаботился дальнейшей судьбой своего дяди, которого упросил помочь.</p><p>Юй Маобэй во что бы то ни стало хотел показать сводной сестре, кому на самом деле принадлежит сердце Цзян Фэнмяня. А как это продемонстрировать вернее всего? Очевидно: необходимо показать, на чьей стороне останется заклинатель перед лицом опасности. Сперва Юй Маобэй понадеялся на монстров и демонов тёмного леса. Однако и Цзян Фэнмянь, и Цан Сэ были исключительно талантливыми заклинателями. Пришлось выдумывать что-то другое.</p><p>Чжао Чжулю на просьбу любимого племянника ответил однозначным согласием. Иначе и быть не могло. Своим же мнением на счёт всей этой ситуации он делиться не стал.</p><p>Юй Маобэй хотел, чтобы Юй Цзыюань разорвала помолвку и осталась с ним в Мэйшань в качестве его возлюбленной. Позднее он бы нашёл способ жениться на ней, ведь считал, что у девушки, чьё сердце разбито и предано, проще вызвать ответную симпатию на пылкость чувств. Однако Юй Цзыюань из принципа и стойкости взглядов данному слову осталась верна: от брака с наследником Пристани Лотоса она не отказалась. Так планы Юй Маобэя расстроились, а семья развалилась. В итоге он ничего не выиграл, а потерял слишком многое.</p><p>В той схватке Вэй Чанцзэ серьёзно ранил Чжао Чжулю. Заклинатель хотел было уже нанести смертельный удар, но его остановил Юй Маобэй.</p><p>– Он мой дядя! Не убивайте! – парень истошно вопил и махал зачарованным мечом, но нападать или защищать родственника не торопился.</p><p>Зато почти слёзные просьбы поумерили ярость Вэй Чанцзэ, да и Цзян Фэнмянь опустил свой клинок.</p><p>Этой заминки хватило, чтобы Юй Маобэй, видимо, не на шутку испугавшийся, что родного ему человека собираются убить, в эмоциях закричал дяде:</p><p>– Беги! Спасайся!</p><p>Истекавший кровью, Чжао Чжулю с трудом дышал, но окрика племянника не ослушался. Зажимая рану в боку, он скрылся в тенях ночного леса. Всё произошло настолько стремительно, что подумать о последствиях Юй Маобэй, очевидно, не успел. Однако именно его опрометчивый поступок и слепое подчинение Чжао Чжулю просьбе племянника подтвердили коварный умысел и обман: заклинатель напал на Цан Сэ, Вэй Чанцзэ и Цзян Фэнмяня будучи в полном сознании.</p><p>Правда, в ту ночь, наполненную неожиданными открытиями и жестокими сражениями, никто до правды докапываться не стал. Ведь предстояло предотвратить неминуемый скандал.</p><p>По возвращении в Оплот Вечности Юй Маобэй заявил, что дядя его помутился рассудком. По этой причине он напал на гостей из Пристани Лотоса и наречённого Юй Цзыюань. Юй Маобэй на правах молодого Главы Ордена заклинателей объявил, что отрекается от дяди и изгоняет его из клана Юй.</p><p>О судьбе Чжао Чжулю Цзян Фэнмянь знал мало: то же, что и другие. Домой изгнанный вернуться не мог, к отцу в таверну – тоже, но и без поддержки не остался. Раненый, Чжао Чжулю попался на глаза Вэнь Жоханю, который узнал заклинателя. Так Сжигающий Ядра, лишённый семьи, брошенный, проклинаемый всеми, оказался в Ордене Цишань Вэнь и остался им верен.</p><p>Однако проблема заключалась не только в Чжао Чжулю и причинах его поступка. Ситуация требовала реакции от обоих кланов-участников конфликта. Пристань Лотоса не могла остаться в стороне. Речь шла о репутации древнейших семей в мире заклинателей.</p><p>Отец Цзян Фэнмяня, предыдущий Глава Ордена Юньмэн Цзян, готов был к диалогу с Оплотом Вечности. Он собирался докопаться до истины и наказать виновных. Это, очевидно, не устраивало Юй Маобэя, да и скандал грозил разнестись по всей Поднебесной. Ситуация по всем пунктам выходила пренеприятная, а назревавшая ссора могла завершиться открытым конфликтом. Потому, чтобы уравновесить положение и исключить первопричину случившегося, Цан Сэ Саньжэнь решила покинуть Юньмэн Цзян. Вэй Чанцзэ оставлять девушку не пожелал: он отказался от пурпурной мантии Пристани Лотоса и увёз Цан Сэ подальше. Так Цзян Фэнмянь лишился доброго друга и верной соратницы. Позднее он узнал, что Вэй Чанцзэ и Цан Сэ поженились.</p><p>Те далёкие события стали началом падения Оплота Вечности. С них же началась далеко не счастливая супружеская жизнь Цзян Фэнмяня и Юй Цзыюань. Несмотря на личную жертву двух кланов и двух заклинателей, Вэй Чанцзэ и Чжао Чжулю, коварство Юй Маобэя стало причиной раздора между Цзян Фэнмянем и Юй Цзыюань. Цзян Фэнмянь не знал, как подступиться к охладевшей к нему невесте. А та всякую возможную ласку к будущему мужу погребла глубоко в своём сердце.</p><p>Свадьбу сыграли в запланированный день и час, однако на супружеское ложе Юй Цзыюань не явилась.</p><p>В свете последних событий Цзян Фэнмянь, наблюдая смятение молодой супруги, настаивать не стал. Дал ей возможность «успокоиться». Это оказалось верным ходом.</p><p>Спустя время, в ночь, когда на небо взошла молодая луна, Юй Цзыюань пригласила мужа в свою опочивальню. С того момента началось их шаткое супружеское счастье.</p><p>Предсказание же оракулов в большей части не сбылось. Неудивительно, ведь звёзды изменили своё положение, а Боги всегда были капризны в своей благосклонности. Мир в семье Цзян Фэнмяня не наступил, а первой на свет родилась дочь, Яньли, хотя орден процветал. Видимо, Небожители всё же не забыли о них, потому что вторым на свет родился здоровый мальчик. Юй Цзыюань выполнила свой долг как супруги Главы клана заклинателей. Цзян Чэн был объявлен наследником Пристани Лотоса. Орден ликовал, Цзян Фэнмянь – тоже.</p><p>К сожалению, счастье, подобно звукам священных клятв, длилось недолго. Появление в Пристани Лотоса близнецов Вэй изменило слишком многое…</p><p> </p><h3>***</h3><p>– Такими сложились наше знакомство с вашей матерью, Цан Сэ, и наша с Юй Цзыюань любовь, А-Ру. Надеюсь, ты со своей поступишь разумнее и не повторишь моих ошибок, – Цзян Фэнмянь тускло улыбнулся воспитаннице.</p><p>– Разумнее? Разве любовь подчиняется разуму? – Юнру ответила ему тягостным вздохом, совершенно не подходящим молодой девушке.</p><p>– Что ты имеешь в виду? – Цзян Фэнмянь догадывался, но хотел разубедиться, ведь не может же его воспитанница настолько заблуждаться?</p><p>Между тем Юнру лишь пожала плечами, будто о чём-то несущественном говорила:</p><p>– Любил ли искренне Юй Маобэй Мадам Юй? Не уверена, но… – девушка на мгновение замялась, – я определённо влюблена. Хотя не имею права на эту любовь, как и понимаю, что недостойна её. Осознаю, что должна отказаться от этих чувств, отпустить их, но сделать этого, опять же, не могу: просто не представляю как.</p><p>– Не думаю, что А-Чэн поддержит тебя в этом стремлении, – Цзян Фэнмянь проницательно хмыкнул. – Он влюблён не меньше. Уверен, ему будет больно, реши ты его бросить.</p><p>Удивлённое восклицание застыло на губах Юнру в этот момент, но в звук не вылилось – замерло тишиной, будто бы девушка не сумела справиться с голосом.</p><p>– Хе-хе, ваши чувства очевидны, А-Ру, – Цзян Фэнмянь постарался улыбкой смягчить сказанное, привести воспитанницу в чувства. Однако он никак не ожидал слёз девушки. Теперь пришла уже его очередь застыть поражённым.</p><p>– Простите меня, дядя Цзян. Умоляю, простите… – из глаз Юнру солёным потоком на платье падали слёзы.</p><p>– А-Ру, почему ты плачешь?</p><p>Девушка заторопилась со словами:</p><p>– Я действительно люблю А-Чэна. С детства. Знаю: этого нельзя, ведь мы выросли как брат и сестра, но чувство всё равно родилось в сердце. Простите меня. Обещаю, я никому не доставлю неудобств…</p><p>– Постой, постой, остановись!.. – Цзян Фэнмянь приблизился к девушке, мягко коснулся тёмной макушки. Юнру подняла на него доверчивый взгляд. – Тебе не за что извиняться.</p><p>Юнру ответила шёпотом:</p><p>– Я люблю его очень сильно.</p><p>– Вижу, – Цзян Фэнмянь ласково улыбнулся, присаживаясь рядом. Девушка должна была почувствовать его поддержку. – Хотя наш брак был договорным, со временем я искренне полюбил Цзыюань, но в этом процессе потерял слишком много времени. Наше счастье длилось так недолго... Потому, А-Ру, такой же судьбы своим детям я не желаю.</p><p>Цзян Фэнмянь решил, что Юнру должна увидеть его искренность, ведь только предельная честность могла стать основой для полного доверия. Сомнения во все времена обладали разрушительной силой.</p><p>Цзян Фэнмянь извлёк из-за отворота ханьфу нефритовую заколку и протянул её Юнру. Слова пояснений жглись именем возлюбленной на его языке. Их стоило озвучить. Однако Цзян Фэнмянь медлил.</p><p>Юнру же восхищённо охнула:</p><p>– Она прекрасна!</p><p>– Да, и была очень к лицу Цзыюань, – Цзян Фэнмяню, наконец, удалось справиться с чувствами. Он ощутил, как теплом наполнилось сердце. В том привиделось согласие покойной супруги, её поддержка. – А-Ру, если чувства между тобой и А-Чэном искренни и взаимны, если они глубоки и истинны, я с удовольствием поддержу такой союз.</p><p>– Я очень люблю его, – повторное признание прозвучало шёпотом. Юнру зарделась.</p><p>– А он – тебя, – Цзян Фэнмянь погладил ладонь девушки. – Ты и так для меня младшая дочь, так что ничего не изменится в моём к тебе отношении, когда ты станешь моей невесткой.</p><p>Его честность, видимо, оказалась слишком внезапной, так как улыбка Юнру обратилась ошеломлённым смехом:</p><p>– Пха-ха. Спасибо, дядя Цзян.</p><p>Внезапно двери кабинета Цзян Фэнмяня бесшумно отворились. До сих пор ни единого шага не послышалось из-за них, ни одного звука. Мир вокруг, показалось, замер. Сейчас же на пороге возникла чёрная, как смоль, тень заклинателя.</p><p>– А-Аи, – даже голос Вэй Усяня прозвучал сумрачно: истинно так, как послышалось бы многоголосное молчание мёртвых.</p><p>– А-Ин… – Юнру вмиг переменилась. Она эхом откликнулась на призыв. Девушка чистым взглядом встретила брата.</p><p>Цзян Фэнмяню на мгновение показалось, что перед ним предстало истинное воплощение Тьмы, однако он постарался сохранить на лице мягкое выражение и ничем не показал удивления:</p><p>– А-Сянь, доброго вечера. Луна ещё не взошла: редко тебя в это время можно застать дома.</p><p>Вэй Усянь же, увидев совершенно идеалистическую картинку, расслабился. Гнетущее облако Тьмы слетело с него, точно плащ, а взгляд сделался прозрачным:</p><p>– Я почувствовал печаль сестры.</p><p>– Потому пришёл проверить? – Цзян Фэнмянь негромко хмыкнул и чуть наклонился к Юнру. – А-Ру, кажется, тебя защищают лучше, чем самого императора.</p><p>Девушка в ответ мелодично рассмеялась, а Вэй Усянь совершенно серьёзным тоном объявил:</p><p>– А-Аи не требуется защита. Она способна постоять за себя…</p><p>– И тем не менее, ты явился немедленно, едва почувствовал её грусть? – у него на сердце было легко, потому Цзян Фэнмянь позволил себе полушутливый тон.</p><p>В лёгком настрое Вэй Усянь его поддержал. Он скупо улыбнулся:</p><p>– Да. Помощь не случается лишней.</p><p>– Рад, что вы по-прежнему настолько близки, – Цзян Фэнмянь поднялся на ноги. Сейчас в нём больше не горело Золотое Ядро заклинателя, но мощь близнецов Вэй казалась почти осязаемой. Оттого сердце мужчины наполнялось гордостью: невзгоды не сломили их. – Вы всегда были единым-целым.</p><p>– Теперь мы ещё ближе, – Вэй Усянь степенным шагом прошествовал к столу сестры и подал ей руки.</p><p>Цзян Фэнмянь отметил, что в этот раз шаги воспитанника отчётливо расслышал:</p><p>– Вам пора?</p><p>Догадаться, что Вэй Усянь явился «спасти» сестру от любых несчастий, оказалось несложно. Цзян Фэнмянь с удивлением обнаружил, что размышляет о пределах возможностей силы, подвластных Вэй Усяню и скорости, с какой тот мог перемещаться: «Интересно, где он был, когда почувствовал слёзы А-Ру?»</p><p>Между тем, близнецы Вэй на несколько мгновений замерли в рукопожатии, словно вели мысленный диалог, а после Юнру обернулась:</p><p>– Мы пойдём, дядя Цзян.</p><p>– Доброго вечера, – эхом откликнулся Вэй Усянь.</p><p>Как и немногим ранее, Цзян Фэнмянь услышал голоса близнецов продолжением друг друга: «Удивительное сходство». Вэй Усянем и Юнру он, пожалуй, никогда не перестанет восхищаться. Связь между отпрысками Цан Сэ и Вэй Чанцзэ чудилась нереальной, как и мощь сил, которыми те владели.</p><p>– Доброго вечера, А-Сянь, А-Ру.</p><p>«Уверен, откровения этого дня ещё не закончились. Мне же всё-таки стоит заняться делами», – Цзян Фэнмянь глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями.</p><p>С письмом в Башню Кои проблем не возникло. В послании к Цзинь Гуаншаню Цзян Фэнмянь ещё раз повторил сказанное ранее: молодые сами должны были решить, связывать ли себя узами брака. Этот процесс не стоило торопить преждевременными оглашениями даты церемонии.</p><p>Прошения горожан и отчёты адептов из Юньмэна Цзян Фэнмянь также проверил со всей внимательностью и сделал пару заметок. Кое-что предстояло разрешить до конца дня.</p><p>К свитку же из Ордена Мэйшань Юй Цзян Фэнмянь прикоснулся в самый последний момент. Он не понимал, как к нему подступиться, ведь знал, о чём ему писал Юй Маобэй, и осознавал, что всё равно откликнется на приглашение. Только делать это Цзян Фэнмяню совершенно не хотелось. Он не желал ни потакать горючим сожалениям Юй Маобэя о погибшей «возлюбленной Цзыюань», ни участвовать в повторном захоронении почившей супруги в стенах родного ордена или церемонии установки памятной таблички в Храме Предков клана Юй. Сделать это было необходимо, однако сердце мужчины не желало отпускать Юй Цзыюань, противилось любым обрядам, означавшим расставание с ней. Сейчас Цзян Фэнмянь признавал, что в малой степени понимал чувства Юй Маобэя.</p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1"><sup>[1]</sup></a> Дзёро-гумо (кумо) — пауки-оборотни – демоны, питающиеся человечиной. Источник: <a href="http://bestiary.us/kumo">http://bestiary.us/kumo</a></p><p><a href="#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2"><sup>[2]</sup></a> Умертвий – вид нежити. Мне представляется, что это воин, завершившую свою жизнь совсем не так, как хотелось бы: не в ратной битве, а в тёплой кровати. Хотя ассоциации у читателей могут быть самыми разными.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. Глава 67. В родных стенах. Часть 4. Тайные желания</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <em>Юньмэн. Пристань Лотоса</em>
</h2>
<p> </p>
<p>Рука об руку они вышли в надвигающиеся сумерки. Говорить не хотелось, хотя поводов и тем было предостаточно. Им стоило бы многое обсудить, но ни Вэй Усянь, ни Юнру попыток начать беседу не делали. Даже в мысли друг друга они не вмешивались. Близнецам было хорошо сейчас: каждый размышлял о своём, но неизменно чувствовал близкого человека рядом. Оттого беспокойство отступало на второй план и верилось в лучшее. Пусть даже это «лучшее» не имело никакого отношения к суматошному и неустойчивому «сейчас».</p>
<p>– Значит, ты призналась дяде? – Вэй Усянь нарушил тишину первым.</p>
<p>– Да. Не думала, что придётся об этом с ним говорить, но… – Юнру тихонько хмыкнула.</p>
<p>– …Дядя весьма проницателен, – Вэй Усянь закончил фразу за сестрой.</p>
<p>– Он говорит, что это мы с Цзян Чэном слишком очевидные, – девушка устремила взгляд в темнеющее небо, улыбнулась теплому чувству, родившемуся внутри. – Хотя, думаю, он преувеличивает.</p>
<p>– Как знать... – Вэй Усянь тоже выглядел спокойным, только эта его эмоция больше походила на сон мертвеца. Бледностью кожи заклинатель мог бы сравниться с диском белой Луны.</p>
<p>Именно таким холодным ощущала сейчас Юнру брата – самого родного своего человека. Потому сердце девушки было не на месте, а любовные переживания казались несущественными.</p>
<p>Вэй Усянь же будто бы не замечал пристального внимания сестры. Его губы почти не шевелились, но голос слышался чётким:</p>
<p>– Что думаешь делать дальше?</p>
<p>– Пока не уверена. Но, видимо, чувства свои я скрывать не умею, – Юнру длинно выдохнула и прикрыла глаза. Состояние брата её беспокоило всё сильнее. – Значит, придется с этим что-то делать.</p>
<p>– «Что-то»? Ха-ха, – по лицу Вэй Усяня словно рябь прошла. Мимолётная улыбка чуть сгладила заострившиеся черты. – Не похоже на тебя. Откуда такая неуверенность.</p>
<p>– Это не неуверенность, А-Ин. Это передышка перед важным шагом, – девушка искренне обрадовалась светлой эмоции брата. Она так давно не видела его улыбки! – Мне, в конце концов, надо решить, как лучше всего признаться А-Чэну.</p>
<p>– Получается, ты решила открыться? – Вэй Усянь вновь стал серьёзным. Мертвенная степенность вернулась к нему. – Думаешь, это будет правильным?</p>
<p>– Не знаю, братик. Только по-другому поступить я тоже не могу, как не могу и бездействовать. Это съедает меня изнутри. Я думала молчать о чувствах, похоронить их в себе, но…</p>
<p>Юнру говорила об одном, хотя мыслями была совершенно в другом. Она физически ощущала холод, который веял от Вэй Усяня.</p>
<p>«Сейчас хуже, чем было утром. Видимо, опять случился приступ», – девушка сокрушённо качнула головой. Что бы она ни делала, помочь брату не получалось.</p>
<p>– Думаю, ты права. Лучше уж сразу получить ответ на чувства, чем мучить себя неизвестностью, – Вэй Усянь перевёл взгляд на сестру. В серебряной пустоте его взгляда появились искры признательности. – Нет, сестрёнка, приступа не было.</p>
<p>Вэй Усянь привычно прочитал мысли сестры. Юнру почувствовала, как чуть сильнее сжали её пальцы, а через пожатие в тело полилась волна тепла.</p>
<p>– Моё сердце бьётся как обычно. Не переживай, родная, – Вэй Усянь наклонился и оставил поцелуй на лбу девушки.</p>
<p>– Значит, голова сегодня не болела? – Юнру с надеждой смотрела на брата.</p>
<p>– Болела, но я с этим справился, – Вэй Усянь тускло улыбнулся.</p>
<p>– Вечером ты оставил лекарство нетронутым. Почему не выпил? – девушка отметила потемневшую на полтона кожу на шее Вэй Усяня, но раз сердце у того билось ровно, не придала этому особенного значения. Подобные изменения во внешности брата она замечала уже на протяжении нескольких недель.</p>
<p>С момента возвращения в Пристань Лотоса Вэй Усянь постепенно менялся. Юнру бы хотела, чтобы эти изменения касались процесса взросления молодого мужчины, однако происходившее с ним ничего общего с возрастом не имело. Девушка с болью в сердце осознавала, что в Вэй Усяне остались лишь воспоминания о веселом и резвом юноше, что больше остального в жизни ценил движение. От прошлого образа в нём сохранились только резкость речей и скорость решений. Между тем редкие эмоции Вэй Усяня порой теплом обнимали сердце, напоминая о годах ликующей юности. В остальном же это был совершенно другой человек. Юнру бы и не узнала брата, если бы не чувствовала его всей душой. Девушка знала, что её близнец, её половинка, был жив и рядом с ней. Подобного единства заклинательница ни с кем другим почувствовать никогда не смогла бы. Оттого ещё горче становилось на сердце, ведь преображения оказались слишком явными.</p>
<p>Вэй Усянь весь обратился во Тьму. В живом теле, чудилось, даже сердце остыло. Некогда сияющий взгляд заволокло туманной дымкой, а любые внешние проявления чувств случались столь же тусклыми и вязкими, какими кажутся колебания растопленной смолы в деревянной бочке. Вэй Усянь наполнился степенной холодностью, но это состояние ни в малой степени не напоминало ледяное изящество Лань Ванцзи. Вэй Усянь представлялся грозовым облаком, готовым в любой момент взорваться яростью небес в ответ на угрозу. Разница была только в том, что заклинателя всюду сопровождал шёпот смерти и тяжёлая, тёмная ци. Именно в этой энергии Юнру видела причину участившихся приступов головной боли брата.</p>
<p>Ради жизни и возможности свершить месть Вэй Усянь позволил Тьме заполнить себя. Так у него получилось обрести силу, о какой раньше помыслить было сложно. Однако у всего имелась своя цена: Вэй Усянь оказался обязан постоянно питать алчущую живой энергии Тьму. Юнру было сложно смириться с новой ролью своего брата. Тем не менее в убийствах и смертях скрывался секрет его жизни. Вопиющее противоречие! Тёмная ци требовала пищи постоянно, а раз так, Вэй Усянь сознательно встал на путь убийцы, правда, сумел направить алчность Тьмы на врагов мира заклинателей, клан Вэнь, и мира людей, монстров и тёмных сущностей. В битвах Вэй Усянь наполнялся невообразимой мощью. Хотя именно с ней у него случалось больше всего проблем.</p>
<p>Вне сражений, без необходимости постоянно защищать себя и близких, Вэй Усянь оказался неспособным унять голод Тьмы. Та поедала заклинателя изнутри. Лишь недюжинная воля брата и, теперь Юнру это чётко чувствовала, демонические силы Сюин помогали сохранить жизнь Вэй Усяня.</p>
<p>Но физическое тело человека, даже могущественного заклинателя, имело свои пределы: его ресурсы постепенно истощались. Сперва Вэй Усянь научился замедлять течение крови в своих жилах, ограничивая распространение Тьмы. Затем волевым решением сумел обуздать ход сердца: то, словно сложный механизм, подчинилось сознанию заклинателя. Сейчас же даже этого оказалось недостаточно. Влияние тёмной сущности, поселившейся внутри Вэй Усяня, нарастало. Оттого и кожа меняла свой цвет: Тьма высасывала из тела заклинателя кровь, точно пьянящий напиток. По той же причине физические и моральные силы Вэй Усяня иссякали. Вот уже полный лунный цикл Юнру наблюдала, как тяжело приходилось брату сражаться за ясность рассудка, когда Тьма в его теле яростью заходилась. Сильнейшие приступы головной боли скручивали сильное тело Вэй Усяня в тугой комок. Унять подобные спазмы не получалось никакими снадобьями. Только поток духовных сил или же жизненная энергия Юнру помогали. Однако Вэй Усянь строго-настрого запретил сестре пытаться помочь ему подобным образом.</p>
<p>Юнру бы запрет брата пропустила мимо ушей и помогла всё равно, если бы не два обстоятельства. Первое из них – её духовная энергия оказалась недостаточно питательной для Тьмы внутри брата. В том было влияние сил Бао, поселившихся в ней самой. Тёмная ци Вэй Усяня отторгала демоническую сущность девушки и насильно выкачивала только мощь Золотого Ядра. Каждый такой раз оказывался критическим, ведь Бао немедленно вставал на защиту своей «Госпожи» и яростно сопротивлялся любой угрозе для жизни заклинательницы. Получалось, что вместо помощи брату, Юнру оказывалась втянула в поединок демона и тёмной энергии. Бой этот ничем не заканчивался, так как истребить Тьму в Вэй Усяне означало бы убить его. Против этого выступали все участники ритуала: Вэй Усянь, Юнру, Сюин, поддерживающая своего Мастера, и сам Бао. Демонёнок каждый раз сдерживался.</p>
<p>Тем не менее Юнру не хотела отступаться и была готова на подобную поддержку, ведь после каждого ритуала брату становилось лучше. Однако второе обстоятельство прозвучало для девушки непреложным запретом: Вэй Усянь пообещал, что немедленно покинет сестру и никогда не вернётся, если та ещё хотя бы раз приблизится к нему с помощью, нанося вред самой себе. Очевидно, к этому Юнру оказалась не готова. Она ни за что не желала расставаться с братом.</p>
<p>Выхода из ситуации не было. Вэй Усяню день ото дня становилось хуже, а Юнру ничем не могла помочь. Они нашли лишь временное решение: Вэй Усянь каждый день отправлялся в тёмные дали и охотился на злобных тварей, питая их энергией Тьму внутри себя, а в остальное время Юнру успокаивала брата снотворными снадобьями. Под их действием Вэй Усянь засыпал так, точно терял сознание, а тёмная ци замирала в тяжёлом ожидании.</p>
<p>С ответом на вопрос сестры Вэй Усянь довольно долго медлил. Юнру терпеливо молчала. Наконец, со вздохом, точно смиряясь с упрямством девушки, Вэй Усянь сказал:</p>
<p>– Когда сплю, я вижу кошмары, а когда просыпаюсь, чувствую беспомощность и опустошение.</p>
<p>– А-Ин, это не повод совершенно отказаться от отдыха, – подобного ответа Юнру и ожидала. Она не раз наблюдала, как брат в беспамятстве сна метался на подушках. Но и тут девушка ничем не могла ему помочь. – Твоему телу нужен отдых, а сознанию – разгрузка.</p>
<p>– В подобных снах нет никакого отдыха, родная, – губы Вэй Усяня изогнулись в слабом подобии улыбки. – Да и в голову потом лезет всякое…</p>
<p>– Ну, так поделись этим «всяким», выговорись. Быть может, так у нас получится избавить тебя от тягостных мыслей, и ты, наконец, заснёшь спокойно? – Юнру участливо смотрела на брата. Она не уставала искать способы облегчить страдания родного человека.</p>
<p>– Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, А-Аи. Я только доставлю тебе лишние хлопоты своими мрачными мыслями, а облегчения никакого не случится, – Вэй Усянь медленно покачал головой.</p>
<p>От такого простого движения кожа на его шее вновь порозовела, зато тепла лишилась ладонь заклинателя. Юнру почувствовала, что её руку почти обожгло ледяное прикосновение пальцев брата. Однако попыток высвободиться девушка не делала, наоборот, крепче сжала его ладонь, стараясь поделиться теплом.</p>
<p>– Голод Тьмы сильнее день ото дня… У тебя так рука отняться может! – Юнру обернула широким рукавом мантии брата их сплетённые пальцы и прижала к своей груди. Сердце девушки болезненно дрогнуло в сожалениях.</p>
<p>– Всё будет хорошо, родная. Я нужен Тьме, потому она меня ещё долго не убьёт, – Вэй Усянь криво усмехнулся. Он уже давно ничему не удивлялся. Пусть чувствовал заклинатель себя устойчиво мерзко, в том было постоянство.</p>
<p>– Это не повод для веселья, А-Ин, – брат, по мнению Юнру, относился к своему состоянию излишне легко, потому в этот раз ему достался укоризненный взгляд. – Сегодня не повезло с охотой? Тёмная ци жадная.</p>
<p>Девушка чувствовала покалывание в своей ладони, как было всегда, когда Тьма пыталась добраться до её духовной энергии.</p>
<p>– Отчего же? Повезло: наткнулся на разведчиков Ордена Вэнь, – Вэй Усянь продолжал улыбаться. Правда, теперь его ухмылка сделалась жёсткой. – Целый отряд.</p>
<p>– Заклинатели Ордена Вэнь?! – Юнру в удивлении распахнула глаза. – Куда же ты ходил сегодня?</p>
<p>– На границу с Илином. Хотел проверить, как дела у Вэнь Нина, но не дошёл до них, – Вэй Усянь говорил медленно и казался чем-то опечаленным.</p>
<p>«Ко мне сорвался, едва услышал мои слёзы?» – Юнру вдруг почувствовала себя виноватой и неимоверно счастливой одновременно. Она знала, что брат был искренне признателен молодому заклинателю из Ордена Цишань Вэнь, Вэнь Нину, и его сестре, Вэнь Цин. Но у Юнру так ни разу и не нашлось времени прояснить причину этой признательности.</p>
<p>Словно прочитав невысказанный вопрос, Вэй Усянь пояснил:</p>
<p>– Вэнь Нин и Вэнь Цин помогли нам выбраться из Пристани Лотоса и очень выручили. Без них мы бы с Цзян Чэном непременно погибли. </p>
<p>Заклинатель на мгновение замер и развернулся к сестре. Сейчас они были наедине, а от Юнру таиться он не хотел. Вэй Усянь намеревался рассказать всю правду без утайки, хорошо, что Юнру о многом догадывалась сама.</p>
<p>Вдруг девушка чуть нахмурилась, вспоминая что-то:</p>
<p>– По словам Вэнь Синхо, Вэнь Цин-«Золотые руки» и её брат сейчас в опале. Значит, они осели в Илине?</p>
<p>– Да, там находится родовое поместье их клана. Пусть они и носят фамилию Вэнь, к роду Вэнь Жоханя имеют весьма посредственное отношение, – Вэй Усянь на мгновение прикрыл глаза: позволил острому спазму в груди растечься по всему телу и затем успокоиться. – Отпрыски боковой ветви мало интересуют главный клан.</p>
<p>– Тем не менее Вэнь Цин одно время была почти постоянно при Вэнь Жохане, – заметила Юнру. – Насколько я знаю, она вышла из его свиты только перед началом войны.</p>
<p>– Верно. Вэнь Цин велели возглавить один из Надзирательных Лагерей, но то было противно ей с самого начала, – Вэй Усянь длинно выдохнул: дышать стало легче. – Дева Вэнь отличается честностью, потому спокойно выражала своё недовольство назначением.</p>
<p>– Думаешь, брат и сестра Вэнь по этой причине вам с Цзян Чэном помогли сбежать? – Юнру беспокойно оглядывала брата, но, помня строгий наказ не вмешиваться, попыток помочь не делала.</p>
<p>– Кто знает? Не возьмусь утверждать, – Вэй Усянь пожал плечами. – Только очевидно, что в немилость они впали как раз из-за своего поступка.</p>
<p>– Считаешь, что их роль в вашем спасении могла открыться? – Юнру с сомнением покачала головой.</p>
<p>– В том гадюшнике, какой из себя представляет клан Вэнь, всё возможно, – Вэй Усянь с отвращением поморщился.</p>
<p>– Понимаю твоё беспокойство. Но, братик, если Вэнь Цин и Вэнь Нин сейчас у себя дома в Илине, значит, они защищены от войны? – Юнру попробовала представить себе родовое поместье боковой ветви могущественного клана Вэнь. Воображение нарисовало добротный дом за высокими стенами и с усиленной охраной.</p>
<p>– До поры, да. Хочется в это верить, – Вэй Усянь, точно заглянув в сознание сестры, тихонько хмыкнул. – Я намеревался в этом убедиться лично.</p>
<p>– Тогда и наткнулся на отряд заклинателей Вэнь? – светлую эмоцию брата Юнру попыталась поддержать. – Сколько их было?</p>
<p>– Четыре человека, – Вэй Усянь с удовольствием потянулся. – Они даже не поняли, от чего умерли.</p>
<p>– Четыре человека?! И этого Тьме оказалось мало? А-Ин, почему она столь жадная? – Юнру озабоченно нахмурилась. – С каждым днём ты становишься всё холоднее внешне и беспокойнее внутри. Что тебя гложет?</p>
<p>– Странное чувство, родная. Просто странное предчувствие. Оно не стоит твоего внимания, – Вэй Усянь постарался отмахнуться, но не тут-то было.</p>
<p>Юнру отступать не намеревалась:</p>
<p>– Расскажи мне, братик. Поделись, пожалуйста. Позволь разделить с тобой эту ношу.</p>
<p>Она говорила мягко, упрашивала, но горела решимостью докопаться до правды во что бы то ни стало. Это состояние сестры хорошо видел и понимал Вэй Усянь, потому решился открыться.</p>
<p>– Кажется, мы стоим на пороге перемен, А-Аи. Я чувствую, что грядёт что-то страшное и неуправляемое. Это сложно объяснить, но сознание наполняется грозными образами разрушения, в центре которых я часто вижу себя, – Вэй Усянь устремил взгляд в уже совершенно тёмное небо. Однако звёзд над головой разглядеть не сумел. Он видел лишь сумрачную дымку, точно такую, какая плотным покрывалом застелила его душу.</p>
<p>– Но это лишь предчувствие, – Юнру живо представила себе нарисованную картину, оттого прочувствовала сковавший сердце страх весьма ярко. – Из любой ситуации есть выход. Пусть грядущее нам неведомо, мы не позволим случиться беде. Как Светило неизменно встаёт каждый день над землей, так и мир заклинателей способен проложить путь к счастливому будущему.</p>
<p>Девушка говорила убеждённо, однако, чем твёрже звучали её слова, тем мрачнее становился брат.</p>
<p>– Я больше не вижу Солнца, родная, – Вэй Усянь обречённо покачал головой. – Там, на Горе Мертвецов, и ещё раньше, в Юньмэне, я потерял способность различать сияние света.</p>
<p>– Что случилось? – у Юнру сердце замерло в груди.</p>
<p>Точно в подтверждение самых страшных догадок Вэй Усянь жестко усмехнулся:</p>
<p>– Без Золотого Ядра мир заклинателя будто бы теряет краски. Недавняя духовная сила оборачивается слабостью бренного тела, а воля к жизни погибает вслед за принятием своей судьбы.</p>
<p>Вэй Усянь своих чувств от сестры не скрывал. Он выпустил на волю потаённые страдания и мрачное смирение, с которыми породнился в те тёмные дни.</p>
<p>– К-как это случилось? – голос Юнру дрогнул, а краска сошла с лица. Девушка сжалась в ужасающих предчувствиях. – Как ты лишился Золотого Ядра?</p>
<p>Прежде чем ответить, Вэй Усянь повернулся лицом к главному залу поместья:</p>
<p>– Когда Вэнь Чжулю выжег у Цзян Чэна Ядро, выхода не осталось, – заклинатель прошёл ещё пару шагов и остановился у барьера тренировочного поля, точно отгораживался от страхов тех дней, но сохранял их в воспоминаниях. – Ты же знаешь, что возродить сосредоточение духовных сил невозможно?..</p>
<p>– Да… – Юнру не услышала своего голоса, но почувствовала колебание воздуха, точно от тяжелого вздоха.</p>
<p>– Вот и Вэнь Цин убеждала меня в том же. Но, понимаешь, я не мог поступить иначе, – Вэй Усянь неосознанно приложил ладонь к солнечному сплетению. Он всё ещё помнил ощущение, с которыми в этом месте билось жизнью его Золотое Ядро.</p>
<p>– Вэнь… Цин?.. – для Юнру имя уважаемого лекаря сейчас прозвучало приговором.</p>
<p>– Ага. Нам с Вэнь Нином удалось её убедить, так что она провела операцию, – Вэй Усянь, вспоминая случившееся, не улыбался. Его лицо вовсе растеряло эмоции, а мертвенная серость окрасила кожу. Если бы кто сумел в ночной мгле разглядеть заклинателя, принял бы того за живого мертвеца.</p>
<p>– Ох… – Юнру показалось, что из неё дух выбили. Её собственное Золотое Ядро заныло, точно оплакивало утрату родственной души. – Трактат о пересадке Ядра… Значит, это возможно?</p>
<p>Догадаться девушке было не сложно. В конце концов, она почти наизусть выучила свиток с подписью Вэнь Цин по этой теме. Более того, сама исследовала вариации подобной операции. Пусть о практическом применении полученных знаний Юнру не задумывалась, как учёному, ей была интересна теоретическая вероятность успеха.</p>
<p>– Как видишь, родная, – Вэй Усянь чуть кивнул. – Мы провели операцию, когда Цзян Чэн был без сознания, так что он не знает о случившемся. И я прошу тебя ему о том не говорить. Не хватало ещё, чтобы он всё неправильно понял.</p>
<p>– Это как? – в этот раз Юнру мотивов брата не поняла.</p>
<p>Получалось, что Вэй Усянь добровольно пожертвовал свою сущность заклинателя названому брату, а тот даже не поблагодарил в ответ? У девушки это в голове не укладывалось, ведь она знала, могла представить себе, через что пришлось пройти Вэй Усяню!</p>
<p>– Почему А-Чэн не должен знать? Как же ты тогда объяснил ему возрождение сосредоточения духовных сил? – Юнру чуть нахмурилась. – Не мог же ты ему сказать, что Вэнь Чжулю промахнулся.</p>
<p>Видя смятение сестры и слушая её сомнения, Вэй Усянь слабо улыбался. Он понимал беспокойство девушки, но оставался твёрдым в своём стремлении всё скрыть от названого брата:</p>
<p>– Хе-хе, нет, конечно. Сжигающий Ядра не промахивается. Тем более, насколько я понял, Цзян Чэн был в сознании, когда его пытали.</p>
<p>От звучания страшного слова Юнру вздрогнула, но усилием воли успокоила сердце. В текущей войне им всем пришлось несладко. Однако вопрос о «правде» для Цзян Чэна так и остался неотвеченным. Девушка вновь привлекла к этому внимание:</p>
<p>– Тогда как?</p>
<p>– Пришлось пойти на хитрость, – лицо Вэй Усяня посветлело. – Операция прошла успешно, но всё оказалось не так просто.</p>
<p>– Ядро не прижилось?</p>
<p>Подобный эффект Вэнь Цин считала самым вероятным последствием операции по пересадке сосредоточения сил между заклинателями. Юнру была с ней в этом согласна. В конце концов, о сущности энергетического центра заклинателей они знали не слишком много. Золотое Ядро считалось духовным началом человека, которое возможно было сформировать и оживить только тяжёлыми тренировками и сильной волей заклинателя.</p>
<p>– Нет. С Ядром всё было в порядке, – Вэй Усянь медленно выдохнул, – только оно не загоралось. Осознавая своё увечье, Цзян Чэн не хотел жить.</p>
<p>– О, понимаю, – Юнру действительно понимала Цзян Чэна, а потому утрату брата воспринимала трагической.</p>
<p>Вэй Усянь между тем продолжал:</p>
<p>– Тогда я вспомнил про гору Баошань Саньжэнь. Помнишь, мама говорила, что мы можем туда вернуться в самом крайнем случае. Бессмертные лишь раз, но помогут в беде.</p>
<p>– Конечно, помню, – Юнру уверенно кивнула, но тут же нахмурилась. – Но дорога туда забыта!</p>
<p>– Точно! – сейчас Вэй Усянь выглядел менее отстранённым, будто бы упоминание о матери вновь вернуло его к жизни. Он даже усмехнулся, вспоминая их с Цзян Чэном блуждания у подножия гор. – Мы с большим трудом отыскали каменные ступени, о которых рассказывала мама. Всё же Цзян Чэну удалось вновь зажечь Золотое Ядро. Как именно, я не знаю, но это и не важно. Главное – всё получилось.</p>
<p>– То есть он сумел сам попросить Бессмертных о помощи? – Юнру во все глаза смотрела на брата. Ей не верилось, что Цзян Чэн повстречался с жителями потерянных вершин.</p>
<p>– Ага. Он молодец, на самом деле, – Вэй Усянь тихо выдохнул. – Как-нибудь я непременно спрошу его о случившемся.</p>
<p>– Мне тоже интересно. Ему есть чем гордиться, – Юнру поддержала эмоцию брата. – Однако, А-Ин, считаю, мы должны сказать ему правду о Золотом Ядре. Обманывать не стоит.</p>
<p>– Нет, родная. Я не скажу ему. И ты не расскажешь, – Вэй Усянь мягко улыбнулся сестре и заправил локон волос ей за ухо. – Пусть всё будет так, как есть. У Цзян Чэна и без того хлопот хватает. Не стоит его нагружать ещё и мыслями о том, чего исправить уже не получится.</p>
<p>– Но, братик, он ведь может никогда не узнать о том, кому обязан, – Юнру была согласна с Вэй Усянем почти во всём, но о таком молчать не видела смысла.</p>
<p>– Он мне ничем не обязан, А-Аи. Я всего лишь выполнил наказ Мадам Юй оберегать Цзян Чэна от бед, – Вэй Усянь легкомысленно хмыкнул. – В тот момент я был способен думать только о твоей судьбе и о том, что Цзян Чэн должен выжить несмотря ни на что. Без него клан Цзян бы не оправился от потерь.</p>
<p>Заклинатель кивнул на высокое строение Главного зала Пристани Лотоса:</p>
<p>– Видишь, я был прав.</p>
<p>– Вижу. Мне только очень горько, братик, – Юнру осознала, что не сумеет переубедить брата, ведь и сама поступила бы подобным образом, окажись на его месте. – Но я понимаю.</p>
<p>– Вот и славно, моя хорошая, – Вэй Усянь притянул девушку в свои объятия, прижался крепко. – Так поступить было правильно.</p>
<p> </p>
<h2>***</h2>
<p> </p>
<p>К исходу недели в Пристань Лотоса прибыли делегации из Нечистой Юдоли и Облачных Глубин. Лань Сичэнь и Лань Ванцзи, Не Минцзюэ и Не Хуайсан вошли в ворота поместья клана Цзян решительным и неспешным шагом. Они поделились, что проверяли окраины Юньмэна на предмет присутствия адептов Ордена Вэнь, а также опрашивали жителей.</p>
<p>– Важно было узнать о нуждах простых людей, – Лань Сичэнь благодарно улыбнулся, принимая из рук Юнру чашу с чаем. – Пока главный клан занят восстановлением центра, мы в силах помочь на периферии.</p>
<p>– Мои люди с караулом проходят по окраинам раз в два дня. Подобные хлопоты с вашей стороны напрасны, но спасибо, что помогаете, – Цзян Чэн криво усмехнулся, хотя смотрел на соратников чистым взглядом. В период военной кампании никакая поддержка не бывала излишней. Это, пожалуй, понимали все.</p>
<p>– Ванцзи, рада видеть тебя в добром здравии, – Юнру передала чашу с чаем в руки адепта в белоснежной мантии и тепло улыбнулась. Девушка чувствовала облегчение: Лань Ванцзи выглядел вполне здоровым.</p>
<p>– М-г-м. Благодарю за заботу. Я в порядке, – Лань Ванцзи ответил почтительным поклоном. В его глазах Юнру разглядела взаимную радость встречи.</p>
<p>Тихую беседу прервал восторженный голос:</p>
<p>– Восстановление резиденции идёт полным ходом. Замечательное впечатление! – Не Хуайсан с интересом оглядывал Главный зал. – У вас, погляжу, замечательные мастера. Резьба по дереву очень тонкая.</p>
<p>– Мастер Чэнь своё дело знает. У него золотые руки, – Цзян Яньли тепло улыбнулась. – Даже не знаю, что бы мы без него делали.</p>
<p>– Отстраивались бы не так быстро? – хмыкнул Цзян Чэн. – Он на вихрь похож своей неуёмной энергией.</p>
<p>– Чэнь Зихао – великолепный плотник и механик, – Цзян Фэнмянь с мягким укором посмотрел на сына, зато улыбнулся совершенно искренне.</p>
<p>– А ещё отличный боец, – Цзян Чэн блеснул ясными глазами, точно вспомнил что-то особенно выдающееся из подвигов Мастера Чэнь, – и тактик. Крепость Чунъян так долго стояла только благодаря ему.</p>
<p>– Так оборонная система крепости – заслуга вашего плотника? – Не Минцзюэ округлил глаза в удивлении.</p>
<p>– Верно. Многое было сделано его руками и под руководством Шан Вея, – Цзян Фэнмянь степенно кивнул, будто ничем не хотел показывать своей гордости давними товарищами, но откровенно ими хвалился.</p>
<p>– Тогда, если позволите, я бы хотел с ними позднее побеседовать, – Не Минцзюэ широко улыбнулся и оглянулся на двери зала. Ему, видимо, не терпелось повстречаться с мастерами своего дела. – В Нечистой Юдоли давно пора обновить оборонительную систему. Многие механизмы безбожно устарели.</p>
<p>– Но, брат, в прошлом месяце мы по твоему приказу перепроверили все устройства и заменили пришедшие в негодность, – Не Хуайсан, который во время отсутствия брата выполнял обязанности Главы клана в Цинхэ, попытался возразить. – Орден не может сейчас себе позволить закупаться новыми механизмами и проводить обширные реконструкции. Содержание армии…</p>
<p>Однако Не Минцзюэ слушать брата не стал: хватил кулаком по столу, чтобы поставить точку в этом вопросе. На компромиссы он, судя по всему, не был готов:</p>
<p>– Сэкономишь на своих тряпках! В конце концов, у Ордена достаточно ресурсов, чтобы бастионы построить, а не просто провести ревизию и обновить оборонительные укрепления!</p>
<p>– Не стоит так горячиться, Минцзюэ-сюн, – голос Лань Сичэня примирительной мелодией зазвучал между братьями. – Полагаю, Хуайсан хотел напомнить о регулярных и весьма крупных тратах, какие предполагает военный период.</p>
<p>– То-очно, – Не Минцзюэ скептически скривился. – Видимо, по этой причине он позавчера закупился тремя дюжинами бобин материи.</p>
<p>– Я же не для себя, – Не Хуайсан вновь подал голос, но в этот раз не столь решительно, – а для клана Цзян в качестве подарка. Пурпурное полотно сейчас сложно найти, в то же время, насколько я знаю привычки Ордена Вэнь, Пристани Лотоса оно может пригодиться.</p>
<p>– Нам? – Цзян Чэн от неожиданности крякнул.</p>
<p>– Это очень дорогой подарок, Хуайсан! – Юнру всплеснула руками.</p>
<p>– Не стоило так тратиться, – Цзян Яньли улыбнулась зардевшемуся юноше.</p>
<p>Хотя Не Минцзюэ подобный дружественный жест брата вновь не оценил:</p>
<p>– То есть украшение ты считаешь хорошим даром для разорённого ордена в период военных действий?</p>
<p>– В любое время не стоит забывать о душе, друг мой, – Цзян Фэнмянь послал признательный взгляд Не Хуайсану. – Особенно сейчас, когда наши сердца кровью обливаются, оплакивая потерю близких. Вернув первоначальный облик поместья, мы не только порадуем усопших, но и светлой памятью окрасим возродившуюся жизнь в Юньмэне.</p>
<p>– Народ этой земли натерпелся изрядно. Потому обнадёжить их даже такой малостью будет правильно, – Лань Сичэнь согласно кивнул.</p>
<p>– Кроме того, Глава Не, Орден Цзян – защитник этих земель, а благополучие Пристани Лотоса – основа спокойствия жителей, – Цзян Чэн поддержал общее мнение.</p>
<p>– Вот, значит, как. Я остался в одиночестве? – Не Минцзюэ исподлобья глянул на собеседников, но выглядел при этом не столько грозным, сколько насупленным.</p>
<p>– Почему же? Мы все, полагаю, согласны, что первостепенная задача каждого ордена сейчас – это наращивание военной мощи. Неизвестно, когда военачальники Вэнь сделают свой ход и сколько у них на самом деле сил в распоряжении, – Цзян Чэн отставил в сторону пустую пиалу и чуть нахмурился.</p>
<p>– Это беспокоит всех, – подтвердил Не Хуайсан, а Лань Сичэнь и Цзян Фэнмянь согласно кивнули.</p>
<p>– Я облетел половину Поднебесной, – Не Минцзюэ вмиг стал мрачнее тучи. Его ладонь неосознанно легла на эфес сабли. – Кланы заклинателей в смятении. Одни горят жаждой мести и убивают каждого на своём пути, кого заподозрят в сговоре с Вэнь. Другие мечутся, как бешеные лисы, в поисках союзника посильнее, чтобы защититься самим и убить побольше псов Вэнь. Эти без разбору чинят расправу. О восстановлении единства в мире заклинателей и речи не идёт. Каждый вознамерился ухватить себе долю славы.</p>
<p>– Разве убийство последователей Вэнь их не роднит? – Цзян Чэн жёстко усмехнулся. – По-моему, они вполне едины в своём стремлении.</p>
<p>– Не совсем так, Глава Цзян, – Лань Сичэнь продолжил мысль соратника. – После битвы в Безночном городе многие решили, что война закончилась. Да, Вэнь Жохань мёртв и предан земле. Его военачальники скрылись, и мы до сих пор не можем найти их убежище, но заклинатели союзных кланов будто бы забыли о первоначальной миссии. Мы хотели положить конец жестокости.</p>
<p>– Ты правильно заметил, Сичэнь. Этого хотели мы, а не они! – ухмылка Не Минцзюэ больше напоминала оскал. – Они же вооружились знаменем Аннигиляции Солнца и «освободительной борьбой» оправдывают мародёрство и беспорядочные убийства!</p>
<p>– Страдают невинные люди. Простые жители, – уточнил Лань Сичэнь. – Сперва мы ещё как-то пытались контролировать этот процесс, однако за всеми не уследишь. Мы с А-Яо организовали контрольные патрули для поддержания порядка, хотя даже они часто не в состоянии остановить жаждущих крови заклинателей.</p>
<p>– Согласно донесениям, отряды заклинателей Аннигиляции Солнца, прикрываясь разведывательными миссиями, обходят одно за другим владения Ордена и клана Вэнь. В живых, как правило, никого не оставляют, – Цзян Чэн дополнил созданную товарищами картину.</p>
<p>– Такими темпами скоро нам придётся силой утихомиривать особенно ретивых, – глаза Не Минцзюэ полыхнули бешенством, а в воздухе разлилось густое гудение ярости Бася. – Крупные кланы ещё можно как-то контролировать, но отдельные отряды и бродячих заклинателей без мантий отследить невозможно. Но и это ещё не всё: вслед за ними идут шарпальщики из числа людей! Они неуправляемы!</p>
<p>– Никто не желает думать о будущем мира заклинателей, пока хотя бы один Вэнь остаётся в живых… – Лань Сичэнь сокрушённо покачал головой. – Это неправильно. Есть же безвинные даже среди Вэнь: дети, старики, жители поместий. Их стоит спасти от расправы.</p>
<p>– Ха-ха, чтобы они потом взялись мстить? – Не Минцзюэ злобно расхохотался. – Хотя Цзинь Гуаншань поддержал бы тебя и добавил от себя, что ещё богатства клана Вэнь достойны спасения от разорения. Им вполне нашлось бы место в его казне. Ха-ха-ха!</p>
<p>– Б-брат, не стоит быть таким строгим с Главой Цзинь. Ты ошибаешься на его счёт. Да и старший брат Гуанъяо заботится о непричастных к главному клану Безночного города. Он, я знаю, наравне с братом Сичэнем, ищет и спасает от расправы остатки мирных жителей, связанных с кланом Вэнь! – Не Хуайсан вновь попытался возразить брату, но сделал только хуже.</p>
<p>– А видел ли ты спасённых Цзинь Гуанъяо своими глазами? Или наблюдал ли за его отрядами в битве? – взревел Не Минцзюэ.</p>
<p>– Н-нет, – Не Хуайсан немедленно стушевался.</p>
<p>– Вот то-то же! Уж не знаю по приказу ли своего главы или недосмотру они чинят беззаконие, но я видел стервятников в мантиях клана Цзинь не меньшее количество, чем прочих! – заклинатель с каждым словом распалялся всё больше, а гнев Бася слышался всё отчётливее. – Хорошо, что эти режут только причастных к клану Вэнь, но остальные, падальщики, убивают оставшихся: всех, кто встаёт у них на пути к добыче. Как считаешь, заботятся ли они о «непричастных»? Нет! Они думают только о том, как бы потолще набить карманы! – Не Минцзюэ глухо рыкнул. – Каждого из них надобно изловить и казнить без суда и следствия!</p>
<p>– Минцзюэ-сюн, мы можем остановить заклинателей, но не вправе решать судьбу обычных людей, – Лань Сичэнь с беспокойством смотрел на друга. – Смири ярость: о людских судьбах и деяниях нам не полагается думать.</p>
<p>Однако и этому совету Не Минцзюэ не внял. Каждое его слово напиталось едкостью:</p>
<p>– Предлагаешь смотреть на бесчинства спокойно? А понимаешь ли, что тот самый «безвинный народ», о котором ты так печёшься, считает виноватыми во всех своих несчастьях заклинателей? Каждый из тех, с кем мне довелось общаться после набегов мародёров, с превеликим удовольствием готов вонзить нож в спину любому заклинателю независимо от цвета мантии! С этим что прикажешь делать?</p>
<p>– Обыватели действительно видят только силу и не разбирают, кому она принадлежит. Люди спихивают вину на то, что не понимают, и действуют исключительно за спиной, – Цзян Чэн согласно кивнул. Его лицо также темнело досадой.</p>
<p>Слова прозвучали правдивые, потому никто из присутствующих не нашёл, что возразить. Только Лань Сичэнь со скорбным выражением лица покачал головой:</p>
<p>– Это печально.</p>
<p>– Но ведь нет доказательств, – Не Хуайсан начал нерешительно, – что заклинатели занимаются грабежами. В донесениях не сказано об участии воинов союзных кланов в мародёрских набегах…</p>
<p>– А тебе обязательно надо сверяться с отчётами? – взревел Не Минцзюэ. – Не пробовал выйти в гущу событий и посмотреть своими глазами? Тогда, быть может, не стал бы делать выводы, основываясь только на бумажках, что пишут по приказу и только о ВЫГОДНОМ?!</p>
<p>Заклинатель кипел негодованием, а буйство Бася слышалось в унисон с эмоциями хозяина. Атмосфера в Главном зале Пристани Лотоса накалялась.</p>
<p>В этот момент внезапно прозвучал сдавленный смешок:</p>
<p>– Хе-хе, а ты точно хочешь увидеть младшего брата на поле боя? – Цзян Чэн проницательно смотрел на соратника. – Полагаю, найди ты его в сражении с бойцами Вэнь, отшлёпал бы, как ребёнка, и отправил отсиживаться в тылу.</p>
<p>Слова заклинателя произвели эффект оборванного фитиля у самой бочки с порохом. В зале воцарилась гробовая тишина: все ждали взрыва. Каждый понимал верность выраженного мнения, но Не Минцзюэ грозовым бешенством давил на сознание.</p>
<p>– Не Хуайсан незаменим в Цинхэ, – Лань Сичэнь подал голос. – Вспомни, как скоро мы получали его отчёты и с каким успехом использовали на подступах к Безночному городу им составленные аналитические карты.</p>
<p>– Кроме того, Глава Не, не забывайте, что вы можете спокойно сражаться на передовой лишь благодаря рачению Не Хуайсана о Нечистой Юдоли, – Цзян Фэнмянь дополнил мысль.</p>
<p>– Война жестока. Она отнимает родных и любимых, не разбираясь, кто достоин смерти, а кто – нет, – мнение Цзян Яньли послышалось голосом сердца. – Потому, Глава Не, не стоит лишний раз беспокоить ту, что несёт в дом печаль. Дом – это ведь не только стены и крыша, но и люди, которых мы любим.</p>
<p>Наполненные плохо сдерживаемым горем слова подвели итог. Именно этим доводам внял разум Не Минцзюэ. В единый миг с заклинателя, точно его и не было, слетело буйство горячей крови, а взгляд вновь сделался ясным:</p>
<p>– Дева Цзян говорит истинную правду, – Не Минцзюэ тяжёлой рукой провёл по лицу, стряхивая с себя ненужные эмоции. Бася, лишившись тепла ладони хозяина, тотчас же успокоилась. – Вы все правы, друзья мои. Я вспылил напрасно, Хуайсан.</p>
<p>– Н-ничего, – Не Хуайсан во все глаза смотрел на брата. Судя по всему, он не верил в происходящее. – Мы вместе, а это главное.</p>
<p>– Верно, – вновь решительно кивнул Не Минцзюэ. – А ещё нам предстоит отыскать логово генеральских выродков Вэнь. Надо положить конец этой войне.</p>
<p>– В этом одна из причин нашего нынешнего визита в Юньмэн, – Лань Сичэнь медленно улыбнулся. Было заметно, что он испытал облегчение, когда накал ярости соратника спал.</p>
<p>– Приходят вести, что заклинателей клана Вэнь в последнее время замечают в Мэйшань Юй и Илине, – Не Хуайсан, словно почувствовав под ногами устойчивую почву, вновь вступил в разговор. – Мы хотели проверить эти сведения.</p>
<p>– И заодно проведать вас, – Лань Сичэнь глубоким поклоном обозначил уважение Цзян Фэнмяню. – Я подумал, что помощь в восстановлении Пристани Лотоса вам не помешает.</p>
<p>– Правильно подумали. Спасибо, – Цзян Фэнмянь ответил симметричным поклоном. – Буду признателен, если поможете разобраться в хаосе, что учили незваные гости в библиотеке. Слава идёт впереди вас, Глава Лань. Так что я рассчитываю на ваши знания.</p>
<p>– О чём идёт речь? – при упоминании библиотеки глаза Лань Сичэня загорелись неподдельным интересом.</p>
<p> – Мы пытаемся восстановить Охранный Купол Пристани Лотоса, – Юнру внимательно следила за разговором и настроением в зале, но не вмешивалась в беседу до сих пор. Сейчас же подала голос, желая пояснить просьбу воспитателя.</p>
<p>Грудь девушки сдавливалась необъяснимой грустью, а сердце тяжелело недобрыми предчувствиями. То были не только её эмоции в ответ на новости о своенравии заклинателей союзных кланов, но и чувства брата. Вэй Усянь явно пребывал в угнетённом состоянии. Его тёмные мысли Юнру мрачным неразборчивым шёпотом слышала в сознании. Однако всё это было сокрыто, будто во снах, от посторонних глаз в душе девушки, наяву же на неё внимательным чистым взглядом глядел Лань Сичэнь.</p>
<p>– О! – заклинатель воодушевлённо приподнял брови: он просил подробностей.</p>
<p>– Раньше… – Юнру запнулась на полуслове, но пересилила слабость: продолжила, – во время осады Пристани Лотоса Вэнь Чжулю и воины Вэнь Чао разрушили письмена Купола и убили Хранителей – единственных, кто знал тайну создания и поддержания охранного заклинания.</p>
<p>Фразу подхватил Цзян Чэн:</p>
<p>– Более того, – он решил уточнить жестокую подробность, – Вэнь Чао специально разыскивал и убивал всякого, кто был причастен к секретной технике Ордена. Дети, женщины, старики, даже домашние питомцы – род Хранителей Купола, семья, в которой знания передавались от отца к сыну, оказался целиком истреблён.</p>
<p>– Записи о Куполе также оказались уничтожены, – Цзян Фэнмянь поддержал тему. – Библиотека была почти полностью разорена. Пострадало даже тайное хранилище, о котором знали немногие.</p>
<p>– Адепты Вэнь сумели его отыскать? – Лань Сичэнь выглядел удручённым. Его лицо покрыла тень скорби, точно он переживал о каждом утраченном трактате и свитке, как о живом человеке.</p>
<p>– Слава Богам, нет. Не сумели, – Цзян Фэнмянь тускло улыбнулся. – Видимо, по этой причине они решили целиком разрушить строение.</p>
<p>– А книги?! – Не Хуайсан неосознанно повысил голос. Он, как и старший товарищ, выглядел взволнованным.</p>
<p>– Книги сильно пострадали. Многие уже не восстановить, – Юнру со вздохом покачала головой. – Но Ян Мейлин и дядя Цзян проделали большую работу. Часть библиотеки удалось спасти и даже привести в порядок. Нашлись книги из тех, что были в тайном хранилище.</p>
<p> – Замечательно! – Лань Сичэнь радостно улыбнулся. – Значит, знания не утрачены!</p>
<p>– Да, – кивнул Цзян Фэнмянь. – Хотя задачу с Охранным Куполом они разрешить нам не помогли.</p>
<p>– Какие-то сложности? – Не Хуайсан ловил каждое слово. – Если требуется помощь, я и мои люди с удовольствием поможем.</p>
<p>– Спасибо, не откажемся от предложения, – Цзян Фэнмянь послал гостю признательный взгляд. – Трудности действительно обнаружились немалые. Записи о защитном заклятии оказались написаны на древнем языке и зашифрованы, а все, кто мог их прочитать, нас покинули.</p>
<p>– Но разве Мастер Цзян не знает всё о защите Пристани Лотоса? Главная семья ордена заклинателей всегда обладала исчерпывающими знаниями о собственном доме, – Не Минцзюэ озадаченно смотрел то на Цзян Фэнмяня, то на Цзян Чэна.</p>
<p>– Справедливое замечание, Глава Не, – Цзян Фэнмянь тепло улыбнулся соратнику. – Это действительно так: я, обладая статусом Главы клана, знаю обо всех тайнах и техниках, хотя не всё так просто.</p>
<p>Прежде чем пуститься в объяснения, мужчина глубоко вздохнул, точно собирался с мыслями, и перевёл взгляд на изысканный символ лотоса с девятью лепестками, нарисованного Ян Мейлин на тонком шёлке. Девушка постаралась на славу: цветок получился словно живой. То был подарок заклинательницы приютившему её дому.</p>
<p>– Род Хранителей всегда был рядом: сопровождал, но не вмешивался в быт, – Цзян Фэнмянь повёл повествование без спешки. – Вроде бы они всегда были с нами, но никогда подле нас. Отец рассказывал, что люди, «знающие тайну Пристани Лотоса» были здесь ещё до прихода клана Цзян. Не думаю, что это правда, так как Хранители обучались вместе с нами заклинательскому искусству, однако спорить не стану. Это род древний и таинственный. Никто доподлинно не знает, откуда же они появились. Всегда молчаливые и строгие, они жили среди нас обособленной жизнью, ни с кем, кроме главной семьи, не вступая в контакт. Иногда казалось, что Хранители – это стражи Пристани Лотоса, готовые защищать её даже от нас, клана Цзян. Видимо, по этой причине даже мне, на тот момент Главе клана, была открыта лишь часть правды.</p>
<p>Мужчина медленно улыбнулся:</p>
<p>– Я знаю, как восстановить большую часть символов и как соединить их в магическую цепь, но даже половины значений не понимаю. В эти знания меня не посвятили.</p>
<p>– Как же так? Что за ерунда! – в продолжении рассказала Не Минцзюэ хмурился всё больше. – А как восстановить Купол, коли случится непоправимое?</p>
<p>– Вот именно. Извините, что напоминаю, – Не Хуайсан с опаской оглянулся на брата, но, очевидно, его интерес был сильнее страха перед гневом старшего, – но неужели Хранители не предусмотрели ситуацию, подобную сложившейся? Как же восстановить заклинание, когда Хранители умрут?</p>
<p>– Многие поколения считалось, что Охранный Купол Пристани Лотоса неприступен, – Лань Сичэнь с готовностью пояснил. – Это действительно одна из величайших секретных техник мира заклинателей, силой сравнимая с Защитным Барьером Безночного города.</p>
<p> – Который, замечу, пал, – Цзян Чэн лукаво сверкнул глазами. Самодовольная улыбка украсила его лицо.</p>
<p>Однако Цзян Фэнмянь эмоцию сына не поддержал – удручённо вздохнул:</p>
<p>– Верно, мы были слишком самонадеянны. Мы настолько верили в нерушимость Купола, что позабыли об осторожности. Орден Вэнь ударил в самое чувствительное место, – мужчина на мгновение прикрыл глаза. – В своё время меня к знаниям Хранителей приобщили лишь в положенной части: просветили о том, что я знать должен. При случае, я мог бы заменить любого из Хранителей и поддержать Купол духовными силами. Однако глубже я эту тему не исследовал, зато ей особенно интересовалась Юй Цзыюань.</p>
<p>– О! – Цзян Яньли тихонько охнула.</p>
<p>– Мама? – Цзян Чэн также округлил глаза, точно сказанное прозвучало для них новостью.</p>
<p>– Именно, – Цзян Фэнмянь с теплом оглядел детей. – Юй Цзыюань всегда была любознательной и не страшилась никаких секретов. Она обо всём желала знать подробно. Под напором Хранителям волей-неволей пришлось её посвятить во все тайны.</p>
<p>– Однако Мадам Юй умерла раньше, чем успела поделиться знаниями, – Юнру жестокими словами разрушила наполненную воспоминаниями атмосферу.</p>
<p> Девушка не желала вмешиваться в рассказ воспитателя или каким-то образом чернить память о погибшей матери и возлюбленной, просто всем существом чувствовала загробный смрад. Её сознание заполнилось уже не шёпотом брата, а стенаниями душ, исковерканных яростью адептов Вэнь. Юнру вдруг привиделись защитники Пристани Лотоса, павшие в бою. Лица их покрывала дымка, а силуэты казались нечёткими. Впереди их нестройной толпы перед потемневшим сознанием девушки предстала Мадам Юй. Заклинательница не смотрела на воспитанницу, хотя в облике и стати женщины чувствовалось недовольство.</p>
<p>«Бао, что это?» – Юнру попыталась выпутаться из сетей непрошенного видения, но увязла только сильнее, точно в топком болоте.</p>
<p>В ответ на вопрос в сознании девушки прозвучал звонким голоском демонёнка: «Госпожа не должна беспокоиться. Духи пришли помочь. Бао призвал их».</p>
<p>«Призвал? То есть это души усопших? Я думала, что Вэнь Чао велел их развеять!» – Юнру по-новому взглянула на образы из видения. Теперь она смогла различить лица многих призраков, некоторых даже узнала.</p>
<p>«Нет, не души, – демонёнок ярким огоньком завис в центре видения. Послышался его тихий вздох. – Госпожа должна простить Бао. Бао смог разыскать лишь осколки сознания воинов».</p>
<p>«Осколки сознания? То есть мороки? – Юнру не верила своим словам. – Но ведь я вижу павших товарищей! Узнаю их!»</p>
<p>«Это всё воспоминания Госпожи, – в голосе Бао послышались нежные ноты. – Они очень сильные. Госпожа любила этих людей. Госпожа помнит о них и сейчас».</p>
<p>«Конечно. Ведь они моя семья», – Юнру почувствовала резь в глазах, точно слезы просились выпустить их. Но прежде, чем они вырвались наружу, девушка ощутила на своих щеках горячее прикосновение ладошек демонёнка. Ощущение было столь ясным, что у Юнру вдох на середине оборвался. Девушка невольно потянулась рукой к щеке, проверить, не наяву ли всё происходит. А образ демонического младенца перед её мысленным взором мгновение спустя изменился. Теперь демон предстал перед ней молодым мужчиной, кого Юнру видела лишь раз.</p>
<p>«Мастер приказал отыскать их, – Бао ласково смотрел на неё пронзительными рубиновыми глазами и утирал несуществующие слёзы. – Сказал, что тебе они пригодятся, моя Госпожа. Я тоже готов помочь».</p>
<p>«Спасибо, Бао, – Юнру приняла нежность демона открыто, благодарно прикрыла глаза и отправила призыв. – А-Ин, братик…»</p>
<p>Ответ раздался немедленно: «Да, родная. Прости, но иначе я помочь не смогу. Я просмотрел все сохранившиеся записи, но так и не сумел разгадать их. Подумал, может, мороки помогут». Чернильно-тёмным облаком образ заклинателя появился над толпой призванных душ.</p>
<p>«Обязательно помогут», – Юнру отчего-то не сомневалась в сказанном.</p>
<p>«Бао достаточно восстановился, чтобы поддержать духов, – Вэй Усянь осматривал призрачную толпу. – Только ты многого не ожидай: это, в конце концов, лишь крупицы их сознаний. Даже это, – Тёмный Мастер завис около образа заклинательницы в пурпурной мантии, – не Мадам Юй, а только пара её гневных мыслей, обращённых к Вэнь Чжулю и Вэнь Чао. Не обманывайся, А-Аи».</p>
<p>«Я поняла, братик», – Юнру закусила губу. Морок или нет, Юй Цзыюань она видела словно живую.</p>
<p>Из внутреннего диалога девушку выдернули резкие слова, и только сейчас она заметила обращённый на себя внимательный взгляд прозрачных янтарных глаз. Лань Ванцзи оглядывал девушку, точно силился проникнуть в её мысли.</p>
<p>– Вэй Аи! – в голосе Цзян Чэна прозвучал гнев. – В её смерти…</p>
<p>– Оставь, А-Чэн, – Цзян Фэнмянь прервал сына на середине фразы и глубоко вздохнул, смиряя собственные чувства. – А-Ру права: со смертью Юй Цзыюань знания оказались утеряны безвозвратно. Теперь нам требуется помощь.</p>
<p>– Я с удовольствием помогу, – Лань Сичэнь попытался скрасить неудобную атмосферу, светло улыбнулся. – Уверен, мы найдём разгадку, да и в Библиотеке Гусу Лань можно поискать ключ к древним шрифтам.</p>
<p>– Цинхэ Не тоже в стороне не останется, – Не Минцзюэ закатил глаза на младшего брата, едва способного сидеть ровно за своим столом. Не Хуайсан явно не желал пропускать подобные исследования. – Мы предоставим любую доступную нам информацию. Библиотека Нечистой Юдоли не может сравниться с Облачными Глубинами, но и у нас есть древности.</p>
<p>– Я покажу записи, – Юнру обвела присутствующих горящими рубиновым огнём глазами. В этот момент мир она видела и слышала яснее прежнего. – Уверена, мы справимся.</p>
<p> – Пха-х, да уж, пожалуй, – Не Минцзюэ криво усмехнулся. Юнру поймала на себе его странный взгляд. – Разрешить вопрос с охранным заклятием вам стоит в самые кратчайшие сроки.</p>
<p>– Согласен. Война в разгаре, – Лань Сичэнь также внимательно осматривал девушку. – Медлить не стоит.</p>
<p>– Ну, кроме Вэнь, в Пристань Лотоса могут нагрянуть и другие, – ухмылка Не Минцзюэ превратилась в оскал, – заинтересованные личности.</p>
<p>– «Личности»? – переспросил Цзян Чэн.</p>
<p>– А-г-а. Цзинь Гуаншань и, как он выражается, –  в словах Не Минцзюэ прозвучала издёвка, – «весь мир заклинателей» спят и видят, как бы в подробностях разузнать о связях близнецов Вэй с демонами. Битва в Безночном городе никого не оставила равнодушным к способностям Вэй Усяня и Вэй Юнру. Вскоре к вам пожалуют с вопросами.</p>
<p>При упоминании имени Тёмного Мастера, Лань Ванцзи едва заметно вздрогнул. Хотя заметили это, пожалуй, только Лань Сичэнь и Юнру, особенно чуткие к эмоциям заклинателя.</p>
<p>– Хе-хе, пусть приходят, – Цзян Чэн вскинул подбородок. – Нам есть, что им показать.</p>
<p>Юнру пропустила мимо ушей предостережение соратника о повышенном интересе Цзинь Гуаншаня к ним с братом, задалась более важным вопросом:</p>
<p>– Но прежде стоит успокоить дух Бася, Глава Не.</p>
<p>Всё то время, пока длился диалог, она рассматривала истрескавшийся, но гудящий яростью дух зачарованной сабли Не Минцзюэ. Сейчас оружие пребывало в относительном покое, но на настроение хозяина откликалось вспышкой духовных сил. Смотря на мир глазами Бао, Юнру ясно видела неустойчивое состояние клинка.</p>
<p>Девушка указала на саблю, а та в ответ задрожала плохо сдерживаемыми эмоциями:</p>
<p>– Иначе случится беда. Голод сабли не утолён.</p>
<p>В ответ Не Минцзюэ впился острым взглядом в лицо Юнру, но вдруг расслабился. Лукавая полуулыбка украсила жёсткие черты его лица:</p>
<p>– Дева Вэй видит больше остальных, – он похлопал оружие по эфесу (смятение сабли вмиг улеглось). – Однако не стоит об этом переживать. Бася ещё не напилась крови. Эту проблему надобно решить, как и другую, не менее важную.</p>
<p>Собеседник специально переключил внимание присутствующих на иную тему. Юнру услышала это чётко и решила до поры не вмешиваться. Ведь Не Минцзюэ достаточно ясно дал понять, что контролировал состояние духовного оружия.</p>
<p> – Беспорядочные и беспричинные убийства, – Цзян Фэнмянь согласно кивнул, поддерживая заявленный вопрос. – С этим тоже надо что-то делать. Подобные случаи надо пресекать на корню и усилить внешний контроль.</p>
<p>– Я уже направил несколько дополнительных отрядов по маршруту родовых поместий Вэнь, – Лань Сичэнь выглядел обеспокоенным. – У адептов нет задачи остановить насилие, но они постараются привести к разумности кипящие чувства заклинателей союзных кланов. Однако, – он продолжил после паузы, – не думаю, что разговорами получится успокоить мстительную ярость и алчность.</p>
<p>– Согласен, заклинатели жаждут золота, крови и славы, – Цзян Чэн жёстко усмехнулся. – Что может быть привлекательнее?</p>
<p>– Но эти золото и слава чёрные… – Не Хуайсан с опаской оглядывал старших соратников. – Зачем же такое желать?</p>
<p>Ответил ему Цзян Фэнмянь. Мужчина устало вздохнул:</p>
<p>– Подобная слава громко звучит в веках, а золото не красит руки. История помнит героев и завоевателей. Каждый из них правил при помощи силы людской молвы и людского же страха.</p>
<p>– А ещё на страницах истории немало убийц, тиранов и угнетателей, – Не Минцзюэ кровожадно сощурился. – Этих боялись даже больше.</p>
<p>– Не забывайте о сильнейших и гонимых, хе-хе. Таких тоже было немало. Восхищённая и трепетная дрожь обывателей перед ними случались и того сильнее, – Цзян Чэн влился в общее настроение: воодушевлённо блеснул глазами. – Вот и сейчас среди заклинателей немало тех, кто норовит обрести славу могущественнейших заклинателей своего времени.</p>
<p>– Верно, – Лань Сичэнь сокрушённо покачал головой. – Не о том они помышляют в тёмные дни войны…</p>
<p>Правдивость слов Главы Облачных Глубин вновь повисла тишиной между собеседниками. Каждый из присутствующих оказался увлечён собственными мыслями, только Не Хуайсан с интересом поглядывал то на брата, то на Цзян Чэна, то на Юнру. Цзян Яньли же выглядела безумно уставшей и бледной. Казалось, даже просто разговоры о войне ослабляли девушку. Лань Ванцзи выглядел отстранённым. Он недвижимой совершенной статуей сидел рядом с братом и встрепенулся лишь от внезапного вопроса Не Минцзюэ.</p>
<p>Заклинатель, внимательно оглядев комнату, спросил:</p>
<p>– Кстати, а где Вэй Усянь?</p>
<p>Неподдельный интерес Юнру сумела прочитать в обращённом на Цзян Чэна взгляде Лань Ванцзи: он также желал услышать ответ. Однако Цзян Чэн не сумел удовлетворить любопытство собеседников. Он чуть нахмурился и пожал плечами с наигранным безразличием:</p>
<p> – Чёрт его знает. Вэй Усяня дома не поймать. Он является поздно ночью и практически ни с кем, кроме сестры, не общается.</p>
<p>Насупленный и по-детски обиженный вид заклинателя выдавал его с головой: Цзян Чэну не нравилось, что названого брата рядом с ним не было.</p>
<p>Теперь пытливые взгляды присутствующих обратились к Юнру. Девушка постаралась скрыть тонкую улыбку и с готовностью пояснила:</p>
<p>– Это правда: в поместье его нет.</p>
<p>– Он вновь отправился на охоту? – Цзян Фэнмянь тревожно оглядывал воспитанницу.</p>
<p>– А он с неё возвращался? – Цзян Чэн досадливо поморщился.</p>
<p>– А-Ин не всегда на охоте, – Юнру покачала головой. – Сегодня он вовсе никуда не пошёл. В последнее время брату нездоровится.</p>
<p>– Пха-х, неудивительно! Сложно быть в форме после шести кувшинов вина в одно лицо! – Цзян Чэн криво усмехнулся. – Утром слышал сетования служанки, что убирается в ваших покоях, да и Бен Йи сообщил о весьма поредевших запасах алкоголя в погребе.</p>
<p>– Ого! – Не Хуайсан в удивлении вскинул брови. – Шесть кувшинов за вечер?!</p>
<p>– Ха-ха-ха! Силён! – на Не Минцзюэ способности Вэй Усяня явно произвели впечатление. Хотя смех его весёлым не слышался.</p>
<p>Лань Ванцзи же, во всю длительность беседы не произнёсший ни слова, степенно поднялся из-за стола:</p>
<p>– Я отправлюсь на его поиски.</p>
<p> Обсуждать излишнее пристрастие Вэй Усяня к алкоголю, судя по всему, он не собирался.</p>
<p>– Хорошо, – Лань Сичэнь согласно кивнул брату.</p>
<p>Юнру отметила, как в один миг неуловимо изменилось настроение гостей из Облачных Глубин. Лань Сичэнь смотрел на брата обеспокоенными глазами, а Лань Ванцзи преисполнился не только решимостью, но и каким-то внутренним смятением. Ощущения получались странными, хотя вполне понятными. Юнру прекрасно помнила, что Юэян они с Вэй Усянем покинули прежде, чем Лань Ванцзи пришёл в себя.</p>
<p>«Вам действительно стоит увидеться: А-Ин места себе не находит, но никогда в том не признается, – девушка попыталась не обращать внимания на взволнованное биение сердца. Юнру гнала от себя прочь все дурные предчувствия. – Лань Ванцзи брата не обидит. Ничего плохо не случится».</p>
<p>– Брат в Юньмэне, – девушка решила облегчить задачу Лань Ванцзи. – В таверне «Цзисин».</p>
<p>– Пха-х! Опять пьёт? – в этот раз Цзян Чэн рассмеялся зло. – Нет, чтобы делом заняться или помочь…</p>
<p>– Цзян Чэн… – начал было Цзян Фэнмянь, но остановился: не стал делать замечание едким словам. Цзян Чэн выглядел откровенно обиженным.</p>
<p>– Мне придется вас разнимать, Ванцзи? – Лань Сичэнь, точно услышал сомнения Юнру, лукаво посмотрел на брата. А тот не нашёлся с ответом, только глубоко поклонился присутствующим и вышел из зала.</p>
<p>– Сичэнь, не верьте слухам. Они ни разу так и не подрались, – Юнру тихонько рассмеялась.</p>
<p>– Мне надо вас за это благодарить? – теперь Лань Сичэнь согревал светом своих глаз уже Юнру.</p>
<p>– Что вы! – девушка и не заметила, когда начала в ответ широко улыбаться. Тёплое чувство наполнило всё её существо. Такое с ней происходило каждый раз рядом с заклинателем из Облачных Глубин. – Они справились сами.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. Глава 68. В родных стенах. Часть 5.1. Сладкие грёзы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Юньмэн. Пристань Лотоса</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Клан Цзян гордился долгой историей. Разумные Главы семьи положили жизни не только на укрепление статуса адептов ордена в мире заклинателей, но и на приумножение богатств Юньмэна. Сокровищами же почитались и книги.</p><p>– Наука, в них заключённая, имеет большую власть, чем всё золото мира, – считали многие Главы Цзян.</p><p>Так, библиотека Юньмэна постоянно пополнялась. По этой причине Пристань Лотоса обоснованно считалась оплотом просвещённых. Конечно же, с богатейшими знаниями и собранием сочинений великих умов, скопившихся в Облачных Глубинах, Орден Юньмэн Цзян сравниться не мог. Тем не менее и им было чем похвастаться. Секретные техники прославленных предков, исследовательские труды многомудрых старцев, сакральные науки тех, кого называли «Хранителями», – всё это сохранялось в веках под защитой стен библиотеки Пристани Лотоса.</p><p>Когда-то библиотека занимала отдельное строение в два этажа. Здание не было особенно крупным и располагалось в дальнем конце резиденции, подальше от воздействия влажного озерного воздуха, зато стояло на твёрдом фундаменте. Кроме многочисленных альковов с книгами и стеллажей, заполненных свитками, в стенах библиотеки нашлось место для учебных классов. Здесь адепты могли проводить оставшееся после тренировок и развлечений время.</p><p>Юным ученикам Ордена заклинателей Юньмэна приходилось тяжело трудиться. На занятиях с наставниками с каждого из них спрашивали немало. Однако и воли давали достаточно. В свободное время ученики резвились «в поле» и тут удержу не знали. Потому в тени библиотеки часы коротали немногие. Юнру об этом знала не понаслышке, ведь в юные годы часто оказывалась здесь в одиночестве, засидевшись с книгой в руках. Компанию ей составляли разве что старшие адепты, заботившиеся о рукописях.</p><p>Зачастую встречала девушка в библиотеке Хранителей. Молчаливые и строгие, они ни с кем не общались и выполняли рутинную работу: переписывали книги и свитки. Подобное «скучное» занятие не вызывало у юной заклинательницы интереса, чего нельзя было сказать о личностях таинственных Хранителей. Наблюдая за ними, Юнру в первый раз узнала о существовании тайного хранилища книг. Это вышло случайно: подглядывать девушка не собиралась, а узнав о секретной комнате библиотеки, испугалась разоблачения, потому никому ничего, кроме, конечно же, брата, не сказала.</p><p>Любознательный и неугомонный Вэй Усянь спокойно к «тайне» отнестись не сумел, потому однажды близнецы тайком пробрались в подземную часть строения. Здесь они обнаружили небольшую крипту, сверху донизу заполненную свитками и книгами в истрепавшихся переплётах.</p><p>К сожалению, осмотреться хорошенько им не позволили. Один из Хранителей некстати вернулся и застал юных заклинателей за разглядыванием сваленных на столе рукописей. Вэй Усяня и Юнру немедленно выдворили прочь, но наказания за излишнее любопытство, странно, близнецы не дождались. Девушка знала, что Хранитель обо всём доложил Цзян Фэнмяню, хотя воспитатель лишь назначил Вэй Усяню дополнительные тренировки. Юнру же было велено возвращаться в медицинское крыло к наставнику.</p><p>Больше попыток попасть в потайную крипту близнецы не делали скорее из уважения к дому, их приютившему, чем из-за боязни всё-таки быть наказанными. Также Юнру верила, что была ещё одна причина, почему Вэй Усянь при его неуёмной энергии оставил идею залезть в хранилище. Свитки, что им в тот день удалось разглядеть, содержали ужасающе сложные символы и яркие изображения, впечатлившие ещё совсем детские умы. Вэй Усянь бы никогда не признался, но Юнру знала: брат, как и она сама, испугался увиденного.</p><p>Сейчас события тех далёких дней казались Юнру сном – нечётким воспоминанием. Наполненными столь же сумрачными тенями и неясными образами по возвращении в Пристань Лотоса предстали перед ней руины здания библиотеки. Впервые увидев развалины и воочию убедившись в ограниченности мышления клана Вэнь, девушка горько пожалела об утраченных знаниях, но делать было нечего.</p><p>Наземная часть библиотеки оказалась сожжена, а каменные стены адепты Вэнь обрушили. «Бессмысленная жестокость!» – злилась девушка. Однако именно эти необдуманные действия заклинателей Цишань Вэнь спасли книги. Огонь не сумел пробиться сквозь каменные завалы, потому часть рукописей уцелела. Подземная крипта также серьёзно пострадала, но и отсюда заботливыми руками адептов Ордена Цзян удалось вытащить ценные записи.</p><p>Позднее спасённые книги перенесли в одно из технических строений, спешно переоборудованное под хранилище книг. Это было, конечно же, временное решение: затевать строительство библиотеки, когда зима стояла на пороге, а у жителей Юньмэна прохудились крыши, казалось неразумным. Так и вышло, что бесценные рукописи Хранителей с вековыми знаниями об Охранном Куполе Пристани Лотоса лежали без всякой охраны на видном месте. Безусловно, в такой «склад» (у Юнру язык не поворачивался назвать полутёмное помещение «Библиотекой») никого лишнего до поры не допускали. Но всё же нынешнее состояние книг вызывало досаду. Хотя, стоило отметить, за истекшее время Цзян Фэнмянь и Ян Мейлин провели огромную работу по разбору и сортировке рукописей. Это облегчило задачу Юнру, Лань Сичэня и не пожелавшего оставаться в стороне Не Хуайсана, однако сложностей всё равно возникло немало.</p><p>– Есть ли шансы, что здесь собраны не все уцелевшие записи Хранителей? – Лань Сичэнь печальным взглядом осматривал пять высоких горок со свитками и наполовину заполненный грубо сколоченный стеллаж из цельного дерева.</p><p>– Сложно сказать, – Юнру выдохнула. – Думаю, здесь собрали все записи, что сумели распознать.</p><p>Точно такой, какой случился у соратника, наполненный трагической обречённостью взгляд девушка устремила на хаотично разложенные книги и свитки в центре помещения. Ещё не разобранные, но хотя бы спасённые от ветров и дождей рукописи заботливо переложили домоткаными ковриками, а над ними повесили тускло пылавшие Талисманы Малого Огня. Необходимо было изгнать лишнюю сырость из бумаги и дерева.</p><p>«Ян Мейлин постаралась», – Юнру отметила аккуратность и старательность выполненной работы. Пусть Ян Мейлин с некоторых пор не желала иметь ничего общего с самосовершенствованием заклинателя, от талисманов, существенно облегчавших жизнь, не отказалась.</p><p>– Согласен, – прежде чем присоединиться к товарищам, Не Хуайсан осторожно обошёл помещение. – В ближней к выходу части выложены книги художественного содержания и научные труды по основным дисциплинам. Видимо, последние часто используются в обучении. Здесь же собраны более редкие издания.</p><p>– Значит, придется работать с тем, что имеем, – выразительные черты лица Лань Сичэня сделались жёсткими, точно заклинатель личным горем переживал случившееся с книгами.</p><p>Не Хуайсан же с намного большим энтузиазмом устроился за длинным столом и взялся за первый свиток. Судя по всему, живейший интерес у него вызывал сам процесс разгадки тайны Охранного Купола.</p><p>«Или он просто любознательный», – Юнру тонко улыбнулась. Отчего-то ей вспомнились несколько дней, проведённые в юности в Облачных Глубинах. Тогда юный господин из Ордена Цинхэ Не представился ей легкомысленным, но обладающим пытливым, цепким умом. Сейчас это впечатление усилилось.</p><p>– Я просмотрю те, что выложили в центре, – девушка обернулась к пылающим талисманам. – Наверняка там что-то есть из записей Хранителей.</p><p>«Бао, где лучше искать?» – Юнру мысленно обратилась к демону.</p><p>Его присутствие она ощущала ясно, а вот призванные им призрачные сущности почти не чувствовала. В том, очевидно, крылось влияние Изгоняющих Нечисть Талисманов. Уверенную руку брата и широкие росчерки кисти, характерные для него, Юнру легко узнала в символах, помещённых на стены хранилища книг.</p><p>«А-Ин всё здесь осмотрел, но, может, он что-то пропустил? – девушка внимательно просматривала книги, разложенные на полу. – Я чувствую странное смятение, просто находясь рядом с этими рукописями».</p><p>«Часть этих книг помечена сознанием их создателей, – голос демона прозвучал совсем рядом, точно Бао шагал рядом с девушкой, однако на глаза не показывался. – Это и чувствует Госпожа. Чутьё моей Госпожи очень острое. Иначе и быть не может».</p><p>«Нет. Просто эмоции, заключённые в записях, живые, – Юнру отмахнулась от похвалы и подняла с пола три книги. Те, казалось, дрожали от гнева. – Вот эти, например, готовы в прах рассыпаться, но не даться в руки нежелательным людям».</p><p>Девушка осмотрела твёрдые переплёты книг и пожелтевшие от времени страницы. Рукописи явно были художественного содержания, так отчего же они столь сильными эмоциями горели?</p><p>Внезапно одна из книг сама собой закрылась в руках девушки, а над ухом раздался голос Бао: «Госпоже не стоит прикасаться к этим записям».</p><p>Юнру увидела красноватую тень, лежавшую поверх корешка книги: Бао сдерживал притаившуюся на страницах сущность.</p><p>«Что это?» – девушка озадаченно рассматривала рукописи в своих руках. Исходящей от них угрозы она не чувствовала.</p><p>«Всего лишь морок, забравшийся в книгу. Он не стоит внимания моей Госпожи», – демон отнял ладонь от обложки. Теперь та выглядела ничем не примечательной.</p><p>«Кто это был, Бао?» – Юнру положила на место успокоившуюся книгу.</p><p>«Безымянный дух из числа погибших на этой земле», – Бао безразлично хмыкнул. Судя по прозвучавшим в голосе демона интонациям, морок действительно не представлял интереса.</p><p>«Но как же он сумел остаться здесь, когда повсюду А-Ин разместил Талисманы Изгнания?» – девушка подозрительно покосилась на нарисованные Вэй Усянем символы, но не нашла никаких изъянов в чертах заклинания.</p><p>«Талисманы изгоняют Нечисть, но на остальных не действуют, – в словах демона Юнру расслышала самодовольство. – Мастер знает своё дело».</p><p>«Хочешь сказать, что против духов этих книг, – девушка положила на пол оставшиеся книги, – талисманы не действуют, так как они не относятся к нечисти?»</p><p>«Именно! – Бао тихонько рассмеялся. Юнру этот смех расслышала шелестом листьев в широкой кроне дерева – приятным и наполненным радостью ранней осени. – На высших демонов, кстати, эти Талисманы Мастера тоже не действуют».</p><p>«У меня есть на вас другая у-управа, хи-хи-хи», – внезапно в разговор вступил весёлый и не слишком трезвый голос Вэй Усяня.</p><p>«Братик, ты как?» – Юнру прикусила улыбку, скрывая смех на недовольное сопение Бао.</p><p>«Всё хорошо, родная. Я тут развлекаюсь. Не хочешь ко мне присоединиться? – объятия тёмной тени Юнру не увидела, а скорее почувствовала, точно Вэй Усянь укрыл её своими руками и положил голову на плечо. – Мне без тебя одиноко».</p><p>«Мы должны разобраться с заклятием Охранного Купола. Помощь Лань Сичэня очень кстати. Я не могу упустить такой возможности, – девушка ласковым словом огладила тёмную макушку брата. – Кроме того, к тебе направился Лань Ванцзи. Уверена, он скоро появится».</p><p>При упоминании имени заклинателя из Облачных Глубин тень Вэй Усяня весьма чувствительно вздрогнула и замерла, точно пойманный кролик.</p><p>«Лань Ванцзи… Что он хочет?» – смятение Юнру прочитала в проступившей ряби на силуэте брата.</p><p>«Поговорить, – девушка попыталась поделиться уверенностью с Вэй Усянем. – Он выглядит отлично и ощущается вполне здоровым. Так что, полагаю, о его самочувствии можно не волноваться».</p><p>«Зато волноваться надо о другом… – это Вэй Усянь пробормотал не слишком разборчиво и растворился. – Мне надо ещё выпить…».</p><p>«А-Ин, не переусердствуй, – Юнру качнула головой. Плечам без защиты брата вдруг стало холодно. – Лучше подскажи, где искать?»</p><p>На ответ девушка не надеялась, оказалось, напрасно. Голос Вэй Усяня раздался недовольным бурчанием: «Оставь эту мелочь на полу. В ней ничего особенно нет. Все важные книги и свитки я сложил на столе. Ищите там».</p><p> «Поняла. Спасибо, братик», – девушка прикусила улыбку и развернулась к товарищам.</p><p>«Не за что. Расшифровать я их не сумел, – Вэй Усянь по-прежнему слышался насупленным. – Бао поможет».</p><p>Притихший было демон встрепенулся. Юнру ощутила его вспыхнувшее радостью сознание.</p><p>«Книги и свитки на столе не все одинаковые», – за дело Бао принялся резво.</p><p>Юнру увидела его лёгкую красную тень, покачивавшуюся над столом.</p><p>«Все записи точно о Куполе?» – Юнру присела к столу рядом с Лань Сичэнем, взяла первый попавшийся свиток.</p><p>– Среди тех книг нет ничего нужного? – Лань Сичэнь встретил её ласковым взглядом и кивнул в сторону рукописей в центре помещения.</p><p>– Нет, к сожалению, – девушка покачала головой. – Видимо, всё, что осталось, собрано здесь.</p><p>– Жаль, – Лань Сичэнь действительно выглядел удручённым. – Тогда будем работать с имеющимися материалами.</p><p>«Да, здесь всё о Куполе, – Бао ответил на мысленный вопрос Юнру. – Часть этих свитков так же, как и книги на полу, обладает внутренним сознанием».</p><p>«Вновь случайные души?» – девушка с удивлением вглядывалась в затейливую вязь символов свитка. Она лишь отдельные черты понимала, но в общую картину они не складывались.</p><p> «Нет. Эти духи намного сильнее, – красный силуэт демона покачался из стороны в сторону и завис над свитком в руках Не Хуайсана. – Имён своих они не помнят, но волей обладают ясной. Это защитники».</p><p>«Духи Хранителей!» – Юнру искренне порадовалась, ведь живая воля создателей свитков могла им помочь.</p><p>«Вероятно», – Бао же её эмоций не разделял: в звучании голоса демона Юнру расслышала сомнения. Он яркой тенью метался между книгами и свитками, а после на некоторое время растворился.</p><p>«Бао, что-то не так?» – девушка поведению демона удивляться не стала, так как тот явно хотел помочь.</p><p>Ощущения не обманули Юнру: очень скоро Бао вновь появился перед её мысленным взором. Только в этот раз не в образе красного сгустка, а в полной своей взрослой форме. Краем сознания девушка отметила, что в последнее время видит Бао именно в этом воплощении. Младенцем демон старался перед девушкой больше не появляться. Этот факт отчего-то вызвал умиление у Юнру: Бао перед ней красовался.</p><p>«Моя Госпожа, не все свитки настоящие!» – демон победно сверкал невозможными рубиновыми глазами.</p><p> «Как это?» – девушка действительно не поняла.</p><p>Бао с готовностью принялся пояснять: «Очень просто! Одни свитки написаны руками этих ваших «Хранителей», а другие, пусть и очень похожие на настоящие, – подделки, – демон указал на свиток в руках Юнру, а после кивнул куда-то себе за спину. – Один из призванных духов назвал фальшивые свитки «сказками». Они созданы для отвода глаз!»</p><p>«То есть Хранители создали недостоверные копии рукописей, чтобы защитить знания?» – Юнру недоверчиво рассматривала прекрасно сохранившийся свиток в своих руках. На вид ему было больше семи десятков лет!</p><p>«Верно, – Бао уверенно кивнул. – Духи утверждают, что знания много раз пытались украсть и доверять их стоит только избранным».</p><p>Демон покосился на Лань Сичэня и Не Хуайсана, увлечённо изучающих рукописи.</p><p>«Им можно доверять. Не переживай, – Юнру отложила в сторону больше не интересовавший её свиток. – Так, поясни, как же нам отличить «сказки» от настоящих записей Хранителей?»</p><p>«Я покажу», – Бао объяснять не стал, просто принялся указывать Юнру на нужные книги и свитки, отбирая фальшивые от подлинных.</p><p>– Юнру, ты уверена, что эти записи ненастоящие? – Не Хуайсан с грустью смотрел на четыре свитка и три книги, отложенные Юнру в сторону.</p><p>– Да. Эти записи не помогут нам. Они созданы по образу и подобию настоящих документов Хранителей, но таковыми не являются, – девушка забрала из-под руки Лань Сичэня три свитка и ещё полдюжины из общей груды в центре стола, а после перешла к стеллажу. Здесь Бао указал на десяток книг. Каждая из них, Юнру могла поклясться, была сделана мастерски.</p><p>– Странный выбор, – Лань Сичэнь подозрительно оглядывал оставшиеся рукописи. – Многие записи совсем свежие.</p><p>– Хранители желали сохранить тайну, потому создали «сказки» – рукописи-фальшивки, – Юнру с охотой пояснила. – В них истинных знаний нет. В других же – есть. Именно на эти записи стоит обратить внимание.</p><p>– И всё-таки, я не уверен… – Не Хуайсан с досадой осматривал значительно поредевшие стопки. – Это выбор точен?</p><p>– Хуайсан, я уверена, – девушка чистым взглядом посмотрела на соратника. – У нас, к сожалению, нет времени изучать все книги подряд. Когда-нибудь мы разберёмся с этой загадкой, а пока давайте займёмся важным.</p><p>– Полностью согласен, – Лань Сичэнь медленно улыбнулся. – Не будем медлить.</p><p>Заклинатель взялся за новый свиток, а Юнру вдруг услышала в сознании мелодичный смех Бао: «Дух рукописи стенает, что драгоценные знания попали в руки непосвящённым. Пф-ф! Они намеревались скрыться?»</p><p>Юнру тоже пришлось прикусить неуместную ситуации улыбку. Демонстрировать окружающим особенную близость с демоном она не хотела, а иначе объяснить веселье у неё бы не получилось. Вместо этого девушка пояснила:</p><p>– Хранители берегли знания и старались их пополнять, потому Купол Пристани Лотоса постоянно обновлялся.</p><p>– «Новое время требует новых решений», – Не Хуайсан процитировал какой-то древний трактат и с многозначительным видом кивнул, точно соглашался с заявленной логикой. – Обновление – часто ключ к успеху.</p><p>В этот раз тихий смех Юнру сдержать не сумела: настолько забавной ей показалась нетипичная для молодого господина Нечистой Юдоли серьёзность.</p><p>В то же время она услышала рассерженный окрик Бао. Демон обращался к невидимому собеседнику, явно к одному из призванных духов: «Как смеешь ты сомневаться в способностях моей Госпожи, ничтожный морок?!»</p><p>«Бао, он ведь дух – осколок души. Он не в состоянии сомневаться», – девушка тёплой волной светлой эмоции постаралась утихомирить возмущение демона.</p><p>Бао откликнулся немедленно, но на его красивом лице Юнру увидела обиженную детскую гримасу: «Дух ругается на Госпожу. Говорит, что не под силу тебе разгадать записи».</p><p> «Всё может быть, – Юнру чуть качнула головой. – Хорошо, что я не одна».</p><p>– Скорее всего нам придётся объединить усилия, чтобы разобрать записи Хранителей, – девушка привлекла внимание Не Хуайсана и Лань Сичэня, – А-Ин утверждает, что письмена должны иметь строгую структуру и последовательность, как в любом заклинании, но никакой системы я не вижу.</p><p>– Можно спросить у Мастера Цзян, – Не Хуайсан в задумчивости склонил голову к плечу. – Он говорил, что знает общие правила. Думаю, Мастер Цзян способен помочь с систематизацией.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь подхватил фразу:</p><p>– Безусловно. Знания Мастера Цзян нам очень пригодятся, но его силы сейчас невелики, да и тонкости заклинания Охранного Купола, судя по всему, действительно сокрыты в этих рукописях.</p><p>Он указал на сложный рисунок на страницах книги перед собой. Искренний восторг ясно читался в его лице.</p><p>Однако Не Хуайсан лишь досадливо выдохнул:</p><p>– Какие сложности! Эти ваши Хранители, Юнру, выставили излишнюю защиту на своём секрете. Ничего же непонятно!</p><p>В ответ Юнру светло улыбнулась. На душе у неё сделалось легко:</p><p>– Для того мы с вами и здесь. Вместе, верю, у нас всё получится.</p><p>– Не сомневаюсь, – Лань Сичэнь тёплой улыбкой поддержал девушку. – Кстати, а что будет, когда Купол окажется восстановлен?</p><p>– Отличный вопрос! – Не Хуайсан согласно закивал. – Понадобятся же Хранители, чтобы его поддерживать и обслуживать. А их же не осталось.</p><p>– Так и есть, – радость Юнру вмиг сменилась печалью. Напоминание о трагедии прошлось ножом по ещё не зажившей ране. – Род Хранителей прервался. Однако восстановленные знания о Куполе останутся в клане. Уверена, Цзян Чэн и дядя Цзян подберут достойных кандидатов в стражи этой тайны. И очень скоро вы увидим обновлённое охранное заклятие над Пристанью Лотоса.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь, точно извиняясь за растревоженную рану, поклонился. В ясных глазах заклинателя девушка разглядела нежность.</p><p>– Тогда наша работа обретает особенное значение, – Лань Сичэнь сделал несколько пометок на чистом листе бумаги о просмотренной книге и взялся за новый свиток. – Рукописи разнятся по времени написания. Некоторые относятся даже к разным эпохам. Разброс огромен!</p><p>«Некоторым несколько сотен лет», – замечание Бао для Юнру прозвучало неожиданно. Обычно демоны, Сюин и Бао, без прямого указания или желания своего господина игнорировали присутствие других живых, кроме Вэй Усяня и Юнру, однако сейчас Бао дополнил слова Лань Сичэня. Тем не менее девушка не стала озадачиваться этим фактом: он лишь показывал, что Бао достаточно окреп, чтобы реагировать на окружающий мир. Это не могло не радовать.</p><p>– А вот эти записи совсем новые, – Юнру указала на две рукописи перед собой. – Смотрите, в этом свитке и книге практически идентичные тексты. Различия незначительные.</p><p>«Они составлены взамен старых, – голос Бао обласкал её слух мягкими интонациями. – Госпожа обладает пытливым умом».</p><p>Ту же мысль, но с меньшими эмоциями выразил Лань Сичэнь:</p><p>– Видимо, истлевшие черты заклятия обновляли новыми.</p><p>Внезапно в разговор вклинился восхищённый шёпот Не Хуайсана. Заклинатель рассматривал страницы книги и охал через вздох:</p><p>– О, Боги! Какие рисунки! Какие письмена! Руку, что рисовала эти черты, благословили Небеса!</p><p>Одними восторгами молодой господин Нечистой Юдоли не ограничился. Он взялся за кисть и на чистых листах принялся перерисовывать некоторые изображения.</p><p>«У него умелые руки», – Юнру приятно удивилась, увидев твёрдую технику рисунка. Не Хуайсан оказался талантливым художником. Его кисть двигалась по бумаге быстро, оставляя за собой узнаваемые образы.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь также смотрел на младшего соратника с одобрением, но несколько иного толка. Он точно гордился успехами своего воспитанника. Юнру подумалось, что, вероятно, художественный талант Не Хуайсана развился как раз под влиянием товарища его брата, заклинателя из Облачных Глубин.</p><p>…Успела полностью истлеть палочка для благовоний, отсчитавшая половину стражи, когда Лань Сичэнь отложил в сторону очередную книгу и углубился в собственные пометки:</p><p>– Всё действительно выглядит крайне запутано, – заклинатель выглядел озадаченным, но довольным сложной задачкой. – Некоторые черты заклинания мне знакомы. Но сочетания не имеют смысла. Я, пожалуй, сверюсь с записями из Библиотеки Гусу и посоветуюсь со Старейшинами. Думаю, они помогут.</p><p>Прежде чем Юнру успела что-либо ответить, в её сознании прозвучал голос Бао. Демон пренебрежительно фыркнул: «Что Старейшины знают по сравнению с вечным демоном и духами?»</p><p>Девушке с трудом удалось сдержать улыбку. Бао будто бы соревновался с живыми в уровне возможностей.</p><p>«Бао, кстати, а ты не знаешь этих символов?» – раньше о подобном Юнру почему-то не задумывалась, а ведь Бао действительно был демоном, существование которого растягивалось на многие столетия.</p><p>«Я высший демон, Госпожа. Мне не нужны заклинания. Потому нет, не знаю», – в ответе Бао прозвучало монаршее величие, лишь в малой степени подходившее тому, кто почти всегда пребывал в образе младенца.</p><p>В этот раз радость девушка усмирить не сумела – тихонько рассмеялась: «Точно. Я не подумала. Прости, Бао. Ты самый сильный из всех!»</p><p>«Я рад, что такой сильный, – довольный Бао сверкнул рубиновыми глазами. – Ведь смогу от любых напастей защитить Госпожу».</p><p>«Только не рискуй лишний раз, пожалуйста. Береги себя», – Юнру искренне озаботилась боевым настроем демона. Слишком хорошо она помнила другого Бао – прозрачного от слабости.</p><p>Судя по всему, демон чутко уловил настроение девушки, так как вмиг с него слетела вся спесь. Бао обратился восторженным парнем. В прекрасном лице проявилась детская мимика. «Доброта Моей Госпожи не знает границ!» – демон смотрел на неё изумлённо.</p><p>Юнру почувствовала, как плечи обняло уже знакомое тепло: «Ты преувеличиваешь».</p><p>«Ничуть», – Бао наклонился ближе, невесомо коснулся кончиками пальцев щеки девушки.</p><p>Юнру ощущала присутствие демона ярко, оттого уже в который раз удивлялась, почему же заклинатели, обладавшие выдающимися духовными силами, не чувствовали присутствия чужеродной тёмной сущности?</p><p>«Лань Сичэнь – великий воин и знаменитый заклинатель. Неужели даже он не распознаёт Бао? Как такое возможно?» – Юнру внимательно оглядела чуть склонённый над книгами силуэт заклинателя. Тот выглядел увлечённым рукописью перед собой и ничего необычного, казалось, не замечал.</p><p>Ответил ей Бао. Голос демона раздался жарким шёпотом у самого уха девушки: «Это потому, что мы с Госпожой едины, связаны нерушимыми узами».</p><p> «О!» – сказанное было очевидно и не ново, однако Юнру отчего-то ощутила жар на щеках. Её сердце забилось быстрее в странном смятении.</p><p>– Кстати, а почему Мастер Цзян не с нами сейчас? – вопрос Не Хуайсана прозвучал внезапно, нарушив тишину. Заклинатель, казалось, только сейчас озадачился составом их исследовательской группы.</p><p>Тем не менее Юнру испытала благодарность, ведь Не Хуайсан вырвал её сознание из сетей странных эмоций.</p><p>– Он занимается будущей поездкой в Мэйшань, – девушка медленно выдохнула, пуская тепло Бао глубже в сердце. Демон в ответ лишь лукаво блеснул рубиновыми глазами. – Теперь, когда появились вести об отрядах Вэнь, съездить в те края стоит непременно. Быть может, в клане Юй пригодится дядина помощь.</p><p>– Уверен, так и будет. Разумное решение, – Лань Сичэнь согласно кивнул. – Кроме того он прекрасно выглядит и в достаточной степени восстановился для поездки.</p><p>– Прежними силами дядя Цзян уже никогда обладать не будет, – грустная полуулыбка растянула губы Юнру, – но да, его состояние радует. Он активен и подвижен. Это главное.</p><p>Светлая эмоция девушки продолжилась нежностью в ответном взгляде Лань Сичэня:</p><p>– Забота родных творит чудеса.</p><p>– Нам радостно видеть его, быть с ним, – Юнру ощутила, как сильнее на её лице растёкся румянец. – Его присутствие вдохновляет, а мудрость не позволяет совершать ошибки. Дядя Цзян незаменим и многое делает для всех нас. Возьмите хотя бы это хранилище: почти всё здесь сделано руками дяди и Ян Мейлин.</p><p>– Работа действительно проведена колоссальная, – Лань Сичэнь одобрительно осмотрел обустройство помещения. – Верю, что к моменту перенесения книг в библиотеку, они будут не только каталогизированы, но и приведены в первоначальный вид.</p><p>– Так и будет. Работа в руках Ян Мейлин спорится, а дядя Цзян знает практически каждую книгу, – Юнру согласно кивнула. – Им приходится нелегко, так как многие рукописи требуется собирать практически по листам, но они справляются.</p><p>– О, дева Ян?! – Не Хуайсан поднял за собеседников заинтересованный взгляд. – Она же сейчас в Юньмэне, да? Как сейчас девушка? Слышал, она оставила заклинательство.</p><p>Юнру очень не хотелось вдаваться в подробности и описывать состояние Ян Мейлин, однако в вопросе соратника она не почувствовала подвоха. Оттого девушка не стала лукавить:</p><p>– Мейлин сторонится людей. Пережитое… оставило на её душе глубокий след. Потому к гостям она не выходит.</p><p>– То есть она боится даже нас? – Не Хуайсан удивлённо округлил глаза. – Даже меня?</p><p>– Да, – что ответить ещё и как пояснить отношение девушки, Юнру не знала.</p><p>Зато её мысль дополнил Лань Сичэнь. Заклинатель выглядел глубоко опечаленным судьбой несчастной девушки:</p><p>– Снадобья клана Лань излечили тело девы Ян, но её дух оказался сломлен, расколот. Мы не смогли собрать его воедино и возродить к жизни. Тишина и покой, истоки Облачных Глубин, оказались не в силах излечить душевные увечья, нанесённые жестокостью и несправедливостью мира.</p><p>– Действительно, подобные раны способны смягчить только искренние чувства, – Юнру согласно кивнула. Сожаления о несчастливой судьбе Ян Мейлин наполнили её сердце горечью.</p><p>– А ещё теплота, – Лань Сичэнь, точно почувствовав одно с Юнру настроение, улыбнулся. Чайного цвета глаза заклинателя горели добротой. – Верю, что здесь, в Юньмэне, дева Ян обретёт покой. Ведь лучшее лекарство – это забота дорогих людей.</p><p>Не ответить радостью на свет заклинателя Ордена Гусу Лань оказалось невозможно, потому Юнру вновь осознала появившуюся улыбку на своём лице:</p><p>– Мне симпатична Мейлин. Она умная и смелая девушка. Кроме того, здесь, в Юньмэне, она вполне может обрести любовь. Шицзе, дядя Цзян, а особенно Бен Йи заботятся о девушке.</p><p>– Уверен, и ты не остаёшься в стороне, Юнру, – Лань Сичэнь проницательно усмехнулся.</p><p>– Боюсь, твоя уверенность пропадает зря, Сичэнь, – девушка тихонько рассмеялась. – Мейлин сторонится меня.</p><p>В ответ вновь прозвучали мудрые мысли. В тихую беседу влился ещё один голос:</p><p>– Раненое сердце чутко чувствует силу и угрозу, оттого и оберегает себя, боясь вновь пострадать.</p><p>Не Хуайсан, всё это время копавшийся в рукописях и, казалось, не прислушивавшийся к диалогу, вдруг обозначил своё мнение. Его нетипично внимательный для младшего господина Нечистой Юдоли взгляд Юнру поймала на себе.</p><p>– Именно так, – девушка согласно кивнула. – Мейлин боится меня так же, как брата или Цзян Чэна.</p><p>– Грустно всё это, – Лань Сичэнь медленно выдохнул, смиряясь с ситуацией.</p><p>– Ничего, – в этот раз уже Юнру поддержала товарища. – Время лечит, а чувства Бен Йи способны сотворить невозможное. Уверен, парень сумеет донести искренность до Мейлин.</p><p>– Ого! – Лань Сичэнь понятливо хмыкнул. – Даже так?</p><p>– Ага. Он настроен весьма решительно, – Юнру ощутила, что улыбается всей душой. Она действительно была рада за молодых людей. Пусть на пути к их счастью крылось множество препятствий, девушка верила, что Бен Йи и Ян Мейлин справятся.</p><p>– Тогда я спокоен, – судя по тонкой улыбке, Лань Сичэнь разделял её убеждения.</p><p>Чего нельзя было сказать о Не Хуайсане. Заклинатель выглядел удручённым, точно глубоко переживал приключившееся с Ян Мейлин:</p><p>– Девушка, пережившая насилие над духом и надругательство над телом, должна обладать потрясающей силой воли, но не только. Этого мало, чтобы продолжить свою ничтожную жизнь. Должно быть что-то ещё, что держит её в мире.</p><p>– Верно, Хуайсан. Думаю, она нашла себя в заботе о других, – Юнру оценила вдумчивость соратника. – Пусть о самосовершенствовании Мейлин больше не думает, зато видит, насколько в ней нуждаются дети Юньмэна, оставшиеся сиротами.</p><p>Эта тема оказалась близка и Лань Сичэню:</p><p>– Действительно, личная трагедия взрослого человека меркнет по сравнению с детской бедой.</p><p>– Так, получается, дети и дева Ян помогают друг другу? – Не Хуайсан заметно оживился. – Очень удобно.</p><p>– Не об удобстве речь, Хуайсан, – Лань Сичэнь по-доброму усмехнулся, – а о правде жизни.</p><p>Однако заклинатель Нечистой Юдоли мягкого укора, показалось, не заметил:</p><p>– Ну, я так и сказал.</p><p>Не Хуайсан широко улыбнулся, а после выудил очередной свиток из стопки и углубился в начертанные символы. Молчал в этот раз он недолго – уже через мгновение воскликнул:</p><p>– О! Я знаю, кто их создал!</p><p>– Что создал? Свитки? – от неожиданности Юнру растерялась.</p><p>– Нет. Символы! Я раньше уже видел эти рисунки! Я узнаю руку мастера! – Не Хуайсан блестящими глазами смотрел на свиток.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь также заглянул в рукопись:</p><p>– Эти записи из числа относительно новых. Свитку не более трёх десятков лет.</p><p>Не Хуайсан сиял улыбкой ярче солнца:</p><p>– Именно! Художник, нарисовавший это, – он ткнул в магический знак, оплетённый стеблями лотосов, – был стариком уже много лет назад, когда мы познакомились. Но, уверен, он ещё жив!</p><p>– Тогда нам стоит увидеться с ним, – Юнру поддержала воодушевление товарища. – Он наверняка что-то знает о значении изображения.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь согласно кивнул и обратился к заклинателю из Нечистой Юдоли:</p><p>– Хуайсан, что это за мастер и он где проживает?</p><p>Но Не Хуайсан вместо ответа на вопрос взялся за кисть и бумагу. Он принялся перерисовывать символ:</p><p>– Не могу сказать. Старший брат… – Не Хуайсан на мгновение замолчал и оглянулся на двери, точно ожидал появления Не Минцзюэ в любую минуту, а продолжил уже шёпотом, – строго-настрого запретил мне с ним видеться и общаться. Но, ради дела, я поеду в…</p><p>Заклинатель оборвал себя на полуслове, сообразив, что чуть не проговорился. Продолжил он после паузы, вдумчиво подбирая каждое слово:</p><p>– Поеду к художнику. Забрать свитки я с собой не смогу, но можно будет показать… мастеру рисунки. Он должен помнить о смысле нарисованного.</p><p>Юнру ничего толком не поняла, на лице Лань Сичэня застыло похожее выражение, но спорить и допытываться они не стали.</p><p>– Хорошо. Так будет правильно, – Лань Сичэнь тепло улыбнулся.</p><p>– Да, только закончу… – кисть Не Хуайсана порхала над листом бумаги с неимоверной скоростью. Закончив один рисунок, он бегло просмотрел свиток до самого конца, кому-то убеждённо кивнул, точно вёл мысленный диалог, и спешно поднялся. Собирая сумку, Не Хуайсан каждое мгновение оборачивался на дверь. – Я пойду… Надо поскорее.</p><p>– Ступай, – Лань Сичэнь согласно качнул головой. – И возвращайся с хорошими вестями.</p><p> «Хуайсан боится, что появится Не Минцзюэ и остановит его? – Юнру со всё возрастающим удивлением наблюдала за соратником. – Потому торопится?»</p><p>– Хуайсан, твой брат вместе с Цзян Чэном отправились разыскивать Шан Вея и Мастера Чэнь. Их не будет до сумерек, – девушка решила обнадёжить молодого заклинателя.</p><p>– Понял! – Не Хуайсан широко улыбнулся и выскочил за дверь.</p><p>– Глава Не по-прежнему излишне опекает младшего брата? – Юнру тихонько вздохнула.</p><p> Была в Не Хуайсане удивительная особенность: будто бы две личности уживались в одном теле. Одну молодой господин Нечистой Юдоли демонстрировал только вдали от брата. Эта личность обладала пытливым умом и смекалкой, а ещё детской шкодливостью и непосредственностью, но была аккуратна в решениях и вдумчива в суждениях. Другая же сторона его натуры, робкая и нерешительная, появлялась в ответ на подавлявшую любую волю силу Не Минцзюэ. В такие моменты Не Хуайсан вызывал жалость и презрение. Многие считали его слабым. Тем не менее, как теперь убедилась Юнру, всё это было лишь напоказ. Не Хуайсан — настоящий Не Хуайсан — не только умел защищать свои тайны и с нужной ему стороны показываться собеседнику, но и уверенно доводил дело до результата. Отчего-то Юнру не сомневалась, что заклинатель из Ордена Цинхэ Не вернётся к ним с решённой загадкой свитков Хранителей.</p><p>– В последнее время, кажется, сильнее прежнего, – Лань Сичэнь сокрушённо покачал головой. – Минцзюэ-сюн видит угрозу во всём, но яростью пылает скорее от страха оставить близких без защиты, чем от жажды убийства. По крайней мере так происходит во всякий случай, связанный с Хуайсаном.</p><p>– Глава Не потому запер брата в Нечистой Юдоли? – Юнру проницательно смотрела на собеседника.</p><p>– Нет, не поэтому, – Лань Сичэнь усмехнулся. – Я посоветовал довериться Хуайсану и оставить его дома за главного. Минцзюэ-сюн хотел спровадить брата подальше от войны на другой конец Поднебесной.</p><p>– Вот уж и правда чрезмерная опека, ха-ха-ха, – Юнру залилась весёлым смехом. Хотя, признаться, она прекрасно понимала властителя Ордена Цинхэ Не. Будь на то её воля, шицзе, Цзян Чэн, дядя Цзян, Мадам Юй и брат никогда бы не узнали о том, что такое война.</p><p>– Может быть, но эмоции Минцзюэ-сюн питает самые яростные, – Лань Сичэнь речь не торопил. – В последнее время их всё сложнее контролировать. Ещё хуже стало после событий в Юэяне.</p><p>«Поражённая искажённой ци Бася!» – Юнру вспомнила жестокую битву с обезумевшим заклинателем. Не Минцзюэ сильнее остального желал помочь соратникам на поле брани, а потому допустил ошибку, едва не закончившуюся трагедией.</p><p>– Бася неустойчива и сейчас, – девушка понятливо кивнула.</p><p>– Оттого я постоянно играю для него «Песню Очищения», но из-за дел ордена сейчас делать часто это не могу, – Лань Сичэнь тонко улыбнулся. – Однако у меня нашёлся помощник. А-Яо вызвался мне помочь, даже специально обучился играть на гуцине. Он крайне способный ученик! Я в полном восторге!</p><p>– Может быть, но, думаю, тут дело скорее в таланте учителя, – Юнру улыбку собеседника поддержала. Сомнений в сказанном у неё не возникало. То была не пустая лесть: художественный талант Не Хуайсана, музыкальное дарование Цзинь Гуанъяо – всё было рождено рачением Лань Сичэня о близких людях. Юнру вспомнилось время, проведённое в юности в библиотеке Облачных Глубин. Тогда рядом с ней также находился Лань Сичэнь, помогая и объясняя сложные моменты в трактатах.</p><p>– Мне приятна твоя похвала, Юнру, но, полагаю, она напрасна, – Лань Сичэнь отложил в сторону кисть и перевёл взгляд на Талисманы Малого Огня. – Моих способностей оказалось недостаточно, чтобы разрешить жизненные сложности важных мне людей. При всём старании Минцзюэ-сюну не становится лучше. Его состояние, кажется, только ухудшается.</p><p>– Для Золотого Ядра, подвергшегося порче, судя по всему, нет пути обратно, – Юнру также решила немного отдохнуть от тайны Хранителей: открыла сознание другим мыслям. – Искажение всё-таки необратимо.</p><p>– Думал, смогу замедлить этот процесс или обернуть его вспять. Но, видимо, от судьбы не уйти, – лицо Лань Сичэня потемнело. – Проклятие довлеет над кланом Не. Никто не в силах с ним тягаться.</p><p>– Ты про проклятие ярости родового клинка? – Юнру попыталась вспомнить, что знала об истории клана Не, но, к сожалению, обнаружила значительные пробелы. Всё, что она помнила, – обрывочные слухи да легенда об обретении основателем клана Не, мясником по профессии, могущественной сабли.</p><p>– Да. Сабли клана – зачарованное оружие высшего порядка. Они обладают невиданной мощью, а, как и любую силу, их требуется поддерживать и питать, – Лань Сичэнь давал краткие пояснения. – Более того, заклинатели клана Не имеют крутой нрав. Он умножает могущество родового оружия и приносит великие победы в сражениях. Но вне битв сабли пожирают своих владельцев.</p><p>«Точно, как у брата! – Юнру пронзило страшной догадкой. – А что если Тьма А-Ина – это тоже своего рода проклятие?»</p><p>– Только усиленными тренировками и закалкой тела заклинателям Нечистой Юдоли удаётся сдерживать буйную сущность клинков. Таково проклятие главного рода Ордена Цинхэ Не, – Лань Сичэнь разглядывал стройный ряд огней Талисманов, но видел, судя по всему, иное. – Глава ордена, сильнейший воин в клане, концентрирует общее проклятие на себе, чтобы остальным в роду было легче его переносить. Однако Глава не всесилен. У его мощи также есть пределы. Особенно тяжело приходится в периоды войны. Алчность сабли непомерна: чем больше крови льётся на зачарованную сталь, тем большего она жаждет.</p><p>– Но ведь любое проклятие можно снять тем или иным способом, – Юнру уцепилась за важную мысль.</p><p>Она внимательно слушала рассказ в надежде распознать слабость древнего проклятия. Отчего-то казалось, что, найди она способ обуздать бич клана Не, непременно сумела бы разрешить беду Вэй Усяня.</p><p>– Верное суждение, – Лань Сичэнь тускло улыбнулся, – но вот способов-то развеять напасть мы как раз и не знаем. Клан Не столетиями следует такой судьбе. Минцзюэ же в Юэяне совершил непоправимое: он усилил ярость Бася, тем самым ускорив предначертанное. Боюсь, скорая его кончина неизбежна. Если бы родовое проклятие действительно можно было снять, мы бы непременно нашли способ. Я хочу помочь названому брату не меньше, чем остальные.</p><p>– Заклинатели следуют Пути Дао – тропе самосовершенствования. Ресурсы, которые они используют, подчиняются законам Света. Это духовные силы и сущность Золотого Ядра, рождённого волей, – Юнру рассуждала вслух. – Но любое проклятие – это создание порока, сила, созданная тёмной материей и дурными помыслами людей. Мы противостоим напасти, сражаясь с ней при помощи сосредоточения духовных сил. А что будет, если противопоставить древнему заклятию равную ей тёмную энергию? Праведный Путь ведь не единственный возможный маршрут!</p><p>Теперь девушка это точно знала. С каждым произнесённым словом она всё больше чувствовала уверенность. Объединившись с Бао, высшим демоном, она ощутила в себе небывалые ресурсы и заметно расширившиеся границы возможного. Сейчас Юнру ещё лучше понимала брата: решение, которое она предлагала, противоречиво основам мира заклинателей, но ведь оно могло сработать!</p><p>«Моя госпожа совершенно права», – в её сознании прозвучал довольный голос Бао. В какой момент демон растворился и вновь обратился в голос в её голове, девушка не заметила, зато его присутствие чувствовала по-прежнему остро.</p><p>– Зато этот Путь безопасен, Юнру, – Лань Сичэнь смотрел на девушку без осуждения или волнения, но с каким-то отчаянным смирением. Подобный образ заклинателя напомнил Юнру лик Небожителя, милостиво прощавшего смертным грехи земной жизни. – В любом случае, сейчас мы можем лишь помочь Минцзюэ усмирить дух Бася.</p><p>– Усмирить, – девушка досадливо вздохнула: подобные полумеры показались ей неправильными. – Всегда только подавить и подчинить.</p><p>– Верно. Таков избранный кланом Не путь, – Лань Сичэнь же за эмоциями девушки в этот раз не следовал. Он светло улыбался и будто бы откровенно наслаждался поглощённой смятением девушкой.</p><p>– Каждый совершает свой выбор, Сичэнь, – озвученную мысль Юнру поддержала. Она показалась ей верной.</p><p>– Так и есть. Выбор ведёт к решению, а решение – к свершению. Мы стремимся к желаемому, оттого часто задумывается о том, что же произойдёт дальше, – улыбка заклинателя, вслед за настроением, неуловимо изменилась. Теперь она казалась наполненной нежностью. – Как считаешь, что случится завтра?</p><p>Лань Сичэнь протянул руку и легко коснулся пряди волос девушки, умостившейся на плече – взял в ладонь, пропустил сквозь пальцы тёмные нити волос:</p><p>– Война не бесконечна. Она завершится совсем скоро.</p><p>Глаза заклинателя драгоценными топазами сияли в свете свечей и Огненных Талисманов. Этот взгляд обжигал. У Юнру дыхание замерло в груди. Волна жара неумолимо нарастала в теле девушки, грозя сломить рассудок.</p><p>– В такой момент нам всем стоит задуматься о будущем, – Лань Сичэнь наклонился к ней, поймал в сети своего взгляда. – Всем следует принять решение. Я свой выбор сделал давно, Юнру. И с тех пор не менял.</p><p>Вкрадчивый голос мужчины Юнру ощутила трепетом в теле. Губы её слушались плохо, оттого речь прозвучала не слишком связно:</p><p>– Будущее туманно... Мы не знаем, что готовит нам грядущий день.</p><p>Присутствие Лань Сичэня на неё всегда действовало успокаивающе. Ощущение защищённости, что дарил ей этот мужчина, было приятным и казалось привлекательным. Тем не менее что-то в Юнру воспалённым нервом подрагивало. Понять суть ощущения девушка не могла, хотя в этот раз тот и не потребовалось. Ей помогли.</p><p>Едва пальцы Лань Сичэня коснулись её, в сознании разъярённым вепрем взревел Бао. Чем ближе к ней оказывался заклинатель из Облачных Глубин, тем отчётливее Юнру чувствовала буйство демона внутри себя. Однако на глаза тот не показывался, точно не мог выбраться, когда Юнру не хотела. В этом последнем обстоятельстве заклинательнице ещё предстояло разобраться, а вот с эмоциями демона что-то надо было делать.</p><p> «Бао, мы же с тобой едины. Отчего тогда твоя злоба?» – Юнру мысленно огладила образ демона в сознании. Тот немедленно успокоился, а его гнев обратился злорадным довольством. Девушка ощутила, что кожу изнутри больше не обжигало яростное пламя, а сердце перестало перескакивать из галопа в полное молчание и назад.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь безумие демонической сущности внутри девушки, судя по всему, не заметил. Он поднял ладонь Юнру к своим губам, согрел дыханием и отметил поцелуем каждый палец:</p><p>– Зато я уверен, что мои чувства останутся прежними.</p><p>Юнру почувствовала всплеск недовольства Бао, но тот ограничился лишь ворчливым шёпотом. Больше демон прикосновениям к ней другого мужчины не сопротивлялся.</p><p>– Всё меняется, Сичэнь, – девушка едва себя понимала. Ощущений было настолько много, что кричать хотелось.</p><p>– Многое, но не всё. Не меняется то, что поселилось в сердце. По этой причине, что бы ни случилось, я буду верен принятому решению, – Лань Сичэнь целовал её руку, оглаживал скулы длинными пальцами и заглядывал в глаза. – Но всё-таки… тебя так сильно изменила эта война!..</p><p>– Это плохо? – у Юнру сердце пропустило удар.</p><p>Видимо, её смятение отразилось во взгляде, так как Лань Сичэнь ласково улыбнулся и покачал головой:</p><p>– Наоборот, ты стала ещё прекраснее.</p><p>«Очевидно, это ведь моя Госпожа!» – неясным шелестом Юнру услышала голос Бао в сознании, но большего разобрать не сумела.</p><p>– Ты стала такой сильной, – Лань Сичэнь приблизился к ней вплотную, огладил линию шеи тёплой ладонью. – Чувствую в тебе небывалую мощь. Я хотел бы знать о тебе всё.</p><p>– Но во мне нет тайны, – Юнру, завороженная красотой мужчины, соображала плохо. Она вовсе не понимала, дышит ли, думает ли. Всё происходящее казалось ей сном.</p><p>– Напротив, Аи-эр. В тебе сокрыта самая изумительная тайна, пленившая моё сердце, – губы мужчины растянулись в медленной чувственной улыбке. Его пальцы скользнули к губам девушки. – Я бы так хотел разгадывать её всю свою жизнь…</p><p>– Ох! – Юнру ощутила, как сладкой негой сжалось сердце, а разум растворился в нежности произнесённых слов. Пусть её сознание холодил образ волевого и резкого Цзян Чэна, сейчас она испытывала нечто невообразимое.</p><p>Всё существо девушки будто бы наполнилось светом. Уже привычное тепло демонических сил Бао и леденящий мрак брата понемногу растворялись. Их место занимал слепящий свет, дарующий лёгкость. Юнру почувствовала, словно душа её покинула бренное тело и унеслась вслед за облаком слепящего сияния, имя которого произносили губы:</p><p>– Сичэнь…</p><p>– Моё имя Хуань, – Лань Сичэнь склонился к ней настолько низко, что пил дыхание. – Когда мы наедине, когда мы так близко, Аи-эр, называй меня…</p><p>Лань Сичэнь в последний раз поцеловал ладонь девушки и положил себе на грудь. Под трепетными пальцами Юнру чувствовала, как сильно и громко бухало сердце.</p><p>– Хуань… – девушка не помнила себя, зато знала всё о мужчине, ласкавшем её.</p><p>– Да-а, именно так… – голос Лань Сичэня сорвался. Юнру ощутила дрожь, сотрясшую тело мужчины. – Аи-эр, моя Аи-эр... позволь нам быть вместе.</p><p>– Я… – она задохнулась.</p><p>Однако ответить ей попросту не дали. Лань Сичэнь прижал палец к её губам:</p><p>– Нет постой, погоди… – мужчина на мгновение замер, прикрыл глаза и длинно выдохнул, смиряя эмоции. Продолжил он уже спокойнее. – Понимаю, что сейчас это невозможно: всё ещё идёт война. Мы оба несвободны от обязанностей. А моё сердце (ты же слышишь его, Аи-эр, да?) не выдержит ни твоего согласия, ни отказа…</p><p>– Да-а, – Юнру бы желала сказать что-то более разумное, но сознание её утратило способность думать. Оно могло только чувствовать. Оттого слова срывались с губ тихими стонами.</p><p>В подобном же состоянии находился Лань Сичэнь. Видимо, ему также сложно было совладать с влечением. Ведь произносил он одно, но губами склонялся всё ниже, желая поцелуя:</p><p>– Мы подождём. Позднее, когда наступят мирные дни, я посвящу себя служению тебе и нашей любви. Вот тогда, моя Аи-эр, я желаю услышать…</p><p>Однако закончить фразу Лань Сичэню не удалось. Нежность момента оказалась жестоко разрушена. Деревянный настил перед зданием хранилища книг гулким эхом отразил решительную поступь: к ним кто-то приближался.</p><p>– Для любви ещё не пришло время, – с досадливым вздохом Лань Сичэнь отстранился от девушки.</p><p>– Ах… – скомканный рассудок возвращался к Юнру нехотя, а наваждение не желало отпускать из своих сетей.</p><p>К сожалению, реальный мир не стал ждать, когда же она придёт в себя. Через мгновение на пороге хранилища показался высокий худощавый заклинатель, совсем недавно вышедший из юношеского возраста:</p><p>– Шицзе, вы здесь?</p><p>– Да, Бен Йи, здесь, – Юнру ответила машинально. Её взгляд до сих пор туманился слепящим светом, но разум потихоньку восстанавливал свою власть над телом.</p><p>– Глава ордена зовёт вас. Мастер Цзян собирается отбывать в Мэйшань, – Бен Йи мельком оглядел помещение, проверил исправно ли работают Талисманы Малого Огня, а после обернулся к Юнру. Он явно не собирался покидать хранилище в одиночестве.</p><p>– Идём. Не стоит заставлять всех ждать, – Юнру на нетвердых ногах поднялась из-за стола, но ступить прочь успела лишь шаг.</p><p>Лань Сичэнь в последний момент удержал её ладонь нежным поцелуем:</p><p>– Юнру, обещай мне, что, когда закончится эта война, ты дашь мне свой ответ.</p><p>Всё ещё будто бы во сне, витая в невероятных далях, девушка ответила не слишком разборчиво, зато однозначно:</p><p>– Обещаю.</p><p>Следуя за Бен Йи, Юнру решила до поры не думать о свете, поселившемся в сердце, и о том, почему же не отвергла ласки Лань Сичэня, когда всём существом любила другого.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. Глава 68. В родных стенах. Часть 5.2 Сладкие грёзы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Юньмэн. Гостиница «Цзисин»</em>
</p><p> </p><p>– Придет… Он сейчас придет, ха-ха-хи-хи… – хохот заклинателя сменился нервным хихиканьем, а фальшивая улыбка, прилипшая к лицу, – гримасой отвращения. Отвращения к самому себе: таким, как сейчас, он показываться на глаза ЭТОМУ человеку не хотел.  – Надо подготовиться. Надо придумать, что сказать ему. А вдруг не станет слушать? Он ведь всегда молчит!.. Так зачем же придёт?..</p><p>Мысли роились в голове заклинателя бессвязным потоком. Управлять ими не получалось. Оттого заклинатель решил их не слушать. Он подцепил за тесьму очередной, третий за сегодня, кувшин вина, откупорил крышку и в три глотка опустошил сосуд наполовину.</p><p>Заклинатель больше не смеялся, только плечи его мелко подрагивали, а ещё тёмные тени вокруг сгустились сильнее, наполняя окружающее пространство манящим шёпотом мёртвых:</p><p>– Знатный господин придёт? Хи-хи…</p><p>– Красивый господин придёт! Хо-хо…</p><p>– Примем его со всеми почестями? Ха-ха…</p><p>– Уйдите прочь! Не смейте его трогать! Кх-кх-кха… – заклинатель раздражённо махнул рукавом, но жест не завершил – содрогнулся всем телом, сжался в комок, закашлялся.</p><p>Кувшин с вином выпал из его рук. Терпкий запах перебродившего риса заполнил комнату.</p><p>Приступ кашля сотрясал заклинателя долго и оставил опустошённым. Чёрная смоляная клякса растеклась в винной луже и зашипела.</p><p>– Кх-х… Не прикасайтесь к нему и даже не смотрите в его сторону, – заклинатель бессильно откинулся на подушки дивана, утёр тыльной стороной ладони влажный рот. Испарина покрывала его серое от слабости лицо, но взгляд горел алой твёрдостью. – Иначе я за себя не ручаюсь.</p><p>Однако духи угрозе не вняли, наоборот, развеселились пуще прежнего и принялись плести замысловатый танец:</p><p>– И-хи-хи...</p><p>Только невесомое алое облако осталось подле заклинателя. Лёгкой дымкой оно укрыло ледяные ладони своего господина и осело у ног.</p><p>Хотя заклинатель на тёмные сущности больше внимания не обращал. Он устремил горячий взгляд в пёструю толпу под окнами гостиницы и потянулся за новым кувшином. Горло саднило горечью: от неё хотелось избавиться.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>«Юнру указала на эту гостиницу, – Лань Ванцзи в некотором замешательстве рассматривал крупную надпись: «Цзисин». – Сказала, что Вэй Ин внутри. Но где искать?»</p><p>Он стоял перед широко распахнутыми дверями трёхэтажного здания. Строение оказалось самым высоким в городе, так что найти его труда не составило. По рассказам Юнру и брата Лань Ванцзи помнил, что «Цзисин» – это крупная гостиница, включавшая в себя множество надворных построек, однако настолько вместительного заведения увидеть он не ожидал.</p><p>«Цзисин» бурлила. Официанты и слуги в одинаковых мантиях бледно-лилового цвета сновали среди шумной толпы постояльцев. Люди располагались за столиками в обеденном зале, толпились во внутреннем дворе вокруг нескольких палаток уличных торговцев, прогуливались вдоль высокой стены гостиницы, погружённые в мирские заботы. С верхних этажей слышались разговоры, ругань, детский смех и иногда рыдания. Эта какофония звуков и запахов забивала сознание и путала мысли, но ощущалась жизнью. Лань Ванцзи же искал того, от кого веяло смертью.</p><p>«Стоит кого-нибудь спросить о Вэй Ине», – это для заклинателя из Облачных Глубин представлялось сложной задачей. Настолько же легко заводить беседу с людьми, как это получалось у Вэй Усяня или брата, Лань Ванцзи никогда не умел. Он предпочитал не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания и общался с посторонними только в случае крайней необходимости. Часто этого оказывалось достаточно. Хотя сейчас, видимо, был другой случай. Как отыскать в слепом многообразии лиц одно-единственное, которое хотелось видеть? Лань Ванцзи не понимал.</p><p>В главные двери гостиницы заклинатель решил не заходить: почему-то казалось, что, будь Вэй Усянь там, он непременно услышал бы или заметил того ещё с улицы. Однако этого не происходило. Оттого Лань Ванцзи решил довериться своим ощущениям: они его редко подводили.</p><p>Внутренний двор «Цзисин» встретил заклинателя взрывом дружного хохота: люди галдели и тыкали пальцами в двух ссорившихся мужчин. Один, явно уличный торговец, защищал свой прилавок от разъярённого покупателя, а тот кричал что-то о фальшивом янтаре в бусах, купленных для жены. Из толпы зевак раздавались различные предположения о «нечестном торгаше», «обиженном покупателе» и «явно не для жены купленных бусах», но Лань Ванцзи подобным не интересовался. Он даже по сторонам особенно не смотрел. Зато заметил вывеску «Отдых для бессмертных путешественников», красовавшуюся на втором по величине здании гостиничного комплекса «Цзисин». У самого входа в строение стояла крупная табличка с надписью: «Меблированные комнаты для людей, знающих толк в комфорте и уединении. Чувствуйте себя, как дома!». От здания меблированных комнат веяло слабым колебанием духовных сил. Эту энергию Лань Ванцзи не узнавал, но чувствовал достаточно ясно.</p><p>«Если выбирать из двух гостиниц, Вэй Ин, скорее всего, остановился здесь», – спроси кто, Лань Ванцзи не сумел бы объяснить логику своих рассуждений, но отчего-то в сказанном не сомневался. И не ошибся: подняв глаза в окна второго этажа, он немедленно напоролся на пронзительно-чистый взгляд, отливающий сталью.</p><p>– Ты пришёл, – голоса Вэй Усяня заклинатель слышать из-за шума толпы за спиной не мог, зато легко прочитал по губам. – Поднимайся.</p><p>Большего Вэй Усянь ему не сказал и дожидаться ответа не стал. Вместо этого он скрылся в тенях комнаты.</p><p>«Вэй Ин выглядит измотанным, – Лань Ванцзи ощутил, как сердце в груди болезненно сжалось, но разум наполнился ворохом справедливых замечаний. – Надо заставить его отдохнуть». Так смятение Лань Ванцзи оборвалось гневом, но растворилось в радости. Всё-таки он был рад увидеть Вэй Усяня.</p><p>«Здесь тихо», – поднимаясь по лестнице, Лань Ванцзи отчётливо слышал собственные шаги.</p><p>Другие звуки вдруг исчезли. Хотя ни давления тёмной ци, ни подверженной порче духовной энергии заклинатель не ощущал. Едва он вошёл в помещение, остальной мир, показалось, просто умолк. Меблированные комнаты предполагали размещение в своих стенах нескольких семей постояльцев. Но и их присутствия Лань Ванцзи уловить не сумел. Тишина и эхо оказались единственными жителями этого места.</p><p>Зато очень скоро Лань Ванцзи расслышал весёлый смех. В мужском голосе заклинатель легко узнал Вэй Усяня, а от звучания девичьих – в дрожь бросало. Те явно не принадлежали живым существам.</p><p>«Я не чувствую их злобы», – к тому, что Вэй Усянь призывал души умерших и поднимал из могилы мертвецов, Лань Ванцзи никак не мог привыкнуть, но был морально готов. Не понимал он другого: почему же насильно привлечённые в мир сущности не сопротивлялись, наоборот, радовались вниманию Тёмного Мастера?</p><p>– Лань Чжа-а-ань! Ну, где ты там? Поднимайся живее! – наигранная весёлость Вэй Усяня и капризные интонации голоса места сомнениям не оставили.</p><p>«Вэй Ин пьян», – Лань Ванцзи на мгновение прикрыл глаза и перешагнул порог богато убранной комнаты.</p><p>Представшая перед ним картина могла смутить кого угодно, но не Лань Ванцзи. Он почувствовал облегчение, точно до последнего не мог себя убедить в том, что найдёт Вэй Усяня в добром здравии.</p><p>– Вот и ты, – Вэй Усянь встретил его широкой улыбкой: одной из тех, что Лань Ванцзи помнил с юности. Прогуливая уроки и затевая шалости в Облачных Глубинах, Вэй Усянь улыбался столь же ярко. – Рад, что с тобой всё хорошо.</p><p>– Да, – Лань Ванцзи с трудом заставил себя разомкнуть губы.</p><p>Всё, что хотелось сейчас, – остановить мгновение, позволить себе насладиться вольным образом молодого адепта Ордена Юньмэн Цзян. В слишком резко оборванной юности Лань Ванцзи именно этот облик и эта улыбка Вэй Усяня обозначали периоды чистого счастья. Ими хотелось любоваться. Однако время мечтаний было скоротечно. В следующий миг Лань Ванцзи разглядел болезненную бледность лица собеседника и его спутниц.</p><p>Две девушки с комфортом устроились на подушках у низкого столика. Они белоснежно улыбались и заискивающе поглядывали на молодого мужчину, расположившегося на диване. Третью девушку Лань Ванцзи узнал по мощной демонической ауре. Сюин сидела на полу у ног хозяина. Облик девушки не проявлялся столь явно, как у остальных, но был в достаточной степени заметен. Молчаливым стражем демоническая дева охраняла покой Тёмного Мастера.</p><p>Вэй Усянь же поигрывал чёрной флейтой и глядел с теперь уже наигранной улыбкой. Былая лёгкость образа слетела с него начисто:</p><p>– Можно я не буду вставать ради заклинательского приветствия? Что-то у меня голова сегодня особенно кружится, хи-хи.</p><p>– Ты пьян, – Лань Ванцзи озвучил очевидное, чего, пожалуй, делать не стоило. Он и сам это понимал, просто слова сорвались с губ раньше, чем Лань Ванцзи сумел себя остановить. Подобная импульсивность поступков и речей была несвойственна ему, но рядом с Вэй Усянем отчего-то иначе не получалось.</p><p>В ответ Вэй Усянь развеселился ещё сильнее:</p><p>– Ха-ха-ха! И как же ты догадался? – он протянул ладонь к столу. Одна из девушек немедленно подала доверху наполненную вином чашу.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи увидел, как в слабости дрогнули бледные пальцы заклинателя и несколько капель напитка упали на пол. Хотя Вэй Усянь этого не заметил. Вино он выпил залпом и уронил чашу в подушки дивана. Об опрятности и чистоте тёмный заклинатель, судя по всему, в этот момент не заботился.</p><p>– Ха-а-а, – Вэй Усянь длинно выдохнул и позволил голове упасть на спинку дивана.</p><p>На доверчиво оголённой шее собеседника Лань Ванцзи разглядел пульсирующую жилку. Та билась ровно, отмеривая ход сердца. Это знание принесло покой в душу Лань Ванцзи. Пусть Вэй Усянь был в стельку пьян, зато жив и в своём уме.</p><p>– Лань Чжань, я бы предложил тебе присесть и выпить с нами, – голос Вэй Усяня послышался странно далёким и безгранично утомлённым, словно тот устал притворяться бодрым и весёлым, – но ты ведь не присядешь, да? Да и к алкоголю ты относишься весьма строго, хи-хи.</p><p>Что следовало на подобное ответить, Лань Ванцзи не понимал. Как не знал, просил ли его Вэй Усянь что-либо говорить. Тот по своему обыкновению разговаривал с ним, но сам с собой:</p><p>– Мне вдруг вспомнились Облачные Глубины и те кувшины «Улыбки императора», что ты разбил в первый вечер. Жалко их, знаешь ли. Вино, что делают ваши мастера, – одно из лучших!</p><p>– Один кувшин, – Лань Ванцзи отлично помнил тот эпизод.</p><p>Вэй Усянь непонимающе уставился на него:</p><p>– Что?</p><p>Удивление собеседника было настолько очевидным, что Лань Ванцзи принялся пояснять:</p><p>– В ту ночь разбился только один кувшин вина, Вэй Ин.</p><p>– О…</p><p>Давнишний случай с не самым приятным содержанием отчего-то сейчас показался наполненным счастьем. Лань Ванцзи ощутил тепло в сердце. Этой эмоции не смогли помешать даже неупокоенные души девушек, принявшиеся тонко хихикать над растерянным выражением лица их господина.</p><p>«Могильного смрада я не чувствую. Видимо, они погребены не здесь», – Лань Ванцзи украдкой вздохнул.</p><p>Душу каждой девушки следовало очистить и отпустить в новое рождение. Этого требовали законы Праведного Пути и Правила Ордена Гусу Лань, однако поступать так Лань Ванцзи не хотелось, ведь девушек призвал Вэй Усянь. Тот, Лань Ванцзи знал, никогда прежде не совершал необдуманных поступков, если они затрагивали интересы других. Ещё больше серьёзности адепт Ордена Цзян проявлял в заклинательском искусстве. Оттого не усомнился Лань Ванцзи в действиях собеседника и в этот раз.</p><p>– Вэй Ин, призраки этих девушек надо развеять. Их души прикованы к своему умершему телу и не могут вернуться самостоятельно, – Лань Ванцзи решил напомнить замутнённому алкоголем сознанию Вэй Усяня о необходимых действиях. – Их надо отпустить…</p><p>Однако Вэй Усянь закончить фразу ему не дал. Он резко вскочил на ноги:</p><p>– Я никого не держу, Лань Чжань!</p><p>Прежде чем длинные рукава мантии скрыли руки Вэй Усяня, Лань Ванцзи успел заметить побелевшие костяшки пальцев на стиснутых кулаках.</p><p>Вэй Усянь явно разозлился. Несмотря на опьянение, стоял он ровно, а его движения не растеряли ловкости. Заклинатель смотрел с вызовом:</p><p>– Ни этих девушек не держу… ни тебя. Каждый волен уйти, когда пожелает.</p><p>Чёрные тени сгустились у его ног, а воздух комнаты наполнился многоголосным шелестом. Мёртвые голоса пробудились ото сна в ответ на гнев Тёмного Мастера.</p><p>Души девушек также преобразились: они растеряли облик живых и обратились прозрачными тенями. Улыбки по-прежнему растягивали их губы, но глаза сделались мутными. Даже проблеска жизни в них теперь не получилось бы обнаружить. Но и этого оказалось мало. Раньше вольными спутницами, сейчас верными наложницами мёртвые девы прильнули к Тёмному Мастеру, обласкали призрачными руками, покрыли загробным хладом.</p><p>Подобное беспокоило. Лань Ванцзи с трудом удалось сдержать порыв расщепить мёртвые сущности – уничтожить целиком без возможности восстановления или перерождения. Хотя делать этого не следовало. В эмоциях и под действием выпитого Вэй Усянь, очевидно, не слишком ясно сознавал, что делал. Потому Лань Ванцзи попробовал вновь:</p><p>– Вэй Ин, мёртвым место в мире Бессмертных или новом рождении. Рядом с живыми им находиться не стоит.</p><p>Он взвешивал каждое слово, подбирал аккуратно, и всё ради того, чтобы в конце услышать наполненный язвительностью смех Вэй Усяня:</p><p>– Пф-ф-ха-ха! Лань Чжань, да что ты, на самом деле, знаешь о живых или, тем более, мёртвых? Ты неспособен видеть дальше своего Праведного Пути! Так какое право ты имеешь судить о том, где чьё место?</p><p>– Тёмные сущности нарушают баланс Света, – Лань Ванцзи настолько изумился резкому отпору, что, не подумав, произнёс заученную фразу из учебника. – «Для поддержания порядка следует упокоить восставших из мёртвых и усмирить обезумевших».</p><p>То была истина, с которой его воспитывали. Хотя сейчас она прозвучала почти проклятьем. Лань Ванцзи это осознал ясно, так как лицо Вэй Усяня сделалось жёстким, а кожа совершенно лишилась живого оттенка. Сейчас Тёмный заклинатель ничем не отличался от призраков, льнувших к нему.</p><p>– Знаешь ли ты, что Света без Тьмы ни один из нас не разглядел бы? – Вэй Усянь заговорил едко, точно не защищался, но разил, словно не с соратником вёл беседу, а противостоял врагу. – Лань Чжань, задумывался ли ты хотя бы раз об этом? Или о том, что без смерти мы бы понятия не имели о жизни?</p><p>Лань Ванцзи хотел бы подтвердить, что задумывался. Он много раз размышлял о сути жизни и смерти, а ещё о верных поступках и сложных решениях. Заклинатель мог бы рассказать, как в поисках ответов внимательно изучал древние свитки и собрания сочинений великих старцев, но не нашёл искомого. Он даже обращался к Старейшинам клана за советом, хотя получил лишь порцию нравоучений и затверженных наизусть правил со Стены Послушания. Зато в странствиях и страданиях, эмоциях и лишениях военного времени он обрёл убеждение: к истине и счастью ведут правильные свершения, идущие от сердца. Всем этим Лань Ванцзи желал бы поделиться, но собеседник его не слушал: не готов был услышать.</p><p>Вэй Усянь исходил желчью:</p><p>– Смерть окружает нас. Она повсюду! Мы живые и гордимся этим, а что же тогда следует сказать о них? – Тёмный заклинатель указал на призраки двух девушек. – Они погибли вместе: шагнули в реку, взявшись за руки, как истинные подруги! А всё из-за любви к одному юноше, оказавшемуся, к слову, тем ещё мерзавцем. Девушки желали всего лишь чувств и счастья. Они хотели жить. Так почему же выбрали смерть?</p><p>«Самоубийцы. Утопленницы», – Лань Ванцзи сочувственно вздохнул. Люди часто совершали глупости, но у каждого находилось оправдание. Они верили в правильность своих поступков. Это заклинатель понимал ясно и готов был принять.</p><p>– В этом мире души этих девушек держу не я. Я лишь позволил им проявиться и осуществить своё искреннее желание, – Вэй Усянь поднял руку и разжал кулак. Два призрака девушек, точно за спасительную нить, схватились за неё и в тот же миг рассеялись без следа. – Они хотели в последний раз почувствовать жизнь. Им хватило всего пары мгновений. Так скажи мне, Лань Чжань, зачем же их души развеивать?</p><p>– Таково правило… – иного ответа Лань Ванцзи придумать не смог. Его сердце соглашалось с Вэй Усянем, верило каждому услышанному слову, но заученное наизусть так просто не забывалось.</p><p>– Правила, законы, предписания – их придумывают люди и для людей. Неужели же и все другие должны им подчиняться? – Вэй Усянь устало вздохнул и, точно разговаривал с ребёнком, принялся объяснять. – Скажи мне, Лань Чжань, ты видел вывеску на этом здании?</p><p>В этот раз Лань Ванцзи решил ограничиться согласным кивком и послушно повторил надписи:</p><p>– «Отдых для бессмертных путешественников», «Меблированные комнаты для…»</p><p>– Да-да, всё верно, – Вэй Усянь нетерпеливым взмахом руки прервал его. – Странное название, не находишь?</p><p>Выразить мнение Вэй Усянь от него не требовал, потому Лань Ванцзи предпочел промолчать. Хотя, сказать по правде, название для гостиницы он тоже считал не слишком подходящим.</p><p>– Я был ещё совсем пацаном, когда впервые увидел «Цзисин». Хозяином здесь был ещё старик Чан Лао. Он был огромных размеров, ха-ха-ха, – Вэй Усянь присел на деревянный подоконник. Устойчивости в пьяных ногах, видимо, действительно было немного. – Мне, мальчишке, он казался гигантом.</p><p>– Крупный человек? – Лань Ванцзи постарался поддержать беседу. Зачем? Он и сам не знал. Просто слушать голос Вэй Усяня ему нравилось.</p><p>– Ага. Толстяк изрядный, – Вэй Усянь согласно мотнул головой. – Именно он когда-то построил эту часть гостиницы. Говорил, что в основном здании места всем желающим не хватало, но на самом деле решил заработать на заклинателях Юньмэна. Ушлый дядька был, ничего не скажешь, ха-ха.</p><p>– Здесь селили заклинателей? – Лань Ванцзи по-новому взглянул на комнату. Теперь ему стала понятна причина вибрации духовных потоков в этом месте.</p><p>– Не совсем. Скорее тех, кто хотел стать заклинателем. Комнаты, конечно же, выделяли приезжим заклинателям, но чаще здесь останавливались семьи претендентов на пурпурную мантию Пристани Лотоса, – подоконник оказался не слишком надёжной опорой для Вэй Усяня. Заклинатель соскользнул на деревянный пол да так и остался сидеть.</p><p>«Вэй Ин, на полу холодно. Не стоит там оставаться», – Лань Ванцзи хотел бы сказать это вслух, но только тихо вздохнул. Загадки не было: Вэй Усянь его заботливость не оценил бы.</p><p>– Я как-то спросил его про название, – тёмный заклинатель осенней стужи, видимо, не ощущал. Казалось, его всё устраивало. – Только старик Чан мне не ответил, велел убираться восвояси. Теперь же я точно знаю, что значит это странное выражение: «Отдых для бессмертных путешественников».</p><p>Вэй Усянь вскинул руку в неопределённом жесте:</p><p>– Посмотри на эти стены, Лань Чжань. Им мало лет, но видели они многое. Смятение и надежды, мечты и жадность, радость и беспомощность – всего было в избытке. Чувствуешь?</p><p>Лань Ванцзи кивнул: он действительно чувствовал отпечатки переживаний постояльцев гостиницы. Густым, дурманящим туманом они покрывали, словно пылью, все поверхности. Теперь, когда Вэй Усянь указал на это, следы чужих эмоций стали видны отчетливее.</p><p>– Но больше всего здесь скопилось печали. В этих комнатах часто лили слёзы те, кому не удалось пройти экзамены в орден заклинателей, – Вэй Усянь криво усмехнулся. – А поскольку это самые дорогие апартаменты в городе, позволить себе их могли только зажиточные семьи. Так что, кроме слёз детей, здесь часто звучала ярость их родителей.</p><p>«На пути самосовершенствования непросто, но ещё сложнее взойти на него», – Лань Ванцзи был рождён в клане заклинателей, потому о вступительных испытаниях в орден имел лишь общее представление. Везде отбор проходил по-своему, так что о сложностях, с которыми претендентам в адепты Ордена Цзян приходилось справляться, он мог только догадываться.</p><p>Между тем Вэй Усянь продолжал:</p><p>– Я чувствую эти эмоции, словно они живые. В них много тёмной ци. Она звучит остро. Тьме внутри меня подобное нравится, – заклинатель устало выдохнул, на его лицо набежала тень.</p><p>«Ему больно? – в богатой мимике собеседника Лань Ванцзи разглядел боль и отвращение. – Я смогу помочь?» Заклинатель шагнул ближе, потянулся к гуциню за своей спиной, но жест не завершил.</p><p>Точно разгадав его намерения, Вэй Усянь внезапно горько рассмеялся:</p><p>– Знаешь, Лань Чжань, всё бесполезно, ха-ха. Я многое перепробовал, но ничего не помогает. Эти стены не очистить. Проще сжечь тут всё.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи не стал уточнять, что вовсе не морокам, заключённым в стенах гостиницы, хотел помочь. Однако больше попыток достать музыкальный инструмент не делал – не мог. Под пристальным взглядом Вэй Усяня у него всё внутри сжалось. Глубина серых глаз казалась необычайной. Взгляд пронзал насквозь.</p><p>Вэй Усянь прислонил голову к стене:</p><p>– Старый Чан Лао уверял, что, проведя ночь в этих комнатах, можно получить благословение Бессмертных на ученичество в ордене. Умора, правда? Его сын, нынешний владелец, дело отца продолжает, – заклинатель презрительно фыркнул. – Удивительно, как им всё ещё верят люди! Постояльцев ведь тут немало.</p><p>– Сейчас никого нет, – Лань Ванцзи решил проверить догадку.</p><p>– Ага. Я всех прогнал, ха-ха, – Вэй Усянь невесело хмыкнул. – Знаешь же, что в «Цзисин» до поры скрывались младшие адепты Пристани Лотоса, когда нагрянул Вэнь Чао?</p><p>Лань Ванцзи согласно кивнул: он знал. Юнру рассказывала.</p><p>– Сестрёнка за детей тут знатный бой вэньским псам дала. Прямо-таки растерзала, – Вэй Усянь выглядел крайне довольным этим обстоятельством. – Души озлобленных адептов Вэнь свирепостью исходили, когда я пришёл.</p><p>– Так ты пришёл очистить души умерших здесь адептов клана Вэнь? – застывшее было в нерешительности сердце Лань Ванцзи потихоньку оттаивало: «Вэй Ин не изменился. Всё также хочет помогать другим».</p><p>– Хех, что-то вроде. Тьма их поглотила с большим удовольствием, – Вэй Усянь сузил глаза. Его лицо приобрело зловещее выражение. – Потом я просто не смог пройти мимо этого места. Решил «десертом» сверху добавить потаённые переживания многочисленных постояльцев этих комнат. Эмоций было столь много и настолько разнообразных, что я откровенно опьянел от них сильнее, чем от вина, – он кивнул на ряд винных кувшинов.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи увидел три пустых сосуда и один начатый. Ещё три стояли закрытыми: «Так много…»</p><p>Вэй Усянь же сожаления собеседника не увидел. Настроение у него перескакивало из печальной созерцательности в буйное веселье и назад.</p><p>– Ладно бы только мороки! Ты не представляешь, сколько здесь осколков душ людей осталось. Ещё живых и сегодня, замечу. Они словно бы от себя часть отрывали, уезжая отсюда. Потрясающе жутко, на самом деле! – Вэй Усянь говорил без остановки, точно старался объясниться, рассказать о том, в каком мире жил сам.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи увидел в этом добрый знак: Вэй Усянь не гнал от себя, наоборот, хотел оставаться рядом и быть понятым.</p><p>– Вот, Лань Чжань, посмотри на того духа, – Вэй Усянь указал на чернильного цвета морок, зависший над свечой. – Это гнев одного пацана. Парень несколько лет готовился к испытаниям в заклинатели. Показал себя отличным атлетом в состязаниях, но испугался простейшего призрака, призванного наставниками. Он сбежал с экзамена, потому в мантии ему отказали. Ярость мальчика была сильна. Хи-хи.</p><p>Тёмный заклинатель откровенно потешался над настолько яркой и бессмысленной эмоцией незнакомого ему парнишки.</p><p>В то же время Лань Ванцзи услышал, будто бы сама Тьма вокруг Вэй Усяня хихикала тонким голосом. В тенях комнаты заклинатель вновь разглядел алые ткани одеяний Сюин. Демоница нежилась в дальнем от окна углу на мягких подушках, подобно драгоценной наложнице в богатом доме.</p><p>– Кроме этих, – Вэй Усянь пренебрежительно махнул рукой, и морок вмиг развеялся, – здесь немало мёртвых сущностей. Вот это – не слишком разумная мамаша. Она настолько хотела, чтобы её сын прошёл испытания в ордене, что дала зарок: она пустит себе кровь, если сына не примут. Сын провалился в испытании на меткость. Потому женщина действительно «пустила себе кровь»: уколола палец ножом для писем. Ха-ха-ха-ха! Они уехали несолоно хлебавши, однако женщина, судя по всему, не смирилась и после смерти, иначе как здесь оказался её призрак, раз за разом полосующий свою ладонь ножом для бумаг? Хе-хе.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи не увидел призрачной тени, но заметил появляющиеся и исчезающие капли бурой крови на одной из половиц комнаты. Над этим местом сумрачно-синим цветом темнела неясная тень. Заклинатель был уверен, что настолько явным дух бедной женщины стал благодаря присутствию Тёмного Мастера.</p><p>– Очистить эту сущность не получится: она прикипела к этим комнатам. Её остаётся только расщепить, – Вэй Усянь резко схватил ладонью воздух, словно поймал невидимую нить, а после рванул на себя. Дух женщины прошёлся рябью и осыпался на пол серым пеплом.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи услышал приглушенный гневный крик. Всё произошло ужасающе быстро: оставалось только печально вздохнуть. Лань Ванцзи понял случившееся правдой Вэй Усяня, но она противоречила законам мира заклинателей.</p><p>Однако Вэй Усянь на достигнутом не остановился. Он вновь раскрыл ладонь, и тут же из небольшого белого пятна на стене проявилась фигурка тонкой девушки, почти девочки. Она слепыми глазами посмотрела на Тёмного Мастера и доверчиво положила свою ладонь в его.</p><p>– Эта девушка, – Вэй Усянь принялся пояснять, – из-за неудачи на вступительных экзаменах попыталась покончить жизнь самоубийством. Её спасла мать, но вскоре девушку утянул под воду гуль, а душа её перенеслась сюда, следуя истовому желанию девушки стать заклинательницей.</p><p>«Совсем юная», – Лань Ванцзи тяжело вздохнул о несчастливой судьбе девушки. Прежде чем тёмный заклинатель что-либо успел сделать, он сложил ладони в Печать Очищения, и призрак девушки рассеялся без следа.</p><p>Вэй Усянь же потерю, показалось, не заметил. Он продолжал речь, будто бы ничего не произошло:</p><p>– Пока в Пристани Лотоса были адепты Вэнь, о городке Юньмэн они не заботились, потому эти мороки окрепли. Некоторые даже стали призраками. Сейчас же, когда клан Цзян вновь восстанавливает свои силы, тёмные сущности слабеют день ото дня. Неудобства они живым не доставляют, и, по-хорошему, их бы оставить в покое. Но раз уж я здесь… хе-хе.</p><p>Тёмный заклинатель многозначительно ухмыльнулся. Он явно наслаждался могуществом Тьмы, послушной его воле.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи слышал сказанное, понимал происходящее, но видел стянутые напряжением плечи и слезами сожалений горящие глаза Вэй Усяня. Оттого не мог принять обиду в сердце, как не мог и осудить действия заклинателя. Хотя те нарушали все мыслимые заветы предков.</p><p>– Вэй Ин, мы не сможем помочь всем, – Лань Ванцзи смиренно покачал головой.</p><p>– Верно, – Вэй Усянь не кивнул – мотнул головой, – но многим. Путь Дао велит «освобождать» тёмные существа от их нежизни. Но несет ли это успокоение их душам? Мятежный дух опасен, ты же знаешь, Лань Чжань. И тем он страшнее, чем чище эмоции питают люди. Живые ли, умершие – все они одинаковые.</p><p>– Мир строится на живых, Вэй Ин, – Лань Ванцзи очень хотелось, чтобы собеседник прекратил постоянно цепляться за мертвецов. Однако это, по всей видимости, было невозможно.</p><p>– Мёртвые мне понятнее. Они лгать не умеют. Ну, хорошо. А если не о мёртвых, тогда можно поговорить и о живых, Лань Чжань, – Вэй Усянь криво усмехнулся. Его глаза внезапно потухли. Лань Ванцзи увидел в отблесках серебра щемящую грусть. – Я едва не убил тебя. А после вновь стал причиной твоих увечий. Ты страдал… так почему же ты сейчас пришёл ко мне?</p><p>У Лань Ванцзи сердце удар пропустило, а в груди сдавило, мешая сделать вдох: «Вэй Ину больно из-за меня». Все слова, которые стоило бы сейчас произнести, вдруг забылись. Чувств и мыслей было столько, что выразить их оказалось невозможно.</p><p>Вэй Усянь же, не дождавшись от него ответа, спросил вновь:</p><p>– Что ты хочешь от меня, Лань Чжань?</p><p>– Вэй Ин, вернись со мной в Гусу, – в этот раз голос Лань Ванцзи послушался. Он сумел озвучить сокровенное желание.</p><p>Уже не в первый раз заклинатель произносил эту фразу, не в первый раз спрашивал. Каждый раз, следуя движению сердца, он просил о доверии. Вэй Усянь же отвечал по-разному, но всегда одно и то же. Правда, в этот раз ответ прозвучал без обычной злобы.</p><p>– Я не могу вернуться с тобой. Количество правил в Облачных Глубинах смертельно для меня, хе-хе, – тонкая улыбка смягчила черты лица Вэй Усяня. – Лань Чжань, оставим это. Лучше, будь хорошим другом, подай ещё вина и выпей со мной...</p><p>Подобному ответу заклинатель не удивился, но обожжённое горечью сердце всё-таки дрогнуло. Лань Ванцзи даже не подумал исполнить неуместную просьбу.</p><p>– Алкоголь разрушает разум. И мы не друзья, – с глубинной печалью оказалось справиться не так просто.</p><p>Не легче приходилось и Вэй Усяню. Его лицо совершенно посерело, а глаза заволокло мутной поволокой:</p><p>– А, да, прости, не подумал. Ты никогда не считал меня своим другом, я забыл… – Вэй Усяня тяжело выдохнул и смежил веки. Силы, казалось, покинули его. –  Прости, да. Прости, Лань Чжань. Я виноват перед тобой.</p><p>Голос тёмного заклинателя прозвучал до того слабо, что Лань Ванцзи всерьёз испугался. Показалось, что Вэй Усянь, точно один из его призраков, в следующий момент развеется без следа, исчезнет из этого мира.</p><p>– Вэй Ин… – Лань Ванцзи в смятении шагнул ближе, протянул руку, желая коснуться.</p><p>Внезапно всё изменилось. Вэй Усянь, мгновение назад тихий, словно мертвец, вдруг весь сжался в комок и схватился за голову. Его болезненный крик наверняка слышали далеко за пределами «Цзисин»:</p><p>– А-А-А-А-А-А!</p><p>– Вэй Ин! – Лань Ванцзи немедленно оказался рядом. – Что с тобой?</p><p>Что делал, о чём спрашивал, он не понимал. Страх сковал сознание. Всё, что Лань Ванцзи мог, – это смотреть как в агонии метался перед ним Вэй Усянь. Громкий крик того довольно быстро оборвался тихими стонами, но боль явно не ушла. Тело Вэй Усяня сотрясалось крупной дрожью, а тёмные тени укутали его, словно саваном. В клубах Тьмы Лань Ванцзи разглядел красные нити.</p><p>Он поднял Вэй Усяня на руки и переложил на диван, подальше от сквозняков и холода. Потоком духовных сил Лань Ванцзи попытался унять боль заклинателя, но та, казалось, сделалась только сильнее. Вэй Усянь искусал губы в кровь, сдерживая стоны. Гримаса боли исказила привлекательное лицо.</p><p>– Вэй Ин, ты слышишь меня? Как я могу помочь? – Лань Ванцзи не обращал внимания на жжение в ладонях. Он опустился на колени перед Вэй Усянем и осторожно отвёл его руки от лица, заменив своими. Теперь духовную энергию получилось направить в очаг боли.</p><p>– М-м-м! – Вэй Усянь дёрнулся всем телом, но сопротивляться не стал. Через пару мгновений он затих, хотя дыхание его по-прежнему оставалось частым и прерывистым.</p><p>– Вэй Ин, у тебя часто болит голова? – Лань Ванцзи заговорил тихо. Он продолжал массировать виски Вэй Усяня, питая своей энергией, и вопросами старался достучаться до его сознания. – Почему? Ты знаешь причину?</p><p>– Голоса… слишком громкие, – речь Вэй Усяня прозвучала отрывисто. – Их ничем не заглушить.</p><p>– Мёртвые голоса?</p><p>– Да… м-м-м! – Вэй Усянь попытался кивнуть, однако тут же застонал от боли.</p><p>– Вэй Ин!.. – Лань Ванцзи беспокойно нахмурился. – Не двигайся. Лежи спокойно.</p><p>Удивительно: Вэй Усянь послушался.</p><p>– Ладно… – заклинатель медленно выдохнул. Дрожь всё ещё сотрясала его тело, но боль явно отступала. Очень скоро губы Вэй Усяня дрогнули в улыбке: – Лань Чжань, твои руки чудесные. Они способны даже тёмные голоса разгонять. Тебя боится даже Тьма, хе-хе.</p><p>– Глупости, – несмотря на сказанное, Лань Ванцзи ощутил искреннюю радость. Он сумел помочь близкому человеку.</p><p>«Подобный приступ у Вэй Ина случился явно не в первый раз. Как же он справляется?» – заклинатель смотрел в мертвенно-бледное лицо Вэй Усяня и поражался силе духа, сокрытой в том. Только тут Лань Ванцзи обнаружил, что тёмная ци больше не травмировала его ладони, а, наоборот, касалась лишь самым краем, точно оглаживала длинные пальцы и широкие ладони.</p><p>– Лань Чжань, в пещере черепахи ты не дал мне полежать на твоих коленях, – в голосе Вэй Усяня прозвучала улыбка. – Может, хотя бы сейчас позволишь?</p><p>Повторять фразу про глупости Лань Ванцзи не стал, как не стал рассказывать о произошедшем в каменном гроте под горой Муси. Вэй Усянь тогда также был болен и почти постоянно пребывал в бессознательном состоянии, потому, возможно, всего не помнил. Вместо всего этого Лань Ванцзи тихо вздохнул и пересел на диван:</p><p>– Ложись.</p><p>Вэй Усянь же, точно в испуге, на мгновение замер рядом с ним, а после нерешительно приподнялся. От таких простых движений гримаса боли вновь появилась на его лице, потому Лань Ванцзи помог ему устроить голову на своих коленях:</p><p>– Отдыхай. Пусть боль уйдёт.</p><p>– …Спасибо, – Вэй Усянь глубоко вздохнул. Через пару мгновений его дыхание сделалось размеренным и глубоким.</p><p>«Задремал? Хорошо, – Лань Ванцзи позволил себе чуть расслабиться. – Всё-таки такие приступы боли ненормальны. Я чувствую, как истончается его дух. «Песня Очищения» могла бы помочь». Заклинатель посмотрел на оставленный на полу гуцинь, но двигаться не стал: это помешало бы Вэй Усяню. Во сне лицо того разгладилось, а краска вернулась на скулы.</p><p>– Я, наверное, уже давно сплю, да, Лань Чжань? – Вэй Усянь внезапно подал голос. Тот слышался спокойным.</p><p>– Почему ты так решил?</p><p>– Ты добр ко мне, – в уголках губ заклинателя мелькнула улыбка. – И я лежу на твоих коленях, прямо как тогда… Какой хороший сон…</p><p>Сказав это, Вэй Усянь тихо вздохнул и вновь затих.</p><p>«Сон часто несёт исцеление, реже – успокоение. Пусть к тебе придёт и первое, и второе», – Лань Ванцзи решил речью не нарушать умиротворение момента. Он мягко оглаживал тёмную макушку Вэй Усяня, рассматривая заметно осунувшееся лицо.</p><p>Вэй Усянь сейчас мало походил на бойкого юношу, с которым они впервые встретились в Облачных Глубинах. Хотя это был всё тот же человек. Пусть сейчас от Вэй Усяня исходила давящая тёмная аура, а поступки заставляли усомниться в целостности его рассудка, тот неизменно оставался искренен. Эта честность проявлялась в решительных действиях, часто непонятых окружающими, зато всегда приводящих к результату.</p><p>«Вэй Ин, однажды мы познакомились. С тех пор моя жизнь превратилась в полный беспорядок», – Лань Ванцзи позволил пальцам скользнуть ниже. Они очертили линию волос и скул, коснулись прямого носа и задержались на губах.</p><p>Заклинатель вспомнил, что когда-то также украдкой прикасался к спящему Вэй Усяню. То было давно, казалось, в прошлой жизни, однако воспоминания не померкли. Напротив, они обогатились многими случайными касаниями, случившимися позднее.</p><p>«Я думаю о тебе, Вэй Ин. Ты постоянно в моих мыслях, – Лань Ванцзи неосознанно наклонился ниже. – Часто вспоминаю тебя сидящим рядом в Библиотеке Облачных Глубин. Тогда ты улыбался так ярко, дразнил меня! Твои глаза отражали солнечные лучи… Всё это не выходит у меня из головы, путает сознание».</p><p>«Ты принес в мою жизнь множество изменений, и я готов поклясться, что забываю дышать в тот момент, когда ты оказываешься рядом, – Лань Ванцзи ощутил на своём лице чужое дыхание и только сейчас осознал, насколько низко наклонился. – Я и сейчас не уверен, что дышу, Вэй Ин. Это ведь твоё дыхание».</p><p>Лань Ванцзи подушечкой большого пальца огладил тонкие губы Вэй Усяня: «Вэй Ин…»</p><p>– Лань Чжань… Лань-гэгэ, гэгэ…</p><p>Едва различимый шёпот Лань Ванцзи скорее прочитал по губам, а не услышал, зато понял очень ясно. Вэй Усянь звал его.</p><p>– Вэй Ин… – остановить себя Лань Ванцзи не мог, попросту не хотел: не дышать было очень сложно, а Вэй Усянь дышал за него. Отчетливее всего это чувствовалось сейчас, когда губы встретились поцелуем.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>«О, я снова в Облачных Глубинах?» – Вэй Усянь увидел себя во сне. На нём вновь красовалась ученическая одежда, в распахнутые окна Библиотеки Облачных Глубин дышал жаркий день, а напротив с прямой спиной сидел Лань Ванцзи.</p><p>«Совсем юный! Какой же всё-таки красивый! – Вэй Усянь уложил подбородок на ладони и залюбовался товарищем. – Ты очень изменился сейчас, Лань Чжань. Нет, конечно же, ты по-прежнему самый красивый из всех, но там, в реальности, ты стал ещё угрюмее».</p><p>То, что он в очередной раз угодил в сон о прошлом, Вэй Усянь принял спокойно. Иногда ему действительно снились дни юности. В таких сновидениях он, Юнру, Цзян Чэн, Цзян Яньли и даже Лань Ванцзи выглядели весёлыми и счастливым. В мире снов никто из них не знал смертей и страданий, а каждый день был наполнен радостью.</p><p>«В последнее время я вообще нормально не спал, так что подобного мне давно не снилось, эх… – заклинатель раздосадованно скривился. – Ладно, всё лучше, чем ничего. Насладимся хотя бы этим сном».</p><p>Вэй Усянь решил всей душой окунуться в тот погожий день, когда Лань Ванцзи бдительно следил за ним, переписывающим «Сборник о добродетели».</p><p>«Кстати, а за что же меня тогда наказали?» – Вэй Усянь озадаченно уставился в рукопись перед собой. Он помнил, что подвергся длительному наказанию. Лань Цижэнь запер его в Библиотеке и приказал племяннику следить за ним. Однако Вэй Усянь никак не мог припомнить, в чём же в тот раз провинился.</p><p>«Ай, Бог с ними! В конце концов, какая разница за что наказали? Я могу вдоволь полюбоваться Лань Чжанем, – взгляд Вэй Усяня вновь зацепился за невозможно красивое лицо заклинателя клана Лань. – Пф-ф-ха-ха, такой серьёзный. Прелесть! Лань Чжань, а ты знаешь, что я тебя в то время считал самым унылым человеком на свете? Ха-ха-ха!»</p><p> «Интересно, в каком дне я оказался? – Вэй Усянь прикусил улыбку и осмотрелся по сторонам. Библиотека Облачных Глубин выглядела в точности такой, какой он её запомнил. – Лань Чжань всё ещё меня игнорирует или уже нет?»</p><p>«Вспомнил, я ведь ему в последний день портрет подарил и подсунул книжку Хуайсана!» – заклинатель принялся проверять свою мантию на предмет скабрезной книжки с картинками, которую он когда-то позаимствовал у Не Хуайсана, намереваясь позлить своего тюремщика. – Нет книжки. Значит, это не последний день. Эх!»</p><p>Вэй Усянь расстроенно вздохнул. Он-то надеялся повеселиться! Как и в других сновидениях о юности, заклинатель прекрасно помнил и осознавал себя, но настолько погружался в атмосферу минувших дней, что забывал о Тьме. Он вовсе предпочитал не помнить о тех сложностях, с которыми приходилось справляться в реальной жизни.</p><p>«Так, тогда проверим другим способом», – в этот раз Вэй Усянь тоже решил о мире за сновидением не вспоминать.</p><p>– Ванцзи-сюн, ответь мне на один вопрос, – он широко ухмыльнулся. – Я тебе всё ещё не нравлюсь?</p><p>Ответом Лань Ванцзи его не удостоил, даже взгляда от свитка не поднял. Так что Вэй Усянь развеселился ещё больше: «Он меня всё ещё игнорирует! Здорово! Значит, это один из первых дней!»</p><p>Восторг накрыл его с головой. Если же он действительно очутился в дне из самого начала своего заточения в Библиотеке Гусу, когда его сон мог бы длиться подольше! Ведь чаще всего просыпался Вэй Усянь из-за слишком ярких эмоций, испытанных во сне. А в последний день из-за той самой книжки Не Хуайсана они подрались с Лань Чжанем. От такого он бы точно сразу же проснулся!</p><p>– Ты меня игнорируешь или меня тут нет, Лань Чжань? – Вэй Усянь не помнил, когда в последний раз настолько радостно улыбался. – Хе-хе. Тогда, как же мне привлечь твоё внимание?</p><p>– Займись делом, – в этот раз Лань Ванцзи отмалчиваться не стал.</p><p>– Это каким же? – Вэй Усянь непонимающе развёл руками. – Не вижу здесь ничего интереснее тебя.</p><p>– Убожество… – брови Лань Ванцзи чуть нахмурились, но он даже взгляда своего не поднял. Кисть в его пальцах продолжала исправно выводить каллиграфические иероглифы.</p><p>«А-ха-ха-ха! «Убожество»! «Убожество», ха-ха-ха! – Вэй Усянь покатился со смеху. – Я так давно этого не слышал!»</p><p>– Вернись к рукописи. Твоё наказание ещё не исполнено, – ледяным тоном Лань Ванцзи, видимо, взывал его к разумности. Однако оттого Вэй Усяню становилось всё смешнее.</p><p>«Лань Чжань ругается на меня! Ха-ха-ха», – он схватился за бока.</p><p> – Наказание переписыванием «Сборника о добродетели»? Ха-ха. Разве же это наказание? – Вэй Усянь не лукавил. Он-то прекрасно знал о том, каково истинное значение страшного слова «наказание». Заклинатель сполна изведал ужас этого явления. Но о том думать не хотелось: не сейчас, не здесь, не с этим человеком. С Лань Ванцзи хотелось смеяться! – Лань Чжань, а давай всё бросим и сбежим отсюда? «Сборник» мы потом с тобой как-нибудь перепишем. Погода же отличная!</p><p>– Вернись к рукописи, – Лань Ванцзи спорить не стал, он просто повторил предыдущую фразу и даже положения за столом не изменил.</p><p>– Вот заладил! – Вэй Усянь слегка разозлился. Он вскочил на четвереньки и аккуратно стал пробираться к своему тюремщику.</p><p>«Посмотрим, как ты на это отреагируешь, юный Лань Ванцзи», – настроение у Вэй Усяня было преотличное.</p><p>– Лань Чжань, мы с тобой можем вот прямо сейчас отправиться на охоту. Поищем фазанов или ещё какую-нибудь живность, – Вэй Усянь переставлял четыре конечности по деревянному настилу мягко, точно охотник, старавшийся не спугнуть добычу. – Нет, не хмурься! Убивать мы не станем, а просто полюбуемся на них. Потом я отведу тебя к пруду. Знаешь, водичка отличная: в самый раз для купания. Неужели не хочешь поплавать и понежиться на солнышке? В этих ваших источниках Гусу жуть как холодно, а там тепло. И весело.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи ничем своей заинтересованности в предложении не показал. Зато Вэй Усянь был уверен, что его слушают, а потому продолжал приближаться шаг за шагом. Всё это было ужасно забавно!</p><p>– А после купания мы с тобой пойдем в таверну – ту, что в самом конце улицы, у края торговых рядов. Там подают замечательные блюда! – заклинатель хотел бы назвать пару наименований блюд, но не сумел вспомнить ни одного.</p><p>– Вернись за стол, Вэй Ин, – в этот раз Лань Ванцзи хмурился вполне серьезно.</p><p>Оттого Вэй Усянь раззадоривался сильнее:</p><p>– И не подумаю, хе-хе. Признайся же, Лань Чжань, – парень приблизился ещё на шаг. Он совсем близко подобрался к Лань Ванцзи и замер, – тебе ведь хочется!</p><p>Дожидаться ответа Вэй Усянь не стал. Он чуть присел на корточки и вдруг высоко выпрыгнул! Приземлился парень прямиком на грудь своего тюремщика, повалив того на пол. За спиной послышался грохот опрокинутого столика, шелест разлетевшихся свитков и звон разбившегося стекла: по всей видимости, баночки с краской не пережили внезапного падения. Но все это не имело никакого значения, так как прямо перед собой Вэй Усянь видел обескураженное и по-прежнему прекрасное лицо Лань Ванцзи. Тот явно не слишком хорошо понимал, что происходило в этот самый момент. Зато это отчётливо осознавал Вэй Усянь.</p><p>«Такой уязвимый, такой открытый!» – эмоция, которую он никогда не видел у Лань Ванцзи, потрясла его до глубины души. Сердце Вэй Усяня трепетно сжалось, а ладонь сама собою коснулась красиво лица.</p><p>– О, какая неожиданность, хе-хе, – он с трудом понимал, что творил, но отчего-то происходившее ощущалось закономерным. Улыбка не сходила с лица Вэй Усяня. – А согласился бы сразу, Лань Чжань, подобного бы не случилось.</p><p>Он ощутил теплую гладкую кожу под пальцами, услышал сдавленное дыхание, увидел вмиг покрасневшие мочки ушей: «Тепло... Будто не во сне, а наяву. Ты точно мне снишься, Лань Чжань?»</p><p>– Слезь с меня, – голос Лань Ванцзи прозвучал глухо, показалось, судорожно.</p><p>– Не-а. Не слезу, пока не согласишься. Ты ведь хочешь пойти со мной? Признайся, Лань Чжань... – у него судорогой свело всё тело, даже пожелай он, подняться бы всё равно не сумел. Хотя Вэй Усянь этого и не желал. Ему нравилось смотреть на Лань Ванцзи именно с такого расстояния: не дальше вдоха. – Лань-гэгэ, гэгэ…</p><p>Его сознание смешалось, остальной мир померк. Вэй Усянь наклонился ниже. Зачем? Он не знал и не думал об этом. Зато, когда их губы встретились, понял, что именно этого и желало его сердце.</p><p>– М-м-м, Лань Чжа-а-ань…</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Лань Ванцзи целовал с упоением: так, как никогда и никого раньше. Он забыл себя и даже то, что много лет учил наизусть. Правила со Стены Послушания, законы Праведного Пути, противостояние Тьмы и Света, войны и мира, личных стремлений и обязанностей – всё это потеряло всякий смысл.</p><p>Лань Ванцзи чувствовал прикосновение прохладных пальцев к своей щеке, ловил чужое судорожное дыхание и ощущал счастье, какого прежде не знал. Вэй Усянь отвечал ему, целовал в ответ, тихими выдохами отмечая каждое соприкосновение языков.</p><p>«Сладко, так сладко» – билось в голове. Лань Ванцзи утратил даже способность внятно думать. Его не волновало будущее или прошлое, не интересовало нынешнее и весь окружающий мир. Он знал и хотел только одного человека, которого в этот момент нежил в поцелуе. Всё, что имело значение, было в его руках. Пусть сквозь сон и болезнь, но Вэй Усянь обнимал его в ответ!</p><p>«Не просыпайся, Вэй Ин. Ещё немного, не просыпайся», – Лань Ванцзи прикусывал, обводил контур и пил дыхание с тонких губ. Ничего подобного он никогда не испытывал.</p><p>Внезапно Вэй Усянь тихо застонал и вздрогнул, точно его толкнули:</p><p>– М-м-м, Лань Чжа-а-ань...</p><p>«Проснулся!» – нега Лань Ванцзи сменилась паникой, нежность – страхом разоблачения. Он вдруг испугался, что Вэй Усянь оттолкнет его, не примет, ведь он, точно вор, подкрался к спящему!</p><p>Лань Ванцзи замер и медленно отстранился. Вэй Усянь по-прежнему спал, только в поцелуе приоткрытые губы чуть подрагивали. Лань Ванцзи с трудом преодолел желание вновь прижаться к ним поцелуем, но рисковать не стал.</p><p>«Вэй Ин действительно может очнуться в любой момент», – Лань Ванцзи аккуратно переложил Вэй Усяня обратно на диван, а сам поднялся. Его губы горели недавней лаской, а сознание смятением заходилось от острых ощущений, зато разум подсказал верный путь.</p><p>Только когда вышел за двери апартаментов и покинул гостиницу под странной вывеской «Отдых для бессмертных путешественников», Лань Ванцзи осознал случившееся.</p><p> «Я поцеловал его. Поцеловал Вэй Ина. И он ответил мне... но то во сне...» – эта мысль набатом билась в голове заклинателя, пока он несся в Пристань Лотоса за братом.</p><p>О последствиях своего поступка он не думал, выводов не делал, но знал ясно, что немедленно должен вернуться в Гусу. Встретиться сейчас с Вэй Усянем означало бы сгореть со стыда и унижения. Его сознание сжигал образ Тёмного Мастера, каким Лань Ванцзи видел Вэй Усяня в крепости Чунъян: яростного, угрюмого, ужасающего.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>«Приснилось? – Вэй Усянь в замешательстве рассматривал пустоту перед собой. – А казалось так реально!»</p><p>«…Но такого просто быть не может же, верно? – заклинатель криво усмехнулся. – Я, дурачась, полез целоваться с Лань Чжанем, а он меня не только не оттолкнул, но и поцеловал в ответ! Замечательная шутка! Ха-ха!»</p><p>Горечи он не чувствовал, отвращения – тем более. Всё приснившееся казалось правильным, но невозможным.</p><p>«Лань Чжань меня готов убить и за меньшее, о чём я только думаю?!» – Вэй Усянь перенёс взгляд в сумрачное небо. Солнце уже зашло за горизонт, но последними отблесками ещё раскрашивало мир яркими янтарными оттенками. – Как глаза Лань Чжаня. Красиво».</p><p>Вэй Усянь чувствовал, что впервые за очень долгое время выспался. На душе его было спокойно: «Какой хороший сон!»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. Глава 69. В родных стенах. Часть 6.1 Сияние Лотоса</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Юньмэн. Пристань Лотоса</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Делегацию Ордена Цзян в Оплот Вечности они провожали все вместе. С ними не оказалось только Вэй Усяня. Цзян Чэн было разворчался на вечно «непонятно где шляющегося названого братца», но всё недовольство вмиг испарилось, стоило Юнру сказать о призраках адептов Вэнь в гостинице «Цзисин». Подобная причина показалась каждому из них достаточно веской, потому даже Цзян Чэн сменил гнев на милость.</p><p>Цзян Фэнмянь настоял на лёгком прощании. Хотя Цзян Яньли и Ян Мейлин всё-таки не удержались от слёз. Бен Йи также выглядел печальным. Из-за этого всем троим достался выговор за излишнюю чувствительность от Цзян Фэнмяня: он обещал вернуться в скором времени, потому не желал «видеть лица детей расстроенными». Мягкому укору вняли достаточно быстро, так что джонка с добрыми напутствиями отплыла от берега. Немногим позднее Бен Йи увёл с пронизывающего ветра тихонько всхлипывавших Цзян Яньли и Ян Мейлин, а Цзян Чэн и Юнру остались взглядами провожать лодку до горизонта.</p><p>– Дела задержат отца в Мэйшань до Новогодних праздников, но, думаю, он вернётся домой раньше: при первой возможности, – печалью расставания темнело лицо и Цзян Чэна.</p><p>Пурпурные флаги мятежно бились на ветру, и парус с вышитым девятилепестковым лотосом стремительно уносил тяжёлую лодку прочь от Пристани Лотоса. Воды реки всё ещё дышали осенью и отмеривали течение, но очень скоро этот маршрут стал бы недоступным для передвижения, так как зимние холода покрывали водные потоки неровным слоем льда. В такое время судам крайне редко удавалось без проблем переправить пассажиров. По этой причине зимой люди и даже заклинатели предпочитали передвигаться верхом или в повозках. Именно таким сухопутным маршрутом должен был вернуться в Юньмэн Цзян Фэнмянь.</p><p>Сейчас же на борту джонки высились четыре фигуры. Цзян Чэн настоял, чтобы Цзян Фэнмяня в поездке сопровождали три телохранителя из числа доверенных заклинателей. Этих троих Шан Вей тренировал лично, а Цзян Чэн подверг скрупулёзному допросу, прежде чем допустил к отцу. В числе сопровождавших Главы клана Цзян оказалась ещё дюжина адептов ордена. Они путешествовали в соседней лодке. Избранные войны получили приказ не только защищать от любых опасностей Цзян Фэнмяня, но и озаботиться разведкой земель Ордена Мэйшань Юй и близлежащих территорий. Информацию о заклинателях клана Вэнь требовалось проверить.</p><p>Изначально Цзян Фэнмянь хотел отправиться в родной клан своей покойной жены налегке. Цзян Чэн настоял на дополнительной охране. Подобные предосторожности могли показаться излишними, хотя Цзян Фэнмянь отнёсся к беспокойству родных с пониманием и противиться не стал. Тем не менее Юнру чувствовала беспокойство: её сердце сковало необъяснимой тревогой.</p><p>– Согласна, в Оплоте Вечности дядя Цзян задерживаться не станет, – Юнру кивнула.</p><p>– Дядю Маобэя он никогда не жаловал, – Цзян Чэн медленно выдохнул и зачем-то оправил безукоризненно сидящий на талии пояс ханьфу.</p><p>Юнру же вновь согласилась, но на этот раз молчаливо. Юй Маобэя за все годы жизни в Пристани Лотоса она видела всего несколько раз. Тот оказывался нечастым гостем в доме родной сестры. Юнру помнила, что атмосфера в Юньмэне неизменно накалялась, стоило делегации из Оплота Вечности появиться в клане Цзян. Причин подобного явления девушка не понимала, а объясняться с ней никто нужным не считал, потому Юнру предпочитала не думать об отношениях, связывающих Пристань Лотоса и Оплот Вечности.</p><p>В этот раз из мыслей о природе взаимоотношений кланов девушку выдернуло недовольное бурчание Цзян Чэна:</p><p>– До сих пор не понимаю, как отцу удалось уговорить меня отпустить его лишь с малой охраной…</p><p>– Охраны достаточно. Да и дядя Цзян не хотел отвлекать заклинателей от тренировок. В конце концов, он поехал лишь с визитом вежливости, – Юнру светло улыбнулась. На самом деле она разделяла опасения собеседника, но старалась верить в лучшее.</p><p>– Вот и сестра о том же говорит… – Цзян Чэн раздражённо нахмурился. – Откуда только в вас такая уверенность?</p><p>– Её нет и в помине, А-Чэн, – улыбка девушки превратилась в тихий смех, – просто мы стараемся жить дальше, с надеждой встречая будущее.</p><p>Это было чистой правдой. О том, что приготовил для них день грядущий, можно было размышлять бесконечно, однако уберечься от несчастий и переживаний или же заблаговременно порадоваться счастью всё равно бы не получилось. Оставалось одно: жить здесь и сейчас, совершая необходимые действия и не строя прогнозов.</p><p>– Вам с сестрой не стоит особенно погружаться в мечты. Неизвестно, какие ещё гадости приготовили для нас псы Вэнь, – Цзян Чэн досадливо поморщился. – Я всей кожей чувствую, что нынешнее затишье – только передышка перед бурей.</p><p>«Я ощущаю то же самое. Как и А-Ин», – улыбка девушки померкла, взгляд сделался уставшим, но Юнру не позволила разуму вновь погрязнуть в дурных предчувствиях.</p><p>– Невзгоды мы встретим вместе, А-Чэн. Сейчас Пристань Лотоса сильна, мы способны дать отпор врагу, – девушка заставила голос звучать бодро. Пусть она всем сердцем верила в сказанное, немало сомнений и опасений дёргало сознание.</p><p>Однако заклинатель, видимо, внял её словам: эмоция на лице Цзян Чэна вновь сменилась. Сейчас он смотрел на девушку с любопытством:</p><p>– Да, мы обрели мощь, которой раньше не было. Кстати, вам что-то удалось узнать об Охранном Куполе? Бен Йи доложил, что из-под завалов Библиотеки достали все до единой рукописи, но находятся они в плачевном состоянии. А ведь если в ближайшее время восстановим Купол и клан Хранителей, вопросы безопасности резиденции можно будет отложить.</p><p>Под налетевшим с реки холодным порывом ветра Юнру поёжилась. Судя по всему, Цзян Чэн увидел это и кивнул в сторону поместья, приглашая спрятаться за стенами. Девушка благодарно качнула головой, но зашагала к дому неторопливо. Осенние сумерки в Пристани Лотоса часто случались промозглыми. Несмотря на это они ничуть не пугали. Наоборот, Юнру была готова помёрзнуть, но не расстаться с Цзян Чэном:</p><p>– К сожалению, узнать удалось немного. Хранители хорошо охраняют свою тайну даже после смерти. Мы изучили все записи, но так и не сумели разгадать шифр, хотя Хуайсан узнал руку одного из художников, который оформлял тексты. Он сейчас отправился к нему за разъяснениями.</p><p>– Значит вот куда он убежал? – губы Цзян Чэна скривились в тонкой улыбке. – Тогда хорошо, что Не Минцзюэ вместе с Шан Веем отправились в Чунъян. Хуайсан не смог бы выбраться никуда из Юньмэна, узнай о том его брат.</p><p>– Верно. Глава Не порой излишне строг, – Юнру согласно кивнула.</p><p>– Он просто переживает: не хочет ещё и брата потерять, – Цзян Чэн неопределённо пожал плечами. – Не Минцзюэ всегда таким был: самое важное в его жизни – Хуайсан.</p><p>– Неудивительно. Они росли без родителей, потому очень близки… – Юнру вдруг ощутила родство между нею с Вэй Усянем и отпрысками главной семьи клана Нечистой Юдоли.</p><p>– Хе-хе, не сказал был, – Цзян Чэна же, очевидно, занимали другие мысли.</p><p>Он криво усмехнулся. Оттого Юнру решила уточнить прозвучавшие слова:</p><p>– Их роднят искренние чувства. Хуайсан очень беспокоится о брате, как и Не Минцзюэ. Возьми хотя бы историю с тешанями. Не Минцзюэ не только позволил брату поменять оружие ближнего боя, но и создал пару для Кикианга<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a> по его образу и подобию. Уверена, Хуайсан также хочет защитить брата от невзгод.</p><p>– Хуайсан сейчас не расстаётся с этими безделушками. Хотя мне показалось, что Нианзу<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2">[2]</a> создан больше для красоты, – Цзян Чэн вскинул брови.</p><p>– Нет, это тоже тешань. Судя по технике, расписывал веер Хуайсан самостоятельно, – Юнру тепло улыбнулась. Она с уважением вспомнила тонкий рисунок, изображающий пару чёрных аистов у вод горного озера. Поверхность водоёма сплошь покрывали красно-жёлтые листья клёна, но аисты не торопились покидать насиженное место. Складывалось впечатление, точно благородные птицы решили провести в затерянном среди гор райском уголке период неумолимо наступающих холодов. – Видишь, Не Минцзюэ не настолько суров с братом, как многие считают.</p><p>– Не возьмусь утверждать обратное. Сабли Хуайсана я уже давно не видел при нём. Да и перемещаться он предпочитает на лошадях, – Цзян Чэн тихонько хмыкнул.</p><p>– Тут, кажется, мы оба заблуждаемся, – Юнру чуть нахмурилась. – Вероятно, Хуайсан достиг достаточного уровня духовных сил, чтобы использовать свитки Перемещения, или же его духовное оружие, веера, обладают выдающейся силой. Когда он сегодня покинул хранилище, я почувствовала вспышку энергии.</p><p>– Интересно… думаю, дело всё-таки не в веерах. Тешани ещё никто не использовал для парения. Это же не мечи, – Цзян Чэн с сомнением покачал головой.</p><p>– Но это вовсе не исключает возможность подобного их использования, – возразила Юнру. – Да и духовная энергия подобного оружия значительна.</p><p>Цзян Чэн в ответ скептически приподнял одну бровь, точно сомневался в самой возможности полета на тешани, но спорить не стал. Юнру также решила повременить с размышлениями на эту тему, а потому задала другой интересующий её вопрос:</p><p>– Кстати, а зачем Глава Не и Шан Вей отправились в крепость Чунъян? Там какие-то сложности? В отсутствие Старшего Адепта что-то случилось?</p><p>– Нет. Обстановка спокойная. Приходят вести, что отстроили уже почти все сожжённые здания. Люди усиленно готовятся к зиме, – Цзян Чэн хитро прищурился. – Не Минцзюэ же захотел посмотреть защитные рубежи, которые перед осадой выстроил Мастер Чэнь. Рассказами о той битве он оказался весьма впечатлён.</p><p>– О, там действительно есть на что посмотреть, – Юнру согласно кивнула. Жестокую битву вспоминать не хотелось, однако стоило признать, что каждый воин в тот день показал себя с неожиданной стороны. В противостоянии с армией Вэнь Чао способности защитников крепости раскрылись в полной мере.</p><p>– На самом деле после битвы в целости осталось немногое, – Цзян Чэн вдруг стал серьёзным. – Не появись тогда Вэй Усянь со своими мертвецами, многие бы умерли. Думаю, памятная дощечка с моим именем сейчас стояла бы рядом с маминой.</p><p>– То был тяжёлый бой, А-Чэн, но мы живы и помним погибших, – Юнру печально вздохнула.</p><p>– Верно… – Цзян Чэн искоса взглянул на неё. – Сестра готовит обряд в Храме Предков. Она хочет почтить память павших. Мамы в том числе.</p><p>– Хорошо. Думаю, сейчас самое время, – Юнру постаралась не обращать внимания на болезненный укол в сердце. О предстоящем обряде она ничего не знала: «Шицзе, видимо, не хочет беспокоить меня подобным».</p><p>– Да… в общем, я предложил приурочить это мероприятие к прохождению новыми адептами испытаний, – Юнру смотрела на собеседника с недоумением, не понимая, как связаны два совершенно разных события, потому Цзян Чэн пояснил. – Знаешь, что-то вроде такого: «Помни павших и найди в себе силы за них отомстить».</p><p>Юнру пару мгновений помолчала, собирая картинку воедино, а потом кивнула:</p><p>– Необычно, зато понятно.</p><p>– Именно, – просиял Цзян Чэн. – Пару дней назад мы с Шан Веем и отцом обсуждали новую полосу препятствий на тренировочном поле. Все сошлись во мнении, что стоит добавить…</p><p>Заклинатель продолжал что-то говорить о способностях адептов нового набора и предполагаемых для них испытаниях за право носить пурпурную мантию, но Юнру его слушала вполуха.</p><p>«Помни павших и найди в себе силы за них отомстить», – девушка мысленно повторила фразу, пробуя на вкус. Странное чувство неудовлетворённости родилось в её душе в ответ на смысл выражения. Что-то крайне болезненное, но одновременно тёплое откликнулось в сердце. Могло бы показаться, что речь шла о сожалениях о судьбе Пристани Лотоса, объятой пожарами. Хотя это было не так. Ощущения больше всего напоминали купание в ледяном источнике в жаркую погоду: кожу обжигал жар солнца и морозные водные потоки. Юнру вдруг поняла, что месть ничего, кроме отвращения, у неё не вызывала. Зато ценность жизни и существования во всевозможных проявлениях приобрела небывалые размеры.</p><p> «Память – это ведь тоже способ сохранить жизнь павших», – вроде бы ничего необычного в подобном умозаключении не было, вот только Юнру имела более широкое понимание слов «жизнь» и «память». Сейчас, когда она достаточно близко узнала о тёмных сущностях, демонах и нечеловеческих созданиях, даже имени которым не нашлось бы в древних свитках, судить в общепринятом порядке о мести живыми за уже умерших или памяти о павших ради скорби не могла.</p><p>«Жизнь, пусть бы даже демоническая жизнь, – это дар. Разве можно из-за неё причинять боль? А смерть? Почему же её почитают трагедией, ведь умерший неизменно обретает бессмертие? Получается, мы лишь умножаем страдания, противостоя недругам, и создаём бессмертных, убивая врагов», – Юнру озадаченно нахмурилась. Мысли путались и спешили одна вперёд другой. Выстраиваться в ровную картину они никак не желали. Оттого смятение девушки усиливалось. Однако, чем дольше на эту тему она размышляла, тем отчётливее чувствовала разрастающееся внутри тепло. Оно согревало и поддерживало. Природу этого ощущения девушка прекрасно понимала, не уверена же была в причине подобного поведения Бао. Демонёнок точно подталкивал её под локоть, прося подумать о жизни и нежизни ещё самую малость. Складывалось впечатление, что Бао хотел, чтобы Юнру пришла к каким-то совершенно очевидным демоническому существу выводам.</p><p>«Всё это противоречит основополагающим законам Дао и правилам Светлого Пути», – девушка сокрушённо качнула головой. Казалось, что Бао вкладывал в её руки тонкую нить с именем «Истина», а Юнру всё никак не удавалось за неё ухватиться покрепче. Выбраться из омута неясности не получалось. Размышления ни к чему не приводили.</p><p>Тем не менее изнутри всё её существо наполнялось неясной радостью. Девушка чувствовала поддержку Бао. Мало кто из нынеживущих или давнопочивших мог помыслить о помощи со стороны демонического создания. Существа высшего порядка, обладавшие неимоверным могуществом, не вписывались в законы несовершенного мира. Зато именно они, оставаясь на стороне людей, могли стать самой сильной опорой на пути к свершениям. Всё это представлялось странным, хотя в предельной степени правдивым. Юнру осознавала это всей душой. Оттого и смятение девушки случилось лишь минутным, а огонёк Бао изнутри наполнил заклинательницу уверенностью. Это тепло вкупе со светом прекрасных глаз Лань Сичэня создавали в сознании Юнру невообразимую картину, полную образов и желаний. Сердце девушки наполнялось сладким предвкушением, начало которому она никак не могла определить.</p><p>Юнру помнила животное пламя и ощущение парения, появлявшееся каждый раз, стоило Бао во всём великолепии предстать перед ней. Ещё девушка ощущала ласковые ладони Лань Сичэня на своём лице. Ей всё не удавалось насытиться нежностью заклинателя Облачных Глубин и насладиться прямым открытым взглядом глаз цвета чайного дерева. Смешанные чувства в тугой клубок переплетались в её сердце, а воспоминания калейдоскопом сменялись яркими картинками перед глазами и путали сознание. В этой неясности девушка видела непозволительную для себя слабость. Эмоции не поддавались оценке и анализу, потому картинка в её голове не складывалась. В случае с Бао всё казалось проще: демоническое дитя по стечению обстоятельств оказался частью неё самой. Однако Юнру никак не могла определиться, что именно чувствует к заклинателю в белоснежной мантии Гусу Лань?</p><p>Тем временем Цзян Чэн продолжал воодушевлённо делиться планами благоустройства Пристани Лотоса:</p><p>– Кстати, на женской половине перед зимой переложат полы. Это давно стоило сделать, но не доходили руки. Сейчас Бен Йи взялся за дело. Будет пару дней некомфортно, прости, Вэй Аи, но сестра всё устроит.</p><p>– Хорошо, – Юнру, почти не слушая, послушно кивнула.</p><p>– Ага. Сестра, на самом деле, здорово помогает! – Цзян Чэн широко улыбнулся. – Она развернула широкую деятельность. Кухня и хозяйственные постройки, домики слуг и местных жителей – ничего не остаётся без внимания. Вэй Аи, ты тоже не должна отставать. Тем более что Вэй Усяня вечно где-то носит.</p><p>Заклинатель на мгновение обиженно скривился, а после воодушевлённо выдохнул. Он с восторгом рассматривал восстановленный символ Ордена Юньмэн Цзян на высоких воротах поместья. Вэнь Чао полумер не знал, потому девятилепестковый лотос с дверей Пристани Лотоса был начисто срезан, сейчас же герб хозяев вернулся на своё законное место.</p><p>– Отец, сестра, я, ты и Вэй Усянь – вместе мы сумеем возродить это место и наполнить силой, какой раньше не было! – Цзян Чэн был полон энергии.</p><p>Юнру же отвечала будто бы невпопад:</p><p>– Да, конечно… Так и будет…</p><p>– Что такое, Вэй Аи? – Цзян Чэн, похоже, заметил задумчивое состояние девушки, потому приостановился и заглянул в глаза. – Чем ты обеспокоена?</p><p>В тенях фиалкового взгляда Юнру немедленно утонула. Глаза Цзян Чэна не горели ровным пламенем, как у Бао, и не сияли драгоценными камнями, как у Лань Сичэня. Они искрами вспыхивали, точно в каждый момент в душе заклинателя рождались мириады молний. Это завораживало. Сердце Юнру щемило болезненно-прекрасным обликом Лань Сичэня, чистым и светлым, теплом обволакивало демоническим огнём Бао, но с ритма сбивалось и начисто забывало, зачем оно существовало, только рядом с этим человеком – гордым, волевым, резким и невообразимо притягательным.</p><p>Вдруг девушка со всей чёткостью поняла: «Мне нравится Бао. Он не кажется кем-то посторонним. К Лань Сичэню я чувствую нечто большее, чем симпатию». Однако всё это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что рождалось в её душе по отношению к названому брату.</p><p>«С Цзян Чэном иначе. Я его люблю. В этом нет никаких сомнений. Моё сердце полнится стремлением быть с ним, – губы девушки сложились в мягкую улыбку. – Так было с юности, так осталось и сейчас». Свои ощущения Юнру понимала ясно.</p><p>– Не беспокойся, всё хорошо, – девушка склонила голову к плечу, любуясь пурпурными всполохами в глазах мужчины. – Просто мои чувства просятся наружу. Я должна сказать…</p><p>Юнру фразу не закончила: в фиалковом взгляде она сумела разглядеть беспокойство.</p><p>– Что сказать? – Цзян Чэн вдруг нахмурился. – О Вэй Усяне что-то?</p><p>Заклинатель выжидательно смотрел на неё, оттого девушка улыбнулась шире:</p><p>– Нет. О нас, А-Чэн.</p><p>– О! – Цзян Чэн округлил в удивлённом звуке губы, а после потупил глаза, хотя в пол взгляд не отпустил: задержался на локоне волос девушки.</p><p>Юнру увидела, как в единый миг бледные скулы заклинателя окрасились румянцем, а уведенный разворот плеч и гордая осанка Главы ордена переменилась. Девушка осознала, что Цзян Чэн оголил перед ней ту часть себя, которую предпочитал вовсе никому не показывать. Подобная уязвимость сильного, опытного заклинателя и его доверчивость подкупали. Юнру объяла трепетная дрожь. Она восторгом размыла все сомнения и обозначила сокровенное: Цзян Чэн – тот, кого девушка всегда хотела. Юнру вдруг с очевидностью поняла, что никакого выбора для неё не существовало, ведь сердцу, один раз полюбившему, невозможно было приказать не любить. Решиться на признание оказалось удивительно просто.</p><p>– Я люблю тебя, А-Чэн, – Юнру коснулась руки заклинателя. – Не как брата, но как возлюбленного. Пусть я не богатая невеста и не наследница: приданого у меня нет. Однако чувства мои искренни. В этом мире ничто их не изменит.</p><p>Цзян Чэн выглядел удивлённым лишь краткое мгновение. Сразу после его губы сложились в медленную чувственную улыбку:</p><p>– Вообще-то это я должен был признаться первым, – недрогнувшей рукой он привлёк девушку ближе, понизил голос. – Знаешь, мне тоже есть, что тебе сказать.</p><p>– Что именно? – Юнру усилием воли прогнала из сознания смятение. Ей хотелось верить во взаимность чувств несмотря ни на что.</p><p>Она не обманулась. Цзян Чэн нежно огладил подбородок и скулу девушки, вплёл пальцы в густые локоны, открыто заглянул в глаза:</p><p>– Я чувствую то же самое, хотя чувства мои слишком сложны, чтобы их выразить словами.</p><p>Он говорил не торопясь, точно наслаждался моментом. Юнру же внезапно потеряла способность здраво мыслить. Её удивление было столь велико, что губы неосознанно повторили недавнюю эмоцию Цзян Чэна.</p><p>– О! – Юнру обескураженно захлопала глазами.</p><p>– Ты прекрасна, Вэй Аи. Люблю тебя всей душой, – Цзян Чэн тонко улыбнулся и склонился к губам девушки.</p><p>Это поцелуй был для них далеко не первым, но каждое новое соприкосновение губ Юнру чувствовала невероятно остро. Дыхание Цзян Чэна и его ласку девушка осознала жаром со всем теле. Её голова сделалась невозможно лёгкой и, показалось, потеряла всякую связь с реальным миром.</p><p>Странно, но сопротивления Бао, какое случилось недавно во время прикосновений к ней Лань Сичэня, Юнру совершенно не почувствовала. Она ощутила, как встрепенулся демон, едва Цзян Чэн обнял её, но даже голоса Бао не услышала. Тот затих где-то рядом с сердцем. Огонь демона и волны слабой вибрации, точно по меридианам пускали жидкий металл, девушка осознавала скорее смятением Бао, но не протестом. Чувства демона покалывали и ощущались живым потоком, тем не менее дискомфорта не доставляли.</p><p>Цзян Чэн же, точно утоляя жажду, пил её дыхание и тихие вздохи жадно. То лишь слегка, почти невесомо, губы мужчины касались её в медленной ласке, то приникали теснее, согревая жарким напором, то вдруг отстранялись, чтобы в следующий момент проникнуть влажным касанием языка глубже. Становилось ясно, что Цзян Чэн старался растянуть удовольствие. Между тем Юнру чувствовала нетерпение возлюбленного и не только позволяла себя целовать, но и делила страстный порыв с любимым. Эту ласку, эту близость не хотелось прекращать. Мир вокруг них будто бы замер на длинном выдохе, позволяя времени остановиться.</p><p>Вдруг сладкий миг рассеялся. Смешливый голос ворвался в их мир для двоих:</p><p>– Ого! Сестрёнка, я и не знал, что ты так можешь! – Вэй Усянь ухмылялся, разглядывая целующуюся пару.</p><p>– А-Ин, я не почувствовала тебя… – Юнру прикусила влажную губу, оглянулась на брата. Неожиданной встречи она ничуть не смутилась. Брат, самый близкий ей человек, без сомнений, знал о чувствах, что жили в ней. – Закончил с делами на постоялом дворе?</p><p>Юнру отметила хорошее настроение и посветлевшее отдохнувшее лицо брата. Точно подтверждая её догадки, Вэй Усянь довольно хмыкнул:</p><p>– Мгм, – тёмный заклинатель на манер Лань Ванцзи выразил мнение согласным междометием, но после хитро прищурился на Цзян Чэна. – Ах, ты засранец, Цзян Чэн! Решил заграбастать себе мою сестру?</p><p>Цзян Чэн, в отличие от Юнру, выглядел смущённым, но даже попыток отпустить девушку из объятий не сделал:</p><p>– Иди ты!.. – он вскинул подбородок выше и с вызовом уставился на названого брата. – А если и так, то что? Поколотишь меня?</p><p>Юнру заметила изменившийся взгляд Вэй Усяня. Теперь тот смотрел на них вдумчиво, точно пытался понять, настоящие ли между ними чувства или лишь увлечение. Заклинатель застыл в молчании, потому Юнру решила обозначить важное:</p><p>– Я хочу быть с Цзян Чэном, братик. Я люблю его.</p><p>– Вижу, родная, – Вэй Усянь на мгновение прикрыл глаза и тихо выдохнул, а после уголки его губ приподнялись в слабой улыбке. – Тебе важно моё мнение, А-Аи, я знаю это. Так вот: я одобряю твой выбор.</p><p>В ответ Цзян Чэн вскинул подбородок и фыркнул:</p><p>– Как будто мне нужно твоё одобрение!..</p><p>Юнру ощутила небывалый подъём. Её сердце ликовало:</p><p>– Спасибо, братик! Я была уверена, что поймёшь.</p><p>Девушка сияла счастливой улыбкой, видимо, по этой причине лицо Вэй Усяня окончательно посветлело. Он преодолел разделяющее их пространство и мягко коснулся щеки Юнру:</p><p>– Я не мог иначе, родная. Кроме того, лучшей пары для тебя даже я бы не смог придумать.</p><p>Цзян Чэн не собирался её выпускать из объятий, потому Юнру только блаженно прикрыла глаза, подставляясь под ласку:</p><p>– Да!</p><p>Цзян Чэн же, очевидно, не склонен был с благодарностью принимать братское благословение. Он закатил глаза и с издёвкой отчеканил:</p><p>– Вот спасибо, обласкал…</p><p>Однако резковатый нрав названого брата на Вэй Усяня явно не действовал. Он лишь коротко хохотнул и хитро прищурился:</p><p>– Ты, Цзян Чэн, погляжу, совсем вырос, повзрослел, научился целоваться, ха-ха.</p><p>– Вэй Усянь! Знай своё место! – вскинулся тот.</p><p>Но мелодичный смех Юнру тут же погасил эмоции заклинателей. Оттого Вэй Усянь примирительно поднял ладони:</p><p>– Ладно-ладно, не кипятись, брат. Лучше обещай мне хорошенько позаботиться об А-Аи. Кроме неё у меня никого нет.</p><p>– Не твоё дело! – всё ещё запальчиво воскликнул Цзян Чэн, но продолжил уже спокойнее. – Обещаю защищать Вэй Аи ценой собственной жизни.</p><p>Твёрдость в голосе, решительность во взгляде и крепкие руки заклинателя, обвившие стан Юнру, не оставляли места сомнениям. Он намеревался в буквальном смысле исполнить обещанное.</p><p>– Вот и славно, – Вэй Усянь довольно вздохнул и заложил руки за спину. – Ну, что же, не буду отвлекать вас друг от друга, хе-хе…</p><p>– Проваливай уже… – буркнул Цзян Чэн. Для большей убедительности он кивнул на ворота Пристани Лотоса, точно поторапливал незваного гостя скрыться с глаз.</p><p>В ответ Вэй Усянь понятливо хмыкнул и зашагал в указанном направлении:</p><p>– Ага, – настроение у него явно было замечательным, так как Юнру услышала нежную мелодию: брат принялся насвистывать.</p><p>– А-Ин, что-то хорошее случилось? – девушка окликнула брата. Её распирало от любопытства.</p><p>Вэй Усянь к ней не обернулся, только крикнул звучно и расхохотался:</p><p>– Вы случились!</p><p>Тёплые слова и живой смех привиделись отголоском Вэй Усяня-из прошлого – резвого мальчишки. Однако обмануть себя Юнру не позволила. Она почувствовала, что брат о чём-то не договаривает. Хотя, учитывая доброе расположение духа Вэй Усяня, девушка решила повременить с расспросами. Сейчас перед ней вырисовывалась совершенно другая задача, а сердце учащённо билось вовсе не из-за брата…</p><p>Вэй Усянь прошагал ещё около чжана, когда вдруг высоко вскинул руку, привлекая к себе внимание:</p><p>– Кстати, Бао я пока попридержу. Действуй, сестрёнка!</p><p>В словах заклинателя ясно прозвучал смех, но на сестру и Цзян Чэна он так и не обернулся.</p><p>– Что ты?!.. – Цзян Чэн вновь гневно вскинулся, хотя Юнру в очередной раз удалось его отвлечь.</p><p>Девушка коснулась скулы возлюбленного:</p><p>– А-Чэн, оставь. Давай лучше ещё немного пройдёмся, а потом выпьем чаю перед сном. Мне не хочется, чтобы этот вечер заканчивался.</p><p>– Мне тоже, – Цзян Чэн на краткий миг прикрыл глаза, смиряя эмоции, и вновь склонился к девушке.</p><p>В этот раз на своих губах Юнру почувствовала совсем лёгкое прикосновение. Цзян Чэн прижал её к себе теснее, скользнул губами по скуле к виску и мягко отстранился. Хотя нежности своей не лишил: взял под руку и зашагал к поместью. Говорить Цзян Чэн не пытался, просто вёл её уверенной рукой.</p><p>Юнру залюбовалась нежной улыбкой на лице мужчины, лишь слегка приподнявшей уголки его губ. Её сердце в каждом шаге сбивалось с ритма, а щёки жарко пылали. Она чувствовала, что нервничает даже сейчас, когда всё для себя решила. Быть смелой и признаться первой оказалось не столь сложно. Намного труднее было осмелиться на большее. А ведь именно этого «большего» хотелось особенно.</p><p>Девушка закусила губу и отвела взгляд в сторону: слишком остро сейчас она ощущала присутствие Цзян Чэна. Ей вдруг начало казаться, что всё у них сложится наилучшим образом. Их с Цзян Чэном счастливое будущее несложно было предугадать. Только ждать «будущего» девушка не намеревалась: она не собирала терять ни минуты счастья!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>«Надеюсь, эффект не будет слишком сильным, – Юнру аккуратно разливала по чашам ароматный напиток. – Может, стоило всё-таки притушить вкус женьшеня?»</p><p>Девушка нервничала вовсе не из-за страха, скорее – из-за слабого возбуждения. Ничего удивительного: этим вечером она намеревалась довести задуманное до конца. И именно чай ей должен был помочь.</p><p>– Ого, с корицей? Здорово! – Цзян Чэн довольно хмыкнул, почувствовав терпкий аромат.</p><p>– Да, – Юнру осторожно отвела глаза в сторону.</p><p>На самом деле в напитке была не только корица и женьшень, но и крупицы острого перца. Все вместе они оказывали сильнейшее тонизирующее действие. Когда-то давно рецепт этого чая она создала в качестве подарка Цзян Фэнмяню и Мадам Юй, чтобы помочь пробудить заснувшие в супругах чувства. Юнру хорошо помнила, как четырнадцатилетней девчонкой краснела, объясняя Цзян Фэнмяню предназначение чайного напитка. Теперь же девушка намеревалась насладиться настоем кореньев и специй вместе с Цзян Чэном.</p><p>– Отличный выбор после прогулки под пронизывающим ветром. Зима в этом году, кажется, случится ранней, – заклинатель с удовольствием пригубил чай. Безмятежная улыбка и расслабленная поза говорили об открытости. Сейчас Цзян Чэн сбросил с себя образ Главы ордена заклинателей и остался тем, кого Юнру знала и любила с детства.</p><p>– Это неплохо: земле нужен отдых, – Юнру также позволила себе вздохнуть свободнее. Нервничая, она не смогла бы ускорить действие чая и рисковала раскрыться.</p><p>– Верно. Вот только боюсь, мы не успеем завершить все дела до холодов, – Цзян Чэн опустошил чашу и потянулся за добавкой. К душистым рисовым лепёшкам и печеньям, стоявшим на столе, он даже не прикоснулся.</p><p>– О жителях Юньмэна хорошо позаботились. В поместье проводят необходимый ремонт, – Юнру старалась не обращать внимания на чуть подрагивающие пальцы. Унять смятение до конца у неё никак не получалось. – Полагаю, зиму мы переживём спокойно.</p><p>– Согласен, вот только я беспокоюсь о другом, – Цзян Чэн опустил локти на стол, подставил лицо под ароматный пар, поднимавшийся над чашей с чаем. – В мирные времена мы бы сумели помочь всем нуждающимся жителям Юньмэна даже в зимний период, но сейчас о покое можно только мечтать. Мы не знаем, что предпримут военачальники Вэнь Жоханя и откуда ждать удара. Потому основные силы сосредоточили в Пристани Лотоса, а ресурсы тратим на восстановление ордена.</p><p>– Полагаю, сейчас это самое разумное: клан Цзян издавна был опорой Юньмэна. Каждый житель знает, что со всеми проблемами может обратиться к заклинателям, – Юнру разделяла беспокойство Цзян Чэна, но всё-таки старалась не давать сомнениям воли. В конце концов, от того, насколько верными будут принятые сейчас решения, зависела судьба не только ордена заклинателей, но и жителей всего региона. По этой причине колебаться они не имели права.</p><p>Ещё в первые дни после возвращения в Пристань Лотоса Цзян Фэнмянь и Цзян Чэн встретились с наместником города. Ставленник императора и подчинённый короны Поднебесной, он, тем не менее, чаще надеялся на заклинателей клана Цзян, чем на государственную помощь. Причины такого отношения, на самом деле, казались очевидными: такова была политика императорского дворца.</p><p>Правители Поднебесной не желали вмешиваться в дела мира заклинателей, потому обходили стороной поселения людей при орденах, хотя минимальный надзор всё же осуществляли. Подобные меры оказались крайне разумными: заклинатели жили своей жизнью, не пересекаясь интересами с людьми и часто оказывая им помощь в борьбе с монстрами и нечистью, а люди заботились о быте кланов заклинателей.</p><p>– Да, но в городе всё равно находятся недовольные, – Цзян Чэн слегка поморщился, точно вспомнил что-то неприятное. – Эти псы из Вэнь, пока ошивались здесь, наобещали с три короба некоторым особенно активным, а у других изъяли почти все запасы. Теперь люди требуют «исполнить оговорённое» и вернуть «одолженное». Для них все заклинатели на одно лицо, а, раз так, неважно, с кем заключались договорённости. Принадлежность к кланам для них ничего не значит.</p><p>«Вот ведь!» – Юнру досадливо вздохнула. Как-то ненароком «забыть» о подобных эпизодах у них бы ни за что не получилось, ведь речь шла о ближайших соседях – жителях Юньмэна. Единственное, что оставалось, – это попробовать договориться или отложить решение подобных вопросов до лучших времён.</p><p>– Насколько срочные у этих людей просьбы? Неужели нельзя с этим повременить до весны? – Юнру задала резонные вопросы. – Сейчас первостепенной задачей остаётся выживание. Разве же можно заботиться о мелких нуждах, когда амбары пусты, а холода наступают?</p><p>– Более разумные именно так и рассуждают, Вэй Аи. Другие же ничего не желают знать… Ладно, хватит об этом: всё решим. – Цзян Чэн криво усмехнулся, а после опустошил чашу с чаем. – Всё-таки чай превосходный!</p><p>– Это особенный состав, – Юнру позволила себе чуть слукавить.</p><p>– То, что нужно сейчас! Кстати, хотел рассказать, да всё времени не выпадало, – Цзян Чэн подался вперёд, разгорающимися всё ярче глазами глядя на девушку. – Мы создали план нового стрельбища! Помнишь битву в Ланъя под дождём?</p><p>Заклинатель сделал паузу и продолжил только после того, как Юнру согласно кивнула: она помнила.</p><p>– Стрелы с грузом не могли далеко лететь сквозь ливень. Так вот, мы нашли решение этой проблемы! Способы ещё предстоит проверить, но мы на верном пути! – Цзян Чэн по-юношески открыто ухмыльнулся. – Сперва у нас были только общие представления о том, как это всё должно выглядеть, зато Мастер Чэнь привёл всё в порядок. Он идеи сумел сделать реальными: создал схемы механизма имитации постоянного дождя и тренажёры, при помощи которых лучники сумеют правильно сбалансировать луки и стрелы! Совсем скоро мы приступим к строительству, а лучникам уже даны указания подготовить различные снаряды! Кроме того, Бен Йи умудрился начертить достаточно ровную схему толстого древка стрелы для переноса груза и предложил усилить наконечник. Мастер Чэнь идеи пацана похвалил.</p><p>– Ого! Это действительно здорово! Если стрелы смогут лететь на достаточное расстояние сквозь дождь и другие преграды, тогда и горные местности не станут препятствием, – Юнру искренне восхитилась задумкой.</p><p>– Несомненно! – Цзян Чэн расплылся в довольной улыбке. – А ещё теперь у тебя не будет никакой надобности лезть в пекло, если придётся вновь применять яд сумаха!</p><p>– То есть всё это ради меня? – Юнру удивлённо охнула. – Чтобы я не рисковала?</p><p>– Да! – Цзян Чэн засиял улыбкой ещё ярче, а после спохватился: стремительно опустил взгляд в стол. В одно мгновение его щеки вспыхнули маковым цветом, однако заклинатель быстро нашёлся. – Но это и в других случаях пригодится. В горной местности, как ты сама сказала, или при обороне с близкого расстояния…</p><p>– А-Чэн… – смущение заклинателя было столь очевидным, что Юнру все слова растеряла.</p><p>«То есть он до последнего переживал о случившемся в Ланъя, когда я ушла с братом, бросив его?» – девушка не верила своим глазам и ушам. Она-то думала, что тот эпизод прошёл и давно забылся! Выходит, ошиблась.</p><p>– В общем, эти варианты давно стоило проверить. Мастер Чэнь предложил переложить тонкий лук на более плотную основу и создать усиленный спусковой механизм. Хотя Бен Йи сомневается, что такая форма удержит тяжёлую стрелу<a href="#_ftn3" id="_ftnref3" name="_ftnref3">[3]</a>. Не знаю, что из этого получится, но попробовать стоит, – Цзян Чэн явно чувствовал неловкость, точно случайно выдал себя с головой.</p><p>Юнру же затопило настолько ослепительным счастьем, что дышать стало сложно. По какой-то причине её сердце вдруг решило, что больше не сделает ни единого удара, если девушка сейчас же не выпустит рвущиеся наружу чувства. Юнру противиться не стала.</p><p>– Я люблю тебя, А-Чэн. Уже очень давно: с юных лет, – девушка озвучила то, о чём пело в её груди. – И рада своим чувствам. Ради них я ушла с братом в плен к Вэнь Чао. Мне было важно защитить дом, шицзе и тебя. Там, в Безночном городе...</p><p>Ей вдруг захотелось рассказать возлюбленному обо всём случившемся: не утаивать больше ничего. Даже о нападении Вэнь Чао Юнру готова была сказать.</p><p>Однако Цзян Чэн внезапно нахмурился. Он будто услышал для себя нечто неприятное:</p><p>– Мне не нужна защита от женщины!</p><p>Юнру успела разглядеть искру гнева в фиалковых глазах, но эмоции Цзян Чэн быстро подавил. Заклинатель на мгновение прикрыл глаза, а потом потянулся к ней через стол, аккуратно коснулся ладони:</p><p>– Это я должен тебя защищать и оберегать от опасности. Но выходит всегда наоборот, Вэй Аи, – он вдруг стал совершенно серьёзным. – Я люблю тебя. Уже забыл, когда это чувство появилось. Кажется, оно было всегда.</p><p>От прозвучавших признаний у Юнру дыхание сорвалось, а Цзян Чэн поднялся и пересел ближе к ней. Он больше ничего не говорил – спокойно обнял и приник нежным поцелуем к губам. Этот жест показался настолько естественным, что у Юнру мелькнула мысль: почему же они каждый раз, оставшись наедине, подобного не делали? Всё происходящее казалось удивительно правильным.</p><p>Между тем поцелуй из лёгкого касания превратился в более глубокий. Цзян Чэн ясно давал понять: сила его чувств поистине велика. Девушка же от близости любимого, показалось, готова была растаять. Её мысли сделались медленными и бессвязными, зато каждое прикосновение чувствовалось особенно острым.</p><p>«Чай начинает действовать?» – Юнру ощущала нарастающий жар в теле: впечатления были новыми. Пусть девушка сама составила этот чай, она впервые пробовала его действие на себе. Ей вдруг показалось, что внутри живота и ещё глубже, из Золотого Ядра заклинателя, по всему телу побежали мелкие искры, неведомым образом в единый миг обратившиеся тысячами бабочек. Трепет разноцветных крыльев раздражал чувства и делал ощущения ярче, а поцелуй – слаще. Цзян Чэн, судя по всему, также находится под действием тонизирующего эффекта чая, так как поцелуй становился всё более страстным, а объятия – тесными.</p><p>В полной тишине покоев двое влюблённых с упоением целовались. Им всего казалось мало: прикосновений, поцелуев, ласки. Хотелось большего – того, о чём нельзя было и мечтать ещё совсем недавно. Сейчас же, соединив сердца, всякие фантазии они видели реальными. Их любовь каким-то неведомым образом сделала невозможное вполне осуществимым.</p><p>Не в силах выносить удовольствие, Юнру простонала в любимые губы:</p><p>– М-м-м-ох!</p><p>Этот тихий звук чуть отрезвил. Цзян Чэн внезапно разорвал прикосновение и отстранился от девушки:</p><p>– Так нельзя: мы еще не супруги.</p><p>Юнру протестующе застонала и потянулась к возлюбленному, но тот обнять себя снова не позволил – поднялся на ноги. Девушка ясно увидела в частом дыхании вздымавшуюся грудь, пылавшие румянцем щёки и потемневшие желанием глаза. Цзян Чэн глядел на неё влажным взглядом и до побелевших костяшек стискивал кулаки. Сдерживаться ему, очевидно, было сложно.</p><p>– Мне лучше сейчас же уйти, пока не натворил дел, – разумные мысли Цзян Чэн озвучил уверенно, вот только отступил от девушки и прошагал к двери на совершенно деревянных ногах. Те его, казалось, слушаться не желали.</p><p>Подчиняться подобному решению возлюбленного Юнру тоже не собиралась. Она чувствовала, что другого шанса ей может не представиться, если сейчас Цзян Чэн пожелает ей спокойной ночи и выйдет из комнаты. Упустить возможность девушка не могла себе позволить!</p><p>Её тело двигалось само собой. Девушка импульсивно вскочила на нетвёрдых ногах и тут же потеряла равновесие:</p><p>– Ах!</p><p>Упасть Юнру не успела – сильные руки подхватили её вовремя.</p><p>– Вэй Аи! – Цзян Чэн мгновенно оказался рядом, обнял её и обеспокоенно загнул в глаза. – Ты как?</p><p>Юнру сделала вид, что вопроса не услышала, зато объятьями насладилась сполна. Она сомкнула руки на талии Цзян Чэна, не пуская от себя, прижалась теснее и спрятала лицо на плече.</p><p>– Идёт война, А-Чэн. Мы не знаем, что может с нами случиться завтра… – она хотела произнести это спокойно, но вместо слов послышался жаркий шёпот. – Я хочу быть твоей... сегодня, так что… не уходи.</p><p>Над головой Юнру услышала вдруг сбившееся дыхание, а в следующий миг её вновь вовлекли в глубокий поцелуй. Девушка удивлённо охнула от напора.</p><p>– Вэй Аи! – Цзян Чэн с трудом оторвался от её губ. Дышал он рвано, точно от долгого бега. – Я ведь не смогу сдержаться, Вэй Аи. Так хочу тебя! Ты уверена?</p><p>Юнру видела в глубине любимых глаз сомнение и страсть. Цзян Чэн желал её – это было очевидно. Вот только согласиться со стремлением плоти он никак не мог. Решиться помогла девушка.</p><p>Юнру осторожно закинула руки на шею возлюбленному и притянула ближе:</p><p> – Сдерживаться и не надо, А-Чэн. Я чувствую то же самое.</p><p>Больше слов между ними не осталось. Сказанного с достатком хватило влюблённым сердцам. Новый поцелуй случился глубоким и тягучим.</p><p>Точно мёд, по телу Юнру разлилась нега. В какой момент Цзян Чэн подхватил её на руки, девушка не почувствовала. Зато Юнру узнала привычно мягкую кровать под спиной. Её собственную кровать.</p><p>Цзян Чэн медлить больше не стал. Он, казалось, отпустил себя: позволил давним желаниям осуществиться. Жаркое дыхание и горячие губы Юнру чувствовала везде.</p><p>– Ты прекрасна! Такая красивая, что у меня голова кругом! – Цзян Чэн покрывал её тело поцелуями, осторожно стягивая одежду.</p><p>Юнру, сколько могла, тоже помогала возлюбленному раздеться, но пальцы слушались плохо. Девушка едва сумела одолеть завязки пояса и ханьфу Цзян Чэна. Справляться с длинной тесьмой в промежутках между поцелуями было сложно, оттого на её торопливость и неуклюжесть Цзян Чэн тихонько хмыкнул. Разделся он сам, стянув мантию и нижние одеяния разом.</p><p>У Юнру сердце едва не выпрыгнуло из груди, стоило подрагивающим ладоням прикоснуться к обнажённой коже возлюбленного:</p><p>– Это ты красивый!</p><p>Девушка уже много раз любовалась подтянутым телом Цзян Чэна: излечивала раны, успокаивала буйную кровь. Зато впервые она касалась его, напоенная томлением плоти. От желания у неё внутри всё взрывалось.</p><p>Цзян Чэну, видимо, было не легче. От простого прикосновения он глухо и чуть удивлённо застонал:</p><p>– Н-г-х! Чёрт! Что же это?!</p><p>– Это всё чай, А-Чэн, – Юнру не слишком ясно понимала, зачем признаётся в подобном. Слова сами собой слетели с губ. – Перец и женьшень возбуждают. Я заварила его для нас.</p><p>Юнру прикусила губу и с опаской заглянула в глаза возлюбленному, но ладони с груди Цзян Чэна убрать даже не подумала. Наоборот, её пальцы медленной лаской скользнули к разлёту ключиц и огладили широкие плечи.</p><p>Цзян Чэн блаженно вздохнул и уколол её лукавым взглядом:</p><p>– Всё продумала, да?</p><p>– Прости… – что ещё сказать, девушка не понимала, да и думать о том не желала, ведь Цзян Чэн склонился к ней в поцелуе, а после согрел губами скулу. Девушка ощутила, как тот чуть качнул головой.</p><p>– Я не о том, – сбивчивый голос возлюбленного Юнру услышала у самого уха. – Не думаю, что это чай, Вэй Аи.</p><p>– Почему?</p><p>– Да потому, что каждый раз, когда тебя вижу, становится трудно дышать и голова идёт кругом, – Цзян Чэн сегодня был откровенным, точно в один момент решил стать предельно искренним. Подобное не могло не удивить.</p><p>– О! – Юнру поражённо выдохнула.</p><p>– Видишь, это вовсе не чай, – Цзян Чэн чуть отстранился: позволил девушке увидеть его счастливую улыбку.</p><p>Молнии лучистого фиалкового взгляда пронзили Юнру насквозь. Бабочки внутри неё ускорили танец. Терпеть сладкую пытку почти не получалось.</p><p>– Вижу. Теперь вижу, – не в силах справиться с собой, девушка потянулась за поцелуем.</p><p>– Вот и прекрасно, – Цзян Чэн ответил ей с большим желанием.</p><p>Руки возлюбленного Юнру чувствовала предельно остро. Каждое прикосновение спазмами сводило мышцы и чудилось почти болезненным. И тем ярче случались ощущения, чем больше оголялась её кожа. Цзян Чэн снимал с неё одежды с великой осторожностью. Девушка чувствовала его чуть подрагивающие пальцы, но сомнений в тёплом взгляде больше не видела.</p><p>– Всё нормально? – Цзян Чэн старался сохранять дыхание более-менее ровным, хотя справиться с дрожью нетерпения, несмотря на усилия, всё равно не мог.</p><p>Это чувство Юнру было понятно, ведь она ощущала то же самое!</p><p>– Да! – мысли девушки сделались тяжёлыми, точно напитались алкоголем. Юнру едва могла внятно произносить слова. Ощущения ослепляли, а с губ срывались только судорожные стоны. – Хочу тебя, А-Чэн! Всегда только тебя хотела!</p><p>Целительница по призванию, Юнру знала в теории о соитии, но даже не подозревала о том, насколько оно великолепно. Её эмоции сейчас бились пленными бабочками, полосуя кожу изнутри острыми спазмами удовольствия, а впечатлений было столько, что едва удавалось замечать прикосновения. Однако эту ласку Юнру прочувствовала всем существом. Когда Цзян Чэн согрел ладонью её бедро и провёл рукой выше, спина девушки непроизвольно прогнулась навстречу, а с губ сорвался длинный низкий стон:</p><p>– А-Чэ-э-эн!</p><p>– Такая красивая! Везде красивая! – Цзян Чэн, показалось, тоже забылся в ощущениях. Он покрывал тело девушки поцелуями, немало не заботясь, что может причинить боль или оставить на нежной коже следы, прикусив излишне сильно. Каждый поцелуй и прикосновение горячих ладоней перемешивалось с тихими восторженными вздохами и нежными словами. Цзян Чэн безостановочно повторял о красоте девушки, о том, насколько она желанна. – Моя Вэй Аи! Такая нежная! Такая отзывчивая! Твоя кожа, точно шёлк!</p><p>Юнру оставалось только млеть от ласки. Её разум совершенно умолк, освободив место эмоциям. Зато грудь часто вздымалась, а сердце билось как сумасшедшее. Ничего подобного она в жизни ещё не испытывала!</p><p>– Ты восхитительная! Хочу тебя безумно! – внезапно Цзян Чэн широко лизнул шею девушки и чуть прикусил за ухом. Хотя ласку не остановил: его ладонь накрыла грудь Юнру и чуть сжала.</p><p>– М-м-м! – от ярких ощущений девушка немедленно задохнулась. Спазм сковал поясницу: Юнру неосознанно выгнулась навстречу. – А-Чэ-эн!</p><p>– Да, моя хорошая, вот так. Хочу видеть твоё удовольствие.</p><p>Юнру почувствовала на своей коже судорожный вздох возлюбленного, услышала шорох одежды, а после разгорячённая плоть Цзян Чэна прижалась к её бедру. Рука мужчины скользнула между её ног.</p><p>– Вэй Аи… нежная моя, я не смогу долго держаться, – жаркий шёпот Юнру прочитала по губам возлюбленного между поцелуями. – Невозможно сдержаться.</p><p>– И не надо: иди ко мне, – девушка впилась жадным поцелуем в любимые губы. – Я твоя, А-Чэн. Возьми своё.</p><p>В ответ на предложение Цзян Чэн выдохнул так, словно из него мощным ударом весь воздух выбили, а следом, почудилось, совершенно обезумел. На Юнру обрушился шквал поцелуев и ласк. Лишь с большой натяжкой эти прикосновения можно было бы назвать нежными. Цзян Чэн пылал страстью и припадал к ней с изощрённой жадностью. Ладони мужчины были, казалось, всюду, а следом за ними неизменно появлялись губы.</p><p>Юнру совершенно растерялась. О том, чтобы отвечать на ласки, не было уже и речи. Всё, на что у неё оставались силы, – тихо вздыхать, плавясь под ласками, и пытаться хотя бы немного унять дрожь в теле.</p><p>– Ох! – Юнру инстинктивно сжала бёдра и подалась чуть назад, когда Цзян Чэн дыханием согрел её живот, а пальцами прикоснулся к самому сокровенному.</p><p>Там Юнру ещё никто и никогда не казался. Даже Вэнь Чао (будь он трижды проклят!) не успел сотворить непоправимого. Но воспоминания о тех ужасных мгновениях сейчас не беспокоили девушку. Она не могла и, главное, не желала сопротивляться напору возлюбленного. Цзян Чэн это, судя по всему, понимал ясно или же сам уже не смог бы остановиться.</p><p>Его пальцы не насиловали, но оглаживали чувствительные участки и буквально умоляли пропустить к желанному. Юнру пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы заставить слушаться совершенно ватные ноги. Она развела бёдра чуть в стороны и тут же зашлась в хрипе, стоило пальцам Цзян Чэн дотянуться до сосредоточения её желания.</p><p>– Н-х! – у Юнру перед глазами кипенно-белым полыхнуло. Тело отбросило назад на подушки. Девушка дрогнувшей рукой со всей силы вцепилась в плечо возлюбленного. – А-Чэн, что это?</p><p>– Это твоё удовольствие, милая, – Цзян Чэн смотрел на неё нежно, но яркость полыхающих во взгляде пурпурных молний выдавала с голой. Он едва сдерживался. Этот подёрнутый поволокой возбуждения взгляд девушке показался самым прекрасным из всех.</p><p>– Тебе… кх-м-м! – Юнру неосознанно подалась вперёд, предлагая себя мужчине. – Тебе тоже… ты чувствуешь такое же?</p><p>О чём спрашивала, она не особенно понимала, но только не хотела сходить с ума от наслаждения в одиночестве. Шальными глазами, едва способными фокусировать взгляд, она смотрела в лицо возлюбленному в поисках ответа.</p><p>– Да… такое же, Вэй Аи. Не сомневайся, – Цзян Чэн коротко поцеловал её и чуть сместился.</p><p>Вес его тела Юнру почти не почувствовала, зато ярко ощутила объявшее поясницу и промежность тепло, а ещё задохнулась от жара каменно-твёрдой плоти.</p><p>– А-Чэн! М-м! – девушка в панике закусила губу. Её тело мелко подрагивало от удовольствия и сопротивляться всё равно не смогло бы, даже пожелай того Юнру. Однако размеры и пламенная твёрдость члена возлюбленного отголоском смятения сковали и без того крепко стиснутые на плечах Цзян Чэна пальцы.</p><p>В следующий момент Цзян Чэн чуть подался вперёд, направляя себя рукой, но вдруг замер. Видимо, ногти Юнру действительно сильно впились в его кожу, чуть приводя в сознание. Оттого возлюбленный поднял на неё взгляд и постарался улыбнуться. Заострившееся, окаменевшее в страсти лицо слушалось, очевидно, неважно. Оттого вместо улыбки у Цзян Чэна получился хищный оскал. Хотя слова прозвучали ласковые, успокаивающие, а глубокий поцелуй начисто растворил страх девушки.</p><p>– Не бойся, милая. Мы разделим с тобой одно на двоих удовольствие, – Цзян Чэн склонился к ней, накрывая собой, и с видимым наслаждением приник к губам.</p><p>Он вылизывал и прикусывал, сминал и подавлял. Однако не заставлял – упрашивал. С каждым соприкосновением языков Юнру расслаблялась всё больше. Наслаждение и нега в теле накатывали волнами. Всякое беспокойство растворилось без следа во влажных звуках. Далеко не сразу девушка поняла, что слышит не только их поцелуи.</p><p>– Ах! – осознание новой ласки сладкой дрожью прострелило поясницу. Юнру выгнулась под возлюбленным.</p><p>– Милая моя Вэй Аи… – Цзян Чэн прошептал едва слышно, а затем чуть отклонился, точно хотел получше рассмотреть, как его плоть мягко скользит между ног девушки. – Такая чувствительная, кх-г-н-х…</p><p>Юнру уже буквально обезумела от неумолимо накатывающего возбуждения. Показалось, даже простой взгляд возлюбленного терзал её сладкой пыткой. Каждое прикосновение ощущалось ударом Цзыдянь. Кнут бывал жесток с врагами, но мог доставить и удовольствие, граничащее с болью. Именно такие ощущения сейчас неумолимо охватывали тело Юнру. Ласки ей уже не хватало, поцелуев и укусов – тоже. Она хотела большего, пусть бы даже не до конца осознавала, от чего изнывает. Её тело больше не повиновалось, а может, наоборот, решило осуществить самые смелые желания своей хозяйки. Юнру запустила пальцы в волосы возлюбленного – нарушила всегда аккуратную причёску – и вскинула ноги на талию мужчины.</p><p>– А-Чэн… А-Чэн… А-Чэн… – сказать у неё не получалось, зато вышло показать.</p><p>Низким стоном, исполненным восторга и удивления, девушка встретила давление налитого члена возлюбленного. Цзян Чэн вошёл в неё мягко, но не остановился ни на мгновение. Дать передышку и позволить привыкнуть к размеру он Юнру не позволил. Всё усиливавшееся проникновение в самом чувствительном месте и ощущение, будто её изнутри прошивала молния, начисто размыли остатки сознания девушки.</p><p>– А-А-А! – Юнру зашлась в крике. Боль и растяжение сминали её, зато сердце ликовало, наполняя ощущения каким-то извращённым удовольствием.</p><p>– Вэй Аи! М-М! – Цзян Чэн замедлился на краткий миг, столкнувшись с преградой, но лишь жарко выдохнул ей в губы «Обними меня сильнее!» и толкнулся глубже.</p><p>– М-М! – вскрик девушки утонул в поцелуе. Юнру показалось, что её изнутри порезало острым лезвием.</p><p>Однако Цзян Чэн продолжал двигаться в ней размеренно и мягко, с каждым новым проникновением заполняя собой всё больше. Оттого неприятные ощущения изменились. Теперь её болезненное ощущение дополнилось тихими вздохами удовольствия и подавляющим чувством завершённости, правильности происходящего.</p><p>– Я твоя, А-Чэн, навсегда твоя… о-м-м-м! – лепетала девушка. Себя она не слышала: голову словно плотным облаком обложило. Зато Юнру прекрасно видела слепой восторг в любимых глазах.</p><p>Цзян Чэн брал её осторожно, но было ясно, что это стоило ему немалых усилий. Спина мужчины взмокла, по лицу стекали крупные капли пота, но ни останавливаться, ни делать передышки он не собирался. Цзян Чэн, почудилось, совершенно забылся в экстазе. Юнру любовалась лицом возлюбленного и наслаждалась его напряжением на грани мучений. Эти эмоции осознавались странно похожими на её собственные, точно любовники в этот самый момент делили одни чувства на двоих.</p><p>– А-Чэн… А-Чэн… – голоса у неё не было, стонов – тоже. Осталось лишь невнятное мычание. Хотя объятья она не ослабила ни на миг, а закинутые ноги на талии возлюбленного помогли поймать один с ним темп.</p><p>– К-н-г-х! – в этот момент Цзян Чэн коротко рыкнул и ускорился.</p><p>От напора голова Юнру бессильно откинулась на подушку. Грудь сдавило хриплыми стонами. Лицо Цзян Чэна незаметно потемнело, а воздух вокруг них наполнился тихим треском духовных сил. Заклинатель, очевидно, больше не контролировал себя.</p><p>С каждым проникновением, длинным и сильным толчком, Цзян Чэн пронзал её почти насквозь. Он будто бы старался слиться с ней воедино навечно и не желал отпускать. Странно, но сейчас даже малейшей боли Юнру не испытывала. Она настолько отдалась страсти возлюбленного, но совершенно позабыла о собственном удовольствии. Между тем то копилось в ней: словно снежный ком, нарастало и ширилось, распирало изнутри, пока, наконец, не вспыхнуло ослепительным заревом. Точно взрыв огненных бочек Мастера Чэнь, пик наслаждения оглушил девушку. Горло сорвалось в болезненном спазме, хотя крика своего Юнру так и не услышала. Она точно утратила всякую связь с реальностью, уплывая ввысь вместе с опаляющими всполохами.</p><p>Именно оттуда, издали, она сумела расслышать низкий стон удовольствия Цзян Чэна, а после её придавило чем-то неподъёмно тяжёлым. От неожиданности Юнру подавилась вздохом:</p><p>– М-к-кха…</p><p>– Прости, Вэй Аи, прости… – Цзян Чэн немедленно отстранился: перенёс содрогающееся в оргазме тело на руки. Так у Юнру получилось рассмотреть лицо возлюбленного.</p><p>Девушка с удивлением разглядела искусанные и подрагивающие губы Цзян Чэна, посветлевшее лицо и появившееся выражение почти детской ранимости. В этот момент, сжигаемый мощным удовольствием, могущественным заклинатель выглядел совершенно беззащитным.</p><p>– А-Чэн… ты красивый, – губы девушки сами собой озвучили мысль.</p><p>В ответ на подобную откровенность брови Цзян Чэна дрогнули, а после мужчина рассмеялся:</p><p>– Пф-ф-хе-хе-кха-кха. Самое время для комплиментов, да, Вэй Аи?</p><p>Его дыхание слышалось тяжёлым, но уже более уверенным, чем несколько мгновений назад. Однако взгляд по-прежнему был размытым. Он осторожно перекатился чуть в сторону и притянул девушку себе на грудь.</p><p>– Это правда, – вот и всё, что могла сказать Юнру, уютнее укладывая голову на сильное плечо возлюбленного. Сейчас свои ощущения описать ей было крайне сложно. Но одно она знала наверняка: произошедшее станет её величайшим сокровищем и будет согревать даже в самые лютые дни.</p><p>«С Цзян Чэном я непременно буду счастлива», – слабая улыбка растянула губы девушки, а под закрытыми веками завтрашний день действительно нарисовался прекрасным. Все надежды и чаяния девушки вдруг почудились реальными, а сложности нынешнего времени – всего лишь недоразумениями.</p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1"><sup>[1]</sup></a> Кикианг («просвещение и сила») –  тешань (тэссен), складной боевой веер с массивными пластинами-спицами, заточенными по краям, который Не Хуайсан получил в награду за победу в одной из номинаций Соревнования Достойнейших в Фухуа ещё в юности (эпизод «Праздник середины Осени»).</p><p><a href="#_ftnref2" id="_ftn2" name="_ftn2"><sup>[2]</sup></a> Нианзу («думающий о предках») – второй тешань Не Хуайсана, подарок брата.</p><p><a href="#_ftnref3" id="_ftn3" name="_ftn3"><sup>[3]</sup></a> Наши герои создают арбалет! И всё это с подачи Цзян Чэна, гения Бен Йи и мастерства Мастера Чэнь. Умнички же, ну?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. Глава 69. В родных стенах. Часть 6.2 Сияние Лотоса</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Юньмэн. Пристань Лотоса</em>
</p><p> </p><p>– Отец пишет, что почти завершил дела в Мэйшань, – Цзян Яньли внимательно вчитывалась в убористый почерк Цзян Фэнмяня, чувствуя, как страх потихоньку отступает. Она до последнего переживала, как бы чего не случилось в Оплоте Вечности.</p><p>Девушка прекрасно понимала о необходимости этой поездки отца, но сердце унять не получалось. Тревога не желала рассеиваться. Хорошо, что рядом с ней были близкие, готовые поддержать и ободрить.</p><p>– У него всё хорошо? – Юнру заглядывала ей через плечо. Любопытством и беспокойством горели стальные глаза девушки.</p><p>– Да, слава Богам! Хотя он обеспокоен состоянием дел в Ордене Мэйшань Юй, – Цзян Яньли невольно улыбнулась: названая сестра в своей непосредственности была очаровательна.</p><p>– Всё настолько плохо?</p><p>– Видимо, да. Иначе отец не стал бы задерживаться, – Цзян Яньли решила сжалиться над девушкой и передала письмо отца ей в руки. В конце концов, сама Цзян Яньли читала его уже в третий раз. – Орден матери совсем ослабел…</p><p>– Глава Юй не справляется с руководством? – Юнру с благодарностью кивнула и углубилась в чтение. – Земли… ох! Лес сожжён почти в третьей части… Казна…</p><p>– Всё действительно очень сложно, – Цзян Яньли на мгновение прикрыла глаза. От всей этой ситуации у неё на душе становилось горько. – Дядя Маобэй не сумел выстоять против нападок клана Вэнь.</p><p>– А кто сумел? – Юнру обманчиво безразлично пожала плечами и вдруг удивлённо воскликнула: – Ого! Слияние?!</p><p>– Верно. Отец и дядя договорились о слиянии орденов. Вероятнее всего, Оплот Вечности будет поглощён Пристанью Лотоса, так как дядя Маобэй категорически отказывается связывать себя узами брака, – Цзян Яньли печально вздохнула.</p><p>– Вовсе же не поэтому, шицзе! – Юнру подняла на неё изумлённый взгляд. – Дядя Цзян пишет, что Глава Юй серьёзно болен!</p><p>– Да. И от этого становится ещё тоскливее, – Цзян Яньли чуть качнула головой.</p><p>Если бы дело было только в деньгах, помочь древнему роду заклинателей вызвались мы многие. Первым бы пришел на выручку родственникам Орден Цзян. Однако нынешнее бедственное положение клана Юй было вызвало причинами большее глубокими – никакие деньги не смогли бы излечить душевную травму и обливающееся слезами сердце Главы Ордена Мэйшань Юй. Как следствие, тот оказался неизлечимо болен.</p><p>О природе заболевания родственника Цзян Яньли предпочла бы ничего не знать, но отец написал о том ясно: Юй Маобэй оказался не способен зачать наследника.</p><p>Письмо отца к ней не содержало подробностей. Цзян Фэнмянь, пощадив чувства девушки, объясняться не стал, зато обо всём подробно написал сыну. Из-за недосказанности Цзян Яньли долгое время не могла унять беспокойство о самочувствии Юй Маобэя, потому отправилась с вопросами к Цзян Чэну. Именно он рассказал, что недуг Главы Юй появился из-за излишне фривольного поведения. С момента кончины Юй Цзыюань тот дни и ночи проводил в домах терпимости и забывался в пьяном разврате. Неудивительно, что казна ордена стремительно опустела, а разгульный образ жизни отразился на здоровье заклинателя.</p><p>– Как бы то ни было… – Юнру недоверчиво хмыкнула, – слияние! Это же огромная ответственность!</p><p>– Думаю, в сложившейся ситуации – это самое верное решение, – Цзян Яньли плотнее запахнула тёплую мантию на груди и устремила глаза в низкое серое небо.</p><p>В этом году снег пришёл в Юньмэн вслед за пронизывающим ветром, да так и остался плотным белым покрывалом на земле. После холодной осени наступила зима. Однако ранним приходом людей она скорее порадовала. Заклинатели и жители Юньмэна вздохнули свободнее, когда грязь мостовой, смешанная с кровью погибших, скрылась под снежной насыпью. Цзян Яньли общее настроение разделяла. Крови девушка всегда боялась, а Пристань Лотоса буквально искупали в ней. Оттого в каждой тени или отражении в луже Цзян Яньли чудились лица погибших товарищей. Сейчас же белый снег, точно очищающий покров, стирал следы недавней трагедии. Подобная перемена воспринималась жителями Юньмэна как символ возрождения. А новую жизнь по заветам предков полагалось встречать праздником! По этой причине Пристань Лотоса и весь Юньмэн готовились встречать приход Нового года. Более того, празднества должны были совпасть с возвращением Цзян Фэнмяня домой. Знаковых событий все ждали с нетерпением. Пусть в самом разгаре была война, людям требовалась передышка. Её мог дать праздник.</p><p>В последний месяц всё чаще стали приходить вести о стычках союзных кланов с воинами Ордена Вэнь: военачальники Вэнь Жоханя, наконец, проявили себя, хотя атаки чаще были точечными и бессистемными. Цзян Чэн ходил мрачнее тучи, а Вэй Усянь всё чаще покидал поместье, растворяясь в тенях. Неудивительно: союзные кланы, часто застигнутые врасплох, несли потери.</p><p>Цзян Яньли пыталась оставаться в стороне от подобных новостей, но сердце с ума сходило от беспокойства за жизнь друзей и знакомых. Потому девушка с содроганием прислушивалась к разговорам о войне. Так она узнала о странной стратегии военачальников клана Вэнь. Заклинатели облачались в простую одежду и выдавали себя за обычных людей, беспрепятственно проникая в города и поселения. Там, под видом обыкновенных пьяных разборок, они нападали на зазевавшихся адептов союзных кланов. Убивали всех без разбору с особенной жестокостью. Выжить после таких атак не удавалось никому. Однако это было ещё полбеды. Заклинатели Вэнь, точно воры, пробирались в дома, убивали спящих и исчезали незамеченными. Страдали семьи заклинателей. Военачальники Вэнь Жоханя наносили удары по болевым точкам: били со знанием дела, распаляя врага. Очевидно: Главы великих орденов и кланов поменьше исходили яростью, но прекратить нападки не могли.</p><p>На фоне всего происходящего открытые бои союзных кланов с адептами клана Вэнь представлялись мелкими потасовками. Противоборствующие стороны всё чаще забывались в гневе. Заклинатели искали мести. Эмоции зашкаливали.</p><p>Видимо, по этой причине приближение новогодних гуляний встречали какой-то воспалённой радостью. Улыбки взрослых выглядели несколько натянутыми, и только дети, далекие от войны, искренне веселились.</p><p>В последние недели Цзян Яньли часто наблюдала за окружающими и только облегчённо вздыхала, услышав веселый говор и детский смех. О войне старались говорить за закрытыми дверями. Так получилось наполнить зимний воздух предвкушением новогодних развлечений.</p><p>«Надо будет заварить имбирный чай, чтобы ребята согрелись», – девушка с улыбкой наблюдала за снежной баталией, устроенной младшими адептами на площади перед Главным залом поместья.</p><p>Под бдительным присмотром Ян Мейлин и развесёлое гиканье дети устроили настоящее побоище. Снежки, наполненные крупицей духовных сил, летели со скоростью стрел. Увернуться от таких снарядов было достаточно сложно, но юные заклинатели справлялись. Забава больше всего напоминала усиленную тренировку, поэтому даже старшие адепты и наставники снисходительно качали головами, но в развлечение не вмешивались.</p><p>– Ян Мейлин, наконец, начала прибавлять в весе, –  Юнру удовлетворённо хмыкнула. – Хорошо.</p><p>– Да, её самочувствие в последнее время заметно улучшилось, – Цзян Яньли согласно кивнула. На душе у неё потеплело: видеть, как выздоравливал близкий человек, было приятно.</p><p>– Она поправилась телом и постепенно излечивает дух. Всё будет хорошо, – Юнру будто размышляла вслух.</p><p>– Верно, – Цзян Яньли светло улыбнулась, наблюдая за неловким падением одного из адептов.</p><p>Убегая от снежного кома, тот поскользнулся на тонком льду. Парень со всего размаха плюхнулся на живот и чуть скривился от боли. Ян Мейлин тут же кинулась к нему. Обеспокоенное лицо девушки на фоне общего веселья выглядело несколько неуместным.</p><p>– Дева Ян здорово помогает. Без неё было бы сложно управиться с детьми: они не знают удержу, – Цзян Яньли была искренне благодарна девушке.</p><p>Неусыпная забота Ян Мейлин о младших адептах действительно оказалась к месту.</p><p>– Они же дети. Кстати, меры не знают не только младшие, – Юнру тихонько рассмеялась.</p><p>Проследив за взглядом названой сестры, Цзян Яньли поняла причину веселья девушки.</p><p>Под козырьком Главного зала поместья Цзян Чэн, Шан Вей, Цзинь Цзысюань, Бен Йи и ещё трое старших адептов развешивали праздничные фонари. Они бы могли и вовсе этого не делать: украшением поместья занимались слуги из числа людей и младшие адепты из числа юношей, но заклинатели вызвались сами. В таком деле положение в обществе и возраст не играли никакой роли. В сердце каждый из них лелеял наступающий праздник как начало новой жизни. Щёки заклинателей раскраснелись, даже ворчание Цзян Чэна и колкости Цзинь Цзысюаня слышались доброй перебранкой.</p><p>«Настроение действительно праздничное! Будто и нет никакой войны с кланом Вэнь!» – Цзян Яньли от души радовалась тёплой семейной обстановке.</p><p>Цзинь Цзысюань гостил в Пристани Лотоса уже достаточно длительное время, так что иначе как частью семьи не воспринимался.</p><p>После последнего неприятного разговора между ними Цзян Яньли была уверена, что наследник клана Цзинь немедленно покинет Юньмэн. Однако тот вновь всех удивил. Цзинь Цзысюань не уехал к отцу в Башню Кои. Он решил остаться в Пристани Лотоса и не только принимал самое активное участие в восстановлении поместья, но и вместе со всеми готовился встречать Новый год. Цзян Яньли терялась в догадках о причинах поведения молодого заклинателя, ведь знала, что Цзинь Гуаншань предпочитал надолго от себя сына не отпускать.</p><p>Из мыслей девушку выдернули визги и крики ребятни. Шумной толпой младшие адепты пронеслись мимо них. Снежные снаряды летели им вдогонку. Один снежный комок нацелился прямо в живот Юнру, но девушка, ничуть не смущаясь детской забавы, подхватила его налету и забросила обратно. Заряд духовной энергии младших адептов она будто бы и не заметила.</p><p>Девушка лучисто улыбнулась опешившим мальчишкам:</p><p>– Цельтесь лучше.</p><p>– Так несутся. Разобьют ведь коленки! – забеспокоилась Цзян Яньли.</p><p>– Это просто ссадины, – Юнру чуть качнула головой и вдруг повысила голос. – Осторожнее на льду!</p><p>На окрик девушки Цзян Чэн обернулся. Очередной фонарь повис в воздухе, так и не прикреплённый к крючку.</p><p>– Сестра! Вэй Аи! – заклинатель широко улыбнулся.</p><p>В этот момент Цзян Чэн показался Цзян Яньли ослепительно красивым, каким человека могли сделать только сердечный покой и ощущение полного счастья. Учитывая военное время, это казалось странным, но Цзян Яньли только радовалась за брата.</p><p>Между тем, поприветствовав их, заклинатель вернулся к своему занятию. Цзян Чэн парил на мече под высоким коньком Главного зала. Он развешивал крупные разрисованные лотосами фонари. Каждое новое украшение занимало своё место и немедленно разгоралось внутренним светом.</p><p>Значительно ниже, на уровне крыши первого яруса, тем же занятием был занят Цзинь Цзысюань. Появление девушек во дворе поместья он тоже не пропустил. Однако отреагировал более остро. Заклинатель повернулся на мече, отвесил положенный по этикету поклон, но задел один из фонарей, потому на мгновение не удержал равновесие и с размаху грохнулся в пушистый сугроб.</p><p>– Молодой господин Цзинь! – Цзян Яньли охнула от неожиданности и кинусь на помощь. Пусть высота была недостаточной, чтобы серьёзно травмироваться, ушибы могли случиться весьма неприятными.</p><p>– Цзысюань! – Юнру от неё не отставала. Цзян Чэн также спустился вниз.</p><p>Они подоспели вовремя, чтобы увидеть облепленного снегом наследника клана Цзинь. На его лице калейдоскопом сменялись эмоции, отчего несуразный вид казался ещё забавнее.</p><p>– Ты в порядке? – Юнру усиленно прикусывала улыбку, внимательным взглядом осматривая отряхивающегося заклинателя. Снег на того налип, казалось, везде.</p><p>– Да, – Цзинь Цзысюань по сторонам старался не глядеть. Хорошо, ведь в его совершенно красное от смущения, сконфуженное лицо смотреть без смеха было трудно.</p><p>– Цзысюань, не знал за тобой подобной неуклюжести, – Цзян Чэн откровенно потешался. Он-то как раз улыбку ничуть не сдерживал.</p><p>– А-Чэн, это нехорошо, – Цзян Яньли строго взглянула на веселящегося брата и обратилась к Цзинь Цзысюаню. – Вам стоит сменить испачканный плащ. Во влажной одежде легко простудиться.</p><p>– Так и поступлю, дева Цзян, спасибо за заботу, – Цзинь Цзысюань сложил печать призыва меча. Суйхуа поднял фонтан снега, вылетев из сугроба.</p><p>Цзян Чэн вновь принялся посмеиваться, да и Юнру с трудом держала лицо.</p><p>– Что же, не будем вам мешать, – Цзян Яньли подхватила под руку названую сестру и потянула за собой. Она помнила, что Цзинь Цзысюань весьма болезненно относился к вопросу своей гордости, а подобный конфуз захотел бы забыть поскорее, потому девушка поспешила увести прочь украдкой хихикавшую Юнру.</p><p>– Мы вернёмся внутрь к обеду, – Цзян Чэн, всё ещё ясно улыбаясь, отсалютовал им новым фонарём, полученным из рук старательно пытающего сохранять серьёзность Бен Йи, и вновь взлетел на крышу Главного зала.</p><p>Цзинь Цзысюань же в нерешительности замер на месте, точно боялся ступить по тонкому льду. Ситуация должна была бы разрешиться сама собой. Никто не собирался поднимать на смех наследника могущественного клана Цзинь. Однако тот, судя по всему, показаться смешным не боялся.</p><p>Девушки прошагали уже пару чжанов, когда услышали позади торопливые шаги, окрик Бен Йи: «Осторожнее на льду, господин Цзинь!» и сдавленное чертыханье:</p><p>– Дева Цзян, подождите!.. Проклятие!</p><p>– Ох! – Цзян Яньли немедленно обернулась.</p><p>– Цзысюань, тебе стоит заменить не только плащ, но и обувь! – теперь Юнру уже хохотала в голос. Сдержаться девушка не сумела. Растянувшийся на земле наследник Башни Кои выглядел ещё потешнее, чем измазанный в снегу.</p><p>– Вы не ушиблись? – Цзян Яньли и не думала смеяться. Её сердце сжалось беспокойством. На тонком льду действительно можно было пораниться, даже будучи заклинателем.</p><p>Однако Цзинь Цзысюань на своё падение не обратил, показалось, никакого внимания. Он не делал попыток подняться на ноги, только сел, размазав по добротной ткани, украшенной золочёной вышивкой, ком снега. Мокрое пятно немедленно растеклось шире, но заклинатель смотрел только на девушку. Глаза у него возбуждённо поблескивали, а в лице смешалось множество эмоций:</p><p>— Это все я и только я! Это мои и только мои чувства, дева Цзян.</p><p>– А? – разум Цзян Яньли отказывался осознавать происходящее. Она не понимала, о чём говорил ей до предела смущённый наследник Ордена Ланьлин Цзинь.</p><p>– Это я хочу, чтобы вы вышли за меня замуж, – Цзинь Цзысюань потянулся к её руке, легко коснулся тонких пальцев. – Ни матушка, ни отец не влияют на моё решение.</p><p>Сердце Цзян Яньли пропустило удар. Так вот в чём дело! Цзинь Цзысюань выбрал самое неудачное время и место для объяснений с ней. Хотя, глядя в его горячие отчаянной надеждой глаза, девушка не усомнилась в услышанном. Она только не знала, что обо всём этом думать. О том же, чтобы что-либо разумное ответить, Цзян Яньли даже не помышляла. Её чувства смешались. А в сердце робкой птицей напомнило о себе тайное чувство.</p><p>– Мои слова и помыслы чисты, дева Цзян, – Цзинь Цзысюань подался вперёд. Он торопился, словно боялся, что девушка уйдёт, не дослушав. – Я желаю рядом с вами наблюдать завтрашний день и радоваться каждой мелочи, будь то праздник в честь Нового года или же просто солнечный день. Мои чувства искренни, поверьте.</p><p>– Молодой господин Цзинь… – Цзян Яньли не слышала ничего, кроме заветных слов и стука собственного сердца, не видела никого, кроме перепачканного в снеге и грязи заклинателя.</p><p>– Дева Цзян, – Цзинь Цзысюань же решил, наконец, подняться, но отряхиваться не стал, – вы говорили, что в следующий раз, когда я задам вам вопрос о замужестве, вы честно на него ответите…</p><p>Заклинатель на мгновение замолчал, глубоко переводя дыхание. Он словно бы решался на важное:</p><p>– Вы согласны войти в клан Цзинь в качестве моей супруги?</p><p>– Согласна, – вот и всё, что Цзян Яньли смогла из себя выдавить. И только этим ответом жило её измученное любовью сердце. – Я выйду за вас, молодой господин Цзинь. С большой радостью.</p><p>Цзинь Цзысюань от такого ответа расцвел улыбкой, какой девушка у него ни разу до сих пор не видела, плотнее сжал её ладони в своих и чуть понизил голос:</p><p>– «Цзысюань», А-Ли, прошу, называй меня так.</p><p>– Да, – Цзян Яньли сумела только согласно кивнуть, чувствуя, что в этот зимний день, наполненный смехом и немного боязливой радостью, для неё действительно началась новая жизнь.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Значит, этот павлин действительно сделал тебе предложение при всех? – Вэй Усянь скептически заломил брови, точно не верил в саму возможность подобного.</p><p>– Да. И я его приняла, А-Сянь, – Цзян Яньли улыбалась, глядя в лицо названого брата.</p><p>Судя по всему, радость её была очевидной, так как Вэй Усянь вмиг сделался серьёзным. Тёмный заклинатель больше не кривил губы, но выглядел странно задумчивым.</p><p>Цзян Яньли же терпеливо ждала. Ей было важно, чтобы каждый в семье принял её выбор. Вэй Усянь молчал пару мгновений, теребя нефритовую подвеску на Чэньцин, а после медленно выдохнул:</p><p>– Чёрт возьми, и этот подсуетился! Эх, только напыщенного индюка в семье не хватало…</p><p>Цзян Яньли вдруг стало очень смешно от ворчливости названого брата, но она сдержалась.</p><p>– А-Сянь, так нельзя говорить, – девушка укоризненно взглянула на заклинателя.</p><p>– Да, шицзе, прости. Я приму всё, лишь бы ты была счастлива, – Вэй Усянь виновато кивнул и чуть улыбнулся.</p><p>– Спасибо, – тонущее в счастье сердце Цзян Яньли спасти даже не пыталась, наоборот, наслаждалась яркими ощущениями. – Я действительно счастлива!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>